The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 3: New Future Reveals
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: With the missions the team had done, SG-1 and their friends prepare and wait for the countdown to end. Only to discover a shocking truth about Jack O'neill and Janet Frasier's involvement in the NID. And with it one that could change the course of history in the tv show history focused on them now. Can they fix that past mistake or will the future for SG-1 play out in the same way.
1. SG-1 Reimagined Part I: Alibi Arrest

**The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 3: The Past Reborn**

 **Characters: Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'C, George Hammond, Jacob Carter,** **Hank Landry, Lou Ferretti, Melburn Jackson, Claire Jackson, Mark Carter, Laura Carter, William Kyle Riker, Janet Frasier and Morgan Le Fey.**

 **Guest Stars: Jean Luc Picard, Beverly Crusher, Wesley Crusher, Geordi La Geordi La Forge, Deanna Troi, Tasha Yar, Miles O'brien,** **Spock, Hikaru Sulu, Leonard Bones McCoy, Nyota Uhura, And Pavel Chekov**

 **Timeline: After the events of the Four Dragons, and leading into Revisions, and the truth to the Events of Needs are revealed**

 **Synopsis: Finishing off the last missions, SG-1 and their families and are going over the last few changes, before they discover a shocking truth. And to Janet Frasier's behavior and why Jack O'neill is always trying to answer question for her and Hammond. As the truths come out the team tries to fix the damage, before the timer runs out and the new old timeline is replaced by the new one.**

 **Will this make the future more hopeful or will things turn into a repeat of their current timeline now**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: this chapter it picks up where the last story left off now, as the last chapter ended with him in the institute. As they prepare to do the surgery, as this one picks up where it left off, but this chapter. It grabs** **the conversation from the end of the chapter to before they prepare to do the surgery as the new members and other members of Atlantis and season 9 arrive on the base.**

 **As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things and enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day of Jackson's accident as Hammond, Jacob, and Catherine are at the exhibit.**

 **Chapter 1** **: SG- Reinagined Part** **I:** **Episode Rewind And Truths**

"Well one things for sure and it's that explaining all of this to you is going to make you have their heads now. To you, this was not the reunion you all wanted and to you this meant you were going to kill them, before throwing them behind bars for it." Lieutenant Colonel, Doctor Daniel Jackson said and they nodded as Major Samantha Carter and Major Louis Ferretti gave a nod to them and Teal'C looked at his chest and nodded.

As he said it with a dangerous growl at that. "And I would be well within my rights to dismember them all. For what they did to you in my culture, like I was when they tried to kill me." Teal'C said and he nodded as they heard Daniel say it. **_"Guys these are my friends and team mates, Captain Samantha Carter and Teal'C Thomas Martell. And with the fact Sam knew where I was headed she was the first to see this."_**

 ** _"Guys these are my guardians,_** ** _Fathers Raymond McBride, Walter Halloran and Father, Doctor Arthur Richards._** ** _He's the one that I had to see, reason being he was there to finish treating me as I recovered._** **And from the strand that nearly killed me as a cub."** he said and they nodded gently. **"Jared's downstairs, he's waiting for us Father McBride."** Sam said and he nodded to her gently then to that.

 ** _"What's Jared's last name, is he connected to someone I know?"_** he asked, before Warren answered that himself. ** _"Father get a good look at me, remind you of anything 28 years ago?"_** Major Jared Warren asked and they both looked up and stood up at that. ** _"Dillon?!"_** Richards said in shock and he shook his head. **"No I'm his son, my name is Jared, Doctor."** he said and the trio nodded in relief at that news then.

 ** _"We found each other last year, he's my best friend Father, getting a look at this picture the truth came forward, his father is my dad's best friend."_** he said and the trio nodded. "And wait till Dillon sees him looking like this later on." Bowdern said and he nodded. **_"And now that I have seen this, I will dismember O'neill and Colonel Makepeace when we get back and with them, Maybourne and Kinsey."_**

 ** _"And it's because this is beyond cruel, just because you get more done then they ever do is not cause for them to do this to you my brother."_** he said and the trio nodded, just as he was answering they heard a vocal argument break out and Daniel look out the window and saw a black car next to their's and saw four men. ** _"Ah shit, it's Maybourne and his cronies, well here we go right now, but they let us go."_**

 ** _"The joint chiefs and the president over rules them, but they let us go, I think they're trying to keep this going, but Doctor. Could you contact the state police and tell them it's a code red dragonfly: deliberate disregard of orders. And they're being arrested for breaking joint chiefs orders here."_** he said and they nodded as the new archbishop walked into the room as he answered him at that remark.

 ** _"I'll take care of it you stall them son, and make it quick, this is private property and holy ground, there is no violence on our property."_** he said and they nodded in agreement to that as they left the room as he walked out the door. **_"Harry this is private property and holy ground, shoot and you're being being arrested. The joint chiefs already said it, we're free to go."_** he called out as he walked out to stand next to Dixon and Maybourne smirked as he answered him then.

" ** _I got over ridden by a general in my department, Doctor, now you either return or you're being arrested."_** he said and Daniel crossed his arms _._ _ **"What's the general's name Maybourne?"**_ he asked and he explained that. ** _"Major General David Bowdern."_** he said and Daniel smiled dangerously as he answered him. **_"Nice try, but that's not going to work, and as to why that is right now, Maybourne."_**

 ** _"It's because William Bowdern doesn't have any relatives in the military and even if he did they'd be SGC, not NID. But William Bowdern retired from the military in 1946 and decided teaching was his calling. And he's been teaching at SLU for 37 years, prior to his death in 1983, but his top three players. On the basketball team, are Generals, Doctors, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren."_**

 ** _"And he's the mentor and basketball coach to Melburn Jackson, but his team mates are Raymond McBride and Walter Halloran. And he's also the priest that did the Manneheim case in 1955 at the time and that was a true story."_** he said and Maybourne looked at him in shock. ** _"How do you know so much about his past exactly right now?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him firmly.

 ** _"Because his power forward on the team, it happens to be my father and he's my adoptive grandfather Maybourne. That's how I know and that's why I came to them, so they can break the curse, you think I wouldn't know you set me up. Well I did and it's game over, so you want to get arrested then get out of here. Because this is private property and holy ground, no violence and for us."_**

 ** _"Anna and me, we're free to go and I'm retired as of now from the base line program as is Annie."_** he said and before Maybourne could answer two cars pulled into the drive way with a firm shout at that. ** _"Drop the weapons right now Maybourne joint chiefs over ride your department. And you're under arrest for attempted murder, forgery, and political sabotage."_** they heard a voice call out firmly at that.

"Nice timing Davis, I couldn't have picked a better time then that to arrested these guys for it." Jack Crusher said to Paul Davis and he heard his opinion repeated. ** _"Thanks Paul I owe you big right now, man."_** he said and the major smiled. ** _"The joint chiefs activated your commission, with what happened on this mission right now. They made you a major, Daniel."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he said it.

 ** _"Yeah alright I'll take it, but tell them and the senate, the U.N., I'm reactivating the civilian department. But with the NID running things in Area 51, I'm starting my own department and rounding up the members that NID fired when they militarized the program now. We're called the SGA, we're dealing with finding alien technology on earth and the first to respond to emergencies."_**

 ** _"In case it leaves the SGC, so we over ride SGC, and I'm making contact with General Carter, as he's the military leader of my department now. As for Teal'C I found a way to get him by un-noticed now, but his human alias. In addition to his real name is Thomas Martell, Teal'C Thomas Martell."_** he said and Davis nodded to the news as he answered him at the remark as he said it to him gently.

 _ **"Got it, alright I'll tell the joint chiefs, you want to press further charges right now, regarding these guys?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded. _ **"Yeah and I'm pressing charges of attempted kidnapping, attempted murder, forgery. As well as associates to POW, these bastards and Frasier are staying in jail or mental health till they have a breakdown themselves right now at the moment."**_

 ** _"It's the damn issue with Hathor, they're humiliated that once again I was right and they were wrong. But code red dragon delta, bravo, charlie, gamma, I'm off duty until I'm fully recovered but the job starts in six months later on. But so long as the NID are interfering in the SGC, Anna and I never coming back. And we're starting our own department."_** he said and Davis nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Addison and Matheson sent Warner with the equipment to over ride whatever crap they drugged you with. But you're on medical sabbatical as of now buddy, so call me if you need some help with the U.N., version to the Stargate program in a few months later on now."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he patted his shoulder and he nodded as he turned and swung his arm and his team nodded as they left then.

And slammed the doors, before they left, before Teal'C looked at him. **_"Thomas Martell, that's sounding adequate enough for my human alias, I am Teal'C Thomas Martell now."_** he said and they nodded smiling. _**"I contacted the institute they know you're coming right now, though now I hope that once inside that building nothing else happens here."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"If I know anything, it's that this lunatic, once he realizes I'm that close to a religious medical institution he's going to drive up the reaction. So guys be ready, in case he lashes out now, you already got a taste to that. After he threw Teal'C across the room, but trying to channel his strength into mine. Though I'm this far away from the gate, I don't know how far the transmitter goes."_**

 ** _"But right now, my body is too drained to put up much of a fight right now. I'm beyond wiped out, and if there was an aftermath to Wes's situation. And over those games, it's I'm suffering it now, but loss of 10 to 15lbs. Sleep deprivation, and the effects of that withdrawal just quit. But it's not over yet, though that's not if we have further complications."_** he said and the trio nodded to him at that **.**

 ** _"Whatever the complication is, the connection could you to collapse again and that happens it's we got to take charge. But if he lashes out its getting him in restraints till he cools down finally."_** Halloran said at that remark firmly then. Before he could answer they heard a fast call out then as another car pulled in and Warner got out of it then followed by Perry and Jefferson then and Daniel smiled in relief.

 ** _"It's alright, he's the medical doctor at the base, Father, this is Dr. William Warner, he's the base's chief surgeon and at times the rehab doctor. He's like you, he's great at German, but after I explained this to him. He took charge, but he's got the medical report, a more advanced one, to the one. I was going to give the medic's at the institute in a bit, and I know why he sent him as well."_**

 ** _"Dad sent him so he could do the surgery while you finished the exorcism, and create the antidote. Just so I can recovery, because I don't doubt that once we do this. I'm not going to be able hold anything down and he's creating the vaccine into two forms here."_** he said and the doctor nodded. ** _"He's right, that's why the generals sent me."_** he said and they nodded as Daniel sighed as he said it,

 ** _"Yeah and you may have to, but it's draining enough to break the pact and then you do the rest. But Warner was getting ready to create the antidote to this, and Anna brought my prescription meds in case it happens again."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Well that's a relief, I take it you never went outdoors during winter and was taking them every day until the weather switched from fall."_**

 ** _"And into mid spring at the time, what with the fact that once you contract it, it's possible to get it again."_** McBride said and he nodded. **"** ** _Yeah but that's exactly the problem, 15 years living in summer year round weather, I lost my immunity to the cold temperatures at the time."_** he said and they nodded. _ **"How are you doing now, Danny?"**_ Warner asked and he sighed as Sam answered that question.

 ** _"Had a dizzy spell in Chicago, he's running on fumes here, but I doubt that's going to keep this maniac from trying out things in attempting one last escape here. Just to get him back Colorado Springs, but that happens and get ready for the side effects. But we better get up there and quick, before he passes out right now a second time."_** she said and the trio of priests nodded in agreement.

 ** _"At the moment the 6 to 9 year old in me came forward in this situation last night. After I collapsed once and I said I had to go back, but the 'go back' was really come here to you. So this morning's APB, it's due to the fact they've no clue where I was headed. Though Sam got it right on the first try, but these fools how no clue how I think, but as a scientist, I could anywhere now."_**

 ** _"Because if you were me, and you're suffering the side effects of a prior illness or anything else where would you go for help exactly. Or you're scared out of your mind that once you do this right now and it causes a relapse. In the original strand you caught as a child here and you know there's only one place. One place to go, as the inner fear activates the inner you, said inner you."_**

 ** _"Your 4 to 9 year old self and at that age there's only four men you want to see and take care of you, and two are in Maryland right now. When your inner child just came forward and there's only one group you have to see. And of 2 to 4 men that could help you, and after realizing you found your original guardians?"_** he asked and Halloran nodded as he answered him as he looked at him gently to that.

 ** _"It's by returning to your home town and getting to what's left of the quartet that helped your parents raise you now. The inner you decided to return to your biological den and right to your father bears, us."_** he said and McBride nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Yeah that's what I mean, the inner me was 4 to 9 years old and that me had taken total control now and lead me into a fast chase."_**

 ** _"As I lead them in circles, until I returned to my den and one of my dens was here at your HQ. And the cub me, nothing was stopping me from returning to my den or to my father bears as it forced me into getting back to you guys. So my inner 8 year old was searching out the men that helped raised him, and my heart lead me right back to you, Father."_** he said and the duo nodded to him.

 ** _"I hope you brought the equipment needed to make this antidote for him. Because now that's he's back with us, we're acting as his next of kin, Doctor. But just do whatever it takes medically and we'll do the rest, at the current moment, I'm sure Bill would kill if he found out about this. As he made it clear, but O'neill and Maybourne did."_** McBride said and Warner nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Sure thing, I'll take care of it, but we better get up there now."_** he said and they nodded as Sam looked at Daniel gently to see he was on the edge of falling asleep on his feet then as the three priests and Richards helped him into their car. And they headed for the institute, arriving Lou took one look at the building as they got out of the cars and nodded as they saw a slight resemblance from the institution on the 3rd nightmare film.

 ** _"I see why no one ever wanted to set foot in this place if they're a Catholic right now, let alone a Jesuit, it looks like Westin hills on the movie. Let me guess, though a medical hospital, the stories of this place being used for exorcisms is enough to scare anyone if your stature. Because to you it's like a snake pit, and though it's helped others at times in the past now, the last one now."_**

 ** _"Manneheim is the one that had you setting foot in here and just before you went on a however long mission it was now. None of you ever got comfortable here because of it?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Yes, and Bill made the remark that he'd die before he ever set foot inside this place. Though for Robbie, to save his soul, he had to break that promise to himself there at the time now."_**

 ** _"For a young scholar studying theology and demonology, just doing it on the outside is fine, but no scholar ever wants to go near the room we did it in. Though now that we got to, it's using the same room we did before, just relax son."_** Halloran said and Daniel nodded, before he felt something in his mind shift, as the presence looked at the plait glass window and he felt his fear shoot through him.

 ** _'This is it, you, I'm never coming back and you can't get to me after I break that pact, and even if you tried you'd be killed by the iris. You're locked out for good as of now, and are you really that naive. As I asked those questions so I could break the pact, reverse psychology now.'_** he said and they heard an alarmed tone at that remark as his gaze shifted to the cross at the top of the building at that news.

 ** _"What is this place?'_** they heard and they heard Daniel's answering remark. **_'The medical department for my religion, I sinned against my love for my wife. In the words of my people's last rites system, before this. I have sinned against love and good and for the sake of your king's mercy. Well I'm renouncing that sin now, baring my soul, and you're being banished from my body forever.'_**

 ** _'I renounce the evil you poisoned my body with, I renounce the sin I've committed on your planet. And I'm baring my soul to the men you see before you when in recovery now, but I told you not to underestimate me. And with that, once I'm on holy grounds, inside here and my spiritual guardians do this. But the samples, the information needed now, it's your undoing in my eyes.'_**

 ** _'And you're the demonic presence being cast out of my body, along with the pact or whatever you did to me, is being destroyed. I'm never returning, so find someone else, I belong to the two women you see in front of you. But I am a man of God and I'm renouncing the sin I committed to save my friends. Your biggest sins in this are your lust and pride, they are your undoing now.'_**

 ** _'Your self destruction and Shyla, your lust and pride, well that's the way of it now isn't it, you never let your pride blind you. And to the fact that your being lead about, you've been double crossed and I'm free of you now.'_** he said turning his gaze to Sam and Sarah at that and they heard a violent shout at that. **_'No, no you're not leaving me, I'm not letting go, you're my mate, I'm not letting go.'_**

 ** _'No you're not getting in there, I'm not losing you.'_** they heard quickly and they heard it. ** _"You're never taking me alive, I'm ending this once and for all, you just got everyone that cares about me pissed right now. So you want me back, then you got a war on your hands now.'_** they heard as he forced his body to move into the building at that as Sam nodded firmly to that, as Halloran looked at him at that.

 ** _"Running a slight test here, since I'm on holy ground and he's a human version of the demon that possessed Rob 42 years ago."_** he said and Sam nodded as he moved to the door of the building and the effect caused him freeze up. As he pressed his hand to the door frame and that did it as his legs gave out on him as he fell to the floor. As she and Teal'C grabbed him as he said it through the clenched teeth at that response.

As they touched him they heard a scream of pain at that and they all nodded to that response. **_"What the hell is that?!"_** Lou said in shock as he crouched in front of him. **_"It's two things, one is that it's like the garlic effect on vampires, and the other, the amount of love and friendship in our connection right now. This is having the same effect on my body that touching Harry did to Riddle, the books."_**

 ** _"Until I met you guys, let alone the quintet, I was on my own, though Anna and Kevin were my version of Hermione and Ron. But the effects of showing how strong our bond is-is having the same effect on Thanos. That touching Harry did to Riddle in the books now, but that's the key, his remark to you. He doesn't know what love really is, and I'm showing that to him when we do this."_**

 ** _"But he's never going to know love, or friendship in the way I do and that's the reason for this. But his pain and responses in this of coming to a place that is connected to white magic and the lord. He's influenced by demonology and black magic, and the stronger the influence it gets as we force him to let go. And more painful the impact on him, as he's trying to hang on to me now."_**

 ** _"If there was an adult version to the final episode focused on the new leader of the team in the power rangers tv show. When they found out who he really is, it's by them forcing him to let go of the psychic link now connecting him to their enemy on the tv show. And the harder they try to hang on and the more pain their both in, well I'm the new leader of the team, and back where I belong."_**

 ** _"But that's the situation I'm in, right now guys, you five are my sextet, I'm not going back, but he's clinging to me psychically by his fingertips. It's the very same thing, so we have to get him to let go on his end. But he's clinging on to the psychic link, and the harder he's trying in trying to hang on. And the more the spasms start to get worse in my case."_** he said and the quintet nodded firmly.

 ** _"Then I'm breaking that link by any means necessary right now cub, I'm not losing you after I just got you back now."_** McBride said firmly to the news as he crouched next to him then at that information. ** _"Yeah I know, but he's going to act like Terminus, putting up a fight till you drive up the reaction. And like Father Bowdern did, but there's no case of telekinesis, so that's not a factor, here."_**

 ** _"And with that, the stronger the bond and the more damaging it is to him, just watch yourself girls, in case he lashes out."_** he said and they nodded as Sarah went first and she hugged him and pressed her forehead to his as they heard a pained scream at that, before Anna did it and they heard another. Till Sam tried and that did it as the pain shot through the link and short circuited the connection as the trio exchanged looks.

 ** _"I take it that's the human version of Terminus now, he's scared of this place?"_** McBride said as he followed him into the building. **_"Yeah and he knows why I'm here, and it's to exorcise him, the bastard, out of my body. But get ready, in case he lashes out during the exorcism, but I made it clear. Though they had my body, my heart, mind and soul belong to you guys, so he and Shyla want a war."_**

 ** _"Over me, and they're going to get one now, but what the girls just did, just short circuited the link, but first the surgery and then you do the exorcism. Because that's it, I'm never going back to that planet, I did my job, and now it's time to deal with this. Guys once you go home, lock out that planet for good, I'm never going back there, ever."_** he said and the ten nodded to him gently to that.

 ** _"How soon do we have once we get you settled in here, before we do this?"_** Warner asked and left his hand his shoulder. **_"1 hour, 2 hours at the most, Bill, but it's like Teal'C, I'm dealing with making sure that the areas that potion covered. Once in there, and I'm in bed, you're going to have drain 3/4's of it, and then once they break the connection completely, it's having several units ready."_**

 ** _"And with it the first dose of the antidote with it now, but it's day two, so we got three to four days before time is up, but by midnight on all Saints Day. At the moment, it's just a few days in the hospital, but the worst of the pain. And from the effects of the sarcophagus are done, it's just dealing with the rest of this."_** he said and they nodded to him as Richards lead the way into the building.

As the head medic moved to them and Richards explained it to him then. **_"We have another case, regarding a situation similar to Robbie Manneheim. But this is a far more dangerous, because the effects this time are chemical. And in addition to spiritual, but I just got the news, his body is still healing. And in addition to a previous mission connected to this and it's combined with both that. "_**

 ** _"And the added sleep deprivation to go with it right now."_** he said and the other man nodded as he saw the sextet surrounding him. ** _"I take it this has to do with the military APB put out on Doctors Daniel Jackson and Anna Thompson?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded gently. ** _"Yeah it does and it's because with the fact I escaped containment, that they were trying to get me back to finish their job."_**

 ** _"Long story short, if you catalogued the followed episodes, the episode arc focused on me rather then all of us, and together, you got the reason. As this was political sabotage to highest degree right now. As it is, NID are a bunch of assassins in military uniforms, that's including my former team leader. And this man next to me was the original CMO, he's my medical doctor, but to put it."_**

 ** _"And gently now, is that tv show focused on the program is no tv show at all, but the last episode is the catalyst for how and why this happened. And this is the direct aftermath to it, but I just had to relive my parents accident. And here's the result Doctor Fieldman."_** he said and the man nodded. ** _"Well then we better get you settled, before you fall asleep on your feet right now."_**

 ** _"And you guys, once we hit that portion of it, you're staying in the hallway, because we're not taking chances here. After Eckhart got stabbed by a bedspring, we know what we're doing, but let me guess. But this is the human version of the demon that possessed Robert when he was a kid, right, he just attacked several people?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently.

 ** _"Yeah he did, but I just got it on proximity range, closer to level 28 and the stronger the effect, farther away and it starts lessening. And this far away from the base this far I don't feel anything all, and my exhaustion it's so bad that the reason for this. I've just dealt with the alnighter from hell and with that, with this being a medical hospital and my grandfather being a member of the order."_**

 ** _"I'm paying up front, so whatever the cost, I'll pay for it, I just want this connection broken and I'm free of this lunatic that tied me to him."_** he said and and the doctor gently. **_"He's still on joint chiefs medical care, so the program is paying for this outside of the base at the moment here but with that, Doctor. The base medical department, they brought the stuff needed to help with it."_**

 ** _"But whatever's on medical records, before he met us, that's your department now at the moment."_** Sam said and he nodded to her. **_"Alright no problem, but you guys cover the antidote, we'll deal with the surgery."_** Richards said and Daniel sighed and shook his head. **_"With my off the base, they can help you, but this in reverse now, civilian ran and military help now, I'm your patient now."_**

 ** _"But you know my life, prior to ending up in the system better then they do and I don't doubt they brought some of the drugs you and Uncle Darrel used for me. But you're my medical doctor and he's helping you, Dr. Richards, starting with the fact and I'd consider as the first department of many. That I'm bringing into the SGA, but the Jesuit order of Saint Louis and the Alexien Brothers institute."_**

 ** _"This is the first department of many involved in SGA now."_** he said and they nodded to him. **_"Alright, Bill, you help me, I know his medical records better then anyone, but if his system crashed there's the likely chance. Here, that the strand that nearly killed him as a child is about to make a come back."_** he said and they nodded to him him gently as the doctor lead them to a room on the fourth floor.

As Daniel looked at the X shaped boards, that were marking the room on the door and nodded. **_"Tomorrow night or two days down, at the latest, but we're doing this in there, it's not paranormal, but it's just as bad."_** he said and the quartet nodded to him as they heard a voice over to that. **_'What does that boarded up room mean exactly if those boards are in a X across it.'_** he said and Daniel explained that.

 ** _'Thats the the room that my predecessor did this in, but I'm lucky you're not a true demon or denizen from hell. Because you're facing off against four men who love me like a son and believe me, they're not giving up and until you're out of me. If my grandfather was still alive he's your opponent now, but believe me, these men will not give up until it's done and with that in mind.'_**

 ** _'You're seeing everything through me, but believe me when I say that the ones that understand this most and who I was as a child are the trio you met. Two of them are part of the trio that were with the priest that did my predecessor. And the third is the medical doctor that was with them right now when they did it. Well now you're the demon they're casting out of me and they give up.'_**

 ** _'And until I'm free of you, so five days was it, well let's see you try to stay in control when they're doing this. As I just short circuited the connection between us, my girlfriend has never really known what love is. Well neither do you, you demonic bastard, but let me show you.'_** he said as he opened up his mind and memories of 20 years worth of good memories, as they heard a scream of pain.

After getting him into bed the duo sighed as Sam moved to them as she said it softly. **_"How long's he been asleep?"_** she asked and Halloran said it gently. ** _"An hour or so, is this the first amount of sleep he's had since you returned. And from your mission the other night?"_** he asked and she nodded to him. ** _"Yeah it is, we've been hard at it for weeks, because of this little ploy of theirs at the time now."_**

 _ **"Right after we got back yesterday, just as we were heading for the infirmary, he just barely collapsed on us. But normally he had us relieving him of duty after what he told you before we came here he wasn't kidding. What energy he had left and from the return quit on him, but she sedated him. And this was a big no no when it comes to maintaining full control where possessions."**_

 _ **"And in the program are concerned now, but I didn't have to hear the catalyst I know what caused this and this was illegal in the program. Not to let person: military or civilian take a sabbatical when they're emotionally compromised. But they'd been running him ragged and for close to 4 months after the orbital attack, but this was a cross and double cross and I may not have known."**_

 ** _"Of the joint chief's plans for Jack and Frasier, let alone Makepeace, Mckenzie and Maybourne, but it doesn't matter now at the moment."_** she said and they nodded as they heard Jacob's voice at that remark. **_"And Danny never needed to make contact with me after this right now, baby. Because Ryan just reactivated my commission, I'm leading his department in the military side of it now."_**

 ** _"So George had your department I'm leading his and Hank's coming in as well."_** he said and she stood up in relief. ** _"Dad!"_** she said quickly and he gave her hug as she tightened her arms arms around him gently. **_"Hey guys, my name's Major General Jacob Carter, I'm her father, and his new boss at the department."_** he said and they nodded as he looked at his daughter then gently as he said it to her softly.

 ** _"But like I said, he told me the truth as I went to George first, and he filled me in, regarding this right now, before he told me where you were. And I came here now, baby, but he's everything I wanted for you right now and Hanson. Hanson was a nutcase, as is O'neill, thankfully you didn't have me finding you a mate, and the right one too, because you did it yourself now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But in total honesty, I've never been more proud of you now, honey."_** he said and she smiled as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her as he pressed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes at that, before she buried her head into his shoulder. "Deeper bond now, I don't have to lie to you anymore, dad, this is all I wanted, you part of my world now." she said and he nodded as he looked at her gently at that.

"Yeah I know honey and with us changing the timeline you don't have to now, because you're now having me as part of your life. And I've been involved, since you were born now, but no more lies, and total honesty, Mark may have moved to San Diego. But in this case, with you not needing to lie to me or your mother..." he said and she nodded. "Yeah I'm living at home starting now, I'm staying with you and mom now, dad."

"But yeah I know with mom gone, and Mark not talking to us, it's just us now, in this timeline, at first, before we find that connection now. It's we get a second chance, but I just want Jack out of the picture, if he just given him a chance to rest none of this would have happened." she said and he nodded in agreement ad they heard his double answer that as he felt his anger growing as he looked at the young man protectively then.

 ** _"And to answer the added question, if I found out O'neill had exposed you to a rapist and Danny threw himself up to protect you. I'd kill him before having him committed for attempted murder and rape now. So in this case, he's been pushed into a near collapse before this happened and this is illegal in the military guys."_** Jacob said to her firmly as he focused on Daniel as he saw him asleep.

 ** _"Yeah I know, but if you were a priest and I know you spoke German can you understand this, as a result?"_** she asked and he took the book and read through the pages as he felt his anger surge as he answered her. ** _"Yeah I can, but pure evil thrives on negative emotions and any kind catalyst is a way in. Danny's been put through the worst nightmare of any soldier of my caliber at the moment."_**

 ** _"And what he pulled to get you off the planet, no black ops can duplicate right now, because he used their pride and lust against them. But as it states, the seven deadly sins are a one way ticket to self destruction, death. Or in this case, their losing a war right now, their over confidence was their weakness. The briar patch catch just came back with a vengeance, but here's the thing."_**

 ** _"His parents were the catalyst, Ben, but I need every piece of information right now, in regarding it, because though we spoke on the phone. I need to know something now, because he mentioned the date I possibly ran into him. But what did he look like as an 8 year old?"_ **he asked and McBride gave him a picture and his eyes narrowed in rage as he said it then as he told them the truth at that.

 ** _"Yeah that's who I saw the day I picked up my children so we could go to lunch, I invited him along and George and I spent 20 minutes talking to him. But he mentioned Darrel and Dillon by name and then said his name was Daniel Jackson. Tell me the truth, if you spent 25 years looking for him, what in heaven's name happened or is the episode the entire story right now."_**

 ** _"Because ignoring the fact that a member of the team is emotionally compromised and needs a few months to recover is illegal here?"_** he asked and she sighed as she said it. ** _"What he told you and what you saw on the show is the entire truth dad, of the entire team. I know the most about his back history, and by that I mean from Sarah and his friends and now to his parents."_**

 _ **"But since he had to relive his memory of his parents accident, he hasn't slept in a month at the moment. While looking over the pages he marked, I found this written down in a copy of that book Bowdern used to explain it to you."**_ she said as he gave the book to him then and he opened it to check and he nodded. **_"Yeah that just figures, there's more then one reason it hi_** ** _t him this hard."_**

 ** _"But what's your relationship to him, if it just short circuited the connection between him and this character acting like a real demon?"_** he asked and she sighed as she told him the truth. ** _"He's my everything, in truth after Nem he told me he'd fallen in love with me, and he means just as much to me. But he's my soulmate, my imprint."_ **she said and he nodded in understanding as he said it gently.

As she looked at him. **_"What you guys look like when you dealt with Rob, if Daniel knew the entire story right now?"_** he asked and they sighed. ** _"If they choose to turn that situation into a movie, I highly recommend you hide my real name. And Robbie's, from the records, but leave leave Bill and Walter's as they are."_** he said and she nodded as he went further as he read the pages he marked then.

 ** _"At times the catalyst could be anything, but in this case, neither of us realized he found us and this soon at the time. And without us realizing it here now too, but do you speak German honey?"_** he asked and she shook her head and he nodded. _**"This says that for person pure of heart and completely selfless, when someone is possessed while playing with demonology and the occult now."**_

 ** _"If he was chosen by whatever races there are against these aliens, and whoever the people that built the system..., Sam you have his file work on that meeting place he found, most of speak Latin and Bill did. But I speak a small part of it."_ **Halloran asked and she passed it to him and he read it and nodded. _**"Damn it, yes this is exactly on target, as to why, one is one thing, two is pushing it."**_

 ** _"But four, four is crossing the line and if this was an attempt to kill him, I'm having all of them committed for it right now. But those blackouts your friend had are close to this, but that's possession by an alien life form. This is closer to my area, but I guarantee that it's just as bad, if not even more dangerous. Then that, but if this is the reason he came to us a few months ago now."_**

 ** _"It's clear to me that the only help he needs and needed these last few months since that alien queen you drove off the base. Was a chanced to unload his feelings to us, just get it all out of him now, because he never lied to us ever. This was never a game either, he needed me now, Walter and I are all that's left of the quartet that his father and grandfather were connected to now."_**

 ** _"While Arthur treated him during his recovery from the pneumonia he caught as a little boy now, but we know what to do. As to why we saw this before as a result, but with the archbishop forwarding the remark now. It's going from one order to the next, but frankly he needed the one in his home town. Because we're the ones that dealt with the only true documented exorcism now."_**

 ** _"I was the first to realize this and Bill filled in the blanks, regarding Robbie and why it hit him this hard when he was a kid. But there's three things that leave the damn door open for evil to try and take advantage of it. And it's grief, anger and resentment, every evil uses these things when it comes to a pure soul. Just so they can destroy the victim and from the inside out, this maybe chemical."_**

 ** _"But same rules apply right now, and the add on was hate, but I don't have to hear the words. With the fact you saw his memory of his parents, though he was trying to hide the pain, you knew what the catalyst was all this time. But the true catalyst, all this time was Ballard, to answer the other question here. Ballard was close to a mental breakdown like 18 months before they died."_**

 ** _"He was trying to prove his theory on a crystal skull, but couldn't get it to work twice and he was labeled a complete lunatic in the academic community."_ **he said and she nodded. _**"What did he say exactly if everyone labeled him a quack exactly, because Daniel's theories are not only exactly on target. But hard evidence now, everyone that was listening to conversation knows he's right."**_

 ** _"Because they're likely going to get a shock if Danny finds one just like it."_** Jacob asked and he explained that. **_"He claimed that it was a transportation device and he saw a group of alien's made of clouds. But I'm not entirely sure, but I think it only worked under controlled conditions at the time here. And when he couldn't get it to work twice he has a nervous breakdown 20 years ago now."_**

 ** _"But he, Daniel, hates the excavator for not putting one more then one chain on the coverstone to keep it up. He's pissed at his parents for not considering what could happen and moving out of the way. Just before the chain snapped, the grief, it's pointed at them, Bill and the archbishop. Complete and total resentment anger at Ballard, because he abandoned him to the system."_**

 ** _"And for us he never got those last 10 to 13 years before Bill and the archbishop both passed and he's resenting his grandfather. And for abandoning him to the system, because we were willing to get him under our care, Darrel and Dillon. They did the same thing, but he refused to consider us, and his alibi is he didn't want him to just forget his parents, when we never would let him."_**

 ** _"Though now the added resentment is pointed directly at your team leader and former CMO, if they'd just given him several months sabbatical. Just after the mission that started this, he'd never would have been hit this hard right now. But I'm just calling the shots right now and it's he's not returning to the SGC, whatsoever now, if he plans to start ot his own department you still got help."_**

 ** _"And results, but he's not on the front lines, regarding these parasites anymore."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that. ** _"But at the moment here, we're just waiting for Arthur to get the bloodtests back, as he's double checking it. In on what Billy saw in the last bloodtests, because what damage there was he's going to be in recovery for a while from this as a result right now."_**

 ** _"So tell me, what caused it in the first place, if he was hit that hard right now."_** he asked and she sighed as she told him the truth. _**"Just before the mission he told me he was coming back to see you guys for a few months. But before he could tell my godfather this, Jack told us he already took the mission. But we were arrested and sentenced to being miners, before Jack tried an escape."**_

 ** _"But one of the guards shot out the roof of the cave right above him and he got caught in a cave in. But he said that though the damage was 90% healed he didn't know what was left, before he realized that whatever else they did to him. Was likely to show itself during the added recovery, but what damage there was had the effects of this possession added on to it now."_**

 ** _"But I knew him well enough to know that if there was any place he'd go to first, it was right to Dr. Jordan and the duo. Before coming to you, because Father Thomas was also with them at the time as well, but I think he hold your places. Just before he got reunited with you and he knew that was his one chance, because all of you had access to the institute now at the time here."_**

 ** _"To him, it didn't matter he was breaking the rules here regarding the secrecy of the program. He needed you and it's a cause and a effect result, but the catalyst was reliving the accident, and three times. And the added effect was his getting injured in nearly the same situation at the time. But his memories of Bowdern are back along with his parents."_ **she said and he nodded to that news.

As she looked at Warner and he sighed and nodded as Richards doubled checked the read outs and sighed as he said it to them. ** _"The blood tests just can back right now, but what Bill told us is just the beginning, but if they hadn't left when they did. It's that if the blood loss and the effects of the technology didn't kill him. Then the whatever drugs these people used on him would have right now guys."_**

 ** _"But he's at the median, but with two shocks to the system and this keeps up he's going to relapse, regarding the strand he had as a child. But I'm looking at three months recovery from this and another four on light duty right now. But that's seven months, because the damage he read out to me, if he'd been here. It would take 10 months to a year to recover from and even then."_**

 ** _"It's he'd be stuck in a wheel chair and blind for the rest of his life, had it not been for the technology."_** he said and they nodded as McBride ran his hand through Daniel's hair and in response he turned his head to him in his sleep. ** _"Then I'm not thinking twice about this, but he's never going back to the SGC. And for field work, the job there is too dangerous and he's sick of lying to us right now."_**

 ** _"As well as the secrecy of the program, it's he'd be happier if he wasn't around your team leader and whoever else pulled that stunt. And now that we met Maybourne, I'm not losing my cub, not again and never again. Sam tell me the truth, was it because he humiliated them one too many times that they pulled this stunt?"_** Halloran asked and she nodded and the trio gave a nod to her at that.

 ** _"Yes that's exactly, but four scores in seven months, and Jack is sick of being made to look like an idiot. Because Daniel's always right and he's always wrong, but Daniel and I, with the fact he jumped right in there. Just as we managed to hide until we hit the tip of the attack. And we had to split up, but I'm everything to him, in a way I was giving him the strength to hang in there."_**

 ** _"But it's he wanted me to realize he was running out of time and I made it clear here, but that thing would destroy him permenantly and we'd lose him anyway. But the memories that Jolinar left in my memories they told me the technology would take everything that he is. And Hammond went with my idea of waiting out the timer on those vials I gave you."_ **she said and he nodded as he went into it.

 ** _"How long did you say you were trapped on that planet at the time, because that's important now. Because the surgery could cause a relapse, in regarding the side effects. And with it, possibly his catching that strand he mentioned to you right now?"_** Richards added and she sighed as she answered him, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer to the question then as she explained that to him then.

 ** _"We've been gone for close to a month, but he was working over time to free us, but he put his remarks into code for me during this. But something doesn't make sense right now, how did he know to choose this place. And leave the base just to do this right now?"_ **she asked and McBride ran his hand through his hair as he answered her gently at the question then as he exchanged looks with Halloran.

 ** _"It's because he knew the entire story focused on us and Robbie, we told this him when he was 7 and again when he was here a few months ago. But that book on the first detailed account of an exorcism done in the 1700's. Well there was a old Roman ritual, giving a detailed piece of information on page 64. If a conveniently possessed person should be moved, it's to a church."_**

 ** _"Or another sacred and worthy place, away_** ** _from the crowd, as it doesn't arouse much suspicion now. Bill decided, after the latest two attempts didn't make much head way he decided, when Robbie start getting worse. To bring him here as we went to bringing it from his house and straight to holy grounds now. But the archbishop was getting ready to send me to Rome and I asked for a delay."_**

 ** _"So we could finish what we started now at the time, as Bill's my best friend at the time, but I remember it. And Robbie was in the same condition he was, and and frankly it wasn't just spiritually, or emotionally that he was with it. His body was beginning to shut down and he was in the hospital. And for two more months, that's why Daniel needed to come to us, he knew this and his body."_**

 ** _"His body is so beaten up, battered and exhausted, he's out of commission for three months and on light duty for another three months. In truth with us back together and though Darrel and Jane are his legal guardians. We're the ones calling the shots now in his case, but it's clear to me now. That he's needing us even after we break the link, physically and spiritually he's going to be fine."_**

 ** _"Emotionally that's another story, he needs to get what he has to say out of him regarding his parents and I'm taking him to New York so he can say it now. But I'm going it 4 years to 5 for him to heal, so you better forward that to George. Because he can do more good here on earth then by constantly winding up. And in the battle field right now at the moment."_ **he said to her and she nodded to him.

Before she could answer, they heard EKG start beeping and she quickly looked at it then. _**"Oh no, he's having another nightmare here."**_ she said and Richards said it firmly to that as it started getting worse as he shifted position. **"That's not a nightmare, it's..., oh god, there's blood all over the gown, it's happening again alright, what he told us is right on target."** he snapped and the military trio took one look at that.

And Warner said it for the three of them quickly at that remark. **"** ** _What's happening here?"_** Warner snapped as McBride watched him closely as he jerked at that. ** _"That's not a nightmare, the damn bastard that possessed him is trying to take hold. And these have been torn open for the second time in two days, captain over there, General I've got him, but all of you stay over there, I mean it."_**

 ** _"Stay over there you two, Ben give me a hand here."_** he said to them as he gently gripped his arms to hold them down as Thomas grabbed him just as the next jolt caused him to lose total control over his body language. ** _"Whoa, easy, son, easy, shh, it's okay, okay."_** Thomas said gently and he quickly said it to that. ** _"The last time I saw this was after the little Hellraiser hit him just as we were leaving the house."_**

 ** _"I don't have to hear the profanity to know that these lacerations just tore open a second time, because the latest jolt just hit him. Let me try Ben, he's going to respond to me more then you."_** he said to him as he said it softly to Daniel. **_"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe, it's okay cub, you're okay, shh, shh, shh."_** he said in a soothing tone as the jolt started easing then and they sighed in relief then.

 ** _"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, okay, cub, you're okay, that's it, calm down, shh, shh, shh."_** he said again as it broke then as he kept a grip on his arms and waited several minutes, before he undid his hospital gown to check as they saw the lacerations had torn open a second time and he nodded. ** _"That's what I thought, that last jolt you heard when you heard the crash in the storage room was due to this last night."_**

 ** _"But first it feels like someone stabbed you with something in the head, before you feel like you're suffering from the worst migraine headache in history. But that's made it clear it, he's trying to force him to return by doing this, well it's not going to happen right now. We're breaking that link by whatever means necessary right now at the moment here."_ **he said to them at that remark firmly.

 ** _"What the heck was that exactly, if this explains the crashes in the storage room we heard?"_ **she asked and he explained that to her. **_"What you saw yesterday was our human demon trying to drag him back to the planet. But if they spoke German, it's in Latin regarding this, but if he saw Ben yesterday. Then it's the remark Terminus gave me and Bill when he revealed himself to us that night."_**

 ** _"But converting Latin to German, it's still the same remark, but 'minister of Christ, can't you see I'm the devil.'. What that means is it, he, whatever, knows who we are and knows that his target was seeking the help. And of the missionaries of his biggest enemy if he's into demonology right now."_ **McBride said sharply as Warner dug into Daniel's duffle bag and pulled out his notebook at that.

 ** _"They may speak English, but their true language was German, but either way, if this was translated into English it's the same remark. But the bastard doesn't get that when it comes to an adoptive family we're not giving up until we get them out of him right now. We can't wait any longer, but here's the added truth to this regarding Robbie when it happened, but after Eckhart now."_**

 ** _"He ignored his exhaustion in favor of sleep deprivation, because he was afraid the next one could hit and in sleepwalking he could hurt someone. Bill's remarks on that are valid and it's clear to me that's why he panicked when she sedated him. He's scared of it happened again the longer we wait and the more we cut his chances at surviving this."_** McBride said and they nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"Well that helps right now, Arthur, but 25 years and nothing changes in that area. As he still responds to our voices in case he has a nightmare that serious right now."_** Halloran said and he nodded. **_"I maybe in my 70's, but that's not stopping me from working here, but cub still needs me. And no matter how old he gets, but right now, and it's clear that it's all three areas, like Robbie."_**

 ** _"First it's spiritually and then physically and emotionally."_** he said and they sighed and they nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, first it's physically and spiritually and then emotionally during the recovery, he needs to get this off his chest. And to us right now at the moment right now here at the current moment now." Halloran said and McBride and Richards all nodded in agreement to that remark as they exchanged looks.

"Discussion of things, regarding changing the case on foster homes, Danny I need to see that memory, so we can change this." he said and Daniel nodded as he activated it as they saw him three months in after starting school as he broke up a fight. Before turning around. ** _"What the, Carrie, Carrie, where are you?"_** he called out and looked directly at the fence. ** _"Oh god no, Carrie, you didn't."_** he snapped as he ran to check it then.

 ** _"Peter get the underwoods, Carrie's gone, I'm going to go find her._** " he called out to his older brother and he nodded as he traced the footsteps in the snow and moved directly to the trench. **_"Carrie get away from there."_** he snapped at her as she tried to reach the ornament, just as he charged up and the rock shifted position he grabbed her. **_"Whoa!"_** he snapped as they lost their balance and landing in the creek then.

And just as the current that raging from the other direction hit. **_"Whoa, whoa, help, help, we need help."_** he shouted as he hung on to her, just as a he caught sight of a low hanging tree branch and grabbed it. Before they heard a man shout out to them. **_"Hang on son, I'm coming!"_** he snapped as he finished tying to the rope around him and two men hanging on to it as he jumped in and grabbed him as he hold on.

 ** _"Alright pull us up, now!"_** Daniel shouted out as he tightened his grip on her and they pulled him onto the ledge and out of the trench as he slumped on the ground, shaking. **_"Mom, dad, uncle Darrel, grandpa, I need you."_** he said in cold as he pulled his sleeve back and they saw red across his arm. **_"Oh dear god not again, what the hell did you hit?!"_** the woman said quickly as she pulled towel out and wrapped his arm.

Crouching on the ground next to him the man said to him. **_"It's okay son, it's okay, what was it?"_** he asked and Daniel's 8 year old self said it as he was shaking, to him. **_"There was some sort of piece of metal in there, a shopping cart or something, but trying to keep her from hitting anything, my arm hit the busted edge. And sliced my arm, I want my grandfather, send me back to Saint Louis, please."_**

 ** _"I want to go home, I need my godfather, my godmother or just the trio."_** he said shaking in pain and cold, as he ended it at that as he looked at Underwood and shouted at him. **_"What the heck is the matter with you exactly, you just caused a trauma I don't need right now, a flashback to a situation similiar to this, you idiot. Same injury in exactly the same place, you get me to the hospital now."_**

 ** _"I need my medication, because that water is filthy and I just sliced my arm, just what do you suppose is going to happen now. And because of your negligence, once Carter, if he or Hammond and Landry find out. All it's going to take is one darn phone call and you got social services jumping down your neck. I get out of the system and I'm going home, you exposed yourselves."_**

 ** _"My parents maybe dead, but the duo aren't and neither is the quintet, I want my family back!"_** He screamed at him, before burying his head into Anna's shoulder shaking in pain and Forester nodded, sighing. **_"It's okay, it's okay."_** the man said and he should his head as the tears came forward. **_"You don't understand, none of you do, Sir, but this happened to me 4 1/2 ago."_** he said, shaking in grief at that remark.

 ** _"The man who rescued me was Robbie Manneheim, he saved me from the thin ice, I was nearly 4 years old and I'm going on 9 now, but the memory is back. Just take me to the hospital please, I want to go home, my home town is Chesterfield Missouri, my parents are part of the Jesuit order there. But the only person I need now, to raise me is Father Bowdern, just take me to the hospital."_**

 ** _"But to put the gently is this is the very same spot my skates hit, I fell through thin ice as a near 4 year old and my skates slice my arm. But that jolt weakened my body, and this could cause it again the memory is back. I want my parents back, I want the 7 back, that's all I want, send me to Saint Louis, please, I want to go home."_** he said shaking in grief as he buried his head into Forester's chest.

 ** _"Shh, it's okay, but baby, it's us."_** Mrs. Forester said and he looked into her eyes. **_"Who are you, I never seen you before?"_** he asked and Anna answered that. ** _"Daniel you remember though, remember we saw each other just before the accident, Jared and me, Daniel, it's me, it's Annie."_** she said and he looked at her and his eyes widened. **_"Annie, that really you?"_** he asked and she nodded and pulled her into a hug.

 ** _"God I missed you so much, Annie."_** he said in relief and happiness as he looked at the couple, **_"If she's here then who are you exactly?"_** he asked and she smiled. **_"I'm family, your adopted aunt, remember what Darrel said, he had two sisters and brother. I'm one of the two baby, my name Jane."_ **she said and he smiled in delight. **_"Aunt Jane, Uncle Derek!"_** he asked and they nodded and he gave her a hug at that.

As she held him, he buried his head into her shoulder as she rocked him. **_"Shh, it's okay baby, we'll take care of this now."_** she said to him softly and the woman looked at them. **_"Who are you guys exactly anyway?"_** Underwood asked and Forester crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"I'm Darrel Matheson's brother in law pal, and again, what the hell is the matter with you, you could have killed my nephew."_**

 ** _"Darrel, Captain Matheson, is his godfather, we spent the better part of two months looking for him since his parents died. And his grandfather threw him into the system, he needs us and the guys and his friends. That's Jared and my niece, I see the fear in your eyes and you got every right to be afraid here. And it's because there's going to be a lawsuit now."_** he said with a furious growl to him.

"Check out the panicked look in Underwood's eyes right now dad, he's freaked out at the moment as a result of Uncle Derek's remark right now, but why though I'm not entirely sure." she said and Matheson nodded. "He's involved in his kidnapping she revealed her connection to me, he knows that he's screwed here now. Once his wife starts asking questions about this." he said to her gently and Daniel nodded as he remembered this.

And he stopped it at that, as he watched the image as he wiped the tears off his face and looked at Babcock and his maternal grandfather Nicholas Ballard. "Your attempt to hide back fired on two occasions now, because of his negligence. Just what would the trio say when I showed them my arm and told them what happened exactly. This was my god damn ticket to freedom to get myself out of the system and I go home, you old fool."

"Just what would happen once Sam saw my arm and with her, Mark, Jacob and Laura later, huh?" he asked and watching this, the quintet exchange furious looks at that Mcbride said with a furious look at that. "Back to Saint Louis, you want to be safely there under our protection now, you need us most. So us or the boys it didn't matter, just let you leave and return to us." he said and the sextet nodded firmly to that remark.

"Was that the same scar left over from nearly five years prior?" Sam asked and he nodded as he answered her then. "Yeah, and it's close to the same thing, but the face I wanted to see right then was Rob's then, getting me out of the trench. My parents taking me to the hospital and the quintet just keeping me company as my body healed. And from this latest jolt, not quite a few days after christmas, or falling into the lake."

"But everything else matched up, as the memory threw itself forward and I was ready to break down, I wanted you guys back. It may have been three months but I'd been holding it in so long that his idiocy caused that. All I wanted now was for someone, anyone, to call you guys, just so you could bring me home now, Saint Louis was home." He said wiping the tears off his face at that image, and Mel hugged him tightly.

"There's no getting passed that image Nick, you're through when we get through with you now, you sick self rightous bastard." Bowdern said with a low growl at the pain he was in with them. "If that was enough I heard you screaming out like that as you just got yanked down the trench by the current, you just got over one relapse. And I'm so pissed you're on the edge of a second I'd beat the crap out of Underwood for this."

"But his irresponsibility could have killed you at the time here." Hammond said sharply and Jacob and Landry nodded in agreement to that. "Us too, but thank god we took rescue training in case of something like this, but working with the fire department. We hear your scream and followed by the girls, that's enough for us. As we get in there and get you out, before taking you both to the hospital." Landry said with a furious growl.

"Sam, Annie and me are the ones that alerted you to this, just after you hear that scream and that's enough for the 5 of you. Once Uncle Dillon finds out, but thin ice and a freezing cold trench like this, if that's not enough to scare the hell out of you guys nothing is." Caroline Lam said to him and he nodded. "Yeah and you girls were always with him, till we added Kevin and the duo." Jacob said to her gently at that remark then.

"And if we had heard your entire rant at Underwood, I would have crossed checked Darrel's medical records on you. And as I realized who you are and got you out of the system, so to narrow that down: It's that the lake in Chesterfield is the spot, the lake in certain areas was starting to thin, Tony wasn't paying attention to the red line barrier. And crossed into it, though you're less then 20lbs, it still broke and you fell through it."

"Robbie saw this and went to your aid and got you out and in the middle of slowly setting in hypothermia, you sliced your arm right there and you needed medical attention. And hearing you say this my mind flips to the added information, as I call the cops. And on Underwood as he gets placed under investigation for negligence. with the fact. That he's got one too many foster kids, including you and you and this little girl are nearly killed."

"His one mistake of not leaving the fence fixed and not watching you guys just resulted in his nearly killing you himself. Alright that does it, if they're still alive, I want to see them right now." Hammond said with a low growl for the trio and a flash lit up the room as a couple their age appeared at that remark. "Whoa, alright what's going on and why am I here exactly?" the man said and Jacob crossed his arms as he answered him firmly.


	2. SG-1 Reimagined Part II: Visitors

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 2: SG- Reinagined Part** **II: Going Over Future Plans**

"Do you recall this accident at the time Underwood?" he asked and Daniel reactivated it. **_"What the, Carrie, Carrie, where are you?"_** he called out and looked directly at the fence. ** _"Oh god no, Carrie, you didn't."_** he snapped as he ran to check it then. **_"Peter get the underwoods, Carrie's gone, I'm going to go find her._** " he called out to his older brother and he nodded as he traced the footsteps in the snow.

And moved directly to the trench at that. **_"Carrie get away from there."_** he snapped at her as she tried to reach the ornament, just as he charged up and the rock shifted position he grabbed her. **_"Whoa!"_** he snapped as they lost their balance and landing in the creek then. And just as the current that raging from the other direction hit. **_"Whoa, whoa, help, help, we need help."_** he shouted out then as he hung on to her.

Just as he caught sight of a low hanging tree branch and grabbed it. Before they heard a man shout out to them. **_"Hang on son, I'm coming!"_** he snapped as he finished tying to the rope around him and two men hanging on to it as he jumped in and grabbed him as he hold on. **_"Alright pull us up, now!"_** Daniel shouted out as he tightened his grip on her and they pulled him onto the ledge and out of the trench as he gripped the man.

As he slumped on the ground, shaking as a man ran up and his wife crouched in front of him at that. **_"Mom, dad, uncle Darrel, grandpa, I need you."_** he said in cold as he pulled his sleeve back and they saw red across his arm. **_"Oh dear god not again, what the hell did you hit?!"_** the woman said quickly as she pulled towel out and wrapped his arm, crouching on the ground next to him the man said to him and the man paled.

 ** _"It's okay son, it's okay, what was it?"_** Lieutenant Forester asked him gently and Daniel's 8 year old self said it as he was shaking, to him. **_"There was some sort of piece of metal in there, a shopping cart or something, but trying to keep her from hitting anything, my arm hit the busted edge. And sliced my arm, I want my grandfather, send me back to Saint Louis, please, I have family there."_**

 ** _"I want to go home, I need my godfather, my godmother or just the trio."_** he said shaking in pain and cold, as he ended it at that as he looked at Underwood and shouted at him. **_"What the heck is the matter with you exactly, you just caused a trauma I don't need right now, a flashback to a situation similiar to this, you idiot. Same injury in exactly the same place, you get me to the hospital now."_**

 ** _"I need my medication, because that water is filthy and I just sliced my arm, just what do you suppose is going to happen now. And because of your negligence, once Carter, if he or Hammond and Landry find out. All it's going to take is one darn phone call and you got social services jumping down your neck. I get out of the system and I'm going home, you exposed yourselves."_**

 ** _"My parents maybe dead, but the duo aren't and neither is the quintet, I want my family back!"_** He screamed at him, before burying his head into Anna's shoulder shaking in pain and Forester nodded, sighing. **_"It's okay, it's okay."_** the man said and he should his head as the tears came forward. **_"You don't understand, none of you do, Sir, but this happened to me 4 1/2 ago."_** he said, shaking in grief at that remark.

 ** _"The man who rescued me was Robbie Manneheim, he saved me from the thin ice, I was nearly 4 years old and I'm going on 9 now, but the memory is back. Just take me to the hospital please, I want to go home, my home town is Chesterfield Missouri, my parents are part of the Jesuit order there. But the only person I need now, to raise me is Father Bowdern, just take me to the hospital."_**

 ** _"But to put this gently is this is the very same spot my skates hit, I fell through thin ice as a near 4 year old and my skates slice my arm. But that jolt weakened my body, and this could cause it again the memory is back. I want my parents back, I want the 7 back, that's all I want, send me to Saint Louis, please, I want to go home."_** he said shaking in grief as he buried his head into Forester's chest.

 ** _"Shh, it's okay, but baby, it's us."_** Mrs. Forester said and he looked into her eyes. **_"Who are you, I never seen you before?"_** he asked and Anna answered that. ** _"Daniel you remember though, remember we saw each other just before the accident, Jared and me, Daniel, it's me, it's Annie."_** she said and he looked at her and his eyes widened. **_"Annie, that really you?"_** he asked and she nodded and pulled her into a hug.

 ** _"God I missed you so much, Annie."_** he said in relief and happiness as he looked at the couple, **_"If she's here then who are you exactly?"_** he asked and she smiled. **_"I'm family, your adopted aunt, remember what Darrel said, he had two sisters and brother. I'm one of the two baby, my name Jane."_ **she said and he smiled in delight. **_"Aunt Jane, Uncle Derek!"_** he asked and they nodded and he gave her a hug at that.

As she held him, he buried his head into her shoulder as she rocked him. **_"Shh, it's okay baby, we'll take care of this now."_** she said to him softly and the woman looked at them. **_"Who are you guys exactly anyway?"_** Underwood asked and Forester crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"I'm Darrel Matheson's brother in law pal, and again, what the hell is the matter with you, you could have killed my nephew."_**

 ** _"Darrel, Captain Matheson, is his godfather, we spent the better part of two months looking for him since his parents died. And his grandfather threw him into the system, he needs us and the guys and his friends. That's Jared and my niece, I see the fear in your eyes and you got every right to be afraid here. And it's because there's going to be a lawsuit now."_** he said with a furious growl to him.

"Do you remember this day Madam, Sir?" Jacob asked and he nodded. "Yes and I was hoping no one would call the cops at the time, who are you?" he asked and Jacob said it firmly. "I'm his godfather in the new timeline, but do you know who that boy grew up to become exactly?" he asked and the man shook his head. "Add the 29 years to the boy and get a very good look at Dr. Jackson." Hammond said and the man looked at Daniel.

And backed up in shock. "Yes that's right just what the hell do you think is going to happen, once I'm there to save my son, from your negligence. And as he said, all it's going to take is one phone call, and aside from your son and unborn baby. The others are ending up in an orphanage until we get the right match for them. But did you tell him not to say anything to me or Quentin about this?" he asked and they swallowed hard at that.

"His best friend happened to be my daughter, he was close to getting out of the system by my adopting him or Quentin did it. Did you tell him not to tell us the truth, in why there is suddenly a new set of sutures in a spot that was healed up after close to 6 years as he told me how he got that?" Jacob asked and she quickly answered him. "I did it, up until Daniel arrived our situation was normal, so we never had any problems like this."

"Our record was clean all that time, until Jason's parents arrived that month to visit, to answer the other question, regarding when and why now. It's as if every time his parents come to visit, his paternal instinct get shoved out the door here. As for the when it happened, this was the first day after break started. I was beginning to consider him another son and adopting him now, but hearing Peter say that Carrie was gone."

"And then I heard his scream for help, well that did it as Jane Forrester called her husband and until we got them out of the trench. But seeing where he hit his arm, I didn't understand why Jane said not again, how did she know that scar was there." She said and Matheson crossed his arms. "Because she's my sister, Annie is my daughter, I sent her to her aunt, and like he said once I find out about this, it's game over.

"How many foster kids did you have, including him and Caroline?" he asked and she explained that. "We had four, including them at the time, so you're his godfather, Babcock never told me about his previous hospitalization. And..." she started to say and turned to look at her husband as his remark became clear to her. "You mean if I just told him to tell you this, then he'd be back with you general?" he asked Jacob nodded to her gently.

"Going on a fact your husband just saud mam, I'm guessing once Derek explained who they were to you he reported this go Babcock and Ballard. Reason being this was enough to throw out his decisions of allowing us to make the calls. But his sick delusions, in his mind, he didn't want Danny just to forget Claire at the time. But Danny was right, at the second we, the 3 if us out found and it was he was going to jail, and them with him."

"So it's either someone called the cops or he told the girls how he ended up with that laceration over the same place he had it last time, but if we met face to face. And you told me who you are, though he's getting charged with child neglect and near murder. You're free to go mam, because you didn't know they: your husband, Babcock and his grandfather possibly kidnapped my son." Hammond said firmly and she nodded to him.

"Jason did he choose you first, before he realized that they were close to finding him and he told us he was transferring him to a new city?" she asked and he swallowed hard. "You knew, you knew the joint chiefs were close to over turning the order. And you were involved in kidnapping a child from his legal guardians?" she snapped and he nodded to her at that. "You were hoping no one would call the cops, because the second they do."

"And Babcock's plan to hide him is shot, because his teacher was now friends of the family, but injuries only his legal guardians would recognize, in the same place. His grief was clear to me he wanted to either return to this quintet, or the boys. And you knew, you knew you were screwed from the second Forester called her brother. Said brother happened to be his legal guardian: a captain in the United States Air Force, you idiot."

"Only there was no need for that, because his adoptive aunt already found him and with him his adoptive sister. But this was enough to get him out of our custody and back in the seven's, immediately, out of your negligence. And you're so lucky I decided to not take him in, otherwise not only would social services be on our heads. But your plan to hide him from the joint chiefs is screwed." she said and turned back to the 9 firmly.

"Before you sue me and I have to tell you the truth, but I was at the funeral guys, you don't remember me thought, but I came under the name of Turner, Christina Turner." she said and Matheson's eyes widened in shock as he pulled something out at that. "What's that dad?" Anna asked and Turner explained that for him. "It's our year book, theology class of 1956, Father Bowdern's best students, I'm one of them, he's our coach."

"You better replay that, I'm a friend of the family, Darrel, old college friend at the university. When she wasn't with you, Dillon or Mel, Darrel, but Claire it's me, Chris Turner." she said and Claire smiled in delight. "No wonder you didn't recognize him, you never saw any photos of Mel at that age, but the second you realized who he really is and you're taking it to supreme court as you call the coach." she said and the woman nodded.

"And I would have too, but replay that as the five of you are there now and his working with Babcock just bit him in the ass now. If Babcock is this corrupt, then Danny saving Carrie is enough to get him out as the social worker connected to us. And right to Jane Foxwood's finally, but play it back for us Daniel, because this is enough. I'm ready to divorce Jason, J.J., he can stay angry at me, I got his sister and I can get remarried."

"But the welfare of a child is at stake here, but Chris Turner, I'm turning my house into a foster home care facility for kids like the boys in the Christopher Lloyd film." she said and they nodded to him gently and he smiled and nodded as Underwood exchanged panicked looks with Babcock and Ballard. Knowing his life was about to come crashing down then as Daniel reset the image with the entire quintet involved in his life then gently.

"Dillon was here in Colorado Springs as was Peter Ferretti, so it's just me, Jake, George and Hank, Chris, but the guys, Chris. The plan in the new timeline is that before we all get into the Air Force, we're all going to Saint Louis University. So you're meeting our friends early, so consider us and the fact that we have the quintet activating anew here. But social services is connected to convents and Jesuit branches all over the country."

"So though Underwood screwed up big time, I know you'd see this as reason to divorce him, as he moves out, you get our help and in fixing the house and we have your house. Though the fence is high enough no one can break in, when you got kids younger then ten living there. And as a clean living environment for kids until we get them into good home, so with that, that's the rearrange now involved in this situation, Chris."

"And as you get married a second time, but you're the first joined with the quintet and Jane is the social worker now as a result." Matheson said and she nodded smiling as they waited for the replay firmly at that. **_"Why do I get the feeling there is about going to be trouble here?"_** Sam asked and he sighed and they heard a 8 year old voice shout it out. **_"Carrie where are you?"_** the boy called out and they sighed as they knew it.

 ** _"You had to ask Sam, because I think it just did."_** Anna said as they charged to the fence of their parent's friend's house. **_"Tony what's the problem exactly?"_** he asked and he quickly said it to him. ** _"Carrie's gone and the fence is broken, Daniel, what do you need here."_** he said and he quickly said it to him. **_"Tell Aunt Chris and get back in the house, I'll go find her."_** he said and the boy nodded to him quickly.

"Damn it, the six of us are walking home from hanging around at Mr. Greer's for the day as he had us in a sort of added study program, though we're on break. And suddenly we have this emergency, if it wasn't for the fact we didn't have cell phones back then. I'd have called mom and dad, just sp you didn't end up in the trench." Mark said in annoyance and Sam nodded in agrement as the trio surrounded him at that.

As he charged back into house. ** _"Alright if I was a nearly 3 years old, where would I go?"_** he thought out loud and felt his heart start pounding. **_"Wait there's a tree near the trench, come on, I think I know where she went."_** he said and moved directly to the trench at that. **_"Carrie get away from there."_** he snapped at her as she tried to reach the ornament, just as he charged up and the rock shifted position he grabbed her.

 ** _"Whoa!"_** he snapped as they lost their balance and landing in the creek then. And just as the current that was raging from the other direction hit. **_"Whoa, whoa, help, help, we need help."_** he shouted out then as he hung on to her. **_"Daniel!"_** the trio called out together as they heard several sirens then, before they heard Forrester's shout to him. **_"Hang on son, I'm coming!"_** he snapped as he finished tying to the rope around him.

And two men hanging on to it as he jumped in and grabbed him as he hold on to him. **_"Alright pull us up, now!"_** Daniel shouted out as he tightened his grip on her and they pulled him onto the ledge and out of the trench as he gripped the man. As he slumped on the ground, shaking as a man ran up and his wife crouched in front of him at that. ** _"Call my parents, I need a trip to the hospital and fast."_** he said, shaking in cold then.

 ** _"Son you okay?"_** Forster asked and he nodded. ** _"I think so."_** he said, as he tried to stand and then flinched. "That better not be what I think it means, once was enough." he said in annoyance he added as he checked his leg and they saw a laceration the size of a half dollar across his lower leg then. **_"Found the reason for that one, a piece of what looks like an ice skate sliced your leg there."_ **Sam said to him and he nodded to her.

As he tried to stand and then jerked in pain. **_"No not again."_** he said as he removed his jacket and they saw his shirt sleeve covered in blood. **_"Oh dear god not again, what the hell did you hit?!"_** the woman said quickly as she pulled towel out and wrapped his arm, crouching on the ground next to him the man said to him. And the man next to Claire Underwood paled at that sight and she pulled the little girl into her arms then.

 ** _"It's okay son, it's okay, what was it?"_** Lieutenant Forester asked him gently and Daniel's 8 year old self said it as he was shaking, to him. **_"There was some sort of piece of metal in there, a shopping cart or something. But trying to keep her from hitting anything, my arm hit the busted edge. And sliced my arm, the fence was broken, and there was an ornament in the tree she was trying to get to."_**

 ** _"Before you say anything Mr. Underwood, I grew up in summer year round weather, my last exposure to temperatures this cold. It resulted in an Adolescant case of pneumonia and blood poisoning. So how do you suppose my parents are going to take this exactly, just what is the matter with you exactly?"_ **he said sternly before they heard Hammond say it with a furious growl at that.

 ** _"Yes and just what do you suppose this is going to do to you buster, you could have killed my son. And your foster daughter with him, so where the hell is your common sense here?"_** he asked him sternly at that. ** _"You call mom and dad, Uncle George, the piece of metal hit the same spot and I need a tetanus shot. Plus a dose of immediate penicillin here for this."_** he said and Hammond nodded, gently.

As he picked him up, as he moved him to the ambulance then, ** _"Yes we did, but considering this just barely killed you, again, at the moment. It's enough now, that your parents, and we, are going to sue him for this right now. Though I doubt that's not going to be necessary once we call social services right now for this."_** he said, before Chris Underwood answered that remark, her tone stern at that.

 ** _"There's no need for that, I'm filing for divorce, so this is the very last Christmas we have together. It may not be J.J., but I have a responsibility as a foster care parent. And one that says that anything endangers my charges, like say my husband's negligence. Is enough it has to go, so call social services and the coach, I want a new social worker working with my kids starting now."_**

 ** _"But I just reached my limit and this is not getting between us, take him to the hospital, Carrie is going, but we're getting separated after Christmas."_ **she said and they nodded as they took him to the base hospital and they got him on the bed. And out of the soaked clothes he was in, as Matheson got to work and he sighed. ** _"Well theres's going to 5 added stitches to this one, pal, but you got a nasty bruise."_**

 ** _"With your body growing into your 9 year old frame now, it's gone from 15 sutures to 20 now. But with you on your medication, you need to rest three days, and with it being the 19th and school just let out for Christmas now. So best rest for three days and stay warm for the entirety of that._ " **he said as he gave him his booster and the boy gripped the blanket as he gave him the shot.

 ** _"You better do my leg first Uncle Darrel, I got hit by a piece of ice skate in the trench, this one on my arm is due to there being shopping cart in there. And preventing Carrie from slamming into anything, I took the brunt of the blows."_** he said and they nodded. **_"You keep this up and none of are making it to our next birthday with all these daredevil stunts you do."_** Jacob said to him gently at that.

As he laid back at that. **_"Aunt Chris is divorcing her husband for this one now, she's furious his negligence just barely killed me and with me, Carrie. Dad, but other then this, and a set of bruised ribs, I'm alright. I need to stay on my medication for a week though."_** he said and they nodded. "No joke pal, it's adjusting to living in this weather during winter." Mel said bemused as the quintet nodded firmly.

"Well if you want to let the group have it, then by all means right now at the moment, but what I will say is when we hit this point, all of you stay out of the way right now. Yes you're soldiers, but you no clue how dangerous this gets right now at the moment." Bowdern said and the group looked at him. "Now wait a minute he's my best friend and team leader, I'm not leaving him during this time." Dr. Rodney McKay said to that gently.

"And when he needs me to help him recover." Major John Sheppard said, finishing his sentence and McBride shook his head. "No kids, it's too dangerous, as you saw on this movie the fact that the bloody Hellraiser tried to kill him and nearly taking us with him. That's one thing, but if you're not paying attention and you're going to get hurt, if you really want to help him, then do it by staying out of the way and waiting till he's free."

"Because we're not having his emotional state getting any worse then it it is already." Bowdern said and then got another response to that. "He's right Johnny, and like my friends I'm not risking it, the boys and I know what we're doing. So leave this to us and then once done, he's on vacation for a while and you can stay at my house while he's in recovery as he's staying in Saint Louis." they heard in a deeper version of Daniel's voice.

He turned and Daniel looked at him. "Grandpa?" he asked and the older man nodded and he smiled as he hugged him tightly as Father David Melburn Jackson smiled at him. "God you grown my cub, I'm sorry I wasn't here, but going to be once we get the medicine into the market. I'm going to be around long enough to have all four generations of our family together." he said and they nodded gently as Daniel called it out then at that.

"Morgan, Omac?" he called out and they appeared right then. "What is it Dr. Jackson?" Omac asked and he explained that. "Could you stick around for a while, but I'd rather have my grandfather making the decisions though Jacob and Laura. They are my primary legal guardians, my grandfather is just like you, I think." he said and Jackson smiled as he started glowing gently and he smiled in delight as he answered him in the same way.

"If I was a werewolf, shapeshifter werewolf, that's my remark right there, it skipped dad and hit me as a cub, I was just waiting for you to bring it out now. But what would I look like if I was a wolf?" he said and, before they could answer that, he changed in front of them and they saw a wolf with blondish brown fur and blue eyes standing there. With a bemused look on his face at that as he turned his head at them and Sam nodded.

"Well ask a stupid question and you get a stupid answer." she asked and he nodded gently as she crouched in front of him as he looked into his eyes. And he pressed his forehead to her, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and they heard a gentle purring start up at that. "Love you too Daniel, better change back." she said and backed up as he changed back and her parents and brother nodded with a bemused smile then.

"At the current moment that just makes it more clear, but my clan are all wolves at heart but the male side of the blood line had the gene. But to get back to the other conversation right now, it's a matter of certain things, but when we do this. Though the Hebrew were the first created on our culture as a religion, our religions. They don't mix with each other in marriage we, now that it's in the late 30's, we made a rule here."

"That the rabbis and the popes are likely to agree to, but our religions: the Catholics and the Hebrews we never married outside of our own religion. But divorce from one religion to convert to another, that's enough now to get a warning about being in ostracized in life. And close to ending up in the infernal regions in death right now. But as your father and I are priests of the Jesuits right now son, it only make the point more critical."

"To keep to the tradition, that tradition started in 1908 and our's was the key to protecting ourselves from sin." Jackson said and he nodded to that remark gently. "Indeed and I agree with you David, fact of the matter is that it gets as dangerous as it gets, the Hebrews may have had a bad rap back in 1940, during the war. But that's no excuse to point fingers at each other and for racial prejudices, but that's a catch."

"We got to get rid of in 1908, but we got three days to work through this and get it set to where there are no wars of theology, racism or anything else. To keep our balance, we go to a case of traditions and that's only more clear in 1980 after the treaty activates now. So we start with the first, Anatevka and Tevke's way of putting it, traditions, of marriage, schooling, racial and theology discussions, but with us acting like the federation."

"In the Star Trek tv shows and movies, that's the catch, the black ops that start killing out of crazed jealousy, it's the federation in the Heinlein novel." they heard firmly to that. "So fiddler on the roof, so you're just using the Russian Hebrew's ways, as a way to prevent this type of love triangle and from it killing someone out crazy jealousy. When the suitor is more our type in preference then the lunatic fringe of the other religion is."

"That right dad, Fiddler on the roof gone both ways and it starts back in the 1905, so we never married outside of our own religion. As a result and that ritual carried on into now, but that's 78 to 98 years of traditions. Starting with 1905 to 1910 and we go forward from there, as that was the tradition we kept to keep our balance at the time." Jacob said turning to the voice as he saw an older version of himself and he nodded at that.

"Better double check that dad, 1893 works better, as the traditions were created that far back, the Hebrews created their own back in 2,000B.C.. The Last crusade created ours so, from there our traditions as we keep to them. From the time Joseph Smith created the Mormon Church now, so Prophets, Popes, Rabbis. And so on we go our own religion traditions to keep to and that keeos our balance." Sam said in response to that remark.

" I feel better about that then what this caused so far, but with us reinforcing the interactions on the base, it's against regs, we can't date our own team mates. But to Jack regs have no meaning for him, he goes around trying to break the rules. But he says I got to go that 1 step further, look who's talking here. At least I'm not lusting after a woman under my own command I know the rules." Daniel said with an annoyed look.

"Well like I said, with my adoptive son having the heart of a wolf, I choose the wolf over the vampire at the moment right now in this case. To these vampires, it's we're the dangerous ones and vice versa, but you been around my sister so long. It's you're not dangerous, O'neill and Jonas are, you, baby, you're strong. Physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually, but we stick to our own kind now and he's married too."

"We're Catholic, he's Hebrew, in the words of tradition, we marry our own kind, Joe is Catholic, as is Daniel. We create those traditions in the turn of the century, say during the Wild West and back then it's back to things when life was the most pure. And about theology, boundaries in marriage, regarding marrying outside your own faith. Our races can mingle, but we can't marry outside of our own Faith's here at the moment."

"The added catch is in the case of tradition, start in 1900's just before the end of the civil war and leading into now, that's 105 years. Just before we enter the work service now in the program, at the moment, the program got turned into it a case of a holy war. But the war started with the Hebrews and went right to the rapture and judgement day. And which was the Catholic Church, but the Goa'uld done battle with are all from Egypt."

"Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Her'ur, Seth, Sokar, Osiris, Isis, Imhotep, see a pattern here right now, but Hebrew first then came the thuggee. And finally came the clash of the Titans as a result of Artemis and Cronus and before we hit a case of the rapture. As Vala gets turned into the jackal and the game pretense gets taken, literally right now." Laura said gently and her son gave nod of agreement as he said it for their entire family then."

"Your mother's right at the moment baby, I want you with your own kind, in all areas." Jacob said and Sam nodded. "Yeah me too honey, we stick to tradition and we can prevent your heart from getting broken repeatedly. As our families are the salvation of the entire planet, leading into 2150, to keep them strong. And we have to follow our Faith's traditions and the regulations of life in the Stargate program at the moment."

"So no broken heart, you're my imprint in one case and you belong to Joe in the other." Daniel told her and she nodded. "Not a problem dad, with my werewolf best friend, he's not allowing my heart to be broken twice at the current moment. You and mom chose my own kind, but it's back to the basics of life in the Catholic Church. Although once we activate the Stargate program, it's never mind mass or Sunday school at the church."

"We get Sunday school at home and from our home to the 6." she said and he nodded as her brother said it. "Joe, Dan, they're everything I want for you, but Hanson and O'neill, they're loose cannons, but why shouldn't I be surprised. They had this in them for years and too many years of black ops, Jonas let the power lust go to his head. Jack gets corrupted by Maybourne for a lust for power and turns to the darkside, to save earth."

"But in the words of the latest film coming out right now, your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You let this Sith poison your mind, till now, now you become the very thing you swore to destroy now finally. He's turned into Ra, or Rameses, as he develops such a power lust he's lost his mind out of the power. But the Prince of Egypt made it clear, god's all powerful." Mark Carter said for them then firmly.

"Nice and during that 6 month basis I can actually get some work done finally, but every mission from us fixing the hammer to Machello. We can do this as he gets deactivated twice in these situations and we're making it clear. That until he's emotionally recovered from Iraq, I'm taking his position on the team and my unit. And SG-1 A are on going on missions that don't call for violence." Sam said and he nodded to her gently at that.

Before he could answer a sudden flash lit up the room and an alien appeared in front of them as Bill straightened up. "Whoa, hold fire, guys, don't shoot, just relax, but keep it the intars on stun!" Daniel shouted at the younger officers then as they jerked at the arrival and Landry repeated that. "Stand down Brandon, Jenny, relax, no sudden moves and no one gets hurt, who are you exactly and I know what you are, so who are you."

"Because you arriving unannounced is enough to make us leery, as we just started, and though we know of your race as alien's we know little about your ways right now. At the moment as on our planet we created a tv show focused in your counterparts. As we had humans playing you alien's and I know what you are, and at times you're an aggravation to us, Sir." he said and General Jean Pierre Luc Picard said it firmly as he finished that.

"But ocean going Yankee trader." he said sternly to the alien and at that the alien snapped at him. "What means this Yankee trader!" he snapped and they nodded, as that got the response they wanted then as he answered his question firmly, but gently at that. "It means it's case of a financial benefits in our partnership Daimon, whoever you are, unless you're not a Daimon, but one of their underlings in board your ships."

"But when was the last time you heard that remark exactly, where and when?" he asked and the alien looked from him, to La Forge, Bill and Diana Troi as he quickly said it then. "Right after we lifted the converter from Gamma Tauri IV." he said and they nodded. "What happened, but let me guess, you were toying around with the gate network, the gate got hit by a solar flare and you ended up here." Daniel said and he nodded quickly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, alright, who's your Daimon exactly anyway, because ending up on a base like this. And you just ended up in the one place you shouldn't have, so try it and you're getting locked in the brig. But I'm the man that was in conversation with you over the damn radio when Starfleet sent us after you." Picard repeated as he said to him sternly, and he looked at the eight quickly and said it then.

"Picard, Riker, La Forge, Troi, what are you doing in this time exactly?" the alien said quickly and Picard crossed his arms. "Guess again, whoever you are, but we're not our grandchildren, I'm General Jean Pierre Luc Picard, this is William Kyle Riker. Diana Troi, Karen Howard, James Geordi La Forge, Robert Jack Crusher and Derek O'Brien. We're locals to this time frame and you jumped back 365 years now, at the moment."

"I'm a 2 star Admiral, these are my fellow 2 stars, but your opponents in your time frame are exact replicates of us, aside from the visor in Geordi's case." he said, before the next flash appeared as Lieutenant Commander Data appeared at that. "Great timing Major, but just what the heck happened this time exactly?" Picard said to him bemused and he nodded as he looked at the Ferengi standing in front of them with a bemused look.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd find this amusing right now, but not when our timer is running out of time and with those words. Daimon Tar, what might I ask are you doing in my commander and friend's planet's past right now. So far they're used to dealing with Goa'uld, replicators and Unas here, and you're the first true alien race they met now. At this stage right now they never got around to mastering that type of restraint."

"And had General Landry not realized it that fast, let alone Chief O'Brien's grandfather, or my captain's grandfather, you'd be reduced to ashes, so no sudden movements." he said sternly and Bill covered his eyes. "Well that's all five of us right now and he had the same reaction when I used the term Major, Data." he added and he repeated the remark. "Yankee trader." Data said and the alien repeated his remark at that firmly as he said it.

"Just what means this Yankee trader?!" he snapped losing his temper and Picard answered that. "We recognize your interest in making a profit, or is that an incorrect assumption, your response to his remark told us who you are right now Daimon. As such there is only one Ferengi that had that reaction to insults, So Tar. As in the Last Outpost, and your first mission, Daimon Tar, Major." Picard asked and Data gave a nod to him.

"Yes Admiral, this is Daimon Tar, his first officer was Commander Goss and he lost track of them now at the time. Your grandson sent me to bring him back and before he got blasted by your guards let alone the quartet's grandparents." he said and La Forge said it for him. "I knew testing that wormhole was going to lead to trouble, but the damn thing was a dry well, what happened if he ended up here?" he asked and Data sighed at that.

"Was that debate really necessary in my grandson's office, we're trying to keep this from resorting to blows and your men are getting testy with my grandson and Billy." he asked and the Ferengi sighed. "I apologize for that, but they're the ones that tend to get violent when you never know when the trouble starts. Case in point is them attacking you when you ran into each other at the time Commander." he said and Data nodded as he said it.

"Evidently that wormhole that jumped position, it just threw him back in time 365 years and throwing him back to when you were running the baseline program. And instead of Admiral Hammond, it's you in charge of the base and you, Admiral Picard. And Captain Riker, are in charge of Atlantis, I think they jumped back 2 years further then they meant too." he said, before 3 more flashes appeared in the room in answer to that as he said it.

 ** _"General our un named visitors also ended up in the gate room, before I activated the iris in here!"_** They heard Sergeant Laura Grace Davis call out over Daniel's radio. "Great, first you and then Arridor and his friend ended up in the gate room at the moment. You're lucky we didn't have the iris closed or that could have killed them and Goss." Bill said sharply to that, before they got the answering response.

Just as another flash lit up the room in answer to that remark firmly then as they heard annoyed tone to that. "Great so the boneheads miscalculated their jump and it threw them back two years further then they meant to go. I knew screwing around with solar flares and the wormholes was going to lead to trouble. But testing a dry well when doing a science experiment now damn it Arridor, I told you to come through with us."

"At the time here 3 years ago, you idiots and here's the result of your idiocy right now. Your captain just ended up back in my grandfather's time. Sorry Admiral, basic case of trial and error and the case of your seeing the team in 69'." Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge said as he arrived along with Commander William Riker. And Lieutenant Tasha Yar arrive at that and they sighed as Landry answered his remark bemused.

"Goss, Arridor and his friend ended up in the gate room and Tar landed in the infirmary son, so you better round them all up before you take them back to your time kiddo." he told him and he nodded as he shook his head in annoyed aggravation at the news. "God basic case in trial and error and some idiot chooses trying it and lands here. When we're adjusting to space travel and still a military base." Will said in annoyance to that news

"And when our bosses, or we, were still slightly leery of having alien's like him showing up unannounced at the moment too, Jean you better take charge." Bill said and Picard nodded, "Where's your double when you need her right now, and don't start with the smart Alec statements, Data. Nice timing, Billy, Tasha, I take it Jean Luc sent you back to bring him back, and before he got blasted." he said and the quartet nodded to him then.

"And before you tick him off even more then he is already." La Forge said and Crusher tried to hold it in at that. "Come on Jim was that really necessary right now?" he asked and Data shook his head as he tried to keep from smiling. "If I didn't believe it before I do, now, but you act like Wes and Geordi when they're together." he said and he nodded, before Wesley arrived as well as he looked at his grandfather and they sighed at this.

"I just checked the wormhole signature the damn thing blasted through the Stargate network. But they grabbed a Stargate off an un-named class M planet. Tested it, and when using it, the solar flare hit the wormhole and got redirected. But Geordi's right regarding the dry well remark, we can't control where these wormholes are jumping positions when you disconnected it after 451, grandpa." he said and they nodded firmly.

"What the hell, great if we need another clue that this is our future, we just got it right now, Tar what the hell are doing on my base. Are you trying to get blown away, and hold fire boys!" Landry shouted out as 6 guards came running in. "Lovely timing for a chapter rewrite right now at the moment right now anyway. But the price just combined with the last outpost and it's getting out of control." Picard said in response and he nodded gently.

"But Data's right, damn it Tar, have you lost your blasted mind, what the hell are you doing here, right now in our time frame. It's we got testy of aliens like you showing up unannounced right now, but I'm Commander Riker's grandfather. And when your crew encountered them, and believe me, you're lucky my captain of the team intervened. Or you'd get more then sore heads for breaking our landing party agreement right now."

"But that's nothing compared to what my captain would do when he heard your men attacked us when we startled you at the time. But unprovoked attacks, we consider that you want to get violent and we disable instead of neutralize, so put that away right now." Bill said to him sternly and Landry nodded. "I knew the physics involved in this are dangerous, but testing it through a Stargate, it just hit a solar flare, and got redirected."

"He miscalculated the jump, the wormhole we were working on and checking after Goss's men found his way back to their ship. I meant to jump forwards, not backwards right now Admiral Landry, if you're yourself and not your grandson." the Ferengi Daimon told him and he nodded to him. "Wormhole physics when dealing with a Stargate, and that just made my point, Shelby just blew her training lesson here in that situation now."

"If she's trying to work the damn thing by using a solar flare it's not going to work right now as the gate got decommissioned in their time frame." Daniel said shaking his head. "Someone is screwing around with wormhole physics and solar flares and time jumps, looks like Shelby read my paper, decided to try it. And the trial and error threw an unexpected wrench into the works, Colonel." Jenny said and they nodded as she smiled.

"My paper and report was the cause and effect here, she's using my reports, before I got out of the academy and learning by doing. Misdirected the jump, the wormhole got hit by a solar flare and the person testing it on the opposite end of the wormhole. In this case Tar here, got thrown 365 years into the past and when I'm still a Lieutenant. A L2C at the moment, well if that doesn't make your point Sam, then nothing ever does here."

"How do you know it's going to work, answer it's not till you test it in trial and error and Tar just did that right now as a result here. Shelby stay put we don't need any more time traveler's ending up in our time frame right now." she said as she and the trio started laughing at that. "Guys pull yourselves together, and son, disengage the converter on the damn thing, and before that happens again right now over there would you please."

"You want to test the damn thing, put it in one of the unmarked cargobays and we can run trial and error as the years go by. And before it kills someone by accident of playing around with technology that got decommissioned, before 2150." La Forge told him and Data and they nodded to the orders. "No problem grandpa and I'll send that message back to Haden, Morrison and Hanson." Geordi said and they nodded to him gently.

"See you on the other side guys, Tasha." Daniel said as the trio walked into the room surrounded by the guards as they got ready to leave again then. "See you soon buddy, guys." Will said in response as they disappeared. "Well it's just one of those days for us and though not on duty we have the job still throwing our triquetra at us here." Sam said as the new version of SG-1 for their timeline started laughing and Daniel nodded softly.

"Well with Robbie knowing the truth now, as we never knew his real name, because someone is about to catch it here when we get through with them. And while I'm on the subject, we bring his parents and Aunt back as well, but Robbie now, he gets his second chance. As he and Hanna have their memories, but his parents don't right now." Daniel asked and in response several flashes lit up the room as a group of 4 people appeared.

"Whoa, what the heck was that." the man asked and Daniel smiled. "Hey Rob, been a long time, brother." he said and Robert, 'Robbie' Manneheim smiled. "Danny, god it's good to see you kiddo." he said and he gave him a hug then and Daniel tightened his arms around him. "In truth now, the person that got me to out of the lake, after the thin ice, was him, he saved me when we were toddlers." he said to Sam and Lou gently then.

"Yeah and scaring me out of my wits as a result, but Tony was a freshman in college, I was just finishing my second 4 year spiel studying theology and archeology. But this is the connection between us now, what tied us together to begin with. But the starting line up on the team were the trio, Jake Carson and Robert Wilson. Jake was rotating shifts with Adam Fieldman during the practice game." Manneheim added and they nodded.

"So why bring me to the base." he asked and Halloran smiled. "Hey son, good to see you again, remember me?" he asked and Robert Manneheim looked at him closely, before turning to Bowdern and McBride and felt his heart lift at that. "Walter, Fathers Bowdern, Mcbride, yeah of course, been a long time, but what's going on here, if you brought me to the base?" he asked him and Bowdern crossed his arms as he answered him then.

"We saw the parts of your past, before we came into your life son, as such your parents just screwed themselves over." he said and the man nodded as his great aunt nodded as the younger man tried to hold it in as he answered him. "Uh oh, well that's the reason I was trying to keep from breaking in front of you, Father. The connection was already established because we met at the game that day, I was watching the guys practice."

"But I didn't think..." he started to say and turned to the couple and smiled in relief. "Darrel, Dillon, Mel, it's good to see you again, you too Claire, I'm glad he got you back, before we change the past, but with the fact, you're likely to be part of my life. Someone is in big trouble, because you and your father are all doing studies. On possessions and chemical ones in case this happens again." he said and they nodded to him gently then.

"Chemical?" Hanna Manneheim asked and he nodded, "By that I mean someone screwing with voodoo Aunt Hanna as to why this was important now. He got captured by the people of the planet this memory connected to and this image was a rewrite. And it's because he knew my storyline, his father's coach happens to be Father Bowdern. But in my eyes knowing my cub version did it to, I'm more then ready to exact revenge."

"On the people that set him up right, but Daniel's my favorite character on that tv show and knowing the added truth that the show is not a show at all. But a documentary of life in the program now, the added truth came out when he dragged up several memories. But I saw the Jacksons maybe 10 times in between visits up to Saint Louis, he's the son of my favorite basketball player at the university." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"You know these people?" his mother asked and he nodded. "Yeah this is Father David Jackson, his son Melburn, and his daughter in law Claire Ballard Jackson, as well as his friends. Who's names are Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren and I'm guessing the other five generals surrounding them now. Their names are Jason Gates, Joseph Adams, Ryan Jumper, Peter Ferretti, Jacob Carter, George Hammond and Hank Landry, in truth."

"They're the leaders of the Stargate program, which is a more advanced version to NASA as we got our space program off the floor. But in truth now, they just told us everything we saw on tv was not a show, but true as it revealed his connection to me. And with it a connection I never was expecting, but the trio here and Archbishop Hume. They're friends of the family, but had it not been for me, he wouldn't have realized it that fast."

"In what the people of the planet they went to did to him as it was an exact, to me, and replicated down to the catalyst and speaking of which. Is that bastard still here, because he maybe 46, but I'm 58, just a few years younger then the men who are his bosses." he said and they nodded. "Yeah he is, but she's on the broken record syndrome and won't admit she's wrong, because she's beyond weak here." Sam said and he nodded gently.

"Well like I said, for what they did to him, they deserve to go right to hell or just restart their lives without you." he said gently and his father tried to keep from swallowing. "They're not the only ones Robbie, in fact your parents are not having their memories of that, but you and Hanna do. Sure you're a Lutheran, but I'm tutoring you in theology, and I'm spending several years studying exorcisms leading into Hanna's passing now."

"So with that, the tape deck is enough to help me, regarding your case and like I said only this time it's true, but I'm studying three majors and the other two. They are part of your remarks, you know what I am, but they don't in the added occupation. Well my occupation just got doubled, I don't need evidence when it was created for me." Bowdern told him and he nodded in relief then as he answered him then gently at that.

"In other words you really are my psychiatrist and you're also a social worker working for social services and the order in addition to professor at the university and being a priest. But something didn't make sense, what did they mean by time of changing?" he asked and he explained that to him. "That's the 20 day span from October 11st to November 1st, I'd run out of time by the time I moved you to the Alexien brothers, son."

"But your parents cost me ten days I needed to get the right materials in our timeline for this, well once we do this. I'm acting as a social worker keeping an eye on this, and believe me, things leading into the first infestation outbreak. They're not following the same pattern here, because Eckhart's getting cloned." he said to him gently. "What, what do you mean by that exactly?" his father asked quickly and he smiled at the news then.

"So it's not Eckhart that ends up in the hospital, but his clone and even that's enough of a reason for everyone in your generation to want to see this. As if my parents had just gone to you, none of this would have been so close and to answer you now dad. You passed 10 years ago dad and in that time life changed very drastically now. The movie company started putting a more bigger subtext on the Catholic Church since then now."

"Three years ago the company that made their tv show made a documentary, and it was focused on the first ever exorcism done that the Jesuit order and the Catholic Church did. And his life prior to said to exorcism, involving the stages, his home life, and the bonds between himself and the duo that did it and with them the priest that called it in." he said and moved to stand next to quintet, Mel, Matheson and Dillon as he finished then.

"The victim in question happened to be me, dad, they chose actors that looked just like us and recreated it to the entire detail. Which is where it gets worse for you and mom, as to why it unlocked several details, that the trio needed to know. And why he was getting annoyed with you and your attitude, and frankly that's why I bonded so tightly to him. But from the weeks leading into Aunt Hanna's death up to it ending up at the institute."

"They changed my name to protect me from getting mobbed ever since, but for a Catholic this just drove the point home. That at times truth is far scarier then fiction now, but by doing that and I didn't know this at the time either. But Dr. Jackson was the son of my favorite player on the guys basketball team at the university. Which was why the lord lead me right to them, the trio now, after he dragged up the case in question."

"It hit me like a lightning strike, I was meant to be part of his life now, because only I was the only true case released to the public, as he dragged up my alias. As he got into conversation with Walter and Ray, but the quartet were friends of his grandfather. And practically family in his eyes now, but the 2nd season episode. Which was beyond heart breaking and I realized that the cause and effect matched me as he told us the truth."

"Over the TV set when he revealed to everyone on the globe that their show was not a show at all. But the documentary in what the heck's going on when in the private sectors, as Ray and Walter realized who it was that came to them. And that's what scared the hell out of his former team leader, that Dr. Jackson was part of the order. He's third generation Jesuit and one of the best men you could ever meet, last year though."

"It had all of us that loved his character wondering if he was coming home and when he did that did it now." he said and the quartet nodded and he hid a chuckle as he said it. "Aw crap, that's the conversation that you and Father McBride had when I got hit a second time and this time you're waiting just outside my bedroom window. And frankly if Eckhart had been smart he'd have ordered them to call you, but didn't, but them now."

"Well it's pretty damn obvious in why they didn't and I've seen that look on your face once before at the moment, because when you got evidence to the abuse. And physical or mental and they're losing custody of me and I end up in your care as a result Though I'm not surprised you laid into my parents, because if they just came to you. In Aunt Hanna's words, I was happy till you showed up, I always happy till you show up, mom."

"Those nightmares are from the fact that the damn door was left unlocked, but the door is open the key is in the lock and you're mine. Translation: the door is my soul, the key to Terminus possessing me was my emotions, grief at her passing. Anger for the way you were denying me rights to grow up with my love for the supernatural. And taking my toys and books away and finally resentment of your treatment of both of us you two."

"But first the comics and this was before he got in trouble with the cops, that's his double, a good actor. And by the name of Timothy Dalton plays him on the movie documentary, Christopher Plumme played Archbishop Hume. And Henry Czerny plays and played Father McBride, as they changed his real from Bishop to this. And Michael Mclachan played Walter, so everything in the home life, I had no friends here."

"You were keeping me isolated from everyone else and she gave me something that appealed to my tastes now. But the message just before the decoder got thrown off the table was danger and from hell. Before I can ask for a clarification, it was thrown right off the table and you see this and take away my game next when that clarification. One that was a matter of life and death for them in my case as they needed help with mom."

"You remember this?" he asked as Daniel backed it up several chapters as they saw the memories of her argument with Hannah and she swallowed. "How about this dad." he added as they saw the response of his telling them the truth. Just before infestation had the chair going crazy as Hume crossed his arms then. "I told them the truth, before he finally got terminus out of me and to make the charges stick they need evidence."

"Well the documentary gave that evidence they needed, his double also read it out, my actions, I need someone that understands me now and they're the ones. With Aunt Hanna gone were those people, so why should I tell you anything, they understand the nightmares, they're premonitions of my possession." he said to them. "You expect us to think you're well meaning caring parents, then you better think again at the moment."

"Because these memories in our eyes from his point of view are enough that we're taking him away from you until he's 25. He needs those 14 years to recovery and no contact means no contact, I'm a psychiatrist in the next round, Madam. But in the next round,min addition to my mentor, teaching at the university, he's also a psychiatrist. And separation anxiety is not an option, we knew he needed and needs me at the time."

"But everything that he has that you took away from him, the comics, the board any memories of Hanna are going into my possession. You know why exactly?" Walter asked and they shook their heads. "It's because he's our charge, my patient, my charge, when you called us you forfeited rights to him, so we were in charge. And had you called us sooner Eckhart wouldn't have ended up in the E.R." Bowdern said to her sternly then.

" So go ahead and toss it out into the can, he's just going to get it back, because I'm hanging around the neighborhood, waiting for it to end up in there. So I can save it and give it back to him, everything you threw out that belongs to him. I'm saving from ending up in the dump, why do you suppose he chose me, it's because I'm the closest thing to a big brother he has, aside from the boys." Walter said with a stern tone to her at thst.

"He told you the truth, and yet you decided on discipline like this, you call discipline, I call child abuse right now. And in the words of the psychiatrist on the movie, there's several bruises all over his left shoulder and it better not be what I'm thinking here. Because if the father is the reason for that and I'm having him arrested for child abuse, as I arrive in time, we arrive in time, now for the next one, at the house there, to see."

"That you're about to inflict several more on him and that does it for me, but you're both under investigation until the first clear paranormal outbreak. Hanna's gone and he's being teased at school, regarding this, before the infestation starts. and has the desk going berserk, before you trigger the next one and he's so frightened. That he needs me as I'm the only one who can calm him down." Bowdern said with a stern tone then.

"So when do we, that's you, me, Arthur, Ray and Walter get our memories back along with David, because David was my link right to you when he wasn't in school. So I can just call him, when you're at work and we go from there, Bill?" Hanna Mannaheim asked and he smiled. "The week leading into WWII, but you called social services and they decided run an investigatio too, into evaluation until the first infestation at the moment."

"But you're my inside helper, so when I'm at work just contact me and through David, he's an archeologist and at times is at the university library. So he's doing the research with us, for several years here, but just gather enough evidence now. Needed to get him out of their custody and into mine, and Cub. You're welcome to drop by the school gym anytime you want, I can talk to the headmaster." he said and Manneheim nodded to him.

"But we're arriving in time for the chair to go berserk, and you're right, hide and seek in a house this dreary is a hell of a lot more frightening. Then playing a game like this, but that wasn't gypsy nonsense, but what happened. Just before it got launched off the damn table was enough to make it clear. Danger, from hell, the last one was the one that left the damn door unlocked, the key in the lock was her confiscating the board next."

"But the comic books and the board, you getting rough and the effects cause the chair to start going berserk at the moment. We have the evidence needed, but I meant it when I said that Sir, Mam, but do you remember this conversation we had at the time. Because this is a mixture of the movie and my memories of this situation, our memories." Bowdern said and nodded to Daniel as Manneheim crossed his arms smiling at this.

"I hope you got my internal thoughts involved in this conversation, because just hearing he was who Father McBride chose, I've never been more relieved, Daniel." he said as they watched a replay of the night he arrived at his house. Looking at him after McBride brought him to the house. **_"Mr. and Mrs. Manneheim, this is my partner, Father Bowdern."_** he said and they nodded to him, before they heard an 11 year old voice.

"Yes I remember you sounding like this as a child, to me your laughter was like music to my ears as a cub now." Hanna said softly as she heard it. **_"_** ** _Bowdern, wait, why does that name sound familiar at the moment. Because I already met one of the priests that night that pastor ended up in the hospital. And he said that one of his fellow priests was working at the university at the time here."_**

 ** _"He taught the class that my aunt wanted me to take in six years and..., wait a minute when I was at the university I was watching the game. And their coach locked gazes with me, but Coach Bowdern, Father Bowdern. But that can't be it_** ** _unless...,_** ** _Father Willam Bowdern, Saint Louis University. Of course_** ** _he's the coach of the guys basketball team, yes, yes alright, okay, I've got to check.'_**

 ** _'If Father McBride chose Father Bowdern to be the one to get involved in this because if he's here,_** ** _they can't know he's not who they think. His counterpart said that once they found out everything regarding this. He's going to understand what I wrote up, because he's teaching that class. He's also going to understand what this is doing to me right now and to him at the moment."_**

 ** _"The fact they waited till now is one thing thing, but the medic finding me out there that night is one strike. As is the fact of their ignoring my needs and the amount of damage done, or they, in their decision. And to not immediately come to them is enough they're in serious trouble. Just wasted what time I don't have, I need him more then ever, but stage act prep here now.'_**

 ** _'So little trade secret there, because he learns the full scale, and he's going to be furious at my parents for this.'_ **they heard a preteen voice think as they heard a gentle running coming down the stairs at that as he stopped at the fourth stair. As his eyes landed on Bowdern at that as the priest looked into his eyes smiling gently. And he smiled as they saw the relief in his eyes and knew it then as he said it to that.

 ** _'Father,_** ** _don't tell them the truth to what you do, this situation is more serious then you think and this situation I'm in is the very tip of it. In truth they wasted two weeks you needed and I did in this, it's getting worse right now. But in your words now they wasted 2 weeks when you needed every second. In this now and a man is in the hospital, because they didn't come to you for help.'_**

 ** _"Eckhart suggested they come to you, because your order deals with these situations all the time and you know more about this. But in your eyes, the fact they didn't is beyond irresponsible and it causes a near fatal injury. We just entered whatever this next one is, before my mother went to your partner. But ditching my father, I decided to come to you at the university game.'_**

 ** _'Because knowing your reaction in this, it's enough you're not going to take this well that they wasted time you needed where I'm concerned. But priest yes, but change directions, regarding your job, because this was why they were too scared to come to your partner. They think you're either a psychiatrist or working for social services, that's why they waited till the game the other day.'_**

 ** _'But they got everyone older then Lutheranism on their heads right now in religions at the moment. But if they noticed there wasn't a power blast at your university, it's enough for them to get it, around you nothing happen. But the night of the pastor, I ran into another member of your order. And it's not looking good for them in your order's eyes."_** they heard as he looked into his eyes.

 ** _"Hey father, good to see you again."_** he said and Bowdern nodded to him, smiling. **_"You too, son."_** he said and Manneheim looked between them at that. ** _"Again?"_** the father repeated and Bowdern nodded. **_"Yes and I had a little discussion with the medical doctor that found him that night, and he's a friend of mine. But he's also a member of our order as well too and with it now in this at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's the fact he told me that the situation took a more serious turn after you found the initials of the university on his chest. Just before you came to my partner a few days ago, as we met at the game at the university. And we were talking, just after the basketball game ended and he trusts me as well. In essense, he was hoping when he chose who was going to be involved in this."_**

 ** _"He wanted it to be me, because we already had a connection, gathering some of what he told me, I knew that he was going to need me most. And when Ray told me the last power burst broke the vial in his hand now. That's another reason, he gets too frustrated and we have power blasts like that, the desk. And what caused the chair to start moving around on it's own 2 weeks ago now."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, Hanna mentioned that he needed someone to help unload his emotions too right now. But with it she also said that he was considering, when he was ready to start college, to go to SLU. As he had an interest in languages, and taking the class that my friend's prize pupil was taking. A_** ** _nd she contacted my superior at the order HQ, as a result to do it."_ **he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"She did, did she?"_** the mother said and he crossed his arms, before they both went over it at that remark as McBride answered her. "Uh oh, and yes I did, I wanted him to go the university as a child when he was Melburn, Darrel and Dillon's age. So he could learn more about theology and this act of playing with the ouija board. It's a matter of testing the paranormal and supernatural boundaries so I got him something now."

"That appeals to his tastes and frankly that attitude is why this hit him so hard now at the time." Hanna said as McBride said it sternly. **_"Wait Ray, so what's the problem, because what you consider fantasy we consider fact, we of the Jesuit order. We know there is a life after death, the afterlife and from what he described to me. He was attempting to make contact with your aunt, and some lunatic demon."_**

 ** _"Broke through the barrier and jumped into him as the first stage was all the paranormal disturbances you had here. Before he blacked out before your pastor ended up in the emergency room, but according to popular belief. And of those studying theology, that the veil is at the most weakest. When at this time of year, exact words indulging his fantasies, but never exercising discipline."_**

 ** _"With him, a drop of discipline, but why bother with a drop when his resentment at you both is clear. The board, the comic books, his resentment at you is clear right now, and to him, and her, it's why bother with a drop._** ** _When you're both drowning him in it right now, although those words could be taken another way. And to someone outside of the order, let alone outside of your family."_**

 ** _"Said way is child abuse, exercise discipline, by, oh I don't know, attempting to hurt him, even though he told you the truth regarding his peer."_ **Bowdern said sternly and she swallowed hard at that and Hanna crossed her arms. **_"Hanna made it clear, he had no childhood left, because this was a fight for survival. And spiritually now and to us, it's we lost several days by you waiting till the game."_**

 ** _"To come to us, the keys to a person getting possessed are anger, grief and resentment, that's why, she chose me. And contacted my friend who is medical doctor, so don't test us, as one call to my superior results in an investigation. And as I learn why he doesn't have any friends, but gathering certain facts and from what hapens last week, before the pastor ended up the hospital."_**

 ** _"But he had nothing to do with the attack in his classroom, but one raised arm and the attack happened as it causes the chair over there to start going berserk. And after sending him a message regarding this, through his ventriloquist dummy, to contact someone that can help him. The messages that were carved into his chest lead him directly to me."_** he said and he watched him swallowed hard.

As Mcbride finished that sentence as he looked at her sternly then. **"So what's that attitude for exactly mam, because we happen to agree with her. What you consider fantansy has a very thin layer between paranormal and fact right now in this. But what we'd consider this as right now, regarding his nightmares and the very tip of it, but not nightmares, but premonition in this situation."**

 ** _"Is the cause and effect, the cause of his situation right now, happens to be his anger and resentment at you two. And his grief regarding her leaving him, as such it's simple that the people he needed right now are us. And you wasted valuable time we needed for him that was wasted and he doesn't have. If that's the reason he came down the second he heard me tell you who Bill was."_**

 ** _"But if I'm reading this correctly, that Eckhart told you to come to us, and it's because we know a fair amount about possessions, but we also know. Is there has to be a catalyst to why this would happen in the first place. That's why he's here, so he's able to hear the full truth to why Robbie was hit this hard. But the catalyst is the reason and if what Hanna told us is true, it's you're it mam."_**

 ** _"But yes, she told us a great deal right now."_** he said and Bowdern nodded firmly **_"Yes, she did, but you may think I'm butting into your business, but I think as a total stranger. That it's time to lay the record straight, now and here it is in my opinion, a_** ** _nd if he wants a choice at what he wants to be. I think that choice belongs to him, his choices in his life are of his choosing right now, Mam."_**

 ** _"And at the moment here now, you see she had a lock into the order headquarters because the Doctor that picked him up that. He is to be the fourth member involved in this, but the class she wanted him to take in 5 years. Happens to be taught by my friend who speaks Latin like I do and with it, that's what the initials in his chest were pointing out, bringing him right to us."_**

 ** _"She may not have told me what happened prior to her passing, the comic books, the spirit board, but it doesn't matter, because he did he told me that. And for the record, the added attitude there at the moment, Mrs. Manneheim, is not giving you a good standing light my eyes at the moment, mam. As to why it seems he's been watching my friends players practice nearly every day."_**

 ** _"But the class my friend teaches is Latin and theology, and his current prize pupils are Mel Jackson and his girlfriend, Claire Ballard. He said that your son had an interest in learning more about Latin, as he hoped. That it could explain what it was he was writing down and saying in these blackouts. But at the moment, that's why he needed to see me, because like Bill, I also speak Latin."_**

 ** _"So to him, with the fact he met me before you went to Ray, it's enough, he trusts me enough to unload his emotions to right now. And frankly that's what he needs most as he lost the one person that he used to go to here. She was his confident, well I'm taking his case, if I see more then you want me to know. And with it, the fact he's feeling guilt over the pastor right now as well here."_**

 ** _"It's enough things are not looking good for either of you as I can see in his eyes, that if you just come to us, your pastor wouldn't be in the hospital. And you wouldn't have every person not going to your church on your heads right now. Which is another piece to it, and he was hoping that the person chosen would be a member of the order, as we do studies like this all the time."_**

 ** _"I also know he was hoping it would be me that my partner chose now, as to why, it's because I speak the language he doesn't understand. Whatever's lying around his room is the clear fact that the direction his life is heading right now. Which is not good for you two I might add, but 1) if those scars are infected, waiting till now is one piece to it, as is this issue of your trying to lay low."_**

 ** _"As a result of the pastor ending up in the hospital, but what damage done by waiting till now to come to us. The damage is done, but I think everyone in town who's not a Lutheran, but older in religion put it together. That when around me and at any place connected to the Catholics and nothing happens. And when not then we have power bursts like what happened at the school."_**

 ** _"To them, and us, the fact you waited till now, is enough we can consider that as child abuse, in both ways right now. But the fact you never went looking for him and he had to be picked up by my medical counterpart. And after the pastor was hurt, is another reason for us to see as irresponsibility on your part. And when it's the middle of October as well, but here's the catch at the moment."_**

 ** _"But someone from my order found him in the freezing rain the night your pastor was injured. But it's October, it's freezing at night, and it was raining and he wasn't wearing a jacket. And neither of you went looking for him just to get him out of the cold and into some dry clothes at the time. But this far into October, any person that's a medic here knows here right now."_**

 ** _"That when out in the pouring rain as a child, to get the said child out of it, into some dry clothes and under several blankets to warm up. Because the hypothermia could lead to something else, his catching a cold. And that cold developing into the flu, or worse pneumonia."_ **he said and McBride crossed his arms as he looked into Robbie's eyes gently at that and he gave a nod to him quietly then.

 ** _'They don't know what you both do in addition to you're being priests, they think you're from social services and the town county child services. But at the moment, he's right, if they just gone to you sooner the pastor wouldn't be in the hospital right now. And the initials spelled out the university as well, but this was three days later before she went to you as well, but I lost my father."_**

 ** _"And headed for the university to watch the guys play, and he locked gazes with me at the time. But his remark regarding the pastor, it was because I ran into one of your fellow order members, a possible M.D.. And right after the pastor was hurt, but in your eyes, regarding that black out and his finding me.'_** They heard softly as it was trailing on and they heard a finishing remark to that.

 ** _'Its enough we'd see this as child neglect and a reason to remove you from their custody. And that's just the beginning, I get it and if you never told them that, I understand why. But you were hoping I'd choose him, because you already had a connection from day one. Alright we can discuss that later, but if you were hoping it was us in particular I understand why, son, just relax.'_**

 ** _'Though at the current moment, in our eyes they're in enough trouble already, because they wasted time we don't have where you're concerned. And whatever you're thinking, you're right, if they just come to us your pastor wouldn't be in the hospital right now. Don't blame yourself, you had no control, but just hang in there, son.'_** they heard in answer to that thought softly then at that.

 ** _'Looks like they never bothered to get why after she went to you, she didn't know what else you two did. Aside from being priests, but that tone, but my aunt, if she did come to you, in her eyes this was serious now. But that's a family member and you're a total stranger, Father, so from you. It's only made more clear that their actions speak louder then words if you're child services.'_**

 ** _'It's enough to scare a parent right now and when they just met you right now, with you guys acting like this, I never told them the truth. That your friend, the one I ran into was a possible M.D., and if he was this is enough scare them. Especially when the third member of the three of you happens to be a possible medical doctor.'_** They heard as as they heard a slight snickering start up as he finished.

 ** _'At the moment the fact that he's trying to work around things is enough he's scared of you when we talk about this, but that remark. You just scared him even further right now at the moment here, but he's scared about you talking to me alone. And that's enough to indicate he's scared of both of you right now.'_** they heard and he gave a nod to that as he hid a smile at the look in the boy's eyes.

 ** _'I get why, but if you want to keep up the charade, then pull yourself together, come on.'_** they heard in answer to that. ** _'Whatever you're thinking here, get it under control, I've seen that look in my students and players eyes. And when they're trying to keep from laughing right now at some inside joke. So whatever you're thinking here, regarding that, pull yourself together, kiddo, come on.'_**

 ** _'Son pull yourself together, regarding that, I know what you're thinking, but straight face, you want them to think we're also from child services. Then pull it together, come on, pull it together.'_** They heard in answer to that thought, in an add on then, in a slightly amused tone as Bowdern locked gazes with him at that. "Yeah I remember that conversation and I was trying to hold it in right then at the time."

"Seeing you guys like this in giving them the 3rd degree, I wanted a way out of the house before this got worse and so I could unload my emotions to you now. But that's the catch I think, he was trying to impersonate me to get you to drop your guard. But you had it right the first time, I was lonely, I was grieving at the moment. And I needed someone who would listen to me for once, but being around you was the best thing."

"Now for me as you're acting like this was enough to help recover, though getting the psychiatrist touch was a bit too much and I was trying to hold it in." Manneheim said and McBride smiled. "Like I said I get why, but if you wanted us to keep up that charade you have to pull yourself together kiddo." he said in response then. "Then I take it here, he was trying to keep from breaking right in front of them, if you said that remark."

"Because where your students are concerned, wise cracks and jokes in class are the norm, when your students are under 20 here. And as a result, it's trying to prevent whoever doesn't get the inside joke from asking what he's finding funny right now." Hanna said and he nodded to him. "Yes and I was hiding a smile as I let them have it now, but keeping him from breaking right now was something I had to deal with."

"As I was pretending to be a psychiatrist and our bond was already growing but I was already irritated enough at the fact they never went looking for him. And Arthur had to find him, because if I was just driving back from the game between varsity and JV and saw him. It was enough I'd bring him back to the order HQ, or straight to the hospital, as I didn't know where they lived till Ray brought me to their house at the time."

"But a kid his age out there at 11 at night, it's pouring down rain, it's early October as well and he's not wearing a coat, so in my eyes it's not looking good for them here. But as he said actions speak louder then words and the fact he came right to the game. That day to see me, it's only made it more clear now, but from a family member now. It's they see this as undermining their authority, when they're this strict now in that."

"But from a total stranger who's friends with an M.D., who are both from a department that's connected to another department who's involved it's now gotten very serious here. Because once they hear we got connections to social services and the last two weeks alone the damage is done even by a normal social worker. It's seeing this as the child is being taken on as a case for several weeks as we continue do a close up now in this."

"When in the house until we decide to take him out of the house and do this else where and said else where ended up in the medical department of our institute now." he said as they heard that last part repeated firmly. **_"And_** ** _until my friend in the order did something about it regarding him, so I'd consider that enough of reason._** ** _Now, to consider pulling emergency codes at the moment and call social services."_**

 ** _"And what I'd also consider a reason right now is your treatment of him, did you ever consider this, 'for your own good' attitude. As a reason that instead of your trying make them a better person, it's instead causing negative damage. He's just a child, he deserves a chance to enjoy letting his imagination run wild a bit, but the emotions he has is clear, and if that tells me anything spiritually."_**

 ** _"But from Father McBride explained to me the power blasts like this only happen, because their influenced by negative emotions. And there's enough fodder to bring down a building right now, you're playing with fire. It could either burn you or just destroy him emotionally, if what I think here. And is really what's going on at the moment and that's why I want to do it upstairs."_**

 _ **"And it's because whatever she told you,** **I happen to agree with her and thanks to the last two weeks. Right now, he's needed therapy, so not contacting me sooner at the moment here, the damage is done emotionally. He's wracked up mentally and emotionally, at the moment here, regarding his injuries. It's not looking good for either of you right now at the moment here in this."**_

 _ **"Because if you expect me to believe that whatever reason he defied orders, by his digging into stuff that could help him was another reason. To punish him further, as this was the reason that the decoder spelled out the words. 'Danger' and 'hell', before it got thrown off the table, I'd classify that as the door. And that door is his soul right now, if we're right about what this is right now."**_

 _ **"For this possible possession to be linked to his emotions, 'but the door is open the key is in the lock and you are mine'. To translate that is that the door is his soul the key is his resentment, anger and grief and that left the key in the lock. And these characters that nearly killed your pastor and wrote out the initials to the university on his chest, it's very clear for both me and Ray into what it is."**_

 _ **"But that's what I have to determine right now, because if he's been doing what we were going to do and try to find some to explain this. Just before you went to Ray, as I understand this, but you consider this attitude. Of grades, he makes B's and you want A's in school and he makes them. And you want to make they stay that way, when he's working he should be out there now."**_

 _ **"And so forth, you consider where this could lead to, if this kept up in the direction it's going in, because the reason that chair went berserk. It was a self defense response, that you triggered by whatever happened prior to that. So first that, then comes the fact that if you just come to us, your pastor. He wouldn't be in the hospital right now and with it now at the moment."**_

 ** _"If you never called the cops into the fact he was missing, and out past curfew, and it's because something like this could result in. Now, the child services to be here faster then you think, at the moment we're 5 years to drafts for 'Nam. And if this continues in the direction it's heading in, those remarks of indulging his fantasies, they could result in his joining a gang and total self destruction."_**

 ** _"If said self destruction resulted in his getting arrested repeatedly prior to his 18th birthday. But that's why the lord brought us in, save him from that and at the rate this is going its pointing at the fact. Now that the catalyst could be pointed directly at you two, his anger and resentment at you is the catalyst. If this continues in the direction it's heading in, but as a result now in this."_**

 ** _"It's lead to two things and both needed the Catholic Church to be the one to prevent it from destroying him. Either possibility of demonic possession, or his joining a gang and heading for self destruction as the end of the road is prison. And because you're too hard on him regarding things, so think over that now, and what Hanna really meant to you."_** he said and she swallowed hard at the news.


	3. SG-1 Reimagined Part III: New Bonds

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 3: SG- Reinagined Part III** **: Possessed Victims And Memories**

 ** _"Hey son, you mind if we do this in your room."_** he asked and he shook his head as the father looked at him. **_"What's wrong with discussing it down here?"_** he asked and Bowdern looked at his parents as he said it to them gently at that. "And we weren't kidding, to get an understanding here and this part of it." he said to them. **_"It's a case of privacy when in confession right now at the moment, Mr. Manneheim."_**

 ** _"But most people prefer the church to be empty when they open up to us, as it's like, now. But at the moment, he was hoping it would be me, because Ray introduced us right after the last attack broke the vial, in his hand. But that's three injuries in the side of a month right now, and I think he needs to get. In his eyes over this in what he's feeling, out of him, and do it in privacy."_**

 ** _"But a case of Doctor/patient confidentiality, what's discussed between the patient and his therapist is kept confidential as well. Aside from being a priest I'm also a psychiatrist as well, and I'm working with social services. In regarding what caused that power blast in the classroom. Because I later heard that a second caused that chair behind you to start moving around on its own."_**

 ** _"And finally my cohart Dr. Richards told me he found him out in the pouring rain after the pastor was injured. As it's October, it's freezing out there at night, it was raining and he didn't have a jacket on and he was soaked to the bone. And close to suffering hypothermia, so with that, I think he deserves privacy now. In what he tells me here at the moment, and with that in mind right now."_**

 ** _"It's that I'd think he'd prefer it, if we had this conversation in private, and at times, in regarding the parents. They prefer not to discuss their therapy sessions with their parents and at the moment, they prefer some privacy. And I heard he was suspended from school a couple weeks ago. Before your pastor ended up in the hospital, but I'm involved with working with social services."_**

 ** _"As I heard after your pastor was hurt, that someone found him out there in the middle of the night in the freezing rain. With it being October, and I can just add that information to the case right now at the moment. But the case in my eyes is not looking good for you now and trying to prevent his talking to me. And in private, I can just add that to what I have to look into right now in this."_**

 ** _"And with that, if there's a reason for that reaction, I'd like it right now, before we do this, and without anyone attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation."_** he said and the mother nodded. **_"No that's fine, take your time right now, whatever those books on the desk are part of it. So whatever's going on I think you better take over."_** she said and he nodded as he nodded as they went upstairs.

As they saw the books lying on the desk and he checked the covers of each one and gave a nod, before he looked at a seventh lying open. Before flipping it over and saw the image and nodded, before he looked at Manneheim who was sitting on the bed as he was shaking. "I knew I should have gotten it together before you let me have it at the time." Manneheim said with a bemused smile at his preteen self then and Bowdern nodded.

"Was that what you looked like as a child though?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Yeah and I was just passed my 10th birthday when this happened. My nightmares weren't from the books or anything, they're premonitions of the possession hitting me. I was being told what was coming in my dreams, it's like the song of Bernadette. My parents mistook those nightmares and started confiscating everything that had to do with it."

"But positive living environment it wasn't, it was turning into a strictness that left the damn door open, and frankly now at the time. I needed someone to release that anger and resentment too, then again, as an 11th year old, you never want to start laughing at whatever you found funny. Otherwise, who's going to be your new priest is going to ask what it is and let you have to get it out of you." he said and the older man chuckled.

"You know if you wanted to head off what was coming you should have pulled yourself together kiddo. Rule 1) don't start laughing at whatever you found funny or you're going to have your new priest ask what is then get it out of you this way." Bowdern said smiling to Manneheim gently as he sat down. **_"Alright son, pull yourself together right now alright, I know what's on your mind, and with Ray bringing me in."_**

 ** _"But that's what you're finding funny right now, that you know what I do for my job, but them. They don't know what I really am in the added occupation here right, is that it. I've seen you up at the university ten times in two weeks, and another forty, possibly since your aunt moved in with you. And to you, this is a perfect way too as they don't know what I really do right now, that it son."_**

 ** _"You know what I do for a living in addition to being a priest, but they don't and I guess you never wanted him to know. That at times you drop by the varsity gym to watch my players in practice right now at the moment?"_** he asked, smiling gently as they heard a gentle smirk. ** _'Perfect no socks, alright, I got to get him to break first, before we go over this now, it's okay son, you got me now.'_**

 ** _'But don't hold it in, if I was a child psychiatrist, you know what's coming if you tried to lie to me. Now come on now, just be open with me, it's okay.'_** they heard as he rested his hand on his leg and moved to his foot as he stroked gently along the sole of his foot. ** _'Stop, that tickles, hey, cut it out, no, not there, stop.'_** they heard his kid self say as they heard a few mental giggles as Robbie moved and shifted position.

As he nodded as he answered him, looking at him gently as he rested his hand across his legs then as he said it to him then. **_"No I didn't, in fact, I know he's too afraid of you to ask why I'd rather do this with you up here. But at the moment all they know is you're a priest, as is Father McBride. But they don't know your added occupation with it, but I've been hiding that fact from them at the moment."_**

 ** _"And for the last 18 months, and he's scared you're working with social services as a social worker, so I'd rather let his fear of you take control at the moment."_** he said pulling his leg in and Bowdern moved his hand to his side as he shifted position at that as he started tickling him there. As he shifted again, before he moved his other hand to his foot then as he started again there as he hid a smile at that response.

As he moved his foot a second time and he moved his hand as he kept it up then. ** _'Stop, come on, leave my foot alone, I can't take this.'_** they heard as he tried to move his leg away from his hand as he kept it up, as he hid a smile. ** _"Slightly sensitive there, are we?"_** he asked and Robbie shook his head to him and he nodded as he tried to catch his foot before he gently caught his ankle then gently gripping that ankle then.

And slowly stroked there and that did it as the internal laughter started getting worse as he ran it up slightly to his lower leg and then started running it along his heel and sole. As he started stroking his heel and then started running it back and forth across his foot gently. Watching him he could see he trying to hold it in then. **_'Kiddo, if there's one catch to this if you're a doctor that specializes in children.'_**

 ** _"Let alone a family priest, in your current predicament, don't start trying to keep from laughing at what you found funny. Or it's going to have priest try and it get it out of you like this right now, if you want to head this off. Then you should have pulled yourself together right now, cub, because you're busted with me, kiddo.'_** he said softly as he looked into his eyes gently as kept it up then.

As he looked at his face as he tried to hold it in and keep from smiling. ** _'It's okay son, just be open with me, and try to hold back and it won't last long. And it's because I know you're ticklish, I can feel you shaking I know that's one of your sensitive spots. Keep trying to keep silent and it's going from spot to spot, now come on, just be open.'_** they heard before they heard his answering response to that.

 ** _'No let my foot go, and don't do that, don't do that please, not there, don't.'_** They heard before he started on his heel as he tried to hold it in. ** _'No, no, not there, not there please, let me go and please stop, I can't take this, you win, I give up, I give up. Whatever I did to get this, it's not happening again, I swear, but stop please, I can't take this.'_** they heard as he stroked his heel in a circling strokes then.

 ** _'No don't do that, not my heel, not there, no, no stop.'_** they heard, as he pulled his leg across his lap as he kept it up then before using the other hand to stroke his calf then before they heard his mental voice start shaking in laughter then at the stroking running up and down his foot and leg. ** _'No, no, don't do that, whatever I did, I swear it's not happening twice, but stop, please, I can't take this, no more, please.'_**

 ** _'Whatever I did, to cause this, it won't happen again, but stop, please, no more, no more. Come on, please, I can't take anymore, enough already, Father.'_** They heard through mental laughter at that ** _. 'Come on, please, leave my exposed spots alone, I can't take this.'_** They heard in add on to that as he said it to him. ** _"At the moment the fact they waited this long, they're in enough trouble with you."_**

 ** _"And your friends here, for waiting till now to come to you guys right now."_** he said as they heard the suppressed laughter in his tone. **_'No, no come on stop, please, I had enough, you win, I'll tell you the truth. But no more, no more, I give up I give up.'_** they heard as they several mental thunks. "Mental chambers, he's tried to hold it in, but the shields are beginning to crack." Daniel said smiling to that and he nodded.

"Yes and that's an understatement right now if you were him, if they just came to us immediately you wouldn't be in the condition you are emotionally right now anyway. But you're still slightly drained from the last attack, and I'm stronger then you are kiddo. So there's no escape from this, now just be open with me right now." Bowdern said to him then as he watched that memory as he heard his voice say an alteration to that remark.

 ** _'Nice try, but that's not going to work right now kiddo, trying to hold it in I will get you to crack here, and I know you're ticklish. Now come on now, tell me and you lie to me and you're really going to get it right now. Now come on tell me, tell me cub.'_** They heard in response to that as he said it. **_"I guess you're seeing that as funny right now."_** he said, lightly tickling him and he shook his head to him.

As he shifted position at that, as he moved in closer to him as they heard his voice at that. **_'Wait what's he doing unless..., tactic for getting a kid, a patient no older then me, if they're trying to keep laughing to get them to start. Ice breaker now, but if he's hitting that spot then he knows I'm...'_** They heard before his tone shifted as he tried to back track, as he tried to keep from laughing as he finished that.

And as he kept one hand around his leg and the other to his side then as he stroked and they heard the internal laughter start getting worse. As he tried to move back slightly, before the priest wrapped his hand across his ankles in response as he stroked his heel. As they watched him trying to keep from shaking as he tried to keep from caving in then. **_'Oh no, not that too, please, my leg and now my side, no, no stop, stop, help.'_**

 _'_ _ **Oh no, no I know what this is, father, don't do it, please, no don't break, can't break. No, not going to break, not going to break, not that, not that, I can't take anymore, please. No I swear, whatever I did to get this it's not happening again I swear, I wasn't trying to get you to jump me like this, no stop, stop.'**_ They heard as he tried to shift position away from the hand to his side, as they heard it then.

 ** _'No help, stop, don't break, can't break, help, I can't take this, how did he find out I was ticklish, no help, I'm going to crack, can't break, can't break, help!'_** they heard, as Daniel hid a chuckle. "Not so easy Rob, when he's like this you better admit it, or you're going to get it on full blast. As he's good at getting answers out of you and when trying to hide something from him like this." he said in answer to that remark.

"Well I know that reaction he's trying to keep from falling into you, because the second he does and you're really going to let him have it, that happened to me five times. And once in your arms or lap you really let the victim have it here and until they tell you. And in what's on their minds, so again just admit it because once he's like this he's really going to give it to you." he said and the group nodded as they heard his next remark.

"And what's worse is that over the clothes you can manage, but once he hits the skin and that's when you're ready to lose it here." he added as they saw him move his hand to his skin and they heard the internal laughter start getting worse at that. "Found that out the hard way buster and watch it or you're really going to it kiddo, now laugh it up." Manneheim said to him with a bemused smile as he heard his mental thoughts at this.

As he heard himself say it to him at that. **_'No don't break, can't break, father please, I can't take this, stop.'_** they heard as he tried to keep from laughing, before he moved his hand. As he went for his skin of his side and stroking gently. **_'No not there, not there, father stop, please, I can't take this, no can't break, can't break, can't break, stop, stop, help.'_** they heard and they heard an answering response then.

And to that remark, and Daniel tried to keep from laughing at that himself. "Yeah that's me when I was seven as I tried to keep from caving it here. He did this to me all the time, it was after I recovered enough from the pneumonia. And left the hospital, that he let me have it before I went to bed that night, after I said I wanted to read a little longer, as we already had that conversation." he said and the older man nodded to him at that.

"I was curled up on his bed reading a copy of 20,000 leagues under the sea that night and I just reached the squid. Before he said it was time for bed and I asked for 15 more minutes, before he went over this, before I really my mistake in this. And it was that we had this conversation at noon and right after lunch, before I said he wins and went to bed." he said and Manneheim chuckled at the explanation as he answered him.

"I'd like to see that memory if you had my reaction at the time." he said and Jackson watched his grandson lying on the bed with 12 novels scattered around him. And holding one in his lap then, and shook his head. "You know you're just like your father, Danny, I don't know how many times times I've had this happening with your father. But every night it was the same situation leading up his leaving for college at the time."

"I heard from Bill he went to check on your father maybe 10 or 20 times and he found him asleep on the bed with the book lying across his chest at the time. Your father preferred reading to watching tv and he loved being in the university library. As the library had over 50,000 classics to choose from in addition to books to study. In whatever your major was and evidently after Robbie got hit, he was in the library."

"And decided to check the books that he and Ray looked up and the time and was working over time in the study. But after things ended, your father was so exhausted, he was on stand down from a game or two for over doing it while Darrel and Dillon. Forced him to get 2 hours of rest after the game ended as he fell asleep against the lockers. In there and Bill had to go check on them before he forced him to his dorm room to sleep."

"But this was your father when he was a cub, and I heard this conversation you're about to have with him close to 50,000 times. And from the time I was your age and up to your parents current age at the time here." he said and Daniel looked at his father at that. "Did you find that book lying across his chest or did you find it in his book bag, just before he collapsed in the locker room and realized that his studies just laid him out."

"The day right after the season just started now?" he asked and Bowdern shook his head. "It was after the brick broke the window in my classroom just before I had the rioters jailed for that. They just did that in reverse, for the possession, I'd already sworn I'd die before setting foot in there, but for my charges: like my players on the team. My students and for Robbie, I was breaking that promise to myself at the time here."

"But the movie had it in reverse, but first was the possession and then the riot just outside my department building on the academy grounds. But the image had it correct in the classroom, I was preparing to leave for practice, heard the crash. And went to investigate what was thrown and then looked out the window to check. All I could see was a group holding signs in front of the window and went down to see what it was."

"As I saw the other group and they knew I didn't care about color either as these people were protesting against the school's recent racial integration at the time here. But my double just chose the wrong word, said word here, when doing it was 'these people'. And when he should have said the rioters across the parking lot, but my students. They're not the trouble makers we got a case of racial prejudice that just caused vandalism here."

"On school property and I'm a priest so get those kids off the property, the woman and her friends are my top trio's parents. They're off the hook, but I'm not having my students targeted out of racial prejudices now, so get them out of here. And the sextet of cops nodded to the orders, before it went from bad to worse then. That Darrel came running to me and told me your father was beyond exhausted that I came to a decision."

"The woman that was standing in front of my window was Dillon's mother in law, but that made it clear to me here that whoever threw that brick that day. They wanted the African Americans out of the university, as it landed on the fact that my students. They were now getting targeted, and by supremacists in rioters and this time. It broke the window in my classroom, after Robbie, I'd had enough of my own Cubs getting targeted here."

"But one of them had a sign, pointing out that no matter what race we are they were also Catholic, but I heard the answering response. Just before I went to confront the group that threw the brick that broke the window. To me your father and the duo had just as much right to be in the university and going to church, to mass with them. But to me the fact that they did get this violent in the protest, that this crossed a line."

"But my double just got a bit more colorful then was necessary in that scene at the time when confronting the little brats that threw it. As I was telling the cops this, Darrel told me we had another problem and that Mel just collapsed, out of exhaustion in the locker room. As the police chief exchanged looks with me as I told him Dillon's mother was with me and they got to work and I went to investigate what he was studying to cause that."

"But seeing your father's interest in the class was one thing, seeing his study on possessions now causing this that did it then. And I decided he was on hold after the first game of the season started, as I didn't want him over doing it." he said and Daniel nodded softly. "I got to see that." he said and he nodded as it activated as they saw the quartet in his classroom as they saw him call out then to the members on the team.

 ** _"Alright that's enough for today, see you at the game."_** he said and the trio and their team mates left the room as he started grabbing up several things, before they heard a loud crash and he went to check. ** _'What the hell, who the hell threw that exactly?'_** they heard in stern anger as he charged to the row first to see what it was and found a brick then before they heard shouting and he looked out the window to check.

Before heading outside as he rounded the corner as he looked from one group to the next and went to the black man next to woman singing. **_"What the hell is going on over here?"_** he said over the noise. **_"They're protesting over the new racial integration the school set up Father Bowdern, I'm not sure who threw the brick. But it's serious right now."_** the man said over the noise and he nodded to him firmly.

Just as he was answering a bottle hit the wall behind him and they all ducked at that. **_"Get the kids inside, or you're going to be the ones getting arrested if the cops mis-take my remark for you. As you're not the one vandalizing school property right now, Carol, Damian get inside."_ **he said as they heard a furious shout. **" _The Catholic Church is white, not black."_** they heard and the man shook his head to that.

"Doesn't matter what they say, we reverted to Catholicism when I was born and Whoopi Goldberg was Catholic. There are many African Americans that are Catholic, but we got to get that under control and quick at the moment." Dillon said sharply and he nodded in agreement. ** _"Get inside of all you,_** **_before all of you get arrested here."_** he quoted then and they nodded as the group evacuated the spot and headed into the building.

"That was your grandfather that was holding the sign, Jared, your grandmother, maternal side, was the one who was singing, and with me in the gym. I was protected from getting attacked by these people as my coach laid into the one ranting at us. And the ones throwing bricks and bottles at your grandparents." he added and Warren nodded as he crossed his arms then firmly as he watched their new coach take charge.

As he turned and moved to the group then sternly. ** _"Alright which of you bastards threw this exactly?!"_** he snapped as he held up the brick as the car pulled in a man got in his face before he shoved him back as another bottle got thrown as he snapped at him then as he said it with a stern growl at him. **_"I just returned from a war with people like you,_** ** _Officer over here, I want you to arrest these people."_**

 ** _"My students are innocent, but these people right here broke a window and this riot is going to result in a death, I want them out of here._** ** _One broken window and they're protesting over my superior's decision in the inter racial integration program we had set up._** ** _But after my last job, I'm not having my kids getting targeted by racial supremacists."_ **he said and they nodded firmly to that then.

 ** _"Coach!"_** they heard as they saw Matheson come charging out of the building door at that. **_"It gets better, Mel just collapsed in the locker room, Coach."_** he said over the noise at that remark. **_"What, what the hell caused that exactly?"_ **the officer said in shock and he sighed as he said it. **_"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out, everyone knows you were busy with the Manneheim kid the last few weeks."_**

 ** _"But if he was running studies just after you finished that, his studies just laid him out finally, he's exhausted right now."_ **He said and Bowdern nodded as they heard a mental sigh to that remark. **_'Damn it Melburn, you're still a kid, your body can't take this type of abuse and you're supposed to be resting. And not working an all nighter, the night or two, before a game, you know the rules."_**

 ** _'And I find that study guide and you're benched for a week young man.'_** they heard in answer to that. ** _"Deal with Jackson Junior we'll take care of this, but Dave's not going to like this, right now._** ** _Because if this is a family trait, it's not a healthy one when being a scholar experienced in all cultures and religions. And when you're a teenage scholar at the moment, all nighters are not healthy."_**

 ** _"But a scholar who's running all nighters for a class when it's a game night, come on kid, you know the rules. Seriously, they're freshman, teenagers in college, they're not adults, for crying out loud."_** The second officer said and he nodded as he left the duo at that remark. Before he could though, he looked up as they saw one of the protestors light the cross he was holding on fire and he nodded then.

 ** _"Alright that's enough of this, just because my students are colored doesn't mean they're not Catholics. And these people, they are heretics and blasphemers, and supremacists, that's blasphemy they just did. So get them out of here before my students parents really start something with these people. I'm still recovering emotionally from the war, in truth I'm a chaplain."_**

 ** _"I just returned from a war with a bunch of supremacists, I'm war veteran as a chaplain, but I've still got a case of post traumatic stress. And I saw something like this in the war and to top it off I've just dealt with a possession exorcism, I don't need this right now. So just get them the hell off my property now, before anything else happens."_** he snapped and they nodded as he left at that remark.

Charging into the boys locker room, he saw Dillon crouched on the floor next to him and nodded. **_"Working over time and I just checked his bag and found this, looks like he found the books you used and was extending the studies. Just in case that happens again coach, though he was up all night, again."_** He said and Bowdern nodded as he crouched on the floor to check his pulse, and sighed as he said it then.

 ** _"Practice on a hold for fifteen minutes, but help me get him on the cot, he can take a nap in here for now. But he needs to sleep this off and get the nurse in here, well this just cost him a game or 2. Although how your parents are going to take it is anyone's guess boys."_** he said and they nodded to that. "Well now I know where I got my tendency to do all nighters from, dad, because that happens a lot."

"But my case is a life or death scenario, yours not so much but you're still a teenager and you're not indestructible here dad." Daniel said and Mel hid a chuckle and nodded as he answered him then as he said it at that. "Yes, but when sick it's best not to be up all night reading and when bed time is 8:00, and it was 8:00. But we left two hours prior and Arthur just gave you your medicine that night as dinner was 90 minutes prior to it."

"And Bill knew the sedatives in it were taking hold before he chose that moment to end the book time, son. I'd already set bedtime for 8:00, when visiting them and this situation that night you're in recovery, so no fooling around, you have to rest. It was just that once that day, but he wasn't bending to your request that night. And not when he did it once so no for another reading to you session here at the time, you're 4 years old."

"Your body is still healing from that jolt and he's not taking chances right now and neither are the 9 of us. So no argument, time for bed now, if you're just like Sam and I happen to be a basketball player. That'd be the catch we got to deal with and before your memories come back in season 1. And on the first day back on the job Cubs, but son, you're still recovering here too, son." he said and they nodded as Manneheim chuckled.

"I've never seen a 4 year old that read books like this and so early, because the classics drew out some interesting storylines. As instead of tv, it's books to read, instead of dangerous games you played sports that strengthened your muscles. If you were me that's me as a cub myself, at that age it's a love for reading. But decent house, give me a break, more like completely strict and boring here." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

As they saw him resting on the bed with several books scattered around him as he was reading one of them as Bowdern came up to him as he sat on the bed next to him. Watching him as he tried to keep from dozing off as the book slowly dropped, before he quickly refocused as this happened five times and he nodded. ** _'Uh huh, yeah, Cub is falling asleep when reading now, it's time to call it for the night right now.'_**

 ** _'Sorry cub, when the medicine starts taking hold and you can't keep your eyes open, then it's time to quiet down and get some sleep.'_ **they heard gently to him as he removed the books from the bed and sat them on the bedside stand as he looked at him with a gentle look. ** _'Little cub never puts the book down even when sick and still recovering here, I don't believe this, first your father and now you.'_**

 ** _'Your father, when he reading the stuff for his classes, tended to be up all night at one time or another, but it's one thing when as a teenager. And another when your body is still recovering from that type of shock and another from working all night. And I had to drag him to his dorm so he could get some rest at the time, but to recover you need to rest_** ** _, not be up all night reading cub.'_**

 ** _"And I thought Mel was bad at the time, if this a family trait in being a scholar then it's not a healthy one right now. But something's never change here in their family no matter how old each generation gets. But give me the same answer you did this afternoon, and you're busted, now come on, time for bed now, cub.'_ **they heard in a add on as he waited for the answer as he removed his socks.

"At least you're really a four year old and not an adult stuck in the body of a four year old right now, so no temper tantrum when you're on the edge of falling asleep on us. And the four of us, your parents, Darrel and Dillon are not taking chances here. In regarding a relapse as though you're out of the woods, as the boys and I are still monitoring this." Richards said as they waited for the response they got, before his bed time then.

"We didn't find that technology to duplicate this right now until we were fully grown adults but at least no one got turned into an animal literally, yet. Cat, dog whatever it's running into technology that's got that type of effect. Being turned into a younger version of yourself is just as bad, say being turned into a teenager. Or accelerated aging and he's had 2 of the 3." he said as they watched Bowdern watching him as he said it then.

 ** _"Alright cub, bed time."_** he said and he looked up at him. **_"I want to finish this chapter, then bed time."_** he said as they saw a hopeful look in his eyes then and he said it. "Yeah he wants you to read to him one more time before he goes to sleep that night, come on kiddo, is excessive over use of that remark. Just to get what you want really necessary at the moment here?" Manneheim asked with chuckle to that remark.

 ** _'Uh uh, I know that look cub, but you're not getting it for a second time today here now, it's bed time. And as its bed time, it's time to rest and give your body time to heal.'_ **They heard as he answered him, as they heard a mental chuckle. ** _'Well if its refusal to sleep unless he wants to be read to before lights out. Then this never fails to drain the nerves, before he sleeps at the moment, one good thing.'_**

 ** _'With him to drained to get out of bed, it works, but you cub are still running on a slight sugar high from that cookie you had with your dinner. 90 minutes before bed time and I'll just drain that stimulate as your medicine kicks in now.'_** they heard and Richards shook his head the remark. "Alright who's the wise guy who gave him a chocolate chip cookie that size before he got him in bed that night."

"Because he's supposed to be resting, not be having a sugar rush going through his system, and sedatives and natural stimulates like this don't mix. That's why he crashed on him, but you over did it with the size of that cookie." he said as his eyes landed on the plate and they saw half of the said cookie and Claire covered her eyes. "That cookie is the size of a salad plate and someone broke it in half that night, alright memo to self."

"But a salad plate is a foot long, but the middle of it is 6 inches, I'm looking at 6 2 inch cookies in a normal sized one to one cookie that size, but half a cookie that size and they still gave you four of them. In your sugar intake here." Mel said in shock and they nodded as she said it firmly to that. "One quarter of that cookie equals two normal sized ones, but 6 inches that equal 6 of those and whoever did that should have given you 2."

"Okay, keep to the cookies the size of a Oreo or slightly bigger, but never give a cookie this size to a four year old. And when it's close to bedtime, otherwise they're going to be bouncing off the walls for two hours straight. The amount of sugar in his system is wearing off and the sedatives are kicking in. Well that helps, it takes a few minutes and it was safe to use the medication that had it finally right now, but I see what's coming."

"And it's draining the nerves to get him to sleep as the sugar rush wears off at the moment. Although this keeps up for another four years and we got trouble if this happens again." she said and he nodded. **_"I read to you once during nap time, right?"_** he asked as he moved his hand to his foot. He lightly stroked his finger along his foot as they heard a giggle. ** _'Don't do that, no tickle.'_** They heard in response to that.

 ** _"Yes grandpa."_** Daniel's four year old voice said as he lightly tickled his foot then. ** _"You know when you start getting drowsy, it's time to rest, right?"_** he asked gently as he stroked along the sole of his foot. ** _"Yes Grandpa."_** Daniel's toddler self said as he tried to keep from laughing as he said this. ** _'No, no, no tickle, stop, no tickle.'_** They heard through his mental laughter and he gently pulled it away at that.

Before he pulled it back out and started light strokes and they heard his four year old voice say it mentally, his gentle tone loaded with laughter. **_'No, no tickle, not there, not there, no tickle, grandpa not tired, but no tickle.'_** they heard as he pulled his foot underneath him, before his eyes looked from the smile on his face to his other foot. **_"Another exposed paw I see."_** the priest said smiling as he moved his hand there.

 ** _'Exposed paw, my other foot, no, no not there, no tickle, what I did, not do it again, but no tickle, leave my foot alone.'_** they heard in quick tone as he looked as he moved his foot away from his hand and Sam hid a chuckle. "Laugh it up, just wait till you're sick and he's got you stuck on the bed. In truth my recovery resulted in these predicaments from 3 to 7 years old." Daniel said with a bemused smile on his face.

 ** _'Hey no tickle, leave my foot alone.'_** They heard as he moved his fingers along the other foot. **_'Not that one too, no tickle, no tickle no tickle, help, not tired, but too tired to get up from bed, help.'_** they heard as they heard the internal laughter getting worse. ** _'Stop, stop, no tickle, not tired, but no tickle, leave my feet alone.'_** They heard as he answered him as he pulled the other foot in and went into an Indian seat.

"The 4 of us heard this all the time when it came to him, but this is what I meant when I said he had to stop doing this to you guys. Especially when the victim was running on a high dose of sugar, like Arthur said stimulates and sedatives don't mix. And the second it wears off your toddler self is ready to sleep for 3 days. And when his energy levels are returning as bronchitis and pneumonia drain it most." Mel said with a chuckle to that.

"To answer the other question, not 4 1/2, he's just short of 4 here now, but that's why his voice sounds like this. As he started speaking more clearly by the following winter, but the last time he saw me was in 1969, hold on." Manneheim said and Daniel nodded as he jumped forward a year as he met him. **_"Hey Rob good to see you again, Danny this is Robbie Manneheim, he saved you."_** Claire said and the 4 year old looked at him.

 ** _"Nice to meet you, and thank you for helping me, Mr. Manneheim."_** Daniel's 4 year old self said and he smiled gently. ** _"You're welcome kiddo, first winter back, but like you, I know and knew your grandfather as well. He helped me when I was a few years older then you. Your father and the duo were my favorite players at the college."_** he said and the 4 year old smiled as they hid a smile to that.

"Stuck in bed and the sedatives had me slightly groggy so I'm stuck there, as he drains the sugar, but any kid dealing with this. And when they're a toddler, whoever of our group gets sick and with three medical doctors in the gang. And your own family priest is the one babysitting, whatever you do, don't start with story time requests. And after he read to you once, or you're really going to get it." Daniel said and their parents chuckled.

"That's just the precursor, but at that age that basically means, 'don't do that, whatever I did it won't happen twice, but don't tickle me, you win.'." Daniel added as the trio hid smiles. "You're four years old and the tendency had a issue of driving the victim crazy like this when you're trying to get out of range. And he's going for your exposed limbs right now, but trying to keep from breaking and the sedatives in the meds now."

"But if a little debate over time for bed doesn't work than draining the rest of the nerves does in this case. Though said nerves are really do to whoever gave you a cookie that size before it was time for bed. And the bigger said chocolate chip cookie is the more sugar there is in them, but you're a chocoholic as a result. But you prefer milk chocolate to dark chocolate and Jan gave you the ones that were semi sweet here too."

"But as a toddler to preschooler its controlling your sugar intake, and as the drugs take hold faster this way, and I think he knows that." Dillon said smiling and he nodded. "With you recovering the child sized prescription I prescribed you had a small dose of Valium in it too at the time. Your body needed time to heal, so best to recover when reading, eating, taking medicine, a quarter of that cookie and bed, but this, that's too much."

"Like your grandfather said, you're like your father, so we had to take measures to make sure your body recovered from that type of shock." Matheson said to him and he nodded as the trio smiled as they got to hear his voice before they became part of his life. **_"Not tired grandpa, want to read."_** he said and he moved his hand to his side. ** _'No first feet, now side, no tickle, no tickle, help, no tickle.'_** they heard to that gently then.

 ** _'No, not there, not there, no tickle, not there, no tickle, help.'_** They heard as his laughter started getting worse as he stroked the skin on his side. ** _'Not there, not there, no tickle, no break, no break, help, no break.'_** They heard in an add to the previous though as Bowdern answered with a slight smile to his response. "By then I was ready to crack, as he got ready to let me have it." Daniel said and they nodded with a smile.

 _ **"You're not tired?"**_ he said tickling him in the side lightly and Daniel watched his 4 year old self shift position again at that, even as he tried to keep the smile off his face. **_'Don't give in, no tickle."_** they heard as he answered him. **_"Not tired."_** he said and the man smiled, before they heard it that remark. _ **'Oops, we had conversation already, naptime, oh no, not again.'**_ they heard as his 4 year old self tried to get up.

As he tried to get up and the man caught him. " ** _Ahh, not going anywhere here cub."_** he said pulling him into his arms as he left him have it then. ** _"No, no, no, help, help, okay, okay I give up, I give up, you win, you win, grandpa, you win, time for bed now."_** he said through his laughter as he squirmed as the man stopped as he curled up in his arms, and resting his head against his chest and the man nodded gently.

As he pulled him into a hug and he gently rocked him as he left his head against his chest as they saw his eyes close as they smiled at that. As he burrowed into his arms as he left his head against his shoulder. "When did you say this was again?" Sam asked and he sighed. "Two days after Christmas, so we had to get him to rest, but that first three weeks it was close and none of us were ready to take a break at the time now."

"But this was close to 5 weeks into recuperation period now, it's just reading and board games." Richards said and she nodded. "He was also in home school till he hit 8 years old, and we were training him as a junior archeologist, but as he kept saying. That's why he never watched tv, to him tv was books, and he gets more out of a good book. Then off the computer and tv screen as a result here right now, so to us, if he watches tv."

"It's anything educational or just science fiction now." Claire said and they nodded as Jacob chuckled as the quartet smiled. "Somethings never change no matter how old us kids get at the moment, I was on the edge of sleep after you drained my nerves. But this was a near 5 year old and still recovering if that doesn't help. And in putting them to sleep, nothing ever does." Mannheim said smiling and he chuckled and nodded to that.

"It took 15 more minutes before he fell asleep here, but it was 8:45 when Arthur and Ray came to check on us and I let them know everything was fine. Whatever he was dreaming about caused him to shift position." Bowdern said and they nodded. "To answer the other question, Arthur ran another blood test which explains the gauze. He wrapped around his wrist again, and that was also due to the skates slicing his arm at the time."

"But we had that happening 10 to 15 times every time they came to visit us at the time to the point that once he started speaking more clearly. That the debate over being read too, or wanting to read a little longer, resulted in the same argument. And every night till we gave him 15 more minutes, but somethings never change no matter how old they get right now." Ray said as he tried to keep from laughing at that memory and he nodded.

 ** _'Don't bother trying to evade me kiddo in this, you maybe 11 years old, but during this situation, you need to be open with me. Because trying to hold it is only going to do further damage emotionally, but where straight answers are concerned. Try to lie to me and you're really going to get it, come on just tell me son, it's okay.'_** They heard in answer to that gently as he looked at him then.

Watching him as he again tried to evade the answer as he said it to him. **_"No, no I'm not."_** he said as he tried to keep from giggling. ** _'No don't break, don't break, help.'_** they heard and the priest smiled. _ **"Now I know that one's a lie, and you're busted with me."**_ he said as the boy's eyes widened. ** _'Oops, oh no, move before he catches me.'_** They heard at that as he quickly tried to get up as he caught him at that.

 ** _"Ah, you're not going anywhere kiddo."_** he said smiling as he caught him then as pulled him into his arms as he started then. **_"I swear, no, I promise, it's nothing."_** he said as he caught him at that as he pulled him into his arms as he left him have it. ** _"No, I swear, I swear it, help."_** he said laughing as he answered him as he went back and forth between his stomach and side as he answered him playfully at that.

 ** _"Tell me, or this keeps up, cub."_** He said to him smiling as he kept it up then. **_' I can't take this, help, you win.'_** they heard as they heard a gentle mental tone to him then. **_"You keep this up and the next time I'm around you when I'm taking care of you and you lie to me a second time. And you're really going to get it, now come on tell me, tell me, cub,_** ** _or this continues.'_** they heard at that gently at that

As they heard a mental tone loaded with laughter as he moved his hand under his shirt to his stomach as he started there and that did it. **_'God not there, no alright, alright, no more, no more, alright, you win, you win. I give up, help, alright, alright you win, you win, you win.'_** they heard and he quickly said it laughing. "If I need any other motivation to just admit it, that it was it at the time." Manneheim said smiling at that.

As he squirmed then. **_"Alright, you win, and yes, yes, but I give up, I give up, you win."_** he said through his laughter and he let him go as he rested his head against his chest as he stayed put. As he left his head against his chest, before Bowdern wrapped his arms around him and he burrowed into his arms as he closed his eyes. Watching him as he closed his eyes as he burrowed into his arms as he rocked him, he hid a smile.

 ** _'That's it son, its going to be okay, just tell me what's on your mind, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere. It's going to be okay, I'll be here, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere.'_** he said softly to him, before they heard an answering response. ** _'Serious situation maybe, but I'm already feeling the connection growing, if this is our bond now, I'm not letting go now here.'_**

 ** _'And if he was my psychiatrist, our bond would be like this, but just the beginning. I'm glad I can go to him now, because at the momen now, I need him. And Father McBride, more then my parents, they know what I'm feeling, in this, I need them more then I need my parents. And they're not going to take it well when they learn why.'_** they heard him thinking softly as he relaxed then.

As he stayed put then, before Bowdern rubbed his back as he saw his eyes and knew he was tired then and hid a nod. Before he tried it then as he rubbed the skin of his back and he left his head on his leg and he knew it then. ** _'It's okay son, just rest for a few minutes then we can talk, lovely just one night in our bond. And it's already draining the tension, yes that's another clue he hasn't slept in nearly 4 days.'_**

 ** _'Like the blackouts he's scared to sleep, because he's afraid what happened to the pastor could happen. Again, and when he's asleep as he has a blackout when sleepwalking. But I'm adding that to the psychological report in this situation, Eckhart you idiot, you should have insisted they come to us. Instead of doing this yourself here, I'm seeing a clear case of evidence here right now.'_**

 ** _'But emotional and physical abuse and the damage you caused and by not telling us sooner has done enough damage. It's going to take 6 months to 2 years to recover from it, the little guy needs therapy for this. But it's back on me now and he needs me more then ever, alright I'm doing both parts. When it comes to this, but he needs me now.'_** he thought firmly as he watched him gently.

As they heard Manneheim answer him then gently at that and aloud as he relaxed and sat up then as he answered hm aloud then gently. **_"Because with what I got to tell you, it's enough you'd call social services anyway at the moment and just to get me out of the house right now._** ** _But that portion of the story and alibi you told him was right on target, I ran into one of your fellow priests that night."_**

 ** _"And they took me and got me into a set of dry clothes, though it wasn't Father McBride. It was another member of the order, and from his analysis, he sounded like a doctor."_** he said and Bowdern nodded as he answered him as he answered him gently as he told him the truth. "Yeah and I never thought you'd be our victim for what happened that night." Richards said and he nodded as he refocused then.

 ** _"That was actually Father Richards you ran into that night, and yes he's a medical doctor. But with the pastor in the hospital, and you're in shock at what just happened. It's enough we'd start pulling several strings just to find out what happened here. But this started something, and everyone that saw you at the game now realized that on holy ground, nothing happens, off it though."_**

 ** _"And that's when something like this happens, just before your mother came to Ray, but with what he told me right now. I'm guessing the power blasts are getting stronger by the minute, because whatever attacked you the other night. Broke the vial in his hand, which explains the gauze wrapped around his wrist and palm now, but since that day when she did, I guess it explains these."_**

 ** _"I take it ever since this started now you were looking up anything you could to explain this right now. Going to the library so you could try to understand this, as you never took Latin, you don't understand what you're saying?"_ **Bowdern asked him and the boy nodded. **_"Yeah I know my parents told you this already, but_** ** _my parents have no religious training, they never studied Latin, whatsoever."_**

 ** _"Nor any language older then Lutheranism here as a result, but looking into languages prior to my aunt passing. But I went to Father Jackson and he helped me out, he said that if I ever needed help to go to you. But that's the problem, my parents didn't know and had no one else to turn to. After they found the initials of the university on my chest and she went to Father McBride."_**

 ** _"Which I know is what she told Father McBride when she went to him, but though no religious training. That's in their case, not mine, I got more an interest in theology and languages at the moment here now. Although I think I'm a younger version of Mel Jackson, if he's your best student in that class. But they're skeptics and in one cases atheists as well regarding the bible."_**

 ** _"But I'm not bothering to follow their views on this and my aunt was undermining that by teaching some of the religion to me. A little bit of Latin, some from the New Testament, and I read the story focused on exodus as well. And a few other things, but_** ** _since this started and two weeks prior, that now became more then an interest, as I was looking up things that could help."_**

 ** _"And I was learning a small bit of Latin, but not enough to make any headway right now, in truth, though I learned a bit. It's not enough for me to understand what it is I'm saying, or whoever was doing the talking through me is saying. My aunt was teaching me, but what I got was just the beginning, and looking into a few other things in psychology, I uncovered a few things in it now."_**

 ** _"And it's enough in your eyes that you guys are making good on that warning to her and with that before it gets worse._** ** _My parents were born Catholic and to me, I'd rather go back to my original faith, as you studied stuff like this. And extensively_** ** _, that's not stopping me from trying to understand it. So to me, your studies of the language, were what I need more then going to a skeptic."_**

 ** _"They're also skeptics in the fact there's more then life after death, and dad was trying to figure in a rational response. And into why the armchair was moving around on its own, before the pastor ended up in the hospital. So seances, poltergeist intrusions, possible demonic attacks. To them, my aunt was indulging in my fantasies, because they're skeptics and any religion."_**

 ** _"That's older then Lutheranism is considered fantasy, because they don't believe in what direction the soul is going to go in. Or that hell was a myth, let alone heaven, of the 3 of us, I'm the one taking it far more seriously. Because we have the chair moving around on its own, the other night, I find the initials of the university cut into my chest, and somehow, and I'm not sure how."_**

 ** _"But my aunt possessed the ventriloquist dummy I created, but I gathered so far, if anyone was practicing real magic. And I mean like the people out in Sam Fransisco, these outbreaks in things moving around on their own. Or something exploding it happens when you lose control of your emotions. So everything regarding that was in either Latin or German, and I don't speak either of them."_**

 ** _"I know what classes you teach there at the university, let alone you're the basketball coach as well. But I was willing to come right to you, so I could at least get an understanding of what it is that's going on here. As you're the Latin and theology teacher at the university, to my parents though. To them, it's that your area, it's a bunch of fantansy with you doing studies now."_**

 ** _"Of Exodus, and at times you also run research into in different countries regarding religion, to my parents now. It's indulging my fantasies, and as is the possibility of there being life after death as well. I'm not sure what it was, but the past year, my only escape from the strictness of their rules. It was by going to the library or going to see the guys in practice at the university gym."_**

 ** _"But that's why you saw me ten times in the past week alone, but if higher hand had a hand in bringing you into my life now. Then I think it was saying it was time to return to my original faith, my family were born Catholics. My aunt said that if I was in trouble or needed help, then seek out an order member. Though I think the lord chose in advance and chose you and Father McBride."_**

 ** _"Though you more then him, because you understand and would understand what it is I'm saying more then he would. But in truth, I spent nearly a week trying to look up the words I said and the translation, resulted in this. I'm a beginner, I never got what this meant though."_** he said as he pulled the notepad out and handed it to him as he read it and nodded gently to him as he went further.

 ** _"But I thought if I could get a cross reference now, maybe I could figure this out at the moment, it's been two days to a week and no luck. But my aunt, she's Catholic, she was teaching me a small bit, just before she died. I was studying the New Testament the last month since, till it hit me now at the moment. All these things regarding my parents, it's left the door unlocked now."_**

 ** _"My aunt's been gone less then a month, I keep hearing noises in her bedroom, the rocking chair rocking back and forth, by itself, the spirit board decoder. It's moving around as well, it's like there's a ghost in this house. Not long into the drill at the school someone gave a cruel remark regarding my aunt. I felt a jolt of anger and suddenly the desk was moving around on its own as a result."_**

 ** _"Right after it got me suspended, dad lost his temper at the fact I was suspended for the next two months. And suddenly the chair I was sitting in started going berserk as well, they thought it was a poltergeist intrusion. And took me to our pastor, who's got an interest in the paranormal. That I had another attack like what happened when they found the university's initials."_**

 ** _"On my chest, and then suddenly, I feel like someone stabbed me in the stomach, before I wake up, to find the spring in my hand. And my hand covered in blood and him lying on the floor with blood pouring out if his arm. But if they just gone to you guys, as you and Father McBride, your department. It does this all the time, you know more then they do, he wouldn't have gotten hurt."_**

 ** _"But the damage is done and I'm scared it's going to happen again, and someone else is going to get hurt or killed. They wasted close to two weeks, in going to the wrong people, and it nearly kills a man. And I've got to live with the guilt I can't control what happens and it hurts someone. I didn't care I was broke their rules, I decided to come to you, you're the ones who understand."_**

 ** _"That's why I was at the game and watching the guys, I decided to come right to you, before she went to your friend. And I ran into Father Richards, all three all from the same order, you're who I need. But that's precisely the problem, if they just gone to you an innocent man wouldn't be in the hospital. And we could go over this together, it's their fault he's in the hospital right now."_**

 ** _"And to be honest, that remark, it could mean that they're the reason I've been targeted by whatever this is, and I'm scared. But I don't think it's just them but the added pain of losing my aunt, it's been less then two weeks. Whatever you're thinking here, you're right the first time, I'm sick of their rules. I'm furious at them for this, that, if they just gone to you, what happened to him."_**

 ** _"It wouldn't have happened at all, and I'm scared that someone else is going to get hurt, because I can't control my actions every time I black out."_ **he said and Bowdern nodded to him as he rested his hand on his shoulder softly at that as they paled. "That's it, now, he needed you guys like I did after I realized what the heck was going on here, but for a kid younger then 15, it's they needed the person who gets it."

"And more then some idiot who's a skeptic, our church, we do this all the time, and at the moment he's right, but if they just gone to you guys right now. The pastor wouldn't be in the hospital right now at the moment." Daniel said and he nodded. "I know, and I went over that with him, but it was clear to me, that he blamed them for this. He's suffering the guilt of hurting someone and it's because they didn't come to us now."

"But anger, grief and resentment now, he blamed them for this, all of it, and now he was unloading all of his emotions to me." he said as he heard his voice say it. **_"So that's it for you, you blame them right now, because if they'd come to us, immediately. Your pastor wouldn't be in the hospital right now, I understand and at the moment you're correct, their decision was irresponsible at the moment."_**

 ** _"I'm not a normal priest either, but my department at times does business with social services. My class was meant to go over theology and Latin, helping someone in languages to understand the true root of the language in the church._** ** _But did you tell your parents what I really am in terms of my job, or were you hiding this from them that you know I'm a teacher at the school._**

 ** _"And the boys coach, just_** ** _you can scare them out of their wits by making them think I'm child services as a social worker, son?"_ **he asked and the boy nodded to him as he answered him the ** _"Yeah that's it exactly, Aunt Hanna was sick of her interrupting our bonding time, but she made it clear to my mother. But she had a photo of man who was part of your order."_** he said and passed him a picture.

Looking at it, Daniel saw himself and smiled as he looked at his grandfather. "I'm an old friend of hers, that's why she knew where to find me and they never knew this. But that why he kept coming to the school, when he wasn't with Hanna he was in the library with me studying at the time, and he was watching your father at practice." Jackson said telling him the truth and he nodded gently as they watched the image shaking.


	4. SG-1 Reimagined Part IV: Possessed

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 4:** **SG-1 Re-Imagined Part IV: Preparations**

 ** _"Yeah that's it exactly, I didn't have to hear the words you're not a normal priest, but a member of the order, as SLU is a Jesuit ran college. And you're teaching the one class that could be of any use in my eyes right now. And the second, is you're also a coach and to you, it's helping your students. Especially if they're the guys age or younger and with that in mind right now here."_**

 ** _"But I know Mel Jackson pointed me out to you a few times, but that's why I kept coming by the gym to watch them practice. It gave me something to do till I had to come home, but that's the reason they waited till now. To go to Father McBride at the time, because they're afraid of you're looking deeper. Into the situation once he told you what he observed in my case and as a result."_**

 ** _"That's why my parents were scared about coming right to you, till she went Father McBride finally for help and he brought you in. But you know the symptoms of abuse, physically or emotionally the second you see it. As a teacher, aside from that, you're also a coach, but for a kid. And younger then the guys, that's when it switches directions, but that's why I waited till now."_**

 ** _"With you slightly busy with your students, let alone the guys in fall practice, before the season starts. I knew you'd take this more seriously at the moment, but the damage, regarding the pastor is done. And frankly I'm scared out of my mind that the next black out could hurt someone else or worse, kill them. But first the pastor and I'm so in shock that I took off out of the house."_**

 ** _"And then I find these lacerations on my chest."_ **he said as he revealed them to him as he said it. _ **"But they waited till now to come to you, and it's because of the pastor right now and frankly in my eyes if they'd gone to you. And right after the first power blast in the classroom, he wouldn't be in the hospital right now, father."**_ he said and Bowdern nodded as he answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"I understand why at the moment, but what's the added reason here, if you're so frustrated at them, and leading into when your parents went to the pastor. Because you're frustrated at them and for not coming to us sooner, because if they had. Then that wouldn't have happened as_** ** _a result he's injured and you're suffering guilt over it?"_** he asked and the boy gave a nod as he answered him sadly.

 _ **"Yeah I did and I am, it's a long story, but it started like 2 weeks before my great aunt died. My aunt, she believed in several areas of the supernatural and the paranormal, to the point. She enjoyed the monster movies, but the remark on the Wolfman that poem, it started making more sense to me. Just after the decoder got thrown off the table and spirit board and across the room here."**_

 _ **"But for close to 3 months I've been having nightmares, after the last one this past month, my parents put the blame on my comic books. They were a bunch of monster movie comics, Dracula, Wolfman and a few others. And decided as a result they confiscated them, though I was the one that paid for them. A little more then a week or two before she died, my interest in theology took over."**_

 _ **"And with it, I had an interest in changing religions, from Lutheranism back to Catholic, my parents are Lutheran converts. So from there I figured if, once I finished high school I could enroll at your college. Which explains why you saw me watching the guys practicing now, and to my aunt, she helped me out. In that, though my parents were at work, it turned into repeated sneak outs."**_

 ** _"But at the moment that's not the problem."_** he said as he took a deep breath as he looked into his eyes then. **_"Over the last two years since my aunt moved in with us, it's like whatever they view as indulging my fantasies. When it was in fact I was learning more about Christianity, theology, my aunt was a spiritual reader. Having the ability to make contact with the other side, as a way in theology."_**

 ** _"And she was teaching me this, as she got me a bible and I started studying the New Testament as well. As my taste for theology started growing, she said this was going to help soon enough, but either she doesn't realize how much. Or she never expected it to play a part in who I was going to grow into now. But I don't know if the nightmares were a sign of what was coming right now either."_**

 ** _"But to my parents, the things she taught me, my comics, the bible and everything else, to them she's indulging my fantasies. When in fact she was giving me a way to remember her, before she passed now. I was closest to her out of my parents relatives, as she's the only one who understood. Two weeks, and I miss her so much."_ **he said as he tried to hold it in as he closed his eyes then.

As he tried to hold it in as Bowdern rested his hand on his shoulder as he looked down before he said it. **_"But with it now was the fact she got it, she got it all, I was happy when all I could think of was spending some time with my aunt. She was dying of cancer so for me, it was make the best of what time was left. But I was happy when I was always around her, when with her I could forget my anger."_**

 ** _"At them, right now, for the amount of strictness they placed on me, but I was happy till they came into the room, I was always happy till they came in._** ** _And interrupted or ended my bonding time with her and with it, to me. Now, it was she gave me something interesting to try out, as I learned about the religion. And there being more the rigid strictness to being a Lutheran now."_**

 ** _"And learning more about being a Catholic and the possibility of there being life after death right now. In fact they didn't know this, but I was already planning on switching religions and I had this hidden from them ever since my aunt passed."_ **he said as he opened up a book as they saw it was a hallow book and he pulled out a crucifix then and set it on the bed then as he went further at that.

 ** _"But I read books like Dracula, Frankenstein even Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and my parents see this stuff as indulging my fantasies. But it's always the same old thing, it's if I don't keep my grades higher then a B, I start losing my stuff. After a year of this, I was getting sick of it, but my comics, it's not that they saw them as trash, it's that they considered it giving me dangerous ideas."_**

 _ **"But first the comics and then my aunt was taking me through a few lessons on the spirit board, but the 10th attempt was what resulted in this. But when I asked what coming, it wrote out the words 'danger' and 'hell'. But before I could get a clarification, something shot the decoder right off the table. Just as I went to get it my mother walked in and realized what she was teaching me."**_

 _ **"And confiscated the board and that was it, I had it right now, but rules, rules, rules, and what's the point of her showing me a drop of discipline. And when they're practically drowning me in it by this point, I want to be a normal kid. Enjoy going to games at the school, just be like everyone else, as I became like the guys on the team now, but the message on the board now it was clear."**_

 _ **"Four weeks of getting some firm remarks, regarding things as my grandparents are both Catholics. And this was recently done when I was 2 that changed and then two week later comes this and it goes from gentle remarks. And I know we made contact with a relative or two of mine upstairs, but the latest remark the board gave now made her beyond worried about this."**_

 _ **"But the remark from my grandmother, which was the previous attempt to this one now, as I realized it then. But she was the one leading me in this, she said I had to stay strong for what was coming. But what was the question and then I got the answer to that just short of a month ago. But my aunt, she was more then just a believer here in the paranormal and supernatural in this."**_

 ** _"But my aunt was also a spiritual reader as a result now, and she believed in that so much she was teaching me how to do it now. But we been doing this for close to six weeks until the last attempt was the result of this next remark._** ** _I went to get it and my mother walked in then and saw the board. And I was picking up the decoder and realized what she was teaching me now."_**

 ** _"And then took that as well, but that was it for me now, as I knew that like the comic books. That it too was about to end up in the garbage, as I heard the next argument break out as I went to my room. And it was between them, as though she was speaking quietly I knew what she was saying._** ** _That my aunt's payment to her for letting her move in with us was undermining her authority."_**

 ** _"My aunt's counter remark was I was happy until she came and that I was always happy until she or my father came in. But to her it's that she was indulging my fantasies and that she never, never exercised a drop of discipline with me. So with that in mind now she calls it discipline, but you could translate that differently, but that's exactly the problem, in my eyes now."_**

 ** _"And in hers, it's why bother a drop of discipline and when they're practically drowning me in it. I mean that seriously right now, our bond, now that we met, and what you said that to my mother, you read it out completely, that's how I feel right now. Like you, my aunt, she's the only one that understood my frustrations at my parents at the time, but I'm 11, I want a chance to be a kid_** ** _."_**

 ** _"She practically said I had no childhood left at this rate, because the message on the board, it made it clear right now, and the past week. It's only made it even more clear, and to be honest, I don't know if it's I'm being hijacked repeatedly, or I'm losing it. And I can't tell anyone, after the pastor ended up in the hospital now, and this is scaring me even more, that I don't have anyone."_**

 ** _"Anyone that understands and the only person that did, is gone now, if she was alive she'd say everything you told them downstairs. But to them, it's the fact that they think you're undermining their authority. Because like with her, I was happy when I was with you or Father McBride until they showed up. In fact I was always happy with you guys until they showed up to end it now."_**

 _ **"And then I heard my aunt say to my mother that once she was gone now, as she, from the latest medical report, she had only weeks left. But when she died t**_ _ **hey were going to be paid in full of what not having her around does for me. As she was the one giving me the guidance and being the listening ear. And right now, and at the moment she's right, without her, I'm cut adrift now."**_

 _ **"She's the only one that understood me, shared my love for the supernatural and theology, the books and the bible. And everything I could never tell them, from school to personal thoughts, I could tell her. Though if I know my father, I think he's getting nervous about my explaining this to you right now. And it's because, the word discipline could be redirected in your eyes now in that."**_

 _ **"Then again that doesn't surprise me, ever since this started and my pastor ended up in the hospital they've tried to keep me in the house. Until she went to your partner for help, but I have no idea what's happening to me right now. But what happened that night, I'm not sure what it was here that night, but one second I feel like someone's stabbed me in the stomach and the next."**_

 _ **"I wake up w**_ _ **ith him lying on the floor, and his arm gushing blood and I find that spring in my hand and my hand covered in blood. And that did it, but first it was the furniture and now this, by this point, what's next. What if the next kills someone next, my parents don't get it, I'm scared that the next one. It could do more damage or worse right now, kill someone, it's been on total black out."**_

 _ **"Communications black out for close to a week, and the night before she came to your partner, I get hit by another. And two hours later, I find the initials of the university in my chest, but here's the other thing. A day or so ago, I heard my aunt's voice coming out of the ventriloquist dummy I created. It was telling me to look for a member of the order, and those initials were the key to it."**_

 ** _"Before I realized that said initials were actually the university, and that it was pointing me directly at you at the moment. Though why I'm not entirely sure here, though at the moment, I think my father mistook you for a social worker. As to why, he's been trying to lay low since the pastor now, but his fear of you is going to be a problem at the moment."_ **he said and Bowdern nodded to him.

 ** _"I get why right now, but if he wants to think that than he better be ready for the consequences, if what you're about to say next is what I'm thinking. I take it you were out in the pouring rain for several hours after you blacked out. As it was freezing out there that night, it's the middle of October and you're soaked to the bone, at the time."_** he asked him gently and he nodded to him gently at that.

 _ **"Yeah that's what happened, but for whatever reason they never came to you immediately, I don't know, but what do I know. Is I think he's afraid of you specifically, it's the basis, once around an adult who's a teacher or coach. And that connection, it's getting stronger now that I'm around you. That you look into this and when you do, it's you're coming back with a court order."**_

 _ **"And removing me from their custody after that, because 1) I feel like I'm coming down with something right now. 2) is the fact they waited too long after the first set of cuts appeared and I checked my temperature after ransacking my mother's kit. And she's a nurse, but it's bordering on mid range fever, and I think it's due to these cuts right now and finally is the trauma itself here."**_

 _ **"What damage you'd expect, if the victim is in shock at what they did, is done right now, and I'm scared out of my mind it's going to happen again. They got the wife of the pastor and every person, not a Lutheran in town on their heads. As the neighbors put two and two together, and realized when I was watching the guys practicing nothing happened when she went to see your partner."**_

 ** _"But instead of getting you guys immediately after our pastor they waited four days, and I've been having repeated nightmares thanks to that. After I realized what happened I was so freaked out I left the house at that now. And I was heading for my reading spot, it was a tree two blocks away from my school. But they never bothered to bring you guys in, along with that at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's also been a few days since the secondary attack on me, and in the last day and a half, I haven't been feeling so good."_ **he said and Bowdern nodded as he checked he fever and his eyes narrowed. "That's when I realized this, but you were screwed from the get go when I realized this now. But is your home life more important then the welfare of your child?" he said with a low growl, at the couple at that firmly.

 ** _"Don't worry kiddo, I'm going to deal with this, I got a connection in my order who's a medical doctor._** ** _But starting now, you're my responsibility, just hang in there right now."_** he said and the boy nodded to him. As he ran a hand through the hair at the back of his head and the boy leaned into it, before he pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him as he buried his head into his shoulder.

As he rocked him gently as he got ready to get up then as he said it to him **_"I've got to go, but I'll be back soon, I promise."_** he said and the boy nodded as he let him go. "Well here we go, alright get ready, this was my analysis of this situation right now." he said and they nodded as he got up as the boy looked at him gently as he smiled at him. "I'm glad you were camped out in front of my window." Manneheim said to that gently.

As he left the room and went downstairs as he found McBride and he said it softly. **_"We'll talk outside, just wait till after we get out of the house, but with what he just told me. He knows I'm a teacher, but his parents, they think I'm a social worker, but it's pretending we're part of social services. Because what they did, did enough emotional damage it's going to take time, to heal emotionally."_**

 ** _"He's also running a fever, but he was out in the pouring rain right after the first black out. Just before the pastor ended up in the hospital, but the parents have his wife and their neighbors on their heads. I think he caught a virus when that happened, I also think the previous set of lacerations are infected, so we got to bring in Arthur and quick."_** he said to him in a whisper and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"Alright whatever idea you got we go it your way right now, but take that position now."_ **he said and he hid a nod as he looked at the mother. **_"Mam, I'm going to have to run a field check, so expect me to come back, but I'm taking on his case right now. We'll see ourselves out, call me if there's any further complications."_** he said and she nodded smiling gently as they both left at that firmly.

As they left, he stopped and then looked up at the boy's bedroom window and stood there patiently as his team mate froze at the same time as he said it. **_"Bill what is it?"_ **McBride asked and he hold up his hand gently to him. **_"Little test here, to run, because I think he, both our mystery character. And the father, knew that the second you brought me in, that he's getting caught here right now."_**

 ** _"But what I've gathered so far right now is enough to make it clear in that, because the father was clearly nervous around me, but his wife. She was trying to relax, but the edginess to her behavior now is a clear indicator. So if they try to eavesdrop on our conversation, that's not helping their case right now. And with the fact that with I'm a teacher and coach, in addition to a priest as well."_**

 ** _"Robbie's behavior at the moment, and I saw him at the campus basketball court and the track watching me and the boys ten times in the last week alone. Whatever the lord deemed this as, I think he chose us to be Robbie's new guardians, but there's the remark of what 'happens behind closed doors. Stays behind closed doors', and unfortunately for the father in that remark now."_**

 ** _"So with that we just wait it out now, because I think they considered me more then a priest, but I'm working for social services as a case worker. And I'm there running an evaluation in what Robbie told me in our talk,_** _ **Ray. But if I'm right, then they're scared out of their minds here and as to why. It's that I'm yanking custody of Robbie out of their hands as I become his new guardian."**_

 _ **"It's because to them I'd see the fact that they waited till a few days ago to get in touch with us as clear child abuse now, physically and emotionally. And the damage done emotionally is already done, but them not contacting us. And until after their pastor ended up in the emergency room is one thing. But waiting an added 4 days when the university's initials are carved into his chest."**_

 _ **"That's enough for us and the archbishop as well as Arthur to call social services and get him out of the house right now. Because they just did the damage emotionally that's going to takes months and up to a year to heal from. So with that, it's time for us to change course in this, the lord chose us now, so if he was hoping to have someone to talk to that understood his emotions."**_

 _ **"Then the second stage side effects, just read out the entire message, but the university, lead him to me and you. So he searches me out, and neither of them realize he was at the game watching the boys playing. So we're not leaving yet, we're staying a bit longer here, so wait for it. I know this is just the beginning, he's blacking out every time it hits him, and it makes it worse now here."**_

 ** _"The little hell raiser was impersonating him, so we could lower our guard, and I don't have to see the malevolent look in his eyes to know that. But that impersonation, before I left the bedroom was just the beginning. It's going into things now, but it decided to give out his information and is waiting for us to key our guards down."_ **he said and McBride nodded as he froze up and they waited.

 ** _"Looks like he realized that the second I figured it out that he was possessed that I was bringing in you. And was trying to make it seem like I was lying to you in this, regarding him. I guess the little guy is growing attached right now with you, because unlike most adults. You're the one that understands just a bit too well regarding his issue with his parents with his great aunt gone now."_**

 ** _"And the little guy needs us more then ever right now."_ **he said and Bowdern nodded to him. **_"Yeah exactly and at the moment the fact that he's having black outs is reason enough to worry me right now. As to why I'm saying this right now, but it's not just his spiritual well being we got to be worried about. Now right now, but his emotional and physical one as well, but the emotional."_**

 _ **"As it already hurt their pastor, and he said that one minute he felt like he was being stabbed in the abdomen. And the next he wakes up to find the spring in his hand, and their pastor lying on the kitchen floor. And with blood coming out of his arm, but that makes it clear, that every time he blacks out. And it rears it's ugly head, if it thinks we left at the moment before it tries again."**_

 ** _"Then it's in for a nasty surprise right now, but it's every time he blacks out and it hits him right now here. You may have done the basic areas of seminary, but my area was more advanced and in this case, it's the same thing here right now. But they wait till whoever is looking into this to get comfortable and then drops the act, well I'm not falling for it this time at the moment."_**

 ** _"You got the first taste to what is going on the other day, but I'm looking at them wasting time like this as an act of child abuse. If we had the chance to see his aunt before she died that could answer some questions right now. But whatever was going on before she died is the catalyst for those power bursts. And at the moment, I think we went to stage two here in a possession now."_**

 ** _"So we wait for the next attack right now, because I have reason to believe he was impersonating Robbie when I was talking to him here now. But Robbie was always at my college, watching the boys playing at the time now, for whatever reason. It was always so he could delay thing in going home, I saw him at the game when his mother was talking to you now that day here."_**

 ** _"But it's clear, he's been coming by more and more and it's because the lord chose us. I think he's been watching me because I was the only adult he could turn to, as being a teacher. And the one that didn't know him in the way his own did, he could trust me. He chose us to be his guardians, in both ways, and the attachment in his eyes when I was talking to him, it's clear, he's lonely."_**

 ** _"But this was clear now at the moment, that the possible reason for why he's opening up this fast to me. Whatever this is, it's it was two things in one and it's clear that he's needing help now. But whatever you saw last week now it's just starting, but it's not the help of a psychiatrist he needs here. But a chance to get the angst and resentment out by talking to someone like him."_**

 ** _"As to why I'm saying this, its because I was talking to him about his aunt and it's clear devotion and love, she was more to him than his mother was. As to why she's like we were when not at work and are doing our turn at the confession boxes at the time. And he's been unloading his feelings from school to his interests to his aunt for the last 3 years now at the time here."_**

 ** _"But with her it was clear love and he was still grieving, she's been gone less then a month now at the moment, but the first power blast was what started this. As for his parents though, it was very different and its anger and resentment now, but anger at them for taking his things away. And resentment at them for them being so hard on him, the little guy needed some direction."_**

 ** _"Truth in his life, if he kept coming to me, at the college, that was the direction it took now and said direction is he was looking for someone. and at the moment, it's he's now traumatized, from what's been going on lately, but what happened last week before she came to you. It's pretty clear and he needed someone who could understand what this and whatever else it was."_**

 ** _"It was clear that he couldn't go to someone else, because no one would understand in how he and I mean someone that shared his interests here._** _ **Return to his original faith, which we possibly are, but his aunt believed in the other side so much. She was teaching him to speak to the other side, just before she died at the time."**_ he said and the other priest nodded gently to that.

 _ **"Went into confession with you the second you're with him, that's a first for a kid this young."**_ he said and Bowdern nodded. **_" I know, my players on my team come to me for advice and to them I'm like a second father. But it's clear now to why the boys keep pointing him out to me when he's at the school. And it's because the lord handpicked me to be his guardian now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But that's the catch now at the moment, but it's clear to me what the hell this is right now, but when around me, he was opening up. But he couldn't completely, but his behavior is showing a young man who's actions are a cry for help."_** he said and the other man nodded, before they froze and then turned slowly as they saw the curtain drawn back slightly and he nodded firmly as he said it then.

"And did you not expect us to react like we didn't know you were hiding something by that attempt to eavesdrop on our conversation Mr. Manneheim?" McBride added sternly and he swallowed as they watched it further. "Said help a need to escape the strictness of a decent home and enjoy something worthwhile. Like say enjoying watching monster movies, reading science fiction and so on, without it being confiscated repeatedly."

"I don't care if you thought Aunt Hanna was undermining you, she gave me something that appealed to my tastes, I was planning on getting into the university. And what happened the night you confiscated the board next was a factor I needed to drag to Ray. And fast mom, and before you went to him and the vial exploded in his hand, just after the infestation knocked him out the bedroom door." Manneheim said to her sharply then.

 ** _"Whatever reason he's spying on us as we're talking about it, that just makes his situation worse right now at the moment here. And as to why, it's because though a kid can't open up to another adult they know that easily. But they can to a complete stranger they just met, and I'd say I'm that adult. And as we just met them at the moment he can be more open with us then anyone now."_**

 ** _"Whatever reason they didn't contact us sooner is beyond me though, but I think that whatever he's doing it's a cry for help. Even if he doesn't know he's doing it, but every time he blacks out here. And the results are he's getting more traumatized by the minute at the moment. But two injuries in one week now, and then comes the fact that whatever happened in the second stage."_**

 ** _"It's resulted in my university's initials to be carved into his chest, and for him, just trying to deal with all of this and without someone to talk to. It's scaring him more by the minute, since that happened he was looking up anything he could on what this is. He went to the library, to find anything he could on it, because the decoder was one thing after it got launched off the table."_**

 ** _"But two injuries, and then that, his parents are keeping him under house arrest and before she came to you. They're trying to keep to themselves, so they're not being mobbed right now, but this is making him worse. When what he needs is to get this out of him of things and of what's happening to him. And after the Pastor and his classmate, but this is what I gathered so far now."_**

 ** _"I got a pretty clear look into what happened last week, before they called you in, but the trauma of what happened to the pastor was enough right now. But for any child sudden black outs like this are enough of a concern right now. But his current behavior right now, it's a cry for help at the moment. And he needs immediate therapy for this after what happened last week, but here it is."_**

 ** _"The pastor left him traumatized now, but first the furniture starts going berserk when he loses his temper. And then he blacks out and finds his hand covered in blood and the pastor lying on the floor from a deep bleeding gash. As he dropped the spring and backed into the corner in fear at what happened. And he said he ran out the door and was hiding under a tree and was shaking."_**

 ** _"He was going into shock at what happened, he's scared out of his mind right now that the next black out could kill someone. And he's trying to read up on anything that could be causing these blackouts let alone causing things to be moving around on their own. But his parents are just making him worse right now, and by not coming to us sooner right now, though with that now."_**

 ** _"If this is not enough to need immediate therapy now nothing is at the moment, but if that says anything, it's they're scared of his going into therapy with a psychiatrist. Because of a single thing now at the moment and here's the reason he's turning to me this fast. And now telling me things that he couldn't tell his teacher and anyone anything serious when at school right now."_**

 ** _"As he was dealing with things, but one is that they're too strict on him and the other is the possibility. Now, that is the reason they never went to a psychiatrist sooner right now. Is because what happened prior to that is enough that they could be called into court for it. As they lose all custody of him and not till he's adult do they get him back right now though with that in mind."_**

 _ **"She may have come to you for help in this, but we're connected to several areas in the government here, and one of them is working in social services. But with that in mind, I was going into conversation with him and he was more open then we'd expect right now. And possibly because we were complete strangers and he's just getting to know us right now."**_

 _ **"Especially since I'm acting more like a normal therapist and understand what he tells me finally. But that therapy I think it's coming into spiritual and emotional counseling right now in this. But to him, it's I'm two things in one and I understand his feelings. And when a kid just met who was supposed to be a new adult friend, or friends, but that's pretty clear now in this to me."**_

 _ **"But a child that is getting into conversation with a complete stranger and said adult. They would take whatever they tell them far more seriously the someone they know. It has the parents getting nervous when the child starts growing attached to the new adult friend. Or friends, and they start realizing that sooner or later they were in trouble, as the adult friends would take charge."**_

 _ **"But as I'm a teacher, coach, and in this case I took on the added act of a therapist in his case. It's because everything he told me is painting an image that has a more pressing concern. And said concern is that once I figured this out and they're screwed now with me. He's growing attached and with it now at the moment, it's clear that they're scared, because his behavior it's clear."**_

 _ **"But any abusive parent starts getting nervous when their child starts opening up to a new adult friend because the second they do. And they were going to release information that is enough to put them behind bars, and when the teacher, therapist. Or adult friend presses charges here at the moment, though with that in mind, he's scared of what Robbie was going to tell me here."**_

 _ **"So help or rescue, and what was his father acting like while I was upstairs with Robbie exactly. Because that maybe the reason they waited till now to get you involved knowing when we learned everything about what's been going on here, the result now. Is going to be the father is getting arrested when I learn what the hell is going on here?"**_ he asked and he sighed as he said it to him then.

 _ **"He was getting edgy and couldn't stay still and was standing by the stairs, but his wife was nervous about his behavior right now at the time. And he was doing that just so he could over hear your conversation, though his wife said to leave you two alone. Rescue, rescue from what exactly if he's starting to trust us?"**_ he asked and Bowdern explained that as his eyes narrowed at that.

 _ **"From his father, it's clear to me why they waited till now to get us, and it's because the second we see anything showing child abuse on him. And we're calling social services as he's ending up in jail for that. And as I press charges against his mother for the same thing, as he becomes my charge. And I become his foster father after that, but I gathered something very clear now too."**_

 ** _"I'm looking at this as he was happy before his parents showed up, he was always happy before they showed up in the room. But nightmares and I think he saw what was coming and to them: the bad guy is the comics and they confiscated them. The following night she was teaching him a few lessons with the spirit board, as she gave him something that appealed to his tastes now."_**

 ** _"At this age, he's like any other 10 to 14 year old, he loves anything to do with the supernatural, and theology as well too. So his aunt bought him a spirit board and was taking him through a way to communicate to the other side. And evidently the latest situation was what caused this. But from what I gathered after he asked it what was coming, it spelled out something to them."_**

 ** _"Before the decoder got launched right off the table and he went to get it just as his mother walked in the door. But it's obvious to me why he's been hit this hard and it's the fact right now, that their attitudes with him are the reason for why it hit him now. And instead of contacting us sooner, they're just making him worse when we need every second right now for this."_**

 ** _"But the lord was having him tested by the strongest test he could run, and his anger, grief and resentment, that was the key to unlock this door. But to his aunt, she was giving him something, and that appealed to his taste and love for the church, theology and supernatural. To her she was simply influencing his mind as he learned more about the faith, but here's the real problem."_**

 ** _"And to them, this was indulging his fantasies and to them, it was she never exercised a drop of discipline with him when she did that with him. But from the bitterness of his tone, it's why need a drop, when they're drowning him in it. With the Cold War just starting he had no childhood left, but I think she knew what was coming, because she said the second, she died now at the time."_**

 ** _"His parents were being paid in full of what not having her around for him does for him, which I think it just started now at the moment here. But first his anger causes the furniture to start moving around on it's own and later that week. The kids point him out to me so he could be somewhere where he felt safe, though that remark, is that the Catholic church feels safe to him."_**

 ** _"And to him the fact his heart lead him right to me, it means that things were supposed to turn in this direction now. Although with the fact he's been dropping my by college, and either at the gym to watch the kids practice or seeing us on the field. Then I think the lord chose us as his new guardians, me most of all at the moment and as to why exactly, it's whatever was spoken."_**

 ** _"It's because I can translate what the other side says, they made contact with the denizens of hell by accident, and I can speak it. If they're speaking in a language that was dead or dying 1,000 years ago, though with that in mind right now. It's we hit point that he's possibly in the biggest test of his life and it's because he's entering his trials as a child, but it's not right now."_**

 ** _"It's not him that's causing the furniture to go berserk by magic or anything else, I'm looking at every time he loses his temper. The indications of the stages of possession kick in and at the moment I don't know what they are. But every time he loses his temper with his parents or his classmates, and it starts acting like there's a poltergeist in the house here or at the school."_**

 ** _"So the stage one side effects in a possible possession are due to the fact that every time he loses his temper, and it gets channeled into something else. And it results in the telekinetic outbursts in the furniture, so the noises. And the furniture going crazy was due to stage one of a possession here. But it's being channeled by his anger, so every time he loses his temper, now."_**

 ** _"And the infestation starts, but though I know the signs I didn't see it, not yet, but though we did studies of this. We never did an exorcism so we have some studying to do, before we do that, but stage one is complete and we hit stage two now. But I think the little Hellraiser realized it now, because it's about to throw both at once to shake us up when it realizes we're still here."_**

 ** _"But Ray, what did you see, did you check his chest when you were here last week, because I think the little bastard. The demon I mean, knew that the second he realized this now, he was exposed and their pastor was calling us in?"_** he asked and the other man sighed. _ **"No, before I could get close enough whatever attacked me threw a blanket or something at me that night."**_

 _ **"Knocking me out of the room, but I think our little culprit was trying to scare me out of the house last week. But then as priests, we're not going to fall for scare tactics like this, but with our order constantly dealing with cases of the paranormal. I think we reached the one where it's an act of protecting a child from the beast and he, or one of his minions, just tried to scare me."**_

 _ **"And broke the bottle in my hand here, but why the hell would they wait till now and for whatever this was to carve your college initials into his chest. Before they contacted us for help, because if they're not infected now then they will be after four days after that just happened. And we, as well as the archbishop and Arthur would consider it abuse?"**_ McBride asked and he sighed.

 _ **"Because it's clear that the second we realize what the hell is going on inside this house, any parent that is getting abusive would try to keep it quiet. But with the fact he's got the pastor's wife on his head along with every person in town that knows what happened. It's they connected two and two together, and realized that with the fact nothing happened at the kids practice game."**_

 _ **"It's now clear on holy grounds that the effects aren't appearing, but they do when he loses his temper, and he's blacking out as a result. But a parent that's abusive starts getting nervous when their child is growing attached to the person they just met. And with the fact he just met me and I took the time to hear his confession, that he's now scared out of his mind here, and as to why."**_

 _ **"It's that they do anything so long as they keep it quiet, but threats and more abuse and to the partner of the person doing it. They tried to cover for them and it only lasts so long, before someone investigating this decides to check and when they do it's over. As they're screwed, which is the case here right now as he goes into foster care, because he's getting worse now."**_

 _ **"Added side effects here is that when a child builds a bond with their coach, or psychiatrist nothing breaks it now. I think I took his place as the father figure, as to why I'm saying this during our talk now at the time. It's clear that just one confession, in our eyes the psychological results. But his father is never around and when he is, he's getting way too rough with him, with me now."**_

 _ **"As I'm a teacher, coach and I think I took the added effect of being a psychiatrist in his eyes now. The bond being created by tonight's meeting just snapped itself into place, and as a result, now. Any parent that puts a kid into therapy, should be ready for the side effects, because the kid. The child starts growing attached to their therapist, to the point they don't want to let go."**_

 _ **"But pretend you're getting ready to leave, and get halfway across the yard."**_ he said as he started counting down then. _ **"Five, four, three, two, one."**_ he said and McBride said it with a bemused smile. _**"I'll have your game tickets tomorrow."**_ he said and they smiled. _**"I'm not sure I earned them, Ray."**_ he said in answer to that, as he looked at him with a slight smile then, before they heard a scream then.

Hearing that, they both turned and looked at his bedroom window and he nodded. ** _"Right on schedule, the damn thing just hit him again, come on."_** he said with a low growl as they charged back up the stairs. "After the pastor, I'm not taking chances of someone else getting hurt, you just stay out of this, you two. Damn fools I knew they were going to ignore the fact you know more then they do. If they're trying to get involved in this and if I was there, I'd be blocking the stairs to prevent them going up."

"Just so you can run a fast determination, once we heard that scream." Halloran said with annoyed tone. "I don't blame you for the aggravation, but they don't know when to quit, just when we get to good part, they come in and end it." Manneheim said to him and he nodded. "And this time, Charlie's my department." Daniel added firmly then. "Difference in that is that for 4 years you've been doing battle with several renegades."

"Aside from that it's having an innocent bystander ending up the middle of this, I'm not risking someone getting hurt, and at this age, I'm acting like you. But the duo were far more experienced as priests then I was and I was a young one here. Though in the new timeline with the fact I'm dealing with my memories of this now. It's never mind waiting around, and it's the custody arrangements as we make it clear now that night."

"And before they try this, but from the first night regarding the comic books to the first power blast. It's making it clear we're running an investigation now and they're being watched and investigated now. So he's in out of school attendance, and we're acting as his case workers now in addition to his tutors. And from the day of the first power blast leading into this stage as we get the materials necessary to do that now in this."

"And before they can try this at the moment here, so Bill you just tell them the truth from the first day, even before this started. Hanna called us instead of social services, so we're investigating this and they're being watched as Robbie grows more attached to us. As we prevent the pastor from winding up in the hospital, but from the second we have the first initials getting carved into his chest and that's it as we take custody of him."

"Away from his parents as you guys make it clear, the emergency over ride just activated and he's our responsibility." Halloran said as he watched his friends as they charged back into the house, as they heard a loud string of profanity as McBride blocked the stairs. ** _"What are you doing exactly?!"_** the father snapped and he moved in front of him at that remark as he said it sternly to him as Halloran said it had unison with McBride then.

 ** _"Emergency over ride right now, as of this moment he's our responsibility, so stay out of the way and keep away from the bedroom. Because what happened a few days ago is cause for us to take him out of your custody and keep it up. And he's going into our care as we're the ones about to deal with what's coming now."_** They said together as he and Bowdern went to check at that line as she said it.

 ** _"Father, I'm not condoning my husband's behavior, but I called you into help us, whatever's happening to my son, what choices you make regarding his care. I understand and I'll allow, but please, just end whatever this is."_** she said and he nodded as McBride said it to her. ** _"It's going to take time, but depending on how much time that we have here, that's a question that needs answers."_**

 ** _"Because if something delayed you in coming to me till this past week it's enough that whatever caused it now. It wasted time we needed to gather what information was needed, because in this stage the side effects. They get far more dangerous right now, but we have to make sure."_** he said and Bowdern finished that with a gentle tone as he looked at her over his shoulder as he said it.

 ** _"Mam, as of this moment until we finish this in his case, he's our responsibility now, so my partners and I. And there's three of us in addition to the medical doctor I'm bringing in for this. But starting now, he's going into our custody, though he's staying with you, he's our responsibility starting tonight. Though if he continues to get worse, and he's going to be staying with us for a while."_**

 ** _"We're his guardians as of now until this case is done, so you better leave this to us right now. We know what to do, but what he needs is us more then you right now, stage two. It just activated, and at the moment it took a dangerous turn."_** Bowdern said and she nodded firmly with a sigh and Daniel nodded as she sighed as she remembered that. **_"Robbie!"_** The father called out and Bowdern nodded firmly.

 ** _"Freeze, this is not your arena anymore Mister Mannaheim, it's ours now, so with that. As of this moment he's our responsibility and until we finish this, it's you're to stay out of this. And stay out of our way right now, so stand back and let us deal with this right now."_ **he snapped at him in response and Manneheim looked at him in shock at that as he repeated the remark with his past self at that.

 ** _"That's my son Father."_** he snapped and McBride shoved him against the wall firmly at that. "Are trying to get yourself arrested by the cops and when we don't have time for this right now, you called us for help. Well that help comes with us taking charge, regarding his welfare and frankly we can't control when he black's out. And the little bastard chose now to make his appearance and we never even left the property."

"So now we got proof so stay out out the way." he said as he heard his voice say it. **_"And did you forget something here, he's a psychiatrist and you're in enough trouble already. And right now, as this gives us cause to take him out of your custody. So whatever reason you had for him not doing this in privacy is enough right now, but his condition is serious and he's traumatized enough already."_**

 ** _"But you're a civilian, you have no damn idea what the hell you're dealing with here, and especially in situations like this. That string you're hearing right now it's part of what happens in possession, as is violent acting out. And the damn thing makes the victim twice as strong as a normal person and with that. Your pastor tried to get involved and puts him in the hospital and with that."_**

 ** _"It takes someone that knows what they're doing in this case and you already told me you had no training for this type of thing. Because this not a game you think he's playing at, in fact he's not playing at all. At the moment it just went from psychological and directly to spiritual, and it's a severe cry for help. And said help he needs, it's coming directly from us at the moment, he needs us."_**

 ** _"My partner and me, he needs us more then he needs you, right now, whatever was going on before you brought me in, is the catalyst and left the door open. But what he needs right now, is not you, but someone who's able to help him spiritually and that's us. The character that took control of him knows who I am and who my partner is, and knows that your son is now our responsibility."_**

 ** _"He's your son sure, but at the moment he needs us even more right now, because, my partner and I are and were chosen. And by the lord to be his spiritual guardians now and if you don't want to get hurt. And landed in the hospital like your pastor, let us deal with this, as to why right now. That's not what you think it is, this situation just hit him again, Mister Mannaheim."_**

 ** _"But get back, we're the experts in this, let us take charge."_** McBride snapped at him in response as he and Bowdern headed up the stairs then with his parents following them up it. As the boys parents went up right behind them. ** _"What the hell is going on here?!"_** the father snapped and he quickly explained that to him then. **_"What's going on here is the reason we were staking out the bedroom window, a bit ago."_**

 ** _"As to why that is, it's because that was a case stage acting, whatever possessed your son, was impersonating him. So we could let our guards down right now, but that's not a normal string you just heard. It's related that any person that's possessed starts swearing uncontrollably at the moment. And especially out of pain, whatever and whoever our mystery character is here."_**

 ** _"Whoever carved the last message into his chest just struck him a second time and it's just turned into a full scale intrusion now."_** he snapped as they got upstairs as it started growing louder. And as they heard several bangs, as well as several crashes as they heard what sounded train track noises. ** _"What the hell, its sounds like a train in there."_** The father snapped at that as he sighed as McBride answered that one.

 ** _'Damn it, I can't believe he waited this long to get me here, this could kill him and if the exorcism doesn't do it, then the blood loss will now. I may not be a parapsychologist, but that doesn't mean I understand what happens. And when a demon or dangerous poltergeist possesses a person. Or is haunting the place, and this is a homicidal spirit determined to keep me away from my charge.'_**

 ** _'Well give it your best shot, that boy is now my responsibility, our responsibility. And as for you Mannaheim, just get the hell out of my way, because you're in serious trouble right now for not getting me sooner.'_** They heard at that as he answered him. "Well I don't blame you for that Ray for being pissed at this, they wasted time you needed for this." Daniel said and McBride nodded gently.


	5. SG-1 Reimagined Part V: Possessed II

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 63:** **SG-1 Re-Imagined Part X: Possessed Memories: Part II**

"At the moment, just knowing you took charge the results are, he realized he's dead right now, because you and Ray shifted from normal priests. To start acting like your his legal guardians in this situation, and the social worker side of both of you. It just took total control right now." Daniel added and he nodded firmly. "Yes and with the victim being a child, we're acting like the type of investigator that do investigations here."

"But the damage they did in waiting this long after the attack on their pastor to get involved now, it's just made it clear to both of us now. That once Robbie tells us everything right now, and he's going to jail for child abuse. As we press charges against both of them for this, but my paternal side regarding him. It took total control now, as the two of we're now acting as his new guardians as we took care of this."

"But that me was thinking that, I said his thoughts out loud right now, but as I said his thoughts in this as we were like you and Sam. Completely in tune with each other and it was afterwards during this that we were both beyond irritated at his parents. And that they wasted 2 weeks we needed here to get the right materials needed. But just wait, because we both laid into them for this." McBride said as they heard his remark to them.

 ** _"Wrong, whatever is targeting your son, has possessed his stuff right now, and it's not just any one thing or another in a normal intrusion. But the damn thing possessed the entire room to prevent us, my partner and me. To keep us away from him right now, and I'll explain it later, but get out of our way."_** McBride snapped at him as he shoved passed him and took charge then at that.

 ** _"He's my responsibility."_** the father snapped and McBride said it firmly. **_"Well news flash Mister Manneheim, if you bothered to contact us sooner. Then a man wouldn't be in the hospital right now recovering from a near fatal blow to his arm. And we and his wife see it the same way, so we're holding you responsible for that and what happened these last two weeks, don't you threat."_**

 ** _"But the situation has gone from psychological to spiritual, we're running the show. You got a problem with that, take it up with our superior and social services right now at the moment. But that boy, your son, is no older then 12 years old, so he's a child and as a child right now. He's suffering from a trauma and right now he needs us more then he does you right now and keep it up."_**

 ** _"And you're the one going to jail for waiting till stage two to contact us, now that's enough and get out of the way and stay out of the way. He's our responsibility as of now, now that you brought us in."_** he said sharply and the man snapped back at him at that **_"We called you here to double check, not to start acting like his father, Father McBride!"_** The father snapped back at him then.

"Well I don't blame you for this next reaction, but neither of you have time for this and if you don't get in there now. The little devil could kill him by hitting an artery by accident right now." Daniel said and he nodded and Bowdern grabbed him and shoved him into the wall. **_"Alright that's enough, Mister Manneheim, but when you called us in you essentially turned all responsibility of your son over to us right now."_**

 ** _"And we don't have time for this right now either as well, because if we don't get in there and that little parasite could hit an artery and he'd bleed to death. Let alone the possibility his fever is so high that he could have a seizure, and that's normal when the body is treating what infected it like a virus. Or drug it's trying to rid itself of, but his body is going to shut down soon enough."_**

 ** _"And especially if we don't deal with it right now, in my case and his and to answer your remark. What you're hearing in there in this case, is the act of whatever possessed him, is carving another message into his chest. The last one sent him to my university, because the lord lead him to me. So I could be the one to help him, in both ways and as a result, now that I'm involved."_**

 ** _"I'm taking full custody of this until he's fully recovered in all three ways, but you got a problem with that take it up social services. Because they're going to see that you waited till now to contact us as child abuse. Listen to me, at the moment whatever possessed him, has also possessed his room. And his stuff, and we know what we're doing to know how to keep from getting hurt."_**

 ** _"The little bastard that possessed him, is the character that just tried to kill your pastor, and then carved that last message into his chest. But once the little devil realizes here at the moment I'm not like the previous target he had. But I know enough about demonology to know that whatever happened. Just before your aunt died just unlocked the damn door between our realm and their's."_**

 ** _"Leaving him open to the dangers of screwing around with the paranormal, and at the moment, we're his only chance at surviving this. You wanted help, and we agreed, well now you have to deal with the fact, Mr. Mannaheim. That this is no longer your arena, but ours, the second you called us in. You lost your right to make decisions where he's concerned, so he's my responsibility now."_**

 ** _"He was my responsibility from the second he met me at the game, and the second Hanna told me certain things. But at the moment, as that the bond is in place it's he needs me more then he does you as to why that is_** ** _. I'm the chosen priest meant to help him and it means everything that comes with it. But from the second he opened up to me and from being a mentor to a surrogate father."_**

 ** _"He needs me and my partner more then he needs you, because we're the ones looking after him until he's freed from this. And at the moment, as I'm his one chance at surviving this, but the translation at what he wrote down. After you found those books on the desk, it's saying whatever anger and resentment. he has at you two, left the damn door open for what's happening here to him."_**

 ** _"But I speak Latin, and he knew I'd understand what it was that's happening and that's why he unloaded it to me. He needs me more then he does you and frankly, you two are the damn catalyst for what's happening to him right now. So until further notice, stay out of this, because we know what we're doing and frankly he needs us more then he does you, and as I'm his new psychiatrist."_**

 ** _"So with that, with my being around during this, I'm treating him like he's really mine, he needs me more then he needs you right now. Because that one conversation I had with him, is enough to open up the bond between us. So you got a problem with the acts of your child growing closer to someone else. Then you better get over it right now, because I just took three positions in his life."_**

 ** _"1) as the priest about to do the exorcisms, 2) as his mentor and new guardian and since I'm the closest thing to a psychiatrist that he has, that's #3. That little devil that just possessed him was impersonating him to get me to lower my guard. And I wasn't falling for it, so I waited for the little Hellraiser to drop the act, and that scream we heard was the axe falling tonight right now."_**

 ** _"They know that the second I never left earlier, that my partner and I are not like its previous target. But that we're the messengers of his mortal enemies, and that once they realize we have started acting like his guardians, they do whatever it takes. Just to prevent us from getting too close and it turns into a struggle over his body, physically and spiritually, and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"So you got a problem with my taking your place for however long it takes till we free him from this and even further then that. Take it up with social services, because I'm getting him out on out of school attendance till he's full recovered from this. But start interfering here, and it's getting you arrested when you asked for our help, now move."_** he said as he shoved passed him at that.

As they headed for his bedroom door, and opened it, only for it not to budge. ** _'Oh no, damn it, alright you're not keeping me away my kid, just give it your best shot. But you just pissed us off, if you're going in this direction, hurt him and I'm sending you right back to hell, you little bastard.'_** They heard as he looked at Bowdern. ** _"The damn thing is trying to keep us out of the room, we have to do it together."_** McBride said and Bowdern nodded as he gripped the doorknob tightly then.

As he gave the count to him then. **_"1, 2, 3!"_** he snapped as they shoved the door open as whatever was braced against it got knocked across the room at that. As he shoved the door open and saw whatever it was that had been braced at it. And saw a chair lying on its side next to the desk and nodded. ** _'Yeah that's what I thought, like any maniacal spirit or demon trying to keep us away from our charge, when said is a child.'_**

 ** _'It's trying to keep us away from him, because we're now his spiritual protectors, alright you little bastard, you just exposed yourself to us. But you're never laying a stinking claw on that child, not if I have anything to say about it now.'_** they heard with a firm tone as he kicked the oncoming attempt to try it twice as as he knocked it away from them as it charged at them and he quickly did it then.

As he exchanged looks with Bowdern at that. "Yeesh, I'd say that's desperate right now in trying to keep you away from him. That you got to prevent it from attacking you like that." Daniel said and he nodded to that. "Yeah the second charge of one piece of furniture at me I had to do the same thing. But getting one look in there, I knew whoever our mystery demon was, was now trying to keep us away from Robbie here."

"But just as I got the door open I had something from the desk come flying at me as I got one fast look and that did it as we charged and moved to him then. But the demon realized we were its enemies and now it was just trying to prevent us from getting too close. But Ray read my direct thoughts out loud right now at that response, but in one case or another, it's enough we took it seriously right now at the time here."

"But if this was you and it's I'd do whatever it takes to get to you and we broke down the door if this was you as an 11 year old. Though that happens and I'm killing the catalyst that causes it, because no matter how old you get, you're my cub, my grandson. And the added side effects if they combined with that first relapse and I'm really going to be pissed here at the moment." he said as he watched himself and McBride then firmly.

As they got into his room then as they saw things flying in all directions as he saw everything in the room. As it was being thrown around it and looked directly at the bed to see the boy looking like he was being attacked. ** _"Yeah, I'd call this a definite attempt to keep us away from him, but watch your head. I've already been hit, so cover up, Bill, we go together."_ **McBride saidand Bowdern nodded in agreement.

' ** _Jeez, yeah that's what I thought, the little bastard is trying to prevent us from getting near him right now. Alright you want to try this, it's not going to work, I'm not like your last victim, you little hell raiser. The man you put in the hospital, their converted faith preacher, I'm not like him whatsoever. In fact we're from your enemy's church, the religion of your biggest enemy.'_**

 ** _'And that boy is my charge, you're not preventing me from getting near my charge. So try and stop me and it won't work here.'_** They heard with a firm growl as he ignored the stuff trying to hit him then as McBride covered his head as they got passed it. As he quickly charged to his bed and grabbed him before McBride dodged a kick then, as they got a hold of him as he grabbed his arms to pin them down.

 ** _'God son, calm down, I know that's not you doing the talking here, but I need to get a look.'_** they heard gently as he caught him and pinned his arms down. "If this was the movies I'd say that the lunatic is trying to molest you, though you've barely been asleep for 5 minutes. But we've, our group, seen scenes like it in movies based off the paranormal and at times several horror." Lou said with a growl and he nodded to that.

"After watching the nightmare on elm street films that's what it felt like, like someone took a knife or scalpel to my chest. The pain of this portion combined with the pain in my head and both together explains the amount of profanity you heard. After they charged back into my house and went to my room, the little devil. One of several, had tried to barricade the door shut before they broke it down." Manneheim said and they nodded.

"In total I had twenty, but the leader was Terminus, and Terminus, in his own words, was the right hand man of Satan, as such he was the one they had to force out of me. As they got the others out of me by the repeated bible verses for the previous month. Leading into the institute, but Terminus, he wasn't leaving without a fight and they gave him that fight." Manneheim added and he nodded as he sighed as he answered him.

"Had the same headache you had, but if I was you and at this age, the trio wouldn't quit till they force Terminus's human version out of my body." he said as they heard it at that with concentration. ' ** _Yeah that's what I was afraid of, the pain from whatever its doing to him is causing that. That's not from a nightmare, it's from the amount of pain he's in and with it now, it's acting like any other person here now.'_**

 ** _'Nightmares or worse and only a demon would be causing the victim to be using this line of profanity and out of pain. Easy son, easy, easy calm down, I've got you, calm down shh, shh, calm down, calm down, it's okay, I'm here, it's okay.'_** they heard in an add on, as they watched him squirming, as he motioned to his team mate and he nodded as he gripped both arms as Daniel thought it over then.

 ** _"The last time I didn't know if he was running a fever or not, the little bastard got me out of the room, before I could check. But he had the initials of the university carved into his chest, but if that explains the scream. That we just heard a bit ago, it's just did it again and they're probably infected by now as well."_** McBride said and said it over his shoulder to the boy's mother as he looked at her.

 ** _"Are you a nurse, because waiting this long to get help could cause an infection, and we don't have that type of medical training right now. Because these scars are going to keep getting torn open till either the infection kills him or the blood loss does."_** he snapped and she swallowed hard at that. **_"Oh god, the fever he has from these being infected is spiking."_** Bowdern said firmly as he looked him over.

As he used one arm to pin his arms down and the other to check his temperature and he felt his skin and nodded. **_"Yeah, I was right, he's suffering a high grade fever from the fact these are infected. But every symptom that's comes from an infection, either bacterial or else wise. It's all showing clearly here right now, we can't do this on our own we have to get Richards involved in this and quick now."_**

 ** _"But black outs, high fever, and several other things, I'm looking at the side effects of this stage now. In that it's acting like a cross between a bacterial infection and withdrawal from narcotic's. And with the fact they never got around to cleaning that up or never gave him any antibiotics. The effects are acting like an infection now."_** he said and McBride nodded to him firmly at that.

 ** _'God he's soaked in sweat right now.'_** he thought as he motioned to him to hold his arms down as he checked his temperature and he nodded. ** _"He's burning up right now, the last set were infected by the time you brought me in. But it's clear she waited way too long to get you involved, because it was four days later. And she thought it stopped, but that was just a brief delay right now in this."_**

 ** _"Every time someone thinks it's ended there's always a secondary connected to it and the victim it hits just keeps getting worse every time. As the symptoms of possession start over riding the victim's need for everything our bodies need."_** he said and McBride nodded. "Two weeks and no rest, that time could have been spent prior to this under our care, damn it." he said as watched him it further and angrily.

As they checked his eyes and nodded. **_'Fever so high he's burning up, and his eyes are glazed, yes that's what I was afraid of. Combination possession, and added side effects to are his injuries are infected. And the delirium is so bad it's that if we don't get his temperature brought down and fast. It could cause a seizure, and the last set of lacerations are infected and combined with this one."_**

 ** _"Oh God, he's on the edge of seizure from this latest one, calm down, son, it's okay, shh, it's okay.'_** they heard gently as McBride looked up at him as they restrained him as he went over that as he said it quickly to him then at that response as they did it. **_"Nightmares at the moment or is this little bastard trying it again right now, because that was no panicked shout at the moment here right now."_**

 ** _"But a pained one, this is what happened when I was here last week, Bill, but I got hit by something, but this time it's both that and a secondary attack. What the heck is this, or are the symptoms in this stage more deadly. Because the last set are barely getting a chance to heal and then this happens?"_** McBride said sharply as he said it as he held him and Bowdern nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"It's the second one, if any demon tries to possess a human body here at the moment, but the black outs are part of it right now. Every time it hits him, he can't remembers what he did or said as a result and it just hit him again. But if that's not enough to spook someone nothing is, but it's like schizophrenia. The person can't remember what they did, during that situation either."_**

 ** _"And the demon knows this and it's by trying to spook the people that are connected to its host. But this back fired on it because it has us about to get them out of the victim here. The telekinetic outburst is to prevent the opposition from getting too close, but the pastor. He wasn't anything like us, so he, the demon, he knows we're not like his previous target that got too close."_**

 ** _"Or that we know what to do prevent him from putting us in the hospital next, so he's trying to scare us right now. But not going to work, us members of the order, we're not phased by something like this. And we're more skilled in something like this then his last target ever was in this case."_** Bowdern said quoting his past self as they heard a mental add on as he finished that remark.

 ** _'Easy son, easy, easy, I know what this is, but with you suffering what looks like a whatever nightmare this was. I'm not risking you hurting yourself, shh, shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here now, shh. Alright whatever this thing is doing to him, we have to make sure he can't do further damage here now at the moment.'_** They heard in a follow up as he worked at restraining him then as he said it.

"I'm not a psychiatrist or a medical doctor, but in this case, I know enough I got to keep an eye on this in case he has another black out right now. But violent acting out, swearing uncontrollably, depression, anger and delusions and persecutions. It's acting like a schizo effective disorder, so any person that was possessed. The victim is seen as suffering a mental illness, but I already figured out the catalyst here now."

"And it was clear to me that he needed help, emotionally right now, but first we have to deal with this one right now, and Eckhart made the first mistake, by getting too close. And not contacting us the second he had another attack, just before the little Hellraiser put him in the hospital, and he's got to live with the guilt of what he did." he said and Mel crossed his arms at that as he answered him then with a firm, but stern look.

"Febrile seizure or just he's so sick, that both have combined together in this case, and they waited too long to get you guys as a result. And I'd consider this child abuse Coach, because no parent would wait this long to get help, especially from one of our religion. If it was my son, I'd call you immediately and every second counts in a matter of survival in these cases." Mel said with a growl and he nodded to that firmly as they heard it.

 ** _'One on one the strength is even, but two fully grown men and that little devil can't get free.'_** they heard in an add on as he said it then. ** _"Ray get ready, in case he tries it again with us now."_** he said as he got ready as he loosened his grip on his arm as he shifted position as they waited for it and they quickly moved at that. As whatever was yanked out was slashed at him and he quickly dodged the manuever then.

As whatever it was the character slashed at him with and he grabbed it and tore it out of his grip and pinned him to the bed, as he checked and grabbed it as he saw a set of pointed scissors and nodded. ** _'Whoa, alright that was close, yeah alright nice try you little bastard, we're not like your previous target right now, it won't work.'_** he thought at that as he gripped his arms with one hand and gave it to McBride then.

Before McBride grabbed it and then threw it out of the room as he pinned his other arm. **_"Get that out of range, because we got enough projectiles flying all over the room right now. And get anything that could be used as weapon out of range, and before the little hell-raiser tries it with us next. Whatever possessed him here, is trying to get us out of the way now, but first scare tactics here."_**

 ** _"And now hospitalization attempts right now so with that, Ray, you better clear the area around the bed here now, I've got him right now here. But I'm not having his guilt made worse, because he hurt us now, so clear the area with what he's trying to use. As_** ** _he's trying to get us out of the way in the way he did their pastor, so one option, it's clearing the area, the room we're doing this in."_**

 ** _"And of anything dangerous that can be used as a weapon here to attack us, bag it all up: scissors, carving knives._** ** _Strings that he used to create that dummy whatever was used normally prior to this, but this is enough that we need to get anything dangerous. And more then what we could consider be used as a weapon to hurt us next after the last black out, and now this one."_**

 ** _"Get rid of it, so we can do this, without getting hurt now, but anything that could be used as a weapon: carving knives, hooks, wire._** ** _Is now dangerous in our eyes starting now and it needs to be confiscated and out of the room. Until we deal with this and make sure that the little devil can't hurt us. Let alone him_** ** _or anyone else now after the pastor ended up in the E.R. last week now."_**

 ** _"But added side effects of these things, then it goes with the psychosis someone would consider and I know that's not what it is."_** he told him and he nodded as Bowdern gripped his arms and looked at him carefully at that. ** _'Alright that's enough of that right now, I know you're trying it with us buster._** ** _But there's no use trying to attack us, buster, because we're used to this type of thing."_**

 ** _"And we're not like your last targets and we know more then you last target does. If you expect us not to look for any hidden weapons here, you better think again now. But you're not using him for anymore injuries or worse, now that I'm involved here.'_** They heard firmly in answer to that as McBride grabbed the equipment the boy used to make his ventriloquist dummy as he put it in a bag then.

Then grabbed the scissors and a few other sharp instruments and put them in the bag as he snapped at the boy's parents. **_"I want that stuff in his aunt's old bedroom, emergency precautions in this case. And it's to protect him from himself and us with him right now, so get it out of range. But downstairs, the basement, or her room, I don't care where, just do it right now and stay in the hall, understand."_**

 ** _"We got this, just stay out of the room right now."_** he said and they nodded as the father took it and went downstairs as the medical group nodded in agreement. "I'd have said the same thing, but lock up all weapons and anything else that could be used as one. Case in point right now at the moment is locking up all medical instruments that can be used for it right now, or just steak knives, scalpels, syringes, excetra here."

"Nice unlike the last victim, you have a better idea of what goes on in a situation like this, because this was the only one documented one. Since the 17th century at the time now. And enough to know to be ready in case it tried again, Coach." Dillon said and he nodded. "Yes, but when a demon possesses a child, it's trying to make it harder, either by the telekinetic outbursts or just by attacking us in the same way it did the pastor."

"And unlike the pastor, I know enough to stay out of range right now, before we disarmed him, but one on one and the strength is even, but 2 or even 3 on 1. And the little devil won't be able to touch us like that, and not when we were ready. For the attempted attack by him, which was why I had them. Both Walter and Ray in the room with me when we hit this portion of it now." he said, as they watched this memory.

"You remember when I said that, well it's so he doesn't do to you what he did to Eckhart when he had no control over his body. For your safety, our's and his: physically or emotionally, just get that crap out of the bedroom and stay out of the way, Mr. Manneheim. He's now our responsibility and this is a fact, as we Jesuits know what we're doing, so stay out of the way." McBride said with a stern growl at Mannaheim's parents.

 ** _"Ray hold his legs down!"_** he said to him then as he waited for the boy to wear himself out then, as the other man caught his legs. As they waited as what energy was left in him started giving out then as they heard a gentle tone to that the duo exchanged looks then as they waited. **_'Alright, easy, easy, it's okay, it's okay, calm down, shh, shh, shh, it's okay.'_** They heard him thinking gently as he repeated it softly then.

 ** _"Easy, easy, shh, it's okay, it's okay, calm down, that's it, easy, easy, shh, shh, shh.'_** they heard as he said it with a growl. **_"Just like every other panic attack, if the patient heard the one trigger word necessary to set them off. And the stupid fools that triggered it are the ones that are in deep trouble. And I'm the one dealing with kids all the time, and kids his age and up to sophomore year."_**

 ** _"And of college, but that's what I consider this right now, the stupid idiots that triggered this caused a panic attack. Though if this was like a real dream menace, and I don't blame him for not wanting to sleep. Because the next black out could get triggered when he's sleepwalking and once was enough. If he's this exhausted, but he hasn't slept in close to a week, but that explains this."_**

 ** _"It chose the moment we're pretending to leave to strike a second time and it realizes that we just became its enemies right now. If this was dream demon if they create monster movies like that, I'm looking at a demon. And one that kills a person in their sleep and that's what this is, sleep deprivation. He's trying to stay awake just to protect others."_** he said and McBride nodded in anger at that.

 ** _"Damn it, and this latest attack is the direct result of his fighting his exhaustion to protect everyone else from himself. Just like every other evil doer, it's draining the energy out of the victim and when the victim is just a child. But like any panicked outburst that's what I'm looking at, before the little bastard reveals himself."_** he said and Bowdern nodded, before he looked at the boys parents.

 ** _"Stay over there you two, we have this."_** he said to them sternly, before tearing his shirt open then and seeing the marks across his chest. Before seeing the previous ones were also leaking and then saw the reddish green tinge to them and nodded. **_'I knew it, this is stage two, and they waited till the first attack now. Just before getting in touch with us, I can't believe these people why didn't they come to us."_**

 ** _'And sooner then they, I'm not taking chances, he needs immediate medical attention here for this, but we can't take him to the hospital. I've got to be the one to deal with this, but this is enough to get them jailed here now. And it's because they're putting his life at risk for their own public image image here.'_**

 ** _'You people are really going to get it when we take this up with our superior later.'_** he thought to himself as he looked at McBride. **_"The previous set were torn open and adding this to it, the little bastard. He tore through several veins in his chest, and the last ones are infected."_** he said and the man nodded as he heard his voice as he said it to the character that possessed him as he looked into his eyes.

 ** _"Alright whoever the hell you are, I suppose you expected to try and get us out of the way. And in the same way as you did their converted faith preacher two weeks ago. But unfortunately for you, that's not going to work right now, because we're priests and with it as well. If you know and understand me, then I think you know what I am, here now, in fact you know exactly what I am."_**

 ** _"And it's because only a denizen of hell would take the lord's name in vain in that way, but get a good look at the position you're in right now. And at the moment, you're out of luck, but you'll notice that unlike your last target. I was ready for your attempt to attack me that way too. And I know that telekinetic outburst was to prevent us from getting to close as well, you little bastard."_**

 ** _"So with that in mind, and I know you're impersonating my young charge, so who the hell are you. You and your compatriots of the underworld know a member of the opposite side the second you see it here. And with that, you know what a Jesuit is, the second you see one here. And as we're the missionaries of your enemies, the church that did back studies in this."_**

 ** _"So think it over, you little bastard, you'll notice that unlike your last target, neither I, nor my partner, are phased by this little act. Nor are we like the victim as we dodged whatever it was you were attempting to grab, to do to us what you did to your last victim. But I suggest you look at the fact that instead of our leaving we stuck around and waited for you to drop the act."_**

 ** _"But think it over hard now, I'm not phased by either of these things, and I was ready for your attempt to attack me right now. I know the effects of possession when I see them and I know that you just tried to act like my kid, and I know you were trying to impersonate my kid. And what caused him to have the door left unlocked, if you targeted him this fast, but news flash."_**

 ** _"Your host is always dropping by my college, and I'm also teaching the class that is the reason I can speak to you like this. But look at who you just ticked off now, I speak your language, your host is coming by my college to see me repeatedly, and finally now. I'm far more skilled then your previous victim right now, so with that in mind now, and I know that's you, not my kid."_**

 ** _"So just who the hell are you exactly, because I'm not letting you take him, sure they left the door open, but I'm closing and locking that door. He's my responsibility as of now, so you want him, and you're going through me to get to him, you little bastard, who the hell are you."_** he said firmly in Latin and they heard it at that declaration, as he looked into his eyes at that as he said it in Latin.

"I know you don't remember what you said or did every time you blacked out right now kiddo, that's why Ray brought me. I understand Latin and my star pupil happened to be Mel and his wife, so if I had the chance to train you in that. Like I'm about to train him and this is what a character from the far reaches of hell sounds like if they're in human form right now." Bowdern said and Manneheim nodded as he and Daniel said it together.

As the tone started reminding the group like the last time they heard it then when it was Charlie. "You speak Latin Daniel, as I translated this one for Ray later on that night. So you know what it is he's saying, but it takes years to reach this level now." Bowdern said and he nodded as he translated the remark for them gently. "Minister of Christ, can't you see, I'm the devil." Daniel said as Manneheim did it as they quoted it with the demon.

"Like I said it takes years to translate this and if you were going to Saint Francis academy, you'd have learned Latin in high school. But my teaching you for 6 years as a child, and for 7 more years once I've got you under my wing. And that's more then enough that you're fluent in 25 languages by the time you're at the age you are now." Bowdern said as he looked at him and Daniel smiled gently at that as they finished it.

And while translating for them and they nodded, as they watched as he collapsed at that. "I'd say that the pain from that jolt caused him to pass out now." Hanna said and he nodded. "Now what the hell was that supposed to mean?" Lam asked him gently and he explained that to her. "It's saying that he's a representative of Satan and knows he's a member of the group that was it's alter ego, we're from the complete alter ego."

"But Nuns and priests are for the lord, the son and the holy ghost in the Catholic church, or all Christianity churches, and these characters have a single overlord. We had a normal knowledge of the infernal regions, but for some, we weren't sure and were skeptics, or at least we were. Until we had made that trip to Netu, so this would be considered as close to infernal regions as you can get, but Deimos in the game now."

"It was supposedly floating over their version of hell, and all demons follow the same M.O., but they know who the messenger's of their enemy is. Case in point now, is the fact that the demons know who it is they're looking at the second they see them, like the Goa'uld and Tok'ra, and the Sith and Jedi. So all good verse evil touches are followed in the exact same way, a Sith to a Jedi, angel to demon, Tok'ra to Goa'uld."

"One group knows what the other is the second they see it, and for the demons they know a priest immediately. But with us growing up in the straight and narrow, and to demon or the devil. They try to get us to break our chosen path and it's the case of Kinsey's remark, two wrongs don't make a right. And you leave the darn door open and you just make a bad situation worse right now, case in point is waiting till now."

"The second they see one, but for them, they saw that he was to be the teacher for the man that was to be their biggest enemy now in our case. Said man being me in this case, but for any priest that was a teacher, they know that the student. And of said priest was to become their enemy and in the way John Connor was. And I was that person, because his top student happened to be my father, and thirty years later after that."

"I was chosen to lead the fight in this, as I'm now the human manifestation of Christ, and had we not chosen this, our new team mate would expose us to them. As we grew up learning on the facts of the Ancients, who were the most powerful race in the galaxy. As with them, were the Nox, and Asgard right behind them, so the fact that the Ancients chose me, it means I've just been turned into the chosen one to lead the fight."

"So to us with the fact we have a group trying to impose their religion on us, and we will never give in, because we grew up on our own religions, so to us. The book of Origin is going to be demonology, the occult in our eyes the second we see it now. And to us, it's knowing evil doers, demons or the devil now, so the fight for good and evil. This is going to be a big one and we have a version of the game breaking out in years 9 and 10."

"And case in point is the rapture, and they are the army for Satan, or his son the Antichrist and demons and whatever their female version was were for Satan. But Lilith was the demon of monsters, and she's the reason for most the ones we came across here, but imps, demons and so on. But the Greek and Egyptian personification is close in enough in comparison, but every good verses evil fight goes the same way."

"They know a member of their enemy the second they see them right now." he said and she nodded as Bowdern nodded to his analysis. "So that's what we're expecting next year, our final team mate is the one that exposes us to the Antichrist and their army, and you know more. So though Steven was chosen in the same way you were, you were the one with the powers at the moment and been training for 32 years."

"And you've been doing this job all your life you grew into it, as you were working through what was needed. As you became the human manifestation of Christ, and our Antichrist is the offspring of our latest team mate?" Charlie asked and Daniel nodded to him. "That's what's scaring the life out of me, that I'm the daughter of a theological mad person hell bent on galactic domination, if I can't save her, I swear to god I'll stop her."

"In the words of the kid on your show based on witch craft, if I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you now. That damn technology is a communication device, but left the bloody door open and before we can close it, they come through, not going to happen." Vala said and Daniel nodded. "And this is not a game anymore, because they wasted 2 weeks and when they needed every second." he said and Bowdern nodded to that firmly.

"And I was ticked that it hit him this hard when I was getting that look into his eyes, he knew who I was when he saw me. Because hearing me speak his enemy's language he knew I was skilled in that language, and he knew what I was when I took charge this fast. But to me, this now wasn't just irresponsible I was furious now at them." he added and they nodded as they watched it further then at that as they saw him pass out.

As he collapsed then McBride moved to his side as he saw him shivering then as Bowdern said it firmly as he looked at him. As he kept a gentle grip on his arms then to keep another attack from hiting him. **_"Well thats the worst of that latest attack, but repeated injuries like this, I'd consider this two things right now. But 1) he's delirious and 2) the pain from that attack caused that level of profanity now."_**

 ** _"High fever and he's drenched in sweat right now, damn it, side effects of anemia, but he's suffering a hot flash combined with the effects of that attack. And the fact that these are infected, its even worse, but he said he wasn't feling too good lately."_** he said to him and he nodded as he looked around the room and spotted a clean towel and McBride went to get it as he wiped the sweat off his face.

 ** _"Well we just got our proof now in this, that what Eckhart considered this is not it at all right now, this is not a poltergeist intrusion, he's been possessed. And by some un-named character, we're going to have find out later right now. But the catalyst it's simple right now, but demons let alone pure evil. It thrives on negative emotions, all the negative emotions and as it gets stronger."_**

 ** _"The victim gets weaker, the good in them, the thing is we just met our nemesis, but the catalyst is combination of two things. And the second was the reason the first happened altogether now, but these scars are cursed. The marks are cursed and are being repeatedly torn open, and the profanity. And we meet the little Hellraiser that just possessed him and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"That's the next one, he can't control his behavior every time he black's out right now, but at least this time we were ready for that right now. Though he doesn't know what he's doing till he comes out right now. But if anyone saw this then it's like a blackout from a traumatizing situation and memory."_** Bowdern added to him and he nodded as he answered him gently at that information.

 ** _"Yeah, you're right, but at the moment, if he doesn't realize what just happened this time, he's going to be scared at what he nearly did this time. But waiting this long to get help is enough to traumatize him here. But his fever is so high, that's why he collapsed now."_** McBride said and he nodded as he relaxed his grip slightly as he waited several more minutes then and Sam nodded to that gently.

"You're waiting for the secondary attack in case it hits him a second time here?" Lam said and he nodded. "Yes, in this case it's in case the little hellraiser tries with me what he did to Eckhart, I had to make sure. And in case he was ready to try twice, but that was it now, the latest attack and blackout quit now." he said and they nodded as they watched him waiting, before he let go then and checked his temperature again at that.

 ** _"He's burning up right now, but he told me that he felt like he was coming down with something, but if it's both that and these are infected as well. It means we got to go to taking care of this, but from here on out, now that we just got a real preview to what is going on. That helps, but any psychiatrist would say this was a mental illness, to us, its demonic, but now the next question here now."_**

 ** _"Is whether or not he collapsed the first time right now, when they found the university's initials on his chest. Like I said though, for us, we'd see this as he's possessed by some demon from hell, and to a psychiatrist. It's he's suffering a mental illness and said mental illness is either schizophrenia. Or just a schizo effective disorder right now, but the cause all goes back to the catalyst."_**

 ** _"But it's two problems in one and the second is the direct cause of the first and it's because the catalyst. But the remark he wrote up and gave to me, 'The door is open, the key is in the lock and you are mine.'. The door is his soul, the key are his emotions and that left the character to break down the front door and it's because of three things, but anger, grief and resentment, of his parents."_**

 ** _"This issue of trying to keep him under a very short leash has resulted in emotional damage that can result in, now. To have the victim, if this a case for a psychiatrist, that the victim is suffering a prior to it. Or that the strictness of their behavior, instead of doing positive effects now at the moment. It's causing the reverse right now in their behavior and their attempt to cause damage."_**

 ** _"But their trying to keep them on the straight and narrow instead is doing damage and to the point that it could get worse. What happened the other night was a clear case to that regarding the pastor at the moment. If he was heading in that direction it's slowly showing a child who is inches away from it. Emotional damage is showing and it's slowly unfolding here at the moment."_**

 ** _"I'm looking at this as if it was mental illness, that the catalyst, they just turned him into a psociopath right now. And this continues in the direction it's heading in right now. Then that psociopath is going to turn into a psychopath right now."_ **he said and they both looked over their shoulders at the expression on their faces at the remark as he went further at that firmly as he said it to McBride then firmly.

 ** _"But during this, we cover both areas as we deal with his emotional state when he's not suffering a black out right now. But Arthur is not going to like this, that they wasted two weeks when we needed every second in his case. He's been doing our job for us by looking up what caused this. And I got a theory set for that, but that's not my primary concern."_** he said and McBride nodded firmly to him.

As they exchanged looks at that as they both turned around. **_"You're not serious by that last remark, are you?"_ **Manneheim asked and he nodded firmly. _**"Yes I am right now, it's clear to me that he needs serious help right now. His actions are saying he needs help right now, a chance to unload his feelings, his emotions. To someone that understands him right now, because your behaviors now."**_

 _ **"Instead of being a a good influence, your instead just demonstrating the clear demeanor of overly strict parents. Hanna's remark of why need a drop of discipline when you're practically drowning him in it is valid. But this is what Hanna meant right now when she said that once she's was gone. That you'd be paid in full right now of what her not being around does for him right now."**_

 ** _"You want him to end up in a psychiatric hospital or just ending up in prison, because of the way you're treating him right now. This little issue with him and his enjoying being into the supernatural, this was hobby. Because he wanted to return to his true religious heritage, back to the Catholic Church right now. But he needs a direction in his life and a direction that is not Lutheranism either."_**

 ** _"And with the fact that now that we got a very clear look at this, Sir, mam, care to tell me why you didn't contact us sooner. Because you just wasted two weeks we needed to deal with this, cutting his chances in this right now. In recovering and without it getting even more dangerous, physically in half. And with that in mind, if you just come to us the day of the outburst in school."_**

 ** _'And the second the chair in the living room started going berserk as well. Let alone the desk at his school. And it would have prevented his being traumatized at the fact he hurt one person, before making it worse and that's his hurting one person by accident. Before Eckhart was injured last weekend, by his getting stabbed here?"_ **Bowdern asked and she sighed as she answered him at that question.

 ** _"We thought it was a series of poltergeist intrusions and the pastor had an interest in the paranormal."_ **she said and he nodded firmly. **_"Unfortunately poltergeists are harmless if they're a gentle imprint of a soul that wound up haunting the house. If it was your aunt haunting the house, that be normal as some souls stick around to watch over their loved ones till they leave finally."_**

 ** _"But that's not what this, because this clearly shows a malevolent force behind it right now, getting violent, swearing uncontrollaby. This damn thing was strong enough to break the vial of holy water in his hand. And those are made of Quartz Crystal as well, so they're not easily broken as a result. But three injuries in the side of two weeks right now, this message is a clear indicator."_**

 ** _"And with what I just heard from this character that possessed him, it's enough my thoughts are turning from poltergeists. And I'd class this to a case of more sinister catches and he told me now that the tenth attempt. And to make contact with the other side resulted in the words 'danger' and 'hell'. And to be spelled out, before the decoder got thrown off the table now as a a result."_**

 ** _"Care to tell us why you didn't take that more seriously, because he told me that his grandmother's message in attempt nine said he had to stay strong. Stay strong for what was the next question as the answer came in attempt ten before you interrupted the communique at the answer. And as to why it was about to result in the beast breaking down the front door and targeting him."_**

 ** _"So again, why didn't you come to us immediately, because that would have helped us in determining this right now. But these characters from the internal regions use a dialect that died out 1,000 years and some catholic school still teach it. Did you even bother to understand why he pulled a book focused on languages out of the library for that?"_ **he asked and she shook her head to him.

 ** _"Did he collapse when you found that first set of lacerations on his chest, a few days ago, before you came to me?"_** McBride asked and she nodded to him. ** _"Did Eckhart say that you should contact us, before he got hurt, as we know more about these things then he did. Because the last detailed situation was 300 years ago now?"_** Bowdern added sternly and she nodded to him and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"If he made that suggestion, as what I gathered from Richards is that he was shaken up and he was in shock. But being possessed is like suffering symptoms of a mental illness, so why didn't you call us. The second we had that power blast at the school, because if you had, your pastor wouldn't be in the hospital?"_** Bowdern asked and when she didn't answer he said it sternly at that to her.

 ** _"Alright, are you people out of your god damn minds, why the hell didn't you contact us sooner, regarding this exactly here, because this is serious?!"_** Bowdern snapped at the couple and they swallowed as McBride finished that firmly. ** _"I mean seriously, is whatever happened the night before you brought me in. Is it more important then your son's life, physically, emotionally and spiritually."_**

 ** _"He's just been put into the biggest test of his life, and it's because of several things here. The opening for something like this is something all evil doers share, but let me make this clear to you. The poem in the Wolfman was true, even a good person that says their prayers at night. They can be possessed or turned into a monster because of a trauma, or negative emotions."_**

 ** _"But grief, anger and resentment, these are things that evil feeds off of and they leave the door unlocked. So with that in mind, whatever Hanna said regarding this she's right, and right now. It's whatever reason there was going on and before you brought me into this. Is the clear catalyst for this right now, but this is no damn joke right now, it's serious in our eyes, you two."_**

 ** _"Because these injuries are cursed, they're not going to go away immediately, let me make this clear you two, but when a person is possessed. The effects of the injuries are cursed, and they cause repeated black outs as well, and not knowing what was going on here as well. So what happened two weeks ago regarding your pastor, that was enough to leave him traumatized."_**

 ** _"In this case the effects of stage one are done and now we reached stage two, and these injuries and lacerations. But listen to me carefully right now, but what happened last week leading into this was stage one. And when you came to see me was stage two, and these are not normal lacerations whatsoever. In fact they're cursed, which means they're not going to heal until we end this."_**

 ** _"In fact they're going to be ripped open and keep bleeding, until the possession kills him. And which is not a long time table either and he's running out of time here, so either it's the possession that kills him. Or he dies of blood loss, loss of weight and no rest whatsoever, to us this now means. That he's needing medical attention soon, that's why I brought my partner, to check on it."_**

 ** _"But this is not some damn game people, but one attack in the classroom, and these attacks are a result of whoever possessed him. But that's not him that caused that scene in his school, it's being channeled into his anger. And stage one side effects are they get channeled into anger. And it causes the furniture and anything not nailed down to be thrown across or moved around the room."_**

 ** _"So whatever caused that is the reason for that scene at the school and whatever caused you to bring in your pastor. Was the result of his emotions now, loss of his emotions has the stage one side effects going berserk now. But now, during these situations, the little bastard rears it's head. And every time he blacks out and if you brought me in sooner we could've done therapy here."_**

 ** _"Both there at the school, but then you cause a second attack for whatever reason. And said reason we can go into later right now, and then comes the fact, now. Now that the character that attacked your pastor knew he was going to expose him, and right to us. But he's been suspended and he's got the entire town on your heads, for his attacking the pastor at the moment."_**

 ** _"But that was enough to traumatize him and you know why, it's because every time he blacks out. And the character takes hold and he's now scared out of his mind right now. That the next black out could kill someone, or he finds himself two close to a raging river or cliff. And we have to get him clear of the ledge, before he has a panic attack, but why didn't you call us sooner, here, huh."_**

 ** _"Because everyone that knows about this and why it happened is not part of your converted religion, in fact they're all part of areas. And one that know this stuff and studied it longer then you joined your new faith, they studied the bible and know the signs. And of demonic possession when they see them, but why would they be pissed that when he blacks out that he got hit."_**

 ** _"Why, well it's simple right now, everyone on your heads right now after that scene at the school and your pastor are from other religions. I know you didn't want to trust anyone from our religion and it's because we're the ones that help with orphanages. But if that tells me anything and why the school suspended him they decided on running an investigation into this."_**

 ** _"And every group that was furious that he was attacked. and why well it's that they're are all in the church that date back even further then your religion. But as you're Lutherans, well every religion, and if I know anything it's this right now. And everyone in the Christianity church is now beyond irritated now and with it is you're trying to keep from leaving the house right now."_**

 ** _"Because you're trying to protect yourselves from the mob here, well this is more then just a matter of appearances now. Or is it you're trying to prevent the entire social services department from learning anything, because waiting till now to get us, is clear child abuse. Well instead of the social services, you have us investigating things, because it went from them."_**

 ** _"And directly to us now as we're the closest thing to a therapist he needs and he's beyond traumatized and the fact that you waited till now to get us. It tells us now, that you're afraid that once he starts lowering barriers and if he broke orders you gave him. And went to my partner now at the time at his college, when he's got his players in the middle of fall training."_**

 ** _"And I noticed when around them he's acting like himself, when around you. And we have these scenes so it's pretty damn clear to why that is now. And it's because, he's sick of your rules and whatever is going on in this house is exposed now. But let me make this clear right now, with us involved now, and it's enough we're going to be monitoring thing during this situation."_**

 ** _"But you're both under watch by the social services as of now, and with it now, we're the ones monitoring things with us taking care of him. But this is enough to get you called on child abuse, and it's because if this was a case where they had to take charge. It's enough to get you placed under investigation and for waiting till now to contact us right now, so it went from them now."_**

 ** _"And right to us next and before we hit this point, so again, what the hell is the reason, that you didn't contact us sooner. Like say right after the attack in the classroom, and that would have been soon enough, now, just to prevent your pastor from getting hurt. And ending up in the E.R., but now, but we're scientists in theology and fact, but we have to debunk a few things here."_**

 ** _"And to us, the fact you risked waiting till the last minute, say till the first of the secondary stages activated. Just to contact us, the archbishop, our institution head, would see this as child abuse. But you any idea what connections our order has, and what a single phone call. And from our institution to social services would do to you?"_** he asked them sternly and they swallowed hard at that.


	6. SG-1 Reimagined Part VI: Diagnosis

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, as the characters from the movie Possessed watch the night of the attack, they're learning what this change in the timeline means for them now. As the victim of the movie sees the changes Daniel's making to the Stargate program. As he creates his own network as along with the grandparents of the Next generation, Landry and his friends.**

 **Of the lost or newly added members to the series in seasons 9 and 10 of their own tv show.** **While Daniel's department prepare to create their own department and they're going over the changes to the storyline as he does it does them, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace.**

 **"That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter, as he's now at the institute. And he's about to undergo the same exorcism his predecessor went through now at this starts. For the characters of SGC that just arrived and the Atlantis contigent team things start speeding up.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA in this recreation of the series from season to to season 10 now. And using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 90. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 6: SG-1 Re-Imagined Part VI: Possessed Memories**

"Looks to me that they weren't thinking at all, but waiting till you arrive, is enough to have an investigation getting started. Then again, the fact you and the order have a right to run investigations it's clear that like the Jedi, you're the same way, father." Lou said and the duo nodded to him as they watched it further then. As Bowdern removed his jacket and pulled up his sleeves and then grabbed several towels as he got ready.

 ** _"You mind if I use your phone, the medic in my department knows about this type of thing and I need your medical kit if you're a nurse."_** he said and she nodded as she grabbed a bag the size of a suitcase and gave it to them. As he went downstairs and made a phone call as he listened to the telling off. That McBride gave them then as Richards shook his head as he said it then firmly as this went further.

"Bill's direct opinion, regarding telling you, my lord, came from me that if we wanted to get in the door regarding this, it's not having it get out all over the town. That a child was the latest victim to a demonic possession at the time. But I was pissed when I heard that the child I picked up that night was the victim." he said and Hume nodded as they watched it. **_"Hello."_** he heard and he sighed as he said it to him gently at that.

 ** _"Arthur this is Bill Bowdern, listen we got a case of stage two side effects, the victim is an 11 year old boy. But the boy, it's the kid that you picked up after you found him out there the other night. I gathered certain things in examination here at the moment in my diagnosis regarding this. The possession has him blacking out every time something happens right now and with it."_**

 ** _"Every symptom one could consider from a mental illness is apparent right now, if it was a mental illness, but the catalyst here. The cause is by his parents, when you found him the other night, the lord decided to lead him right to us. Because at the rate this direction is heading, if it hadn't been for the possession, it's heading for self destruction right now and his parents now."_**

 ** _"They're the root cause for that right now, I'm looking at a clear case of child abuse emotionally and possibly physically as well. And severe irresponsibility on their part, because they were afraid to come to us. Right after Eckhart ended up in the hospital, even though he said we know more about this. This type of thing then he does, but the message he was working out from the first one."_**

 ** _"The initials carved into his chest were for the university, it was pointing him directly at me right now and as to why. It's because my class was the only thing that was useful here, as I'm the theology and Latin teacher. But the books he's using are telling me, he's doing what we would do just to figure this out. But his parents wasted time we don't have and him with us right now here."_**

 ** _"But the message was 'the door is open, the key is in the lock and you are mine.'. Directly translating that is the door is his soul, the key was his grief and and resentment at his parents and this demon just made his appearance. And this character that just possessed him, his latest remark once I confronted him was 'minister of Christ, can't you see, I'm the devil', he knows what we are."_**

 ** _"And knows that I've just been selected as his new priest to deal with this right now, but the damage regarding Eckhart is done, and they wasted several days. And they waited four days, but the previous set of scars got torn open a second time. And they're infected, and he said he's feeling like he came down with something right now."_ **he said and they heard a thunk as he answered him angrily.

"Well I don't blame you for that reaction, Dr. Richards, because if they'd been smart it was coming to you, but the secondary attack hit me. Just before she went to Ray at the time and as a result if I'd been on a straight set of stairs. I'd have broken my wrist, before they found university's initials across my chest, but this wasn't a game. I needed help by the church and fast, before it got worse." Manneheim said and they both nodded.

 ** _"The boy I picked up and drove home is our charge right now, I was already furious enough at finding him out there in the middle of the night. And it's pouring down rain, if that's not enough for him to catch cold or worse, but this as well. I'm ready to call social services and take him into custody here right now, damn it, these parents records in our eyes are not looking good at all."_**

 ** _"Why the hell didn't they come to us sooner right now, because wasting this much time. This is enough the symptoms and stages are going to get far more dangerous right now. Oh wait till the archbishop hears this one, alright how high is his fever exactly?"_** he asked and he sighed as he said it. **_"He's burning up, his eyes are glazed and the lacerations are leaking greenish yellow fluid."_**

 ** _"And it's looking like someone took a scalpel to his chest, I'm looking at the fact, now. That if she'd bothered to get him a dose of penicillin, his fever wouldn't be this high. For whatever reason they waited till a couple days ago to come to us. The damage is done emotionally, he's beyond traumatized now. And he's scared out of his mind that the next black out could kill someone."_**

 ** _"Though that's the case, and it lands him on the edge of a cliff, I'm not letting him out of my sight once we start this right now. But here's the bad news right now, his actions this past week, they're all spelling out a cry for help and rescue. The clear catalyst is his parents and the death of his great aunt, so we got a lot of work to do on this."_** he said and he heard a sigh then at the news.

 ** _"Alright you better do my questioning them for me, but make it clear, they don't cooperate and he's being taken from them and going into our custody. Because this is enough we can consider it as child abuse, both physically and emotionally. As well as child neglect for waiting till the past three days to bring us in right now, but if she's got the vials of medication in that bag."_**

 ** _"And if he's allergic to penicillin, give him a broad spectrum antibiotic, and then clean those cuts. But sterilize the bandages, because we're going to have to wrap his chest and keep them clean until the worst of that is over. But he starts getting worse, it's we're taking him to the institute for medical care. And he's staying in our custody for four months."_** he said and Bowdern nodded to that.

 ** _"Yeah alright, we'll get back to you later tonight, but it's clear to me he's needing help here, and before something makes it worse. But Ray concluded that the family history had no religious training, and they never studied Latin either."_** he said and and he heard a firm tone. **_"That doesn't mean anything right now, all it does is bringing up a few questions I want answered right now."_**

 ** _"Because if the university initials were carved into his chest, I'd like to know what original their faith was, because we're his one chance at surviving this. Because if the exorcism doesn't kill him, then the infection and lack of the things his body needs will kill him. He's just a child, his body hasn't had the type of tolerance for injuries built up that our's has now and with that."_**

 ** _"I take it the spectacle in the bedroom was enough to shake you guys up right now?"_** he asked and he sighed at the remark. ** _"Yeah, and at the moment, I think Ray's more shaken up then I am right now. Then again, I think we're both going to need a stiff drink later. But afterwards, we got to take this up to the archbishop."_** he said and he heard a sigh as he answered him firmly at that remark.

 ** _"Agreed, but if we want to get in the door, we tell him as little as possible, but it's us three and you choose the fourth member of our team for this. I'll see you later tonight."_** he said and Bowdern nodded as he hung it up as he headed back upstairs and ended the tirade at that to him gently as he said it to him. **_"Never mind, we can go over that later, but I need some help Ray, with him, and Mam."_**

 ** _"I need you to sterilize those dressings, while we have to get his shirt off."_** he said and he nodded to him as he moved to him. "Looks like the damage hit the muscle to his chest now, but those lacerations take months to heal from. It's like getting attacked by a shark, but if this was Krueger carving message into the victims chest. And that bastard was a dream demon, I see where he got his inspiration from now."

"It's because of you Rob, at the moment in this case, all demons were carving messages like this into the chests of their victims. But this was a clear case a normal demon and not a dream demon and one that had a something that would work to do this. It's like someone use a scalpel on his chest." Matheson said to him and he nodded sighing, as Bowdern answered him then with a sigh as he said it to him then gently at the remark.

"Yes and Robbie suffered every indicator there was for demonic possession, but every symptom you normally have in this case was apparent and to us. This was enough that we had to work how serious the damage was right now, and as a result now. The effects of the last set of injuries were made clear, and I could see the last ones. They were merging with the news ones, and the fact they didn't call us sooner now at the time."

"We were furious at this, but for an adult, it's one thing, for a child, it's a need to call social services. As we deal with this as Ray and I became the investigators dealing with it, once Hume found out. And before I brought Walter into it now at the time a week later." he said and they nodded to that as they watched it. As Bowdern looked at the young man as he ran his hand through his hair gently as he attended to his injuries.

Before pulling the syringe out and took a small dose out of it as he injected it into his arm before he worked at cleaning the cuts, before wrapping his chest. And then pulled out another bottle to bring his fever down then as he nodded to McBride. And he swallowed it before he laid him back down looking at him. "I take it the father in you was beginning to grow now Coach, I've seen that look on your face when it came to us."

"And my son right now." Mel said and he nodded. "Yes, added side effects, with the added side effect of my being the one taking care of him. The paternal side of me was getting stronger by the minute, but this is the side effect. Of when your charge is a child and you grow emotionally attached to them, though separation anxiety. This is the added side effect, and I decided to stick around since." he said and they nodded to him gently.

As he nodded then firmly, as he looked closer and nodded as the boy shifted position and he said it to him. **_"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, you're safe, it's okay."_** he said softly in a soothing tone. **_"Lucky thing you're a basketball coach Bill, because you sound like this with your players when in training. But I think that's the reason he was at the practice game, so he could watch the kids the last month now."_**

 ** _"And when you had them start in training this week past week right now at the moment, although with that in mind. But it's clear to why, your college was a Catholic one, while Brigham Young was a Mormon college. The Lord lead him back to his original faith and though his family has had no religious training. At the time here, although now that I'm seeing him when he's around you."_**

 ** _"I think we started something, because no kid would be growing this attached to someone who they just met barely several hours before. And after another black out and with that in mind, I think we have a problem. And because this keeps up, and he's really going to grow attached as we deal with his care."_** McBride started to say and he nodded in agreement as he hid a smile to that remark.

As they watched as the boy buried his head into his side then and he hid a smile at that. "In a way if you had been my psychologist or psychiatrist well our bond had fallen into place that night. After I unloaded all of it to you, but you're who I needed now, the bond was starting. And I wasn't ready to let go, I also didn't want to be alone that night too now." Manneheim said in response and they nodded in understanding as they watched it.

"If you were Osmeant and he was Bruce Willis. I get why, you understand this better then anyone, Bill. But I'm lucky we called you in now for this the only help he needed was from us now, and you just talking that night. And the connection activates and the separation anxiety just gets worse as its coming to a close at the moment. And he was recovering from the latest jolt now too." Richards said, sighing as he watched it then.

As they watched him shift position and left his head against his upper thigh and the priest stroked his hand through his hair at that. ** _'Yes he's down for the count now, he needs me more the ever now at the moment, well that's it now. With the practice season just starting I can take a few days off that. With the season starting, and take care of my new charge, and with him this weak right now.'_**

 ** _'The blackouts are going to be serious enough he's not going to know immediately what's going on and it's taking care of him. Before one gets him too close to a cliff here, it's alright son, I'm not going anywhere. I'll take care of you, I'm not leaving you, I promise, I'm not going anywhere._** ' he said and sighed as he answered the other man's remark at the bonds between them then.

 ** _"Yeah I think we got a problem now, if he's growing attached, I don't think he's going to want to let go once we finish this. Because to him I could be considered his adoptive father. And with that, I'm either going to have to come see him every day, after we do it, or we work out several new arrangements."_** he said and the other man nodded as he rubbed his back gently at that smiling slightly.

"I'd say that's a problem right now, because this happens to us all the time, we have the kids we come into contact with growing attached. And to the point that they get attached and we try to come see them as much as possible now and in his case. With you helping with his dealing with the black outs and the trauma of this is going to get worse now." Daniel said in answer to that as Manneheim looked at him with a bemused smile then.

 ** _"It, the Latin, doesn't mean anything, because that asks more questions right now and with it now at the moment here. A sudden string of Latin like this is not immediately learned and not if it was encouraged either. Because for Jackson and Ballard, they're my prize pupils right now. And they're starting work on this subject right now, but for a kid just beginning to learn languages."_**

 ** _"It takes longer then a month to learn this type of thing and whatever his aunt was teaching him is the next question. But he said that he'd been looking up books on this, but I think I can guess at the next outlet now. And into why he was going to the library, to them, it's indulging his fantasies. Because he either wants to be a magician or just change religions and learn from me now."_**

 ** _"He wasn't hiding in the classroom when I was teaching the class, in either theology or Latin, so it's not that, but he said he had a library card now. But it would take time to learn it that fast, but it's been less then a month. And since his aunt and it would take five years to say it that fluently. So that leaves his aunt out and she didn't have a month or two to train him in that now."_**

 ** _"To his aunt, he was learning something that going to come in handy later, and as it happens it did now at the moment. But his going to go to his church run college, seeing me work with the boys, his aunt teaching him. In more of his faith and then comes something like this, it's clear. That attack was the second I leave and he knows that we're priests of the one church and order."_**

 ** _"That is their biggest enemy, but first Hebrews and then we're next Ray, we're the members of the order these maniacs are afraid of and they took control of him. The poor kid's soul has been put at risk and with it now, as has his health, and whatever reason the infestation hit this hard. It's because of whatever happened prior to their pastor ending up in the hospital now."_**

 ** _"As for his chest, that's two attacks in the side of week and they're barely getting enough time to heal, before they're being torn open a second time. And being repeatedly torn open, and this keeps up and he's bleeding to death or will, but first that. And now this right now, alright Madam, I want the truth right now at the moment, here, because this is serious at the moment."_**

 ** _"And if your aunt said something about this, I'd see this as the only help he needs right now is from someone like me right now, mam. Because whatever she said she was right, he's got no childhood left right now, because he's in the middle of the biggest test of his life now. And it's surviving something that could kill him in both ways right now, and with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"Because you maybe Lutherans, but tell me the truth, what were you, before you converted to that, exactly right now?"_** he asked and they watched as the father tried to keep from paling, as he said to him. **_"What's that got to do with anything exactly, and what right do you have to interrogate us?"_** he asked and he said it with a stern growl as he looked at him then as he answered him then.

 ** _"Because I'm the priest that is about to do that exorcism and I need every bit of information necessary, and you should know. I'm also connected to the department that can have you under full investigation, if you refuse to cooperate right now. Because your son's life in endanger, and I'm the one who's been chosen to be his new guardian now, so again, madam, the truth."_**

 ** _"What was your aunt prior to this, when she was still alive and what was it she was teaching, so what you were raised as, before you switched to being Lutherans. And don't lie to me either, because you're in enough trouble already for not contacting us. And until it has my college scrawled across his chest, so tell me the truth?"_** Bowdern asked her and she swallowed at that as she said it then.

 ** _"We were Catholics, Father."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her. **_"Then that's what he needs now, returning to his original faith, and he's in the hardest test of his life. But if I know anything it's this madam, but the reason he's in this test and fight for his life, in both ways, it's because of this. So let me guess: to you, what she was teaching him was indulging his fantasies at the time."_**

 ** _"To her, it was teaching him more then the lessons of what he was learning as a Lutheran, to you she encourages him and is not exercising any restraint in that. He like anything that has to do with the supernatural, and she was teaching him a few skills that were connected to it. He's like any other 11 to 14 year old boy, a love for monster movies, the paranormal and with it."_**

 ** _"A love for the gospel and the church and learning about his root faith, his original faith, as she teaches him some skills that can bring out a piece to there being more then what it appears. And to you that's indulging his fantasies now, she's acting like a Sunday school teacher, and taking him through Sunday school though, you're Lutherans now and to him that's interesting."_**

 ** _"Because he wants to learn more then the rigid lessons, and to you this is indulging his imagination and she never exercises a drop of stern-ness when doing it, is that correct?"_** he asked and she nodded and he shook his head firmly at that. **_"Before you start arguing with me over this, and like I said downstairs right now as well, she contacted me, regarding this and with it now."_**

 ** _"It's that in her eyes his returning to the original faith was for the best and I happen to agree with her right now, he needs to learn more then rigid lessons here in Lutheranism. But the truth the gospel in the Catholic Church, because that's his only chance at surviving this right now, because my counterpart. He teaches the class Hanna wanted him to take and that's theology and Latin."_**

 ** _"And for the record, that's the reason he's in the fight of his life right now, you left the door wide open for that. And for this possession, because of three things that all forces of evil take advantage of right now. Anger, grief and resentment and to him he needed to be with someone that understands him, but what you consider fantasies, we consider the truth now here."_**

 ** _"What you consider discipline, to us could be considered abuse and what you consider necessary fantasies, we consider the truth. And he's wanting to learn more then what he has right now, whether there is really life after death. It's clear to me and my partner, that when he came to my friend's university, he was searching out the one that would protect him, spiritually now."_**

 ** _"And when Ray came to me over this, I just became that person would do so, he needs me more the ever and I'm the one about to do that exorcism. But he needs me to protect him and help him heal physically, emotionally and spiritually from this. But if there is more of a reason for why the lord brought us together, it's because of something."_** he said watching her sternly then at that.

 ** _"Do you understand just what I'm saying, when I caught you spying on us, Mister Manneheim. And as we were waiting for the little hell raiser to drop the act with us. So if I have to go call in the police because you're scared out of your mind that when I discover what's going inside this house. And it's enough that you're facing not seeing him until he's recovered emotionally from this."_**

 ** _"And he's so traumatized right now by the previous black out that the one that landed your pastor in the hospital, is enough he needed immediate therapy for it. And it's enough I'd see this as child abuse, that you were abusing him emotionally, but not getting in touch with us sooner. Let alone physical abuse by not contacting us after he had that message carved into his chest."_**

 ** _"So to us, we'd see this as a reason that we need to contact the social services and put him in foster care, so he can heal, physically, and emotionally here. And that's not if there's more then meets the eye going on inside in this house, but that's two strikes, we have another. And you're losing custody of him and he's going into foster care, until he's fully recovered here right now."_**

 ** _"So again, why didn't you contact us sooner right now, because this is enough we can make sure you lose custody of him and he's in therapy and emotional recover for several years. And he's got a chance to study what he loves to his heart's content, he's reading the bible. So when I take him into my custody, as he's in recovery at the only institute needed that wouldn't ask questions."_**

 ** _"And with it now, those are no normal scars on his chest, or the black outs, loss of weight, sleep deprivation, and several other things. While he's in recovery I can bring him some books from my department library for him to study and to you this is indulging his fantasies."_** Bowdern said and they swallowed and he nodded as he said it to them as he crossed his arms at that as he said it to her.

 ** _"Now I maybe a total stranger and he needed a chance to get what he feels off his chest. And at the moment what happened last week is enough to leave him traumatized right now. And waiting till now, to get us, is enough the damage is done right now, you just did enough damage. Now, that it would take two years to three of therapy to recover here from this emotionally right now you two."_**

 ** _"By waiting till the last second to contact us, and when he's got my university's initials being carved into his chest. My university is a catholic college, Jesuit ran and that's why he came and decided to go there. Why well it's simple, it's because we're the ones that do this all the time. But to you, why go to a Catholic for help right now when this situation is at the most dire now here."_**

 ** _"That's the real problem isn't it, because here's the thing right now at the moment. It's he couldn't tell anyone, anyone he knew, about what goes on behind closed doors. But a total stranger and a man who shared his love for theology and the paranormal and supernatural. And to you it's enough to scare the hell out of you, because sooner or later, it's we'd decide to look into this."_**

 ** _"And have a background check ran on you both, and sooner or later, we'd come back with a court order to take him into custody as we have him in foster care. Or I'm the one he sees as his foster father, and I'm now taking responsibility for him, as we look into this right now. But believe me when I say that I look into this and I will have him taken into my custody now and immediately."_**

 ** _"Because if his great aunt told us directly what is going on inside this house regarding you two, and it's enough you'd lose your custody of him. As I press charges against you, mister, but what you see is fantasies. We see as fact, what you consider discipline, we see as abuse, what you consider here. As a bunch of scary stories and nonsense, we see is close to fact and goes further."_**

 ** _"He's got the entire personality of a Jesuit priest, wanting to dig deeper, and learn more, as he searches for facts and truth and to you. She's indulging his fantasies, and never exercises a drop of discipline, but to him. And in our eyes, her's, it's why bother with a drop, when you're drowning him in it right now. But it's pretty clear to me why he kept coming to see me at my university."_**

 ** _"And it's because the lord chose me as his new mentor in theology as he grows into it, and rejects being a Lutheran. My partner said you have no religious training and you never studied Latin either. Why well that's a catch we're looking into if his one escape was the library. Well that's exactly the problem at the moment, madam, but as a born Catholic, we do believe in the other side."_**

 ** _"He went to the library as he tried to decipher what he was saying as he wrote it out, and looking into books focused on parapsychology. So he could understand why the furniture goes berserk, and things start moving around when he loses his temper. You found books focused on parapsychology, ancient languages and wonder what he was up to, all this time, madam, as to why."_**

 ** _"This is no game anymore, it's a cry for help, to save his soul from the minions of the beast right now. And he's trying to find what he needed to break it, before he came to us, to help him now, and he's needing help here. But is that what's been going on since his aunt died right now, that he was checking out books on certain things in this?"_** he asked and she nodded to him quietly then.

 ** _"Checking out books on magic there, too, it's clear to me, that his actions are a cry for help and it's religious help. And at times we were looking to prove certain theories fake and others true, but we're scientists. As priests, and to us this is a severe cause for concern now. Because it's not an adult at risk, but a child, as they have the most purest heart and spirit of anyone here."_**

 ** _"A child on the edge of adolescence is at most risk because at this age and for three reasons, but 1) it's because as they grow up they're at risk of temptation, and it's they're being tempted by the serpent, the devil. 2) is that at this age, and without the proper guidance, it's enough to keep him on track and without the guidance, he could be lead astray by others now."_**

 ** _"And start following the path of temptation and not the straight and narrow, and 3) with it the negative emotions leave the door open and it's enough now to make him go astray. And at times the opposite side looks for any negative feelings in their targets. With us entering the time of gang wars, it's enough he'd never see you as that path, but let someone destroy him."_**

 ** _"As the emotions these little devils feed on are anger, grief and resentment, if the victim suffered a loss, before the possession that adds on to it. But if they're suffering anger and resentment and that makes it easier for them to take control here and I know why. I know whatever is going on in this house is the reason for it, but grief, anger and resentment, for any case of pure evil."_**

 ** _"That leaves the door open for something like this right now, and it's enough for the denizens. And of hell to have punched their way out of their domain, and into our's. And zeroed in on your son, and with those words right now, so have you both lost your damn minds. I mean its past stage one and entered stage two, and he's running out of time, you just made it more serious."_**

 ** _"But right now, you wasted time and when we needed every minute, so we could get what we needed to do it done. But waiting till this past two weeks and then calling us, it's enough now that you just made this far dangerous right now, and life threatening as well. But let me tell you now, though I studied this, I never did it for real, but I know the signs when I see them."_**

 ** _"And for him, he's feeling like he's suffering the effects of a religious version of narcotic withdrawal. Because the character that possessed him, is going to be refusing to leave till I force it out of him. And it takes time to break the connection at the moment, but with it, we cover every part. But if I have to, I'm taking him to our medical institute for medical attention at the moment."_**

 ** _"But they're weakening him so they can take him over completely, and it's by repeated blood loss and sleep deprivation now. So answer me, why wait till he had my college's initials carved into his chest to contact my partner?"_** he asked her sternly and she swallowed hard at the question. **_"What, is it because you know that the second I found out, from him, you're in trouble for it right now."_**

 ** _"That I'd investigate into things here and come back with a court order or just social services as they take your son into custody. For this and when we all consider this child abuse, that you're trying to isolate yourselves from the mob of furious members of three different churches. And the fact that you made it easier for the other side to possess him now at the current moment."_**

 ** _"And as a result now, it's the fact that because you wasted two week when I needed every second, it's more serious. But I'm the one he's being placed with at the moment now, as he's able to study something. Like what I've been doing to his heart's content right now, and to you. After he put your pastor in the hospital and then had my college written out is too late now."_**

 ** _"Because this is enough that not only would we see this as child abuse, but as would our leader, and he's got a line to Social services. So again, why didn't you call us sooner here, Madam?"_** he asked and McBride finished that remark firmly to her. "She can't answer that, because she afraid that once you do look into it, you're having him arrested for child abuse, and pressing charges against her as well."

"But as you're a teacher, and coach, this is enough to do it." Sam said and he nodded to her. **_"What is your reputation more important then your child's life, because believe me. Once it gets out that your child is suffering black outs, and just suffered another attack. And nearly the same attack that put your pastor in the hospital here, and was aimed at us, though we headed it off now."_**

 ** _"And for us, we knew the signs and dodged the same side effect that put him in the hospital and it's got you ostracized. And from the entire town, because everyone in town knows your son is possessed, and they know why you're trying to hide that fact from them. And leading into now, that they all know that he kept coming to the university at the time, and it's because of us."_**

 ** _"And when you came to me and when Robbie went to him as he watched his players playing, but why, why would you have waited till now to contact me here. And with me, my partner now, into it, you're going to get it by social services, with him out of school for the next month. But as of this moment, you're seeing us every day and believe me, once he has us that should help."_**

 ** _"But believe me, whatever this is we're looking into, but if this keep up in the direction right now in this,. And that it's going in, here and it's enough for the charges to start climbing higher. But believe me, we're taking custody of him until he's an adult, and he's in our custody after that. And not till he's 18 either, at his current age till he's over 20 in our eyes, but believe me when I say this."_**

 ** _"We dig up anything into why he got hit this fast and you're losing him till he's over 21."_** he snapped at her and they swallowed hard. **_"Get out of the room we need to take care of this."_ **he finished to her and they left the room as they exchanged looks as Bowdern said it to him then as he looked at him then firmly at that as he said what they were both thinking right now as he sighed as he explained it to him then firmly.

 ** _"Stage one had the furniture going berserk and things moving around on their own or breaking something, and then has his pastor hurt, and then stage two. It has multiple messages written out across his chest here, before we see it for ourselves here right now, Ray. He's barely getting enough time to recover, before the next one hits him, we need to keep an eye on this, for a while now."_**

 ** _"And before we run that exorcism, we both saw what the blood spelled on his chest."_** he said and he nodded. ** _"And you know what he said in Latin, don't you?"_** he said and he nodded. **_"Minister of Christ, can't you see, I'm the devil', I'd call that an interesting turn. But why bother me with that, when I had that same conversation with him."_** he said and he nodded as he answered him then gently.

 ** _"According to the family history they had no religious training whatsoever, they'd never studied Latin or any type of foreign language."_** he said and he said it firmly to that. **_"I know, I mean he went to the library and got books on magic there too."_ **he said softly and McBride looked at him. **_"You think he's playing a game?"_** he asked and Bowdern shook his head as he answered him at the question.

 ** _"I'm saying he pulled several books out of the library and I found a bible open as well, but that whatever he was looking into and doing, its a cry for help. And even if he doesn't know he's doing it every time he black's out. But I wasn't kidding when I said that to them,_** ** _but what I gathered so far here._** ** _Is that the poltergeist intrusions are influenced by his anger, his emotions right now."_**

 ** _"But it's by anger or self defense to protect himself, but his grief, anger and resentment._** ** _That's the catalyst, but grief at his aunt being gone and he misses her a lot, anger at his parents for their treatment of her. And constantly pushing up their rules and taking his things away at the moment. And finally resentment for their being too hard on him and not letting him be a normal child."_**

 ** _"But that's why I laid into her downstairs, the direction this is heading if it hadn't been for the possession. But that's what I meant, they're turning him into a sociopath right now, that could, with us reaching the point of gangs. He could become a young man who enjoyed violence and hurting people. And that could easily switch course as it shifts from socio and right to psychotic."_**

 ** _"As its heading for self destruction right now, because four years to even five years down the road. With us entering the time of street gangs now, that resentment could reach his joining a gang. And his ending up in jail and possibly the chair, next, but that's why the lord lead him right to us. So we can head it off, but whatever this is about, he needed someone to unload this to."_**

 ** _"He needs me now and with that, that's enough of this right now, but he needs us and if this keeps, we got to get him away from his parents. And before that catalyst causes a setback right now, but like I said when they came to us. They forfeited all responsibility to make decisions where he's concerned. And I may not be a psychiatrist, but he needs someone, that's going to understand him."_**

 ** _"That's why the lord lead him right to me at the time, I'm the one chosen to be his new priest during this situation. But he said that he wanted to return to their original faith and said faith is back to the Catholic Church. Hanna wanted him to go to SLU and start taking my class, but my class. It was his only chance at understanding what he was saying, but those books spell it out right now."_**

 ** _"He's looking for some reason for why that Hellraiser would attack him, and I just got the answer to that question. It's because the key for this is always three things, but 1) is the grief at the loss of a loved one. 2) is the anger at the person that was being too hard on that person and the victim themselves. And 3) it's the resentment of the catalyst, and if the way crosses the line."_**

 ** _"But he's traumatized, he's grieving, he's furious at his parents for the way they treated Hanna at the time, before she died. And that they keep taking his things away from him and when he wanted some alone time with Hanna. And the resentment that if they'd just come to us sooner now. Then their pastor wouldn't be in the hospital right now and he's got to live with the guilt now."_**

 ** _"That he couldn't control his actions when he blacked out and the damage caused by that is done now. But it's not mental, but emotional and spiritual problems we're dealing with right now and the parents don't understand this. That they're making him worse by not coming too us sooner, and a man is in the hospital because of that."_** he said and McBride nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"I can't believe they wasted two weeks, when we needed every second here for him, there a few books at the order and university library we can use for this. But Mel was studying to join the order leading into them possibly getting engaged later, though I get the feeling that once Dave hears this. At the moment, and for him he's not going to take it any better then we do right now."_**

 ** _"And it's because this could be considered, to him and us, child abuse, Mel's considering joining the order as well right now at the moment. But though married as well, I get the feeling generation three is about to do extended research on this. In case it happens for a second time, though I swear, if cub ends up being the victim to his own research and I'm killing whoever causes it."_**

 ** _"I maybe a priest, but my Cubs matter most to me as a teacher here, though why did it have to child that this happened to. For an adult the effects of this aren't nearly as serious, but like deprogramming from getting captured by someone. This is definitely not something you want a child to have to go through right now."_ **Bowdern said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Too late, you really said that at the time right now?" Sam said as she looked at him and he nodded. "Yes and I meant it, if I had the chance to raise him myself, and the guys heard this happened they'd make good on that threat. And they'd kill him before having him committed right now, which explained the alternate reality to the rest of the episode. Danny knew this and without hearing the words and headed for Saint Louis."

"So Ray could do this for me as he took my place as the leader of the 3 of us right now at the time, as Ben took position 3 as they broke the connection. As he and Walter knew most about Danny's medical background, including the pneumonia. As they helped him heal, before Ben returned here with a second younger priest your age. And Kevin and their all screwed as a result once the truth came out." he said and she nodded gently.

As he looked down at the 11 year old gently, they heard a firm tone. _ **'They had no where else to turn to for help and wasted two weeks going to wrong people. A man ends up in the hospital and my charge has to live with the guilt now. But these fools had they just come to us that wouldn't have happened now. And my charge now, he's doing our job** **and he immediately came to us as a result.'**_

 ** _'He needed me most, he's using what I would have taught him to figure this out and if he was the kids age he'd be taking the class. Alright I have some research to do, but that's enough of waiting around we have work to do now. Don't worry son, it's alright, it's going to be okay, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere.'_** they heard as he ran his hand through the boy's hair gently at that.

As they heard a secondary determined remark then as he finished that. ' ** _Alright that's enough of this, I'm not losing him, if it takes working over time. Then it means breaking the connection, but you've just crossed the wrong man right now. You little bastard, if it takes moving him to a religious place to finish this, I will. But you're never destroying my charge, so give it your best shot here.'_**

 **' _Because this child is my responsibility now, you want him, you're going to have to go through me to get to him completely.'_** they heard with a firm growl. **_"At the moment the lord lead him right to us, one side of it is emotional damage. And the other spiritual, he's on the edge of the abyss in both ways. And he's chosen us to lead him in the right direction."_ **Bowdern said and he nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"At most, if what you just said is right at the moment here, then I'd consider this as single thing, but we have a full intrusion in here, and he's got the marks all over his chest."_** he said and Bowdern nodded. ** _"Yes and as I said he's been going to the library to look up anything he could in what's causing this. But this is no game anymore, it's a cry for help right now as result now."_**

 ** _" Said cry is two things in one, so during this portion of it, we have to keep an eye on his condition, but before we do, we're going have to run this by the archbishop, Ray."_** he said and the man sighed. ** _"Well how much do you think I should tell him?"_** he asked he sighed as he said it. **_"If we want to get in the door, as little as possible, he was hoping we wouldn't have another case like this."_**

 ** _"Because if his body starts shutting down at the moment from the blood loss here, he's 11. And he hasn't had the type of level we do to deal with this and built up a tolerance to pain right now. As if that's not enough the longer this goes on and his body is going to see this now. And as cross between sleep deprivation and narcotic withdrawal as it tries to purge the effects of the drug."_**

 ** _"His body feels it's contaminated with right now and the exorcism will kill him if the injuries don't right now, we maybe able to clean these up. But we've just become his physicians in this situation right now, but with it. It's we're looking at possible infection, loss of appetite, black outs. Sleep deprivation and a few other problems right now regarding this situation right now."_**

 ** _"The added side effects are it, the body starts viewing this as drug or disease it's trying to destroy, but once it begins. And the body starts trying to fight it and the longer he goes without eating or resting, and it could cause his system to crash. So he starts getting worse we're going to have to take him to the Alexien brothers for medical attention, if this gets any worse."_**

 ** _"And if his body starts shutting down, but the longer this goes on right now, and the worse it's going to get right now. Because I think it's going to be treating this little parasite like a narcotic it's trying free itself from."_** he said and McBride nodded to that. **_"How do you suppose the archbishop is going to take this when we tell him?"_** he asked and Bowdern said it firmly at that question with a sigh.


	7. Truths And Shocking Revelations

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 7: Truths Reveal** **, Psychiatric Protocols And Therapy Changes**

 ** _"He's going to see their waiting till now to contact us as a matter of child abuse, but we have to keep this as low key as it gets, he's needing help. But with us as his guardians as we do this, we have to keep an eye on this. And just in case it causes any more black outs, but the black outs as well. If results in getting him to close to the ledge of a cliff, but we better get some added help right now."_**

 ** _"One of my students was a young priest, and with that in mind while you're fielding tings with the archbishop, he's helping me with him. And if he kept coming to see the boys practice, then he was drawn to me for some reason and I think god made his remark. I'm who he chose to be Robbie's protector, spiritually now, the little guy, is hovering at the point of no return here."_**

 ** _"Though it's clear to me, it's he's needing a direction in his life, and with the fact that attack ended now, I think we better look into this. Because I wasn't kidding when I said that to her, anger, grief and resentment is the key to unlock something like this. Because whatever he was doing prior to this now, and it's a clear cry for help."_** he said and the other man nodded to him firmly.

"And it was a god send you did come into my life, you saved me from that path, the lord lead me right to you, but even before this happened. I kept sneaking out so I could watch the guys practice, but you and Aunt Hanna's ways were the only things. that kept me going, I had only days left in her case, she was stage IV cancer. So to me, make the best of what time she's got left right now, and with it now at the moment, but grief."

"Eckhart wouldn't have ended up in the hospital at the time here, one fatal mistake in that brings you five into my life, but that was a godsend." Manneheim said smiling and she nodded. "Well I did say that they'd be paid in full when I passed and here's the result now, if they'd just backed off and let you alone, dear. What happened never would have happened in the first place." she said and Daniel nodded to her gently at that remark.

"Well that explains your side of it, but mine was slightly different right now Rob, as to why exactly right now. You remember the episode, but they don't. " He said and Manheheim gripped the back of his neck at that gently. "I understand why, but what happened during that episode now, it was I was beyond pissed you had to relive that." he said and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him gently at that remark.

"Well trust me, you're not the only one this happened to now Rob, I got it myself, chemical version to what happened to you. But very same case, right down to the catalyst, but like the church hid your real name now. It's gone SGA sanctioned now, and your case was Area 51 status as a result, both by the church and the program I belonged to." he said and the older man nodded in understanding as he answered him then.

"Your father was actually my favorite player on the team, Daniel, but I looked up to your father and his friends when we were kids at the time." he said and Daniel nodded. "Well had it not been for you, I never would have realized what they did to me on that planet. But I just realized what movies were used for this and both are from the nightmare on elm street series, but Freddy's Revenge and Dream Warriors now at the moment."

"But that's you and me together at the moment here now, the added catch was I'd just seen my parents accident, again and had to see it three times. I was intending to take a vacation up in Saint Louis just to see the duo at the time. But I was running research on possession, and here's the really sick irony right now to that." he said and Manneheim covered his eyes as he read it out then as Hanna's eyes narrowed at the news.

"You become the victim to your own research, I was half asleep after that attack hit me, and heard the duo talking about it and Father Bowdern made it clear. If you become the victim to your own research and he was going to kill the person that caused it. So what the hell caused that exactly right now anyway and while I'm on the subject here. What's their psychosis for this, you're beyond brilliant." he asked and crossed his arms then.

"After Jack made an idiot of himself at the time here and got turned into a Jaffa, we realized that Hathor had the master GDO which would over ride all codes to the iris. And realizing this we realized we had to get it back and quick right now. But the mission called for brains and stealth and the joint chiefs sent me to get it back. But the full soldier types were offended to that, they wanted the mission and instead it goes to me."

"After I completed that mission, it was the follow up to the Tollan and I scored us over $50,000,000 in alien technology. I found us the beta gate and the outpost and I brought intelligence on where the orbital attack was coming from. And brought back another $20,000,000 in advanced technology, to the joint chiefs. The president and every person that believed in thinking before acting, I became their go to guy now on missions."

"The president and joint chiefs made me an acting Captain on the base and now the psychosis was **_'how is it that a civilian can get results, but the military can't. And what is he doing right that we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him.'_**. Well the answer is I'm using more then my muscles to do this job, I can think our way out of trouble and to them this is more then valuable, but they're, the NID."

"Makepeace, O'neill, Frasier, and Mckenzie are holding Hathor over me and they were searching for a way to get rid of me till the joint chiefs, and AMRIID ordered a battery of tests on the sarcophagus, as this was a case of cross and double cross." he said and Hanna crossed her arms. "I want to hear all 3 conversations and do the one focused on your busting them if this was alternate reality." she said and Manneheim nodded to her.

"Yeah I agree with her, show us this first conversation they had and then go to your setting them up now." he said and Daniel nodded. **_"I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times, with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. Robert switch O'neill's battalion coin with this one, you guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_ **they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. **_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard and Manneheim crossed his arms at that remark then gently as he listened to the tape deck then at that.

"Well I'd consider this as they deserve to spend the rest of their lives never having known any of you at the moment right now. And just by resetting the timeline, I take it you all decided that the judgement is rendered. And that O'neill and Frasier are to live their lives never having known the sextet in that way, Bill, Ray, Walter, Arthur?" Hanna asked and the quartet nodded as they exchanged looks with her gently.

"I decided it's screw hanging around to look at Cassie now after she recovered, especially when my baby god daughter still needed me now. Cassie, known for a few weeks, Claire and Danny, since they were babies and going on 2 now. I'm never forgiving her for what she did to him, she's NID, I'm SGC and at times SGA." she said and Bowdern pulled her into a hug and and she buried her head into his shoulder and Manneheim nodded.

"We did, but for us this was the NID's judgement day and we were doing god's work ourselves, but Daniel's counterpart, who was a more advanced version to an angel. She gave him the power to alter the past and we're doing that. But the Saint Louis order is doing that, starting with you, son." Ray said and Manneheim nodded to him. "In other words, you were part of my life from a certain age and you were friends of hers."

"Though I still remember that reprimand you gave my parents when Father McBride brought you to my house at the time, Father Bowdern. And with that, I definitely don't blame either of you for being ticked at the time." he said and the duo nodded gently as they listened it, further. **_"Whether O'neill knows it or not he's now a willing accomplice as of this moment, he's refused to just take a few weeks off now."_**

 ** _"Since Carter got turned into a host at the time, and his dealing with the people on Delaria has caused an emotional relapse. But two failed missions in the side of eight years, he's driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion. And it's because he's trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels. So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson."_**

 ** _"As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and the duo nodded as Manneheim answered that remark. "Let me guess, that's Makepeace saying this, I know these Guy's voices the second I hear them. As season three revealed he's an NID mole at the time and Maybourne hits his first strike, just after we, or rather you and Sam confiscate the damn thing at the time now."

"Second strike is his getting busted for stealing technology from our comrades in the alliance now at the moment. And the third and final strike was his involvement with the Russians, before we learn that Kinsey's an NID operative himself at the moment. Well there's no getting out of this now, but certain episodes have you involved. So we get to see you on screen until you head for Atlantis kiddo?" he asked and Daniel nodded gently.

"I guess like dad, I became your favorite character now, huh, even if you didn't know I was the son of your favorite player if you knew him by his nickname?" he asked and the older man smiled at him gently. "You did kiddo, in truth everyone just like me loved your character, and the chemistry between you and Sam. To us the fact that you left last year was heartbreaking so you coming home where you belong was more then a relief."

"It meant things were about to change from the way they were about now and turn into something we weren't expecting." he said and the team nodded. ** _"Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether they want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as Daniel activated the next conversation.

"Well this lunatic is out of his damn mind, and all because of a psychosis at the moment, alright straight to your conversation guys." he added and they smiled as he closed his eyes as they saw him, Sam, Lou and Warren talking then gently at that. **_"Guys, I think these lunatic's finally lost their damn minds right now, so our one chance. Is a cross and double cross, if Jack's one of them, time to test him right now."_**

 ** _"And Frasier with him now, but, Jared, if we were our fathers, I think you know what they would do, but M.D., archeologist, what do we have that Jack doesn't , because our father are scholars?"_** he asked and they smiled firmly. ** _"It's a way to think our way out of the box, aside from that Jerry. He just handed me this as well, we think Makepeace is our mole, that's true and that's three on the base."_**

 ** _"And the rest of us are clean here, but 4/5's of our new squadron, we're just missing our fifth whoever it might be now at the moment now. But us, I wish Bill was here, he'd be just as good at this, and as would Charlie. But who's going to be the bait exactly."_** he asked and Daniel sighed. **_"Not again man, damn Daniel, you keep doing this and sooner or later, that's going to kill you."_**

 ** _"Or will kill you, you're not indestructible bro, you have got to stop doing this right now."_** Warren said, resting his hand on his shoulder protectively then. ** _"Time to get your father's on the line guys, honey, but no one but us. The joint chiefs and your father's and Matheson now, can know we planned this."_** he said and they nodded, before a light flash lit up the room and standing in front of them was Omac.

 ** _"Hey Omac, how are you doing with Lya?"_** she asked and he smiled at her. **_"We're doing fine, thank you for you asking, Captain Carter, Dr. Jackson. But if you wish to test him, Frasier and your marine counterpart. Then suggest you head for Delaris, their way of entertainment are chairs that act like virtual reality. So anything you want or you can imagine, so we let him try and get himself out."_**

 ** _"But you and Captain Carter know what to do, like you helped us, do it again, for his people, as there's a single conductor there. That's determined to keep his people under lock and key on his planet."_** He said and the young couple nodded to him. **_"Captain Carter, you know about Dr. Jackson's life, and prior to the program, well this is likely going to cut even further back now, a piece now."_**

 ** _"That was blocked out, Doctor Jackson I'm sorry, but you have to reopen that wound."_** he said to her and they nodded as he sighed. **_"I found Jared and I found Matheson, but what's left was a memory I never wanted to remember. Mom and dad, I understand, but if he refuses to accept orders that I jumped the red tape. He's screwed now when Hammond realizes it, now, and that's not if, now."_**

 ** _"They try their own plan here, though they do and they're really screwed now, Omac if you have a connection on this planet. Tell them to drag out another memory of his past prior to Abydos now, any mission that was a failure. I don't care, it just needs to be made clear that he's out of his damn mind. Mckenzie is doing this in reverse of what Carson said about me for Jack, so it's time."_**

 ** _"He's been skirting his way around this, he crosses this line and there's no going back. And we need a vacation right now anyway, he never got psyche eval either, so that just helps even more."_** he said and they nodded to that gently. "How about the argument in the mines with him now, as this just proves even more he lost his damn mind right now." Manneheim said with a firm growl then at that gently.

"How longs it been since you got arrested by this sick freaks right now at the moment?" he asked him and he sighed. "Ten days now and this is day 7 of this, just to insure that I can't tell Sam they shadow me and I put my truths into coding for her now." he said and they nodded as he looked at Jack with a look of hate then. Before looking at Sam and sighed as he walked into the area they were at then as they looked up at him then.

Looking up they saw the irritation in Jack's eyes then. _**"What the hell is going on?"**_ Jack asked and Sam followed that up with the next question. _**"It's been days since we saw you?"**_ she asked and watching his expression carefully they saw his eyes flicker to another spot in the cave right behind them and watching him carefully then as he swallowed as he answered her quickly then and she nodded as she said it to them.

"He's watching us from behind me and you're too scared to answer my question right now and switched it to something else, by putting this into code." she said and he nodded to her as she listened to his past self more carefully then in this conversation. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still working on getting you guys out. Oh in the mean time, I've discovered something incredible."**_ he said and she nodded firmly.

 _ **"You do know we're dying down here, right?"**_ Jack asked and Manneheim sighed at the exaggeration. "Yeah well looks who's talking, you crazy bastard." Barnes said with a growl as Daniel focused his attention on Sam. " _ **I've take the opportunity to do a little research on the sarcophagus. It's amazing what it does to you when you're already healthy."**_ he said and Hanna nodded as she translated that one firmly then.

"You're running your research expedition for the joint chiefs and AMRIID right now and you're checking to see what it does to you when it's malfunctioning right now. As well as what it does to you when you're fully recovered from a fatal or near fatal injury." she said, translating that for for the group gently and they nodded to her. _**"What, is that really such a good idea?"**_ she asked and she shook her head then as Sam sighed.

As Hanna answered her own question as she sighed at that then as she said it to her past self. "It is when you're trying to prevent that thing from winding up on earth right now." she said and Matheson hid a smile at that as he looked at her. _**"Well I can't get Shyla to trust me if I don't show I can't trust her."**_ he said and she sighed as she answered that remark as she answered him then as she got a better look at him.

"Too late and at the moment without an adrenaline cocktail and you're not going to make it here, because you're running on fumes at the moment here." she said with a low growl at the amount of exhaustion in their friends face. "Damn it, once we do this again, it's screw what Frasier says, you're my responsibility after that. But SGA is civilian ran and military assistance my decision." Elizabeth said sharply to that response and he nodded.

"At the moment just it being back to civilian ran and military help I can actually get the rest I need finally. Without being driven into exhaustion." Daniel said to her and Beckett and he nodded. "That's an understatement, but this was cross and double cross as we threw him out of it." Lam said with a low growl. _**"Oh it's Shyla now, first name basis, Shyla."**_ Jack said and she sighed at that reaction as she looked at him in annoyance.

 _ **"I've used it before without side effects, look no glasses."**_ he said and she nodded as she remembered what he told her that morning. "The blow to the back of your head had cut into your optic nerve, causing you to go blind. And just one treatment, that was, for a normal one, three, had just fixed that. You didn't need your glasses, because they'd been destroyed in the cave in at the time." Hanna said and he nodded to her smiling.

As they knew that he was ignoring things and not seeing what it was he was really saying. _**"Daniel get us out of here."**_ Jack said and listening to the fast remark then as Vala heard it carefully then she realized it then. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it, I just need a little more time right now."**_ he said and she nodded as Mark read that one out firmly as he said it then to that as Sam said for him.

"You've just been put into a case of quid pro quo here at the time and you're trying to tell me that without alerting 'him' to that. But this man is following you around, always waiting." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her then gently. **_"Oh I sent General Hammond another message, hopefully he won't order an all out attack."_** he said as he went further at that remark as the entire group nodded firmly.

 _ **"Look if we do this right, we'll have access to all the naquada and the**_ _ **sarcophagus**_ _ **."**_ they heard as they heard the emphasis on the word sarcophagus. "The Naquada yes, but that thing forget it, we're not bringing it to earth." Vala said and Sam nodded as she got it as she heard her past self say it to that news. _**"How many times have you used it?**_ " she asked him and he sighed as he heard his past self say it.

 _ **"I don't know, nine or ten."**_ he said and she covered her eyes as she sighed as Janet said it for her. **_"Oh Sam, everything is so clear, I feel like I could do anything."_** she heard and sighed and nodded as she read through the subtext as they heard the beyond exhausted tone in his voice before Jack snapped at him. "Well this just nailed the coffin shut when we heard that remark now." Landry said sharply to that response then.

 ** _"One thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here without you!"_** he snapped at him coldly as he kept his eyes on her. _**"She wants me to marry her."**_ they heard Daniel say and they sighed at that. " ** _What?!"_** they heard from Jack as he started to say it then. _**"Alright look...'**_ he started to say and they saw Daniel's eyes narrow in anger as he snapped back at him.

 _ **"No you look Jack, I've got everything under control. God you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there."**_ he snapped at him angrily and they nodded as he left the cavern then at that reaction. Before it switched to two weeks later as they saw him lying on the throne shaking. ** _'God I hope this works, if she hasn't had it by now, I'm screwed here, lord please.'_**

 ** _'End this now, because I don't know how much more of this I can take, if it was under normal circumstances. I could take the other way, being captured by terrorists, I could take that, Ra and Apophis, yes I could take that too. But this I can't take any more of this, I just want to go home now. God give me strength, because if this keeps up, I'll give them what they want, I swear, I'll tell him.'_**

 ** _'Just to end it, I'll give them what they want, Sam, honey, I'm sorry, to save you, I have and had to break a few rules here in order to pull this off. But if you don't prevent them from keeping this up, they're going to destroy me. They turned me into a drone baby, I need you and the duo. I need you, Teal'C and Janet, just end this, baby, please.'_** they heard and she nodded as she got it then.

Watching as they dragged Jack into the room Manneheim and Mark crossed their arms as he said it. **_"The man who would be king."_** He heard and in answer to that the guards knocked him to his knees. ** _"Ahh!"_** he shouted out in pain and the 8 general's crossesd their arms at that. Well I'd say he deserved that, because this was beyond cruel and cold blooded for what he did to you." Manneheim said with a low growl at that remark.

 ** _"Hi Jack."_** he said and Sam nodded. "You're beyond relieved to see him right now at the moment and hoping Sam had it by now." Hanna said and he nodded as he said it a second time as he repeated that as he looked so him gently at that. "I'm also plotting my next step here, but from here the show goes alternate reality Mrs. Manneheim." he said and she nodded as they watched the image and Manneheim crossed his arms.

 ** _"Ha, ha, Hi Jack."_** he said again as he snapped his fingers at the two guards so they could leave them to talk in private. **_"We're losing the fight down there you know, Carter's started having Goa'uld flashbacks, says if you keep using that sarcophagus._** ** _You'll go to the darkside on us, if you hadn't already."_** Jack said and watching him carefully at that, they saw him slump slightly and nodded.

 ** _'Yes, yes, yes, it worked, it happened, I'm free, don't worry baby, after this done with and we're safely home, I can tell you the truth. I've been working undercover, research, medical research, you have to know that.'_** they heard him say and nodded to that firmly. "Get ready, you're going to know I'm faking the indifference." He said to Manneheim and he nodded, as he answered him then firmly.

 ** _"Well you don't have to worry a bit, we get out of here tomorrow."_** he told him and Jack looked up at that. **_"What?"_** he said and Daniel smiled. **_"I agreed to marry her."_** he said and Jack looked at him in shock. **_"You did."_** he repeated and Daniel nodded as he jumped from the podium, before they saw his legs barely give out on him and they nodded firmly. "Whoa, steady kiddo." Manneheim said gently at that response.

"The muscle weakness is getting worse, you were trying to keep from collapsing then and finally did, once you were in George's office at the time. Alright don't tell me, he's close by in hearing range and despite the fact you agreed, he's keeping this up." he said to him and he nodded to him and he gave a nod, as the memory he heard himself go further then. **_"But I said I had to go home, to straighten a few things out first."_**

 ** _"And that you guys were coming with me."_** he said and Hanna nodded as he translated that one. "Said straighten things out, you were going to tell us the truth, before he interrupted that. And whatever else happened, but just describing to me and Dr. Warner what happened down there, get you into rehab. And just wait for it to drain off, while getting a blood transfusion done and you're in recovery for six weeks."

"While I assign someone else to the team, right then." Hammond said to him and he nodded. ** _"And she trusts you."_** They heard Jack say and they watched the icy smile come across his face then. ** _"She..., loves me."_** he said cryptically and they nodded. "This little bastard is ending up dead, I may live a normal life, but I want to see this bastard for myself right now." he said and Daniel nodded as Mel turned to the guards.

"Get 'them' in here right now." he said and the sextet nodded to the orders and left the room then at that. "Mid 1950's, and I'm 11 years old, he was just born, so 1957, it was a year prior to this that I was possessed. And your fathers are all 17 to 20 years old and juniors in college there at the time by that that point now. Problem is that Saint Louis has a real problem with the Chicago university and with his being from Minnesota."

"He's got a real attitude problem I'm not taking." he said and then heard a voice answer that. "Yeah I was born in 57, but how do you know the 10 right now, who the hell are you if you know these guys?" They heard and he turned around as he answered him. "So 12 years old in 69, and you're too old for her buster, she's close to 5 by that point. And you're nearly 8 years older then she is right now so in their eyes and mine now."

"She needs someone her own age and type and to answer your second question now Johnny. I'm the young man that documentary was about O'neill, my name is Robbie Manneheim, but your fatal mistake was by doing what you did to him. The Jacksons are a well known family of archeologists in Saint Louis, who are part of the Jesuit order. And Mel's an old friend of mine from the university." he said with a stern growl at him then.

"Don't call me that, my name is Jack!" he said in shock at that and Manneheim nodded. "Yes I know, but I bet your father called you by the other nickname, Jackie, because there were two nicknames for either version of your real name. But in my eyes you're no older then 46, well, I'm 58 years old, just a few years younger then the guys here. But as I said, his father was my favorite player, a friend, but the last time he saw me now."

"As a cub as well, was when he fell through thin ice and I saved him myself, the little boy I saved and saw a few times grew into the man standing before me now. But he got to me in that very same way and I was his added link to his past. You see he studied the possession, and decided to come talk to me so he could go over it. And was even about to ask permission to tell me regarding that show." he said and he swallowed hard at that.

"Right Cub?" he asked and Daniel nodded smiling to him. "Yeah I saw you like 20 times and one of the said was when you saved me from the thin ice. My intention of going on vacation after Sam recovered enough to be put on light duty. That was to come see the four of you at the time, so why hide the truth, when you had the truth, by way of these." he said and held season 1 of their series and Jack paled at that as the doctor answered.

"You're Mannheim?" Dr. Janet Frasier repeated and he nodded. "I am, and I happened to be the subject of his mixed research, after my possession 42 years ago. As such right now, he knew the entire story, because the books they used here. They were in the university library and Daniel went to Saint Louis and to check the library contents. Found the books and did his theory of chemical possessions at the time, I was the forefront."

"I just hit my 11th birthday when my aunt passed at the time, and then out of grief, anger and resentment I get possessed by a group of demons. And the leader of which is the character he was fighting it out with when it came to me kid, as such. Do you know what it's like to get possessed you have no control over your body. That you got to live with the guilt, every time you black the little bastard appears and attacks someone else."

"And then once your cub version reveals who he is and who he's related that it hits you like a Mach truck, that the man you saw like a big brother is gone. And you realize you found his son now and in the one place you never expected and then learn, now. That everything you saw about the show was never a show at all, but a documentary. Of life in the private sector as it then reveal how sick and delusional some of its members are."

"And I'm lucky at the moment that the kid managed to return to the nest right now, or I never would've known, that you, you little bastard and your girlfriend set him up. At the time prior to him coming to see us in Saint Louis at the time. Did you really expect to get away with this at the moment, you're a really sick man who's needed help ever since Desert Storm and Michaels at the time." he said then smirked as he said it coldly at this.

"Does the word Delaris mean anything to you, because once we adjust the programming on those chairs we bring back a couple so that's it. As you're forced to relive the memory in your mind at the moment, but you can't die in there. Just before Ba'al gets his hands on you as you're forced to relive it 2/3's of it for real. And again with the chairs as we can just strap you in and you face that too." he said and Jack paled then at that remark.

"So just imagine with the technology available these days after we bring those chairs in now, facing a traumatizing memory you don't want face. Well you don't have a choice in the matter anymore right now, Colonel, as to why exactly. We can have the chairs turned into recliners, alien recliners and you're tied to chairs now undergoing therapy. And with electrodes hooked to your head, facing the memory as one therapist thinks it's barbaric."

"But ** _'I think he's fighting the therapy, maybe we should...' 'No absolutely not, if he doesn't relive this memory now. Then he'll relive it as repression stress, and he'll snap in combat.'_**. To you guys having psychiatrists like Carson, Kate, even Deanna Troi is a fate worse then death. Because they're not allowing you to block it out, but face it head on, if that's what we have to do then so be it." he said, crossing his arms then.

"Not a bad idea Robbie, we can use the chairs for repression therapy so our black ops can face their most traumatizing memories, before they joined the front line. Because if he doesn't face the memories now he's going to relive it as a repression stress. In the field and he's going to snap in combat." Carson said and Frasier said it then. "What about him, he suffered a near breakdown over Hathor?!" she snapped at him and he smirked at her.

"Stil holding onto Hathor are we, well we can just add you to the list of patients for that technology, Dr. Frasier." Cromwell said as he crossed his arms and she paled at that. "It also works in you facing facts that until you're mentally stable. Then I'm taking Cassie, away from you and putting her into foster care, in the words of the Doctor. When on the movie after Krueger jumped out of the screen play and entered the real world now."

"Has there been any recreational drug use in your family, or any mental disturbance?" Carson asked and she swallowed hard at the questions. "A child's welfare is at stake, but there are drugs Dr. Frasier, we could put her in foster care and while running some tests on you." he said and she snapped at him then at that she tried to turn that around. And knowing to them, she looked like a raving lunatic now, just to save her daughter then.

"I notice you're not saying the same things about him, but a child's welfare is at stake, and he's dangerous and out of control." she snapped and Cromwell crossed his arms. "That outburst just proves our point, you're mentally unstable Doctor, and ever since Hathor and Cassie came into the picture you've been dangerous and out of control. Out of your fear not to admit you made mistakes now." Matheson said sternly to her at that.

"This is why we're wiping our memories until a specific time right now, to block out the traumas of what this job does to us. You more then anyone right now. But while your former friends and the rest of the base get theirs back on the pilot episode. You don't get them back till the last five episode of this season." Dillon added to her and he smiled. "But Daniel's no longer your concern now, he's SGA." Feretti said as he finished it then.

"His therapy is under SGA consideration, as for the emotional therapy, there's only a couple people he needs and they're surrounding hin now. SGC with SGC, SGA with SGA and you, young lady are working with the enemy, so you don't have a right to question decisions. Because you're both not getting your memories back until the documentary catch up before we destroy Anubis's fleet." he said and they paled to that remark then.

"Hold it one second here right now, just why are you both afraid to be put in that thing huh?" Mannaheim asked and they swallowed hard at that. "Why is it because you know that once we do it with her, that you know that your plan to destroy the team blows up in your face?" he asked and watching him pale he nodded. "Or is it that you kidnapped the real Jack O'neill and took his place, we use this on her, and it's over with now as a result now."

"As we arrest you and check your pockets, call her up to George's office and check her's and then arrest Robert and check his. As all of you are carrying a medallion that has your departments initials on them, well I think we can do a double check right now. Airmen get Mckenzie in here right now, if he's the one controlling her with his thoughts and it's game over in my eyes now." he said and Greyson and Harper nodded to the orders and left the room then

Looking at a slight glow in her shirt, Manneheim's eyes narrowed at that. "Daniel who did she agree with prior to the Taldor exactly, Mckenzie or Jake?" he asked and Daniel exchanged looks with Sam at that. "She agreed with Uncle Jake, that he was dangerous, they were dangerous when they lost their tempers and nothing was changing her mind. Why Rob, what's wrong exactly?" he asked and Manneheim crossed his arms then.

"George I think I caught them in the act right now, because there is only one reason into why he said that to you so quickly." he said and Hammond nodded as Mckenzie walked into the room then and froze up as he saw that Mannaheim's eyes were on her dog tag chain. "Gotcha, you did do what I thought right now." Mannaheim said and he paled. "Arrest him." he snapped and they grabbed his arms as he dug into his pockets and pulled out two items then.

"A radio and a medallion, and it has the Hermes symbol of the medical department on it. So how about this, he channeled his thoughts over Daniel into this medallion and directly into her head, which is the reason she's on autopilot right now." he said and Carson crossed his arms at that. "Keep it going Robbie, you know us better then anyone, so you know this type of thing if he had the chance to come see you." Matheson said and he nodded as he went further.

"Did anyone bother to check her pockets or her dog tags, we see this all the time on tv, and it seems to me he was trying to hide this from you until the clock ran out. And so he had her with at least when the timeline reset, she's not one of them, she's been turned into a drone like the priest in season 1 of Macgyver." he said and plunged his hand into her pocket as he felt around a coin as his hand closed around something then.

Pulling out a medallion he looked at it carefully, seeing it clean of scratches he smiled as he looked at Warner. "Do you in the medical department carry your own medallions." he said and Warner nodded to him. "So what are the chances we find two of these on her, a real one and a fake, but you found multiple medallions on the others. And all of them carrying the NID logo." he said and they all nodded as he looked at her dog tags then.

Closing his eyes, he thought over what he knew of the agency that Maybourne belonged to and his eyes shot open then. "Got you buster, I know what you did." he said looking into Jack's eyes and pulled Daniel closer to him in a hug and Daniel closed his eyes at his arms around him then. "Son, I figured it out, you intended to come see me for the first time, and go see the guys again right?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him smiling gently at him then.

"I know you better then you know yourself right now with you regaining your memories back right now, but here it is. Why would he be so desperate to go through and when you told George all missions are cancelled until further notice, as you went on vacation to see me and the trio?" he asked and Hammond crossed his arms. "It's because without Danny their plan goes up in smoke after he landed them in anger management, Rob told me about Segei."

"And his arm and about the amount of heroin that ended up in his system, but these guys had it stuck in their minds now. That he went traitor when they're the ones that turned on us at the time Robbie." he said and Mannaheim nodded. "Did he get the chance to tell you that Jerry called off all missions, because Mel had a lock into the Jerry and the president?" he asked and Hammond shook his head sighing. "Didn't think so, alright, Danny, did you get the chance."

"You go to Jerry and Bill, before you realized you found us and vice versa?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "So you went right to the top of the food chain, I know that your parents were connected to 80% of the joint chiefs and even Nixon was a family friend as a result. So you went right to the foodchain and told Jake the truth, you got it verified so you could leave?" he asked and Daniel nodded a second time as Sam smiled in relief at the questions then gently.

"Why are you calling Addison by name?" Jack said in shock shaking and he smiled dangerously. "Because Jerry is also from Saint Louis and was on the team as well, we had been friends ever since I recovered from my possession and I knew Jerry. And just as easily as I do Mel, Darrel, Rob and Dillon, Colonel, so as a result I knew if he had the chance. Then he would ask to come see me and the trio at home, but one problem or another, but in the end, I got him back."

"Nixon and Jerry call off all mission for seven months, so you could have a much needed break, he came in just as you're telling this to George, but hearing you jumped his move he panicked and told George Vidrine gave orders to go back out?" he asked and they both nodded. "Cub think about it, why would he be so desperate to go through if it wasn't for the fact without you they're screwed?" he said and they nodded as his familial quintet all nodded sternly.

"There's my cub, I know you better then you know yourself, like the quartet and your parents do right now." he said running his hand through the hair at the back of his head gently then. "That's the key now, but what if they decided to kidnap her and turn her into a drone, they possibly kidnapped him and if they did that, it was meant to destroy your unit, by making everything they say about you true." he said and turned to Matheson then firmly as he said it.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it a sec guys, well how's this, to make her think like them they turned her into a drone, I'd say that could be reason enough to expose NID plans. When in regarding their, your, more valuable members in the military, Daniel's your go to guy. As we barter the technology off Delaris and they help us recreate it. As a more powerful version of a polygraph and way to turn it into a way to face their traumas, Darrel."

"I don't suppose the NID tend to start playing with a few things, along our level of technology. If they're anything like Jeremy Talbot and his group of KGB operatives right now, but George. You ever notice a red glow in her shirt, when she didn't have the lab coat covering it, because I think I found his one hope to keep her under his control. " he asked and Jack paled at the look on his face and he nodded as he answered that look.

"And Mckenzie is as panicked as Jack is right now, you just hit the nail on the head here right now." Jacob said as he crossed his arms at the look on their faces at this. "Why is it always the civilian that catches these things before the military doctors, this is getting ridiculous right now at the moment?" Matheson added as he tried to hold back a chuckle as he crossed his arms as he watched Jack carefully and at the fear in his eyes, knowing he caught them in the act.

'No, no not now, please, I can't lose all of them!' he saw in his eyes and nodded. "You really expected to sneak this past us Jack, the games are over now. And if you really expected to get away with this you better think again, because I know what this is. And what you did to her and your double if this is not you, she always agreed with Daniel, she never listens to you, so you turned her into a drone." he said and Jack swallowed hard and he nodded sternly to him.

"Guys, Claire I just caught them in the act, it seems they arrested her and turned her into a drone when Daniel was visiting me and the trio. Just after Sam recovered from being turned into a host and the ashrak tried to kill her. They were hoping to sneak this past you and he had at least one of you with him when the timer ran out. But that's done with, she's innocent of all charges here." he said and the group saw Jack pale at that.

"What you find if you're saying that Robbie?" Mel asked and he explained it. "About four months after the first season came to an end, a movie, really a documentary. And on a man's life was created, the entire thing was captured on cameras. The size of a needle pin, but they used headphones to get the dialog from the director. And that's what we're looking at, and then mixed with it was the programming chips, created by the goa'uld."

"They mixed two ideas together, jumped her, and planted one of those chips, placed on a fake medallion, like the ones you confiscated from the others. And into a whatever your department medallion there was, Darrel, Pete, Dillon. And they switched her tags, time frame, I'm guessing just before the mission to Taldor, when they got arrested. But that time frame, is when Daniel was with us guys." he said and Mcbride crossed his arms.

"They did it when he was out of town, seeing us, he was running his research on chemical possessions when he was with us?!" Halloran said with a low growl and Jack swallowed hard at that and seeing the panicked look on Jack's face, he nodded to him sternly. "The game is over young man, with my student who is just a younger version to the boys, that I mentored for 20 years now?" Bowdern said with a stern growl at him.

"That's right, I saw what they didn't see young man and how long did you expect to have it last, before the timer ran out now. Because if this is connected now to her personality changes, from season one to the start of season two. Before Daniel came to see the guys and me and you're screwed, pal. Guys, check it out, there's a faint glow where her dog tags are hanging." Manneheim said and they got a better look and nodded, sternly.

"At ease Doctor, relax." Carson said as he exposed the red glow. "Not a psychosis, it's attempted brainwashing and being turned into a drone." Carson said sharply and that did it. "Oh you little bastard, so you turned her into a host, you really expected to get away with this. We're lucky he saw that, or we'd have never fixed our friendship with her by the next timeline." Jacob said crossing his arms and Jack swallowed hard at that remark.

"And that makes it more clear, she never agreed with him at all, she agreed with us and Daniel, after Hathor. Alright after Daniel completed his last mission for us that year, he asked, after Sam was recovered enough to go on light duty. That he could head for home and dropped in on the trio, Harris and Robbie, and began research. And on chemical possessions, in case what happened did happen now." Carson said and they nodded.

"Oh I'd say he knew the second we found this, then he's ending up in the psych unit. And at the hospital for life at the moment here, but let's see: taking sides in a war. And one that's not our concern, stealing from our allies, he tries to kill Danny twice. He blows our latest break through in technology and so on, thats it. He's done with in the SGC, he's through and he's going to mental health." Ferretti said to them and Dillon nodded firmly.

"Jeez I never caught that before, but what's causing it exactly?" Sam said and he crossed his arms. "As military officers you always carried two things on your person, when on the base and when there wasn't a mission either. But one is your access cards and the other is your dog tags, but the rubber stoppers, I bet that is the key now. Because the stoppers weren't added till the 70's so only its not the tags themselves, but the stoppers."

"That possibly has a camera, a miniature camera, like the ones on the Truman show, and the medallion that you found on the duo, and several other agents. Thats acting as the mind reading device that the aliens that cloned your images were using. But to put this bluntly, The Truman show didn't come out until a few weeks into year two now. And when she refused to listen to them, regarding Danny they took that, Sam and with it."

"Season two, the cliffhanger didn't come out until June 26th of that same year, but the movie came out 3 weeks prior to the opening episode of season two. After the movie ended, they decided to borrow their ideas from the movie. Bought the miniature headphones and put them into the medallion copies, and implanted miniature cameras. And into the stoppers and incorporated their little touch, just to act like CIA agents."

"Darrel what kind of grouping in civilian sectors are the NID exactly, anyway, if they killed an innocent man and for getting too close to that gate and the truth?" Manneheim asked and he crossd his arms. "CIA, the espionage game, why exactly, Robbie?" he asked and Manneheim explained that to him. "We've seen how far these guys go to get a specific code and kill a couple people just to do it, at the time, but CIA, KGB all the sectors."

"Dalton was playing Bond during KGB and that was Bill's double now when you met me when I was kid, but we see how crazy most of these guys are, but it's either espionage or better they program agents to kill people at times. Which I see this as the same thing at the moment, NID/CIA/KGB?" he said and they nodded firmly. "All the same type, ex-soldiers that are black ops, aside from James." Hammond said and he nodded as he read it out to him firmly then.

"Like them, they, NID, play with mind control all the time, but nothing they tried, regarding Danny ever worked, in that first year. Just after he made them look like fools on 5 occasions, I know how he got that cut on his wrist, he was just a toddler. And I was at the lake when it happened too, and I told Tony to go get you and Father Bowdern. As I got him out of the hole he fell into myself at the time, gave him to you and I was there."

"At the hospital waiting for a verdict, before it went from bad to worse here, but to get on with this, what if she realized where he got that cut from. And then decided to confirm it, he tells her what you and Jake had in mind and she went with it. And nothing O'neill or even Makepeace said changed her mind, Danny is the clean one. Danny became your go to guy for medical and psychiatric theories and intelligence when it came to aliens."

"Take Argos and the caveman plague for instance, he realized and cracked it in less then fifteen minutes after O'neill became infected by an alien version to aids. As Daniel reminds him, he's not the one letting his hormones over rule his head on three occasions. He attacks him twice and both times with his entire squadron, minus Billy around for it now, as the psychosis first reaches after Hathor and you giving him the mission now."

"But **_'how is it that a scientist can beat the mind control and the spec ops soldier. Or just marine can't exactly, and why are the joint chiefs passing our mission to that scientist?!'_** From there came the Tollan and the follow up mission he got you a good $600,000,000,000 in alien technology, he found the beta gate. And the outpost and he brings back the intel needed to stop the orbital attack and with it now."

"Brought back another $500,000,000,000 in technology, weapons and medical intel you needed to keep that device of earth. As the psychosis now turned into in all of the military CIA, black ops departments like them. _'_ ** _how is it that a civilian can get results, but the military can't. And what is he doing right that we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him.'."_ **he said and and the ten nodded firmly to that.

"George did you bother to question in why he wanted that mission to go through so quickly, as Daniel got to Jerry, and the president, to get it confirmed. So why would he be that desperate to go through?" he asked trailing of and Hammond crossed his arms. "If it wasn't for the fact that without him their plan goes up in smoke. Without Danny, their plan is screwed, he jumped the red tape and went right to the top of the food chain."

"By coming straight to me, Jerry and to Clinton, four and five star over rules three star and we already agreed all missions were on a hold for six months." Jumper said and they watched as Jack paled at that. "Indeed, he knew that with the fact that Daniel already jumped the red tape, once Samantha and I demanded. Now, to know why he was so desperate, just to go through, he was finished." Teal'C said, crossing his arms sternly.

"And with it, the results are what's going to happen next as we search her pockets, his and Makepeace's as the truth came out now. And he was through, as the last time I saw my cub was when he was 8 years old, I was at the funeral with the guys and quartet. But his wanting one thing, wanting to drop in a second time just to see me and the trio. Before going to visit Sarah and the others." Manneheim said and the ten nodded sternly.

"You make very vital point there right now Robbie, very vital, and with that." Addison said and Matheson took it. "So what's the problem too scared to admit you're wrong or is it that they're controlling you to, in fact search her." he snapped and that did it for Colonel Jack O'neill as he shouted it out at that. "No!" he snapped and 6 orderlies grabbed him as he struggled to get free at that and Daniel nodded to that.

"We just cracked the case, they did program her, she's off the hook, the reason he's reacting like this is because he never wanted us to learn this. And before the timer runs out, so they do could do it again in the new timeline and I suffer a repeater of that. But we just caught them in the act and we can protect her by her being in SGA. On vacation, or one of the ring planets." he told him and Hammond crossed his arms at that response.

"So what's that reaction for exactly, if there's any added reason, we find a final piece to this conspiracy now. Because his thought process is the same as ours, as he's not much older then we are now, as he was just kid when we were in college at the time. But all of us born around the same decade now, and if he was in the military. Then he'd be part of your department in the medical and science devision so with that in mind now, Darrel."

"Is it just possible she's not one of them at all, but a drone, or she's the victim of CIA mind control, gone Stargate style." he asked and Carson and Matheson nodded as Anna answered that. "I think I know the reason for that response, he knows and hoped that with the timer counting down, he could hide this from us just long enough. That he had her with him at least and he didn't lose all of you now, before the timer ended right now."

"But now that Robbie brought that to your attention dad, he's screwed at the moment now. Because not only is he about to lose everyone of us, he's fated to spend the rest of his life with no memory. Of any of us, and he's lost the very last person he had left all this time, so he's lost his mind finally. But in their eyes, the quintet, what's worse then death, then you having no memory of your oldest and closest friends right now."

"But a complete and total mindwipe is the worst nightmare for a non force sensitive now. And which explains why learning his new birthday stone was force sensitive gave him relief, in the case of Ben's now. But she agreed with Daniel, prior to the personality changes, and to her its the fact. To her nothing changed her mind on Jack, to her it was that he was the dangerous one now at the time." she said, watching him carefully at that.

"Especially when he loses his temper, and nothing he says or does changes her mind, and its the same for Mckenzie. But nothing they, or Makepeace did changed her mind so long as he was always on the short fuse and kept raising his voice. Started getting violent and lashing out like that, he was remaining under suicide watch and psychological close up. And he was getting sick of it and the praise you gave to Daniel for getting things done."

"They convinced themselves he was a turncoat and that he was dangerous and suicidal, but nothing they said changed your minds. Daniel did his job and kept bringing in more technology and results, from the prototype, to Denali, the Beta gate. And the intel needed to stop the attack, to you this was beyond invaluable. As he brought back information needed to keep that piece of junk off the planet as twice the plan backfired."

"Daniel brought in results in a way they couldn't, because the races and the Tollan preferred intellect over athletics. You got a schizo effective on your hands Uncle Jake, violent acting out, depression, delusions of persecution. So every symptom of a schizo or schizophrenia is staring us in the face. They convinced themselves he's a turncoat and he was suicidal and they were clean now." She said and Matheson nodded in agreement.

"All indications of a schizo effective disorder are present here, but violent acting out, depression, delusions of persecution. They convinced themselves, they were clean, but nothing they said made any difference to us. Because so long as he kept getting violent and tried to attack us girls when Uncle Jake was here. There was no changing the facts that they were dangerous and irrational and Daniel was clean, he was under orders."

"By you, dad, and the rest of the joint chiefs, the plan was scientifically sound and they had taken in to much of the pheromone fumes. But he attacks Daniel twice, breaks a window during stage two loss of a loved one, but despite being exposed. And to a dangerous disease, he ignores medical containment and brings it back. Ignores medical protocols again, unprotected sexual intercourse with an infected woman, again."

"And so on, Daniel was clean, he never raised his voice at her, he never showed any sign of mental instability. And Daniel threw it in his face, that his hormones just barely killed him, yet again, to you. All this pointed out he was to remain under psyche watch and in anger management. And he was sick of it and tried to turn it around, but nothing any of them said, made any difference to you, Sirs." Anna said to Matheson firmly to that.

"That's my theory as well right now, but we need to be sure right now, George, because if her remarks are right on target. He's in the psyche unit for life starting now, leading into the reset so with that in mind, here's my observation now. Boys restrain him, if he's having that reaction, its because he knows that the second we find that chip. The plan they had to make her think like them goes up in smoke, she agreed with me."

"But my theory is after she realized there's no true injury across Danny's wrist after Hathor. She realized what we wanted her to realize in that test and that was to test him, O'neill, and every officer like him that got turned into drones and in his case a Jaffa. And on whether or not now, they can tell the difference between what is real and what is not. And to her, she realized this immediately now and went to Danny for a confirmation."

"He confirmed it and then told her you, Jake and I wanted a battery of tests run on him mentally and emotionally. As to Jacob he wasn't risking having another nutcase like Jonas Hanson leading her in the field at the time. And right after he flipped out after getting stuck on that planet Connor escaped from at the time now. As he explained all the true details needed and it didn't matter what he, Makepeace or even Mckenzie said about it."

"And with me, Jacob, she phoned me to get direct orders and I told her to confirm it, she agreed and we spent seven more months testing him on this. And as she reported back on two of said occasions: the first being jealousy when he said that he cared about Sam. As he lashed out with the girls and Walter Harriman, as well as Harper and his team. Now seeing it, as they dragged him in here and sedated him, and then he broke it down."

"For you that the effects were from a very contagious disease, as he explained that every soldier of his and Makepeace's caliber was getting hit by it. Sam as a scientist, and even when infected still acted as a scientist as she chose the leader of the pack. As the father of her offspring, in that condition, but hearing that when infected. It causes the testerone levels to start going crazy in the alpha male syndrome and hearing he attacked Danny."

"And to her now, O'neill was the dangerous one now no matter what he said, after he attacked Danny and twice out of jealousy. And with witnesses in the room both times, but Danny never raised his voice at her, nor did he ever get violent too. He was our biggest asset when it came to this, cracking a theory in less then ten minutes. In regarding an outbreak or whatever, to us this was a massive help and to us, he was our go to guy."

"Massive amounts of medical and science intel that we as medical and psychiatric doctors needed, but he got done what we needed most. That's including the first theory on the technology, she obviously cracked it after she saw there was no laceration across his wrist. And Jared explained how he got that laceration as that was one of the times the boys saw each other." he said and they exchanged amazed looks at that news then.

"And nice catch there baby, I knew I trained you well, but then you're a forensic argeologist just like Danny is. But that's my genes showing up in you now, and you certainly proven more then these guys fair share for finding Danny. And when even us generals in joint chiefs can't now." he added smiling and she grinned. "Thanks dad, but one parent an archeologist, another an M.D., sure comes in handy right now."

"But did you really expect to get away with this when a man who's like an adult version to us scientists comes into the picture. And like us sees what even the joint chiefs don't catch at times, when he knew our parents and been a friend of their's. And since they were kids, Robbie saw us like 30 times when our parents were stationed in Chesterfield Missouri at the time, he's like my father?" she asked and Jack paled at that news.

"Dad, what do you mean dad?" Jack said in shock to the wording as she answered him smiling coldly. "I mean exactly what I mean, Colonel, my last name is my mother's maiden name, but think about it, why did. And every time that Ballard ordered Babcock to transfer Daniel somewhere else, did I always seem to find him everywhere he went. Why do I know so much about his personality, why do I know how he got that scar."

"Why are we and Jared like this together, if not for the fact we're simulating our fathers when they were together. But my full name is Anna Jane Thompson-Matheson, my mother's name is Christy, Christy Thompson, but her married name is Matheson. Look at the facts, you want a better understanding into why we're like this together. Then look at the fact our fathers are exchanging knowing smiles." she said and Warren took it then.

"How often did we see each other and did you have any children, Uncle Darrel?" Warren asked and Matheson smiled as he showed him a picture of a young girl standing between the duo and then Daniel added the years to her face and then looked at Anna in shock. "No that can't be, Anna was and is your daughter?!" he said in shock and Matheson nodded to him as he explained it to him gently as the senior duo exchanged smiles.

"I think the black out is still due to the fact his memories are coming back, Daniel how far back do you remember?" Sam asked and he sighed. "I have half of it, but the rest from college and further, is still slightly blurry, but the group here. Their faces are still crystal clear, but I have no memory of what the duo looked like as children. Or we already had this conversation when I realized who he was after Hathor." he said and they nodded.

"Cub your memories are still coming back, but you realized ran into each other when you found me kiddo, as such that was the last piece needed. Just to bring all of your memories back now, just release them all by the one memory recall. It's over now, you're you again, not an ascended anymore, you're back to being the you we know again." Carson said and Matheson explained the truth to him then gently at that.

Just as he finished saying that, the block broke as every memory from after the accident to his being with his friends broke open. As the memory recall started shooting forward so fast he nearly fell forward and Warren grabbed him and sat him down. Shaking his head he looked up as her face became clear then and he smiled in relief. "Your remark just broke down the door, it's back, it's all back now." he said and they nodded in relief.

"My first just after you were placed in foster care was the image you just showed us, I got you to focus on me and then told you the truth, you had me back. But hearing that and then the fact that you were beyond delighted to have the chance to get my aunt and uncle back with me. Uncle Derek made it clear, he was taking this to court, and getting you placed in his custody until dad came to get you or Father Bowdern did."

"But this one screw up was enough of a reason to get you out of Aunt Christy's house and back with us, as we dealt with the near hypothermia and took care of both injuries. Aunt Jane gave you your medication and you safe finally as you recovered from this. But once dad heard that you were hurt, again, and Ballard, Babcock and Aunt Christy's husband. It was they were screwed." she said and Matheson finished it gently at that.

"The foster home she was in first was really my sister, I decided if Jake or George couldn't find you, then Annie could have. The foster homes she was at when you kept bumping into each other were really my baby brothers and sisters, Danny." he said and they smiled in delight as Ballard paled at the news. "You sent her to find me and at the Foresters and then the Blacks, so your sisters, before she ended up in another family."

"With your last name, before she ended up in my college, as she changed her name to her mother's maiden name as she told you she had me now. And for six long years together, before I brought her back in and then she told you. Now that Jared was also here and the three of us are back together, were you waiting to spring this on Nick. That his plan backfired the second she found me now." he said and Matheson nodded to him.

"You failed Ballard, I sent her everywhere you tried to hide him from us, game over, as to her, she wanted her brother, her twin brother back. So she agreed with my plan to go to her aunts houses leading into college." he said, smirking and Ballard swallowed hard. "Well instead of adoption, I'm her godmother now Darrel." Claire said laughing and he nodded to her smiling and the young duo exchanged smiles at the new as he went on.

"Even after several years, fate kept putting you guys together until now, son, she's your sister, adopted sister, like you know, I'm your godfather in this timeline. To her you guys were her brothers, and if Jared couldn't find you she did, in fact she told me. She found you after you returned home when the base was activated, so that's why. She was always around you and helping out with whatever plan you had regarding him, she's your sister."

"She's also my spy in the base, regarding Jack O'neill now at the time, as she filled me in regarding things, as to her and Janet. To Janet, you were the problem free patient she had, but for him, its he's dangerous when he loses his temper. And you, Daniel, you were clean, and in all areas: physically mentally, emotionally and spiritually." Matheson said sternly as he watched him then as Dillon answered his son's question then gently at that.

"To answer your question son, like the quintet, you saw him thirty times, but things ended after the accident. So knowing our children found him now, that's beyond a relief son, but Anna's staying with the quartet, before you guys and Louis get back together. Which is the summer break leading into the 4th grade, along with Kevin now." he said and the trio nodded in relief as the duo and Carson were watching Jack carefully then.

Watching the desperate look on his face he saw it then, that the second they found it he was screwed as 2 S.F.'s caught her by the arms to hold her as they checked her clothes and yanked a medallion out. "Well, well, well, what do we have here Colonel." Addison said with a stern growl at that. "Uh huh, looks like my theory was on target young man, so game over, you lost them all now." Matheson said sternly and Daniel nodded angrily.

"Check her dog tags!" Teal'C snapped at that and Daniel removed them and saw a red dot in the third one and then covered it with his finger. As they saw a red glow through his finger and they nodded. "Uh huh, yes okay, that's a miniature camera and the medallion was a listening device, channeling Mckenzie's thoughts into her head. Things leading up to when I went to see you, she was like Jake and Uncle Darrel at the time."

"So all this time she was being controlled by you people, alright I see it all now, after she realized what I did, regarding Hathor, I told her the truth. But before I did the general confirmed it that this was indeed a test and the girls and Lou. They showed her the tapes of you attacking me again out of my calling you on the fact that. Again, you just barely killed yourself, before they all realized you're not only delirious, you're suffering denial."

"And continuing to proclaim, I'm not only suicidal, but I'm also a traitor,, but nothing you say changes her thoughts now as I come home. And tell her what the medical department say to do regarding you or Makepeace. Hearing you wanted a battery of tests, psychologically, Uncle Jake, run on him, she took the suggestions. And agreed with them I was mentally and emotionally clean, and I was their go to guy regarding things."

"Theory in certain areas, and to her and the science department, I was beyond invaluable. But to her I was her favorite patient, I never lost my temper I scared her into calling the security or the orderlies in the infirmary. To her, I was clean physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, nothing you said changed her mind." he said as he gripped the coins as he forced the programming out of her head for five minutes.

 ** _'Daniel help me, I've been a drone all this time, break their grip on me, please, you're not the one who is dangerous, he is. He always was ever since Hathor, but nothing he said to me made any difference. He was dangerous no matter what he said, you're clean and I had always had an easier time with you as my patient.'_** he heard and crossed his arms as Jack paled at the look on his face then.

"I just got my proof now, using the same interlock I used on the trio after I realized why they hijacked the prometheus. I just heard her voice, she's a drone, she's innocent of all charges General, Jack lost his god damn mind after Hathor, nothing he said changed her mind here. And it was the same for Mckenzie and Makepeace, nothing they said. Nothing changed her mind, they were dangerous after you gave me the mission no matter what."

"And she agreed with your opinions, regarding me, and our opinions on you Colonel, and nothing you said changed her mind. I was clean mentally and emotionally, you're crazy, dangerous and out of control, especially during a lose of temper. After you attacked me twice that year, and both times there were witnesses for it too as well. When you lose your temper after your double took a scalpel to his arm, but five scores in 7 months."

"As that does it for you, Makepeace and Mckenzie, nothing you did changed her mind, I was beyond invaluable to them. Her, Carson and Matheson, and to them why listen to you, you're dangerous and a loose cannon. I never raise my voice at her, or show any sign of aggression to her, she has me, when Sam's compromised or incapacitated. To talk shop with during that year as I cracked theories for her and I cheered her up too."

"So they jumped her, planted her with one of these and she's been under mind control since I was in Saint Louis, prior to Hadante. You sick son of bitch, so just to get her to be like you, she agreed with me and Carson, my godfather that you're the dangerous one. You're crazy, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon, she took Carson's opinions more then Mckenzie's, I'm out of town and you join with them and then decide on this."

"Alright that's enough of this, Vala do it." Daniel said as he took the medallion and Vala checked it over carefully and smiled dangerously. "I've seen chips like this in Goa'uld areas, they decided to combined Goa'uld mind control technology. With your mind control methods, and blacked out her memory and instead. Now, it replaced her normal thoughts with theirs like a host, she's a host." she said and the group nodded firmly to the news.

As Sam grabbed a scalpel and jimmied it open and they saw the same chip on it and Vala pulled her Zat gun. And destroyed it as they saw Frasier's eyes clear as she nearly collapsed on them at that. "Whoa, steady, steady." Warner said as he sat her down at that. "What happened here, last thing I remember was I was going to pick up Cassie from school and I blacked out." she said to him weakly and they nodded as Jack paled.

"The NID turned you into a drone and used you to nearly kill Daniel three times now, you remember when that memory was though?" Sam asked her and she nodded to her. "Just after you got turned into a host with Jolinar, and Cassie was worried about you. As was I now Sam, whatever I did, I'm sorry guys." she said as the tears appeared in her eyes then as she lowered her head at that as she started shaking silent sobs then.

"It wasn't you, it was never you, I'm sorry Janet, we'll give you a second chance, but him, it's done with now." Daniel said softly lifting her chin up and she looked into his eyes and he pulled her into a hug as she buried her head into his shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay, it's not your fault sis, it's okay." he said softly at that. "All this time she was never NID she was turned into a damn drone." Sam said with a growl and he nodded to her.

"Yeah we got time to fix this, she maybe in medical school, but with three departments involved, the specialist in the service is not needed. Because all it takes staying put and running a few tests, Jack can make an idiot of himself all he wants to now. But you, Janet, you're getting your memory back in the first day we do." he said and she nodded to him. "I'm sorry you guys, I'm so sorry." she said sadly and he nodded then to her.

"Everything needed, but you have me to talk shop with, my godfather in this timeline was Dr. Matheson and my father's best friend was Dr. Warren. The mission to 636 was a trap to get rid of me at the time, but some sick witch doctor. Chemical possession, it's the guys worst living nightmare in the Middle East, but Jack. I set him up to prove he's NID, but cross and double cross." he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed at that.

"So they set you up, and in exchange you set them up and if you had the chance to escape. That would be it as the truth comes right now that they set you up and were so jealous that they're willing to kill you?" she said with a growl and he nodded to her. "Yeah it was Jack, Makepeace, Maybourne and Mckenzie, followed by several members of the NID, it's gone, License to kill stargate style." Daniel told her and she nodded as she answered him firmly at that.

"They're Bond, well if you did that, you did what I would have suggested when as myself and tested him by setting him up. You're my best friend and as usual, I always sided with you when it came to his mental state, but had I been myself at the time. I would have suggested this immediately, Teal'C what was it he saw in that flashback, as Sam told us Daniel's?" She asked and he smiled gently as he answered her as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Responding to that, she closed her eyes and before he pulled back gently as he answered her. "Colonel John Michaels, and my human alias, but the mission was 1982 east Germany, his squadron was supposed to grab a Russian defector from an old farmhouse. But they got the drop on his squadron and killed my human double, Michaels and another of his team mates." he told her and she nodded as Warren finished his sentence then.

"Added bad news on that, I was with him when that happened Doc, but Michaels, Thomas and Parker were killed on the mission, all that was left was him and me." Charlie Kawalsky added and she nodded to him. "I never checked the damn records, so you knew him longest out of all the junior officers?" she asked and he nodded to her. "I did, but he just pissed me off by doing this Daniel." he said and she nodded Warren said it.

"We had the plan set up by Omac giving us vital details, regarding this planet, as he too saw this, regarding O'neill. After getting back we were waiting for the bomb to be dropped as Daniel suggested to us, he heads for Chesterfield, as all of our families. But that's his parents, mine and the Mathesons were all from Saint Louis Missouri. He was intending to drop in on our father's coach's friends and team mates at the time."

"That's these guys here, but this is Father Raymond McBride, Father Walter Halloran, and Father, Doctor, Arthur Richards. They're the friends to our father's coach, but that's me, Dan and Anna, Janet." he said and she looked at the trio and smiled. "Nice to meet you, alright that answers several questions, so cross and double cross. He keeps it up and the last factor just proved even more he's NID, right?" she asked and the quartet nodded.

"Whatever you told them, before you broke his control on me was right on target, to me, you're my best friend and brother, I love you Daniel." she said and he smiled. "I'm just relieved we found that chip before the restart hit, or we'd have never known this. But you got it on target, there were always witnesses around when he lost control of his temper and attacked me at the time." he said and she nodded firmly as she said it then.

"I love you too Janet, and I'm lucky we found that medallion and this on your dog tags, but they were channeling Mckenzie's opinions of me directly into you. Though you removed your tags, you still had the medallion in your pocket, when you got infected. By the little buggers in that PTD as Machello had several hundred more of during the Linvris. If Sam found the medallion, you'd have been freed 3 years ago from their mind control."

"To put this bluntly they're the stargate version to the CIA, my department is the FBI, so everything that had them on the edge of ending up in a Gulag. Its being investigated by me and my team, but these are my friends and unit. Rodney you know, this is Major John Sheppard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dex. Dr. Carson Beckett, as well as Jennifer Keller and Kate Heightmeyer." he told her and she nodded to them gently then.

"The last thing I remember was going to get my daughter and then had a tire blow out, before feeling like I got electrocuted, Daniel." she told him and he nodded. "You got zatted, they arranged the flat tire by the spikes strips, instead of a scene. And like the one that old man saw when Conrad's guys arrested Sam. They zatted you, exchanged your dog tags for these and planted a medallion on you that day now as a result."

"But prior to that, you always had your thoughts in the right order, who of us: Jack and me, showed the right behavior when it came to you. After Tuplo and leading into the orbital attack, who was the scientist, the man you turned to most, if Sam was incapacitated. And even if I wasn't you had a back door by going right to my friends at the college?" he asked she looked between them and then pulled him into a hug at that.

"You, it was always you at the time leading into the orbital attack, from the caveman plague, to the Argosians, Cassie, even just cracking the matter of things. That it was always you, you never raised your voice at me, showed any violence. You controlled your temper, you're the one I kept coming to for help when the duo were incapacitated. And with those words in mind now." she said and Jack swallowed hard as she said it firmly.

"To read it out just like you said it now, but it was after you got back and there was no sign of blood or a scoring line across your wrist when I checked it. All there was very faint scar there that it hit me like a Mach truck, you were testing him and me. I passed the test, went to you to confirm that and you told me, and Carson. That he wanted a battery of psychological exams run on him at the time, after he attacked you twice, now."

"And I agreed with your opinions, as I ran test after test, after test with you, the boys, Anna and Sam. You helping me out with this, but 10 tests in 7 months and he flunked them all at the time. Nothing he said, regarding you changed my opinions either, you never raised your voice at me. Or showed me any hostilities either, you were clean mentally and emotionally, he's the dangerous one when he loses his temper at the time."

"But you're my go to guy when it comes to science and anything connected to it as you cracked two theories for me in less then three months and two days. But that's beyond invaluable to me, plus Hathor and Cassie, you became my best guy friend after that. But you brought back beyond invaluable information I needed at the time here. In regarding that damn thing too, alright, alright that's enough this crap, alright let me have now."

"Psychosis, because if I'm #2 until we finish whatever time in training here on the base, I got a lot to learn right now once in med school, because I'm switching sectors. Once we hit the home stretch on you and Steven opening up the gate to Abydos. Because that's the first piece to the sarcophagus technology that we needed right now at the time. As to that it's definitely needed I can be #2 until my training is done, so Bill, you got the job."

"I'll cover you until I'm past my training period, but I'm never making the same damn mistakes twice right now. Since we got thrown right into the ring in our timeline and that leads to trouble as well as a result. And when I can't control every single damn thing that goes on inside this infirmary right now. So again what's the psychosis you realized on him." she said in annoyance and he hid a smile as they saw her personality was back.

"Psychosis was _**'how is it that a civilian can get results, but the military can't. And what is he doing right that we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him.'**." _he said and she crossed her arms then. "That's simple enough to answer, now that I'm back to being myself again right now." She said as she read it out. "But you got the right attitude, you think before you act on the job, you're the problem solver."

"And you're smart enough not to let your hormones do the talking on two situations, case in point is that damn cake, if he'd been smart he'd never have taken that cake. If he'd been smart he'd never have gotten so close to that leach, but no, so lust, pride, envy, anger, sloth, greed and gluttony. Well I see that the bible got taken literally in this program, alright let me have it, I'm back so give me the low down, because this is it."

"And I'm having him committed for attempted murder at the moment later, on however many counts there were and that includes what the tape deck brings back on it." she said and they nodded. "You remember your original thoughts at the time though, regarding me?" he asked and she nodded and smiled. "Yeah I do, and it's you're clean, you're strong, physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, Hathor now at the moment."

"Jared said that was an old scar, and how did he know that exactly?" he asked and Dillon answered that one. "Its because the one that treated him for that injury was me and Darrel, honey, the boys and Hannah had been raised together since infancy. Before this sick old fool separated us." he said nodding to Ballard and she nodded. "I'm guessing ice skates or some other sharp blade caused that, Sir?" she asked and they both nodded.

"He fell through thin ice two days after Christmas when we were up in Saint Louis visiting our coach and mentor in theology, honey. And forgetting he still had the skates on, he was trying to wrap his arms around his legs and the blades sliced his arm. And nearly at the artery, but getting the skates off and him to the hospital. And dry clothes, two days later he came down with bacterial pneumonia." Mel told her and she nodded firmly then.

"I read that portion of it, before Annie told me about their classmate and his dead beat dad." she said and he covered his eyes at that memory. "Oh god, did you have to bring that up Sis?" Sam said as she started laughing at that and Janet smiled in delight at the use of their title for each other at that. "Alright ladies that's enough of that right now, but to answer your question, I was his pediatrician." Matheson said and she nodded as she tried to hold it in then.

"Let me guess, you're the one that got him out of that lake, right, if you know the duo, let alone these two?" she asked, nodding to the Jacksons and the duo gently and Manneheim nodded. "Yeah I did, in fact the quartet are some friends of mine from our home town of Chesterfield, Missouri. I'm Robbie Manneheim, Janet and nice to meet you, but that scar was an accidental injury." He said and she nodded gently to the news.

"So old scar, and a torn bag of blood, he drew a line across that same scar, so to test the duo if they could tell the difference between what's fake or real. And the psychosis turned into **_'how is it that a scientist can beat the mind control and the spec ops soldier. Or marine can't exactly, and why are the joint chiefs passing our mission to that scientist?!'."_** she said as she looked at his arm and smiled as she finished reading it out.

"But I got the test first and realized what you wanted me to realize as he already gave you a concussion after getting way too rough. And you confirmed my theory and told me your godfather and Carson wanted a battery of psychiatric tests ran on him. Hearing that I went with your idea, but repeated loss of temper, I was in on your testing him. And sent my psychological reports directly to Carson and who then sent them to the trio now."

"7 to 10 tests leading into the orbital attack and he flunks them all, demeanor he's dangerous when he loses his temper. And whether Hammond knew it or not, the joint chiefs asked us to run psyche studies on him, and testing in very subtle ways now. But his temper keeps getting him in trouble here and to the point here now. That I'm ready to have him restrained and sedated, especially after his robotic double slashed his arm."

"With a scalpel, but come on, you never raise your voice at me and of the two of you, I got an easier time with you as a patient. When out of commission you, when in here, just asked us to bring you some of the studies brought back as you do translations here. Just before passing them to me and I pass them to Anna and Cam for processing every time. But no one can get these situations that fast and realize it before the medical doctors."

"But again, there was already a scar on your wrist that was covered by the blood, it took less then an hour. Just after you left for it to hit me, this was a test and as it was a test I got the message. You were testing O'neill and his idiocy, his psychological state as they gave the mission to you, not him. Connected to that is you also got the added science physiology I needed regarding the queen's at the time, that helped me a lot."

"You salvaged the mission with Omac, by finding Denali and the treasure trove of alien technology, a few billion dollars worth in alien technology in an uninhabitated planet. That Denali and his pack and fellow packs lived on, you found us the beta gate and the outpost and finally, you brought back the Intel from the alternate reality. And another $5,000,000,000 in technology, medical tact sit, technology, the works now."

"But to the science and medical department this was beyond invaluable to us and as a result you became our go to guy. Our champion in the act of being a skilled strategist." she said and Daniel pressed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes. Before she pulled him into a hug then, as she thought it softly. 'My brother, my brother, I got my brother back, and I'm never letting him go.' she thought softly then at that to herself.

 ** _'Love you too Janet.'_** she heard in response to that and hid a smile as he said it. "It started after Sam got turned into a host, I was in Saint Louis doing research. In case we encountered a planet that was screwing around with witchcraft and the occult. 636 was the said planet, but you should see this." he said as he pressed his forehead to hers as he opened up the memory to her as she saw everything as he ended it and she nodded.

"Delaris, God alright tell me the truth, tell me this wasn't the aftermath to this, Daniel come on, it wasn't the aftermath, tell me that's not what it was?" she said he looked down and she felt her rage growing by the minute and she nodded. "The accident, cause and effect and the damn catalyst was this asshole who never you gave the chance. Never got to get it off your chest and leave before you exploded, no not again damn it."

"Had I'd been myself I would have ordered you on vacation for 6 months, so you could see the trio here at the time, let alone Professor Jordan, Steven, Sarah. And your priest here, they shut down my normal responses and they knew. Now that if I was myself, it's screw what they say, I'm taking this right to your godfather. And we go right to Clinton so on joint chiefs orders you're on medical leave." she said and they nodded to her then.

"That what happened, when I was out of it at the time, I felt like a host, I was screaming out for someone to realize this. But none of you could hear me, I needed you to realize it that I'm not myself, I'm a drone, host or whatever at the time. If anything I felt like Data after Soong hijacked him at the time on the tv show, but if we have their double's here. Then our future is the tv shows, the first two, right?" she asked and he nodded to her.

"Yeah that's what happened, before I collapsed, but you better see this for yourself, you're back to normal." he said and she crossed her arms as Jack paled at that, knowing he just lost her too now. "Show it to me, because this is enough he's staying in the lock up, or deactivated until the mission to 451 later when you Colonel Cromwell. You come into my life now, if you're head of the team missions now, I'm only listening to you."

"You and the General's, so he's got trouble with orders, deactivation orders and sick he's still undergoing therapy for it, he takes it up with you, but leave me out of it. Your plan regarding the chairs on Delaris I'm all for that, he resists he's being restrained, sedated. As he faces the trauma of that memory, Michaels, Segei, he's facing it until he comes to terms you did what you had to do my friend." she said and he patted her shoulder then.

"Daniel start from prior to your coming home, the fight in the mines, so to your returning home and we go from there leading into a reset. And of you're getting off the base and headed for Chicago, before the team, I'm me again, you show it to me. And all the way up to the exorcism to get this sick bastard that did this to you out of you now. Just rewrite with me in on your cross and double cross." she said, crossing her arms sternly.

"Sorry guys, not my fault, but I'm in on your plans, they don't want the change, screw them, because I want a second chance to make it right. We get our second chance and we'd known each other all our careers, from med school all the way up to now." she said and the sextet nodded and hugged her as Teal'C pressed his forehead to her then gently. "Good to have you back Janet." The quintet said together and she smiled at them gently.

"There's the you I know now, what they turned you into this it was what turned you into the threat in my eyes, like Mckenzie. But back to normal I'm seeing my you showing, it's like you're the alien that cloned you, the foothold scenario that year. Before we destroyed the computer chip supressing our you and now that you're back to our you again. You're cleaning up the mess in this infirmary." he said, pressing his forehead to hers then softly.

" I know, and it's not happening twice, you're not part of my department anymore, though Steven is and this happens again and you have it done a second time. Bill and I are just taking it to Alexien brothers institute for surgery, recovery and you recover there now. But these sick bastards are getting jailed for this when I get through with them, so not military, so what I don't give a damn, you're apart of the program here right now."

"SGA, that's you now, you're part of my life and if we need you we can call you now, but Teal'C, Seth, Osiris, Machello, Sharpe and so on. And in the words of Hamner the military was not invited to participate we're out of our jurisdiction. Though that's not the case for you guys, civilian ran with military help, back to the beginning now. Alright again show it to me right now." she said and he nodded as he reactivated it then firmly at that.

Looking up they saw the irritation in Jack's eyes then. _**"What the hell is going on?"**_ Jack asked and Sam followed that up with the next question. _**"It's been days since we saw you?"**_ she asked and watching his expression carefully they saw his eyes flicker to another spot in the cave right behind them. And watching him carefully then as he swallowed as he answered her quickly then and she nodded as she said it to them.

"He's watching us from behind me and you're too scared to answer my question right now and switched it to something else, by putting this into code." she said and he nodded to her as she listened to his past self more carefully then in this conversation. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still working on getting you guys out. Oh in the mean time, I've discovered something incredible."**_ he said and she nodded firmly.

 _ **"You do know we're dying down here, right?"**_ Jack asked and Matheson sighed at the exaggeration. "Yeah well looks who's talking you crazy bastard." Barnes said with a growl as Daniel focused his attention on Sam. " _ **I've taken the opportunity to do a little research on the sarcophagus. It's amazing what it does to you when you're already healthy."**_ he said and Laura nodded as she translated that one firmly.

 _ **"What, is that really such a good idea?"**_ she asked and she shook her head then as Sam sighed. "It is when the damn thing needs to be researched just to keep it off the damn planet right now. Though in this case, it's a slight case of concerned aggravation for me, and why did you have to you choose yourself to be the Guinea pig here?" Janet said in annoyed aggravation at the memory and she nodded to her thoughts.

"That's what I said when he decided to be the bait for these sicko's Janet added truth in there is that the duo and my father were all in AMRIID. They needed a battery of tests ran on that thing, Omac was in on it as well at the time. But Delaris was a trap at the time, but the test range from how many times used. And before it destroys you mentally and emotionally a fatal injury and so on." Warren said and she nodded to him sternly.

"I know I just said the same thing, but Jack's flippant attitude he's ignoring and he's focusing on me, so watch carefully." she said and Janet nodded as she watched it then. "Being your doctor, at times the things you get into here are ranging from concerned annoyance to down right irritated for me. Because first it was the caveman plague at the time and now Argos when you should be exercising common sense when on the job."

"I was trying to prevent the blasted virus from escaping the base and the general took my suggestion just to prevent it from breaking containment. Which could have been prevented if you just stayed on 797 for god sakes. But like any stool brained idiot who's a weapon and helm jockey they never master thinking with their mind. And instead with hormones and physical muscles." she said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that.

"I know, but I was making it sound like I was turning into my alter ego who after he got a taste of the darkside now." he said as his past self finished that remark. _**"Well I can't get Shyla to trust me if I don't show I can't trust her."**_ he said and she sighed as she answered that remark. _**"Oh it's Shyla now, first name basis, Shyla."**_ Jack said and she sighed at that reaction as she looked at him in annoyance.

 _ **"I've used it before without side effects, look no glasses."**_ he said and she nodded as as she translated that remark then. "The blow to the back of your head had cut into your optic nerve, causing you to go blind. And just one treatment, that was, for a normal one, three, had just fixed that. You didn't need your glasses, because they'd been destroyed in the cave in at the time here." Janet said and he nodded to her smiling then.

As they knew that Jack was ignoring things and not seeing what it was he was really saying. _**"Daniel get us out of here."**_ he said and listening to the fast remark then as Janet heard it carefully then she realized it then. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it, I just need a little more time right now."**_ he said and she nodded as Mark read that one out firmly as he said it then to that as Janet said for him.

"You've just been put into a case of quid pro quo here at the time and you're trying to tell me that without alerting 'him' to that. But this man is following you around, always waiting." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her then gently. **_"Oh I sent General Hammond another message, hopefully he won't order an all out attack."_** he said as he went further at that remark as the entire group nodded firmly.

 _ **"Look if we do this right, we'll have access to all the naquada and the**_ _ **sarcophagus**_ _ **."**_ they heard as they heard the emphasis on the word sarcophagus. "The Naquada yes, but that thing forget it, we're not bringing it to earth." she said and Sam nodded. _**"How many times have you used it?**_ " she asked him and he sighed as he heard his past self say it. _**"I don't know, 9 or 10."**_ he said and she covered her eyes.

As she sighed as Janet said it for her. "Oh god, 9 or 10, times three that's why you looked like that at the time. You're running on fumes and you need back up but can't call in anyone or that could get the others arrested and subjected to what they're doing to you." Janet said in shock to that. **_"Oh Sam, everything is so clear, I feel like I could do anything."_** she heard and sighed and nodded as she read through the subtext.

"That's the reverse, you're so exhausted, you're likely to fall asleep on your feet now, the alnighter from hell, you just put in three weeks of over time here. But it's going to take weeks to recover from whatever else was going on, on this planet. And both physically and emotionally now right at the moment here, but whatever he says next. That seals his fate in being deactivated till 451." she said and Jack swallowed hard at the remark.

As they heard the beyond exhausted tone in his voice before Jack snapped at him. **_"One thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here without you!"_** he snapped at him coldly as he kept his eyes on her. _**"She wants me to marry her."**_ they heard Daniel say and they sighed at that. " ** _What?!"_** they heard from Jack as he started to say it then as she looked at Jack.

"Quid pro quo alright: either you tell them what the hell you're doing there or you marry her, you decided on a cross and double cross. And why did I find that scar across your wrist at the time where you did the surgery yourself?" she asked and he sighed. "My ice skates, the blades were freshly sharpened, but one early case of pneumonia. That was not an exaggeration, I fell through thin ice once when I was 4 years old, at the time."

" My godfather realized I was allergic to amoxicillin and that I wasn't to penicillin, changed prescriptions and had a steady level of refills for me set up. But one too many shocks here resulted in my coming down with it twice." she said and she nodded to him, as they watched the memory. _**"Alright look...'**_ he started to say and they saw Daniel's eyes narrow in anger as he snapped back at him as she heard the hate in his tone.

 _ **"No you look Jack, I've got everything under control. God you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there."**_ he snapped at him angrily and they nodded as he left the cavern then at that reaction. Before it switched to two weeks later as they saw him lying on the throne shaking. "High levels of alien drugs and alcohol, your system crashed, and you're running on fumes here."

"Symptoms of sleep deprivation, muscle weakness and you're so sick to your stomach you can't hold anything down. Not that it would make a difference in what I see next, you're sick and you need immediate medical attention right now, but this is beyond cold blooded." she said as her eyes professionally looked him over then and as she watched her younger brother, before she heard his thoughts then as they heard it then.

 ** _'God I hope this works, if she hasn't had it by now, I'm screwed here, lord please._** ** _End this now, because I don't know how much more of this I can take, if it was under normal circumstances. I could take the other way, being captured by terrorists, I could take that, Ra and Apophis, yes I could take that too. But this I can't take any more of this, I just want to go home now."_**

 ** _"God give me strength, because if this keeps up, I'll give them what they want, I swear, I'll tell him._** ** _Just to end it, I'll give them what they want, Sam, honey, I'm sorry, to save you, I have and had to break a few rules here in order to pull this off. But if you don't prevent them from keeping this up, they're going to destroy me. They turned me into a drone baby, I need you and the duo."_**

 ** _"I need you, Teal'C and Janet, just end this, baby, please.'_** they heard and she nodded as she got it then. "Oh god, I never heard you like that before, and you..." she started to say and turned to look at Jack with a furious look. "Colonel is this because you chose duty to the truth over duty to your friends?" she said sternly and Cromwell nodded as she crossed her arms as she looked at him as she said it then firmly at that.

"Well I don't have to hear the words, but you had a flashback to Desert Storm and Segei, and you had a mental breakdown and need to be deactivated. And in the words of the generals, the joint chiefs, under no circumstances rock that boat, the safety of the civilians. And others is your primary concern, but do your studies, if it means protecting others, then the team has to wait a few weeks.'." she said quoting it word for word then.

"You really are a very sick man and you need help and you needed it ever since Hathor and further back since Segei. And you're going to get it, and with those words now, I'm hereby deactivating you. Until you got your head on straight once we hit this point once again, and you're undergoing therapy in those chairs. Until you come to terms with the fact he did the right thing right now." she said and looked at Carson then firmly at that.

"Jake do it, I don't care if he protests right now, he's needed therapy for this and he's needed it ever since Hathor. As you're the psychiatrist of his worst nightmares, we get his double ending up here, I'm throwing him ti you right now. So you can deal with this now, but I don't want either him of Makepeace anywhere near Daniel or Steven. Omce we get the chairs as we turn them into a holodeck and he has to relive the memory."

"Simulation of therapy and of training, but all in all here, it's Daniel did the right thing, but while Daniel's being sent to his department medical institute to recover from this. You're in charge of dealing with O'neill's therapy, if you have to force him into that thing and sedate him, before he hurts himself or anyone else, again, then do it." she said and he nodded to her with a gentle smile then as he crossed his arms in satisfaction then.


	8. SG-1 Redone Part I: Medical Truths

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **With Frasier back to normal she's seeing the spots she needs to as it starts continuing as she gets caught up and then we hit the exorcism. Before he recovers enough and they activate the plans for the third department of the program. Though now that she is back she's laying into Jack for how close he came to destroying her friendships with the quartet then firmly at that.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 66: Friendships Rebuilt And Getting Caught Up: Part I**

 ** _"The man who would be king."_** He heard and in answer to that the guards knocked him to his knees. ** _"Ahh!"_** he shouted out in pain and the eight general's crossesd their arms at that firmly. **_"Hi Jack."_** he said and Sam nodded. **_"Ha, ha, Hi Jack."_** he said again as he snapped his fingers at the two guards so they could leave them to talk in private, and she nodded firmly to that as she said it then as she looked at Jack coldly.

"That attitude serves him right in the punishment, but you're hoping to hell she had that premonition needed now, just to get you off the damn planet now." she said to that firmly. "How he could not see this is beyond me, but he's beyond screwed here." She said and she watched it. **_"We're losing the fight down there you know, Carter's started having Goa'uld flashbacks, says if you keep using that sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"You'll go to the darkside on us, if you hadn't already."_** Jack said and watching him carefully at that, they saw him slump slightly and nodded. **_'Yes, yes, yes, it worked, it happened, I'm free, don't worry baby, after this done with and we're safely home, I can tell you the truth. I've been working undercover, research, medical research, you have to know that.'_** they heard him say and nodded to that firmly.

As he focused on staying indifferent then, he answered him. **_"Well you don't have to worry a bit, we get out of here tomorrow."_** he told him and Jack looked up at that. **_"What?"_** he said and Daniel smiled. **_"I agreed to marry her."_** he said and Jack looked at him in shock. **_"You did."_** he repeated and Daniel nodded as he jumped from the podium, before they saw his legs barely give out on him and they nodded firmly.

"The muscle weakness is getting worse, you were trying to keep from collapsing then and finally did, once you were in my office at the time. Alright don't tell me, he's close by in hearing range and despite the fact you agreed, he's keeping this up." She said sharply and he nodded to her and she gave a nod, as the memory he heard himself go further then. **_"But I said I had to go home, to straighten a few things out first."_**

 ** _"And that you guys were coming with me."_** he said and Hammond nodded as he translated that one. "Said straighten things out, you were going to tell us the truth, before he interrupted that. And whatever else happened, but just describing to me and Dr. Warner what happened down there, get you into rehab. And just wait for it to drain off, while getting a blood transfusion done and you're in recovery for six weeks."

"While I assign someone else to the team, right then." Hammond said to him and he nodded. ** _"And she trusts you."_** They heard Jack say and they watched the icy smile come across his face then. ** _"She..., loves me."_** he said cryptically and they nodded. "Keep going what was her plan to drag you back to this hellhole exactly." she said as she waited for it then knowing she was going to kill the sextet after she saw this.

As they saw him standing there watching as she helped Pyrus into the sarcophagus, they watched his eyes glinting coldly. ** _'Not much longer now, you bastard, I'm never coming back you bastard, not after what you've done to me. And believe me your pride is your self destruction.'_** they heard as they heard the conversation. **_"Love has blinded you."_** Pyrus said to her as she helped him to the sarcophagus.

 ** _"They are good people, we have done a grave injustice to them."_** she said and he sighed then. **_"I pray that you are right."_** he said as she helped him into the sarcophagus. ** _"I must let Daniel go, the choice to return must be his, but, he will come back to me, he can't live without me anymore."_ **she said as they heard a cold remark to that as his eyes glinted dangerously as they heard the answering remark.

 ** _'Guess again, I can, but it's because I belong to Sam, Sam is my mate, my wife, my soulmate, you could never take her place. Once I'm on my side of the gate, you're out of luck I will break this pact, I promise you. Your over confidence is your weakness you three and I'm a priest, and a scientist. So do you really think I don't know a way to break the pact, bodily fluid ritual now.'_**

 ** _'Activated by saliva, deactivated by blood and it's a dangerous amount that will break the pact and I'm free of all of you after that.'_ **he thought as they moved it to an hour later then as they watched as she and her guards walked them to the gate, as Sam got ready to dial. **_"He was once the greatest of me, but he can rule no longer, now he only lives to see me married, I extend the most sincerest apologies."_**

 ** _"For the hardships done to you and offer the friendship of our world."_ **she said and Jack answered sarcastically. **_"Well, thanks."_** he said as they heard a warning tone enter Daniel's voice. ** _"Thank you Colonel, that's enough."_** he said to him sternly at that remark. _**"Please know that from now on, you will always be welcome here, and treated with the utmost respect."**_ she said and they nodded as he finished it.

 ** _"I'll be back soon."_** he said as and kissed her, before he turned around and went through the gate then with the rest of the team at that. As Hammond saw himself standing there as he was waiting. **_"We had a nice time, Sir, Carter got some Naquada, Teal'C made some friends as usual, Daniel got engaged, and um, I'm going to hit the showers."_** he said as left it at that as she sighed at this gently then.

As they saw Daniel relax completely once on their side of the gate. "Back on our side of the gate it's making sure that she can't walk you out the damn door. You're doing my decisions for me here." she said and they nodded to her gently at that remark. **_"Boy am I'm glad to be home right now, but I'll be even more relieved. Now, once I head for Saint Louis, I'm going on vacation to see some old friends of mine."_**

 _ **"What you saw back there was a case of stage acting, I double crossed her right now. But God that was way too close right now, I didn't think they'd take the bait here."**_ Daniel said to her and she nodded. _**"I take it that was a case of cross and double cross?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah I was setting them up for failure now at the moment, seven deadly sins and their lust and pride."**_

 _ **"That's going to be their undoing right now, as to why once I break this connection between us and I'm free of that planet for good right now. But it's been three weeks and I just doubled the amount of time when I was looking for you after the beta gate."**_ he said and she nodded. _**"So that's really you, you're faking it, my you is still in total control honey?"**_ she asked and he nodded to her.

 ** _"Yeah I'm me, I'm me, in truth this was so we could get off the planet, but everything. That I pulled here was the same as I told you, you remember our conversation. If it meant I had to get you out of there I had to pretend I turned on you?"_** he asked and she nodded. _**"That's what this really was, to protect you I had to pretend I changed, but not now, baby, I'm still me, I promise."**_

 _ **"And don't worry I'm not going back right now, I'm staying put, and for good, but this is not what you think, baby. I'm not leaving you, but in order to finish it off, I've got to break the connection between me and her. But I'm not going anywhere, till this connection is disconnected, but I'm on light duty for the next month."**_ Daniel said to her and she looked at him in shock at the new title for her.

 _ **" In truth I told her that, to get us a chance to leave, but I only told her that, that I was going to marry her, and it was a bait and switch. But they got me into a case of blackmail here right now, and the lunatic that created this and cause that reaction in the mines is the man that caused it. We were being over heard, so I put my words into code for you so you could get it right now."**_

 _ **"So it was either I tell them what the hell we were doing there, or I married her, but I lied to get us off the planet, cross and double cross. But it was cross by them setting that trap for me, and I double crossed them by using their lust and pride against them now. But the damn planet was a trap, once through and the courtship rituals activate you're stuck there and they separated us."**_

 _ **"So you couldn't interfere with their plans right now, but I told them we were married I belong to you. Exact words being now 'the woman I came with is who I'm married to, she's my wife and I belong to her and no matter what you try. You have my body, but she has my heart, mind and soul and nothing you do can change that.' Case of stage acting you have to get into character here."**_

 _ **"But that week I was separated from you, is the reason you heard the amount of anger and hate in my voice towards 'him' right now. I was pissed at him for getting me into this, but with those words in mind this was damn set up, the NID set me up. To get rid of me, and this situation in the aftermath is just the beginning now."**_ he said and she nodded as she looked at him and he sighed.

 _ **"Sam believe me, I was faking it, I needed you to get that premonition to get me off that planet, but I'm locking out the coordinates after exams. But I'm me, I'm me, they didn't get to me, I'm still myself, but I had to stage act here."**_ he said and she nodded in relief. **_"What the hell was going on here exactly?"_** she asked and he sighed as he slowed his pace to match hers then as he answered her.

 _ **"Long story right now, but whatever the aftermath to the mission is, I'm sure it's going to result in them trying to force me into returning. But I'm not going back, I'm never going back right now, though the asshole that arrested you after I got hit by that cave in. He is the reason for the outburst in the mines, but here's the thing, when under the influence of alien technology."**_

 _ **"You tell the truth, no matter how much it hurts here, and my remark to 'him', was really I was saying it for both of us right now. You can't get insubordinate without it getting you court martialed so I decided to say it. For you, what you wanted to all this time right now, I said what you couldn't to him. And because I was pissed at him, but it's because our fight was the adult version now here."**_

 _ **"To Wes and Locarno's fight when he said he was telling them the truth, just turned adult right now honey. He's on duty to your friends, I'm on duty to the truth, but what I meant was that I can't send for help or it's going to get the guys arrested. As they do to them what they're doing to me, but only one option I had to protect everyone from Pyrus and with him now at the moment."**_

 _ **"The medic who arrested you, long story now, but I was really saying I was doing this my way and if he had a problem with that. Then he'd better get over it, because nothing he says or does changes anything and after he attacked me twice and his jealousy here. It's going to result in Carson having him committed for all of this."**_ he said and she nodded to him as she answered him gently at that.

 _ **"You never show me any respect, and the 'me' was really 'we' now I'm handling it all you have to do is hang in there. And the me was really we, so if I'm reading that part right when you said that and you were speaking for both of us right now. Is 'you never show us any respect, now we're handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'?"**_ she asked and he nodded as he answered her gently.

 _ **"We're two sides of the same whole, so the me and I, is really us and we, you're my other half and I'm saying it for both of us. But there is no we or us, where matters of the heart of are concerned. And instead it's him and me, or her and me, but I had to break a couple rules. Just to get us off the damn planet, but I double crossed her with Pyrus on his last legs."**_ he said and she nodded softly.

 _ **"Well you look like hell right now, and I know it's not the effects of the technology, but possibly 3 weeks of over time, and that type of effect. Oh god, we have to get that checked out, because this could mean your system had crashed. Though dad hears this and he's going to be ticked that you worked yourself into a collapse, because of the colonel at the moment here."**_

 _ **"Though with that in mind whatever else it was they did to you, and I'm not going to take it well. So the only way off the planet was by agreeing to marry her at the time. And you took it, but you said you had to tie up some things here on the base, and we're coming with you. And this was to bait them up into letting us go that's what you did?"**_ she said and he nodded to her gently then.

 _ **"Yeah that's what I was saying to him alright, I was pissed because I had to get the news that the man that arrested me, he was lusting for you as well. And I was going to kill him if he ever touched you and I made it clear now. But when I said this, but my heart, my mind and soul. All of it belongs to you and if he ever touched you like that or came near you and I was going to kill him."**_

 _ **"Keep his damn hands off of you and you're my other half, my wife, and I'm not leaving you, so he wanted a war. And he was going to get one once I told you everything regarding this at the moment, but it's not over, not by a long shot right now. But I made it clear, if they did anything and said thing turned into what happened to Charlie now at the moment, but here it is now."**_

 _ **"They had a war on their hands now, because, and here's the dangerous part right now as well, but..."**_ he started to say as he stopped and leaned forward then in exhaustion, as he slumped into the wall as he shook his head to clear it and Teal'C grabbed him to keep him from collapsing at that. _**"Are you alright Daniel Jackson?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he said it to him as he felt the sweat breaking out.

 _ **"That's the other thing, everything in that last part, I'm running on fumes here, but I'm relieving myself of duty, but my ankle, it was broken in the cave in. And added side effects of sleep deprivation, I have nothing left right now."**_ he said as he stopped and crouched on the floor then. _**"How bad is it exactly?"**_ she asked as she crouched in front of him and he buried his head into her shoulder in answer to that.

"I think that answers the question right now, because I've never seen him like this before, and out of exhaustion to." Janet said with a bemused smile at the response to her question. _**"I need a break to rest, but I didn't have you always at my back to relieve me, and I didn't have any general stimulates either, no back up, no stimulates. I'm dead on my feet, but the effects of the technology, right now."**_

 _ **"They neutralized the adrenaline in my system, to keep me as weak as a teenager. And at the moment, it's been going in circles, but I need a break, but I'm in charge now.**_ _ **But as of this moment, Jack you're relieved of duty as of now, for a psychological work-up, so stand down right now. And it's because once I tell their fathers, and you're screwed here."**_ he said sternly at that to him.

And they watched him pale at that. "Uh huh, and he didn't tell her you, or rather we, relieved him of duty and told her Daniel was acting all power hungry. " Ferretti said and she nodded to him. "If I was in total control he's screwed once he tells me this as I order he's on stand down until 451 when Cromwell comes into the picture. He's under suicide right now, as he's crazy, violent and out of control." she said and they nodded firmly.

 _ **"At the moment here, everything you ever needed in a soulmate, you have it, in me, and with those words, I made a promise now. I said it clearly, but nothing they do can alter things and with this at the moment, I risked my life, soul and sanity to protect you and I made a promise. And a promise that I'd never leave you, and I mean it, but this keeps up, if there is something else."**_

 _ **"And I'm not going to have a choice in the matter, but that's where you come in as we lock out the coordinates of that planet. But that's why I waited till you had the premonition now at the time this week, you and Jolinar were my one chance to get off the damn planet. But this was a case of needing a general stimulate to stay awake, which is what I was using the damn thing for."**_

 _ **'But whatever's coming now, and there's still some damage left over here from the cave in."**_ he said and Teal'C quickly said it at that. _**"How much is left exactly if you had to use it several more times Daniel Jackson?"**_ he asked and he sighed. _**"10% left I think, but it impacted my optic nerve, which is what I meant when I told you that, I was blind in both eyes because of the cave in."**_

 _ **"But here's the added truth, but I had 30 broken bones, internal injuries to five of my organs, the vital organs, severe muscle, skin and nerve damage. And it hit my optic nerve rendering me blind in both eyes and they took care of it, and that's not if they did something else to me here. But we have to see how much damage was done now is left, and that's not if there's more, as to why."**_

 _ **"It's because there's the possibility that the effects of the aftermath are going to further the damage here now. But if it's caused my cells to start weakening and it's just another way to bring back to their planet, though I do. And I'm trapped there, but I'm not going back, I'm never going back."**_ he said and they both nodded to him gently as Sam sighed as she answered that remark then.

 ** _"Janet you mind if I take a shower, I may not have been in the mines, but I have to get changed and back to being myself again."_** he said and she nodded as Daniel turned to look at Sam then softly as he said it to her. "Yeah that's another damn clue right there at the moment here, he's acting like himself once off the damn planet here." Janet said and he nodded to her and they watched it further then gently.

As they got a look at his behavior as they saw the cold look leave his eyes then, now that they were back on the base as they also the gentle tone to his movements then as he took her hand. _**"Sam, I'm not lying to you here, I was stage acting that entire performance, but my anger at him that's genuine. You and me, always honey, he's crossed a line he can't take back right now at the moment here."**_

 _ **"But it's no longer a quartet, but a trio, you, me and Teal'C in our case and us, Anna, Jared and Lou in the the case of friendship now. You're my best friends and nothing he does can change the damage this inflicted. But I'm calling your fathers here, and we're going over this, now."**_ he said and she nodded as she went over that then. _**"How exactly right now?"**_ she asked and he smiled at her gently.

 ** _"Matheson is my godfather like I said, but Warren, Ferretti and your father signed the requisition forms for this. My orders were to run a battery of tests on the technology and this situation regarding the sarcophagus covered three of the five points, areas needed for it now. The last was duration, before it can't bring you back and what happened when you combine caffeine to it."_**

 _ **"Because your father signed the papers for research on the technology, though he doesn't know what you're involved in here. He signed the papers anyway, but he hears how close it was now and he's going to kill him, before throwing him behind bars right now. Added truth is that their fathers are also in the medical department of the program as well, but Matheson now."**_

 _ **"He hears this and he's having him committed for a flashback and everything else I'm getting ready to tell you here right now. But Matheson told me that their fathers are also AMRIID as well, so with that, this was a mission to study to the technology. And we entered things into the first step of it now, but three of said questions they had on the technology just got answered now."**_

 _ **"And we entered stage four now, in what happens when it's combined with earth human drugs, namely sedatives and tranquilizers right now. But we got the research on the first three. But what happens when the technology is malfunctioning and offering three times the jolt necessary. 2) what happens when the victim is suffering fatal injuries in this, and how long it takes to heal."**_

 _ **"And finally now, what happens when you combine it with caffeine and what's the added side effect, but stage four and five now. That's what this is really about and right now, your knowledge of the technology, in it, left a out a key point, but it takes more then ten uses to a person to change personalities, how many, that I don't know, and we can find out later, but right now."**_

 ** _"The only medical doctor I need to see is Warner right now, because he's going to get this pretty fast right now, but I've got to shower. And get changed out of this costume I'm wearing so I'm back to being me again now honey."_** he said and she nodded. _**"Alright, call me in there if you need me alright, if there's some side effects left I need to know."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently at that.

 _ **"Alright time for this to make a clarification here right now, but**_ ** _God I hope they're wrong, I'm not staying connected to that bastard. And I'm not going back to till I break his hold on me, Thanos you're never taking me alive."_** he said with a growl was he grabbed a washcloth as he got it wet and poured soap on it as he started scrubbing as he looked at his skin then and then said it quickly at that.

 ** _"No, no, come on, this has to come off."_** they heard as he started pushing harder. **_"Damn it, come on, come on!"_** he said desperately as he worked as he scrubbed his arms and legs then. Before seeing his eyes dilate and he closed his eyes. **_"No, not now, stop, make it stop."_** he said as he grabbed his head as he fell into the wall, before he lost control of his stomach and fell to the floor then as he looked down.

And seeing blood all over the floor he stood up in shock. _**"Aw god, what did they do to me, no, no."**_ he said as it happened again and he slumped into the wall **_"Janet, Sam, Teal'C!"_** he said weakly as she looked at him. _**"No, it can't be, I couldn't have cracked a rib, this is something else, god you bastard, what did you people do to me exactly here."**_ he said sharply as he stood to try and get it off of him at that.

"Oh my god, what the hell did they do to you over this if you're coughing up blood, at the time here?" she said in shock and he sighed. "Blood thinner potion, they dumped it into my drinks so that explains the read out you got on my blood work. Lost the ability to function properly." he said and she nodded. "And it's so they could get you back to the planet, but not going to happen." she said with a firm growl at that gently then at that.

 ** _"If that temperature doesn't work, I have to try another."_** They heard him say as he turned it up to 10 as he kept trying to scrub it off, "God take it easy little brother, don't over do it, or you're going to really do damage right now, easy, easy." she said watching her friend as she saw him struggling to get it off of himself then. Just before the next spasm hit him as he fell into the second cart and upended it with a loud crash.

" ** _Come on she's got to hear that."_** he said weakly at that. "Alright switch it to mine now." Warner told him and he nodded as it was after 20 minutes in the bathroom that Warner walked in. **_"I just heard that SG-1 got back a bit ago."_** he said and they nodded as his eyes swung around the room, before his eyes narrowed as he said it. **_"Where's Doctor Jackson exactly?"_** he asked quickly and she looked at him then

As Jack answered that. "Get ready you're not going to like this and I had this same scenario with Jack 10 years ago. Just after Redford and I arrested him and we sprang him in desert storm now at the time." Colonel Thomas Perry said firmly and she nodded to him. **_"He's in the shower, why exactly?"_** Jack asked and his tone went furious. _**"You let him go in there alone, what the hell are thinking about, you idiot."**_

 _ **"Perry, Jefferson, come with me."**_ he said, as Sam stood up then. _**"Doctor, he told us that though he used the technology, there's still some damage left. That you have to take care of, but he's running on fumes. He needs you now, because whatever is going on is going to be an attempt to get him off the base."**_ she said and he nodded as he charged to the bathroom to check then at that information.

As they headed for the infirmary showers. _**"Daniel, you hear me, come on, unlock the door, come on."**_ he said gently and when he didn't answer. _ **"Damn it what the hell happened on that planet, if he's not responding to my call out, somethings wrong here at the moment."**_ he thought out loud as they heard a loud crash and thunk and they exchanged looks, as they heard gentle remark as he listened closely to it.

 _ **"No, it can't be, I couldn't have cracked a rib, this is something else, god you bastard, what the hell did you people do to me exactly here."**_ they heard and they exchanged looks at that. "When I heard that, I knew whatever happened here was enough to be concerned about right now. But this was enough, I'm a surgeon in addition to rehab doctor here on the base." he said and the quintet nodded as they watched it.

As they exchanged looks at that, Warner's eyes narrowed in concern. ** _"You don't think he'd..."_** The orderly started to say and he shook his head. **_"No, but if he's suffering P.T.S.D., that's enough of reason to be worried right now if he locked himself in the bathroom. But if we just heard that, he's likely suffering withdrawal from whatever they drugged him with at the moment with that in mind."_**

 ** _"The spasms just hit him and he knocked something over, and if I'm right he's suffering the same reaction the narrator on the puppet masters was in the movie. He's trying to get the fluid, drugs, or whatever it might be of whatever they used on him off of him, but if he's this shaken up. And he's suffering the added psychological and emotional side effects from whatever happened here."_**

 ** _"He's likely going to do more damage than necessary right now, if I don't calm him down, now. Over ride it, if this means what I think the mission parameters just went from bad to worse._** **"** he said as the orderly picked the lock as they went to check as they found him on the floor. And against the wall shaking and he carefully moved to him, looking up, they saw his eyes fevered and glazed and backed up.

 ** _"Get away from me, not again, Sam, Sam, please, get me out of here."_** they heard and Warner felt his fury growing at that. "Hearing that, I knew something had to have happened on the planet. As to why because his skin had turned red from the water being turned up hot enough to scald the flesh. Which I think meant he was trying to kill the first layer of skin, just to get the oils of that cream off his body."

"And with it was hearing him say her name that desperately, was enough to tell me he needed her more than Oneill now, and I knew it landed on the only situation that was enough to completely tick you off, General, Janet." he said and the duo nodded. "Said situation my son has been turned into a prisoner of war and he's now suffering every symptom of P.T.S.D. there is and his anger and hatred are focused at a single catalyst."

"Said catalyst the colonel for getting him into this situation, it's Iraq and desert storm all over again and he's ignoring him. And while trying to focus on me, the general and the trio now, so he can explain this to us." Janet said sharply to that and he nodded as the orderly said it gently. ** _"Easy, easy it's okay, Daniel."_** he said as his eyes landed on a shaving razor, seeing that, before they moved into position to head it off then.

As they saw Warner's eyes narrow at that as he watched him carefully. "Oh dear god, easy, easy, don't try it." she said as she heard her voice echoed by Warner. **_'No don't try it son, we're not going to hurt you, it's okay kiddo, it's okay, shh, it's okay. God what they do to him over there, easy, it's okay no ones going to hurt you.'_** they heard in a voice over then as Warner said it gently as the three of them stayed put.

 ** _"Shh, easy, it's okay it's okay, you're not there, you're here at home._** ** _Shh, it's okay, shh, it's okay it's okay, shh."_** Warner said softly, before he refocused as he slumped against the wall and they saw the orderlies hide a sigh of relief then. While she closed her eyes in relief at that at that as Warner crouched next to him. Running his hand through the hair at the back of his head they watched as the reaction wore off.

Responding to his touch, he leaned into it as he leaned forward as he looked him over gently as he sighed then at this. "Yeah I don't blame him for that reaction whatsoever it's across between the narrator in the book and getting stuck in the Middle East. But who were you seeing if you had that reaction?" she asked and he sighed. "My third foster home, I just wanted my family back, I was 10." He said and she nodded angrily then.

 ** _"Get a towel, we need to get him into some dry clothes."_** He said to the second orderly and the man nodded and went to the cart that had several towels and pulled two out as he moved back to him, as he looked at him as he saw the still oily look all over his body and nodded as he said it to him firmly as Perry looked at him as he wrapped the towel over him and crouched in front of him then as he leaned forward.

 ** _"There's only a couple things that have a person looking like they've been doused with cooking oil and it's moisturizers and tanning lotion, this has the consistency of tanning lotion."_** he said and Warner nodded in agreement to that as he answered him at that. **_"And even after a shower whatever this is, is not coming off, alright, leave the gloves on, if he tried that, at the moment here."_**

 ** _"And he's got to be sensitive to touch on the bare skin, though they tried that and what I'm thinking here. It's he was trying get rid of it and if he was already on the floor, before we came in here, he must have collapsed."_** he said as Jefferson answered that with a sigh as he said it then. **_"Here's the reason for the crash we heard, that last spasm caused him to lose control of his balance._**

 ** _"And he knocked it over, there's medical equipment all over the floor over here_** **and with that in mind right now.** ** _I'm looking at a severe case of P.T.S.D., regarding what happened on that planet, he was trying to get our attention to get us and the doctor in here. So she could see the evidence all over his body, Dr. Warner, before he could tell her that information, the colonel told her."_**

 ** _"He used the damn thing, whatever mission he had has to be connected to this."_** he said and Warner nodded to him as he answered him. **_"That water temperature's high enough to kill the first layer, I was right, it's the oils of whatever they used in him. But if they were using whatever this was repeatedly and the latest was applied before they came back, he's trying to get it off him."_**

 ** _"Drugs, possibly alcohol poisoning and a few dozen other things I'd classify in the case of a POW stint and he needs a male doctor for this. But he's showing every symptom to a POW stint, and with that, with the fact I caught him before he could try it, that's enough of a reason to report this to Hammond, and the trio, but at the moment here, I need to see what happened right now."_**

 ** _"And tell him the truth, but Matheson and Jumper order us to tell them the regarding why he was on the planet and in this position in the first place, tell Dr. Frasier, I'll examine him from here."_** He said and the second nodded as Perry moved his hand to the spray and quickly pulled it back as he looked at him as he answered him as he looked down and saw a red tinge on the floor as he said it to him.

 ** _"Wait a second."_** he said as he crouched down and got a better look at what was on the floor and then said it gently. **_"Daniel it's okay, I just need to check your ribs."_** he said and took a breath as he relaxed. ** _"They're not broken, whatever they did to me, I think they kept tanking whatever I was eating with a drug. A drug like warfarin or aspirin, if you heard me, that's what I referring to right now."_**

 ** _"But whatever plan this was, it's to 'them', that if the cave in doesn't kill me, the effects of the technology will. But that blood thinning effect, I think I'm bleeding to death, either that and what damage was done. It's they're trying to intensify it to bring me back, but I go back and I'm trapped there."_** he said weakly and they both nodded, as he finished as he nodded to the water.

 ** _"Two attacks, and the adrenaline crash finally hit me, I barely collapsed in the hallway a bit ago, but this crap on me, it's the serum and creme they used to tie me to him. The man that did this to me, if your mind is heading in the direction of POW. You just hit it exactly, but it's that, Charlie and possibly Cassandra as well and if it is, I was trying to figure out how to deactivate it right now."_**

 ** _"I was attempting to see what level of heat would cause this crap they used on me to get it off and that last jolt you heard was the result, but I was trying to get Frasier in here. 2 dizzy spells, and if Frasier was ignoring me, it's because she's in on their, the NID's, plan. But you guys coming in, is even better."_** he said and Maggie walked in then and he nodded to her as she took one look and nodded.

 ** _"Water's boiling hot alright, so whatever happened on that planet has to be the reason. He's trying to push the damage further just to keep from going back now."_** she said and he shook his head **. _"No I'm not sure what the hell they did to me, but the real water here, I was hoping that would work. As with having and getting 3 weeks worth of moisturizer off my skin, it's enough to do it."_**

 ** _"But I just remembered what he told me, this crap lasts 12 hours, it's the control drug, but whatever they did to me. It's acting like that little parasite did to Charlie, I'm just calling it out right now. But medical emergency code red, level V, it's not being turned into a host."_ **he said and they nodded as she said it for the four of them at the remarks she gripped his arm gently at that remark.

 ** _"And you go back and you're stuck there, so we go to stage acting this, around us, Sam, Hammond, Teal'C, Lou and Jared, you're normal around her and O'neill fake it. Or getting sent back out and with that in mind here, whatever happened on this planet it's enough he's determined to not go back. That's no mistake to why he panicked when he saw us, I saw the fear, in his eyes there."_**

 ** _"But whatever it was he was seeing here is not just any normal something, it's he's suffering three things if he had that reaction and aside from POW. I'm looking at Malnutrition, his system possibly impacted and crashed and he's come down with the stomach flu. And then to top it off is a severe case of P.T.S.D., and if the Colonel's not paying attention that flashback is enough."_**

 ** _"This is and was a flashback of his attacker here and he wasn't seeing us, but possibly whoever did this to him. What was this mission exactly, if he's reacting like this, Doctor?"_** the man said, his tone concerned and furious, as Warner explained that to him. **_"Matheson asked, after he told us what Samuels has in mind for the technology, to prevent that it was a mission of medical research."_**

 ** _"And one that took a dangerous and severe jog to the left, he's having flashbacks and is trying to push the damage further. Though if the Colonel was ignoring all the symptoms to a POW stint, he's ending up in the infirmary, because this is illegal. Though if he's trying to interfere with Daniel telling them what happened and it's getting him arrested for aiding and abetting here."_**

 ** _"The leader of the planet ended up becoming beyond paranoid and evidently tried to force the information out of him of what they were doing there. If the oils of whatever they used on him are any indication. I'm looking at the fact they used our one childhood vulnerability and turned it into a ticklish man's worse nightmare by enhancing the sense of touch."_** he said and the man nodded.

As he wrapped the first to cover him from the waist down and then the other around his shoulders then as he leaned his head against the wall shaking, as he looked at the trio surrounding him. **_"At the moment whatever Sam told you a bit ago was right, they took care of 90% of the damage. There's only 10% left, but I'm running on fumes right now."_** he said and they nodded as he went further then.

 _ **"That's if they didn't do anything else to you right now, because whatever this is I'm not taking chances here, and the last time I saw you looking like this. It was after the gate jumped to the beta gate, but you look like you've been put through the alnighter from hell. Alright I need to know everything, because once this gets back to your uncle, and O'neill is dead meat for it."**_

 _ **"Though with that in mind, it's enough that they, Bra'tac and General Carter are going to kill him before having him committed to mental health. I mean look at you, this is no damn addiction, you're running on fumes and you have evidence of a POW all over your body. But let me guess, he threw you up in his place, after he tried to escape the mines."**_ Warner said and he nodded to him gently then.

 _ **"Yeah that's what happened here alright at the moment, but the damage was 30 broken bones, damage to 5 internal organs, all the vital ones. Severe muscle, skin and nerve damage and finally I got a hit taken to the back of the head severing my optic nerve. And rendering me blind in both eyes, if not for the technology, I'd be in a wheelchair and blind for the rest of my life."**_

 _ **"So this way they got me out of the program, but now it's case of mental instability that they're trying to make it out to be. But Jack crossed a line he can't take back and he's dead meat when their parents hear this."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"So that sums it up, once the general hear this and he's being committed for attempted murder, accessory now to a POW and with it now."**_

 _ **"Accessory to attempted rape, if you were protecting her from whoever did this to you."**_ Perry asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's it exactly right now and to answer the other question now, and it's I was fighting whatever they were trying to do to me. I told the guy that did this, that though they have my body, Sam has my mind, heart and soul and with it, I'm not leaving her now."**_

 _ **"She doesn't have to save my soul, because it belongs to her already, I'm still me, but it's now a matter of breaking to connection. Because I'd love to see Jack deal with this and not manage more the month, but I was waiting for Sam to have that premonition. Because it's enough to lock the door to that planet and disconnect the link between us and that planet now."**_

 ** _"I take it the idiot considered a case of P.T.S.D. after doing a mission like this, but Matheson sent us to one of the Tok'ra leader's planets, and this planet's nasty little surprise was. When on their side of the gate and the courtship rituals activate you're not going anywhere at that. But she does this all of her suitors and to put an end to it, they agree to stay and marry his servants."_**

 ** _"I don't know if he knew this or not, but I think that Makepeace, Maybourne and the others in the NID did, and when I'm the one making a fool out of them repeatedly. But this was set up, they set me up so they could get me out of the program here. So if he's just trying to ignore that fact, but it's not lasting long, because I'm getting Matheson involved in this as well as Jumper."_**

 ** _"And I'm not taking anymore of his crap, if I have to tell Hammond the truth I'm going to do that, because he sees the tapes. Or just hears the exacts words Jack used in the middle of that flashback, he's screwed. Because once the withdrawal hits and that happens again, he's going to pretend I'm still delirious. Even though the worst of the symptoms was over at the moment."_**

 ** _"But that's aiding and abetting POW, and with just nearly happened, he may not taken that razor and did it himself, but that was close to murder too. But once Hammond hears this, from my point of view, he's screwed. To answer your question yes, I was trying to get the oils of the cream they used on me off."_** he told him and Warner nodded as he answered him then at the new information they got.

 ** _"Is there anything else, if you're this shaken up, because if you're looking like this, I'm looking at too much drugs and alcohol if you..."_** he started to say and then saw the amount of bile in another corner of the shower and nodded as Daniel wiped his mouth the towel and they saw a smear of blood on it then. _**"Whatever they did to me, I can't hold anything down right now, but that portion of it now."**_

 ** _"Yeah, the man that caused that reaction is the same as the interrogator that beat the shit out of Jack, while the other was a medic. The planet doesn't do violence, but they can make you sensitive to touch._** _ **After the second trip back to the gate and Jack's trying to escape the mines, Pyrus's curiosity got peaked and he decided I wasn't going anywher**_ ** _e at the time here now."_**

 ** _"And not without an escort anymore here. His chemist that created that ointment, gave it to the medic and the medic had it set to him, binding me to him. But it's mixed with the serum to stimulate the nervous system till you can't take anyone's touch. that creme, combined with a serum created to enhance the sensitivity of touch, said touch is a man like Dicaprio's character."_**

 ** _"In the Man In The Iron Mask after he got the daughter in law of Athos into the bedroom, if he was trying to get her on the bed. If she was already is case of ticklish seduction till he stripped and seduced her, their planet doesn't go further than base three. I been been put through the tickle torture session of an adult's worst nightmare, but they were neutralizing the adrenaline."_**

 ** _'In my system, and they created a pact to keep me there, but it's not Shyla, I had this medic fall completely in love with me. Repeated use of that creme, the drugs themselves, two words here, Bi-sexual male medic, the Florence Nightingale effect here after the cave in, whatever he did, I don't know."_** Daniel told him and he nodded slowly as he examined his wrists as his eyes narrowed in anger.

 _ **"Well that looks like you ingested to much Cumiden as well."**_ he snapped and he nodded. _**"Whatever side effects I don't know, but this went from addiction to a possible case of possession. But destroying me from the inside out, till I broke the damn connection, this is to get me to return. So they can reverse it, but I'm not going back, you have to do it."**_ he said and he nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"And the first guy did this to your arms and legs, needle puncture marks, what looks like the strongest wire a person can use. What the hell did they do to you over there, Daniel?"_** Perry said sharply and he sighed. ** _"Courtship rituals, that take a leaf out of a man's worst nightmare when in the Middle East Jason, but I have several packets of what they used on me in my robes."_**

 ** _"But I have nothing left right now at the moment."_** he said and he nodded as he grabbed the robes and then pulled out several vials then. **"** ** _Which one is which exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him. ** _"The clear liquid is the serum, and the other is the creme moisturizer they used to keep me tied to him, so we need to create an antidote out of this stuff so we can break the connection."_**

 ** _"But I'm not going back till every bit of damage left is healed here, but if need be I have to get away from the base, and head for Saint Louis."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"What are we talking here, if you're saying that?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he looked at him. ** _"I'm saying that if this was like Rob Manneheim and I'm screwed if they start going off one by one, as to why right now here."_**

 ** _"Because they could have just created more then a pact to bring me back, but possibly a chemical version to what happened to him. But my parents and 989 and now this, I'm suffering every indicator that Rob was when he got possessed. But if they start going off one by one and I need to get off this base, and you have to contact my priest."_** he said and Warner nodded firmly to that news.


	9. SG-1 Redone Part II: Medical Reports

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **With Frasier back to normal she's seeing the spots she needs to as it starts continuing as she gets caught up and then we hit the exorcism. Before he recovers enough and they activate the plans for the third department of the program. Though now that she is back she's laying into Jack for how close he came to destroying her friendships with the quartet then firmly at that.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 67: Friendships Rebuilt And Getting Caught Up: Part II**

 _ **"I was in Saint Louis and found the books that the trio used to deal with the exorcism now, and I ran into Halloran and McBride while I was out there. But I was studying this in case one of us got hit in the same way, but this is the same as Charlie, code red medical emergency, level V. But if they did something else, and it's we have to call in the order, now."**_ he said and they nodded to him.

 _ **"My priest is a member of the Jesuit order, but he and the duo are my one chance at surviving this right now. And as to why exactly right now, it's because it's taking to their medical facility, the Alexien Brothers medical institute. But in truth now regarding this my parents are the students of the priest that did it when this happened, they're going to know who I am the second they put two and two together."**_

 _ **"But I don't know if he was trying to find me or not, because if he was then what Nick pulled is enough to have him committed, though he was already right now. But I don't know anything about my parents childhood, where they grew up or went to school. And Uncle Darrel never explained that to me yet either, but Darrel, is Doctor Matheson, he's my parents best friend."**_

 _ **"But whoever else in the joint chiefs knew my parents, once the truth gets out and they're screwed. But I can't trust Frasier now, or Makepeace, and I definitely don't trust Jack, because we were running a test on them, regarding things, but call Carson and tell him to be ready. Because this is going to be enough for them try and make it sound like I'm the one that needs a shrink."**_

 _ **"But its a real clear psychosis, they're holding Hathor over me, and to them this could be considered a delayed reaction right now. But not going to work, it's either she tells him the truth, and him, or we wait till Sam's father gets involved and with him. For Bra'tac to come back and I'm telling the both this, as they get arrested for lying to Hammond, even after I gave her orders."**_

 ** _Especially if the guy dosed you with this drug, before he got started, bruises, all over your arms and legs, and fingernail scratches as well. Alright let me guess this drug doesn't go neutral with the sarcophagus. It can only be done once out of range of the mixer. And with that, if you were about to grab that razor, if I hadn't headed it off, whatever amount they pulled this."_**

 ** _"But if it means going outside of the program to deal with this, and I'm gone till I send a member of the order and they're screwed after that. Because Jack is really going to get it and with him Frasier."_** he said and Warner nodded as he answered him. ** _"I'd consider that reason enough to be scared, since you have connections outside of the program you can go to for medical care here."_**

 ** _"As the dangers from this just took an even more deadly turn: O'neill is trying to block this out right now, isn't he, that you just took his place. As well as Teal'C's and the rest of the teams you're friends with in the case of this. Save them from this by taking their place, if they did this to others."_** he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him then gently as he relaxed then as he did it.

 ** _"The damn thing was malfunctioning, I got everything you need for that thing, we can prevent it from ever being used on an innocent person. Sam's premonition was the break I was waiting for, I was waiting till she had that premonition and for him to be on his last legs. Jumper's orders, but I'm beyond sleep deprived, I have nothing left, Bill, three missions back to back."_**

 ** _"All traumas, and this was the final straw, I'm not going back through that gate. Here's the bad news, they turned me into a drone. Spiritually and emotionally, I'm still in control, still myself, but physically, they have me. It turned into a fight to free me completely, so code red medical alert, condition V."_** He told him and Warner nodded, his eyes narrowing in anger as he answered him.

 ** _"Alright that's it, I'm relieving you of active duty, whatever information you need to give me. I'm passing it off to them, but he interferes and you collapse, and I'm going to charge the Colonel for attempted murder for this, on two counts, no I take that back on three counts here. You just got stuck in a position you never should have been in right now at the moment here Daniel._**

 ** _"And it's because of his reckless behavior that you ended up in their clutches, my problem is trying to get the duo to listen to me when the blasted idiot, is telling them it's the god damn technology. But if she left out important information regarding it or he interrupted it that's going to kill his case. But this just resulted in you getting an honorary promotion to major."_**

 ** _"And you're going to need to finish this off, but if he's trying to black out that memory I'm contacting Matheson so they can intervene in that. He needs to face that memory."_** Warner said and the duo nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Yeah about that, but Jolinar was a young Tok'ra, she was a new recruit now, but whoever of the system lords sent that Ashrak after he now the effects of it."_**

 ** _"Caused the type of situation one gets from schizophrenia, or just a past life now, and she seeing everything in Jolinar's past right now and we can use this. But the part she left out was ' We don't use the sarcophagus, if we don't have to and if we have to, we immediately get out of it to not be tempted to use it again as the effects start causing a alter ego effect, the more you use it.'."_**

 ** _"However the effects start destroying the good in you, when you cross the limit of 50, and though it keeps you strong in health, the downside to this. Is that it effects the person you really are, especially if you're still recovering from a near fatal injury. Such as a cave in, exposure to radiation, or other fatal injury that would cause you to have to use it to heal that damage now."_**

 ** _"But when doing so, now, the added side effects are a fast burst of adrenaline, and it takes several hours for the effect to wear off. So limit it's use and it won't effect you, but several times, in short time frame, and if it's been sabotaged to offer more then the necessary level. And it speeds up the conversion from the good you and starts effecting your kalach now, my friend."_**

 ** _"And never mix drugs with it or it causes a speed-ball effect , but once used, you need to be out in the sun as it drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system.'. Well that's the part that Jack cut off when he woke her up now, I'm also having flashbacks to the members. Of the Tok'ra, their queen was once like the others, till someone changed her perspective now at the time."_**

 ** _"Whoever did it and I think it was one of my ancestors he helped create their ideals and as a result, is possibly the father for their entire race. He was her consort, but I have to verify that once we find them now and the leader, the current leader is the first of the batch. Who might have memories of whoever the father of their race is, but right now we have to deal with this."_**

 ** _"Look whatever you do, don't touch my bare skin with your hands, I'm beyond sensitive to touch right now. And to answer you, once I'm recovered, I'm facing it head on, but not now. Just leave the gloves on, for the next 10 hours, I got hit with the latest dose of that drug 2 hours ago. And before we left the left the planet, but the added side effects of this are going to be going off one by one."_**

 ** _"But any skin on skin contact is enough to trigger a stimuli reaction, though that creme. And drug, were set to him, anyone could set it off and I don't want to risk it. The last doses of the narcotic's and alcohol ended five hours ago. I'm just naming them off to you now, but sleep deprivation, malnutrition. Narcotic and alcohol withdrawal, there's some damage to my muscles and nerves."_**

 ** _"And my ankle was broken in the cave in, and it feels like it's not all the way healed yet. So though kind of recovered, I'm about to go through withdrawal from the sarcophagus._** _ **And I'm 85% recovered from the damage, but the muscle deterioration's are from being sleep deprived. But I've got close to two months worth of drugs and alcohol built up in my system at the moment."**_

 ** _"Everything I ate or drank was spiked with that drug, it's a pill version of the serum. Jase, check the pockets of that set of robes the evidence is in the pockets, along with a smaller vial set of the cream and ointment they used on me. We can use that to prepare an antidote just to prevent it from hitting a second time once I do return and finish this, because until recovered."_**

 ** _"And free of their control, I'm not going back, but to make sure this doesn't happen twice. Best to create an antidote to it and then after studying it and the drug, the pill version of the serum and that creme and oil are getting burned after, but you're dealing in rehab. So Maybourne never does this to a Jaffa, so he can neutralizes their healing abilities, it's effects nullifies Junior's."_**

 ** _"But I just risked my life to protect her, Teal'C and the guys, but I have nothing left, though that won't stop them from trying to walk me out the front door. But this is a repeater of Charlie, and I don't know if this is a they turned me into a drone, or they created a way to have it acting like a demonic possession, though if it is, and we have to get me as far away from the base as possible."_**

 ** _"As to why I'm saying this it's because it's close to what happened to Cassie now, but the further away from the gate and the less likely chance they can get me back. So a three week trip by foot is enough of distance, that my parents possible mentor has a chance to break the connection."_** he said and they nodded as they ended the conversation at that as the quintet nodded in agreement to that.

"Jump over the commentary, I need the low down, so never mind getting why you ended up upstairs and topside for whatever reason. Hit the punchline and once you got the chance as I have a fax machine in my office. Send me a fax and I can decode it as you sent it from your apartment." Janet said and he nodded as he went to the next debate on the list. "First things first, you better see this Janet." Sam said and nodded to Daniel.

Watching the clip, they saw him walking down the hall, before a massive spasm hit him, before he fell into the wall, as he grabbed his head. ** _"Aww, God no, not now, I don't have time for this, no, no, you're not laying a hand on her. God get out of my body now, no, god no, Dad, break the pact, or it's going to kill me."_** they heard as he grabbed the closet door handle and went in there, and closed the door.

 ** _"Sam, don't touch me, stay away from me, or he's going to hurt you, just stay away from me, no you're never taking me alive, I belong to her, get out of me you son of a bitch. No I belong to only one woman and it's my wife, but you're never laying a hand on her you bastard. Get out of me you son of a bitch, you're never taking me alive, I'm her's."_** he said through clenched teeth then at that.

 ** _"No god what's happening to me..., no get out of me you bastard, you're never taking me alive. Dad, I have to tell him the truth, it's..., oh god what happening to me."_** he said to himself as he switched on the light, and then tore his jacket off and looked at his arm as they saw the puncture wounds and scars beginning to bleed as they saw his face and his eyes turned fearful at that in horrified realization.

 ** _"No, no, it can't be, Father Thomas, father help me, get him out of me, make it stop, God make it stop. I'm never going back, break the connection, just get him out of me Father. Father, I've been put into a demonic curse for a fight for survival here. No, no you're never taking me alive and stay the hell away my wife."_ **They heard and Sam's eyes narrowed at the wording as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Charlie, please bro, I need you man, help me, they're going to kill me, break the pact, please, I can't go back. I'm not going back, you're never taking me alive, Charlie get this bastard out of me, the pain is too much. Cut him out of me now, break the pact, get him out of me. God the pain, Ahhh, no Charlie, Sam, Teal'C, Lou, help me, help!'."_** They heard in an add on as he said it quickly to him

 ** _"No, no God, please it can't be, possession, no, the pact was a possession, I give in and return and..., no. No, no I'm not going back, you bastard,_** **you're never taking me alive, you're never taking me alive."** he snapped at that and she nodded. "That's the blood thinners isn't it, you need every bit of information si you can tell me, and before thry try to lie to me about this, because I'd do it in a heartbeat.

And he got up then. ** _"I have to change my shirt, now, before they see this, or she's going to think I did this."_** they heard as he quickly charged up to his quarters, before it happened again and he collapsed on the floor. _ **"Doctor, I have to get Warner in here, needle puncture wounds, his finger nails, they're not healing up, not a pact, a possession, no, please, help."**_ they heard through fearful crying then.

 _ **"No god help me, lord if you can hear me, protect her, I could never live with myself if I hurt her, I love Sam, I belong to her, Lord please. Give me the strength to fight this, but end this pact, before it kills me, or I return to that planet. I'm never going back, I love Sam, she's my everything, I'm not leaving her now."**_ he said softly as the bleeding stopped and he sat there shaking.

 ** _"I'm not going back, Father Thomas, help!"_** They heard in a pained groan and they nodded, before the spasms stopped finally. _**"Possession, this is a possession, not by a demon, but just as bad, I'm suffering what Charlie was showing, he kept blacking out. And the little bastard killed one person and two others were hurt, Sam, no, no not again, keep your damn hands off of her, you bastard."**_

 ** _"The three indications of possession, infestation, obsession, and now..., no, no, God get out of me, let me go, get out of me you bastard. I have to get to the general, get out of me, mom, dad, Father Thomas, help. Help me, break the connection, help, the bastard is a demon, no I'm not your damn puppet, get out of me."_ **he said as they saw blood appearing on his arms, legs and across his chest.

As he curled into a vertical ball with his head buried into his arms, shaking as he finished saying it. _**"Possession, they possessed my body, I have to tell her, but if she gets too close, and she's going to get hurt. She realized Charlie had become infected with a Goa'uld and he knocks her unconscious, Nimzicki is dead. And she's hurt, I can't risk her getting too close and I can't sleep, Krueger, no, no not again."**_

 _ **"Manneheim was Krueger's inspiration, I should have known, the kid, in the third film had messages scrawled across his chest. The new arrival was possessed, alright that's it, I have to keep my distance. No, I have to break this pact, and it's by medical induced version to an exorcism. Just wait out the clock and then get Bill to perform the surgery to end this, end the possession."**_

 _ **"I have to keep my distance here, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her now, I committed a sin to get us out of there, is this punishment for that. No it's not, it's they cursed my body, by his becoming a human version to a demon, only one chance. I have to do a medical version to an exorcism."**_ he said and stood up as he grabbed his towel, and a clean black long sleeve T-shirt then.

As he grabbed a clean set of fatigues then and got into the shower as he started scrubbing the blood off of him as he saw it washing off of him, they saw a dizzy spell hit him and he sat down. Before getting up as he toweled himself dry and switched shirts then as he left his shirt covering him and looked at his legs then as he saw the puncture wounds had healed slightly and he sighed as he left his bathroom and left the room.

As he walked into the control room as he sat down next to Walter. **_"Sergeant, I need a favor."_** he said and the other man nodded. **_"I'm yanking sub-commands here, but until medical security alert, condition V is done. Lock out P3R-636 from the computer, and do it quietly. Colonel O'neill is trying to do orders for both the General and the doctor, ones that have, in his mind, nothing to do, at all."_**

 ** _"With a POW stint, and one that turns you into a drone, or in this case a host, so the medical security alert condition V. I can't go back until I break that pact_** ** _, so I'm doing their orders for them right now. Doctor Warner yanked me from duty, so, on his orders, lock out 636 until my body is free of their control."_** he told him and the sergeant nodded to the orders as Siler looked at him at the news then

 ** _"No, no don't touch me, you remember Charlie, it's happening again, keep your distance guys, remember. Just after the base activated, and he killed Nimzicki, it's happening again. It's not what you think, it's not an addiction, it's a repeater, of Charlie, they, they turned me into a drone, it's Charlie all over."_** he said quickly and they nodded firmly to that, as Walter answered him gently at that.

 ** _"What did they do to you if you're saying that, Doctor?"_** he asked him and the young man sighed as he answered him. **_"A non violent version to a spec ops soldiers worst living nightmare if they got arrested by a bi-sexual guard and they saw him from the waist up. I just suffered through, repeatedly, what could be considered a ticklish man's worst living nightmare over there."_**

 ** _"Which explains the oily look to my skin still, because until it wears off completely, don't touch my bare skin, but here, you better see this."_ **he said and pushed his sleeve up as they got a full scale look at his arm, seeing the very fresh scars, and the sergeant looked up with a furious look at that. **_"You don't have to say anything else, I'm making sure they can't walk you out the front door now."_**

 ** _"I take it the cuffs on your sweater were covering the lacerations, so the doctor and Captain Carter, let alone Teal'C couldn't see these, if there's more than one?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Alright you don't have to say anything else, I'm doing it right now, but you better report to the infirmary."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he stood up, before another jolt him then as Siler stood up then.

 ** _"Dr. Jackson!"_** Siler snapped out as he collapsed on the floor right. **_"Ahh, God!"_** he said as he curled into a ball. **_"We have to get a medical team in here, now."_** Grace snapped out at them and they nodded. **_"No, no, back off, before he attacks one of you."_** Daniel snapped at her and Siler quickly snapped at that. _**"Grace, do it, get back, we got this."** _Technician Freeman snapped at her as he crouched next to him.

 _ **"This is what you meant, they turned this into a cursed version to death by 1,000 cuts, this sicko that did this, forced his presence into you body, like a demon?"** _Walter said to him as he sat there shaking and he nodded. _**"Yeah it's Charlie all over again, I can't go back, or I'm trapped there for life. Sergeant, don't call Fraiser in here, don't, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you guys."**_

 _ **"But to pull this off, we have to do it again, Hathor Walter, Jim, if you call them in here, and I mean**_ ** _do it now and they're going to think it's the sarcophagus. I've got five times the limit of drugs and alcohol in my system, but I think..., oh no, I know what it is, I know what's wrong. But it's clear now, but the technology drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system now."_**

 ** _"I spent that entire time in the sun, my vitamin D levels are dangerously low, I can't hold anything down. I need to go top side, or at the very least we have to reset the lamps in my quarters to act like a sun lamp."_ **he said as the trio crouched next to him. ** _"Whatever they did to me, is causing hemorrhaging, but if I don't drain the poisons from their drugs it's going to kill me."_** He said and they nodded.

 ** _"God as if the Beta gate is not enough, and now this, damn it, alright that's enough of this right now, Daniel."_**

 ** _"Doctor, come on, look, I know you're trying to get the job done right, but doing it like this._** ** _That's going one too far man, you can't keep doing this to your body right now at the moment either."_ **Siler said to him gently in exasperation as he helped him sit up and got him into the chair next to the console with a sigh. ** _"Yeah well the damn idiot doesn't seem to understand I just saved him, Teal'C."_**

 ** _"And the guys, from their worst living nightmare and I threw myself up in his place to protect him, but if he interferes and he's toast later. But if the addiction doesn't kill me then the pact will, because it's causing me to have repeated blood loss, I need a medical version to an exorcism done and fast before that happens now, but to explain things regarding that spasm now."_**

 ** _"The sarcophagus depletes a dangerous amount of vitamin D from the body, if one version doesn't work. It's necessary to use a back up, if you're not able to hold anything down and with that. If anyone asks, I've gone topside, I need to be in the sun right now."_ **he said and the quartet all nodded to him gently as they helped him stand up as he headed for the elevator as he headed topside then.

Watching as she and Sam went to get him and bring him back in, Sam ran her hand through his hair and in answer to that. He shifted position as he rested his head in her lap as she stroked her hand through his hair. And with a bemused smile at that and she and Janet looked at each other then. "If I was his girlfriend when this happened he was like this with me, when he's half asleep at the time." Sam said and Jacob nodded to her.

"Yeah and that's going to be you guys till you're 28 right now at the moment, but he belongs to you and it's pretty clear here now. But watching you guys when you're together, I love it honey, and that you're so happy and you can be yourself with him." he said smiling gently. **_"Well that's him if he was still himself right now, what the hell is going on here right now?"_** she asked and Janet shrugged as she answered her.

 ** _"I'm not sure, but if he falls asleep now, I won't be able to keep him awake long enough right now here._** ** _So he can sleep this off, but this just made it clear, whatever happened, I don't think he was using that thing repeatedly, because if he was, he wouldn't be up here right now. But if there's more that's going on right now in regarding the technology and the effects of his mental state."_**

 ** _"But this just brings up more questions, but 1) if he was using it that much like you told me, why would he be this exhausted. Because that many times should have him completely wired from the adrenaline right now."_** she said and Sam crossed her arms. "The evidence is pretty clear now, as, though he had several jolts in his system, these people neutralized them." she said as she heard the following ones.

 ** _"2) why did he choose to wear a sweater in this weather, it's close to 65 degrees out here and his body temperature is dangerously high as well. 3) why go right to Bill and be in the bathroom like that, 4) why would Bill have a panic attack when the colonel told us where he was at the time. 5)_** ** _Why come out to a sun lit spot, and be sunbathing right now, what's the connection."_**

 ** _"And 6) why is he acting normal with us right now, acting like himself and be calling me by name rather than my title like he normally does. then again, if Warner was doing his medical exam. Then there had to be a good reason for that right now, but it just drags up more questions, but addictions make the victim extremely irrational, but it's clear he's not right now and with it."_**

 ** _"The fact that we don't know anything to what Jolinar knew about the technology, since you're only getting flashes of things. And with it, he's acting like the Colonel has something to hide from us at the moment and finally and most important. Following that is what is the last piece to the message that got cut off, what is going on here, only he can answer to those questions."_**

 ** _"If he's still himself, he can answer those questions, but right now, he needs to rest. So we better get him inside now, before that cat nap turns into a real one."_ **she said and Sam nodded as Daniel answered her with a sigh. "It's because Jack's suffering a schizo effective regarding the sarcophagus and desert storm. Just to block it out he turns his back on me, while I risk the withdrawal and rebound from hell."

"To protect you girls and everyone else from what they did to me, just to protect earth, I risked my life, my soul and my sanity for you. Sleep deprivation is the reason for the negative energy and as was the nightmares as well. To get rid of both, I needed to be yanked off active duty and wait it out til the timer on both wore off. And the other reason I had my entire body covered up was I wasn't having my bare skin touched."

"The added fatal mistake ladies was not going to ask Warner, or even the trio that saw the latest spasm. And just assuming it was the sarcophagus based on what Jack was claiming it to be. You want answers go to the people that saw the patient collapse or saw the flashback, and in this case as a scientist. It's never mind the point of view of the soldier, just make your own determinations." he said, and Mel nodded in agreement.

"We'll keep it going from here right now, as this was something I was trying to figure out as your systems are completely all over the place. It's as if I was looking at someone who's recovering from a withdrawal from true drugs. Opium and a few others, but it's needing all the information to help you recover." she said and he nodded as she watch it. _**"This is stupid."**_ Daniel said to Sam and she sighed as she answered him then gently.

 _ **"Dr. Frasier says your systems are out of whack."** _she said and he nodded as he raised his tone slightly, as they saw Warner standing there by the door. _**"Well I feel fine."** _he said and sighed as he finished as Janet sighed. "Under normal circumstances, tests don't reveal much, when what I needed for real was what the heck caused this. What and why, but his psychosis is enough to land him behind bars right now."

"But in your words colonel, do you know how many strings I'd have to pull to get you out of the military big house. Let alone the military psychiatric hospital with this psychosis of yours?" she asked and he swallowed hard. "It would take one huge one that wraps around earth." she said to him sternly. _**'Come on Sam realize it, check my chest, and my arms and legs, I said there was 10% damage left to confirm that, come on.'**_

 _ **"Check baby, you can't always trust blood-work, so see for yourself right now here honey, come on now. You're good at this, just because the records say they're out of whack, doesn't mean you shouldn't not get a better look right now.'**_ they heard with a gentle sigh and Sam nodded as she crossed her arms at that as he finished his remark as he looked at her as he said it restlessly at that.

 _ **"God I need to get out of here, or I'm going to go nuts."** _he said and she nodded. _**"Alright, Dr. Warner, I'll take him with me, so I can run those tests on the samples."** _she said and he nodded to her. _**"If he suffers a dizzy spell, call me and I'll be down there pretty fast Captain."**_ he said and she nodded. "And instead of it being me, Frasier gets down there and is ignoring the indicators here, damn it to hell."

"They were determined to keep this focused on the damn technology." he said and she nodded. _**"Hold it a second, Captain, Daniel, you mind."**_ he added to him and he relaxed and he nodded. _ **"Go ahead I need a second opinion, because, the effects of whatever it was they did. It's speeding up, so if you want to run my blood-work a second time, I'm all for it, Bill.**_ " he said and Warner nodded gently to that.

 _ **"By how much exactly?"**_ he asked softly and he sighed as he said it. **_"It's bad, stage two side effects just kicked in, Sam get into the office, I have to show you something, now."_** he said and she nodded to him. **_"Whatever it is, if dad signed the forms for this research and he hears this and he's going to kill the colonel. If the the guy that arrested us last month is the man that did this to you_**

 ** _"If you're saying that right now."_** she said and he nodded firmly to her. **"** _ **Whatever they did, that's the reason she said that, it's causing my blood-work to be jumping all over the place. But muscle deterioration, is do to the 10% damage left, my organs, the ones that she read out. They're the ones that got damaged in that cave in, my added levels, it's all sleep deprivation so with that."**_

 _ **"And here's the bad news right now, but I read up in that book I told you about, that if anything could cause this type of situation. And it being the catalyst for getting possessed or in this case the technology makes it easier for the alter ego to take hold. It's an emotional trauma, several close calls or both and all of them happened in three months after Sam got turned into a host."**_

 _ **"So think it over what would cause this to hit me this hard?"**_ he asked and she said it firmly at that. _ **"Emotional trauma or several close calls, and the near loss of the said victim's other half?"**_ she repeated and he nodded to her gently. _**"You were there for the emotional trauma having seen what happened and what it did to me this past month, but think it over, if I was Anakin if he stayed good."**_

 _ **"What's the first catalyst to what would cause him to brush the dark-side and make him more susceptible to the dark-side here. As we both know they're working on Anakin's back history before he became Darth Vader, and it's started with the second piece to the prequel trilogy. He grew up in the outside world and what mattered most to him, before he met Ben at the time."**_

 _ **"And grow up in the order?"**_ he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed. "In other words it's a case of added trouble here. "Emotional trauma, like say your seeing your parents accident and I said we needed a few months off right now. But going in reverse starting with that is your parents, us in Hadante and you nearly getting it by a rapist. Then comes my close call after I get turned into a host and finally you thought you lost me in the orbital attack at the time." she said as Janet finished that remark then

"The catalyst is anger, grief and resentment and that left the god damn door open for you to get hit this hard and we were running out of time here right now. As a result because you were nearly killed in the cave in, you see your parents accident and have to relive it three times. You're nearly attacked by a rapist when you encountered the destoyer of worlds, Sam's close call as she get turned into a host by Jolinar that week."

"And she's nearly killed by an ashrak, and then to top it off, when you were separated from the guys. And as you were going over strategies and you two came to the same decision here. As your soulmate bond snapped itself into place and when the ships went you thought she was still on the damn thing. And you thought you lost her and it was a fear you were carrying till you saw them here." she said and he nodded as he said it.

"Yeah it's all in the book, and that's why I said that, it's not one thing or another that made me susceptible for the possession, but rather five things at once and I'm barely getting enough time to recover from the last before the next one happens and she's not bothering to call out on a sabbatical. Which I know Bill would and it's clear to why right now, as he's driving us into exhaustion here." he said and she nodded to him firmly.

"We need a break and before one of us ends up in the infirmary and in your case you did, as you've been working over time. And this time you finally rammed yourself into the wall right now at the moment." Sam said and he nodded to her. "Well thank god I'm now your boss in the next round, because it's enough that screw Jack, as Carson and I are calling out a medical sabbatical for you." Landry said sharply to that as he looked at him.

 _ **"Those books I told you about, the indicators are going off one by one, we hit stage two, in this and if we don't break it. Stage two is the second stage and it's a clear case of what happened to Mannaheim, but with that in mind, I was heading upstairs to come see the general. And it hit me all at once, and I found it, in this book, the stages that match up to Charlie at the moment here."**_

 _ **"But stage one ended and stage two started, and we have to end this and quick right now, as it's causing a severe case of anemia. Whatever they did to me just hit me now, this is no addiction the bastard that did this is like the character you tried to cut out of Charlie. But I got the added evidence in decode and the situation is far more serious then we thought here, but here it is."**_

 _ **"The time frame we have left is shrinking, it's not ten days or even fifteen here, so we have to break that curse. And fast, and before they go to try and walking me out the front, door, code red level V, I've got 5 days.**_ _ **And the timer is ticking Bill, we're running out of time, if I don't break that connection and I'm screwed, 5 days."**_ he said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed at that information firmly.

 _ **"I'm making it clear here right now Bill, but the effects of this are no longer just the side effects of an addiction, or prisoner of war stint. It's just gotten far more dangerous right now, and it's something you did once before, but you recall Charlie. And you found it first, and long before we realized he'd been infected?"** _he asked and Warner nodded slowly as the two medical orderlies nodded.

 _ **"Well it's happening again, but it's far more dangerous, but I was studying up on this when I took that sabbatical and I ended up running into two of the three priests that did it. Rob Mannaheim, I haven't a clue what connection they have to me, let alone now. Why I felt some familiarity with McBride, but I do know, now, it's gone passed your medical expertise here."**_

 _ **"But this is not like Charlie, I need them, and I may have to go to them, because if I don't and that connection is not broken. They're going to kill me by loss of blood, and the amount of toxicity in my system. I need those blood tests, now and before I turn it into Carter, he finds out and he's going to kill theses idiots right now, and with him Matheson, Hammond and Ferretti."**_

 _ **"Because the clock is ticking and if we don't do it and fast and it's over I have to break that connection and fast. I have 5 days left, and if we don't break it before midnight of day 5, that's it."**_ he said and Warner nodded as they exchanged looks at that. "If that doesn't make it imperative right now nothing ever does, you were saying it, emphatically, here right now." McBride said and Sam nodded to that firmly.

 _ **"Sam I'm just calling out emergency medical codes here, but code red level V, it's close to Charlie, but not quite, to prevent them from walking me out the front door. Tell dad, he's going to know what I'm saying, but stay clear of me, I don't know what the hell they did to me, but I'm not risking you getting hurt honey."** _he said and she nodded as Warner said it sharply to that information.

 _ **"Five days, we've only got five days, alright, I speak German, Danny, give me that book."**_ he said and Daniel nodded and pulled it out of his book bag and gave it to him at that. "I knew something was wrong, but it was like you guys were on the same level here. And in the way he and I were after the symbiote killers, but with that in mind it was decoding it." Sam said and he nodded to her gently at that as he said it then.

 _ **"Do it again, and make sure that what's causing this is enough to make it clear, but I know they intend to keep claiming this was because of Hathor. The psychosis, it's as bad as it could get and they're doing political sabotage to get rid of me. Now, nothing he says can change the fact that his decision nearly got me killed now."**_ he said and Warner nodded as he did it again as he said it.

As he read the chapters and saw that the pages were marked and high-lighted and nodded as he read through it and his eyes narrowed. _**"Damn it, I knew I should have over ridden you're going on this mission, you needed a month or two on sabbatical. Damn it Doctor, what the hell is the matter with you right now, because this can be considered enough to revoke your license to practice."**_

 _ **"Are you out of your god damn mind, we have a case setting that I have to be the one to deal with here, and as of this moment. I'm the one dealing with his recovery from this, so stand down right now Frasier."**_ he snapped at her and she turned at that. _**"Daniel my office right now, you too Perry, Jefferson."**_ he added and they walked into his office then at that as he slammed the door.

 _ **"What's it say if you're this pissed Doctor?"**_ Jefferson asked and he slammed the book on the table then as he read it out. _**"When the victim is suffering an emotional trauma the effects of the possession just take hold faster, but when a demon. Or in this case a character that starts acting like one, and the victim is suffering an emotional trauma, a very close call of a near fatal injury."**_

 _ **"Or both, it marks the holy trinity by proceeding in three stages: infestation, obsession and finally actual possession, it's like Charlie all over again. Daniel take your shirt off, I have to make sure now."**_ he said and he nodded and removed it and they stood up at that. _**"This is the bastard that did this to you, he's our demon?"**_ Perry asked and he nodded as he said it as he sat weakly at that.

 _ **"Yeah, and I realized this pretty fast, I tried to get you to my location, by setting off the security alarm, but the blood loss was making me too dizzy to do it. But the two crashes that you heard in the storage room were me."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"She either set you up or they all did it, but we can't let him walk you out the front door."** _Perry said as he looked at the pentagram firmly.

And his eyes narrowed at that. _**"I recognize this one, it's inverted and it's a sign of demonology, but if you put the baphomet into it and you have it looking like the one on the game. And**_ _ **it's like the icon of sin."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as he drew the image into the pentagram and gave it to him and he nodded. _**"Yeah I know, look at this."**_ he said and he drew the image and put it into the pentagram.

 _ **"The character that did this is a witch doctor and of the type that deal with demonology, but the serum is the potion they used to bind me to him. We need to create another to free me from their control, or someone is going to get hurt."** _he said and they nodded firmly to the news. _**"These people are out of their god damn minds right now, I'm not losing you, to some sick bastard."**_

 _ **"If I have to artificially cause a heart attack that's your only chance now, but if I don't get it ended and soon and someone is going to get hurt. Because the character that possessed Charlie attacked five people and killed my partner when we started out. And of us in the medical department I'm the only who has experience right now here."** _Warner said sharply and he nodded as they went further.

Watching as they saw him pacing the lab as she looked up at him. _**"You're going to wear a hole in the floor."** _she said and he sighed as he answered her. _**"I can't get her out of myhead, Sam, I think I made a big mistake."**_ he said and she looked at him in shock. _**"You're not serious."**_ she said and he nodded. _ **"I am."** _he said and she hid a sigh. _**"You already have a wife."**_ she said and he sighed as he answered her.

 _ **"Had, had a wife, I mean seriously, how long am I supposed to wait, and even if I find Sha're one day. So what are the chances she's ever going to be the same again."**_ he said and she said it gently, but firmly to that remark. "Let me guess like I thought you were in love with her at the time. And told them you were already married and you were married to Sam." Janet asked and he nodded to her gently at the remark.

 _ **"Okay look, your endorphin levels were through the roof when we got back, and now you're coming down off of it. The effects of the sarcophagus are like a narcotic Daniel."** _she said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that makes you smarter, stronger, you live for hundreds of years, feel great so what the hell is so wrong with it?"** _he asked as they heard his internal remark as he thought it gently to her.

 _ **'Come on honey, the cost of this is the destruction of the good in you, you know me, you never wanted me to change, well make it clear. It's the reason the Goa'uld are this cruel and evil, it's destroyed their host. As it maintains their control over their host and it destroys the good in their host, so say it.'** _they heard as they heard her repeat that remark gently as she looked at him then.

 _ **"I think it's partly why the reason for why the goa'uld are as bad as they are."** _she said and he nodded. _**"How?'** _he asked and she sighed as she said it. "Yeah I should have known you were testing me in that, you wanted me to realize what this does, it's the dark-side." she said and he nodded to her gently at that. _**"Who knows, it's goa'uld technology, Daniel, maybe it's healing effects alter brain chemistry."**_

 _ **"Increased adrenaline,**_ _ **the hormones that make you more aggressive and irrational,**_ _ **Pyrus probably used to be a decent man."**_ she said and they heard a sigh of bitterness at that. _ **'Don't count on it baby, he's the alien version to Saddam Hussein. And their planet is a forest version to Iraq, and I just got put through the guys worst nightmare.'**_ they heard gently then as she said it to him softly.

 _ **"Look at yourself, it's like you need a fix."**_ she said and they nodded as he answered her. "I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, because if I didn't get you to focus and fast, I was heading for Saint Louis. And getting as far away from the gate as possible, so they could be the ones that broke the curse. And as I healed from the amount of damage done to my body." he said and they nodded as he said it then to her at that as he said it.

 _ **"We can't just leave it there, we have to study it**_." he said and she nodded. "There is no way in hell we're bringing that thing to earth, not after what it just did to you right now. You're setting the stage for the final set up as we do this right now here at the time that day." Hammond said translating and he nodded. _**"We can't go back either."**_ she said and he sighed. _**"Well I'm going."** _he said and Maggie nodded to that remark.

"Don't let you go back or you're trapped there." Janet said, translating that one and Hammond nodded as they heard the next one. "Here it comes and this wasn't me that did this reaction, it was him, he's the one that lost his temper. And he's the one that said this next sentence here right now Uncle Jake, this wasn't me that said this." Daniel said and they nodded to him as they heard her answering remark to that statement.

 _ **"She used us to get you addicted."**_ she said and he slammed his hand down on the table as it knocked several containers off the lab table as he moved towards her. "Yeah and I never seen you like this before, and I didn't realize it wasn't you that said this next remark here at the time." Sam said to him and he nodded as he looked into her eyes then as he said it to her, as his eyes went completely cold then as he answered her.

 _ **"You've never really known what love is have you."**_ he said and Daniel crossed his arms. _**"There you see, the Daniel I know would never have said that."**_ she said, quoting it before he straightened up as he trashed the table as he walked out of the room as they saw her look down firmly as she came to a decision as she walked out of the room. Before it changed to him in his office then, as he grabbed a piece of paper.

Getting on the phone he dialed a number and waited then. **_"Jerome Addison, joint chiefs, what can I do for you?"_** They heard and he smiled. **_"General Addison, if you're with the others and the duo, let alone the president. Then it's a matter of cutting through the red tape right now, it's Doctor Daniel Jackson. We just got back from a mission, but permission to return to 636 for the duration."_**

 ** _"Not the planet 636, but the old home address, I was getting ready to come to you to over ride their plans. And now we have too at the moment as a resul, but in this case, as of this moment, my place in the baseline program. That is hereby at an end, and I'm taking the rest of this season off, so 1) remove Michael from the show, he's guest starring for the following 2 1/2 years._**

 ** _"As of the rest of the episode and for the rest of this season and the next two, Uncle Darrel, Uncle Dillon you know what area code that is. I want to return to that area code, on a 18 month to 3 year vacation, after what happened. Cross and double just activated, but Jack lost his mind on this mission. He suffered two flashbacks, he needs to be relieved of duty."_** he said and they heard him say it.

 ** _"Granted son, you can take that year break, but to repeat the order, he tries to refuse it just makes it even more clear he knows. He knows once you get to us and your friends, Ray, Walter and Arthur, that they're screwed here, but we countermand colonel."_** Addison said to him and Clinton said it sharply ** _. "And if they want to keep a low profile, then it's by letting you leave, whatever happened."_**

 ** _"If you have to escape custody, then do it and before whatever crap they pulled hits you right now. Once the sedative wears off, get the hell out of dodge, and get out of town. We have to tell Jacob if this had you protecting his daughter from a rapist, but I don't give a damn what O'neill says. He refuses, it just makes it more clear he's trying to save their asses right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"So make it clear, is he refusing to comply with a direct order given to him, by the joint chiefs and the president of the United States of America, Daniel. You got our permission, so he continues to refuse, then he's just revealing, now. That he's an NID agent and with him is Makepeace and whoever's constantly dropping into base in our military department."_** he said and Daniel nodded firmly.

 ** _"Yes Sir, if he delays me, I'm escaping by getting a friend of mine and Anna and I are getting the hell out of dodge and heading for Chicago as I call you from there, so stand by, because I'm contacting him in the morning."_** he said and he got an immediate response at that. **_"Got it son, and be careful, see you in the morning kiddo."_** Dillon said to him and he nodded as they ended it at that remark.

And wrote out a field report then as he decoded the information from what he got. As he headed for the infirmary a second time then. Just as Frasier watched him walk into the room and headed for Warner's office then at that. _**"Alright what's the news, Bill?"**_ he asked and he said it firmly as he answered him. _**"The effects came back as you said, everything that was left over is going out of whack, you're bleeding to death."**_

 _ **"And the effects of this curse have caused your cells to lose all ability to function properly and it's getting worse by the hour."**_ he said and he nodded with a sigh. "The blood thinner potions are killing you, we have to break that pact and fast and it's either a blood transfusion or immediate surgery before this kills you." Janet snapped in shock and he nodded as he heard his recorded voice it at that firmly.

 _ **"If the effects of the withdrawal don't cause me to pass out, then the sleep deprivation will right now. Yeah alright give me that paper, I need to go see Hammond and show this to him and Sam."** _he said and Warner passed it to him then as he headed for Hammond's office. Before they saw him see Jack standing there next to her as they heard a furious exclamation to that as they heard his mental remark.

 _ **'No damn it, now what am I going to do, she's got the right idea, and I do need to be in an area that I can't hurt anyone or at the very least just get me away from the damn gate right now. Alright I got to get Hammond to get him out of the room so I can tell her and Hammond the truth, if he says it before Hammond gets the words ou**_ _ **t, it's just more evidence right now.'**_

 _ **"That he's determined to save his own ass when I tell them the truth, because they tried to kill me right now and he's lost his god damn mind right now."**_ he thought as he listened to her remark. _**"What are you saying Captain?"**_ Hammond asked and she sighed. _**"Sir I think he needs to be confined, he's clearly addicted to the effects of the..."** _she started to say as he walked in then at that.

 _ **"Trying to save your own ass Jack, because you're screwed when I tell them this right now, Sam hold fire right now. We have to talk because what happened earlier is not what you think, it's more serious than what you're thinking. But my conversation with Warner is as close to the one you had with him over Charlie as possible, General."** _he said and Hammond looked up at that.

 _ **"General I had the test results redone, and what they're going to tell you is so off the bat it's not even funny right now. But what happened on this mission is a case of political sabotage, and they're all in on it. But Jack and Makepeace, Mckenzie and it's because of Hathor right now."** _he said as he dropped the paper on the table. _**"What's this exactly."**_ he said and Daniel explained that to him.

 _ **"My resignation."** _he said and they heard Jack. _**"Oh please."** _he said and Daniel continued ignoring him. _**"Sir I respectfully request permission to return to P3R-636."** _he said and they heard a gentle remark. _**"Come on Sir, realize it, now, I have to get as far away from the base as possible."** _he said and they heard Jack's quick remark. _**"Request denied."**_ he said and Daniel looked up at him angrily at that.

 ** _"Sir 636 is not what you think right now, there's another version to that numerical code, but my family is from Saint Louis. Or more accurately Chesterfield, Missouri, it's on the outskirts of Saint Louis. My permanent address out there is the same as the planet, but I had a discussion._** ** _And with the joint chiefs and Matheson and Warren today, they say it's fine right now."_**

 ** _"But my address is 636 , area code 636, but here's the real truth regarding that code._** ** _The numerical code Sam chose, is really the same as my permanent address, my paternal side has a mansion out there. With the same numerical code that Sam chose, my house #636 Parker Avenue. 636 Parker Avenue 3rd Road West Drive, permanent phone number (636) 535-2365, P3R-636."_**

 ** _"Permanent address in Chesterfield Missouri, 636 Parker Avenue, 3rd West Drive, my permanent home address out there. Till I decide to return on my own later is (636). 535-2365, but that's the coding Sam gave to the planet. And when we went there, but with it now at the moment that's my paternal family residence and I need a break from the all military style side to visit my family."_**

 ** _"But I respectfully ask permission to return to the area code 636, my family, paternal side, is from Saint Louis Missouri. My grandfather is part of the Jesuit order up there and what's left of the quintet that did the Manneheim case are still alive. But this was what I was going to ask, a vacation, before this mission happened last month, it's still very strong, the memory, I need a sabbatical."_**

 ** _"I spoke to the seven and the president, they said it's fine, I'm free."_ **he said and Hammond nodded as Jack quickly said it to that. _**"Again the request is denied."** he said _and Daniel turned and looked at him _. **"I don't think it's your decision to make and as for that remark right now you jerk. And are you refusing to comply with a direct order, given to you by a bunch of three and four stars right now."**_

 _ **"I had a firm coversation with the joint chiefs, and the president, my parents are friends of the entire joint chiefs. Practically civilian advisors to the presidential department, how do you think I got in exactly. It's because of this, the medical three star is my godfather you embecile in fact right now. T**_ _ **hey, the entire group, agreed to let me leave for the rest of the season, this season."**_

 _ **"Just so I can go see my family up in Chesterfield, I'm going to the real world, so I can go on medical leave for 18 months to 3 years. But they're general's from 1 star and up to 5 stars, and 7 of 9 are actually old friends. And of my parents, as are Matheson, and Dillon Warren, so with this words in mind. Are you refusing to comply with a direct order given to you by a superior now."**_

 ** _"Because you're just a colonel and I jumped over your move and went right to your superiors and they gave me permission to leave. And are letting me go so that I can go on medical sabbatical right now."_** he said and they watched as his color tinge paled slightly to that. "Yeah he knows that by jumping over the red tape, he's screwed here once you come to me." McBride said and rested his hand on his back.

 _ **"If the joint chiefs say that it's fine, that I'll let you go, son, but first I need to know what the hell happened out there if you're going to see some old family friends."**_ Hammond said and Daniel smiled at him gently as he answered him, before they heard Jack press the issue at that remark. **_"The request is denied."_** he snapped at him and that did it as he looked at him firmly as he said it with a stern growl at that.

"What's left of that quintet are the trio and he's also dropping in on me to see me face to face as I'm an old friend of the family. His father was my favorite player and he wanted to meet me as he knew I understood his feelings you little brat. He was coming to visit, now I may not remember everything, but I knew he needed someone. Someone who understood this and the trio to heal emotionally." Manneheim said to him sternly at that.

"He's screwed once this gets back to your friends in the order, Dr. Jordon and the trio now, because they're going to be fighting tooth and nail here, regarding you. And refuse to help us now, as you're waiting for Sam and me, as well as Bill. Just to drop the act and with us, Anna at the moment here." Janet said and he nodded as she listened to his remarks as his tone went firm as she saw him acting like a member of the joint chiefs.

 _ **"I wasn't asking you, you bastard, he's the commander of this base, you're just a colonel, he's a general, you arrogant bastard. Excuse me you crazy bastard, but you remember my original remark. 'No, you look, I have and had every under control, god you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it. So all you have to do is hang in there.', cadet translation to that same remark."**_

 _ **"Or maybe I should put it like this in what you said to me in there, shall I tell him the truth after I said I needed more time. And I said, though reverse of what I meant in that, shall I paraphrase in this. I was saying I was so exhausted, that I wasn't going to last long. You want to repeat that same remark in front of him."**_ he asked and they watched him stiffen at that remark.

 _ **"And while I'm on the subject you want to explain the reason why my test results are this out of whack. Or why the fact I had to use the damn thing is because you nearly got me killed. And the damage is far more serious then you want to admit, that I'm suffering flashbacks. And you're nearly getting me killed by attempting to escape, and then finally to top it off right now here."**_

 _ **"The fact you wanted me to ignore my direct orders, from him, the sextet, Matheson, General what were your orders after I contacted you that first time. As you all said the same thing, and you wanted that information on the technology and to protect everyone else from it. I decided to to be your designated guinea pig for that technology to protect others at the moment."**_

 _ **"You remember I told you I was running a bit of research on the technology, just to keep it off the base, you said that was fine. But bring back the test results now at the time, and I do that, but the effects came with an added detail combined. My research combined with the technology, said research the reason I want to return to my hometown now to visit, my research is my father's."**_

 ** _"But the direct orders for this mission were another planet, tok'ra planet, and this was due to the fact. Now that this was connected to what Sam said already in what Jolinar told her."_ **he said and Hammond leaned forward at that. **_"So you have the entirety of what he, she, or whatever, told her in this. Alright let me have it, what's the entirety of the message."_ **he asked and he crossed his arms.

 _ **"Yes I have the rest, so here it is, but though they don't use the technology, it's if they do and that's a big if now, but if they do, they immediately get out of it. And so they will not be tempted to use it again, 2) is the remark that Warner gave over Charlie, now and as to why. It's the side effects are extremely dangerous, so never mix drugs with it or it causes a speed-ball effect."**_

 _ **"By drugs I mean any drug, narcotics, sedatives, pain killers or anything else, as it causes a speed-ball effect. And Warner is going to tell you this later, and that's not if their idiocy causes someone to get hurt, or killed. And by that I mean it's a repeater of Charlie before and after. That we realized he's become infected with a goa'uld as I already gave you this information, so to go on."**_

 _ **"Once used and you have to be in the sun as it drains a dangers amount of vitamin D from your system. Which explains why I was upstairs, getting some sun, I used it one last time to keep me awake till we got home. But I was using it as a way to keep me awake in this situation right now. And here's the last piece now, but if it's been tampered with to offer more then the necessary jolt."**_

 _ **"And it speeds up the conversion from the good you into the bad you, so no more then necessary my friend. Like Sam I'm also having flashbacks regarding this, and somehow, and I'm not sure how, I heard this from the Tok'ra queen mother. She told me everything, but Sam didn't have everything, because he interrupted the most important part, which is what I told you now, Sir."**_

 _ **"But that's what I had to tell you now, but that wasn't me doing the talking in the lab. And it's a long story right now as well, but after I reported back to you that day. She talked me into using it again, but they've been neutralizing the effects in my system, so they had a power advantage over me. But three weeks of over time, I have nothing left right now, but here's the preliminary now."**_

 _ **"But I took the liberty to do a little research on the sarcophagus, but I learned what happens when you're already healthy. And trust me it's not pretty right now, but that's why she told you that, I was following your orders. Your direct orders here, here's the report now. But general, we have a bigger problem that you're going to kill him and Maybourne for when you hear this right now."**_

 _ **"But the sextet ordered one of the Tok'ra home planets to be the one that I did this research on and he took this one and with that. It's attempted murder to the highest degree right now, but what she told you I said in there, wasn't me doing the talking right now. Because we have a serious problem and it's Charlie all over again**_ _ **."**_ he said and she looked at him in shock at that news then as he paled.

 _ **"You gained the entirety to what she told Sam?"**_ Hammond asked a second time and he nodded. _**"Yes Sir, long story, but this was information you needed to prevent what could possibly kill or hurt someone. Because if Frasier sedates me and it's leaving the damn door unlocked for the same situation as Charlie. I locked the door on 636, so no I'm not going back, but here's the thing now."**_

 _ **"That remark she mentioned to you, it may have been said in my voice, but that wasn't me doing the talking here."**_ he said and Hammond crossed his arms. _**"Then who was it exactly, because if the reaction was that violent, then it's enough that you made my decision for me. By locking out the planet until you're fully recovered here, from this."**_ he said and Jack quickly stepped in at that remark.

 _ **"Does it really matter right now?"**_ he asked and Daniel turned to looked at him. _**"Yes it does, and to answer your question, Sir, it was the man that arrested me. Just after Pyrus started getting paranoid, and here's where you're going to be ticked. And he's created some sort of chemical connection, connecting me to him, in the way we saw the character do to Charlie, so his words, my voice."**_

 _ **"Code red, medical emergency level V, it's happening again, but this was attempted murder, and political sabotage. I've done four missions for you, to get results, and they lost their damn minds out of jealousy. And in 'his' case, I'm hereby ordering he to be deactivated. He's suffered a flashback on the planet to Desert Storm."**_ he said and Jack paled at that as Hammond nodded to him.


	10. SG-1 Redone Part III: Withdrawal

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **With Frasier back to normal she's seeing the spots she needs to as it starts continuing as she gets caught up and then we hit the exorcism. Before he recovers enough and they activate the plans for the third department of the program. Though now that she is back she's laying into Jack for how close he came to destroying her friendships with the quartet then firmly at that.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 10: Friendships Rebuilt And Getting Caught Up: Part III**

 _ **"With me on medical stand down, though I'm now leader of the team at the current moment, I highly recommend you call in Carson at the moment. I also suggest intensive therapy by use of the chairs we brought back. He has to face the memories right now, because if he doesn't relive that mission now. He's going to relive it as repression stress and he's going to snap in combat now."**_

 _ **"I'm saying this for Janet and for Carson right now, but he's relieved of duty as of now and he's had a flashback. He needs therapy and he's needed to be deactivated, in truth, he was reactivated without a psyche evaluation two years ago. And though Mcknezie says he's fine the evidence contradicts that, and it's because he's lost his mind out of a flashback to that mission in Iraq."**_

 _ **"But his remark to me after I told him my orders showed a severe disregard for orders, said orders you and the seven gave. So he wanted me to contradict orders and deliberately break them, now, and though I had orders. Directly from you, a**_ _ **nd he wanted me to disobey your direct orders now, General. But I said what Sam and I were both thinking to him at the time in the mines."**_

 _ **"Exact words being, 'No you look, I've got everything under control, god you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'. Hear the emphasis, by the me, I meant 'we', as we had this conversation already over your bonds to Sam and her family. Well I risked my life, soul and sanity to protect her from the man that did this to me right now."**_

 _ **"But those 9 to 10 times are the reason the test results say I'm been run through the damn thing 30 times here. But I did my job, and I ended up getting arrested, which was why it was taking so long right now. But the man that said that to her, in my voice, is the man that arrested us. And bound me to him, but we have only 5 days to break the connection or the change is permanent."**_

 _ **"Five days, I have five days, but my only chance is if we wait out the clock and then once the timer on the serum they used on me is done. Have Warner do the surgery or call my priest here and I mean immediately. Because this is not just any normal POW, or addiction right now. The bastard that did this created a chemical version to a demonic possession, and I need my priest and fast."**_

 _ **"You have to believe me, Sir, but it's not what you think, they, him and the NID, West, and whoever's with them, even Makepeace possibly. They set me up to get rid of me, I'm being honest with you right now, but this was a trap to get rid of me here now."**_ he said and Hammond crossed his arms as Sam sighed as she remembered that conversation as she said it to him then as Hammond nodded.

 _ **"I said under no circumstances to rock that boat, your first concern is the safety of the civilians. And if it means the safety of others, then the team could wait a couple weeks. But your first concern was the safety of others now, so don't do anything, and I mean anything. That could put others at risk right now, but do your research, but be careful and I'll get Warner ready now for you."**_

 _ **"So you can recover from what the side effects did, that is if there's no further damage done and if there is then the person responsible for how you ended up in that situation. Said person, or people, is in deep trouble and are going to be court martialed for breaking orders. But don't do anything that could shake up that hornet's nest, alright son what's wrong if you're this furious."**_

 _ **"As your tone doesn't sound like someone who's addicted to alien technology, but more along the lines of a POW. And you're ready to have him turned in for accessory to both and something far more serious, so tell me now."**_ he said and Daniel sighed in relief. _ **"**_ You're relieved I figured it out that fast, you wanted me to figure it out, and when I did you'd tell me. " He said to him gently at that response then.

 _ **"I take it this is something he knows I'm going to kill him for when I hear this right now son?"**_ Hammond added interjecting into the conversation as he said it gently at that remark. As he relaxed and looked at him gently as she relaxed in relief at that. "Nice timing in switching subjects as his pulse was racing at that, and the longer this went on and he was going to collapse and long before he can get the words out."

"But that explanation is enough to get Jack arrested right now as a result, but this was enough to get him put in mental health." Carson said to him and he nodded as they sighed as he explained that to him as he looked at him gently as he went into parade rest then. _**"Yes Sir, and it's something you'd see as duty to your friends on the tv show, well, I was doing duty to the truth that day, as result now here."**_

 _ **"But to protect the guys, Sam and Teal'C from Pyrus, I threw myself up in their place, but I was nearly killed in the cave in here. Everything Frasier is about to tell you later on. It's all sleep deprivation, but I've worked over time for three weeks Sir. But some of the effects of it are left over from the cave in, I gained 90% healing, and what's left are the effects of what's coming."**_

 **"Remember what you taught me when I went into command training here with you now. After you named** _ **me honorary captain at the time and I made a command decision. But here's the point, but that there are a lot of things we do, that we wish we could change. And sure as hell can't forget right now, but the whole concept to chain of command, at times undermines the idea of free will."**_

 _ **"So as soldiers, we have to make some very tough decisions, and follow orders as we were trained to, but it doesn't make it any easier at the moment.**_ _ **And it certainly doesn't make it right, but it does put some of the blame on the guy giving the orders. The eight of you gave orders not to rock the boat, and that's what I was doing and I made it clear that I can't risk the guys here."**_

 _ **"It's a long story and I know he's trying to cover that up, but look again at that."**_ he said and Hammond looked down as he read the paper as he saw something else and looked up at him then to say it then before the shift hit him then as they heard a mental shouting then as they heard a tone of desperation at that. As they heard him say it quickly at that as Sam turned to him then as she said it to him.

"I take it he just forced his consciousness into your body then as you collapsed on us?" Janet asked and he nodded as they heard his mental remarks to that. _**'No, no not now, not now, stop get out of my head, guys, just do it, get me off the base, get me away from the gate, do it now.'** _he said as he shifted position before the dizzy spell hit him. _**"Daniel!"** _she said as she grabbed him then as Hammond stood up at that.

As he collapsed on the floor as Hammond said it quickly at that. _**"Dr. Jackson, Daniel!"** _he snapped as she checked him over and then looked at him. _**"He's unconscious."**_ she said and he grabbed the phone. _**"This is General Hammond, code red medical emergency, my office."** _he said and slammed the phone down as he moved to them at that as he crouched next to him as he put his hand to his forehead.

 _ **"God he's burning up right now, whatever he was going to tell me, I want whatever he tells you once that clock ends Captain."**_ he said and she nodded, as they jumped ahead two scenes as they saw themselves in the infirmary then as they saw Frasier checking his heartbeat, before she backed up. "Stupid fool, sedation makes it harder to keep control and if I was really Charlie, Mckenzie left the damn door open."

"And for the parasite to take total control and start going on a killing spree." Daniel said with a low growl and she nodded in agreement then as they watched it. "I'd say he wanted this so they could put you away or just have you named as mentally unstable and deactivate you right now." Janet said and he nodded. "They did, and it's because of Hathor right now." he said to her and she nodded to him then at that news firmly.

As they saw Frasier turn around and say it to Jack. _**"I gave him a sedative, his test results were all over the place, liver function, kidney function, endorphins, electrolytes, levels indicated muscle deterioration."** _she said and Jack interrupted her at that. _**"Yeah alright, alright, whatever, what's going on with him?"**_ he asked and she sighed. _ **"I have no idea."**_ she said as she finished then gently to him at that.

 _ **"I mean the most I can do is try and treat the symptoms, but the bottom line is he seems to be going through a massive physical withdrawal."** _she said and Daniel crossed his arms. "Wrong, the bastard just channeled himself into my head, and you left the damn door open for what's coming next right now." he said and Hammond watched their past selves as he said it to him then, before they heard it.

 _ **'No, not now, god, get out of my head, I have to get to Saint Louis, Father, god no, I need you, help me, get this lunatic out of me. I need you, right now, help, mom, dad, help, I need you, father.'** _they heard weakly and Bowdern crossed his arms then at that, before they saw three faces, that were 25 years younger and the Jacksons nodded, knowing it was them he was seeing as Bowdern did the same.

 ** _'Father, if this means escape I'm coming right to you, but first I have to get Father Thomas, I had enough, I'm going home. Home is with my friends, home is with you, I'm going home and screw national security, I'm going home. 636, I'm going home finally, but Maybourne, Jack, Makepeace, your ass is mine when I get through with you.'_** They heard through a drained but determined tone then.

Seeing the sudden attack jump several pieces, Teal'C moved to him and with him, Sam and Lou, and he looked into their eyes. _**"Guys, please, believe me I'm running out of time, whatever you do, don't let me leave, I'm not going back. Sam, she's trying to destroy me, I have five days, just wait out the clock, the stuff he. I mean the medic, but he used to bind me to him lasts for 12 hours, wait the 12 hours."**_

 _ **"He's going to try and drag me to the gate, but don't let me down there, but he's dangerous, so if he tries to get me out of here. So make sure to lock out the path to the gate room and the control room, I locked out the coordinates to the planet. But one chance and once the connection snaps that's it, and it's done, but once in here, we have to talk this over, and I'm letting him have it."**_

 _ **"Then once done, do the surgery, I need a near death experience, to break the connection, but listen to me closely. Jack, he's lost his mind completely out of this mission and the previous one, the keeper, so with that, test him, test them both, because she left the door open now. And for him to channel himself into me, it's Charlie all over again, remember Warner's remark to you Teal'C."**_

 _ **"Pain killers and sedatives, they make you drowsy, and give the character that possessed Charlie full rein to go on a killing spree after he killed Nimzicki. And I found the corpse, Bill's the expert on this, but I'm running out of time and she left the god damn door open. And for someone to get hurt right now, but he's going to try and channel himself into me completely to get me out."**_

 _ **"Whatever you do, don't let me get downstairs, I'm not going back, I swear it,**_ _ **I'm not leaving you, I promise, I'll never leave you. So just break the connection, I love you, Sam."**_ he said and Lou said it to him. _**"Him who?**_ " he asked softly and he explained it. _**"The field mine medic that arrested us, here take this."** _he said as he passed the added report she needed to her and finished it then gently.

 _ **"Every symptom of a possession is involved in this, remember the case of Robert Mannahiem, I met several of the priests involved in that, and my parents were friends with all of them. But this is as close to it as you can get, ignore Jack, check my chest, I found the added evidence. And that paper is the time table, the side effects started going off one by one right after we got back."**_

 _ **"But whatever he did to me is the reason my results look like they do, he's screwing with my cells ability to heal. So if the pain from the withdrawal doesn't kill me, then the blood loss will, I'm bleeding to death, because they cursed my injuries. But the timer on that clock for the serum is now on 6 hours right now, wait the 6 hours, and then run the surgery, but make sure here."**_

 _ **"Make sure he can't walk me out the front door, and test the duo on letting me go back, Teal'C you remember we had this conversation already after Hathor, do it again. Just test them, and if they keep me sedated, it's so they can get me out of the program. But tell the general, tell him everything, what your visions showed what would happen if I go back and with it now."**_

 _ **"Tell him the reason I got hit this hard, the catalyst was the same as Rob's it's been barely been a month since the memory of reliving my parents loss. Tell him that, they triggered a walking time bomb with the pin primed, first that memory and then I suffer something close to it. And something, I never had a chance to heal emotionally from that, because we got set back out."**_

 _ **"The joint chiefs, and your fathers, both you and Jared, your fathers all ordered us to a Tok'ra planet to run this testing and Jack chose this one last month. He's NID, whether he wants to admit it or not, he's NID, and as is she, test them on that, okay, test them."**_ he said to her as he fell asleep, as she gripped his hand then as they exchanged looks at that as they exchanged looks then.

 _ **"Time for another field test here right now, come on, we have to tell Hammond right now, and then set another trap for them as we see what direction this heads now."** _Lou said and she nodded in agreement as the image shifted to her memory of them in the med lab as Frasier was checking his latest blood test then as she said it to Hammond then firmly at that remark with a gentle sigh then.

 _ **"It's like all of his cells have lost the ability to function properly and it's getting worse by the hour."**_ she said and Hammond nodded. _**"There's nothing you can do?"** _he asked and she sighed. _**"I need time."**_ she said and Teal'C gave a minute nod to Sam and Lou. "Yeah I needed time, but that time was based on getting all the damn details when as myself damn it." Janet repeated with a furious growl as she watched it further.

 _ **"The Sarcophagus will keep Daniel Jackson alive."** _he said and she said it firmly to that, before Sam said it firmly at that as she explained that to Hammond then gently as she answered him. _**"No, we can't let him go back, that thing will just screw him up permanently, and we'll lose him anyway."**_ she said and Jack sighed. "There's no denying it O'neill, you're screwed here right now." Richards said with a stern growl then.

 _ **"What choice do we have here?"**_ he asked and she said it firmly. _**'God I hope he's right, baby I'm not letting you go.'**_ they heard as she answered him."Yeah and we'd kill you if he had decided for me to do more damage then necessary you sick bastard." Manneheim said with a growl. **"We wait it out, if what he told me what was right, once the timer ends on whatever they pulled."** she said to him firmly at that.

As they did the rest of the episode from there gently, as they watched her watching him from the camera, as Jack walked in. ** _"Hey."_** she said and he nodded to her. **" _How's he doing."_** he asked and Janet crossed her arms. "Nice try you crazy bastard, you're just trying to keep this up for as long as possible right now." she said as she looked to her friend at that as Daniel looked at her gently as he said then to her at that remark.

"Well if this was it, you'd be faking this as you prepared to set him up for failure, as you helped me escape, I mean you did that before by taking a ghost to the arm." he said and she nodded as she answered him. "Yeah I would, I'd just point him in a different direction as he got everyone down to the isolation room. And you headed for the locker room, headed for your office, and then left the base." she said and then smiled at that.

"So do it Daniel, once you knock out the guards tell me the truth and I'll just pretend here that you were heading downstairs, while Anna makes a fast get away herself now. With the evidence, just get what you need, change clothes and get out of the base." she said and he nodded to her as he rearranged that portion of it. "This should be good, real good, you knock me out, tell her the truth, escape with my radio and key card."

"And then you get to your office, grab the books and change clothes upstairs on NORAD and then get the hell off the base as she redirects them downstairs. And until you and Drs. Bishop and Thompson head for Dr. Bishop's apartment." Harper said to him smiling. "And that's not if we choose now to alter that situation with the fact Janet's back to normal, so we alter the sequence further." Howard said with a chuckle then gently.

As Janet quoted the remark then. ** _"I'm not sure here, but I think, maybe, that the worst is over, his bloodwork is encouraging, body temperature is coming down. Pulse us normal, BP 120/80.'_**. Translation right now, is that the effects of the drugs and alcohol just quit, and your body is starting to heal from the alien drugs right now." she said and Picard and Landry nodded as they listened to his answer then at that.

"That's what you trying to say in medical talk?" Crusher asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah it is Jack, in truth, unless you're a scientist, you don't understand everything we explain here though we do. And going into medical diagnostics like this is confusing for guys like O'neill, or just his fellow soldiers as they're trained to kill." she said and he and Bill both nodded as they exchanged looks at this situation then gently at that remark.

 ** _"So we made the right call?"_** Jack asked solemnly and she said it gently. "I'm hearing the anger in that tone, hoping he's going to die, the sarcophagus killed him. Or at least the bloodloss will at the moment right now, so colonel, what's the problem here exactly. Was it you were hoping I'd say that he was dying from the sarcophagus and drugs. Or you were hoping, I'd tell you, he'd died on the table sooner rather then later and if not."

"The technology had screwed him up permanently, just to get him thrown out of program or committed?" Janet asked sternly and he swallowed. " ** _His cellular function is starting to take back control, the next few hours should tell. Time for another dose of sedative."_** she said and Howard shook her head. "Yeah sedate him, and we have this lunatic attacking everyone on the base right now, I'm glad he stopped you."

"And before you could try it, but the attack was a little over the top at the moment, not that you could control it right now. But this time why wait five days to do this the second you come when we get the clear evidence all over your body after it starts. As Bill, Janet and I take one look at you, call the quartet and Richards in there. And it's screw it, we're taking you to Saint Louis to get him out of you." Howards said to him gently at that.

"But NID just turned the side effects on themselves, five days we don't have time to be screwing out around the moment." John said and they nodded in agreement. "We got any memory altering diseases in Pegasus guys?" Rodney asked and their team nodded to him. "Yeah we do and the cure is a weed that grows on a few planets, screwing around with drugs meant to help you focus makes the person more erratic, in this case."

"It's called Kirstin fever, and the antidote is weed, we both had it as children." Ronan Dex told him and he nodded in relief to the news. "Then we stop fooling around and get everyone showing symptoms into a designated spot. But Evan, I want you to take it easy on the stimulates, or they're going to make you beyond paranoid and irrational." Daniel said sternly and the young man nodded to the orders as they watched the tape further.

"Whoever of our frequent supporting cast members in the cast has it heaviest is likely to give us the slip and then knock someone. And in the security detail unconscious at the moment, so watch yourselves, you guys had it before, we let you take charge. But signals, memories are the best way to go here, but having a bunch of scared children involved now, we got trouble." Lorne said to his friends and the duo nodded gently.

As they saw her walk into the room then as she wrote down several notes as they saw him watching, before he turned away from the camera. ** _"Okay Daniel."_** she said as she moved closer to shine the pun light into his eyes and that did it as he tore his arm out of the restraints and through her over the bed. "Here I come now." Harper said as he charged into the room. **_"Stand down!"_** he snapped as he finished untying himself then.

As he got off the bed and knocked him to the floor as he started hitting him repeatedly. "Oh my god, this lunatic is like when we had Danar on the Enterprise, and it took ten guys to subdue him. And if anything, I'd say this is a cross between Sarah Connor and Danar, when he tried to resist arrest. Or she tried to escape capture from the orderlies at the hospital." Janet said in shock and Daniel nodded as he hit him one last time then.

 ** _"Janet just stay over there, this was why I said I had to leave, and I mean last night. I've been turned into a drone, but it's gone medical emergency code red, level V. I've been turned into a host in the same way Charlie was, I have to get off this base, now."_** he said and she nodded as she stood up then at that. **"Which situations cover this exactly."** she said rubbing her shoulder and he sighed then.

 ** _"Charlie, and I'm about to put Cassie to the test right now, just send the duo in another direction, I've got to get off the base. So just wait for me to page you once I'm safely else where, love you sis, just be careful. And wait till I get to Uncle Darrel, and he calls in before we all drop the act now."_** he said and she nodded as she hugged him and she heard a pained shout and she nodded.

As she pressed her forehead to his and they heard a secondary scream of pain to that. "Well that's going to convince me alright at the moment in what happened here, my love for you, our brother/sister bond, it's like Harry's connection to Riddle. And he can't touch him and without it feeling like he been dumped in acid or iodine with open cuts. My love for you is causing him pain right now." she said smiling as her double repeated that.

 ** _"Well that's going to convince me alright, my love for you, our brother/sister bond, it's like Harry's connection to Riddle. And he can't touch him and without it feeling like he been dumped in acid or iodine with open cuts. Baby brother, just go, I'll stall him, go, go."_** she said and he quickly nodded and looked up and he faked it then as he got back on the bed and she nodded as she waited 5 minutes to that.

Before he got up and he checked Harper then as she moved to them and he nodded as he sighed as he told her the truth. " ** _He's alright, but he's unconscious, but one more reason here, but never sedate me until I break that connection. Uh, uh, oh alright got it, first things first right now."_** he said to her gently as he went to military sign language and she nodded as she pulled something from her pocket then.

And then she pulled a Epi-pen out of her pocket and injected it into her shoulder. "How many sets of those do you keep in your pocket, because that's getting ridiculous right now. As to why I'm saying this, it's like you're always ready in case one of us of your male patients has a violent outburst?" Lou said to her and she started laughing at that. "When I'm dealing with alien technology and Jaffa, a lot at the moment right now."

"But it's the guys like O'neill, Makepeace or any of their lunatic friends I've got to do with, though you and the other, you never raise your voice at me. So it's a precaution in case they get violent and Harper just suffered the added side effects. And when he should've had Davis, Parker and Walters giving him a hand instead of doing it alone. Wait till you get into your office, but just do it quietly we have to get you two floors above."

"Before we reveal to him you took off right now, so if he's checking every five minutes, we wait for the next five minute check and you take off. I get up and wait for him to realize and we go from there." she said and he nodded as he added that to the image, as he laid back back down and waited, before he got up a second time. And then time signaled her to stay put she nodded as he wiped the blood off on Harper's neck then.

"Whoa, whoa, bring me around, and from there as we see your arms covered in blood as we got the point, you had to leave and fast. As you make it look like that was my blood across my forehead and then tell her to sedate me. So we can make it look like you knocked me unconscious the blow to my head had caused a head injury. And with an open injury, we're doing this like we did Hathor." Harper said, laughing at that response.

As she revived him and he came to-to find him sitting in the floor next to him and he shook his head. ** _"Code red, level V Medical emergency, the sedatives caused me to lose total control that explains that. But our friendship, just touch my arm, trust me do it, she's already gotten the proof needed to prove they're crazy here."_** he said and he gripped his shoulder and they heard a third pained scream.

 ** _"Not just Kawalsky, we have something like the exorcist going on."_** Harper said quoting his double and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Yeah, we're doing Hathor all over again, so she sedates you, I make it look like I knocked you out. And took your equipment, but I'm putting Cass to the test right now, but further up, a test of proximity range now."_** he told him and he nodded to him gently at that remark then.

Just as he finished saying that he lurched forward. ** _"Daniel, Daniel."_** he said quickly and pulled his sleeve back as they saw the scratches and scars bleeding. **_"Oh my god, what the hell did they do to you over there?!"_** she snapped at that, before he held up his hand and pointed to the camera as he pretended to have collapsed on the floor. And she nodded as he got his arm around his neck and got him back on the stretcher gently.

As she waved and gave several hand signals. ** _'Another collapse, we got it, just stay put, the next set of side of effects hit him, before I took the edge off the pain. He's okay, he's just exhausted, the adrenaline finally quit in him, everything's fine.'."_** Hammond read out and nodded in understanding as he hid a chuckle to that. "Nice way of subterfuge, before you help him get off the base here young lady."

"If that's not fast thinking nothing is right now and seeing you back to normal at the moment, I think that just makes even more clear. But you girls are determined to save his career along with Warner and Harper at the moment. Alright son keep it going here, this should be good." he said and he nodded as they waited for the clear. Before he smiled she grabbed a bit of the blood with microscope file meant and nodded to Harper.

As he smeared the blood across his forehead and some on his neck and then crouched on the floor as they waited five more minutes then. **_"Alright the coast is clear, go, get out of here."_** she said and he nodded as they saw him grab the key card off of Harper's belt then, before grabbing a radio off his belt as well. As they saw him look at her and mouthed ** _'sedate him'_** and they saw Frasier as her eyes narrowed at that.

And nodded as she grabbed the sedative pen, in her pocket, and stabbed it into Harper's shoulder as he took off then firmly. As they waited for him to get up two floors as they saw him activate the elevator and head upstairs then. "Uh huh, yeah okay that works, they deceive the duo and then he leaves as he pretends he did it then. Setting up the entire NID by use of a bunch of medical and scientific brainiacs in the base right now."

"Well that only makes it more clear, just for you not to trust him, O'neill, the duo, as its cross and double cross now, George." Carson said and he nodded and as Daniel headed for the elevator, as he got off at 18. And headed up to his office as he grabbed the books and stuffed them into a bag as he hid behind the door. As someone walked passed it as he waited as they heard the alarm, as he headed for the elevator and took it up to 11.

"I send them to the infirmary and they head downstairs, and you took the elevator and are thinking like a professional fugitive as you escape custody. And as you and I are in this together before the girls get involved next, followed by Kevin, Dr. Jordan, Steve, Sarah and Father Thomas. Just before we all the drop the act once your godfather calls into the base." Janet said smiling as and he headed for NORAD, as he changed clothes.

To get into the uniform of a soldier then as he nodded to the car and they nodded as he smiled and nodded as he left. "Nice touch in a tactical sit here, because once that alarm goes off everyone in the security forces we have here. All of them in it are heading for the infirmary, but their jurisdiction ends at NORAD. So by the time they check with them, you're already gone and at your apartment now at the time now here and with it."

"By the time we check your apartment you're with Kevin by then." Picard said with a slight smile at that plan he had as he watched this. As he went up the rest of the way and grabbed his car, as he arrived at the front entrance and headed down the mountain as he listened to the report. **_"He knocked Harper unconscious, I don't doubt he's heading down downstairs right now."_** they heard Jack say and he smiled at that.

 ** _"I doubt that he's going to try that, because if I was in his shoes, I'd have headed for my lab. And grab up several things needed now in this and then leave when the alarm goes off. Because in the confusion, he's also changed uniforms and is now dressed in the clothes of an S.F.. Before taking the elevator to 12 and then go up the rest of the way to the mountain entrance."_**

 ** _"So there is no way in hell he'd try to go further down right now and not when everyone is swarming the control room and the gate room right now. And he knows we'd arrest him even if he did try it, so it's not digging further down. But going up and out right now at the moment, Colonel."_ **she said and he smiled at the remark as he answered her statement as Sam smiled at the look on his face then.

 ** _"Think about what Nichols remark on Ford was guys, you can't catch me, because I'm too smart about this, I know what to do keep from getting arrested."_** he said and they heard an annoyed tone in Makepeace's voice as he said it to her. **_"How smart could he be, if he tries that, is he smart enough not to get arrested."_** he asked and she looked at him in annoyance at that as she said it to him.

"You really got to ask that question, he's a young Wesley Crusher he can escape detection for hours, but we're brainiacs, we can do this and get by undetected right now. Thorough search, fine do it and by the third to fifth round of checking he's at Kevin's apartment, Annie's with him. And they're out of the state by the time we catch their paper trail." Janet said in answer to that as she started laughing at the smirk in his tone.

 ** _"Well I could call the pentagon and get patched through to Sam's father, as he's in R &D and once I do, all I have to do is tell General Carter. And you guys are screwed the second he realizes that the show is no show at all. And you know what maybe I will, so CIA agent department right now, and you're brawns. I'm brains, so let's see who wins this search in a battle of wits right now, Colonel." _**

**_"But answer this, and if you never saw the Fugitive, then you don't realize he's been on the run for two months and was staying out of sight. But Kimball was a master of disguise at the time, he was a vascular surgeon, a job. And one that makes more money then you do, but he was good, real good. Now, at avoiding capture, and it's by a few areas of working around it and hiding in public."_**

 ** _"As he was giving Jones a headache out of the frustration of their not finding him at the time right now. So that's my plan now at the moment buster, and with that in mind, he's just like me. But think it over access card, keys, wallet, three books in that order, if you knew me at all. You'd know that any person with my intellect, it's getting undercover and it's by changing appearances._**

 ** _"For Ford, by changing his appearance, and changing clothes from that of an escaped convict. To janitor, ambulance driver, and several other occupations, but I speak 23 different languages, I can change my appearances. How long would it be before you realized I wasn't where you thought right now. How long before you lost the scent here, because you don't know Kevin, in fact."_**

 ** _"You don't know what he looks like and if Anna did a fast get away herself right now, she knows me better then you do right now. So with that, if you never met Rob or Kev, how could find us, now. And once we ditched our cars in front of my apartment building. Once out of the state that's it, as I'm no longer a escaped medical patient, you can't touch me, now."_** he said as Sam repeated that remark.

 ** _"Would Ford have come out in public and changed his appearance while Jones was looking for him be a good idea, he's going to destroy them anyway. So we can't trace him and by his destroying the credit cards to block his tracks from us first. Our jurisdiction, in the state police, it ends at the state line, once cross that, he's free to live a normal life, but first it's getting out of the state here."_**

 ** _"And if it's not the credit cards, he's paying up front in cash and first things first, he's destroying the credit cards and gathering what he needs. But at the moment, it's al we got work to do and see if he's still on the base or not right now."_ **she said and Daniel nodded as 2 hours later after he left and was gathering up supplies in his apartment as he waited then as he activated the privacy link then.

As he checked the records and then smiled, as he dialed a number and waited it, as Jacob saw the number and smiled dangerously. "Let me take a guess, but if I was him, I'd be calling the parent of the officer, if it was a woman and the said parent was a man. So the father in said general activates, that number happens to be your's General. That's your office number at the pentagon." Howard said and Jacob nodded to her gently then.

"Yeah it's my number and the father in me, once I heard this, activated so fast I was ready to skewer O'neill for putting my baby girl at risk of a rapist. Though my temper is bad, you never want to test all three of us or you're ending with several vocal scars. And all over your chest once we laid into the victim that gained our wrath." he said and the three ancestors of the three women on board the enterprise nodded gently to him.

 ** _"Hello Carter here, who is this?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled. ** _"General Carter, my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, I'm a friend of your daughter, Sam. Or more accurately, I'm her soulmate now, we met last year, I'm her team mate. But I have a question for you regarding her, what's your opinion. To her team leader putting her at risk of a rapist, just to block out his own memories of a POW."_**

 ** _"And I just risked my life, soul and sanity to protect her from said rapist?"_** he asked and Jacob crossed his arms as he said it to that. "I'd see this that the second I got the whole story, I'm killing him, before I'm throwing him behind bars for it. And for nearly killing you in the process, at the moment son." he said, quoting his recorded image's remark as he went further at that information as Daniel smiled dangerously.

 ** _"So you're my daughters imprint now huh, alright, why did you have to call me now. What's going on, if George has been evasive in what my daughter's been up to?"_** he asked and he smiled. **_"I suppose you saw that new tv show that came out last year, Stargate SG-1. And wondered why she's being very evasive when she talks to you about her job?"_** he asked and the tone went firm as he said it to him.

 ** _"Yes I did, but then..., oh god you're not telling me that tv show was really about you and my daughter, in what my daughter has been up to, are you. That the actors and actresses in that show are really portraying my daughter, you and George. It's true?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded ** _"Yeah, the movie showed how I joined up and the tv show is the last 18 months now, Sir, but all of its true."_**

 ** _"But that research grant you signed, is the reason I'm in this situation, you've been part of the program ever since you signed that requisition order. Your fellow generals are all part of the program, which explains why. Now, they're all giving you evasive answers regarding Sam. I also know that Hammond is your best friend and her godfather, we just returned from a mission now."_**

 **" _In regarding that grant, but the previous episode was the previous mission, but ever since Jolinar. The three of us: Sam, our team mate Teal'C Thomas Martell and I, it's we've been run ragged. And this latest one is the final straw for me right now, but I just realized this was a conspiracy regarding me right now."_** he said and his tone firmed up as he answered him at the news as he said it.

 ** _"Let me guess, but the episodes connected to this are Hathor, the Tollan, the Beta gate, and possibly the gate builders outpost and the alternate reality. But you scored us close to five hits in six months and the psychosis is now. In their eyes ' how is it that a civilian can get results, but the military can't. And what is he doing right that we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him.'."_**

 ** _"Like the guys I see you in the exact same way son, you're more valuable to us then all of them combined and now that you just told me the truth. You and my baby girl are the salvation of earth, but I heard from Ryan now. That you asked to be given the mission to get some sort of prototype weapon or device back. And they gave it to you, but the marines and black ops wanted the job now."_**

 ** _"And it's the added psychosis that they're furious that they gave into that leach's powers, but you fought it tooth and nail. And Jake Carson and Darrel Matheson said you were running a psychology work up on your team leader. After he attacked you twice now, seven tests in seven months and he flunked them all, and he needs serious help right now at the moment anyway."_**

 ** _"Alright so what I saw on this latest episode, that's the catch, you saw your parents accident and then had to relive it three times. What happened after the mission was over exactly?"_ **he heard his voice say and Jacob nodded. "I think this conversation cemented the link between us, before I met you for real, Danny. Because to me, once I got this added truth, it's enough to completely piss me off right now."

"Because their just ignoring the fact you're in an emotional state right now and then set you up like this when you needed that sabbatical. I heard this and I'd court martial all of them for what they're doing to you and my daughter right now at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and that's why I told you first, so you could contact the joint chiefs, while I called Matheson and Warren, and we did it together like always."

"If you met me as a child, and to you, I'm like a surrogate son and you're taking charge right now as you do this, as you acted like my father in law and then. Once you, Matheson and I got the trap set I was in Chicago, with Hammond on the line. Sam next to me with Anna and the trio and the bomb is dropped as you guys reveal this was a case of cross and double cross." he said and Jacob nodded, smiling at his plan then.

 ** _"After going home that night, the memory shoved certain facts forward, but my parents names are Melburn and Claire Jackson. If you heard about the accident at the Met in New York, that's my family. I'm the little boy you probably bumped into at the school yard in Buffalo. At Ben Franklin's elementary school, General, September 12, 1973."_** he said and he heard a thunk at that information.

"I take it that reaction meant you probably remembered meeting him, General Carter?" Janet asked and he nodded to her gently. "I did, but now that I just saw that image and the truth came now, and I'm killing Babcock and Ballard for pulling that stunt. But my son needed serious help, emotionally, he never got the therapy he needed. When he saw that and several other things, but I was ready to kill." he said as they heard his answer.

 ** _"That book you were reading, if that was you, was written by your parents son?"_** they heard and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "Well there's the alteration to conversation right now, from the one we heard earlier. I guess you wanted to do a shift with him and Makepeace out if the way now, son?" Landry asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah my parents are Melburn and Claire Jackson, if that was you I bumped into."_**

 ** _"And with you, General's Hammond and Landry, then I better explain this, but that mission for the pentagon was just a month prior to the accident. My parents were connected to you, through General Addison. And Warren and Matheson argued with my grandfather over my becoming a ward of the joint chiefs, but my other connection was the Saint Louis Jesuit order at the time."_**

 ** _"My father was a member of the Jesuit order in Saint Louis and he, Darrel Matheson, and Dillon Warren. They were all players of the priest that did the Manneheim case, General, but my memories of the quartet are back at the moment. But this situation I'm in is very close to it, I was arrested by the people of the planet I was on and they turned me into a drone here."_**

 ** _"But here it is, not only did I have to relive that memory, but my memories of the quartet, that is my father's coach, his team mates and their superior. They're all back, but after reliving that memory, it unlocked the door on their faces, but the coach, he was supposed to be my new mentor. As my parents had me enrolled at the university, I already knew he was gone by this point now."_**

 ** _"But that night after the memory hit, I called his best friend who was the second of the trio, and asked whether or not Archbishop Hume was still alive. And that was it, I decided I'm resigning, I can do the job from earth, but I'm resigning from the base line program and heading for my home state. Because I was leaving town for a while and I told this to Sam too, I needed a break."_**

 ** _"As we've been working over time and we gained four to five scores in six months since Hathor and that warranted us a break. I was also going to tell Hammond I can do the job from earth, but right now. At the moment, I need to be with my friends and the duo, who are my legal guardians. Before I could tell him this, Jack said he already took the mission at the time here now."_**

 ** _"And we were leaving in two hours, but that's why I quit now, General."_** he said and they heard his tone gentle at that as he answered him. **_"How long back was that mission, if you just relived your parents accident. Because not giving you a chance to take a sabbatical, after a memory like this is and was relived. It's illegal in the military, to ignore the wellbeing of a team mate like this."_**

 ** _"And definitely not giving them a chance to rest and heal from that loss, so how long son, it's okay, just tell me?"_** he asked and he sighed as he told him the truth. **_"That mission was less then a month ago, but I've been working over time during this last mission. And put in three weeks in over time to get us off the damn planet, long story short right now, I'm so exhausted that at this rate."_**

 ** _"I decided, after the doctor, the current CMO of the base, she ignored my medical advice. And here's the bad news, but I was captured by the people of this planet, it's a forest version to Iraq. And the planetary leader is Saddam Hussein, and I was arrested and sentenced to your worst nightmare. And when in Iraq, whatever they did to me, I'm not entirely sure right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"But whatever they did to me, it's we can consider this to being the worst nightmare of any Catholic, now, but a it's chemical version of a possession. Whatever they dosed me with is acting like Warfarin, and if I return there I'm trapped, but the count of how long I have, before the conversion is permanent. I've got five days and by midnight of All Saints Day, I don't break it by then."_**

 ** _"And I'm screwed, but the only ones that can help me with this are the duo that were with Bowdern, he's more then just my father's coach. He's my adoptive grandfather, but during this mission, I realized they're trying here. Was to break the link between me and Sam as I told them that we're married. That I belong to her, the added problem in this now, was a case of protecting others."_**

 ** _"But to protect everyone else from this guy and the character that arrested me, I wasn't having anyone get arrested and subjected to what I'm dealing with. And threw myself up in their places to protect Jack from suffering a repeater of this, but my orders by you. All of you: you, Hammond and the seven as well as Matheson and Warren were exact."_** he said and his tone went firm then at the news.

 ** _"Our exact orders if you told me this, was under no circumstance rock that boat, you have to protect the civilians. But if that means my daughter and your team mates have to wait, that's fine. They can wait a couple weeks, but your orders are to protect the civilians, the miners and your team. And by not making any waves."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him firmly at that.

 ** _"Yeah I know,_** ** _but Jack O'neill wanted me to ignore direct orders, and_** ** _given to me by all of you. But the remark on Star Trek, the argument Wes had with Locarno. If you changed it to an adult argument right now, then you had the fight I had with him in the mines. But he deliberately ignored my subtle hints to that fact I'd been captured by these people, O'neill had a flashback now."_**

 ** _"To Iraq, he's lost his mind finally, and he needs serious help right now, but this is a damn conspiracy, they're trying to make me look mentally unstable. Just so they can throw me in mental health, or get me out of the program. And she turned the side effects of the technology on herself as a result. But their plan just fell apart, as I reported into you now."_** he said and his tone went firm then.

 ** _"Alright, I'm calling the guys, you just get out of the state, because once cross the state line, the cops can't touch you, and head for your professors. But if Sam figured this out, and knows about them, show her what happened in this mission and get in touch with Darrel. Because the sting operation just activated right now, son, I'm call Jerry and Ryan, just get your friend, and leave town."_**

 ** _"Be careful, and I'll see you soon now, son."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as they ended it at that. "Well that trap is set, as he turned the tables on you guys right now, because now that I know the truth, I'm helping him along with this mission. And he's getting Anna and Kevin and getting out of town right now at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at the computer as he activated it at then, smiling firmly.

As he logged into the cameras around the base as they checked every room as he heard the next report. ** _"We've done 3 full sweeps of this base and there's no sign of him."_** They heard Hammond say and they heard Sam say it then to him gently. **_"I know, but what he said last night could be worth looking into. But why ignore going downstairs, something doesn't make sense right now unless..."_**

 ** _"Damn it, Cassandra, go further down the symptoms get worse, up and out, and they start easing up, he grabbed that key card. And it's because, in his eyes it's too dangerous by using the tunnel access tubes. So it's the elevator, and if that tells me anything right now, it's he needed to get as far away from the gate. And as possible right now, it's reverse psychology last night right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"He said that to us to get us to prevent him from letting him go back at all."_ **she said as they heard a new voice. **_"Yeah and it gets better, we lost another archeologist, Dr. Thompson went MIA as well. But if this says anything she knows him better then we do, if she knows where he went. That could help right now, what's also missing are the vials of whatever drug he brought back."_ **

**_"Well lets see where this leads right now."_ **They heard and he smiled as he arrived at his apartment building as he then left the car as he headed for his apartment. **_"Wait a second, he took the drugs with him this morning, why would he do that?"_** Hammond asked and Sam closed her eyes at that. ** _"It's because he needed the evidence and decided on bringing it to the trio and Father Thomas, Sir."_**

 ** _"Whatever Father Thomas taught him, and believe me, I've no clue what it was he was doing research on when he headed for Saint Louis. Just before Jolinar took me as a host, but whatever it was, it's connected to why he took those vials with him right now. And the amount of hate in his voice at Colonel O'neill last night, it's got to be important right now, because if this explains it."_**

 ** _"Whatever O'neill did to cause that in him, it's clear he wants out of the program, he's sick of the rules, of not being to open up to them. And he's homesick right now, but then that makes more sense to me. Because as I said, I saw his memory of his parents, he never got the chance to properly mourn. Because the job was forcing him to keep going, so he decided to resign."_**

 ** _"But there was always a loophole in the rules, and in this case, if he gets them to compare the tv show to the fact he's been gone for nearly 3 years. It's enough all of his friends in the outside of the program are going to put 2 and 2 together, and once they realize it, they're going to next question. Said question is how far back was the keeper in reality, answer just short of a month ago."_**

 ** _"Jordan hears that and he's going to kill O'neill and possibly anyone like O'neill for nearly killing him right now. Because he got caught in a cave in, before whatever reason that Warner went into the bathroom to check. But whatever those drug vials are, could possibly be the reason. That he's feeling this sick right now, they're also possibly a control drug and he decided now in this."_**

 ** _"That the further away from the gate he got and the weaker the influence now, so 16 decks above the SGC it's weak enough that the pain has lessened. But right out of the base and 10 miles into town, it's now very weak. And he's in total control and he wants to be free of the planet for good right now. So if that tells me anything right now, the it's clear to why he got out of the base."_**

 ** _"And it tells me whatever they did to him, explains why we've been finding blood in strange places all over the base right now. Whatever they did to him and this could be the reason his cells lost the ability to function properly here. If one of those drugs was a blood thinner acting like aspirin or warfarin, then it's just made it clear right now, death by a thousand cuts right now."_**

 ** _"We can't just leave it there, we have to study it', and I think that's the key, reverse psychology, he did the research battery. But there was no way in hell that we're bringing that to earth, he told me he pulled a cross and double cross. Just to get us off the damn planet, saying he'd marry her, but once on this side of the gate, he decided to do your orders for you and locked out the planet."_**

 ** _"This mornings attack, could be whatever was part of his research as well, but in his eyes the only people that he could go to. And who would help him, without turning him in are the Jesuit order, sanctuary. And to them, once they heard and saw him looking like this, in their eyes, especially Raynor. Then it's enough they're not turning him over to us, because they just got him back."_**

 ** _"And he hasn't seen his friends, Father Thomas or even Dr. Jordan in close to three years and frankly. To them, it's screw letting him come back right now, he's not returning till he's physically, emotionally. And possibly spiritually recovered and probably not even then. As he gave you his resignation last night, it's he was serious, he's had it with the way things are right now."_**

 ** _"But the first it's clear that he left to get away from the colonel, he's deciding to return to a normal life now just to get away from Jack. That resignation was a way to return, but he's not doing base duty anymore, he's sick of this. So it's either he works on the outside or we lose him for good here at the moment. But that's what he was saying, 636, it was code for returning to a normal life."_**

 ** _"So he works on the outside, or not at all and nothing the do is changing his mind right now, whatever plan this was that the NID had for him. He decided that to jump it, it's by having his friends see the evidence all over his body, whatever it might be. But to him, it's he's being freed from the CIA attitude of the NID and he wants his freedom."_** she said and he nodded to her firmly at that.


	11. SG-1 Redone Part IV: Reunions

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 1 of The Storyline of the Star Trek side of this story opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline, in SG-1 ends at chapter 20. While the start of the new timeline opens in the weeks leading into WWII, before the first generation enters college. And the start of the Stargate program activates during the Roswell incident leading into the Cold War.**

 **Chapter 11:** **Friendships Rebuilt And Getting Caught Up: Part III**

As he answered her at that as he said it. ** _"Well then we have to trace his movements by the credit cars, or at the very least the paper trail now."_** He said and Daniel smiled. **_"How do you expect to do that when the cards are in pieces on my kitchen counter dad, and with Anna knowing me better. And better then you do, all she and I have to do is ditch our cars and you lose the track here."_**

 ** _"And Jack, you better get the check back there in that idea, because if you and Frasier were as smart. And as you make yourselves out be and knew me at all right now then you'd know where I was going at the moment."_** Daniel said firmly, as he quoted his video taped self then as his new friends. And team mates exchanged smiles, as he waited for her to put it together before she hid a sigh as she said it then

As they heard her next remark as she said it to Hammond. ** _"General, I think that what he told us wasn't just a case of making up a lie right now in this. But he seemed on edge last night, before he collapsed, so I'm thinking he took off. Just to get as far away from the gate as possible right now."_** she said and he knew the older man nodded as he answered her at the news as he said it then to that.

 ** _"That's the case, then where did he want to go exactly right now, did he tell you that?"_** he asked and she sighed. **_"The flashback of the accident in his parents case, if he got hit that hard, it's possible he went to see his father's friends. From what he told me they're members in the order, the Jesuit order. But if he decides to go to Chicago and see Dr. Jordan and his friends that works too."_**

 ** _"His teacher in theology was a priest no older then you are actually, though whatever he taught him now. This is the reason he had to get as far away from the gate as possible at the time right now. Whatever they did to him on that planet, he had to get as far away from it as possible. So he left and 2 to even 4 states over it's strong enough, the influence is so weak it's not hitting him."_**

 ** _"And as hard, so let's check back with them, ask them if they could help us, but if necessary, I can go looking for him myself, but just me. Because it's going to be like the movie, in his eyes the U.S. marshals are the duo and the NID. But to him, he's not coming back or turning himself in, because whatever this is. This psychosis regarding him is, to him, the trio and the NID are the enemy now."_**

 ** _"So they want him back and once his friends see him, they're deciding it's screw turning him in, we're going to help. But in order to determine that, in my case, just send me, I know the most about his past. As he started his past to us with Dr. Jordan, Steven and Sarah, so we start there."_ **she said, before a soldier came running up to him then at that remark as Harper checked his belt at that.

Watching the S.F., he closed his eyes in faked realization as he read it out to her. **_"Aw crap, not only did he take my access card, but he's also got my radio. At the moment he's listening to the conversation right now, just to keep track of us in the search right now. But he knows the first place to check is the airport and his and Dr. Thompson's apartments."_** he said and they both nodded to the news firmly.

" ** _You're right I do and that's why I'm getting Anna, and the two of us are getting the hell out of dodge here right now. But think it over, if I was a teenager, who would I be right now, as it took Etana close to 8 hours to track him down on the show. So 14 added years and here I am, so you want to test me, just give it your best shot now buddy, because I'm not surrendering."_**

 ** _"You're never going to win this game, so you want to play games, I'll play games, but I'm going to win this one. And get ready, because your ass is mine and when the joint chiefs get through with you guys, Makepeace, Colonel."_** he said with a low growl at that. "To answer that question is you'd be my grandson as a teenager and I said the same." Crusher said and he nodded to him as they watched it.

As they watched Warner think it over and his eyes narrowed then, as he gestured to his partner and he gave him his radio. As he left the huddle together that as they nodded as Warner said it to that as he got it. "Yeah and now that I know you took the radio, I grabbed a second one and I'm trying to patch it through to your frequency. Just so I can talk you down right now, and before this gets worse at the moment, in your case."

"Though in your case, with you off the base, the effects aren't hitting you as hard right now as a result here. But I know you better then you think right now, but she doesn't as I've been the one patching you up repeatedly since we reached the point right now. But I knew if you were taking off then it's possibly going to different towns, and I didn't know which one yet." he said and Daniel nodded as they watched him as he got ready then.

As he grabbed the cross and put it in the bag, as he opened his wallet and chopped up the credit cards next and then grabbed the phone. "He's getting ready to call me right now, and with Anna on her way to his apartment. Before the three of us get out of town right now at the moment." Bishop said, as he did it, before he could dial out he heard an immediate call out from the radio, as he typed up a report to her then gently.

And then dialed her office number then as he sent a fast message to her. ** _'Guys stage acting, it's working out so far, so pretend you don't know where I am. I'm paying by cash, so make that clear to them, until we drop the bomb. But make it clear that, with the fact there's only one place to go, as we learned with Hathor. And a case of sanctuary here, so pretend I went to the trio in Saint Louis.'_**

 **"Redirect them between L.A. and Saint Louis right now, until we drop the act, but here's the medical report that your test results shot up now. But it's serious, compare the test result you ran to the ones that bill ran. And we go from there, but Bill made it clear right now, so let's do it.'** he wrote out and five minutes later he heard the base surgeon say it to him at that over the radio.

 ** _"Daniel you read me, Daniel come on, I know you're there, do you read me?"_** Warner asked gently and he sighed. **_"What do you want Bill, I'm not revealing my location, I'm not going back, I reached my limit. I'm going home, there's only three men who can help me with this and two are my family,_** ** _I'm going home. And getting the hell out of dodge here, if you have them in the room with you."_**

 ** _"I'm not revealing my location, I had it with the way they're doing things right now, this plan of their's crossed the line, if they want to treat me like this. Then the hell with it, I'm getting out of the damn program and returning to the real world. So answer this, just how much can one person take, before they decide. They won't listen, then they can save the damn planet themselves here."_**

 ** _"I risked my life, soul and sanity for that bastard, I risked my life to protect Sam from a sick bastard and they're determined to destroy me right now. So why should I return, without them following through with me there. It's their damn plan falls apart, well let it fall apart, but I had it with this psychosis. And of theirs, he nearly gets me killed, I've suffered a trauma I can't get over."_**

 ** _"Can't you understand, I don't want to stay if this keeps up, all I have left of the sextet that helped my parents raise me are General's Matheson and Warren. And the two Jesuits I'm going to see, I'm going home, but I'm never coming back, don't you get it, they're my family. So leave me alone, you're not talking me out of this, I made my decision, I'm resigning from the program."_**

 ** _"I'm not coming back, and that's my choice, if he's in the room with you, let alone Makepeace. It's screw it, you want me gone, you got your wish, I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back, so back off."_** he said and he heard a sigh to that news. **_"I know, I understand, I get it, and with that, I'm not calling to get you to come back right now, I just realized why you took off in the first place."_**

 ** _"This isn't just about the side effects, is it, it's about the curse or posession, whoever these men are you're going to see they know what to do. Because they did it already, right, is that it, you finished your father's research. And decided they were the only ones that understand, we can't help you, but they could?"_** he asked him gently and he swallowed hard as he answered him then at the question.

 ** _"If Jared knows anything, he's going to agree when I say this, but as my adopted brother. And with that, he's going to say head for what's left of our father's coach's team. But you don't get it Bill, you say you do, but you don't, in truth I haven't seen my family in 25 years, I just found the first. And of my adopted family when I found Jared, Hathor was the start of this now."_**

 ** _"But why do you suppose I was relieved to see Matheson when we did that conference meeting, huh, it's because he's my mother's best friend. He's my godfather, the Warrens, Dillon Warren is my uncle, his wife is my godmother. That's why I'm leaving, I've had it here with the NID, with Jack, I'm resigning, but I want..., I need to be with what's left of my family right now."_**

 ** _"And screw Jack, screw national security right now, but he got me into this, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this condition, Dillon's an MD."_** he said as they heard the suppressed sobs in his tone. **_"No don't say it right now, the accident is so clear, it's like it was yesterday, but my parents are gone. I lose a man I love like he's my grandfather, and then I get the news another is gone as well."_**

 ** _"But since my parents were killed in the accident, this time though, it's screw the law, if I had the chance 22 years ago I'd leave anyway and go to them. 20 to 22 years too late, but so what, I'm not missing out on this one chance. And to return to what's left of my family, and Jared's in the military and he's not aiding a fugitive case now, but here's the issue while I'm at it at the moment."_**

 ** _"Let me ask you something, if you had a memory return that you hit you so hard it dragged out your inner 8 to 11 year old. Who would you turn to when all that's left of your family priests, and the leader of the trio was your father's coach. While the others are the duo that were connected to the man that was your adoptive grandfather, I just found my uncles without realizing it."_**

 ** _"But they're the only ones who can help me, they did it 42 years ago, and they know me better then you do. So what's wrong with going to someone outside of the program right now, I needed this break. And ever since Jolinar at the rate this is going how long before something causes me to quit. I can't do this anymore, I just realized I found them, the memory is like it was yesterday."_**

 ** _"My grandfather died when I was 18 and then I just learned, before this mission the fourth member of their group passed when I was 22. I don't leave now, and who's going to be next, don't you get it, they're all I have left of the quartet. I'm sick of the lies, I'm sick of hanging around a bunch of black ops. I just want freedom now and if it means leaving now, then so be it now."_**

 ** _"I miss my parents, two members of the quartet are dead, they're all I have left, that's what I meant, 'have to go back' go back is go home. But..., but I don't go now, I'm scared I'm going to lose of them next. So just leave me alone."_** he said as he switched off the vox at that and checked flights as he smiled as he saw one leaving in 3 hours then and nodded to that gently, as he listened to him.

 ** _"Hello, Bishop residence?"_** he said and Daniel smiled in relief. **_"Kevin, you wouldn't happen to know a Daniel Nicholas Jackson by any chance, would you?"_** he asked and they immediately heard the voice go alert at that. **_"Yeah I do and he's my best friend, why exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled. ** _"Kev it's me actually, listen I need your help, you have to come get me, I've got a serious problem here."_**

 ** _"And one that only Father Thomas would understand right now, but do you remember my doing studies on possessions. Long story short the reason I went underground just barely killed me here and I need you to come get me. Please, just come to my apartment, I need your help."_** he said and they heard his voice say it at that as their version quoted the answer to him gently as Anna smiled in relief.

 ** _"Yeah sure thing bro, where do you live exactly anyway?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled as he quoted it to him. ** _"1725 Riverview Rd, apt. 5-12, but once you see me, you're going to understand why I need this and you guys and Sarah, right now. And as to why exactly, it's because my job in civil services, it just barely got me killed right now, long story short, hanging around with a bunch a black ops."_**

 ** _"It's hazardous to your health right now, man, but we got 4 to 5 hours, before they realize I'm not even on the base. And when they do, they're coming to my apartment, so we have to make it fast right now."_** he said and and Bishop smiled as he answered him. **_"Yeah alright be there in ten minutes, bro."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he hung it and ran his hand through his hair as he relaxed at that news.

As he took a shower and changed clothes into his favorite sweater and sweat pants, and then brushed his hair back. As it went from light brown back to the golden sandy brown of his normal look as he also grabbed his spare set of glasses then. **_"Good to be back in my own skin again right now, time to go home."_** he said smiling as he grabbed his duffle bag and grabbed 20 books from the shelf and Sam smiled at the ones.

That he grabbed then as he grabbed a fresh journal and bagged it up then before grabbing a notepad as he wrote down every injury that he took and a severe medical report and Warner nodded. "You're writing the report to give to the head doctor at the institute, so they can deal with your injuries once they broke the pact there finally." he said and Daniel nodded as he waited before there was a knock on the door then.

And he went to get it as he saw his friend there. ** _"God am I'm glad to see you Kev'."_** he said and the other man nodded as he hugged him tightly. ** _"Jeez you look like hell what's been going on lately if you had to come see me."_** he asked and he sighed as he closed the door. **_"Long story, but our research on cultures that dealt in the occult and black magic, I was running extended research into it up there."_**

 ** _"At NORAD, in case someone had gotten completely obsessed with one of my friends and created a pact or curse to keep them in their culture. Only the irony is I wind up being the one that research hit here. I just returned from a mission to the said culture and 2 hours after that. The stages of possession went off one by one and I found this on my chest."_** he said to him and took his shirt off at that.

Standing up in shock, Bishop took a look and felt his anger start growing at that. ** _"Who's damn fault is this exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. **_"My team leader's, he's had a relapse and flashback regarding his mission to Iraq. But I just realized the added problem regarding this, but, alright. I suppose you've been watching a tv show called Stargate SG-1?"_** he asked and his friend nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah and I..., oh dear god, you're not serious, that's really you Shanks is portraying?"_** he asked and Daniek nodded to him. **_"Yeah and my wife is the woman Tapping is portraying, but that show was created so you knew what was going on. But we made it enjoyable enough that nobody would ask questions to why the entire country military mobilized."_** he said and the man nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"So how far back was the game keeper exactly?"_** he asked softly and Daniel closed his eyes in pain as he sat down as he leaned forward shaking in grief and Bishop rubbed his back. ** _"Hey it's okay, just tell me, I know you miss them, it's okay."_** he asked and he swallowed hard as he answered him. **_"The episodes were set two weeks to a month apart between each other, but the keeper now, this situation I'm in."_**

 ** _"It's the direct aftermath of it now, in fact 989 was a few weeks ago, just short of a month, but the memory hit so hard, that my memories of the quartet. The ones that did the Manneheim case in the Saint Louis Jesuit order came back. I never got the true chance to really recover from my parents death at the time. But my guardians were two generals and the entire team that did Manneheim."_**

 ** _"But the memories in that mission, it was like it was just yesterday it happened, along with that I found this photo album. And with it in my dad's effects was the cross that Bowdern used on the demon that possessed Manneheim. Calling Bowdern's partner in that, I just learned their boss passed when I was 22. But my parents, Bowdern and now the archbishop, I made my choice now."_**

 ** _"And I was going home after that and before I could leave so I could go home, O'neill says he's already taken the mission. And the planet leader's daughter, of this particular episode since we hadn't gotten around to making it yet. As the episode was PG-13 and it switched to related R material here right now. But she set a trap to capture herself another suitor and I wind up being the victim."_**

 ** _"But O'neill's memories his own stint and the mission he went on in 1982 jumped forth and as a result of his actions I'm nearly killed in a cave in. But these people were more then just the planetary inhabitants. The ones living in the palace, they're a cult and they tried to drag me into it. As one by one the stages of a possession activate and Frasier sedated me as a result."_**

 ** _"Warner made it clear that sedatives and pain killers made it harder to resist I needed to stay focused. But her idiocy could have killed her, two guards and Oneill and now to top it of, I had to get out of the base. And as far away from the gate as possible, it's like the situation with the girl we saved from Hanka. Same situation, but it's three in one, but that, Charlie and finally medical stuff."_**

 ** _"But here's the dangerous thing about the technology now, but 1) the Tok'ra, they're the offshoot to the aliens Jack exposed us to. They never used the technology unless they didn't have to and when they did. They immediately got out of to not be tempted to use it again now. 2) never mix drugs with it or it causes a speedball effect, 3) once done using it, get into the direct sunlight."_**

 ** _"Because it drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from the body, 4) if encountering one that's malfunctioning proceed with caution. As it speeds up the conversion from the good you into the bad you. And 5) the only way the technology can not bring you back is if you hit the brain with a staff blast. Do that and there's no chance in hell of them bringing you back to life now."_**

 ** _"Uncle Darrel and Uncle Dillon asked me to run a battery of tests on that thing just to prevent it from ending up on earth. 1/5 of the way through the testing and I got arrested by the planet leader and his chief mine medic. And subjected to my friends worst living nightmare as soldiers. But seeing the lunatic that was the other interrogator, I had a flashback to my third home, foster home."_**

 ** _"Just before we met in Connecticut, but at this rate, I'm sick of this job, I want to go home. And return to what my life was before I was recruited for this damn program."_** he said and Bishop nodded as they saw his eyes firm up at that. **_"Come on you're coming to my place, and then we're heading for Chicago, you have to tell Sarah and Steven what you been doing and where's Anna."_**

 ** _"Is she here?"_** he asked and before he could answer that, the doorbell went off and he went to get it to find her standing there. ** _"Before you say it, I'm not here to turn you in, I'm coming with you guys, we got to get the team back together, now."_** she said and they both nodded. ** _"Alright let's get the hell out of here, we're going home."_** Bishop said and they nodded as they headed to Bishop's car at that remark.

 ** _"Frasier told me you staged the attack to escape and it worked right now, well with the fact you're closing the accounts it helps in our favor._** **_Long story short at the moment, I just did a break out myself. And one that would take them 5 hours to trace, because once they realized we're not even there at the moment."_** Anna said and he nodded, as he answered her gently at that remark smiling.

 ** _"They're checking first my apartment, then yours and find the cars in the front drive, and everything's there. Aside from your cross, three weeks worth of clothes, your favorite books, two journals and your credit cards are in pieces on the kitchen counter, so what now and how long do we have. To break that pact?"_ **she asked and he dropped the bomb as he looked between them as he said it.

 ** _"I've got only five days left and if we don't break it by midnight on the fifth day the change is permanent or its going to kill me."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Then we have to get to the institute, though they read the file report you wrote up on this. And it's never mind screwing around you need immediate surgery and we have to break that pact and fast."_ **Bishop said and he nodded to him firmly then.

 ** _"Like the Manneheim case, it's doing the exact same thing right now?"_** she asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah but my dad's a member of the order, I'm third generation Jesuit, but once they see that cross, the duo. And they see the photo album they're going to know they found me this soon. After the sabbatical I took before Sam got turned into a host."_** He said and they nodded to him at that.

 _ **"Alright, here's the plan, whatever's in the account, the full amount, I want each of you to take it out, and I'm calling the bank to close both accounts. And I'm calling the credit card companies and telling them to close it. Those checks are just for show now, as I leave a fake paper trail from one state to the next. And once we're out of here and in Chicago, it's going cash only now."**_

 ** _"As I pay for 3 first class tickets and then seven as we head for Saint Louis, and once there the checks are being burned and I'm living off my entire income as we wait it out. You bring the drugs they dosed me with, because the institute is going to need it. Now, to break the connection here now at the moment, though they see why."_** he said and she nodded as she passed 3 bottles to him as she finished.

 ** _"And they're going to kill them when they hear this right now, and by that I mean O'neill and Frasier, as well as Makepeace right now. God whatever their intention was is enough you're looking like you've been exposed to repeated drug dosing."_** she said and he sighed as he said it to her. ** _"In a way I was, but I need that antidote synthesized, just so I can recover at the moment here."_**

 ** _"And that's not if I have a relapse, in regarding the strand of pneumonia I had as a kid right now."_ **he said and she nodded as she threw her phone in the garbage can as she left the room first as he gave her the card and she headed for the bank. Before he got on the line then with them. ** _"Carl, yeah hi, Daniel Jackson, listen my friend is coming to yank every dime I've got in my savings there..., why."_**

 ** _"I'm closing my savings account and my checking, so expect my other friend to come next one she gets back to where I'm hiding. Yeah that's it exactly, I'm closing them for good here in Colorado Springs...,. Uh huh yeah that's right, and thanks, yeah you too, take care."_ **he said and 20 minutes later she returned, before Bishop left next and they headed for the airport as he headed for the ticket counter.

 ** _"Hi, could I get three one way tickets to Chicago, Illinois."_** he said and the desk clerk looked at him gently. **_"Kind of short notice isn't it, kid."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Yeah, but I'm paying in cash, one other thing we'd like the first class seating, and is the section just under the cockpit empty?"_** he asked and the clerk typed it in and then looked up as he answered him then gently as he said it to him.

 ** _"I take it you're attempting to get away from your coharts in the military if you're doing it this way right?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he told him the truth. **_"The tv show that has characters going by our names, my friends and me. Is no tv show at all, I'm the young archeologist that Shanks is portraying. But the last mission that didn't get turned into an episode, yet, is the reason for this."_**

 ** _"But I'm on the run from the leader of my team and the leader of the medical team now. But I just suffered a mission from hell, not literally, but now I have to get out town. And I need to go to my mentor and my priest, so with that in mind, it's a matter of survival in two ways. For help now, I need to leave town here, so if anyone from the base comes here, say I headed L.A., please."_**

 ** _"You've seen my episode ark ever since I found the Heliopolis, well the last 5 missions since Maybourne came into the picture have resulted in this. O'neill is working for, whether he wants to admit it not, the NID. I've humiliated them once too often, it's they decided this was the way to get rid of me. But this is my one chance at escape, could you help me."_ **he said and the clerks nodded firmly.

 ** _"We will son, just give me five minutes and..., yeah okay there you go, take care of yourself, the plane leaves in an hour, so better get going. Jake go with them and never mind check points, it's normal proceedings, what about your luggage?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. **_"Carry On, for all three of us, we're used to this and we're used to living by suitcase when on a dig right now."_**

 ** _"I know you don't normally do this, but make it seem I payed you by check, and create a fake ticket to L.A."_ **he said as he wrote out a check and gave it to him and he ran it through the system and smiled. _**"Yeah alright kids, you're clear, and..., aw crap, whoever was tracing your paper trail, they just caught us. So make it fast guys**_ ** _get going or you're going to be late."_ **he said and they nodded to him at that.

As they grabbed their stuff and Daniel checked his watch. ** _"We got 15 minutes until they get here, and I don't doubt it's Jack, Sam, Teal'C and a squad of S.F.'s they sent after us. Alright never mind check points tell them we're not carrying anything dangerous. We're heading to a dig site in China, my friend Dr. Bishop is an expert on Chinese history, and this first trip is the start of our mission."_**

 ** _"I know you all just over heard this conversation people, but that's me Michael Shanks was portraying on tv and now that you know I was right. I'm the leader of the department that is civilian ran and military help, but first. I've got to shut down the NID determined to get me out of the program. So from here, the next episode is taken out of the equation, and I'm leaving for the rest of the season."_**

 ** _"But I'm leaving a paper trail for them to follow until I'm ready to return, but until then, I'm taking an 18 month to 2 year break right now as of now."_** he said and every person that over heard the conversation between him and the clerk nodded to the request. "Well if that doesn't do it nothing ever does right now." Mark said laughing at that remark and they continued watching it then as the girls tried to hold it in.

As Jordan saw the car driving into the parking lot of the airport and he nodded. "I take that's O'neill and several members of the security forces at the base?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah it is, and he doesn't realize I'm on the plane headed for Chicago and not L.A., but Catherine would do this herself. So for us we just lead guys like O'neill and his U.S. Marshals in circles for a bit." he said and Jordan nodded with a chuckle.

As it pulled into the parking lot as they saw the trio and six guards get out of it then as Raynor started laughing at that. "Not a second too soon, they don't realize you're on the plane just leaving and instead are expecting to find you in California. If that doesn't do it nothing ever does man, but that's classic right now. But you guys come to me and we get you out of Chicago and take it to Saint Louis and how does the Air Force now."

"Expect to find you when the curator and the archbishop told them to say you're in L.A.?" he said and Hammond nodded bemused. "Nice false paper trail young man, if that doesn't do it nothing ever does and now we get decoyed as the clerk sends us to L.A.. And while you kids are in Chicago and getting ready to head for Saint Louis now." he said and Daniel smiled at him gently at that remark as he kept it going then at that.

"Uncle Darrel would you consider that if I went to my real next of kin, you, Walter and Ray, as well as Uncle Dillon, you and the joint chiefs could turn the decision over. That I went right to my legal guardians, you guys now, and before they get this insistant to bring me back into the fold?" Daniel asked again and they nodded. "Yeah we do, but you'd have to call us the second you get to Chicago, this way we can over turn it."

"Because we and the president over rule the trio, and it's coming straight from the horse's mouth, so you call us, we tell them. That until you're ready to return, you deserve a break and it's the only help you need is spiritual help. And we can have you in counseling with the institute and the duo. As well as Ben until you're ready to come home." Matheson said and Halloran nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

Arriving at the terminal in Chicago, they headed to the car rental then as he paid them in cash and they headed for the college then. "How long do you suppose it's going to take them to realize you didn't fly to California, but you're in Chicago?" Raynor asked and he smiled. "Once Jack searches every college and museum there, he's going to realize they been decoyed right now." he said gently and they nodded as they arrived at the college.

"How much was in both accounts exactly right now?" Sam asked and he grabbed the computer to double check and checked his account from four years prior and tried to keep from laughing. "In total I'm a millionaire, 2.5 million dollars, and every dime was extracted from the accounts, I also had $250 in my wallet. So $1200 to pay for three first class tickets and then $2,500 to pay for a 7 hour drive and a car."

"And once in Saint Louis, I'm taking that will and activating the probate now, as I spend five months at home. And get settled into my family home as things change course for close to 3 years leading into Osiris now. As I kill him and the jar killed Isis at the time, so by the time I do contact you, we just destroyed three more." he said and she nodded. "And that's not if I knew you too well here right now in this as to why exactly."

"It's because if I did, I'd think it over and then ask to go looking for you myself right now, but I'm not telling Frasier I found you now at the time. And instead it's the ending result of meeting the trio myself, along with the duo and that's it now." Sam said and he nodded. "Well add that to Clipshow here in this so we can see what truths got revealed now." Hammond said and he nodded as they got out of the car and headed in then.

"And in the process, I get the truth to those scars all over his arms, legs and chest and when he shows me that pentagram and you're screwed, you two. Because once I get back and you're getting court martialed for it. As this was not only political sabotage, but attempted murder as I reported all of you to the joint chiefs. Before Matheson contacted the base to confirm that information." she said with a low growl as she watched it then.

Before they got into their teacher's class room and found the entire trio in there. **_"Guys, Dr. Jordan."_ **He said and they all looked up at him in shock. **_"Daniel what are you doing here?"_** Sarah Gardner asked him quickly as she moved to him and hugged him as he closed his eyes in happiness then. **_"God I missed you, I know we should have ended it better then we did, but I was hoping you'd come back now."_**

 ** _"Close to three years and now we see you, but it doesn't matter, whatever happened to cause it, it doesn't matter and it's a god send right now. We miss having the team in one piece right now."_ **she said and he nodded softly. **_"Yeah I know, and I missed_** **_you too honey, long story, but before we tell you here. I have to call Uncles Darrel and Dillon right now."_ **he said and they nodded to him.

As he dialed a number as he said it then. ** _"Get ready, Matheson is not going to take it well that they're treating this like I'm Kimball right now. And they're acting like the U.S. marshals on the movie guys, and the only help I need. And right now is from you guys and the Jesuit orders of both Chicago and Saint Louis. But I'm getting permission straight from the horse's mouth to tell you the truth."_**

 ** _"So you know what Anna and I've been doing leading into coming to see you guys."_** he said and they nodded as he activated the speaker and heard an immediate answer. **_"AMRIID bio lab IV, Dr. Matheson speaking, how can I help?"_ **he asked and Daniel smiled in relief. **_"Uncle Darrel it's Daniel, listen I need your help right now, I just staged an escape at the base a few hours ago, little over an hour."_**

 ** _"And from the base, headed for my apartment and it's because I got captured by the people on the planet. Of the planet of 636, and I just discovered, just before I shut down gate operations in returning to that planet. That they put some sort of curse on me and turned this into a chemical version now._** ** _Of the Manneheim case when you were up at Saint Louis as a kid, you and dad."_**

 ** _"On Bowdern's team, but disobeying direct orders, regarding the fact I know more then she did, she sedated me. And that could have killed everyone on the base, because the bastard that did it shoved his consciousness into my body. Knocking two guards unconscious and nearly breaking Frasier's shoulder, but I realized it's the same as Cassandra, digging further down into the mountain."_**

 ** _"The symptoms of that possession start speeding up, but up and out its getting weaker and four to seven states over its so weak I'm in total control. But I decided to go to my priest for help here in Chicago, just before heading home. Home to Walter and Ray, but the time table I have left, is only five days, before the effects are permenant, could you guys and General Ferretti help me."_**

 ** _"Call the president and Jumper and tell them to over rule they're trying to bring back, I need help sure, but its from my legal guardians. I need you guys right now, so could you help me out."_ **he asked and he heard a firm tone. **_"Where are you exactly anyway?"_ **he asked Daniel explained that. **_"I'm in Chicago, at my college and with my professor and friends right now actually, Anna's with me."_**

 ** _"And we grabbed up the third member of our team when we were kids and came here, but permission to tell my friends, professor and my priest the truth. Before I tell it to Walter and Ray, I've got the samples of what that lunatic used on me so they can counteract the effects of potion used. And I wrote out the entire medical report and battery of tests for this and the tests results."_**

 ** _"You wanted for that thing right now, so permission to tell them the truth."_ **he said and he heard a new voice. **_"Alright granted, but compare it to the tv show and tell them what we were doing when our department created it. And I'm hereby releasing you on medical sabbatical for however long you need it son. So when you're ready to return, then you guys come back, but until then, son, honey."_**

 ** _"You deserve a break, and I think this was a definite need for it right now."_ **he said and they nodded. ** _"Thanks Uncle Dillon, I got to Sam's father and he knows everything now, but I told him what happened and he's pissed right now. But it's a sting operation, he's gathering the joint chiefs into a meeting with the president at the moment, but it's him, me and you doing this together."_**

 ** _"But I'll call back after I get to Saint Louis, but I doubt the duo are going to take this well that Jack just barely got me killed in this latest mission. But first we set the trap here as we wait for them to call in, and once they do. Just drop the bomb on them, that we turned the tables on them. And Hammond gets the truth as he hears that the trio, Maybourne and Mckenzie are in this together."_**

 ** _"But it's a case of cross and double cross right now, we set a trap to see if he took the planet with its nasty little surprises. And the test results just came back from that psyche exam, they're. Whether they want to admit it or not, all NID, including Jack and Frasier."_** he said and he heard a firm tone. ** _"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century right now, cub, but you're on out of work."_**

 ** _"Just consider this a chance to do the job outside of the base, because until you're ready to return we're giving you time to heal son. Although getting the duo to back off could be a problem right now, and the secrecy of the program. It must be protected, and having the SGC hunting down two of its employees it's enough to jeopardize that, Ryan and we are making a command decision."_**

 ** _"So Doctor if they call right after Sam Carter arrives make that clear and I'm calling the base to over rule that decision here. Until my godson and Anna return to Colorado on their own, okay."_ **he said and they all nodded. _**"Alright thanks and we'll send the medical results from the battery you asked. We got a fax machine here, so what's your fax number exactly, so we can do this."**_

 _ **"Because we can work through this and frankly my students need a chance to fix their bonds right now."**_ Jordan asked and he explained that to him. **_"My fax is (240) 657-2375, and Dillon, his is (240) 555-2745. Son how far along are we here exactly, if you get that far away from the base?"_ **Matheson asked and he sighed as he answered him at the question then gently at that as he told him the truth.

 ** _"Stage two hit right after I got too close to 27 and he shoved his consciousness into my head. And when in Hammond's office when I got too close to the gate and the results were a repeater of Charlie Kawalsky. But it's three situations in one here, and I have the medical notes you need to keep that thing off earth now."_ **he said and they heard a thunk and knew he slammed his hand on the table then.

 ** _"Alright once Sam gets there, give her the paperwork, and send her back to Colorado after he shows you guys. In what caused his to suddenly reappear after two years, Professor, he's under your care and my coach's team as of now. And until we tell them to leave him alone, so tell them now after we end this phone call."_** he said and they nodded as he said it gently to him at that in relief.

 ** _"Sure thing and I'll call back later Uncle Dillon, Uncle Darrel, see you soon."_** He said and they heard a gentle tone. ** _"You too son, love you."_** he said and he lowered his head as hid a smile as he said it. ** _"You too."_** he said as they ended it at that. ** _"Well that's take care of that, alright, like I promised here now. But_** ** _I don't suppose you were watching a new tv show that came out last year 18 months."_**

 ** _"Called Stargate SG-1?"_** he asked and they nodded to him. ** _"Yeah we did, but what's that got to do with you just showing up after two years now."_ **Raynor asked and he sighed. _**"Think about Steven, after the lecture on my theory I suddenly disappeared as I got called in on civil services. And 18 months later a young man going by my name is involved in a military ran program."**_

 ** _"Involving going to planets and studying the living history and suddenly after the last episode only a month ago, I come back. So why is that now, why choose now to come back, if not for the fact I wanted to return home to you guys."_ **he said and Jordan stood up at that as he got it. _**"That's really you that kid is playing, so you're telling us the entire truth now, but the movie and the show."**_

 ** _"Every part the show is displaying is what you've been up to, and this was why you distanced yourself from us. I take it the officer and the woman at the lecture were the duo that picked you up after no one took your theory on the pyramids seriously?"_ **he asked and he nodded him. **_"Yeah that's right Professor, but the last few weeks, were the final straw for me, I got enough work done."_**

 ** _"To need a break, a severe sabbatical so I could come see you, but digging through my dad's stuff in the apartment, I found these."_ **he said and left them on the table as she opened the box and nodded as she saw the cross. **_"Third generation Jesuit priest and archeologist, you guys all loved basketball, some normal stuff. And to us, that's Ben and me, regarding tv right now and to us at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's if you want to watch tv, then watch something that keeps you strong intellectually, astrophysics and science fiction, that's the Star Trek tv shows. Or just basic science and that's the discovery channel or watching PBS, so why rot your brains watching that trash he likes, and when you can study right now. To me the fact that you chose to return to us only underlines that fact now."_**

 ** _"You're still you no matter how much time goes by, alright how far back was the keeper in reality son?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed. ** _"Just short of a month ago and this situation I'm in, is a result of the direct aftermath to it. But it's like the girl from Hanka, the further away from the base and gate I am now. And the weaker the link gets, but 4 states over its so weak we're both safe right now."_**

 ** _"But there were several reasons I came back, and all of them center around the fact, I miss my old life. With the fact I'm with you guys, it's going to take them up to 2 years to find me and by then, we just unlocked several theories. In the artifacts we been digging up right now, but the added problem here right now. Is because ever since Maybourne came into the picture here at the time."_**

 ** _"I've been run ragged right now, but I've humiliated them, the NID, Jack and Makepeace once too often. Because of the fact I got us results and they haven't, it was after the orbital attack now. That they decided they wanted me out, because they're humiliated at the fact. Now, that they gave in immediately on Hathor's control drug and I didn't."_ **he said and they nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"So up to now that was what you been up to since you cut contact with us and Ben, son, what the hell did they do to you, if you look like this right now?"_** he asked and he slumped against the table. **_"Long story, but I just returned from the latest mission and I've been run ragged right now, Professor. Is Father Thomas here, he's who I need the added help from, but I need you guys to hide me."_**

 _ **"For a while until I'm fully recovered from this one."**_ he said and Raynor nodded as he looked him over carefully. **_"What the hell did they do to you on this mission?"_** he asked and Daniel explained it. ** _"Prior to the mission..., alright between this episode and this episode, I was running research."_ **he said, pointing out the new additions on the computer, between the cliffhanger and when Jolinar came into it.

 ** _"Said research I figured would come in handy in case we had gone to a planet that was a cult and into the occult. And someone, or two, fell in love with one of us guys and put a curse on us, or just drugged us with a potion. Which as it turned out, I'm the victim of my own research, the planet we went to. The planet was ruled by Apollo and it was screwing around with black magic."_**

 ** _"The occult and demonology, to get us out, I had to go against my morality here now._** ** _I had to sin against love, just for the sake of the leader's mercy here, which he would not have given. The fact that I had to hurt her to get us out, I promised I'd never do that. I sinned against love and good for the sake of their mercy now."_** he said, trailing off and Sarah closed her eyes as she finished that gently.

 ** _"Which he wouldn't have given and without your sin, you had to get into confession with Father Thomas to unload that now. We understand, you never went against your morality before and to save Sam, and yourself, you had to now. It's okay, we understand it's not your fault, none of that was honey, you had to get yourselves off the planet."_ **she said as he slumped into the chair sadly.


	12. SG-1 Redone Part V: Stage Acts

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 30 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the characters of the possession into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 12:** **Friendships Rebuilt And Getting Caught Up: Part IV**

Before she pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes tightly as he hugged. **_"I love you, I always did Sarah, I'm never going back to the SGC, I think our only chance now. Is by creating a third branch and one that out ranks both of them together, only our department is civilian ran and military help. And we can bring in anyone we want here, but that's the biggest reason I left now, in fact."_**

 ** _"That's why I quit, I can't do it anymore, I never lied to you before and I've been doing that ever since I joined this program. I had it, I wanted to come home, I missed you guys so much now that I decided after the latest mission. And my legal guardians are the priests that did the Manneheim case, but Bowdern is dead and I just learned Hume passed when we were 22."_**

 ** _"But if I didn't leave now, then who was next, but before I could ask the general, in regarding me working outside the base and my going on sabbatical. Jack said he took the latest mission and we were leaving in three hours. But the Naquada was a trap, it's once the courtship rituals activated. And you're stuck there, but she does this to all her suitors and it's a test of stimulus."_**

 ** _"The drugs raise the sensitivity of your skin and nerves in the level to 50x's more then you can handle and to just get it to stop. The others agreed to stay there and married her servants."_ **he said and Jordan nodded as he answered him. **_"How many others were there exactly if you're the one that got away?"_ **he asked and he explained that to him as the quintet surrounded him gently as he said it firmly.

 ** _"In total there were 12, I'm the latest arrival at the time, but like the others I fell for her attempt at suicide. But it's the bait and switch, but the Naquada is the bait, the attempted suicide is the switch._** **_And I'm the one who fell for it, but it's not just the princess, I made it clear that I was married to Sam. But how I ended up in their clutches and here's where you're really going to be ticked."_**

 ** _"But I was nearly killed in a cave in and the mine medic, it's the Florence nightingale effect and the bastard is a bi-sexual."_ **he said and they nodded firmly at the news. **_"Great, I take it even covered in dirt, he saw she was just beautiful and attractive as you are?"_ **Bishop asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah and as a result, I knew whatever he told me was a factor here and now that I heard that."**_

 _ **"So to line up the remarks you gave us in code that day now, honey, we had an eavesdropper listening to the conversation. My dad signed the research grant on the damn thing and they needed a battery of tests run on it to keep it off the planet. The cave in did enough damage that you also had your optic nerve damaged enough that you were blind in both eyes, that damn things busted."**_

 _ **"Giving you three times the jolt, which explains why you didn't need your glasses anymore when there. But even with the adrenaline flow, you're running on fumes and asleep on your feet. But you had orders by dad, Hammond and the joint chiefs not to rock the boat so we had to wait it out. But the Naquada: yes, the damn thing: no and you got put into a case of blackmail here now."**_

 _ **"Said blackmail is that either you tell him why we were there or you marry her, that sums in it up in why you screamed at him in the cave. 'No you look, we got everything under control, God you never show us any respect. Now we're handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'. The I and me, is really us and we, you and me, always, I belong to you now, oh there's no getting out of this."**_

 ** _"I see why he left the base right now, whatever they did to him, the link is the same as it for Cassandra, but closer to the gate, the effects get worse. Further away and they start lessening and this far away from it. And nothing is happening at all right now."_ **they heard and he looked at the interruption as they saw Sam come into the room and she finished as she moved to him then as she said it.

 ** _"Daniel."_** They heard and Sarah stood up at that. ** _"Whoa easy, and Sam what the heck are you doing here?"_** he asked as she moved to him and gave him a hug as she pressed her forehead to his softly. **_"Yeah I'm fine, I don't feel anything and the worst is over now that I'm away from the base. But again what are you doing here and how did you find us."_** he asked her and she sighed as she said it to him.

 _ **"Took a guess and guessed right, but I'm not here to bring you back, so they call his office when I'm with you. And I'm telling her you're heading for whatever dig site there is. But what the heck's going on exactly right now if you came to them right now."**_ Sam asked and he sighed as he said it. **_"Long story, but I had to see my friends and priest as to why exactly, well it's due to my work."_**

 ** _"Just before Jolinar, now, it's I was in Saint Louis at the university library running research."_ **he said and she nodded as Jordan waved her into the room. ** _"What kind of research?"_** she asked and he said it to her. " ** _Research that was needed in case one of us got stuck on a planet playing around with demonology. And the occult, as such the lunatic that arrested me was a witch doctor, Sam."_**

 ** _"And this was needed in case a woman or some sick bi-sexual fell in love with one of us guys on the teams. And subjected to the guys worst living nightmare at the time as well here too._** ** _Well the theory turned practical on this mission and here's the real irony on it at the moment here. Into why I lost it last night, just before I left the base here and had Anna follow me, before you did."_**

 ** _"But I'm the victim that it landed on here at the moment as to how and why at the moment here._** ** _The lunatic that did it was a witch doctor, creating a pact that bound me to him, by use of these potions. And as a result you better have a better look, because it's not the technology and it never was right now."_** he said, pulling out the bottles and gave them to her and she nodded to the news then

As they nodded in shock to that, before Jordan could answer, he heard a new voice answer him. **_"Alright take your shirt off, if this is what I think it is son_**." he heard and he turned to find Thomas standing behind him and he gave him a hug in relief at that. As the older tightened his arms around him gently at that. ** _"Boy am I glad to see you, you're the one I need here actually though I came to see all of you. And it's because you've got access to the institute right now, that's what I need."_**

 ** _"More the Frasier or even Jack, I need you guys, it's not physical mental, or even emotional. It's gone spiritual now and that's why I had to get as far away from the base as possible. I needed you, Ray and Walter, you're my only chance at this."_** he said and Thomas nodded gently as he answered him. **_"Yeah I understand and before I can contact them, I need to know for sure, is this a curse, pact."_**

 ** _"Or something even worse at the moment cub?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he said it to him. **_"It's neither, but a chemical version to a possession, right after I got back, the first symptoms were like I took in way too much warfarin. Because the nausea was having blood come up, as I showed this to Warner and called out the security code for it now and then later on, before I went topside."_**

 ** _"As I was heading for my boss's office stage two activated and every laceration and scar I had on me started bleeding. Before I checked my chest and found this."_** he said as he removed his shirt at that and Sam straightened up in shock as she touched his chest. **_"Like Charlie, he knew the second I figured it out, it would be a repeater of Charlie blacking out twice at the time now in this last night."_**

 ** _"That wasn't you who threw that barb at me, either, I never really known what love is, well neither do you, you bastard. And we're from a planet that doesn't pull what you did to keep from losing their mates. Of either gender, so you want a fight over him and you're going to get one. So that's our demon, this guy that drew his name into your chest."_** she said dangerously and he nodded to her softly.

 **"That's why you came to them, case of sanctuary and that's the added catch at the moment, sanctuary. So as long you're with him and the others, these sick bastards, by that I mean O'neill and the NID like him, they can't touch you. It's in the rules, old roman rituals, and they used that in the Hunchback of Notre Dame, on holy grounds, they can't touch you."** she said and he nodded to her.

 ** _"You just read out the entire batch of information Sam, that's what I trying to tell you now, we had him listening to our conversation. Matheson, your father, Lou and Jared's fathers' asked for a battery of tests ran on the technology. And seeing what happens when you're already healthy as well, but the cave in. It severed my optic nerve and I was now blind in both eyes at the time now."_**

 ** _"But the amount of damage done would take six rounds in one that was working right now. But half that when it's giving two to three times the jolt when tampered with. But they were neutralizing the adrenaline to have a power advantage over me, and I was running on fumes. But three weeks of over time, I was asleep on my feet right now at the time, aside from that now to."_**

 ** _"Your father's: you, Jared and Lou, Hammond, the joint chiefs and Jumper all said the same thing. But under no circumstances rock the boat the safety of the civilians and the team's. That was to be my primary concern, so you guys had to wait till I negotiated your release. But this was necessary for us to keep it off the planet, the Naquada: yes, that piece of junk: no, but the 9 to 10."_**

 **"I used it 3 times and I was so exhausted, that I was close to collapse by that point. But they put me into a case of quid pro quo: either tell them what the hell we were doing there or marry her at the time. I'm sorry Sam, to protect you, I had to hurt you."** he said to her gently as his eyes filled with tears and she pulled him into a hug as she rubbed his back, before she pulled back a bit and answered him.

As she looked into his eyes gently as she said it then. **_"I know you so well, you had to break a promise to protect me, I understand Daniel, it's not your fault none of this was. And with that, you can tell the trio the entire truth later, regarding your guilt and breaking your promise to me."_** she said and he sighed. ** _"Is that all I have to tell myself?"_** he asked and she shook me her head as she said it to him softly.

 ** _"No more, the truth, I'm your soulmate, to protect me and the others you had to act like you're unfaithful to either me, or the girls. Aside from that, if the seven, dad, Hammond and the duo gave you orders. Then you had to protect us, and the others by any means necessary."_** she said and he sighed. ** _"It wasn't enough though."_** he said and she sighed as she took his hands at that remark gently.

 ** _"Daniel, you can't change things here, even if you could, what happened still would have happened. Come on we have to focus, it won't be long before they call and when they do, we have to make it seem like you're not here."_** she said and he nodded. "Change the wording in that and that's what Rick's friend's sister said to Rick, after they were attacked by that lunatic." Sam said and they nodded to her then.

"Murdoc?" Raynor asked and she nodded. "Yeah and us scientists have a love for shows that involve science anyway, take this one for instance. But why use a gun when you can defeat your opponents by outsmarting them, leading the in circles. And using your vast amount of knowledge, in physics and other hard sciences to defeat the opponent." she said to him smiling and Hammond chuckled as he answered her at that remark gently.

"And that's why I keep turning to you guys, you never use violence, you just use your mind and we won thirty scrimmages with Apophis and the other Egyptian deities. In seven years right now and it's because you're more valuable to us. Then the black ops and marines are now, all of you in the science and technical department are." he said and Sam nodded as Daniel smiled as he wrapped his arm around her back then gently.

"The Widowmaker, and the name of that mountain is ironic, because anyone that wasn't a skilled mountain climber could be killed. And if they had their equipment break halfway up the mountain, aside from that, it's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop at the end of it." Daniel said in bemusement. "Yeah and you hate heights, and you despise guns or the use of them, so how is that going to work out later on and the answer is."

"That, once we create phasers that look like our weapons, we're no longer shooting to kill, but why bother with the weapon when you can use your mind for this. Although what will I say is how many times do they have to kill this guy, before he stays dead finally. He got blown up and he comes back seven years later, he gets blown up a second time. And he throws him off the mountain, burned and drowned, I mean come on, seriously."

"He's like Freddy Krueger, burned three times, buried, blown up, come on enough already, just stay dead here alright." Sam added and the quartet started laughing at that remark. "That's the other tv show we had an interest in, he had a way with science that was helpful and used science as a way to defeat his enemies." Bishop said through his laughter and the trio nodded with a bemused smile as they refocused as they watched it.

 ** _"You guys are my entire life, I'm not losing you over something like this, and I know I made a promise to Kasuf, but until Jack is out of the picture right now. Let alone Makepeace, Maybourne, Mckenzie and Frasier are gone for good right now, I'm never going back. But we have to get the baby, if she's pregnant, and hide them, but I can do more on the outside then the inside right now."_**

 ** _"Track down more technology, we have several real ones on earth, hiding in the museum manifest, fine, I can grab it and turn it in. We have another host here as well, I can help you track him down at the time. And then whoever was tracking his host, as I tell them a bit of it, before the base gets involved. And my department combines with it and so on here, but either way now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Until they're gone for good in the program, let alone Kinsey is, I'm not returning to base, but right now, I need 2 years. And up to 30 months off now, just to see my family and friends."_** he said and she nodded. _ **"I take the institute is something none of us want to go near?"**_ she asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah, and it's the one that was used for Manneheim 42 years ago, honey."_**

 ** _"I'm not entirely sure, but if he was at several of the games when dad and the duo were at the gym during practice here. Then I think he considered the starting line up of the team as his favorite three players. But their coach, it was the priest that did the exorcisms on him at the time. Manneheim was 11 years old and my father and his friends 17 and freshmen at the university."_**

 ** _"My parents were his star pupils as he was also the theology and Latin teacher, after I were born, my parents named him and his team. As well as Archbishop Hume as my legal guardians along with Matheson and Dillon Warren. So as they did it once they know what to do, but the fact that its a chemical version to a possession the added side effects got a lot more dangerous right now."_**

 ** _"But that's why I took off actually right now, as to why, the stages shifted from one to two. But the first was sudden blackouts, a case of split personality and as result of realizing what it was that was going on. During my trying to get this one off of my body last night, the effects of the possession. They were acting like I'd taken in too much warfarin, a blood thinning effect now."_**

 ** _"As I started throwing up blood, and making it look like I cracked several ribs and they pierced my lungs thanks to the cave in now. Stage two activated and these lacerations on my chest, arms and legs started bleeding and found those on my chest. I also got the numerical code for how long before the change is permanent, but death by a thousand cuts now, but with that in mind."_**

 ** _"Warner said the test results were saying I was bleeding to death, but every symptom she read out to you was out of sleep deprivation. But that's why I look like this, but that's why I left, if they were determined to wait till someone got hurt or worse and it's screw staying on the base. I had to get to my legal guardians and fast, and there was only one place to go that wouldn't ask."_**

 ** _"Regarding questions, but page 64 in this book, it's an old roman ritual, if a someone who's possessed is not getting headway. And at where they're currently doing the exorcisms, they're taken to a church or some other spiritual place away from the crowd. Though with that in mind it's only one place to go, the Alexien Brothers Catholic medical research institute now as a result."_**

 ** _"And I know I said I'd die before I set foot in that place, but for the sake of my life and my soul, I have to break that promise right now at the moment."_** he said and Thomas nodded to him. **_"And now you really do sound like Bill right now, because Ray said the same thing to him when he brought that up right now. Though at the current moment with 1/3 of the priests gone that did it then."_**

 ** _"I'm taking Bill's place for that portion of it, but they know you better then I do and to them if they were around all your childhood. Before you ended up in the system and it's time I turned the chair back over to them for this. So for now I can look after you till we get there and then once done. I'm letting Ray take the lead and frankly in this case, I never took the time to do that research."_**

 ** _"But they did, so I'm following their lead in this at the moment, though whatever side effects come with it. It's working over time until I break it completely."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. _ **"Yeah I know and I lost half a day thanks to their sedating me right now and I'm running out of time. 2/3's of the stages have gone through and the attack on the base before I left."**_

 ** _"Was thanks to him hijacking me, so going up meant that the effects lessened, once I put that to the test. And here we go, I'm in full control, but we got to go."_** he said and they nodded. **"** ** _How long do we have on the clock left since you figured it out?"_** Sam asked and he sighed and dropped the bomb then. **_"If I don't break the connection by midnight, in five days and the change is permanent."_**

 ** _"You were right all along, Sam, but the change is permanent, if we don't end this now, but you remember what you said regarding the technology?"_** he asked and she nodded as she repeated the remark she gave the quartet. ** _"It would just screw you up permenantly and we would lose you anyway. And now that I got the time frame we have, I believe that even more right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"We waited out the clock, you break out of the base and come here and the next stop is in Saint Louis, but who were you going to see out there. If you came to Father Thomas, and he's got access to the institute?"_** she asked and he explained that to her. ** _"My legal guardians are the rest of the Jesuits that did the Manneheim case 42 years ago, and I'm the next generation case they have."_**

 _ **"But they learn that the NID tried to kill me and they're going to kill the only two officers on the base that act like them right now."**_ _he said and she nodded._ _ **"Jack and Makepeace, yeah alright and Frasier deliberately broke your advice and it results, now. In two men being knocked unconscious and her nearly getting her shoulder dislocated, so further away from the gate and you're safe."**_

 ** _"As it's just like Cassie, proximity range and the further away from the gate and the connection is now so weak, you're thinking straight right now. And that's my you doing the talking, I know you right now."_** she said and Sarah repeated that claim. ** _"Your him?"_** she said and Daniel sighed. ** _"Great, I know if anything it just turned into a classic case of Kimberly and Kat and girls, don't start right now."_**

 ** _"You guys separated two years ago before Catherine chose him and as a result of being together for close to 15 months here. Here's the result, Sarah he still loves you, but they've been together for fifteen months. And frankly I don't know if he chose to move on from Sha're or not, but at the moment here. This is neither the time nor place for this conversation right now, you guys."_**

 ** _"Because if she found us here and sooner or later as will the others at the moment, so we can discuss this later, but we have to focus here you guys. So can that conversation on the back burner and focus on the task at hand guys, okay."_** Anna said stepping between the duo gently and Daniel nodded to her thoughts as he exchanged looks with the duo in their gang as Bishop tried to hide a smile at that.

"Great that's just what we need right now, a cat fight over you, because every girl just like you reacts this way to you since you joined the program 7 years ago, man." Lou said as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "I know, but at the moment this is neither the time no place for this conversation. And when we're trying to keep from getting arrested right now." Anna said and Thomas nodded as Bowdern hid a smile at that remark.

"She's right, we can discuss relationships and things in the bonds at another time, but this is neither the time nor place for this conversation. And when we don't know how long it's going to be before George finds my office number right now so pull it together girls, now." Jordan said and Daniel nodded as his recorded self said it. **_"Ladies there's no reason for a cat fight, but issues in the job, here's the result right now."_**

 ** _"And the real sick irony of this is that I'm the one that my research just landed on here at the moment, so with that in mind. It's we got to get the institute involved and we lost too much time."_** he said and Sarah moved to him as she got a better look at his chest. **_"I'd consider, if you put the baphomet into it, I'm looking at the deepest regions of hell, in that right now as to why I'm saying this."_**

 ** _"Any person that studies demonology has a image of a pentagram ending up on their chest or hand and this one's an inverted one. So not Christianity, but demonology, they're screwing around with black magic on that planet. And created a potion to bind you to this demon that did this to you."_** Anna said and Sarah nodded in agreement as she repeated the last piece as they exchanged looks.

 ** _"When at my apartment, I called your father, and told him the truth in the way I did them Sam. I told him everything, regarding this mission and the keeper, last month. And he's so pissed he's ready to court martial Jack for attempted murder in my case and Teal'C's. And accessories of attempted rape in yours, he also knows that Makepeace, Kinsey and Mckenzie are involved in this."_**

 ** _"But he likes me and to him, like Hammond, our guess was correct, he chose me automatically when I told him how close we are. And to nut cases like Hanson and Jack."_** he said and she nodded in relief. **_"So I don't have to hide from him anymore."_** she said as the phone went off and Raynor slammed his hand on the speaker. ** _"Jordan's office, Raynor speaking."_** he said and they heard Jacob's voice.

 ** _"Hey guys, honey, Daniel just told me the truth at the moment, we've finished the meeting and they over turned the decision. Daniel and his friend are free to go, but I take it this was political sabotage. And to the highest degree at the moment?"_ **he asked and she nodded. **_"Yeah dad, I just saw the scars and lacerations all over his chest and with it, is the name of the lunatic that did it."_**

 ** _"I also just arrived in time to hear their conversation as his putting this into code for me just broke down the front door. So I know everything and I'm making sure that, excuse me here, but asshole is getting courtmartialed for this. The team's been split in half and Jared's father is Dillon Warren, Lou's father is Peter Ferretti, so General's Ferretti and Warren, so that sums it up."_**

 ** _"And next to it, is an inverted pentagram, these people are into the dark arts and demonology, but like he said. The tries in his case, are number 13, bad luck this time right now for her, they got an even dozen, but they blew it in his case. He just explained everything to me, but that research grant you signed, when they sent it to you, it's for the Goa'uld healing technology, the sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"If you saw the first film, it's that gold coffin that Ra used on him 3 years ago, but that's the sarcophagus. But the technology, though I had some knowledge of it now, they_** ** _needed more. Just to keep it off the base and off the planet, but though it makes you stronger physically. The down side is that it starts destroying the good in you, as it helps the Goa'uld keep a grip on their hosts."_**

 ** _"But they call in after you do, then the trap is set right now, because I don't doubt that Frasier and O'neill are going to be in the office with the general. As is Makepeace, but though they think they know him, it's the fact that they don't. Because going on a guess of where he was headed, I realized he was here to the university."_ **she said and he answered her with a smile at that remark.

 ** _"I know honey and a result, now that I know the truth, I don't mind, because it's as close to NASA as you can get right now. You don't have to hide from me anymore, regarding this, but the missions are cancelled until we run an investigation. And in the medical and psychiatric department of the program, but Frasier, O'neill and Makepeace, they're being dragged before us."_**

 ** _"And for a hearing and court martial, but the joint chiefs made me a member of the grouping now, I'm one of the officers in the joint chiefs now. If we find the Tok'ra, and here's the bad news baby, I just some bad news at the hospital. But this maybe our one way in as well."_** he said and she nodded to that. ** _"You can tell me later once you get to the base."_** she said and knew he nodded as he answered.

 ** _"Alright, but eta's fifteen minutes, if they call in the middle of the debrief here, so go ahead and tell them the truth."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Once I'm recovered, I'll make a visit to come see you General, so you can meet in this."_** Daniel said and he heard a gentle smile in his voice at that. **_"Alright son, see you guys soon, and be careful."_ **he said and they both nodded as they ended it at that remark.

 ** _"Yeah_** ** _alright the stages were going off one by one, within hours of us getting back, and stage 2 is what caused this right now. At the moment we're just a few days before the time of changing. But that's why I took off, I was running out time and I had to get to you guys. You're my only chance, the possession is the reason for why two men were knocked unconscious and Janet was hurt."_**

 ** _"But it took me fifteen minute to find what I needed, and I checked this out, before I came back and promised I was going to. But it just saved my life now, but read this, because this is why I waited till Sam had that premonition. I needed her to realize that it's far more serious then they think."_** Daniel said and and Thomas grabbed the book and opened it to the exact pages needed **.**

 ** _"Alright let's see here, because once I tell Ray this and he's going to be pissed at the moment. 'When a demon possesses a human body, the holy trinity marks the progression in three stages: the first stage is infestation, then obsession and finally actual possession. And once a demon possesses it's host, it feeds on the victim's soul.'."_ **he read out and looked at the lacerations on his chest then.

 ** _"What's the time of changing because none of us understood what that meant?"_** Thomas asked and he explained that. ** _"It's the five to ten day duration between October 22nd to November 1st, if we don't do it before midnight on November 1st, I'm screwed here."_** he said and they all nodded firmly as Sam looked at him with beyond worried eyes as Anna and Bishop gave a fast nod to the news at that.

And the quartet looked at it in shock. **_"That's the human demon that did this to you, and where the hell did you get that scar across your arm exactly?"_** Sarah asked him and he explained that, before he could though the phone went off. **_"Cheyenne Mountain, CO."_** Thomas read out and he covered his eyes. **_"Great that's just great, damn it Janet, can't you give me 15 minutes before you call right now."_**

 ** _"Because what if he's like McCallister and just hearing your voice scares him off, you ever think about that right now. He's afraid of you guys right now, so just back off and let me deal with this, would you please."_** Sam said with a low growl at that as Daniel said it for her as he finished that remark. ** _"Don't answer it, it's them, they're trying to see if I jumped planes enroute to L.A. and came here."_**

 ** _"Great timing though right now, we just arrive and already they're contacting you, Jack can't take the hint right now. There's 20 other archeologists in the program, and he's bugging the hell out of me. For translations and everything else right now, and this is the reason I left without a trace, he's running me ragged right now."_** he said and she nodded as she looked at him as he said it to her.

 ** _"I really hope you contacted Matheson, let alone dad for permission to bend the rules."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Yeah I did, in fact I called Matheson, Warren and Ferretti up at the lab in Maryland. And they said they were going to talk to the president and Jumper to get the order over ridden. But they gave the go ahead to tell the quartet the truth, and the truth about the tv show at the moment."_**

 ** _"I just revealed some it to them, but after making comparisons between why I left and Shanks is carrying my name. Dr. Jordan just put it together that the show was no show at all but the truth Sam, they didn't realize Anna's with us. But they understand, and they know so never mind cutting corners they're just as good as we are."_** Daniel told her and she nodded to him as she looked at them.

 ** _"Alright then I can tell you that truth guys, but I'm the woman that Tapping is portraying. But it wasn't long after Apophis attacked the base and our base camp. That our bonds start growing stronger, to the point that to him, we, the three of us, Sarah, my name is Samantha, Sam Carter. I'm his team mate, but I'm the one that knows about you guys, along with General Hammond now."_**

 ** _"But we, you, me and Anna, we became his entire life now, as the acts of a wolf at heart, I'm not sure when it happened exactly, but it did. But the reason the effects of Hathor's mind control didn't hit him that hard. And in the way it did the others was because of me now, but whatever he told you about the NID. Its political sabotage and now that he just showed me that, attempted murder."_**

 ** _"I'm taking sides in this situation and I don't care if I get court martialed for it, I'm getting you to safety after what you just showed me now. How fast were the symptoms speeding up as Siler said he heard two crashes in a storage room yesterday?"_** she asked and he sighed as he told her the conclusion. ** _"It's proximity range, just like Cass, the closer to the gate I get and the worse it gets."_**

 ** _"But the sedatives just turned the side effects on them and left the door unlocked, Sam listen to me, but the entire remark that this resulted in. Well it was based on your theory after Nirrti put that bomb in Cassie. But Cassie, Charlie and to tie it up now is your information on the damn thing right now."_** he said and she nodded as Thomas answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Alright tell us everything, this way we can make it clear that if you did come to us, that it's possible. Now you came to me and the institute for medical help and recovery. As you stand a better chance with us then you do with them."_** he said and Daniel nodded. ** _"Found a way around the gag order, and it's compare the show to our names and that does it to."_** he said, before his eyes widened at that.

 ** _"Oh god, I forgot about my prescription, I'm not risking another case here, and we're too close to the Great Lakes and my read outs. They say my systems impacted and crashed, we do this and I could catch it again right now."_** he said quickly and Anna quickly said it at that to him. **"** ** _Don't worry I grabbed it out of the medical kit in the office, with the fact you changed into these clothes."_**

 ** _"And because it's still freezing cold out there, we're close to Haloween and us this close to Canada and the Great Lakes you need to stay on it. And with us this close to Canada, you need to stay warm right now, or you're going to catch it again."_** she said and Sarah nodded. **_"The strand he caught as a kid, and whatever happened just impacted his system?"_** she asked and they both nodded to her.

 ** _"What strand, what are you talking about?"_** Sam asked and Sarah answered that one. ** _"He came down with pneumonia when he was a preschooler and just after he ended up in the system came down with it again. But that's why he never went up to your team leader's cabin or did any winter sports here. And why he stuck to warm areas, he's afraid of catching it again right now, Captain."_**

 ** _"In truth now that things hit this point, he'd rather return to the real world, or just find a way for him to bring us with him. As he's got the best of both worlds now, but secret lives destroys a person and that's what's he's feeling right now. That this just barely destroyed him and he needed a chance to return to his original life before you came into it."_** she said as she looked into his eyes then softly.

 ** _"But I take it Anna was with you if you said that, before you realized all three of you were in the same town and Rob's also in Colorado as well?"_** she asked and he nodded as he explained that to her gently at the question then. **_"Yeah, but the problem is that I know I'm good, but what's wrong with using the others. For once, and especially when I need 18 months to 2 years on sabbatical here."_**

 ** _"I wanted to go leave and sabbatical ever since we stopped the oribital attack and though I just got back from one, this was more along the lines. Now, of wanting a chance to be with who were my legal guardians in the past. But Bowdern is gone and I just got the news Hume's passed. If I didn't leave immediately and who was going to be next?"_** he asked and she nodded softly then.

 ** _"But how many blows to the heart can one take, before they return to the real, world and want to be free of what's destroying them emotionally right now?"_** he asked and Jordan nodded. **_"Either too few, or one too many son, let me guess, 989 it fell like it was just yesterday that it happened instead of 25 years at the time?"_** Thomas asked and he nodded as he wiped the tears off his face as he said it.

 ** _"Seeing it again, it was like it was just yesterday, next comes the fact my memories of the quartet are back. And the man who was supposed to be my mentor, my coach. He passed when I was 18, now I get the news that Humes is dead, and I'm nearly killed in the same accident my parents are. But that sums it up, I'm sick of this, I want to return home and live 2 to 3 years in peace."_**

 ** _"My parents dug up the cover stones connected to the one covering that gate, but the last good memory I had. And just before the accident was going to visit the quartet in Saint Louis. But my mother was Claire Ballard Jackson, her best friend is a medical General in AMRIID, while my Dad. He's got a friend also in AMRIID, and they're both three star general's in the medical research."_**

 ** _"And I just dug this out of my parents effects, I was enrolled at Saint Louis, but basketball, academic scholarship, I was intending on joining the order. But thanks to Ballard here's the damn result right now, guys. But my friends from the half soldier/half scientist department, and the spec ops, they're like us. But my closest friends were Sam, Teal'C, Lou Ferretti and Jared Warren here."_**

 ** _"But Jack threw me up in his place, so it's over with it now, but they, Lou, Jared, Charlie and Dave Dixon. They're on double duty with my team, so on protection duty, and they are not the problem, so no need to get angry at them honey. However the ones that are, that got me into this, are like Jack, and that's what Sam was talking about, and my answering remark to her on that."_**

 ** _"But I guess you wondered what happened after I got them, the Tollan, off the base right?"_** he asked and the quintet nodded. **_"Yeah we did, so what happened here if they're trying to get rid of you and tried this just to do it now?"_** Thomas asked as he crossed his arms and he explained that to him. _ **"Well it started after Hathor, but unlike Jack and his black ops buddies now, and here's the catch."**_

 ** _"You remember that academic's webpage you wrote up on Hathor, Steve?"_** he asked and the other man nodded and smiled as he got it **.** ** _"Yeah I do and Sam came to me with you indisposed, supposedly, well that answers the question. And into why she, or whoever that was is, just contacted us, you told them about your past starting with us and Dr. Jordan."_** He said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Yeah he did, but the added problem was after I figured that out, I also learned she's also got the ability to turn people into Jaffa. Which is what our friend Teal'C is, he changed sides and Cartego was his judgement day now. And the lord deemed him worthy of a second chance, I rallied the girls together. At the time here, and we did the job, but Daniel gave me enough to stop her."_**

 ** _"And then finished the job by getting our prototype back from her, but we in the science department, and us girls. We're never letting these guys live it down, and my godfather had the same reaction I did. And to thinking we thought he'd been killed a month earlier."_** Sam said and they nodded as Raynor said it. ** _"So I was her information source without realizing it now and as result here now."_**

 ** _"These guys are humiliated to the point they're trying to kill you, because us scientists are stronger then they are?"_** he asked and the trio nodded. **_"Yeah, but the problem is, now, I humiliated the NID three times in seven months. But the aftermath to Omac and the Tollan, finding the beta gate and possibly the gate builders earth manned posts, if there's more then one and the cliffhanger."_**

 ** _"So yes I did, starting with you, and here's the problem, regarding why they, the NID, is trying to get me out of the program or kill me._** _ **I was the one that resisted, as hearing she was like a queen bee, like the xenomorphs in Aliens. I was questioning her and then she tried to attack me, but as I tried to stop her. She hit me with a second dose and then sexually assaulted me at the time."**_

 _ **"After the girls drove her through the gate, Jack's anger at himself at the fact he got turned into a Jaffa, out of his own stupidly. Resulted in that anger being turned on me and he knocked me into the wall, but Jacob Carson asked me. For help to evaluate his mental state and this was test 7 of 7. And he flunked them all, as I went to going over what I knew with Hammond at the time here."**_

 _ **"Before we realized she took the GDO, it was prototype to over ride every access code used to get through the iris. I decided to get it back and they're pissed that instead of the joint chiefs giving them that mission. They gave it to me and I got it back, following that situation, after I helped the Tollans to escape, they, the NID, fired me, but refused to let me leave completely now."**_

 _ **"Saying my translation skills were still needed and I found billions of American dollars worth of technology in the follow up to that mission. Before I found the outpost that belonged to whoever built that gate and the beta gate itself now. And finally came the Intel needed to save earth, as I brought back a few hundred thousand in alien technology, and Intel needed for the fight here."**_

 _ **"But when I was on sabbatical, in Saint Louis, and not realizing I ran into the what was left of the trio that did the Manneheim case. They decided to start shoving up the missions, just running us ragged. Until they chose this planet, as a way to get rid of me, because once on their side of the gate. And the rituals activate you're trapped, I just pulled a bait and switch to get us out of there."**_

 ** _"But I've just been run through the alnighter from hell, before the effects of this possession started hitting me one by one. My only chance at survival, now was by what you taught me Father, but I'm not going back. And until I'm free of that lunatic, and maybe not even then."_** he said and they nodded angrily at that as they looked at the scratches all over his chest and arms then as he answered him.

As he rubbed his back gently as he looked at him with paternal love in his eyes as he said it then. **_"When with me its sanctuary and these fools don't_** ** _realize it, but we got connections to social services, but once on holy grounds it's sanctuary. And with the fact her father and the joint chiefs and the president. They are about to over turn the decision no use arguing over this right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"Then we're protecting you from them no matter what it takes right now, these idiots never learn and it's clear they're not as smart as you are. Just like Richard Kimble, you're great at hiding in public here at the moment. And you have the same appeal to hide yourself from them in this case anyway. But it's sanctuary and they can't touch you without getting arrested by the cops."_**

 ** _"But there's millions living in this country and 50% of us are scholars, priests and medical doctors and several others. One lone archeologist hiding amongst several hundred million people, it would take three years to find you by then. But once out of the state across the state line, their jurisdiction ends at the state line here in the manhunt."_** he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that.

Before he could answer him though the phone went off a second time as she saw the tag and she nodded and she grabbed it. **_"Dr. Jordan's office, Dr. Gardner, speaking, how can I help you, yes, and I suppose you expect him to come here."_** she asked and her eyes narrowed as she answered whoever on the phone then. **_'Turn on the speaker, Sarah."_** Jordan mouthed to her and she nodded as she activated it then.

 ** _"Alright go ahead, my professor and the rest of our team is listening to this."_** she said and Raynor covered his mouth to the duo and they nodded. **_"Before you say it Doctor, I'm already here, but he told me they're catching the first flight out to Athens. Just so they can do a country by country archeological dig search right now."_** Sam said and he heard a sigh as he he answered that as he said it to Jordan.

 ** _"Doctor Jordan, my name is General George Hammond, I take it she just told you our concerns over this then."_** Hammond asked and Sam gave a nod to Jordan and he nodded **.** ** _"Yeah she did and we already told her we haven't seen him and you just missed them, they left on the first flight out of Chicago. It was 10 minutes ago, in fact right now, they arrived three hours ago now here."_**

 ** _"But the flight gave them seven hours detour, here in Chicago, and they left to catch the next flight out and it left 10 to 15 minutes ago. And you already know that as archeologists we can come and go from dig sites as we please. But this was a short visit and he's heading for the Jesuit HQ in Athens. Before heading for the Vatican."_** he said and they heard a sigh as Warner answered that news firmly.

 ** _"Well after we lost them at the airport, we just lost track of my patient, he took off and we need your help in finding him right now. Because his condition is going to get worse, if he doesn't receive medical attention and fast."_** he said and Jordan nodded to that as he said it. **_"I don't suppose you got the message after he took off on you, with Anna with him, right now at the moment, but it's clear."_**

 ** _"That they had enough right now and what's wrong with letting a scientist take a break and get medical care else where then inside the program. Especially after you're the reason we lost two scientists and whoever was let out of that sarcophagus. Is the reason we never associate with your kind, and if he had told me the reason he's in the condition he's in right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"I don't suppose you considered the fact that he left just to get away from the base and before whatever happens next could kill someone right now?"_** he asked and he heard a sigh. **_"Look I know you see this in the way he does right now, but at the moment what's going on here could result in his becoming a danger to himself and others."_** they heard from a different voice at that and Raynor said it.

As Daniel wrote down a fast remark to that response gently. ** _'Tell them the truth, I came back to fix our bonds, you're my best friends, my mentor and priest. I came back to reconcile with you guys, before Anna and I met up with you guys in Athens, Steve.'_** he wrote down to him and he read it and then said it firmly to make it clear to them as he said it to her as he introduced himself to her while doing it then.

 ** _"Look, and my name is Steven Raynor, I'm his best friend and Dr. Gardner his girlfriend, but we know him better then you do and at the moment. In all honestly like we just said you just missed him right now. But he came back to reconcile with us, to fix his friendships with me and Sarah. And reconnect with our mentor and priest right now and just before we all head for Greece."_**

 ** _"But if he's trying to stay hidden from you guys right now then it means he's feeling better off now. And without you in his life and you getting into the messes he's trying to get out of right now. But from what I gathered from Sam it's clear why he left, he's had enough right now. You wanted him out of the program, you got your wish, he wants to live his life in peace right now."_**

 ** _"That resignation paper he gave you was so he could return to the real world, the outside world, so what's the deal. Had second thoughts about letting him go, or is it you're determined to keep him on a short leash. And never give him a true chance to rest and heal up, emotionally, away from you guys right now. Before you say it doctor and believe me I understand right now."_**

 ** _"I get that you're concerned about him, but at the moment I think he needs outside medical help right now. You just met him and you don't know him in the way I do, Doctor, aside from that. It's that our priest, in his eyes, our priest, once we became his students. He decided on the act of becoming our adoptive father, but once out of the state, he's no longer your responsibility."_**

 ** _"Back in the real world and once away from the program that's when it's no concern of yours if he chooses to come see us. And even if he does, what makes you think he'd let you bring him back at the moment. And definitely when he's on the edge of ending up in ICU, because his system impacted and crashed. Because you ran him ragged and to the point that he's close to a relapse."_**

 ** _"He's already suffered one serious relapse because he forgot to get himself out of the rain and by the time it hits him again, it's too late. So in my eyes, I think he needs medical attention and by someone not biased over the fact. That he's a civilian surrounded by military personnel and he needs another civilian for this."_** he said sharply and they heard a firm tone in the voice as she answered him.

 ** _"Before you say it, I don't suppose you considered he came to me for help exactly, do you, Doctor. Because only a truly devoted member of the church would turn to their priest in times of crisis, said crisis his soul was at risk right now. You remember what Captain Carter said, the technology would take everything he is and do permenant damage and you'd lose him anyway."_**

 ** _"So to him, it's why bother with dealing with your department, or your mental health department and when you think he's a threat to himself. When he can come to someone that he can actually get help from. Said help from the church right now, he needs me right now. Go back, he meant go home, to me, and his legal guardians who are just like me."_** Thomas said to her sternly at that remark.

 ** _"Let me make this clear right now Doctor, as you don't understand what he meant when he said that. But you remember the Roman Catholic Church rituals, when on holy grounds it's sanctuary and that calls for non violence. He came to me for help and I am his priest and explained certain things to me. But once on order grounds that's a sanctuary and you NID guys can't touch him colonel."_**

 ** _"But the remark of, 'I have to go back.', was he meant he had to return home, start at life before he met you guys. And then take it back another 17 years to when he was just a child, but he's thinking straight. And enough that he decided it's back to the beginning for him and where to. As I know if you checked L.A., and he wasn't there and he's headed for Saint Louis first."_**

 ** _"He's from Saint Louis, Missouri and we have a branch out there that's connected to mine so he's decided the only help he needs. And right now, is disconnect the link between him and the planet this started with. So why not consider it as spiritual help first, before emotional and physical_**. **_And once recovered and then he'll return, but until then we're not forcing him into it."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, that's why he left in the first place, he had no where else to turn to right now. And his soul is at risk right now, in jeopardy and he decided to turn to the only person, the people that could help him. Right now, were us of the Jesuit orders, he needs help and he had no where else to turn. Till he chose to turn to us now and came home Doctor, General and with that."_**

 ** _"You forget something else right now, that at times the cops decide on witness protection, here. And he came to me for help and the help he needs from me can do more good then yours can. He's not suicidal, he's thinking straight and he knows that trying to do your job for you could be the clincher. In landing him in mental health, so to him the only chance at surviving this situation."_**

 ** _"It's by coming to us and right to his legal guardians, who are two members of the trio that did the Manneheim case. So until he's ready to return he's welcome to stay as long as he wants to, but if you continue to pull this crap. And I'm calling the only officers that have a connection to him. Your boss doctor, Dr. Darrel Matheson, so watch it."_** he said firmly as Raynor finished that remark sternly.


	13. SG-1 Redone Part V: Bonding

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 30 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the characters of the possession into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 13:** **Friendships Rebuilt And Getting Caught Up: Part V Double Crossed**

As Daniel scrawled seven names down on a piece of paper and gave it to him, as he nodded to the intercom and then pointed at the next name on the list. As Frasier saw her name as the one he was pointing at then. And he nodded as he went over that firmly as he said it. **_"Dr. Raynor seriously, the effects of what happened on this mission caused a severe case of P.T.S.D., and we need to monitor this safely."_**

 ** _"Because if a flashback hit and someone in your grouping could be hurt or he hurts himself."_** They heard in response and he shook his head, as Daniel wrote it out. **_'I'm thinking straight at the moment Steve, and my thinking is that the further away from the base and gate I am. And the safer for everyone involved right now, its proximity range, closer to the gate I am, the link gets stronger.'_**

 ** _'Further away it gets weaker, it's like Cassandra, same thing, in combination, of my research. Said research over possessions and demonology, Charlie Kawalsky and Cassandra. So I just put that to the test and he's lost his grip on me until we break it completely.'_** he wrote out and turned the paper to him and he read it and nodded as he said that into the phone gently as he looked at it as he read it out to her.

 ** _"Doctor Frasier, at the moment if he was standing in front of me right now, it's he's clearly thinking straight right now here. And straight enough to realize that the further away from the base and the device he is. And the safer for everyone involved here as its a case of proximity range from the base itself. But then it's clear to me that like your daughter it's the same thing, exact same thing."_**

 ** _"So the further away from the base and that device he is and the safer for everyone right now, but I was just watching the episode focused on the girl. And I decided if Sam decided to put that to the test, then Daniel was testing out proximity as well and it seem's that the conclusion now in this. In his eyes right now, is that the further away from the base he gets and that device."_**

 ** _"And the safer for everyone it is, because the link gets worse as it goes further down the mountain then going up and out. Whatever you did resulted in the side effects being turned on you, because you did exactly what he told you not to do right now. So you unleashed the side effects on yourself and he decided to get as far away from you and the base as possible to break the link."_**

 ** _"So if you're wanting him back, back on the base, then you better guess again, because the time frame on whatever this lunatic did to him. Well it just came to an end right now, and he's thinking clearly enough to protect everyone from this lunatic that got his hands on him. Psychic link, the closer to the device he gets and the stronger and more dangerous the symptoms get right now."_**

 ** _"So in all honesty the added side effects of whatever happened last night, before he escaped right now. In fact if we saw him, we'd see this as he's thinking rationally enough right now to know the only help he needs. At the moment is the from medical institute that our priest has access to right now."_** he said and they heard Hammond answer that remark gently at that news.

"If it wasn't for the fact he's not saying anything right now, I feel like I'm hearing his observation of this in your voice right now, son. Dr. Raynor, as to why its because only he could come to the conclusion this fast and once out of the mountain right now." he said with a bemused chuckle at the analysis as he heard his voice echo that remark on the last two sentences there as he answered him at the remark then gently at the news.

 _ **"At the moment I feel like I'm hearing his analysis to the situation in your voice, Doctor, as to why I'm saying this. Right now, it's because only he could come to the conclusion that fast. And realize it, but if you're saying this right now, are you sure he never made contact with you guys, before they left?"**_ he asked and Raynor ran his hands through his hair as he answered that question.

 ** _"Like I said you just missed them they left an hour ago, before Captain Carter dropped into my office, General. But as I said, for him, he needed a break and he's feeling fine right now, but if you keep this up. How long before it puts him in the E.R., exactly huh, because the longer this goes on. And someone on our side is going to get hurt, just leave him be and when he's ready he'll return."_**

 ** _"He's not a criminal or fugitive, he's a man who deserves a break from the job and if that means he takes it away from you, that's fine with us. But you're acting like the U.S. marshals in the movie and he's Kimble trying to clear his name. As with that in mind right now and how long do you expect us not to realize that your tv show is no show at all General, as to why I'm saying that."_**

 ** _"We just figured it out, my best friend is the man being portrayed by Michael Shanks, he destroyed his credit and bank cards, no use tracing him that way. And the first check was delivered to California, you forget Abagnale, he was a master of disguise staying hidden for three years, it took four months for the marshals to find Kimble and all these guys were smarter then their pursuers."_**

 ** _"So how many years would it take before you finally found him and when you did its we send a message back that you've been lied to all this time. And that your second in command and third of the base, O'neill. As well as his marine counterpart are the ones working for the alter ego."_** he said and they heard an immediate tone to that and Sam smiled dangerously as Janet answered that.

"The quickness of that jab came through immediately and she's trying to head off you asking questions, regarding why Steve would say that to you. Then again they know that the second you get the truth they're all getting court martialed and going to jail for attempted murder right now." Thomas said and Hammond nodded to that. "At the moment our truth is the only truth that counts in this case at the moment."

"Sam, the quintet and I saw the scratches and the symbol on his chest and now that she knows the truth. She's making sure that Hammond knows he's been lied to here and she's determined to have him court martialed for it. But it's the proverbial straw at the moment and she's trying to head it off before you ask us. Into why Sam is ticked here at this and why we're not handing him over." Raynor said as they heard the remark then.

"Yeah and it's trying to prevent the bomb from being dropped too soon now, I'm waiting for the general to call in. Before I drop the act and tell him what I just saw all over his body and making it clear that we did it again in this. In regarding Hathor and the prototype and as a result, I'm a double agent. I'm working for the pentagon in putting these guys away for good long time." Janet smiling and he nodded surgery a smile.

 ** _"How well do you him, you been separated for 2 years now, and it's against the law to interfere in military searches, Doctor."_** she said and Jordan crossed his arms as Sam said it sharply. **_"Oh really Doctor, well is it a crime to want a few months off just so you can get help else where right now. Is it a crime to want to just separate from the base for close to a year and when you really need it."_**

 ** _"That remark in desperation only says one thing to me right now, Jack, Frasier, it says that now that he's separated from you. It's that whatever you are involved in, you're trying to get him back, just to finish this mission of yours. And with that, general I'm sorry, but I refuse to cooperate regarding this, and he's already phoned dad, dad knows the truth."_ **she said and he said it quickly.

 ** _"He told your father regarding what you and I are involved in?"_** he repeated and she nodded. **_"Yeah he did, and I ran into him just as he and Anna left for the airport. And he showed me his chest and I swear, what they're telling you is true right now. But we have rules regarding this and for a member to be in emotional state, and by that at the moment here right now, General."_**

 ** _"General he wanted a break right after the keeper, and he told me he was intending to go see the priests that were connected to the Manneheim case. For personal reasons, but said personal reasons are they, Warren and Matheson are friends of the family, they're his legal guardians. But I do believe when emotionally compromised, we, in both departments, need a sabbatical for it."_**

 ** _"I mean a severe emotional state, but they're forcing him to keep going but it's required. Now, that the military let their civilian counterparts take a break when they want."_** she said and Frasier quickly said it. **_"It's against the law in the military to leave without telling anyone they're going on sabbatical, Captain."_ **she said and Sam crossed her arms as she answered that remark at that statement.

 ** _"He was going to tell us anyway, but you just prevented that you liars, what, just because he did what you can't. You're trying to set up you two, you're out of your damn minds right now, both of you are. General he'd already gone over their heads when he said that he contacted the joint chiefs. As well as Matheson and Warren, but they gave us him permission, and these guys break it now."_**

 ** _"Sir, you know against the law to lie to a superior officer, and not give a member of the team a chance to rest. We've been run ragged, and we're all exhausted and with that, that's why he took off. He's sick of your way of doing things and what you been pulling lately, in things. What you, Mckenzie and Jack have been doing is illegal, Frasier, he's been needing a break for months now."_**

 ** _"Daniel told me he intended to take a few months break to go see some relatives in Saint Louis. So what's the reason for not allowing him to take that break, well it's the fact you were determined here. To not have your damn plan fall apart, because he's not on this mission, and without him. It's the plan falls apart, and it stays apart till he comes back and with those words now, General."_**

 ** _"Daniel contacted me via satillite phone and told me some interesting information into why he takes missions one after another. And it's just so he can run us ragged, not giving us a chance to rest, but this latest one. It's attempted murder and political sabotage to the highest degree right now. And Frasier and Oneill are in on it, as is Mckenzie and Makepeace, it's the NID."_**

 ** _"After Hathor at the time they're humiliated at the fact that they gave in and Daniel didn't and with it the mission they wanted you turned it over to Daniel. But he got the GDO back, he salvaged the situation with the Tollan, the beta gate and now getting the Intel needed to protect earth. They're sick of hearing your praise over him and it's a psychosis right now here in his case."_**

 ** _"And the psychosis in all their eyes right now is 'a civilian scientist can't get results done, but the U.S. military can't. Just what is he doing right that we aren't, and why are the joint chiefs and the general listening to him exactly.'. But this was a set up, we, Daniel and I, have been humiliating them one too many times and as a result, their furious he resisted and they couldn't."_**

 ** _"But that scar line on his arm was do to an injury when he was a kid, a preschooler no less right now. But he fell through thin ice as a child and the jolt was so bad, that not remembering he still had his skates on. He sliced his wrist by accident on the blade of his skates, but the jolt to his system. He came down with pneumonia and as a result that's why he decided to test things out."_**

 ** _"But he used that scar to test them and they flunked the test as a result, but this psychosis over him is thanks to Hathor. But you prefer intellect over athletics and as a result here that's why they're jealous. Because you show more attention to us, give us their missions to us and we, the two of us. Have become the salvation of earth, and they're jealous about that the moment."_**

 ** _"That your showing more attention to him and me, because of our skills, and not their fast wits and athletic abilities. But the stereotypes just took a dangerous turn and the psychosis is serious, that's why Daniel reported him. And to us last night, just before he collapsed, I just got full story from him and Sarah and Steven just showed me the photos they took here as well right now."_**

 ** _"Regarding why we found blood on the sheets last night, after we got him in detox, it's because we entered stage two of possessions here."_** She said and he finished that. ** _"She's right we did at the moment and with that, it seems to me that your people in the intelligence department are like spooks, CIA agents. But don't civilian's have a right to come and go as they please in this program."_**

 ** _"Because it seems to me that this program has turned into a prison, and not a case of simply working in civil services and with that in mind here now, Colonel. And it's also against the law to be holding a man hostage though he wants to move on with his life right now at the moment, Captain, Doctor. As such right now, if you really want to help him, then just leave him be right now."_**

 ** _"But help you bring him back so he's stuck in a mental institution, I don't think so and for the record, after he dropped in. He made it more clear then ever right now, he had enough of the scrutiny you placed on him. And because the general is buying Carson's opinions more then your psychiatrical counterpart. It's enough,_** ** _because you set him up by going to this planet, but it's a cross."_**

 ** _"And double cross and it's because your black ops buddies are furious at the fact that the joint chiefs are giving their missions to a civilian scientist._** ** _Now, that he resisted tooth and nail what Hathor pulled 6 months ago. And they didn't and that scar on his arm at the wrist. It's due to his accidentally cutting himself on his ice skates, and to answer your question regarding him now."_**

 ** _"And how well do we know him, we know him well enough to know that he's gone back to the warmth of the cities he spent the most time in. That with the fact his system impacted and crashed that he had to get to the duo. That know his physical well-being better then you do. And enough to know if he was trying to stay hidden, he wouldn't immediately come to us right now, so with that."_**

 ** _"He knows, we know, what's needed to be done in order to protect others from him, or whoever turned him into a host right now. And in the same way they did it to his late friend and team mate, but with that in mind right now. How well do you guys know him exactly at the moment, you spent what. 18 months together, and the 4 of us have known him for ten years so with that right now."_**

 ** _"Consider the fact that he just wanted a break and he left so he could get the real medical attention he needed and from someone that understands a thing. Or two, on demonic possession right now and he possibly came to see our priest here at the college, just so they could do this themselves."_ **Jordan said and they heard Jack snap it out, firmly, but gently and Daniel pointed to to his name then.

"And I'm just repeating that right now, but these people have turned into jail wardens in a high security prison or mental institute. And when Daniel knows he's clean and strong mentally and emotionally, but I said they lost their god damn minds right now. But he needed a break and if he had to escape the military mental institute then so be it now for freedom here." Jordan said, agreeing with his double's opinion firmly at that remark.

 ** _"If you're sounding like this, I take it he told you the truth already, once he was with you at the moment."_** Jack said and Thomas crossed his arms. **_"No he didn't, they just put two and two together and realized why they haven't seen him. And in close to three years now at the moment, Colonel. They just figured it out that the movie and show was no show at all, but the truth now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And with that how long do you expect them to take the lies right now."_ Sam** said firmly and Thomas finished that. **_"She's right, we did figure it out now,_ ****_but how long do you expect us to see the show created about your team now. And without us connecting the dots to why he went underground. And hasn't been seen in close to 3 years, and not realize that Michael Shanks is portraying him."_**

 ** _"Because the movie and the tv show makes more sense to why he's been gone for close to 3 years in our eyes right now. And why, of all people, would Sam come to us for help, including Steven, just so she can stop Hathor. So care to explain this or do I have to go to Matheson and get a clarification. Because the duo that are connected to him are Matheson and Warren's father, young man."_**

 ** _"And though you're an adult, to me, and the others in the general, as well as my counterparts in Saint Louis are 18 to 25 years older then you are. But if you never studied psychology of the mind, at a certain time faces start clearing. And as the memories start coming forward and as they start coming forward. It results in a situation like this, because this situation you put him into."_**

 ** _"It's the direct aftermath of the previous mission right now, and the faces of his other legal guardians are back. But psychology of memories 101: once the memories come back of certain people or a flashback to mission. Like the last mission come back, it's_** ** _as though it was just yesterday it happened. As the memories get unlocked as the memories to whoever was connected to them."_**

 ** _"You consider the possibility that all he wanted after having to relive the death of his parents on the last episode prior to this mission. And this mission is the catalyst for what happened in the last one. But he never had the chance to recover emotionally from the death of his parents. If he mattered to you at all, you would have let him take a 6 month to 2 year sabbatical for a break."_**

 ** _"And instead you immediately take the next mission, not giving him a chance to see his adoptive relatives, so as far as I'm concerned. It's you don't give a damn about anything but yourself young man. But the inner child of the victim decides to return whoever helped raise them as the people. The ones that helped his parents raise them are surrogate parents and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"So get this straight, right now Colonel, any person that starts suffering a memory like whatever happened last time right after he collapsed now. Has now resulted in his taking refuge in the one place he feels safe now. In the care of his family, he's homesick at the moment and with that. Why should I help you bring him in, because whatever you're hiding from George now."_**

 ** _"It's enough that whatever happened on this mission, had he not survived the cave in now, then once the duo and I learned why we haven't seen him. And he never came back like he promised and you're the one ending up behind bars and with you whoever's plan this was. But again, if you, or Frasier, ever cared at all about him, you'd have given him a chance to take a break finally."_**

 ** _"When I got my first look at him after his being gone for close to three years now I see a young man who's physically and mentally exhausted right now. To the point that he's on the edge of ending up in the emergency room. And it's because he's two steps away from having his system impact and crash on him. And right now he needed a severe break, so where's your common sense."_**

 ** _"Or is it that you prefer not to take a break and want to keep going, that you're driving others into exhaustion right now huh?"_ **he asked and he heard Hammond say it gently. _**"Are you saying that's why he went AWOL, just to get a break, and before something lands him in the hospital. Because my second and third in command are not letting him take the break he so desperately needed now."**_

 ** _"And with it, this is part of some conspiracy regarding him at the moment."_ **he asked and Sarah answered that. **_"Yes that's exactly what we're saying right now General, getting a very good look at him. And from the last episode and up to when he came to us, we can see that he's beyond exhausted right now. But our conclusion to this is that it's political sabotage now to the highest degree."_**

 ** _"Now I may be his ex girlfriend, but nothing changed between us, in fact when around me he's acting like he still belongs to me."_** she said to him as he leaned his shoulder against hers. **_"And what we can also in see in his body language is he's so exhausted and emotionally wracked up. That he's needing a severe break right now, and it seems to be me that ever since Hathor your people, the duo."_**

 ** _"As well O'neill's marine counterpart right now are all involved in a conspiracy against him, because you keep giving their missions to my student. Starting with the GDO, then he salvages the situation with the Tollan. Following that is the fact he could have found the outpost to whoever made the gates. When he found the beta gate and now he brings back the intel needed to protect earth."_**

 ** _"But four scores in five months since Nem, if that doesn't make it clear to why these guys are so jealous and the psychosis is now, 'The military can't get results and yet the civilian scientist does, just what is he doing right. That we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him exactly.'. That they decided if Mckenzie didn't work at you throwing him out of the program now."_**

 ** _"When the psychiatrist working for his godfather sees in him, what they're determined to hang on to it like a security blanket. And Daniel already told me that O'neill there attacked him twice, so he decided on a little test. In regarding him_** ** _, as well as O'neill's marine counterpart, Makepeace. To see whether or not they can tell the difference between real and stage acting after Hathor."_**

 ** _"But my student is not the one that needs an extended stay in mental health, however O'neill does, if he can't control that temper right now. And young man, do you recall the added touch to the seven deadly sins. And with it, anger being of them, the others being lust and pride. It seems to me you self destructed, because you're not willing to admit that you're the one who needs help."_**

 ** _"Before you say it Colonel, do you know why he went to me, if he came here in the first place, do you know what type of priest I really am?"_ **Thomas asked and Sam smiled dangerously. **_"Well if you don't, then you never read his full record, but that cross in his apartment was the symbol of the order we both belong to. At times we work as teachers and others social workers, but let me it clear."_**

 ** _"But the term priest in my case, is I'm not a normal priest, I'm a Jesuit and we at times work for the state department in these case. For him, he grew attached to me, and it's I'm his own kind, if I was his mentor now, but in truth here. It's that his parents were connected to the Jesuit order in Saint Louis. If you hate science fiction, we're what the Jedi order really is, they called the force now."_**

 ** _"A hokey religion, because they thought it the same way an atheist does about the religions we all believe in here in America. But my order is close to that, he's third generation Jesuit, so he came to his own kind, in both us and our female counterparts. If he came here, he's coming to his own kind for help, but if you want to protect the secrecy of this program you're connected to now."_**

 ** _"Then I suggest you leave my Cubs alone, because the military after two young scholars is going to get attention. I may have been separated from him and Anna for close to 3 years but it doesn't matter they're like my own children. But consider the possibility to why the public is trying to figure out why you're trying to chase down two civilians who have the right to come and go."_**

 ** _"As they please and with that, to everyone on the planet, this is enough to get their attention and wondering what caused it. And have everyone all over the planet wondering what they did to warrant a APB out on them."_ **he said and Jordan nodded in agreement. **_"He's right colonel, if you want to protect the secrecy of your program, it's by leaving the kids be."_ **He said they heard a firm tone to that.

 ** _"At the moment, doctor, this is case of secrecy of the program at risk and it would help if you could help in preventing it from getting all over the tabloids. It's a matter of national security, and to protect that security, but if you really want to help him. Then you'll help us bring him_** ** _in unharmed, and her with him, but he needs help."_** he said and the trio shook their heads to him and he nodded.

"Well if that doesn't tell me anything nothing ever does, you deduced this so quickly boys that you can see what psychosis is showing. If you practically told me these two needed an extended stay in mental health, because they're clinging to this certain point of view like its a security blanket. Not willing to admit that O'neil's the one that needs help and a stay in mental health and Daniel's fine." Hammond said and the quartet nodded to him.

"Nice touch wording on that and at the moment you're right, but to them, it's the thought that their point of view, regarding Daniel is the only one that matters. And they're not willing to admit right now that they're sick and they need help right now. Seeing in my brother now, I could see he was fine right now, but like Anakin, to him, it's his point of view is that his mentor turned on him, is the certain point of view now."

"But to the council, what's left of it, the view is that Anakin was seduced by the seven deadly sins, he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. And when that happened the good person he was, was murdered, so what Ben told Luke was true. From a certain point of view, and Daniel's point of view is these two are the ones that are suffering a psychosis, he's thinking straight." Raynor said and he nodded to him gently.

Before he could say it Sam's pager went off and she checked it and Daniel saw the number and hold up five fingers and she nodded as he left the room at that. Just as Raynor passed him a route to get to the nearest payphone in the building and he nodded. As he left the room as he grabbed a quarter out of his pocket and dialed then. ** _"Matheson here."_** he said and Daniel smiled as he said it to him gently at that

 ** _"Hey so what's the verdict now."_ **Daniel asked and he heard a gentle tone as he answered him. **_"We spoke to Jumper, Addison and the president and they called off the search, you and Dr. Thompson, you're free to go. But we're telling the truth to George in the middle of this call, if they called in. But there's no general in NID, so them trying to call you to bring you back, and they're desperate."_**

 ** _"But if they drag up the coach, just let them have it, because the coach has no other members of his family in the military. And even if he did, they'd be SGC, not NID, so he drags up a fake relative of Bowdern. Counteract that with you're knowing his entire backstory, son, the last time you saw them. It was just a few weeks ago, you know everything about him, they don't, so use that now."_**

 ** _"If they try to use the coach's middle name as the said general and we both know that the coach had no relatives in the military other then himself. And even if he did, he's going to be SGC and not NID, so if he forges those papers to over ride our decision. That's enough to get him arrested for attempted kidnapping, murder and forgery, as to why that is right now in desperation."_**

 ** _"It's because they know that once you tell Ray and Walter they're screwed right now, as you know more about the coach's background then they do, son. Considering they, the trio and Hume helped us and your parents raise you right now as a result. But your inner 4 to 9 year old has decided to return to your biological den and as a result it's leading you back to one of the dens."_**

 ** _"That you spent the most time at here so with that, it's they don't know you at all at the moment here."_** he said and Daniel nodded in relief as he answered him. ** _"Alright call back in five minutes on dad's line, because they're in a debate with the priest working here in my college and my mentor. But the threat to national security is them not leaving us alone, and it's enough, now here in this."_**

 ** _"So they want to protect the security of the program, then leave us be."_ **he said and they heard Dillon say it to that. ** _"Alright tell Adam to say that to him, and make it clear, you, Sam and Anna know this the most that to protect the security of the program. And that's not if whoever in the crows at the airport in Colorado Springs over heard the conversation between you and the clerk now there."_**

 ** _"It's by leaving you be, so the military trying to arrest two civilian scholars, no older then 34 years old is going to get attention. And have them start wondering what the big secret you're both connected to is. Before they put two and two together and realize that the tv show is not a show at all, but the truth."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Alright I'm heading back in there, call back in five minutes as we're: the girls and I have to make it clear to the duo in what to say. But it's making it clear now, that they're jeopardizing the program, by not backing off right now."_ **he said and they heard a gentle click and Dillon nodded. "I just hung up the and I'm getting ready to phone you George." he said and Hammond nodded to him at that gently then.

As he walked into the room and pulled out a fresh piece of paper and wrote out. **_'Jumper and Addison, as well as the president called off the search. We're free to go, but they're calling back in five minutes on Hammond's side of the phone. But make it clear that the threat to national security is the trio and the NID not leaving us alone, Sam, Professor.'_** he said and turned it to her, and Jordan nodded.

As Sam wrote out the next remark as she wrote it out to him, ** _'The threat to national security is the fact that sending our teams searching for one man and woman. They want to want to protect the security of the program just leave them be right now. He needs a break and he needs a chance to recover, but most of all. Its separating from us for the duration, but_** ** _they keep this up and it will blow it.'_**

 ** _"So leave them alone right now.'_ **she wrote out and he nodded as he wrote back. **_'What's it going to take regarding these guys, they're trying to protect the program by leaving and not having your friends come after them. And it's going in reverse, but you're trying to protect it, by getting him back. So now what, they're stubborn about this right now?'_** he asked and she wrote that out to him.

As Daniel drew two lines under it to emphasize the point, as she said it. ** _"We want to protect the program it's by leaving him be right now, and her with him. Right now, we can protect the program this way, but they keep this up right now. And they're going to expose the secrecy of the program here. By coming after two archeologists, the military after two archeologists, it's going to get attention.'_**

 ** _'And if it does it's going to blow the secrecy of the program, so to protect it, we leave them be.'_** she said and he nodded said it firmly as he repeated that in his voice. **_'Alright both of you listen to me right now, you want to protect the secrecy of the program as they are trying to do that themselves. But you coming after them like this, the military after two archeologists, it's going to get attention."_**

 ** _"And enough that attention is going to have every civilian scientist on the planet wondering what the big secret is. What with the fact you're trying to hunt down two young scholars, and bring them back to Colorado right now. So to us I'd say the practical thing to do right now, General, Doctor Warner. But if you don't want to draw attention, it's simple right now, but leave them be."_**

 ** _"The threat to national security is the fact that sending your teams searching for one man. Let alone one woman who knows him better then you do right now, in the act of things, but to them right now. They're trying to keep the secrecy of the program secret at the moment and with it now. Trying to lay low and protect the program, but you're jeopardizing the secrecy by this fight."_**

 ** _"They want to protect the security of the program, keeping it quiet, and you want to protect it then, just leave them be right now. He needs a break and he needs a chance to recover, but most of all, it's separating from you guys for the duration. So if you want to protect the secrecy of your program, and they want to right now, then it's just one option, just leave them be right now_** ** _."_**

 _ **"Or it just blows the secrecy to whatever he's been doing since he came into contact with you people, and whoever you are, get this straight right now. But if he came to us, we wouldn't bother in turning him into you, or Anna if she took off with him. And you're acting like the U.S. marshall's office that were searching for Ford on the Fugitive right now, and with that in mind here."**_

 _ **"At the moment just before he left my office, if he just showed us the evidence needed to land you, Frasier, and whoever else tried to have him killed, in jail. So if you don't want him to spill the beans right to Hammond then you better back off right now. He comes to me, I'm not turning him into you, it's free country, he deserves his freedom away from you and with it right now."**_

 _ **"But if we saw him and saw what you never bothered to examine more thoroughly. Then we'd see this as its not a matter of danger physically or mentally, in his case. It's now gone spiritual, but whatever studies he was running prior to Carter getting it, and being turned into a host, Colonel. That study has turned into a morbid case of irony and when he's the victim of it."**_

 ** _"So why not leave this to the people that actually know what they're talking about right now."_** he said, but before she could answer him, the phone on the other end of the line went off and they heard a thwap sound. Knowing Hammond just slammed his hand down on the speaker at that as they heard him say it. **_"This is General Hammond go ahead."_** he said and they heard Matheson at that as he said it firmly.

"Oh this should be good, son dual side sided screen I want to see the look on his face when we tell him I know what they pulled to get rid of you five years ago." Matheson said and he nodded as they saw Hammond slam his hand on the speaker as he said it to whoever was on the other end of the line. Before they heard Matheson say it. " ** _George, this is Darrel Matheson, and regarding this situation, it's been called off."_**

 ** _"If he told you this yesterday, he wasn't kidding here, after the test results shot through he asked permission from us. That after he sent us the test battery on the technology to go see some old friends. Friends of mine and Dillon's jumping the NID's attempt to get him out of the program we had this cross and double planned from the second he returned from their mission, in fact, it's true."_**

 ** _"George, Daniel called us right after he got there and before Captain Carter arrived, and we and the president decided that for the sake of national security. We're letting him and Dr. Thompson go for however long they want to, but the men he's going to see, it's because they're his legal guardians as am I. But the duo, they're team mates to our coach: that is his father, me and Dr. Warren."_**

 ** _"But our coach was the priest that did the Manneheim case 42 years ago, and what's left of the quartet Dillon and I are connected to. Are the duo he's going to see now, but this situation, regarding the technology took a deadly turn. And he's going to the duo that can help him right now regarding this. As they did it once before and like I said it was when the three of us were kids ourselves."_**

 ** _"They did the Manneheim case 42 years ago and he also told us that the people of the planet they went to put a curse on him. And turned it into a chemical version to a possession, that's why his symptoms were getting worse. Right after Dr. Frasier sedated him, and_** ** _failing to acknowledge the fact. That he knows more then she does, she turned the side effects on herself."_**

 ** _"Although that's not if she's involved in his plans of cross and double as well, but when he was planning this test and jumping their attempt. Just to have him committed or thrown out of the program just before this mission. And prior to the Keeper, Jared, Daniel, Lou and the girls decided on this together. The seven, and we, decided to test O'neill and the others by Delaris and then by this."_**

 ** _"Last night's discussion activated the rest of the plan and it was if he refused to let him leave, he's just showing that's he's really gone NID. And with him is Makepeace, but Daniel got direct permission from us now to go on vacation. He also told us the side effects of the technology and last night. Last night was a speedball effect, that's in the guidelines to the technology Jolinar told us."_**

 ** _"Because Daniel explained to me that mixing sedatives or any drugs with the technology and it causes a speed ball effect. But Colonel O'neill this was a little trap for you and Makepeace, regarding your psychosis over Hathor now. To see if you'd be able to tell the difference between what is real and what is not. I suppose you wonder where that scar on his wrist came from at the time."_**

 ** _"Well that scar is part of things of when he was a child, but he used it as a way to test you and this psychosis of yours. And as_** ** _this was a case of cross and double cross in your case, we were testing you. And you failed the test, and you and Makepeace are NID moles. So as of now, you're hereby relieved of duty and deactivated as of now."_ **he said and Daniel smiled then firmly at the looks their faces.

Watching as Hammond looked at the duo as they paled and Frasier, Harper, the duo and Warner smirked and Hammond nodded slowly as he said it sternly to the sextet **_"This was another test you guys put them through, it's Hathor all over again young lady, boys. Doctors, Majors Carter, Warren, Ferretti, is what he told me true, you had this planned from the get go?"_** he asked and they nodded and he gave nod.

 ** _"Yes Sir, it's true, every word he told you was true, the seven of us planned this move out to the limit, in case their psychosis reached political sabotage. Omac was also involved in this as was the Nox, Omac likes us, Daniel, me and the sextet. And he decided to help us in the testing of these idiots after O'neill got turned into a Jaffa and after he attacked Daniel twice in six months now."_**

 **"Delaris, the keeper, that unlocked his memories on a mission in which Teal'C's alias, his human alias, and their commander was killed in east Germany. This mission unlocked his capture in Desert Storm and he's stuck. Stuck on the 'what about your duty to your friends', and Daniel's on duty to the truth. It's the argument Wes had with Locarno, adult version."** she said and he nodded firmly.

Looking at the pale looks on the duo's faces in the image and Daniel nodded. "You never expected me to turn the tables on you did you, like I said brains over brawns. And before you can wreck the trust I have with the general, let alone Sam, and the guys. I turn the tables on you, but just wait, because I'm sitting there waiting for him to drop the bomb." he said as Matheson said it gently to him as Anna and Sam exchanged smiles then.

 ** _"Alright Son just drop the act now."_** he added and Daniel nodded to that. **_"General we're right here, I was actually waiting for them to phone in. And just so they could over throw their determination to bring us back. But what I told you last night was true Sir, Jack had a flashback to Desert Storm. And he threw me up in his place, but that's what I really meant, the fight in the mines at the time."_**

 ** _"If you took Wesley's argument with Locarno, 5 to 6 years ago and turned it into adult, you're hearing what I really shouted at him. Though by the me and I, I meant us and we, the we being Sam and me."_ **he said trailing off and they heard a thunk at that. **_"That's why you're so pissed at him right now, you chose the only way off the planet, but it was by a cross and double cross here, alright."_**

 ** _"To repeat Generals Matheson and Jumper's remark, I'm hereby relieving you both of duty right now. Colonel O'neill, Colonel Makepeace, you're hereby out of here, Colonel Dixon, as of now, until I get a new leader for SG-1. You're in charge of their team now, but missions are on a hold. And till we clean up this mess right now, and with you, son, out of commission for a few months."_**

 ** _"Alright son I'm in the briefing room right now, so let me have it, was what you told me last night true._** ** _Before you collapsed, and what the hell caused that exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded as Jordan smiled as he rested his hand on his back as he answered him. **_"Yes Sir, it's true, I followed your direct orders, but duty to the truth was the case here, but the lunatic that attacked the quartet."_**

 ** _"By using me to do it, was the guy he handed me over to this month, I also had a flashback to my third foster home. Before they moved me to Connecticut and I found Anna and my best friend from college, Kevin Bishop. Before meeting Steven, but to explain this it was I had to break a promise I made to Sam. In regarding things, but it was reverse psychology, say I'm leaving earlier."_**

 ** _"And as a result you do what's needed to prevent him from walking me out the front door,_** ** _and what he just told you was true. I was under orders by the joint chiefs and AMRIID to run a battery of tests of the technology. But the planet chosen by them was one of the Tok'ra Queen planets. But this was a test to see if he took the planet with its sick little surprises at the time, it's a set up."_**

 ** _"But I concluded, that to Makepeace, Mckenzie, and the others I made to look like idiots in the NID. It's by making me look like I'm mentally incompetent just so they can get me out of the program now. Its political sabotage to the highest degree here, so they decided if Mckenzie didn't work. As you were still taking Jake's opinions, it's by doing this, and it's either the cave in kills me."_**

 ** _"Or it's the damn technology, but as I said whatever connection I have with the Tok'ra right now. It's enough to help right now, but they're, in Star Trek references, they are the Vulcans and the system lords are the Romulans. Jolinar, I concluded with them the company working on the prequel trilogy right now and the back history focused on Ben, before he met Anakin now."_**

 ** _"She was child, in human form of no older the 10 to 12 years old in training, as she used to be an underling for whoever the system lord. That was connected to her was once, but as a Jedi student, she is_** ** _like the little girl that was being trained by a member of the Jedi council. In my case, I'd be Ben as a teenager and my mentor happens to be Father Thomas, let alone you or Sam's father."_**

 ** _"She's a new one, but her mentor is the current leader of the Tok'ra, as a result of Sam gaining her knowledge, she also gained the added ability. To control the technology, like the ribbon device wrapped around their wrists. But her first training lesson in us meeting them was focused on the sarcophagus. The technology and they figured we were going to need this, before this came up."_**

 ** _"So she taught her this information, but that planet we went to, it belonged to one of Apollo's underlings, and Pyrus killed him, but left the sarcophagus like that. But once on the other side of the gate and courtship rituals activate you're trapped, until they're done at the time, and I learned something else. But she does this to all of her suitors and they married the servants in the palace."_**

 ** _"But this was a test of stimulus in this case, but it turned into your worst living nightmare dad. And when in the Middle East and captured by Saddam's republican guard, but the reason I was in the bathroom that long. It was because I was trying to get whatever this cream was off of me at the time. What with the fact our planet came up with storylines focused on possessions."_**

 ** _"Let alone, demonology, black magic and the paranormal, that was enough to save my life, because my research when I was in Saint Louis. This is what what I was working on in case what happened did happen."_ **he said and they heard a furious growl at that. **_"And by a sick sense of irony, the man that knows the most about these situations is the one that gets infected by it, yes I call that irony."_**

 ** _"Right now, alright so the closer to the gate you get and the side effects start speeding up and you had to get far enough away from the base. That he can't effect you at all and four states over is enough to do that. But this was enough of a reason to need a few months to a few years off right now. Alright, with you guys as a member of the base, I can grant you that time off right now."_**

 ** _"So this was political sabotage and attempted murder, and if you hadn't left when you did, they'd have kept up the charade under you. As you either had a heart attack, or he goes on a killing spree and kills or kidnaps someone just to get through the gate."_ **he asked and Daniel nodded. ** _"Yes Sir that's right, they: Jack, Makepeace, Maybourne and the others, it's a conspiracy here."_**

 ** _"A set up to get rid of me and prove that he and Makepeace have lost their damn minds and with them the NID, out of the fact. Here, that you keep giving their missions to me starting with the prototype, and from there. I brought back results and they didn't, but this was so they could get rid of me. Because I humiliated them once too often, but at the moment I'm on medical sabbatical."_**

 ** _"I was planning on taking a sabbatical to go see my legal guardians up in Saint Louis anyway, but Jack took the mission before I could ask. But as to why it's emotional, I just had to relive the death of my parents, my memories. Of the trio, are back, my future mentor is dead and now I learn here now. Is that the other man I love like a grandfather is gone as well, as to that at the moment."_**

 ** _"I knew if I didn't leave now, and soon, and when I did arrive that the last two remaining members of the quartet would be gone. But general, I need a break, up, until now I haven't seen them in years and by chance. It's I end up running into them when I was in Saint Louis, they know my medical records. And better then anyone, but I have to go home, I need them, so please, let me go home."_**

 ** _"But here's the bad news, yesterday just before I collapsed, I got the numerical code of how long I had left and, it's worse then you think. If I don't break that connection and curse, by midnight, on the first of November and I'm screwed right now. Because the change is permanent, I have to go to the duo, they know what to do, as they did it already."_ **he said and they heard a sigh of concern.

 ** _"General, I'm innocent, after the sedatives quit our human demon attacked me and then knocked Harper unconscious. Before I brought him around, fast demonstration of the type in the Harry Potter book series, but our bonds of friendship and sibling bond. It's like sulfuric acid to our mystery demon, that hearing the pained scream through him and the pact link now involved."_**

 _ **"That was enough to convince me and Harper, but he, Harper and I staged the escape together yesterday. It's Hathor, we did it again, we helped get him out of the base. Harper was sedated, and the cuts on his arms and chest cracked open this morning, double agent."** _Janet said and Daniel nodded to that. ** _"She's right General, she's a double agent, as is Harper."_** he said and they heard a sigh.

At the news, as he answered him then at that. ** _"Alright, you guys just take this break and when you're ready to return you're back on the job. Sam I need the paperwork to confirm this as well, so I know that their opinions are based on a psychosis. And his for real, but let me take a guess, it's because of the fact you staged act performances, before you went to get the prototype back, right."_**

 ** _"They decided if McKenzie's psyche reports didn't do the job, then it's by political sabotage. And before they can finish the job you escape and call Darrel, Dillon and Peter and they got a meeting of the joint chiefs and the president, right?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded. **_"Yes that's right, and dad, for the time being just consider me your adoptive son, I'm on break for..., 30 months now."_**

 ** _"As is she, just send us the stuff you want translated and we can do that, but we're also tracing any technology in the job. And we catch another hit, like we got anymore Goa'uld hosts still on earth or alien technology. We'll let you know and confiscate it before someone gets hurt now, but we're staying with our college team now."_** he said and he heard a firm tone as he answered him gently then.

 ** _"Alright 18 to 30 months it is then, but call back when you get the news and Sam you're staying with them. And until this situation, regarding the connection is broken, and I'm sending Teal'C, and Majors Ferretti and Warren to you. So you got military protection just to prevent the NID from coming after you guys."_ **he said and they nodded and then Daniel smiled as he said it then at that.

 ** _"Better send both teams actually dad, because this way they can confirm the evidence to my report. But I'm never going back to that planet, and not until Pyrus is gone for good. And I'm back to full strength again, but consider that my first return mission now later. Because I can get us a few billion dollars worth of Naquada that way and with it now, I'm bringing back my entire team."_**

 ** _"But this way I got the best of both worlds now finally and you got added help right now this. But we change this course and I never lost any shot to continue working right now with you guys either. But permission to tell the duo, the archbishop and the institute the truth. They're going to need it so they know why I came to them for help."_ **he said and they nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"Dad, one other thing, the added remark about the technology, by that I mean the gate itself, and I also, somehow, gained this from the Tok'ra mother herself. There's no mental or psychological side effects to it, so I highly suggest you arrest Mckenzie as well. In case he draws up his pet theory regarding this, but we bump into anyone using it from childhood, they're going to tell us this."_**

 ** _"But it doesn't cause schizophrenia, dementia, or any other psychological side effects, but what does is being worked until you collapse out of exhaustion. So once we do the spring cleaning, I highly recommend here now. In_** ** _that you add another 10 teams so no one is worked until they collapse right now, so that's everything right now."_** he said and he heard a gentle tone to that remark firmly.

As they heard Hammond answer him at the question. **_"Alright, permission granted, but like Darrel told you compare it to the tv show. But tell them I'll be calling them soon enough once this is done later on son. What with the fact we got our orders right now you're on stand down. But off the base work attendence as of now, Sam they'll meet you guys at the institute now, or the airport now."_**

 ** _"But under joint chiefs orders and mine, if NID tries to attack either the order headquarters or the hospital, call the state department. And we're having them arrested, because you're on holy grounds and that means no violence. But I'm having Perry, Jefferson and Warner sent to the airport with Teal'C and SG's 2 and 3, and we're giving them some help for this as you do this, Captain."_**

 ** _"When you get there, but SG's 2 and 3 are coming with you along with Teal'C as added protection duty and your team is on stand down. What with the fact O'neill is deactivated as of now and with him, Makepeace and Frasier."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Dad, I recommend that all outgoing activity is hereby terminated until they get back."_** he said and he heard a gentle tone to that remark.

 ** _"Agreed, alright I'll call the joint chiefs and offworld operations are deactivated until we do some spring cleaning in the SGC. But I'll see you in three weeks alright, Sam, you just be careful alright."_ **he said and she nodded gently to that. **_"Yes Uncle George, see you in a few weeks."_ **she said and they heard a gentle tap at that as they exchanged looks at that remark in relief as he said it for both of them.

 ** _"Your godfather is the general of the base?"_** Sarah asked and she nodded. _**"Yeah, he's my father's best friend, but all general's have a certain link here. Which explains why Matheson said that to him by going on a first name basis with each other. As to that the five star in the program happens to be an old friend of both our parents."**_ she said and Sarah nodded to her as Sam turned to Daniel then.

 ** _"Cross and double cross, hook, line and sinker, and we just saved your career here."_** Sam said smiling and he nodded to her smiling. ** _"Yeah my career is saved and I'm opening a new department once fully recovered as I get the job done more easily. As my department over rules the NID, we can get the job done easily of tracking things with Jack out of a job, and Makepeace and Frasiers gone."_**

 ** _"Well that takes care of that right now at the moment, but the next few episodes, just got taken out of the equation in my case right now. As O'neill is deactivated and you guys are with me right now at the moment here, but with us traveling all over the world. And we can prevent the added problems as we continue to make hits with the job."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that.

As he looked from her to the quartet as he said it then. ** _"What are the chances we find anything else that validates your theory here exactly right now?"_** Raynor asked and he chuckled. **_"Extremely high because I know that these characters tend to leave their stuff lying around and whoever built the gates. And they probably had several caches scattered all over the globe and I found one."_**

 ** _"The reason I left was so I could protect you guys in case that life crossed this one and I'm glad I came back. But have you checked out the expedition manifest yet?"_ **he asked and they both shook their heads. _**"No why exactly?"**_ Jordan asked for the three of them. _**"Because that episode on Hathor made it clear, their technology is running loose here, but my theory on cross pollination."**_

 _ **"Of Ancient cultures just took on a life of its own, as the duo that were murdered found her sarcophagus in a Mayan temple and when checking it out. It's not only was I right about the pyramids being landing stations for ships, but the ship you saw on the movie was the type being used for the pyramids. And at times they try to sit on top of our escape hatch to prevent us leaving."**_

 _ **"But with that in mind, the trio playing us, you're seeing my brother in the flesh later, but the alias I'm giving him. Just in case anyone ask why he has that tattoo on his forehead, it's going to be one that fits his image and I can do that later. But those canopic jars are possibly stasis chambers for Goa'uld symbiotes, and if they are, I have to open it, and because they jump into you."**_

 ** _"It's going to be a repeater here regarding Sha're, so with that, anything we find in alien technology, and I know it the second I see it. It's got to be confiscated, before someone starts screwing around with it and it kills someone, and speaking of which, I wonder if Setesh is also on earth or not._ " **he said and the quintet exchanged looks at that as Sam repeated the name at that.


	14. SG-1 Redone Part VI: Reunions II

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 30 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the characters of the possession into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 15:** **Friendships Rebuilt And Getting Caught Up: Part VI: Arrests**

 ** _"Setesh?"_ **she asked and he nodded. **_"His brother is Osiris, but the legend was that he locked him in a gold box and dumped him in the Nile river. But he's the God of chaos and out right evil, so if the Tok'ra lost track of him. I could find him for you, out of our archeological knowledge here at the moment. But with that in mind, everything that was left lying around in Goa'uld technology."_**

 ** _"We could find a stasis chamber for one of the ones still on earth, by that I mean one with a real one in it, not a human host, but the symbiote itself. And second I haven't a clue what the queen's look like in their natural state. But now you got the truth my theory was bang on, but I'd much rather do the job. And have the time to work it out, with you guys surrounding me."_**

 ** _"No more interruptions, no chance of them, of him, interrupting my studies, no more guns, no more death, just peace and quiet. I miss the old me, the me you know, since I was around that jerk, this is me, the me you know guys. Steve, in truth the reason you hadn't heard from me in 2 years was because of the job, I was trying to protect you."_** he said and Raynor nodded as he looked at him softly.

 ** _"I understand, and I accept the apology, we have a chance now, but every discovery you make, we share in the spoils now, agreed?"_** he asked and they nodded smiling. ** _"Agreed, we're back as a team again bro, but until I'm ready, I'm not going back, so we let them trace the false paper trail. For a while, and while we enjoy a good break of peace and quiet."_ **he said and they nodded to him gently.

Just as Sarah was answering the phone went off a second time at that before she picked it up. ** _"Dr. Jordan's office, how can I help?"_** she asked and her eyes narrowed as she grabbed a pen and wrote down a name then and turned it towards him. Seeing the name his eyes narrowed in anger at that as he wrote back to her. ** _'He's the guy that got me fired after the Tollan, and the one that set that up right now, Sarah.'_**

 ** _'He's dangerous, but they're on the catch, I'm all in or not at all, but at the moment, I'm not having this bastard on my case. Because I just caught three of his stooges in the act of trying to get me killed. We're keeping to ourselves until we're ready to go back, but if he's calling me for the reports. He can go to hell, because I'm not doing a thing to help him.'_ **he wrote out and she nodded firmly.

 ** _"I don't believe this, you people nearly get him killed and now you're calling us. To see if you can bring him back, I don't think so, Colonel, he's not going back, until he's recovered._** ** _And possibly not even then, whoever you people are that did this to him, you're ass is mine when I get through with you, stay away from my friends."_** she said firmly, before she grabbed it a third time as she said it.

 ** _"Return him, well I'll return you if you come near him again, you bastard, stay away from him and leave us alone."_** she added before she slammed it on the cradle at that as they heard a loud clang followed by a coffee cup falling off the table with a crash as Warren and Lou started laughing at that. "God Sarah, was that really necessary right now, Doctor." Janet said through her laughter at her reaction then, smiling gently.

"Well I can see that having her working here and we have frequent calls like this coming in every few days, that she's going to barbecue the character. And whoever is harassing you guys in the office, but us growing up the best of friends and like you guys. I know know her temper inside and out, to know that once we do this situation for real. And whoever did that is getting blown through the wall." Warren said through his laughter.

"I think you just turned the firebird on yourself guys, because when she's this worked up the person on the receiving end. They get blown into the wall and be thankful that you're not in the room with her, or she will do that." Anna said as she and Daniel started laughing at that as Sam smiled slightly. "Alright why does that remark sound familiar right now?" Pulaski asked and Daniel started laughing as he answered her smiling.

"Chase's boss's remark on Christmas Vacation, he was annoyed and whatever they did on their end of the phone, as at the end of that conversation. He grabbed it up and just after they hung it up and said a variation to that remark. But the bonehead that got her wrath turned on them just ended up ticking off the omega right now. To her nothings changed, I still belong to her no matter how much time goes by now."

"Though with that in mind like I said I had two characters from that show involved in my personality, but to her, though we broke it off, we stayed friends. She's never letting me go, but the act of sharing later, you're going to have some stiff competition here. Once she meets you for real as herself in the reset, so better watch out. But the three of you are my entire life Sam." he said and she nodded with a slight smile at that remark.

"Well there we go, we just lost another one and how many times do we have to replace those at the moment." Anna asked and the trio and Jordan started laughing at that remark. "Tell me about it, I know we drew the short straw when it comes to missions like this. But having to replace our favorite equipment in the lab is running a bit thin on our patience right now." Bishop said as he and Balinsky tried to pull themselves together.

"God if it's not us destroying the coffee pot, it's them causing the vibrations in the table and getting the mug too close to the ledge and it falling right off the table. God honey, you don't need to get so worked up it starts destroying our favorite equipment when in the lab like this." Daniel said as he started laughing at that reaction. "Is she always like this where you're concerned son?" Picard asked with a bemused smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, on normal occasions when I was still with them every interruption was making her more annoyed by the minute till the final one was the phone going off. And she yelled at whoever was on the other of the line, slammed it down like this. And the tremor in the table knocked the coffe pot sitting on the ledge right off of it. And just as Professor Jordan walked into the room as the four of us were exchanging smiles."

"We all know her temper to the point that we're used to this at the time, but we all got the same temper that every time we had some sort of interruption. The phone going off repeatedly, someone starting something in the hallway, or someone walking in to call a break that by the time the whatever number it was. She was so irritated that anything sitting on the ledge of the table, like that mug, or just the pot right next to it."

"Was ending up in pieces on the floor, as we tried to clean up the mess and before we called it for the day, during our years in college now." he said and the quartet nodded with a bemused smile. "Now normally she's not quite this worked up, but just getting one look at me and learning the truth about what's going on. And then to top it off right now is whoever called them just as we were getting things hashed out on the table."

"This is enough to tick her off and anything not nailed down or just is not an artifact ends in pieces all over the floor. That our reaction is like we're kids again doing an all nighter in the lab, and to the duo, Professor Jordan or just Father Thomas. They had to get her to cool down, before something ends up in the hall or breaking the window next. But the victims of her wrath are now whoever called them just as I'm explaining this to them."

"So whoever calls back to check is getting an earful, before something made of glass gets destroyed next. After she just destroyed the mug and anyone in the other portion of the base, that's Jack or anyone like him is calling again. Then even though she's on that side of the line, it's like you got burned by the Phoenix flame on high. So whatever you do, guys, don't call her a third time or its going to break the projector next."

"Or just breaking something else and we have to clean up the mess for you're ticking her off right now, with repeated phone calls like this right now." he said and they nodded. "Yeah I'd call that a definite firebird reaction, but this a side of her I've never seen since we dealt with it then." Thomas said with a chuckle. "I don't think that reaction was really necessary here and with you kids, as we have had to replace those repeatedly."

"After you and Anna broke either the cup or the coffee pot in the lab, once too often guys." Hammond said with a bemused smile at that. "Trust me, when it comes to this job, you better stand back, because to us, us archeologists. It's anything not older then 30 years old if it's made of plaster is the victim of these temper tantrums you hear every few hours in the lab, general." Balinsky said to him with a chuckle and he nodded to him.

"And here's the next idea, but why not have the entire team involved in the reset, so you have Anna, Steve and Robert here and I have Kev and Sarah with me. And my parents lead the SGA department in the civilian area, you have Dr. Jordan here. And that covers it, as you have me running the searches for anything lying all over the planet." he said and the entire grouping nodded at his idea smiling then at the suggestion.

"Alright we'll do that then, but as you're still under my command, contact me if you come across anything that we need to confiscate or destroy later. Case in point is the sarcophagus and that communication device, because we need to. Before you return to Atlantis in year 9, but Sam and Lou are coming with you guys in year 9 for that break. Leading into when we have them building the super gate, before the connection snaps."

"Once your unit gets its sixth member guys." Landry said and the group nodded. "Yes Sir, though at the current moment, now that I got Sarah back. And it's protecting her and my family, from the NID and trust later, but I think if this really had been a rewrite and someone is getting blown into the wall. Because she's furious enough that our moles just barely got me killed in this timeline." he said as as they heard a second clang at that.

 ** _"Sarah take it easy before you break something else right now."_** They heard and looked up in time to Bishop looking at her with a chuckle, just as she was answering the phone went off a second time as she looked at the number. **_"What's the full name to the NID guys?"_** Raynor asked and Daniel explained that. **_"It's the National Intelligence Department, if they're calling back, its Harry Maybourne."_**

 ** _"But his superior and predecessor was Colonel Martin Jerome Kennedy, after my brother was turned into a host and possessed by a young one. He wanted him as a damn lab rat, before deciding to take Teal'C now, but to us. We got permission straight from the horse's mouth by calling the president."_** he said and they nodded as Sarah answered him gently at the news as she looked between them.

 ** _"I take it you and Charlie were close?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Charlie and Lou are my best friends, before I met Jared, Teal'C and Sam, I know you guys. But until I met them, I spent five years thinking I had no where to lead a normal life. As for 10 years I was always on the go, and I thought I found a place in the program, but learning I found the duo this soon, that was it now in this."_**

 ** _"As I was coming finally, to be reunited with you guys and the duo, and I can enjoy just being a normal archeologist. You guys are safe as I'm on break from the program, but that's why you haven't heard from me till now. But it's not that I was trying to distance myself from you guys. It's protecting you from the dangers of the job, but the Goa'uld, and the NID."_ **he said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"I guess to you guys, it didn't matter he, Teal'C, was former soldier to the enemy, he was a friend, team mate and brother?"_** she asked and the trio nodded as Sam answered that. _**"Yeah we didn't care he used to be part of Apophis's army, because when he saved us, that cemented it. To us he's not a turncoat, or an alien, but a friend and the man that saved us, Charlie and Jared now here."**_

 ** _"And with us, 50 refugees that we joined, but Jack's remark, he was speaking for all of us, 'we can save these people, if you help us.' And his answering remark to that was 'many have said that' before blasting a member of his troops and then finishing it by throwing Jack the staff. 'But we were the first he believed could do it now.' once he did that, that's how we were born now."_**

 ** _"Daniel and I, we were closest to him and to Teal'C, we were like his younger brothers and sisters now, but the past year. That's was what cemented the link between us, but Maybourne is an idiot every day of the week. And to us, if he could take one day off and that would spare us a lot of grief in this."_ **she said and Sarah started laughing at that and nodded smiling as the trio exchanged smiles.

"Yeah I remember that episode and the fact that you insulted a superior out of anger, we all loved it at the time." Crusher said as he started laughing at that remark. "I never thought you'd be that outspoken for his idiocy, but these idiots just crossed you. And once to often at the moment now, Sam." Troi said gently and she nodded. "Yeah and my mate is the reason for it, just wait." she said as she smiled as she waited for it then.

As the phone went off again and she grabbed it up a second time then. **_"Listen Colonel, my friends are free to go, and no it's not going to happen, yes I know. To you and your damn murdering friends in the department, they're all in, or not at all. Well screw you sick bastard, joint chiefs over rule NID, as does the president, yeah they told us, but the loophole is comparisions to the show they made."_**

 ** _"But guess what, your little plan, regarding him fell apart the second he left the base and got to Sam's father. But we're trying to uncover a puzzle, and we just found a big piece, and keep it up and you're getting dismembered. Just before I dump you in the Nile river, so stay away from him and the girls. And leave us alone, you sick bastard."_ **she snapped as she slammed it down so hard then at that.

That the jolt caused the pot to jump off the table and hit the floor as well as the quintet started shaking in laughter to that. "Alright who left those so close to the ledge of the lab table exactly, she keeps this up. And the microscope is going to be next to wind up dead and in pieces on the floor right now." Daniel asked as he started laughing at that response as the quintet started laughing at that, his new friends started laughing at that.

"Alright, let's jump over the next trek and moved it to Saint Louis I want to see my reaction. And when I realized Walter, Arthur and I just realized we got you back. And after the last visit, because once I hear that O'neil pulled this. And we realized you're the young man Shanks was portraying all this time and someone is in big trouble for it." McBride said and Hume nodded as Bowdern and Halloran exchanged smiles at this.

As he moved up the stairs on the left and he headed into the hall, before he froze as he looked at one chamber door then that was open. As he saw several batches of equipment in one closet and several others as the image rippled. And he saw Bowdern working on the several papers he was grading, as they saw Daniel. As a 4 year old, asleep on the bed as he shifted position and he moved to him and rubbed his back gently at that.

"Wait is that medical equipment lying around the room?" Crusher said and he nodded. "There's only one man on my floor that was an M.D., in addition to a priest and it's Arthur Richards, he was involved in our situation with Robbie. But trust me he's going to be furious at this and as to why. The last time he saw Danny was just after he fell through thin ice and he was just getting over it." Bowdern said and he nodded to him.

"In fact he was just released from the hospital, it's close to three months later and we talked his parents into taking a break, and we could watch him for the night. I was next door to Bill's quarters, so I was on standby and I just given him his medicine about 45 minutes earlier. But the antibiotics had a slight sedative in them so he could sleep at the time right now." Richards added and the ancestors of the enterprise crew nodded.

Watching it as Bowdern looked at him with a clear look of love in his eyes and they nodded as he rubbed his back as they saw the gauze wrapped around his wrist. They saw the said doctor at the door and he nodded reassuringly to him and he nodded as he left. Before he picked him up and held him as he was asleep in his arms as they watched him snuggle into his arms, before they heard a 4 year old voice say it softly then at that.

 ** _'Love you papa bear.'_** they heard and Bowdern hid a smile as they heard his answering remark to that. ** _'Love you too cub, I'll never leave you, I'm not going anywhere.'_** they heard and Daniel smiled softly at the memory. "Uh oh, here it comes right now, yeah my sister was the same way, when sick she had 7 or 8 of the classics. On the bed, and wouldn't stop until she finished a chapter." Mark said with a chuckle at this response.

As they saw him resting on the bed with several books scattered around him as he was reading one of them as Bowdern came up to him. ** _"Alright cub, nap time."_** he said and he looked up at him. **_"I want to finish this chapter, then nap time."_** he said and Laura shook her head, smiling. "Deja vu, I'm not surprised here, you're just like me at that age honey, like me you're a book worm, and like me, it's get to the good part."

"And till we finish the chapter, no sleep we want to read for a little longer, as this was our favorite pass time on weekends, Friday and Saturday. It's these days we got the chance to stay up past bedtime and read, until our parents ended it by lights out." Sam said and Laura tried to hold it in. "Somethings never change no matter how old you get, you and my daughter, once you get to a good place in the book, you don't want to stop reading."

"Since she was 4, leading to their 13th birthdays, I've heard that at least 50,000 times, either during her naptime or when it was time to go to bed. And from the time she was 3, but every night it was the same conversation, 'alright bedtime.' 'I want to finish this chapter, then bed time.'." Jacob said and they looked at him. "Are you ever going to let us live that down, dad?" they said together and their parents exchanged bemused looks.

"No, and it's because every day, day or night, night after night, it's the very same conversation. We know you love to read, but you also have to sleep, and it's not going to help when you're trying to earn your SAT for college, or you have a game the next day. And your coach, or we, need you completely rested, aside from that, I want my officers rested, so they're not battling the opponent, at the same time they're battling fatigue."

"Then again, that had to come from somewhere right now, and it's because you've been like this since you were old enough to start reading. So get to the good part in your book, or just for your studies, we come in, and it starts this conversation. And repeatedly every night right now, till we give you 15 more minutes and then you call it. Before you crash for the night, as you finish the chapter and then go to sleep at the moment here."

"Though with you still in recovery, I'm not surprised at his next decision, that he's going to read to you, before you go to sleep, Danny." Jacob said and Bowdern nodded to him with a chuckle. "Yes that's what I decided, if he didn't want to sleep till he finished the chapter he was reading, I could read to him, since when it came to nap or bedtime. He still liked us to read to him, and that didn't stop till he was nearly 9 at the time here."

"But that's the catch, if they had the types of reading material we do these days, any kid wouldn't want to put the book down. And when they're too caught up in their imaginations, take the goosebumps books for eample. But whoever was reading the story gets so caught up in the plotline in these books that a sudden distraction. That causes them to nearly jump out of their skin, because they're so absorbed in the story."

"They forget everything else going on around them right now, but that ventriloquist dummy, that's the kid version to that blasted cabbage patch type doll. That they created on that movie, but start reading books like this when it's getting late and you're so absorbed in the book. A sudden distraction is enough they're going to let their imaginations run away with them at that, then again, I'm not surprised here in that."

"So these days once we get rid of violence and several other things, the materials and resources are going to be in an excess. And for every kid on the planet, the parents are going to hear the same words every night right now." he said and they nodded, before seeing another flash as he was asleep in his arms with his head against his chest then as looked at him asleep in his arms and set the book down, as Anna looked at him then.

"When was that exactly?" Anna asked as she felt her heart tightening up at that. "Earlier that day, like any normal child he was on bed rest still and this was his naptime. I told his parents I'd take care of him for the day, as a result now it's getting real sleep right now as he recovered. Arthur was on duty to give him his medication and with him still recovering, neither of us were taking chances at the moment there as well now too."

"But it was 8:30 at night in the last image and I just put him down a 1/2 hour earlier." Bowdern said and she nodded as they watched as he closed his eyes as the tears running down his face as they heard a mental tirade break out. **_'Damn you, why didn't I just get out town, if I had, I'd have several years with you. Just before you passed, first my parents, then you and Hume, I'd give anything to have you back.'_**

 ** _'I miss you so much, why didn't I just ignore orders to go and through here, I should have come home. Screw him, you matter more to me, all of you, you always did, come back please.'_ **they heard as he slumped against the wall as he tried to hold it in. "With his parents it's one thing, but he was clinging to us, him and me, not wanting to let go when we were arguing over this in family court at the time here, guys."

"To him, Nick didn't mean a thing to him, but we did, in fact we mattered so much that's enough he'd break the law and go into hiding. And until he was cross the borderline between states, but 8 years old is one thing, but 10 he's old enough to fly by himself." McBride said as Thomas froze and looked at him gently as he said it to him then. **_"Son you okay?"_** Thomas asked him gently, and he shook his head as he answered him.

Before the priest that was in that room walked out as he answered him. **_"No, if I'd bothered to just ignore the damn rules and left New York. I'd at least have had ten years with him and another 11 with the trio, but I didn't. He's more then just a family friend to me, he was my grandfather, I loved him. And more then I love Nick, in fact Nick abandoned me to the system after my parents passed."_**

 ** _"My parents chose the quartet, Matheson and Warren as my legal guardians and this previous mission just left the damn door open for what happened here. This room maybe belong someone else, but my memory was even stronger. This room used to belonged to Father Bowdern, Father Thomas, when I was little. As with my father and grandfather as members of the order here in Saint Louis."_**

 ** _"I spent 80% of my time here at the headquarters, when we were in town, sort of learning by example, I just got hit by a memory of when I was preschooler. The last time I was here was 29 years ago, but it was 25 to the death of my parents and some of the memories left over just broke down the front door. In truth the strongest memory I have of my parents was the accident at the Met."_**

 ** _"In New York, I saw the accident, and Matheson and Warren along with the quartet here tried to get me into their custody or I was adopted by my teacher. But no, it didn't matter what they said, Nick wasn't allowing them to get involved, it's as he didn't care, that I'd have recovered better under them. That's why this damn thing hit me this hard, I didn't get it out of then."_**

 ** _"I've hated him ever since, if he just let them adopt me, or even my teacher, none of this would have happened at all right now. But..., but that's the reason I'm in this mess, I never got the chance to take that sabbatical right now. And despite the fact I went over their heads, they were determined here. Just to keep me from leaving, but I had to get away from the base and fast here."_**

 ** _"My one chance at recovery from both this and that mission, was by going AWOL at the moment, just escape from the base, come to you. And then get up here so I can get to the duo and possibly you as well if you're who I think._** ** _That's what hurts so much I never got the chance to get it out of me 25 years ago, but I needed a chance to recover and if it meant escape and from them."_**

 ** _"The NID, then I was getting the hell out of dodge so I could get back up here and see the others_** ** _."_** he said and the priest answered him at the news as he looked him over gently at that. **_"What the hell is happening here if you're saying that exactly, son?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed as he told him that. ** _"It's two situations combined here that are causing that, but 1) my capture by Nem on Oannes."_**

 ** _"And two is the blasted chair on 989, I had to relive that memory three times, added side effects of the result of that memory getting unlocked. Just unlocked every memory I had before the damn accident, but the latest flashback. That I just had was seeing myself, as a 4 year old in here and him as he was working. But seeing your face 29 years younger..."_** he said and the older man nodded softly.

 ** _"Yes and it's clear to us why right now as a result, if he'd have just backed off at the time we could have hel_** ** _ped you get over that. As you moved on with your life, but we were your family and legal guardians, but the bastard. He wanted you hung up on your parents if you're really who I think. Especially if you knew who my chambers once belonged to right now right now kiddo and with that."_**

 ** _"What's your name if you're saying that son, my name is Father Arthur Richards, I'm a medical doctor. But the accident, the Metropolitan museum of Roman and Greek Art and Mel and Claire. They were setting up an exhibit on ancient Egyptian Art, that was 25 years ago. And the last time you saw the quartet and possibly me was just weeks prior and like Bill, I argued over this."_**

 ** _"Who's the quartet you mean if you mentioned Bill exactly."_** he said to him gently and Daniel nodded as he answered him. **_"Wait Father Arthur Richards, you're the M.D., that was involved in the Manneheim case, Doctor. Just before you suggested moving Rob to the Alexien brothers medical institute?"_** he asked and Richards nodded to him and he sighed in relief to that as he answered him.

 ** _"Then I'm relieved I found you first, before I found Ray McBride and Walter Halloran right now, but that's all 5 of you right now. To answer your second question now, my parents were Melburn and Claire Jackson. I figured if you know about the accident, then you'd recognize these right now."_** he said as he unloaded several items from his bag and opened up the case to show the cross to him.

As he passed him the photo album and he looked at the photos and felt his heart start speeding up. **_"That's Mel and Claire when they were no older then you, son, the last time I saw their son was when they were living here. For a few months at their house there in Chesterfield, it's just outside of the town. And that's the second to last time their son was my patient to."_** he said and Daniel nodded softly.

 ** _"Yeah I remember who you are, Doctor Richards, in fact the last time you saw me was after I was just getting over pneumonia when I was four. You decided you were on duty the night my parents were told by Father Bowdern. To take a break, as you guys could look after me during things that night."_** he said and Richards nodded as his eyes narrowed as he answered him softly at that remark.

 ** _"What's your name if you're saying that because the little boy I was looking after when his parents were out for the night. Ray and I had our doors open in case of trouble and Bill was in the room with him. I also redressed the still healing laceration across the boy's arm, because that's not the first injury taken thanks to the ice skates."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he pushed his sleeve back.

And showed it to him as Richards took one look at it then. **_"My name is Daniel Jackson, my grandfather is Father David Melburn Jackson. You probably remember your other name for me, but that last time you saw me. I was just getting over a case of pneumonia, my godfather put me on penicillin. His name is Darrel Matheson, 25 years ago his rank was Major, he's in the Air Force."_**

 ** _"And not just him, but Dillon Warren, they were my parents best friends and they and my father were 3 members of Bowdern's team."_** he said and the man nodded in shocked disbelief. _**"Daniel, Danny is that really you, Daniel Jackson as in Daniel Nicholas Jackson, your father's name is Melburn Joseph Jackson?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently at the question as he looked at him.

 ** _"Yeah Doctor it's me, the last visit I had up here was just after things in the job slowed down. And I ended up running into the duo while I was running my research in regarding that. Whatever Father Bowdern said about that, he just jinxed it, it happened here alright."_ **he said the doctor nodded firmly. **_"Alright hang on son, let me get the guys over here, because if you're really who I think."_**

 _ **"Then they're going to get a shock that after 25 years of looking for you, in both their and the archbishop's cases right now.** **That you come to us for the second time in the last four months alone and Ray said you were coming to visit, I take the delay is the reason why you look like this."**_ he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Doctor take the 25 years off me now."_** he said and he looked into his eyes at that firmly.

Before he smiled in relief and happiness at that as he gave him a hug then at that and he tightened his arms around him then. **_"That's why I had to see you, remember when Hume's replacement said that if there was another to contact you guys?"_** he asked and Richards nodded. **_"Well it just did, but whatever Father Bowdern said regarding that to Father McBride, it just happened that's why I had to see you."_**

 ** _"But whatever remark he made, regarding my becoming the victim of my own research it just landed itself on the table right now. But it's a long story right now."_ **he said and they heard a familiar voice answer that firmly. ** _"Too late, you didn't have to call us over here, I heard the entire thing Arthur. And son what the hell happened if you look like this and you were delayed in coming to visit us."_**

 ** _"And I take it the guy that caused this lost his damn mind finally if that's the reason for the military APB. That was put out looking for you and Hannah right, son, because you look like you just dealt with a cross between another case. And of pneumonia and it's combined with drug exposure now at the moment?"_** Halloran asked and he looked up and smiled at the duo in relief and delight then.

 ** _"Not quite, but close, Father, but I'm the victim of my own research, but it's even worse then you think, but whatever Father Bowdern said about this. The guy who's ending up dead happens to be my former team leader. To save him from his own memories I threw myself up in his place."_** he said, before he could finish a wave of dizziness shot through him and his legs gave out as they grabbed him.

 ** _"Whoa, easy, easy, easy, come on you better sit down and how long have you been on the go, since this started?"_** Richards asked him as they got him in his chambers and on the bed and he sighed as he explained it to him. ** _"I'm just repeating Bill's remark on that but if you end being the victim of your own research. And I'm killing the bastard that caused it now, before I have him commited for it."_**

 ** _"Just what the hell did they do to you if you look like this, Danny?"_ **McBride said as he pressed his forehead to his and he closed his eyes in response. "I guess that was a ritual you created when he was baby Doctor?" Janet asked him and he nodded. "Yeah it was, with Nick never around he turned to us as we were like his grandfather. In Bil's case and great uncles in ours at the time, but this times it's a case of a healing the damage."

"Said emotions that O'neill caused, he may not have gone into confession with us, yet, but separation of 25 years is still enough that his inner 8 year old was responding to us like always. The little boy in him is coming back out and he's responding to us like he used to. Like his preschooler to third grade aged self again, he's also beyond exhausted, if we don't get him in bed, he's going to pass out." Halloran said to her gently at that.

As he pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder as he rocked him as he felt his shaking out of exhaustion then and he hid a nod. **_'Papa bear.'_ **they heard and he closed his eyes in response as he tightened his arms around him. **_'My_** **_cub is beyond exhausted, whatever they did to him, I'm killing them for this. Shh, it's okay, it's okay cub, you're home now, it's going to be okay.'_** they heard as he ran his hand through the hair at the back his head as he held him, before he relaxed finally.

Looking at him gently, Daniel quickly answered the older man. **_"To answer your first question, Anna followed me and the two of us with our friend quit the program. Before I answer the second, have you checked Showtime for a new Scifi tv show, it's called Stargate SG-1?"_ **he asked and they nodded as they got it. _**"They may not have mentioned your middle name but it doesn't matter right now."**_

 _ **"Because though your father never published a book on the pyramids in Giza, he did do cross pollenzation of ancient cultures. And next to it was another focused on the history that the cultures are far older then anyone expects. And you furthered that research, in fact you had several of his books as a kid. But following his footsteps in everything as you grew up at the time now.**_

 _ **"But let me guess your story arc started with the Littlefields and ended with the last episode is that now. But the Heliopolis, Nem, Hathor, the Tollan and the Nox, the beta gate and possibly the gate creators. The coordinates to Apophis's launching post where his son was, four scores in seven months. And the guys are seeing you as more valuable then O'neill and his friends and that's it."**_

 ** _"And they decided on doing this to when you were here and not realizing we found you, before you revealed you're our cub. They decided on driving up the mission to exhaust you, Sam and your alien friend. Before they got rid of you one by one and you're the first to go, is that it kiddo?"_ **Halloran asked him softly and he nodded as they sighed as Richards said for the three of them firmly at that.

 _ **"The last episode's the catalyst for this, and while your asshole of team leader relived a blown mission, you have to relive your parents accident. Tell me the truth, how long ago was that mission, because you never got the chance. Just to get it out of you, thanks to Ballard and I agree with Darrel wholeheartedly. In that right now, in your case, regarding it, so go ahead, it's okay, just tell us."**_

 ** _"How long ago was it, son?"_ **Richards asked gently and he lowered his head as he tried to hold it in, as the tears started running down his face, before he said it. _**"It was less then a month ago, right after we got back and I headed home. But not only did it bring it back completely, your faces, the 5 of you, you came with it. That's the reason for the phone call, I wasn't sure if Humes was still alive or not."**_

 ** _"But though I made contact with Darrel and Dillon, I couldn't remember you guys, your faces faded in my memory. Before the keeper, but that did it at the time, but you were hearing my pain in Michael's voice at the time here. The show is the entire story, after that mission I quit, I wanted out. I wanted to come home and decided on a sabbatical, but before I could ask Hammond."_**

 ** _"My boss, my team leader already took the mission, the bastard is, whether he wants to admit it, or not, NID. As are Frasier and the marine colonel working at the base, but this is political sabotage to the highest degree. I don't care what they say, I'm retired, I'm a civilian, I'm coming home, but right now. I need you guys more then I need that crazy bastard right now, but to answer the other."_**

 ** _"And why I look like this, well, I've been through the alnighter from hell, actually Doctor, prior to this, I spent a week awake. In looking for my girlfriend, she's my team mate, her name is Sam Carter. Till she alerted me to where they were, after it ended I ended up sleeping for a week to 10 days. As a result, the second was do to the orbital attack and we were gone for a week."_**

 ** _"But this latest one I broke my record, because I've been up for the same amount of time at this. But we left and I was nearly killed in a cave in now at the time here, but my research, we were captured by the ruler of a planet. This planet was a bait and switch that was a cult screwing around with demonology. Black magic and the occult, but so far they had 12 men arrving there."_**

 ** _"And for the same reason, but I'm the one that got away, because of a case of superstition, now. But Darrel, Dillon, Ryan Jumper, Peter Ferretti and General Addison sent us to one of the queen's home planet's this was actually a test to prove the trio were NID. So he could take Egeria's planet and he was staying a soldier of the SGC, or he chooses this planet and he's just exposed himself."_**

 ** _"But a case of cross and double cross, but as you saw I was the one that fought tooth and nail regarding Hathor and he's furious at himself. And for acting like a complete idiot, if you saw the episode focused on his getting stuck on Argos, well that's connected to this right now. But every mission he wants to clean up the mess they give it to me right now and the entire grouping decided here."_**

 ** _"That enough was enough right now."_ **He said and the trio nodded as he looked at Thomas. **_"Yes and we're saying the same thing now, but enough is enough, it's clear that hanging around these lunatics is hazardous to your health. But you're an archeologist, not a soldier, you grew up preserving things. The facet that everything you studied is preserved, that's who you are, you're not soldier."_**

 ** _"It's time for retirement from the base now._ " **Richards said to him gently and he nodded **.** ** _"Father get Sam, Teal'C and Lou and get them up here, it's time right now, because I'm about to go to the added catch to what happened here."_ **he said and Thomas nodded and he left the room. ** _"Sam may have seen this, but the stage two side effects kicked in when I was heading for Hammond's office."_**

 ** _"When the stage two side effects added and when getting my shirt off and I found these."_** he said removed his sweater and turtleneck and they saw symbol and the marks and that did it. **_"That's the human version to Terminus that did this to you, what's the time frame, how long do we have. Because if it's as serious as I think if you had to come to us then it's enough I'm not letting you go back."_**

 ** _"And until you're fully recovered and not even then and not when they're the possibility your system could crash a second time. And you come down with another case of pneumonia, so let me guess you took up your parents research and extended it."_** Richards said sharply at that and Daniel nodded. _" **It was for chemical possessions, and based on planets screwing around with the occult."**_

 ** _"Just in case someone from the planet fell for one of us guys, and as it turned out the added side effects I found in the one that Bowdern read out to you. Which I cracked, but the time of changing is the week of Samhain and leading into All Saints Day, but that's 7 days and and we got back yesterday. After I decoded this, I realized I had to get to you now, and I mean right now in that."_**

 ** _"But I came to you, you to me or we call you to the base, I didn't care, but I was running out if time here. But here's the subtext, whatever they did to me acted like warfarin, or aspirin, but a blood thinner. But here's the real bad news, I've just suffered a chemical version to a possession. But stage one was acting like the side effects of blood thinners, dizzy spells and two other things."_**

 ** _"And what felt like someone stabbing me in the abdomen, but the fools ignored my warning regarding drugs and the technology. But here's the field report of why exactly now in that, but the pentagon wanted a battery of tests ran on the technology."_ **he said and passed him his notebook and Richards read through it as his eyes narrowed in anger at that as the duo walked into the room then gently.

 ** _"Guys these are my friends and team mates, Captain Samantha Carter and Teal'C Thomas Martell, with the fact Sam knew where I was headed she was the first to see this."_** he said and Teal'C looked at his chest as he said it with a dangerous growl at that. ** _"And now that I have also seen this, I will dismember O'neill and Colonel Makepeace when we get back and with them, Maybourne and Kinsey."_**

 ** _"And it's because this is beyond cruel, just because you get more done then they ever do is not cause for them to do this to you my brother."_ **he said and the trio nodded, just as he was answering they heard a vocal argument break out and Daniel look out the window and saw a black car next to their's and saw four men. ** _"Ah shit, it's Maybourne and his cronies, well here we go right now, but they let us go."_**

 ** _"The joint chiefs and the president over rules them, but they let us go, I think they're trying to keep this going, but Doctor. Could you contact the state police and tell them it's a code red dragonfly: deliberate disregard of orders. And they're being arrested for breaking joint chiefs orders here."_** he said and they nodded as the new archbishop walked into the room as he answered him at that remark.

 ** _"I'll take care of it you stall them son, and make it quick, this is private property and holy ground, there is no violence on our property."_** he said and they nodded in agreement to that as they left the room as he walked out the door. **_"Harry this is private property and holy ground, shoot and you're being being arrested. The joint chiefs already said it, we're free to go."_** he called out as he walked out to stand next to Dixon and Maybourne smirked as he answered him then.

" ** _I got over ridden by a general in my department, Doctor, now you either return or you're being arrested."_** he said and Daniel crossed his arms _. **"What's the general's name Maybourne?"**_ he asked and he explained that. ** _"Major General David Bowdern."_** he said and Daniel smiled dangerously as he answered him. **_"Nice try, but that's not going to work, and as to why that is right now, Maybourne."_**

 ** _"It's because William Bowdern doesn't have any relatives in the military and even if he did they'd be SGC, not NID. But William Bowdern retired from the military in 1946 and decided teaching was his calling. And he's been teaching at SLU for 37 years, prior to his death in 1983, but his top three players. On the basketball team, are Generals, Doctors, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren."_**

 ** _"And he's the mentor and basketball coach to Melburn Jackson, but his team mates are Raymond McBride and Walter Halloran. And he's also the priest that did the Manneheim case in 1955 at the time and that was a true story."_** he said and Maybourne looked at him in shock. ** _"How do you know so much about his past exactly right now?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him firmly.

 ** _"Because his power forward on the team, it happens to be my father and he's my adoptive grandfather Maybourne. That's how I know and that's why I came to them, so they can break the curse, you think I wouldn't know you set me up. Well I did and it's game over, so you want to get arrested then get out of here. Because this is private property and holy ground, no violence and for us."_**

 ** _"Anna and me, we're free to go and I'm retired as of now from the base line program as is Annie."_ **he said and before Maybourne could answer two cars pulled into the drive way with a firm shout at that. **_"Drop the weapons right now Maybourne joint chiefs over ride your department. And you're under arrest for attempted murder, forgery, and political sabotage."_ **they heard a voice call out firmly at that.

"Paul nice timing right now and I'd be relieved to see you when you show up now." Daniel said to Davis and he smiled as they heard his voice repeat that. ** _"Thanks Paul I owe you big right now, man."_** he said and the major smiled. ** _"The joint chiefs activated your commission, with what happened on this mission right now. They made you a major, Daniel."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he said it.

 ** _"Yeah alright I'll take it, but tell them and the senate, the U.N., I'm reactivating the civilian department. But with the NID running things in Area 51, I'm starting my own department and rounding up the members that NID fired when they militarized the program now. We're called the SGA, we're dealing with finding alien technology on earth and the first to respond to emergencies."_**

 ** _"In case it leaves the SGC, so we over ride SGC, and I'm making contact with General Carter, as he's the military leader of my department now. As for Teal'C I found a way to get him by un-noticed now, but his human alias. In addition to his real name is Thomas Martell, Teal'C Thomas Martell."_** he said and Davis nodded to the news as he answered him at the remark as he said it to him gently.

 _ **"Got it, alright I'll tell the joint chiefs, you want to press further charges right now, regarding these guys?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded. _**"Yeah and I'm pressing charges of attempted kidnapping, attempted murder, forgery. As well as associates to POW, these bastards and Frasier are staying in jail or mental health till they have a breakdown themselves right now at the moment."**_

 **"It's the damn issue with Hathor, they're humiliated that once again I was right and they were wrong. But code red dragon delta, bravo, charlie, gamma, I'm off duty until I'm fully recovered but the job starts in six months later on. But so long as the NID are interfering in the SGC, Anna and I never coming back. And we're starting our own department."** he said and Davis nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Addison and Matheson sent Warner with the equipment to over ride whatever crap they drugged you with. But you're on medical sabbatical as of now buddy, so call me if you need some help with the U.N., version to the Stargate program in a few months later on now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he patted his shoulder and he nodded as he turned and swung his arm and his team nodded as they left then.


	15. SG-1 Redone Part VII: Alibi Arrests

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 30 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the characters of the possession into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 15: SG-1 Re-Imagined Part VI: Reunions And Truths**

 _ **"Got it, alright I'll tell the joint chiefs, you want to press further charges right now, regarding these guys?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded. _**"Yeah and I'm pressing charges of attempted kidnapping, attempted murder, forgery. As well as associates to POW, these bastards and Mckenzie are staying in jail or mental health till they have a breakdown themselves right now at the moment."**_

 ** _"It's the damn issue with Hathor, they're humiliated that once again I was right and they were wrong. But code red dragon delta, bravo, charlie, gamma, I'm off duty until I'm fully recovered but the job starts in six months later on. But so long as the NID are interfering in the SGC, Anna and I never coming back. And we're starting our own department."_ **he said and Davis nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Addison and Matheson sent Warner with the equipment to over ride whatever crap they drugged you with. But you're on medical sabbatical as of now buddy, so call me if you need some help with the U.N., version to the Stargate program in a few months later on now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he patted his shoulder and he nodded as he turned and swung his arm and his team nodded as they left then.

And slammed the doors, before they left, before Teal'C looked at him. **_"Thomas Martell, that's sounding adequate enough for my human alias, I am Teal'C Thomas Martell now."_** he said and they nodded smiling. _**"I contacted the institute they know you're coming right now, though now I hope that once inside that building nothing else happens here."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"If I know anything, it's that this lunatic, once he realizes I'm that close to a religious medical institution he's going to drive up the reaction. So guys be ready, in case he lashes out now, you already got a taste to that. After he threw Teal'C across the room, but trying to channel his strength into mine. Though I'm this far away from the gate, I don't know how far the transmitter goes."_**

 ** _"But right now, my body is too drained to put up much of a fight right now. I'm beyond wiped out, and if there was an aftermath to Wes's situation. And over those games, it's I'm suffering it now, but loss of 10 to 15lbs. Sleep deprivation, and the effects of that withdrawal just quit. But it's not over yet, though that's not if we have further complications."_** he said and the trio nodded to him at that **.**

 ** _"Whatever the complication is, the connection could you to collapse again and that happens it's we got to take charge. But if he lashes out its getting him in restraints till he cools down finally."_** Halloran said at that remark firmly then. Before he could answer they heard a fast call out then as another car pulled in and Warner got out of it then followed by Perry and Jefferson then and Daniel smiled in relief.

 ** _"It's alright, he's the medical doctor at the base, Father, this is Dr. William Warner, he's the base's chief surgeon and at times the rehab doctor. He's like you, he's great at German, but after I explained this to him. He took charge, but he's got the medical report, a more advanced one, to the one. I was going to give the medic's at the institute in a bit, and I know why he sent him as well."_**

 ** _"Dad sent him so he could do the surgery while you finished the exorcism, and create the antidote. Just so I can recovery, because I don't doubt that once we do this. I'm not going to be able hold anything down and he's creating the vaccine into two forms here."_** he said and the doctor nodded. ** _"He's right, that's why the generals sent me."_** he said and they nodded as Daniel sighed as he said it,

 ** _"Yeah and you may have to, but it's draining enough to break the pact and then you do the rest. But Warner was getting ready to create the antidote to this, and Anna brought my prescription meds in case it happens again."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Well that's a relief, I take it you never went outdoors during winter and was taking them every day until the weather switched from fall."_**

 ** _"And into mid spring at the time, what with the fact that once you contract it, it's possible to get it again."_** McBride said and he nodded. **"** ** _Yeah but that's exactly the problem, 15 years living in summer year round weather, I lost my immunity to the cold temperatures at the time."_** he said and they nodded. _ **"How are you doing now, Danny?"**_ Warner asked and he sighed as Sam answered that question.

 ** _"Had a dizzy spell in Chicago, he's running on fumes here, but I doubt that's going to keep this maniac from trying out things in attempting one last escape here. Just to get him back Colorado Springs, but that happens and get ready for the side effects. But we better get up there and quick, before he passes out right now a second time."_** she said and the trio of priests nodded in agreement.

 ** _"At the moment the 6 to 9 year old in me came forward in this situation last night. After I collapsed once and I said I had to go back, but the 'go back' was really come here to you. So this morning's APB, it's due to the fact they've no clue where I was headed. Though Sam got it right on the first try, but these fools how no clue how I think, but as a scientist, I could anywhere now."_**

 ** _"Because if you were me, and you're suffering the side effects of a prior illness or anything else where would you go for help exactly. Or you're scared out of your mind that once you do this right now and it causes a relapse. In the original strand you caught as a child here and you know there's only one place. One place to go, as the inner fear activates the inner you, said inner you."_**

 ** _"Your 4 to 9 year old self and at that age there's only four men you want to see and take care of you, and two are in Maryland right now. When your inner child just came forward and there's only one group you have to see. And of 2 to 4 men that could help you, and after realizing you found your original guardians?"_** he asked and Halloran nodded as he answered him as he looked at him gently to that.

 ** _"It's by returning to your home town and getting to what's left of the quartet that helped your parents raise you now. The inner you decided to return to your biological den and right to your father bears, us."_** he said and McBride nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Yeah that's what I mean, the inner me was 4 to 9 years old and that me had taken total control now and lead me into a fast chase."_**

 ** _"As I lead them in circles, until I returned to my den and one of my dens was here at your HQ. And the cub me, nothing was stopping me from returning to my den or to my father bears as it forced me into getting back to you guys. So my inner 8 year old was searching out the men that helped raised him, and my heart lead me right back to you, Father."_** he said and the duo nodded to him.

 ** _"I hope you brought the equipment needed to make this antidote for him. Because now that's he's back with us, we're acting as his next of kin, Doctor. But just do whatever it takes medically and we'll do the rest, at the current moment, I'm sure Bill would kill if he found out about this. As he made it clear, but O'neill and Maybourne did."_** McBride said and Warner nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Sure thing, I'll take care of it, but we better get up there now."_** he said and they nodded as Sam looked at Daniel gently to see he was on the edge of falling asleep on his feet then as the three priests and Richards helped him into their car. And they headed for the institute, arriving Lou took one look at the building as they got out of the cars and nodded as they saw a slight resemblance from the institution on the 3rd nightmare film.

 ** _"I see why no one ever wanted to set foot in this place if they're a Catholic right now, let alone a Jesuit, it looks like Westin hills on the movie. Let me guess, though a medical hospital, the stories of this place being used for exorcisms is enough to scare anyone if your stature. Because to you it's like a snake pit, and though it's helped others at times in the past now, the last one now."_**

 ** _"Manneheim is the one that had you setting foot in here and just before you went on a however long mission it was now. None of you ever got comfortable here because of it?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Yes, and Bill made the remark that he'd die before he ever set foot inside this place. Though for Robbie, to save his soul, he had to break that promise to himself there at the time now."_**

 ** _"For a young scholar studying theology and demonology, just doing it on the outside is fine, but no scholar ever wants to go near the room we did it in. Though now that we got to, it's using the same room we did before, just relax son."_** Halloran said and Daniel nodded, before he felt something in his mind shift, as the presence looked at the plait glass window and he felt his fear shoot through him.

 ** _'This is it, you, I'm never coming back and you can't get to me after I break that pact, and even if you tried you'd be killed by the iris. You're locked out for good as of now, and are you really that naive. As I asked those questions so I could break the pact, reverse psychology now.'_** he said and they heard an alarmed tone at that remark as his gaze shifted to the cross at the top of the building at that news.

 ** _"What is this place?'_** they heard and they heard Daniel's answering remark. **_'The medical department for my religion, I sinned against my love for my wife. In the words of my people's last rites system, before this. I have sinned against love and good and_** ** _for the sake of your king's mercy. Well I'm renouncing that sin now, baring my soul, and you're being banished from my body forever.'_**

 ** _'I renounce the evil you poisoned my body with, I renounce the sin I've committed on your planet. And I'm baring my soul to the men you see before you when in recovery now, but I told you not to underestimate me._** ** _And with that, once I'm on holy grounds, inside here and my spiritual guardians do this. But the samples, the information needed now, it's your undoing in my eyes.'_**

 ** _'And you're the demonic presence being cast out of my body, along with the pact or whatever you did to me, is being destroyed. I'm never returning, so find someone else, I belong to the two women you see in front of you. But I am a man of God and I'm renouncing the sin I committed to save my friends. Your biggest sins in this are your lust and pride, they are your undoing now.'_**

 ** _'Your self destruction and Shyla, your lust and pride, well that's the way of it now isn't it, you never let your pride blind you. And to the fact that your being lead about, you've been double crossed and I'm free of you now.'_** he said turning his gaze to Sam and Sarah at that and they heard a violent shout at that. **_'No, no you're not leaving me, I'm not letting go, you're my mate, I'm not letting go.'_**

 ** _'No you're not getting in there, I'm not losing you.'_** they heard quickly and they heard it. ** _"You're never taking me alive, I'm ending this once and for all, you just got everyone that cares about me pissed right now. So you want me back, then you got a war on your hands now.'_** they heard as he forced his body to move into the building at that as Sam nodded firmly to that, as Halloran looked at him at that.

 ** _"Running a slight test here, since I'm on holy ground and he's a human version of the demon that possessed Rob 42 years ago."_** he said and Sam nodded as he moved to the door of the building and the effect caused him freeze up. As he pressed his hand to the door frame and that did it as his legs gave out on him as he fell to the floor. As she and Teal'C grabbed him as he said it through the clenched teeth at that response.

As they touched him they heard a scream of pain at that and they all nodded to that response. **_"What the hell is that?!"_** Lou said in shock as he crouched in front of him. **_"It's two things, one is that it's like the garlic effect on vampires, and the other, the amount of love and friendship in our connection right now. This is having the same effect on my body that touching Harry did to Riddle, the books."_**

 ** _"Until I met you guys, let alone the quintet, I was on my own, though Anna and Kevin were my version of Hermione and Ron. But the effects of showing how strong our bond is-is having the same effect on Thanos. That touching Harry did to Riddle in the books now, but that's the key, his remark to you. He doesn't know what love really is, and I'm showing that to him when we do this."_**

 ** _"But he's never going to know love, or friendship in the way I do and that's the reason for this. But his pain and responses in this of coming to a place that is connected to white magic and the lord. He's influenced by demonology and black magic, and the stronger the influence it gets as we force him to let go. And more painful the impact on him, as he's trying to hang on to me now."_**

 ** _"If there was an adult version to the final episode focused on the new leader of the team in the power rangers tv show. When they found out who he really is, it's by them forcing him to let go of the psychic link now connecting him to their enemy on the tv show. And the harder they try to hang on and the more pain their both in, well I'm the new leader of the team, and back where I belong."_**

 ** _"But that's the situation I'm in, right now guys, you five are my sextet, I'm not going back, but he's clinging to me psychically by his fingertips. It's the very same thing, so we have to get him to let go on his end. But he's clinging on to the psychic link, and the harder he's trying in trying to hang on. And the more the spasms start to get worse in my case."_** he said and the quintet nodded firmly.

 ** _"Then I'm breaking that link by any means necessary right now cub, I'm not losing you after I just got you back now."_** McBride said firmly to the news as he crouched next to him then at that information. ** _"Yeah I know, but he's going to act like Terminus, putting up a fight till you drive up the reaction. And like Father Bowdern did, but there's no case of telekinesis, so that's not a factor, here."_**

 ** _"And with that, the stronger the bond and the more damaging it is to him, just watch yourself girls, in case he lashes out."_** he said and they nodded as Sarah went first and she hugged him and pressed her forehead to his as they heard a pained scream at that, before Anna did it and they heard another. Till Sam tried and that did it as the pain shot through the link and short circuited the connection as the trio exchanged looks.

 ** _"I take it that's the human version of Terminus now, he's scared of this place?"_** McBride said as he followed him into the building. **_"Yeah and he knows why I'm here, and it's to exorcise him, the bastard, out of my body. But get ready, in case he lashes out during the exorcism, but I made it clear. Though they had my body, my heart, mind and soul belong to you guys, so he and Shyla want a war."_**

 ** _"Over me, and they're going to get one now, but what the girls just did, just short circuited the link, but first the surgery and then you do the exorcism. Because that's it, I'm never going back to that planet, I did my job, and now it's time to deal with this. Guys once you go home, lock out that planet for good, I'm never going back there, ever."_** he said and the ten nodded to him gently to that.

 ** _"How soon do we have once we get you settled in here, before we do this?"_** Warner asked and left his hand his shoulder. **_"1 hour, 2 hours at the most, Bill, but it's like Teal'C, I'm dealing with making sure that the areas that potion covered. Once in there, and I'm in bed, you're going to have drain 3/4's of it, and then once they break the connection completely, it's having several units ready."_**

 ** _"And with it the first dose of the antidote with it now, but it's day two, so we got three to four days before time is up, but by midnight on all Saints Day. At the moment, it's just a few days in the hospital, but the worst of the pain. And from the effects of the sarcophagus are done, it's just dealing with the rest of this."_ **he said and they nodded to him as Richards lead the way into the building.

As the head medic moved to them and Richards explained it to him then. **_"We have another case, regarding a situation similar to Robbie Manneheim. But this is a far more dangerous, because the effects this time are chemical. And in addition to spiritual, but I just got the news, his body is still healing. And in addition to a previous mission connected to this and it's combined with both that. "_**

 ** _"And the added sleep deprivation to go with it right now."_ **he said and the other man nodded as he saw the sextet surrounding him. **_"I take it this has to do with the military APB put out on Doctors Daniel Jackson and Anna Thompson?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded gently. ** _"Yeah it does and it's because with the fact I escaped containment, that they were trying to get me back to finish their job."_**

 ** _"Long story short, if you catalogued the followed episodes, the episode arc focused on me rather then all of us, and together, you got the reason. As this was political sabotage to highest degree right now. As it is, NID are a bunch of assassins in military uniforms, that's including my former team leader. And this man next to me was the original CMO, he's my medical doctor, but to put it."_**

 ** _"And gently now, is that tv show focused on the program is no tv show at all, but the last episode is the catalyst for how and why this happened. And this is the direct aftermath to it, but I just had to relive my parents accident. And here's the result Doctor Fieldman."_** he said and the man nodded. ** _"Well then we better get you settled, before you fall asleep on your feet right now."_**

 ** _"And you guys, once we hit that portion of it, you're staying in the hallway, because we're not taking chances here. After Eckhart got stabbed by a bedspring, we know what we're doing, but let me guess. But this is the human version of the demon that possessed Robert when he was a kid, right, he just attacked several people?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently.

 ** _"Yeah he did, but I just got it on proximity range, closer to level 28 and the stronger the effect, farther away and it starts lessening. And this far away from the base this far I don't feel anything all, and my exhaustion it's so bad that the reason for this. I've just dealt with the alnighter from hell and with that, with this being a medical hospital and my grandfather being a member of the order."_**

 ** _"I'm paying up front, so whatever the cost, I'll pay for it, I just want this connection broken and I'm free of this lunatic that tied me to him."_ **he said and and the doctor gently. **_"He's still on joint chiefs medical care, so the program is paying for this outside of the base at the moment here but with that, Doctor. The base medical department, they brought the stuff needed to help with it."_**

 ** _"But whatever's on medical records, before he met us, that's your department now at the moment."_ **Sam said and he nodded to her. **_"Alright no problem, but you guys cover the antidote, we'll deal with the surgery."_** Richards said and Daniel sighed and shook his head. **_"With my off the base, they can help you, but this in reverse now, civilian ran and military help now, I'm your patient now."_**

 ** _"But you know my life, prior to ending up in the system better then they do and I don't doubt they brought some of the drugs you and Uncle Darrel used for me. But you're my medical doctor and he's helping you, Dr. Richards, starting with the fact and I'd consider as the first department of many. That I'm bringing into the SGA, but the Jesuit order of Saint Louis and the Alexien Brothers institute."_**

 ** _"This is the first department of many involved in SGA now."_ **he said and they nodded to him. **_"Alright, Bill, you help me, I know his medical records better then anyone, but if his system crashed there's the likely chance. Here, that the strand that nearly killed him as a child is about to make a come back."_ **he said and they nodded to him him gently as the doctor lead them to a room on the fourth floor.

As Daniel looked at the X shaped boards, that were marking the room on the door and nodded. **_"Tomorrow night or two days down, at the latest, but we're doing this in there, it's not paranormal, but it's just as bad."_** he said and the quartet nodded to him as they heard a voice over to that. **_'What does that boarded up room mean exactly if those boards are in a X across it.'_** he said and Daniel explained that.

 ** _'Thats the the room that my predecessor did this in, but I'm lucky you're not a true demon or denizen from hell. Because you're facing off against four men who love me like a son and believe me, they're not giving up and until you're out of me. If my grandfather was still alive he's your opponent now, but believe me, these men will not give up until it's done and with that in mind.'_**

 ** _'You're seeing everything through me, but believe me when I say that the ones that understand this most and who I was as a child are the trio you met. Two of them are part of the trio that were with the priest that did my predecessor. And the third is the medical doctor that was with them right now when they did it. Well now you're the demon they're casting out of me and they give up.'_**

 ** _'And until I'm free of you, so five days was it, well let's see you try to stay in control when they're doing this. As I just short circuited the connection between us, my girlfriend has never really known what love is. Well neither do you, you demonic bastard, but let me show you.'_** he said as he opened up his mind and memories of 20 years worth of good memories, as they heard a scream of pain.

After getting him into bed the duo sighed as Sam moved to them as she said it softly. **_"How long's he been asleep?"_** she asked and Halloran said it gently. ** _"An hour or so, is this the first amount of sleep he's had since you returned. And from your mission the other night?"_ **he asked and she nodded to him. ** _"Yeah it is, we've been hard at it for weeks, because of this little ploy of theirs at the time now."_**

 _ **"Right after we got back yesterday, just as we were heading for the infirmary, he just barely collapsed on us. But normally he had us relieving him of duty after what he told you before we came here he wasn't kidding. What energy he had left and from the return quit on him, but she sedated him. And this was a big no no when it comes to maintaining full control where possessions."**_

 _ **"And in the program are concerned now, but I didn't have to hear the catalyst I know what caused this and this was illegal in the program. Not to let person: military or civilian take a sabbatical when they're emotionally compromised. But they'd been running him ragged and for close to 4 months after the orbital attack, but this was a cross and double cross and I may not have known."**_

 ** _"Of the joint chief's plans for Jack and Frasier, let alone Makepeace, Mckenzie and Maybourne, but it doesn't matter now at the moment."_** she said and they nodded as they heard Jacob's voice at that remark. **_"And Danny never needed to make contact with me after this right now, baby. Because Ryan just reactivated my commission, I'm leading his department in the military side of it now."_**

 ** _"So George had your department I'm leading his and Hank's coming in as well."_ **he said and she stood up in relief. **_"Dad!"_** she said quickly and he gave her hug as she tightened her arms arms around him gently. **_"Hey guys, my name's Major General Jacob Carter, I'm her father, and his new boss at the department."_ **he said and they nodded as he looked at his daughter then gently as he said it to her softly.

 ** _"But like I said, he told me the truth as I went to George first, and he filled me in, regarding this right now, before he told me where you were. And I came here now, baby, but he's everything I wanted for you right now and Hanson. Hanson was a nutcase, as is O'neill, thankfully you didn't have me finding you a mate, and the right one too, because you did it yourself now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But in total honesty, I've never been more proud of you now, honey."_** he said and she smiled as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her as he pressed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes at that, before she buried her head into his shoulder. "Deeper bond now, I don't have to lie to you anymore, dad, this is all I wanted, you part of my world now." she said and he nodded as he looked at her gently at that.

"Yeah I know honey and with us changing the timeline you don't have to now, because you're now having me as part of your life. And I've been involved, since you were born now, but no more lies, and total honesty, Mark may have moved to San Diego. But in this case, with you not needing to lie to me or your mother..." he said and she nodded. "Yeah I'm living at home starting now, I'm staying with you and mom now, dad."

"But yeah I know with mom gone, and Mark not talking to us, it's just us now, in this timeline, at first, before we find that connection now. It's we get a second chance, but I just want Jack out of the picture, if he just given him a chance to rest none of this would have happened." she said and he nodded in agreement ad they heard his double answer that as he felt his anger growing as he looked at the young man protectively then.

"Well fortunately leading into the holidays and operations are closed down for them, we can take the sabbatical for that time and come visit the family. But with my being in San Diego, I'm telling my boss, I'm leave for two weeks, for Christmas and Thanksgiving and another month for a summer break as our families are vacationing together. In the circuit, once the program goes global." Mark said smiling and she smiled at the remark.

 ** _"And to answer the added question, if I found out O'neill had exposed you to a rapist and Danny threw himself up to protect you. I'd kill him before having him committed for attempted murder and rape now. So in this case, he's been pushed into a near collapse before this happened and this is illegal in the military guys."_** Jacob said to her firmly as he focused on Daniel as he saw him asleep.

 ** _"Yeah I know, but if you were a priest and I know you spoke German can you understand this, as a result?"_** she asked and he took the book and read through the pages as he felt his anger surge as he answered her. ** _"Yeah I can, but pure evil thrives on negative emotions and any kind catalyst is a way in. Danny's been put through the worst nightmare of any soldier of my caliber at the moment."_**

 ** _"And what he pulled to get you off the planet, no black ops can duplicate right now, because he used their pride and lust against them. But as it states, the seven deadly sins are a one way ticket to self destruction, death. Or in this case, their losing a war right now, their over confidence was their weakness. The briar patch catch just came back with a vengeance, but here's the thing."_**

 ** _"His parents were the catalyst, Ben, but I need every piece of information right now, in regarding it, because though we spoke on the phone. I need to know something now, because he mentioned the date I possibly ran into him. But what did he look like as an 8 year old?"_ **he asked and McBride gave him a picture and his eyes narrowed in rage as he said it then as he told them the truth at that.

 ** _"Yeah that's who I saw the day I picked up my children so we could go to lunch, I invited him along and George and I spent 20 minutes talking to him. But he mentioned Darrel and Dillon by name and then said his name was Daniel Jackson. Tell me the truth, if you spent 25 years looking for him, what in heaven's name happened or is the episode the entire story right now."_**

 ** _"Because ignoring the fact that a member of the team is emotionally compromised and needs a few months to recover is illegal here?"_** he asked and she sighed as she said it. ** _"What he told you and what you saw on the show is the entire truth dad, of the entire team. I know the most about his back history, and by that I mean from Sarah and his friends and now to his parents."_**

 _ **"But since he had to relive his memory of his parents accident, he hasn't slept in a month at the moment. While looking over the pages he marked, I found this written down in a copy of that book Bowdern used to explain it to you."**_ she said as he gave the book to him then and he opened it to check and he nodded. **_"Yeah that just figures, there's more then one reason it hi_** ** _t him this hard."_**

 ** _"But what's your relationship to him, if it just short circuited the connection between him and this character acting like a real demon?"_** he asked and she sighed as she told him the truth. ** _"He's my everything, in truth after Nem he told me he'd fallen in love with me, and he means just as much to me. But he's my soulmate, my imprint."_ **she said and he nodded in understanding as he said it gently.

As she looked at him. **_"What you guys look like when you dealt with Rob, if Daniel knew the entire story right now?"_** he asked and they sighed. ** _"If they choose to turn that situation into a movie, I highly recommend you hide my real name. And Robbie's, from the records, but leave leave Bill and Walter's as they are."_** he said and she nodded as he went further as he read the pages he marked then.

 ** _"At times the catalyst could be anything, but in this case, neither of us realized he found us and this soon at the time. And without us realizing it here now too, but do you speak German honey?"_** he asked and she shook her head and he nodded. _**"This says that for person pure of heart and completely selfless, when someone is possessed while playing with demonology and the occult now."**_

 ** _"If he was chosen by whatever races there are against these aliens, and whoever the people that built the system..., Sam you have his file work on that meeting place he found, most of speak Latin and Bill did. But I speak a small part of it."_ **Halloran asked and she passed it to him and he read it and nodded. _**"Damn it, yes this is exactly on target, as to why, one is one thing, two is pushing it."**_

 ** _"But four, four is crossing the line and if this was an attempt to kill him, I'm having all of them committed for it right now. But those blackouts your friend had are close to this, but that's possession by an alien life form. This is closer to my area, but I guarantee that it's just as bad, if not even more dangerous. Then that, but if this is the reason he came to us a few months ago now."_**

 ** _"It's clear to me that the only help he needs and needed these last few months since that alien queen you drove off the base. Was a chanced to unload his feelings to us, just get it all out of him now, because he never lied to us ever. This was never a game either, he needed me now, Walter and I are all that's left of the quartet that his father and grandfather were connected to now."_**

 ** _"While Arthur treated him during his recovery from the pneumonia he caught as a little boy now, but we know what to do. As to why we saw this before as a result, but with the archbishop forwarding the remark now. It's going from one order to the next, but frankly he needed the one in his home town. Because we're the ones that dealt with the only true documented exorcism now."_**

 ** _"I was the first to realize this and Bill filled in the blanks, regarding Robbie and why it hit him this hard when he was a kid. But there's three things that leave the damn door open for evil to try and take advantage of it. And it's grief, anger and resentment, every evil uses these things when it comes to a pure soul. Just so they can destroy the victim and from the inside out, this maybe chemical."_**

 ** _"But same rules apply right now, and the add on was hate, but I don't have to hear the words. With the fact you saw his memory of his parents, though he was trying to hide the pain, you knew what the catalyst was all this time. But the true catalyst, all this time was Ballard, to answer the other question here. Ballard was close to a mental breakdown like 18 months before they died."_**

 ** _"He was trying to prove his theory on a crystal skull, but couldn't get it to work twice and he was labeled a complete lunatic in the academic community."_ **he said and she nodded. _**"What did he say exactly if everyone labeled him a quack exactly, because Daniel's theories are not only exactly on target. But hard evidence now, everyone that was listening to conversation knows he's right."**_

 ** _"Because they're likely going to get a shock if Danny finds one just like it."_** Jacob asked and he explained that. **_"He claimed that it was a transportation device and he saw a group of alien's made of clouds. But I'm not entirely sure, but I think it only worked under controlled conditions at the time here. And when he couldn't get it to work twice he has a nervous breakdown 20 years ago now."_**

 ** _"But he, Daniel, hates the excavator for not putting one more then one chain on the coverstone to keep it up. He's pissed at his parents for not considering what could happen and moving out of the way. Just before the chain snapped, the grief, it's pointed at them, Bill and the archbishop. Complete and total resentment anger at Ballard, because he abandoned him to the system."_**

 ** _"And for us he never got those last 10 to 13 years before Bill and the archbishop both passed and he's resenting his grandfather. And for abandoning him to the system, because we were willing to get him under our care, Darrel and Dillon. They did the same thing, but he refused to consider us, and his alibi is he didn't want him to just forget his parents, when we never would let him."_**

 ** _"Though now the added resentment is pointed directly at your team leader and former CMO, if they'd just given him several months sabbatical. Just after the mission that started this, he'd never would have been hit this hard right now. But I'm just calling the shots right now and it's he's not returning to the SGC, whatsoever now, if he plans to start ot his own department you still got help."_**

 ** _"And results, but he's not on the front lines, regarding these parasites anymore."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that. ** _"But at the moment here, we're just waiting for Arthur to get the bloodtests back, as he's double checking it. In on what Billy saw in the last bloodtests, because what damage there was he's going to be in recovery for a while from this as a result right now."_**

 ** _"So tell me, what caused it in the first place, if he was hit that hard right now."_** he asked and she sighed as she told him the truth. _**"Just before the mission he told me he was coming back to see you guys for a few months. But before he could tell my godfather this, Jack told us he already took the mission. But we were arrested and sentenced to being miners, before Jack tried an escape."**_

 ** _"But one of the guards shot out the roof of the cave right above him and he got caught in a cave in. But he said that though the damage was 90% healed he didn't know what was left, before he realized that whatever else they did to him. Was likely to show itself during the added recovery, but what damage there was had the effects of this possession added on to it now."_**

 ** _"But I knew him well enough to know that if there was any place he'd go to first, it was right to Dr. Jordan and the duo. Before coming to you, because Father Thomas was also with them at the time as well, but I think he hold your places. Just before he got reunited with you and he knew that was his one chance, because all of you had access to the institute now at the time here."_**

 ** _"To him, it didn't matter he was breaking the rules here regarding the secrecy of the program. He needed you and it's a cause and a effect result, but the catalyst was reliving the accident, and three times. And the added effect was his getting injured in nearly the same situation at the time. But his memories of Bowdern are back along with his parents."_ **she said and he nodded to that news.

 ** _"Fast question, what did he look like as a child, when they were 8 years old exactly, Father McBride, because when I came to get the kids for lunch. My son introduced me to a quiet 8 year old who was reading a book on archeology."_** he asked and Halloran passed him a picture and she took one look at it and sat down. ** _"Yeah I remember that boy, that's him when we were kids, I found him."_**

 **"For you, and not realizing it at the time, my best friend is the boy I met by chance, my imprint, if I had the chance to call this in I would have. Just to save him the last 30 years worth of pain. I'm sorry father, all we got was his first name, he never told us his last name."** she said and he nodded. **_"Not your fault, baby so, emotionally, he needs a severe break."_ **he said and she nodded softly.

As she looked at Warner and he sighed and nodded as Richards doubled checked the read outs and sighed as he said it to them. ** _"The blood tests just can back right now, but what Bill told us is just the beginning, but if they hadn't left when they did. It's that if the blood loss and the effects of the technology didn't kill him. Then the whatever drugs these people used on him would have right now guys."_**

 ** _"But he's at the median, but with two shocks to the system and this keeps up he's going to relapse, regarding the strand he had as a child. But I'm looking at three months recovery from this and another four on light duty right now. But that's seven months, because the damage he read out to me, if he'd been here. It would take 10 months to a year to recover from and even then."_**

 ** _"It's he'd be stuck in a wheel chair and blind for the rest of his life, had it not been for the technology."_** he said and they nodded as McBride ran his hand through Daniel's hair and in response he turned his head to him in his sleep. ** _"Then I'm not thinking twice about this, but he's never going back to the SGC. And for field work, the job there is too dangerous and he's sick of lying to us right now."_**

 ** _"As well as the secrecy of the program, it's he'd be happier if he wasn't around your team leader and whoever else pulled that stunt. And now that we met Maybourne, I'm not losing my cub, not again and never again. Sam tell me the truth, was it because he humiliated them one too many times that they pulled this stunt?"_** Halloran asked and she nodded and the trio gave a nod to her at that.

 ** _"Yes that's exactly, but four scores in seven months, and Jack is sick of being made to look like an idiot. Because Daniel's always right and he's always wrong, but Daniel and I, with the fact he jumped right in there. Just as we managed to hide until we hit the tip of the attack. And we had to split up, but I'm everything to him, in a way I was giving him the strength to hang in there."_**

 ** _"But it's he wanted me to realize he was running out of time and I made it clear here, but that thing would destroy him permenantly and we'd lose him anyway. But the memories that Jolinar left in my memories they told me the technology would take everything that he is. And Hammond went with my idea of waiting out the timer on those vials I gave you."_ **she said and he nodded as he went into it.

 ** _"How long did you say you were trapped on that planet at the time, because that's important now. Because the surgery could cause a relapse, in regarding the side effects. And with it, possibly his catching that strand he mentioned to you right now?"_** Richards added and she sighed as she answered him, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer to the question then as she explained that to him then.

 ** _"We've been gone for close to a month, but he was working over time to free us, but he put his remarks into code for me during this. But something doesn't make sense right now, how did he know to choose this place. And leave the base just to do this right now?"_ **she asked and McBride ran his hand through his hair as he answered her gently at the question then as he exchanged looks with Halloran.

 ** _"It's because he knew the entire story focused on us and Robbie, we told this him when he was 7 and again when he was here a few months ago. But that book on the first detailed account of an exorcism done in the 1700's. Well there was a old Roman ritual, giving a detailed piece of information on page 64. If a conveniently possessed person should be moved, it's to a church."_**

 ** _"Or another sacred and worthy place, away_** ** _from the crowd, as it doesn't arouse much suspicion now. Bill decided, after the latest two attempts didn't make much head way he decided, when Robbie start getting worse. To bring him here as we went to bringing it from his house and straight to holy grounds now. But the archbishop was getting ready to send me to Rome and I asked for a delay."_**

 ** _"So we could finish what we started now at the time, as Bill's my best friend at the time, but I remember it. And Robbie was in the same condition he was, and and frankly it wasn't just spiritually, or emotionally that he was with it. His body was beginning to shut down and he was in the hospital. And for two more months, that's why Daniel needed to come to us, he knew this and his body."_**

 ** _"His body is so beaten up, battered and exhausted, he's out of commission for three months and on light duty for another three months. In truth with us back together and though Darrel and Jane are his legal guardians. We're the ones calling the shots now in his case, but it's clear to me now. That he's needing us even after we break the link, physically and spiritually he's going to be fine."_**

 ** _"Emotionally that's another story, he needs to get what he has to say out of him regarding his parents and I'm taking him to New York so he can say it now. But I'm going it 4 years to 5 for him to heal, so you better forward that to George. Because he can do more good here on earth then by constantly winding up. And in the battle field right now at the moment."_ **he said to her and she nodded to him.

 ** _"What reason that the trio pulled this crap there is no excuse for it right now, his body is so loaded with blood thinning potions. That he's going to be need to bled, before we break that connection and even then after get him stabilized. That his body is going to have another possible relapse, damn it, alright that's enough of this, Jacob, should you send word to the psychiatric hospital._**

 **"The one that Nicholas Ballard is at as he sees what his choices did to Danny, though once he sees this and I'm keeping him out of the room when we do it."** Halloran said and he nodded as he got on the phone. _**" I really hope they make a movie focused on us as you see what the guys and I were like when doing this. But choosing the right man to play Bill is going to be a bit tough now."**_

 _ **"In regarding it here right now, as to why when he went into teaching mode at the time. That's when the father figure started showing, but to him a child younger then 12 in this case. That's enough to piss him off right now, but** **trust me, where children are concerned he starts acting more like a father. Then a priest, but Danny was like his grandson, and to us, the person that caused this."**_

 ** _"They're ending up in jail or dead for nearly killing our cub, cub needed a six month to 3 year break after seeing that. To sum this up its he's resented and hated Ballard for taking him away from us. He hates the second excavator for not putting more then one chain on that coverstone. And he resents O'neill most of all for not letting him or the duo rest and coming to see us."_**

 ** _"He never got the chance to get it out of his system, to recover and heal emotionally, after the funeral he dumped him in the system. And then took off, I spent the better part of month looking for him after he did it. Until you find him by chance, Jacob, but starting now until he's fully recovered, in all three areas, he's on sabbatical."_** McBride told him and he nodded to the orders gently.

Before she could answer, they heard EKG start beeping and she quickly looked at it then. _**"Oh no, he's having another nightmare here."**_ she said and Richards said it firmly to that as it started getting worse as he shifted position. **_"That's not a nightmare, it's..., oh god, there's blood all over the gown, it's happening again alright, what he told us is right on target."_ **he snapped and the military trio took one look at that.


	16. SGA Discussions Alibi Arrests II

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 40 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 16:** **SG-1 Re-Imagined Part VII: Surgery Preparations And Decisions**

And Warner said it for the three of them quickly at that remark. **"** ** _What's happening here?"_** Warner snapped as McBride watched him closely as he jerked at that. ** _"That's not a nightmare, the damn bastard that possessed him is trying to take hold. And these have been torn open for the second time in two days, captain over there, General I've got him, but all of you stay over there, I mean it."_**

 ** _"Stay over there you two, Ben give me a hand here."_** he said to them as he gently gripped his arms to hold them down as Thomas grabbed him just as the next jolt caused him to lose total control over his body language. ** _"Whoa, easy, son, easy, shh, it's okay, okay."_** Thomas said gently and he quickly said it to that. ** _"The last time I saw this was after the little Hellraiser hit him just as we were leaving the house."_**

 ** _"I don't have to hear the profanity to know that these lacerations just tore open a second time, because the latest jolt just hit him. Let me try Ben, he's going to respond to me more then you."_** he said to him as he said it softly to Daniel. **_"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe, it's okay cub, you're okay, shh, shh, shh."_** he said in a soothing tone as the jolt started easing then and they sighed in relief then.

 ** _"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, okay, cub, you're okay, that's it, calm down, shh, shh, shh."_** he said again as it broke then as he kept a grip on his arms and waited several minutes, before he undid his hospital gown to check as they saw the lacerations had torn open a second time and he nodded. ** _"That's what I thought, that last jolt you heard when you heard the crash in the storage room was due to this last night."_**

 ** _"But first it feels like someone stabbed you with something in the head, before you feel like you're suffering from the worst migraine headache in history. But that's made it clear it, he's trying to force him to return by doing this, well it's not going to happen right now. We're breaking that link by whatever means necessary right now at the moment here."_ **he said to them at that remark firmly.

 ** _"What the heck was that exactly, if this explains the crashes in the storage room we heard?"_ **she asked and he explained that to her. **_"What you saw yesterday was our human demon trying to drag him back to the planet. But if they spoke German, it's in Latin regarding this, but if he saw Ben yesterday. Then it's the remark Terminus gave me and Bill when he revealed himself to us that night."_**

 ** _"But converting Latin to German, it's still the same remark, but 'minister of Christ, can't you see I'm the devil.'. What that means is it, he, whatever, knows who we are and knows that his target was seeking the help. And of the missionaries of his biggest enemy if he's into demonology right now."_ **McBride said sharply as Warner dug into Daniel's duffle bag and pulled out his notebook at that.

 ** _"They may speak English, but their true language was German, but either way, if this was translated into English it's the same remark. But the bastard doesn't get that when it comes to an adoptive family we're not giving up until we get them out of him right now. We can't wait any longer, but here's the added truth to this regarding Robbie when it happened, but after Eckhart now."_**

 ** _"He ignored his exhaustion in favor of sleep deprivation, because he was afraid the next one could hit and in sleepwalking he could hurt someone. Bill's remarks on that are valid and it's clear to me that's why he panicked when she sedated him. He's scared of it happened again the longer we wait and the more we cut his chances at surviving this."_** McBride said and they nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"Well that helps right now, Arthur, but 25 years and nothing changes in that area. As he still responds to our voices in case he has a nightmare that serious right now."_** Halloran said and he nodded. **_"I maybe in my 70's, but that's not stopping me from working here, but cub still needs me. And no matter how old he gets, but right now, and it's clear that it's all three areas, like Robbie."_**

 ** _"First it's spiritually and then physically and emotionally."_** he said and they sighed and they nodded in agreement to that. **_"You want to let the duo have it by all means Doctor Richards, Hammond handed them over to you right now."_** Warren said quoting his double then. ** _"Jared where's your father."_** he said and Dillon answered that himself firmly, as he and Matheson arrived at the question then gently.

 ** _"Right here Arthur, Walter, Ray, it's good to see you, despite the circumstances."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Us too son, and we got the test results back from this, and you're going to kill O'neill, Makepeace and Maybourne for it. But the psychosis is 'the military can't get results, but the civilian scientist can, just_** ** _what is he doing right that we aren't at the moment, how can he do it."_**

 ** _"And this easily and why are you, as the joint chiefs and the president, listening to him.'."_ **he said and Jacob crossed his arms then. **_"That's simple enough to answer right now, but we prefer brains over brawns at the moment. But the right attitude, he thinks outside of the box, and comes up with ways. Ways that don't result in a stand up fight that can get everyone killed at the moment."_**

 ** _"He follows orders and never raises his voice to us and finally, some of us knew his parents and watched him grow up. And others, seeing that he's the exact match to our children, in more ways then one helps. My daughter, he and Frasier are the salvation of earth when they put their heads together. And I'm having all of them court martialed for this."_ **he snapped with a firm growl at that.

 ** _"At the moment it's his body is suffering a high level of blood thinning potions, that's why his cells are this week. Had it not been for the technology he'd be in a whelchair and blind for the rest of his life. We came to the same decisions, he's being removed from the SGC and the grouping. It involved Langford and the others, we create our own department."_** Richards said and he nodded angrily.

 ** _"But if George is transferring him under Jacob's command, its for the best right now, being in the SGC is too dangerous. And with these lunatics involved, so he's going into a new version and it's going by the name of the alternate reality title. But for now, he needs six months recovery from the damage this did, and another 2 years to heal emotionally boys."_** McBride said and they nodded angrily.

 ** _"Do whatever it takes, just make sure he survives this, because if this next shock causes a third relapse and I'm really going to be pissed right now. Because once was enough at the moment, I'm not going through it again. And not when I just got him back, my baby boy, I'm not losing him again."_** Dillon said and the trio nodded as they looked at Daniel as the tears started running down his face.

Runing his hand through the young man's hair they watched as Daniel responded to his touch and turned his head to him then gently. ** _"That's it son, it's okay, you're safe now, we're here, we're right here, it's okay."_** Dillon said softly to that response. **_"When I get my hands on that little, he's ending up in Leavenworth or in this hospital for life."_** Matheson said with a furious growl as he checked him over then.

 ** _'Hang in there cub, don't quit on us, you got us back, hang in there, it's going to be okay.'_** they heard the 5 of them thinking together. "So that sums it up, though we lost four, the five of you are still here and the pain of a possible relapse. Is the reason for that remark General?" Janet asked and he nodded. "Yeah, Mel's my best friend, if I was Sirius, it's like someone ripped my heart out, I lost my entire family, adopted family."

"Daniel's my nephew, I loved him like a son, and to lose him to the system and them to an accident that could have been prevented. It's like someone tore me apart here, I'm never losing my cub or my friends, again, in truth, the four of us. We were like the quartet in the third book of the series, by that I mean the trio and Harry's mother. That's us right there, Claire was my sister and best friend, we were the best of friends."

"In retrospect here, the fact that if he was Robbie, that's enough to really piss us off because like O'neill said, like deprogramming. This is not something, that you want to have to put a child through right now at the moment. But just to break the link, it's pushing it as hard as we can to break it on the night of. Because if we don't than its either death or worse, his soul is damned." he told her and she nodded to him gently.

"And quite honestly right now, the matter he dragged up right now is fact I was looking at the book I found on that last exorcism. Right after I came to the conclusion that being in the house wasn't making any headway right now at the time. I decided to Robbie to the Alexien Brothers medical institute, to Daniel, right now, at the moment. This was his one chance at surviving this, and here's the image thim age you need, as to why."

"It's because he used everything I said when he had to do it himself at the time, but here's what happened right now." Bowdern said and she nodded. "What am I watching if this is what really happened right now exactly?" she asked and Jack paled, knowing she was going to kill him for this when she saw it. "It's why I had to do the surgery myself, but there's several clips you need to see first." He said and she nodded nodded firmly.

"Then I take it that's why you're more concerned about the wrong decisions made, when someone is compromised then anyone else is. Because you were his medical doctor when they came to visit you guys in Saint Louis and you know his medical history. And better then I do, because you've known him longest out of all of us, because we met him that summer after Apophis attacked the base?" she asked and the quartet nodded to her.

"You ever wonder where that scar right above the one from the sarcophagus situation came from?" Claire asked and she nodded. "Yeah we did, and I noticed that he kept rubbing his left hand over that one, when I read over his medical records. There were several underlined portions in his med records when you sent them to me general, I need the truth right now." She said and they nodded as Matheson answered her gently.

"Well it's connected to this memory for the four of us now, like I said when as a child if you contacted pneumonia once you get can it repeatedly. Which he did, when he got back from 636 at the time after doing your job for you. But for him, he grew up in summer year round weather, until they came back Chesterfield and Darrel and I were there. But not only did they come to visit us, they dropped on the quintet at the time."

"But trust me, if the child was over 4 years old the danger isn't as serious if the skating was on a normal skating rink. But on a lake thats when it gets dangerous, especially if they never grew up in areas this cold during winter, so one massive shock to the system. System impacts or crashes, or a near drowning in water that cold if younger then 10, it's that for a toddler, a child no older then 4 years old, it's very dangerous for them."

"As they can't control their body movements when they're exposed to temperatures below freezing. So like say falling through thin ice, and the child grew up in areas that are more summer year round. Then the freezing cold of areas that get a lot of snow then the shocking cold of the water and the freezing cold temperature combined with it. And I'm talking about situations like when the youngest March fell through thin ice."

"And it's enough that with them like this it's trying to keep an injury from happening by accident. And as to why, the child forgets they still had the ice skates on and accidently hurts themselves. Because they're shivering uncontrollably, as the skates slice into the arms or legs and it's just more of concern here. But to a parent that suffered three months of hell and were scared out of their minds that this shock to the system."

"It could lead to something far more life threatening now at the time, well that's why I'm pissed at at them in particular now that I know you were a host. And all that time right now right now and as to why, there were several matters they caused here. But 1) I nnever sedated him after he got hit by the pneumonia when he was a toddler. And 2) I never used water colder then the water of pool when it first opens in the spring."

"But with them turning you into a host, they saw these things and made you disregard my durect orders on purpose because they were trying to make it easy now. But like I said, he doesnt survive the surgery let alone the 24 hours after he did thats one way. And id he does, they got a reason to claim he's mentally incompetentnow. So they can have him thrown out of thr base line program or have him committed to mental health."

"And what happened after his temperature started rising?" Matheson asked and they paled as Perry crossed his arms. "With the fact you told us you were his legal guardian with General Warren at the time Warner told us you were his legal guardians. And despite the fact you would have ordered us to use the cooling pads. She put him in a tub, that I know you would have said was supposed to be filled with tepid cool water."

"And instead the water temperature was from 15 to 20 degrees, doctor." he said and the quartet nodded. "You got to be kidding if I was myself, I'd have followed direct orders at the time here that you gave me General, I swear!" Janet snapped in shock and he nodded. "I know, I know honey, but you had no control of youself, they tried to kill him three times at the ttime, and Teal'C twice and by using you to do it now here."

"And it was by deliberate malpractice, when you'd have followed your orders in the notes I left you. But they tried to kill him that day, first by sedating him and then by this. So to them if he didn't survive the first 24 hours after he did your job for you. He was oyr of the way finally, and he did, they could claim he was mentally incompetant. And either get him out of the base or have him committed ar the time here now, Doctor."

"But he trued to use you to kill him at the time, while laying down a remark meant to cause him to quit at the time." Matheson said as Claire ran her hand through the hair at the back of Daniel's head and he leaned into her touch then. As he finished that remark as he looked the duo icily then as he said it. "I understabd you were determined to keep from losing your daughter, but she was a teenager, so trust me this us even worse."

"But for Cassie, you recall the desperation you had regarding trying to deal with the mind fever. That Nirrti did to her, the pain that caused and the fear you had that if you left her, after Nirrti was arrested and she had that seizure at the. You'd been standing at her side not leaving her for 24 hours, and afraid you'd left and you'd never see her again?" he asked and and she nodded as her eyes narrowed in anger at that as he went further.

"Cassie was 16, a teenager, that fear when you been a parent for 12 to 16 years is normal when it comes to life threatening situations like this. But did you ever suffer that fear when your child is 4 years old and never been in cold areas. Areas that the duration is long enough that if the water temperature didn't kill you here. Then the bacterial infection of the pneumonia could have, and you're scared out of your mind right now."

"That with the fact your baby took a shock to their system, that exposure to that temperature once again, is reason enough. That you're wary, that you're scared out of your minds of ever letting him end up in water temperatures the same temperature. And as the water that nearly killed them, could cause a relapse as the relapse hits then. And they get hit again by it, so get a good look at the look on my father's face right now."

"So do it, get it a good look at his face and while you're at it Uncle Darrel and my mother, even Father Halloran. Because those records you have don't even come close to what's burned into the quartet's memories. As Uncle Darrel traveled with us when we went from country to country, he was my pediatrician growing up, so look them now." She said to Jack as Claire gently gripped Daniel's shoulder protectively as she stared at Jack icily.

"You want the medical records from the time he spent with with the sextet, his father and me leading into when he ended up in the system?" Claire asked with a low growl and Warner nodded and she pulled a file from Matheson's briefcase and gave it to him. "We'll explain it later and that's not if the lord or the ancient's brings back Bill next. Because he, Ray and I took turns sitting with him and reading to him when he was that sick."

"But like the narrator to the Princess Bride, the man that story was really about, he contracted the pneumonia he came down with a child and had a relapse. Because it weakened his immune system, and he decided to return to beginning. And it was by bringing back a book and memory he forgot, well guess what you two. That's what happened five years ago, so he returned to his childhood memories now."

"As he was in deep sleep and his memories were focused on us, the six of us, reading books to him and he buried himself in those memories. His mind dragging up one of the novels that was similar to the Princess Bride and when he was sick for that first ten days. And was just beginning to recover from the worst of it, but Mel pulled a book that was similar to that one and Danny was listening with the same rapt attention to it."

"That the narrator was to his grandfather, like say." Halloran started to say and the book in question appeared on the table. "The Last Unicorn, that was created the year before." Lou said and Mel nodded as Halloran said it to him gently. "If we were still alive, by that I mean the trio, he'd rather have one of us sitting next to him. And reading him a book as he relaxed and stayed calm right now, so you don't get it right now, you two."

"And to answer his question, it's screw making him ticked off enough to stay alive, when we need to keep him calm and resting right. With him so sick that the wrong remark could cause cardiac arrest, it's keeping him calm, and for us priests. Reading to him in his taste of stories, he didn't know what fairy tales were as a toddler to preschooler. And instead enjoyed bible stories and mythology, as that was more fact then fiction to him."

"I, like Bill and Ray, we took turns in this and his parents did the same as Dillon and Darrel were keeping an eye on his vitals. But for a preschooler this sick and weak, to us a baby, it's never mind using the negative remarks to drive him up. He needs to stay calm or it could make him worse, it's a simple fact with the loss. Of that much blood, or it causes a relapse and make him worse." he said and Jack paled at that remark then.

"He had pneumonia now and one wrong remark, and two bad decisions, you just barely killed my baby boy yourselves. And in our eyes, he's our golden child, the one that deserves all the attention, our baby boy, he could do no wrong in our eyes. But he had me long before you ever met me now, to me, as I'm his last link to this. He never had to hide information from me at the time now, because he still needed me here, Colonel."

"But to me, he's my golden child, he could do no wrong in my eyes, and you're the one getting jealous, because to us, he's more special then you are to us, young man. But Warner asked for medical information he needed regarding Daniel's past illnesses. And that medical file you have is just the stuff cataloguing things in the program. But from newborn to 18 years old, here's the rest of it." Matheson said, passing the folder to her.

Opening it then she read through it carefully at that and her eyes narrowed in fury. "You discover anything else, because unless Mckenzie had explicit permission. I never gave him my patients records General." she said and Jack paled at that and they nodded. "Yes, he read his records and learned Ballard here committed himself to mental health. When he never got the skull to work twice, Major." he said and she nodded firmly to the news.

"And at the moment young man, you're so lucky he survived that, or I'd have taken you before the military court and have you thrown behind bars for this." Matheson said with a furious growl to them at that. "For any medical doctor that knows their patient from the time you were born and was their pediatrician for years. It's enough they understand everything medically about the patient and with those words right now."

"My parents and I may have just been reunited with each other, but so what, they understand me, but this was me when I was 4 years old. And in the hospital a few days after he got me on antibiotics as I recovered from this. As the book came out, but ten days in after they got me on antibiotics for this." he said as they saw him curled up in bed and Mel reading to him in the chair next to it and the he paled at that image.

"I take this was a few days after he ended up in the hospital, because that gauze is fresh, as is the bag of saline?" she asked, looking at his toddler self carefully and he nodded to her. "Yeah, and like I said we knew he was a bookworm, so I brought him books and we took turns in sitting with him. While Dillon and Darrel were keeping an eye on this, but this us three days into his recovery from it." Mcbride to.d her and she nodded firmly

Focusing in on his right wrist, she saw a bandage wrapped around it and a IV hooked up to his arm, but the little boy was holding a stuffed bear. As he laid there listening, with rapt attention, to his father and Jack paled at that as they saw him at 33 as he slept. And as the image that came up in his dreams was this scene he'd shown them, looking at the fear on his face as he watched this image, as each member switched positions.

And all of them just keeping him company by reading to him for that month long period now Sam nodded as they got it. And as she saw herself reading the book itself that and she smiled at that. "Though Sam or Hammond didn't know any of this, or even Lou at the time, they chose something that could help me in a way you'd never consider. As I recovered from the pneumonia now and with that in mind right now, Colonel, Doctor."

"Well tell me Jack, was it the smartest idea that you came up with right now, your remarks to me, after I had to do the surgery myself. But think it over in what you said, I did this to myself, if I'm lucky I'm might be able to stay in the program. But on a desk job, why take a chance on being the voice of strength, of love, of friendship. When you can act like a complete asshole, and start tearing up any chance I have of surviving this."

"I said don't bother taking a chance on me, but my underlining remark in that as you ripped out my heart. As the you I know was no longer there, the you I know would be acting like them, the you I know would be staying with me. And until I was free of the curse, the you I know, wouldn't be acting like a ruthless man. And one hell bent on destroying the very underlying progress I had now, as my body temperature was rising."

"My heart rate was getting weaker and if the exorcism didn't kill me then the blood loss would have right now. There are no cowards in SG-1, well look who's talking, but a coward wouldn't just bury his head in the sand, they'd face the memory. I'm an orphan, did you forget that at the time, I said fine don't bother taking a chance on me anymore. And all these years I felt like I didn't have a place to belong, because my entire life."

"I was always on the move now, and you by your blood thirsty remarks, you just barely grabbed the scalpel and did it yourself. I did it for medical reasons and I'm so weak it would be easy, but it's either you with scalpel or her with the syringe. As you both nearly killed me yourselves as your words did the job. And of nearly killing me yourself, you remember what you said to me?" he asked and Jack swallowed hard at the question.

"But you see this vial?" he asked, holding up the light purple creme. "This is what I had to break the connection between me and the man that caused that. To free myself of the effects of this stuff, I had to drain enough to disconnect the link. This is what I had to survive against, why well it's because this stuff was spread across my entire body. And effecting my cells, making them weaker, as he tied me to him now, so with that."

"The 12 hour mark was done, and though I washed off the creme and moisturizer, it's going cold turkey off of the serum and the creme. Because the serum was that narcotic Sam mentioned now, I decided I was going cold turkey right off it. And if meant it being painful and possibly deadly then so be it, because Bill was creating a antiserum to it. And when you two weren't around, but that's actually what was in the syringe now actually."

"Bill switched the sedative vials with the antiserum, so she was giving me the antiserum every few hours while I was sleeping off the effects of the serum. And instead of being the voice of reason, like you were for Teal'C, making him angry enough to fight the brainwashing. That had the opposite effect in my case, as you gave a cold, feral smile as you said your remark, said remark after I said don't take a chance on me anymore now."

"To you I'm just a liability, in your eyes, a loose cannon, so go ahead and tell them the truth, but I didn't do this, you did, you practically did it yourself. No you did it, you nearly kill me three times, and this time, you practically take that scalpel. And you nearly stab me in the heart, by your black ops behavior, this is why the doctor. Of any type, forbid getting any patient in critical condition worked up, because it could kill them."

"But you know what he would say if he and Warner were the ones doing this and I was in recovery from this. Sure you're trying to get me worked up, but your plan had the opposite effect you wanted on me, and I refocused on the ones that loved me. The men that were connected to me since I was born, him, Bowdern, McBride, even Hume. Because they know and knew I needed the strength to fight this now at the time."

"I was possessed and the catalyst is the source of all problems, emotional and spiritual, when in the eyes of an exorcist, who is also exercising the therapist part of themselves. As they take turns at the confession boxes and they hear stuff like this all the time, offering guidance and support to their charges now as well. To them, once they, let alone the surgeon that did the surgery and is just trying to keep them calm as they did it."

"And they heard the conversation and heard the tone of their charge start rising they'd order security to get them out of the room. As they had to push the emotional and spiritual healing even further now at the time here, so with that in mind. If you wanted to make his job even harder then it was already, you just succeeded right now. If you knew anything right now, and I'm quoting the narrator's exact words here as well."

"But 'I hoped the doctor had enough foresight not to let my friend's mother see him, it could kill him.'." he said and they both paled at that. "If you had enough foresight, Doctor, to remember that getting your patient this worked up. When their heart is this weak, you would have prevented him from coming in at all. And instead you sedated me after he said his soul crushing remark." he said and they swallowed hard at that news.

As he closed his eyes, as he refocused on the memory of the man he wanted to see most then as he then took off the added 42 years as his face shot forward then. As his parents, Matheson and Halloran watched an image come forward as they smiled. "That's him when we were kids, baby, but you got the imagery right. But this is what he looked like when we were at the university." Claire said and he nodded to her smiling then.

As another memory shot forward as they saw him as a 4 year old and the priest holding him as he was asleep as he left his head against his shoulder. "When was that exactly right now?" Sam asked and he sighed. "It was close to five weeks later at the time, once I gained enough strength to get out of bed. He wasn't about to leave me and this was after a bad dream as he rocked me back to sleep." Daniel said and they nodded to him.

"Well I see what you meant by the bonds, I never expected him to be there for the entirety of the 8 years years before the accident." Lou said smiling, as another memory shot through as he pressed his forehead to Daniel's and Daniel tightened his arms around his neck. "Yeah I know, but this was when I was seven now, and he was getting ready to baptize me, before we did it." he said and they nodded as Hammond said it.

"My god, he looks just like Dalton in his portrayal of him." He said in amazement and she chuckled at that. "Yeah I know, but he was one of the best men you could ever meet now, but he loved Danny like he was really his grandson. He's remembering the entire 80 visits we had with him, Walter and the duo leading into the accident. But everything Daniel said, he told us this all the time." Mel said and he nodded as Daniel smiled then.

"Yeah and it's because my strongest memories of those years, before the accident, they're shooting forward, as was his face, when he was in his early 70's. They were coming forward and what I wouldn't give now to have you, Walter, let alone the trio. Here to take charge right now in this situation, after he made his remark, I buried myself into my memories of you, them, Anna, Steven and the others as I closed down at that."

"Every good memory, before and after I got out of the system, I started immersing myself in those memories. But said memories were pretty thorough now and they were of the good times and of the time, the guys, Sam, Anna and I had together. My paternal bonds with Hammond, my nephew/uncle relationship with Uncle Darrel. And everything else, if anything all of those things were like acid to the man that possessed me."

"But that's what he meant, I felt pain ever since you left and as to why, it's because the true love and friendships I had were the key to that. Start immersing myself in all the good memories, when I could just forget about the war with the renegades now. And be who I am as I spend all my time with my true friends, my mate, my paternal guardians. And slowly build up enough strength to break the connection completely now."

"As focusing on the entirety of those years when you were still alive now, the best years of my life, before and after I ended up in the system. But I think he saw this as I was falling into a self induced pity, which I didn't, so he wanted to walk away, like so many others had. Fine I didn't need him, I just focused on my memories of you, of Sam and me when together, Anna, Steven, Sarah." he said and Jack felt his heart start pounding.

"But you're the weak one, and you'll never know love or friendship, and I feel sorry for you.'." He said and Jack paled at that as Daniel went further. "So Colonel, you remember that remark, Harry said it to Voldemort, as his memories started breaking down the front door. But his mentor was acting like an exorcist, exorcising Voldemort out of his body, because love and friendship are like poison to completely evil minions now."

"But as I said, it was the first 25 years, not the last 12 now that made the difference, your voices, from the 8 years that we: the four of you, my parents and I spent together. To the other 12 to 15 in college, that's what gave me the strength to this, and then tack on Hammond, the girls and the trio: Jared, Lou and Teal'C. That's what gave me the strength to fight this, and with those words now buster, you and Frasier at the moment."

"It was them, not you Colonel, it was never you, I've never was so pissed at you right now then when you threw me up your place. I hated you ever since, but if you were trying to kill me, you nearly succeeded here, because the voices, the only voices. That I needed to hear, they were giving me the strength to fight back, but Negativity. It destroys the progress made when giving the victim of a possession strength to fight."

"Allowing the person, or people that were the victim's catalyst into this, like say my hatred of you destroys the progress, in the eyes of an exorcist. To them, the person that was the catalyst had to be kept out of sight, when they needed to see and hear the voices that loved that victim. Best friends, family, loved ones, they were the allies in the eyes of an exorcist, because they were helping them to give the victim strength to fight."

"So with that if Bowdern was still alive, he'd order you, Ballard and Frasier out of the room, and post guards against that door. And when the people I needed to see or hear their encouragement from are Sam, the guys, Hammond. Let alone Sarah, Anna, Steven, my parents, even the quintet. But that's all of 30 years of happiness, family, friends, even the quintet themselves, they were my strength, you're not, you're both not."

"You're my catalyst and in their eyes you're a hindrance rather then a help in Bowdern's eyes, in his, Ray's and Father Thomas's eyes. Because you're the catalyst in my case, anger, resentment, grief, if you wanted to make their job harder. And by throwing wrench in the gears you barely nearly succeeded here." He said with a stern growl at him and the duo swallowed hard at that information as he answered Thomas's remark gently.

"Start with this possible conversation when you told me the truth, and we go from there, because it's only going to make it more clear right now. That he's lost his damn mind, now to make my determination, I need everything." she said and he nodded to the orders gently as he activated it, as they heard Janet say it to them. ** _"Hammond needs to see us Sir."_** she said and he nodded as Daniel turned his head to her as he said it.

 _ **"Sam, Janet could you stay here, I have something to tell you now, I'm back, I swear, in fact I never left, but here's the truth now regarding this. What happened earlier was a flashback, regarding what happened on the planet, but that's one portion of it, and here's the rest of it."**_ he said and she nodded as she moved to him. **_"We can talk about this later."_** Jack said and Daniel's tone turned firm.

 ** _"No we can talk it now, regarding specific orders and why it took this long to get off the damn planet Jack. In fact, Janet, instead of going up to his office get him up here and I can tell the four of you all at once. You deserve to know the reason why we were sent there and it wasn't because of the Naquada at the time."_** he said and Sam moved to him at that remark then gently as she answered him.

 ** _"What are you saying exactly, the cave in could have killed you, how could you have survived that?"_** she asked and he smiled as he sighed gently. ** _"That's one piece of it and there were two others regarding that thing. But you saw what happens from recovery from an adrenaline cocktail, this was the next stage to it Janet. What happens to you when you're on drugs, I mean narcotic's and ethanol."_**

 ** _"Recovering from the type that are near fatal, like what caused this in the first place. And I mean serious enough to keep you out of work and on disability pay for the rest of you life. And finally and here's the important one, but what happens when the darn thing is malfunctioning and you're nearly fully recovered from said near fatal injury and and being drugged repeatedly."_**

 _ **"And when you're already healthy, I wasn't kidding when I said I was running research. But it's medical research you needed to prevent that thing from ending up on earth and this being done to a criminal. Regarding what the heck was going on regarding this and why it took so long to get you off the planet. As to that in this case, it's the act, he interrupted the most important portion."**_

 ** _"Regarding your premonition, but it's not the amount I took in that causes what you're thinking, it takes more than 80 to 100 times to do it. A Goa'uld would run you through that thing repeatedly till it destroys both your mind and your soul. As would the NID, but that's beside the point, I wasn't lying when I said I used to that level, but the damn thing wasn't working right, it was malfunctioning."_**

 ** _"And I got hit with triple the dose than necessary, remember our renewal briefing, this is what I was talking about."_** he said and Janet moved to him at that. **_"Are you saying you're still yourself, but you were faking it to us to prevent you from going back at all?"_** Sam repeated and he nodded to her. **_"Again we can talk about this later."_** they heard Jack say forcefully and Daniel looked at him firmly.

 ** _"And again I wasn't asking you, I was talking to the girls, I'm furious enough at you already, I'm talking to them and Teal'C right now. To answer your question Sam, yes I was faking it. Remember when I said I could act like the people I was dealing with when on the job?"_** he asked and she nodded to him. "Well there's a another clue given now, he's pissed at him right now for landing him in that position."

"And he's only speaking to me, Janet and Teal'C at the moment, he's going to tell us whether Jack wants the truth or now, and he's very correct at the moment. And we can talk about it now rather then later." Sam said firmly as she crossed her arms. And Janet nodded in agreement. "I'd want to hear the truth anyway at the moment, after what happened earlier and anyway you're my favorite patient, so I need to hear this."

"The three of us knew that though still recovering emotionally from the attack, your body is starting to, though that's no longer the case anymore. As you got seven months worth of blood thinners in your body, you need surgery and immediately." she said sternly as she listened to his remark then. **_"Well that's what this really is now at the moment, and to get you to pull the plug here, it's by stage acting this situation."_**

 ** _"I had to push it slightly, make you think I was turning, most times we got to go against our morals, this happens to be one of said times. Sam, here's the truth now, I was actually telling you what was going on in code. Our personal code system between us, ever since Jonas, we created our own code system and turned into the narrator and his friend in that book series off of the game."_**

 ** _"But we were being watched in the mines at the time, Pyrus had me followed to the mines, if you saw me focusing up on you and Teal'C. And extremely jittery it's because I've been working over time and he knew the second I told you guys, and Lou, this you were going to kill them both for it. To confirm what I'm about tell you next call Matheson and Jumper, I was under orders regarding it."_**

 ** _"Doing medical research, you remember what I said that day and last night, before I collapsed?"_** he asked her and she nodded as Hammond saw the edginess in Jack's behavior while seeing the relaxed demeanor as Sam moved to him gently and Daniel gripped her hand tightly as he looked into her eyes. Seeing that, he saw the clear love in his blue eyes for her and hid a smile at that as he went further then gently.

 ** _"Pyrus lost his mind completely after that third visit to the gate, they had my battalion coin and realized I was military trained. He lost his mind completely and I was captured by him. If you read his record, Jack's I mean, you know what I'm talking about, I've been drugged. And not by the damn thing, if you found narcotic's and traces of ethanol in my system after we got back."_**

 ** _"It's because they were laced with the drug, and the reason being happens to be the catalyst for what happened last night. I was trapped in three ways here at the time back then, one by the sarcophagus, two by that serum and if you saw my skin with an oily look to it, that's the third way. As to why because it's mean to prevent an escape, to put this bluntly now at the moment."_**

 ** _"I've just been subjected to a ticklish person's worst living nightmare, when they arrested me at the time. But that was a flashback this morning before he snapped me out of it finally. The flashback was because of this guy and I couldn't focus on anything, but that, but that explains last night. I thought I was back in their lab, drugged as they were testing the serum on me."_**

 ** _"Seeing Teal'C come at me, I saw the man that did this to me and I panicked, the last dose, in everything, gave out after you got me in the tank. But the added reaction, why I was this jittery here, is because I was being shadowed by this guy. But it's the field medic that arrested us, the drugs and oil used on me, was set to him, it's the Florence Nightengale effect here."_**

 ** _"To break his hold, I had to do everything I could to get you pull the plug, but to finish it. Break his hold on me completely, that's where you come in Janet, get Bill in here, this was why he went to check on me. I just lived the guys worst nightmare here, when in the Middle East, Jack's POW stint in Iraq. Only I'm the victim this time."_** he said to her and she nodded as Sam answered him gently.

 ** _"That really you this time honey?"_** she asked and he smiled as he answered her. **_"Yeah it's me baby, I promise, I lied to her to get us off the planet, cross and double cross. I belong to you baby, I lied to her. You did exactly what I wanted you to do, though not understanding what I was trying to tell you. As I was talking in code you still did it exactly as I wanted you to last night."_**

 ** _"But you still did it at the time and went to dad, but that's what I wanted you to do, end it by going straight to dad. The only people who had a right to decide on this were you two, girls and dad, because I would have you this immediately. And it's because this was no hostage situation, but it turned into a POW and to save you baby, I had to."_** he said to her and Sam looked at him in shock at that.

 ** _'Baby, I haven't heard him call me that before, that's the side of him I know, my soulmate is back to being himself again.'_** they heard a voice over say as she looked at him as he stroked his hand against her cheek gently and she gripped his hand. ** _"It wasn't Shyla that caused me to lose it last night. They trapped me in three ways: that piece of junk, the drugs and alcohol were spiked."_**

 ** _"And if you were wondering why Bill snapped at Jack, by the fact that I'd looked like soaked in an ointment. That ointment is the cream meant to make you sensitive to touch, of the playful kind. Evidently they use this as a way to interrogate their prisoners. Pyrus decided to try it on me after the third round with the damn thing after I contacted you after I was recovered enough._**

 ** _"Regarding what I learned so far Janet, and to insure I couldn't call for 7 teams, all spec ops teams at the time now here at the moment the added truth to this comes with a severe side effect now. They were experimenting their control drug on me and to prevent me from telling you this. And with you Hammond or the guys, they were shadowing me, to prevent me from telling you this now."_**

 ** _"Because he knows they would have shot him on sight for this, they decided to use this as a way to make sure I can't escape and make it back through the gate to get to you. As for the guy that that did this to me, I told them no matter what they did to me, you guys and Anna were my life. I'd never turn on you that fast, in fact I was waiting for you to have that premonition."_**

 ** _"In fact you didn't have to save my soul, my soul already belongs to you now, from the day I saved you in the Antarctic I belonged to you now. They may have my body, but you had my mind, my heart and my soul, and nothing they did was ever going to change that. I belong to you, to save you I had to break a couple rules to get us out and make you think I turned on you and it worked."_**

 ** _"I'm never going back, I did it to get us off that planet for good, till I was fully recovered, and this time, there's no going anywhere in my case now. Janet you checked the report, check it again, you're going to see something you haven't seen since the week they got sent back to Antarctic."_** he told her and she grabbed the report and read through it then as she rad through it a second time.

 ** _"You need further proof, call the sextet, they'll confirm this, I was under orders."_** Daniel finished gently and she nodded to him. "With the fact I read out said orders now at the moment that pretty much covers it at the moment. Duty to the truth, you had to protect us from him." she said to him. " ** _What's the count, how long was I out of it, before the sedative wore off exactly?"_** he asked and she explained that.

 ** _"It's been close to 36 hours, Daniel, what's the reason for that question exactly?"_** she asked and he sighed in relief as he answered her. "Time limit?" Janet asked him and he nodded. **_"Both the serum and the ointment cream last for twelve hours, making my skin beyond sedative to the touch, that's why I lost in the bathroom after we got back, if you didn't hear me a collapsed into the wall."_**

 ** _"I was trying to scrub it off, Janet listen to me, what you're looking at is non lethal version to Desert Storm here, to save the trio and the guys. I took their place at the interrogations, but that oily look to my skin when you got me in the tank last night, is the ointment and cream made to turn a non lethal version of interrogation into a ticklish man's worst living nightmare."_**

 ** _"What I'm saying here is, if he's told you something different, it's I was arrested by Pyrus and turned into a POW. I was given two options, tell them what the hell we were doing there, or marry Shyla, I chose the second. But I yanked reverse psychology and said reverse psychology, by telling them I was coming back, but I lied, I'm not going back till I break this pact."_**

 ** _"That's why I was waiting for the timer on the serum and the ointment to end, but Code red medical alert condition V. I did one part you have to do the rest and you have the incriminating evidence self evident as you're looking at it."_** he said and she nodded, just as she got ready to answer they heard Jack snap it out. **_"Alright that's enough, Carter, Teal'C come on, it's obvious he's still delirious."_**

 ** _"Again we better get up there."_** Jack said and Sam looked at him. **_"You go, I'm staying here with him, I need to hear the truth of what the hell happened over there, and if there's a reason aside from the sarcophagus he collapsed on us."_** she said to him and Janet said to him. ** _"You want to discuss this go ahead, but I'm a medical doctor, something's wrong."_** she said and the duo both looked at Daniel.

 ** _"I agree with them, Oneill we should get General Hammond up here and Daniel can tell us the whole story. We need confirmation, we go to the joint chiefs, Doctor Matheson and the president. If there's more to this truth regarding why he wished and wishes to speak to the duo and me specifically, I wish to hear it now. And I do mean right now, if he was protecting us from something there."_**

 ** _"I'd like to what it was and why he'd go to extremes just to get us off the planet now, if he just told us that information. And why he'd go to extremes just to get us to keep him here, by his behavior and that reaction."_** Teal'C added and Daniel looked at him. ** _"Janet as the CMO, it's your call, he's out of his league, so go ahead."_** he said and they nodded as she went to grab the phone then.


	17. SGA Discussions Part II Janet

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But this chapter and the next are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **Chapter 20 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 17:** **Theological Discussions And Truths Part II**

 **Timeline and Alternate Reality Discussions Continued:**

 ** _"Before you do that, you need to see this."_** Daniel said and gently pushed his shirt sleeve back and they saw fresh bruises from fingers, lacerations covering his wrist, needle puncture wound marks and fingernail scratches across his entire lower to upper arm. Before Sam pulled back his shirt sleeve on his left arm and they saw identical marks, looking at it, Janet said what they and SG-2 were all thinking at that in shock.

 ** _"That's not from the restraints, if it wasn't the god damn sarcophagus, something else caused that scene last night and this morning. Alright Daniel, I want the whole truth, just what the hell did they do to you on that planet?!"_** she asked him in shock. ** _"As I said I had too much narcotic and ethanol in my system, I was able to gather the basics here, but it depletes a dangerous amount."_**

 ** _"Of Vitamin D from the body, so while detoxing I needed to be in a sunlit area, but the rest of it, is what he's trying to block out as you read his record. But my arms are not the only spots that came out of this situation damaged, there's more. A lot more and thankfully I didn't get violated again, but it's just as bad, that's what I meant, to head that off, I had to get you to focus you two."_**

 ** _"That's not all there is, with the fact that you never got the chance to examine me completely you're seeing the extent of the damage later. But this is why he's trying to get out of hearing this right now, and he's having flashbacks. Sam I was talking to you in code because we were being over heard by the man that was shadowing me, he's the field medic that arrested you, to hear the rest."_**

 ** _"Get dad down here and I can tell all of you that all at once and to confirm that truth, check my test results a third time and call Matheson, he can confirm why we were there, Janet."_** he told her and she nodded as, focusing on Jack's face, they saw him frozen in a paralysis. "Uh huh, keep going." she said and he nodded. **_"Daniel you alright?"_** The nurse asked as he shook his head then as he started to answer her.

 ** _"No, and it's clear she's never going to do that surgery now, so if she's going to refuse to listen, and do what I ask. Then we have to take a more direct approach as we pull another sting operation. You find any blood on the sheets after the last attack. When I said don't sedate me, because she could have killed everyone on the base?"_** he asked and they nodded as Perry answered him.

 ** _"Yeah I did, but two men knocked unconscious, she's got a bruised, near dislocated shoulder and our demon nearly put a bullet in O'neill. And with that so who's next exactly, if we don't do this now as we have to break the link. And I see what you meant, but we waited the 12 hours that's the last dose right now, so what now?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed then as he said it to them gently.

 ** _"What now is that it just hit stage three, you're looking at the metaphor in Teal'C's case now in his remark on Charlie, a fight for the host body. So it's either I head for Saint Louis, or I do the exorcism ritual myself. Because dad was also a Jesuit I found this in his effects, it's a family heirloom."_** he said as he opened up a box and gave it to them, just as he touched it, steam appeared on his hand.

"Any religious artifacts that touch anything that are soaked in pure evil it's like the garlic effect on vampires, like on that movie." Daniel said and they nodded. "And I think he's the said demon, like in Demon Knight, or just Monster Squad if that happened. The reaction Robbie gave was he had his head turned away from the cross. And when we hit the final point of it, in this guys case, it's like dunking his hand in sulphuric acid."

"But it didn't matter, you're a good man to the core and he's not destroying you, you were being who you were born to be and finishing it. Though this would have worked better if Ray and I were here to do the exorcism, but you did it now." Halloran said as he watched his hand turn red and he nodded. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Warner said in shock and Daniel nodded as he gripped the handle and the jolt caused smoke to start appearing.

As he pressed it to his chest over the carved inverted pentagram. _**"The forces of hell see someone like me as a total enemy and start trying to destroy me from the inside out. And by possessing someone screwing around with black magic and the occult. Which is what our witch doctor did with me, well time for a little test if we're seeing that right now."**_ He said and gripped it with both hands then firmly.

As they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"That's it the forces of evil, I'm holding a symbol of God, that's antithesis to this version of the pentagram. Demonology, and Christianity, yes that's my chance now."_** Daniel snapped as he got it. _**"Both of you get back, now."**_ he said and thinking fast he grabbed the handle of it and they heard a ghostly scream of pain in response as he said it through clenched teeth.

 ** _"Ah, ahh God,"_** He snapped as he fell to the floor and they grabbed him. **_"Maggie, don't get back."_ **he snapped as another jolt shot through him. ** _"No, no, we got to either do that surgery now, or..., check my arms. God stage three just started, if he's trying to push his way into me, it's not happening."_** he said to them as Warner shoved his shirt back and they saw the scrapes and cuts all bleeding.

 ** _"Either way damn it, I'm not losing you now, Danny, they want a fight over you and they're going to get one."_** Warner snapped with a growl as he touched his back and they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Perry said in shock to that response. **" _Love, friendship and family is like the last key in the movie demon knight Jason, you guys are the ones I trust, if I was anyone, I'm Harry."_**

 ** _"The amount of love his mother put into charm she put on him was like acid to Riddle, the strength of our bonds is the key to this right now. Remember once the key bearer filled it with the blood of the last person. Then it acts like acid to demons, it's having the exact same effect of the human version of the demon that possessed Mannaheim."_** Daniel explained and they nodded as they both did it.

As they heard a secondary scream of pain then as Maggie pressed her forehead to his and they heard a third scream at that. "Yeah that's what I'd consider this as you're just like Harry and to the point that your demonstration of your bonds. It's having the same effect on this guy that possessd you, in the way that Riddle couldn't touch Harry right now." Manneheim in shock said and Sam nodded as she answered him at the remark.

" If I was in there and realized this it meant that Sam was the key to freeing him now, his love for us kept him going during the final stages now. As Teal'C, Lou, the girls and I were the ones that were like the the rest of his sextet at the time. But this is enough to clue us in on that fact now and once we realized this, Jack was screwed now." Janet said as she gripped his hand then in response as they watched him gripped the cross firmly

As he gripped the cross with both hands then, they saw the symbol changing back and forth from red to blue. "Red is hell, blue is heaven and the fact you guys just proved what I mean to you, this was like acid to the human version of Terminus right now. It's giving me the added strength to fight right now, guys." he said and they nodded. "Yeah and I'm not losing you right now either." she said as the effects were slowly escalating.

 ** _"I was right, it's stage three, that wasn't me that gave that scream, it's him, that cross is a symbol of God, these guys are into the occult and demonology. No don't take it out of my hand, it's like garlic effect on vampires in the movie legends. All creatures of Darkness despise anything religious, that cross is a symbol of family, and love, it's like sulphuric acid to him, as for the cuts."_**

 ** _"I just weakened him enough to fight for my body, but to finish it's by surgery now, we had to do this. But it's by everything I ever learned in this, first the surgery and then the ritual of an exorcism. As I start showing all the memories of everything that is the complete opposite of the seven deadly sins. And into my memories, but I'm now putting that down till it's done now right now."_**

 ** _"These injuries are cursed to keep bleeding until the blood loss kills me or I return to the planet, but I do that and I'm stuck there. I'm never going back, ever, if I had the chance to get the duo here they could handle this, but I'm running out of time. So screw her thoughts, she's never going to do the surgery, you have to do it, Bill, to break the pact, it's enough to cause, in your eyes."_**

 ** _"Anemic shock, the injuries, internal injuries, I took damage to my spleen and my liver in the cave in. But she just nearly killed four people by sedating me, no sedatives, we have to break the pact. But it's either you get me to Saint Louis, get them here, or do it yourself I don't care which, we have to break it, now."_** Daniel said through clenched teeth to Warner and the trio then and they nodded.

 ** _"Oh my god, alright we're in all this together, what's the limit to be lost to break this and you're free of this bastard."_** Jefferson said and he quickly said it to him. ** _"Enough to put me into anemic shock, it was activated by saliva, deactivated by blood, I have to lose enough to put me in ICU."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Do it, I'm not losing you."_** she said to him quickly and grabbed the scalpel.

As they helped get him into the bathroom as he undid his wrist cuffs on both arms and then removed his sweater then. **_"This is for them, I'm not being taken away from my wife or friends. You're never taking me alive you sick bastard, it's over."_** he snapped as he cut his wrist then and then did the other arm. As he then pulled out the cross as he said it as Halloran heard the tone change at that as he injected a new tone.

And into his voice then as he said it to that. ** _"Hail Mary mother of grace, the lord is with thee, blessed is the heart of women and the fruit of thy womb of Jesus."_** he said as he finished as he took the cross and hold it up as he finished the exorcism ritual as he finished it then firmly. **_"Evil comes amongst us to test the strength and courage of the victim and test the strength and courage of the rest of us."_**

 ** _"And only by the love and strength of our loved ones can the good in our hearts prevail._** ** _Evil tempts us in ways we can't imagine and we mustn't let that lead us astray for id we do and we will be lost. But only with the strength and love of our loved ones can we prevail, and in the eyes of overwhelming strife and temptation."_ **he said and finished as he injected a firm tone into his voice as he said it.

 ** _"Cast them, and in the name of the father, in the name of the son, in the name of the Holy Ghost, I cast thee out."_** he said as he pressed the cross to his chest before they heard a scream. ** _"Noooo!"_** they heard as they heard a ghostly scream of pain at that as they saw a blast shoot out of him as he slumped into wall then. " ** _Not done yet, but I did it, I did it, I'm never going back, Sam is who I love."_**

 ** _"I did it, it worked, alright guys, for you now, you're my one chance, I love you mom, dad, Father, I'm free now, and now to make sure of that. And you, you're the weak one now, and you'll never know love, or friendship, and I feel sorry for you. You've never really known what love really is have you, well let me show you."_** he said weakly to that he turned up the heat in the shower and waited then.

Before he collapsed on the floor, as they heard a second scream of pain, as they saw him staring at his reflection with his parents then as the facade snapped. As several flashes of memory came through before it started speeding up and landed on 8 people when he was a child as Halloran eyes narrowed at the image. Before they heard a final scream of pain as the scars on his chest glowed red and a blast broke out of them then.

As the scars started healing then as the cuts on his arms and legs started healing and they nodded as the priest gave a firm nod to that as he lifted his head weakly. ** _"Love you mom, dad, father, I'm never turning on my morals, I swear it. Father, stay with me, give me the strength to make it through these next 48 hours."_** he said as the cross fell out of his hand and his head hit the floor then and Halloran nodded.

"Well that explains why I found the floor in the bathroom covered in blood you had to do my decisions for me at the time, but first you did my order to lock out 636. And then you did my job and Bill's job for us along with the trio's and it nearly kills you while doing it. Keep it going here, I need every clip." she said and he nodded as they saw him in bed. "You had a secondary relapse?" she said seeing the sweat on his face and he nodded.

 ** _'Alright time to get him to sound like his asshole self right now, his NID self, if she chooses to sedate me. And rather then ordering him out of the room, then that just makes it clear she never told Hammond what I said to them.'_ **they heard as they heard him say it to Jack. "And I would have immediately if I'd been myself instead of hijacked damn it." she said with a low growl at that remark firmly then.

 ** _"Untie me, Jack, don't do this."_ **he said weakly and they heard a cold tone in Jack's voice as he answered him. **_"You did it to yourself, Daniel."_** he said and Daniel shook his head. **_"No I didn't."_ **he said and Jack smirked as he answered him at that. ** _"Then who did, Shyla, don't tell me Maggie gave that scalpel_** ** _to you. What about an invisible enemy, that's the only conceivable explanation right now."_**

 ** _"And into why a member of my team would slash his wrists."_ **he said and the nurse crossed her arms as Perry and Jefferson did the same as they were watching this from behind Jack. **_"No she didn't."_ **Daniel said and Jack said it with a stern growl. **_"There are no cowards on SG-1."_ **He said and they heard a bitter mental chuckle at that as they heard an answering response to his remark as he said it softly then.

 ** _'Yeah and look who's talking right now, you self righteous bastard, a member of SG-1 wouldn't throw someone up on their place right now. They wouldn't pretend to not know what their team mate is trying to tell them when they're being eavesdropped on. They wouldn't continue to pretend the team mate that protected them from their worst nightmare and is suffering a break down."_**

 ** _"And after 7 months since they made a fool of themselves, they wouldn't continue to try to deflect the reason. Now, that the said team mate now hates their guts and tell the truth to the general. So I'm no coward, you are, you spineless coward, you sick bastard.'_** They heard as they heard Jack go further and Jack paled at each remark coming out of his mouth as Frasier did the same at that.

 ** _"My, my fault."_** he said and Jack heard his voice say it coldly. ** _"Damn right."_** he said and then finished it then. **_"What did you think you were doing, what you think suicide is the best way to handle this. Alright I'm not taking any chances here and I can't trust you enough to not hurt yourself. And until you got your head on straight, you're off my team."_ **he said and and they heard they feigned remark.

 ** _"What?"_** he said and Jack heard his voice make it very clear. **_"You're deactivated."_** he said and they heard, his next cold remarks. **_"I'll ask Hammond to keep you on the project, though I don't know what you'll be doing after this stunt."_** He said and Hammond answered that himself. "What he'll be doing, Colonel, is taking your place, now, as the leader of SG-1, until you got your head on straight, young man."

"And until I see you're ready to handle things, but two attempts to block out the memories until the Tok'ra go to the more direct approach. And of shoving you back into your nightmare and this is payback for what you did to him right now. And when he's not here, Carter's in charge of the team." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that remark, as they heard very furious tone in Daniel's voice at that, as improvised the next one.

 ** _"Fine, you don't need to take a chance with me anymore, you're like everyone else I've ever considered a parent, or did you forget that I'm an orphan. So if that's how you see it, that I'm burden, then just get out of here. I'm serious, just leave, if you think I'm just a burden, then you don't need to take a chance on me."_** he said as Jack saw the feral smile come into his eyes as he answered him.

 ** _"I don't intend to."_** he said as they heard the heart monitor beeping wildly at that as they saw her walk up with a syringe. ** _"Colonel, it's rest time for our patient, rest is what his body needs."_** she said and Bra'tac crossed his arms at that. **_"No."_** Daniel said quickly and they nodded. "Well that's going way to far here at the moment, if I heard the entire conversation, I'd get him away from you." Janet said in shocked disgust at that.

"Well that catches me up and if I was still my normal self, I'd do everything to make sure you recovered from this. And after Richards told me you needed 30 month to a 4 year sabbatical from the base program, I'm granting it without thinking twice about it. But this is beyond cruel for what they did to you right now, he's being committed here. But for me to get me to think like they do right now and that in mind here right now, guys."

"What the hell did they use me for and who are they, I know Matheson and Warren, let alone Ferretti. As they all work at AMRIID and they were my main source to create that mash unit you needed 3 years ago. But the seven, they're the ones I've never met before?" Janet asked looking at the group surrounding them. "Yeah about that, in truth, they're friends of my family, our families are the Warrens, Mathesons and Jacksons."

"But the couple next to me, they're my parents, this is my grandfather Father David Jackson and the quintet, next to him, they were his friends, we were connected to them up at the Saint Louis Jesuit order. They: the NID, they used the fact that Nick never got the skull to work and Hathor as a reason. To get me out of the damn baseline program, they tried to kill me 4 times, Janet." he said and she nodded as she looked at Jack coldly.

Her eyes burning in hatred, she stood up then. "Because you withstood what he couldn't, the pentagon kept giving you their missions, and you pulled out five scores. And in less then seven months they tried to add me to their damn plan, I'm not a plant. I'm a victim and you, you sick bastard are getting committed for this when I get through with you. You nearly killed a man I love like a brother, the man who's the world to me too."

"And it's because of this damn psychosis of yours, you sick son of bitch!" she screamed at him as she moved to him and socked him in the face then firmly. "Well she's definitely back now and you've turned the other firebird on yourself right now pal." Manneheim said as he tried to keep from laughing at her reaction then. "Robbie Manneheim huh, nice to meet you and I apologize if you had to see that, father, but I'm not the type here."

"To let some sick maniac like this harm my patients and now that I'm back completely the word firebird just got taken to whole new level and meaning right now. I know you were talking to my alter ego, but not realizing they programmed me. She was stuck on auto pilot which explains the frequent argument, Father Halloran. He later told me after the mission to get the GDO back, that was a test of mental health for O'neill at the time."

"I saw this immediately and accepted that, but one head injury, getting a piece of shrapnel taken to the chest, getting a staff blast to the shoulder, the chest. And barely getting off the ship before it blew, I was taking Carson's reports and agreeing with him. But no matter how many times that Mckenzie tried to persuade me otherwise, my thoughts are he's strong, mentally, physically and emotionally, till they switched tactics."

"Kidnapped me when I went to get my daughter from school and that was it, but to me, Daniel's more then my patient or coworker. He's my best friend and surrogate brother but having them screw around with my personality. But this is me when I am like I'm normally am right now." she said and they nodded in understanding then. "Janet, I get you're furious, but you don't need to break his jaw before you put him in the brig."

"But that reaction wasn't necessary and the last time I saw this was with Sarah." Daniel said as he, Bishop, Sam and Anna all started laughing at that response she gave him. "Yeah that's the you we know and we're glad you're back to normal right now, but don't over do it young lady. As that response wasn't necessary and neither was breaking the coffee pot." Jacob said as they heard a loud crash of something glass breaking then.

"You just jinxed it dad, whoever left that thing on high this time caused the damn thing to explode right now. That is if that wasn't the maker itself or someone throwing the coffee pot across the room, again." Sam said before they heard two more explosions and it was followed by something ceramic breaking at that. And the group exchanged bemused looks as she answered her as they, Daniel, Anna and Bishop tried to hold it in.

"You had to say that, and what got broken this time exactly?" she called out through the door, before they heard Graves shout back to her. "Walters had the coffee maker on high and the pot just exploded in the lab and it caused a chain reaction and knocking the mug off the table in the process. But this was the archeology department this time, Doctor, guys, Sir." he said and she covered her eyes as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Good thing we're out of the lab right now guys, but that's us out of a temper tantrum and whoever left it it on this time turned it on this time. They just turned into a cross between life at the university when as junior archeologists. And when one of us loses our temper at the fact our theory got blown." Anna said and the quartet started laughing as Warner said it with a bemused chuckle as he answered her remark at that gently.

"Oh my god, how many times did I say before you left the room to turn off that coffee maker. Or the heats going to cause the damn thing to explode but it taking two more pots and a coffee mug with it this time." Warner said as they started laughing at that. "Yeah it's just another normal day on this base right now and once things restart before he comes out of retirement I'm working here, but we've been friends for years now."

"But I at least got my friends back and I'm never letting go again." Janet said and Daniel hugged her and she rested her head in his chest then. "I know, but medical school, we start early enough and you're here long before he ever shows up. We got you back, we fix this and we're back to a quartet again finally Janet. It wasn't your fault, none of this ever was, a host is well aware what's happening to them and they never forget now."

"In what they were forced to do, and I think I know what they did, Sam." he said and Sam closed her eyes and nodded. "So two of these chips, one replacing my dog tags and the other in that medallion they planted on me. But I'm not a soldier, I carry the weapon, but only if need be." she said and he nodded as she took her tags off and saw a red dot. "Uh huh, it's not just that they planted a fake medallion on me, they switched my tags."

"Not my fault, and I'm switching that debate around, you're not the who's dangerous, crazy or out of control. He is, in fact he's crazy, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon, so therefore every theory and otherwise that Mckenzie gave out about you is hereby discontinued now. And you colonel are going to the maximum security facility at the academy medical hospital." she said firmly and they nodded to her gently at that.

"Good to have you back sis, I'm glad I've got all six of you back, I just wish Sarah was here right now." he said and she pressed her forehead to his. "I know you miss her, but the amount of pain and heart break you dealt on the base, because of them. It can't be weighed, to recover, before we hit the first trauma you have to transfer. 18 months transfer, you're my boss now, that's fine, you can over rule him now finally."

"Every situation that had you on the opposite of the fence we can fix now finally, it's going to be okay. But to repeat your remark. The least these maniacs can do is give us all second chance for what you sacrificed." she said, stroking her hand through the hair at the back of his head and he pressed his head into her shoulder as she hugged him. And Sam smiled at that that her friends were back in one piece as they went that.

"In truth, if he wants action, he gets it, I get the job I always loved, he gets the one he always loved and everyone wins now. But it's putting it to a contest, who gets the most scores in seven years and by the time we hit our finding Atlantis finally. But brains over brawns, in the words of the oldest brother, with your grades, scores. And awards you could get a scholarship and we can put you through college, well that's exactly it."

"He gets in on his athletic scholarship, us what what do we get in on guys?" he asked and the group smiled. "Our SAT's scores, we score high enough and that's enough to get the attention of the department, as we're the smartest officers and personnel. That the joint chiefs have and some of us are their experts on the Stargate. Others are the top mind in archeology, physics and so on." Janet said smiling and he nodded to her gently, smiling.

"I'm actually going to be the 20th century version to Wes later, but everything in class, I'm taking every hard science and medical science there is. So anything you need to explain I can put this in a way that they'll understand, you remember. Year 1: the caveman plague when we were debating this." he said andshe nodded to him smiling as she, Teal'C and Hammond exchanged looks at the memory of that of their conversation.

"Yeah I remember that conversation, but was the sarcastic comments between you guys really necessary at the time. I mean breaking it down for us was one thing, but then you guys start going at it in a bickering match till I have to call it off. That's taking using your mind to a whole new level, but we never saw this type of virus on earth. But that's the catch on earth, our cadaver was an infected host." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"And that's why I was trying to keep it on the planet, before I brought back the test results for you. You needed a ro test to put your cure into effect, if he would just use his blasted mental muscles instead of his physical ones for once. He wouldn't keep ending up in these messes he gets himself into. But Kynthia, Hathor, Lara, Shallan, see a pattern here in that?" he asked and they nodded to him as she read it out then firmly at that.

"Yeah I do, it's the seven deadly sins factor and the entire thing just destroyed him in our timeline right now." she said and she crossed her arms as she looked at Jack. "And don't bothering saying it, we had that conversation already. We destroyed every piece to Anubis's plan to create the army, we won the war, it's over." Daniel told him as he wrote out the next set of coordinates and double checked it then and smiled gently.

"We're looking at a possible 8 symbol address in Pegasus Teyla, first things first, we're coming to visit repeatedly leading into the pilot episode. Then I'm sending John, Evan, Data's grandfather, in our timeline, our Data, and Geordi to you to make contact. So this way you get the message and we don't have someone pulling the trigger by accident as you know we just arrived." he said and Teyla gave a nod to him smiling gently at that.

"We're going on midnight here, the countdown is on two days left at the moment right now, so we finish this later on tomorrow morning, so with that, airmen. Would you take Mr. O'neill back to the lock up, because there is going to be no use arguing over this." Jacob said, as he looked at the clock and Jack tried anyway then. "So are we talking about the argument you had with the quartet's double's in the alternate reality."

"Because if you had this conversation once, why bother debating this right now, because this timeline comes to an end even then everything they planned was destroyed. We won the war, there is no war anymore, the war is over." Janet said, as she waited for the conditioned response then. "You're wrong, the Goa'uld live to make war." he said and O'Brien answered that firmly as he looked at him sternly as the group crowded together.

"That's what everyone thinks of the enemy, that's what they probably think of us right now." O'Brien said and Jack snapped at that. "We're not the same at all, we do not start wars, we don't attack and steal children away from their families. We don't butcher lives like they were livestock." he said and Janet crossed her arms at that as Daniel said it for her. "Actually we did once, your religion was based on slavery, Ra is Rameses II, Jack."

"You played the part of Moses, he's Rameses, you started a holy war here the day we met him, now to fix the damage you caused. And it's going to be acting like his loyal followers until it starts all over again, but this time, this time. You're never going to remember any of us in that way, and not until 2004 after the second orbital attack. In which I take the ancient knowledge and destroy Anubis." he said and he swallowed then.

"Well I hear the psychosis Maxwell suffered from after his family was killed by the Cardassians. But again, there is no army, that's all in your minds, we destroyed the device meant to create this army. Our Jaffa brethren slaughtered the queen he made a deal with, we won our war against Anubis and we have only three days left now. But you need help and you needed it ever since Charlie." Janet said sternly to him and he sighed.

"Brethren, nice word for it, the Jaffa rebels are our friends and comrades in arms, but we have a very deep bond, with the Martells, Bra'tac and Rak'nor." Daniel said and she nodded. "Indeed, and you are largely responsible for us being free and helping us in that freedom, and in thanks, others are treating you with mistrust and disrespect. We will not stand for it anymore right now." Rak'nor said sternly and Teal'C and Bra'tac nodded.

"I believe this poison that they mass produced is the reason why there was that mistrust and disrespect, we must destroy it once we reach the clean up. And just after Anubis's fleet is decimated by the SGA and their ancient weapon systems." Teal'C said and he nodded to him. "Us five being the first of many that received Tretonin, we have the way they don't yet, because some still use symbiotes." Ry'ac said and they nodded gently.

"Dr. Gardner's ship has Asgard beaming technology, we must confiscate it, to protect ourselves, but the last and final mission. Before our family moves to the ancient city is destroying the plan that they have, like you did today. When you arrested the men left from the trust and destroyed it all." Drey'auc said and they nodded in agreement. "And the three of us decided to opt out of the campaign right now as to why that was."

"It was during this that we were ordered to escort Aumanet's host to her home planet for the rest of the nine months and we had four months left. But we pass the baby to Chieftain Kasuf and she tells him that Her'ur had him." Ry'ac said and she sighed. "And that's not if you get captured and brainwashed twice, kiddo, but you do and we're sending you into a safer hiding place now." Sam said and he nodded to her gently.

"Yes and it won't be Apophis's guard that take the boy, its going to be me, because I'm taking him to Kheb. So Morgan and the ancients have him, to train, as that portion of our journey is done, and you, Steven, your journey begins. As you train to become like me, but once we hit the aftermath to Kelowna, you got five of our teams. As we're returning to the base, you got your brothers and sister back." Daniel said and she nodded smiling.

"With the fact O'neill doesn't understand much about science and alternate realities, of history and theology in the way you do, of Christianity. It's using your exact words if this conversation heads in that same direction son, so go ahead." Jackson told him and he nodded. "And we already had this conversation right now, but then again, you better just act like you know more then he does here now, and do that argument a second time."

"Because you're a scientist, and a much, much wiser man at this rank then he'd ever be right now. So never mind his jumping over words as his double, just say the words now as though you're a much intellectual man then he is, son." Thomas said and the quartet nodded to his thoughts. "I take it this was the debate only in reverse, he's you, in the alternate reality, Catherine, the General and Sam?" Janet asked and he nodded to her.

"Yeah it's the debate after your double's saw our reality, in their reality I wasn't part of the program and Teal'C was still with Apophis. But I convinced them to help me get that information back to our reality, Doctor Carter. She killed herself to prevent that mirror ending up in Apophis's hands. I know my you, you'd sacrifice yourselves to get valuable Intel back through the mirror to save us." he said and the quartet nodded to that gently.

"And we'd do it again in a heart beat too, but they helped us, and we helped the one that had Charlie alive and Jack was killed by Apophis now. But that's the pay it forward catch, no matter what reality Jack is in, he keeps making the same mistakes. But us, we're smarter then this, and we came up with a better plan. And better then risking exposing ourselves at the current moment." Hammond said to him gently at that remark, smiling.

"God I hope Joe is still alive right now, if not we can just resurrect him." Mark said and a flash lit up the room as a young man appeared and Sam smiled in delight. "Joe." she said and he hugged her tightly. "Hey honey, I'm alright, 18 months, but I'm okay, whats going on, and who are they?" he asked as he nodded to the trio. "These are my parents and brother." she said and he nodded as he looked at the uniform jacket Jacob wore.

"Should have seen that coming right now, Hello General Carter, I'm Joe Faxon." he said and Jacob nodded as he shook his hand. "Nice to meet you son, and you got it right, I'm a three star general, General Hammond is my best friend and her godfather." he said and Joe nodded to the news gently. "Fast question, but what are you in religions, because we're all, aside from Colonel O'neill, Catholic?" he asked and Joe smiled gently at that.

"The same, 12 years ln roman catholic school training, let me take a guess, but the bible got taken literally in the program, right. Added series of changes as our religions never mixed when it came to marriage, and I don't have to hear the words here. But to you, it's if she can't be with him, you want someone just like him for her too, General. And I'm so much like Daniel, its ridiculous." he said and Jacob chuckled and nodded to him smiling.

"Yeah you just hit it exactly, and I'd rather have someone her age or just a few years older, but no older then 5 or 6. Long story short he, thats Colonel O'neill, but he's just been busted, for treason, attempted murder and espionage, on Daniel." he said and Joe noded as he crossed his arms. "Let me guess, it's because of Hathor, he resisted where Makepeace, O'neill and the other soldiers like him didn't at the time right now."

"You really are a very sick man aren't you, Colonel, I may have gotten together with her after Teal'C's replacement gets brainwashed, but so what. Her father only wants the best for her, and if that best is men like me and Daniel then fine right now. 2010, that only demonstrates it further, at the moment, we do both episodes. The ones that have my double in them, but thats the piece to this timeline." he said and Daniel nodded gently.

"You're her husband Joe, I'm married by that point, but she's my adopted sister and my imprint, so brother in law." he said and he nodded. "Were you guys together, before she met Hanson?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah we were, it was after I broke off the engagement, my werewolf best friend took charge And he was determined not to have my heart broken by guys like them, so you're it to him." she said and he nodded to her.

"Your father is his godfather, so if you can't have him for the entire thing, you got him for the first two pieces, okay got it, let me guess, but year 11. It's we're in their galaxy, the duo here, we're married, and its like the enterprise D, only its the 21st century. And that means in a city this size, the entire family comes along for the transfer, okay no problem." he said and she nodded to him smiling as he went over the image then.

"I'm guessing you're doing a rewrite of the episode, only he's in O'neill's spot and this is if you were in the military and his rank. But as a scientist, its a case of brains over brawns, and to the generals its never mind risky maneuvers with or waiting to the last minute. You need every second now in this situation, and I agree with you, why wait that puts more lives at risk, Dan." he said and Daniel smiled as he grinned back at him then.

"Yes, but that's why I'm so valuable to you guys, my ways have us going through and keep from being seen, but never mind risking getting the attention on you. Jack's got the target on his back after provoking him after kiling his uncle at the time. But Skaara is Klorel's host and I'm not taking chance in that right now, as to why. It's because if we try and take Klorel, it's going to result in the same situation, in our time-line here."

"So me and my team won't try something that stupid, I'm leaving that to Jack as he gets the target and attention on them throughout the entirety of the mission. With me in charge of the campaign here at the current moment, there's no think on your feet. And think fast, but stay undercover, stealth is the key, don't expose yourselves. And don't let your emotions get in the way of what has to be done, stay focused people."

"General its a matter of doing this correctly, but I'm ordering that Steven and Sam are with me, as we let Jack, Charlie and Rak'nor try their hand at it in the surgical attack. But we leave 8 days prior, as the alternate reality version of Sam said they arrived 4 days prior and started destroy things, city by city. But he waits to the last minute, I go to the direct two birds, one stone, while we hit every single shuttlebay and rig them all here."

"And Apophis said he'd meet up with Klorel once they came out of the shadows, so we get another 24 hour delay, by killing him in the room. And it's finishing up in planting charges, grab up some raw Naquada and waiting for Bra'tac to take charge as he lays into Jack. For screwing with our plan, as we get on board Apophis's ship, grab 2 gliders. Heal Steven, grab the duo, and jump ship as I take him to Bill, but like always."

"Jack just barely dooms us all, so he wants to get involved, he's going to wait till the day it launches, as my team is hiding in the cargo hold we were in, but we're cloaked. As Sam makes contact with me the second Jack exposes himself, Charlie and Rak'nor. As we're setting the time for 24 hours, as Jack kills him, again. And I knock the guards unconscious, as I order that Steven stays with me." he said and the 11 nodded to him.

"But I make contact with Bra'tac, and tell him my plan, as we combine both plans together, so we rig the ship with C-4. Wait till Apophis arrives, and as Bra'tac's wing, in disguise of our ship, as we're putting an image of the deathgliders. Onto our jumpers so its looking like Klorel ordered the attack and is taking pot shots at Apophis. As we arrest Klorel, disable the engines on Apophis's ship, grab the duo, jump ship and blow it."

"Just before he lays into Jack, for screwing with his idea, when my idea combines with his now at the moment. Bra'tac's my general on this mission, I follow orders as I wait for Steven to get hit in the same place. As I finish it, and deactivate the charges, for another hour, as we grab several more boxes. Get the duo, jump ship to the alpha site and that's it." he said and the joint chiefs nodded gently as Bra'tac started laughing as he said it.

"I like your idea Colonel Jackson, that is a daring plan, you took my ideas without thinking twice about it, but always remember, my young friend. That you must keep your mind focused on the matter at hand, and never let your personal feelings. And for the host to get in the way of what needs to be done, continue on stealth. And we work as one to win this campaign my friend." Bra'tac said, smiling gently and he nodded to him.

"I remember the argument over this on the episode so go ahead on and do it cub." Manneheim said to him as Jack looked between the sextet as he saw the way they were looking at him then. "If this was the alternate reality you ended up in, you're in my office with me as we're discussing evacuation plans. And 6 to 7 days leading into the arrival of Apophis's fleet, and instead of trying anything stupid, we evacuated the president."

"The joint chiefs and every civilian, Planetary and religious leaders on earth and locked the gate Iris's and on every planet into our colony ring and on earth. As the SGC's is the only one left open, as a member of your department was sitting in the chair. In waiting for you to give them a green light, as I get ready to send your team. And SG's 1, 2, 2-A, and 3 on board the ship at the time, as we prepare to try the raid you did in our reality."

"Till we have him arriving, and arrested him, ran a MRI and ultra sound, in the way they did you as we already sedated him so we could check. So we could run it, as he put up a fight and the guards had to restrain him, but we know how strong a host is. As Bill sedated him and we locked him in the brig when we had work to do. As we finished evacuating the planet, locked down the gates in every continent and our colony ring."

"As I've come to the base to report into Jacob, George and NORAD's General, but military attack plans, and we have him arriving out of nowhere. So with those words in mind right now, we go from there, George, do it." Jumper said firmly and Jack swallowed hard at that, as Daniel activated the image on the screen as they saw him wake up. In the Brig then as Daniel nodded as he watched his mentor walk into the room at that.

"We do the visual conversation and then go for the real, but this time its never mind playing around and wasting time, we need every minute. Uncle George, at the moment, the the positions were in reverse, whats your opinion to Catherine dragging him into the office. As I'm preparing to leave on my mission and the guys and Beth are standing next to me." he said and Hammond nodded as he answered him firmly at the question.

"Just rewind it to the fact that after we knew Jack had been killed after the gate jumped to your station, because though you tried to save his double, Carson, he didn't make it. But this Jack is from a galaxy where he's letting his black ops side take total control, I found the scalpel marks across his arm. When Bill sedated him, so we could run that ultrasound and MRI and that told me, he was from somewhere where Frank, now."

"Wasn't part of baseline operations, our ranks are possibly in reverse, and he's making decisions that have Apophis on our heads. And with him, Klorel, and every ancient Egyptian deity out there, as we killed their sun god already by accident. And we know which goa'uld was attacking us, because after confirming it by Bra'tac and Teal'C. That Apophis was getting ready to attack us, we just skipped getting skeptic and got work."

"So reverse it to the opening of the episode, we found the controls for the mirror, and brought it back to the base, but Steven turned it on. And somehow, somehow we got company coming through the mirror and dialing the base, as he appears. And Walker, Harper and Williams give him the same order their doubles do you. Before I come to the edge of the ramp and go into interrogation of who he is." he said and Daniel nodded.

"Instead of leaving without the stuff, the science stuff we found, Anna, you, Steven and I bag it up, and then bag up the remote, before we return. And with Teal'C opting out of the attack, and he arrives and tells us that Apophis is atacking the planet in 10 days. We also found the mirror, and the tape deck our double's found now. As we all studied Ancient Egyptian, we quickly realized the attack is coming from a military base."

"One that has the launch coming from orbit, so we lock down every stargate on earth, and our colony ring, and we're going to evacuation and emergency plan Alpha Gamma. Which has us leaving for said gate and doing a raid long before thry ever show up, when suddenly the gate alarm goes off and he comes through it. As we start acting like our doubles did with you, but Charlie's leader of the team, Teal'c confirmed this information."

"And we got to work that instead of trying anything stupid now, we instead are thinking smart about it. As we go to a fool proof plan of protecting earth, one that NID, black ops or even marines can't get right now. But 8 teams we have a small army ready and waiting to launch as we confirm that we have whatever percent. Through the gate as we're waiting for the green light by the president." Sam added and he nodded to her.

"Oh this should be good right now, he's now looking like the crazy one at the moment, so base it between your alternate reality, the one you ended up in. And when my double came through, because in this reality I'm dead, in the next I'm alive. But I've just made Lieutenant Colonel and I'm in charge of SG-1, as Frank joins the team. And until we get another full bird colonel in his place now, Danny." Charlie said and he nodded to orders.

"So what are we looking at here in the reset for this episode, because SGC and SGA were working together in this scenario?" Landry asked and Charlie crossed his arms as he answered him. "Plays out in the same way Point of View did in the middle of it, but Jack takes Daniel's place, I'm in Jack's place. And when we land on the planet and Rak'nor's in Teal'C's place, but after seeing that symbol lying there, we decided to scrap it."

"But not before bagging up the equipment we found, the controls for the mirror, the tape deck and we got the hell out of dodge. But Steven activated the mirror, Jack comes through from his reality, thinking the guys and Sam left him behind. As our planetary coordinates are the same no matter what reality you're in, Daniel's a civilian. And Teal'C was on the team, that's our original one, as we're tying up the point of the message."

"Now that Daniel decoded it from that transmission, and then we get paged from Teal'C that Apophis is indeed about to attack earth. And we're, or more accurately you, the IOA and the joint chiefs were deciding screw waiting until the last minute. ETA's ten days, we mobilize the entire planet, get every civilian, planetary and religious leader of the planet off the planet, close the iris on every gate on earth and our colony ring."

"SGA-7 is manning the ancient chair and the 40 of us are running a raid and we're counting down to the green light from the president and IOA. As we leave two days prior to launch, and we're catching a ride home as we decide to join Bra'tac's plan with ours. But before we can leave the gate activates and bingo, the episode, lands on the original reality Daniel ended up in, same arguments." he said and Landry nodded to remark.


	18. SGA Discussions Part III Sarah

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Before the follow up chapters ties up the alternate reality now in their timeline.** **But this chapters and the next 9 are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **Chapter 20 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 18: Relationship** **Truths Part I: Need Rewrite And Sarah**

 **Timeline and Alternate Reality Discussions Continued:**

"I'll cover my remarks, Steve, until we hit my ending up in that reality, but I'm touching it, and then ending up in that reality, then touching it again and returning to ours. Jack's double is going to piss them off anyway, but I got what we need to save our reality. To prevent a repeater of my ending up on their base, getting arrested, shot in the arm. And seeing you guys killed in front of me, again, this is a fast ro'test right now guys."

"But after the mission to 233 ends now, we just go back and get it after the orbital attack, but Jack's idiocy dooms them all anyway. Instead of evacuating immediately they stay until the Goa'uld attack the base, the goa'uld need the computer. And in one piece to decipher where we sent everyone, and the coordinates of the Alpha and beta sites. If that doesn't work they go to torture of who's left." he said and the group nodded in disgust.

"That's what happened in that reality, instead of getting everyone the hell out, ten days, even five days in advance, prior to them showing up. Jack waited till the last damn minute, went to stand up fight, sentencing all of us to death?!" Hammond snapped in shock at the news and he shook his head. "No, I mean they waited till they were already attacking earth, we lost 20% of the population and Apophis's next stop was the base."

"The 20% being 1/5 of earth's population as it is right now, and he's destroying more lives by waiting til the last damn minute. Sacrificing the lives of soldiers and more innocent people, 1.5 billion people are dead as is the president. And it's about to turn into a god damn massacre, and because he's refusing to turn tail and run. But what was it you used to tell me right now?" He asked and and Jacob crossed his arms at that.

As Matheson nodded as Hammond said it for the entire joint chiefs. "He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day. Are you saying he refused to consider defeat and leave after they killed that many people and the president was dead. He refused to leave even after they destroyed countless lives and were engaged in the upper hand. Because after getting the news, I'd order evacuation early." he asked and Daniel nodded to him.

"Jack was drawing up battle plans and we only got 50% of our best scientists through, and we were trying to evacuate everyone through the gate. The president's plane was enroute to the base and he gets shot down and the ship. The one Teal'C was on, landed on top of the mountain, but the episode was just what happened. Scene by scene, that's my entire memory of the situation, it's all true." he said and they nodded slowly to that.

"Damn it, we nearly made the same mistakes, alright screw waiting around, we have to get the IOA, the religious leaders. And everyone who's left on earth who is not a soldier or skilled scientist sent through to the Alpha site, or to our colony ring. But I'm not waiting to the last damn minute to do this." Addison said with a low growl as they all looked at Jack with a furious look then as Hammond said it sternly to that remark then.

"Well I'm starting to see that it's never going to work, regarding you being a stand up general right now, Colonel. A good general decides to protect his people by evacuating immediately and not when the danger is practically knocking on the front door. So let me get this straight right now: you arrived in their reality four days. Just four days after Apophis's fleet was attacking their earth where a few thousand innocent lives were dead."

"Instead of sending every civilian scientist through immediately, 1 day prior to the attack even 5 and up to 10 days prior. And they're trying to evacuate while earth is being attacked right then. Before Apophis's ship lands on top of the mountain, is that it son, a few thousand were dead?" he asked and Daniel shook his head as he sat on the bed and told him the truth, knowing they were going to kill Jack as he said it gently at that.

"Since Paul found me on Vis Uban, the recall just keeps speeding up, but the nightmares are a mixture of every mission we had, but there's two that stand out the most. And it's 636 and him, and the other it's the alternate realities, but trust me. What you see here isn't always you normally seeing everything. But what you saw was jumping around, my memories are far more disturbing of that now." he said and Carson said it then gently.

"The nightmares you been having, are not from Thanos, they're from this mission aren't they, son?" Carson asked gently and he nodded. "3/4's of my memories are back, but this trip to their reality stands out so much. It's like it's you and not your doubles, I didn't see your first double get shot and killed by the serpent guards. But I saw you being killed in front of me when Charlie's came here." he told Hammond gently and he nodded.

"Our bond, I'm like a father to you now, and seeing my double being killed in front of you, though not the real me, it's still traumatizing?" he asked him, already knowing what was wrong and Daniel nodded as he told him him the truth. "Since joining the program, things were fine, since though we lost Charlie I had the rest of you, the four of you. And when I went to see Catherine that was being able to keep in touch with her and Ernest."

"Though Thor's double ressurected you, in the second reality, I haven't forgotten that since then, and I was in a rush. Just to get back here, just to know my you was fine and though I was glad to get Charlie back. For at least one last mission together, I was even more relieved you were fine." he said and Hammond nodded gently, as Janet, seeing the grief and exhaustion in his eyes, knew the added truth was about to come out then.

"Daniel you okay?" Janet asked gently and he shook his head as he looked down shaking then as he remembered the repeated nightmares he had from that. "Thats the other reason for my frequent nightmares, Janet, but it's both this and then 636. Right after we saved the planet, and I was preparing to leave to see the trio. My nightmares of both that and when we were on board Skaara's ship combined together at the time now."

"But 233, the orbital attack and then comes 636, in truth, before my system crashed, I hadn't slept in 3 to 5 months leading into my capture by Pyrus. Because it, the accidental trip to Antarctica, it started the single most biggest fear since I met all of you. And got reunited with the sextet." he said and she nodded slowly as they nodded. "Said fear losing someone else you love, first them, and then for a while you had all of us alive."

"But after the separation, you were always with the girls, Steven, Kevin, me and Ben, before meeting George, Sam, Janet and the boys. And had Anna rejoining you, before Robert and Kevin joined the team." Jordan said and he nodded and Mel repeated that. "That fear reactivated after Sam ended up in Antarctica, before you learned you found the trio that fast after the accident, alright so let me get this straight right now, son."

"But first your mother and me, then my coach, followed by the archbishop, you hadn't lost anyone else since, though you lost the quintet everyone else was alive." Mel said and he nodded as Janet looked him over gently as she saw the exhaustion in his eyes at that. "With my being back to normal, I'm making sure you get rest you need right now, you're running on fumes here, so it wasn't 1 billion?" she asked and he shook his head to her.

Before he could answer another flash appeared and a brown haired woman appeared as he got a better look at her and grinned in delight. "Sarah!" he said and she smiled in relief as she hugged him. "Daniel, its okay, its alright, it's me." she said and he pressed his forehead to hers. "God I never thought we'd ever get you back finally, I'm sorry this was why I'd been gone this long, I was protecting you from my job all this time."

"But long before what happens to you and Dr. Jordan, my department is transferring and creating it's own sector from the dangers of what possesed you. But I'd like you to meet my friends and family, your future in-laws." he said and she looked into his eyes. "You mean in this new timeline and future we're creating, you and I finally married, children and a family?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her smiling gently then.

"Yeah we did, my job and I'm also in the military too, but our sector, our department is known as the SGA, to translate that. Its the Stargate Administration, basically my department runs technology salvage, rescue operations. What started this for you in the first place and of course, we're acting as the research department for things. But our sector does research on the races against the goa'uld, the Tollan, Tokra and Jaffa."

"But what possessed you and I've spent the better part of 3 years tracking down who is the true version of the character that possessed my godfather. Sarah this is Garshaw and Selmak, go to it guys." he said and Garshaw said it gently to her. ** _"Hello Dr. Gardner, I am Garshaw it is nice to meet you."_** She said and Dr. Sarah Gardner nodded. "Nice to meet you Councilor, just what in bloody hill possessed me if he said that exactly."

"If they, and I remember whoever did, were thinking she was destroying you first before you destroyed them?" she asked and he explained that. "Baby, you got possessed by Osiris himself, but those canopic jars are symbiote stasis chambers. Isis was killed in the transit and I was looking for him after I recognized the symbols, their language. But their language is derivitive of ancient Egyptian, I learned to speak it aloud on Abydos."

"You had the entire truth already, by way of the movie, in why I disappeared in you, now, but with that right now." he said and pressed his forehead to hers. "Remember when I said that what researchers learned so far barely scratches the surface, you knew I had my theory validated. That amulet was over 10,000 years old, and even better I got proof validated finally?" he asked and she nodded and he smiled as he explained that to her.

"Well do you recall the new tv show that came out 3 years after I disapeared on you, Stargate SG-1?" he asked and she nodded as she got it and said it in amazement. "That's no tv show at all thats the documentary on what the bloody hell you been doing before you came back and..., oh god. Tell me that episode on the sarcophagus is not true honey, please." she said and he shook his head gently as Sam rubbed his shoulder at that.

"We can't Sarah every bit of it is, but we learned something else here, this was political sabotage and attempted murder to the highest degree, Jack is NID. You got his story arc leading into when he came to see you and when I tried to stop you. And at the time from leaving, my name is Sam Carter, I'm his best friend. This is my husband Joe Faxon, I'm his adopted sister." she said and Sarah nodded as she turned and looked at Jack coldly.

"So Sam Carter, Teal'C, General George Hammond, Jacob Carter, Charlie Kawalsky, Lou Ferretti, Janet Frasier, Ry'ac, Bra'tac and Drey'auc?" she said looking between each of them in turn and they nodded to her gently. "Yes that's right, we're the characters our doubles were portraying on tv right now Sarah, Daniel was recalled. Just after Apophis attacked the base, and after Hathor was let loose Sam went right to you and Steven."

"I was standing behind her and the academics webpage Steve created unlocked the door necessary for us, the girls and Teal'C. Over the computer, with Daniel incapacitated, we had a back door and it was coming to you, but you're who his past started with, we know everything. And you, Dr. Jordan and Steven were a very big help in preventing Hathor from creating a foothold here." Janet told her and she nodded to her smiling in relief.

"Wel it's a relief if he's out of commission you can come to us for help now in these scenarios, and you're welcome too, Janet. And..., Anna, you too, you've been here all this time sis?" she asked and Anna nodded to her smiling. "Yeah my real name is Anna Jane Thomspon-Matheson, this is my father, Lieutenant General Darrel Matheson, Sarah." she said and Sarah looked at Matheson and smiled gently as she said it to him smiling.

"Let me guess, to find Daniel everywhere Ballard sent him, you sent Annie, the foster homes are not foster at all, but family, right, Sir?" she asked and the duo nodded. "Yes baby that's right, Dillon and I decided if the military couldn't find him. Then a scentist could have and she agreed with our plan to track him down. And when you guys started college that was the end of the road, before he started." he said and she nodded gently.

"Like I said, if that episode was for real, I wouldn't be surprised if he came right to us next and her following him, before Kevin got them out and they came to us. Before you also followed him there and saw what we saw as their plan to frame him. And for a psychotic break down went up in smoke the second he called you, General Carter. If that's the rewrite, I got to see this, honey show me." she said and he reactivated it.

"Start from the second he, whoever it was that possessed you attacked her and we go from there." she said and Drey'auc nodded in agreement to that. "My family, and our new surname, human surname is the Martells, we are joining you next year. And on your new duty station, however Daniel is a 2 star general in training, so no more missons. He's the military leader of Atlantis, its the 21st version to the Enterprise, Sarah, but until then."

"Start of year five after you get taken by Osiris, we're double agents until then, but we're forever connected to you now, but Daniel is my best friend. We are brothers and you and my wife, Drey'auc, are the best of friends after that." Teal'C said and she nodded to him. "I take it we had a visit by by the Enterprise D crew, before we decided on the plan of action here Teal'C?" she asked and he nodded and she hid a chuckle as she nodded.

 _ **"With me on medical stand down, though I'm now leader of the team at the current moment, I highly recommend you call in Carson at the moment. I also suggest intensive therapy by use of the chairs we brought back. He has to face the memories right now, because if he doesn't relive that mission now. He's going to relive it as repression stress and he's going to snap in combat now."**_

 _ **"I'm saying this for Janet and for Carson right now, but he's relieved of duty as of now and he's had a flashback. He needs therapy and he's needed to be deactivated, in truth, he was reactivated without a psyche evaluation two years ago. And though Mcknezie says he's fine the evidence contradicts that, and it's because he's lost his mind out of a flashback to that mission in Iraq."**_

 _ **"But his remark to me after I told him my orders showed a severe disregard for orders, said orders you and the seven gave. So he wanted me to contradict orders and deliberately break them, now, and though I had orders. Directly from you, a**_ _ **nd he wanted me to disobey your direct orders now, General. But I said what Sam and I were both thinking to him at the time in the mines."**_

 _ **"Exact words being, 'No you look, I've got everything under control, god you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'. Hear the emphasis, by the me, I meant 'we', as we had this conversation already over your bonds to Sam and her family. Well I risked my life, soul and sanity to protect her from the man that did this to me right now."**_

 _ **"But those 9 to 10 times are the reason the test results say I'm been run through the damn thing 30 times here. But I did my job, and I ended up getting arrested, which was why it was taking so long right now. But the man that said that to her, in my voice, is the man that arrested us. And bound me to him, but we have only 5 days to break the connection or the change is permanent."**_

 _ **"Five days, I have five days, but my only chance is if we wait out the clock and then once the timer on the serum they used on me is done. Have Warner do the surgery or call my priest here and I mean immediately. Because this is not just any normal POW, or addiction right now. The bastard that did this created a chemical version to a demonic possession, and I need my priest and fast."**_

 _ **"You have to believe me, Sir, but it's not what you think, they, him and the NID, West, and whoever's with them, even Makepeace possibly. They set me up to get rid of me, I'm being honest with you right now, but this was a trap to get rid of me here now."**_ he said and Hammond crossed his arms as Sam sighed as she remembered that conversation as she said it to him then as Hammond nodded.

 _ **"I said under no circumstances to rock that boat, your first concern is the safety of the civilians. And if it means the safety of others, then the team could wait a couple weeks. But your first concern was the safety of others now, so don't do anything, and I mean anything. That could put others at risk right now, but do your research, but be careful and I'll get Warner ready now for you."**_

 _ **"So you can recover from what the side effects did, that is if there's no further damage done and if there is then the person responsible for how you ended up in that situation. Said person, or people, is in deep trouble and are going to be court martialed for breaking orders. But don't do anything that could shake up that hornet's nest, alright son what's wrong if you're this furious."**_

 _ **"As your tone doesn't sound like someone who's addicted to alien technology, but more along the lines of a POW. And you're ready to have him turned in for accessory to both and something far more serious, so tell me now."**_ he said and Daniel sighed in relief. _ **"**_ You're relieved I figured it out that fast, you wanted me to figure it out, and when I did you'd tell me. " He said to him gently at that response then.

 _ **"I take it this is something he knows I'm going to kill him for when I hear this right now son?"**_ Hammond added interjecting into the conversation as he said it gently at that remark. As he relaxed and looked at him gently as she relaxed in relief at that. "Nice timing in switching subjects as his pulse was racing at that, and the longer this went on and he was going to collapse and long before he can get the words out."

"But that explanation is enough to get Jack arrested right now as a result, but this was enough to get him put in mental health." Carson said to him and he nodded as they sighed as he explained that to him as he looked at him gently as he went into parade rest then. _**"Yes Sir, and it's something you'd see as duty to your friends on the tv show, well, I was doing duty to the truth that day, as result now here."**_

 _ **"But to protect the guys, Sam and Teal'C from Pyrus, I threw myself up in their place, but I was nearly killed in the cave in here. Everything Frasier is about to tell you later on. It's all sleep deprivation, but I've worked over time for three weeks Sir. But some of the effects of it are left over from the cave in, I gained 90% healing, and what's left are the effects of what's coming."**_

 **"Remember what you taught me when I went into command training here with you now. After you named** _ **me honorary captain at the time and I made a command decision. But here's the point, but that there are a lot of things we do, that we wish we could change. And sure as hell can't forget right now, but the whole concept to chain of command, at times undermines the idea of free will."**_

 _ **"So as soldiers, we have to make some very tough decisions, and follow orders as we were trained to, but it doesn't make it any easier at the moment.**_ _ **And it certainly doesn't make it right, but it does put some of the blame on the guy giving the orders. The eight of you gave orders not to rock the boat, and that's what I was doing and I made it clear that I can't risk the guys here."**_

 _ **"It's a long story and I know he's trying to cover that up, but look again at that."**_ he said and Hammond looked down as he read the paper as he saw something else and looked up at him then to say it then before the shift hit him then as they heard a mental shouting then as they heard a tone of desperation at that. As they heard him say it quickly at that as Sarah turned to him then as she said it to him.

"I take it he whoever it is just forced his consciousness into your body then as you collapsed on us?" she asked and he nodded as they heard his mental remarks to that. _**'No, no not now, not now, stop get out of my head, guys, just do it, get me off the base, get me away from the gate, do it now.'** _he said as he shifted position before the dizzy spell hit him as Sarah got a better look at Jack's face and nodded.

"Freeze it, look at O'neil's face, though hiding it, he's relieved that the withdrawal just hit him now. And just so he and whoever else is involved in this is can keep him there, just before their plan to contain this goes up in smoke, Janet were you also involved in their plan to expose him and whoever it is to the general?" she asked and they noded to her. _**"Daniel!"** _she said, echoing Sam as Sam grabbed him as Hammond stood up at that.

As he collapsed on the floor as Hammond said it quickly at that. _**"Dr. Jackson, Daniel!"** _he snapped as she checked him over and then looked at him. _**"He's unconscious."**_ she said and he grabbed the phone. _**"This is General Hammond, code red medical emergency, my office."** _he said and slammed the phone down as he moved to them at that as he crouched next to him as he put his hand to his forehead.

 _ **"God he's burning up right now, whatever he was going to tell me, I want whatever he tells you once that clock ends Captain."**_ he said and she nodded, as they jumped ahead two scenes as they saw themselves in the infirmary then as they saw Frasier checking his heartbeat, before she backed up. "Stupid fool, sedation makes it harder to keep control and if I was really Charlie, Mckenzie left the damn door open."

"And for the parasite to take total control and start going on a killing spree." Daniel said with a low growl and she nodded in agreement then as they watched it. "I'd say he wanted this so they could put you away or just have you named as mentally unstable and deactivate you right now." Janet said and he nodded. "They did, and it's because of Hathor right now." he said to her and she nodded to him then at that news firmly.

As they saw Frasier turn around and say it to Jack. _**"I gave him a sedative, his test results were all over the place, liver function, kidney function, endorphins, electrolytes, levels indicated muscle deterioration."** _she said and Jack interrupted her at that. _**"Yeah alright, alright, whatever, what's going on with him?"**_ he asked and she sighed. _ **"I have no idea."**_ she said as she finished then gently to him at that.

 _ **"I mean the most I can do is try and treat the symptoms, but the bottom line is he seems to be going through a massive physical withdrawal."** _she said and Daniel crossed his arms. "Wrong, the bastard just channeled himself into my head, and you left the damn door open for what's coming next right now." he said and Hammond watched their past selves as he said it to him then, before they heard it.

 _ **'No, not now, god, get out of my head, I have to get to Saint Louis, Father, god no, I need you, help me, get this lunatic out of me. I need you, right now, help, mom, dad, help, I need you, father.'** _they heard weakly and Bowdern crossed his arms then at that, before they saw three faces, that were 25 years younger and the Jacksons nodded, knowing it was them he was seeing as Bowdern did the same.

 ** _'Father, if this means escape I'm coming right to you, but first I have to get Father Thomas, I had enough, I'm going home. Home is with my friends, home is with you, I'm going home and screw national security, I'm going home. 636, I'm going home finally, but Maybourne, Jack, Makepeace, your ass is mine when I get through with you.'_** They heard through a drained but determined tone then.

Seeing the sudden attack jump several pieces, Teal'C moved to him and with him, Sam and Lou, and he looked into their eyes. _**"Guys, please, believe me I'm running out of time, whatever you do, don't let me leave, I'm not going back. Sam, she's trying to destroy me, I have five days, just wait out the clock, the stuff he. I mean the medic, but he used to bind me to him lasts for 12 hours, wait the 12 hours."**_

 _ **"He's going to try and drag me to the gate, but don't let me down there, but he's dangerous, so if he tries to get me out of here. So make sure to lock out the path to the gate room and the control room, I locked out the coordinates to the planet. But one chance and once the connection snaps that's it, and it's done, but once in here, we have to talk this over, and I'm letting him have it."**_

 _ **"Then once done, do the surgery, I need a near death experience, to break the connection, but listen to me closely. Jack, he's lost his mind completely out of this mission and the previous one, the keeper, so with that, test him, test them both, because she left the door open now. And for him to channel himself into me, it's Charlie all over again, remember Warner's remark to you Teal'C."**_

 _ **"Pain killers and sedatives, they make you drowsy, and give the character that possessed Charlie full rein to go on a killing spree after he killed Nimzicki. And I found the corpse, Bill's the expert on this, but I'm running out of time and she left the god damn door open. And for someone to get hurt right now, but he's going to try and channel himself into me completely to get me out."**_

 _ **"Whatever you do, don't let me get downstairs, I'm not going back, I swear it,**_ _ **I'm not leaving you, I promise, I'll never leave you. So just break the connection, I love you, Sam."**_ he said and Lou said it to him. _**"Him who?**_ " he asked softly and he explained it. _**"The field mine medic that arrested us, here take this."** _he said as he passed the added report she needed to her and finished it then gently.

 _ **"Every symptom of a possession is involved in this, remember the case of Robert Mannahiem, I met several of the priests involved in that, and my parents were friends with all of them. But this is as close to it as you can get, ignore Jack, check my chest, I found the added evidence. And that paper is the time table, the side effects started going off one by one right after we got back."**_

 _ **"But whatever he did to me is the reason my results look like they do, he's screwing with my cells ability to heal. So if the pain from the withdrawal doesn't kill me, then the blood loss will, I'm bleeding to death, because they cursed my injuries. But the timer on that clock for the serum is now on 6 hours right now, wait the 6 hours, and then run the surgery, but make sure here."**_

 _ **"Make sure he can't walk me out the front door, and test the duo on letting me go back, Teal'C you remember we had this conversation already after Hathor, do it again. Just test them, and if they keep me sedated, it's so they can get me out of the program. But tell the general, tell him everything, what your visions showed what would happen if I go back and with it now."**_

 _ **"Tell him the reason I got hit this hard, the catalyst was the same as Rob's it's been barely been a month since the memory of reliving my parents loss. Tell him that, they triggered a walking time bomb with the pin primed, first that memory and then I suffer something close to it. And something, I never had a chance to heal emotionally from that, because we got set back out."**_

 _ **"The joint chiefs, and your fathers, both you and Jared, your fathers all ordered us to a Tok'ra planet to run this testing and Jack chose this one last month. He's NID, whether he wants to admit it or not, he's NID, and as is she, test them on that, okay, test them."**_ he said to her as he fell asleep, as she gripped his hand then as they exchanged looks at that as they exchanged looks then.

 _ **"Time for another field test here right now, come on, we have to tell Hammond right now, and then set another trap for them as we see what direction this heads now."** _Lou said and she nodded in agreement as the image shifted to her memory of them in the med lab as Frasier was checking his latest blood test then as she said it to Hammond then firmly at that remark with a gentle sigh then.

 _ **"It's like all of his cells have lost the ability to function properly and it's getting worse by the hour."**_ she said and Hammond nodded. _**"There's nothing you can do?"** _he asked and she sighed. _**"I need time."**_ she said and Teal'C gave a minute nod to Sam and Lou. "Yeah I needed time, but that time was based on getting all the damn details when as myself damn it." Janet repeated with a furious growl as she watched it further.

 _ **"The Sarcophagus will keep Daniel Jackson alive."** _he said and she said it firmly to that, before Sam said it firmly at that as she explained that to Hammond then gently as she answered him. _**"No, we can't let him go back, that thing will just screw him up permanently, and we'll lose him anyway."**_ she said and Jack sighed. "There's no denying it O'neill, you're screwed here right now." Richards said with a stern growl then.

 _ **"What choice do we have here?"**_ he asked and she said it firmly. _**'God I hope he's right, baby I'm not letting you go.'**_ they heard as she answered him."Yeah and we'd kill you if he had decided for me to do more damage then necessary you sick bastard." Manneheim said with a growl. **_"We wait it out, if what he told me what was right, once the timer ends on whatever they pulled."_** she said to him firmly at that.

As they did the rest of the episode from there gently, as they watched her watching him from the camera, as Jack walked in. ** _"Hey."_** she said and he nodded to her. **" _How's he doing."_** he asked and Janet crossed her arms. "Nice try you crazy bastard, you're just trying to keep this up for as long as possible right now." she said as she looked to her friend at that as Daniel looked at her gently as he said then to her at that remark.

"Alright freeze it, Daniel tell me the truth, was it 5 days counting the day you got back or was it more then that?" she asked and he crossed his arms as he told her that. "Alright who here understands football super bowl year metaphors right now, all movie sequals, like Rocky, Starwars, even Star Trek. And game championship days correspond to Roman numerals." he said and they nodded and Jack paled as he passed the coding then.

To her as he finished. "But my dating was the same as Robbie's including the day we left, I had ten days after the possession began and we were on this side of the gate. It's the same thing, the very same thing." he said, passing the pad over Bowdern and Janet. "From today and forward you have 10 days to break the link or return, if not done by midnight on the last day the change is permanent." Mcbride read out and they nodded.

"You don't survive the withdrawal, it's the blood loss that could kill you and if not that then your coming down with the strand you caught as a 3 year old and for a third time." Richards said and he nodded. "The effects of the serum carry a blood thinner, and if resisting the..., play back your entire conversation with him. From how this drug interacts and what the side effects are, I need every bit of information in that image to break it."

"But if its the same as the effects now, but infestation, obsession and finally actual possession, with Bill gone in our timeline, its left to me." Mcbride said and Bowdern finished that. "Agreed I need this to remember how far I have to push it to break it now, and son, control your temper, we can not embrace violence." Bowdern said sharply and he nodded to him as he reactivated and Bowdern crossed his arms then at that.

"We need to see our human demon now." Halloran said sharply and he nodded as he activated it then. **_'There's no point in resisting my mate, your body has already accepted this, just relax now.'_** he saw in his eyes, as he wrapped both arms around his waist and upper waist as Daniel struggled to get pull himself out of the man's arms. "So this is our demon, alright you, you bastard, are never taking him from me now."

"You bastard, that young man is my cub, my baby boy and you are never laying a stinking god damn claw on my cub's soul. And not in this timeline or the next, you want war a war over him and you're going to get one." Mcbride said with a low growl at this. As he watched him trying to get his legs free of the brace he put him into and out of the half reclining position he had him as he tried to get out of the position he was in.

As he tightened his grip on the blanket as he tried to get his legs free from the man's brace. While he stroked his fingers along his side, before sliding his fingers under his shirt and running them along his stomach, and, at that, they heard his mental tone break as he started laughing silently. ** _'No, not there, not that, stop, let me go. Let me go, please stop, and you, you little fluffball, get back stop it, let me go.'_**

 ** _'No alright focus, why get me into this maneuver, unless you're trying to keep me from getting loose right now, but enough already.'_ **they heard him think then as he asked the next question. **_"Who's the mixer this connected me to, and why is my body reacting like this, to him."_** he said as he pushed his hand away from lifting his shirt as he slid his hand back under his shirt as he continued on his stomach.

 ** _'God man, stop, not there, leave my skin alone right now, and get off of me.'_** They heard as the man stroked his fingers along his stomach as he slid his hand under his shirt and stroked his fingers along his side as he slid the robes back from his neck and started there as well. **_'No, not there, stop already, enough with the seduction, get off of me.'_** they heard through an internal snicker as he answered him sadistically.

As the orderly slid his fingers along his stomach as he saw himself shaking in in suppressed laughter. As he wrapped both arms around his stomach and wound his legs around his own as the cat rubbed his head against his feet. **_'No, no, God man stop, get off of me. And enough already furball.'_** he saw his past self thinking as he squirmed in that position as he said it to him, as he explained that to him with a cold smirk.

 ** _"As I said, the the more your body grows accustomed to it, the effects turn the suitor's body against him now._** ** _But regarding the mixer and the person using it the most on the suitor, it turns the mixer into their creator. Makes it easier to subdue the suitor, or prisoner, because once their creator gets their arms around them_** ** _and their body takes over command from the mind."_**

 ** _"And the victim doesn't want to leave their arms of their creator after that. As I understand it Thanos was watching you all day in the mines. But the serum's final steps are activated by a fluids ritual, last night activated the pact, tying you to him, he's your creator, and there is no way, technologically, that breaks the pact once it's activated."_** he said and turned to leave the room at that.

As they heard Daniel shout out the words at that remark then as he struggled to get out of the position the man had him in as he was stroking his fingers along his side as he kept it up on his neck and shoulder. ** _'Creator, where I've seen this before unless..., Jack had a love for gothic horror movies, he was into musicals, his favorite actor was Curry, and one of the musicals was a Tim Curry movie."_**

 ** _'We saw that like two months before the back to back missions and before Sam got turned into a host. Tim, he was a mad scientist and one of the lyrics was based on..., oh god.'_** They heard as his mental tone changed. ** _'In the middle of the recovery, they were testing that serum on me and while doing this, he was the one programming my body to turn me into a drone, like Frankenstein's...'_**

 ** _'Monster, Franstein's monster, another word for that is drone, I'm a drone and he's my creator, you're not serious right now. They capture men for first suitors on this planet, and then turn them into sex toys. He's my creator, last nights assault, this was what he meant, sex toy!_** ** _No god, get off me, you sicko, stop, get off of me.'_** they heard as he quickly said it out loud then at that remark.

 ** _"Creator, that serum takes control away from the mind and he's my..., No wait a minute, get him off me, look whatever you want to know I'll tell you, I swear it._** ** _But not like this,_** ** _I'll talk, but get him off of me, if he's my creator there's got to be a way to break this whatever it might be. Deactivate the pact, you want information I'll tell you._** ** _Look whatever you want to know, I'll tell you."_**

 ** _"Just let me get permission from my boss's."_ **he snapped at him as he struggled to get free from the man and they nodded as Pyrus smirked at him coldly then. "That's the effects, the connection was not a drone or a Frankenstein's monster. This man was a human version to the demon leader." Daniel told them and he nodded. ** _"Afraid not, once created, the suitor's body is going to lead them right to their creator."_**

 ** _"Just to have their arms wrapped around them,_** ** _trying to resist the transition is the same as coming down from a detox of ethanol, it is very painful. With previous suitors it took less then a week to give into it. Depending on your thresholds, it's going to take time to succumb, and once you do, that's it, you're staying. And your body is in the early stages of it right now, but tonight."_**

 ** _"The final transition to the process begins, which is why he's in here with you now. The transitions are finishing tonight,_** ** _but there is no way to break it technologically, and even if you did manage it, the process of the toxins from the serum are very painful. So if being separated from your creator doesn't kill you, the detox will, out of wanting the pain to just end and right then."_**

 ** _"So there's no point in resisting this, aside from that, if there's another reason you're here for as from that papers you're working on. I'm guessing you were sent here to run studies on the sarcophagus, well if that's the case now. I'm giving you a very important piece to that technology, but once used, like immediately right after, the victim's body must be in the direct sunlight."_**

 ** _"If you're from a planet that spent most of its time in the sunlight, it eases the stinging pain from its use. As its effects, once done, drain a dangerous amount of the mineral necessary for bodily growth. The effects of the sudden come down make you sick to your stomach and you can not hold anything down. So you must be in the sunlight to get the mineral back to recover from its use."_**

 ** _"So the pain from withdrawal from the sarcophagus will do the same thing to your body, which is why she brought you into the direct sunlight the other day. To help you recover, but at the current moment your body is still recovering from the cave in at the mines. And we've neutralized the adrenaline in your body so you don't over extend yourself, which is the other reason he's in here."_**

 ** _"Wherever you're from, the biology and chemistry must be usual, because that's your only chance at surviving this. Both from the effects of the withdrawal from the sarcophagus and the pact. Your energy level is at the level of a child an adolescent no older then their mid life, so there's absolutely no escaping this young man, and no point resisting either at the moment."_**

 ** _"So if you continue with your studies and continue with using it, you need to be in the sun after every use of it. But once begun, the pain is as serious as attempting the break the pact by whatever term you call it on your planet. And if the term doesn't kill you the withdrawal from the sarcophagus will, if you don't get into a sun lit area, or if you're more advanced than we are."_**

 ** _"You reprogram your lights to act like the sun, but there's no breaking the pact, as to why._** ** _Once the rituals begin they can not be undone until you accept them, so you have to consider carefully regarding this now. Ending them now, or all at once once you leave, the results are going to be the same. As if you were in detox from narcotic's and ethanol, or the pain from the sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"So think it over young man, tell me the added truth, or till you accept to marry my daughter, it's your choice."_** he said and ended the conversation at that remark, hearing that the trio looked at him in shock. ** _'Withdrawal from the sarcophagus, have to be in the sun, be in the sun, it heals me. God two ways to break their control and both are tied into this, they're neutralizing the adrenaline.'_**

 ** _'In my body, last night was an alnighter thing with this guy but however long it takes to break this. Repeated dosing of whatever is in that serum, every symptom Janet is going to see is sleep deprivation. In addition to the effects of the sarcophagus, but this included, God I can't take this right now!"_ **they heard in a slowly building panic attack at his information then as they nodded to that.

"Well that's everything I needed to know in why you had to do my job for me, it was to free yourself from this lunatic. This is our demon now, alright screw the added planning once back and you page me to the closet you collapsed in. I'm getting you off the base now, that's it, as I have him arrested and confined to the iso chambers along with Makepeace." Janet said with a growl as she saw the end of the first piece to it then.

" ** _How long after leaving do I have before it becomes permanent, if I leave after I agree to marry her?"_** Daniel asked and they waited as they heard the answer. **_"The timer only appears after you leave so you are stuck with waiting for the answer. But once you come back and return there is no leaving again, and once you give in, there is no going back."_** Pyrus said and Sam looked at him at that remark gently.

"That's the part she and they needed to hear." he said and they nodded to him softly. **_'No, once I give into this, I'm trapped here, noooo, no, let me go, no I'm not staying here, there's got to be a way to break this, damn it. Father Bowdern, the trio, they're my only chance, if this is what I think it is right now. If this is what I think then he, he..., noooo, I'm not giving in, I'm not staying here, no."_**

 ** _"i'm not staying here, alright that's it, Jack, that's it, if this was your damn plan I'm making sure you're executed for it. And with you Maybourne, when they find out right now. If you're working for them, I find out who was involved in this and they're dead. No let me go, let me go. God no, let me go, let me go, let me go, God help!'_** they heard in a panicked shouted voice over as he said it quickly.

As he struggled to get out of from the man's grip then as he said it quickly at that remark. ** _"No please, I swear, if you let us go, we will never come back I promise, just let us go, I'll even marry Shyla. Undo the pact, whatever information you need to know regarding my added mission here, I'll tell you. No listen, to insure your operations aren't exposed,_** ** _I'll make sure my friends agree to it."_**

 ** _"I won't bring anyone else here or send anyone here_** ** _and your operations are left unexposed, please anything, j_** **ust _please don't do this, deactivate the pact!"_ **he said quickly and then shouted it out in fear. **_"No don't do this, don't leave me alone with him!"_** they heard him shout out as he closed the door and they heard a loud thunk as the orderly smiled at him seductively as he pulled him close to him.

As he pulled him into position. ** _'No this can't be happening, why would they..., oh no, it's because of Sam, I'm soul bonded to her, they're trying to break the link to her. Oh not going to happen you bastard, I belong to her and only her, you have my body. But she's got my mind, heart and soul, no matter what you do to me, I belong to her and only her!'_** they heard in a shouted mental tone as he smiled.

"We had 10 days to break the connection and if not the change is permanent, one day wasted thanks to him and the NID and..., that's it. Alright we wait out the clock on the skin sensitizer, get you off the base and you spend 3 days in a hotel. And doing our research for us and George's investigation on the trust. And then day 4 you come first to Chicago and then come to us." Richards said and they nodded in agreement firmly then.

"Back track it to the day we saw each other kiddo, thats a memory we need right now, so we can see you like your grandfather and Mel now. But Walter and I bumped into you in the fourth aisle of that portion of the library, thats a good memory to start from. Our reunion before, you told us we found you without realizing it, your grandfather was dead. Arthur and I forgot what he looked like at your age." Mcbride said and he nodded to him.

"Yes well it wasn't 13, but 11, they got my age off in the church historical records off by two years and changed my name to Roland Doe." Manneheim said and they nodded. "Yeah and we were 17, you're six years younger then we are Robbie, but that definitely helped, it was after he returned he was doing studies on possession. In case what we saw happened, did happen here at the time." Matheson said and he nodded to the news.

"It's too bad you never dropped in on me kiddo, I would have loved to see you again, with you visiting town now." he said and Daniel nodded to him smiling. "Though I live here, my home town is Saint Louis, it always will be, birthplace. I'm taking up my family legacy and taking the areas necessary to deal with the parasites that act like demons. Case in point is the one that possessed Charlie." he said and Hammond smiled at that.

"Yes well 1939 to 1956 was 17 years now, and we were freshmen in college by that point, while Walter was 10 years older then we are. But if we'd taken off that patch this would have helped as I gave you a three month leave to head for the library there. And that put a hold on the following three missions for four months." Landry said and he nodded as he activated it then gently as he got started on that gently.

As they saw him in the library, sitting at a table working then. **_'Alright I'm looking into possessions, but where did they keep that book. As it's going to take hours to find unless I..., wait a minute.'_** they heard as he headed for a computer and typed in Jackson, Melburn J, into it and it wrote out a backlog and he smiled. **_"So you're from here dad, alright, what about you mom?"_** he asked and as he typed her name in.

And they saw her name and address and he smiled. **_"Class of 1962, Boys, Varsity basketball team?"_** he said, typing it in and it read out 3 names in the starting line up. **_"Alright dad, grew up here and went to school here, who's your coach..., wait never mind right now. It's Father Bowdern, and..."_** he started to say closing his eyes and stood up as he moved to the areas needed and Bowdern nodded as he said it.

"I think I must have lead you there, without your realizing it then." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at the dewey decimal cards he had and one by one. He yanked all of them, before moving to the fifth and they heard a gentle voice. **_"Research into possessions, if that's why you're in this spot, son?"_** he asked and they watched him look up at Mcbride who gave him a gentle smile then and he nodded gently to him then.

 ** _"Running a bit of research for my department actually, Father, my name is Daniel Jackson, but I decided to extend my father's research. I also looked into Rob's situation, I know about that already."_** he said and Halloran, overhearing that answered him. ** _"How exactly, we kept that out of public knowledge on what his real name was?"_** he asked and he waved them into a huddle as he explained that.

 ** _"My guardians in the order told me this when I was 7 and again when I was 8, but the research. This is a case of what if a group into demonology capture a good person. And it turns into a chemical version to a possession, what happens and how to break it, but a chemical version to a symbiote possessing someone. And the guys like Jack O'neill's worst living nightmare when getting captured."_**

 ** _"Haphazard job and you never know when it gets dangerous, but possibility of chemical possessions here. And someone screwing around with demonology now, I'm catholic and this could be our worst nightmare. That was a true story in your cases, if you're who I think, father, but theology and demonology. It's just took it to a whole new level in the cosmos."_ **he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"We are, my name is Walter Halloran and this is Ray Mcbride, I never considered that, these symbiotes are as close to demons as possible. But whatever the offshoot is thats the next question, so if the Goa'uld are demons. Then that raises an interesting question here now: but who are the angels in the theological warfare debate out there?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he said it.

 ** _"I'm still searching for that answer right now, but I gained proof to three of my theories, but when the movie and tv show were created at the moment. It just cenented the truth now, but here's the bad news mythology wasn't just mythology. It's fact right now, so if thats fact now, then that raises a dangerous question right now if that happens again, if he was in that much pain."_**

 ** _"When you did the exorcism, but what if humans could do that, humans that are playing with demonology. And are acting like the demon leader that you got out of Rob by turning you into a drone, by use of chemistry. And that chemistry is giving them a lock into your mind and are treating your body like a host. As_** ** _they do a chemical version of a possession now."_** he said and they both nodded gently.

 ** _"You're right, that is disturbing right now, but I agree with you, if you know enough about it you can effectively neutralize it. Especially if they let their lust and pride get in the way, alright come on, we can do this together. With Archbishop Hume gone, we can ask the librarian to give you an extension."_ **he said and he nodded as he went with them as he scanned the row then gently at that.

 ** _"That's what my research is on and it's comparing it to what you did regarding your research. Just before you did the exorcism at the moment, but the more you know the beter chance you have in my opinion now. I borrowed off my dad's research on this and I'm extending it, as I finish what he started here. But Dad's mentor was Father Bowdern."_ **he said and they froze up at that remark gently.

 ** _"Bill, your father was Bill's prize pupil?"_** Mcbride repeated slowly to that and he nodded. "That's when I reflected on our conversation Bill, hearing your voice, I knew your remark was about to come to the fore. But it wasn't until now did I realize we walked right into each other." he said and Bowdern noded as they heard an echo at that remark. **_"I can't believe they wasted two weeks, when we needed every second here."_**

 ** _"For him, there a few books at the order and university library we can use for this. But Mel was studying to join the order leading into them possibly getting engaged later, though I get the feeling that once Dave hears this. At the moment, and for him he's not going to take it any better then we do right now._** ** _And it's because this could be considered, to him and us, child abuse."_**

 ** _"Mel's considering joining the order as well right now at the moment, but though married as well, I get the feeling generation three is about to do extended research on this. In case it happens for a second time, though I swear, if cub ends up being the victim to his own research. And I'm killing whoever causes it,_** ** _I maybe a priest, but my Cubs matter most to me."_**

 ** _"As a teacher here,_** ** _though why did it have to child that this happened to. For an adult the effects of this aren't nearly as serious, but like deprogramming from getting captured by someone. This is definitely not something you want a child to have to go through right now."_ **They heard Bowdern said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark as they heard a gentle tone to that echo as they heard it.

 ** _'Generation three, that's Danny and his age group, Danny where are you cub, we miss you, we want you back now. God I hope he doesn't ask if he calls me, because Bill and the archbishop are both gone, all thats left of the five of us are us and Arthur. Son where are you and what have you been doing since you graduated from college.'_** they heard softly and Mcbride sighed as he said it at that.


	19. SGA Discussions Part IV The Chosen

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Before the follow up chapters ties up the alternate reality now in their timeline.** **But this chapters and the next 9 are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **There's going to be 1/3 of the aftermath of Hathor showned but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 35 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 18: Relationship** **Truths Part I: The Chosen And Truths**

 **Timeline and Alternate Reality Discussions Continued:**

"Looks like this was just the beginning to that right now, because I never would have expected us to find each other that soon. After meeting by chance, although I think higher hand had a hand in bringing us back together, to create the SGA. So we can save lives instead of destroying them like they do in the NID and you, buster. Are the reason he walked right into me." he said sternly and Jack swallowed hard at that remark then.

"It's a long story, right now regarding what I was up to after finishing college, until now it never crossed my mind to compare my disappearance. And with the fact Michael had my name on the show, but your names I wasn't sure, it was 25 years now at the time here." he said and the duo nodded. ** _"Wait, Fathers Halloran and McBride, as in the duo that assisted Father Bowdern with Manneheim?"_** he asked and they both nodded.

 ** _"Yes, why what's wrong?"_** Halloran asked and he sighed. **_"It's a memory trying to crop up actually, I told my friends I was connected to the order, because I'm third generation. I'm Jesuit born, my grandfather was Father David Melburn Jackson."_** he said and they nodded slowly. **_"God I wonder, especially if we did just..."_** he started to say and Mcbride smiled gently as he answered him gently at that.

 ** _"There is one way to make sure of that, if you come back to see us and we can compare notes now, if there's a further emergency later. But if you're really who I'm hoping you are, that's enough that with us and on the grounds it's sanctuary. If you're working for the state department and you can call your boss and the president and that's it, but next if kin, we make the decisions."_**

 ** _"So what of the remark of sanctuary, and it holds no ground now in the eyes of the government or just the military. It does when you're back with the men who helped your parents raise you from newborn to 8 years old."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as Halloran patted his back as they got to work. **_"That is if Father Richards doesn't read the latest medical records, he does and he's going to kill later."_**

 _ **"Did Father Bowdern say anything on that right now, if your cub ended up being the victim of the research dad and I were working on."** _he asked and Mcbride nodded with a bemused smile on his face. **_"Yes and he said if you become the victim to your own research, if you're who we think cub, and he's killing the catalyst responsible for it."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as they ended it at that remark gently.

"End the conversation at that, because we didn't realize we walked into each other, but it's feeling like we did after you hit your 7th birthday. And I was going over your theological studies with you at the time, but Bill check this out." he said and as they saw him and Mcbride working over it, as they heard a crash. **_"What the heck was that about exactly?"_** Daniel asked and Mcbride hid a bemused smile as he answered him.

 ** _"At times the librarians never bother to clean the pages of these books and someone found some sort of insect or two in the latest book."_ **he said and Daniel nodded, before they heard a second crash and the books fell off the desk. "Deja vu, after finding the bugs in the book we nearly jumped out of our skin here. While knocking a couple of the books we needed to do this off the desk." Bowdern said and he nodded.

"Alright that's enough, I've seen enough right now at the moment, show me the memories of things regarding Hathor. And her aftermath and Omac and you're staying with Lya and Omac on Gaia." Mcbride said for the trio and they nodded to the orders. "Daniel start with the so called black out, you were fighting her, Sam and I knew this and we also know what happened, she raped you, so I never had to hear it, I knew it."

"As did Teal'C and Sam, Anna, Chris, Dana and Grace, we all know it, she raped you, you never had to tell us. But you did what they didn't, and you get attacked by her for doing you job, so start there and we go from there. As you said, that I'd find your DNA in the dead symbiotes, if that doesn't say rape, nothing does." Janet said taking his hand and he nodded as Sarah watched the clip then as they saw him sitting on the floor.

As Sam moved to moved to him and he relaxed as her hand rubbed his back then, the gentle movements then as he leaned into her side and Janet hid a smile at the memory then. "And never mind the show version, give him and Sarah the real one now." Sam said with a growl and he nodded. **_"I think you figured it out Janet, Sam, but you had it right, like you said CIA agents never trust them watch them like a hawk."_**

 ** _"I got everything we need in case we encounter another one, but these idiots never bothered to learn anything. Like always my knowledge, as a archeologist just saved us, but I discovered information we needed. And I never had to hear the words, your godfather wanted everything, Sam. But in doing so now, she attacked me, Janet, I fought it, them no."_** he said softly and they nodded firmly.

 ** _"I'm an undercover agent, but remember the books focused on the movie?" he asked and they both nodded. "We're entering this one, but the joint chiefs are going to have thr duo's heads later for this, but I did my job and in the middle of it she attacked me. The pheromone is like GHB, but the black out remark was no black out at all, and neither was the scream of denial, I was in shock."_**

 **"But once I heard what she was, I snapped out of it automatically, she is a queen, one of several in the galaxy and as her husband created the off shoot. Wait till they find out about this, but to put this bluntly to make human compatible symbiotes for human created Jaffa. It's they need a sperm donor for the DNA, and it wasn't genuine either, its assault."** he said and Sam nodded firmly.

As he showed them, his neck and his wrists **.** ** _"That was not on purpose, she raped you, okay they were turned into droness. She rapes you, the webpage said that she had magical posers over men?_** **"** Janet asked and he nodded. _**"You guessed right it was a pheromone, what you're looking at here now. Is across between Etana and Poison Ivy, in truth she's a xenomorph queen, one of several now."**_

 _ **"She's the first we found, and probably the one the offshoot wanted to keep locked up, the queen's had magical powers over men. Word for word what my counterpart told you, I'm repeating it, when drugged they'll do everything she tells them to do. Some are drones others are turned into Jaffa and Jack got the second, because of his hormones, it's Kynthia all over again, ladies."**_

 ** _"But I fought it, I snapped out of it, before she dosed me twice and then assaulted me."_** he told her and she nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers. _**"Not leaving you guys, my heart belongs to you guys now, ladies.**_ _"_ he added and she looked down with a smile on her face at that. "That was my response for I never seen this side of him when it came to us." Janet said and Sarah nodded smiling gently to that.

"You guys were my life Janet, always, so long as I never lost you girls, or the rest of my friends I was fine, but the SGA crossover was the reopening of that fear now. So long as I never lost you I'd be fine now." he said and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug and she heard a slight purring in his heart and chuckled. "Alright Goldie, pull yourself together." she said in answer to the purring and the trio started laughing at that remark.

"Like I said, slight ladies man when it came to the girls, but she's close to the colonel's age and our bond was that of brother and sister. But I was already in the room when the trio walked in there, as I was discussing this with the girls. They knew now, I was not a willing accomplice, she raped me and to her and Sam, they gave in. And were actively assisting her, then again they, the spec ops manauals in the Air Force, here in this age."

"The girls get special training and they're trained to take advantage of a man's weakness the damn situation is hormone driven. Realizing this, she read my mind and clues and then took the idea and went to medical training. And with that, so best to use the hormones against your peers and then go to tranquilizer guns. But Janet had the right idea and she never had to hear me say it." he said and she smiled at the remark gently.

"Us brainaics were always good at looking for a angle and a way out of the problems we get ourselves into, but if sexual situations was the key. Then seduction was the key out of the room by seducing the officers that guarded it." Anna said smiling and the group nodded bemused to that. "That scream you heard, was actually a case of denial, I was fully focused, but delayed reaction in being raped." he said and Carson nodded to him.

"I was taking my first steps into infilitrating enemy territory, but that meant acting like her consort, until we got her off the base, but Bra'tac, you were my contact now. And thanks for the help by the way, I guess I passed your test too. Said test there are better ways to come and go without leaving a trail of destruction in your wake?" he asked and Bra'tac chuckled and gave a nod as he answered him gently at the remark.

"Indeed you passed my test and that was really thought out and a daring plan, to save others it's pretend you're her consort. What happened when she captured you, that's part of the testing exams for Colonel O'neill. You, Hammond, Carson and I did it on purpose, she was on the base, you gave her the base attack plans. in the end your mantra of know your enemy and you defeat them worked." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that.

"Infiltration Colonel, we sent him to infiltrate the hornets nest, and by doing a case of making it seem that the two of them were still under her control. And he was returning to join her, but rebellion, retaliation and retribution, like the other series after the movie. You rebelled against her family, she attacks us and he, George, finishes the job by saving you himself, we had this planned out the second you attempted to kill Ra back then."

"And while you gained orders by West and Vidrine to kill Ra and to stop the threat, we decided to set up a trap in case what happened did happen. But you killed her husband, she attacks the base and you guys suffer this psychosis regarding him. And his being a goa'uld sympathizer, well on our orders, he was the infiltration tactical officer. Remember CIA and their officer on Rick's tv show?" Addison asked and he paled at that remark.

"Wait what?" Jack said, swallowing hard a second time and Hammond, Carson and Matheson, and Jumper all smiled sternly at that. "George and I gave him the base layout plans and told him to take it with him, it's a matter of know your enemy and you defeat them. I knew she'd replicate it down to the limit, how do you suppose she managed to reconstruct it in that kind of detail now, hmm?" Jumper asked him, smiling sternly then.

"You're the one committng espionage Colonel, Daniel was following our direct orders, first by learning as much as he can. And then by passing her the plans to create the stronghold you ended up in at the time, you're the mole, both you and Makepeace are. Daniel was simply following orders given to him by us and the president of the united states, so CIA leak is it, treason and espionage, don't think so right now, young man."

"What you did was a treasonous act, we're at war and I sent my best officer to infiltrate the first alien queen we made contact with and set the trap for you boys and Mackenzie. My godson did as we asked on many occasions and this mission was the very beginning for him as Sam's father became the host to the leader of the Tok'ra. You're fixated on these books we created off of the movie." Dillon said sternly, holding up book two then.

"Him locked in a cell and your counterpart is investigating the truth to what the hell he was doing after Kasuf's almost murdered. Isn't that what you're treating him like these last five years after he was raped by her at the time. No use fighting it, you lost your minds out of jealousy, you can't admit you're all wrong at the moment. Why, well it's because you were made to look like fools, and with those words now, young man."

"The sentence was rendered now, what was it Maybourne said, he humiliated you guys one too many times, so to us the psychosis in your cases was and is now. But **_'how is it that a scientist can beat the mind control and the spec ops soldier. Or just marine can't exactly, and why are the joint chiefs passing our mission. To that scientist?'_ , **well that fact is simple, he snapped out of it once he realized what she is."

"So again no using fighting it, your memories are all being stripped from you in three days, and he can live his life enjoying his real job. And that job is studying to his heart's content finally, but you're just a rookie now in the new timeline. He and Steven have been here even longer then you have, but no memories of Hathor. You're just continuing to make the same mistakes until the end of the line is being discharged from the miliary."

"You're going to have no recollection of the sextet or me for what you did to him, because you can't take the fact that you're weaker then he is." Hammond said sharply and he snapped at him at that. "He tried to kill himself and he was going on a suicide mission, he is a civilian who had no training for this type of thing. I over heard the conversation with her after they freed me and I was listening closely to it, Sir."

"The 'my queen' remark was sincere?" Jack snapped desperately, now knowing that his truth was exposed as a lie there was no getting passed the fact he and his NID comrades. That they were doomed to live with no memories of his friends from that day forward. And Daniel hold up the pilot episode of the Jedi quest novels. "I'm playing Siri, when she infiltrated that slave trader's ranks and named herself Zora, so infiltration Jack."

"I was pretending to be loyal, but the black out remark, no black out, when around the girls I never had to say anything else, they know. They always knew as did Teal'C, my friends, my sisters and brother, thats a true friend, they needed information. They came to me and though indisposed, they went to my gang at the university in Chicago." he said, passing it to Hammond as he got it gently as Garshaw smiled proudly at that.

"Alright move it to when the duo get in there and you reveal your DNA ended up in the symbiotes. That's a piece of physiology we needed now regarding that, and Garshaw did the queens need a sperm donor for the DNA to create human compatible symbiotes for human created jaffa?" Matheson asked and she nodded as it activated then. _**"Did you find anything?"**_ Jack asked and she sighed as she answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Probably nothing we can use, maybe we can least get a cellular level analysis on the goa'uld, maybe we even find some DNA."_** she said and Daniel sighed. **_"Alot of that will probably be mine."_** he said pointedly to her and her eyes narrowed. **_"Ew."_** Jack said and he nodded. **_"Yeah ew, and you got the worse end of the deal, but they're made for human turned Jaffa."_** he said and Jack looked up in shock.

As Hammond walked in and the duo quickly stood up. **_"General, the girls possibly dug into an old friend's website research paper, but I learned enough. Now, that we can prevent this from hapening again, she's a queen Goa'uld. But she's across between Etana and Poison Ivy, but she's the xenomorph queen in Aliens."_** he told him and he nodded as he answered him gently at that as Jack looked up.

 ** _"I want a full report and come directly to my office, son, though you got assaulted. You did your job and I'm very proud of the way you did your interrogation of her, kiddo."_** he said and Jack swallowed hard at that. "I'm guessing that reaction means that while Daniel did his job regarding being an archeologist. None of the soldiers on the base did their's by investigating what the hell she was here."

"And the ulterior motive, and George is only paying attention to you, the girls and Teal'C and is not sparing him a glance, because once again he let his hormones control him. And he is nearly killed yet again right now at the moment." Bowdern asked and the girls all nodded. "Yeah thats right Father, you just hit the nail on the head, though Danny got assaulted, he still did his job here, but once again the girls had to save Jack now."

"Because once again he lets his hormones control him and he gets turned into a Jaffa and is nearly killed, yet again. And as if that's not enough none of the soldiers on the base ever considered the fact this is not human mind control, but alien. Resistance to mind control only covers so much, this is new ground we're covering now. And they all crashed while to me, it's Danny is like a son to me now." Hammond said as he looked at the girls.

 ** _"At ease, Captain, Doctor."_** he said and they sighed as she tried to get it out. **_"Sir about your head, I'd like to explain that if I could."_** She said and he shook his head. **_"Captain, I'm putting you and Dr. Frasier up for a commendation medal."_** he told her and she nodded. **_"Well thank you Sir, but I..., you are?"_** she asked and he nodded as Daniel took her hand and they saw a gentle knowing smile in his eyes then.

"You know, that we're close to getting together now Uncle George?" Daniel asked and he smiled and nodded. "That reaction you just gave only cements the fact, she's just getting over Jonas and you're who I approve of here. Jack is not her type and she needs you after having her heart destroyed by Jonas." he said and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"If you hadn't kept your wits about you and done what was necessary now."_**

 ** _"We could have put the entire planet at risk, so good job, ladies."_** he said and they nodded smiling as he finished. **_"Well that's all."_** he said and looked at Daniel. **_"Son I need the intellgence in a half an hour, so I can send it to your godfather, Ryan and Dillon."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Yes Sir, I will now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at Sam as Janet left the room at that remark gently.

 ** _"Teal'C how much do you know about queens?"_** he asked and Teal'C sighed. **_"Not enough to be of any use, I know of some of the queens in the system lords."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. _**"Damn it, alright I need to tell you this now, but I discovered 10 things here that should help. If we come across another one Sam, but first off, and I was going to tell you this myself, before she drugged me."**_

 _ **"But she was a queen, but for every 10,000 regular ones there's a queen, they're like every other queen in the insect society. Including the xenomorphs in aliens now, but they're the for-center of their entire race. 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood, so they can search out other hosts, jaffa or just the gate, that's how she knew it was here, because she could sense it."**_

 _ **"3) all queens had a device that could turn normal humans into jaffa, which explains how Teal'C's species was born. It's because of this now, for the men, some they turned them into their armies, others were turned into priests and it's for the women, they were turned into priestess's. 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning, but for some that resisted like I did."**_

 _ **"They gave a stronger dose, 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race."**_ he said and she nodded. _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her, and she hit you with another one, before I walked in and saw you sitting there in shock."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah, but whoever gave you that information just saved the entire planet with me indisposed at the moment. But whatever he said was right, she had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"But turning them into drones was another way to turn them into Jaffa now, and she had turned one already and you prevented the others from that by driving her through the gate honey."**_ he said and she nodded firmly. _**"Then I'm lucky I found that web-page, he, whoever wrote it, mentioned your theory on cross culture pollenization as well, but his voice, I think you know him."**_

 _ **"If he mentioned you by name."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently. _**"Whoever told you that, he never knew how close to the truth he was here, because it was another theory turned real. And we got evidence to that today right now, but for science fiction, the theories are real close to the truth. And this one is right up there with the one that the show proclaimed here at the moment."**_

 _ **"We're looking at a repeater to that episode on The Next Generation, season 5."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"Let me take a guess, but she was across between Poison Ivy and Etana Lol on the show?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _ **"Yeah and as if that's not enough as I'm the one who fought it and they didn't, the added psychological side effect, now, as I'm the one trying to fight her off now."**_

 _ **"And it's that these guys are going to be furious at themselves for making asses of themselves in front of you girls and that you had to save them right now. For Hammond him I understand, because, he thought he lost me last month, to him. He's thinking of me as a son now. For you, we're close, and in your eyes I'm your best friend, but you remember the prince of thieves now."**_

 _ **"Well the reason I resisted her try at first, is because I belong to you now."**_ he said and she nodded gently to that as Hammond hid a smile at the wording gently. _ **"Take me as I am take my life I would give up everything, I would sacrifice, and I did and I never want you to change Daniel."**_ she said and he nodded as she leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around her then as he said it to her.

 _ **"For the full officers the ones that are trained for mind control techniques, they can't hold up against whatever this pheromone is, but for these guys, there's no getting passed it now. They made asses of themselves and were nearly turned into Jaffa by their own pig-headness. But I may not have completely broken out of it, but I did now, but I used a bit of reverse psychology here."**_

 _ **"And I'm just going on the briar patch remark here, but if normal straight forward tactics never work use the characters hormones against them. And that works well when they let their hormones get in the way of the job, with a pretty woman who's like a black widow here. But what you did when you broke out of detention was exactly what a true scientist would do now."**_

 _ **"Reverse the ambush and by using the drones hormones against, them as you knocked them all out and then went for the throat. And by deactivating the first of her jaffa, but the connection only stays active if she's still in range and once gone everyone is back to normal. Though the same is not said for the officers that were trained to fight mind control techniques right now as to that."**_

 **"And I'm the one that snapped out of it here, but I was doing my job right now, but like always right now, us brainiacs have to save the planet, yet again. But we got a case of the movie book trio now."** he said and Teal'C looked at him. **"What is this movie book trio exactly?"** he asked and Daniel pulled out four books then and sat them on the bench as he explained this to them gently at the question then.

 ** _"Like I said Hathor was his mate, but the black ops killed Ra, and started a rebellion on Abydos, she attacks Abydos or in the case the base, and it's now about to hit book two. But rebellion, retaliation and retribution, Rebellion was on Abydos, and she attacked us, in retaliatiion, and tries to make it look. Like I helped her, which I didn't, but retribution is coming when we least expect it."_**

 _ **"Though I know you want to be treated like one of the guys, but for these boys, you're better off with your own kind right now honey. We understand each other, and you're beautiful on the inside as well as the out, but you're own type are guys like me. You know I'd do anything to protect you from a maniac like Jonas now, baby."**_ he said and she nodded with a slight smile at that remark.

 _ **"And since when did you start calling me that, now?"**_ she asked and he smiled at her with a look of love in his eyes as he answered her. _**"Since now Sam, you're everything to me, I'm not losing you, I love you."**_ he said to her, smiling softly and she smiled. "That's when he told me the truth, he never had to hold back with me, but with me, he wasn't military I could be myself." she said and they nodded to her softly.

 _ **"I didn't tell you this last month because you were still recovering from the effects of your mind being hijacked. But I've been in love with you since the mission to the Nox, but like I said if I never get her back. I can at least move on with you, but I'm here if you need me, I promise now honey. Listen, with me you never have to hold back, be yourself with me now, I'm a civilian Sam."**_

 _ **"You don't have to hide your feelings or what you feel with me, you can be yourself, I know with Jonas you felt like you're cursed, I understand that. But you have me, I'm your rock now, best friend, partner, brother. I'm your imprint now, everything you need, you have it now, with me."**_ he said and she nodded as she leaned her head against his shoulder as Teal'C had a slight smile on his face.

"I knew she needed someone she could be herself with, but hearing him talk like that to her, I knew he was the right one now. But I knew this was another way to test O'neill after he attacked Daniel for his concern for her during the case of the Touched. Daniel told me your orders General Matheson, and he and I were constantly testing the limit to his psychological state here." Teal'c said and Carson and Matheson both nodded to him.

"Then his explosive temper towards me was another test when you had your trial and were under judgement day, before we met Omac?" Hammond asked and he nodded to him gently. "Indeed, I told him that I will not run from my past deeds, and I will face my judgement day. When you refused to help him free me, you were participating in his psychological testing, General Hammond." he said and Hammond nodded to him then.

"Lovely we were all testing him whether we knew it or not right now, Peter did you order Lou to do the same if he passed that information to him. Before he dropped the bomb on me that Darrel was Claire's best friend?" he asked and they both nodded to him. "Yeah we did, he's been under suicide watch ever since West reactivated him and we've been doing testing for months leading into 636." he said and he nodded firmly to that.

"And again and again, you showed she was all that mattered to you, since we started this, but you ran the extra 10 to 20 miles to protect her, but the beta gate, the sarcophagus. It's clear to us, how much she means to you son, and that's what I wanted: someone she could be herself with and when I met you at the time here. I knew you were exactly who I was looking for in her case, and I knew it automatically."

"I approved of you immediately now Danny, as did George." Jacob said and they nodded as Hammond smiled at him then. "Yeah I know and I told this to her, that once you guys knew what she meant to me. And I was willing to risk my life for her, and in way he'd never would now, that would do it in your eyes." he said and they both nodded. "And you're right, we would kiddo, you're who we choose." Jacob said and he smiled at him.

"I take it that was also a test now, in the amount of jealousy in him, as you ran a fast test to see how much self turned anger was in the Colonel, Danny. As to why I'm saying this, it's because I can see the humiliation in his eyes and the amount of anger in him." Landry said and he nodded. "Yeah it is, it's meant to determine his mental state now and I was running your orders, Uncle Darrel." he said and they nodded to him gently.

Watching the look of jealousy growing in the other man's eyes they knew that he was getting jealous at the way Daniel was with her. "Oh boy here we go again, I remember that look on his face, before the caveman plague hit him next." Carol Jenkins said and Walter nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and you remember the reaction, Carol, all I said was that I cared about her, and he loses it then, I'm her imprint, she needs me."

"Well it's about to happen twice and it's he's in love with her, but she can't be with him, because he's her C.O., me, I'm her type and her best friend, I professed my feelings to her after Jonas was killed now." he said and she nodded. "Yeah and it's never mind fighting it either, you're more her type then he is, and he's dangerous when he loses his temper here." Grace said in response and Anna nodded in agreement to that.

"Then again, if it was a choice between you or some thick headed jock officer, I'd take you in a heartbeat right now, Daniel." Claire Rivers said and he smiled as he looked at the trio with a bemused smile at that. "Ladies, I get that you all think I'm cute, but I'm taken already, so let it go right now, would you please, I belong to her, now." he said and they nodded as the quintet tried to keep from laughing at his blushing.

"Whether we knew it knew it or not one of us female officers made our claim on you and its her now." Rivers said and he shook his head. "Always belonged to her, from day one, you saw us together when on the base now. When not on duty down here she was always at my side, I belong to her, she made her claim on me. Before any woman outside of the base could do it, but I'm her's forever." he said and the trio nodded softly.

"Hey if I wasn't your doctor, you got me coming after you as well." Janet said and he raised his arms at that as he answered her as she tried to keep from laughing at the blush coming across his face. "Guys come on that's enough of this already, look I get that you think I'm cute, I'm taken already, you guys are my world. And Sarah: my everything, so enough already. " he said and the sextet of female officers started laughing at that.

"Like the captain said, mom, I've got the girls like Sam throwing themselves at me every time I turn around here. But I'm taken already so girls that's enough of this right now and let it go." he said and they nodded to that as Claire shook her head smiling at the amount of admirers her son had then. And as Hammond said it for the entire previous generation as he looked from him to Sam to the group of his female officers then.

"Alright subject change and ladies pull yourselves together and son, I know you're embarrassed right now. But we can discuss this at a later time right now, but we need to focus here right now." Hammond said with a slight smile at their conversation then and they all nodded to him. _**"Then again days like this, it doesn't pay to let your guard down, take today for instance and to repeat your remark, now, Sam."**_

 _ **"Whenever the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat they watch them like a hawk and the guys never bothered to do that though I did. And as I result I learned enough that we can prevent her from coming and trying that again. But rule 1), whatever you do never let your guard and be ready in case they try to jump you, if it's female."**_ he said and she nodded as Teal'C said it then to him.

 _ **"Be honest with us, that wasn't on purpose, she sexually assaulted you, Daniel Jackson?"** _Teal'C asked and he nodded. _**"Yes I tried to stop her, but she drugged me again, and I was putting up a fight, but I never did this of my own accord, she date raped me."**_ he said and they nodded to him. "Here it comes, and did you expect to get away with this, the fact you attacked him twice, Daniel change up."

"Tell me he just attacked you again and that's it he's not going anywhere, Chris you're in charge of SG-1 when they go get the prototype back." Janet said sharply then to that. "Yeah and the reason is because when you have someone's love protecting you. It makes it harder to take hold then for a man who's single, as they start acting like Bruce and Dick did on Batman and Robin in fighting over her, for me, I was protected."

"Because her love was holding me to the ground, I fought it off, before she hit me twice, but this crap is like GHB, you can fight it. But once they double the dose that's it now, she's a alien version to Poison Ivy, and he's acting like an idiot and I fought it off. Before I finished the report to you guys, that you needed, Uncle George, Uncle Darrel, both in her case and with Jack himself." he said and they all nodded firmly to the news.

 _ **"So not on purpose, she drugged you twice than did it?"**_ Sam said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's what happened alright. But the reason I didn't give in immediately after she said that she was a queen. It was because my common sense reactivated and I followed orders now, but she did to me what Kynthia did to Jack."** _he said and that did it then as he stood up then and said it to him sarcastically.

 _ **"Oh come on, is that just an excuse right now, or is it that you wanted to it to happen, and if you were so smart you should have stopped her."**_ Jack said and he crossed his arms then. _**"Hey I'm not the one that got turned into a jaffa, I tried to stop her from attacking me. And anyway what about you, I was doing my job gaining information on this one and with it, sure at the moment."**_

 _ **"Sure you're trained to fight mind control techniques, but this is no a normal war Jack, you're skilled in fighting mind control. But not Goa'uld techniques, she hit you full force and if you were smart you'd never gotten that close to her in her quarters. That device is meant to turn normal men into Jaffa, and you walked right into the lion's den by doing that, she's a queen you idiot."**_

 _ **"And we're in a war against an enemy we know nothing about and the only way to do that, is if we have a live one come right to the base, then one option interrogation. And its question the characters as they come into contact with us, but I didn't have to hear from Hammond. To keep an eye on her and do the job of questioning, but I gained enough to prevent this from happening."**_

 _ **"And again, it's by risking being the plant, which I did, but what about you, if you were so smart. You wouldn't have gotten that close to her, let alone take the cake Kynthia gave you. But you let your hormones over rule your head twice and here's the result."**_ he said and that did it as he slammed him into the wall as they watched Daniel hit the wall hard enough to stun him then response as Richard nodded.

And the 10 nodded firmly to that, as they saw two men and Anna come running in and then got a better look and saw Lou and Warren as they ran to him. As Lou checked him over and he shook his head and Lou nodded with a furious look. _**"Get out of the room unless you want to end up in the brig Jack, get out of here now, I mean it."** _they heard Lou snap at him as Warren touched the back of his head and Daniel nodded to him.

"So tell me young man, how do expect to get away with that reaction and he's right he didn't have to hear the words. And it's because we did tell him to be the plant for us so we could gain further intel on the enemy." Hammond said sharply and they swallowed hard at that. _**"What the hell was that for exactly?"**_ Warren asked him softly and he shook his head as they both nodded as they waited and Jack swallowed then.

As they watched him leave the room as the duo were crouched on the floor as Sam gripped Daniel's arm then and he nodded as Teal'C helped him up as the trio surrounded him then. _**"What happened here if he reacted like and that's the second time in 7 months, you're the one he attacked."**_ Lou said and Warren nodded in agreement as he and the duo were crouched next to him as he explained that to them.

 _ **'To answer your question Jared, the psychological side effects, of being turned into drones just hit him now, he's jealous that I fought tgis and he didn't. And it's going to be the same for the others like him, like Makepeace. And Johnson, but his old self just reactivated, he's black ops here bro. And I'm a scientist, and only a scientist could withstand it after getting news on what they were."**_

 _ **"It was after she said she's one of the origins of their race, I broke out of it and started interrogating her. Before she tried to seduce me, and I tried to stop her, and she dosed me again, but I'm not the one that acted like an idiot, got too close. And got turned into a jaffa, he's furious at himself for that, and he's taking it out on me right now**_ _ **."**_ he said and they nodded firmly then to the remark.

 _ **"I think he gave you a concussion, come on, infirmary now."** _she said and he shook his head. _**"No, no, not yet, we have to report him for that, I've got to get that information to the general and the pentagon. Uncle Darrel told me if he started showing any emotional instability. Then to report it to your godfather, and automatically, well time to follow his orders, we got work to do."**_

 _ **"But that just made it clear, if the others are having that reaction we're going to have repeated attacks breaking out like this on the base. That while the scientists fought it, the soldiers didn't and it's turned into a case of stereotypes here on the base. That we can get more done than they can, and I've just risked a trauma, to get that intel baby, but come on."**_ he said and she nodded to him.

 _ **"Darrel, as in Darrel Matheson?"**_ Warren asked and he nodded. _ **"Yeah he's my mother's best friend, after they chose me to run the civilian department. He told me to keep an eye on Jack, on his, Hammond's and Jake Carson's orders. That was a test for him, Ry'ac was also a test, Nem, the touched. But seven tests in six months and he flunked them all, though now that he did this."**_

 _ **"Hammond is going to see this as he needs to spend six month in mental health after he already broke a window. Though now that he attacked me twice, he's on very thin ice and to the mental health department of our parents generation. He's needing serious help right now, but time for another test, I'm asking to complete the mission."**_ he said and they all nodded as they left the room then.

As the first stop they made was to see Janet and Warner. **_"Guys, you better call out psychiatric evals for the entire blacks ops department, Jack just attacked me again."_** he said and she nodded angrily at the news. ** _"He's taking his idiocy and the fact you resisted it and he didn't, out on you?"_** Warner said sharply and he nodded. **_"How bad is it now?"_** she asked and he sighed as Sam crossed her arms at that.

 ** _"Bad headache, I think he hit me hard enough to give me a concussion this time guys."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Alright here you go Daniel, just take it easy, but the next mission out is being shot for the spec ops like O'neill. And the marines like Makepeace, Captain report this to the general, all officers. Like the duo, are hereby on stand down, starting now."_ **Warner said sharply and Janet nodded to him.

Jumping a few scenes they saw the quintet were in Hammond's office as he was sitting down as Sam and Teal'C were standing next to him then. _**"General, I think that O'neill needs to be confined right now, he's a threat to himself. and everyone on the base right now, and with him, every soldier just like him right now."** _she said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he answered her then gently at that.

 _ **"What happened this time if the four of you are covering his back and he looks like he's got a very serious headache now?"**_ he asked and Daniel answered that question. _**"After giving my report to Sam on what I learned the severe jealous in his eyes got worse. When I made my declaration towards Sam, but I know what she is to you Sir, she told me everything."**_ he said and he nodded to him softly.

 ** _"In fact, it doesn't bother me at all, because I could see Jonas was a clear nutcase, she deserves to be with her own kind. And if have to classify this as anything, she's Jean, I'm Scott and Jack, or Jonas, is Logan. I'm a professor, like she is, and he's a black ops, so in your eyes who's the better match for her now?"_** he asked and the older man smiled gently at the remark as he answered him.

 _ **"Then I can be honest there, but you're who her father and I would have chosen for her anyway, I take this was a test, after he lost his temper. And the alpha in him kicked in during the outbreak on the base?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded to him. _**"Yes Sir it was, and we've been running certain tests on his mental state ever since Dr. Matheson made contact with me, since you got me."**_

 _ **"But he's a friend of the family, I don't know who else is, in the Air Force, but they chose me to run the civilian department now. But ever since the first mission, the mental health director of your age group and Dr. Matheson asked us to run certain tests on psychological testing. Five tests in six to seven months, he's flunked them all."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to him then to that.

 _ **"Thank you for telling me that now, but that's why I've been this hard on him, you on the other hand things changed since last month. Aside from that, I'm giving you an honorary promotion to Captain this month, if this conversation is heading in the direction I think it is now. So report, what you learn so far, before she broad-sided us, son?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he answered him.

As he looked at the way they were on both side of him. _ **"General, I did your orders that you wanted, but in the process, she attacked me. But he's holding onto the assumption I did it of my own accord, when he's the one that got turned into a Jaffa."**_ Daniel said and Hammond nodded gently, as he said it _ **"What you learn son, I know I was putting you at risk when we asked you to do that today."**_

 _ **"But we still needed as much information into how she traced the gate here, and what the hell is she if she had that type of control over us?"**_ he asked and he explained that to him. _ **"There was a rumor in the jaffa ranks that there were a few goa'uld that could spawn others, in the same way the xenomorph queens. When on the movies could, and we just found one, she's a queen Goa'uld."**_

 _ **"They're the origin of the race, but she's like a, to put this gently, all the Greek gods came from one titan. His name was Cronus, and as I said she's the goddess of love, music and medical areas, but she's like every other woman now in the case of female turncoats. And with that, she's decided to, after Ra was killed to run his empire here on earth now, by creating a foothold now."**_

 _ **"Whoever mentioned me by name gave Sam the information via the internet, but to explain this in the way he said it now. All the sex goddess's were really all the same woman: Hathor, the Greeks identified her with Aphrodite, Ishtar of Babylon, Astarte of Syria, Ceres of Rome. Most of the mythology and she's well loved through all of it now, but there was late period in Egypt."**_

 _ **"Around the time our ancestors drove him off the planet, she was sent by Ra to destroy our race, but then he changed his mind. And they became enemies after that, before whoever their offshoot is, drugged her and locked her up in that sarcophagus, but according to legend. She had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers, in almost every case it described these guys, now."**_

 _ **"As drunk with her presence, that drug she used on us, is the control drug, but it took a much stronger dose, because I snapped out of it. And after she revealed that she was one of the origins for their race. But for whatever number the queens there were. The offshoot leader used to be one, but whatever her species name was now, means resistance, though they find out she's back."**_

 _ **"And they're going to be pissed right now, that one of the most hated queens, in their eyes, is back on the loose. But if the scientists that found her, didn't know this then, we have more technology of their's scattered across the globe and we have to find it and fast. But to put this bluntly now Sir, as a queen and it's going on the insect metaphor: but bees, termites, wasps and ants now."**_

 _ **"She and her colleagues are queens, but for every 10,000 normal ones, there's one queen, 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood. And it helps to sense the presence of another host, jaffa or anything made of the mineral. 3) the queens were the ones that had the ability to turn humans into Jaffa, because they had a device that could do it and we got evidence to that now."**_

 _ **"Because Jack got turned into the first now, but their armies were made of human turned Jaffa. If they were queens, because they had the ability to turn them into drones, before turning them into Jaffa. If they were soldiers, 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning. But for some that resisted like I did, they gave a stronger dose, to the person that resisted."**_

 _ **"And 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race. Which meant they chose a random man and mated with them, but as I helped kill Ra, she chose me and then turned him into a Jaffa."**_ he said and he nodded as he answered him. _**"Great, so that's why the girls had to take charge?"**_ he asked him gently and Daniel nodded to him as he went on.

 _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so, she chose you. As the sperm donor, but you resisted, before she hit you with a second dose. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her and she hit you with another one, before Sam walked in. And saw you sitting there in shock Daniel, while the rest of us were acting as her army here now."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ he asked and he nodded. _**"Yes Sir, but whoever gave Sam that information just saved the entire planet. And with me indisposed at the moment, but whatever he said was right. She had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"And speaking of which who was the person that you got that information from exactly?"**_ Daniel asked and she explained that. _**"The name was Raynor, you know him?"**_ she asked and he straightened up at that. _**"Which Raynor there's five running loose out there, so I need to make sure, because my friend did a web-page. And my best friend at college was a Steven Derek Raynor, he did everything."**_

 _ **"But he works in the museum in Chicago, you get his first initial, because I need to make sure now, because by going to him. He just helped you save the planet with me indisposed here right now."**_ he asked and she nodded. _ **"His name is S. Raynor, Dr. S. Raynor, assistant to Dr. David A Jordan."**_ she said and he sighed in relief at the news as he answered her at the news then as he explained this to them.


	20. SGA Discussions V: Espionage

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Before the follow up chapters ties up the alternate reality now in their timeline.** **But this chapters and the next 9 are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **There's going to be 1/3 of the aftermath of Hathor showned but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 35 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 20: Relationship** **Truths Part I: The Chosen And Truths II**

 **Timeline and Alternate Reality Discussions Continued:**

 _ **"My mentor was like my parents and Catherine's father, a well noted Archaeologist. And his area of expertise is the same as my dad's, he's an Egyptologist. As to that, you notice that nearly every goa'uld we ran into is Ancient Egyptian?"** _he asked and they nodded. _ **"Well it's because there's more Egyptian deities then there were the others, like fifty in the ancient Egyptian."**_

 _ **"The mains ones we dealt with were Ra's family, who was Hathor and their son, Her'ur. But Ra's brother and rival was Apophis, by killing Ra we just pissed off his entire family. Even though Apophis had a different symbol, it doesn't matter, but Apophis was Ra's rival he ruled the night, and as a result. With the fact we killed the sun, we just hit an ever lasting dark period until we get rid of him."**_

 _ **"But their symbol was Horus, which is what Her'ur really is, his real name is Horus, as to that, with the fact her husband and his father is dead. They're exacting revenge on us for this and this foothold was exactly that. As to that, Steven and I are the foremost authorities on the Ancient Egypt and with that, if he knew, he'd love this job as much as I do right now, to see for real."**_

 _ **"The last time they saw me was before Catherine chose me and I opened up the gate."**_ he said and they nodded. _" **I take it you haven't spoken to them since you returned though you got in touch with Catherine when we found her husband?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah to protect them and I understand why you can't tell your spouses or children anything, I'm** **doing the same here."**_

 _ **"Leading into my lecture on that, and I was taking a hunch when I said that the pyramids were landing pedestals for their ships. Which I got evidence to that during the first mission two years ago, but I knew that once I said that, it was to get attention off me. Because I saw Charlie and Catherine listening to me from the back of the room that day, before the lecture broke so with it."**_

 _ **"So I can tell you what I was up to, before Catherine contacted me at the time, but the last time they saw me was in California now. S. Raynor is Dr. Steven Raynor, Sam, he's my best friend at the college, with him, his partner was my ex girlfriend Dr. Sarah Gardner, and our mentor. His name was Dr. Adam Jordan, of his ten top students in his class, we were his prize pupils now."**_

 _ **"But while I decided to be a field man, they were working at the museum in Chicago, but they're as influential as I am. But to protect them now, I had to distance myself from them, once you called me, though now that we had this happen now, it's going to be necessary, but I'm relieved you found that. But it's a relief that if you can't go to me, then you can go to my friends now."**_

 _ **"But you went to my best friends at the college, with me out of commission here right now."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently at that. _**"Well now that I know that we better figure out if we're missing anything, so we can keep her locked out.**_ _ **Because if we do, we got trouble."** _she said and he nodded before his eyes widened then as he looked at Hammond then ad he said it to him.

 _ **"Oh god, General Matheson said we had built a prototype GDO."**_ he said and Hammond stood up at that as he checked the drawer behind his desk and checked all three and then slammed his hand on the file cabinet. _**"Damn it, it's gone."** _he said and they all stood up as Daniel said it for the five of them then firmly. ** _"Well the mission has gobe to infiltration just to get it back, because I know where it is."_**

 _ **"And this calls for one thing and it's not the spec ops team, I don't have a choice."**_ he said and Warren stood up from the file cabinet. **_"General, the storyline after the movie activated, but he killed Ra, she's pissed her husband is dead. We just entered the first chapter here, but it's time, my double was framed. And for espionage, you know what I am asking, Sir."_** he said and Hammond nodded gently.

 _ **"No I see where you're going with that, but forget it, you're not going without us, Daniel."**_ Lou said and he sighed as he answered him. _ **"I'm the only one who speaks the language, you remember what I said, I speak 23 languages. I'm the only who can do it, General consider this my first mission in infiltration now. I've got an idea, but it's a case of cross and double cross now, Sir."**_

 _ **"The NID are going to see this as espionage, and we're traitors, but contact the seven and my godfather. I'm offering an idea that can guarantee assurance that they're about to suffer a psychosis, regarding you giving me their missions. But I resisted the mind control tactics and gained everything we needed. Just to prevent it twice, but now it's a case of cross and double cross so with that."**_

 _ **"Give me 4 hours and then come through, but trust me, we have to do this in one way, it's not going to take spec ops, all guns blazing. But brains over brawns, 3 step plan, remember when we did this to go through when we went to Chulak, before Teal'C killed the priest. So we do it again, but if we don't, they have the way through our iris, what happens if she gives it, to 'him'."**_

 _ **"He could come back and start culling us, we can't take that chance here."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"Alright whatever you're planning do it, but choose the members that should know about this, because I'm not telling the duo this. Not right now, it's between us, and whoever you choose, and the joint chiefs now, but NID is never finding out that you did this on your own right now."**_

 _ **"Son, I know we asked you to do that questioning, but asking you to be a plant for her again, and going alone."**_ he said and Daniel sighed. _**"General, I'm half soldier, I know you think I'm more valuable then Jack is. And it's because I have everything you need, but this mission is based on intellect. And not athletics, like always, to do the right thing we have to make decisions now."**_

 _ **"That we can't always live with now, and this is my first, but if I don't make it back you at least know I completed the mission and we have the prototype back."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"I know I said you were more then valuable, but that just made it more clear. Alright we have to make it seem that she's turned you suicidal, but better go to Warner for this, not Frasier."**_

 _ **"She can't be trusted right now at the moment, Warner worked here longer, he's dealt with the first emergency we had, with the goa'uld.'**_ he said and Warren looked out the window. _ **"Too late, we got several more volunteers offering to help out with the plan that Daniel has here, Sir."**_ he said and they nodded as they all looked out the window to see ten female officers, Siler, Warner and Harriman.

"Looking at this in a psychological point of view, this was dangerous, but he just suffered a trauma here, facing that trauma. That's worth psychology just to heal, but repeated injuries and us putting together a plan to prove these guys were losing their minds. And out of jealousy right now, but you resisted where they didn't as he got too close. And gets turned into a Jaffa and then took his anger and humiliation out on you right now."

"Before leaving on the mission, it's reporting it to us and Janet was being tested on this before she passed the test now." Carson said and she nodded. "No kidding, I know you waited till now to tell me after the mission ended, because neither of us. Neither of us, would have allowed you to leave, after you suffered trauma. Bill's had been here longer and this was something he'd understand right now, because he's the original CMO."

"Sending you back out would be a bad idea, especially with a concussion, but the sake of the entire planet was at stake, but then you return. And with several whip marks across your back, your body took enough abuse from this situation. I don't give a damn what the sextet said, what you did displayed high moral fiber, you were strong mentally. And emotionally and you faced the trauma, that was healthy, you had to test me now."

"We've been together for seven months, it was time to put things to the test, in whether or not I knew you enough to know that this was fake or real. And I passed the test, for you, I'm one of a trio you love like sisters." Janet said and he nodded. _**"Here's your first training session son, but never mind real injuries just use whatever scars. That you had to test them with as they prove which side they belong too now."**_

 ** _"But I need to call up the 10 and the president and we arrange this, but I want you back in here 90 minutes. So set up the trap, and test Frasier while you're at it, if she's with us or not."_ **Hammond said to him gently. ** _"Then I'm testing her and him right now, on her fore-sight of telling the difference between it being faked. Faked or real right now, this is now a test of trust and friendship right now."_**

 _ **"If she immediately calls McKenzie than she's unfit to serve on this base, but Warner is who I choose as my new doctor. And if that does happen, he's a major and been here longer, aside from right now. And I'm the next rank down, but I'm working undercover here, so trust me I can get it done. It's been seven months since the base activated the acts of trust and frienship are the key."**_

 _ **"I'll make it back Sir, I promise, but right now this is a test of telling the difference between what is real and fake now. So if she takes it without questioning it, she doesn't have what it takes to work here. And as for him, he needs 10 months to a 2 years in mental health, if he starts running us ragged. When if I continue bringing in more results then they do, him and his friends."**_

 _ **"Though for the entire joint chiefs and I'm working for them now, it's enough we need to have him committed to mental health. If he throws me up in his place, and puts her at risk of a rapist, because he can't take the memories right now at the moment. But if we start training kids younger this us, this is part of the training now at the moment here now starting now here."**_

 _ **"But telling the difference between what's real or not, if you're a medical officer. And if she's more interested in talking then paying attention to cross examination here"**_ he said and he nodded. _ **"You're right, seven months it's time to put the acts of trust and friendship to the test on the base. And you gained mine immediately, but the right of passage wasn't Tuplo, it's Hathor right now."**_

 _ **"Do it, but use a bag of blood for this, I'm not having a real scar across your arm, so we can do stage acting in this son, just make it look real, kiddo."**_ he said and they nodded. **_"That's not needed, there already is one, but rule 1) if there's plenty of old scars, use the ones in the places needed for the subterfuge now."_** he said and showed him his wrist and they saw a faint scar there and Hammond nodded.

 ** _"That looks 28 to 29 years old."_** Hammond said and Daniel nodded. **_"It is Sir, he gained it after falling through thin ice, long story."_** Warren said and he nodded. "Well this explains why you wanted to be the one to go in to get him out on Taldor. He's your best friend and adopted brother, your parents are the best of friends." Hammond said and they both nodded as Hammond gave the order then gently at that remark.

 ** _"Do it, bag of blood, and the sacrificial knife you were studying, so stage acting here for these guys. Especially if they're about to lose it out of jealousy that I gave their missions to you."_** he said and they left the room. As they returned to the infirmary and Daniel showed her his wrist. **_"Where'd you get this scar from?"_** Sam asked and the duo sighed as Jared answered that as he and Anna looked at each other.

 ** _"Accidental injury with the skates when we were cubs actually, not realizing he still had them on after falling through thin ice. He tried to curl into a ball to keep warm, wrapped his arms around his lower legs and one of the blades sliced his arm. And barely missed the artery, but we were barely 4 years old at the time, but a couple days later he got hit with pneumonia, and to put it bluntly."_**

 ** _"It scared our parents and our father's coach and his friends out of their wits, our legal guardians in Saint Louis. In truth aside from our parents, it was the trio who did the Manneheim case, the doctor that Bowdern called in and Archbishop Hume. Before you ask, my full name is Jared Carl Dillon Warren, Daniel Nicholas Jackson, Jared Dillon Warren."_** He said and she nodded in shock.

 _ **"And good to have you back brother, next question is where is our third exactly."**_ Daniel said smiling in delight at him and he grinned back at him. **_"Well_** **w** ** _here's our green ranger when you need them right now, we got 5, we just need our 6th now."_** Anna asked and she started laughing at that. "Answer we got them 5 years later before we reset the clock and he joins the gang in 1977 at the moment."

"And to answer your other question, she was standing directly in front of us all that time now, we just never realized it now, but you and me bro. But we got three, we just need Bill and Kev added to the team until we add John, Beth, Teyla and Rod next." Warren said smiling and they put their hands out and clapped them in a stack. And then pumped once smiling gently at each other and they all looked at each other gently at that remark.

"That was part was of the conversation, cubs?" Hammond asked smiling with a bemused smile on his face and the sextet nodded to him. "Yeah it was Uncle George, we just dropped the bomb in truths and since he hadn't seen my father yet. Although he made contact with him and Uncle Darrel, I dropped the bomb and told her the truth. Of that injury, as well as the added truth, we're connected to the Jesuit order in Saint Louis."

"Our father's coach was the priest that did the case and my real name, but Jared Carl, Dillon, Warren." he said and Hammond smiled and nodded gently to that remark. "Daniel add the manila folder of the blueprints to the base to the image. We're making it clear that we just set up her, and the NID and their moles for failure here, regarding you." Addison ordered and he nodded to the order gently and added that image then gently.

As he looked at Warner who nodded as Hammond walked into the room then. **_"Danny, do this in a way I would do it if I was there to train you myself right now. Because we have one chance to get it right, but it's being smart about it."_** Hammond said and he nodded as he looked at him gently at that. "That actually felt really good now, just dropping the formality and you using my childhood nickname.

"And with it, Uncle George, you guys trusting me to do this without need for violence. I had Bra'tac with me, his training me started with this." he said and Hammond nodded to him at that. _**"General just consider this as you're training me as a civilian version to the joint chiefs right now. So with that it's thinking like a officer of the joint chief, but the act is intellect over athletics."**_ he said and Hammond nodded gently.

As they fast forwarded it to him in his office with a knife and a bag of blood, as he grabbed the knife he collected in the artifacts he was working on and cut the bag open. _**"Stage acting with an old scar left over best needed now in this, well time for a test in the case of their acts keeping their minds closed. And their emotions being worn on their shoulders, I'm not the one that hurt a team mate."**_

 _ **"And on two occasions, because I can't control my anger or jealousy, but you, Jack, need serious help. because you're taking your anger out on others, you break a window, out of anger. There's no getting around the facts you need help right now, and if this works. It's a test as we see that your envy, anger and jealousy knows no bounds."**_ they heard as he gripped the knife firmly at that.

And dipped the ceremonial knife into it, and gently touched to blade to his wrist, as he spread the line across his wrist, before Jack walked into the room. "Yeah okay, move it to when you were acting as though she called you to her, and when you and the quintet were doing this. Because I want to see the response between you three, and especially between you and my daughter." Jacob said and he nodded as they landed on that.

 ** _"Daniel!"_** Hammond called out from the control room and he ran up to join him as he passed him a folder. ** _"The trap is set, Addison ordered you give her these, we need to make it look like we're doing espionage and were helping her. But in reality, we just set her up for her downfall now."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Sergeant activate the gate, but turn off the alarm."_** he said and Walter nodded to him gently.

 _ **"Guys give me two hours, I'm making contact with Bra'tac, he's on Chulak, but I need his help to complete this, but two hours and at most four. Then come through, I've got to make it seem as though I belong to her, but you know me honey."**_ he said to Sam and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he looked down at that as he hid a smile as Sam did the same at that as he said it.

 _ **"Love you, honey, I'll come back for you, I promise, I belong to you, baby, always."**_ he said softly and she smiled as she hugged him then, as he kissed her cheek and she smiled as he let her go. As Teal'C and Hammond hid a smile at the way he was with her as he got into his robes for the mission to Chulak. As he nodded to the guards that were acting as jaffa priests, as they got ready to go and to them, he nodded.

 ** _"Don't turn the alarm on yet and lock the doors down under the duo's floors, and Frasier's. Until she decides to double it into why she didn't find blood on that wrist, but reactivate in 40 minutes. And give me two hours and I'll send Bra'tac to send you a message and we did it."_** he said and Walter nodded to the orders. " ** _Dial it up Sergeant."_** Daniel said and he nodded as he shut off the intercom.

As it activated then and Daniel signaled to the sextet of guards with him and they walked through and they set the clock for 40 minutes as the clock ended. **_"Alright activate the alarm now, Sergeant!"_** Hammond said and he slammed his hand on the emergency alarm at that. They saw five guards come running into the control room and Hammond and Sam both nodded with firm looks as it jumped forward one hour at that news.

Seeing the annoyed look on Jack's face, Jacob nodded firmly to that, as Sam, Hammond and Teal'C exchanged knowing looks at that. As Sam gave a few gestures to Hammond and he nodded as she and Teal'C left the room and then fifteen minutes later. They were dressed in uniform as Jack and Makepeace got ready to leave. And Janet came running in then as it zoomed in on her face and Janet saw at the look of realization on her face.

 ** _"Hold it you two, Colonel, you're deactivated until further notice right now by medical and psychiatric orders pending evaluation for attacking a team mate. And for espionage of helping the enemy, joint chiefs and AMRIID's orders."_** Janet said sharply and they looked at her in shock. **_"Espionage, I didn't do anything to warrant that charge!"_ **he snapped at her in shock and Sam crossed her arms.

 ** _"General I explained that your case was the same as Picard's, regarding Wes on the tv show, regarding Daniel. We're still being affected by Nem's screwing around with us last month right now, so to you the fact that she got to you this easily. Can be forgiven, but you followed unspoken orders by them, regarding her, we needed information here as we saw what kind of powers she has."_**

 ** _"But the duo got the brunt of it, but you're a seasoned general, thirty years in the military as you said. That gives you instincts they don't have, but instead of being turned into another stooge for her. You instead turned that around decided to help us girls deal with it, but you're free to go, regarding this."_** she said and Hammond nodded in relief to that as he answered her, looking into her eyes.

 ** _"So to them, I can be forgiven here, but the fact they locked you up, because Daniel. And I, got to the root cause of what the hell she was and followed direct orders here. I maybe have been compromised, but I was still following direct orders in their eyes. And to them we're free to go, but these two can't, because they're actively assisting her, and he attacked Danny, again, right now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Darrel gave specific orders and he's on thin ice already after bringing back the virus and then again after breaking the window on the drivers side of my car. Leaving too soon and now this, to Darrel and Jake, O'neill is the traitor?"_** he asked and she nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, that's their direct opinion, to them Jack was now her chosen, meant to destroy the base by being her first ever Jaffa."_**

 ** _"He actually walked right in there and was waiting to be presented with his symbiote, but he was her first new Jaffa. He then attacks Daniel because Daniel threw it in his face that if he'd just use his head over his muscles and hormones. Then he wouldn't keep getting into these predicaments, the military FBI have placed him under arrest for espionage, right now, and to answer you, Colonel."_**

 ** _"Didn't you, I did say that when CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat, they never trust them, they watch them like a hawk. Daniel followed orders, and by keeping an eye on her, learning what she was, and by pretending to act as a sperm donor. But he was raped by her, you then arrested us for attempting to neutralize her, so what do you call that?"_ **she asked sternly to him and they froze.

 ** _"You want evidence right now to the contrary?"_** Janet said with a stern growl and they nodded as Jack felt his heart pounding at that as they watched Hathor try to seduce Daniel. And his grabbing her arm, before she hit him a second time, as they saw the struggle in the bedroon. **_"Oh god, no wonder he said that, he resisted as hard as he could, against her mind control."_** Hammond said, sitting in the chair next to her.

 ** _"Yeah and this was Jack at the moment."_** she said, pulling a second image up of her, Anna, Janet and the other female officers as well as Teal'C attempting to arrest her. **_"And before you say it, you set yourself up to get knocked out by me Sir. As to why its that it was you, and dad, who taught me distraction and division, when I was a cadet at the time."_** she said and he smiled proudly at that as Jacob hid a smile.

 ** _"Your father is a general, Captain Carter?"_** Teal'C repeated and she nodded. **_"Yeah a general and General Hammond's best friend, the general, he's my godfather."_** she said and they nodded in shock. "We were born and raised military brats growing up, then again that's why she went to our fathers and General Carter to report in. She knew the channels as I made the same call to my father." Warren said and she nodded to him.

Watching her getting ready to arrest Hathor, they saw her in the jaccuzzi. ** _"She just did it, and was preparing to spawn, I think it was close to 5 hours. When in a incubation period before a queen can spawn here now. But I was getting ready to arrest her, when she gave out the order."_** she said as Hathor looked up and gave the order. ** _"Sergeant activate the audio."_** Hammond said and he tapped several keys.

 ** _"Ring tel nok."_** she said and they saw themselves appear at that. **_"No, no that can't be, how could he resist her and we can't?!"_** Makepeace shouted in shock as they saw him and O'neill on both sides of Hammond as she touched Jack's back in a caress and Jack swallowed hard. ** _"Stand down Captain Carter, unless you plan to kill us."_** Hammond said to her, and she nodded as she heard a new tone in his voice at that.

"Once I was out of range the dose wore off as I got Daniel alone and told him to get as much information on her as possible, Sam. But that's what my tone really meant to you, make the connection, the duo have committed treason now. While every other officer is as drugged as I was, but the duo are like Jean Luc and Will on the show." he said and she nodded as they kept it going at that as they heard a cold smile in Jack's tone to her.

 ** _"Is this anyway to treat a guest, Captain?"_** he asked her and Jack swallowed hard at that remark and Beckett nodded. "Alright Colonel, so tell me how can you expect to get away with that, you were helping her?" Picard said to him and he swallowed hard at that. "Keep it going Daniel, we need him to see all of it now." Janet said and they came to a decision. "Get all of them in here now." Addison said and a flash lit up the room at that.

As Colonels Robert Makepeace, Dr. James Mackenzie, Harry Maybourne and Generals Vidrine and West appeared in the room then. "What's going on here?" West said quickly, and Hammond crossd his arms. "You're seeing the true evidence regarding this psychosis they told you about, regarding Hathor, Danny rewind, start from the top. From the second the girls drive her off the base." Jumper said and he nodded as Janet said it then.

"Daniel start with the so called black out, you were fighting her, Sam and I knew this and we also know what happened, she raped you, so I never had to hear it, I knew it. As did Teal'C and Sam, Anna, Chris, Dana and Grace, we all know it, she raped you, you never had to tell us. But you did what they didn't, and you get attacked by her for doing your job, so start there and we go from there, as you said, that I'd find your DNA."

"And in the dead symbiotes, if that doesn't say rape, nothing does." Janet said taking his hand and he nodded as they paled at that. "I'll say, but to you, it was always why need added back up with me, and when I was too drained to work. Then you left what I was studying on a chair by the bed, but I solved your theories for you here. And we brainstormed it, I even gave you a hand regarding Hathor, but our bond is back in place."

"You're my sister, like Sam and Annie, I'd do anything, be anything." he said and she pressed her forehead to his and they swallowed. "No." Makepeace said quickly and she nodded. "Yes, you turned me into a drone, because I never listened to you, in my eyes you're the dangerous ones when you can't control your tempers, it's game over Makepeace." she said and he swallowed hard at that as Sarah watched the clip.

As they saw him sitting on the floor. "Girls you saw the shocked look on my face, but if it's not the men doing this to the women, or homo attack on another victim. Then what's even worse is your own living nightmare with us going off the planet every other day. But between the effects of the technology and the fact that a symbiote increases their hosts strength, I didn't have a chance at stopping her." he said and they both nodded to him.

"Better add that in, so do a repeater of that remark." she said to him gently, as they watched as Sam moved to moved to him and he relaxed at that. As as her hand rubbed his back then, the gentle movements then as he leaned into her side and Janet hid a smile at the memory then. "And never mind the show version, give him and Sarah the real one now." Sam said with a growl and he nodded to her gently at that remark.

 ** _"Girls you saw the shocked look on my face, but if it's not the men doing this to the women, or homo attack on another victim. Then what's even worse is your living nightmare with us going off planet every other day. But between the effects of the technology and the fact that a symbiote increases their hosts._** ** _Their strength,_** **I didn't have a chance at stopping her, but headed it off."**

 **" _By the first dose, but whatever this pheromone is, it's like GHB, or rophypnol, date rape drug and even trying to fight her off doesn't work."_** he said as he leaned forward at that and she gripped his arm at that. **_"The message that was slipped under the door, you were serious, regarding that. Our fathers gave you orders to find out what she was, and you did that?"_ **Sam asked him and he nodded to her.

 ** _"My orders were pretend to be her pharaoh and learn as much as possible about her, but I learned enough now. That if we run into her again, better not get too close or let her breathe on you, if you're a man. But I think you figured it out Janet, Sam, but you had it right, like you said CIA agents and KGB turncoats. Or in this case, a banished system lord, never trust them watch them like a hawk."_**

 **"Listen to me, but I did a fast check into my research on her, and this us what I discovered too."** he said pulling out a folded up pile of papers then. **_"She's the mother/wife of Ra like I said, but that's literal, he's her child. But their hosts had a tryst and created another symbiote child, who's the system lord Her'ur. As to that, I learned ten things into why she had this type of control on the guys."_**

 ** _"So I got everything we need in case we encounter another one, but these idiots never bothered to learn anything. Like always my knowledge, as a archeologist just saved us, but I discovered information we needed. And I never had to hear the words, your godfather wanted everything, Sam. But in doing so now, she attacked me, Janet, I fought it, them no."_** he said softly and they nodded firmly.

 _ **"I'm an undercover agent, but remember the books focused on the movie?"**_ he asked and they both nodded. **_"We're entering book 2, but the joint chiefs are going to have the duo's heads later for this. But I did my job and in the middle of it she attacked me, the pheromone is like GHB. But the black out remark was no black out at all, and neither was the scream of denial, I was in shock."_**

 ** _"But once I heard what she was, I snapped out of it automatically, she is a queen, one of several in the galaxy and as her husband created the off shoot. Wait till they find out about this, but to put this bluntly to make human compatible symbiotes for human created Jaffa. It's they need a sperm donor for the DNA, and it wasn't genuine either, its assault."_ **he said and Sam nodded firmly.

As he showed them, his neck and his wrists **.** ** _"That was not on purpose, she raped you, okay they were turned into drones. She rapes you, the webpage said that she had magical powers over men?_** **"** Janet asked and he nodded. _**"You guessed right it was a pheromone, what you're looking at here now. Is across between Etana and Poison Ivy, in truth she's a xenomorph queen, one of several now."**_

 _ **"She's the first we found, and probably the one the offshoot wanted to keep locked up, the queen's had magical powers over men. Word for word what my counterpart told you, I'm repeating it, when drugged they'll do everything she tells them to do. Some are drones and others are turned into Jaffa and Jack got the second, because of his hormones, it's Kynthia all over again, ladies."**_

 ** _"But I fought it, I snapped out of it, before she dosed me twice and then assaulted me."_** he told her and she nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers. _**"Not leaving you guys, my heart belongs to you guys now, ladies.**_ _"_ he added and she looked down with a smile on her face at that. "That was my response for I never seen this side of him when it came to us." Janet said and Sarah nodded smiling gently to that.

"You guys were my life Janet, always, so long as I never lost you girls, or the rest of my friends I was fine, but the SGA crossover was the reopening of that fear now. So long as I never lost you I'd be fine now." he said and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug and she heard a slight purring in his heart and chuckled. "Alright Goldie, pull yourself together." she said in answer to the purring and the trio started laughing at that remark.

"Like I said, slight ladies man when it came to the girls, but she's close to the colonel's age and our bond was that of brother and sister. But I was already in the room when the trio walked in there, as I was discussing this with the girls. They knew now, I was not a willing accomplice, she raped me and to her and Sam, they gave in. And were actively assisting her, then again they, the spec ops manauals in the Air Force, here in this age."

"The girls get special training and they're trained to take advantage of a man's weakness the damn situation is hormone driven. Realizing this, she read my mind and clues and then took the idea and went to medical training. And with that, so best to use the hormones against your peers and then go to tranquilizer guns. But Janet had the right idea and she never had to hear me say it." he said and she smiled at the remark gently.

"Us brainaics were always good at looking for a angle and a way out of the problems we get ourselves into, but if sexual situations was the key. Then seduction was the key out of the room by seducing the officers that guarded it." Anna said smiling and the group nodded bemused to that. "That scream you heard, was actually a case of denial, I was fully focused, but delayed reaction in being raped." he said and Carson nodded to him.

"I was taking my first steps into infilitrating enemy territory, but that meant acting like her consort, until we got her off the base, but Bra'tac, you were my contact now. And thanks for the help by the way, I guess I passed your test too. Said test there are better ways to come and go without leaving a trail of destruction in your wake?" he asked and Bra'tac chuckled and gave a nod as he answered him gently at the remark.

"Indeed you passed my test and that was a thought out and a daring plan, to save others it's pretend you're her consort. What happened when she captured you, that's part of the testing exams for Colonel O'neill. You, Hammond, Carson and I did it on purpose, she was on the base, you gave her the base attack plans. So in the end your mantra of know your enemy and you defeat them worked." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that.

"Infiltration Colonel, we sent him to infiltrate the hornets nest, and by doing a case of making it seem that the two of them were still under her control. And he was returning to join her, but rebellion, retaliation and retribution, like the other series after the movie. You rebelled against her family, she attacks us and he, George, finishes the job by saving you himself, we had this planned out the second you attempted to kill Ra back then."

"And while you gained orders by West and Vidrine to kill Ra and to stop the threat, we decided to set up a trap in case what happened did happen. But you killed her husband, she attacks the base and you guys suffer this psychosis regarding him. And his being a goa'uld sympathizer, well on our orders, he was the infiltration tactical officer. Remember CIA and their officer on Rick's tv show?" Addison asked and he paled at that remark.

"Wait what?" Makepeace said, swallowing hard at that and Hammond, Carson and Matheson, and Jumper smiled sternly at that. "George and I gave him the base layout plans and told him to take it with him, it's a matter of know your enemy. and you defeat them, I knew she'd replicate it down to the limit, how do you suppose. That she managed to reconstruct it in that kind of detail now, hmm?" Jumper asked him, smiling sternly.

"The base you walked into, the stronghold now, we gave her the blueprints so this was staged showing us you were traitors at the time. But you helped the enemy, put a bullet in Dr. Frasier's arm, nearly killed Major Carter by blowing the converter on the damn thing. And then to top it off, we learn you were a mole on the base all this time, so with that, as you're working for the military CIA, you're the one who's a traitor, as such."

"You're the one committng espionage Colonel, Daniel was following our direct orders, first by learning as much as he can. And then by passing her the plans to create the stronghold you ended up in at the time, you're the mole, both you and Makepeace are. Daniel was simply following orders given to him by us and the president of the united states, so CIA leak is it, treason and espionage, don't think so right now, young man."

"What you did was a treasonous act, we're at war and I sent my best officer to infiltrate the first alien queen we made contact with and set the trap for you boys and Mackenzie. My godson did as we asked on many occasions and this mission was the very beginning for him as Sam's father became the host to the leader of the Tok'ra. You're fixated on these books we created off of the movie." Dillon said sternly, holding up book two then.

"Him locked in a cell and your counterpart is investigating the truth to what the hell he was doing after Kasuf's almost murdered. Isn't that what you're treating him like these last five years after he was raped by her at the time. No use fighting it, you lost your minds out of jealousy, you can't admit you're all wrong at the moment. Why, well it's because you were made to look like fools, and with those words now, young man."

"The sentence was rendered now, what was it Maybourne said, he humiliated you guys one too many times, so to us the psychosis in your cases was and is now. But **_'how is it that a scientist can beat the mind control and the spec ops soldier. Or just marine can't exactly, and why are the joint chiefs passing our mission. To that scientist?'_ , **well that fact is simple, he snapped out of it once he realized what she is."

"So again no using fighting it, your memories are all being stripped from you in three days, and he can live his life enjoying his real job. And that job is studying to his heart's content finally, but you're just rookies now in the new timeline. He and Steven have been here even longer then you have, but no memories of Hathor. You're just continuing to make the same mistakes until the end of the line is being discharged from the miliary."

"You're going to have no recollection of the sextet or me for what you did to him, because you can't take the fact that you're weaker then he is, O'neill." Hammond said sharply and he snapped at him at that. "He tried to kill himself and he was going on a suicide mission, he is a civilian who had no training for this type of thing. I over heard the conversation with her after they freed me and I was listening closely to it, Sir."

"The 'my queen' remark was sincere?" Jack snapped desperately, knowing that with his truth was exposed as a lie there was no getting passed the fact he and his NID friends. That they were doomed to live with no memories of his friends from that day forward, as Daniel hold up the pilot episode of the Jedi quest novels. "I'm playing Siri, when she infiltrated that slave trader's ranks and named herself Zora, so infiltration Jack."

"I was pretending to be loyal, but the black out remark, no black out, when around the girls I never had to say anything else, they know. They always knew as did Teal'C, my friends, my sisters and brother, thats a true friend, they needed information. They came to me and though indisposed, they went to my gang at the university in Chicago." he said, passing it to Hammond as he got it gently as Garshaw smiled proudly at that.

"We really don't give a damn Colonel, Colonel Makepeace, you're the ones that committed treason and were helping her, so to us, you're the criminals in military court. And you Doctor, why didn't you double check first, before taking this at face value, huh?" Addison asked and Mckenzie swallowed hard at that. "You're also a convicted criminal colonel so you're under arrest as well." Carson said sternly to him and he swallowed.

"Alright move it to when the duo get in there and you reveal your DNA ended up in the symbiotes. That's a piece of physiology we needed now regarding that, and Garshaw did the queens need a sperm donor for the DNA to create human compatible symbiotes for human created jaffa?" Matheson asked and she nodded as it activated then. _**"Did you find anything?"**_ Jack asked and she sighed as she answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Probably nothing we can use, maybe we can least get a cellular level analysis on the goa'uld, maybe we even find some DNA."_** she said and Daniel sighed. **_"Alot of that will probably be mine."_** he said pointedly to her and her eyes narrowed. **_"Ew."_** Jack said and he nodded. **_"Yeah ew, and you got the worse end of the deal, but they're made for human turned Jaffa."_** he said and Jack looked up in shock then.

As Hammond walked in and the duo quickly stood up. **_"General, the girls possibly dug into an old friend's website research paper, but I learned enough. Now, that we can prevent this from hapening again, she's a queen Goa'uld. But she's across between Etana and Poison Ivy, but she's the xenomorph queen in Aliens."_** he told him and he nodded as he answered him gently at that as Jack looked up.

 ** _"So who was the clear turncoats and who was getting their job done, Daniel?"_** he asked and Daniel passed him a letter he wrote to the girls and he nodded. As Jack frowned as he looked at the smile on Hammond's face. **_"Orders given directly by you Sir, but every soldier, like Jack and Makepeace who was drugged. They aside from you, and the S.F.'s, were jumping over each other so they got picked."_**

 ** _"Said picked is picked as her personal bodyguards and the leader of her army, every soldier that got knocked out. After they realized it, reported directly to Warner and Carson for a physical and psychological work up. They're all in shock at what they did, or nearly did, from Chris, Lou and Jared. And to Harper, Walters, Jacobs and Hamilton they're all disgusted at what they almost did."_**

 ** _"However the ones about to go into denial and start claiming us scientists are the weak ones are the ones that arrested the girls. And for trying to arrest her or killing her, I withstood the effects, but it's a drug like Rophypnol or GHB. It blocks out the memory and as my friend, whoever the girls got it from, said. But she had and has magical powers over men, soldiers, like Jack and Makepeace."_**

 ** _"In almost every case it describes the men as drunk in her presence as our own people become the enemy now. General, she's a system lord just come out of hibernation."_ **he said and Hammond nodded firmly. **_"What are the system lords exactly?"_ **he asked and Teal'C answered that. **"They are the goa'uld leadership, she was cast out just after Ra left earth."** he said and Hammond nodded to him gently.

 **"Alright right up a field report on the system lords, in all that you know Teal'C, starting with Apophis, we need everything. Tactics, weapons, ships, the works."** he said and Teal'C nodded to the orders. **"I'm also going to talk to Ryan, Darrel and Jerry about activating your honorary commission. And starting today,** ** _so nice work in getting your job done Captain, so with that right now, Danny."_**

 ** _"I want a full report and come directly to my office, son, though you got assaulted. You did your job and I'm very proud of the way you did your interrogation of her, kiddo."_** he said and Jack swallowed hard at that. "I'm guessing that reaction means that while Daniel did his job regarding being an archeologist. None of the soldiers on the base did their's by investigating what the hell she was here."

"And the ulterior motive, and George is only paying attention to you, the girls and Teal'C and is not sparing him a glance, because once again he let his hormones control him. And he is nearly killed yet again right now at the moment." Bowdern asked and the girls all nodded. "Yeah thats right Father, you just hit the nail on the head, though Danny got assaulted, he still did his job here, but once again the girls had to save Jack now."

"Because once again he lets his hormones control him and he gets turned into a Jaffa and is nearly killed, yet again. And as if that's not enough none of the soldiers on the base ever considered the fact this is not human mind control, but alien. Resistance to mind control only covers so much, this is new ground we're covering now. And they all crashed while to me, it's Danny is like a son to me now." Hammond said as he looked at the girls.

 ** _"At ease, Captain, Doctor."_** he said and they sighed as she tried to get it out. **_"Sir about your head, I'd like to explain that if I could."_** She said and he shook his head. **_"Captain, I'm putting you and Dr. Frasier up for a commendation medal."_** he told her and she nodded. **_"Well thank you Sir, but I..., you are?"_** she asked and he nodded as Daniel took her hand and they saw a gentle knowing smile in his eyes then.


	21. SGA Discussions VI Psychosis

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Before the follow up chapters ties up the alternate reality now in their timeline.** **But this chapters and the next 9 are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **Chapter 20 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 21: Relationship Truths Part II:** **The Chosen One And Truths III**

"You know, that we're close to getting together now Uncle George?" Daniel asked and he smiled and nodded. "That reaction you just gave only cements the fact, she's just getting over Jonas and you're who I approve of here. Jack is not her type and she needs you after having her heart destroyed by Jonas." he said and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"If you hadn't kept your wits about you and done what was necessary now."_**

 ** _"We could have put the entire planet at risk, so good job, ladies."_** he said and they nodded smiling as he finished. **_"Well that's all."_** he said and looked at Daniel. **_"Son I need the intellgence in a half an hour, so I can send it to your godfather, Ryan and Dillon."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Yes Sir, I will now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at Sam as Janet left the room at that remark gently.

 ** _"Teal'C how much do you know about queens?"_** he asked and Teal'C sighed. **_"Not enough to be of any use, I know of some of the queens in the system lords."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. _**"Damn it, alright I need to tell you this now, but I discovered 10 things here that should help. If we come across another one Sam, but first off, and I was going to tell you this myself, before she drugged me."**_

 _ **"But she was a queen, but for every 10,000 regular ones there's a queen, they're like every other queen in the insect society. Including the xenomorphs in aliens now, but they're the for-center of their entire race. 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood, so they can search out other hosts, jaffa or just the gate, that's how she knew it was here, because she could sense it."**_

 _ **"3) all queens had a device that could turn normal humans into jaffa, which explains how Teal'C's species was born. It's because of this now, for the men, some they turned them into their armies, others were turned into priests and it's for the women, they were turned into priestess's. 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning, but for some that resisted like I did."**_

 _ **"They gave a stronger dose, 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race."**_ he said and she nodded. _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her, and she hit you with another one, before I walked in and saw you sitting there in shock."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah, but whoever gave you that information just saved the entire planet with me indisposed at the moment. But whatever he said was right, she had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"But turning them into drones was another way to turn them into Jaffa now, and she had turned one already and you prevented the others from that by driving her through the gate honey."**_ he said and she nodded firmly. _**"Then I'm lucky I found that web-page, he, whoever wrote it, mentioned your theory on cross culture pollenization as well, but his voice, I think you know him."**_

 _ **"If he mentioned you by name."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently. _**"Whoever told you that, he never knew how close to the truth he was here, because it was another theory turned real. And we got evidence to that today right now, but for science fiction, the theories are real close to the truth. And this one is right up there with the one that the show proclaimed here at the moment."**_

 _ **"We're looking at a repeater to that episode on The Next Generation, season 5."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"Let me take a guess, but she was across between Poison Ivy and Etana Lol on the show?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _ **"Yeah and as if that's not enough as I'm the one who fought it and they didn't, the added psychological side effect, now, as I'm the one trying to fight her off now."**_

 _ **"And it's that these guys are going to be furious at themselves for making asses of themselves in front of you girls and that you had to save them right now. For Hammond him I understand, because, he thought he lost me last month, to him. He's thinking of me as a son now. For you, we're close, and in your eyes I'm your best friend, but you remember the prince of thieves now."**_

 _ **"Well the reason I resisted her try at first, is because I belong to you now."**_ he said and she nodded gently to that as Hammond hid a smile at the wording gently. _ **"Take me as I am take my life I would give up everything, I would sacrifice, and I did and I never want you to change Daniel."**_ she said and he nodded as she leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around her then as he said it to her.

 _ **"For the full officers the ones that are trained for mind control techniques, they can't hold up against whatever this pheromone is, but for these guys, there's no getting passed it now. They made asses of themselves and were nearly turned into Jaffa by their own pig-headness. But I may not have completely broken out of it, but I did now, but I used a bit of reverse psychology here."**_

 _ **"And I'm just going on the briar patch remark here, but if normal straight forward tactics never work use the characters hormones against them. And that works well when they let their hormones get in the way of the job, with a pretty woman who's like a black widow here. But what you did when you broke out of detention was exactly what a true scientist would do now."**_

 _ **"Reverse the ambush and by using the drones hormones against them as you knocked them all out and then went for the throat. And by deactivating the first of her jaffa, but the connection only stays active if she's still in range and once gone everyone is back to normal. Though the same is not said for the officers that were trained to fight mind control techniques right now as to that."**_

 **"And I'm the one that snapped out of it here, but I was doing my job right now, but like always right now, us brainiacs have to save the planet, yet again. But we got a case of the movie book trio now."** he said and Teal'C looked at him. **_"What is this movie book trio exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel pulled out four books then and sat them on the bench as he explained this to them gently at the question then.

 ** _"Like I said Hathor was his mate, but the black ops, NID, killed Ra, and started a rebellion on Abydos. She attacks Abydos or in the case the base, and it's now about to hit book two. But rebellion, retaliation and retribution, Rebellion was on Abydos, and she attacked us, in retaliatiion, and tries to make it look. Like I helped her, which I didn't, but retribution is coming when we least expect it."_**

 _ **"Though I know you want to be treated like one of the guys, but for these boys, you're better off with your own kind right now honey. We understand each other, and you're beautiful on the inside as well as the out, but you're own type are guys like me. You know I'd do anything to protect you from a maniac like Jonas now, baby."**_ he said and she nodded with a slight smile at that remark.

 _ **"And since when did you start calling me that, now?"**_ she asked and he smiled at her with a look of love in his eyes as he answered her. _**"Since now Sam, you're everything to me, I'm not losing you, I love you."**_ he said to her, smiling softly and she smiled. "That's when he told me the truth, he never had to hold back with me, but with me, he wasn't military I could be myself." she said and they nodded to her softly.

 _ **"I didn't tell you this last month because you were still recovering from the effects of your mind being hijacked. But I've been in love with you since the mission to the Nox, but like I said if I never get her back. I can at least move on with you, but I'm here if you need me, I promise now honey. Listen, with me you never have to hold back, be yourself with me now, I'm a civilian Sam."**_

 _ **"You don't have to hide your feelings or what you feel with me, you can be yourself, I know with Jonas you felt like you're cursed, I understand that. But you have me, I'm your rock now, best friend, partner, brother. I'm your imprint now, everything you need, you have it now, with me."**_ he said and she nodded as she leaned her head against his shoulder as Teal'C had a slight smile on his face.

"I knew she needed someone she could be herself with, but hearing him talk like that to her, I knew he was the right one now. But I knew this was another way to test O'neill after he attacked Daniel for his concern for her during the case of the Touched. Daniel told me your orders General Matheson, and he and I were constantly testing the limit to his psychological state here." Teal'c said and Carson and Matheson both nodded to him.

"Then his explosive temper towards me was another test when you had your trial and were under judgement day, before we met Omac?" Hammond asked and he nodded to him gently. "Indeed, I told him that I will not run from my past deeds, and I will face my judgement day. When you refused to help him free me, you were participating in his psychological testing, General Hammond." he said and Hammond nodded to him then.

"Lovely we were all testing him whether we knew it or not right now, Peter did you order Lou to do the same if he passed that information to him. Before he dropped the bomb on me that Darrel was Claire's best friend?" he asked and they both nodded to him. "Yeah we did, he's been under suicide watch ever since West reactivated him and we've been doing testing for months leading into 636." he said and he nodded firmly to that.

"And again and again, you showed she was all that mattered to you, since we started this, but you ran the extra 10 to 20 miles to protect her, but the beta gate, the sarcophagus. It's clear to us, how much she means to you son, and that's what I wanted: someone she could be herself with and when I met you at the time here. I knew you were exactly who I was looking for in her case, and I knew it automatically."

"I approved of you immediately now Danny, as did George." Jacob said and they nodded as Hammond smiled at him then. "Yeah I know and I told this to her, that once you guys knew what she meant to me. And I was willing to risk my life for her, and in way he'd never would now, that would do it in your eyes." he said and they both nodded. "And you're right, we would kiddo, you're who we choose." Jacob said and he smiled at him.

"I take it that was also a test now, in the amount of jealousy in him, as you ran a fast test to see how much self turned anger was in the Colonel, Danny. As to why I'm saying this, it's because I can see the humiliation in his eyes and the amount of anger in him." Landry said and he nodded. "Yeah it is, it's meant to determine his mental state now and I was running your orders, Uncle Darrel." he said and they nodded to him gently.

Watching the look of jealousy growing in the other man's eyes they knew that he was getting jealous at the way Daniel was with her. "Oh boy here we go again, I remember that look on his face, before the caveman plague hit him next." Carol Jenkins said and Walter nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and you remember the reaction, Carol, all I said was that I cared about her, and he loses it then, I'm her imprint, she needs me."

"Well it's about to happen twice and it's he's in love with her, but she can't be with him, because he's her C.O., me, I'm her type and her best friend, I professed my feelings to her after Jonas was killed now." he said and she nodded. "Yeah and it's never mind fighting it either, you're more her type then he is, and he's dangerous when he loses his temper here." Grace said in response and Anna nodded in agreement to that.

"Then again, if it was a choice between you or some thick headed jock officer, I'd take you in a heartbeat right now, Daniel." Claire Rivers said and he smiled as he looked at the trio with a bemused smile at that. "Ladies, I get that you all think I'm cute, but I'm taken already, so let it go right now, would you please, I belong to her, now." he said and they nodded as the quintet tried to keep from laughing at his blushing.

"Whether we knew it knew it or not one of us female officers made our claim on you and its her now." Rivers said and he shook his head. "Always belonged to her, from day one, you saw us together when on the base now. When not on duty down here she was always at my side, I belong to her, she made her claim on me. Before any woman outside of the base could do it, but I'm her's forever." he said and the trio nodded softly.

"Hey if I wasn't your doctor, you got me coming after you as well." Janet said and he raised his arms at that as he answered her as she tried to keep from laughing at the blush coming across his face. "Guys come on that's enough of this already, look I get that you think I'm cute, I'm taken already, you guys are my world. And Sarah: my everything, so enough already. " he said and the sextet of female officers started laughing at that.

"Like the captain said, mom, I've got the girls like Sam throwing themselves at me every time I turn around here. But I'm taken already so girls that's enough of this right now and let it go." he said and they nodded to that as Claire shook her head smiling at the amount of admirers her son had then. And as Hammond said it for the entire previous generation as he looked from him to Sam to the group of his female officers then.

"Alright subject change and ladies pull yourselves together and son, I know you're embarrassed right now. But we can discuss this at a later time right now, but we need to focus here right now." Hammond said with a slight smile at their conversation then and they all nodded to him. _**"Then again days like this, it doesn't pay to let your guard down, take today for instance and to repeat your remark, now, Sam."**_

 _ **"Whenever the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat they watch them like a hawk and the guys never bothered to do that though I did. And as I result I learned enough that we can prevent her from coming and trying that again. But rule 1), whatever you do never let your guard and be ready in case they try to jump you, if it's female."**_ he said and she nodded as Teal'C said it then to him.

 _ **"Be honest with us, that wasn't on purpose, she sexually assaulted you, Daniel Jackson?"** _Teal'C asked and he nodded. _**"Yes I tried to stop her, but she drugged me again, and I was putting up a fight, but I never did this of my own accord, she date raped me."**_ he said and they nodded to him. "Here it comes, and did you expect to get away with this, the fact you attacked him twice, Daniel change up."

"Tell me that he just attacked you again and that's it as he's not going anywhere, Chris you're in charge of SG-1 when they go get the prototype back. But this was it for me as my analysis landed on the fact you're dangerous when losing your temper. To me, and General Carson, you're crazy, dangerous and out of control. When at the loss of your temper and both times when there are witnesses." Janet said sharply then to that news.

"Yeah and the reason is because when you have someone's love protecting you, it's a matter of trust is a two way street, because he's acting like Robin. And I'm acting like Bruce, because this is no partnership, he's never going to trust me. When I trust him, or i did, it makes it harder to take hold then for a man who's single. As they start acting like Bruce and Dick did on Batman and Robin in fighting over her, for me, I was protected."

"Because her love was holding me to the ground, I fought it off, before she hit me twice, but this crap is like GHB, you can fight it. But once they double the dose that's it now, she's a alien version to Poison Ivy, and he's acting like an idiot and I fought it off. Before I finished the report to you guys, that you needed, Uncle George, Uncle Darrel, both in her case and with Jack himself." he said and they all nodded firmly to the news then.

 _ **"So not on purpose, she drugged you twice than did it?"**_ Sam said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's what happened alright. But the reason I didn't give in immediately after she said that she was a queen. It was because my common sense reactivated and I followed orders now, but she did to me what Kynthia did to Jack."** _he said and that did it then as he stood up then and said it to him sarcastically.

 _ **"Oh come on, is that just an excuse right now, or is it that you wanted to it to happen, and if you were so smart you should have stopped her."**_ Jack said and he crossed his arms then. _**"Hey I'm not the one that got turned into a jaffa, I tried to stop her from attacking me. And anyway what about you, I was doing my job gaining information on this one and with it, sure at the moment."**_

 _ **"Sure you're trained to fight mind control techniques, but this is no a normal war Jack, you're skilled in fighting mind control. But not Goa'uld techniques, she hit you full force and if you were smart you'd never gotten that close to her in her quarters. That device is meant to turn normal men into Jaffa, and you walked right into the lion's den by doing that, she's a queen you idiot."**_

 _ **"And we're in a war against an enemy we know nothing about and the only way to do that, is if we have a live one come right to the base, then one option interrogation. And its question the characters as they come into contact with us, but I didn't have to hear from Hammond. To keep an eye on her and do the job of questioning, but I gained enough to prevent this from happening."**_

 _ **"And again, it's by risking being the plant, which I did, but what about you, if you were so smart. You wouldn't have gotten that close to her, let alone take the cake Kynthia gave you. But you let your hormones over rule your head twice and here's the result."**_ he said and that did it as he slammed him into the wall as they watched Daniel hit the wall hard enough to stun him then response as Richard nodded.

And the 10 nodded firmly to that, as they saw two men and Anna come running in and then got a better look and saw Lou and Warren as they ran to him. As Lou checked him over and he shook his head and Lou nodded with a furious look. _**"Get out of the room unless you want to end up in the brig Jack, get out of here now, I mean it."** _they heard Lou snap at him as Warren touched the back of his head and Daniel nodded to him.

"So tell me young man, how do expect to get away with that reaction and he's right he didn't have to hear the words. And it's because we did tell him to be the plant for us so we could gain further intel on the enemy." Hammond said sharply and they swallowed hard at that. _**"What the hell was that for exactly?"**_ Warren asked him softly and he shook his head as they both nodded as they waited and Jack swallowed then.

As they watched him leave the room as the duo were crouched on the floor as Sam gripped Daniel's arm then and he nodded as Teal'C helped him up as the trio surrounded him then. _**"What happened here if he reacted like and that's the second time in 7 months, you're the one he attacked."**_ Lou said and Warren nodded in agreement as he and the duo were crouched next to him as he explained that to them.

 _ **'To answer your question Jared, the psychological side effects, of being turned into drones just hit him now, he's jealous that I fought and he didn't. And it's going to be the same for the others like him, like Makepeace and Johnson, but his old self just reactivated, he's black ops. And I'm a scientist, and only a scientist could withstand it after getting news on what they were."**_

 _ **"It was after she said she's one of the origins of their race, I broke out of it and started interrogating her. Before she tried to seduce me, and I tried to stop her, and she dosed me again, but I'm not the one that acted like an idiot, got too close. And got turned into a jaffa, he's furious at himself for that, and he's taking it out on me right now**_ _ **."**_ he said and they nodded firmly then to the remark.

 _ **"I think he gave you a concussion, come on, infirmary now."** _she said and he shook his head. _**"No, no, not yet, we have to report him for that, I've got to get that information to the general and the pentagon. Uncle Darrel told me if he started showing any emotional instability. Then to report it to your godfather, and automatically, well time to follow his orders, we got work to do."**_

 _ **"But that just made it clear, if the others having that reaction we're going to have repeated attacks breaking out like this on the base. That while the scientists fought it, the soldiers didn't and it's turned into a case of stereotypes here on the base. That we can get more done than they can, and I've just risked a trauma, to get that intel baby, come on."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently.

 _ **"Darrel, as in Darrel Matheson?"**_ Warren asked and he nodded. _ **"Yeah he's my mother's best friend, after they chose me to run the civilian department. He told me to keep an eye on Jack, on his, Hammond's and Jake Carson's orders. That was a test for him, Ry'ac was also a test, Nem, the touched. But seven tests in six months and he flunked them all, though now that he did this."**_

 _ **"Hammond is going to see this as he needs to spend six month in mental health after he already broke a window. Though now that he attacked me twice, he's on very thin ice and to the mental health department of our parents generation. He's needing serious help right now, but time for another test, I'm asking to complete the mission."**_ he said and they all nodded as they left the room at that.

Heading for the medical department, Daniel walked up to the duo gently, as Carson walked in and into the room. **_"General Carson, you better call psych evaluations for the guys like Jack O'neill and Colonel Robert Makepeace. I mean black ops and marines, I know what he is, but he just attacked me for the second time in 7 months, Sir."_** he said and Carson nodded to the remark sternly at that news.

 ** _"Reason being Danny?"_** he asked him and crossing his arms as Jack and Makepeace swallowed hard at that. **"Danny?"** Janet repeated and he smiled. ** _"Hello son, been a long time, guys remember, small forward, Jacob Carson. You remember me, the last time we saw each other was when you were 8. And before the repeated foster home transfers."_ **he asked and Daniel grinned as the duo smiled in delight.

 ** _"General Jacob Carson, Sam, Lou, he's part of our father's team, starting line up."_ **Anna said and they nodded in shock to that. **_"It's good to see you Uncle Jake."_** Daniel said and he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him, before the duo hugged him as well. **_"Our fathers were the point guard, shooting guard and power forward on the varsity basketball team at SLU."_** she said and the trio nodded gently.

 ** _"Yeah and in order it was my dad, Uncle Dillon, Uncle Darrel and General Carson, who asked us to call him uncle as well. He, like the duo, spent years looking for me at the time and..., Annie. Oh you got to be kidding, Annie Thompson, but your father is..."_** Daniel said her and Warren smiled in delight and she smiled. ** _"Yeah it is guys, it's me."_** she said and they went into a group hug then.

 ** _"Our familial trio, if we were the characters on the nightmare films, I was Joey, she was Kristen and Jared was Kincaid. If their parents had a deeper history then they wanted to admit right now as well, but all that's left were and are the rest of the dream warriors now. Same difference right now you guys, but to get back to the conversation, he flipped out of jealousy and as to why exactly."_**

 ** _"I fought it off and he didn't, in fact hearing what the hell she was and is-is what did it. I was gathering as much information on her that we needed. But under direct orders by Uncles Darrel and Dillon, I was ordered by all of you. Just to run psychiatric testing on him, but 5 tests, 7 months, he failed."_** he said Carson nodded gently to him at that as the trio went into explaining it to him then.

 ** _"Keep going, because we're calling Darrel, Ryan and the president, regarding the duo, they are hereby under arrest for espionage and helping the enemy."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Jack's hormones keep getting him into trouble, last time it was Kynthia and the nanites, prior to that his ignorance. It resulted in a level IV outbreak on the base, his decision, regarding Thor's hammer."_**

 ** _"That could cost hundreds of lives, I would have found us what we needed in this, just to give us an edge. When we found Professor Littlefield, but no, he forced me into leaving, Ry'ac, last month. And my capture by Nem and he breaks a window and now this, right now at the current moment. He's just been turned into a Jaffa and I threw it in his face thet his hormones caused this."_**

 ** _"Amd he knocked me into the wall, and hard enough, I think he gave me a concussion, the quartet were in the room with me. Along with Teal'C, but I was sexually assaulted by 'her', acting as your double agent. He's a CIA turncoat, for assisting her, but he arrested the girls, he offered himself. As her first jaffa, he's her first prime, I was following orders."_ **he said and Carson nodded to the news.

 ** _"First prime, Teal'C what does that mean exactly right now?"_** he asked and Teal'C explained that to him. ** _"It is Jaffa for Colonel O'neill's rank, my mentor, Master Bra'tac is the next rank up, as your own rank, General Carson. But our ranks follow your branch that fight over water, aside from the last two."_** he said and Carson nodded firmly as he answered him as he looked at him gently.

 ** _"What's the side effect of serving a queen exactly, if these guys came close to killing themselves, before being granted their symbiotes?"_** He asked and Teal'C sighed. **_"The queens are having the jaffa, or men serving them, acting like drones, the queens use seduction, matter of quid pro quo. As their jaffa will do anything to be granted as their first prime, their loyal bodyguard."_**

 _ **"Doctor, Captain you heard O'neill's remark on me, when under her influence to he was to dispose of me himself, but Daniel has passed you this message. So you as doctors, best use that against the men not behaving like Colonels O'neill and Makepeace. But Daniel was hurt and he did not do it willingly either."** he_ said and the trio all nodded as Janet answered him firmly as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Uh huh, yeah and you follow orders in acting like a sperm donor and double agent, you may not be a soldier, but so what, us scientists. We have ways that work better then constant violence, such as use of seduction to get ourselves out of the brig."_ **Janet said and Carson nodded in agreement. ** _"No kidding, Janet, but that was a trap, you followed orders and risked a trauma to gather intel."_**

 ** _"You're continuing to test them in psychiatry and the latest test results came back as he's humilited to the point he's attacked you again. Out of jealousy you withstood her ways and he didn't you're Bruce and he's Dick Grayson. Alright well, I'm calling out psychiatric evaluations for every soldier, like these two. On the base, until the effects wear off and he's deactivated until further notice."_**

 ** _"Go report to George, and Jared, Louis, Sam you call your fathers, you too, Annie, report to your father and tell him this."_** he said and they nodded as they left the room as he crossed his arms, his eyes stern at that. "Well you're screwed now, he's part of the basketball team our fathers belonged to, Colonels." Warren said with a stern growl and the quintet all swallowed hard at the news as they went Hammond's office.

 ** _"General, General Carson has ordered psyche evaluations for every soldier of jack and Makepeace's stature."_** Daniel and Sam finished that. _**"I think that O'neill needs to be confined right now, he's a threat to himself. And everyone on the base right now, and with him, every soldier just like him right now."**_ she said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he answered her then gently at that.

 _ **"What happened this time if the four of you are covering his back and he looks like he's got a very serious headache now?"**_ he asked and Daniel answered that question. _**"After giving my report to Sam on what I learned the severe jealous in his eyes got worse. When I made my declaration towards Sam, but I know what she is to you Sir, she told me everything."**_ he said and he nodded to him softly.

 ** _"In fact, it doesn't bother me at all, because I could see Jonas was a clear nutcase, she deserves to be with her own kind. And if have to classify this as anything, she's Jean, I'm Scott and Jack, or Jonas, is Logan. I'm a professor, like she is, and he's a black ops, so in your eyes who's the better match for her now?"_** he asked and the older man smiled gently at the remark as he answered him.

 _ **"Then I can be honest there, but you're who her father and I would have chosen for her anyway, I take it this was a test, after he lost his temper. And the alpha in him kicked in during the outbreak on the base?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded to him. _**"Yes Sir it was, and we've been running certain tests on his mental state ever since Dr. Matheson made contact with me, since you got me."**_

 _ **"But he's a friend of the family, I don't know who else is, in the Air Force, but they chose me to run the civilian department now. But ever since the first mission, the mental health director of your age group and Dr. Matheson asked us to run certain tests on psychological testing. Five tests in six to seven months, he's flunked them all."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to him then to that.

 _ **"Thank you for telling me that now, but that's why I've been this hard on him, you on the other hand things changed since last month. Aside from that, I'm giving you an honorary promotion to Captain this month, if this conversation is heading in the direction I think it is now. So report, what you learn so far, before she broad-sided us, son?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he answered him.

As he looked at the way they were on both sides of him. _ **"General, I did your orders that you wanted, but in the process, she attacked me. But he's holding onto the assumption I did it of my own accord, when he's the one that got turned into a Jaffa, first prime."**_ Daniel said and Hammond nodded, as he said it _ **"What you learn son, I know I was putting you at risk when we asked you to do that today."**_

 _ **"But we still needed as much information into how she traced the gate here, and what the hell is she if she had that type of control over us?"**_ he asked and he explained that to him. _ **"There was a rumor in the jaffa ranks that there were a few goa'uld that could spawn others. And in the same way the xenomorph queens on the movies could, and we just found one, she's a queen Goa'uld."**_

 _ **"They're the origin of the race, but she's like a, to put this gently, all the Greek gods came from one titan. His name was Cronus, and as I said she's the goddess of love, music and medical areas. But she's like every other woman now in the case of female turncoats, and with that. She's decided to, after Ra was killed to run his empire here on earth now, by creating a foothold now."**_

 _ **"Whoever mentioned me by name gave Sam the information via the internet, but to explain this in the way he said it now. All the sex goddess's were really all the same woman: Hathor, the Greeks identified her with Aphrodite, Ishtar of Babylon, Astarte of Syria, Ceres of Rome. Most of the mythology and she's well loved through all of it now, but there was late period in Egypt."**_

 _ **"Around the time our ancestors drove him off the planet, she was sent by Ra to destroy our race, but then he changed his mind. And they became enemies after that, before whoever their offshoot is, drugged her. And then locked her up in that sarcophagus, but according to legend, she had magical powers over men. So if they were soldiers, as, in almost every case, it described these guys, now."**_

 _ **"As drunk with her presence, that drug she used on us, is the control drug, but it took a much stronger dose, because I snapped out of it. And after she revealed that she was one of the origins for their race. But for whatever number the queens there were, the offshoot leader used to be one. But whatever her species name was now, means resistance, though they find out she's back."**_

 _ **"And they're going to be pissed right now, that one of the most hated queens, in their eyes, is back on the loose. But if the scientists that found her, didn't know this then, we have more technology of their's scattered across the globe and we have to find it and fast. But to put this bluntly now, as a queen and it's going on the insect metaphor: but bees, termites, wasps and ants now."**_

 _ **"She and her colleagues are queens, but for every 10,000 normal ones, there's one queen, 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood. And it helps to sense the presence of another host, jaffa or anything made of the mineral. 3) the queens were the ones that had the ability to turn humans into Jaffa, because they had a device that could do it and we got evidence to that now."**_

 _ **"Because Jack got turned into the first now, but their armies were made of human turned Jaffa. If they were queens, because they had the ability to turn them into drones. Before turning them into Jaffa, if they were soldiers, 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning. But for some that resisted like I did, they gave a stronger dose, to the person that resisted."**_

 _ **"And 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race. Which meant they chose a random man and mated with them, but as I helped kill Ra, she chose me and then turned him into a Jaffa."**_ he said and he nodded as he answered him. _**"Great, so that's why the girls had to take charge here now?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he went on.

 _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so, she chose you as the sperm donor, but you resisted, before she hit you with a second dose. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her and she hit you with another one, before Sam walked in. And saw you sitting there in shock Daniel, while the rest of us were acting as her army here now."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ he asked and he nodded. _**"Yes Sir, but whoever gave Sam that information just saved the entire planet. And with me indisposed at the moment, but whatever he said was right. She had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"And speaking of which who was the person that you got that information from exactly?"**_ Daniel asked and she explained that. _**"The name was Raynor, you know him?"**_ she asked and he straightened up at that. _**"Which Raynor there's five running loose out there, so I need to make sure, because my friend did a web-page. And my best friend at college was a Steven Derek Raynor, he did everything."**_

 _ **"But he works in the museum in Chicago, you get his first initial, because I need to make sure now, because by going to him. He just helped you save the planet with me indisposed here right now."**_ he asked and she nodded. _ **"His name is S. Raynor, Dr. S. Raynor, assistant to Dr. David A. Jordan."**_ she said and he sighed in relief at the news as he answered her gently at the news as he explained this to them.

 _ **"My mentor was like my parents and Catherine's father, a well noted Archaeologist. And his area of expertise is the same as my dad's, he's an Egyptologist. As to that, you notice that nearly every goa'uld we ran into is Ancient Egyptian?"** _he asked and they nodded. _ **"Well it's because there's more Egyptian deities then there were the others, like fifty in the ancient Egyptian."**_

 _ **"The mains ones we dealt with were Ra's family, who was Hathor and their son, Her'ur. But Ra's brother and rival was Apophis, by killing Ra we just pissed off his entire family. Even though Apophis had a different symbol, it doesn't matter, but Apophis was Ra's rival he ruled the night, and as a result. With the fact we killed the sun, we just hit an ever lasting dark period until we get rid of him."**_

 _ **"But their symbol was Horus, which is what Her'ur really is, his real name is Horus, as to that, with the fact her husband and his father is dead. They're exacting revenge on us for this and this foothold was exactly that. As to that, Steven and I are the foremost authorities on the Ancient Egypt and with that, if he knew, he'd love this job as much as I do right now, to see for real."**_

 _ **"The last time they saw me was before Catherine chose me and I opened up the gate."**_ he said and they nodded. _" **I take it you haven't spoken to them since you returned though you got in touch with Catherine when we found her husband?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah to protect them and I understand why you can't tell your spouses or children anything, I'm** **doing the same here."**_

 _ **"Leading into my lecture on that, and I was taking a hunch when I said that the pyramids were landing pedestals for their ships. Which I got evidence to that during the first mission two years ago, but I knew that once I said that, it was to get attention off me. Because I saw Charlie and Catherine listening to me from the back of the room that day, before the lecture broke so with it."**_

 _ **"So I can tell you what I was up to, before Catherine contacted me at the time, but the last time they saw me was in California now. S. Raynor is Dr. Steven Raynor, Sam, he's my best friend at the college, with him. As his partner, was my ex girlfriend Dr. Sarah Gardner, and our mentor. His name was Dr. David Adam Jordan, of his ten top students in his class, we were his prize pupils now."**_

 _ **"But while I decided to be a field man, they were working at the museum in Chicago, but they're as influential as I am. But to protect them now, I had to distance myself from them, once you called me, though now that we had this happen now, it's going to be necessary, but I'm relieved you found that. But it's a relief that if you can't go to me, then you can go to my friends now."**_

 _ **"But you went to my best friends at the college, with me out of commission here right now."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently at that. _**"Well now that I know that we better figure out if we're missing anything. so we can keep her locked out, b**_ _ **ecause if we do, we got trouble."** _she said and he nodded before his eyes widened then as he looked at Hammond then as he said it to him.

 _ **"Oh god, Uncle Darrel said we had built a prototype GDO, while I was gone."**_ he said and Hammond stood up at that as he checked the drawer behind his desk and checked all three and then slammed his hand on the file cabinet. _**"Damn it, it's gone."** _he said and they all stood up as Daniel said it for the five of them then firmly. ** _"Well the mission has gone to infiltration just to get it back, because I know where it is."_**

 _ **"And this calls for one thing and it's not the spec ops team, I don't have a choice."**_ he said and Warren stood up from the file cabinet. **_"General, the storyline after the movie activated, but he killed Ra, she's pissed her husband is dead. We just entered the first chapter here, but it's time, my double was framed. And for espionage, you know what I am asking, Sir."_** he said and Hammond nodded gently.

 _ **"No, no I see where you're going with that, but forget it, you're not going without us, Daniel."**_ Lou said and he sighed as he answered him. _ **"I'm the only one who speaks the language, you remember what I said, I speak 23 languages. I'm the only who can do it, General consider this my first mission in infiltration now. I've got an idea, but it's a case of cross and double cross now, Sir."**_

 _ **"The NID are going to see this as espionage, and we're traitors, but contact the seven and my godfather. I'm offering an idea that can guarantee assurance that they're about to suffer a psychosis, regarding you giving me their missions. But I resisted the mind control tactics and gained everything we needed. Just to prevent it twice, but now it's a case of cross and double cross so with that."**_

 _ **"Give me 4 hours and then come through, but trust me, we have to do this in one way, it's not going to take spec ops, all guns blazing. But brains over brawns, 3 step plan, remember when we did this to go through when we went to Chulak, before Teal'C killed the priest. So we do it again, but if we don't, they have the way through our iris, what happens if she gives it, to 'him'."**_

 _ **"He could come back and start culling us, we can't take that chance here."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"Alright whatever you're planning do it, but choose the members that should know about this, because I'm not telling the duo this. Not right now, it's between us, and whoever you choose, and the joint chiefs now, but NID is never finding out that you did this on your own right now."**_

 _ **"Son, I know we asked you to do that questioning, but asking you to be a plant for her again, and going alone."**_ he said and Daniel sighed. _**"General, I'm half soldier, I know you think I'm more valuable then Jack is. And it's because I have everything you need, but this mission is based on intellect. And not athletics, like always, to do the right thing we have to make decisions now."**_

 _ **"That we can't always live with now, and this is my first, but if I don't make it back you at least know I completed the mission and we have the prototype back."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"I know I said you were more then valuable, but that remark just made it more clear. Alright we have to make it seem that she's turned you suicidal, but better go to Warner for this, not Frasier."**_

 _ **"She can't be trusted right now at the moment, Warner worked here longer, he's dealt with the first emergency we had, with the goa'uld.'**_ he said and Warren looked out the window. _ **"Too late, we got several more volunteers offering to help out with the plan that Daniel has here, Sir."**_ he said and they nodded as they all looked out the window to see ten female officers, Siler, Warner and Harriman.

"Looking at this in a psychological point of view, this was dangerous, but he just suffered a trauma here, facing that trauma. That's worth facing it just to heal, but repeated injuries and us putting together a plan to prove these guys were losing their minds. And out of jealousy right now, but you resisted where they didn't as he got too close. And gets turned into a Jaffa and then took his anger and humiliation out on you right now."

"Before leaving on the mission, it's reporting it to us and Janet was being tested on this before she passed the test now." Carson said again and she nodded. "No kidding, I know you waited till now to tell me after the mission ended, because neither of us. Neither of us, would have allowed you to leave, after you suffered trauma. Bill's had been here longer and this was something he'd understand now, because he's the original CMO."

"Sending you back out would be a bad idea, especially with a concussion, but the sake of the entire planet was at stake, but then you return. And with several whip marks across your back, your body took enough abuse from this situation. I don't give a damn what the sextet said, what you did displayed high moral fiber, you were strong mentally. And emotionally and you faced the trauma, that was healthy, you had to test me now."

"We've been together for seven months, it was time to put things to the test, in whether or not I knew you enough to know that this was fake or real. And I passed the test, for you, I'm one of a trio you love like sisters." Janet said and he nodded. _**"Here's your first training session son, but never mind real injuries just use whatever scars. That you had to test them with as they prove which side they belong too now."**_

 ** _"But I need to call up the 10 and the president and we arrange this, but I want you back in here 90 minutes. So set up the trap, and test Frasier while you're at it, if she's with us or not."_ **Hammond said to him gently. ** _"Then I'm testing her and him right now, on her fore-sight of telling the difference between it being faked. Faked or real right now, this is now a test of trust and friendship right now."_**

 _ **"If she immediately calls McKenzie than she's unfit to serve on this base, but Warner is who I choose as my new doctor. And if that does happen, he's a major and been here longer, aside from right now. And I'm the next rank down, but I'm working undercover here, so trust me I can get it done. It's been seven months since the base activated the acts of trust and frienship are the key."**_

 _ **"I'll make it back Sir, I promise, but right now this is a test of telling the difference between what is real and fake now. So if she takes it without questioning it, she doesn't have what it takes to work here. And as for him, he needs 10 months to a 2 years in mental health, if he starts running us ragged. When if I continue bringing in more results then they do, him and his friends."**_

 _ **"Though for the entire joint chiefs and I'm working for them now, it's enough we need to have him committed to mental health. If he throws me up in his place, and puts her at risk of a rapist, because he can't take the memories right now at the moment. But if we start training kids younger this us, this is part of the training now at the moment here now starting now here."**_

 _ **"But telling the difference between what's real or not, if you're a medical officer. And if she's more interested in talking then paying attention to cross examination here"**_ he said and he nodded. _ **"You're right, seven months it's time to put the acts of trust and friendship to the test on the base. And you gained mine immediately, but the right of passage wasn't Tuplo, it's Hathor right now."**_

 _ **"Do it, but use a bag of blood for this, I'm not having a real scar across your arm, so we can do stage acting in this son, just make it look real, kiddo."**_ he said and they nodded. **_"That's not needed, there already is one, but rule 1) if there's plenty of old scars, use the ones in the places needed for the subterfuge now."_** he said and showed him his wrist and they saw a faint scar there and Hammond nodded.


	22. SGA Discussions VII In Denial

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Before the follow up chapters ties up the alternate reality now in their timeline.** **But this chapters and the next 9 are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **There's going to be 1/3 of the aftermath of Hathor showned but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 35 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 22: Relationship** **Truths Part I: The Chosen And Truths III**

 **Timeline and Alternate Reality Discussions Continued:**

 ** _"That looks 28 to 29 years old."_** Hammond said and Daniel nodded. **_"It is Sir, he gained it after falling through thin ice, long story."_** Warren said and he nodded. "Well this explains why you wanted to be the one to go in to get him out on Taldor. He's your best friend and adopted brother, your parents are the best of friends." Hammond said and they both nodded as Hammond gave the order then gently at that remark.

 ** _"Do it, bag of blood, and the sacrificial knife you were studying, so stage acting here for these guys. Especially if they're about to lose it out of jealousy that I gave their missions to you."_** he said and they left the room. As they returned to the infirmary and Daniel showed her his wrist. **_"Where'd you get this scar from?"_** Sam asked and the duo sighed as Jared answered that as he and Anna looked at each other.

 ** _"Accidental injury with the skates when we were cubs actually, not realizing he still had them on after falling through thin ice. He tried to curl into a ball to keep warm, wrapped his arms around his lower legs and one of the blades sliced his arm. And barely missed the artery, but we were barely 4 years old at the time, but a couple days later he got hit with pneumonia, and to put it bluntly."_**

 ** _"It scared our parents and our father's coach and his friends out of their wits, our legal guardians in Saint Louis. In truth aside from our parents, it was the trio who did the Manneheim case, the doctor that Bowdern called in and Archbishop Hume. Before you ask, my full name is Jared Carl Dillon Warren, Daniel Nicholas Jackson, Jared Dillon Warren."_** He said and she nodded in shock.

 _ **"And good to have you back brother, next question is where was our third exactly."**_ Daniel said smiling in delight at him and he smiled back at him. **_"Well_** **w** ** _here's our green ranger when you need them right now, we got 5, we just need our 6th."_** Anna asked and Sam started laughing at that. "Answer we got them 5 years later before we reset the clock and he joins the gang in 1977 at the moment."

"And to answer your other question, she was standing directly in front of us all that time now, we just never realized it now, but you and me bro. But we got three, we just need Bill and Kev added to the team until we add John, Beth, Teyla and Rod next." Warren said smiling and they put their hands out and clapped them in a stack. And then pumped once smiling gently at each other and they all looked at each other gently at that remark.

"That was part was of the conversation, cubs?" Hammond asked smiling with a bemused smile on his face and the sextet nodded to him. "Yeah it was Uncle George, we just dropped the bomb in truths and since he hadn't seen my father yet. Although he made contact with him and Uncle Darrel, I dropped the bomb and told her the truth. Of that injury, as well as the added truth, we're connected to the Jesuit order in Saint Louis."

"Our father's coach was the priest that did the case and my real name, but Jared Carl, Dillon, Warren." he said and Hammond smiled and nodded gently to that remark. "Daniel add the manila folder of the blueprints to the base to the image. We're making it clear that we just set up her, and the NID and their moles for failure here, regarding you." Addison ordered and he nodded to the order gently and added that image then gently.

As he looked at Warner who nodded as Hammond walked into the room then. **_"Danny, do this in a way I would do it if I was there to train you myself right now. Because we have one chance to get it right, but it's being smart about it."_** Hammond said and he nodded as he looked at him gently at that. "That actually felt really good now, just dropping the formality and you using my childhood nickname.

"And with it, Uncle George, you guys trusting me to do this without need for violence. I had Bra'tac with me, his training me started with this." he said and Hammond nodded to him at that. _**"General just consider this as you're training me as a civilian version to the joint chiefs right now. So with that it's thinking like a officer of the joint chief, but the act is intellect over athletics."**_ he said and Hammond nodded gently.

As they fast forwarded it to him in his office with a knife and a bag of blood, as he grabbed the knife he collected in the artifacts he was working on and cut the bag open. _**"Stage acting with an old scar left over best needed now in this, well time for a test in the case of their acts keeping their minds closed. And their emotions being worn on their shoulders, I'm not the one that hurt a team mate."**_

 _ **"And on two occasions, because I can control my anger or jealousy, but you, Jack, need serious help. because you're taking your anger out on others, you break a window, out of anger. There's no getting around the facts you need help right now, and if this works. It's a test as we see that your envy, anger and jealousy knows no bounds."**_ they heard as he gripped the knife firmly at that.

And dipped the ceremonial knife into it, and gently touched to blade to his wrist, as he spread the line across his wrist, before Jack walked into the room. "Yeah okay, move it to when you were acting as though she called you to her, and when you and the quintet were doing this. Because I want to see the response between you three, and especially between you and my daughter." Jacob said and he nodded as they landed on that.

 ** _"Daniel!"_** Hammond called out from the control room and he ran up to join him as he passed him a folder. ** _"The trap is set, Addison ordered you give her these, we need to make it look like we're doing espionage and were helping her. But in reality, we just set her up for her downfall now."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Sergeant activate the gate, but turn off the alarm."_** he said and Walter nodded to him gently.

 _ **"Guys give me two hours, I'm making contact with Bra'tac, he's on Chulak, but I need his help to complete this, but two hours and at most four. Then come through, I've got to make it seem as though I belong to her, but you know me honey."**_ he said to Sam and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he looked down at that as he hid a smile as Sam did the same at that as he said it.

 _ **"Love you, honey, I'll come back for you, I promise, I belong to you, baby, always."**_ he said softly and she smiled as she hugged him then, as he kissed her cheek and she smiled as he let her go. As Teal'C and Hammond hid a smile at the way he was with her as he got into his robes for the mission to Chulak. As he nodded to the guards that were acting as jaffa priests, as they got ready to go and to them, he nodded.

 ** _"Don't turn the alarm on yet and lock the doors down under the duo's floors, and Frasier's. Until she decides to double it into why she didn't find blood on that wrist, but reactivate in 40 minutes. And give me two hours and I'll send Bra'tac to send you a message and we did it."_** he said and Walter nodded to the orders. " ** _Dial it up Sergeant."_** Daniel said and he nodded as he shut off the intercom.

As it activated then and Daniel signaled to the sextet of guards with him and they walked through and they set the clock for 40 minutes as the clock ended. **_"Alright activate the alarm now, Sergeant!"_** Hammond said and he slammed his hand on the emergency alarm at that. They saw five guards come running into the control room and Hammond and Sam both nodded with firm looks as it jumped forward one hour at that news.

Seeing the annoyed look on Jack's face, Jacob nodded firmly to that, as Sam, Hammond and Teal'C exchanged knowing looks at that. As Sam gave a few gestures to Hammond and he nodded as she and Teal'C left the room and then fifteen minutes later. They were dressed in uniform as Jack and Makepeace got ready to leave. And Janet came running in then as it zoomed in on her face and Janet saw at the look of realization on her face.

 ** _"Hold it you two, Colonel, you're deactivated until further notice right now by medical and psychiatric orders pending evaluation for attacking a team mate. And for espionage of helping the enemy, joint chiefs and AMRIID's orders."_** Janet said sharply and they looked at her in shock. **_"Espionage, I didn't do anything to warrant that charge!"_ **he snapped at her in shock and Sam crossed her arms.

 ** _"General I explained that your case was the same as Picard's, regarding Wes on the tv show, regarding Daniel. We're still being affected by Nem's screwing around with us last month right now, so to you the fact that she got to you this easily. Can be forgiven, but you followed unspoken orders by them, regarding her, we needed information here as we saw what kind of powers she has."_**

 ** _"But the duo got the brunt of it, but you're a seasoned general, thirty years in the military as you said. That gives you instincts they don't have, but instead of being turned into another stooge for her. You instead turned that around decided to help us girls deal with it, but you're free to go, regarding this."_** she said and Hammond nodded in relief to that as he answered her, looking into her eyes.

 ** _"So to them, I can be forgiven here, but the fact they locked you up, because Daniel. And I, got to the root cause of what the hell she was and followed direct orders here. I maybe have been compromised, but I was still following direct orders in their eyes. And to them we're free to go, but these two can't, because they're actively assisting her, and he attacked Danny, again, right now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Darrel gave specific orders and he's on thin ice already after bringing back the virus and then again after breaking the window on the drivers side of my car. Leaving too soon and now this, to Darrel and Jake, Colonel O'neill is the traitor?"_** he said and she nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, that's their direct opinion, to them Jack was now her chosen, meant to destroy the base by being her first ever Jaffa."_**

 ** _"He actually walked right in there and was waiting to be presented with his symbiote, but he was her first new Jaffa. He then attacks Daniel, because Daniel threw it in his face that if he'd just use his head over his muscles and hormones. Then he wouldn't keep getting into these predicaments, the military FBI have placed him under arrest for espionage, right now, and to answer you, Colonel."_**

 ** _"Didn't you, I did say that when CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat, they never trust them, they watch them like a hawk. Daniel followed orders, and by keeping an eye on her, learning what she was, and by pretending to act as a sperm donor. But he was raped by her, you then arrested us for attempting to neutralize her, so what do you call that?"_ **she asked sternly to him and they froze.

 ** _"You want evidence right now to the contrary?"_** Janet said with a stern growl and they nodded as Jack felt his heart pounding at that as they watched Hathor try to seduce Daniel. And his grabbing her arm, before she hit him a second time, as they saw the struggle in the bedroom. **_"Oh god, no wonder he said that, he resisted as hard as he could, against her mind control."_** Hammond said, sitting in the chair next to her.

 ** _"Yeah and this was Jack at the moment."_** she said, pulling a second image up of her, Anna, Janet and the other female officers as well as Teal'C attempting to arrest her. **_"And before you say it, you set yourself up to get knocked out by me Sir. As to why its that it was you, and dad, who taught me distraction and division, when I was a cadet myself at the time."_** she said and he smiled proudly at that as Jacob hid a smile.

 ** _"Your father is a general, Captain Carter?"_** Teal'C repeated and she nodded. **_"Yeah a general and General Hammond's best friend, the general, he's my godfather."_** she said and they nodded in shock. "We were born and raised military brats growing up, then again that's why she went to our fathers and General Carter to report in. She knew the channels as I made the same call to my father." Warren said and she nodded to him.

Watching her getting ready to arrest Hathor, they saw her in the jaccuzzi. ** _"She just did it, and was preparing to spawn, I think it was close to 5 hours. When in a incubation period before a queen can spawn here now. But I was getting ready to arrest her, when she gave out the order."_** she said as Hathor looked up and gave the order. ** _"Sergeant activate the audio."_** Hammond said and he tapped several keys.

 ** _"Ring tel nok."_** she said and they saw themselves appear at that. **_"No, no that can't be, how could he resist her and we can't?!"_** Makepeace shouted in shock as they saw him and O'neill on both sides of Hammond as she touched Jack's back in a caress and Jack swallowed hard. ** _"Stand down Captain Carter, unless you plan to kill us."_** Hammond said to her, and she nodded as she heard a new tone in his voice at that.

"Once I was out of range the dose wore off as I got Daniel alone and told him to get as much information on her as possible, Sam. But that's what my tone really meant to you, make the connection, the duo have committed treason now. While every other officer is as drugged as I was, but the duo are like Jean Luc and Will on the show." he said and she nodded as they kept it going at that as they heard a cold smile in Jack's tone to her.

 ** _"Is this anyway to treat a guest, Captain?"_** he asked her and Jack swallowed hard at that and Beckett nodded. "You want to explain that attitude, Colonel?" Picard asked crossing his arms and they swallowed hard. "Because everything they told you is so far off the bat it doesn't even touch first base, you two. You wanted to kill someone simply because they resisted where you can't, your kind." Addison said and the trio paled then.

"See the truth here, do you see the truth, there was no helping the enemy right now, look at him, he's working for us." Jumper said as they saw him on the phone with the sextet, before discussing things with Hammond, regarding what she was. Just as the realization came into his eyes, as they discussed a sting operation. And Daniel sighed, as he lead her into the gate room and the quintet swallowed hard as Carson repeated that.

"Look at that, see the truth, James, you were lied to all this time, but that was faked in his case, and how do you explain this!" Carson said as he grabbed Jack's arm and exposed the scar from his suicide attempt 12 years prior and Mckenzie paled. "Daniel show them Jack's attempted suicide regarding his stint." Redford said and Jack shouted it out as they knew everything he tried to deny for Mckenzie was about to land him in jail.

"No, don't!" He said and Daniel activated it as Mckenzie saw his trying to drain it by grabbing a straight razor, before he did it for real. As they saw him hit the artery and there was blood spurting out of his arm, before Redford grabbed a towel. And wrapped his wrist tightly, as the duo arrived as they got him in the operating room. Before getting him into restrainsts and Mckenzie swallowed hard at that as he tried to clear his mind.

'No, no focus, Jackson is the one who needs to be discharged from the base program, not Colonel O'neill, Jackson, it's Jackson. Not O'neill.' they saw him thinking as Daniel played back the conversation between them. **_"Untie me, Jason, don't do this."_ **he said weakly and they heard a cold tone in Redford's voice as he answered him. **_"You did it to yourself, Jack."_** he said and Jack shook his head at that remark firmly in denial at that.

 **_"No I didn't."_ **he said and Redford said it firmly. "Daniel our conversation was yours only without the alien technology, so word for word right now." he said and Daniel nodded. "Names aside from you and Tom, so I can alter it it to your memories of this situation. Because my scenario was a total match up to his, only he tried to kill me, but like always, this a was a trap." he asked and he explained that to him gently then.

"It was me, Hatchison, Tom, and Nurse Connor, but with him in withdrawal this crossed a line and we decided. That until he was through the worst of the withdrawal, he's staying in restrainsts and until he had his head on straight he's off the team and deactivated." he said and Daniel smirked as he echoed his answer to that. ** _"Then who did, was it Tom, me, or Hatchison, don't tell me Nurse Connor gave that scalpel_** ** _to you."_**

 ** _"What about an invisible enemy, that's the only conceivable explanation right now._** ** _And into why a member of my team would slash his wrists."_ **he said and the Maggie, Perry and Jefferson crossed their arms as they were watching this next to him. **_"No she didn't."_ **Jack said and Redford said it with a stern growl. **_"There are no cowards on Alpha 10 unit."_ **He said to him sternly at thwt and he sighed at that.

 ** _"My, my fault."_** he said and Reynolds heard his voice say it coldly. ** _"Damn right."_** he said and then finished it then. **_"What did you think you were doing, what you think suicide is the best way to handle this. Alright I'm not taking any chances here and I can't trust you enough to not hurt yourself. And until you got your head on straight, you're off my team."_ **he said and as he ended it at that remark firmly.

As they saw Carson walk into the room with a clipboard and he paled at that. **_"Whatever you want, I don't want to talk about it, or Frank, he abandoned me!"_** he snapped and Carson set his clipboard on the rolling chair. ** _"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter here, I just need to check the damage."_** he said and he nodded to the duo, who restrained Jack as he untied the gauze wrap as he saw 30 stitches then.

 ** _"How much did he lose, because this was directly to an artery?"_** He asked and Jack swallowed hard. **_"3/4's of it, if I hadn't arrived in there, then he's have died on the table, but I made my choice until he's got his head on straight. It's he's gone section 8 and has to be discharged from Alpha unit 10. Out of a schizo effective, regarding duty to the truth, we couldn't return to get him back."_**

 ** _"And without us getting caught too, but he's going to have face that truth, he can't and he's screwed up for life after that. General, I suggest you report this to his future team mate if it's civilian so we have a scientist watching him. And just in case he flips out if he suffers a flashback on another mission."_** Redford said and Carson nodded gently in agreement as he looked at Mckenzie as he said to him.

"Screwed up for life, those were his exact words to me and I happened to agree with him on that, I ordered a psyche evaluation done on him. And before he ever set foot through that gate, and again leading into my orders to my nephews and niece. Said orders if there was any sign of mental instability I want to know about it. And he has 7 in the side of 8 months leading into 989, Colonel, Darrel and I said it together, as did Dillon."

"With that evidence given, I see in your eyes, you want to ignore that evidence, James, but to you it's in reverse. Daniel is the crazy one, O'neill is the straight, but that's your psychosis, but I'm one of 3 other players his parents were friends with. And believe me, I had enough of your ridiculing my cub, and simply because he did what we told him to do. That he gets results that don't call for violence and, most importantly, he is stronger."

"Way more then your black ops and NID patients buster, but look at Daniel now, does he seem crazy, dangerous, or out of control." he said with a low, stern growl at him, as the quintet, Kinsey and Woolsey saw him using his powers like a mental tension ball. Looking at the evidence before him, he tried to focus on what he saw, on the knife. And knowing as he said it they were screwed, as they watched the 7 as he was trying to deny it.

Thinking over their own close call with her son Claire looked at Carson then. "Jake you mind about doing counseling for him, after the accident and close call. Because the nightmares are going to be bad that he's going to need either the guys, dad or the quartet looking after him leading into Halloween. And he needs the ten of you to recover completely, before we get out of the hospital here." she said and Carson gave a nod.

"Whoa, damn it Felger, stop playing with that or you're going to destroy the entire base!" they heard and Daniel quickly called out at that. "What's wrong now Radek?" he called out and the Czechoslovakian scientist walked into the room. "He's trying to do upgrades on Major Carter's work on the generator, Colonel. But at the rate this is going he keeps this up and it's going to kill us." he said and Daniel nodded as he patted his shoulder.

"Radek the new base we have set up is having our officer's children running loose, though in school, but you're living surrounded by children, in addition to us. But our kids are well behaved, so you mind right now, about having my son or daughter. Or just Robby, teaching you languages when you need a translation for it?" he asked and Radek Zelenka shook his head and as he answered him as he sighed as he said it then.

Before he could say it a flash appeared and 3 children of around 8 to 9 years old appeared, as they saw a boy and two little girls. Getting a better look at the boy, Claire looked at the image of her son as a child and smiled. "There's no way he could be anyone else, the resemblance to you son is so clear that it's clear who his father is. And the girls look like their mother, but it's clear in resemblance." Mel said, smiling in shock then.

"That's what you looked like as a child?" John said and he nodded. "Yeah, and I know who they are." he said as Sarah said for both of them. "Whoa, Danny, Sam, Annie, is that you?" Sarah asked and they looked at them and smiled. "Yeah mom it's us, and hello Dr. Zelenka we're the children of General and Drs. Jackson. I'm Danny Junior and these are my sisters Samantha Claire, and Anna Janet." he said and the man gave a gentle smile.

"So what am I expecting once I'm always surrounded by you three and whoever else who grew up a scientist in the field, kids?" he asked and Annie chuckled. "Dad was right, to us, we prefer being books worms to watching the trash they show on tv right now. Our family being a family of archeologists, and linguists, we love to read and study. As for sports now we like basketball, tennis, racquetball and volleyball, in truth now."

"And when was your nephew born exactly?" she asked and he sighed. "A year or so after you were and I'm guessing you are from next year too, or 2005. If you're 8 years old and brother and sister are 9, correct?" he asked and Danny explained that to him. "We are, but if dad pulls you in early enough you with us from the time we're 18 months old. And to our current age after that, in truth this was why Picard had a problem with kids now."

"Not our version, but my grandson's version, he was never around kids that much until he met and had a reunion with Beverly's son. Dad just told us that the show was no show at all, but all true, that's our future now, we give the origins to these problems. Problems being why the heck, my squadron hates J.J. so much and they show the long term consequences as a result of 6 generations of bad blood." he said and Samantha said it.

"Doctor I understand, regarding your nephew, but to get passed it's best if you're always around us as you see us when like we are now. But again, once you get to know us will that be a problem once always surrounded by us let alone Tommy. And the rest of the colony's kids." she asked and he shook his head as he looked at her. "No, but my sister has a kid and he breaks things, but being around you kids and watching you grow up."

"And seeing you kids as budding scientists." he said, seeing a gentle look on their eyes and he smiled as he looked at his version. "No I'm fine with that Colonel, so our department is being set up first in Antarctica at the Dome, that's covering our base. And we're dressed in our star trek uniforms along with our colored jackets with it. And then once on Atlantis we're dressed in our sector colors for life after, and I'll be honest here."

"I'll be glad once we got half the generators off the base, but he keeps this up and he's being shipped back to MIT later. As we learned Naquada technology in 1989, and it's a better version, safe version, no radiation, no nothing. As we have the Tok'ra, Tollan and the Asgard training us in this stuff, but to us. It's no threat and force regarding our guests, those guests are enemies of the goa'uld." Radek said and the 10 nodded firmly.

"Well at the moment once we test that shield at least we won't have to deal with any uninvited guests that come through." Elizabeth said and Danny smiled. "Yeah that's an understatement, Aunt Beth, then again, once was enough here at the SGC. And we don't need repeaters of that this soon, after getting settled." he said and she chuckled to that. "Alright watch it wise guy, this is neither the time nor place for jokes like that."

"Right now once we get set up and with you on the operations deck, surrounded by me, your parents and his team. But be careful and don't touch anything until we get to the surface. And Elizabeth, 20% of the scientists in every country involved in the stargate program are checking out our department, the base, we're ready Colonel, Elizabeth." They heard from Peter Grodin and they both nodded as he walked into the room.

"Yes and you just took the words right out of my mouth right now, but this is neither the time nor place for remarks like this when we realized the power is running low right now. And before we switch out the batteries once we get there right now at the moment, there Peter." Rodney said and John and Elizabeth nodded bemused at that. "Alright subject change, all of you relax right now, but again, kids what happened if you came to see us."

"Danny, girls what the heck is going on if you traveled back to this year?" Daniel asked and he smiled. "Atlantis contingency plans right now dad, but you were training me to take over the family business, military training while the girls followed mom. But the said people we ran afoul and that tried to attack home during that hurricane. They're called the Genii, basically they're like us, act as farmers, but underneath the farmer exterior."

"They're dangerous in military tactics, but that's one problem we can eliminate by never going to their home planet. Because their psychotic military officer runs afoul of Uncle John and he's got a death warrant on his head by Atlantis after that. As for the intars, you had a batch created that acted like laser tag and some of the guys my age. And up to Rob's and Tommy's are using these in military training, when in play time."

"We got them as minimum stun and keep them like that, but for a raid like the one that the Genii are about to pull and they're at maximum stun." he said and Daniel nodded. "I hope the crew locked up the real weapons for real emergencies starting now. As to why I'm saying this, because those are for the real threats, so nobody mistakes a real one. And for a intar and accidentally shoots themselves." Caldwell said and he nodded to him.

"I know of the Genii, but they always hid their calm exterior by acting as farmers." Teyla said and they nodded. "Well there's always first time for everything, once they see their rivals in strength and technology they start getting jealous. But instead of death and destruction, it's we knock out or disable, so two problems are easy to deal with. But we prevent wraith from waking up by disabling their queen in the hive you ended up in."

"And two, to prevent us from crossing the Genii, we bring enough food to last us 10 years in consumbles and supplies to grow our own crops and live stocks after that. The others we just dig through it once piece at a time, if the kids want to play around with intars. Then we create their own versions, that go up to mid to medium stun and only that, until whoever decides to get into military training wants to join the security crew."

"But son, until you're 15 you're just in practice training, before we go to on the job, I want you to focus on your true self, instead of the other side of you, okay. But we keep the name in the family, I'm first, you're next and we got 4 more generations. To go through until we reach the captain's version of our legacy." Daniel said and Danny nodded. "I will dad, and we'll see you soon." he said and they hugged the trio at that.

"Hey son, pop quiz, what's the best way to defeat the enemy here when you end up on board the ship about to attack the planet. Is it A) go to straight up attacks, B) arrest the leader of the incursion, C) try to destroy the engines too soon. Or D) stay under cover and wait till they're back in range of earth, and go to a tactic. That the enemy doesn't understand and with the help of your ally's mentor?" Landry asked and he chuckled then.

"D) stay undercover, and plant charges, without drawing attention to yourself, once in range of earth, make contact with the Jaffa leader of the ship you're on. Two birds, one stone tactic, but plant C-4 all over the ship in areas that create secondary explosions. Plant one on the gate, destroy the engines on the secondary ship, direct the two closer together, and jump ship and blow it." he said and Picard chuckled as he answered that.

"You're just like your father, he came to that very decision, but you're a definite mini me to your father, I can see this easily. But if this is what having your family in the military and stargate program is going to be like now. I see you three: you, Samantha and Teal'C junior are going to be the salvation of earth and the entire universe. in all generations." he said and he watched a gentle look cross the near 10 year old's face gently.

"Maybe, but only time will tell, but in the mean time we have to get back to our present, take care mom, dad, guys, we love you." Annie said and they nodded as they hugged them as they disappeared. "Well that helps now, we just prevent them from running afoul of us by bringing 10 years worth of food. And close to 10,000,000,000 one liter water bottles for the storm." Elizabeth said and the entire group going to Atlantis nodded firmly.

"Well Daniel's plan certainly works better then waiting till the last damn minute, because we don't go through now and they do attack later, how are you going to feel. But that decision you came to just barely destroyed us, Senator, as did trying to blow them up from the outside and you wasted 10lbs of naquada on a doomed attempted. While Daniel's try got it right at the first shot and he saved earth, because of his abilities."

"What you tried in destroying the ship on the outside never worked, you had to blow it on the inside, he got us information in ways that don't call for violence. I don't care that you're jealous, that is no excuse for attempted murder and neither is claiming. That you're innocent when under her control, but my queen, jaffa traitor. Screw excuses there is no taking the words back, young man." Hammond said sternly and Dillon finished that.

"There is no use denying the truth to what you see here before you, gentleman, Daniel was serving as double agent. You been lied to for 4 years and nothing you ever said changed her mind, and to you, it's that he's humiliated you once too often. It's if there was one sure way to kill my patient, my cub, adopted son, it's using his research against him, well it didn't and he's a Lieutenant Colonel." Dillon said and he swallowed hard then.

"You kidnapped me and turned me into a drone, so I could agree with you regarding him, and the sarcophagus was made clear, shall we review that right now again." Janet said moving into the older trio's circle and they swallowed hard at that. Without waiting for an answer to that remark she gave a nod to Daniel and they reactivated it. **_"Guys, I think these lunatic's finally lost their damn minds right now, so our one chance."_**

 ** _"Is a cross and double cross, if Jack's one of them, time to test him right now, and that's not if Janet is up to taking a secondary test right now in this case._** ** _And Frasier with him now, but, Jared, if we were our fathers, I think you know what they would do, but M.D., archeologist. What do we have that Jack doesn't, because our father are scholars?"_** he asked and they smiled firmly at the remark.

 ** _"It's a way to think our way out of the box, aside from that Jerry._** ** _He just handed me this as well, we think Makepeace is our mole, that's true and that's 2 on the base._** ** _And the rest of us are clean here, but 4/5's of our new squadron, we're just missing our fifth whoever it might be now at the moment now. But us, I wish Bill was here, he'd be just as good at this, and as would Charlie."_**

 ** _"But who's going to be the bait exactly."_** he asked and Daniel sighed. **_"Not again man, damn Daniel, you keep doing this and sooner or later, that's going to kill you._** ** _Or will kill you, you're not indestructible bro, you have got to stop doing this right now."_** Warren said, resting his hand on his shoulder gently, protectively then. ** _"Time to get your father's on the line guys, honey, but no one but us."_**

 ** _"The joint chiefs and your father's and Matheson now, can know we planned this."_** he said and they nodded, before a light flash lit up the room and standing in front of them was Omac. **_"Hey Omac, how are you doing with Lya?"_** she asked and he smiled at her. **_"We're doing fine, thank you for you asking, Captain Carter, Dr. Jackson. But if you wish to test him, Frasier and your marine counterpart._**

 ** _"Then suggest you head for Delaris, their way of entertainment are chairs that act like virtual reality. So anything you want or you can imagine, so we let him try and get himself out._** ** _But you and Captain Carter know what to do, like you helped us, do it again, for his people, as there's a single conductor there. The one closest to the stargate, he's addicted to maintaining full control over it."_**

 ** _"As he is determined to keep his people under lock and key on his planet."_** He said and the couple nodded to him. **_"Captain Carter, you know about Dr. Jackson's life, and prior to the program, well this is likely going to cut even further back, a piece now._** ** _That was blocked out, Doctor Jackson I'm sorry, but you have to reopen that wound."_** he said to her and they nodded as he sighed as he said it.

 ** _"I found Jared and I found Matheson, but what's left was a memory I never wanted to remember. Mom and dad, I understand, but if he refuses to accept orders that I jumped the red tape. He's screwed now when Hammond realizes it, now, and that's not if, now._** ** _They try their own plan here, though they do and they're really screwed now, Omac if you have a connection on this planet."_**

 ** _"Tell them to drag out another memory of his past prior to Abydos now, any mission that was a failure. I don't care, it just needs to be made clear that he's out of his damn mind, Mckenzie is doing this in reverse. And of what Carson said about me for Jack, so it's time, it's time to make it clear, he's_** ** _been skirting his way around this, he crosses this line and there's no going back, no going back."_**

 ** _" And we need a vacation right now anyway,_** ** _he never got psyche eval either, so that just helps even more."_** he said and they nodded to that. **_"Speaking of which, get our fathers and Dr. Carson in here, time to set up the trap. So we tell them, they tell Jumper, Jumper tells Addison and the president. And, if this puts me at risk, it's our only chance, we pretend we never told my father, General Carter."_**

 ** _"And until we drop the act."_ **she said and he nodded as 5 flashes lit up the room and Jacob, Dillon, Ferretti and Matheson, as well as Carson appeared the room. _**"Whoa, alright baby, what's going on here if you sent for me?"**_ Jacob asked her and she smiled. ** _"Dad, I'd like you to meet my best friend and imprint, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, and our friends, their fathers you already know, but the truth."_**

 ** _"Have you viewed a new tv show on showtime called Stargate SG-1, and two of the characters are carrying my and Uncle's George's names?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah I have, but what does that..., oh my god, you're not telling me that's what you been doing all this time. Davis and Tapping are portraying you guys in the program, it's true."_ **he asked her and she nodded to him gently, smiling.

 ** _"Yeah it's true dad, this was the only way to tell you the truth, compare it to the tv show and now you know, but Daniel has saved earth once too often. And the reason for the summons, is about to try and kill him, because he's humiliated them once too often. And it's started with our team leader and his marine counterpart."_ **She said and Jacob nodded as he crossed his arms firmly at that.

"Danny, make the changes from here as this is the new episode version of the new timeline as we set the trap for them. And fortunately they're never goung to remember this conversation until after you're on Atlantis, as Jack is deactivated in 2005. And before the Ori come into the picture, while everyone else we arrest in NID. The Trust, is arrested and thrown in a Siberian Gulag after this." Addison said and he nodded as he altered it.

 ** _"Whoa, whoa, wait a second, Dillon Warren and Darrel Matheson, I remember the conversation, but the little boy I met and we got him to open up to us. And immediately, named both of you by our ranks of that age, guys, Daniel what's your full name, son?"_** he asked and and Daniel explained that to him then. ** _"Daniel Nicholas Jackson, General Carter, my parents, but if we met before now."_**

 **"Then does this book look familiar?"** he said digging a book out as he showed them the cover and she leaned back at that. _**"Cross Pollinization Of Ancient Cultures, by Drs. Melburn and Claire Jackson, Yeah that looks familiar alright, but to confirm where my thoughts are heading here, I can go into that in a second. son. Alright baby, let me have it right now, but the phone call on Makepeace and O'neill."**_

 ** _"Gathering certain details right now from this, I'm guessing this is the reason you called me up at the pentagon then Sam, because if is. Well then I'm not changing my original decision on your team leader, he's working for the enemy. And this is war at the moment, but you son, you show the type of traits, I showed when I was your age, so with that, guys, is this about that queen."_**

 ** _"So you're phoning me about Hathor, that's true as well, he committed espionage, by become her whatever you call it, her top soldier. And he threw his anger and humiliation at himself at Daniel and knocking him into the wall. And the blow was hard enough to give him a concussion. And we yanked them off duty and Daniel went to get the prototype back and salvaged the situation."_**

 ** _"And with your people councilor?"_** Jacob asked and the trio all nodded to him. _**"Yeah it's true Jake, Daniel snapped out of the second he realized what she was. Deciding to follow unspoken orders by us, George and the rest of the sextet, he became a double agent. And risked a trauma getting us all the information we'd ever need on her and her counterparts."**_ Ferretti said and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"But Daniel reported Jack for attempted murder, espionage and helping a enemy in a time of war, it's these books actually, that are the true reason. They all flipped out and NID is code for military CIA, and he's committed espionage. By offering himself as her first prime, and Daniel was following orders, his wrist was a faked injury that happened when they were 3 years old, long story."_**

 ** _"But they've been trying to turn this around, because they're beyond humiliated at the fact Daniel withstood it and they can't. Jake, Dillon and I are his legal guardians, we've been looking for him for years. Just before Catherine chose him and brought him into the program, but Daniel's orders. They are search out a new livable planet in case we get targeted by whoever the gate belonged."_**

 ** _"But West dragged Jack out of retirement and gave him black ops orders of search out any threat to earth, and found any blow up the stargate. Hathor's mate happens to be the said threat, her mate was Ra, though doing that. It's he just made it worse, by killing one, he's got the system lords on our heads now."_ **Dillon added and his eyes narrowed sternly as Daniel looked at the duo smiling then.

" ** _Uncle Dillon, Uncle Darrel, god I missed you guys."_** Daniel said smiling as they grinned and pulled him into a hug. **_"We missed you too, Danny, it's going to be fine now, but let me take a guess, the act of testing the jealousy in the duo. This is now a case of cross and double cross, and Omac, and you kids. You're testing his psychological state, regarding you, and them with him, at the moment."_**

 ** _"You followed orders as a double agent, pretending to be a sperm donor and bringing her the plans to create the base. And they, he and Makepeace, committed espionage and by willingly offering themselves as her Jaffa. And they were competing for the rule of first prime."_** Matheson asked and the trio nodded and he shook his head, smiling, as he and Dillon exchanged bemused smiles.

 ** _"Just like your father, we would choose this same situation, but yes we agree with you right now, but son, it's time you went to make a visit to the trio. Though you left to go to our alma mater a few weeks ago, go back to Chesterfield a second time. Coach maybe gone, but the guys aren't, it's been a long time, but it's time for a reunion."_** Dillon said and he nodded sighing at that.

 ** _"I knew you were going to say that, but Omac thinks I should have to face that memory, he suggests heading for a planet called Delaris. But our name for it is P7J-989, chosen person to play this character, who, ironically. Is also addicted to being on the holodeck, once we create this episode. Is Reginald Barcley, once we see this guy's demeanor, later."_** he said and Sam started laughing at that news.

 ** _"The mission and goal of the mission is unlocking more of his traumatizing memories. So we got a full field report here, saying he's psychologically unfit for duty. And needs to be under your personal watch as of now, Uncle Jake, but one chance to get it right now, but our home town. And my home address, was the next designation. P3R-636."_** he said and they smiled dangerously at that information.

 ** _"That's your grandfather's house when we were at SLU, Danny, so test them in that address as you tell George the truth. You came to us and then told Addison, Ryan and the president to get permission to leave and we already said yes, he refuses to let you leave. It's only make it more clear he's gone NID, and trying to save their asses, right cub?"_** Carson asked and the sextet nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Alright we go it your way then, but son who are you exactly, your name sounds familiar, but I can't touch it yet?"_ **Jacob asked him gently and he sighed. **_"If we met before then the day you possibly saw me and I saw you it was at the school yard in Buffalo. At Ben Franklin's elementary school, General, September 12, 1973."_ **he said and that did for the Carters as he quickly said it to him at the news.

 ** _"Do you have a photograph of yourself of what you looked like back then, I remember a 8 year old with blondish brown hair and blue eyes."_ **Sam said for him and he pulled a picture out and showed it to them and Jacob straightened up. ** _"Oh my god, yes I remember that boy perfectly, how old are you in this picture."_** he asked and the trio got a look and sighed, as Matheson said it gently as he looked at him.

 ** _"He was 8 years old and the separation was barely two months prior to that, if you're the one who ran into him. Babcock or more accurately, his grandfather, was shipping him from foster home to foster home. Just to prevent us from finding him, until you did by accident, but he never knew. That I was always a step ahead, because I was sending my daughter to every town he ended up at."_**

 ** _"Until their 18th birthdays and started college and Annie said she had him now, before he ran into Jared here and Annie was with him after that. But 24 years of searching, and he finds us and our coach's team in the end. But either way it's facing the past now."_ **he said and they nodded in agreement and Jack paled. "So tell me, how do you expect to get away with this." Carson asked him sternly as it started.

"Restart the conversation, because it's game over, there is no extra life in this game, you forfeit gentleman." Bowdern said sternly at that. **_"I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times, with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. Robert switch O'neill's battalion coin with this one, you guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_ **they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. **_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard and Manneheim crossed his arms at that remark then gently as he listened to the tape deck then at that.

As Makepeace heard his voice at that. **_"Whether O'neill knows it or not he's now a willing accomplice as of this moment, he's refused to just take a few weeks off now._** ** _Since Carter got turned into a host at the time, and his dealing with the people on Delaria has caused an emotional relapse. But two failed missions in the side of eight years, he's driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion._**

 ** _"And it's because he's trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels. So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson._** ** _As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and the duo nodded as they heard Mckenzie's remark to that. ** _"Despite all the reports I've given out to him, in regarding Jackson now."_**

 ** _"He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, even though we have control of Frasier. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back._** ** _They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues. We're going to have to finish it the job, because she's_** ** _in this up to her neck_** ** _and whether she wants to be."_**

 ** _"Or not, or he wants to admit it_** ** _or not, she, he's one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as Daniel ended it at that. "There's no taking the words back Colonel, it's game over and I win now, you been trying to defeat me in chess for years. But you never could and here's why, your arrogance." Daniel said, smirking and Mel nodded.


	23. SGA Discussions VII Past Truths

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Before the follow up chapters ties up the alternate reality now in their timeline.** **But this chapters and the next 9 are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 60 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1893, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 23: Relationship** **Truths Part I: The Chosen And Truths IV**

"So tell me, that just like them, you too are suffering a psychosis, you don't want to be wrong about Daniel do you." Claire said and he swallowed as Mel finished that sentence. "And while we're on the subject of it, but there is no indication of schizophrenia, and in either side of our family, Nick lost his mind out of not getting it to work twice. You dug into my son's medical records and changed the truth here including the gate, didn't you."

"And it's because he is the go to guy for the joint chiefs, AMRIID and the president, we were, if we were part of the program. The presidential advisors of the president of the United States of America. In addition to being the program leader, but that's your problem right now, 'why is it that a civilian scientist. A archeologist, skilled in forensics can figure things out and the military can't, why can a scientist withstand the effects.'."

"Of a system lord queen and her mind control, but a soldier can't, why can a civilian get results in every advanced grouping in the aliens you encountered can. And you as the military can not', well the answer to that is simple, they value brains over brawns. But earth got this far, because the smartest most gifted, were the leaders. And as they saved their tribes by making the decisions, if you read a book or two on history you'd know it."

"But this is why your choices resulted in us needing to reset the time line, but every time you try to get rid Steven. He's coming to my department so he can study and enjoy the job to his heart's content. Without you bugging the hell out of them for translations, but all in or not at all, screw you. You over see the SGC, well our department over sees all of you, buster." Mel said for Picard and Landry and Mckenzie said it desperately to that.

" ** _You read it in one shot you guys, Drs. Jackson, Langford, Jordan, we as the presidential candidates from now until the gate program gets decommissioned. We hereby place you as the personal advisors to the presidential office indefinitely. And each generation of your families to us from now until the launch of the Enterprise D?"_** they heard as the computer came on at that remark.

"Agreed, and those are my orders, Maybourne doesn't have a choice here when it comes to Steven, Hank, that's your area now, the second he decides to have Steven removed. With the fact that the SGA is up and running now, that's his back door he can just pack up his apartment and move himself to your base now. But turn about is fair play, as you have the full authority of the president, the senate, congress and the IOA."

"NID is a civilian ran department as powerful as the CIA, but lets see you dealing with a group that acts like your version of the FBI. But Starfleet and the federation on earth, there is no going back right now, and you are screwed." Hammond said firmly as Jackson crossed his arms as he answered him, looking at the president. The one that was involved in the early 70's he said it to him as Mel nodded to him at that information.

And they saw the previous presidents from their generation to now. "I'll take the position Sir, but my son is with the guys on SG-1, but as soon as Maybourne. Mckenzie, and Kinsey come into the picture my son, Claire, Danny and his wife and family are headed for SGA. And we stay there, but direct opinions, and I'm personal advisor with the joint chiefs now, I recommend psychiatric evaluations for these guys, immediately."

"But starting with me, my name is Father, Doctor, David Jackson, I'm the start of the presidential advisors in the family. Langford does it for their family, and Adam's father for their's. We just came to the conclusion, regarding why Danny got anywhere with the Tollan. Let alone Asgard Nox and the trio, and it's because our off world allies, our friends, that they prefer intellect over athletics, Danny carries it all in spades for that."

"My grandson is in training from the time he's 9 years old, and these guys are sick of hearing his name, Sam's or even the true SG-1 every time they turn around. As I'm saying this now, Henry once you go into office, I recommend you have them. All of them deactivated and in the case of Mckenzie his license to practice lifted. He's as addicted to this psychosis, regarding my grandson as they are." he said and Henry Hayes nodded.

 ** _"Got it David, and I agree with you, they're all deactivated, I'm accepting the resignation. Regarding Bob's position as Vice president as I have enough on him to have him shot. As for Mckenzie, his license to practice has been lifted and his career in the military is at an end, and my decision is final. As Jackson is more valuable to me then all of them put together."_** Hayes said and they all paled at that.

"It seems that they only see what they wish to see, regarding our Jackson, not seeing how brilliant he is or that his decisions save lives more then destroying them. And instead to them, it's he's dangerous so this psychosis, over the fact he withstood Hathor. And her mind manipulations, when she was here, is reason to get him out of the way. So in my eyes none of them are fit to serve in the stargate program and in Mckenzie's case."

"Practice mental health, they need a stay in mental health themselves for it." Janet said and Carson nodded. "Agreed and that's my opinion too, they're all functioning lunatics, and I was the psychiatrist that treated Jack O'neill after Desert Storm. To Mckenzie, the psychosis is in reverse, Daniel is crazy and dangerous and O'neill is straight. He's lost his mind, so I'm relieving him of duty, for good." he said and Bush nodded to the news.

"Let me show you what Jack did to himself, before his son died." he said and nodded to Daniel, and he played back the image of Jack's attempted suicide. **_"I see, well to repeat my original remarks here, the one's being tried and deactivated. And for being Goa'uld sympathizers and turncoats to a system lord queen. Are the duo Jake, as such, I'm hereby assigning you as the only psychiatrist working there."_**

 ** _"If they're obssessed with the fact he's dangerous, then I'm seeing this as the sextet all lost their minds in the second Hathor came into the picture. But Dick Greyson was a daredevil hotshot, he want Bruce to trust him. When it was just the reverse, he didn't trust Bruce, but Bruce is a scientist. Keeping his mind on the mission, all in all, it's clear we need more officers like you, Daniel."_**

 ** _"You earned thet medal, and your promotion, in our eyes you're far, far more valuable then the entire black ops and Marines serving NID. Your department has control of the weapn needed to protect earth from alien incursion. We have the technology and the weapons, but leading into when your parents. And pass the torch to you we need more officers like you, Sam, Teal'C, Lou and Jared."_**

 ** _"In the words of the Sky Marshall on the movie, but to fight the bug, we must understand them, because we can not afford a repeater of this. So therefore, the program is in your hands leading into when the Cor'ai happens. Afterwards once Omac and Lya test you again, activate your department. And you have our, that is mine and the IOA's full authority."_ **Clinton said and he nodded to him gently.

"He just tried to slice his wrist and then goes off on a foolhardy mission alone." Mckenzie snapped back at him and they nodded. "You're seeing only what you want to see just to fit your theory of my son, aren't you. Yes well I see this as your desperation to kick my son out of the baseline program knows no bounds. You're sick and you need help right now, just like all of them do." Claire said sternly and he shook his head at her at that.

"No what I'm seeing is you're determined to not see that your son is sick and is turning into a megalomaniac, and one who needs to be undergoing a more intense evaluation. Taken to the academy hospital and is needing drug therapy right now." he said coldly in response and Carson crossed his arms. "That's your opinion James, but you broke the law, digging into his records, but I chose myself to be his psychiatrist all that time."

"I'm a family friend, he trusts me, your way is not psychiatry, it's an attempt to drive him out of the program or drive him into the ground until he collapses. Danny needed a chance to rest and if heading for my coach's friends and our hometown was that R&R. Then so be it, but you're so determined to ignore your own men and their mental health. It's clear you need help as well right now, Colonel." he said with a stern growl at him.

"So to you, nothing ever changes is that it Doctor, because nothing you said could change my mind at the time. It's no use fighting it right now Dr. Mckenzie, so again why should he serve here if you're all treating him like this. General Carson was the one who's opinions I valued, you dug into personal family records. And against authorization by the CMO, nearly killed him by an overdose two years later, there's no changing your mind."

"Well that's enough of that right now, this base is military, but SGA, that's in control of the civilians, but military help. Meaning this planet's primary weaponry, the weapon needed to shoot down the ships in orbit. It belongs to and is in the hands of the SGA, who's first in command of the SG-teams is Colonel Jackson now. You were looking for technology to defend against the goa'uld, we have it." Janet said and they paled at that.

"The spot Daniel found us at is the area of the last ancient outpost, the corridor within is happens to be the weapon. It's fully armored with tons of drones to shoot down enemy ships, system lord ships, and there's another stronghold just like it. But the one running the weapon happens to be the SGA, as it's under the contract. Between us and everyone in the IOA and my husband is the USA rep." Sam said and they swallowed hard at that.

"What?!" Kinsey said in shock for all of them and Landry nodded smiling dangerously. "The SGA is employed by the IOA, but they send their best to our base, scientists and soldiers as we live directly on top of where the weapon is as we test who has the gene. And who doesn't until Dr. Beckett creates a gene that allows everyone access to use it nod, but that gene is only being used by members of my base and further for Atlantis."

"As such, once the base and colony is created neither you, Woolsey or your men are allowed and are forbidden from coming anywhere near the SGA. SOC controls the base line gate program here at Cheyenne mountain, but that's one thing. Said thing it's tax dollars at work, to you the SGC was a Pandora's box, but that's because. And was due to a single system lord, we had this treaty for 18 years leading into the orbital attack."

"And one mistake causes this and you decide to deactivate the base, but it's too late, the mission has gone forward and SGA. And SGA is government ran and military protected, we're a colony, the enterprise, a family, doing our duty to protect others. Within the SGC it's every man for themselves with you losers running things. You arrogant, self righteous son of a bitch, well that's enough of this, you're never getting near that weapon, now."

"Daniel cracked the gate address, she created the numeral code as our children grow into their future occupations. But Danny is the adult version to Wesley Crusher, and he's more valuable then all of you." Landry said to him sternly. "We found the base, Daniel found us the jackpot in weaponry and long before you ever hear about the stargate program. But Dan, Annie, the guys and me, we start early by activating the gate as cubs now."

"We open the gate, we find the ancient base, and he's so far ahead of any of you there's no getting passed hearing his name or mine everytime you people turn around. And this is why Daniel is getting the hell out of the baseline program, once you come into the picture Maybourne. And like I said, you are an idiot every day of the week, why couldn't you have taken one day off." she said, smirking as he swallowed as she went further.

"You lunatics are out of your god damn minds, and I would like you to meet someone, these men next to me are our family priest quintet. The quartet are Fathers William S Bowdern, Walter Halloran, Raymond McBride, Doctor Arthur Richards. And their boss, Archbishop Arthur Humes, friends of the family." Sam snapped at him and he turned to the quintet who had stern looks on their face as Mcbride rested a hand on Daniel's back.

"Repeat the last remark on the tape Sam, Daniel." Picard said and Daniel reactivated it at that. "So what the hell do you call this exactly right now, Colonel, just tell me, how do expect to explain this right now, there's no way in my eyes and their's. That it could be anything else, that you're acting as her soldiers, but to us you committed espionage in our eyes now." Hammond said sharply and Jack and Makepeace swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"Take them to the brig."_** Hathor said and Makepeace heard his voice say it. **_"Yes my queen."_** he said and Jack turned to her. **_"The serpent's Jaffa traitor was joining with us my queen, what do you wish to do."_** he asked and she smiled coldly. **_"Removal of his prim'ta."_** she said and he nodded to her then. As Hammond's eyes flickered in shock as that did it and the duo paled and he nodded to the orders.

"I was doing my double agent motif Jerry, after getting away from her finally, I ordered Daniel to my office and told him to watch her. But skilled officer, though no longer in the field anymore, I'm still working as a ranger on duty right now. But with us in the program Jacob, he never gets shot down in Vietnam. And I never have to go in after the Vietcong catch him to get him out in that." he said and Addison nodded as the quartet nodded.

"Garshaw, how long would it take to hollow out the ice as we put a dome over the site and then you dig us a way to fit our trailers in there, family trailers. One big enough to act like family campers, that's these vehicles, we call them motor homes." Picard asked and he showed them a camper the size of freight liner and she nodded. **_"From the day you cross Apophis to when Teal'c had his Cor'ai, 5 months minimum."_**

 ** _"8 months maximum, but is there another version to houses you live in that do not need to be erected and taking 18 months to build?"_ **she asked and they nodded. "Yeah we call them mobile homes, built into two pieces, the house can be put together, having power, utilities, water and plumbing. And ready for use in less then 7 months and they can hold up to 8 people too." Landry said and she smiled at the news.

 ** _"Then we shall go with that one, how many officers and family are to be involved in this for your department, before both departments come together as one._** " she said and and Catherine answered that. "No more then the enterprise D, full officers and personnel, 800, and their families no more then 500. Antactica, the ice shelf is a good three miles deep, so it's carving 1.5 in and we have the dome right over it."

"Cross pollenization in ancient cultures is the Jackson family expertise, so Sam call us from downstairs, and we're acting like she has us too until we knock these guys out. But afterwards it's the NID moles on the base are being arrested for espionage. And attempted murder of our new ally while everyone else, aside from Steven. And George, are being hit with a sedative that counteracts it." Landry said and she and Janet nodded.

"I'm lucky you know a way to counteract that crap Garshaw, because she doesn't realize we made contact with you and neither does Ra at the moment. Because we've been friends for ten years, leading into the treaty with them, and 18 more years. When leading into when I become Saroosh's replacement for Selmak." Jacob added and she smiled at him as she rest her hand on his shoulder as they heard a shout of denial at the image.

" ** _That doesn't mean anything, we could be acting like Daniel for all you know?!"_** Jack shouted in desperation with his past self at that. "Nice try Jack, they know the truth, I ordered the guards guarding their door, to let me move close to it, Tony, give it to me." Daniel said and Harper gave it to him. "No Daniel let me read this, for me it was a matter of knowing you told us the truth, allow me." Janet said and he gave it to her smiling.

Clearing her throat she took and read it out loud for the quintet, the joint chiefs and her boss as well as his parents and her future commanders. Knowing this was going to be enough to put him away for attempted murder and espionage as she read it then. **_'_** ** _Girls, I'm innocent, I was instructed, by your father's, Sam, Annie. To act as her pharaoh, but Jack has just been turned into her first prime now, Teal'c's rank.'."_**

 ** _"He's in the early stages, but Jack is first prime, Makepeace is commander and they're the first to gain their emblems. Girls, the added side effect for being turned into the pharoah, her consort, is said consort is the sperm donor. Whether they want to be or not and I snapped out of it the second I realized what she was, for every 10,000 larva and adults, there's a single queen."_**

 ** _"We just found one now, but the drug she's using is like the amphetamine injections from the game on the show, and I was faking it. Jack however is obsessed with the fact that pretending to be on our side she's our ally. But I discovered certain evidence to the contrary it seems her mortal enemy. Is the queen and founding member of the goa'uld off shoot, they locked her up."_**

 ** _"Their leader is another queen, a good queen bee, but she's been MIA, since Ra left earth, but she's the only one of 3/4's of a dozen that os the only good one. The others are true goa'uld and they're just like Hathor, in the queen bee syndrome, all of these bees have the ability to spawn more. But that's where it gets more serious, if their consort doesn't offer willingly, then it's date rape."_**

 ** _"Janet, date rape, but guys, listen to me, you walked in just after it happened, that's why I was catatonic. Janet, never mind normal military ways, its hormonal driven, you're beautiful girls, remember Etana. Well it's happening again and she's a seductress, use that against her Ladies, we're scientists. So if normal tactics don't work, go to others, you're a doctor, you found the key."_**

 _ **"She's a woman, and she's as dangerous as Etana or Poison Ivy, but sex goddess, you have one thing that can do it, in your training ladies, what is it?"** s_he read out and they nodded. "Sam's remark gave me an idea, before that was slipped under the door and it hit me like a train wreck. It's hormone driven and she's turned up the libido now General, so we decided to use that." she said and they nodded to her.

"Yeah, and you girls are my entire world, I'd do anything and be anything for you, but I'd never cross the line like that, ever." Daniel said, giving her a one armed hug and she burrowed into his arms at that. "Just get ready for things when I graduate from medical school, as I join the base line medical program. And your godfather is the one training me after that." she said and he smiled as she rubbed his back at that remark gently then.

"Back that up in the conversation, after you guys ended up in the brig?" Hammond said and she nodded as Janet touched him on the back. "Sam read out the letter in the image afterwards so we add this to it now, before I drop the bomb. That Daniel went to get the prototype back and the guys and I gave their mission to Daniel now, baby." Hammond added and she nodded as she touched Daniel and Daniel altered the image at that.

"You do realize I was listening to the conversation through the door, because I was waiting for you to realize that before I pass that letter through the door, guys." he asked and the trio started laughing. "One more reason not to get involved in girl talk when we're that annoyed we're fighting our own people right now. But I was serious that this wasn't the army, but the Air Force and in the Air force they had women for decades."

"The Marines and Navy had women, but we were just created back in the 40's and by then it was equal rights and emanicipation by that point. But this time it took the smartest officers on the base to crack the code and even then we needed a bit of help. And from your department as you gave me the clue I neeed to crack it now, Daniel." Janet said and he nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that remark gently then.

 ** _"It must be a powerful drug that Hathor is using, Colonel O'neill is special ops trained to fight mind control techniques."_** Sam said and Janet nodded as the group was stabding or sitting around the room. **_"Well not Goa'uld techniques apparently."_** she said and Sam nodded. **_"Well mama said there would be days like this."_** she said and and Anna looked between them as Janet answered her bemused at that.

 ** _"Really my ex husband said that, 'you outa of your mind, honeybuns, there's a reason they call it this man's army.'."_** She said and the duo chuckled. ** _"This man's army, your husband actually said that?"_** Sam said and she nodded. ** _"Yeah and of course I had to explain to him that this wasn't the army. It was the Air Force and they had women for decades."_** She said in response to that and they nodded.

 _"_ ** _You remember Batgirl's remark on Batman and Robin, we've seen this before, and Batgirl beat the crap out of Poison Ivy?"_ **Anna said to her and they both nodded. ** _"Basis of truth, I think that's where Poison Ivy got the idea from or vice versa at the moment, what are you thinking, if we can exploit that now. And it's because of Hathor and if that's the case, then that helps now, Annie."_**

 ** _"Girls does this feel familiar to you, we saw this on Star Trek and Batman and Robin, she targets men, like Poison Ivy did. And with it she chose two and their consistently fighting over her, so if Batman was a scientist and he..., that's it. Daniel snapped out of it the second he realized what she was, he tries to stop her, and she drugged him and then..."_** Janet started to say and at that it hit her.

As something slid under the door then as Anna grabbed it and picked it up as she said it smiling then. **_"It's from Daniel, girls listen to this, with the fact you just figured it out, I think he was waiting for you too, before he gave us this. '_** ** _Girls, I'm innocent, I was instructed, by your father's, Sam, Annie. To act as her pharaoh, but Jack has just been turned into her first prime now, Teal'c's rank.'."_**

 ** _"He's in the early stages, but Jack is first prime, Makepeace is commander and they're the first to gain their emblems. Girls, the added side effect for being turned into the pharoah, her consort, is said consort is the sperm donor. Whether they want to be or not and I snapped out of it the second I realized what she was, for every 10,000 larva and adults, there's a single queen."_**

 ** _"We just found one now, but the drug she's using is like the amphetamine injections from the game on the show, and I was faking it. Jack however is obsessed with the fact that pretending to be on our side, that she's our ally. But I discovered certain evidence to the contrary it seems her mortal enemy. Is the queen and founding member of the goa'uld off shoot, they locked her up."_**

 ** _"Their leader is another queen, a good queen bee, but she's been MIA, since Ra left earth, but she's the only one of 3/4's of a dozen that is the only good one. The others are true goa'uld and they're just like Hathor, in the queen bee syndrome, all of these bees have the ability to spawn more. But that's where it gets more serious, if their consort doesn't offer willingly, then it's date rape."_**

 ** _"Janet, date rape, but guys, listen to me, you walked in just after it happened, that's why I was catatonic. Janet, never mind normal military ways, its hormonal driven, you're beautiful girls, remember Etana. Well it's happening again and she's a seductress, use that against her Ladies, we're scientists. So if normal tactics don't work, go to others, you're a doctor, you found the key."_**

 ** _"She's a woman, and she's as dangerous as Etana or Poison Ivy, but sex goddess, you have one thing that can do it, in your training ladies, what is it?"_** she read out and they nodded to the news. **_'One thing that can do it, our training, we got different training then the men, if we got captured. As we were trained to take advantage of a man's weakness.'_ **They heard then and Sam sighed at that.

 ** _"You know, maybe it's just me, but I can't figure out how to feel llike one of the guys with these guys. You know what I mean, I always feel like I'm the girl."_** she said and Daniel smiled as he saw the realization hit Janet at that. **_"That's it."_** she said and Sam looked at her. **_"What?"_** she asked and she explained it to her. **_"You just gave me an idea in how to get us out of here, listen if Hathor's control drug."_**

 ** _"Is hormonal driven like I suspect, it means that she's making the men libidinous."_ **she said and Sam chuckled nervously at that. **_"Alright, why do I get the feeling I don't like where this is going."_** she asked and Anna ran her hand through her hair. ** _"She's a sex goddess and she's seduced the guys into doing anything for her and we just had another case, she want's to play this game now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Then turn about is fair play right now, go to your back up training, but he was waiting for us to figure this out. So we have to take it from here, but keep that letter in your pocket, in case the black ops and marines. The ones like the duo flip out afterwards, and Jan, contact Carson, he's of the General's age group. He's not listening to O'neill and his excuses when we tell him this."_**

 ** _"I can't remember, but his name sounds familiar and Dad is a 3 star working at AMRIID right now, but he's got a lock into the program. Once freed the guys are going right to Bill, you and General Carson for a medical and psychiatric evaluation. But the ones like O'neill and Makepeace are going to try and turn this around claiming innocence, when the evidence is right there on the cams."_**

 ** _"But O'neill is in enough trouble here, for breaking quarantine and infecting the base, attacking Daniel. He keeps touching things he shouldn't be, he's possibly just committed manslaughter on Cimmeria. Kynthia and the nanites, Ry'ac, Nem, the car and now this, he loses his temper. And attacks someone else out of anger and humiliation, he's done."_ **she said and the group nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Wait a second here, if the consort doesn't offer willingly then they go to date rape, why would he say that exactly. If he was speaking directly to you now Janet?"_ **Jonie Carson asked and Sam closed her eyes as the image of the bedroom appeared at that. The bedsheets thrown all over the room, the lamp knocked over and she focused on the smears of red all over the sheets and her eyes shot open at that.

 _ **"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute, 'Guys, you walked in just after it happened that's why I was catatonic.'?"** _Sam repeated and they all stood up at that remark. _**"Oh dear god no, it can't be damn it!"**_ Anna snapped and they nodded. _**"But if Daniel was in shock when we went to check on him and he possibly blacked out to block out the memory..."**_ Janet said and their eyes narrowed in anger at that.

 ** _"She's raped him, date rape, that drug is like GHB, Janet."_ **Maggie snapped and they all nodded as it hit all of them at once. **_"Damn it, she's date raped him, just to get the sperm, alright now it's war right now, you bitch!"_ **Claire Rivers snapped at that news and she nodded as Rivers said it to the joint chiefs and Carson. "That did it for us as we were all ready to kill her just like the Tok'ra wanted to at the time."

"Us girls we all saw the same thing in him, kind, caring, if Danny's what he was like as a child, it's clear to us, the little boy in him. It made our maternal sides take hold so fast, we were going to kill her ourselves for doing that to him." she said and the next remark came off the image. **_"Oh really Sir, well how do you explain his saying this to us in that letter right now, because Daniel ordered the guards, guarding our cell."_**

 ** _"To let him pass, and he gave me this letter to tell us what is going on, but listen to this. But General, Teal'C you too, but this includes a medical reminder in hormones."_** she said and pulled it out as she read it aloud to them. **_'_** ** _Girls, I'm innocent, I was instructed, by your father's, Sam, Annie. To act as her pharaoh, but Jack has just been turned into her first prime now, Teal'c's rank.'."_**

 ** _"He's in the early stages, but Jack is first prime, Makepeace is commander and they're the first to gain their emblems. Girls, the added side effect for being turned into the pharoah, her consort, is said consort is the sperm donor. Whether they want to be or not and I snapped out of it the second I realized what she was, for every 10,000 larva and adults, there's a single queen."_**

 ** _"We just found one now, but the drug she's using is like the amphetamine injections from the game on the show, and I was faking it. Jack however is obsessed with the fact that pretending to be on our side, she's our ally. But I discovered certain evidence to the contrary it seems her mortal enemy. Is the queen and founding member of the goa'uld off shoot, they locked her up."_**

 ** _"Their leader is another queen, a good queen bee, but she's been MIA, since Ra left earth, but she's the only one of 3/4's of a dozen that is the only good one. The others are true goa'uld and they're just like Hathor, in the queen bee syndrome, all of these bees have the ability to spawn more. But that's where it gets more serious, if their consort doesn't offer willingly, then it's date rape."_**

 ** _"Janet, date rape, but guys, listen to me, you walked in just after it happened, that's why I was catatonic. Janet, never mind normal military ways, its hormonal driven, you're beautiful girls, remember Etana. Well it's happening again and she's a seductress, use that against her Ladies, we're scientists. So if normal tactics don't work, go to others, you're a doctor, you found the key."_**

 ** _"She's a woman, and she's as dangerous as Etana or Poison Ivy, but sex goddess, you have one thing that can do it, in your training ladies, what is it?"_** she read out and rewound the image to the bedrom and the damage done in there and Hammond nodded as he got it. **_"Date rape, it may not be spiking your drinks or alcohol with drugs, but it's just as bad right now."_** Walter said for the four of them.

 ** _"Indeed, he was over powered and though putting up a fight she still did it now to him. But this just gives me even more of reason to make sure she's destroyed."_** Teal'C said and Hammond nodded as read it out. ** _"To use the boys hormones against them, followed by distraction and division. Nice thinking and good work, Captain, doctor, alright keep it going, so head to her quarters now."_**

 ** _"I need proof now, to have them arrested for espionage, if all the cameras were working right now."_** he said and Carson nodded in agreement to that. _**"Yes please do, because I'm taking these tapes to the joint chiefs and we drop the act. In regarding your father, the joint chiefs are throwing them both to me. And for psychological evaluation, because seven tests in anger management."**_

 ** _"And he flunks them all right now, the results are nothing Mckenzie says changes my mind, George's or your father's honey. As such attacking a team mate twice in 6 months qualifies, as does breaking a window out of grief. And the scars on his wrist are something I'm not letting go either. As Hamilton reported that to me, so all in all he's being relieved of duty until further notice."_**

 ** _"But that's it for me right now."_ **he said and Jack looked at him at that. **_"Wait, my arm how do you know about that exactly Doctor. Because the psychiatrist on the base was Mckenzie and he never looked at my arm?"_** he asked and Carson crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"Yes I know, he never ran a psyche evaluation on you, Danny told me this already as did Bill Warner, Colonel."_**

 ** _"But I know why you never wear short sleeves, why you been like this ever since Iraq and most importantly. That you were close to suicide on two occasions, before you were released from the hospital at the time. You been in prison before, but said prison was in Iraq, I know you. Why you were close to suicide the second time after Charlie shot himself, so with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"West reactivated you without a psyche evaluation and Mckenzie cleared you, but I didn't, and even the officers that were sent to bring you in. Knew you were close to suicide, you holding you gun, in your son's bedroom. And before shoving it under the pillow, before they walked in. They didn't have to see it, they knew, as did I, but now George deserves to know if Frank is brought in."_**

 ** _"Airmen hold him, George I want you to see this."_** he said and 4 guards caught Jack from behind and restrained him. ** _"Wait a second that's not necessary right now, let him go airman, that's an order."_** Makepeace said, stepping forward and at that 6 more stepped in front of Makepeace and surrounded him. With their weapons all aimed at him and he froze up as Carson undid the cuffs to his fatigues and showed him his arm.

Getting a better look, they saw the scar spanning from his wrist all the way up to his elbow and saw the needle track marks. ** _"Heroin track marks, they gave him daily doses of heroin to betray what he knew, just to end the pain for another dose. And when that didn't work, they went to our worst nightmare, I saw the name of an Iraqi general, is he the one who..?"_** Hammond started to say and he nodded.

 ** _"Yeah he is, but he'd fallen in love with him and from there it got even worse, but he was trapped out there for four months. After they brought him back to the medical hospital, his life signs were dangerous. He tried to do this himself by draining the toxins, but I knew, like Hamilton knew. He needed to be in rehab for the 7 month recovery."_** Carson said and Hammond crossed his arms firmly.

 _ **"I called for a psyche evaluation, before he started for real again and that was just after Apophis attacked the base and the SGC was created. I take it someone in NID overturned that decision, so you came in and decided to run it, though they denied it now. So Jake, if Daniel knows you, then it's because you're the only one I trust, regarding him, let alone my god daughter and their friends."**_

 ** _"You're joint chiefs and connected to Darrel, Peter and Dillon, and that's not if you knew Claire and Mel?"_ **he asked and Carson nodded. **_"I did, as did the duo and Jerry, Danny was the one we could trust to not turn a blind eye. And against his clear instability right now, as he's a civilian, he's the only one. Who can't get court martialed for turning him into you."_** he said and Hammond nodded firmly.

 ** _"Friend of the family, all 3 of them, General?"_** Janet asked and he nodded to her. **_"I am, in fact the starting line up of the varsity basketball team at SLU. It was me, Mel, Darrel and Dillon, like the boys, I've been looking for him. And ever since he ended up in Ben Franklin's elementary school in Buffalo. In truth George, he's my nephew, like the duo are, though in their case, they're adopted family."_**

 ** _"It was after you brought him home that he contacted us and we gave him specific orders since the mission to Abydos at the time. But that scar on his arm is the direct reason why, while you arrested him for breaking orders. That the joint chiefs gave him, you did what I asked, because. And though he supposedly recovered after Charlie now, it's not over yet in evaluations in my eyes."_**

 ** _"Because Segei, Iraq and Frank Cromwell are not over, and no matter how many years go by. That's why I arrested him, so 2 explosions of temper and attacking a team mate, breaking a window, disregard for medical protocols. Possible manslaughter on Cimmeria, the list of transgressions. It goes on and on, and today's espisode is it for us our age group."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to him.

 ** _"Belay that order, this is something Dr. Frasier and I needed to see right now and it explains a lot in why he was always dressed in long sleeves right now. He didn't want us to see this, because I would call a psychiatrist my age here, if I did. Though evidently I didn't have to, if you know a ton on his psychological reports, but that's my next question."_** Hammond said and she nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Mine too, you told me the trio know you and Daniel was thrilled to see you again as was Major Warren and Annie. But in regarding your asking Daniel to run your psychological testing on him. If the missions from today and forward result in a psychosis now, regarding him. How and why did he do this exactly right now, if I'd seen this immediately I'd call you to run a psyche eval on him."_**

 ** _"How far back if you know about this and why exactly?"_ **Janet asked as she crossed her arms at that and Makepeace swallowed hard at the fact they were being treated like turncoats now. _**"The how was by use of a scalpel, an attendant left out in the open, he was in recovery from the detox. And wanting to speed it up and the why is to drain the heroin from his system as a result right now."**_

 _ **"He spent four months Iraqi prison, but he was shot, arrested, and some sick general saw him from the waist up and..."** h_e said and Hammond nodded. ** _"And they figured if getting him addicted to drugs didn't do it. Well then going to our worst living nightmare would, I get it Jake, alright tell me, and him. Just how you know this and why, if you knew this was where the scar was right now."_**

 ** _"And it was clear to Danny as well, because I saw the look of love in Danny's eyes when he looks at you, who are you to the boys and Dr. Thompson?"_ **he asked and he smiled. **_"I'm a friend of their parents and their father's team mate at SLU, varsity basketball team when we were kids._ _As for the other,_** **_I'm from further back in your past then the stargate program, approximately 6.5 years."_**

 ** _"6.5 in the past, young man, you remember that date, the day you sliced up your arm and after your team leader said that, a psychiatrist walked in. And told you, after you said you didn't want to tell us why you did it. That you don't have a choice in the matter."_** he said and Jack swallowed. **_"That was Desert Storm and I was just released from custody by Segei."_ **he said to him and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"It's been a long time Jonathan, you remember me, attempted suicide, your right arm, 30 stitches. Jason Redford, Dr. Eric Hamilton, Nurse Patty Connors and Lieutenant Tom Hancock. Alpha Unit 10, General Segei and the heroin, after Redford said you're removed from the team. I walked in and you said you didn't want to talk about it or Frank, before I said that you don't have a choice here."_**

 ** _"In the matter now, I was coming to check the damage on your arm, before I asked Jason how much you lost. And then said you barely missd the artery in that attempt to do it yourself. He tells me you lost 3/4's of your blood supply, and then tells that if you can't accept Frank's choice now in it. That it_** ** _was for the best of your team, the rest of your team, you were screwed up for life now."_**

 ** _"Duty to the truth and you were off the team until you got your head on straight. You remember that, take the years off me now, Colonel Jacob Carson, add the 6.5 years to me and a new rank as I'm now promoted to a 2 star here. But I'm still that same psychiatrist from that day in the rehab ward, when at the army hospital Jonathan, it's me?"_** he said and Jack paled at that new as he said it.

 ** _"No, you're working here now Carson?!"_** he said in shock and Carson crossed his arms as he said it to him and Hammond nodded. "Lovely timing to drag up that remark, if that's not enough to scare the hell out of him nothing is right now. But I'm glad you chose the second I left to tell him the truth right now. That I told this to you, because Mckenzie was going to look the other way, regarding this at the moment, Uncle Jake."

"But I'm stronger then he is, because I'm a scientist, you remember Bruce's reaction, because this is me when in dry sarcasm." Daniel said as he activated the conversation after it ended up in the ice cream machinery department. ** _"There is something an anatomically correct about a rubber suit that puts fire in a girls lips."_** they heard from Thurman and then heard Batman's response to that remark, his tone bemused.

 ** _'Why are all the georgeous ones, homicidal maniacs here, is it me?'_** they heard and she shook her head. "Yeah that's you and why you choose your own type, so to keep from getting burned repeatedly right now. But that sums this up between you and Hathor accurately right now Dan." Sam said laughing as Janet finished that. "And gorgeous yes, but the smart ones aren't brother." Janet said smiling as they heard her response then.

 ** _"Do I even want to know what you mean by that remark, if he's scared of you right now. As I decided to leave Mckenzie out of this and bring you in, Dr. Carson?"_** Janet asked and he sighed gently. **_"The records are left open for any CMO taking on a black ops who's former record was sealed, Dr. Frasier. But the last time he saw me, it was close to 7 years ago, and self inflicted injuries now."_**

 ** _"George, I'll explain that later, but frankly it's connected to this psychosis that's about to start, like Danny told you, he withstood her seduction attempts. And in where they didn't, but every soldier like Jared, Louis, Chris. And even David withstood it and were fighting her control, they didn't. And helping her is an act of espionage, Jonathan's former department was with NID, spook work."_**

 ** _"But like we all know it's every soldier worst living nightmare to be taken by a member of Saddam's republican guard and that's just what happned. Our own worst living nightmare after the sickos see us from the waist up unclothed. The remark of self inflicted injuries explains why there's a scar spanning from his wrist to his elbow, it's the heroin."_ **he said and Hammond nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"And that's connected to your description now and why he just panicked when he realized who you are, you're that psychiatrist."_** he asked and Carson nodded. ** _"I am, but just after he did it, they arrested him, cleaned him up. And put him in restrainsts, his team leader decided that until he had his head on straight. He was deactivated until further notice right now at the time here, George."_**

 ** _"Just after he said that, I came in and checked the injury and it barely missed the artery, but between this and the fact he was nicotine addict. His body was coming down off the toxins of both and I was doing his psyche evals. And whether he wanted to talk to me or not, this was why Daniel was chosen. In the first place, Jerry, Darrel and I told him to watch him on Abydos 18 months ago."_**

 ** _"As such this was why Daniel told me first."_** he said and Hammond nodded. **_"You're the psychiatrist who treated him back then, well now. Now that I know that information, why did you ask me to put Daniel on his team?"_** he asked and Jack paled as he whispered the remark as he said it then. **_"Just in case he has a flashback and flips out on a mission, no, no it can't be, Daniel is the said scientist."_**

 ** _"That was meant to keep an eye on me now."_ **he said softly and Carson nodded sternly at his remark as he answered him. "You really want to test me buster, you were 34 years old during Desert Storm and 40 during this situation. But I ordered a psychiatric evaluation before you went through, but you turned suicidal on two occasions. And that's including your son, so I chose mine to watch you." he said as his recorded self said it.

 ** _"Yes he is and I am, and you'd do well to control that temper now, before I have you both incarcerated for assault and battery. After another case of jealousy and humiliation and on a team mate for the second time in 7 months. But Janet decided to leave Mckenzie out of this and pulled me in. And in time for Danny to report to me that you just attacked him again and this time out of jealousy."_**

 ** _"Of the fact that he withstood it and you didn't, but assault and battery, attempted murder, helping the enemy in an act of war. The charges are high enough that until you get your heads on straight, you're deactivated. I'm an old friend of the trio's parents and the last time Danny saw me was. It's before the accident that resulted in his parents's death at the time 24 years ago."_**

 ** _"Before you say it that was a test in psychosis and it's clear to us where your minds are heading in the fact where he withstood it and you didn't. But the test was whether or not you can tell the difference between stage acting and real. And you flunked the test, as I just checked the terminal, you called Mckenzie immediately and she came to us."_ **he said and she nodded as she answered him.

 _ **"So what caused his scar and how old is it if that's an old one?** "_ she asked and he explained that to her. ** _"You read the remark on one early case of pneumonia correct, Darrel's side notes for that are here, here you go."_** he said, giving them to her as she saw in that, a written out note. **_"If suffering high grade fever, and needs cool down, and if cooling pads ineffective, use water no colder then tepid cool."_**

 ** _"Water temperature no colder then pool when first opened.', okay thanks for the tip, and you're allergic to amoxicillin, but not to penicillin, okay. So that helps, accidental injury with ice skates after falling through thin ice. Once rescued from it, and to keep warm tried to curl into a ball. And the teeth of the edges of skates sliced into his arm by accident.'."_ **she read out and they nodded.

 ** _"Barely missing the artery, 15 stitches, and then suffered adolescent pnemonia a few days later. Jesus, how old were you when this happened, Daniel?!"_** she asked and checked the date and her eyes narrowed in shock. **_"Just a toddler, just a baby, such a close call from that right now. Alright, well I see why he chose that scar to use, but that was faked."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her then.

 ** _"Toddler?"_** Hammond repeated in shock and he nodded. ** _"Said toddler age, 7 months short of 4 years old, and he was just learning to read and write. But this explains that scar on his arm."_** he said and they nodded. **_"What about the scar criss crossing over that one exactly?"_** Sam asked and Anna ran her hand through her hair. **_"He ended up in the trench just outside my aunt's house, Sam."_**

 ** _"His foster sister fell into the trench, and he went in after to get her out, and he nailed the jagged edge of a shopping cart hand rail. But trust me right now, things for the last 6 years kept scaring our parents out of their minds. And when we were cubs ourselves at the time, added side effect. He ended up saving our classmate from his dead beat dad."_** she said and Carson covered his eyes at that.

"I wish you hadn't told me that young lady, because repeated scares, regarding your brother are enough to cause my nerves to snap right now." he said for the sextet to her and they nodded in agreement to that. "Well that just goes to show what kind of person he was going to grow up to be, but the pay it forward remark comes into it." Bowdern said and Carson nodded to that remark gently with a bemused smile then.

 ** _"That scared the living daylights out of me, his parents, Darrel, Dillon, our coach and his team. he was on bedrest for close to 3 months recovery from that. But I know him better then Mckenzie does, but considering that for Daniel. He chose that scar, these lunatics are about to start claiming that he's just lost his mind."_** he said and she nodded to him gently as she answered him gently at that news.


	24. SGA Discussions VIII: Psychosis II

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. When they suddenly get an unexpected visit from the original enterprise crew. And as this just proves fact that everything Daniel and Sam do make a benefit. And their attempts make it worse, as McCoy and Uhura see the psychosis in Jack and Makepeace then.**

 **And as thry too, along with the others assembled see how far they're willing to go to turn it around. As they see see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Before the follow up chapters ties up the alternate reality now in their timeline.** **But this chapters and the next 9 are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 55 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 24: The Chosen And The Enigma Solved Part I**

 ** _"You want us to go further in us getting ourselves out of this, before it switches to O'neill, General?"_** Janet asked and they nodded. ** _"Go ahead, because though I was guarding the halls upstairs I was waiting for you to make sure none of the guards, like me, or George. Could tell her you just broke out, as in the clean up George sent for me now."_** he said and she nodded to him as she rewound the tape

 ** _"You knowing using seduction wasn't in any of the AF training manuals I ever read."_** Sam said and Janet sighed. ** _"What you think that the pentagon anticipated 4,000 year old alien coming into the base and drugging all the men. To make them..."_** she started to say and Sam finished her remark. _**"Libidinous?"**_ she said and Janet nodded. **_"Yeah."_** she said and Sam sighed as she said it to her then.

 ** _"I guess they do train us to take advantage of a enemy's weakness."_** she said and Janet nodded. **_"Exactly."_** she said smiling and Sam nodded. **_"Alright lets do it."_** she said and Janet knocked on the door to get the guards attention. **_"Airmen open up, we have something for you."_** she said and Harper shook his head. "Walters is the one who fell for this ploy, like our doubles in Wes's present." he said and she nodded to him.

"And that's why I knew this was going to work, you were 20 decks above after she arrived and she was doing levels 17 through 29. And you never came into contact with her, then again, in the next round you're working for Landry. But again this is the foothold incursion test that we ran the kids through, before Daniel ascended." she said and Harper nodded as they heard Walters voice through the door as he answered her.

"I don't believe this, in three years we wind up with two incursions on this base and it's always Major Carter who has to pull out the added rabbit out of her hat in the end. And in both cases Teal'c is with her and O'neill ends up getting arrested or turned into a drone." Walters said to her bemused at that with a bemused tone and Daniel nodded to that remark in agreement, as Walters heard his recorded self answer hers at that remark.

 ** _"What?"_** he asked her and Sam shook her head bemused then. **_"Why don't you come in here and see for yourselves."_** she said suggestively and and he said it firmly then. ** _"No can do we take orders only from Hathor."_** he said and she smiled. ** _"Gentleman there are five women in this room, very alone."_** she said with a seductive tone and Sam sighed at that as she repeated her remark at the memory of this situation.

 ** _"Why do I feel like I'm in a women behind bars movie."_** she said, echoing her past self at that, as Janet moved to the bunks she was sitting at she and Rivers both removed their jackets. And as they got into position as the door opened and the second guard said it. ** _"What are you suggesting ladies?"_** he asked and she smiled seductively. "Oh don't even go there with my daughter, airman." Jacob said, covering his eyes at that remark.

"We didn't have any intention of heading in that direction dad, but it was the only way to get these guys in the room." Sam said as she heard her best friend say it to him. **_"Whatever you want airman."_** she said and he smiled crudely at that. "If this wasn't in the middle of serious situation I'd have court martialed you for even thinking that young man." Hammond said sharply to the look on his face as he was watching the tape.

As Janet pulled him into a kiss, before Sam looked at the other man seductively, before slamming her elbow into his jaw and knocking him into the door. As the trio grabbed the other and Janet grabbed his gun, as Walters nearly fell forward and Anna and Maggie grabbed him. **_"Feel like a woman Doc."_** Sam said and Janet wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she answered her. **_"Oh yeah."_** she said and the group exchanged looks.

 ** _"Alright lets tie these guys up, and emergency plan delta ladies, find the others and we take down one by one."_** she said and they all nodded as Jonie Carson and Dana Wilcox strolled down the hall before they heard a call out. **_"Hold it right there ladies!"_** the man said, before Rivers beamed him across the back of the head. ** _"Drop your weapon!"_** Hammond said and smiled as he counted down from there at that.

 ** _"Distraction and division, in 3, 2, 1..., now, and cue my god daughter."_** he said smiling and she got the drop on him. ** _"Part of the problem, you maybe my godfather, but you're still my boss, and that's the reason. That I was afraid my career in the program was shot after that, Uncle George."_** she said and he nodded. "Alright jump forward to O'neill leading into your changing him back, ladies, Teal'C."

"Because he got himself into this mess and yet, again, you had to get him out of it, though this time my baby is the one I'm not taking chances with. But like you said, you had us in your life from 8 to 11 years old to now, for Daniel. We helped raised him from birth since, I did his christening and his baptism, but I was there all his life now. That's the trio and me, as well as Archbishop Hume now." Bowdern said and she nodded softly.

"So in our eyes, he's got us continuing his training as a priest in the program now, and trust me what he does now in this case is a case setting of you cross us. And you're going to jail for the rest of your days young man, gentlemen." Mcbride said with a stern growl at that. "So what do you think, in between missions we write up a theology report I can publish as Sins And Enlightenment, a study of Sin in the Theological Cosmos."

"The subject of being what happens when you let Sin dictate your actions in the stargate program and why one department doesn't get enough progress done. As the situation is always one step forward and three to four steps back and the other does. By being completely devoid of Sin and two members of over 7,000 members gain their wings. And the ones dictating their sins are devoid of it?" Daniel asked his grandfather and the 7.

"Sounds about right at the moment, you'd been running research into possession since you were 20, we can add this as a side note. And as Sins and Enlightenment, another word for that is ascension and gaining your wings. But as our star pupil next to your father now and speaking of which, George I'm number three. So my grand daughter needs me here with Ben and Arthur." Carter said and Hammond nodded to the news.

"What?" Jack said swallowing hard at the remark. "Sins and Enlightenment, a study of sin and the damage it does in the theological cosmos. Translation: your base is going to be the subject of a research novel I'm publishing to the rest of the planet and colony ring. As the amount of damage you have done and the fact you let sin dictate your actions these last 7 years since I activated the gate when Catherine chose me."

"Think about it, why have I gotten more done then you have, everything I've done gave us an edge, to the joint chiefs, I'm far more valuable then you are. Bill said this already, that's why I'm on a first name basis with him, he thinks that I'm the salvation of earth. And when I can gain technology and intelligence, just by being a negotiator right now, you're not getting enough done, because they hate threat and force Jack, so with that."

"You ever wonder what they, the 7 mean by the road of enlightment right now?" Daniel asked and the sextet shook their heads, shaking. "Well reword that in the ways of the Catholic Church, roman Catholic no less, my expertise in addition to Ancient Egypt. That was also medieval France and back to the first ever exorcism even done, detailed account. Look at the fact that they chose me immediately and look at you now, Colonel."

"I gained my wings, you're being reincarnated as your infant self now, with no memories of any of us and not till after I'm in year three of my life on Atlantis. Read the subtexts, and the eyes and ears, shall repent the forsaken and shall cast them to the fiery depths." he said and Jack swallowed hard. "Translation, you've been judged by the powers that be to be given a second chance by reliving your life over now with no memories of him."

"Or the rest of us, but maybe it's time for a little experiment here now, SGC never gets much done and yet the IOA was about ready to throw our funding. And to the Atlantis expedition, so with Ben here and Arthur, why don't we run a little study on what destroyed your lives to begin with." Hammond said and the quintet smiled. "Not a bad idea George and Danny's right, a study of the 7 deadly sins on the base, and in truth."

"The images Daniel showed of us running study of the seven deadly sins while watching the tv show were right on target. Starting with the one that started this, said start was ignorance and that triggers a outbreak in the base and to counteract it. It's by wisdom, lust was used three times here and it's by use of chastity now. Lust for power or sexual means, thats Hanson, the girl on Argos and Hathor, so going right to chastity in that."

"As we, as scholars, priests and other scientists, keep saying to men like you, gentlemen, knowledge is power and learn from the past to create a better future. Use of the tv show based on your unit is the only way to go in our eyes, Jonathan. In between episodes, Sam, Steven, Louis and Jared can send me the results of every situation. And I can write up a template for the seven deadly sins now." Halloran said for the trio and she nodded.

"Regarding your department, although my cubs stay on the straight and narrow, we can get more done by jumping certain episodes in my department then anything else. But lust, greed, pride, sloth, anger, gluttony and envy, that's the basis now. So while you keep screwing up Colonel, SGA-1 brings in the results you don't and the episode. 2010, shows what your desire to bring in results caused." Bowdern said and he swallowed hard.

"And speaking of which, Mel, I'm activating your commission in 1974 after you bring your family here. So you're a captain and the guys are going from captain to major and by 1996 you're also a 2 star general after that." he said and Mel nodded smiling and Daniel grinned at that. "Though I never was in the military at the academy, you're still activating me in the way that you did my son, Jerry?" he asked and Addison nodded to him gently.

"You've been serving on the front lines since the kids were 9 years old Mel, it's only natural that your family focuses more being archeologists. And for the first 23 years and then once Apophis attacks the base, you lead the SGA. And as the archeology department general, before Daniel make 1 star, Catherine needed a second opinion. And she gets it by having you there backing her up with Daniel on the edge of full bird."

"Once the NID bring him out of retirement, you're running the show with Jake down stairs as the academy general. Until George, Hank, Darrel and Jake join you. Although O'neill sees the duo that's enough to tell him." he said trailing off and Daniel finished that. "So I believe you know what that means colonel, I'm a L.C., my father is general working with Catherine, you're screwed, as their entire basketball team works here."

"And until you had the proper training and been ran through medical and psychiatric protocols, you're not going anywhere near thet gate. Either here or on Abydos, first mission goes to us on Abydos, second goes to you as you start it all over again with you and your NID buddies." he said and Jack paled at that news. "But to you where's the challange, the reward, when everything is done by bartering and politics, to you no fun."

"And the aschen exterminated us by sterilization you fools, you, in your zeal and greed to bring in results, you sold us out anyway. But Daniel and Sam have been bringing in results for 13 years starting with the pills, while his father, the guys and I. We've been bringing in everything else, the next set up was the virtual reality chairs. That simulated the holodeck, we created phasers already and so on, but it's on the diplomatic approach."

"And swearing fealty to 5 of the 12 system lords, and that dragged Apophis's remark to you Colonel, we create robot stand ins for the more dangerous areas in special effects. But phasers that act like tasers for the cops and military personnel, always on stun mode, medication that heals any ailment. We have it all, because we're not greedy, and it all starts when my Cubs are 9 years old." Landry said firmly and the quartet nodded.

Before he could answer seven flashes lit up the room and they blinked as the original enterprise crew arrived then. "Doctor McCoy, guys what are you doing here?!" Daniel asked as he smiled at the, and the older man smiled at him. "Just confirming the admiral's opinion on that Daniel, and gentlemen he's very correct at the moment. As he said, our counterparts are your future, well the medication and ways to it now."

"They come from me and the medical department at Starfleet now, people, combining our superior knowledge curing simple earth human ailmants with advanced technology. We can cure every disease that we cross on earth, giving the earth human race an extension of double the life span that the Aschen were offering. Breaking up the earth population to end our current problems of population control and so on."

"Colonel, I just checked the logs on Dr. Frasier, they have changed saying you discovered a very serious conspiracy against you and they were using her to do it, true?" he asked and Daniel crossed his arms as he pulled her against him and she leaned into his chest. "Yeah it's true alright, turns out after Hathor, Omac, finding my base and getting us intel and information, they kidnapped her when I visited my family priests at the time."

"And turned her into a host, had it not been for Robbie Manneheim, we never would have discovered this and she'd lost us, her friends, her best friends, for good. And he had her with him at least, before the timeline switches into the new one. He's screwed now, he's lost all of us and he's destined to spend the rest of his life alone. Abandoned by us, his former team and friends for this psychosis on Hathor." he said and they all nodded softly.

"Well then, maybe we should stay here for a few minutes and the final 3 days, before we meet again, my young friend. We get this chance to complete our bonds, before you see us again and the 6 of you end up in your granchildren. Though William has his grandson ending up in him, but your first mission in bringing back results starts with us after you opened up the gate, you five." Nyota Uhuru said to him, looking between them softly.

"First mission and a friendship that lasts a lifetime that starts the day you end up in our time frame." Daniel said, looking at her smiling and she nodded, smiling at him. "San Fransisco is the easy part, but our department created two headquarters. And we just graduated from SLU at the time, Commander, but your discovering your ship's ocean bound double wasn't a coincidence either." he said and Pavalov Chekov nodded to him.

"Yes alright subject change, what caused this if they were determined to turn this around right now, because Jake Carson's and Darrel Matheson's notes on the sarcophagus. And queen goa'uld left out some information so we can see this. And from your perspective to understand, and the reason I'm saying this is because Wesley used this. As a template to explain to Robin Lefler regarding their mission." Hikaru Sulu told him and he nodded.

"At times soldiers like these guys try to twist the truth that us scientists are not as strong as they are, you want us to rewind back to the beginning. As you see this and the aftermath to Omac, before we jump to my withdrawal and recovery, of the alternate reality of the show, and we hit the alternate reality?" he asked and they nodded to him. "Yes, but I think we better finished that in the morning, it's close to midnight right now."

"And with me back to being your doctor again, you need time to sleep and rest, we can begin again in the morning. Lieutenant Harper, Airmen, take the quintet to the brig, maximum security, we start again in the morning." Matheson said and they nodded as they shoved them out the door, as the quartet that got their other halves back. They all headed for their quarters, as Sarah pulled him close and he fell asleep gently.

And with her arms wrapped around him as she saw a picture of them, her head against his chest and she smiled as she pressed her forehead to his then. The following morning at around 8:45, the group reassembled then. "Morning son, sleep well?" Mel asked and he nodded smiling. "Yeah, the first time in a long time, just having all of you and Sarah back is making a difference, but again, maybe it's time with the changes now."

"My thesis on ascension and the sins is a key that explains a way to understand this, for Wes he's going to need that later as a result. But you let sin dictate your actions the results are it either destroys your life, or in this case. It causes the lords followers, their counterparts, to pull judgement and you get reincarnated here to start your life over now." Daniel said and the joint chiefs and the seven jesuits nodded gently to his idea.

"You know he's right maybe we should do that as Daniel had the coach from the time he was born to the age he is now. But as Daniel is Jesuit born, only he can show what his theories do in bringing in results now. But ignorance, anger, lust, envy, greed, sloth, gluttony and pride. But pride: the deathgliders, envy: wanting the type of technology the Tollan had, Lust: Hathor and Kynthia, gluttony, that's Kynthia again and the nanites."

"Greed: The knowledge in Daniel's head, regarding Shifu transferring that knowledge into Daniel and where the results would lead. Anger: that's Frank and you're nearly getting sucked into a blackhole. Sloth: lets see, oh yes, Danny is working his ass off on coming up with a way to get you off of Lara's planet while you're sitting there. And on your ever widening one, critizing what we do." Hammond said and Jack swallowed hard at that.

"As for ignorance, you ignored basic contaminant protocols after touching a cadavar, without gloves, you've been scratched and you're now patient zero. As this starts a plague on the base, Daniel was wise to choose to stay there. So all in all, we see this as you and Makepeace are the reason we never got any work done around here. But SGA, let's pit your military touch to his scientific ways." Landry said, finishing his sentence.

"In the next timeline, if your double arrives here from another reality, it's we're treating you in the very way you treated him now at the time when he was right. And you are wrong young man, because your roles are in reverse. Danny is far, far more valuable to us then you are colonel, as such my children, their sons are the savior of earth. Your sins have resulted in this base being turned into the ultimate haven of Sin now and SGA."

"In other words as Atlantis is focused on straight and narrow, you were studying the ancients, and the rest of the races. The Jaffa, Tollan, my adopted people and other races, and the way is clear for Daniel is a prodigy of the ancients with Steven just behind him. But within the SGC, there is cancer of sin growing, because of constant dealings with the NID until Hank takes over control as the departments come together as one after that."

"We just add ignorance to the sins along with the old trio Anakin fought every day of his life in the movies. But we're only human, and these sins, we let them control us and it's a self destruct, to ascend, you have to walk the straight and narrow. You have committed so many sins in the real military prior to you joining the program. You're trapped now in the real theological debate, gentlemen." Jacob said and they all swallowed hard at that.

"Indeed that's what we're saying alright at the moment, General, that's why I chose Daniel to be the first of your race, only he can use our powers. And without letting the power lust go right to his head, for Daniel is the chosen one. Meant to reconstitute the ancients, starting with himself followed by Wesley's grandfather and his name, Danny. And as the years go the ancients return to the galaxy as the races comes together."

"However Daniel the only change to your tv show to make in year one is instead of not aggravating the Genii, use that as a template. In order to train your junior recruits no older then Robert, as piece by piece Betazed, Turkana V and Cronos join your grouping. And your crew of the future is fully assembled after that now, but what's the first thing you taught the quartet?" Morgan asked and he smiled as he answered her smiling.

"Never mind fast thinking or rushing things, you need every second, and yes the answer may not seem as though it there. But if you just calm down, put yourself into meditation and just relax you'll get the answer. But at times these situations look like they have two options, sometimes three, but just because the one you're looking for is not apparent. Doesn't mean it's not there." he said and the quartet nodded to him, smiling at that.

"Morgan, Omac activate our: that is my, Teal'C's and the quartet, but our memories the day before the Enterprise arrives at Farpoint, and at whatever time. Now you deem necessary the day of the virus they encountered now happens. But we need this now, in all honesty now that we got the truth, Janet is off the hook now in her case. Jack is now persona non grata for all of us." he said and Jack felt his heart shatter at the remark.

"I understand Daniel, we understand how you feel, but though you forgive you can never forget, remember what they taught you." she asked and he nodded. "To error is human, to forgive, divine, as such he is spending 3 years under my boss who, like the rest of us aside from Will are now inside their grandchildren. So from 1996 to 2010, our friends in the crew are here, from 1997 to the launch of Atlantis for it's 7 year mission now."

"Then, in 2011, Atlantis launches for it's 5 year mission, as we created a way to feed 2.5 million people on board the ship, creating strands that are fast growing for plants. But slow aging for the animals and that department is in one of the further out portions of Atlantis. However in the month after the launch black out the rest of what happened, because we're ending up in our grandchildren now." he said and they nodded to him.

"Or better idea now Daniel, we have our grandchildren watching your training tactics through us as they see you, Sam, Teal'C, Colonel Ferretti and Colonel Riker in action. They learn your training stratgies and leadership techniques through us and by seeing it through our, our generations: yours, mine, and your parents, our age groups." Brandon said and he smiled at the suggestion as Vala smiled at the idea in agreement to that.

"And once we wind up in our grandchildren, it's testing training tactics after the simulation you did, regarding a crew meeting on the bridge, for the department heads. The senior staff and the new recruits and you test our grandchildren by asking questions thst only we would know at the time. But Brandon makes a good point, the group going to Atlantis is the one ending up on the Enterprise right now at the moment."

"You trained us since we were 21, in your tactics after their's backfired and killed our squadron mate at the time, that you taught us the true training. And the results were we pulled it off in one shot, regarding the Genii and again. Once Etana had her symbiotes running rampant all over the ship at the time. And we're caught up to what's going in the private sectors by use of the tv show now." Jenny said and he nodded to her, softly.

"Well they both got a very good point right now Daniel as by then, I'm working with you in search and retrieval in our sector, before we hit the added side effects of Anubis. And you head for Atlantis after that, though by then the reason Sam wasn't around. That was because she with you on Atlantis, before we hit the damn thing, regarding the Ori now. All in all this is a good idea as our granchildren see us in their past lives now."

"They live our lives with us, as though it was their past lives as they see through our eyes things during the stargate program, before it turns into a role reversal. And we end up in them as we live their lives in the future as we see what it's like in the future now. And vice versa for them in the past now." Vala said and he nodded. "Alright, Morgan do it like that, they learn by seeing it through our eyes here in our present in the program."

"Before we end up in their bodies, our members of the entire grouping in this room, as we see through their eyes what life would be like in the future. And once we advanced that far to their level now, as once in the new timeline, things are starting slowly. As we do everything by bartering and diplomacy leading into the Abydos mission. As it starts a second time now once these guys bring him in." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"And again keep it going, we want to see what happened when she activated him as the first Jaffa." Addison said to him and Daniel nodded as he yanked the image of his being double crossed out of his mind. "And jump over his attempting to question her and his getting to close, Danny, you were the double agent. But they turned on us, that's very clear, so show us the truth now." Hume said to him and he nodded gently to him.

"Alright start back from the beginning, running into your telling the girls the truth as we go from there." Uhura said to him and he nodded to her as he activated ut at that and thry saw the duo and him sitting on the floor then. As Sam moved to moved to him and he relaxed as her hand rubbed his back then, the gentle movements then as he leaned into her side and Janet hid a smile at the memory then as she said it to him.

"And never mind the show version, give him, the seven and Sarah the real one now, because this is our real memories of the aftermath. Starting with the end of the episode and leading into when we realize that they're both in withdrawal from her drugs." Sam said with a growl and he nodded. **_"I think you figured it out Janet, Sam, but you had it right, like you said CIA agents never trust them watch them like a hawk."_**

 ** _"I got everything we need in case we encounter another one, but these idiots never bothered to learn anything. Like always my knowledge, as a archeologist just saved us, but I discovered information we needed. And I never had to hear the words, your godfather wanted everything, Sam. But in doing so now, she attacked me, Janet, I fought it, them no."_** he said softly and they nodded firmly.

 ** _"I'm an undercover agent, but remember the books focused on the movie?" he asked and they both nodded. "We're entering this one, but the joint chiefs are going to have thr duo's heads later for this, but I did my job and in the middle of it she attacked me. The pheromone is like GHB, but the black out remark was no black out at all, and neither was the scream of denial, I was in shock."_**

 ** _"But once I heard what she was, I snapped out of it automatically, she is a queen, one of several in the galaxy and as her husband created the off shoot. Wait till they find out about this, but to put this bluntly to make human compatible symbiotes for human created Jaffa. It's they need a sperm donor for the DNA, and it wasn't genuine either, its assault."_** he said and Sam nodded firmly.

As he showed them, his neck and his wrists **.** ** _"That was not on purpose, she raped you, okay they were turned into droness. She rapes you, the webpage said that she had magical posers over men?_** **"** Janet asked and he nodded. _**"You guessed right it was a pheromone, what you're looking at here now. Is across between Etana and Poison Ivy, in truth she's a xenomorph queen, one of several now."**_

 _ **"She's the first we found, and probably the one the offshoot wanted to keep locked up, the queen's had magical powers over men. Word for word what my counterpart told you, I'm repeating it, when drugged they'll do everything she tells them to do. Some are drones others are turned into Jaffa and Jack got the second, because of his hormones, it's Kynthia all over again, ladies."**_

 ** _"But I fought it, I snapped out of it, before she dosed me twice and then assaulted me."_** he told her and she nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers. _**"Not leaving you guys, my heart belongs to you guys now, ladies.**_ _"_ he added and she looked down with a smile on her face at that. "That was my response for I never seen this side of him when it came to us." Janet said and Sarah nodded smiling gently to that.

"From here starts the fact that though Daniel got his job done, Jack failed to do his as Daniel revealed certain facts, regarding these symbiotes to us now. As the general came directly to him and gave him a promotion from lieutenant to captain for the double agent ploy he pulled then for us." Janet said to McCoy and he nodded to her _**"Did you find anything?"**_ Jack asked and she sighed as she answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Probably nothing we can use, maybe we can least get a cellular level analysis on the goa'uld, maybe we even find some DNA."_** she said and Daniel sighed. **_"Alot of that will probably be mine."_** he said pointedly to her and her eyes narrowed. **_"Ew."_** Jack said and he nodded. **_"Yeah ew, and you got the worse end of the deal, but they're made for human turned Jaffa."_** he said and Jack looked up in shock then.

As Hammond walked in and the duo quickly stood up. **_"General, the girls possibly dug into an old friend's website research paper, but I learned enough. Now, that we can prevent this from hapening again, she's a queen Goa'uld. But she's across between Etana and Poison Ivy, but she's the xenomorph queen in Aliens."_** he told him and he nodded as he answered him gently at that as Jack looked up.

 ** _"So who was the clear turncoats and who was getting their job done, Daniel?"_** he asked and Daniel passed him a letter he wrote to the girls and he nodded. As Jack frowned as he looked at the smile on Hammond's face. **_"Orders given directly by you Sir, but every soldier, like Jack and Makepeace who was drugged. They aside from you, and the S.F.'s, were jumping over each other so they got picked."_**

 ** _"Said picked is picked as her personal bodyguards and the leader of her army, every soldier that got knocked out. After they realized it, reported directly to Warner and Carson for a physical and psychological work up. They're all in shock at what they did, or nearly did, from Chris, Lou and Jared. And to Harper, Walters, Jacobs and Hamilton they're all disgusted at what they almost did."_**

 ** _"However the ones about to go into denial and start claiming us scientists are the weak ones are the ones that arrested the girls. And for trying to arrest her or killing her, I withstood the effects, but it's a drug like Rophypnol or GHB. It blocks out the memory and as my friend, whoever the girls got it from, said. But she had and has magical powers over men, soldiers, like Jack and Makepeace."_**

 ** _"In almost every case it describes the men as drunk in her presence as our own people become the enemy now. General, she's a system lord just come out of hibernation."_ **he said and Hammond nodded firmly. **_"What are the system lords exactly?"_ **he asked and Teal'C answered that. **_"They are the goa'uld leadership, she was cast out just after Ra left earth."_** he said and Hammond nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Alright right up a field report on the system lords, in all that you know Teal'C, starting with Apophis, we need everything. Tactics, weapons, ships, the works."_** he said and Teal'C nodded to the orders. _**"I'm also going to talk to Ryan, Darrel and Jerry about activating your honorary commission. And starting today,** **so nice work in getting your job done Captain, so with that right now, Danny."**_

 ** _"I want a full report and come directly to my office, son, though you got assaulted. You did your job and I'm very proud of the way you did your interrogation of her, kiddo."_** he said and Jack swallowed hard at that. "I'm guessing that reaction means that while Daniel did his job regarding being an archeologist. None of the soldiers on the base did their's by investigating what the hell she was here."

"And the ulterior motive, and George is only paying attention to you, the girls and Teal'C and is not sparing him a glance, because once again he let his hormones control him. And he is nearly killed yet again right now at the moment." Bowdern asked and the girls all nodded. "Yeah thats right Father, you just hit the nail on the head, though Danny got assaulted, he still did his job here, but once again the girls had to save Jack now."

"Because once again he lets his hormones control him and he gets turned into a Jaffa and is nearly killed, yet again. And as if that's not enough none of the soldiers on the base ever considered the fact this is not human mind control, but alien. Resistance to mind control only covers so much, this is new ground we're covering now. And they all crashed while to me, it's Danny is like a son to me now." Hammond said as he looked at the girls.

 ** _"At ease, Captain, Doctor."_** he said and they sighed as she tried to get it out. **_"Sir about your head, I'd like to explain that if I could."_** She said and he shook his head. **_"Captain, I'm putting you and Dr. Frasier up for a commendation medal."_** he told her and she nodded. **_"Well thank you Sir, but I..., you are?"_** she asked and he nodded as Daniel took her hand and they saw a gentle knowing smile in his eyes then.

"You know, that we're close to getting together now Uncle George?" Daniel asked and he smiled and nodded. "That reaction you just gave only cements the fact, she's just getting over Jonas and you're who I approve of here. Jack is not her type and she needs you after having her heart destroyed by Jonas." he said and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"If you hadn't kept your wits about you and done what was necessary now."_**

 ** _"We could have put the entire planet at risk, so good job, ladies."_** he said and they nodded smiling as he finished. **_"Well that's all."_** he said and looked at Daniel. **_"Son I need the intellgence in a half an hour, so I can send it to your godfather, Ryan and Dillon."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Yes Sir, I will now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at Sam as Janet left the room at that remark gently.

 ** _"Teal'C how much do you know about queens?"_** he asked and Teal'C sighed. **_"Not enough to be of any use, I know of some of the queens in the system lords."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. _**"Damn it, alright I need to tell you this now, but I discovered 10 things here that should help. If we come across another one Sam, but first off, and I was going to tell you this myself, before she drugged me."**_

 _ **"But she was a queen, but for every 10,000 regular ones there's a queen, they're like every other queen in the insect society. Including the xenomorphs in aliens now, but they're the for-center of their entire race. 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood, so they can search out other hosts, jaffa or just the gate, that's how she knew it was here, because she could sense it."**_

 _ **"3) all queens had a device that could turn normal humans into jaffa, which explains how Teal'C's species was born. It's because of this now, for the men, some they turned them into their armies, others were turned into priests and it's for the women, they were turned into priestess's. 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning, but for some that resisted like I did."**_

 _ **"They gave a stronger dose, 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race."**_ he said and she nodded. _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her, and she hit you with another one, before I walked in and saw you sitting there in shock."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah, but whoever gave you that information just saved the entire planet with me indisposed at the moment. But whatever he said was right, she had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"But turning them into drones was another way to turn them into Jaffa now, and she had turned one already and you prevented the others from that by driving her through the gate honey."**_ he said and she nodded firmly. _**"Then I'm lucky I found that web-page, he, whoever wrote it, mentioned your theory on cross culture pollenization as well, but his voice, I think you know him."**_

 _ **"If he mentioned you by name."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently. _**"Whoever told you that, he never knew how close to the truth he was here, because it was another theory turned real. And we got evidence to that today right now, but for science fiction, the theories are real close to the truth. And this one is right up there with the one that the show proclaimed here at the moment."**_

 _ **"We're looking at a repeater to that episode on The Next Generation, season 5."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"Let me take a guess, but she was across between Poison Ivy and Etana Lol on the show?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _ **"Yeah and as if that's not enough as I'm the one who fought it and they didn't. The added psychological side effect, now, as I'm the one trying to fight her off now."**_

 _ **"And it's that these guys are going to be furious at themselves for making asses of themselves in front of you girls and that you had to save them right now. For Hammond him I understand, because, he thought he lost me last month, to him. He's thinking of me as a son now. For you, we're close, and in your eyes I'm your best friend, but you remember the prince of thieves now."**_

 _ **"Well the reason I resisted her try at first, is because I belong to you now."**_ he said and she nodded gently to that as Hammond hid a smile at the wording gently. _ **"Take me as I am, take my life I would give up everything, I would sacrifice, and I did and I never want you to change Daniel."**_ she said and he nodded as she leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around her then as he said it to her.

 _ **"For the full officers the ones that are trained for mind control techniques, they can't hold up against whatever this pheromone is. But for these guys, there's no getting passed it at the moment. They made asses of themselves and were nearly turned into Jaffa by their pig-headness. But I may not have completely broken out of it, but I did now, but I used a bit of reverse psychology here."**_

 _ **"And I'm just going on the briar patch remark here, but if normal straight forward tactics never work use the characters hormones against them. And that works well when they let their hormones get in the way of the job, with a pretty woman who's like a black widow here. But what you did when you broke out of detention was exactly what a true scientist would do now."**_

 _ **"Reverse the ambush and by using the drones hormones against them as you knocked them all out and then went for the throat. And by deactivating the first of her jaffa, but the connection only stays active if she's still in range and once gone everyone is back to normal. Though the same is not said for the officers that were trained to fight mind control techniques right now as to that."**_

 ** _"And I'm the one that snapped out of it here, but I was doing my job right now, but like always right now, us brainiacs have to save the planet, yet again. But we got a case of the movie book trio now."_** he said and Teal'C looked at him. **_"What is this movie book trio exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel pulled out four books then and sat them on the bench as he explained this to them gently at the question then.

 ** _"Like I said Hathor was his mate, but the black ops, NID, killed Ra, and started a rebellion on Abydos. She attacks Abydos or in the case the base, and it's now about to hit book two. But rebellion, retaliation and retribution, Rebellion was on Abydos, and she attacked us, in retaliatiion, and tries to make it look. Like I helped her, which I didn't, but retribution is coming when we least expect it."_**

 _ **"Though I know you want to be treated like one of the guys, but for these boys, you're better off with your own kind right now honey. We understand each other, and you're beautiful on the inside as well as the out, but your own type are guys like me. You know I'd do anything to protect you from a maniac like Jonas now, baby."**_ he said and she nodded with a slight smile at that remark.

 _ **"And since when did you start calling me that, now?"**_ she asked and he smiled at her with a look of love in his eyes as he answered her. _**"Since now Sam, you're everything to me, I'm not losing you, I love you."**_ he said to her, smiling softly and she smiled. "That's when he told me the truth, he never had to hold back with me, but with me, he wasn't military I could be myself." she said and they nodded to her softly.

 _ **"I didn't tell you this last month because you were still recovering from the effects of your mind being hijacked. But I've been in love with you since the mission to the Nox, but like I said if I never get her back. I can at least move on with you, but I'm here if you need me, I promise now honey. Listen, with me you never have to hold back, be yourself with me now, I'm a civilian Sam."**_

 _ **"You don't have to hide your feelings or what you feel with me, you can be yourself, I know with Jonas you felt like you're cursed, I understand that. But you have me, I'm your rock now, best friend, partner, brother. I'm your imprint now, everything you need, you have it now, with me."**_ he said and she nodded as she leaned her head against his shoulder as Teal'C had a slight smile on his face.

"I knew she needed someone she could be herself with, but hearing him talk like that to her, I knew he was the right one now. But I knew this was another way to test O'neill after he attacked Daniel for his concern for her during the case of the Touched. Daniel told me your orders General Matheson, and he and I. We were constantly testing the limit to his psychological state here." Teal'c said and Carson and Matheson nodded to him.

"Then his explosive temper towards me was another test when you had your trial and were under judgement day, before we met Omac?" Hammond asked and he nodded to him gently. "Indeed, I told him that I will not run from my past deeds, and I will face my judgement day. When you refused to help him free me, you were participating in his psychological testing, General Hammond." he said and Hammond nodded to him then.

"If we had a betazoid on the base, they'd agree with that idea, test his temper to the level he lashes out as he gets exposed for the unstable individual he is." Ambassador Spock said in approval to his idea at the remark. "Aside from that we do this all the time in the future, but this psychosis is a result of the fact. You're paying more attention to Daniel then to them and to them, it's if they were cadets right going into training."

"And on board the ship as he, or Wes and Charlie keep giving us good ideas to you, us or even Jean Luc. Then it's the following remark of, 'what does a redshirt have to do to get some attention here, when you're showing off to the old man?'." Uhura said and Daniel crossed his arms at that. "You do realize he's in the room with us right now and that attitude disqualifies you for a promotion." he said sternly in disgust and the 12 nodded.

"We hear this all the time from the cadets and the one that put Wesley in sickbay is the older cousin to his rival, and the rival and the older cousin blurted this out. When in the middle of the debate after he got arrested for breaking orders. But this psychosis is very common and I don't have to hear the words, these guys are thinking that right now. And this was to get him to lash out." McCoy added and Hammond nodded bemused to that.

"Lovely we were all testing him whether we knew it or not right now, Peter did you order Lou to do the same if he passed that information to him. Before he dropped the bomb on me that Darrel was Claire's best friend?" he asked and they both nodded to him. "Yeah we did, he's been under suicide watch ever since West reactivated him. And we've been doing testing for months leading into 636." he said and he nodded firmly to that.

"And again and again, you showed she was all that mattered to you, since we started this. But for her, you ran the extra 10 to 20 miles to protect her, but the beta gate, the sarcophagus. It's clear to us, how much she means to you son, and that's what I wanted: someone she could be herself with and when I met you at the time here. I knew you were exactly who I was looking for in her case, and I knew it automatically."

"I approved of you immediately now Danny, as did George." Jacob said and they nodded as Hammond smiled at him then. "Yeah I know and I told this to her, that once you guys knew what she meant to me. And I was willing to risk my life for her, and in way he'd never would now, that would do it in your eyes." he said and they both nodded. "And you're right, we would kiddo, you're who we choose." Jacob said and he smiled at him.

"I take it that was also a test now, in the amount of jealousy in him, as you ran a fast test to see how much self turned anger was in the Colonel, Danny. As to why I'm saying this, it's because I can see the humiliation in his eyes and the amount of anger in him." Landry said and he nodded. "Yeah it is, it's meant to determine his mental state now and I was running your orders, Uncle Darrel." he said and they nodded to him gently.

Watching the look of jealousy growing in the other man's eyes they knew that he was getting jealous at the way Daniel was with her. "Oh boy here we go again, I remember that look on his face, before the caveman plague hit him next." Carol Jenkins said and Walter nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and you remember the reaction, Carol, all I said was that I cared about her, and he loses it then, I'm her imprint, she needs me."

"Well it's about to happen twice and it's he's in love with her, but she can't be with him, because he's her C.O., me, I'm her type and her best friend, I professed my feelings to her after Jonas was killed now." he said and she nodded. "Yeah and it's never mind fighting it either, you're more her type then he is, and he's dangerous when he loses his temper here." Grace said in response and Anna nodded in agreement to that.

"Then again, if it was a choice between you or some thick headed jock officer, I'd take you in a heartbeat right now, Daniel." Claire Rivers said and he smiled as he looked at the trio with a bemused smile at that. "Ladies, I get that you all think I'm cute, but I'm taken already, so let it go right now, would you please, I belong to her, now." he said and they nodded as the quintet tried to keep from laughing at his blushing.

"Whether we knew it knew it or not one of us female officers made our claim on you and its her now." Rivers said and he shook his head. "Always belonged to her, from day one, you saw us together when on the base now. When not on duty down here she was always at my side, I belong to her, she made her claim on me. Before any woman outside of the base could do it, but I'm her's forever." he said and the trio nodded softly.

"Hey if I wasn't your doctor, you got me coming after you as well." Janet said and he raised his arms at that as he answered her as she tried to keep from laughing at the blush coming across his face. "Guys come on that's enough of this already, look I get that you think I'm cute, I'm taken already, you guys are my world. And Sarah: my everything, so enough already. " he said and the sextet of female officers started laughing at that.

"Like the captain said, mom, I've got the girls like Sam throwing themselves at me every time I turn around here. But I'm taken already so girls that's enough of this right now and let it go." he said and they nodded to that as Claire shook her head smiling at the amount of admirers her son had then. And as Hammond said it for the entire previous generation as he looked from him to Sam to the group of his female officers then.

"Alright subject change and ladies pull yourselves together and son, I know you're embarrassed right now. But we can discuss this at a later time right now, but we need to focus here right now." Hammond said with a slight smile at their conversation then and they all nodded to him. _**"Then again days like this, it doesn't pay to let your guard down, take today for instance and to repeat your remark, now, Sam."**_

 _ **"Whenever the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat they watch them like a hawk and the guys never bothered to do that though I did. And as I result I learned enough that we can prevent her from coming and trying that again. But rule 1), whatever you do never let your guard and be ready in case they try to jump you, if it's female."**_ he said and she nodded as Teal'C said it then to him.

 _ **"Be honest with us, that wasn't on purpose, she sexually assaulted you, Daniel Jackson?"** _Teal'C asked and he nodded. _**"Yes I tried to stop her, but she drugged me again, and I was putting up a fight, but I never did this of my own accord, she date raped me."**_ he said and they nodded to him. "Here it comes, and did you expect to get away with this, the fact you attacked him twice, Daniel change up."

"Tell me that he just attacked you again and that's it as he's not going anywhere, Chris you're in charge of SG-1 when they go get the prototype back. But this was it for me as my analysis landed on the fact you're dangerous when losing your temper. To me, and General Carson, you're crazy, dangerous and out of control. When at the loss of your temper and both times when there are witnesses." Janet said sharply then to that news.

"Yeah and the reason is because when you have someone's love protecting you, it's a matter of trust is a two way street, because he's acting like Robin. And I'm acting like Bruce, because this is no partnership, he's never going to trust me. When I trust him, or i did, it makes it harder to take hold then for a man who's single. As they start acting like Bruce and Dick did on Batman and Robin in fighting over her, for me, I was protected."

"Because her love was holding me to the ground, I fought it off, before she hit me twice, but this crap is like GHB, you can fight it. But once they double the dose that's it now, she's a alien version to Poison Ivy, and he's acting like an idiot and I fought it off. Before I finished the report to you guys, that you needed, Uncle George, Uncle Darrel, both in her case and with Jack himself." he said and they all nodded firmly to the news then.

 _ **"So not on purpose, she drugged you twice than did it?"**_ Sam said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's what happened alright. But the reason I didn't give in immediately after she said that she was a queen. It was because my common sense reactivated and I followed orders now, but she did to me what Kynthia did to Jack."** _he said and that did it then as he stood up then and said it to him sarcastically.


	25. The Chosen Side Effects Part I

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. When they suddenly get an unexpected visit from the original enterprise crew. And as this just proves fact that everything Daniel and Sam do make a benefit. And their attempts make it worse, as McCoy and Uhura see the psychosis in Jack and Makepeace then.**

 **And as they too, along with the others assembled see how far they're willing to go to turn it around. As they see see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Before the follow up chapters ties up the alternate reality now in their timeline. But this chapters and the next 9 are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 55 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 24: The Chosen Part I: Psychiatric Evaluations**

 _ **"Oh come on, is that just an excuse right now, or is it that you wanted to it to happen, and if you were so smart you should have stopped her."**_ Jack said and he crossed his arms then. _**"Hey I'm not the one that got turned into a jaffa, I tried to stop her from attacking me. And anyway what about you, I was doing my job gaining information on this one and with it, sure at the moment."**_

 _ **"Sure you're trained to fight mind control techniques, but this is no a normal war Jack, you're skilled in fighting mind control. But not Goa'uld techniques, she hit you full force and if you were smart you'd never gotten that close to her in her quarters. That device is meant to turn normal men into Jaffa, and you walked right into the lion's den by doing that, she's a queen you idiot."**_

 _ **"And we're in a war against an enemy we know nothing about and the only way to do that. Is if we have a live one come right to the base, then one option interrogation. And its question the characters as they come into contact with us, but I didn't have to hear from Hammond. To keep an eye on her and do the job of questioning, but I gained enough to prevent this from happening."**_

 _ **"And again, it's by risking being the plant, which I did, but what about you, if you were so smart. You wouldn't have gotten that close to her, let alone take the cake Kynthia gave you. But you let your hormones over rule your head twice and here's the result. You just barely got yourself, killed because of that belief, my enemy's enemy is my friend, she's Etana, and you're Will Riker now."**_

 _ **"Or to put it for a better word right now, it's Batman and Robin, stargate style, Sam is the one seeing what you don't till it nearly kills you a bit ago. 'That what is, I'm under some kind of magical spell?', 'Yeah, she wants to kill you, or turn you into a god damn drone, Jack,.', she just barely killed you now. And by turning you into a Jaffa here, but of us, I'm the one getting my job done now."**_

 _ **"Sam had every right to question her motives, as did the girls, and it's because everytime the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat. It's that they never, ever trust them, they watch them like a hawk, and yes I was doing that. But I was interrogating her that entire time now in this. But think about it, once Bruce refocused he decided to look into her motives, you know what he finds."**_

 _ **"She had done studies on pheromone dust to make a man do anything she wants, and turns the town into an ice cube. But first she's got to kill the only ones who can stop her, Bruce himself and Robin. Before the only one that can disable and neutralize her comes into the picture. Said person is another woman right now and Sam and I did the job together, by being scientists, so yes."**_

 _ **"I was playing double agent and you wanted to kill Teal'C just to be her first prime. You're out of your mind, she barely turned the base into her nest if it wasn't for me, my companions in Chicago and the girls. You're drugged still, and you just barely sold us out to her."**_ he said and that did it as he slammed him into the wall as they watched Daniel hit the wall hard enough to stun him at the response.

Slamming him into the wall repeatedly that did it as he collpased to the floor and Teal'C shoved him back as Richards nodded. ** _"Calm yourself now O'neill!"_** Teal'C snapped with a stern growl as Sam moved to Daniel at that. **_"Back off Colonel now, or I swear you're being arrested for assault and battery!"_** Sam shouted at him as they heard a fast running coming charging into the room at the words as three S.F.'s arrived then.

And the trio nodded firmly to that, as they saw two men and Anna come running in and then got a better look and saw Lou and Warren as they ran to him. As Lou checked him over and he shook his head and Lou nodded with a furious look. _**"Get out of the room unless you want to end up in the brig Jack, get out of here now, I mean it."** _they heard Lou snap at him as Warren touched the back of his head and Daniel nodded to him.

"So tell me young man, how do expect to get away with that reaction and he's right he didn't have to hear the words. And it's because we did tell him to be the plant for us so we could gain further intel on the enemy." Hammond said sharply and they swallowed hard at that remark then. _**"What the hell was that for exactly?"**_ Warren asked him softly and he shook his head as they nodded as they waited and Jack swallowed.

As they watched him leave the room as the duo were crouched on the floor as Sam gripped Daniel's arm then. And he nodded as Teal'C helped him up as the trio and S.F.'s surrounded him then. _**"What happened here if he reacted like and that's the second time in 7 months, you're the one he attacked."**_ Lou said and Warren nodded in agreement as he and the duo were crouched next to him as he explained that to them.

 ** _"Guys spread the word, I'm innocent, I was playing double agent and he's the turncoat and you better tell every soldier, like Captain Carter. From Captain Carter, to Majors Ferretti and Warren, even Colonels Dixon and Lieutenant Colonel Hancock regarding this. But say this as I phrase this guys, but under no circumstances allow them near their civilian, or their scientist, team mates."_**

 ** _"And 2) To watch the hard core soldiers like him and Makepeace, and that's an order, Lieutenant Harper, in case we have another outburst like this right now. Because if this crap is like any normal narcotic we know of, they're going into withdrawal and are about to start turning violent."_** Daniel told them and they nodded worriedly. ** _"Don't worry I'll be fine, just go."_** he said and the quartet nodded.

 _ **'To answer your question Jared, the psychological side effects, of being turned into drones just hit him now, he's jealous that I fought and he didn't. And it's going to be the same for the others like him, like Makepeace and Johnson, but his old self just reactivated, he's black ops. And I'm a scientist, and only a scientist could withstand it after getting news on what they were."**_

 _ **"It was after she said she's one of the origins of their race, I broke out of it and started interrogating her. Before she tried to seduce me, and I tried to stop her, and she dosed me again, but I'm not the one that acted like an idiot, got too close. And got turned into a jaffa, he's furious at himself for that, and he's taking it out on me right now**_ _ **."**_ he said and they nodded firmly then to the remark.

 _ **"I think he gave you a concussion, come on, infirmary now."** _she said and he shook his head. _**"No, no, not yet, we have to report him for that, I've got to get that information to the general and the pentagon. Uncle Darrel told me if he started showing any emotional instability. Then to report it to your godfather, and automatically, well time to follow his orders, we got work to do."**_

 _ **"But that just made it clear, if the others having that reaction we're going to have repeated attacks like this breaking out on the base. That while the scientists fought it, the soldiers didn't and it's turned into a case of stereotypes here on the base. That we can get more done than they can, and I've just risked a trauma, to get that intel baby, come on."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Wait, wait, wait a minute, Carson just arrived, we can go to him and still get you checked out. Daniel, dad would only suggest this anyway, you've taken one too many blows to the head these last 8 months. That dad would only suggest this anyway that we get you checked out. So we report him to the medical and mental health department and get you checked out at the same time."_**

 ** _"Although now that you ordered Harper to tell every officer like us to watch their black ops counterparts. Then I get the feeling we got 90 spec ops coming into the infirmary to get checked out along with the general. And we can report this to him in the process, before you go to debrief in what you learned here."_** Sam said to him softly and Warren nodded in agreement with her thoughts gently.

 _ **"Darrel, as in Darrel Matheson?"**_ Warren asked and he nodded to him. _ **"Yeah he's my mother's best friend, after they chose me to run the civilian department. He told me to keep an eye on Jack, on his, Hammond's and Jake Carson's orders. That was a test for him, Ry'ac was also a test, Nem, the touched. But seven tests in six months and he flunked them all, though now that he did this."**_

 _ **"Hammond is going to see this as he needs to spend six month in mental health after he already broke a window. Though now that he attacked me twice, he's on very thin ice and to the mental health department of our parents generation. He's needing serious help right now, but time for another test, I'm asking to complete the mission."**_ he said and they all nodded as they left the room at that.

Heading for the medical department, Daniel walked up to the duo, as Carson walked in and into the room. **_"General Carson, you better call psych evaluations for the guys like Jack O'neill and Colonel Robert Makepeace. By that I mean black ops and marines, I know what he is, but he just attacked me for the second time in 7 months, Sir."_** he said and Carson nodded to the remark sternly at that news.

 ** _"Reason being Danny?"_** he asked him and crossing his arms as Jack and Makepeace swallowed hard at that. **_"Danny?"_** Janet repeated and he smiled. ** _"Hello son, been a long time, guys remember, small forward, Jacob Carson. You remember me son, one of three adopted uncles you have kiddo. But your father's other best friend, Danny, in fact_** ** _the last time we saw each other when you were kids now."_**

 ** _"It was when you were 8,_** ** _before the repeated foster home transfers."_ **he asked him, and Daniel closed his eyes as he took off the added 24 years on his face. As they saw him at that age and his eyes shot open and Daniel grinned in relief and delight. **_"Uncle Jake?"_** he asked and he smiled and nodded. **_"Yeah cub, it's me alright, like the duo, I've been looking for you for years._** " he said and the duo smiled in delight.

 ** _"General Jacob Carson, Sam, Lou, he's part of our father's team, starting line up."_ **Anna said and they nodded in shock to that. **_"It's good to see you Uncle Jake."_** Daniel said and he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him, before the duo hugged him as well. **_"Our fathers were the point guard, shooting guard and power forward on the varsity basketball team at SLU."_** she said and the trio nodded gently.

 ** _"Varsity basketball team, 1955 to 1962, head coach Father William S. Bowdern, starting line up: Melburn Jackson: Power forward. Darrel Matheson: Shooting guard and Dillon Warren: Point guard, as for General Carson. He was small forward, but the quartet and Aunt Claire were always together. But they, our parents, were also Father Bowdern's best students in theology and Latin."_**

 ** _"Growing up when our parents were transferred from town to town, or country to country, to keep us together Addison asked for Uncle Mel to do research. And on mythology at the time, combining Theology and Mythology together. As a result we studied the first ever possession done and that was done by Fathers Bowdern, McBride and Halloran."_** Anna said explaining to the trio and they nodded.

 ** _"Yeah and in order it was my dad, Uncle Dillon, Uncle Darrel and General Carson, who asked us to call him uncle as well. He, like the duo, spent years looking for me at the time and..., Annie. Oh you got to be kidding, Annie Thompson, but your father is..."_** Daniel said her and Warren smiled in delight and she smiled. ** _"Yeah it is guys, it's me."_** she said and they went into a group hug then.

 ** _"Our familial trio, if we were the characters on the nightmare films, I was Joey, she was Kristen and Jared was Kincaid. If their parents had a deeper history then they wanted to admit right now as well, but all that's left were and are the rest of the dream warriors now. Same difference right now you guys, but to get back to the conversation, he flipped out of jealousy and as to why exactly."_**

 ** _"I fought it off and he didn't, in fact hearing what the hell she was and is-is what did it. I was gathering as much information on her that we needed. But under direct orders by Uncles Darrel and Dillon, I was ordered by all of you. Just to run psychiatric testing on him, but 5 tests, 7 months, he failed."_** he said Carson nodded gently to him at that as the trio went into explaining it to him then.

 ** _" In truth I'm the psychiatrist that treated him close to 7 years ago, and I can explain why later, girls, Louis, Jared, but Jason Redford. That is his team leader back then, but he said and ordered that if he had a civilian team mate. That said team mate was ordered to watch him back then. Because only he, if O'neill started showing instability could do it without getting court martialed for it."_**

 ** _"Keep going, because we're calling Darrel, Ryan and the president, regarding the duo, they are hereby under arrest for espionage and helping the enemy."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Jack's hormones keep getting him into trouble, last time it was Kynthia and the nanites, prior to that his ignorance. It resulted in a level IV outbreak on the base, his decision, regarding Thor's hammer."_**

 ** _"That could cost hundreds of lives, I would have found us what we needed in this, just to give us an edge. When we found Professor Littlefield, but no, he forced me into leaving, Ry'ac, last month. And my capture by Nem and he breaks a window and now this, right now at the current moment. He's just been turned into a Jaffa and I threw it in his face that his hormones caused this."_**

 ** _"And he knocked me into the wall, and hard enough, I think he gave me a concussion, the quartet were in the room with me. Along with Teal'C, but I was sexually assaulted by 'her', acting as your double agent. He's a CIA turncoat, for assisting her, but he arrested the girls, he offered himself. As her first jaffa, he's her first prime, I was following orders."_ **he said and Carson nodded to the news.

 ** _"Lou, Jared, I need to run a fast blood test, because if they're acting like this and she's using drugs. On you guys to control you, there's got to be a side effect here. Though if this means what I think then it's very likely that the drugs effects. They're having a psychotropic effect on you, so better safe then sorry now."_** Janet told them and the trio nodded as she took a test tube of blood from them.

Before 48 other soldiers walked into the room. ** _"You guys okay?"_** Sam asked and they nodded. **_"Yeah, but decided to check the side effects, words spread that O'neill attacked Daniel a second time and for only telling him the truth. That his idiocy barely killed him a second time, and that Dr. Jackson. He was acting the double agent, while they went lap dog and turned on us."_** Dixon told her gently at that.

Just as he finished saying that, Hammond also walked in the door. **_"Dr. Frasier you better do me as well, because like Danny, I was also the double agent."_** he said and the girls nodded as he looked at Daniel and his eyes narrowed. **_"What happened now son, because there's a bruise on your forehead?"_** he asked and Carson said it firmly. ** _"We'll tell you later, but there's a bit of information needed here."_**

 ** _"First prime, Teal'C what does that mean exactly right now?"_** he asked and Teal'C explained that to him. ** _"It is Jaffa for Colonel O'neill's rank, my mentor, Master Bra'tac is the next rank up, as your own rank, General, Doctor Carson. But our ranks follow your branch that fight over water, aside from the last two."_** he said and Carson nodded firmly as he answered him as he looked at him gently.

 ** _"What's the side effect of serving a queen exactly, if these guys came close to killing themselves, before being granted their symbiotes?"_** He asked and Teal'C sighed. **_"The queens are having the jaffa, or men serving them, acting like drones, the queens use seduction, matters of quid pro quo. As their jaffa will do anything to be granted as their first prime, their loyal bodyguard."_**

 _ **"Doctor, Captain you heard O'neill's remark on me, when under her influence to he was to dispose of me himself, but Daniel has passed you this message. So you as doctors, best use that against the men not behaving like Colonels O'neill and Makepeace. But Daniel was hurt and he did not do it willingly either."** he_ said and the trio all nodded as Janet answered him firmly as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Dispose of you, is that the drug talking or is it he now saw you as an enemy at the moment here. When she's dangerous and as Sam said, though CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turn coat. They never trust them, they watch them like a hawk and yes Daniel was doing just that right now. So they'd gone traitor on us, now, and because they're obsessed with her being an ally, Sam questions this."_**

 ** _"And he starts acting like she's the bad guy now, and simply because she sees what they don't and the offshoot queen was a good queen bee. Who I don't doubt is going to kill Hathor for what she did to Danny at the moment. Although if the boys came in here for bloodtests, I want to know if this has the same effect Etana had on the crew?"_** Hammond asked as he crossed his arms at that.

 ** _"He wasn't kidding either General,_** ** _the remark of my enemy's enemy is my friend doesn't apply here right now. It's like the episode, she wanted to capture the base and turn it into her nest so her contagion, after I broke out of it. I spoke to the joint chiefs, they said to find out what she is and what her plan is. The plan was the same as Etana's, turn the base, the ship, into her nest."_**

 ** _"As it spreads off the ship into NORAD, and directly to the NID as it starts spreading across the globe and gets into the general population. I'm talking The Puppet Master notion, Jack and Makepeace are the said hosts. The ones meant to do just just as they're the first to be branded with her symbol. But Sam_** ** _Cavanaugh_** ** _and Jarvis, they both become hosts and they both turned violent."_**

 ** _"I'm the other side of Cavanaugh, the one that was determined to burn every slug to the ground as we destroyed them all. But Puppet Masters and The Game, as well as Poison Ivy all rolled into one now. If the secretary of the state was here when she arrived, he'd have been the one to get it on the president. And I just headed that off by giving the girls this."_** he said, passing him the note then.

And he nodded as he answered him. ** _"And this is why we need you right now, you understand this. And can put it in ways that I can understand, when the girls go to science talk now. So puppet masters, the game and Poison Ivy all rolled into one and the key to breaking her hold on us. It was by use of the girls extensive training as the girls were trained to take advantage of a man's weakness."_**

 ** _"Alright so from the base, to NORAD, to NID, and the secretary of the state, who was here 3 months ago, before you brought Langford back into it. Alright keep going what was her intention here if you knew what was coming Danny."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. **_"In the words of Batgirl, she's using femanine wiles to get them to do anything for her, but first is SGC, then NORAD, NID and after that."_**

 ** _"Into the federation now, discovering what she was I decided to help the girls after they got arrested. And with it now, I gave them the clue needed to stop her, but seduction was the key and use their added training for this. But double agent, I'm working for you and the joint chiefs, AMRIID and the president."_** Daniel told him and he nodded proudly as Janet smiled sternly as she said it gently.

 ** _"Uh huh, yeah and you follow orders in acting like a sperm donor and double agent, you may not be a soldier, but so what, us scientists. We have ways that work better then constant violence, such as use of seduction to get ourselves out of the brig."_ **Janet said and Carson nodded in agreement. ** _"No kidding, Janet, that was a trap, you followed orders and risked a trauma to gather intel."_**

 ** _"You're continuing to test them in psychiatry and the latest test results came back as he's humilited to the point he's attacked you again. Out of jealousy you withstood her ways and he didn't, you're Bruce and he's Dick Grayson. Alright well, I'm calling out psychiatric evaluations for every soldier, like these two. On the base, until the effects wear off and he's deactivated until further notice."_**

 ** _"George, we'll tell you in your office, but I recommend the base under quarantine for 4 days up to a two weeks. Just to ensure the men acting like the duo are completely clear here, initiate wildfire."_ **he said and Hammond nodded as he left the room at that, and he looked at Daniel. **_"I'm calling the president about this that the duo just committed treason and attempted murder right now."_**

 ** _"Go report to George, and Jared, Louis, Sam you call your fathers, you too, Annie, report to your father and tell him this."_** he said and they nodded as they left the room as he crossed his arms, his eyes stern at that. "Well you're screwed now, he's part of the basketball team our fathers belonged to, Colonels." Warren said with sternly and the duo swallowed hard at the news as they went Hammond's office.

 ** _"General, General Carson has ordered psyche evaluations for every soldier of Jack and Makepeace's stature."_** Daniel said and Sam finished that. _**"I think that O'neill needs to be confined right now, he's a threat to himself. And everyone on the base right now, and with him, every soldier just like him right now."**_ she said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he answered her then gently at that.

 _ **"What happened this time if the four of you are covering his back and he looks like he's got a very serious headache now?"**_ he asked and Daniel answered that question. _**"After giving my report to Sam on what I learned the severe jealous in his eyes got worse. When I made my declaration towards Sam, but I know what she is to you Sir, she told me everything."**_ he said and he nodded to him softly.

 ** _"In fact, it doesn't bother me at all, because I could see Jonas was a clear nutcase, she deserves to be with her own kind. And if have to classify this as anything, she's Jean, I'm Scott and Jack, or Jonas, is Logan. I'm a professor, like she is, and he's a black ops, so in your eyes who's the better match for her now?"_** he asked and the older man smiled gently at the remark as he answered him.

 _ **"Then I can be honest there, but you're who her father and I would have chosen for her anyway, I take it this was a test, after he lost his temper. And the alpha in him kicked in during the outbreak on the base?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded to him. _**"Yes Sir it was, and we've been running certain tests on his mental state ever since Dr. Matheson made contact with me, since you got me back now."**_

 _ **"But he's a friend of the family, I don't know who else is, in the Air Force, but they chose me to run the civilian department now. But ever since the first mission, the mental health director of your age group. And Dr. Matheson asked us to run certain tests on psychological testing. Five tests in six to seven months, he's flunked them all."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to him then to that.

 _ **"Thank you for telling me that now, but that's why I've been this hard on him, you on the other hand things changed since last month. Aside from that, I'm giving you an honorary promotion to Captain this month. So if this conversation is heading in the direction I think it is now. So report, what you learn so far, before she broad-sided us, son?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he answered him.

As he looked at the way they were on both sides of him. _ **"General, I did your orders that you wanted, but in the process, she attacked me. But he's holding onto the assumption I did it of my own accord, when he's the one that got turned into a Jaffa, first prime."**_ Daniel said and Hammond nodded, as he said it _ **"What you learn son, I know I was putting you at risk when we asked you to do that today."**_

 _ **"But we still needed as much information into how she traced the gate here, and what the hell is she if she had that type of control over us?"**_ he asked and he explained that to him. _ **"There was a rumor in the jaffa ranks that there were a few goa'uld that could spawn others. And in the same way the xenomorph queens on the movies could, and we just found one, she's a queen Goa'uld."**_

 _ **"They're the origin of the race, but she's like a, to put this gently, all the Greek gods came from one titan. His name was Cronus, and as I said she's the goddess of love, music and medical areas. But she's like every other woman now in the case of female turncoats, and with that. She's decided to, after Ra was killed to run his empire here on earth now, by creating a foothold now."**_

 _ **"Whoever mentioned me by name gave Sam the information via the internet, but to explain this in the way he said it now. All the sex goddess's were really all the same woman: Hathor, the Greeks identified her with Aphrodite, Ishtar of Babylon, Astarte of Syria, Ceres of Rome. Most of the mythology and she's well loved through all of it now, but there was late period in Egypt."**_

 _ **"Around the time our ancestors drove him off the planet, she was sent by Ra to destroy our race, but then he changed his mind. And they became enemies after that, before whoever their offshoot is, drugged her. And then locked her up in that sarcophagus, but according to legend, she had magical powers over men. So if they were soldiers, as, in almost every case, it described these guys, now."**_

 _ **"As drunk with her presence, that drug she used on us, is the control drug, but it took a much stronger dose, because I snapped out of it. And after she revealed that she was one of the origins for their race. But for whatever number the queens there were, the offshoot leader used to be one. But whatever her species name was now, means resistance, though they find out she's back."**_

 _ **"And they're going to be pissed right now, that one of the most hated queens, in their eyes, is back on the loose. But if the scientists that found her, didn't know this then, we have more technology of their's scattered across the globe and we have to find it and fast. But to put this bluntly now, as a queen and it's going on the insect metaphor: but bees, termites, wasps and ants now."**_

 _ **"She and her colleagues are queens, but for every 10,000 normal ones, there's one queen, 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood. And it helps to sense the presence of another host, jaffa or anything made of the mineral. 3) the queens were the ones that had the ability to turn humans into Jaffa, because they had a device that could do it and we got evidence to that now."**_

 _ **"Because Jack got turned into the first now, but their armies were made of human turned Jaffa. If they were queens, because they had the ability to turn them into drones. Before turning them into Jaffa, if they were soldiers, 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning. But for some that resisted like I did, they gave a stronger dose, to the person that resisted."**_

 _ **"And 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race. Which meant they chose a random man and mated with them, but as I helped kill Ra, she chose me and then turned him into a Jaffa."**_ he said and he nodded as he answered him. _**"Great, so that's why the girls had to take charge here now?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he went on.

 _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so, she chose you as the sperm donor, but you resisted, before she hit you with a second dose. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her and she hit you with another one, before Sam walked in. And saw you sitting there in shock Daniel, while the rest of us were acting as her army here now."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ he asked and he nodded. _**"Yes Sir, but whoever gave Sam that information just saved the entire planet. And with me indisposed at the moment, but whatever he said was right. She had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"And speaking of which who was the person that you got that information from exactly?"**_ Daniel asked and she explained that. _**"The name was Raynor, you know him?"**_ she asked and he straightened up at that. _**"Which Raynor there's five running loose out there, so I need to make sure, because my friend did a web-page. And my best friend at college was a Steven Derek Raynor, he did everything."**_

 _ **"But he works in the museum in Chicago, you get his first initial, because I need to make sure now, because by going to him. He just helped you save the planet with me indisposed here right now."**_ he asked and she nodded. _ **"His name is S. Raynor, Dr. S. Raynor, assistant to Dr. David A. Jordan."**_ she said and he sighed in relief at the news as he answered her gently at the news as he explained this to them.

 _ **"My mentor was like my parents and Catherine's father, a well noted Archaeologist. And his area of expertise is the same as my dad's, he's an Egyptologist. As to that, you notice that nearly every goa'uld we ran into is Ancient Egyptian?"** _he asked and they nodded. _ **"Well it's because there's more Egyptian deities then there were the others, like fifty in the ancient Egyptian."**_

 _ **"The mains ones we dealt with were Ra's family, who was Hathor and their son, Her'ur. But Ra's brother and rival was Apophis, by killing Ra we just pissed off his entire family. Even though Apophis had a different symbol, it doesn't matter, but Apophis was Ra's rival he ruled the night, and as a result. With the fact we killed the sun, we just hit an ever lasting dark period until we get rid of him."**_

 _ **"But their symbol was Horus, which is what Her'ur really is, his real name is Horus, as to that, with the fact her husband and his father is dead. They're exacting revenge on us for this and this foothold was exactly that. As to that, Steven and I are the foremost authorities on the Ancient Egypt and with that, if he knew, he'd love this job as much as I do right now, to see for real."**_

 _ **"The last time they saw me was before Catherine chose me and I opened up the gate."**_ he said and they nodded. _" **I take it you haven't spoken to them since you returned though you got in touch with Catherine when we found her husband?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah to protect them and I understand why you can't tell your spouses or children anything, I'm** **doing the same here."**_

 _ **"Leading into my lecture on that, and I was taking a hunch when I said that the pyramids were landing pedestals for their ships. Which I got evidence to that during the first mission two years ago, but I knew that once I said that, it was to get attention off me. Because I saw Charlie and Catherine listening to me from the back of the room that day, before the lecture broke so with it."**_

 _ **"So I can tell you what I was up to, before Catherine contacted me at the time, but the last time they saw me was in California now. S. Raynor is Dr. Steven Raynor, Sam, he's my best friend at the college, with him. As his partner, was my ex girlfriend Dr. Sarah Gardner, and our mentor. His name was Dr. David Adam Jordan, of his ten top students in his class, we were his prize pupils now."**_

 _ **"But while I decided to be a field man, they were working at the museum in Chicago, but they're as influential as I am. But to protect them now, I had to distance myself from them, once you called me. Though now that we had this happen now, it's going to be necessary, but I'm relieved you found that. But it's a relief that if you can't go to me, then you can go to my friends now."**_

 _ **"But you went to my best friends at the college, with me out of commission here right now."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently at that. _**"Well now that I know that we better figure out if we're missing anything. And just so we can keep her locked out, b**_ _ **ecause if we do, we got trouble."** _she said and he nodded before his eyes widened then as he looked at Hammond then as he said it to him.

 _ **"Oh god, Uncle Darrel said we had built a prototype GDO, while I was gone."**_ he said and Hammond stood up at that as he checked the drawer behind his desk and checked all three and then slammed his hand on the file cabinet. _**"Damn it, it's gone."** _he said and they all stood up as Daniel said it for the five of them then firmly. ** _"Well the mission has gone to infiltration just to get it back, because I know where it is."_**

 _ **"And this calls for one thing and it's not the spec ops team, I don't have a choice."**_ he said and Warren stood up from the file cabinet. **_"General, the storyline after the movie activated, but he killed Ra, she's pissed her husband is dead. We just entered the first chapter here, but it's time, my double was framed. And for espionage, you know what I am asking, Sir."_** he said and Hammond nodded gently.

 _ **"No, no I see where you're going with that, but forget it, you're not going without us, Daniel."**_ Lou said and he sighed as he answered him. _ **"I'm the only one who speaks the language, you remember what I said, I speak 23 languages. I'm the only who can do it, General consider this my first mission in infiltration now. I've got an idea, but it's a case of cross and double cross now, Sir."**_

 _ **"The NID are going to see this as espionage, and we're traitors, but contact the seven and my godfather. I'm offering an idea that can guarantee assurance that they're about to suffer a psychosis, regarding you giving me their missions. But I resisted the mind control tactics and gained everything we needed. Just to prevent it twice, but now it's a case of cross and double cross so with that."**_

 _ **"Give me 4 hours and then come through, but trust me, we have to do this in one way, it's not going to take spec ops, all guns blazing. But brains over brawns, 3 step plan, remember when we did this to go through when we went to Chulak, before Teal'C killed the priest. So we do it again, but if we don't, they have the way through our iris, what happens if she gives it, to 'him'."**_

 _ **"He could come back and start culling us, we can't take that chance here."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"Alright whatever you're planning do it, but choose the members that should know about this, because I'm not telling the duo this. Not right now, it's between us, and whoever you choose, and the joint chiefs now, but NID is never finding out that you did this on your own right now."**_

 _ **"Son, I know we asked you to do that questioning, but asking you to be a plant for her again, and going alone."**_ he said and Daniel sighed. _**"General, I'm half soldier, I know you think I'm more valuable then Jack is. And it's because I have everything you need, but this mission is based on intellect. And not athletics, like always, to do the right thing we have to make decisions now."**_

 _ **"That we can't always live with now, and this is my first, but if I don't make it back you at least know I completed the mission and we have the prototype back."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"I know I said you were more then valuable, but that remark just made it more clear. Alright we have to make it seem that she's turned you suicidal, but better go to Warner for this, not Frasier."**_

 _ **"She can't be trusted right now at the moment, Warner worked here longer, he's dealt with the first emergency we had, with the goa'uld.'**_ he said and Warren looked out the window. _ **"Too late, we got several more volunteers offering to help out with the plan that Daniel has here, Sir."**_ he said and they nodded as they all looked out the window to see ten female officers, Siler, Warner and Harriman.

"Looking at this in a psychological point of view, this was dangerous, but he just suffered a trauma here, facing that trauma. That's worth facing it just to heal, but repeated injuries and us putting together a plan to prove these guys were losing their minds. And out of jealousy right now, but you resisted where they didn't as he got too close. And gets turned into a Jaffa and then took his anger and humiliation out on you right now."

"Before leaving on the mission, it's reporting it to us and Janet was being tested on this before she passed the test now." Carson said again and she nodded. "No kidding, I know you waited till now to tell me after the mission ended, because neither of us. Neither of us, would have allowed you to leave, after you suffered trauma. Bill's had been here longer and this was something he'd understand now, because he's the original CMO."

"Sending you back out would be a bad idea, especially with a concussion, but the sake of the entire planet was at stake, but then you return. And with several whip marks across your back, your body took enough abuse from this situation. I don't give a damn what the sextet said, what you did displayed high moral fiber, you were strong mentally. And emotionally and you faced the trauma, that was healthy, you had to test me now."

"We've been together for seven months, it was time to put things to the test, in whether or not I knew you enough to know that this was fake or real. And I passed the test, for you, I'm one of a trio you love like sisters." Janet said and he nodded. _**"Here's your first training session son, but never mind real injuries just use whatever scars. That you had to test them with as they prove which side they belong too now."**_

 ** _"But I need to call up the 10 and the president and we arrange this, but I want you back in here 90 minutes. So set up the trap, and test Frasier while you're at it, if she's with us or not."_ **Hammond said to him gently. ** _"Then I'm testing her and him right now, on her fore-sight of telling the difference between it being faked. Faked or real right now, this is now a test of trust and friendship right now."_**

 _ **"If she immediately calls McKenzie than she's unfit to serve on this base, but Warner is who I choose as my new doctor. And if that does happen, he's a major and been here longer, aside from right now. And I'm the next rank down, but I'm working undercover here, so trust me I can get it done. It's been seven months since the base activated the acts of trust and frienship are the key."**_

 _ **"I'll make it back Sir, I promise, but right now this is a test of telling the difference between what is real and fake now. So if she takes it without questioning it, she doesn't have what it takes to work here. And as for him, he needs 10 months to a 2 years in mental health, if he starts running us ragged. When if I continue bringing in more results then they do, him and his friends."**_

 _ **"Though for the entire joint chiefs and I'm working for them now, it's enough we need to have him committed to mental health. If he throws me up in his place, and puts her at risk of a rapist, because he can't take the memories right now at the moment. But if we start training kids younger this us, this is part of the training now at the moment here now starting now here."**_

 _ **"But telling the difference between what's real or not, if you're a medical officer. And if she's more interested in talking then paying attention to cross examination here"**_ he said and he nodded. _ **"You're right, seven months it's time to put the acts of trust and friendship to the test on the base. And you gained mine immediately, but the right of passage wasn't Tuplo, it's Hathor right now."**_

 _ **"Do it, but use a bag of blood for this, I'm not having a real scar across your arm, so we can do stage acting in this son, just make it look real, kiddo."**_ he said and they nodded. **_"That's not needed, there already is one, but rule 1) if there's plenty of old scars, use the ones in the places needed for the subterfuge now."_** he said and showed him his wrist and they saw a faint scar there and Hammond nodded.

 ** _"That looks 28 to 29 years old."_** Hammond said and Daniel nodded. **_"It is Sir, he gained it after falling through thin ice, long story."_** Warren said and he nodded. "Well this explains why you wanted to be the one to go in to get him out on Taldor. He's your best friend and adopted brother, your parents are the best of friends." Hammond said and they both nodded as Hammond gave the order then gently at that remark.

 ** _"Do it, bag of blood, and the sacrificial knife you were studying, so stage acting here for these guys. Especially if they're about to lose it out of jealousy that I gave their missions to you."_** he said and they left the room. As they returned to the infirmary and Daniel showed her his wrist. **_"Where'd you get this scar from?"_** Sam asked and the duo sighed as Jared answered that as he and Anna looked at each other.

 ** _"Accidental injury with the skates when we were cubs actually, not realizing he still had them on after falling through thin ice. He tried to curl into a ball to keep warm, wrapped his arms around his lower legs and one of the blades sliced his arm. And barely missed the artery, but we were barely 4 years old at the time, but a couple days later he got hit with pneumonia, and to put it bluntly."_**

 ** _"It scared our parents and our father's coach and his friends out of their wits, our legal guardians in Saint Louis. In truth aside from our parents, it was the trio who did the Manneheim case, the doctor that Bowdern called in and Archbishop Hume. Before you ask, my full name is Jared Carl Dillon Warren, Daniel Nicholas Jackson, Jared Dillon Warren."_** He said and she nodded in shock.

 _ **"And good to have you back brother, next question is where was our third exactly."**_ Daniel said smiling in delight at him and he smiled back at him. **_"Well_** **w** ** _here's our green ranger when you need them right now, we got 5, we just need our 6th."_** Anna asked and Sam started laughing at that. "Answer we got them 5 years later before we reset the clock and he joins the gang in 1977 at the moment."

"And to answer your other question, she was standing directly in front of us all that time now, we just never realized it now, but you and me bro. But we got three, we just need Bill and Kev added to the team until we add John, Beth, Teyla and Rod next." Warren said smiling and they put their hands out and clapped them in a stack. And then pumped once smiling gently at each other and they all looked at each other gently at that remark.

"That was part was of the conversation, cubs?" Hammond asked smiling with a bemused smile on his face and the sextet nodded to him. "Yeah it was Uncle George, we just dropped the bomb in truths and since he hadn't seen my father yet. Although he made contact with him and Uncle Darrel, I dropped the bomb and told her the truth. Of that injury, as well as the added truth, we're connected to the Jesuit order in Saint Louis."

"Our father's coach was the priest that did the case and my real name, but Jared Carl, Dillon, Warren." he said and Hammond smiled and nodded gently to that remark. "Daniel add the manila folder of the blueprints to the base to the image. We're making it clear that we just set up her, and the NID and their moles for failure here, regarding you." Addison ordered and he nodded to the order gently and added that image then gently.

As he looked at Warner who nodded as Hammond walked into the room then. **_"Danny, do this in a way I would do it if I was there to train you myself right now. Because we have one chance to get it right, but it's being smart about it."_** Hammond said and he nodded as he looked at him gently at that. "That actually felt really good now, just dropping the formality and you using my childhood nickname.

"And with it, Uncle George, you guys trusting me to do this without need for violence. I had Bra'tac with me, his training me started with this." he said and Hammond nodded to him at that. _**"General just consider this as you're training me as a civilian version to the joint chiefs right now. So with that it's thinking like a officer of the joint chief, but the act is intellect over athletics."**_ he said and Hammond nodded gently.

As they fast forwarded it to him in his office with a knife and a bag of blood, as he grabbed the knife he collected in the artifacts he was working on and cut the bag open. _**"Stage acting with an old scar left over best needed now in this, well time for a test in the case of their acts keeping their minds closed. And their emotions being worn on their shoulders, I'm not the one that hurt a team mate."**_

 _ **"And on two occasions, because I can control my anger or jealousy, but you, Jack, need serious help. because you're taking your anger out on others, you break a window, out of anger. There's no getting around the facts you need help right now, and if this works. It's a test as we see that your envy, anger and jealousy knows no bounds."**_ they heard as he gripped the knife firmly at that.

And dipped the ceremonial knife into it, and gently touched to blade to his wrist, as he spread the line across his wrist, before Jack walked into the room. "Yeah okay, move it to when you were acting as though she called you to her, and when you and the quintet were doing this. Because I want to see the response between you three, and especially between you and my daughter." Jacob said and he nodded as they landed on that.

 ** _"Daniel!"_** Hammond called out from the control room and he ran up to join him as he passed him a folder. ** _"The trap is set, Addison ordered you give her these, we need to make it look like we're doing espionage and were helping her. But in reality, we just set her up for her downfall now."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Sergeant activate the gate, but turn off the alarm."_** he said and Walter nodded to him gently.

 _ **"Guys give me two hours, I'm making contact with Bra'tac, he's on Chulak, but I need his help to complete this, but two hours and at most four. Then come through, I've got to make it seem as though I belong to her, but you know me honey."**_ he said to Sam and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he looked down at that as he hid a smile as Sam did the same at that as he said it.

 _ **"Love you, honey, I'll come back for you, I promise, I belong to you, baby, always."**_ he said softly and she smiled as she hugged him then, as he kissed her cheek and she smiled as he let her go. As Teal'C and Hammond hid a smile at the way he was with her as he got into his robes for the mission to Chulak. As he nodded to the guards that were acting as jaffa priests, as they got ready to go and to them, he nodded.

 ** _"Don't turn the alarm on yet and lock the doors down under the duo's floors, and Frasier's. Until she decides to double it into why she didn't find blood on that wrist, but reactivate in 40 minutes. And give me two hours and I'll send Bra'tac to send you a message and we did it."_** he said and Walter nodded to the orders. " ** _Dial it up Sergeant."_** Daniel said and he nodded as he shut off the intercom.

As it activated then and Daniel signaled to the sextet of guards with him and they walked through and they set the clock for 40 minutes as the clock ended. **_"Alright activate the alarm now, Sergeant!"_** Hammond said and he slammed his hand on the emergency alarm at that. They saw five guards come running into the control room and Hammond and Sam both nodded with firm looks as it jumped forward one hour at that news.


	26. The Chosen Side Effects Part II

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Before the follow up chapters ties up the alternate reality now in their timeline.** **But this chapters and the next 9 are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **There's going to be 1/3 of the aftermath of Hathor showned but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 35 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 26: Relationship** **Truths Part I: The Chosen And Truths II**

Seeing the annoyed look on Jack's face, Jacob nodded firmly to that, as Sam, Hammond and Teal'C exchanged knowing looks at that. As Sam gave a few gestures to Hammond and he nodded as she and Teal'C left the room and then fifteen minutes later. They were dressed in uniform as Jack and Makepeace got ready to leave. And Janet came running in then as it zoomed in on her face as Janet saw the look of realization on her face.

"I take it you just figured it out that was stage acting, after they brought him to the infirmary, there was no laceration just a clean scar?" McCoy asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah I did, but they immediately reported to Mckenzie on this and reported he was a traitor, I knew he faked it. But I was coming to report to the general that they'd been arrested and deactivated for treason and espionage at the moment in the program."

"But this is right up there with what Wes dealt with at the time, and to the point, that now that the secondary psychiatrist, one from Hammond's age group was here. There was no getting out of what's coming here as they flunked our test and I passed mine. They failed the loyalty test and proved they were dangerous." she said and the quintet nodded as she snapped an order to the duo as the trio, Teal'C, Lou and Warren started.

 ** _"Hold it you two, Colonel, you're deactivated until further notice right now by medical and psychiatric orders pending evaluation for attacking a team mate. And for espionage of helping the enemy, joint chiefs and AMRIID's orders."_** Janet said sharply and they looked at her in shock. **_"Espionage, I didn't do anything to warrant that charge!"_ **he snapped at her in shock and Sam crossed her arms.

 ** _"General I explained that your case was the same as Picard's, regarding Wes on the tv show, regarding Daniel. We're still being affected by Nem's screwing around with us last month right now, so to you the fact that she got to you this easily. Can be forgiven, but you followed unspoken orders by them, regarding her, we needed information here as we saw what kind of powers she has."_**

 ** _"But the duo got the brunt of it, but you're a seasoned general, thirty years in the military as you said. That gives you instincts they don't have, but instead of being turned into another stooge for her. You instead turned that around decided to help us girls deal with it, but you're free to go, regarding this."_** she said and Hammond nodded in relief to that as he answered her, looking into her eyes.

 ** _"So to them, I can be forgiven here, but the fact they locked you up, because Daniel. And I, got to the root cause of what the hell she was and followed direct orders here. I maybe have been compromised, but I was still following direct orders in their eyes. And to them we're free to go, but these two can't, because they're actively assisting her, and he attacked Danny, again, right now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Darrel gave specific orders and he's on thin ice already after bringing back the virus and then again after breaking the window on the drivers side of my car. Leaving too soon and now this, to Darrel and Jake, Colonel O'neill is the traitor?"_** he said and she nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, that's their direct opinion, to them Jack was now her chosen, meant to destroy the base by being her first ever Jaffa."_**

 ** _"He actually walked right in there and was waiting to be presented with his symbiote, but he was her first new Jaffa. He then attacks Daniel, because Daniel threw it in his face that if he'd just use his head over his muscles and hormones. Then he wouldn't keep getting into these predicaments, the military FBI have placed him under arrest for espionage, right now, and to answer you, Colonel."_**

 ** _"Didn't you, I did say that when CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat, they never trust them, they watch them like a hawk. Daniel followed orders, and by keeping an eye on her, learning what she was, and by pretending to act as a sperm donor. But he was raped by her, you then arrested us for attempting to neutralize her, so what do you call that?"_ **she asked sternly to him and they froze.

 ** _"You want evidence right now to the contrary?"_** Janet said with a stern growl and they nodded as Jack felt his heart pounding at that as they watched Hathor try to seduce Daniel. And his grabbing her arm, before she hit him a second time, as they saw the struggle in the bedroom. **_"Oh god, no wonder he said that, he resisted as hard as he could, against her mind control."_** Hammond said, sitting in the chair next to her.

 ** _"Yeah and this was Jack at the moment."_** she said, pulling a second image up of her, Anna, Janet and the other female officers as well as Teal'C attempting to arrest her. **_"And before you say it, you set yourself up to get knocked out by me Sir. As to why its that it was you, and dad, who taught me distraction and division, when I was a cadet myself at the time."_** she said and he smiled proudly at that as Jacob hid a smile.

 ** _"Your father is a general, Captain Carter?"_** Teal'C repeated and she nodded. **_"Yeah a general and General Hammond's best friend, the general, he's my godfather."_** she said and they nodded in shock. "We were born and raised military brats growing up, then again that's why she went to our fathers and General Carter to report in. She knew the channels as I made the same call to my father." Warren said and she nodded to him.

Watching her getting ready to arrest Hathor, they saw her in the jaccuzzi. ** _"She just did it, and was preparing to spawn, I think it was close to 5 hours. When in a incubation period before a queen can spawn here now. But I was getting ready to arrest her, when she gave out the order."_** she said as Hathor looked up and gave the order. ** _"Sergeant activate the audio."_** Hammond said and he tapped several keys.

 ** _"Ring tel nok."_** she said and they saw themselves appear at that. **_"No, no that can't be, how could he resist her and we can't?!"_** Makepeace shouted in shock as they saw him and O'neill on both sides of Hammond as she touched Jack's back in a caress and Jack swallowed hard. ** _"Stand down Captain Carter, unless you plan to kill us."_** Hammond said to her, and she nodded as she heard a new tone in his voice at that.

"Once I was out of range the dose wore off as I got Daniel alone and told him to get as much information on her as possible, Sam. But that's what my tone really meant to you, make the connection, the duo have committed treason now. While every other officer is as drugged as I was, but the duo are like Jean Luc and Will on the show." he said and she nodded as they kept it going at that as they heard a cold smile in Jack's tone to her.

 ** _"Is this anyway to treat a guest, Captain?"_** he asked her and Jack swallowed hard at that and Beckett nodded. "You want to explain that attitude, Colonel?" Spock asked crossing his arms and they swallowed hard. "Because everything they told you is so far off the bat it doesn't even touch first base, you two. You wanted to kill someone simply because they resisted where you can't, your kind." Addison said and the trio paled then.

"See the truth here, do you see the truth, there was no helping the enemy right now, look at him, he's working for us." Jumper said as they saw him on the phone with the sextet, before discussing things with Hammond, regarding what she was. Just as the realization came into his eyes, as they discussed a sting operation. And Daniel sighed, as he lead her into the gate room and the quintet swallowed hard as Carson repeated that.

"Yes indeed, do you see the truth gentlemen, just look at this, Daniel keep it going, their own men turned traitor and you helped the girls, so tell us who's the liar here?" he said to West and Vidrine and they swallowed hard as as Kinsey looked at the duo in shock And at the fact he was now getting the truth, as Mckenzie swallowed hard at the evidence. In showing piece after piece that proved his findings on the duo inconclusive to the truth.

 ** _"Take them to the brig."_** Hathor said and Makepeace heard his voice say it. **_"Yes my queen."_** he said and Jack turned to her. **_"The serpent's Jaffa traitor was joining with us my queen, what do you wish to do."_** he asked and she smiled coldly. **_"Removal of his prim'ta."_** she said and he nodded to her then. As Hammond's eyes flickered in shock as that did it and the duo paled and he nodded to the orders.

" ** _That doesn't mean anything, we could be acting like Daniel for all you know?!"_** Jack shouted in desperation with his past self at that. "Nice try Jack, they know the truth, I ordered the guards guarding their door, to let me move close to it, Tony, give it to me." Daniel said and Harper gave it to him. "No Daniel let me read this, for me it was a matter of knowing you told us the truth, allow me." Janet said and he gave it to her smiling.

Clearing her throat she took and read it out loud for the quintet, the joint chiefs and her boss as well as his parents and her future commanders. Knowing this was going to be enough to put him away for attempted murder and espionage as she read it then. **_'_** ** _Girls, I'm innocent, I was instructed, by your father's, Sam, Annie. To act as her pharaoh, but Jack has just been turned into her first prime now, Teal'c's rank.'."_**

 ** _"He's in the early stages, but Jack is first prime, Makepeace is commander and they're the first to gain their emblems. Girls, the added side effect for being turned into the pharoah, her consort, is said consort is the sperm donor. Whether they want to be or not and I snapped out of it the second I realized what she was, for every 10,000 larva and adults, there's a single queen."_**

 ** _"We just found one now, but the drug she's using is like the amphetamine injections from the game on the show, and I was faking it. Jack however is obsessed with the fact that pretending to be on our side she's our ally. But I discovered certain evidence to the contrary it seems her mortal enemy. Is the queen and founding member of the goa'uld off shoot, they locked her up."_**

 ** _"Their leader is another queen, a good queen bee, but she's been MIA, since Ra left earth, but she's the only one of 3/4's of a dozen that is the only good one. The others are true goa'uld and they're just like Hathor, in the queen bee syndrome, all of these bees have the ability to spawn more. But that's where it gets more serious, if their consort doesn't offer willingly, then it's date rape."_**

 ** _"Janet, date rape, but guys, listen to me, you walked in just after it happened, that's why I was catatonic. Janet, never mind normal military ways, its hormonal driven, you're beautiful girls, remember Etana. Well it's happening again and she's a seductress, use that against her Ladies, we're scientists. So if normal tactics don't work, go to others, you're a doctor, you found the key."_**

 _ **"She's a woman, and she's as dangerous as Etana or Poison Ivy, but sex goddess, you have one thing that can do it, in your training ladies, what is it?"** s_he read out and they nodded. "Sam's remark gave me an idea, before that was slipped under the door and it hit me like a train wreck. It's hormone driven and she's turned up the libido now General, so we decided to use that." she said and they nodded to her.

"Yeah, and you girls are my entire world, I'd do anything and be anything for you, but I'd never cross the line like that, ever." Daniel said, giving her a one armed hug and she burrowed into his arms at that. "Just get ready for things when I graduate from medical school, as I join the base line medical program. And your godfather is the one training me after that." she said and he smiled as she rubbed his back at that remark gently then.

"Back that up in the conversation, after you guys ended up in the brig?" Hammond said and she nodded as Janet touched him on the back. "Sam read out the letter in the image afterwards so we add this to it now, before I drop the bomb. That Daniel went to get the prototype back and the guys and I gave their mission to Daniel now, baby." Hammond added and she nodded as she touched Daniel and Daniel altered the image at that.

"You do realize I was listening to the conversation through the door, because I was waiting for you to realize that before I pass that letter through the door, guys." he asked and the trio started laughing. "One more reason not to get involved in girl talk when we're that annoyed we're fighting our own people right now. But I was serious that this wasn't the army, but the Air Force and in the Air force they had women for decades."

"The Marines and Navy had women, but we were just created back in the 40's and by then it was equal rights and emanicipation by that point. But this time it took the smartest officers on the base to crack the code and even then we needed a bit of help. And from your department as you gave me the clue I neeed to crack it now, Daniel." Janet said and he nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that remark gently then.

 ** _"It must be a powerful drug that Hathor is using, Colonel O'neill is special ops trained to fight mind control techniques."_** Sam said and Janet nodded as the group was stabding or sitting around the room. **_"Well not Goa'uld techniques apparently."_** she said and Sam nodded. **_"Well mama said there would be days like this."_** she said and and Anna looked between them as Janet answered her bemused at that.

 ** _"Really my ex husband said that, 'you outa of your mind, honeybuns, there's a reason they call it this man's army.'."_** She said and the duo chuckled. ** _"This man's army, your husband actually said that?"_** Sam said and she nodded. ** _"Yeah and of course I had to explain to him that this wasn't the army. It was the Air Force and they had women for decades."_** She said in response to that and they nodded.

 _"_ ** _You remember Batgirl's remark on Batman and Robin, we've seen this before, and Batgirl beat the crap out of Poison Ivy?"_ **Anna said to her and they both nodded. ** _"Basis of truth, I think that's where Poison Ivy got the idea from or vice versa at the moment, what are you thinking, if we can exploit that now. And it's because of Hathor and if that's the case, then that helps now, Annie."_**

 ** _"Girls does this feel familiar to you, we saw this on Star Trek and Batman and Robin, she targets men, like Poison Ivy did. And with it she chose two and their consistently fighting over her, so if Batman was a scientist and he..., that's it. Daniel snapped out of it the second he realized what she was, he tries to stop her, and she drugged him and then..."_** Janet started to say and at that it hit her.

As something slid under the door then as Anna grabbed it and picked it up as she said it smiling then. **_"It's from Daniel, girls listen to this, with the fact you just figured it out, I think he was waiting for you too, before he gave us this. '_** ** _Girls, I'm innocent, I was instructed, by your father's, Sam, Annie. To act as her pharaoh, but Jack has just been turned into her first prime now, Teal'c's rank.'."_**

 ** _"He's in the early stages, but Jack is first prime, Makepeace is commander and they're the first to gain their emblems. Girls, the added side effect for being turned into the pharoah, her consort, is said consort is the sperm donor. Whether they want to be or not and I snapped out of it the second I realized what she was, for every 10,000 larva and adults, there's a single queen."_**

 ** _"We just found one now, but the drug she's using is like the amphetamine injections from the game on the show, and I was faking it. Jack however is obsessed with the fact that pretending to be on our side, that she's our ally. But I discovered certain evidence to the contrary it seems her mortal enemy. Is the queen and founding member of the goa'uld off shoot, they locked her up."_**

 ** _"Their leader is another queen, a good queen bee, but she's been MIA, since Ra left earth, but she's the only one of 3/4's of a dozen that is the only good one. The others are true goa'uld and they're just like Hathor, in the queen bee syndrome, all of these bees have the ability to spawn more. But that's where it gets more serious, if their consort doesn't offer willingly, then it's date rape."_**

 ** _"Janet, date rape, but guys, listen to me, you walked in just after it happened, that's why I was catatonic. Janet, never mind normal military ways, its hormonal driven, you're beautiful girls, remember Etana. Well it's happening again and she's a seductress, use that against her Ladies, we're scientists. So if normal tactics don't work, go to others, you're a doctor, you found the key."_**

 ** _"She's a woman, and she's as dangerous as Etana or Poison Ivy, but sex goddess, you have one thing that can do it, in your training ladies, what is it?"_** she read out and they nodded to the news. **_'One thing that can do it, our training, we got different training then the men, if we got captured. As we were trained to take advantage of a man's weakness.'_ **They heard then and Sam sighed at that.

 ** _"You know, maybe it's just me, but I can't figure out how to feel llike one of the guys with these guys. You know what I mean, I always feel like I'm the girl."_** she said and Daniel smiled as he saw the realization hit Janet at that. **_"That's it."_** she said and Sam looked at her. **_"What?"_** she asked and she explained it to her. **_"You just gave me an idea in how to get us out of here, listen if Hathor's control drug."_**

 ** _"Is hormonal driven like I suspect, it means that she's making the men libidinous."_ **she said and Sam chuckled nervously at that. **_"Alright, why do I get the feeling I don't like where this is going."_** she asked and Anna ran her hand through her hair. ** _"She's a sex goddess and she's seduced the guys into doing anything for her and we just had another case, she want's to play this game now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Then turn about is fair play right now, go to your back up training, but he was waiting for us to figure this out. So we have to take it from here, but keep that letter in your pocket, in case the black ops and marines. The ones like the duo flip out afterwards, and Jan, contact Carson, he's of the General's age group. He's not listening to O'neill and his excuses when we tell him this."_**

 ** _"I can't remember, but his name sounds familiar and Dad is a 3 star working at AMRIID right now, but he's got a lock into the program. Once freed the guys are going right to Bill, you and General Carson for a medical and psychiatric evaluation. But the ones like O'neill and Makepeace are going to try and turn this around claiming innocence, when the evidence is right there on the cams."_**

 ** _"But O'neill is in enough trouble here, for breaking quarantine and infecting the base, attacking Daniel. He keeps touching things he shouldn't be, he's possibly just committed manslaughter on Cimmeria. Kynthia and the nanites, Ry'ac, Nem, the car and now this, he loses his temper. And attacks someone else out of anger and humiliation, he's done."_ **she said and the group nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Wait a second here, if the consort doesn't offer willingly then they go to date rape, why would he say that exactly. If he was speaking directly to you now Janet?"_ **Jonie Carson asked and Sam closed her eyes as the image of the bedroom appeared at that. The bedsheets thrown all over the room, the lamp knocked over and she focused on the smears of red all over the sheets and her eyes shot open at that.

 _ **"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute, 'Guys, you walked in just after it happened that's why I was catatonic.'?"** _Sam repeated and they all stood up at that remark. _**"Oh dear god no, it can't be damn it!"**_ Anna snapped and they nodded. _**"But if Daniel was in shock when we went to check on him and he possibly blacked out to block out the memory..."**_ Janet said and their eyes narrowed in anger at that.

 ** _"She's raped him, date rape, that drug is like GHB, Janet."_ **Maggie snapped and they all nodded as it hit all of them at once. **_"Damn it, she's date raped him, just to get the sperm, alright now it's war right now, you bitch!"_ **Claire Rivers snapped at that news and she nodded as Rivers said it to the joint chiefs and Carson. "That did it for us as we were all ready to kill her just like the Tok'ra wanted to at the time."

"Us girls we all saw the same thing in him, kind, caring, if Danny's what he was like as a child, it's clear to us, the little boy in him. It made our maternal sides take hold so fast, we were going to kill her ourselves for doing that to him." she said and the next remark came off the image. **_"Oh really Sir, well how do you explain his saying this to us in that letter right now, because Daniel ordered the guards, guarding our cell."_**

 ** _"To let him pass, and he gave me this letter to tell us what is going on, but listen to this. But General, Teal'C you too, but this includes a medical reminder in hormones."_** she said and pulled it out as she read it aloud to them. **_'_** ** _Girls, I'm innocent, I was instructed, by your father's, Sam, Annie. To act as her pharaoh, but Jack has just been turned into her first prime now, Teal'c's rank.'."_**

 ** _"He's in the early stages, but Jack is first prime, Makepeace is commander and they're the first to gain their emblems. Girls, the added side effect for being turned into the pharoah, her consort, is said consort is the sperm donor. Whether they want to be or not and I snapped out of it the second I realized what she was, for every 10,000 larva and adults, there's a single queen."_**

 ** _"We just found one now, but the drug she's using is like the amphetamine injections from the game on the show, and I was faking it. Jack however is obsessed with the fact that pretending to be on our side, she's our ally. But I discovered certain evidence to the contrary it seems her mortal enemy. Is the queen and founding member of the goa'uld off shoot, they locked her up."_**

 ** _"Their leader is another queen, a good queen bee, but she's been MIA, since Ra left earth, but she's the only one of 3/4's of a dozen that is the only good one. The others are true goa'uld and they're just like Hathor, in the queen bee syndrome, all of these bees have the ability to spawn more. But that's where it gets more serious, if their consort doesn't offer willingly, then it's date rape."_**

 ** _"Janet, date rape, but guys, listen to me, you walked in just after it happened, that's why I was catatonic. Janet, never mind normal military ways, its hormonal driven, you're beautiful girls, remember Etana. Well it's happening again and she's a seductress, use that against her Ladies, we're scientists. So if normal tactics don't work, go to others, you're a doctor, you found the key."_**

 ** _"She's a woman, and she's as dangerous as Etana or Poison Ivy, but sex goddess, you have one thing that can do it, in your training ladies, what is it?"_** she read out and rewound the image to the bedroom and the damage done in there and Hammond nodded as he got it. **_"Date rape, it may not be spiking your drinks or alcohol with drugs, but it's just as bad right now."_** Walter said for the four of them.

 ** _"Indeed, he was over powered and though putting up a fight she still did it now to him. But this just gives me even more of reason to make sure she's destroyed."_** Teal'C said and Hammond nodded as read it out. ** _"To use the boys hormones against them, followed by distraction and division. Nice thinking and good work, Captain, doctor, alright keep it going, so head to her quarters now."_**

 ** _"I need proof now, to have them arrested for espionage, if all the cameras were working right now."_** he said and Carson nodded in agreement to that. _**"Yes please do, because I'm taking these tapes to the joint chiefs and we drop the act. In regarding your father, the joint chiefs are throwing them both to me. And for psychological evaluation, because seven tests in anger management."**_

 ** _"And he flunks them all right now, the results are nothing Mckenzie says changes my mind, George's or your father's honey. As such attacking a team mate twice in 6 months qualifies, as does breaking a window out of grief. And the scars on his wrist are something I'm not letting go either. As Hamilton reported that to me, so all in all he's being relieved of duty until further notice."_**

 ** _"But that's it for me right now."_ **he said and Jack looked at him at that. **_"Wait, my arm how do you know about that exactly Doctor. Because the psychiatrist on the base was Mckenzie and he never looked at my arm?"_** he asked and Carson crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"Yes I know, he never ran a psyche evaluation on you, Danny told me this already as did Bill Warner, Colonel."_**

 ** _"But why do you suppose I chose now to arrive, hmm, one broken window, you attack a team mate twice, same team mate. From there you broke medical containment protocols when the duo thought it was best to stay put. You also possibly committed a slaughter on Cimmeria, if another goa'uld shows up there. You barely kill yourself by having unprotected sexual intercourse."_**

 ** _"With a woman infected with an alien STD, you lose your temper repeatedly to the point that our new allies don't want anything to do with us, yet. Teal'C told Daniel first, regarding Ry'ac, because he knew you couldn't trust him now. That was a test, repeated migraine headaches, just to face a fact. Now that he was still alive, but Daniel caught sight of that scar on your arm and came to me."_**

 ** _"But I know why you never wear short sleeves, why you been like this ever since Iraq and most importantly. That you were close to suicide on two occasions, before you were released from the hospital at the time. You been in prison before, but said prison was in Iraq, I know you. Why you were close to suicide the second time after Charlie shot himself, so with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"West reactivated you without a psyche evaluation and Mckenzie cleared you, but I didn't, and even the officers that were sent to bring you in. Knew you were close to suicide, you holding your gun, in your son's bedroom. And before shoving it under the pillow, before they walked in. They didn't have to see it, they knew, as did I, but now George deserves to know if Frank is brought in."_**

 ** _"Airmen hold him, George I want you to see this."_** he said and 4 guards caught Jack from behind and restrained him. ** _"Wait a second that's not necessary right now, let him go airman, that's an order."_** Makepeace said, stepping forward and at that 6 more stepped in front of Makepeace and surrounded him. With their weapons all aimed at him and he froze up as Carson undid the cuffs to his fatigues and showed him his arm.

Getting a better look, they saw the scar spanning from his wrist all the way up to his elbow and saw the needle track marks. ** _"Heroin track marks, they gave him daily doses of heroin to betray what he knew, just to end the pain for another dose. And when that didn't work, they went to our worst nightmare, I saw the name of an Iraqi general, is he the one who..?"_** Hammond started to say and he nodded.

 ** _"Yeah he is, but he'd fallen in love with him and from there it got even worse, but he was trapped out there for four months. After they brought him back to the medical hospital, his life signs were dangerous. He tried to do this himself by draining the toxins, but I knew, like Hamilton knew. He needed to be in rehab for the 7 month recovery."_** Carson said and Hammond crossed his arms firmly.

 _ **"I called for a psyche evaluation, before he started for real again and that was just after Apophis attacked the base and the SGC was created. I take it someone in NID overturned that decision, so you came in and decided to run it, though they denied it now. So Jake, if Daniel knows you, then it's because you're the only one I trust, regarding him, let alone my god daughter and their friends."**_

 ** _"You're joint chiefs and connected to Darrel, Peter and Dillon, and that's not if you knew Claire and Mel?"_ **he asked and Carson nodded. **_"I did, as did the duo and Jerry, Danny was the one we could trust to not turn a blind eye. And against his clear instability right now, as he's a civilian, he's the only one. Who can't get court martialed for turning him into you."_** he said and Hammond nodded firmly.

 ** _"Friend of the family, all 3 of them, General?"_** Janet asked and he nodded to her. **_"I am, in fact the starting line up of the varsity basketball team at SLU. It was me, Mel, Darrel and Dillon, like the boys, I've been looking for him. And ever since he ended up in Ben Franklin's elementary school in Buffalo. In truth George, he's my nephew, like the duo are, though in their case, they're adopted family."_**

 ** _"It was after you brought him home that he contacted us and we gave him specific orders since the mission to Abydos at the time. But that scar on his arm is the direct reason why, while you arrested him for breaking orders. That the NID gave him, you did what I asked though, because. And though he supposedly recovered after Charlie, it's not over yet in evaluations in my eyes."_**

 ** _"Because Segei, Iraq and Frank Cromwell are not over, and no matter how many years go by. That's why I arrested him, so 2 explosions of temper and attacking a team mate, breaking a window, disregard for medical protocols. Possible manslaughter on Cimmeria, the list of transgressions. It goes on and on, and today's espisode is it for us, our age group."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to him.

 ** _"By that you mean us: you, me, the seven, that's including Hank, but him, Jerry, Darrel, Dillon and Jake, well I don't blame you for that remark right now. But though his personality is something I tolerated here, it's regarding breaking orders repeatedly. That I don't tolerate and he did just that, but Daniel followed my direct orders and did his job, but Lieutenant, ignore Colonel Makepeace."_**

 ** _"Belay that order, this is something Dr. Frasier and I needed to see right now and it explains a lot in why he was always dressed in long sleeves right now. He didn't want us to see this, because I would call a psychiatrist my age here, if I did. Though evidently I didn't have to, if you know a ton on his psychological reports, but that's my next question."_** Hammond said and she nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Mine too, you told me the trio know you and Daniel was thrilled to see you again as was Major Warren and Annie. But in regarding your asking Daniel to run your psychological testing on him. If the missions from today and forward result in a psychosis now, regarding him. How and why did he do this exactly right now, if I'd seen this immediately I'd call you to run a psyche eval on him."_**

 ** _"How far back if you know about this and why exactly?"_ **Janet asked as she crossed her arms at that and Makepeace swallowed hard at the fact they were being treated like turncoats now. _**"The how was by use of a scalpel, an attendant left out in the open, he was in recovery from the detox. And wanting to speed it up and the why is to drain the heroin from his system as a result right now."**_

 _ **"He spent four months Iraqi prison, but he was shot, arrested, and some sick general saw him from the waist up and..."** h_e said and Hammond nodded. ** _"And they figured if getting him addicted to drugs didn't do it. Well then going to our worst living nightmare would, I get it Jake, alright tell me, and him. Just how you know this and why, if you knew this was where the scar was right now."_**

 ** _"And it was clear to Danny as well, because I saw the look of love in Danny's eyes when he looks at you, who are you to the boys and Dr. Thompson?"_ **he asked and he smiled. **_"I'm a friend of their parents and their father's team mate at SLU, varsity basketball team when we were kids._ _As for the other,_** **_I'm from further back in your past then the stargate program, approximately 6.5 years."_**

 ** _"6.5 in the past, young man, you remember that date, the day you sliced up your arm and after your team leader said that, a psychiatrist walked in. And told you, after you said you didn't want to tell us why you did it. That you don't have a choice in the matter."_** he said and Jack swallowed. **_"That was Desert Storm and I was just released from custody by Segei."_ **he said to him and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"It's been a long time Jonathan, you remember me, attempted suicide, your right arm, 30 stitches. Jason Redford, Dr. Eric Hamilton, Nurse Patty Connors and Lieutenant Tom Hancock, Alpha Unit 10. General Segei and the heroin, after Redford said you're removed from the team, I walked in. And you said you didn't want to talk about it or Frank, before I said that you don't have a choice."_**

 ** _"In the matter now, I was coming to check the damage on your arm, before I asked Jason how much you lost. And then said you barely missd the artery in that attempt to do it yourself. He tells me you lost 3/4's of your blood supply, and then tells me that if you can't accept Frank's choice in it. That it_** ** _was for the best of your team, the rest of your team, you were screwed up for life now."_**

 ** _"Duty to the truth and you were off the team until you got your head on straight. You remember that, take the years off me now, Colonel Jacob Carson, add the 6.5 years to me. You were a major at the time this happened, your son was six years old and I told your wife, you were staying in the hospital. And for 7 months to a year, before I released you, but you were a major."_**

 ** _"I was a colonel and this was close to seven years ago, so add that seven years and a new rank to me now. And as I'm now promoted to a 2 star here in the last 8 months now. But I'm still that same psychiatrist from that day in the rehab ward, when at the army hospital Jonathan, it's me, Johnathan?"_** he said and Jack paled at that news as he looked at him and then his eyes widened at that as he said it.

 ** _"No, you're working here now Carson?!"_** he said in shock and Carson crossed his arms as he said it to him and Hammond nodded. "Lovely timing to drag up that remark, if that's not enough to scare the hell out of him nothing is right now. But I'm glad you chose the second I left to tell him the truth right now. That I told this to you, because Mckenzie was going to look the other way, regarding this at the moment, Uncle Jake."

"But I'm stronger then he is, because I'm a scientist, you remember Bruce's reaction, because this is me when in dry sarcasm." Daniel said as he activated the conversation after it ended up in the ice cream machinery department. ** _"There is something an anatomically correct about a rubber suit that puts fire in a girls lips."_** they heard from Thurman and then heard Batman's response to that remark, his tone bemused.

 ** _'Why are all the georgeous ones, homicidal maniacs here, is it me?'_** they heard and she shook her head. "Yeah that's you and why you choose your own type, so to keep from getting burned repeatedly right now. But that sums this up between you and Hathor accurately right now Dan." Sam said laughing as Janet finished that. "And gorgeous yes, but the smart ones aren't brother." Janet said smiling as they heard her response then.

 ** _"Do I even want to know what you mean by that remark, if he's scared of you right now. As I decided to leave Mckenzie out of this and bring you in, Dr. Carson?"_** Janet asked and he sighed gently. **_"The records are left open for any CMO taking on a black ops who's former record was sealed, Dr. Frasier. But the last time he saw me, it was close to 7 years ago, and self inflicted injuries now."_**

 ** _"George, I'll explain that later, but frankly it's connected to this psychosis that's about to start, like Danny told you, he withstood her seduction attempts. And in where they didn't, but every soldier like Jared, Louis, Chris. And even David withstood it and were fighting her control, they didn't. And helping her is an act of espionage, Jonathan's former department was with NID, spook work."_**

 ** _"But like we all know it's every soldier worst living nightmare to be taken by a member of Saddam's republican guard and that's just what happned. Our own worst living nightmare after the sickos see us from the waist up unclothed. The remark of self inflicted injuries explains why there's a scar spanning from his wrist to his elbow, it's the heroin."_ **he said and Hammond nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"For soldiers now like him or Makepeace, having a psychiatrist like me running their psyche evals is their worst nightmare. As to why it's because 1), we're not letting them block it out, the said memory of said trauma. But facing it head on and 2) the fact he did this to himself years ago now. That nothing changes in my opinions, my eyes now as a result, once I treated them years before."_**

 ** _"He's dangerous no matter what he says, then again, being the psychiatrist that treated them for rehab is even worse, Doctor. As to why the treatment for black ops and marines exposed to recreational drugs. The treatment is far more strenuous, before you ask this is how we did it. When you were just a child, girls, my coach pushed the level to get the demon leader out of Robbie."_**

 ** _"But what the boys and Annie just told you, regarding my coach, it's true, he's the toughest priest in the business when it came to exorcisms. But he loves children, to him, it's treating this as though the little hellraiser was a narcotic. Daniel would turn it to me and what's left of his team later for medical help, but with him on the front lines, he needs me."_ **he added and Hammond nodded gently.

 ** _"And that's connected to your description now and why he just panicked when he realized who you are, you're that psychiatrist. With the 6.5 years age removal, he's just realized you're the medical psychiatrist. The one that treated him back then and he knows that he's about to suffer the come down. And from hell, just to drain the effects right now."_** he asked and Carson nodded to him then.

As he answered him as he crossed his arms as the duo paled at the news. ** _"I am, but just after he did it, they arrested him, cleaned him up. And put him in restrainsts, his team leader decided that until he had his head on straight. He was deactivated until further notice right now at the time here, George. As such if Jack uses that against Daniel he's not getting away with as to why here."_**

 ** _"Just after he said that, I came in and checked the injury and it barely missed the artery, but between this and the fact he was nicotine addict. His body was coming down off the toxins of both and I was doing his psyche evals. And whether he wanted to talk to me or not, this was why Daniel was chosen. In the first place, Jerry, Darrel and I told him to watch him on Abydos 18 months ago."_**

 ** _"As such this was why Daniel told me first."_** he said and Hammond nodded. **_"You're the psychiatrist who treated him back then, well now. Now that I know that information, why did you ask me to put Daniel on his team?"_** he asked and Jack paled as he whispered the remark as he said it then. **_"Just in case he has a flashback and flips out on a mission, no, no it can't be, Daniel is the said scientist."_**

 ** _"That was meant to keep an eye on me now."_ **he said softly and Carson nodded sternly at his remark as he answered him. "You really want to test me buster, you were 34 years old during Desert Storm and 40 during this situation. But I ordered a psychiatric evaluation before you went through, but you turned suicidal on two occasions. And that's including your son, so I chose mine to watch you." he said as his recorded self said it.

 ** _"Yes he is and I am, and you'd do well to control that temper now, before I have you both incarcerated for assault and battery. After another case of jealousy and humiliation and on a team mate for the second time in 7 months. But Janet decided to leave Mckenzie out of this and pulled me in. And in time for Danny to report to me that you just attacked him again and this time out of jealousy."_**

 ** _"Of the fact that he withstood it and you didn't, but assault and battery, attempted murder, helping the enemy in an act of war. The charges are high enough that until you get your heads on straight, you're deactivated. I'm an old friend of the trio's parents and the last time Danny saw me was. It's before the accident that resulted in his parents's death at the time 24 years ago."_**

 ** _"But he had three adopted uncles, as did the duo, my being one of them which explains the reunion in the infirmary, you saw. So though he saw me, he hasn't seen Darrel and Dillon since he came back. His father was my best friend, our quartet was a gang and we and Claire were always together. But he decided to follow orders given to him bu me that explains why we just arrested you."_**

 ** _"Before you say it that was a test in psychosis and it's clear to us where your minds are heading in the fact where he withstood it and you didn't. But the test was whether or not you can tell the difference between stage acting and real. And you flunked the test, as I just checked the terminal, you called Mckenzie immediately and she came to us."_ **he said and Janet nodded as she answered him.

 _ **"So what caused his scar and how old is it if that's an old one?** "_ she asked and he explained that to her. ** _"You read the remark on one early case of pneumonia correct, Darrel's side notes for that are here, here you go."_** he said, giving them to her as she saw in that, a written out note. **_"If suffering high grade fever, and needs cool down, and if cooling pads ineffective, use water no colder then tepid cool."_**

 ** _"Water temperature no colder then pool when first opened.', okay thanks for the tip, and you're allergic to amoxicillin, but not to penicillin, okay. So that helps, accidental injury with ice skates after falling through thin ice. Once rescued from it, and to keep warm tried to curl into a ball. And the teeth of the edges of skates sliced into his arm by accident.'."_ **she read out and they nodded.

 ** _"Barely missing the artery, 15 stitches, and then suffered adolescent pnemonia a few days later. Jesus, how old were you when this happened, Daniel?!"_** she asked and checked the date and her eyes narrowed in shock. **_"Just a toddler, just a baby, such a close call from that right now. Alright, well I see why he chose that scar to use, but that was faked."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her then.

 ** _"Toddler?"_** Hammond repeated in shock and he nodded. ** _"Said toddler age, 7 months short of 4 years old, and he was just learning to read and write. But this explains that scar on his arm."_** he said and they nodded. **_"What about the scar criss crossing over that one exactly?"_** Sam asked and Anna ran her hand through her hair. **_"He ended up in the trench just outside my aunt's house, Sam."_**

 ** _"His foster sister fell into the trench, and he went in after to get her out, and he nailed the jagged edge of a shopping cart hand rail. But trust me right now, things for the last 6 years kept scaring our parents out of their minds. And when we were cubs ourselves at the time, added side effect. He ended up saving our classmate from his dead beat dad."_** she said and Carson covered his eyes at that.

"I wish you hadn't told me that young lady, because repeated scares, regarding your brother are enough to cause my nerves to snap right now." he said for the sextet to her and they nodded in agreement to that. "Well that just goes to show what kind of person he was going to grow up to be, but the pay it forward remark comes into it." Bowdern said in response and Carson nodded to that remark gently with a bemused smile then.

"Was that remark really necessary though, Jake?" Mcbride added and he nodded. "Once regarding the lakes was more then enough, this time he goes to daredevil acts. And just to save someone from a parent's own stupidity, followed by risking his own life to save a classmate from an abusive parent. That's going a little too far in doing the right thing right now, Ray and laugh it up Robbie." he said, to the look on Manneheim's face at that.

 ** _"That scared the living daylights out of me, his parents, Darrel, Dillon, our coach and his team. he was on bedrest for close to 3 months recovery from that. But I know him better then Mckenzie does, but considering that for Daniel. He chose that scar, these lunatics are about to start claiming that he's just lost his mind."_** he said and she nodded to him gently as she answered him gently at that news.

"Keep it going, we want to see the use of your abilities against these guys as for two of the four superhero movies they focused on women. Women who kept using feminine wiles to get what they want, trading on their looks. And like Wesley studied history by studying our crew, we did the same by studying your team and you, Admiral." Uhura said and they nodded as Sam nodded to Daniel as they saw them talking about the proof.

 ** _"You want us to go further in us getting ourselves out of this, before it switches to O'neill, General?"_** Janet asked and they nodded. ** _"Go ahead, because though I was guarding the halls upstairs I was waiting for you to make sure none of the guards, like me, or George. Could tell her you just broke out, as in the clean up George sent for me now."_** he said and she nodded to him as she rewound the tape.

 ** _"You knowing using seduction wasn't in any of the AF training manuals I ever read."_** Sam said and Janet sighed. ** _"What you think that the pentagon anticipated 4,000 year old alien coming into the base and drugging all the men. To make them..."_** she started to say and Sam finished her remark. _**"Libidinous?"**_ she said and Janet nodded. **_"Yeah."_** she said and Sam sighed as she said it to her then.


	27. The Chosen Side Effects Part III

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 70 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the chapter four of the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 27: The Chosen Part III: In Withdrawal And Truths**

 ** _"I guess they do train us to take advantage of a enemy's weakness."_** she said and Janet nodded. **_"Exactly."_** she said smiling and Sam nodded. **_"Alright lets do it."_** she said and Janet knocked on the door to get the guards attention. **_"Airmen open up, we have something for you."_** she said and Harper shook his head. "Walters is the one who fell for this ploy, like our doubles in Wes's present." he said and she nodded to him.

"And that's why I knew this was going to work, you were 20 decks above after she arrived and she was doing levels 17 through 29. And you never came into contact with her, then again, in the next round you're working for Landry. But again this is the foothold incursion test that we ran the kids through, before Daniel ascended." she said and Harper nodded as they heard Walters voice through the door as he answered her.

"I don't believe this, in three years we wind up with two incursions on this base and it's always Major Carter who has to pull out the added rabbit out of her hat in the end. And in both cases Teal'c is with her and O'neill ends up getting arrested or turned into a drone." Walters said to her bemused at that with a bemused tone and Daniel nodded to that remark in agreement, as Walters heard his recorded self answer hers at that remark.

 ** _"What?"_** he asked her and Sam shook her head bemused then. **_"Why don't you come in here and see for yourselves."_** she said suggestively and and he said it firmly then. ** _"No can do we take orders only from Hathor."_** he said and she smiled. ** _"Gentleman there are five women in this room, very alone."_** she said with a seductive tone and Sam sighed at that as she repeated her remark at the memory of this situation.

 ** _"Why do I feel like I'm in a women behind bars movie."_** she said, echoing her past self then, as Janet moved to the bunks she was sitting at as she and Rivers both removed their jackets. And as they got into position as the door opened and the second guard said it. ** _"What are you suggesting ladies?"_** he asked and she smiled seductively. "Oh don't even go there with my daughter, airman." Jacob said, covering his eyes at that remark.

"We didn't have any intention of heading in that direction dad, but it was the only way to get these guys in the room." Sam said as she heard her best friend say it to him. **_"Whatever you want airman."_** she said and he smiled crudely at that. "If this wasn't in the middle of serious situation I'd have court martialed you for even thinking that young man." Hammond said sharply to the look on his face as he was watching the tape.

As Janet pulled him into a kiss, before Sam looked at the other man seductively, before slamming her elbow into his jaw and knocking him into the door. As the trio grabbed the other and Janet grabbed his gun, as Walters nearly fell forward and Anna and Maggie grabbed him. **_"Feel like a woman Doc."_** Sam said and Janet wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she answered her. **_"Oh yeah."_** she said and the group exchanged looks.

 ** _"Alright lets tie these guys up, and emergency plan delta ladies, find the others and we take down one by one."_** she said and they all nodded as Jonie Carson and Dana Wilcox strolled down the hall before they heard a call out. **_"Hold it right there ladies!"_** the man said, before Rivers beamed him across the back of the head. ** _"Drop your weapon!"_** Hammond said and smiled as he counted down from there at that.

 ** _"Distraction and division, in 3, 2, 1..., now, and cue my god daughter."_** he said smiling and she got the drop on him. ** _"Part of the problem, you maybe my godfather, but you're still my boss, and that's the reason. That I was afraid my career in the program was shot after that, Uncle George."_** she said and he nodded as the crew exchanged bemused looks at the remark then gently as McCoy said it then.

"Alright move it to O'neill, if this is the reason Dan never lets Johnathan forget this, because every time they get into a debate of the role of Starfleet. Dan keeps bringing this up and the fact that Jack's family, in the male blood line, is full of raving drug addicts. And ones that can't control their tempers right now and after what we just saw, I agree with that opinion right now." McCoy said as it turned to focus on Jack now then.

Watching her as she removed a part of her dress as she blew more of the enzyme into his face, they watched her undo his shirt as she moved in closer to pull him into a hug as she said it to him. **_"Do not worry yourself, you will enjoy the richness that comes with what we offer you."_** she said as he flinched in pain. **_"You will enoy the good health and long life that comes with being..."_** she said as she pushed him back.

And he slammed into the wall as she finished in a goa'uld voice then. **_"Hathor's first, new Jaffa."_** she said and he looked down at his stomach as he saw the pouch. As he face was drenched in sweat at that as he jumped forward a few pieces as they saw him lying on the floor then. "Yeah thats about the time we reached the locker room a second time, and I found him lying on the floor." Sam said and they nodded as they watched her.

"She was in the tank as Sam and I went to check his pulse, as I heard her getting ready to get out of it, and the three of us were in shock and disgusted he actually did this." Janet added and they nodded to her. Watching as she got out of the jucuzzi, they heard her say it to him as she helped him up. **_"Do not worry child, you will soon receive your goa'uld and soon you will feel strong again."_** she said to him gently then.

As they saw the duo exchange shocked looks. ** _"Oh my god, he's been turned into a Jaffa!"_** Sam whispered softly to her and she nodded as she hold up her hand so she could listen. **_"The strongest of the larva will soon find your womb and move into it, at that point you will begin your service to us."_** she said as she finished in a goa'uld baritone. ** _"Enjoy."_** she said and left the room as Sam said it to Teal'C and Janet.

 ** _"Let's get him out of there!"_** she snapped and they quickly moved to the tank, as Teal'C grabbed him and pulled him out. **_"It's alright Colonel, we gotcha."_** she said and wrapped his other arm across her shoulders as they moved him to laying down on the bench. "I can't believe I wasn't wearing gloves when I did this at the time." Janet said in disgust as she saw herself passed her gun to Sam and stuck her hand into his pouch.

 ** _"Yea-ugh, no, nothing went in there yet."_** she said and Sam nodded. **_"So this is a good thing."_** she said and Janet said it firmly. **_"Uh, maybe."_** she said and Teal'C nodded. ** _"Colonel O'neill no longer has an immune system, with a goa'uld larva he will die."_** he said as they looked at Jack who was staring into space. "He was catatonic by this point now." Janet told the 10 and they all nodded to her gently.

Watching as they dragged him to the gate room, she went over this. **_"Shouldn't we be taking him to the infirmary?"_** she asked and Teal'C answered her gently at that. ** _"You said that you do not possess the technology to help him."_** he said and she nodded. **_"Well we can at least make him more comfortable."_** she said and he said it with a smirk coming into his tone as he answered her as Sam pulled her access card out.

 ** _"The goa'ulds possess the technology, and Hathor may have brought it to us."_** he said and she finished that. _**"The sarcophagus."** s_he said as she unlocked the doo and checked the room and nodded and waved them in. Putting Jack into it, he moved his hand to the switch to close it. ** _"I have seen the chamber perform many miracles."_** he said and they nodded as they waited before the door opened a minute later.

As several guards came charging in and Makepeace saw himself at that as he took aim at Sam as they all started firing then as Teal'C and Janet both got hit. Before Hathor arrived and shouted it out. _**"Stop, you will harm our new Jaffa."**_ she snapped and they stopped firing immdiately at that. **_"Alright just tell us how do you expect to explain that, you were helping her, and you, colonel, got turned into a Jaffa here."_**

 ** _"So that evidence is pretty damn clear on the damn camera right now."_ **Janet said and they swallowed hard at that. _**"And to make the evidence, of psychological exams, stick right now is the part that** **I wasn't in the room for. And neither was he, Sam dial it back to the damn fight in the locker room, I need to see this."**_ she said and Sam and Walter both nodded to the orders as she exchanged tapes.

As the duo and the trio crossed their arms as Jack swallowed hard, as he saw scene after scene pinning him in the need for psychiatric help. "You people may call me crazy, but I'm not the one acting like a psychotic when I lose my temper. Look at him, just watch this." he said activating the memory of his robotic double slicing up his arm. The fact he attacked him unprovoked during the cavemen plague and the group swallowed hard.

"You also remember Kinsey, try to shut down the SGC, make this big spech about how much you hate secret organization. Wel how is this going to play out later, no secrets, everyone knows about the program and yet you still jump in bed with the NID. So tell me what is that, you're corrupt, ruthless, you got the blood of billions on your hands. But look at the man, me, you're atempting to get rid of." he said as he showed him the truth.

As he showed clip after clip, after clip, of his bringing in results simply by just his being the good man he was as Kinsey swallowed hard at the mental image. "And now look at this psycho as he acts like you sickos right in the intellgence department." Hammond said with a growl as he showed image after image of Jack in his beyond bloodthirsty ways. Just to handle things and Jack swallowed hard as he see the difference between the duo.

"You get the point here, think about it, Starwars metaphors, if I'm Anakin, if he stayed a jedi knight, then what does that make you in the third film exactly?" he asked and Jack paled as he got it then. "You'd gone to the darkside, my Obi-wan happens to Lou, Jack, we've been a diuo ever since you turned on us at the time now. Sam is a mixture of Padme and Obi-wan's Jedi girlfriend, but you're a Sith now once you started doing this."

"You remember what you said regarding the symbiote killers here, Colonel. But **' _nothing worse then losing your mind and knowing it's happening.'_**. Well the problem with that is that if our positions were in reverse, before I make the call to the psychiatric department, on you now. But if she was herself, she'd go to the isolation room as they watched my condition through the window, before Teal'C touched me and that did it."

"As she sees that I'm fine and Teal'C is sick, because the damn thing is attacking his symbiote, no drugs, in my case. So tell me who is doing malpractice here, who is the dangerous one, who deserves to wind up in the isolation room. After losing his temper once too often and she had to keep calling the guards for assistance for, who exactly?" he asked and Carson crossed his arms as Mackenzie paled at that and they nodded.

"It's the isolation room for you, Jack, until we determined what caused that collapse on 2 occasions and we call in Carson to figure it out." Daniel said to him and knowing nothing could turn away facts that Daniel was stronger of the 2 of them. "That was just another way to get rid of me immediately, Jan, instead of the isolation ward. After the secondary outburst hit me, he threw me to mental health." he said and the 2 doctors nodded.

"And I'm doing this myself, but 1) once you get hit, it's the isolation room, one of the bigger ones, we can treat that a medical/psychiatric ICU. And 2) Then bring Teal'C here to test it, to see what happens, it transfers to him immediately. Then the results are it was artificial, not real, he gets his own marker and we're all innoculated for it. While I throw Mckenzie to Carson for reading your records." Janet said and Warner nodded.

As they crossed their arms then firmly and Jack paled at that knowing he was screwed, "Uh huh well it's not Steven suffering all of your secondary recap, now, I can fix two of the three mistakes." she said and he smiled in relief. "I get hit twice and instead of calling Mckenzie in, it's Uncle Jake as you monitor this from the isolation room window. I can read as you see the difference, that not being drugged repeatedly does to me."

"It's also clear they wanted anyway possible to get rid of me, but Steven is only suffering half my traumas the ones that need to be fixed the most are the sarcophagus. Euronda and this now, Uncle George." he said and they all nodded. "Then again, Euronda got exposed at the fact that now they were supremacists. And we were fighting a war of diversity that we trashed in 1939 at the time here." Halloran said and Bowdern nodded.

"You got to be kidding, that's what these men got involved in, a war of racism?" Hume said in shock and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and your double was allowing African americans into the school that one of the protestors, on our side. He was holding up a sign thanking you for your kindness regarding that, but remembering this. I was completely disgusted with these guys at the time, Sir." he said and Hume nodded sternly to that remark.

"I understand why, but that's no excuse for breaking direct orders and killing 50 more people and because you were lied to, Colonel. Thankfully with Danny involved and as a General, attempt that again and you are going to be deactivated three months. That's your judgment in the eyes of the lord and court martialed for it. And in the eyes of your superiors here on the base." he said and Jack swallowed hard at that remark then.

"Which ones exactly, which traumas are you choosing to face here with the fact you have me back now abd as myself right now, if you're saying that. And this time he has no memories of you, but I do?" she asked, taking his hands and he explained that to her gently as he looked from her to Carson. "Facing the two traumas that started this between you and me." he said, pressing his forehead to hers as he went further.

"The sarcophagus, the alternate reality, the first one, the symbiote killers and I'm dealing with Egeria myself. While Euronda is the side panel and the last but not least, now is the big one, but Sokar, Steven is staying with Rak'nor for that. Judgement day, but I know you would say here is that I don't have to do this, but it's closure now. Just face the trauma in the only way possible, by doing it twice." he said and she nodded to him softly.

"You're right, I would, but again, this time I'm not making the same mistakes, and for added effect, arrest the guys that try to kidnap me to pull this again." she said and he and Bill both nodded to that request as they saw him and Sam talking as he said it to her gently at her remark. _**"Then again days like this, it doesn't pay to let your guard down, take today for instance and to repeat your remark, now, Sam."**_

 _ **"Whenever the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat they watch them like a hawk and the guys never bothered to do that though I did. And as I result I learned enough that we can prevent her from coming and trying that again. But rule 1), whatever you do never let your guard and be ready in case they try to jump you, if it's female."**_ he said and she nodded as Teal'C said it then to him.

 _ **"Be honest with us, that wasn't on purpose, she sexually assaulted you, Daniel Jackson?"** _Teal'C asked and he nodded. _**"Yes I tried to stop her, but she drugged me again, and I was putting up a fight. But I never did this of my own accord, she date raped me."**_ he said and they nodded to him. "Here it comes, and did you expect to get away with this, the fact you attacked him twice, Daniel change up."

"Tell me that he just attacked you again and that's it as he's not going anywhere, Chris you're in charge of SG-1 when they go get the prototype back. But this was it for me as my analysis landed on the fact you're dangerous when losing your temper. To me, and General Carson, you're crazy, dangerous and out of control. When at the loss of your temper and both times when there are witnesses." Janet said sharply then to that news.

"Yeah and the reason is because when you have someone's love protecting you, it's a matter of trust is a two way street, because he's acting like Robin. And I'm acting like Bruce, because this is no partnership, he's never going to trust me. When I trust him, or I did, it makes it harder to take hold then for a man who's single. As they start acting like Bruce and Dick did on Batman and Robin in fighting over her, for me, I was protected."

"Because her love was holding me to the ground, I fought it off, before she hit me twice, but this crap is like GHB, you can fight it. But once they double the dose that's it now, she's a alien version to Poison Ivy, and he's acting like an idiot and I fought it off. Before I finished the report to you guys, that you needed, Uncle George, Uncle Darrel, both in her case and with Jack himself." he said and they all nodded firmly to the news then.

"Yeah and more then just one woman no less here, but me, Sha're, Janet, Anna and Sarah at this rate, but we're your entire life in our timeline right now. But add Beth, Diana, Jenny and Barbara to that, before Teyla and Vala come into the picture here. And the results are here that you got us holding you to the ground so tightly, her pheromones can't touch you." Sam said firmly and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Yes and I'm relieved you came to tell me first, as I'm the psychiatrist that treated him back then, but it was time to put the bonds of the doctor/patient bonds to the test. But as I'm the new psychiatrist working here for your age group. Sure NID can try to put him in, but in the end, I'm the psychiatrist treating you as our cub gang. And you're like a son to me, like you are to the guys, son, but that's your fatal mistake gentlemen."

"As to why now, right now, the reason here is that he's got more then one paternal guardian, and ones that are all three stars and I am a 3 star now. 3 star, I outrank you, while you two, gentlemen, are two stars now, while you two are full bird colonels. And you're just a corrupt government official, who's close to ending up in prison for this right now." Carson said and the sextet all paled at that news as they watched the clip then.

 _ **"So not on purpose, she drugged you twice than did it?"**_ Sam said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's what happened alright. But the reason I didn't give in immediately after she said that she was a queen. It was because my common sense reactivated and I followed orders now, but she did to me what Kynthia did to Jack."** _he said and that did it then as he stood up then and said it to him sarcastically.

 _ **"Oh come on, is that just an excuse right now, or is it that you wanted to it to happen, and if you were so smart you should have stopped her."**_ Jack said and he crossed his arms then. _**"Hey I'm not the one that got turned into a jaffa, I tried to stop her from attacking me. And anyway what about you, I was doing my job gaining information on this one and with it, sure at the moment."**_

 _ **"Sure you're trained to fight mind control techniques, but this is no a normal war Jack, you're skilled in fighting mind control. But not Goa'uld techniques, she hit you full force and if you were smart you'd never gotten that close to her in her quarters. That device is meant to turn normal men into Jaffa, and you walked right into the lion's den by doing that, she's a queen you idiot."**_

 _ **"And we're in a war against an enemy we know nothing about and the only way to do that. Is if we have a live one come right to the base, then one option interrogation. And its question the characters as they come into contact with us, but I didn't have to hear from Hammond. To keep an eye on her and do the job of questioning, but I gained enough to prevent this from happening."**_

 _ **"And again, it's by risking being the plant, which I did, but what about you, if you were so smart. You wouldn't have gotten that close to her, let alone take the cake Kynthia gave you. But you let your hormones over rule your head twice and here's the result. You just barely got yourself, killed because of that belief, my enemy's enemy is my friend, she's Etana, and you're Will Riker now."**_

 _ **"Or to put it for a better word right now, it's Batman and Robin, stargate style, Sam is the one seeing what you don't till it nearly kills you a bit ago. 'That what is, I'm under some kind of magical spell?', 'Yeah, she wants to kill you. Or turn you into a god damn drone, Jack,.', she just barely killed you now. And by turning you into a Jaffa here, but of us, I'm the one getting my job done now."**_

 _ **"Sam had every right to question her motives, as did the girls, and it's because everytime the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat. It's that they never, ever trust them, they watch them like a hawk, and yes I was doing that. But I was interrogating her that entire time now in this. But think about it, once Bruce refocused he decided to look into her motives, you know what he finds."**_

 _ **"She had done studies on pheromone dust to make a man do anything she wants, and plans to turn the town into an ice cube. But first she's got to kill the only ones who can stop her, Bruce himself and Robin. Before the only one that can disable and neutralize her comes into the picture. Said person is another woman now and Sam and I did the job together, by being scientists, so yes."**_

 _ **"I was playing double agent and you wanted to kill Teal'C just to be her first prime. You're out of your mind, she barely turned the base into her nest if it wasn't for me, my companions in Chicago and the girls. You're drugged still, and you just barely sold us out to her."**_ he said and that did it as he slammed him into the wall as they watched Daniel hit the wall hard enough to stun him at the response.

Slamming him into the wall repeatedly that did it as he collapsed to the floor and Teal'C shoved him back as Richards nodded. ** _"Calm yourself now O'neill!"_** Teal'C snapped with a stern growl as Sam moved to Daniel at that. **_"Back off Colonel now, or I swear you're being arrested for assault and battery!"_** Sam shouted at him as they heard a fast running coming charging into the room at the words as three S.F.'s arrived then.

And the trio nodded firmly to that, as they saw two men and Anna come running in and then got a better look and saw Lou and Warren as they ran to him. As Lou checked him over and he shook his head and Lou nodded with a furious look. _**"Get out of the room unless you want to end up in the brig Jack, get out of here now, I mean it."** _they heard Lou snap at him as Warren touched the back of his head and Daniel nodded to him.

"That's the extended version to the argument, I was quoting O'donnell's remarks to George on the movie, before he made it clear she was coming close to killing him here. Which she nearly did by turning him into a Jaffa, he was learning Jaffa lessons by switching bodies with Teal'C in year two, after we came into contact with Machello. But that sums up his response, he's refusing to hear it." he said and the group all nodded.

 _ **"So tell me young man, how do expect to get away with that reaction and he's right he didn't have to hear the words. And it's because we did tell him to be the plant for us so we could gain further intel on the enemy."**_ Hammond said sharply and they swallowed hard at that. _**"What the hell was that for exactly?"**_ Warren asked him softly and he shook his head as they nodded as they waited and Jack swallowed.

 ** _"Alright that does it, the last was out of jealousy in the alpha male syndrome under the influence of a plague he brought back to the base. This was due to jealousy of the fact Sam chose Daniel and not him. And the fact he's humiliated he made an ass of himself in front of his scientific team mate. And Daniel beat her control and he didn't."_** Janet said angrily and, at that, Jack swallowed hard then.

As they watched him leave the room as the duo were crouched on the floor as Sam gripped Daniel's arm then. And he nodded as Teal'C helped him up as the trio and S.F.'s surrounded him then. _**"What happened here if he reacted like and that's the second time in 7 months, you're the one he attacked."**_ Lou said and Warren nodded in agreement as he and the duo were crouched next to him as he explained that to them.

 ** _"Doctor, you okay?"_** one of the quartet said crouching next to him on the floor and he nodded. **_"Other then a massive headache yeah, but you just saw the latest attack, he's screwed when this gets back to Hammond and Janet. But the general just named me a captain, Lieutenant, so with that in mind right now. I'm just giving you my first ever orders here, at the moment, so with that."_**

 ** _"Guys spread the word, I'm innocent, I was playing double agent and he's the turncoat and you better tell every soldier, like Captain Carter. From Captain Carter, to Majors Ferretti and Warren, even Colonels Dixon and Lieutenant Colonel Hancock, regarding this. But say this as I phrase this guys, but under no circumstances allow them near their civilian, or their scientist, team mates."_**

 ** _"With you seeng this latest outburst spread it around your teams, that he attacked me, again, and tell Janet's team of orderlies guys. So once this goes from you to them it's going all over the base that I was just telling him the truth. And he lashes out and attacks me again and again with witnesses in the room, but it going to the medical and psychiatric department, and he's done."_**

 ** _"And 2) To watch the hard core soldiers like him and Makepeace, and that's an order, Lieutenant Harper, in case we have another outburst like this right now. Because if this crap is like any normal narcotic we know of, they're going into withdrawal and are about to start turning violent."_** Daniel told them and they nodded worriedly. ** _"Don't worry I'll be fine, just go."_** he said and the quartet nodded.

"Nice thinking, because once this gets back to me the results are nothing changes our opinions right now. Bill was serving here longer then I was, he knows you better then I do and I just started using your first name now by that point. But he's seen the effects of the goa'uld more often then I have and secondly right now. With General Carson being the one that was the medical psychiatrist skilled in rehab at the moment here."

"You just reported it directly to the psychiatrist that needed to know this now." Janet said and he nodded to her. "Aside from that is that every soldier like us three, is going to take this seriously as we realized us scientists are a heck of a lot stronger. Then our black ops counterparts, or marine counterparts and this is about to turn into a case of stereotypes on the base as a result right now." Sam and Lou said together and he nodded to that.

 _ **"To answer your question Jared, the psychological side effects, of being turned into drones just hit him now, he's jealous that I fought and he didn't. And it's going to be the same for the others like him, like Makepeace. And Johnson, but his old self just reactivated, he's black ops. And I'm a scientist, and only a scientist could withstand it after getting news on what they were."**_

 _ **"It was after she said she's one of the origins of their race, I broke out of it and started interrogating her. Before she tried to seduce me, and I tried to stop her, and she dosed me again, but I'm not the one that acted like an idiot, got too close. And got turned into a jaffa, he's furious at himself for that, and he's taking it out on me right now**_ _ **."**_ he said and they nodded firmly then to the remark.

 _ **"I think he gave you a concussion, come on, infirmary now."** _she said and he shook his head. _**"No, no, not yet, we have to report him for that, I've got to get that information to the general and the pentagon. Uncle Darrel told me if he started showing any emotional instability. Then to report it to your godfather, and automatically, well time to follow his orders, we got work to do."**_

 _ **"But that just made it clear, if the others having that reaction we're going to have repeated attacks like this breaking out on the base. That while the scientists fought it, the soldiers didn't and it's turned into a case of stereotypes here on the base. That we can get more done than they can, and I've just risked a trauma, to get that intel baby, come on."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Wait, wait, wait a minute, Carson just arrived, we can go to him and still get you checked out. Daniel, dad would only suggest this anyway, you've taken one too many blows to the head these last 8 months. That dad would only suggest this anyway that we get you checked out. So we report him to the medical and mental health department and get you checked out at the same time."_**

 ** _"Although now that you ordered Harper to tell every officer like us to watch their black ops counterparts. Then I get the feeling we got 90 spec ops coming into the infirmary to get checked out along with the general. And we can report this to him in the process, before you go to debrief in what you learned here."_** Sam said to him softly and Warren nodded in agreement with her thoughts gently.

 _ **"Darrel, as in Darrel Matheson?"**_ Warren asked and he nodded to him. _ **"Yeah he's my mother's best friend, after they chose me to run the civilian department. He told me to keep an eye on Jack, on his, Hammond's and Jake Carson's orders. That was a test for him, Ry'ac was also a test, Nem, the touched. But seven tests in six months and he flunked them all, though now that he did this."**_

 _ **"Hammond is going to see this as he needs to spend 6 months in mental health after he already broke a window. Though now that he attacked me twice, he's on very thin ice and to the mental health department of our parents generation. He's needing serious help right now, but time for another test, I'm asking to complete the mission."**_ he said and they all nodded as they left the room at that.

Heading for the medical department, Daniel walked up to the duo, as Carson walked in and into the room. **_"General Carson, you better call psych evaluations for the guys like Jack O'neill and Colonel Robert Makepeace. By that I mean black ops and marines, I know what he is, but he just attacked me for the second time in 7 months, Sir."_** he said and Carson nodded to the remark sternly at that news.

"Alter that, time for the real memory as we were discussing this Danny, reveal the truth to all of them, in who I was to you and why I called you. And by your cub name, but from the time you were a baby to your 17th birthday. You continued using it in the case of the previous two age groups, not counting the doctors Janet and Bill's age. So just reveal that truth to the sextet now." Carson said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Reason being Danny, because I'm relieved you chose to report this to me, because after his last encounter with me. Nothing he says is going to convince me otherwise, that he is dangerous when he loses his temper. But I know his psychological state to pinpoint just where and why he lost it?"_** he asked him and crossing his arms as Jack and Makepeace swallowed hard at that remark.

 ** _"Danny?"_** Janet repeated and he smiled. **_"Yes, he never had to ask anyone in my age group other wise, but everyone in our group that knew his parents. But_** **_he said to call him that since he was cub, some more then others. But Darrel, Dillon and I are three of said that know his parents and him better then he knew himself."_ **he said and Daniel looked at him at the wording as he answered him at that.

 ** _"Uh your voice, who are you, if you knew to call me that exactly, Sir, because the only ones that did. They were Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren, in addition to my parents and the quintet. If I knew you and I just can't remember this, because my last encounter with Annie, before separating was in Buffalo?"_ **Daniel asked and he smiled gently as they got a better look into his eyes.

As he looked between the duo and Anna gently and looking into his eyes, they got a better look and saw a look of love in them as he answered him **. _"I know son, the reason being, is because I was part of their grouping at the time. It wasn't 7, but 8 members connected to you and your parents, one of those 8. He went by the name of Jacob Robert Carson, he was a captain, bordering on major then."_**

 ** _"The last time you saw him was in court arguing with the judge that you needed to be with him and Darrel and Dillon with the fact. Now, that you're still having nightmares of the accident at the time, you were also clinging to him. Not wanting to let go of him, or the seven, before the next encounter. Before they transferred you again, you were clinging to Darrel's sister after finding her."_**

 ** _"She said she made it clear, either let you leave or they were pressing charges against your first foster father for his idiocy that nearly killed you. Your foster sister and the accident that caused the second scar to be crisscrossing over the original one?"_** he said to him gently and Daniel said it quickly to that. **_"How, how do you know that, I never told anyone that?"_** he asked and he smiled as he said it.

 ** _"Hello son, been a long time, guys remember, small forward, Jacob Carson, your father's team-mate guys, honey. But like the quintet, your godfather and uncle, son, I was looking for you after the accident. You remember me son, one of three adopted uncles you have kiddo. But I'm your father's other best friend, Danny, in fact_** ** _the last time we saw each other when you were kids now."_**

 ** _"It was when you were 8,_** ** _before the repeated foster home transfers."_ **he asked him, and Daniel closed his eyes as he took off the added 24 years on his face. As they saw him at that age and his eyes shot open and Daniel grinned in relief and delight. **_"Uncle Jake?"_** he asked and he smiled and nodded. **_"Yeah cub, it's me alright, like the duo, I've been looking for you for years._** " he said and the duo smiled in delight.

 ** _"General Jacob Carson, or more accurately Jacob Robert Carson, small forward Jacob, R. Carson, Saint Louis University. Varsity boys basktetball team head coach: William David S Bowdern. Head medical psychological studies in areas of possession, and group traveling quartet of Melburn Jackson, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren."_ **Carson said naming it off to him and he smiled in delight at that.

 ** _"Alright Sam, Lou, Janet, he's part of our father's team, starting line up."_ **Anna said and they nodded in shock to that. **_"It's good to see you Uncle Jake."_** Daniel said and he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him. Tightening his arms around him they saw him shaking in relief and happiness. And Anna gave a shake if her head to the trio as she and Warren exchanged knowing smiles then at that.

 ** _"It's okay, son, it's okay, you got me back now."_** they heard softly as he buried his head into his shoulder. "Long story, but being the closest to a father and his psychiatrist all his life, this served two purposes in his case. He needed me now, especially once we hit the sarcophagus and Thanos, as I was the medical psychiatrist in the family. Traumas like the thin ice, the trench and the accident itself." Carson said and the quartet nodded.

As he watched their ritual as he pressed his forehead to Daniel's and he closed his eyes in response. "Matter of beyond relief, the general that just showed up was a friend of the family. And one he hasn't seen since the lawsuit that nearly got him out of the system and back with us now." Warren said and they nodded as Anna finished as she watched them. And the trio hid smiles at that reaction as Anna explained that to the trio smiling.

 ** _"That was a ritual we created growing up, we were raised together since birth, guys, in truth and he was right. It wasn't 7, but 8 that were connected to our parents, any of our parents."_** she said and the trio nodded before the duo hugged him as well. **_"Our fathers were the point guard, shooting guard and power forward on the varsity basketball team at SLU."_** she added and the trio nodded gently to her.

 ** _"Varsity basketball team, 1955 to 1962, head coach Father William S. Bowdern, starting line up: Melburn Jackson: Power forward. Darrel Matheson: Shooting guard and Dillon Warren: Point guard, as for General Carson. He was small forward, but the quartet and Aunt Claire were always together. But they, our parents, were also Father Bowdern's best students in theology and Latin."_**

 ** _"Growing up when our parents were transferred from town to town, or country to country, to keep us together Addison asked for Uncle Mel to do research. And on mythology at the time, combining Theology and Mythology together. As a result we studied the first ever possession done and that was done by Fathers Bowdern, McBride and Halloran."_** Anna said explaining to the trio and they nodded.

 ** _"Yeah and in order it was my dad, Uncle Dillon, Uncle Darrel and General Carson, who asked us to call him uncle as well. He, like the duo, spent years looking for me at the time and..., Annie. Oh you got to be kidding, Annie Thompson, but your father is..."_** Daniel said her and Warren smiled in delight and she smiled. ** _"Yeah it is guys, it's me."_** she said and they went into a group hug then.

"Finding both of you again is just as good as having your parents back right now, them and the quintet and believe me. I've never been so relieved that I found you this soon since I found you guys now." he said and and they nodded as he explained it. Watching his double, they saw him pull a picture out. **_"Alright guys the reason we know each other is because this was us, as cubs."_** Daniel said showing the trio the picture.

 ** _"When was that exactly?"_** Janet asked and he smiled. **_"Just before the accident actually, but our fathers were a trio, although the Carsons didn't have children. We made up for that and we were just as good and to him, that's why he said that, he's the family psychiatrist. And our trio were raised together from birth, if we had a second girl, we were the last members in the dream warriors."_**

 ** _"Our familial trio, if we were the characters on the nightmare films, I was Joey, she was Kristen and Jared was Kincaid. If their parents had a deeper history then they wanted to admit right now as well, but all that's left were and are the rest of the dream warriors now. Same difference now you guys, but to get back to the conversation, Jack flipped out, out of jealousy and as to why exactly."_**

 ** _"I fought it off and he didn't, in fact hearing what the hell she was and is-is what did it. I was gathering as much information on her that we needed. But under direct orders by Uncles Darrel and Dillon, I was ordered by all of you. Just to run psychiatric testing on him, but 5 tests, 7 months, and he failed."_** he said Carson nodded gently to him at that as the trio went into explaining it to him then.

 ** _" In truth I'm the psychiatrist that treated him close to 7 years ago, and I can explain why later, girls, Louis, Jared, but Jason Redford. That is his team leader back then, but he said and ordered that if he had a civilian team mate. That said team mate was ordered to watch him back then. Because only he, if O'neill started showing instability could do it without getting court martialed for it."_**

 ** _"Keep going, because we're calling Darrel, Ryan and the president, regarding the duo, they are hereby under arrest for espionage and helping the enemy."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Well that's enough to scare the hell out of him once he learns more regarding who you are. Then you're letting on, but 6.5 years since he got released from that psychiatric hospital, for rehab."_**

 ** _"And he was a nicotine addict at the time here back then to, but he just crossed the psychiatric general he shouldn't have right now."_ **Lou said and Daniel nodded to that in agreement firmly. _**"And Jack's hormones keep getting him into trouble, last time it was Kynthia and the nanites, prior to that his ignorance. It resulted in a level IV outbreak on the base, his decision, regarding Thor's hammer."**_

 ** _"That could cost hundreds of lives, I would have found us what we needed in this, just to give us an edge. When we found Professor Littlefield, but no, he forced me into leaving, Ry'ac, last month. And my capture by Nem and he breaks a window and now this, right now at the current moment. He's just been turned into a Jaffa and I threw it in his face that his hormones caused this."_**

 ** _"And he knocked me into the wall, and hard enough, I think he gave me a concussion, the quartet were in the room with me. Along with Teal'C, but I was sexually assaulted by 'her', acting as your double agent. He's a CIA turncoat, for assisting her, but he arrested the girls, he offered himself. As her first jaffa, he's her first prime, I was following orders."_ **he said and Carson nodded to the news.

 ** _"Lou, Jared, I need to run a fast blood test, because if they're acting like this and she's using drugs. On you guys to control you, there's got to be a side effect here. Though if this means what I think then it's very likely that the drugs effects. They're having a psychotropic effect on you, so better safe then sorry now."_** Janet told them and the trio nodded as she took a test tube of blood from them.

Before 48 other soldiers walked into the room. ** _"You guys okay?"_** Sam asked and they nodded. **_"Yeah, but decided to check the side effects, word's spread that O'neill attacked Daniel a second time and for only telling him the truth. That his idiocy barely killed him a second time, and that Dr. Jackson. He was acting the double agent, while they went lap dog and turned on us."_** Dixon told her gently at that.

 ** _"I ordered the S.F.'s to spread this all over between their teams so once the 7 of you started asking questions, regarding this Chris. And it's once you do, it's going all over the base and directly to Hammond. So he hears this and Jack is screwed."_** Daniel said and Evan Kovechek nodded. ** _"Smart move, because once we hear this, we know you're innocent, but he's not."_** he said and the trio nodded.

 ** _"Major you alright, fully recovered now after your encounter with Apophis?"_** Dixon asked and Lou gave a nod to him. ** _"Yes Sir, I'm fine thank you, but these characters don't know when to quit right now. The last time I saw him like this was right after Daniel busted him for bringing that warhead with us. His not telling us until Daniel let him have it for that at that time here now."_**

 ** _"But you and me, we're not black ops, but spec ops, as was our lost team mate, he was killed in the aftermath to us encountering Apophis. I'm all that Daniel has left of our trio now, as to that, nothing is saving his ass. In the fact and events if he develops a psychosis over the fact Dan resisted her where they didn't."_ **he said and the medical/psychiatric trio nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

 ** _"Yeah that's an understatement right now, because you keep getting the worst end of the deal, but now that we know that you were playing double agent. That's game over for him and in one shot, and once this gets to me now at the moment. Then someone is back under scrutiny no matter what he says to either me, Hammond or Dr. Carson right now."_** Janet said in response to that gently.

 ** _"Yes well the bone heads that do are being arrested for psyche evalustions in addition to medical scans regarding. But this was a goa'uld not a human it gets far more dangerous, but since I'm the third colonel in charge. Then I'm negating everything these guys say for the S.F.'s do right now, but Harper get in here."_ **Dixon said into his radio at that and he came running into the room at that summons.

 ** _"Lieutenant to repeat Captain Jackson's orders, spread this from your teams to every S.F. team on the base. And secondly belay any orders given to you by either Colonel O'neill or Colonel Makepeace. I mean dirct orders given, but they're traitors and turncoats, so ignore whatever they say to you."_** he said to him and Harper nodded sternly to the orders and Warner took charge at that gently.

 ** _"We don't have enough room in here for everyone guys, so spread the word to every male personnel on the base. But come in by groups of 50, each, for blood testing, anyone refuses, they're being arrested and to repeat Captain Jackson's orders. Tell all personnel to watch the full soldier types in case that happens again!"_** Warner called out and they all nodded to the orders gently and he sighed.

 ** _"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but you better start treating this as though this was the caveman plague we dealt just with, Janet. But the ones not infected are us and Teal'C along with Hammond and half the medical department. But narcotics or just infected with a disease that causes the hormones to start going nuts it doesn't matter, same difference right now."_**

 ** _"But look at me, who just got caught for another violent outburst and who came directly to you. No aggression and no raised voice here to you, I'm being my normal self with you, but do I look dangerous right now to you though. Though conversation is heading in the same direction, but look at me here. Do I look dangerous to you, anyone hurt?"_** Daniel asked her and she shook her head sternly.

 ** _"No you look normal and we're discussing this in the very same way we did it then right now, Dr. Jackson."_** she started to say and he shook his head. **_"It's Daniel now, we've been together this long, let's just drop the formalities right now. But again, the virus reared it's ugly head again, but first now it was the alpha male. Alpha male attitude syndrome and he attacked me over his possessiveness."_**

 ** _"Over Sam as the guys dragged him in and now it happens again and because I made it clear that he made a fool of himself. And he barely kills himself and he attacks me again, so if you saw this. And him constantly loses control of himself, who do you have an easier time with."_ **he asked and she nodded. **_"You and of the two of you I got an easier time with you as a patient right now."_**

 ** _"And I get the point too here, but you're right, but it's the added act of the alpha male syndrome."_ **she said sternly and he nodded to her. **_"Under normal circumstances I'd see this as strange, but it's gone past strange. And right to normal around here, then again, if we don't get this under control. And someone is going to get knocked through that window a second time right now."_**

 ** _"Or worse, we have another attack like what happened to you earlier regarding you and Hathor here. But at the rate this is going it's a repeater of the virus running amok in the base and we got to watch these guys. And before someone gets hurt or worse right now at the moment."_** Sam said in response to that and she nodded as they exchanged looks as Carson exchanged looks with Dixon at that remark.

 ** _"Somebody want to get this under control before we have repeated attacks and altercations breaking out. And all over the base right now, because last time it was a virus stimulating all the neural chemicals. And this time it's a drug related outburst, that we got to get under control, but thermal dust. And that acts like ampetamines or some other narcotic."_** Carson said in exasperation at that remark.

 ** _"Possible cause for that reaction, speedball effect, but that's part of the template we need regarding keeping that piece of junk off the planet right now. As such the one of the grouping able to focus and act normal is the scientist here, while the daredevils start getting irrational. If I was anyone I'm Bruce, when played by George Clooney right now."_ **Daniel said and she nodded, bemused.

 ** _"Bruce, as in Batman?"_** Dixon said in response with a smile and he nodded. **_"Yeah, lets just say the acts of the fourth film just hit the table, the duo are like Robin. I'm playing Bruce himself, so who does that leave to play Batgirl and Poison Ivy?"_** he asked and the other soldiers started laughing as Lou answered that. **_"Sam is Batgirl and Hathor is Poison Ivy, we get it."_** he said to him, smiling gently at that.

Just as he finished saying that, Hammond also walked in the door. **_"Dr. Frasier you better do me as well, because like Danny, I was also the double agent."_** he said and the girls nodded as he looked at Daniel and his eyes narrowed. **_"What happened now son, because there's a bruise on your forehead?"_** he asked and Carson said it firmly. ** _"We'll tell you later, but there's a bit of information needed here."_**

 ** _"First prime, Teal'C what does that mean exactly right now?"_** he asked and Teal'C explained that to him. ** _"It is Jaffa for Colonel O'neill's rank, my mentor, Master Bra'tac is the next rank up, as your own rank, General, Doctor Carson. But our ranks follow your branch that fight over water, aside from the last two."_** he said and Carson nodded firmly as he answered him as he looked at him gently.

 ** _"What's the side effect of serving a queen exactly, if these guys came close to killing themselves, before being granted their symbiotes?"_** He asked and Teal'C sighed. **_"The queens are having the jaffa, or men serving them, acting like drones, the queens use seduction, matters of quid pro quo. As their jaffa will do anything to be granted as their first prime, their loyal bodyguard."_**

 _ **"Doctor, Captain, you heard O'neill's remark on me, when under her influence to he was to dispose of me himself. but Daniel has passed you this message, so you as doctors, best use that. And against the men not behaving like Colonels O'neill and Makepeace, Daniel was hurt and he did not do it willingly either."** he_ said and the trio nodded as Janet answered him firmly as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Dispose of you, is that the drug talking or is it he now saw you as an enemy at the moment here. When she's dangerous and as Sam said, though CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turn coat. They never trust them, they watch them like a hawk and yes Daniel was doing just that right now. So they'd gone traitor on us, now, and because they're obsessed with her being an ally, Sam questions this."_**

 ** _"And he starts acting like she's the bad guy now, and simply because she sees what they don't and the offshoot queen was a good queen bee. Who I don't doubt is going to kill Hathor for what she did the Danny at the moment. Although if the boys came in here for bloodtests, I want to know if this has the same effect Etana had on the crew?"_** Hammond asked as he crossed his arms at that.

 ** _"He wasn't kidding either General,_** ** _the remark of my enemy's enemy is my friend doesn't apply here right now. It's like the episode, she wanted to capture the base and turn it into her nest so her contagion, after I broke out of it. I spoke to the joint chiefs, they said to find out what she is and what her plan is. The plan was the same as Etana's, turn the base, the ship, into her nest."_**

 ** _"As it spreads off the ship into NORAD, and directly to the NID as it starts spreading across the globe and gets into the general population. I'm talking The Puppet Master notion, Jack and Makepeace are the said hosts. The ones meant to do just just as they're the first to be branded with her symbol. But Sam_** ** _Cavanaugh_** ** _and Jarvis, they both become hosts and they both turned violent."_**

 ** _"I'm the other side of Cavanaugh, the one that was determined to burn every slug to the ground as we destroyed them all. But Puppet Masters and The Game, as well as Poison Ivy all rolled into one now. If the secretary of the state was here when she arrived, he'd have been the one to get it on the president. And I just headed that off by giving the girls this."_** he said, passing him the note then.

 ** _"To repeat my last remarks off the touched, the effects of that pheromone act like a very contagious disease and the ones that came into contact with it. Are now the ones that are starting fights every 15 minutes, and don't say it Teal'C. As to why, this is neither the time nor place for this conversation."_** he added and Sam hid a chuckle as the trio nodded bemused as Hammond gave a nod to that.

Just as he was answering they heard a struggle break out as they turned and saw Johnson being dragged into the room. **_"Not again."_** Daniel said with a growl and Hammond nodded as Carson shouted it out. ** _"Alright young man calm down now, Jason sedate him, before he hurts himself?"_** Carson snapped and the guards and orderlies nodded as they dragged him to the bed, put him in restraints and sedated him.

 ** _"Daniel just broke this down for me, but we're calling it now, medical security alert level III, because this crap is like a case of speedballing right now. Jack was run through the sarcophagus and dosed with the pheromone, so medical research on the damn thing. That we need, but we also need further information on the queens and before it results in someone in another fight here."_**

 ** _"And to the point it results in someone else getting thrown through the window, so medical security alert condition III, code yellow."_ **Dixon added and he nodded sternly to that. "Medical security alerts are five levels, level blue was medical bio-lab 2 levels, level green was slightly more serious along the lines medical arrests for drug related outbursts in a normal way here, level III is yellow and it covers program areas."

"Mixing human drugs with alien drugs in an alien speedball effect, where we have to quarantine the effect, level IV, Orange is bordering on our own people. And them being compromised for being infected with drugs and worse being turned into drones. Level V, code red is we have a symbiote loose on the base, someone was turned into a drone. Or 3) they got possessed by a human demon." Warner said, explaining it to Sarah gently.

"That's what you meant Danny, code red, level V: you got possessed and turned into a drone by that sicko you showed us?" Manneheim said in shock and he nodded to him. "Yeah we created the medical security not long after Jack got infected with the Nanites at the time. The first one created was after Charlie got possessed by the little bugger that caused the general to be acting like grandpa." he said and the man nodded gently.


	28. The Chosen Side Effects Part IV

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Before the follow up chapters ties up the alternate reality now in their timeline.** **But this chapters and the next 9 are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 70 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the chapter four of the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 28: The Chosen Part IV: Medical Side Effects And Injuries**

As he read it again as he said it to him. ** _"And this is why we need you right now, you understand this. And can put it in ways that I can understand, when the girls go to science talk now. So puppet masters, the game and Poison Ivy all rolled into one and the key to breaking her hold on us. It was by use of the girls extensive training as the girls were trained to take advantage of a man's weakness."_**

 ** _"Alright so from the base, to NORAD, to NID, and the secretary of the state, who was here 3 months ago, before you brought Langford back into it. Alright keep going what was her intention here if you knew what was coming Danny."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. **_"In the words of Batgirl, she's using femanine wiles to get them to do anything for her, but first is SGC, then NORAD, NID and after that."_**

 ** _"Into the federation now, discovering what she was, I decided to help the girls after they got arrested. And with it now, I gave them the clue needed to stop her, but seduction was the key and use their added training for this. But double agent, I'm working for you and the joint chiefs, AMRIID and the president."_** Daniel told him and he nodded proudly as Janet smiled sternly as she said it gently.

 ** _"Uh huh, yeah and you follow orders in acting like a sperm donor and double agent, you may not be a soldier, but so what, us scientists. We have ways that work better then constant violence, such as use of seduction to get ourselves out of the brig."_ **Janet said and Carson nodded in agreement. ** _"No kidding, Janet, that was a trap, you followed orders and risked a trauma to gather intel."_**

 ** _"You're continuing to test them in psychiatry and the latest test results came back as he's humilited to the point he's attacked you again. Out of jealousy, you withstood her ways and he didn't, you're Bruce and he's Dick Grayson. Alright well, I'm calling out psychiatric evaluations for every soldier, like these two. On the base, until the effects wear off and he's deactivated until further notice."_**

 ** _"George, we'll tell you in your office, but I recommend the base under quarantine for 4 days up to a month. Just to ensure the men acting like the duo are completely clear here, initiate wildfire."_ **he said and Hammond nodded as he left the room at that, and he looked at Daniel. **_"I'm calling the president about this that the duo just committed treason and attempted murder right now."_**

 ** _"Go report to George, and Jared, Louis, Sam you call your fathers, you too, Annie, report to your father and tell him this."_** he said and they nodded as they left the room as he crossed his arms, his eyes stern at that. **_"Well you're screwed now, he's part of the basketball team our fathers belonged to, Colonels."_** Warren said with sternly and the duo swallowed hard at the news as they went Hammond's office.

 ** _"Well there's no use fighting either of us after he broke a window and attacked him twice, in my eyes, he's dangerous when he loses his temper. Nothing changes in my eyes no matter what he says to me, or they do now. Dan is clean: physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, and, of the duo. I got an easier time with him, as he never raises his voice to me, go ahead and drag him in."_**

 ** _"Mckenzie, if you want, to try and change the reports regarding this, he too is about to suffer a psychosis regarding Daniel now. We saw the scars, General Hammond and I are only taking the psyche reports on Daniel. And from General Carson, as of now, but that just crossed the line buster. I don't give a damn at you're trying to convince me otherwise!"_ **Janet snapped at the duo sternly at that.

 ** _"Indeed that's my opinion as well, nothing you tell me, regarding Daniel is ever going to change things. The way I see this is that with you suffering the come down on this pheromone, it's the reason you want to clean up the mission. Is not because you want to get the GDO back, but because you want to return. And to her, but did you forget something Colonel O'neill, as the resident Jaffa here."_**

 ** _"That make me an expert on Jaffa, but no immune system, your system crashed and combined with the pheromone. You're close to having your immune system fail on you, after you just got it back. 2) is the fact that effects of the technology suffer certain narcotic like side effects. And 3) as her pheromone is carrying narcotic like effects, like the drug on Harrison Ford's movie, part 2."_**

 ** _"All of this together is the reason you wish to return to her service, and you're both drenched in sweat. So I see this as you want another dose, just to take the pain down several meters, you're drenched in sweat, both of you are. Your immune system has crashed Colonel O'neill and you're suffering the side effects, and of the technology, you're not well."_ **Teal'C said to them firmly at that.

 ** _"That's not true, this was our mess, we got to clean it up!"_** Jack snapped at him and Teal'C said it sternly. ** _"You want to show us: Drs. Frasier, Warner, Generals Carson, Hammond, Captain Carter, and I. You are thinking straight, you must get that temper under control. Because lashing out like this is not helping your case now gentlemen, this behavior is not rational, but irrational right now."_**

 ** _"Also you kill me and you kill yourself, as the resident Jaffa on the base, do you understand this, O'neill. But to co-exist with your symbiote, you must train by a real Jaffa, learn to meditate in a healing trance. And you do not and you get ill, Drugs and illnesses have no effect on me, because my symbiote protects me. To understand this you need to properly train."_** he said sternly to them and they paled.

 ** _"Glass half full syndrome in that area, not only are they obsessed with Danny being the turncoat, on us and don't want to admit now. That they're not strong enough mentally and emotionally in front of us. But they kill our Jaffa expert and they kill themselves. And Teal'C has proven what side he is on, she didn't and they haven't, not yet."_** Carson said crossing his arms and Teal'C nodded firmly.

 ** _"Daniel proved he was beyond loyal to us, as was Teal'C, no scientist could decide to keep up the charade of double agent like this, ever. But when he talks about us, his tone turns loyal, like a son to his father, George. That's true loyalty, he'd do anything to give us an edge to help us to fight them. And the joint chiefs just like us, as well as Peter, Darrel and Dillon, true bonds."_**

 ** _"Daniel's the one, the only one, using every piece of knowledge in the arsenal to help us understand the latest ones we came into contact with now. He came up with a way that brings him and the girls and trio back safely. I'd call this high moral fiber in doing the right thing right now, despite trauma. It's he's doing his job right now."_** he added and Janet nodded to him in agreement to his thoughts.

And Hammond crossed his arms at that. **_"Lovely timing for that truth to come out now, and thank you for telling us that. But as General Carson said, you barely killed yourselves here right now, but by killing Teal'C. Then you kill yourselves, because without him, you have no clue how to do this. But removal of your immune system you're sick and your body is in detox right now, Colonel."_**

 ** _"You're right Teal'C, I didn't get a good look at them earlier, but he's soaked in sweat. And we just saved him from dying, because she removed his immune system earlier. So just got his immune system back, the come down from narcotics and the pheromone. And he just used the damn thing before she destroyed it, but the technology and natural stimulates don't mix here."_**

 ** _"But the irrational touch is because like I said, when CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat, they never trust them. They watch them like a hawk, Daniel was doing his job and he's obsessed with her being our ally. But that obsession could point a different way, said way is that she got to him. Total loyalty to his queen, but he wants to return to her duty."_ **Sam said and Hammond nodded to her.

 ** _"Yes and I agree with you Captain, Teal'C, it's clear to me, but combining those three things together. They're not leaving the base and not until they're clean of the effects of the pheromone. But again, Daniel was faking that cut on his arm, it's faked, Dr. Frasier proved the point of true friendship and loyalty. However that cut on yours is 6.5 years old, in my eyes, you're dangerous, Colonel."_**

 ** _"Now that we saw that scar, when I activated you, I wanted you under psyche evaluation, that's one mistake I'm not making the same mistakes twice. But starting now, Daniel is watching you every time you lose it. That you're ending up in the brig, in the infirmary until you calm down."_ **Hammond said sternly as Maggie came running into the room with an empty bag of his blood type and the knife.

 ** _"That was faked alright, empty bag of blood and he had a scar where it was being aimed at, you two, we know you're going to try to twist this truth. But no chance at that, gentleman."_ **Maggie said sternly and Carson and Hammond turned to her. **_"Why exactly Lieutenant Henderson?"_** Hammond asked and she explained that. **_"It gets better general, I checked the chemistry lab and found a block of gold."_**

 ** _"This knife next to it and I heard her declaration, our new Jaffa as they got him out of the sarcophagus here, before she destroyed it at the time. A couple of etchings of marks, her symbol, it just makes the remark. And of espionage stick, he, Daniel, said he's her consort, her pharaoh, but that means no marks. Of any kind, no injuries, or symbols, but her jaffa, however O'neill is the first one."_**

 ** _"That was lying by the hot tub once she spawned, what's that say to you General Carson?"_** She asked and they paled at that as he answered her. **_"They were competing for the rank of first prime and that sums it up. Daniel it was date rape and he was stage acting for us and them. They really had turned on us, well, until you're both passed my scrutiny, you're both deactivated as of now."_**

 ** _"But Daniel has gone to Chulak to get the prototype back, he's with Bra'tac, he's finishing the mission for us and it's on joint chiefs. The president's orders you two, so as Dr. Frasier has said you're under arrest. And for crimes against earth, helping the enemy is an act of war, attempted murder. And of our only ally against them and two assault and battery charges on a team mate now."_**

 ** _" Mckenzie is being left out of this right now, but you're both NID, turning to an NID turned psychiatrist, I work for the pentagon and joint chiefs, you two."_** Carson said and Hammond finished that. **_"Done, and to repeat that, as of now, until the effects wear off you are hereby deactivated. And undergoing a very intense psyche evaluation as of now."_ **Hammond said sharply for him and they paled at that.

 ** _"Us, what about him, he just tried to slice his wrist and left to go on a suicide mission, this was our mistake, we got to clean it up."_** Makepeace snapped at him quickly and he shook his head. ** _"I can see in that remark, you don't want to admit you're not strong enough in the job mentally and emotionally. And want to turn this around, but it's not going to happen, gentlemen, you're on stand down."_**

 ** _"And until further notice, besides, the joint chiefs feel this mission should go based on intellect and not athletics. And there are better ways to do this without leaving a trail of destruction in your wake. Besides he's not alone, he's with Bra'tac and six members of the base dressed in the priest robes. That the three of you used regarding Ry'ac."_** Hammond said and Jack repeated the remark.

 ** _"He's a traitor general, he's going to sell us out."_** he said and Hammond crossed his arms. **_"Is that your opinion or is it just this new psychosis talking right now, Colonel O'neill, as you're in enough trouble already. Because you just committed treason and attacked a team mate and want to show. Now that you're thinking straight, with General Carson taking charge."_** he asked him sternly at that remark.

 ** _"He tried to kill himself a bit ago and he was going on a suicide mission, he is a civilian who has no training for this type of thing. I over heard the conversation with her after they freed me and I was listening closely to it, Sir._** ** _The 'my queen' remark was sincere?"_** Jack snapped desperately, and they nodded. **_"Then what do you call this exactly, Colonel?"_ **Hammond asked as he typed in the codes then firmly.

As they saw him acting like double agent, before it switched to him with a bag of blood and the knife. And as he tore it open and dipped the knife into the bag and slid the tip of it gently across his wrist then. **_"That was not faked, he really had slashed his wrist when I walked in there, General."_** Jack snapped at that in desperation at the remark and they nodded firmly as Sam looked at her female trio as she said it to them.

 ** _"I'd consider this delirium now, that not only is he drugged and hallucinating, he and Makepeace are determined not to see the truth. With them coming down off the effects of this crap, it's clear they're determined to hang on to this. This fevered psychosis on Daniel."_** she said and Janet and Anna nodded. **_"Too bad we don't have a queen or the offshoot that can explain the side effects of this."_**

 ** _"Janet is it just possible that the effects act like amphetamines and the longer exposed they start becoming irrational and violent. In the same way they did regarding the game side effects. A psychotropic reaction and in the withdrawal the victim gets more violent?"_ **Anna asked her and she nodded. **_"Yeah extremely high Anna, though thats the case, that explains why they want to go to her."_**

 ** _"Just because they're addicted to whatever this crap is and the drugs effects on them are wearing off. And they don't want to let go of the effect, so they want to get their fix and prove their thinking straight with General Carson. Though that's true and they need to be confined for a while until they calm down."_ **Janet said and they looked at her in shock at that remark as Jack snapped at her at that.

 ** _"We're not on drugs, I'm fine, but he just tried to kill himself."_** he snapped and she backed up slightly at that. **_"Cuff him!"_** Hammond snapped at that as he quickly moved in front of her. **_"That's enough young man, calm down now."_** he said sternly and just as he finished saying that Perry came running into the control room. **_"General, the guys and I ran blood tests on every male soldier, or non, on the base."_**

 ** _"They're all the same, the repeated effects of this pheremone act like crack, or heroin. As such the ones who have the highest levels in their blood stream were these two. Withdrawal symptoms act like the caveman plague we just dealt with now, but it screws with testerone levels. And it's making the victim more prone to violent outbursts here."_** he said and Anna nodded as she translated that.

 ** _"Better call my father to let him know that right now, but you're lucky you arrived when you did Uncle Jake. But it's been 7 to 12 hours since she arrived on the base, and these two never left her side the entire time. Sure we got him into the sarcophagus and..., oh no, that's the next template piece. To what the technology does to you, but the pheromone and the sarcophagus together."_**

 ** _"He's in withdrawal from both right now, so if every symptom of opium withdrawal is present, he's trying to get to her so he can get his fix."_ **she said as the gate activated and Jumper nodded. "I hope you left the M.A.L.P. there on Chulak that's necessary to make sure and make clear that we sent him. Instead of the duo, as they're working for her and he's working for us." he said and Hammond nodded to him.

"I did, and Bra'tac knew that he wasn't faking it either, Danny, show them my memory of the debate, I trusted you to be the one to get it. Because you're not the one acting like you're drugged and irrational and you're controlling your temper. But that's a good start off episode in season 2 for your department, the one that gets aggressive. Is always a black ops or marine when it comes to drugs." he said and Daniel nodded to him softly.

"Yeah, but then again if Ford starts acting like this at the moment, we got serious problem here, General." John said for him and he nodded to that gently. "Yeah, but we been doing this, since we were in our mid 20's, we're veterans, and the four of us. We have been doing this for 18 years as you just got promoted to lieutenant colonel. And by the time we get to Atlantis, while he's a rookie just entering advanced training now."

"Before we add Ronan and Teyla to the team, but we study the Wraith enzyme just to see if this matches up to the queens and their side effects. They do, and it's arresting Ford and before he becomes a threat to himself and the kids in the city. Let alone every soldier we got there that got hurt in year two, when in the clean up John. And Colonel, that's your area, we need back up." Daniel said to Caldwell and the trio nodded to the orders.

"This is actually what the wraith enzyme causes General, Daniel, it makes one victim acting like their thinking straight. And the people that see them as irrational as not listening and seeing sense." Teyla said and they both noded. "Nice comparision Teyla good point, and though I was exposed for the length of time they were. It's I was immune to the effects, but they're suffering the effects of a narcotic/opium comedown."

"They don't want to admit they're in withdrawal or that I'm stronger then they are, but Jack is suffering a speedball effect from combining the enzyme with the sarcophagus and caffeine." Daniel said as they got a message back then. **" _General, it's Daniel, mission is proceeding as planned right now, working on getting it. The prototype back, but hold the duo there right now, discussing side effects with Bra'tac."_**

 ** _"Bra'tac said the effects are like an opium drug: heroin, crack, cocaine and the like, as such. The duo never left her side at all and added new information the effects of the sarcophagus are like a narcotic, so both together. Colonel O'neill is speedballing, and had a reaction to the effects, Sir. So I highly recommend you deactivate him for the next 3 weeks to a month, Makepeace same thing."_**

 ** _"And with that in mind, it's the act they're humiliated at the fact I withstood it where they didn't on the Batman and Robin metaphor here now. She's Poison Ivy, I'm Batman and they're Robin and they're obsessed with the fact she's our ally, but that sums it up. I'll be back in 16 hours, working at gaining her trust to steal it back, I've got this."_ **he said and Hammond answered him gently in relief.

 ** _"You two, Jack, Robert, and I know you're there listening to this right now, I know you're standing there. But you're both drugged and not thinking straight right now because of her, it's like the caveman plague boys. The ones able to keep concentration are the scientists and the ones getting aggressive. Are the soldiers like you right now, as such, it's turned into Batman and Robin."_**

 ** _"Gone stargate style, the effects are having you not thinking straight here right now and it's clear that you already called Mckenzie, but that was a test. As was my working the double agent for Hammond and the joint chiefs. You believed it immediately and don't want to admit she got to you. Or that I'm stronger then you are, if the girls already showed you the evidence, drugged psychosis."_**

 ** _"The truth is right there on the cameras and you're refusing to see that, to the point it turns into a psychosis. And we got a psychistrist our parents age arriving on the base as a result. After attacking me again the man that gets told is the very psychiatrist that treated you close to 7 years ago. And yes, you read it right, he asked me to watch you in case you suffer and episode like this."_**

 ** _"But this continues and you got the psychiatrist that treated you before here on the base right now, Jack. But they gave me the mission, because it takes more then muscles to infiltrate a goa'uld stronghold. And get out of it alive and without casualties, it takes careful thinking and working on gaining their trust. But I'm on a training mission in ranger duty tactics by the previous generation."_**

 ** _"In fact I'm not a turncoat, I'm working for the joint chiefs right now, the ones the general's age, who are just like Picard right now. At the moment, I'm just reporting in on my progress to the boss and my psychiatrist right now."_** they heard him say gently and Hammond answered his remark gently at that. ** _"What did he say about the technology exactly, son?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him.

 ** _"It's as we guessed General, but combining drugs, human or alien with the technology causes a speedball effect. Anna, there's a manual to the video game, the second one for the first person shooter, it came out this year. It's sitting on my desk, go get it, this should explain things better."_** he said and she nodded as she ran to his office and grabbed it, before running back in and opened it then.

 ** _"The first two items identify the first aid kits and the infirmary, but the blue orb, that identifies the technology. But combining drugs with it turns it into the black medical kit, causing the type of outburst that speedballing does until it wears off and when it does. The person is ready to sleep for a week as a result now, problem is they got too much of the pheromone built up in their bodies."_**

 ** _"In Ivy's words, Birdbrain and Batman were far more resistant to my love dust then expected, no matter, next time I'll just give them a stronger does."_ **he said and Janet completed that remark as she crossed her arms. **_"They'll literally be dying for me, we were right, it's not that they want to get the prototype back. It's so they can get another dose, Daniel?"_ **she asked and he sighed gently as he said it.

 ** _"Fraid so Janet, they're under her powers and it takes a few hours and up to a few days to wear off, if you don't get dosed for a third time now. Jason how high is the level in their blood stream anyway?"_** he asked and Perry signaled to the guards and they restrained the duo tightly and he took a blood test to check. Before being gone for 5 minutes and sighing as he returned and told him the truth.

 ** _"I'm looking at the level of the effects that took Bruce Wayne close to a week to fight off, but the second they encountered her twice. Her powers overwhelmed Robin's control, Daniel, to the point that they got into a fight. But Robin is so thick headed, but it takes the remark of Bruce telling him. That he has to trust him now, to break the spell finally, but here's the real bad news now."_**

 ** _"His behavior right now, his not being able to focus, demonstrates one thing, that until the effects wear off, he's a turncoat."_ **he said and Daniel nodded firmly to him as he answered him at that. ** _"Everything he did, could be considered a traitorous act dad, from attempted murder on Teal'C to arresting the girls. Even dishing out discipline to me in punishment for my turning on his queen now."_**

 ** _"Jack was in the room for the second attack on me, he just stood there, acting like a first prime. It doesn't matter what either of them say now, until it wears off completely. Their anger just makes them a threat to themselves and others, especially us scientist types like me, dad they need to be deactivated right now. We can put a hold on the next mission for a month until they're recovered."_**

 ** _"But in Uncle Jake's words, since only 9 teams work here, Nem and Hathor were a god send, we need to a few weeks to rest. Teal'C, Sam and I can create a study on queen Goa'uld's, through my best friend in college. He helped out in that area, though I get hurt on this mission, we're on stand down anyway. But it's time, send the girls, and the trio, we need back up here, Bra'tac's orders."_**

 ** _"He's your rank, so from one General to another, time for reinforcements right now. So just wait for me to send the IDC from the prototype and you know we got it."_** he said and Hammond and Carson nodded to the orders. **_"Got it, just come back safely son."_** Hammond said and Daniel smiled at him. _**"Will do Sir, I'll see you soon dad, Jackson out."**_ he said and the gate deactivated at that and he nodded.

As every medic and scientist in the room exchanged looks firm of determination as they nodded and Perry said it for all of them at that. **_"Well that just confirms my point, that until the effects wear off they're a turncoat at the moment, Sirs. So with that they need to be deactivated as the side effects. And of alien speedballing are very present here at the moment."_** he said and Sam nodded to that remark.

 ** _"Yeah I agree with him, until the effects wear off they're deactivated, on drugs and speedballing, he's sick right now. So he's not going anywhere anyway, the six of us can do this easily. But it's brains over brawns he's hot to stay here."_** Sam said and sighed as she said it firmly. **_"Of the two of us, Daniel is the senior officer, he's been at it longer than I have and knows the technology."_**

 ** _"The history of our opponents better then I do, so with that until O'neill is fully recovered General._ _Then_** ** _I recommend Daniel be put in charge of SG-1 and I'm second in command here for a while."_** she said and Hammond nodded. _**"Agreed and granted Captain, until this is done with, you and Daniel are in charge."**_ he said to her and Carson nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently as he answered her kindly.

 ** _"Yes I agree with him on that, until this situation is resolved you and Daniel are in charge right now. But afterwards once the mission is over, you and your team are on stand down for a month. If you wish a chance to rest and study we can do that, but gate operations are deactivated. And until the effects of the drugs wear off right now, so George, you got me doing that again for a while."_**

 ** _"And these 2 are deactivated until they're free of the pheromones and him, the narcotic like effects of the sarcophagus."_** he said and Hammond and Janet nodded to the orders gently at that. **_"With you being a man and a psychiatrist skilled in rehab, that's your department doctor. But with him this dangerous when losing his temper, I'm not risking it in my case."_** Janet said and he nodded and that did it.

 ** _"We're fine, we're not on drugs, but he's turned on us!"_** Jack snapped at her and she backed up slightly and Anna nodded to that sternly at that. "How do you explain that reaction, you're angry, aggressive and irrational right now. All symptoms of narcotics in speedballing, you attack your own team mate a second time. And you're trying to attack us girls, because we're right, you are on drugs." Sam said and Anna finished that sternly.

"Yeah sure you're not on drugs, but look at you right now, would a man who was thinking straight, and not on drugs, just attack someone right now. For making an ass of themselves and only telling you the truth you nearly killed yourself by attempting to kill Teal'C?" Anna said sternly to that Jack swallowed hard at that remark as her double repeated that remark sternly to him at that as Warren crossed his arms then firmly.

 ** _"Yeah sure you're not on drugs, but look at you right now, would a man who was thinking straight, and not on drugs attack someone right now. For making an ass of themselves and only telling you the truth you nearly killed yourself. And by attempting to kill Teal'C, not only are you drugged, but you're acting like you need a fix, you're sick and you need help?"_ **she snapped at him sternly at that.

Watching he tore his arm free of the guards and she backed into Warren at that as he lunged at her and Harper grabbed his arm back and yanked it behind his back. As Warren wrapped both arms around her protectively at that in response. **_"Alright that's enough, airmen get the full wristed restraints right now. It's they're being put into full restraint, and you calm down now young man!"_** Carson said sternly to that act then.

 ** _"Well that just makes my point at the moment, he's sick right now, but General, we better go, these two are staying here, but our brother needs us right now. I'm a partial M.D. myself as is she and Uncle Mel was a forensic archeologist. We have a few medical degrees in this and drugs was part of the M.O., as a result, but this is the kind of effect we need."_** Warren said and Hammond nodded.

 ** _"Just to make it clear that once the real drugs, not the natural stimulates came back into the picture that he's going to do anything he can. And just to get out of the oncoming detox, when detox was undergoing your ways. Which is a case of the severe effects of ethanol and your age group had a stricter set of ways. And of doing it, but the bad news now is that drugs, ethanol, the technology."_**

 ** _"The side effects of the sarcophagus and caffeine don't mix here, Daniel collapsed 15 hours after he got out of the sarcophagus. This was that night, before he, Jack, blew up on us that the kids helping us would get killed. Aside from that, Daniel laid into him for lying to us at the time to now here. But Daniel's detox was like a person running for 10 miles, swimming for 20 now."_**

 ** _"And climbing a mountain, he was so exhausted that he was ready to sleep for a week after. If the effects he told us are really like the berserk pack, we take his opinions, and until further notice the episode next after this. And on us on a hold for a month."_ **Lou said and Hammond nodded as Jack paled. **_"No, not again, I'm not going through it again, let me go!"_ **he snapped at them, struggling at that.

 ** _"Alright you guys, ladies get ready to go, ship out in 10 minutes."_** Carson said for both of them and they nodded as they left the room and he looked at Jack with a firm look. **_"I never thought I'd have to be your psychiatrist for rehab a second time. But like I said then, you don't have choice in the matter right now."_** he said and watching him carefully as he struggled to get free then, he finished that sternly.

 ** _"And again you calm down or you're ending up in full restraint young man, settle down now."_** he said sternly to him and watching him carefully he got a better look at him and nodded sternly. **_"Yeah, the last time I saw him looking like this was just after I got him in the lock up, he was soaked in sweat. And the come down had him burning up, from a high grade fever now, but red eyes, pale skin."_**

 ** _"Fever of close to 106' and that's due to the level of the beating they did to him, but if the symptoms match up. Then he's going into withdrawal and he needs immediate medical attention for this. Bill I need your help with him, though I treated him before this time it's slightly more dangerous."_ **he said and and Warner nodded as he went to a decision then as he looked at the technicians as he said it.

 _ **"Boys, if you brought the thermometer strips I need them to confirm my theory and let me have his medical file here right now."** _he said and they nodded as the guards hold Jack still and he nodded. **_"Eye color: red eyes, pulse..."_** he said and checked his pulse carefully and nodded. **_"Pulse racing, skin color: palish pink, and that leaves his temperature."_** he said as he pressed the strip to his forehead then.

Before he pulled it back and checked he nodded firmly. **_"104' degrees, yes that's what I thought alright, he's delirious, and it's because he's in withdrawal. So he's not going anywhere anyway right now, George, Doctor."_ **he said as he wrote out the entire set of information from examining him then as he finished. **_"You said she removed his immune system, before he got it back, the immune system."_**

 ** _"And the most vital parts of a human anatomy that work with illnesses and inflictions?"_ **he asked and she nodded as he nodded to the two technicians then and they nodded to him. As they took a blood sample from Jack and left the room as he crossed his arms then as he explained it to her. As he watched him carefully as he said it gently to her at that, and knowing exactly what happened as he explained it to her.

 ** _"Having a sudden removal and return like this, I'm going on a guess, but that's another piece we need to understand the Jaffa anatomy. But loss of their symbiote causes their bodies to suffer the same impact to them. In that being up for a month does to us right now as a result here. The impact and crash from working too long that ours does now, say alnighters lasting a week to 3."_**

 ** _"But loss of that much blood does the very same thing, and as he was run through the sarcophagus after losing his immune system. That's the catch now, his body is suffering the come down, the more dangerous side effects of withdrawal. But the pheromone, the amphetamine like effects of the technology, his body is suffering a come down from these things now in this."_**

 ** _"And the caffeine, and they combined together now, plus the fact he just recently lost his immune system, before getting it back. It's enough that Nem did us all a favor, because two months worth of lack of sleep. That just caught up with him, he hasn't slept and in close to six weeks, so he needs to rest. And his body is fighting the toxins of both that and the sarcophagus now."_**

 ** _"I have to be sure of this to make a sure determination now, but how often was he shipping out, I know you wanted to run several medical tests. And on them for the amount of times they'd gone through the gate now at the moment?"_** he asked and Jack paled at that remark, in knowing what was coming. **_"With only 9 teams it's every other day, but twice a week for seven months now, Jake."_**

 ** _"You think that the fact they'd been over worked just caused this combined with Hathor just showing up on the base?"_** Hammond asked and he nodded. **_"I do, but Hathor, and Nem, just did us all a favor, he's been over worked. I don't have to heard words here from Sam or Daniel, but the trio want some peace and quiet. And for once, well they're going to get that rest finally now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And that's not if he, Danny, gets hurt for whatever reason on this mission, but the base is on stand down for missions for a month after this. N_** ** _o debates, these are the symptoms of any drug withdrawal, he's hallucinating out of a fever here. So that's it, alright Robert, you're next."_** he said as she gave him another and he did the same with him, as he checked his then and his eyes narrowed with a worried look.

 ** _"He's at 105, they're both in withdrawal and they're delirious right now, alright take them to a medical iso, level 17, they're stuck in there. And until it wears off and Peter, Jason, Billy, Tony, I want six guards each in both rooms. One of them flips out tell me and we go to sedation, take them away."_** he said and the groups both nodded as they shoved the duo out of the room as he sighed at this.

"Does that make our point now you two, you been lied to all this time West, Vidrine, one of your own men isn't strong enough to handle the job. And neither is one of yours, Maybourne, you see the truth in this, Daniel did his job, yours didn't. In fact they were drugged and beyond irrational, and Colonel O'neill, he was sick now. As a result, out of withdrawal from her enzyme and the sarcophagus." Addison said sternly to them at that.

And they swallowed hard at the truths revealed to them as they saw Jack and Makepeace drugged and drenched in sweat from the effects of the withdrawal. As they were lead to the isolation rooms then, as Hammond nodded to Warner and he gave a nod to him as he said it to Daniel at that. "Okay jump forward to when you guys came home and I realized she used a cat nine o'tails on your back, as in your case this was multiple injuries."

"As to why I'm saying this right now, it's because there were multiple line lacerations criss-crossing across your back." Warner said and he nodded as they watched them waiting before the alarm went off as the gate activated and Walter checked the system and sighed in relief. **_"It's SG-1!"_** he said and Hammond nodded. ** _"Open the Iris!"_** he said as and Walter slammed his hand down on the control that activated it as it opened.

As the twelve walked back through and Daniel passed him the GDO. **_"I believe this belongs to you, Sir."_** he said and Hammond smiled at him. **_"Nice work son."_** he said and Daniel smiled, before he could answer him, Lou got a look at his back. ** _"Did anyone notice this, there's blood all over the back of his robes."_** he snapped as he touched his back. **_"No don't do that!"_** Daniel said through gritted teeth as his legs gave out.

 ** _"Daniel!"_** Sam and Anna shouted together as Lou and Jared lowered him to sit on the ramp. **_"Get a medical team in here, now!"_** Hammond shouted over his shoulder as he crouched in front of him. **_"What did she do to you this time, son?!"_** he said quickly to him and he sighed softly. **_"That's the part left out of the catch of being a pharoah for a queen goa'uld, they get abusive with their consorts, dad, in fact."_**

 ** _"Though the plan went without a hitch, she thought that I had a hand in helping Sam free Jack from being her first prime and punished me for it."_** he said as the adrenaline quit on him and he steadied him as Janet and Warner arrived. As Warner cut his shirt open to get a better look. **_"Oh my god, she's used a whip or some sort of branch on his back, I need 10cc's morphine, stat!"_** he snapped and the duo nodded.

As Perry loaded a syringe with the amount needed, and gave it to him and he relaxed after five minutes as he leaned forward and Warner steadied him. **_"Alright again what happened, Janet told me she attacked you, before you told us O'neill let you have it. And out of anger at the time today, but if I know anything the duo are going to turn this around and tell Mackenzie."_** he told him and he said then gently.

 ** _"Her new first prime let me have it with the whip, ten lashes, because without Sam there, she though I betrayed her, and this was punishment."_** he said to them and she nodded to him. ** _"These are more then just ten lashes, it looks like someone used a tree branch across your back."_** Janet snapped gently and Anna got one fast look and her eyes narrowed in anger as she answered her at that remark.

 ** _"Not a tree branch, but something just as bad, certain areas of punishment in the valley of the kings, they used a cat O'9 tails on the victim they're punishing. But that's what caused this, the amount of blood lost it takes a week to recover from here. And even then they're sore for two weeks."_** she said and the two nodded. " ** _Come on, lets get you into the infirmary."_** Sam said and he nodded to her.

As they helped him up there gently. **"Harper, I want four guards on his private room."** Janet said and the guard nodded to the order gently at that remark. **_"And one other thing, wildfire means no one in or out, lock out the damn phones. From anywhere but directly to the joint chiefs for a month. What energy I have, I just drained it all, from this situation."_** Daniel said with an exhausted tone in his voice.

As Perry helped him stand up as he wrapped his arm across his shoulder. **_"I wasn't running away from the trauma and decided to run psychological testing. And on those two, but my godfather is your boss, Janet."_** he told her and she nodded. **_"General Matheson is your godfather, then what is Jared to you exactly, if General Carson named all three of you."_** Warner asked him and he explained that.

 ** _"My brother, his mother is my godmother, Matheson was my mother's best friend, Dillon is my dad's. Our parents have been together since college, but they were the best of friends. With our fathers all scientist and medical, forensic scholars we took to ideas of brains over brawns and drew up this plan. Test the duo, and the tests came back as they flunked it at the moment here now."_**

 ** _"We decided to run this in a way our fathers would, though I don't know what happened to the third member of our trio. But her name was Anna Matheson, I lost contact with her after the accident, my first foster home. And I ran into her at the Foresters place, before again at the Blacks, but ever since that was it."_** he said and they nodded as she went over it gently at that news as Anna came in then.

Just as she was saying it they heard a scream of pain then from further down the hall and Daniel nodded. ** _"One of them's suffering detox from this crap right now, or is it just the pain of withdrawal from the damn thing?"_** he asked and Jared sighed as Anna answered him ** _. "It's both, Jack flipped out the second he heard that he was about to go through another detox and Uncle Jake treated him before."_**

 ** _"Hey you okay, my brother?"_** she asked and Janet sighed. **_"He was attacked by her and then he took ten lashes to the back right now, Anna."_** she told her and she and Jared both nodded. ** _"No amoxicillin Janet, penicillin, he's allergic to amoxicillin, he's also allergic to heavy doses of pollen."_** she said and Janet stroked her hand across back of his neck as he turned his head as Warner stitched up the lacerations.

 ** _"I got the test and meaning to it, I know that was faked, what did the duo and Carson tell you to do since O'neill reactivated."_** Janet asked and he explained that to her. **_"After his son died he was deactivated and came close to suicide, but he was reactivated without a psych eval. After Hammond reactivated him, and they and Sam brought me home, I made contact with the trio that second day."_**

 ** _"They asked me to run psychological testing on him, but he blew the first one after the virus hit them and they're furious at the fact he lied. Regarding blowing things up on Abydos at the time, but what they're also furious about. In order now but five tests and he flunked them all. And that he brought back a contagion and then attacked me out of jealousy."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Well I'd say this made it clear, despite the trauma you're facing it and went to go on a dangerous mission, though you had a concussion. I'm not looking at psyche evals in your case, that was brave and courageous and like George said. There are better ways to complete the mission without death and destruction."_** they heard and he shifted his position to see Carson come walking in and he smiled.

 ** _"Hey Uncle Jake, well I got the results in this mission, tactical knowledge and getting our prototype back. But the virus, followed the cake, then Ry'ac, Nem, Hathor, and he knocks me into the wall again, but he's about to suffer a psychosis. We keep this up and the next one is_** ** _Teal'C and a judgement day call for him, but I completed the mission."_** he said to him and they nodded gently to him.

 ** _"You may not have told us what you had in mind that though James may see this as you're a megalomaniac. To us, the three of us, the fact you faced down a trauma like this and the fact you were hurt here as well by said trauma. That's high moral fiber, and as was you going to a way that insured you. The 12 of you came back alive, so hopefully we don't have further problems like this."_**

 ** _"But the amount of stunts done as a child is one thing after we saw each other last, but you keep this up. And at the rate this is going I'm not going to make it to my next birthday, son, so take it down a few notches."_** Carson said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to the older man's gently at that. And Carson ran his hand through his hair gently in response and their parents nodded to that response.

"Like she said, though you're gone, having the trio and their parents back is just as good, before I realized I found the rest of your team, grandpa." Daniel said to Bowdern and he nodded to him gently as the crew nodded firmly. "Alright keep it going right now, start from the second Claire pretended you were the only one that helped them leave. And we go from there." he said to him and Halloran crossed his arms at that sternly remark.

"So tell me, why fire him for doing the right thing exactly, this was the only way to get us technology, you want technology it was by a one step back. And two steps forward approach Colonel Maybourne?" he asked and Maybourne swallowed hard at that remark. "I had a presidential order to take the Tollan with me, he broke direct orders." he snapped and they nodded as Landry nodded sternly to that remark as he answered him.

"Well pull the same stunt and I can just yank Steven into my department, we have full authority of both the president, the congress and the U.N. even the IOA, Colonel. So tell me, who's going to win when you throw him out of the SGC, like you did Danny. Because SGC progress drops down to 3/4's of what it used to be, and our's is yanking in the entire 100% in progress as we work with our allies." he asked and Maybourne swallowed hard.

"Nice forced into intellectual labor." Daniel said in disgust and Sam finished that with a disgusted growl. "And life imprisonment." she said he tried to play back his original remark. "These people will live a better life then most americans, they will have a great view, the best food, every convenience, everything they need." he said and Cameron said it for all of them. "Everything, except a life." he said in disgust to that remark firmly.

"You know the Intelligence portion of the pentagon, that I can understand, but the president, I voted for him at the time." Sarah said in shock and Daniel nodded. "Said the same thing, before we decided to help them escape that night. But I went to a back up plan and decided on Lya now, but as I'm the only civilian in the department. I can't be court martialed here, but do that and they got progress slowing down so much."

"They never get any work done, till I brought in a few billion's worth in technology at the time, but that's what you're about to see next, along with Denali." he said and she looked at him. "Denali?" she asked and he chuckled. "Let's just say if you wanted a cat, be prepared for a cat the size of tiger, treating our own children like his own cubs." he said and Sam started laughing at that, before she could answer a flash lit up the room.

And they heard a gentle growl as he turned and saw said cat standing there with a smile in his eyes at him. "Hey boy, good to see you again." he said in Hetaran and the cat rubbed up against him with a purr like a locomotive. "It's okay guys, he's harmless, though once he realizes who the sextet are expect the usual warning growl." he said as the over sized black cat looked at the sextet and started growling at them sternly.


	29. Freeing The Tollan Part I

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 70 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the chapter four of the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before it hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969 now."**

 **I know this seems unfair regarding Jack and his being made out to be the bad guy here, but the episodes of his being around Maybourne now. What they didn't show regarding Hathor to when Daniel ascended now. Showed a darker side to his personality then was shown here. As this rewrites his episode arc and replaces it with joining with his own kind ad the groups are segregated.**

 **Chapter 29: The Enigma Solved Part I: Freeing The Tollan**

As the cat turned his head to look at Maybourne, he sniffed his clothes and his ears flattened as the tone turned to a warning growl at him then. "I take it that means he remembers my getting a bit rough with you?" he said nervously at that response and Daniel nodded. "Yeah Maybourne, I'd say he does right now, Denali, remember me?" Sam asked and he turned his head to her and his eyes warmed as he looked at her.

As he pushed his head into her chest in response and she hugged him at that. "If he was human that's his way of saying, 'Yeah I remember you. And it's good to see you again, I take it the group surrounding you and my owner. And looking like your pack leaders age are your own parents, kittens?'." Daniel said reading it out for her and she nodded. "Yes they're our parents and our pack mates." she said and he gave an understanding purr.

"Hey boy, good to see you again." Major Dave Henderson said smiling and he gave a growling purr to him in answer to that. As the cat looked from them to Teal'C and gave a purr of greeting as his head turned to Janet and Hammond. And he did the same with them, and they nodded. "Yeah he remembers us alright, that's his way of saying hi, since he's a cat and can't talk." Henderson said smiling at the response and they nodded.

Before looking at the older group surrounding him and his eyes softened as Sam reached out and he pushed his head into her hand purring. "Yeah good to see you too boy, how are Nala and your pack?" she asked and he gave two growls and purr. "Any cubs this year?" Janet asked and he gave a purr to her in answer to that. "I'll take that for a yes, he's like a shaggy black furred version of a tiger, son." Mel said with a chuckle to that.

"Expect this reaction once we take the kids to his planet, he's acting like a father cat with his kittens, so we get trouble arriving and his entire pack gets territorial with children." Daniel said and Sarah nodded as she tried to keep from laughing at this. "Oversized long furred black cat is a good word for this right now till we get the news here. That Sha're is back on Abydos, and Steven is passing his time by always being with us now."

"How big is he exactly?" she asked and the cat turned to her and rubbed up against her purring. "Well if that tells me anything he's saying he likes you, and he can share me now, though I can't bring him back home with me now. And not till we get out of this base, but once we create our own he's got plenty of room to wonder around, but not now." he said and the cat turned his head and gave a questioning growl to that remark.

"I can't, you're too big for my quarters and like before you have to go outside for use of the litter box, boy. You remember your last trip here right, after I got hurt by the Jaffa that attacked your planet." he said and Denali nodded and gave a gentle growl. "Well that's why, the leader of my pack on this base doesn't want a cat your size on it. Because there's not enough here at this base for you and everyone and it's too crowded for you."

"Though we get a big enough area and we have you living in the Antarctic with your cubs and Nala pal, but we do that we got serious problems, just you and your family. We're fine with, but more then your pack, don't think so now." Daniel said in response and he gave a sighing growl. "I take it that means we get him when the kids are toddlers, and to him it's a matter of not wanting to separate from us, because of his entire family."

"Oversized house cat, or cats with his cubs and mate living close to us and to our children this becomes normal?" Sarah asked and he nodded as he started laughing as he answered her. "Yeah exactly, to him, he's our cat, and nothing is separating him from us or vice versa now." he said and the cat purred in agreement to that remark. "Fortunately there's no longer any more moving around town the globe anymore here."

"For us in the SGA, the workdays are normal workdays after we get set up, but once we move your fellow packs to your new home planet, you can stay with us. And we create a nice sized den just outside of our quarters, with a way into the building for you. When it gets cold at night, let me guess, with you looking like this. Then it's very cold on your new planet right now?" he asked and the cat gave a gentle growl to answer him then.

"Oh my god, and we just added a new species of big cat to our planet and now we got a problem, because just his pack or his pack and another, we're fine with. But more then two and we're going to have a 1,000 by the start of our ten years mission in the Pegasus galaxy later." Rodney said as he started laughing at that remark as the cat gave three growls, two purrs and three more growls to answer him and Daniel translated that.

"If it gets too cold where we go, allow me and my pack to find your missing den mates if they get stuck in the cold for you, if my new habitat is this area you mentioned, kitten. And you can just consider me a bigger version of your own cat once cub meets me later as my cubs are the same size your cat is.'." he said in response and Rodney smiled. "I appreciate that and thank you." he said and the cat pushed his head into his hand.

And he ran his hand through his fur as they heard a sound like locomotive answer the strokes at that and he chuckled. "Like you I'm cat person you two, so being in the one area that's mostly winter climate we got an easy time here. But start from the second we heard that Maybourne had gotten to the president. The remarks you just did a bit ago, and before Denali showed up now." he said and Denali gave a growl of agreement.

And Daniel nodded as he activated it on that memory then. "Yeah alright this was close to two months later after Hathor now, the duo were fully recovered. And though back to normal, they were hiding this psychosis regarding me from Janet and you Uncle George. Knowing that they brought it up it meant more sessions with Uncle Jake later, so they suffered in silence, this was their first attempt to get rid of me, which backfired."

"Remember the 'all in or not at all' remark?" he asked and the joint chiefs crossed their arms and the duo paled at that. "It started with this, though they fired me, they weren't letting me leave, and if I had, I could live in happiness as by then. Sha're was back on Abydos by then and I could return to my old life. But the NID weren't letting me, until the races and Omac went to drastic actions here, dad." he said and Mel nodded sternly.

"There a reason you didn't just let him go after you fired him?" Mel asked with a stern tone and the group swallowed hard. "Is it just because he was the best in translations or did you continue to harbor the delusion he attempted to kill himself. And this was so you could make sure he doesn't or is it both, gentlemen?!" Bowdern said with a growl and Mckenzie swallowed hard and they nodded to that as they got it then firmly.

"Shall we review the tape deck here again, as you were screwed in the second they freed me right now, because I guarantee that this psychosis of yours. Is landing all of you in a psychiatric ward yourselves, because 1) you're jealous he gets more done then you do. 2) he resisted her when you didn't, and 3) they keep giving your missions over to him and nothing you say convinces me otherwise." Janet said with a stern growl at the group.

"Wait just a second there has to be more to the memory then what we saw, alright dig deeper into that, son." Hammond said and he nodded to him as he dug so deep that Jack, Makepeace, Maybourne and Mckenzie all screamed in pain at that. "What the hell caused that exactly?!" Carson asked in shock at the reaction and Daniel's eyes narrowed in anger as he answered him then firmly at that as he explained it to them.

"I was right, it seems that despite the fact they were recovered, the psychosis started with Hathor, after you gave the mission to me. They decided to wait for the right time to exact payback on me and Omac was that payback. But the payback backfired as I brought back close to $50,000,000,000 in technology salvage and humanitarian aid." he said and the quartet and joint chiefs nodded slowly as Sam said it for all of them sternly.

"But a psychosis regarding this right now, and attempted murder just shoves my point home and he reported your attempting to kill him directly to Carson, Colonel. In my eyes the fact you're determined to hold on to this, it only shows how sick you really are. And that you need help, both of you do, but it's not one or the other, it's both. You're keeping to his stage acting as though it was real, and refusing to let him rest and heal here."

"Enjoy something that is up to his standards, because you're the ones who are sick, keeping it like this, but Ein Geidi, the mission after the symbiote killers, the sarcophagus. That shows how sick you really are, and he was going to the only men that can help him, and you're refusal to do so says that you're determined to save your ass. Once this gets back to Hammond and Carson, and you're screwed." Sam said and they nodded sternly.

"It's both, so this is why you're driving him into exhaustion, he doesn't need you people babysitting him, he's an adult, he can take care of himself, gentlemen. Aside from that, the ones who have a right to act like his family are his parents, me. My team and the others that are connected to him, we're family, you're not people. But that crossed a line and you're going without your memories, for good." Mcbride said to them coldly at that.

"Well what do you think boys, we switch this around to the point that his double is killed in our new timeline. Our reality, but he's from a different one that was just like this one, but his reality sees what happens when he is never around. As their reality becomes a careful paradise like ours is as he lives the life our version once lived. Leading into his return, after Fifth now?" Jackson asked and the quintet nodded in agreement gently.

"Yes that sounds fair, it's a wonderful life should be a good way to put this, as he's seeing, after his son was killed by accident, regarding his pistol in his reality now. In this reality, as he sees his son alive in the next and his wife still with him. Change his past as he lives his life, how old was his son when he died?" Richards said smiling sternly at that. "It was the spring semester of 1995, the accident was a year prior to Abydos now."

"But from his picture he was no more then 10 years old, but his double accepted the help from the Tok'ra, but by then that's 9 years of medical enhancements. Science and healing took the studies of the sarcophagus and combined them. And with the healing powers of the symbiote which meant Charlie would survive the accident. As he sees what his life would be like had Charlie survived and he and Sarah had stayed together now."

"So lets view the hours prior to the accident shall we now." Daniel said as they activated that memory as they saw him on the front patio with Sarah with him. And him with a smile on his face and his holding her, as they were looking at the latest reward Charlie had gained and Jack paled at that remark. "Well I see that once we get advance technology, we give him a pill to keep his heart going long enough to get out that bullet."

"As we give him a saline drip that had a healing property that acted like the sarcophagus and aside from pint of loss blood. He's in the hospital, here at the base for a month, as by then, our him is checking in with me as I tell him we're ready. And then ask how Charlie is and the answer is he's going to be fine, before he tells me she's pregnant. Again as we make sure our entire team makes it back alive." Charlie said and he nodded.

"Yeah, Charlie is fine, he gets another three years with Charlie, before the accidental fatal mistake hits and said mistake is that we get attacked. As our him disobeys direct orders given to him by the NID, the quintet call him in from his leave. Up at the cabin, as it starts over again with the fact we killed the sun, we just hit an ever lasting total eclipse. And until we destroy the said monster causing it." Daniel said and they nodded firmly.

"Just what are you going to tell Sarah, that I was knocked into a coma for six weeks here, leading into when I end up in this reality and what about my arm?!" Jack asked him quickly and he smiled sternly. "That's leading into the secondary launch of my colony, Jack, as we prepare to add on to our fleet. And create the moon docking station for refueling and supplies afterwards later on, and secondly right now at the moment."

"And secondly yes that's what we're going to tell her, we put you into a medical induced come for several weeks leading into the first reality. Once come out of it, you're still under observation, but it's a psyche watch at the moment. Because you forgot key details here prior you were used to being on my base. When Teal'C arrived on the base you thought he was a turncoat and we had to arrest you." he said sternly and they nodded.

"Little idea here, regarding your being in space now guys, Nyota, but every window looking out into space now, we can have a image of life at home. So no one gets stir crazy, when up stairs, here let me show you what I mean by that." Daniel said as he pulled a copy of aliens out and showed Weaver in a room at the clinic. And with an image of being in a garden on the screen to them gently and they smiled at the idea gently.

"Yeah that would help immensely, because at times it gets a bit depressing, for us, which is why we took shore leave so often. But adding an image of earth, Vulcan or any of the most beautiful planets in the SGC registry to the programmer. That would help everyone's psychological state up there now, Colonel, so you create the ways. And we add them to the future designs of our ships now." Uhura said to him gently at that.

"How big was the enterprise, by that I mean the current edition, because the speculations say. Now, that it was close to half a mile long in length and nearly twice that in width?" he asked and she explained that. "In truth it was a mile long in length and 3/4's of mile in width in size and dimensions. So packing a good 1,445 people into was easy, but the added adjustments you make for recreation inside it helps everyone now."

"Because you, like Will, are going to be Jean Luc's right hand man now that the fact you're a skilled fencer, he's got soneone that shares his opinions. And in all areas with both of you, but your bonds, he's the same father/son bond with you. That Will does with him and you have with George now, so anything you come up to help us. That helps work things out for us in the mental health areas, use it." she said and they nodded to that.

"Morgan, Omac, I'm making two suggestions, but 1) erase their memories, and until 2008, once whatever final plan they had is destroyed. And 2) create a secondary version of O'neill, as the kids said our O'neill actually understands what it is we're talking about here. And his double is the way he is now, our's like we considered, was killed after the matterstream jumped positions to the SGA, this one is waiting to arrive in our reality."

"Our's, he just had the track marks across his arm, once we discover that scar laceration across his arm, he's being arrested and taken into custody. But we explain this to the original reality versions of the SGC personnel and the joint chiefs. That O'neill has suffered a breakdown and one that needs to get cleared up. And long before he sees Frank again, as he stays in our new reality for the time of a year to two now."

"As the events that did damage to their bonds are replaced by events that match ours, such as we visit their reality, and show them the truth of the coordinates. We arrest the NID members that kidnapped Dr. Frasier and turned her into a host. 636, Machello and the symbiote killers, and Euronda, those items get redone. As they look like our reality, our timeline, and he stays there for three years." The archbishop said and they nodded.

"It is done, O'neill shall not remember any of you until year four on Atlantis starts, but your him, the him he is now, ends up in your reality. As he spends three years living the life his double had, before he was killed in the accidental wormhole jump." Omac said and the room flashed at that and they nodded. "Well here we go, time to finish this, so Danny show us the memories of the events from Enigma and into Solitudes now."

"As we see why Maybourne got added on to the list of men that's ending up on the defendant table for the amount of atrocities committed." Richards said and they nodded. "You want the events leading into the end of the episode, before the episode came to an end here?" Daniel asked and they nodded. "Yes we do, show us from the time the decision went through to the end of the episode." Bowdern said and he nodded to him.

"Alright, again, show it to us son, and you two, Colonel O'neill are screwed when we see this, because once our base is created you lose as many attempts. Just to bring in results as we gain by bringing them in right now." Landry said for Mel and Picard with a stern growl and the quintet swallowed hard at that. "Just do the story in your point of view only Danny, we remember Sam's, do your's." Richards said and he nodded as he started.

Opening with the quartet in the briefing room with Maybourne, Daniel started it off at that firmly. **_"Just what do you expect to get from these people?"_** he asked and Omac crossed his arms knowing the answer as Maybourne answered him. ** _"Well for one thing superior weapons."_** he said and Jack chuckled humorlessly. ** _"They won't cooperate you know."_** he said and Maybourne had a smug look on his face.

 ** _"I assure you Colonel they will."_** he said and Omac said it sternly. "No we won't, until you grew up we will not give you our technology, your kind. To Daniel, and his friends, yes we would as we showed them ways to grow up in advancements as we know they'll use it wisely. You, you're still children playing with dangerous weapons." he said with a stern tone at that and Hammond walked out of his office with a resigned look on his face.

 ** _"I was just on the phone with the president, I guess Mister Maybourne was talking to him."_** he said, and before it could go further, they heard the president answer him with a smirk. "This was a trap, why hold future allies hostage when we can go to a one step back, and two steps forward approach. And by humanitarian aid and technology salvage?" he asked walking into the room and freezing at seeing Denali then at that.

"It's alright Sir, he's harmless, he's the humanitarian aid portion to your remark, their planet was slowly decaying so we moved 3/4's of his species to New Hetara." Daniel told him and he nodded as Denali gave a purr in greeting and the secret service guards relaxed. **_"I did tell you that I had his ear, General."_** Maybourne told him and Clinton smirked. "And so will Daniel, more highly then you." he said in answer to that remark.

 ** _"Colonel Maybourne has full authorisation to relocate the Tollan."_** he said and Jack nodded faking a disgusted tone. **_"Of course he does."_** he said and Teal'C said it firmly then. ** _"To where will you take them?"_** he asked him and he explained that. ** _"To a secure community here in the Rockies."_** he said and they nodded as Daniel said it. "Nice little community, with high fences, guards, maybe a little barbed wire."

"You know I know you guys, once you saw my powers you'd do the very same thing with me, valuable asset, need to be protected, give me a break. But it's all in or not at all to you people, a chance at freedom, I have the races. So our allies are giving me a way to escape, for example now." Daniel said, attaching his new phasing device to his shoulder, and turning in on as the wall went into a nanowall phase and he walked right through it.

And they watched that in shock, as he walked back into the room. "Omac gave me this to escape to freedom, I just had to send one message to their planet. That is Lya's planet and they came to get me, I get my freedom, and I get to travel around the galaxy. And alone and without you people chasing me down, best student. And favorite student to the more advance races out there." he said and Omac, Lya, Thor and Morgan smiled at him.

"And you are our prize pupil, the six of us all see it the same way, Daniel, smart, caring honest and courageous, that's what we look for individuals to gain ascension. Completely selfless, but wisdom over ignorance, chastity over lust, charity over greed. Humility over pride, you carry these in spades, that's why I handpicked you when we met my apprentice." Lya said and he smiled at her as Omac and Morgan smiled as well gently.

"What's the result of 24 years together of training and you passing one of your devices to me?" he asked and Omac chuckled as he answered him. "That you reached the level necessary to live like we do, Samantha is just behind you. And your parents and squadron all gained our respect and trust, but as I said. Advice and knowledge we can offer that, but not our weapons technology, not yet, it's too dangerous still for you."

"We can help you incorporate certain technology into your technological level, but our more dangerous technology, take the ancient guns for instance. That falls into the wrong hands it could cause Surita, we will not risk your safety, you're still very young." he said and Clinton nodded in understanding to the remark as the joint chiefs nodded. "We understand and until 1996 it stays this way between us, your guidance and teachings."

"We accept that, but until we reached the level you wish us to, say in 7 to 8 years, we will wait for your approval to incorporate your more high risk technology into our levels. I'm just saying this for the U.N., and IOA, but until you see we are ready, we can wait, but we just bring in small technological advancements. But your weaponry, no that can wait, as we already have one." Clinton said and he nodded in approval of his thoughts.

"And like Sam had you and Thor, I have Lya and Morgan, but your being our mentors in the way of the races, that matters even more to us. You raised us in training all our lives, from our cub selves to the age we are now, to us you're second parents to us. We will not lose over something this trivial, we can wait till you see we are ready." Daniel said and the older man nodded smiling, before pulling him into a hug and he hugged him back.

"In the added years we just added two new languages to the list by the time you're reaching your first decade, Daniel. But in total, you gained 25 languages by the time you're the age you are, and though trained in Latin, we gave a derivitive to it. As you combined both together, along with ancient Egyptian. But as we said knowledge is power, but do not hurry the knowledge you seek..." Lya said and he finished that, smiling.

"For that knowledge takes it's own time, fast question, but was Liam's double's name meaning missionary by any chance. If he sounded like you and Morgan when training me?" he asked and she smiled and they nodded bemused. "It did, he was a missionary of sorts, choosing different ways to interpret the code. Before the council self destructed by attempting to kill Palpatine." Landry said, bemused at the revelation then gently.

"There a way we can create lightsabers that are like our training weapons here, so the sequences get far more real. As everyone is going to enjoy the special effects from the time we meet all of you to now?" Sam asked and they nodded to her. "There are, but you keep this up and who knows where the side effects are going to lead too. As your tall tales get a bit more extravagant as a result." Lya said and they nodded to that gently.

"Yeah that's an understatement, because in 30 years from the time we're 8 1/2 to now, the special effects get so real in science fiction. That someone is going to mistake an intar for a real weapon and accidentally knock themselves unconscious as a result. But we don't need to over do it now in these cases, as everyone is making speculations. Into what the future advancements will be, but wait and see." Sam said in response to that.

"And that is what we want to hear from you, being patient as you grow into your potential works better. Then rushing things right now, but as we said, do not hurry the knowledge you seek, that knowledge takes it's own time, you're still young. As you grow into it, you learn more, but a sudden gaining of knowledge. And like what happened to O'neill can result in distastrous side effects." Omac said and they nodded to him gently.

"Case in point, my nearly being killed when I proved I learned the lesson you had to teach me, in regarding finding Denali amd his fellow cats. But that's why you chose the marine dress uniform of 1986 to now when you appeared before the captain. It's because you hated threat and force and showed you still held a high disregard and distaste. For people like these six and the NID." Daniel said and they nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Nice little community, with high fences, guards, maybe a little barbed wire."_** Jack said and they could hear a fake tone of anger in his voice. **_"They're a valuable asset, they need to be protected."_** Maybourne said and Daniel repeated his remarks in disgust with his past self. ** _"Nice, forced into intellectual labor."_** he said and Sam finished that. ** _"And life inprisonment."_** she added in disgusted rage at that remark.

 ** _"These aliens will live a better life then most Americans, they'll have a great view, the best food, every convenience, everything they need."_** he said and Jack nodded. **_"Everything except a life."_** he said and Daniel said it with a growl to that firmly. "I already called the president and instead of doing it in Jack's way and as I knew they were attempting to get rid of me I chose a way that insured their freedom."

"Sam, Teal'C, Lou, Anna, and I planned this out as this was, we knew, was payback for the fact you gave the mission they wanted to me. But as I said, brains over brawns, you want to beat your brainy rival, you better start thinking 2 to 3 steps ahead. Because I'm so good, I can think rings around you guys easily." he said as his voice finished that remark. **_"You know the Pentagon, intelligence, that I can understand."_**

 ** _"But the president, I voted for him!"_** he said and as they saw him exchange looks with Teal'C, Hammond and Sam as they heard a gentle voice over. **_'Guys, stage acting from here, we do this and they're going to use this. And as a reason to fire me, claiming instability, but not letting me leave completely. I got an idea that can help them and me now here.'_** he said and they heard three voices answer him then.

 ** _'Whatever idea you have, we use it, as this is 1 step back, so we go 1 step back, and 2 steps forward, we can get technology another way. But humantiarian aid, we must help the Tollans escape."_** they heard in response as they saw a smile in their eyes at his idea. **_"General Hammond, get the Tollan ready for transport by 0600."_** Maybourne said and Hammond crossed his arms as he looked at him sternly at that.

"You forget who you're talking to Colonel?" he said with a stern growl. "Full bird colonel." he said pointing at him and then pointed at himself. "2 star general, therefore, I give the orders, you follow them, not the other way around!" he snapped sternly and Maybourne swallowed hard at that. "And again, if you tried to drag my name up, nice try, and even if I was a real soldier in the military and not a chaplain, I'd be SGC, or SGA, not NID."

"Daniel knows everything about me, from my time in the military, to my life as a priest, working at the university. even about Robbie. Why and how that is, it's because I trained him from the time he was a cub, 6 years old to almost 9 years. So even if you tried to forge the papers it's just another law broken and you're screwed here." Bowdern said and the entire group crossed their arms as the sextet exchanged dangerous smiles at that.

"And we can just add that to the images of the alternate reality portion of the aftermath and recovery from escapee from 636. But you're my grandfather and the trio adopted great uncles as for the archbishop, great grandfather. But screw with you and they won't have a leg to stand on, because you're working for IOA, joint chiefs and even the president himself." Daniel said smiling and he nodded to him gently at that remark firmly.

"Keep it going it, son." Hammond said and he nodded as he walked into the room the Tollan were in then gently. **_"Omac, Narim, could we talk please, I'm not here on orders, I can help you, but I'm not like them, I'm a scholar."_** he said and Omac looked at him as his eyes softened. ** _"What kind of scholar are you exactly if you wish to help us?"_** he asked and Daniel went over that as he looked between them.

 ** _"Do you know what a archeologist is Omac?"_** he asked and the older man's eyes widened at that as he answered him. ** _"Study of history, cultures and mythology, yes of course I understand what you are, but what about Captain Carter?"_** he asked and he explained that. **_"She's a astrophysicist, theoretical astrophysics, being in the military backs you into a wall, but if we stage act this now, Omac."_**

 ** _"Not only does that prove that not all of us are like what you think, we can get you in with a more advanced race just like you, but we came across two races. Ones that are just like you, one was the Nox and the other the Asgard, but here's the reason I'm saying this. But did you ever, in all your years, ever bump into a Goa'uld queen?"_ **he asked him and the man's eyes hardened at the question.

 ** _"Once or twice, but the most dangerous of all was the queen Hathor, the Tok'ra drugged her, locked her up. And buried her in one of your stair stepping pyramids, why do you ask?"_** he asked and Daniel ran his hand through his hair. _**"Because she got to Colonel O'neill and another full soldier just like him nearly three months ago, and my boss, General Hammond, and his bosses now."**_

 _ **"They are military officers just like him, but they're all former soldiers in their prime and they've turned the torch over to me and my generation now. They gave the mission to retrieve this GDO over to me, and as a result. When infected with the pheromones, they've been drugged and claiming I was the traitor. But the evidence was there on the camera, the girls intended to neutralize her."**_

 _ **"And by that I mean Hathor, and they arrested the girls and Teal'C was put to death, all the evidence was right there on the cameras and to top it off. Is that while I only just told him the truth he attacked me and gave me a concussion. And to Hammond, my doctors: Drs. Frasier and Warner, and my uncle, who is a medical therapist skilled in rehabilitation, but that did it now for them."**_

 ** _"That though over the worst of that addiction, the psychosis is still there, and they were hoping for a way to prove I was a traitor so they can get rid of me. But to them it's all in or not at all."_** he said and Omac rested his hand on his shoulder. **_"They dismiss you, but do not let you go completely, so you free us and in exchange we help you to freedom, I understand, Dr. Jackson, so we fake this."_**

 ** _"Are the Nox going to know what you do if you suggested this idea?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently. **_"Yes, but is there a way to send that message to them, without going to the control room?"_ **he asked and Omac nodded. **_"Yes, what time is it outside though?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled. **_"It's still daylight, but it's 1400 in the afternoon here in our time zone."_ **he said and Omac gave a gentle nod.

 _ **"We must wait till dark, and I mean at the hour we did it in the night of my test with your team leader, and then we can send it. If your program is based on secrecy someone is going to see the light as a shooting star across the skies. But tell your trio and General Hammond, I will help you with your performance of this now."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to the request gently at that remark then.

As they moved it to his apartment, and he was pacing the room then, before the doorbell went off then and he opened it to find the quintet standing then and waved them into the room as he closed the door. ** _"What's going on son?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. **_"I spoke to Omac and he agreed to help us with the stage acting, but with you as military officers, you're up against the wall here, so that leaves it to me."_**

 ** _"But this maybe the first piece to that psychosis a few months ago, though they're recovered, they carry on that belief right now. We get them off the base and that is their first chance to get rid of me. Though they do the all in or not at all approach, and it's clear to all of us that they're determined. Now, to hold me hostage here, when you see them as dangerous now and to them it's I am."_**

 ** _"I'm the one that's a traitor, who is dangerous and they're still holding onto the belief that my staged attempted was real. As to how I know this it's I've been around Jack so long, I know that's where his mind turned to. Now, but it's not that he's worried about losing me, it's I'm your biggest asset. To them it's all in or not at all at this rate."_ **he told him and and his eyes narrowed sternly at that news.

 ** _"What do you propose to do, regarding this kiddo?"_ **Hammond asked him gently and he explained it. **_"I chose one of our two allies and it was the Nox, he's going with our stage acting right now at the moment. And we wait till dark to send off the message to them, but we just test him, see if he takes the bait. He does and that just proves even more he's gone NID."_ **he said and they nodded to his idea.

 ** _"First Hathor, then this, what's next pal, we keep this up and he's going for a more danerous approach, they will, just to get rid of you?"_** Lou asked and he sighed. **_"That's got to wait till these guys feel so humiliated that they actually decide to commit murder just to get rid of one of us. Because they're hearing my name or Sam's every time they turn around and they're getting sick of it."_**

 ** _"Fortunately there's an easy way to resolve that now, but if they choose the planet. The one with it's more nasty surprises, over our offshoot queen's home planet. That just seals their fate, because I'm doing a special kind of research that I need to go to my great uncles for. Long story, but my grandfather's friends are the team that did Rob."_ **he said and Anna and Warren smiled at that.

 ** _"Robbie Manneheim?"_** Hammond asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah, the head of the team was more my grandfather then my own was, maternal side, that's what Uncle Jake meant. When he told you that dad, in truth, my parents were only children, so my only family. They were adopted family members, from brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles to grandparents and great uncles, that was okay."_**

 ** _"Or at least it was until the accident, when my parents were killed and I lost everything in that one instant."_** he said and Hammond nodded as the duo sighed at the news gently. _**"What happened exactly if you're saying that?"**_ he asked him gently and Daniel sighed sadly. ** _"My parents were examining a set of coverstones while putting up an exhibit at the Met in New York at the time here."_**

 ** _"And they were standing directly below it, after it started swinging mom started getting nervous, before the chain snapped. And it landed directly on top of one of the pillars next to it, knocking it over and directly on top of them. I saw the entire thing, the eight were trying to, for weeks to get me adopted. And by one of them, or my teacher on the next island over, Buffalo, at the time now."_**

 ** _"But Nick was refusing to allow this, he didn't adopt me, but he refused to let one of you do it, or even my teacher. Claiming he didn't want me just to forget them, being shuttled from town to town, I had no one till I got out of the system. Till I found Anna and met my friends and priest in college, but I hated him ever since, because in pulling me back, you started the healing process."_**

 ** _"And by reuniting me with her, Jared and Uncle Jake, before I see the sextet again, dad. Well that is if the Archbishop is still alive, but the last time they all saw me was close to 24 years ago, the quintet. It was nearly 25 years now, but the separation, that's why I was so quiet if you and Sam's father saw me. At the school playground now at the time, my hearing was three days prior to it."_**

 ** _"But I'm not done yet, I have to see the memory again and you're seeing the side I never got to show. But I'd rather be adopted by one of you, or my teacher, or stay on as an apprentice by Bowdern. Then live like this those years, so I can prevent any further traumas if these lunatics try to set me up next later on."_** he said and Hammond nodded as his eyes narrowed in anger at that news.

 ** _"You never grew up with a normal life after the accident, this old fool refused to adopt you and when it could make difference, never allowed anyone else to. And because this psychosis is he didn't want you just to forget Claire?"_** he said with a low growl at that news and Daniel nodded softly. **_"Well you don't have to say anything else in my eyes, son, since Ry'ac our bonds turned into exactly that."_**

 ** _"Given the chance, it's screw what he thinks, we'd adopt you ourselves, even Sam's father would do it in a heartbeat."_** he said and finished with a smile crossing his face. **_"And given the chance, I'd gladly do it now, though an adult, I know who your legal guardians are, and he's out of the picture now. If we could return to that day we'd have just have him committed and be done with it."_**

 ** _"But it doesn't matter anymore son, you are like a son to me, if you need me, I'm right here."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he pulled him into a hug at that. Watching Hammond smiled at the memory, as he told Mel the truth at that. "That was the minute that cemented our bonds for good, I decided that with him out of the picture. That I was going to act as Daniel's adoptive father." he said and Mel nodded to him.

"We spent three months talking about this, and repeatedly and in relief now he was gettingbsome if not all of his resentment out of him. But we had six months back together and he never held anything back from me as we did it. But we were back together, but that one remark said it all, he's hated you ever since Ballard." Warren said with a low growl at him and he swallowed hard at the news as Carson crossed his arms.

"Yes and he's been discussing things over this with me repeatedly, but everything he's ever wanted to say regarding that, was pouring out of him for months. And since he got reunited with me, and the duo, before he saw their parents again. And along with the duo, but he's hated you ever since Nick, and because of you two. You just barely destroyed him, emotionally and spiritually." He said with a stern growl and he paled then.

"Keep it going here right now." Clinton said and they nodded as Daniel smiled as he said it to him. **_"Sir bait and switch, the president is going to listen to me more then he listens to Maybourne, but we stop him from taking the Tollan and in exchange. It's we can get a salvage operation, from an uninhabited planet with anywhere from a few hundred million to several billion, if the NID try to fire me."_**

 ** _"And that's including humanitarian aid, but look at it like this, Omac said the other night was a test. So we failed the test once but we can take it over again in one shot. We get his respect and Lya's respect, and with it a salvage operation of billions in technology. And we can help someone that needs it too, but one step back and two steps forward."_** he said and Hammond nodded gently.

 ** _"Alright we do it, because once the president hears this, then he's going to see your idea has a merit that helps, instead of holding our future allies hostage."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he grabbed up the phone and dialed a number. **_"Jerry Addison, joint chiefs, how can I help."_** he said and Hammond quickly said it. **_"Jerry are you with the sextet and the president?"_** he asked him at the request then.

And they heard Clinton answer that. **_"Yes George we're here on the line, he's in my office up in D.C., what's going on if you're calling us exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel answered that. ** _"I don't suppose Dillon Warren and Darrel Matheson are there in the room with you right. Because my idea is part of the psychological profile on Colonel O'neill right now."_** he said and he heard two immediate voices answer him.

 ** _"Hey son, good to hear your voice again."_** they said together and he smiled in delight. **_"You too Uncle Darrel, Uncle Dillon, but I recommend a bait and switch here, regarding this, though close to three months. But it's possible they're looking for anyway to fire me here, because you gave their mission to me. But I recommend a one step back and two steps forward approach here, Sir."_**

 ** _"We let them go, and while I'm scoring the galaxy looking for another score, I find it on an uninhabated planet. But the other night was a test, we flunked it once, so we take it a second time here now. It's clear to me he's going to do anything he came to bring in technology and results. But we can get more done by salvage operations and humanitarian aide then by doing it like this."_**

 ** _"But trust me, with my abilities I can effectively get us a score of over several hundred billion in technology, on a deserted planet. Then us doing it this way, Mr. President."_ **he said and he heard a firm tone at that remark. **_"And this connects to the fact they committed espionage a few months ago. So set them up as their jealousy knows no bounds, Doctor Jackson."_ **Clinton asked him and he nodded.

 ** _"Yes Sir, that's right, I keep humiliating them in the fact that us scholars and scientists can get more done by salvage, humanitarian aid, diplomacy. Then by doing it this way, but us scientists have better ways then constant death and destruction. And till they self destruct finally and choose a way to make it sound as though I'm the one that lost it, but Uncle Jake is here, General Carson."_**

 **"I made contact with him, but Annie, Jared and I are together in this, we all agree with this, as does Lou Ferretti."** he said and they heard a gentle answer to that. **"Issues of being a scientist, if his father was still alive, the 3 of us would set up our patient. Who needed an extended stay, and in the psyche unit like this, Sir."** They heard and Hammond looked between them at that remark gently.

And Warren pointed to himself and Hammond nodded. "I take it that meant you were trying to determine which of the trio of us said that?" Dillon asked smiling and he nodded. "I did, but at this age, give it another 20 years and the boys sound like us after that at the moment on the phone or the radio." he said as the girls lowered their heads as they tried to keep from laughing at that remark as he answered that look.

"Alright get it together girls, this is neither the time nor place for this right now." he said and they nodded to that as they heard Clinton answer that. ** _"I take it Mel was just as good as Daniel if he was alive?"_** he asked and they heard a firm tone. **_"Better then good, for years I sent around the planet on archeology expeditions. And keeping him with the trio, the last one resulted in killing him and his wife."_**

 ** _"And the ten of us, our generation, worked for weeks and in getting Danny set up as a ward for the joint chiefs, but his grandfather wouldn't allow it. We lost track of him in the fall of '73, before Catherine recruited him. And close to 2 years ago and we got him back, like the guys here I decided on the same. But trust me Sir, his idea benefits us all."_ **he said and they heard a firm tone then.

 ** _"Alright go ahead George you got the go ahead, if they pull this as an 'all in or not at all' go to whatever back door you get with the Tollan or Nox. And you're free to go after that, Doctor Jackson, whatever ideas you have to search for technology. And bringing in results now I'll allow, and if it takes you heading off our destruction by breaking orders do it."_** he said and they all nodded to the orders.


	30. The Truth Of The Enkarans And Need

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 70 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the chapter four of the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before it hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969 now."**

 **I know this seems unfair regarding Jack and his being made out to be the bad guy here, but the episodes of his being around Maybourne now. What they didn't show regarding Hathor to when Daniel ascended now. Showed a darker side to his personality then was shown here. As this rewrites his episode arc and replaces it with joining with his own kind ad the groups are segregated.**

 **Chapter 30:** **The Truths Of Scorched Earth, The Serum And The Tollan Part II**

 ** _"Yes Sir, we'll report back after the sting operation is now now."_** he said and they ended it at that remark. "I don't have to hide this from you, but every time he breaks direct orders and I follow them the rift between the team starts stretching further. But did you give orders to destroy the ship, if I couldn't convince him otherwise?" Daniel asked and Hammond shook his head and Jack paled at the news as he answered him.

"No I didn't, I said for him to figure out another way out of it, without the use of weapons, explosives or military personnel. Yes, we spent months getting to know them, but what right do we have to deny others the right to live as well. You made the right choice in this no win scenario by giving them a way for both of them to live here. The power wasn't in military strength, it was by playing hardball in diplomacy here."

"Why Danny, what did he do when I said to find another way out of this, that didn't involve military tactics exactly, weaponry or anothing regarding the military?" he asked and Daniel crossed his arms. "It's the generator, he decided to utilize that as a weapon to destroy the ship. I was following your orders. And his, to give him another solution, I followed direct orders, by you, Sir." he said and Hammond crossed his arms at that.

"What happened in the episode is just that, you asked me to give you a way that involved no military tactics or personnel and I did that. But it was by doing one on one diplomacy on board the ship, like he asked me to give him another option I did that too. I did my job and for these guys that's breaking direct orders given by you as the senior officers?" he asked and the 12 generals crossed their arms at the remark and Jack paled at that.

"To put it from Lotan now, there 2,634 parameters needed to be correct for the terraforming for the Gadmeer. But only 2633 for the Enkarans, as he listed to me the reasons their planet got rejected, since he didn't realize he just found their home planet. But that's the key, I have to ask what parameters, in what number, are listed to end this and then ask, which planet didn't have all of them and we can save two races at once."

"But that fulfills your orders right there Sirs, no weapons, no military personnel, just the added logistics parameters and I can stop us from losing our first planetary reactor. To replace the nuclear reactors in all of Colorado now, as Colorado is the first state. That to be equipped with the naquada reactor system, as we go from nuclear power. And to clean dependable energy in the cities of Colorado Springs and Denver, and with that."

"There's currently 8,245 nuclear powers plants in the united states and close to 500 in Europe to eastern Europe, and to middle east and Asia. So these reactors can cut that number in half as we combine them with the ZPM's and we effectively stopped. Any and all use of any nuuclear power on the entire planet as our efforts. Just to clean up the environment have begun from the effects of this stuff, but that was my primary thought."

"So here's a question for you, what right does that give him to lose his temper and throw me off the team when I was simply following orders. And never mind the fact he's furious I put him at a choice of killing me as well and by simply following his orders. But the right thing is what I do, what I did, what he did could have destroyed earth by killing me now." he asked and Clinton nodded as he gave the analysis on his remark as he answered him.

"That's the win/win situation we needed to hear, you saying that and by going by the brilliant anthropological officer you are. Just ask that question and then ask to search his database until we find their planet, and we can save two races at once. And then create five reactors to replace the nuclear power and their use of nuclear power now. And we created the first of over billions in the reactors." Clinton said, smiling proudly at that.

"He doesn't have a right to be angry at all, you did the job he asked you to do, as did we at the time. So if he sees this as direct disregard for orders from the time he encountered Hathor, it's enough in my mind. It's he's lost his mind ever since we gave you the mission to get the prototype back. It's a psychosis and has been ever since Hathor, Danny." Carson added and Hammond and Jacob nodded sternly and Jack swallowed hard.

"Agreed, I agree with Jake right now, he doesn't have the right to be angry right now when you simply followed orders. But there is one thing I would like to know here, if he ordered you off the team back then, as he said you disobeyed orders. Did you tell Lotan about the bomb and the fact he was planning to blow it up. Because that could get the team killed in retaliation?" he asked and Daniel shook his head as Jack paled at that.

"He made a promise he'd never tell Lotan what Jack had in mind here, regarding that bomb, all he said was he's going to give him another option, Uncle George." Sam said and Teal'C nodded in agreement. "Indeed, that's all he was doing, looking for a new angle, as scientists they look for ways outside the box. And he was looking for the right angle out of the box, till we got it finally." he said and Daniel finished their remarks.

" I didn't in fact, I was too focused on showing him who he based his humanoid design off of. And then narrowed it down here, Michael gave my exact words here, but that did it as he stopped." he said and Hammond nodded as he crossed his arms. "Alright then, if that's all you were doing and I understand why you were too furious. This time to be at the meeting now, and with that, I want to hear your side of the report finally."

"With the fact he's running reports during these situations, I want your's right now, what with the fact it's clear ever since Tollana. That you never agreed with anything he did, from the undercover stint, to Euronda and now this. As he's deactivated and we're three days away from the reset." He said and Daniel nodded to him gently. "That's not necessary!" Jack said quickly to that and Addison snapped at him with a stern growl.

"Shut up young man, you're deactivated here, so therefore I'm turning it to Colonel Jackson, Mr. O'neill." he said with a stern tone and Jack flinched, realizing he didn't have any credibility left in the baseline program. They were now only listening to his former team starting that day as he and Jumper turned to Daniel. "Go ahead Colonel, tell us what happened thet day, regarding this." he said and Daniel nodded to the orders.

"Well after he ordered me to give him an alternative, after he went to order to set the reactor to over load I decided to go and talk to him, Lotan. Bringing him back to the village I realized I had only one chance to pull this off, once he said. After meeting the Enkarans, that he had to return to the ship and it was by going back up with him. I asked him to take back with him, as I went to one on one diplomacy without Jack around."

"After beaming on board the ship I was discussing things with him until I got him to understand: that the race he was representing. They wouldn't codone a case mass murder, as that would be a betrayal to everything they believed in. As I added that he wasn't just created to serve life the ship, but was he realizing serving his true purpose by allowing that to happen and that did it, finally, as he stopped the process here."

"But by then Jack had already activated the overload in the reactor, knowing I did it in stopping him, they figured if I didn't then this was the last option left. But he couldn't stop activation." he said and Addson nodded as he answered him. "Why?" he asked and Sam answered that. "Because the overload could not be stopped at that level it was on a feed back loop here at the time now." she said and he nodded to her gently at that

"But there was no stopping the overload once he activated it and by then I had to take charge, and as to why. The overload had reached critical now, thinking fast, we had to beam it on board and then launched it a good 700 meters above the the ship. Just to keep from getting hit by the shockwave, before I went over alternate planets. As he said he had to allow the process to start again and I said I knew that, before I went over it.

"Learning the exact parameters needed for an exact match for the Gadmeer, I asked if they needed it exact too and he told me no. And I asked if any of the planets had that he checked had the right conditions for them and he showed me their planet. As he said it was off by three, but the core was too hot, the planet too big and a people already live. And lived there, asking who they were, he said they were Enkarans, as I realized it then."

"But that did it finally, I was in shock now, I couldn't believe it, but I found their people, but I finally discovered what we hadn't been able to find since we met the Enkarans. But, alone in looking for a new alternative, I found it and it was I found their planet. Their original homeworld, but the solution was simple here." he said and they nodded. "What was the correct solution to this scenario?" Hammond asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well it was by digging through his planetary database, until we found his alternate planet, as he finished terraforming the current one at the time." he said and Hammond nodded in relief at the solution once Daniel did it then. "So by getting the database set and checked, it was by bringing them both to the table in negotiation now. And we have them transplanted on their home planet again." he said and Daniel nodded to him then

"Yes, but diplomacy was the key here, I did my job by doing as you asked me to do now, having to do this again. It's my team can ask him to put a hold on it, as we search the database and I can do a win/win scenario here. But in your eyes, what was the philosohy that we learned regarding the Ferengi in the first episode focused on them?" he asked and Landry smiled as he answered him as he, Cameron and Daniel exchanged smiles.

"He will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight, as such you chose the skill of a colonel and then general in training. By going to diplomacy and then by coming up with an alternate means to a highly explosive situation. But you're right that's as close to the situation as you can get as our charges were close to death. You had to end the fight and stand off, not by weapons, but by words, and you won the fight perfectly."

"This situation could be easily resolved, easily by coming with a compromise and by looking up a planet for the Enkarans. You chose the perfect way to end it. And it was by doing it the way you did, and by digging through his database that day. And till you found their home planet, that is beyond invaluable to us, chosen way by diplomacy. Sure SGC is military ran, but our job is humanitarian aid, and diplomacy, and you pulled it off."

"Your commanding officers are me, George, Jean and Jacob, and to us, this wasn't breaking orders at all, Danny, but you followed direct orders. That we gave you to find another way out of this, by utilizing the most valuable weapon of all. And by the way of a true general in training, by diplomacy now, that is far more valuable to the seven of us. Then anything he ever came up with, so no he doesn't have the right to be angry here."

"Or throw you off the team as you were exercising your powers as a Lieutenant Colonel and you pulled the card none of us were risking. And by actually doing this by yanking a slightly hazardous decision, but said decision for attempted murder. Again, was by you doing the right thing as you always do, but first the prototype. Then Omac and his people, finding us the outpost and the beta gate, getting us the intel needed."

"Just to stop the attack, getting us another $500,000,000 in naquada, cracking the code to all of our allies, said being the trio are linked. And next comes Euronda as you prevent us from committing a very dangerous mistake and now this, no not breaking orders. You kept us focused on the real job, looking at all the alternatives. Sure he may say he didn't have a choice, but there is always a choice." Landry said and Jack paled at the remark.

"Yes I agree with Hank, this wasn't breaking orders whatsoever, but this time, quoting my double on the Gamekeeper. Who are we to decide for anyone to live or die, you made the choice that insured both sides to live here now at the moment. And with it, it served a third purpose and it's we're not ending up with the blood of billions on our conscious." Hammond said and he smiled at the recognition as Jacob and Picard nodded to that.

"The one at fault here was Colonel O'neill at the moment, but he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight. You just proved the point of that philosophy now, and by choosing a way for both sides to live. And sometimes you make the right decision, others you make the decision right, but I'm teaching you boys my philosophy. But you two, Vala and Teal'C are my primary concern as until the department come together."

"As one, it's just you four now, before Sam joins the team here, but you're under my wing starting after Tollana." Landry added and he and Cameron both smiled. "Indeed and my only way in after I become the first prime to Amonet now is by coming to the SGA. And as your door is always open for missions involving the races or diplomacy now, that helps as I am not around O'neill, but I am with 3/4's of my new team now finally."

"The four of us always together after Apophis, Cronus and Quetesh are gone for good now and I'm reporting into you finally as my job with Sha're is done. And I'm dressed in the uniform of a member of the SGA, earth based and on Atlantis." Teal'C said and the trio smiled at that as they exchanged smiles. "Yes and down in the gym, as we're living like we're living on Hoth here, you better dress warmly, my friend, as for her symbiote."

"That's easily fixed as well, as the trio we collected from Drey'auc, we can use one of them to replace the original until we create the tretonin. And she and your family are intact as a result Teal'C, but use what we have to help you guys. All in things are easily fixed if you slow things down think it through, take the super gate for instance. Like links in a chain, and we replace the last link." Vala said and Daniel shook his head, smiling.

"Yeah and our SG-1, it was a product of two bases come together, but in the end Sam got her wish finally of peace as she could study to her heart's content. You, me, Cam, and Teal'C were working over time in dealing with two problems at once. And before the latest crashlanded in the base, but which was us uncovering that device we found. As I'm sending my unit back till I get back up there now." he said and the trio nodded gently.

"General, I'm coming back for the first 7 episode of Season nine, of SG-1, so I can add to the plotline, but I'm gone once Ba'al comes back into the picture now. The quartet have me just long enough we can deal with the opening remarks of the video game. So the show left the Goa'uld and the replicators and crashlanded on the bible, theology. In the intergalactic cosmos with us opening the damn door." he said and Landry nodded to him.

"I'd be damned proud to have you back with me for another six months, son, Steven, he may have activated the link between them now, but you're helping us clean up the mess. That this resulted in, but young lady, to repeat his remark, get the wise guy attitude under control once you're serving on my base, understood." he said and she nodded as she tried to keep the smile off her face as Daniel hugged her and she tightened her arms.

And resting his hand on Cam's shoulder who smiled, as they exchanged grins then, as the quintet went into a line draft. "The original SG-1 is dead and reborn in its place is the new SG-1, you're off this team, Jack. For good starting now, SG-1 is not a military unit, first contact yeah, but we look at all the alternatives. And before making a judgment call, but sometimes you make the right decision, others you make the decision right."

"You see what your decisions caused, SG-1 is us now: the girls, Cam, Teal'C and me, our commander, in 2 years is my original commander from late year one. And all the way up to now, but you black ops, the rest of us are scientists and spec ops. We can not relate to each other and we never will, but you hear his remark, 'sometimes you make the right decisions, sometimes you the decision right.'." Daniel said and he said it in desperation.

"He also ordered Sam to turn the damn thing into a bomb, as I said, she was to nervous to talk back to him like I do after he beat the crap out of me after Hathor. But this lack of respecting authority is so high up, it's we reached our limit. I have to say everything she's thinking just so he doesn't hurt her, or have her court martialed. For challenging him like this, and Teal'c's the very same thing." Daniel said and the 10 all nodded sternly.

"O'neill said if she doesn't do this, he's out of options till Daniel Jackson came up with two more by discussing it with Lotan. And by coming up with a perfect replacement home planet for us, as he returned the Enkarans to their planet and he got this one. But do partly to the za'tarc programming this has effectively put us on one side. Of the barricade and him on the other ever since, but we just reached the picket line and crossed over."

"We are standing by Daniel only now, but all three of us had severe reservations this was the best choice, but yes he said he had no choice. But there is always a choice and Daniel found us two more and effectively ended it this on your orders. The one in the wrong was O'neill, and Daniel Jackson just prevented us from committing a genocide, again." Teal'C added and Hammond nodded as his eyes went stern as he looked at the trio firmly.

"So all that time, he lied to me, all you did was try and and talk him out of it until you convinced him to stop the transformation process. Before you chose a way for both of them to live and it was by checking his database for a different planet. And until you found a suitable alternative and then found their home planet, is that right?" Hammond said and he nodded to him gently at that and Hammond nodded firmly at the news.

"So five counts of insubordination to a superior, two counts of refusal to obey orders, kidnapping an alien child. Ten counts espionage, treason, attempted murder on five counts, stealing from our allies, direct disobedious. Just consider why I shouldn't have you sentenced to 20 years in Leavenworth, especially when he did the right thing. And by following my direct orders young man, you lied to me." he said and Jack said it quickly.

"Don't say it, the right thing was by going over his planetary database, I found you the option needed, it was by the compromise I presented. My choice was the right decision, she was relieved I found us a way out of this as was he. But you now, I was testing you to see if you pull that trigger and when you did that, it sealed your fate. You were going to jail for effectively disobeying direct orders." Daniel said and he said it quickly to that.

"I did the right thing, they depended on us, trusted us, what was I supposed to do?!" Jack snapped and Daniel crossed his arms. "Like Reese, like Euronda, that the right thing, you broke our prime directive in Euronda's case. If you had given me 15 minutes we had a way to destroy the human form replicators, you idiot, but no. For you, it's always, this is the way it had to go down, and you know it." he snapped back at him as Mel said it.

"Wait dad, and while we're on the subject, you really are a hard ass, you bastard, you gave orders, I follow them. And you are ticked off I did my job, so as I see this, you lost your damn mind the second Hathor came into the picture. You gave orders, for me to find an alternative, than decided to create a god damn bomb out of our latest break through. So I see this as you lost your god damn mind in making decisions, so which is it exactly?"

"Give you an alternative or just let you do anything you want to save the lives of two races at once. You gave orders for me to find an alternative, like the General gave orders to, and I did that, by playing hardball, so which is it, make up your mind. You want me to give you an alternative or do want to go with your plan, though you asked me for it." he said and Jack shouted it out desperately at the angered looks on the generals faces.

"Wait a second that's cross examining the witness, that's illegal!" Richard Woolsey said in shock and Daniel crossed his arms then. "And so is direct disregard for a superior's orders when said superior ordered no weapons, or military personnel. So make up your mind young man, do you want an alternative or do you want to do it yourself. Although you gave him an order here." Jacob said in response to his remark as he looked at Jack.

"And while we're on the subject, keep in mind what I said here, if you're not with us, you're with them. And you're a traitor to us all, Woolsey, sure you never knew what it was you were doing, but that will not hold up in court, once I'm in office. And then Henry is and I mean that buster, Daniel and his unit are working for me. Daniel, I order you to suggest he check that database." Clinton said sternly to him and they paled at that

And Jack quickly answered Daniel's question. "I didn't say to beam back on board the ship to do it!" he said and Sam said it sternly to that remark then. "I'd consider the fact that because he can say what I can't that you're sick of the fact. That he made lieutenant colonel long before he could challenge you now and yet you gave him. Gave me, an order to give you an alternative and now you're pissed he was just following orders here."

"It doesn't matter you gave us orders to give you an alternative and he does that." she said and he looked between them to Hammond and Jacob. "But I didn't say..." he started to say and they said it together. "You gave orders for us to give you an alternative, we followed orders and you have no right to throw 'him' 'me' off the team. And simply because we followed them colonel, we did our job." they said firmly and Mel nodded then.

"You pushed the god damn button, but your problem is that it's you're screwed anyway, but 'damned if you do, damned if you don't.'. But can you make up your mind, regarding decisions, can you spend just a few days with no use of the guns. Let alone explosives, Hammond said no weapons, no military personnel. It was diplomacy only, and who are we to decide who had the right to live or die?" Daniel asked and Mel crossed his arms.

"You remember our conversation in reverse, over the game keeper, well you're in my place and I'm in yours, only my place is the way the keeper quoted it. When playing the general, so with that, I'm not sure if it's any of our business. Regarding choosing sides and over who has the right to live or die." Daniel added and Hammond nodded. "I concur, who are we to judge who has the right to live." he said and the rest of his team nodded.

"To us that's not breaking orders, but following orders and again we said the use of no military tactics, yes we were desperate, but that doesn't mean sacrificing others. It's not one life at the expense of the other, but we can find a way for both of them to live if we put our heads to it." Mel said in disgusted shock at the news. "I realize that dad, but to him, this was the catch of if he had to sacrifice the clones of a race to save a people."

"A people that we had a responsibility to then so be it, but I did my job, but do you remember, what did he request that nearly killed him afterwards?" he asked and Hammond's eyes narrowed in rage at that. "He wanted you off the team, because you followed our orders by coming up with a way to make sure both races survived. He was also attempting to silence the duo, because he didn't want to be exposed for doing it."

"You followed my direct orders, by coming with a solution that saves both races, but you didn't need the damn fire lit under you just to do it. You're good at hardball, but this is, again, a court martiable act for direct disregard for orders. So he throws you off SG-1 and simply because you followed my orders, his request to give him another option. And the joint chiefs orders for following and backing up my orders to find a non violent way."

"So to him, the fact you followed my orders is reason for him to try another way out of this and by killing them?" Hamond said with a stern growl and he nodded. "That's why every time I choose a peaceful solution, he goes to threats and explosives. You see the duo acting nervous about it, they agree with me, but again, I follow orders. That you give me and I'm sick of this here now." Daniel said and Hammond nodded in understanding.

"Euronda, Enkarans, Reese, Fifth, the summit meeting, all these as you're a general now at the moment in the next reality. You can just order Steven to leave him down there till he faces facts, just like we told you to do the same thing. Just leave him down there, because he's not worth risking sacrificing the entire team. So it's he's got to get himself out of Ba'al's grip." Matheson said and Carson and Hammond nodded in agreement.

"And if we had made you a general in year 4, you can court martial him for direct disregard of orders, because we're non violent general's. And is it just possible you don't make lieutent colonel to full general without knowing the dangers. And of making the big decisions, so the fact that you humiliated him this many times. He's going to try anything he can to marginalize you?" Carson said sharply and Jack swallowed hard at that remark.

"What's this comparable too exactly, Danny?" Jumper asked and he explained that. "This book and Journeys end, I came up with a win/win scenario, we save two races at once. And yet he loses his temper I broke his orders, how am I suppose to do my job if he gets angry I'm breaking orders. And when my orders come directly from you, General, General Addison?" he asked and they nodded as Jack paled at the looks on their faces.

Looking at the said book, Jack paled at that. "You know you're right, just because he's leader of the team it doesn't give him the right to treat me or Teal'C like this either. And when we agree with you, he asks you to give him an alternative, you do it. And by going to one on one diplomacy and he gets angry you break his orders. When in actuality you're following orders, this psychosis is going to put him in the psyche ward soon."

"But fortunately, you're the general, you can countermand orders this way, by jumping 50% of the drama in the next timeline, he can't get annoyed, you out rank him now. You're a 1 star so you're in charge and you got a problem with that, get over it now Jack, Daniel is my general, I follow his orders he left me and Charlie in charge. While his team goes to talk it over with Lotan as he does this." Sam snapped and he swallowed hard.

"Omac, you wanted which circumstances changed as Jack's double gets the worse end of the deal. And as he's in one reality and his double is in our's, his double always listened to Daniel. Once we have him in our reality Daniel is the one running things, until he's a 1 star. As every time he toes the line, it's shoving his promotion back further, until we enter year 8 as Daniel makes two star now." Hammond asked and he explained it to him.

"Starting with my people, to the sarcophagus, the touchstone and Salish, his facing the memories, regarding Colonels Cromwell and Michaels. The Linvris, Euronda, the Enkarans and Gadmeer. But I highly recommend that every time O'neill crosses the line. Send Doctor Raynor right to General Landry, he needs a break, before this does damage. And destroys things for your counterparts in 2364." he said and Sam nodded firmly that.

"We're the military officers connected to the tribe, and Gadmeer is the Cardassians, so we find them a new home planet. Or 2) we leave and leave their races to deal with it themselves, but if we don't step back slightly. Then it's a lose one/win one, but the lose one is loss of our biggest asset in the stargate program. Which is what happened now for Wes's double as he quit the academy." Sam said, translating and Hammond nodded

"Uh huh, well, now that I know this right now, every time this happens SG-1 is on stand down, Steven gets a break and is sent to SGA. And you, colonel, are undergoing anger management and leadership training, because there is more to the job. Then making rash choices like this now, we prefer diplomacy and peaceful resolutions. Over violence, and no use arguing with us, my mind is made up." he said sternly and Jack swallowed.

"This plan, this psychosis crossed a line you can never take back, so as far as we're concerned you 6 are the most dangerous of the NID. And you're getting your memories erased, and until after Sam transfers to Atlantis. And the quartet join her and Daniel there, as we put an end to the replicators for good. But believe me, you're all on a very tight leash from the movie all the way to 2008." Jacob said with a stern growl to them.

"And I gave a way to prevent you from committing murder, you better see this, and this is why I hated you ever since 636, Jack. You think I would stoop so low that I would do this to you, because I'm suffering a psychosis?" he asked and the duo swallowed. "Look at me, would I ever cross a line out of jealousy that you resisted her and I didn't. Would I hold a grudge and start suffering a psychosis, because they gave you my missions."

"Would I condemn you to my worst living nightmare, because you humiliated me one too many times you three, would I?" he asked and they swallowed hard at that as they saw Matheson and Carson crossing their arms at that. "What was it you said, oh yes, nothing worse then losing your mind and knowing it's happening. Whether you want to admit to or not you did lose your minds and this is illegal no matter what way you cut it."

"As is false psyche diagnosis, looking into a patients family history, without authorization, activating an unstable officer without a psyche evaluation. You all lost your god damn minds once I came unto the picture, well it's game over. Dad, Uncle Jake, the clip I showed you, regarding Thanos was incomplete there's more. More to the control you have to see." he said and Janet sighed as she said it for them at that remark firmly.

"What are we seeing this time exactly?" she asked and he explained that. "Once the drug took total hold, after he got me on the bed, is what you're seeing now. This is connected to the realization he turned my body into a drone, like they did you. Programmed your body like a host, so you can't control your body's reactions. Though you're screaming your denial and you're trapped as this is what the serum and cream do to you really."

"But that first clip you saw was the following night in it's entirety, well this one's the night prior and it was he tested it out now on me. Before the ticklish attack now, this was when he decided to test it out on me, the next was ticklish seduction and day three. That was when Pyrus came to tell me that until I said I was marrying her, we're stuck there now. But when he said my mate, I was mentally trying to break through fog of his seduction."

"You remember that portion on the 92 version of Dracula, just before it barely turned into an orgy?" he asked and they nodded. "Well that's what his touching me along my upper legs was doing to my body. He had all the control, so I couldn't escape even if I wanted because by night three my body was addicted. And to his having his hands and arms wrapped around me in the control drug." he said and she nodded as Bowdern said it.

"Infestation from day one, Obsession for the following 3 weeks and leading into you coming home. Which meant you have to have four days of research to break this possession, but by then, I'm alive and back in my 58 year old body. I did it once I can do it again, you're my cub, but comparing theology in the cosmos. That just took on an entirely whole new meaning, but let me have it." he said and she nodded in agreement

Nodding, he activated as they saw the spot he showed them, before it shifted directions. "Yes okay that was the blanket you showed us a week ago, keep going what happened from here, and just relax to, it's over, besides in the next round. And you got your combustion powers, and you can break through the wall, but this time. I have the memory of making the antidote to this crap." Warner said to him and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"No, no not that, please, not that, don't do it, I can't take that too, no don't do it, help!"_** he heard his voice say as he started laughing as he went further at that. **_"No don't do that, please, I can't take it, let me go, let me go. Stop let me go, no more, let me go."_ **he said laughing as the answered him. **_"I don't think so, I have you put into a position you can't get out of now, with me behind you."_**

 ** _"And the blankets holding your upper legs down while mine are holding the lower legs. The feather like sensation is getting worse, is it not."_** he asked as he stroked his foot along his with the blanket against his leg gently. "Yes and if I had my powers I roast you now, by turning up the heat on that bed till you can't stand it." Daniel watchng his past self as he tried to get free then firmly at that as he answered him.

As he tried to answer that through his laughter then as he continued with the gentle tickling he was doing. **_"Yes, yes it is, look whatever you want to know I'll talk, just stop, I can't take this, let me go, let me go, you win, I give up."_ **he said laughing as he stroked both spots with both his hands and feet as he got the two of them into a sitting position and him leaning against his chest as he kept it up.

 ** _"I do not want answers, but just to be alone with you my friend. There is no getting free now. But if you're trying to deny yourself the truth to why I chose to be with you tonight, it's time to accept."_** He said as he nudged his head gently smiling, as he kissed the side of his head gently. Before they saw him smile seductively, as he kissed his head again as he went further then as he pulled him closer to his chest.

 ** _"Because your body thinks we're in freezing cold area and it needs the warmth of the person you're with to stay warm. So your body is not going want to move more then 18 inches away from who you're with, let alone, the added results. As those are if there is another besides the chosen you're mate matched to. This helps with keeping them from moving too far away at the current moment."_**

 ** _"Your body may want to pull away, but it doesn't wish to, if it's soaking in the warmth of the person your leaning against. But tonight it's Good for something else my mate now."_** he said, as he kissed the side of his head gently, as he kissed his head a second time as as he kept it up. As he removed the shoulder cuffs, and untied the sides of the robes then and they nodded as they saw tank top then firmly

 ** _"What's this garment under your robes and the clothing we gave you."_** He said and they knew what he was really asking as Daniel answered him. ** _"It's a sleeve less shirt call a tank top men from my planet use it to sleep in when not using our pajamas."_** he said and then they saw him wrap both arms around his chest chest to hold him to him. **_"Wait, what are you doing?"_** Daniel asked and he said it smiling gently.

 ** _"Just giving a demonstration, to the effects of what it does, if someone uses this when your mate is healing."_** he said as he kissed his neck as he wrapped both arms around his stomach and up his shirt as he started stroking **_"No don't do that, the tickling no, no don't, don't do that."_** Daniel said and they heard him say it then. **_"That's the beginning, as we are alone, I believe I can go further, now."_**

 ** _"Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you, it's alright, but this is just to demonstrate the effects of it. But I'm not interested in questions, no questions, no answers, I just want to be alone, with you, my mate. As I said your body thinks it's cold and needs the warmth, but it also thinks I'm your mate. And it's going respond in that way, and I've been waiting for this moment since you were recovered."_**

 ** _"But, your body is going to respond to me now, but I've got you now my mate, as I've got you in my arms, just relax now. Just relax, my mate, but the serum is making your body drowsy and with it, it's going to start causing your body to reflect to when you're a young adult in love. So your body is thinking it's ready to sleep now as I do this, but it's a sedative, as you rest as I do this."_**

 ** _"But the warmth of my body heat and the blanket help with the effects of the serum. But you have to rest now my mate, just rest, rest, shh, no more discussion. But you've been in your robes all night and it's time to rest, so they're being removed so you can sleep._** ** _Although your body is going to respond as though I'm massaging your back at the moment now in this."_**

 ** _"But the motions my last patient said it made him feel very drowsy now, but it's best on the bed. As I do your leg muscles but it's not going to make you feel very lethargic, though it's also going to help your muscles. And as your leg muscles rest and fall asleep, it's alright just rest."_** He said gently smiling as he moved out from behind him as he looked at him and ran his hands up him legs then.

"The entire plan here was by use of seduction, as I didn't realize my body was now programmed by this point. Or that he was my programmer, let alone the demon that possessed my body now. But if this was in the market guys like Segei wouldn't have to worry about getting rough, before sexually assaulting their targets. They can just use the serum to make you sensitive to touch and then the cream as a control drug, now."

"Effectively turning you into a drone, that's why when I bring it back and once you break this bastard's control on me, burn it, burn all of it." Daniel said slowly and Matheson and Warner nodded firmly as they watched him as he moved his hands along Daniel's legs and then further along his legs. As he untied the strings to his lower pants then. **_"Wait, what are you doing?"_** he asked and the man smiled as he explained it gently.

 ** _"To do the added therapy for your legs, your legs have to be completely bare so I can massage it into your legs and thighs. Just relax now, this oil has a slight lethargic effect when using it as it makes your leg muscles very heavy so they can rest."_** he said as he then moved in closer as he did it then, and in a way that reminded them of the 92' version of Dracula and one of his brides and Janet nodded.

"Yeah I saw that portion of the movie, but it was rated R for a reason, but sexual content and slight gore, he's acting like the first of his brides. As she started seducing Johnathan Harker in the movie, before the other two appeared and it barely turned into an orgy." she said in disgust then and he nodded as he watched the man of his trauma as he moved closer as he had his legs on both sides of him as he gripped his legs then.

As he pulled them tight into his sides as he squeezed his lower knees in gentle massaging motion. "If it wasn't for the fact we knew this guy turned you into a drone here, and he was a total sicko, I'd see this as he was a homosexual massaseur. Getting a little too close for comfort, if you're trying to put some space between you guys right now." John said in disgust as he watched the man slide his hands up legs then gently.

 ** _"Shh just relax, I know this could be seen mating right now with my being this close. But it's not, but no more play, just us and you relax as I do this "_** he said as they watched as Daniel tried to focus as he gently massaged his knees as he answered him. **_"What's the added side effect in this, because my body is feeling like its reacting to your touch?"_** he asked him quickly and he smiled softly at the question.

 ** _"The effects of this type massaging are it's going to have your body thinking I'm the one who's your mate. And as they're doing themselves, but it's just my touch that's effecting you in that way, now hush. But this the way a potential suitor, if they're hurt heals from their injuries, like what happened to you._** ** _But in this case, I'm the one dealing with as you're recovering,_** ** _but rest now my mate."_**

 ** _"Just rest, but to do this, it's doing it like a massage to the back."_** He said as he and pulled a botte of a liquid out as he slid his hands up his thighs and he continued with massaging his legs then. "Any normal circumstances we try to keep the person doing this, if they got a crush on us from moving their hands too far up. In the case of us men, which is why Hathor got to him so quickly, she was flirting with him like this at the time."

"But every time he slid hid hands closer to my groin, my body felt like he was trying to seduce me then. But here's where the effects of his seduction began, before he started doing my back as you got the first the five minutes before the lust driven outburst the following night." Daniel said as they watched it in that one second as he kissed him, deepening the kiss he wrapped his lower legs around his waist as he ended it then.

He slid his hands slowly up his legs, as with his pants off he took a bottle from the bowl, poured a small amount of some sort of cream into his hands and started running it along his exposed legs as he ran his hands along his knees in gentle massaging strokes as he very slowly did it _. **"Why you're here is no concern of mine, my time with you my mate is now just relax, shh, it doesn't matter here, all that matters in my eyes."**_

 ** _"To me is my time alone with you, because my time with you is my only concern. My love I'm now getting as much time with you as I want and tonight is my first as I do this. But your body is going to react anyway to my touch now."_ **he added sliding his hands up his bare legs as he went further. _**"As though I'm giving you along your legs, but no mating, just relax, rather just close."**_

 _ **"But your body is thinking I'm am, as I'm doing your knees and thighs as I'm touching you in those spots now. So the effects is it has your body start feeling as though it is in premating. "**_ He said in gentle tone loaded with love. "Pre-mating, as in stage three and some attempted suitor, if he was intending to rape a girl. And was attempting this at some party in a room, on the bed and seducing them as he did it."

"Mentally you were resisting this, but physically your body was giving into this, and this was night one of this, before we saw the next one and that was a lust driven outburst. Followed by us getting the real truth after Pyrus arrested you, and this is the very start of it, as he seduced your body. As though you were one of the robots on that movie, West World?" Sam said in shock and he nodded to her and they exchanged furious looks.

"That's not real rape, but date rape, whatever was in that oil was acting like GHB, as it put my lower body to sleep so I couldn't resist. But he had me backed against the pillows here, each handful of the oil was like the pills themselves now. Numbing my concentration as he kept moving in, but I think the oil seeped into my hormones. Causing my body to respond to him as though was he seducing me and getting ready for base 4."

"But not GHB, it was possibly like the sedatives in the cold medication, the ones that were making my body drowsy, so as soon as he kissed me here. And started moving closer, the programming took over and my body took total control. But until their married, it's going no further then base 3, which explains this, he left my boxers off. But I was strippied of everything else now as a result." he said and she nodded to him.

They watched as he used another handful of the oil as he massaged it into his legs as they saw him smile and slide his hands up to the tip of his boxers. ** _'That's it, just relax my mate, my love, if the effects of this truly work on you now. And it is meant to be, the rituals of finding a mate have begun now, but the transformation._ _The transformation_** ** _is almost there, my mate.'_ **they heard with a tone of love in his voice.

As the effects started having an effect on him, as he used a third handful of the oil and continued. As he moved in closer slowly to him as Daniel quickly said it to that as he moved further between his legs and wrapping them around his waist. As he slid his hands along to the end of his boxers and moved them into them at his waist. As he stroked there along his upper leg at the torso then and that did it as he started shaking at that.

As he tried to get the words out, as Thanos slid his other hand under his shirt to his side though and spread the oil there as they heard a weak remark to that. ** _'What's happening to me, stop, back off, back off, stop.'_** they heard weakly as the tone started shifting as he slid his hands further up, as he gave a gentle squeeze to his hip. **_'No, I belong to Sam, stop, I belong to someone else, stop, stop, no.'_**

 ** _'No, not so close, not there, not there, whatever this is, whatever you want from me. Stop, stop please, I'm taken already, whatever this is, if you're doing it this close, stop, stop._** _ **What's happening to me right now, look whatever this is, whatever you truly want, I belong to someone else.'**_ They heard softly as he squeezed his hip, before sliding his hand down under his leg and squeezing there.

 ** _'Just stop, no, no stop, back off, back off please, stop, stop, back off.'_** they heard and Janet nodded to that, as the man ran a fourth handful along his legs as he kept it up. ** _'It is alright my love, this is to help with relaxing your muscles, it's a lethargy inducing ointment to help in the rituals, my love, my mate.'_** they heard in response and she nodded as her eyes narowed in anger as she read it out to them firmly.

"The oil is a tanning lotion version to Rophypnol, as he making it harder for you to focus as you try to resist it." she said and Daniel nodded as he watched it as he slid his hands along his upper thighs to his hip and he slowly rubbed and massaged them. **_"Wait, whatever this is really about, you need to understand I belong to someone else."_** he said and the man smiled as he moved them all the way up to his waist.

As he ran his hands further up his legs to the groin in a way that looked as though he was seducing him then. As he pulled him closer to him then as he wrapped his legs around his waist then as the effects of the oil started taking effect then. "My muscles, my lower body, they were falling asleep here now as he got himself into position. As he continued applying the oil to my lower body, until my body was to lethargic to resist."

"Attempting to stay focused, he knew I was trying to resist as he started this now, like a girl who was trying to stay awake from being drugged by GHB. That's this all over, but evidently whoever Maybourne's archeologist there was. He gained enough information to insure that I was trapped here once this man fell in love with me. So it was by the sarcophagus, my injuries or the possession, it didn't matter which now Uncle George."

"So long as I was out of the way and you never trusted me again, as a result of her, because they turned her into a drone. But without her, my chance at proving to you I've been set up by these guys was shot." he said and Hammond nodded. "And again, you better arrest these sickos before this happens, as I have Jack deactivated. And sentence to seven months psychaitric evaluations as he run's through the holodeck simulator."

"Repeatedly right now, because that's enough of this." Janet said in response and they nodded as they watched as the effect started causing him to lose focus. Till he pulled him in closer, they heard it then. ** _'That's it my mate, if this works on you now, your nervous system has been inhibited by the ointment. And allowing your body to take over now, my love.'_** they heard as he smiled then, he said it quickly to him then.


	31. The Truth Of Need And Origin Stories

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the chapter four of the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before it hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969 now."**

 **I know this seems unfair regarding Jack and his being made out to be the bad guy here, but the episodes of his being around Maybourne now. What they didn't show regarding Hathor to when Daniel ascended now. Showed a darker side to his personality then was shown here. As this rewrites his episode arc and replaces it with joining with his own kind as the groups are segregated.**

 **Chapter 31: The Truths Of Scorched Earth And The Serum Part II**

"If this medic was a homosexual, he just drugged me with GHB at his apartment, but that's the other reason for the amount of time in the shower. Once you got in there, I needed you to run another test for a rape kit, as I tried to get the ointment. Or cream off me, once with Hathor was enough, but now I got targeted here. And by a possible homosexual witch doctor who just possessed my body at the moment now."

"And we know of certain doctors that take advantsge of their patients well that's what this is, some doctors know the effects of date rape drugs and use that on their victims. But when your body is still healing from a severe damage done natural causes, and said doctor is involved in a cult. Well that's when it get's more dangerous now, but that's what my research was on here, Uncle George." he said as he watched the man then firmly.

As he moved his hands to underneath his upper legs and to pull him in close and then pressed his forehead to his then. **_'Oh yes my mate, it's time now to test it to see if this works on you now, but it does, and there is no leaving. Once the timer activates on your side of the ring and you return my love. The transformation is irreversible, once you return to my planet.'_** they heard then as he started then.

As he slid his hand under his shirt, he leaned in and kissed him then, watching as his body took over they saw his body accept the advancement till he stopped. **_"No, no, please, don't do that, I'm being honest here now with you. I don't know know what I ended up in when I came here a few days ago. But I swear I didn't come for the reason, that you're thinking of here now, but please, I swear right now."_**

 ** _"I_** ** _didn't come for the reason you or Pyrus were thinking, just my studies, I swear it."_** Daniel said as they watched as he pushed his hands back, as Thanos ran his hands up his chest. Before they saw the man kiss him as he got a reaction out of him, before he pulled back and Daniel shook his head. **_"No, no stop, please, I belong to someone else."_** he said as he pulled back, and the man kissed him a second time.

As, this time as he moved in closer as he slid his hands into the cuffs of his boxers as he kissed him a third time, pulling him closer. As he ran his hands to underneath his upper legs as he squeezed his lower legs as he deepened the kiss then. Before seductively squeezing lower legs as he deepened the kiss further and pulling his lower legs. In around his waist they watched as Daniel's legs wound around his as he stopped again.

 ** _"No don't, stop, I'm already involved with someone else."_** he said again as the man circled his upper legs around to his lower legs as he kissed him a fourth time as he moved his hands to pulling him against him as he kissed his neck. **_"No please, don't, I belong to someone else, I'm not sure what I fallen into. But I didn't come here for what you and Pyrus think."_ **he said as the man cupped his hand around his neck.

 ** _"No stop, I didn't come here for the reason you're thinking."_ **he said and Janet nodded. "It's like whatever this crap is, it's like Rophypnol, he's drugged you so though you're resisting vocally, your body can't fight him off now. Date rape, and you see this as a reason to call out a psychiatric evaluation, you knew what this was didn't you. Oh there is no way in hell, that you're getting away with this now, O'neill, once we do it twice."

"Because they're arresting your collegues long before this happens and the second I see everything in his memories. And you're deactivated until the blackhole and P3W-451, you sick bastard. And daily sessions inside that chair every day for seven months, so you're facing your memories whether you want too or not?!" she said with a dangerous growl and Jack swallowed hard at her tone then and Hammond nodded sternly in agreement.

"You expect to get away with this gentlemen, well you're sorely mistaken, all we have to do is use the memory devices and connect them to the chairs. And we see your intended plan for him, and then we see what he was put through, and the courts. They won't have to worry about putting you sick bastards in jail, because you two are being deactivated. And for this psychosis over Hathor gentlemen." he added to the duo with a growl at that.

 ** _"No, stop, stop, please, I'm taken already, I belong to someone, no, no."_** they heard him say as he tried to push his hands back as he pulled him into him. And as he kissed him, before kissing his neck and laid him back down he slid his hand all the way up to his hip. And into his boxers and to his touching his lower back, as he kept up in the gentle effects his touch and his artificial charm gave, as they heard his mental objection.

 ** _'No, no stop, I belong to someone else, stop, I'm taken already, no, don't, no, no.'_** They heard to that as they saw the artificial sedation and seduction as it started affecting him, and as the man kept it up, before moving down. And running his hands along his calves very gently stroking along the skin as he massaged there. As the sudden touching in his massaging, then as his touch now was beginning to have his body react.

As though he was seducing him as his eyes closed and the man smiled in delight as he slid his hand to his stomach and pushed his shirt up as he kissed him there. **_'Yes, the serum works on him, my love, my mate, tonight it's just us. As we're like this together my mate, tomorrow ends the transformation. But not letting you go my love, I'm never letting you go.'_** they heard through a new link then at that softly.

As he stopped and they saw Daniel refocus then as he quickly shoved his hands back and backed up slightly then. "The second he stops my mind takes back control as I try to focus at this. But every time he moved it in like this, my body took over, it was like three time, before he pulled it in by then. And started for real as he kept me leaning against him as he was doing this from behind me for the rest of the night as it put me under."

"And he had me where he wanted me, but as I said initiation into a cult studying demonology. But not until I got back does it become clear. He's Terminus in human form and for a situation like that, there was one place to go, only three men I needed. With two gone now, but where else to go, to turn to, but 636, P3R-636, grandpa." Daniel said to Jackson and he nodded as he translated the house number then firmly to Jack.

"636 Parker 3rd Road West Drive, it was time to return home and you needed the order, my friends now for this." He said and they nodded. "Yeah and he was attempting to seduce me as he massaged my lower thighs as the effects of his touch. It caused my body to take over now as though it was in reverse, we know because at times, us men. We're just as vulnerable when it comes to this, especially if the person targeted us now."

"And the man was a homosexual and though we resist, once they dump a drug like GHB or Rophypnol into it we're trapped. So that was my first thought when he was doing this, it never occurred to me he was my programmer. Or that he programmed my body, so once whatever rituals there were activated and they activated the serum. There was no going anywhere, he's already programmed my body, but he was testing out the effects."

"Before he started for real as that explains this, but this explains the next part in my remark on Dracula and his brides when he made the mistake going into the trio's lair." he said and they watched as the man started massaging his knees and thighs and it was beginning to have him lose concentration as he did it. ** _"No, no, don't do that."_** he said as the man smiled as he moved in closer as he slid his hands to his upper thighs.

As the effects of it as he ran his hands there as he massaged the tops of his thighs as the effects made him lean back against the pillows. And as he pulled his legs against his sides, as they heard mental remark of denial. **_'No have to stay awake, stop, stop, stop, don't do that, I'm not here for reason you're thinking. I'm married, I belong to someone else, in fact I..., I...'_ **They heard in strained denial to that.

 ** _"No, no, don't do that, whatever you gave me, I need to focus."_** He said and they knew he was being affected by his touch as he said it then. **_"No, no, stop, don't do that, please, I need to focus, whatever I did to start this, it was a mistake. I swear it was a mistake."_** He said again, and the man smiled gently. **_"It's alright my mate, just relax, just relax, shh, I'm not going to hurt you, shh, my love."_**

 ** _"The effects of this are going get stronger with you leaning against me as I do this next portion but in order to do so. I have to remove your robes now, my mate, as the warmth of the heat will help. But just relax as I do this, just relax, shh, shh, shh, just rest, shh now my mate, but_** ** _for now just rest, my love."_** He said as he ran his arm around his waist as he put himself behind him then at that.

 ** _'My love, my mate, wait, wait, hold it a second, oh god, what is this he is doing to me right now exactly. I can't focus every time he touches me there, just what the hell is in that oil he just used on me right now. Mate, my love, removing my robes and he's already taken my pajama pants off and I'm now in my boxers.'_** they heard in response to that as he looked down and saw himself half naked.

And with only his boxers on, as the realization hit then as he realized it. ** _'When at home the men in my country sleep half naked in just pajama pants at night. Or just wear boxers and a tank top, whatever this is, is having me reduced. And to my night time looks at home, as he sees me like that, but whatever this is. This man clearly has the hots for me, but the florence nightingale effect now in this.'_**

 ** _"Or, wait a second, mate, as in soulmate or mate as in..., oh god, that can't be it, he's either drugged me with a date rape drug or that lab I walked into. It was they're screwing around with the occult and he's been chosen. And as my keeper here, no stop, stop.'_ **they heard quickly as he forced out the words. **_"Mate, wait, wait a second, true version, my robes, no don't take my robes off."_**

 ** _"I belong to someone else and whatever this latest serum you gave me was,_** ** _don't, don't, whatever this is, it's not the reason you're thinking."_** He said to him as he removed his robes. **_"Look I swear I didn't come here for the reason you're thinking, I came here. Whatever trap this was you had set for whatever it was, I never meant to trigger it now. In fact, I..."_ **Daniel told him then quickly to that.

 ** _"It's alright, that doesn't matter, I'm not interested in your reasons to come here. But this is not a night of talking now. No talking, just rest, in your case, but the serum I've given you tonight is mixed with a sleeping serum as well, as it activates the more you're completely relaxed as you're alone with me now."_** He said softly as he kissed the side of his head and Daniel said it a second time.

 ** _"No really, I didn't come here for the reason your thinking right now, I came because I had some research to do. I'm married to someone else, I belong to someone else."_** He started to say as the man did it again, as he made it linger as that cut off his remark in mid sentence then. ** _"No talk now my mate, no diplomacy, no politics, it's a need for your body to recover, as the drugs in your food tonight."_**

 ** _"They were so you can rest tonight, as your body is still healing, but it needs s chance to recover, but in my case. For me it's a matter of love now, I'm not interested in why you came, that is not my concern. And nor is that you're here to free them, your friends, but no negotiation, no politics now. That's not my concern, now it's being alone now, of leaving, leave that behind you now."_**

 ** _"For tonight just let it alone."_** He said as he kissed his neck then. **_"Look I understand I triggered something, but I have work to do right now. I was going to organize a trade agreement for the Naquada and I'm running healer research on the sarcophagus technology. But I never meant to activate what this is, I swear it now."_** Daniel said in response as he tried to focus as the man kept it up.

 ** _"Yes I understand, but your body is still healing but what does is that I'm alone with you, it's alright, just relax now, just relax in my arms now, shh, shh, shh, your body is still very weak, at the moment, but I'll take care of you, but right now, I just want some peace to be alone with you, shh, just relax now. No more talk my mate, my mate, my love, the serum, for tonight now in this."_**

 ** _"It starts inducing exhaustion,_** ** _as I'm with you, but we can talk tomorrow, tonight, it's just us, now shhh. I gave you a healing drug to heal your body, but it starts acting as a sleep inducing drug, but it requires another way. In order to activate it, now shh, the agent acts in the way of removing concentration. As the more you talk and the more I remove your need to focus my mate."_**

 ** _"As you need to just sleep it's past the waning of the moon, and you need to sleep, now. Fortunately the way I've chosen tonight works in two ways as it causes you loss of your ability to concentrate and it's to help you sleep as well, it's like massaging your neck muscles as it help this, but let this subject alone tonight,me can talk tomorrow, but tonight just rest, now shh."_**

 ** _"So just rest now, shh hush so no more talk just relax shh,_** ** _just rest now, shh, shh, just rest my mate just rest now."_** He said softly as he ended it at that as he started slowly as he kissed his neck a second time. "That was the end of the conversation now, but you remember what things were like in school when we were kids. Regarding us of either gender needing to study and our other half was distracting us like this."

"Well that's what this was now, as though my mind was allowing his touch to act like it was when I was with you, Sarah, when we were in college at the time now. Now though, only my body was now acting as though I was woman and experiencing the added side effects. And of being around a man that was trying to seduce me as my body started succumbing to his seductive touch to my neck, as he made his way along my neck."

"And as he moved it along my neck and then moved it back down, it's like being a woman when you don't want to push it further then second or third base. As he removed my tank top then, before I felt him start moving it along my neck then, as he pressed it harder then." Daniel said they nodded firmly. ** _'Just your night wear, but so tempting, my mate, oh so tempting now, I'm so turned on by your attractiveness."_**

 ** _"But your skin, so soft, so sensitive to my touch, just you wait, try and bring it up once again, and your soft skin, is at my touch along side your so soft skin. So stuck in my arms, so soft and sensitive, so tempting, but you're mine, my mate, my mate. Outer layers removed and just your exposed shoulders and so soft skin and you're so tempting right there now my mate, I have you, my love.'_**

 ** _'Right where I want you now, in my arms now, body is falling asleep and every time I move it under your shirt to your exposed chest and stomach the touch and lethargy start heightening. Oh yes my mate, I have you now, just rest and every night it will be, no getting free my touch is going to have you like this now my love.'_ **they heard the man think with a seductive tone to him gently at that.

As he ran his arms across his chest and up up his shirt. **_'No, no, I have to concentrate, please, stop, please.'_** They heard in response to that as they watched him then. **_'Yes, oh yes, my mate, I have you , or yes I have you, your body is falling asleep, as I continue, no getting free, I have you my mate, oh yes, your body is relaxed now,_** ** _I can do so like this and no getting free now.'_**

 ** _'I'm never letting you go now, my mate, once the transformation is done, I'm never letting go, you are my mate, I'm not letting go.'_ **they heard as he moved it down his neck then, before reaching his shoulder as they heard a smirk as he did it. **_"And along the neck is tempting, but further along and your body is going to sink into it as I continue now, right along here, and across right here.'_**

 ** _'But not letting you go my mate, never letting you go, staying with me forever, never letting you go.'_ **He said seductively as he started on his shoulder and continued moving it along back and forth there. And started running it back and forth across the shoulder. That he had his chin resting on, as he removed his tank top and smiled as they heard a smirk as they watched Daniel trying to lift his body out of the position he was in.

As he then tried to lift his legs, before the man knotted his into them to hold him. _**'So no shirt covering here across your chest, so relaxed and so tempting. Yes oh so tempting, my mate, once the transition is complete. You leave and then return, you are mine forever, there is no leaving once the rituals activate. On your side of the ring once you return here.'**_ they heard with a triumphant smirk to that.

As he moved his hand to his knee and squeezed as they heard a response to that. ' ** _No, no, don't, no,, no, I can't sleep, stop, no no wait I can't sleep. No, no I'm not tired, stop, stop, don't do that, no stop. Stop, don't put me under, not like this, don't do that, whatever this is, I..., I..., No, no. Stop, stop that's enough now stop._ ' **they heard as they saw as his body sink into his seduction as his eyes closed.

 ** _'Oh yes, that's it that it now shh, just relax no reason to be alarmed now._** ** _Your body is needing rest, shh just rest, shh, your body is not pulling away, as I have you now my mate, I'm never letting you go. My mate,_ _no_** ** _talk, just some alone time between us my mate, shh, rest, shh, shh.'_** they heard from the man as he slid hand along his thigh and they heard a slightly alert tone as they heard a quick remark.

 ** _'What is he..., oh no, exposed back and shoulders, when dressed in just my tank top and fatigue pants._** ** _I have every woman on the base, ogling me, but if this man was the medic that was nursing me back to health. And he saw me like that, and with it I'm just dressed in my pajama pants and tank top. No, no wait a minute, come on, no, no, I..., no no, no, let me go, no, stop, no."_**

 ** _'No stay awake, stop. Stop, stop it damn it,_** ** _I didn't come here for whatever this is and was, I'm just here on a mission._** ** _No, no please, I need to concentrate, I have to focus, stop, stop.'_** They heard and they heard a slightly chiding tone as the man answered him then in response. **_'No talk, no talk my mate, I'm not interested in why you came,_** ** _it doesn't matter to me, no it doesn't matter, at all.'_**

 ** _'All that matters to me is I'm just wanting to be alone with you,_** ** _no talk, to diplomacy. No nothing, I just want to be alone with you my mate,_** ** _I just want to be with you._** ** _So shh, relax, so continue with that, and I'm going to make you sorry for not letting it go, I mean it let it alone. Or you're going to be sorry, yes going to be very sorry,_** ** _so relax my mate, relax, shh,_** ** _rest, rest my mate, sleep.'_ **

**_'Sleep my love, shh.'_** they heard as they heard one last attempt to resist. _**'No, no, stop, I have to stay awake, stay awake, stay awake, I have to focus, stop, stop, no, no.'**_ they heard to that as the quintet ended it at that. "I'd consider this as the fact that the said demon that attacked him when I'm just outside the house. That was a child molestor, but this lunatic is a bi-sexual adult rapist in our terms now, as a demon."

"Play back the conversation that meant they were screwed the second we hear it, Danny, because with my being back in my 58 year old body. When I drive him from your body, it's utilizing your research on this, though he starts acting like Terminus. As we got you in restraints to prevent him from hurting anyone. But you're right, the more you know and the more you have a chance to survive this." Bowdern said and Hume nodded firmly.

"And this is enough to me they're done as I'm leader of the Stargate contingent order of Jesuits." he said sternly as they heard it then. **_"I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times, with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. Robert switch O'neill's battalion coin with this one, you guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_ **they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. **_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response then firmly then. **_"Whether O'neill knows it or not he's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, he's refused to just take a few weeks off now.M_** ** _Since Carter got turned into a host at the time, and his dealing with the people on Delaria has caused an emotional relapse. But two failed missions in the side of eight years, he's driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion. And it's because he's trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson._** ** _As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. "Yeah well get ready for this, because Jack was a willing participant in this. Whether he wants to admit the truth to you or not, he's been holding on to the psychosis over Hathor."

"Since you gave me their missions, but that explains my remark to them." he said and they nodded as Manneheim answered that remark. "Give us the non edited version then Danny, because nothing is saving these bastards from getting reincarnated. And as their infant selves, now once the time change happens here." he said and Daniel nodded. "Better wait till after this one is done." he said and they nodded to him firmly at that.

As they heard Mackenzie's voice with a cruel smile in his tone and Carson looked at the psychologist who paled and knew he was screwed as they heard it. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as Daniel activated the next conversation.

"Let me guess, that's Makepeace saying this, I know these Guy's voices the second I hear them. As season three revealed he's an NID mole at the time and Maybourne hits his first strike, just after we, or rather you and Sam confiscate the damn thing at the time now. Second strike is his getting busted for stealing technology from our comrades in the alliance now at the moment right now in but at the moment here starting now.

"And the third and final strike was his involvement with the Russians, before we learn that Kinsey's an NID operative himself at the moment. Well there's no getting out of this now, but certain episodes have you involved. So we get to see you on screen until you head for Atlantis kiddo?" he asked and Daniel nodded gently. "Yeah alright let us have it Colonel what's the truth here now." Jumper said, and Jack paled knowing this was it.

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_ **they heard from Jack and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and the group all turned to the duo and they paled at that. ** _"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I Know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_** Jack said in disgust at that response.

 ** _"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_ **they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. **_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since_** ** _Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_** Jack said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson._** ** _As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 ** _"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."_** Jack said and the ten generals and Daniel's parents crossed their arms at that.

"Replicate your stint down to the limit, your medical records, and Janet is under your comtrol and without her I'm screwed. Because you three got everyone thinking this trip to that god damn planet caused me to lose it finally. Well you're screwed, Colonels, did you really expect me not to learn this the second my power came back on line. The fact, that I had their fathers here, the fact my memories are back and so on, so with that."

"Prevent me from leaving, because without me the plan falls apart, huh, well I should have extended my vacation for 6 months and we jumped over this episode. The quartet get to see me and I'm reunited with my father's paternal priesthood at the time. While I was working out everything needed to make sure you go to jail. Especially when I set you up on 3 occasions when Hammond learned this." Daniel said and Sam crossed her arms.

"Well that makes it even more clear that this psychosis over Hathor never ended and the fact that despite you trying to convince us otherwise. You could not change our minds and he kept bringing in results that you can not. But Hathor, my cor'ai, Ry'ac, the window that you broke, you attack him twice, both times with witnesses in the room. Nothing changed our minds that you are dangerous when you lose your temper, gentlemen."

"You self destructed out of jealousy and you are exposed, but without him, your plan falls apart, we could have prevented this now by the three of us on extended leave. And you have Dr. Frasier under your control, but replicating your stint in Iraq down to the limit. Your medical records and you sabotaged this team, but after the Za'tarc incident, this marginalizes him, with us one side of the fence and him on the other finally."

"You wanted this all along and finally now, he brings back memories we forgot and in doing so exposes you for the unstable individual you are. You were doomed the second his memories and powers return, or we saw the evidence all over his chest. Did you honestly expect to get away with this Colonel O'neill, because I meant it, what you did. I would be well within my rights to dismember all of you." Teal'C said with a growl to that.

As Mannheim, Richards, Mcbride and Halloran crossed their arms. "Yes you were so screwed once this got back to us, because he escapes custody and comes to us first. To get to me, before Sam sees the evidence all over his chest, arms and legs. Before they, and we, head for Saint Louis and go to the quartet next and their new archbishop, and you're ending up in jail for this." Benjiman Thomas said with a furious tone at the news.

"You were in this from the very beginning, oh I am so lucky that Robbie caught you in the act or we'd have never known that she was a drone, or that you set us up." Sam said with a furious growl at that and he swallowed hard. "Did you honestly expect to get away with that, that you intended to kill him, because I agree with him. That you're dangerous when you lose your temper, both of you are?" Janet snapped at him angrily at that.

"Yeah it was a lost cause, because once I saw your arm you little twerp, as you committed espionage and treason and just gave him another concussion. But Daniel was working as a double agent, you turned traitor on us, but attempted murder. Espionage, treason, and assault and battery and that was within the first few hours. You're a liability once that got exposed, young man, he kept bringing in results for us at the time."

"But cross and double cross, on multiple occasions and you never could beat him, because he played chess since he was 5 years old. Though now this just crossed a line you can't take back, you set him up to kill him, and if that doesn't work. Then you had him marginalized, because he was a general of the joint chiefs in training. But he followed our orders on every occaion and brought in results, but you can't compete."

"Because he was always an adult version to his youngest grandson, you're just like the little brat we met a few days ago, that psychosis is very clear, but that attitude. There is no going back Colonel, you're screwed, so all this time you were in on this. And Frasier was under your control since Danny was out of town, let me guess. You decided not take the call just to make it easier now." Hammond said with a growl and he paled at that.

"What?!" Sarah said sharply and Jack swallowed. "Daniel realized that we had another two out there somewhere after killing Seth and Hathor, Isis was killed in transit. But you, they figured if their plan to marginalize him didn't work, then you would. And though I was fighting through their control, I knew you were his final breaking point. But first you, then Ein Geidi, then the light, Sarah." Janet said and Jordan crossed his arms at that.

"I'm gone, you're a host and Steven was furious he never came back sooner before I was killed, they destroyed our quintet till now. Out of this conspiracy of their's, against Daniel, they destroyed, or just barely destroyed everything that matters to him. Because of their jealousy that the guys pay more attention to him and never give them a second glance." He said and Hammond nodded in agreement to that with a furious look on his face.

"You knew the second Daniel activated his powers you were through in the SGC, as we chucked you to your real kind, you little brat. Daniel is beyond invaluable to us, you're expendable, both of you are, as such. I see when the duo look at him, he earned their trust, and Denali's, that's also invaluable to us. If we encountered Chaka, or anymore of his friends he can prevent a massacre as well, and with those words in mind now."

"Freeze it, son, so who does he mean by that, he, and him, mentioned me, and saying it was a lost cause now to try and convince me that he was out of his mind. So who are you talking about if you mean once they accept the orders for this next mission and they do, he becomes one of you. Because now that I know Vidrine is also NID, I'm sending them elsewhere for that research?" Hammond asked, turning to the duo with a stern growl.

And they paled at the fact he heard their thinking on him and he nodded slowly as his eyes narrowed in anger. "Sam ever since the accident, you knew what I was feeling, I needed a break, you suggested I take that break and when I was about to bring it up. Suddenly the order comes in the door and he takes it, before I can get the words out and..." Daniel started as his anger started building as the trash can went up at that.

As the true meaning hit and Sam's eyes narrowed in anger at the realization. "The trio is you, me and Teal'C, but you followed orders, Uncle George. You're a two star, Vidrine is a three star, you're my boss, and he is your's." she said and he nodded as felt his anger snap. "It's me, you set me up, you set me, Teal'C and the girls up, by this little plan of your's, you little shit!" he growled in fury while shoving Jack into the wall at that remark.

"You sabotaged my relationship with my son, and the girls with me and it's because of the fact Hathor showed us the unstable man you are. Yeah, I knew I had a reason to deactivate you or just shove you into early retirement. And so you're with them, and get you out of the base for good right now, as my son brings us results. Without the constant 1 step forward and 2 steps back situation we had, but you're done, you're through."

"You forget something here, we as 2 to 5 stars can effectively destroy your careers gentleman, well this little conspiracy against my son is enough to do it. But everyone of you little shits is getting a different version of me then the sextet and every scientist on the base does. But I hear the psychosis behind this attitude, cadet version as well, and believe me, I am just acting like Jean Luc does with Benjiman Maxwell, regarding you."

"As of the day we got another version of the real you, Colonel, the man we knew, before you turned into this sick little puppy, that you changed into, you little brat. He's got me as you know now, but once this you, this cold blooded little bastard you turned into. Once this you, now arrives through that mirror and he doesn't get that me, whatsoever. Instead he gets the me that you crossed, by breaking direct orders on the first day."

"Regarding knowing that Ra was dead and it's because of this you just opened up a can of worms and I'm beyond pissed that I lost five officers. That I make it clear, yes there are innocent people on that planet, but there are innocent people here, young man, And I have my direct orders and that is to defend against all enemies foreign and domestic. But earthside or in the galaxy, but the me you saw by bringing back a contagion to the base."

"The me that sentenced and exiled you to Argos, just to prevent a nanite outbreak on this base, and the me that was following orders, regarding Teal'C's Cor'ai. But those words sealed your fate in my eyes, there is no we or us, friends, and the acts of fatherly bonds. Regarding you, and towards you in my eyes, I'm just the hardnosed General for 8 to 12 episodes in the first season you remember, you sick, cold blooded little bastard."

"But this just crossed a line you can't take back young man from this day forward, and once under my command once on our side of the mirror. And I'm making sure that your double can never harm my son that way, you sick little bastard. I should have left you under psyche watch forever after he escapes containment. Well that's not happening twice, you little brat, and I mean that." he snapped at him and Jack swallowed hard.

As he shoved him at the guards and they restrained him. "For attempted murder, treason, espionage, it is the ruling of this military court. That Colonel Jonathan Jack O'neill be dishonorably discharged as of now. And sentenced, for the rest of this duration, to Leavenworth Military prison. And in the next no memories of his life, in the SGC." Addison said and Hammond tore off every medal and ribbon on his dress uniform.

Pulling Daniel into a hug then, Hammond tightened his arms around him protectively and Jack paled at that, knowing he was done with, regarding their relationship. "Well now you're screwed Colonel, you just ripped apart everything you valued. And now, by this decision, you're now cast out of your sextet, and lost the bond you held dear by it." Carson said with a stern growl at him and he swallowed hard at that remark then.

As they heard Mackenzie's voice with a cruel smile in his tone and Carson looked at the psychologist who paled and knew he was screwed as they heard it. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as Daniel activated the next conversation.

"Well that screws all over you over now that Daniel just dug that out of your heads, so you were in this from the get go, Colonel, you're deactivated. And you're spending a life time under therapy for that decision, and I really don't care if you try this on me. Because your plan is never going to work, Frasier is going to be with me in Antartica. while Daniel is in Saint Louis running his studies." Landry said with a stern growl at that.

"Was that info what you needed me to know Kanan, if you threw him to Ba'al now at the time last year in this case?" Hammond said and he nodded. **_"Indeed, we needed you to understand why we waited for a week. Before we passed you where he ended up, and why at the time now."_** he said and they nodded, firmly. "Well there is no going back in my eyes now, he's done with now in my eyes, he's through now."

"With us of the highest ranks in the military, we got the power to destroy a person's career in the military, if need be now. And he reached that point to get it, I've been promoted to three star general, before the time change hits at the moment. But my unit is me, Mel, Jake, Rob, Peter, Hank, Dillon and Darrel. But we're all three stars, but he's just a full bird and dishonorably discharged as of now." he said and Kanan gave a nod.

"But I'm being the me of 30 years in the military and of the stargate program, in my experience, you cross the man you once admired. And that man, once he heard your true thoughts on him, burns every bridge of the connection you once had with them now." he said and Daniel nodded gently to that. "Yeah I know, but back at the beginning, we just graduated from SLU, before getting into the military at age 22 and you're all 45 by then."

"As a result you're all full bird colonels by that point now, and by the time I reach full colonel myself, you just made two stars by then. Although the bad news for these guys is that by year four you got promoted for a third time in general. And I just made one star. But added side idea in 1975 now, dad, Sirs, is we do a show called Stargate Origins, as it opens with dad and you guys now, but the opening episode starts with me and Sam."

"I crack the code as we get it working again and your mission starts from there, as the first summer here results in us meeting the trio first and as the first years go by. You're the ones dealing with one situation or another, but the show is a mixture of the original series. Our tv show and the next generation during those next ten years, so we use that now, but it shows us and you in pur early years on the job and with dad involved now."

"As he takes my place in activating the gate to anyone of the quintet's planetary world's, as it shows the start of the program. As the entire planet knows the history of the tv show once the Goa'uld come into it. But five years advancements, we have the show looking like Starwars was when the movie got created. Occasional explosions and a few battles, leading into meeting the quintet, as the show last for the duration SG-1 does."

"10 years as you guys are preparing us for entry into the military and training us by use of the laser tag weapons and everything else. We're your star pupils and to you, like Picard on the tv show, regarding Wes and Jake. You trained us for years and we're your star pupils, but with me being trained. And for leadership training, the results, are you're preparing me to lead my own team." he said and the team nodded at the idea then.

"You cracked the code though." Catherine said in response and he nodded. "Yeah I know I did, but I translated the cover stones for you at the age of 9 years old. He's got the coordinates starting with the Nox world, for me, we have to get the ones to the trio. To make contact with them the first year as we meet after 5 years of gate travel. The system lords and you've been carrying that pendant." Daniel said and she nodded to him.

"So you open the gate to Abydos, but we never go there, and instead we test and try an alternate planet to go. With the guys, Catherine and I having our memories, along with everyone in our age group now. We use our mental storage centers and dial Gaia and go to see Lya and her people and from there it starts all over again for us. For me especially, as I'm leader of the SGC, it begins again for me." Hammond said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah and it gets better, consider this as part of the documentary we created of life in the program, for my age group: the 10 year old to 21 year olds. As we get a good a storyline and learning life in the universe as we travel to safe planets in our colony ring. This is, with Heinlein novels now running amok, we got a taste, a severe taste for science fiction. As the system lords come into the picture next." he said and the older man chuckled.

"The Puppet masters and life in the private sector, if that doesn't do it nothing ever does, between that, star trek and starwars, you kids are going to love your lives. When living them like this, because we took you on safe missions, before the five of you. Now, ever laid eyes on the system lords and you and your age group knew there were aliens. Good aliens and bad aliens and ones like the slugs in the book, but that's a good idea though."

"Yes it is, so 10 years, that's your 10th birthday leading into your 20th birthday so Stargate Origins is about the guys and me and we and Catherine are running the program. Special effects we have it looking like Jaws or Starwars and the Empire Strikes Back. As your young double is 10 years old by ten, so we age him five years. And clone Sam, as you guys, Lou and Jared are introduced, followed by John as a 15 year old now."

"As this show goes on for seven years leading in the Next Generation, as John, Michael and Chris are now in their, supposedly 29 year old bodies. But Stargate Origins, Stargate is the mission to Abydos and then activates our tv show as I arrive on my base. And as a full recently activated 2 star in time to see our biggest nemesis as he attacks the base. Good idea this has the show connecting to the Star Trek universe now more easily."

"As season 10 has you running into the seven by accident, as we get them some help before TNG now." Hammond said smiling and the ten and Catherine nodded. "Yeah that's my idea alright, show starts in 1976, and ends in 1986, as the last episode. It has us meeting the quintet, Kirk and Scotty and we help them with their mission. And as we reuse some images based on the movie, only with my unit involved in it now."

"By then you're lieutenant colonels bordering on full colonels by that point, for us we completed our five years at SLU, and we were just returning to California at HQ. As we spot the seven and knowing the movie just started at the movie theatre. We saw the first three and the tv show as kids, and the graphics by this point reach a point. That they were practically real after 10 years worth of upgrades, we've got 8 years in training."

"And by then, by 1996 I just got promoted from major to lieutenant colonel, but 10 years prior and we're cadets entering basic training, as 10 years further down the line. It sees me as a Lieutenant Colonel just promoted now and by season one it has me as a full bird. As you see me and Bill as your prize pupils as we made full bird by the time NID exposes us and we had to kill him by accident." he said and the 10 nodded smiling then to him.

"Yeah prize pupils, you two were full bird colonels by that point, while Sam, Lou and Jared were taking time in moving up the ranks." Jacob said smiling and he nodded. "Or we clone ourselves, as teenagers and you have us as well as two others playing in it. But Don S Davis, Carmen, Beau Bridges and Patrick Stewart playing you, our clones are playing us, John's got a 15 year old clone playing him and the duo, we get the clones."

"To play them and that's it, but clones of us as cubs, no older then the quartet here, you guys 10 years younger. When in the past after the program activates with my activating the gate when I'm 9 years old. And the concluding episode for the tv show activates with my team meeting the quintet here, as that cements it for us. We conclude, Now, that we know that if we take a chance in the military, we'll be reaching our future ranks now."

"And that, one day, we and the original Enterprise crew will meet again as that ends the show on positive terms. Before Patrick Stewart comes into the picture with The Next Generation, as they see our doubles in that show and the realization hits immediately. Now, that the universes are connected and we're the precursor to the Star Trek Universe." Daniel said and they all nodded smiling at the idea gently at that.

"But for now it's determining where this knowledge came from, as it's like the intel regarding the army we destroyed now by destroying the queen and that device. You Jarheads never look at the intel, because none of you speak more then one language, in the added languages. So with that, just where did you get this intelligence from on this planet exactly, where and when." Anna asked and Daniel nodded in agreement gently.


	32. Truths And Return Of A Legend

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings:** **For the Next few chapters Jack's alternate, year 1, self is seeing the amount of damage done as he sees what the added changes there are to the treaty. And with the strength of his friendship with his original team now. As he deals with his alter ego, the version in the show to the final episodes. Before the story switches from SGC to the Enterprise next, before the final episode of it.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the chapter four of the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before it hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969 now."**

 **I know this seems unfair regarding Jack and his being made out to be the bad guy here, but the episodes of his being around Maybourne now. What they didn't show regarding Hathor to when Daniel ascended now. Showed a darker side to his personality then was shown here. As this rewrites his episode arc and replaces it with joining with his own kind as the groups are segregated.**

 **Chapter 33: Discussions And Return Of The Legend**

"Who's the damn archeologist that learned this, where did you get this information from exactly?" Daniel asked and Maybourne quickly snapped it out, knowing he was screwed now that the joint chiefs knew the truth. "That's classified." he said quickly and the Jackson trio all channeled their powers carefully as they created fireballs. "I'll give you a choice, white meat or dark meat gentlemen." he said sternly and they paled at that.

"You wouldn't dare, you're not the type, Jackson!" Kinsey shouted in fear and Daniel smiled coldly. "Just like I'm not the type to blow up your garage for destroying my family home, what do you think, I think I'd make the perfect bodyguard, with my powers. Or the perfect arsonist." he said and looked at the trashcan and the contents exploded into flame and the joint chiefs hid smiles at the freaked out looks on the sextet's faces.

"I'd also be pretty adapt at being a shapeshifter." he said turning into a double of Jack. "But you framed Jack, to get enough votes to get you into the office, correct. Well I can set him up for attempted murder and then set up Maybourne as with Jack at the cabin. As it reveals he and Makepeace were in this together and the trio did their job. So how can be You in two places at once, hmm." he said turning their doubles in turn at that.

"To get you guys off my back and insure Hayes fires you, Kinsey once you get into office, it's utilizing all my powers. Change the story between episode, we deactivate you and yet you fall into line with your own kind. Because with me as a general leading the SG teams in a better way, a safer way, with no violence. You're screwed as a result, I get us tons of technology that keeps up with the way the sextet wanted it, completely non threatening."

"But my way works better, it always does, thats why the SOC was willing to throw the entire budget at the Atlantis expedition, you're not getting enough done. And we're getting tons, so tell me and I might let you off as soon as my family leaves for Atlantis." he said and they didn't say anything, and the group nodded. "Alright have it your way, you're sentenced to life with no memories of us." Daniel said and Hume nodded firmly.

"And just answer this gentlemen, how much time did you spend on possessions when you were training at the academy, huh." Daniel asked and they paled at that remark and Bowdern gave a nod firmly to that. "Do you know why I spent that much time studying on possessions that year when I went to see my great uncles and original doctor?" he said and the quintet swallowed hard at that as Bowdern and McBride crossed their arms.

"Even before I realized I found the trio at the time, my inner priest was coming out, but a priest is a scientist, like an archeologist. But they, like we, understand ancient cultures and religions and for them, they understand one language better then the other. When that language is said by all characters that are considered darkness and evil. You see the languages that was spoken to combat evil was German, Latin and French."

"And since I speak all three that made it easier for me to do this right now at the current, but to them, like my parents and Dr. Jordan, I was their prize pupil. But trust me, in some cases the spirits of the one that pulled this is guiding as you do it. Which the duo did, I was at the monastary library and checking out every piece needed. But their souls wer guiding me as I did research on Rob's case, before connecting it to my research."

"The duo were checking out every book that had to do with possessions here at the time, and trust me, if seminary never covers this stuff then you got to do the research yourself. Before you, if the victim is a child, have to take charge and trust me, you get emotionally attached to the victim, because you're spending hours to days with them. Why do you suppose I contacted them, and dropped the act exactly, and in this case."

"Why I wanted a month or two off, so I can recover at the moment here, huh?" he said with a firm tone, and the sextet tried to keep from paling at that remark. "I already jumped your move and contact Addison and Jumper so it was already too late. But rule 1) you want to beat a genuis then you have to think 3 to 4 steps ahead of them." he said and Hammond crossed his arms as the quintet did the same as he said it then.

"Well it's because the trio were the ones with the experience in possessions, and secondly, my body was shutting down, I needed the doctor that treated me. You really think that once the entire quintet heard this, why I needed them. That they wouldn't have called the state department, had you arrested and brought me to the institute. As they heard I did their research for them?" he asked and they swallowed hard at that.

"But the first stop in my case, before you headed for the order headquarters, is my adult version, my predecessor." he said and Manneheim crossed his arms. "Yeah instead of them checking the headquarters, you're safely hidden at my house. And my experience was Area 51, as never mind my harboring a fugitive. You had permission to go on vacation already as I got you to Walter and the others." he said and the quintet nodded.

"The other reason is they never read your record in that way and secondly they have absolutely no memories of us either. So you do the research for them, head for Chicago, make contact with your friends at the university. And then head home and instead of them attempting to check the university with your previous dean there. You're safely hidden at my house, before I take you to archdiosecis." he added sternly to that remark.

"He gets to me and my team, let alone our superior and you're screwed, as a result, because you're showing a determination to kill him. All that shows us, as priests and as close to a archdisocese as possible, but all it shows us and the church. Is that you lost your damn minds and you all deserve to end up in jail or in a psychiatric institution." Bowdern said with a stern growl as Hume finished that his eyes blazing in anger.

"If you think that once he told me this and why he's been on the run for 4 days, and the boys and I are running out time to do this. But once on holy grounds, he's out of reach now and we can add that to the changes that need to be done gentlemen. But trust me, he gets to me, Walter and Ray, let alone Arthur and told us everything that happened. And you're screwed when I got through with you." Hume said sternly and Daniel said it.

"In this timeline the remark of sanctuary holds no dice for you nutcases, but it will in the next timeline, I had ten days, and I wasted four of that. Escaping custody from you and doing their research for them now, but I had permission to go on sabbatical. Because, emotionally I was in no condition, whatsoever to be going anywhere. But to them the fact I saw the accident, and the fact my memories of the fight they had in family court."

"They know I need them and a chance to rest at the moment, but just what do you take them for exactly right now. I mean you it's the fact I'm the joint chiefs best officer, so tell me, if I was just like you, military, would you still do this?" he asked and they swallowed. "What about the fact that they're the chaplains involved in the stargate program, would you still attempt this and cross them?" he said and Jack swallowed hard at that remark.

"It's because I knew that their research was going to be the one thing that saved my life, because I knew all about Robbie, who was another family friend at the time. My knowledge, in General Hammond's opinions, of ancient cultures and religions. That was and is far too valuable to lose in his eyes, that it helped, I checked out every book. Every book, that they used to study up on possessions and including the first ever exorcism."

"That was a detailed case in the 1700's and one I needed right now, just to break the connection, so thanks to my being a scholar now. And it saved my life here, so what right do you have to treat me like this, when if I had to deal with whoever it was." he snapped at them as the quintet looked at them sternly at that. "Let me ask you something, would you call it out if it wasn't a goa'uld, but a demon that infected one of our officers."

"Doctor, I'm speaking directly to you and leave them out of this right now, but if I was serving as one of the junior priests on the base. And as one of the scientists in addition to my other duties, as I helped the general in dealing with the parasite. The one that killed Nimzicki, knocked three men and Sam unconscious and broke Walter's arm. Being a priest, I'm dealing with a character as close to a demon as possible right now."

"The one that possessed Charlie at the time, to the point that my one option only is putting my training in seminary to the test. But my mentor in theology, is also my new basketball coach, and if it was Henderson that had to do this to save himself. Would you call it out on him too, what about Sam, would you call out she's mentally unstable?" he asked and he swallowed hard at that and the ten nodded sternly as Daniel gave a nod.

"Answer him, would you call mental instability on a soldier, because they risked death just to break the hold of the human demon that infected them. From another planet, would you call it on Major Carter, me, Dr. Frasier, or another soldier or officer on the base?" Hammond said sharply to Mckenzie and he swallowed hard at that remark. "What about Annie, Steven or Kevin, would you call it on them, if they did what I did."

"Just to free themselves from that bastard's control, just to protect others from themselves and this sick son of a bitch. Would you call it out on them simply because they humiliated you once too often in front of the joint chiefs and the president?!" Daniel snapped at him and he looked between him to the joint chiefs shaking in fear. Watching him and the joint chiefs gave a nod as that concluded their theory on him then.

"Uh huh, yes I see how it is, so you just ignore his instability in favor of the fact that he withstood what O'neill didn't, you saw the truth. And to you it's in reverse, he's clean and and Daniel's the one who's crazy, because he withstood everything he did right. And that conversation says it all, you wanted him out of the SGC. And it's because he humiliated you, and one too many times." Sam said, looking from Mckenzie, to Makepeace and Jack.

"Yeah, you're too damned biased and it's because I'm the lone civilian on the damn team or the top archeologist in the entire damn program. But I'm beyond sick of this and it's because you lost your god damn minds after Hathor at the time. So cut the crap, you're all suffering a damn psychosis, because Hathor just showed, now. In mentally unstable you really are." Daniel said with a low growl at the duo and they swallowed hard at that.

"You lost your damn minds during Hathor and I humiliated you one too many times, do you know what the quintet see this as?" he said coldly and Jack paled at that remark as Halloran answered that. "We see this as you're so deluded, that you, like Ballard, deserve to spend several years in the mental hospital. But did you forget something here, you're under civilian laws in addition to military laws here, so as a result right now gentlemen."

"I think it's time to see who your true religion is, because Bill is chaplain in addition to teacher, Danny." he said and Daniel summoned all their dog tags off their necks and they all paled, knowing that with 4/6's of them being the same religion. And as Daniel, they were all screwed then as he read each one and Daniel ripped off the bracelet. On Kinsey's wrist, and smiled coldly as he said it to them firmly as he passed the tags to Hume.

"Well, well, well, seems to me that you just got yourselves into a severe predicament, haven't you, grandpa, the quintet are all Catholic and you're a chaplain. When in the war in 1943, so let them have it." he said and Bowdern crossed his arms at that. "With the fact you had this coming for five years, it's not being sentenced. And to spending an eternity in hell, but you're being reincarnated as your infant selves, gentlemen, as such."

"And don't say that I can't run judgement, because I to am biased, because I'm friends of his family, his parents teacher and coach. And his adoptive grandfather, but then I'm not the one willing to kill an innocent man, because he humiliated you once too often. You men have been toeing the line once too often and you been cornered. And by someone who is as close to a god as possible, so it's game over." he said and looked at Daniel.

"I understand why cub, but this is neither the time nor place for that type of threat right now, you've been put through enough already. So I'm not adding this to it right now as well, but what I will say here is these little brats clearly have no clue. In just who the hell they're dealing with right now, because Robbie was one thing and I wasn't giving up. And till I got the little bastard out of him, but you, you are my grandson and with that."

"Mess with me, you little bastards and there won't be a place safe enough for you, you little twerp." Bowdern said with a paternal growl in his tone at the sextet and they swallowed hard at that. "You really think I'm not strong enough to actually chase down an 11 year old who was hijacked. Or actually show the type of paternal bond he, the boys or even the next generation show, then you don't know me at all right now, boys."

"Why else would he focus so hard on me, Ray or Walter exactly, instead of you, you little bastard, hmm, it's because I was his grandfather. To him, if it meant breaking the secrecy clause he was coming to us either way and screw you and your CIA touches. The only help he needs is help from the church and said help is coming directly to his family priests, me and my team." he said, his eyes glinting angrily at the sextet then firmly.

"As such right now, my rank is I'm the leader of the order, but his paternal grandfather one of my subordinates at the time. And believe me as a result of this, it's a matter of making sure one of my youngest contacts is recovering emotionally. But did you honestly expect to get away with this once he came to us and showed us this. The latest set of lcerations, the marks on his chest, gentlemen?" Hume snapped at them sternly then."

"This is why, if you'd both been alive in this timeline, I was ready to take this up with you as you're my archbishop. And secondly, like the quartet, a family friend and adoptive relative, so legal guardian, you six were the ones that had next of kin status. So screw their thoughts of 'all in or not at all', you had the legal rights to make decisions for me." he said and the quintet nodded sternly as Hume said it for the quintet firmly at that.

"Yes alright I've seen enough, Danny, you boys are going without your memories for a long time. But this, attempted murder on two more counts, kidnapping an alien child, direct disregard for orders, espionage and 30 other counts. As far as I'm concerned you both deserve to end up in the eternal regions for life for your acts. Why need that, so tell me, who are your spiritual leaders?" Hume asked them sternly to that at what he saw.

"You any idea how many people witnessed this fiasco though?" he said with a stern growl and Jack swallowed as he tried to make a joke out of that remark. "Besides god?" he said and Mcbride rubbed his forehead as Hume answered that with a bemused tone then sternly. "Don't be impertinent, like my double, I don't tolerate that when in situations like this anymore then he does, young man, but having a child escaping containment."

"Exposing us, regarding something like this is serious enough, but attempted murder by using his beliefs in church, I tolerate that even less, Colonel. Just what made you think, if I was still alive and that image we saw earlier came true, that I would, exactly. He's my grandson, I watched him grow up, do you know what's it's like exactly though. To be spending 10 years searching for the boy you loved like he was your own flesh and blood."

"And dying before you found him and then you get resurrected as you learn some sick men like yourselves tried to use our own worst nightmare. As Catholics, as a way to make it seem like he lost his mind to his bosses, and then you meet the little bastards that did it?" he asked him sternly. "To me, getting the news, that my cub is suffering our faith's worst nightmare, so you can kill him is enough to call judgement, in my eyes."

"And I heard that same remark from Ray after Robert was hijacked and nearly thrown off the cliff near the monastery. Before the boys chased him down, but situations like this are no laughing matter and neither is insubordination to make light of the subject." he snapped at him and he swallowed hard at that, watching him pull Daniel into a hug. He felt his heart fall to the floor as Daniel pressed his forehead to his, before he said it then.

"At the moment, if I had the chance to get in the door and explain this to either you or your replacement. That's the response these idiots deserve, I missed you and Father Bowdern more then anything, after I realized I just ran into the duo that day. But I think you better see this now regarding my thoughts." he said as he activated the image of just after the mission to 989 as he was in his living room then looking at a photo album.

As they saw photo after photo of him with his parents and the sextet as they saw the tears start falling. Seeing him as a 4 year old, Halloran saw him sitting in his lap with a smile on his face, as he saw another of Daniel asleep in Bowdern's arms. As they saw a third of his sitting next to McBride on the bench at their headquarters and nodded. "Yeah we have regulations for this and the fact you violated them is enough to call it."

"But like we said, we set you lunatics up for failure at the moment by doing this, but I swear to god, this happens twice. And there won't be a place safe enough for you sick bastards." Sam said with a low growl at this as she watched him. ' ** _Why, why didn't I just stay put in Saint Louis, it's back, it's all back now. I found them, I found them finally, my parents and Bowdern are gone, but what about Hume.'_**

 ** _"Is he still alive, if I just found the others right now, without realizing it, I have to know.'_ **They heard and as he went to the phone and dialed the number to the order, as they heard McBride. **_"Hello."_** he said and Daniel took a deep breath. **_"Hey Father McBride, it's me Daniel, I'm the young man you bumped into at the university library, I was wondering who was in charge of your order, is Hume still there."_**

 ** _"Archbishop Hume, is he still in charge?"_ **he asked and Sam sighed as they heard it. **_"No I'm, sorry, but he passed 11 years ago son."_** he said and Daniel nodded as they tears started falling down his face at that. **_"You mind if I come visit for a few months, say 9 to 10 right now, I need a chance to see you guys right now. But who was connected to you in the order exactly, you have any student ones."_**

 ** _"A former prize pupil that was connected to you?"_ **he asked and they heard a gentle remark. **_"Yes, the said students in question were the Jacksons, Mel was Bill's best student and a member of his basketball team. But if you want to come see us I'm fine with that son."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. _**"Yeah alright, I'll come up in**_ ** _a few days, see you soon."_ **he said and they ended it at that gently.

As he slumped in the chair as they heard a pained voice over at that as the tone was loaded with suppressed sobs at that as they heard it. ** _'No first my parents, then Father Bowdern, and now the archbishop, no I not losing them too. I have to take that sabbatical and fast, because if I don't and I don't leave now. Then who's next, who's next exactly I lost four pieces of my parental guardians.'_**

 ** _'No I have to get out of here, I have to take that sabbatical, I want to go home, why didn't I just leave when I was 12 to 17. I could have at least several good years with them as I grew up, damn it, alright screw this job, I'm going home. Home, Saint Louis is home, I'm going home, for good.'_ **they heard at that as he dug through legal papers and then under covered something as he read through it.

 ** _"What is this, wait a second, 'I, David Melburn Jackson leave in my assets everything to my sole heir Melburn Jackson. But everything that belongs to me and my wife Jane, now belongs to my sole heir and his family: the house, our family home and $20,000,000 dollars in the family account. As archeologists, but this is to give our family a permanent place of residence now.'."_**

 ** _" 'So he can live and have a life in the way I did, and my youngest heir if you're reading this now, remember if you're feeling lost. It's time for you to return to our family place of origin, our family was settled in Saint Louis. And your father and I were both alumni of Saint Louis University. If you unsuspectedly found your way back to your father's professor and coach now, my grandson.'."_**

 ** _" 'Then it's time you showed them this, but buried in these effects was the order's symbol. Your father and I were both members of the order, we're Catholics and we're also Jesuits. We're members of the Saint Louis Order of Jesuits, if you're reading books or watching movies focused on the order now. It's because it's unlocked something inside you, said something.'."_**

 ** _" 'They're your own kind, we're priests in addition to archeologists, if something happened. And your memories came back, it's time you came home to your place of origin, look into your heart son, you know the best way to go. But remember that though your father and I aren't there with you, we'll always be with you, I love you son.'."_** he read out and nodded as he dug into the box.

And uncovered a box the size of a hard back book and opened it then as he saw the cross and nodded and the quintet nodded as they heard a gentle tone to that news as he said it. ** _'I'm a Jesuit, my home town is Saint Louis, and my parents were hoping I could take up my legacy now. I'm a natural basketball player..., dad. Dad was the power forward on the team, yeah alright, that's enough of this right now.'_**

 ** _"I've been on the go for three years since I joined the program and I just saved earth as well. I have to talk to the joint chiefs and Uncle Darrel, I got enough work done that we can take a break. Sam and I need a sabbatical right now, as does Teal'C and and I have to see if Jared now, because if his father is this general Warren, if he is, then I still have 4 of the 8 them now so that helps.'_**

 ** _'But the duo hear my memories are back and they're going to know I need a severe break, and before the next mission right now. A chance to see the duo, go home and visit the order finally, the duo maybe gone, but Ray and Walter aren't. Yeah, I have to go home so I can spend a few months break and a chance to heal before this gets any worse.'_ **he thought as he put it back in the box.

"That was just after the mission to Delaris?" Hume asked him and he nodded. "Yeah the memories were back now, I knew grandpa passd in 83', but I didn't know. In whether or not if you had as well, but with the fact they used that against me. It was a chance at a break right now, but here's the conversation I had with the duo and the trio now." he said and they nodded as he went further at that remark, knowing they had the packets.

"If anything there was a single way to get around the secrecy clause, and it was by doing it in the way we had been here. By getting you to compare the show to why I suddenly went off the grid and hadn't published another paper in over a year since the conference. So I decided with the fact the dvd packets were on the market, to see if you had a copy of the first season." he said and the trio and Manneheim nodded in understanding then.

"I wished you told me to do the same Daniel, this way I knew why you took off on us, and you could tell me your, our, department put my research paper to the test finally. But knowing in the short order certainly comes in handy and we've been the best of friends. And since we were cubs, but we're doing that paper together, and before the quartet cross paths with Hathor later." Raynor told him and he nodded as Manneheim said it.

"I'd hate to be the poor idiot that tries to debunk your theories, as that could get them hurt or killed in this program. And case in point, is you learning your lesson in that the hard way Steven. While the other is the quartet that found Hathor and that got them, the duo, killed, as a result, but one way or the other. It's we're crossing mythology and science into alien cultures and sooner or later is there is going to be a drawback with it."

"Only way to get us to realize it was you, it was getting us to re-watch the first movie and the first season and it hit us like a mach truck. The young man we watched grow up had turned into you now at the time." Mannheim said, with a slight smile on his face and he nodded to him as they watched him get to work. As he grabbed the phone and dialed a second time as he waited for it to pick and then McBride heard his voice say it.

 ** _"Hey son, what now?"_** he asked him and Daniel took a dep breath as he answered him. **_"Father have you, in the order up in Saint Louis, been watching the first season of a tv show called Stargate SG-1. If you said you were working on a study of the seven deadly sins and with the tv show, the movie?"_** he asked and that got his attention as they heard his tone go alert then as he answered him.

 ** _"Yes we have, why do you ask?"_** he asked and he took a deep breath at the question. **_"You ever wonder what the Jacksons son was up to all this time, since you were separated from him right now, or what he looks like now too since then?"_** he asked and he heard a thwap on the speaker phone as they heard Halloran answer him. ** _"Yes son we did, what's going on exactly?_** " he asked and Daniel explained that.

 _ **"They may not have mentioned his middle name, but they chose actors that looked just like us Father, Michael Shanks is portraying me. I'm that young man in the seconday lead position on the tv show and the movie, but take the years of Shanks's face. And by the entire 24 years since you last saw Danny, who do you see exactly?"** _he asked and they heard a thunk in response to that remark.

"I dropped the phone when you suggested we do that, not realizing we walked right into each other, but just getting a better look at your double. And then adding the years to little you, I realized we found you after 24 years of searching after Ballard separated us." Halloran said to him as he heard his voice say it to him quickly at that. **_"Daniel, Danny, is that really you?"_** he asked quickly and he gently answered him then at that remark.

 ** _"Yeah Father it's me alright, just having situations take a turn for the worst here. I'm getting ready to call out on another sabbatical right now to come see you. Because the latest mission just brought every memory that had to do with the accident back now. And frankly I'm in no condition, emotionally, to be going back out at the moment."_** he said and the trio nodded in agreement to that remark.

 ** _"Well whatever reason your team leader is giving here, to not let you rest, never mind that, you said you found Darrel and Dillon?"_** Mcbride asked and he smiled in relief and quickly answered him. ** _"Yeah I did, Father, I also found Jake Carson, he's General, Doctor, Jacob Robert Carson. So I ended up running into the entire team here at work."_** he said and he heard them answer him then gently.

"Your father's entire group as the team line up positions when in the program, not to mention you also found Annie and Jared in the process. Because they're in the baseline program along with you as a result, keeping you company so your entire trio is back in one piece now." Mcbride said smiling and he nodded. ** _"The added good news is that Annie and Jared are with me in the base."_** he added and he heard a relieved tone.

 ** _"Yeah alright son listen to me, but go right to Jake then, tell him what you saw this time and explain that there is no way you can go back out. You need time to come to terms with this memory and secondly you haven't seen us in years. If Davis is portraying your boss, and from what I dug into here. And is also a two star, then go straight to Jerry Addison, he can countermamd orders here."_**

 ** _"Whatever these litte brats plan to do, it's not going through once you counter this by going directly to Jerry right now. And..., hold on, two tapes just appeared on the table in front of me, one marked The Chosen, and the second The Enigma Resolved."_ **he said and the sextet paled at that. "That's the aftermaths to Hathor and The Tollan, Thor just sent you the tapes needed for this, right now."

"I don't give a damn why you did this either, Jack, it doesn't matter, because I'm sure the real you would suggest I take six months off. And just to recover from this, but without me your plan doesn't work huh, well then we can make sure of that. And by delaying the mission for months as the rest of the season is on a hold here." Daniel said with a growl and Sam nodded as she exchanged looks with him at the remark then firmly.

"Yeah and that's the understatement the century, after you told me you made contact with your father's order quartet finally at the time. I was ready to call it out and contact dad, to over ride so you could go on vacation and get this out of you. Just before the order came in the god damn door that day, or at the very least contact Addison at the time right now." Sam snapped as she looked at Jack in anger as he swallowed hard.

"Daniel contacted us and bent the secrecy rule by getting us to take the years off of his double, before telling Sam he made contact with us. But in total honesty now, that's the only way out of this, before something else, though said what I'm not sure of. But I told him to jump over the red tape and go right to Jerry, if what I heard. And from Davis was anything to go by, it's counteracting orders by going right to the top of the food chain."

"In the military and going right to Ryan and Jerry, once done that was it, they can't counteract orders and he's free to go and he can go on vacation if he wants to. But we know the ways of the military, because Jerry is and was Mel's C.O.. But the boys and Annie grew up in the way Carrie, Sam, Mark and your daughters did. Raised together since birth and were traveling companions." Mcbride said and Hammond nodded slowly.

"Annie and I contacted our fathers so he could take a few months break and head for home and they said they were going to General's Ryan, Jumper and Addison. As a result they all said the same thing and West and Vidrine are 2 star general's. Ones involved in the program, however our fathers were the part of the joint chiefs, though AMRIID. It didn't matter, they took it to Clinton after that." Warren added and he nodded sternly.

"Alright if that's the case, show us this conversation you had with Jerry and Ryan, before you came to me, regarding asking for permision to go on leave a second time. That I'm assuming that was prior to Jack telling me that his grouping gave orders for you to go back out. Because between the orders, one being SG-1 is on stand down for R&R, and the other you were being sent out for research on the technology at the time."

"Because of the two, I would have followed orders given to me by Ryan and Jerry, let alone Peter, Darrel and Dillon, in a heart beat right now. Just to prevent this from happening at all, Sam you make contact with your father. To ask, regarding your unit to be on stand down till further notice?" Hammond asked, crossing his arms and Jack swallowed hard at that, knowing he was screwed at the time right then at the remark.

"Yeah they did George, Sam asked for permission to take leave so she could come see me, and I agreed to it immediately as she told me what the hell was going on. And then said she saw Daniel's memory of the accident, and asked for me to forgo the orders. Of having them go back out this soon after they just returned home. And hearing he was in mourning and he was this shaken up, I started digging into his record now that day."

"Though I didn't know what you both caught up in here, it didn't matter, my little girl still needed me and to the point, if there was any chance to finish the repair job. After Laura's own accident it was this, as I met Daniel face to face and he gave me the date. And of the day we met him at the school, as that did it as I dug into the files. And ran an investigation before phoning the seven, I had him finally." Jacob told him and he nodded.

"Added truth here is he met Daniel, long before Jack did at the time, explaining the circumstances to our first meeting. When we were kids, I decided to check the records and see what this said if he was an orphan now. After he gave me the day we met for the first time and hearing that day, that did it as I checked it. And further back, like 3 weeks prior, and I found this." she said, passing the paper to him and he nodded in shock.

"That was the day of the accident, 3 weeks prior and they spent a month in family court, arguing over this after the funeral. And not realizing the 8 year old we met that day grew into the young man standing in front of us now. Well that's enough to call out on needing time for leave at the time as we went over it. And as he recovered emotionally from having to see it twice, this time as an adult." Hammond said, reading the paper then.

"That's why I wasn't in the least surprised when we met face to face, Uncle George, behind the scenes catch, I was pretending I didn't know him. Like he was pretending to wonder what it was you, Sam and I were caught up in, he knew all along what it was." Daniel told him and the sextet paled at that as Jacob punctuated that remark by pulling him into a hug and he tightened his arms around his shoulders at that in response.

"And until we altered that memory you never knew what we were caught up in here, but that doesn't matter right now. Because at this stage we knew you had only a few months left and with it, regarding the lyphoma. That was the only way in, in our reality, you offering to be Selmak's new host, but in this next one. We've been friends for 25 years, and you know the added side effects of this job." Hammond said to him and he nodded.

"Yeah that's exactly my point, we meet you then, Garshaw, Selmak, and 29 years in the past, we can run an exchange for the people suffering terminal illnesses. As we're your new home planet, along with you having your own planet in the grid to. But things are beyond chaotic as they are right now and I understand why you said here. That more Tok'ra have died in the last four years then in the entire 200, before we met, Kanan."

"So before the war starts getting out of hand with the renegades right now it's we start 25 years prior to when we met at the time. And from there, your race has more then doubled in size, as we, most of us, are like the FBI, CIA agents. By that I mean we have men or woman as secret spies, you prefer to be spies, rather then being soldiers." Jacob said and his fellow Tok'ra leadership nodded in agreement to that thought gently.

 ** _"We prefer that to the way you have been doing it Jacob, as such, we start that far back when your children are still children. As we got a better chance to head off this many losses and deaths off now finally as of yet. Though once we bring back Egeria, you, Garshaw and I are here on earth as her representatives. As you're also still a military commander training the cubs in the job now."_**

 ** _"Although she is now part of the quartet on the seal we are creating for this treaty as now, once we do it. Though hearing that Selmak is working as the teacher for the earth human, on earth or no, young adults. As she teaches them everything they need to know about this, I think she'd prefer it. You stick to this to prevent another Sokar "_** Persus said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"And fast question, how long was it between the Game Keeper to Shyla exactly anyway?" Mcbride asked as he crossed his arms and Daniel took a deep breath as he answered him. "It was only a week, in between missions, I was in no condition, emotionally, to be going right back out, in fact I wanted six months on earth, to come see you. Meet Jacob, and make a visit out to see my friends." he said and Sarah crossed her arms at that.

"Six months R&R, rest break, if we called off the rest of the season, you could get us to compare the show and movie to why you disapeared on us. And there is a show that has a young man no older then we are, carrying your name now. As you unloaded every ounce of grief and resentment to us, regarding Ballard and everything else. I understand honey, I missed you too." she said and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms then.

"We had only three days to meet up with my father, but I think this mission came up on day five as Daniel and I reported to Hammond that we needed a break. But just as we're saying this Jack comes saying in we had another mission, mission of research. As I tell him forget it, we're not going back out, we need a break, as I tell Uncle George. I spoke to dad, and he reported it to General Addison, and just as Uncle George answers me."

"Jack spouts off he already took the mission at the time, looking at this now, as it's now pretty damn clear why he answered me so quickly, with what we heard in that clip. Without Daniel their damn plan falls apart and he doesn't want it falling apart, he wants us not to trust him. Just so he can get out of the scrutiny under Uncles Rob and George finally, and discredit our relationship for good finally." Sam said and they nodded to her.

"Wait a second play it back, Daniel, you and I were discussing this on the phone after you ended the call with the trio. So if this meeting they had was that night, there's our proof right now, they were determined to get rid of you either way." Sam said and the sextet paled at that remark, knowing they were screwed. "That's the night you decided on this, wasn't it, the night he spoke to me and Walter?" Mcbride said sternly to that response.

"Play it back Danny, because that's all the proof we need, once we bring out the real Jack O'neill again, as he hears this, But our version is going to kill his alter ego the second you play this for him for a third time. And as he saying, he was going to shoot Maybourne, well now he's got a reason for why he should just put him in the infirmary for a while." Hammond added and he nodded as he yanked the image out of their heads at that.

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_ **they heard from Jack and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and the group all turned to the duo and they paled at that. ** _"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I Know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_** Jack said in disgust at that response.

 ** _"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_ **they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. **_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since_** ** _Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_** Jack said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson._** ** _As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 ** _"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."_** Jack said and the ten generals and Daniel's parents crossed their arms at that.

As they heard Mackenzie's voice with a cruel smile in his tone and Carson looked at the psychologist who paled and knew he was screwed as they heard it. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as Daniel, looking at that, thought it over then.

"Were you guys watching the seasons since Ray, Arthur and Walter filled you in Sir, grandpa?" Daniel asked pointedly and Ballard swallowed hard and they both nodded. "Yes we were, but seeing your entire storyline, between the pilot episode to when Jonas took over. Well I've never been more disgusted with these men, then I am right now, as such, my decision is final right now." Hume said and Bowdern said it for both of them at that.

"Thor, tomorrow, as we tie up things on our end now, send for each of their spiritual leaders, because I wish to have a chat with whoever Jack's rabbi is when he was kid. He's the one running judgement on him and it's the same for the rest of these men. Because they're undergoing judgement by god as of now and as we have a representative. And of theology in the cosmos here, it's judgement day, for the trio this started with now."

"But as I am Daniel's spiritual leader, he needs me and frankly I'm not separating from him, like my team isn't now. We helped raise him now, we stay together, so with that, that's the next question in the bible. As the old testament of the bible is the precursor to the Roman Catholic Church, and O'neill here is hebrew, it's digging through his life. As a child till we found his town Rabbi and once we do, he's undergoing judgment now."

"But Maybourne, Makepeace, Mckenzie and Jack himself are going under judgement day, in the words of Aramis now. If you will not answer to the laws of man, then you will answer to god now, and it's by bringing the representatives of their spiritual leaders to the base." Bowdern said the Asgard nodded and the quartet paled at that. "Who..., who is getting chosen exactly?" Jack said swallowing hard at his remark and he smiled sternly.

"What, are you scared of who gets chosen specifically right now, why is that, were you scared of anyone in your home town regarding your spiritual conquest. Before you became a killing machine and let sin dictate your actions, because if you're truly hebrew. Then I believe your religion has a version of me that could suffice for this, not counting the fact I choose your own childhood religious leader." Hume said to him sternly at that.

"How can I trust you to lead us anymore, huh, you lied to them, you tried to kill me three times, you just make things worse with every decision you make. Maybe we would have trusted you, but not anymore, we have orders by the joint chiefs and the general. I follow my orders they give me you don't, so tell me, who the back up teams are going to listen to more, once Lou and Charlie are recovered?" Daniel asked and Jack swallowed hard.

"Jack was military leader of the recon, but Charlie was the only one that was close to it, ranks, in order here: Lieutenant 2C, 1C, Captain, Major, Lieutenant Colonel. And Colonel in field work, and I just made L.C. by that point the second we do this mission. Jack's leading this mission, I'm second in command, so instead of 8. It's we take 16, 7 soldiers like he is right now, Jack had no idea, regarding that mutiny against Ra, nor did I."

"That's the rewrite at the moment, but never mind the ilicit orders after doing this for 22 years at the moment in the case of gate travel and another 16 in the case of the treaty. And you four are in charge of the base, before Maybourne comes into the picture." he said and they nodded. "And just what part of you was thinking exactly, you just exposed us to these guys?" Jacob snapped at Jack and he swallowed hard at that remark then.

"The stupid idiot wasn't thinking and I said the same thing when Anubis dragged us in front of Ra." Daniel told him and he nodded as he covered his eyes. "At the moment of the ten of us, I'm still doing field work at the moment, but that just crossed a line. But come on, you're my second in command next to my daughter, at least you know me better with my being on the edge of three star son." he said to him in response gently.

"You better use your rank even though you're a Tok'ra during the secondary ashrak that had us being pitted against each other a few months ago. And before we found Egeria, dad, we need a real general in charge at the alpha site and before that happens again." Sam told him and he nodded in agreeent to that remark. "Well once we get Egeria back that closes it, as we bring her back and create the tretonin in one shot, but your remark."

"Where did we hear that remark from exactly?" Lou asked and Daniel crossd his arms at that. "Hannibal said that at one time or another to Peck, Peck didn't always think with his head, but with his muscles and Hannibal let him have it repeatedly. So in all honesty if Uncle Jake is anyone then he's Hannibal and Jack was Peck. Especialy where situations like that are concerned." he said and Charlie left his hand on his shoulder at that remark.

"They ever make a movie out of that tv show, I'm hearing those same words from a superstar movie star later. But we had this situation once too often, and secondly right now, I've been in the military, since I was 22. So cut the crap colonel, the you I know would agree with me, before doing something so idiotic it gets our friendlies killed. We have a lot of work to do, before we go on this mission." Charlie said and Daniel nodded.

"So his twin, the one he is now, is working the NID, he decides to tamper with the meet and greet of the Abydonians, as we help them. In their tribute to Ra now, combining our tribute with their's and the sextet of NID guys, they get killed. And as the warhead gets confiscated, and here we go again, as I'm doing the entire mission. And from start to finish now, since it was after Skaara drew the point of origin on the wall that did it."

"But think about it, if we have your team, boys, Dave, hidden away, so you're alive, and Charlie, Lou, Jack and I are the ones escaping capture, as we rendezvous with you now. As your doubles, and the NID guys, get shot and killed, and the five of you are hidden in the caves, we were hiding in then." Daniel said and the sextet nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah that's a good cross and double cross, Daniel, I like that idea now."

"We had ourselves cloned, and before Littebit brings you to the mining site, as you introduce Jack's double. By that I mean our him, to them, while you, Charlie and I are conversing with the boys. As you explain, to Kasuf, that we're combining our bounty for the month with their's and hearing that, the miners agree to that idea. And as we get to work in helping them out with their bounty, as we get to enjoy a nice dinner that night."

"Talking things over, as we got things heading in the same direction, only with you and I dealing with a repeater of trying to piece the point of origin back together. Because we never checked out that one, but we got the coordinates back to earth. Until after the emergency ends, we dig up the DHD and you pinpoint it on the keypad. Before the 20 of us head home and Steve stays there, doing your studies." Brown said and he nodded.

"Who's Littlebit exactly?" Maybourne asked and he looked at him coldly. "She's the mastadge that lead us to the mines when we encountered the Abydonians actually. She's this creature." he said as he fast forwarded the movie to the image of Daniel running into an alien beast of burden. "With this being the second mission to the planet, we ended up finding she had strayed away from the dig site." Charlie said and he nodded to him then.

"And we brought her back, but don't touch the inner ear section, or she's likely to bolt, Steve, found that out the hard way, she knows me and she's going to respond to me. As such, before we head to this planet, boys, it's first contact then we bring Jack's double, you guys, get undercover in the caves, once we hit the sandstorm. As we have your doubles in place, so Dave, your double is with me, Jack, Steven and Charlie."

"Dillon yours is with Lou and we have Eric and Rick's double's being the ones getting shot when Anubis and his team find the warhead. Before the sextet also get shot and the three of you, guys, are waiting for us at the cave. As we go to contingency plan bravo, and create two more, as the rest of his black ops sextet get shot in the shootout." he said and the quintet gave a nod to him as Freeman answered him then gently at the idea.

"Exactly that's the plan as Jack's double explains to the four of you, he wasn't involved in the mutiny against Ra, let alone the quartet now. But our sextet of black ops were, and they ended up dead, Jack and I agreed, he could stay. As he did my studies for the cartouche I found when Sam and I met, for me. As we were about to switch off here from the quartet and our system lord quintet and start heading for the majority's now."

"Then again, days like this, the mission goes sour no matter what you do, something goes wrong." he said and his friends nodded in agreement. "Yeah and what happened to us was not your fault, we were thrown feet first in there. This time we've been doing this for years as we get used to the job, before dealing with system lord own planets." Freeman said resting his hand on his shoulder and they nodded as he answered him

"Yep, we grew up with this treaty in the case of our generation, from 15 to now, and the cubs were born into that treaty that year. So to them, they know: keep to the treaty and we're like every planet under rule by the quintet, as we do what every planet, under rule. By Ra, does in tribute to him, so to them keep to the treaty and we get to advance. And as we never challenge them directly, and I'm sure your double would agree to that."

"But our him, the man he was, when working here for the better part of 6.5 years after you took care of him, Uncle Rob." he said and Dixon nodded. "Said man my total equal and my other best friend next to Frank, but you're right. With us preparing to square off in splitting up the base personnel so we can set up our bases. It's going to take exactly two years to get the SGA up and running." he said and the Tok'ra nodded to the news.

"So until Maybourne comes into the picture, George and I do things in the way we think they should be done, regarding interplanetary diplomacy and so on, right cub?" Jacob asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying that the second we have Apophis attack the base. We got Kennedy coming and that's when our issues with the NID start, as a result now, so Rak'nor, be prepared." he told him and the Jaffa nodded.

"What Daniel is saying is you're dealing with my first 7 months as they learned to trust me, before my Cor'ai, Rak'nor. So you take my place and O'neill's double, he knows you and chooses to offer you an asylum in exchange for your military tactical knowledge. In regarding Apophis's army, as Ra had given them all the equipment. That we trained our young Jaffa with already, so you kept your staff though." Teal'C explained and he nodded.

"Why am I expecting the same argument you had with Kennedy, regarding Major Kawalsky and the little hasshak that jumped into him, if you consider them demons?" Rak'nor asked and Daniel sighed. "Because we turned this into a case of being possessed and he killed one man, knocked 3 people unconscious. And broke Sergeant Harriman's arm in the attempt to escape the base." Hammond said and he nodded to him gently.


	33. Return Of The Legend Part I

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings:** **For the Next few chapters Jack's alternate, year 1, self is seeing the amount of damage done as he sees what the added changes there are to the treaty. And with the strength of his friendship with his original team now. As he deals with his alter ego, the version in the show to the final episodes. Before the story switches from SGC to the Enterprise next, before the final episode of it.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the chapter four of the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before it hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969 now."**

 **I know this seems unfair regarding Jack and his being made out to be the bad guy here, but the episodes of his being around Maybourne now. What they didn't show regarding Hathor to when Daniel ascended now. Showed a darker side to his personality then was shown here. As this rewrites his episode arc and replaces it with joining with his own kind as the groups are segregated.**

 **Chapter 33: Discussions And Return Of The Legend Part I**

"As a result the base personnel is splitting itself down the middle, as half are heading for the SGA and the others are working here, but the next encounter. And with the NID is when we meet Maybourne and the second we do, it's you're getting transferred. Before they can pull these stunts a second time in the aftermath of the Tollan. Steven is working for me when that happens Danny, is that it?" Landry asked and he nodded to him then.

"Because for 9 years your double has lived with that treaty, before joining up, he knows about the program thanks to the tv show our fathers starred in now in the early 80's. So to your double Jack, why waste time and energy in pissing them off right now. We get the advancements we see in the movies, at times we can use the ordnance. The ones that the quintet gave us to prevent injuries and so on, so why jeopardize that, huh, why."

"So boys, we re-arrange this, but cross and double cross at the moment, and Bill, you and your team arrive along with my team. Just to prevent the bomb from gating out, as we finish the mutiny on Abydos in the same way, clear?" Daniel asked and the group nodded as he looked at his trio, Reilly's, Porro, Freeman and Brown to finish that. "Better yet, Thor could you create a double of Jack as we compare things for now, as to why."

"We've seen starwars god knows how many times to the point that the guy standing before us is Jack's alter ego, the Sith side version of him. So bring back the Jedi side of of him, as I get my best friend back and our team is back in one piece again finally. But don't bother debating this Jack, you gone to the darkside on us. I want my you back, I want my best friend back, before he turned into you." he said and Jack swallowed hard.

"Where's the idea shooting off exactly right now, the climax?" Charlie asked and he explained that to him. "The ones being seen the most are us eight, but the ones ending up dead are the NID agents, so think over our conversation. You thought I'd been killed and then brainwashed, until I take aim at Anubis and pull the trigger. As Skaara, Sha're and the boys disguise us as the villagers and I debrief you, so our him now in this."

"Steven is with him, as I'm protecting him and Sha're, but wait for the second we kill every single guard in the pyramid then gate in. That's including Anubis and Jack's double is going to say that too as well at the current moment, but I'm married. And Steven is betrothed to Sha're in the redo this time as us five are discussing this. But one way or the other we re-enact the entire situation with us three." he said and Lou nodded to him.

"I've been your best friend since we were cubs, to me the fact that I thought I lost you, again, because someone tampered with the treaty is enough to piss me off right now. But hearing the NID had, is enough that once Charlie and I get the entire story, and we're agreeing with you. That the person who did is ending up getting court martialed as we mutiny against the NID." he said and thought it over as he finished that remark then.

"Or just recreate the him Daniel and I knew after we learned it was Apophis that attacked the base right now. This Jack standing before us was just after Hathor came into the picture and leading into when Sam got turned into a host. So split him in half, the him we know to the bastard he turned into, the Jedi side of him in our fatigues. And this version dressed in his dress uniform." Lou corrected and Thor nodded as Jack looked at them.

"You lost your mind and everything that mattered to you, once Hathor came into the picture, so let's see what the Jedi you has to say about this right now." he said and Jack paled at that remark. "Don't bother telling me he agreed with these ideas of your's that you pulled, I'm sure he's going to see this as he deserves a chance at redemption. Before starting in the program right now, but to guarantee that right now in his thoughts."

"This is Jack as I used to know him, before he turned into this lunatic." he said and they nodded as a flash lit up the room and a copy of Jack appeared with a firm look on his face. Dressed in the same work uniform that everyone under general was dressed in, and with his hair the same brownish grey they remembered. And before Teal'C had gotten stung that month, and they had to deal with Maybourne twice in four months that year.

"You're right, I'd agree with you at the fact I deserve a chance at redemption now, for fixing what my alter ego had done to you, Danny." he said and Daniel smiled in relief at the use of his nickname, in his voice again. "That's definitely the you I know now, but did these medallions block out the real you, so they could control your alter ego?" Daniel asked him and he nodded to him as he crossed his arms at the question firmly.

"Yeah they did, it's a matter of seeing this as, and though he recovered from Hathor's pheromones, he still, in the recesses of his darker personality harbored the delusion. That you turned on us at the time, but with the fact I was in recovery, I left the team in your hands. As Hammond promoted you to captain, but we're the ones with experience in goa'uld technology, you especially, and in regarding that piece of junk as well."

"But you had every right to throw his idiocy in his face at the time, if he would just think with his mental muscles instead of his real ones. We wouldn't be having these problems right now, but I'm the side he tried to repress, the one that actually was thinking. I'm like Smith on the A-team here, but tell me you idiot, what part of you was thinking when you took that cake from her." he said with a stern growl and they nodded to him gently.

"Jack what the hell is going on here, is that really you or is this we got someone trying to frame you right now, by attempting to pretend you're an imposter unless..." Daniel started to say and Sam covered her eyes. "Harlan and his android making machine!" she said and he nodded and O'neill crossed his arms at that. "If that's the case, then I'm the real me and whoever is the reason you look like this, Daniel, is a fake here right now."

"And this, this was something else entirely, but as I see it, we have two possbilities right now, but 1) I'm the real Jack O'neill and the man, before you was was clone of me. That had all of my worst attributes inside him, up to and including the last time I saw Carson. If that's the reason Frank, Jason and Tom are here, and in honesty, I understand why Frank had to leave me behind, otherwise they would get captured as well, and two now."

"Option 2) is a far bigger possbility, they pulled a stunt that took attributes from movies, but 1) being Face Off, 2) is Darkman and 3) The Truman Show right now. Though that's the case and they're screwed right now, because whatever they did to you. I would never, ever do that, but think it over Daniel, what do I show that he doesn't. And where tactical plans comes regarding Apophis comes into it." he asked and Daniel nodded then.

As he went into that gently. "Alright, what was my favorite coffee, and I drink that one in excess as well, for this reason in particular?" he asked and Jack paled at that as his double smiled as he answered him. "Sumatra Mandheling, you're a chocoholic, and you chose this one, because combined with the added ingredients. And of one cream and two sugars, it turns it into hot chocolate, and with that, if you're scared I know this."

"But your favorite sports are basketball, volleyball, soccer, racquetball, and tennis, you were carrying the pendant on you. And not realizing we were just like them, Sha're, Skaara and Kasuf thought we were gods or Demigods. Realizing it only took five hours after we got there, for you to learn to speak the language. You told me the entire history, before I realized that he found the warhead and it meant I exposed us to him."

"Before, after pretending he brainwashed you, you took aim and killed two guards and then after the kids got us to safety, you told me his plan for that bomb now. But from there after you and I were debating this, you came to check on me. Before the caffeine crash hit you and we got you to rest, before the following morning. And you found the point of origin and we completed the mission by my doing it by destroying his ship."

"I made a promise, we would get them back, but you asked to be on my team, so we could stay together, before we lost Charlie next at the time. But I became your best friend, things you never told anyone else, you could tell me. And vice versa at the time now, but Sarah and Charlie, you asked when you were going to meet Sarah. And it came 3 months later after the blasted crystal took my form." he said and Jack swallowed hard.

"Scared pal, in the fact I'm naming off things that only were between him and me at the time now, that he could tell me and vice versa?" he asked and Jack swallowed hard at his remark and Hammond crossed his arms as he hugged Daniel tightly then. Responding to his hug and he gently nudged O'neill's head at that as he looked into his eyes at that. "Like I said scared pal, at the way we are together at the moment now, if I act like this."

"And you don't, that just goes to show you never took the added time to observe him in the way I have pal, as such I am his best friend, but that scar on my arm. The only one that knew about it up until he showed it to Janet and the General was Carson." he said, shoving his shirt sleeve back, before he grabbed his arm and revealing the truth. "That scar is a fake, but to answer the question here, we had three different plans here."

"If plan A never worked, we went to plan B, but regarding the orbital attack what was the plan we came up with after breaking past Klo'rel to Skaara didn't work?" Daniel asked and he explained that to him. "The two birds, one stone tactic, you got shot in the shoulder just as we arrested Klo'rel a second time. And you ordered me to finish what you started." O'neill said in response and Jack tried to keep from swallowing at that.

"And how many times did we have that conversation right now exactly buddy, the idea is to kill Apophis and not the other way around right now?" Daniel asked in response and he started laughing. "Once too often, and 1 to 2 steps ahead is not a plan, 4 to 5 steps, beating an enemy's move, before it's even made, that's a plan. As a result, that's why playing you in chess was so much fun, you proved a challenge in my eyes, bro."

"My only mistake, in the next timeline is bringing that virus back to base by accident, but everything else is shot as I remember everything now. In year one, so you make as many mistakes as you want right now, Omac, put him in the next reality over. The one that had that side of me doing to my team what he did do, as you clone a copy of me. To replace him and he's my twin brother working for the NID, but Charlie and Teal'C."

"They were right, John Michaels was a memory I tried to keep repressed ever since the mission was blown. But John, Thomas, Perry and our fourth were killed in the shootout, Charlie and I were the only ones left and the other was Segei like I told Jake." he said and Omac nodded as they nodded to him. "Not a bad idea Jack, you had a twin working in intelligence and you were working for our fathers at the time here, regarding it."

"But our fathers recruited you once you made Lieutenant Colonel." Sam said and he nodded. "Yes and never mind the formality now, just go with the first name guys, we changed things here at the SGC. And we were like the guys in AMRIID on Outbreak, on a first name basis with each other in every department here." he said and Danel smiled. "Jack I cracked the warning Cronus gave us finally and we resurrected him and Ra."

"But when we started out, we did this in the reverse of the way the Tollan, Tok'ra and the quartet wanted us too, before we encountered the system lords. But Omac is Q, he and the Ancient freedom fighters, my benafactors, gave us a chance. Just to reset our entire histories finally." Daniel told him and he nodded to him. "How so exactly?" he asked and Daniel explained that to him gently, knowing he would agree to this, once he heard it.

"Before I answer that now, if you have no memory of the others we've destroyed several on purpose and two by accident?" he asked and O'neill nodded. "I remember Apophis and Hathor, after our encounters with those two, Nirrti by reputation, especially after Cassie. But Cronus, whoever he is, no, alright let me have it, if this explains things, then he just broken and caused sometthing bigger then both of us." he said and Daniel nodded then.

"Well think over what you told Bert, before you came to get me, they know, after they saw the bomb you brought with us. Just how far we come, we can destroy them in three ways here, we also found the weapon that the ancients used to protect earth. It was hidden where we found the beta gate, right after you rang me up at the time. But the beta gate was the original, before Ra left the one we been using in Egypt covered."

"After we dug it up, but the quartet's meeting place was my chance to crack the code and their message to us was this. As they are friends of the Tollan and Tok'ra, I also just realized we can bring Egeria back finally. But there's two ways we can go about attrition here, one is population control and the other destroy all the queens aside from Egeria." he told him and O'neill nodded to him as he answered him at the news gently at that.

"Before I go over your plan, who is Egeria exactly, as I only just came into contact with Jolinar at the time, but I never met the others?" he asked and Janet marked that off on score board at that remark and Jack looked from his count to his copy and paled. Knowing the evidence was now piling up as he was the fake and that his duplicate was the real Jack O'neill and praying that Daniel never figured that out at that remark.

"When I ended I ended up in their past she used to be a Goa'uld until I convinced her to become a turncoat. Which is how they got their name, Tok'ra, 'Against Ra', but she's their queen and leader, the duo next to Sam's father are her leaders of the Tok'ra. And Jacob is carrying the one that got us our only way in, by carrying the current leader herself. But this is General Jacob Carter." he told him and O'neill looked at Jacob and straightened.

 ** _"So you've no memory of finding me, correct Colonel?"_** Egeria asked and he nodded. "No mam, I didn't, so you are their queen and leader, nice to meet you. Who gave us our only way in, regarding your children and adopted children exactly. If her father was the chosen host, and why the heck would that be needed as well?" he asked and Sam explained that to him as Janet added that to the list as well firmly then.

"Dad was diagnosed with cancer of the liver, I had only months left, but just as we left on this mission, the results put him in the hospital. I had only hours left, telling him the truth, to him it was a choice between death or life as a host, he chose the second. But as a result he was back on field duty on orders by General Jumper, as our liason now." she said and he nodded as he looked at Jacob and saluted and Jacob responded in kind.

"What is this message they left us, if they wanted us to start with them first, as if we're starting when our parents were our age, in everything they collected. It's our age group and our cadet trainees entering advanced training, we're putting to use now." he said and Daniel nodded as he read out the message to him gently at that. And knowing he was going to be ticked at what the quintet had pulled at the time back then as he read it out.

"Sam said her father was a general and the best friend of General Hammond, are you the one she was referring to you, because though she mentioned you a lot. I never met you face to face, Sir, in everything from after she was turned into a host. And right up to when you pulled me from wherever they were hiding me, is completely blank. But from prior to that all the way to when Hammond recalled me is crystal clear, Sirs I know it."

"I know what you think, regarding this, but the fact of whatever my double did to the team, my team, was not me at all, I have no memory of things. After we all went on leave after Sam recovered enough to be put on light duty right now at the moment. So Daniel what was the mesage the quartet left us, if you wanted to stay at the heliopolis exactly?" he asked and the ten exchanged looks at the remark as Daniel answered him.

"The message if you had given me enough time to translate it to you would have revealed now that you made a fatal mistake. But I just uncovered this as I was the only one that speaks fluent ancient. But here it is, **_'As the races against the Goa'uld we have declared a truce and peace treaty with the system lords. So to our descendants, earth is under protection unless the peace treaty gets violated."_**

 ** _"By you as our descendants, to keep earth protected you must not show aggressive action. And keep clear of the Goa'uld system lords, if you discover our stargate'_**. **_And choose to start expanding further into the universe, heed these words and do not challenge the system lords. As we created a treaty with the system lords, before we left this galaxy 50,000 years ago."_**

 ** _"But do not challenge them or act aggressively to them when or if you meet them or the peace treaty will be violated._** ** _It's the only thing protecting earth now that the system Lord Ra has left it._** ** _If you encounter one of the system lords when you activate the Stargate once again. Heed the legends written on each planet regarding the system lords, their cover stones."_**

 ** _"The coverstones covering their stargates are marked by hiroglyphics, each culture has their own language, but the language of the system lords. And all Goa'uld, is ancient Egyptian, each coverstone marks the planets to which these gates go to. If you find one of their's heed caution when you go there, because their inhabitants, are either fiercely loyal or they are a mining guild to them."_**

 ** _"But if you find planets marked by us or the other races, our peoples and followers can lead you to us so you can learn more about us. To our prize pupil, only you will be able to protect earth, if you're a scholar. Because our language is similar to Ancient Roman language. So once you find one of our suppositories that's your only chance to learn as much as possible to protect earth'."_**

 ** _"This Heliopolis, our meeting places of us freedom fighters of each of the four races has the dialer destroyed, so if you're a scholar. Your first test as the possible fifth race of the races against the Goa'uld is getting yourselves back from the planet. To our prize pupils, only you can defend earth, if you learn enough regarding it, but heed our warnings now regarding the system lords."_**

 ** _"The system lords are a group of the most powerful Goa'uld in the Galaxy, but they, unless they feel threatened, will not attack earth. So if you violate the treaty, be it accidental or deliberately, you must seek us out and we can help reactivate the treaty with them. But you already have weapons at your disposal, earth was our first outpost, before we moved our city to the Pegasus Galaxy."_**

 ** _"So you have everything you need to defend earth, if you unintentionally activate one of our suppository archives. Then there is a sleep capsule in the outpost that can be used to put the victim in stasis till you find and locate our closest friends, the Asgard. The leader of the Asgard is from Norse mythology, and he will help you in returning you to yourself, if this happens."_**

 ** _"The added technology given in our outpost is a control chair to fire the weapon system in the outpost. That fires drones meant to overcome the Goa'uld technology, destroying it from the inside out. Our power source is a more advanced version of the Orbanian Naquada generator technology and there's enough power to fire the weapons multiple times, however."_**

 ** _"If the power source is out of energy, you must search out one of our other planets, our other outposts are scattered through the protected planets treaty, and each one has technology at your disposal. But to use it, you must not take advantage of that technology, you must be smart in how you use it. To our future prize pupils, you must further your studies about us now."_**

 ** _"But under no circumstances can you show aggression, by showing aggression to the system lords it's going to lead them right back to earth. And reactivate a war, a war we have tried to end for 1,000 years, and one that has decimated our numbers in the ancient's and Furlings. Just before we, the Atlantians, left earth for a new home galaxy'."_ **he read out and O'neill nodded in shock to that news.

"So with you wearing her medallion, you showed him we belonged to him, he was our primary, and they ordered me to violate the treaty by taking that bomb with us?!" he snapped in shock and Daniel nodded. "What do think of imposing this treaty, and long before we ever encountered Apophis. We reactivated the treaty with them, and maintained our cover until we were adults, long before the mission to Abydos."

"Because that's our only chance to protect every man, woman and child on Earth, and in exchange we get everything Apophis offered to you when we arrested him. But we destroy their renegades for them, in addition to a small sum of Naquada for the quintet. And in exchange they let us advance, as we become a force to be reckoned with by the time Apophis comes into the picture?" he asked and O'neill smiled at the idea then.

"So before we ever learned what was really going on out there at the time, we meet the quintet and they teach us their ways of dealing with the renegades. Then in 1980, we meet this quintet, who are the representatives of the majority we're making the alliance with exactly?" he asked and he explained that. "The system lord it started with, Cronus, Lord Yu, Amaterasu and Camulus." he told him and O'neill gave him a nod to the news.

"I can take a guess here, but their hosts are all from earth, but there's two things in common between them now. But 1) they are from earth, the most powerful countries on earth, and the first happens to be your expertise. But in order starting our missions with Ra being accidental as well at the moment here, but him and Apophis: Egypt. Artemis: Greece, Amaterasu, that's Japan if I remember right, Yu: China and Camulus."

"He's from from of the european countries as a result now, but they and whoever asked to be on good terms with us and favored that treaty, we reactivated with them. But two things in common, but 1) they are from some of your favorite culture studies. When as an archeologist and 2) are all human in persona, earth born hosts. And 3) and far more importantly if you chose the quintet in particular now in this Danny, but these five."

"All have one thing in common, they're all enemies of Apophis, sure we know they're not gods, but it doesn't matter. We keep up the bargain, but..., alright. Daniel I want to hear your conversation between you, Ra and the quartet now. Because like I said whatever this is doesn't have me remembering anything in that fight." he said and then got a better look at him and said it with a stern tone as he looked at the exhaustion in him.

"Check that why the hell do you look like you haven't slept in a month, why does Teal'C look like he got into a severe fist fight and who is he. Tell me why the hell you look like this exactly, because just one night of rest is enough to tell me. That you're beyond exhausted right now, and why is Maybourne here exactly. Along with Mckenzie, Kinsey, and the duo and Makepeace is in handcuffs?" he asked and Daniel sighed then.

Before the meaning made itself clear at that, as he looked at him in shock at the wording, before he looked at Jack who paled at that remark. "How far back do you remember Jack?" he asked and O'neill crossed his arms. "Just after Sam recovered enough to be put on light duty after Jolinar jumped into her. And that ashrak tried to kill them both, Hammond put us on a one month leave and I was at my cabin at the time."

"Sam went to see her father, you were up in Saint Louis running research on something, after you dragged up doing a research battery on the sarcophagus. Which might explain why the quintet are here right now, I've seen uniforms like this on the priests. The ones that were in that movie on the kid after she got possessed by a demon." he said and Manneheim answered that as he looked at him carefully at that remark then.

"That movie was based of my own experience, I was possessed by a group of demons and the men standing before you. They are the trio that ran the exorcism on me, but the six of us are all friends of his parents." he told him and O'neill nodded as he went further. "I take it the man next to the quartet and his grandfather was their leader of their branch?" he asked and they all nodded to him as Daniel explained that to him.

"Yeah he is, Colonel Jack O'neill, meet Archbiship Arthur Hume, sir, this is my best friend Jack O'neill." he said and O'neill nodded to him and Hume gave a gentle nod in return. "But the last thing I remember I was in my cabin, heard a noise like a grizzly was getting ready to break in, went to check and then feeling like I got electrocuted, that night. But..." he started to say as a wave a dizziness shot through him ad he finished.

"Before you brought me here, how long has it been if you look like this and a few other things?" He asked and Daniel nodded as Janet checked the score and from his double to her and gave a nod. "He lost 5 years in his memories, just like I did right now, this is not the real Jack O'neill, at all, somebody made a big mistake here. Like me, they made a big damn mistake right now, Sirs." she said and Daniel held up his hand at that remark.

"I'm looking at the fact if he lost those years in his memories then the only missions he does remember is up to when Jolinar jumped into Sam and the ashrak. But the only books that were created are these ones that he does remember." he said and passing the first three from year one to him and season one and he looked at each one and nodded. "Yeah, that's all I remember, General, just these." he said, and they nodded to him then.

"Just these and the first two episode of season two, but nothing else, everything that has him beyond afraid at the fact you just busted him. Just made it clear now, he's inpersonating me, whoever he is at the moment as a result. But all I remember are the movie, the entirety of season one, including the pilot episode book, Artemis. And our close call in a portable DHD a few weeks later." he said and Daniel nodded to him then.

"Then you don't remember anything from after meeting Jolinar, and up to now, none of these episodes, or these books in between things?" he asked him as he showed him every episode and passed him the books from Prisoners into year 3 to year 5. And O'neill shook his head. "No, I don't remember any of this right now, but if we had the chance to start early enough I fix this in a heart beat, but if I joined the program just after it."

"By that I mean desert storm, yeah, I'd agree to working things out regarding them since all my adult life. It was defend against any and all enemies, foreign and domestic, and that includes my old department, but whatever he did to you he's screwed." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him firmly at that remark. "But you know best to follow the treaty." he said and O'neill nodded to answer him then at the news firmly at that.

"Yeah I did, since 1980, before you recruited me I knew it was best to follow that treaty, because I grew up with the treaty all my life. So we keep to the treaty and we're safe, and we get to advance, we don't and we have problems like this. But Apophis was truly the start of our problems with the renegades and we don't need further trouble. This soon after we stopped Ra from destroying the gate." he said with a bemused smile then.

"Said life adult life, I was born in 1957, I'm 25 in 1982 now, so add another 15 years to that and in 1997, I'm 40 now, so I grew up with that treaty all my adult life. But to me, why risk antognizing these guys exactly, you're just asking to making a bad situation worse by doing this. And guys, your lessons, I'm taking them to heart, as I knew all of you for six years as a result." he said and the sextet nodded with gentle smiles then.

"Nice touch Thor, and thanks rights now for bringing me back as the me he used to know, and to repeat your remarks General, but I can't believe he, or rather I. That side of me fell this far in my training, when this was beyond illegal right now. Or that he would do something this cruel to my best friend, all that's left of my team are us, Lou and Charlie. As Brown, Freeman, Reilly and Porro were killed as a result of them finding that bomb."

"Because someone framed me for attempted mutiny against the quintet we had that treaty with right now, as such right now, I don't give a damn what you think. To protect earth and our colony ring, we keep to the treaty and we're safe, we don't and we have this damn problem." He said with a low growl then as he slammed his fist into Jack's face at that and knocking him seven feet away from Daniel and Sarah firmly as he said it.

"Alright let me have it now, what did they do to you, if you arrested my double, or if this means what I think. He's not me at all, but one of them, because to name of all of the results you picked up in year one and I'm just naming them all off here. But the prototype GDO, the technology salvage after we freed the Tollan. You found us the second gate and the DHD that went with it at the time here, and finally now."

"Are the coordinates, and we brought back close to $50,000,000,000 in technology, medical and tactical knowledge. The works, as the psychosis turns into 'how is it that a scientist can get results and yet the U.S. military can't. Just what is he doing right that we are and why are the joint chiefs, Hammond and the President listening to him exactly?'." he asked, before he smiled coldly as he went further then at that.

"It was after you got taken as a host by Jolinar and nearly killed by that ashrak, that the demands for further results started pouring in the door. But we were on leave for a month at the time guys..., but..., oh you sick son of a..., Airmen restrain him!" O'neill snapped as he tore his shirt open and they saw a circular device and they nodded. "The aliens in the foothold, but before that was something else right now at the moment."

"These are the mimic devices, they framed you for attempted murder on Kinsey, but if this is not you at all then, I can guess. The scientists found a way to replicate the face masks from Darkman, before several dozen other things, just to get rid of Daniel." Sam told him and he nodded. "Daniel do it!" Hammond shouted as he dug into the sextet's heads till they started screaming in pain and he nodded firmly at that response.

"Jack, you said the last thing you remember was being at your cabin in Minnesota, before getting zatted, right, well looks we just got the reason why. To destroy our sextet, they framed you for multiple atrocities at the moment, not the least of which. Is setting it up to make it look like you condemned me to your worst living nightmare as a normal soldier." he said and O'neill said it sharply to that as he looked at his double in shock.

"They did what?!" he shouted at that remark. "Episode 5, season 2, we were on a planet designated P3R-636, and I was captured and sentenced to your worst nightmare. But what's even worse is this sick bastard was screwing around with demonology. And then it turned into medical emergency level V code red." he said and O'neill nodded as he socked Jack in the mouth as he turmed to Maybourne with a furious growl.

"You really expected to get away with this Maybourne, alright that's enough of this crap right now." he snapped at him and then turned to Denali. Who had a confused look on his furry face and he gave the cat a quick scratching on his head. And he immediately responded to his petting him and then said it. "It's alright boy, it's me, it's really me." he said and Daniel nodded to confirm that thought gently at that as he said it to Hammond.

"This is our Jack O'neill, Uncle George, Jack you better listen to this conversation, but here's the conversation we had over re-negotiation of the treaty. But our team, SG-1, is cut down the middle now, Teal'C and I are under Landry command. You and Sam under Hammond's now starting after he comes into the picture now." Daniel told him and he nodded to him firmly as he answered him then as he looked between the trio then.

"They had it out for you ever since Hathor, did they?" he asked sternly and Daniel nodded to him. "They did, but if we clone your alter ego and turn him into your twin brother, our you is my best friend and he's the side of you who's lost all seven of us for good now." he told him and O'neill nodded to him as he crossed his arms then. "Do it, once I join the crew, if you guys are here, I keep my friendship with the quintet in their generation."

"But my twin lost them all for good at this rate." he said and Picard quickly answered him then. "We're not our grandchildren, we're the version from this past century Colonel, my name is Major General Jean Pierre Luc Picard, I'm Daniel's other boss. But the four of us are covering both sectors now, Hank and I have Daniel and Teal'C. And George and Jacob have you and Sam." he said and O'neill saluted him then as he answered him then.

"Nice to meet you Sir, alright so what am I looking at if you choose me after Desert Storm, while my double gets arrested for framing me. And when I've been serving under you since since I was 36, but I know that treaty is our one chance, now. Of protecting our planet and colony ring, but if this is our price to pay, by acting like the Abydonians. To protect us and the colony ring, then so be it now and with that in mind now."

"Alright let me have it now, regarding this, if you spoke to our latest primary and the duo with him with Ra and Cronus dead. Before whatever came up next in that conversation happened buddy." he said and crossed his arms as he looked at the sextet in disgust then. "With the fact that the treaty was in order 11 years prior to my walking through that gate, I'd agree in a heartbeat this is the only way." he said and Hammond nodded.

"Said walk through, 18 months after you recovered from Segei and the heroin, right son?" he asked and O'neill nodded to confirm his opinions. " Sir, yes Sir, and sorry about the attitude, but that's the 'duty to your friends' catch here. Once I get taken on by you as my boss this soon after that, I'm not arguing with this as a result. But if we double me, then my clone is the one getting his but dragged before you at the moment."

"Like Daniel and Sam, I knew you for years at the time here, but as a result, you and General Carter are my bosses, if SG-1 is getting split down the middle now. And until Teal'C's added side plan comes to an end, we have his friend holding his spot. And on our version of the team, so second chance guys, if I got Sarah back, that's it. But this is me, before Charlie died playing around with my gun." he said and the quintet nodded to him.

"This is the real you, the you that was my best friend, before Segei at the time, buddy?" Frank Cromwell asked and he looked at him and smiled. "Yeah it's me alright Frank, I made a mistake and you paid the price for it at the time. Frank, looking at this now, I forgive you buddy." he said and Cromwell smiled in relief finally that they could start over. "Well here we go now." he said as he relaxed then gently at that remark.

 ** _"Are you sure this is a good idea, and what did Cronus's double mean by that remark to you, and General Hammond?"_** A different voice asked and Daniel explained that. **_"He meant that any planets not connected to the five of them were about to get dangerous, the further we go in planets. And the more we had to run caution now, but any like Jack got captured for something like that bomb."_**

 ** _"They sent to Boaz's planet now and_** ** _what Jack suffered last year would be the result now. But listen to me guys, the system lords meeting with us are offering us this one chance. Think about it, regarding what the price to pay regarding the Aschen was in that episode, well this is not like that. To continue serving and protecting earth, our colony ring,_** ** _we do monthly tribute to them."_**

 ** _"And they leave us to our vices, while we also deal with their renegades for them._** ** _In truth we are able to treat them like our world leaders and religious leaders, and make it clear we belong to them, with our abilities in mining now. We can protect earth, and by 1) offering a tribute to them, each member of the quintet we belong to, and of 50lbs, each of the Naquada, from there."_**

 ** _"We destroy their renegades and check on their protective planets and in exchange they leave us and our colony ring alone and to our day to day lives._** ** _Everyone for the sake of us acting as though we're everything we show on tv, from early portion of this century to the entire Star Trek franchise. This is our one chance, they will let us continue advancing in exchange for us."_**

 ** _"Us acting as one of their planets and starting in 1980, but if I know the NID it starts up again 1996, but we stick to the treaty. And we get to advance, we don't and we have things like this."_** he said and he heard a quick remark to that news, before he could say it however, Yu stood up and confirmed that gently. **_"Indeed he is very correct everyone, that was the warning, once you switch off planets."_**

 ** _"And from the races, the Tollan and the Tok'ra and to ones that don't belong to me, Cronus, Ra. Or my associates here, you must proceed with caution after that, but carry a smaller pendant like the medallions you wear around your necks."_ **he said and O'neill nodded. "Your pendant Catherine, so we wear these around our necks, when traveling to their planets now?" he asked and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"For you who are in the military, when you travel to our planets, once you switch from the sextet to us. But for a crime as heinous as what the renegade members of your other department did, and to my slave farm. That is enough that anyone gets captured by the system lords, they will be shown no mercy. For that cruel and such a barbarous action and they will suffer greatly for that."_**

 ** _"But so long as you keep up your end of this bargain between us, we have a lasting peace between us. And permanent protection as well, we will allow you to continue to advance and go about your day to day lives. The equipment needed to deal with the Jaffa of the renegades, training weapons and so on. We will give it to you for this, but in regarding Apophis's attack on earth."_**

 ** _"We must be notified before he attempts this so you can do this on our behalf as you are the strongest of the planets we share ownership now. But until that day you had your run in with Ra, we never knew just how far you advanced. Or at least we didn't at the time till O'neill exposed you to us, but you are our biggest weapon and asset against the renegades."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to that news.

"Well that answers that question, you guys destroyed a planet, just like the episode that had Daniel ending up in alternate reality?" he snapped and Kinsey swallowed hard at that and he nodded. "I see why Ba'al arrested you pal, and Daniel never did a thing for you, you deserved it for what you did to him. But you're not me, I would never, ever do that to my little brother." he said with a furious tone and Daniel nodded firmly to that remark.

"Slave farm, Daniel could you put these in order for me, since the others are this year and hadn't happened yet and won't now with the timeline reset." O'neill said and he quickly put the books from years one to three in order, before putting the aftermath to Euronda on top of them. "Season three the aftermaths are the catch now, but this one, was just after our run in with Aris Boch, towards the end of the season now."

"We had to use substitutes to fill in the holes of each team that lost it's members, and that introduced us to Andy now. We were on a mission to a planet called Adjo, but the virus got cross contanimated with small pox and you and I both got infected it by. Which left Andy and the guys left to take care of us and until Janet arrived at the time. But the blackhole and your mission in Desert Storm was hanging there at the time here."

"And like the elephant in the room, your double lost his temper as he misread it at the fact that Hammond told us the entire story, she never said anything. Daniel ended up with his appendix ruptering, before dad got the cure for the virus set up. But from there is the issues of the one step forward and two steps back catch here. But revealing the facts here, he, your double, ignored the fact they had something to hide."

"And until the truth got thrown in his face that the Eurondans are racial supremacists, like the lunatic racist that hated Cuba and his friend that owned the club. He hated their opponent for the very same reason." Sam told him and he nodded in disgust at the news. "Well back to the good cop/bad cop motif, I'm the bad cop, you're the good Daniel, until we bait him into telling us the truth." he said and Daniel smiled dangerously at that.

"Do it boys, pretend you're ready to make a deal with him until Sam reveals the added truth as he confesses to her and Daniel with the duo at the controls of the starfighters. But Jack, this time you got my permission to side with their opponents and destroy the bunker as we save more lives this way." Addison said and he nodded to orders. "Sir yes Sir, alright that's enough of this crap already, keep it going now, now that we got it."

"And season 5?" he asked and she crossed her arms. "That goes back to your remark on theories never being confirmed, we got a phone call by Stanislaw Wodeski. He found another crystal skull and was imersonating Quetzelcoatl's opponent of Zcatlipoca. Up to and including a serious reminder of when Daniel and I went werewolf. Ritual Cannibalism, and trust me seeing this we knew he lost his mind completely here at the time."

"And I thought the three of you had been killed when their version of Popo went off and wiped out the village at the time." she said and he nodded firmly. "Popo, the volcano?" he repeated and they nodded. "Yeah, the planet was just like Mexico when the Aztecs still ruled there, though now that we know Zcatlipoca was a Goa'uld. And he, Wodeski, was impersonating the goa'uld impersonating the most bloodthirsty of the aztec gods."

"That were there as a result, Jack, but like we said, and keep saying, to make it in this job, you got to be strong: physically, mentally and emotionally." he said and O'neill nodded to him. "What else happened if you dragged up Harlan exactly?" he asked and Daniel nodded to his double. "They created duplicates of us, but our robotic doubles, the first set were just like us, carrying everything about us as who we are now buddy."

"But the thetas were carrying all our worst attributes, if anything they were our alter egos. They slaughtered a jaffa planet call Eshat and my double, my good double, came to ask for help as we decided to destroy them, the thetas, all at once. But as a result the mystery revealed that these guys are now trying to discredit us and all the good we have done now." he said and O'neill nodded as he shifted books and came to next to last.

"And this one?" he asked and Daniel sighed. "If given the chance, would you have allowed me to get us a way to stop the replicators by catching us a human form one. That we can give Thor so he can create a weapon, an ancient weapon that can destroy them, and without an argument?" he asked O'neill nodded to him then. "I would, so what did Maybourne do this time if who is the new guy that we've been dealing with."

"If they went..., oh you got to be kidding me, you went to Nirrti, she's a biogeneticist, and..., Cassie, she wanted a better, stronger host?!" he said and Daniel said it in six words at that. "Yes, and she turned into Hathor." he said and O'neill nodded as he felt his heart lurch at the memory. "Me and Makepeace, she did what Hathor did to us and to a ton of marines, where's the guy that went to her?!" he snapped and Thor nodded to him.

As a flash lit up the room and before them stood Q's double on the tv show then and Daniel went to introductions at that. "Colonel Jack O'neill, meet Colonel Frank Simmons, and Simmons, this is the real Jack O'neill and trust me you just pissed him off." Daniel snapped at him and O'neill crossed his arms. "You're damn right he just pissed me off at the moment, you clearly never wanted to cross me buster, but let me get this straight."

"You decided to adapt our encounter with Hathor and combined it wth Nirrti when we found Cassandra, trying to create an army of Jaffa this way. And her price for this was by wanting a host she can alter and turn into a version just like Daniel?" he said slowly and Simmons swallowed hard at that. "If you think that, then you're clearly out of your god damn minds, without Teal'C that would kill them away, an innocent man was killed."

"And by the clone of his commander, you got these guys killing each other just to be picked for her army, but this is murder and attempted, you sick bastards. I don't care how long it takes, but the second Daniel makes general and you are screwed here right now, because he and I working hard. Just to shut down you sick bastards for good and I mean that Maybourne, Simmons." he snapped at them and Hammond nodded firmly.


	34. Return Of The Legend Part II

**Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings:** **For the Next few chapters Jack's alternate, year 1, self is seeing the amount of damage done as he sees what the added changes there are to the treaty. And with the strength of his friendship with his original team now. As he deals with his alter ego, the version in the show to the final episodes. Before the story switches from SGC to the Enterprise next, before the final episode of it.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the chapter four of the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before it hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969 now."**

 **I know this seems unfair regarding Jack and his being made out to be the bad guy here, but the episodes of his being around Maybourne now. What they didn't show regarding Hathor to when Daniel ascended now. Showed a darker side to his personality then was shown here. As this rewrites his episode arc and replaces it with joining with his own kind as the groups are segregated.**

 **Chapter 33: Discussions And Return Of The Legend Part II**

"Yes well, that just made it clear, that every sick, bloodthirsty ruthless idea you people ever used, he would never do any such thing here. But starting now, we got someone to keep you in line." he said sternly to that. "No kidding, the second Bauer dismantles my unit, I'm getting on the line with my best friend. And we and his team are making sure Maybourne helps us or it's getting barbecued." O'neill said and they paled at that news.

"How'a you find out about that exactly?" Kinsey asked quickly and O'neill crossed his arms. "How else, Daniel told me what my double did to completely destroy the reality. That he ended up in, all it takes is knowing you guys and your thinking strategies right now. That my double, is CIA/NID and to you, you do a chronic case of paranoia, that you do stunts like this, but Bauer is getting busted for that at the moment here."

"You really expect to get away with that at the moment here now, Daniel is SGA, they over see you at the moment, but my replacement in two years is Mitchell." he said and turned to Cam. "Cameron if they bring in some lunatic over these robots, do what you have to, just make sure that person get arrested. Or just gets the section 8 thrown at them, these guys are out of teir damn minds." he told Cam and he nodded to the orders.

"Thor, just clone me now, and get passed the abnormality would you, my double is NID, I'm SGC all the way and my best friend is SGA, but together. We're the team that is standing in these lunatics way for life, to protect earth this is the only way gentlemen. So get over it, I know your thoughts here, but why didn't you turn in this information. Into the joint chiefs, Hammond or even Sam's father?" he asked and Jack scoffed at that.

"And waste time while the beuracrats are sitting around, reading reports trying to figure out what to do. They don't know what's going on out there, but you should, you know what's like to be under fire." he said and O'neill crossed his arms. "You were not under fire, going by what this says that was a wargame at the time. Just to get you ready for the real thing at the moment that day." he said and he tried again at that remark.

"Lives were at stake." he said and O'neill countered that. "Who's lives, it seems all that Yu wanted to do was talk to him at the time. While he's just talking and playing board games, you got the hard part, but he never hurt him. Oh I see, you were afraid he'd turn him into a host just to get our defenses and two dozen other things. 'You' weren't trying to save him, but trying to save earth by neutralizing the threat to national security."

"But he never touched him, and aside from exhaustion, he gave him something to eat, real Chinese food." he said and Jack said it quickly to that. "We had to act now." he said and O'neill said it. "Why?" he asked and he sighed in annoyance. "It smells musty in here, like a beauracrats office." he said and O'neill said it with a warning tone to that remark as he looked from him to the others with a beyond stern look on his face at that.

"You have killed nearly 800,000,000,000 people and you have taken us to the brink of war." he said and Jack countered that remark. "We prevented war, or at the very least delayed it a good long time, the peace treaty was just a ruse. Just to give them breathing room and time to regroup." he said and O'neill quoted that with him with a stern tone as he answered him at that and they swallowed hard at that remark as he said it then.

"And so all alone you decided to dispose of the treaty." he said sternly and Jack said it for all of them. "We took the initiative, we did what had to be done." he said and O'neill crossed his arms. "What had to be done huh, for whom, why would a man, with a long and brilliant service, abandon the fundemental principles that he has believed in. And fought for all of his life?" he asked and his eyes narrowed as he said it sternly at that.

"Well I believe it's because of what these characters, all of them, did to your wife, and your family, your children." he said and Jack quickly said it to that. "Not true, that's not true." he said and O'neill went for the jugular as he answered that. "To avenge their deaths." he said and Jack looked at him with hate in his eyes. "You're a fool O'neill, history will look at you and say this man was a fool." he said and O'neill said it firmly.

"I'll accept the judgement of history." he said and Jack finished firmly. "When it becomes clear what the system lords have done, we will be vindicated." he said and O'neill shook his head. "What this new guy or what the system lords have or have not done yet is irrelevant." he said and that did it as Jack shouted it out at that as he looked at him with a stern look on his face as he waited for the designated response to that.

"Irrelevant, well than come with me, just check one of his bases and we'll see how irrelevant it is." he snarled and O'neill shook his head. "We're not going after anymore System lord bases or whoever this character's bases are, period. You're being sent back down to the lock up and we're on stand down till further notice. I wil permit you the dignity of retaining your command until the clock ends, the only other option here."

"Is placing you in the brig, and doing a captain's mast at the moment, and dragging your asses to D.C in disgrace." he said slowly as he waited and gave a nod. "Airmen take them back to the lock up, all of them, but my double and lock the damn door. But shut, locked and bolted, whatever Daniel told you to do, double it, Harper." he said and the captain nodded to the orders as the group dragged the sextet out of the room and he sighed.

"I think I've been hanging around you way too much, with the fact once I got into my rank I started sounding like you once my brother's grandson. And their grandkids started helping us in the final clean up, but we do multiple set ups like this. And someone is going to get shot if this keeps up right now." Daniel told him and he nodded to that. "Yeah that's an understatement, but once we reach these ranks we really got to step up."

"Does that prove I'm the real me at the moment though, Sam, I sounded like this when I learned Jonas went section 8, as you refused to return to earth. Before Connor did the same thing at the moment, Sis?" he asked and she nodded as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her in response at that. "Yeah that's you alright, but that's what I miss at the moment, you let us work without the argument at the time."

"Not that I blame you for the stern tone in your voice that day at the time, but Jonas's last straw was me, ever since dad made it clear he preferred guys like Daniel. Then to you, just to keep from having my heart broken twice, but you were my commander. And long before NID started shipping their guys here for missions. Jonas is another version to your alter ego." she told him and he nodded to her gently at the news as he said it.

"At the moment though you just broke up with him, and Daniel's your imprint, I'm not having my alter ego break your heart for a second time. Now that Jonas is dead, but that ten commandments is still as disturbing as it gets and to be honest. I rather it be quick and painless then that agonizing like what he did to that trio. Alright who the heck did that planet belong to anyway?" he asked and Lya answered thet one gently at that.

"The shield was the clue, but it was a protected planet, not the Nox, Asgard or Ancients, but our fourth, Colonel, that shield was our technology. And Daniel read it right, to get it working you need two generators, but that was the first test. But the second was by jury rigging a way to power the Dial home device, and you passed that test too. But given enough time and you'd know we were the races again." she said and he nodded to her.

"So you four are our comrades in arms at the time, had it not been for us accidentally running into you first, Lya. Just after Apophis tried to attack that creature and we met you and your family that day. We'd never have known you were one the quartet that they were afraid of at the time." he said and she nodded. "Wrong place, but right timing, you met us first and Thor told you, we were one of four." she said and he smiled at her then.

"Well at the moment, two commandments got broken in that situation, but 1) though shall not honor any gods before thyself and 2)Thou shall not kill. but there were 8 others I can tell you later but these two got violated so badly by Jonas. That Sam and I took his execution ourselves for a section 8, and killing his own team, aside from Connor." he said and she nodded to him sternly at the news as she answered him at that remark.

"Wodeski had such a case of that remark, that he needed psychiatric help, immediately, or be put down. But honestly, you both did the right thing, in both of these situations now, if he lost control of his faculties this severely he needed help. Or he needed to be put down, you saved many lives that day at the time, but remember. Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely, for this Daniel decided, instead of gods for them."

"You treated them like your country or religious leaders and the system lords agreed to that offer, so not gods, just treat them like the leaders of each of your religions." she told him and he nodded to her then. "Well that works better, but how Rabbi Goldberg takes this when he meets my double is anyone's guess right now, to answer that one. He's my childhood rabbi in Minnesota, General." he said and Hammond nodded to the news.

"Somebody better get this under control right now, but Archbishop Hume was mine Jack, he's the leader of the order my grandfather belonged to, I'm third generation Jesuit born. But at times the Jesuits had to take charge if someone ever got possessed, my counterpart here was the first ever recorded exorcism. And in the history of the Catholic Church, but his situation is our status." Daniel told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Let me take a guess, but all of you are Catholic right?" he asked and they nodded to him. "We are, but we got a few changes to make, but our: you, me, Lou, Charlie and the quartet, Catherine, Barbara and the others. The ones involved when you came into my life and vice versa that day. They, and we, are the ones that are getting our memories returned and on the first day on the job three weeks, before we head for Abydos now."

"And for the rest of our unit, Sam, Teal'C and Cam, they're the ones getting their memories the day Hammond yanked you out of retirement for a second time here. It's the day Apophis attacks the base, but it's rearranging things at the moment here." he said and O'neill nodded. "Okay so we and the guys, Shore, Storey, Meyers and your team, they and we get it back the day you arrived at the base, just as I arrive that day."

"SGC personnel, they get their's the day Apophid attacked the base and aside from NID, our generation is working on it. Alright show that conversation and tomorrow we can go through two or three meetings. Everyone, but the NID or any connected them lost their memories for good until you leave next year. But at the moment I want to see what this conversation is going to be at the moment if you guys were that irritated at the time."

"That the trio are confirming Daniel's revelation and we got a chance, but this is a small price to pay for survival, we know they're not gods. But we are loyal only to the eight, but our primaries are the quintet, so that's that." O'neill said and he nodded to him. "Yeah it was after saying this, that our fans thought this was a really good idea now, as in our timeline, this got us into a war none of us wanted at the time here now."

"But if we'd known, none of this would have happened, but your double lost his mind just after Hathor came into the picture, Jack." he said and O'neill nodded to him. "Okay, go ahead and do it, because it's better knowing and scared then unsuspecting and jumped. And because you didn't have enough information, but we gave them that information by the tv show we created." he said and Daniel nodded as he activated the story for him.

 ** _"Before you say it, think about it carefully, you been wondering what goes on for years ever since, our tv show and the movie filled in the blanks you the Goa'uld are real now. But look at it carefully, do you want to kept in the dark, or do you want to know what it is we're protecting you from?"_** he asked and he heard a sigh at the remark as Mark repeated his statement as he quoted it then.

 ** _"In truth we want to know why we lost our friends and comrades, but on the other hand, we don't._** ** _But then we were happier not knowing, but better knowing and scared, then unsuspecting and jumped. Because we didn't know whoever provoked the system lords, now had them, the human form replicators. And thirty five other dangers on our heads at the time."_**

 ** _because the NID can't understand it. That the more they try to protect earth, the more they piss off these dangers now."_** ** _From the looks of this, had O'neill never been reactivated earth would be protected altogether, Ra would need never have know how strong we are. Apophis would never have attacked_** ** _and earth would be safe from every danger you came across right now."_**

 ** _"So where we're concerned, yeah we want to know the truth, but if the shows and books are the ways, the movies that's fine._** _ **So through the shows and the movies, the ones focused on my sister and her friends we learn what happens in the job, in our present. And we learn what the far reaching impact to the NID and Jack's decisions caused, in**_ _ **the future as my great niece."**_

 _ **"She never wants anything to do w**_ _ **ith the Nova members, and his grandson being one of them, as my niece, Will, Lou and Daniel's families.**_ _ **But with his grandson as a result of what he did here in the present, either to Daniel, or Steven, and as he said the connection has been severed here in the present. And nothing he does can change it,**_ _ **as their families had been enemies."**_

 _ **"As my sister was listening to her heart, rather then her head since we were kids ourselves now, okay got it."**_ he repeated at that and they nodded to that gently. **_"Are you sure this is a good idea, and what did Cronus's double mean by that remark to you, and General Hammond?"_** A different voice asked and he explained that as O'neill crossed his am at that as he listened carefully to thr remark then.

 ** _"He meant that any planets not connected to the five of them were about to get dangerous, the further we go in planets. And the more we had to run caution now, but any like Jack got captured for something like that bomb they sent to Boaz's planet now._** ** _And what Jack suffered last year would be the result now, but listen to me guys, the system lords meeting with us are offering us."_**

 ** _And this one chance, t_** ** _hink about it, regarding what the price to pay, regarding the Aschen was in that episode, well this is not like that. To continue serving and protecting earth, our colony ring, we do monthly tribute to them. And they leave us to our vices, while we also deal with their renegades for them._** ** _In truth we are able to treat them like our world leaders and religious leaders."_**

 ** _"And we make it clear we belong to them, with our abilities in mining now, that makes it easier. We can protect earth, and by 1) offering a tribute to them, each member of the quintet we belong to. And of 50lbs, each of the naquada, we destroy their renegades and check on their protective planets and in exchange they leave us and our colony ring alone and to our day to day lives."_**

 ** _"Everyone, listen to me right now, but for the sake of us acting as though we're everything we show on tv. And from early portion of this century to the entire Star Trek franchise. This is our one chance, they will let us continue advancing in exchange for us acting one of their planets. Starting in 1980, but if I know the NID it starts up again 1996, but we stick to the treaty."_**

 ** _"And we get to advance, we don't and we have things like this."_** he said and he heard a quick remark. "We turn into a cross between the Nox and the Tollan, sure we're non violent people, but we will defend ourselves if we have too at the moment. But years of war and suddenly just after whatever war it was, that comes to and end. And things change after that, yeah I prefer that." he said and Daniel nodded as they heard a man.

Before he could say it however, Yu stood up and confirmed that gently. **_"Indeed he is very correct everyone, that was the warning, once you switch off planets. And from the races, the Tollan and the Tok'ra and to ones that don't belong to me, Cronus, Ra. Or my associates here, you must proceed with caution after that, but carry a smaller pendant like the medallions you wear around your necks."_**

 ** _"For you who are in the military, when you travel to our planets, once you switch from the sextet to us. But for a crime as heinous as what the renegade members of your other department did, and to my slave farm. That is enough that anyone gets captured by the system lords, they will be shown no mercy. For that cruel and such a barbarous action and they will suffer greatly for that."_**

 ** _"But so long as you keep up your end of this bargain between us, we have a lasting peace between us. And permanent protection as well, we will allow you to continue to advance and go about your day to day lives. The equipment needed to deal with the Jaffa of the renegades, training weapons and so on. We will give it to you for this, but in regarding Apophis's attack on earth."_**

 ** _"We must be notified before he attempts this so you can do this on our behalf as you are the strongest of the planets we share ownership now. But until that day you had your run in with Ra, we never knew just how far you advanced. Or at least we didn't at the time till O'neill exposed you to us, but you are our biggest weapon and asset against the renegades."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to that news.

 ** _"Well you heard it here everyone, we keep up our end of the bargain and we have permanent protection from the quintet after that as one of their owned planets. But 1) we pay tribute to them every month in the amount of 50lbs ach of Naquada, 2) we take out their renegades for them. And 3) we check on their slave farms. And rescue the slaves from any renegades that try to make them."_**

 ** _"Or us worship them, we_** ** _keep this up and earth is protected from attack by the Goa'uld for good now. And aside from the renegade system lords the others hold the treaty. And we have a lasting peace between us for life after that, I know to some in the military this is a ruse. But that's just chronic paranoia talking the ones standing before are telling us the truth."_**

 ** _We are the strongest of the planets thry encountered, we could be a very good weapon._** ** _And very strong asset to them as a result in their eyes, that we can do their dirty work for them in neutralizing their renegade system lords for them. But we stick to our treaty and no antagnizing them and they leave earth and our colony ring alone after that I also made the request of not gods."_**

 ** _"And they agreed to have us treating them like our religion leaders, and they agreed to that too."_** he said and O'neill nodded to the news. "Well that works nicely right now, just our religious leaders." he said and Daniel nodded as they heard a gentle response. **_"So we stick to the treaty and they leave us alone and let us advance, the majority that had nothing to do with the reason we lost 180 people."_**

 ** _"We don't and we have things in a war none of us wanted, yeah I agree with you. But this is a small price to pay for protecting us earth humans. But population control and we get to advance, and by way of spreading it out over several planets._** ** _Ones that are uninhabitated, as we each take two to four each of every animal that is going extinct_** ** _with us to each planet."_**

 ** _"And ones matching our_** ** _ecosystems in, 20% of live stock in every livestock we use for food. And our highest prized crops that we use for food to and we got our planetary life going as normally as possible. But that is a great idea Dr. Jackson."_ **the voice said and he smiled at that remark. ** _"Yeah we agree with him, that's a great idea, we continue advancing, we start preventing injuries."_**

 ** _"By having settings on our guns that are either in stun mode. And or kill and we even create laser tag weapons just like the intars we saw on your tv show. And their franchise, and until the gate gets decommissioned finally now."_** Another voice said as they heard 30 other murmers of agreement then. "Small price to pay for us protecting earth, but yeah that works better then our first year at the moment."

"By that I mean sacrifice, human sacrifice and instead our price to pay is by using one of our mining planets to give this a tribute. And we do what we had been doing in exchange for them leaving us alone, we just add a shipment of Naquada to it. So that's the idea, we check on their slave farms, like the one my double and the others destroyed." O'neill said as he said it as he named off the key points in the treaty they were underlining.

"Tribute of the naquada, of 50lbs, each, to the quintet, every month on the same day, and we do what we have been by destroying their renegades. As Apophis being the start of that now, he's the first to go now at the moment here right now. What are the numbers we destroyed since, ever since Hathor came into the picture." O'neill said smiling sternly as he crossed his arms and Daniel grabbed the list and gave it to him.

"Cronus and Ra were a mistake, and the others on purpose, yeah okay got it, these are the ones we're destroying at the moment." he said, looking at each name and then saw Daniel's detailed analysis on each one and shook his head in bemusement. "Sheesh people can't you take a hint, mess with us and you end up dead, seriously." he said and Daniel gave a nod and he nodded with a bemused smile on his face then at this.

"These characters chose to test us while you were MIA, the added trio were here on earth and I found all of them at the time here. My compatriots that found Hathor found out the hard way that my theory of cross pollenization of ancient cultures were directly bang on. But just after finding Seth, I found Osiris and his queen Isis, it's the Stewart expedition, that was where my other mentor came into it." he said and O'neill looked at Jordan then.

"And the duo?" he asked and he explained that. "My girlfriend Sarah Gardener and my best friend from college, Steve Raynor, this guy next to Jared. This is Kevin Bishop, but the trio are just like Anna and me Jack, we and Robert Rothman. We were a team in college, two time winners in the scholastic decathlon at the time." he told him and he nodded as he looked between the quartet gently with a warm smile then.

"Nice to meet all of you, but trust me, whatever you feel about me right now, it's on him guys, but Daniel was my responsibility on duty. We solve this problem and that takes care of that as a result, but I'm finding out who framed me here. Daniel keep it going what else was said here now." he asked and Daniel pushed the conversation further as he crossed his arms then as O'neill listened to the conversation carefully at that.

 ** _"Alright every country involved in the program, and the ones that aren't, with the fact. That we need your approval, it's we're doing a vote on this before we get started. So with that now, we're going to the voting right now, so all for this treaty and changing the past to fix our future, say Aye."_** Daniel said and knew they nodded and he heard multiple voices say it in unison at the voting then gently.

 _ **"Aye!"** _they all said together and Sam finished it then at the vote. **_"All opposed?"_** she asked and they got no response as the IOA nodded. ** _"Alright the motion has passed, we create the treaty now."_** Clinton said and the trio nodded, looking at Jack's double and the look of desperation on his face then the five former presidents. And Clinton's future replacement nodded as Hayes said it for them as he looked at him sternly.

 ** _"You got something to say Colonel, because you're the only one doing a deal with the devil._** ** _To do gods work, us it's a gentle treaty to save our entire race, and your ways are its one step forward/two steps back. With Daniel and his team, their efforts are actually getting us some progress done right now. But he found a way, just_** ** _to make sure all three races survived by doing a deal."_**

 ** _"With five of the 30 system lords in the grouping."_** he said and before he could answer, Daniel scanned the assembled grouping at that. Watching his movements, O'neill's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "You're waiting for the attempted assault right now as attempted assassination of you and every president. The U.N. members of the program and joint chief or officer in the room." he said and the group all nodded to him.

"Yeah, if I was a Jedi, I'm waiting for the attack, so I can protect the group, as they get taken by their own shots and attempted murder now. But my joining the ancients, that resulted in me becoming like them, I'm of ancient descent. But watch this buddy, if you thought I was beyond valuable regarding my knowledge in cultures was good. Well it just became invaluable with my skills now." he said and O'neill smiled firmly at that remark.

 ** _"Ah no, not again, everybody get down!"_** he shouted and the entire group ducked as he threw up his force-field in front of the assembled grouping as the bullets hit it, bounced off and they heard several thunks at that. ** _"Attempted assassination for the third time in a week, alright take this man and his associates away. And they're being locked in the sub basement of this facility until the timeline reset."_**

 ** _"The detention cell maximum security you_** ** _got Daniel's orders when he gave them to you, double it."_** Jacob snapped and they nodded. "So to keep things going in their way, they're willing to kill all of you." O'neill snapped in shock at that and looked at the sextet coldly at that. "You people need a serious stay in mental health, I knew you were desperate to protect earth, Harry, but this is going too far, you lunatics."

"General Carson, once my twin suffers that crash, you better do him in the full scale, but I need to talk to Jason and Frank. But these lunatics, need a more severe psychiatrist, then Mckenzie, if he's as mentally imcompetant as they are right now." he told him and Carson nodded to the recommendation sternly as Daniel rested his hand his back. "Too late, I know this is the you that was willing to give it a second chance, but your clone."

"He's the one getting the entire thing and Jason's direct opinions to me as you go through your rehab gently, kid. But once out of the hospital, you're working at the SGC after that son, I promise you that." Carson said and he smiled in anticipation then at the news. "No more transfers, no more missions out in the more dangerous areas of the planet, and most importantly, I'm not away for weeks and months on end now."

"I can watch my son grow up finally, and head off that mistake before it happens now finally. In truth, General, Omac, Mam, I'd give anything to have my family back, but I guess you chose a reset if you said that. That's what we're doing in addition to a new treaty with the majority, we reset our timeline?" he asked and they nodded to him. "I figured you were going to say that and gave your vote for you, Jack, Sarah said it too."

"You have your family in one piece, she wants a timeline reset now as well, to fix what happened now, as does Tom." Daniel told him and he smiled in delight. "No need to sell my soul here, I want this right now, so do it, guys, do it, reset the timeline." he said and they nodded in understanding as they heard Mark's shout to Jacob. "I take it you were in shock, they tried to kill Sam and your father?" he asked and Mark nodded to him then.

"I was, I knew they were desperate to keep this up, but attempted murder on live tv." he said and Jack nodded to him firmly at that remark then. _**"What the hell was that about dad?"**_ he heard from Mark and he explained that **_"They'd much rather keep things like they are now and to them it's the act of doing a deal with the devil._** ** _To do god's work, but they're taking the initiative to keep us alive."_** he said and he heard an immediate response, this time to Daniel at that news.

 ** _"Well if that doesn't make it clear that the NID prefers their way to yours bro, nothing ever does, Dan. Because that's three times in the side of a week, just so they're making it sound as if_** ** _you're a megalomaniac here!"_** They heard his son shout to Daniel over the comm-line and they nodded as they grabbed the ten soldiers and Jack and got them out of the room as Ford got down to business then.

 _ **"I take it that was the last and final test to catch the NID before they tried to assassinate anyone else after Jack was framed for Kinsey's murder?"** _Carter asked and they nodded as he answered him. **_"Yeah it was and as a result at the moment this was just to prove their psychosis was clear. The targets were me, the president, the joint chiefs and the base leaders, as well as the trio"_**

 ** _"As you saw the lengths they were willing to go too, to_** ** _go their own way in this, but that proves the point to what caused Maxwell to flip out at the time after he violated the treaty in their future."_** he said before the guard that grabbed one of the them came running in then as he answered him. "Whoever just tried to kill you in particular, they must have been connected to Picard's remark on the show."

"But if Maxwell killed 650 people, he must be like the NID at the moment, though that's true, they definitely see you as a threat to their plans of protecting earth here." O'neill said to that response and he nodded to him then. **_"That wasn't just any officer in the NID that tried to attack you, that was Maxwell's ancestor Colonel."_** he said and they nodded, as Daniel sighed as he nodded to the trio then at that.

"Ancestor, from our century, General Picard said he was your boss, though that's true then..." he said turning to look at the sextet and they nodded to him and he nodded in shock to that. "We're who you think, Jack, I'm William Kyle Riker, this is James Geordi La Forge, and the rest of our crew. The seven of us, the unnamed guards and so on, are the ancestors of the next generation cast." he told him and he nodded in shocked disbelief.

"So if you're the characters in the future's grandparents then..., you're not serious, the shield they had was really based off our radios, just without the cord connected to it. So the Romulans, the Cardassians, are they, in our century, the Goa'uld. The Vulcans and the Romulans, in our century are..." he said slowly and looking at the quartet and they all nodded to him and he nodded as he tried to process what he just figured out.

"You got to be kidding, the Cardassians are the whatever century version of the system lords?!" O'neill said in shock at that news and he nodded. "Yeah we're the origins of their tv show, we give the origins of their stories, they show long term consequences." he told him and he nodded as he crossed arms at that. "So you had the same fight with my double Picard had with Maxwell?" he asked and Hammond nodded to answer him.

"The conversation went word for word, but like the administration that sent my grandson after Maxwell. George had the entire argument and counterargument with your double, Vidrine and West, Jack." Picard told him and he nodded bemused to the news. "You can call me that, Sirs, that's fine, though I know Generals Landry and Hammond, until now. I never met General Carter, or you, so French American?" he asked and Picard nodded.

"I am, but second in command of the new network we're creating, but to protect Danny from these lunatics he's under our command. The things that did damage to your relationship, they're being fixed. But years 9 and 10, that's when both departments combine together." Picard told him gently at that remark and he nodded in agreement to that remark as he did comparisions then to what he just heard between both tv shows.

"So the caveman plague, your trip to the CIA version of the SGC, the Borg are their version of the more dangerous version. And of whatever enemy that Thor and his fellow Asgard are dealing with and so on. Even Shelby had an origin story in you, young lady, if you are Sam's younger counterpart and she's a female version to Will?" he asked and Jenny nodded to him with a slight smile at the gentle, caring look in his eyes.

 ** _"Well you heard it here everyone, Ben Maxwell was NID born, and he, like the others, are suffering the very same psychosis. And you heard the argument and counter argument on that episode. So with that in mind now, I think we all agree these guys need to be prosecuted before they kill anyone else."_** he said and they heard multiple tones of agreement as he looked at the trio

And nodded to the five presidents then and they nodded to him. **_"Maxwell, as in Captain Benjiman Maxwell, on the tv show?!"_** he heard from Robby Crusher and they nodded. **_"One and the same, as we said the male bloodline is where your names are coming from. In the case of Deanna, and Beverly, human, earthborn last names, in the future it's turning into the same as the Starwars movies._**

 ** _"So as a result, it's earth human, and alien mate, of both genders, as to that now._** ** _The episodes are getting slightly updated here, but I bet you wondered who would have been Tasha's match if she survived the blast Armus gave her, huh?"_** Sam said and knew they nodded to him then. _**"We did, but from the way she's looking at Daniel, if he was his grandson, I think she made her choice now."**_

 _ **"If Will married a woman of two different planets as well."**_ Crusher said and they nodded as Ford switched subjects at that remark as they got started. **_"Alright, with the fact everyone from the General and Dr. Langford's age groups have their memories reactivating the day. That the Jacksons move to the country, the vote is passed regarding this now and we do it again, but seven years."_**

 ** _"Just before we come across each other again, but will the three of you remember this, when we meet in the past though, my lords and lady?"_** Ford asked and Camulus answered him then as he went over it carefully at that demonstration then gently. _**"Yes, we will wait until the start of the 8th decade in last century, we keep to the agreement as we wait for you to make contact with us."**_

 _ **"By sending each of us a shipment into our corresponding drop off points,**_ _ **just choose the area, and our jaffa will meet you there. But who was the president of your mid 7th decade in all your countries?"**_ he asked and Ford moved forward at that as he said it at that. **_" I was, in order it was me, then Jimmy Carter, Ronald Reagon, George Bush, Bill Clinton and at the current moment the vote."_**

 ** _"For the next is between Bill, George's son or Henry Hayes."_** he said and they nodded. "Best we told him that anyway, so they know who the presidents we served over the year." O'neill said smiling gently. _**"Then we wish to meet with every country ruler before we establish this treaty so everyone agrees with this. And we will leave your colony ring and your planet alone, but we do this finally now."**_

 _ **"And in the way you decided on, so our: that is Yu, myself and Camulus, but our memories don't return. Until 1979 just after the birth of your Christianity god's son."**_ Amaterasu said and they nodded. **_"I think she means the Christmas holidays Gerry, but just after the Christmas holidays. And the start of the new year after our kids are back in school."_** Clinton said and he nodded as O'neill started laughing.

"Christianity god's son, good word for it, if that doesn't translate till after the christmas holidays and the new year nothing ever does right now. Then again, I'm Irish Hebrew, and to me, the previous holiday held more weight that month. But us in the stargate program military, the missions are suspended until after the new year." he said and Hammond chuckled as he remembered him like that as Ford answered her at that.

 ** _"Agreed, your memories don't return until 1980 and we have our's the day my friends, the Jacksons, move to the states. So give us six years to have things set up and we do this in a better way then we do now at the moment, but you're going to know we started using the gate again. Once you have your Jaffa bumping into my head team on every planet at the same time every month."_**

 ** _"And at the same time to collect the bounty, so_** ** _the establishment of the treaty is we send each of you. The five of you, 50lbs, each, of Naquada, deal with your rogue system lords and track down the ones you lost track of. Any alien technology we find by scientists like Machello we destroy it. Before it infects us, the Tok'ra, or you, and we check on your farms,_** ** _while at the same time."_**

 ** _"And we deal with our rogue department, and as for Ba'al, he tries to reset the time-line at the moment._** ** _Though we just did it already, and he's getting it by the gas chamber for that, but said gas chamber for your kids is the symbiote poison. Is there a reason for why Sokar was after Apophis, after my team neutralized his attack on earth?"_** he asked and they nodded to the suggestions.

 ** _"We were getting ready to take up the issue of Daniel's custody arangements with you. Especially since we have a few problems, Daniel's only family are adoptive._** ** _But here's the truth, regarding that and into why he was an orphan all this time, but Ballard though he refused to adopt him. He then refused to allow the joint chiefs of our generation the right to decide his future."_**

 ** _"And that's including his teacher, we spent 22 years looking for him, but every time we had a lock. Ballard had him moved somewhere else, claiming he didn't want him just to forget Claire."_** Matheson said and he nodded. "There a reason why the hell he did that exactly, better yet pal, why did you do that exactly?" he said turning around to look at Ballard sternly at that and Jacob tapped his shoulder and he nodded.

"Yeah I got it, but I'm just as annoyed at him as you are right now, General, whatever the change is going to make the difference here right now. But at the moment, that still crossed a line, but let me guess, he didn't want Daniel just to forget you. Doctors Jackson, and though he didn't adopt him, he refused to let anyone else to?" He asked and they nodded as they heard Addison say it to Ford gently, but firmly at that.

 ** _"So here's a question for you, would you, as the government leaders, allow a man with a questionable sanity. And crazy theories that never got proven, decide the future of the man that grew up to be the salvation of the entire planet?"_** Addison asked him and he crossed his arms as they heard multiple shouts of 'no' come over the radio at that as O'neill thought it over at that remark.

"Your theories kept getting proven repeatedly over the years here, said proven was your theory on how old your expertise culture really was. While Hathor proved your cross pollenization in ancient cultures theory true, after your older peers found her in a Mayan temple." O'neill said to him and he nodded as he heard Raynor answer him. " ** _Said proven, are we talking the crystal skull, and your debate with Sam and Janet."_**

 ** _"Over the fact that though your theories are true, that's including the one focused on Hathor. And after two members of our grouping were killed by her at the time. His weren't and said psychosis is over your parents and you not moving on from your mother?"_** Raynor asked in an undertone to Daniel and he nodded and Ford nodded firmly as he answered him then gently at that question.

As O'neill shook his head head at that question then. **_"No, I would never, ever allow a man with his sanity like this choose the decisions._** ** _Regarding a child who was just recently orphaned at the time, when the ones that had full rights to raise him are the friends of the family. But president over rules supreme court judge, as does the senate, if it's being changed during the next round."_**

 ** _"Just bring it straight to me, so we make that change in the case. In regarding Dr. Jackson's future at the moment, and he's in your custody, Jacob, George."_** Ford said and he nodded to him as Sam switched subject then at that firmly. **_"Alright here's the next question, but we take it you didn't know Sokar was back, and you were relieved we were the ones dealing with Apophis."_**

 ** _"Just before we took out Hathor and Seth at the time, right."_** Sam asked and the trio nodde to her as Yu answered that. "They were letting us do their extermination of this group of renegades for them so they don't have to do it?" O'neill repeated and he nodded. _**"Yes indeed, we didn't realize Sokar was back on the loose at the time. That you did this, and instead of us being the ones to deal with him at the time."**_

 _ **"Sokar decided to do it for us at the time, but as you annihilated three in the side of 2 1/2 years, one by accident, as he was part of our quintet. Then that was enough to make an impression on us. As we decided to leave you alone after that, while creating the treaty with you. But this time it's for real, the last time it was to add you to the protective planets treaty, well this one is real."**_

 _ **"We're not calling bluffs we know you have the technology and you can easily best us in abilities now. So with that in mind, we go to a compromise now and we will leave earth alone and your colony ring alone. And in exchange for you doing our job of destroying our rebellious system lords for us, the shipments and checking our farms."**_ Yu said and she nodded to him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Regarding the treaty, for real this time, Apophis was offering your technology, training weapons, your ship and several other things. With the fact you know we met the Tok'ra long before we met you, so this way, when we come across your enemies's Jaffa. We got a way to disable without complete neutralization now."_** Daniel asked and he nodded as O'neill smiled at that suggestion then gently.

"So in exchange for us doing their dirty work for them, they're giving us the technology that we can disable their Jaffa without killing them anymore now?" O'neill asked and they nodded. **_"You don't have to worry about training in their power we can do that, but my children have access to all my fleet. So between me and the the quintet that helps now at the moment."_** Egeria told him and he nodded to the news.

"Well I'm also doing that twice, I created you as the Tok'ra, but friends always, my lady." Daniel said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his smiling. **_"I am relieved you told me that, but Hathor had an enemy in me for 5 millenia. And I locked her in the sarcophagus and that Mayan temple. But all things considered everyone of your theories was correct, we created your cultures, the fights."_**

 ** _"The struggles, everything that you proclaimed is just that, it's all true my friend."_ **she said and he nodded as he pulled her into a hug then. "Well with the fact we re-do the timeline, I know your theories are true. But tracking down everything that connected to your cast out system lords. We got to find it and fast, but Hathor, that's my next question, regarding his explanation to us, over that device she used on me."

"Was what Daniel told us, regarding your mates and use of that drug Hathor used on us true?" O'neill asked and she nodded. ** _"Indeed it is, but what I just saw, he acted on being the double agent, but he never knew, nor did you. That I am, in your words, the only good queen bee in the group, Hathor is my enemy. And I locked her in that Mayan temple, before Ra forced me into hiding at the time here."_**

 ** _"Like you said, my enemy's enemy is my friend, well I am that enemy to Hathor and Ra, Areanea made it clear it to her, after he told me everything. That if you don't destroy her, then they will and they meant every word of it, Colonel. But your clone, your twin, if you are downstairs with Daniel, then your twin. He can act as the now slowly turning maniac we thought you were till now."_**

 ** _"Daniel best do this in the conference room, and Doctor blood test, but we need to discuss this. If this is the real Jack O'neill, then we got trouble, because this is as if you had Anubis infecting someone on the base. And you not knowing who's clean of him and who is not until they start acting out violently now in that."_** she said and Jacob covered his eyes as he answered her at that remark.

"Egeria what kind of bond did Yu have with you exactly, if he wanted you as part of the agreement?" he asked and she smiled. _**"At times I spawned for him, but we are old acquaintances, like Cronus was in traveling. And when he was dealing with needing a peace keeper I came along, but in truth, my greatest enemies. They are all from Egyptian deities, every system lord you destroyed from there."**_

 ** _"I was hard pressed to destroy them all, including Isis and Hathor, but their enemy was me, so every system lord from Egypt. Minor goa'uld or queen you found or neutralized from there, I was determined to neutralize them all. Ra created my building blocks in my children's life, but you were first born, Selmak. You were the key to bringing me back now."_ **she said and he nodded to her at that.

"So would you approve of my pretending to be his minor and Daniel being his Lo'taur, before we bring you back at the moment?" he asked and she nodded to him. **_"Indeed I would Jacob, you are my military leader, but half of us are on our new planet. When in our colony ring, the others here on earth, but as you're still running missions at times, if you mentioned Setesh, and you were right too."_**

 ** _"Setesh had a very high price on his head and was still hiding on earth somewhere. Just after the others left the planet and took their bounty with them, Osiris and Isis were locked in a sarcophagus and dumped in the river."_** she said and Daniel nodded. "For your double, he didn't know what to make of his real name till I told him his human name and they started doing that ever since."

"But Seth was hiding here on Earth and this was the part I told the duo after Dr. Jordan was killed in the explosion. And I found Isis's Jar on the shelf, after the curator lead me to the storage room, reading the inscription, I realized I just found another one. But Seth tore his original host up, put him in canopic Jar, locked them in his sarcophagus and dumped it in the Nile." he explained and O'neill nodded bemused as Sam nodded then.


	35. Return Of The Legend Part III

**Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For the Next few chapters Jack's alternate, year 1, self is seeing the amount of damage done as he sees what the added changes there are to the treaty. And with the strength of his friendship with his original team now. As he deals with his alter ego, the version in the show to the final episodes. Before the story switches from SGC to the Enterprise next, before the final episode of it.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 80 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the chapter four of the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before it hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969 now."**

 **I know this seems unfair regarding Jack and his being made out to be the bad guy here, but the episodes of his being around Maybourne now. What they didn't show regarding Hathor to when Daniel ascended now. Showed a darker side to his personality then was shown here. As this rewrites his episode arc and replaces it with joining with his own kind as the groups are segregated.**

 **Chapter 35: The Return Of The Legend Part III**

"Osiris was the one we never heard of before, before you mentioned Seth right after that." Sam said and Hammond nodded to that remark. "Now that name I recognized, but seriously if it's not one goa'uld system lord it's another. But first Ra and Apophis, and now Seth and Osiris, but these characters don't know when to quit. And every time we end up in the middle of it every single time at the moment." he said and she hid a smile to that.

"I wasn't expecting to hear that when you told us we found another one this time by your friends, Daniel, and this time said one is the brother of the system lord. That I neutralized this time, but hearing your vast amount of knowledge on these guys. This is more then helpful right now." she said and Jacob nodded with a chuckle at that. "Like I said your knowledge is more valuable in these areas, but hearing that now."

"It's enough that your ways of putting these things in scientific research, were interesting at the time, but hearing our latest system lord running loose somewhere on the planet. Was now the brother of the one we just killed the year before was a bit too much, before you told me we had two running loose, although Isis was killed in transit." Hammond added and O'neill covered his eyes at the news then as Jacob answered Egeria then.

"That was why I keep coming to them for help in tracking down every egyptian deity system lord, barring Ra in the next timeline Egeria. But Daniel's my best bet for finding every single one, but the archeological duo that released her ended up dead. Knowing you hated her, we decided to make it clear when Areanea caught her. Saying if the SGC don't destroy her then we would at the time." he said and she nodded as he went further.

"Which I did by throwing her in the liquid nitrogen tank, when she tried to use that hand device on Sam, before Sam checked on Areanea, alright got it. Although where the hell she got the liquid nitrogen is beyond me here, but if you get splattered by that stuff. And that's going to kill you by freezing you solid, I saw this on a movie once. But liquid metal verses liquid nitrogen, one bullet and it's done." O'neill said and Jacob chuckled to that.

"From what Areanea told me, once she captured you, you were in tanks and put into cryogenic suspension. But you ended up in a facade, but you're right at the moment, with them understanding this kind of thing. That temperature your double ended up in was enough to kill the little bastard she infected him with at the time. As for Daniel's offer, regarding them leaving us alone, as they gave us their knowledge of their enemies."

"Apophis offered the same thing, but your ways are far more apetizing in this area, but be a while, before we clone you a new symbiote host and you're bringing us back." he said and she nodded to him in understanding and O'neill nodded. "What did he want in exchange right now, if you say that?" he said and Daniel shook his head. "A new host." he said and O'neill nodded slowly and answered him at the news then at that remark.

"A host, and everything that the quintet or 8 are offering us, but in his eyes what he wants in exchange is a host. All that?" he said skeptically as Daniel flashed up his conversation with him and he nodded to him. "A host, all that, well you know what I say to that Apophis, go to hell." he said with a stern growl and Garshaw nodded in approval. "Indeed, now you understand in this, I see and saw this as good exchange now."

"I don't care I'm half human now, so long as I never lost my baby, or she lost me this was better then death right now. Jolinar knew what I wanted and gave her life to save Sam's, but that unlocked the door for me, and she used that. Just to save Daniel's soul from what your double did to him, but in the field, I'm your boss Jack." Jacob said and he nodded as Garshaw finished that remark sternly as she looked at his double.

 ** _"A single human life is worth so much you would risk a war with another renegade?"_** she asked, repeating Apophis's remark and he nodded. "That's right, that's why they call us the good guys, doc let me know when he dies." his double said with a cold blooded look on his face at that remark. "Ignore him, Garshaw, if this was me, I know the difference after 7 to 8 1/2 years of doing this, but to answer your question."

"Yeah, I'm not subjecting a human to the real thing, not after knowing you for 8 years, Garshaw. I know the difference, you are completely symbiotic in your relationship with your hosts, I know that, but seeing the damn aliens that created you. You and your beliefs now, Ra was an accident, Hathor on purpose, I hate these guys. You, I've been working with you and your scientists for years and your group saved Charlie and Sam."

"You're a friend, but the point is after 18 years getting to know you, everyone on the planet aside from the NID. But we know the difference and you're harmless, so we have people carrying you safely. But we met you, before we met them, and that's the difference, he's the enemy, you're my friend, but my enemy's enemy is my friend." he said and she pressed her forehead to his and he hugged her in response then.

"Issues in this job, I'd rather go it your way, as though you're gone, Egeria, we have their, and your, scientists creating phaser like versions of our guns. No more deaths or injuries, though accidental injuries with the real ones are not unheard of here." O'neill said, before hearing Daniel's response to Yu at that as he answered his remark gently. **_"In our case, we're training you to be human Jaffa, just like Apophis did now."_**

 ** _"In regarding the children you came across just before you killed Sokar and we found out Apophis was back again. So our weapons to disable you when we run into each other, regarding the weapons you use. And we can create a way to turn them into intars for training. Before we create ones that act like your counterparts phasers, and with two different settings: stun and kill on them."_**

 ** _"The shock grenades thats also acceptable now with the added ordanance we give you. If there is anyway to bring Ra and Cronus back now, now is the time to do it, as Apophis is dead along with the others that you destroyed so far."_ **he said, before two flashes appeared and the said duo arrived in the room and Daniel straightened up as he bowed to Ra as he went to his language at that.

 ** _"My lord, it is I, you remember, I was the scholar that was carrying your medallion when my companion took aim at you."_** he said and the system lord nodded to him in realization. ** _"Why have you brought us back, Doctor..., you never told me your surname...?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that, before Cronus answered that, as he looked from the trio to Sam and Daniel and gave a nod to that.

 ** _"Been a long time my lord, don't worry, we already got the ones that would hurt you out of the room, they're in the lock up. Just like the day we decided on the compromise and we saved your lives, it's back to that again. I already built a bond with your traveling companion, my lord Cronus."_** he said and the blonde haired system lord gave a nod as he looked at the gentle, but firm look in Yu's eyes.

And hid a smile as he watched him. "I take it that look as he thought of you as human bodyguard and whatever that servant title means. It says that to him you're his personal bodyguard with the fact we got a bunch of NID guys attempting to kill the quintet. And on the base as well and you just demonstrated sheer loyalty to him to have him trusting you this much?" O'neill asked and he nodded to him gently as he watched the image.

As Yu rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder and he nodded as he got the point to that as he looked at Yu then. **_"The treaty we arranged that day, the conditions of the treaty and my provisions to it. You mean he just added on to that treaty if you came to discuss this with him?"_ **Cronus said to and Yu nodded. **_"Indeed, after contacting me for a second time three days ago, he arranged it now with us."_**

 ** _"Incorparating five new conditions into the treaty and I made the agreement for both of us, before he added the trio into it. But everyone that ended up in the afterlife, are the ones, aside from you and Ra. But they are all renegades to our agreement to it, Cronus, we have an agreement now in this. And he just risked death to protect me for a second time from their own renegades."_**

 ** _"Undergoing certain secrets he figured out about our histories, he knows, in who we are and who we made ourselves out to be."_** he said and Ra looked at Daniel in shock at that. **_"Well how could he do that, he was wearing my medallion when I brought him and his soldier friend before me. And he speaks our language like the Jaffa do?"_ **he asked and Yu explained that truth to him gently.

 ** _"In truth he is not a healer, in truth, here among among the earthbound Tauri, doctor has many, many meanings. But from mind healer, to body healer to many forms of scholar, his friend here is a scholar of space travel, mechanics. And astronomy, he himself is a_** ** _scholar of history, languages and mythology. And he is an expert in your culture Ra, but learning what kind of doctor he is."_**

 ** _"I told him that we value scholars very highly amongst the system lords, but he is the one responsible for all the knowledge he has of you. In playing the deities you take the identity of and as of yet, nearly all of them. They have ended up in the afterlife as a result of attacking earth now as a result, and at his hands. His knowledge made it possible for them to track down our missing members."_**

 _ **"The ones that we have removed from the majority and he added that to the treaty along with Machello and his weapons.** **The weapons that destroyed our minors, the linvris died at the hands of Machello, but he and his friends. They found a way to counteract this weapon to save us. All in all, they have pledged fealty to us five now, Cronus."**_ he said and Cronus nodded as he went over it.

 ** _"Us five, you, me, Ra, Amaterasu and Camulus now, I understand Yu, so we just worked it out. Now, finally, in the treaty, we made an agreement, since the duo saved us both, Yu?"_** he asked and Yu nodded. **_"We'd been helping him at one time or another, the latest war game unleashed O'neill's psychosis. And over Dr. Jackson, he's lost total control of his mental functions finally, Cronus."_**

 ** _"As such, Dr. Jackson and Major Carter offered us, the five of us, a very fair deal in exchange for total and complete protection from us five in particular. But Dr. Jackson chose the price to pay and after comming me two days ago. We came to an agreement before we brought it to the table now. Meeting us on the same planet as before when we met face to face."_** he said in response to him at that.

" ** _That is not a worry Ra, for I know who he is and as to why, since you passed the rest of the system lords met him and his friends. But if he wished to see us and asked to see several of the majority there is a reason into why."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he bowed, at the waist, to him. "So that's him huh, well I take it he's not the one that sent the ashrak after Sam right now?" O'neill asked and they nodded.

"No it was one of the renegades we killed that did that, though who, that I don't know, but after meeting me face to face and Sam and Teal'C with me. It's they know us on sight now at the moment as a result here buddy." Daniel said as his voice answered. **_"I cracked your warning to us my lord, but we wished to discuss a re-negotiation with you."_** he said and Cronus nodded to him as he went further then gently.

 ** _"My lord, I know this seems suspicious right now, but I promise there is nothing afoot right now, we are here at the table on complete trust with each other. After my latest demonstration in preventing our renegades from attacking your fellow system lords."_** he said and Cronus nodded in understanding then. **_"What is this demonstration."_** he asked and Daniel demonstrated some of his powers to him.

And he nodded in amazement. "Telekinesis, pyrokiness, are those the powers of these aliens if every goa'uld in the galaxy is afraid of them?!" O'neil said in shock and he nodded to him. "Yep, I was born with the gene, but my turning into an ascended being last year finished the transition. Sha're was pregnant, to protect the baby, Morgan grabbed him and my journey switched course." he said and O'neill nodded to him.

 ** _"So you harbor some of the powers from the ancients do you, I suppose you cracked what I really was trying to tell you. We will not attack your world, but, if you continue to use the Stargate, be warned. For any who get captured by the system lords shall be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly."_** Cronus said and Daniel nodded to him and he gave a gentle smile in welcome then to him at that.

 ** _"Hello Dr. Jackson, Major Carter, and Teal'C, I am surprised you wish to see me once again. And that you are this relaxed with Yu, Amaterasu and Camulus here."_** Cronus said and Daniel bowed to him. **_"Yes my lord and it is good to see you again, we have brought you back, because we wish to re-negotiate the treaty. We had created when we met 3 years ago."_** he said and Cronus nodded to him.

 ** _"As far as I know, since we destroyed Hathor, Setesh and Sokar for you, you, the majority saw the need to let us do your dirty work for you. And ever since we humiliated Apophis the serpent in front of you, before Sokar the death god came back. But we destroyed five others since you were killed by accident, My lord Cronus."_** he told him and he nodded in agreement to that remark gently

As Ra looked between them at the way he said that. "I'm guessing Ra is in shock that they're speaking English and you're this comfortable with each other now. And you can fill me on who this character is later, but with my being on the front line. You need to focus on your studies, so we have better ways to do this later, if you're my co-leader." O'neill said to him at that and he nodded as they heard Cronus's response to his news.

 ** _"Who were the latest unfortunates to cross you this time at the moment as Apophis was the start of it. And in four years the numbers change repeatedly now?"_** Cronus asked with a bemused smile on his face and he hid a smile as he went over it. ** _"Nirrti, Imhotep, Isis and Mot, and Apophis, we got him finally now, our war with him has come to an end now."_** he said and Cronus nodded in relief then.

 ** _"Then we should be on mutual trust, if this is why you are acting like our lo'taur, and I understand why this was needed now. But if our renegades are falling to your hands one by one, shouldn't you be more focused on your advancements now?"_** Cronus asked and he sighed and explained that to him at that. **_"We thought now that we got rid of him, it would, but it didn't."_**

 ** _"But that's part of why we brought you back, my lord, we_** ** _discovered the reason why the trio let you have this much power in the first place, and that started something else now. In both areas at the moment, but 1) is my powers caused an added problem since I learned to speak Ancient. And 2) we finally met the enemies more dangerous then you in their eyes now, as a result."_**

 ** _"But to repeat his remark, we have a fragile relationship with you and you with each other now._** ** _Gaining the definition to what he really meant when he told me that, I was acting as Lord Yu's lo'taur, long story there. But fast training session two weeks ago as a result now and he was attempting to unlock some of it. In my memories as a result, but demonstrations of what this really was."_**

 ** _"Finally unlocked the riddle in the warning, that you gave us and I decoded your message to my military leaders."_** he told him and Cronus gave a nod then. "Yep, Ra was mistake, but we gained such a reputation, I'm not suprised they know us by both sight and reputation now." O'neill said and he nodded to him. "Yeah well the last thing you expect to hear is a laser tag gun going off next." he said and O'neill looked at him.

Just as he was answering they heard a chuckle over the radio and he looked at the camera. ** _"And again, I know you found that amusing, but if you had our doubles re-enacting our conversations with their counterparts. Then I suggest you pull yourselves together, it is not turning into that for a second time."_ **Cronus said and that did it as they heard someone break at that and he shook his head bemused.

 ** _"At times for comedic relief we had a few jokes come into the conversation, but your debate in your language and the first session. It had everyone watching this trying to keep from breaking a rib at holding it in as they tried to get it together."_** the director of their tv show said and they nodded as he looked at the camera. ** _"You're the creator of their show then?"_** he asked and they nodded to him.

At that question as the producer answer that question, before the movie director and creator of the series answered the question for him then gently at that. **_"We were going on a guess of who was going to play your hosts, when we did the rest of you, but we got his directly bang on when we made the movie. Just before Apophis attacked the base and Doctor Jackson showed me Apophis's host."_**

 ** _"And scanning actors we found one that matched him, but his name is Peter Williams and Peter played Apophis."_** The movie director told him and he nodded ad Ra looked at them at that remark. **_"One week here on earth amongst your people, has resulted in Yu and I to understand your earth Tauri slang at the moment. That's including your culture, as we saw a viewing box in our quarters."_**

 ** _"And I saw the humans you chose to play Ra and Apophis. Amongst them was Hathor, and several others playing the ashrak, Garshaw, and Lantash, but I am not the one that sent the ashrak."_ **he said and O'neill nodded **.** "Viewing box is a good word for tv set in their language but that's understandable. As they learn our ways by living on the base for a week during that episode." he said and Jacob nodded to that.

 ** _"In truth to that, that ashrak was sent by Nirrti, to neutralize Jolinar of Malkshurr. And before she exposed Nirrti's many science experiments to you as earthbound Tauri, but that was not needed, as I am guessing Rebec told you this already. If you called her lie and she revealed herself and her studies to us, but you have guessed correctly, that is what they looked like, now."_**

 ** _"But 1) she was trying to create herself a host with your abilities and 2) she was experimenting in phase shifting in order to battle the Reetou rebels. Of course with your knowledge of our ways, her ideals cost her, her life. As her own experiment had her subjects turning on her as a result. If she has ended up in the afterlife herself, but the people playing us, you guessed correctly."_**

 ** _"Well I can see that once you have our hosts using whatever voice boxes you created for training your recruits now. That the action sequences are going to get far more real, so this is way of entertainment on earth, most times it is true stories. And others it is whatever you call this genre in storylines?"_** he said and they all nodded to him, just as he was answering, they heard a laser blast go off.

"Was that what you meant, that gun sounds real?" he asked and the trio all nodded. "Yeah the latest group of recruits right out of the academy were in training, just before this ended at the time. But ever since they've been having a field day with the training weapons, treating it like across between laser tag and capture the flag." Hammond said, as they heard a real blast from down the hall and he shook his head at that.

And Amaterasu looked at Daniel. "Oh my god, if it's not the debate they had that you're finding funny, then it the fact it's we hear infrequent explosions. And weapons fire going off in this base and every other day at the moment, but frequent explosions and fire fights. Repeated bickering matches, it feels like, to us, you guys are all acting 23 years younger then your real age right now." Landry said and the duo nodded in agreement.

 ** _"How many times, just how many times do we got to tell those kids to put those away exactly?"_** Jacob said with a bemused smile and Hammond nodded to that. **_"Once more often then we need to, but they're recruits right out of the academy and are having a field day with the weaponry. What with the fact that it's like it's laser tag to them at the moment."_** he said and the trio nodded, bemused to that.

 ** _"That was not a real weapon, but the training weapons?"_** Cronus repeated and they nodded as he answered him at that. **_"Like before, we followed the rules of the summit and said rules dictated no weapons on the base. But the training weapons, our students are freshly activated from our training center. And just entered advanced training, our_** ** _military, we are warriors that fight by air."_**

 ** _"But our portion was the one t_** ** _hat found your stargate here on earth, a_** ** _s a result, we got connections to three portions of the military. Our counterparts are full soldiers, and they both fight by land and our last fights by water and air._** ** _But as a result of just coming out of basic training, we only choose the smartest. And best in their fields, b_** ** _ut they still, at times, act like children playing laser tag."_**

 ** _"With the intars at times too."_** Hammond said and the quartet nodded with bemused smiles on their faces at that. **_"Training weapons, is that what they see the intars as, like this wargame you just mentioned?"_** Yu asked and they nodded. **_"Yes, but there's a sensor pad across the back and chest, hit that pad and it's like being stunned by a zatnika'tel."_** Jacob told him gently, in his goa'uld tenor then at that.

And the trio nodded as Camulus said it for all them with a bemused smile on his face at that as he looked at Daniel gently. "Looks like to them they grown used to this in their eyes as we can go over it with them without it turning into a debate right now. But they're all finding this amusing that we got our youngest officers playing. And still acting like teenagers at the moment." O'neill said with a gentle chuckle to that remark.

 ** _"I thought you told your recruits to stop playing with the intars, we've been hearing that for 3 days now and we're needing to get this done now."_** Camulus said for the trio and he nodded as he called out over his shoulder. **_"Peters, put that away right now, and keep that up and you're ending up in a time out, now cool it already, Lieutenant."_** he called out at that and looked at the quintet at that reaction

As he explained it to the duo. **_"Just after our run in with Aris and our bumping into one of Sokar's minor's, an Unas, no less as well too. But the next episode right after that we came across a bunch of teenagers no older then my students. Who were engaged in wargames, only to learn they were being used as fodder to infiltrate earth by Apophis."_** he told Cronus and the system lord nodded to the news

As he went over that, before O'neill checked the second disk at that remark. "The rules of engagement, guys what is that exactly?" he asked and Teal'C explained that to him. "It's the code of the warrior among Apophis's serpent guards, what Daniel meant. Was that Apophis drafted these children to act as a way to infiltrate earth as SGC recruits. Before I realized it, as I quickly acted like a Jaffa master, to the trio we encountered that day."

"First war games and then once it turns real, the students start killing each other to be picked for his army, realizing this, and the fact that we triggered it. The four of us, we quickly took charge as we all decided to start acting like full soldiers. As Samantha set up an image of Apophis dying, before we turned him over to Sokar 8 months prior." he explained and O'neill nodded as he crossed his arms at the news as he listened carefully.

 ** _"That's your term for the children, if they entering mid adolescence?"_** Ra said and he nodded to him. **_"Honestly, do our late peers ever learn, that to use children against you as weapons, as humans in your mid 3rd decade, to twice this. Is considered, in your eyes, enough reason for you to get testy with us?"_** Cronus said in aggravation at that and Yu hid a bemused chuckle at that remark.

"Evidently not, but this time I think they got the message as they all ended up dead at the moment, but that's how we gained access to the intars at the time. But that's why your former shepherd boys, my former mate, her brother and his friends. They gained access to our weapons, but in all honesty Lord Ra, we never meant to cross you at the time when we met." Daniel said and Cronus nodded with a bemused smile on his face.

 ** _"I suppose if you are calling them by name, then you know what is. They brought us back for, as I recognize the duo standing behind him."_** Ra said and Daniel nodded as O'neill smiled as Daniel explained the truth to him then as he crossed his arms then gently at this. "Yeah I remember the day we were created at the time, but I never expected us to become tha much of legend in the galaxy at the moment."

"If every goa'uld in the galaxy knows who we are, and it's not the quinet or the 8, it's the renegades." O'neill told and he nodded as he quoted his remark. **_"Our last encounter resulted in the loss of several of my friends, and Apophis was the reason my unit ended up in tatters._** ** _Just before we became known as who Cronus and the others know us by."_** Daniel said and Cronus nodded as he explained it it to him.

 ** _"Indeed and you have become a formidable opponent ever since Dr. Jackson, as I understand you easily of the last time we saw each other face to face. And with Nirrti and Yu at my side at the time, we negotiated that treaty. But if you wish to renegotiate it, and you have several more members of the majority. If you met the others, here, I can hear what you have to say, and to answer you."_**

 ** _"That is not a worry Ra, for I know who he and his friends are, we met a few years back face to face after you were killed. And they destroyed Hathor and Seth for us, but that is when we told them, or rather Thor had told them. Them and their commander, that we had a fragile relationship with each other. And as do they with us as a result, we tried to keep from crossing paths ever since."_**

 ** _"But our last encounter, the first meeting resulted in Nirrti arguing with me that she didn't like the idea of adding them to the treaty. I told her we can discuss this in private, before Yu told us we weren't alone at this moment. This was not like our normal summit meetings and our debate was not dignified. O'neill insulted us by speaking out of turn and I told him that was enough at that."_**

 ** _"And we ended it, at that, before Thor explained this to him."_** he told him and Daniel nodded as he answered him with a bemused smile. "Oh my god, are you ever going to let his double live that down or let it go that you heard the debate. And just before it got worse son, I mean seriously, I know you found that funny. But you keep this up and the kids are going to crack next?" Matheson said as he tried to hold it in then.

"What the heck is he talking about exactly if you dragged that up now as he introduced us to Ra at the time?" O'neill asked him and he started laughing. "You know your issues in politics pal?" he asked and O'neill nodded to him. "Well Thor chose you to be the human representative of earth, they decided, after we destroyed Hathor and Seth. To bring it to the table as they added us to the protectice planets treaty now at the time."

"The trio chosen to meet us face to face was Nirrti, Yu and Cronus, the duo were debating this, because she didn't like the idea of adding us to the treaty now. Cronus told her they would discuss this later with her, before Yu slammed his hand on the table. Telling them they weren't alone in there with you and Thor also listening to conversation. Before your double made the mistake of stepping in, Cronus told him that's enough."

"And they got up and left the room, before Thor explained that he insulted them, by speaking out of turn." he said and Jack nodded bemused as he tried to keep from laughing at the explanation. "Better do a replay of that conversation if my double is asking that question for both of us." he said and they nodded as Daniel put the dvd into the system and they watched a play back, then as he shook his head then.

 ** _"What are you talking about, they were yelling at each other before I said a word?"_** he said and Thor answered that. ** _"The system lords have a fragile relationship with each other, as do we with them."_** he said and he looked at him then. ** _"You mean they're always like that?"_** he asked, pointing at the image, while his double pointed out at the door and they nodded as Daniel started laughing at that.

And O'neill looked at him with a slight smile, relieved he could make him start laughing again finally then. "Alright man, pull yourself together, let me ask you something, why the heck did you let them get that much power. And in the first place, I mean if you got the technology, why not use it to take them out here. Issues in our department started getting out of hand ever since we bumped in you, Lya, but the Unas is even worse."

"Not that I'm saying anything against you guys, but we took up the initiative just after Ra ended up dead by accident here?" he asked, and resting his hand on Daniel shoulder as he was saying it then. "We're not pleased we let things go on this long, but you must understand we have more pressing matters to protect you from. But this was why Dr. Jackson is transferring out of the SGC now." Lya said and he nodded to her gently then.

"Let me guess, Thor's version of the Borg and whatever you call her alter ego, are the said dangers while you leave us to deal with the renegades ourselves. And with us are the Tok'ra and Jaffa, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Indeed, they know our powers and technological advancements a little too well, but they are beyond arrogant. To the point that they underestimate you, so that helps." She said and he nodded to her, smiling

"When's that transfer exactly, if Steven is taking his place on my unit exactly?" he asked and Omac answered that question. "Just after Colonel Maybourne comes into the picture Colonel, but if this is the you that helped me and helped Daniel. In getting Omac off the base, then Omac, Morgan and I can grant giving you back your memories the day you encounter Ra." Lya said for him and he nodded as he answered her gently at that.

"Please do, but terminate their's permanently, Daniel is acting as my co-colonel even though separated by two bases, doesn't matter. My unit is the one play acting, he's got the diplomatic portion that deals with situations that caused my alter ego. To start acting as though he was dangerous and his tearing my team in half. When Sam knew he was right and I was wrong, but to go over this if we chose you as the first of the trio."

"So you, Thor and she, Daniel's mentor, are our representatives to the races against the system lord renegades, yeah okay got it. Was this why you're not afraid of the Goa'uld, you're one of the races against them when we met you at the time?" he asked and Lya nodded gently to him. "It is Colonel, in fact, Omac is just like us, that's why Daniel chose us to be, in your words, their back door." she said and he nodded in understanding then.

"So if it was you three, then who's the fourth, if we took their place exactly now?" he asked and they explained that. "They're called the furlings, I suppose the closest you can come up with them, in your ways in your motion pictures. They are like the furry creatures in your original space saga, the final movie." she said and he nodded bemused. "Return of the Jedi, they're like the Ewoks, only more advanced, yeah okay, Lya."

"That helps now, we are the fifth race now, but our predecessor had to have some very good ways of dealing with these guys. Or..., oh crap, was Rick playing both sides of me the last five years since Jolinar?" he asked and they nodded. "Damn it, alright, Omac, if you don't mind, just create a copy of Rick, One version of Rick is playing me. The other is playing my alter ego, so the clone is playing the alter ego, just after Jolinar."

"And as he was destroying my team, but either way, Ra needs to understand I didn't know he was our primary, if I had, we could have talked this over. And I've been framed at the time right now at the moment, as for Cronus, if he knows me by name. Same thing, but I got to fix this right now with the 8 primary players we're on good terms with now." he said as he waved to Daniel and he nodded and reactivated it then gently.

"You and I were the two that destroyed, by accident, Ra, and while Hammond recalls me for active duty. You're doing further research we needed in case it got worse at the moment. Then again we are the ones that turned into the one thing standing between the renegades and them destroying or culling us ever since here." O'neill said and he nodded to him then as he answered him at his remark at that gently then at that.

 ** _"Are you always like this with each other, my lord, because to us, we find that funny. But we never seen you act like this, in the middle of debate?"_** he asked and Cronus nodded to him. "He's right, but how often did you as the races against them hear that?" he asked and she chuckled. "We hear that all the time between them, and like you, we found that amusing at the time, because with them irritating each other."

"They're not bothering to attack earth, but in our eyes, like the Tollan and Tok'ra, a group of arguing system lords is much easier to contend with then one all powerful one. As they're bothering each other, they leave you alone." she said and he nodded to that as he heard Cronus's remark with a bemused smile in his tone at that. **_"I suppose it is amusing to a human, but this happens all the time, between us."_**

 ** _"Whatever Yu told you was correct, this happens all the time between them and I_** _**am peace keeper when we travel together. But if your team mate would learn to hold his tongue, he would have waited patiently now. But you are a very good when it comes to diplomacy as it is now Dr. Jackson. But if you have brought us back, and Yu is also here, along with Amaterasu and Camulus now then."**_

 ** _"Then it seems they have decided to go on a mutual benefit that'll profit all of us, but his name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. And his friends are Major Samantha Carter, Apophis's former first prime, Teal'C and their commander. His name is General George Hammond."_** he told him and Ra nodded. _**"And the human that tried to shoot me when when he exposed them to us?"**_ he asked and they nodded firmly.

 ** _"His name is Colonel Jack O'neill, but if he is not here, or he was arrested for some reason, it is due to a severe transgression. As I was killed not long leading into year five, Doctor Jackson, you have a military uniform on yourself as well. I suppose your leaders activated you as a member of their branch now. And if you have my traveling partner here, it is done?"_** he asked gently and Daniel nodded.

 ** _"So let me guess, after you encountered me, whoever it was that attacked you next exposed you to the rest of the system lords. And you met the races against us, our opposition and the Tollan and our army's people on their planet?"_** Ra asked and he nodded to him. "Yep, that's what happened alright, but the ones that provoked him were my idiot of a twin brother and his friends in the NID at the time."

"But either way, we stick to the treaty and earth and our colony ring is safe and we have a lasting peace between us. We don't and we're stuck in a war none of us wanted at the moment here right now." he said and Daniel nodded in agreenent to that remark as they listened his explanation. **_"I read out your entire fight with the serpent, but after we killed you, by accident I might add, the serpent took charge at that now."_**

 ** _"The serpent targeted the base, attacked and killed four people and kidnapped a woman for his queen Amonet. Once he did that the leader of the base recalled us, thats the boys and me, Major Carter joined the base personnel. Before Teal'C switched sides and joined us."_** Daniel explained to him then. "Nice explanation bro, if that doesn't explain it to him, nothing ever does right now, by the way, Lya."

"Are the duo back for the next week right now, I want a chance to explain there were two of us and the target was aimed, not at me. But my twin brother, who ended up in the hands of the craziest system lord here at the moment?" he asked and she gave a nod to him gently at the question then. **_"They become a worthy opponent, since your passing Ra, but looks like we all had enough fighting now finally in this war."_**

 **"** ** _If they wish to discuss a new arrangement to protect earth at the current moment and to answer your unasked question, regarding Jolinar. It was not I, but one of the other renegades that sent the ashrak after her. If Jolinar left information on the system lords in your mind, it was to help you keep clear. Of us, and warn you of the dangers of the sarcophagi and the dangers of over use."_**

 ** _"One of my scientists tried testing and going through whatever parameters you had done, and the transition was excruciatingly painful for the test subject. I take it you chose yourself as the test subject to prevent that device from ending up on earth, Dr. Jackson. As only a kind hearted man like you would willingly be the test subject to protect others from the withdrawal and recovery."_**

 ** _"As such that only goes to show what kind of man you are, so I assume if you brought us back and have the last of the three of us that originally met you. And your people after you destroyed Hathor and Seth for us and the majority. Then you have finally cracked the code in the mesage I gave you, before your androids ran afoul of me?"_** Cronus said and he nodded to him as he relaxed then.

 ** _"Yes my lord, I spoke to Yu a few days ago, as I finally cracked the riddle you gave me after we saved your life and arrested Nirrti for you at the time. But the time for bluffs has come to an end, we wish to renegotiate the treaty with you, benefiting all of us. As my mentor still carries your medallion, my lord Ra, and my unit and I took your trials."_** he said and Ra nodded to him gently at that remark.

As the meaning became clear to Cronus as he answered him. **_"In addition to us, the Tok'ra and Jaffa are also running in what we do by destroying your renegades for you at the moment, my lord, but Lord Rebec reported to us. That Setesh was here on earth and I found Isis and Osiris for you, Lord Rebec._** ** _He is working as Lord Yu's plant with the Tok'ra so we can hunt down every renegade."_**

 ** _"That you ejected from the collective before we revealed ourselves to you._** " he told him and he nodded to him. "That list you gave me is half the renegades that got thrown out of the collective and the others ran afoul of us. Just after Apophis attacked the base, and kidnapped Carol, but I got the message. They want to end up dead, just keep it up, so who here doesn't want to die." he said and Daniel started laughing then.

"Sound familiar Sam, we heard that same remark on last year's season of Charmed at the moment." he said and she started laughing at that. "Holly's remark to the warlocks waiting in ambush at her club, yeah, but he's right. Who here doesn't want to end up dead at our hands, I mean come on take a hint already." she said and Anna, Sarah and Claire started laughing at that remark as O'neill left his hand on his shoulder then.

 ** _"Well I see you came to discuss something with us, I suppose you uncovered the riddle I told you. Just after you and Major Carter arrested Nirrti for Lord Yu and I?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded as Ra looked at him at that. ** _"Why would that be necessary exactly, if we have been resurrected. And they have three more members of the majority here?"_** he asked and Cronus explained that to him.

 ** _"Nirrti tried to kill me and Apophis's former first prime, just to sabotage the treaty we created to add Earth to the protective planets treaty."_ **he said and O'neill nodded to that as he thought it over and looked at Daniel, as he pushed the episode he showed him 20 minutes further. "So 30 minutes later on in that episode you just showed me here, Nirrti tried to kill them both, till I decided to call bluffs here."

"And she exposed herself to him when I said that we called Selmak, regarding that to confirm?" he asked and they all nodded to him then at the sypnopsis then. " ** _Though if Yu is here along with Camulus and Amaterasu, then I am guessing, they wish to make a binding compromise. Between us as the most influential of the system lords and earth now, if they brought us back to discuss this now."_**

 ** _"And..., I get the reasoning now, starting prior to the Christian god son's birth, Dr. Jackson has realized your identity now. But all of us are sharing one common trait between us now, said trait. Is why they brought us back and brought them here."_** he told him and he looked at him at that. ** _"What trait is that Cronus, if he knows who I portrayed myself as?"_** he asked him gently at that news.

 ** _"As our human hosts are all earth born Tauri, therefore we are the ones chosen now, Dr. Jackson, am I to assume you wish a compromise in the treaty. Starting at whatever time in the past you choose, though before you meet us. You meet the races against us and the Tok'ra and Tollan, is that what has brought us back. Now from the afterlife, so we can adjust the treaty between us now."_**

 ** _"To answer the other question as to why, it seems that Yu's minor has told them Nirrti was experimenting. And with several research projects one of said, was with phase shifting in order to battle the reetou rebels. And while I am on the subject, what of Apophis and Nirrti, Doctor Jackson, Major Carter, Teal'C?"_** he asked and Sam stood up as she explained this to them gently at that question.

As she looked at him gently at that question then. **_"We got them both after our robots took you out, my lord, that was unintentional, like your loss was, Lord Ra, in all honesty we had no desire to challenge any of you. Your death was a mistake, when we crossed paths with each other. After Daniel cracked the code, we realized what happened, regarding you was an unknown conspiracy."_**

 ** _"Or that earth was under your rule at the time 7 years ago."_** she said and Ra nodded to the news. **_"I think I better explain this my lord, my instructions by the ten over there. Were to search out a possible new planet with the fact earth was getting over populated. But though we had the coordinates to your mining colony, it took me a bit of time to find the point of origin of the planet."_**

 ** _"As I understood it, the chieftain's daughter taught me to speak your language, what I was going to tell you was I never knew about that weapon._** ** _I was going to tell you, that I was there on recon mission, but I couldn't describe a way to explain to your followers of the village, we too were under your rule. We never intended to rebel against you, we were going to help your followers."_**

 ** _"Of the planet, get_** ** _the shipment in on time as we met you ourselves as I quickly learned your history. How you came to be and why the mineral is so valuable to you, I am a scholar, my lord._** **The medallion was the declare that I too was under your rule, and my friends and I were quickly piecing things together before my team leader."** he said and sighed as he finished as went further them.

 ** _"The soldier, the man that attempted to assasinate you,_** ** _realized he just exposed how far we come to you._** ** _And I realized it, and it was as I realized it, now why his commander ordered him back into the field now, that I had to explain it to you._** " Daniel explained to him and he nodded. "Damn it, I should have refused at the time in orders as we and the team hid." O'neill said firmly to that then.

 ** _"If you had no wish to challenge us, why did I find that weapon in your cargo carrier?"_** he asked as their quartet moved to Daniel's side as he explained it. "If these idiots had..., the fossil of the dead Jackal headed guard basically told them. There was a danger out there, at the time we didn't have enough Intel, if we stopped. And dialed elsewhere, that would've been prevented." O'neill said and he nodded to that firmly.

 ** _"Jack, that is the soldier that tried to kill you when you had us come before you. Was ordered to search out any threat to earth, if found any and he was to destroy the stargate, but unknown to us, was we didn't know you were our primary back then._** ** _And ever since we've had constant attacks by your other renegade system lords, not least of which is your mates, Mat."_**

 ** _"And Hathor ever since,_** ** _of your enemies, both of you, we destroyed Hathor, Mat, Sokar, Nirrti, Isis, Seth, Mot, and Imhotep. We come to offer a compromise between the five of you, but would you be willing to share ownership of earth between yourself, Cronus and the trio here?"_** he asked and he nodded to him. "Nice touch, in round two, it's I just been sabotaged for attempted mutiny at the moment."

"And by my twin brother, my clone as a result, but once back on the base I'm reporting into Hammond the NID sabotaged us. And we have to be prepared, just in case Apophis attacks us next." O'neill said sternly to that news and Daniel nodded sternly to that. "No joke, I'm your co-leader, but I'm an L.C. by that point, so me, you and Charlie. We are leaders of the team with Brown's clone with us." he said and O'neill smiled dangerously.

 ** _"My family was executed, after they tried to claim earth for themselves, I understand, to you. You will fight to defend yourselves, because to you, you still belong to me."_** Ra said in understanding at the news. "If that doesn't say devotion nothing ever does, that we're killing or neutralizing every system lord renegade. That tries to take us for their own or tries to cull us." O'neill said and they nodded to that.


	36. Return Of The Legend IV

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For the Next few chapters Jack's alternate self is seeing the amount of damage done as he sees what the added changes there are to the treaty. And with the strength of his friendship with his original team now. As he deals with his alter ego, the version in the show to the final episodes. Before the story switches from SGC to the Enterprise next, before the final episode of it.**

 **This story is going to have 90 chapters in it as the last 15 are focused on the Next generation crew after that so from here. To chapter 75 are focused on tying up the situations in the past and chapters 75 through 90 are focused on the future. As the opening chapter to story four is focused on the sextet ending up in 1893, before it jumps forward to after WWII ends and the events of Possessed begin.**

 **Chapter 36: Return Of The Legend Part IV: The Generations Meet**

Just as he was answering him several flashes lit up the room as the Next generation crew, Jackson, Anna Carter, Tom Martell, Jack O'neill junior, Peter Ferretti, Joseph George Hammond and Jane Frasier arrived, along with them firmly. "Whoa, alright easy guys, the history books you had on me, I was framed for everything here, I am the real Jack O'neill." he said and Jean Luc Picard nodded firmly as he looked at Jack sternly at that.

"The kid that they used to play me prior to this was what I looked like as a kid, but whoever is playing my alter ego is ending up behind bars right now. But at one point the stupid fool barely put Daniel in the infirmary for nearly breaking his back. But four attempted murders in his case, two in Teal'C's there's no being saved, they're all ending up in the psyche ward later." O'neill told him and he nodded as he answered him gently.

"Michael is what you looked like as a teenager?" Hammond repeated and he nodded to him gently. "Yeah you got it bang on, that's me as a kid, though dad sees that again and he's going to have a heart attack after I barely ended up dead thanks to the nanites. But two cases of aging, backwards or forwards and us getting turned into caveman here. Followed by the guys and me switching bodies, this is serious, he's beyond irritated."

"Just choose him, Michael again, but that's me as a teenager, but whoever is screwing around with my memories we got trouble. But speaking of which, so who's the culprit for my being cloned and deaged exactly?" he asked and Daniel hid a smile. "We ended up running into Thor's comic book nemesis of Loki, who's an asgard scientist." he said and O'neill nodded bemused as he answered him then smiling sternly as he said it then.

"Well, before we do anything else, I already know who's who here regarding characters, but if the 7 of us made full commander, aside from the general, he's a 2 star admiral. Going by their uniforms, I'd say that my nephew lost his mind and is getting in trouble once to often and their parents never let him live it down. That he's descended from a drug addict needing anger management." he said and the sextet nodded sternly to that.

"J.J., you're pushing the evenlope too far, you push it any further and you're going to blow your luck pretty fast here, so take it down several notches, would you. You get your attitide and temperament from my alter ego, but you have to think. And with your mental muscles and not with your real ones, understand." he said and his heir nodded sighing as Picard gave a nod of agreement as he answered his remark gently at that statement.

"Indeed, well with the truth coming out right now, how about we see who this really is right now Jack?" Picard said and he nodded. "First I want to hear what it was they had planned when Daniel was out visiting Halloran and the others. Because thinking like them, I know without Daniel their plan goes up in smoke." he said and Daniel activated the memory after yanking it out of Jack's head and Jack knew he was screwed then.

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_ **they heard from Jack and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and the group all turned to the duo and they paled at that. ** _"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I Know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_** Jack said in disgust at that response.

 ** _"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_ **they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. **_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since_** ** _Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_** Jack said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson._** ** _As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 ** _"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."_** Jack said and the ten generals and Daniel's parents crossed their arms at that.

As they heard Mackenzie's voice with a cruel smile in his tone and Carson looked at the psychologist who paled and knew he was screwed as they heard it. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as O'neill gave a nod firmly to that remark.

"No I'm not, though I like you, you're married to your own Sarah, aside from that your temper, as him, is enough I got to take charge. But it's enough that we're close friends and co-workers, that's all that's between us though Cassie loves you like a father." Janet said and he nodded. "Yeah we may have similar personalities, but like Sam, we're too different and I'm married, you girls are my world, Sarah my everything and that is it."

"That's not me at all, my voice maybe right now, but they tried to kill you out of jealousy, General, I highly recommend once we take on the mantle. That we get a way to tell us apart from our imposters, say health and proximity scanning chips. In both bases, but we go to security questions, like the one Daniel asked me, we get the anawer right. You know it's us, we get it wrong and they're the imposters, I also recommend, now."

"With Omac, Thor, Morgan and Lya helping us in the technical areas, that we create a device that can check a person's internal thoughts to see if they're dangerous or not. If another grouping has that technology and we add that to our books for this year. But we're going minority report in the program, so we can arrest these guys. And before they cross the line betwen cruel and crazy jealous in demeanor and with that right now."

"You're not me, I would never do this so with that in mind right now buster, alright let's see who the hell you are exactly." he said as ripped the device off his chest and to their shock they saw Colonel, née General Jerome Kennedy then. And they all nodded as his eyes narrowed in anger as he crossed his arms. "Why am I not surprised at the moment, you tried to use Charlie as a lab rat with that larva hijacking him repeatedly, then Teal'C."

"Daniel humiliates you guys one too many times so you try to get rid of him repeatedly, with Teal'C busy with protecting Sha're one option left. Well that just proved it now, I've been framed and I am the real Jack O'neill, so where's my double, cub me?" he asked and another flash lit up the room and a 15 year old appeared and the clone nodded. "Uh huh, yeah that's what I thought, I've been framed at the moment guys, as such."

"I'd rather you pretend I'm your oldest son, big guy." he said and Jack nodded to the remark. "Alright to protect Danny this time, listening to the ranks you called yourselves by, you took on the navy version to our ranks. Once it went from gate travel to spaceship, and you captain are my rank, but you been this rank for 15 years. And you're the 10's age of early 60's, yeah okay that helps right now at the moment here."

"But like you, for his safety, I think he's better off with you guys, so with that, I'm turning my best friend over. And to my fellow colonel, you, Jean Luc, but let me guess right now guys. But it's not just that we got our memories returned three weeks before the mission to Abydos. You guys are ending up in our heads so we can teach you about life in this century right now, as we help you fix the mistakes made here, regarding Wes."

"And during that 5 year period you guys are out in the pegasus galaxy and pick Laxwana, Worf and Tasha, if the trio's home galaxy. But 15 to 20 years in our century, this one and last decade, as you got 15 to 20 years to learn things. In regarding what we were really like as you guys get to know us and we become the best of friends as a result. Once the last emergency for your department on Atlantis you're back on earth before you leave."

"And leading into when our memories go blank and we end up in your heads as we learn about life in the future on board the enterprise, right?" he asked and the group nodded to him. "Yes that's the plan alright, the 3 weeks leading into the Abydos missin, not only do you get your memories back. The 60 of us, not just us 8, but Worf, 3/4's of my security teams and several members of the engineering team are ending up in our grandparents."

"But we make up the leadership of the Atlantis expedition, but honestly I think Daniel would be safer with us then being here at the SGC, but that's why he's transferring. By that point we got 150 teams and few hundred at both bases but I'm his new commander. So Hank and I have him and Teal'C, George has you and Sam, so no one is being run ragged anymore, and you got a chance to rest finally." Picard told him and he nodded

"With Daniel being my equal, once we make contact with Tuplo, it shifts from military to science mission, so screw no science studies or leaving too early, that little girl. She's just come way too close to being raped, John, we can return to base, but Sam and Steven stay with Daniel. And while I'm on the subject, Science missions belong to Sam and Daniel, they need more time, they get it and screw cuttng corners and time limits, here."

"And for the record, Daniel's right Jerry, we keep to the treaty and earth and our colony ring is safe, we don't, and we have things like they are. But I'm under orders by Hammond to deal with this, but the next asshole that tries it. And we're dealing with making sure the trio deal with the tribute at the pyramid happens. I'm making sure that the person that sabotaged me is getting court martialed for this and I mean thst."

"But again, guys we need three more teams just to prevent that bomb from being sent through now." he said with a stern growl at them. "Sorry Sir, but I'm staying with Daniel, but the girls, Rod and Steven can figure this out, but I'm not just abandoning my team leader and secondly. Before you go back take the benedryl, and then take it again, before the virus hits you finally." John told him then and he nodded to remark gently at that

"Every mission that got created into a book, that's including the Barque of Heaven and the final Alliance with the Tok'ra. My unit can be your back up unit Jack, so ten members on these missions." Daniel told him and his eyes narrowed. "What's the barque of Heaven exactly?" he asked and Daniel explained that to him. "It's an obstacle course for Ra's minors so they can join him in the afterlife later on, we ended up taking it ourselves."

"But in the next timeline, it's only to demonstrate our loyalty to him still by us going on this mission, we're the best of the best in officers, and between me and Steven together. We can get us through it without added injuries now, but at stage four, we ended up getting robbed by the referee of the obstacle course, so the idea here. Is we only take what we can carry, like our survival missions." he said and Jack nodded to him then.

"Daniel, you're my next in command on this mission with you in the military in the next round, but once we call in back up, Andy, I want your team. And Daniel yours too, you're with me, and as we have the sextet outside, as I realize my brother just sabotaged me. As I call you in as we both get a good look at that bomb and we rehearse the entire conversation, as you take the shot for me, before he resurrects you that night."

"As you do your double agent motif and we get the hell out of dodge here, before we break the news to the guys and the quartet. And with the quartet's doubles dead along with the sextet as the eight of us come back alive this time." he said and they nodded. "Got it, Steven stay with Dave, Dillon, Rick and Eric, in the caves, stay put, Jack and I need to deal with this as Dillon's double gets shot and our unit is back in one piece."

"Lou, guys, the second we hit the warhead, I want you to split your teams up, take cover in the catacombs we found the coordinates in. Charlie, you're with me, he loses it in the middle of the debrief after I get hit, again, and we escape capture. By that I mean the last member of the NID that was with us, and he's being deactivated." Daniel said, barking out orders and the sextet said it in unison to that remark then.

"Sir, yes Sir." they said together and Sarah thought it over. "By that point, I'm going to be three months pregnant when you go on this mission, Daniel." she said and he nodded. "I realize that honey, but double teams instead of eight, we take sixteen. My team comes back alive, along with Jack, but this is Jack like he was before he met Maybourne. But bit of a wise guy atttude and and times played the funny man of the team now here."

"Who survived, as Steven takes my place on Abydos, and I'm coming home so we can work through details, into how and why Apophis chose the month we were all on leave. To attack the base as I go to the quartet to report in, before you do a repeat. And of that conversation you had with Jack in this reality, before I realized it wasn't Ra, but Apophis that attacked the base." he said and the duo and Hammond nodded to him firmly then.

"Agreed, son I want you to round up 7 members of the NID for this mission, while you, Charlie and Jack. You, and David's clone, are dealing with the meet and greet with Kasuf, Skaara and Sha're and their people, and Steven. It's 16 going on the mission you're under Daniel's command this time, so we let these idiots get irritated. That neither you, nor he can find the coordinates, as they get exposed in the fact of mutiny."

"I want my best and brightest being the ones that survive this now and return safely, Johnny, Rodney, Bert, Andy, you're the quartet involved. Now, in preventing Anubis from dialing out as you dial in." he said and Dixon nodded to the orders. "Sir yes Sir, We got two full bird Colonels involved in this mission and Daniel's next in command. So we go it that way, but we make it so the NID get exposed for framing us with that warhead."

"And then once back on earth after the mission ends, we debrief you immediately and then debrief the quartet as we tell them that we, the SGC. Let alone the entire planet, aside from our conspirators, had nothing to do with that mutiny against Ra. Jack was framed and us with him, as we wait for Apophis to take up the mantle. And start preparing to create the SGA. " he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that.

"Agreed, Charlie, you, Jack, Andy and I do a debrief to the joint chiefs, Hammond and Jacob, as soon as we get back. With being the only member of the group that dealt with that technology, I'm explaining the added side effects that go with it." he said and Jack looked at him. "I know what caffeine does to you when you're under pressure, but can it with the caffeine pills, before you put yourself in the infirmary for sleep deprivation."

"And second once the emergency is done we stay for another week and finish things, as we dig up the DHD." he said, before Garshaw went over this remark. **_"You wish to confirm Egeria's information on the technology, so we can create a medical battery severe enough to prevent that technology from ending up on earth or your colony ring?"_** she asked and they both nodded to her as Daniel sighed at that.

"Being the only member that actually understands this technology I have to be the one to do it, but that's in year two after Jolinar jumps into Sam." he told her and she nodded to him. ** _"We understand, but this time, Dr. Frasier is with General Landry, when on leave, so we let them try it twice and the storyline you created. And from between when you get back to when you return to the planet activates."_**

 ** _"Areanea can help us run through the Before we do this, but this situation is getting their promotions ahoved back even further as a result. But that's but we leave some of you traumas the way they are and the rest get taken care of now."_ **she said and he nodded. "Yeah aright, Omac, you can clone me now, but guys just switch from my nickname to my real name, John, or Johnathan, but as a result."

"But my real name is John, that is short for Johnathan, Omac, but that is my records, so your me is Jack. While their's is call John, but have him dressed in the clothes of the first team we arrested, the one that unlocked what the reason was for. In why you nearly called off our friendship at the time, after I was stage acting. And you guys were getting ready to sever all ties with us." he said and Omac nodded as his double appeared then.

Looking at the man that did that much damage to him, he felt his anger grow as he looked into his eyes. "Like I said the other day, you wanted to destroy this relationship, well you did it finally, you lost me the second you did that. And again, I am just sounding like my boss, but if scare tactics are the only way to get you to talk. Well than so be it right now, John." Daniel said coldly to him an as the clone said it in shock to that.

"Daniel, you can't do this!" The clone shouted in a panic and Daniel crossed his arms at that. "Oh I can't, like I can't take command away from you when you had a section 8, like the general was ready to blast the gate. Just to get you talk, regarding Apophis's attack on the base." he said and Jack swallowed hard. "There were innocent people on that planet Daniel." he said and Kasuf nodded to Daniel and he injected Hammond's tone.

Into his voice, as he said it. "There are innocent people here, Colonel!" he snapped as he said it firmly. "I have my orders too, John, and I obey mine, my orders are to protect and serve, defend against all enemies foreign and domestic. So with that, so just take a guess where you six fall into that remark, buster." he said, as he injected the tone of a officer of the joint chiefs into his voice and the clone swallowed hard at that remark.

"You're the domestic enemies as of now John, we will fight to protect our alliance with the quintet. You cross us and we will fight you, but everything, regarding the previous five years, leading into when Jonas took my place. Well my department covers you, everything you claim is classified, I'm digging into, starting now. But starting now, I will always be a thorn in your side, always." he said, injecting a firm tone into his voice.

"And that's exactly the tone you should be taking with these guys, Danny, but you sound like me when I let him have it that day. In regarding Apophis's killing four soldiers and kidnapping Ketering that year, but again. I have my orders too, Colonel, and I obey mine, but that was a scare tactic to get you to talk. You just met me, you don't know a thing about me in the way they do now." Hammond said sternly to 'John' at that remark.

"Hey Lya, if we stayed at your observatory a little longer, would that have unlocked a way to know you're of the quartet?" Daniel asked and she nodded. "Yes indeed it was Daniel, but you logging into our files at our meeting place. That would have told you sooner, had he given you more time to study our records. We, the Asgard and the Ancients are the only ones left of the quartet against them, until you advanced far enough."

"Now, to replace the Furlings, as the fourth race, that was your position with the Furlings extinct now at the time. But the ancients may not be around physically, but you and the others that carry the gene can revitalize the Ancient's. If you use that power in the right way, like you have been doing, you use your powers for knowledge. And never for attack, that's what we wanted to learn, you are ready for that chance, regarding that device."

"That Omac gave you during our secondary encounter, but the Furlings contribution to dealing with the Goa'uld was the planet the duo ended up on. In all honesty you should have left them there, that was a penal colony, a paradise snare. That plant was a way for the exiled goa'uld to start getting more paranoid with his or her subjects. And until they killed each other off, if you had survived this, regarding the bomb on Lanagara."

"You would have translated that tablet he found and told them the truth, as you deactivated the control they had on Dr. Frasier finally." she said and they all nodded. "Well that helps now, that was a month exile now as these guys dealt with survival training, until one of them kills the other, or until they died starvation." Hammond said and the quintet nodded firmly to that news as they exchanged looks at that.

"I really have to talk to Anteaus so I get more information, but next round is our parents are the ones doing this as we grow up into the job. And Jack is a teenager getting into this as well, but we were adults when we started doing this. But we start our lives in this world as kids as we grow into it now, but seriously if John gets killed. Then Jack's double from the other reality can replace until his ten year prison sentence is done."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting way too old for these frequent arguments over the way to do this job. So we can actually get some work done around here, but your trust and friendship what we need more then your stuff. You're our teachers, so we learn self defense as a way for knowledge, but never to attack. And mind everything we have learned, that can save us to." he said and she chuckled and nodded to him, smiling.

"Yep, but we better keep this going right now, but at the moment here it's we're constantly doing double missions together. So this way we got a better chance to pull this off, but us three, our faces, are the ones being seen the most now as we do this. But every mission involving Apophis and the serpent guards it's always us three now, deal?" Jack said and he smiled. "Deal bro, deal." he said and smiled as he started it up again.

As Daniel furthered that with the next remark he told him as he smiled at this. **_"My job as a scholar has benefited earth for years, I am a scholar that studies history, languages and mythology. So though you left earth, my planet studied every battle you had amongst each other._** ** _We know every bit of history, and everything else, Hathor was easy to figure out after some other scholars._**

 ** _"That know I studied cross culture pollinizations, b_** ** _etween countries, let her out_** ** _and my friends helped my team mate in driving her off. Before we destroyed her a year later, your son crossed us, because he attacked a asgard protected planet. And my team and I got in touch with the Asgard that ruled it at the time here, my lord._** ** _What's even worse, is that ever since, and here's the bad news,_**

 ** _"Anubis is back on the loose."_** he said and they nodded in shock. ** _"He has been missing for a millenia, when did he return exactly, and how did you learn that, Dr. Jackson?"_** Ra asked him and Yu answered that question, as he looked at Daniel with a gentle look on his face then. **_"He was serving as my lo'taur, we had a summit meeting not long after Apophis was neutralized by the Tok'ra and Tauri."_**

 ** _"But Anubis is not the only one that has returned Ra, as did Osiris, he is inhabiting a friend of Dr. Jackson's. It seems that ever since they discovered Hathor on Earth, they found Osiris, Isis and Seth as well. And they destroyed 3 of the 4 ever since, it was after they did Hathor and Seth. That Cronus and I met SG-1 face to face, to negotiate adding them and earth to the treaty now."_**

 ** _"That is what they wish to discuss with us, it also seems they found the ancients weapon in their southern pole as well. But Dr. Jackson has offered a very fair compromise to us, regarding joint ownership of earth now."_** he said and Cronus nodded as he answered him as he looked between the trio at that. ** _"It was clear, you saw my face, but instead of arresting me, before I took my place."_**

 ** _"And as your lo'taur, you decided to allow me to be your bodyguard."_** he said and Yu nodded to him as he went to clarify the reason for that for the duo then gently as he went into it. "I don't think he was expecting to hear that offer at the time by the look on his face at the moment here. Though us taking his trials too, that's an even bigger shock at the moment." O'neill said and the trio smiled in agreement to that remark gently.

"I know, but that mission was a bit of a circus at the time right now in this case here, but trust me, before you go on this mission, you better read this." Sam said, passing him the novel focused on it. **_"I did, but it was to show that though we had renegades in the majority, the rest of us had no desire to cross you now. You saw the others face to face now, as you got a clear view in how dangerous Ba'al really is."_**

 ** _"But the rest of the majority, as Rebec has told you, there are thousands of goa'uld in the galaxy, but only 5 dozen in the case of system lords. The majority that you saw at the summit meeing are the ones that ordered the others. Just to leave you alone, and they all fell to your hands in the ones you destroyed. And for us over the years now."_** he told him and Amaterasu nodded in agreement then.

 ** _"In many ways you're still just a child, so I took it upon myself to train you in intergalactic politics now, Dr. Jackson. If Rebec could trust you to protect me and I would allow this now, but it's making it clear, now. That none of us, ever since you destroyed four others, along with the serpent finally. None of us were interested in testing you and winding up in the afterlife ourselves now."_**

 ** _"After in total, you destroyed 9 of us system lords and two minors in the side of 7 years at this point now."_** he told him and Hammond covered his eyes at the news then. "We've been fighting this war so long we forgot who it started with, but hearing him say that, like that. That just confirmed your theory that we're fighting a non existant war, son." Landry said as he crossed his arms as they heard him say that remark to them.

 ** _"Well that confirms my theory to the entire joint chiefs and Rebec's host now, you never wanted a war between us. Because we already had a treaty with you prior to us geting it reinstated."_** Daniel said, as he quoted that with his past self and the ten nodded in agreement and the quartet nodded as Amaterasu answered him. "They may have been persistent, but that's taking it just a little too far here right now."

"The only system lord we were at war with was Apophis, while the others were testing us and ending up dead as a result, but this is getting ridiculous right now. And wasting time and energy we need to create our equipment and prepare for the long haul. Well if at first you don't succeed, try and try again." Matheson said gently and the ten generals nodded in agreement to his thoughts as they heard Hammond say it for all of them at that.

 ** _"So as a result of us eliminating Nirrti and Mot was an unexpected add on, the war with you ended, before Anubis destroyed Abydos?"_** Hammond repeated and they nodded. "Let me guess, that explains the aftermath of you destroying Nirrti finally and your replacement was nearly killed in the process of this mission?" Jack asked and he nodded as Sam explained that to him gently as she hugged Jonas and the man smiled.

"Different situation then we had of Cassandra, but she created a tumor that caused divination, seeing the future, the first image was enough to make him pass out. As we brought him home and Janet ran a cat scan and found a tumor there. He was feeling a case of an inferiority complex as he knew that us three, we still missed Daniel. As he thought if this could be valuable, he was willing to put his own life at risk now."

"Six hours after Hammond yanked him off duty, he had a seizure and collapsed, the second image showed Mot's guards throwing an explosive through the gate. As the final image revealed you and Teal'C pinned down and Ellori's second in command. He turned you in, but by then, the tumor had caused him to collapse for a second time. And the surgeon she called in decided to run surgery." she said and Jack covered his eyes to that.

"Damn it Jonas, I know you want to be useful, but killing yourself is not going to help anyone, I get it, but don't over do it, okay." he said and Jonas nodded gently to him. " ** _Indeed that is exactly right, though Ra and I were the mistaken System Lords added to your list, the others, aside from Mot. They were all renegade system lords determined to Cull earth, but they all fell to your hands, General."_**

 ** _"But the war ended between us the second you neutralized Nirrti for good, we, like you, had no desire to get into this struggle between us that lasted 7 years. Once Nirrti was neutralized the war came to end and we all shared a common enemy after that, in Anubis since. But I am relieved you stopped her after my passing, she was too dangerous to be left alive."_** Cronus said and the trio nodded.

 ** _"Indeed, we decided after you destroyed Cronus by accident and Apophis intentionally finally that we were leaving you to your own vices. And as we tried to figure it out in who it was that was attacking our strongholds and destroying our armies till we learned that. Undercover mission at the time as I understand, but we made it clear that we had no interest in attacking earth, Doctor."_**

 ** _"Because we were trying to understand who it was that attacked us and our strongholds until Osiris revealed that Anubis was back. Dr. Jackson is and was serving as the student of Yu's minor Lord Rebec during that mission. As he reported that information back to their command and his commanders. Before he disappeared on us, last year."_** Amaterasu added and he nodded to her gently.

"Lord Rebec said you wanted Setesh exterminated, like the Tok'ra did now?" he asked and they nodded sternly. ** _"We did, but if he fell to your team's hands like Hathor did, that was a big help. Just what was it he was attempting before you found Osiris and Isis exactly?"_** Camulus asked as he crossed his arms. "Yeah I agree with him, what was it this character did to have him end up dead by Sam at the time."

"Though that other archeologist found Hathor for us, you found the trio, so what's the verdict on that and how did you find him exactly. If he was enough trouble that he had to go into hiding and last seen, if I remember correctly. It was just after the Morman church was created?" Jack asked and his past self explained that. **_"Tried to start another cult made up of young adults no older then my students, did a little digging."_**

 ** _"After Rebec told us he was here on earth, and after looking into a federal department's computer information, I found him now finally for both you and the Tok'ra. My scholar type is the one that studies history and mythology, as a result of this. It was enough my military leaders see me as far more valuable to them then Jack and his grouping now."_** he said and the quartet nodded gently then.

"Lovely it's repeater of M'Kwethet, but sure they can that's their price to pay for continued survival, but not us at the moment. We can be miners to the eight and give them a nice amount of naquada and destroy the renegades. And in exchange for our freedom and safety now." Jack said and the group nodded in agreement to that remark as listened to his conversation with Cronus as he answered him gently at the news then.

 ** _"I see why indeed, as your skills are why we brought this offer to you and vice versa, in addition to your skills as a scholar. Your skills as a diplomat are also very valuable, and that is the reason why you were more valued as innocent. And less dangerous then the others are in SG-1, Doctor Jackson, as you are a scholar, and we value scholars very highly."_** he said and Sam nodded firmly to that.

As she answered him gently at the news as she sighed in relief. **"Knew I had it right, you value scholars more than soldiers, but someone altered the records and Aris was attempting to arrest a Tok'ra. As Daniel asked what we were worth to you, as a result now, but given a chance, we change it now. And we are beyond invaluable to you now, as we are your weapons to shut down the renegades."**

 ** _"And the renegades have Aris on our heads as a result."_** she said and Cronus nodded to her. "So all that time, the second you revealed yourself to them, they started thinking of you as not dangerous, though you did open the gate. And helped me in the rebellion and revealed to the Abydonians that they're worshipping false gods. But the renegades wanted you dead, but the majority you're very valuable to them."

"And they value scholars, and with it now, you're also a skilled fencer as a result, uh." he said and checked the book as he ran through each chapter till he landed on gate two. "They were testing us by use of the copies of each weapon we chose, though I did mine by hand to hand combat. I tried to convince him that they were free, but the leader's talking to you ended it, well no need for that now." he said and they nodded at that.

 ** _"Indeed, your unit and his new unit are our biggest weapons now, but if your androids do that twice, we got serious difficulties now. I understand that they harbored your true hatred of us in our timeline and in the next O'neill's android. He is the one running whatever you call his type's stealth mode in missions, your SG-1."_** he said and she nodded to him gently as Ra repeated the title then.

 ** _"SG-1, is that your unit's code name, if every system lord and minor know of you?"_** Ra asked and he nodded. "Yeah it's our code name, it stands for stargate team #1, reason being we were the first created, but as we're the front line team. The results were we gained a hazard of being trouble magnets as a result." Jack said in response with a bemused smile on hiface as he answered his question then gently.

"Yeah that's an understatement, we don't go looking for trouble, the trouble finds us on every planet we go to." Daniel said and Sam started laughing at that as Jack said it with a bemused smile. "Then how did we get mixed up with these guys exactly, just one mistake causes us to become trouble magnets." he asked and and he smiled. "Well wrong place, wrong time, it's a long story." he said and Jack started laughing and nodded.

 ** _"It is my lord, it stands for stargate team #1, we were the first of the teams created in our command. SG-1 is me, Samantha Carter, Teal'C and Colonel Jack O'neill, before he got kicked off the team, our new leader is Andy Dixon. Colonel Andy Dixon, but we are the first of the teams to activate, while my friends._** ** _The men you saw with O'neill, when you ordered their execution."_**

 ** _"Are Charlie Kawalsky, Lou Ferretti and Dillon Freeman. But we are brothers and comrades in arms, after Apophis attacked us, the base was activated. We are known as Stargate Command, but in the next timeline there was a secondary branch created. I'm head of the teams leading the new branch, but we are diplomacy, technology salvage and we work with you."_**

 ** _"As you know our culture has a love for science fiction stories, not long into the 40's, our 4th decade, one of our navy personnel became an author. Who's fiction has run amok across earth, but some of the stories are fiction, others fact. This story that we realized acted like you and your kind was closer to the truth than anyone could expect."_** Daniel said, passing a copy of The Puppet Masters to him.

And they nodded as he went further. "Nice choice in books, once locked into our spinal cord they completely over ride our motor functions turning us into puppets. And they're the puppet master, but getting into an audience with these guys is serious. The narrator's father ended up in a conversation with the one that possessed him. And he was just like the general where the one that possessed Charlie was concerned as a result."

"Garshaw can you get that character out of Charlie, but you run surgery, and Bill assists as you know better then we do how to get it out of humans finally. But think of it this way, we get it out alive and we can turn it over to the NID for study. And before Drey'auc and Bra'tac get us 3 more, so know your enemy and you defeat them. As any larva that was born to the renegades is open season now?" he asked and she nodded to him then.

 ** _"I can, or we can, but yes Colonel, we can do that easily in saving your friend now when we reach that part, but once Colonel Kennedy comes into the picture. But it's making it clear, we can study them alive, if you leave Rak'nor with us at the moment. But we're subjecting innocent humans to a fate wirse then death for scientific research."_** she said and Jack nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"All they saw Teal'C as was a guinea pig, a lab rat, but the boys are an invaluable asset, with them incorporating themselves. Once the try and trust is done, they're getting their own apartments on earth until we leave for the pegasus galaxy. We're setting a fool proof way to prevent them from attempting to kidnap them." he said and she nodded to him. **_"As for what Amaterasu mentioned, I became like the ancients last year."_**

 ** _"Before I tried to stop Anubis from destroying Abydos. And getting the final key needed to power his weapon, that choice brought me back and my memories started reactivating one by one. But as a result, Colonel O'neill was arrested due to a psychosis, regarding the fact I am stronger then he is, and he is deactivated."_** he said and Cronus nodded to the news as he answerd him gently.

 ** _"Well I am relieved you have returned, as you are the only one who has shown the kindness and courtesy. And since we have encountered you and your friends in this command now, but if you wish to renegotiate the treaty and add on to it now. Then I am willing to hear this offer you have to give us, Dr. Jackson, in exchange for permanent protection to your planet and whatever else with it."_**

 ** _"And knowing you as I do, I know you are not a warrior of weapons, though you wield the power of words just as strongly. And like Yu, I have grown to respect you just as much, my young friend, so let us negotiate. What are you offering us in exchange of permanent protection from our enemies in the majority?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him gently as he looked between them.

 ** _"Just who is Lord Rebec's host exactly, if he's dressed in military dress uniform and Major Carter is looking at him like a child to their father?"_** Cron said gently and she explained it. "I don't think he was expecting to hear this." Jacob said to her and she nodded to him. ** _"He is my father Lord Cronus, it was after he got diagnosed with a terminal disease, that unlocked the door in the case of blending."_**

 ** _"As Lord Rebec chose my father as his host now."_** she said and the quartet nodded to her, and Jack gave a nod to the news. **_"There are two reasons we chose you, but before we came into contact with you, Lord Ra, my planet was studying mythology and history. Unknown or not, every war you dealt with, with your rivals in your chosen culture, was the biggest of the mythological studies."_**

 ** _"Your culture was my expertise."_** he said as he placed a stack of books on the table and Ra pulled the stack to him as he translated the human wording in the covers and nodded. "You told me that he was the sun god who ruled the day, Apophis was the serpent god that ruled the night. By accidentally killing the sun we ended up in a 5.2 year period of a solar eclipse here that year." Jack said with a sigh and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Your cultures are the ones that are the most interesting to us in the archeology department, that's my department as a scholar."_** he said and Ra nodded to him. ** _"I assume that the chance to study the living history on our planets was a siren song to you now. As you learned by example, as everything that is considered extinct here on earth is out there in living and spoken demonstrations now."_**

 ** _"As being a member of the head team, you get to be the first to study it and this turned into an ongoing thing. Although reason number two here in your case was Amonet's host, correct?"_** Cronus asked him and he nodded. ** _"Yes that's right, but my future mate in the next timeline is Osiris's host. The intention is we start in mid decade of the 70's."_** he said and Cronus re-translated that for Ra at that.

 ** _"That's earth Tauri for their seventh decade here on earth, but mid decade in their 7th decade, if I am reading this correctly. That is when you are still a child and Lord Rebec's host, General Hammond and their fellow generals are your age. So they start this off in whatever compromise you were going to tell us, and we meet you when you are between a child and young adult now."_**

 ** _"You and Major Carter most of all and I am meeting your fathers when they are in their mid 4th decade?"_** he said and they nodded to confirm that. ** _"Yeah that's it exactly, but are you willing to accept tribute though. But not by human sacrifice to you, but by tribute in the way Ra had it on his planets, the naquada?"_** he asked and they nodded to the offer as he went further as he looked between them.

 ** _"Dr. Jackson, before we go over this compromise, it would be best if we brought several more members of the majority here. So though you belong to us five, you're on good terms with the majority that are letting you live your day to day lives."_** Ra said and he nodded as the quintet exchanged looks. **_"Who are our rogues since I was killed and who chose to leave them alone, that's my next question."_**

 ** _"So though they belong to us, they are on good terms with the only ones that favor the treaty now and total peace between us. If what you're going to say is what I believe, there has become too much chaos in this galaxy. And ever since O'neill started this war between himself and my brother?"_** he said and Cronus answered that question as the trio exchanged looks then at that as he said it.

 ** _"Olokun, Kali and Bastet, if I am correct, after Yu pulled back, Ba'al objected, before Oshu offered a secondary member that favored the treaty. And a chance to stop Anubis, before his weapon took anymore lives and Teal'C chose Bastet."_** he said and Teal'C and Oshu nodded to confirm that thought and he nodded. ** _"Then we begin now."_** Ra said and Daniel nodded to him as he said it then to them gently.


	37. Return Of The Legend Part V

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For the Next few chapters Jack's alternate self is seeing the anount of damage done as he sees what the added changes there are to the treaty. And with the strength of his friendship with his original team now. As he deals with his alter ego, the version in the show to the final episodes. Before the story switches from SGC to the Enterprise next, before the final episode of it.**

 **This story is going to 90 chapters in it as the last 15 are focused on the Next generation crew after that so from here. To chapter 75 are focused on tying up the situations in the past and chapters 75 through 90 are focused on the future. As the opening chapter to story four focused on the sextet ending up in 1893, before it jumps forward to after WWII ends and the events of Possessed begin.**

 **Chapter 37: Return Of The Legend Part V: Truths And Future Changes**

"Boy I am glad to see you guys, what's up guys?" Daniel asked and Beverly Crusher answered that. "Checked the records from our time and saw Jack's record had changed, he had a twin brother and he was framed for what he did to you, like Janet was." she said and he nodded. "Yeah I figured, but again, I am not the O'neill that would do that, I'm not that bloodthirsty, I've been framed here." Jack said and they all nodded to him.

"So that's the truth now Jack, you been framed, where's Bob exactly, because he's considering his resignation accepted. But I'm leaving George in charge of the base and you got homeworld security and I got enough on him, Bob, to have him shot right now." they heard and he turned to Henry Hayes as he walked in the door. "Hey Henry good to see you again." Jacob said and he smiled and nodded to him and Jack went to attention.

"Yes Sir, that's right, I am the real Jack O'neill, my clone is my twin brother, in Man in the Iron Mask metaphors. It's I'm Philippe, he's Louis, before the quartet switched them and then switched them a second time. Sir, is Bregman still here?" he asked and Clinton nodded. "Yes he is, ah, I see what you're saying, we go live with his conversation with your double after Bauer destroyed the slave farm you were on that year at the time."

"Not realizing that camera is on and we do a live review to this, he shoots himself in the foot and commits political suicide." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, that's our plan alright, I'm the one always working with Beth here on the base during the cliffhangers. But he intends to get rid of us, Hammond being the first one to go, before he does my unit next, well how about game of cross and double cross as our viewers hear it."

"The truth in how he really sees them as they hear him insult them on live tv after we told them the truth now?" he asked and the current and future presidents nodded. "You are one man I would never want to play chess against Colonel in all honesty. But that is beyond perfect to keep your team and George in charge of the base, for good now." Hayes told him and Daniel turned on his radio, as he called the camera crew in then.

"Emmett, could you and your team come here, we're in the infirmary." he said and five minutes later they all walked and Bregman moved to him. "What's up Colonel?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "I want you in here, and turn the camera on, patch us through to the news on every frequency there is. We're going live in how Kinsey really thinks about his voters, can you do that?" he asked and Bregman nodded to him gently to that.

"We can, just activate the audio and we go from there, he's coming in through the front door, we got the secondary entrance into the room. The one leading into the ICU, so you're in the normal room, we're in the hall leading into ICU and the private rooms." he said and Daniel nodded as he signaled and they got into position as they set up the camera, as Bregman signaled he was ready and they nodded as Kinsey came in then.

"We learned that he was connected to the NID operations entire year and a hal, including that secret operation Maybourne was running out of Area 51. The involvement with the Russians and the threats to the general." Daniel said told him and he nodded to him in shocked disgust. "Anything else?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "He was involved my set up to name me as mentally imcompentant after Hathor." he said and Jack nodded to him.

"Well you're a real piece of work Kinsey, try to shut down the SGC and make this big speech about how much you hate secret organizations. And you jump in bed with the NID, what is that." he said as they turned the camera to the blue light and carefully turned it so it was point directly at them as Kinsey said it with a cold look. Of cruelty, in his eyes as he answered him as he looked at the trio with icily as he said it then.

"Well I still think that stargate is a Pandora's box and I still think it should be buried forever, but as long as it stays open. And as long as it continues to remain a threat to this planet then I am damn well going to make sure it's the way it should be used. To defend God's creations." he said and Jack said it sternly. "Just re-enact your double's conversation Jack, but this time do it for real." Daniel told him and he nodded to him.

"Oh blow the rhetoric right up someone else's nose, you're nothing, but a power hungry hypocrite." he said with cold tone to that. "The only currency in this town is power, so if I have to shake hands with the devil in order to do lord's work, then so be it." Kinsey said and Jack looked at him in disgust. "You self righteous son of a bitch, where do you get off..." he started to say and he interrupted him with a religious moniker at that remark.

"Judge not, lest ye be judged, I read the reports that come out of that mountain, you play with the fate of this planet on regular basis." he said and Jack said with a furious growl. "I'm doing the job that I was asked to do, I doubt the constituants could very well say the same about you." he said and he scoffed at that. "Oh please, given the chance half of the American citizens don't even vote and the half that do vote are too stupid."

"To know what they're doing." he said and Jack smiled dangerously at that. "You forget something here, with the fact we went live, we still got a camera crew on the base. You just insulted every person in the country on that remark you just told me Kinsey." he said and he looked up to see Bregman and his team as they saw they camera light was on and he paled at that as Hayes said it sternly to that remark with triumphant smile.

"You crossed a line with that remark Bob, but consider your resignation accepted, that's a wrap boys, nice work." he said and the quartet nodded smiling and Kinsey shouted it out in a panic. "You can't do this." he said and Daniel smiled with a smirk. "We just did Kinsey, you got the blood of billions on your hands, consider this. As your confession to god and his representatives." he said and Hume smiled sternly to that remark then.

"I think we can consider this your confession though we're not in the booth that still works right now, bless me father, for I have sinned. I have nearly killed a good man three times in two years, I destroyed a planet. I am corrupting the power my voters have given me to enhance my own agenda." Elizabeth said as she started laughing with a cold smirk as she wrapped her arm around Daniel's back and he smiled at her gently at that.

"There's my girl team mate, but seriously Beth, you and I are working translations, but we can consider this theology of the cosmos 101: Getting forgiveness by the intergalactic angels of the lord." he said and she nodded. "Yeah but keep it going." she told him and he nodded. "Airmen, Luke, Eric, take Senator Kinsey back to the lock up, but keep him seperated from his fellow conspirators." he said and the group nodded and left the room.

"Oh I can't wait to make a fool of Audra in front of Jared, she can't get passed your powers at the moment, grandpa, but that goes back to what you taught me. And through history, he will win who knows when to fight and when not to." Jackson said, smiling and he nodded as he answered him. "Landry has a kind of philosphy we officers who prefer to go thinking before acting, but everyone ending up on Atlantis is working for him."

"And the captain's grandfather son, as such with you trapped in my head you're learning a great deal of what politics and training strategies were like in this time frame." Daniel told him and they all nodded as Picard waved his hand to keep it going and it started again. **_"My lord, for the safety of the entire earth human race, in this timeline and the next, we are willingly taking up the treaty, our price to pay."_**

 ** _"And for our freedom is what I'm about to suggest next right now, but we promise everyone that agrees with this._** ** _Are willng to accept you in the way we do our religious leaders._** ** _But we're the strongest of the human planets you encountered since the gate was buried."_** he said and Ra nodded to him then. "Here we go, this works and the war is over finally." Jack said and as he waited for it then.

 ** _"I am willing to hear your proposal for your offer now, but whoever it was that sabotaged our treaty as I never expected to see how far you come. The night and day when we crossed paths, when my guards arrested your friends and took the weapon. Did you not know it was there or was what happened staged when your friend attempted to shoot me?"_** he asked and Daniel shook his head.

"No I didn't, but if I had, I would have told him to hide the damn thing, before they killed Rick and Eric and arrested Dillon and Lou." he said to that gently. "Yeah I wish I buried the damn thing." Jack said to him. **_"My orders came from the 10, these seven men, my commander, his best friend and their third. My orders were to search out a possble new planet as we reached maximum capacity_** ** _in humans on earth."_**

 ** _"And we need a new settlement home planet, and_** ** _was after finding your legend did I realize if that explains the sandstorm._** ** _Then you came for the shipment and we returned to the pyramid, but that's a piece to this, but here it is._** ** _When we arrived on Abydos, we got involved in the mining of Naquada there, but we offer the sum of 50lbs, each, to the five of you every month."_**

 ** _"In addition we can act as your exterminators for your renegade system lords that try to target us._** ** _Or your other planets as fodder, and with it now, regarding the weaponry from the elements now._** ** _That's never being used whatsoever now, but anything that has to do with it._** ** _It's being locked up or destroyed, my lord Ra, I know the serpent was trying to usurp your control on your planets."_**

 ** _"But what is the one thing you wish just to protect your subjects, as we are the strongest of the planets you encountered._** ** _Not counting the Tollan and the Nox?"_** he asked and Ra said it firmly. **_"I wish that you could do my business of dealing with our enemies for us."_** he said and Hammond smiled firmly at that. "I couldn't have picked a better option then that." Jack said smiling at the news then gently.

"Nice choice in ways to keep up our bargain with them right now general, we can have them supply the hardware and we can destroy them. As we get learning strategies and into the heads of our enemies Jaffa, but this was a good idea, general." Jack told him and they nodded. "Daniel gave us the suggestion and we offered this idea to them, but we ended up taking it just a little too far that day at the time son, though with that in mind."

"The offer of us doing their dirty for them appealed to them." Hammond told him and he nodded to the remark smiling at that news then. **_"If we could be of service that way, you 5 are connected to us that way. But we can destroy the renegades for you, and you could provide the equipment in order to do it. We can add a certain sum of Naquada to this offer and with it check on your subjects for you."_**

 ** _"Dr Jackson told us our war originally started with Apophis and you had no wish to challenge us, but we never meant to challenge you."_** Jumper told him and he nodded. "Our war started with him, and we ended up killing his enemies before we neutralized him next at the time. But how many cases of over kill do we have to do to get rid of him finally, he's like Murdock or Krueger?" Jack said and the duo started laughing.

 ** _"Seeing how far you come when I saw that explosive in your equipment, I realized there were two options, neutralize the threat to us or you can destroy our renegades for us. But hearing the sincerity in your voices you never meant to go to war with us, we can accept this apology and this offer. I do have one question however, just why did O'neill get sent on this meet and greet."_**

 ** _"To the Abydonian high chieftain and his family exactly, if you wished for an audience with me and you learned so quickly you can translate our language. And for us to them too, Doctor Jackson?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed. "It's because when I was still in black ops they specialized in chronic paranoia. To the point that after seeing that guard in the cover stone they knew there was something dangerous."

"So dangerous in fact, they had to neutralize that threat." Jack said, sighing as he heard that repeated by Daniel. _**"Our bases alter ego specializes in chronic paranoia, finding the coverstone with a jackal headed human on it. His orders were search out any threats to earth if found any blow up the stargate.**_ _ **Well you, the system lords, were that threat in their eyes, CIA specializes in chronic paranoia."**_

 _ **"They, the joint chiefs,**_ _ **that's our leader's advisors, never intended to start this**_ _ **leader, military leader, ordered me to find a good place to settle. In case of trouble, that is the truth that ever since we challenged you. We been getting attacked repeatedly, by your enemies, the renegades ever since."**_ Daniel said and he nodded to him then. "He's right, we didn't." Addison said to that as they heard it then.

 _ **"We can hear this proposal, as we are meeting when you are still a child, but drop off delivery in that shipment must come through at the same time every month. So this offer, the shipments of Naquada and destroying our renegades for us is this offer in exchange for us providing our equipment to defend against a real attack. From one of our renegades?"**_ Ra asked and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Yes, that is our offer, three pieces to this, but 1) we offer the sum of 50lbs, each, to the five of you every month on schedule. 2) we destroy your renegades for you, you and the majority, and 3) we protect your slave subjects on your slave farms. But that's our proposal, my lord."_** he said and Ra nodded as he exchanged looks with Cronus and Cronus gave an approving nod to the offer.

As he answered him at that. "That was a very good offer in this Daniel, but we come full circle, it started with Abydos and it should've ended there. And instead, we're in battle with a common enemy. And said enemy is your own kind with the type of demeanor we see in Emperor Palpatine. Off the top cliche bad guy, but come on you want defeat a force sensitive, you need another one to do it." Jack said and he smiled at that remark.

 ** _"That is a very fair proposal indeed Dr. Jackson, our last meeting had us wanting you to giving up your stargate. But I warned you of the dangers of getting captured our renegade system lords. But this offer, that is more worth while, you can do our job of destroying our renegades for us. That is indeed a very fair proposal, are the Tok'ra helping in that, if Garshaw is here."_**

 ** _"Because though you have a very high knowledge of our identies backgrounds, the Tok'ra have intel on our current affairs right now?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yes that is why we are there, we provide the intelligence and they help us destroy the renegades. But Daniel is just as invaluable to us as he is to the joint chiefs. My friend and a boy I love like my own child." Yosuf said, smiling and he smiled at that.

"And until the time is right to end it as Teal'C and I got started, we had to wait till the right time to reveal ourselves." Bra'tac said gently and she nodded. **_"Until the Jaffa are free, it's just us and the Tok'ra, but we are meeting each member of this alliance in the order it was in our timeline now. So first the Nox, then the Asgard, Tollan, Tok'ra and finally the ancients."_** he said and the quintet nodded.

 ** _"That is fair proposal, so even before we meet you do this, so in addition to payment of tribute by that amount. You are also checking on our slave farms for us or our owned planets. And neutralizing our renegade system lords, but take heed, though we can be trusted. The others in the system lords can not be, if any others are not in this meeting."_** he told him and they nodded in understanding.

As Ra gave a nod to his remark then. _**"Indeed, and I suggest you bring Olokun, Bastet and Kali here as well. Who of the system lords was destroyed, since you encountered me?"** _he asked and Daniel explained that as the said trio also appeared at that. "I can't believe this, every system lord that didn't end up dead by our hands favored the treaty for peace between us, and could co-exist between us at the time now."

"But I know there is much we can learn from each other if we can negotiate a truce we can find a way to co-exist. Could there be a peace between us, and the 8 said yes, but the renegades declared there was no peace." Clinton said in annoyance to this and Jack nodded in agreement to that remark. "Now why does that remark sound familiar at the moment?" Jack asked and Daniel said it firmly to the memory of the words of the movie.

"Pullman asked that question to the one that they were running the autopsy on and these aliens were like locusts, the little bastard said there was no peace. And until they went to war, Quaid's character scored the fatal shot at the price of his own life." he said and Jack nodded to him. "Yeah like you nearly sacrificed yourself to save earth, but these things knew exactly where and how to kill us and destroy our forces on the movie."

"I'm just relieved you got off the ship, before it exploded, but thinking you were killed in the explosion I thought I lost you for good at the time, after Nem, bro." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at his remark as they listened to it. **_"Apophis, Hathor, Her'ur, Seth, Sokar, Nirrti, Mat, Isis, Mot was a few weeks ago. And Anubis was temperorarily disabled after he attacked my replacement's home planet."_**

 ** _"But all of them were enemies of the five of you in particular, and hello my lord and ladies, I am Dr. Daniel Jackson."_** he said and the trio nodded gently to him. **_"Like we decided as we all had enough of the fights between us, he has offered a way. And for us, as the majority, to co-exist in peace with each other, offering a very fair deal, as he reports to us and through us directly to the majority."_**

 ** _"That favor leaving the earth humans to their day to day lives."_ **Camulus told them and they nodded to them gently. ** _"We accept this offer of truce, and in exchange as you are exterminating our renegades for us. And we offer you the technology to do so, if Apophis offered this in exchange for a new host. Well the offer is sincere with us now."_** Olokun said in response and the IOA nodded to him.

"At first we had no peace because of the said trio, but we get a second chance." Daniel said and Jack nodded to that remark. **_"At first there was no peace, because you threatened us, vice versa, by accident, and at this point in time we all had enough fighting. You know what we are now, in how far we came since we buried the gate, but we know, bury the stargate and you can come by ship._**

 ** _"So two options eliminated and this is the third option, but this is better then the alternative. Though we have an alliance with the quintet, what about you 3 exactly._** ** _Do we add you three to the treaty, or do you wish my unit, and his unit to come before you. To get permission in case we get attacked by another renegade?"_** Sam asked and Kali answered that with a gently remark to her then.

"Well one thing's for sure, if Apophis attacks us twice, we take it to the 8 to declare war and immobilize our forces for this." Jack said smiling as he listened to her answer as he crossed his arms. **_"With the reset and us meeting you and Dr. Jackson as children, Major Carter, we wish you, if there is an attacked by a renegade system lord. The ones not bothering to following our agreement, tell us first in that."_**

 ** _"But prior if you alter your pasts, we can have our first primes train you to get inside the heads of their jaffa. And Teal'C, what is your wish, regarding you and your family in this?"_** she asked and he explained that. "Said trio being Rebellion, Retaliation and Retribution, we started the rebellion. As Apophis retaliated for our killing his brother and we did retribution just to prevent an attack by orbit at the time."

"But several of their soldiers help us and we did this together, but until the time is right we have to bide our time, in your case, Teal'C until the coast is clear. And where you can make contact with us, say when Sha're is pregnant with the baby on Abydos. Don't do anything to blow your cover, we have to make sure he doesn't realize you're a traitor. And till it's too late and we're enroute home after these things hijack the ship now."

"So once we hit her ending up back on Abydos, then contact us at the cliffhanger series of episode, chapter 1, There, but For The Grace of God, okay." Jack said and Teal'C nodded to the orders then. **" _I'm a double agent, but I am working through the best way to make amends. And for the amount of atrocities I have committed, but my largest one is Amonet's host."_** he told her and she nodded to him gently at that.

"Now this was a good idea to ask this question, what would they approve of where technology is concerned as we grew into our skin. But we can create our own MRE's into whatever we want as normal food combinations, turning our cars and buses. And into hover cars, vehicles and trucks to travel, upgrades to our medical technology. All of this was approved by them as we left the hatch cover opened though we had bullet proof."

"Staff proof glass covering the roof of the gate room and we had a way to live like our descendants do now at the time. But this took the act of going into the acts of the attraction at Disney world just a little too far right now." Hammond said as he started laughing at his next question. "I'm guessing that means we're about to turn the planet into a version of Tomorrowland, we've been living in a futuristic setting now."

"And for 30 years so why bother with debating this, we are the strongest of the planets that they came across now. But we don't need the quartet's stuff, we do need them, we work as a team we can protect the galaxy, but either way. What John did was illegal as was what they were doing it's illegal." Jack said to and he nodded to that. **_"My lords and Lady, I have a question here, b_** ** _ut what would you approve_** ** _and disaprove_** ** _of."_**

 ** _"Regarding technology after you realized t_** **hat we advanced far enough to harness the elements now. _I mean we've been working with the sextet for six years leading into 1980. Before we meet you now, so anything not made of the elements is left out, no weapons technology. But upgrades in transportation, medicine, training, like the intars."_ **he said and Jack added his voice to Daniel's then.

 ** _"Use of stealth and food replication, that okay with you?"_** he asked and Yu nodded to him. ** _"All of those are acceptable, and weapons technology, training weapons. That which we can create is also acceptable, but as Cronus told you after we created the treaty and added you to it. If you're like the men that just tried to assassinate me again, but if you continue to use the stargate, be warned now."_**

 ** _"Anyone that gets captured by the system lords will be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly for it. If they cross us like that, keep to our treaty and we will leave you to your day to day lives now. Just report to us if there is a situation that needs our permission to go through, say declaring war on Apophis. And in our and the majority's name, keeps this from growing out of control now."_**

 ** _"You keep up your end the bargain and we do ours, but come to us to report regarding the treaty bring violated. By either side now, your renegade department, or one of the renegade system lords you destroyed for us. You got permission to declare war on that renegade in our names and in the names. And of the majority that agree with out treaty."_** he said and the group nodded to him.

"Well we got their approval for it, perfect." Jack said smiling then. **_"So the upgrades we named off to you are fine with you, but any weaponry dangerous enough to put us both at risk is out completely. That includes the Naquadria that Ba'al found out about, because we thought that's not being used for weapons. It's that the ore serves other purposes for us, creating generators that power our towns."_**

 ** _"But we're mixing ancient and goa'uld technology in power sources, to the point we're nearly there._** ** _But this is what we have in mind for transportation purposes after we see you when my age group are 15 and my students are just born by then."_** Daniel said, pulling a copy of Back to the future part II into the machine as they saw flying cars, and Jack shook his head smiling at that as he watched the image then.

As well as skateboards hovering up above the ground by about a foot, and several dozen other upgrades, and they nodded as they went over this gently at that in their own language. **_"Wait there is more, but our movies showed the hazard of playing with biogenetics and cloning, in this one. We created a movie focused on the dangers of that, we have movies telling stories of a group of warriors with lasers."_**

 ** _"For a sword blade, but we earth humans love science fiction of any type, but here's clips of everything, every piece to that."_** he said showing them to the 8 and they watched carefully as Cronus said it gently to that. "We can turn the lightsabers into intars as they become real for the actors making the movies. More life like animatronics for the movies the possibilities are endless here." Bregman said smiling at his ideas then.

 ** _"Just props, or like the training weapons, that is what we can allow, but no weapons technology, out of these props you are showing us. What is the vehicle powered by if it travels between times?"_** he asked and he explained that. "Yeah we stay away from the elements when it comes to weapons technplogy. But everything else is fine, but no retrofits of the deathgliders or their ships, we can start small."

"Where weapons technology is concerned and start getting it bigger as we grow more wise and learn. Now that knowledge is power, but power corrupts, absolute power, corrupts absolutely." Jack said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah that's what Omac wanted us to learn, knowledge is power, but absolute power, corrupts absolutely. And Kelowna found that out the hard way, but the mission finished the transition of my powers now."

"The quintet wanted us to learn this, before we have another Surita, which is the planet that they gave that device to, and one they used it to make war. But this is why they were now cautious about offering any of their technology to us. I tried to teach that to the Kelownans, but they wouldn't listen to me and Jonas paid the price by taking my place on the team." Daniel told him and he nodded sternly to the news at that remark.

"What happened exactly if you ascended just to escape the ridicule of these guys at the time Danny?" he asked and Daniel sighed and told him the truth. "The Kelownans triggered the detonating sequence on the bomb and got blasted by the radiation. I had only minutes before the bomb went off and I blew several holes in the window. Just to weaken the glass, jumped through it and yanked the core out of it that day now."

"But I got hit by a massive dose, we all knew I was dying because of radiation sickness, as a result this caused a lot of friction between us and the Kelownans. And tensions were high on the base as a result, no one could take my place, until Jonas joined the team. To the trio, they were beyond emotionally broken, I was the morale booster. And they were hoping I would come home and I did a few week ago." he said and Jack nodded to him.

"Because of them we lost you, but we were already losing you thanks to John and the NID sabotaging us and framing me and Janet for attempting to kill you. Oh you bastard." he growled at John as he punched him in the face knocking him into the bed. "You're never getting away with this you asshole, you wanted to lose us, you did it finally. You bastard, you're not my brother, you're nothing to me." he said to his clone at that coldly.

"So he sabotaged our relationship out of jealousy because you withstood it where he did and Makepeace with him, I was sick of the attitude. But I'm not the one that lost his mind out of jealousy nor am I suffering a secondary over being stuck in the mines. Take five, Daniel I want to see this bastard that they condemned you to." he said and Daniel nodded as he showed him Thanos and Jack nodded in disgust then at that remark.

"Jesus, he looks like the description they gave on Adrian Mellon in IT, so this guy turned you into a drone, oh I'm not letting John get away with this. But John's facing getting arrested for attempted murder on three counts now, but you pal. Are the one going on this mission as you go through this fear, but in the words he gave to the Kelownans. Over the bomb and on the warhead when Bauer was here at the time now in this."

"Alright let me this clear and I think this is the very point he was trying to make, but a weapon of mass destruction can only be used for one thing. Now you may say it may insure peace and freedom, but I guarantee you, that it will never have the effect. That you're hoping for, until you use, at least once, and just for the record. The only reason we want the element is because we think it could be used to create defense shields."

"But just go ahead and blow yourselves, the hell with it." he said and Jonas nodded in agreement to that **" _What the weapon was powered by, but he converted it to use enough thrust. To jump forward to the next time, but when pretending in stories, we tend to embellish these side effects._** ** _But we can use these things to make it look it as close to real as possible, but still acting out the parts."_**

 ** _"But from 1975 to the day we met you and Lord Yu face to face, we have it looking as close to our original fights as possible. The added shield covering the cities now, the add on is we can pretend things never changed for the renegades._** ** _But you know we are just as powerful as the Tollan or Nox."_** he said and they nodded to him. "Nice idea Danny that's great." Jack said and he smiled then.

" ** _So you use the element to pretend at times in movies and mini movies, like the show starring you and your team, Yes alright we can allow that, but other then for show, so long as you do not threaten us with it we can allow that. But remember, mixing Naquada with the element that your yellow fruit. The one Nirrti used to turn your charge into a trojan horse now in year one."_**

 ** _"That is containing it, can result in the same explosion as destroying the stargate. But you must be careful, half the planets out there tend to use Dueterium to power their operations. And they are xenophobic as a result, so having Teal'C on your team can result in blowing the merger. Or you come across a group like the Aschen, they can destroy by sterilization, so take heed."_**

 ** _"We and the races, the Tolln can insure you live long as you start colonizing other planets aside from earth. And provide the technology to fight our renegades and in exchange now. You never use the element for anything but for show and never plant it into your pipe sized explosives."_ **he said and the IOA and Clinton nodded in acceptance to that piece in the agreement as the 8 discussed that.

"Pipe sized explosives, does he mean the bomb I brought with us, before the general nearly sent the next size up to Abydos?" Jack said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, but what the heck did they put into it, if they intended to destroy the Abydos gate. Because Ra ran a scan across it when he found it at the time?" he asked and Jack crossed his arms. "It was plutonium, while Macgyver had to prevent the uranium from being used."

"We got the other, but this is not the Cold war anymore, we just share in our fellow countries with each others lives finally. Fat Man and Little boy are retired as were their descendants, the wars ended leading into the end of WWII at the time. But to keep our planet healthy, it means no radiation, no pollution and definitely no more wars. As we get 5/6's of the population off the planet." Jack said as he listened to their conversation.

 ** _"I see these upgrades as not a threat to us, Cronus, seems to me, they wish to become like the Nox or the Tollan. If they are about to replace the Furlings as one of the races against us in the Renegades now. Dr. Jackson is very wise if he understands everything about my background in the Ancient Egyptian. And my fights with the other deity system lords in my culture, if that is his expertise."_**

 ** _"Then that explains why he decoded the truth to the Abydonians, before my ship was destroyed. But although they try not to start something, it is best we make it clear that any like O'neill, if they cross one of us and get captured. Shall be shown no mercy."_** Ra said and he nodded. ** _"Indeed, Amaterasu, Bastet, Kali, Olokun, Camulus what do you see in this?"_** he asked and they nodded to him.

 ** _"These upgrades prove no danger to us Cronus, it seems that they wish to live like the Tollans and Nox, they are peaceful. They are not a threat to us and they wish to create a treaty to prove that they are loyal to only us. As they prove they're only loyal by paying tribute every month to us. Indeed not, they are no threat to us, if they do these."_** Amaterasu said and Camulus nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Agreed, Cronus, they are no threat to us, the Abydos mission was a mistake, they had no desire to challenge us at the time. They meet us in 1980 and we set up the treaty we live in peaceful co-existence with each other and keep to the treaty. However the men and rebels like Jack O'neill and the men that just tried to assassinate Yu, they continue to use the stargate, they must heed caution."_**

 ** _"Anyone that crosses us, like him and his co-harts will be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly for it. That is doubly so if they destroy a planet under our rule and one full of innocents, especially children. Like your slave farm and they rescued your members that were under your minor's control. At the time after Her'ur's Jaffa kidnapped the people of your planet two years ago now."_**

 ** _"So we enforce Cronus's warning to them, regarding the Rebellious members of the stargate program. We will not attack their world or their colony, but, if they continue to use the stargate here in the mountain. Be warned, anyone that gets captured, either by us or by the others shall be shown no mercy. And for the beyond cold-blooded acts they have chosen and done, they will suffer greatly."_**

 ** _"The humans know we have a fragile relationship with each other, as do we with the races, but petty arguments in front of them is not dignified. When we must show ourselves to be their added rulers in addition to the country. Or their religious leaders, Nirrti crossed us by not telling us she was experimenting on phase shifting just to battle the rebel reetou."_** he said and Yu nodded firmly to him.

 ** _"Indeed, I was furious when they told me this, but her reaction made it clear, but she attacked Cronus and Daniel was willing to risk death just to protect me. While Jack O'neill, before he turned into a renegade, knocked me out of the way of their staff like weapons shooting range. And Major Carter arrested her for me, before we signed the treaty."_** he said and they nodded to the news then firmly.

 ** _"Then yes, the technology created and gathered we saw is fine, but not weapons technology, or the hataks, not yet. But the Deathgliders, the troop transporter ships, these are fine as is staffs and the zatnikatels. But anything further up is too dangerous and until they learned further how to control it. In their upgrades, if they choose to reverse engineer our deathgliders, is fine."_**

 ** _"But retrofitting our deathgliders is a disaster waiting to happen, especially with Rak'nor replacing Teal'C as former first prime to Apophis. Before Apophis is finally destroyed, but Teal'C's serving as first prime to Apophis or just Amonet. That serves enough purpose that he is a turncoat in his ranks, tell them we agree to this."_** Amaterasu said in response and the duo nodded in agreement to her.

And the system lords nodded as Amaterasu gave a nod as Yu answered him gently at that. **_"All these upgrades you showed us are acceptable Doctor Jackson, we see you as no danger to us, as these upgrades show you are wishing to be like the Nox or Tollan. So they are acceptable, what of stealth technology however now, Commander Jackson?"_** Yu asked him and he explained that to him gently at that.

"So they approve our plans for food, medical areas, even transportation, that's great, but like you said, you want us to value the scientic and cultural value of every mission. Well this comes under that the moment, Mr. President, but I changed. But rule 1) we need every minute and time is short, so stop screwing around we got to get to work." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him at that remark as he looked at him gently at that.

"Yeah well it gets better, the trial of Ra only gave us a total of..." he started to say and Yosuf said it gently to him. "Six days, 2 hours and 3 minutes Daniel, if you didn't find the coordinates or the password before the time allotted you were trapped out there. The planets you had help from the people there gave you supplies and the information before sending you on your way now." she told him and Jack covered his eyes at that remark.

"I need every piece of information, if I am reading what my friends went through on this planet trial obstacle course." he said, before she could answer, a flash appeared and the referee appeared in front of them. "Hello Bes, good to see you again." Sam said smiling at him. "You as well, Major Carter, you said this situation was a mistake, but what is to come, I have heard whispers there is change coming?" he asked and Daniel explained it.

"Those whispers are very correct actually, the timeline is being reset Bes, but in this one we met Ra and got into war with the system lords. And before we realized the races against them had a treaty to protect earth long before this. Well starting when my friends and I are still children no older mid adolescence, though Jack is 23. We are setting up the treaty with your master and four other members of the system lords now, truthfully."

"Though we are not minors of Ra, we are his followers, we are willing to take the trials once again, but when we meet you between the shoot out planet with the other minors. And us ending up at the fifth planet, when you intercepted us, at times we still use live ammunition, just takes the boxes of ammo, and several pieces of gear. Ones that are non essential to survival, in our eyes with you, but leave us everything else to stage two."

"When you found us on the frozen planet at the time, as leave our other equipment with you, but everything And the other non esentials with you, but leave us our rations, water, medical supplies. And our weapons, as we see each other on the frozen planet, we drop off another batch with you. But with twice as many members of the team on this mission, my friends and I, now during this mission, if you could, this time meet us at the start."

"We can discus things right now as tell with you as we too wear his medallions around our necks. But with two teams we are taking a lot of supplies and equipment, but at planet five as we undergo the symptoms of the diseases we had. We are leaving you with oyr non essential gear the gear that was used to get the first set of coodinates. Though we are carrying twice as many supplies, as we follow the rules of the trials."

"Before meeting at the finish line now as we deactivate the tracker and you remove the books from Rak'nor this time." he said and Bes nodded to his request. "I understand and I can do that, who of you has memories of this exactly. If you wish to do it again, as you are loyal to only Ra and the quartet?" he asked and Sam answered that. "Just me and Daniel, Bes, as such, could you leave a marker so we don't get side tracked."

"As we got twice as many people coming along on this mission, but only Daniel and I have memories of this. we have to work out a way to this twice without getting sick, or worse, as we're working for the quintet in neutralizing their enemies." she said and he nodded to her. "So the planet we met on and the frozen planet, take the added gear not needed and take it to Barque of Heaven, I understand." Bes said and he nodded to him.

"How many planets were in the trials, not counting the start to finish?" Jack asked and Yosuf explained that. "Thirteen, but in total there are 15 planets, the idea is you start at the starting point with a tracking device as you get the rules of the trial on planet number 1. From there once you find the first set, it begins and one by one you move forward, getting a time allotted till you reach the finish line." she said and he nodded to the news.

"So three of said planets we had help, before the clock ended, but the other ten we were under a time constraint now, but the finish line is where we meet the referee at, okay. But again we have to get to work before we start playing around now, so day 1: before we start playing around, we get the coordinates and password and then rest and eat. We take a break at the planets lasting longer then 3 hours, but the ones shorter then that."

"We keep moving, but you get injuried for a second time Rak'nor is the one taking the books of Ra, like Teal'C did, okay, but I'm a senior colonel, you're a junior. But we're co-colonels, if you get laid out then I'm taking charge, okay." he said and Daniel nodded to the orders gently as he sighed in relief then. **_"We're upgrading the cloaking technology on the Ancient spaceships, the ones that fit through the stargate."_**

 ** _"To stretch all across the town, like they do on atlantis, so once activated they cloak our true appearance. And that of how far we come in 23 years to the renegade system lords now, while you know of our upgrades. They do not know, so they get a dangerous surprise, when they attempt it now, but regarding the renegades._** ** _What of Sokar, and Hathor, let alone Seth, Osiris and Isis,_**

 ** _you want us to report that we just destroyed four of the five._** ** _And two of who were queens now, but the reason I am asking this is that if we destroyed all queens, but Egeria, that eliminates your opponents. When in the majority as you do the rest, but Ba'al is the threat once we destroy Anubis for good after that, so take Anubis's queen for instance now, My lords and lady."_**

 ** _"We destroy her, he can't make anymore drones now, as it is, we got more then enough, regarding the recently spawned symbiotes of Anat, Morrigan and your two other queen now. We can destroy the queens for you as you destroy the recently spawned symbiotes. That okay, we do population control and you, and the others that agree with the treaty reign supreme now."_** Daniel said and he nodded to him as Camulus answered him as Jack waited for the answer then.

 ** _"That is adaquate as well, however the first test of the weapon that Ba'al decides to call bluffs and you can destroy his ship. Or we destroy it enroute here now, but you are our biggest weapon against the renegades now, but again. Once you start on your missions, regarding system lord planets, you must heed caution when enroute to their planets, we can work with you easily."_**

 ** _"But the others can not be trusted either as a group or as individuals, aside from Olokun, us, Kali and Bastet. The others are posturing egomaniacs, driven by an insane lust for power and all capable of unimaginable evil. We can be friends with you, but the others can not be trusted aside from us. Or Olokun, Kali and Bastet, one other thing, if you wish to be present for the summit."_**

 ** _"Just present yourself as our lotar, or our chief soldier, our first prime, us three, you remember what that means. You're safely under our protection once you explain that you are there to learn who is trying to frame you. And us for these unprovoked attacks on our planets and troops. As you bring back the intel to the federation and starfleet now."_ **Camulus said and Daniel nodded to the remark gently.

 ** _"Lord Cronus, can we set aside past events starting now, regarding our history with each other now?"_** Teal'C asked and he nodded to him. **_"We can, as you have your memories like I do, and this time you are protecting Amonet's host. I know you had nothing to do with the attack on me, but aside from you and Dr. Jackson. The rest of the team remains the same now at the moment here now."_**

 ** _"So what is the alteration here once Apophis comes into the picture and we do this again?"_ **he asked and Daniel answered that. "How do we explain this if I've been sabotaged for a second time?" Jack started to ask and he explained that to him. Before he could, the alarm went off at that. "Expecting someone?" Jack asked and she shook her head and he hit his radio. "What's up Walter?" he asked and Harriman explained that.

 ** _"It's in ancient egyptian, it's the quintet."_** he said and they nodded. "Well better late then never, but Ra, I remember, but I never met the quartet before. Harper, grab my clone and we're going to meet them now." he said and the guard nodded as he hand cuffed the other man and Jack lead them out as he went to the gate room then. "Open the iris." he said and he nodded as it opened and the quintet walked through.

"My lords and lady, I'm sorry for misunderstanding, that was my twin that was giving you so much trouble." he said and they nodded. **_"You are the real Jack O'neill, the one that took aim at me?"_** Ra said gently and he nodded as his gaze lifted up and he went ramrod straight as he saw the bodyguard behind him. "Never expected to see you again pal, but you were my equal in combat." he said and the man nodded as Cronus said it.

 ** _"So your twin is the man dressed in the clothes of your renegade department, correct, Colonel, in truth, Dr. Jackson has explained a few things to us. But never did we expect there were two of you, or that you had no memory. And of meeting us or the others, even Egeria till today?"_** he asked and Jack nodded. "Yes that's right and I understand why too, but in truth I am spec ops, he is black ops."

"After Daniel told me the legend on your race, it hit me that I just exposed us, if you found the warhead. But my orders were find any threat and if found any blow the gate, I did not realize that when Catherine Langford found your pendant and gave it to Daniel. And you saw it did you realize we were your subjects and you're our primary, Lord Ra, had we realized it sooner we could have discussed this, but second chance now."

"But Daniel is my best friend, if you have come to further the conditions we can add on to the treaty, we are brothers in truth, the last thing I remember. And just before the back to back missions started was feeling like I'd been electrocuted. Before I ended up here on the base now, but all in all now at the moment, Daniel told me of the man. That was King Pyrus's chief medic in the mines and what he and the others sentenced him to."

"But I would never, ever do that to him or any of my friends, but all in all, everything involving you two, Osiris, or the others, I have no memory of these situations." he told them and they nodded to him. "And to the treaty, I agree completely that we can do that, but come with me." he said and they followed him up to the briefing room as he settled them at the table then gently as he took his side of it with Daniel next to him.

"The movie focused on our meeting was a play back and we chosed people that looked like you, Kasuf, Skaara and Sh're. But the man that played me was another actor, my double on the show is me when I am like I am now. I'm fiercely loyal to my team, but I have a duty to the truth, that duty says, now that I know about the original treaty. This treaty between us is the only way to protect earth." he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"We are willing to give you a second chance at redemption, but remember if your brother and his friends get captured by the system lords, be warned. That anyone captured by the system lords shall be shown no mercy, they shall suffer greatly."_** Cronus said and he nodded to him. "I understand, but what happened after you were killed if Nirrti was back on the loose?" he asked and Daniel answered that.

"That's the story Sam told you actually, Jonas, Cassandra and planet of innocents, she was intending to create a Hok Taur, Taur is slang for Tauri,which is what they call us. But Taur is the root word to taurus, so being from a planet that has one of it's beasts of burden. As a bull, we're beyond temperamental as a result, so to them we're as stubborn as a bull." he told him and the quintet nodded with bemused smiles at the explanation.


	38. Return Of The legend VI

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For the Next few chapters Jack's alternate self is seeing the anount of damage done as he sees what the added changes there are to the treaty. And with the strength of his friendship with his original team now. As he deals with his alter ego, the version in the show to the final episodes. Before the story switches from SGC to the Enterprise next, before the final episode of it.**

 **Chapter 38: Return Of The Hero** **Part II:** **The Truth Come Our Part II**

 ** _"Indeed he is correct, we studied your culture by living on the base during that week, but it was not you that got arrested by Ba'al, but your twin all this time. It was not you that assisted in destroying my slave farm, or did that to Dr. Jackson. We understand, but remember this and be warned, any of your twin's kind that get captured by the system lords shall be shown no mercy."_**

 ** _"They will suffer greatly for what the barbarous acts that have done, that is including your twin himself now too."_ **Yu told him and Jack nodded to him. "I understand, I accept that right now, what he did was unforgivable at the time here. And at the moment, in my eyes, as he deserved what he got from your renegade system lord. This crossed the line between cruel and murderous, but when Daniel translated things."

"Regarding your race, who was the creature you had, before you took on your current host, my lord Ra?" he asked and Ra explained that. ** _"You know of the Unas, correct?"_** he asked and Jack nodded. ** _"My first attempt was an Unas, the second, who looked like the Asgard, I may not be a scientist, but the other races. They rejected our genetic make up, our physiology,_** ** _before I tried your species that night."_**

 ** _"And realized I just found the very host and way to save our race, one by one the system lords gathered humans. And started repopulating planets under each of our domains, but the stargate you are using was the one I left here. Before Dr. Langford's father dug it up, but what he read to you was the very truth. Colonel, though we are brilliant, at times our pride can be our undoing now."_**

 ** _"That is how I came to be now, with us meeting long before the day of the mission, when you encountered my first prime. I know by then you studied history and mythology, that seems to very important in your species now. Your young friend, the shepherd boy was carrying on the position, now. Your religion's prophet, and you were the acting older brother, with Dr. Jackson. "_**

 ** _"My name, my real name is Rameses II, in your history background you know the truth now, I know you never intended to start a rebellion there. But as I was your primary, just to prevent that device from being used, you did what needed to be done. Had we had the chance to speak in a way you understand us now, that we could understand you, that helps."_** he said and Jack nodded to him gently.

"What's the 'suffer greatly' in your remark, would you do what some of the people that are beyond cruel would pull?" he asked and Amaterasu answered that one. ** _"For your bodies not being able to handle the punishment given out by this device."_** she said, setting the weapon that the ashrak used on Sam on the table. ** _"At times, we use whips, and for some of the more sadistic system lords, like Ba'al."_**

 ** _"He uses acid and knives as they splayed across a wall in a gravity, as he tries to torture the kniformation of you, until your body can't take it anymore. And you die, before reviving you in a sarcophagus, Major, if that was episode six. Of last year, show him the episode, of what Ba'al's double did to his brother."_ **she said and Sam nodded and turned on the episode as he watched it carefully.

"So after Kanan ripped out the information necessary he went back to get this woman, gets shot and arrested, after the first round. Daniel came to see him and he gave him one shot to save him, but he refused to spring him from this hellhole. Daniel, you did the right thing, he deserved to get this for everything he did to you. But to protect the others you made a judgement call to save our friends." he said and Daniel sighed in relief then.

"I'm relieved you're not the O'neill that suffered through it, but I felt like I was turning evil myself for enjoying the hell you, or rather he. That deserved it for Pyrus and the sarcophagus." he told him and Jack nodded. "I know, but someone dropped a dime on the incursion, he got hit, he went down and you made a judgement call. To save our team and friends, at our stage we have think here." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Everything that happened, regarding me is not me at all aside from not remembering the caveman plague and secondly ending up at Antarctica at your base, Danny. The rest of it is entirely him, as we repair everything that nearly broke the bar in two between us. Sam belongs to you, I get that and I accept that, we're both married, and she's protected from having her heart broken twice." he said and Daniel nodded with a smile to him.

"How far would you be willing to let us advance exactly, as long as we stayed away from weapons technology until we started use of the zat'nikatels and the staffs. As well as reverse engineering the deathgliders and maybe your cargo ship, the small ones?" Jack asked, looking between them and Cronus explained that to him. **_"As long as you never used the elements for weaponry, we'd let you reach the Tollan or Nox."_**

 ** _"I know of the type they put in that first weapon that exposed you to us, but what others are there?"_** he asked and Daniel answered that one. "There's four: Plutonium, Uranium, Thorium and Americium, but they're all dangerous. During the fifth decade, before the first launch onto the moon, there was a state of unrest. In our people, earth humans, where countries were beyond paranoid that their fellow countries now."

"They were building nuclear weapons to destroy us or us to them, as a result, our grandparents and our parents. They had decided to get their memories back, the day before what is called, here on earth, World War II. Or to us earth humans, WWII, we set the dates for each of us, but to our parents, they got them..." he started to say and Hammond answered that as he rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder then.

"Once we enter College, their grandparents, and our mentors, particular these six men, it's during World War II, so we can fix a few situations in the past. But to them, it's the week leading into World War II, my generation once we enter college, to them. Our children's generation now, they get it three weeks before the mission to Abydos. And our youngest cadets in the program, they get it back the day Lieutenant Hailey meets me."

"And meets Colonel O'neill face to face." he said and Cronus nodded to the news gently. **_"Understood, but as long as you never use those elements for anything, but entertainment. We will let you advance till you are equal to the Tollan and the Nox, if they are helping you to create some of the weapons technology. The ones meant to result in disabling our enemies Jaffa as of yet now."_**

 ** _"Training you to get in our enemies heads as you are not only a pilot, but a warrior, it's clear you need our guidance to deal with the enemy troops. The code of the warrior Apophis uses was created specifically for his Jaffa. However, we of other the cultures Jaffa, are even older then he is for some of us. As a titan, I was the one who created the olympians as the legends say now in this."_**

 ** _"Greek civilization dates back 2,700 B.C., Egypt, 2,000 B.C. and China 1,600 B.C., us three are the cultures on your planet, but everything that was recorded. Or B.C.E., as you understand that term in your modern times."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. "Before the common era, that's the same as saying, before Christ." he said and the quintet nodded as he went further gently as he looked at him calmly then.

 ** _"Indeed, as such for some of the gods, they outlived their time, others have been around. And so long, that the time would set down on their time and rise with someone else, as one king dies, another is born, that is just the way of it. When in the legends and mythology of your culture it's all true now, Doctor Jackson, though Apophis was ruling the night, I was the titan, the god, of time."_**

 ** _"And sooner or later his time as god would come to an end, he has been around since the birth of Egyptian culture. But as our natural form and your derogatory remark on our natural form is accurate, he is a serpent. The time would come when even the serpent is destroyed as the rise of the true lord makes his claim. And by bringing you, and O'neill, into the picture now and by your finding."_**

 ** _"And opening the stargate, that was that time now, by opening the gate and revealing how far you had come to us. You revealed to our subjects that there was someone out there willing to stand up to the cruelty of the gods of Egypt. No more so then him, though we test you, again and again, we knew your ingenuity would win out, your ingenuity and your wanting freedom."_**

 ** _"From the tyranny of some of the more bloodthirsty system lords in their Egyptian culture now. Though Ra was a misunderstanding, we can let that go, it was on purpose with the rest of the egyptian gods as, one by one. They fell to your team as you destroyed them all now, Mot and I, we were mistakes. We understand that, but the others you destroyed outlived their time now."_**

 ** _"To understand your enemies you must learn everything you can about them, and the egyptian ones still harbor some of the arrogance in architecture. As you demonstrated that by finding a way into Setesh's compound before we met. And by falling back on your training and what you know of the culture."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him gently as Vala stood next to Daniel at that remark.

"In all honesty in that area, I know that once the Tok'ra free me, I can help him in the added information regarding this, however we had a problem or two. That we have to watch out for, being free from Quetesh and finding a home with them here on earth." she said and they nodded. ** _"So you are Quetesh's host, what is your human name?"_** Cronus asked and she explained that as Daniel wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I am Vala Mal Doran, my lord Cronus, General Landry offered me a position in his side of the department, amd I accepted it now. Daniel is my best friend, in truth, like when we had an issue or two in our timeline, not only am I working for Landry, Teal'C, Cameron, Daniel and I are the new version to SG-1, prior to our encounter with Morgan's alter ego. Whoever they maybe now." she said and they nodded as Daniel looked at the quartet.

 ** _"Colonel O'neill, how old will you be when we create that treaty exactly?"_** he asked and Jack explained that to him gently. "I was born in year 7 of the fifth decade, but I will be 23, Sam and Daniel, they are 8 years younger then me. For them 15, for me 23, as a result by that point, I was lieutenant first class, by the time we meet again. I made full bird Colonel, Lord Ra." he said and Ra nodded to the news gently at that remark.

 ** _"Are you to be under General Hammond's leadership when we meet again, Colonel?"_** he asked and Jack nodded. "Yes my lord I will, our bonds, I'd rather have him for my mentor then be around the men that just tried to kill you. All in all joining the programs meet a permanent duty station now, no leaving or traveling repeatedly. When in the military we travel and get transferred alot at the moment, as a result."

"Some of prefer the chance of being able to come home and not being transfered repeatedly and others. Take General Landry's daughter Carrie, want a chance to know what our parents do for a living, instead of it being classified. So for us and our parents we get the truth by it becoming a tv show as we can learn that way. And we can live our lives settled into a single town in the Stargate program at the moment here."

"But we're meeting just after the sextet get me out of of the normal military and bring in." he said and they nodded gently. "Well that's a real relief honey!" he heard and looked up to see Sarah O'neill standing there and smiled. "Sarah!" he said and she moved to him smiling and he hugged her tightly. "Hammond contacted me and my father, telling me that you were framed, I get that." she said and he nodded as he hold her then smiling.

"With the fact we're making changes at the moment right now, but trust me, we both need this, so although we have a repeater, every family to each officer. Each one is being taken on by the medical doctor of said officer and Janet's mine. But we were both framed for what they did to Daniel at the time, you're meeting my friends earlier. Then you did, that day that crystal entity took his form." he told her and she nodded to him then.

"We're having an alternative set up to what we had in mind right now, but the changes begin in 1883, ten years prior to this cliffhanger, Jack." Daniel said putting the episode into the dvd player and Jack looked at it carefullly. "Nice choice in dating, back then we had no use for cars and still used horses and carriages to get around." he told him and Lou and Charlie hid a chuckle as Lou answered him smiling then as they exchanged grins.

"Back in the in 1890's to 1930's, and that's 47 years, it's they had certain degree of respect for religions, but the monetary catch is getting shot right now. To end political idealists and monetary aristocrat stuff, everyone is considered equal. So the hold outs are the financial and racial supremacists. So we go right to the leaders of our respected Faith's now to discuss it, our faith, the Jews, Lutherans, Hindus, and so on right now."

"To discuss the rest of this now, they're going to agree that with a matter of changing the past means each faith has its own set of traditions. We keep to tradition and we keep our balance, but the Amish and life as a farmer was a direct point. As they didn't stray off the beaten path for fear of what it would do to their balance in faith. And before Kirstie made one change and they started dressing in pastels." Janet said and they nodded gently.

"Good point, but we can't use fossil fuels, by that I mean gas or oil, so it's electricity only or that's going to pollute the planet, so back to the old ways. But cars are running on engines that are carrying off the Naquada generator technology. Towns are powered by ZPM's and so on, but we can have books, puzzles, games and movies. Like we do now, but we get rid of anything made from oil and gasoline, even the radioactive elements."

"We don't and it's going to expose us to them that way too, so we have to pretend until they come through in 1980 that we're like whoever the planet. That we would have gotten on the bad side of next year after discovering their secret base by accident. Our creations of our ships, jets, Migs and subs, we can hide that, before they create phasers shaped like our guns and in 1980 movies and action shows become far more realistic."

"Because we got the Tokra living on earth at the time here, as the action starts going from what we have now to down right real looking now. And as to why it's because it's looking like the animatronics are so life like by then at the moment. That that's enough to scare the daylights out of some of these kids now." Lou said and she started laughing at that and Sam and Daniel both nodded as she said it for all of them that remark.

"What, the Jurassic Park films, are you kidding me, the kids watch movies like this when younger then ten they're going to get the daylights scared out of them. What with the fact that the animatronics are real, the dinosaurs look like they're real. Instead of robots that violence in these Scifi flicks gets out of hand, while the slasher flicks. Those are enough to give teenagers nightmare for months." she said and Sam switched it smiling.

"Best get the primary rabbi and the pope and pull this and while I'm at it, it's returning to the day when our main source of transportation was bikes, trains, horses. So we give the outward look that we're no more advanced than other planets they went to. Everything that makes us who we truly are as a society is a mixture of our century and the 1900's, religious remark traditions, for those of us in the program we lived life in peace."

"Waiting until the 1965 and that's 15 years of running a trial treaty with them and then in 1980 to 1996 that's 31 years of peace. But after the civil war there is no more war, no more pollution, earth is completely safe and we live in harmony. But that also means the traditions is our faith, we don't marry outside of our own faith. And definitely not when we belong to someone else already right now." Sam said and Janet nodded to her gently.

"Like you maybe married to Joe, but you also belong to Daniel as Daniel's the one who imprinted on you." she said and they nodded as they moved into the briefing room as the religious leaders of every faith beamed into the room along with their seconds. Seeing that the group nodded as the pope nodded with a bemused chuckle. "Well that's your remark now Raymond, what's going on Colonel?" he asked and Daniel smiled gently.

"A case course religion meeting, my lord, they agreed to have us treating them the same way we do you. So with that, best they meet you before we get the rest of this taken care of." He said and Picard gently said it then. "We have to go, but we'll see you soon, everyone." he said and they nodded as the crew left and and they refocused then gently at that as the leader of the Catholic church started the proceedings then firmly.

"For three days we had several members of our religion getting picked up and now it's a theological meeting between me. You and the high other members of every department in the Christianity church, several from the Hebrew and two others. Alright colonel what did you need to talk to us about if you called us here this time. As the victim of the first ever possession is here along with the trio that did at the moment if it's this serious."

"I take it what you told me was true, regarding that possession, the Jesuits were the ones who did it, but you had to go right to the ones connected to the original case. What's their connection to you?" The pope asked and he explained that to him. "Father Bowdern was my father's basketball coach when he was kid. They watched me grow up before the accident, that's the episode." he said and he showed them the keeper then.

"But though he set me up I pulled a cross and double cross on him testing him and I just gained another straight fact here. But Dr. Frasier was never a willing accomplice to their plan for me, she's innocent of all charges. John's psychosis stems from the seven deadly sins, but anger, greed, envy, pride and lust. But he's the one who lost everything and it's do to ignoring the traditions of his own faith and with that, that why we called you."

"Matters of religious planning we're setting up and when in the way of our new life at the moment for the new timeline. But would you consider that marrying outside your own faith if you're one of the primary Christianity members a reason for exile. And from one religion to the next in life and in limbo in the afterlife. We stick to the traditions of our religions just to keep our balance?" he asked and the Amish leader nodded to him gently.

"Indeed we would and the council focused on my people's movie, the one Tim Allen and Kirstie Alley made had a very good point. And just before they bent one rule and added pastels to their clothes, what do you suggest. When in private discussions with your rabbi, priest or whoever, that the matter of bending tradition causes chaos. And like what Jonathan had done 7 years ago, we keep to tradition and it's like a merry go round."

"But upset the balance and it turns into a roller coaster after that." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yes my lord that's what we're suggesting, but doing it 108 years prior to now, say just after the civil war and before the turn of the century. Fiddler on the roof motif here, as it started with our grandparents in 1880's and went into our parents. Us and our children and moves forward, tradition, of 105 years." Sam said and they nodded gently.

"113 years of traditions so 1883 to now at the moment that helps right now, from the time Bill and his team were born and all the way up to your own children. We can do that easily, as the president and the world leaders activate that, but religious leaders. Our religions, from us Catholics, to Lutherans, Mormons, Hebrews, even the Muslims. We have strict rules about marriage outside of our own faith, to keep our balance."

"We must follow tradition now, what's the added add on to this?" The rabbi asked her and he explained that. "For those of us who joined the program and seeing our stories in mythology and the bible come to life, instead of Sunday school. Or Mass at the church, we do home schooling on studies, each religion has a quadrant, a sector in their city. Like here in Colorado Springs for instance, the quartet are acting as our priests now."

"For the ten of us, our families,: my family, the Warren's, Jacksons, Mathesons, Ferrettis, Janet's immediate family, the Hammonds, Landries and Rikers. But we're all devout Catholics and we're seeing history come to life before our eyes. The church religions have their own sectors in the program and on Sunday's. Instead of Sunday school at the church we do home schooling in addition to brunch for the representative, before class."

"So they know what we studied is alive and running loose out in the theological cosmos right now, we know the bible stories are true. As we see it come to life in 1980, and from then on, it's a matter of continuing our traditions, we each go to our Faith's church. As Daniel's a Jesuit born, as am I, the guys, Anna and I are heading for SLU." she said and he nodded as he answered her remark at the suggestions gently at that.

"That idea has merit as well, but to prevent anyone from being over worked its best to double the teams. But the element that gate is made from, this is enough to fund the program and our colonies on every planet in the ring. And for a good 300 to 400 years right now, before we need anything else, but the only true monetary value that is needed is gold, silver and this, and only that, we leave our trees and wild animals alone."

"Population control and so on, but everything mentioned is fixed as a result, but the population ring suggestion is a good idea. As is your idea of traditions and even when not on earth we carry on our cultural traditions right now." The pope said to him. "Yes my lord and in truth it didn't take long for me to work out ways that can benefit us. But situations like what brought this on now is the big one and its religious traditions."

"Traditions of marriage, converting to a new faith out of that love, and when you belong to someone else. In truth, my spirit wolf imprinted on Sam and she and I have more in common with each other then Jack does with her. Would you say that when a woman finds her soulmate, if they're of her faith, or her stereotype. That you stay with who's your exact match in personality, faith and everything else?" he asked and they nodded.

"Yes we do, never marry outside our own Faith's or types in personality traits, I'm a scientist in certain areas, but the Keirsey tempermanent sorter works for this right now. As to why now we're sorted into factions, Faith's and so on, but it's our faith, and sorter that we stick to where matters of the heart are concerned. We're all human, but rivalries in love, take Logan and Scott for example, that's a classic case to what we meet."

"A woman flirts with the dangerous man, but they don't take him home, they marry the good guy, but we only married in our own faith at the time." The Rabbi to him and he nodded. "Were you watching the episodes focused on Jack, before and after Hathor came into the picture. But to us as Christians now in this, we consider that of the seven deadly sins, his sins resulted in his getting turned into a Jaffa, getting trapped on a planet."

"And twice on two occasions, but I was telling you the truth, the storyline is exact here, his anger nearly gets himself sucked into a wormhole connected to a blackhole. I gave him a chance at redemption and he threw it in my face, to save his soul. But I was testing him, after he escaped he beat the crap out of the Jaffa on guard duty. But it's seeing, now that his duty to your friends cliche can come back to haunt you."

"But lust, anger, sloth envy, these he carries on his shoulder and he's a Hebrew, to gain our wings we have to be completely selfless." Daniel said as he started glowing and they nodded in understanding. "That's the true matter of the lord, to become human versions of his angels we must cast out all sin from our lives, be selfless. And stick to traditions and then, only then do we earn our wings and ascend, which is the same now."

"As gettng turned into angels now, for some they gained the powers of a guardian angel, others they turn into the lords followers now. My grandson chosen to be totally selfless and gave his life to save billions of others." Jackson said and he nodded. "That's what you did son, you risked your life to save billions and been protecting others for seven years. But if that's the case we'd be honored to have you representing us, as our spokesman."

"When it comes to the system lords right now, but you're the most selfless young man I've ever met right now, so in your eyes. Then its best just stick to the traditions of each of our religions, we can mingle, but we don't marry or romantically fraternize outside outside of them. 120 years of tradition that never changed we stuck to marrying our own kind in faith, but as we grew with our concepts from one generation to the next."

"It changed from the amount of upgrades we currently have that are damaging the planet. And to more better ways to keep earth happy, healthy and under population control. Leading into our treaty with the quintet, but to name off the improvements from that if we added this to it. As we live in peace with each other on our planet now, we don't have riots or anything else, no color discrimination, no religious, no nothing."

"But no wars, no famine, no religious debates, racial or anything else, we stick to the traditions of our primary faith, the faith we were born into. And we keep our balance, we differientiate or convert to another and it upsets our balance and exiles the victim. From the true family, not the in-laws, but their own blood?" The pope asked him gently then. "You better let me get the real culprit here." Jack said and they nodded as he left then.

"Yeah that's it exactly, but what's your opinion to administrated punishment for what the NID and Jack O'neill did to me at the time?" Daniel asked and he crossed his arms. "In honest direct opinion, he deserves to either end up in the infernal regions. Or spend the rest of his days with no memory of you or your friends, and I've never. Never, ever been so disgusted with a member of my own faith at the moment, he says he's Hebrew."

"And I know the commandments dictated we honor no Gods above our own, but just for 16 years that's something we have to deny. You were wearing a symbol saying you're loyal to him to get you out of the situation Johnathan got you into. But in honest to god truth, I want to see the boy, right now. I'm the rabbi of his home town, so you chose me, nice choice." The rabbi said sternly to him at that question and he nodded to the order.

"Are you his rabbi?" Hammond asked and he nodded. "I am, but he's gone against everything we stand for that this crossed a line so far. I think it's time you allowed me to take care of this, because he sees me like this this. And I had this talk with him so many times leading into his 18th birthday, just before he left for college. And it's going to reduce him to a child in five seconds here." he said and the nine general's nodded firmly.

"Wrong Jack O'neill, I was framed for what they did to Daniel at the time, but hey Rabbi Goldberg, before you let me have it, it's not me. But my twin that did all this stuff, I was unavoidably detained at all that time." Jack said, walking in at that and the Rabbi nodded as he hugged him then and Jack tightened his arms around him at that. "Twin, rather they cloned your alter ego, didn't they?" he said and Jack noded to him gently, smiling.

"There's the you I know then Jack, I knew you could never do the stuff they framed you for, you're not that ruthless cub." he said and Jack smiled at his nickname for him gently. "Yeah I never changed at all, but desperation for ways to protect earth and his jealousy where Daniel resisted her and he didn't was his self destruct sequence. But I lost five years in my memories that I want back right now." he told him and he nodded firmly.

"Yes Rabbi, Evan get O'neill and bring him in here, his own childhood rabbi was the one chosen for this." Daniel said to Harper and he nodded as he and six guards went to do it then. "Oh boy, well he just ticked off his own childhood rabbi and he's in serious trouble right now at the moment. My lord, Daniel was representing all of you to the trio, and they agree we can honor more then one, but they wish to be treated like you then gods."

"But for the sake of theological discussions it's a matter of honoring your wishes." Sam said to the pope and he nodded to her. "Acting representative for me and every archbishop and Jesuit on the planet, I understand and you got the go ahead son." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "Thank you my lord, I suppose Whoopi doing that concert for your double underlines the fact that a change or two benefits the church now."

"Especially when you know that the stories are true, I've been to infernal regions, heaven and back these last 4 years?" he asked and the older man chuckled as he answered him. "Indeed, yes they do, but God is my judge and you truly are as your name describes Daniel, missionary to the lord, Christ. No man of the faith can do what you can, but you're the first to become a guardian angel." he said and Daniel smiled gently at him.

"Not quite it's in the male bloodline, but the races chose me to be their representative, but in truth, twice I ignored self preservation for saving others growing up. Before I joined the program and the first was a secondary relapse. Because of the strand of bacterial pneumonia I had as a toddler." he told him and the man nodded. "That goes back to what we taught you in catholic school, I'm very proud of the man you become."

"But diligence, chastity, humility, charity, kindness, wisdom and temperance, you demonstrated all of these growing up. And the you I know grew into a very good man who deserves the honor to be a human guardian angel now. But Arthur, you and the quintet, if you're the ones connected to their families. By that I mean the Jacksons, Carters and their friends, that's including the trio you watched grow up now."

"But I'm ordering, and deciding that with my being in the Vatican, that you be the ones to represent me in the Catholic Church, alright." he said and Hume nodded to him gently. "You think it's bad now, just wait till Eric gets in here right now, because the last episode prior to Teal'C had Jack being turned into a teenager. And seeing Jack 15 years old again is enough to aggravate him, but hearing his twin is the reason for this now."

"Eric is ready to be the one giving the final prison sentence here right now." Goldberg told Humes and he nodded with a bemused look at that as he answered the pope. "Yes your excellency, I understand and we will." he said and the pope nodded as 'John' was shoved into the room and he froze up at the group at the table then. "You remember what Tim Curry said 'I will not answer to man', well if that's the case Colonel."

"Then you'll answer to your representative to him, your faith." Daniel said and the rabbi stood up at that. "Hello Jonathan, been along time right now, you remember what I once told you. That to survive, you had to let go of your contempt for life before it destroys everything you hold dear?" he asked and 'John' straightened up in shock. "Rabbi Goldberg?" he asked him at that, shaking in fear and the man nodded to him firmly.

"Just give me one good reason, one damn good reason, why I shouldn't tell her to erase your memories until next spring young man. Because if you think I'm bad, your parents would be beyond disgusted at what you do for a living. But how do you think your parents would take this, hmm, how exactly. Because in my case I see this as you deserve to get reincarnated as your infant self?" he asked and 'John' swallowed hard at that.

"That's a very good question young man, and one you should consider yourself, because I thought I taught you better then this Jonathan?" they heard from a furious paternal tone and Jack turned at that tone, the voice just as serious as his own. "Hey dad, nice timing, and you're right, we save Charlie and I'm back completely now." he said and his father, Eric Jonathan O'neill smiled as he pulled his son into a hug tightly at that remark.

"There's the you I know, I know you never would have crossed that line, you're not that dangerous kiddo, stay yourself son, the you I know." he said and Jack nodded smiling as he hugged him. "Love you dad." he said and the older man smiled. " Love you too son." he said as he turned around and looked to his son's double with a disgusted look. "To repeat George's remark, I can't believe you fell this far in your training since Abydos."

"What have you become Jonathan, how could you do that to him, you know I should have just left in you in the psychiatric hospital unser Rob's care. But this, that crossed the line so severely that there's no redemption from any of this. Once the serpent came into the picture, you were crosing lines not meant to be crossed here." he said and 'John' swallowed. "Dad, please." he said desperately and they shook their heads sternly at that.

"There is no redemption for taking 850,000,000,000 lives Jonathan, and this cruelly, what was it Maybourne said. This is not the SGC, so you encounter anyone that tries to stop you, do what you have to do. Well to repeat that this is no longer just about saving your soul, it's a second chance at reliving your life. So tell me, give me one reason why we shouldn't turn you into his twin and start over?" Eric asked and he swallowed hard.

"You can't, can you young man, well with that in mind, with the fact he's in the next department over now. I've been added to the base line program, as the representative of our faith, so I think you know what that means with me here now?" Goldberg said and 'John' paled at that. "Yes that's right young man, with me here, you're not getting away with the amount of blasphemy that you have done when on the outside."

"The amount of atrocities you committed can not be weighed, and though my counterparts of your former friend's faith did my choices for me right now. I'd say your one chance at redemption right now is going back to the very beginning. But traditions, our traditions dictated many things, but not least of which is all, taking a life. Your soul is so scarred that you're past redemption in this timeline and you're being reincarnated."

"As your infant self as you have no recollection of any of these memories, your friends or anything else. But Moses made it clear in to Rameses in the story, the threat got turned on the ancient Egyptians and it turns into a slaughter. But Rameses brought that on himself and his people, but what did I always used to tell you, huh. Learn from the past to create a better future, but it's clear to me as a black ops at the moment now."

"What did this start with, Martell and Michaels, or was it getting trapped in Iraq, Johnathan, because whichever one it is. Then it's enough that it's going to have you reliving your life and from 18 months old to now. Only without remembering any of your former friends, but this act of jealousy to point of murder. That's enough to clip your wings once you enter the Stargate program, meet Kennedy and then the Tollan."

"Once you meet this Harry Maybourne, but if I have to go to your home town when you still lived with your wife and son. And I will, because everything dictated needs to be reversed in your case, George, Jacob, when he's on light duty, in addition to therapy by use of those chairs you brought back. It's also spiritual counseling right now in this case, Daniel Bates is your partner's department, I'm yours." Goldberg said and they nodded.

"Well that's one who's next?" The pope asked and the Muslim pastor went over that gently. "With two each in every department, I'm covering SGC, my counterpart has Daniel's department. So we just add two more priests to your department, as there's four here, so three each in both departments." Goldberg said and he nodded. "Alright, Arthur are you joining the grouping?" The pope asked Richards and he nodded gently.

"Yeah I am, but it's best that Ben and I stay here at the SGC, Sam, Lou and Jared need me here right now, but Daniel, Anna and Billy, they have the trio. Split Gamma squadron, in half and the sextet each have three members of the sextet. The ones that watched them grow up now and we just add a third to it, but Daniel needs the trio. When in his department, as they were his childhood priests it's for the best right now."

"And as with the fact of possibly having to do this again, I'm leaving this situation as I'm priest and I'm also a medical doctor, the trio need me here. So it's a matter of back to the beginning here for her and the boys as I've been with them all their lives. The trio same for Danny as to why I'm saying this, they were the one helping him. To heal, from the pneumonia he caught, though I was making sure he recovered from the last bits."

"Regarding it, but it's not till Maybourne comes into that picture that the base program splits in half and the other half creates the SGA, which is civilian ran and military help." Richards said and he nodded. "Well that definitely works and that brings it to the Morman and Lutheran church's." Goldberg said and the prophet nodded as he chose two members of the local churches in the areas that would be connected to him then.

"Added side effects in energy surges, the gate gets hit by a strong enough energy overload that gate is going to jump to another. Take their ending up in Antarctica for instance, Teal'C and I were thrown out of the gate at this end so hard. That I don't even remember hitting the ramp at the time, but to prevent him doing further damage. To himself, it's the fact we have six gates all over the globe, so whichever gate turns into it."

"For a possible repeater of the video game lines, and none of us are interested in a new religion other then our current one. After the duo are killed now at the moment here, but the gate and this device." he said dragging up an image of the communication device as Vala and Cameron positioned themselves on both sides of him at that and they nodded. "Is the start of the video game line, Doom, but to quote that remark now in this."

"We were standing on the threshold of discovery, a powerful new technology, with infinite possibilities, instead, we let them in, fused of an unholy Union of flesh and metal. Now this brave new world has gone to hell.'. But this device, and these stones, are the keys that are meant to cause a case of the rapture. As our lowest pits of hell choose the parent for the antichrist, the human version of a demon my friend is the alter ego too."

"My partner, this woman next to me was the mother of the antichrist of the offspring of Satan, so we got work to do at the moment. The true matter of the history and mythology coming alive gets opened up in 1965, and then activates completely in 1980. So first mythology then in 2005 to 2007 is the bible as the remark of the rapture. And judgement day activates, and that includes the plagues." he said and they nodded firmly.

"The emergency exit is there, but one recommendation is that 7 of 8 gates have that Iris on them, so whatever you do get clear when someone is dialing in. At the area you're near right now, and word of warning when the gate is getting ready to open. Get out and away of the front of it, because anything directly in front of it. The victim is going to get incinerated by the vortex, mam, gentlemen." Vala said and they nodded to the orders.

"I'm guessing this comes from personal experience, mam?" Goldberg asked and she nodded. "Yes, but I'm in Daniel's department and his has to do with the races, Tok'ra, Tollan and the Jaffa, so that's my only way in. And till I join the base line program in year 9 because their gate, the beta is the only one that doesn't have an iris on it. But honestly I'm working with Daniel and his crew leading into the Ori now after I'm freed now."

"Honestly Daniel's my best friend, but us five: that's me, Cameron, Sam, Teal'C and Daniel are the new version of SG-1 here at the SGC in our timeline. They gave me the benefit of the doubt and invited me to join, so from the time. Said time that they annihiliated Apophis to now, I'm joining in on Daniel's department. As General Landry is my military leader and Daniel's parents my civilian ones." she said and they nodded.

"As a result of being her best friend, I understand her better then most do at the current moment, but its the act of fixing a few mistakes here and there. But earth is sector 001 now, and the plan is to turn things into a cross between the federal service. And the Federation in Star Trek, and instead of the equipment used in our lifetime. We're creating weapons and training uniforms like the ones at the boot camp Rico was at in basic."

"But the helmets and the phasers are colored to 4 colors: red, blue, green and orange, same armor, and while my department is dressed in blue. Leading into Atlantis, SGC, they're dressed in green in fatigues, my department in blue. Area 51 in red, and NID in orange, so we're colored to our sectors now, and at times we can cross into each other. But my department supercedes both NID and SGC." He said and they nodded to him.

"If we're doing that, then this should restart in 1883 at the moment, so that's when things start in the religions, the last war, the civil war is the end of all wars. Instead of cars and airplanes, or even use of some old stuff, we're continuing to use carriages, horses and bikes, leading into 1939. As the use of chemicals start fading, but no use for coal, oil or gas, as we meet the Tok'ra, they help us change use of transportation."

"As by 69, we found a better way for the train system and turn it into the monorail system now, and the ship's we use. Instead of gas, oil or coal to power them when working them out, we stick to the ZPM's to power them. But earth life is more clean and less polluted, so no coal, oil or gasoline anymore, as time goes on. But solar powered electricity as we grow in technology as the years go by." the pope said and he nodded.

"So not 110 years, but 120 years, planetary traditions begin then, as we eliminate all supremacy attitudes, theological discussions regarding our fellow counterparts. And them joining our religions, aristocrats and so on, all this is eliminated now finally. As our first attempt to build ships that withstand everything backfires and that's the Titanic. And we go back to the drawing board after that." Sam said and he nodded as Daniel said it then.

Just as he was answering a secondary flash lit up the room and Daniel turned to see a blond haired woman dressed in a red uniform and crossed his arms as he said it to her. "Alright young lady what did you do now, if Picard, let alone the committee's, sent you to me this time?" He asked, and before she could answer five more flashes lit up the room in answer to that as his future crew mates along with his grandson, and Picard arrived.

"I take the second you got back, she tried something that we ordered you guys not to try Jean Luc?" Admiral Eric Hanson asked him and he nodded. "Yes Admiral, that's what it was alright, seems that after Tar tried it, to see it he could reach year nine. We had a secondary and she tried and it, and it blasted her back to now this time." he said and Jack looked at her in annoyance at that as he said it for Daniel sternly.

"Damn it young lady, we said never try this unless you know what it is the hell you're doing. We said it repeatedly here, just how many times do we have to lay into you exactly right now, Geordi could you tell me what the hell it was she did this time. If Daniel already laid into her once right, because though he's bad, his temper. I'm even worse when it comes to disobeying a direct order." he asked and Geordi nodded to him.

"She tried testing out the gauge in the way Tar did it yesterday, despite the fact grandpa said to disengage the converter and it's we had a secondary solar flare, Daniel, Jack." Geordi said in annoyance and he nodded. "We had this debate god knows how many times that when dealing with time travel you got to be careful. One fatal mistake could have drastic consequences." Daniel said and he nodded as Jack looked at him then.

"I get that, but as you're in command training, so you say it for of us Daniel, you're just as bad as I am when you lose your temper." he said and Daniel nodded as they both turned to her sternly at that. "She just made full commander in the last 2 years, but she doesn't deserve that rank if she can't follow direct orders. But erred 3 times and then talks back to Will, before acting outright subordinate to him and now this young lady."

"I'm seeing this as if you're not willing to follow direct orders, you're getting busted back a rank young lady." Daniel said sternly to her and the ten generals, Picard and the crew crossed their arms. "Daniel go ahead, just do my decisions for me right now." Admiral Patrick Haden said sharply and he nodded to him gently. "Uh who are you exactly?" he asked and Haden, and admirals Peter Quinn And Eric Hanson crossed their arms then.

"Admiral Patrick Haden, these two are Admirals Peter Quinn and Eric Hanson, so tell me did you ever look up your commanders middle names. And what the initials stood for, because we're not generals. We're true Navy personnel and our flagship is the Enterprise V, so take a guess what that means." Haden said and she paled. "You three are the leaders of the water based version of the Enterprise?" she said in shock to that news.

"Yes young lady that's right, we are the admirals to three of the ships in the Navy, but the Enterprise, the Horatio and Phoenix. I am leader of the Phoenix, Quinn the Horatio and Hanson is the Enterprise, so Captain, what happened this time exactly. Especially if my grandson sent her to me if she's in trouble, because this is not tolerated on board one of our ships?" Haden asked and he crossed his arms as he answered him gently at that.

"After bringing the damn thing on board with one of the filaments you had here in your present, she decided to put Cadet Hailey's studies to use. But we looked out the shuttlebay door and in time to see a solar flare and Will try to disengage it. And just before the system crossed with the wormhole, launching her back to 69. Just as it broke down the box wall that you kept this one in, and we had to replace the box."

"Just before SG-1 transferred themselves back to your past four years ago, but that did it for your grandsons and me, we reached the limit of our patience with this now. But she's just like Maxwell, pushing the limits till you got to send me to arrest them. So my version decided to send her to you three." he said and they nodded. "Alright thats enough of this right now, Commander Shelby, I'm hereby relieving you of duty, and being demoted."

"Back to lieutenant commander, and for the rest of this week, but I'm warning you, once my squadron ends up in your versions of us. That's my entire unit, me, Colonel O'neill, Major Carter, Colonel Martell, Colonel Feretti amd Dr. Frasier. Once the six of us are board the ship, the rules just got a heck of a lot more strict, so mouth of again. And you're being sent to you room until further notice, but as for your attitude to Will now."

"That you even try to treat Commander Riker like you have been and you're getting busted back to lieutenant. And I mean every word of that, is that clear, young lady?!" Daniel said with a stern growl and she quickly nodded as he looked at Picard gently as he said it to him smiling as he hid a bemused look. "Nice touch son, I'd say you got the attitude of clear officer, but insubordination is a serious offense here to be filed."

"Any other problems aside from this Jean Luc, because the next episode on your show is in 2 days, but thats the last episode for Miles before he transferred to Deep Space 9." Addison said and Picard nodded. "I know, we were checking out the rest of this season, and Vance and J.P. decided to drop the transfer. So when the sextet arrive on the ship, its less hectic and we got a better chance to pull it off, Jerry." he said and the group nodded.

"That's the good thing about loopholes you got another way to learn about your future, because we already created it right now for you. So searching for the right information, and then once found, just deny the promotion, because you got friends on board the enterprise right now." Jacob said smiling and he chuckled and nodded in agreement. "The clock ends at midnight on 46236.3, Jean Luc." La Forge said and he nodded to him.

"Got it, I'm setting the chronometer for the time on our computers, so if the six of us are ending up in 1893, when is the new plan engaging." Will asked and the pope answered that one. "The last war, true war between countries comes to an end in the civil war, but thats not stopping CIA or NID guys like them to continue with the chronic paranoia. But everyone desiring peace its engaging, ten years before you end up in 1893, Billy."

"Every world and religious leader went to the table and wrote up the desired treaty, said Treaty of peace now, and the wars ended after Harrison took the presidential chair. But in the future I know you married others from other planets, and said were human. But prior to that we married our own kind in religions, it activates in 1883, during the old west. So 120 years of tradition from that date up to now, although time traveling now, its trouble."

"So having you ending up in that 1893, SG-1 ending up in 69, just after our plan engaged here regarding starting things. And its then followed by your predecessor's ending up in 1986, you guys need to take it easy of playing around. When it comes to time travel and with the space time continuum, and before it completely messes things up." he said and they nodded as Daniel told them the current date then gently.

"Guys current stardate is -319790.8162734562, so the further back in time you go and the longer the number gets. So the end of the timeline ends three days into your finding a solution for that situation now, but the next mission. Just after Scott comes back into the picture is Omac is dropping in on you over a new member of the crew so heads up. Accounting to that, you have five days to a week in your century, we got three more."

"And once the clocks on both your century and mine come to an end things switch directions at the end of that mission after all of you change back, Captain." Daniel told them and he nodded as they grabbed her and zapped out of the room gently, before Jack stopped them. "Whoa hold up guys, Danny, I'm hereby ordering SG-1, that's including my grandson, not his cousin, but my grandson to join the crew for a few days."

"As you get a chance to get to know him now, but two O'neills, if J.J. is dressed in gold that's my great nephew. But dressed in red and carrying the rank of full commander, he's my grandson." Jack said and they nodded to him. "Dr. Frasier, Peter Ferretti and my grandson are joining the crew on board the Enterprise for the rest of this week as well, Jean Luc." Hammond told them and they all nodded as they left then at that remark.


	39. Tying Up The Agreement

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For the Next few chapters Jack's alternate self is seeing the amount of damage done as he sees what the added changes there are to the treaty. And with the strength of his friendship with his original team now. As he deals with his alter ego, the version in the show to the final episodes. Before the story switches from SGC to the Enterprise next, before the final episode of it.**

 **Although the story is having 85 to 90 chapters as they tie things up in the past and as the crew is dealing with things in the future. As they do one final mission, the episode rascals, before the time change hits them. But the opened of season four has everyone in 1883 getting their memories back. As they reorganize their faiths and organize their ways if living, though the wars end.**

 **And the books in the tv series mentioned, the ones being seen between the episodes are Sacrifice Moon, The Price You Pay, Barque Of Heaven. Do No Harm, Alliances, City of the Gods and lastly is the aftermath between Menace and Meridian. As though Daniel has less to be concerned about, Raynor takes his place and Daniel returns to the base to take his place back on the team.**

 **And starts training Jonas again as 20 teams at the SGA return to the base and they deal with that four month period. And between Meridian and Frozen as they fix things as these missions have the trio always together. With Apophis gone, and the quartet are back in one piece again leading into the summit. Before the tie up of season 5 to season 6, with Cameron and Vala added to it.**

 **And with them in the base along with Daniel's team in SGA, the Next Generation Crew, the group in Atlantis, Vala, Landry and Mitchell. The missions from the start of season 6 to early to mid season 7 have SG-1, all three versions of the team. In doing what they can to put an end to Anubis and into just after the New Order, as the pilot to Atlantis begins two months later after that now.**

 **As Teal'C rejoins the team and things finish out the show for guest starring roles for season 9 and 10, before Sam joins Atlantis with Jack. On the tv show in season 11, or season 4 of Atlantis after that. As the quartet stick it out together as their teams, both the original mission and the team itself. Before their memories black out, six months prior to Atlantis's second launch.**

 **Chapter 39: Added Changes and Furthered Explanations**

 ** _"_** We came to the theory that the reason Q had such a low opinion of us earth humans was due to one thing, said one thing. We had to shed our earliest tendencies, he was testing us when I encountered." Daniel started to say and they heard a warning growl and Cronus stood up in shock. **_"Urm Ma Ghal, what is he doing on the base?!"_** he said and Daniel rested his hand on the cat's head as he said it in Heteran to it.

"Peace Denali, these five are our allies, they are not like the goa'uld who's guards put me in the healing kennel when I found you." he told him and the over sized cat gave a gentle growl and relaxed then at that. "Sorry, he designated himself my cat ever since Apophis attacked the city he and his fellow cats lived at." he said and they nodded as Denali turned his head at the quintet and Cronus nodded to confirm Daniel's diagnosis.

 ** _"Indeed, we are allies to the humans you have befriended now, we are their new system lords, but our enemies are their enemies, and yours. Like the Jaffa that almost killed your friend and owner, your pack could be very helpful too. Are you willing to have your packs join with the grouping?"_** he asked and Denali gave a gentle nod to him. **_"I will take that as a yes."_** Ra said and he nodded to him.

Before he could answer a secondary flash appeared and a group of 11 children appeared in the room. **_"Oh my, if that boy looks like you, I assume he is your son, then who are the trio?"_** Yu asked and and Daniel explained that to him. "I know what I look like, but the trio, not so easy and Jack's son I had only one image of him after I met Sarah." he said and they nodded as Ry'ac looked at his 10 year old self carefully and nodded.

"I, in your aging, am 15 years old, he is me at 10 years old, I think he is my brother." he said and they nodded as Jack and Daniel straightened up at the sight of their children. Two girls and four boys that looked like Sam and Teal'C. "Teal'C, is Ry'ac what you looked like as a kid, because this boy looks like him as 10 year old?" Jack asked and he nodded. "Daniel chose my alias, earth alias, of Teal'C Thomas Martell, I think he is my son."

"Thomas is that you?" he asked and the boy nodded to him gently smiling. "Yes dad it is me, I'm Teal'C Thomas Martell II, this is Ish'ta, my sister." he said and Ry'ac and Teal'C nodded with a gentle smile at that. "Hello brother, sister it is good to see you face to face now." Ry'ac said and Ish'ta moved to him and hugged him tightly at that. "Nice big family in our case once freed from slavery as Apophis is gone for good at the moment."

"Let me guess Colonel, but that boy is your son, and next to him, is his younger brother who you had, just before the Abydos mission?" Drey'auc asked and Jack nodded to her. "Yeah that's Charlie and I think his brother I named after Frank, Charlie O'neill, Frank Daniel O'neill and my youngest cub, I named him Jack O'neill Junior, so J.J." he said and his team nodded as they exchanged looks at that as Teal'C answered him then.

"We have met Daniel's children, but Danny Junior, Samantha Claire, and Anna Janet, in his case, Charles, Frank and Jack O'neill Junior in yours and in mine it's Ry'ac, Thomas and Ish'ta, but that trio belong to you, this trio are Daniel's, in addition to Ry'ac, Thomas and Ish'ta being mine, so that just leaves these three right now and..." Teal'C started to say and Jacob got a very good look and his heart hit the floor then.

"Dad, the boy looks just like me and that's Sam as a 9 year old, Annie, Jake, Sam said if she had more then one boys, she would name one of them, Robbie. So Robbie, Anna and Jake Carter/Faxon?" Mark said looking between his niece and nephews and they nodded. "Yeah Uncle Mark, you got it right." Annie told him smiling and they nodded. "You mind if we call you Tommy?" Jack asked and Teal'C's youngest nodded and he smiled at him.

"No that's fine Uncle Jack, by that point, after Apophis was gone for good, we started acting more human now and we, my family. Had a chance to in meeting the rest of our unit, well our version of your unit, as we, Jared, Peter, Billy and Annie got together. The ending results before Daniel and I moved to Atlantis, it was like, to your commanders. Like they were dealing with you when as cubs again." he said and they nodded to him.

"Yeah we call this a repeater alright, but this is getting ridiculous, how much of their personalities, now. Did you take on if you're just a ten year old version of their gang and team?" Hammond asked and they smiled and he covered his eyes. "They took on our entire personality traits, they're a mini me to us." Sam said and they nodded. "Alright cubs, what are you eleven doing here exactly?" Eric asked and Danny chuckled at that.

"Decided to show what the changes of reversing the past 10 years would do Papa O'neill." he said and they nodded as Mel looked at Eric at that. "Papa, I think we asked, when they were born, aside from Charlie, he was 10 by the time the accident happened. But the others now, we decided to have them acting like we're their grandparents too. Jack tended to have program base parties at his house we spent as much time together."

"That we could as possible now, to Charlie now, the rest of the team's children, Lou's family, and Jared, they, like Mark, were his younger brothers and sisters now. Though that's true Jake, it went from one generation to the next, because Jack didn't meet Daniel. And until 96 in our timeline and if they got together and became friends here back then, the youngest of every family were bonded together as a team here."

"So they put their kids together and the cubs treated us like grandparents along with their own." Claire said and Jacob nodded in agreement. "You did grandma, in fact, Uncle Jack told us to call him uncle, and his parents asked us to treat them like we do you." Sarah told her and they nodded. "Our team is the best of friends, as we had the younger quartet at the time and they, after Apophis was killed, were growing up together now."

"They became the best of friends, and were like us, before the secondary launch of Atlantis." Sam said and Jacob nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "Well three generations being the best friends, nothing ever changes, but look at these guys. Annie, J.J., Danny, Tommy, group up." Jacob said and the quartet moved together as they looked from their children to their granchildren and smiled as Daniel said it smiling then.

"I hope you got a polaroid, time for a photo of us and we take one of them, as we see the similarities here." Sam said and they nodded as Anna grabbed her camera, as Sam wrapped her arms around Jack and Daniel. And Teal'C left his hand resting on Daniel's shoulder as Anna took the picture of them. And before the younger quartet went to the same re-enactment as they mirrored their positioning and she took another photo.

Looking between the two photographs, Jack saw if they stayed the best friends and the generations would be beyond close. And as they looked from their team to their children's quartet. "I am seeing this as though, if we were children, this would be us as we grew up, if the twins were born just after Apophis attacked Earth. And I had Thomas, as our children are all the same age now." Teal'C said as they looked at the photos.

Seeing as Annie stood between J.J. and Danny, with Tommy on Danny's right, Daniel pulled out a picture of his own team in that exact alignment. As the adult version looked from their age group to their children and exchanged smiles. "If this was us as cubs, I think we started something, but that's us regarding being the best of friends. And a team and nothing ever changes here." Jack said smiling and Daniel nodded to that smiling.

"I think that says everything that needs to be said here dad, but Peter, Annie, Jared, J.J., Danny, Tommy, you see this turning into repeated generations being part of the military. Let alone the program, but six generations down the line from us and to Will's generation, what does that say to you exactly?" He asked and Eric answered that. "It says that no matter how many years go by, that our families are tied together here."

"As a result Danny, but if the 7 are you guys as cubs, you better find some way to control that, before they and you scare us into a heart attack next. Like Jack told you, Michael is what he looked like as a teenager, but hearing some blasted asgard scientist. Just cloned him and turned him into a kid again, or worse, you guys all get turned into children. And for a second time, your parents, his mother and I are going to have a heart attack."

"Because everything you guys were like as children is one thing and once is enough, but twice and none of us in the first generation are going to make it to our next birthdays. If you keep up the close calls like this kids, now take it down a notch." he said and Daniel nodded as he hid a smile to that. "J.J., Annie, Danny, Tommy, how old are all of you, kids?" Jack asked and they exchanged grins as J.J. answered that question gently.

"We're going on a ten dad, our birthdays were all around the same time, but you had me at the same time Uncle Daniel had the twins. But July 29, 1997, in the case of the twins, I was born a couple days before Halloween, same year, and Tommy the year before. But the four of us were 3 when we met at the time, it was after Apophis was destroyed that you put us together." J.J. told him and he nodded as he answered him then smiling.

"So that's the three of you and the boys in Sam's family?" he asked and J.J. nodded as he answered him smiling. "Aunt Sam, she married Uncle Joe in 1998, just after Hanson was killed on that planet at the time. Jake and Robbie are twins a year younger then we are and Tommy was born on Abydos in 1997." he told him and they nodded. "So we raised you together after we destroyed Apophis?" Sam asked and they nodded smiling.

"It was after Apophis was gone for good that we combined the bases together as one and for another four years, before Danny and Tommy headed for Atlantis, mom. But Uncles Daniel and Teal'C, they suffered some of the original situations, leading into last months test." Anna told her and Daniel translated that. "Aside from my ascending for a second time and us catching Imhotep in the act here, everything stayed the same here now."

"From the supernova to my getting arrested, supposedly, by Lord Yu, Jack." he said and Jack nodded to him. "If we had a few rich zealots blowing up our attempt to save their sun, John lost his temper to the point of nearly committing a murder. Well we can prevent that by having three times as many guards up at the launchsite there, but phasers on medium stun." Jack said sternly and they nodded to the orders then.

"Combined together, after Apophis was gone for good and we were dealing with Simmons, George, Jake, Jean and I decided to pull the bases together as one. So though we're stationed up at the SGA, we created a teleporter to zap us from here to Antarctica. And vice versa, and so none of us ever ended up in the cold that often now." Landry said and he nodded to confirm that thought gently as they went further then.

"Jack had to view our conversation during this at the moment as we got him caught up in things here. But we were showing him what we had in mind and he decided to explain things with you understanding english when around us now." Hammond told the quintet and they nodded gently to him. "You know of Zcatlipoca though?" Daniel asked and they nodded in disgust as Amaterasu answered him gently at that question.

 ** _"Yes and he is a menace, his grouping are the most bloodthirsty system lords and minors in the entire grouping. Am I to understand that a scientist tried to impersonate him and you had to take charge. Just after the amount of slaughter on their planet?"_** she asked and the trio nodded to her. "Yeah we did, but it became clear to me that though cannibalism was ritual during that ceremony, he lost his mind."

"We had a psychiatrist that turned into a cannibal, and Sam and I suffered from the hunting acts of Artemis, before we caged her in her sarcophagus at the time. The way she explained it to me was Apollo gave her the planet we ended up on and she spent a milennia playing there." he said and they nodded. ** _"Well that makes 9 system lords vanquished, one confined and two more minors destroyed now, Cronus."_**

 ** _"But I strongly suggest, once you terminate the programming she inputted into those collars she put on you, bring her back to the SGC. And we can remove her from the child she possessed and she's being executed for capturing you next."_** Yu said and Cronus nodded in agreement as the team nodded to the orders then. "Yes my lord we will do so, but what do you wish to do, regarding breaking the binding pact."

"That she created with their planets, the leader of the planet we ended up on sent us to her and I threw him through the gate. While telling him that he and his fellow planet leaders see what it's like, regarding this. A teenage girl and her brother were amongst the group we were sent with?" Jack asked and he smiled sternly. **_"Do what you did last time, as for M'kwethet, get the children that you tried to convince of the truth."_**

 ** _"And hide them, we can protect them if they relinquish the pact, if not, we can at least save some of the children. From Apophis's cruelty and his plans now at the moment, am I undestand that Apophis and his minions, the group. The one you encountered when Teal'C turned Shol'va, are the owners and lords of Saqquara and M'Kwethet?"_ **he asked and the quartet nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Yes, alright my orders are once you reveal the truth that Apophis and his minors are not a god, and whoever decides not to go to the choosing ceremony. Anyone gets sick, get the medicine that the leader of the group gives you and mix it with ours, the medicine we created from the pills. The ones that McCoy gave us now, our scientists and healers can create a way to heal that sickness."_**

 ** _"But the pills we create with you, whatever she got sick with,_** ** _we are creating a formula, one that acts like the healing powers of the sarcophagus."_** he said and they nodded to the orders as they exchanged looks of relief then gently. "We saw maybe 5 to 20 of seventy guards with those wrist DHD's, so we can grab two. And re-engineer the second, give the first to Clein'dori!" Daniel said and she smiled at his idea then.

"And the pills we mixed in with the medication she gave Maesen that keeps her alive, our fruit speeds up the healing and that should do it for both her and Mark'thin." Jack said and she smiled at their trying to cheer her up then, as she said it. "Well that saves Maesen, the copy of our wrist DHD's we got from Saqquara, is going to Clein'Dori. We can't have them coming here to the SGC, but we can to our base in McMurdo."

"But with 7 to 8 stargates all over the planet, 6 are open for to the public, the last two belong to us in the program, but us and SGA. And until NID starts using gate three for their little plots, as they're total idiots, but only we and SGA use it business here. But we can't have Maybourne treating our friends like this, our young charges and so on. We made mistakes in our timeline, it's in us to fix them, but we see where we messed up."

"And fix it now, we get two of the DHD's, we pack medication that acts similar to the tretonin now, in the pills for humans and we develop a way to combine their fruit. And into the pills, as Maesen is hidden and we pretend she was killed. And as a result of the strand of the flu virus that didn't realize we brought with us. And as we also get the coordinates to Saqquara and that should do it as we get equipment to salvage."

"But we did it, even if we couldn't make them see sense, the mission was a success, as we opened their eyes that the System lord their serving is not a god. But a parasite in a human body, and though we may have accidentally killed his brother. We destroyed another a few months prior to this mission, so that's two now." Sam said and the quintet nodded gently in agreement to her thoughts as Amaterasu nodded gently to her.

 ** _"Indeed Major, just because you win, it doesn't mean you always will, but failure is how you learn, trial and error, learn from this mission. And use it for the next as time goes on, as you grow wise in the ways of the universe. And as you switch from the sextet to us."_** she said and the trio nodded to her. "You never lost Mae this time, we have what we needed and we pulled it off now Sam."

"We gain the coordinates to Saqquara, we open up Mark'htin and Clein'dori's eyes to the truth and we grab a spare wrist DHD. As we show them we are willing to fight their gods and someone is willing to make a stand here the mission was a success, but live and learn. We use our memories from this mission, and with us in a more advanced age, live and learn, we made mistakes in our timeline, we fix this, as we move on now finally."

"We know Sha're wasn't even on Saqquara, we just have to focus on the team and get the job done. Daniel, Steven. I know you wish to look for her, but we have to focus, okay, the team comes first until we hit the first piece to the cliffhanger. As you get to see her again, okay boys?" Jack told them and the trio all nodded to him gently. "Our friendship is all that matters, but we have to do this in the same way, so with that boys, Beth."

"You're with Sam and Rak'nor, Daniel and I are dealing with the trio, but we're getting prepared for this, but follow Sam's lead." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that. "Discussing these things on these missions, though Deb is our logistics officer, what she never added to the list, we do, Jack." Sam said and he nodded in agreement. "Check the list and make sure we got it set right, before we start bagging it up guys."

"But right now, I want to finish it, the agreement." he said and Daniel nodded and turned it on then. **_"Prior to the attack, I mean 10 months prior, we tell you that we had nothing to do with the attempted mutiny on you. But anything regarding our renegades, the men that just atacked your travel partner, again, leave to us now, SG-1 is working two departments, me and Teal'C in SGA now."_**

 ** _"After Apophis is gone for good finally, he's dropping the act now and our boss, is General Hank Landry, that's him."_** he said pointing to Landry and Cronus turned to him and nodded to the news. **_"So we met him when he was your age, and then again, we meet him, General Carter. And General Hammond at their current ages when I met General Hammond."_** Cronus said and they both nodded to him.

As Teal'C said it. "Before you ask, our team was tying up the NID's latest cold blooded act this week." he said and Jack nodded **_"We better get the others to negotiate this, because my unit is finishing our mission against our own renegades. While the rebel Jaffa destroy the queen and we destroy the technology that is the birth of the sarcophagus technology."_** Teal'C told them and they all nodded to him gently.

 **"** ** _What is it that you had to arrest your renegades for this time, now Teal'C, after Apophis attacked Tollana?"_** Cronus asked and he sighed at that. "Yeah I agree with him, just what did Simmons try this time exactly right now. If he's been arrested for mutiny and with holding important information from the president?" Jack asked and they sighed as Sam quoted her answer with her double lf the week before then.

 ** _"They hijacked our first constitutional class ship, because there was a conspiracy running loose in the way your counterparts from their century dealt with."_** Sam told him and he looked at Picard at that and with him, Jackson and nodded to that. **_"Constitutional class ship, so what is Atlantis in your eyes exactly once you find it?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him gently as he answered him.

As he looked at Picard, smiling gently at that remark. **_"It's a galaxy class ship, a ship that is like a small town, our descendants, had one the size of a small town. Our first constitional class starship is the one that started it off as we went from sea-bound, that's these ships."_** he said, showing them the navy ships then. "You got to be kidding, they stole our first prometheus class ship when we got caught."

"By the press?" he repeated and Sam nodded. "Before you lose your temper, Landry promoted me to general the year before, so I can learn what it was that happened this time. Sam and Jonas are on board, and you, my team, Rak'nor and I get on board, sound good, we can do this by going stealth. And we kill the the little bugger that jumped into Conrad and Simmons." Daniel asked and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Then we go it that way, but we need a test dummy to create a weapon for the robots now that spawn spider versions of themselves, but show me each one now." Jack told him and he smiled at his idea as he reactivated it at that remark gently. **_"To space bound, but the prometheus is the very first ship created, out of our fleet. We have designs for more, but they take time at the moment right now here."_**

 ** _"But our enemies, not you, but a more dangerous version to the Ancients is a severe threat as they try to take advantage of the power vaccuum in your absense. For the moment, you and the enemies that Thor told us about are our primary concern. We already swore fealty to you and our own religions, we are not in the market for anymore new religions."_** he said and Jack nodded to that.

And they heard 500 murmers of agreement to his remark then as the religious leaders nodded in agreement to that as they exchanged looks at that as Manneheim repeated his remark atvthat firmly. **_"He's right we're not, you and our own religion, that is more then enough, but we are not giving in. And into the threat this darkside version of the ancients is offering here, this new religion they offer us."_**

 ** _They want us, or our colony ring, we will fight to our dying breath now, we were more then happy with you._** ** _As you are like our religious leaders, we can act as though you're like them now._** ** _But these ancients that act like demons, not going to happen, to us, it's like the demons that act like the one that got to me._** ** _Or the character that jumped into Charlie, but either way, we will fight."_**

 ** _"To our dying breath now, and it's because we want freedom and we will fight for it."_** they heard a firm voice say at that remark then and he looked at him at that and Daniel hid a smile as he answered him at that remark gently then. **_"Old friend of the family, my father was his favorite player at school when they were kids. But long story in that, you studied theology of human culture here on earth._**

 ** _"Well my religion_** ** _is the one that was created just after your time as the original testament. And when came to an end, my lord Ra, we became known as Catholics, and to us. It's, to us, getting possessed by a demon is our worst nightmare come true as a Catholic._** ** _The man that did his exorcism was a family friend, my father's mentor in theology_** ** _and his coach in sports."_**

 ** _"Adoptive grandfather to me."_** he told him and the system lord duo gave a gentle nod to the news then. "I take it he means you then, Father?" Jack asked and Bowdern nodded to him gently as he went further. **"** ** _So these ships that you just showed us, these are your ocean bound ones and like you guessed, you can terminate us. In that way if you find the weakness in the shields there on our hataks now."_**

 ** _"But why need that, in shooting from the surface of your primary ocean, when you found their outpost now. And those drones can break through our shields like they are not there, Apophis was a fool in attempting to attack you now. We know of your advamcements in how far you came finally by that point. But that's our little secret against the renegades."_** Cronus said and he nodded to him.

 ** _"That powerful, so what would one drone do to deathglider?"_** Hammond asked and he explained that. **_"It would be like five of your small hand explosives thrown into our engines on the hatak vessels."_** Cronus told him and he nodded in shock to that. ** _"Before you see a demonstration of that power just wait till after we meet face to face when you are his and Major Carter's age, we can show you."_**

 ** _"As you get two demonstrations in that power of the weapon, before you build a colony base right on top of it. Whatever memory flashed forward was the truth of that, Apophis attempted to destroy the weapon. And when the ancients were still here, the ancient in the chair blasted him with it. And then threw him out of the chamber, but she collapsed, before she got to their hibernation chambers."_**

 ** _"It was after that we decided we were not attempting to attack twice and we wrote up that treaty you found at their, in your words, war room now. But by then, at the start of your 8th decade of last century, we know now. In how strong you are, as you have the power to destroy us in three ways now. So gentle compromise and here we stand now."_** Yu told him and he nodded to him.

"I'd love to get a view of that once you tell me what happens when you fire that thing off and it's heat sensitive at the moment. It's like the heat seekers in rockets we have that zero in on a person's body heat, but this is 10x's better then that in combat. But alien heat seekers, alien tear gas, alien tasers, what's next exactly." he asked and Hammond started laughing at that as Cronus answered that gently at the qestion then.

 ** _"That would be us teaching you to get into their Jaffa's head, so know your enemy and you defeat them, understood?"_** he asked and Jack nodded as they watched it then carefully as they went further then as Jack crossed his arms at that. **_"Well for now, it's how we have things right now with the renegades until the start of last year, as we go from ground forces to space bound in ships."_**

 ** _"Although we got several added edges, one of which is SGA's use of the pudde jumpers._** ** _And secondly, it's reverse engineering your death gliders to create our ships to fight space bound._** ** _But the group standing behind you are the ones using it."_** he said and the 8 gave a nod to him. "2369 now in their time frame, it's 2003, so we're looking at 360 years between us and them." Jack said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"They are dressed in a specific colored uniform, can I assume. They are your descendants, these debates jumped however many centuries?"_** Ra asked and they nodded to him. ** _"They are, hold on." he said and tapped his communicator. "Anna: you, Tom, Peter, Dillon and Chris get down here please."_** Hammond said into the communicator and in response the quintet's grandchildren appeared in front of them.

 ** _"Whoa, oh my god, the quintet look just like you guys?!"_** they heard the voice say in shock over the radio at that and Sam hid a smile then. ** _"Alright let me guess, with D.J. standing there already, but him to Danny, Anna to you, Sam, Tom to Teal'C, Peter to Lou and Chris to Anna?"_** Carter asked and she nodded as Ra turned to Teal'C and got a better look at him as his eyes narrowed then as he said it to him at that.

 ** _"What in Sokar's name happened to you exactly, if you look like this right now and Dr. Jackson is this fatigued?"_** Ra asked him and he sighed. "You said last week was a test of John's psychosis at the time, so this was to pretend. So you could teach us regarding being captured by one of the renegades?" Jack asked and they nodded. ** _"It was after revealing that the trio are the tauri that destroyed, by mistake, Ra."_**

 ** _"Did I realize I had a chance to free all Jaffa from our infliction of dependency on your race._** ** _But five added years it took and till it happened finally when we discovered Egeria on Pangara._** ** _We found a way to be free of use of symbiotes finally, and used that, but I have less strength that I once did. After getting off Erebus, we_** ** _got into a wargame with Lord Yu and Daniel was captured."_**

 ** _"As a result, but_** ** _do you know of King Pyrus and the people of these coordinates?"_** he asked and passed the paper across to Cronus and he read the coordinates as his eyes narrowed in anger as he answered him gently at the question. "I'm guessng with your advanced knowledge you chose to stay away from Pyrus so he doesn't kill one of you after killing Apollo?" Jack asked and they nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Indeed we do, and some of his scientists, his upper court, had courting rituals that any suitor would just about do anything to get them to stop. Dr. Jackson was injured and captured by these people, is that why Colonel O'neill was arrested and not in the room?"_** Cronus asked him and they nodded firmly. ** _"I can just add that as another reason to why he deserves whatever happened last year."_**

 ** _"But..., if I recall, Ba'al made it clear that some of your men went missing after we met, as I understand they were arrested by Apophis. And before Apophis returned, Her'ur made clear that, after some time. In repeated aggravations, we were all ready to exact on O'neill the right punishment. So Ba'al gave him a taste of what capture by us does."_** he said and he nodded to him and he nodded.

 ** _"Earth has decided they can treat their rebels, the men like O'neill and their renegade department to a far more stricter way of things. But the organization being created has it's own symbol now and one that is being taken up. And by their descendants, the said symbol is this shield."_** Amaterasu said passing him the communicator and he looked at it, before he nodded to Daniel at that remark.

"Too late you won't have to do that with me, but you can with John, my lord, if your captures are as close to being arrested by the Iraqi republican guard. And that's a soldier's worst nightmare to as a result, but if the leader, the military leader fall in love with us. They do to us, what that lunatic did to Daniel, once they saw us from the chest up unclothed." Jack said and the trio nodded to him at the explanation and reveal then.

 ** _"I assume that the people standing behind you are not from our time, but from another century, Dr. Jackson?"_** he asked and looked at the first and second generation members of the enterprise then. "Looks like our children look just like our grandchildren at the moment, but their us as adults now after I get to see mine. And face to face now to at the moment here." Jack said anf he nodded to him gently at that.

"Yeah I know, but your twin mistook me for my grandson, because he looks like I do in year five, but like father, like son, so get ready for that." Daniel told him and he nodded smiling. **_"They are, the quintet ended up crashlanding in our century six years after we create the treaty with you. The sextet standing next to them are the next generation crew, but we give the origins to each situation."_**

 ** _"And they deal with the fall out in the future one grouping is 300 years later after we dealt with the treaty. Their successors are what we call the next generation, but everything they know regarding training strategies, and several others things they gained it from us."_** Daniel said and he nodded. "In other words, the advancements we make get picked up in the future and regarding the ship now."

"We're home and we're in a traveling version to our base, as our grandchildren live their lives on the ship, we have a normal home life after work. And that becomes normal, but Atlantis is the same as the enterprise now." Jack said and they nodded as they went further in that. **_"Then that is done, we create their future and ways now, but we will allow this."_** Ra said and Cronus nodded in agreement to his remark then.

 ** _"What does this mean also, if things are going in reverse to this timeline, you meet the races against us, the Tok'ra and the Tollan first, before you meet us?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded as he set the dvd packs on the table and then the movie next to them. **_"I see only six box cases and whatever you call this version..., ah, I understand, Dr. Jackson, Ra, these are entertainment devices they watch."_**

 ** _"Like the one he just showed us so we could view their upgrades, these are how the story gets out all over their colony ring, and earth. From their generation to their cadets now, they create the story, choosing humans that look just us. And this way, the next generation is prepared when they join up as well. You create the story in how your life and alliance with us came to be now, but you."_**

 ** _"Your generation has the upgrades that your parents collected off of us and the quintet now when doing this, then, last decade. The story of your origin story of your accidental war with us, not us specifically. But the renegades, till whoever the enemy worse then us makes their appearance. And whoever tries to fill in the power vaccuum once said enemy decimates us later on this decade."_**

 ** _"I guessd right didn't I, that this one focuses on how you came across us, by accidentally killing Ra. While these show the history of the war and struggle that started because of that."_** he said and they nodded to him, as he checked the numbers on each one and nodded, as he put them in order then. "We just started creating dvds and cd's by the early 90's now and it went from videos and cassette tapes."

"And to dvds and cds now, but whatever the advancements turn into next we can check after we finish this next meeting." Jack said and Daniel echod his remark then. ** _"There's an extended edition to that storyline, by a precursor, called Stargate Origins now, my lord._** ** _That storyline has you meeting our parents first, and meeting myself, Sam, Lou Ferretti, Jared Warren, Anna Thompson and Bill Riker."_**

 ** _"When as children, our children title of that age, as adolescents are called teenagers, so though you know and remember us._** ** _When as children, or adults at times it's difficult to add the 16 to 17 years to come up with us. And looking like this as you remember us."_** Daniel said and they nodded to that information gently. "That's going to be a shocker." Jack said and the quintet nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Indeed, it's hard to remember you in one way or the other, but then that will not be problematic Dr. Jackson, for you, and your friends. Samantha, you and the quartet, if all of you are undergoing advanced training and seeing the program as a safe. When compared to your other life in the military, we can train you all your life's in the way we train our Jaffa recruits now in that."_**

 ** _"That includes the rules of engagement, we train you as Jaffa to get inside the heads of the jaffa of our enemies. None more so then as I understand you ended up in that scenario already by dealing with children. Who were being trained to join his army, but that is our intention he is the true opponent. That you were fighting, when this started, we start there."_** Yu said to him the gently at that news.

"Yeah you're right, if we had a way for you to understand this, it never would have happened in the first place." Jack said to him and he nodded to him. **_"Alright then the deal is done, in exchange for you leaving us, earth. And our colony ring, alone, we will check on your slave farms for you. If they get captured by another system lord not involved in the the treaty, deal with the rogue system lords."_**

 ** _"The ones we took out already in this time line._** ** _And round up the ones in hiding on earth, and 50lbs each, for the five of you every month, same time, same place we did in the trial run._** ** _And as one system lord of the pact is taken their amount is split between you in the surviving members of the quartet._** ** _So with that in mind now at the moment, it's the amount of 12.5 pounds."_**

 ** _"Between the surviving members, and once Cronus is out of the picture, but we did a double kill, back to back. After Tanith came into the picture and to finish this, as we agreed in technology, and we round up any and all technology. That_** ** _belongs to the mad scientists we keep running into at the moment. As for Teal'C and the rebel Jaffa, they're going freelance,_** ** _but their on call if you need them."_**

 ** _"Fast question, was that why you pulled back, it's the remark of ' he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day'. When we destroyed the weapons and shields on Anubis's ship before he went to Langara?"_** he asked and the system lord nodded gently to him. "Yeah I agree with him, was it a training mission?" Jack asked him and he gave a nod as Daniel repeated it, though 'John' wasn't in the room for that.

"So hung us out to dry John, it seems to me he was teaching us a lesson that day." Daniel said and Jack nodded. "Chronic paranoia like I said." Jack said and they nodded. "And times like this, though I like being on a quiet mission, be prepared, for all you know a simple mission can turn dangerous in a hurry. So kids what's the basic rule of thumb on that?" Sam said and Tommy answered that question, before Brandon said it with him.

"Have the weapon and not need it, or need the weapon and be without." they said together and the adult team nodded to them smiling as Ford finished it off then. **_"To tie it up, we bring back Egeria and it turns into a quartet after Ra and Cronus are gone, right?"_** he asked and they nodded in agreement. _**"Once the pact is made in the new timeline, best to create an emblem that has all of us on it."**_

 _ **"As you said, anyone not apart of the treaty attack earth, they leave themselves open to being executed. Because you only want to serve us and you're not being taken by another now. So once Apophis attacks the base and your base camp when on recon, Commander. I want to see you immediately afterwards as you tell me what has happened."**_ Yu said and Daniel nodded to the orders gently.

 ** _"Yes my lord, I will do so, but my memories are not going to return till after Apophis ends up on Gaia when O'neill meets the Nox for the first time. And as of that moment, my memories reactivate, but Sam and me, we're acting like we should have as we, my unit and Bill's unit are the ones dealing with heading off a massacre on that planet here."_** he said and they nodded as he shook his head.

As he answered him, bemused as he looked between them gently as he said it then. _**"I assume he doesn't understand the remark of 'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight.'. Because though I'm Chinese I taught this to my Jaffa for years and Oshu was my first prime, but as you know. From 1981 to 1990, I'm accepting members of Star Fleet officers for training."**_

 _ **"But the remark of Goju is present as well."**_ he said and they nodded as he went further. "At times us in spec ops choose not to give up, but having Anteaus sneaking up on us was wearing thin on my patience that day. As I'm not one to sit around and wait for them to try twice, but in this case, instead of going to them. We wait for them to come to us, as this is a planet that we have no knowledge." Jack explained and Daniel finished it.

 ** _"Well these black ops guys only learned the concept of hard training well now we're learning. Now to get in the heads of the Jaffa not involved in our treaty at the moment. And the ones that went up against us, and they know who they are, know what I'm talking about. And with that, this should be interesting now at the moment."_** Daniel said and they saw an amused smile on the system lord's face.

As he answered him then. _**"Indeed, that's what we're teaching you to do, before you run into Apophis. And you learn weapons training, and the lessons, both by my culture and by Amaterasu's now. But her main subjects are stationed in an area of the planet that is just like Okinawa now.**_ _ **Before they destroyed Hiroshima, but remember, learn from the past**_ _ **to create a better future."**_

 _ **"And with that in mind now, you've**_ _ **done admirably in your training, but remember, 'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight. And 'Know your enemy and know yourself, and you shall wins 100 battles without disaster.', You and everyone we trained so far, you've gotten in the heads of our training strategies when it comes to the Jaffa.**_

 _ **"Of every system lord we have in the majority, t**_ _ **raining games in this case, but with that in mind, 'it's he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.'. So if that's the reason he's not bothering to think before acting at the moment. Well then it explains why my training game for him ended in a failure two weeks ago, b**_ _ **ecause failure to plan it out, in advance now is the reason."**_

 _ **"For the one step forward/two steps back situations you have, and**_ _ **as I said, I prefer scholars to soldiers like him, and you I see as a friend and my loyal follower now. But we're not getting our memories back until 1980, but once Ra is gone and we have to reactivate the rest of the treaty. You remember what you have to do, as you're my loyal Lo'taur."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him then.

As he answered him gently as he said it then as the question gently to him. **_"Ba'al never laid eyes on me, though 3/4's of the others did at the summit, but this time I'm there to figure it out in who is attacking you and us and why. But it's me going with Jacob, that's Lord Rebec's host here now, so you got us acting your minor._** ** _And your Lo'taur, but Osiris bringing a knife into the proceedings."_**

 ** _"I got to drug her again. As a result here now at the moment, my lord."_** he told him and he nodded as he went further. "Before you ask, Sarah was turned into a host and during a mission last year, I was undercover in the system lords ranks. As I got the news Anubis was back and reported to Jacob that Sarah was at the summit meeting. And Apophis's minor was attacking the Tok'ra base." he said and Jack nodded to him gently.

"But with my being at the SGC, leading into Atlantis, we setting a trap to catch Osiris, as he's looking for the lost city, but we man the weapon that lead to it. And the city is hidden in another galaxy, but my unit and I are going to see Teyla and Ronan repeatedly. Leading into us moving half the SGA there and the others are stationed in Mcmurdo, leading into the Ori now." Daniel told him and he nodded to him as they listened to it.

 ** _"Just making sure no one sabotages the proceedings again is what I worried about right now, and I think I just made my point clear. I saved your life yet again at the moment and that cemented it now, my lords and lady?"_** he asked and they nodded. "We killed two in year 1, the pilot, year three we get three more an we ended up with nearly 15 in seven years alone." Jack said and they nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Yes and this is why we prefer you to do our, in your words, dirty work for us, as it creates a power vacuum. And as the surviving members are trying to deal with the loss of our members."_** Cronus said and they nodded to him. _**"Indeed, you have made your point of loyalty clear now Commander. And we accept this treaty and it's binding now."**_ Camulus echoed and he nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"So we do it now and then again in the past by 23 years and we make sure that though the others are open season. You eight are protected, or at least until someone makes the mistake that gets one of you killed."_** Sam said and they nodded to her. "Were the eight of you the major players that favored the treaty?" Jack asked and the quintet nodded to him as Cronus answered that question gently.

 ** _"Yes, we had no desire to test you at the time this happened, as such we, the eight of us. We share in favor of making your people our army to destroy our enemies."_** he said and they nodded as Yu echoed his remark then. _**"Indeed, but Omac, we do this in the way we decided, we do not get our memories back. So that is us three until 1980, as I hear Commander Jackson's voice, as a child."**_

 _ **"And over the radio, till we decide to make contact and to answer your other question, the person you chose to play Ra, on your movie based on your first mission through. That really was his host, that child he took possession of was his host."**_ Yu said and they nodded to him. "But yeah we can be your human army, within the SGC and SGA, but don't count on that with the NID, they'll turn on you."

"But we can do this easily with you." Daniel and Jack said together and they nodded. **" _Well seeing a child as host is a bit too un-nerving, even though I saw Skaara as the host of Klo'rel at the time here, on the show._** ** _But it's making sure we do this correctly, as Daniel has my pendant as I gave it to him. As a rite of passage at the time and he's been wearing it since he turned 13 at the time here."_**

 ** _"In many ways I was relieved I got the chance to watch my student grow into their potential, but he was mine. And Steven was Adam's, he's Dr. Jordan's, he was the one that was killed when Osiris was freed."_** Catherine said and they nodded to her gently. "You're training Daniel, and Dr. Jordan had Steven, leading into when the boys joined up, okay got it." Jack said and Yu gave a nod to that gently.

 _ **"Indeed, but if I have this correct the ones that took the job seriously now are you, Dr. Jordan, and the Jacksons, correct?"**_ he asked and she nodded. ** _"Yes, that's right."_** Claire said and they nodded to her. _**"Alright so for seven years after you find these naquada mines, you start a shipment to each of us. And in 50lbs each and we make contact with you in the early winter of 1980, and we meet."**_

 _ **"Seeing as you're not challenging us, but acting as loyal followers, and taking up the sequence after his former followers drove him off of earth. And that you found the technology already and hearing you made contact with the races against us. We know you have three ways to destroy us if we attack the planet, by the stargate, by orbit or just by gating onto one of our hataks."**_

 _ **"It's made clear and we go to this decision, so you're keeping a very low profile for another 16 years until O'neill. And his companions break the treaty and your word and you have to get it re-established, immediately. After Apophis attacks earth and we begin again, but this time, the four of us are apart of the treaty and you're loyal only to us."**_ he said and they nodded to him then firmly to that.


	40. Amonet And Truths

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For the Next few chapters Jack's alternate self is seeing the anount of damage done as he sees what the added changes there are to the treaty. And with the strength of his friendship with his original team now. As he deals with his alter ego, the version in the show to the final episodes. Before the story switches from SGC to the Enterprise next, before the final episode of it.**

 **Although the books in the series mentioned, the ones being seen between the episodes are Artemis, The Price You Pay, Barque Of Heaven, Do No Harm And City of the Gods as these missions have the trio always together, until Apophis is gone, along with Daniel's team and the Next Generation Crew, the Atlantis team, Vala, Landry and Mitchell, from season 5 to just after the New Order.**

 **As Teal'C rejoins the team and things finish out the show for guest starring roles for season 9 and 10, before Sam joins Atlantis with Jack. On the tv show in season 11, or season 4 of Atlantis after that. As the quartet stick it out together as their teams, both the original mission and the team itself. Before their memories black out, six months prior to Atlantis's second launch.**

 **Chapter 40: The Comes Out And Need Rewrites**

 ** _"My previous host was the one focused on the Greek legends as well, regarding Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. But they killed my last host and chopped into him pieces, so that story in mythology is also true, everyone."_** Cronus said and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "I knew having my theories being proven right was a shocker, but for Ernest, you and me, we're getting them proven right repeatefly."

"Here in the program, Nick got his right, you both got yours, I got mine, but this is getting ridiculous lately right now." Daniel told her and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah and Wodeski lost his mind trying to prove his theory correct as a result." Sam said and he nodded. "Yeah, but he thought that this was taking him back in time, he never figured out that long dead cultures here on earth are living and thriving on other planets."

"As a result, but like we keep saying to manage in this job you have to be strong, both physically, mentally and emotionally." Daniel said and they nodded to him gently. **_"My theories in history and mythology, like his, are being proven correct by you guys, my lord Cronus, as for the coverstone I found as a child._** ** _The stupid fools not agreeing with this are all part of the NID and we found a imprint."_**

 ** _"Of a jackal headed human body,_** ** _when I found the cover-stones covering that gate, my lord, my_** ** _father dug up the gate in Giza. And the first planet we went happened to be the planet the races meet on. But the Furlings are extinct and earth humans became the fifth race ever since."_** Catherine said for him and they nodded to her as Cronus answered her at her remark as he looked between them.

 _ **"Well our cultures: mine, Greece, Japan, Celtics, and Egyptian are all more then 15,000 years old, so that only proves Dr. Jackson's theories correct right now. As are the stories of being abducted by aliens looking like the Asgard and cross culture pollenization of ancients cultures. So every theory he created was exactly that and I'm confirming that information right now."**_

 _ **"But Dr. Jackson's theories were all true: from the pyramids being landing pedestals for ship landing platforms, to the Egyptian culture being more then 5,000 years old. To our countries crossing over, because you had more then one culture crossing over into the next. Which explains Hathor being found in a Mayan temple, Egeria did that after she drugged her and locked her up."**_

 _ **"But your stories of us are based on fact, Commander Jackson's remark of it being right out of your studies. That was true, as we are living these struggles between us out there. But there was more to Commander Jackson's theories, because his family are ancient descent. We could see this easily when we met him, but the Ancients, the Asgard, and the Nox have advanced knowledge."**_

 _ **"Of us, when the Asgard, Nox and Tollan asked for the Colonel, they only made it sound like they like him, but in truth. Colonel Jackson was who they supported as they could see he was a living version to their race, the ancients. The remark of truth of spirit was to mean, the 7 virtues but: humility, charity, chastity, temperance, kindness, diligence and forgiveness, as with that now."**_

 ** _"These are the things that are the reverse of the seven deadly sins and he gained immortality. And as result, but many of you have the ability to control their technology. But that's what the real danger was in our eyes when your rogue department exposed you to us. The fact that 3/4's of your planet were of ancient descent and as a result we had to take measures now back then."_**

 ** _"Before we decided never mind fighting we were going on a gentle agreement and pact with you now, but that sums up the latest mission, before we chose this now. But I decided to end the war myself, by getting Colonel Jackson to remember the message that Cronus was really saying. And on our behalf, and I knew Dr. Jackson would decode it once I got him to remember these things."_**

 ** _"But that's what the abduction really was in that book, so I could get his memory on this focused again. And with those words now, I know most of us said we can not be trusted that is doubly true. For the ones that are not even apart of the treaty the 12 you met on that episode. But that's the bulk of the system lords, but the five of us were the ring leaders of the entire grouping."_**

 ** _"Four were exiled and the others, the ones you destroyed, were all renegades, but every claim Daniel made regarding all of you in his academic department. Compared to your theories, your's never even scratched the surface, but Commander Jackson's were directly on target. And today's added contribution has resulted the last touch to his services."_** he said and he heard a voice say it.

 ** _"What contribution and award is he deserving if you're saying it like that?"_** he heard a scientist say with an arrogant tone and Clinton smiled as he answered him as he nodded to the men next to him as one of them sat a box on the table and Daniel smiled at his theories being validated and the anticipation. "They already promoted you to major by the time we hit Machello, but the NID were trying to get rid of you repeatedly."

"Well that sums it up, alright you needed a break, but without you their plan falls apart, with the fact we heard that one. After this I want to see your rewrite to the episode need, so you can alter it and create a 6 year old version of Danny with Danny still a baby. As we do this as John gets arrested for attempted murder and with him Makepeace, Maybourne and Mckenzie." Jack told them and they nodded to the orders smiling.

"I want to hear and see the conversation of the day you met her father face to face as whatever bond you had is the reason you guys reacted like this to each other. As adults you connected immediately at the time, and I knew if you weren't already married she was your exact match like Charlie did. But we both found it funny, you guys had someone that could keep up with you now." Jack said and the sextet nodded to that smiling then.

"Yeah I remember that conversation, but listening to this day in and day out between you, Barbara and Gary, I was not in the mood for a scholar tennis match. And not when we were on a deadline here at the time, but guys, you better get it together, okay." Charlie said and they nodded as their parents started laughing. "That's what happens when you find your equal son, you get a pretty good debate out of it, but kids."

"Show us that conversation, you two." Hammond said and Daniel nodded to him, but Sam stopped him. "Before we do that, what's the second visit for exactly, my lords and lady?" Sam asked and Ra answered that. **_"We've just come from a summit meeting and the system lords agreed to your being our army to destroy the renegades. Though Ba'al was resisting this, so warning he could be your next target."_**

 ** _"The others are all agreeing with your thoughts of destroying the renegades and what's left of the queens intending to overwhelm us by sheer numbers. Though you had help either from Nirrti's subjects on the planet that killed your friends, and the Tok'ra and Jaffa, they se this as reason enough. Now, to allow you do our executions of the renegades for us, they have told me your ability."_**

 ** _"Jolinar left you with the power to control our technology and her knowledge of the sarcophagus. That is why helpful now, what of the device that the technology was created from?"_ **he said and she nodded. "I was guessing, but this was the reason for why the others were so aggressive and irrational. But power hungry and cruel, the technology brings out the evil in your souls destroying the good in you."

"We got a very good look at what it did to Pyrus and the one he was using was tampered with giving three times the jolt now." She said and they nodded. ** _"Good, what else did you see in this?"_** Ra asked her and Daniel answered that. "The withdrawal side effects, once used, you need to be in the sun, vitamin D, takes the edge off the pain. Never use drugs in combination with it or it turns into a speedball effect, to explain that term."

"It's when you mix drugs, sedatives and stimulates, but screwing around with your bodily functions can put you upstairs or in a hospital for a month as a result. Hospital is a earth term for a place of healing, we have many healers covering a wide range. And of medical problems, not least of which of emotional healing and regular healing. We have a healer that helps you recover substance abuse." he said and they nodded in understanding.

 ** _"Well you read the effects correctly, what was it that got you captured by him for though?"_** Yu asked him and he explained that. "Wait Daniel, you better show the tape we created of that episode and we can fill in the blanks." Sam said and he nodded and put the dvd in and they watched. "The joint chiefs needed a battery of tests run on that thing, so I chose myself to be the lab rat to save an innocent soul from this thing."

"But Jolinar left Egeria's home planet in her mind, and we chose to go there, before we set the trap for them. As we proposed to take a vacation, the week this episode went through, to the sextet that just tried to assasinate you. They had to make sure that nothing screwed up their plan and to do this it was by saying Vidrine gave orders." he said and they nodded as Ra said it sternly to that as the quintet exchanged looks.

 ** _"Play their conversation for us, with the fact you told us his twin is the one that was responsible for the fact you were subjected to this."_** he said and Daniel nodded. "Daniel, Sam and I were playing back three characters on a movie, but Hathor played the female villain as a result, the side effects of the pheromone. It combined with the sarcophagus technology and I was in withdrawal from the effects of both now."

"My twin suffered a psychosis ever since then that, as Daniel was clean of the pheromone and Hammond and the pentagon sent him on the mission to get the prototype. My lords and lady, I know this sounds like me, but again, I would never, ever do this to my friends. In the dark, evil, recesses of their minds they harbored the delusion Daniel turned on us and they convinced themselves he was a goa'uld sympthizer and turn coat."

"As such we can show the truth of the conversation from our point of view, as you see the aftermath to Hathor being on the base." Jack said and they nodded. ** _"Do it."_** Amaterasu said they nodded as Daniel activated it that. "Well I know my you Jack, but this is Johnny when he was still a black ops, Eric." Carson told him and his father nodded to the news as he waited for it as he and Goldberg crossed their arms sternly.

"There is one last thing to do, erase the memories of everyone that remembers Teal'C as the soldier that crossed them and he's serving as Amonet's first prime, for good. To save him we must show in their minds he was never Apophis's first prime. Though carrying the symbol of Apophis, he was Amonet's first prime, he arrived here. Looking for a host and for his queen, she rejects me, and he chooses Sha're next and that's it, it's over."

"So that solves that after this." Carol Ketering said and they nodded as a light flashed then and a woman stood there. **_"Hello Amonet, been a long time."_** Egeria said and the other woman nodded. **_"Indeed it has, why did you bring me back exactly?"_** she asked and Daniel said it. "Why was Apophis searching certain planets for the right host?" he asked and she said it firmly as Teal'C stepped forward and she looked at him sternly.

 ** _"I rejected 50 female tauri, as I wanted the right one, but his cruelty could not be weighed. But he wanted vengeance against you for killing Ra, you have read the stories correctly. But what are you, my host when you destroyed me saw you as a healer, you know much?"_** she asked and he explained that to her firmly. "I am not healer, I am a scholar of languages, history and mythology, you are a queen."

"Why choose my wife as a host exactly?" he asked and she said it gently. ** _"I saw in my host there were humans willing to stand up against Apophis and the other gods. And of the culture we passed ourselves off as, what is your expertise if my host knows this. That you understand our language and was determined to get her back?"_** she asked him and he sighed as he told her the truth at that remark.

"My expertise is Ancient egypt, but I studied every culture on the planet, in truth this is why I am so valuable to the military leaders of the program. Without me, none of your fellow queens would have lasted this long, as we were destroying your offspring. So as his queen, I assume that you are the one spawning for Apophis, correct. I was the one that destroyed the temple spot of your children, and with it now, a year later."

"I took your child and hid him amongst your host's people." he told her and she nodded to him. ** _"Though my symbol is the same as Apophis, my guards look Horus, as such, though what do you intend to do exactly. If you have brought me back, though Apophis is in the afterlife as of this moment?"_** she asked and Teal'C said it then. "I offer myself as your first prime, my queen." he said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Is this to make amends for your past deeds in the service of Apophis, all the people you have wronged in the past now?"_** she asked and he nodded. "Indeed it is, they are my friends, I am willing for the following five years make amends. And by protecting your host, you my queen, as they stop all of your mate's attacks." he told her and she nodded to him as she came to a decision as she said it to him then.

 ** _"Indeed, you will serve as my first prime, from the second you become first prime, so half your memories are intact the others change. The day you make first prime, I will have you at my side, to free you of the atrocities committed in the name of my consort. Pretend this is the reason you raided Abydos and this base, searching for the right host as the vessel holding me, your queen."_**

 ** _"As of the day this happens I will pass vital knowledge to you and you in turn, turn it into the Tok'ra and the humans you have befriended. But though he was my mate, the fact remains that my host left a lasting imprint on me. She is mated to your friend and served as a member of this rebellion."_ **she said and he nodded to her and she nodded as they prepared to changed the past then.

"Teal'C when did you cross Hanno, when did you make first prime?" Daniel asked him and he explain that to him then. "26 years ago Daniel, he's no older then you when we met that day, but doing this in a single way, and you read it clearly. Had I not made that choice, the others and Hanno would not be alive now. But you shall see what those memories are." he said and Amonet shook her head at that remark firmly at that.

 ** _"During the last 70 years, since you were still a jaffa no older then your oldest son, once you hit the situation. As former leader of his army in regarding your friend, the one who's life you spared. Prior to it, I will remove you from Apophis's ranks and you will serve as my first prime. As you search out a match in vessels for me and once Apophis takes his position as new supreme lord."_**

 ** _"The mission begins again as I send you to your friends, 7 months prior, as we stage this with your lost guards. You understand my speech in my natural form, my orders are pretend you laid siege to the SGC. Capture the clone of my first try, as we bring you together and you serve as my way in. Into their new order to make contact with Cronus and Yu."_ **she said and he nodded to the orders gently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second, did you want him destroyed if you're deciding on this, who are you to Egeria, if you are choosing to help her like this?" Sam asked in shock and she explained that. **" _We are old acquaintance, not enemies, like she is to Yu, I was the same way."_** she said and they nodded. "Clone, you want us to stage act the entire attack here at the base when they recalled me?!" Jack repeated and she nodded.

 ** _"Yes, Colonel you showed there was someone willing to stand up against him to fight, I want to aid you in that. I understand, to you I must be watched, Saqquara was I was insuring you knew I was waiting until the time was right. Apophis knocked my host's mate unconscious, I chose, now. In order to prevent that by waiting until your business on M'Kwethet was done and you arrived."_**

 ** _"Before I came into that room as you were escaping and returning to earth, again and again I aided you. To protect the loss of lives here or at Abydos, your lost warriors Apophis killed when he chose my host. I know that by doing this, he's declared war on the quartet, I understand this well. I am setting him up for failure until you destroy him for good."_** she said and the joint chiefs nodded to her.

"Jack just go ahead and say it general, you are saying our decisions for us here, until we can be sure she will not turn on us, it's as Sam said it, try and trust." Addison told him to that as he nodded the new rank. "We understand, but until we remove you from your host and clone her and you live on. Starting the day you are in your host, and send Teal'C you are under a try and trust my queen." Jack told her and she nodded to his decision.

"To answer that question, we are naming Daniel 1 star in year 6, say after Anubis makes his first true appearance, you got it at the exact same time. The three episode cliffhanger between Abydos to Jonas's return to Kelowna towards the start of year 7, this year. And John has year 8, but he's his in his testing period and George, we're promoting you. And to three star after that, while Jean and the rest of the expedition prepare to leave."

"Say a few weeks after the end of the opening in that season, okay." he said and the trio all nodded as Sam looked at Amonet gently at thst remark. "Are you willing to serve as the only queen amongst us until we bring back your friend however. As this way, though your mate made that offer the quintet gave it to us. And you teach us everything about Hathor, leading into her demise?" Sam added and she nodded to that question gently.

 ** _"Indeed, I will do so, but between the time he was sent to Sokar to the vision I sent to my host's mate telling him where my child is. Teal'C is acting as first prime to help in teaching the children Apophis intended to use as fodder to infiltrate you. And I will send him to you to check and visit until Apophis returns and I shall stay hidden or you clone me and hide me until the time is right."_**

 ** _"I am alive, pretend he, Rak'nor, has killed me and to save your replacement and my host is clone and you choose a planet to hide me on after that. As for Hathor, she received those serpent guards from me as I set her up for failure."_** she said and they nodded. " I knew some of you had the tendency to treat us like the pied piper of Hamlin, but this is too much." Jack said to that with a bemused smile.

 ** _"Yes well lets move on to why you, or rather your twin, were determined to get free of the General's scrutiny and with him Dr. Frasier and your mental healer. If this landed all 4 of you in the hands of Pyrus and Dr. Jackson had to commit a sin to get off his planet."_** Cronus said and they nodded ** _. "This is not your voice, but your double's, alright I understand, carry on."_** Amonet said and Daniel activated it

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_ **they heard from 'John' and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and the sextet all looked at John in disgust at that. "All in or not at all, what does this mean exactly?" Egeria's host asked and Daniel explained that to her as he looked at John with an icy look.

"Though they fire me, they are not letting me leave completely, the ending results were I had to escape two times and both times. I got help by the races against the system lords and the third I went into hiding with other scholers just like me in Israel." he said and Cronus and Ra nodded sternly. ** _"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_ **'John' said in disgust at that response.

 ** _"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_ **they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. **_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since_** ** _Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_** 'John' said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson._** ** _As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 ** _"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."_** 'John' said and the ten generals and Daniel's parents crossed their arms at that.

As they heard Mackenzie's voice with a cruel smile in his tone and Carson looked at the psychologist who paled and knew he was screwed as they heard it. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as Jack gave a nod firmly to that remark.

 ** _"Pyrus's planet was minimal in Naquada, you would have have found billions more in tons on several of our planets and the colony ring you chose. But this planet was a trap like we said, Pyrus is a sadistic king and goa'uld slayer. he killed my grandson Apollo and used the sarcophagus to keep himself alive."_** Cronus told them and they nodded sternly as they looked at 'John' sternly and he paled.

"Jesus, no wonder you suspected me, but like you said Sam, he had this in him for years, one too many years of black ops. But that's the way the NID works, the more crazy you are and the more extreme the situations you see to get put into." he said and they nodded as Jack smiled in anticipation as Jacob said it for the entire quartet. "Alright guys do ours, the truth now, I knew all along, but Carmen was faking it at the time."

"Though I never, until we met Martouf, went through the gate." he said and they nodded. "You want our conversation at my apartment and we had Omac drop in, or do you want the personal one between the three of us?" Daniel asked and he smiled. "Do both of them now son, so this way I knew in two different ways at the time. And we were stage acting, before George and Jerry chose me." he said and Daniel nodded to him smiling.

"This was the week prior to the Gamekeeper Jack, it was after the last mission that I realized whatever they had in mind here was likely going to get them to try it twice. In trying to get rid of me after I humiliated them three more times." Daniel told him and he nodded as John paled at that as he gave a 'go ahead' nod to him. **_"Guys, I think these lunatic's finally lost their damn minds right now, so our one chance."_**

 ** _"Is a cross and double cross, if Jack's one of them, time to test him right now, and that's not if Janet is up to taking a secondary test right now in this case._** ** _And Frasier with him now, but, Jared, if we were our fathers, I think you know what they would do, but M.D., archeologist. What do we have that Jack doesn't, because our father are scholars?"_** he asked and they smiled firmly at the remark.

 ** _"It's a way to think our way out of the box, aside from that Jerry._** ** _He just handed me this as well, we think Makepeace is our mole, that's true and that's 2 on the base._** ** _And the rest of us are clean here, but 4/5's of our new squadron, we're just missing our fifth whoever it might be now at the moment now. But us, I wish Bill was here, he'd be just as good at this, and as would Charlie."_**

 ** _"But who's going to be the bait exactly."_** he asked and Daniel sighed. **_"Not again man, damn Daniel, you keep doing this and sooner or later, that's going to kill you._** ** _Or will kill you, you're not indestructible bro, you have got to stop doing this right now."_** Warren said, resting his hand on his shoulder gently, protectively then. ** _"Time to get your father's on the line guys, honey, but no one but us."_**

 ** _"The joint chiefs and your father's and Matheson now, can know we planned this."_** he said and they nodded, before a light flash lit up the room and standing in front of them was Omac. **_"Hey Omac, how are you doing with Lya?"_** she asked and he smiled at her. **_"We're doing fine, thank you for you asking, Captain Carter, Dr. Jackson. But if you wish to test him, Frasier and your marine counterpart._**

 ** _"Then suggest you head for Delaris, their way of entertainment are chairs that act like virtual reality. So anything you want or you can imagine, so we let him try and get himself out._** ** _But you and Captain Carter know what to do, like you helped us, do it again, for his people, as there's a single conductor there. The one closest to the stargate, he's addicted to maintaining full control over it."_**

 ** _"As he is determined to keep his people under lock and key on his planet."_** He said and the couple nodded to him. **_"Captain Carter, you know about Dr. Jackson's life, and prior to the program, well this is likely going to cut even further back, a piece now._** ** _That was blocked out, Doctor Jackson I'm sorry, but you have to reopen that wound."_** he said to her and they nodded as he sighed as he said it.

"That's this episode Jack." Daniel told him as he put the episode on and they saw the quartet trapped in their, the duo's memories. "Yikes, I see why you said this was a living nightmare, I wouldn't have to be reminded and what makes him think. That I want to see my friends being killed over and over again." Jack said and they nodded. "Said the same thing and we both refused after the third attempt." he told him and Jack nodded sternly.

"And the memory that he wanted you to reopen was Mel and Claire's accident, if I knew that Maybourne decided to use this, I would have put him in the hospital. Danny you are my best friend, but sure you're my younger brother, I can't help feeling protective. But you're an adult, so you don't need me, on you, all the time here." he said and Daniel nodded as they went back to his memory at that as they continued on with it.

 ** _"I found Jared and I found Matheson, but what's left was a memory I never wanted to remember. Mom and dad, I understand, but if he refuses to accept orders that I jumped the red tape. He's screwed now when Hammond realizes it, now, and that's not if, now._** ** _They try their own plan here, though they do and they're really screwed now, Omac if you have a connection on this planet."_**

 ** _"Tell them to drag out another memory of his past prior to Abydos now, any mission that was a failure. I don't care, it just needs to be made clear that he's out of his damn mind, Mckenzie is doing this in reverse. And of what Carson said about me for Jack, so it's time, it's time to make it clear, he's_** ** _been skirting his way around this, he crosses this line and there's no going back, no going back."_**

 ** _" And we need a vacation right now anyway,_** ** _he never got psyche eval either, so that just helps even more."_** he said and they nodded to that. **_"Speaking of which, get our fathers and Dr. Carson in here, time to set up the trap. So we tell them, they tell Jumper, Jumper tells Addison and the president. And, if this puts me at risk, it's our only chance, we pretend we never told my father, General Carter."_**

 ** _"And until we drop the act."_ **she said and he nodded as 5 flashes lit up the room and Jacob, Dillon, Ferretti and Matheson, as well as Carson appeared the room. _**"Whoa, alright baby, what's going on here if you sent for me?"**_ Jacob asked her and she smiled. ** _"Dad, I'd like you to meet my best friend and imprint, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, and our friends, their fathers you already know, but the truth."_**

 ** _"Have you viewed a new tv show on showtime called Stargate SG-1, and two of the characters are carrying my and Uncle's George's names?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah I have, but what does that..., oh my god, you're not telling me that's what you been doing all this time. Davis and Tapping are portraying you guys in the program, it's true."_ **he asked her and she nodded to him gently, smiling.

 ** _"Yeah it's true dad, this was the only way to tell you the truth, compare it to the tv show and now you know, but Daniel has saved earth once too often. And the reason for the summons, is about to try and kill him, because he's humiliated them once too often. And it's started with our team leader and his marine counterpart."_ **She said and Jacob nodded as he crossed his arms firmly at that.

"Danny, make the changes from here as this is the new episode version of the new timeline as we set the trap for them. And fortunately they're never going to remember this conversation until after you're on Atlantis, as Jack is deactivated in 2005. And before the Ori come into the picture, while everyone else we arrest in NID. The Trust, is arrested and thrown in a Siberian Gulag after this." Addison said and he nodded as he altered it.

 ** _"Whoa, whoa, wait a second, Dillon Warren and Darrel Matheson, I remember the conversation, but the little boy I met and we got him to open up to us. And immediately, named both of you by our ranks of that age, guys, Daniel what's your full name, son?"_** he asked and and Daniel explained that to him then. ** _"Daniel Nicholas Jackson, General Carter, my parents, but if we met before now."_**

 ** _"Then does this book look familiar?"_ **he said digging a book out as he showed them the cover and she leaned back at that. _**"Cross Pollinization Of Ancient Cultures, by Drs. Melburn and Claire Jackson. Yeah that looks familiar alright, but to confirm where my thoughts are heading here, I can go into that in a second. son. Alright baby, let me have it right now, but the phone call on Makepeace and O'neill."**_

 ** _"Gathering certain details right now from this, I'm guessing this is the reason you called me up at the pentagon then Sam, because if is. Well then I'm not changing my original decision on your team leader, he's working for the enemy. And this is war at the moment, but you son, you show the type of traits, I showed when I was your age, so with that, guys, is this about that queen."_**

 ** _"So you're phoning me about Hathor, that's true as well, he committed espionage, by becoming her whatever you call it, her top soldier. And he threw his anger and humiliation at himself at Daniel and knocking him into the wall. And the blow was hard enough to give him a concussion and we yanked them off duty and Daniel went to get the prototype back and salvaged the situation."_**

 ** _"And with your people councilor?"_** Jacob asked and the trio all nodded to him. _**"Yeah it's true Jake, Daniel snapped out of the second he realized what she was. Deciding to follow unspoken orders by us, George and the rest of the sextet, he became a double agent. And risked a trauma getting us all the information we'd ever need on her and her counterparts."**_ Ferretti said and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"But Daniel reported Jack for attempted murder, espionage and helping a enemy in a time of war, it's these books actually, that are the true reason. They all flipped out and NID is code for military CIA, and he's committed espionage. By offering himself as her first prime, and Daniel was following orders, his wrist was a faked injury that happened when they were 3 years old, long story."_**

 ** _"But they've been trying to turn this around, because they're beyond humiliated at the fact Daniel withstood it and they can't. Jake, Dillon and I are his legal guardians, we've been looking for him for years. Just before Catherine chose him and brought him into the program, but Daniel's orders. They are search out a new livable planet in case we get targeted by whoever the gate belonged."_**

 ** _"But West dragged Jack out of retirement and gave him black ops orders of search out any threat to earth, and found any blow up the stargate. Hathor's mate happens to be the said threat, her mate was Ra, though doing that. It's he just made it worse, by killing one, he's got the system lords on our heads now."_ **Dillon added and his eyes narrowed sternly as Daniel looked at the duo smiling then.

" ** _Uncle Dillon, Uncle Darrel, god I missed you guys."_** Daniel said smiling as they grinned and pulled him into a hug. **_"We missed you too, Danny, it's going to be fine now, but let me take a guess, the act of testing the jealousy in the duo. This is now a case of cross and double cross, and Omac, and you kids. You're testing his psychological state, regarding you, and them with him, at the moment."_**

 ** _"You followed orders as a double agent, pretending to be a sperm donor and bringing her the plans to create the base. And they, he and Makepeace, committed espionage and by willingly offering themselves as her Jaffa. And they were competing for the rule of first prime."_** Matheson asked and the trio nodded and he shook his head, smiling, as he and Dillon exchanged bemused smiles.

 ** _"Just like your father, we would choose this same situation, but yes we agree with you right now, but son, it's time you went to make a visit to the trio. Though you left to go to our alma mater a few weeks ago, go back to Chesterfield a second time. Coach maybe gone, but the guys aren't, it's been a long time, but it's time for a reunion."_** Dillon said and he nodded sighing at that.

 ** _"I knew you were going to say that, but Omac thinks I should have to face that memory, he suggests heading for a planet called Delaris. But our name for it is P7J-989, chosen person to play this character, who, ironically. Is also addicted to being on the holodeck, once we create this episode. Is Reginald Barcley, once we see this guy's demeanor, later."_** he said and Sam started laughing at that news.

 ** _"The mission and goal of the mission is unlocking more of his traumatizing memories. So we got a full field report here, saying he's psychologically unfit for duty. And needs to be under your personal watch as of now, Uncle Jake, but one chance to get it right now, but our home town. And my home address, was the next designation. P3R-636."_** he said and they smiled dangerously at that information.

 ** _"That's your grandfather's house when we were at SLU, Danny, so test them in that address as you tell George the truth. You came to us and then told Addison, Ryan and the president to get permission to leave and we already said yes, he refuses to let you leave. It's only make it more clear he's gone NID, and trying to save their asses, right cub?"_** Carson asked and the sextet nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Alright we go it your way then, but son who are you exactly, your name sounds familiar, but I can't touch it yet?"_ **Jacob asked him gently and he sighed. **_"If we met before then the day you possibly saw me and I saw you it was at the school yard in Buffalo. At Ben Franklin's elementary school, General, September 12, 1973."_ **he said and that did for the Carters as he quickly said it to him at the news.

 ** _"Do you have a photograph of yourself of what you looked like back then, I remember a 8 year old with blondish brown hair and blue eyes."_ **Sam said for him and he pulled a picture out and showed it to them and Jacob straightened up. ** _"Oh my god, yes I remember that boy perfectly, how old are you in this picture."_** he asked and the trio got a look and sighed, as Matheson said it gently as he looked at him.

 ** _"He was 8 years old and the separation was barely two months prior to that, if you're the one who ran into him. Babcock or more accurately, his grandfather, was shipping him from foster home to foster home. Just to prevent us from finding him, until you did by accident, but he never knew. That I was always a step ahead, because I was sending my daughter to every town he ended up at."_**

 ** _"Until their 18th birthdays and started college and Annie said she had him now, before he ran into Jared here and Annie was with him after that. But 24 years of searching, and he finds us and our coach's team in the end. But either way it's facing the past now."_ **he said and they nodded in agreement and John paled. "So tell me, how do you expect to get away with this." Carson asked him sternly as it started.

"Nice knife in the back, that's priceless Danny, keep it going man." Jack said smiling to that as they saw Daniel get back on the phone and dial a number. **_"Carter."_** she said and he said it. **_"Hey Sam it's me, listen, the guys I mentioned to you, the two priests, the duo are both part of my parents group up at Saint Louis. I found them finally, here's the reason I'm calling: the loophole in the secrecy clause."_**

 ** _"For your father, is comparing the show to why you can't tell him the truth into what you, Hammond and I are caught up in. Of the team, only you know everything about my past before I met you, as such, it's a possibility. Now that we possibly met prior to our meeting as adults right now, if that's the case. It's time I met your father and we did a bit of backlog started now in this."_**

 ** _"Only you know what I looked like when I was 8 years old."_** he told her and she quickly said it. **_"Eight years old, the accident was when you were 8 years old, dear god, no wonder you panicked when you saw that. Okay if that's the case, then who are the quintet to you exactly. You said Carson, Matheson and Jared's fathers were your parents best friends?"_** she asked and he explained that to her

 ** _"Bowdern, Halloran, Richards, Hume and Mcbride were the quintet connected to my grandfather, he too was a priest, but the quintet. In truth they are the ones that did the first recorded case in exorcisms in the history of the catholic church. Their ward is and was the kid that saved my life when you read that in my medical records, his latest student he was was taking theology at the time."_**

 ** _"One early case of pneumonia, the man his name is Robbie Manneheim, old family friend, along with the quintet."_** he said and they heard her answer him then. **_"Nice, alright you said that we can do a loophole by getting dad involved, but that next question is did we know each other as children. Alright I'm calling dad, get over here."_ **she said and he nodded they ended it that firmly as he hung it up.

"Alright go further from there now." Jacob said and they nodded as they heard her get on the phone. **_"Hey dad, yeah it's good to hear from you to, listen, could you come to my house, there's something we need to talk about. And it connects to your getting me into NASA, I also want you to meet my friend. The man I told you about, and during the last few phone calls, yeah exactly, okay see you soon."_**

 ** _"No Uncle George isn't going to be here for it, this is between us and my friend, Dad, in truth, it's regarding your transfer to Buffalo and the boy we met. I think I found him and if we did, we have a chance to reunite him. And with his legal guardians finally, okay, yeah, love you too, dad."_** she said and hung up and grabbed the picture of them together as she looked into her father's eyes then and he smiled.

Arriving at her house, Daniel parked the car and she opened up the door as she hugged him tightly and he closed his eyes. **_"I hope this works, I'm sick to death of lying to him right now at the moment."_** she said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to her's then. **_"I know, but just telling him the truth will be worth it now, we can't hide our truths from our friends and families forever now, soon enough."_**

 ** _"The lies will destroy us, living double lives, that's what destroyed Anakin in the end, we continue to do so and we're next, we have to now."_ **he said as they walked into the house and he pulled a picture out and gave it to her. **_"That's you?!"_ **she said in shock and he nodded to her smiling. **_"Yeah it's me, this was six months before the accident, like I said, but that picture of Annie, Jared and me."_**

 ** _"It was taken the year before at the time now."_ **he said and she nodded, just as she was answering the doorbell rang and she went to get it and found Jacob there. **_" Hey honey."_** he said smiling and she smiled as she hugged him tightly. **_"Hey dad, I'm glad to see you, how are you doing?"_ **she asked and he sighed. _**"I'm worn for some reason, but I'm planning on going to the hospital to get it checked out now."**_

 ** _"Hopefully nothing serious right now, so who is your friend."_** he asked and Daniel moved forward. _**"Dad I'd like you to meet Daniel Jackson, Daniel this is my father, Jacob Carter."**_ she said and he shook his hand. **_"Nice to meet you Sir, she has told me alot about you."_ **he said and Jacob smiled at him. "Getting a very good look with him, I could see he's who I was waiting for in her case at the time now here."

"But I knew if they connected this easily, it meant we possibly knew each other in another life, but when that I didn't know now. Or I didn't until she told me the truth here regarding that." he said and their parents nodded to that information. ** _"You too son, alright guys, what's going on exactly."_** he asked and she gestured to the couch and he moved to sit down as she sat actoss from him and Daniel took the recliner.

 ** _"I suppose you been wondering what we and Uncle George were up to all this time right?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"That cover story George gave me was far fetched, and frankly I know you both better then that. Just to know to know you're hiding something from me._** " he told her and she nodded. **_"I suppose you checked out the sci-fi show that came out last year, Stargate SG-1."_**

 ** _"Giving off actors carrying our names?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah I did, but what does that..., you're not serious, that's what you been doing. And all this time honey, Tapping, Shanks and Davis, the trio are playing you, Daniel and George?"_ **he asked and she nodded as she pulled season one out and with it the books to pilot episode, **_Sacrifice Moon_** and _**The Price You Pay** , _as she answered him then.

 ** _"Yeah the movie showed how the guys met, and started the situation in the first place, the pilot episode activated how we meant at the time as a result. And the rest of the series, and these two books showed our missions between episodes now, but that's what I've been up to all this time now. No need to get me into the space program, because I'm doing something just as good for it, dad."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, and further down the line, they're introducing you next into the show, sort of supporting actor, like Janet, and Bra'tac are now. You got your position on the show, but at the moment I'm trying to sort through. In what Jolinar left in my head at the moment."_** she told him and he nodded to her _. **"What's the latest mission that got added on at the moment, right now, after this."**_

 ** _"Because if Darrel and Dillon know this too, then I can just sign the voucher on the research battery for you?"_** he asked and Danel explained that one. _**"Scientific study on the sarcophagus technology, we need to know everything. And I mean everything that this thing does just to keep it off the planet. Jolinar left the queen mother of her race's home planet in Sam's head, we're going there."**_

 ** _"But frankly I need six months break right now, I've been run ragged, we all have and more then that, I'm emotionally compromised."_** he told him and Jacob nodded as he rested his hand on his shoulder. **_"What happened exactly?"_ **he asked and she sighed. _**"Our latest mission unlocked a trauma he never wanted to remember, his parents accident when we were kids, he saw the whole thing."**_

 ** _"But that's the piece to it, regulations, any member, military or civilian emotionally compromised has a right to take a sabbatical. And in however long we deserve to here at the moment now as well."_ **she said and he nodded. **_"Well you got my permission for that sabbatical kiddo, you need a break and you get one now, Darrel and Dillon are three stars and I'm taking it to the president."_**

 ** _"Addison and Jumper right now, but if this is a test to see if he takes the bait, then the psychological testing starts now. I know you guys are close, so there for, if we never get your wife back, just think of me as your father in law, now, Danny_." **he said and Daniel nodded as Jacob gave him a hug at that remark and he tightened his arms around him then and Jack nodded as he said it to him then.


	41. Tie Ups And Altered Futures Part I

**Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For the Next few chapters Jack's alternate self is seeing the anount of damage done as he sees what the added changes there are to the treaty. And with the strength of his friendship with his original team now. As he deals with his alter ego, the version in the show to the final episodes. Before the story switches from SGC to the Enterprise next, before the final episode of it.**

 **Although the books in the series mentioned, the ones being seen between the episodes are Artemis, The Price You Pay, Barque Of Heaven, Do No Harm And City of the Gods as these missions have the trio always together, until Apophis is gone, along with Daniel's team and the Next Generation Crew, the Atlantis team, Vala, Landry and Mitchell, from season 5 to just after the New Order.**

 **As Teal'C rejoins the team and things finish out the show for guest starring roles for season 9 and 10, before Sam joins Atlantis with Jack. On the tv show in season 11, or season 4 of Atlantis after that. As the quartet stick it out together as their teams, both the original mission and the team itself. Before their memories black out, six months prior to Atlantis's second launch.**

 **Chapter 41: Truths, Alternate Realities And Future Alterations Part I**

"That's when you started calling him by his nickname as well, okay, we start here now so lets start with the show of what you told us you saw. John in the alternate reality and destroying Chulak, as you show them our reality now, your me, Sam and Teal'C. But I'm not that cold blooded I would never do this, what you just saw. But my breaking orders to save billions was my redemption from being a black ops and becoming, now."

"Who my parents, Sarah, her father and Rabbi Goldberg know me to be again finally, this is me, the me that they know." Jack said and they nodded in agreement. "Yes that's the you we know son, you would never commit a genocide like this whatsoever." Eric said to him and he smiled. "I think, in truth, meeting me and Danny was your redemption now, you had the chance to finally be free of the past deeds now, so with that in mind now."

"Like I was saying though, but as I said, like it or not that what the Jaffa had done to these people and thousands of others is a crime. And sooner or later their past, once switching sides, was going come back to haunt them and this was bound to happen sooner or later. Now Teal'C, or Rak'nor, was serving the Apophis for years doing some damn distasteful things." Hammond told him and he nodded as he answered him.

"Yes Sir and I spent many years serving my country and I too was ordered to do some damn distasteful things. But a chance to show he had changed is a chance we have to take, by his proving he had changed, they both had, by meeting us now." he said and they nodded in agreement. "And take it I did, by killing my former collegues and doing Sha'kyl myself, directly to the symbiote pouch." Teal'C said and they nodded to that.

"Guys, the day things start again for us and you, buddy, start passing off tips and help, even several details needed to make sure his blood ends up in the water. But Gaia, Cartego and the opening of the cliffhanger as we destroy his entire army." Daniel said Amonet said it sharply. ** _"Bra'tac, once we get our memories back, if like the eight, we do as well, I am sending you to earth to make contact with them."_**

 ** _"The first primes of the pharaoh also guard their queens as well, so once Teal'C makes first prime, with you retired until Apophis orders you to protect Klo'rel. Pretend that he ordered you to be a defector and you report into their country leader, their global leaders and the leader's military advisors, Teal'C you too."_** she said and Bra'tac nodded to orders as they exchanged looks at this remark then.

 ** _"Blood in the water, what does this idiom mean exactly?"_** Camulus asked and Daniel explained that. "We weakened his position among you as the majority after destroying his entire army. In the attack, by doing this we gave him, metaphorically, a bloody nose. On our planet we have animals that zoom in on the scent of blood, they are the largest carnivorous fish in the oceans, and if injured in the water, the smell of it."

"Fresh blood smells like salt, so salt water, human blood smelling of salt, and these fish smell it, for miles. And it turns into a feeding frenzy, so his blood was in the water and we left you to finish him off as the fish that smelled his weakened place in the majority." he said and they nodded in understanding. **_"We understand, you weakened him and instead of us, Sokar gets his hands on him."_** Cronus said and they nodded to him.

"One thing more, show us what happened in this alternate reality you ended up in that O'neill's twin committed an act that had us coming down on his head for manslaughter. Though you're the prosecutor, I was the judge and jury of the entire Jaffa nation as I killed him myself for this." Teal'C said sharply and he nodded to the request. "Get ready for this, you're not going to like it boys, Drey'auc." he said and they nodded to him then.

"So that sums up the story line for them, but what were you getting ready to view, before whoever dropped me off here exactly?" Sarah asked and he explained that. "My encounter with the real Jack O'neill, the man you just threatened here is the man. That we just cloned and turned into his twin brother is the man I met in this reality. General Jonathan Jack O'neill and to answer your question, Janet, regarding the death toll here."

"The death count had now reached 1.5 billion by the time I arrived there, Jack decided to bomb Chulak after I gave the coordinates to him. Sam's double said that their orders were to send the genesis travelers and he responded he was to see if he could try. Try and stop the attack first, by using the gate as a strategic weapon at its platform. Hearing that, I realized he intended to launch a bomb through through to Chulak there."

"And I confronted him when he said this." he said and Jumper crossed his arms as Harper gripped 'John' by the scruff of his Jacket at that in disgust. "Our direct orders, us, if I was human and living here on earth, but us, the IOA and the president. We ordered all world leaders, scientists, medical doctors and engineers off the planet. And in the second you give him that paper he disregards direct orders, and sends a bomb to my home planet?"

"Did he expect us to not let that go, because this is enough it destroyed any chance of us listening to you now?" Bra'tac said and he nodded to him. "Play it back for us, not in the way of the tv show, but everything you remember in that. Because this is O'neill as he is now at the moment, but I want to see right now why you were in shock. When we found you barely conscious on the floor in that lab." Teal'C said for all of them and he nodded.

"Yeah we agree with them, show us the memories Danny, because this is enough with his double in our reality he will not get away with it." Jacob said with a stern growl and he nodded. "Yeah me too Danny, show me my alter ego, turned twin brother, because I never did it on Abydos so why would I do it now. It's just going to have, not only the system lords on our heads, but their Jaffa as well at the time here and with that."

"I can not see any military reason to wipe out the people of Chulak, it's genocide, no matter what way you look at it." Jack said sternly and Sarah nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "I may be stuck as a host for 2.5 years, but without me, let alone the fact that we had that character on the loose. So without me, you never knew that ancient hybrid was on the loose, General, honey?" she asked and they both nodded to answer her.

" Yes and you just saved their bacon honey, because we all agree that a bunch of bickering system lords is better than one all powerful one. The renegades are the ones we're picking off one by one but the majority is off limits right now. Aside from being his boss, I was also his mentor on missions like this, half his remarks in training. He got from me, once I turned into a member of the offshoot." Jacob explained and she nodded softly.

"I see the look in his eyes when he looks at you both, he loves you like a father." she said and he nodded. "In truth he had more then one mentor, but our bond was everything Wesley had with Will and Jean Luc. Our connection was exactly that, to him one is okay, two is pushing it, but the entire gang. And they crossed the line so far down, he wasn't stopping till he freed all of us." Hammond said for him and she nodded to that gently.

"You think it's bad now, just wait till you helped raise me guys, because you know I just turned into Wes for real as a kid. But one member of my gang is okay, two or three is pushing it, but the entire ship or base. They better stand back or I'm throwing the entire psychological arsenal at them." he said and Jacob sighed. "We get that, but you don't have to over do it, keep that up and we're not going to make past your 43rd birthday."

"Son, we get that you don't want to lose us now that you're having a second set of memories added on to these ones that have us in your life from childhood. But you keep it up in pushing the limit this far down and none of us are making it to our next birthdays. So take it down several notches and before you scare us into a heart attack next, okay." Hammond said to him gently and he nodded as he rubbed his back gently.

"Well you guys recall, Sam, Teal'C, Uncle George what he was acting like when we all thought it was better to just follow orders and he's disregarding orders at every turn. Take Neumann for instance, you said don't fire, general and he's taking warning shots at the trust operatives and puts a ghost in Neumanns's arm. The president said we have to leave your judgement up to god, buddy and he wants to get you out of there now."

"My trying to negotiate with the computer virus that ended up in Sam, Sam and I want to negotiate, he wants to blow it away, so what's all this say to you. When it's my job to run negotiations, and my direct orders given to me, and by all of you. Especially you, Generals Jumper, Addison?" he asked and they crossed their arms. "It's saying screw acting like a member of the SGC, he's going to his black ops training every time."

"But it's like Hamilton said, it's typical for the NID in the military, every time you encounter something you can't understand, you immediately assume it's a threat. But that's why I turn to the two of you, you and Samantha first Danny. You can determine threats and in where he can't, and by negotiations, but our direct orders here now. They were perform reconnesciance, determine threats and if possible make peaceful relations."

"But if they destroyed DC, the 7 of us are dead now, and I couldn't send myself or Ryan to put an end to this. If your double lost your parents, we were willing to give it a try to try and reason with him and he's still acting like he is now. Only in your double's place, you came if he was killed, you did your best, he's had this in him. For years, too many years of Black Ops, he's NID, he always was, son." Addison said and he nodded to him.

As he opened it at the image after he explained to Catherine's double what happened and they walked downstairs and into the control room. "In direct orders, his orders, from you, Generals, were to send the genesis travelers through and evacuate the base. But he disregarded orders here, and she went over this disregard for direct orders. Orders you gave us, if this was us as I was standing next to her and Catherine, General Jumper."

"But fast question, what's your direct orders, regarding this, try to attack innocent people, slaves like this in a reckless attempt to save earth. Or evacuate the base and we're safe, while setting the self destruct to destroy any possible way. For them to find a way to the alpha or beta site?" Daniel asked and Jumper explained that while crossing his arms as he looked at 'John' with a stern look of fury and condemnation at that.

"Genesis travelers, was that a medical/science team and world leaders we were shipping out as the president was enroute here?" Matheson asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah it was, she told me they were getting everyone out as as many as they could. But the second I gave him those coordinates he ended all direct orders you guys gave him. And went to stand up fight as Sam showed me the tape deck and I cracked the code."

"Necessary to get us enough lead time, before they launched, they waited until they were standing on the doorstep to do this, so conclusion?" he asked and Sam covered her eyes. "We wait until they leave and we were screwed, we had to break orders and do it that night, broken orders sure, but we did the right thing." Jack said and Hammond and the rest of their parents age group nodded in agreement sternly to that as he said to him.

"I'd order that never mind stand up fights, evacuate the base and get everyone through to the alpha site, but set the auto destruct. And plant a virus in the computer so the second they try to activate it to find out where we were. It scrambles the system and acts like the computer virus that Goldblum downloaded into the mothership computer frame." he told him and 'John' swallowed hard at that remark as Addison finished that.

"But reckless endangerment, disobeying direct orders, manslaughter, you just got yourself court martialed if our doubles were alive. And we heard you pulled this and you're getting dishonorably discharged for these decisions. Especially if Danny's double was at the base and told us this over the damn phone Colonel." he snapped sternly at him as they heard Sam's double say it to Jack's double, gently but firmly then at that.

 ** _"Sir isn't our mission to get the genesis list through to the Beta site?"_** she asked and he said it over his shoulder to her. **_"I think we'll try to stop the attack on earth first."_** he said and Daniel swallowed at the memory as he heard the cold blooded tone in his voice. "No you're just going to make it worse, you fool, you just sentenced my best friend's family to death." he said softly and Bra'tac rested his hand on his shoulder.

"You wasted time you needed, if you were my version, ever, we'd try to get on board the ship, and hitch a ride on it with Bra'tac on it. He tells us his plan, I'd tell him mine and then we'd combine both plan together now. But I'm his prize pupil, he's choosing ideas from my neck of the woods as I'm a archeologist, he knows this. So he knew if I was on board, he'd choose a plan I'd approve of." he said and 'John' swallowed at Bra'tac's glare.

"Just tell me how do you expect to get away with that in our reality when your ranks are reversed, my uncle would never do what you have done, and neither would my godfather. This is why I want out of the base, so I don't have to hear this argument from you and repeatedly, but 'give me one good reason not to do this.', 'Daniel I don't want to hear it.' 'Daniel we're going to do this my way.'." he said with disgust and 'John' swallowed hard.

"As if thats not enough, there is 60,000,000,000,000 jaffa in this galaxy, and only a few thousand Goauld so even if you kills Apophis's Jaffa's families on Chulak. You destroyed any chance you had at saving their world now, because 3 to 5 of the most influential. They're ready to exact revenge on you for that." he said and 'John' paled at that remark. "You never considered Teal'C, Ry'ac, Bra'tac or even Rak'nor did you at the moment."

"And that's coming to an end alright, you're under my command, I'll listen and we can work through your ideas leading into your heading for the pegasus galaxy." Landry said and Hammond crossed his arms at that. As they listened to Walter calling a countdown on the chevrons as Daniel turned to Catherine at that. ** _"What is this genesis list, Beta site, what does she mean?"_** he asked ad they heard Walter finishing up then.

 ** _"We're evacuating everyone we can to another planet: world leaders, scientists, doctors."_** she told him and he nodded as he focused on the bomb that was being prepped then. As the trio remembered this from 2 years prior then, as they heard the scientist say it. **_"Lets commence the seismic enlargement, 85%"_** he said and Sam straightened at that remark as she gripped his arm as she said it then.

"Oh my god, they're going to detonate right next to the gate." she snapped and Teal'C straightened. "What's that mean, Sam?" Sarah asked and Daniel explained that to her. "Packed with the Naquada it would be like a nuclear explosion, but next to the gate it's like the meteorite that killed the dinosaurs. And on naquada rich soil it's like 30 megaton nuclear bombs, thats going to wipe out Chulak." he said and she nodded in shock to that.

Looking between them, Sarah and Daniel in a panic at their expressions, 'John' realized that he just got himself into a predicament and he was screwed. "So when science doesn't work, he goes to nuclear devices?" she asked in shocked disgust. "Yes, I'm a astrophysicist, Daniel, archeologist and together we became the perennial team to beat. But to us, we're sick of this now as is Teal'C, so he wants to do it his way, then fine."

"But we got a better plan to make sure everyone gets off the ship alive, but we're grabbing 4 death gliders Bra'tac. So you get my team and SG- 4 and 4-A out, Steven and I stay with Daniel." Sam said and Bra'tac nodded as Teal'C switched it. "What did he say when you told him we are innocent, we are slaves. We had no choice, if he'd come to Chulak, I'd have sided with you." Teal'C asked him gently, but firmly at that news then.

"I said it firmly, the Jaffa are not his enemy, they're just slaves, but he wasn't changing his mind. He asked me give him one good reason he shouldn't be striking back in the manner he was, aside from your people being harmless here. But we've been together so long, sure you're a tough guy at times, but you're harmless, you'd never take a life if you had no choice." he said and the trio nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that gently.

"Indeed, I was always keeping you company when we paired off over the years, we have a bond that you don't share with him, but we are a trio." Teal'C said to him, resting his hand on his shoulder at that. "Well I've never been so disgusted, but he's just brought down the entire Chulakian population on their heads, Teal'C' your family are dead. If he does this, I was trying to make him see reason, but he wouldn't listen to me at that."

"Sam and Catherine's doubles, after Apophis penetrated NORAD, heard the 'I told you so', in my tone when I explained why they were keeping a constant barrage on the gate. Because he sent that bomb through to Chulak, and she got what I meant immediately, that because of his bloodthirsty behavior. He just sentenced all of you to death, as a result, he's wasting time sending bombs when they got to get out, right now here."

"Seeing the brutality of the way he was doing it, I said you do realize those are innocent people and he. Right after I said there were innocent lives out there, he was condemning to death at the time. Said unless I have any other Intel needed to protect their earth, he doesn't want to see me again. His decision of bombing Chulak, condemned your doubles, and mine, to death as a result, he also said and here's where you're going to kill him."

"He was launching a bomb to every planet they went to, you remember Cronus's remark, cross us and there will be no mercy. And he did just that, to him it didn't matter it was just Apophis that was attacking them. He was launching a war at every goa'uld in the galaxy, sentencing them to death now, by sentencing their subjects. Their Jaffa, to death, frankly I'm relieved you never did that or thats it." he said and Hammond nodded slowly.

Watching him, as he looked at the paper with the coordinates to Chulak, he straightened up as he looked from the bomb to the coordinates, his eyes narrowed in shock. ** _"You're sending a nuclear weapon to Chulak?"_** he said with a shocked tone and Jack's double nodded. ** _"You got a problem with that?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded. ** _"The Jaffa are not your enemy, they're slaves."_** he said and Hammond nodded firmly to that remark.

As Daniel gave Drey'auc a hug and she pressed her forehead to his as he closed his eyes as she said it to him with a soft tone. "You're my husband's best friend, I know you so well that you and your friends are all part of my life, but him, never again. You watching my son grow up, and though Ry'ac is having Rak'nor as his godfather. And you shall be my youngest son's as he's born on board Atlantis now." she said and he nodded to her.

"I don't believe you, you sick bastard, I know that was an alternate reality, but seeing this through my husband what your demeanor really is. Then I don't want you anywhere near my children, my babies after I just saw our children standing there in front of us. But it's clear my baby boy hates you with every fiber of his being for what you did to his father you're as dangerous as is Maybourne, let alone Kinsey, Mckenzie and the NID."

"And the rest of your black ops friends, but all in or not at all, regarding my husband wanting to be free of you right now at the moment. Or even Steven if he wants time to finish things in a new sector, before he becomes anvacient, the fine, they got the right to. Screw you, stay away from him and leave us alone, or so help me, I'm throwing you to the wolves myself, you sick son of a bitch." Sarah said, smacking him so hard then.

That he got knocked into the one of the beds and Sam tried to keep from laughing as they heard another explosion from the archeology lab then. "Great, honey calm down before you break something, I think he got the point here. But you don't need to knock some sense into him, literally here." Daniel said as he wrapped his arm around her. "And at any rate she's right 'John', you're not coming near my children with that behavior."

"But I never forgave you for what you did to me, but her, you just destroyed any chance you had of ever getting us back, me or Teal'C, let alone the girls, Charlie and Lou. And Hammond, Jacob or even Bra'tac, its over with for you, and you're fated. To spending the rest of you days with no memory of any of us, Ry'ac's with me. And as is Teal'C and Drey'auc, but to us, its over with, for good." he said and the Martells nodded sternly.

"And while I'm on the subject, until I find a way to free them of slavery as two are dead, and the only ones left are Lord Yu, Camulus and Amaterasu. Let alone I can save the Tok'ra and bring back Egeria as they're free from slavery. The Jaffa are not your enemies, they're slaves, as slaves the Goa'uld they serve under has the power of life or death over them, until said system lord is gone they have no choice." he said crossing his arms then.

"Indeed O'neill, we are not your enemy, if we had a way to be free of the slavery, we'd side with you immediately and until the past five months. We are slaves desiring freedom from persecution, but if the NID like Maybourne see us as enemies. What is the point of redemption for you in this reality or timeline O'neill." Drey'auc asked as she crossed her arms and he swallowed hard and they watched the irritation enter his double's eyes.

 ** _"Alright try to comprehend what's going on, we estimate the death toll to earth is 1.5 billion. Who do you think is flying those ships, trying to blow up our world, hmm, give me one good reason why I shouldn't be striking back?"_** he asked and Daniel snapped it out at that. "Maybe because you're only going to piss them off even more and and bring down the entire jaffa population down on your heads."

"In fact you idiot, consider it like this, but rebellion, retaliation, retribution, why don't you ever look at the god damn bigger picture for once in your life, you stupid son of a bitch!" he snapped as they heard his past self say it then as he finished that. **_"They're slaves, they have no choice, the goa'uld hold the power of life and death over them, don't you get that?"_** he said sternly and they watched his double dismiss that.

 ** _"Send the bomb through."_** he said and they launched as Daniel closed his eyes, as they heard a whispered remark. ** _"I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry, I tried."_** they heard and Bra'tac said it gently to that. "I do not have to hear the words of who you mean by that, but it's us five: Teal'C and his family, I became your mentor. just like I was to the boys and Rak'nor in time after that, but to you, it may not have been your us now."

"But you still feel like you failed us in not being able to stop him here, even as a soldier he'd never listen and instead is acting as a member of Colonel Maybourne's coalition. Different reality my young friend, not ours, but a different one, you never failed us, you saved us, but everything I'm seeing just cements the fact. Now that we're abolishing our friendship with O'neill for good now." he said and Daniel nodded with a sigh gently.

"And like I said, this is why I'm sick of this even after I give him a good reason, he ignores my opinions and does what he wants. He asked me to give him an alternative, I do and he is pissed I don't do things his way. I try negotiations and he goes for the devil's advocate, I explain this is only going to piss off your people even more. And he sends it anyway, there's no getting you back, he just condemned them to death."

"I'm sorry guys, I tried to stop him." he said and the quintet nodded gently as Teal'C answered him. "Again, it's not your fault, it's clear that no matter what reality he is in, he continues making the very same mistakes. You saved us by being the courageous young man you are, in the next timeline, though we're double agents. We stay friends and when the time comes, our families will stay friends forever." Teal'C said and he nodded to him.

"But he lost Ry'ac, Bra'tac, Rak'nor and I after what he has done to you, we are brothers Daniel Jackson, I shall stay, after we move it to Atlantis. You are my best friend always, my brother, my youngest is the best friend of your son and daughter. And we stay friends for life now it'll be alright, but our wives the best of friends as are we. Our families and Dr. Frasier's, Sam and Louis's are linked for life now." he said and the quartet nodded.

"If this is really the Jack O'neill, you know since Hathor, and ever since I lost the episodes ever since I was taken, I'm not thinking twice about this. But once Maybourne comes into the picture we're transferring sectors honey, I don't want him near me, you. And I definitely don't want him anywhere near the twins and Annie, Sam's my friend. Janet yes, Charlie, Lou, Annie, Kev, Steve, your new team yes, him no never, he's black ops."

"We're scientists, our kinds don't mix and don't bother trying to deny it, if you never took that phone call, my capture is your fault, Colonel. Honey after this mission, and in regarding whatever happened next take the kids to Ein Geidi, boys, Beth you go with them. I want you protecting my children from the NID, and they stick to their childhood roots, of a family of archeologists." Sarah said and the quartet nodded to the orders.

"That's not me at all, this lunatic never considered what kind of effect bombing that planet would result in, as a result. John is the CIA side of me that would condemn an innocent man to my soldier caliber's worst living nightmare right now. But Hammond is the side of me that looks at this from one catch, said catch is there is ethical. Or military reason to wipe out our allies people." Jack said in disgusted shock at this as he got it.

"That's the blood thirsty side of you Colonel, but let me guess when you said you found that treasure trove of culture information. He said he doesn't want to hear it, when our direct orders were value the science and cultural value of every mission. But to him it's forget about it, because he wants a good edge against them and we don't need that. Because like always, it's strategic information to him and to Makepeace, not scientific."

"And that's what we need more, way more then this brainless and completely unethical means of slaughter. You're who I need more then him, you're more valuable to us, because you understand the language, you lived out there among the stars. You're far more valuable to us as the joint chiefs now, all of you are, you have the skills we need to survive in this war." Jacob asked for Hammond and he gave a nod to him gently at that.

"So I'm in his place, but in my eyes, I'm making sure they never get the coordinates to the sites, or Camp David now. To me, I'd just listen and screw waiting around, its we're evacuating earth early, locking up every gate iris scattered around the planet. And get Derek or one of the other SGA team members with the gene into the chair at the time. And wait for the green light, but I'd never waste time sending a bomb to the launchsite."

"And I see no military or tactical reason to wipe out the people of Chulak, or any other planet we went to now at the time. And we launch the mission 9 days in advance as you hitch a ride home with Bra'tac on board Klorel's ship." he said and Jumper and Addison nodded in agreement. "Us too, we see no reason to wipe out the Jaffa or any other planet we go to." he said sternly and Janet crossed her arms as she leaned into him at that.

"Best just finish it I want to see what happened next, before you realized you ended up in their reality, because in ours the four of us would listen to you, Daniel." Janet said to him and he nodded as he activated it a second time at that. ** _"Proceed with the evacuation until the next warhead is ready."_** he said and Hammond said it sharply. "Excuse me young man, you know there's innocent people on these goa'uld planets, don't you."

"And to you, like your bloodthirsty NID friends, you're condemning them to death, why, because they're trapped as slaves, like the Abydonians." he said and Daniel nodded as he repeated his remark. **_"You know there's innocent people on these goa'uld planets, don't you. I'm telling you now that this was a very big mistake, you just sentenced your earth to death."_** he said and they watched him turn to Catherine.

 ** _"Unless this man has more information we can use, I don't want to see him again."_** he said and Hammond said it at that. "Alright, I've seen enough now and you're right, they just committed a very dangerous mistake. Cronus made it clear, we continue using the gate, we must be cautious, anyone that starts aggravating them. Will be shown no mercy they will suffer greatly and you did that." he said to 'John' with a stern growl.

"Switch it to when you showed them our reality, before and after, son, the way you three are together when he wasn't acting like this right now, you, my daughter and Teal'C. He's already doomed their reality and doubles to death, but in our reality its simple. And with you joining the military, but you're a linguist, a archeologist, and anthropologist. Your skills are what we need more and by the time this happens you gained 30 medals."

"And 50 other commendations, you're so overly qualified for this job it's ridiculous, but play it out carefully, our: Jean, George, Hank's and my orders. And we're saying this for the joint chiefs and Jerry as well, but under no circumstances, once Klorel reveals himself. Do you draw attention to yourselves, Sam, you're with Daniel as are you Steven. Charlie, you, Rak'nor and Jack are playing decoys, he does what he did on that episode."

"Let Bra'tac let him have it, because we're trained to not let our personal feelings and for the host to get in the way of what has to be done. But Sam, you and Steven stay with Daniel, he's in charge, delay the explosion for another 45 minutes. And disable the controls and the engines on Apophis's ship and get the duo, and take care of Steven if he gets hit in the same place you did, okay." Jacob said and the group nodded to his orders.

"I said this before and I will say this again, Klorel is not a god, he is a parasite within a child, and I despise him. To repeat General Carter's orders, you and Doctor Raynor are to stay with Colonel Jackson, I will get your team to the shuttlebay, Major Carter. But you must focus on your mission, so heal Doctor Raynor's injuries if he gets hit. And in the same place you did, Colonel Jackson, find the duo and reset the clock for 45 minutes."

"But I want to see the reaction after you showed them our reality, and your decision to bring back the information needed for us to save our version of your planet." Bra'tac and Daniel nodded as he activated it then. ** _"This symbol has to be the point of origin."_** he said to Sam and Catherine's doubles, as he was marking the last coordinate. As Jack's double walked back into the room and Hammond's said it gently at that to him.

"Just do the entire conversation from start to finish right now, including you're heading off his sending his next bomb. Because instead of there being an iris, there was a gate on board the ship you were on, as it hit me then. In why they were parked right over the planet, you can use one gate, to get on, then use the other to come home. And that was nice thinking too as well, Danny." Hammond said and he nodded to the order gently.

"Wormhole physics that take a fast batch of trial and error in these situations now, but once the ship moves out of range the point of origin isn't valid anymore. So I gained the physics lessons you needed, regarding the damn thing and we're going to need this when you're in our place, dad." he said and Mel nodded as he tried to keep from laughing. "Like I said, you're the man we need here, more then him." Jacob said for him smiling proudly.

 ** _"How's it going up there, General?"_** he asked and he sighed as he answered him. **_"Getting the crap beaten out of us, how's it going down here?"_** he asked as he slammed the hat on the table and Sam's double explained that to him. ** _"I'm estimating we got 25, before we can try and open up the gate."_** she said and Hammond's double finished that remark then gently, as his version crossed his arms then, firmly.

 ** _"And when we do Dr. Langford has presented us with an interesting dilemmia, she seems to think we've been handed the address to a goa'uld homeworld. Possibly where this attack originated."_** he said and Jack's double said it firmly. **_"We'll send a bomb through."_** he said and Daniel shook his head. "Guess again, you blew your window ten days ago, because that gate is on board that ship, and with that."

"That's why I suggested we leave before it launched, because we wait any longer and we're screwed." he said and Hammond nodded as his past self said it as he tore the page out of his notebook then as he finished that remark firmly then. **_"Excuse me?"_** he said slowly to that remark and Jack's double straightened up at the confrontation. **_"Um, I know you're thinking of me as an outsider here, but what good will that do."_**

 _ **"I mean forget the fact that it won't change anything here, how do you know, that they don't have an iris like your's, this could all be for nothing."**_ he said and she nodded in agreement. **_"Yeah we probably have only one chance at dialing out, if we use that chance. To dial a goa'uld world, we'll never get out of here ourselves."_** she said and he finished that as he looked between them as he said it then.

 ** _"One chance, dial to the beta site, we gate there, together, and then send me to 233, so I get back to my reality, because the longer I stay here, the more there's the likely chance. That your Apophis is going to get his hands on me, find that remote. And then attack my earth next, after he's through with yours, we got one chance, but to pull this off, Colonel, it's distraction and diversion."_**

 ** _"We need a decoy attempt, so just to pull it's keep them busy and, if necessary now, is use of the grenades. Because they're going to try and penetrate level 28, we have to keep them away from control room. I can protect the girls easily, just give me enough lead time to get that gate up and running. And seal the doors and you distract them."_** he said and she nodded as she got the point gently.

"I get why you're talking directly to me, he never listens to you, but I would, as you're as determined as I am to protect my god daughter and Dr. Langford right now. You tried to go get them, but they sacrificed themselves and that explains the broken-hearted look on your face. After you got back, but them and me, it may not have been our Sam, but it still hurts." Hammond said to him as he listened to his double as he said it to him, then.

 ** _"Wherever you learned military tactics from, I can find out once we get off the base, but you sound like a skilled military strategist by that remark. But thats the best chance we have: distraction and division right now."_** Hammond's double said in amazement to that remark and he smiled gently. **_"In truth I learned that from you, your double in my reality, he is a general, but one year in training."_**

 ** _"That explains the gun and grenade, my unit badge and my IDC, I've been employed by you and the military in my reality. But that explained this Colonel, where I come from, I spent a year and up to 18 months training in military tactics. To put this bluntly my Sam is in the military, and she's my best friend too, she..., she's my imprint, I moved on from Sha're by this point now."_**

 ** _"I'm in love with your god daughter, that's what I meant, I can protect the girls easily, just give me the chance too now."_** he said and Hammond's double nodded in shock at the revelation then as he went further then. ** _"You and Jacob Carter are the best friends and you and General O'neill here, you guys. You two have your ranks in reverse and you're retired from the program by this point, Catherine."_**

 ** _"But I got you back together with Ernest in my reality at the moment, as a result, but multiple realities and I left that mirror locked into mine. Before I gated here at the time long story, but I..."_** he said and the soldiers in the room nodded in amazement to the news then, as Catherine looked behind and then saw it then at that. ** _"My god!"_** she said in shock at that as Sam smiled in relief at that remark.

"That's us Catherine's double just saw, she now knows that everything you just said was the truth, because I'm also in the military and we're the best of friends. Though she doesn't see herself or Uncle George she knows everything you told her is true." she said and he nodded. "I see where this next situation is heading, you're turning him into the judge and jury, as he murdered the Jaffa planet." Sarah said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah I did and I am and before you say this Jack, your double is a war criminal, so I'm making him face Teal'C's double. And as the judge and jury for the amount of lives he took now." he said and 'John' swallowed. "It took five years to expose you and you're deactivated, in that reality I turned you into the Jaffa and system lords. And for killing 700,000,000,000 people: Jaffa or humans it doesn't matter, but this is judgement day."

"And he's committed genocide and on 5 planets and just slaughtered their possible allies people and family. So you get the point here, you get that, Bra'tac is Teal'C's teacher, mentor and adoptive grandfather, he murdered his entire family. You slaughtered his family, his entire family, I'm turning him into Teal'C, before I get off the base. War criminal, so in Teal'C's words, our reality is the only reality of consequence."

"Does that say I'm playing god with the lives of others?" he asked and 'John' swallowed hard and Janet nodded as Hammond said it with a stern growl. "No it's poetic justice, he destroyed the salvation of his earth now in that one minute. He didn't listen to you by slaughtering their future ally's entire family, mentor and people. You became the military prosecutor and turned him into the judge and jury." he said and Sam finished that firmly.

"Yep, and though not in the military in this timeline and reality, you decide to prosecute the case, for their version of the joint chiefs and the president. And handed him over to the Jaffa and Teal'C's double, he may have shot you, but in classic Jaffa fashion now. The unsaid remark here is and was 'move and I'll open fire, stay put, before the self destruct went off." she said and he noded as Janet completed that remark to him then gently.

"Just how blood thirsty can you get, that's not only reckless though, but completely cold blooded." Janet said in shock and he nodded. "Honestly, why wait till the very last minute to get out and even then. Why go with stand up fights and launching bombs, when all that is going to do is infuriate them even more. And having us, as your future allies, on a mission of vengeance for killing our people." Bra'tac said to 'John' sternly to that news.

"Don't bothering answering that 'John', you slaughtered a planet and came close to destroying another, before I stopped you. But Micah, Boaz, you murdered their people and you expect me to go with your cold blooded plans?" he asked and before 'John' could answer him, Daniel went further. "Don't bother 'John', it's not happening again, I haven't been able to get over it since then." he said and 'John' swallowed hard at that news.

"Was this why you were in shock when we brought you home that night, before Kinsey shut us down?" Sam said quickly and he nodded. "Yeah it is, thats why I was so traumatized, but I lost all four of you in that one instant, because I connected to you, and Walter in that reality like we did in this one. But mentor, surrogate father, best friend and sister." he said looking from her, to Hammond and then to Catherine, sadly.

And then at Walter as Walter crossed his arms at the news as he watched the couple together. As she pulled him into a hug, as he said it as he looked into her eyes as he said it to her as he finished. "I didn't realize I'd become your best friend in the 9 months we spent working together at the time, Colonel." Walter told him and he nodded. "You did, 'John's' attitude had switched back from his personality when we started out at the time."

"And back to what he sounded like on the movie, before I dropped the news to him, regarding this, but by deliberately provoking them right now. Sending bombs to goa'uld planets like this, he's just pissing them off even more, bomb, after bomb after bomb. Wasting time they need to save themselves and the final nail in the coffin, that was because he sent that bomb through to Chulak, he just sentenced them to death."

"Once was enough, I'm not returning to that earth twice, I can't handle seeing it twice, I'm not losing my version of you, seeing your doubles killed is bad enough. Seeing my you, it's too much, I can't take it twice." he said and Hammond said it firmly as he answered that. "I'm lucky you left when you did, because I didn't realize you were on board the first one, but you weren't around to see this nightmare come true for real."

"But thankfully you prevented it in a delay for 24 hours, and Walter said there was an energy surge on board the bridge of the one Skaara was directing. So the episode is just what happened in that reality when you were separated from us. So to go to theoretics, if you weren't missing for close to 18 hours, why did your bloodwork show traces. And of Valium in it, where did you get the coordinates from and how did you get shot exactly?"

"If it wasn't for the fact you saw our future and had the intel needed to prevent it now, but instead of going through that twice, we find the tape deck they find. And you start translating it for us as you found the coordinates for us. And decoded what the point of origin for 233 was and we go from there, but with us having our memories. And Jack doesn't we got a better chance to pull it off." he said and Daniel nodded as he started it.

"Too late, but the added side effect with the generator at the SGC, is sending for Sam, Jack and Rak'nor, as they bring it there to the SGA. So 1) we keep the mirror, so they ask for the SGA and they get it, just to prevent a confrontation. Rak'nor's out of sight, because Charlie barely attacked Teal'C when he saw him, your double, brother." he said and Sam nodded as she read it out then to Hammond and the joint chiefs then smiling.

"They ask for the SGA and they get it now, but she's able to brainstorm with me as we borrow a small bit of naquada from Teal'C's weapon, the one he tossed us at the time. You may not be part of the program in their reality, but they at least get the benefit of getting to know you while working. As Charlie's double and you brain storm things as we retired the damn thing after the attack." she said and Hammond chuckled and nodded.

"Whoever's screwing around with that device better get that under control, because we're keeping it locked down until whatever happens in year 9 later. I once said after we finished helping them to destroy that thing, but do that, we get further problems. As we don't know what reality your doubles are coming through at the moment. I'm willing to make an exception with one of your doubles, but I'm not having it get out of hand."

"Or having the base getting turned into the grand central station of the multiverse here, we got to get that situation resolved here and quick." Hammond said and Landry nodded. "You just took the words right out of my mouth George, I'm willing to make an exception for one of their doubles. But I'm not having the base being turned into the grand central station of the multiverse, once Cam joins the team next." he said and they nodded softly.

"Or both of us do, as by then, I'm doing recon for you in the Ori's home galaxy, as I, by the time I come home, I'm bringing back a field report by then General." Vala said in response and he nodded. "Just keep in mind I don't allow lying as if what they were going to tell us is any indication, you been lying to us until we gave a you chance. But we pull you in after Apophis is gone, that's five years Vala." he said and she nodded to him.

"Being with you just changed me forever anyway, my place is with the new version to our team, but by year nine, it's we've been together for close to five years now. And although half the team is on Atlantis, I still have Sam and Cameron with me. So we get to see the rest of our team on occasion in years 9 to 12, that's okay. But you five, your trust and friendship mean everything to me General." she said and he smiled at her gently at that.

"That's the side effect to being the way us three are, our subordinates grow so attached, they'd do anything for our approval. Daniel's our prize pupil with Sam and Cam just behind him here, but by then. To him, it's starting his own command, and he's lonely without us to discuss battle tactics and ideas back and forth between us." he said and she nodded as they both looked at the image and in time for him to recognize it.


	42. Tie Ups And Altered Futures Part II

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 42:** **Reprimands And Truths: Alternate Reality part II- Daniel's POV**

"A creature like whatever we were hunting down is not stupid enough to attack a group of our size, so trust me we probably scared it off by now. Of course, then again I have been wrong on a occasion." she said and Reynolds closed his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "We really need to do that conversation right now, before we deal with whatever it is we're hunting down?" Dixon asked as he started laughing at that.

"Best just to get dialog into place, and before our doubles do this Chris, but whoever is screwing around with phase shifting. Then it's got to have side effects if it caused what we're dealing with." she told him and they nodded. "Jeez, whatever the heck it was, did you see the size of that thing?" Sam asked and they exchanged looks at this. "Rule 1) never just go for the obvious answer in these things." Vala said in response to to her.

"Rule 2) never approach said creature just assuming it's dead." she said and Cam looked at her. "Allow me to explain a few of my rules." he said to her and they exchanged looks to this as she answered him. "Then again I never seen a creature like whatever this is to act so aggressively, or..., gotcha. Strange behavior for 1 creature, but not for 2, the blasted thing is circling us, pack behavior." she said and they nodded to her bemused.

"Great that's just what we need, we scared the damn thing, and suddenly it calls reinforcements." Sam said to that as Reynolds nodded to her. "Yeah well do you think we scared it off now guys." he asked and Cam shook his head. "No I think we pissed it off at the moment." he said and Landry tried to keep from laughing at that debate then. "Alright guys that's enough of that right now." he said and the quartet nodded to him.

"Yeah year ten and the best of friends and your top teams are like this together, General, in gentle debates or whatever the heck it was here. That we're hunting down after it killed a man in the woods that close to Colonel O'neill's cabin right now." he said and Landry nodded. "Yes and whoever or whatever creature it is, if it was due to the radiation from alien technology caused someone to be killed, and never mind the duck."

"I'm not falling for that after we gunned down the last one, but this is serious right now and our creature is suffering a case of identity crisis over it's normal looks." he said and La Forge nodded. "Yeah like my grandson did on that episode, but whoever is screwing with what caused that you're scaring these animals out of their wits. But sheesh, enough of the scare tactics and practical jokes." he said and Picard and Landry nodded to that.

As they watched it further as they saw the camera angled behind him, to see their version wondering around. ** _"What the hell is that?"_** Jack's double said moving away from the table and moving to stand next to him then and he smiled in relief and fondness at his version of the trio gently. ** _"My reality."_** he told him and Sam's double smiled in amusement. **_"We are actually looking at ourselves in a parallel universe."_**

 ** _"Another version of our lives that actually exists, its's incredible."_** she said and Jack sighed as he answered her. **_"It's supposed to be theoretical."_** he said and she shok her head. ** _"Not anymore, what first started as Einsteins theories of relativity."_** she started to say as Hammonds double saw Teal'C, as he interrupted her gently. **_"Who is this?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled at the Jaffa's past self fondly.

As he answered him. **_"That is Teal'C."_** he said and Catherine's double nodded. **_"I know I saw him, he's the Jaffa that lead the attack into the base."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"Well he probably was and is still the first prime of Apophis, so he's charged with the most important mission."_** he said and Sam nodded. "They send you to 233, you bring these with you, they can save themselves, this way, but for them."

"Their earth, it's over, unless we get Thor, and he helps them, and all because Jack's double never listens to you, so go ahead and say it now. They helped us, but it was too late to save our: the duo, me, and Catherine's doubles. And instead, and even better we help our doubles in the next reality." she said and Daniel nodded as they heard him say it as they saw him thinking quickly then as he answered her gently at the next remark.

 ** _"Look this may sound kind of selfish, but where I come from none of this has happened yet, in my reality, the earth I know still has a chance."_** he said and Jack's double answered him. ** _"You want to explain that."_** he said and Daniel said it firmly, as he looked at him then firmly. **_"If this address really leads to the Goa'uld world this attack originated from and I can get that back to my world."_**

 ** _"Then maybe I can stop this, before it starts there."_** he said and Sam said it firmly to that. ** _"What makes you think the Goa'uld would even try to attack Earth in your reality?"_** she asked and he quickly answered her. **_"Oh I'd say we pissed the Goa'uld off just as much as you have and probably even more.."_** he said and his double snapped at him at that remark, as Daniel crossed his arms.

 ** _"Alright, let me get this straight, you want us to give up what might be our one chance to strike back at the Goa'uld. so we can save ourselves in an..., what?"_** he said and looked at her as she answered him firmly. **_"Alternate reality."_** she said and Daniel said it firmly. **_"Not just you, but everyone on earth, you want to save the girls and get out of the base, we go together, then you have to help me."_**

 ** _"But not just your world, but mine, you help me, we help you, if you just let me take this back. That's the way it works in my reality, pay it forward, you help me, I help you, but in order to do that, we have to get of the base. Not just you, but everyone on earth."_ **he said and Jack snapped at him. ** _"Your earth!"_** he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him as he looked from John' as he said it sternly.

"Get ready for the next remark, because I meant it, you and he are the same man now, 'John', the you I know would do this. Help me without killing anyone and instead go to disabling instead of always killing, we're creating phasers. And ones that look like our weapons like they are now, so you're on disable mode starting now." he said as they heard his remrk to his double then firmly as Jack listened to his double's voice.

 ** _"The Jack O'neill I know would do it."_** he said forcefully and his double said it firmly. _**"Well apparently you and I have never met."**_ he snapped and Daniel nodded slowly. "And this is the undercurrent remark in that, but the you that should have been is dead. In both your cases, so I handed you over to the Teal'C's double, though I learned you're engaged to Sam, but at that remark, and committing genocide in their reality."

"In their reality and in ours, I turned you in for becoming an NID agent." he said and his past self said it then. _**"No I guess not, but if we were, I'd be your best friend, and I'd make you see reason on more then one occasion. But I warned you that sending that bomb would result in this and you blew your window ten days ago."**_ he said and Catherine said it quickly to that in shock then at the remark then

 ** _"What?!"_ **she asked and he looked between them as he spelled it out. **_"There was a stargate on board that ship, the one that landed on the mountain. But Goa'uld do this all time, but you said they arrived 4 days ago, right?"_ **he asked and the trio nodded. **_"Well if you gated into the ship a week prior and pulled the 2 birds, 1 stone tactic that ends it immediately at the moment, but that's one mistake."_**

 ** _"And the other, is if you had me part of the program, and I went through two years ago. I could have translated that message the aliens on 233 sent you, we put this plan together and pull that maneuever. Before we gated to one of our planets or to the Beta site and then gated home to report in, so with that. To save your earth, if you chose me, we could have saved your earth then."_**

 ** _"My double with you, and with it, earth is saved and as was is you're going to Chulak, but that's your biggest mistake. By not meeting me, going to Chulak, or going through in sending that bomb, because we would be your biggest assets. When in this venture in this, it's too late to save your planet, you can only save yourselves now."_ **he said and they watched Jack's double freeze up at that remark.

 ** _"But be honest why didn't you come back and try to talk to me again, your me, once you told me the situation, I could have helped you. In fact just having the chance to put my theories to use, see the living, spoken history. Your me would have taken the job immediately, your double, once I told you what I learned. Said it for both of us, did any of you think we would be interested to learn this."_**

 ** _"This job is an archeologist's paradise, a chance to see the cultures that are dead on earth, living and thriving out there in the universe. Any archeologist of our caliber would sell their souls, to get a chance at seeing everything. Everything, we studied for real, you were my mentor, if you just told me you got it working, it's over."_** he asked and they exchanged pained looks at the question.

"Yeah that works, and you're right, I offered you a shot to prove your theories are true and you took the job immediately and the rest is history." Catherine said, crossing her arms as Ernest, Mel, Claire and Jordan crossed their arms gently. "Yeah and you are my mentor, I meant every word, you changed my life for the better, Catherine. I don't know what I would do without you there guiding me." he said and she hugged him tightly.

Pressing her forehead to his, she said it gently. "I love you too honey and this time we get that chance, I watched and I will watch you grow up, you are my prize pupil. And I'm very proud of you, things are going to change for the better." she said softly ad he nodded as he looked into her eyes as the rest of his friends watched them smiling at this. ** _"You blew your chance at chance to head it off before they attacked, General."_**

 ** _"You realized your mistakes far too late and here's the penalty, only a scientist skilled in tactics can do this right now. Like he said, but here's my point now, with me here I got results coming in five times more quickly then you'd expect. A_** ** _nd if my double was smart he'd join in as well, but no me and no Teal'C or Bra'tac as a result, you just sentenced your earth to death by that choice."_**

 ** _"Without me then you can't get the duo, General, but I see in your eyes, you're NID now, and to you the Jaffa are the enemy, but that's a fatal mistake. Given the chance, I can still your planet, but getting on board the ship. It's not an option anymore you wanted a chance to save earth at the moment. You should've done it a week ago, and ask for my help by come to me again, 3 ago."_**

 ** _"But look, if given the chance I can save your world, but by coming here I've seen what could happen. Now I can prevent this happening to the world I come from, if you help me."_** he said forcefully and they looked at his double at that firmly as their eyes narrowed. **_"How much time do we have left."_ **his double asked and checked her watch. **_"22 minutes."_ **he said and Jack's double nodded to her gently.

 ** _"Alright so the argument is an academic, we could never hold them that long, anyway."_** he said and Daniel nodded. ** _"Probably not, but we can buy some time."_** he said and Jack's double looked at him. **_"How?"_** he asked and Daniel corrected him. **_"Not how, who."_** he said and Hammond nodded. "Alright I've seen enough and you're right, by adding you, going to Chulak and Sam in the military we saved the planet."

"But now, it's our turn, once his double, this him, he ends up in our reality, we've added multiple archeologists. And we prevented a severe case of slaughter over the years and then comes 10 days prior to it. As he sees us preparing for the mission, so turn it into a vice versa, you're in his place and he's in your's. But open it with the beginning of the episode and go from there, because we're alternate reality one, he's the original reality."

"The earth he comes from is a deritive to ours now as he's ended ip in a reality that is 5x's more powerful then he expects as a result of our creating the treaty. And with the quintet, we gained our results by technology salvage, diplomacy. And by humanitarian aid, and once in our reality, we got him under arrest and watch. Leading into launch which is 10:00:00hrs and counting regarding the orbital attack, as we do this."

"Our him accepts a chance to start his life over again, like his double of our him now, after he learns he can gain redemption. Through having his family back and creating a true friendship with you, as this ends it. And once in 6 years as you take his place, and in controlling the system and you're in a healing trance. And until you locked up the all the information before you leave for Atlantis." he said and Daniel nodded as they nodded.

"And you were right on every count at the moment, we tell you we could offer you a chance to put your knowledge to use. And test your theories, and as a result of that offer you take the job immediately, and we lasted this long because of that. And bringing her back in we found Ernest because of it, you did it, your ideas save lives. And we lasted this long because of your ideas now, you and me." Sam said and Teal'C nodded firmly.

"But you are right, on every count right now, no you and in essence no me or Master Bra'tac now. Without us, your planet is doomed and you had every right to throw that in his face, if he wished to save earth. He should have come to you and made your double see reason, as you break the code. And if they left a week prior, made contact with Master Bra'tac and me, that stops the attack." Teal'C said and he nodded to him at that.

"He's right, no you and no us as a result, we are the salvation of your planet, by us causing a rebellion now, because we want freedom. You are the key to that, Colonel Jackson..., Daniel, you are the key to our being free we owe you everything." Drey'auc said and he smiled gently at her. "Whatever idea you have here, Dan'el we can set it up now and we remember it completely, in my case and their's now, good son."

"Our memories come back..., call your god's helper I have a very daring plan now in this, such a daring plan now in mine, Drey'auc and Teal'C's case." Kasuf said and Omac answered him. "No need Chieftain, what idea do you have to save your family?" he asked Kasuf explained that. "I would like my memories back in 1 Abydos year, prior to the serpent attacking my son and daughter and taking them and turning them to gods."

"I also wish that Bra'tac, Teal'C, Ry'ac and Drey'auc to have their memories back then, and make it so he orders that Teal'C's family are loyal to his mate, his queen. Her personal bodyguards same as year two for the SGC, but prior to the attack. The orbital on the earth Tauri, Amonet is on Abydos and she's in hibernation now. We wait and then take the boy and put him into hiding and then in year three now finally."

"I get my daughter and son back in three years by Teal'C being loyal to Amonet and being her personal bodyguard. As he, in the end, turns on her and pretends that the NID killed her, but we get her back now." he said and and in response he flashed and with him, the quartet and they smiled as Daniel said it then. "So new plan now, our memories return the first day on the job after Apophis attacks the base, so suggest your family."

"And a few other soldiers are Sha're personal bodyguards, so you tell several members their safe, Nagada is the home town to Amonet's host. And when leading into the baby's birthday, Steven can come see you as much as possible now. Teal'C''s with us as are Ry'ac, you, Drey'auc, and Bra'tac, we do it together now, she need never know." Daniel said and Mel smiled as he answered him gently at his plan as he answered him.

"I am making this up to you by being Sha're personal bodyguard, indeed I like this idea, it is a very daring plan indeed. Best of friends and I am protecting her with my life, as my son and wife are with her, but our memories intact. I am keeping my promise to you leading into delivery, protecting her until we get Amonet out of Sha're. As Amonet is dead, but you and Steven get her back, yes that is better then how we had done it."

"Once Apophis is temperorarily neutralized in the hands of Sokar, we start wiping out his Jaffa until we reach the episode forever in a day. Matter of redemption and by destroying his old serpent guards as they are replaced by Sokar's Jaffa. And denizens of Tuat on Netu, all in all, it is my redemption comes by my becoming the first prime to his queen." Teal'C said to him and the quintet nodded and Mel answered him gently at that.

"Consider the fact that after thirty years, we've been doing this since we were our cubs age, but with me added to the team you went to scientific approach. And knowing what you were looking at normally, but to us having him show up. Teal'C's act of redemption came in one way and it was by his becoming the bodyguard to Amonet. Daniel's in the military along with Sam and Rak'nor's change of heart, like before in this reality."

"That's the salvation of our earth and race, Teal'C's saving her by acting as her bodyguard, in act of redemption from the amount of lives he took. But in loyalty to Apophis, he became his god's queen's personal bodyguard." Mel said and Drey'auc nodded. "Indeed, our family were the personal bodyguards to Amonet, we were safely living on Abydos until the Harcesis was born, till Ry'ac gets taken at the time."

"But we protect Amonet, and then give Harcesis to Chieftain Kasuf and take it into hiding after that, and once Apophis is arrested by Sokar. Its we start wiping out every Jaffa still loyal to him, until Sokar's jaffa take their place as his new guards. As Teal'C and I are now reporting to you we're on Abydos with Sha're, and she's pregnant. She's also been there for close to two months, and we can safely make contact with you now."

"We are pretending we are loyal at the current moment, like Bra'tac does, but Dr. Raynor, I promise she is safe with us. We will protect her, you have our word and promise, Teal'C, Rak'nor and I had this all planned out. So once through the gate, we will ask to be the personal bodyguard protection to his queen. He grants it and that grants us a way to save our son, by us staying loyal and protecting her." She said and Raynor nodded to her.

"So that jumps heading for heading for Chulak to stop the prim'ta, but we can pick up several symbiotes, two for our department and NID. And three more for SGA, as Carson is our top geneticist, along with Harlowe." he said and she nodded. "Indeed, but I will act as a priestess and pass you five, but do not steal from the temple. For it is sacrilege, and I will see you very soon Daniel, my friend." she said and he nodded and smiled at her.

"Wait before you do this, test out your powers, telekinesis, telepathy and control of the elements, you got that down. So what else exactly, because 20 years practicing to control your powers, you'll become our biggest asset in stealth missions. If you changed into a wolf, you're possibly also a shape shifter as well." Hammond said and he nodded. As he turned himself into a double of Denali and the over sized cat looked at him, bemused.

And hit him on the head, before he hit him back for that and it started going back and forth as Sam tried to keep from laughing at that. "Well that's one way to get playful with your cat, when said cat is the size of tiger, but this is ridiculous." Cam said as he started laughing as they started play fighting and the joint chiefs exchanged bemused looks. "Come on you guys, is this really necessary right now, you keep that up."

"And we're ending up in the middle, now cool it already." Jack added as he started laughing at this. As Addison took charge at the fact his scientist was acting like his cat as he said it. "Alright guys break it up, well we wanted to know for sure magic was real, we just got the proof to that. But you're across between the Jedi and lightside wizards in Harry Potter, oh this is beyond invaluable now." Addison said and he nodded to him.

As he changed back as he ran his hand through Denali's head fur and the cat started purring at that. "What skills you have should come in handy, but we can treat this in the same way we do the ATA Gene to get Atlantis up and running again." Elizabeth said and Rodney and Beckett nodded in agreement to her thoughts as he tried something. As he got ready and smiled and went invisible then and they nodded in relief at that.

Before he made three duplicates of himself and they smiled. "Okay don't over do it, we just spend 20 years perfecting your powers and your family has the gift. And we can use it and without letting the power lust go to our heads. As for the satillite system in addition to the chair, we don't need the goa'uld knowledge we can do this safely. But we create the satillite system in orbit now, it's systematically destroying space junk."

"But try to shoot down the asteroid that Anubis sent flying at us, then the results are it's going to be like a few dozen megaton bombs going off. So we work on the tractor beam that Wes created and use two of our jumpers and haul it out of range of earth. And then release the maegnetic field and throw it." Rodney said smiling and they nodded. "Like we said, as you grow with your potential, we want you to take it slow growing now."

"And Remember, do not hurry the knowledge you seek, for that knowledge takes it's own time right now, reverse engeineering is safer here. Then retrofitting any alien technology, as is diplomacy, but every way your department chooses to do things leading into Atlantis. Only grants you more points with the Tollan, or my race's new alias my young friend." Omac said and the quintet, Teal'C, Vala, Barnes, Cam and Landry all nodded.

"In other words that's the reason you got such a problem with the SGC, these guys, the duo, are crossing lines not to be crossed. And the base is in constant conflict with the NID at the moment, along with that is that with the fact that O'neill is running things. You prefer Daniel's ways better by doing it his way: diplomacy, technology salvage. And so on, research and development, diplomacy and technology salvage, this way."

"We bring in the results you want now, as we take it slow and easy in your training us, but SGC doesn't bring in the technology and results that the NID want." Cam asked as he crossed his arms and Omac nodded to him. "Indeed, that is precisely the point, you recall your actor's remark in that movie focused on cloning dinosaurs?" he asked and they nodded and Omac gave nod as he retranslated the remark gently to them.

"What he was saying is really what happened during the X-301, it is the same thing, you never take any responsibility in training. But you're standing on the shoulders of people far more brilliant then you are. You read what others have done and took the next step, you didn't do the research yourselves, so you never take responsibility for it. Cloning, and biomechanics is not a plaything, it's dangerous, if you're not exercising caution with it."

"That is why we never offered our technology and your people here are the very reason for that, the program is going global in the mid to late portions of your 7th decade. As you grow with your skills now, it must be exercised with caution. But this reality had so many problems with it, it is in your best interest to create a third a department. Long before the NID militarizes the SGC and forstalls your accomplishments in training."

"My people and the Asgard can teach you about more of the complex forms of your, in your words, hard sciences. As you grow into your potential, but I caution you to take heed in what you learn and never abuse what we teach you. As you saw what happens in the episodes Upgrades, Tangent and Absolute power. Because with great power, comes great responsibility and the power to affect great consequences, or Surita could happen."

"We made a mistake with a planet of your level, none of us will do so again, so with you learning from your childhood to now. That is best, but the result is Daniel has brought in what we, all of us, had in mind for your accomplishments right now." Omac said and he nodded. "We know you had a right to be angry at the time, but they're screwing around with technological forces that could kill them without the proper training and discipline."

"And I'm a general carrying one of the six of you now, so I know how reckless and infantile the human race can be, if they try something like this. But knowledge is power, but power corrupts and absolute power, corrupts absolutely, remember that." Jacob said and Daniel nodded. "Well lets see how far we'd come in 23 years if we started since in 1974, with the way Daniel chose his ideas." Jacob added and they nodded in agreement.

"At the moment we may have to clone my body and transfer Machello's consciousness into it, so that cuts the bargain, he leaves Steven's body. And in exchange, he get's a clone of my body and he lives his life as he helps us with the added technology. Keeping him alive long enough so we can deal with the symbiote killers. But remember what I said, WWI landmines are still going off in France right now at the moment."

"Although the soldiers that planted them are long since dead, case in point is 6 months later we come across another of his inventions and it barely kill us both." Daniel said and Sam nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, the system lords, the majority were the Lornaks, and his people are the Tralestas. And if you exchange our middle initial from a G to an F and you got the blood war in the tv show." Bill said in response to that gently.

"The little buggers are single minded." Daniel said and Janet nodded. "Yeah a little too single minded, and I can't believe that was a naturally occuring virus. And when they, the Linvris, activated the damn thing, one more reason not to jump to conclusions here. And against authorization to look into a patients medical records here right now. So girls, call me in case this lunatic says it's because of the gate." she said and they nodded to that.

"Not making the same mistakes twice, from the sarcophagus, to the symbiote killers even Euronda and the Enkarans. Steven's my best friend on the team in the new timeline, and he and Daniel, Kevin and Anna are my best friends at the base. So why else can I bounce ideas off them when we grew up together, and we known each other. All our lives at the moment, but the 1 step forward, 2 steps back is because or the NID."

"So we let the NID try the retrofit as it backfires, we go to trial and error, and we go to your idea of reverse engineering the engines and creating the 302's, dad. But these guys just started on the project, the rest of us in this room grew up with the program. But never mind basic training, for four years, we started in school for two. And reason being you trained us since we were 15, to get into the military, but with the intars."

"And though in college at SLU, we spent every summer in basic training, with you and Uncles Hank and George being the ones training us. And until we graduated from SLU, as the storyline comes to a head with us meeting the quintet, two years at the academy. And you chose us immediately for the entire four years here at the base academy in training for another 7 years, leading into Abydos." Sam said and he nodded smiling then.

"Let's dial it back two months, before our Jack was killed in the accident now, say the mission after Teal'C's cor'ai." Hammond said and he nodded as they watched him and Jack talking, and as they went over mission logistics requirements and he nodded. "Wait before we do this what if we had a way to get me out after only one month. You as my new boss coming in after me, we created a way to get me out and not with the rings."

"As that ended it at one month for me, I never took the entire thing and I mattered more to you at the time, because you knew John was hanging around with Jonas. And Sam was still with Daniel, and then like a year later, she came under my command. And I've been her team leader ever since." Jack said and he nodded as he altered it at that to deal it as they saw him in the corner of the cell he was in, before a flash of light hit the wall.

Breaking it, and four soldiers arrived. ** _"Jack, Jack, it's alright, it's me buddy, come on, we're going home."_** Cromwell said softly and he looked into his eyes in relief. **_"Thanks for coming after me man."_** he said and Cromwell nodded. ** _"You're welcome, hang in there, you'll be okay, Dan, give me a hand."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he pulled Jack's arm around his shoulder as they got out of the room.

"Jeez, with you being 34, I look closer to 26 here at that age." Daniel said and Cromwell nodded. "And at the moment you're a captain, but this is 6 years prior to Apophis attacking the base now, but give it 6 years and you make full colonel after that. But at the moment, you guys are several ranks below your current here at the moment. But you guys meeting this early, and now you been friends for 10 years at the time."

"You been under my command since you got out of advanced training, before you met him and as a result, you guys had a friend in common with each other, me. But first you, Andy, Rodney and Bert and then I got Johnny joining the team next in three years after that." he said and Daniel nodded to that remark. ** _"Who caused that on your back?"_** Redford asked and he tried to lift his head and Cromwell put his hand on his shoulder.

 ** _"After the first interrogator never worked with the heroin, Sanchez chose his other general, a guy named Segei. You got me out of there, but I took ten lashes to the back, but seeing the look in his eyes, I knew if this didn't work. Then he was going to breaking me in the only way possible, but ten lashes to the back. But thankfully, you got me out before he added on to it and then did it."_**

 ** _"Though I know John is going to hate you guys for leaving him out there, while you took me home."_** he told him and they nodded. **"I really don't give a damn what he thinks right now, you matter more to me right now. Major, as it at the moment, if he's been smart he'd have wearing desert camos. Rather then black ones, the idiot."** Daniel said with a growl and the trio nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"No kidding right now and truthfully we couldn't grab you without it geting us captured, he'll have to wait a while. He can hate us all he wants to, but you're being yanked out of the regular military, we just got re-assed. And to a program close to NASA, our new boss is General George Hammond. We're heading to Colorado Springs, buddy."_** Tom Wilkenson told him softly and he nodded.

As they got into the ship and flew back to Colorado Springs as they took him to the mountain. Getting him into the infirmary, Carson took charge then as he collapsed on the floor and he quickly moved to him. ** _"Shh, easy son, it's okay, it's okay, we got a way to make the pain go away, you'll be okay."_** he said as he ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head, as he put him under and they grabbed something then.

 ** _"Jesus Christ, what the hell did they do to him over there?!"_** Daniel said with a furious growl, while getting a look at his back. ** _"Truthfully this is our worst nightmare, kiddo, but I don't see any indications of the bastard violating him. Give it a week or so and I'll properly introduce you guys later, but at the moment, we had to put him under, side effects, to betray what we know."_**

 ** _"They gave us daily doses of heroin until, to get the pain to stop, we tell them what we know. Looks like I headed of Segei from seeing him half naked, from the waist up at the moment, Rob. John is going to get it hard, but we couldn't get them both without getting arrested ourselves. Danny still has his innocence and I'm not subjecting him to that lunatic."_** he said and Carson nodded to him.

 ** _"Who is this guy if you're saying that, Colonel?"_** Daniel asked and he sighed. **_"His name is Isaiah Segei, he's a complete lunatic, but in truth Jack got only half. And of what is considered our worst nightmare out in the Middle East, but for us. Then that is having these guys see us from the waist up and falling in love with us, I'll show you John's record once he gets out of the hospital."_**

 ** _"But frankly he was my primary concern at the moment, we can not get them both and without anymore of their guys catching us and arresting us next."_** he told him and Daniel nodded as they waited 10 days before Jack woke up and shifted position. **_"Hey, how are you feeling?"_** Daniel asked and he smiled. **_"Drained, but good, thanks, so new guy on the team, huh?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah, names's Daniel, Captain, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major and nice to meet you."_ **he said and he shook his hand. **_"Jack O'neill, so you're a scientist, what's your expertise exactly."_ **he asked and Daniel explained that. **_"Primary is archeology, my parents are the head of the archeology department here."_ **he said and Jack nodded as he looked around then as he looked back at him.

Before the name rang a bell and he quickly looked at him then. ** _"How old are you exactly?"_** he asked and he explained that. ** _"I'm 26, just got out of advanced training, and Frank added me to the team a couple weeks ago after you got arrested."_** he said and Jack nodded. ** _"You never been in the type of warzones I have been and secondly all you know is the safety of the program right."_**

 ** _"Daniel I was spec ops, that job is full soldier and at times it leads to what happened to me at the moment. POW's out there in the middle east are pretty brutal, though if we knew each other in another life right now. And he's in serious trouble for exposing you to Segei if he walked in at the same time. That you guys were breaking me out at the moment, as to why exactly."_**

 ** _"It's a matter of knowing what the either side of thr job entails here right now at the moment. So in your case with you just getting out of basic to advanced training right now. And you're still in your 20's as well right now, the truth is if you hadn't found a way to go to stealth mode. And when you came to get me, that they could have arrested you next, you still have your innocence."_**

 ** _"Because if that's true, then Frank just put you at risk of the dangers of my job when in the normal military, listen to me. The report I gave you when I was half out of it, I wasn't kidding, to spec ops and black ops. Well that's our worst living nightmare, but the fact that he exposed you to him to him. If they chose that moment to arrive in there as you came to get me, you were lucky."_**

 ** _"But if they transferred me from my old job into this program, it's a matter of knowing if there is planet out there just like some of these warzones I've been. But if we know each other already then that just makes it even worse right now, because to me I considered hou a little that I had to protect, but Jackson..., Wait a second, you look familiar to me."_** he said as he took 8 years off his looks.

 ** _"Wait, did you say your name was Daniel Jackson?"_** Jack asked quickly as he sat up and shifted position. _**"Yeah I did, why?"**_ he asked and Jack smiled. **_"Danny it's me, remember when we were kids, the last time we saw each other 5 years ago. It was just after I came home from East Germany, 17, 25. But you were on the edge of starting college by then."_** he said and Daniel smiled as he answered him.

 ** _"Jack O'neill, well looks like our lives are tied together as one, and for good, but Hammond was speaking to a man named Eric. And whoever he was, was begging him to get you out of the normal military, before that gets you killed."_** he said and Jack nodded. _**" I get why, but that was my father, Eric Jonathan O'neill, my twin and I chose different variations of his middle name."**_

 ** _"But I ended with his middle name but trust me these guys in black ops are out of their damn minds. But trust me here, that seems to be the basis for these guys when they get chosen for a program like this, but the more crazy you are. And the more extrme the situations they seem to get put into, but yeah, though I choose some crazy ideas, but mine don't cross the line between nuts."_**

 ** _"And needing a section 8 called out, so watch out for my brother, if he gets assigned here, reason being is he never got over this, but us two. Well we've know how dangerous the job gets at the moment, but he gets hit. And by some alien's mind control and starts suffering from a psychosis at the fact. That you, and Steven, as scientists, are stronger then he is just goes to show that."_**

 ** _"Just goes to show their jealousy knows no bounds, we knew for sure that just because he had resistance to mind control techniques. That doesn't compare with alien mind control techniques at the moment. But I checked your record, only 26 and already a captain, you continue in this direction. You're making full bird colonel by the you're 32, right now as a result, but with it."_**

 ** _"Knowing you're here helps."_ **he said and Daniel smiled at him. ** _"But this was why Hammond yanked you out of the normal military. They're offering you a chance to put your skills to use in the stargate program. You got chosen as one of 150 spec ops soldiers for the program and with me here. Along with Lou Ferrett and Charlie Kawalsky you have friends."_** he said and Jack smiled and nodded to him.

 ** _"Jason said I was re-assed out of the normal military, where am I exactly?"_** he asked, before they heard a new voice answer that. ** _"You're at Cheyenne Mountain son, you know of the stargate program, well, I just handpicked you and your friends. Your friends on the team as new soldiers, Charlie Kawalsky is also here."_** Hammond told him as he walked in and Jack nodded to him then gently.

 ** _"Daniel just told me that my father asked you to get me out of the normal military, and frankly I don't blame him for that right now. But this was the last straw, I'm not going back into the normal military, it was way too close."_** he said and Hammond nodded. **_"I get why son, but at the moment, your skills are of better use here in the stargate program them in the normal military."_**

 ** _"Though if I know the guys in the NID, then sooner or later they're going to decide that enough of the treaty. And try to break the treaty just to get some excitement into the job for once, though if they start losing their minds. And over the fact that Daniel and Sam are far more valuable to us. Then your brother or his friends are, we need your help."_ **he said and Jack nodded to the request.

 ** _"John tries that and I'm disowning him as my brother, I just got Danny and Sam back, I just turned over a new leaf, but the duo are my baby brother and sister. If I have to protect them or Steven, if he's also here, and from my old department now. Well then so be it right now, General, but I recommend with the fact that Carson is here, that you send him to deal with John as for me."_**

 ** _"What's this mean, last transfer Sir?"_** he asked and Hammond nodded. ** _"Once settled into the program, you're here permanently, so no more transfers. And you got a regular work schedule at the moment we're in a lull. Said lull possibly won't last long at the moment, though we're half expecting. Here that we're going to have our primary's rival lose it sooner or later, but you know this."_**

 ** _"The men in your old branch specialize in chronic paranoia, there's a psychosis running loose and not unlike the one Maxwell ranted about to Jean's grandson."_** he said and Jack nodded. ** _"Yeah I know that one, the treaty is a ruse, to give them breathing room and time to regroup. But come on you want to piss these guys off, it's by rebellion, I know of the treaty, keep to the treaty, earth is safe."_**

 ** _"We don't and it turns into a warzone none of us wanted, but my oath, protect against all enemies foreign and domestic, and we got both. Alright I'll take the job, Sir, as this is much safer then what I was doing before. Home every day from work, Sarah knows by use of the tv show and so on. Does this mean you got us back together on purpose, put us together, so things continue in this."_**

 ** _"Who else is here if I met him right now."_ **he asked and they heard a gentle voice answer him. **_"Hi Major, Lieutenant Sam Carter nice to meet you."_** Sam said to him and he looked at her, as she wrapped her arm across Daniel's back. **_"You too, nice to meet you, let me guess, you guys are together huh?"_ **he asked and she nodded. **_"Yeah we've been friends for years, our families are the best of friends."_**

 ** _"At the current moment, we're not the only ones working here, but Lou Ferretti, Jared Warren, Bill Riker and Anna Matheson are also here. Our parents and their friends run the stargate program here at the base."_ **she said and he nodded. **_" I can see the look of love at what you do, let me guess, you're also a scientist. And one that can keep up with him huh?"_ **he asked and she nodded to him smiling.

 ** _"Theoretical astrophysics, but us too, we're the experts on the stargate program here, the base is comprised of scientists and soldiers. In truth you been asleep for close to two weeks, how are you feeling?"_ **she asked and he smiled. **_"I don't feel any pain from the heroin at all, you guys do something to take care of that?"_ **he asked and they nodded as Daniel answered that question smiling gently.

 ** _"Sam, before you say it the last time we saw each other was at the family reunion just after I came from Germany and our families. That's the three of us had the chance to reconcile, it's me."_** he said and she smiled in delight as she gave him a hug. **_"Boy am I glad to see you, well that's all three of us now, I'm glad we got you out of there before it went further."_** she said and he nodded to her softly.

 ** _"Does this feel familiar to you, just in a starwars fashion now?"_** he asked and they chuckled and nodded to him. ** _"Yeah, you're Han, I'm Luke and she's Leia, we're just missing our Chewie, but Lando is here right now. But to work in this job you got to have a love for science fiction as a result. At the moment, with you adjusting it's a possibility we need to swap jobs here in intelligence."_**

 ** _"I don't suppose you checked out the last episode of our father's tv series, and how we met the original series cast?"_ **he asked and he nodded. **_"True story, so they gave you the pills to manufacture against severe medical issues like this. And whoever our allies are created a way to end the withdrawal and rebound, as a result, well that helps now."_** he said and they nodded to him smiling gently.

 ** _"If you're up to getting up we can show you around the base, so you can see what we do here."_** Sam said and he nodded as she passed him a clean uniform and he pulled the shirt on and quickly changed clothes then. Looking at him arm, he sighed in relief. **_'Well thats's the end of the dangerous missions, fresh start now.'_ **he thought as Daniel ended the imaging at that and Jack smiled at that response.

"Us meeting this young, we've been the best of friends since you were 34, and to you it's a matter of you getting overly protective of us, with us being 26 and you're 34. To you, we're your baby brother and sister, and you're not having us subjected to anything you deal with in the normal field. But five years down the line, I made lieutenant Colonel and Sam hit Captain by then." he said and Jack nodded to him gently at that remark smiling.

"Then again your fathers and I meet even younger than that, and like Mark, you know your brother and sister on sight son, after that. Though we do that and I'm making sre George and Jerry transfer you out of the normal military. And before it gets you killed at thr moment here, but at least this keeps you in the same place." Eric said and Jack nodded as he exchanged smiles with Sam and Daniel at this gently.

"Yep, no more traveling, no more dangerous missions, no more dealing with lunatics like this, and best of all I stayed myself. As we hit the situation over the black hole, although John not so much, alright mission after his trial." he said and Daniel nodded to him. **_"We're headed for a planet that is inhabitated by hostile wildlife, fortunately. None of them come after you if you're never making eye contact with them."_**

 ** _"Like the wild animals that attack if you look them in the eye, never do that on this planet. And 2) we're there for five days, so 8 1/2 days of food for each of us and twice that in water, Jack."_ **he said and Jack nodded. ** _"We get attacked by Jaffa from one of the renegades, it's the shock grenades and phasers. But medium stun only, we put them on high and it could do a lot of damage so medium."_**

 ** _"How's Mckay doing exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed. **_"Whatever's going on I'm not sure of, but you better add Janet to the team for this one. We got five doctors and the guys fathers are still here helping Bill and Carson. She can act as the med tech for the mission."_ **he said and Jack nodded firmly. **_"Proximity bracelets and life sign detectors, two each for both teams, right now."_**

 ** _"If he's suffering some sort of condition, emergency medical rations, the ones with a medium to high sugar content to regulate the blood sugar. And for hypoglycemia, or worse right now, but we're doing this without the foul ups. And never mind going over logistics and rushing things, no rush with the fact we're shipping out this month's shipment, take all the time we need."_**

 _ **"But recon missions, we need every second, so screw the rush, we got to have everything in case we run into trouble."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as Bert and Charlie moved to them. **_"Boys, take all the time you need to get the right supplies for this misson, because long scan diagnostics. They indicate a group of wild animals like mountain lions, security forcefield."_** Daniel said and they nodded.

 ** _"Close to 7 years of this and we get added trouble every time we walk through that gate to planets that are not run by the quartet. What's next exactly, Omac said that the jolt from Surita has the planet's axis getting a bit erratic right now?"_** Jack said in annoyance and he chuckled. **_"At the rate this is going, Kennedy just got promoted, though that's true and there's your answer, bro."_**

 ** _"Especially if we have to evacuate Omac and his team, before they get caught in some sort of a jam right now, Omac just met you a few years back. And he trusts you, but preventing him, his successor, from getting his hands. And on the weapons technology is an added problem right now, they said take it slow."_** he said and Jack nodded in agreement as they wrote up a list of supplies then firmly.

 ** _"Yeah well since I met the Tollan, Tok'ra and the trio, before I met the Goa'uld so that only works in my favor. And by that I don't mean Ra or the quartet, but the renegades at the moment, we had that treaty for 16 years. And we had 70 advancements as a result in that time, but to keep advancing. We stick to our guns, but follow the treaty and we get to advance, we don't or in this case."_**

 ** _"We have my brother and his department screwing things up and we got these problems at the moment, Daniel. But these idiots never learn, as to why, it's because the hard asses in my old sector were the ones trying to destroy a gate. But do that and you could destroy the planet, that's why we launched it on board Ra's ship, someone sabotaged me, us, before the trio were born."_**

 ** _"But the twins, Charlie and Frankie, we both have children and as a result, to protect our families, we do the job, then we do it right. But screw playing with technology when we have no clue what it does, knowledge is power. But power corrupts and absolute power, corrupts absolutely."_** He said with a furious growl and Daniel nodded as he rested his hand on his shoulder with a clear show of their bond.

 ** _"I get why man, but you were happy here in the program, we've been the best of friends. And for 6 years since you joined the program and the entire team survived the mission. Our entire team: us two, Lou, Charlie and the quartet, these guys were idiots. But they expected us, either of us not to realize they set you up they were screwed from the get go, once I arrived at your camp site."_**

 ** _"Though things changed direction for the night, you had back up the second my unit arrived on the scene. The catalyst, but_** ** _Charlie is fine, we got him laser tag weapons of the phasers you got the gun locked up, it's not happening twice. Don't blame yourself, things go wrong even if we plan for it, but sometimes the mission goes sour."_** he said and Jack nodded as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

 ** _"Whoever was trying to shut down the agreement is an idiot in the other department. They're earthside research and development, we're in the thick of it all the time. But I just heard from Jason Redford he had the same argument over the program. And with Ben Maxwell that Picard had with his grandson, in conspiracy theories, but it's the same argument and counter argument, here."_**

 ** _"'You know what's like to be under fire', 'You weren't under fire, 'lives are at stake' 'who's lives' 'we have to act now' 'why' we go in half cocked. And that just makes a bad situation worse, but we keep to the treaty and we're safe. We start challenging them, and they're going to destroy us. It's that simple, so we follow the treaty and no argument."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to that remark.

"Yeah that's my thinking the second we got to do this twice, we go in half cocked and that just makes a bad situation worse right now." Jack said in agreement to his double at that. "You realize just how many times we had that conversation since Apophis attacked the base and before you were arrested?" Daniel asked and he nodded "Yeah, once to often, but we don't need repeaters right now." he said as their quartet nodded to that.

 ** _"What's your PH.D at the academy and college?"_** he asked and Jack smiled as he said it to him at that remark. **_"Astronomy, what else, I love science fiction, and space is full of mystery, here._** ** _I love it up there, Catherine and Barbara gave me a chance to be an astronaut, as I wanted to join NASA. So this was just as good, bro, sure the job gets dangerous, but I get to study to my heart's content."_**

 ** _"When not in a life or death situation."_** he said and they nodded as they saw Brandon smile and moved to him as the duo moved to them at his remark as they got it, as the trio exchanged looks then. "Well somebody really screwed up here, did you think you could supress that now, Teal'C called you out on it. Astronomy was his hobby, we all knew this, Jack is a space exploration junkie, the science of space calls to him."

"Just like the science of Weather calls to a weather man or meteorologist." Sam said and they nodded in agreement as Daniel looked at the annoyed way he looked at John and his eyes narrowed. **'The symbiote test, the foothold, got'cha'** he thought sternly as he looked from Mel to Jacob as Sam exchanged looks with Daniel. And Daniel slammed his hand on the table as he said it to her as John paled at the look on his face.

As he loked at Hammond and Mel then. "Dad, just figured it out, why would he be griping at the fact that only Jenny was answering his questions here. Jack loves astronomy, we know that, Jenny was a budding astrophysicist/mechanic in the way Sam is. Brandon is a mixture of me and Jack himself, together we can get ourselves out of a jam. While Chris is a budding archeologist and Jason is a diplomat as well, SG-9, Evan's team."

"What do all these careers have in common that he's acting like this would end the world exactly, before Brandon shot him with his MP-5 during the foothold. And prior after Brandon made a judgement call to get the others out, the clues were all there, we were just under too much pressure to see it?"he asked and they nodded as Hammond crossed his arms as he answered his question then as he loked at the look on the NID's faces.

"Jack is a bit of a scholar in Astronomy." he said and Daniel nodded. "He's a marksman, they're all looking at this carefully and staying clear of the so call compromised hosts during the test. To him, you deal with what we deal with, you need to think on your feet and think fast. But do that and you make a bad situation worse, case is in point is you moving closer to us to, just keep from getting attacked by the character."

"The one that crawled into our cell that day you decided to not to test the damn thing and instead moved closer to me and during the catch. And of getting Teal'C, Johnny doesn't realize that by putting you with me. He just makes his situation worse as you and I think alike as we do this, you knew I was right, but his decisions. They could mean the matter of life and death, not just for us, but the galaxy."Jacob said, at that remark then.

And he nodded as he explained it to him as Sam nodded. "The sense of familiarity between us was getting stronger by the minute. It was like my inner 8 year old knew you were the man looking after me, so with that. If I de-aged by you 28 years, it was game over, you protected me, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to you. After Sam told us that, we both decided, best not to take that chance, but get the hell out of there now."

"Before seeing thirty others go running passed the door, before I told her, she's right, but still we got to go and she nodded. And we carefully got out of the room, before I found the hole in the box and that did it for the 3 of us. Us scientists, we look at it carefully in doing it, with Selmak added to the mix. As she double or tripled your IQ, making you just as good or better then we are." he said and Hammond and Jacob both nodded to him.

As he explained further at that as he looked at him. "To him it's explosives, repeated explosions, we just use the explosions as a next to last resort, case in point. Now, is her going to you to unlock the door in Sarah's Hatak, after the second door was jammed shut, she went to him. So science and Math, it does prove useful here right, but you need every subject, when in high school, to get into the officers program at the moment."

"My SAT's are through the roof, as were Sam's, Jenny shot passed her, proving she was a astrophysics whiz and mechanic. Brandon just found his adult counterpart, in Jack as Jack is an astronomy whiz, she's astrophysics. I'm archeology and Teal'C, he ties it altogether by being a historian, on our own, we're good, but together, we're unbeatable." Daniel said to him to explain it and they nodded as Jack rested a hand on his shoulder.

"And not killed, just put into a coma, or in your case a medically induced one guys, as I spent six weeks in recovery from the amount of damage done. And by Apophis and his sending me to your department, when the surge overloaded the system that day. And then my double arrives and I come out of it as he sees me and flips out. As I know Rob and his procedure for that." he added to them and Carson hid a chuckle to the remark.

"No joke, you may have been recovering from the effects of that crap, but what we don't need is a repeater, when our reality is the only one to get the timeline reset. And the others are undergoing the usual byplay of things at the moment. And again who's the idiot screwing around with the alien narcotics this time exactly?" he asked and Jack sighed as he answered him then gently as he looked at his trio gently at that.

"I wish I knew, but my double does it again, he's toast, because my brother has been put through enough already right now, and you buster, try that again. And I'm the one beating the crap out of you for nearly kiling my little brother. And nearly sentencing my baby sister to rapist, stay away from them, you sick bastard." Jack said in a warning to O'neill sternly, as he shifted his focus to Raynor and as he said it firmly at that remark.

"At the moment, knowing you're on Abydos with Sha're with Amonet in hibernation works, but having my alter ego from the next reality over. Mistaking one reality from another arriving here is really going to cause some trouble right now. Especially when I just came out of the medical induced coma you and Carson put me into, Janet." he said and she nodded in agrement to that remark gently as she answered him then.

"Yeah and though you did, you're still recovering from that incident at the time, so you're on stand down as you train your double." she told him and he nodded. "I think we learned to bypass the cascade failure by that point, with you dosing him with something. And that something was enough to take the edge off, we learned enough to bypass the intropic cascade failure and deal with the issues." he said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Issues of the trial and error here, Teal'C realized my secondary double didn't start getting sick till after her first 48 in our reality. So we have 48 to 72 to help them, and get them out of our reality and back in their's, while you. And by that, that's you, Charlie, and Daniel, you had that same amount of time." she said and he nodded. "Well I got to get that generator I created and the dialing program wired." he said and she nodded.

"At the moment everyone working in the program had the locator ship and health chip implanted into their arms. So your double gets that implanted and with your twin dead after he got shot and arrested. Then again, days like this it doesn't pay to let your guard down." she said and he smiled. "Yeah and how many times did you give me that lecture, don't touch anything, before you or Daniel do?" he asked and they smiled at that.

"Whoa, hey watch it will you, we're on stand down for a while!" they heard and he answered that. "Alright whatever is going on out there and whoever started it better can it now guys." he said and they heard a girl answer him. " But Sir, he started it." she said and before he could answer they heard the first voice answer her. "No you started it." "No you started it" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "Didn't"

"Did" "Didn't" "Did" they heard and he covered his eyes as he called out at that. "Alright I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now that's enough already. So can it already, and I hear another explosion, bickering match or training weapon go off. And you're all ending up in your dens for three hours now break it up already." he said and Sam exchanged looks with him and he nodded as she got ready to finish that remark then.

Just as she was answering they heard a laser blast, followed by an explosion and glass breaking and he sighed. "Alright whoever is screwing around with the zats they better put it away right now guys. Now I mean it cubs, I hear that one more time and you're in your den til dinner, clear!" he called and they heard six voices shout back to him. "Sir, yes Sir." they called back and he covered his eyes as he tried to hold it in as they chuckled.

"Well that's pretty damn clear in the way we wanted the truth now, someone sabotaged you and us, so we could destroy our deal with Ra as our primary. But that's our Jack O'neill, not this version, but the one we should have now, he was used to the treaty. He understood it and to him, keep to the treaty and earth was safe, yes alright. Let's keep it going from there Danny, move it forward to just before Jack was killed now, Hetara."

"You guys are on a 10 day to 2 week mission to Hetara and regarding technology salvage after Steven got thrown out of the SGC and Janet joined SG-1. And whether Jack knew it or not, he was on Hetara and waiting for you to join him then." Hammond said and he nodded, as the two teams were getting prepared now. As Jack's double checked his vital signs monitor to see Raynor's detector pulsing green and his eyes narrowed at that.

"Getting strategic advantages sure comes in handy, especially when we need a way to monitor each other's health. And with video games like Doom running loose in the software nowadays." he said, just as a intar round went off and hit the pillow and he sighed. "Damn it, how many times we got to say this to these kids exactly." He added in exasperation as he tried to keep from laughing and Hammond nodded bemused to that.

"Once too often evidently, but these kids just got out of basic training and entered advanced and they're having a field day with the training weaponry. To the point they're acting like they're in the middle of playing laser tag, but we don't want to get hit. We better get them to call it quits, before one of us gets shot by a stray intar round." Hammond said with a bemused smile on his face and he nodded to that remark.

"We're better off using the training weaponry at the academy, before they come here for the real thing, once we create a way to tell the two apart later. But this is getting ridiculous right now, come on cool it before the next shot hits someone." Jack said and they nodded. "Getting used to things and getting over our fears is a big one too, but during training we had a net at the time." Sam said and he hid a chuckle to that remark.

"Jack you better pull yourself together here, or you're going to break a rib from holding it in right now." Jacob added and he nodded. "And I thought just training my age group was nuts, this is getting ridiculous, we got to get these kids under control. I feel like we're dealing with Rogers and his friends on that planet after Apophis was taken by Sokar." he said and they both nodded with a chuckle as SG-1 exchanged smiles at that.

"Added software catch, my DHD has the symbol of the Atlantis settlement, your's was the one Ra left on earth Jack. Svetlana, she said she found it out by Giza when the Germans got a hold of it, but how are we going to be able to keep this. By that, these trips from crisscrossing over each other and with people gating in or out every few days here right now?" Daniel asked and Morgan answered that question as she looked at him smiling.

"By that point, with my being one of the freedom fighters, we are going to be helping you like the Tollan do to adjust things. So when your planet has people coming and going everything other day, to the point that we can adjust that particularly problem. But we start early enough and you're like your successors in the program. And that's including the children you saved from being turned into Jaffa." she said and he nodded to her.

 ** _"Daniel we got 8 gates scattered all over the globe did Steve tell you where he was headed right now."_** he asked and Daniel grabbed his and strapped it on. ** _"We're heading for Hetara, why is that still activated unless..., Steve's on Hetara. But we made these an even stronger version to the Ewok ones. And even on this side of the gate, it's he's fine, and he's waiting for us, proximity scanners."_**

 ** _"Proximity scanners and and we better bring enough food for him to, because though he's like me and good in scavenging. It's I'd think he's prefer us bringing him a fast snack and some real food, alright with that. And it's he possibly lost some weight from this, Janet, you're up Sis."_ **He called out and she nodded as she left the control and went to get ready as she and the teams started then.

Before the gate activated and they turned, as Daniel clapped his hand over his eyes. **_"Damn it I forgot, Evan and his unit, went with him, I think he's coming back through, to report in, that he found some stuff that could be salvaged. I read some research on a planet called Etaa, but they're a Southern Indian culture. And at the moment, they're known for cats the size of big ones, Tigers, lions."_**

 ** _"Leopards and so on, if there was a connection to Hetara, I don't know, though there is, and we got trouble as this is our first encounter with the wildlife."_** he said and Jack nodded, before he could answer him then, they heard a beep as the iris opened and to their surprise it wasn't anyone from the 2 bases. But an oversized black tiger as he walked up to them giving two growls and a purr in greeting and he nodded.

 ** _"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like a long furred version of a black panther."_** Daniel said and they heard a gentle chuckle through a growl as he gave 3 growls, 2 purrs and 3 more growls to answer. **_"Your friend, he showed me pictures of your big cats, I'm a cousin to the biggest of your big cats. My species are the Urm Ma Ghal, and my name is Denali."_** he said and Daniel translated that to the trio.

 ** _"You're a urm ma ghal from Hetara, but my friend named you Denali, well nice to meet you, you mind buddy."_** he said to him and the cat pushed his furry head into his hand as he started petting him and the cat started purring and they chuckled. ** _"Alright just stand by and have your pack protect our friends, until we get over there."_** Jack said and he nodded as he gave a growl in understanding to that remark.

As their version gave a gentle growl and two purrs to that and Hammond started laughing. "First day on the job when meeting you and we're now completely used to this. That after 23 years of it, that seeing a cat your size is not so shocking anymore Denali. But I'm lucky Evan sent you through so we got an idea of what wildlife was on your planet." he said and the cat gave a purr of agreement to that remark then gently at that.

 ** _"Evan, I get the idea to why you sent him here, but is Steven with you?"_** Daniel said into the radio and he heard Lorne answer him. **_"Yeah, he met up with us after Dave activated something, triggering the alarm. And we had Denali's pack coming to investigate, we're fine, as is Steven, but you better get Janet. He's not looking too good after being on the go for 2 weeks, 10 day mission salvage."_**

 ** _"But he needs our kind of food from the replicator, Daniel, I ran his scans, he's lost 10 pounds and he's looking like the kids in The Outsiders. And after being on the run for a week, before Macchio's character died of the third degree burns."_ **he said and Daniel looked at his detector and saw it between 60 to 75%. "There's the all in or not at all catch, I had to escape being held prisoner by these guys."

"But being on a balanced diet and the best food here at the base when at work is enough right now that to point here. Foraging is causing him, like me, to lose a ton of weight that Janet and Bill need to get back on us, a.s.a.p. here." Daniel said and Janet nodded in agreement as they heard him say it. **_"Yeah alright give us 2 hours and we'll join you."_** he said to him as he felt his anger rise as he looked at Janet at that news then.

 ** _"Control room computer to get a lock on the Malp they sent through, because my unit was there and yours, sent the MALP. So we leave the camera on and hook it into Janet's department computer."_** Daniel said and Hammond nodded. **_"Do it, Sergeant activate the medical scanner on the MALP. Dr. Raynor's suffering a medical problem here."_** he said and Walter gave a nod as they walked into the room.

 ** _"Evan scanner now."_** Daniel said sharply and they watch him as he ran a small device across him and they nodded in shock. "The medical tricorders on Star trek, we created those first now, in the late 80's to early 90's. Just before our parents retired from the field and we took over?" Janet said and he nodded. "If he had the tricorder, then where's the medical computer you use?" Anna asked, before they got the answer to her question.

Pulling her code into her department computer she typed in several keys to lock into the chip and the readout appeared at that. **_"15lbs loss of weight, dehydration, malnutrition..., god damn it, he's at the median, and if something happens. We got enemy troops showing up, or worse, and he's going to have his system crash on him, Sirs."_** Warner said sharply and she nodded as she said it for them.

 ** _"Damn it, alright Lorne, I want you to stick close to Steven, in case he collapses on you right now, he hasn't had our type of food for over two weeks now. And instead using what the locals give him or what he can forage, so stay next to him, and check his blood sugar. Because if it's what I think he's close to having his system crash thanks to Maybourne."_** Janet snapped into her radio at that.

 ** _"Thank god your fathers and the science department created that replicator, it's carrying exactly the right diet needed to get his body back up and long enough. That for me I can get some real food into his body as he recovers, but he needs to take it easy. General don't tell Maybourne we found him, until we get a way for him to return as he's in Daniel's department."_ **she said and Hammond nodded.

 ** _"Whatever he was eating when jumping from planet to planet after leaving Gaia is the next question. But double it regarding our food you three, whatever amount of weight he lost, we have to put back on his body, now. Before he has his system crash."_** Warner said sharply and Hammond nodded in agreement to that to and that ended it as the gate turned off and Daniel pressed a switch on his wrist.

And the gate started dialing before Denali left. "Portable hand DHD's, okay that's two, what else did we create in the years since we followed training strategies from the sextet. Let alone we created the treaty with the quintet now." Sam said, before they got the answer to that question as they heard a loud sonic boom from above the gate room. As Jack looked up as they saw a car go flying past the ceiling roof and they nodded to that.

"Whoa, we created staff and bullet proof glass by this point now, since frequent missions in exchanging the quartet protected planets to goa'uld owned planets. And so far we're going to the ones marked and owned by the quintet. As we wear their medallions around our necks, to prove we were loyal to only the quintet. Although the trial of Ra, that's an obstacle course, we can use that, still loyal to him." Daniel said and Sam nodded gently.

"And this time, lay off the fruit and stay away from the lake and waterfall, or you're likely to get sidetracked, before we get off the damn planet. So first it's we get down to business and than can rest and eat, as we get the mud off of us. And before we leave the planet this time." she said and he nodded in agreement to that remark. "I really hope Bes doesn't pull the same stunt here now." he said and she smiled and nodded to that.

"Yeah good point, but the difference this time is we're not taking the boxes once we hit this planet, and gear up our food and water, medical supplies. The most essential parts to survival we kept on ourselves on missions, guys, as such, tell me where you lost focus. And if we run into a minor and get a demonstration, so before we start playing, lets get this over with in finding the code and address, but heres my plan now."

"Once you encounter Bes, like I do, our boxes of supplies tell him we're bagging up the rest of our supplies, as we get rid of the boxes and the un-needed equipment here." Jack told them and he nodded in agreement. "We can move forward, but finding that flower, that's my job as we take care of you guys. As you already been innoculated for this virus, that triggers the symptoms of what we had before." Keller told him and he nodded softly.

"Being the team med tech on this one, but Janet had the last one, you got this one Jenny." Daniel told her smiling and she nodded to that. "Yep, tell me when you come across something that looks strange in medical areas and we go from there. But Jaffa planet, everyone of you is fighting it out, as am I and like you, Daniel. I am a star player in fencing actually." she said and he nodded as Sam answered that smiling gently.

"No kidding, you and I did it once, we can do it again now, although Mat, she's ending up dead if you get hit again on this mission. But our teams were doing double missions together for close to 3 years now at the time. And Teal'C told us where Sha're was after Apophis was captured by Sokar. But you kept coming back to the base just to see the duo and me every few days for double missions." she said and he nodded to her smiling.

"Looks like we left out the need to keep retractable roof closed, because that's bullet proof glass surrounding the door of the roof. And that was our exit hatch to see what the heck was going was on up there. Especially if that noise was a common occurance by that point to us, as everyone on the planet knew about the program. But seeing a car go flying by it like a plane?" Anna said and they exchanged looks and Sam nodded firmly.

"Wait a second here, when discussing upgrades with the trio, we dragged up enhancements on the cars. One of said enhancements was a need to elimiate the use for oil and gasoline and turning the cars into a way to travel. And without needing to drive across country, so best guess is we created a way to do that. And in the same they did in Back to the future when he went to the future." Daniel said and they both nodded to him.

"Instead of use of trains and planes, we created a hover conversion into the cars, so instead of 5 to 12 hours in the car dealing with traffic, it takes less than half that. With the fact the cars are like an automobile version to the airlines now." Jack said and they exchanged looks as they saw a delorean go flying by and Jack nodded. "That car is 12 years old, it's the 1985 model from the movie." he added and she nodded to him firmly.

"Did you see that movie?" she asked and he nodded. "After our ending up in 1969, yeah I did, but it's clear to me that this model is the exact same model. And someone just added the hover conversion chips to the engine, to have it acting like it's movie counterpart. Just without the time machine added to it, though if we did that, the special effects just got a heck of a lot more real since 1975." he said and she gave a nod to him.

"You got to be kidding, we created a hover conversion into the cars now, so never mind gas, or oil, we created cars that acted like the ones on Back to the Future Part II. Keep going what else?" she said and they saw as Daniel said it in annoyance. ** _"Whoever did that is flying too low if we just heard it again, how many times. Have we told the civilians or college students, to keep it above 80 feet over the mountain."_**

 ** _"Because we had two collisions and someone crashed into the tree enroute to the mountain here."_ **he said and she sighed. **_"Not sure, but you better go see what the heck is going on up there, spring break just started. And the college or academy students are coming home from school, so go check. And see what the heck is going on up there right now."_ **Hammond said and he nodded to him gently.

Watching as he pressed a switch then there was a gentle metal clanging as a wire rope Ladder started climbing down to him as he grabbed the first step, climbed up and went to check to see what all the noise was about going on upstairs. After getting to the top he reached the roof, and walked out as he went to the landing pad. And they got the shock of their lives as there were cars flying all over the place then as he pulled his binoculars.

And checked the movie theater across from the base and they heard a loud roar and he saw a life size version of the T-Rex family and with it, several raptors. That were running loose around the grounds. "Whoa those are 10 times better then the version Stan Lee created." he said, as they heard several buzzing clashes and he checked the next location over and saw several red, blue and green lights in a sword fight and they smiled at that.

"Intar versions of the lightsabers for the kids, nice touch, just wait till they create Sam's lightsaber in five years, then we see a blue one and light purple one going at it next." Lou said smiling and he nodded, as they saw a panel right above them and then saw several motorcycles flying across and landing on the next. "Dirt bike roadways several meters above the ground with the hover conversion connection to them, okay, what else."

"Zoom in on their clothes?" Sam said and they saw the jumpsuits that a skydiver would be using as they were flying around on motorcycle. As they saw someone else hanging onto a repelling line from a ski boat as the car was dragging them through the air. And as they saw what the person was standing on then. "Whoa, we created hoverboards, by then, no more need for skateboards, everything from part 2 we were creating now."

"Well if we come this far, how could anyone want to return to their reality if we were asking and offering them a chance to live their lives over and in a place. And that gives a whole new meaning to 'the future is now', because all of it came from by pledging fealty to the quintet." Daniel said before they saw a headset around a man's visor and nodded. And he looked at a driver of a car and saw them dressed in a grey flight jumpsuit.

And of the type they used to try and fly to get the Thor at the time. "Best guess the consumables list in the 302's they're about to be stocked like a jet. Providing and depending on the level of time we test the ships to fly around the galaxy. Means 3 months of food and twice that in water for trips longer then a month. Though at the moment things switched course and we're just getting started here, but seriously."

"Someone turned our world into a live version of Tomorrowland here, because everything we're seeing is like it was created from 150 years of advancements right now. And we're just getting started since we never created the 302's, the satillite system. Or even our own ships so we can go from gate travel and right to flying around the galaxy on our own." Clinton said in shocked amazement at what they were seeing then gently.


	43. Tie Ups And Altered Futures Part III

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But this chapter and the next are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **Chapter 80 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 43: Future Alterations And the Enigma Resolved Part I**

 **Timeline and Alternate Reality Discussions Continued:**

Before seeing someone using a hover pack and go flying past him then, before right behind it came flying several motocycles and he hit the deck. **_"Hey, not so low, get up 70 more feet, before you cause an injury kid!"_** he shouted at a teenager on said motorcycle and they started laughing as he threw the rope ladder into the gate room. As he climbed down. ** _"What was that about, Dan?"_** she asked him and he sighed gently.

 ** _"Motorcycle driving lessons gone haywire, some kid was flying to low and I had to hit the deck up there. But every kid our age to the next generation down is going bonkers upstairs here from this. Since the special effects got more real, I saw several life size versions of the Rex family. And the quintet of raptors that attacked Goldblume on the movie."_ **he said and they nodded bemused to that news.

"Jaws, Jurassic Park, King Kong, Back to the future, every movie that had to do with playing with biology, time travel and biogenetics. We created into live action animatronics now, but if this stuff was all approved by the quintet, it was clear. So long as we stayed away from nuclear weaponry we were fine and they allowed us to advance further." Warren said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement as she thought over the robots they saw.

"The movie came out 8 months ago by that point and even we know that crossing our species was a dangerous mix. And there are animontronic versions of the dinos running loose at the movie theater now. Looks like a Jurassic Park double feature was playing at the drive in that week." Elizabeth said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and my age group knows what he means by that remark." Jacob said as they heard it then.

 ** _"Our young cadets at the academy, and the high schoolers trying to get into said academy, that the next generation down you mean, son?"_** Hammond said to him and Daniel nodded to him, smiling. ** _"Yeah just wait for Kerrigan to send our latest quintet of trainees at the moment, because the girl leader of the group is a 17 year version of Sam."_** he said and Jenny chuckled as she answered that remark.

"You better believe I am, you guys were contantly checking on us, until we joined you at the time, but 3 years and counting now, for me. Until you come get the guys, Chris and me and start our training now, but I am so looking forward to this. As us scientist types love science fiction of any kind, but we got a live puppet master situation running loose. It's the renegades we got to worry about." she said and he nodded as he hugged her.

 ** _"Yeah alright guys, listen up, mission is for two weeks, so all of you get 15 days, each, of food, and twice that in water, medical supplies. Janet you're the med tech, life sign detectors and proximity scanners. The 20 of us are camped together, but if there's a building to live in we set up there. And set up the security perimeter forcefield, Phasers are on medium, setting 6.5, clear."_**

 ** _"If necessary we use the shock grenades, but we just had a friendly show up so you run into his family or pack, or the packs connected to them. Hold fire, we got three teams on this mission, so, Janet, choose whoever of your department. That you want to bring, in case someone gets hurt, but it's us 15, until we bring him home for good now."_** Jack called out and they nodded to orders gently at that.

 ** _"Yes Sir, we leave in two hours and we can do this easily, Dan, you better bring her, we need an emergency ambulance if someone gets shot by a staff."_** Janet said and nodded as he looked at John. **_"John you got piloting duty, we're going to emergency medical field in case someone collapses or worse we get attacked on this mission."_** he said and they nodded as they headed for the locker room to change

Watching it jump one hour ahead, they saw SG's 1 and 1A getting ready to leave and looked at the computer terminals scattered around the room, before seeing a terminal. That was labeled ration creator, as they watched Daniel move to the terminal. And type in his requested food combinations for the trip then and watching this. As each package appeared, there were 15 each for each specific meal times and they nodded.

As, on top of 2 more and a secondary sack with water bottles. "Whoa, we must have gone to extended use of the water if we're doing it like this." John said and he nodded. "With half the planet on 10 different planets there's plenty of food and water and we can stock on supplies without the trouble anymore. But what about the MRE's the medical duo act like it's more then we had now." Sam said as they got the answer to that then.

As they saw the expiration date and smiled. "2 months to 3, normal food expiration dates." Sam said as John tapped the device and two cookies appeared and nodded. "With the fact we retired from fieldwork back in the start of 1991 at the moment. And turned the torch over to you, my department must have created that. And with a specific health requirements for you and our cadets coming out of advanced training at the time."

"During recon missions, instead of meet and greet, we had a way to make sure you stayed strong and were able to focus. By watching your dietary needs, that device, whatever it was, was created and designed by the medical department. But us, the medical trainers and the dietician on the base, since we still see the cubs. As just that, cubs, so to us, we made sure you ate right and stayed away from the toxic chemicals."

"As to that, the main portions of the health department created that, so if we're not there, we can at least keep an on your diet." Matheson said and she nodded to him. "Wait, wait, wait a second, those cookies are wrapped in plastic wrap, what about the food. That our bodies need, what is in that machine if I was talking like that, regarding your dad Annie?" Janet said and they watched as Annie punched in several keys on it.

"With us coming out of basic and advanced training, in your eyes it was you took care of us and not the other way around as you're our guardians. Kind of like the way Commander Riker and the others did for Wes, Jake and Robin. Though at the current moment with you back Colonel, it's the side effect of making sure we kept to the regime you set for us until we activated." Brandon said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah that's an understatement, you're our prize pupils and secondly, to us, our baby brothers and sisters, we took care of you." Sam said smiling to him then. "And I wasn't kidding Brandon, I catch you with anything that had alcohol in it. And you're grounded from training for a month until you're clean, young man. And secondly, with you training with the 302's, nobody is attempting the starburst, clear." He said to him sternly at that.

"Issues in just coming out of basic training, I'm coming to check on you guys every few weeks leading into your graduation from the academy. Since we already handpicked you ourselves, for the program, so to us, it's we train you yourselves. And secondly it's acting the big brother or sister, from my age group to yours here. And to the point that Generals Landry, Hammond, Picard and my father had you on a strict regime here in training."

"As such we had you on a strict diet, no toying around with the toxic chemicals and several other pieces that connected our protocols to the way. That the captain decided on, on the Enterprise, but we create their way of procedures. In training, intergalactic diplomacy and prime directives and they use that as our sea based ships. Now get exchanged for space bound and the gate gets retired." she said and they nodded to that.

Seeing the entry on it, they saw fresh apple slices, a little tub of peanut butter, and a small package of ritz whole wheat crackers. And a pint of whole milk and she nodded as she got it at that. "Yeah I get it, that's real food, not the frozen food in the super market, but the stuff fresh off the farm, the bases had several farms stocking our commissary's. And it was tied to the machine, choosing anything we want to eat in missions rations."

"So during missions we had the device, and instead of going to normal military rations like in our reality. We instead created fresh right off the deli food combinations as it was meant to create our MRE combinations. Say lunchmeat being mesquite turkey, chicken, or roast beef, with whole wheat bread, hard cheese of your favorite type. Fruits and vegatables for lunch, for dinner in the MRE's it was prepped and frozen for that night."

"And you had a heat resistant packing all ready for the sterno stoves as it warmed it back up as you were finishing your field notes. But dinner was in the way we would in frozen foods, in some areas. And lunch and breakfast, it was stuff to give you the energy you needed and in cold cuts sandwiches. Salads, and other things on a balanced diet, while filling the entire set of dietary requirements." Janet said smiling at the idea then gently.

"Someone chose an adult sized version to the lunchables they sell for the kids, check the ingredients: fresh salami, not the pre-packaged Salami, Chedder and Monterey Jack cheese, the ones that are not processed in foods, and Triscuits. That's whole grain wheat as the cracker here, but protein, calcium, carbohydrates. Vitamins and minerals are covered by the fruits and vegetables chosen here, but for those two now, dad."

"The veggies are carrots, cucumbers and celerey sticks with ranch dipping sauce, that's a slight case of fat as the ranch is the real one and not the fat free ranch. And with apple and strawberry slices, and the added treat to go with it. Is two small Ghiradelli candy bars in dark chocolate with caramel in it, I think that to us with the fact we do it. But every piece to the diet needed: protein, carbs, fat, vitamins, minerals and some sugar."

"That this way, when on missions we stick to a balanced diet to give enough energy to work and stay focused. And reason 2, with some of us being the children of doctors the habits of eating healthy and staying away from the toxic chemicals stuck. No matter how old we get, we got you monitoring our health benefits by way. Of the way we created that system dad, guys." Anna said and they nodded, bemused as her father chuckled to that.

Pulling her into a hug then, she burrowed into his arms smiling. "Yes well that's your basic case, but whoever we choose to play ourselves on the tv show. George and Jacob that's a given, you being my little girl and nothing changes no matter how old you get, baby. Though if anyone matches up to that sentiment to me and you between movies, as a Nightmare on Elm Street came out in '84..., well I just found mine, John Saxon."

"His take on playing Donald Thompson as the father of a 15 year old girl now that works, but one time cop and 10 years medical doctor. With you being 15 in 1980 now and she and you are nearly 5 years apart in age right now. And being one who's daughter is a forensic archeologist right now, somebody better stand back or, though I'm an M.D.. I will do a lot of damage to the lunatic that touches you." he said and Jacob started laughing.

"Well to help with that right now, regarding Saxon, in between the movies, it's we can clone him, or we got a way to do this without it criss crossing over his filmology right now." Daniel said and he nodded. "Good point, but by 1980, you guys are 15, Heather is 16, and he's been playing the parent so long. Now, that he's used to acting like a father for a teenage to young adult girl now." he said and Dillon and Jacob nodde to that.

"Choosing actors all born in the 30's and 40's for us in our cases now, but by 1980, we had the life extension formula created and the coach was looking closer to his age. And of 55 then going on 83 by that point right now, but why not use Dalton. And he's to play the coach as he becomes part of this in our lives and yours. Leading into when he took back that position for the documentary on Robbie." Dillon said and he nodded gently.

"Carmen and Don are us and Beau Bridges plays Hank so that's everyone, Catherine that's easy, we get Hoffman to play her for 10 years. The duo that played your parents in game keeper for Mel and Claire, Patrick he plays Jean, Dalton is doing Bill. What about Dillon, Peter and Jake?" He asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him. "Who of the African America actors had a fatherly disposition to actors younger then him."

"There's only two that worked with children and one of them is your age in the mid 70's to early 80's. You guys were all born in 1939, so out of the duo, who was also born at the same time you were, and he too played a medical general. And one that that had a slightly insubordinate subordinate, that was acting like Jack. Just before the virus started going out of control?" he asked and Hammond smiled as Dillon answered that firmly.

"Morgan Freeman, oh god, yeah I remember his debate over the motaba virus, then again that's me all the way. And we do have a subordinates like that in AMRIID and a wise guy pulling stunts in the lab, like what Spacey pulled on Gooding. But that's going too far regarding that at the moment, and to repeat that remark, young man. You're a colonel and I'm a 3 star general, and yeah we been friends for 20 years, Colonel."

"But I'm also your boss, you go where I tell you to go, Johnathan, but I'm your boss and I have my boss, is that clear to you?" he snapped with a stern growl and 'John' swallowed hard at that remark. "Don't bother answering that, because they're friends of the family and by that point his father is also a three star." Addison said and Dillon finished that. "And again don't do the entire conversation or your cub selves will die laughing, son."

"Keep going, who else exactly anyway, Danny?" he said and Daniel smiled. "Dustin Hoffman to Uncle Peter and Chris Sarandon, but think about it. Dustin Hoffman by the 80's, once we see you growing into your 40's is going to look just like Uncle Peter. But look at you at 34 years old and look at him when playing in the graduate." he said pulling both images up and he looked from himself to Dustin Hoffman and nodded smiling.

"Here's Uncle Jake when compared to Chris Sarandon when he was in Child's Play." he said as Carson looked from his 36 to 39 year old self and to the actor and nodded. "I'd hate to be the idiot, regarding these guys when the six of you are 10 to 21 years old. And it's because with you girls the side effects are someone touches you at all like that. And the poor fool that does is going to get blown into wall as we're all wolf like in demeanor."

"These guys want to test us, just try it and we're blowing them into the wall for even touching you girls like that right now. As for your adult selves kids, that's a given now, but you, Sarah and Sam are easy right now, in the tv show. Frakes is doing Billy, Doug E Doug for Kevin, and..., honey, who's your choice to play you by that point?" Matheson asked and she thought it over and smiled as she answered him gently.

"If we got stuck in a life imitating art, imitating life, and you're being played by Saxon, who's got the looks like that and can actually drive up the acting skills. When you got a mental homicidal maniac that just jumped out of the screen play right now." she asked and he started laughing. "Langenkamp, he was playing her father for years, and we got the added extension to that for them of the entire 10 added years right now."

"Well he's going to enjoy this, when playing a medical doctor who's daughter is archeologist skilled in forensics. And for several more years at the moment, as to him, he'd prefer science fiction to horror movies after their characters got killed off. And they're playing themselves in A New Nightmare, but food combinations. And nightmares, not a good mix, who was it who chose that combo?" he asked they exchanged looks.

"I think I did that, that was my choice, because with your mother keeping me on semi sweet chocolate chip cookies since I was two. The results were I decided on the semi sweet dark chocolate with the added caramel to go with it now. But to me, I preferred salami or mesquite turkey or chicken, let alone roast beef with my lunch. Then to meats like ham, processed lunch meat turkey or bologna meat, let alone processed cheese."

"This cheese is the real cheese you, as our parents prefer, whole wheat grains, fruits and veggies, but all of these are organic, without the preservatives. High sugar levels or just the high fructose corn syrup, or any other crap they put into it nowadays. Instead these are made from wheat, real 100% grain, hard cheese, lunchmeat from the deli section. At the grocery store, and several other natural ingredients, but 100% whole wheat."

"Real meat and cheese, picked over the processed lunch meat and cheese, so everything our bodies need. But protein, carbohydrates, fat, a small amount of sugar, vitamins and minerals. And to drink with it, plenty of water, everything in the five basic food groups now. The true food of a very good diet, the doctors, or more accurately, as our paternal doctor trio, you created the device with the proper health requirements for our MRE's."

"We had that created and set up in..." he started to say as he checked the number on it then. "1994, I was a major in 1994, and as a result with us just activating fully as the program started it's extended missions outside of the sextet now. The doctors were getting concerned about the right diet and they and the technicians team. They created a device that housed the proper vitamins and nutrients in balanced diet for us by then."

"Then after two years worth of testing in '95 to '96, they retired from gate travel and we incorporated that into logistics equipment. As this was close to 3 years into the job so in a way we had them looking after us all the time. And without them worrying about what we eat, and for the members that suffered hypoglycemia. Or diabetes, it works as they got them on a good diet." Daniel said and the general medical trio chuckled at that.

"All natural ingredients without the high sugar or cholesterol content, meeting our dietary requirements in the eyes of us medical doctors. And when your generation just took up the mantle now, so though doctors, most of us still act like you're teenagers. When in college and want you on a healthy diet, then again, it's we raised you. On good food and eating habits all your lives, and this just kept it up." Dillon said to him and he nodded.

"Adult sized portions, thats five slices of both cheeses, ten crackers, ten slices of salami, 10 each of the veggies, ten also of the fruit slices. And two fun size bars of the candy bars for dessert, and that's a 1 liter bottle of water too, that came off the water purifier. God every SG team is going to love it that we can choose our own ways to make our rations, and before every mission." Sam said as she started laughing and she nodded.

"The frozen foods section was the stuff we normally bought in the supermarket, while the stuff that needed to kept cold was also on there." Warner started to say and then Rodney activated his, and then tore the package open as they saw it in the way of a lunchable. And they chuckled as Daniel turned to him at the same time his double did. ** _"Couldn't you have waited till we're through the gate, you're a bottomless pit at times."_**

 ** _"And I know you're hungry, but we don't need to run the system dry, before we restock this thing. Before the next mission, so take it easy on the sugar high Rod, or you're going to be bouncing off the walls all afternoon here."_ **he said, echoing his double and they nodded as they started laughing at that. "Hypoglycemia, and it's making sure his blood sugars are stablized at the moment, or we got trouble."

"But past lunch time and he decided to ransack the snack system for whatever reason while we're preparing to leave. But that's not like the version on the show, we created a way to stock it with real food. And it did the rest by turning them into lunchables, or just frozen foods, and in such a way we created adult versions. To the instant lunches for the kids now, set to a healthy diet." Elizabeth said, smiling in anticipation and Daniel nodded.

 ** _"Hey you feeling okay, you're not looking so good, man?"_** John added and he shook his head. ** _"Janet said I could go, but she's monitoring me, but I haven't been able to stop drinking water, or control my intake. I barely collapsed in the lab earlier, before Bert got me down here."_** he said and they nodded to the news. **_"How worn out are you, if it looks like anemia?"_** Daniel asked him gently to that.

 ** _"A little wiped, but frankly I don't know yet if it's hypoglycemia or Diabetes, but best to keep my blood sugar regulated, so I can stay focused."_ **Rodney said and Daniel nodded as he patted his shoulder. **_"I get that, but you take in too much and your blood sugar is going to get dangerous. So be careful okay, Janet's coming with us, so she can monitor you, but stick close."_** he said and the man nodded.

 ** _"The test results are still coming back in, Daniel, so for us, it's better safe then sorry right now, to regulate his blood sugar. He can still work, he just has to eat right and keep his blood sugar regulated, so the insulin pills."_** Janet said in response as Perry came running into the room. **_"Test results been confirmed, it's type 2."_** he said and Daniel unit nodded as they exchanged looks at that news then.

As they nodded as they turned to a terminal. **_"Emergency plan delta gamma, Bert, get close to a months worth, 1 pill bottle for each of us. So one of us loses their equipment on a mission longer then a week. We got a back up, he's a diabetic now, we have to make sure he doesn't over do it for a while. Dieting food wise in the concentrated sugar, starting now."_** he said and Bert nodded to the orders.

"Yeah I was in much better shape before I got out of the lab when we were doing constant missions, give me seven years and John is so used to this that to him. Let alone Teyla and Ronan are, they're not risking me collapsing on the job." Rodney said sighing to the news and John nodded to that sternly. "You're right, we're not at the moment, I know about your condition, and I'm not having you push it too far at the moment here."

"Ford just came out of training, and you been coming to see us ever since you set up the base, as you got more then enough power to see us on our planets. That to us, he's the outsider and in training by then as we know everything on your medical problems. And just hearing he's suffering this condition, I know what to do here. In case of a medical emergency, both of you at once, he lashes out and I'm letting our fifth let him have it."

"Take the jumper getting stuck in the gate and he has a alien bug attached to his neck, you're having a hard time thinking straight because your blood sugar is bottoming out. And he doesn't understand why you need that energy bar till I pass you a candy bar to eat and then you can get to work. But we don't have time for a bickering match, or a temper tantrum, when we're running out of time, before the clock ends here."

"But to me, since we've been together for over a year, I know what needs to be done to make sure you recover at the moment. But the effects of the enzyme are like these drugs you told us about, that to cross it with your condition it's beyond dangerous. For all we know that too much of it could cause you to into diabetic shock now. You need real food and time to recover, but his drugging our food with this enzyme now though."

"He does that and I'm going to kill him, because everything we packed has your diatery requirements, and he has your insulin pills. Crossing our food rations and your insulin pills with it now, I'm not tolerating that and he does that. And he's going to be put in the brig after we arrest him and bring him in for this, but he doesn't know. In where Carson implanted our medical chips either, only you and we do once we do this."

"But crossing the enzyme and your condition that could prove dangerous later, especially if you're coming down off of it." Teyla said with a stern growl at that news as she squeezed his arm. "Anyone consider with two doctors to four in our department and two psychiatrists, that we need to monitor our patients health. And from sleep deprivation to caffeine withdrawal and diabetes here?" Daniel asked and the trio noded firmly to that.

"Yeah we did, but with a rookie joining the team and not knowing a thing on our health conditions like you said we have to know everything about each other. Including health at the moment, as such, we get the add on of know half of it. And what is known in the pegasus galaxy and the rest by learning by example with Teyla, Halling, their people. And Ronan being our guides in their galaxy." Rodney said and Teyla nodded to the remark.

"There's that, but best to pack our dietary requirements as you live off a mixture of earth food and our galaxy's now." she said and the earth quartet nodded in agreenest. "Yeah, and I'm just waiting for that other shoe to drop here." John said and Rodney closed his eyes as he said it. "Why that little bastard." he said in realization and John nodded. "Here it comes now, go ahead man." he said and Rodney nodded as he explained it to him.

"The only way they could hold us hostage is he took all the necessary control crystals out of the DHD, something, that my double would teach him on a mission I might add, John. The issues of being a team, the 4 of us were a team long before he came out of training as we kept coming to visit. Since you both knew us long before he came into the picture you understood this long before he did." he said to her gently as he explained it to them.

"Yes and that's an understatement right now, knowing your condition, like I know your allergies to citrus fruits at the moment. He starts screwing with your diet and whatever you call the term messes with your insulin pills. Or the MRE's we pack for you, and I'm going to kill him for nearly killing you." She said with a stern tone. "Yeah I agree with her, Rod, we don't know the dangers of combining the enzyme with your condition now."

"Or what could happen if you took too much, just so you can report back to Beth and Daniel, regarding what the hell happened out there. But you're going into diabetic shock and combining that with the enzyme, that could kill you for all we know!" Ronan said with a dangerous growl at that and Beckett answered that. "Aye and that's what I'm afraid of, Ford doesn't understand the urgent urgency to that, let alone the fact now in this."

"If you're the first person I test the gene on and you're screwing around with the shields, that's going to land you in ICU. And because your blood sugar bottomed out at the time, you're my best friend and I'm scared out of my mind you're going to go into coma. And it's because you got your sugar level to high or too low." he said and Rodney nodded. "I get that, but issues of being a team, you got the guys and Teyla watching over me now."

"One good thing, I'm not being left out of every treat here, because there are still foods I can eat, and they created candy that is sugarless, cakes, candies and other treats. And ones that are not sugar, and with it now, is the fact I think we did regulate the food. And for diabetics, and every bakery good that caused diabetes here had been created. And without sugar for Diabetics in our new timeline and the same for the candy now."

"As you guys were monitoring my sugar intake and..." Rodney started to say and Daniel went to a terminal marked medical equipment. As they saw a device called blood sugar counter and gave a nod. "You're a minor medic you know what to do for a problem like this..., hey check it out, this limited the need for syringes. And needles in our ways and that's like the hyposprays on the show." he said and they got a better look then at it.

As they saw a device marked medical ailments as Bert went to the device and then hit a several keys and 3 weeks worth of white pills appeared from it. As 3 more appeared and they took the bottles and stashed them in their first aid kits. **_"And you better do the benedryl as well Bert, Elizabeth and I, as well as him, suffer certain allergies. So I'm not risking a health problem when in the middle of a mission right now."_**

 ** _"So 5 bottles each prescription style, benedryl and one more insulin in Rod's case."_ **he said and Bert nodded to him gently. "Just a precaution, as you did develop Diabetes, I think those are insulin pills. No need to run blood tests this keeps your blood sugar regulated so you can eat what you want, barring citrus made foods." Janet said smiling at that and he nodded as Daniel checked said switch and saw the disease.

As he forced his double to continue scanning, and 3 bottles of pink pills appeared and he nodded. "Benedryl, yeah okay, but Thyroid, diabetes, heart disease, severe allergies, yeah after we met the quintet. And combined the pills with the Tok'ra's knowledge of medical areas we created a way to stop. Now, regarding any and all fatal diseases we had in this timeline now." Sam said and they nodded as he looked at the other terminal.

As Daniel chuckled as he realized what that one was. "After my remark on the fact that all of the MRE's tasted the same, we created a way to create our favorite foods. And into real MRE's, in the way they do on Star Trek, that's the food replicator." he said and then looked at the terminal next to it then that was labeled supply creator. As they saw a third terminal that was labeled first aid kit supplier and diagnostics and they nodded.

As they saw them all carrying MP-5's, they then saw a gold crystal on them and nodded. "Red crystals mean training weapons, these gold crystals are the real ones and..." John started to say and then saw the level on it and smiled. "Medium stun, we set the phasers on medium stun in case of trouble, but this was a recon mission. And a possible meet and greet, so weapons on stun only, and that's it." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"Looks like we eliminated the need for logistics officers here right now, I mean look at this three of these machines have devices locked into the quarter master's office. The food replicator for mission rations is locked into a commissary at the moment. Integrating real food into the diet instead of the processed ones we had in our timeline. As it chooses specific entries and then packages them, turning them into whatever combo we want."

"Medical department is the infirmary, so why need to go to logistics, we can do it ourselves by creating our own supplies now and by doing it in the gate room. Until we're sure we got everything and give the gate operator the go ahead. But we also incorporated..." Daniel started to say as they saw a small metal globe the same size as the thermal detonator and nodded as they watched John stuff ten into a munitions bag.

"Well I think we all know what that is, after our last encounter with those things, huh guys?" Jack asked and Sam and Daniel nodded to him. "17 to 18 years by use of that treaty and our latest primary is the sworn enemy of Apophis. Though we still show we're still loyal to Ra at the moment, and our primary weapons are phasers and intars. Shaped like our human made guns by that point." Sam said and Daniel nodded to that remark.

"Our connections with the quintet supplied us with the equipment to disable us now too, that was a shock grenade. Everything needed to survive on a mission of stealth and survival, that's including preparations for an attack party. And like the orbital, attack is involved now, but we have weapons like the phasers on the show. But shock grenades and so on now, Sam, guys, look." he added and his friends of the original team smiled.

"Uh huh, yeah our supplies were created into a specific way when going on missions, this was replacing the logistics officers as we created a way to create supplies for missions. And..., hey check it out, look at the bracelet wrapped around our wrists." Sam said and zeroing in, they saw the initials of four other names next to each light. As they saw on her's one had gone dark, but the other four still glowing brightly and they nodded.

"There's only four on it, but..., hey look, there's a set of initial's below each one: J.O., that's Jack: S.R, that's me, R: Rak'nor, and C.K.: that's Charlie. So that helps and our life signs are in the green right now, that mean's completely healthy. I'm guessing it's like the life signs monitor on the Ewok Adventure, the second one. And when the kid looked at his and his mother had gone red, and that meant close to death, now, his was green."

"As was the little girl and their father was on yellow now, which meant he was at 60%, but we updated these with the names of our team mates, their initials. But the colors are in a traffic light: Green, yellow and red, from what we saw on the one on the kid's wrist. But his light showed green, as did his sister, during the first film and she was just getting over a stomach bug, it had gone yellow indicating she was sick, before the next day."

"Her color was back in the green again, so we did the same thing and put status bars to each of them, giving us the level they were at when on missions. But the added catch was we all added the status number, here look." he said and zeroed in to see the trio's numbers all reading 100%, before they checked the second bracelet and saw the same. But Rodney at 80% and they gave nod as he gave the conclusion then firmly.

"What do you think the dark one means exactly?" Jack asked and he explained that. "That's the bearer of the bracelet, so she gets hit hard enough, it changes from black, to green, yellowish green, yellow, or some other color. And the percent she lost is added to it, if what I read on that mission Daniel told us about was true. The result of his hitting the staircase that hard is going to be broadcasting itself to all of us as a result here."

"As his getting hit that hard, he was slowly losing his energy rate by us getting captured by Mat now. So by the time we get to Bes, and he heals his injuries, it's showing he's at 20 to 35%, so after we and Rak'nor are fully recovered from our mission. We return home and Janet or Carson have him on a week's worth of the spleen healing medication. Before he returns to duty, Jack." Keller told him and he nodded as Raynor finished that.

"Rodney, he just had lunch and a fast recharge now his body was slowly healing from the lack of food then. But look at that, as the fourth status bar jumps from 80 to 85, so clear indicator he's recovering from the low sugar and returning to normal. If the victim that got hurt was in desperate need of medical attention at the time." Raynor said as they saw a fifth one with the initials J.F. and nodded as Janet smiled, knowing it was her.

"I was part of SG-1 on missions at times, that's why my name was on her's, at times when I went on missions she carried a back up and with Jack's double dead. I was the med tech and I was part of the team now finally when you needed me." she said and he nodded as they watched Daniel tap her on the shoulder and she nodded to him. And she gave him a second bracelet, as he strapped it onto his wrist and nodded to her smiling.

Just before seeing that he had one on his arm, one with the base initials of SGA and the other SGC and they nodded. And then they saw the rest of the group also wearing two bracelets and gave a second nod. "Single team mission one bracelet, double teams mean two bracelets. So you're monitoring each other's health, so the entire team is connected to each other this way." Hammond said smiling and Daniel nodded as he theorized it.

"Added team members mean two bracelets and we all got two for double teams when on missions. So we could monitor each other's status so as the team leader I get two, but one has four, and the other five, so the one with four names on it is my unit. And the other with 6 and the darkened tag happens to be SG-1 itself now. Standard protocol, the SG teams get two when on joint missions." Daniel said and Sam nodded to him smiling.

Zeroing in on the green light, they saw the initials and nodded. "That's the life signs detector alright, the black light, that mean's we lost a team mate, or it's us. By that I mean the bearer of the bracelet on a mission, and in some cases, like you being knocked into a coma. Or the medical department put you into a medical coma to recuperate from the amount damage done to your body here." Sam said and he nodded to her gently.

"Like what Pyrus did to Daniel, that type of thing, if what you showed me is the primary reason that they tried to kill him, he's lucky to be alive?" Jack and Janet said together. "Yeah that's exactly what we mean right now, with you we have to put you into a medical induced coma, until we have your brother's double dropping into our reality. Or we have you, Jack, and you're on light duty as you arrive in time to deal with that at the time."

"Though that happens again, and it's taking our medical discoveries to a whole new level here, but those health chips and the bracelets, come standard in the program. So we all know for sure we're all still alive, but my team, it lost a team member, temporarily. And after we crashlanded at your base, although Steven, Charlie and Rak'nor, they're alive right now, we took the idea on the Ewoks and extended it for the program now finally."

"As those bracelets are life sign detectors, check it out, each one of the rest of the team has five bars on it, after Jack was killed, it went completely black. While for me as I'm the one carrying the bracelet I know for sure my team is fine. Looks like once we created a life signs chip implant, so it was locked into the bracelet, when on base. The bracelets are removed, when on off world missions we never take them off now, but like our tags."

"We take back the detector and the tags, and the chip is removed from our lost team mate. But this time he died of natural causes, then again, what is natural in this job, when we're going to a different planet every other day?" she asked and their parents chuckled at that, as they saw some of the equipment in the first aid kit. "Quick clot, oh you got to be kidding me, that's like the drug that causes a fast clotting to stop a leak."

"We replicated a better, more efficient way to create our first aid kits so when you got back and a member needed immediate attention. The first aid was treated, before you brought them to us and we took over, but check it out. Quick clot, the hypospray syringes they created in the show, the pills for use in case a organ got hit severely. And mixed in with those are our basic supplies." Janet said and they nodded as they saw Janet then.

As she was working on her stuff before heading for the device marked medical tech and she nodded smiling, as they zoomed on on the device. And they saw the names of certain implements that a full doctor would use, ampoules of drugs. And two dozen other things on the terminal as she pressed the controls for several items needed. And then a medical kit the size of duffle bag appeared and she loaded it on to the FRED then firmly.

As they watched as Rodney was helping her, they saw a ring on a chain around his neck as they got a better look at the shape and they nodded. "Are those dog tags, only the military had those?" Barnes said in shock and they nodded. "Looks like we did the same for the civilian members of the team on both bases, but check it out. There's a gold ring on his chain next to them, so who's the lucky woman?" John asked at the question then.

Before they got the answer to his question as Keller came running into the room with a gold ring on her finger and one that had a diamond on it and nodded. As she moved to Rodney and hugged him and he smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers. ** _"It's alright honey, they created enough of the pills I got enough for close to 5 months, I'll be fine."_** he said and Daniel smiled as he read it out and the duo nodded to that.

As they got what it meant. "You'd been together for two years and you're engaged now, and that's an engagement ring, she's your fiance, Rodney." he said and Rodney nodded as he wrapped his arm around her smiling. "Group missons when needing a doctor, I'm coming with you when Carson is running things in Atlantis boys, Teyla." Keller said as she started laughing and the quartet nodded smiling at the idea then gently at that.

 ** _"Don't worry Jenny, I'll take care of him."_** Daniel told her and she nodded as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her. "That's the true act of a team leader, thinking about your team over yourself and doing it in the right way. But this team, in this time line was destroyed, because of the mind control at the time. Not going to happen again, buster, she's taken already." Jacob said sternly and 'John' swallowed hard.

Watching, Janet created a smaller first aid kit and hooked it to her gear and she nodded then. "Since the base had more then one medic, you needed a doctor with you, so I chose myself to act as the medical member of the team. That computer is for the medical member of the team, as you had basic first aid supplies. And I'm the M.D., thats for us medical personnel." she said and they nodded as she, Daniel and Sam smiled at that.

"Yeah that kept us together, with Teal'C with Sha're, as I dropped in every couple of weeks, since the Tollan after the SGA got created. And when I did, if you needed back up for a mission you decided to make it a trio." Daniel said and they nodded, as he nodded to her and she nodded as she created a second kit, that was labeled emergency rations. "Thats the supplies needed for a diabetic attack or hypoglycemic reaction now."

"Whoever on the team suffered either of these we had a way to fix that and let the victim rest as they recharged themselves. Before the two of you joined us at the time, and the victim was surrounded by the rest of the team. These two, running on low and needed a recharge and you gave them a dose epinephrine. After feeding them a candy bar or cookie and getting them some water." Sam said and Rodney nodded as he answered her.

"Well if you think that's interesting, check this out." he said as Daniel put a candy wrapper into the FRED and they saw smoke coming out of it, until a door opened. And they saw something pop out of it, as they saw a miniature cube land on the floor. And in the same size as the fun size candybar wrappers and Sam started laughing at that. "We incorporated trash compactors into the FRED's now when on a mission here."

"So once back on the base, we then dumped the trash into the furnace to keep from polluting the environment. Oh this is too good right now." she said as they saw the latest four shipments about to go out and they nodded. "Yeah we were getting ready to pay tribute to the quartet and these were being sent to their home planets now. So we decided before leaving to send out the shipments now." she said and he nodded to her.

"With the fact we removed 'John' from his original reality and put him in our's, he gets the chip and our bracelets are back to four again. As he sees what living in our reality is like, as by the time he returns to his, Daniel and our doubles. They can effectively run through things and grow in potential like we do as he spends, in total from 1998 to 2008. 10 years in our reality, as he sees what having Sarah and Charlie back does for him."

"No him and we destroy two of the three problems in the other reality now, as he lives his double's life in our reality as he got used to our ways now." She added and she nodded to her. "Hold on, let me check something on that video game." Daniel said and typed in the word doom, before he saw another version to it shoot up. "You got to be kidding me, they're making a movie out of the video game, one of the actors."

"The miscalculations in the physics cost him his entire lower body, because he's fused to the wheelchair. Dwayne Johnson is the leader of the team and..., oh god, he's had a section 8." John said and at that Hammond turned to them at that. "Why exactly?" he asked and Daniel scanned the information further and slammed his hand on the table. "The guys at UAC were experimenting in biogenetics, after he recreated a formula."

"That's as close to the ATA gene as possible, the lead scientist injected it into a criminal, a serial killer. And the lunatic escaped containment and started turning others into either monsters. Demons or zombies, after the secondary lead cast member realized this, he and his sister. They broke it down, but he was orderd to exercise extreme prejudice, and search and destroy, and here's the big one, but bring the intel back as a result."

"But guess what's going to happen if he follows orders like that, it's like the device I just destroyed, but ATA, for some it turned them into demons, others angels. I got one, this maniac got the other and the secondary male lead is me right down to the catalyst. His parents are acheologists, his sister followed in their footsteps. He used his knowledge, to get an edge against his superior and killed him after Johnson started transforming."

"Well thats this all over, I'm a scientist I used my knowledge to give us an edge, if the NID brought that intel back. It turns into hell on earth, literally, as I can heal 5x's faster, but faster, stronger, smarter, chromosome 24. For some it turns them into monsters, others super human, but thats Omac's remark right there. As biogenetics is the most awesome creation in the science department ever created and these guys wield it now."

"Like a kid that's found his dad's gun, starts playing with it and accidentally kills someone with it." he said and Janet nodded as Carson nodded bemused. "Nice work with the metaphor there, but that was the point in the season four episode. You carry a gun and things happen, people die, we're trying to prevent anymore injuries. And by turning our human weapons into phasers and intars, set on stun and go without the kill mode."

"But our decision to ask the quintet to turn our human weapons into phasers are going to save a lot of lives as well getting intars for training purposes." Matheson said and Daniel nodded to that. "And Spielberg already created the haphazards of screwing around with cloning and biogenics here right now too, and this film just took it a step further. But I'm your sister, and Sam and I are both sides of you, that to me, using your knowledge."

"In the way he did, before this mission was a waste of potential, but you stayed yourself, at times the mission goes wrong either way, so don't quit on us." Anna said and he nodded to her. "Well if we want to show the dangers of screwing around biogenetics, we can just use both of these at the moment, keep it going." Landry said to him and he nodded as he backed out of the info and checked the game and nodded to that.

As they refocused at that as they saw the last device then and he chuckled as he realized what it was. "The camp perimeter security equipment." he said and they nodded as they watched Bert activated it and they saw their group in dome shaped forcefield and smiled. **_"Yeah alright everyone, once we send these shipments, we leave, but we have to make sure we have everything, so with that, regarding supply check now."_**

 ** _"Logistics check, guys, supplies and water?"_** Daniel asked and they nodded. ** _"We each got 15 days worth of food and water here each for each of us. And added emergency supplies in Janet's medical medical kit for emergencies now. With the only one of us suffering a severe medical problem being Rod. Well that's definitely needed, here now, he skipped lunch."_** John said and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Well that explains why he decided to create a fast one."_** he said in response as Sam checked it off. **_"Emergency medical supplies?"_** he asked and Janet nodded to him. **_"Check and I created an emergency medical kit too, in the case of food here now, Dan."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Camera equipment?"_** he asked and Raynor nodded. **_"Check, and five added tapes here."_** he said and Daniel went to the next.

 ** _"Camp perimeter equipment and forcefield?"_** he asked and Rak'nor nodded. **_"Affirmative Colonel Jackson, both are powered and ready for use."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Life signs detector batteries?"_** he asked and they nodded, as Elizabeth checked her's to see Rodney's space bar and smiled at the pulse back to 100%. **_"All fully powered and all in the green, Rod's fine, Daniel, we're ready."_**

 ** _"The trash compactor on the FRED is working fine, so no litter, and we can just dump the trash in the furnace once we get back."_** she said and he nodded. _**"FRED, is your battery power at full."** _Jack asked and they heard several beeps as a message wrote itself on the datapad next to it's controls. _**"Yes Colonel, I'm ready and at full power, don't need another charge for 2 weeks."**_ he read out and they nodded.

 ** _"Well that's a relief, but be careful, we don't need you getting shot again after the fire fight that sent Captain Carter and Colonel O'neill to Antarctica by accident."_** Daniel said and he heard a gentle chuckle through a beep as another message wrote itself out. **_"Don't worry I'll be fine, the company that created me inputted my own phasers at medium stun too."_** he read out and they nodded softly.

"We created an A.I., for our medical equipment and transport equipment now as well, all this together, we shoved forward a good 90 years in advancements. And to the point we're like the early 21st century on Back to the future now." Sam said in shock to that. "And all this case from diplomacy and helping others, humanitarian aid, if that doesn't say results nothing does." Daniel said smiling as they exchanged grins then at that news.

"There you see what patience and taking it slow in training does, Samantha, Daniel, in 23 years you reached the level you would have. If you allied yourself with the Aschen, we and the quintet took you the entire 90 years from now. And all the way up to 2065 in advancements and it was by training you by understanding. Now that though knowledge is power, abusing that knowledge is dangerous." Omac said and they nodded to him.

"So starting from us being cubs to our age now, you trained us for years, and to you, you were beyond proud at our progress. And this was simulated, regarding Maybourne, to you, he and the others in NID were primitive. But us, we were skilled members in your eyes now and this was clear in your eyes now, as you got to see us all the time. Astrophysicist and archeologist." Sam said and he nodded as he answered her, smiling.

"Yes, and I knew I was right about you both as well, Samantha, you proved exactly what we wanted to see, Maybourne and his lackeys are primitives. You learned everything we wanted you to learn, but still very young, you're getting strong. But you have a ways to go, before you reach our level in technology, but as Lya and I have said. The very young do not always do as their told." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement as he said it.

"For the years ahead until all of you in the races against, see us as ready to create or use your weapons technology. We stick to the upgrades you helped us create, transportation, practice weapons, health benefits and so on. To you those are safe and we won't abuse our training and lessons, but that device you gave to Surita. That was converted into a weapon and they destroyed themselves." Sam said and he nodded to her in agreement.

"I'll say, we can advance in a safe way, but weapons technology is out and until you think we're ready, but reverse engineering in the death gliders, Zats, staffs, and we start creating the satillite system next, but that's as far as we go until 2002. Until we create the ships as we continue to work with you, the Asgard and the Tok'ra for interstellar travel." Daniel said and he smiled and nodded proudly as the quartet nodded firmly.

"And until we retire from fieldwork, as I'm head of the academy, George leads the base, and the duo got the job of continuing to serve in technology salvage. Diplomacy and humanitarian aid, but everything you have as adults it's we're the ones. That were bringing in that technology for you to grow up on, as we join with you, Lya, Omac. And the sextet in teaching them that knowledge is power, however power corrupts."

"Absolute power, corrupts absolutely, and you gentleman until you understand that you're never going to get what you want, as we made it this far. And we have upgrades that rival anything on tv now, we don't need military technology or weaponry. Stealth mode, and protective shields are better, we just need ways to protect ourselves. And doing it safely without going to violence, Daniel run a check on that right now, so lets see it."

"What kind of stealth and technology have we created to protect earth." Jacob said and they watched as John suddenly smiled as he said it to them gently as he had the ship control. _**"Hang tight, we should run a fast stealth drill topside in Colorado Springs Sirs, just to test our new cloaking technology that we duplicated off the jumpers."** _John said and Hammond nodded as he said it for the trio at that suggestion.

 **"Good** ** _idea son_** **, _Daniel go top side and tell them, we're going to stealth mode, to test the cloaking shield we created."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to the order as he climbed back up and moved into position on the landing pad on top of the mountain. **_"Mayor Goldberg, Chief, we're testing the town's protective shield, and going to stealth mode, in 3, 2, 1, now!"_** he called out over the radio and everything stopped.

As everything flying around put itself back on the ground, the hoverboards turned into skateboards at that. Intar Lightsabers turned into plastic ones, and the animontronic special effects start moving in slow motion at that. As they saw a reflective dome shoot over head of the town, stretching all the way to the outskirts of town and two miles further in all directions at the edges of the dome as the civilians clothes were cloaked.

And exchanged for normal clothes of the 1980 and 90's then and he smiled at the effects of their new technology that they just created. _**"Well did it work Colonel Jackson, do we look like we hadn't hit the advanced stages like in Back to the Future Part II?"** _They heard the city police chief say to him at that and he smiled as he said it. **_"Yeah, everything looks like it was back in mid 70's, before meeting the sextet."_**

 ** _"And making the treaty with the quintet Chief, the test was a success, but trial and error, in case it has a glitch. So_** ** _until we got a possibility of attack, we're doing drills every 3 weeks."_** he said and he heard a gentle tone from the governor at that. **_"Roger that Colonel, see you when you get back, we know you're in between episodes, so see you soon."_** he said as they pretended for an hour then.

As it suddenly appeared like nothing had changed that far and Jacob started laughing at that. "Oh my god, we did take the Genii's idea so far ahead now, we're hiding how far we advanced from the renegades now here. Stealth mode like this works better then attempting to steal advanced technology right now and attempting to retrofit anything. Or start screwing around with weapons that are highly dangerous right now, gentlemen."

"Yes that indeed works better then weapons technology, the Goa'uld feel threatened by a race that advanced. And so far now we mastered the use of the elements and the power of nuclear radiation but no use for it, aside from that. I'm 8 months away from joining the Tok'ra as Saroosh is on her last legs, that's why I reprimanded you. The retrofit was nearly the death of you at the time, young man." Jacob said and they swallowed hard.

"We borrowed the idea off of Lya and the Nox, act like basic humanoid beings and instead are the most powerful of the races in the galaxy. We just became the fifth race against the Goa'uld by this point, but our skills of stealth, invisibility and so on. To the majority we became a valuable use to them in the majority's case as allies in doing their job. And for them and a dangerous opponent in the renegades." Daniel told him and he nodded.

"Yep, we destroy the renegades for them and deliver on our agreement of paying tribute to them and in exchange they let us advance in all areas except military technology. Just like you treated my planet in the same way Daniel, you warned me of the consequences. And what screwing around with advanced technology does when a planet wasn't ready for it does, Tollan to you, and you to Langara." Jonas said and they nodded to him.

"That's exactly the point, Jonas, we learned this from Omac and his second in command, Narim, but a weapon of mass destruction can only be used for one thing. And you may claim it will insure peace and freedom, but I guarantee you now. That it will never have the effect you're hoping for till you use it at least once at the time. And we found that out the hard way after these guys bombed the slave farm we were at seven months prior."

"That was the claim these guys made, untested circumstances and the radiation was pouring through the gate. I was ready to risk death to pull the emergency over ride by closing the damn gate by the emergency disconnect." Daniel said and Hammond covered his eyes at the news. "Then I'm lucky you didn't try that this soon, or you'd be dead, long before you learned to ascend son." he said and Omac nodded to example given then.

"I knew I trained you well to the point you tried to forward my warning to his people, but I take it they didn't listen if he joined the team, before your memory came back?" he asked and Jonas nodded as he explained that. "No they didn't, after Daniel convinced me the dangers, they offered a treaty and we declined the trade of naquadria. For military technology, and offered everything but, but they wouldn't take it at the time."

"Seven months later, they tried to the bomb and the results were far more destructive then anyone expected. But I quickly got the message he told me now in that, but you taught them that, and in turn he teaches that way. Advancing to that level is to exercise caution or it could destroy a planet. We can offer each other a way to separate them in exchange for the naquadria, but no weapons." Jonas said and the group nodded gently.

"No weapons technology, that produces use of nuclear technology or that will be the death of us, we get it now. So you teach us technology that can benefit us in training, reverse engineering, upgrades on vehicles, and several dozen other things. But until 2100, and the majority are destroyed and Yu and Egeria are the last ones standing. It's locking up the warheads." Bowdern said and Omac nodded to that gently in response.

 ** _"Yeah alright Sergeant, Dial it up to Lord Yu's home planet, he's first to get his shipment."_** Daniel called out and the technician nodded as he called it out and they moved FRED out of the way. And got the shipment ready to be sent through then, as they saw the screen bar on the wall. ** _"Chevron 1 encoded."_** it read out and they nodded as they saw the symbol as she read it out to them, as he worked at getting it set up.

"He was typing out the words now as he did this so we could prepare the next shipment out the door, but that viewing screen it's to the left and behind the gate." she said as they gate activated and they sent the smaller version to FRED through the gate then. Before they did the next three and they nodded. "Yeah alright end the episode at that and we switch to There, but for the Grace of God." Clinton said and he nodded to him.

"No do solitudes, leading into us finding you at the SGA." Hammond said and he nodded, as they saw him sitting next to Jack, who was as pale as a ghost then. **_"Jack don't you quit on me, we can get the healing device and you'll be fine buddy."_** Daniel said to him quickly and he sighed. **_"It's too late Danny, I did my duty all these years, now you have to do yours."_** he said gently and he shook his head violently at that.

 ** _"You survived repeated injuries all these years, don't let the bastards just take you down, we still need you, don't quit, don't give up on us. You're my best friend, don't do this, don't quit on me."_** he said quickly and he said it softly. **_"Take care of the quartet, Danny, take care my family."_** he said weakly as they saw his hand go limp and Daniel shook his head as the tears start running down his face.

 ** _"Jack, stay awake, stay awake, Jack, come on."_** he said giving him a gentle shake as his breathing stoppd, and the heart monitor went flat. **_"No."_** he said lowering his head at that as Sam wrapped her arms around him and he slumped forward at that. ** _"You found a serpent guard and Apophis's forces caused that energy surge. He's screwed when I get through with him."_** he said as he pulled her into a hug then.

 ** _"It's just us now, with Teal'C still out there, but at the moment, I can say with certainty that I ever cross another system lord like Apophis. And he's ending up dead. This is war, I mean it, his death with not be in vain, every system lord like Apophis is free game, starting now."_** he snapped angrily, as the tears were running down his face and they sighed as they saw the quartet arrive in the room.

 ** _"Sam survived the accident, but for him, the accident caused a compound fracture and cut an artery this time and it pierced his lungs, broken ribs. Blood loss, he's gone, Sir, he asked me to take care of Sarah and the boys."_** he said and Hammond nodded as he pulled him into a hug. "He, this him, should have died that day before we brought him back and it started like this now, instead it turned into this."

"Well if this happens again, and this time there's two choices to make Colonel choose the good person you once were or you can turn into this. And you lost everything that matters to you, in the new timeline and reality 'John', it's your choice, Danny jump forward to the first reality." Landry said and he swallowed hard at that as he realized this maybe his one last chance to fix his life as it jumped forward 3 weeks later after that.

"If that says anything, it says you'd rather risk having me turned into a host then losing me, because of one situation in the system. But you're not losing me that quickly, Danny, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere." Jack said as he felt as though a knife had stabbed him in the heart at that response as Sarah squeezed Daniel's shoulder. As it hit nearly a month later and the first episode of the four chapter cliffhanger at that.

"Wait, wait, instead of ending it at that, we just have the duo combine together, they got me in a medical induced coma. As they move me back to the SGC, and start getting to work on my injuries, it's the act of the Tetrodoxin touch. I used to work in the military version of the CIA, before you added me to the stargate program, General." Jack said quickly to that and they nodded as, thinking fast, Daniel took charge at that.

 ** _"I think your one chance is we put you into a medical induced coma, as the doctors take care of your injuries. And you recover from them, until the next emergency we got buddy."_** Daniel told him and he nodded. ** _"You're my best friend, and my co-leader, with me out of commision you have to make that choice for both of us."_** Jack told him and he nodded as he shouted over his shoulder then.

 ** _"Carson!"_** he called out and Becket came running in at that. **_"What is it Daniel?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him, just as Hammond and Janet arrived with Charlie, Rak'nor and Raynor. **_"We, Jack and I, decided that he's going into a medically induced coma to recover from this so both of you can deal with the injuries. But it could take anywhere from a month to six weeks to recover from it."_**

 ** _"I'm not explaining to Sarah her husband died, because of a malfunction in the system, this is his only chance right now. We do this and our team stays intact for good, both the one that saved earth from the mistake we made, regarding Ra. And the one that has us as the thorn in the sides of our biggest enemies in the system lords."_** he said and Hammond nodded as he looked between them at that.

 ** _"Do it doctors, that's his only chance right now."_ **he said though just as he finished saying they heard the alarm go off a second time and Daniel grabbed his radio. **_"Jacobs, Greyson, what the hell was that exactly?"_ **he snapped into his radio and they heard a urgent tone in his voice. **_"NID tried to duplicate the malfunction, O'neill's twin was the one that tried it!"_ **Greyson said and Carson nodded to the news firmly.

"Lovely, they try to duplicate those same conditions and it kills him in the process, because the blast threw him out of the wormhole on our end. And so hard, he ended up with a skull fracture!" Rodney snapped in exasperated annoyance at that. "To repeat my double's star player, they just can't bang out the dents and give him a new paint job. As first, he's in a coma and then he dies of an aneurysm." Jack said in annoyance at that.

"Lovely at the moment, just wait till his wife hears this now, we're specializing in the ridiculous and insane and sometimes that insane results in fatal. Or near fatal injuries right now, but then it was a minor miracle that either of you survived that incident. But someone decides to test it twice and without a helmet on and he hits the floor. When in the gate room so hard, his head strikes one of the boulders in there at the moment."

"I'm relieved you both were wearing helmets, or that could have been you, Jack." Hammond added to him then. "Yeah well thank god we got a base parked right over weapon, but my twin has only been active for a year to 18 months. I've been at it since I was 35 and up to 41, but again, you get too reckless and we got trouble. Blasted idiot, he's been getting himself into trouble too often." he said and Janet snapped it out then


	44. Tie Ups And Altered Futures Part IV

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But this chapter and the next are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **Chapter 20 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 44: Truths And Future Alterations** **Part IV: Alternate Reality Variation I**

 _ **"Carson!"**_ she called out and he walked into the infirmary. ** _"What is it Janet?"_** he asked and she explained that. **_"We're going into medical induced coma until his body heals completely, so we have to prepare him for that."_ **she said and he nodded to her gently as they got to work as Daniel, Sam and Hammond stood with him then gently, as Beckett finished up with a syringe and gave it to her then.

"With the fact we had ways of medicine that acted like the bacta tanks in Starwars, the Tok'ra, Cronus's scientist and the Asgard created a tank like the pods on their ship for us. So more than fatal injuries we put them into medical coma and then got them in a tank. That was acting like the sarcophagus, just without the damaging side effects, as they slept as their bodies healed." Sam said and they all nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"How long is the dating on the formula, Janet?"_** Sam asked and she explained that. **_"Just a week prior to the mission to head off the attack on earth, Sam. This will heal his body and make it stronger, but he's sleeping off his next two months. As his body recovers and from the amount of damage to it this time."_** she said and they nodded as Jack gripped his wrist gently and he looked into his eyes softly.

 ** _"Do it."_** Hammond said for the three of them and she injected it into the port. **_"Get some rest buddy, I'll be okay, you just get some rest, I'll see you guys in a few weeks."_** Jack said gently and they nodded. ** _'Love you bro.'_** they heard and they heard a answering response to that. ** _'You too man, see you in a few weeks.'_** they heard and the quartet nodded softly and they nodded as Jack sighed softly at that remark.

"Our bonds shifted directions if he said that, to him more then best friend, but brother, he loved you like an older brother. And after seven tears of gate travel no matter how many close calls there were, you kept bouncing back. And suddenly one over load in the system comes close to killing you at the time, and to prevent that. We got to put you into the tank and in a medical induced coma." Janet said feeling her heart break at his tone then.

"If that doesn't say our bond was stronger than we thought nothing ever does, because having a chance to fix things was something none of us were giving up." Jack said as it jumped forward 7 weeks then. **_"Less then a month, I still can't believe that I came that close to losing him right now, damn it, why didn't the stupid idiot tell us this."_** They heard Daniel say as he slammed his hand into the locker in the locker room.

"Going on a guess, I think he means my other son, if they would just think with their mental muscles. And not their real ones, Johnny would still be alive right now." Eric said, sighing to that response. "When was that based exactly?" Sam said and they nodded. "I'm guessing here but with Harlan creating a double for Brent, I think we just hit the week we got duplicated." Daniel said as he watched his double gripping his hand in pain.

"Not that I blame him for that response, but that wasn't necessary right now, I think after the last couple of close calls, he's still pissed at John. John and his stupidity right now, like any lame brain idiot, thinking with him muscles and his hormones. And over his head, young man calm down, before you break something right now." Dillon said to him gently at that and Jack nodded in agreement as he turned to him at that gently.

"You do that you could break your wrist Danny, calm down, you know I'm still recovering from my injuries, but you never lost me buddy, we're back together. But it won't be long before we're back as a trio in SG-1's case again and a full team in the case of the eight of now, hang tight bro, it won't be long." Jack added squeezing his shoulder then, as they watched as he was staring at the photo of the three of them and their Charlie softly.

"It took me nearly a week to find you in our time line, but this one, we're trying to keep you alive, but your condition is getting worse by the minute. Sam is dressed in the standard season 1 uniform to the second series. But you know what now, I'm thinking that though working a different branch here in the program. That our units do everything together, from start to finish." he said and Sam and Jack nodded to him gently then.

"Keeping the three of us together for good until Apophis is destroyed, yeah I love that idea, as John is serving as the same character like Makepeace is, and aggravating you. Until he crosses the line as John, until the final mission that involves you in year five as a regular. And you did guest appearances as Jonas took your place on the team, before you return full time again and we finished it that way, before you leave the show again."

"And are acting as a supporting actor for years 8 and 9, until you, like Vala, are doing every episode until she ends up in the Ancients home galaxy, and you return to Atlantis. But that works nicely at the moment, it keeps the three of us together now, until Teal'C returns to the team and we finish out the next three years together." Sam said and they nodded as Jack rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder as they watched the image.

Looking at the picture of the four of them, Lou, Brown, Reilly, Freeman and Porro, they got the point. "He was remembering when it was us just before Apophis left what was left of our unit in tatters, before Rak'nor joined the team, but had a team in three ways. But one was us, the other was the veterans of the Abydos mission and the final one. It was him with Rodney, John, Beth and Bert." Jack said and Sam nodded in agreement to that.

"Then again I'm not surprised at the moment here, we want you back and if we can keep his, John's double from the path of no return as we can get our you back. And in some form now, but to us, the pain is still there." Sam said as she watched him wipe the tears off his face as he looked at a photo of them together leading into the twin's first birthday. **_"I'm not giving up, I'll take care of Sarah and the kids, I promise, Jack."_**

 ** _"I'll see you soon brother, god speed and see you on the other side man."_** he said and stood up as he put the box of pictures into his locker. "Well with John gone, Daniel was taking over custody of his family as he checked on them. Or at least he was had Jack's double ending up in our reality at the time, but Sarah preferred Daniel, Charlie or me, she knows us and we're friends of the family." Sam said and Lou nodded to her

"Yeah you're right, us four were Jack's team and are Jack's best friends, so to her she knews we got a chance to get him back. And that we're not stopping till we do at the time here, while at the same time it's trust. Us looking in on her, Charlie and Frankie until Jack was recovered that month was her choice." Lou said and they nodded gently. "Yeah for obvious reasons, we are his best friends and together she was most comfortable."

"So look at this from our timeline and then look at the second she knows who we are and who the general is now, when seeing us, so to her. She didn't trust anyone but us and Sam, let alone the general, as she met us in our timeline to her and Charlie, they know we'd never stop until he recovers. Or until we got him back, so to her anyone but us is not welcome in her and Charlie's eyes at the time." Daniel said and Jack nodded to him.

"Issues of being friends, Daniel returned to the SGC during the weeks leading into the orbital attack, he knew I needed him at the time." Jack's Sarah said and they nodded. "Well this is hitting us, Charlie and Frank beyond hard, as you come to close more than once. Over the last 9 months and it's creating one too many close calls in deaths lately." Sam said sighing as he strapped his seconary bracelet on and got ready to leave then.

Before they saw a picture of the trio with smiles on their faces. " I think that was the last 8 to 9 months prior to this incident." Hammond said to that as he headed for the gate room as he got to work as Sam walked up to him. **_"Hey you okay?"_** she asked and he shook his head as she hugged him gently. **_"Alright dial it up, Harlan's plant, Walter, everyone, gear up, time to go."_** Daniel called out and they nodded to the orders.

"Going on a guess, he asked for our approval we said yes and as a result our droids didn't realize they were our copies, as Data's secondary double for the movie. First Contact, was created by that point and we were coming to get him. And before he asked if he could clone us, and we said yes, since we checked the cave. The one that Data's head was in, and reconstructed the CPU." Daniel told her and she nodded to him.

"We made a deal with him to construct android models of every actor for every movie that involved robots in it the last 19 years, starting in 1979, with Alien. He's been doing this for 19 years and he knows, regarding Brent that he needs to make several. Several copies of him from the tv show as it went from the small screen to the big, and Brent's first copy is wearing out he needs a new one." Lou said in response to that gently.

"Robots not like Threepio, or his female counterpart on Space Balls, but ones that look human in appearance, but the special effects got so real by 1983. That the results are every movie is suddenly giving every kid our age and up to the quartet's age nightmares. And from the near real look to it now, because the slasher flicks are now using real blood and everything else, but this is ridiculous." Daniel said and she nodded in agreement

"Yep." she said and Hammond nodded. "Yes alright, but better skip that piece of the storyline and land it on the aftermath to your first encounter now with the mirror. As you report to us what you found as this is just 3 weeks prior to Apophis's attack. And we got a lot of work to do between episodes." Hammond said and they nodded as they got to work and finished up then as they walked through the gate as Daniel looked around.

 ** _"God what the hell happened to you exactly?"_** Rodney said in shock as he looked at his shoulder and Sam and Bert took one look and knew what happened. ** _"Same reality?"_** Bert asked and he nodded. **_"Damn thing was set for the same exact reality, got arrested and their Jack is John, black ops trained. But everything happened sequence by sequence to what I told you guys in the last one."_**

 ** _"Same situation as before, you guys, back to earth, I got the coordinates, but we got to report into the base here. We're stage acting the entire conversation between us and Kinsey at the moment. But we got a deadline, so though cut it close he's eating his words as we stop the attack ourselves."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"Come on, lets get you home."_ **she said and they returned to earth then **.**

"Jump politics, as he's refusing to over turn the decision so I set him up for failure as we send you guys. SG's 1, 2, 3, 4 and 1, 2, 3 and 4-A, you're cleared for departure, small army maybe, so what Jack said was right though the sextet in teams are not seen. Well you ten, and Lou are going to be alongside Bra'tac, as we clone Lou as he pretends as we do this, play by play of this episode in this one." Clinton told him and he nodded to him.

"Daniel return mission back to P3R-233, we're grabbing the mirror and bringing it back as you see possibly our version of the timeline coming through the gate. You're half soldier and a colonel, you can give orders now as you do this, so you're the leader now. Until you got me as your partner back as we started organizing for the return mission." Jack told him and he nodded as they saw him in the infirmary with Jack as they were talking.

 ** _"Boy am I glad she released you for light duty buddy."_** he told him and Jack smiled. ** _"Yeah me too, it's been 2 weeks, how long do you think we have, before Teal'C and Amonet tell us that they're getting ready to launch?"_** he asked and Amonet answered that. **_"He chose the second that Senator Kinsey decided to shut you down to attack, so you're caught off guard."_** She said and he nodded to that.

"Then he never counted on my ingenuity to convince the trio we better leave, and before he launches or we're screwed at the time. But the second the report comes in he, like NID, realized I was right again, tries to destroy the ship by blowing it on the outside. But that is not going to work, because their in orbit, out of reach and two the shields. The shields are a heck of lot stronger then these idiots give them credit for here now."

"As I yank an idea that any scientist, like Goldblume's character, would choose and that does it as we stopped the attack and bring back enough we can keep the gate going. So cut the crap, John, you idiots keep humiliatung yourselves at the fact your ideas stupid. In fact your coming with ideas that just make a bad situation worse and I'm taking ideas from the generals neck of the woods here." Daniel said and 'John' swallowed hard then.

 ** _"Not sure yet, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, but we're leaving to bring back that mirror. Teal'C shows up and there's our answer, we got a duration of whatever anoint od days and counting."_** he said and Jack nodded. ** _"Yeah alright, well I better go with you to the gate room I want to see you and Sam off now."_** he said and they walked up together as the gate activated, hugging him.

Sam smiled at him and before they went through. **_"Guys same as before, what was there before was not there now, or not there before but is now. So stay alert, you find something tell me, Charlie, Lou, Sam, with me."_** he said and they nodded as they scanned the room as he gave one last order as Jack watched his technique. "Yeah that works better than what I normally did." Jack said and he nodded smiling to that.

 ** _"Guys, once we get there mark the point of origin, so we can get back, all but one is the address. That's the key now, so the 38 are the coordinates, but the one not recognized on arrival, that one is the point of origin. When you crashlanded on my base honey, that was the symbol on the beta gate. You saw first, so new protocols starting now, everyone."_** Daniel said and she nodded to him.

After dialing the planet, they walked through the gate as he looked around, as Charlie looked around and said it with a bemused smile. **_"Good morning campers."_** he said and they exchanged grins as Rak'nor answered that with a bemused smile on his face. **_"There is damage, it appears to have been been caused by goa'uld technology, I do not believe this battle took place recently."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to that.

 ** _"There's no bodies, so that's a relief, but just stay alert, in case whoever used to be here tries to drop attack us, guys."_ **Daniel said in response and Sam looked up at that. **_"Daniel, do you recognize any of these symbols, you're the one who's job covers other alien races?"_** She asked and he looked at the symbols on the wall and gate. ** _"No, this place is definitely alien."_** he said and smiled at Raynor as he said it.

Looking at the DHD, Rodney scanned it and smiled. ** _"Gotcha, Daniel I got the point of origin here, just found it."_** he said and Daniel moved to him and he looked at it and nodded. ** _"Okay, that's the point of origin, now that we have a way of the planet that makes it easier now. Come on, we're here to pick up the equipment I didn't have time to grab, before I ended up that reality, so with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"What's behind curtain number two."_** he said as Steven angled the camera around and Charlie hid a chuckle as he answered him. **_"Take Sam and Steven and go check it out."_** he said and Daniel waved his arm to the duo and they nodded, as they left the area then as Charlie moved to Rak'nor as he saw the symbol. **"Wait a second, that wasn't here the last time we were here."** Elizabeth said and Charlie turned at that.

Seeing it, they nodded. "Nice catch, we wouldn't have caught that if you didn't, but the only one that did this before were Sam and me. And you catch it, before we do it now as we're in the lab, nice work, but rule one, before any hasty action best to investigate first." Daniel said and she nodded to that. **_"Whoa, Rak'nor you ever seen anything like this before?"_** he asked and Rak'nor turned to look at it and straightened up.

 ** _"We must return to earth as quickly as possible."_** he said and Charlie went over it. **_"Why what is it?"_** he asked and Rak'nor explained that as he and Teal'C said it together. **_"It is the symbol of the korash ni, it is for any goa'uld or jaffa. That come through the gate, roughly translated, it means turn back."_** he said and Charlie nodded as Jack gave a nod to the memory as he said it then gently to Charlie.

"Yeah I remember when I found that thing, I felt like I was looking at the chamber containing that slime monster on the power rangers movie. But if this meant trouble, then I needed as much information as possible as we already had one problem. And we didn't anything like those creatures on the movie." he said as he echoed it a second time. **_"Does it elaborate?"_** the duo asked and Teal'C nodded as they said it together at that.

 ** _"It is placed on planets where goa'uld destroyers have wiped out and left contaminated, this planet's surface will be in your terms, radioactive."_** They said as Rak'nor quoted his recorded self and Teal'c quoted the words with him and Charlie nodded. **_"Daniel's in charge, maybe he can shed some light on if we got a possible attack heading our way next."_ **he said and Rak'nor nodded to him gently.

"Nice thinking son, before we do anything, we have to investigate further right now, but thats the response we want to hear. So before leaving in a hasty departure, we need every bit of information necessary right now. To make a determination, and you know who's in charge, thats another point here." Claire said to him, smiling in approval at his remark and Charlie nodded to her smiling in relief that he got her trust and approval.

As they saw the trio looking around the room. **_"I think this is the lab."_** Daniel said and she nodded. ** _"How do you know?"_** she asked and he explained that. ** _"These are things they obviously brought back through the stargate from other planets. They're all tagged, this one is a turkanese mask, this is a clay cone from lagash with Cuneiform symbols on it."_** he told her and she nodded as he and Raynor started.

As they heard Charlie called it out. **_"Daniel, Sam!"_** he called out and she said it with a bemused smile. _**"Found the souvenir shop, Charlie."**_ She said and he nodded with a bemused look. ** _"It gets better, Daniel, Rak'nor and I found something you're going to want to see here."_** he said, and Daniel nodded to him. "You better redirect it, the transmission came in that day, just after the quartet got cloned, Jack, our Jack."

"Our 'John' was killed after the wormhole got redirected, he was killed when he ended up arriving at our base, because the broken leg severed an artery in his leg. And the broken ribs pierced his right lung, he died of bloodloss though Carson and I tried to run surgery and transfusions." Lam said and Daniel nodded. "And Jack and Sam never had a thing in our world, because she belonged to me, and secondly its against regs here too."

"But our Jack accepted she was my imprint, he's married, he wasn't the burned out soldier in this reality and timeline. So where science missions were concerned, he left the decisions to me at the time here. But our Jack, not John, but the Jack in our reality, he was my best friend, Makepeace was the guy that lashed out, because I saved the boys. Although..., Jack's twin was killed the month before, when the gate got redirected."

"Wherever this version of Jack came from, it's from a reality where's he's left his NID side take total control right now. Alright so after we arrived on the planet, Charlie and Rak'nor find the device, we find the lab and then we get commed. And by you General, before we pulled out, because you said we got the very same transmission. And as the reality I ended up in, although after my shoulder healed, we came back to investigate."

"But not the same one that my double ends up in, but one just like it, where Jack's NID military side takes control, my double and Teal'C's double are not part of the program. Gathering the coordinates, we went to evacuation status as only the military personnel were still on earth as we got the world leaders and went to planet Genesis. As we evacuated evertyone from civilian to religious and world leaders as a precaution now."

"And so on, as the attack comes a month later, and we're evacuating the planet, and you sent me back to pick up everything, that was worth taking. Along with mirror itself, so we can destroy it, as the president ordered, but before we do that, its a search and retrieval. And then we get a dead lock on the attack as Teal'C reports in while we're on the planet, and you contact us and tell us we need to return as I check the mirror to know here."

"Grab the stuff that we didn't have the time to pick up and you ordered this as a science mission, because that remote to the added device. And system's control wasn't there the last time we were there, so that tells me someone. Possibly one of the surviving aliens, went to transmit the message to you." he said and Hammond nodded. "Good idea, add that in there, but 'John' was killed after ending up in Antarctica, after you recovered."

"And from the staff blast to your shoulder, you went back and Charlie finds that sign standing there." he said and Daniel finished that. "We're better off having this version of him in a reality just like this one and our's. As he is now, the side of him, in his words, that actually understands what we mean here. His double was killed and it was just us after that, but that destroys his entire bloodline as a result in our reality, so no J.J.."

"No John O'neill Junior means his name never carries into the future here abd as a result there is no version of him. That matches up to what Kyle, Dan, or J.P. told us and it's the same for the youngest of his grandsons. So we fix that problem by cloning our version and they switch places, as the version that got jealous. That you paid more attention to me, ends up in our reality and the clone of our version ends of up in his to fix that."

"So for the future, no J.J., until we fix that problem by bringing Jack's double into our reality and everything that they proclaimed in the future is dead on now finally. But us finding his injuries and that's another reason not to let him leave. As your doubles take charge and do a more thorough evaluation now, but regarding everything I lost. We got a chance to get it this time and bring it back with us, as this time, I'm in charge now."

"It's that, unlike the episode, this time we round up everything in the room aside from the mirror, we grab the remote control. Remembering what Charlie's double told me, once the mirror is deactivated on one end, you got to find your own reality, so we go on that." he said and they nodded as he looked at his team mates and the duo gently. ** _"Bag up everything that can be carried, whatever you do, don't touch that mirror."_**

 ** _"Until I get back in here, but grab the remote to work it."_ **he said and they nodded as Rodney said it gently. **_"I'm getting slight flunctuations on that, whatever it is, its made of the mineral that works the gate, Naquada."_ **he told him and Daniel nodded. _**"We can test it once I get back in here, just don't start playing with anything."**_ he said and the sextet nodded to the orders just as the gate activated.

 ** _"Colonel Jackson, this Hammond you read me, repeat Colonel Jackson you read me, over._** ** _Son we need you to return to earth, we're receiving a transmission over the subspace comm."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he moved into the main hall and got in front of the camera. **_"Yeah General I read you, the guys found a device that's made of naquada, and Charlie and Rak'nor found something else here."_**

 ** _"Just give me 15 minutes right now, I got to check a few things right now, we'll be coming home in a half an hour."_ **he said and he heard Hammond answer him gently at that. _ **"Alright you got 1 hour then, but that transmission is coming from P3R-233. So whoever our counterparts there are, they sent us a direct message regarding this."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at the news as he said it.

 ** _"I understand Sir."_** he said and then he heard Teal'C. ** _"Daniel Jackson, it is I, I have news finally and we can make contact now, but we are on Abydos. Sha're is pregnant, two months pregnant, but thats the other reason I am reporting in. Is this situation he just contacted you about, I can confirm it, but I wish to see you and Samantha finally, my brother."_** he said and Daniel nodded smiling to that gently.

 ** _"Before you say it Colonel, I want you to see what that device made of Naquada is, if its a door to another universe or reality. And you wind up in that reality and have the gate on their end activating, remove any trace you were there. And shut it off on our end, the group in their reality can go to a different one, but we need to prepare after you translate that message 233 sent us."_**

 ** _"We already created this episode, but our Jack O'neill was killed after ending up at your base, so if their's is anything like the one you ended up running into. And we have him coming through the gate or their own if you're rivals, our him, you guys became friends and your teams were working together. But we have a Jack that acts like your rival ending up in our reality, I'm not having it here."_**

 ** _"The guys and I are not listening to any idiotic suggestions he may have, and I'm comming Teal'C, so we can confirm this possible attack coming at us. Especially if it's the subspace transmission being sent to us from 233, so with that, check to see what it is, if you see another version. Of your team, coming through, remove any trace you're there."_** he said and Daniel nodded to the orders.

 ** _"Before I do that general, go color coded now, so you know it's us coming back through and not our doubles when we come home. Last trip was Green, and Red is NID, so choose whatever color you want, we can take a guess. and guess right, just so you know it's us and not the next reality over, Sir."_** he said and he heard Hammond gently at the remark as he heard a pleased tone at the idea then.

"Nice thinking, our reality created a way to tell us apart from our alternate reality doubles by selecting a color code in armbands, last trip was green. This one's blue and the third one in a year is in orange, as red is NID, and orange is Area 51. But that was smart thinking son, need a way to make sure it's you and the quartet. They're also carrying their own armbands, so matched to you." Landry said, smiling in pride at that decision.

"Learned from the best, general, I've been serving under the four of you three years since I completed my training in the academy. But you want to prevent trouble and an accidental injury, then make sure you can tell each other apart from your double's. And the real one is not going through a cascade tremor, but the doppelgänger will. And secondly all you have to do is think like them now." he said and the joint chiefs nodded.

"That just makes it more clear, you're going to be doing even better then the black ops and marines will when you're strategizing like this. You want to win, you got to be 3 to 5 steps ahead of the opponent, so know your enemy and you defeat them." Jacob said, smiling proudly at his prize pupil and adopted son. "Like when we prevented the horus guards from taking pot shots at us, its back to that." Charlie said, smiling gently at that

As Daniel turned it on and walked through, as he turned around and looked at Charlie and Sam and they nodded as he gestured to her and Charlie. As he gestured to Lou and Charlie in a gentle sequence and they nodded. As Charlie read it out to them with a smile as he said it. "Grab everything on the table and bag it up, and then put the tables up into blast shield like we did on Abydos, just to protect you guys till I get back in there."

"Give me 15 minutes, I'm checking this reality, but keep your guard up, Colonel." he said and the trio nodded in pride as the 9 nodded to his orders and got to work as they cleared the table, bagged everything up and then up ended them. And John gave him a ready signal and he nodded to him gently. "Move the table into position to create a blast shield, in case of an attack, if someone other then you takes aim through the mirror."

"I think you been hanging around me way too much if you're choosing ideas that we as full 2 to 5 star generals would choose, because if I was with you. I'd give that very same order, but bag up everything on the table, and the remote, and create a blast shield. In case anyone starts taking pot shots through the mirror at the teams right then." Hammond said to him smiling as he started laughing at his thinking strategies then.

"I was Lieutenant on Abydos that year, and I just made major by this point, so until we get a full colonel, I'm the highest ranked officer on my SG-1. But you're a full bird colonel now, I'm taking orders from you here, buddy and with half the team in running scans on other things, what's left of our team is us two, Lou, Dave, Dillon, Eric, and Rick." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at his mentors and the 8 gently as he said it then.

"Or at least until I'm ready to return to duty, but both versions of the team are in one piece, because Janet just released me on light duty that morning. Just after you left and I was waiting to return to duty as the four of us and the guys are waiting. Teal'C arrives on the base and we get the confirmation and that makes my decision. I was just released and I'm returning to duty that day after Daniel deals with alternate reality-#1 here."

"Just waiting to run the next mission now, as we prepare for a confirmation over Apophis attacking us. But come on, nearly every reality has these jerks getting jealous you're getting more done then they and secondly. That the joint chiefs, the general and the president and U.N. are listening to your ideas so we don't have any casualties here." Jack told him and he smiled and nodded as Daniel answered his remark then

"Well I think it's best we create toy versions of the intars, so once Jack's double sees the red crystal on it and then looks at the real one he gets the point. But the toy gun intars are at the lowest frequency and we create the sensor pads for laser tag. But the real intars are for training when in advanced training until we're going to full force phasers. And that look like our weapons and from stun to kill." he said and the 10 nodded to that.

"We're better off marking those toy ones in either blue or red, in the same way we had in the troopers training department. Just so no one gets more than a maximum safe jolt by the blasted thing, and though you had a training phaser in the house. And he mistook the real one for a intar or a toy and accidentally ahot himself as the gun was off stun." Jack's Sarah told him and Daniel nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that remark.

As he walked through the door, and looked around the room and saw the device he saw, before he activated the gate to earth. _**"Test drive, I don't know what reality I ended up in so I'm not going through it though. But things on one side of the gate are the same, once earthside, not a chance. So best to see where this one is headed."**_ he said as they watched it shut down and 10 minutes later it opened at that.

 ** _"Oh shit!"_** he snapped as he hid in the lab and waited his eyes narrowed as they saw it open and four people walk through as he got a better look and they nodded. **_"That's Sam, me, Teal'C and Jack, Jack's alive in this reality! Oh god, I'm a civilian, Teal'C's part of the team, and oh god, Drey'auc, Ry'ac, you fool, why didn't you stay with them."_** he whispered as he stood there watching and she nodded gently.

 ** _"P3R-233, my double has long hair and wears glasses when in the field, Teal'C is part of the team and we did this episode just last week. After I came back from the double to the earth I'm switching realities with to prevent them from coming to ours by accident. And in theory most realities have a certain sequence, one has the CIA military touch and others are like my reality."_**

 ** _"Alright I ended up in one that had Hammond and Jack's ranks in reverse, Sam was a doctor, Catherine was still part of the base. And she never found Ernest, I'm not part of SGC and neither was Teal'C. Well if this is me as a civilian, I have to see to it that he understands what not to say. As that could destroy them in that reality if Jack is leader of the base."_ **they heard softly and they nodded softly.

"That's our version of the reality then, but you, me, Teal'C and Jack, I think this was the day you ended up in the first reality." Sam said and he nodded, as he wrote down a message, and left it on the table, before returning to the mirror room, touching the mirror and zapping back. **_"Easy guys, its me."_** he said and he hold up his arm and the 9 saw his armband and nodded in relief as he walked up to her and she hugged him then.

 ** _"Just barely missed bumping into our doubles Sam, but left a message on the table. Saying when jumping realities, be careful of what you say or you're going to get arrested."_ **he said and she nodded to him. ** _"What you see?"_** Charlie asked and he explaine _d **. "Teal'C's part of the team, I'm a civilian, and Jack is alive in this reality, getting a good look at him, looks like he survived ending up at my base."**_

 ** _"I think my double was the one constantly getting into trouble."_** he said as they heard her last remark. **_"Daniel, do you recognize any of these symbols?"_** She asked and he looked at the symbols on the wall and gate. ** _"No, this place is definitely alien."_** he said gently as he said it. **_"What's behind curtain number two."_** they heard as he angled the camera around and they heard Jack hide a chuckle as he answered him.

 ** _"Take Carter and go check it out."_** he said and hearing that he grabbed the remote and deactivated the mirror. **_"Well that keeps them from ending up in our reality, the increased entropy by two versions of the same person. It can cause a cascade tremor, I'm not risking it. Come on grab that mirror, we're going home now."_** he said and Rak'nor nodded to the orders as they grabbed it and left the planet.

Arriving back on earth they met up with their mentor's. **_"What's going on general, and hey brother, welcome home."_** he said as he gripped Teal'C's forearm and Teal'C did the same as he patted his back. **_"The transmission we received was coming from 233, you got the field report from last week kiddo?"_** General Robert Harding asked. _**"Yes Sir, I do, but if it's the same."**_ he said and they nodded to him gently at that _._

 ** _"Then it means we got time to get everyone off the planet."_ **Jacob said to him and he nodded. _**"Teal'C how long do we have exactly?"**_ he asked and he explained that. **_"The ships, Apophis's will depart in 4 days and arrive in 2 weeks, I'm working as the first prime to Amonet now. So Bro'nar will fill in for me, with Shak'yl gone."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to him as he pulled his field notes then gently at that.

 ** _"What of Skaara exactly?"_** he asked and he nodded. _**"He's launching from the planet your original coordinates connected to, but he departs in 3 days. But to make the window, as you say, you must leave before midnight on day three. And turn on your cloaking shields so they don't realize you are aboard the ship. So 16 days of food and water now."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him smiling gently.

 ** _"Alright, briefing room."_ **he said and they nodded as he took the tape deck and put into the recorder, and listening carefully he nodded. **_"It's the same, 'Beware the destroyers, they come from 3, 32, 16, 8, 10 and 12. The destroyers are the Goa'uld themselves and not the ones we have an alliance with. Alright Beth, guys, we're shipping back out, we got to report to the quartet, now."_**

 ** _"Because Cronus is the sworn enemy of Apophis, he deserves to know this as does Yu."_ **he said and the group nodded. **_"Alright sergeant dial it back up, SGA-1 is shipping back out to Yu's home planet."_ **Hammond called out and Daniel shook his head. **_"First things first, we have to get Sha're, so she can confirm this to them right now."_** Daniel said and Teal'C nodded in agreement to his thoughts then gently.

 ** _"Indeed he is correct, to present proof to the fact that I am working for the federation. And I'm under orders by his own queen, then it is now in reverse of Machello. Machello lost his planet and then he was betrayed by his mate who they turned into a host. Well for Apophis, Sha're is free to tell them he is about to challenge the majority by attacking earth."_** he said and Hammond nodded to him.

 ** _"Do it boys, Sam, you are SG-1 still, so you and your teams finish the mission together. As we begin evacuation of the entire planet aside from all soldiers, we lost Jack, but you three and Cameron are now SG-1, if we get a version of Jack coming through in the next week. We go to plan B and tell them everything, but we have to head that off fast._** ** _"_** Jumper said and he nodded to him gently at that.

" ** _Alright dial to Abydos and they jump from Abydos to wherever the quartet are meeting right now."_** Hammond called out to them and they nodded as he dialed the gate to Abydos and they walked through. ** _"Welcome Good son, you're several months early."_** he said and Raynor nodded as he smiled. **_"Yes good father, I come to check on my wife."_** he said and he nodded as he lead them to his family hut then.

Standing up, in delight, they saw she was just barely showing and Raynor smiled in relief as he moved to her and she hugged him tightly. ** _"Stephan, my Stephan."_** she said smiling and he hugged her. ** _"Teal'C said you sent him to tell us that Apophis was getting ready to attack us?"_** Sam asked and she nodded as she leaned into Raynor. **_"Indeed, he told me this a couple weeks ago, before Teal'C brought me home."_**

 ** _"Amonet went into hibernation just last week so I have full control, what do you wish of me if you came to me now?"_ **she asked and Daniel smiled at her. **_"Could you come before the quartet we made the pact with now for us, and you. Now, turned him into them, and present this evidence to them on your own behalf. Your planet is federation space, he attacked your people and kidnapped you."_**

 ** _"So he doesn't realize he wasn't sold out by Amonet to Cronus, but by you, the wife of a member of the federation."_ **he asked and she nodded to him. **_"Indeed, I would be happy to oblige in helping you, in fact now I heard. From some of the other system lords your quartet are on Yu's planet. And in the federation meeting regarding the renegades."_ **she said as she stood up then and he nodded.

As he dialed the gate and activated it and a minute later it reactivated as the quintet left at that as they arrived on Yu's planet. And Oshu arrived to greet them smiling, before Cronus, Amaterasu and Camulus first primes did the same. **_"Welcome Colonel Jackson, what we can we do for you. The Serpent's, queen, why is she here?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded and she quickly answered him at that remark firmly.

 ** _"The queen Amonet is in hibernation, for I am Sha're, wife of Doctor Stephan Raynor, I come on behalf of the federation. And bringing information regarding why my first prime is also with me now."_** she said and he nodded to her as Daniel finished that. ** _"She and Teal'C contacted us, regarding a severe threat to the federation, sector 001, that is why we are here, in fact it is urgent."_**

 ** _"Federation reporting in Oshu, we need to see your masters, immediately, the federation is about to come under attack by the serpent and his forces. If all of you are here, are your gods all in attendence right now."_ **he said and the quartet nodded firmly. ** _"Indeed they are, come with us, our masters are in a meeting right now, so they'll see you."_** Cronus's first prime said and they nodded to him gently.

As they followed them into the throne room and going down on one knee, Daniel looked at the quartet. ** _"My lords and lady, earth and the Tauri federation has come to report in that earth is to come under attack. And by Apophis the serpent and in 14 days, we request permission to declare war in your names. And the majority that are not about to turn into renegades right now as Hanka was federation."_**

 ** _"Federation space, Nirrti destroyed a federation planet, and Apophis attacked us prior on two occasions. But Abydos and earth are federation space under your rule, as such with him about to go against you four. And the majority that are not bothering to attack us, we ask to declare war in your names. By approval of the majority of the system lords."_** he said and the quartet nodded sternly at that.

While Olokun, Bastet and Kali also nodded to him gently at that. **_"We had an agreement, if this ever happened, you and Captain Carter reported to us. With O'neill still recovering from his injuries after the system sent him to your department Colonel Jackson. And we are relieved you kept your promise on that."_** Kali said to him and Cronus nodded sternly as he answered him gently at that.

 ** _"Despite knowing you belong to us, he is still going to attack you?"_** Cronus said with a low growl at that and he nodded. _**"Yes my lord the first prime of his queen made that clear to us. 18 years. That we belong to you, but he's attempting to usurp your control over us. But we will not follow him or any of the others, we belong to you four and Ra."**_ he said and they nodded as Yu answered him gently.

 ** _"My lord we made an agreement, 18 years ago, we never challenged you or the majority directly and paid our tribute and in exchange..."_** Daniel said looking between them and the quartet nodded. ** _"We allow you to advance further now, in 18 years your training is commendable and we are very proud of how far you come. So yes we remember and we will keep to our agreement with you, Colonel."_**

 ** _"I suppose you come to activate the part in the treaty, regarding you destroying our renegades for us now, if you reported in finally. It had been several months since Ra's former queen was on the loose, and so far there have no indications?"_ **He said and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Yes my lord, that is what we wish to do now, activate that part of the treaty, we made a treaty, we stand by it."_**

 ** _"At the moment, you know how far we come, but Apophis doesn't and to you, it's why bother sharing this knowledge with the renegades. And when they haven't the slightest clue what you contributed to it all these years. It's going to take a few years to find Egeria, but we will, but right now, small advancements. But his queen and Teal'C told us."_ **he said and Yu nodded as he answered him then.

 ** _"His queen is conspiring against him to protect earth herself, is she pregnant, if she ordered her first prime, if Teal'c followed orders to tell you?"_** he asked and Sha're nodded. **_"Indeed, I am pregnant, and I sent my loyal bodyguard to report this to the Tauri and you, my lords and lady. But for now, I am simply wife of Doctor Raynor and daughter of High Chieftain Kasuf of Abydos now."_**

 ** _"But though the serpent knows Earth is under your rule, he will stop at nothing to destroy the Tauri of the federation. By Rak'nor switching sides and joining the federation and they're challenging him on two occasions. Including the day we crosed him in the first place, he is determined to destroy them. The Earth born Tauri, knowing his plans, he is launch from his designated point to earth."_**

 ** _"And meet up with his son, Klo'rel from another to which the coordinates were sent by the people of Machello's race. Therefore once back on my planet, I decided to forward the news of this threat to my husband. And his friends in the federation, for the serpent will attack earth in 2 weeks. And leave his planet in four days, Klo'rel in 3 days."_** she said and as she went further then firmly at that.

 ** _"Teal'C swore fealty to you though he's faking it with the serpent and the serpent's queen as of the day we met. He is loyal to only me, the federation and my family, as such. I asked him to forward the message from me to them and directly to you. As his loyalty is to the 5 of you specifically and to earth, my lord."_** she said and Yu nodded in understanding as he answered her with a gentle look.

"Machello's people sent us the information needed to stop the attack that's why he was in hiding at the time. We ended up on their beta site and on his home planet we found him at the moment?" Janet said in shock and they nodded to the news. **_"Indeed, thank you for the relay, who have tested us and challenged us by attacking you, Colonel Jackson?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him gently as he crossed his arms.

 ** _"Apophis, Hathor and Nirrti, Apophis for attacking the SGC and our base camp on Abydos, Hathor, for attempting to start a foothold. And Nirrti, for destroying a federation planet and attempting to destroy the base. By destroying the gate inside of the SGC, it seems despite knowing we belong to you. It's they will stop at nothing to destroy us after the NID declared war on you, my lord."_**

 ** _"By killing Ra, but as we said the earth born federation population, barring the NID, had nothing to do with that, we're still sending tribute to you. And in fact we sent this months shipment to all of your planets precisely on schedule. We will not challenge you, but the others attempting to attack us are not so lucky. So they will be destroyed for crossing you."_ **he said and Yu nodded as Cronus said it.

 ** _"Where are you in levels, as you said you destroyed all nuclear weaponry or locked it up and Ra was a mistake, Colonel?"_** Cronus asked, leaning forward and Daniel explained it. " ** _Our planet created us to the level we created on a movie that showed our advances. And of 35 years into the future after we met you, my lord, but flying vehicles, A.I.. and medical supplies created to heal all injuries."_**

 ** _"And stealth technology cloaking our advancements from the renegades, if I may?"_** he asked and they nodded as he pulled a lightsaber from the bag and activated it. **_"This is in real time without stealth and this is when we turn on the stealth mode."_ **he said as he pressed a switch on his uniform and the lightsaber turned plastic and they nodded. **" _Impressive work Colonel."_ **Cronus said in amazement to that.


	45. Alternate Realities-Hathor: Part I

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But this chapter and the next are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **Chapter 20 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 45** **: Truths And Future Alterations** **Part IV: Alternate Reality Variation II**

 ** _"But we have not reached the level of the Tollan, not yet, but Apophis will be determined to destroy us, even if we belong to you or not. My next research project after this mission is complete are studies. On possession, not in your way, but the occult and demonology and on the sarcophagus technology. But we're still three years away from creating ships for interstellar travel."_**

 ** _"Or the satillite system necessary to clear space debris in orbit around earth, we're close, but we're taking time in training. And not rushing our progress now, we reached this far, but that's from what you and the sextet have taught. Knowledge is power true, but power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely, so to us, it's we're not rushing our training given to us by all of you."_**

 ** _"And we took your teachings and the teachings of the sextet seriously, but everything created was by diplomacy and humanitarian aid, salvage operations. But no retrofits, but once we get the deathgliders, we begins studies of reverse engineering after that. But the death gliders and the Zatnikatels are the next on the list in weaponry, my lord."_ **he said and the quartet nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Very well, we as the system lords in the majority will allow this, but be warned now, regarding the system lords you consider renegades. Anyone that continues to use the stargate must be heeding caution starting now. When in stargate command, and you must prevent yourselves from capture. For if the renegades capture you, there will be no mercy, the victims will suffer greatly Colonel."_**

 ** _"With your department connected to us and in extension the majority that you do not challenge us. We see these as you're going to be able to prevent any problems, but controlling your renegade department is top priority. Since they exposed you to us, when you said you had no desire to challenge us. But to the ones that do not agree with the treaty they see us becoming a threat to you."_**

 ** _"To the renegades you are becoming a danger to us now with you growing this powerful, with the fact your own renegades exposed you. But as we agreed, you do not cross us or the majority and we will leave you to your day to lives."_** Cronus said and he nodded to him gently. ** _"Yes my lord, I will relay the warning to my government in the federation, what of the advancements do you see now."_**

 ** _"As of yet, we decided to leave out the weapons technology and stick to upgrades that are in your eyes safe and do not show violence. Like the Nox, Asgard and Ancients, so though not like the Tollans. We're close to being like you and but we are a non violent people and wish to stick to our agreement, every month at the same time we send the shipment to all of you now."_**

 ** _"My friend, Jack O'neill, he's in recovery from an injury, he was framed for the warhead you found in our cargo carrier. But that was a mistake, he wasn't trying to destroy anything, or break our agreement with you. We were set up to take the fall, sabotage in our treaty with you."_** he said and Cronus nodded. _**"So that is what happened, your renegade department sabotaged Jack O'neill."**_

 ** _"By sending that bomb through to Abydos at the time Ra was going to pick up the shipment as you combine your shipment with the Abydonians. Just so they can get some excitement into your lives, because they are sick. And of doing everything by trade and diplomacy with us?"_ **Amaterasu said and he nodded. **_"Yes my lady that is right, but we stand by our agreement with you and the others."_**

 ** _"We have no desire to start a war with you or the majority, however the renegades like Apophis, Hathor and Nirrti are free game in our eyes now. Apophis's forces murdered my brother by triggering an energy surge in the gate system and he thrown to my base and died of blood loss at the time. Regarding our further upgrades, do any of them pose a danger to you or the majority."_**

 ** _"As a threat if we create that satillite system in several years?"_ **he asked and Cronus sighed ad he told him the truth gently. **_"To us in your technological levels, as of yet are safe, but the danger to your kind is by shared knowledge. And by a Harcesis."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him. **_"What is a harcesis, my lord, if they are that dangerous?"_ **he asked and Camulus answered that question.

 ** _"A Harcesis carries all the knowledge of our race, human form, but in honesty it is like that second film space epic you have mentioned to us on more then one occasion. Completely capable of turning the victim that succumbs to it into a goa'uld themselves. If they allow it too and that could destroy your planet, if not used correctly."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him then gently.

 ** _"Then once the baby is born, with permission, I suggest we hide the child from his father and Amonet until she is killed and her host is herself again. As for Klo'rel my recommendation is, once or if he crashlands on Tollana. We go to trial, and you of the majority make the decisions with the Tollan, Nox. And the people of my original base, as the federation."_** he said and Yu nodded firmly to him.

 ** _"Very well, do what needs to be done and he will pay the consequences for his insolence, but use what Amaterasu and I have taught you. And as your skills as human Jaffa are put to the test, my young friend, report back once your mission is complete."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"Very well my lord, I shall report in once the crisis is averted my lords and lady."_** he said and bowed and they nodded.

"They don't realize I just woke up and spent two days recuperation from the induced coma that Janet put me into. But back on the job and I'm on light duty right now, but the idiot that crashlanded in our reality, his body clearly hasn't healed from his injuries yet. And with only nine teams, and our reality has 30 each in both department, and five members in each team, he's in trouble." Jack said and he nodde d to that remark then.

"Nice touch, just hours before we leave on this mission and we get an unexpected arrival from Jack's double at the moment here. But as he said is it just possible there's a version out there that actually understands what the hell we mean here?" Rodney asked and Daniel nodded. "Our reality there was, but this Jack is not from our reality but a different one and until the trouble is averted, it's he's staying in our reality at the moment."

"With our version of his twin dead, we save them by giving our doubles a chance to do this without it cutting so close, as the trio do the mission under stealth. And until Bra'tac makes contact with his versions on their mission although we start all acting now. Like Uncle Jake, that's he's going to realize our reality turned into his worst nightmare. As Uncle Jake is the psychiatrist, in knowing we're not taking chances, he's realizing, now."

"That the SGA ordered medical and psychiatric scans for all soldiers that got drafted after Desert Storm which was as a result an attempt to destroy the gate in the Middle East. And the black ops, serving under NID tried to destroy one gate, and the results are he got arrested by Saddam's republican guard. So knowing their reality followed the original timeline, we know what he did to himself and his arm." Sam said and he nodded to that.

"What are the chances of two versions of the same person here acting in the same way, so Sam, whats my coffee preference?" Daniel asked and she and his unit exchanged smiles as did Cam as she read it out. "Sumatra Mandehling, one cream, two sugars." she said and Cam hid a chuckle. "You chose this one, because it has a chocolately taste, and you're a chocoholic." Janet added to him and he smiled and nodded to her smiling.

"It's the dark chocolate flavoring and combined with the cream and sugar it turns it into a varient of hot chocolate. That's why I drink that one in excess actually, but like I said you spend as many years togother as we will you know everything about each other now." he said and Cameron nodded to that. "If our doubles are looking just like us, in year 9, take one guess and he's going to be shocked, because I've been with you for 7 years."

"That I know everything about you and the ship captains don't know you in that way, but John, Bill and I are your quartet in our department. I'm also looking after Sam for you when you leave as I'm her co-leader now, though Charlie just made colonel. But what I will say now is there's three scenarios here, and one of two. That I'm not chancing and it's figuring out what they want, but they attack you on Atlantis, they walked into a trap."

"We just redirect the episode, so drive them to Atlantis and you're waiting to arrest them, but in their place we'd do the very same thing. But when we'd been friends this long it only makes sense right now, but they're from a reality. And one where you never went into the military, but a skilled scientist and a true soldier. You're 41, and you've been in the military for 20 years and by 2006 and you're now running your own command."

"Because you're a general and like me, you know everything about me, like I do you, and I'm your best friend. To put this now in our timeline, like she would have said, I may say you don't have to sacrifice yourself, and at times you listen to me. Like I do you, but we both know that the hard part of being a team is not risking your life. It's watching your friends take chances with their's." he said and Daniel nodded as he hold his hand up.

And Cam took it and they shook hands, before Daniel pulled him into a hug and he gently hugged him back. "That's the you I know brother, but like you said quartet, we've been together so long, no point fighting it now. But first test mission once we start after stage two of our treaty activates, is right to Chulak now." he said and they nodded in agreement to that as Cam looked into his eyes, smiling gently at that as he said it.

"Well there's your problem now Colonel, I just replaced you, like Bill and John did, we've been together so long, you can't match our bond's. But I will do everything you're not, with my being here to take care of her with him gone now." he said to 'John' and she nodded as Jacob smiled gently. "Then again, nobody can get 6 promotions in ten years without them being the type of star student you are Danny, but that sums it up now."

"You and Sam advanced up the ranks in only ten years and she makes full bird colonel before heading for Atlantis. You reached two star and are on the edge of three by the time we destroy the Asurans finally." he said and they nodded. "Speaking of which, if they haven't used it, we haven't returned to earth yet and they left the mirror there on the planet, we go from there now." Hammond said and they nodded to the remark.

"Like we said, there's going to be the added back log to Hathor, we're adding that to this as we do this at the moment my Lords and Ladies. But this ties things up from the near epilogue of Hathor's showing up on the base and leading into the cliffhanger. And as my double that acts like John ends up on the base next." Jack said and they nodded. ** _"Show us that and the alterations to the episode of his capture by Pyrus, Colonel."_**

 ** _"As this will determine added changes into why keeping our technology and our one way in is necessary, we carried that GDO to come and go as we please. As you belong to us and we came to see you, we each had one too. Or we just used the single and the four of us came to visit to check on modifications. And to the technology leading into my demise now."_** Ra said to him and he nodded to him.

As Daniel and his unit went home, he went to the trio. ** _"General's request permission to tune the mirror to the frequency of the reality. I ended up in, the one before we came home, before we begin. As they're seeing us in their reality, as I bring this plan to you, and the joint chiefs themselves."_** he said and Hammond nodded. **_"Granted, if it helps them survive their own encounter, we do it then now."_**

 ** _"But if they have a you themselves that helps now, they're going to know this now, but SGC, to SGC."_** he said and they nodded as Daniel directed the reality directly to the one he just ended up in and touched his hand to the portal. Arriving on that side he dialed the gate and waited. **_"SGC, this Colonel Daniel Jackson, leader of SGA-1, I'm from another reality similar to yours, but your me is a civilian, I know that."_**

 _ **"I understand this is difficult to accept, but permission to come through, we're not goa'uld, if you wish to scan us, that's fine. But we're not going to hurt anyone."** _he said and they heard Hammond's double answer him. _**"Alright permission granted, Colonel."** _he said and they nodded as they walked through as Hammond's double moved to the ramp at that as he said it gently to that news then.

 ** _"Welcome to our reality, well I just recognize you and Colonel Samuels who are the trio exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel explained that to him. _**"Drs. Rodney Mckay and Elizabeth Weir and Major John Sheppard. I just got promoted this past 15 months, after Ra was killed by my double and your Jack, Sir, but I'm a full bird Colonel, Sir."**_ he said and Hammond's double gave a nod to him gently at the news.

 ** _"I suppose your Daniel just returned from 233, with a staff blast taken to the shoulder and carrying a set of coordinates on him?"_ **he asked and the older man nodded to him gently. **_"Yes, and they're in the infirmary right now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him. _**"Alright that's first stop and we can prove we're not goa'uld either, we started doing this in our reality after Charlie got it."**_

 ** _"Long story short, situations in these realities, on the base are the same if the bases follow SGC problems. But we just encountered Harlan and Jack, or rather his twin, who is just like your Jack, was killed in Antarctica."_ **he said and Hammond nodded. **_"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what did they do to cause that?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed as he answered him then bemused at it.

 ** _"They tried to replicate the jump from one gate to the next and he wasn't wearing a helmet when he did it."_** he said and Hammond's double shook his head at the news as he answered him. _ **"I take it your Jack took** **it for the same reason ours did in this right?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded. **_"Yeah broken leg and ribs, but the fracture on the leg was a compound fracture and the ribs pierced his lung."_**

 ** _"But the A, in my patch stands for administration, we found the weapon the gate builders left on earth and we got a base colony planted right on top of it."_ **he said and Hammond nodded in shock to the news as he lead him to the infirmary and the quartet all looked up in shock then. **_"Easy guys it's alright, what your Daniel told you was true, Dan, here you go."_ **he said passing him the paper and he looked at it.

 ** _"Well that just proves my point, if I wasn't missing for several hours and been to an alternate reality. Then why would my double just drop in to prove me correct, Jack?"_** Jackson said bemused and Daniel chuckled at that. **_"He's right, well, I'm right, but I ended up in a reality similiar to yours, the one you ended up in. And trust me I was in shock and traumatized by what I saw here at the time."_**

 ** _"That message you found lying in the table, that was written by me, I tried it a second time and ended up in your reality. To prevent you from making my mistakes, I wrote that message to you actually. Let me guess, he went to his NID training at the time, and you turned him into the Jaffa, Teal'C's double?"_ **he asked and his double nodded and Jack looked at him in shock at that remark.

 ** _"Why did you turn me in?"_** he asked and Daniel crossed his arms at that. _**"Why else, you just committed a genocide Jack, you disobeyed orders once. And you decided not to do so again and annihilated your only chance at survival. By killing Teal'C's entire family and his people, we decided to be the prosecutor. And turned you over to the judge and jury."** _he said sternly and Teal'C nodded then.

 ** _"Indeed, you committed genocide on multiple world's, it is only fitting that with the joint chiefs dead. That Daniel prosecute the case and I be the judge and jury, as you slaughtered my entire family and people, I had nothing to return to now. So my hatred of humans, the Earth Tauri, activated in that one day, because of your short sidedness."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"To switch subjects and here's the good news guys, each reality is close to exact, I know where Sha're is, in fact with six months down the line, before your return to Abydos. I'm just saving you the trouble of telling Kasuf you didn't find her yet, as to why, she's already on Abydos. But it gets better, like my double probably said after Hathor, you never knew if there was more than one."_**

 ** _"One queen, well there is approximately 9 queens, several are in human hosts, others are in their natural state and the last is dead already."_** he said and they nodded in shock. **_"If that's the good news, than what's the bad exactly?"_** Sam asked and he sighed then. **_"Sha're is the host of the queen that spawned the batch your me killed, your me, and this me, we had the right idea, we kill them."_**

 ** _"And immediately_** _ **and it stunts a case of population growth, the majority, try to pull attrition by killing their already spawned symbiotes. As if they don't, in Seti's words, the newly created ones were all to numerous to us. They may have risen against us and they do, and that could over throw the majority."** he said and Hammond nodded as he went over that gently as they exchanged looks at that._

 ** _"Isn't that a good thing?"_** _he asked and Daniel shook his head._ ** _"The majority try to control population growth so they can deal with it, the renegades. But to you, and every general your age, as well as the off shoot, and in truth. But a bunch of squabbling system lords is much better than one all powerful one." he said and they nodded as he went further as he explained the dangers then firmly._**

 ** _"Where I come from we just had the timeline reset, so everything you remember in your lives, we remember what mistakes were made. As well as when and are fixing said situations right now, at the moment. I understand that your me was just recently injured after being fired from the program. And barely survived the follow up correct?"_ **he asked and Hammond nodded to him.

 ** _"Do you know why Omac came to get him at the moment?"_** he asked and Hammond crossed his arms at that. **_"The NID see him, see me, as a danger to them, reason being as a result of Hathor when you sent me to get the prototype. They harbored the delusion that I was a traitor, this book."_** he said, passing the second book of the alternate reality of his life and gave it to him and he read through it.

 ** _"I just humiliated the duo at the fact I withstood her pheromones ans they didn't, as they nearly kill themselves by killing Teal'C. But here's where it gets worse for them now, but let me show you this from his point of view and mine, as well as the girls. But we: Sam, Janet, Teal'C and I did our job as they had our help and my friend Steven Raynor, he created the webpage that Sam checked."_**

 ** _"I also tested them by the old bait and switch, Dan, your wrist."_** he said and his double exposed his arm to them. ** _"Aside from an old scar there, there is no fresh scar sitting there, from nearly three months ago when she was here."_** Janet's double said to him and he nodded to her gently. " ** _Yeah exactly, so you want to show him what happened when Jack and Makepeace went traitor on us that day."_**

 ** _"I know you girls remember what happened when Hathor was here, but you, Sir, were acting double agent, like I was at the time. So with that, I have the memories of this just like you do, and Jack, my version. But he and I were downstairs when this happened at the time, his brother, his twin. Is like your Jack, so fast show to the truth and why he needs to be thrown out of the base."_**

 ** _"To protect your me and Janet, Janet, they, the NID, framed you for going against your code, you need the truth guys, but we covered three situations. We're about to go to number, but five hits in less then seven months, you go on this mission we bring back a few million in alien technology. But more staffs, two gliders, weapons, medical intel, on their physiology, the sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"Everything you need to over turn Kinsey's decision and make him look like a fool as we put our heads together for this, the works._** **So think it over why do I keep getting commendations, though civilian, the joint chiefs. The general and the president only want the best and brightest working here."** he said and Hammond nodded as he saw a flicker of jealousy in their Jack's eyes then at that.

 _ **"So think about it, if your me was a soldier, in the Air Force, though Archeologist, I'd also be your top expert on the gate, so with that. And in truth now, what rank would I be by this point?"** _he asked and Sam nodded. **" _You'd be your current rank right now."_** she said and he nodded. _**"What am I to you exactly ladies, Teal'C?"**_ he asked and they smiled as she said it then as she looked at her him.

 ** _"Our best friend and brother, for me even more so, you understand me in a way not many can, it's like you're my soulmate now."_ **she said and he nodded. **_"Yeah the reason for that is we met before Sam, but does this boy look familiar."_ **he said and she nodded **. _"Add the 24 years to his face, who do you see exactly?"_ **he asked and she looked at the little boy in the picture and did as he said then.

Closing her eyes she added the years to him, as she saw his features turning familiar. And until they hit their current age and her eyes shot open as she looked at her version in shock. **_"You're the little boy I met at the elementary school in Buffalo, Daniel, we hadn't seen each other in years, but we connected immediately."_ **she said and Hammond took the photo and did the same as he smiled in relief then gently at that.

 ** _"Darrel and Dillon said they'd been looking for him for years, but Jake told me he decided to take the post here. So with Anna and Jared already here, all that was left was Jake now, yes okay, well tell with that in mind, I already offered to be his adoptive father."_** he said and Daniel nodded. ** _" Well then you're going to want to hear and see what I have to show you, as to why exactly it's serious."_**

 ** _"But trust me, you're friendship with your me, is at stake girls, Sir."_ **he said and he watched as their Jack swallowed hard at that. **_"Show me those memories and whatever else needed, is enough to make my decision, son. If our friendships with our you are at stake we want to know why, right now, kiddo."_ **Hammond said for the four of them and he nodded as their version of Makepeace walked in then.

And froze up as he saw Daniel's team standing there and they all yanked up their phasers to free him in place then. ** _"Don't try it, these are level V, medium stun, Colonel so no sudden movements, or we will knock you out, and I mean that."_** Bert told them as his double walked in as well and he waved him over at that remark. **_"Before we do this, switch the name John to Jack, so if you remember it clearly here."_**

 **"Then you're remembering your own escapade in the aftermath, but trust me after your reminder these situations cut way too close to the truth. And for your generation he's been annoying you in his temper once to often at the moment."** he said and Hammond and Janet's doubles gave a nod of bemusement then. **_"True, alright let us have it, show us to just before I walked in and we go from there."_**

 ** _"Harper, get in here and bring Dr. Carson in as well."_ **Hammond shouted out as Dixon walked as he saw the the quintet had their weapons trained on his Jack and Makepeace. And nodded as he got it then as Carson walked in with Harper and his team right behind and to start it then. **_"I think you figured it out Janet, Sam, but you had it right, like you said CIA agents never trust them watch them like a hawk."_**

 ** _"I got everything we need in case we encounter another one, but these idiots never bothered to learn anything. Like always my knowledge, as a archeologist just saved us, but I discovered information we needed. And I never had to hear the words, your godfather wanted everything, Sam. But in doing so now, she attacked me, Janet, I fought it, them no."_** he said softly and they nodded firmly.

 **"I'm an undercover agent, but remember the books focused on the movie?"** he asked and they nodded to him. **"We're entering this one, but the joint chiefs are going to have the duo's heads later for this. But I did my job and in the middle of it she attacked me. The pheromone is like GHB, but the black out remark was no black out at all, and neither was the scream of denial, I was in shock."**

 ** _"But once I heard what she was, I snapped out of it automatically, she is a queen, one of several in the galaxy and as her husband created the off shoot. Wait till they find out about this, but to put this bluntly to make human compatible symbiotes for human created Jaffa. It's they need a sperm donor for the DNA, and it wasn't genuine either, its assault."_** he said and Sam nodded firmly.

As he showed them, his neck and his wrists **.** ** _"That was not on purpose, she raped you, okay they were turned into droness. She rapes you, the webpage said that she had magical posers over men?_** **"** Janet asked and he nodded. _**"You guessed right it was a pheromone, what you're looking at here now. Is across between Etana and Poison Ivy, in truth she's a xenomorph queen, one of several now."**_

 _ **"She's the first we found, and probably the one the offshoot wanted to keep locked up, the queen's had magical powers over men. Word for word what my counterpart told you, I'm repeating it, when drugged they'll do everything she tells them to do. Some are drones others are turned into Jaffa and Jack got the second, because of his hormones, it's Kynthia all over again, ladies."**_

 ** _"But I fought it, I snapped out of it, before she dosed me twice and then assaulted me."_** he told her and she nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers. _**"Not leaving you guys, my heart belongs to you guys now, ladies.**_ _"_ he added and she looked down with a smile on her face at that. "That was my response for I never seen this side of him when it came to us." Janet said and Sarah nodded smiling gently to that.

"From here starts the fact that though Daniel got his job done, John failed to do his as Daniel revealed certain facts, regarding these symbiotes to us now. As the general came directly to him and gave him a promotion from lieutenant to captain for the double agent ploy he pulled then for us." Janet explained gently and he nodded to her _**"Did you find anything?"**_ Jack asked and she sighed as she answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Probably nothing we can use, maybe we can least get a cellular level analysis on the goa'uld, maybe we even find some DNA."_** she said and Daniel sighed. **_"Alot of that will probably be mine."_** he said pointedly to her and her eyes narrowed. **_"Ew."_** Jack said and he nodded. **_"Yeah ew, and you got the worse end of the deal, but they're made for human turned Jaffa."_** he said and Jack looked up in shock then.

As Hammond walked in and the duo quickly stood up. **_"General, the girls possibly dug into an old friend's website research paper, but I learned enough. Now, that we can prevent this from hapening again, she's a queen Goa'uld. But she's across between Etana and Poison Ivy, but she's the xenomorph queen in Aliens."_** he told him and he nodded as he answered him gently at that as Jack looked up.

 ** _"So who was the clear turncoats and who was getting their job done, Daniel?"_** he asked and Daniel passed him a letter he wrote to the girls and he nodded. As Jack frowned as he looked at the smile on Hammond's face. **_"Orders given directly by you Sir, but every soldier, like Jack and Makepeace who was drugged. They aside from you, and the S.F.'s, were jumping over each other so they got picked."_**

 ** _"Said picked is picked as her personal bodyguards and the leader of her army, every soldier that got knocked out. After they realized it, reported directly to Warner and Carson for a physical and psychological work up. They're all in shock at what they did, or nearly did, from Chris, Lou and Jared. And to Harper, Walters, Jacobs and Hamilton they're all disgusted at what they almost did."_**

 ** _"However the ones about to go into denial and start claiming us scientists are the weak ones are the ones that arrested the girls. And for trying to arrest her or killing her, I withstood the effects, but it's a drug like Rophypnol or GHB. It blocks out the memory and as my friend, whoever the girls got it from, said. But she had and has magical powers over men, soldiers, like Jack and Makepeace."_**

 ** _"In almost every case it describes the men as drunk in her presence as our own people become the enemy now. General, she's a system lord just come out of hibernation."_ **he said and Hammond nodded firmly. **_"What are the system lords exactly?"_ **he asked and Teal'C answered that. **_"They are the goa'uld leadership, she was cast out just after Ra left earth."_** he said and Hammond nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Alright right up a field report on the system lords, in all that you know Teal'C, starting with Apophis, we need everything. Tactics, weapons, ships, the works."_** he said and Teal'C nodded to the orders. _**"I'm also going to talk to Ryan, Darrel and Jerry about activating your honorary commission. And starting today,** **so nice work in getting your job done Captain, so with that right now, Danny."**_

 ** _"I want a full report and come directly to my office, son, though you got assaulted. You did your job and I'm very proud of the way you did your interrogation of her, kiddo."_** he said and Jack swallowed hard at that. "I'm guessing that reaction means that while Daniel did his job regarding being an archeologist. None of the soldiers on the base did their's by investigating what the hell she was here."

"And the ulterior motive, and George is only paying attention to you, the girls and Teal'C and is not sparing him a glance, because once again he let his hormones control him. And he is nearly killed yet again right now at the moment." Goldberg asked and the girls all nodded. "Yeah thats right Rabbi, you just hit the nail on the head, though Danny got assaulted, he still did his job here, but once again the girls had to save Jack now."

"Because once again he lets his hormones control him and he gets turned into a Jaffa and is nearly killed, yet again. And as if that's not enough none of the soldiers on the base ever considered the fact this is not human mind control, but alien. Resistance to mind control only covers so much, this is new ground we're covering now. And they all crashed while to me, it's Danny is like a son to me now." Hammond said as he looked at the girls.

 ** _"At ease, Captain, Doctor."_** he said and they sighed as she tried to get it out. **_"Sir about your head, I'd like to explain that if I could."_** She said and he shook his head. **_"Captain, I'm putting you and Dr. Frasier up for a commendation medal."_** he told her and she nodded. **_"Well thank you Sir, but I..., you are?"_** she asked and he nodded as Daniel took her hand and they saw a gentle knowing smile in his eyes then.

"You know, that we're close to getting together now Uncle George?" Daniel asked and he smiled and nodded. "That reaction you just gave only cements the fact, she's just getting over Jonas and you're who I approve of here. John is not her type and she needs you after having her heart destroyed by Jonas." he said and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"If you hadn't kept your wits about you and done what was necessary now."_**

 ** _"We could have put the entire planet at risk, so good job, ladies."_** he said and they nodded smiling as he finished. **_"Well that's all."_** he said and looked at Daniel. **_"Son I need the intellgence in a half an hour, so I can send it to your godfather, Ryan and Dillon."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Yes Sir, I will now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at Sam as Janet left the room at that remark gently.

 ** _"Teal'C how much do you know about queens?"_** he asked and Teal'C sighed. **_"Not enough to be of any use, I know of some of the queens in the system lords."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. _**"Damn it, alright I need to tell you this now, but I discovered 10 things here that should help. If we come across another one Sam, but first off, and I was going to tell you this myself, before she drugged me."**_

 _ **"But she was a queen, but for every 10,000 regular ones there's a queen, they're like every other queen in the insect society. Including the xenomorphs in aliens now, but they're the for-center of their entire race. 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood, so they can search out other hosts, jaffa or just the gate, that's how she knew it was here, because she could sense it."**_

 _ **"3) all queens had a device that could turn normal humans into jaffa, which explains how Teal'C's species was born. It's because of this now, for the men, some they turned them into their armies, others were turned into priests and it's for the women, they were turned into priestess's. 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning, but for some that resisted like I did."**_

 _ **"They gave a stronger dose, 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race."**_ he said and she nodded. _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her, and she hit you with another one, before I walked in and saw you sitting there in shock."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah, but whoever gave you that information just saved the entire planet with me indisposed at the moment. But whatever he said was right, she had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"But turning them into drones was another way to turn them into Jaffa now, and she had turned one already and you prevented the others from that by driving her through the gate honey."**_ he said and she nodded firmly. _**"Then I'm lucky I found that web-page, he, whoever wrote it, mentioned your theory. And on cross culture pollenization as well, but his voice, I think you know him."**_

 _ **"If he mentioned you by name."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently. _**"Whoever told you that, he never knew how close to the truth he was here, because it was another theory turned real. And we got evidence to that today right now, but for science fiction, the theories are real close to the truth. And this one is right up there with the one that the show proclaimed here at the moment."**_

 _ **"We're looking at a repeater to that episode on The Next Generation, season 5."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"Let me take a guess, but she was across between Poison Ivy and Etana Lol on the show?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _ **"Yeah and as if that's not enough as I'm the one who fought it and they didn't. The added psychological side effect, now, as I'm the one trying to fight her off now."**_

 _ **"And it's that these guys are going to be furious at themselves for making asses of themselves in front of you girls and that you had to save them right now. For Hammond, him I understand, because, he thought he lost me last month, to him, he's thinking of me as a son now. For you, we're close, and in your eyes I'm your best friend, but you remember the prince of thieves now."**_

 _ **"Well the reason I resisted her try at first, is because I belong to you now."**_ he said and she nodded gently to that as Hammond hid a smile at the wording gently. _ **"Take me as I am, take my life I would give up everything, I would sacrifice, and I did and I never want you to change Daniel."**_ she said and he nodded as she leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around her then as he said it to her.

 _ **"For the full officers the ones that are trained for mind control techniques, they can't hold up against whatever this pheromone is. But for these guys, there's no getting passed it at the moment. They made asses of themselves and were nearly turned into Jaffa by their pig-headness. But I may not have completely broken out of it, but I did now, but I used a bit of reverse psychology here."**_

 _ **"And I'm just going on the briar patch remark here, but if normal straight forward tactics never work use the characters hormones against them. And that works well when they let their hormones get in the way of the job, with a pretty woman who's like a black widow here. But what you did when you broke out of detention was exactly what a true scientist would do now."**_

 _ **"Reverse the ambush and by using the drones hormones against them as you knocked them all out and then went for the throat. And by deactivating the first of her jaffa, but the connection only stays active if she's still in range and once gone everyone is back to normal. Though the same is not said for the officers that were trained to fight mind control techniques right now as to that."**_

 ** _"And I'm the one that snapped out of it here, but I was doing my job right now, but like always right now, us brainiacs have to save the planet, yet again. But we got a case of the movie book trio now."_** he said and Teal'C looked at him. **_"What is this movie book trio exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel pulled out four books then and sat them on the bench as he explained this to them gently at the question then.

 ** _"Like I said Hathor was his mate, but the black ops, NID, killed Ra, and started a rebellion on Abydos. She attacks Abydos or in the case the base, and it's now about to hit book two. But rebellion, retaliation and retribution, Rebellion was on Abydos, and she attacked us, in retaliatiion, and tries to make it look. Like I helped her, which I didn't, but retribution is coming when we least expect it."_**

 _ **"Though I know you want to be treated like one of the guys, but for these boys, you're better off with your own kind right now honey. We understand each other, and you're beautiful on the inside as well as the out, but your own type are guys like me. You know I'd do anything to protect you from a maniac like Jonas now, baby."**_ he said and she nodded with a slight smile at that remark.

 _ **"And since when did you start calling me that, now?"**_ she asked and he smiled at her with a look of love in his eyes as he answered her. _**"Since now Sam, you're everything to me, I'm not losing you, I love you."**_ he said to her, smiling softly and she smiled. "That's when he told me the truth, he never had to hold back with me, but with me, he wasn't military I could be myself." she said and they nodded to her softly.

 _ **"I didn't tell you this last month because you were still recovering from the effects of your mind being hijacked. But I've been in love with you since the mission to the Nox, but like I said if I never get her back. I can at least move on with you, but I'm here if you need me, I promise now honey. Listen, with me you never have to hold back, be yourself with me now, I'm a civilian Sam."**_

 _ **"You don't have to hide your feelings or what you feel with me, you can be yourself, I know with Jonas you felt like you're cursed, I understand that. But you have me, I'm your rock now, best friend, partner, brother. I'm your imprint now, everything you need, you have it now, with me."**_ he said and she nodded as she leaned her head against his shoulder as Teal'C had a slight smile on his face.

 ** _"I see where bonds between you humans if you're close has you acting like she belongs to you, or vice versa. What do you mean imprint, Colonel, if she act likes you're her mate, or you act like she is your's?"_** Cronus asked and he explained that. "At times the connection if we met as children reactivates if we meet as adults, only this time we start acting like we are mated as a result, we had 2/3's as children."

"Meeting again as adults, she didn't remember and I didn't we already knew each other, but she never had to hide her feelings from me. I know everything she's feeling, as we have an empathic connection." he said and the sextet nodded to him gently, as they watched him go further. _**"Then again days like this, it doesn't pay to let your guard down, take today for instance and to repeat your remark, now, Sam."**_

 _ **"Whenever the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat they watch them like a hawk and the guys never bothered to do that though I did. And as I result I learned enough that we can prevent her from coming and trying that again. But rule 1), whatever you do never let your guard and be ready in case they try to jump you, if it's female."**_ he said and she nodded as Teal'C said it then to him.

 _ **"Be honest with us, that wasn't on purpose, she sexually assaulted you, Daniel Jackson?"** _Teal'C asked and he nodded. _**"Yes I tried to stop her, but she drugged me again, and I was putting up a fight, but I never did this of my own accord, she date raped me."**_ he said and they nodded to him. "Here it comes, and did you expect to get away with this, the fact you attacked him twice, Daniel change up."

"Tell me that he just attacked you again and that's it as he's not going anywhere, Chris you're in charge of SG-1 when they go get the prototype back. But this was it for me as my analysis landed on the fact you're dangerous when losing your temper. To me, and General Carson, you're crazy, dangerous and out of control. When at the loss of your temper and both times when there are witnesses." Janet said sharply then to that news.

"Yeah and the reason is because when you have someone's love protecting you, it's a matter of trust is a two way street, because he's acting like Robin. And I'm acting like Bruce, because this is no partnership, he's never going to trust me. When I trust him, or i did, it makes it harder to take hold then for a man who's single. As they start acting like Bruce and Dick did on Batman and Robin in fighting over her, for me, I was protected."

"Because her love was holding me to the ground, I fought it off, before she hit me twice, but this crap is like GHB, you can fight it. But once they double the dose that's it now, she's a alien version to Poison Ivy, and he's acting like an idiot and I fought it off. Before I finished the report to you guys, that you needed, Uncle George, Uncle Darrel, both in her case and with John himself." he said and they all nodded firmly to the news then.

 _ **"So not on purpose, she drugged you twice than did it?"**_ Sam said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's what happened alright. But the reason I didn't give in immediately after she said that she was a queen. It was because my common sense reactivated and I followed orders now, but she did to me what Kynthia did to Jack."** _he said and that did it then as he stood up then and said it to him sarcastically.

 _ **"Oh come on, is that just an excuse right now, or is it that you wanted it to happen, and if you were so smart you should have stopped her."**_ Jack said and he crossed his arms then. _**"Hey I'm not the one that got turned into a jaffa, I tried to stop her from attacking me. And anyway what about you, I was doing my job gaining information on this one and with it, sure at the moment."**_

 _ **"Sure you're trained to fight mind control techniques, but this is no a normal war Jack, you're skilled in fighting mind control. But not Goa'uld techniques, she hit you full force and if you were smart you'd never gotten that close to her in her quarters. That device is meant to turn normal men into Jaffa, and you walked right into the lion's den by doing that, she's a queen you idiot."**_

 _ **"And we're in a war against an enemy we know nothing about and the only way to do that. Is if we have a live one come right to the base, then one option interrogation. And its question the characters as they come into contact with us, but I didn't have to hear from Hammond. To keep an eye on her and do the job of questioning, but I gained enough to prevent this from happening."**_

 _ **"And again, it's by risking being the plant, which I did, but what about you, if you were so smart. You wouldn't have gotten that close to her, let alone take the cake Kynthia gave you. But you let your hormones over rule your head twice and here's the result. You just barely got yourself, killed because of that belief, my enemy's enemy is my friend, she's Etana, and you're Will Riker now."**_

 _ **"Or to put it for a better word right now, it's Batman and Robin, stargate style, Sam is the one seeing what you don't till it nearly kills you a bit ago. 'That what is, I'm under some kind of magical spell?', 'Yeah, she wants to kill you, or turn you into a god damn drone, Jack,.', she just barely killed you now. And by turning you into a Jaffa here, but of us, I'm the one getting my job done now."**_

 _ **"Sam had every right to question her motives, as did the girls, and it's because everytime the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat. It's that they never, ever trust them, they watch them like a hawk, and yes I was doing that. But I was interrogating her that entire time now in this. But think about it, once Bruce refocused he decided to look into her motives, you know what he finds."**_

 _ **"She had done studies on pheromone dust to make a man do anything she wants, and turns the town into an ice cube. But first she's got to kill the only ones who can stop her, Bruce himself and Robin. Before the only one that can disable and neutralize her comes into the picture. Said person is another woman right now and Sam and I did the job together, by being scientists, so yes."**_

 _ **"I was playing double agent and you wanted to kill Teal'C just to be her first prime. You're out of your mind, she barely turned the base into her nest if it wasn't for me, my companions in Chicago and the girls. You're drugged still, and you just barely sold us out to her."**_ he said and that did it as he slammed him into the wall as they watched Daniel hit the wall hard enough to stun him at the response.


	46. Alternate Realities-Hathor: Part II

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. When they suddenly get an unexpected visit from the original enterprise crew. And as this just proves fact that everything Daniel and Sam do make a benefit. And their attempts make it worse, as McCoy and Uhura see the psychosis in Jack and Makepeace then.**

 **And as they too, along with the others assembled see how far they're willing to go to turn it around. As they see see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Before the follow up chapters ties up the alternate reality now in their timeline. But this chapters and the next 9 are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 55 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 46:** **Truths And Future Alterations** **Part V: Alternate Reality Variation III**

Slamming him into the wall repeatedly that did it as he collpased to the floor and Teal'C shoved him back as Richards nodded. ** _"Calm yourself now O'neill!"_** Teal'C snapped with a stern growl as Sam moved to Daniel at that. **_"Back off Colonel now, or I swear you're being arrested for assault and battery!"_** Sam shouted at him as they heard a fast running coming charging into the room at the words as three S.F.'s arrived then.

And the trio nodded firmly to that, as they saw two men and Anna come running in and then got a better look and saw Lou and Warren as they ran to him. As Lou checked him over and he shook his head and Lou nodded with a furious look. _**"Get out of the room unless you want to end up in the brig Jack, get out of here now, I mean it."** _they heard Lou snap at him as Warren touched the back of his head and Daniel nodded to him.

"So tell me young man, how do expect to get away with that reaction and he's right he didn't have to hear the words. And it's because we did tell him to be the plant for us so we could gain further intel on the enemy." Hammond said sharply and they swallowed hard at that remark then. _**"What the hell was that for exactly?"**_ Warren asked him softly and he shook his head as they nodded as they waited and Jack swallowed.

As they watched him leave the room as the duo were crouched on the floor as Sam gripped Daniel's arm then. And he nodded as Teal'C helped him up as the trio and S.F.'s surrounded him then. _**"What happened here if he reacted like and that's the second time in 7 months, you're the one he attacked."**_ Lou said and Warren nodded in agreement as he and the duo were crouched next to him as he explained that to them.

 ** _"Guys spread the word, I'm innocent, I was playing double agent and he's the turncoat and you better tell every soldier, like Captain Carter. From Captain Carter, to Majors Ferretti and Warren, even Colonels Dixon and Lieutenant Colonel Hancock regarding this. But say this as I phrase this guys, but under no circumstances allow them near their civilian, or their scientist, team mates."_**

 ** _"And 2) To watch the hard core soldiers like him and Makepeace, and that's an order, Lieutenant Harper, in case we have another outburst like this right now. Because if this crap is like any normal narcotic we know of, they're going into withdrawal and are about to start turning violent."_** Daniel told them and they nodded worriedly. ** _"Don't worry I'll be fine, just go."_** he said and the quartet nodded.

 _ **'To answer your question Jared, the psychological side effects, of being turned into drones just hit him now, he's jealous that I fought and he didn't. And it's going to be the same for the others like him, like Makepeace and Johnson, but his old self just reactivated, he's black ops. And I'm a scientist, and only a scientist could withstand it after getting news on what they were."**_

 _ **"It was after she said she's one of the origins of their race, I broke out of it and started interrogating her. Before she tried to seduce me, and I tried to stop her, and she dosed me again, but I'm not the one that acted like an idiot, got too close. And got turned into a jaffa, he's furious at himself for that, and he's taking it out on me right now**_ _ **."**_ he said and they nodded firmly then to the remark.

 _ **"I think he gave you a concussion, come on, infirmary now."** _she said and he shook his head. _**"No, no, not yet, we have to report him for that, I've got to get that information to the general and the pentagon. Uncle Darrel told me if he started showing any emotional instability. Then to report it to your godfather, and automatically, well time to follow his orders, we got work to do."**_

 _ **"But that just made it clear, if the others having that reaction we're going to have repeated attacks like this breaking out on the base. That while the scientists fought it, the soldiers didn't and it's turned into a case of stereotypes here on the base. That we can get more done than they can, and I've just risked a trauma, to get that intel baby, come on."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Wait, wait, wait a minute, Carson just arrived, we can go to him and still get you checked out. Daniel, dad would only suggest this anyway, you've taken one too many blows to the head these last 8 months. That dad would only suggest this anyway that we get you checked out. So we report him to the medical and mental health department and get you checked out at the same time."_**

 ** _"Although now that you ordered Harper to tell every officer like us to watch their black ops counterparts. Then I get the feeling we got 90 spec ops coming into the infirmary to get checked out along with the general. And we can report this to him in the process, before you go to debrief in what you learned here."_** Sam said to him softly and Warren nodded in agreement with her thoughts gently.

 _ **"Darrel, as in Darrel Matheson?"**_ Warren asked and he nodded to him. _ **"Yeah he's my mother's best friend, after they chose me to run the civilian department. He told me to keep an eye on Jack, on his, Hammond's and Jake Carson's orders. That was a test for him, Ry'ac was also a test, Nem, the touched. But seven tests in six months and he flunked them all, though now that he did this."**_

 _ **"Hammond is going to see this as he needs to spend six month in mental health after he already broke a window. Though now that he attacked me twice, he's on very thin ice and to the mental health department of our parents generation. He's needing serious help right now, but time for another test, I'm asking to complete the mission."**_ he said and they all nodded as they left the room at that.

"Daniel do our version of the conversation and I mean the one that landed Jack's alter ego back in my custody for rehab here." Carson told him and he nodded as Jack hid a smile as he answered him. "Yeah I remember this conversation, but the real me wasn't expecting to find you here Rob, but you, Matheson and Warren. I didn't know you guys were friends of the family here." he said and the trio nodded gently to him at that.

Heading for the medical department, Daniel walked up to the duo, as Carson walked in and into the room. **_"General Carson, you better call psych evaluations for the guys like Jack O'neill and Colonel Robert Makepeace. By that I mean black ops and marines, I know what he is, but he just attacked me and for the second time in 7 months, Sir."_** he said and Carson nodded to the remark sternly at that news.

 ** _"Reason being Danny, because I'm relieved you chose to report this to me, because after his last encounter with me. Nothing he says is going to convince me otherwise, that he is dangerous when he loses his temper. But I know his psychological state to pinpoint just where and why he lost it?"_** he asked him and crossing his arms as Jack and Makepeace swallowed hard at that remark.

 ** _"Danny?"_** Janet repeated and he smiled. **_"Yes, he never had to ask anyone in my age group other wise, but everyone in our group that knew his parents. But_** **_he said to call him that since he was cub, some more then others. But Darrel, Dillon and I are three of said that know his parents and him better then he knew himself."_ **he said and Daniel looked at him at the wording as he answered him at that.

 ** _"Uh your voice, who are you, if you knew to call me that exactly, Sir, because the only ones that did. They were Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren, in addition to my parents and the quintet. If I knew you and I just can't remember this, because my last encounter with Annie, before separating was in Buffalo?"_ **Daniel asked and he smiled gently as they got a better look into his eyes.

As he looked between the duo and Anna gently and looking into his eyes, they got a better look and saw a look of love in them as he answered him **. _"I know son, the reason being, is because I was part of their grouping at the time. It wasn't 7, but 8 members connected to you and your parents, one of those 8. He went by the name of Jacob Robert Carson, he was a captain, bordering on major then."_**

 ** _"The last time you saw him was in court arguing with the judge that you needed to be with him and Darrel and Dillon with the fact. Now, that you're still having nightmares of the accident at the time, you were also clinging to him. Not wanting to let go of him, or the seven, before the next encounter. Before they transferred you again, you were clinging to Darrel's sister after finding her."_**

 ** _"She said she made it clear, either let you leave or they were pressing charges against your first foster father for his idiocy that nearly killed you. Your foster sister and the accident that caused the second scar to be crisscrossing over the original one?"_** he said to him gently and Daniel said it quickly to that. **_"How, how do you know that, I never told anyone that?"_** he asked and he smiled as he said it.

 ** _"Hello son, been a long time, guys remember, small forward, Jacob Carson, your father's team-mate guys, honey. But like the quintet, your godfather and uncle, son, I was looking for you after the accident. You remember me son, one of three adopted uncles you have kiddo. But I'm your father's other best friend, Danny, in fact_** ** _the last time we saw each other when you were kids now."_**

 ** _"It was when you were 8,_** ** _before the repeated foster home transfers."_ **he asked him, and Daniel closed his eyes as he took off the added 24 years on his face. As they saw him at that age and his eyes shot open and Daniel grinned in relief and delight. **_"Uncle Jake?"_** he asked and he smiled and nodded. **_"Yeah cub, it's me alright, like the duo, I've been looking for you for years._** " he said and the duo smiled in delight.

 ** _"General Jacob Carson, or more accurately Jacob Robert Carson, small forward Jacob, R. Carson, Saint Louis University. Varsity boys basketball team head coach: William David S Bowdern. Head medical psychological studies in areas of possession, and group traveling quartet of Melburn Jackson, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren."_ **Carson said naming it off to him and he smiled in delight at that.

 ** _"Alright Sam, Lou, Janet, he's part of our father's team, starting line up."_ **Anna said and they nodded in shock to that. **_"It's good to see you Uncle Jake."_** Daniel said and he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him. Tightening his arms around him they saw him shaking in relief and happiness. And Anna gave a shake if her head to the trio as she and Warren exchanged knowing smiles then at that.

 ** _"It's okay, son, it's okay, you got me back now."_** they heard softly as he buried his head into his shoulder. "Long story, but being the closest to a father and his psychiatrist all his life, this served two purposes in his case. He needed me now, especially once we hit the sarcophagus and Thanos, as I was the medical psychiatrist in the family. Traumas like the thin ice, the trench and the accident itself." Carson said and the quartet nodded.

As he watched their ritual as he pressed his forehead to Daniel's and he closed his eyes in response. "Matter of beyond relief, the general that just showed up was a friend of the family. And one he hasn't seen since the lawsuit that nearly got him out of the system and back with us now." Warren said and they nodded as Anna finished as she watched them. And the trio hid smiles at that reaction as Anna explained that to the trio smiling.

 ** _"That was a ritual we created growing up, we were raised together since birth, guys, in truth and he was right. It wasn't 7, but 8 that were connected to our parents, any of our parents."_** she said and the trio nodded before the duo hugged him as well. **_"Our fathers were the point guard, shooting guard and power forward on the varsity basketball team at SLU."_** she added and the trio nodded gently to her.

 ** _"Varsity basketball team, 1955 to 1962, head coach Father William S. Bowdern, starting line up: Melburn Jackson: Power forward. Darrel Matheson: Shooting guard and Dillon Warren: Point guard, as for General Carson. He was small forward, but the quartet and Aunt Claire were always together. But they, our parents, were also Father Bowdern's best students in theology and Latin."_**

 ** _"Growing up when our parents were transferred from town to town, or country to country, to keep us together Addison asked for Uncle Mel to do research. And on mythology at the time, combining Theology and Mythology together. As a result we studied the first ever possession done and that was done by Fathers Bowdern, McBride and Halloran."_** Anna said explaining to the trio and they nodded.

 ** _"Yeah and in order it was my dad, Uncle Dillon, Uncle Darrel and General Carson, who asked us to call him uncle as well. He, like the duo, spent years looking for me at the time and..., Annie. Oh you got to be kidding, Annie Thompson, but your father is..."_** Daniel said her and Warren smiled in delight and she smiled. ** _"Yeah it is guys, it's me."_** she said and they went into a group hug then.

"Finding both of you again is just as good as having your parents back right now, them and the quintet and believe me. I've never been so relieved that I found you this soon since I found you guys now." he said and and they nodded as he explained it. Watching his double, they saw him pull a picture out. **_"Alright guys the reason we know each other is because this was us, as cubs."_** Daniel said showing the trio the picture.

 ** _"When was that exactly?"_** Janet asked and he smiled. **_"Just before the accident actually, but our fathers were a trio, although the Carsons didn't have children. We made up for that and we were just as good and to him, that's why he said that, he's the family psychiatrist. And our trio were raised together from birth, if we had a second girl, we were the last members in the dream warriors."_**

 ** _"Our familial trio, if we were the characters on the nightmare films, I was Joey, she was Kristen and Jared was Kincaid. If their parents had a deeper history then they wanted to admit right now as well, but all that's left were and are the rest of the dream warriors now. Same difference now you guys, but to get back to the conversation, Jack flipped out, out of jealousy and as to why exactly."_**

 ** _"I fought it off and he didn't, in fact hearing what the hell she was and is-is what did it. I was gathering as much information on her that we needed. But under direct orders by Uncles Darrel and Dillon, I was ordered by all of you. Just to run psychiatric testing on him, but 5 tests, 7 months, and he failed."_** he said Carson nodded gently to him at that as the trio went into explaining it to him then.

 ** _" In truth I'm the psychiatrist that treated him close to 7 years ago, and I can explain why later, girls, Louis, Jared, but Jason Redford. That is his team leader back then, but he said and ordered that if he had a civilian team mate. That said team mate was ordered to watch him back then. Because only he, if O'neill started showing instability could do it without getting court martialed for it."_**

 ** _"Keep going, because we're calling Darrel, Ryan and the president, regarding the duo, they are hereby under arrest for espionage and helping the enemy."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Well that's enough to scare the hell out of him once he learns more regarding who you are. Then you're letting on, but 6.5 years since he got released from that psychiatric hospital, for rehab."_**

 ** _"And he was a nicotine addict at the time here back then to, but he just crossed the psychiatric general he shouldn't have right now."_ **Lou said and Daniel nodded to that in agreement firmly. _**"And Jack's hormones keep getting him into trouble, last time it was Kynthia and the nanites, prior to that his ignorance. It resulted in a level IV outbreak on the base, his decision, regarding Thor's hammer."**_

 ** _"That could cost hundreds of lives, I would have found us what we needed in this, just to give us an edge. When we found Professor Littlefield, but no, he forced me into leaving, Ry'ac, last month. And my capture by Nem and he breaks a window and now this, right now at the current moment. He's just been turned into a Jaffa and I threw it in his face that his hormones caused this."_**

 ** _"And he knocked me into the wall, and hard enough, I think he gave me a concussion, the quartet were in the room with me. Along with Teal'C, but I was sexually assaulted by 'her', acting as your double agent. He's a CIA turncoat, for assisting her, but he arrested the girls, he offered himself. As her first jaffa, he's her first prime, I was following orders."_ **he said and Carson nodded to the news.

 ** _"Lou, Jared, I need to run a fast blood test, because if they're acting like this and she's using drugs. On you guys to control you, there's got to be a side effect here. Though if this means what I think then it's very likely that the drugs effects. They're having a psychotropic effect on you, so better safe then sorry now."_** Janet told them and the trio nodded as she took a test tube of blood from them.

Before 48 other soldiers walked into the room. ** _"You guys okay?"_** Sam asked and they nodded. **_"Yeah, but decided to check the side effects, word's spread that O'neill attacked Daniel a second time and for only telling him the truth. That his idiocy barely killed him a second time, and that Dr. Jackson. He was acting the double agent, while they went lap dog and turned on us."_** Dixon told her gently at that.

 ** _"I ordered the S.F.'s to spread this all over between their teams so once the 7 of you started asking questions, regarding this Chris. And it's once you do, it's going all over the base and directly to Hammond. So he hears this and Jack is screwed."_** Daniel said and Evan Kovechek nodded. ** _"Smart move, because once we hear this, we know you're innocent, but he's not."_** he said and the trio nodded.

 ** _"Major you alright, fully recovered now after your encounter with Apophis?"_** Dixon asked and Lou gave a nod to him. ** _"Yes Sir, I'm fine thank you, but these characters don't know when to quit right now. The last time I saw him like this was right after Daniel busted him for bringing that warhead with us. His not telling us until Daniel let him have it for that at that time here now."_**

 ** _"But you and me, we're not black ops, but spec ops, as was our lost team mate, he was killed in the aftermath to us encountering Apophis. I'm all that Daniel has left of our trio now, as to that, nothing is saving his ass. In the fact and events if he develops a psychosis over the fact Dan resisted her where they didn't."_ **he said and the medical/psychiatric trio nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

 ** _"Yeah that's an understatement right now, because you keep getting the worst end of the deal, but now that we know that you were playing double agent. That's game over for him and in one shot, and once this gets to me now at the moment. Then someone is back under scrutiny no matter what he says to either me, Hammond or Dr. Carson right now."_** Janet said in response to that gently.

 ** _"Yes well the bone heads that do are being arrested for psyche evalustions in addition to medical scans regarding. But this was a goa'uld not a human it gets far more dangerous, but since I'm the third colonel in charge. Then I'm negating everything these guys say for the S.F.'s do right now, but Harper get in here."_ **Dixon said into his radio at that and he came running into the room at that summons.

 ** _"Lieutenant to repeat Captain Jackson's orders, spread this from your teams to every S.F. team on the base. And secondly belay any orders given to you by either Colonel O'neill or Colonel Makepeace. I mean direct orders given, but they're traitors and turncoats, so ignore whatever they say to you."_** he said to him and Harper nodded sternly to the orders and Warner took charge at that gently.

 ** _"We don't have enough room in here for everyone guys, so spread the word to every male personnel on the base. But come in by groups of 50, each, for blood testing, anyone refuses, they're being arrested and to repeat Captain Jackson's orders. Tell all personnel to watch the full soldier types in case that happens again!"_** Warner called out and they all nodded to the orders gently and he sighed.

 ** _"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but you better start treating this as though this was the caveman plague we dealt just with, Janet. But the ones not infected are us and Teal'C along with Hammond and half the medical department. But narcotics or just infected with a disease that causes the hormones to start going nuts it doesn't matter, same difference right now."_**

 ** _"But look at me, who just got caught for another violent outburst and who came directly to you. No aggression and no raised voice here to you, I'm being my normal self with you, but do I look dangerous right now to you though. Though conversation is heading in the same direction, but look at me here. Do I look dangerous to you, anyone hurt?"_** Daniel asked her and she shook her head sternly.

 ** _"No you look normal and we're discussing this in the very same way we did it then right now, Dr. Jackson."_** she started to say and he shook his head. **_"It's Daniel now, we've been together this long, let's just drop the formalities right now. But again, the virus reared it's ugly head again, but first now it was the alpha male. Alpha male attitude syndrome and he attacked me over his possessiveness."_**

 ** _"Over Sam as the guys dragged him in and now it happens again and because I made it clear that he made a fool of himself. And he barely kills himself and he attacks me again, so if you saw this. And him, as he constantly loses control of himself, who do you have an easier time with."_ **he asked and she nodded. **_"You and of the two of you I got an easier time with you as a patient right now."_**

 ** _"And I get the point too here, but you're right, but it's the added act of the alpha male syndrome."_ **she said sternly and he nodded to her. **_"Under normal circumstances I'd see this as strange, but it's gone past strange. And right to normal around here, then again, if we don't get this under control. And someone is going to get knocked through that window a second time right now."_**

 ** _"Or worse, we have another attack like what happened to you earlier regarding you and Hathor here. But at the rate this is going it's a repeater of the virus running amok in the base and we got to watch these guys. And before someone gets hurt or worse right now at the moment."_** Sam said in response to that and she nodded as they exchanged looks as Carson exchanged looks with Dixon at that remark.

 ** _"Somebody want to get this under control before we have repeated attacks and altercations breaking out. And all over the base right now, because last time it was a virus stimulating all the neural chemicals. And this time it's a drug related outburst, that we got to get under control, but thermal dust. And that acts like ampetamines or some other narcotic."_** Carson said in exasperation at that remark.

 ** _"Possible cause for that reaction, speedball effect, but that's part of the template we need regarding keeping that piece of junk off the planet right now. As such the one of the grouping able to focus and act normal is the scientist here, while the daredevils start getting irrational. If I was anyone I'm Bruce, when played by George Clooney right now."_ **Daniel said and she nodded, bemused.

 ** _"Bruce, as in Batman?"_** Dixon said in response with a smile and he nodded. **_"Yeah, lets just say the acts of the fourth film just hit the table, the duo are like Robin. I'm playing Bruce himself, so who does that leave to play Batgirl and Poison Ivy?"_** he asked and the other soldiers started laughing as Lou answered that. **_"Sam is Batgirl and Hathor is Poison Ivy, we get it."_** he said to him, smiling gently at that.

Just as he finished saying that, Hammond also walked in the door. **_"Dr. Frasier you better do me as well, because like Danny, I was also the double agent."_** he said and the girls nodded as he looked at Daniel and his eyes narrowed. **_"What happened now son, because there's a bruise on your forehead?"_** he asked and Carson said it firmly. ** _"We'll tell you later, but there's a bit of information needed here."_**

 ** _"First prime, Teal'C what does that mean exactly right now?"_** he asked and Teal'C explained that to him. ** _"It is Jaffa for Colonel O'neill's rank, my mentor, Master Bra'tac is the next rank up, as your own rank, General, Doctor Carson. But our ranks follow your branch that fight over water, aside from the last two."_** he said and Carson nodded firmly as he answered him as he looked at him gently.

 ** _"What's the side effect of serving a queen exactly, if these guys came close to killing themselves, before being granted their symbiotes?"_** He asked and Teal'C sighed. **_"The queens are having the jaffa, or men serving them, acting like drones, the queens use seduction, matters of quid pro quo. As their jaffa will do anything to be granted as their first prime, their loyal bodyguard."_**

 _ **"Doctor, Captain, you heard O'neill's remark on me, when under her influence to he was to dispose of me himself. but Daniel has passed you this message, so you as doctors, best use that. And against the men not behaving like Colonels O'neill and Makepeace, Daniel was hurt and he did not do it willingly either."** he_ said and the trio nodded as Janet answered him firmly as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Dispose of you, is that the drug talking or is it he now saw you as an enemy at the moment here. When she's dangerous and as Sam said, though CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turn coat. They never trust them, they watch them like a hawk and yes Daniel was doing just that right now. So they'd gone traitor on us, now, and because they're obsessed with her being an ally, Sam questions this."_**

 ** _"And he starts acting like she's the bad guy now, and simply because she sees what they don't and the offshoot queen was a good queen bee. Who I don't doubt is going to kill Hathor for what she did the Danny at the moment. Although if the boys came in here for bloodtests, I want to know if this has the same effect Etana had on the crew?"_** Hammond asked as he crossed his arms at that.

 ** _"He wasn't kidding either General,_** ** _the remark of my enemy's enemy is my friend doesn't apply here right now. It's like the episode, she wanted to capture the base and turn it into her nest so her contagion, after I broke out of it. I spoke to the joint chiefs, they said to find out what she is and what her plan is. The plan was the same as Etana's, turn the base, the ship, into her nest."_**

 ** _"As it spreads off the ship into NORAD, and directly to the NID as it starts spreading across the globe and gets into the general population. I'm talking The Puppet Master notion, Jack and Makepeace are the said hosts. The ones meant to do just just as they're the first to be branded with her symbol. But Sam_** ** _Cavanaugh_** ** _and Jarvis, they both become hosts and they both turned violent."_**

 ** _"I'm the other side of Cavanaugh, the one that was determined to burn every slug to the ground as we destroyed them all. But Puppet Masters and The Game, as well as Poison Ivy all rolled into one now. If the secretary of the state was here when she arrived, he'd have been the one to get it on the president. And I just headed that off by giving the girls this."_** he said, passing him the note then.

 ** _"To repeat my last remarks off the touched, the effects of that pheromone act like a very contagious disease and the ones that came into contact with it. Are now the ones that are starting fights every 15 minutes, and don't say it Teal'C. As to why, this is neither the time nor place for this conversation."_** he added and Sam hid a chuckle as the trio nodded bemused as Hammond gave a nod to that.

Just as he was answering they heard a struggle break out as they turned and saw Johnson being dragged into the room. **_"Not again."_** Daniel said with a growl and Hammond nodded as Carson shouted it out. ** _"Alright young man calm down now, Jason sedate him, before he hurts himself?"_** Carson snapped and the guards and orderlies nodded as they dragged him to the bed, put him in restraints and sedated him.

 ** _"Daniel just broke this down for me, but we're calling it now, medical security alert level III, because this crap is like a case of speedballing right now. Jack was run through the sarcophagus and dosed with the pheromone, so medical research on the damn thing. That we need, but we also need further information on the queens and before it results in someone in another fight here."_**

 ** _"And to the point it results in someone else getting thrown through the window, so medical security alert condition III, code yellow."_ **Dixon added and he nodded sternly to that. "Medical security alerts are five levels, level blue was medical bio-lab 2 levels, level green was slightly more serious along the lines medical arrests for drug related outbursts in a normal way here, level III is yellow and it covers program areas."

"Mixing human drugs with alien drugs in an alien speedball effect, where we have to quarantine the effect, level IV, Orange is bordering on our own people. And them being compromised for being infected with drugs and worse being turned into drones. Level V, code red is we have a symbiote loose on the base, someone was turned into a drone. Or 3) they got possessed by a human demon." Warner said, explaining it to them gently.

As he read it again as he said it to him. ** _"And this is why we need you right now, you understand this. And can put it in ways that I can understand, when the girls go to science talk now. So puppet masters, the game and Poison Ivy all rolled into one and the key to breaking her hold on us. It was by use of the girls extensive training as the girls were trained to take advantage of a man's weakness."_**

 ** _"Alright so from the base, to NORAD, to NID, and the secretary of the state, who was here 3 months ago, before you brought Langford back into it. Alright keep going what was her intention here if you knew what was coming Danny."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. **_"In the words of Batgirl, she's using femanine wiles to get them to do anything for her, but first is SGC, then NORAD, NID and after that."_**

 ** _"Into the federation now, discovering what she was, I decided to help the girls after they got arrested. And with it now, I gave them the clue needed to stop her, but seduction was the key and use their added training for this. But double agent, I'm working for you and the joint chiefs, AMRIID and the president."_** Daniel told him and he nodded proudly as Janet smiled sternly as she said it gently.

 ** _"Uh huh, yeah and you follow orders in acting like a sperm donor and double agent, you may not be a soldier, but so what, us scientists. We have ways that work better then constant violence, such as use of seduction to get ourselves out of the brig."_ **Janet said and Carson nodded in agreement. ** _"No kidding, Janet, that was a trap, you followed orders and risked a trauma to gather intel."_**

 ** _"You're continuing to test them in psychiatry and the latest test results came back as he's humilited to the point he's attacked you again. Out of jealousy, you withstood her ways and he didn't, you're Bruce and he's Dick Grayson. Alright well, I'm calling out psychiatric evaluations for every soldier, like these two. On the base, until the effects wear off and he's deactivated until further notice."_**

 ** _"George, we'll tell you in your office, but I recommend the base under quarantine for 4 days up to a month. Just to ensure the men acting like the duo are completely clear here, initiate wildfire."_ **he said and Hammond nodded as he left the room at that, and he looked at Daniel. **_"I'm calling the president about this that the duo just committed treason and attempted murder right now."_**

 ** _"Go report to George, and Jared, Louis, Sam you call your fathers, you too, Annie, report to your father and tell him this."_** he said and they nodded as they left the room as he crossed his arms, his eyes stern at that. "I assume you're reporting what you learned from my version of our race, as your memories of you meeting me. They had not come back yet, my friend?" Egeria asked and he nodded to her gently to that remark.

"To answer that I ended up meeting Egeria when she was still a Goa'uld, and I created her ideals and in a way was the one who sired who are what's left of the original batch." he explained and the sextet nodded to the news in amazement. ** _"Though we pretend to Onimpetant, we did not know this, who did you meet first of us in the system lords aside from her, Colonel?"_** Cronus asked and she smiled gently at that remark.

"Faithful lotar, Yu, do recall you the man that was with me when I came to act as mediator at the time during negotiations?" she asked and he nodded as he covered his eyes then as he got it. **_"That was no normal human man that was with you, it was Colonel Jackson, just dressed in the clothes of Ancient Rome now."_** he said with gentle bemusement then and she nodded to him gently at that remark.

As they returned to the rest of it at that. "Get ready the duo, that's John and Makepeace, are discussing this, trying to pin the blame on me. Regarding the cleaning up in their mistakes when they went lapdog for the... And excuse me for this next remark too, my queens, but the bitch Hathor, I was in a conference call. And he reported to the duo we could have a security breach to the joint chiefs now." Daniel said and they all nodded.

 ** _"Well so far everything matches up perfectly to what happened in our reality, keep it going, son, what happened next?"_** Hammond's double said to him and he nodded as he reactivated it at that as thry saw Jack's double shaking in fear at that. Knowing what was coming as his secrets were about to get revealed soon enough. "I see why you are so used to unusual things happening on this base, as of yet."

" But you are correct, you do not get this under control now and someone could get hurt if it throws somene through that window in here right now." Egeria said and he nodded as they watched the quintet walk up to Hammond's office then as he took a seat and the quartet surrounded him. "Well someone is in big trouble for injuring a fellow team mate and for the second time in seven months." Hailey said sighing and Sam nodded firmly.

 ** _"General, General Carson has ordered psyche evaluations for every soldier of Jack and Makepeace's stature."_** Daniel said and Sam finished that. _ **"I think that O'neill needs to be confined right now, he's a threat to himself. And everyone on the base right now, and with him, every soldier just like him right now."**_ she said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he answered her then gently at that.

 _ **"What happened this time if the four of you are covering his back and he looks like he's got a very serious headache now?"**_ he asked and Daniel answered that question. _**"After giving my report to Sam on what I learned the severe jealous in his eyes got worse. When I made my declaration towards Sam, but I know what she is to you Sir, she told me everything."**_ he said and he nodded to him softly.

 ** _"In fact, it doesn't bother me at all, because I could see Jonas was a clear nutcase, she deserves to be with her own kind. And if I have to classify this as anything, she's Jean, I'm Scott and Jack, or Jonas, is Logan. I'm a professor, like she is, and he's a black ops, so in your eyes who's the better match for her now?"_** he asked and the older man smiled gently at the remark as he answered him.

 _ **"Then I can be honest there, but you're who her father and I would have chosen for her anyway, I take it this was a test, after he lost his temper. And the alpha in him kicked in during the outbreak on the base?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to him. _**"Yes Sir it was, and we've been running certain tests on his mental state ever since Dr. Matheson made contact with me, since you got me back now."**_

 _ **"But he's a friend of the family, I don't know who else is, in the Air Force, but they chose me to run the civilian department now. But ever since the first mission, the mental health director of your age group. And Dr. Matheson asked us to run certain tests on psychological testing. Five tests in six to seven months, he's flunked them all."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to him then to that.

 _ **"Thank you for telling me that now, but that's why I've been this hard on him, you on the other hand things changed since last month. Aside from that, I'm giving you an honorary promotion to Captain this month. So if this conversation is heading in the direction I think it is now. So report, what you learn so far, before she broad-sided us, son?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he answered him.

As he looked at the way they were on both sides of him. _ **"General, I did your orders that you wanted, but in the process, she attacked me. But he's holding onto the assumption I did it of my own accord, when he's the one that got turned into a Jaffa, first prime."**_ Daniel said and Hammond nodded, as he said it _ **"What you learn son, I know I was putting you at risk when we asked you to do that today."**_

 _ **"But we still needed as much information into how she traced the gate here, and what the hell is she if she had that type of control over us?"**_ he asked and he explained that to him. _ **"There was a rumor in the jaffa ranks that there were a few goa'uld that could spawn others. And in the same way the xenomorph queens on the movies could, and we just found one, she's a queen Goa'uld."**_

 _ **"They're the origin of the race, but she's like a, to put this gently, all the Greek gods came from one titan. His name was Cronus, and as I said she's the goddess of love, music and medical areas. But she's like every other woman now in the case of female turncoats, and with that. She's decided to, after Ra was killed to run his empire here on earth now, by creating a foothold now."**_

 _ **"Whoever mentioned me by name gave Sam the information via the internet, but to explain this in the way he said it now. All the sex goddess's were really all the same woman: Hathor, the Greeks identified her with Aphrodite, Ishtar of Babylon, Astarte of Syria, Ceres of Rome. Most of the mythology and she's well loved through all of it now, but there was late period in Egypt."**_

 _ **"Around the time our ancestors drove him off the planet, she was sent by Ra to destroy our race, but then he changed his mind. And they became enemies after that, before whoever their offshoot is, drugged her. And then locked her up in that sarcophagus, but according to legend, she had magical powers over men. So if they were soldiers, as, in almost every case, it described these guys, now."**_

 _ **"As drunk with her presence, that drug she used on us, is the control drug, but it took a much stronger dose, because I snapped out of it. And after she revealed that she was one of the origins for their race. But for whatever number the queens there were, the offshoot leader used to be one. But whatever her species name was now, means resistance, though they find out she's back."**_

 _ **"And they're going to be pissed right now, that one of the most hated queens, in their eyes, is back on the loose. But if the scientists that found her, didn't know this then, we have more technology of their's scattered across the globe and we have to find it and fast. But to put this bluntly now, as a queen and it's going on the insect metaphor: but bees, termites, wasps and ants now."**_

 _ **"She and her colleagues are queens, but for every 10,000 normal ones, there's one queen, 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood. And it helps to sense the presence of another host, jaffa or anything made of the mineral. 3) the queens were the ones that had the ability to turn humans into Jaffa, because they had a device that could do it and we got evidence to that now."**_

 _ **"Because Jack got turned into the first now, but their armies were made of human turned Jaffa. If they were queens, because they had the ability to turn them into drones. Before turning them into Jaffa, if they were soldiers, 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning. But for some that resisted like I did, they gave a stronger dose, to the person that resisted."**_

 _ **"And 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race. Which meant they chose a random man and mated with them, but as I helped kill Ra, she chose me and then turned him into a Jaffa."**_ he said and he nodded as he answered him. _**"Great, so that's why the girls had to take charge here now?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he went on.

 _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so, she chose you as the sperm donor, but you resisted, before she hit you with a second dose. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her and she hit you with another one, before Sam walked in. And saw you sitting there in shock Daniel, while the rest of us were acting as her army here now."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ he asked and he nodded. _**"Yes Sir, but whoever gave Sam that information just saved the entire planet. And with me indisposed at the moment, but whatever he said was right. She had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"And speaking of which who was the person that you got that information from exactly?"**_ Daniel asked and she explained that. _**"The name was Raynor, you know him?"**_ she asked and he straightened up at that. _**"Which Raynor there's five running loose out there, so I need to make sure, because my friend did a web-page. And my best friend at college was a Steven Derek Raynor, he did everything."**_

 _ **"But he works in the museum in Chicago, you get his first initial, because I need to make sure now, because by going to him. He just helped you save the planet with me indisposed here right now."**_ he asked and she nodded. _ **"His name is S. Raynor, Dr. S. Raynor, assistant to Dr. David A. Jordan."**_ she said and he sighed in relief at the news as he answered her gently at the news as he explained this to them.

 _ **"My mentor was like my parents and Catherine's father, a well noted Archaeologist. And his area of expertise is the same as my dad's, he's an Egyptologist. As to that, you notice that nearly every goa'uld we ran into is Ancient Egyptian?"**_ he asked and they nodded. _ **"Well it's because there's more Egyptian deities then there were the others, like fifty in the ancient Egyptian."**_

 _ **"The mains ones we dealt with were Ra's family, who was Hathor and their son, Her'ur. But Ra's brother and rival was Apophis, by killing Ra we just pissed off his entire family. Even though Apophis had a different symbol, it doesn't matter, but Apophis was Ra's rival he ruled the night, and as a result. With the fact we killed the sun, we just hit an ever lasting dark period until we get rid of him."**_

 _ **"But their symbol was Horus, which is what Her'ur really is, his real name is Horus, as to that, with the fact her husband and his father is dead. They're exacting revenge on us for this and this foothold was exactly that. As to that, Steven and I are the foremost authorities on the Ancient Egypt and with that, if he knew, he'd love this job as much as I do right now, to see for real."**_

 _ **"The last time they saw me was before Catherine chose me and I opened up the gate."**_ he said and they nodded. _"_ _ **I take it you haven't spoken to them since you returned though you got in touch with Catherine when we found her husband?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah to protect them and I understand why you can't tell your spouses or children anything, I'm doing the same here."**_

 _ **"Leading into my lecture on that, and I was taking a hunch when I said that the pyramids were landing pedestals for their ships. Which I got evidence to that during the first mission two years ago, but I knew that once I said that, it was to get attention off me. Because I saw Charlie and Catherine listening to me from the back of the room that day, before the lecture broke so with it."**_

 _ **"So I can tell you what I was up to, before Catherine contacted me at the time, but the last time they saw me was in California now. S. Raynor is Dr. Steven Raynor, Sam, he's my best friend at the college, with him. As his partner, was my ex girlfriend Dr. Sarah Gardner, and our mentor. His name was Dr. David Adam Jordan, of his ten top students in his class, we were his prize pupils now."**_

 _ **"But while I decided to be a field man, they were working at the museum in Chicago, but they're as influential as I am. But to protect them now, I had to distance myself from them, once you called me. Though now that we had this happen now, it's going to be necessary, but I'm relieved you found that. But it's a relief that if you can't go to me, then you can go to my friends now."**_

 _ **"But you went to my best friends at the college, with me out of commission here right now."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently at that. _**"Well now that I know that we better figure out if we're missing anything. And just so we can keep her locked out, because if we do, we got trouble."**_ she said and he nodded before his eyes widened then as he looked at Hammond then as he said it to him.

 _ **"Oh god, Uncle Darrel said we had built a prototype GDO, while I was gone."**_ he said and Hammond stood up at that as he checked the drawer behind his desk and checked all three and then slammed his hand on the file cabinet. _**"Damn it, it's gone."**_ he said and they all stood up as Daniel said it for the five of them then firmly. ** _"Well the mission has gone to infiltration just to get it back, because I know where it is."_**

 _ **"And this calls for one thing and it's not the spec ops team, I don't have a choice."**_ he said and Warren stood up from the file cabinet. **_"General, the storyline after the movie activated, but he killed Ra, she's pissed her husband is dead. We just entered the first chapter here, but it's time, my double was framed. And for espionage, you know what I am asking, Sir."_** he said and Hammond nodded gently.

 _ **"No, no I see where you're going with that, but forget it, you're not going without us, Daniel."**_ Lou said and he sighed as he answered him. _ **"I'm the only one who speaks the language, you remember what I said, I speak 23 languages. I'm the only who can do it, General consider this my first mission in infiltration now. I've got an idea, but it's a case of cross and double cross now, Sir."**_

 _ **"The NID are going to see this as espionage, and we're traitors, but contact the seven and my godfather. I'm offering an idea that can guarantee assurance that they're about to suffer a psychosis, regarding you giving me their missions. But I resisted the mind control tactics and gained everything we needed. Just to prevent it twice, but now it's a case of cross and double cross so with that."**_

 _ **"Give me 4 hours and then come through, but trust me, we have to do this in one way, it's not going to take spec ops, all guns blazing. But brains over brawns, 3 step plan, remember when we did this to go through when we went to Chulak, before Teal'C killed the priest. So we do it again, but if we don't, they have the way through our iris, what happens if she gives it, to 'him'."**_

 _ **"He could come back and start culling us, we can't take that chance here."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"Alright whatever you're planning do it, but choose the members that should know about this, because I'm not telling the duo this. Not right now, it's between us, and whoever you choose, and the joint chiefs now, but NID is never finding out that you did this on your own right now."**_

 _ **"Son, I know we asked you to do that questioning, but asking you to be a plant for her again, and going alone."**_ he said and Daniel sighed. _**"General, I'm half soldier, I know you think I'm more valuable then Jack is. And it's because I have everything you need, but this mission is based on intellect. And not athletics, like always, to do the right thing we have to make decisions now."**_

 _ **"That we can't always live with now, and this is my first, but if I don't make it back you at least know I completed the mission and we have the prototype back."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"I know I said you were more then valuable, but that remark just made it more clear. Alright we have to make it seem that she's turned you suicidal, but better go to Warner for this, not Frasier."**_

 _ **"She can't be trusted right now at the moment, Warner worked here longer, he's dealt with the first emergency we had, with the goa'uld.'**_ he said and Warren looked out the window. _ **"Too late, we got several more volunteers offering to help out with the plan that Daniel has here, Sir."**_ he said and they nodded as they all looked out the window to see ten female officers, Siler, Warner and Harriman.


	47. Alternate Realities-Hathor: Part III

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But this chapter and the next are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **Chapter 35 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 47:** **Truths And Future Alterations** **Part VI: Reality Variations III**

 ** _"_** Looking at this in a psychological point of view, this was dangerous, but he just suffered a trauma here, facing that trauma. That's worth facing it just to heal, but repeated injuries and us putting together a plan to prove these guys were losing their minds. And out of jealousy right now, but you resisted where they didn't as he got too close. And gets turned into a Jaffa and then took his anger and humiliation out on you right now."

"Before leaving on the mission, it's reporting it to us and Janet was being tested on this before she passed the test now." Carson said again and she nodded. "No kidding, I know you waited till now to tell me after the mission ended, because neither of us. Neither of us, would have allowed you to leave, after you suffered trauma. Bill's had been here longer and this was something he'd understand now, because he's the original CMO."

"Sending you back out would be a bad idea, especially with a concussion, but the sake of the entire planet was at stake, but then you return. And with several whip marks across your back, your body took enough abuse from this situation. I don't give a damn what the sextet said, what you did displayed high moral fiber, you were strong mentally. And emotionally and you faced the trauma, that was healthy, you had to test me now."

"We've been together for seven months, it was time to put things to the test, in whether or not I knew you enough to know that this was fake or real. And I passed the test, for you, I'm one of a trio you love like sisters." Janet said and he nodded. _**"Here's your first training session son, but never mind real injuries just use whatever scars. That you had to test them with as they prove which side they belong too now."**_

 ** _"But I need to call up the 10 and the president and we arrange this, but I want you back in here 90 minutes. So set up the trap, and test Frasier while you're at it, if she's with us or not."_** Hammond said to him gently. ** _"Then I'm testing her and him right now, on her fore-sight of telling the difference between it being faked. Faked or real right now, this is now a test of trust and friendship right now."_**

 _ **"If she immediately calls McKenzie than she's unfit to serve on this base, but Warner is who I choose as my new doctor. And if that does happen, he's a major and been here longer, aside from right now. And I'm the next rank down, but I'm working undercover here, so trust me I can get it done. It's been seven months since the base activated the acts of trust and frienship are the key."**_

 _ **"I'll make it back Sir, I promise, but right now this is a test of telling the difference between what is real and fake now. So if she takes it without questioning it, she doesn't have what it takes to work here. And as for him, he needs 10 months to a 2 years in mental health, if he starts running us ragged. When if I continue bringing in more results then they do, him and his friends."**_

 _ **"Though for the entire joint chiefs and I'm working for them now, it's enough we need to have him committed to mental health. If he throws me up in his place, and puts her at risk of a rapist, because he can't take the memories right now at the moment. But if we start training kids younger this us, this is part of the training now at the moment here now starting now here."**_

 _ **"But telling the difference between what's real or not, if you're a medical officer. And if she's more interested in talking then paying attention to cross examination here"**_ he said and he nodded. _ **"You're right, seven months it's time to put the acts of trust and friendship to the test on the base. And you gained mine immediately, but the right of passage wasn't Tuplo, it's Hathor right now."**_

 _ **"Do it, but use a bag of blood for this, I'm not having a real scar across your arm, so we can do stage acting in this son, just make it look real, kiddo."**_ he said and they nodded. **_"That's not needed, there already is one, but rule 1) if there's plenty of old scars, use the ones in the places needed for the subterfuge now."_** he said and showed him his wrist and they saw a faint scar there and Hammond nodded.

 ** _"That looks 28 to 29 years old."_** Hammond said and Daniel nodded. **_"It is Sir, he gained it after falling through thin ice, long story."_** Warren said and he nodded. "Well this explains why you wanted to be the one to go in to get him out on Taldor. He's your best friend and adopted brother, your parents are the best of friends." Hammond said and they both nodded as Hammond gave the order then gently at that remark.

 ** _"Do it, bag of blood, and the sacrificial knife you were studying, so stage acting here for these guys. Especially if they're about to lose it out of jealousy that I gave their missions to you."_** he said and they left the room. As they returned to the infirmary and Daniel showed her his wrist. **_"Where'd you get this scar from?"_** Sam asked and the duo sighed as Jared answered that as he and Anna looked at each other.

 ** _"Accidental injury with the skates when we were cubs actually, not realizing he still had them on after falling through thin ice. He tried to curl into a ball to keep warm, wrapped his arms around his lower legs and one of the blades sliced his arm. And barely missed the artery, but we were barely 4 years old at the time, but a couple days later he got hit with pneumonia, and to put it bluntly."_**

 ** _"It scared our parents and our father's coach and his friends out of their wits, our legal guardians in Saint Louis. In truth aside from our parents, it was the trio who did the Manneheim case, the doctor that Bowdern called in and Archbishop Hume. Before you ask, my full name is Jared Carl Dillon Warren, Daniel Nicholas Jackson, Jared Dillon Warren."_** He said and she nodded in shock.

 _ **"And good to have you back brother, next question is where was our third exactly."**_ Daniel said smiling in delight at him and he smiled back at him. **_"Well_** **w** ** _here's our green ranger when you need them right now, we got 5, we just need our 6th."_** Anna asked and Sam started laughing at that. "Answer we got them 5 years later before we reset the clock and he joins the gang in 1977 at the moment."

"And to answer your other question, she was standing directly in front of us all that time now, we just never realized it now, but you and me bro. But we got three, we just need Bill and Kev added to the team until we add John, Beth, Teyla and Rod next." Warren said smiling and they put their hands out and clapped them in a stack. And then pumped once smiling gently at each other and they all looked at each other gently at that remark.

"That was part was of the conversation, cubs?" Hammond asked smiling with a bemused smile on his face and the sextet nodded to him. "Yeah it was Uncle George, we just dropped the bomb in truths and since he hadn't seen my father yet. Although he made contact with him and Uncle Darrel, I dropped the bomb and told her the truth. Of that injury, as well as the added truth, we're connected to the Jesuit order in Saint Louis."

"Our father's coach was the priest that did the case and my real name, but Jared Carl, Dillon, Warren." he said and Hammond smiled and nodded gently to that remark. "Daniel add the manila folder of the blueprints to the base to the image. We're making it clear that we just set up her, and the NID and their moles for failure here, regarding you." Addison ordered and he nodded to the order gently and added that image then gently.

As he looked at Warner who nodded as Hammond walked into the room then. **_"Danny, do this in a way I would do it if I was there to train you myself right now. Because we have one chance to get it right, but it's being smart about it."_** Hammond said and he nodded as he looked at him gently at that. "That actually felt really good now, just dropping the formality and you using my childhood nickname.

"And with it, Uncle George, you guys trusting me to do this without need for violence. I had Bra'tac with me, his training me started with this." he said and Hammond nodded to him at that. _**"General just consider this as you're training me as a civilian version to the joint chiefs right now. So with that it's thinking like a officer of the joint chief, but the act is intellect over athletics."**_ he said and Hammond nodded gently.

As they fast forwarded it to him in his office with a knife and a bag of blood, as he grabbed the knife he collected in the artifacts he was working on and cut the bag open. _**"Stage acting with an old scar left over best needed now in this, well time for a test in the case of their acts keeping their minds closed. And their emotions being worn on their shoulders, I'm not the one that hurt a team mate."**_

 _ **"And on two occasions, because I can control my anger or jealousy, but you, Jack, need serious help. because you're taking your anger out on others, you break a window, out of anger. There's no getting around the facts you need help right now, and if this works. It's a test as we see that your envy, anger and jealousy knows no bounds."**_ they heard as he gripped the knife firmly at that.

And dipped the ceremonial knife into it, and gently touched to blade to his wrist, as he spread the line across his wrist, before Jack walked into the room. "Yeah okay, move it to when you were acting as though she called you to her, and when you and the quintet were doing this. Because I want to see the response between you three, and especially between you and my daughter." Jacob said and he nodded as they landed on that.

 ** _"Daniel!"_** Hammond called out from the control room and he ran up to join him as he passed him a folder. ** _"The trap is set, Addison ordered you give her these, we need to make it look like we're doing espionage and were helping her. But in reality, we just set her up for her downfall now."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Sergeant activate the gate, but turn off the alarm."_** he said and Walter nodded to him gently.

 _ **"Guys give me two hours, I'm making contact with Bra'tac, he's on Chulak, but I need his help to complete this, but two hours and at most four. Then come through, I've got to make it seem as though I belong to her, but you know me honey."**_ he said to Sam and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he looked down at that as he hid a smile as Sam did the same at that as he said it.

 _ **"Love you, honey, I'll come back for you, I promise, I belong to you, baby, always."**_ he said softly and she smiled as she hugged him then, as he kissed her cheek and she smiled as he let her go. As Teal'C and Hammond hid a smile at the way he was with her as he got into his robes for the mission to Chulak. As he nodded to the guards that were acting as jaffa priests, as they got ready to go and to them, he nodded.

 ** _"Don't turn the alarm on yet and lock the doors down under the duo's floors, and Frasier's. Until she decides to double it into why she didn't find blood on that wrist, but reactivate in 40 minutes. And give me two hours and I'll send Bra'tac to send you a message and we did it."_** he said and Walter nodded to the orders. " ** _Dial it up Sergeant."_** Daniel said and he nodded as he shut off the intercom.

As it activated then and Daniel signaled to the sextet of guards with him and they walked through and they set the clock for 40 minutes as the clock ended. **_"Alright activate the alarm now, Sergeant!"_** Hammond said and he slammed his hand on the emergency alarm at that. They saw five guards come running into the control room and Hammond and Sam both nodded with firm looks as it jumped forward one hour at that news.

"Looking at the irritated look on his face, I think he thought you really had turned traitor, after, but just goes tomshow you here. Never judge a book by it's cover, as only a skilled brainiac can pull these stunts without it getting out of hand. But this just demonstrates even more that he is an adult version to my son here." Crusher said and the seven nodded in agreement as they watched as Hammond explained things to Jack then.

Seeing the annoyed look on Jack's face, Jacob nodded firmly to that, as Sam, Hammond and Teal'C exchanged knowing looks at that. As Sam gave a few gestures to Hammond and he nodded as she and Teal'C left the room and then fifteen minutes later. They were dressed in uniform as Jack and Makepeace got ready to leave. And Janet came running in then as it zoomed in on her face as Janet saw the look of realization on her face.

"I take it you just figured it out that was stage acting, after they brought him to the infirmary, there was no laceration just a clean scar?" Egeria asked and she nodded to her. "Yeah I did, but they immediately reported to Mckenzie on this and reported he was a traitor, I knew he faked it. But I was coming to report to the general that they'd been arrested and deactivated for treason and espionage at the moment in the program."

"But this is right up there with what Wes dealt with at the time, and to the point, that now that the secondary psychiatrist, one from Hammond's age group was here. There was no getting out of what's coming here as they flunked our test and I passed mine. They failed the loyalty test and proved they were dangerous." she said and the quintet nodded as she snapped an order to the duo as the trio, Teal'C, Lou and Warren started.

 ** _"Hold it you two, Colonel, you're deactivated until further notice right now by medical and psychiatric orders pending evaluation for attacking a team mate. And for espionage of helping the enemy, joint chiefs and AMRIID's orders."_** Janet said sharply and they looked at her in shock. **_"Espionage, I didn't do anything to warrant that charge!"_ **he snapped at her in shock and Sam crossed her arms.

 ** _"General I explained that your case was the same as Picard's, regarding Wes on the tv show, regarding Daniel. We're still being affected by Nem's screwing around with us last month right now, so to you the fact that she got to you this easily. Can be forgiven, but you followed unspoken orders by them, regarding her, we needed information here as we saw what kind of powers she has."_**

 ** _"But the duo got the brunt of it, but you're a seasoned general, thirty years in the military as you said. That gives you instincts they don't have, but instead of being turned into another stooge for her. You instead turned that around decided to help us girls deal with it, but you're free to go, regarding this."_** she said and Hammond nodded in relief to that as he answered her, looking into her eyes.

 ** _"So to them, I can be forgiven here, but the fact they locked you up, because Daniel. And I, got to the root cause of what the hell she was and followed direct orders here. I maybe have been compromised, but I was still following direct orders in their eyes. And to them we're free to go, but these two can't, because they're actively assisting her, and he attacked Danny, again, right now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Darrel gave specific orders and he's on thin ice already after bringing back the virus and then again after breaking the window on the drivers side of my car. Leaving too soon and now this, to Darrel and Jake, Colonel O'neill is the traitor?"_** he said and she nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, that's their direct opinion, to them Jack was now her chosen, meant to destroy the base by being her first ever Jaffa."_**

 ** _"He actually walked right in there and was waiting to be presented with his symbiote, but he was her first new Jaffa. He then attacks Daniel, because Daniel threw it in his face that if he'd just use his head over his muscles and hormones. Then he wouldn't keep getting into these predicaments, the military FBI have placed him under arrest for espionage, right now, and to answer you, Colonel."_**

 ** _"Didn't you, I did say that when CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat, they never trust them, they watch them like a hawk. Daniel followed orders, and by keeping an eye on her, learning what she was, and by pretending to act as a sperm donor. But he was raped by her, you then arrested us for attempting to neutralize her, so what do you call that?"_ **she asked sternly to him and they froze.

 ** _"You want evidence right now to the contrary?"_** Janet said with a stern growl and they nodded as Jack felt his heart pounding at that as they watched Hathor try to seduce Daniel. And his grabbing her arm, before she hit him a second time, as they saw the struggle in the bedroom. **_"Oh god, no wonder he said that, he resisted as hard as he could, against her mind control."_** Hammond said, sitting in the chair next to her.

 ** _"Yeah and this was Jack at the moment."_** she said, pulling a second image up of her, Anna, Janet and the other female officers as well as Teal'C attempting to arrest her. **_"And before you say it, you set yourself up to get knocked out by me Sir. As to why its that it was you, and dad, who taught me distraction and division, when I was a cadet myself at the time."_** she said and he smiled proudly at that as Jacob hid a smile.

 ** _"Your father is a general, Captain Carter?"_** Teal'C repeated and she nodded. **_"Yeah a general and General Hammond's best friend, the general, he's my godfather."_** she said and they nodded in shock. "We were born and raised military brats growing up, then again that's why she went to our fathers and General Carter to report in. She knew the channels as I made the same call to my father." Warren said and she nodded to him.

Watching her getting ready to arrest Hathor, they saw her in the jaccuzzi. ** _"She just did it, and was preparing to spawn, I think it was close to 5 hours. When in a incubation period before a queen can spawn here now. But I was getting ready to arrest her, when she gave out the order."_** she said as Hathor looked up and gave the order. ** _"Sergeant activate the audio."_** Hammond said and he tapped several keys.

 ** _"Ring tel nok."_** she said and they saw themselves appear at that. **_"No, no that can't be, how could he resist her and we can't?!"_** Makepeace shouted in shock as they saw him and O'neill on both sides of Hammond as she touched Jack's back in a caress and Jack swallowed hard. ** _"Stand down Captain Carter, unless you plan to kill us."_** Hammond said to her, and she nodded as she heard a new tone in his voice at that.

"Once I was out of range the dose wore off as I got Daniel alone and told him to get as much information on her as possible, Sam. But that's what my tone really meant to you, make the connection, the duo have committed treason now. While every other officer is as drugged as I was, but the duo are like Jean Luc and Will on the show." he said and she nodded as they kept it going at that as they heard a cold smile in Jack's tone to her.

 ** _"Is this anyway to treat a guest, Captain?"_** he asked her and Jack swallowed hard at that and Beckett nodded. **_"You want to explain that attitude, Colonel?"_** Cronus asked crossing his arms and they swallowed hard. ** _"I see what is coming here, but you kill him and you kill yourselves, you need a Jaffa. In order to teach you to co-exist with your symbiote."_** Egeria said in shocked disgust as she waited for it.

 ** _"Take them to the brig."_** Hathor said and Makepeace heard his voice say it. **_"Yes my queen."_** he said and Jack turned to her. **_"The serpent's Jaffa traitor was joining with us my queen, what do you wish to do."_** he asked and she smiled coldly. **_"Removal of his prim'ta."_** she said and he nodded to her then. As Hammond's eyes flickered in shock as that did it and the duo paled and he nodded to the orders.

" ** _That doesn't mean anything, we could be acting like Daniel for all you know?!"_** Jack shouted in desperation with his past self at that. "Sam's remark gave me an idea, before that was slipped under the door and it hit me like a train wreck. It's hormone driven and she's turned up the libido now General, so we decided to use that." she said and they nodded to her. **_"Indeed, very wise idea."_** Cronus said and she smiled gently.

"Yeah, and you girls are my entire world, I'd do anything and be anything for you, but I'd never cross the line like that, ever." Daniel said, giving her a one armed hug and she burrowed into his arms at that. "Just get ready for things when I graduate from medical school, as I join the base line medical program. And your godfather is the one training me after that." she said and he smiled as she rubbed his back at that remark gently then.

"Back that up in the conversation, after you guys ended up in the brig?" Hammond said and she nodded as Janet touched him on the back. "Sam read out the letter in the image afterwards so we add this to it now, before I drop the bomb. That Daniel went to get the prototype back and the guys and I gave their mission to Daniel now, baby." Hammond added and she nodded as she touched Daniel and Daniel altered the image at that.

"You do realize I was listening to the conversation through the door, because I was waiting for you to realize that before I pass that letter through the door, guys." he asked and the trio started laughing. "One more reason not to get involved in girl talk when we're that annoyed we're fighting our own people right now. But I was serious that this wasn't the army, but the Air Force and in the Air force they had women for decades."

"The Marines and Navy had women, but we were just created back in the 40's and by then it was equal rights and emanicipation by that point. But this time it took the smartest officers on the base to crack the code and even then we needed a bit of help. And from your department as you gave me the clue I neeed to crack it now, Daniel." Janet said and he nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that remark gently then.

 ** _"It must be a powerful drug that Hathor is using, Colonel O'neill is special ops trained to fight mind control techniques."_** Sam said and Janet nodded as the group was stabding or sitting around the room. **_"Well not Goa'uld techniques apparently."_** she said and Sam nodded. **_"Well mama said there would be days like this."_** she said and and Anna looked between them as Janet answered her bemused at that.

 ** _"Really my ex husband said that, 'you outa of your mind, honeybuns, there's a reason they call it this man's army.'."_** She said and the duo chuckled. ** _"This man's army, your husband actually said that?"_** Sam said and she nodded. ** _"Yeah and of course I had to explain to him that this wasn't the army. It was the Air Force and they had women for decades."_** She said in response to that and they nodded.

 _"_ ** _You remember Batgirl's remark on Batman and Robin, we've seen this before, and Batgirl beat the crap out of Poison Ivy?"_ **Anna said to her and they both nodded. ** _"Basis of truth, I think that's where Poison Ivy got the idea from or vice versa at the moment, what are you thinking, if we can exploit that now. And it's because of Hathor and if that's the case, then that helps now, Annie."_**

 ** _"Girls does this feel familiar to you, we saw this on Star Trek and Batman and Robin, she targets men, like Poison Ivy did. And with it she chose two and their consistently fighting over her, so if Batman was a scientist and he..., that's it. Daniel snapped out of it the second he realized what she was, he tries to stop her, and she drugged him and then..."_** Janet started to say and at that it hit her.

As something slid under the door then as Anna grabbed it and picked it up as she said it smiling then. **_"It's from Daniel, girls listen to this, with the fact you just figured it out, I think he was waiting for you too, before he gave us this. '_** ** _Girls, I'm innocent, I was instructed, by your father's, Sam, Annie. To act as her pharaoh, but Jack has just been turned into her first prime now, Teal'c's rank.'."_**

 ** _"He's in the early stages, but Jack is first prime, Makepeace is commander and they're the first to gain their emblems. Girls, the added side effect for being turned into the pharoah, her consort, is said consort is the sperm donor. Whether they want to be or not and I snapped out of it the second I realized what she was, for every 10,000 larva and adults, there's a single queen."_**

 ** _"We just found one now, but the drug she's using is like the amphetamine injections from the game on the show, and I was faking it. Jack however is obsessed with the fact that pretending to be on our side, that she's our ally. But I discovered certain evidence to the contrary it seems her mortal enemy. Is the queen and founding member of the goa'uld off shoot, they locked her up."_**

 ** _"Their leader is another queen, a good queen bee, but she's been MIA, since Ra left earth, but she's the only one of 3/4's of a dozen that is the only good one. The others are true goa'uld and they're just like Hathor, in the queen bee syndrome, all of these bees have the ability to spawn more. But that's where it gets more serious, if their consort doesn't offer willingly, then it's date rape."_**

 ** _"Janet, date rape, but guys, listen to me, you walked in just after it happened, that's why I was catatonic. Janet, never mind normal military ways, its hormonal driven, you're beautiful girls, remember Etana. Well it's happening again and she's a seductress, use that against her Ladies, we're scientists. So if normal tactics don't work, go to others, you're a doctor, you found the key."_**

 ** _"She's a woman, and she's as dangerous as Etana or Poison Ivy, but sex goddess, you have one thing that can do it, in your training ladies, what is it?"_** she read out and they nodded to the news. **_'One thing that can do it, our training, we got different training then the men, if we got captured. As we were trained to take advantage of a man's weakness.'_ **They heard then and Sam sighed at that.

 ** _"You know, maybe it's just me, but I can't figure out how to feel llike one of the guys with these guys. You know what I mean, I always feel like I'm the girl."_** she said and Daniel smiled as he saw the realization hit Janet at that. **_"That's it."_** she said and Sam looked at her. **_"What?"_** she asked and she explained it to her. **_"You just gave me an idea in how to get us out of here, listen if Hathor's control drug."_**

 ** _"Is hormonal driven like I suspect, it means that she's making the men libidinous."_ **she said and Sam chuckled nervously at that. **_"Alright, why do I get the feeling I don't like where this is going."_** she asked and Anna ran her hand through her hair. ** _"She's a sex goddess and she's seduced the guys into doing anything for her and we just had another case, she want's to play this game now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Then turn about is fair play right now, go to your back up training, but he was waiting for us to figure this out. So we have to take it from here, but keep that letter in your pocket, in case the black ops and marines. The ones like the duo flip out afterwards, and Jan, contact Carson, he's of the General's age group. He's not listening to O'neill and his excuses when we tell him this."_**

 ** _"I can't remember, but his name sounds familiar and Dad is a 3 star working at AMRIID right now, but he's got a lock into the program. Once freed the guys are going right to Bill, you and General Carson for a medical and psychiatric evaluation. But the ones like O'neill and Makepeace are going to try and turn this around claiming innocence, when the evidence is right there on the cams."_**

 ** _"But O'neill is in enough trouble here, for breaking quarantine and infecting the base, attacking Daniel. He keeps touching things he shouldn't be, he's possibly just committed manslaughter on Cimmeria. Kynthia and the nanites, Ry'ac, Nem, the car and now this, he loses his temper. And attacks someone else out of anger and humiliation, he's done."_ **she said and the group nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Wait a second here, if the consort doesn't offer willingly then they go to date rape, why would he say that exactly. If he was speaking directly to you now Janet?"_ **Jonie Carson asked and Sam closed her eyes as the image of the bedroom appeared at that. The bedsheets thrown all over the room, the lamp knocked over and she focused on the smears of red all over the sheets and her eyes shot open at that.

 _ **"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute, 'Guys, you walked in just after it happened that's why I was catatonic.'?"** _Sam repeated and they all stood up at that remark. _**"Oh dear god no, it can't be damn it!"**_ Anna snapped and they nodded. _**"But if Daniel was in shock when we went to check on him and he possibly blacked out to block out the memory..."**_ Janet said and their eyes narrowed in anger at that.

 ** _"She's raped him, date rape, that drug is like GHB, Janet."_ **Maggie snapped and they all nodded as it hit all of them at once. **_"Damn it, she's date raped him, just to get the sperm, alright now it's war right now, you bitch!"_ **Claire Rivers snapped at that news and she nodded as Rivers said it to the joint chiefs and Carson. "That did it for us as we were all ready to kill her just like the Tok'ra wanted to at the time."

"Us girls we all saw the same thing in him, kind, caring, if Danny's what he was like as a child, it's clear to us, the little boy in him. It made our maternal sides take hold so fast, we were going to kill her ourselves for doing that to him." she said and the next remark came off the image. **_"Oh really Sir, well how do you explain his saying this to us in that letter right now, because Daniel ordered the guards, guarding our cell."_**

 ** _"To let him pass, and he gave me this letter to tell us what is going on, but listen to this. But General, Teal'C you too, but this includes a medical reminder in hormones."_** she said and pulled it out as she read it aloud to them. **_'_** ** _Girls, I'm innocent, I was instructed, by your father's, Sam, Annie. To act as her pharaoh, but Jack has just been turned into her first prime now, Teal'c's rank.'."_**

 ** _"He's in the early stages, but Jack is first prime, Makepeace is commander and they're the first to gain their emblems. Girls, the added side effect for being turned into the pharoah, her consort, is said consort is the sperm donor. Whether they want to be or not and I snapped out of it the second I realized what she was, for every 10,000 larva and adults, there's a single queen."_**

 ** _"We just found one now, but the drug she's using is like the amphetamine injections from the game on the show, and I was faking it. Jack however is obsessed with the fact that pretending to be on our side, she's our ally. But I discovered certain evidence to the contrary it seems her mortal enemy. Is the queen and founding member of the goa'uld off shoot, they locked her up."_**

 ** _"Their leader is another queen, a good queen bee, but she's been MIA, since Ra left earth, but she's the only one of 3/4's of a dozen that is the only good one. The others are true goa'uld and they're just like Hathor, in the queen bee syndrome, all of these bees have the ability to spawn more. But that's where it gets more serious, if their consort doesn't offer willingly, then it's date rape."_**

 ** _"Janet, date rape, but guys, listen to me, you walked in just after it happened, that's why I was catatonic. Janet, never mind normal military ways, its hormonal driven, you're beautiful girls, remember Etana. Well it's happening again and she's a seductress, use that against her Ladies, we're scientists. So if normal tactics don't work, go to others, you're a doctor, you found the key."_**

 ** _"She's a woman, and she's as dangerous as Etana or Poison Ivy, but sex goddess, you have one thing that can do it, in your training ladies, what is it?"_** she read out and rewound the image to the bedroom and the damage done in there and Hammond nodded as he got it. **_"Date rape, it may not be spiking your drinks or alcohol with drugs, but it's just as bad right now."_** Walter said for the four of them.

 ** _"Indeed, he was over powered and though putting up a fight she still did it now to him. But this just gives me even more of reason to make sure she's destroyed."_** Teal'C said and Hammond nodded as read it out. ** _"To use the boys hormones against them, followed by distraction and division. Nice thinking and good work, Captain, doctor, alright keep it going, so head to her quarters now."_**

 ** _"I need proof now, to have them arrested for espionage, if all the cameras were working right now."_** he said and Carson nodded in agreement to that. _**"Yes please do, because I'm taking these tapes to the joint chiefs and we drop the act. In regarding your father, the joint chiefs are throwing them both to me. And for psychological evaluation, because seven tests in anger management."**_

 ** _"And he flunks them all right now, the results are nothing Mckenzie says changes my mind, George's or your father's honey. As such attacking a team mate twice in 6 months qualifies, as does breaking a window out of grief. And the scars on his wrist are something I'm not letting go either. As Hamilton reported that to me, so all in all he's being relieved of duty until further notice."_**

 ** _"But that's it for me right now."_ **he said and Jack looked at him at that. **_"Wait, my arm how do you know about that exactly Doctor. Because the psychiatrist on the base was Mckenzie and he never looked at my arm?"_** he asked and Carson crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"Yes I know, he never ran a psyche evaluation on you, Danny told me this already as did Bill Warner, Colonel."_**

 ** _"But why do you suppose I chose now to arrive, hmm, one broken window, you attack a team mate twice, same team mate. From there you broke medical containment protocols when the duo thought it was best to stay put. You also possibly committed a slaughter on Cimmeria, if another goa'uld shows up there. You barely kill yourself by having unprotected sexual intercourse."_**

 ** _"With a woman infected with an alien STD, you lose your temper repeatedly to the point that our new allies don't want anything to do with us, yet. Teal'C told Daniel first, regarding Ry'ac, because he knew you couldn't trust him now. That was a test, repeated migraine headaches, just to face a fact. Now that he was still alive, but Daniel caught sight of that scar on your arm and came to me."_**

 ** _"But I know why you never wear short sleeves, why you been like this ever since Iraq and most importantly. That you were close to suicide on two occasions, before you were released from the hospital at the time. You been in prison before, but said prison was in Iraq, I know you. Why you were close to suicide the second time after Charlie shot himself, so with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"West reactivated you without a psyche evaluation and Mckenzie cleared you, but I didn't, and even the officers that were sent to bring you in. Knew you were close to suicide, you holding your gun, in your son's bedroom. And before shoving it under the pillow, before they walked in. They didn't have to see it, they knew, as did I, but now George deserves to know if Frank is brought in."_**

 ** _"Airmen hold him, George I want you to see this."_** he said and 4 guards caught Jack from behind and restrained him. ** _"Wait a second that's not necessary right now, let him go airman, that's an order."_** Makepeace said, stepping forward and at that 6 more stepped in front of Makepeace and surrounded him. With their weapons all aimed at him and he froze up as Carson undid the cuffs to his fatigues and showed him his arm.

Getting a better look, they saw the scar spanning from his wrist all the way up to his elbow and saw the needle track marks. ** _"Heroin track marks, they gave him daily doses of heroin to betray what he knew, just to end the pain for another dose. And when that didn't work, they went to our worst nightmare, I saw the name of an Iraqi general, is he the one who..?"_** Hammond started to say and he nodded.

 ** _"Yeah he is, but he'd fallen in love with him and from there it got even worse, but he was trapped out there for four months. After they brought him back to the medical hospital, his life signs were dangerous. He tried to do this himself by draining the toxins, but I knew, like Hamilton knew. He needed to be in rehab for the 7 month recovery."_** Carson said and Hammond crossed his arms firmly.

 _ **"I called for a psyche evaluation, before he started for real again and that was just after Apophis attacked the base and the SGC was created. I take it someone in NID overturned that decision, so you came in and decided to run it, though they denied it now. So Jake, if Daniel knows you, then it's because you're the only one I trust, regarding him, let alone my god daughter and their friends."**_

 ** _"You're joint chiefs and connected to Darrel, Peter and Dillon, and that's not if you knew Claire and Mel?"_ **he asked and Carson nodded. **_"I did, as did the duo and Jerry, Danny was the one we could trust to not turn a blind eye. And against his clear instability right now, as he's a civilian, he's the only one. Who can't get court martialed for turning him into you."_** he said and Hammond nodded firmly.

 ** _"Friend of the family, all 3 of them, General?"_** Janet asked and he nodded to her. **_"I am, in fact the starting line up of the varsity basketball team at SLU. It was me, Mel, Darrel and Dillon, like the boys, I've been looking for him. And ever since he ended up in Ben Franklin's elementary school in Buffalo. In truth George, he's my nephew, like the duo are, though in their case, they're adopted family."_**

 ** _"It was after you brought him home that he contacted us and we gave him specific orders since the mission to Abydos at the time. But that scar on his arm is the direct reason why, while you arrested him for breaking orders. That the NID gave him, you did what I asked though, because. And though he supposedly recovered after Charlie, it's not over yet in evaluations in my eyes."_**

 ** _"Because Segei, Iraq and Frank Cromwell are not over, and no matter how many years go by. That's why I arrested him, so 2 explosions of temper and attacking a team mate, breaking a window, disregard for medical protocols. Possible manslaughter on Cimmeria, the list of transgressions. It goes on and on, and today's espisode is it for us, our age group."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to him.

 ** _"By that you mean us: you, me, the seven, that's including Hank, but him, Jerry, Darrel, Dillon and Jake, well I don't blame you for that remark right now. But though his personality is something I tolerated here, it's regarding breaking orders repeatedly. That I don't tolerate and he did just that, but Daniel followed my direct orders and did his job, but Lieutenant, ignore Colonel Makepeace."_**

 ** _"Belay that order, this is something Dr. Frasier and I needed to see right now and it explains a lot in why he was always dressed in long sleeves right now. He didn't want us to see this, because I would call a psychiatrist my age here, if I did. Though evidently I didn't have to, if you know a ton on his psychological reports, but that's my next question."_** Hammond said and she nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Mine too, you told me the trio know you and Daniel was thrilled to see you again as was Major Warren and Annie. But in regarding your asking Daniel to run your psychological testing on him. If the missions from today and forward result in a psychosis now, regarding him. How and why did he do this exactly right now, if I'd seen this immediately I'd call you to run a psyche eval on him."_**

 ** _"How far back if you know about this and why exactly?"_ **Janet asked as she crossed her arms at that and Makepeace swallowed hard at the fact they were being treated like turncoats now. _**"The how was by use of a scalpel, an attendant left out in the open, he was in recovery from the detox. And wanting to speed it up and the why is to drain the heroin from his system as a result right now."**_

 _ **"He spent four months Iraqi prison, but he was shot, arrested, and some sick general saw him from the waist up and..."** h_e said and Hammond nodded. ** _"And they figured if getting him addicted to drugs didn't do it. Well then going to our worst living nightmare would, I get it Jake, alright tell me, and him. Just how you know this and why, if you knew this was where the scar was right now."_**

 ** _"And it was clear to Danny as well, because I saw the look of love in Danny's eyes when he looks at you, who are you to the boys and Dr. Thompson?"_ **he asked and he smiled. **_"I'm a friend of their parents and their father's team mate at SLU, varsity basketball team when we were kids._ _As for the other,_** **_I'm from further back in your past then the stargate program, approximately 6.5 years."_**

 ** _"6.5 in the past, young man, you remember that date, the day you sliced up your arm and after your team leader said that, a psychiatrist walked in. And told you, after you said you didn't want to tell us why you did it. That you don't have a choice in the matter."_** he said and Jack swallowed. **_"That was Desert Storm and I was just released from custody by Segei."_ **he said to him and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"It's been a long time Jonathan, you remember me, attempted suicide, your right arm, 30 stitches. Jason Redford, Dr. Eric Hamilton, Nurse Patty Connors and Lieutenant Tom Hancock, Alpha Unit 10. General Segei and the heroin, after Redford said you're removed from the team, I walked in. And you said you didn't want to talk about it or Frank, before I said that you don't have a choice."_**

 ** _"In the matter now, I was coming to check the damage on your arm, before I asked Jason how much you lost. And then said you barely missd the artery in that attempt to do it yourself. He tells me you lost 3/4's of your blood supply, and then tells me that if you can't accept Frank's choice in it. That it_** ** _was for the best of your team, the rest of your team, you were screwed up for life now."_**

 ** _"Duty to the truth and you were off the team until you got your head on straight. You remember that, take the years off me now, Colonel Jacob Carson, add the 6.5 years to me. You were a major at the time this happened, your son was six years old and I told your wife, you were staying in the hospital. And for 7 months to a year, before I released you, but you were a major."_**

 ** _"I was a colonel and this was close to seven years ago, so add that seven years and a new rank to me now. And as I'm now promoted to a 2 star here in the last 8 months now. But I'm still that same psychiatrist from that day in the rehab ward, when at the army hospital Jonathan, it's me, Johnathan?"_** he said and Jack paled at that news as he looked at him and then his eyes widened at that as he said it.

 ** _"No, you're working here now Carson?!"_** he said in shock and Carson crossed his arms as he said it to him and Hammond nodded. "Lovely timing to drag up that remark, if that's not enough to scare the hell out of him nothing is right now. But I'm glad you chose the second I left to tell him the truth right now. That I told this to you, because Mckenzie was going to look the other way, regarding this at the moment, Uncle Jake."

"But I'm stronger then he is, because I'm a scientist, you remember Bruce's reaction, because this is me when in dry sarcasm." Daniel said as he activated the conversation after it ended up in the ice cream machinery department. ** _"There is something an anatomically correct about a rubber suit that puts fire in a girls lips."_** they heard from Thurman and then heard Batman's response to that remark, his tone bemused.

 ** _'Why are all the georgeous ones, homicidal maniacs here, is it me?'_** they heard and she shook her head. "Yeah and that definitely is you when dealing with women like this, but when getting this sarcastic and I saw that movie. That just worked itself into the show really well and it helps to back track to movies to explain this. To me or Hammond since I can understand this better then the technobabble in this case on a tactical sit."

"But you are the scientist side of me, little brother." Jack said with a chuckle and they nodded. "Yeah that's you and why you choose your own type, so to keep from getting burned repeatedly right now. But that sums this up between you and Hathor accurately right now Dan." Sam said laughing as Janet finished that. "And gorgeous yes, but the smart ones aren't brother." Janet said smiling as they heard her response then.

 ** _"Do I even want to know what you mean by that remark, if he's scared of you right now. As I decided to leave Mckenzie out of this and bring you in, Dr. Carson?"_** Janet asked and he sighed gently. **_"The records are left open for any CMO taking on a black ops who's former record was sealed, Dr. Frasier. But the last time he saw me, it was close to 7 years ago, and self inflicted injuries now."_**

 ** _"George, I'll explain that later, but frankly it's connected to this psychosis that's about to start, like Danny told you, he withstood her seduction attempts. And in where they didn't, but every soldier like Jared, Louis, Chris. And even David withstood it and were fighting her control, they didn't. And helping her is an act of espionage, Jonathan's former department was with NID, spook work."_**

 ** _"But like we all know it's every soldier worst living nightmare to be taken by a member of Saddam's republican guard and that's just what happned. Our own worst living nightmare after the sickos see us from the waist up unclothed. The remark of self inflicted injuries explains why there's a scar spanning from his wrist to his elbow, it's the heroin."_ **he said and Hammond nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"For soldiers now like him or Makepeace, having a psychiatrist like me running their psyche evals is their worst nightmare. As to why it's because 1), we're not letting them block it out, the said memory of said trauma. But facing it head on and 2) the fact he did this to himself years ago now. That nothing changes in my opinions, my eyes now as a result, once I treated them years before."_**

 ** _"He's dangerous no matter what he says, then again, being the psychiatrist that treated them for rehab is even worse, Doctor. As to why the treatment for black ops and marines exposed to recreational drugs. The treatment is far more strenuous, before you ask this is how we did it. When you were just a child, girls, my coach pushed the level to get the demon leader out of Robbie."_**

 ** _"But what the boys and Annie just told you, regarding my coach, it's true, he's the toughest priest in the business when it came to exorcisms. But he loves children, to him, it's treating this as though the little hellraiser was a narcotic. Daniel would turn it to me and what's left of his team later for medical help, but with him on the front lines, he needs me."_ **he added and Hammond nodded gently.

 ** _"And that's connected to your description now and why he just panicked when he realized who you are, you're that psychiatrist. With the 6.5 years age removal, he's just realized you're the medical psychiatrist. The one that treated him back then and he knows that he's about to suffer the come down. And from hell, just to drain the effects right now."_** he asked and Carson nodded to him then.


	48. Alternate Realities-Hathor: Part IV

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 70 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the chapter four of the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 48:** **Truths And Future Alterations** **Part VIII: Reality Variations IV**

As he answered him as he crossed his arms as the duo paled at the news. ** _"I am, but just after he did it, they arrested him, cleaned him up. And put him in restrainsts, his team leader decided that until he had his head on straight. He was deactivated until further notice right now at the time here, George. As such if Jack uses that against Daniel he's not getting away with as to why here."_**

 ** _"Just after he said that, I came in and checked the injury and it barely missed the artery, but between this and the fact he was nicotine addict. His body was coming down off the toxins of both and I was doing his psyche evals. And whether he wanted to talk to me or not, this was why Daniel was chosen. In the first place, Jerry, Darrel and I told him to watch him on Abydos 18 months ago."_**

 ** _"As such this was why Daniel told me first."_** he said and Hammond nodded. **_"You're the psychiatrist who treated him back then, well now. Now that I know that information, why did you ask me to put Daniel on his team?"_** he asked and Jack paled as he whispered the remark as he said it then. **_"Just in case he has a flashback and flips out on a mission, no, no it can't be, Daniel is the said scientist."_**

 ** _"That was meant to keep an eye on me now."_ **he said softly and Carson nodded sternly at his remark as he answered him. "You really want to test me buster, you were 34 years old during Desert Storm and 40 during this situation. But I ordered a psychiatric evaluation before you went through, but you turned suicidal on two occasions. And that's including your son, so I chose mine to watch you." he said as his recorded self said it.

 ** _"Yes he is and I am, and you'd do well to control that temper now, before I have you both incarcerated for assault and battery. After another case of jealousy and humiliation and on a team mate for the second time in 7 months. But Janet decided to leave Mckenzie out of this and pulled me in. And in time for Danny to report to me that you just attacked him again and this time out of jealousy."_**

 ** _"Of the fact that he withstood it and you didn't, but assault and battery, attempted murder, helping the enemy in an act of war. The charges are high enough that until you get your heads on straight, you're deactivated. I'm an old friend of the trio's parents and the last time Danny saw me was. It's before the accident that resulted in his parents's death at the time 24 years ago."_**

 ** _"But he had three adopted uncles, as did the duo, my being one of them which explains the reunion in the infirmary, you saw. So though he saw me, he hasn't seen Darrel and Dillon since he came back. His father was my best friend, our quartet was a gang and we and Claire were always together. But he decided to follow orders given to him bu me that explains why we just arrested you."_**

 ** _"Before you say it that was a test in psychosis and it's clear to us where your minds are heading in the fact where he withstood it and you didn't. But the test was whether or not you can tell the difference between stage acting and real. And you flunked the test, as I just checked the terminal, you called Mckenzie immediately and she came to us."_ **he said and Janet nodded as she answered him.

 _ **"So what caused his scar and how old is it if that's an old one?** "_ she asked and he explained that to her. ** _"You read the remark on one early case of pneumonia correct, Darrel's side notes for that are here, here you go."_** he said, giving them to her as she saw in that, a written out note. **_"If suffering high grade fever, and needs cool down, and if cooling pads ineffective, use water no colder then tepid cool."_**

 ** _"Water temperature no colder then pool when first opened.', okay thanks for the tip, and you're allergic to amoxicillin, but not to penicillin, okay. So that helps, accidental injury with ice skates after falling through thin ice. Once rescued from it, and to keep warm tried to curl into a ball. And the teeth of the edges of skates sliced into his arm by accident.'."_ **she read out and they nodded.

 ** _"Barely missing the artery, 15 stitches, and then suffered adolescent pnemonia a few days later. Jesus, how old were you when this happened, Daniel?!"_** she asked and checked the date and her eyes narrowed in shock. **_"Just a toddler, just a baby, such a close call from that right now. Alright, well I see why he chose that scar to use, but that was faked."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her then.

 ** _"Toddler?"_** Hammond repeated in shock and he nodded. ** _"Said toddler age, 7 months short of 4 years old, and he was just learning to read and write. But this explains that scar on his arm."_** he said and they nodded. **_"What about the scar criss crossing over that one exactly?"_** Sam asked and Anna ran her hand through her hair. **_"He ended up in the trench just outside my aunt's house, Sam."_**

 ** _"His foster sister fell into the trench, and he went in after to get her out, and he nailed the jagged edge of a shopping cart hand rail. But trust me right now, things for the last 6 years kept scaring our parents out of their minds. And when we were cubs ourselves at the time, added side effect. He ended up saving our classmate from his dead beat dad."_** she said and Carson covered his eyes at that.

"I wish you hadn't told me that young lady, because repeated scares, regarding your brother are enough to cause my nerves to snap right now." he said for the sextet to her and they nodded in agreement to that. "Well that just goes to show what kind of person he was going to grow up to be, but the pay it forward remark comes into it." Bowdern said in response and Carson nodded to that remark gently with a bemused smile then.

"Was that remark really necessary though, Jake?" Mcbride added and he nodded. "Once regarding the lakes was more then enough, this time he goes to daredevil acts. And just to save someone from a parent's own stupidity, followed by risking his own life to save a classmate from an abusive parent. That's going a little too far in doing the right thing right now, Ray and laugh it up Robbie." he said, to the look on Manneheim's face at that.

 ** _"That scared the living daylights out of me, his parents, Darrel, Dillon, our coach and his team. he was on bedrest for close to 3 months recovery from that. But I know him better then Mckenzie does, but considering that for Daniel. He chose that scar, these lunatics are about to start claiming that he's just lost his mind."_** he said and she nodded to him gently as she answered him gently at that news.

 ** _"You want us to go further in us getting ourselves out of this, before it switches to O'neill, General?"_** Janet asked and they nodded. ** _"Go ahead, because though I was guarding the halls upstairs I was waiting for you to make sure none of the guards, like me, or George. Could tell her you just broke out, as in the clean up George sent for me now."_** he said and she nodded to him as she rewound the tape.

 ** _"You knowing using seduction wasn't in any of the AF training manuals I ever read."_** Sam said and Janet sighed. ** _"What you think that the pentagon anticipated 4,000 year old alien coming into the base and drugging all the men. To make them..."_** she started to say and Sam finished her remark. _**"Libidinous?"**_ she said and Janet nodded. **_"Yeah."_** she said and Sam sighed as she said it to her then.

 ** _"I guess they do train us to take advantage of a enemy's weakness."_** she said and Janet nodded. **_"Exactly."_** she said smiling and Sam nodded. **_"Alright lets do it."_** she said and Janet knocked on the door to get the guards attention. **_"Airmen open up, we have something for you."_** she said and Harper shook his head. "Walters is the one who fell for this ploy, like our doubles in Wes's present." he said and she nodded to him.

"And that's why I knew this was going to work, you were 20 decks above after she arrived and she was doing levels 17 through 29. And you never came into contact with her, then again, in the next round you're working for Landry. But again this is the foothold incursion test that we ran the kids through, before Daniel ascended." she said and Harper nodded as they heard Walters voice through the door as he answered her.

"I don't believe this, in three years we wind up with two incursions on this base and it's always Major Carter who has to pull out the added rabbit out of her hat in the end. And in both cases Teal'c is with her and O'neill ends up getting arrested or turned into a drone." Walters said to her bemused at that with a bemused tone and Daniel nodded to that remark in agreement, as Walters heard his recorded self answer hers at that remark.

 ** _"What?"_** he asked her and Sam shook her head bemused then. **_"Why don't you come in here and see for yourselves."_** she said suggestively and and he said it firmly then. ** _"No can do we take orders only from Hathor."_** he said and she smiled. ** _"Gentleman there are five women in this room, very alone."_** she said with a seductive tone and Sam sighed at that as she repeated her remark at the memory of this situation.

 ** _"Why do I feel like I'm in a women behind bars movie."_** she said, echoing her past self then, as Janet moved to the bunks she was sitting at as she and Rivers both removed their jackets. And as they got into position as the door opened and the second guard said it. ** _"What are you suggesting ladies?"_** he asked and she smiled seductively. "Oh don't even go there with my daughter, airman." Jacob said, covering his eyes at that remark.

"We didn't have any intention of heading in that direction dad, but it was the only way to get these guys in the room." Sam said as she heard her best friend say it to him. **_"Whatever you want airman."_** she said and he smiled crudely at that. "If this wasn't in the middle of serious situation I'd have court martialed you for even thinking that young man." Hammond said sharply to the look on his face as he was watching the tape.

As Janet pulled him into a kiss, before Sam looked at the other man seductively, before slamming her elbow into his jaw and knocking him into the door. As the trio grabbed the other and Janet grabbed his gun, as Walters nearly fell forward and Anna and Maggie grabbed him. **_"Feel like a woman Doc."_** Sam said and Janet wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she answered her. **_"Oh yeah."_** she said and the group exchanged looks.

 ** _"Alright lets tie these guys up, and emergency plan delta ladies, find the others and we take down one by one."_** she said and they all nodded as Jonie Carson and Dana Wilcox strolled down the hall before they heard a call out. **_"Hold it right there ladies!"_** the man said, before Rivers beamed him across the back of the head. ** _"Drop your weapon!"_** Hammond said and smiled as he counted down from there at that.

 ** _"Distraction and division, in 3, 2, 1..., now, and cue my god daughter."_** he said smiling and she got the drop on him. ** _"Part of the problem, you maybe my godfather, but you're still my boss, and that's the reason. That I was afraid my career in the program was shot after that, Uncle George."_** she said and he nodded as they exchanged looks as Egeria watched her mortal enemy in cold fury then.

Watching her as she removed a part of her dress as she blew more of the enzyme into his face, they watched her undo his shirt as she moved in closer to pull him into a hug as she said it to him. **_"Do not worry yourself, you will enjoy the richness that comes with what we offer you."_** she said as he flinched in pain. **_"You will enoy the good health and long life that comes with being..."_** she said as she pushed him back.

And he slammed into the wall as she finished in a goa'uld voice then. **_"Hathor's first, new Jaffa."_** she said and he looked down at his stomach as he saw the pouch. As he face was drenched in sweat at that as he jumped forward a few pieces as they saw him lying on the floor then. "Yeah thats about the time we reached the locker room a second time, and I found him lying on the floor." Sam said and they nodded as they watched her.

"She was in the tank as Sam and I went to check his pulse, as I heard her getting ready to get out of it, and the three of us were in shock and disgusted he actually did this." Janet added and they nodded to her. Watching as she got out of the jucuzzi, they heard her say it to him as she helped him up. **_"Do not worry child, you will soon receive your goa'uld and soon you will feel strong again."_** she said to him gently then.

As they saw the duo exchange shocked looks. ** _"Oh my god, he's been turned into a Jaffa!"_** Sam whispered softly to her and she nodded as she hold up her hand so she could listen. **_"The strongest of the larva will soon find your womb and move into it, at that point you will begin your service to us."_** she said as she finished in a goa'uld baritone. ** _"Enjoy."_** she said and left the room as Sam said it to Teal'C and Janet.

 ** _"Let's get him out of there!"_** she snapped and they quickly moved to the tank, as Teal'C grabbed him and pulled him out. **_"It's alright Colonel, we gotcha."_** she said and wrapped his other arm across her shoulders as they moved him to laying down on the bench. "I can't believe I wasn't wearing gloves when I did this at the time." Janet said in disgust as she saw herself passed her gun to Sam and stuck her hand into his pouch.

 ** _"Yea-ugh, no, nothing went in there yet."_** she said and Sam nodded. **_"So this is a good thing."_** she said and Janet said it firmly. **_"Uh, maybe."_** she said and Teal'C nodded. ** _"Colonel O'neill no longer has an immune system, with a goa'uld larva he will die."_** he said as they looked at Jack who was staring into space. "He was catatonic by this point now." Janet told the 10 and they all nodded to her gently.

Watching as they dragged him to the gate room, she went over this. **_"Shouldn't we be taking him to the infirmary?"_** she asked and Teal'C answered her gently at that. ** _"You said that you do not possess the technology to help him."_** he said and she nodded. **_"Well we can at least make him more comfortable."_** she said and he said it with a smirk coming into his tone as he answered her as Sam pulled her access card out.

 ** _"The goa'ulds possess the technology, and Hathor may have brought it to us."_** he said and she finished that. _**"The sarcophagus."** s_he said as she unlocked the doo and checked the room and nodded and waved them in. Putting Jack into it, he moved his hand to the switch to close it. ** _"I have seen the chamber perform many miracles."_** he said and they nodded as they waited before the door opened a minute later.

As several guards came charging in and Makepeace saw himself at that as he took aim at Sam as they all started firing then as Teal'C and Janet both got hit. Before Hathor arrived and shouted it out. _**"Stop, you will harm our new Jaffa."**_ she snapped and they stopped firing immdiately at that. **_"Alright just tell us how do you expect to explain that, you were helping her, and you, colonel, got turned into a Jaffa here."_**

 ** _"So that evidence is pretty damn clear on the damn camera right now."_ **Janet said and they swallowed hard at that. _**"And to make the evidence, of psychological exams, stick right now is the part that** **I wasn't in the room for. And neither was he, Sam dial it back to the damn fight in the locker room, I need to see this."**_ she said and Sam and Walter both nodded to the orders as she exchanged tapes.

 ** _"Still an exact match, keep it going, Sam and Anna may have showed this to me after Daniel left, but I want to finish the comparisons. And between our realities, Colonel. But afterwards I want to hear the added reason you came to us. Especially if you're determined to save our friendship with our version of you."_** Janet said to him and he nodded to her gently at that as he pushed it forward.

Watching him in the room in conversation with Teal'C and Sam Hammond's double saw his Jack tensing up as was slowly growing more furious by the minute in that. "I'm seeing an oncoming Jealousy in his eyes at the fact with you were able to resist where they didn't." Bra'tac sad to him. _**"Then again days like this, it doesn't pay to let your guard down, take today for instance and to repeat your remark, now, Sam."**_

 _ **"Whenever the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat they watch them like a hawk and the guys never bothered to do that though I did. And as I result I learned enough that we can prevent her from coming and trying that again. But rule 1), whatever you do never let your guard and be ready in case they try to jump you, if it's female."**_ he said and she nodded as Teal'C said it then to him.

 _ **"Be honest with us, that wasn't on purpose, she sexually assaulted you, Daniel Jackson?"** _Teal'C asked and he nodded. _**"Yes I tried to stop her, but she drugged me again, and I was putting up a fight. But I never did this of my own accord, she date raped me."**_ he said and they nodded to him. **_"Sam may have shown me this before, but it's clear that it's an obsession."_** Janet's double said to him then.

 _ **"So not on purpose, she drugged you twice than did it?"**_ Sam said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's what happened alright. But the reason I didn't give in immediately after she said that she was a queen. It was because my common sense reactivated and I followed orders now, but she did to me what Kynthia did to Jack."** _he said and that did it then as he stood up then and said it to him sarcastically.

 _ **"Oh come on, is that just an excuse right now, or is it that you wanted to it to happen, and if you were so smart you should have stopped her."**_ Jack said and he crossed his arms then. _**"Hey I'm not the one that got turned into a jaffa, I tried to stop her from attacking me. And anyway what about you, I was doing my job gaining information on this one and with it, sure at the moment."**_

 _ **"Sure you're trained to fight mind control techniques, but this is no a normal war Jack, you're skilled in fighting mind control. But not Goa'uld techniques, she hit you full force and if you were smart you'd never gotten that close to her in her quarters. That device is meant to turn normal men into Jaffa, and you walked right into the lion's den by doing that, she's a queen you idiot."**_

 _ **"And we're in a war against an enemy we know nothing about and the only way to do that. Is if we have a live one come right to the base, then one option interrogation. And its question the characters as they come into contact with us, but I didn't have to hear from Hammond. To keep an eye on her and do the job of questioning, but I gained enough to prevent this from happening."**_

 _ **"And again, it's by risking being the plant, which I did, but what about you, if you were so smart. You wouldn't have gotten that close to her, let alone take the cake Kynthia gave you. But you let your hormones over rule your head twice and here's the result. You just barely got yourself, killed because of that belief, my enemy's enemy is my friend, she's Etana, and you're Will Riker now."**_

 _ **"Or to put it for a better word right now, it's Batman and Robin, stargate style, Sam is the one seeing what you don't till it nearly kills you a bit ago. 'That what is, I'm under some kind of magical spell?', 'Yeah, she wants to kill you. Or turn you into a god damn drone, Jack,.', she just barely killed you now. And by turning you into a Jaffa here, but of us, I'm the one getting my job done now."**_

 _ **"Sam had every right to question her motives, as did the girls, and it's because everytime the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat. It's that they never, ever trust them, they watch them like a hawk, and yes I was doing that. But I was interrogating her that entire time now in this. But think about it, once Bruce refocused he decided to look into her motives, you know what he finds."**_

 _ **"She had done studies on pheromone dust to make a man do anything she wants, and plans to turn the town into an ice cube. But first she's got to kill the only ones who can stop her, Bruce himself and Robin. Before the only one that can disable and neutralize her comes into the picture. Said person is another woman now and Sam and I did the job together, by being scientists, so yes."**_

 _ **"I was playing double agent and you wanted to kill Teal'C just to be her first prime. You're out of your mind, she barely turned the base into her nest if it wasn't for me, my companions in Chicago and the girls. You're drugged still, and you just barely sold us out to her."**_ he said and that did it as he slammed him into the wall as they watched Daniel hit the wall hard enough to stun him at the response.

Slamming him into the wall repeatedly that did it as he collapsed to the floor and Teal'C shoved him back as Richards nodded. ** _"Calm yourself now O'neill!"_** Teal'C snapped with a stern growl as Sam moved to Daniel at that. **_"Back off Colonel now, or I swear you're being arrested for assault and battery!"_** Sam shouted at him as they heard a fast running coming charging into the room at the words as three S.F.'s arrived then.

And the trio nodded firmly to that, as they saw two men and Anna come running in and then got a better look and saw Lou and Warren as they ran to him. As Lou checked him over and he shook his head and Lou nodded with a furious look. _**"Get out of the room unless you want to end up in the brig Jack, get out of here now, I mean it."** _they heard Lou snap at him as Warren touched the back of his head and Daniel nodded to him.

"That's the extended version to the argument, I was quoting O'donnell's remarks to George on the movie, before he made it clear she was coming close to killing him here. Which she nearly did by turning him into a Jaffa, he was learning Jaffa lessons by switching bodies with Teal'C in year two, after we came into contact with Machello. But that sums up his response, he's refusing to hear it." he said and the group all nodded.

 _ **"So tell me young man, how do expect to get away with that reaction and he's right he didn't have to hear the words. And it's because we did tell him to be the plant for us so we could gain further intel on the enemy."**_ Hammond said sharply and they swallowed hard at that. _**"What the hell was that for exactly?"**_ Warren asked him softly and he shook his head as they nodded as they waited and Jack swallowed.

 ** _"Alright that does it, the last was out of jealousy in the alpha male syndrome under the influence of a plague he brought back to the base. This was due to jealousy of the fact Sam chose Daniel and not him. And the fact he's humiliated he made an ass of himself in front of his scientific team mate. And Daniel beat her control and he didn't."_** Janet said angrily and, at that, Jack swallowed hard then.

As they watched him leave the room as the duo were crouched on the floor as Sam gripped Daniel's arm then. And he nodded as Teal'C helped him up as the trio and S.F.'s surrounded him then. _**"What happened here if he reacted like and that's the second time in 7 months, you're the one he attacked."**_ Lou said and Warren nodded in agreement as he and the duo were crouched next to him as he explained that to them.

 ** _"Doctor, you okay?"_** one of the quartet said crouching next to him on the floor and he nodded. **_"Other then a massive headache yeah, but you just saw the latest attack, he's screwed when this gets back to Hammond and Janet. But the general just named me a captain, Lieutenant, so with that in mind right now. I'm just giving you my first ever orders here, at the moment, so with that."_**

 ** _"Guys spread the word, I'm innocent, I was playing double agent and he's the turncoat and you better tell every soldier, like Captain Carter. From Captain Carter, to Majors Ferretti and Warren, even Colonels Dixon and Lieutenant Colonel Hancock, regarding this. But say this as I phrase this guys, but under no circumstances allow them near their civilian, or their scientist, team mates."_**

 ** _"With you seeng this latest outburst spread it around your teams, that he attacked me, again, and tell Janet's team of orderlies guys. So once this goes from you to them it's going all over the base that I was just telling him the truth. And he lashes out and attacks me again and again with witnesses in the room, but it going to the medical and psychiatric department, and he's done."_**

 ** _"And 2) To watch the hard core soldiers like him and Makepeace, and that's an order, Lieutenant Harper, in case we have another outburst like this right now. Because if this crap is like any normal narcotic we know of, they're going into withdrawal and are about to start turning violent."_** Daniel told them and they nodded worriedly. ** _"Don't worry I'll be fine, just go."_** he said and the quartet nodded.

 _ **"To answer your question Jared, the psychological side effects, of being turned into drones just hit him now, he's jealous that I fought and he didn't. And it's going to be the same for the others like him, like Makepeace. And Johnson, but his old self just reactivated, he's black ops. And I'm a scientist, and only a scientist could withstand it after getting news on what they were."**_

 _ **"It was after she said she's one of the origins of their race, I broke out of it and started interrogating her. Before she tried to seduce me, and I tried to stop her, and she dosed me again, but I'm not the one that acted like an idiot, got too close. And got turned into a jaffa, he's furious at himself for that, and he's taking it out on me right now**_ _ **."**_ he said and they nodded firmly then to the remark.

 _ **"I think he gave you a concussion, come on, infirmary now."** _she said and he shook his head. _**"No, no, not yet, we have to report him for that, I've got to get that information to the general and the pentagon. Uncle Darrel told me if he started showing any emotional instability. Then to report it to your godfather, and automatically, well time to follow his orders, we got work to do."**_

 _ **"But that just made it clear, if the others having that reaction we're going to have repeated attacks like this breaking out on the base. That while the scientists fought it, the soldiers didn't and it's turned into a case of stereotypes here on the base. That we can get more done than they can, and I've just risked a trauma, to get that intel baby, come on."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Wait, wait, wait a minute, Carson just arrived, we can go to him and still get you checked out. Daniel, dad would only suggest this anyway, you've taken one too many blows to the head these last 8 months. That dad would only suggest this anyway that we get you checked out. So we report him to the medical and mental health department and get you checked out at the same time."_**

 ** _"Although now that you ordered Harper to tell every officer like us to watch their black ops counterparts. Then I get the feeling we got 90 spec ops coming into the infirmary to get checked out along with the general. And we can report this to him in the process, before you go to debrief in what you learned here."_** Sam said to him softly and Warren nodded in agreement with her thoughts gently.

 _ **"Darrel, as in Darrel Matheson?"**_ Warren asked and he nodded to him. _ **"Yeah he's my mother's best friend, after they chose me to run the civilian department. He told me to keep an eye on Jack, on his, Hammond's and Jake Carson's orders. That was a test for him, Ry'ac was also a test, Nem, the touched. But seven tests in six months and he flunked them all, though now that he did this."**_

 _ **"Hammond is going to see this as he needs to spend 6 months in mental health after he already broke a window. Though now that he attacked me twice, he's on very thin ice and to the mental health department of our parents generation. He's needing serious help right now, but time for another test, I'm asking to complete the mission."**_ he said and they all nodded as they left the room at that.

 ** _"Well there's no use fighting either of us after he broke a window and attacked him twice, in my eyes, he's dangerous when he loses his temper. Nothing changes in my eyes no matter what he says to me, or they do now. Dan is clean: physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, and, of the duo. I got an easier time with him, as he never raises his voice to me, go ahead and drag him in."_**

 ** _"Mckenzie, if you want, to try and change the reports regarding this, he too is about to suffer a psychosis regarding Daniel now. We saw the scars, General Hammond and I are only taking the psyche reports on Daniel. And from General Carson, as of now, but that just crossed the line buster. I don't give a damn at you're trying to convince me otherwise!"_ **Janet snapped at the duo sternly at that.

 ** _"Indeed that's my opinion as well, nothing you tell me, regarding Daniel is ever going to change things. The way I see this is that with you suffering the come down on this pheromone, it's the reason you want to clean up the mission. Is not because you want to get the GDO back, but because you want to return. And to her, but did you forget something Colonel O'neill, as the resident Jaffa here."_**

 ** _"That make me an expert on Jaffa, but no immune system, your system crashed and combined with the pheromone. You're close to having your immune system fail on you, after you just got it back. 2) is the fact that the effects of the technology suffer certain narcotic like side effects. And 3) as her pheromone is carrying narcotic like effects, like the drug on Harrison Ford's movie, part 2."_**

 ** _"All of this together is the reason you wish to return to her service, and you're both drenched in sweat. So I see this as you want another dose, just to take the pain down several meters, you're drenched in sweat, both of you are. Your immune system has crashed Colonel O'neill and you're suffering the side effects, and of the technology, you're not well."_ **Teal'C said to them firmly at that.

 ** _"That's not true, this was our mess, we got to clean it up!"_** Jack snapped at him and Teal'C said it sternly. ** _"You want to show us: Drs. Frasier, Warner, Generals Carson, Hammond, Captain Carter, and I. You are thinking straight, you must get that temper under control. Because lashing out like this is not helping your case now gentlemen, this behavior is not rational, but irrational right now."_**

 ** _"Also you kill me and you kill yourself, as the resident Jaffa on the base, do you understand this, O'neill. But to co-exist with your symbiote, you must train by a real Jaffa, learn to meditate in a healing trance. And you do not and you get ill, Drugs and illnesses have no effect on me, because my symbiote protects me. To understand this you need to properly train."_** he said sternly to them and they paled.

 ** _"Glass half full syndrome in that area, not only are they obsessed with Danny being the turncoat, on us and don't want to admit now. That they're not strong enough mentally and emotionally in front of us. But they kill our Jaffa expert and they kill themselves. And Teal'C has proven what side he is on, she didn't and they haven't, not yet."_** Carson said crossing his arms and Teal'C nodded firmly.

 ** _"Daniel proved he was beyond loyal to us, as was Teal'C, no scientist could decide to keep up the charade of double agent like this, ever. But when he talks about us, his tone turns loyal, like a son to his father, George. That's true loyalty, he'd do anything to give us an edge to help us to fight them. And the joint chiefs just like us, as well as Peter, Darrel and Dillon, true bonds."_**

 ** _"Daniel's the one, the only one, using every piece of knowledge in the arsenal to help us understand the latest ones we came into contact with now. He came up with a way that brings him and the girls and trio back safely. I'd call this high moral fiber in doing the right thing right now, despite trauma. It's he's doing his job right now."_** he added and Janet nodded to him in agreement to his thoughts.

And Hammond crossed his arms at that. **_"Lovely timing for that truth to come out now, and thank you for telling us that. But as General Carson said, you barely killed yourselves here right now, but by killing Teal'C. Then you kill yourselves, because without him, you have no clue how to do this. But removal of your immune system you're sick and your body is in detox right now, Colonel."_**

 ** _"You're right Teal'C, I didn't get a good look at them earlier, but he's soaked in sweat. And we just saved him from dying, because she removed his immune system earlier. So just got his immune system back, the come down from narcotics and the pheromone. And he just used the damn thing before she destroyed it, but the technology and natural stimulates don't mix here."_**

 ** _"But the irrational touch is because like I said, when CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat, they never trust them. They watch them like a hawk, Daniel was doing his job and he's obsessed with her being our ally. But that obsession could point a different way, said way is that she got to him. Total loyalty to his queen, but he wants to return to her duty."_ **Sam said and Hammond nodded to her.

 ** _"Yes and I agree with you Captain, Teal'C, it's clear to me, but combining those three things together. They're not leaving the base and not until they're clean of the effects of the pheromone. But again, Daniel was faking that cut on his arm, it's faked, Dr. Frasier proved the point of true friendship and loyalty. However that cut on yours is 6.5 years old, in my eyes, you're dangerous, Colonel."_**

 ** _"Now that we saw that scar, when I activated you, I wanted you under psyche evaluation, that's one mistake I'm not making the same mistakes twice. But starting now, Daniel is watching you every time you lose it. That you're ending up in the brig, in the infirmary until you calm down."_ **Hammond said sternly as Maggie came running into the room with an empty bag of his blood type and the knife.

 ** _"That was faked alright, empty bag of blood and he had a scar where it was being aimed at, you two, we know you're going to try to twist this truth. But no chance at that, gentleman."_ **Maggie said sternly and Carson and Hammond turned to her. **_"Why exactly Lieutenant Henderson?"_** Hammond asked and she explained that. **_"It gets better general, I checked the chemistry lab and found a block of gold."_**

 ** _"This knife next to it and I heard her declaration, our new Jaffa as they got him out of the sarcophagus here, before she destroyed it at the time. A couple of etchings of marks, her symbol, it just makes the remark. And of espionage stick, he, Daniel, said he's her consort, her pharaoh, but that means no marks. Of any kind, no injuries, or symbols, but her jaffa, however O'neill is the first one."_**

 ** _"That was lying by the hot tub once she spawned, what's that say to you General Carson?"_** She asked and they paled at that as he answered her. **_"They were competing for the rank of first prime and that sums it up. Daniel it was date rape and he was stage acting for us and them. They really had turned on us, well, until you're both passed my scrutiny, you're both deactivated as of now."_**

 ** _"But Daniel has gone to Chulak to get the prototype back, he's with Bra'tac, he's finishing the mission for us and it's on joint chiefs. The president's orders you two, so as Dr. Frasier has said you're under arrest. And for crimes against earth, helping the enemy is an act of war, attempted murder. And of our only ally against them and two assault and battery charges on a team mate now."_**

 ** _" Mckenzie is being left out of this right now, but you're both NID, turning to an NID turned psychiatrist, I work for the pentagon and joint chiefs, you two."_** Carson said and Hammond finished that. **_"Done, and to repeat that, as of now, until the effects wear off you are hereby deactivated. And undergoing a very intense psyche evaluation as of now."_ **Hammond said sharply for him and they paled at that.

 ** _"Us, what about him, he just tried to slice his wrist and left to go on a suicide mission, this was our mistake, we got to clean it up."_** Makepeace snapped at him quickly and he shook his head. ** _"I can see in that remark, you don't want to admit you're not strong enough in the job mentally and emotionally. And want to turn this around, but it's not going to happen, gentlemen, you're on stand down."_**

 ** _"And until further notice, besides, the joint chiefs feel this mission should go based on intellect and not athletics. And there are better ways to do this without leaving a trail of destruction in your wake. Besides he's not alone, he's with Bra'tac and six members of the base dressed in the priest robes. That the three of you used regarding Ry'ac."_** Hammond said and Jack repeated the remark.

 ** _"He's a traitor general, he's going to sell us out."_** he said and Hammond crossed his arms. **_"Is that your opinion or is it just this new psychosis talking right now, Colonel O'neill, as you're in enough trouble already. Because you just committed treason and attacked a team mate and want to show. Now that you're thinking straight, with General Carson taking charge."_** he asked him sternly at that remark.

 ** _"He tried to kill himself a bit ago and he was going on a suicide mission, he is a civilian who has no training for this type of thing. I over heard the conversation with her after they freed me and I was listening closely to it, Sir._** ** _The 'my queen' remark was sincere?"_** Jack snapped desperately, and they nodded. **_"Then what do you call this exactly, Colonel?"_ **Hammond asked as he typed in the codes then firmly.

As they saw him acting like double agent, before it switched to him with a bag of blood and the knife. And as he tore it open and dipped the knife into the bag and slid the tip of it gently across his wrist then. **_"That was not faked, he really had slashed his wrist when I walked in there, General."_** Jack snapped at that in desperation at the remark and they nodded firmly as Sam looked at her female trio as she said it to them.

 ** _"I'd consider this delirium now, that not only is he drugged and hallucinating, he and Makepeace are determined not to see the truth. With them coming down off the effects of this crap, it's clear they're determined to hang on to this. This fevered psychosis on Daniel."_** she said and Janet and Anna nodded. **_"Too bad we don't have a queen or the offshoot that can explain the side effects of this."_**

 ** _"Janet is it just possible that the effects act like amphetamines and the longer exposed they start becoming irrational and violent. In the same way they did regarding the game side effects. A psychotropic reaction and in the withdrawal the victim gets more violent?"_ **Anna asked her and she nodded. **_"Yeah extremely high Anna, though thats the case, that explains why they want to go to her."_**

 ** _"Just because they're addicted to whatever this crap is and the drugs effects on them are wearing off. And they don't want to let go of the effect, so they want to get their fix and prove their thinking straight with General Carson. Though that's true and they need to be confined for a while until they calm down."_ **Janet said and they looked at her in shock at that remark as Jack snapped at her at that.

 ** _"We're not on drugs, I'm fine, but he just tried to kill himself."_** he snapped and she backed up slightly at that. **_"Cuff him!"_** Hammond snapped at that as he quickly moved in front of her. **_"That's enough young man, calm down now."_** he said sternly and just as he finished saying that Perry came running into the control room. **_"General, the guys and I ran blood tests on every male soldier, or non, on the base."_**

 ** _"They're all the same, the repeated effects of this pheremone act like crack, or heroin. As such the ones who have the highest levels in their blood stream were these two. Withdrawal symptoms act like the caveman plague we just dealt with now, but it screws with testerone levels. And it's making the victim more prone to violent outbursts here."_** he said and Anna nodded as she translated that.

 ** _"Better call my father to let him know that right now, but you're lucky you arrived when you did Uncle Jake. But it's been 7 to 12 hours since she arrived on the base, and these two never left her side the entire time. Sure we got him into the sarcophagus and..., oh no, that's the next template piece. To what the technology does to you, but the pheromone and the sarcophagus together."_**

 ** _"He's in withdrawal from both right now, so if every symptom of opium withdrawal is present, he's trying to get to her so he can get his fix."_ **she said as the gate activated and they all nodded sternly. **_"Still an exact match at the moment, and this is very clear in where this psychosis of their's is heading regarding our Daniel, Colonel Jackson."_** Carson's double said for the older duo then sternly to this.

 ** _"Activate the gate, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,..., and I come on line, just to confirm your truths and their delusions, they lost their minds here."_** Daniel's double said timing it then as the gate activated and the radio turned on. **" _General, it's Daniel, mission is proceeding as planned right now, working on getting it. The prototype back, but hold the duo there right now, discussing side effects with Bra'tac."_**

 ** _"Bra'tac said the effects are like an opium drug: heroin, crack, cocaine and the like, as such. The duo never left her side at all and added new information the effects of the sarcophagus are like a narcotic, so both together. Colonel O'neill is speedballing, and had a reaction to the effects, Sir. So I highly recommend you deactivate him for the next 3 weeks to a month, Makepeace same thing."_**

 ** _"And with that in mind, it's the act they're humiliated at the fact I withstood it where they didn't on the Batman and Robin metaphor here now. She's Poison Ivy, I'm Batman and they're Robin and they're obsessed with the fact she's our ally, but that sums it up. I'll be back in 16 hours, working at gaining her trust to steal it back, I've got this."_ **he said and Hammond answered him gently in relief.

 ** _"You two, Jack, Robert, and I know you're there listening to this right now, I know you're standing there. But you're both drugged and not thinking straight right now because of her, it's like the caveman plague boys. The ones able to keep concentration are the scientists and the ones getting aggressive. Are the soldiers like you right now, as such, it's turned into Batman and Robin."_**

 ** _"Gone stargate style, the effects are having you not thinking straight here right now and it's clear that you already called Mckenzie, but that was a test. As was my working the double agent for Hammond and the joint chiefs. You believed it immediately and don't want to admit she got to you. Or that I'm stronger then you are, if the girls already showed you the evidence, drugged psychosis."_**

 ** _"The truth is right there on the cameras and you're refusing to see that, to the point it turns into a psychosis. And we got a psychistrist our parents age arriving on the base as a result. After attacking me again the man that gets told is the very psychiatrist that treated you close to 7 years ago. And yes, you read it right, he asked me to watch you in case you suffer and episode like this."_**

 ** _"But this continues and you got the psychiatrist that treated you before here on the base right now, Jack. But they gave me the mission, because it takes more then muscles to infiltrate a goa'uld stronghold. And get out of it alive and without casualties, it takes careful thinking and working on gaining their trust. But I'm on a training mission in ranger duty tactics by the previous generation."_**

 ** _"In fact I'm not a turncoat, I'm working for the joint chiefs right now, the ones the general's age, who are just like Picard right now. At the moment, I'm just reporting in on my progress to the boss and my psychiatrist right now."_** they heard him say gently and Hammond answered his remark gently at that. ** _"What did he say about the technology exactly, son?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him.

 ** _"It's as we guessed General, but combining drugs, human or alien with the technology causes a speedball effect. Anna, there's a manual to the video game, the second one for the first person shooter, it came out this year. It's sitting on my desk, go get it, this should explain things better."_** he said and she nodded as she ran to his office and grabbed it, before running back in and opened it then.

 ** _"The first two items identify the first aid kits and the infirmary, but the blue orb, that identifies the technology. But combining drugs with it turns it into the black medical kit, causing the type of outburst that speedballing does until it wears off and when it does. The person is ready to sleep for a week as a result now, problem is they got too much of the pheromone built up in their bodies."_**

 ** _"In Ivy's words, Birdbrain and Batman were far more resistant to my love dust then expected, no matter, next time I'll just give them a stronger does."_ **he said and Janet completed that remark as she crossed her arms. **_"They'll literally be dying for me, we were right, it's not that they want to get the prototype back. It's so they can get another dose, Daniel?"_ **she asked and he sighed gently as he said it.

 ** _"Fraid so Janet, they're under her powers and it takes a few hours and up to a few days to wear off, if you don't get dosed for a third time now. Jason how high is the level in their blood stream anyway?"_** he asked and Perry signaled to the guards and they restrained the duo tightly and he took a blood test to check. Before being gone for 5 minutes and sighing as he returned and told him the truth.


	49. Alternate Realities-Enigma

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **There's going to be 1/2 of the aftermath of Hathor shown, but the entirety of Omac and the Tollan now for this. As it shows him on the planet they go to and everything else then, as the psychosis shown. In regarding Jack, Makepeace and Maybourne starts growing leading into chapter 5 of Need as it starts. As Need gets some work done on it before it switches to the star trek crew.**

 **Chapter 70 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the chapter four of the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 49:** **Truths And Future Alterations** **Part IX: Reality Variations V**

 ** _"I'm looking at the level of the effects that took Bruce Wayne close to a week to fight off, but the second they encountered her twice. Her powers overwhelmed Robin's control, Daniel, to the point that they got into a fight. But Robin is so thick headed, but it takes the remark of Bruce telling him. That he has to trust him now, to break the spell finally, but here's the real bad news now."_**

 ** _"His behavior right now, his not being able to focus, demonstrates one thing, that until the effects wear off, he's a turncoat."_ **he said and Daniel nodded firmly to him as he answered him at that. ** _"Everything he did, could be considered a traitorous act dad, from attempted murder on Teal'C to arresting the girls. Even dishing out discipline to me in punishment for my turning on his queen now."_**

 ** _"Jack was in the room for the second attack on me, he just stood there, acting like a first prime. It doesn't matter what either of them say now, until it wears off completely. Their anger just makes them a threat to themselves and others, especially us scientist types like me, dad they need to be deactivated right now. We can put a hold on the next mission for a month until they're recovered."_**

 ** _"But in Uncle Jake's words, since only 9 teams work here, Nem and Hathor were a god send, we need to a few weeks to rest. Teal'C, Sam and I can create a study on queen Goa'uld's, through my best friend in college. He helped out in that area, though I get hurt on this mission, we're on stand down anyway. But it's time, send the girls, and the trio, we need back up here, Bra'tac's orders."_**

 ** _"He's your rank, so from one General to another, time for reinforcements right now. So just wait for me to send the IDC from the prototype and you know we got it."_** he said and Hammond and Carson nodded to the orders. **_"Got it, just come back safely son."_** Hammond said and Daniel smiled at him. _**"Will do Sir, I'll see you soon dad, Jackson out."**_ he said and the gate deactivated at that and he nodded.

As every medic and scientist in the room exchanged looks firm of determination as they nodded and Perry said it for all of them at that. **_"Well that just confirms my point, that until the effects wear off they're a turncoat at the moment, Sirs. So with that they need to be deactivated as the side effects. And of alien speedballing are very present here at the moment."_** he said and Sam nodded to that remark.

 ** _"Yeah I agree with him, until the effects wear off they're deactivated, on drugs and speedballing, he's sick right now. So he's not going anywhere anyway, the six of us can do this easily. But it's brains over brawns he's hot to stay here."_** Sam said and sighed as she said it firmly. **_"Of the two of us, Daniel is the senior officer, he's been at it longer than I have and knows the technology."_**

 ** _"The history of our opponents better then I do, so with that until O'neill is fully recovered General._ _Then_** ** _I recommend Daniel be put in charge of SG-1 and I'm second in command here for a while."_** she said and Hammond nodded. _**"Agreed and granted Captain, until this is done with, you and Daniel are in charge."**_ he said to her and Carson nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently as he answered her kindly.

 ** _"Yes I agree with him on that, until this situation is resolved you and Daniel are in charge right now. But afterwards once the mission is over, you and your team are on stand down for a month. If you wish a chance to rest and study we can do that, but gate operations are deactivated. And until the effects of the drugs wear off right now, so George, you got me doing that again for a while."_**

 ** _"And these 2 are deactivated until they're free of the pheromones and him, the narcotic like effects of the sarcophagus."_** he said and Hammond and Janet nodded to the orders gently at that. **_"With you being a man and a psychiatrist skilled in rehab, that's your department doctor. But with him this dangerous when losing his temper, I'm not risking it in my case."_** Janet said and he nodded and that did it.

 ** _"We're fine, we're not on drugs, but he's turned on us!"_** Jack snapped at her and she backed up slightly and Anna nodded to that sternly. "This get's any more clear and it's a definite that our doubles are arresting him. And throwing him out of the SGC, as they choose someone else to replace me on the team. Because this obsession over your being stronger then we are, is dangerous." Jack said, watching his twin flipping out.

 ** _"Yeah sure you're not on drugs, but look at you right now, would a man who was thinking straight, and not on drugs attack someone right now. For making an ass of themselves and only telling you the truth you nearly killed yourself. And by attempting to kill Teal'C, not only are you drugged, but you're acting like you need a fix, you're sick and you need help?"_ **she snapped at him sternly at that.

Watching he tore his arm free of the guards and she backed into Warren at that as he lunged at her and Harper grabbed his arm back and yanked it behind his back. As Warren wrapped both arms around her protectively at that in response. **_"Alright that's enough, airmen get the full wristed restraints right now. It's they're being put into full restraint, and you calm down now young man!"_** Carson said sternly to that act then.

 ** _"Well that just makes my point at the moment, he's sick right now, but General, we better go, these two are staying here, but our brother needs us right now. I'm a partial M.D. myself as is she and Uncle Mel was a forensic archeologist. We have a few medical degrees in this and drugs was part of the M.O., as a result, but this is the kind of effect we need."_** Warren said and Hammond nodded.

 ** _"Just to make it clear that once the real drugs, not the natural stimulates came back into the picture that he's going to do anything he can. And just to get out of the oncoming detox, when detox was undergoing your ways. Which is a case of the severe effects of ethanol and your age group had a stricter set of ways. And of doing it, but the bad news now is that drugs, ethanol, the technology."_**

 ** _"The side effects of the sarcophagus and caffeine don't mix here, Daniel collapsed 15 hours after he got out of the sarcophagus. This was that night, before he, Jack, blew up on us that the kids helping us would get killed. Aside from that, Daniel laid into him for lying to us at the time to now here. But Daniel's detox was like a person running for 10 miles, swimming for 20 now."_**

 ** _"And climbing a mountain, he was so exhausted that he was ready to sleep for a week after. If the effects he told us are really like the berserk pack, we take his opinions, and until further notice the episode next after this. And on us on a hold for a month."_ **Lou said and Hammond nodded as Jack paled. **_"No, not again, I'm not going through it again, let me go!"_ **he snapped at them, struggling at that.

 ** _"Alright you guys, ladies get ready to go, ship out in 10 minutes."_** Carson said for both of them and they nodded as they left the room and he looked at Jack with a firm look. **_"I never thought I'd have to be your psychiatrist for rehab a second time. But like I said then, you don't have choice in the matter right now."_** he said and watching him carefully as he struggled to get free then, he finished that sternly.

 ** _"And again you calm down or you're ending up in full restraint young man, settle down now."_** he said sternly to him and watching him carefully he got a better look at him and nodded sternly. **_"Yeah, the last time I saw him looking like this was just after I got him in the lock up, he was soaked in sweat. And the come down had him burning up, from a high grade fever now, but red eyes, pale skin."_**

 ** _"Fever of close to 106' and that's due to the level of the beating they did to him, but if the symptoms match up. Then he's going into withdrawal and he needs immediate medical attention for this. Bill I need your help with him, though I treated him before this time it's slightly more dangerous."_ **he said and and Warner nodded as he went to a decision then as he looked at the technicians as he said it.

 _ **"Boys, if you brought the thermometer strips I need them to confirm my theory and let me have his medical file here right now."** _he said and they nodded as the guards hold Jack still and he nodded. **_"Eye color: red eyes, pulse..."_** he said and checked his pulse carefully and nodded. **_"Pulse racing, skin color: palish pink, and that leaves his temperature."_** he said as he pressed the strip to his forehead then.

Before he pulled it back and checked he nodded firmly. **_"104' degrees, yes that's what I thought alright, he's delirious, and it's because he's in withdrawal. So he's not going anywhere anyway right now, George, Doctor."_ **he said as he wrote out the entire set of information from examining him then as he finished. **_"You said she removed his immune system, before he got it back, the immune system."_**

 ** _"And the most vital parts of a human anatomy that work with illnesses and inflictions?"_ **he asked and she nodded as he nodded to the two technicians then and they nodded to him. As they took a blood sample from Jack and left the room as he crossed his arms then as he explained it to her. As he watched him carefully as he said it gently to her at that, and knowing exactly what happened as he explained it to her.

 ** _"Having a sudden removal and return like this, I'm going on a guess, but that's another piece we need to understand the Jaffa anatomy. But loss of their symbiote causes their bodies to suffer the same impact to them. In that being up for a month does to us right now as a result here. The impact and crash from working too long that ours does now, say alnighters lasting a week to 3."_**

 ** _"But loss of that much blood does the very same thing, and as he was run through the sarcophagus after losing his immune system. That's the catch now, his body is suffering the come down, the more dangerous side effects of withdrawal. But the pheromone, the amphetamine like effects of the technology, his body is suffering a come down from these things now in this."_**

 ** _"And the caffeine, and they combined together now, plus the fact he just recently lost his immune system, before getting it back. It's enough that Nem did us all a favor, because two months worth of lack of sleep. That just caught up with him, he hasn't slept and in close to six weeks, so he needs to rest. And his body is fighting the toxins of both that and the sarcophagus now."_**

 ** _"I have to be sure of this to make a sure determination now, but how often was he shipping out, I know you wanted to run several medical tests. And on them for the amount of times they'd gone through the gate now at the moment?"_** he asked and Jack paled at that remark, in knowing what was coming. **_"With only 9 teams it's every other day, but twice a week for seven months now, Jake."_**

 ** _"You think that the fact they'd been over worked just caused this combined with Hathor just showing up on the base?"_** Hammond asked and he nodded. **_"I do, but Hathor, and Nem, just did us all a favor, he's been over worked. I don't have to heard words here from Sam or Daniel, but the trio want some peace and quiet. And for once, well they're going to get that rest finally now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And that's not if he, Danny, gets hurt for whatever reason on this mission, but the base is on stand down for missions for a month after this. N_** ** _o debates, these are the symptoms of any drug withdrawal, he's hallucinating out of a fever here. So that's it, alright Robert, you're next."_** he said as she gave him another and he did the same with him, as he checked his then and his eyes narrowed with a worried look.

 ** _"He's at 105, they're both in withdrawal and they're delirious right now, alright take them to a medical iso, level 17, they're stuck in there. And until it wears off and Peter, Jason, Billy, Tony, I want six guards each in both rooms. One of them flips out tell me and we go to sedation, take them away."_** he said and the groups both nodded as they shoved the duo out of the room as he sighed at this.

 ** _"Well so far I'm seeing a clear case of it being just like our reality right now, Colonel Jackson, that's what happened when I arrested them."_** Janet's double told him and Warner's nodded in agreement to her thoughts. **_"Okay jump forward to when you guys came home and I realized she used a cat nine o'tails on your back. But image by image it's an exact match, as in your case this was multiple injuries."_**

 ** _"As to why I'm saying this right now, it's because there were multiple line lacerations criss-crossing across your back."_** Warner said and he nodded as they watched them waiting as the alarm went off as the gate activated and Walter checked the system sighing in relief. **_"It's SG-1!"_** he said and Hammond nodded. ** _"Open the Iris!"_** he said as and Walter slammed his hand down on the control that opened it then.

As the twelve walked back through and Daniel passed him the GDO. **_"I believe this belongs to you, Sir."_** he said and Hammond smiled at him. **_"Nice work son."_** he said and Daniel smiled, before he could answer him, Lou got a look at his back. ** _"Did anyone notice this, there's blood all over the back of his robes."_** he snapped as he touched his back. **_"No don't do that!"_** Daniel said through gritted teeth as his legs gave out.

 ** _"Daniel!"_** Sam and Anna shouted together as Lou and Jared lowered him to sit on the ramp. **_"Get a medical team in here, now!"_** Hammond shouted over his shoulder as he crouched in front of him. **_"What did she do to you this time, son?!"_** he said quickly to him and he sighed softly. **_"That's the part left out of the catch of being a pharoah for a queen goa'uld, they get abusive with their consorts, dad, in fact."_**

 ** _"Though the plan went without a hitch, she thought that I had a hand in helping Sam free Jack from being her first prime and punished me for it."_** he said as the adrenaline quit on him and he steadied him as Janet and Warner arrived. As Warner cut his shirt open to get a better look. **_"Oh my god, she's used a whip or some sort of branch on his back, I need 10cc's morphine, stat!"_** he snapped and the duo nodded.

As Perry loaded a syringe with the amount needed, and gave it to him and he relaxed after five minutes as he leaned forward and Warner steadied him. **_"Alright again what happened, Janet told me she attacked you, before you told us O'neill let you have it. And out of anger at the time today, but if I know anything the duo are going to turn this around and tell Mackenzie."_** he told him and he said then gently.

 ** _"Her new first prime let me have it with the whip, ten lashes, because without Sam there, she though I betrayed her, and this was punishment."_** he said to them and she nodded to him. ** _"These are more then just ten lashes, it looks like someone used a tree branch across your back."_** Janet snapped gently and Anna got one fast look and her eyes narrowed in anger as she answered her at that remark.

 ** _"Not a tree branch, but something just as bad, certain areas of punishment in the valley of the kings, they used a cat O'9 tails on the victim they're punishing. But that's what caused this, the amount of blood lost it takes a week to recover from here. And even then they're sore for two weeks."_** she said and the two nodded. " ** _Come on, lets get you into the infirmary."_** Sam said and he nodded to her.

As they helped him up there gently. **_"Harper, I want four guards on his private room."_** Janet said and the guard nodded to the order gently at that remark. **_"And one other thing, wildfire means no one in or out, lock out the damn phones. From anywhere but directly to the joint chiefs for a month. What energy I have, I just drained it all, from this situation."_** Daniel said with an exhausted tone in his voice.

As Perry helped him stand up as he wrapped his arm across his shoulder. **_"I wasn't running away from the trauma and decided to run psychological testing. And on those two, but my godfather is your boss, Janet."_** he told her and she nodded. **_"General Matheson is your godfather, then what is Jared to you exactly, if General Carson named all three of you."_** Warner asked him and he explained that.

 ** _"My brother, his mother is my godmother, Matheson was my mother's best friend, Dillon is my dad's. Our parents have been together since college, but they were the best of friends. With our fathers all scientist and medical, forensic scholars we took to ideas of brains over brawns and drew up this plan. Test the duo, and the tests came back as they flunked it at the moment here now."_**

 ** _"We decided to run this in a way our fathers would, though I don't know what happened to the third member of our trio. But her name was Anna Matheson, I lost contact with her after the accident, my first foster home. And I ran into her at the Foresters place, before again at the Blacks, but ever since that was it."_** he said and they nodded as she went over it gently at that news as Anna came in then.

Just as she was saying it they heard a scream of pain then from further down the hall and Daniel nodded. ** _"One of them's suffering detox from this crap right now, or is it just the pain of withdrawal from the damn thing?"_** he asked and Jared sighed as Anna answered him ** _. "It's both, Jack flipped out the second he heard that he was about to go through another detox and Uncle Jake treated him before."_**

 ** _"Hey you okay, my brother?"_** she asked and Janet sighed. **_"He was attacked by her and then he took ten lashes to the back right now, Anna."_** she told her and she and Jared both nodded. ** _"No amoxicillin Janet, penicillin, he's allergic to amoxicillin, he's also allergic to heavy doses of pollen."_** she said and Janet stroked her hand across back of his neck as he turned his head as Warner stitched up the lacerations.

 ** _"I got the test and meaning to it, I know that was faked, what did the duo and Carson tell you to do since O'neill reactivated."_** Janet asked and he explained that to her. **_"After his son died he was deactivated and came close to suicide, but he was reactivated without a psych eval. After Hammond reactivated him, and they and Sam brought me home, I made contact with the trio that second day."_**

 ** _"They asked me to run psychological testing on him, but he blew the first one after the virus hit them and they're furious at the fact he lied. Regarding blowing things up on Abydos at the time, but what they're also furious about. In order now but five tests and he flunked them all. And that he brought back a contagion and then attacked me out of jealousy."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Well I'd say this made it clear, despite the trauma you're facing it and went to go on a dangerous mission, though you had a concussion. I'm not looking at psyche evals in your case, that was brave and courageous and like George said. There are better ways to complete the mission without death and destruction."_** they heard and he shifted his position to see Carson come walking in and he smiled.

 ** _"Hey Uncle Jake, well I got the results in this mission, tactical knowledge and getting our prototype back. But the virus, followed the cake, then Ry'ac, Nem, Hathor, and he knocks me into the wall again, but he's about to suffer a psychosis. We keep this up and the next one is_** ** _Teal'C and a judgement day call for him, but I completed the mission."_** he said to him and they nodded gently to him.

 ** _"You may not have told us what you had in mind that though James may see this as you're a megalomaniac. To us, the three of us, the fact you faced down a trauma like this and the fact you were hurt here as well by said trauma. That's high moral fiber, and as was you going to a way that insured you. The 12 of you came back alive, so hopefully we don't have further problems like this."_**

 ** _"But the amount of stunts done as a child is one thing after we saw each other last, but you keep this up. And at the rate this is going I'm not going to make it to my next birthday, son, so take it down a few notches."_** Carson said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to the older man's gently at that. And Carson ran his hand through his hair gently in response and their parents nodded to that response.

 ** _"I see that everything from your original reality is a match to us, but what happened. If you came to warn us about him and Makepeace and us just meeting Maybourne?"_** Carson's double asked him and he revealed the truth." ** _I'm about to show you show the truth though they recovered from Hathor. They still held onto the delusion, that I turned on you."_** he said and they nodded sternly then.

 ** _"Show us this then, because if it's as serious as I think, he's getting thrown in the psyche ward. For life, and Makepeace, Kinsey, Maybourne and whoever else with him."_** Hammond said with a stern growl to that. ** _"I'm starting with the set up that you had planned now in this over the technology salvage. But as I said this is my version, my original time line, and to your lives right now, as it is Sir."_**

 ** _"But their intention is going to show more then you you think, so first let me show you this and you're hearing their true thoughts. Over your me and the future after, as we said there was a single good bee. Her adopted child jumped into Sam, your version and mine at the time later on in the future. Leaving vital information needed now once this mission and, showing the dangers."_**

 ** _"And of the sarcophagus technology."_** Daniel told him and he nodded. **_"What dangers are there if you had to choose yourself to be a lab rat for that?"_** Janet asked crossing her arms then gently. **_"Well once used you need to be in the sun, vitamin D, that gets depleted from your body every time you use it. The technology, so to fix that and if taking in dairy products doesn't work."_**

 ** _"Go outside and just lie in the sun you can recover that way or by use of sun lamp here in the base now in recovery. 2) The effects only last for a few hours and the second they do you're going to have to rest. But never mix caffeine with it or the effects will be like you did a marathon run for 5 K, swam 20. And climbed a mountain, as a result now, so once used try to get some rest."_**

 ** _"3) never mix any real drug with the technology, including tranquilizers in the come down, it causes a speedball effect. 4) using it in moderation every now and again, like the use of caffeine to stay awake when running an alnighter is okay as you stay yourself. But repeatedly and in a short time it starts waking up your alter ego now, and more bad news here and here's the down side."_**

 ** _"But though it makes you smarter, stronger, you live for hundreds years and feel great, the downside is that it starts destroying the good in you. It's effects are like a narcotic, to put it bluntly, the longer you use it now in this case. And the more painful and agonizing the rehab will be, and with it, repeated use. It will destroy your mind, leaving you permanently damaged mentally."_**

 ** _"But even worse, it will destroy you and bring out your alter ego, which explains why the goa'uld are as bad as they are. They use it to maintain total control over their hosts, but repeated use just makes them even more arrogant. Turning them into egomaniacs driven by an insane lust for power now."_ **he said and they nodded slowly to the news as Sam pulled their version closer to her at that.

"Well I don't blame my double for that reaction, if I learned that news this soon and before we went to 636, to save you it's just the once now. But I wouldn't want you to change to protect me, just stay yourself honey." Sam said and he nodded. **_"Thank you for the information and we can put that to the test at a later date now. But regarding the duo and whoever else is in on this conspiracy again you now."_**

 ** _"I want the truth kiddo, if his thoughts are slowly turning dangerous, then we want to know why exactly."_** Carson's double said and he nodded to him, as decided in opening with the quartet in the briefing room with Maybourne, Daniel started it off at that as Sam's double crossed her arms thrn firmly. **_"Just what do you expect to get from these people?"_** he asked and as Maybourne answered him at that remark.

 ** _"Well for one thing superior weapons."_** he said and Jack chuckled humorlessly. ** _"They won't cooperate you know."_** he said and Maybourne had a smug look on his face at that. **_"I assure you Colonel they will."_** he said and as Hammond walked out of his office with a resigned look at that. **_"I was just on the phone with the president, I guess Mister Maybourne was talking to him."_** he said, and they nodded firmly.

 ** _"I did tell you that I had his ear, General."_** Maybourne told him as he went further. **_"Colonel Maybourne has full authorisation to relocate the Tollan."_** he said and Jack nodded faking a disgusted tone. **_"Of course he does."_** he said and Teal'C said it firmly then. ** _"To where will you take them?"_** he asked him and he explained that. ** _"To a secure community here in the Rockies."_** he said and they nodded as Daniel said it.

 ** _"Nice little community, with high fences, guards, maybe a little barbed wire."_** Jack said and they could hear a fake tone of anger in his voice. **_"They're a valuable asset, they need to be protected."_** Maybourne said and Daniel repeated his remarks in disgust with his past self. ** _"Nice, forced into intellectual labor."_** he said and Sam finished that. ** _"And life inprisonment."_** she added in disgusted rage at that remark.

 ** _"These aliens will live a better life then most Americans, they'll have a great view, the best food, every convenience, everything they need."_** he said and Jack nodded. **_"Everything except a life."_** he said and Daniel said it with a growl to that firmly. **_"Yeah I remember this, I already called the president and instead of doing it in Jack's way and as I knew they were attempting to get rid of me."_**

 ** _"I chose a way that insured their freedom, Sam, Teal'C, Lou, Anna, and I planned this out as this was, we knew, was payback for the fact you gave the mission they wanted to me. But as I said, brains over brawns, you want to beat your brainy rival, you better start thinking 2 to 3 steps ahead. Because I'm so good, I can think rings around you guys easily."_** he said as his voice finished that.

 ** _"You know the Pentagon, intelligence, that I can understand, but_** ** _the president, I voted for him!"_** he said and as they saw him exchange looks with Teal'C, Hammond and Sam's double at that as they heard a gentle voice over at that remark then. **_'Guys, stage acting from here, we do this and they're going to use this. And as a reason to fire me, claiming instability, but not letting me leave completely._**

 ** _I got an idea that can help them and me now here.'_** he said and they heard three voices answer him then. ** _'Whatever idea you have, we use it, as this is 1 step back, so we go 1 step back, and 2 steps forward, we can get technology another way. But humantiarian aid, we must help the Tollans escape."_** they heard in response as they saw a smile in their eyes at his idea as they heard Maybourne's smirk then..

 ** _"General Hammond, get the Tollan ready for transport by 0600."_** Maybourne said and Hammond crossed his arms as he looked at him sternly at that. ** _"If this is headed where I think then before my attempting to convince him that night. I did it now, before we did the next piece and staged the entire debate upstairs and topside."_** Daniel's double said as he leaned forward then as he waited for it then.

 ** _"Keep it going it, son."_** Hammond said and he nodded as he walked into the room the Tollan were in then gently. **_"Omac, Narim, could we talk please, I'm not here on orders, I can help you, but I'm not like them, I'm a scholar."_** he said and Omac looked at him as his eyes softened. ** _"What kind of scholar are you exactly if you wish to help us?"_** he asked and Daniel went over that as he looked between them.

 ** _"Do you know what a archeologist is Omac?"_** he asked and the older man's eyes widened at that as he answered him. ** _"Study of history, cultures and mythology, yes of course I understand what you are, but what about Captain Carter?"_** he asked and he explained that. **_"She's a astrophysicist, theoretical astrophysics, being in the military backs you into a wall, but if we stage act this now, Omac."_**

 ** _"Not only does that prove that not all of us are like what you think, we can get you in with a more advanced race just like you, but we came across two races. Ones that are just like you, one was the Nox and the other the Asgard, but here's the reason I'm saying this. But did you ever, in all your years, ever bump into a Goa'uld queen?"_ **he asked him and the man's eyes hardened at the question.

 ** _"Once or twice, but the most dangerous of all was the queen Hathor, the Tok'ra drugged her, locked her up. And buried her in one of your stair stepping pyramids, why do you ask?"_** he asked and Daniel ran his hand through his hair. _**"Because she got to Colonel O'neill and another full soldier just like him nearly three months ago, and my boss, General Hammond, and his bosses now."**_

 _ **"They are military officers just like him, but they're all former soldiers in their prime and they've turned the torch over to me and my generation now. They gave the mission to retrieve this GDO over to me, and as a result. When infected with the pheromones, they've been drugged and claiming I was the traitor. But the evidence was there on the camera, the girls intended to neutralize her."**_

 _ **"And by that I mean Hathor, and they arrested the girls and Teal'C was put to death, all the evidence was right there on the cameras and to top it off. Is that while I only just told him the truth he attacked me and gave me a concussion. And to Hammond, my doctors: Drs. Frasier and Warner, and my uncle, who is a medical therapist skilled in rehabilitation, but that did it now for them."**_

 ** _"That though over the worst of that addiction, the psychosis is still there, and they were hoping for a way to prove I was a traitor so they can get rid of me. But to them it's all in or not at all."_** he said and Omac rested his hand on his shoulder. **_"They dismiss you, but do not let you go completely, so you free us and in exchange we help you to freedom, I understand, Dr. Jackson, so we fake this."_**

 ** _"Are the Nox going to know what you do if you suggested this idea?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently. **_"Yes, but is there a way to send that message to them, without going to the control room?"_ **he asked and Omac nodded. **_"Yes, what time is it outside though?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled. **_"It's still daylight, but it's 1400 in the afternoon here in our time zone."_ **he said and Omac gave a gentle nod.

 _ **"We must wait till dark, and I mean at the hour we did it in the night of my test with your team leader, and then we can send it. If your program is based on secrecy someone is going to see the light as a shooting star across the skies. But tell your trio and General Hammond, I will help you with your performance of this now."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to the request gently at that remark then.

As they moved it to his apartment, and he was pacing the room then, before the doorbell went off then and he opened it to find the quintet standing then and waved them into the room as he closed the door. ** _"What's going on son?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. **_"I spoke to Omac and he agreed to help us with the stage acting, but with you as military officers, you're up against the wall here, so that leaves it to me."_**

 ** _"But this maybe the first piece to that psychosis a few months ago, though they're recovered, they carry on that belief right now. We get them off the base and that is their first chance to get rid of me. Though they do the all in or not at all approach, and it's clear to all of us that they're determined. Now, to hold me hostage here, when you see them as dangerous now and to them it's I am."_**

 ** _"I'm the one that's a traitor, who is dangerous and they're still holding onto the belief that my staged attempted was real. As to how I know this it's I've been around Jack so long, I know that's where his mind turned to. Now, but it's not that he's worried about losing me, it's I'm your biggest asset. To them it's all in or not at all at this rate."_ **he told him and and his eyes narrowed sternly at that news.

 ** _"What do you propose to do, regarding this kiddo?"_ **Hammond asked him gently and he explained it. **_"I chose one of our two allies and it was the Nox, he's going with our stage acting right now at the moment. And we wait till dark to send off the message to them, but we just test him, see if he takes the bait. He does and that just proves even more he's gone NID."_ **he said and they nodded to his idea.

 ** _"First Hathor, then this, what's next pal, we keep this up and he's going for a more danerous approach, they will, just to get rid of you?"_** Lou asked and he sighed. **_"That's got to wait till these guys feel so humiliated that they actually decide to commit murder just to get rid of one of us. Because they're hearing my name or Sam's every time they turn around and they're getting sick of it."_**

 ** _"Fortunately there's an easy way to resolve that now, but if they choose the planet. The one with it's more nasty surprises, over our offshoot queen's home planet. That just seals their fate, because I'm doing a special kind of research that I need to go to my great uncles for. Long story, but my grandfather's friends are the team that did Rob."_ **he said and Anna and Warren smiled at that.

 ** _"Robbie Manneheim?"_** Hammond asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah, the head of the team was more my grandfather then my own was, maternal side, that's what Uncle Jake meant. When he told you that dad, in truth, my parents were only children, so my only family. They were adopted family members, from brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles to grandparents and great uncles, that was okay."_**

 ** _"Or at least it was until the accident, when my parents were killed and I lost everything in that one instant."_** he said and Hammond nodded as the duo sighed at the news gently. _**"What happened exactly if you're saying that?"**_ he asked him gently and Daniel sighed sadly. ** _"My parents were examining a set of coverstones while putting up an exhibit at the Met in New York at the time here."_**

 ** _"And they were standing directly below it, after it started swinging mom started getting nervous, before the chain snapped. And it landed directly on top of one of the pillars next to it, knocking it over and directly on top of them. I saw the entire thing, the eight were trying to, for weeks to get me adopted. And by one of them, or my teacher on the next island over, Buffalo, at the time now."_**

 ** _"But Nick was refusing to allow this, he didn't adopt me, but he refused to let one of you do it, or even my teacher. Claiming he didn't want me just to forget them, being shuttled from town to town, I had no one till I got out of the system. Till I found Anna and met my friends and priest in college, but I hated him ever since, because in pulling me back, you started the healing process."_**

 ** _"And by reuniting me with her, Jared and Uncle Jake, before I see the sextet again, dad. Well that is if the Archbishop is still alive, but the last time they all saw me was close to 24 years ago, the quintet. It was nearly 25 years now, but the separation, that's why I was so quiet if you and Sam's father saw me. At the school playground now at the time, my hearing was three days prior to it."_**

 ** _"But I'm not done yet, I have to see the memory again and you're seeing the side I never got to show. But I'd rather be adopted by one of you, or my teacher, or stay on as an apprentice by Bowdern. Then live like this those years, so I can prevent any further traumas if these lunatics try to set me up next later on."_** he said and Hammond nodded as his eyes narrowed in anger at that news.

 ** _"You never grew up with a normal life after the accident, this old fool refused to adopt you and when it could make difference, never allowed anyone else to. And because this psychosis is he didn't want you just to forget Claire?"_** he said with a low growl at that news and Daniel nodded softly. **_"Well you don't have to say anything else in my eyes, son, since Ry'ac our bonds turned into exactly that."_**

 ** _"Given the chance, it's screw what he thinks, we'd adopt you ourselves, even Sam's father would do it in a heartbeat."_** he said and finished with a smile crossing his face. **_"And given the chance, I'd gladly do it now, though an adult, I know who your legal guardians are, and he's out of the picture now. If we could return to that day we'd have just have him committed and be done with it."_**

 ** _"But it doesn't matter anymore son, you are like a son to me, if you need me, I'm right here."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he pulled him into a hug at that. ** _"You better get your versions Anna, Lou and Jared in here, this next piece. It involves them and their fathers as you do a conference call with their fathers, Clinton, and the joint chief."_** Daniel told them and they nodded to him gently at that remark.

As Dixon hit the intercom at that. ** _"Majors Warren, Ferretti and Dr. Thompson report to the infirmary immediately."_** he called out and five minures later the trio walked in and looked at Daniel then. **_"Let me take a guess, you're from another reality Colonel and came to report to us on something?"_** Warren asked and he nodded as Sam told him the truth then as she looked between the trio gently.

 ** _"He's showing us images of what's happened so far in our reality, but our reality was his original timeline, and to protect our bonds with him. Our him, he's showing every bit of information necessary to prove these guys lost their minds out of jealousy."_** she said and they nodded as they moved to joined them and Anna's double wrapped her arm around his and Daniel's double's back protectively at that.

As they watched the memories of their version in a plotting a cross and double cross with them. **_"Sir bait and switch, the president is going to listen to me more then he listens to Maybourne, but we stop him from taking the Tollan and in exchange. It's we can get a salvage operation, from an uninhabited planet with anywhere from a few hundred million to several billion, if the NID try to fire me."_**

 ** _"And that's including humanitarian aid, but look at it like this, Omac said the other night was a test. So we failed the test once but we can take it over again in one shot. We get his respect and Lya's respect, and with it a salvage operation of billions in technology. And we can help someone that needs it too, but one step back and two steps forward."_** he said and Hammond nodded gently.

 ** _"Alright we do it, because once the president hears this, then he's going to see your idea has a merit that helps, instead of holding our future allies hostage."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he grabbed up the phone and dialed a number. **_"Jerry Addison, joint chiefs, how can I help."_** he said and Hammond quickly said it. **_"Jerry are you with the sextet and the president?"_** he asked him at the request then.

And they heard Clinton answer that. **_"Yes George we're here on the line, he's in my office up in D.C., what's going on if you're calling us exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel answered that. ** _"I don't suppose Dillon Warren and Darrel Matheson are there in the room with you right. Because my idea is part of the psychological profile on Colonel O'neill right now."_** he said and he heard two immediate voices answer him.

 ** _"Hey son, good to hear your voice again."_** they said together and he smiled in delight. **_"You too Uncle Darrel, Uncle Dillon, but I recommend a bait and switch here, regarding this, though close to three months. But it's possible they're looking for anyway to fire me here, because you gave their mission to me. But I recommend a one step back and two steps forward approach here, Sir."_**

 ** _"We let them go, and while I'm scoring the galaxy looking for another score, I find it on an uninhabated planet. But the other night was a test, we flunked it once, so we take it a second time here now. It's clear to me he's going to do anything he came to bring in technology and results. But we can get more done by salvage operations and humanitarian aide then by doing it like this."_**

 ** _"But trust me, with my abilities I can effectively get us a score of over several hundred billion in technology, on a deserted planet. Then us doing it this way, Mr. President."_ **he said and he heard a firm tone at that remark. **_"And this connects to the fact they committed espionage a few months ago. So set them up as their jealousy knows no bounds, Doctor Jackson."_ **Clinton asked him and he nodded.

 ** _"Yes Sir, that's right, I keep humiliating them in the fact that us scholars and scientists can get more done by salvage, humanitarian aid, diplomacy. Then by doing it this way, but us scientists have better ways then constant death and destruction. And till they self destruct finally and choose a way to make it sound as though I'm the one that lost it, but Uncle Jake is here, General Carson."_**

 ** _"I made contact with him, but Annie, Jared and I are together in this, we all agree with this, as does Lou Ferretti."_** he said and they heard a gentle answer to that. **_"Issues of being a scientist, if his father was still alive, the 3 of us would set up our patient. Who needed an extended stay, and in the psyche unit like this, Sir."_ **They heard and Hammond looked between them at that remark gently.

And Warren pointed to himself and Hammond nodded. **_"I take it that meant you were trying to determine which of the trio of them said that?"_** Carson's double asked smiling and he nodded. **_"I did, but at this age, give it another 20 years and the boys sound like us after that at the moment on the phone or the radio."_** he said as the trio lowered their heads as they tried to keep from laughing at that.

 ** _"Alright get it together girls, this is neither the time nor place for this right now."_** he said and they nodded to that as they heard Clinton answer that. ** _"I take it Mel was just as good as Daniel if he was alive?"_** he asked and they heard a firm tone. **_"Better then good, for years I sent around the planet on archeology expeditions. And keeping him with the trio, the last one resulted in killing him and his wife."_**

 ** _"And the ten of us, our generation, worked for weeks and in getting Danny set up as a ward for the joint chiefs, but his grandfather wouldn't allow it. We lost track of him in the fall of '73, before Catherine recruited him. And close to 2 years ago and we got him back, like the guys here I decided on the same. But trust me Sir, his idea benefits us all."_ **he said and they heard a firm tone then.

 ** _"Alright go ahead George you got the go ahead, if they pull this as an 'all in or not at all' go to whatever back door you get with the Tollan or Nox. And you're free to go after that, Doctor Jackson, whatever ideas you have to search for technology. And bringing in results now I'll allow, and if it takes you heading off our destruction by breaking orders do it."_** he said and they all nodded to the orders.

 ** _"Yes Sir, we'll report back after the sting operation is now now."_** he said and they ended it at that remark. ** _"Get ready, this next thing you about to hear is from the quartet. But these guys couldn't believe that though Maybourne threw out of the program. I still brought in resulta, before finding the weapon necessary to protect from orbital attacks and the beta gate, and with it now."_**

 ** _"We just brought back intel necessary to save the planet, but your question on whether or not these coordinates correlated. Well it's the same for every reality just like your's, but you don't make your window. And before they launch and you're screwed, because that gate is on a ship. Floating over the planet these connect to, so you want to make that window, you better leave in three days."_**

 ** _"Bra'tac's on board the ship that gate is on, but wait till you guys are in range of earth, to make contact, but stay undercover. And whatever you do, stay clear of Skaara."_ **he said and Lou looked at him in shock. **_"Skaara, why?"_** he asked and he sighed. **_"The goa'uld piloting the ship is Apophis's son, he's the symbiote inhabiting Skaara, plant your charges, and wait for Bra'tac to make contact."_**

 ** _"But listen to me now, among the goa'uld, a pharaoh's power is more often challenged by their sons rather then their enemies. Once they came together with Apophis's ship, he was prepared to lead his wing, in Klo'rel's name."_** he said to him and Teal nodded. **_"Apophis would assume the attack was ordered by Klo'rel and reciprocate, a daring plan."_ **he said and they nodded in agreement to that gently.


	50. Alternate Realities- Serpent's Grasp

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 50:** **Truths And Future Alterations** **Part X: Reality Variations VI**

 ** _"Yes Sir, we'll report back after the sting operation is."_** he said and they ended it at that. ** _"Yes alright, jump over this situation as you gave me that tip in how to prevent our not being seen until it's too late. General, I'm assuming leadership over SG-1, for this mission, we let our emotions get in the way. Of what needs to be done, they will be the death of us."_** Bert's double told him and he nodded.

 ** _"You're better off in doing it that way, because Jack, in my reality tried to get to the inner him, Skaara, and it barely blew the mission. Bra'tac was pissed at the fact it nearly killed us, and we had to switch plans, so I recommend you lead Jack out of this, But Sam, Teal'C, you and me, we can pull it it iff easily, if you trust me, Bert."_** Daniel told him and he lifted his eyes to his version and nodded to him.

 ** _"I do, but this is the start of a beautiful friendship, if what you're about to tell me next is what I'm thinking, we can actually learn why the hell. That we should have started with the trio: Lya, Omac and Thor's people first, before going to Goa'uld planets now. That what you did, after crossing Ra, you switched ways and as a result, you gained advancements and friends."_**

 ** _"You gained everything that we didn't learn and get yet?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"To put this bluntly it's having civilians in the program can end the one step forward/two steps back situation. You're about to have, and if you can learn to trust the system lords my reality swore fealty to. You can have our equipment as well, watch this."_** he said as he switched to stun as he said it gently.

" ** _These are like the phasers in Star trek, just shaped like our guns, and you're about to come across a system lord version to the blasters on the movie. But Teal'C's staff, it's shotgun version to a blaster or phaser, this is on stun, so relax."_** he said taking aim at Jack and who froze up, as he shot him and he fell to the floor as Makepeace stood up and John pointed his phaser at him and he froze.

 ** _"So we meet the system lords you befriended and they create phasers out of our guns, we get everything Apophis would have offered. And I know he's going to want a host in payment, but everything we would have gained here. By trusting a system lord, it's by doing what you have been and starting 25 years in the past."_** Hammond said slowly and they nodded to him gently as Dixon made his decision.

 ** _"The system lords, some of them are trustworthy, others are dangerous, the ones you met so far are all renegades, aside from Ra. Ra was the one it started with, but does this look familiar?"_** Daniel asked removing a medallion from his neck and passing it to Lou and he looked at it. ** _"Yeah Daniel had this around his neck when we went Abydos, what's the significance?"_** he asked and Daniel said it firmly.

 ** _"If taken the time, but Jack sabotaged your first audience with as he saw that you were his subjects. By then I could speak the language, but Jack sentenced earth to death."_** he said and Bert's double crossed his arms as Hammond looked at Jack who paled then. **_"Why exactly, Colonel, if you came to warn us and our fellow generals over this?"_** Carson asked him and he explained that to him gently, but firmly.

 ** _"In Ra's eyes by revealing how far you come, you told him you were rebelling against him when they got arrested. The black ops, they sentenced earth to death by the order they gave him, you created the movie, I assume now?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Well listen to the double meanings in the conversation between me and Ra."_** he said putting the tape in and Hammond listened carefully to it.

 ** _"Oh my god, we already belonged to him, his original orders just set us up for destroying ourselves by doing this?"_** Dixon snapped in shock and Sam covered her eyes then. **_"And as a result of killing our primary we get raided by his rival. And we've been undergoing constant attacks by his enemies ever since."_** she said and Dixon quickly turned to Hammond then as he came to a decision then firmly at that.

 ** _"Make that two teams general, SG's 1 and 2 are going on this mission, but I think our best shot is the two birds, one stone tactic. We wait for Bra'tac to make contact with us, plant C-4 in areas that create secondary explosions. One on the gate, blow the shield/engine control on board Apophis's ship, drive them closer together and boom that it."_** Dixon added smiling firmly and Hammond nodded.

 ** _"Alright, I'll contact the president, he gives the go ahead and you got the mission, everyone, just watch your step. And son continue with this, if Danny's thoughts are going and where I think they're headed. He's heading for Saint Louis after we make contact with the adopted daughter of the offshoot queen. Just to make contact with who's left of your father's friends right now."_**

 ** _"But if this is what's coming between now and the next scenario regarding Apophis and someone. Or a duo is being incarcerated for life here for conspiracy and sedition. And attempted murder right now, on a team mate and attempted kidnapping of another."_** he said and Daniel nodded as they heard a conversation start up and the duo swallowed, knowing they were screwed then as the trio heard this.

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_** they heard from Jack and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and the sextet all looked at Jack in disgust at that. **_"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_ **Jack said in disgust at that response.

 ** _"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_** they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. ** _"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_** Jack said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson. As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 _ **"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."** J_ack said and the entire group crossed their arms at that in disgusted shock.

As they heard Mackenzie's voice with a cruel smile in his tone and Carson looked at the duo sternly who paled and knew they were screwed as they heard it. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as Jack gave a nod firmly to that remark.

"I don't know why they even bother with this, because I was letting you go on vacation to head back up to Saint Louis for a few months. SG-1 missions were supposed to be suspended for a two month to three month basis after this situation to 989. Since we're being run ragged at the moment, besides he wanted to drop in on Robbie. To visit for a while and with him the quintet." Jack said sternly to that remark and Hammond nodded.

"Yes we know, but after hearing what he saw this time, his trauma over the death of his parents I was ready to take it to Ryan and the president. And end any and all gate operations for three months, as every SG-1 is allowed to go sabbatical. Without multiple SG teams, you guys are being run ragged, you need a chance to rest right now." he said and Jack nodded in agreement as they watched as Daniel's double repeated the words.

 ** _"When was this supposed to be, if you told us the side effects of the sarcophagus."_** he asked and Daniel crossed his arms. ** _"Barely two weeks later, under normal circumstances, after seeing a trauma like this. What would the call be General, Janet, Dr. Carson, I'm emotionally compromised. And that night, I realized I just ran into Halloran and McBride and they told me as well."_**

 ** _"Hume's also gone by this point and all that is left of my childhood adopted relatives and friends are yourself, the duo and their families, Richards, Robbie. Halloran and Mcbride, so what's the call, you're medical psychiatrist and at the current moment. As_** ** _my legal guardian here as the base, as you reported this to the duo?"_** he asked and Carson crossed his arms as he said it with a growl at that.

 ** _"I would go right to Darrel and Dillon and we would take this right to the top of the food chain, Addison, and then contact the president. And hereby shutting down all operations in off planet missions for six months as you go on a much needed vacation. And just to go see your friends in Chicago and what's left of my coach's team in Saint Louis."_** he said and Hammond nodded in agreement.

 ** _"We took this right to your father Sam and he said he would to the sextet and tell them we need to be put on stand down. And I went right to the top of the food chain myself, and jumping the red tape by taking it right to president. He gave the go ahead, so guess what happens next when we were getting ready to tell Hammond that we were on stand down?"_** Daniel said and they nodded sternly.

Watching as the duo paled at that, they nodded firmly to that reaction. ** _"He doesn't want me to leave, because without me their plan goes up in smoke. The idea is to have me addressed as mentally incompetant, because like them. Mckenzie also is suffering a damn psychosis, reason being is they're all beyond jealous. That I resisted and they didn't."_** his double said and her's nodded sternly to that.

 ** _"Jealous that the joint chiefs gave the mission to you, jealous that you resisted her and they didn't, jealous that you found us four scores in six months. And since Hathor came into the picture, this situation is god damn psychosis, well I'm sure. That Halloran, Mcbride and Richards would find this interesting and would be as furious as Humes and Bowdern would be when they heard this."_**

 ** _"Well our family priests at the moment would kill these bastards if this did happen and like the Jedi council now. If the series was real, would see this if we hadn't had your military version showing up in our reality to reveal this. In what the future portrayed at the moment had you not left for Saint Louis. Just after Sam got turned unto a host by a member of the off shoot now."_**

 **"Not going to happen, but if this was the plan, then just after you return they start driving up the missions. Sam reports to Uncle Jake what he saw this time, and by then Janet has been turned into a drone. Before, if we forestalled the latest mission and reported this to your father as you bent the rules. And told him the truth, Sam, he over rides it."** Anna said and she nodded as she finished it.

 ** _"As he goes to Addison, Addison says all missions are cancelled until further notice, as I give the good news to Daniel. We then head for General's office and tell him the Addison and the president have ordered all missions to be deactivated until further notice. As we also tell him that Addison ordered Daniel and 6 to 7 month sabbatical, to go see his friends and your family priests."_**

 ** _"Jack walks in the office and tells us we had orders to go back out and it's because they found a planet loaded with Naquada. I tell him forget it, we're not going anywhere, SG-1 is on stand down till further notice and we're taking a sabbatical. Before he said he already took the mission and we leaving in one hour, so here's a question now ladies, Uncle George, Dr. Carson."_**

 **"Just why would he be desperate to take that mission, why was he so desperate to go through now?"** she asked and the two generals crossed their arms as Anna and Janet's doubles did the same. Watching the reaction of the duo, in a panic, as she nodded as she answered her own question as her tone started turned furious at this. **_"So why exactly right now, if it wasn't for the fact, in his and Makepeace's cases."_**

 **" _They_ _didn't want him to leave, because without him the plan, their plan, goes up in smoke and as I ask why he was so desperate for us to leave. Desperate to go through on this mission, that only says that the person demanding this. The person is either been turned into a host or worse, there's a conspiracy going on. One that is going to destroy us as the top team on the base by this point."_**

 ** _"Checking his pockets I find a secondary medallion and the truth comes out right then, as I stop this in it's tracks as my knowledge comes out. As the truth comes out, as I grab Janet to get her up to Hammond's office. And we realized they programmed her, as we get your uncle psychiatrist involved. And break their control on her and their screwed."_** Sam's double said, feeling her anger grow.

"Yeah that's what I do alright, if I thought to call Janet in here that day, I would have ordered the guards to restrain him. As I checked his pockets, all spec ops and black ops carry their battalion coins on them, finding a second one on him. That I have to pry open and getting it under a microscope I find the words, The National Intelligence Division. As I check Janet's and find a secondary with the same words on it and that is it for me."

"He wanted this to go through so they can destroy our bonds and they get arrested now, as I read Jack's record a second time. Seeing everything that needs to be underlined in red, I see what they have in mind and they're screwed after that." Sam said and Hammond nodded. "As I call a court martial, he's being arrested for this, Makepeace with him and you and Daniel can take your sabbatical." he said and she nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Replicate your stint down to the limit, your medical records, and Janet is under your control and without her I'm screwed. Because you three have got everyone thinking this trip to that god damn planet caused me to lose it finally. Well you're screwed, Colonels, did you really expect me not to learn this. The second my double arrived on the base, the fact, that I had him and Carson in the room."_**

 ** _"Oh I see what's coming, you know that without me your plan goes up in smoke at the moment, just to prevent that now. Prevent me from leaving, because without me the plan falls apart, huh, well with hearing that. I'm extending my vacation for 6 months and we jump over this episode. The quartet get to see me and I'm to be reunited with my father's paternal priesthood at the time to."_**

 ** _"While I was working out everything needed to make sure you go to jail and for attempted murder in my case. Especially when I set you up on 3 occasions when Hammond learned this."_** Daniel double said and Sam's crossed her arms. **_"Uncle Jake could I have the record please."_** he asked and Carson's double passed him the record as he pulled a red pen out and underlined certain sentences in it and gave a nod.

 ** _"Sam, guys, you better come here, these are the key spots in the record that he wanted to convince the general and Janet that I lost it completely now. His arm, Uncle Jake explained how he got that scar on his arm and..."_** he started to say as he read the record and felt his stomach lurch, before he moved to the sink. And dry heaved, before collapsing on the floor and Warner charged over to him at that.

 ** _"First his shoulder and now this, Harper arrest those two right now!"_** Carson snapped as the guards grabbed them as he hugged him, while pressing his forehead to his. **_"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay with the fact we got help from them, we prevented this from happening."_** he said as Lou rested his hand on shoulder before Janet moved to him to steady him as he said it to Dixon, Lou and Warren.

 ** _"Your worst living nightmare boys when as a soldier, if you get arrested by Saddam's republican guard. And one of them saw you from the waist up unclothed, that's what they're planning here. In condemning me to, including whatever this lunatic did to me, the mating rituals, once activated. It keeps me trapped there until I have to break my promise to Sam to get us off the planet."_**

 ** _"I sinned against love and good, for the sake of his mercy, breaking my promise to the girls. But I risked my life, soul and sanity to protect you guys from what they were doing to me. As my best friends, I wasn't have you subjected to this and threw myself up in your places."_** Daniel told Warren, Lou and Dixon and they nodded in shocked anger and disgust as Janet read the sentences and her heart lurched.

 ** _"No spec ops or black ops could do what you did to get Sam or the guys, let alone us, off that damn planet. But you were willing to kill yourself just to get us out there and risking your soul and sanity. Just to do it, if that doesn't say you deserve a promotion to major, nothing ever does. But going above and beyond the call of duty to do the right thing, you did just that, buddy."_**

 ** _"You did the right thing, but if this was more than just an attempted POW in your case then..., the control drug, that acts like a possession. This bastard possessed your body, Medical security alert level V, code red!"_** Dixon's double said in shocked fury. **_"Which would mean there was only one place left to go and it's going right to the Lexian Brothers institute!"_** Warren said sharply to that remark.

 ** _"We had to get the people that did this before, we had to go home and get in touch with our extended family in the order. That was his only chance, but activated by saliva, deactivated by blood, he needed surgery as they drove this bastard from his body. No, forget it, it's not going to happen, I'm not having you subjected to this, not now, not ever."_** Anna's double snapped at that in shock then.

 ** _"Shh, calm down, calm down, we caught them in the act before they could attempt this, shh, it's okay, it's okay."_** she said and he buried his head into her shoulder as she rocked him. **_"Too close here, they're jealous enough to try this on an innocent man, because he's bringing in the results they can't. They're out of their god damn minds here, General first Hathor and now this, it's too much."_**

 ** _"That's including you risking your life for me if this sick bastard was a bi-sexual, and they use whatever this stuff was. And to bind you to this character, on Teal'C, that could kill him!"_ **Sam shouted in shocked anger. **_"No kidding right now son, alright the five of you were in this together in this plan. And you put Frasier under your control."_** Hammond said with a dangerous growl at that remark sternly.

 ** _"You ever heard of Father William Bowdern?"_** Daniel asked and he shook his head, and they nodded. ** _"After the exorcism Surin did in the 17th century, in Paris, we had another case in the church, and Robert Manneheim was the target. And this time Bowdern, Halloran and Mcbride had to do it. But do you know what significance these men hold for me?"_** he asked and Jack swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"Janet, my records."_** he said and she gave it to him and he pulled a red pen out and underlined several sentences in it. ** _"Grandfather: David Melburn Jackson, member of the jesuit order in Saint Louis Missouri. Adopted family in the order: Frs. William David S. Bowdern, Raymond Mcbride, Walter Halloran, Archbishop Arthur Hume, Father, Dr. Arthur Richards."_** he said and the duo paled at that.

 ** _"Just imagine it, if we prevented this, or we set you up as I escape custody and get out of the mountain, get in touch with Agent Malcolm Barrett. And he gets me a hotel to stay out as I do the trio's studies for them, before I head for Chicago. Meet up with my mentor, my priest in college at the time and with them now, my friends and they see the evidence all over my chest and torso."_**

 ** _"You call in and Sam sees this and then translates my code to her, and then suddenly Jacob arrives and Matheson, Warren and the president calls in. And the general hears the reason you wanted to leave that fast a month earlier. So tell me what would he say to this when he hears the psychosis and we set you up."_ **he asked and they swallowed hard as Hammond crossed his arms to that remark.

Watching as Teal'C's double stood up, and he grabbed O'neill's shirt as he said it with a dangerous growl in his tone at what he just heard then. And as Sam, Anna and Janet's double exchange disgusted looks of shock at what they just heard then firmly as he said it. **_"Well that makes it even more clear that this psychosis over Hathor never ended and the fact that despite you trying to convince us otherwise."_**

 ** _"You could not change our minds and he kept bringing in results that you can not._** ** _But Hathor, my cor'ai, Ry'ac, the window that you broke, you attack him twice, both times with witnesses in the room. Nothing changed our minds that you are dangerous when you lose your temper, gentlemen._** ** _You self destructed out of jealousy and you are exposed, but without him, your plan falls apart."_**

 ** _"Just to insure we could have prevented this now by the three of us on going extended leave as she heads for the outpost. And you have Dr. Frasier under your control, but replicating your stint in Iraq down to the limit. Your medical records and you sabotaged this team, in order to make sure. That this marginalizes him, with us on one side of the fence and him on the other finally."_**

 ** _"You wanted this all along and finally now, he brings back memories we will forget in time later on. And suddenly having him come here saved our friendships with him, keeping us together. And in doing so exposes you for the unstable individual you are Colonel O'neill. You were doomed the second he arrived in our reality, or when we saw the evidence all over his chest now."_**

 ** _"Did you honestly expect to get away with this Colonel O'neill, because I meant it, what you did. I would be well within my rights to dismember all of you, he is my brother, my in your words, my best friend now. This cruel and barbarous act is enough you lost all us in one shot."_** Teal'C said with a growl to that, as Janet's double finished that remark then as the quartet exchanged disgusted looks at this.

 ** _"Did you honestly expect to get away with that, that you intended to kill him, because I agree with him. That you're dangerous when you lose your temper, both of you are, with added evidence and frankly I'm relieved. And it's because he and his team showed up so they can protect it at the moment. He's not the type to do something this bloodthirsty?"_** Janet snapped at him angrily at that news.

 ** _"Yeah it was a lost cause, because once I saw your arm you little twerp, as you committed espionage and treason and just gave him another concussion. But Daniel was working as a double agent, you turned traitor on us, but attempted murder. Espionage, treason, and assault and battery and that was within the first few hours at the time that day, but the way your temper was back then."_**

 ** _"You're a liability once that got exposed, young man, he kept bringing in results for us at the time._** ** _But cross and double cross, on multiple occasions and you never could beat him, because he played chess since he was 5 years old. Though now this just crossed a line you can't take back, you set him up to kill him. And it's because_** ** _if that doesn't work, then you had him marginalized."_**

 ** _"And reason being is because he was a general of the joint chiefs in training, he's got our wisdom and military smarts to know what to do. But he followed our orders on every occasion and brought in results, but you can't compete with him._** ** _There is no going back Colonel, you're screwed, so all this time you were in on this and Frasier was under your control since Danny was out of town later."_**

 ** _"Daniel is beyond invaluable to us, you're expendable, both of you are, as such, I see when the duo look at him. But I know it now that he earned their trust, and Denali's, that's also invaluable to us. Denali and his pack could protect you next time you go to see them, in technology salvage. But to me, the joint chiefs, the president, even to the SOC now, his skills are beyond invalauble to us."_**

 ** _"Freeze it, son, so who does he mean by that, he, and him, mentioned me, and saying it was a lost cause now to try and convince me that he was out of his mind."_** Hammond said with a furious growl and Daniel dropped the bomb then. **_"It gets better General, Vidrine is working for the NID as well, but once Kinsey's plan. Just to shut you down failed, he jumped in bed with the NID at the time."_**

 ** _"They're stealing technology from other planets using the BETA gate."_ **he told them and they nodded **. "** ** _So who are you talking about if you mean once they accept the orders for this next mission and they do, he becomes one of you. Because now that I know Vidrine is also NID, I'm sending them elsewhere for that research?"_** Hammond asked, turning to the duo with a stern growl at the news.

And they paled at the fact he heard their thinking on him and he nodded slowly as his eyes narrowed in anger. As the true meaning hit and Sam's eyes narrowed in anger at the realization. **_"The trio is you, me and Teal'C, but you followed orders, Uncle George, Janet is under their control. You're a two star, Vidrine is a three star, you're my boss, and he is your's."_** she said and he nodded as felt his anger snap.

 ** _"It's me, you set me up, you set me, Teal'C and the girls up, by this little plan of your's, you little shit!"_** he growled in fury while shoving Jack into the wall at that remark. **_"You sabotaged my relationship with my son, and the girls with me and it's because of the fact Hathor showed us the unstable man you are. Yeah, I knew I had a reason to be this stern with you for the last 9 months now_** ** _."_**

 ** _"And so you're with them, and get you out of the base for good right now, as my son brings us results. Without the constant 1 step forward and 2 steps back situation we had, that we're going to have, but you're done, you're through._** ** _You forget something here, we as 2 to 5 stars can effectively destroy your careers. Now gentleman, well this little conspiracy against my son is enough to do it. "_**

 ** _"But I hear the psychosis behind this attitude, cadet version as well, and believe me, I am just acting like Jean Luc does with Benjiman Maxwell, regarding you._** ** _As of the day we got news,_ ****_regarding knowing that Ra was dead, and instead of it ending there, you get their attention on us. And it's because of this you just opened up a can of worms and I'm beyond pissed that I lost five officers."_**

 ** _"That I make it clear, yes there are innocent people on that planet, but there are innocent people here, young man, And I have my direct orders and that is to defend against all enemies foreign and domestic. But earthside or in the galaxy, but the me you saw by bringing back a contagion to the base._** ** _The me that sentenced and exiled you to Argos, just to prevent a nanite outbreak."_**

 ** _"Now on this base,_** ** _and the me that was following orders, regarding Teal'C's Cor'ai. But those words sealed your fate in my eyes, I'm the me you remember then, there is no we or us, friends, and the acts of fatherly bonds. Regarding you, and towards you in my eyes, I'm just the hardnosed General. For the last 8 to 12 episodes in the first season, this current season, you remember, now."_**

 ** _"You sick, cold blooded little bastard, but_** ** _this just crossed a line you can't take back young man from this day forward. And I'm making sure that you can never harm my son that way, you sick little bastard. I should have left you under psyche watch forever after they showed me what happened. When in the girls locker room at the time now, but this is enough for me at the moment."_**

 ** _"But that's not happening twice, when in our reality and on my base, you little brat, and I mean that. Your career in the Air Force is through Colonel O'neill, you're being dishonorably discharged. And sentenced to Leavenworth for the term of three years as of now!"_** he snapped at him and Jack swallowed hard as he turned back to Daniel then firmly as he said it to him with a gentle tone then.

 ** _"Son show me what they sentenced you to, but not the entire thing, I want to know who this lunatic is that fell in love with you. Show me the effects of this control drug if there is one and once done, after what happened prior to this. It's all missions are on a hold for six months, his added life's work. Now is studying the outpost we found and learning everything we have on the races."_**

 ** _"The ones against the system lords, who are they exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him. **_"You met two of them actually, but the other two are the gate builders and a group called the Furlings, they're extinct."_ **he said and Sam's double looked at him. ** _"How could we have met two unless..., no, you're kidding, the Nox and Thor's race are this duo."_** she asked and he nodded to her.

 ** _"Yeah they are, but they, Omac and the Tok'ra keep in touch with each other, you passed their tests, but make contact with Lya again. And she can confirm this to and they teach you ways that will end this. The one step forward/two steps back problem in later years, but the more time training. And the more chances you have of bringing results in now."_** he said and Hammond nodded to him.

And as he exchanged smiles with Carson and Warner at that, before he could say it, the alarm went off then and Rodney activated his radio. ** _"Cameron, that you?"_** he asked and a minute later they heard Cam's voice. ** _"Yeah Rodney it's me, General whatever you do, don't freak out, we're bringing a few members of the majority. Just to meet with you, they are not like the ones you met so far, I promise."_**

 _ **"This is how we got a hold of all the technology you see my friends using right now."** _he said and they nodded. **_"We're in the infirmary, bring them here."_ **he said and the radio message ended at that. **_"Who's the latest one if you made friends with a third of the majority?"_ **Bert's double asked and he explained that to him gently. **_"We cleared up the misunderstanding and I translated this for you as a result."_**

 ** _"But wait till they get in here, before I read this to you now, okay."_ **he said and the trio nodded as the quartet walked into the room and Teal'C stood up. At the sight of Cronus as they saw a young woman no older than Sam standing next to him. **_"Easy guys, just relax, Sam this is Jolinar, Jolinar, Sam, she was how we saved Jacob."_** Daniel said and they nodded gently in greeting at that and Sam nodded to her then.

 ** _"You clone my double if she just changed hosts right now?"_** she asked and Jolinar nodded. **_"My current host was safely in hiding, but your double asked me to clone a copy of her and once they, the assassin they sent after her. Thought he killed her, I went back into my original host, but your double. She has all of my memories already, as for Cronus, I'm his underling still right now."_**

 **"I'm his informant into the Tok'ra, straight to my supervisor, her name is Garshaw and our current leader is Selmak. The oldest of the original batch at the current moment, but this is not for show, we are telling you the truth. The duo may seem like they can not be trusted, but just talk to them."** she said and Teal'C looked at Daniel at that as he answered that remark firmly.

 ** _"These two are among the most vile and treacherous as I have ever known."_** Teal'C's double told him and Cronus said it gently. **_"You are holding the fact your father failed me against me Teal'C, but we set aside our differences and we fixed that. Your android gave you vengeance in our reality, during the original timeline, we have set aside our past, so can we set aside differences now."_**

 ** _"So we can discuss this as you are meeting myself and Yu next year, everyone, but Nirrti slaughtered a planet that was connected to you. And turned a child into a Trojan horse, General this is serious, we come on a peace delegation. But we must caution you at what's coming once the SGC takes on this mission."_** he said and Hammond nodded as he said it gently as he looked at the new arrivals firmly.

 ** _"Alright, we're listening with what you have shown us so far, and Colonel O'neil is being discharged and with him Colonels Makepeace, Maybourne. Generals Vidrine, West and Doctor Mackenzie, once I report all that you have shown me. And to the joint chiefs and the president, so what is this next piece you have to tell me if you brought her with you?"_ **he asked and Daniel took a deep breath then.

 ** _"You're father's come down with lyphoma, Sam and her mentor, the host, is also dying of old age. Jolinar brought us together, but as a result of fixing our connection. And resetting the past now, we cloned her original host and the double is hiding on the planet. That we found her on, in a Nassian Man, but she's a close friend."_** Daniel told them and they nodded in shock to the news.

 ** _"Where's the queen?"_** Hammond asked and Cronus sighed. **_"We are still trying to find the planet she ended up on, but she's part of our sextet. Like Colonel Jackson has told you, we had our memories from the second we reset the timeline. But Senator Kinsey doesn't see this as worth continuing, but he shuts you down and Apophis immediately attacks, that we will not get involved in."_**

 ** _"My warning to you now, and you are hearing this from my double next year as well, is that we will not attack your world. But, if you continue to use the stargate, be warned, anyone that gets captured by the system lords. They will shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly, though you see us four like this. I should warn you that where Nirrti is concerned, she is highly objective to this."_**

 ** _"So your first debate with myself, Yu and her, will have you hearing a slight, in your words, bickering match."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"_ **Sam's double asked him then and Daniel closed his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing. **_"They got into fight, and my Jack ended the debate, but insulting them at the same time, he told him that was enough of that."_**

 ** _"And they got up and left the room."_ **Daniel told her and Jack's double repeated that. **_"I insulted them?"_** he said and and Daniel nodded. **_"By speaking out of turn, Thor said that was to be expected when meeting for the first time face to face."_** Daniel said and Jack's double looked at him in shock as he answered him at that news. **_"_** ** _What are you talking about, they were yelling were at each other."_**

 ** _"Before I said a word."_ **he said and Jolinar answered that. **_"The system lords have a fragile relationship with each other, as do the Asgard with them."_** she said and they looked at her that. **_"You mean they're always like this?"_** Lou asked and they nodded. **_"We are, as of yet, Kinsey is just human version to some of the most twisted minds in the system lord renegades as of yet, the six of us now."_**

 ** _"We're friends, so though we, the four of us, Ra and Egeria had a good relations with each other, though he hid her somewhere and we're not sure where yet. The others are posturing ego maniacs driven by an insane lust for power, each one capable of unimaginative evil, as such. But this is why you must heed caution in later years, your own officials in the program are not much better."_**

 ** _"When his, Kinsey's choices are just as bloodthirsty as these two are, but there some very corrupt men in your government as a result_** _ **."**_ Cronus said and Jack repeated the word. **_"Sextet?"_ **he asked and Cronus crossed his arms. **_"Yes Colonel, sextet, Ra was our first lost member of our sextet, Egeria is in hiding. There are two female system lords and four males ones in our grouping, in truth now."_**

 _ **"Though Bastet, Kali and Olokun were not part of the grouping, his version of us remained on good terms with you. Meeting them when as children, he, Louis, Jared, and Samantha, we created a trade deal between us. If you talk to our doubles later and do what you started doing these last 2 years. So in addition to 62.5 lbs naquada, given to us four every month, you had your freedom now."**_

 _ **"We left you to your day to day lives, no bluffs or counter bluffs whatsoever, you just treated us like you do your leaders and religious leaders. Aside from military technology of the kind that the weapon that killed Ra was created by. You never had to worry about an attack from us, you find your version of Jolinar she can tell you this directly, we of the majority will not attack you."**_

 _ **"And her version, your version of the Tok'ra can give you definitive intelligence on the renegades. Dr. Jackson has the knowledge of the cultures deities we took the identities of. They, the Tok'ra, can tell you intelligence on the renegades now, but together, you, they and the Jaffa. Can stop the renegades and bring peace to the galaxy, you can trust us four and Egeria we can promise you that."**_

 ** _"But you must be very wary and cautious, anyone not of what is left of the quintet you made the deal with."_** he said and Yu finished that. **_"But we and Olokun, Bastet and Kali were the ones you made friends with. And in our reality though the six of us were who you swore fealty to at the time. When Apophis attacked your base, you gave the declaration, now, that you will not serve them or him."_**

 ** _"You belonged to us and you will fight them for your freedom."_** he said and Cronus completed the remark at that. **_"What of Jolinar, if she came with you exactly?"_ **Sam asked and he smiled gently. **_"Truthfully, she is my underling, my contact with the Tok'ra and through her directly. And to my version of your departments, but Apophis is the one that will send the Ashrak after you."_**

 _ **"Captain, things switched courses, but the campaign of Malkshur, that switched courses, that was in 1980. As soon as it ended, Jolinar chose to remain my contact with the Tok'ra ever since and as a result. But instead of the system lords hunting them into extinction, but instead of us as the majority doing this. We help the Tok'ra with added information and pass it to you as our army."**_

 _ **"Our human army, as you were trained by us to be our human jaffa in the years since we made this pact. You get arrested by the renegades, the ones you crossed so far, or anyone that you are about to be exposed to. Or accidently released, you will be shown no mercy, and you will suffer greatly. But our message to you is this now, if you speak to your versions of us now."**_

 _ **"We had no desire to get into this struggle with you that is to last 6 years, ending with Nirrti. Until we had a common enemy that was ejected from the majority a millenia ago, his name is Anubis. He is a Goa'uld with the powers of an ancient, to defeat him is by Ancient technology. To which you have at your disposal, the reason we never attack is we knew you could destroy us anyway."**_

 _ **"If you wish to talk to your versions of myself and Lord Yu, you will hear these words again. We will not attack your world, but if you continue to use the stargate, be warned, anyone that gets captured by the system lords. They shall be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly, those system lords. Now, are all renegades that, we, his us and your us, have ejected from the collective now."**_

 _ **"Hathor was ejected from the collective, Setesh he was also ejected from the collective and every system lord your Dr. Jackson has named off to you. They are renegades that went against us as a whole, we make the decisions as a group. The ones that you killed or, in the case of my grand daughter, confined, are renegades and we terminated their membership in the system majority."**_

 ** _"You're hunting down renegades that crossed us ever since, giving us a cleaner, more tighter grip on the ones that will attempt this."_ **he said and they nodded in shock to the truth being told to them by the quartet. **" _Setesh_?" **Makepeace repeated and Daniel said it firmly. ** _"Seth in our language, he's up in Washington, just north of Seattle, but at the moment, the ATF has him on their watch right now."_**

 ** _"My department is government ran with military help, so you create a secondary department, James Hamners won't give you any grief. As you bag two more in the side of three years Sir, that's including Hathor herself."_** he said and Hammond nodded to the news as they exchanged firm looks at that. As Cronus's remark got their Jack's attention as he felt his heart start speeding up at his remark as he said it then.

 ** _"By suffer greatly what do you mean exactly?"_** Jack said, shaking and Jolinar crossed her arms. **_"We mean you will suffer a goa'uld version to your original stint, in truth now, Colonel O'neill. Yes, we know of that fear, our version of you has told us this and we know your double, his twin suffered four months of that. While our version of you only suffered one month of it as we got him out."_**

 ** _"And yes the system lords do have humans that are like that in what this general did to you. Pyrus is a human version to a system lord, but let me explain this to you, some of the more depraved system lords in the grouping have cruel generals that act like the one you have met so far. Others, they have men like this General Segei and Ba'al is one of such that has your true worst nightmare."_**

 ** _"But you escaped before that man did to you, again, what you sentenced Danny to, to us this was true pay back. And for what you did to our brother, our son and friend, so tell me why shouldn't we expose your intentions before it happens. We get to prevent your plans for Danny as the years go by now, but your double, this side of you, in our reality, after a friend read his mind."_**

 ** _"After your double, his doppelganger, got that information ripped out of his head by a friend, of mine. A member of what is left of mother's first batch, he threw him to one of the system lords. Daniel never did a thing to help him and not until Daniel gets his powers back does the truth come out. As a result we all decided to reset the timeline at the time in our reality as a result now here."_**

 ** _"Daniel is my friend, my, in your words, sibling, to me, that you could do something this cruel to him, you deserved ending up in the renegades hands."_ **she said and he paled at the remark. **_"So all that time ever since I ordered you to be brought back home, the ones attacking us are all renegades at the moment?"_ **Carson's double said slowly and they nodded to him at that remark gently then.

 ** _"Like I said, these guys specialize in chronic paranoia and if I had a chance to learn to speak the language. I could have told Ra we had no desire to attempt this with him, he just exposed us to the renegades and killed our primary."_** Daniel's double said in shock and Lou's double covered his eyes. **_"I'm calling the president he has to know this information, now, we had a treaty."_**

 ** _"We had a treaty already with them, and the quartet set that up years ago, is that what you're about to show us now, son?"_** Hammond asked him and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Yeah it is Sir, this is why we are here, so you understand the truth and two so we can save your friendship with your me."_** Daniel told him and they nodded angrily as every team leader walking in, heard this and nodded in shock.

 ** _"Nice work you idiot, you just left the damn door open for the renegades to come after us. Because all this time we already belonged to Ra and we had a deal with the system lords. That so long as we never crossed them we were free to live our lives without the amount of dangers that came into this job. You murdered 20 men, out of your mission to Abydos."_** Dixon snapped at that to Jack.

" ** _General this was, if he'd let your me enough time to translate the message, I would have lead you right to the weapon. As a result, he's why your not getting any progress done right now. But here it is_** , **_'As the races against the Goa'uld we have declared a truce and peace treaty with the system lords. So to our descendants, earth is under protection unless the peace treaty gets violated."_**

 ** _"By you as our descendants, to keep earth protected you must not show aggressive action. And keep clear of the Goa'uld system lords, if you discover our stargate'_**. **_And choose to start expanding further into the universe, heed these words and do not challenge the system lords. As we created a treaty with the system lords, before we left this galaxy 50,000 years ago."_**

 ** _"But do not challenge them or act aggressively to them when or if you meet them or the peace treaty will be violated._** ** _It's the only thing protecting earth now that the system Lord Ra has left it._** ** _If you encounter one of the system lords when you activate the Stargate once again. Heed the legends written on each planet regarding the system lords, their cover stones."_**

 ** _"The coverstones covering their stargates are marked by hiroglyphics, each culture has their own language, but the language of the system lords. And all Goa'uld, is ancient Egyptian, each coverstone marks the planets to which these gates go to. If you find one of their's heed caution when you go there, because their inhabitants, are either fiercely loyal or they are a mining guild to them."_**

 ** _"But if you find planets marked by us or the other races, our peoples and followers can lead you to us so you can learn more about us. To our prize pupil, only you will be able to protect earth, if you're a scholar. Because our language is similar to Ancient Roman language. So once you find one of our suppositories that's your only chance to learn as much as possible to protect earth'."_**

 ** _"This Heliopolis, our meeting places of us freedom fighters of each of the four races has the dialer destroyed, so if you're a scholar. Your first test as the possible fifth race of the races against the Goa'uld is getting yourselves back from the planet. To our prize pupils, only you can defend earth, if you learn enough regarding it, but heed our warnings now regarding the system lords."_**

 ** _"The system lords are a group of the most powerful Goa'uld in the Galaxy, but they, unless they feel threatened, will not attack earth. So if you violate the treaty, be it accidental or deliberately, you must seek us out and we can help reactivate the treaty with them. But you already have weapons at your disposal, earth was our first outpost, before we moved our city to the Pegasus Galaxy."_**

 ** _"So you have everything you need to defend earth, if you unintentionally activate one of our suppository archives. Then there is a sleep capsule in the outpost that can be used to put the victim in stasis till you find and locate our closest friends, the Asgard. The leader of the Asgard is from Norse mythology, and he will help you in returning you to yourself, if this happens."_**

 ** _"The added technology given in our outpost is a control chair to fire the weapon system in the outpost. That fires drones meant to overcome the Goa'uld technology, destroying it from the inside out. Our power source is a more advanced version of the Orbanian Naquada generator technology and there's enough power to fire the weapons multiple times, however."_**

 ** _"If the power source is out of energy, you must search out one of our other planets. Our other outposts are scattered through the protected planets treaty, and each one has technology at your disposal. But to use it, you must not take advantage of that technology, you must be smart in how you use it. To our future prize pupils, you must further your studies about us now."_**

 ** _"But under no circumstances can you show aggression, by showing aggression to the system lords it's going to lead them right back to earth. And reactivate a war, a war we have tried to end for 1,000 years, and one that has decimated our numbers in the ancient's and Furlings. Just before we, the Atlantians, left earth for a new home galaxy'."_ **he read out and Hammond nodded in shock to that news.

 ** _"I am that pupil, I'm a linguist, I can translate the language, it's a derivative to latin General, we have the weapons, we can get a new power source. And get it up and running while my unit and Lou's unit goes to the two birds, one stone tactic. We can stop the attack before it happens, Apophis is the system lord enroute here."_** Daniel's double said quickly in shock to that and he nodded to him.


	51. Altered Realities-The Serpent's Lair

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But this chapter and the next are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **Chapter 35 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 51:** **Truths And Future Alterations** **Part XI: Reality Variations VII**

 ** _"Oh my god, we already had a treaty with you, before we crossed paths again, alright, again, I want to see what this character on this planet did to you. Start from the first night it started, but jump over the sudden attack on you. And move it to when he made it clear, I want to see the lust in his eyes when he had you where he wanted you."_** Carson said with a growl and Hammond nodded to that.

And he nodded as he swallowed hard. ** _"I should warn you, as a result of us having 2 timelines in our heads, he still has flashbacks. We promised never to bring it up, but after Maybourne came into the picture. Picard and Landry took half the base personnel and created the SGA, we each have 150 teams. And Daniel and our unit still do missions with Sam and Jack."_ **John told them and he nodded to him.

As Daniel took a deep breath. **_"To get him to stop I told him I would answer his questions, but his tone shifted as he said this. He didn't wants answer and he wasn't interested in questions, all he wanted was me, but as he kept this up. It became clear there was a double meaning in the words, wanting me. Whatever they did to me made me beyond sensitive to touch at the time here."_**

 ** _"So rather then violence they use the serum to catch their subjects if they're from off planet, or worse their own. And by making them beyond sensitive to touch as just one stroke to the areas they coated with it stops the victim. The night before I encountered the scientist that created it, before him, this guy. It was clear to me, the man that arrested me had that paternal look I see in you."_**

 ** _"Dr. Carson when we were children, that did it, I was trapped in several ways, with this guy it was no matter what I tried. I couldn't get him off of me and then this started and that was it, they turned my body into needing him. This lunatic was the man that fell in love with me, this was a seduction. As_** ** _he was stripping me as he did this."_** he said and Carson nodded to him as they saw his assailant then.

 ** _"They not only drugged me with skin sensitizer, but they just coated my legs with moisturizer. That this lunatic was about to subject me to the tickle torture session of an adult's worst nightmare, but the serum they used it lasts 12 hours. And after one dose ends they immediately give the next one, he just got me on to the bed and on top of him, before he could go to his next step."_**

 ** _"The serum essentially acts like multiple doses of Rohypnol, or GHB, so mentally resisting this, but physically my body belonged to him. He was testing to see if the serum works on me, it does and that was it. As it took me three weeks to get us out of there by breaking my promise to Sam."_ **he said and Harper's double caught Jack by the back of his jacket holding him tightly at that as they watched.

As he tried to answer that through his laughter then as he continued with the gentle tickling he was doing. ** _"Yes, yes it is, look whatever you want to know I'll talk, just stop, I can't take this, let me go, let me go, you win, I give up."_** he said laughing as he stroked both spots with both his hands and feet as he got the two of them into a sitting position and him leaning against his chest as he kept it up.

 ** _"I do not want answers, but just to be alone with you my friend. There is no getting free now. But if you're trying to deny yourself the truth to why I chose to be with you tonight, it's time to accept."_** He said as he nudged his head gently smiling, as he kissed the side of his head gently. Before they saw him smile seductively, as he kissed his head again as he went further then as he pulled him closer to his chest.

 ** _"Because your body thinks we're in freezing cold area and it needs the warmth of the person you're with to stay warm. So your body is not going want to move more then 18 inches away from who you're with, let alone, the added results. As those are if there is another besides the chosen you're mate matched to. This helps with keeping them from moving too far away at the current moment."_**

 ** _"Your body may want to pull away, but it doesn't wish to, if it's soaking in the warmth of the person your leaning against. But tonight it's Good for something else my mate now."_** he said, as he kissed the side of his head gently, as he kissed his head a second time as he kept it up. As he removed the shoulder cuffs, and untied the sides of the robes then and they nodded as they saw tank top then firmly.

 ** _"What's this garment under your robes and the clothing we gave you."_** He said and they knew what he was really asking as Daniel answered him. ** _"It's a sleeve less shirt call a tank top men from my planet use it to sleep in when not using our pajamas."_** he said and then they saw him wrap both arms around his chest chest to hold him to him. **_"Wait, what are you doing?"_** Daniel asked and he said it smiling gently.

 ** _"Just giving a demonstration, to the effects of what it does, if someone uses this when your mate is healing."_** he said as he kissed his neck as he wrapped both arms around his stomach and up his shirt as he started stroking **_"No don't do that, the tickling no, no don't, don't do that."_** Daniel said and they heard him say it then. **_"That's the beginning, as we are alone, I believe I can go further, now."_**

 ** _"Just relax, I'm not going to hurt you, it's alright, but this is just to demonstrate the effects of it. But I'm not interested in questions, no questions, no answers, I just want to be alone, with you, my mate. As I said your body thinks it's cold and needs the warmth, but it also thinks I'm your mate. And it's going respond in that way, and I've been waiting for this moment since you were recovered."_**

 ** _"But, your body is going to respond to me now, but I've got you now my mate, as I've got you in my arms, just relax now. Just relax, my mate, but the serum is making your body drowsy and with it, it's going to start causing your body to reflect to when you're a young adult in love. So your body is thinking it's ready to sleep now as I do this, but it's a sedative, as you rest as I do this."_**

 ** _"But the warmth of my body heat and the blanket help with the effects of the serum. But you have to rest now my mate, just rest, rest, shh, no more discussion. But you've been in your robes all night and it's time to rest, so they're being removed so you can sleep._** ** _Although your body is going to respond as though I'm massaging your back at the moment now in this."_**

 ** _"But the motions my last patient said it made him feel very drowsy now, but it's best on the bed. As I do your leg muscles but it's not going to make you feel very lethargic, though it's also going to help your muscles. And as your leg muscles rest and fall asleep, it's alright just rest."_** He said gently smiling as he moved out from behind him as he looked at him and ran his hands up him legs then.

 ** _"Wait, what are you doing?"_** he asked and the man smiled as he explained it gently. **_"To do the added therapy for your legs, your legs have to be completely bare so I can massage it into your legs and thighs. Just relax now, this oil has a slight lethargic effect when using it as it makes your leg muscles very heavy so they can rest."_** he said as he then moved in closer as he did it then, sliding his hands up.

And in a way that reminded them of the 92' version of Dracula and one of his brides and Janet nodded. **_"Yeah I saw that portion of the movie, but it was rated R for a reason, but sexual content and slight gore, he's acting like the first of his brides. As she started seducing Johnathan Harker in the movie, before the other two appeared and it barely turned into an orgy."_** she said in disgust and he nodded.

As he watched the man of his trauma as he moved closer as he had his legs on both sides of him as he gripped his legs then. "Yeah I agree with her." Jack said with low growl at this. **_"Shh just relax, I know this could be seen mating right now with my being this close. But it's not, but no more play, just us and you relax as I do this"_** he said as they watched as Daniel tried to focus as he gently massaged his knees.

As he answered him as he quickly said it then. ** _"What's the added side effect in this, because my body is feeling like its reacting to your touch?"_** he asked him and he smiled softly at the question. **_"The effects of this type massaging are it's going to have your body thinking I'm the one who's your mate. And as they're doing themselves, but it's just my touch that's effecting you in that way, now hush."_**

 ** _"But this the way a potential suitor, if they're hurt heals from their injuries, like what happened to you._** ** _But in this case, I'm the one dealing with as you're recovering,_** ** _but rest now my mate._** ** _Just rest, but to do this, it's doing it like a massage to the back."_** He said as he and pulled a bottle of a liquid out as he slid his hands up his thighs and he continued with massaging his legs then and they nodded.

Writing out what he was seeing into Jack's psychological report, Janet and Carson looked at the pale look. And on their Jack's face and nodded, as they knew their Jack knew he was screwed. What with the fact that his double just arrived in time to prevent their plans from playing out then. As they watched it in that one second as he kissed him, deepening the kiss he wrapped his lower legs around his waist as he ended it then.

He slid his hands slowly up his legs, as with his pants off he took a bottle from the bowl, poured a small amount of some sort of cream into his hands and started running it along his exposed legs as he ran his hands along his knees in gentle massaging strokes as he very slowly did it _. **"Why you're here is no concern of mine, my time with you my mate is now just relax, shh, it doesn't matter here, all that matters in my eyes."**_

 ** _"To me is my time alone with you, because my time with you is my only concern. My love I'm now getting as much time with you as I want and tonight is my first as I do this. But your body is going to react anyway to my touch now."_ **he added sliding his hands up his bare legs as he went further. _**"As though I'm giving you along your legs, but no mating, just relax, rather just close."**_

 _ **"But your body is thinking I'm am, as I'm doing your knees and thighs as I'm touching you in those spots now. So the effects is it has your body start feeling as though it is in premating. "**_ He said in gentle tone loaded with love. **_"I ever see this man during our next mission he is losing his very manhood when I get through with him."_** Sam said with a growl grabbing a scalpel as she watched this.

They watched as he used another handful of the oil as he massaged it into his legs as they saw him smile and slide his hands up to the tip of his boxers. ** _'That's it, just relax my mate, my love, if the effects of this truly work on you now. And it is meant to be, the rituals of finding a mate have begun now, but the transformation._ _The transformation_** ** _is almost there, my mate.'_ **they heard with a tone of love in his voice.

As the effects started having an effect on him, as he used a third handful of the oil and continued. As he moved in closer slowly to him as Daniel quickly said it to that as he moved further between his legs and wrapping them around his waist. As he slid his hands along to the end of his boxers and moved them into them at his waist. As he stroked there along his upper leg at the torso then and that did it as he started shaking at that.

As he tried to get the words out, as Thanos slid his other hand under his shirt to his side though and spread the oil there as they heard a weak remark to that. ** _'What's happening to me, stop, back off, back off, stop.'_** they heard weakly as the tone started shifting as he slid his hands further up, as he gave a gentle squeeze to his hip. **_'No, I belong to Sam, stop, I belong to someone else, stop, stop, no.'_**

 ** _'No, not so close, not there, not there, whatever this is, whatever you want from me. Stop, stop please, I'm taken already, whatever this is, if you're doing it this close, stop, stop._** _ **What's happening to me right now, look whatever this is, whatever you truly want, I belong to someone else.'**_ They heard softly as he squeezed his hip, before sliding his hand down under his leg and squeezing there.

 ** _'Just stop, no, no stop, back off, back off please, stop, stop, back off.'_** they heard and Janet nodded to that, as the man ran a fourth handful along his legs as he kept it up. ** _'It is alright my love, this is to help with relaxing your muscles, it's a lethargy inducing ointment to help in the rituals, my love, my mate.'_** they heard in response and she nodded as her eyes narowed in anger as she read it out to them firmly.

 ** _"The oil is a tanning lotion version to Rophypnol, as he making it harder for you to focus as you try to resist it."_** she said and Daniel nodded as he watched it as he slid his hands along his upper thighs to his hip and he rubbed and massaged them. **_"Wait, whatever this is really about, you need to understand I belong to someone else."_** he said and the man smiled as he moved them all the way up to his waist.

As he ran his hands further up his legs to the groin in a way that looked as though he was seducing him then. As he pulled him closer to him then as he wrapped his legs around his waist then as the effects of the oil started taking effect then at that. ** _"My muscles, my lower body, they were falling asleep here now. As he got himself into position as he continued applying the oil to my lower body."_**

 ** _"Until my body was to lethargic to resist, a_** ** _ttempting to stay focused, he knew I was trying to resist as he started this now, like a girl who was trying to stay awake from being drugged by GHB. That's this all over, but evidently whoever Maybourne's archeologist there was. He gained enough information to insure that I was trapped here once this man fell in love with me."_**

 ** _"So it was by the sarcophagus, my injuries_** ** _or the possession, it didn't matter which now Uncle George._** ** _So long as I was out of the way and you never trusted me again, as a result of her, because they turned her into a drone. But without her, my chance at proving to you I've been set up by these guys was shot."_** he said and they nodded as they watched as the effect started causing him to lose focus.

Till he pulled him in closer, they heard it then, as Warren, Dixon and Lou looked at the duo in total disgusted rage at this. **_'That's it my mate, if this works on you now, your nervous system has been inhibited by the ointment. And allowing your body to take over now, my love.'_** they heard as he smiled then, he said it quickly to him then, as he slowly ran his hands up his legs and moving them toward his waist.

As he moved his hands to underneath his upper legs and to pull him in close and then pressed his forehead to his then. **_'Oh yes my mate, it's time now to test it to see if this works on you now, but it does, and there is no leaving. Once the timer activates on your side of the ring and you return my love. The transformation is irreversible, once you return to my planet.'_** they heard then as he started then.

As he slid his hand under his shirt, he leaned in and kissed him then, watching as his body took over they saw his body accept the advancement till he stopped. **_"No, no, please, don't do that, I'm being honest here now with you. I don't know know what I ended up in when I came here a few days ago. But I swear I didn't come for the reason, that you're thinking of here now, but please, I swear right now."_**

 ** _"I_** ** _didn't come for the reason you or Pyrus were thinking, just my studies, I swear it."_** Daniel said as they watched as he pushed his hands back, as Thanos ran his hands up his chest. Before they saw the man kiss him as he got a reaction out of him, before he pulled back and Daniel shook his head. **_"No, no stop, please, I belong to someone else."_** he said as he pulled back, and the man kissed him a second time.

As, this time as he moved in closer as he slid his hands into the cuffs of his boxers as he kissed him a third time, pulling him closer. As he ran his hands to underneath his upper legs as he squeezed his lower legs as he deepened the kiss then. Before seductively squeezing lower legs as he deepened the kiss further and pulling his lower legs. In around his waist they watched as Daniel's legs wound around his as he stopped again.

 ** _"No don't, stop, I'm already involved with someone else."_** he said again as the man circled his upper legs around to his lower legs as he kissed him a fourth time as he moved his hands to pulling him against him as he kissed his neck. **_"No please, don't, I belong to someone else, I'm not sure what I fallen into. But I didn't come here for what you and Pyrus think."_ **he said as the man cupped his hand around his neck.

 ** _"No stop, I didn't come here for the reason you're thinking."_ **he said and Janet nodded. **_"It's like whatever this crap is, it's like Rophypnol, he's drugged you so though you're resisting vocally, your body can't fight him off now. Date rape, and you see this as a reason to call out a psychiatric evaluation, you knew what this was didn't you."_** she said with a dangerous growl and Jack swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"You expect to get away with this gentlemen, well you're sorely mistaken, all we have to do is use the memory devices and connect them to the chairs. And we see your intended plan for him, and then we see what he was put through, and the courts. They won't have to worry about putting you sick bastards in jail, because you two are being deactivated and for good by my taking this."_**

 ** _"And right to the joint chiefs, military court and the president, and you and your friends in the NID are going to jail for this psychosis over Hathor gentlemen."_** he added to the duo with a growl at that. **_"No, stop, stop, please, I'm taken already, I belong to someone, no, no."_** they heard him say as he tried to push his hands back as he pulled him into him and as he kissed him, before kissing his neck then.

And laid him back down he slid his hand all the way up to his hip. And into his boxers and to his touching his lower back, as he kept up in the gentle effects his touch and his artificial charm gave, as they heard his mental objection. Looking at Daniel trying to close his eyes, Elizabeth gripped his arm and Janet quickly said said it to him. **_"Easy, a few minutes more and then we cut it, I swear."_** she said as they watched it further.

 ** _'No, no stop, I belong to someone else, stop, I'm taken already, no, don't, no, no.'_** They heard to that as they saw the artificial sedation and seduction as it started affecting him, and as the man kept it up, before moving down. And running his hands along his calves very gently stroking along the skin as he massaged there. As the sudden touching in his massaging, then as his touch now was beginning to have his body react.

As though he was seducing him as his eyes closed and the man smiled in delight as he slid his hand to his stomach and pushed his shirt up as he kissed him there. **_'Yes, the serum works on him, my love, my mate, tonight it's just us. As we're like this together my mate, tomorrow ends the transformation. But not letting you go my love, I'm never letting you go.'_** they heard through a new link then at that softly.

As he stopped and they saw Daniel refocus then as he quickly shoved his hands back and backed up slightly then. And they watched as the man started massaging his knees and thighs and it was beginning to have him lose concentration as he did it. ** _"No, no, don't do that."_** he said as the man smiled as he moved in closer as he slid his hands to his upper thighs the effects of it as he ran his hands there as he massaged the tops."

And of his thighs as the effects made him lean back against the pillows as he pulled his legs against his sides, they heard mental remark of denial in his voice, knowing he was trying to fight the effects the drug were doing to him. **_'No have to stay awake, stop, stop, stop, don't do that, I'm not here for reason you're thinking. I'm married, I belong to someone else, in fact I..., I...'_ **They heard in strained denial to that.

 ** _"No, no, don't do that, whatever you gave me, I need to focus."_** He said and they knew he was being affected by his touch as he said it then. **_"No, no, stop, don't do that, please, I need to focus, whatever I did to start this, it was a mistake. I swear it was a mistake."_** He said again, and the man smiled gently. **_"It's alright my mate, just relax, just relax, shh, I'm not going to hurt you, shh, my love."_**

 ** _"The effects of this are going get stronger with you leaning against me as I do this next portion but in order to do so. I have to remove your robes now, my mate, as the warmth of the heat will help. But just relax as I do this, just relax, shh, shh, shh, just rest, shh now my mate, but_** ** _for now just rest, my love."_** He said as he ran his arm around his waist as he put himself behind him then at that.

 ** _'My love, my mate, wait, wait, hold it a second, oh god, what is this he is doing to me right now exactly. I can't focus every time he touches me there, just what the hell is in that oil he just used on me right now. Mate, my love, removing my robes and he's already taken my pajama pants off and I'm now in my boxers.'_** they heard in response to that as he looked down and saw himself half naked.

And with only his boxers on, as the realization hit then as he realized it. ** _'When at home the men in my country sleep half naked in just pajama pants at night. Or just wear boxers and a tank top, whatever this is, is having me reduced. And to my night time looks at home, as he sees me like that, but whatever this is. This man clearly has the hots for me, but the florence nightingale effect now in this.'_**

 ** _"Or, wait a second, mate, as in soulmate or mate as in..., oh god, that can't be it, he's either drugged me with a date rape drug or that lab I walked into. It was they're screwing around with the occult and he's been chosen. And as my keeper here, no stop, stop.'_ **they heard quickly as he forced out the words. **_"Mate, wait, wait a second, true version, my robes, no don't take my robes off."_**

 ** _"I belong to someone else and whatever this latest serum you gave me was,_** ** _don't, don't, whatever this is, it's not the reason you're thinking."_** He said to him as he removed his robes. **_"Look I swear I didn't come here for the reason you're thinking, I came here. Whatever trap this was you had set for whatever it was, I never meant to trigger it now. In fact, I..."_ **Daniel told him then quickly to that.

 ** _"It's alright, that doesn't matter, I'm not interested in your reasons to come here. But this is not a night of talking now. No talking, just rest, in your case, but the serum I've given you tonight is mixed with a sleeping serum as well, as it activates the more you're completely relaxed as you're alone with me now."_** He said softly as he kissed the side of his head and Daniel said it a second time.

 ** _"No really, I didn't come here for the reason your thinking right now, I came because I had some research to do. I'm married to someone else, I belong to someone else."_** He started to say as the man did it again, as he made it linger as that cut off his remark in mid sentence then. ** _"No talk now my mate, no diplomacy, no politics, it's a need for your body to recover, as the drugs in your food tonight."_**

 ** _"They were so you can rest tonight, as your body is still healing, but it needs s chance to recover, but in my case. For me it's a matter of love now, I'm not interested in why you came, that is not my concern. And nor is that you're here to free them, your friends, but no negotiation, no politics now. That's not my concern, now it's being alone now, of leaving, leave that behind you now."_**

 ** _"For tonight just let it alone."_** He said as he kissed his neck then. **_"Look I understand I triggered something, but I have work to do right now. I was going to organize a trade agreement for the Naquada and I'm running healer research on the sarcophagus technology. But I never meant to activate what this is, I swear it now."_** Daniel said in response as he tried to focus as the man kept it up.

 ** _"Yes I understand, but your body is still healing but what does is that I'm alone with you, it's alright, just relax now, just relax in my arms now, shh, shh, shh, your body is still very weak, at the moment, but I'll take care of you, but right now, I just want some peace to be alone with you, shh, just relax now. No more talk my mate, my mate, my love, the serum, for tonight now in this."_**

 ** _"It starts inducing exhaustion,_** ** _as I'm with you, but we can talk tomorrow, tonight, it's just us, now shhh. I gave you a healing drug to heal your body, but it starts acting as a sleep inducing drug, but it requires another way. In order to activate it, now shh, the agent acts in the way of removing concentration. As the more you talk and the more I remove your need to focus my mate."_**

 ** _"As you need to just sleep it's past the waning of the moon, and you need to sleep, now. Fortunately the way I've chosen tonight works in two ways as it causes you loss of your ability to concentrate and it's to help you sleep as well, it's like massaging your neck muscles as it help this, but let this subject alone tonight,me can talk tomorrow, but tonight just rest, now shh."_**

 ** _"So just rest now, shh hush so no more talk just relax shh,_** ** _just rest now, shh, shh, just rest my mate just rest now."_** He said softly as he ended it at that as he started slowly as he kissed his neck a second time as it shifted at that. **_"That was the end of the conversation now, but you remember. In what things were like in school when we were kids, r_** ** _egarding us of either gender needing to study."_**

 ** _"And our other half was distracting us like this, well_** ** _that's what this was now, only my body was now acting. As though I was woman and experiencing the added side effects._** ** _And of being around a man that was trying to seduce me as my body started succumbing to his seductive touch to my neck. As he made his way along my neck and_** ** _as he moved it along my neck there as well."_**

 ** _"And then moved it back down, it's like being a woman when you don't want to push it further then second or third base. As he removed my tank top then,_** ** _before I felt him start moving it along my neck then, as he pressed it harder then."_** Daniel said they nodded firmly. ** _'Just your night wear, but so tempting, my mate, oh so tempting now, I'm so turned on by your attractiveness."_**

 ** _"But your skin, so soft, so sensitive to my touch, just you wait, try and bring it up once again, and your soft skin, is at my touch along side your so soft skin. So stuck in my arms, so soft and sensitive, so tempting, but you're mine, my mate, my mate. Outer layers removed and just your exposed shoulders and so soft skin and you're so tempting right there now my mate, I have you, my love.'_**

 ** _'Right where I want you now, in my arms now, body is falling asleep and every time I move it under your shirt to your exposed chest and stomach the touch and lethargy start heightening. Oh yes my mate, I have you now, just rest and every night it will be, no getting free my touch is going to have you like this now my love.'_ **they heard the man think with a seductive tone to him gently at that.

As he ran his arms across his chest and up up his shirt. **_'No, no, I have to concentrate, please, stop, please.'_** They heard in response to that as they watched him then. **_'Yes, oh yes, my mate, I have you , or yes I have you, your body is falling asleep, as I continue, no getting free, I have you my mate, oh yes, your body is relaxed now,_** ** _I can do so like this and no getting free now.'_**

 ** _'I'm never letting you go now, my mate, once the transformation is done, I'm never letting go, you are my mate, I'm not letting go.'_ **they heard as he moved it down his neck then, before reaching his shoulder as they heard a smirk as he did it. **_"And along the neck is tempting, but further along and your body is going to sink into it as I continue now, right along here, and across right here.'_**

 ** _'But not letting you go my mate, never letting you go, staying with me forever, never letting you go.'_ **He said seductively as he started on his shoulder and continued moving it along back and forth there. And started running it back and forth across the shoulder. That he had his chin resting on, as he removed his tank top and smiled as they heard a smirk as they watched Daniel trying to lift his body out of the position he was in.

As he then tried to lift his legs, before the man knotted his into them to hold him. _**'So no shirt covering here across your chest, so relaxed and so tempting. Yes oh so tempting, my mate, once the transition is complete. You leave and then return, you are mine forever, there is no leaving once the rituals activate. On your side of the ring once you return here.'**_ they heard with a triumphant smirk to that.

As he moved his hand to his knee and squeezed as they heard a response to that. ' ** _No, no, don't, no,, no, I can't sleep, stop, no no wait I can't sleep. No, no I'm not tired, stop, stop, don't do that, no stop. Stop, don't put me under, not like this, don't do that, whatever this is, I..., I..., No, no. Stop, stop that's enough now stop._ ' **they heard as they saw as his body sink into his seduction as his eyes closed.

 ** _'Oh yes, that's it that it now shh, just relax no reason to be alarmed now._** ** _Your body is needing rest, shh just rest, shh, your body is not pulling away, as I have you now my mate, I'm never letting you go. My mate,_ _no_** ** _talk, just some alone time between us my mate, shh, rest, shh, shh.'_** they heard from the man as he slid hand along his thigh and they heard a slightly alert tone as they heard a quick remark.

 ** _'What is he..., oh no, exposed back and shoulders, when dressed in just my tank top and fatigue pants._** ** _I have every woman on the base, ogling me, but if this man was the medic that was nursing me back to health. And he saw me like that, and with it I'm just dressed in my pajama pants and tank top. No, no wait a minute, come on, no, no, I..., no no, no, let me go, no, stop, no."_**

 ** _'No stay awake, stop. Stop, stop it damn it,_** ** _I didn't come here for whatever this is and was, I'm just here on a mission._** ** _No, no please, I need to concentrate, I have to focus, stop, stop.'_** They heard and they heard a slightly chiding tone as the man answered him then in response. **_'No talk, no talk my mate, I'm not interested in why you came,_** ** _it doesn't matter to me, no it doesn't matter, at all.'_**

 ** _'All that matters to me is I'm just wanting to be alone with you,_** ** _no talk, to diplomacy. No nothing, I just want to be alone with you my mate,_** ** _I just want to be with you._** ** _So shh, relax, so continue with that, and I'm going to make you sorry for not letting it go, I mean it let it alone. Or you're going to be sorry, yes going to be very sorry,_** ** _so relax my mate, relax, shh,_** ** _rest, rest my mate, sleep.'_**

 ** _'Sleep my love, shh.'_** they heard as they heard one last attempt to resist. _**'No, no, stop, I have to stay awake, stay awake, stay awake, I have to focus, stop, stop, no, no.'**_ they heard to that as the duo ended it then. **_"Yeah alright, we seen enough and you gentlemen are hereby deactivated permanently. Airmen escort these men to the brig, seperate cells, don't listen to anything they tell you to do."_**

 **"Thanks for coming son, I appreciate your coming to tell us this information, and we can protect my version of you now. But could you stick around so you can just tell our version of the joint chiefs and Clinton?"** he asked and Daniel nodded. **"The mission starts in 72 hours, if we don't leave before then we have to switch plans now."** he told him and Hammond nodded to him as he answered him.

 ** _"That's more than enough time, we can do it, only 24 hours and you're back in your reality by tomorrow, Colonel."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as Cam and his team sat several suitcases on on the bed. **_"I take it this is compensation right now for the amount spent to work the gate?"_** Carson asked and they nodded. ** _"He said the total is $7,407,000,000 a year, well in total of these bags now, in truth."_**

 _ **"Comes the amount of 35x's that amount, paying for two gates and more than enough, but imagine, he shuts you down. And you can afford your own finances anyway in both bases, creating ships next."**_ he told them and they nodded smiling. **_"Thank you again Colonel we owe you everything now, just 24 hours and we announce to the entire U.N. what's going on."_** Carson said and he nodded to him.

"Yeah, alright that's good, end it there and we pick up my doubles side of the story in the morning now bro." Jack said and he nodded to him gently. "I think we could consider SGA as another version to M16 only this time we're serving the entire federation. And you got the personality of James Bond when on duty, but these guys at the moment. They are crossing lines not meant to be crossed right now." Lou said and he nodded to that firmly.

"No more along the lines of Indiana Jones and Indy is what I'm like when I'm all out ideas as I cut the wire. But James, that's me when Sam and I work together and the results are we get some really close shaves." Daniel said and Jack started laughing at that. "Yeah and you got the girls coming after you every time you turn around, but come on, these guys can't beat you no matter what they do." he said to him and he nodded

"If we saw that version to James Bond movies, the ones with Dalton in them, that's who I feel like right now. But Dalton played both of us really well when he was doing Bond in that, but personally now. And here's the truth, by doing what they did, they turned me into their own version of secret agent, I could get in and out. And without my cover being blown, but having someone who knew me on sight, that's going to blow my cover."

"But with it, this time around now, in between meetings between the twelve and I'm in the hallway now as I go over this with Jacob, but Osiris lays his eyes on me. I got to drug her, she doesn't realize our latest primary, now that Cronus is gone. Happens to be who I working with in undercover work for this, but that's what this is. Sarah was taken as the host of Osiris after he escaped and blew up the lab we spent most of our time in."

"I found one jar, with Goa'uld symbols and the jar was the Isis jar, the jar was cracked so she was killed in transit, but Osiris was alive. Our timeline now at the moment here, but in truth, the fact I was not only undercover, I realized if we did it now. We just gave Anubis the opening to become dangerously powerful at the time now. While Lord Yu got me out and I turned that news into Jacob, and he agreed with me, but the movie now."

"License to kill was my personal favorite in the James Bond series, but payback in terms of being fed to the shark that barely killed his best friend. His coming up with a way to shut down the drug lord, that was priceless at the time here. And more action and less romance, he was acting like a skilled undercover agent." Daniel told Jack and he nodded. "Yeah I agree with you, but the fact that his boss was getting that pushy here now."

"He ended up stopping a drug lord, before said managed to get that crap into their country, rogue agent maybe, but he did the right thing. And stopped the man that killed his friend's wife and nearly killed said friend at the time. But you want to keep from getting arrested, and by your own people, don't pull the damn trigger. Until the time is right, Hong Kong Narcotics was pulling a drug sting and he compromised their mission."

"But they didn't realize he just infiltrated his inner circle and one by one they ended up dead as he destroyed the drugs and with the guys drenched in gas. You want to go into this at the moment, it's playing the part and though John infiltrated the group. He still turned on us, I could play the role of a mole NID agent, they got mole in the SGC. Well fine, turn about is fair play as we lead the races right to them and I hold the door open."

"While in your case, it's infiltrating the summit meeting and gaining us very valuable intel so they can keep the deadman switch from going off. But come on, sting operations work better when you don't have anyone compromising the mission right now. Let alone you got one agent going rogue on a personal vendetta here at the moment, so with that. You turned into me the last six years as a result of what John did to you now, bro."

"But now I want to know why exactly, it's not just this was it, what else happened exactly right leading into your leaving." Jack asked him and he sighed. "They tried three more times to get rid if me, first by proclaiming that the gate caused schizophrenia. Secondly just after Sha're died, attempting to make it look like I was trying to commit suicide. And lastly it was due to doing my first true cold blooded murder at the time now."

"Just after Sarah got turned into a host, was one of the soldiers in Amaterasu's court on a planet, so I decided enough was enough. And went into hiding and passed this letter to the general, saying I was resigning and not coming back. But to them it's all in or not at all and came after me." he said as he gave him a piece of paper and he looked at it and read it aloud as John paled at the stern looks on the elder system lords's faces at that.

 ** _"To any and all that this maybe concerned, this is my letter of resignation, as of this moment, I'm no longer part of the program. So all in the NID, or who are connected to you, I'm just saying this now. If you want me gone, then you got your wish, I'm no longer a member of the baseline program as of today. I wish to be left in peace as of this moment, but I'm not doing any more translations."_**

 ** _"Or anything else for you guys, and as for you, if you're also reading this, don't bother coming to bring me back, Colonel. I may have said I was in Saudia Arabia, but to them scholars are not a threat, but the true threat. To them is military forces, like you of another country, think about that. Just after you crossed into Iraq illegally, so try and send your friends to come looking for me."_**

 ** _"And you're risking an international incident right now at the moment, I want to be left in peace as of this moment, so if that's too hard for you. Then grow up Colonel, because there's more to the job then atletics and violence. Sam, my Sam, just focus on what you have to do, guys you too, I'll be fine. I'm with my own kind again, it's time I returned to the real world again anyway."_**

 ** _"As you saw the episode focused on the Harcesis, well this time I mean it now, I may not have finished my search. But that's fine, I'm following a new path and one that's worth more then what I've been doing these last five years. I've got a link on a satillite phone, so expect me to call you, but the phone is a cloned cell phone, untraceable so it's going to be next to impossible to find us."_**

 ** _"But the ambassador made it clear even attempt to come looking for me and the truce with them is off. And he's saying it for every country in the middle eastern countries too, try to invade their countries to come get me. And you're going to destroy a fragile bond of trust so for once, just use your common sense, Colonel."_ **he read out and they nodded as Clinton crossed his arms at that.

"I'd say that that makes a very good point right now, Ambassodar Charlotti made it very clear, that you invade their countries and the truce is off between us and them. But to you the warnings are just guidelines and rules are meant to be broken. You know if I wasn't sure before I am now, but you sound like the kid that became a criminal. And in book four of Hinton's classics, so where's your common sense right now, Colonel."

"Archeologists have ambassador rights to cross into other countries, because they're not part of the military, but you, you're breaking rules left and right. Orders we have given you directly right now, and to you, rules are meant to be broken right now. Alright I'm definitely deactivating you as of now, young man." Addison asked him sternly and 'John' swallowed hard at that remark as Jack continued to read out the letter to him sternly.

 _ **"And this is not like Osiris this time, I'm not contacting any of my former associates, I'm not under your jurisdiction, so just leave me in peace now. I'm a civilian again, as such as a normal person again, I'm free of the responsibilities of what entails in this job. So if you can't accept I wish to be free of you right now, then it's going to result in an international incident, Jack, Janet."**_

 _ **"Get the memo, tell your beloved friends in the NID, and stay the hell out of Ein Geidi and the Middle East. I'm not one of you anymore and I'm making it clear right now, I've had it with you guys, so just back the hell off. And get the hell out of my life right now, I'm on the other side of the planet. But you'll never find me and try to and it's getting all of you court martialed here."**_

 ** _"So if this is about Senichi, and to you, you're still worried about Hathor and the sarcophagus then take that up with them. Because Matheson and Jumper are making it clear, try it and you're both going to Leavenworth. So again, leave me in peace and back off right now you two."_ **he read out and the ten and Clinton crossed their arms as he turned to John with a stern look on his face then.

"Sound familiar, I'm department of defense, specifically joint chiefs and to the point that I'm making it a clear warning. Stay out of the Middle East or you're going to have them on our damn heads, you idiot." Daniel said grabbing 'John' by his shirt and shoving him into the wall. "Just what the hell did I have to do to be free of you, you sick son of a bitch, huh, did I have to be granted immunity by every ambassador all over the globe."

"Them all giving the exact same damn warnings to you and Mckenzie, I am not one of you anymore I was retired and I was with my own kind. But to you fools it's all in or not at all, so just what the hell did I have to do to be free of you bastards finally, huh. My only way out was by radiation sickness as I was free of you assholes finally." he said shoving him into Harper and Greyson's grip as Sarah pulled him into a hug at that.

"Indeed, just where is your common sense, Colonel, hmm, you consider that this could turn into an international incident between countries. What is the point of being a soldier if you can not follow direct orders, and not when your boss is connected to the joint chiefs?" Hume asked sternly and he swallowed hard. "And this was, before we realized that they turned her into a drone and kidnapped him." Sam said, crossing her arms then.

"Sam you remember when you came after me at the time here, well this time there is no need for that. We need a vacation, besides you're married to Joe, Jack to Sarah, and with me to my own Sarah, but our families. Our team now, so why bother separating at all, our families are tied together we can enjoy a good six weeks on vacation. And though usings the phasers, we got the drop on them." Daniel asked and she smiled at his idea.

" Ein Geidi, that area is half oasis and half state park, there is plenty to do out there, aside from that, we know your friends out there. So that helps, we got a few years left before you leave for Atlantis, best just to milk for all it's worth. You and me we hardly ever have fights and we're acting like co colonels until we both make general together." Jack said smiling at his idea and Daniel nodded to him smiling as he looked at the 10.

"SG-1 and 1-A are going on vacation in Ein Geidi after Osiris takes Sarah, General only way, as we need a break, and our families are coming with us. But as I am working for every government across the globe, we can chalk this up in Charlotti's eyes. And as a disobeying direct orders by coming after me and nearly putting a kid no older then 25 in the hospital." Daniel told him and he and Landry nodded in agreement to that gently.

Just as Landry was answering, they heard several voices answer that in shock. "Whoa, there are two of you?!" they heard and Jack turned around at that to see a man the same age as Hammond with a notebook in his hand and he nodded. "Yeah, but I'm the real Jack O'neill this is my twin, John O'neill, Professor Macgregor?" he asked and the man nodded to him as he came forward and shook his head as he answered him.

"I am and nice to meet the real you son, but having your teams out there with us as added protection that helps if these guys don't know when to back off at the moment. But having children there with us when these guys attack, you're just asking for an international incident to happen this way, Charlotti's with me though." he said and they heard a british sounding voice as 2/3's of the IOA walked in the door at that.

Looking at Jack and then from him to John and, looking at Janet, who moved to Daniel's side, they nodded as the chinese ambassador said it. "They framed her and you for attempted murder several times, Colonel O'neill?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah that's right Ambassador, I am the real Jack O'neill this is my twin, John. Regarding the incident at Ein Geidi, we got it under control, but we're considering this now."

"With Daniel going into the military in the next timeline, and us being under Mistress's rule by then, we can deal with this as never mind the international incident. We're shipping these rogue agents right back to D.C. for breaking orders, direct orders given. Dr. Frasier and her family are coming with us on the break period, the kid that nearly ended up the hospital and the shootout, we got it." he said and the ambassador nodded.


	52. Alternate Histories And Truths Part I

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Chapter 52: Truths And Future Alterations Part XII: Mission Repeat Changes**

"At the moment by then Danny is switching sectors, but he's planning every mission sticking together with me now, so though no longer on the same team, we stay together. But if this means what I think he's switching sectors after Senichi, Ambassador, but these lunatics do not take no for an answer and 2) are sending their guys after him. To bring him back into the SGC, though he works for you now just after that finally."

"But honestly with them not having their memories and we do, we do this in a single way and it's by setting them up for failure now." Jack said and they nodded to him. "Did anyone consider this was the plan after you nearly sacrificed yourselves at the time. But the calls for technology started pouring in the door just after Sam got turned into a host at the time?" Sarah asked them and Daniel froze up at that remark as he said it.

"Guys, who was the primary target here all this time back then, after I humiliated them by doing the job for them and getting us back without a shot fired. Combined with that is, the other day, before we realized they framed him and Janet. I just proved I could do this without going to lethal force, by distraction and division and, most of all. By thinking through strategies till we land on the right one." he said and the ten crossed their arms.

"Your unit is the primary target, but we are the ones in charge of the base as the top team and command crew in the program." Hammond said and he nodded to him then. "Wait, wait, wait a minute here, all the reports Kinsey has, they all say the same thing. In regarding you and Sam, and..., that's it, damn it why didn't we see this before. Sam, with the fact we won the battle between us and Apophis, that's when it all started."

"But the conversation we just heard between them, it's painting a picture that says they had this intention ever since you got turned into a host. Destroy the leadership, us six by set ups, John was the plant, all this time, he's working for Kinsey, Woolsey and the Trust. Just so they can get rid of us and use it in the way they think it should be used, that's what Kinsey meant." Daniel told them and his eyes narrowed in anger at that news.

"So who was the first to go in the NID's eyes after I humiliated them six times in seven months, following that victim who was next, Teal'C and then you, Uncle George. This side of Jack is the him we know, as we saw this side of him all the time. When in between situations that did not call for extreme force, but John is the CIA/NID side of him. That you threw in with his own kind." he said and Hammond nodded as his eyes narrowed.

"John is the god damn plant, destroying us by seducing Sam, and what we just saw, regarding that lunatic on 636. That's the whole plan, if making you out to be mentally incompetant doesn't work, as you reported him to me. Just after Jake arrived on the base now, telling me that no matter what happened here, you were returning home. To me and the guys, as to me, you're my son, and you needed my trust now at the time."

"The trust got a bit bent in my, Sam and Teal'C's cases, but it wasn't broken and you continued to come up with really good ideas. Still bringing in scores for us, until Machello, and that's when it hit, as they gave me this severely misdirected theory. That gate travel causes schizophrenia, but how do we know that, until the latest hallucination. It causes their chance to name you mentally incompetant, following that is them setting you up."

"And for suicide after Sha're's arrest is blown and that ends your journey regarding her, as that does it. As their job, regarding you is done and then he starts on Sam, and it's by the stunts he pulls. 1) by getting himself stuck on that planet after the meteor shower supposedly destroyed the gate. 2) by staying long enough for them to nearly be killed by the reactor going critical during the armbands." Hammond said as he spelled it out then.

"The targets for this are me, Sam and you Uncle George, that's the catch now, me: it was because of Hathor that they all lost their minds. Sam: she got turned into a host after Jolinar jumped into her and you: it's because you're not allowing them. Now, to use more proactive ways to do this, but to pull this off they had to get you not to trust me anymore, Euronda, the armbands..." he said and Hammond noded as he finished that.

"3) was Euronda, making a deal without knowing everything until the truth gets thrown in our faces we are aiding a war of discrimination. 4) by supposedly being turned into za'tarc assassins, as that is causing such a strain in the team. It puts you on one side of the fence and the trio on the other and because they know you are right. And he is wrong, you got the jobs done every time, but this psychosis of his now."

"Regarding you, it all makes sense, everything that happened the previous five years, before and after Jonas came into the picture. Situation after situation, he is working for Kinsey." he said and they nodded firmly to him. "John is rogue agent NID, he's with Maybourne, but remember the conversation, do it again. And there's our proof, to guarantee he's working for them, he's one of them." Daniel said and he nodded to him.

"Morgan can you replicate that device that he stole at the time." Sam said and it appeared on the table. "Colonel Jackson, Major Carter, I want you to return this to Omac, and hopefully we can smooth some very ruffled feathers right now, between us and the Tollan." Hammond said and they both nodded as 'John' looked at him in shock. "Why?" he demanded and Hammond looked at him in disbelief at that remark.

"What?" he asked and he coldly read it out to that. "Our core mission was to go through that gate and find technologies to defend against goa'uld incursion, am I right?" he asked his tone turned dangerous and Hammond said it with a warning tone. "You are bordering on insubordination, we do not steal from friendlies." he said with a stern tone and the tone started raising at that as they all saw the shift in his behavior at that.

'Well with all due respect, Sir, that is just plain stupid. And since the joint chiefs won't approve of our back up plan we have no choice." he said coldly and Hammond raised his tone slightly to head off a shouting match. "Colonel don't go there." he said sternly as the man started shouting at him then at that. "We have no choice to steal what we need to get what we need!" he snapped and Hammond said it with a warning tone to him.

"As long as I'm leader of this facility we will hold ourselves to the highest moral ethical standards, code phrase, our morality, is not getting destroyed just to save earth." he said and he snapped at him at that as they saw the same look on Makepeace's face then as he said for both of them. "And once the Goa'uld finish wiping us out, because we have nothing to defend ourselves, I'm sure we'll all feel great about ourselves."

"And our ethical standards." he said and Hammond nodded as he exchanged looks with Jacob and the IOA. "You're saying this for all of us in the IOA/U.N., George, but we made an agreement to the quintet and the trio, the primary players who are leaving us. And to our day to day lives." Charlotti said and looked at the quintet. "My lords and Lady, can we guarantee that so long as we never do weapons technology, ones using the elements."

"Or the naquada in weapons, the warhead you found when you arrested Jack and Daniel, our agreement stays on. But the men that slaughtered innocent lives here are the ones getting captured by you for your own version of our worst living nightmare as soldiers?" Landry asked and they nodded. **_"We can agree to that, why would we risk attacking you when we know you have the technology to destroy us."_**

 ** _"The only system lords attacking you were all ones that defied the majority when we all gave that same order. Earth and it's colony ring belong to us, attack our territory and they will get vanquished by you. All the system lords agree with the treaty, but the renegades, they are the threat to you. We corraled the others into leaving you alone, so again, why risk a war between us."_**

 ** _"When we know you can destroy us easily by three ways, the treaty stays on, as we know you can defend yourselves. But we are not the ones attacking you right now, so the only system lords and minors you need to worry about. They are the renegades."_ **Amaterasu told him and he nodded. "With my being the president when this happens, I know there is much we can learn from each other now."

"If we can negotiate a truce, we can find a way to co-exist, can there be a peace between our races?" Jimmy Carter asked and Cronus said it for all them. ** _"We can, there can be a peace, our agreement stands strong as long as you do not attack us directly now. You are our human army against our enemies, but so long as you never use your weapons, the ones that carry the elements in them now."_**

 ** _"Or use the naquada to increase the impact of that element, whatever was put into these warheads now, is against the treaty we agreed to. But everything we agreed to is covering everything but weapons technology. And why need that when you have the weapons already at your disposal, but yes, we can. We can negotiate a treaty between us."_ **he said and Carter nodded as he said it then.

"Than we can agree to coexist with each other, in peace?" he asked and Cronus said it for all of them. ** _"Indeed, we can agree to this, so long as you do not challenge us with weapons that use the elements. The majority that agree to the treaty between us, we learn your ways of life after just short of 5,000 years. Now, since you have buried the gate and then unburied it now at the time."_**

 ** _"Finding the tribute and our jaffa running into you on every planet we go to, before your students are born now. But as I said, we will not attack your world, but if you continue to use the stargate be warned. Anyone that gets captured by the system lords, the ones not part of the treaty. They will shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly for crossing us by destroying a planet of innocents."_**

 ** _"Everything that was approved was based on the pictures you showed us, but weapons technology is against the treaty. Like it would be if the planet found out next year regarding the ancient chair, if this continued. You and your companions are diplomats, you can make the choices they can not on this. Every country on your planet, we wish to meet in the start of the 8th decade."_**

 ** _"But once done, the rules of our treaty with you are explicit now, the renegades will not attack, directly if they know you can defend yourselves. But you are our greatest weapon against the renegades, why need technologies. Ones that are more dangerous and stealing from your allies when you have the weapons. And already at your disposal."_ **he said to them and they nodded to him in acceptance.

"So that sums it up we do not need to steal from our allies, we have the weapons, we have the technology already at our disposal. But in this case, it's a matter of ethical standards, such as getting involved in a war we know nothing about. And dishonesty by stealing from an indian culture over a mineral that could be of use. No that is not worth doing this fight and struggle if it means sacrificing our moral standards now."

"So why risk severing ties with our allies for a way to defend ourselves." Shen asked and the quintet nodded. "I'd say this debate is being yanked off the issue with the Cardassians, but again. Whatever your circumstances, why didn't you tell the joint chiefs or George?" Chekhov asked and he scoffed at that remark. "And waste time while a bunch of beuracrats are sitting around reading reports trying to figure out what to do."

"They don't know what's going on out there, but you should, you know what its like to be under fire." he said and Charlotti crossed his arms. "You weren't under fire." he said and he said it again. "Lives were at stake." he said and Yu and Amaterasu motioned to their country ambassadors at that. **_"He was not, all I was doing while we waited for them to arrive were several games of Go, and a gentle talk now."_**

 ** _"Over several platters of our finest cuisine Ambassador, my interests are no longer subsiding in your portion of the galaxy. As you are my subjects, this was a wargame, Shen."_ **he said and Amaterasu nodded. **_"Nor are mine, Ambassador Kwan, however his fear stems from us implanting a symbiote. And in Colonel Jackson, but answer this, why need that, when you are our army now."_**

 ** _"We do not need to compromise you when you come to us regularly to report in regarding developments and defenses. So as to that, we learn a lot from you in ways that show you are truly are subjects, our army. We trust you as the planetary government, so why would we compromise you now. By infecting you with a symbiote that, for all we know, is the child of a renegade now."_**

 ** _"You made your declarations clear, you will not serve any other system lord or minor but us, Kali, Olokun and Bastet. So who's lives are at stake, and Colonel Jackson was involved in a wargame, so..."_ **she said and the duo nodded. "You're not under fire and who's lives exactly, my emperor never hurt him. All it was was several rounds of Go and he gave him our best cuisine." Shen said and 'John' said it bitterly.

"We have to act now!" he snapped and Chapman crossed his arms. "Why?" he said and then ended it at that. "Alright that's enough and to repeat that, as long as we control the program and the way the system is being used. We will hold ourselves to the highest ethical standards, is that clear?!" Chapman snapped at him sternly. "Jesus, it just makes it clear we got to get Danny out of here now." Charlotti said and they nodded firmly.

"Danny is the one thing standing between them and causing a secondary break out on Atlantis, Sumners is like these men. He leaps before he looks, to prevent that they've been exploring the pegasus galaxy for four years before moving to it. We can prevent this easily, and it's leading into kicking off the side effects had Danny never joined the expedition team now." Hammond told him and he nodded to that sternly at this news.

"I can train them in intel, regarding the wraith, as the years go by leading into when John, Rodney and Elizabeth arrive in our galaxy for good now. But learning as much as you can of the enemy is scientifically and militarily sound now." Teyla said and Daniel nodded to that in agreement then. "Yes and by then, after four years of this, we knew not to end up in the forbidden city on Athos, or shoot to kill the caretaker."

"Of a hive, otherwise that causes all of them wake up, I am not being held responsible for the acts of slaughter that are coming to your galaxy. Therefore you teach us as much as you can on these things and two now, as for the Genii. We cross them and it's doing this in a way they're not going to expect at the moment. By us getting the drop on them, as the story in our way is real, this is alternate reality." John said and she nodded to him.

"In other words, the first to see us now is your quintet, as you keep dropping in to see us, leading into the pilot episode and that's alternate reality problems. As we see what happens had Dan not been there to prevent John's killing the care-taker. And of the hive Teyla and Halling ended up in, from there is the food shortage and the Genii. We can come up with flaw proofed ways of doing this." Ronan said and they nodded to him.

"For the record, just put phasers on maximum stun, that doesn't work, we get them enough sedative to knock out a T-Rex. But John, do not kill the caretaker of the hive she and Halling ended up in or we got a new threat runng loose. And secondly we catch ourselves a wraith for study and by using the tracking beacon in Teyla's necklace." Daniel told John and he nodded smiling at his ideas as he came to a decision then.

"Atlantis, and Atlantea is our home away from home now, so half the population going is half the SGA, we been at it longer than the other half is now. But with you being president and governor to our new hometown, Beth. You got me watching your back, but I'm not putting up with Kavanaugh's attitude. But the risk to the pod and the city is minimal if you studied and use the jumpers for years." Daniel said and he nodded to him.

"Write down every single one when the team are five years before Maybourne comes into the picture we start neutralizing every single attempt now. As by year 3 we have things going so well there is no need to see this anymore, and Sam and I are engaged. As I'm your ambassador for the IOA, a senator and ambassador, doing my duty. And by year 4, Sam and I are married, but one by one done now." Joe said and Hayes nodded to him.

"Unfortunately for him, I'm not buying that crap he's trying to sell me when I become president now, they don't have their memories, but we do. Everything they have done is being burned, and I am leaving the six of you in charge of the stargate program, Colonel. And Woolsey is working for the NID, he is getting his ass thrown in jail for this, plausible deniability won't hack it here." Hayes said and Jack nodded in agreement to that gently.

"Get Woolsey in here now!" Jack snapped and Greyson nodded and left the room then as he looked at Daniel then. " So in my case it was faking in love with Sam and trying to destroy you by pulling a few dozen stunts that resulted in you quitting. Just before you ascended, Daniel?" Jack asked and he nodded to him and he gave a nod as they shoved Woolsey into the room and he straightened up as he read it out to him with a growl.

"You work for NID, Richard?" he asked and the man nodded. "Are you aware of certain facts here right now, my twin lost his mind out of jealousy. Reason being is that Daniel got more done than he did at the time, you're working for the damn trust, you idiot. Here read these accomplishments to what Daniel was doing all this time, before the sarcophagus." he said giving him the list and he read through them and paled at that.

"You see me, well look at my twin right now?" he asked and Woolsey looked at 'John' and saw the cold blooded look in his eyes, remembering the first film. "My twin is me, before I met Daniel, this is me when I had a chance at redemption. But the point is, compared to us, you should look at all the instances of cruel and unscrupulous acts. Ones that blow our friendship with our offworld allies that result in the slaughter of innocent lives."

"Daniel humiliated them once too often, but they convinced themselves that they were straight and he was crazy, dangerous and out of control, a loose cannon. You know why Mr. Woolsey?" he asked and he shook his head shaking. "Well it was because of Hathor, they turned traitor on us, actively helping the enemy in a time of war is espionage. And it could lead to the ultimate penalty, Daniel went to get the GDO back from here."

"John and Makepeace were competing for first prime, so to us, they became lapdogs and turned on us. Why didn't you investigate that further, before writing up these reports, because if you take the words of a traitor then you are a traitor yourself. Just like we can write up the report on you, that you are getting pushy if one of us was shot. Injured or killed in a warzone." he said and as they saw Joe cross his arms then firmly at that.

"Here read this list of actions they tried to destroy him, before he ascended and leading into Kinsey getting into office for vice president at the time. Kinsey is working for the NID, Vidrine is working for the NID, West, Mckenzie, all of them, Maybourne, Makepeace. Do I have to spell it out for you at the moment, the planet they destroyed. It was a slave farm, a planet full of innocent people, of children, you murderEd children, Woolsey."

"But we would be damned if we'd be blocked by some sycophant in the White House, that sycophant is you, Woolsey. It's he, Kinsey, is involved in a case of mass murder, blackmail and threats to a two star general. The bastard is trying to dismantle the leadership of this base, us, because we're like the crew of the Enterprise D. We have morals that do not condone what he has done at the moment, what you have done."

"The NID are cruel, cold blooded and unscrupulous, to them it's earth comes first and screw the rest of the galaxy. You understand what we see you as if you actually believe that crap at the moment, and sure, you're a pretty straight sharpshooter. But at the moment, you are a criminal, a war criminal, by allowing that weapons test. And allowing it to go through, that planet is Lord Yu's." he said and Woolsey swallowed hard at that.

"You slaughtered people under our jurisdiction, any planet in the federation owned by the quintet, Kali, Olokun or Bastet is Federation owned. Do you understand the seriousness of what you did here that day, by not bothering to check intel. You just threw a direct challenge at our primaries by killing a planet full of people. Of children, but he set you up to take the fall once the treaty goes through." Jack said sternly, crossing his arms then.

"Why exactly?" Woolsey asked shaking to that. "Were you listening to the news, to him he's going to use it to defend earth and to hell with other planets. By signing that form for the weapons test, you got the blood of billions on your hands. He wants us gone so he can do things his way and Daniel and I are the one thing standing in his way. Just to do so, but do you even understand him, or the trust portion of the NID now."

"Everything Daniel remembers about them is the exact truth." he said as Daniel showed image, after image to him and Woolsey swallowed at that. "So what's the problem are you stupid or do you ignore them in favor of our doing all the good we do. Or is it you're determined to find a way to see us as failures despite everything we accomplished?" he asked him sternly and he paled at that and the fact he was played all that time.

"Here let me show you something Woolsey." Daniel said as Hammond pushed the disk into the computer hard drive and he read out each one. "Secret mission stealing technology from other planets, involvement with the Russians. And in attempting to turn this back into the Cold War, threats to the general and destroying a planet. And of 800,000,000,000 lives, creating Jaffa out of men and replicating Hathor."

"Using an ally in attempt to create a biological weapon, the list goes on and on we had only, in total, five failures over the years, they had multiple tries. But the nice guys are always winning and the evil, corrupt, ones are getting a blind eye turned. Because you're not reading the entire damn record." Daniel said then as he printed up everything that they needed to know and passed the papers to the IOA and he paled at that.

"Shen, there is something you need to read here, but look at my reports regarding everything my unit does. And then compare it to the files that they have on us." Daniel told her, as he pulled out a hug set of folders as she read each one carefully and nodded. "Are all of these based on a scientific/anthropological report Daniel, because this is exquisite work on getting results done right son?" Charlotti asked and he nodded to him.

"Yeah they are, those are my reports on everything that happened, from Hathor to my ascension. Excluding the personal stuff between me and the team. Before we realized Jack was framed for everything that had happened." Daniel said gently and they nodded. "I see the difference, all the good you do is the very essense of being a true politician, you give and give, and just once you should be allowed to take right now, Daniel."

"But if this was why my former emperor handpicked you as his lotar, he chose wisely at the moment. You made a real difference in protecting the planet, but yes I see the difference very highly, these records show everything that episode and the books to declare." She said, looking at the folders as the trio read them, looking between them, the IOA nodded as Shen said it as she exchanged looks with Chapman and he nodded.

"Well we were highly mislaid last year when they revealed the program to us. So everything on the episode focused on your team. So this is the truth, image after image, after image in those episodes, every word in these folders, every image on the show, the movie. That all declared how callous and coldblooded Kinsey and NID are and how hard you work." La Pierre said for all of them and the team nodded firmly then.

"Yes that's the truth, we've been working over time in shutting them down for months, case of smoke and mirrors, you just got half the story. But the show shows how far, as SG-1, we are willing to go to do the right thing, even if Kinsey puts an investigation on us. We do our job and we do the right thing, in many ways we are secret agents working over time here." Jack said for the trio and he nodded to him as he went further then.

"Woolsey read the god damn files, look at the evidence piling up here at the moment." Jack said with a growl and he read through each one and paled at the evidence given had shown the very reverse of what Kinsey had convinced him of. "Unfortunately for you in the next timeline, the ones being sent to file a report as we go over this. It's going to be my department, as we had help in saving SG-13." Sam said and he paled at that then.

"Just show me the god damn coffins to back up the report, taking risks is what we do, all we see here is you're just Kinsey's lapdog in trying to gain control of the program. You don't want the truth, all you want is information that can be twisted to use against us. But why shouldn't that surprise us, considering the poltician you represent." Daniel added and he swallowed hard at that as he tried to answer him, before Sam hold her hand up.

"Before you say it, don't, plausible deniability won't hack it here, you got the blood of billions on your hands, because you turned a blind eye to their cold blooded ways. I am not a murderer, I never took all the lives that they framed me for at the time. If you weren't listening before, Daniel and I enjoy the 007 movies as a result now. Spec ops is secret agents, but we help people, we do not kill in cold blood either Woolsey."

"But you did, plausible deniability is not going to get your ass out of federal court here, but you are screwed. You, you are murderer, compromised or not it doesn't matter, and you are going without your memories as well." Jack said and and Hayes said it sternly to that as he looked at him coldly. "Yes Woolsey you are nothing but a cold blooded stooge here for a group of murderers, no changing that, Nova NID loses their memories."

"Barrett is a Gamma, you are a Nova, if you wanted redemption you should have come forward and checked the records. Before authorizing everything you did, but you didn't and frankly we don't see how you got out of law school if you are acting this idiotic." he said and Woolsey flinched, realized he was right as he got ready to answer him. "Shut up you are part of this problem you get your memories erased for it now Richard."

"I don't give a damn what either of you tell me, regarding George, Dr. Frasier and SG-1, they're my best team for this. Unfortunately for you, you, like Bob is going without your memories until you wise up and realize that he's as sick as they are. But by the time we hit Bauer destroying that planet Daniel is working for stargate program U.N.. And Major Carter's husband is taking your place in the IOA." he said and Jack finished that sternly.

"Who is this Senichi, you keep talking about exactly anyway?" he added and Amaterasu explained that to him. ** _"He's the top soldier in my colony on a planet in my rule, though you had a town here. The one called Okinawa, there was a city on this planet, next to it was a city called Hokkaido. As you know my country and Yu's country were skilled in martial arts now, Dr. Jackson chose my country's."_**

 ** _"As my country was known for ninjas and samurai, he was training in use of the steel and adopted our code of the way of the warrior. But as usual your brother never listened, tried to escape and he had to risk death to save them. By the same name of first code, your twin forced him into a position. And of having to risk his life by killing by use of this."_** she said as her first prime pulled his weapon.

And giving it to him, taking it, he unsheathed it and looked at the blade, before Anna came running in with a second that had a similar look to it, but covered in dry blood and his stomach turned over. 'Oh dear god no, it can't be, they caused him to take a life in cold blood. But he can't handle situations like this in trying to stay alive.' he thought as he looked between them and praying he was wrong as he said it to them

Looking at Daniel's eyes that were staring at the blade and sweat all over his face he nodded. "It's one thing when using a gun, but another when you have to kill someone like this, especially when you're a scholar. Did he just get out of training to use that when he did that?" he asked and Sam nodded to him. " He's been going to a dojo in town for 18 months leading into when it happened." Hammond said, passing him the receipts.

"Were you guys in the habit of lacing water with tranquilizer effects, because by the time I finished cleaning his side and wrappng it. He barely passed out on me, in addition to the shock starting, but loss of blood and the adrenaline quitting on us." Sam asked and Amaterasu nodded. **_"Some of the planets in mine and Yu's rule used plants that give tranquilizing effects to help with the pain, and only made it stronger."_**

 ** _"When combined with water, but it helps numb the pain until your doctor attends to you. The one highly used, and it's found on many planets in the galaxy now, it's turo sap serum and mixed with clean water. It dulls the pain, and helps you to recover as you sleep off the adrenaline come down."_** she told them and that did it as Jack looked at the blade a second time and said it.

"Would the effects of this act like a drug, that can put a human under in 15 minutes, because we have a drug that is used to tranquilize someone. And during an upcoming surgery, it takes hold in 15 minutes of being given to the patient. Mixed with alcohol it takes hold even faster, in some cases, in other countries spies used it. And as a way to arrest them, though knowing what it does works." he asked and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Yes it does, mixed with your medical ways, prior to this, it numbs the pain, if the injury was near fatal to fatal, going by this report though. I'd say this was done on purpose at the moment, but other plants use a different plant. And one that act like mate violation drugs you told us about. Pelops was ruler of a planet and one that had this plant in excess, as you considered in that case."_**

 ** _"At times the female put it into whatever was only for the man she chose, if from another planet, and it takes hold in five minutes of consuming it. Blacking out the memory of the seduction and unwanted mating and you remember after."_** Cronus told him and he nodded slowly. "So new plan, any time a person says said food is only for you, never take it, or it could result in date rape, but either way now."

"This is a katana, are you telling me he was put into a fight to the death, because my brother broke your ways. Tried to run and he was put to death and with him, Sam and Teal'C, and Daniel had to...?!" he asked and they nodded to him. "Yeah that's we're saying alright, but there's more to it then that, this was just weeks after Sarah. I was ready to leave and your brother never answered the damn phone at the time."

"Sarah was taken because he disregarded the damn phone call at the time." Daniel said and he nodded as went further and slumped into the chair and he and Janet crouched in front of him. "What caused this exactly in the first place, you told me several instances of their setting you up, but repeated scenarios start there, it's okay." Janet told him and he looked between them as Sam stood behind him, with her hand on his shoulder.

Looking at Daniel leaning forward with a pained look of guilt in his eyes and Sam with her hand on his shoulder and he nodded. "Go ahead Sam, tell them where this started from and when, it wasn't anyone thing, it all started with the sarcophagus. And got worse for the following four years, but year four that destroyed us, but Euronda, the armbands, Za'tarcs, the Enkarans and the Gadmeer, Sarah and finally Senichi now."

"They wanted to destroy me, us, well they did it starting with the sarcophagus, after that the trust started dwindling and until he went undercover and after that it was gone. I'm not fighting him or you anymore, you don't need me, fine, I resign from the base." he said and she nodded as Hammond and Teal'C felt their hearts wrench at the drained and emotionally exhausted look in his eyes as she told Jack the truth and John paled.

"You were never fighting me all that time, it was him." Jack said gently and he nodded. "He's the side of you that acted like a career soldier, no matter how many times here. That I tried to get you to listen you wouldn't until the truth practically got thrown in your face, it was Senichi. The armbands and the assasination attempts when we got programmed, that made you realize what we really meant to you, but after that now."

"You turned into a total hardass as a result, it didn't matter what I said you were doing things your own way, as a result, it always turned into a fight between us. And they never wanted to take sides, because they know I am right and you were wrong. My decision to resign came up just after the Harcesis and I decided to leave, staged the settings and he tried to talk me out of it." he said and Sam finished that remark gently.

"Fight to the death, it all started with the fact he sensed a group of samurai in close range of us, Daniel went to their code so we go could free. But your brother tried to run, and that gets him tied to a stake and whipped until he passes out. Given a choice, fight their best warrior or we all die, he chose the first and this was when we didn't realize. Now he he just started in training of use of a katana, he was a beginner here."

"And in their ways, with the fact that Senichi lost the fight, if he didn't kill him, he was likely to commit Hari Kari. But all this started, because of the armbands Jack, and your twin not leaving when I told him to go. We both knew the rules here regarding relationships between officers under their command. But the za'tarc detector showed a true case of lying, and trying to indicate there was more to this, finally."

"Now, then they thought, that truth is what destroyed our unit Jack, putting us three on one side of the fence and him on the other. We knew he was always right and you were always wrong, but we never never wanted to take sides. He knew all along, but he given up in fighting you, him, you didn't need him, fine he was gone now. Realizing he meant it, we tried to change his mind, but the indicators of his leaving were piling up."

"And for six months ever since you, since he, infiltrated Maybourne's network and ever since this turned into a constant fight. Always putting him on one side of the fence and us three on the other, until Sarah, before we hit Senichi and that was it. That did it finally and he decided enough already, decided to resign now finally and left. And just after the mission ended, it's not just anyone thing, it's a bunch here that destroyed us."

"But the sarcophagus was the start of it and it started getting worse from there until he resigned, because of Senichi. He'd given up and ascended to be free of the pain this had done to him, but John did it his job now." Sam told him and he nodded in shocked disbelief as Amaterasu finished that. **_"Indeed that is what we are saying Colonel, he just come out of training by one of my country's training centers."_**

 ** _"Here on your planet, learning the ways of bushido and shidachi, he was training to be a ninja, a samurai. But he was hurt, but that did it finally as he resigned and left the program. But despite this, your brother's friends in your alter ego's department still wouldn't leave him alone. And they followed him to Israel to kidnap him."_** she told him and he nodded with a furious look at the news.

"First kill in true cold blood, as a result of you breaking regs and it's you had the entire team turn on him. Sam is not my type, she's a scientist that prefers playing racquetball and tennis to playing sports like hockey, you bastard. I see why you scared him off, so despite this it's still not letting him go, alright that's it. This time you even attempt this twice and I'm shooting your friends myself." he growled at him and they nodded to him.

"Were these men rogue agents, despite direct orders given, they still were breaking every law in the program we have a law for at the moment. Laws that result in a court martialable offenses right now?" he asked and Agent Malcolm Barrett walked in and gave him a piece of paper reading out every illegal action done when he was indisposed. And he nodded as he looked at the sextet of ambassadors as he said it firmly to them.

"Alright enough is enough, he needs a chance to recover, it's we go on a vacation together, before he transfers to your sector. They still come after him with a bunch of civilians and children, tourists out there this time. Everyone get undercover, and we are arresting these men and shipping them back to the states right back to Washington. And for breaking direct orders given by the joint chiefs." he said and Charlotti nodded to him.

"Lovely, first the issue in the movie and now this, what is it with rogue agents and going AWOL exactly, that's a good way to get yourself killed or suspended from active duty." Ambassador Charlotti asked with a bemused smile on his face and he chuckled. "License to kill took on a whole new meaning, Sir, but seriously right now, you want your boss. In coming after you with a loaded gun to disable you himself, before you get yourself killed."

"Or he sends a guy like Fallon after him, so he can put him under and then ship him back to wherever in countries he came from. You better play it smart and before your own men catch you with a weapon of their country in your hands. And with them, the men that arrested you, say your country's narcotic department and with them. A man that is half medical doctor and half secret agent." he said and crossed his arms as he went on.

"Though there were only 24 countries involved in the program, after they went public announcing the tv show was real and as was the movie. The IOA reorganized with the U.N. and brought the rest of us in, I'm the ambassador of Israel. The last time I saw him was during this situation they just told you about." he said and Jack nodded. "You calling him by his nickname, then you are one of the older members in the delegates."

"Are you Ambassador Charlotti?" he asked and the man nodded. "I am, like Daniel said, all archeologists have Ambassador status to cross into other countries. After Daniel contacted me about joining Dr. MacGregor and his team I agreed to this. On the proviso that none of your men in black ops came after him, contacting Bill we agreed to this. And Daniel cut and run, leaving a message to Sam and Teal'C, as well as George now."

"But just after arriving in Jerusalem, he runs into one of Simmons's men, knocks him unconscious and escapes as he reached the town just outside Ein Gedi. And forwards another message to me making it clear that this could get worse, it was quiet for three days. Just before two men attacked, one of my men was shot and two of Simmons were injured, while Daniel suffered a concussion, and a dislocated shoulder, but even worse."

"Tobias Hancock was nearly killed, as Daniel called back telling me to get George to send Teal'C and Sam. He was hurt and he needed back up in your department and fast at this rate, but this was enough to completely irritate me now. All he was wanting was to be free of your twin and his friends, but no matter what he did. It's they were refusing to let him leave, claiming all in or not at all, Colonel." he said and Jack nodded sternly to that.

"Tobias Hancock, Peter Hancock's baby brother, Hancock is SG-12?!" Jack said in shock to that and they nodded. "Yeah and to protect him I risked landing myself back in the emergency room, to Mac they'd rather have me with them. As I was their only link to Hancock and the joint chiefs, I was their primary source of protection. Considering my link to the military." Daniel said and Jack nodded sternly to the news at that.

"These men are of one mind, after hearing what I did and you better hear this too, this is what I got from Daniel digging through the sextet's heads. But going by what I heard here, the psychosis over Hathor reared it's ugly head at the time. They convinced themselves he was suicidal and a traitor as a result here. There was no changing the evidence in the cameras, they were screwed, Matheson, Carson and Warren now."

"They are friends of the family and as a result, they were not listening to a man, the men that had a seriously dangerous temper. And said psychosis was becoming dangerous enough that they needed to be sedated and restrained." Jack told him and he nodded to him gently. "Being in the Russian military myself, that psychosis would be why is it a scientist can beat the brainwashing and a soldier: black ops or marine, can't."

"And why are the joint chiefs giving him our mission, 6 scores in seven months and it now shifts to why is it that a scientist can get results and the U.S. military can. What is he doing right, that we aren't and why are the joint chiefs and president listening to him?" Colonel Chekov said and they nodded to him. "Yeah that's right, that's the psychosis right there, until, just after Janet got arrested now by them."

"That was their only chance now to get rid of him, or get him off the team, had he escaped from the base and got to his friends in the Jesuit order. And with them his friends from college, Dr. Jordan, they're screwed and ending up in Leavenworth, they had to prevent that." he said and the IOA nodded sternly. "So that clip I saw on 636 over the sick bastard, 10 days ago Jack?" Charlotti asked and Jack nodded to him firmly then.

"Yeah that was a set up at the time, hearing their thoughts this was planned all along, they had to make sure he couldn't leave after he jumped the red tape. But knowing he left and their plan went up in smoke as Sam searched their pockets. And found the medallions, realized she was a drone and they went looking for me. They had to make sure that didn't happen, they wanted this." he said and Daniel activated it on that firmly.

"Mr. Woolsey I suggest you close your mouth and open up your eyes and ears to the truth now since Hathor. But this was a few days after Daniel left for Saint Louis visiting the trio here and Robbie Manneheim. All of who are family friends, his abilities to bring back results were now invaluable to us as the joint chiefs. So I suggest you listen closely to this conversation." Adam Gates told him and nodded to Daniel who activated it.

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_** they heard from 'John' and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and the sextet all looked at John in disgust at that. "All in or not at all, what does this mean exactly?" Mac asked and Daniel explained that to him as he looked at 'John' with an icy look.

"Though they fire me, they are not letting me leave completely, the ending results were I had to escape two times and both times. I got help by the races against the system lords and the third I went into hiding with you, other scholers just like me in Israel. But to them it's all in or not at all for us civilian scientist members of the base. In this timeline, but not the next." he said and Cronus and Ra nodded sternly in agreement to that.

"Joe, Malcolm write it up, we need everything here to put these men away for a long time during years late three to mid year 8. But in this case year 8 is the big one, but mid to late year four is the transfer to my sector now." Chapman said and they nodded to him at that firmly as they waited. **_"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_** ' John' said in disgust at that response.

Listening carefully to the remarks, Barrett wrote down the translations to every sentence then as he was listening to this as he read the situation and report on Hathor carefully. Joe, who was writing his own report to that remark, wrote out then. ** _'Hathor, being duped, turned into human Jaffa soldiers and drugged. And by the queen Hathor has Colonel O'neill and Robert Makepeace beyond jealous at Dr. Jackson._**

 ** _"Jealousy tempered by the fact that Jackson fought her and they did not, and being given their mission to get prototype GDO back now. In addition to being turned in for attacking him for a second time, delusion turned to psychosis. And psychosis highly dangerous and catalyst to continue in destroying Jackson. Nothing said can erase the evidence shown on the cameras to the general."_**

 ** _"Or to Dr. Matheson and Matheson treated Jack O'neill for rehab from POW six years prior to situation with the queen. Repeated hits only making jealousy more dangerous now, plans for conspiracy and sedition. Attempted kidnapping and brainwashing, insubordination of a superior officer. Psychosis started by jealousy, conspiracy and sedition against a member of the program.'_**

 ** _'Refusal to see the truth, and suffering psychosis over being played for fools, espionage catalyst for psychosis.'_ **he wrote out and Barrett nodded to him and then wrote down his diagnosis and gave it to the ambassadors and Carson. And Jack and Charlotti read through it and nodded as they listened carefully. **_"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times."_**

 ** _"And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier. And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada."_**

 ** _"On a doomed attempt, our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_** they heard and then it skipped ahead. "Six months, that's from the day Hathor showed up to Sam getting turned into a host." Jack said as they heard it then. ** _"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_** 'John' said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson. As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 ** _"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."_** 'John' said and the ten generals and Daniel's parents crossed their arms at that.

As they heard Mackenzie's voice with a cruel smile in his tone and Carson looked at the psychologist who paled and knew he was screwed as they heard it. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as Jack gave a nod firmly to that remark.

"Repeated issues, say being given a false diagnosis on schizophrenia, being set up for attempted suicide. Pretending to fall in love with Sam, turning into an NID agent, Euronda. The armbands, the Za'tarc detector, the Enkarans and Gadmeer, Sarah and Senichi, they did their job, and I had it, I was resigning from the program. And for everything they did to me." Daniel said and Jack, his friends and the IOA nodded.

" Daniel we discussed this in the U.N./IOA, with you switching departments leading into the secondary orbital attack. Why not transfer in year 4 we have you doing things this easily and we are having their memories erased as well. So you're my contact as my brother-in-law, with us living here in Colorado Springs. Using me to get a report to the IOA and through me right to the sextet now." Joe said and he nodded to him then.

"Said sextet being me, Shen, Jean Pierre, Colonel Chekov and Russel, but our countries and the others are the ones you spent the most time in growing up. But frankly, you're better off in SGA in year 4 as you, Major Carter and Colonel O'neill finish it out. You finish things, leading into Anubis and then your ascension, but frankly it's less stress, constant entanglements with the NID, so it's done." Charlotti said and the group nodded.

"Would you consider staying if you worked from home, you're home every day after work and school ends, you can raise your family. And once we get Dr. Gardner back we tell her that you been reassgned to working for thr SGA and, just after Anubis makes his move. You're retired from field work and you made general after that, would that help?" Shen asked and he nodded to her and Chapman smiled in relief as said it then.

"The base program, not the entire program, we need you in the Atlantis expedition to prevent what's coming as we are doing five years. Of what could have happened had you not been with the sextet in Atlantis, but Dr. Weir getting overwhelmed. By us in being our subordinate, Woolsey making a mistake and it nearly destroying Atlantis. And saving Dr. Mckay from dying after accelerated ascension and so on, we need you to help."

"Your abilities and powers as an ancient descent, a skilled veteran of 9 years of gate travel are beyond invaluable to us in the IOA. Say we need a way to head of your alter ego from destroying the base, before he ascends, you could be that study. And instead of him, as we see what could be prevented if your powers go berserk. And alter the episode from there as he learns knowledge is not power." Chapman said and he nodded to him.

"I'll take the job, but 10 years here at SGC, the other 15 with you until we all end up in our grandparents. But as the beauracrats in their eyes, you spend all that time talking without coming to a decision." he told him and the trio nodded in relief to the news then. "That's the way it should be, we jump the net, too soon and it could put more innocent lives at risk, we're politicians, not soldiers, we have to go carefully here."

"We read the reports and we negotiate, but we do not want to risk making a bad situation worse now in these cases, but as you are a military man, and a scientist. You can make the decisions we can't, but everything that happens in the alternate universe. Well, that shows everything that would be had you not been there to handle things, and you staying until Ba'al returns that helps as we find this experiment you mentioned."

"We may have your new version of your team protecting us, if we go off world, but at the moment we trust you most, as we've been friends for five years and we know you best. And of the five of you at the time, and honestly if we'd given you this offer from any of our countries would you?" Shen asked him and he smiled and nodded to her. "I would, so long as you gave me the chance to put my studies to the test, yeah I would."

"But you and the quartet, I know you best like you know me, but I have diplomatic immnity in all your countries as a result. So you see me drop in and from there I can report in on what I find to you five in particular now." he told her and the quintet smiled. "We've been following your career and theories for years, and having you show us what you discover would be interesting now, but in the words of the agent now."

"Having you show me, what you found now in the heart of your operations up in wherever you were running digs. That is something I am not missing out on, though these men try it twice and turn it into what happened, before he framed the man at the harbor. I am not tolerating that as you contact us and you are working for us now. Scientist, politician, soldier, you cover everything we need to deal with these situations."

"So I'm better off in this case, just as you throw these guys of your track after you knock them out as, after you contact him. Well then he's calling me and I have several of my DEA agents tailing these guys, after we find whatever they had in mind for you. But this turns into the assasination on the movie, then the six of us and Chang. But him and his team are joining you at the site after that." Shen told him and he nodded to her.

"Lovely that's just what we need, and who the hell in the good side of the NID ordered them to try and kill or disable him exactly?" Chapman asked and Barrett ran his hand through his hair. "No one, they're rogue agents, I gave Malcolm orders to bring them back to the states, one way or the other." they heard and turned to see a man dressed in sky blue and the second in the uniform of a navy Admiral at that and they nodded.

"Admiral David Cross and General Jason Peterson, nice to meet you." the second man said and they nodded. "Can you get these guys under control, because we prevented thirty attempts to either kill him or try and get him out of the program by then. And he and Steven Raynor, are our biggest assets in the program?" Hammond asked and he sighed at that as Peterson answered that question sternly as he crossed his arms.

"One track mind and that psychosis over Hathor has turned into an unhealthy obsession George, as such right now. Once he gets away from whoever tries this twice, he calls Charlotti, who calls Shen and you and then you call me and I'm sending Barrett. To arrest these men to bring them back, because whoever they are, all are loose cannons on deck. And I'm shipping them home and straight to D.C." he said and they nodded firmly.

"Well that says all that needs to be said here, we got to get him out of the SGC, with everyone, but NID or connected to them having their memories back. It's our one chance, so after Senichi contact the ten of us and tell us in that. That you are joining the U.S. portion of the military running the SGA and we are giving the go ahead immediately. Before you start, you're going on a 6 week to 3 month leave for emotional healing."

"The SGC may run the space program, but we got international/interplanetary diplomacy and with it. Now, is we are the ones who have access to the jumpers, but us archeologists and politicians run the SGA, so civilian ran, military help. And he gets to influence his civilian side again, by being who he once was at the moment." Mac said with a disgusted growl and the sextet of Ambassadors nodded to that.

"Da, indeed I agree with you, the jumpers are SGA/IOA property, and our best pilot is his third in command of his own team. But we have access to the jumpers, those jumpers and the 302 program are our fleet, but the bigger ships in the fleet take time. It always does, but creating our fleet that takes time we do not have. And the more engineers and mechanics involved, the better, Daniel is our biggest asset here."

"He's the only one with the powers to get in with the races, we need him in SGA now, so once we hit Senichi write that letter of resignation. And contact us regarding a transfer, as we will grant it immediately, so you are free of the black ops connected to the NID." Chekov said to him and Charlotti nodded in agreement. "Agreed, Danny, I want you to, before you tell George, to contact us in the IOA, letting us know this is a clean break."

"From the SGC, separated from them, you are still working with George and your friends: Jack, Sam, Janet, Lou, and George himself, but you're are under our command now. As you are on vacation in my country with your family, we can do this in a set up now. Set them up for failure in implication for kidnapping and attempted murder. As we ship them back to the states now." Charlotti told him and Clinton smiled sternly at that idea.

"That's what the nine call me if you want to as well, I don't mind." Daniel told him and he smiled at him. "I'm their age actually, which is why I am calling you that son, but since 1978, having you drop into my country for digs and things. And as you get older, I get to see you grow up and turn into who you are now, but this way, with Paris, Rome and Israel being the heart of the true church, in either Catholicism, ancient Hebrew."

"Or just Judaism, that covers your areas, as a archeologist, you study ancient religions and cultures, this is your expertise, so that comes in handy even more now. You also speak our languages so we can talk in private when need be too." Charlotti added and he nodded in relief to that while 'John' paled. "What's the problem, without him you see things slowing down to traffic jam speed here?" Lou asked coldly and he swallowed hard.


	53. Alternate Histories And Truths Part II

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings:** **With this chapter there is going to be a few lines quoted from the second Bond movie that Dalton played in. As they interrogate him, but once done the conversation is going to be a repeat of the conversation. And from book two with Jack's twin and Mckenzie in place of Janet and Jack. As they they get the conversation and Jack sees his situation over the sarcophagus**

 **Chapter 53: Movie** **Truths, Refugee Interests and** **Timeline Mission Changes**

"Aside from that we got more than one archeologist on this base, with his skills, why not use one of them for once. Instead of always coming to him, because this goes back to what we were talking about last week now. He needs a break he gets one, he needs a chance to unwind, then he gets it. No matter what you guys need him for, he deserves a chance to return to who he is, so he's free to go." Jumper said sternly and he objected.

"We can't just let him go completely, we still need him for certain things, we need him here even more." 'John' said and they crossed their arms. "So what's the problem, you fire him, but you refuse to let him work with a department not part of the military. To you, it's he's working for the military in the stargate program or not at all." Addison said and he swallowed hard at that remark and they nodded to that sternly.

"Yeah that's what we thought, but that's not going to happen, he's got a link to me, I can over rule any decisions that you of the trust decide on. Because I am chief of staff in the Air Force, so therefore I decide he can work as a civilian in the military. But try it again abd you're being arrested for attempting to kidnap him. Or just nearly killing a child and I mean if you invade Israel to bring him back." he said sternly and Daniel turned to him.

"You better just do a repeat of last year as we see how long it takes for these guys to crack, regarding results, but their criminals. Besides and here's a question for you, I speak 25 diffent languages, so how they find me anywhere on this planet. And when I got eyes and ears all over the globe, I can fit into any grouping, so how can they find me?" Daniel asked and Joe smiled sternly at that remark as he answered him then.

"Good point, but again, you need a break and you get one now, you're my link to the SGC, and with that. You want him out of the SGC, after Hathor, well fine, he leaves, but we still get results coming in this way, may take time, but we get results." Joe said and he quickly said it to that then. "We need him here then as a out of the base agent even more." he snapped at him and they exchanged looks at that remark firmly then.

"I am not doing anything for you bastards anymore, you want me gone, I'm gone and I can raise my family finally with Sarah gone, you asshole." Daniel said coldly, and, exchanging a silent conversation they thought it over then. Exchanging a conversation in Hebrew, Japanese and Chinese, the trio nodded before they all looked down Daniel. "With 3/4's of the planet in our colony ring now, economics are exploding here now."

"10 years worth of working on the front lines ending up in dangerous situations and it putting a strain on your family or 2) you get a chance to stay home. And until you get your wife back, and the military, the joint chiefs and the SGC only call you in when they need like destroying Apophis for good, dealing with things regarding the second ashrak. The undercover operation over learning Anubis was back and destroying his weapon."

"When is that promotion to 1 star?" Shen asked and Jumper explained that to her. "The start of year 6 after Anubis reveals himself to us finally face to face. And Jonas takes his place on SG-1." he said and she nodded to him. "Would you be willing to have him work from earth now, acting like we discussed as the politician/scholar he wants to be. You can get more done this way when Anubis supposedly destroys Tollana now, Jerry."

"What I am suggesting is that he trains to be a general and at the same time preparing to lead his regiment regarding Atlantis at the moment. And in the process you have him around dealing in, so though not at the SGC, you have him. And Jonas, Sam and Rodney coming up with the idea to save earth and destroy Anubis's first. To second attempt, to destroy us by using the gate to do it." Chekov asked and he nodded firmly to him.

"The areas we were at each other necks about last year after 4 months and no one, not one, met the qualifications George needed for the finishing member of SG-1. Until Jack chose Jonas, before our common enemy started pushing the limits. And Nirrti slaughtered your team, after Alabren was here, I understand and you're right. There's 7 gates scattered all over the planet, gate 3 in operations in the program gets destroyed."

"Just before Teal'C and his family return to the program and settle in SGA themselves now, book 5 gets ripped out of the storyline, those are just the supposed add ons. Everything else is the key piece right now in missions here, but frankly he is of more use to us by preventing a science study project from going berserk. And when NID here could get a few people killed by not getting knowledge is not always power now."

"We got that far by taking our training slow, but one of our allies is gone, Martouf is in a coma from being zatted twice. And we barely miss losing Joe as well as a result, Sam needs a break, then that's fine she and Joe can join Daniel in Antarctica." Jumper told him and he nodded. "If we create these houses next to the outpost then we create smart ones that do most of the hardwork in keeping it clean, though we got the job, in family."

"So these houses doing the chores, but the ones that are necessay, say..., after dinner or maybe any meal, it does the dishes. And house keeping when there was a mess that needd to be cleaned up, a way to transfer reports to the office by linking a terminal in thr wall to the family office in the house and so on. So the house has the hard job of being the house keeper, and the family, is dealing with getting ready for work and school."

"But we better check the bugs in this house, before we use them once up at the outpost, so we don't have any trouble at the moment. We just have the house looking familiar for the cubs so they don't get scared at being in a new home now. We got the REM knowing your personalities in an out as we got the wake up call set. And to the right time, and a few other things, but this way while the house looks after itself we got time."

"While looking after our family and he's in recovery from his injuries that got taken by Senichi that day." Chapman said and he nodded in agreement. "And with it, those said houses are being arranged like town homes or apartments, but made 3/4's of a mile into the ice caps, we wear the right clothes like the ancients do and stay warm out there. But everything needed he has it until we get her back." Shen said and the group nodded.

"But your skills are invaluable it's true now, but the amount offered to a member of the military with your skills is five times what it will be. Daniel, I am offering you $10,000 a month, then in the paygrade of the normal military. Beyond flexible hours so you are with your family, they have you around all the time now. Traveling expenses when at work are your unit is traveling around earth during the lulls, just to enjoy the peace."

"And a better and safer life for your family, if you take the job, but flexible hours, salary of $10,000 a month every month. And a safer life for your family as you are in charge of the Atlantis military contingent, you get to exercise your politician side of you as well. But every piece of you that you want to have back you get it by joining the IOA and the SGA now." Ambassador Kwan said to him and he smiled and nodded to that gently.

"Lousy hours and constant peril, flexible hours, higher payroll and safer life for my family, no choice needed, I choose you." he said and they nodded. "Added secondary is they can ship you the stuff they need translated, and that is it, the real severe threats. That you can do with Sam and Jack, you're still working with your team and friends. But otherwise once separated from the SGC, you can live your life finally here now."

"And your family is not getting targeted, because you're not on the front lines after this anymore." Shen added and he nodded to her. "He can do translations from our department, but he needs a job with more flexible hours now. It doesn't matter what you say the decision is made, yes you are CIA, but guess what now. The United Nations is the entire planetary government, we have more power then you do, as such."

"With Dr. Gardner gone he needs to be with his family, he gets that by joining the SGA, flexible hours, higher pay, a better life and safer circumstances for him and his family. Sure you may not be transferring anymore, but when the going gets tough you turn on each other, so who's the better option here. Now for him to stay gold and be who he once was, kid." Chapman said sternly, quoting the words from the duo's favorite book.

"We have a better chance at survival and bringing results in if he stays at the SGC!" 'John' snapped and they crossed their arms. "Why, so you and your friends can emotionally abuse him some more, forget about it. It's he made his choice, he's joining the SGA now, he's made his choice, he's SGA now. Try to cross into our countries to kidnap him and you're getting arrested by the Interpol." Kwan snapped at him then.

"Or just our countries ATF and Narcotics departments here, I just have to make one call to my brother and he finds your sharpshooter and you're screwed. So try it and they're the ones arresting you guys along with the joint chiefs themselves for breaking orders. He's a human being he has rights and those rights say he can do what he wants now. Live a life of danger or protect his family in the way he sees fit now."

"And that's enough of this, our decision is final." Shen snapped at him, before they heard a stern male voice growl at him. "And screw you, you bastard, I am Hong Kong Narcotics, try it in kidnapping him and my team are shutting you down ourselves. He's safer in the outside world, but this obsession of yours is going to be the death of you here. Now stand down soldier." they heard through stern tone of american chinese then firmly.

"Great timing Lee, my brother." Shen told him and he smiled at her as she pressed her forehead to his. "Great, they come after me and they got the brother of a friend of mine on their heads along with his entire team now." Daniel said to that and the man nodded to him. "Agent Lee Chan nice to meet you, Colonel, so you're the man my sister and I are protecting later in year four, alright we can do that." he said and Daniel nodded to him.

"So Shen Chan Xiaoya, yeah alright, so you're her brother, nice to meet you as well, I see the resemblance between you guys. But regarding your boss's double we chose him to play the mogul leader on the third episode of the series here. At the moment, seeing him that pissed off at the fact they just barely blew their cover. And by arresting a rogue agent, you're looking at that again the moment, so be ready for trouble if it does."

"I bet you weren't expecting a rogue M16 agent to be the sharp shooter on the movie, were you?" he asked and Chan shook his head. "No I wasn't, then again seeing situations like this there are two sting operations going on here. And his vendetta could compromise them both, not realizing my boss's double was mistaken for an assassin. He assumed Krest hired my doubles friends to kill him, in this case at the moment."

"I see these weapons again and it's with a ton of drugs in the car parked two miles over, nothing is saving their buts from being arrested. And by the China's drug enforcement agency now, but we could use the added help if there's more than one here. Though we do a repeat of that scene in the movie and this time in the nature park. Then get ready it's going to get noisy in the arrest." he said and they nodded as Jack hid a chuckle.

"Nice touch, 2 to 3 agents can not go up against 3 teams of U.S. military soldiers and not when we have civilians in that area, children. You want this turning into an international incident, then have a kid or a young adult get hit by accident. And then get arrested by your own people, your own country as they arrest you, sedate you. And ship you back to the states, this is not a vendetta, it's obsession." Jack said and he nodded to him gently.

"I mean personal vendettas are a good way to go off half cocked and secondly you're just asking to cause an international incident in this as a result. Whatever they wanted Daniel for, I'm not entirely sure, but this letter says it all right now, so with that. It's we just change the names on it and that sums it it up." he said and grabbed the white out and slid it across his name and Janet's name and then wrote his double and Mckenzie's.

"Ow, damn it Parker, you could have broken my arm doing that!" they heard and she turned, "Parker, Peters get in here right now!" Daniel called out and the duo walked in. "What the heck is that about exactly boys, you know you guys are on stand down right now, so what is the problem?" he asked and Peters sighed. "Daniels got hit by a round and dropped a weight on me, but he's lucky it didn't hit my arm, as it was 20lbs, Sir."

"Cassie and Parker were sparring, while Hawkins and Macdougal were in the middle of a laser tag game, Cassie got hit by the round. And the jolt threw Parker into Daniels, who dropped it on me, I was in the weight room and they're screwing around with the intars." he said and Jack nodded. "Alright for the final time boys and I'm serious, I want you guys to put those away, I hear anymore weapons fire and you're all grounded, clear."

"And I mean it, you're supposed to be working on your studies, not be getting into constant firefights like this and not when we got the quintet here. And several international ambassadors dropping in, that's enough of this already." he said and they nodded and left the room and he sighed with a bemused smile then. "Issues of training our youngest officers, you got to corral these kids." he said and they nodded, bemused.

" I see why, these kids are no older then 4th year college students at the moment, but that's being the parent to your cubs at the moment. But training our star pupils it tends to end up with these situations right now at the moment." Mac said smiling and they nodded to that. "Yeah well at the moment, Eric is sending me his prize pupils, but Jennifer comes into the picture in year 4, in truth with me there you got it easy."

"I'm a general Mac, so you got me leading my kids, my daughter and son as they protect you and our grandchildren at the time." Jacob told him and he nodded to him. "He's my godson in the next timeline so though no longer part of the baseline program now. He's getting a chance to be who he once was now when around you. As he heals and recovers from this latest mission and we go to emotional therapy while we're there."

"Aside from that missions are on a hold when we really need it, but Senichi is the character, that this started with at the time, his having to kill in cold blood, as a scientist. Like my daughter, they can't handle that too easily." he said and they nodded as they waited patiently. "At the moment, it's the bait and switch, you write the letter and we wait for then to break orders at the moment, so you write it and then I do my way."

"Jack go ahead and rewrite it, because we're using that as the bait and switch right now, you guys know I'm transferring, but my family and I. We're moving our stuff into our mobile home and once done now, we are going on vacation. John, Beth, Rod, Bert, you guys are protecting my children, so you take my children to Ein Gedi via the jumper. And then once done with these guys, come get me." he said and they nodded to him then.

"Yeah they get on your bad side and their number is up, literally, but like you said, you're Bond when someone gets on your bad side and there's the result. But how many times do we got to pull the hook, line and sinker, before they get the message, hmm?" Sam asked and Lou started laughing at that. "Once more often than we need too, but here's a piece of advice, you get on his bad side and your number is up so watch it."

"He's working with 3 characters in mind, and all 3 have a limit before they turn dangerous, but he's got the attitude of a skilled covert agent and super spy. And every girl that comes across him wants him as a result, but the enemies. It's you tick him off and they're ending up dead or in the case of the baron, being driven into a hook, line and sinker, until they get the reason, before they die." Anna said to that to her friend then.

"And I reached my limit finally, they finally pushed me into quitting well it worked, but every NID agent like your brother Jack, they're open season in my eyes now. But I'm not taking a life, though scare tactics work just as well." Daniel said in response, shapshifting into his inner werewolf and the duo backed into the wall at that. "Word of warning, get on my bad side, and your number is up." he said to them as he created a fireball.

And looked at the target on the wall and shot a blt of fire at it and it went up in flames and they nodded smiling. "And again, you get on his bad side and your number is up, but why use your powers when you can out think these men, hmm." Halloran asked smiling as he saw the scared look on 'John's face at his target practice. "You better stand back, before he throws the entire arsenal at you buster." Jack added as he went to work on it.

As he rewrote certain pieces in the letter and matched it up to what his friend had in it and nodded as he said it. "The boneheads are just asking for trouble, as every country in the program you all think this. As after after starting stage two as we switched from the quartet, the Tollan and Tok'ra and went to goa'uld owned planets. And most of which belong to the quintet now, Daniel and you were putting his theory on cross pollinization."

"Of ancient cultures to the test and we ended up getting a hit after the duo released Hathor, following that was the situation with Seth and finally the Stewart expedition. We all had this intention for years, and right now you need our help in searching out anymore technology. As you're hoping this stunt they pulled never scares him off when he wants to be free of them, for a while." he said and they nodded to him sternly.

"Da, you're right at the moment, we had this intention of having some members of SGA digging and searching things out in Ein Geidi. And we've all been planning this for years after the quartet found Hathor in that Mayan temple. And Daniel was taking us into the heart of that portion of it, and frankly we hope this little stunt. Of their's, doesn't scare him off just to protect his children." Colonel Chekov said and he nodded to that gently.

"If it's not turning this around to make a fast take down, then it's arresting these lunatics, and before a child gets shot by a loaded handgun. Especially after my son got hit once at the moment at the time 5 years prior at the moment." he said and they nodded. "Mac, who else came with you aside from the ambassador?" Daniel asked and 5 members of the dig he was at walked into the room and he smiled as he looked at them.

"Good to see you guys." he said and the quintet hugged him tightly then as they looked at the happiness in his eyes as they saw the quartet acting as a team again and smiled. "He was framed and you guys can fix this now between you, huh?" Liz Gaylin asked and they nodded. "Yeah second chance, Jack is not the soldier you saw that day, that was his twin, in truth, falling in love with a member of your own command is against regs."

"John realized he cared about me more than he was supposed to, not as a friend or as a team mate, I got under his skin, and he was in love with me. But we couldn't and this caused everyone to have things get so strained between us. That Daniel ended up on the opposite of the fence until we got the news and realized it. They kidnapped Jack and framed him for everything he told you, before we got there, but fortunately now."

"Everything that had the rift in our timeline growing by the minute we can fix now, but this time, I'm his imprint and I am married to American Ambassador, Joe Faxon." Sam said and they nodded to her. "As for me, I got my family back and they're getting me out of Iraq a month after I get captured so here I am now." Jack added and they nodded as they shook his hand smiling as they saw the real him and Daniel smiled playfully.

"Word of warning when you want to take a bath, be ready for a water fight to get started out there guys." Daniel said and they started laughing at that. "Yeah I remember that, and you got hit by three people at once after you let me have it. And with a pretty good splash wave, you get that started twice and with a bunch of kids with us. Expect it to turn into a war zone next time." Sam said as Janet started laughing at that remark smiling.

"We're better off there being a local restroom close by and just so no one has trouble, but being on vacation or brings a..., Hey Ambassador. You mind about us bringing a camper with us, this way we got a way for use of the bathroom. And two our youngest cubs are safe, just in case they try that twice." John asked and Charlotti shook his head. "I'm allowing that and a jumper or 2, but nothing else, so we have them show up twice."

"It's maximum stun and sedation and get them out of there, we don't need this when we know he's is still recovering emotionally. And from having to kill Senichi just to save his unit and his original while the Colonel's twin is leader of SG-3. And before Reynolds takes command of the team next." he told him and the team nodded in relief. "Damn it, just what does he have to do to get these guys off his back right now, I mean honestly."

"Well one good thing with me there you got a real doctor taking on medical issues, Mac let me have their medical records and I can bring what I need. But the helicopter we brought is loaded with the equipment." Janet said and he nodded. "Check that, we're using the jumper as a medical ambulance air taxi, Janet. Though with the damage I took in this situation, first my side and now my arm and a concussion, I need you anyway."

"So med tech and we bring the medical supplies you need to handle these things as we take a six week vacation in Israel now at the time." Daniel told her and she nodded. "I always needed you and now that we prevented them from turning you on us. Our bond is 10x's stronger than before, but you guys were my life line and Sarah gone. I need you anyway, both during that and after she took off." he said and she nodded to him gently.

Stroking her hand through the hair at the back of his head, she pulled him into a hug and he buried him head into her shoulder. "I get why, but the fact they did this is still enough they're being deactivated for six months after the last situation. But 636, leading into the ending of the episode, you on stand down for six months. Just to recover, physically and emotionally, with this one, you're transferring." Carson told him and she nodded to that.

"Good idea, 6 months between situations, we got them back, but the Harcesis, we do repeated set ups as we start putting these guys that have it out for you in Leavenworth. So that helps as John is pilot as we take them back Jerusalem now for this, as a result of not only almost killing a young adult, but you needing medical attention. And while Jack is letting the duo that put you back in the need of my care have it now."

"Before having our own branch of M16 special agents dragging their buts back to D.C. for breaking orders like this. I'm sedating the one that got tied to the tent pole for this and the other is in restraints and tied to the bench in the jumper next. But these lunatics are a loose cannon, and you, as their country are not going to like this. Especially if this was in Hong Kong and we were arresting a drug lord." she said and Shen nodded to that.

"M16 agents is the ultra covert department the SGA has at the moment, but get the agents that nearly killed me in here now?" Tobias, Toby, Hancock said and two men appeared as Hammond crossed his arms. "To you guys it's all in or not at all, why didn't you just leave him alone, damn it?" he asked and Daniel activated his powers and the man that got arrested quickly said it to him, knowing he was getting cooked if he didn't.

"We found a device that makes the reactors look like a pipe bomb, we needed him to translate in how to use it." he said and they nodded. "Daniel made it clear that he was no longer doing anything else for you in the SGC, why did you come after him. And though he forwarded my warning to you that if you did the truce was off?" Charlotti asked and the man swallowed hard at that as he answered him then, knowing they were dead.

"We still needed him for translations, his skills are too valuable to us to lose." he said and the IOA crossed their arms at that. "You do understand that I said if any of your kind invaded us the truce was out, correct, young man?" Charlotti asked with a stern growl and he swallowed hard at that and nodded. "And despite that warning to you, you still invaded just to kidnap him, just what the hell did he have to do to be free of you."

"Huh, it seems to me that death was his only escape from you and your unscrupulous ways finally, well expect the entire, both his new team, but Colonel O'neill's team and Colonel Riker's team and several of my men to be there for this. But I swear to god, you even attempt this again, and with my being part of the SGA. You are getting arrested and shipped back to the U.S., straight back to D.C., for a court martial now, gentlemen."

"I mean it, you even attempt this twice now and with us having a bunch of civilians out there and children, anyone gets hurt, your arse is mine. And I'm having their branch ship it back to D.C., so you can get thrown in jail, Danny deserves a break. But he is not under your jurisdiction, he is under mine as a result, the IOA oversees SGA. So test me and your ass is ours, is that clear?!" he asked and they nodded as Shen said it then.

Just as she was answering they heard a loud blast and they jumped. "Alright I said this already, Cubs, put those away right now or you're ending up in your dens, now can it already." Jack called out and the ambassadors exchanged bemused smiles. "Well at least it wasn't a real gun Jack, but..., that gives me an idea right now. We're bringing several intars and phasers, with you guys being highly skilled in defense you got the intars here."

"Just be ready for a fast take down and 2) once we hit a repeater of his arresting the one that dislocated his shoulder, Janet and I are going to need some help in resetting it. So he sleeps off the concussion and recovers from this, but he's surrounded by us now. And you, but his having to take a life just to save us crossed a line, I just never realized. That my Jack was being framed for situations he never did." Sam said and they nodded to her.

"Alright there we go, Daniel go ahead, read this out, as Janet and I are with you at the moment, so who does that leave. And with John working for the NID and Mckenzie with him at the moment." Jack asked and Charlotti nodded as he exchanged looks with James 'Mac' MacGregor and he nodded. "That says that if I have to add several guards in addition to you, and we are sending these men straight back to Washington D.C.."

"Because these men are a loose cannon on deck and we got to get them out of there, before this destroys our truce with each other right now. Since we ended all wars and before WWII hit, but still that doesn't stop the chronic paranoia from getting out of hand here." Charlotti said and Russel Chapman nodded in agreement. "Whoever left the Colonel with a signature weapon must have been desperate, but come on right now."

"Their weapons are property of the U.S. Air Force and we already had a deal, so long as there were no true soldiers in our sacred areas the truce was kept. But coming illegally into the country to kidnap a man is causing an international incident here. No matter what way you cut it here." he said and Shen Xiaoya nodded in agreement firmly. "I can guess this conversation started, because you were discussing that James Bond movie."

"But at any rate you're right, we have laws in these countries, but what we don't have is a law for what that lunatic did to his friends. But again, these men are in over their heads and we got to have our soldiers protecting a group of scientists, then so be it. This is not turning into an international incident, we are sending them straight back to Washington. And so the joint chiefs can deal with them." she said and Daniel read it out then firmly.

"That wasn't a air force officer, he was in the navy portion of the NID, while his partner like the werewolf, when he was not a werewolf in Silver bullet." he told them and they nodded. "We saw you test out of your shapeshifting ability, why not try..." Charlie started to say and he phased in front of them into a 6 foot wolf and they nodded in amazement. "Oh my god, he looks like a real wolf." Janet said and he pressed his forehead to hers.

Hearing his purring start up the group chuckled. "Yeah love you too, little brother." she said and he wrapped his head around her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'We fixed this wait until your memories return and we got a shot now.' she heard and she nodded as he phased back. "Alright that's enough of the shapeshifting you keep that up and the next could cause trouble." Jacob told him and he nodded as he did it.

 ** _"To any and all that this maybe concerned, this is my letter of resignation from the ranks of the SGC, as of this moment. I'm no longer part of the base program, and I am working for SGA now effectively immediately. So all in the NID, or who are connected to you, I'm just saying this now. If you want me gone, then you got your wish, I'm no longer a member of the SGC."_**

 ** _"And of the baseline program as of today, I wish to be left in peace as of this moment, but I'm not doing any more translations. For you as a member of the SGC, I am employed by the IOA and the SGA, so as you know. IOA over sees SGA and therefore I am a member of the federation, the U.N. As such, the rules are different when employed by the government then working in the military."_**

 ** _"Invasion by military forces in other countries is enough to cause an international incident now if you invade to kidnap a person. So you can have them continue in translations gentlemen, so with that. My warning is this, I am no longer working under your jurisdiction, I've been handpicked. And by the IOA so they have me running translations and covert missions, if you ask, no."_**

 ** _"I am not working for you as your personal translator, I have had with your ways and you think they will not grant me diplomatic immunity. You better think again, but if you invade to bring me back you are risking an international incident. So get that through your heads gentlemen, I am not under your control, I will no longer help you, no more translations, no more mission."_**

 ** _"Or anything else for you guys, and as for you, if you're also reading this, don't bother coming to bring me back, Colonel. I may have said I was in Saudia Arabia, but to them scholars are not a threat, but the true threat. To them is military forces, like you of another country, think about that. Just after you crossed into Iraq illegally, so try and send your friends to come looking for me."_**

 ** _"And you're risking an international incident right now at the moment, I want to be left in peace as of this moment, so if that's too hard for you. Then grow up Colonel O'neill, because there's more to the job then atletics and violence. Colonel I am on vacation with your brother, Sam Carter and Dr. Frasier, we been run ragged and we all need a break, physically and emotionally so with that."_**

 ** _"As you saw the episode focused on the Harcesis, well this time I mean it now, but right now. It's been 10 months since the added back to back missions and my friends and I, your brother and Dr. Frasier, we all need a break. I've got a link on a satillite phone, so expect me to call you, but the phone. That phone is a cloned cell phone, untraceable so it's going to be next to impossible to find us."_**

 ** _"But the ambassador made it clear even attempt to come looking for me and the truce with them is off. And he's saying it for every country in the middle eastern countries too, try to invade their countries to come get me. And you're going to destroy a fragile bond of trust so for once, just use your common sense, Colonel."_** he read out and they nodded as Clinton crossed his arms at that remark.

 _ **"And this is not like Osiris this time, I'm not contacting any of my former associates, I'm not under your jurisdiction, so just leave me in peace now. I'm working for a civilian ran instituion, one that prohibits any violence in invasions into their countries gentlemen. So if you can't accept I wish to be free of you right now, then it's going to result in an international incident, John, Mckenzie."**_

 _ **"Get the memo, tell your beloved friends in the NID, and stay the hell out of Ein Geidi and the Middle East, I'm serious. I'm not one of you anymore and I'm making it clear right now, I've had it with you guys, so just back the hell off. And get the hell out of my life right now, I'm on the other side of the planet. But you'll never find me and try to and it's getting all of you court martialed here."**_

 ** _"So if this is about Senichi, and to you, you're still worried about Hathor and the sarcophagus then take that up with them. Because Matheson and Jumper are making it clear, try it and you're both going to Leavenworth. So again, leave me in peace and back off right now, you two."_** he finished then and the ten and Clinton crossed their arms as he turned to John with a stern look on his face then.

"Well that definitely makes our point now at the moment, you work for us as our military leader at the Atlantis expedition with General Picard just behind you." Shen said crossing her arms and he nodded. "You just wrote out everything I ever wanted to say, I can rewrite this letter as I am working at the SGC until Osiris. After that I'm transferring to the SGA and we still do what we have been, guys." Daniel said and Hammond nodded.

"Well that sums it up, but do these men ever listen at all, I mean Enemy Within, Enigma, Bane, the Touchstone, Shades of Grey, Chain Reaction, Desperate Measures. 48 Hours, Smoke And Mirrors, Nightwalkers, how many times. Just how many bloody times, do we have to shut these guys down exactly?" Vala asked and he sighed. "If they're anything like the Alliance and their drug dealing I'd say repeatedly Vala, but at any rate now."

"Where needing a vacation is concerned it's a matter of though staying on earth we choose an area to our liking. And Ein Geidi happens to have stuff every member in the team would like at this age now, but Senichi was just another reason. Now to take that break anyway, the team needed a bond rebuilding mission and they got it. By his heading for Ein Geidi and they repaired the bonds that got damaged, but in this case."

"SG-1 and 1-A has been hard at it for weeks, and frankly all of you need a break, but he's not here full time dealing with John, or Mckenzie at the moment, so that's a relief. And secondly what got broken can be easily fixed, now that we know you got framed for everything they did to Danny at the moment." Hammond said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, but everything that John put me through, I'm doing it again, but afterwards now, Sirs."

"It's with us stationed on earth and 3/4's of the population in our colony ring we can actually enjoy a team trip or family trip to our standards, going camping. Fishing just being what we are, a family of scientists and soldiers protecting who we were working with out there. But hey, look at it this way, with us in Ein Geidi and you having the rest of my team on stand by as we get the drop on them." he said and Jack nodded to that.

"Agreed, I agree with him, we need a break and Ein Geidi is like being in an oasis, total peace and quiet we can see this as a mixture of going camping, fishing. Or just being what we truly are and being on guard duty as Sam brings some of her equipment. To work on her motorcycle, me and my family we can go camping and the 10 of us. We are added to Charlotti's guards now in protection duty." Jack told him and he nodded to him.

"Good point and as I am Tok'ra by then, I am living in my natural habitat as they are desert dwellers, but no more wars, we can see this area finally. Family vacation finally in my case, our family was out in Ein Geidi on vacation after Bushido." Jacob said and he nodded. "Take the phasers, but keep them, on stun so we can get these lunatics and lock them up in a detention tent for nearly killing you." Landry said and his grouping nodded.

"Jesus, these guys are rogue agents that I have to sedate and send them back to the states, but my being a medical doctor that helps, I know you need me still. I know that, so send a real doctor or two along and I can work with Mac's head of the medical team. But these guys are like a loose cannon on deck and I'm shipping them straight back to Washington for that spectacle." she said and smiled as Daniel looked down at that.

"Alright man pull yourself together." Jack said smiling as he started laughing at that as Sam answered that smiling. "That was one more thing we had in common here, we love the James Bond movies, but personally. It's that Timothy Dalton was our favorite James Bond, he actually brought feeling and human touches to the character. Less romance and more special agent touches to it." she said and their best friends nodded to her smiling.

"There a reason they kept calling him commander in that movie?" Teal'C asked and they nodded. "He was in the british navy, but that was, in the other departments, code for Lieutenant Colonel, but having a lieutenant colonel. And one who's going off half cocked on a personal vendetta was enough they had to end this. The DEA of our country was putting pressure on his department to rein him in and when he went rogue."

"His commander knew he had to arrest him and bring him back to London and before he gets himself killed or blows the operations of China's DEA department. Not realizing that he infilitrated his network, he was attempting to set up the man who had ran the harbor. Before Hong Kong's drug enforcement agency arrested him, and the man that came to get him blew his cover." Janet told him and he nodded as Sam finished that remark.

"Indeed, but having a rogue agent going sharpshooter like this is a good way to get killed yourself right now, reason being he set himself up to look like an assassin to the baron. The baron himself thought that the man they gunned down after the trio ended up dead were assassins, got him out and he finished their mission for them. After getting the real truth to why he saw his friend in the office with the general that stole the stingers."

"But we see these situations all the time here, but that's the side of him we never seen before and this was the second movie he made as the character. The DEA of my country was trying to figure out why the heck he was trying to kill this drug lord. And the agent answering his questions revealed he'd gone rogue and my commander's double. He was furious that what he pulled could cause him to bolt." Chan added and Sam finished that.

"And getting sedated before having the tank blowing up the wall was not what they had in mind when they arrested him. Before the drug lord grabbed him and got him out, but that just worked in their favor now as to why exactly. He could continue with destroying his inner circle until he destroyed the goods that were in the tanks. And then killed him, himself, before getting reinstated back into his job, which is, now finally in this."

"What we may have to do, just keep setting them up for failure in their stunts as every plan they had gets shut down now. Timothy agreed to help us out and with it, we pretend he had killed Senichi, and then resigns. As we lead them into our trap, as five generals are where we are, aside from three teams and a IOA ran team or two. Anyone say, international assassin here." Sam added and she chuckled then to her remark.

"Five generals and all 5 are fathers of Daniel's closest friends and his imprint, me, as they get arrested by several 3 star generals. And their buts are ending up in the fire after getting fat and happy in a frying pan, as they realize it. They walked right into a trap as we were ready for them to come for him and we catch them off guard. And knock them all unconscious in the way Hong Kong Narc team did." she added and they smiled then.

"Not a bad idea Sam, in fact that is a very good idea, Hank and I can can hold your places until you return. So George, Jake, you two and Peter, Darrel and Dillon go with the their families to Ein Geidi. And we set the trap as these lunatics come after him, put one soldier in the hospital and Daniel in need of Dr. Frasier's care, after he beat the crap out of Neumann now." Picard said and as they exchanged smiles at that idea then.

"Well considering the job never Jack has being subjected to repeated dangerous scenarios and I know what the heck is going on in the job that helps. That helps in my case, but getting called in repeatedly for this in Daniel's that's stretching way to far until it results in her getting taken. Though that does, and he's got us acting as extended family, in keeping him strong until we get her back." Sarah O'neill said and he nodded.

"Son show how that's going to go, as Hank and I are working for the IOA now as their generals in the program while Joe is acting as the american Amassador." he said and Daniel nodded as they saw him and his children with his friends there. Along with his unit, before two jumpers arrives with Bourne, his team, Jack, Sam and their families, and the rest of their team and their families along with Hammond, Jacob and the trio.

"Start back at the beginning Daniel, say your arrival in Jerusalem, and we go from there, as you chose to free yourself from the pentagon and joined the U.N. now. As a member of the IOA, and with my being your brother-in-law, I can get you passed. And these problems and be your contact with the IOA." Joe told him and Sam shook her head. "Wait better idea, the second we hit Sarah and her capture by Osiris now at the time."

"The four of us, Hammond and Janet are discussing you getting a seven month break and transfer to being under General Landry after that." she said and he nodded as they saw Raynor unconscious on the floor and Daniel shaking from the jolt by the hand device. " ** _You sure you're okay?"_** Janet asked and he shook his head as the tears entered his eyes. **_"No god no, Sarah, damn it why didn't you answer the damn phone."_**

 ** _"Damn it, god!"_** he said and he buried his head into his arms as Sam wrapped him into a hug then, just as his unit came running in then and Janet held up her hand. ** _"She got the drop on us, and he tried to sedate her, but we lost her."_** she said and they nodded to her. **_"Hammond and your father are going to kill O'neill for this when they find out."_** Elizabeth said and Sam nodded sternly to that remark as she answered.

 ** _"No kidding, but this crossed a line, Jack is medium rights in vacation status, he took Rak'nor with him. And he and his family, and they're up at their cabin at the moment. But the Jack that did this is from another reality and he's John's double."_** she said and Daniel said it sternly as John and Bert helped him stand at that.

 ** _"All cast status meeting right now when we get home, because the last book that has me full time on the team is Bushido. Final episodes for me are a 1/3 of what is left of the season, and 1/2 of next. Just before Jonas takes my place on the cast, but I'm involved but I'm planetside starting now."_** he said and they nodded to him gently at that remark as he looked between them.

 ** _"Everything they attempted so far hasn't worked, you and Jack kept fixing that at the moment Janet, everything, but if they're trying to break me. Then it's by destroying my family, damn it, the only relief is that they haven't destroyed the team this time. You belong to me as my imprint, Sam, they are not destroying us, by using his lust for you to do it."_** he said and they nodded to that sternly.

 ** _"We better make this quick, you bring the gurney, we're taking Steven straight back to Colorado Springs."_** Janet said and Rodney nodded as he and John removed it from his pack and they assembled it. **_"Be careful, and on the count of three, we move him."_** she said and they nodded she said as she injected a drug into his arm. "What the heck was that?" Jack asked and McCoy answered that for her then to him.

"It takes the edge off the pain and is acting like a version to your blood clotting medicine, to stem the leak. Until she can get him stabilized here at the base, needless to say us thinking that at first the damn thing jumped into Dr. Raynor. Before realizing it leaping into Sarah is enough to piss us all off at the moment. And that your double never answered the damn phone, is enough to tick us off." he said and the joint chiefs nodded.

"Yeah that's an understatement with the fact I have my family back, I'm leaving the phone on stand by, but I invited Rak'nor to spend the week with us. But it's clear now, with the fact that Janet and I prevented their last twenty attempts to get him out of the baseline program. They'll stop at nothing just to get rid of him, though never let him go completely, but as I said this is not going rogue, it's an obsession at the moment."

"Sam is married, as am I and she belongs to Daniel, I know this, but that is not stopping these sick bastards from using that to their advantage. Nothing they do is going to work as they write up the reports to their interpretations. But fortunately Hayes is acting as a politician in the U.N., after retiring from the military." he said and Hayes nodded in agreement to that remark gently with a bemused smile on his face then firmly.

"And with it now is the fact they don't have their memories either, but this is the case definition of insanity, doing something repeatedly and expecting different results. Well so far the results are Major Carter is married and his best friend and imprint. You, you're also married, we arrested them from turning you and Frasier into NID agents. And one by one we are arresting their agents no matter what they try at the moment here."

"But Chain Reaction is delayed until after Daniel's trip to Atlantis as they cracked the code to go there, so four years visiting leading into the season 1. George pretend to resign, so we set them up for failure as you arrest Bauer, for that stunt. But we evacuate their planet, before he blows it." Hayes told them and they nodded to the orders. "That's my job, Henry, my department does relocation during this episode now."

"George pretends to retire and resign from the program as we got more dirt to dig up on Kinsey now in this case, so Sarah, Senichi, then came George and his blackmail. Back to the Future Chapter II, stargate style, the Harcesis and then the light. Jennifer, the entity that got into the system, Cronus's accidental death at the hands of SG-1's androids and finally comes the final destruction of Apophis." Landry said and Hayes nodded to him.

"Not exactly, with dad on vacation here on earth, he was in place for Tanith to send us the intel needed here right now. But first Teal'C gets arrested by Her'ur. Following that was the sequence you just read out to us. But starting now all missions are on a hold till after spring break and Easter finally so we can just take a few months off. And then return to duty in May as the final 9 episodes start." Sam said and he nodded to that.

"Well we got the duo back, that ends that failure, but us seeing what the hell it was that caused that sub to be destroyed. That's enough of a reason now to come up with a better idea without it killing anyone at the moment." he said and they nodded. "Yeah my last missions for good at the SGC are Senichi and Osiris. But I'm on call if you need back up, but 2010 shows the alternate reality to the Ashen." Daniel and Sam nodded to him.

Watching them return to Colorado Springs, Warner took over and Jack and Rak'nor returned to the base at that. ** _"What happened exactly, if you called us back?"_** Jack asked and he sighed. ** _"Your double did it again, Sarah's been turned into a host, Jack, thankfully nothing's bent the bar between us the past year. But I'm seriously considering taking Charlotti's offer."_ **he told him and they nodded to him.

 ** _"We get why, but we mananged to prevent them from destroying us this long and I just got married 8 months ago. But there is nothing between him and me and nothing at all, no debates or fights finally now. And when we know you're right and he's wrong right now, we stopped them from giving us their theory. And on the gate, we've been doing this since we were kids so that's out now."_**

 ** _"Our unit, us three, has been intact ever since the sarcophagus, you and Jack were always acting as a duo for the last three years. And more and more, John is being utterly humiliated every time you're proven right and he's wrong. The leadership of the base is still beyond strong and nothing they did destroyed us. Every trap we set for them, they keep falling into it right now, honey."_**

 ** _"Jack was the one that pulled his stint, and so on, but this next mission anything goes wrong and they're screwed right now. But we just prevented everything regarding you that caused you to quit and give up in our original timeline, we'll get her back now. So we stage act the entire scenario, regarding you preparing to leave, set the trap and let them walk right into it."_**

 ** _"So how far along are you in your training as a samurai?"_ **Sam asked and he sighed as he told her the truth then. **_"I just progressed from the bokkan to using the katana, but I'm already really good at the other weapons. But this results in the same scenario with SG-3 coming along and it's going to result in the same circumstances."_** he said and they nodded as Janet answered him then gently.

 ** _"Well just write the letter now, and start packing up your office, he's not paying attention to this. And so he's going to be totally caught off guard by your choice now at the moment. We knew this was coming for months, but you're physically and mentally exhausted here and Senichi. That just made it worse, we stopped every other attempt and our bonds are closer then ever before now."_**

 ** _"But another hook, line and sinker, they come in after you and we're also there and they're being added to the characters that ended up in Leavenworth so far. We just got to finish this and everything that made you leave before is completely stopped now."_ **she said and he nodded as he wrote up the letter with the same words then that Jack used and they ended the meeting at that remark.

"That's the trauma we never needed at the moment, but if I was there I'd kill John for setting you up for that myself, but come on. You can't handle killing in cold blood, just to save us or anyone from execution at the time here. You lost control of your stomach and are still having flashbacks to 636, damn it." Dixon said angrily and Jack nodded in agreement as he answered him as he exchanged furious looks with his colonel trio.

"You're not the only one, he's my brother, but this is too much right now, both of them couldn't bring themselves to pull the trigger during Artemis why would they do it now. But if these idiots would, for once, just think with their mental muscles instead of the real ones, Daniel wouldn't be this close to quitting the program." he said and Dixon nodded. "And when we all gave the same order, nobody run, just stay put right now."

"We'd been in training, in wargames for the upcoming war that was to be when Apophis crossed us finally, and for 5 years leading into Apophis, learning Bushido, Shidachi and the other ways of the warrior to get into our renegades, their Jaffa's heads. But the real trick is knowing your enemy, got to anticipate their next move and us being trained. In martial arts, in addition to combat training helps." he said and they nodded to that firmly.

"Yeah, though Sam and I are good, we rather spend our time in the lab working, we like to study, we only got involved in this for scientific discoveries. We never wanted to be constantly fighting for our lives on missions here. We're scientists first over soldiers, though we can defend ourselves." Daniel said and they nodded. "Well that's why, when you guys are working, we got your backs." Reynolds said in response to that remark.

"Ow, whoa, alright who left that lying in the hallway this time?" They heard Bates shout out in annoyance. "What's wrong Jack?" Daniel said as Bates walked in as he was rubbing his thigh. "Tripped over one of the plastic lightsabers and landed on a intar version of our P-90's, Colonel, I feel like the base, now that we ended all missions. Is turning into a college campus with who knows what lying in the hall right now at the moment."

"And waiting for someone to trip over it and find it, but they keep this up and with this stuff that close to the staircases. That they're going to kill us by leaving their toys and skates lying around the hallway." he said and they nodded as Jack tried to keep from laughing. "Yeah well thankfully it wasn't a set of skates, but a lightsaber, but you're right at the moment, this base is not a playground." Jacob said with a bemused look at that.

"And these kids have us, the generation previous to them acting like their big brothers and sisters, and your's acting like their parents at the moment. But come on, to repeat the kid's remark on that Elizabeth Shue movie when she was babysitting. But they keep that up and they're going to kill one of us with those things next." Sam said with a bemused tone at that and Hammond nodded with a aggravated look on his face.

"The cubs, with them still acting like teenagers, are trying to put us senior officers in the infirmary for leaving their toys lying around the hallway, but come on right now. If it's not laser tag then it's leaving their stuff lying around when like at home. Being the parent to said cubs with us twice to three times their age, can get aggravating at time." Hammond said with a bemused smile on his face and they nodded as he started it a second time.

 ** _"He never comes to my office, we just use that to our advantage, but pretend that the Enkarans did some damage and with them, is the za'tarc detector Sam. We pull it and he falls into it and reports back to them, and it starts all over again. Rak'nor, you do same thing, but Jack, Lou, Charlie, you, Janet, Uncle George and Sam know I was faking this."_** Daniel said and the sextet nodded to him.


	54. Alternate Histories And Truths Part III

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings:** **With this chapter there is going to be a few lines quoted from the second Bond movie that Dalton played in. As they interrogate him, but once done the conversation is going to be a repeat of the conversation. And from book two with Jack's twin and Mckenzie in place of Janet and Jack. As they they get the conversation and Jack sees his situation over the sarcophagus**

 **Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 54: Move Truths And Past Truths Part I: Moves** **And Attack At Ein Geidi**

After the fight, and again winning it, they returned to earth, he came stumbling through the gate and collapsed on the ramp. ** _"It happened again?"_** Hammond asked softly and he nodded to him, as Sam as came charging out of the wormhole and grabbed him as she said it. _**"Jack, help me, he's going to collapse!"**_ she said, over her shoulder to Jack as he arrived, and seeing, as he fell into the railing he quickly shouted it then.

 ** _"Medical team in here right now!"_** Jack called out as he grabbed him before he fell to the floor and right off the ramp then. **_"Daniel stay awake man come on, just wait for Janet to get in here, not now, stay awake, it's okay buddy, it's okay."_** he said as he fell into him and he lowered him to sit down, before Hammond quickly sat in front of him to keep him from pitching forward then as he snapped it out to the duo at that.

 ** _"It's speeding up, right now, get them in here quick, Sir, they: the healer and the priestess at Hokkaido, gave me some of that serum they told us about. Mixed into a cup of water along with another pain killer, it's fast acting. The healer said it takes hold in 15 to 20 with my injuries, it's necessary. So Janet doesn't have to do it herself as she and Bill deal with a minor case of surgery."_**

 _ **"Japanese culture planet specializing in old fashioned ways for medical care, but part of the M.O. And with us studying cultures that died on earth and are thriving out there. But the sap that they used is the same as a medical version to Chloryl-hydrate, among our quintet: combined with water or alcohol. And enough that if you took the entire thing, if the victim was injured now."**_

 _ **"They attended to the injuries and then gave them something to put them under for the surgery as it puts the person under in less then 1/2 hour.**_ _ **We've used half of that just to get to the gate, I..., I can explain later. I need to be in bed just to sleep this off right now."** _he said as he sat him down as they saw the effects starting to drain him. ** _"What's the need for that?"_** Jack asked him softly at that news.

" ** _Any person that needed a surgery like what I got coming for this, this was meant to act, back in the 80's, a way to put agents under. Not operation, just a severe case of needing to have stitches, and a tetanus shot. And with it sleeping off the adrenaline come down at the moment here now. That's your base medical doctor where situations like were concerned right now."_**

 ** _"But for movies that dealt with the espionage game and spies getting arrested, they tended to use this to sedate the person. Before it got physical, as they knocked them out and moved them, Conrad's medical doctors used this crap on Sam. When they kidnapped her, but that was a sedative, this one is a tranquilizer to help with minor cases of surgery to help with the pain."_**

" ** _I'm running out of time, get her in here fast, I have 10 minutes left, before it puts me out, truthfully I have nothing left at the moment. Between that and a severed vein, loss of blood and the shock starting to give out. If I don't lay down and fast it's putting me in ICU next, just get her in here quick, we can explain later."_** Daniel told him as he tried to stay awake as he went further at that.

 ** _"God if Sarah knew that 'John' just barely got you killed, again, and she's going to kill him, but this is enough she's had it with the NID. And is going to get you out of the program just to protect you from these lunatics, but first the sarcophagus and now this. In her eyes and mine, that's enough of this already right now!"_** Sam snapped at that and he nodded as he answered her at that.

 ** _"You saw the last few injuries I took in combat, in addition to landing on my spleen last year. But this is twice that, Jenny didn't read out the diagnostics to you yet on this, but_** ** _Senichi severed 2 veins. And possibly an artery, I need a blood transfusion, in total I lost a pint to a pint 1/2 in blood. Injuries close to the original ones I took before in combat, but to name them off here."_**

 ** _"That laceration to my side went straight through the muscles of my chest and side and directly to the ribs. Broke one rib and cracked..., and cracked another, in addition to striking blood vessel. And the one on my arm hit the primary vein locking into my heart, but between both of those two. I'm down for six weeks, but if we don't get me into the E.R., and it's landing me in ICU next."_**

 ** _"Although this just gave Mckenzie more ammo against me, it won't work, I'm not staying here with these bastards controlling the base. All in all, I'm physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted right now. But we can discuss this later, but right now I need to sleep this off now and in the infirmary."_ **he said naming off each injury and their eyes widened as Rodney said it sharply.

 ** _"Truthfully, this just did it now, I got nothing left, I've been awake so long my body is beyond exhausted, it's like that plague you guys came down with. It's happening again, you two, if you don't go to medical induced one, and that's it, the NID win."_** he told them and Jack's eyes narrowed in fury as he looked at the panicked look on his twin's double's face at that as he got it as he said it to Sam.

 ** _"How many alnighters has he done the last 2 1/2 years, since we stopped the attack in orbit exactly?"_ **he asked and Sam covered her eyes. **_"Close to 60, and combined with that is repeated injuries and shock. But does look familiar to you at the moment now, he's had to work on his own without us repeatedly. All of those alnighters finally caught up with him."_** she said and he nodded to her firmly.

 _ **"He's fading, he's losing consciousness right now, with us in the age of more advanced medical care, we can do this. But if we don't and he could go into a coma, himself, if we don't induce it into a medical one. But sleep deprivation 101, and the side effects of being up for days on end."**_ Rodney snapped and they nodded as Keller looked at Sam at that remark as she read it out to her.

 ** _"With you preparing to join us on Atlantis, we share this in common with each other. But we both know what lack of sleep for months does to the human body. It reaches a certain stage and it could put you into a coma, Sam, listen to me. Our only chance to prevent his ending up in a coma, if that was NID's plan by driving all of us into exhaustion, we have to go a M.I.C., now."_**

 ** _"Of the three of us women on this mission, only you and I have medical training. And I asked the healer what this could do if he hasn't in nearly six months. When they sedated him like this, he said that to stem off a case of coma to combine it. And with our medical ways in medical technology, and before he passes out."_** she told her and Sam nodded angrily to that as Daniel said it.

 _ **"Once again these bastards do anything they can to try and get rid of me, but you fired Mckenzie as a result of his nearly killing me with the haloperidol. Again during the sarcophagus and I had to escape containment by getting to the group in Saint Louis. My being on the run in the system for close to two months and now this, what's this say to you right now."**_ he asked and she nodded sternly.

 ** _"It says they're doing anything they can to either kill you or just get you out of the base right now, but we stopped their attempting to destroy your friendship. And by you getting to me, Sam and Janet first at the moment, but Janet, me and Uncle George. You get to us and every plan they have is destroyed every damn time."_** Anna said and the duo nodded in agreement as John looked at them.

 ** _"Yes and who's damn fault is this exactly, we all been run ragged none more so than Daniel, but three attempted murders. Being shoved into exhaustion and repeated debates in how to do this job when we're the veterans and John is the god damn rookie. I'd say this was the god damn point, push him into working over time repeatedly until, when he finally gives in, he won't wake up."_**

 ** _"And at all, another attempted murder, but things just came to an end, he's my responsibility as of now!"_** Keller said and Sam nodded. **_"I'm just making the decision for all of us here, Sam, but as of today, SG's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7-A. We're all taking the job at SGA as of now, and Jen's coming with us here now. But as of now, we're taking the IOA's offer and getting out now, guys."_**

 ** _"But that's enough of this crap already."_** Daniel told them and they nodded to that firmly as she grabbed him to steady him. **_"Honey just hang in there a little longer until we do it ourselves, just hang on."_** Sam said, grabbing his shirt and pressing her forehead to his and he closed his eyes. **_"They're never taking me alive now, but you're right, at this rate it was another one, but that makes attempt #10 now."_**

 ** _"Either it's attempted murder, suicide attempts, or just using some theory that never got proven, these lunatics have it out for me big time. They're draining me into exhaustion, not giving me a chance to rest so they can either kill me, set me up. Or in the case of the fact that Amaterasu's priestess gave me something to help sleep this off, just let my exhaustion finish me off."_**

 ** _"But Jenny and Rodney are right, if she, and Janet, Bill and Carson, doesn't_** ** _do it, the NID effectively killed me themselves by putting me into a coma. By extended sleep deprivation right now, not going to happen. Sam. You and the general, you're my next of kin, you have to make the call, do it."_** Daniel said in an exhausted tone and Hammond and Sam's eyes narrowed in anger as she said it at that.

 ** _"Damn it, he's right at the moment here, he's exhausted, but Sleep deprivation 101, past the limit you start suffering micro-naps. And after the 96 hour mark, you fall asleep and you won't be able to wake up at all. One option here, we have to put him in medical induced one for 24 hours. So he can sleep this off, because we let him go to sleep on his own, he's ending up in a coma."_**

 ** _"But exhaustion, shock, and several more injuries."_** Sam snapped and they nodded. **_"Going into shock and combined with it is exhaustion, we can't let him fall asleep now. Or he's not going to wake up at all, we have to get him in the E.R., right now."_** Dixon snapped at that and they nodded, as he slumped to the side and Jack tried to steady him as he saw his eyes at half mast then and felt his fear growing.

 ** _'No, no, don't quit on me man, hang in there little brother, just hang on, it's going to be okay.'_** they heard softly as he steadied him then. As he repeated her remark to the fact he was close to collapsing right then as he repeated her remark. **_"Come on buddy, stay awake right give it a few more minutes then you can rest, just hang in there a little longer."_** he said and as he felt his fear go through him.

 ** _"Daniel, Daniel come on, stay awake, hang in there, stay awake."_** Jack said quickly as he looked from his team to John and Rodney. **_"The last time I saw him like this was after the effects of the sarcophagus quit on him. But if we don't get him in the emergency room now and he's going to lose consciousness. Shock, exhaustion, severe injuries, one word here for this right now: blood loss."_**

 ** _"But the only word that could clarify this in their favorite books is the narrator, after his friend died from his injuries, and he collapses. Just after his other friend is killed, but he hasn't had a break in weeks since Sarah got taken. So with that, it's severe sleep deprivation, shock and blood loss. And they gave him something to help him get it now."_ **he said and Sam shouted it out at that news.

 ** _"Walter, code red medical emergency, he's close to collapsing here, we need the medical team in here stat, get them in here right now!"_** she shouted and Walter slammed his hand on the radio control as he shouted the order into the radio then. **_"Medical to gate room immediately, repeat medical team to gate room stat!"_** he snapped into the radio as Daniel fell to the floor and Hammond grabbed him then.

 ** _"The senior teams this started with, before John took a job at the SGC, is my unit, Chris and Evan's units. But as a result, every time they cross a line, someone in my unit or Chris's keeps getting hurt. But this time it's for deliberately disobeying orders given to them by 3 superior officers. So with that, Harper, Greyson arrest these three now right now and with it."_**

 ** _"Your orders are to not listen to anything he tells you to do whatsoever right now, Hal, starting from now until we do the debrief in three days. Your orders are to only follow Colonels O'neill, Dixon and Jackson, me, Generals Hammnd and Carter and Dr. Frasier, ignore what the leader and members of SG-3 tell you to do."_** Sam said, injecting a command tone and the duo noded to the orders.

As they heard a computerized voice answer her. ** _"There are two Colonel O'neill's on this base, you want to me to listen to your team leader only, Major Carter?"_** it asked and she nodded to the voice. **_"Yes, only listen to my Colonel O'neill, if not him then you take orders by me, Colonel Dixon, Colonel Jackson. Generals Hammond or Carter and Dr. Frasier, but do not listen to anything."_**

 ** _"That the leader of SG-3 or his team mates: Lieutenant Johnson, or Captain Patteron tell you to do, they're being confined in the lock up. And separated from each other until we do the debrief, until further notice. And until we have the debrief, it's they are being put on report and deactivated until the debrief."_ **she said and Jack finished that sentence as he injected a stern tone into his voice.

 ** _"Do it, and belay any order that John gives you, I'm the senior colonel on this base, and he's NID. Airmen, take my brother, Johnson, and Patterson to the amphitheater portion of the infirmary, keep them there until the debrief. John orders you to do anything belay the order, you got your orders. From me, Major Cater, General Hammond and Dr. Frasier."_ **Jack said sternly and they nodded firmly.

 ** _"Who are the ones that broke directs and who followed orders?"_** Hammond asked and Dixon answered that question. ** _"John himself, Patterson and Johnson, Sir, the rest of us followed direct orders. Steven taped the entire thing, so we could show you what happened here at the time. But the ones gettng thrown out of the base are Patterson and Johnson, John's suspended now starting now."_**

 ** _"We're not fighting the quartet, there are dozens of system lords and some are accepting the conditions the treaty, others are renegades. But these guys are throwing a challenge at the ones that are our allies. That temple we were in, wasn't supposed to entered at all, but John, like always ignored listening. And it nearly kills him, again, for Dan, he's hurt."_** he said and Jack finished that firmly.

 ** _"Their brain dead idiocy put my brother in need of severe medical recovery, and a transfer, but they want to blame anyone for a what's coming now right now. That once leave ends for everyone in this base, that things get reduced, in the results coming and_** ** _for the fact that things'll slow down. They can blame themselves, because as of now at SGC, the missions are slowing down."_**

 ** _"We're focusing on our entire mandate, not just determine threats starting now, but perform recon, determine threats and make contact. And with the people's of these planets, but in all honesty we need a good six weeks leave. As our leaves all got terminated after Osiri returned to the majority at the moment. But Harper, Greyson, Bates, all of you only follow our orders, ignore John."_**

 ** _"So again, take him, take them, to the brig after medical check up and until the debriefing, but take them to the amphitheater portion in the infirmary. I frankly don't give a damn into why Johnson broke orders, if he can't handle being around Jaffa. Or the quintet, then he's not fit to serve on this base, he needs to be put back on the races."_** Jack said and Johnson looked at him desperately at that.

"Three years and nothing ever changes right now with these guys, but John's double here at the moment, he just caused Daniel to quit. And here at the base finally and even though not his Daniel, nothing ever changes here at the moment. He did his job with Daniel, and it's not working between him and me, as I'm married. 2) is there is no chance at his trying to get to me right now, as you have me surrounded."

"And with Charlie and Rak'nor, and 3) It's that you are protecting me from him and all that's left of his intentions is you Uncle George." Sam said and he nodded sternly. "No kidding I made the direct warning to him he comes near you and I'm going to kill him. And do it myself right now, but I told Sarah that this bastard is the same as Johnny right now." Jack said as his Sarah crossed her arms as they watched the clip then firmly

 ** _"Yeah, Uncle Jake, Uncle George I agree with him right now, if he can't handle being around the quartet, or the Tok'ra, even the jaffa. Then he shouldn't even be working here, Daniel has to live with the fact he took a life in cold blood. Just to save his sorry ass, but Daniel and I had this conversation already. We had it with him, John and Patterson right now."_ **Sam said and they both nodded to her.

 ** _"Send him to the outpost where he's got the easy job, while we're dealing with hunting down the renegades, Sam, Jack?"_** Carson asked and Jack nodded. **_"Yeah, he's got a serious problem with being around the system lords, or just the Jaffa in general. But every time he gets drugged or suffers a slip up, it results in one of us getting hurt, I checked the record before the plague hit the base."_**

 ** _"He was drunk when that happened and combined with the effects of the plague the results are one man nearly gets beaten into a pulp. Locking him up, Janet showed me he was acting like a wild animal, to the point here. That she had to sedate him, reason being_** **_he barely hurt himself when Rak'nor arrested him. But I just about had it here with him, but Danny, that did it finally, Sirs."_**

 ** _"Danny keeps getting hurt because his fear causes him to act so irrationally that he's not strong enough, mentally or emotionally, to work here."_** he said and the trio nodded to that. **_"The boys already got the try and trust under control, but this guy just can't seem to control his fear around either the Jaffa. The Tok'ra or the quintet, what happened was that he and Patterson tried to resist arrest."_**

 ** _"Blowing the way of the warrior with the priestess we met, to save us he had to go right to battle, but as a result he won the fight. In the same way he did last time, but this time, it just got a lot more brutal then before right now. But it's clear, four years of this irrational fear and now it results in a trauma. It's prett damn clear, but he, that's Daniel, Sam and the others now."_**

 ** _"The side effects of the book just hit, he didn't want to do this, but to save us it was by going to fight for survival. Only difference is that his parents are still alive at the moment here and secondly. It was this was rivalries over the same girl at the moment, but he's playing Macchio to save us. But had to do go to a death match or they would have sentenced us to death now."_**

 ** _"The stupid fools that triggered this are playing Swayze's character when he couldn't control his temper at his being late. And then hit him hard enough to trigger a chain reaction, Daniel is playing Macchio. We're playing the narrator and these idiots are playing the narrator's brother. But honestly, Johnson, he's been working here for 3.5 years now and he's in his training phase still."_**

 ** _"So despite this, he still can't control it, but the fact that Daniel can never take it back at the moment, Johnson killed Senichi. These idiots in 3, until we get a team leader that, for once thinks with their mental muscles and not with their real ones. Are going to continue to make this job more difficult and traumatic for the members of my team, by causing deaths out of self preservation."_**

 ** _"By deliberately breaking orders, and not controlling that fear, the Outsiders metaphor, these idiots killed a friend and Daniel has to live with that trauma."_** Jack said and Hammond nodded. **_"What do you mean your team, Jackson's not even on your team?!"_ **O'neill said in shock and he looked at him sternly. _**"The original mission, you idiot, Daniel had me watching his back the entire time."**_

 ** _"To me, he's a member of my team whether on it or not, he's my best friend and most importantly my baby brother, and you just traumatized him enough. Now, that it's going to take him months to get over this, if you would just listen to your head. And over your god damn hormones and think with your mental muscles instead of the real ones, I wouldn't be this furious at you guys."_**

 ** _"Chris, Daniel and I all gave the same order and you deliberately disobeyed it, so therefore you're not ready for the galactic battlefield at all. You been in your training phase for 3.5 years and you can't control your fear or that temper. So therefore, you do not have what it takes to be in the SGC and you are being transferred."_ **Jack snapped sternly at him and the duo swallowed hard at that remark.

 _ **"You nearly kill me 5 times in three years, so tell me, how would you like it if I made you see what it's like to get possessed and drugged with this crap huh. Just throw you to Thanos as you get a taste of what it's like, or you get thrown to the vultures, and you suffer your worst living nightmare for real for once. You are such maniac, I wouldn't lose any sleep over this, you or my version of you."**_

 _ **"I don't care, but every attempt to destroy my reputation never worked, so starting now I'm retired, call me a traitor all you, all you NID bastards, want. You lost your god damn mind from the second Hathor came into the picture, whether you want to admit it or not. The truth is out and every officer on this base is ready to kill you for what you did two years ago right now."**_

 _ **"So to us, you're insane, so long as you're gone and out of my life, for good, I will do whatever it takes right now."** _Daniel said with a furious growl at him as he gripped his dog chain as he removed them as he looked at his wedding ring and his eyes teared up. "It's me, he's so furious at him, that's he's ready to kill him or put him in the infirmary." Sarah said as he tried to stand up as he looked at him with hate in his eyes.

As they saw Daniel grab his phaser as he looked at 'John' coldly and knowing he reached his limit with Jack's double and hid a nod. ** _'Son don't, you never took a life before this, don't start now, calm down.'_** they saw in Hammond and Jacob's eyes and the younger officers nodded in agreement to that. **_'Danny don't, you're going to regret this for life if you do, he's not my brother, I know that, but either way.'_**

 ** _'We'll get her back, but don't, it's okay, it's okay.'_ **they heard from Jack softly as they saw him shaking. **_"He's remembering what Maybourne was acting like, before Paul arrested him."_** Dixon said to Jack and he nodded. ** _"Get that out of his hand, before he accidentally shoots himself, he's close to collapsing on us."_** he said and Dixon nodded, as he was doing it, the gun fell out of his hand and his legs gave out.

As Charlie grabbed him as he saw his eyes at half mast, knowing he was trying to fight the effects of the drug then. Even as it was pulling him under, as Jack stroked his hand through his hair at the back of his head. ** _"Yeah just like Dalton when he saw the assassin walk into the room. Alright, easy, Danny, easy, it's okay."_** Jack said softly and he buried his head into his shoulder as he felt him shaking in exhaustion.

" _ **Sarah!"**_ they heard through pained crying as he broke then and Jack rocked him gently as Elizabeth and Sam nodded with a furious look at that. "The bloody bastard deserves everything he gets and deserves even more, once Apophis is dead, and I'm free. He's my responsibility after that, sorry Sam, but I'm getting him out of this base. So he's free from lunatics like Jack's double, or twin." Vala said and she nodded in agreement.

 _ **"Not that I blame him for that reaction O'neill, but you know what, to us, you are an idiot every day of the week. And if you could take one day off and that would spare us all a lot of grief right now. Well if hitting you is equipped with a court martial, then fine I won't do it. But that doesn't mean I got other ways to get you out of command and out of the way till you grow up, 'Sir'."**_

 _ **"Fine that's fine, and in the words of my Colonel O'neill."**_ Keller said with a growl as Sam finished it. ** _"I'm not going to hit you, I'm going to shoot you, fortunately for you these phasers are set on stun. Medium high is enough to lay a human out for a half an hour._** _ **Ways that don't cause bodily harm, but if there is one way, I'm finishing what he started.**_ " Sam growled at him as she pulled her's at that.

And shot him as he collapsed on the floor, as the guards grabbed him and put him in handcuffs at that. _**"Alright that's enough of that now, after Frasier checks him, take him to the lock up. As he's being placed under house arrest until the debrief, depending on the level of time. That's up for the medical and psychiatric teams to decide."** _Hammond said and the guards nodded to the orders.

 ** _"If I didn't know any better, with John in charge of your team, you're all acting like NID agents, barring these two. Well you did your job, he's resigning from the base, but you two are getting transferred out of this base. And back to a civilian ran institution, gentlemen and starting now. But let me make this clear, the front lines means dealing with the Jaffa, Tok'ra and renegades."_**

 ** _"But though your team leader is a Lieutenant Colonel, the three of us are senior colonels gentlemen. Full bird outranks L.C., any day of the week, so tell me, why the hell didn't you just follow orders when we gave them to you huh?"_ **Dixon snapped and the duo swallowed hard at that. _"_ ** _There is no damn excuse for this, you guys are hereby relieved of duty, as of now."_ **Jack snapped at them sternly then.

 ** _"Before you start blaming Daniel for this, you did this to yourself gentlemen, you made the choices. And they are the cause and effect scenarios, but a soldier follows direct orders like they were trained to do. And you disobey us, uh let's see, Daniel tells you to stay out of that building and you disobeyed. And walked right in there, he tells you, I tell you, don't try to run and you do it anyway."_**

 **" _Getting you, John, tied to a stake and whipped until you pass out and finally, you break direct orders by trying to escape. And Daniel had to go to battle with a skilled Samurai."_** Jack said to him and Sam nodded sternly. **_"We've been monitoring this for 3.5 years since the SGC was created. And you flunked every test we had to give you in some cases and no higher then 70% in others."_**

 ** _"But the final decision was up to us, Major Carter and myself and the decision just went through. You're not strong enough, mentally or emotionally, to work here."_** Jack said with a stern growl at him then. **_"It's too damned late for excuses, you are so damn incompetant, that you have him taking charge. Just to save your sorry excuse for a marine life right now, as full soldiers right now."_**

 ** _"We follow direct orders given to us, if you can't follow orders given to you by a senior offcer, then you don't deserve to work on the front lines."_ **Jack snapped sternly and he swallowed hard at that. **_"Sir please, I didn't mean to land him in the emergency room, don't throw me out of the base line program, I'm sorry."_** Johnson said to that and Jack looked at him sternly as he answered him at that.

 ** _"We gave you chance after chance, after chance Johnson, but until we switched from the sextet. And to Jaffa and the system lords you were fine until Apophis attacked the base. So just give me a damn good reason right now, you remember your outburst. When in the outbreak, you were scared of Rak'nor and you hated his symbiote, you can't control that fear when surrounded by Jaffa."_**

 ** _"The quartet are the ones we swore fealty and as a result nothing we say or they say makes any changes in your 'acting, before you think' phase. You start a fight with Rak'nor, beat the heck out of Kevin, because he resisted her. In where you didn't, and now this, how many chances can we give. Before we call it quits and re-assign you somewhere else."_ **Sam said for him sternly to his remark.

As Jack's tone started going dangerously stern. **_"Just like you let your fear of Rak'nor caused you to lose it when you were the first one to break. And during the caveman plague, Johnson, what about the fact you barely gave Kevin a concussion. And while Daniel and I were dealing with Hathor's follow up, after she turned you guys into drones, hmm, it's been repeated strikes for you. "_**

 ** _"But this one finally crossed the line, because not only did you nearly get him killed. He has to live with the fact he killed a man in cold blood to save your sorry ass from your fears."_ **he said and Johnson flinched. **_"Sir, Major, please..."_** he started to say and he held up his hand. " ** _We can talk about this later, but right now, I need to get my baby brother to the infirmary, and before he passes out."_**

 ** _"Harper, orders are to keep them separated from each other, until the debrief. John is being put on suspension effective immediately right now. As for Patterson, it's a black mark on the record and being placed on base line. Said baseline duty in the simulator training for three months and light duty for a month."_** Jack said and Hammond nodded as he signaled to the guards at that.

"Good word for it, adopted next of kin, I've been your best friend since we were kids, before we started in the program together. But to you it's our bonds are that of brotherhood now." Daniel told him and he nodded with a smile. "If we'd known each other prior to year one, that would have helped. But we get that chance by us being together, before the Abydos mission now." he said as he rested his hand on his back.

 ** _"Sir, I recommend we post pone the debrief until tomorrow morning, however long this anesthetic lasts, it could last 5 hours, it could 10. But he needs to sleep this off and recover from this, like they said minor surgery, so with that. Debrief before lunch tomorrow, after he recovers enough we can release him for light duty."_** Warner said to Hammond and he nodded to him and nodded to the S.F.'s.

And they nodded as they left the room. ** _"What did he do to cause him to have to save your lives this time, is replicated off the last one. Like you said we can discuss this after Danny recovers enough to get out of the infirmary. But your twin, I've about had it with your brother now, though he's good. You're better and you're my next in command with Chris right behind you, so with that."_**

 ** _"If you're saying that Colonel, Major because he's just finally pissed me off at the moment, we been preventing them from destroying him and now this. Just what did they pull this time just to get him kicked out of the base. Because Johnson is getting arrested for following orders along with Patterson and when Wilcox knew better than to run."_ **Hammond said sternly and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Wilcox and Peterson, ignored his orders and followed ours at the time, but Daniel, Chris and I all said the same thing, don't run, just surrender. Repeat scenarios regarding Senichi, only the this time the fight got a lot more brutal. He got it in two places, and it hit a vein and barely missed the artery this time, but I would say that John wanted this, just to set him up, again."_**

 ** _"Johnson here disobeyed a direct order with us surounded by Jaffa, but following Daniel's lead, the nine of us, Chris and his unit, Wilcox and Peterson. We all went right to Bushido, our way of the warrior and we were showing we were equals with them. But John disobeyed a direct order, and Patterson and Johnson followed his lead, John got belted ten times, as did Patterson."_**

 ** _"Johnson doesn't realize he just assisted in a close call murder here, General, the stupid idiot was always giving Teal'C or in this case Rak'nor, scared looks. Reason being, and his fear finally caused him to self destruct, he's being decommissioned in this base. John's being set up, repeatedly, until we hit the launch of the NID plan regarding the symbiote poison and the charlie gate."_**

 ** _"All in all I just about had it with the SG-3 personnel that brought back that disease, I want Reynolds as replacement. In taking John's place on the team, Reynolds can work with Peterson and Davidson. But the trio, they're being put on report for breaking a direct order given to them by me, Daniel and Chris."_** Jack told them and they nodded Sam crossed her arms then as she finished that.

 ** _"John did it again, Jack, the guys, Beth and I stuck close, the boneheads in 3 tried to run despite the fact that this was our ally's planet. John got arrested, tied to the stake and whipped."_** she added and he nodded to her. **_"The medic in Hokkaido, just saved you the need to sedate him before the surgery. Just to take care of this, but the cuts, they reached right to bone, on his left side."_**

 ** _"And severed a vein, in his upper arm, but close to 1/2 liter of blood was lost in the fight, he needs a blood transfusion. And we need to use the absorbable wire they use for internal surgeries."_** she told her and Janet nodded as she said it sternly. **_"They drug him with Chloral hydrate or something, he can barely walk on his own?!"_** Janet said quickly and she shook her head as she answered her at that.

 ** _"We just used a small bit of morphine at the moment, but the adrenaline surge just quit from the fight. It's like when he collapsed on us after getting hit by the wrist device."_** she said as they watched him shaking in shock as he tried to control his voice. **_"The water they gave her to clean the lacerations on my side, it had a sedative effect in the way you use for surgery, before they fell asleep, with it."_**

 ** _"The serum the duo told us about, it was mixed into the water they gave me, half of the bowl was meant to be a drunk. And like a medication to help put you under, before it kicked in completely. And the other half, is and was meant to act as a way to be an anesthetic. As you and Bill take over and give me a second one, but like Jack, you two, you have to do it again, it's cutting it close."_**

 ** _"But it's dulling the pain in my side, but frankly I'm too exhausted to get up right now and it had the same side effects._** ** _As Morphine or as the chloral hydrate, give me 6 days before we go to debrief. The healer on their planet gave me a cup of water laced with something like chloral hydrate. And it starts acting within 20 minutes of drinking the mixture, so by the time we reached the gate."_**

 ** _"It started activating, I got maybe five more minutes before it puts me under Janet, so you and Bill can take care of the rest. But wait till later this afternoon for the debrief Sir, but that's it, final mission now, it's over._** ** _That's it, I can't do this anymore, my children are 3 and 1 1/2 years old. They, John and NID, they want me gone and out of the baseline program right now, well fine."_**

 ** _"Fine I'm gone and no use fighting this in their case, I'm retiring from field work out there, I'll still help you. But I need better hours so I can raise my family and I'm hardly ever around, I need to be with my family now."_** he said, shaking in exhaustion and shock then and Hammond nodded to him softly. Running his hand through the hair at the back of his head he pressed his forehead to him then.

As he calmed him down as he watched him close his eyes, before he buried his head into his shoulder then. Holding him tightly, he rocked him and then saw the fear in 'John's' eyes and the shock that he was being this demonstrative with Daniel and Sam. **_"Young man this crossed a line you can not take back, but I had enough of you and your friends trying to destroy either of them."_** he said with a stern growl at him then.

 ** _"His parents are in the South Pole so Jacob and I are making the decisions here, so however many days until he's ready to tell us. What happened over there this time, but what I wil say right now is the fact if he doesn't get some rest. It's being given out in orders and Authorization now however long you see fit. And until he's on light duty, and as of now, he's off active duty, Jennifer."_**

 ** _"But right now Janet's in charge, once he leaves and the rest of you with him, he's under you and Carson's care from now on okay."_ **he said and she nodded as she thought it over as she looked at Daniel and did a fast calculation and her eyes narrowed. **_"Sir, I'm looking at 48 to 72 hours and maybe up to 96, 2 to 3 days in M.I.C., and then on stand down for another month."_** she said and he nodded to her.

 ** _"She's right, he's so exhausted that if he doesn't get a couple days rest, interrupted sleep it's going to put him in a coma. Like Daniel made the decision for me, now it's in reverse, I'm doing the same for him, give us five days and then we do a debrief. But until then, John, Patterson and Johnson, they're all being arrested and confined to the brig, until further notice now."_**

 ** _"In our original time line, his family was us six, with his parents not here, Sam and I are_** ** _making the decision for him. So with that, 2 to 4 days unterrupted sleep, and day five, Bev's taking charge with Carson and Jenny but for now. Until they leave, Janet is his medical doctor."_** Jack said and Hammond nodded. **_"Done, five days until we debrief."_** Jacob said for both them and the duo nodded.

 ** _"It's okay son, go get changed and debrief after you go to the infirmary, I want to hear who caused this, this time and why exactly. But debrief in the In a few days, you need a chance to rest and sleep this off right now. So mission debrief 1000 hours, Harper get those two in the lock up and keep there until tomorrow."_** he said and Daniel nodded as Jack and John pulled him to his feet at that.

 ** _"You better give him 48 to 72 hours uninterrupted rest period, Sir, as to deal with his injuries and his lack of sleep. So we write up the report and go to debrief and explain this in 96 hours. Just before he resigns from the baseline program."_** Jack said and the trio nodded. **_"Agreed, mission debrief in 40 hours, get some rest kids, and son, just take it easy."_ **Hammond told them and they nodded.

 ** _"Sir, we're better off doing a 4 to 5 day delay in that debrief, because he's close to going into a coma once he caves in. So give us 96 hours, and once the delay is done we go to stage two in this, he's had enough, regarding this bastard and the NID. We only have 15 months left until Jonas takes his place on our team, we have to finish this."_ **Sam said in a low tone to him and he nodded to her.

 ** _"We didn't have any failures so far with our memories, preventing situations from getting out of control around here. But they're not giving up, and pretty soon my double comes into the picture and with me, Jonas, Sam. We only have to make it to Langara, and once passed it that's it, but the following 6 years. Those are the hard part finally here."_** Rodney said and they nodded to that firmly.

 ** _"Well at least you got me around to help you in the situations necessary now, leading into my return home and to the team, but in the mean time. The three of us stick it out together until Teal'C comes home, it won't be long, but the duo are holding our spots. For some of the stuff we get ourselves into, for the last four years, Teal'C: the right of Mal Shurran and Junior's death now."_**

 ** _"For me: my ascension and return to the team, but those are the last key points before the four of us are back in one piece. And for another 18 months, before Teal'C and I head for Atlantis."_ **Daniel said and Warner ended the conversation at that. **_"Before we worry about long term consequences, lets deal with your injuries and you get some rest, shall we."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he stood up.

Helping him to walk into the infirmary, Jack wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they guide him to the infirmary. **_"That's it buddy, just a little further."_** Jack said gently, feeling his weight starting to get heavier then. And knowing his exhaustion was getting worse. **_"What's the setting 48 hours to 72, to act as though he was in the sarcophagus for that amount of time?"_** Sam asked the duo and they nodded to her.

 ** _"Yeah once I deal with his injuries it's 96 to 120 hours in the pod and he's sleeping this off, the neuro enhancer is going to stimulate a comatose state. And until his body heals enough from the damage to be ready to be released on his own, but it's making sure. That we don't have a repeater of his last panic attack from the sarcophagus, as this device could be seen as a sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"It's not the sarcophagus, but I'm still worried about a flashback, and a case of claustrobia. So with that in mind right now, so I'm leaving it open from the chest up, so we set the pod stage at chest high. And set to level IV in neural stimulation and keeping him there so he can sleep this off for the night. Airmen, I'm ordering there to be four guards guarding his room for the next 48 hours."_**

 ** _"Anyone besides me, Dr. Warner, his unit, SG's 1, 2, and 2-A, or the general try to get in there, don't let them in. They give you any trouble arrest them, and take them to their quarters under house arrest, clear."_ **Janet said and the quintet nodded to the orders and they saw John pale. "Uh huh, he knows he can't finish this now, with you ordering us to protect him." Harper said, crossing his arms at that response.

Getting him into the infirmary, his legs gave out and she got him on the bed as she motioned to the a private section of the infirmary and they moved over there as they laid him on the bed then. "Whoa, that device looks like the pod that Thor was in when I put him in stasis at the time now during our first encounter with the replicators. Well we can use these, but from the neck down, as the added sensors hooked up now."

"Eliza's running REM scanners and the device, controlling brainwaves to put the victim into M.I.C. while they recover." Sam said and they nodded as they watched him sit on it. _**"Help me get his shirt off."**_ Janet said and Jack nodded as he, rather then removing it, cut his shirt open and it fell into two pieces. As Warner set up the equipment necessary as she checked his left side then to inspect the damage, as he set the device correctly.

She undid the wraps and looked at his side in shock then, and nodded angrily as she looked at him. As Warner got the electrodes ready to be set up, as a nurse set it, as Janet gave the order. ** _"Set for 48 to 60 hours, Maggie, level IV non REM sleep, we leave the pod open from the chest up. So we can finish preparing him once we do this, but he's being put under until we do."_** she said and the nurse nodded.

 ** _"Jason tell the general, the mission debrief is on a hold for 60 hours, we're setting it to 48 to 60 hours. He's close to the edge of ending up in a coma here right now, so we're stimulating a full one. And for close to 72 hours to get the real rest his body needs right now."_** Warner added to the orderly and he nodded as he motioned to his team mate, and Sam quickly hold her hand up at that remark

 ** _"No this isn't like the last time, we need to set it so he can get a full rest period, we seen what the sarcophagus does to you. But in this case, keeping him under for 48 to 72 is more than enough we go to debrief in 3 days. And until then these idiots are being kept in the brig."_** she said and they nodded. ** _"Jason check that, tell them 4_** ** _days."_** Warner said to the orderly who left the room at the order.

As they got to work. **_"Well this is better then being given that blasted drug at the moment, or being trapped in that damn thing for weeks on end. But at the moment now, it's I'm sleeping this off, tell my parents they can watch my children until I return home. But as of now, I'm retired from field work now, starting now finally."_** Daniel told them and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

 ** _"We better turn on the heater in this thing, it gets cold here in the infirmary with this level, so I'm warm and I can sleep through the night here. Jason, Jack, Derek, Eric ,unless it's my team, the general, either Hammond or Carter, my original team, SG-2 or 2-A. No one is allowed into my medical room for the next 96 hours, understood?"_** Daniel said and the quartet nodded to the orders gently.

"So that's Bates, Greyson, Porter and Harper." Picard said smiling and he nodded. "The trio are our's, Harper belongs to Hammond, every officer on loan in the SGC. The loan got rescinded, we only had to make to Senichi, after that we were free to return home. And right to my real home, to my real base, back in my house at the outpost now. But you and Landry are my real bosses, though the General is family in truth."

"I don't think most of the S.F.'s ever went by name with the senior officers, but if we took on the personas of the crew drop the formalities now." Daniel said and he nodded as Jack looked at Greyson. **_"Derek one other thing, triple security on his private room, no one, but me and Sam, let alone my unit, his unit. Or Chris Dixon and his team, or even the Generals are allowed in here."_** he said and the trio nodded to him then.

As they got ready to get to work and chose a scrub top for him, as they got it on him, before setting up the electrodes to his forehead and they nodded as he shifted position. And they nodded to the nurse, as she typed in several commands and pressed the execute button, as the inducement started slowly and built up. As his eyes closed as he fell asleep, she signaled to Jack as they laid him on his side, seeing his right side.

Setting up, she quickly pulled the side rail up on that side and so he didn't fall on his back then as she got to work as she carefully stitched his side up. Watching him from her spot and using the absorbable wire as she stitched the skin of his side back up. They saw a beyond furious look on Sam and Elizabeth's faces at what happened on this mission. As she worked carefuly in healing his ribs and his arm then as she stitched them up.

Applying a healing ointment to his side and rewrapped it, as she set up an IV to his arm with two liters of blood on one wrist and saline drip on the other wrist. And then removed his boots then, before they removed his pants and put him into a set of infirmary scrubs. Watching him sleep, she ran her hand through his hair and he turned his head to her, as she pulled a blanket across him, before she pushed a button on the pod then.

She set the heater on the pod to thermal blanket setting, and pulled it across his chest as she put the pilow at comfortable angle under his head then. Watching the monitor, she saw him simply sitting there in his mental living room and watching his children playing. And they smiled at that. "Nice we can watch what the victims dreaming about as we had an easier way to do that storyline." Jack said and the trio of doctors nodded to that.

"Well may not be like the beds on the ship, but works the same way, we can sleep amd recover, then once we hit discharge, the family member in charge. Gets the medical instructions from the base doctor as they recover at home after that. My babies get their father back, but the team mate next in charge is taking orders by the base doctor." Claire said and the sextet nodded in agreent to that remark as they watched it then.

Closing the pod from the sternum down, the group knew he just reached his limit in dealing with the NID and Jack's brother. **_"I really don't care in what excuse he has, this was unforgivable right now, he's been through enough now. That he's reached his limit in working in the SGC now, but fortunately. We headed off the real ones, but Sha're, Skaara, the sarcophagus, the linvris, it's not over yet."_**

 ** _"Every problem that caused this, we stopped now, we just have to finish this."_ **she said and they heard Raynor answer her remark at that. **_" I know, but he trained me enough, I can take it from here now you guys. But though I'm gone after Langara, you have him back and until we're back together now after that."_ **he told her and they both nodded ad she looked between them at that remark gently.

 ** _"As we got a few more leading into Langara and that is it, then it's over, it's getting through the next 15 months, is crucial. So though he's a supporting actor character on the show starting now we have him there when we need him. But John is getting his own taste of what being arrested by the system lords is like._ " **Janet said and Jack nodded sternly to that as he kept his eyes on his friend then.

 ** _"Yeah, he had this coming for years, but we may have to now, even though it's not his own Daniel, but our own he did this to it's nothing ever changes. As he gets a taste of being arrested bu Ba'al's and having to live with that fear. And having a soldier like Segei being in Ba'al's possession. Duty to the truth, is a wonderful thing in situations like this."_** he said and she nodded in agreement.

Watching from the chair next to him, Jack sighed then, knowing this was it in his eyes, walking in the door they sighed then. **_"John I don't give a damn for excuses, this is unforgivable right now."_** Jack told him and they heard John say it with a growl. ** _"Just what is the deal here, you worry more about him then you do me?"_** he snapped and Jack said it sternly to him as he looked at him coldly at that remark.

 ** _"Maybe because we've been the best of friends for 26 years and to me, he's like my baby brother, I never lost my son, nor did I spend four months in jail. Turning into a hardass holding on to duty to your friends, and nearly kill a man because I hated him. And ever since, I'm still pissed at 636, but that's enough of this, you go your way and I'll go mine, get out of here John, now."_**

 ** _"Go."_** he said sternly to him and he left the room as Sam walked in and he looked at her as she squeezed his hand and he nodded to her. ** _"Well that's the end of this, he's spending 18 months in training leading into year six. But we have only 18 months left of the year before Jonas, just 18 months."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Yeah, but we just have to finished it now, but unless we really need him."_**

 ** _"Like during what you told me about Teal'C, the gate going to overload, the duo getting into a case of divide and conquer, or anything else. He's working from home now and we got a lock into his base, as we can just take the jumper to see them in Antarctica. John's getting payback for everything he did to Daniel, our team by use of Kanan."_ **he said and she nodded as they sat with him softly then.

 ** _"And we will too at the moment, but it's not just because of these two missions, Colonel O'neill, it's also the fact he helped destroy my slave farm. The only survivors on the planet were the group, you, the real you, But you and the duo rescued from Her'ur's minor that year, 500 lives out of 6,000,000,000,000. So these men had this coming for years, but if not them, that is fine."_**

 ** _"Your twin is more then enough as everything you told us and in your eyes and his words. Kanan dropped a coin on the incursion, he got hit by a staff blast, he went down. And you and Colonel Jackson made a judgement call to save your teams."_** Yu told him and he nodded firmly. "Do what you want with him, he deserves payback for his bloodthirsty ways, everything he did to my brother now."

"Is enough now he deserves this, have his fears coupled to the fact there is possibly a man like Segei on this planet waiting to get his hands on him. Or worse, this pervert that turned my brother into a host at the time, but that's his own self destruction. When in the prison sentence, but again now, finally if they don't end up in Siberian gulag. Then getting arrested by you is even worse." he said and 'John' and the duo paled.

"You already blew up a planet, so to them, if they can't get to the NID, you're perfect then 'John'. But you know what, consider this payback for what you did to Danny, this is the cruelest thing you could ever do to Danny. Well you know what, turn about is fair play as you get thrown right back to the wolves and one of them. Said does have the officer that is like this General Segei."Jacob said with a stern smile and Jack nodded to that.

"My twin or my double in their reality, I don't give a damn, but our reality is the only reality of consequence. But hey, they want to cross in the next time-line, well fine, you be the ones to do the damage, and for us. We'll let you, as one by one each member that had it out for him, gets whats coming to them. Starting with John, or my double, Mckenzie, Makepeace, Maybourne and finally Kinsey." he said and that did it for the NID.

"You might as well pull the trigger yourselves, I thought that the SGC didn't do that kind of stuff?" Maybourne said in shock and Hammond said it sharply at that. "First time for everything, and with it, we are under new management here now. But everything you ever did to my son, is getting reversed on you, starting now. By the system lords now, you sick bastards." he said and 'John', Makepeace and Maybourne swallowed hard.

"You seven did this to yourselves, so one by one all of you get whats coming to you all now, starting with you, Mckenzie." Carson said and he paled. "You recall what I said after Teal'C nearly died at the time, well this time I'm taking it directly to Rob. He is my son, so watch it, and you're out of luck as we run that test, for the attempted suicide. He's going to have a drug meant to slow his heart down." Hammond said sternly to him then.

"But you want him gone and out of the base, fine he's gone, but illegally entering a country to kidnap him, that's illegal no matter what way you cut it. But hey these seven hold great affection for him, to them, mess with him and you gain their wrath. So though two are dead, we get Egeria back, and they'll say the same thing to the other member. Give you a taste of what being capture by a system lord is like right now."

"But Apophis, if he had a soldier like that in his grouping, all the better right now, killed and revived in a sarcophagus, again and again. And they go to another way to break you, by leaving you in a room with their chief interrogator. As you see the lust building in their eyes as they see you without your shirt now." Jack said and they swallowed at that as Camulus smirked as he answered that gently at the remark to him.

 ** _"Apophis and Ba'al are the only ones that did it right now, Colonel, but if the sarcophagus doesn't work to break the human soldier they captured. Well they do have soldiers like that, and they are the type prefer men, Ba'al, had your twin never escaped. And he would have gone to his chief interrogator and he would have done it, in truth Colonel Jackson made the right decision right now."_**

 ** _"Only one way to escape, by taking ascension, he was not about to risk the safety of your other peers now."_** he said and Jack nodded sternly. "That's duty to the truth right now, knowing that if he did, the others would be at risk. My lord, would you see that Daniel is suffering megalomania?" he asked and the nine shook their heads. **_"We do not, that is a very human response for the amount of pain."_**

 ** _"Your twin inflicted on him, if he does not want to face the truth, that if he called in reinforcements they, too, would get captured. That is his grievance, but Colonel Jackson did admirably right now. He made the right decision, however these soldiers are suffering a psychosis. And they needed to be confined and on your psychtropic drugs."_ **Cronus said sternly and they nodded.

"We know how addictive that technology is, it's effects in the withdrawal are like a narcotic, but trying to save his life became a priority right now. But as the only priests that dealt with this there was only one group he could come to. And it was the ones that did the first ever exorcism now at the time right now." Sam said and they nodded as they exchanged furious looks at that as Jack her at the remark then.

"Whatever that virus was that he caught, I'm not the one catching it, so Kanan, just read out everything you had to learn from his plans. Including ripping the plans, in regarding the idea we just shut down out of his head at the moment. As he gets captured by Ba'al and is stuck out there until Ba'al goes for the more direct approach of our worst fears as soldiers." Jack said and Kanan's host nodded to her as the symbiote answered her.

"Kanan, I understand why you did that believe me, but had I met you before I met the system lords our bonds would be like this and I trust you. But it's a matter of your use of of minority report, we can use your technology and Anise's za'tarc detector. Just to do this, but arrest these guys before they can commit a crime now." he said and the man nodded gently as he answered him gently at the remark then.

 ** _"Or more accurately my cloned self as we implant my double into him as he gets a taste of what capture is like by the goa'uld now. But in truth some of the renegades do have men like the general that did that to you colonel, so if torture doesn't work. Then they wait several days after several uses by the sarcophagus and have a man like this keep you locked in his room."_**

 ** _"His chief interrogator ripped off the formula that Pyrus used on Colonel Jackson at the time, stealing that formula, they replicated it."_** he said and they shuddered at what they saw from Thanos in Daniel's memories. "Jack's not the culprit here, so with that, Jack's on vacation up at my base. The rest of SG-1 is intact as both versions are together with John in psych watch." Daniel said and they nodded firmly.

"Not a bad idea, we can spend a few weeks up in SGA, while John is recovering from the effects of the POW. As he gets the memo in what being subjected to that damn thing does to you, but you're not the one who's dangerous, he is. But he's crazy, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon that will be my pleasure. To be put back in lock up until he's passed scrutiny." Hammond said sternly and they smiled firmly at his idea then.

After 60 hours rest he woke up and Janet gave him a sweater to put it on as she checked his side and nodded. Standing up he nearly fell over and Jack steadied him. "Watch out for the lingering side effects in this stuff, but it's acting like he's recovering from a drinking binge instead of surgery." Dixon said, at the exhausted look in his eyes and they nodded, as she went with the trio to the debriefing then so they could finish it.

"I wouldn't call that from alcohol, more like the side effects of the sarcophagus after they cave on you, but he skipped 7 meals. And we had to get some food into him, before we discharged him from the infirmary at the time, but once the briefing is concluded. He's being sent home and has a few a weeks starting now to recover. Though it's enough to completely tick me off, because once again Johnson loses it out of fear and once again."

"A member of the opposite team gets put in the infirmary as he can't control his fears, he may not be like Marks, but it's just as bad, but how many damn times. Do we have to give him a chance before we call it." Warner said sternly to that. "That was his final strike Bill, this crossed a line he can't take back at the moment. And one that is getting him returned to the races and the Tollan now." Janet said, crossing her arms at this firmly.

Explaining things to him, it resulted in angered near violent fight between himself and Johnson, for their stupidity then, and a heated debate. And between himself and 'John', Daniel announced his decision, as they exchanged looks as he said it to him then, knowing this was likely to start something. "Well same as before, boys, but nothing ever changes for you hotshots, but it will for me." he said as he heard his double then.

 ** _"Sir as of this moment, I am taking the IOA's offer, it's best if I work outside of the SGC, I want to transfer. After today, I reached my limit, though we kept our bonds strong, I feel you have a better chance. And at survival and results by my being planetside now, starting now. But officially, I am taking a sabbatical from gate travel and I resign from the baseline program, effective immediately."_**

 ** _"This is my last mission for the SGC, and with me and my unit is SG's 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6-A, we're going under the command. And of Generals Landry and Picard effective immediately."_** he said and Hammond nodded to him. **_"I understand Daniel, I just got a call back from Hank and Jean at SGA. They're rescinding the loan on your team and the others as of today, we filled in the gaps finally."_**

 **"You all can return to your department again, we'll let you know if we need you, but I am returning command of your teams back to Hank and Jean as of today."** Hammond and Jacob said together and they nodded. **_"Request denied!"_** 'John' said quickly to the news and Daniel crossed his arms. ** _"Lieutenant Colonel."_** he said pointing at him. **_"Two star general."_** he said pointing at Hammond, Jacob and Picard.

As the latter walked into the room. **_"George, the joint chiefs reassigned him for the good, he's serving under me and Hank starting now, IOA yanked back on loan."_** he said and Hammond nodded as the other SGA teams also stood up from leaning against the wall and moved to Daniel. **_"Gladly, I'm sick of what these bastards are attempting to get my cub out of here, but they want him gone, fine._**

 ** _"Well then he's gone now, with you Jean."_ **he said and they watched 'John' pale at that. **_"Just because I'm working in my original sector again does not mean we're not bringing in results at the moment here. But starting now at the moment here, I'm where I belong, NID want me gone. Well fine, I'm gone, I can actually be useful in the SGA."_ **Daniel said and Hammond nodded to that as he said it.

 ** _"I know you love him as much as I do, a son, so with that, he's better off with you and Hank now starting now. As your base has the simulator once he's recovered, he can take the pain at what he did this time out on it."_** He said and Picard nodded. _**"Did the IOA yank back the on loan on their teams after Senichi, so though he visits, he's still with you indefinitely right now Jean."**_

 _ **"And after Jack completed his undercover mission now of dealing with these guys starting with the ones that wanted him out.**_ _ **And with it is the fact we arrested, Mckeknzie, Makepeace and now Maybourne. So that's it until Kinsey tries his attempt on me, I need your help with that."**_ he asked and Picard nodded to answer him then and looking at him in fear at that he tried to step in then.

 ** _"No the resignation is cancelled, he's not going anywhere."_** 'John' said again and Hammond and Picard crossed their arms at that as Daniel said it to the duo. _**"Hey Ambassador, I think you better make your appearances right now. So just go ahead, tell him the truth."** _he called out and 'John' turned to see the seven who's countries he spent the most time in come into the room and he paled at that remark.

 _ **"Stand down now young man, did you forget something here, before you arrived in our reality right now. That there were two bases, my boys were on loan to the SGC all this time, Colonel Jackson. He is still under my command, though he spent a lot of time under George's, I'm taking my cubs back now.**_ _ **All 56 of them: seven teams, one of my medical team leaders,**_ _ **and the boys, here."**_

 _ **"And all of them are under my command, my country, hers, Jean's country, even the United Kingdom all agree on this. And that it's time he was free of you sick bastards for good now right now. And all of them I'm taking back to protect them from you and your friends, you know, it shouldn't surprise me right now. You are the double to Johnny, who was killed and even then, same situation."**_

 _ **"That though in a different reality nothing ever changes, you're still trying to get rid of him, we just outsmarted you."**_ Charlotti said to him sternly as Jack finished that remark. As Charlotti gave Daniel a hug and he tightened his arms around him then as 'John' paled and Shen, LA Pierre and Chapman nodded sternly then to him. **_"We outrank you Colonel, did you forget that, so Bill take care of him."_**

 ** _"But starting now, he's your responsibility again?"_** Jack said to him sternly as he looked at Riker then softly. ** _"No problem Jack, I got him and our units were on loan the SGC, before you arrived in our reality buster. He's SGA, on loan, well Landry and Picard decided to rescind the on loan decisions right now. After his latest near fatal injuries."_** Bill said sharply at that remark and they nodded.

 ** _"You want to go ahead and say it, I resigned last month and the IOA accepted my request for a job transfer. Civilian ran, military help, I'm happy, this freedom to choose, I was born and raised an archeologist. So back to the beginning, only got into the military until you and your lunatic friends came into the picture. And as one by one all of you ended up in jail."_ **Daniel and Picard nodded to him.

 ** _"You're too late Commander I contacted Jerry, before arriving on the base, he, the U.N., the IOA and the president gave the go ahead. As 1) he's on vacation and medical sabbatical to recover from these injuries. And 2) I'm his new leader of the Atlantis expedition program, as Atlantis. Now is the 21st century version to the Enterprise D, he's my responsibility._ " **he said and Daniel finished that firmly.

 ** _"I also wasn't asking you, they are the leaders of the base and my superiors, therefore, the decision of my resignation acceptance lies with them. 2) I'm a full bird on the edge of making 1 star, you lose."_** Daniel told him at that. **_"I understand son, you need a chance to recover, so as now, you're officially on stand down."_** Hammond said and Daniel nodded in relief as the quintet hugged him, as he got up.

 ** _"Love you Uncle George."_ **Daniel said and he smiled at the return of his original title for him, since he was a child. **_"Love you too son, and you're welcome to return any time, I promise, you're free to go, we'll see you there in a few weeks, kiddo."_** he said and Daniel nodded smiling as Bates and Greyson smirked. **_"You lose Colonel, he's SGA, for good, Enterprise personnel."_** Bates told him with a stern smile at him.

 ** _"Don't worry guys, nothing changed between us we stay a team, I promise."_** Daniel said looking between the sextet of his friends and they smiled. **_"George, I just got on the line with the president and the joint chiefs. They all said this, but effective immediately all missions are hereby deactivated for 2 months. Until after a 6 week sabbatical, for every officer in the program, starting today."_**

 ** _"We're on DEFCON 4 until September, but for the next two months all missions are on a hold."_** Jacob called out as he walked into the room and they nodded as they got ready to conclude the meeing then. Just as he was saying it the alarm went off, and they went to check and Daniel checked the subtext and smiled at the news. That the quartet and the trio just gave then as he turned around then as he said it to them gently.

 ** _"That's Jolinar right now, with her contacting Garshaw and through her to Selmak and us. But what she was calling about is_** ** _she and the other Tok'ra that are acting undercover in the system lord ranks say things are all quiet. They're waiting for Tanith to deliver a message on Apophis's latest plan right now. But they said that the seven and the ones that favor the treaty, now."_**

 ** _"And they're all saying this right now, but they say just to enjoy the lull right now._** ** _It could be 6 weeks, it could be 3 months, before we get an indication, and even then it could be at the next episode. Just after that, that we do get an indication the season is over for the year in late September. And starts up again in December before the Christmas holidays, as to that now."_**

 ** _"So best to just enjoy the peace and quiet while we got the chance to, so we can go on vacation, but if the joint chiefs and the IOA cancelled all operations. And until after Labor Day, just take advantage of it right now. This is coming from the seven themselves, but they said that until Apophis tries something else. At the moment that could be a while as well, as the last mission for us."_**

 ** _"For this year when traveling off world_** ** _was Serpent's Venom, and that was nearly 4 weeks into September, before that part of the year ended. And 3.5 episodes after that were all on the earth, and the light was half here. And half on the opium den we found, following that was Jenny, the computer entity, our androids and lastly, but not leastly, was the trilogy series now."_**

 ** _"When Apophis got his hands on Teal'C, so between now and December 13th, best just to enjoy the lull and take a break right now. But they said everything is completely quiet from now till that episode right now. So just enjoy the lull while we got the chance to, as we're two weeks away now. The seven will keep us apprised of the situation, but enjoy the peace that we got coming."_**

 ** _"So take advantage of the peace and quiet right now, if they need us, they'll send a messenger. Jolinar or one of the others I sired are to let us know that the lull ended right now. But between now and September just relax, mission command remains on DEFCON IV until the lull ends and be ready. To end an emergency, say an alliance betwen the duo, with us two weeks."_**

 ** _"Away from the 4th of July, so enjoy the summer peace and quiet right now."_ **he told him and they nodded. **_"Yu and Amaterasu said the same thing to Shen and Mitch, George, they said to just enjoy the peace and quiet. And while we got the chance, IOA and the joint chiefs, the president. They said all missions are cancelled until Serpent's venom."_ **Jacob told him and he nodded to them gently.

Knowing that was their code name for that mission, he knew they had a while to wait until then as he pressed the radio controls at that. **_"Attention all officers, effective immediately all missions are deactivated. And until after the Atlantis expedition, all officers are to be a given a 6 week to 2 month leave starting now."_** Hammond said, pressing the radio controls then and he heard a cheer to that news.

 ** _"Sir we can't just cease all operations for two months?"_** 'John' said in shock to that. **_"Why not Colonel, we all need a break and frankly at this time, your brother and his friends have been run ragged the last two years now. So in my eyes and the medical department, the psychiatric department. Besides, the IOA made it mandatory and the SGA oversees SGC, so their decision."_**

 ** _"But I want my officers rested and well now, so they can return to duty and be ready for the upcoming obstacles now."_ **he said and Daniel and Jack nodded. **_"Just keep coming back to see us buddy, we're going on vacation ourselves. So we'll join you at where you and the cubs are._** " Jack said and he nodded as he hugged him and Jack tightened his arms, looking at the shocked look, they knew it was coming.

 ** _"O'neill as of this moment, I quit the SGC, so though under Hammond and Carter's command. And still, as that is not changing, my orders are coming from Landry and Picard starting now. To them, my missions are, unless it's a severe emergency, diplomatic undercover. Or just severe translation missions, I'm working from earth starting now as of now, so you want me gone."_**

 ** _"Well fine, I'm gone, you win, I'm not fighting you or your friends in the NID anymore starting now. And your little plan to get rid of me worked, I'm switching departments starting now. And being in a civilan ran department, higher paygrade, much better hours. And even better, I can be myself once again, so congratulations, you just forestalled everything for a while."_**

 ** _"And everything that you everything worked for_** ** _right now, As my O'neill can get me involved if you try to destroy a planet as we arrest Kinsey and Bauer. As well as the men you sent after us in order to arrest Maybourne. After we free him and he's got a single chance of making a parole, by helping us."_ **Daniel said, smirking at the other man and they watched him swallow hard at that.

 ** _"Never considered that did you, that you and your men cut back results as things slow down for a while. SG-1, it's been hard at it for weeks right now, but in George's words, joint chiefs, we're not sending anyone anywhere or doing anything. And until we all had a chance to rest and relax for once, we all need a vacation, and we get one, it's that simple."_** Picard said sternly as he swallowed.

 ** _"George, with us having a connection to the seven from our countries, they all the said same thing, all missions, all research projects. Well they are called off until after_** ** _reports in, on Apophis's latest little gimmick. So no new missions, until after Labor day and even till after whatever name. you gave to this situation, if only three missions are out there, the others are on earth."_**

 ** _"You have the knowledge needed to prevent the Harcesis's knowledge from destroying earth or the colony ring, do what needs to be done. Just make that the NID can't use this knowledge at al, or it's going turn into WWII next. One other thing, if they found something and never reported it. I want it confiscated so the SGA can look at it."_** Chapman told him and he nodded to the orders gently.

 ** _"Just when was the decision made exactly?"_** he heard and turned to look at Jack's twin. **_"I'm been planning this for close to three months John, or weren't you paying attention, after Sarah, I had it with you guys, you want me gone, fine. Then I'm gone, and nothing you say is changing my mind, so back the hell off."_** Daniel said slamming his fist into his face, and knocking him to the floor at that.

 ** _"And don't bother coming after me trying to talk me out of, it's over Colonel, I had it with you guys, and you lost your god damn mind years ago. I'm a scientist working in the civilian portion of the program, I'm sick of all the fights. I'm sick of you, so just get out my way and get out of my life."_** he said looking at him with a growl as he turned on his heel at that and they nodded to that.


	55. Alternate Histories And Truths Part IV

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 55:** **Move Truths And Past Truths Part II: Attack At Ein Geidi Part I**

"With us living in Antarctica, and full time we wore for bed pajamas that act like thermals, our upgrades gave a way to stay warm during the winter. But humans can live in Antarctica for studies, but our base is parked right over the weapon. And our base's in the corner of the continent is the only place where there is true human's. The kids school is within range of your house and you're the only one with children this young."

"But in this case, it's never mind repeated missions, when not on missions the rest of that year he's home all day working in the lab or any digsite scattered all over the globe. Safely protecting his family, he's a stay at home dad with him having to raise his children on his own for 3 years until I get her back. Or she comes to us and when I do, just drop the news to her, you're retired from field work." Raynor told him and he nodded to him.

Leaving the room, the group followed him out the door and Elizabeth was helping him pack up then. Before they, John and Rodney packed up his car and they drove to his house. **_"Hey guys, good news, we're going to see Papa Landry for a while."_** he said and they smiled in delight at that as Landry hid a smile at their title for him. **_"Are we seeing Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam, daddy?"_** Danny asked and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Yes, but we're all going camping up in Ein Gedi for a month or so, Danny, Uncles Bert, Rod and John are coming, as is Aunt Beth and Janet. We got quite a group coming to visit us in our camping spot, but for now, it's just us and my team, son. Daddy is retired from the field, I'm working from home now, starting today."_** he said and they nodded as they went to get their suitcases at that remark.

And he and Elizabeth started packing up, as he turned to his conversation. ** _"Get ready, the second we arrive in Jerusalem, get the kids to Mac and his digsite. I don't want them seeing this if they attack me in order to kidnap me guys."_** he said and they nodded as they bagged up every thing that they needed to. ** _"Never mind the furniture Dan, the manufactured homes at the outpost come fully furnished."_**

 ** _"But kids bedrooms are marked by what color they like, with them this young, I know he chose your favorite color. Every officer down there packed up everything but the furniture, so fully furnished house. And upgrades in said house is acting like the smart house on the movie. Or when Data downloaded Lal into the system so with it, just pack up clothes, books, music and movies."_**

 ** _"So all we need is to bag up your clothes, books and what movies and books the cubs want to bring along."_ **John told him and he nodded to him, as they loaded up and loaded his car with everything they had that was in the house. And everything that was worth any value to him and he hooked it to a moving trailer on his car. Before loading up his children into the car next and looked at the quintet as as he said it to them.

Just as he was saying it to him then, a flash appeared thrn and Omac appeared and he smiled. "Looks like I came along to shield you as you returned to the outpost now, you were more comfortable with me and the other races you befriends." Omac said to him gently at that remark. "The best of friends and I watched you grow up now my friend." he said smiling and he nodded as he patted his shoulder at that remark.

"I think we had the house built to our specifications, but instead of dangerous sports, we had a court that carried our favorite sports equipment, a library, indoor swimming pool. A movie theater entertainment center, that with the fact that the theaters had the movie playingbag the theater itself, we just paid fir what we wanted to watche. And did it at home, since they were born so we never had to go to the movies for a family night."

"Library and other things to do that were up to a scholar's ideal touch in family safety, as a result you guys, when in our off hours, were always at my house here. The nights we wanted to just hang out at the house, instead of going to the movies now. Then we had a game center and a miniature movie theater at the house, a gym to play sports. So both street hockey and the sports that the both sides could enjoy here now."

"But my family has $200,000,000 and we spend 2.5 to create the house." Daniel said and they nodded. **_"Miss Parker, the house comes fully furnished with furniture, cable tv and internet service, there's two pools in the yard, a full side one and a toddler pool. And both are inside the house in a room marked family pool. Secondary rooms are the library, a miniature movie theater and a indoor court."_**

 ** _"For basketball, tennis and racquetball courts, fully equipped with sports equipment and a few other things._** ** _But 6,000ft, I'm not driving up bankruptsy here, so my offer is $40,000 to $60,000. In mortgage, $700 to $850 for mortgage payments_** ** _and $500 a month in rent. If they wish to rent out the house until paid in full now, still the landlord."_** he said and the she nodded to him.

 ** _"House is up for sale starting today, but for any who try to raid the house to see where I went, I want her on full security active. Word of warning: my best friend's brother and his associates may come check the house. So be ready in case the alarm goes off right now, because they can't find me. And these men are dangerous, be on your guard."_** he said to her in a add on then gently at that.

And the realtor nodded and he passed her the keys and she nodded as she took the keys to their house as she grabbed a stand and stuck it in the lawn. Before putting up a sign that said for sale/fully furnished house. "Nice touch, just cut and run, before he tries to talk you out of it." Elizabeth said smiling as they watched them at that. **_"Guys, meet me at the house, we'll be there by tomorrow."_** he said and they nodded to him.

Putting the trio in the back seat they saw him go into stealth mode as he flew them to the Antarctic outpost. Getting them bundled into their winter jackets then, he picked up his youngest and walked them into the elevator then. Pressing the down button it took them down several floors, as he arrived there. As he checked the house number and nodded as he found his new residence and unlocked the door then.

"Issues on the outside, you've no clue on the outside of the apartment, although seeing the front door looking like the one of the family home. You got to wonder what the builders created the house to look like." Claire said as he unlocked the door and opened it then. Looking around the foyer, he saw things looking very familiar then. **_"Daddy look familiar to me, why that?"_** Annie asked and he shrugged as he looked around.

"Whoa this house is smaller than a mansion, but it looks like our house in Saint Louis, does this mean the entire family is living in the house now?" Daniel asked and Jackson nodded. "I must have ordered the builders to our mansion specs, but looking at it now, we got the place covering 1/3 of a mile into the ice. And stretching a good 300 miles around the station that houses our department." Mel said and Landry nodded to that.

"Antarctica is a good 500,000 miles around, we took 1,000 off that number and turned it into a colony village surrounding the weapon. But 1/4 of that is dug into the ice shaft, and we're dressed in jackets and winter gear when outside. And normal clothes inside, because we got the heating at the right temperature inside. So though they can play in the snow, they, the kids, still have to stay warm." he said as they watched him then.

"Better double check that, it looks like it could fit the continental U.S. and Mexico and still have enough room for the island states and 50 miles out of McMurdo. There's just enough room for a few billion people on this continent right now. But winter gear is necessary if anyone is going outside of the dome placed over the settlement." Daniel said and Landry nodded in agreement then as he reached the door of his house there.

And by pressing his thumb to a signature plate next to the door knob, once it went green they walked in then and looked around and they sighed in relief. **_"Probably better we get you settled, but this is our new home now guys, my team are with us. So you get to see the quartet all the time now, and most of my friends. When in my job are here, but now this is our new home now guys, so we're safe."_**

 ** _"No more transfers for a while, so we live here and there are kids your own age living down here, and soon enough. Now, you're meeting Uncle Teal'C, Aunt Vala and Uncle Jonas now at the moment. But instead of me being gone every day, I am doing studies from home, so you have me home every day after this. So with the fact we had dinner, it's quiet time before story time now."_**

 ** _"But first we get settled and then in a week we head for Ein Geidi, okay."_ **he said and they nodded as they grabbed their packs and walked into their new home, looking around. **_'Whoa, man dad, what did you do, you get the place set up on specifications to our house and both in Colorado Springs and Saint Louis. The house looks exactly the same here, in either state at the moment here.'_**

 ** _'Well if this is familiar that helps my children in adjusting to their new home now.'_** they heard in shock to his looking around as he put Anna down, to move to the kitchen as Annie and Sam walked over to the bookshelf. ** _"Know these pictures and items on shelf, Grammy and Papa had living room and tv room arranged same way."_** Sam said to him and Danny turned around and looked at the kitchen at that.

 ** _"Living room familiar like home in Springs and kitchen does too, so if that case, could be like grammy and papa's home in Louis and our home in Springs."_** Sam said and he nodded to her as Danny thought it over. ** _"Could be, but to know for sure, have to see the picture of inside house to know that, but robotic nanny. If matched to our home in Springs and inside house to possibly now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Daddy, got picture of inside of house, want see, it feels familiar, like in our house when in Springs."_** he asked and Daniel pulled the paper out and put it on the coffee table then, looking at it they saw several areas that were beyond familiar. **_"Here kitchen, over there, we in living room, our play room is down hall on left, nursery next to play room, rooms up one floor, look, rooms have first letter."_**

 ** _"Of our names, 'sides me, Danny junior, but D.J., S, A, D.J:, me, S: Sam, A: Annie, tv room next to living room, pool room down the hall. Sport room next to pool room, 'brary, that across from pool room and sport. And movie room next to dinner room, that look like our home. When in Springs and Grammy and Papa's home in Louis."_ **he said and and Daniel nodded as Jack smiled at that.

"Well take off the first letters and it's still the same word, library, he just realized that their children's library is next to the family pool room and entertainment center. Sides and brary, with the first two letters removed, he's saying library and besides. So that definitely helps, Springs and Louis, Colorado Springs and Saint Louis. As scholars we learned to read and write early, he's me as a toddler." Daniel said smiling and he nodded.

"Was this what you sounded like at his age?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah it is, but if he has my demeanor and we get turned into children. The ones knowing enough about my personality are the general, Jacob, Landry, Matheson, Warren and Carson. So expect our parents to be knowing everything about us to head off trouble." he said and Jack nodded as he watched his adoptive nephew, look up at the kitchen door then.

"And that's not if Danny thinks of you as his twin brother, and to tell you apart it's calling you Nicky." Sam said and he nodded to that remark. "No kidding he gets turned into a toddler again, leave his care up to me, while we try to figure out. In how to change him back, as we know everything about what he was like growing up until the accident." Mel said and they nodded to the request then as he double checked the map.

Looking at the map, he drew several indications matching it to their house in Colorado, sketching an image and then looked behind him at the book shelf. Seeing the pictures and knick knacks there, he checked it off on the paper, before digging into each space. And nodded as he drew a red star next to the box marked living room and turned to the kitchen next as, looking in there, he looked at the table seating arrangement and smiled.

And before turning around to find their stepstool sitting next to the cabinent door and gave a nod to that as he moved to the pantry door. And opening it to find their favorite cookies, crackers and fruit packets, along with their favorite fruit juices. Leaving the kitchen he moved into the living room to look and he saw a piano. And one that matched the one in his parents house and nodded as he looked at his twin then to say it.

 ** _"Sam look at kitchen, seating at table looks like our home in Springs as well, here's my spot, you next to me, and Annie between mommy and daddy. And here's our step stool to get to our cabinet of snacks, there's piano. In living room, bookshelf with favorite books and spots for movies._** ** _Home looks like Grammy and Papa's house in Louis, daddy."_ **Danny told him and he smiled at him.

 ** _"So if that's the case, where are your rooms then?"_ **he asked and they smiled as they grabbed their suitcases and ran to the other end of the house. **_"Found rooms, rooms look like our rooms in Springs, new home looks like home in Louis. And matched to home in Springs and Grammy and Papa's house in Louis. Bit bigger then home in Springs and Louis, but same home, good home."_**

 ** _"Know way around home, so not scared, feel safe in new home, home is familiar."_ **Anne said and Sam nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that. **_"Nice home, good fit for us and kitty, mate and cubs if he comes to visit."_** Sam said and Denali looked at Daniel at that. "She means you, Nala, and your cubs, Denali." he said and the cat gave a growl of understanding then to the news then gently.

 ** _"Too late, kitty found a way into house."_** Danny said in response and they turned to find Denali at that in the living room. **_"Denny!"_** Sam said in delight and he purred as she hugged him. "Added trap door leading into the living room, I must have ordered them to create a den for them, connecting it to the kitchen door. And so he could get into the house and he was waiting to surprise you guys." Picard said and they nodded to him.

"With them learning to sound it out, Denali is a bit of a mouthful, so like my name they shortened it, to Denny, or in my case, Danny." Daniel said and they nodded. ** _"Denny what you doing in here?"_** Annie asked and he gave a purr to her. **_"Den leads into kitchen and then living room, Nala and you waiting for us?"_** Danny asked and he gave a gentle growl to him. **_"Okay, be our own then."_** Sam said smiling to that news.

"I hope that den is big enough they can walk into it to see you guys, and knowing where they went works too. And when you can't find them in the house, with them playing with your children. Until you realize there is only one place they could go, and it's directly into your house with the door left open. Just so you and your family can come and go as you please, Denali." Sam said smiling and he gave a purr of agreement to her thoughts.

"We got a family of oversized black cats living in the apartment next to us and he's got a trap door leading into the kitchen to get into the house at the moment. Nice touch, with him acting nearly human, we must have set up their supposed inclosure to look like the areas they lived in previously. But whoever is living in the apartment next to his, must have thought it was weird to have the first big cat we meet, living like a human."

"Well that makes you a oversized furry babysitter now Denali, with you having a way into the house and us just arriving, that helps. But my children have a few preferences in foods that I got to plan out for the next week in getting it. But we got plenty of food in here, spring break started so I'm home in the house for the next week. As I'm healing from taking that katana to my side at the moment." Daniel told them and he nodded.

 ** _"Sam, across me, Annie, next door, us share bathroom, but leave doors open, new home, settle take time, but get there."_** Danny said and the girls nodded to him. **_"Look, blue, green, pink, yellow, peach and cherry colors in house, room colors in our ages. Danny, want blue or green room, five in house, us stay together here, daddy down hall."_ **Sam asked and they looked at the rooms at that gently.

 ** _"Blue room or green, like both, hard pick."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Green room next to daddy's, but feel better with you so close to us. And leave door opens between us, Danny."_** Annie said and he nodded as he pulled his miniature suitcase into his new room. **_"Okay, stick together."_** he said and they nodded as the girls exchanged a silent conversation in calling dibs as they heard a claim to the rooms at that.

 ** _"Want switch colors, or stay the same Anne, in rooms if rooms like our home in Springs?"_** Sam asked and Annie shook her head. **_"Keep rooms as is, make familiar, we put books away and settle in, but feel safer when looking familiar than change it."_** she said and Sam nodded as they dragged their own box of books into the room and to the bookshelf, as they unpacked and put them in the same spots.

"Looks like we were good teachers if they are speaking this well when only 2 and 3 years old at the moment right now, but I understand every word they're saying." Daniel said and then thought it over. "Wait a second." he said and watched his double open up the box of kids books to put them on the shelf and saw the hard back books and started laughing at that. " I did what my parents did." he said and Sarah nodded, smiling.

 ** _"Call blue room!"_** they heard and he chuckled. ** _"Call pink room then."_** they heard and they heard a third call out from his youngest. ** _"Call yellow."_** they heard and then heard a thunk. **_"Bad Danny, that hurt."_** they heard from Annie to that and he chuckled. And they heard a younger warning growl to that as they heard second thump, as they saw Denali look around the corner and then a pillow hit him in the face at that.

Backing up, he shook his head to get the feathers off his face and looked at the boy with a bemused look on his face as the boy looked sheepish at that. **_'Cubs, was that really necesary right now, you just got here and already I get caught in the middle. I get hit one more time cub and you are going to get it and I mean that.'_** Denali thought to himself as he saw Annie trying to keep from laughing at that.

 ** _"Oops, sorry Denny, me fault."_** they heard as he looked between them with a bemused but stern look in his eyes to that. **_"Nice Danny, if not daddy you hit, then our kitty ends up getting hit, started it and kitty comes to end it. Now end it and put pillow down, before let you have it next.'_** they heard and Denali answered that with a bemused growl. **_"Grr."_** Denali said to that at that and Daniel nodded smiling.

As they heard Sam say it to him then. "Great the father figures end up getting caught in the middle and it's always getting it in the chest. Being smacked in the stomach, or having it getting taken to the head and face next. And this time the oversized family black cat takes it to the head next and he's ending the debate/pillow fight before it turned into a free for all next." Mel said as he started laughing and the cat nodded.

 ** _"Danny no pillow, just got here, time to rest now, almost bed time, long day in car, but book time then bed time, but no pillow tonight."_** they heard from his twin in response to that. "No pillow, why would she say that unless..." Sam started to say before Anna started laughing at that. "If that thud we heard is any indication right now and their little sister said that to him, I'd say it just resulted in a pillow fight."

"At this age, the act of small sentences just came into play, with them all learning to read and write. They understand each other a bit too well, it's just putting this in the way we understand when we were their age. So Dad, what's the reaction when one of the boys starts the fight and us girls decide to call out before it gets started, when at that age exactly?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her with a bemused smile.

"Hearing you say no pillow I tell you stop and you keep it up you lose story time, so if she said that she knows he just smacked their sister just to start it. But somethings stay the same no matter what generation in the family you are at the moment. In this case we hear remarks like this from you guys once too often. And during a slumber party, we hear that when you're 3 to 4 years old, followed by the thud and we have to call out."

"It's also 7:30, and their bedtime is in a half an hour at the moment, but to him just like you, son. It's no bedtime, want to play, then bed time, but hearing this, it's the same thing, pillow, no tired, want to read, or in this case play, then bed." he said and she nodded as she said it to the trio. "How often did you hear that between the trio?" Hammond asked and the eight all started laughing as Bowdern answered that.

"During their slumber parties while we were talking, I tended to hear a thunk followed by hearing him say no pillow and went to check. And then had to duck the pillow getting thrown over my head, but we heard this every time we called it for the night. But every time we did it was a blow to someone's head followed by one of them caling this out." he said and Anna tried to pull herself together as she translated the remark.

"No pillow, in their term, as toddlers, translates to, in our wording as adults as..." she said and Jack started laughing as he got it then as Jenny started laughing as she read it out to them. "No pillow fight, she's saying they're not starting anything tonight and after they just got there. But he smacks their sister, she scolds him and his twin is telling him don't start, this is not the time for this." she said and they all started laughing at that.

"Uh oh, sounds like he is trying to start a pillow fight if she said that." Jack said as he started laughing to that remark as they heard it a second time. ** _"Annie, what that for?"_** he asked and they heard a 1 1/2 year old voice say it to him. **_"Started it Danny, hit me, hit you back, put pillow down." "Danny, mean it, put pillow down now."_ **they heard and Jenny started shaking in laughter at that remark as Janet said it smiling.

"Oh my god, if that doesn't say _' **put it down now, or I'm beating you senseless'**_ nothing ever does right now, but come on you guys, is this really necessary. Because I mean you just got there and now you start something." Sam said for her, through her laughter, and they nodded to that gently. "Yeah and I think he just hit Annie if she said that remark, but come on you two, if this is us as cubs expect that a lot."

"My babies are at the age where one thing starts a pillow fight, but..." Daniel said, before they heard a second. " ** _Bad Danny, take that."_** they heard and then it started going back and forth 10 times, as he came in from his room to see what was going on. **_'Pillow again, come on cubs, it's almost bed time, no pillow fight unless you want to lose story time.'_** they heard just as he arrived at the bedroom trio, the next thunk hit.

Before the pillow got launched out of the room, and into Sam's bedroom across the hall as they watched his oldest daughter respond to that with a bemused tone in her voice. **_"Danny not funny, stop pillow, before daddy comes to end it."_** she said in response after ducking it as it flew over her head and hit the window shades then. As she looked around her bedroom door to see him looking in at that and smiled at him.

 ** _"Not get involved, but attempting to act the big sister Sammy?"_** he asked and she nodded **_"Got this daddy.'_** she said to him and he nodded smiling slightly to that. ** _"With there being nothing breakable in your bedroom, I don't blame you for that. But what caused him to throw it out of the bedroom this time?"_** he asked and she hid a chuckle as she answered him as he crouched in front of her at that.

 ** _"Danny's powers threw pillow in here, but lucky not in hall when he did it or hit you by accident, daddy. Tried to stop pillow from being started, after saying that, Annie hit him and then gave a warning to him, before repeating the warning. Danny not tired, at being in new home, not want bedtime, want to stay up longer."_** she said and he nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at that remark.

 ** _"I understand why baby, but long day fly and frankly still on sugar high from your juice when picking up dinner enroute here. But almost bed time and if want story, time to settle down now, okay."_** he said and she nodded to him and picked it up, looking at the adjoining bedrooms across from her's and she nodded. And as they watched his twin call out to the duo as she carried the pillow back into the room.

And put it on his bed as she looked between them as she said it to that in a bemused tone. ** _"Daddy heard you Danny, understand why started pillow, but if not want to lose story, then stop pillow and settle for bedtime. Long day in car and tired at the moment, not want to get involved, want story and settle, so no more pillow."_** she said to them and Annie smacked her brother one last time to end it.

"Well if that doesn't say **_'I'm calling it quits and cool it already'_** nothing ever does, if we were the kids and Mark started it, then I smacked all three of you. And one last time to end this, before our parents and Father Bowdern came to end the fight. But having our cat in the house and us in a house this size that helps. Although said cat tries to end it, before getting smacked in the head with it." Sam said and Sarah started laughing.

"Well that's me when you and Kevin start going at it." Sarah said laughing to the look on her face then. **_"Danny, Annie, that's enough pillow, just got here, time to settle, if daddy didn't come see before. He saw pillow go flying out the door, no more pillow, or lose story time tonight."_** they heard Sam say as he said it gently to that, as he walked into Danny's bedroom and sat on his bed as he answered that.

 ** _"No kidding cubs, that's enough of the pillow now, whoever started it, that's enough of it now, mommy is on call visiting lord Yu in the stars. But she's pretending and she will be back soon, but it may take a while."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Are Grammy and papa here as well along with Papa Hank?"_** Danny asked and he smiled and nodded to him as he smiled gently to that remark.

 ** _"They are, as is Papa Bill, and Uncles Walter and Ray, all of daddy's own family in adults are here, but you also have Aunts Beth and Jenny. And Uncles Bert, Rodney, John, Derek, Cam, and Billy here now, we'll be okay. Daddy had a slight problem on my visiting the stars, I decided to stay home with you. And so you have me around all the time now, mommy will come back."_**

 ** _"But for now, just us and grammy and papa for a while, son."_ **he said and Sarah sighed. "If that doesn't say I been turned into a bad host and doing who knows what nothing ever does right now, but with them this age, that's the best way to put that. But your extended family is still here at the outpost at the moment and you're retired. And from the dangerous work now baby, but if that helps to explain it, only way."

"I may not have said this before, but we had a problem or two, but this couldn't have come at a better time, as instead of separation. Like right now when we broke it off because you were focused on your studies, the job. It was putting a strain on our marriage after three years that the strain was getting worse by the time Annie was born. 18 months of strain I was coming close to this decision at the time now at the time."

"That John just saved our marriage by having you home all the time now, as before it was close to separation now for us, with you always on duty at the time. The renegades made you more determined to get me back, and the rogue agents in NID. They turned you into a version of Dalton's Bond and to the point someone gets on your bad side and they're toast." she said and nodded to that as he sighed at the remark firmly.

As he turned around and looked at 'John' who paled at that as the quartet crossed their arms. "My sister in law getting taken by the latest renegade just released saves their marriage, you evidently didn't realize here. That your plan had a one step forward/two steps back approach, he left the baseline program and is working outside the base. And more importantly, she gets him back and this saves their marriage finally now."

"By his working from home now and being promoted." Sam said in disgust then at the news. "So by the repeated missions this results in nearly destroying a marriage and you not answering the damn phone saves their marriage. Because he's retired from field work and working from home starting now at the moment here. You really are one self righteous son of a bitch, you know that." Jack said with an icy growl at him then.

"The repeated missions were putting a strain our marriage and this nearly caused us to divorce, well thanks for the marriage counseling help 'John'. You just saved my marriage by having her turn into a damn host, I quit my job at the SGC. I can get more done by always being at home now, my children need me and I'm close to promotion by this point." Daniel said and 'John' paled at his remark, knowing he was screwed then firmly.

The next as he was working in the office then he explained it to them. ** _"We just got the reports back from the Tok'ra who are working as undercover minors. And for the quartet and the trio, the seven reported back there have been no new developments. And just enjoy the peace and quiet while we got the chance to right now, but the joint chiefs and the president and IOA called a break."_**

 ** _"Two months break period and all research and missions are on a hold till after Labor Day, so with that everything from research and development. To whatever side projects we have are deactivated until September 5th. But that's the next episode, Serpent's venom, in the case of SG-1 and for us. We're doing the mission to Atlantis later that week, before they get back from it."_**

 ** _"Sirs, though I just started here, I'm going on vacation in two weeks up in Ein Geidi."_** Daniel told Landry and he nodded. **_"Affirmative take as long as you want, up there, but starting now unless it's regarding politics. Covert missions, like a double whammy in problems after Teal'C got brainwashed. Or just undercover missions, then your planetside side starting now, son, George filled me in."_**

 ** _"Your missions are confirming intelligence from the races, running research on digsites all over the planet, but otherwise. Unless the quartet really need you, you're staying on earth starting now as you're in training to become a general in 18 months right now."_ **Picard told him and he nodded as Landry finished that _. **"And as of now if it takes continued arrests we shut these men down for good now."**_

 ** _"But before you fly out, then you better write that warning letter and send it to George though. But we're setting a trap for these guys now, starting now, you work me and for Jean and that's it. As it is now, you're close to promotion and you need a break now."_** he told him then and he nodded. **_"How soon do you suppose after I left that town, that he's going to try and bring me back."_**

 ** _"And even though I've been reassigned_** **_to you and the IOA and for the duration, as we've only got just under 4 years left, before we head for Atlantis, Sir?"_** he asked and Picard crossed his arms as he answered him. ** _"I'd say 48 to 72 hours right now, but once separated from the SGA and on vacation be on your guard. Just in case they try to kidnap you right now, just after the sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"But foraging papers and orders is illegal and you're working for the federation, not just starfleet anymore at the moment. So they try that twice, call bluffs and pretend to call us and we can guarantee this. That this was unauthorized and attempted kidnapping at the moment here. But write the letter to them and inject the warning tone that Eleazer, Shen, and Russ gave them, regarding this."_**

 ** _"Because this is enough 80% of the countries in the federation are going to see this as more reason to get these guys out of the network. Before they kill someone at the moment."_ **he told him and Daniel nodded as he wrote the letter in the way Jack had in the previous timeline then, and knowing 'John' reported it. And they just waited for them to try their next attempt then as he wrote it out as if he went AWOL.

"Why is he saying our first names instead of calling us Ambassador?" Shen asked and Daniel smiled as he answered her. "We dropped all pretense of a professional friendship between each other and you were my age. So never mind the titles or surnames, we were close friends and the SGA had a lock into the IOA now. But Russel was Jack's age, you were mine and Ambassador Charlotti was their age, as a result now here."

"With everyone in this room either working for the SGC, or just the SGA, by this point you offered me the job and I took it immediately, but to these lunatics. It's if I'm not working for the SGC, then I'm working for them, after I retired from the field and screw it. In letting me live like a civilian in the program, I work for the SGC or them, or I don't work at all in the stargate program." he said firmly and she nodded sternly to the news.

"Well screw them, if they expect to let us, let them, into our countries to bring you back, then they need a psychiatrist right now. Because our countries are calling in a few new rules, regarding ambassador status and you have diplomatic immunity. In all of our countries now that we had a chance to get to know you." Kwan said in response to that. "All archeologists have diplomatic status to cross into other countries on digs."

"And by this point my entire team is also working for the SGA, as we start checking every available digsite to search for alien technology after the quartet released Hathor. And Osiris was released, knowing we had to round up every ounce of Goa'uld technology. Still left on the planet and before it kills anyone else or worse, they get turned into a host for the renegades." Mac said, crossing his arms as he thought it over then at that.

"Either way, we've been following his career for years, waiting for the right moment to bring him into the SGA. That hearing he just had to kill an alien version to one of my countries best warriors was enough reason to do it. He needed a break and he gets that break before he starts working at the SGA, as a member of the military personnel." Kwan said as he crossed his arms as they watched him working on the letter then.

"I'm going on a guess Mitch, but with billions of people living this at the outpost, then checking for the Jackson family is next to impossible. As the only Jackson family there is his mother and me, and with it as well as the rooms are coded. So the house only responds to the person living there and we can tell the A.I. to block any access. From officers working in the National Intelligence Division." Mel said, and he nodded to that.

Before Denali answered that remark, with two growls, three purrs and two more growls. "Better yet if they try to bring back kitten and his cubs, they can hide in my den as I'm standing at the front door next to you if they ring the chime. Bad kitten and his playmates are afraid of me, they see me and they'll leave him alone." he said through Steven at that and the quartet smiled at his idea as they saw 'John' arrive then.

At Daniel's old house and ring the doorbell then, before trying to unlock the door, before they heard a shredding sound as the key was cut in half. And the piece was thrown out of the lock, as they saw him turn to the sign in the lawn and his eyes narrowed in shocked anger. "Yeah he knows that I took off already, but he has no where to look to find us either right now." Daniel said with firm smirk on his face as as he realized it then.

That he cut and run, he decided to make it clear then in the letter as he wrote it out. _**"You better just take the hint you bastards, I had enough of you and I'm close to promotion here. And right to general, four years to five as a colonel, and now 18 months to general, generals stay put on earth. And I am staying with my children starting now."**_ he said with a growl as he finished it and read it out then.

Writing a second letter he wrote the words, **_'to SG-1, Generals Hammond, Carter and to Dr. J. Frasier'_** on the second evenlope. **_'Hey guys, remember again just like before, but use my android for double jeopardy. And I can return for a couple visits the next few months, Generals Landry and Picard said. And made it clear, but unless it's covert operations, intel gathering or research missions, now.'_**

 ** _'I'm staying on earth starting now, the duo start my training just after the light, but regarding Jenny, get ready, I'm already on the planet. So the three of us and Rak'nor work as one as we tie things up to Reese now and into Jonas. I'll see you in 18 days, here's the address to reach me if you need me.'_ **he wrote out and got to work and wrote the next one firmly, while injecting a stern tone into it.

 ** _"To any and all that this maybe concerned, this is my letter of resignation from the ranks of the SGC, as of this moment. I'm no longer part of the base program, and I am working for SGA now effectively immediately. So all in the NID, or who are connected to you, I'm just saying this now. If you want me gone, then you got your wish, I'm no longer a member of the SGC."_**

 ** _"And of the baseline program as of today, I wish to be left in peace as of this moment, but I'm not doing any more translations. For you as a member of the SGC, I am employed by the IOA and the SGA, so as you know. IOA over sees SGA and therefore I am a member of the federation, the U.N. As such, the rules are different when employed by the government then working in the military."_**

 ** _"Invasion by military forces in other countries is enough to cause an international incident now if you invade to kidnap a person. So you can have them continue in translations gentlemen, so with that. My warning is this, I am no longer working under your jurisdiction, I've been handpicked. And by the IOA so they have me running translations and covert missions, if you ask, no."_**

 ** _"I am not working for you as your personal translator, I have had it with your ways and you think they will not grant me diplomatic immunity. You better think again, but if you invade to bring me back you are risking an international incident. So get that through your heads gentlemen, I am not under your control, I will no longer help you, no more translations, no more missions."_**

 ** _"Or anything else for you guys, and as for you, if you're also reading this, don't bother coming to bring me back, Colonel. I may have said I was in Saudia Arabia, but to them scholars are not a threat, but the true threat. To them is military forces, like you of another country, think about that. Just after you crossed into Iraq illegally, so try and send your friends to come looking for me."_**

 ** _"And you're risking an international incident right now at the moment, I want to be left in peace as of this moment, so if that's too hard for you. Then grow up Colonel O'neill, because there's more to the job then atletics and violence. Colonel I am on vacation with your brother, Sam Carter and Dr. Frasier, we been run ragged and we all need a break, physically and emotionally so with that."_**

 ** _"As you saw the episode focused on the Harcesis, well this time I mean it now, but right now. It's been 10 months since the added back to back missions and my friends and I, your brother and Dr. Frasier, we all need a break. I've got a link on a satillite phone, so expect me to call you, but the phone. That phone is a cloned cell phone, untraceable so it's going to be next to impossible to find us."_**

 ** _"But the ambassador made it clear even attempt to come looking for me and the truce with them is off. And he's saying it for every country in the middle eastern countries too, try to invade their countries to come get me. And you're going to destroy a fragile bond of trust so for once, just use your common sense, Colonel."_** he read out and they nodded as Clinton crossed his arms at that remark.

 _ **"And this is not like Osiris this time, I'm not contacting any of my former associates, I'm not under your jurisdiction, so just leave me in peace now. I'm working for a civilian ran instituion, one that prohibits any violence in invasions into their countries gentlemen. So if you can't accept I wish to be free of you right now, then it's going to result in an international incident, John, Mckenzie."**_

 _ **"Get the memo, tell your beloved friends in the NID, and stay the hell out of Ein Geidi and the Middle East, I'm serious. I'm not one of you anymore and I'm making it clear right now, I've had it with you guys, so just back the hell off. And get the hell out of my life right now, I'm on the other side of the planet. But you'll never find me and try to and it's getting all of you court martialed here."**_

 ** _"So if this is about Senichi, and to you, you're still worried about Hathor and the sarcophagus then take that up with them. Because Matheson and Jumper are making it clear, try it and you're both going to Leavenworth. So again, leave me in peace and back off right now, you two."_** he finished then and the ten and Clinton crossed their arms as he turned to John with a stern look on his face then.

After a week to two of home life, the trio quickly adapted to having their father with them every day, as they saw the trio always with their father. With the size of the house they had Denali walking into the room with the trap door to his den open all the time. As the trio adapted to having the oversized cat and his family in the house with them. "Whoever built that house chose a two story one and we got connection doors between us."

"So no one is stepping out into the frigid temperatures and the clothes we are wearing are like the robes that the ancients used when still living on earth. Just to stay warm, just living like the ancients as we work at getting each ZPM recharged. And preparing for the long haul now in case of another attack like this. But with that in mind they got us doing planetary runs at the moment." John said and he nodded to him then smiling.

"These houses are like town homes, two story house with their own bedrooms although there are only 2 1/2 bathrooms in the house. And the trio are sharing a bathroom and we got the other, but nice sized house and plenty of room now. Until we move yet again until we reach atlantis and we stay there indefinitely until the kids are old enough to choose their careers." Daniel said and Sarah nodded t his remark then as he packed up.

Loading up his suitcase and the trio's, they packed books and a few blankets, pillows and a couple other things then for their trip as John loaded up the jumper. And with the rest of their stuff, after arriving in Jerusalem, he nodded to quartet and they gave a nod. Spying the agents in black, he sighed. ** _"What do you guys want exactly, I told you I'm retired from the SGC?"_** he said and the leader explained it to him firmly at that.

 ** _"We're offering you a job, in translations."_** he said and Daniel held his hand up at that remark. ** _"Didn't you get the message at the time, the joint chiefs, the president and the IOA they call off everything until after Labor Day. Aside from that, they also gave us two months leave starting now, I'm retired from SGC. And I'm working from home as I train to be a 1 star gentlemen."_**

 ** _"Whatever offer you have to give me, save your talk and your money, I'm not taking it. Why should I take this job, and while I'm at it right now, you lunatics have tried to, Hammond called off all missions and for 2 months."_** he said and the first man said it firmly. _**"Vidrine over ruled it, you've been reassigned to the NID for the duration."**_ he said and Daniel crossed his arms then firmly at that news.

"Nice try, all he has to do is call me and I over turn it and he goes free, while everyone else gets to go on vacation, NID are doing this alone." Addison said sternly to that remark. **_"Really, maybe I could clarify this with Addison, he is the leader of the joint chiefs and joint chiefs over rules NID any day of the week."_** he said and they watched the duo try to keep from swallowing at that remark and he nodded.

 ** _"The president gave direct orders that all missions were deactivated until Labor Day, with us in the week leading into the 4th of July at the moment. Earth is on DEFCON 4 at the moment, there have been no attacks at the moment either. Maybe I should call up the IOA and the joint chiefs to confirm that report that Vidrine cancelled leave."_** Daniel said, pulling his knapsack around and opening it.

 ** _"Uh huh, yeah that's what I thought, I'm calling your bluff at that order and getting it double checked with the joint chiefs."_** he said and pulling the phone out and they paled at that. "Yeah they know that the second this gets back to us and they're screwed as that is the second time in three years you had to call bluffs right now. But their jurisdiction ends in U.S. territories, our's travels all over the federation."

"So you call me and the joint chiefs and we reply we gave no such order and Vidrine was arrested for attempted murder after you were nearly killed by Senichi." Landry said smiling sternly to that. ** _"You guys are terrible liars, I know that was a lie so therefore this is attempted kidnaping for the second time in two years. I made my point made after your men got arrested by Paul Davis after 636."_**

 **_"Just like when Maybourne tried to over turn it, by giving me this lie about having it over turned, didn't work then and it won't work now. Crawford, I'm working for the IOA and I'm on vacation with my family. But honestly, did you honestly expect me to take this offer, your jurisdiction. It ends in the United States, mine encompasses the entire globe as I'm working for the IOA."_**

 ** _"So to repeat that warning and did I not make it clear, I'm through with you guys, you wanted me gone, I'm gone. But Charlotti made it clear: try to invade to bring me back and the truce is over here, gentlemen. So again, leave me and my family alone, or so help me god, you're all getting roasted for that."_ **he said, before the second caught him from behind, as he tried to flip him.

Before Daniel grabbed his arm and swung around and threw him to the floor, before the other man pulled his phaser and Daniel looked at the weapon and it exploded in his hand. And he clenched his wrist at that, before Daniel threw them into the wall hard enough to knock them unconscious, grabbing the second gun, and putting it in his car. Before flying to the resort next to the dead sea, arriving, Bert ran out to meet him and he nodded.

 ** _"Gave no for an answer and they try to kidnap you?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"Yeah, I'm calling up Charlotti, in case they show up, but there is 600 dig sites scattered all over the desert it would take a week to find the right one. But we set the trap and let them walk right into it now."_** Daniel said and the trio nodded, as he got on the cellphone he brought with him he got started then _._

 _ **"Ambassador, I got an idea in how to catch these guys, without anyone ending up in the ICU. Could you call Hammond in the states and with him, the president, Joint Chiefs. And Joe Faxon, because we can consider this sting operation, Shen is the Chinese Ambassador. I think she could consider this idea as Hong Kong DEA now, along with her getting people involved now."**_

 ** _"Only in stargate operations at the moment, we set a trap for them and they walk right into it. I'd consider I have a lot of enemies in the military, none more so than NID, but these guys are like Sanchez and his guys. And I'd dealing with a group I need help with here, so from you back to the joint chiefs and the president."_** he said and they heard Charlotti answer him then with a chuckle to that.

 ** _"That's a good idea Danny, alright, I'll send a message to George, and it may be a day or two, but the more officers. And the better chance we have to head this off at the moment, and before this lands you in restraints. And as they try to take you back by force, but not going to happen, so give me 15 hours. And I'm getting your friends up there."_ **he said and it jumped forward 30 hours then.

As two jumpers arrived as Sam appeared and he pulled her into a hug. ** _"Hey how are you doing."_** she said smiling and he smiled. **_"Doing alright at the moment, but I got jumped by Simmons's guys in Jerusalem. It was after that attack and a day or so that I realized they could be checking every dig site. And from here to Baghdad, so to head off a trip to ICU, then it's bait and switch now."_**

 ** _"We're pulling Hong Kong's card of infiltration into a security network and arresting a couple of rogues before this gets any worse at the moment."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"Rogue agents that we have been sent to bring back, one way or the other and afterwards, we get our own vacation. But right now, we got 2/3's the joint chiefs in the car here."_** she said and he chuckled and nodded to the others.

 ** _"Hey guys, good to see you here."_** Daniel said and they smiled. ** _"How are you holding up since...?"_** Jack asked and he sighed. ** _"Still working on it, and the sextet already know about this, I ran into two guys in Jerusalem. Despite the fact I said to get the memo and stay out of the country they ignored orders. So get ready, they came to offer me a job a few days ago and I knocked them out."_**

 ** _"While John flew us to the park we were just hanging around up at the dead sea for a few days before flying here. But they may just show up in a few days guys, Sir, all in or not at all crap, I'm not doing a thing to help them. And yet they're not takng the memo, Charlotti made it clear here, any soldiers like them invade, international incident."_** he said and they all nodded sternly to the news at that.

As Hammond answered that. **_"Not a problem we brought a few phasers and intars, Janet is with us, so we can just drive them into an ambush. But they don't realize we're here and they know're screwed, you don't work under me anymore. Though I'm still your boss at times, nothing changes and they don't have their memories, still my cub, and they are not driving you away from us."_**

 ** _"This is ending, regarding you right now son, I promise you that, but we're not losing you again at the moment. But we got a chance to fix and finish out the next 18 months leading into Kelowna. It's going to be okay cub, we're not losing you again."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him, after settling in two days later, things were quiet for two more days.

As he was hanging around with Toby and Sam, as he caught sight of something, activating his radio he said it in a whisper. **_"Sir, Jack, they just arrived, go CCT one shot, pick the targets closest to your position. We got one coming this way, my friends got D.A.D."_** he said softly and it beeped to him. **" _They're here, nobody panic, take cover, D.A.D."_** Daniel whispered and they nodded as Toby went to distract him.

Before Mac did the same and the group grabbed their guns and Rak'nor, using his intar staff, slammed it into the back of the guys legs. And as Daniel smacked him across the head as he fell to the ground, a wall suddenly exploded next to them and they hit the ground. Just as they heard a gun go off as the gun went off and hit him in the arm and he fell to the ground. **_"Daniel!"_ **Mac snapped and he nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"I got it in the arm, it's still there, you guys alright at the moment."_** he said and they both nodded as Toby wrapped his arm. Hearing several shouts, a metal clang, a thud, and they heard a hiss followed by a thunk and then a thud as it went quiet. **_"Hey, whatever's going on over there, meet us in the tent, if you arrested our sharp shooter, guys!"_** Daniel called out and saw a navy blue figure giving him a wave then.

As he walked over there. **_"Jesus, that must have a pretty good fight, I could hear the noise from my location. Who of you is the leader, if you had to arrest him exactly, before one of us got hit?"_ **he asked and a black suited ninja moved forward. " ** _I am, the navy blue was the one who jumped on top of him just as he pulled the trigger."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he went over it gently at that news.

As he looked at the man in the net. **_"Hong Kong Narcotics?"_** he asked and they nodded as the duo turned his attacker over and into lying flat on his back. **_"Yes, my sister, Shen is my sister, my name is Lee Chan, but she sent me to help out. But these guys are under arrest anyway, not just charges of attempted murder. And kidnapping, it's drug posession as well, we went FBI ninja arresting him."_**

 ** _"But the noise was because he wasn't going down without a fight."_** he told him and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Great, the general is not going to like this, if he tried this, he must have watching the Bond movies once too often. But like always the ultra covert get headed off by stealth and martial arts. But I made my choice, I'm working for the IOA, your sister."_ **he said and the ninja nodded firmly.

 ** _"She told us this was likely to happen, and we were trailing them until I saw this man lead you into an ambush in the way on the movie. And whatever he rigged blew up the boulder, and I found this tracker on his boulder. While we were taking him down, but if your friends find the rest of the equipment. Then we're labeling this as attempted POW mixed with drug possession."_**

 ** _"But Shen and the others are not going to like this."_** he said and they nodded in agreement to that gently **_"Where the hell they get the technology to pull that, because that's not just the military tactics. That is the tactics of a true soldier specializing in ultra covert operations and assassination attempts."_** he said with a stern growl to that and they heard a fast call out then from John to them.

 ** _"I think someone yanked ideas from the James Bond movie when he went rogue agent in order to take down that criminal. Though that's true and Shen sent her own people in to help our teams in arresting these guys, before you ended up in the middle of it. Though your brother hears you were nearly killed by these guys, he's going to kill the one taking pot shots at us at the moment, boys."_**

 ** _"We got the other one, anybody hurt?"_ **John called out and Daniel called back. **_"On top of taking a blade to the side last month, it's that the gun he dropped. It went off, I got a ghost in the arm._ " **he told him and they nodded. **_"Well at least it wasn't a concussion or dislocated shoulder this time come on, to the medical tent."_** Toby said and he nodded as they moved him into the tent as Janet took care of it.

 ** _"Two jolts with the phasers each and Hassan's fine, but he has a concussion, but everyone is okay Dan."_** she said and he nodded. **_"As is Toby, other then my arm, I'm good, thank god you guys were here, there's less chance. And of it turning into a shootout like this right now."_** He said and she nodded, as he shapeshifted into Denali's double and she smiled as he curled up then softly.

And with his head on her lap, she nodded as she ran a hand through his fur and she heard a gentle purr start up at that. Rubbing his back, he started purring in response, as he settled as his body healed, just as Sam walked in then and she chuckled to that. **_"Nice, if anything they don't know you're a shapeshifter at the moment, but come on."_** she said and he nodded as he changed back and left the tent at that remark.

 ** _"I got these guys tied to the post of the detention tent, Danny, get ready I think they're going to get a shock when they see us now."_** Jacob told him and he nodded as they looked at the duo sternly as a quartet dragged a third man into the tent then. Looking at his hair ruffled in addition to having four sets of restraints wrapping him, they knew he was the sharpshooter at that as they dragged him in and put him the table.

 ** _"Had a pretty good fight out there, if you bound him with four sets of these, I've seen this in drug departments just to subdue the drug dealers. Looks like, to me, the fight got intense, with him knowing if you arrived then they're screwed and he tried to fight it out. Before whoever the rest of your team was took him down finally, right."_** Jacob asked and the ninja nodded to him gently at that remark.

 ** _"It took my entire team to take him down and even then he wouldn't give up and I clubbed him in the head with his own weapon. But the entire scene from the movie at the assassin's perch is what happened here. But the blast from the gun going off was one of my men jumped on him, grabbing a club. He was swinging violently to keep from getting captured, until we got the net on him."_**

 ** _"And until it was one blow to the chest, another to the back of the legs and then getting hit hard enough. That we knocked him out for a few minutes till we got him in here, before we pulled the restraints._** ** _That we used to arrest beyond violent drug runners there in our country._** ** _And got him in four of them, before bringing him to you, General, Colonel."_ **the man said and they nodded to him then.

 ** _"This medical table has a set of legs restraints, so just pull that band a bit tighter and he's being tied to the table. And while these two are being tied to the post as this one is more dangerous out of the trio."_** Matheson told them and they nodded as they pulled the bands on his legs tighter. And until they got it into the leg restraints, before the ninja wrapped the band into the chest restraints and tied it off.

Removing the gag from his mouth then, the leader removed his hood from around his own face. **_"Agent Lee Chan, Hong Kong Narcotics and nice to meet you."_** he said and Daniel nodded shaking his hand. ** _"You too, Lee and thank you for your help, I take it the president and Shen sent you huh?"_** he asked and he nodded. ** _"Yes they did, the other team my sister sent in, that one was checking their car."_**

 _ **"Seeing the goods, we figured this either was going to have the Israelian government set up for POW or just a kidnapping and we followed them here."** _he said as they joined forces at that, splashing a wave of water into the trio's faces, that woke them up as Sam came running in with three ninjas at that. **_"You had it right the first time Major Sheppard, that was what happened alright up there, Colonel."_**

 ** _"The man with blood runnng down his face is the one that took that shot at you, but he dropped his gun and the gun went off and hit you. We jumped him just as the boulder exploded behind you, which is why the gun went off."_ **Chan's team mate told him then and Daniel nodded. **_"Hey nice work in goju guys, thank you for the help."_ **he said and they nodded as they removed their masks as well at that gently.

 ** _"You're welcome Colonel, I ended up having to club this guy in the head, but it took a net. Just to take him down, but I'm feeling like we're doing that Dalton Bond movie. And scene by scene here at the moment right now, we're Hong Kong narcotics, Sir. After Ambassador Xiaoya contacted us that you transferred our boss sent us to follow you, and just in case these men keep trying it."_**

 ** _"But having added help by your country, ceratinly works, Shen is on her way here, along with our supervisor, but come on. These men have a dangerous obsession when it comes to you and Hathor was proven right. We been setting this up for years and putting all of your theories about alien life on earth. And cross pollinization in cultures to the test, and honestly at the moment."_**

 ** _"Shen is hoping this little stunt of their's hasn't scared you off at the moment, just to protect your children."_** The leader of the trio said gently. ** _"Don't worry it didn't, but we just set the damn trap and they walked right into it. At the moment, Jesus, let me guess this guy had a signature weapon?"_** he asked and they nodded as the second man nodded to him, as he answered him at the remark.

 ** _"Yeah he did, the damn thing looks like the one that Dalton used on the movie, getting a really good look at the one we took down. He looks like Dalton when he played Bond and our country narcotics squad arrested him. And when he compromised their mission."_** he said to him as his team mate gave it to him. **_"Found this in his stuff, Sirs."_** he said at Daniel grabbed it, it and examined it carefully at that.

 ** _"Going on a guess, they must have replicated the weapon on the movie, and the added stuff that came with it. Though they did, and I just out thought them at the moment, where the hell did you find him. Especially if you arrested him while I got the first and ended up getting hit while doing it?"_** he asked and Chan crossed his arms as the third agent answered him as he looked at the blood on his face.

 ** _"All military departments and law enforcements on the planet have their own replicators, but we didn't create one for weapons. As we get those in stock regarding the phasers by the system lords at the moment. As our guns changed in form over the years, but they and the Tok'ra, never created this thing. Whoever created this replicated the gun he had that is shaped like a camera."_**

 ** _"With the sniper scope in it to see what he was doing if the boulder exploded behind you, with it coming up on dusk. And getting colder by the minute out here, he was dressed in a black winter jacket. Looking like an assassin dressed to go to a party."_ **the girl agent said and he nodded. **_"Where was he if he barely missed us with the gun when the boulder blew and you jumped him."_**

 ** _"Because even at this hour and we have laterns all over here, it is still too dark to see anything until the attack happens?"_** he asked and the first man said it. **_"There was a boulder a good 20 yards away from where you, Macgregor and Hancock were. Hearing the explosion we quickly took charge and I jumped on him from the boulder just behind his, the fight was nasty for a few minutes."_**

 ** _"It's like the assassin's perch on the movie, in range of and in line of sight of the victim, and with the added equipment to destroy a wall and a glass window. If said window was bullet proof glass, just as he took aim at you to fire after blowing up that boulder that was across from your hiding place. I jumped him, and the gun went off, but that wasn't the gun that hit you, it was this one."_**

 ** _"It took the three of us to take him down until Chang caught him with the net, I knocked his legs out from under him. And Lee hit him in the head hard enough to knock him out, no Keller and no added female agent. Just to compromise his own mission, but still pretty damn close, but this. It took that movie to a whole new level right now."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he crouched in front of him.

 ** _"Great, this is License To Kill gone Stargate style at the moment, but I'm a married man and I have a family, just cut the crap and take a hint already. I am not working for these assholes right now, how many men did you find, in addition to this guy. The one that supposedly shot me and the one John took down guys?"_** he asked and he explained that as he and his team went into a line then.

 ** _"Just the trio, but this guy, I think he was pretending he was James Bond, attempting to shoot to kill or just knock you unconscious. Your teams got the first two, but this guy same thing as before, as in addition to this. The signature weapon, I had to knock this out of his hand, after he yanked it on me. I knocked it out of his hand, Chang tried to fire his weapon and then we netted him."_**

 ** _"But turning this into a version of the movie is crossing a line right now, you're not the lunatic that nearly killed his friend or did kill his wife. Whatever this obsession with you is, it's unhealthy right now. We know about Hathor, but that was double agent, I'd say this was the same. As Makepeace and Jack's brother, before said brother was killed in Solitudes."_** he said to him and Daniel nodded then.

Daniel turned the guys face, and then felt like he was seeing the actor after the Chinese team arrested him and nodded. **_"I'm playing Sanchez, these guys are M16 and this guy is playing Bond himself, when he was off on a personal vendetta. Only difference is, is that I'm not a criminal, I'm working for the IOA now. And as a member of their U.S. branch of the military."_** he said to him as he finished that.

 ** _"Well then that makes me M, and I got to stop these guys, best way to do it now, but I'm playing M, Malcolm is playing Fallon at the moment. But my rogue agents have been watching one to many James Bond movies. But they get on your bad side and their number is up at the moment. So though he's good, you're better when you go to D.A.D."_** Cross said and he nodded to that, bemused.

 ** _"Unfortunately for them why need to attack them myself when we got help from Shen's DEA agency, because her brother dropped in to help and with it. They were ready for the oncoming attack at the moment, but the amount of noise heard. And I heard a metallic clang in the process, was due to his grabbing a pipe, Chan knocked him flat, before they netted him, but they pushed me."_**

 ** _"And one too far, I had it with fieldwork, the missions that need the whole team, that's it or an undercover mission, that's it now. I'm close to promotion, but my children need me at home with their mother out there. And I'm not changing my mind on that either no matter what they try, General, Admiral."_** Daniel told him and he nodded in understanding as Chan grabbed the gun then.

Getting it into the man's hand, he pressd the trigger and it buzzed green and they exchanged looks. ** _"Same effect as before, were you in the NID, in the habit of creating weapons that get you passed customs. Like the gun that, when in pieces, looked like a camera of the previous 20 years. Just with the sniper scope on the top of it?"_** Daniel asked and they nodded as Cross answered that one.

 ** _"We were, but this weapon was stolen and was unauthorized, after hearing from Major Carter's husband that they were to hunt you down. I decided they had to be stopped now, someone gave them the equipment that Q gave him in the movie. And he's looking like Bond when he was in the assassin's perch, but attempted kidnapping and stealing a weapon belonging to our government."_**

 ** _"They_** ** _had to be stopped before they get themselves killed, but rogue agents, I ordered Barrett to bring them back one way or the other. Colonel, those of us that are good and clean, we understand you need a chance to be with your family. But these guys, they're still holding on to Hathor and the Tollan now, but I said leave you alone and revoked their sharpshooters license now."_**

 ** _"But effectively immediately after they were arguing with me, I revoked their license to kill and told them to hand it over now. He went Bond, knocked both Barrett and Parker to the ground and Barcley started attempting to stun him. And from his perch but they escaped and I lost track of them, but I ordered they were to be stopped and brought back, one way or the other, Colonel."_**

 ** _"Looks like he went renegade anyway."_** he said and they all nodded to him. **_"This guy looks like James Bond when Timothy Dalton played the character. And just who carries a signature gun exactly?"_ **Hammond asked and he heard Barrett answer that question as he walked into the tent. **_"His choice ID covert operations at the NID was James Bond, but his name is Commander Harold Dalton, General."_**

 ** _"And he's not related to Dalton either, he's a Navy seal working in the NID, but whoever chose him. I'm here to bring him back to the states."_ **he said and they nodded. **_"British Navy seal with an american accent, or just our miliary, as we got all four sides of the military in the program?"_ **Admiral Quinn asked him and he sighed as he answered him gently at the question as he looked between them gently.

 ** _"He's an American, but parents were from the United Kingdom, Chapman demanded that though he's British descent, you deal with it. He's been watching this movie once too often right now, but though Bond was good. He could never go up against a scientist soldier that could think rings around him. But the Admiral and General in my side sent me."_** he told him and he took the gun from him.

 ** _"These phasers are the property of the SGC and SGA, how the hell did you get this?"_** he asked sternly as he struggled to get out of the band restraints they put him into as they had tied him to the table then. ** _"With that headache, it's clear he's not answering this next question."_** Agent Chang said and the man said with a drained growl then. **_"Oh buzz off."_** he said and Hammond crossed his arms at that remark.


	56. Re-occurring Arguments And Truths

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But this chapter and the next are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 56: Past Truths And Alternate Realities: Story Rewrites And Truths**

 ** _"Who ordered you to attempt to kill my best man here?"_** he asked the man and Barrett said it sternly. **_"No one, they're rogue agents, I got orders from the general in my department to bring them back at once._** ** _One way or the other, but frankly I'm relieved Sheppard called me up here so I knew where to go. And before this resulted in finding the equipment that Dalton used in the movie."_**

 ** _"In his stuff at the moment, but this was illegal, at the moment, Colonel Jackson is retired from field duty at the moment. But this is clear in kidnapping with a bit of covert."_ **he said and Jack walked in with a package of cigarettes and tube of toothpaste with him at that. **_"You mean this, these are rigged with gun powder and the tube is loaded with a toothpaste version of C-4, Malcolm, so with that."_**

 ** _"I found three cases of these cigarette style grenades, the one that blew up the boulder is in pieces all over the spot that the gun went off at at the moment. And two tubes of C-4 in toothpaste form, someone started their own version of M16, and it's clear if they tried this. Then they were determined to cause an international incident, before Shang got the drop on Bond here at the moment."_**

 ** _"The narc team found the signature weapon, I find the added stuff to stun the guy just as he tried to shoot him and the trio arrested him. Whatever Shang told you, Dan, was just that at the moment, but that explains the explosion we heard. If you, Mac and Toby got knocked to the floor just as the gun went off, but if Shang jumped him, the sudden attack caused the weapon to go off."_**

 ** _"I'm looking at the trick in the movie that if blowing a hole in the wall didn't work, then it's an assassin's perch and stunning him from a good 30 feet away."_** he said and the general quintet nodded. **_"Well gentlemen, you honestly expected to get away with this, we said if you even broke orders. That you're being arrested and court martialed, Daniel called us in and we came to help this time, boys."_**

 ** _"But guess what, with us here, you just broke a direct order and we prevented an international incident now. So we're shipping your buts straight back to Washington, so tell us, why the hell did you come after him. He said under direct orders of Ambassador Charlotti, and the president. And of the United States now that any soldiers of your kind came here and you were screwed."_**

 ** _"He's working for the IOA now, and that's federation rule, not Starfleet, so again, why did you come after him when he gave you that warning?"_** Matheson asked crossing his arms and he swallowed then. **_"We found a device that makes the reactors look like a pipe bomb, we needed him to translate in how to use it."_** he said and they nodded as five ambassadors arrived then and Charlotti stepped forward.

 ** _"The Tok'ra serving as the minors to the seven members, that's including Jolinar, she's still working as Cronus's underling. But she and the sextet, they all said the same thing as the seven and the others. The ones_** ** _that agree with the treaty all said the same thing, said thing is everything is quiet right now. Apophis is working at coming up with a new scheme, right now."_**

 ** _"But there is nothing concrete about it_** ** _yet, calling on the dates of each episode to fit the circumstances. The next one after the Curse, that is not until September 23, so we have plenty of time. And there won't be another emergency until after labor day leading into September 29._** ** _That's the date of the episode Serpent's Venom, Shen."_** Daniel told her and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"That's the last mission left for the year, before the NID's next plan?"_** she asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah in order of episodes, it's Serpent's Venom, Chain Reaction, 2010. Absolute Power, The Light, Prodigy, The Entity, Double Jeopardy and Exodus. The last 7 episodes are during 2001, before we start year 5 now, and that finishes off the quartet focused on Cronus and Apophis."_**

 ** _"But I took the job to take me out after Serpent's Venom, though I am finishing the series, my story Arc by completing things. And from when Yu becomes our primary now, to when I ascended and Jonas took my place."_** he told her and the sextet nodded. ** _"You deserve a severe break anyway, but this crossed a line at the moment, and there is no reversing it now, as we gave direct orders."_**

 ** _"I suppose Daniel decided to contact us to confirm that lie that Vidrine terminated a two month leave and you paled at that, didn't you?"_** Addison asked sternly and he swallowed. ** _"Yeah that's what we thought, he decided to call your bluff by coming straight to me to confirm that. As I tell him we didn't give any such order, as_** ** _you try to arrest him, before he destroyed the phaser."_**

 ** _"In your hand, and I see the scorch marks on your wrist, you were the one holding the phaser he caused to explode in your hand. Before knocking you both unconscious as you decide for the more direct approach. And try to start a war between us and Israel, but again no dice, as the seven of us. We're already here and we arrest all of you."_ **Jumper said to him with a stern growl at this situation.

 ** _"Daniel contacted us in the joint chiefs and we decided to, for the sake of peace between us and Israel, to being the ones to arrest you. Our loose cannon department, just so we can keep to our treaty though all wars ended in 1939. Long before the creation of the pact we had with with the quintet, or the trio, but to you that's still chronic paranoia at the current moment here."_**

 ** _"To you, you're determined to protect the good old US of A, if that means getting yourselves arrested by other countries then fine. You're taking the oath too damned seriously and when every country in the U.N. wrote up a treaty. All soldiers like yourself are hereby banned from the countries. And only scientists are allowed in, as all wars came to an end and things changed course."_**

 ** _"The missions were cancelled till further notice, buster, we gave direct orders that everyone. In both bases was required to take two months off in holding off things: All missions were deactivated, all gate operations deactivated. Studies, research and development, everything was deactivated until after Labor Day."_** Charlotti said and the man swallowed hard at that as Chapman crossed his arms.

 ** _"We're not being attacked right now, all Apophis is doing is working on another plan of attack as we wait for him to try it. So why disobey orders given to you by the joint chiefs, the president, the leaders of both bases, and the IOA. We all agreed with this, but all missions, research and development. And anything else, are deactivated until after Labor Day?"_** Shen said, crossing her arms at this.

 ** _"All missions are deactivated until the episode called the Serpent's venom, which is when the next renegade to go is what's left of Ra's family. But at the current moment everything is quiet, Nirrti is still in hands of Cronus, Apophis is trying to create a new weapon. Or some other dastardly plan, Kali, Olokun and Bastet just came from a meeting with the majority at the moment as well."_**

 ** _"They and the others, the quartet, confirm there are no new developments, and said to enjoy the lull. There have been no new developments since Osiris returned to the galaxy at the moment here right now. But in 18 months we neutralized three of the renegades, all it is out there is total peace and quiet. The majority that would have gone against us got the message right now."_**

 ** _"None of them are wanting to test us and end up in the afterlife themselves, so the fact remained the decision was simple right now. We keep to the treaty they leave us in peace now starting now, and so far it's there's been one minor. And former system lord returning to thr galaxy, but every mission since then. Has focused on other things and not the system lords ever since, every episode."_**

 ** _"But Ra is dead, as is Hathor, Sokar, Seth, Artemis is indisposed, Nirrti is being hold hostage by Cronus. And we just neutralized Apophis's latest weapon in ships at the moment here, everything is completely quiet. So what's the point is aggravating them right now, when we should be taking our training slow. Slow and easy and until Apophis or Her'ur try something this else right now."_**

 ** _"Until things start up a second time, they'll keep us apprised, through the Tok'ra, with Selmak working from earth and training new Starfleet recruits. So why risk upsetting things right now and just enjoy the peace and quiet we have. And while we still got the chance to exactly, young man?"_** Addison asked and he swallowed hard at that as the IOA exchanged irritated looks at the response.

 ** _"Oh what's the problem, afraid that just because we're on DEFCON 4, they're going to try and attack us with our backs turned at the moment. While we're resting in our jammies, you're wide awake and worried, wanting an edge to protect us from the renegades. And you want the best archeologist we have to study this thing, when he already said no, he said no three times now."_**

 ** _"And you still come after him, now why is that?"_** La Pierre asked and the man swallowed hard at that. ** _"We needed his help so we could get it working, if that thing pans out we can use it to protect the planet. And in a way that would be instrumental, and better then using naquada enhanced warheads now."_** he said and they nodded sternly as Shen pulled the treaty form out at that as she said it then.

 ** _"My predecessor helped create the treaty and he made and underlined that key point three times when he gave it to me buster. As such now, the agreement is the only way to prevent a case of mass murder on our planet or anywhere else. But under article 9, paragraph VII, regarding weapons technology, and use of the naquada itself it states quite clearly, regarding weapons technology."_**

 ** _"All weapons that were created from the technology, or elements are prohibited by the agreement, between us and majority of the system lords. We had an agreement: we do not challenge the majority directly and in turn they leave us to our day to day lives. And this is a direct violation to that agreement, so no, not going to happen."_** she told him sternly as Charlotti finished that sentence.

" ** _He took the job with us as soon as he returned from Hokkaido, young man, what made you think he would take your offer. You been trying to get rid of him for years, why not leave him be?"_** Mac said sternly and he swallowed. ** _"We offered him a very good offer for his services, with him no longer working the SGC."_** he said and Charlotti said it sternly as he answered him feeling his anger grow at that.

 ** _"Daniel made it clear that he was no longer doing anything else for you in the SGC, why did you come after him. And though he forwarded my warning to you that if you did the truce was off. Which is why Colonel Jackson's team brought me and my fellow ambassdors here right now, Gentlemen. And with us the American Ambassador?"_** Charlotti asked and the man swallowed as he answered him.

And knowing they were dead as he answered him, knowing he was going to get it. **_"We still needed him for translations,_** ** _his skills are too valuable._** ** _He's too valuable to us to lose."_** he said and the IOA crossed their arms then. **_"Too valuable to lose, the way you treated him the last four years, since Hathor contradicts that remark."_** Jack said with a growl and he paled at that remark as Hammond and Sam nodded.

 ** _"Uh lets see, he gets the prototype back and you decide to fire him from the SGC, him and Steven Raynor. Why is that, us let's see here, it's because he did the right thing, regarding the Tollan. 2) He finds us the charlie gate, the one buried next to the gate my base uses at the SGA. You want him to be seen as everything you've said since Hathor, but we keep setting you up."_**

 ** _"Data was pretending to be NID, and he tape recorded your conversation with my brother, Maybourne, Makepeace and Mckenzie."_** Jack added to him sternly. **_"But honestly, I know you guys way too well, but though you fire him, you never let him go completely, though he resigns, same thing. Until, just to be free of you, he escapes the SGC and goes into hiding, among our allies."_**

 ** _"Or just on anyone of 4 to 5 dozen planets, so why should he help you, as your actions are a contradiction in terms. That you see him as valuable to you, so would you like to hear that comversation right now, between you five?"_ **he asked and the man paled at that as Daniel pulled out a small computer chip and put it into a laptop computer as he pressed the execute button as they heard the conversation.

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_** they heard from Jack and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and the sextet all looked at the man in disgust at that. **_"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_ **Jack said in disgust at that response.

 ** _"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_** they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. ** _"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_** Jack said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson. As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 _ **"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."** J_ack said and the entire group crossed their arms at that in disgusted shock.

As they heard Mackenzie's voice with a cruel smile in his tone and Carson looked at the duo sternly who paled and knew they were screwed as they heard it. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as Jack gave a nod firmly to that remark.

 ** _"Still need him for translations, but that's all you need him for now, but why should he help you after everything you put him through over the years. Sarah and Senichi was the final straw, he, my brother wants him gone, fine then he's gone. You got the test results coming in 3/4's as fast, while the IOA and the president get the results done right,_** ** _as we take our time in training."_**

 ** _"He's free of you right now, so why come after him?"_** he asked and the man swallowed hard. **_"His leaving forestalled us in bringing in results after the 301 backfired."_ **he said and Hammond crossed his arms. **"** ** _1) he is on a much needed vacation right now after everything you put him through. In the last few years at the moment, so what's the problem, why not use the others for once."_**

 ** _"Instead of constantly hounding him?"_** Hammond said sternly and he swallowed. **_"His skills are beyond invaluable, with the last month of his being gone everything slowed down to 3/4's of what it was. And when he was working there in the SGC at the time."_** he said quickly and Hammond finished it. **_"So that's why you're trying to drag him back, so the results start coming in faster."_**

 ** _"Once again, never mind that take our time and we get results done right, start rushing things and someone could be killed. That is what the quartet and the Tollan are teaching us, we take our time and we grow faster into our potential. So what is wrong with taking the training slow exactly?"_** he asked and the man said it quickly to that remark, and Jack crossed his arms at that look on his face.

 ** _"We need as many ways as possible for results, and we're wasting time in taking it slow when we need an edge against them."_** he said and Hammond nodded. **_"And you think that violating a diplomatic agreement is the way to do this. Violating an agreement in that treaty, violating a diplomatic agreement, between us and the other countries involved?"_** he asked him sternly to that remark.

 ** _"Without Jackson working on translations we're screwed, we need him in the base program, we got results coming in faster. And we had a chance to work out the latest breakthough after O'neill blew up the reactor. Just to prevent it from killing Jackson and his team."_** he said quickly and they nodded sternly. **_"I don't give a damn, he needs a vacation and he gets one young man, as such now."_**

 ** _"We offered him a chance to live his life, that's why he joined us, 3.5 years of ridicule, because you guys can't hack it that you lost your damn minds. And he didn't during Hathor, he got us five scores during that first year alone. And year after year it's the same old crap, he's invaluable to the military. And yet you treat him like this, is it any wonder he chose living a civilian life."_**

 ** _"In the military right now when he needed a severe break, you did your job, he left, he was out of the SGC, why not leave him alone now?"_ **Mac said for him sternly and he swallowed hard at that. **_"We still need him for translations and diplomacy we can't just let him leave the military. His skills are too valuable to us to lose."_ **he said and the duo exchanged looks as he answered him at that remark.

 ** _"That's the issue, the national secrecy act, when everyone knows about the program through the tv show and the movie. How would you like it if everyone all over the globe, our colony ring learned that you condemned him to your worst living nightmare. You wanted to use an ally as a lab rat, you came up with non proven theory that gate travel causes schizophrenia, last year."_**

 ** _"You tried to set him up for attempted suicide, before attempting to kill him again, stealing from our offworld allies. Getting involved in a war of discrimination, involvement with the Russian government. The list goes on and on, all it takes is a rumor you tried to start a war between the U.S. of A. And my government and your asses are going to jail."_ **Charlotti said and he paled at that.

 ** _"Of 195 countries, only 20, to 70 countries, hold in him in such high esteem that to us, we are wiling to do whatever it takes to protect him now. We will do whatever it takes to protect him and his family and from you at the moment. So what say your getting every person on this planet, everyone that likes them. The team, everyone that respects Colonels Jackson and Jack O'neill."_**

 ** _"Major Carter, on your heads, and for killing the journalist, Armin Selig, or everything you did to the duo and even Rak'nor, Raynor. Every episode is going to be revealed to be true as we hit Disclosure to every country. Every country in the program, of your beyond inscrupulous acts. As they learn you rogue agents all got a damn screw loose here."_ **Chapman said and he swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"You know we got a few laws regarding cruel and unusual punishment in our countries. But this isn't just about attempted kidnapping at the moment it's attempted murder on 30 counts. Just what do we have to do to get your asshole executive to back off exactly, huh. Colonel Jackson is the most crucial man we have in the entire program, but this is beyond sick right now."_**

 ** _"That just because he humiliated you people one too many times, that you go to this just to get rid of him. So tell us, just what would the ambassadors of the other 125 countries say when they hear this huh. That you are willing to kill a good man, because he resisted her and your men, Makepeace and Jack O'neill's twin brother didn't?"_** he asked and the man paled at that as he answered him.

 ** _"Yeah that's right, they'd have all of you eviscerated before sentencing you the system lords so you get a taste of what you did to him yourselves. Cronus described what they did to their POW's, it's a match to the mating rituals on 636. To us, once we disclose this information to the press, and to the other countries not joined up yet, as things continue leading into Apophis's demise."_**

 ** _"They'd all order you be handed to Ba'al, as all of you got a taste of the amount of cruelty you did to him. And simply because you can't admit you're weaker then a scientist when a scientist resisted a queen system lord and you didn't right now. They'd call for use to be discharged, sentenced to the system lords and then thrown in your military asylum."_** The Greek ambassador told him sternly.

 ** _"But we have laws in our country to, regarding the national secrecy of the program."_** the man said and she crossed her arms as Charlotti said it sternly. **_"As do we, but what we don't have a law for here at the moment now. Is what you did to him on five occasions now, commander, he's a civilian now. He's a military man living a civilian's life again just to be with his family and friends."_**

 ** _"But what you did is disgrace to your uniforms right now, you recall the warning now, just like the drug lord that raped his friend's wife and nearly killed him. And by feeding him to a shark, and sure you have laws in your country too, but to us, what we don't have a law for is what you did to him, or the trio. Even murder to prevent the program from becoming public knowledge."_**

 ** _"The system lords gave us a clear warning, regarding this, to them if the duo get arrested by one of the renegades the person that did would be shown no mercy. They will suffer greatly, you understand the significance of this, if your next plan in 2.5 months is resulting in breaking the treaty. As they make good on that promise to you in the NID, who of you is always in the field?"_**

 ** _"That warning the system lords gave us, is anyone of you or your men get captured they will be shown no mercy, everything you did to Colonel Jackson qualifies in that._** ** _But we all had all we can take of your blood thirsty ways and this psychosis of your's over him at the time, your duo._** ** _And over Hathor, but this situation over her is god damn psychosis."_** he snapped sternly at him firmly.

"All in, or not at all, that's a psychosis in of itself at the moment, these men need a two year stay in the military psyche ward." Warren said and his father nodded in agreement to that. ** _"I suppose you thought that my warning was joke, Commander, when I said, that we. Of the countries he spent the most time in, said that you invaded and the truce was over."_** Charlotti said sternly to this information and he nodded.

 ** _"So to you, gentlemen, it's all in or not at all, working for the SGC or NID only so unless he works for the military. Then he can't be in the program at all, is that it, to you people?"_ **Chan asked in a disgusted growl at that. **_"Yes I'd say this was the proviso, though his parents, and we ran the program. To the U.S. military CIA, he works for the SGC or the NID, or he doesn't work in the program at all."_**

 ** _"Well then screw that now, he deserved a break ever since they stopped the attack in orbit at the time now. They're driving up the missions not giving him a chance to rest and enjoy a mission up to his standards. Because all they want is military technology when you and my godson. You are working on the scientific discoveries along with my daughter."_** Jacob said to that declaration sternly then.

"I think we employed you guys as a result here, so your team was the one helping us track down any technology we missed. Just after the duo were killed by Hathor, but this was science and culture value, but you worked from home. And you guys and Daniel, Annie, Kevin and Steven compared notes when they were planetside between missions." Hammond added to that and Mac gave a nod of agreement to that as Shen quoted it.

"If we did, then we needed more archeologists and diggers, but we've been friends for years that to you, having my team added was a good reason to bring me in. Since we were up in Ein Gedi and Danny needed a break, so why not send Danny on vacation. And up with his fellow archeologists as he enjoys a break or mission to his standards for a while now till he returns to duty." Mac said and they nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"If that's your psychosis then all of you in the rogue agents need help and in the end you lunatics. You get arrested by my brother's team, we warned you, you try this. And you're getting arrested by the INTERPOL, or, with the fact now. That my brother caught you, Hong Kong Narcotics at the current moment. But you get arrested by our governments as a result of several severe crimes."_**

 ** _"_** ** _And you're ending up in Leavenworth when we had the joint chiefs arrive, well you just got yourselves hooked, but hook, line and sinker, yet again."_ **she said sternly and he paled at the news as he realized they been tricked as the sextet went further. **"** ** _You do understand that I said if any of your kind invaded us the truce was out, correct, young man?"_** Charlotti asked with a stern growl at him then.

And he swallowed hard at that and they nodded. **_"A good soldier looks at the fact that when a man decides to just leave it means it could be a set up, and instead. You just walked right into an ambush, we planned this and from the second. That you 3 went AWOL, commander, so therefore, with the fact we arrested you, before anyone ended up in the hospital, we're turning you over to them."_**

 ** _"And despite that warning to you, you still invaded just to kidnap him, just what the hell did he have to do to be free of you._** ** _Huh, it seems to me that death was his only escape from you and your unscrupulous ways finally, well with the fact. Now, that Daniel called ahead to set a trap for you guys, you just implicated yourselves in attempted kidnapping at the moment here right now."_**

 ** _"There is no going back, Woolsey cuts no dice with us, he's NID, we are IOA, the U.N., so no using the military handbook to bring him back. He's a U.N. representative now and he's with us, young man, we warned you about this. But the Chinese, British, France and Israel nations have decided to insure. That he is protected by use of our own agencies catching you people before you do it."_**

 ** _"But I swear to god, you even attempt this again, and with my being part of the SGA, but all of us are part of the IOA. To us, no use attempting this twice, as we all have our government agencies here now._** ** _You are getting arrested and shipped back to the U.S., straight back to D.C., for a court martial, gentlemen. But drugs in your car, you got arrested by the narcotics agency of China."_**

 ** _"So international assassins, kidnapping a soldier in the employment of the United Nations, the International Oversight Advisory. Attempted drug running, you have wracked up some very hefty charges, but this just gives us just cause. To have all three of you thrown in a federal prison, but send a message back. To your friends, try this again, and we will have you sentenced to death for it."_**

 ** _"I mean it, you even attempt this twice now and with us having a bunch of civilians out there and children, anyone gets hurt, your arse is mine. And I'm having their branch ship it back to D.C., so you can get thrown in jail, Danny deserves a break. But he is not under your jurisdiction, he is under mine as a result, the IOA oversees SGA, so therefore your ways are getting you charged."_**

 ** _"He may still help his friends in SGC, but he's under our jurisdiction starting now, try it. So test me and your ass is ours, is that clear?!"_ **Charlotti asked and they nodded as Shen said it sternly. "Well at least we got the time and patience to be arresting these guys when you got the job of dealing in the front lines. The U.N. is dealing with arresting world wide criminals." Shen said in annoyance to this then.

"Yeah, and between DEA and Interpol the added of getting arrested in Europe to Eastern Europe is enough to get these lunatics thrown in jail at the moment." Jack said as they saw her answer him. "I feel like we're getting a tip off from the diamond thieves butler here in order to catch these guys, in the cartoon. He was being tipped off by her butler and the interpol has to keep heading off the heist." Jenny said and she chuckled to that.

"Yeah and we got a reliable tip off that the criminals were sending a sharpshooter in after one of our own men. Who is retired, just how many times do we got to keep stopping these guys right now." Chapman said and Hammond crossed his arms. "Going by this, I'd say repeatedly, Russ, but it doesn't matter the more they try illegal acts. And the more they dig themselves into the ground right now." Landry told him and he nodded firmly.

"Yes and the stupid idiots are not looking at this fact clearly that Daniel has access to our country governments in particular." Shen said, crossing her arms as she heard her double say it to the man at that. "Evidently that just because they're military CIA agents, they feel they can do whatever they want at the moment. But as the U.N., and us combined with fifty other planets in the circuit, the NID is becoming too damn corrupt."

"So the more we push at them to rein them in, and the more unscrupulous their acts are going to get at the moment here." Timothy Harlowe said, walking into the room in time to hear that remark and Sam nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Yeah and we already had that conversation, but NID and anyone connected to them. They lose their memories Tim." Hammond said and he nodded in agrement with a slight, but stern, smile.

"And next time, get out of range before they go berserk, because a Jaffa losing control of their faculties is an trip to the infirmary waiting to happen." Daniel told him and he nodded. "Don't remind me, I found that out the hard way, but thankfully we continue making them look like fools until you switch departments. But I'm working your department, just after your wife gets taken." he said to him and Daniel nodded to him.

 ** _"Joe Faxon is our fellow Ambassador, so Daniel can contact us by using him to do it, his sister happenes to Joe's wife gentlemen and with it. Is the fact that he's heading for Atlantis in a few weeks now that we got a way to control the beta gate. But he's got connections all over the countries his family traveled to the most over the years, as a archeologist he's an ambassador himself."_**

 ** _"He's going to visit our allies in their galaxy now, but there is absolutely no getting passed this, he's working for us now, so get the memo, gentlemen. Send a memo to your friends in intelligence, the more this goes on and the more. That the program remains in our control, everything you're doing. And in regarding Sam, Teal'C, Jack and Daniel will not work, so lay off, right now gentlemen."_**

 ** _"And you're going to remember this conversation, but you're being shipped back to the states and by sedation. And being court martialed, but as rogue agents and we have rules for this buster and ones that are going to insure. The safety and the protection of our people, you both went rogue. Although Barrett sent us a list of your trust members and you nearly killed innocent people."_**

 ** _"So in the words of my man in the narcotics department, and that movie pulled aspects of life here in the real world. I had a few agents telling us that they were following you around all this time, I'm relieved he sent for help too. Just to get you off his damn trail, but calling my team in the drug department. My men decided to get involved."_** she said as the leader of the team finished that.

 ** _"And before that little stunt of yours scared him off, we had this planned for years. But I'm just hoping that little stunt of yours never scares him off right now, if you seen the movie repeatedly."_ **Chan said with a growl as he grabbed him by the front of his uniform. **_"My people are Hong Kong narcotics, you bastard, we found a ton of narcotics in your car and sedatives and a dozen other things too."_**

 ** _"We've been following his career for years, but frankly he is taking us into the heart of his operations. And with his speaking our language he crosses into our country when he wants to. He was bringing us into the heart of his operations, as he showed us his latest find. When in showing us what he was working on, before he and his unit leave in 2 months, we've been setting this up for years."_**

 ** _"But I just hope this little stunt of your's hasn't scared him off."_ **he said as he let him go then and he fell against the table then and he tried to break free of the restraints holding him. **_"Get me out of these damn things."_ **he said and Matheson smiled sternly as he pulled a hypodermic needle out and their eyes widened at that. As he checked the dose and got the air out of it as he said it to him with a stern smile.

 ** _"Sorry Commander, you're a loose cannon on deck, I'm shipping you straight back to Washington."_ **He said as he undid the wrist cuffs to his jacket and the guy tried to break free from the restraints holding him to the table. As they heard a grunted **_'no!'_** as Chan grabbed him by his shirt to prevent him from breaking free at that. And while his team and the second team caught his legs as his leg broke from the strap.

As Chang wrapped his arm around them to hang on as the quartet of agents grabbed him to hold him. **_"Take it easy son, calm down."_** Cross told him sternly as he squirmed, trying to break free as Matheson pulled the cap off. As Jack and Rak'nor grabbed him and hold him still as well as he injected it into his arm. As he continued fighting to break free. **_"Easy son, easy, calm down."_** Matheson repeated to him gently at that response.

As they waited until the sedative took hold then. "Same reaction every time, they know getting arrested and being deported back to their country means it's done. At the moment, he's the agent that was the most dangerous and had to be put under anyway." Jacob said and they nodded to that. "On occasion to counteract the effects what drugs these men are on, during the arrest we had to sedate them, at times."

"But trust me my team doctor suffers this reaction every time we got to arrest the drug addict perps." Lee told him and nodded. "I take it that you and your team had to restrain the guy when your team doctor sedated them. If you immediately grabbed his shirt with both hands to hold him still and Chang grabbed his legs?" Hammond asked and he nodded to him as she said it to that as she crossed her arms as they watched this.

Before they got the two men and they put him into restraints and loaded him into a jumper, as they tied them to the benches in the jumper. ** _"How long are those sedatives going to last exactly?"_** Shen asked and Janet explained that. ** _"It's a long lasting sedative, and good for 18 hours until they land in D.C. as they get these men into Walker's custody."_** she told her and Shen nodded to that, sighing then.

 ** _"Taking remarks from License to kill certainly helps, but this is too much."_** she said and Daniel smiled as he answered her. **_"Maybe, but that certainly makes it clear, he's acting like Dalton. Just before his new love interest told him the truth here."_** he said with his double as he ended it. "Nice touch that should do it at the moment, but how many ways do we got to make it clear." Sam asked and they smiled.

"Yeah and who is the idiot trying to over do it, but signature weapons, carrying around the armory in traveling supplies, I mean come on. You want to sneak yourself through customs, you better make it look convincing right now." Anna said and she started laughing at that and the duo nodded in agreement to that. "Well one good thing, the three of us have our girl group back in one piece." Sam said and they both nodded to her.

"Yeah alright girls, that's enough, but this time why don't you guys, the general and the joint chiefs do that conversation a second time, this time with us back to normal. John's here and Greyson, Harper, get Mckenzie in here right now." Jack said and they nodded in agreement. "Good idea, and Jack I want you to be here for this as you hear what we saw in him at the time right now." Christina, Chris, Jenkins told him and he nodded to her.

"Alright, guys, in the hallway as we do this, but use the spiral staircase until we bring you in, Mac, Chris, guys." Hammond said and they nodded as the sextet headed up the stairs then as they dragged Mckenzie into the room and shoved him into the chair. And with 'John' then and Daniel, Sam and Hammond rehearsed the conversation with them. And for a second time, as Jack and Janet both crossed their arms as they started then.

Watching this, 'John' realized he was the subject of this conversation as he saw his father and Jack with their arms crossed then as it started. "Before you say anything you stupid bastard, this is the reason exactly I needed a break. And I notice that when you wanted a break, we left you alone all that time you recall that, but not me, now why is that exactly right now?" Daniel asked him and 'John' felt his heart start pounding at the remark.

"He's got a point colonel, I respected your wishes about being left alone when on leave, as you went fishing. But Teal'C knew if I needed him, that he's on call, which explains that phone, when Daniel was in Chicago." Hammond said sternly at that. "Daniel's not a child anymore needing you to protect him, he can take care of himself. So what's the deal exactly right now, are you scared he's going to try it for real when away from you."

"Or is it you want to keep him miserable right now as he tries to get a break from you and your bloodthirsty attitude in the job. And until he decides that the only way he's happy is if he decided to hide in any of 200 planets that we visited. And just so he can get away from you, the NID and Mckenzie right now when doing that. At least he's able to enjoy himself, when he was on vacation, said vacation choosing that's up to his taste."

"And you want to keep it to military only when what he wants is a chance to be his civilian self again as well right now?" Jumper said and he swallowed hard at that. "Uh huh, yeah that's what we thought, you just want things to remain like this. And that's your god damn psychosis, you want it to stay like this, while for her. She's patching him up repeatedly, so he can add on to the psychological reports he's mentally unstable."

"All action and adventure, but no chance at peace and quiet, no chance at a chance to rest, no chance at just being himself again. You're the ones that a damn shrink right now, and this is the end of the damn road for both of you right now. Thor, beam every NID operative on earth, aside from Barrett, and the group we're getting ready to arrest. In regarding the poison and surgical attack directly to that sub basement right now."

"Because it's coming to end right now, the war is over young man, we won the fight between us and the system lords. It's done, it's over and we have peace finally and with that, if you're determined to keep this up, this psychosis regarding Daniel. And the system lords up just so he can't have a chance to move on with his life at the moment. It's clear to all of us you're the one that needs a damn shrink right now, you two."

"It's clear to all of us in the joint chiefs, and your former friends, that you're determined to not let him get on with his life. Till he chose Ascension and that was his only escape to freedom at the time here now. But you're the one who needs a severe stay in mental health and you killed nearly 800,000,000,000 people and you taken us to the brink of war with the system lords." Gates said sternly and he swallowed as Daniel finished that.

"Let me explain this to you, but this is exactly the reason I cut and ran that year, just disappearing on you, leaving no trace of my whereabouts. But unlike them, Hammond knows I needed a break, you're scared you're going to lose me, but that's crap now. I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself, I don't need you to protect me. And not when I know the lay of the land, aside from that, you're a damn danger magnet."

"And like some protective older brother, when what you really are is just a parole officer, determined to keep me under lock and key. Hammond let me go so I can just be free of you for once." he said and 'John' swallowed hard at that. "Sir you got the real letter I wrote that year, because this time, it was through you, I decided to cut and run. And whether he knew it or not Sam, Lou, Jared, Teal'C and Anna were in on it at the time."

"Just so he can't find me at the time." he said and Hammond nodded as he gave him the letter then as read it out loud. "Thor, bring my boss here, and by that I mean the professor at the dig site I was at and his medical doctor." he said and a beam of light appeared, before the duo walked in with three others just behind them. "Hey Mac, Chris." he said and they smiled as the man moved to him and gave him a hug then gently.

Before the woman did the same thing as he said it. "Alright guys this is Professor James MacGregor, he's the leader of the dig site when I went underground those few months. And this is Chris Jenkins, she's the Medical doctor up there as well, alright Mac, tell him and Janet, my parents what you documented when I was with you. And during that six month basis after I quit the program." he said and they crossed their arms at that firmly.

"At the time we already had a low opinion of soldiers like him and his friends, but when around us, Daniel acted like himself. I tried to get him to open up to me regarding what happened before he arrived there. All he told me was that the duo on the team, the ones that helped him go into hiding. Were what mattered most to him, as he showed me several photos of the duo, and pictures of his bonds with the general and the others."

"And seeing that I went over what was the deal with the other two, and his tone had a severe touch of bitterness added to his tone. But he said he left, because this guy caused and forced him into a situation where he had to kill in cold blood for the first time. But prior to that situation, it was thanks his ex girlfriend getting turned into a host. Looking at him, I saw an empty, emotionally abused young man, a brilliant young scholar."

"As he said that to join with us, he had to change his name now and that brings up an interesting question. But how the hell did these agents find him exactly, care to tell us that right now buster?" he asked and they looked at 'John', who paled at the question. "You told them where I was?" Daniel said with a low growl and he swallowed hard. "So what the hell is this: attempted assassination or is it you're just trying to keep tabs."

"On me and where the hell I was unless you..., Sam did you leave the envelope of the address I was at out?" Daniel asked and she shook her head, as Lou, Teal'C, Warren and Anna did the same. "No we didn't, but if Mckenzie ransacked Bill's office, to find it, or one of them broke into the general's office, when he was asleep that night. That would do it right now, they needed the address, as they used the Internet to find it."

"And then sent these guys after you, just so they could ask for a translation help, but if that didn't work and you refused. They'd kill you and nearly killed your new friends up at the dig site, alright that's enough of this crap right now." Sam said with a low growl and he nodded as the aged archeologist nodded. "They had no intention of letting him leave, and it's either he stays or they kill him and us with him to keep your program secret."

"That's why he had to change his name: to protect himself and us with him at the time, these characters are like CIA agents, Major?" Mac asked and she nodded. "They did this after he freed the Tollan, fired him, but refused to let him leave. Saying his translation skills were still needed, till we decided to recall Lya and Omac. And we got him out of the program that way, and he was in hiding for 2 months out of reach with them back then."

"He did it again when trying to find the Harcesis and that lasted close to three months, but with you, it was close to four months, until they attacked you. And that was enough to annoy us, that is Teal'C and me, we're like you guys. We want peace, we're sick of all the fights, the love triangle and the illogical arguments. Seeing him when with you, I've never seen him so happy." she said and the aged archeologist nodded to her.

"That's the only way he was happy it was when he could just forget about being around this bastard and whoever was connected to him. As Chris asked about the doctor as well as his tone took an even more bitter tone as he asked her it then. Did she see him as emotionally unstable just because he had to do a doctor's job for them. And asking what that job maybe, he said he had a curse put on him, after encountering a witch doctor."

"And said that he looked like he suffered a case possessions, and hearing that, I said it that 80% of the dig site was also Catholic as well and he gave a nod as he said it. But he said it was a chemical version to a possession, but same rules applied now. As he also said that the possession was a case of bodily fluids ritual to activate it and deactivate it. As she said it for me, but activated by saliva, deactivated by blood and enough now."

"That he can't be walked out the front door, said front door that ring behind me here." he said, pointing behind him at the gate as Chris finished that. "Hearing what he had to tell me, I said no, that doesn't make him dangerous or anything else. Just because it was a matter of life and death as he then told me that he was date raped. And by that first queen parasite, you encountered at the time here and that was enough for us."

"As he explained to us that during that situation, his memories of you guys, the three of up you, had broken down the front door as well. As he told us he'd grown up in dig sites like the one we were on, but he grew up in summer year round weather. As he also said that at one point he'd come down with pneumonia when living in Saint Louis. And, before having one relapse in Buffalo and another here in Colorado as well at the time now."

"Hearing that I asked what she'd done to cause that, and it's with his body that weak and taking two severe shocks to it now. I knew that a person that contracted it once could get it repeatedly as they grew up, as I asked if he had the pills and he said yes. But mistake after mistake after mistakes, he's sick of this right now at the moment, he wants to be free to be himself, he said that thanks to this love triangle now."

"It put him on the opposites of the damn fence and after the sarcophagus the trust was just gone, and thanks to that, he shut him out. So as far as he's concerned he wanted freedom that from these two, and we both said he's free to stay as long as he wants. As he also decided he was going to stick around, giving him that 4 month basis, I've never seen him so happy as he could be himself with us." she said and they nodded firmly.

"That's a case of subterfuge, but the former associates remark was really aimed at him, Sam and Teal'C, nothing changed between us. They knew I was on the edge of quitting the program and they told me to just cut and run, before this got worse. And the acting scenes between us were faked, the seven, the girls, the trio, Hammond and even all acted like they were shocked I made this choice." he said and they nodded as he said it.

"Hey baby what would you deduce this to in his eyes right now, do you feel like you're being smothered right now, that he's too damned over protective of us?" Daniel asked and she nodded to him as Teal'C did the same thing. "Dad what you be like if you got the chance to watch me grow up, I mean though after my 17th birthday I was in college. And I chose to return home and we all took up residence in our family home."

"Would you constantly be checking and calling in on us, or just have Father Bowdern and his team, as our coach in looking after us now?" Daniel asked and Mel crossed his arms. "As I knew you guys needed freedom to make your own choices and live your lives, I'd just ask him to act as the parent for you in the way he did with us and with him. The trio was the same way and we let you enjoy being normal teenagers to young adults now."

"Aside from that, you spent 9 years growing up in this weather now, and the quintet all know that though you got your allergies under control. It's still a matter of making sure you never catch the flu and it didn't develop into another case of pneumonia. Though now it's a matter of Darryl coming along with his wife just in case that did happen. All in all we know you needed a chance to live your lives, you got a link back to us now."

"Through Darryl, as you guys shared a residence together, but you're all living under the same roof right now and off the campus. So you had a parental figure looking after you, but you still had the freedom to make your choices now." Claire said and he nodded as Jacob finished that gently. "Yeah me too son and in both ways it's to prepare you for when you got into the academy now, as he took my place here right now in that."

"So half civilian and half military in the house but both ways you have the house in the way we would as you all enjoyed being in school now. But sure we're concerned you're going to get sick again at some point, but we're not crossing the line between nurturing and completely over protective of you guys. And definitely not you at the moment either, you need space and we'll do that, kiddo." Jacob said and he nodded to him gently.

"At the moment the armbands caused a severe problem here at the moment, instead of doing as she asked. He refused to leave and it hit him like a train wreck now, but he realized that three years together cut through his shields. And he loved all of us, the three of us and cared a lot more then he was supposed to. But though he cares about the duo, it's me that he's scared to death of losing now and he's not giving me space."

"During the scene in his living room he'd gone for the jugular to protect me as you guys saw in that episode. But my remark of drawing straws was really a jab at the fact that I was his weak spot, if they wanted to destroy him. All they had to do was either kill me or turn me into a host, and by killing me. He's ending up tearing his heart out, but the amount of strength in the bonds between us, it shocked and downright terrified him."

"I've known this psychosis of his for years, he loses everything because he can't control his emotions. It's like the remark Ben said on the movie, 'bury your feeligs deep down, they do you credit. But they could be made to serve the empire.'. And that's exactly the problem, he never does that as we got under his skin at the time now. As a result this situation had now resulted in his self destruction and he became a hardass now."

"But I reached my limit by the time Senichi came into it and Sam and Teal'C both knew what I was feeling now as we were at my apartment talking this over. And she said never mind about sticking around I needed a true break in this, if the next mission resulted in trouble or worse, a murder. She said to just never mind dealing with the red tape, just cut and run, I already changed the locks on my apartment and she had the only key."

"So she pretended that she didn't know I changed the locks and the boxes in my office were for show. Everything they and Hammond did was stage acting as we tested him in whether or not he'd leave me alone and Frasier with him now." he said and Bowdern nodded. "Little test of mind games and when they flunked it the rest the NID broke a direct order and violated a treaty agreement." Sam said and they nodded to her softly.

"Well here's a question, why attack exactly, because to any foreign country leader an attack on their grounds is a act of war right now. And to any other military force that is trying to protect civilians, if they're checking out a dig. To them, an attack by another country's military on their dig sites is enough to cause an international incident?" Raynor said and the duo paled at that and Jumper nodded as he got it as Ford said it for him.


	57. There, But For The Grace Of God I

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But this chapter and the next are the last for SG-1, before it returns to the future, as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged. And leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now. As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.**

 **Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 57: Episode Alterations Part I: Alternate Reality Part II**

"General, Mr. President did you say the same thing, when I forwarded that letter to you?" Daniel asked and he nodded. "Yes we did, and with the fact we made it clear, he tries it, they try it, and they're getting court martialed for it. You been put through too much, because of this, if you need a break, you get that break. And with the added warning Eleazer sent us, I said just leave you alone." Jumper said to him and he nodded to him.

"Well it's clear to me he's turned into the NID, thinking he can do whatever he wants and not get court martialed for it, and her with him. Because if it takes death that's my only escape from these idiots now, because there's no way in hell. That I'm helping them, I want freedom from them for once right now. Even when I try to hide among my fellow scientists, archeologists, they still won't leave me alone, but to answer you Steve."

"Yeah we know that, but this idiot didn't and he doesn't care he broke a direct warning I gave him. Ambassador Charlotti forwarded his warning through me, to the U.S. military forces now, after I said I resigned from the program. Saying if they tried to invade to bring me back, the truce was over and enough to cause an international incident." Daniel said and the nine nodded slowly as 'John' paled at the remark as Daniel nodded.

"You thought he was kidding when you tried to bring me back, didn't you?" Daniel said as Sam, Raynor, Anna and Bishop nodded in disgust at that. "You disregarded a direct order we gave to leave him alone and nearly cause an international incident?" Jumper said sharply and he swallowed hard at the tone and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and these idiots are looking at things in the way Liotta did on that movie." he said and Jacob nodded firmly.

"I take it you never took that into account you two, that by sending your friends to bring him back. You just caused an international incident between our country and Saudia Arabia." he said and 'John' swallowed hard then. "Wrong Jerusalem, the mailing address was in Jerusalem at the time, for the excavation site. When needing supplies for food, medical supplies and Mac sent a check of $20,000 back to me so he could keep this up."

"He didn't know where Daniel was hiding, because he never wrote down where the site was to protect them. And he told me this over the phone too, but that O'neill never bothered to search up on local dig sites here either. So he thought it was Saudia Arabia, when he was really in my country Gerry, Jacob, he contacted me for permission. To come out and I gave the go ahead, so long as we didn't have any of your soldiers too."

"By that I mean guys like O'neill or even his friends in the intelligence department, as I had several members of the military out there as well. Just to protect our group of archeologists and Daniel agreed to the request as he said he resigned from the program. And from the civil service department as he joined the dig up in Ein Geidi, north shore. Closest to the Red Sea and Dead Sea, but as he said we don't have problems with digs."

"They decided to stay up in the reserve which was an oasis and nature reserve we had there, but obviously these fools didn't get the memo. That when he said no soldiers, and I was very clear here, if any of your men crossed the line and came into our country. And the truce was off and obviously these two fools in the room and their counterparts. They can't back off no matter how much he wants to separate from them and live his old life."

"As the shoot out landed one of my men in E.R. and one of yours needed to have to be taken to the ICU, before Daniel beat the crap out of the third. And after he nearly killed a kid no older then your young quartet here." Charlotti said and they nodded as the duo paled as they nodded to that response. "The officer that got shot was the look alike to the one that said we organized a counter defensive with their country in the movie."

"With us it was Neumann's younger brother and the third I beat the crap out of that nearly killed Tobias, Toby, it was our Hancock's younger brother as well." Daniel told them and Adam Hancock slammed his hand on the table. "They barely missed killing my baby brother in the shootout?!" Hancock snapped and he nodded to him then. "Yeah but I knocked the bastard unconscious, though I hit my head against the wall there."

"But I dislocated my shoulder in the process that night, but having to show another case. And of cold blooded cruelty, I lost control of my stomach, I killed one man to save them and now this." he said and Hancock nodded to him as he squeezed his shoulder in thanks and he nodded to him As he went further. "I'm sick of this, and talking and opening up to Mac, he's destroying me right now dad." he said and Mel nodded sternly to the news.

"I've had it, how much of this can you take, before you're ready to quit, I'm mean seriously now. What do I have to do, to be free of these bastards, I'm mean honestly here, I'm a scientist, not a soldier, I don't want to have to keep this up anymore." he said to them as the chair jumped off the floor. "Daniel said that he said no soldiers, this is on scientific back grounds and it's no soldiers like you, young man, oh nice work you idiots."

"Damn it colonel where the hell is your common sense right now, it's on diplomatic grounds, of trust. And we got enough problems to worry about without you causing an international incident with another country. Are you trying to start a damn war between us and the Middle East countries right now, Colonel, Doctor." Matheson snapped at them as Hammond finished that reprimand with a stern look on his face at 'John' then.

"And because you're not willing to just let him leave and live his life separated from you two?" Hammond said sharply and they both swallowed hard at that. "I mean what if the entire military of Isreal was actually there at the dig site when they attacked. You ever consider that we had children there, that we had a ground of military forces there. And one shootout causes the country leader to declare war on the U.S. for attacking them."

"Did you ever think about that, no and why exactly, it's because you're determined to keep me under lock and key. And if they killed a soldier, it's grounds for them to declare war on us. But you didn't think about that did you, and why, well it's because guys like you, don't think things through." Daniel said sharply as 'John' got ready to answer him. "Don't say it young man, he's absolutely right." Bowdern snapped at him sternly at that.

"Now you really do sound like Danny Glover when he said that to Ray Liotta on Operation Dumbo drop. O'neill's Liotta, and you're Glover, and you're trying to consider all the problems this could lead and this idiot. He's not thinking ahead to the fact that it wouldn't be the Viet Cong crossing that bridge. But a bunch of civilians or a school bus loaded with children." Thomas said and Daniel nodded to him as Sam crossed her arms.

"Yeah and before my double nearly gets knocked off the bridge in the middle of the fight and Kev's double is beyond annoyed at this himself as a result." Jonas said and they nodded. "Whoa, so Bishop's double was Doug E. Doug and yours was Corin Nemec?" Warren repeated and he nodded. "Yeah and that was my cousin that was in the war in Vietnam when Glover went to get the elephant." Bishop said and he nodded to him.

"Maternal or paternal?" Hammond asked and he sighed. "It was my mother's side, and he was 27 in that mission, before the war ended. But the remark he made after she got seasick, I did ask him that question." he said and Daniel lowered his head as he tried to keep from laughing. "I think we ended up with some interesting circumstances, but that's going a little too far in this case." Sam said as she started laughing at that.

"To repeat that remark, one of these days my kids are going to ask me what's the worst thing I've ever seen in this war. After I've seen regarding the war with the renegades, after seeing Alabren turning into that, there's no contest." Jonas said in answer to that bemused. "Yeah and I'm pulling you in at the earliest convenience right now, and you're joining my department, I could use you Jonas." Daniel said and he nodded to him.

"Nice, well to repeat his remark, after what I seen so far, that's no contest right now." he said and Bishop nodded as he rested his hand on his back. "Yeah well if the boneheads would just think with their mental muscles instead of their real ones. We wouldn't be stuck in the one step forward/two steps back problem we have at the moment. And secondly, it's we don't need military hardware from our allies, we do need them."

"Well this is the letter I wrote to them at the time, making it clear to the NID that I reached my limit here, they wanted me gone, and they got their wish. But this was directed at John specifically, so why don't you do the honors, brother." Daniel said and Jack nodded and read out the letter for a second time as the duo paled at this. Knowing they were screwed then at the fact they been found out then as he did it.

 ** _"To any and all that this maybe concerned, this is my letter of resignation from the ranks of the SGC, as of this moment. I'm no longer part of the base program, and I am working for SGA now effectively immediately. So all in the NID, or who are connected to you, I'm just saying this now. If you want me gone, then you got your wish, I'm no longer a member of the SGC."_**

 ** _"And of the baseline program as of today, I wish to be left in peace as of this moment, but I'm not doing any more translations. For you as a member of the SGC, I am employed by the IOA and the SGA, so as you know. IOA over sees SGA and therefore I am a member of the federation, the U.N. As such, the rules are different when employed by the government then working in the military."_**

 ** _"Invasion by military forces in other countries is enough to cause an international incident now if you invade to kidnap a person. So you can have them continue in translations gentlemen, so with that. My warning is this, I am no longer working under your jurisdiction, I've been handpicked. And by the IOA so they have me running translations and covert missions, if you ask, no."_**

 ** _"I am not working for you as your personal translator, I have had it with your ways and you think they will not grant me diplomatic immunity. You better think again, but if you invade to bring me back you are risking an international incident. So get that through your heads gentlemen, I am not under your control, I will no longer help you, no more translations, no more missions."_**

 ** _"Or anything else for you guys, and as for you, if you're also reading this, don't bother coming to bring me back, Colonel. I may have said I was in Saudia Arabia, but to them scholars are not a threat, but the true threat. To them is military forces, like you of another country, think about that. Just after you crossed into Iraq illegally, so try and send your friends to come looking for me."_**

 ** _"And you're risking an international incident right now at the moment, I want to be left in peace as of this moment, so if that's too hard for you. Then grow up Colonel O'neill, because there's more to the job then atletics and violence. Colonel I am on vacation with your brother, Sam Carter and Dr. Frasier, we been run ragged and we all need a break, physically and emotionally so with that."_**

 ** _"As you saw the episode focused on the Harcesis, well this time I mean it now, but right now. It's been 10 months since the added back to back missions and my friends and I, your brother and Dr. Frasier, we all need a break. I've got a link on a satillite phone, so expect me to call you, but the phone. That phone is a cloned cell phone, untraceable so it's going to be next to impossible to find us."_**

 ** _"But the ambassador made it clear even attempt to come looking for me and the truce with them is off. And he's saying it for every country in the middle eastern countries too, try to invade their countries to come get me. And you're going to destroy a fragile bond of trust so for once, just use your common sense, Colonel."_** he read out and they nodded as Clinton crossed his arms at that remark.

 _ **"And this is not like Osiris this time, I'm not contacting any of my former associates, I'm not under your jurisdiction, so just leave me in peace now. I'm working for a civilian ran instituion, one that prohibits any violence in invasions into their countries gentlemen. So if you can't accept I wish to be free of you right now, then it's going to result in an international incident, John, Mckenzie."**_

 _ **"Get the memo, tell your beloved friends in the NID, and stay the hell out of Ein Geidi and the Middle East, I'm serious. I'm not one of you anymore and I'm making it clear right now, I've had it with you guys, so just back the hell off. And get the hell out of my life right now, I'm on the other side of the planet. But you'll never find me and try to and it's getting all of you court martialed here."**_

 ** _"So if this is about Senichi, and to you, you're still worried about Hathor and the sarcophagus then take that up with them. Because Matheson and Jumper are making it clear, try it and you're both going to Leavenworth. So again, leave me in peace and back off right now, you two."_** he finished then and the ten and Clinton crossed their arms as he turned to 'John' with a stern look on his face then.

As he said his feelings to Bowdern then, feeling the real anger and pain, at the memories as he admitted it to him softly. "The memories of your faces and our bonds that faded after my 15th birthday came back completely after I saw a repeat of the accident. But your face was so clear it's like I was hearing you saying what you did to the demon. The one that possessed Rob, directly to the sicko that hijacked me at the time."

"Every word you said to it, every batch of companionship, I missed not having you at my side teaching me a few things like you used to when we were still together. Not having Father Halloran there, Father McBride, even the archbishop." he said as he tried to hold it in as he looked into his eyes. "I never got the chance to say it, just to get it out of me finally that I blamed them for not moving out from it sooner that day, in fact right now."

"I was alone and I was furious at them both, I hated the excavator that never had more then one chain on it, and it was ten days later. That I just barely trashed my bedroom, everything the new leader in the show said to her sister. I've been feeling that for weeks, that the one I blamed was the excavator, I never had any chance to say it. Because Nick dumped me in some foster home, if I just stayed with you guys at the time."

"I could have just said it and been able to move on finally, I never would have caught it again, I never would have been stuck out there, I could just move forward. If he just given me the chance now, I know you spent years looking for me. But I knew if I tried to run away, someone would file a missing person's report, and I'd be found. And long before I made the trek to Missouri to get to you at the time there, all I wanted."

"All I wanted was to be back together with you four, or the duo, that's what hurts so much right now. First them and then I lose you next now, before Hume passed next, in 25 years I lose all four of you. But every time I tried to get a second chance to come see the duo, something keeps interrupting it, and I'm scared out of my mind. And that by the time I do either Walter or Ray are next right now, all I want, I need is to see them."

"I meant it when I said you were like my grandfather, and with that, if they just committed him and be done with it. That would be it, but you consider what things would have been like had I had the chance to unload it 29 years ago. I was furious at them for leaving me, that he took my chance at saying this year's ago now. But the anger and grief I felt, it was channeled into the final attempt they took to get me off the base."

"It wasn't that I just barely shot him, it's 25 years of holding in that anger and grief, that I was alone, because I didn't remember where to find the others. Though I had Uncle Darrel, I knew you were gone, and they were gone, and when I asked where Hume was. That information stabbed me in the heart, as one by one, I lost the people, before I ever met everyone here, or Father Thomas, and the trio, they were being taken from me."

"But you were more my grandfather and adopted uncles than Nick was, I'm an only child, and to two people that were only child themselves. I had no other family, you 6 were that other family, my legal guardians, had it not been for Nick. I'd have had a chance to recover months sooner then necessary, and the effects of the possession. It wouldn't have hit me this hard, because I'd been raised by you 6 as you helped me to heal now."

"You all knew me better then anyone ever could and one by one, you're being removed from my life, either out of tragedy, or by natural causes. But 25 years holding it in, as I nearly lose it and deck the keeper, as he's the one provoking me into taking it out on someone. But the accident, it happened too fast for me even to head it off, but one second I have all of you, and then next, I'm thrust into a world I don't even get now."

"Because I was raised in a life where tv, sports and video games didn't exist, favorite pass times were encouraged by you guys growing up. But, I know you, would you have quit and done what I asked to break the connection between me. And the person that I wanted to be free when I had only days left?" he asked and the older man nodded. "I'd never give you up, and I wouldn't stop till I was sure you were safe in all three ways."

"But Walter is right, on every count, during Robbie's situation, I knew that everything reverse of complete and total evil was like acid to a demon. But love, friendship and trust, family why well it's because they don't understand a thing about it. You remember my last words and what I said to you, if something like this ever happened. I'd never leave you, I'll always be with you." he said to him softly as he looked into his eyes.

As the tears started running down his face, Daniel nodded as he went further. "Having the memory brought back it brought back your faces as well. But your face when you were in your 70's, the anger and resentment was building every day. Because I just needed a few weeks to a few months off and instead of letting me take it. I get sent back out, but it gets channeled into the technology and it starts feeding off my soul."

"In the way a true demon would and it, or him, my version of Terminus gets stronger, I get weaker, I'm dying of blood loss. And what I wanted, what I needed, was you sitting there next to me, giving me the strength to fight back. Like you did when I was 3 years old, you three all the did the same thing and at one point the baptism. It had all three of you surrounding me, but it was close when I was 3 years old, and I needed you again."

"To pull me away from the ledge, but I gave in now and I'm eternally damned, I needed you to give me the strength to fight back. I missed you so much that not having you there when it counts, I'd have quit from the program then and come home. You know what the piece was that would have done it, return to Saint Louis and head for the areas. That had a connection to you and my life, even the the lake as I remembered this."

"But no, they: him, her, don't let me take a few months break, when I needed a medical sabbatical, they didn't save my soul, my life, I had to it myself. And they have the audacity of treating me like this when you'd have done what I asked. And in the same way Bra'tac would for Teal'C, but the voice, the voices I wanted to hear from. More then anything, are yours, the love and encouragement as you gave me the strength to fight.

"Like you did when I was four that's what I needed now, you three swapping turns and listening to your voices as you gave me the strength to pull away from that abyss. After his soul crushing remark, I buried myself in those memories. As I listen to your voices mentally, and hearing the love and paternal tones in your voices. Well that was it, that did it as I came out of the coma I went into." he said and the man nodded to him.

As he stroked the hair at the back of his head as he answered him. "In Robbie's case I just met him two weeks prior to exorcisms starting, you. You were my entire life as you grew up, so our bonds they were the key now. All these things, was anathema to these parasites because they fed on the negative emotions. So when they fed off the victims soul and it's channeling as much of the first two into my tone as possible, when I did it."

"But it was working now, before his mother's nerves snapped and I prevented her from coming into the room now." he said and Daniel said it at that. "That's the worst part to this right now father, but you I know would have done what I asked now. Just to free me from this, but when I realized what it was now that, the strength of what true bonds of friendship were really to this guy, but watch this." he said to him gently at that remark.

"This is what happened after I realized that when watching the movie, I realized that your bond was enough to have the demon in pain. But the symbol of our order and with the amount of care and love in the way this was done was the key. As whether or not this guy knew I was now like Harry in the books, same charm." he said and Bowdern nodded as they watched 'John' force the quartet upstairs then as he sighed.

 ** _"Daniel you alright?"_** The nurse asked as he shook his head then as he started to answer her. "Not in this case, he interrupted the most important part of the information I had to get to Hammond right now. But now the ending results just revealed something to me as my training in theology just took total control here. But every movie I've seen based on the paranormal, and several on demonology, it just became clear here."

"And with the fact that I'm more like Harry then I realized as I grew up alone after I lost you guys, I was now selfless to a fault here. And as a result the fact I now had friends like this was enough to make it clear, in the same way. As when Harry realized that whatever charm his mother put on him was the exact key now." he said and Bowdern nodded as they watched him answer her question then with a sigh as he said it.

 ** _"No, and it's clear she's never going to do that surgery now, so if she's going to refuse to listen, and do what I ask. Then we have to take a more direct approach as we pull another sting operation. You find any blood on the sheets after the last attack, when I said don't sedate me. And because she could have killed everyone on the base?"_** he asked and they nodded as Perry answered him.

 ** _"Yeah I did, but two men knocked unconscious, she's got a bruised, near dislocated shoulder and our demon nearly put a bullet in O'neill. And with that so who's next exactly, if we don't do this now as we have to break the link. And I see what you meant, but we waited the 12 hours that's the last dose right now, so what now?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed then as he said it to them gently.

 ** _"What now is that it just hit stage three, you're looking at the metaphor in Teal'C's case now in his remark on Charlie, a fight for the host body. So it's either I head for Saint Louis, or I do the exorcism ritual myself. Because dad was also a Jesuit I found this in his effects, it's a family heirloom."_** he said as he opened up a box and gave it to them, just as he touched it, steam appeared on his hand.

"That's when it hit me, the fact he was into the occult and with it now is the fact that whatever curse he put on me was influenced by the acts of demonology. But the alter ego, in demonology was Christianity and as a result here at the time. I had my father's cross and just one touch was enough to make it clear now that touching something. Something that was controlled by the devil's mortal enemy was enough to help now."

"As any religious artifact that touches anything that is soaked in pure evil, and it's like the garlic effect on vampires, like on that movie." Daniel said and they nodded. "And I think he's the said demon, like in these movies focused on pure evil if that happened. And the struggles between good and evil, including monster movies, like the rosary that was around Harker's neck was enough to repel Dracula and his brides at the time."

"And it's the same for demons as well now, but the reaction Robbie gave was he had his head turned away from the cross. And when we hit the final point of it, in this guys case, it's like dunking his hand in sulphuric acid. Because to him, the fact you're holding something so pure and in your hands it's too much for the curse to hold up against. And it's like acid to this guy that was playing Terminus at the moment and with that."

"But it didn't matter, you're a good man to the core and he's not destroying you, you were being who you were born to be and finishing it. Though this would have worked better if Ray, Walter and I were here to do the exorcism now." Bowdern said as he watched his hand turn red and he nodded. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Warner said in shock and Daniel nodded as he gripped the handle and the jolt caused smoke to start appearing.

As he pressed it to his chest over the carved inverted pentagram. _**"The forces of hell see someone like me as a total enemy and start trying to destroy me from the inside out. And by possessing someone screwing around with black magic and the occult. Which is what our witch doctor did with me, well time for a little test if we're seeing that right now."**_ He said and gripped it with both hands then firmly.

As they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"That's it the forces of evil, I'm holding a symbol of God, that's antithesis to this version of the pentagram. Demonology, and Christianity, yes that's my chance now."_** Daniel snapped as he got it. _**"Both of you get back, now."**_ he said and thinking fast he grabbed the handle of it and they heard a ghostly scream of pain in response as he said it through clenched teeth.

 ** _"Ah, ahh God,"_** He snapped as he fell to the floor and they grabbed him. **_"Maggie, don't get back."_ **he snapped as another jolt shot through him. ** _"No, no, we got to either do that surgery now, or..., check my arms. God stage three just started, if he's trying to push his way into me, it's not happening."_** he said to them as Warner shoved his shirt back and they saw the scrapes and cuts all bleeding.

 ** _"Either way damn it, I'm not losing you now, Danny, they want a fight over you and they're going to get one."_** Warner snapped with a growl as he touched his back and they heard a scream of pain at that. ** _"What the hell?!"_** Perry said in shock to that response. **" _Love, friendship and family is like the last key in the movie demon knight Jason, you guys are the ones I trust, if I was anyone, I'm Harry."_**

 ** _"The amount of love his mother put into charm she put on him was like acid to Riddle, the strength of our bonds is the key to this right now. Remember once the key bearer filled it with the blood of the last person. Then it acts like acid to demons, it's having the exact same effect of the human version of the demon that possessed Mannaheim."_ **Daniel explained and they nodded as they both did it.

As they heard a secondary scream of pain then as Maggie pressed her forehead to his and they heard a third scream at that. "Yeah that's what I'd consider this as you're just like Harry and to the point that our demonstration of our bonds. It's having the same effect on this guy that possessd you, in the way that Riddle couldn't touch Harry right now either." Thomas said and Sam nodded as she answered him at the remark.

" If I was in there and realized this it meant that I was the key to freeing him now, his love for me kept him going during the final stages now. As Teal'C, Lou and I were the ones that were like the the rest of his quartet now at the time here. But this is enough to clue us in on that fact now and once we realized this, Jack was screwed now." Sam as she gripped his hand then in response as they watched him gripped the cross firmly.

As he gripped the cross with both hands then, they saw the symbol changing back and forth from red to blue. "Red is hell, blue is heaven and the fact you guys just proved what I mean to you, this was like acid to the human version of Terminus right now. It's giving me the added strength to fight right now, Bill." he said and Warner nodded. "Yeah and I'm not losing you right now either." he said as the effects were slowly escalating.

 ** _"I was right, it's stage three, that wasn't me that gave that scream, it's him, that cross is a symbol of God, these guys are into the occult and demonology. No don't take it out of my hand, it's like garlic effect on vampires in the movie legends. All creatures of Darkness despise anything religious, that cross is a symbol of family, and love, it's like sulphuric acid to him, as for the cuts."_**

 ** _"I just weakened him enough to fight for my body, but to finish it's by surgery now, we had to do this. But it's by everything I ever learned in this, first the surgery and then the ritual of an exorcism. As I start showing all the memories of everything that is the complete opposite of the seven deadly sins. And into my memories, but I'm not putting that down till it's done now right now."_**

 ** _"These injuries are cursed to keep bleeding until the blood loss kills me or I return to the planet, but I do that and I'm stuck there. I'm never going back, ever, if I had the chance to get the duo here they could handle this, but I'm running out of time. So screw her thoughts, she's never going to do the surgery, you have to do it, Bill, to break the pact, it's enough to cause, in your eyes."_**

 ** _"Anemic shock, the injuries, internal injuries, I took damage to my spleen and my liver in the cave in. But she just nearly killed four people by sedating me, no sedatives, we have to break the pact. But it's either you get me to Saint Louis, get them here, or do it yourself I don't care which, we have to break it, now."_** Daniel said through clenched teeth to Warner and the trio then and they nodded.

And he nodded as his present self answered that with a low growl. "Yeah and without interference, if she tries to stop me, I'm having her arrested. But last time it was surgery to remove a symbiote, and this time I'm bleeding a patient down now. And until the pact, curse or whatever snaps right now, and you nearly kill him yourselves you fools. But right now it's do absolutely nothing, you haven't had my experience, captain."

"So this is my decision and he's my patient, so stay the hell out of this right now." he said sternly and Hammond nodded. "Indeed, if she even bothered to tell me what you said son, I'd say do it and screw a normal doctor's opinions. And this is a matter of life and death, so I'm not losing who is, in my eyes, my son, so go ahead and do it, Colonel." he said and Mckenzie swallowed hard at the remark and 'John' paled at the news then.

 ** _"Oh my god, alright we're in all this together, what's the limit to be lost to break this and you're free of this bastard."_** Jefferson said and he quickly said it to him. ** _"Enough to put me into anemic shock, it was activated by saliva, deactivated by blood, I have to lose enough to put me in ICU."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Do it, I'm not losing you."_** she said to him quickly and grabbed the scalpel.

As they helped get him into the bathroom as he undid his wrist cuffs on both arms and then removed his sweater then. **_"This is for them, I'm not being taken away from my wife or friends. You're never taking me alive you sick bastard, it's over."_** he snapped as he cut his wrist then and then did the other arm. As he then pulled out the cross as he said it as Halloran heard the tone change at that as he injected a new tone.

"Better get ready for this, but he sounded like you did during our situation with Robbie, Bill, but even without you hear to deal with this. And even though he didn't have any holy water and we weren't' here to finish this. He knew the exact words to say to get him out of his body right now, but his training in this. It just saved his life, even though he was a novice priest, he knew what to do." Halloran said and Bowdern nodded to him gently.

"This should be interesting right now, because he just took on the edge his grandfather would have at the time now in this. But what tone you used for this is enough you turned into your inner priest without even needing to think twice about it right now. But I think you channeled me without realizing it, if you knew the exact words to say Danny." he said and Daniel nodded as they watched him as he did it as he injected a new tone.

As his voice changed then as he said it to that. ** _"Hail Mary mother of grace, the lord is with thee, blessed is the heart of women and the fruit of thy womb of Jesus."_** he said as he finished as he took the cross and hold it up as he finished the exorcism ritual as he finished it then firmly. **_"Evil comes amongst us to test the strength and courage of the victim and test the strength and courage of the rest of us."_**

 ** _"And only by the love and strength of our loved ones can the good in our hearts prevail._** ** _Evil tempts us in ways we can't imagine and we mustn't let that lead us astray for if we do and we will be lost. But only with the strength and love of our loved ones can we prevail, and in the eyes of overwhelming strife and temptation."_ **he said and finished as he injected a firm tone into his voice as he said it.

 ** _"Cast them, and in the name of the father, in the name of the son, in the name of the Holy Ghost, I cast thee out."_** he said as he pressed the cross to his chest before they heard a scream. ** _"Noooo!"_** they heard as they heard a ghostly scream of pain at that as they saw a blast shoot out of him as he slumped into wall then. " ** _Not done yet, but I did it, I did it, I'm never going back, Sam is who I love."_**

 ** _"I did it, it worked, alright guys, for you now, you're my one chance, I love you mom, dad, Father, I'm free now, and now to make sure of that. And you, you're the weak one now, and you'll never know love, or friendship, and I feel sorry for you. You've never really known what love really is have you, well let me show you."_** he said weakly to that he turned up the heat in the shower and waited then.

Before he collapsed on the floor, as they heard a second scream of pain, as they saw him staring at his reflection with his parents then as the facade snapped. As several flashes of memory came through before it started speeding up and landed on 8 people when he was a child as Bowdern's eyes narrowed at the image. Before they heard a final scream of pain as the scars on his chest glowed red and a blast broke out of them then.

As the scars started healing then as the cuts on his arms and legs started healing and they nodded as the priest gave a firm nod to that as he lifted his head weakly. ** _"Love you mom, dad, father, I'm never turning on my morals, I swear it. Father, stay with me, give me the strength to make it through these next 48 hours."_** he said as the cross fell out of his hand and his head hit the floor then and Bowdern nodded.

"Nicely done, I'm proud of you, you did well in this." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yes, but if I had you guys around for this and like you did when I was little. You doing this then the impact would be greater now at the time here, but that's the point. The love trust and friendship, of family and friends was like acid to this guy. You're the one I needed most, and I meant you in that remark." he said and Bowdern nodded to him.

"Yeah alright just get Makepeace back in here tomorrow and these three are sticking around for this tomorrow, because I've seen enough. I don't have to hear the words here, but he used my conversation with Jason, before he sedated you." Jack said with a furious look on his face and they looked at Mckenzie with disgusted and furious looks. On their faces, as Daniel sighed as he looked at Jack and he rested his hand on his arm.

"Well it's 8 months until Maybourne comes into the picture after Kennedy gets his wishes flushed down the drain. But in order of our mission dating it was the pilot, Charlie getting infected with an infant goa'uld, Artemis, your fighting for women's rights. The caveman plague, Jonas, M'kwethet and Saqquara, Jack's getting blasted by the crystal entity. And Sarah coming back into his life, us meeting Lya and her family and from there."

"Your getting infected with the nanites, Jack, Us dealing with the Unas in Thor's Hammer, the maze, rescuing Ernest and gathering valuable intel. Ry'ac and us blowing up the temple case tank loaded with Larva, you guys getting hijacked into thinking I was killed. Hathor, Cassie and finally his cor'ai." Daniel said and they nodded in agreement as Jack went over that firmly as the trio exchanged looks then as they went over this.

"What alterations do you think we need at the moment here?" Jack asked and he explained that. "We ended up in two cases of tribute and to us, it's use of our survival training until we ended it. But 1) during Artemis, we bring a lot of sedatives, and be ready in case one of us loses it, but I think that the scientists were getting targeted. As I said now, the transmission is going to certain people, the ones who get it now."

"They become the hunters, and everyone else is the prey now and had their caveman edge dragged out, while the soldiers get turned into prey now. So learning that information and knowing and remember this, sedate us us, to prevent us escaping. And from us running out the front door we can sleep off the side effects for the night. The inner wolf, hunter is corraled, but the followed night when meeting the company."

"Let us be with our grouping until we break her control on us, but 1) if it becomes close, prevent us from killing anyone, and 2) watch your back. We're not being held responsible for the fact we got compromised into killing someone against our wills." Daniel said and Sam finished that. "Her powers as a charmer are the reason we had so many problems, to break her spell we have to risk commiting suicide." she said and Daniel nodded to her.

"We never had to wash away the blood of innocent humans or Jaffa, but that doesn't stop the guilt we would have, had you guys not stopped us. As such right now, night three is the one where all bets are off and you as the prey have to be on the alert this time. So watch your backs when you come looking for us, Eiesos's company now. They've been exposed longer, their wolves, and as a result, once the wolf gets a scent of prey."

"They go hunting and are ready to tear a limb off or worse, but dark company is code for wolf pack here, I'm among friends. And my wolf realized they, like Sam and the duo are my pack, so to him, anyone not dressed in black is open season. And until you get through to him right now, as you expose your sweaters showing you. Just like the others are all dressed in black, black means pack to him." he said and Charlie covered his eyes.

"Meaning once Eiesos's separates us, then we got to switch uniform colors, and we're all dressed in black as we go looking for you four at the moment. So a spare uniform or two should help now on thus planet, but we are just like the dark company. So we just got to wear their color on us as well, to prove we are part of their pack now." Jack said and he nodded as he the quintet exchanged worried looks at the remark then.

"And what happens if you decide to turn into a real wolf, you got 24 pairs of chomosomes now. How are we going to handle your wolf side causing you to turn into a real wolf as you go hunting?" John asked and they sighed. "Get me to refocus, my wolf went berserk, as the sun comes up, my human mind takes back control now. But this isn't turning into An American werewolf in London, you can get through to me, just push hard."

"And I curl up until the full moon wanes again and until morning here." he said as he shapeshifted a second time and back into the wall and Jack moved closer. As he reached out and ran a hand through his head fur as they watched his eyes clear. And he pushed his head into his chest with a scared whine and he petted him until he calmed down. "If that doesn't say scared wolf, nothing ever does." Bert said sighing and he nodded to him.

"She causes him to shapeshift, I'm not shooting my younger brother just to stop him here, but once we get him to focus and snap out of it. Well then Eiesos is going to get a shock that the 'wolves among the sheep' remark is not metaphor. They just grabbed a real wolf who was ready to hunt down our goa'uld, but got separated from the pack." he said and Daniel changed back as a collar appeared on the table and his eyes narrowed.

"They didn't have the power to shapeshift, but by then, I'm just a skilled scientist/soldier and my wolf was ready to hunt down the enemies of my alpha." he said and Cronus nodded as he read it out. ** _"And said alpha is me as the god you swore fealty to, now that Ra is gone, to your wolf, she is trying to steal your loyalty me. And he is hunting her down and destroying her."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him then.

"We've been serving the 5 of you and were friends with you, Olokun, Kali and Bastet for years, to us you're the good ones. The ones we could trust, every other system lord was open season and when they kidnap our own people. So once turned into a hunter, better stand back as Artemis is goddess of the hunt and moon. To us who wear the collars that sport black moons, it's hunting season." Daniel said and they nodded to him gently.

"Then said hunter better watch out, you're not going to be easy to find, but preventing your wolf from going hunting and killing a person is going to be difficult. And especially when we got three other hunters running loose out there dressed in the black t-shirts. And of our department, and you just shredded said t-shirt as your wolf exploded. As he prepared to go hunting after our game." Jack said sternly and Daniel nodded to him.

"Either way, you watch us: me, Sam, Rodney and Beth." he said and Jack nodded as he went on. "Starting back at the beginning, just after the surgery and we leave on our mission for Chalcis, it's you, me, Sam, Steven and Rak'nor on this one. I'm taking Charlie's place on the team, Jack, but three times as many supplies. And we need a lot of sedatives, so tranqilizer guns until the situation ends." he said and Jack nodded to him.

"Or we add Bill to the team and have your's with us and we got plenty of people in case you guys have a repeat for a second time. The first two nights and we get Iph and her brother as we bring them back through now and start our mission." he said and they nodded. "Eiesos said that Artemis will use the alpha male syndrome against us in attempting to turn us, the ones with the black stones, against each other."

"So that entire night, when we are dealing with the side effects, the first two nights, just put us under and until we find Eiesos. Afterwards, whatever you do don't run, or that could get you killed by having the others hunt you down. Added side effects is that the rays of the moon, to us, are like acid, because we're trying to fight it." Sam told him and he nodded in understand as he rested his hand on their shoulders gently.

Pulling them into a hug they went into a three way hug then and she sighed. "Like my own big brother, since we met, you got overly protective of us. To you this was too much at the fact you never wanted to lose us by that situation and this is beyond traumatizing. We got one chance to get it right, just put us under for two nights, and then night three, prevent us from killing whoever got targeted, Laonides gave us a way to be free."

"We use it, before the effects take total hold now, but we're wolves, he's my imprint, so expect us to be like that again." she said and he nodded. "Imprint, though he is married to Sarah you had the whole thing now with him at the time. Raised together since childhood to you, your inner wolves got dragged out as you trained him." he said and she nodded as he sighed as he remembered the company leader's wife refusal that day.

"Well it's no wonder Briseis locked the damned door to protect us from the real hunters and to her, but this is our job, what we're paid to do. But we got a better chance at rigging at a kind of..., that crap you both took to end it, that's like a cyanide pill, yeah okay, that's it. Once she thinks you're dead, than the collars come off as a result now, as we get you into the damn thing and then start destroying the device finally here."

"It's just three days, two days as we keep you guys under, and with you, Elizabeth and Rodney. Then once we run into Laonides, all four of you take that plant, we get you into the sarcophagus. And you're back to normal as we then raid the control room that controls the collars. Before we tell their planets that we're under the rule of her grandfather and she's been arrested and being ripped out of her host."

"We barricade ourselves into the room we were living in until we found the company and Laonides, once done we take their pills. And wait until we hit day four, you give Briseis and Eiesos your idea, and we go from there. But we have our memories back and we can fix this, plenty of food, water and a few other things needed. You, once you recover enough, we can round up as much of the artifacts as you and Steven want to."

"While we do a survey of the carnage taken and from there things end, before we drag her sarcophagus back to earth now, she is put to death. And we free Iphigenia when we get Artemis out of her now as we get her back to her brother. We already discussed M'Kwethet, what about Ernest now?" he asked and they sighed, before Daniel smiled. "Rule 1 for a scientist: you don't have a power source, then improvise for it now."

"But we pack the equipment need to power the gate, we bring the jumper, and plenty of food and water. Any scientist would tell you this, but when dealing with the elements get undercover and stay warm now, he said that the room. The one I got the translations from is the safest place, so we bunk there for the night. And then once the worst of the storm dies, we set up the equipment needed to get the gate going."

"But 1) we bring the supplies necessary for this, 2) bring Janet or Jenny with us as they act as a medical technician. 3) bring plenty of food and water with us, medical supplies, 4) as a scientist we need every second. If I found that information before we left, we would have found the weapon necessary when you and Sam crash landed in it." he said and Jack nodded sighing, knowing he jumped too soon in that scenario then.

"That means if I left you to your studies we'd know we already had a treaty with them, but I was afraid the gate would end up at the end of the cliff here." he said and Daniel nodded. "I know, but live and learn is the basic principle here now, aside from that, these jumpers can go under water if it ends up in the ocean now. And 5, go on what you know of conductors, whatever the helmet of the diving suit is and use that now."

"As a way to conduct enough of a charge to open the gate, but remember in science situations we need every minute. For these situations prepare for trouble, and we can do this without screwing this, but we already had a treaty with the system lords. I crack that code and here we stand now, we got the equipment, weapons and everything else." he said and Jack nodded as he thought over everything he heard then finally.

"I think she, Kynthia dumped a version of chloral hydrate into the cake batter, or possibly GHB, if you passed out right after she seduced you, Jack. But starting now, when we meet characters like her, or Laonides, never mind what they give us in food. Just take charge if they save it's just for one person, we code that to, it's been drugged. And dangerous, whatever you do, don't take it." Daniel told him and he nodded to him.

"I'm not, but John is, we're partaking in the same food, but John is always letting his hormones do the talking right now in this, but again. Just how many times do we go to go over this until these idiots realize that knowledge power. But at times absolute power, corrupts absolutely, these guys in NID never studied history or the training strategies of Sun Tzu whatsoever." Jack said and Sam nodded as she answered that remark.

"You missed Daniel and my biggest missions Jack, but frankly after Jolinar is when you better start following our lead now at the time. But frankly from Hadante to now, is when Daniel takes charge and you follow him and me until we get Teal'C back." Sam said and he nodded to the orders. "We better call it for the night right now, it's going on 2230 hours at the moment, Sirs!" Paul Davis called out as he walked in and they nodded.

"Agreed, we end it now and pick it up in the morning for the reverse of 'There, But For The Grace Of God', SGC version as John's double ends up in our reality. And we run him through what they did to Daniel." Jacob said and they nodded as they separated for the night and went to bed then, knowing their changing sequences. When in the story was going to end the day after they finished this situation finally as they had only 2 days left.


	58. There, But For The Grace Of God II

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the story-line, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But Chapters 58 to 75 are focused on SG-1, before the timeline comes to an end, before if switches to 2368. Just after that as the opening chapter is the epilogue to the new recruit in the continuum. And as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged, as the quartet get help from Wesley Robin. And their new team, and leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now.**

 **As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.** **Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the story-line opens with half of it tying up things in the present and the rest of it** **with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the story-line ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes.**

 **As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, as the opening chapter opens up in the old west. And 10 years prior to the season 6 cliffhanger on the Next Generation. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later, with the first changes. In it being not using anything dangerous for the first 45 years leading into WWII in 1939.**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 58: Final Walk In And Preparations**

 **Time-line Countdown 2 Days Left:**

Moving to the briefing room the following morning, the duo were going over this firmly. "I think my one chance after Rak'nor took his place on SG-1 and they turned him. 'John', I mean, into my twin, is that everything that strained our friendship this far. Is taken out of the equation now, but starting with the caveman plague now. He's the one ending up with the scar across the eye, the nanites and everything else, this me now."

"I'm covering this in the areas that actually had me thinking with my mental muscles instead of my real ones as we worked together until the duo were recovered. And enough to return to duty as the team was in one piece as we waited for Teal'C to make contact with us." Jack said and Daniel nodded. "With you hearing everything they did to me, what's your intention, Jack?" he asked and Jack explained with a brotherly look.

"You being able to tell us apart now is the key, I'm letting John being the idiot he is by going through first and getting jumped by the touched. The three of us and Rak'nor are busy waiting for him to get attacked as we all fire off our weapons. At the same time that Makepeace and his team do." he told him and they nodded. "He gets scratched, but you touch the cadaver and then wash your hands and take the Benedryl as a result."

"Nice thinking Jack, you inoculating yourself right then comes in handy here, as that prevents you from having that disease from spreading all over the base. But he brings it back to the base and it starts jumping from soldier to soldier. As he gets jumped by Claire's best friend." Hammond said smiling in anticipation and he nodded. "Yeah as Daniel tells me what this is as we put it to the test and then contact you, it's a disease."

"Based on histamines, so everyone break out the benedryl before you get infected next, Sir, and Janet, Carson, create that drug in surplus to turn it into tranquilizer form here. Truth wise best to learn from your mistakes and we start fixing what went wrong, John is the side of me that was the way I was in this reality, but this me. This me is exercising the scientist part of me that actually understands what Daniel tells us now."

"And putting that in a way we can understand, so this was the key now, General, like explaining this was a disease, and based on recent events. I think it was safe to say that they aren't born primitive, they ended up contracting a very contagious disease. For us, and by mistake, we came into contact with it and brought it back, but going over it. You chose the correct method, level 4." he said and Hammond nodded to him gently.

"Not parasitical virus, but a very contagious one, that is, in our wording, like a level IV bio-lab, so everyone inoculate yourselves and get into the right gear, immediately. And secondly the first person that loses it is getting locked up and sedated. And while the rest of us drug ourselves automatically to keep from getting hit by it too soon." Daniel said and every officer that never got hit all nodded to the orders gently.

"Guys we're not kidding, every member that was not infected with it, I want you to take the benedryl every four hours, before the last dose wears off so you can concentrate." Sam shouted out and every technician and orderly nodded to the orders at that. "And every officer that has memories of this, take it in the second that SG-3 and Colonel O'neill, Jack's twin get back." Teal'C added and they nodded to the orders as the quartet exchanged looks at this memory.

"First this, and then Kynthia and the nanites and then Hathor, if he would think with his mental muscles and not the real ones, every situation we get into can be easily resolved. But I'm letting him make as many mistakes as he wants, I'm acting like you in this situation right now, but at the moment right now, it's a matter going over the first year changes we need to resolve, before we let them have it." Jack said and Daniel nodded as their fathers exchanged looks at that.

"George with him under your command, could you..." Eric asked and Hammond nodded to him. "Yes I got it Eric, and trust me, dealing with the trio is an issue, that I come to expect repeatedly now in this case, but your son is the class clown of the team. That I got to rein in at times, before he gets himself busted for whatever reason." he said and Eric nodded as Sam and Daniel closed their eyes as they tried to hold it in.

"Alright you two pull yourselves together, I know we had the tendency to get ourselves into some strange situations. But this went past that at the moment, but again, it's one thing when doing it once." Jack started to say and Hammond finished that with a bemused smile. "And it's another when you have to relive every scenario that resulted in one injury or another at the moment, Jack and with that, with you starting in 91' now."

"And frankly with my acting like your father for the better part of 8 years, since we recruited you for the program. That actually comes in handy, as you have the bond Danny has with me and we understand each other better then ever. But 'John' he is the one trying to get me to change my thinking strategies here. But, 'best look, before you leap' in these situations." he said and Jack nodded as he went further at that remark.

"The fact that every time something that caused him to lose it even more was involved, say while you. Danny, you, me and your team, Lou, Charlie and the guys are downstairs training. We're helping Jacob dealing with his latest recruits as John is up here with Sam, Janet and the others, and two dozen other things. But all of it started because of Hathor now, as a result now at the moment, the psychosis started with Hathor, so with that."

"At the moment I don't give a damn what they say about this, during the espionage game, or in this case, the DEA. But yes, for me the fact that they did this to you is enough I'm getting to the bottom of it now. Regarding attempted murder of a man, because he resisted Hathor where they didn't or he got more done then they did. Is a psychosis that I'm doing what needs to be done to shut these people down."

"But yes we have laws in this country, but what we don't have is a law for what they did to you. Simply because you're more valuable then they are to the president and joint chiefs, five times in 3 years. Until you decide that screw it, you're not staying here at the base, just like Bond was holding a grudge for what that maniac did to his friends. In his words, I owe it to you finish what you started, regarding these men at the moment."

"You gave or put your life on the line for me more than once and we've been friends for years, to me I owe it to you to finish what you started now." he said and Daniel nodded. "I know Jack, but getting yourself killed won't help me at all, don't let your anger at these guys be the self destruct sequence, just play it smart now." he said and Jack nodded as he gave him a hug and Daniel tightened his arms around him then.

"Four years you were at my back all that time, but truthfully, I owed it to you to end these guys now, starting with Makepeace, 'John' now. He's going to jail for the attempt they tried to pull, regarding the missiles and the symbiote poison. As he's the last of the however many NID rogue agents who had it out for you. While Kinsey is the coup de grace as he's out of the picture now, later this year." Jack told him and he nodded to him.

"After getting you out of Iraq, we've been friends since we were kids, to you the fact that Frank yanked me after I just got out of my last mission. And I know where that argument right now, but the act of being out in that portion of the globe. You realizing who I am to you first it's relief and then anger as you realize what just happened here." he said and Jack nodded with a concerned annoyance as he looked at Cromwell at that.

"Yeah no kidding right now, our parents had been the best friends since we were kids and to me, the fact you just got out advanced training and you came after me is enough. And I can't believe you yanked him into that mission to get me out, Frank. But he's 26 right now, and he still has his innocence, he hasn't had to live the warzones we had. And secondly all he knows is the safety of the program, not the other side of the job."

"And I'm not having him or Sam exposed to Segei whatsoever right now, he's just a kid still." he said and Cromwell ran his hand through his hair. "If this was that portion of the A team, then it's reverse, that Face is pissed Hannibal came after him. And risking the latest new recruit, though said is also in the military as well." Daniel said and Lou nodded as Jack rested his hand on his shoulder at that remark then gently.

"Yes but the reason is all you know is the safety of the other side of the job, you never dealt with the war-zones we in spec ops deal with. And though tried to fight interrogation techniques you can only last so long, before they break you. Though if that's what Pyrus was doing to you and I'm going to kill both him and that pervert. And for even laying a hand on you like that little brother, as such we just got to make it the key point."

"But trapped for three weeks and it takes six months to recover from it, and from the second the team gets back to your return to the planet. But we just have to insure that once you get off the base as we change the time between us returning home. And from this planet to when we go back is we get enough of the antidote. And to keep their control on you from working at all, but again Frank I know you didn't want to lose me."

"Keep our friendship, but exposing him is not the way to do it." Jack told him and Cromwell ran his hand through his hair as he said it to him. "What, you expect me to do leave you out there, once was enough and the fact that you got half is one thing. But Segei caused your anger to get worse by the time we saw each other again. But come on right now we had issues before it's not happening twice right now, as for Baghdad."

"I know, I know, but I wasn't having you stay angry at me for leaving you out there, he volunteered, Jack." he said and Hammond ended the conversation at that. "Alright boys that's enough of that, I get you're worried he's going to get arrested by him as well. But you were about to become one of my men and I was sending one of my officers in after you, Jack." he said and that did it as it ended the debate at that remark gently.

"Look guys we get it that you're worried of some lunatic that could target your younger team mates, but there's no reason to be going big brother or sister. And when they're younger than you, especially when they're scientists." Carson said in answer to that and Jack nodded to that. "Aside from the that fact it's realizing our friendship shifted from friends and right to my being his surrogate big brother." he said and and sighed gently.

"We get enough going on in this job without it putting our younger peers at risk of the military psychopaths we got in the other side of this job. But seriously once is enough for any situation like what we had to put up in the other side of being soldiers in the military. But I understand right now, by the NID setting us up, it destroyed Daniel's innocence, he never, ever took a life till he killed a horus guard." he said and the quintet nodded gently.

 ** _"That is why we are creating phasers out of your guns, so two settings: stun or kill, starting in year one of your eighth decade here on earth. For all of your other officers of your team mate's side of the military. But for the soldiers that are scholars they can go without taking a life while you. Your grouping, can choose between the settings starting from the 2 years prior now in that."_**

 ** _"And to your mission to this European country that resulted in both of you reliving a blown traumatic situation, Colonel."_** Amaterasu said and he nodded to her. "We get that right now, but these characters what more action, more violence, more destruction in the job. To them, the treaty is just a ruse to give you, as the majority, more time to regroup in an attack." he said and Cronus nodded sternly as he said it then.

Though just as he was saying it the gate activated at that gently. "It's in ancient Egyptian, Bastet's calling us!" Raynor called out and he nodded. **_"Doctor, let them through, like us, they're just coming from a meeting with the majority as well."_** Camulus called out and the gate iris opened as the trio walked through and Yu stood up and nodded to Olokun and he nodded as they walked up the briefing room.

 ** _"Matters of debate, regarding the rebel members of the tauri military, they think that we're just biding our time until we can attack, but the eight of us. We are the ones of the majority that are controlling earth. And are on good terms with earthborn tauri."_** Amaterasu said and Bastet nodded to her gently. **_"To them, they think, that just because us three or the others not in the contract with them."_**

 ** _"We will attack you, trying to set up a uprising, the only system lord that had attempted this so far was the serpent. The rest of us agreed that, now, that we will not fight alongside the serpent or any renegade. Knowing we will gain your wrath if we do so, that we have left you alone all that time._** ** _Our word as the majority is proof and promises, the agreement kept, we swear to this."_**

 _ **"Us six with the duo vanquished, we can keep to the agreement and you heard our conversation of this last year, Commander. You know the truth, listening to our conversation, we had no desire to test you, the main base. And wind up in the afterlife ourselves, and nor when we knew you had the technology. That would, to just us shoot us down in three ways."**_ Olokun said to him gently at that.

"Yes my lord, I get that, but these people specialize in chronic paranoia, it's after Senichi that my business here at the SGC is concluded. And I am transferring to the Atlantis expedition team surveillance program after, under orders by the joint chiefs. The poison is a fail-safe now, in case I get arrested by Anubis, Osiris, or even Nirrti. And with it, a dangerous drug that acts the same way for us humans." he said and they nodded to him as they looked at the joint chiefs.

 ** _"Very wise idea Jerome, very wise idea, that prevents him getting taken over by one of Morrigan's new symbiotes during the mission or worse. Anubis is a menace that has to be destroyed, but with the fact you destroyed his latest plans that ends it now. However these people you have told us about, I recommend Colonel O'neill, your version, to be the one to be do so."_** Bastet said gently and they nodded.

"Henry and I are giving you unlimited access for this Colonel O'neill, but for the duration until after Anubis is neutralized. You're working for both the joint chiefs and the IOA, starting the day Hathor arrived on the base and Maybourne comes into the picture." Clinton told Jack and he nodded to the orders. "So my assignment till further notice, until every single agent that had it out for him is neutralized, I'm working as a IOA agent."

"Well considering we all got our memories here that helps nicely, but truthfully now, it's a matter of knowing each area now. But the Enkarans, Euronda, Sarah, the sarcophagus, my undercover mission, the armbands, the za'tarc detector, Senichi, the Linvris. So the first to go is Mckenzie, for his nearly killing you with the over dose of drugs. During the incident with the Linvris now, following that is their attempt to kill you twice."

"After Sha're was killed just to save your life at the time now, next is Makepeace, that one is simple right now as we can arrest him with Neumann's team. Maybourne, that's when we check the damn reason for why the Russian gate won't shut down. Bauer is getting arrested for a severe case of manslaughter and with it breaking the treaty. The trio that attacked you at Ein Geidi are being arrested and shipped back to the states."

"John is getting his first arrest by being subjected to the system lord version of our worst nightmare. Just before he and Maybourne are stuck on the planet they ended up on for a month. And in the end Kinsey is the last to go and that's the end of this season, as in real life Daniel takes the information, alternate reality I do and it's shooting down Anubis." he said and the presidential duo nodded in agreement as Bush answered him.

"Jack, starting the second Maybourne comes into the picture, that's when your mission starts, but when John starts showing signs of instability. You're taking command away from him every time starting from the second he starts acting like he had a section 8. But he's being arrested and sent back to earth until he cools down and you take charge of both teams after that, if Makepeace loses it too." Hammond said and he nodded to him.

"This entire situation ends for me after Senichi at the moment, after that, it's getting called in when you really need me now, but we have to stop these situations that this fool makes worse right now." Daniel said and he nodded to him. "I get it son, really but the areas that we need you are being saved for the time when we need you for real, but as you are the one of the teams under Hank and Jean, you four are working together now."

"At the moment though we tie up your storyline, aside from your ascension and what caused it in the first place, after Narim was supposedly killed and with him is Omac, as they went into hiding at moment, and with it Joe was just barely killed, and we get Martouf taken care of. But like you Sam needs a serious break as well I as I transfer her to you, just before we hit Conrad." he said and Daniel nodded as Landry exchanged looks with Picard then.

"Well all I see is that John is a lieutenant colonel that can't control his temper when he realizes that he lost his mind here. But he makes full bird in 2000 and then one star after Fifth kidnaps Sam and creates her replicator double. But at the moment, while I was a full bird colonel by the time you sent me on the Abydos mission. And John is stuck at lieutenant colonel until year three in the SGC." Jack said and the joint chiefs nodded.

"You may have been a wise guy, but you, like Sam, chose to stay where you are and kept declining to promotion at the moment. Although at this rate it was so you could make sure the team came back in one piece back then. But come on, these situations are like the bond movies that Dalton played in and with it now. It's a matter of tricking the help waiting just outside the door." Jacob told him and he nodded as they exchanged looks.

"Giving a perfect reasoning for this, back in the 80's, if he went rogue and no one knew this truth at the time, is that as president. I would have asked for a temporary transfer from british intelligence to our's at the time from the queen and prime minister now. Granting it, that agencies like DEA and ATF, they didn't know that they are hindering in an undercover operation right now by trying to arrest the said agent now."

"But interfering in an undercover operation is a federal offense punishable by up to five years in prison in our country right now." Bush said in response as he walked into the room and they nodded in agreement to that. "And secondly is the fact that these guys learn this directly after five or six agents get killed. And because of their meddling in state affairs, but by doing what they did, by detaining him, before he escaped."

"Another friend is killed and following that are 4 more agents and a woman is threatened because they jumped him and he missed the shot. But he was right, but that was code for 'I'm working for the CIA, but out.'. But if this was you and I'm the one in the hospital or in this case the infirmary, recovery from another near fatal injury. To you, is you're working for the joint chiefs and the IOA, ergo, you're working as a IOA agent."

"Reading betwen the lines he was that though CIA normally doesn't have jurisiction regarding drugs. But DEA can't do anything, though the FBI and CIA can and when it involves foreign countries, they get a former soldier involved. And he does the undercover work, by confiscating the latest shipment at the moment. But attempted murder of a fellow agent is still grounds enough to get involved in undercover work.

"Do you have a law against what they did to Leiter and for your information, the CIA already contacted me for help here. I've been transferred from my secret service to the CIA for the duration buster, so I suggest you just back off. As for Killifer and the duo, that was self defense as they had a gun on me, so again, just back off. And before someone else gets hurt now on our side of this.'." Daniel read out and Jack nodded firmly to that.

"That's actually what my subtext in that remark meant in the movie at the time, Colonel, looking at this situation, the DEA can't do anything and they're not going to do anything. But the CIA could and with that, as that is like my department, which is the same as the CIA, well this is a job for the intelligence department agents and secondly. My character is also a commander in the British Navy and I was a soldier, before this."

"So as a result this was a job for a soldier now, and Leiter contacted me and with him, the CIA were asking my character to be switching departments. Now that I was on sabbatical for his wedding, but I was already pissed enough. That the man that was supposedly was our friend stabbed us both in the back. And was also an accomplice to my friend's murder." they heard a gentle voice call out in response to his remark.

And they turned to see Timothy Dalton walking in. "I figured, but frankly you're just like us in that area, but when you made that documentary. And on my priest's exorcism of the victim, you got everything correct, you're actually what he looked like at 55." he told him and the man nodded gently. "I was listening to the radio broadcast, but that did it as it explained why you contacted the duo's doubles, they were part of your life."

"And since childhood, let me guess, all you wanted was to be reunited with the trio, but Bowdern was gone and by the time Hume died, you were ready to return to them." he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently "Yeah that's it exactly, the story-line you gave out was actually a true story, but the only one released to the public. My family is actually from Chesterfield, Missouri, and we're catholic, so my one option now."

"It was taking it to what was left of the quintet connected to my parents at the time, but unlocking the primary reason, in why he was that desperate to go through right now. It said that without me their plan goes up in flames at the time as this went on." he said and Hammond nodded to that. " Like I said to Anise, I been at this a long time, and I know damn well when I'm being manipulated right now, but that desperation."

"That should have told us something was up at the time, but why, why would he be so desperate to go through with this mission." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "We already got the orders that all missions were cancelled from the president and the joint chiefs. And hearing this, he quickly said he already took it at the time, but we told him missions are cancelled and 4 or 5 star over rules 3, so to you that is enough now."

"Enough reason to follow through on orders when they're coming from the top of the food chain and my family. My family has a link directly to Addison, who is also your age and a chief of staff in the Air Force." he said and Hammond nodded. "Hearing from a five star is enough that I am following orders given to me by said by then as a result here." he said in response to that remark firmly and Dalton nodded firmly to him as he said it.

"Just why is he so desperate to go through on this mission, anyone bother to check on that?" he asked and Hammond said it firmly. "No, but if we had it would be a red flag here, when Darryl and Dillon, let alone Jerry told me they called off missions until further notice." he said as Daniel finished that remark. "Hearing that I just did the red tape would be enough that it's in his desperation now, in wanting to leave now."

"Would be enough reason to look into this right now as Sam decided to check into it at that, but honestly just hearing from the top of the food chain. Now that all missions are cancelled until further notice and my going to visit your doubles for a few weeks. And it being followed by going to see my wife and our friends now. That it caused him to get desperate and hearing the urgent urgency in his voice we all say it now."

"As she calls Janet up here and then searches his pockets, finds a second medallion, and then checks her and also finds one. Before getting Makepeace up here and checks and finds another one, all with the same words National Intelligence Division that would be it. As the truth comes out then, as Warner grabs his records, sees every sentence that needs to be underlined in red and we know what their plan for me is with that now."

"But they turned her into a drone and kidnapped him, reason being as this was a way to dismantle my unit and get us out of leadership of the base. But regarding the episode prior to that now, I just had to relive my parents accident. And that left the door open for the possession in this, but these guys had it out for me ever since Hathor." he said and Dalton crossed his arms as he looked at 'John' and the man swallowed hard at that.

"After this situation I was intending on getting out of town for a 6 to 7 month sabbatical at the time and already jumped the red tape by going right to the top of the food chain. General Jerome Addison and the president, and they cancelled all missions for six months giving us a much needed vacation right now. But this bastard came in just as we were telling this to the general." he said and Dalton gave a nod as he said it slowly to that.

"How many scores did you get since the SGC was created exactly?" he asked and 'John' paled at that. "In total he gained us 45, and six in the first year alone at the time here as well, but every time they tried to bring in technology it had to be destroyed to save us. Every ship we tried to bring back, the death-gliders, the attack ships even the warhead, as three resulted in nearly killing us, so with that Daniel took my father's ideas."

"And the 4th attempt was the episode chain reaction, as they destroyed an entire planet of innocents. But that's under the treaty mixing Naquada with one of the elements breaks the treaty, but they don't care about this. As to them earth comes first and to hell with the rest or the galaxy." Sam told him and he nodded sternly to that. "So these men are jealous you get more done then they do, and year one is 6 scores alone as well."

"So you got more results then they did, starting with getting the prototype back and whatever happened next just made these guys even more jealous. Until they decide to try and kill you or it results in dubbing you as everything they claimed ever since Hathor?" he asked and they both nodded. "Yeah and the last and final straw in his eyes was a double whammy, Sarah and then Senichi." she said and Dalton nodded in disgust.

"I said that the temple that we ended up in was sacred and off limits and we weren't supposed to go in there, but as usual this asshole ignored me and to save the trio I had to kill a samurai and I was just finishing training with this katana." he said and passed his personal one to him and Dalton looked at it and then at the duo in disgust at the news as he clarified what he just heard from him, as he put the katana on the table and went over it then.

As he looked at the duo that had been trying to get him out of the base line program for three years. "So first off is the fact they programmed her and kidnapped Jack just after Sam was turned into a host by the Tok'ra and they had been trying to do this for years. They knew this planet was a trap and though it bent the bar slight it didn't work but though it bent the bar, it didn't bend it to snapping into and you still were bringing in results."

"It's not until Euronda that the job is done as it had you on one side of the fence, thanks to the za'tarc detector at the time now here in this, alright I get it here. But you on one side of the fence and Hammond and the duo on the other this happened next and that did it." he said and the trio nodded and he nodded. "That is the sickest, cruelest thing I ever heard of, of the fact that they're willing to kill you because you resisted her in where they didn't at the time.

"Or that you got results in where they didn't, just viewing your personality through Shanks, I saw the man you are. And the fact if I was Bill, I would be more than proud of the man you became since. But honestly though he was the star of the TV show, you are the true hero of the planet, because of all you sacrificed for this now, but honestly you deserved that promotion to your current rank right now, kiddo, but you are a hero to earth, you always were."

"But hearing your truth that Shanks was portraying you all this time now, well let's just say if I was him. I wouldn't stop til I broke the connection between you and this sicko, because that crossed the line and one they can never take back. That they condemned you to this sicko they did now, but your decision to have their memories erased. Is sound punishment for everything they did to you." he said to him and his tone turned deadly as he finished that remark.

"Trust me buster, if I was really Bowdern and you would be dead for what you did to my grandson, but there is no way you're getting away with this either." he said and Hammond smiled as he answered him. "Well I'm glad you came in, because that's what we want to talk to you about Tim. Would you be willing to play Father Bowdern leading into the fourth movie of the original series?" he asked and Dalton nodded to him smiling.

"I would be glad to, after getting a taste of what having his personality ending up in my personality does for my performance. I think I just scared the hell out of these soldiers in the alter ego of your department, not realizing my personality as Bond. Was just taken on by your Colonel O'neill as the ending results are I became your favorite actor now." he said and the quartet nodded to him gently at that remark as Daniel said it.

"Truthfully spec ops was like secret agents, and you're the one that we actually preferred in the series, only two movies maybe. But you're the one we liked the most when playing that character, but for Jack, after hearing the truth of everything they did to me. He's ready to exact revenge on them right now, starting with Makepeace. And as it goes down the list from there now." he said and Dalton nodded smiling as Sam answered that.

"Yep, and for the time being with you in recovery from that injury, the latest one now, we're going temporary IOA agents for the month they attack Mac's dig site. National civil services these guys are like the DEA, and we're IOA/CIA operatives. The dig site is our jurisdiction and these guys just crossed a line in attempting to arrest you. As you're still recovering right now as a result from that." Sam said and Jack nodded to that gently.

"Yes well the only change to my undercover mission is the team all know about it, so whatever was said between you and 'John'. That's being done a second time, once we get Makepeace out of here, then we can relax, but before we do. You and Sam are moving to me and Hammond and telling him the truth now in this, regarding it. As Rak'nor arrests him, Neumann and the others, that this was a sting operation, he's the first to go."

"Out of the group as he learns that you and I were in this together, as was Sam, Janet and the General, and until we get Teal'C back later, it's us five for a while." he said and Hammond nodded in agreement to his thoughts, smiling. "Yes, Us five, Bra'tac and Jacob, along with the added friends in the grouping at the time. As one by one, the characters that had it out for Danny get taken down now finally." he said and Jack smiled at him.

"One option left now as we get every guy that never ordered this in here now." Charlie said and in answer to that, thirty men and women appeared in the room. "Whoa, alright what's going on, Barrett did you ask the races to hijack us?" the leader asked and Barrett shook his head. "No, but did you order these guys to attempt to murder Colonel Jackson, or at the very lead get him incarcerated?" he asked and they shook their heads firmly.

"No we didn't, like Cross and the admiral, we ordered them to leave him alone, after I got the news he got us five scores in seven months. These men all lost their minds out of jealousy Malcolm, General, Maybourne's team that got arrested in that episode. But us members, the good members of the NID, are working with you, George. Just to shut them all down for good." he said and Jack nodded as he answered him at that.

"And that's me now at the moment here, the episode focused on Shades of Gray and my going NID now, that's the start of the payback. As I slowly start destroying the NID for everything they did to you Danny, piece by piece, everything, member by member. They're all going to jail until the coup de grace, is you Sir, in telling Kinsey that you knew all along he was NID." he said and Hayes smiled with a cold and stern smirk at that.

"God I can't wait to see the look on his face when I say that I agree with Dr. Weir more than I agree with him as I tell him to shut up over the phone with the speaker turned on. Alright everything stays the same up to your wife, Colonel Jackson, after everything turns alternate reality as the partnership gets dissolved between us. But us and Jaffa and Tok'ra, Dr. Frasier is killed off in the storyline and George is losing his commission."

"Here on the base, as I create the department called homeland security, and that's code for the federation now. As I put you in charge Jack and from that day forward one tv show shifts directions as season 8 begins as it gets it's spin off series. As Rodney and Elizabeth are joined by Major Sheppard, Carson, Teyla and Ronan after that." he said and they nodded as he said it firmly as he looked from Clinton to him and the joint chiefs.

"And while I and Carson, become a regular from season 2 to season 5 after that, everything in our show is being shown as if Dan wasn't there to head off the situations. That we get ourselves into, but screw a direct attack on the Asurans, we have to evacuate now and before they attack Atlantea at the time." Ronan said and they nodded as Jack answered him gently at that remark as they exchanged looks at that.

"Truthfully I don't care what reason they had for this or why, but as a result, every-time they did, Daniel, you resigned or they fired you the results. Well they were either you getting injured, or worse you not lasting long on your own without us. But they're not getting to you again, everything he did to cause you to quit, we set the trap. Everything they did all that time is set and let them walk right into it, but that's the catch now."

"Everything that has happened, one year is enough to demonstrate, just how much at times we take for granted the bonds that mean the most of us. But I'm not letting them get away with this, year four was what destroyed the team for the next two years. Because it had us three on one side of the fence and you on the other now, it's not going to happen twice and I mean that right now." he told him and he nodded to him gently.

"The sarcophagus, the linvris, their framing you for attempted suicide and you hiding in the grid for three months now. His getting himself trapped on a planet just as a meteorite knocked the gate over and buried it. Euronda, the armbands, the Za'tarc detector, that's enough of this crap already, Sam belongs to you I know that. And I'm married, so we have Rick playing 'John' in these situations." he said and they nodded to him firmly.

"We ended up learning that if the gate gets buried or is lying on it's front, the vortex can create a perfect foxhole. So once we arrive, as the alternate reality to the alliance is that with the gate laying on it back right now, Well then you better bring a ladder so we can climb out of the hole it dug." he said and Jack nodded as he started laughing at that. "I see why people treat that gate like it's like jumping into a swimming pool."

"Or doing a high dive jump twenty feet above it, but try that and you could break something after you get thrown out of it. Like we did after jumping through it after we got Ernest off the planet and Sam and Teal'C were waiting for us are the time. But jumping from twenty feet above it it's going to throw you out of it on the ramp so hard. That it could knock you unconscious." he said and Hammond and Warner nodded to that.

"Tell me about, I found that out the hard way and while Teal'C broke his shoulder, Daniel got thrown out of it so hard he was knocked unconscious, but he told me that he was thrown out of it at this end so fast. That he never remembered hitting the ramp when they did get thrown out of it that day after you ended up at the cavern we found the beta gate at, and that one was destroyed by Anubis." he told him and Jack nodded to the news as he answered him at that.

"Well this time, if that happens in the episode, we're waiting for you to fix the system, before she pages you letting you know where are, before he calls you from their base. But this time, it was way too close Sir, but at the moment, it's we do what we put into that change in the episode, but John is the one losing his temper at Harlan this time, but after that comes the alternate reality now." he said and Hammond nodded as Sam took charge at that remark and Jacob nodded to her then.

"Janet the one you got to be worried about is John, after his attacking me twice in seven months, breaks a window and then cuts his wrist, again, in the same place his scar was. But Jack is with me all that time, though he's still in recovery by then, but we can clone Jack, and have him playing John's clone as we do that episode, as a result." Daniel added to her and she nodded as they exchanged looks as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him smiling then.

"Boy do I remember that episode, but yeah you're right, but after he did that, I wasn't taking chances, but this time it's I know that is you, though you're creating a second copy of yourself for double jeopardy, before you guys return home from this mission. But seeing the state of his temper and your doubles were defective, but I know that wasn't you, but a robot, but this is the you I know." she said and he nodded as Sam said it for both of them at that remark then gently.

"Morgan bring our doubles here to the base, that's including Rick and Teryl." Sam said and a flash lit up the room then as the sextet's doubles appeared at and the leader of the group said it gently. "What's up Major?" Richard Dean Anderson asked and Jack explained that to him. "We just caught onto a conspiracy meant to destroy our team right now, guys, but Rick. I need you to play two sides of me, one is this me after Daniel and I got back together now."

"The other is playing the way you were during the situations you were slowly destroying the team in doing it at the time now. That side of you is my twin brother, so the you during Hathor's ending up on the base, the Za'tarc detector, the blackhole. The undercover mission into the NID's offworld operations, Euronda. All of that is being done as 'John', while the you that you play in my case, is the best friend/big brother."

"To Sam and Daniel, okay?" he said and his double nodded. "So you caught the NID in their plot to destroy your team and the truth came out three days prior to the reset. That we, Rick and I, were being framed for this conspiracy and psychosis over Michael. And their attempt to destroy your team, because of this psychosis over Hathor, alright got it." Teryl Rothery said as she and Rick crossed their arms at the news sternly at that.

"'John' and Makepeace lost their minds out of jealousy at the fact Daniel resisted her in where they didn't, as a result here, Daniel threw it in his face. That he just barely killed himself out of his hormones, yet again now, but little secret here, in regarding why. With having the only Jaffa on the base and being turned into one now, they kill Teal'C. And they kill themselves, without him, they can't learn to survive as Jaffa now, key point that Teal'C and Bra'tac taught us here."

"Which is what Simmons tried to attempt in this book, create an army of Jaffa out of a bunch of marines, but no real Jaffa and they die anyway. Because they have no clue in how to co-exist with their symbiotes and it's too short a time in teaching them how." Sam told her and the sextet and the quartet's doubles all nodded sternly to the news as Bra'tac and Rak'nor's nodded firmly at the news then as Bra'tac answered her gently at that remark firmly, but gently.

"I said that directly as you said it Major after Hammond came to me for help now, after Simmons sent all three of you to this planet we found you on, and then sent O'neill and Colonel Jackson there next. I was looking at the group she cloned and then turned into Jaffa, after I said there is only one system lord. With a degree in biogenetics and they're a threat we have to deal with and he said to that, then I am hoping it's not who I think it is as I explained this to him."

"They are not Jaffa, you are Jaffa, here and here." Bra'tac said pointing at his heart and head. "It takes time to learn that, but for these men, they died thinking as humans, Teal'C was teaching O'neill to be a Jaffa, and by learning that, he passed the test. By ignoring his human ways and actually going into meditation, kelnoreem. Until Teal'C's symbiote healed his body at the time as you were with Colonel Jackson that day."

"As a result Richard, you learned the first lesson in how to be a Jaffa, just calm down, relax and put yourself into meditation as you learn to co-exist with your symbiote. Christopher and Donald were being trained in how to do this by me and Teal'C, it takes time as you learn, as your show was based on life, as were the books up to now. Aside from Four Dragons that was three weeks ago." he said and Rick nodded as Jack said it.

"Three weeks, so after Daniel finally told all of you this truth comes out as piece by piece shows the truth, I've been framed and with me is Janet, for trying to kill the entire team. Because the NID members that see us as dangerous and want to things their way have a screw loose right now. As Robbie is the only one to catch them in the act, and four days before the clock ends here?" he asked and they nodded and he shook his head in disgust as he went further at that.

"Three weeks and last year goes to show that at times you take for granted how much you come to depend on the friendship that means so much to you." He said and Sam wrapped her arm across Daniel's back gently. "And with it at the moment is the fact now here is that piece by piece of the house in the NID is being torn down. And as I destroy the true ring leaders that were determined to get Daniel out of the program now."

"At the moment this took the turn of, in my eyes, as I'm ready to exact revenge on the NID for what they did to Daniel right now. But the second movie Dalton made is what I'm feeling right now, they want to screw with me. Well then their number is up when they target my friends and family, Daniel's the same way. But to us, Timothy Dalton is the James Bond we prefer right now, which is why Tim's here, he's playing Bowdern." he said and Rick shook his head, smiling at that.

"Great, they got on your bad side and their number is up by pissing you off because I play you when you get overly protective of the quintet. As well Dan, Gary, Carmen, Tony, Brent and Jay, well if that's the plan, are we arranging this to be an alternate reality. During season 8, as Michael is staying on earth, as we give the details ran of what would happen if I never let him leave, or if I grabbed Fifth?" he asked and Jack nodded to him.

"Yeah that's the idea alright, I made one mistake by killing Ra and that left us open to repeated attacks by the system lords ever since now. But the show is being shown as if we never made the deal with the eight that year in this. That is that these cloned symbiotes don't end up being turned into a full alert case. Of the Cold war a second time right now in this." he said and his Sarah nodded as Sarah sighed in annoyance.

"I can't believe anyone in the civilian sector would let them get away with this." Sarah said and Shen crossed her arms as she answered her. "We won't, in truth, killing a journalist, because he's getting too close to the program is illegal. As is the same in allowing said journalist to publish the paper, we can say, now. Title going by the headline: 'Intelligence department showing signs of psychosis in jealousy over another.'."

"Intelligence department soldiers as seen after the release of banned System lord, the queen Hathor, show signs of mental illness as scientist members. Of the department of defense, extended NASA program, prove that history and science can triumph. Over athletics in getting a job done without bloodshed, as the Intelligence department soldiers show increasing mental instability in jealousy after been made to look like fools.'."

"Psychosis highly dangerous as a school boy grudge, when the smartest minds in the military get more done then the sports fanatics in the intelligence department does.'. Reading that in the paper during year 4, as the truth comes after Daniel and you transfer sectors that's getting into the news. And the paper, as it also reads up they killed a journalist as he was getting ready to interview Jack." she said and Jack nodded to that.

"Seeing us from our double's point of view the story gets a more thorough truth added to it now, but if Kinsey knows than at least a dozen sycophants do. As such they're determined to save their asses by attempted murder, forgery and with it now. Is we can just tell this from our own interpretations by use of several added stories. Until Alliances and this mid term, story, Bushido." he said as the exchanged smiles at his idea.

"Yeah nice touch, freedom of the press becomes a beautiful thing as once Maybourne is put on ice by then, regarding the Russians. Makepeace is also arrested as Jack does double agent that year, following that is Kinsey is being blackmailed for blackmailing the general. As Daniel, Jack and I warn him to lay off our team and Hammond or so God help him that downloaded floppy disk is going right to every newspaper all over the planet."

"750,000,000 people are going to fry his and NID's asses for attempting kill Daniel three times in four years, and all because they're jealous he gets more done than they do. Or he resisted her where they didn't at the time, as Mckenzie, gets interviewed by the press as he tries to twist the truth. But again no dice, how and why, well we got two journalists on our payroll, Bregman and Julia Donovan." Sam said with a icy smirk and Jack nodded.

"Well in my eyes 'John', Makepeace, Kinsey and Maybourne are Sanchez, I'm Bond and you're Leiter now, and I'm shutting these bastards down for good now." Jack said with a stern growl then and Addison nodded to him. "Just the once I'm letting that go son, do what you have to do, but after that, leave it to the IOA. Because this is being taken to global supreme court after that." Hammond told him for Addison and he nodded firmly.

"I knew you longer than anyone, Sir, but once on Foreign soil, we're leading them directly into a trap as one by one every officer, the ones that can't admit they're weak. That holds that psychosis is going to jail, while we ship these maniacs, 'John' and Maybourne. And to that planet where they got so paranoid they're barely killing each other off. As for Kinsey, it's a matter of his being lead into his own trap." he said and Hayes nodded to him.

"Said trap is what we just did now, but I understand and again, just this once, I'm letting that go for everything they did, either to Colonel Jackson. Or the fact they annihilated a planet full of innocents, children, in your words year 8, post 7, starting now. You're under new management after that and you make it clear to him now, sure they'll kill him. But for you, you'll let them do it, because there is no love lost between you now."

"Not after everything he ever did to Colonel Jackson, in both his and Maybourne's cases, but this it is in both versions, so one image is Daniel still here at the base. The other is Daniel's with Dr. Weir and the others, and in both the events for the follow four years. They are exactly the same as we do this until we get the weapon that destroys the Ori now, but in both, Vala makes her debut and this tied them together as friends."

"For life, so with that in mind we finish out your show in the way we would have, had we not decided to reset the timeline now. But as I am your president by then for the entirety of the 4 years, or 8, if I get elected for a second time now. You're under new management, by me now Colonel, so say this the way you just worded it now. But he doesn't and they'll kill him, but with us, we'll let them pull the trigger."

"And sure at one point you never did that, but now it's a new president and new management, the policies change now." he said and Jack nodded to the orders gently. "Case of hunger games now, as they learn to survive by their wits, but this plant that Lya told us about. It's like LSD, so he continues to eat it, said he, being Maybourne. As he never travels offworld, it's going to get nasty." Sam said and Jack smiled sternly at that.

"Instead of close to three weeks now, leave them there for two months since this was a way to test out who was likely to lose it now. But first, we know they're on that moon, so before we let Maybourne zap themselves there at the moment. Leave four months of food and water purification tablets now, and weapons ammo. Until one of them goes off the deep end and tries to kill the other now." Addison said and Hayes nodded to that.


	59. There, But For The Grace Of God III

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But Chapters 58 to 75 are focused on SG-1, before the timeline comes to an end, before if switches to 2368. Just after that as the opening chapter is the epilogue to the new recruit in the continuum. And as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged, as the quartet get help from Wesley Robin. And their new team, and leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now.**

 **As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets.** **Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the story-line opens with half of it tying up things in the present and the rest of it** **with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the story-line ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes.**

 **As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, as the opening chapter opens up in the old west. And 10 years prior to the season 6 cliffhanger on the Next Generation. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later, with the first changes. In it being not using anything dangerous for the first 45 years leading into WWII in 1939.**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 59:** **Episode Alterations Part II: Alternate Reality Part III**

 **Time-line Countdown 2 Days Left-There, But For the Grace Of God-Jack's POV:**

"Well this should be good right now, you told me time and time again never to touch anything until you and Sam check to see what it could do right now. And though I learned that, 'John' didn't at the time, or this case my double. Said double who is just like him, and I look with my eyes, not my hands." Jack said sternly and they nodded and Mel answered that gently. And as he answered him then firmly as he answered him

As he looked at Eric, who exchanged looks with him at that. "That's the key point to being a scientist here Jack, if you're not sure what it does. Then look with your eyes, just with your hands now, and not with your hands. But with us doing this for thirty years now at the moment. As George, Jake, Hank and I taught you this. And for years: before playing around with it, test it out by turning it on, but don't touch it."

"And get it screened first until you know what it does, though if you found a message. Next to the thing that controls it. Well you better take heed of the warning, before putting it to the test here. As you never know where you're going to end up, as though it's the same on one side of the gate, you got no clue. To what their earth is like right now, so before actually attempting to try this, think over what this results in.

"But this is the meaning of what Einstein's theory of relativity really meant. Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results at the moment. Then again, it's figuring in what we're looking at first here now finally." he said and Jack nodded as Daniel finished that remark gently then. "At the moment we start from the very beginning right now and go forward at the moment here."

"As a result now, so with that in mind here right now buddy, it's time we were who we grew up to become. We are SG-1, and it was time for us to fight dangers and both foreign and domestic. So we can consider this now, like the last one, foreign, while in our reality, that's domestic, but their Jack is the first to go. Now, in their reality followed by Mckenzie, Makepeace and Maybourne, before it's Kinsey's turn now, like us."

"You're back on duty and you came with Sam, Teal'C and me, as we tested it out for the second time. As we left this message to my double, as your's who is like 'John', is going to disobey direct orders given to him by both of us. And here's the darn result as we know whoever dialed in disregarded our advice at the moment so with that. So say arrival on the planet like we did now, and my double tells him regarding this."

"And until we come back for it, leave it alone, don't touch it afte we turn it on. But of course he never listens when we're the scientists, and he, after touching it, he realizes that he's going to get an earful. And from us and my godfather at the moment." Sam said and he nodded smiling at the remark. "Yeah okay, so after he touches it he, after calling out to his versions of Teal'C, Sam and me, sees that he's alone now in this."

"No answer, repeated line, of 'Oh I really hate it when this happens now.'. And dials home, and comes through before ending up in my situation." Daniel added and they nodded in agreement to that. As Hammond named it off then gently, and with a brmused smile at that. "But getting left on Argos, having two cases of temperament that lands in him in psychiatric close up with Rob, and then comes the fact, that, now."

"He just did exactly what you told him never to do, and he ends up in our reality, as a result here, but of course, we knew along what's going on over there. As I call out to you, Jack, that after he arrives lock up the iris, and we're on DEFCON III for the duration. And until you and the seven other teams leave for the mission now." Hammond answered and Daniel nodded as he prepared to started it at that remark firmly then.

"Better just go for the catch of after our testing it a second time, and you leaving a message for your double. And after meeting mine, you tell them how to use it in a message, before giving a very clear message. Said being that 1) it's made of naquada and can transport you to any of multiple realities, 2) bring the remote. So you can return to your own reality, but never turn it off if it's connected to the reality you came from."

"Or you're going to have to track down your reality all over again. And finally, and most important 3) watch what you say or you're going to have the people that you meet. Think you're a lunatic, try to exploit your knowledge and in doing so. That could destroy their world if Apophis is attacking or on his way there, and especially. Now if Jack's alter ego is the general, but if not, tell this to their Hammond and make it clear."

"And try that and you could piss them off and with them. Is the entire Jaffa population, so whatever you do, do not give any information. That black ops Jack, NID Jack, could use to try and stop the attack or that could have the entire delegation on their heads. And with them every renegade now as a result here. And said being lead by who would have been their most valuable allies, who is also the first prime or former first prime."

"And to the System lord that is attacking them right now." Charlie said and Teal'C nodded in agreement. "Agreed, that is a very wise and daring idea Major Kawalsky, to prevent a mass case of manslaughter, as Jack's double turned alter ego. He is a hasshak for attempting that, as by destroying my planet, he in turn, destroys himself now. We had this talk lord knows how many times now that, Jaffa have severe cases."

"And of vengeance in order, I demonstrated that by use of Tanith, remember, by bringing the Russians into the program now. Prior to us giving them their own team, but I think in the new timeline now. It has the entire grouping in unison with each other, but to prevent a war, we have to work as one now. But destroy my people, my family and I will not stop till every human like him is dead." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him.

"Well we learn from our mistakes here right now, but it's not necessary to try to start a war with every system lord in the grouping. Because only one is attacking us, after we killed their rival by accident." he said and Yu nodded in agreement. **_"Indeed, we never attacked you, so why risk having us on your heads. By destroying every planet that you visited that was owned by one of us?"_** Cronus asked and they nodded.

"Yeah and I try to tell his double that, but he wouldn't listen to me, though Hammond did as a result now that day. After I told them they missed their window to stop the attack, before it could even start. By gating on board that ship, but this was a trick they did for eons now, by preventing the ones that know how to use the system gating out. As they destroy the ones standing in their way, us." he said and the quintet nodded to him.

 ** _"Indeed, since you started use of the gate network, we know that though you are very brilliant, we are slightly more than you are. That we can think think it out further then you can, so attempting to dial your sanctuary planet to get out and we have ship with a gate on it. Planted directly over said planet or another and dial in, to prevent you from dialing out as we have you trapped."_**

 ** _"And only a true military mastermind knows how to get inside our minds to anticipate this. To get all of you off the planet, before we invade your planet, you understand this that though for several years. We ran you through drills after you two, Colonal, Major, were trained as we helped. When in training drills all your young adult life now."_** Yu said and he nodded to him gently smiling at that.

"Lord Yu, Lord Cronus, you were the ones that spent time here for a week, during the treaty in our time-line. Would you be willing to get involved in training drills as we do every situation now, from doing the gate, to the training attack from orbit. Even the rules of engagement, so we do everything leading into when Apophis comes into the picture now?" Hammond asked and they both nodded as Cronus said it for both of them at that.

 _ **"Indeed we would gladly help you train your young soldiers, leading into when Apophis attacks the base. And then your base camp on Abydos now, but first we start with an attack from Orbit, as we have a stargate on board one of our ships. And in orbit over the planet you go to, next comes training in learning to dial out faster then we can dial in and we go from there, if that helps."**_

 _ **"But honestly I swear it's day like this you need all the help you can get to train your young recruits. If you are starting at mid adolescence, then best to spend 10 years training as you prepare for a very long 10 years of battle. And between yourselves and the renegades that will survive the replicators at the moment right now."**_ he said and they nodded smiling at that as Hammond answered him.

"Issues in the re-training it's being prepared for this, and why risk this, in attacking from orbit. And when you know that the ancient weapon can cut through your shields here. And like they aren't even there right now, but hey, we been doing this for 24 years leading into the orbital attack. And these idiots were excluded from the program till Apophis finally attacked the base." Hammond said and they nodded in agreement.

And to his thoughts at that. "There's that and then there's the fact, that we been running war-game drills ever since all wars on earth stopped. And though we still have laws to prevent a war from breaking out, we got to deal with these guys. And fast, before they start a war and between us and whatever country that our scientists are in. At the current moment, though with that in mind right now at the moment."

"The ones that started the unauthorized warfare is the CIA section of the military here, as a result here." Jumper said and they nodded to that remark firmly at that. "Anyone get the memo in that, that to invade without authorization is an act of war. Especially when they're invading to kidnap a scientist, who wants to have a normal life. And without all the dangers that come into this job?" Rodney asked and 'John' paled at that remark.

"They did, but they don't care, to these lunatics, it's the SGC or the NID, or he doesn't work in the program at all. But screw them, like you, Anna, Steven and the others right now in this. You're an invaluable asset in the program, if it means arresting our own people to keep the peace. Well then so be it, but if we have a repeater of this, then get ready it's turning into the second Bond movie at the current moment."

"Said being the ones I did at the moment, but these idiots obviously saw one too many Bond movies. And both of mine come into the picture back to back until the joint chiefs have to take charge here. Though they do it again, and we got your entire adoptive family." Dalton said and they both nodded in agreement to that as Teal'C said it, before he could though, Daniel answered him at that with a bemused tone in his voice at that.

"The effects of the serum that they gave me to sleep off my injuries was a big one here at the current moment. Though it acted like chloral hydrate, but it was, after jumping from town to town and country to country. It ended up with them tracing me to the airport in Jerusalem that month. Before we got attacked, and every member of Mac's team helped me in arresting them." he said and Dalton nodded as Teal'C answered that.

"Indeed and you are correct, we have one chance, it is by reliving the first years events all over again, as we make it clear we know how much of danger. That he is to your friends, and our bonds, we have to insure that we stay together." Teal'C said to him and he nodded to him gently as he answered him. "Yeah well nothing changed between us now, our team is intact, and we don't care what you are buddy, it doesn't matter."

"But it doesn't matter, it's not what you are, but what you do that makes a difference here at the moment. Though what I will say is that my you would never have done the things that 'John' had done at the time, in both your cases. But that is why this is the you I know, but you are my best friend, but had two best friends, in you and in Bill." Daniel said and Jack nodded in agreement as he answered him then gently smiling.

"Yeah and as a result now, the me you know wouldn't do that, and I would damn well listen. As we leave days before they attack, as we catch our window, the day they leave or the day before. So we can hitch a right home, but a small army is more then enough and we're all the best of the best. At what we do here, so before trying anything stupid we go to tact-sit for it before doing anything." Jack said to him gently at that remark.

And he nodded in agreement to that as he went over that. "Though the idiot barely blew the plan by attempting to take Skaara, and in the same way we tried to take Apophis. But having Bra'tac there, he's our general and you're a colonel, so we have to follow orders." Sam said and he nodded in agreement then. "Well that wasn't me doing the driving as he tried to do things his way, it was John, Sam, so this time."

"I'm following direct orders given to me, by the duo's equal." he said and Hammond and Jacob both nodded to him as Bra'tac smiled knowing he meant him. "Alright here we go, and we get him seeing that everything he sees in our gate room is years passed their technology, before he flips out. At the moment, then again it's days like this we can't pay to let our guards down here, I was staying just long enough that he shows up."

"And I have to take charge as a result as in my case, my clearance was still active on the base right now here. As I'm not Apophis's first prime and instead, I'm working as a spy for Amonet now. And I just completed the mission as I tell you where to launch and when, before we're getting ready to send me to Abydos now. Before the gate suddenly activates and whoever did it has our IDC of this timeline with them right now."

"And that just tells us, now that whoever did it, disregarded the message we gave them not to touch the blasted thing. And whoever did, was John's double, as we realized that said has your IDC Jack and as a result, we have to arrest him. And as we make it clear, we know he's an impostor, as we give him the added news now in that. And that does it, as we have to sedate him, before running him through the mind reader."

"And then run surgery, before you, Daniel, Samantha and myself, head for his reality, and meet his versions of Generals Hammond and Carson and Doctors Frasier and Warner." Teal'C finished then as he rested his hand on their shoulders at that remark. "Start taking a more human approach Teal'C, like I did after Rick pretended he, his consciousness, ended up in my body?" Judge asked and he nodded to him gently at that remark.

"Indeed, as to the fact my son was raised in a human way, from year two to now, and leading into our transfers to Atlantis now. I don't know about you, but I really am getting way too old for these things." he said and his friends nodded as they all tried to keep from laughing at that remark then as he answered him smiling. "In human years you're no older then I am Teal'C, but come on the best seven years we had together here.

"But once, Apophis is gone for good you can return home and we're back in one piece again." Jack said and he nodded with a slight smile at that remark then. Watching they saw the quartet come through the gate. "Alright jump over the conversation over the warning sign, and hit his walking into the lab." Jack said and he nodded to him as they saw the duo then. _**"Carter, Daniel."**_ he said and she looked up at him then firmly.

 _ **"Found the souvenir shop Sir."**_ she said and he nodded to her. _**"We're out of here."**_ he said and Daniel looked at him. _ **"Alright fine, but you mind if we bag up this stuff first, I can do cataloging at home?"** _he asked and he nodded. _**"Go ahead, but make it snappy right now, there is some sort of warning here."** _he said and they both nodded as he looked at her then gently as he said it firmly to her at that.

 _ **"Never mind what he says, science and cultural value first, we have got to take this stuff back. And do decontamination and cataloging at home."** _he said and she nodded as they both opened up their bags and started wrapping up everything as she saw the mirror. _**"Whoa, what is this thing?"** _she asked and he turned to look at it, and then saw a piece of paper sitting by the remote, saying quantum mirror remote.

As he looked at the arrow pointed at the mirror on it and his eyes widened as he got it, as he read out the words. **_"Quantum mirror, what is this thing exactly?"_** he said and he saw the words. _**"Use me, turn it on."**_ he read out and nodded as he did so, as they saw another lab on the opposite side of the mirror. And turned to look behind him, as he didn't see themselves and nodded, before they saw two people appear at that.

Seeing another version of himself and Sam, he saw Sam hold up a paper with the words, **_'Alternate reality'_** on them and she pointed out to the envelope sitting on the table. Just as his version reached out, he grabbed her hand quickly at that. " _ **Don't, this device is a portal to another reality, that's us in the other reality."** _he told her and she nodded as she answered her him at the news as he picked up the paper.

 ** _"Which reality are you guys, if you're the first one we find?"_** she asked and her double wrote down a message then. **_"This technology was created by the gate builders as a way to change your earth's future as a learning tool. But we had experience with the technology, but we had our timeline reset. Is Charlie dead in your reality?"_** he read out and he closed his eyes, before he nodded to her.

 ** _"I assume you mean both Jack's son and Kawalsky, by that right?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Yeah they're dead, Charlie shot himself with Jack's personal gun and Charlie Kawalsky was infected with a goa'uld. We tried to get it out, but no luck and he died on the table, before we had to kill him. But what's going on if you chose to see us exactly?"_** he asked and a minute later Jack and Teal'C came in.

As Jack wrote out the next message then and turned the sketch board/notepad to them as he read it out to them. ** _"Long story, but in my reality, this me, took situations like what you're about to have beyond seriously. But Daniel, if you haven't already figured it out, in why the four of us are doing this. It's matter of saving your friendship, between you, Hammond, Janet, Sam and Teal'C.', okay."_**

 ** _"You guys jury rig this thing to land on your reality, if you're trying to help us, for whatever reason?"_** he asked his double and his double nodded to him gently as she wrote down a second message on a billboard and held it up so he could read it. **_"Yeah we're used to this type of thing, and 2) our reality was reset in the time. So we have our memories of your timeline to know how to use this device, trust me."_**

 ** _"We're you guys, we've been the best of friends for years, but as I said our reality was reset in the timeline, we started 25 years ago. Prior to our 9th birthdays, our Jack, he knew us since we were children. We got to go, but the paper to explain things is sitting on table next to a version. And of the training weapons and the remote to use this, remember the rules, he never listens."_**

 ** _"But the GDO, Omac, the beta gate, you ever watch his attitude, he's jealous you get more results done then he ever did. And 2) Omac, Lya and even Thor, like us, we got their trust, did you create your program into a tv show?"_ **he read out and he nodded. **_"Yeah we did, what are you saying, he's turning NID, and like them, they're jealous enough to sabotage us?"_ **he asked and she nodded to him.

As she wrote a longer message as Jack added his own to it and they turned it to him as he read it out. **_"Yeah that's exactly what we're saying, Daniel, he may have recovered from the drug Hathor used on him and Makepeace. But he still carries that psychosis, after you guys landed him in psychiatric close up. And with your versions of Janet, Carson and Hammond at the moment right now."_**

 ** _"That they're going to do something so coldblooded and cruel to you, that you are left traumatized for the rest of your life. Iraq, in your Jack's case, is never over no matter how many years go by right now. But that's the real warning, do not, under any circumstances go to this planet."_** he read out as they saw the coordinates to the planet and they nodded to the orders gently as she said it then.

 ** _"Why?"_** she asked and Jack wrote out the final message to her. **_"The leader of the planet an alien Saddam Hussein and his chief interrrogator. That is an alien Segei, but our worst living nightmare as soldiers is having our interrogator fall in love with us. Once they see us from the waist up unclothed, if the said is a man. As soldiers our nightmare is getting arrested by his republican guard."_**

 ** _"As it results in more than torture and addiction to narcotics, if they don't break us by drugs..."_ **he read out and felt his stomach lurch as he got the point. **_"Yeah okay we get the point, you're trying to protect me from my versions. Of Jack and Makepeace, let alone Maybourne and it's because this?"_ **He asked and they nodded to him as Jack wrote out a final message to him then as he read it to himself.

 ** _"He never listens to you and tries to do what we wants even when you got an alien version to Hammond leading you on a mission. We have the technology to read his mind, we can verify for sure this is what they're about to do. But we're you, so all you have to do is think like us, as he's the part of me. That's always thinking with his physical muscles and his hormones, not his mental ones."_**

 ** _"So use that against him, because what he is intending is landing him behind bars in your reality, and in exile from your reality. Once you read why.'. Yeah okay thanks and see you again guys, see you later."_** he said and they nodded as they waved to him and left the room as they disappeared at that. **"** ** _Well that convinced me alright."_** he said to her and she looked at him at that remark then gently at that.

 _ **"But how do you know?"** _she asked and he explained that to her as he held up the paper, as he opened up the evelope then. As he read it out to her, as he looked at what he just saw then _ **"My double from the reality we're connected to now, sent us a message, but wherever my double ended up. But he had experience with this thing, but this has all of our signatures on it, including Jack's."**_

 _ **"They're sending us a clear message in how to use it, but**_ _ **they're also warning us if we do to be careful in what we say if we do try it.**_ _ **But listen to this, with them telling us that informtion, it's explaining to us. 'Hey guys, listen if you decided to turn it on, then you know you found us. But listen to me carefully, before you start playing around with it, if you plan to bring it back to earth."**_

 _ **"It's too heavy for one person to lift and the reason being it's made of Naquada. So you need several people to carry it, but if you found this message next to a device. And one that has a pinkish purple look to it and used it, you**_ _ **found the remote that activates it, but that dial on it, is meant to search between realities. And till you, if you got invaded by the system lords,**_ _ **the Goa'uld leadership."**_

 _ **"To find a safe haven until we can help you. In returning to your own reality now, but here's a few tips to insure you got an easy ride and try at this now. But if you encounter a reality that doesn't have a you working in the program, be careful of what you say.**_ _ **Otherwise they're going to think you're out of your mind, and if you encounter a Jack that used to be a black ops."**_

 _ **"Then do not, under any circumstances, bring up Chulak now, or give them the coordinates to Chulak. Or he's going to disobey direct orders given to them by the joint chiefs. And do an attack on the planet, by use of a warhead, sitting next to the gate.'."**_ he read out and they nodded quickly to the advice. "Hold it son, add the warning you gave to the second reality, we sent the message to them."

"Just after you recovered from your shoulder, Kinsey was ignored as he was over ruled in this. As you tell them the truth that their Jack is possibly NID and if he, then it's time to set him up by holding out the proverbial carrot. And he lets his curiosity get the better of him now, as he touches it and gets zapped to our reality." Hammond said and he smiled and added that to the image as they saw him continue reading it out to her then.

 _ **"Secondly now, take the remote with you, when you travel there so you can return home. Never turn the mirror off or you're going to have to track down the reality you came from. But again on the warning over dealing with a Jack of the opposite reality: if he's a general, then never, ever now. Bring up Chulak or he's going to exploit your advanced knowledge and start going on a killing spree."**_

 _ **"Because he is going to see that the only way to stop the attack is by destroying the Jaffa homeworld. The Jaffa, as you learned from Teal'C and Bra'tac, even Drey'auc now, see that having an unwarranted attack on their planet. As reason enough that they're going to save what's left of their race. By swearing fealty to every system lord in the galaxy, who are all going to declare war on you."**_

 _ **"But that bomb will not work as not only do you have the system lords pissed at you, but the Jaffa serving as their armies now as well here. Jaffa have this thing on revenge, so you attack and kill their families and friends, they will not stop. And until everyone responsible is dead, even if you never pulled the trigger.**_ _ **They will kill you as well, in my case, I had this happen a few weeks ago."**_

 _ **"And as a result now here, their Jack did just that, and sent a bomb first to Chulak and destroyed their Teal'C's family and friends. And it resulted in wiping out the base, so fair warning right now. But answer this, is he still acting strange right now, as though, he was supposedly recover from Hathor's drug. And ever since Omac, he's looking at you with jealousy at the moment."**_

 _ **"But first the prototype GDO, then Omac and Denali, and finally the beta gate. Is he acting as though he's jealous, and with him is Harry Maybourne, and Robert Makepeace. That though you did what they can't do, because you're meeting me and my versions of the trio now. Because this is urgent you understand this, as this is about to turn into a school boy grudge, in the program now."**_

 _ **"And said being now, and listen carefully, but the fact remains that after two losses of temper. He attacks you twice and nearly kills himself by getting turned into a Jaffa, or having an alien STD contracted. Hammond is losing his patience with him here, but he reads this and he's**_ _ **dead, but**_ _ **'How is it that a scientist can fight off the influence of the goa'uld and a soldier: black ops or marine can't.'."**_

 _ **"That's the first half of it now, and the rest of it is this. 'But how is it that a scientist can get results and the U.S. military can't, what is he doing right. That we aren't and why are the joint chiefs and the president listening to him.'. You need to understand, but Mckenzie is also holding this psychosis on you.**_ _ **They are all holding this against you that you resisted her in where they didn't."**_

 _ **"They convinced themselves since Hathor, they were straight, and you were crazy, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon. Though you're not the one that cut his arm, up to elbow, to drain the toxins of the heroin. Or are the one that can't accept the fact that his C.O. left him beind to save himself. And the others from also getting captured by Saddam in Desert Storm now."**_

 _ **"Let alone breaking a car window, but transgression after transgression in the eyes of the military psychiatric department. And of our parents age group reached their limit now. Like me you hold the scar used for that set up and test and they flunked it. While your Janet passed it, but if your Carson is like mine you found the duo, then he never let it go over his arm and his psyche reports."**_

 _ **"And as a result he's still furious that you got him stuck under the psychiatric spotlight since. So they are jealousy enough to try and get you out of the program, by making it sound like. To Hammond, your version of Sam and Teal'C that you can't be trusted. And so far it hasn't worked for you yet, but this is about to switch courses and to the point that, now after you get the latest."**_

 _ **"The latest score, which why we're here, we are telling you where Apophis is launching his assault from and it's just him and his son, Klorel. As you protect earth and bring back another $10,000,000,000 in technology and information. As you encounter another version to the Goa'uld, we'll tell you the difference in a minute, t**_ _ **hey're going to kidnap your Janet and turn her into a drone."**_

 _ **"Before pulling something so cruel and cold blooded that they would be finished in the military. And once this got back to your Hammond, Carson, and the joint chiefs. Just trust me, you need to listen to me carefully both of you, but i**_ _ **f you have to now, to verify this to your versions of Hammond, Janet and Carson. If he's still holding onto that delusion over you being stronger then he is."**_

 _ **"And after Hathor, leave the gate on my reality, and let his curiosity be his one chance now.**_ _ **Because he's going to self destruct when you catch on to his plans for you later on guys. As he lost everything in the second you realize what he intends to do regarding you, Hammond, and Sam, if you're also reading this. Trust me this is not a joke right now you two, listen to me carefully."**_

 _ **"The NID are determined to make it sound like you're having un-regulational feelings for him, that I'm, your me.**_ _ **Is out of his mind, ever since Hathor, and regarding Hammond now in this finally.**_ _ **He's going to set you guys up, so they, the NID can use the gate in the way they want. I'm serious you two so listen to me carefully right now, but to them it's earth comes first right now."**_

 _ **"And screw the rest of the galaxy,**_ _ **with us in control of the gate, they're trying to get you. But you, your me. Hammond and Janet out of control of the gate so they can go to genocide.'."**_ he read and they nodded as their eyes narrowed in anger. " _ **Do you have the technology needed to check that and with it, a way to tell if he's holding on to Iraq?**_ " Daniel asked and he read out his voice's answer at that.

 _ **"We do, but we're far more advanced in our reality then you are in your's buddy, as to why, we started in 1974. Just after we moved to Colorado Springs, Jack, Sam and I knew each other all our lives. And we got back together three weeks after Segei now, as he recovered.**_ _ **But your Jack in my reality, is his twin brother, holding on to Iraq and duty to your friends, but at the age we are."**_

 _ **"In rank, the job was easy when we were your Sam's rank when we were making it for ourselves. But as a L.C. to a full general we're now asking our subordinates to made that choice with us. And as a result, if Frank had gone back for him, it would get the entire team arrested by the guard now. That's duty to the truth, knowing that though you want to go back for someone now."**_

 ** _"That to do so, would only get you and your team captured and sentenced to what they're doing to your captured team mate. Duty to your friends, or in our language, nobody gets left behind. If_** ** _you do not control that, it could result in getting you killed, Jack got this._** ** _But this is something that your Jack, like my version's twin brother doesn't want to accept.'."_ **he read out and they nodded.

 _ **"To answer your other question, on why we're giving you this warning, it's because of this now. If Carson explained this to you already he had very goodd**_ _ **reason to, as he's the one who treated him. This is a copy of your Jack's medical records after he got out of there, everything in red. Is what they intend to condemn you to, so they can claim, you're everything now, finally."**_

 _ **"And in their eyes, that**_ _ **they been saying since Hathor now, but to them, it's all in or not at all, so though they did their job. They're not letting you go completely, and to us this is a psychosis in of itself, to protect your Daniel. Well we're getting your Jack out of your reality and into our's, he's NID."**_ he read out and saw the envelope on the table and opened it, as they saw everything in red.

And her eyes narrowed in anger at that information. _**"Can you stop this, by arresting him and double checking his thoughts. And because I'm not having my Daniel exposed to this?!"**_ she said in shocked anger and she read out his next remark as she looked at him as the group nodded grntly at that remark "Well if that's not enough to piss them off, nothing is, and once their version of me, Teal'C and Janet hear this."

"Let alone Rob, Ryan and Jake, and they're going to kill him and turn him over to us." Hammond said and she nodded as they watched it then as she read out his answer. _**"The rest of this message is in mine and Jack's handwriting, so let me take it from here."**_ she said and he nodded to her. _ **"We can, but at the moment he's going to be replacing Jack's twin in our reality, but we have a little forward plan here."**_

 _ **"That we know he's going to attempt this with my own Daniel, but Daniel is getting out of the SGC in year four. As he's training for two years as a 1 star in the Atlantis expedition.**_ _ **We had two programs created, so though working as SGA, he at times serves as a member of Hammond's command. Now, but after his ex girl friend, Sarah Gardner gets taken as a host next."**_

 _ **"And a following mission a month after she does, just to get rid of you, but their plan. That's it as he quits the SGC and starts work at the SGA full time, but it's so he can look after his children, who are. And by then going on 2 and 4 now so we got a better shot at situations now.**_ _ **But my Jack's clone is going to be systematically shutting every NID operative that has it out for your Daniel."**_

 _ **"Both of you listen to me, I know this seems cruel just to leave things like this. But if he has continued to hold onto the delusion over your Daniel now. He needs serious help, time away from your Daniel, but we're far stricter in the ways of this. As we got a stronger more advanced ways to handle this now, but**_ _ **in our reality, we reached the level of the Tollan, Asgard and the Nox."**_

 _ **"We were going in order of the races we met over the first two years starting with the Nox, then the Asgard, Tollan, Tok'ra and finally the Ancients. To answer that question they're the gate builders themselves as a result. But as we start 23 years prior to you now, we gained advancements that make what you found. Look like the tv show special effects, so though advanced, we're still us."**_

 _ **"So mind reading technology is easy we have the technology and screen his mind. And 2) if he's afraid of Carson, the reason is, he's not letting this go over his arm in order to drain the heroin now. And he knows if Carson is on the base so is Matheson, that's his worst nightmare. And where psychiatrists are concerned, his ways to deal it things will be the death of him if he continues."**_

 _ **"So he's serving his sentence here until that poison is out of his system.**_ _ **Once he's in our reality, we'll deal with this, but consider us his time in jail now guys. And as he lost everything in your reality, to save your bonds of friendship and family, for this now and honestly. And between you guys, Hammond and Janet, we're going to explain this to you, so go ahead and give the warning."**_

 _ **"And he disobeys and he's getting zapped to our reality, as we take it from there. But for you, he is the first to go until his ten years in our galaxy are done with now.'."**_ she read out and they nodded firmly to the remark. **_"Our versions of the seven of us, that's including myself, Janet and Carson, and your father, Sam. Your father's double, he's giving this in a direct order as well right now."_**

 ** _"Okay my double, he's got the look of a career member in the military right now."_** he said before they saw the next remark. _**"And with him, your father is this one. 'Kids, listen to me both of you, for your sake, and mine, let alone Janet's it's a matter of keeping your bonds strong. To me Daniel is like my son, and I am not having him subjected to this, because they lost their grip on reality."**_

 _ **"But Rob Carson and I feel this is in your own best interests right now, and as does your father Sam.**_ _ **Just trust us this is the only way to go as there is no love lost between you and Kinsey.**_ _ **He's also NID, but everyone in the list that is determined to get Daniel out of the program. But not let him go completely are Maybourne, Kinsey, Makepeace, Mckenzie, your Jack himself."**_

 _ **"And finally is Generals West and Vidrine, but show this letter to Teal'C.**_ _ **And then give it to me, Carson, Janet, and I am calling your father, but once he does it just leave him there. In our reality, as you report this to your versions of us, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren to the base. As your father would see this version of Jack as a lunatic, as is Makepeace with him right now."**_

 _ **"And doesn't want him being your commanding officer.'."**_ she read out and they nodded to the order. "Yeah that's an understatement, I see Jack, or in our case, 'John' as a total lunatic and I don't want him in command. Let alone leading you in the field of battle right now, but honestly I had it with his attitude in the way George does. That if it means this, then we have him arrested and exiled to 10 years in our reality."

"Well then so be it right now, but as a 2 star general, we can effectively destroy careers right now, once we take this to the joint chiefs. But these guys, none of them are thinking straight and letting this lust for power and their envy. Just to keep our eyes on them driving them into winding up destroying their careers and ending up in jail." Jacob said crossing his arms and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

 _ **"I know that voice, that's the general."**_ she said and he nodded. _**"We're being given an order by Hammond's double right now as well here. So with being our commander in both realities, he gave us orders. Okay then we follow orders given to us by the general as we turn him into our doubles. As I'm mostly like in the military if he said that to me, but it looks to me like your father's double."**_

 _ **"He's also in on this as is the joint chiefs right now."** _he said and she nodded in agreement to that as she thought it over and looke at the message. _**"Thanks guys for the warning and we'll heed it, every word of it right now. But are you the reality we're connected to, if you jury rigged this to land on your reality, instead of another?"**_ Sam asked and saw a gentle message in Jack's handwriting then.

 _ **"Yeah Sam we are, but this me that is talking to you is the real me. The one, after Connor told us Jonas went section 8. I am the one that was dealing with Jonas, in that scenario.**_ _ **Your Jack, if he's still holding onto that delusion turned into my twin brother, but he's, if you never checked his arm. Or Carson exposed that truth to you and showed you his arm, in the aftermath to Hathor now."**_

 _ **"Has convinced himself, and Robert Makepeace with him, that they're clean, and Daniel is out of his mind. So as a result now, we're the jail sentence and psychiatric institution in his case right now sis.**_ _ **Trust me guys, this is the only way to protect your relationship, but 1) we give you a copy of me. That's this me**_ _ **and 2) he replaces my brother, so he's staying here until year 11."**_

 _ **"But it'll be worth it."**_ she read out and they nodded to the remark. _**"Alright that does it right now, we got to show this to Teal'C, so he had it out for you ever since Hathor. As did Makepeace since he's been in anger management ever since now.**_ _ **But if they're even more advanced then we are then they can scan his thoughts and tell us what they found."**_ she said and he nodded to the news.

 _ **"Yeah, so again, let's give him that warning, he still touches it, and after we said not to, that just says it now. And even more, he's letting his physical muscles and hormones do the talking, instead of his mental ones. So with that, we let him be the guinea pig for this thing now.**_ _ **Whatever this mirror does, it's off limits, with them on one side of the mirror and us on the other."**_

 _ **"It's the pandora's box until we figure out on what it does, but hands off."** _Daniel said sternly and Sam nodded to the orders. _**"Teal'C could you come in here, please?"** _she called out and he walked in at that remark. _**"What do you require Captain Carter?"** _he asked and she said it softly. _**"We just got a message from our doubles in this reality the mirror connected to now, we were right on O'neill."**_

 _ **"He's still holding on to that delusion over Hathor and Daniel."**_ she said and he nodded as his eyes went stern at the news then. _**"Here you better read this, the reality we're connected to left this message to us and with it Jack's medical and Psychiatric report. And information on what happened to our Jack out in Iraq, if Carson decided to let him know this."**_ she said and he took the medical report.

And his eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at the letter then and his eyes narrowed in shock as he read out thr words spoken in his mentor's voice. _**"That's Master Bra'tac's handwriting he said the very same thing, turn this into our version of the group. All of them and we have him turned into our doubles, but we take this message back to our versions, if he is holding onto this psychosis over Hathor."**_

 _ **"Let alone Iraq, we do as we are told now by our doubles right now, but I am on protection detail now of Sha're, she is on Abydos.**_ _ **In their reality as everything I did as first prime to Apophis has gone to someone else. General Hammond gave us an order, to protect our friendship, and we shall do so. I am, in, in human military ranking a full bird Colonel so we shall do as we are ordered now."**_

 _ **"What do you propose to do, about this, because I am protecting our Daniel with my life?"**_ he asked and she explained that. _ **"We let his curiosity get the better of him, though we say do not touch this mirror. He does and he's getting zapped to our double's reality as result right now. But they said that they reached the level of the Tollans now, though they're faking it for Apophis, Nirrti."**_

 _ **"And the rest of Ra's family now in their reality,**_ _ **the other renegades, looks like they made some sort of deal with several of them."**_ she said and then he looked at the message and saw his. _**"It is not just you, or O'neill's doubles writing out this message to us, I am part of the team in their reality as well. But listen to this, '**_ _ **Indeed we did and we are, Captain Carter, but Apophis's mortal enemy."**_

 _ **"Is your new primary,**_ _ **Ra was our original primary, before your Jack killed him.**_ _ **But when you did that you exposed yourselves, to his brother and rival, so we gained a new primary. And in Apophis's sworn enemy of Cronus, the Greek titan of time, but I am serving as the first prime to his, Apophis's queen. From the day she gained a new host, and she intends to make sure**_ _ **he is neutralized."**_

 _ **"And forever, and before I return home and to duty as a member of the program, but Daniel Jackson and I are SGA.**_ _ **But our unit has been split down the middle, you and Colonel O'neill still serve under your father and General Hammond. Your father is serving as the head of the academy in our reality, and Hammond is in charge of the base, as we know you never met Landry yet."**_

 _ **"But he is my new superior in our reality, mine and Daniel's, we are working with a new member of our team. His name is Cameron Mitchell and he and another alien woman, Vala Mal Doran are with us. But instead of four members in our reality we have six on SG teams. But you and O'neill have us working side by side with you,**_ _ **as our unit is intact, until after Apophis is vanquished."**_

 _ **"Once he is, and us four are back as SG-1 once again so with those words,**_ _ **I am serving under General Henry Landry. But him and General Jean Picard and yes, he is Captain Picard's grandfather. We are the precursor to the Star Trek franchise, we are their predecessors.'."**_ he read out and they nodded to the news. _ **"Well that answers that question, of why you are so advanced, so let me guess."**_

 _ **"Movie four was not just part of the story, that was real?"**_ Daniel asked and they heard the word in multiple voices to his question. _**"Yes'."**_ they read out together and nodded as they exchanged looks. **_"Guys, in our reality, our parents met the races against them, the Goa'uld, and Tollan. And the Tok'ra when we were children,_** ** _to answer that question: The Tok'ra are the off shoot to the system lords."_**

 ** _"As Teal'C's double told you, who are the leadership of the Goa'uld, but of dozens in the rank of system lords, we got connections to 8 of them. And we've decided that the first three options would wipe you out, but option four. We get our freedom as we serve as their army to destroy their renegades. But they are fighting to destroy all renegades, the attacks you are getting are from them."_**

 ** _"The renegades, Apophis is a renegade, Hathor and Nirrti are all renegades, every exiled system lord that is a renegade now. The system lords have decided to leave to us as we destroy them all for them. But that was the price we pay for our freedom now in our reality, in exchange for our freedom now. We are human Jaffa, of the following system lords: Cronus, Yu, Amaterasu, Camulus."_**

 ** _"Ra, and of course, the Tok'ra queen, Egeria, she's the queen and leader of the Tok'ra, but these five. And we have very good relations with the others that are of the majority: Olokun, Kali and Bastet. As they know that test us, after Cassie and we will destroy them at the current moment. So to them, it's why risk aggravating us, when they know we can easily destroy them all."_**

 ** _"As we have ancient technology that can be used to do so now at the moment._** ** _As a result now in this case, our price to pay is 50lbs of naquada, each, and every month for the quintet. We check on their planets and slave farms and we do their job of destroying the renegades for them. And in exchange we can advance to the level we have now,_** ** _but look on the table guys."_**

 ** _"A piece of how far we advanced so we could train future generations is sitting there right n front of you. But SGC is code for Starfleet, IOA, that is code for the federation, and that weapon in front of you. Is the predecessor to the phasers in the tv show now."_ **Daniel read out and they saw what looked like one of their guns as Teal'C saw the handle and saw the crystal on it in a ruby red then as he looked it over.

And smiled as he recognized the color as he read it out then to the duo gently. _**"Intar, this is a training version to your earth guns, Captain Carter. But training mode for the academy in their reality, it's they got everything needed. In order to stop the renegades by swearing fealty to the system lords they just named off to us."**_ he said and the duo nodded as they saw a picture sitting next to it then gently.

As they saw two children then. **_"It's also time for the truth to come out now, but we knew each other in another life, Sam. It's one more thing, only you know what I look like as a child, but I told you a lot about my past. But the pieces left unsaid now, are coming to fore, for you, Hammond, your father and Landry. You, Mark, your parents, Hammond and Landry, you met me as a child."_**

 ** _"Look at the boy in that photo and add the 24 years to him, who do you see exactly._** ** _Remember, Ben Franklin's elementary school, we had a year togrther, before your father was transferred from Buffalo. And Annie and I were sent to a new foster home, so look at the duo together, who do you see?"_** Daniel read out and she nodded and closed her eyes as she added the years to him then.


	60. There, But For the Grace Of God IV

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But Chapters 58 to 75 are focused on SG-1, before the timeline comes to an end, before if switches to 2368. Just after that as the opening chapter is the epilogue to the new recruit in the continuum. And as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged, as the quartet get help from Wesley Robin. And their new team, and leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now.**

 **As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets. Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with half of it tying up things in the present and the rest of it with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes.**

 **As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, as the opening chapter opens up in the old west. And 10 years prior to the season 6 cliffhanger on the Next Generation. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later, with the first changes. In it being not using anything dangerous for the first 45 years leading into WWII in 1939.**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 60: Episode Alterations Part III: Alternate Reality Part IV**

 **Time-line Countdown 2 Days Left-There, But For the Grace Of God IV:**

As his features started turning familiar as they hit their current age as she saw what his double wanted her to see and her eyes shot open in shock and delight. **_"Daniel, you're the little boy I met at school in Buffalo in 1973, that's why we connected. And immediately, we found you without realizing it now, yes, alright, finally."_** she said and he smiled in delight as he looked at the little girl next to his younger version.

And smiled as he got it as he did the same with her and smiled as he realized that little girl had turned into his team mate. "We weren't expecting to find you this soon now, but it was a welcoming surprise son." Jacob said smiling and he nodded. "No kidding, I was hoping I would find all of you again, but it never crossed my mind. To take the years off you guys and from 24 to 25 years to realize it." he said and they nodded at that.

"Yeah well no need for that now, we get to watch you grow up, as we're all stationed in Buffalo before we move it Colorado Springs and even then. Jack is a year away from starting at the academy as he gets to see you before they both leave leave for the academy." Eric said smiling and Jack looked at his adoptive kid brother smiling then. "Yeah, well Jack, Charlie, Tom, Jason and I were up there for basic training."

"But we all knew what you two looked like as a 8 near 9 year old at the moment here, so that helps, though these lunatics are going to get it by us for that." Frank said and their parents nodded in agreement to his thoughts as they pushed it forward then. "Wait a minute, you guys were in Buffalo?" Sam repeated and Greer chuckled. "Eric is my wife's younger brother, Sam, Mary O'neill, nee' Greer." he said and they nodded in shock.

"I didn't see this coming, but that explains why I didn't remember meeting you when we were kids at the time, his voice changed in tenor. As we met when we were 30 and then saw each other at 32 as it was close to 2 years later. And after Apophis attacked that we got back together." Daniel said and Jack nodded in agreement to that. "Dad's job transferred him to Buffalo, just after the accident." he told him and they nodded to him.

"The first time I saw you was when you were at Aunt Mary's house for Thanksgiving that year. But I never made the connection or added the 22 to 24 years to you to realize we already knew each other. But what he did to you was beyond cruel and to me, I would do what was necessary. And I even would have adopted you myself, raised you, but screw Ballard, we're doing what's necessary." Jack said and they nodded in agreement gently.

"The stupid old fool has a psychosis that, like these guys needs to be put under the spot-light right now at the moment. But 1) he was too busy to adopt you and give you a normal life, yeah alright fine. You don't want to adopt him, fine, then someone, who's more competent then you, can. But the ones who actually can, can take this to the supreme court, said is the state government, or directly to the president."

"But at the moment here, the fact remains this is a psychosis that needs to be attended, and if we took this to the president. We would have had you arrested and committed after Caroline nearly was killed at the time. And him with her, but unknowing or not, that irresponsible act would have been enough to get him back under my guardianship or the boys." Bowdern said and they nodded as he crossed his arms at that remark.

"Just because he couldn't prove his theory worked, he decided to deny Daniel a chance at happiness by being adopted by a member of your age group. Or just a member of the sextet here, even my aunt and uncle, my parents?" Jack said slowly at that and they nodded. "Why exactly?" he said with a growl and and Jacob said it sternly. "His claim was he didn't want Danny to just forget his parents, and we could've given him a safer life."

"And a chance to have, with him, a way to live normally, the best schools, first class education and a very happy life. And either through us or the quintet here right now, and everything you read in his folder never would have happened at all. What he did has his ass ending up in a psychiatric institution at the moment. But what I consider this is he deserves it for everything that happened back then at the time right now."

"But he deserves a chance at freedom and make his own choices, but with his having a family of adopted relatives all that time for the first 8 years. It's a matter of we know whats better for him then some sick man with questionable sanity right now. And secondly the one who deserved to raise him was us, or the trio, let alone Father Bowdern." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that remark to him.

"But I would consider this kidnapping and a psychosis, he lost his mind after not being able to prove that crystal worked. But no government in this country would ever allow a man with questionable sanity to make decisions. And on a child's welfare right now after a severe trauma like this, and for the record, even if we did. Well he deserved a good and safe home at the time, so it's one of five families we're connected to in the military."

"Or better yet at the moment here, he lives with his teacher, until we're fully recovered, but there is no way in hell. That this is happening again and I mean that Nick, you lost your damn mind years ago. If we were still alive, we would have you committed and be done with it, as he lived the life he deserved at the moment. He was supposed to have, the life that you, Babcock and his foster father stole from him at the time now."

"But he's getting it all back, all of it, well no longer Nick I make the decisions right now, with us in the hospital, we're taking this to Jerry and Rick over custody rights, and I mean it right. Even before the accident, I can go to the state governor and the judge, so I can get him into the sextet's custody. But as of this moment, I'm not your daughter, and I never was and I wish mom was still alive." Claire said with a growl at him then.

As Ballard paled at that remark then as Mel finished her statement. "And I mean it too, Nick, time's up, you had no right to make this decision, but this time I'm having you committed." Mel said coldly and he swallowed hard at that remark then. "You kidnapped my son from his true guardians, his true grandfather, my mentor, his, so this time. Well it's a matter of the paternal grandfather's decision, in making the decisions."

"And when you lost your mind that year, I don't care why you did this at all." he said and as Ballard opened his mouth, she raised her hand. "No I don't care why you did this, you honestly think mom would let you do this, if she was alive. And she heard this, she would see this as you're the senior Jones, my son the junior, I chose Darrel and Dillon. His father and I chose them to make the decisions, them or my latin teacher."

"But he loved my mentor as a grandfather, you were never around, so only he could make decisions here. And with him, my father-in-law, they're both priests, and as priests, they got access to the government. Just what the hell is the matter with you exactly, do you realize this could be land you in jail anyway. By kidnapping him and from his rightful guardians, you kidnapped him, it's illegal?" Claire snapped at him sternly at that coldly.

And he swallowed hard at that remark as he tried to answer her then.

"No, you were never around, what right did you have to take him from our mentor, or just our best friends exactly, what?" she asked and he swallowed. "I didn't want him to just forget you or his father." he said desperately and she shook her head. "That's not an excuse Nick, you destroyed my son's life, we chose them, if anything happened to us. But that was on his medical records, that they be the ones to raise him back then."

"He had a chance to live a full life and if he had, if Jake, George or even Hank, even Quentin adopted him right now, he would still turn into the man he is now, but this is not an excuse. I wanted him happy and healthy, and he had that shot with them right now, a shot you denied him and it nearly kills him five years ago, it's no one's fault. No one but your's he should have had the chance to get what he was feeling our of him."

"He should have ben raised with his friends, Annie and Jared, so it's no one's fault, but your own that he got possessed, no one's but your's." she said to him and he swallowed hard as she turned to Morgan. "Morgan could you bring the judge that he went to here?" she asked and a flash lit up the room as a man no older then they were appeared. "Whoa, alright what's going on here?" he asked and Carson answered that question.

"Do you remember the custody hearing for Daniel Nicholas Jackson?" he asked and the man nodded. "Who are you?" he asked and he explained it to him then gently as Matheson and Dillon both moved to his side at that. "Do the names of Robert Carson, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren ring a bell?" he asked and the man nodded. "Yes they do, but that hearing was 30 years ago." he told him and he nodded to him firmly at that.

"Yes 30 years and in thirty years we all went from captains to 3 star generals, we are Generals Carson, Matheson and Warren, this is Father Bowdern and his team. As you remember that year, Dr. Ballard came to you and we had this in a 3 month debate over custody rights right now. What he never told you now, was that Claire and Mel named us his guardians." he said and the man nodded sternly Claire took charge at that.

"I chose either Darrel or Dillon to be his guardians, if not them, then my mentor at the order, Father Bowdern at the time, here read this." she said pulling out his files as a baby and he read his medical files carefully and his eyes narrowed sternly at that. "That the original copy right now, Dr. Jackson?" he asked her and she noded to that. "Yeah it is, we already decided before he was born it was them." Mel told him and he nodded firmly.

"Our families traveled together ever since we were kids, everywhere Jerry sent them, and I was on the Air Force payroll, I was also working as a priest. And Archbishop Hume also sent me all over the world on research digs, but Nixon already verified this. He decided that my son was under the custody of the now Generals of the joint chiefs. When in the Air Force, and Darrel was my son's pediatrician." he added and the judge nodded firmly.

"That's the reason for the 3 month debate, you already had full custody rights, and you threatened to take this to the president. If he didn't back off back then General Carson?" the man said and they nodded. "That's right your honor, his parents were connected to us, in the Air Force. His paternal grandfather is also connected to the Jesuit order, Father Bowdern was his other legal guardian." Warren said, crossing his arms at his remark.

"Your coach and his friends, or the three of you and your families have custody of him, you had full custody of him already, his parents named you his legal guardians. And that means all of you, alright if that's the case, why did George Hammond. Let alone Quentin Greer and Jacob Carter all threaten for a lawsuit to Underwood that Christmas?" he asked and Ballard paled at the last remark then and Matheson answered that.

"It's because Underwoods negligence nearly killed my son, and my brother in law had to get them out of the trench. And after he jumped in after his foster sister, that man had one too many kids, and never fixed the damn fence. And Danny had to do our job for us and rescue his foster sister, but hearing that my daughter was there at my sister's house. That did it he was screwed, they kidnapped him." he said and the judge nodded firmly.

"So that's what happened back then, well that is it gentleman, but lying to judge is a federal offense, General Matheson?" The judge said and they nodded. "Yeah we know, but he had a questionable sanity, by that point, claiming he saw aliens made of vapor. But he could never get this skull to work twice." Carson said as he showed him the skull he found in Belize and he nodded sternly to the news as he answered him at that.

"These books and that episode, basically made it clear, as Daniel never told me why, in why he hated him ever since. It wasn't until we went to the planet in question that we got evidence his theory was correct, but it was then. That we found out why he never brought it up, it was because he was deemed clinically insane. And checked himself into a psychiatric institute." Janet added and he nodded to her as he looked between them.

"So you were turned into a drone and O'neill was kidnapped, alright that's fine young lady, so though you checked Daniel's records. He never mentioned Ballard was in the mental institution, after Mckenzie illegally dug into his records. But let me guess after you all realized this, it meant this was why he never wanted to talk about it. After the Linvris, that correct?" he asked and Hammond gave a nod to him firmly at that.

"If what I saw on the show regarding Danny is true, it only works with and under controlled conditions. So who was it he ran into not long after this hearing happened?" he asked and Sam crossed her arms. "He ended up running into my family, the Hammonds and the Landries. My brother and I found him a week after he was put into the system that year, but it was after we met that he told us his name and the trio's names."

"In all honesty he was happy for the first time, we also learned that Rob Manneheim from a previous situation like this. But in total honesty, had he just backed off, Daniel never would have suffered this trauma. But little something he didn't want you to find out is that Underwood's negligence nearly killed his foster sister. And with her, himself at the time, he was dealing with rescuing his foster sister and barely had a relapse."

"It took us, in total 23 years to 24 years and for me to find him again, and when I did. We hit it off immediately, in our eyes, he should have been arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder." she said and he nodded sternly to him. "So kidnapping him from his rightful guardians, negligence, said now that resulted in nearly killing a toddler. And him with her, alright thank you major, with my getting my memories back like they are."

"I'm denying that request and with it now finally, the Social worker that is covering this, until after his parents are out of the hospital. But I'm hereby placing him under the custody of the U.S. Air Force, and with them the Saint Louis Jesuit order. And until further notice, but once out of Buffalo if you are heading for Colorado Springs directly. But that, directly after that, is a serious matter when their lawyers already did it."

"So the Jacksons already had a connection to the head of the Air Force at the time, and with him directly to Nixon, that right?" the judge asked Carson firmly and the group nodded firmly. "Alright Doctor, why did you do this?" he asked and Ballard swallowed hard at that as he answered him then and Hammond raised his hand at that. "We asked him that same question at least 15 times and it's always the same remark."

"He didn't want Danny to just forget his parents, but you better read this, because, that outburst during the withdrawal from the sarcophagus. It was due to this your Honor." he said the man took the record and he felt his blood pressure start rising at that. And as he read through the trauma on foster home 3, he looked at Matheson and Carson at that as he said it to him then as he looked between them firmly at that

"Is this accurate?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah it is, but at the moment, his mind flash-backed to the accident and he just barely shot Jack's twin brother in the struggle. But his remark, was now clear, but he the lunatic that Jack's brother condemned him to, had created a way to possess him. And this never would have happened, at all, had Ballard here just backed off." Hammond told him and Carson finished that remrk

"Well none of these situations would have happened at all right now, in total honesty, this sicko condemned Danny to his worse living nightmare. And out of jealousy, but they used the memory of his parents now as a way to do it, they were it. As the damn catalyst as a result. Same damn alibi no matter how many times we ask that Claire, this is a psychosis." Carson said crossing his arms and he nodded sternly to that news.

"And one that is landing him behind bars in a psychiatric institution later on, that mission in the Aztec aliens, the crystal skull, it's he lost it finally. I'm doing what I should have done then, after he told me he ended up on this planet. And it's having him committed because he couldn't get it to work twice at the moment. Though what I will say is that with our age group having our memories, we can just do this and be done with it."

"So Rick, you mind right now, we and Jerry take it to you and it's done with." she said and Nixon nodded sternly as he answered her at that remark sternly. "Not a problem Dr. Jackson, with my being in office at the time of the accident. But the IOA is created by then in the senate and I can effectively over ride things. When in custody agreements leading into when you move to Colorado Springs in 1974 over the summer now."

"As everyone in our age group has our memories back, aside from the members. The ones that made your son's life a living hell at the time, so everything is tied up, starting with Ballard." he told her and she nodded firmly then as she ended it. "And years ago after that missions, but he's part of the department now. Said that has access to the college my son is going to, we take it to family court and they're getting it legalized."

"And by the military courts and with them the president, so how do you suppose every person in the country. In the program is going to take it when they learn that their true savior from deliverance. Said had suffered so much here, and given up so much for them right now. And more then ever, and anyone had ever suffered in a life time, huh?" Claire asked and he swallowed hard at that remark as he tried to answer her then.

"That's pretty much what happened to Harry Potter, but their savior had suffered more then any child should suffer in a life time mom. And while the wizarding world is too busy celebrating, he's left with his aunt, who's resenting the fact. Now that her parents paid more attention to his mother then her. But she had their parents 8 months out of the year, and her sister was busy training." Daniel told he and she nodded to him.

But before she could answer then a light flashed in the room and as a man, in his 60's appeared and Hammond went ramrod straight at that as he, Sam, Teal'C and Daniel loked at him coldly as she said it for all of them. "Machello, what the hell are you doing here exactly?" Sam said with a growl as Teal'C crossed his arms then. Before he could answer, Cronus stood up as he looked at him then sternly as he went over that firmly.

 _ **"You said his weapon, a symbiote killer was the reason, that you ended up in your mental health department, it simulated the symptoms of mental illness?"** _he asked and they nodded. "Yeah but those symptoms also indicate sleep deprivation if the victim passes out twice. So as a result, it's they decided to use this as a reason that he suffering a mental illness." Carson said and they all nodded sternly at that.

As the quintet exchanged a fast conversation in Goa'uld, as the two female system lords exchanged a gentle conversation. _**"I would consider this as he tried to hide here on earth, and they, like his wife, after Sobek turned her into a host. Would turn him over to us, just to prevent a repeater of another attack right now. And after they stopped Apophis, and then Sokar attacked them next, to them."**_

 _ **"Then it's a matter of keeping the renegades from attacking and handing him over to us, so two clones?"**_ Amaterasu said to them and they nodded firmly. _**"I think it's time you told him the truth to your past, he's fought us for 50 years, and then his wife. She was turned into a host, but what does he know of pain when when compared to your life, Colonel?"**_ Yu told him and they both nodded to him.

And at that remark firmly at that as Cronus said it. _**"Yes, tell him the truth, that the members of the opposite department of your department. And what they are trying to do to you, what Sobek did to him.**_ _ **Until you decide to go into hiding in the grid or your take on a new name or identity. Just to hide yourself from the people that you see as much you enemies as the renegades are right now."**_

 _ **"But this is as much of a reason to see this as he's a very old version of yourself. But at the moment, at least you get to relive your life, and he's the one now. Who has to relive the first 50 to 60 of his at the current moment, before you show him he cane live a life.**_ _ **Until he realizes that though younger then he is, you are two sides of the same man."**_ Cronus said and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah no kidding, but he's me if I never got married or re-married and had spent 50 years now fighting you in the future. Until I decide to take on a new identity and hide myself here on earth, before getting arrested. And by the earth authorities and dragged in." he said and they all nodded as Yu answered him firmly at that remark. _**"Well it's time to make him see that right now, you had a very hard life, Colonel."**_

 _ **"But what he has done is the same as what our underlings do. Though we don't invade you by switching bodies with you, we do invade you. And take control of your bodies, so how is this any different at the moment, if you told him this. You are very correct, no matter what he thinks, he and his successor in the future are Goa'uld."** _he said and Daniel nodded as Bra'tac finished that remark sternly.

"Aside from that, at least you kept your innocence Colonel, you never turned as cruel and uncouth. And as he is now, you stayed yourself, and as a result you are better then he is, but more powerful then he is. You show the true compassion of your station, but honestly, I never been more honored to call you this. But as my friend and student, you deserved a chance to prove you are so much more then he is right now at this moment."

"So yes indeed, tell him the truth, you were suffering hard-ships you shouldn't have, and because some meddling old Hasshak kidnapped you from your true guardians, so tell him the truth to your past Colonel Jackson." Bra'tac said and they nodded to that sternly. "What are they talking about Doctor Jackson?" Machello asked and Sam crossed her arms as he told him the truth as he looked at him coldly then as he answered him at that.

"You say you suffered more then anyone ever suffered in a life time, how old were you when we met, 90, 100 years old?" he asked and Machello nodded. "Yes, but what are they talking about, it didn't seem that you suffered all that much. When we swapped bodies at the time, so why are the system lords and the Jaffa master saying this?" he asked and Daniel crossed his arms as he answered him as he looked at him coolly.

At that remark as he answered him then. "Well that's where you are wrong at the moment buster, but were you ever orphaned two months after your birthday. And as a child, did your maternal grandfather refuse to adopt you, and when someone else wanted to. And he refused that too, as you were moved from foster home to foster home, and when one of said happens to be the people who became your best friends."

"And the other surrogate father?" he asked and he swallowed hard at that remark. "I'm nearly 38, but my last 30 years, aside from finding her, just after my parents died now. Was such a hard-ship, that it has everyone watching me, through him, so heart broken that their young savior. Me, I was put through a life such like this, that to them, the gate builders, and their companions, a group as powerful as they are, and later on."

"Turned into a grouping that in 200 years became known as the Q continuum, but you know what, you know who the leader of the Q are. And in giving me a chance to relive my life from the day my parents died to now, as I have everything I ever wanted back. And it all started at the beginning, but do you know who that little girl that found me was. Who her father and godfather were, or even the young man that I met, back then."

"And before he left to go to our training academy as a cadet starting his career?" he asked and Machello felt his heart sinking at the furious looks on Teal'C, Sam and Hammond's faces. "Do you know why she was willing to let you talk to me, that day why she was determined to not lose me or even Hammond didn't. Why they were all ready to leave my grandfather rotting in the psychiatric institution he put himself in."

"Or why, most of all, they care far more then they should when we supposedly met 18 months prior to this. Why after we encountered another of your inventions, that this was enough to piss them off even more. And finally, why we hate you so much right now, you and he, you are both meddling old fools. And ones that don't care abut anything but yourselves here, I was found by the very people he didn't want me to be found by."

"But do you know who it was?" he asked and Machello shook his head as Jack, Sam Hammond moved up. "It was us, Machello, without realizing it, I ended up finding him at the school in the town we were all stationed at. I found my best friend, my imprint not long after his parents died. As we had 18 months together, before his social worker moved him and even then his godfather sent our sister after him to the next placement."

"Till finally we get a truth that we never remembered as adults, that we knew reach other already. Sure you had a hard life, but what right do you have to judge the value of his life. And when our friendship is all that matters to me, he's my everything, but you are a goa'uld. Some goa'uld like the Ancient Egyptian deities see they are more important then humans. They believe they deserve to extend their lives at the expense of another."

"But you know what, that's what a scientist in our successor's tv show did and to our robotic team mate." she said and he quickly said it then. "That android is not human, he is..." he started to say and Picard snapped at him at that. "He's different, yes, but that doesn't make his life any more expendable, or insignificant, no life is so important. They can just usurp the rights of another, but you did just that, as did Graves at the time."

"But again, every man has his time, every man, without exception, but you cheated, you extended your life. At the expense of another, if it hadn't been for her fast thinking, my subordinate's best friend's heir would never have been born. You nearly wiped out the Jackson bloodline by this choice. You sick maninac." he snapped and Hammond crossed arms at that, before he could say it then, Daniel stepped in at that remark as he said it.

"Do you know where our grandchildren get their personalities from here?" he asked and he shook his head. "They get it from us, if this was me and more forcefully then what Hamond said to you, you're hearing that again." he said as he looked between them. "I am offering you the salvation of your planet, isn't that worth more then the life of one archeologist.?" he asked and Hammond crossed his arms at that as he answered him.

"I don't know about the customs of your planet, but here on earth the value of life is priceless." he said and Picard finished that sternly. "Every man has his time, every man, without exception, but you cheated, you extended your life at the expense of another. I loved the man who's body you possessed, like a son, he's my adopted son, you lunatic. But to me and every general my age, I will do what is necessary to save him right now."

"No life is worth so much more that they can usurp the rights of another, and I mean, Daniel is on loan to the SGC until year four after that he, his unit and every team. That we leant SGC to fill in the missing gaps is getting removed, but your technology. Your inventions has done more damage to their team, friendship then anyone ever could." he said with a stern growl at him then as Daniel took charge at that remark.

"Machello, what if I cloned my body, and you used that to transfer your consciousness, that enough. You get to live by having a clone of me, and you help us deal with your inventions before they do any further damage to me or my friends." he said and Machello looked at him then. "Even after all I did to you, you are really willing to give me a second chance to live my life in peace?" he asked and they nodded as Daniel answered him then.

"But why?" he asked and Daniel explained that. "Because there is room for everyone, without anyone fighting over who has the right to live or not. But I may be pissed at the fact you hijacked me without asking. But I'm not allowing someone to live or die, simply because I'm furious. That they did it without my permission and against my will. But we both get to live, and you get a second chance at life." Daniel said sternly and he nodded.

As he answered him at that remark then. "I don't know about you, but these guys screwing around in the science and robotics department. They don't realize what kind of live wire they create, or that the body they possessed. Said body is still is strong enough to hurt someone, but sure, he never meant to hurt anyone, but genetics and robotics. That's not a plaything, as the body of the person they possessed could kill someone."

"And if it was in engineering and on the second floor." Daniel said and Picard nodded in agreement. "Like they nearly did to my grandson and Jean's." La Forge said and Picard nodded to him in agreement. "Anyone know who the un-named officer assisting Geordi was in there?" Sam asked and he nodded. "I don't know, but maybe Jean Luc could answer that question, but as we're all stuck in their heads, in year one."

"And before you guys and Johnny end up there in year two, we got a lot of work to do as we re-program the systems to the Atlantis computer program. So this way, we have her carrying our second home away from home's programming. And before we try to work this out, though what I will say, is that whoever is screwing around. And with the holodeck systems, get that under control reason is because if I get hit now."

"And by whatever was thrown the person that threw it. Is ending up in a one hour time out, clear?" he said and the young quartet nodded as Daniel closed his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing at that remark. "That remark really necessary right now Jean?" Landry asked and he nodded. "Yeah and the reason is because of the amount of screwing around we had on this base and two, the reason being is that I'm half expecting it."

"And that someone is going to wind up in the middle of snow ball fight here. But kids under 17 get ready, we got to be alert in case we wind up in the middle of their playing around here." he said and they all nodded as Daniel exchanged smiles with Teal'C at that. "Yeah alright to change subjects here right now, so you were up in Buffalo at the time Jack, before you started at the academy?" he asked and Jack nodded at that remark.

"Yeah dad was transferred from one duty station to then next, so I was up visiting his sister, that morning. Before dinner, when you were at their house that day, but it never crossed my mind here to why you were so good at our current age." he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him then smiling at that. "So two years together, before the five of you left for the academy and another two years as you got to see us."

"And before you left for Germany, and even then. We knew what we looked like to each other, but as I said all our lives. We knew each other all our lives, big brother." Daniel said smiling and he nodded as he gave him a hug then tightly. "So Eric, what are you doing for a living exactly?" Hammond asked him at that remark and he smiled. "My job was the same as Kyle's on the tv show, specialist consultant in the Air Force."

"I just reported into Jack to let him know I got him into the program he wanted, which was a part spec ops and the other medical training, slight case of being an M.D.. When I got the news from Jerry that I was being transferred to Buffalo at the same time you guys were. And as Mel was also there setting up the exhibit at the museum, as a result here, Jack was a year away from graduating." he said and they nodded smiling to that.

"SAT's gone through the roof, but though he acts like the class clown and tries to dumb it down slightly, he still understands everything we say. I just got to put it into a way he and Uncle George understand it more easily." Daniel said and Jack nodded with a chuckle. "Well with two PH.D's in science and medical training, it's knowing what we're seeing on sight the second he sees that blackhole." Sam said and Jack nodded to her.

"Never knowing what you see at first, but a blackhole is a collapsed dead star that has so much gravity in it that it acts like a giant vaccuum cleaner." Jack said and Hammond nodded to him. "In the words of Harry Adams, Jack?" Daniel said and he chuckled and nodded. "Yeah and Sphere, it makes a perfect point, but you let that power go to your head and it destroys you, case in point is when they got so scared here."

"And of each other that they started killing each other off until all that's left of the surveillance team was Goodman, Halpern and Adams. But that's the whole point, humans all fear what they don't understand at the moment." he said and Hammond nodded as he and Jacob tried to keep from laughing at that. "Why do you think I was reading books from Crichton exactly, this put it in a way I can understand it, finally."

"And Sam Jackson gave a way to make it interesting now and turning him into a Jedi now, I think that was going just a little too far here at the moment. Then again it's knowing its nuts now." he added and Sam started laughing at that remark. "Yeah no kidding, but at the rate this is going, it's a matter of knowing this, but Malcolm was right. That biogenetics is the most powerful science we have in the science department."

"And these guys in NID wield it like a kid playing with his father's gun." Daniel said and Hammond nodded in agreement as Omac answered that remark. "Yes and this is why it's better to study and reverse engineer, before attempt to retrofit a death-glider. Because this could result in what happened to your double and Teal'C, again. And that's the last thing we need right now." he said and they nodded to his remark at that smiling.

As Jacob and Hammond ended the conversation at that with a bemused smile. "Alright this astrophysics and science debate is being put on hold. And until after this episode is done, so lets get on with this you guys and guys get it together, would you please." Jacob said as Landry started laughing at that remark. "Well one good thing, it's a matter of dealing in science debates and we can understand each other all too easily.

"But whoever starts the scholastic debate over astronomy and blackholes is getting a pillow taken right to the head. And guys try it and you're both going to get it, and I mean that right now." Lou said and the trio all nodded to that smiling gently. "Issues in knowing how dangerous this job gets right now. But scientific study on a planet that is about to be destroyed, is considered suicidal." Sam said and they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and who's the idiot who decided to dial to the planet, just as it's companion star imploded and turning itself into a blackhole, huh?" Henry Boyd asked and she shook her head. "I wish I knew, but we're cloning you, so Johnny's double thinks that's really you and not your clones, Hank." Jack said and he nodded to him as Frank answered that. "While I got to get him to face facts that Desert Storm is not over right now, you two."

"And no matter how many years go by, but somebody dropped a dime on the incursion, he got hit, he went down. And I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team." he said and 'John' said it firmly. "And I saw you take off, and then I saw four months of my life, in disappear in some stinkin Iraqi prison." He said with a growl. "I though you were dead." he said sternly and he practically shouted it at him at that remark coldy then.

"You thought wrong!, what do you want, you want me to forgive you, is that it?" he asked and Frank nodded. "Yeah I guess I do." he said and he looked at him coolly. "Well that's tough, what happened to no one yets left behind?" he asked and Frank pointed at the sextet sternly. "Oh, what about them?" he asked and quickly said it. "That is a totally different scenario." he said and Frank said it sharply to him at that remark then.

"That is the exact same thing, John, the exact same thing, it doesn't matter your psychosis, but this is what it means to be a L.C. to full general. But every day I got to make decisions that sends hundreds of men like you to your deaths. And until you learn that, you never will make it to full general, ever, or get out from Carson's scrutiny. So cut the crap right now and grow up." he snapped and Jack crossed his arms sternly at that.

"He's a young Colonel, but still a Colonel, but the problem is he still has a lot to learn right now, bro, but he's not getting away with this. In my eyes, my double, his double is the first to go, in all three realities." he said and sextet nodded sternly. "Then again, with these guys trained to kill, it just never pays to be polite. And when in the case of the black ops and marines in this program." Lou said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"And our baby brother suffered a trauma that he's still recovering from no matter how many years go by right now. But this is one more reason, I'm shutting these lunatics down, right now." Jack said and Charlie and Lou noded in agreement. "Alright subject change and lets get on with this guys, calm down, okay." Hammond said and the trio nodded as Jack wrapped his arm across his back and Daniel leaned into him at that.

"With my watching you grow up, I got two years with you, before I leave for the academy at the moment, but I started college, in 1976, at the academy. So 2 years until you guys are 10, before I leave and we see each other every summer and holidays home. And until I leave for Germany, when you also start college, but 1987 is the one. And where it comes together, as that's when we pull it together." Jack said and he nodded to him.

"Whoever left that lying around, they better watch it, but they keep this and someone is going to get hurt right now." they heard and Janet turned and called back to the voice. "What was it this time, Rock?" she asked and Lieutenant Richard 'Rock' Hanson answered her as he walked in at that. "I tripped over a pair of street hockey, hockey sticks, someone left lying in the hallway, Janet." he said and they nodded to the news gently.

As Hammond called out to the youngest officers at that. "Cadets, all of you get your toys out of the hallway right now, this is not your parents house. Or a college campus, and the next whatever that someone trips over is getting confiscated and I'm not kidding." he said and they exchanged looks at that as the younger trio at that. "And I thought we were bad at this age, but this is getting ridiculous and you're right, Rock."

"But someone is going to get hurt if this keeps up right now." Jack said and Daniel and Sam nodded to him then remark as they tried to hold it in. "And you thought we were bad when starting Colonel, our younger officers are even worse. But these kids just added are very fresh recruits, Daniels and Parker are like Hanson and Locarno. And trying to show off to Sam, but she said this, I don't know how many times too as well."

"That their department. in hands training, is not up to her, but you and Hammond, no matter how many times they debate this." Jason told him and he nodded to the news sternly at that remark as he answered him then. "Uh huh, alright thanks son, well I'm just saying this for Picard, if he was here right now. Though their grandparents are just as good, but to get passed by scrutiny for the best position in the program."

"And is not by showing off, but staying clean of the toxic chemicals, do not jump too soon. And most of all, attitude right now, I don't give a damn on skills or your jump forward tactics, but the ability to listen and follow orders at the moment. Guys, I know Hammond told you this already, but whoever tries the starburst you better tell us. And before Sam and Ricky figure that out or there's going to be trouble here, but tell us."

"And the penalty is that though you get to stay, but it's you lose your credits and flight status. And you don't get to advance with your class: duty to the truth, clear?" he asked and they nodded as he went further then as he looked between the young quartet gently at that remark. "I know John was giving you a very hard time, but the way you pulled it, and I saw the episode, I couldn't be more proud of you guys right now."

"And well done, that was very well thought out you guys, divide and conquer, that was a really good idea right you guys." he said and the quartet smiled in delight at his approval then. "Thank you Sir, I'm just relieved we got the chance to get to know the real you now finally, because that side of you was too hard on us. If this is you, and we see you're just like Commander Riker, well this is great, you and the general now."

"You're the one who's trust we never want to lose right now." Brandon said and he smiled at him then. "I think you started something, between the two of us, before I leave. It's they love you and they don't want to lose your trust pal." Daniel said and he nodded to him then. "At the current moment it's controlling your junior versions before this gets to out of hand right now." he said in response to that as she looked at him bemused.

And Sam nodded as she tried to keep from laughing at that remark then as she said it. "Too late, if Jenny is what my daughter was like when around Ryan well then having a cub version of her. Well this is going a little too far here at the current monent." Jacob said in answer to that and Jenny and Chris started laughing as Sam answered that. "Dad I think you got your hands full with the cadets General Kerrigan sends here later."

"If most, if not all of them, are from here and acting like this right now, as we train them." she said and Jacob nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that. As Hammond switched subjects with a chuckle at that. "My grandson is the type where he doesn't get that being on drugs could get his arrested here at the moment. And especially by the medical and security forces here, Sir." Hanson told him and he nodded to the news.

"Great that's just what we need right now, Rock, is your son like the kid Billy told us about?" Kerrigan asked and he nodded as he crossed his arms. "Afraid so Sir, Brandon here is Wes, my son is Hanson, he's in training at the academy. But it's the psychosis we heard from the kids in the future at the moment. But 'What does a red shirt have to do to get some attention here exactly when they're showing off to the old man.'."

"But I warned him, before we decided to reset the time frame, that he wants to dig himself deeper into the hole. And of not being chosen, after he graduates, then just continue with the insults right now." he said and Hammond nodded. "He wants to piss me off then you're right, he's a cadet, I'm a 2 star general. He wants to dig himself deeper then continue with the insults, to me or Jake." he said and Jacob nodded firmly to that.

"We better get on with this right now, but just hearing we found Danny, as an adult is enough of a relief. Now that we know that the boy we never saw again turned into the young scholar under our command." he said to him and Hammond nodded. "Let alone that the stupid fool doesn't realize that the 8 year old chess champion he played against. Is really his ex-best friend now, though I knew." Sam said and her father nodded to her.

"Alright here we go, this should be good, that just getting the truth now, and secondly you wre what I wanted for my daughter, always at the moment here. So shall we everyone." he said and they nodded as they started it again. **_"We have to tell Hammond and your father, you found me, even before you realized you knew who I was, you better reconcile with Jacob, and tell him the truth."_**

 ** _"So he knows whats going on and we can protect our relationship._** ** _If we never get her back, I have you now, baby."_** he said and she nodded as she hugged him tightly as he did the same in relief then. "Should have seen that coming, with us getting our memories re-arranged we know what you looked like as baby to now. And from a baby to a toddler all the way to now, but honestly this may be our one chance."

"And to prove to them that we have a shot here, but one reality helps us, we help the next as we stop two versions of Jack who have gone NID here at the moment." Jacob said and they nodded in agreement to that remark. _**"We're soulmates, we knew each other just a little too well, but this was the reason why now. But dad's going to be thrilled to know we found you finally though, as is Hammond now."**_

 _ **"So with that, we tell them and call dad to the base, and with him Matheson and Jared's father now. Though how the joint chiefs take our doubles ideas is anyone's guess right now here."** _she said and he nodded in agreement to her. "What rank are you if you were in the military if you said that to her right now, Daniel?" Anderson asked and he explained that, as Hammond crossed his arms smiling.

"Full bird colonel, but did every science imaginable here, but Hammond ordered that, after the nanites. No one touches anything until we get it cleared by my and Sam's teams. Though the bonehead never listens to me, so that's his undoing here." he said and the cast nodded to the news then as they got to work then. _**"Alright field test now, you two, we pretend that we called you in, and so you can help us."**_

 _ **"But hide that message from him, we wait for him to get on the other side and turn it off. We do the carrot on the stick, and dangle this like a fishing rod in front of him. He break orders despite the fact we all said the same thing, don't touch it, we let him go ahead make that mistake. As we leave him to realize it that we're not in the reality he ended up in, but we're still here."**_

 _ **"In our own reality, as he gets arrested by our doubles, as they show him, now that we knew all along about it. As we say this, our doubles on our behalf, that he's been sentenced to 10 years in their reality. So we can prepare to become just like them and get results done right now. But if they're dropping in to see us they found a way to fix the cascade tremors at the moment."**_

 _ **"But in this case, we let them be the psychiatric institute and jail cell, but it's better, and more then ending up in our's."**_ she said and they both nodded firmly. _**"I believe I saw this in your mythology at the moment. And on a box and a woman who's curiosity turned dangerous. And she was trying to resist till she couldn't stand her curiosity and opened it, and releasing every bad situation."**_

 _ **"Aside from hope, do I have the correct one?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded to him. _**"Yeah this thing is a Pandora's box, like, if Kinsey could be believed right now, he thought that the gate was.**_ _ **But hey, he's not the one fighting on the front lines, but if he tries to do this. And he could make an already bad situation worse right now, saying destroy a system lord owned planet right now."**_

 _ **"But this is what they're trying to tell us."**_ he told him and he nodded in agreement, as he checked the envelope and saw a series of names. _**"Names for every episode, nice touch, thanks guys, well. Hammond is going to kill him when he reads this message his double, like our's, sent us. But better exile then death and jail for 10 to 11 years."**_ she said and they both nodded as he answered her then gently.

 _ **"He's stuck in their reality until after our last remaining situation is deal with, which is after it's over. But we had two aliens on our team, including me..., Vala Mal Doran, examine the envelope, there should be a picture of her in it. If there is we can choose her double easily now."**_ Teal'C said and they quickly did it. _**"I know these two, the duo are part of another sci-fi tv show call Farscape.**_

 _ **"It came out after Deep Space Nine came out early this decade.**_ _ **That is Claudia Black and Ben Browder, looks like they join us in a few years now on the team."**_ Sam said and he nodded as he examined her carefully and nodded. _**"That is Quetesh's host, Captain Carter, she is an underling of Camulus.**_ _ **Her personality as a goa'uld is she was the goddess of mating,**_ _ **in a more profound way.**_

 _ **"And more then Hathor is, and was w**_ _ **hatever caused her to start acting crudely at times is connected to her past.**_ _ **We just have to adjust to her personality, but as a five person team, we developed a bond that while two of us were busy. The others were dealing with the team mate who was injured or worse. While you're helping deal with whoever in the surviving system lord thete was."**_

 _ **"And while whoever was left was staying with whoever was recovering from an ailment in the middle of the mission. Or worse at the moment, if these gate builder's information is to for your minds to take now."**_ he said and they both nodded to him. _**"I'm guessing these information consoles that the Ancients created are the said situation?"** _she asked and he nodded to her gently to that.

 _ **"Yes that is exactly what I do mean Captain Carter, if we are getting help from O'neill's double who is like Hammond. That indeed should help, so we do this in the way the man that enticed Pandora to not look in that box. And until her curiosity gets the better of her, but rule 1) look with your eyes. But not with your hands, and 2) always remember curiosity can lead to consequences."**_

 _ **"Or you can just dig yourself into a very deep hole now, by gettng yourself in over your head rigjt now."** _he said and they nodded with an amused smile. _**"I think we better show you Clue later on, but these conversations are the ones. That always seem to result in trouble, but trust me, once you deal with this. And in a case of finding added injuries and**_ _ **on the person who's already dead."**_

 _ **"Well that's when you got to wonder what the heck is going on, and when inside this house at the moment. Then again we can consider multiple injuries as case of over kill at this rate.**_ _ **And when the person, whoever it is, is already dead right now, but dad would see it that way. If we have to hunt down a bunch of renegades of whatever aliens we can consider dangerous."**_

 _ **"Or just more then one batch of weapons to cover a paddock."**_ she said and he nodded with an amused smile. _**"Indeed, but best not to over do it, we have to focus now."** _he said and Daniel nodded as he tried to hold it in at her remark then. "Was that conversation really necessary at the moment and you're right?" Jack asked as he started laughing and she nodded as she answered him then gently at that.

"Yeah and we actually found that conversation funny, but Mull was right. That's what we consider overkill right now." she said and he nodded. "Yeah and I consider that psychotic." he told her and Daniel smiled. "Unless he wasn't dead before you two." he said and they both looked at him smiling as he said it for both of them at that. "Yeah so what's the difference?" he asked and Hammond ended it at that.

"We can find that out later, in the who, what and where at a later time kids. But this is neither the time nor place for this conversation right now." he said and they nodded as Jacob finished that with a bemused smile. "Alright you guys pull yourselves together, lets get on with this right now, come on." he said and they all nodded as Cam and Vala tried to keep from laughing at that remark as they looked at the rest of their team smiling.

"I've spent the last few days here just watching crime comedy movies and this one is my favorite, you two. We've got a day or two, after things ended we can consider this our movie night as a team, okay?" Vala asked and they all nodded smiling at her idea then. "Yeah good idea, one last good memory we have as a team, before we see each other and in our new lives together, but what I will say is enjoy it while it lasts."

"And before the time-line changes as we prepare to meet again, but keep it going." Jack said and they nodded as they and Charlie exchanged smiles. _**"Who started this conversation anyway, because we have a bit of time constraint here at the moment."** _Daniel asked and she nodded in agreement. _**"I did, but this is neither the time nor place for this conversation, we can do this with Jack's double."**_

 _ **"But never mind trying to arrest Klorel if he's the one driving the ship. But either way we have to wait till we actually get to earth before we get started."**_ she said and he nodded in agreement. _**"Yeah I agree with you on that."**_ he said as Teal'C looked between them gently at that in agreement. _**"You require any assistance, Captain Carter, Daniel Jackson?"**_ he asked and they nodded to him smiling then.

 _ **"Yes, could you help us bag up this stuff on the table, buddy?"** _Daniel's double asked and he nodded as he removed his pack. Sat it on the floor and then started wrapping everything before loading it into his own bag then as he looked at the mirror. _**"What of this one?"**_ he asked and they shook their heads. _**"No we have enough, if that's made of naquada, it's going to take four or five people to lift it."**_

 _ **"And secondly we have no clue what it does, so until we run a test after it's run through decon. It's staying here right now."** _Daniel said and he nodded to him. _**"Very well, then."**_ he said and a minute later Jack's double walked into the room as he answered that remark. _**"Found something else worth investigating but we better get out of here..., whoa, what is this thing?"**_ he asked them as he saw the mirrorr.

And Daniel quickly snapped out orders then. _**"Hands off, until we figure out what this is it's stays here, so leave it alone."**_ he said as, not noticing he activated the remote control to it. As Jack called back to him. _**"Isn't that my line with you guys?"**_ he asked after them and Sam called back in annoyance at that as they loaded up and headed for the gate then as they exchanged knowing smiles at what was coming.

 _ **"Hey we're not the ones that had gotten infected with an alien STD or got turned into Jaffa, so again hands off."**_ she said as he turned and saw that the mirror was on as he didn't see his reflection. And instead saw the table, and the lab, as he turned around. "Darn fool when are you going to learn, look with your eyes not with your hands." Daniel said as he heard his double shout it out then firmly at that to him.

 _ **"Jack, get a move on, we're leaving right now."**_ he said and Jack smiled at that. "That's close to what I said to you at the time." he said and Daniel nodded as they watched as he reached out and touched it and yanked his hand back as he saw it carefully. _**"Whoa what was that exactly?"** _he asked as Daniel quoted it with him. "Answer: you just got zapped to another reality." Jack said to that question firmly then.

As he smirked at the remark firmly at that remark as he nudged him with his shoulder as he looked at Morgan as Sam said for both of them. "Morgan, did you have these realities set at random intervals, so one reality connects to us, but the other. The one where we met Charlie's double, they had to go looking for us?" Sam asked and she nodded. "Yes, but I was leading Daniel directly to us, by having him find the Heliopolis."

"And before he realized it, we were the gate builders, we were his destiny." she said and they nodded to in understanding to that. "Daniel was born of ancient descent, he was the one that Lya and Omac handpicked, before, I lead him right to me, on Kheb now." she said and they nodded to her. "Well that makes perfect sense now, but if one member can't speak or understand English, we have fifty more who can translate."

"But that helps easily as during that situation the SGA is our arena, but that covers thisat the moment now. But I got to be the one to take it this time, once done, get me in stasis for this. As I shove it into my subconscious, but all of you know I'm alive but we pulled it off now." he said and his friends of both departments nodded. "Afterwards, once you recovered enough, the last mission is when Fifth's double takes Sam."

"And before we leave for Atlantis, but the first six months, after we get there our intention is we're going to be starting farming. And have both things as we have a way to live like we used to, half farmers a simple life. And for good now, but bringing plenty of food and water, so we wait for Steven to come join us now." Elizabeth added firmly and he nodded in agreement as Rodney and John both nodded in agreement.


	61. There, But For the Grace Of God V

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But Chapters 58 to 75 are focused on SG-1, before the timeline comes to an end, before if switches to 2368. Just after that as the opening chapter is the epilogue to the new recruit in the continuum. And as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged, as the quartet get help from Wesley Robin. And their new team, and leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now.**

 **As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets. Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with half of it tying up things in the present and the rest of it with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes.**

 **As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, as the opening chapter opens up in the old west. And 10 years prior to the season 6 cliffhanger on the Next Generation. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later, with the first changes. In it being not using anything dangerous for the first 45 years leading into WWII in 1939.**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 61: Episode Alterations Part IV: Alternate Reality Part V**

"But honestly we had all we can take of the idiot and the NID, to protect you we get off earth and move to another galaxy. So as far away from the NID members that either want you dead or use your skills for their own means." Sarah said with possessive growl in her voice. "So long as we never lose the leader of our team, we'll be fine now, I don't care what they say, these men or the parasites that possesed them at the time.

"This was your life's work, it was time for a new destiny, as you join us in Atlantis." Teyla said in response to that. "And time to get our entire team in one piece, as Atlantis is not dangerous place, it's home. To us, Atlantis is our home, and home is in the Pegasus galaxy, now, but get ready, the first three months. That is going to be the starting point, as we adjust, the kids and we are learning to adjust in things while there."

"And guys, keep your hands to yourself, before you get hurt or worse." Daniel said and the young quartet nodded to the orders with a smile at that remark then. "You think that is bad, imagine your own team mates acting like kids in a candy store and playing with technology. And until it results in someone getting thrown off the observation deck to test it out." Chris said and Elizabeth covered her eyes at the return of that conversation.

"Alright we're not going over this again, but you guys try that and you're getting grounded. So again and at the moment don't try it. " Daniel said for both of them at that remark then. "How many times do we have to have this conversation, since we been together?" Elizabeth asked him and he shook his head bemused. "Once too often right now, but if this keeps and the guys are going to scare the life out of us."

"As both versions of our team are back together by year two, and I'm returning home. Before we run into the Sodan, if that's after Ba'al comes back into the picture." he told her as he reactivated the image on that remark as they heard it. _**"Lovely, I get on them repeatedly about touching things when we've got no clue what it does.**_ _ **And then I go and break my own rule in that, great the duo, if they saw me."**_

 _ **"As they were leaving for home, well then the trio are going to love this."**_ he said and then called out. _ **"Hey guys!"**_ he said and the closed his eyes then at that in exasperation then as he realized he was alone. "Yeah he knows he's alone right now at the moment here, but just wait for it, as this is going in the direction of things. But he had this coming for years after getting released after I released him that year."

"But he never expected to run into me again, and not when I know his psychological reports better then anyone. And secondly I love you like a son, like Dillon, Darrel and the quintet, even George, Hank and Jake. I spent 23 years trying to find you after you ending up running into Derek and Jane, let alone Annie by accident right after the funeral." Carson said and they nodded firmly to that as Jacob crossed his arms at that.

"I'm starting to think that Morgan decided to leave the suggestion to leave me with Aunt Chris on purpose. Just so you guys find me this soon after Underwood's incompetence nearly killed me. And Carrie with me, as this was enough to get Jane as my social worker at the time here now. And you guys got me back as I grew up at the time, but either way, it's better we get Nick out of the way first as you discuss this with them."

"In my case it was a matter of, if this was 30 years in the past and l had the chance to relive my life with my parents, but in his case now. It's facing the facts that he got caught and before he could attempt this, as they turned him over to us. When I ended up in the reality I just showed you, guys." Daniel said and they nodded to him. "Yeah well he deserves this like his other alternate reality double, but two realities hit now finally."

"And we saw your doubles, but as a result two of several realities has that side of me including the one you ended up in by accident. Well if the double of me that married Sam and brought her and Charlie's doubles to our reality. Has me as this me now, well then all the better as they, like we learned how to use the blasted mirror. As we changed certain things as they make contact with their Asgard and get Apophis off their earth."

"Though you got to feel sorry for this guy, the ones that have been doing this for 20 years get it easily. But he's got the scar over his eye, that I don't have as a result of not getting jumped from behind. Just after we got attacked by the touched at the moment here, and with it, I'm recovered from the trip to the SGA." Jack said and he nodded as they listened to the next one as he quickly said it then to himself then firmly then.

"Yes and you were recovered enough to return to duty, but he's ending up as John after he realized that I am the host of the serpent's son, but to protect your exposure. Well then never mind exposing yourselves to me, remember what Bra'tac said. Never let your feelings for the host get in the way of what has to be done right now." Skaara said to him in response and they all knew it then that he agreed with the training scenario.

 _ **"Great first the virus, then the nanites, the Unas, Hathor, and getting hijacked and now this right now. And if I don't get back now, and Hammond's going to kill me for going missing.**_ _ **And for the third time in 9 months since the plague now and that situation three last year now.**_ _ **But first the cake then Hathor, Harlan and now this, he's going to kill me if I don't get back right now."**_

 _ **"If I thought that dealing with Daniel is a handful this just got turned around. And I'm normally not the one that keeps taking that one step further."**_ he said and Daniel shook his head. "No, you're normally the one not thinking with your brain where containment protocols are concerned. Then again you always let your emotions get in the way of what has to be done." he said as they heard the answering response.

 _ **"But they're never going to let me live this down if I disappear for a fourth time on them right now."**_ he said and the quintet started laughing at that. "Damn right we won't young man, we have told you, I don't know how many times. Do not touch technology until after it's been through a very thorough inspection. You know one of these days you're going to land yourself in the infirmary for touching something. "

"That very well could kill you, take the ancient database receivers for instance, that just barely killed you, and secondly. You're right I will young man, how many times, just how many times have we said this. Do not touch anything until we're sure of what it's going to do, you keep this up. And it's going to get you killed, Johnathan, so enough already young man." Hammond said sternly to that remark with a bemused smile.

"He can't handle the information load in our technology, though Daniel could as, if Merlin decides to possess him, it won't be long as it's temporary. As his knowledge wears off and he returns to normal, but the more he returns to the terminal to continue to build it. The said the weapon in a step by step, and the more it's going to drain him into exhaustion, Miss Mal Doran, Colonel Mitchell, so the best thing is getting him to rest."

"In between uses, as the faster the information flow, and the more he's too drained to get up on his own now." Morgan said and they nodded. "Well then, while Sam and Teal'C are dealing with getting us out of the moving entry from planet to planet. Cameron and I are staying with him, my best friend is being drained so severely. That it's scaring me I'll lose him, before we out of there and go home." Vala said and Cam nodded, sighing.

"That's the hard part of being a team, that it's risking your own life, it's having to watch your friends taking chances with their's, Vala. You been part of the team and ever since, by accident, that you ended up in the Ori home galaxy, in the show verse. For us, ever since Apophis was destroyed finally as we freed you as you been spending 3 years on earth, before both departments come together as one." he said and she nodded to him.

"I know you're worried about me honey, but for the sake of our entire our colony ring, I have to now, but I'm not leaving you girls, not now, not ever, I promise." Daniel told her, looking between them and they nodded as she hugged him tightly. And he tightened his arms around him. "But best friends, I'll always come back for you girls, always, I'm not leaving you guys, I swear it, just hang in there." he said into her ear softly at that.

And she buried her head into his shoulder softly at that as he sighed softly at that, knowing, Sam and the others would be the same. "Issues in having as many female friends as I do, it's a matter assuring them they're never going to lose me that fast. It's the same for you guys, boys, I've bounced back from injuries. And near death experiences, so just consider this the same as Kelowna and the damn bomb."

"That I had to choose immortality, just to save my life, well in this case I have to temporarily be turned into one of their messengers." he added and the group nodded to that gently. "That happens again and they're in serious trouble, because they put the blame on a scientist, just to cover up their own incompetence here. And that is enough to tick us off as once is enough, but to end these debates and altogether now."

"And it's separating them on to three different planets, as the Kelownans get Langara and the duo get a planet of their own. As we get them transplanted there and then taking away the gates, so they can be free of this, and sure they can say we ask the impossible, but it's only impossible..." Hammond said as Jack crossed his arms at that remark then. "If they don't see that the solution is sitting right there in front of them here."

"And is as easy as they did that in the kid version of the book series in Starwars, but as a result, that's a simple solution. And on two separate occasions, and both of those have the tribes in war until the Jedi have to take charge. And though not part of the federation, it's the same for their planet as we end this war right now for good finally." he said and Jonas nodded sternly at that remark as they watched it further at that.

"I'm not living with your loss, or Steven's loss on my consciousness for a second time, once you guys save my life yet again, that's it. As I get off the planet and come here now, as though Steven is an Ancient, we get him back anyway. And once, once he gains enough control to come home finally. But honestly once was enough right now at the moment, I'm not losing you again, and this is where I belong, I'm SGC now, always."

"But the Naquadria is very dangerous, they want to use as a way to blow up the competition, then by all means go ahead. But like always we as the SGC keep ending up in plantary world wars repeatedly. But we do not go getting involved in other peoples wars. And without knowing the who, why and when in the questioning, a simple fix, you know." he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark firmly at that.

As they watched the trio hide, before Daniel's double watched as he left the room with the mirror and nodded as he smiled. As he grabbed the controls, and turned it off then. _**"Good luck guys and thanks for the help, we'll be waiting for you to come to us."** _he said as they activated the gate then and headed to earth then, as Hammond came to meet them at that as he saw their Jack wasn't with them at that point.

 _ **"Where's Colonel O'neill?"**_ he asked and Sam crossed her arms as she said it to him as she explained that with a stern look on her face. _**"We got paged by our doubles of another reality Sir, they left us this message."** _she said and gave it to him and he read through it, before he saw a gun slung over Teal'C's shoulder then as he read it out. _**"Well, well, well, looks like our guess was correct, he never let this go."**_

 _ **"Alright well I'm calling your father to the base, Ryan and Jerry said it might be time to tell your father the truth right now. In what you and I are caught up in, and the president said to go ahead and tell him the truth. Whatever truths come out with it right now, but at the moment, we got a more immediate problem. What they tell you if you decided to leave him stranded in their reality."**_

 _ **"The reason I'm asking this right now, is so we can discuss this right now, though whatever was going on if you have this messge. Well then there is more to it then that right now and you can tell us what else they told us. Alright at the moment, you three get yourselves checked out.**_ _ **And tell Drs. Frasier and Warner and Rob to get down here, for the meeting since I never let up."**_

 _ **"And after his robotic double cut his arm, again, but I'm calling the joint chiefs, Darrel and Dillon here. But he's just screwed himself over right now, but this is beyond cold blooded and cruel. And..."**_ he started to say as he read the post note to the conversation between the quintet and his eyes narrowed in a fury at this. _ **"Like I said, if he wanted to destroy his career he just did it now, Captain as to why."**_

 _ **"But my double was right at the moment in this case baby, as a 2 star to 5 star general, in all four departments. We can effectively destroy their careers if they do something this cruel and cold blooded. And because their jealous that someone else is getting more done then they are. But insulting us, and that is another reason to kill them, before throwing them behind bars here."**_

 _ **"Well looks my double chose to arrest him before he could attempt this, as he paged me in the middle of paging you.**_ _ **As to why I'm saying this right now at the moment here, it's because there is more to this letter. And more then what your double's and Jack's told us, Ryan, Darrel and Rob told me what the reason**_ _ **for why he sent this is, and said is beyond serious in my and Rob's eyes."**_

 _ **"As to why right now, it's because our version is holding onto a psychosis focused on his time in Iraq. He's holding onto this duty to your friends, but Cromwell couldn't go back for him whatsoever.**_ _ **And not without exposing himself and their team to this lunatic general Rob told us about. And after we arrested them for espionage that week Hathor was here at the time."**_

 _ **"As well as his needing anger management, with him on their side of the mirror, and the mirror turned off. Well then it's going to take him months to find our's right now, as he's trapped there, as we get to work. And we end two of three problems at the current momrnt as a result, but how your father takes this. Let alone Addison, Jumper and the dou now, Annie and Jared now."**_

 _ **"But to Rob, Dillon and Darrel's doubles, they see it as it's anger management, this psychosis over Daniel and Hathor."**_ he said and they nodded sternly to the news at that remark firmly then as he went further. _ **"Well with the fact that they left you this note on Jack, he's the first to go now. But first him until year 11, and then Mckenzie, Makepeace, Maybourne, Simmons, and finally Kinsey."**_

 _ **"In that order right now, but one by one now, in the agents, or in the case of the senator, a man as dangerous corrupt as military CIA agent. But we do this one at a time, but if our doubles are meeting us, we go with their plan. But we need to call the others who left you this message, but what I see now. Is that the reason for why they're trying to save our bonds is, now."**_

 _ **"That he set us up: you, me, Teal'C and Janet, that's the real warning they're telling us. If Daniel had chosen to go see his family priests up in Saint Louis again and he did tell us about this. And jumped the red tape, before Jack comes in and tells us you're being sent back out right now. Before you tell him all missions are cancelled for three months and until further notice now finally."**_

 _ **"As we got enough done you can actually take a break now, as you both either go see your friends, or in the case your father and adoptive guardians now. Adoptive relatives for a few months and before the next situation starts up, or we get an unexpected phone call by whoever you made contact with now. And pending a hearing, for results until Bra'tac drops in on us right now."**_

 _ **"As you tell him forget it, you're going on vacation and he tells us he already took the mission. So here's a question for you: why would he be so desperate to go through on this mission now?"**_ he asked and she nodded sternly. _ **"Because he knows that without Daniel, their plan goes up in smoke here Sir. But this planet they chose, I think it's the courtship rituals that cause this actually."**_

 _ **"But whatever was the reason we got sent there for, it's this was a trap, as whoever the planet leader really is. He's used the technology so much there has to be a dangerous guideline to this technology. But I don't care about that, it's getting us off that planet and before it destroys him. This was a trap, bait and switch, and he gets injured and captured, again not going to happen."**_

 _ **"But they're planning on coming to our side of the mirror so we can discuss this, their versions of us. All of us, barring Jack himself, as they give us a clone of their Jack as a way to change the outcome. And of our version of the tv show, before we arrested our version and got to work."**_ she said and he nodded in agreement as he answered her gently at that remark as he crossed his arm.

 _ **"Yes, so again, get yourselves checked out, and we'll debrief in two hours.**_ _ **But we do this one by one, starting with Mckenzie, Makepeace, Maybourne, and finally Kinsey himself, we do what they do. And starting now, we set up a new plan and program and tell everyone on the planet this. Son that's your life's work starting now okay."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as he pulled him into a hug.

 ** _"Well if they think like you then they know you just demoted him back two ranks and discharged him for dishonorable discharge right now."_** Sam said and Hammond and the joint chiefs nodded in agreement. **_"No kidding right now, but this is enough to get him thrown in jail right now anyway. But I say we wait till Makepeace exposes himself as a member of the NID and then arrest him."_**

 **"But the first to go is NID Jack, then Mckenzie, Makepeace, Maybourne and the coup de gras is Kinsey after that. I'm contacting the scientists in every country in the U.N. and we create a third department. We started 32 years too late, but so what, we can can up to our doubles. Especially if they're giving us a copy of their scientist version of Jack."** Daniel told her and Hammond nodded in agreement.

And he tightened his arms around him at that as they waited for the next piece to start. "Well they know that now that they have the remote in their possession, on their end right now. And we got the other, locked up on our end as no one, but us can use that remote now finally there is no way he can check everyone until he finds his reality." Sam said and Hammond nodded to that remark sternly as they waited for him to realize it.

As they exchanged looks, as they watched as that Jack turn around and saw the mirror off. "Well he's trapped now on our end, and there is no going back right now, as I deal in acting the mirror from our end. As I get us over there as, our entire unit deals with this and tells them what we learned as we wait for it. But if I know my double he's saying that their version stays here for 11 years." Addison said to that response sternly.

 _ **"What the..., why is it off, alright don't panic, I got to get home now, once I explain this to Hammond. Then he'll let me off the hook here from going against direct orders right now."** _he said and they smirked at that. "Don't count on it, you just went deeper into the rabbit hole here." Hammond said sternly to that. "Aright jump it forward two hours Daniel, as everyone from her father, to us, and to Catherine."

"Even to the rest of the joint chiefs and the president arrive on the base." Matheson said and he nodded to the orders as the sextet exchanged firm looks at that remark then. "Well one good thing is that though I just got the truth this soon, the even bigger shock. Said shock is that boy the three of us had been looking for after Ballard kidnapped him. And had him transferred some where else turned out to be you now finally."

And we find you right after Catherine chose you." Jacob said and the duo nodded in agreement. "That's the shock that none of us were expecting you, but you were the only ones, aside from the trio. That knew what I looked like from 8 to 9 years old and it resulted in us finding each other right here now." Daniel said and he nodded. "Added side effects, like the guys we also been looking for you ever since, son, in truth."

"And before you started college at the time, but the quintet, us and the trio, we all spent 25 years looking for you, until we ended up finding you here. And in the program as the truth comes out that we already know each other now. As our daughters and Jared get you back and we're being the parent you wanted us to be now. Though for Jack's double that's a nail in his coffin right now, as he doesn't realize that the boy"

"That he played chess with at the time back then, that-that was really you now all this time right now." Hammond said and he nodded as Sam wrapped her arm around his back protectively at that remark. As they saw the group arriving one by one as Sam walked into the room as she saw her father. _**"Dad!"**_ Sam called out as he arrived and he smiled at her. _**"Hey baby, how are you doing?"**_ he asked her as he walked over to her

As she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her as she answered him. "With my knowing the truth, you didn't have to hide from me anymore, it made our bond stronger." he said smiling and she nodded as she watched it then. "The last two versions of herself I saw never went into the military at the time. But it's clear that there's more who went into then didn't right now." Daniel told him then and he nodded to him gently.

 _ **"Doing fine, I'd like you to meet my friends."**_ she said and he nodded to her. _**"Dad, I'd like you to meet Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'C, Major Louis Ferretti and Dr. Janet Frasier."**_ she said and he nodded with a smile at them. _**"So you're the Daniel she's always telling me about son, nice to meet you. I'm Major General Jacob Carter, nice to finally meet you face to face."** _he said and Daniel smiled at him.

As he said it to that gently. _**"You too Sir, but it's been a long time now."**_ he said and Jacob looked at her at that. _**"Dad, there was piece that we both forgot here, but do you remember this boy?"** _she asked and passed him a picture of the duo as children and he looked at his daughter as a eight year old. _**"Yeah I remember that boy perfectly, why?"** _he asked and she took a deep breath as she answered him then.

 _ **"Add the 25 years to him, who do you see?"**_ she asked and he turned to him as he remembered his tv double and carefully added the years. Closing his eyes, he added the years to him as the boy in his memory started aging until his face started changing. And into the young man in front of him and his eyes shot open then. **_"You are Danny Jackson?"_ **he said in shock and he nodded and Jacob smiled in relief and delight.

 _ **"God I missed you son, it's good to see you again."** _he said as he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him then, happily then. **_"God I was hoping I would find you guys again, but I never expected the lord to choose this. To bring you three back into my life and by doing it this way."_** Daniel said to him and he nodded. **_"I know, we know you missed us, well we're back together now, son."_**

 ** _"But what I will say is whatever O'neill had intended to do to you, his ass and career is mine right now. George wasn't kidding when he told you that, as 2 to 5 stars we can effectively destroy their careers if they try to do something. And this cruel to another member of the team at the current moment. But you're just who George and I want my daughter to be with, kiddo, and honestly."_**

 ** _"The fact we ended up finding you here of all places works."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as Sam took his hand at that as, over hearing that remark. Hammond and Landry turned at that news then as they walked over. _**"Whoa, what are you saying you two, if you were waiting till now, now that we're all together and we have Darrel and Dillon in the room with us?"**_ Hammond asked quickly at the news then to him.

And Jacob turned to him with a smile as he answered him then gently at that. _**"We used to travel together ourselves, but the year we all were stationed in Buffalo. Darrel said they, including Claire and Mel traveled together like we did all the time. But their duty stations, before they returned to the states, the last post was in New York that year and we ended up running into an orphaned boy."**_

 _ **"Said boy, who's name was Danny, remember?"**_ he said and they nodded to him and he said it. _**"Well, add the 25 years to that boy, because I just got that realization after he said it's been a long time. Said long time, 25 years with him turning 33 next month."**_ he said and they both nodded as they added the years to the 8 year old boy they remembered, as Hammond got it first and smiled at that in relief.

And before he said it then. _**"No wonder you been acting like my son the last three months since now, it's because we already knew each other. But it's been nearly 25 years now, nothing is getting between us, including those little weasels right now."** _he said and Daniel nodded as he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him then, before turning to the duo that he hadn't seen since he was a kid.

Before Matheson and Warren's doubles hugged him tightly as he looked at Carson with a happy smile on his face and the older man looked at him smiling. _**"Rob told us he found you and as did Annie and Jared son, but I was never more relieved. Now, you took the job in the program, this way we got you back for good now, kiddo."** _Warren said and he looked at him smiling as he answered him in relief at that.

 _ **"I missed you guys so much, if it hadn't been for her, I don't think we would have ever found each other now."**_ he said and they nodded to him gently. **_"Well we got you back now son, but don't worry it's going to fine now."_** he said and Daniel nodded to that. **_"Have you heard from the quintet though."_** he asked and they sighed as Matheson told him the truth as he answered him at that question.

 ** _"Coach passed when you were 18 son, the archbishop a few years later, but Ray, Walter and Arthur are still alive. And as for Robbie, he's still living there in Saint Louis right now."_** he said and he nodded sighing. ** _"After we deal with this situation, I'm going home to see the quartet. There is only one loophole, make the connection between the show and my appearance now in this."_**

 ** _"But whatever dad was studying after Rob, I'm finishing those studies now, it may come in handy, now in the future. But not possessions like getting possssed by a symbiote, but our worst nightmare as Catholics. Father Bowdern is the one who did the first ever exorcism and I can utilize that. In case it happens for real to one of us."_ **he said and they nodded as they got started at that.

 ** _"I take it the joint chiefs told you, Jacob?"_** Daniel asked and he nodded to him. **_"Yeah they did, but I was intending on getting my daughter into NASA. Until they told me they chose something just as good right now, Jerry also chose my best friend. Her godfather as her new superior now as well, so though, not know what she did, I was relieved she was with George right now."_**

 ** _"And even better, though not realizing we found you this soon after she started work here, we spent 25 years looking for you. After the warning Derek gave to Underwood and Babcock transferred you again. And I'm still pissed at that right now."_** he told him and they nodded. ** _"Long story guys, but for that entire time after I gave them the names of your parents, after I told them my name now."_**

 _ **"The trio were trying to over ride custody rights so your parents or the quintet could get me back. Just before Ballard had Babcock transfer me a second time and your father. He sent you after me, but at the moment as I think the duo, or even General Landry contacted your fathers."**_ he said and Anna and Warren both nodded as Hammond answered that remark as he crossed his arms at that.

 ** _"What happened?"_** Janet asked and they sighed. **_"That explains the second scar crisscrossing over this one Janet, he hit a shopping cart rail. That was broken and the jagged edge slashed his arm and a piece of ice skates cut his leg in the same place."_** Jacob told her and she nodded to the news. **_"That's the catch in whatever tests that the races gave us too, but there you go."_**

 ** _"Selflessness, truth of spirit, I've been like this since I was a kid, but first this then Ken."_ **he said and Jacob covered his eyes. _**"Are you trying to give us a heart attack on that, nearly losing you thanks to that strand you caught is enough. But then you follow it up with two close calls, d**_ ** _on't over do it, or we're not going to make it to 60 at this rate, Danny."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to that.

 ** _"Yeah and kidnapping is illegal, but this negligence could have killed you and that little girl with you. But that was enough we could have taken this right to Nixon as he over rides this. And the six of us were traveling together, as you kids are no longer separated. I don't give a damn why Ballard did this, he's staying in that psychiatric hospital for life."_** he said and the joint chiefs nodded.

"He's staying in that institute for life right now and I mean that, he had no right to do this. But as I'm part of the program that is connected to the government, he went to the judge. Well all we have to do is take it to the president and the state governor and we win now." Claire said and the sextet nodded sternly and Ballard paled at that remark, seeing that look, Hammond crossed his arms at that as he said it to him then.

"You really think you could get away with that Ballard, all I had to do is take it to the governor. And right to the president and that effectively over rides you trying to prevent us from raising our son. But this is illegal, you honestly never expected us to find him this soon after his starting school right now. Well if you thought that, you really had lost your mind right now." he said sternly at that remark then as they watched it further.

 _ **"Alright Captain what do you got to tell us right now exactly?"**_ Clinton asked him and he got started as he explained what they found out. **_"Before I tell you this, I know this is going to sound strange, but the last time we saw something like this. It was on movies, like Back to the future part II, Star Trek the original series season two, alternate realities, just came into it now, but here it is."_**

 _ **"After arriving on 233, we ended up finding a mirror made of Naquada turning it on, we realized that mirror. Was showing a duplicate of the lab we found, before realizing we didn't see ourselves in it. And then we appeared, before it hit me, this mirror we found now at the moment.**_ _ **It was really a portal to an alternate reality now, but in the middle of seeing them now at the moment."**_

 _ **"We got into conversation through the mirror, and they told us, that their reality, it got reset and they started 34 years ago, but and here's the big one. We learned that despite the duo recovered from the intoxication Hathor put them under. It's that Jack is still holding on to the psychosis we realized her t**_ _ **hat he's convinced himself that he is straight and I'm out of my mind."**_

 _ **"But him and Makepeace with him and**_ _ **here's the real one, how many scores have I gotten us, since you sent me to get the prototype back now?"**_ he asked and they crossed their arms at that. _**"You got us three now, but Omac and Denali, the beta gate and possibly the coordinates to stop an orbital attack now. Am I right, if they gave a few warnings on this?"**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him.

 _ **"Yeah, Janet, you have his record with you?"** _he asked and she nodded as she gave it to him as Carson's eyes narrowed and he slammed his hand on the table. _ **"I see where this is heading kids, it's been years since you saw the trio. And Robbie now, Janet give me that, I wrote down key points. In his psychological reports, after he ended up in my custody after Jason and Hamilton arrested him."**_

 _ **"And for nearly killing himself and just**_ _ **give me a few minutes, if these guys are so screwed up in the head right now, and that's including Mckenzie now. It's this is what they're planning on condemning him to. And just to prove he is everything they all been saying since Hathor. But I know this guy's psychosis on the no one gets left behind right now."**_ he said and she passed him Jack's report.

And he pulled out a red pen and underlined several remarks then in it, before passing it to Jacob and Hammond and they nodded in anger. _**"Oh there is no way in hell I'm letting Danny suffer this. He's lucky they told us this, or I'd kill him myself, before throwing him in Leavenworth. Or the psyche unit for the next 10 to 11 years, damn it!"**_ Jacob said with a furious growl, before Sam opened up the envelope.

At that, as she thought it over in what their Jack told her and checked it and her eyes narrowed as she answered him. _ **"It gets better right now, but this bastard they condemned him to, he's a bi-sexual, dad.**_ _ **But think about, even covered in dirt, if he saw me..."**_ she said and he nodded in a fury then. _**"Even covered in dirt you are still beyond beautiful,**_ _ **Daniel's double was protecting not only the boys."**_

 _ **"And Teal'C, but you as well, he risked his life, soul and sanity for you guys, no man in spec ops, or black ops, after suffering a trauma like this before. And would openly do it again to protect their own team mates from this.**_ _ **And to keep it from it happening again, as they risk their lives and sanity. And for their own team mates, well your double, Danny, he did just that, by following orders."**_

 ** _"Going on a guess after the third call to us they arrested him, but before he woke up they did something to him. And whatever it was, resulted in this bastard binding him to him through what you're about to do studies in now. And until he broke the connection by risking losing enough in blood to do it."_ **he said and Anna slammed her hand on the table as she read it out then to Frasier.

 ** _"These rituals are activated bodily fluids, activated by saliva, deactivated by blood, to break the connection he had to lose enough blood to die. But not, we take him to what's left of our family priests, as you do the medical part. And they go exorcist, and force this bastard that possessed him out of his body. Little key here that love of a parent, or adoptive family can save him now."_**

 ** _"He focused on his memories of his early years."_** she said and Janet nodded to her as she said to her. ** _"Evidently the stupid idiot never added the 25 years to him to realize the boy he played chess with as a child grew into the man. That he plans to do this to, because he just destroyed his own heart and without realizing it. Uh, let's see here..., bingo found it, paternal family, aunt: Mary O'neill."_**

 ** _"Mary O'neill, aunt, father: O'neill, Eric Johnathan, Mary O'neill: married for 45 years._** ** _Occupation: teacher, husband: Quentin Greer, occupation teacher, place of residence as 1998 Buffalo, New York. Last stationed there: 1973 to 1976, before father was transfered to Colorado Springs. And started at Air Force Academy under General Davis: Thomas, R, yes okay, so Quentin Greer."_**

 ** _"Teacher at Benjiman Franklin Elementary School, Age level in education teaching: 3rd grade, one time three high scores. In Greer's class: Students in honor roll class of 1973-1974: Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Hannah Matheson/Thompson: Student achievement award for science fair."_ **she read out from the computer as she looked at the project they did and chuckled, bemused.

 ** _"Well Uncle: Quentin Greer, girls does the name sound familiar?"_ **she asked and they both nodded. _**"Yeah the three of us were in Greer's class, Daniel said he met a boy of 16 and they were playing chess. And the entire weekend of Thanksgiving weekend, so let me guess. But that 16 year old was Jack, pre-military career and prior to Segei, right?"**_ Sam asked and she nodded to her gently.

 _ **"Well he just destroyed his friendship with me, he doesn't realize, had Greer adopted me then..."**_ Daniel said to her and she nodded. **_"Then you'd be his adopted cousin, but evidently his jealousy never allowed him to look further. And into your past, or just add the years to little you like we did to each other. But son, take the 25 years off Hank, George and me."_ **Jacob said and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah I see it and I remember dad."_** he said and Jacob smiled at the title. **_"You, he,_** _**deserved that promotion to major for doing this. He's risked his life and sanity, again and again for you guys. But you are a soldier/scientist, he's a full soldier and you have nothing in common with each other, though Danny. It's you have tons in common with each other and frankly, to George and to me now."**_

 ** _"Danny is the one that we want for you baby."_ **he said and she nodded in understanding as she answered him then as she looked between the duo gently at that. **_"It's already too late for that right now, unknowing or not the imprint activated between us, the soulmate connection is done. We never find her, and he gets to move on with me now, and my being the same after Jonas, he's dead."_**

 ** _"But as a result, now, it's a matter of their sabotaging our team here, so they can use the gate._ **_**And, in their words, the way they think it should be used, and that's including Kinsey, a general named Bauer, and the NID. And more bad news, it seems that West and Vidrine also went NID. But here's the catch, Ra was our primary, by ordering Jack to kill Ra 2 years ago now, Sirs."**_

 _ **"These idiots in the NID exposed us to Ra's brother and Rival, and more so to the leadership of the Goa'uld itself. Ra was our primary, by killing our primary and exposing how far we come."**_ she said and they all nodded slowly to the news. **_"We left the damn door open for Apophis and every other renegade to try and take control of us, we get it, so_** _ **had we just ignored West and Vidrine."**_

 _ **"None of the last year would have happened at all, is that correct?"**_ Clinton asked to clarify it and Daniel nodded. _ **"Yes Sir that is correct right now, I was intending to tell him that we never intended to start a war with him. But he found the warhead, before he could arm it, so guess who's fault this is. Now that we're at war with his family and the renegades?"**_ Daniel asked and they nodded sternly.

 ** _"It's O'neill's, I knew I should have over rode the order to allow this, it's gone. Because if I had, we wouldn't have lost 70 civilians and 50 soldiers would still be alive right now."_ **Clinton snapped and he nodded in agreement to him. **"But** _ **it seems that in their reality, they found a fourth way to stay free. But acting as their human army now, they offered to destroy the renegade system lords."**_

 _ **"That's the leadership and give in an excess of 50lbs, each, of Naquada to the quintet on this letter. Secondly we check on their planets and farms, but most of all now, is this, but we can protect earth, if the duo. That two of our quintet meet us next year and come here, we can create the treaty. But we get to keep the gate and we just have to insure none of us are arrested by the renegades."**_

 _ **"But our doubles swore fealty to Apophis's sworn enemy, and a Chinese and Japanese system lord. Both countries, but every Goa'uld of the sextet they're connected to. But we can do this, but it shouldn't be long before our doubles give us the update, in what they learn. And sure we started this late, but this is what I meant, by us being stuck in the dark ages when we met Omac."**_

 _ **"But with our doubles starting this and this treaty when we were kids, that's the point now. By chosing me, Catherine chose the only scientist that spoke languages. And as her new head of the group."**_ he said and Jacob shook his head smiling as he answered him. _**"Why am I not surprised right now, you were already that good at spelling and vocabulary when you were a kid and now this."**_

 _ **"Alright wise guy what's next in the language advancements anyway, with you having 8 languages, before we saw you again?"**_ Landry asked and Jacob and Hammond started laughing at that. _**"There is only one language that matches up to this, Annie, Jared and said is one that you were taking. At the college when you were teenagers, Father Bowdern's class."**_ he said and the trio nodded as they got it.

 _ **"That's the next one, our religion was Catholic, and we were learning Latin by the coach, before we all went into the military son?!"**_ Matheson said in shock and he nodded to him as he answered him smiling. _**"That's why Lya picked me right after getting knocked unconscious after we tried to take Apophis. She read my mind saw that I learned a small bit of it, and realized if I knew how to speak it."**_

 _ **"I was the chosen one for the gate builders, they were scanning everyone after we reached this level and choosing someone who was. And is a scholar and speaks languages, a lot of them, I passed the first test by getting us to where we found Ernest now.**_ _ **But considering I was the scholar that figured out how to open it, the next test was by having another lead me right to them."**_

 _ **"And before I found the beta gate, I'm that chosen one that they chose, they already know that I'm really good in languages. As I speak 23 now, but give it another year or so and I speak 24 after that, this is just a theory. But the Asgard and the Nox are two of the races. The gate builders are number three and we can find out who number four is later, but these are the races."**_

 _ **"Said the races against the goa'uld themselves, but if we did this in reverse, before opening up to Abydos and went to Gaia. That solves the problem before it even starts, as we meet the races, the Tollan and the resistance."**_ he said and they nodded. _ **"So our doubles did it in reverse, but instead of you, we started this and when we became generals, we passed the torch over to you son, alright."**_

 _ **"But to prove that theory right we need some way for that information now."**_ Ferretti said and Daniel dug through the envelope and smiled. _**"I found it, listen to this, this was re-translated from my double's studies. It's been re-translated from ancient, or Latin and into English now. But this is the message from the gate builders to us, but this is what Lya needed us to understand now."**_

 ** _"Her race is part of the races, after Maybourne was on board the base, we passed the test by letting Omac, Narim and the others go. But first them, and then I find the outpost and the beta gate, and thanks to my double, we got the coordinates needed to prevent the attack."_** he said and they nodded as he read it out. _**"Yes okay, okay, alright listen to this, this was the message that they sent."**_

 _ **"But they, the races and our doubles all gave us at the moment here. But as I said they were all searching for a person, a person that, in our words was completely pure of heart.**_ ** _But here it is_** , **_'As the races against the Goa'uld we have declared a truce and peace treaty with the system lords. So to our descendants, earth is under protection unless the peace treaty gets violated."_**

 ** _"By you as our descendants, to keep earth protected you must not show aggressive action. And keep clear of the Goa'uld system lords, if you discover our stargate'_**. **_And choose to start expanding further into the universe, heed these words and do not challenge the system lords. As we created a treaty with the system lords, before we left this galaxy 50,000 years ago."_**

 ** _"But do not challenge them or act aggressively to them when or if you meet them or the peace treaty will be violated._** ** _It's the only thing protecting earth now that the system Lord Ra has left it._** ** _If you encounter one of the system lords when you activate the Stargate once again. Heed the legends written on each planet regarding the system lords, their cover stones."_**

 ** _"The coverstones covering their stargates are marked by hiroglyphics, each culture has their own language, but the language of the system lords. And all Goa'uld, is ancient Egyptian, each coverstone marks the planets to which these gates go to. If you find one of their's heed caution when you go there, because their inhabitants, are either fiercely loyal or they are a mining guild to them."_**

 ** _"But if you find planets marked by us or the other races, our peoples and followers can lead you to us so you can learn more about us. To our prize pupil, only you will be able to protect earth, if you're a scholar. Because our language is similar to Ancient Roman language. So once you find one of our suppositories that's your only chance to learn as much as possible to protect earth'."_**

 ** _"This Heliopolis, our meeting places of us freedom fighters of each of the four races has the dialer destroyed, so if you're a scholar. Your first test as the possible fifth race of the races against the Goa'uld is getting yourselves back from the planet. To our prize pupils, only you can defend earth, if you learn enough regarding it, but heed our warnings now regarding the system lords."_**

 ** _"The system lords are a group of the most powerful Goa'uld in the Galaxy, but they, unless they feel threatened, will not attack earth. So if you violate the treaty, be it accidental or deliberately, you must seek us out and we can help reactivate the treaty with them. But you already have weapons at your disposal, earth was our first outpost, before we moved our city to the Pegasus Galaxy."_**

 ** _"So you have everything you need to defend earth, if you unintentionally activate one of our suppository archives. Then there is a sleep capsule in the outpost that can be used to put the victim in stasis till you find and locate our closest friends, the Asgard. The leader of the Asgard is from Norse mythology, and he will help you in returning you to yourself, if this happens."_**

 ** _"The added technology given in our outpost is a control chair to fire the weapon system in the outpost. That fires drones meant to overcome the Goa'uld technology, destroying it from the inside out. Our power source is a more advanced version of the Orbanian Naquada generator technology and there's enough power to fire the weapons multiple times, however."_**

 ** _"If the power source is out of energy, you must search out one of our other planets. Our other outposts are scattered through the protected planets treaty, and each one has technology at your disposal. But to use it, you must not take advantage of that technology, you must be smart in how you use it. To our future prize pupils, you must further your studies about us now."_**

 ** _"But under no circumstances can you show aggression, by showing aggression to the system lords it's going to lead them right back to earth. And reactivate a war, a war we have tried to end for 1,000 years, and one that has decimated our numbers in the ancient's and Furlings. Just before we, the Atlantians, left earth for a new home galaxy'."_ **he read out and they all nodded in shock to that news.

 _ **"Thor, Thor is the leader of the Asgard!"** _Sam said in shock at that and he nodded. _**"Yeah, but Thor's Hammer was destroyed, we got to talk to him about that and get a new one put in. If Gairwyn pages us later on here, but there is no way I'm dealing with that nightmare that we just realized here. But if he never added the years then he just ripped out his own heart now as Greer nearly did."**_

 _ **"If not for Ballard, Greer would be my father, but that gets changed to what the side effects of what the sarcophagus do."**_ he said and she and Janet nodded gently to him at that. _**"The Outpost, we found was the one that they left on earth, by Sam paging me. She lead me right to it now as a result, but if this is still enough that we got a lot to worry about, but we have to find one of the grouping."**_

 _ **"And then we go and double check this with them, one chance, but we make our show real now, in the possible consequences if he was still here."** _he said and Clinton nodded to his idea gently as he took it further. _**"We do so after this episode quartet comes to an end, as we see things that O'neill is in your place. But he's stuck out there and has to live his life without all of you with him now."**_

 _ **"But if your double decided to transfer after whatever happens to Drs. Gardner, Jordan and Rayner. Then your job is to round up any alien technology still on earth right now, after we ended up finding Hathor by accident.**_ _ **So if we have still have a few left, Jacob, I'm reactivating you right now. So you are going to be part of the recon teams on earth, as you deal with things on earth."**_

 _ **"When tracking down another stray renegade still loose on earth, so as to that, if this gets any worse. And in your condition, I'm assigning you to be our contact with the resistance that is hunting down every renegade still running loose on earth."**_ he said and they both nodded as he went further at that. _**"Colonel, this is part of your job, in the science and Culture value we talked about now."**_

 _ **"And you're the head of the science department, so that includes, anything involving what you found. Remember my orders perform recon, determine threats and if possible, make peaceful contact. One other thing, if they show up and I'm still here we meet their versions of all of you, and we're getting me. But me and the other world leaders off the planet, the genesis traveler, now."** _

_**"Jerry, Ryan, Darrel, Dillon, you know the orders, we're not taking chances here, and I don't see any military or tactical reason. Just to wipe out Teal'C's people, that's genocide no matter what way you dress it up. It's not happening, and I mean it, we're not losing Teal'C, his mentor, or our future allies. And from their planet, out of a plan that could destroy us anyway."**_

 _ **"But my orders, I say no nuclear weapons, understand."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him, as the joint chiefs and AMRIID generals nodded to the orders gently at the decision he gave them then. _**"Yes Sir, what about the NID guys that have it out for him though?"** _Addison asked and he crossed his arms. _**"We begin spring cleaning, starting with O'neill if their switching him with their version's clone."**_

 _ **"As we get their version's clone if that him is understanding here."**_ he said, but just as he was saying this now, Samuels walked in and Addison gave a fast order then. _ **"Bert sit down this is urgent right now, but we need you to bait Maybourne, into thinking we can break through the shields. And on the outside, but you're working for us now."**_ he said and Samuels nodded as he sat down at the news then.

 _ **"Bert you better read this right now, I was paged by our doubles on 233."**_ Daniel said and gave him the letter and he took it and read through it quickly at that. _**"Looks like their me, is your best friend on the SGA version to your unit Dr. Jackson. S-G: Stargate, A..., Association. Stargate Association. So their time-line was reset, and they started 34 years ago?!"**_ he said in shock and Daniel nodded to him then.

 _ **"Wickersham is going to agree when I say this, but never mind trying to bomb it from the outside. We're going to have to gate aboard the ship to do this now, Bert, but there is only one way you can now. Listen to me carefully, if there is a gate on board the ship, and it's parked directly over the planet. That we gate to, we can gate on board the ship to do so and secondly, the shields."**_

 ** _"We have to blow the shields from inside the ship."_** he said and Samuels nodded to him as he repeated that. **_"So 1) gate on it by having it parked above the planet that the coordinates connect to. 2) We have to blow the shields on the inside, by pulling the 2 birds, 1 stone tactic, okay got it. So we let them think they can do this, but we pull it our way and we save earth."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to him.

 _ **"Yeah that's it exactly, but once on board the ship, after it leaves, gating in and the ship moves out of range. Well there is no going anywhere, so we have to let it bring us home, and we get a couple of giliders.**_ _ **But I need you to help bait Maybourne and Kinsey, make it sound like you don't know anything. As we continue to make fools out of these guys as you know more then they do."**_

 _ **"Just consider yourself Davis,**_ _ **as he learns the ropes now involved in this, as you learn. And by reading the reports and see us put our theory to the test man. But trust me, this will work, we can pull it off now."**_ he said and Samuels nodded to his idea as he answered him at that with a smile. _**"Alright second chance as we got off to a bad start, we can consider this as we get a second chance."**_

 _ **"And especially if you're the leader of my unit in their reality and my best friend as well too. Though O'neill, if he expected to get away with whatever he intended to do to you. He just got caught before he could try it right now at the moment, who are you really. If Hammond is ready to roast him, and the joint chiefs with him?"** _he asked and Daniel smiled as he passed him the picture of them.

 _ **"We got that taken, before I transferred to another town and foster home, but add the years to the girl, her father and his best friend. You never knew what I looked like, but who do you see?"** _he asked and Samuels did as he suggested as he added the 25 years to the duo and to the men sitting next to them. Seeing their features turning familiar he felt his heart skip several beats in shock at the faces then.


	62. There, But For the Grace Of God VI

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But Chapters 58 to 75 are focused on SG-1, before the timeline comes to an end, before if switches to 2368. Just after that as the opening chapter is the epilogue to the new recruit in the continuum. And as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged, as the quartet get help from Wesley Robin. And their new team, and leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now.**

 **As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets. Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with half of it tying up things in the present and the rest of it with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes.**

 **As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, as the opening chapter opens up in the old west. And 10 years prior to the season 6 cliffhanger on the Next Generation. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later, with the first changes. In it being not using anything dangerous for the first 45 years leading into WWII in 1939.**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 62:** **Episode Alterations Part V: Alternate Reality Part VI**

And as he realized who the girl and the two men with her was then. _**"That's you three, Captain, Sirs?!"** _he said in shock and they all nodded. _**"Yeah we just got the truth that we already knew each other. And it was because we were in Buffalo at the same time he and his parents were. But Ballard and his social worker kidnapped him from his legal guardians, said are Darrel, Rob and Dillon here.**_

 _ **"And the priests that raised him from the time he was born, he told us a few things now.**_ _ **But our doubles gave us that picture and that cracked open the rest of us, but to us, finally here now. Well this just gave even more a reason to have him arrested by our doubles right now. We just realized and checked the truth in this, but their 3rd grade teacher at their school, Benjiman Franklin's."**_

 ** _"His wife, she was born Mary O'neill, Mary O'neil, Eric Johnathan O'neill, so with that in who here has this name, we have only one O'neill working here?"_** Hammond asked and he crossed his arms. ** _"The smart ass that I met the night Ketering was kidnapped and the others were murdered by Apophis."_ **he said and the trio nodded as Jacob said it for both of them firmly at that remark to him.

 _ **"Yes, his father's sister, had she adopted Daniel, this is his adopted cousin he would have done this to."**_ Jacob told him and he nodded in disgust. **_"I don't know about you, but he deserves to know who this really is now. That he would have done this to, but I think we're all in agreement on this. He's staying in their reality,_** ** _and until after every threat we got to deal with is terminated now."_**

 _ **"What do you got in mind right now for this, but he's not shutting you down, because once this gets that the show is true. He's the one ending up in the hot seat right now, since he's been involved in NID activaties. And from the day you proved him wrong up to when we were dealing with the return of Apophis?"**_ he asked and Daniel smiled ad he answered him then gently at the question.

 _ **"We create a second portion of the program that involves dealing with the races and that department is government ran with military help, but these countries. They're all countries I'm highly skilled in, but the gate builders, by my finding the coordinates that lead us to where Ernest was at. But by the looks of this, it means someone in the gate builders, is leading me to them now."**_

 ** _"They must have chosen me to be the one that stops their alter ego."_ **he said and they nodded firmly to that remark. _**"You being the top scientist we have, in languages and two dozen other things son, but that doesn't** **surprise me. Reason being now is you were already skilled in 8 languages by the time you were 9.** **And by this time now finally it's that you** **tripled that number in languages."**_

 _ **"As we added ancient Egyptian and** **whatever route language this is that you're learning now, but as you found the second gate, if we go back to check. But it's time we told the entire planet, we got one shot to stop Apophis now. And by doing it on board the ship, but bait and switch here. As we let them make fools out of themselves that he was right."**_ Jacob told Clinton and he nodded to him gently.

 _ **"Two birds, one stone tactic, Bra'tac is on board, the ship Skaara is possibly on, if so, we just prevented Jack's emotions. From getting in the way of what happens to be done, but we could use another team or two. Small army, like Jack's double claimed, Bert's not ready for the mission yet. But he can at least make it sound it's not possible for two theories."**_ Daniel said and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Do it, Daniel, I'm naming you to Lieutenant Colonel as of today, you and Dave Dixon have command of this mission."_ **Addison said and he nodded to the order. **_"We'll stall Kinsey you guys get ready, we do it after your doubles all come here now after they arrest Jack. But if we're on a time contraints, and astrophysics does work in practual, we see how long we have in practical now."_ **

**_"By getting it from your doubles now SG-1, Daniel as of now, you're the leader of your unit, until we get his clone."_** Clinton added and Daniel and Dixon nodded to the orders gently. "Switch back to us, as he tries to figure this out in how to get back right now, son." Hammond said and Daniel nodded as it switched back to their side of the mirror as he walked to the DHD is and dialed earth, as it jumped to their reality.

"Alright from here it's a matter of us being on DEFCON III and we're preparing for battle, that day, as you and the teams chosen were ready to leave. While you were recovered enough to check into why the alarm went off and I was in a conference call. And with the joint chiefs, so after you called out to me I call out lock it up after whoever dialed in comes in." he added and Jack nodded to the orders as Sam answered that gently.

"Why do I feel like this is about to turn into a repeater?" Sam asked and he sighed as he looked between his two female friends at the question. "If my double is on drugs to control the pain in his knee, then mixing it with the new stuff. That we created since then, the results are going to be a severe case of speed balling here. It's enough that we got to control this guy and before he tears or breaks anything else at the moment."

"As my leg, in his case, is 3/4's healed by then, but my body is completely healed in our reality after we took care of a few things here." he said in answer to that and she and Janet both nodded to that. "Yeah and you keep that up and I'm putting you in traction if you keep this up, honey, as you scared me once too often." his Sarah said and he nodded as Sam tried to keep from laughing at that as Janet said it for her at that remark

"You're not the only one Sarah, I've had multiple close calls with him at the moment, after he crash landed at the SGA base that year. Our lives together for the last few years have turned into a circus, but he's got the demeanor of Kirk. That I have to rein him in before he kills himself, but for his double at the moment. But what I will say is that if they had the technology we had, well then they'd have doubled checked here."

"Regarding his leg, or removed him from active duty, after he was close to losing his temper entirely here now, but I'm getting him in the pod as it repairs his leg. But with that, the last time I saw him that close to it, was when his robotic double. After he cut his arm along the scar at the time now in this case." she said and they nodded as she went further at that remark as the O'neills and Parkers exchanged looks.

"Well one thing is for sure that where that is concerned and I'm leaving it to Carson, or Bill, as male doctors have advantages we don't. Where controlling male patients is concerned and I need help in controlling you guys, before one of you hurts either yourselves. Or one of us in the struggle here at the moment, so Jenny, you got this one, the mission, I got the next one." she said and and he nodded to the remark gently.

As Daniel answered that remark in annoyance as he said it. "Every time we deal with a confused or drugged officer it always turns into a struggle. And just before we lock these guys up, but come on, how many times do we got to do this. And before someone takes the damn protocols seriously finally right now. And in the full soldier types here, when we made these pritocols and rules?" he asked and Warner crossed his arms then.

"Going by this, I'd say repeatedly, Danny, but Jack switched personality traits although John is never going to learn anything here. He thinks he knows everything and tries to do what he wants and as a result gets himself deeper into the hole. And with every decision that he makes right now at the moment here, so he activates the gate and is waiting for the all clear." he said and Daniel smiled as he said it, as he answered him then.

"Whoever of your age group, you guys, wants to call me that, that's fine now, with us in this reality and having our memories. The bonds are are even stronger then ever now, but you being the one in charge of things in 636. That's your area, but you're helping Father Richards, Bill, he was the medical priest that treated me, so my intention. After escaping the base was getting to the quintet, for this however, it's dealing with it twice."

"These idiots never got in my head to read my thinking strategies though Jack did, as we, like the clerk at the airport and Dr. Jordan, sent them in another direction. Until the president over rides this decision and with him the IOA right now." he said and Jack's age group smiled. "How's that being turned around in circles by our own people right now, but then again, Wes is a teenage you." Crusher said and Jack nodded smiling to that.

"How about this, after he activates his IDC, we tell him stand by as we discuss this before we let him in?" Daniel asked and Hammond smiled at his idea then as he answered him at that. "Good idea, do that son, because with you preparing to leave in 7 to 10 hours now here, after we meet his version of us now. We don't have time for unexpected phone calls and we have to arrest him before we leave, and before you guys ship out."

"But we have 3 days to a week to prepare for this and every ststem lord we have connected to us, is ferrying every civilian, scientist, and politician and their families. To either Camp David, or directly to the Alpha side right now and frankly now. The Genesis travelers are being shipped out with plenty of food, water and medical supplies. And until it's safe to return him after that at thr moment, but the military is staying put."

"While we ship out every scientist and everyone else we're trying to get out right now." he said and Daniel nodded. "Get ready this is going to result in things, as though he's SGC, we already have a Jack." he said and they nodded as he activated it on that. As they saw the gate room swarming with S.F.'s then, they heard Harriman shout it out. _**"Incoming traveler, incoming traveler."**_ he said and Jack came running in then.

 _ **"Who is it, Walter?"**_ he asked and he checked and looked up at him in shock. _**"It's..., SG-1, what the hell is this, you're already here, Colonel?"**_ he asked and he nodded. _**"Looks like your doubles got Daniel's message and everything else now."** _Claire Rivers said and he nodded as he answered her at the news. _**"They got the message and they decided to send him to us by running that field test on him."**_

 _ **"But evidently he is still hanging on to Iraq and if he is, then they saw everything we wanted them to see in that note. As we had everything highlighted in red for them, but honestly, did he really think now. That we wouldn't alert his versions of yourself, me, Samantha and Daniel. Sergeant, or just General Hammond?"**_ Teal'C asked and he nodded as he said it in annoyance.

 _ **"Damn it, it's Daniel all over again, we got someone dialing in and was from another reality here. Yeah and you're probably right, but if they sent him here, then they want us to check right now. Regarding that psychosis as they tell their version of us, the quartet, not to mention. Now, that they, the duo knew each other as children as they tell them, Jacob and Hammond the truth."**_

 _ **"And with it he ended up in a trap here, that he doesn't realize, Dan is the kid now.**_ _**Whoever found that mirror this time, their version of Sam told them to leave it alone, he responded with the dead pan. Before she reminded them, if this was the me that turned into my twin. It's that he let his hormones over rule his head. The ending results are he touched it though they both said not to."**_

 _ **"And got zapped to our reality now, as Dan's turned it off, he's stuck. Realizing they weren't there, he decided to return home and that explains this.**_ _ **Stupid fool ever since this started, I started listening with my mental muscles instead of the real ones. And so far every injury that I took in our original timeline ended up on my twin brother."**_ he said and Walter nodded in annoyance at the news.

 _ **"I get why you're so aggravated at your brother colonel, but you changed, and second chance and this is how we are together."**_ he said and Jack nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Then again this doesn't surprise me right now, he never took the years off to realize he's ripping his own heart out. But Quentin wanted to adopt Daniel, before Ballard stepped at the end of the year." Jacob said and Claire nodded.

"Just as it figures you know, and whatever Quentin figured in here right now, he had it right, I was more like my mother then him. But ever since that situation with the crystal skull, he's been like this ever since, he lost his mind ever since then. But with David, Jane and the duo alive, he's going to get the life he deserves now." she said and they nodded smiling as Daniel exchanged grins with Bill and the quartet, smiling.

 _ **"Yep so with that in mind, their reality is our original, so we got to double check that, though that's true. And the ending results here now are going to be he's consorting with Maybourne, in the way John did. Till we caught them in the act, before the clock ran out as you realized they framed both me and Janet."** _he said and they nodded as Grace exchanged irritated looks with Harriman at that.

As he went further at the news as he said it, before he could though, Teal'C smiled sternly as he said it to him. _**"Looks like he, if this is your number, fell for our, that is Samantha, Daniel's and my little bait and switch. The pandora's box remark, as he let his curiosity escalate so highly. That he couldn't resist touching it and it trapped him here in our reality, but he gets everything that is bad."**_

 _ **"And they are left with hope now, not everything dangerous, but hope to end things. But that's the story we debated, we closed the box by taking away the reason they are supposed to indure plenty of trauma. And instead are left with only hope now finally for future generations."**_ Teal'C said and he smiled at that as he answered him at that as he rested his hand on his his back as they checked it.

 _ **"Daniel said that the shield stated Daniel's new command at the moment, so he's from the SGC and though he's getting it. He ended up in the wrong reality as a result at the current moment here. But since he thinks and feels that this is going to feel like all of this is his versions of all of you. Are all playing some practical joke on him and he, Daniel, explained that to Catherine already."**_

 _ **"And she's also here, so not retired in our reality, but she is in his after finding Ernest.**_ _ **I think we took the place of the reality Daniel ended up in a couple weeks ago right now, but if we did. Then the person touched it when their version of Sam and Daniel told them not to at the time here. Well we treat this like our doubles did with Daniel, but if he flips out like I did during the virus."**_

 _ **"Then get ready it's going to get physical here right now, if he's taking drugs that are dangerous if mixed, or worse.**_ _ **But whoever it is, possibly touched the mirror and when it was activated and got zapped here, but we don't have time for this. So give me a second here."**_ he said and called out. _ **"General incoming traveler."**_ he said and they heard Hammond call back to him then gently.

 _ **"Who is it exactly, Jack, because we already set the trap, did they fall for it?"**_ he asked and Jack sighed. _ **"Whoever it is, it's an alternate reality, but the IDC is mine."**_ he said and heard a slight annoyed tone to that news. ** _"Time to tie this up, Hal, reset the clock another 7 hours. And after we get him in the lock up after sedation if he loses it."_** Hammond said and they heard a computerized voice say it.

 ** _"Yes Colonel O'neill, is this new comer to replace your twin brother now and until he has the correct training, I am only to listen to you, starting now?"_** the A.I. asked and they nodded. **_"Yes, he's the replace Johnny in this reality, but until we're passed the sarcophagus, do not listen to him, Makepeace or Mckenzie. Once Daniel orders you to let him out of the base each time, do so, Hal, in fact."_**

 **"These three are working for the NID, specifically Maybourne, Vidrine and West, and Kinsey is involved in it as well, till Daniel transfers. Lock the group out of the mainframe, you're taking orders by us of the freedom fighters of the SGC. And Teal'C when he drops in to see us now, understood."** Jack said and he heard a gentle tone to that. **"Affirmative Colonel."** the A.I. said to him gently at that remark.

 _ **"The idiot fell for the sheep lead in trick here?"** _Catherine called out and they nodded. _**"Yeah, they got the message and set him up to end up in our custody, but my unit is going to their reality. And just after we run that test later on, before we head on mission Catherine, at the moment. But the duo took your suggestion of adding the years and from the third grade to now."**_

 _ **"But that did it now, they just figured it out, so**_ ** _now that they know, they're going to tell their versions of you guys. By that I mean you Sir, Jacob."_ **he said and he heard a firm tone to that as Jacob said it for both of them at that remark as he quoted his answer to their news then firmly. _**"Well how his versions of us: As head of the base, the CMO, the head of the psychiatric department, the joint chiefs."**_

 _ **"Let alone AMRIID are going to take the news we gave them is anyone's guess here."**_ Jacob said with a stern tone and he nodded as he knew the 2 to 5 star generals were annoyed at this. "I know we had that talk god knows how many times and if I bothered to tell you guys this. And on board the ship after Euronda, none of the last 3 1/2 years would have happened." Daniel told him and he nodded sternly to that remark.

"If you told us this, and Anise put the memory recall devices on you, we could see the truth that day. As I reported this to George and the others and we'd have him, Maybourne and and the duo arrested. And immediately at the time, but seeing further back to our faces and that would do it for both of us. As we arrested this bastard and have him sentenced to 20 years in the psyche ward at the moment here."

"And for what they did to you." he said and Hammond nodded in agreement. "The truth coming out right then as we learned this, and Teal'C locked Jack up in the cargo hold. So you could tell us this as this came to an end right now, as he gets arrested. And Jake's Lord Yu's minor as he gets arrested by the minor." he said and Yu nodded in agreement. **_"General Carter, I know you were trying to gather more volunteers now."_**

 _ **"But new mission now is Colonels Jackson, O'neill and Major Carter, infiltrated the farm, to act as spies in Her'ur's ranks. With them getting captured by Anatapas, the results are we had you, as the Tok'ra. You had a member in the minor's ranks as a result, but 9 system lords. You know you belong to me and Cronus, so you're in his ranks."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to the suggestion.

"And John ends up getting arrested by a renegade and the last remaining member of Ra's family. The ending results, he's suffering that fear repeatedly until he gets captured by Ba'al. As he suffers 2/3's of it and living in fear of the third, before Ba'al tries to break him completely." he said and Jacob nodded in agreement to that, before Sam's eyes narrowed at that and she turned and looked at Daniel quickly as she said it to him.

"Why didn't you tell Hammond with us in orbit over the planet, and Janet being the only one here. But Mckenzie was fired, Makepeace was arrested and in jail and Jack is off the base. The base was in lockdown, so Maybourne couldn't prevent you from telling him even if he wanted to?" she asked and he tapped his side and she nodded. "He was still recovering from being awake for close to a month." Hammond told her and she nodded.

"Yeah and that's the second time in two years, the last was 636, and now Adjo, how many times do we have to do this, before we have to put him in a M.I.C.. And before he finally ends up in a coma out of being this exhausted and from being run ragged?" Anna asked and Janet crossed her arms. "At this rate, three times, and after Senichi, it's over and he's going under Carson's care after that." she said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Right, you're still recovering from your surgery at the time, alright, well that's no longer a problem anymore. Well Kanan insured that we got the truth anyway, as he gets a second taste of this. And at the hands of a renegade system lord, before, with him out of the room long enough you tell us. And we get the truth in three weeks that everything going on right now, that was really attempted sabotage and of our team."

"Just so they could get all of us out of control of the alpha gate, with the beta gate destroyed the year before." she said and Hammond and Jacob nodded sternly to that. "Anyone want to lay bets, this is what was going on, on their side of the gate, in the reality you ended up in?" Bates asked and they shook their heads as she hid a smile. "No bet son, it's no doubt what was going on, but even dressed in battle uniforms."

"And we still carry the authority in us at the moment, and in the way we act, even without the stars on our shoulders. As you know our personalities inside and out, and he never met me or the Garshaw yet." Jacob said and he nodded in agreement. "Then again it doesn't surprise me at the moment. It's knowing each other back histories inside and out, that we know each other too well." Jack said and they nodded in agreement to that.

 _ **"So we have your double from the next reality over doing exactly what Sam and Daniel said not to do?"** _Jumper called out and he nodded. _**"Yeah General that's exactly what I mean, the IDC is mine, and it's our iris code. From the last reality, so whoever did it, is dialing in from 233. And evidently they did exactly as Sam and Daniel told them not to do."** _he said to him at that remark gently.

And they heard a quick conversation between the seven generals, just before a responding remark and the base psychiatrist at that remark firmly. _**"Alright give us a couple minutes, because if he's like John and consorting with NID. Let alone Makepeace and Mckenzie, we're getting ready for the blow out. It's a matter of checking your brother's EEG's and connecting them to our guest's."**_

 _ **"Janet and I are getting them connected to system, as we look into this, but with having a full time psychiatrist here, he's in trouble."**_ Carson shouted out and he nodded as he heard the added orders then firmly at that. _**"Don't open it, but get several security teams into the gate room. And 2) tell them to wait a couple minutes while we get ready up here!"** _Jacob called out and they nodded to that.

 _ **"Sheesh, well if we know one thing it's a matter of knowing you're carrying the authority. And even without the stars on your shoulders Jacob, with you guys in combat uniforms here."** _he called back and he heard a bemused smile in Matheson's tone as he answered his remark at that _**"Maybe, but we have to get Areanea to scan him, if he's you from the other reality that Daniel told us he ended up in."**_

 _ **"And for the second time in two time-lines, but tell them to wait a few minutes, but one, we need another former blended to tell. With Sam not dealing with Jolinar's double until a month from now. And 2) get ready, as he's going to flip out if he realizes I'm here and**_ _ **with me is Rob, Jack."**_ he said and Jack nodded to the orders as the two age groups exchanged looks at that as Charlie said it gently.

"I think we took the approach they did in Outbreak as never mind the ranks we went by name with each other. And from Captain to three star General here at the moment, since Lou and I been calling you by name since we dropped the formality. Then again if we did, we've been together for close to 9 years now." Charlie and he nodded as he watched his double turn to Harriman at that as they exchanged looks at thwt remark.

 _ **"Tell him to wait a minute."** _Jack told him and he nodded. _**"Hang on Sir, we have to take care of a malfunction here in the iris."** _he said and turned around at that. _ **"What now, we already have a you here, but if this guy is like your former alter ego. Gone twin brother, what's the intention now?"**_ he asked and Charlie crossed his arms as he came running into the room as Daniel walked in at that question.

"Walter was an airman, in the reality I did here, in our's he a staff sergeant." Daniel told him as he watched as he answered him at that as they nodded. _**"We keep him here until the entire ten years are up, just to protect their version of me now. But we got to get this guy out of his reality before this results in all the situations we had in our original one right now."** _he said and Charlie nodded to that news.

 _ **"At least our entire team is intact, but our entire unit, then Sam, Steven and Rak'nor, at the moment, but we need a small army and that remark you made to Apophis is true here at the moment. But not real blood, we're hitting him with a ton a red capsules, until we hit that point. But we're knocking him unconscious, and then dumping several bags of blood on him, so it's faked right now."**_

 ** _"As Bra'tac starts thinning out Skaara's guards on the ship, and then we hit stage two, as Bra'tac and my unit get you out of the brig. And I page the joint chiefs and tell them to launch our jumper fleet. As we put a cloak of a ton of death-gliders on them, so Bra'tac's remark to us becomes true."_ **Daniel told him and he started laughing at that remark as he answered him smiling at they idea.

 ** _"Yeah that's good, no one in their right mind, if they're full soldiers can come up with that idea buddy, that is too good right now. So 8 teams of five, half does distraction and diversion and the other. The other is planting C-4 on areas that create secondary explosions. If we hadn't had you involved, we never would have made it this far at the moment."_** Charlie said and Jack nodded in agreement.

As he said it to him. _**"They are coming with at the moment, as they make up the rest of the team now.**_ _ **We fought the renegades and we beat them, now we just have to do this as a team finally. I survived the attempted blending, and surgery now and the team is intact. It's because we cloned the guys, but our unit is completely intact."**_ he said and the duo nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

 _ **"Best to make sure it stays that way, by making sure he doesn't try to be a stowaway."** _Jack said and Daniel nodded to that firmly. ** _"But one case or another we need to focus and more importantly. 2) do not allow our emotions to get in the way, of the job, at the moment here right now. With Dalton still doing movies like this, we got to worry about this if it really gets physical, like Sam, Jack."_**

 _ **"Or better he is carrying one right now, but we don't know if he's a host or not, as their reality is the same as our original time-line. So first CIA touch and then it reaches dealing with, and we're taking Dalton's Bond's approach. And before this results in the situation getting too physical here. But before thr drug kicks in completely, he's trying to get the words our before he collapsed now."**_

 _ **"But Sam, Rak'nor, and Steven and I staying out of sight till we take him to the infirmary."** _Daniel told him and they nodded. **_"Well we know that he obviously knows about the Chloral hydrate at the moment in their reality. So attempting to drug him that way is out, so we go to issue #2) Arresting him and taking him Bill."_** Janet said and he nodded in agreement to her thoughts as he answered het.

"You better stay out of range, after Thanos attacked you through me, it's not happening again, so be careful, Sis." he told her and she nodded to the orders as she watched it carefully at that remark as he went further at that remark. "Issue's in radio silence and I think we created a chip to tap each other mentally so we can discuss this mentally. So he doesn't realize we can do this by internal com-lines now, like our doubles."

"But was that really necessary that your brother got into a fight with your android?" he asked and she started laughing at that. As the duo exchanged smiles and Hammond nodded with bemused smile to the remark at the memory as Jack looked between them at that statement. "He did what?" Jack repeated and Sam and Teal'C started laughing as she answered that question with a smile as she explained that to him.

"After Harlan paged us from his planet, he dropped in to tell us what they been up to and we decided to check the planet. Said planet a planet called Juna, as we found them there, their Daniel had been destroyed, after getting his head shot off at the time. And Cronus had arrested me and Teal'C's robotic versions, before he got on the line. And this resulted in the standard semantics conversation, between them at that."

"And over the radio, before the general ended it, after getting there, he got into a fight and wrestling match with him. Till I ended the fight and told them we had to get under cover, before Cronus realized there were two versions of the same team. Now on the planet as we did this again, and that was why the episode was called Double Jeopardy." she said and he started laughing at that remark then as he answered her at that.

"Let me guess, that despite the fact that he promised they would bury the gate, he lied and learning this, John was beyond annoyed at this. Debating this in full eye view of Darian at the moment now as well. But to you and Teal'C, this was neither the time nor place for this debate and you had to get undercover. And before Cronus's first realized you were there, so he had your androids, before he realized, after he saw real blood."

"And on Teal'c, you were the real ones?" he asked and she nodded and he shook his head bemused. _**"Bill get 10cc's Chloral hydrate prepped, we got incoming who could possibly be a host and if not. He's going to have a panic attack, by us double checking that he's a host or not here."**_ Daniel said and he heard a firm tone to that. _ **"Alternate reality guest incoming Danny?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to that.

 _ **"Yeah that's it exactly, and it's me all over again, it just went in reverse."** _he said and they heard Hammond call out at that gently as he answrred him at the remark. _**"Alright let him through and close the iris Jack, but get ready mission leave in ETA 15 hours here, so stand by."** _Hammond called out and they nodded. _**"General you better get down here, because this is the reverse of my situation."**_

 _ **"And I ended up in the same one, but get ready the conversation is going in reverse here."** _he called back and they heard a gentle tone to that. _**"Alright son, I'll be down in a couple minutes okay."**_ Daniel said and they all nodded to the orders then firmly. _**"Open the iris."** _Jack said and Harriman nodded to the orders then as he opened it then as he looked at their team mate as he said it to him gently at that.

 _ **"Teal'C, get in the gate room now, and enforce the security detail, staff weapon at the ready if he refuses to put it down."** _Jack said over his shoulder to Teal'C and he nodded as he went in there. _**"Lovely, here we go again right now, but we better use the dialog. And from the first five minutes of this episode."**_ Daniel said as Hammond walked in at that as the trio of S.F.'s exchanged bemused smiles at this.

 _ **"Anyone want to lay bets, that this conversation is about to turn into the one our doubles had with you?"** _Porter asked and he tried to keep from laughing as Hammond said it for him at that with a bemused chuckle at that. _**"No bet, it's no doubt going to lead in the same direction and even without the stars on my uniform. You can see I carry that authority with or without them at the moment."**_

 _ **"Days like this, I swear it doesn't pay to let your guard down at the moment, then again, in a new reality watch what you say.**_ _ **But this is neither the time nor place for this conversation, and with that. That's enough of the wise cracks here Jack, so better get to it. So four teams in the gate room and be ready. But make it clear, you will open fire if he doesn't put it down, but his authority."**_

 _ **"It doesn't work here now, as this is not his SGC. So he's not true military personnel of this base."**_ he said and Porter nodded as Hammond turn to the others. **_"Derek, Adam, opening dialog in the way your doubles did it, the show, and with it mine as he double checks in my case. You guys know and knew me longer after 18 months, but if thinks he can sneak that passed me."_**

 ** _"Well he better think again, I'm not his version, and that little idea got him exiled now. But this is about to turn into a longer line on this episode before this gets any stranger here."_** he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark. **_"I don't know about you, but in our lives we get some very strange circumstances in this job."_** Daniel said to him and he nodded with a chuckle to that remark.

 _ **"Well here we go, Danny, get under cover until we make it clear, Hammond, Teal'C and I are dealing with this. But you get the guys, Sam, Jenny and Beth prepped and get our jumper ready to go, okay."**_ Jack said and he nodded to the orders as he looked between them as he answered him then gently. **_"His version is a scientist, I'm in the military and, next to Sam, your smartest officer."_**

 _ **"Sir, if he has a Teal'C, Sam and Daniel, compare the circumstances to our original reality. And then make it clear, that you were close to losing your patience entirely with him already.**_ _ **As your double, in the program 30 years you knew where to take extra caution in this job, and despite the fact. Now that his version of me and Sam said not to try it, he did anyway here."**_

 _ **"And this is enough to annoy you, but**_ _ **at this stage you were ready to lose your temper where he was concerned. After several losses of temper and a few other things."**_ Daniel told him and he nodded as he left the room as Charlie stayed put at that. _**"We got this, but if he's like John, we're keeping you surrounded, as I don't trust him and any further then I could throw him, at the moment."**_

 _ **"And not after we realized that John is and was the one that did it at the time, and just three days, before the time-line reset, we get the truth. That he's the one did that to you, but you get the others ready to go and we go to battle plan. Before he sees you face to face as a member of the base, and as a member of the military here."**_ Charlie told him and he nodded as he gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Our unit in one piece at the moment, we split the eight of us onto four teams right now. And Rick and Eric are on five and Dave and Dillon are with Derek Barnes on six right now." Daniel said to that and the seven members of the original team nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and though not on my team, the four of us still act like a team at the moment here buddy." Jack said and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

As they exchanged looks to that. "We expecting trouble out of this later on though?" Sam asked and they nodded to her. "With our luck, the first three weeks after Apophis makes his appearance, the results now. It's going to result in Charlie and Lou recovering from their injuries and the surgery. While the three of us, we're dealing with our discussion of things and before we head Chalcis that week." Daniel told her at that gently in response.

As they exchanged looks at this situation then firmly. "At the current moment with us knowing each other for seven years before we did this mission. That helps right now, so knowing what each other's personalities are like at the moment that helps. But one thing is for sure, we know that the planet belongs to an enemy of Cronus, let alone the sextet. As a result, but the first to go is her right now at the moment guys, as to that."

"So to us, we're in enemy territory now, so everyone be on your guard." Jack said and he nodded in agreement to that remark then as they exchanged looks. "You remember how we did this, Artemis is an enemy, so she's the first to go right now. And as we join the dark company that week now, but first two sights to search for them. As we like them are all dressed in black, so we do this in one way, the day we pull the plug."

"Is by use of the plan that Laonides gave us, once free, we take charge and you get us one by one into the sarcophagus. But first the sarcophagus, and then one by one, we do this, but either way, if she refuses to surrender, we sedate, and then bring her to Chalcis as they see it. She is not a god, she was captured, she is a mortal, not a god, but a mortal." Daniel told him and Jack nodded as he looked at the soldier half of their team.

As he gave out orders to all of them firmly "Everyone is wearing black at night, so we can insure your inner wolves, know we're pack and not prey at the moment. Though all soldiers be on your guard, in case your scientist team mates start acting strange here. But in truth now at the moment here, it's knowing how fast the programming affects then, clear?" Jack said and the quintet nodded to the orders firmly at that.

"Everyone is packing a weeks worth of food and water, and plenty of medical supplies here, so watch it, as I come into the picture in Broca divide so get ready here. But this is just the beginning, but first being turned into werewolves and now caveman. We keep this up and your parents are not going to take it lightly at the moment here. In that you're the one who keeps getting the strangest circumstances here."

"When doing this at the moment, though at the rate this is going, it's that supplies that your team logistics officers don't add to the list. Then you guys take care of that since you didn't bring enough during the Barque of Heaven. Every other situation, but it's time we added a med tech to the team so though you have medical field training. Like in Aliens at the moment, we start doing the very same thing, so each mission."

"You have me, Carson, or Jenny coming along to handle this as well in the near fatal injuries or your condition catches up with you." Janet said and they nodded in agreement to her thoughts as he said it then. "At the moment in this mission you and Jenny are spotting shifts between you. Though at the moment here, you see this enough in John that to you now, you know his double is dangerous and if he doesn't cool down."

"Well then he's being sedated before he hurts himself or anyone else right now here, then again the fact that I have to tell him to cool down, before we do it now, is enough. But seriously right now, it's a matter of testing that psychosis in the way Rob wanted us to. And by that I mean his double and 2) checking and running a a full physical, to see his injuries." Hammond said to her and she nodded as they exchanged looks at this.

"I know, but first we have someone getting thrown through the window after getting infected by that virus. And then it's immediately followed and by Hathor coming here and they temporarily lose their minds and he makes a fool of himself. And by nearly killing himself by turning into a Jaffa, before he beats the crap out of Daniel a second time. And this time we all decide to make this choice." she said and he and Carson nodded firmly.

As they crossed their arms at that. "Before I reveal the fact of why I knew his record and he's still, in our eyes, a kid at the moment. But Sam and Daniel are still our cubs, and no matter how old they get at the moment, but this was enough. That I knew the one that would tell me and immediately was Daniel, he's not afraid of him right now. 2) That Daniel and I had a bond from the time he was baby, everything he could never say."

"To any of you, he could tell me, Jared and Annie, we're family, so to him, go to the adopted relatives now. As he explained this at the moment right now, but this is still enough that once he learns you know the truth already. And two that the little boy who was his chess sparring partner as a child turns out to be Danny. Well that does it as he realizes if Daniel is here and told us that, then he knows that Darrel and I are here."

"So to him it's telling the psychiatrist that treated him at the moment, which to him, is his worst nightmare at the current moment. And said is a family friend who he needed now, but with me, it's the matter like George told you. 1) I'm making him face the memory head on, and 2) if he gets intoxicated for the second. And second is landing him in the detox room for a while." Carson said and they nodded as they ended it at that.

Watching him leave the room, they exchanged looks. "Ticking time bomb waiting to go off when he sees the duo in the gate room, but dragging one single fact up. He left your double behind, like Frank left him behind, so what's the difference? " Sam asked and Hammond crossed his arms. "No difference, there is no difference, like we had to make sure he was alive, Frank had to wait a few weeks, same thing, but Frank is right."

"Someone dropped a dime on the incursion, he got hit, he went down and Frank made a judgement call to save the rest of the team. That's duty to the truth, you can't go back without getting captured yourself and the rest of the team with you. Daniel knew this regarding Pyrus and that sick general of his that year. He had to follow orders until Pyrus was on his last legs." Carson said and Hammond nodded sternly as they watched it.

 _ **"Better go for the more direct approach here, that here we took the limits of science. And robotics further than anything they created. In their reality, but we make it clear, in his attitude, that we know what kind of character he is. If we find evidence he working for or with Maybourne after Daniel humiliated him one to many times. "**_ Jack added to him atthat and Hammond nodded to that firmly.

As they watched him walk through, Harriman shouted out the order. _**"Close the iris!"**_ he called out and it slammed shut at that. _**"Hands on your head."**_ Bates added, and when Jack's double didn't move, he made it clear. _**"Do it, or we open fire."** _he said warningly and he answered him. _ **"What's going on, Bates, put that down now, that's an order."** _he said sharply, before Teal'C pointed his weapon at him at that remark.

And with his eyes holding a dangerously stern tone to them. _**"Last warning, put your hands on your head, now, or we will open fire."**_ he said and Jack's double lowered it then as they grabbed him. _**"Identify yourself!"** _Greyson snapped and he gave his name and unit number. _ **"Colonel Jack O'neill, SG-1."**_ he said and as Hammond walked into the room then as they kept their guns on him then as he looked at him.

 _ **"General, what's this all about?"**_ he asked and Hammond crossed his arms, as he answered him then firmly at that remark. _**"General, do you see any stars on my uniform?"** _he asked him then firmly and he quickly said it. _ **"Don't have to, you carry the authority even without them, Sir."**_ he said and Bates turned to Hammond. _ **"General he says is part of SG-1."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to him then.

 _ **"How did you get SG-1's iris deactivation device?"** _he asked and Jack's double looked at him in shock at that remark as he answered him at that remark. _**"What are you talking about, that's mine."** _he said and Hammond said it firmly, but just as he was answering the gate activated. _**"Authorized stargate activation, it's the Tok'ra."** _Harriman called out and he nodded as he answered him from over his shoulder.

 _ **"Open it."**_ he said and a minute later, Garshaw walked through, as she took one look at his double and nodded. _**"Unexpected arrival from another reality, George?"**_ she asked and he nodded to her as they handcuffed his hands then at that. As they handcuffed his hands behind his back, as Hammond said it in finality at this. _**"Who the hell are you?"** _he asked and Jack nodded as he looked at Hammond and Daniel.

"Nice touch on the teaser trailer here at the moment we just expand things from the teaser leading into when they drag him in. And into the infirmary to get checked here, though once we show him that they sent him to us on purpose so we can double check and it's going to scare him." he said and he nodded to that firmly that remark. "Only way to make it clear that we caught him red handed and before he could try this."

"And on their version of Daniel, but we got the technology that they need to check it out, as a result, but for him, we're an advanced technology treasure trove. As we do their investigating and with it now, it's a matter of he's living your twin's life as a result. But the stupid idiot never tried this before and never learned to use it. And until Daniel demonstrated things to you guys, before my double did the rest now."

"And as I taught you how." Charlie said and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered him smiling at that. "Or rather your double did, and I quickly adapted to doing it as you and I were acting like we did. When you and I talked things over, though we have more then enough time to do it now, though what I will say. Here, is this is the real mission that we do together as you're alive in our reality, like you were in their's."

"As Jack, you and I do this for real together, before dealing with Aris and the Barque of Heaven next, man we get you back." Daniel said and Charlie nodded as he smiled at that. _**"What is this exactly, is this a joke?"** _O'neill asked and they shook their heads as Hammond sight at that. _**"No joke Colonel, this is not a prank, that warning they gave you, was because of this exactly, you're not in your world anymore."**_

 _ **"But a different reality here now, that device that you touched is portal to another reality. So though found in the same room, on your side of the mirror, once you touch it, you end up on our side of it now.**_ _ **Young man, I know where you come from that this issue over Hathor and Daniel is a psychosis. And secondly, in how that is right now, as a result right now thst jealousy."**_

 _ **"It's damn obvious to me, Dr. Frasier, the girls and Rob Carson that where you come from right now, this IDC that you have at the moment. It was discontinued in our reality, our reality was reset at the moment. And we became so far advanced that we reached the levels of the Tollan. The Tollan and the Nox, you never watched a movie by the name of Minority Report."**_

 _ **"So as a result now, the technology you see scattered around the room was created when you were 23. Leading into now, as we, my generation started this, but I wasn't kidding when I told you that I've been in the military. And for thirty years, as you do this job you develop an instinct on these, and believe me. I know the difference here in my version and an imposter right now."**_

 _ **"As at the moment now, so**_ _ **you say you're my Jack O'neill, but do you understand what an alternate reality is, you watch movies. Movies that involve science, say believing in the impossible, seeing the future to prevent a crime or time travel. Flying cars, people with the ability of divination, precognitive abilities, powers of telekinesis, pyrotechnics, mind reading."**_

 _ **"Or even jumping between realities you see this stuff on tv, where you come from, because here in our reality, that is a very clear factor here."**_ He said as he saw Teal'C cross his arms as he nodded to him and he hid a nod as Jack's double shook his head to answer him. _**"Even jumping between realities: Sliders, Back To The Future Part II, Michael J. Fox ending up in an alternate reality."**_

 _ **"And after his father's rival got his hands on the almanac and killed him to marry his mother. Or the man that played Sallah on Indiana Jones, was jumping between realities, with a black man, a younger version of my son and daughter.**_ _ **So many worlds, alternate realities, and ways to change your past until you make the right changes and once you do, you find the right changes."**_

 _ **"That you have everything you ever wanted back now, from your family, to your friends and a chance for a better life now. Do you ever watch these shows or movies to understand anything on science, that it suddenly turns real to you now?"** _he asked and he swallowed at that as he answered him. _**"No I never liked science fiction all that much."**_ he said and Hammond nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"Well that's your fatal mistake young man, in this reality the science fiction turned real, lightsabers are no longer just props. We created them to act like the phasers in Star Trek, everything in the movies. It turned real in our real, we just never play with time travel."_** he said, though just as he finished saying that they heard another sonic boom and O'neill looked up to see a car go flying passed the window.


	63. There, But For the Grace Of God VII

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But Chapters 58 to 75 are focused on SG-1, before the timeline comes to an end, before if switches to 2368. Just after that as the opening chapter is the epilogue to the new recruit in the continuum. And as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged, as the quartet get help from Wesley Robin. And their new team, and leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now.**

 **As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets. Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with half of it tying up things in the present and the rest of it with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes.**

 **As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, as the opening chapter opens up in the old west. And 10 years prior to the season 6 cliffhanger on the Next Generation. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later, with the first changes. In it being not using anything dangerous for the first 45 years leading into WWII in 1939.**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 63:** **Episode Alterations Part VI: Alternate Reality Part VII**

As he crossed his arms. _**"Well that's your fatal mistake right now, because though I'm dead in your reality, I'm not here. And with that, we succeeded in getting the little parasite that jumped into me. Out of me, before our team was in one piece, and secondly we cloned our friends."**_ Charlie said and he looked at him in shock. _**"How the hell did you do that?"**_ he asked and Charlie smirked as he said it.

 _ **"We met the races against the goa'uld, one of them had the power to clone people and we cloned the guys. And every black ops that wanted to end the treaty with Ra, they ended up dead, but the guys came back alive. As did Daniel, and his best friend took his place on Abydos at the time now."**_ he said and Hammond finished that remark as he looked at him sternly as he finished that.

 ** _"What's Daniel's life in your reality?"_** O'neill asked shaking and Hammond explained it. **_"His wife is Dr. Sarah Gardner, and he has children, twins, your family, mine, his. And every officer created a very deep bond, that's including his parents. His parents are alive in this reality, he's the smartest officer. That I have under my command next to Samantha Carter, and both of them are my children."_**

 _ **"If you think this was all science fiction then better get used to it here and you better started believing here, because what they show on tv in your reality. As to why I'm saying this right now, it's because in this reality. It took it to a level, that the Tollan and Nox have, but again now in that right now. It's a matter of knowing that in some realities earth is as advanced as our allies now."**_

 _ **"And it's because we started when Danny and Sam were children and you no older then 16 years. We, as your parents, started the job first, but you know how I know you're not my Jack, aside from the scar over your eye there?"**_ he asked and he shook his head shaking. _**"Jack you better get in here."**_ Hammond called out over his shoulder and Jack came running into the room and his double paled at that.

 _ **"But this is not your reality or even your own time frame, Colonel, here we started when your two human team mates and yourself were still kids. We pushed the levels of science so far here, we're like our allies that you made contact. The Tollan, Nox, even the Asgard, in this reality we're like them, but like you, like you in your reality, we fight the Goa'uld as well, but in our case."**_

 _ **"We met the leadership of them, but war at the current moment is a really a war with the renegades that intended to wipe us out. Ra was a mistake that we never intended, but the others they understand, in the majority. And we became friends and we have an understanding with a few of them, and their offshoot, Garshaw."**_ he said and she flashed her eyes then and he backed up in shock.

 _ **"Before you start panicking she's a member of the group that was created because of Ra. She is a friend and part of the allies we made,**_ _ **but we're hunting down the renegades here. So tell me have you ever seen her before in your reality at the moment yet right now.**_ _ **Because if you haven't, then it means you haven't met her or her partner, Jolinar yet at the moment here now."**_

 _ **"You only know the sinister pieces of the system lords, the renegades, Apophis, Nirrti, even Hathor at the moment. But to you they're nothing but parasites, but sure, they all make that claim. Well she and her people are not like that, they, like us are trying to stop all the renegades?"**_ Jack asked and his double swallowed hard at that and they all nodded knowlingly at the response as he finished.

"How many symbiotes do we have on earth by then after 33 years?" Daniel asked and Garshaw and she explained that. ** _"We have our own planet, but made the same pact you did with the eight, allow us to live and in exchange. We can continue acting as their minors for the eight and the other players. The ones that will not attack earth now finally."_** she said and he nodded gently to her as Yu nodded.

 ** _"And we are offering that to you as well, Garshaw of Belote, if the members that acted as our minors before. We will, like them, allow you to have your own planet as well and leave you in peace."_** he said and Egeria, Selmak, Persus and Garshaw nodded to the offer. "We'll do it, with Egeria returning to the system lords, we can act as your minors still, the campaign of Malkshur, is just a slight disagreement."

"But every system lord that wanted us vanquished, are all rebel members that went against the 8 of you as a whole. Trying to destroy the rebels one by one was creating way too much chaos in the galaxy, but never mind infiltration. Daniel is acting, when we hit the summit between you, a federation representative. So we can learn who is trying to destroy our alliance, in the renegades, alright." Jacob told him and they nodded to him.

 ** _"My lord, if I act as your minor to pass information off to the SGC, that enough to end things between us. It was never you, but Apophis that had the bounty on me. Before the ashrak killed me and nearly Samantha with me at the time?"_** Jolinar added and Cronus nodded. ** _"Yes that is fine Jolinar, continue to serve as my subordinate, and you are free of the charges by me, to answer you General."_**

 _ **"Indeed, but Colonel Jackson, I will give you intel before you see the other members: Ba'al, Morrigan, Anat and the others. But you know of my history with Anubis, as such, we must work as one, we pulled out because you damaged the ship. Do you recall what I was trying to teach you that day General Carter, General Hammond?"**_ he asked and they nodded as Daniel said it for all of them.

At the question gently to him as he looked at 'John' sternly. "That he will triumph who knows when to fight and when not to fight, we did enough damage to the shields. We should've pulled back, but we have time, but Anubis blew the weapon on the ship the ship with it, before we destroyed the crystal. Dad, Uncle Jake, Uncle George, Jonas and I are dealing with getting the intel, but as a result the key was getting the crystal."

"But it's a minor operation, skeleton crew, the mission was to destroy the shields, not the weapon itself." Daniel told them and the quintet nodded to the decision as that observation, as Hammond answered him then. "Right good idea, you, Jonas and Steven do it together, as we have the memories leading into your staged capture. And by Lord Yu now, so you, finish out the mission, but we blow the shields, and evacuate as before."

"And then we let him blow the weapon, before we grab the crystal, and finish out the mission to prevent Dreylock's general from giving it to him. And you three ring into the warehouse Sam found you in." he said and the trio nodded to the orders smiling as Yu nodded in agreement proudly at that. "Yes, Sir, Jonas is my partner, with Steven regaining his memories, I have mine and I'm working part time in the SGC."

"But here it is, with less then seven months in between episodes now when you need me, right now. But otherwise I'm under Uncle Hank's and General Picard command starting the day I'm recovered enough from the surgery I can rest at home and I'm on vacation. Until we hit Serpent's Venom and my unit is prepping Atlantis so we can move our portion there." he said and the quartet and Hayes nodded to his decision then.

"Considering you just promoted me to 1 star by that point it only makes sense for you two do this. As Jonas joined us at the time right now, it's a matter of remembering things leading into when we went to get the eye of Ra. But evacuation of Abydos, and we move them to our desert planet after that, as they are desert nomads, so they fit right in with the middle eastern culture planet." Daniel said and he gave a nod to him gently at that.

"Do you feel like that portion of the series that they created off the movie, has them being new comers on earth. But instead of earth they fit into their own planet environment, by having them on middle eastern culture planet now." he said and Charlotti and the other reps in that area nodded in agreement. "I wonder what the Abydonian language resembles?' Charlotti asked and Kasuf answered that gently.

"We're like your country actually Ambassador, we speak hebrew, which is mixed in with the god's primary language of Ancient Egyptian." he said and they all nodded in amazement to the news. "Which only made sense to have your ambassador learning to speak when around us as a result here, but I was his tutor. But it made sense to have your best ." Sha're added and they nodded to her gently as he amswered her smiling.

"And what happens when you grow up speaking that language?" he asked and they chuckled. "The language concentration, it sounds like a threat when dealing with a character, like Emiseba. The book, they try to blow up the gate, but do that and it's going to kill the entire refugee grouping until we have arrest them. Said them, being the conspirators at the moment." Jack said, smiling slightly and they nodded to the news.

"And with it, the conversations get a little out of hand, to the point that like the debate between Daniel and Sam, it's going into a theoretical debate." Charlie told him and he nodded as he started laughing. _**"But the symbiotes that were being destroyed by us last year, they were recently created ones by Morrigan, she is a queen."** _Yu told him and they nodded to the news as Sam exchanged looks with Sam at the news..

"So you destroying a recently created batch, we destroy a tank and that helps in population control?" Sam asked and they all nodded to her gently. "If you wish to go for attrition like the child the reetou created, suggested. Then it's by eliminating all recently created symbiotes and one that are close to taking a host." Amaterasu said and they nodded to the suggestion then as Daniel looked at her gently at that.

"Morgan, for the realities that have a me in the program if their Jack is like Johnny, well I want the realities to show similiarities to this timeline. From Sam and her father reconciling before and after the accident that killed Armin Selig. And he knows about the program as Addison told him ahead of time now, regarding this. To making it clear, that Jacob, Landry and Hammond got the realization, now that the 8 year old they met."

"Grew up to become the young archeologist that was under their commands now, they know me better then I know myself. That they know I can get results without it turning into a completely illegal situation." Daniel said and she nodded to him. "Well I'd hate to be him once I told him to add the years to the kid he met at Uncle Quentin's house. Or add the years to the little blonde haired blue eyed little girl that was with him."

"And said grew up to become my second in command of the team as they both recognized each other on sight, if they had 20 to 24 years together. And are the best of friends at the time as Hammond and Jacob, let alone Landry. As they got the point and did the same as one act of negligence results in throwing the custody arrangements out. As Dan goes back under Matheson's custody." Jack said to that as his double went on.

 _ **"As you see, we see this as you're a fake, as this reality already has a me, pal, I started work in the program in '91. And I just recovered from that trip to Antarctica and I'm back on active duty, but as I recover. I have one of the doctors here coming with us on this latest mission we're going on later."** _he said as he then looked at Greyson who gave him the badge and read it then and nodded.

Before seeing something else on it and his eyes narrowed sternly at that. "Here it comes, I just found my evidence, he's NID." Greyson said to him then. "In this reality, we know he was a criminal, what he intended to do was illegal in the eyes. And of us military officers serving longer then 30 years and as a result, his version of us. They would want us to protect his Daniel and Sam now." Addison said sternly and they nodded gently.

 _ **"So do you ever recall meeting a blonde haired, blue eyed little girl, in between visits to see Quentin Greer and your Aunt, Mary?"** _he asked and his double nodded. **_"You ever add the 25 years to her at the time when you met face to face now, as adults?"_** he asked and his double shook his head shaking at that. _**"Do it now, who do you see?"**_ he asked and the man closed his eyes to add the years to her.

Seeing her features changing and turning familiar, he felt his heart sink as he reached that year and saw her face as an adult. And standing in front of him was his second in commamd and his eyes shot open at that. **_"The girl is Carter?!"_** he said in shock and they both nodded. **_"Yeah that's right, but I'm her big brother in my reality, so stay the hell away from her, or help me go, you are ending up in the infirmary."_**

 ** _"She's dating the American Ambassador and secondly the traditions come into this, but they don't marry, like I don't marry outside our own religion. And secondly dating someone under your command is against regulations. The reason she's with me, is because I'm her big brother as a result. But we know and knew each other, all our lives, from the time they born_**

 ** _"In this reality our parents had been the best of friends since they were kids, I was first born and with me was Frank, Jason, Tom and Charlie here now. They're my gang and together take care of Sam, Dany, and the girls as children, but us next generation officers. We had a life as a team, friends and family. Danny is my best and baby brother in my reality so with that in mind."_**

 ** _"Everything in your reality we know everything and where it's leading at the moment."_** Jack told his double sternly and he swallowed. _**"How do you know that?"**_ O'neill asked and Hammond crossed his arms. _**"Realities where the SGC are concerned are the same, no matter what reality you're in, but the you now. That was suffering that psychosis in this reality is my twin brother, buddy boy."**_

 _ **"But Daniel was right, if you would just think with your mental muscles instead of the real ones. Then you wouldn't keep getting into these messes you end up in now.**_ _ **Let me guess, despite the fact that they both said not to touch that mirror, you still did it?"**_ Jack asked and he nodded to him. "Well that's your fatal mistake right now, pal." Sam said and he nodded as they exchanged looks at that.

 _ **"Alright so let me guess right now, in your reality weeks after the team was assembled now. And despite the fact your Daniel said that it would be better you stayed put. You never listened to him, as all you're thinking about right now, is getting back to the base. Daniel said that science comes first as always, this leads to a debate till Hammond says that the president also said this."**_

 _ **"That he said that you should value the science and culture value of every mission now.**_ _ **To the duo and Teal'C, this comes as a relief as like Daniel, he's speaking the same language Daniel does now. As he grew up speaking it all his life now and to him this is another way he could be useful in his eyes. Teal'C is under a try and trust in your reality at the moment, yeah okay."**_

 _ **"Fine, he can prove his loyalty to earth by giving intel and ways to protect earth, and 1) is by offering his knowledge of the system lords. 2) his helping in translations so helping Daniel with those and 3) and most importantly. He's the only one who can get to the other ally, to Bra'tac by infiltration. And for you and the general and the joint chiefs now."**_ he said and Teal'C nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, if anything I can be of help this way as well too, as Daniel needs me. As I help him crack a code necessary to save lives." he said and Hammond nodded. "And that fact became very evident after Johnson loses it in front of you guys right now. While we teach you our medical ways as a result, though now that you spent seven years doing this. That's not a problem anymore at the moment, regarding us being this close."

"But come on, how many different ways do we have do this, regarding serious studies, information we need to know. Before these boneheads get the message that science is necessary to prevent a situation like this." Janet said in annoyance and Daniel nodded in agreement to her thoughts as Sam said it for him at that remark. As she looked at her at that as she answered her question as she and Daniel crossed their arms.

"By the looks of this, I'd say it's going to take reaching and getting arrested by Hathor for the second time in three years. Before they get message, that only by science, can we prevent these situations from getting off the base or getting out of town. Said town out through to gate or right out the front door, Outbreak stargate style as a result and this is strike one." she said and Matheson nodded, bemused as Jack went further at that.

"All I can say is thank god you caught them in the in act or we never would have gotten a second chance to fix this. You guys are my life, everything done from year one to now was all him, in the dark recesses of his mind he harbored this delusion ever since. But this is the me that is so much like Frank it's ridiculous right now." Jack said and Hammond nodded in agreement as Sam smiled sternly as she answered him.

"Well that gives me an idea, but everyone of these stunts, you're either with Daniel training John and Beth or with General Landry, when the call comes in for help. This way every situation that had your darkside start showing, John is the one doing it. As that's including 451, as you are with Frank as you let him have it here." she said and Jack nodded as they listened to him break it down at that remark as he made it clear.

 _ **"But after this turns into a debate Hammond give him the good news, said being that he won the argument, and that the president agrees with him and Sam. He asks that you value the science and cultural side of each mission from now on. For every scientist a part of the program this meant they could study to their heart's content finally, and Sam and Daniel were both thrilled at the news."**_

 _ **"And following that is Johnson loses it, starts a fight, and with Teal'C after he breaks.**_ _ **And he and a couple of guards arrest him, Hammond orders him to be taken to the infirmary to get checked. Before the next one hits and Hammond realizes that Daniel was right, that you should have stayed. And as two men get into a fight that breaks the window up there, in full view of Sam and Daniel."**_

 _ **"Before one of them is killed in the landing and the other, as he damages a disk in his back, as the next one ends up in the locker room.**_ _ **Sam attacks you in the locker room in the middle of a lust driven outburst. You arrest her and take her to the infirmary, before Janet goes over this with you. Before you get hit next, and this time in front of seven witnesses, that's including Walter, Grace Davis."**_

 _ **"And Claire Rivers as**_ _ **you lose it next, and attack Daniel, and Walter and the guards also drag you to the infirmary, as Janet decided to run blood tests.**_ _ **Before Daniel breaks it down for both of them at that, before they hear you. As the sedative wears off and she has to sedate you a second time. As Daniel goes running up to Hammond's office to report at the time as he makes it clear."**_

 _ **"As she goes with him, he makes it clear to her and Hammond now finally, this is precisely the reason they should have stayed put. Not just science studies, but possibly preventing a serious outbreak that killed one man already. That you should have stayed put, new virus, but this job, in his eyes now. And to Hammond, it represents some serious consequences, and once infected."**_

 _ **"You just brought a new virus to earth, and that would never have been, would have happened at the time. Had it not been for the fact you never listened to his advice and stayed put as Daniel is a scientist. The general would listen to him more, as he figured it out first and broke it down for her. And to him, it's you should have listened sooner."**_ Jack said and he swallowed hard at that remark.

"He's right, as usual you never listen and this results in bringing a new plague to Earth. And that never would have happened, had you just allowed us to stay longer, we're scientists, and we know more." Sam said and 'John' swallowed hard at that news. "As usual making an ass of yourself, by the fact you never listen to genius and when said. Is and was living in the galaxy for 18 months, there are tons of viruses out there."

"Ones that are in hibernation, just waiting to be incubated and brought back to earth. If you had bothered to listen to Daniel that never would have happened at all right now." Jacob said sternly and Janet nodded in agreement to that remark as they looked at him with a stern look at that as Daniel said it then. "As I said, he'd rather do the soldier part, but where our job is concerned right now, once we get to the good part, he ends it."

"And..., oh you sick son of a?" Daniel started to say and Hammond nodded. "Hadante?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Roshure, he got us arrested for aiding a felon at the time, Vishnur and some other lunatic at that prison attacked us. Before Teal'C and Linea took care of it, but that's the third time I been that close to it, and with me, her. Twice it was close and the third it was real, by a goa'uld queen who is hated by our ally's mother."

"The Tok'ra's queen and leader, Hathor was one that Egeria was determined to destroy." he said and Hammond nodded sternly. "One too many close calls and the third is the one that results in a flashback so intense that night now. That we have to put you under, before it results in someone getting hurt after you threw Teal'C across the room at the time." Warner said with a low growl as 'John' swallowed hard at that response.

"No the last one and final one was, I wasn't just seeing Thanos, I saw the bastard that tried to attack me. And with him foster home 3, the man that sexually abused me at the time. Had you arrested Ballard, that wouldn't have happened, I'd be safely protected by you or Uncle Jake, Uncle George." he said, shaking and the trio of generals that met him as a child nodded in a fury as Claire nodded slowly as she answered him softly, but firmly.

"Which state were you in when this happened baby?" she asked slowly and he swallowed as he answered her. "After the trio found me after Underwood's mistake that year, they moved to Detroit. Number 3 was the one that resulted in a trauma so serious that it took Bill ten minutes to break through it, before the facade snapped. And I realized I was staring at him, Jason and Dave." he told her and she nodded with a furious look.

"Who?" Mel asked and Daniel explained that. "Jason Perry and Dave Jefferson, they were the ones that were helping Bill take care of me. And created the cure to free me from this lunatic's control, but what I can say is that as result. It's that though I told him. He knew that Sam realized it then, and he was toast at the time, so as a result. Now, he had to get the duo upstairs and and prevent Hammond from coming down there."

"But he knew if Hammond found he was going to wind up in jail for life, for nearly killing me." he said and their parents age group nodded to him. "Emmett, reactivate, we're pushing the dates, regarding activation of the gate back to 1967. That's my age group, so back 7 years, only chance, we start 30 years in the past now that should do it." Hammond started to say and Morgan shook her head and said it gently.

"We're better off making sure all wars end in 1910, as Edwards is on the throne by then, as every aristocrat is dealling in adding a certain sum of money to the program. Before Danny cracks it a second time as instead of it heading for Abydos, we start with Lya. And then go through each ally for the next 34 years as one by one they get added to the list. As the treaty activates with it, but no need to change the past right now."

"No need right now, we start that year now and seven years early, seven years to help him heal right now. And the kids are going to be born and and in the 2nd grade by 1967." Eric said and she nodded in agreement to that remark as Catherine said it for all of them at the remark. "Yes, alright, I'm recruiting the Jacksons when he's 2, so six years searching technology, and we push the date back five years for things."

"My lords and ladies, you mind about doing it 5 years ahead of time?" she asked and they shook their heads. **_"Not at all, we start at mid term in your 7th decade, when your stories get creative. But those swords that use laser for blades, when were they created in the movies?"_ **Egeria said and they nodded. "That came out 26 years ago actually, at first it was comprised of three colors before this one gave off two more."

"And part two of the origin story of the main villain who was raised as a warrior of the lightside gave the council's second in command's lightsaber as purple now." Daniel told her and the 8 nodded to him. _**"Indeed as that just adds onto things, as even from childhood, the team knew now.**_ _ **Since they were children younger then their mid**_ ** _adolescence, before the men and women that turned into your base's alter ego."_**

 ** _"They decide enough is enough and attempt to sabotage our alliance with you. Though what I will say and remind you of here now, is what Colonel Jackson already discussed with you right now. We will not attack your planet or your colony ring, if you keep up your end of our agreement now._** ** _But be warned now, that anyone from your base's alter ego, this intelligence department."_**

 ** _"Anyone of this department that gets captured by the system lords, us eight now. Or the trio, even the renegades, they will be shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly now."_** Cronus said and he nodded to him. "You have our word from the second we cross paths with you, when our children are from preteen to young adult, we will do so for the years ahead." Nixon said and he nodded as that sealed their deal.

"Not 1969, but 1958, so long before our youngest cubs are born, the boys that become our top six colonels on the base are 7 years old, Charlie is also seven years old. And our babies grow up in the program, as things before the transfer. And directly to Colorado Springs start go as normal and Mel and Claire are part of my team after that Jerry." Catherine said and he nodded in agreement as Eric looked at him gently at that.

"Not quite mid term my lords and lady, in your words year 4 of our 6th decade, the books that Danny mentioned, their favorite book series was based in the 6th decade. To us the 60's was a time scientific and cultural discovery, in this time, truthfully. It's we reached putting our race on another planet, or the planet's moons by ships. But we start in the start of the 6th decade, and we have 40 to 50 years." Jacob said and they nodded gently.

 ** _"So start when Colonel O'neill was just a child no older then an infant, what you call a toddler and with him his age group?"_** Cronus asked and they nodded. "Yes my lord, my age group sets their futures up, but we are loyal to only you eight. But by then our age group was in our late 2nd decade, and entering our 3rd decade. We can accept this easily and you have us as your second strongest of the human planets."

"Jerry, I'm working for you in 1958, so with that in mind, we're traveling together for several years. As the kids are growing up together now, before the accident as this way Daniel's with either me, Jake, George, Hank or the duo. So that solves this, but there is no way in hell I'm allowing this lunatic to make decisions on a 8 year old's future right now and I mean it." Eric said and Addison nodded firmly at the remark then.

As he crossed his arms at that, Jack wrapped a hard around Daniel's back, protectively then. "That first year once he's born, and she is, I'm going to be seeing them as more then my best friends. But my brother and sister, my baby brother and sister, so anyone that hurts them or tests me. They are going to get it now and I mean that right now at the moment, but I know how good my baby brother and sister are as children."

"Just to know that once back together as adults here in 91' you better watch out now. But get ready the little brat that attacks him again is getting a serious knuckle sandwich when I get through with him. Now I may not touch a child, but this little brat had it coming, as he's like every other little brat that is jealous of a very strong mind. Danny and Sam are my baby brother and sister, mess with them, either of them."

"And the person that does is in serious trouble. So whoever tests me, they better be ready for it." Jack said sternly to that remark and Sam and Daniel exchanged grins at the remark as they knew he meant it. "Yes we're traveling all over the country and planet together, but Ricky Wilson. I see him as I'm coming to pick up my brothers and sisters from school that day, so he is in big trouble." he said and Mark nodded firmly to that.

"I was in practice on the football team Jack, so I saw this at the same time you did." he said and Jack nodded sternly as he answered him. "Were you in in junior high, or in the fifth grade at the time Mark?" he asked and he explained that. "I was 10 months away from my 12th birthday, so just entering junior high. I didn't mind my sister was so good at science, but we split the difference." he said and the quintet nodded to that remark.

"Dad already bough me a van, so I could grab quintet and take them to Uncle Quentin and Aunt Mary's house. That particular day I was on babysitting duty and the quartet and I were taking them to see a movie they would like. And before heading to my house so we could help them with their homework. Though the little brat just ticked the five of us and when he attacked my brother and broke her arm." he said and Jacob said it gently.

"Before you catch this kid and his friends have it patch the radio in the car to me, would you please." he said and Jack nodded to the orders at that. "Yeah and I'm the oldest of us kids in the gang, so therefore the stupid fool is in trouble. And when he sees me and my friends, you're 11, going on 12, I'm 16, so instead of whatever happened next. It's I'm being the one knocking that lunatic over the head, in Ken's father's case right now."

" As I catch his wrist, in McCall's case, before he even lays a hand on him and after breaking her arm now but you feel like this is a repeater of the Goonies?" he asked and Mark nodded to him. "Yeah, you five are 16, I'm going on 12, and mom is scared out of her mind on why Sam hadn't returned home yet." he said and they nodded at that. "Don't push it guys, but at the moment you're both right you two, it's clear."

"But that said gang of friends are the five of you in our quartet, for a year right now in that. And before Jared and Lou join us at the moment, we knew you were 18 months away from starting college at the academy. Before moving here now and your academy is here in the outskirts of Colorado Springs." Daniel told him and Hammond, Jacob and Eric nodded in agreement to that as Mel, Warren and Matheson exchanged looks.

"This kid is 13, the girls and Danny are 8 and you're 16, anyone want to piss off the older brother in the gang, that's a very good way to do it right now. But you were picking up the girls and Danny from school as a result, the hockey season was over. And you were planning on picking them up from school." Hammond said and he nodded. "And I will too, but who does this kid think he is, you left me in charge of looking after them."

"And picking them up from school." he said and they nodded. "Like I said they want to test you, this is a good way to do it right now. And before Quentin calls me to the school and with me, the cops." Jacob said in annoyance and they nodded. "Too late, I'm the one getting into martial arts training and I'm a black belt. But this brat crossed the wrong man at the moment Jacob." he said and before Eric could say it, they ended it at that.

"I'm a martial arts expert, and you're a former soldier, they want to end up dead, they're going about it the right way right now. But come on, he's 13, they're going on 8, why not pick on someone your own size for a change here." he said and the generals all nodded in agreement to that. "Let's get on with this, before I blast this kid if he's an adult now." Jackson said sternly to that and Hammond nodded firmly as they ended it at that.

 _ **"Sam and Daniel have told me this 100 times, and only once, now. Since the three of us had been together the last 8 years since Iraq now. Have I broken that rule over decontamination, the touched, but I immediately inoculated myself. And before I could get hit here by it at the time as we stayed. As I contacted Hammond to tell him this and that we had some research to do."**_

 _ **"Instead of returning to the base, Daniel told me and the others to take Benedryl. It would prevent us from getting it, as we put that to the test in Melosha at the time. With us reliving your time line right now, it gave us the intuition now to prevent this from happening. But let me guess, you brought it back to the base as Johnson lost it first and started a fight with Teal'C."**_

 _ **"And one by one, everyone there was turning into a savage, before Janet cracked it?"**_ he asked and his double nodded to him shaking then at that remark. ** _"Yes that's right, the mess you caused, could have been easily prevented. If you just listened to Sam and Daniel, you were just starting it's simple. Just to stay put, that resolves situations very carefully, as you help them now."_**

 _ **"There's the fatal mistake Colonel in this reality the person that returned to the base was his twin, who is you in this reality. Jack followed his advice, and though touched the cadaver. They brought it back, after getting a blood sample and doing a ro-test.**_ _ **But before coming back at all, they decided to run a fast field test on the leader's daughter, before bringing back that cadaver."**_

 _ **"And a blood sample, you know what, Daniel was right all along, that there are many dangers out there. Not the least of which is a ton of viruses out there, just waiting to be incubated and if you were smart now. You would never have taken that cake, or gotten so close to Hathor that day now.**_ _ **But Daniel made it clear to me, that we just stepped into something we have to learn as we go."**_

 _ **"And in your reality, if you bothered to listen to her, you'd never have killed, nearly killed, yourself again right now, and that is why the girls. And Daniel never let you or Makepeace forget it right now, they had every reason. Now to throw it in your face, but quite honestly your reaction was another test."**_ Hammond said as Jack and Teal'C crossed their arms at him then as he went further.

 _ **"If you never took her warning seriously on me or her father that was not a warning or a threat she was serious. I am her godfather, and her father is my rank as a two star general, he may not have known. In what we were doing, but to him it was fine. Young man, did you honestly think that her father would allow you to be her team leader?"**_ he asked and O'neill swallowed hard that remark.

 _ **"Well news flash he wouldn't, in fact, to him, you're as crazy as Jonas is, it's the same for Mark once he hears this."**_ he said sternly and he quickly answered him. _**"Hanson had a section 8!"**_ he said to him and Hammond nodded as he answered him as he looked at him sternly at that remark. _**"Yes and what is this psychosis and the fact you broke a window, attacked a team mate twice, same team mate."**_

 _ **"Following that is you lost your temper with my double once too often, Teal'C's cor'ai, when you got duplicated and your double slashed his wrist. Your record is wracking up some very hefty charges right now and to them. This latest one is the last and final strike in their eyes and mine, my double in your reality.**_ _ **But that's the reason you're here now at the moment in this case, young man."**_

 _ **"That there is a need for a psyche eval now,**_ _ **and never mind your version right now in your reality. And that message to your friends, my quartet's trio, is that your second in command**_ _ **made the decision for Janet. Let alone Carson, Landry, Jacob and me, as we decided to double check. So don't fight us or it's landing you in brig and under sedation and I mean it, I've seen that attitude."**_

 _ **"Said attitude that dangerous temper of yours, Colonel, and from you losing it one too often in your reality. That's including destroying my car window, to Hathor, to Teal'C and your android, that temper of your's. That is cutting no dice with us or our version of the joint chiefs, let alone the medical department. That's involved in the program, we're far stricter of that attitude."**_

 _ **"And if you're still under anger management, after he reported you to me and Rob Carson. We know that there was a possibility of you holding onto this delusion, so as a result it's a matrer or determining that. And between me, Darrel, Dr. Frasier and Rob Carson at the current moment.**_ _ **Then your own version of us is at the moment, has made a choice of having us deal with that."**_

 _ **"And before it completely destroys your life, though with the way this is going it did already, and I'm saying this for your parents. As well, but they and Goldberg would be beyond disgusted at what you do for a living if you keep this up in your reality."**_ Hammond said and he tried to control the sinking in his heart then. Looking at Teal'C then, he then saw everything scattered around the room in shock.

 _ **"What is all this stuff and why are you dressed like this Teal'C?"**_ he asked and Teal'C said it firmly as he exchanged looks wuth the guards. _**"I'm the first prime of Apophis's queen, Amonet, but she sent me here. To alert my friends and her host's mate, Steven Raynor that Apophis is getting ready to attack earth right now. And we are preparing to attack in a pre-emptive strike now, in that."**_

 _ **"And before he does attack earth now here and to answer your second question here. It's because in this reality, we decided that everything our team**_ ** _logistics officers don't add to the list we do now. But I am working undercover for my queen as a member of the SGC till such time. As Apophis is gone for good, but my job is, as of right now, but my clone is teaching my best friend."_**

 ** _"How to handle things, as I am a spy for the system lords involved in the treaty with us now here, but I cloned myself so I can train._** ** _I kept my friendship with Jack, Samantha and Daniel, but regarding our new equipment. Hands off as this is equipment you never created whatsoever, but I die free."_** he said and Jack's double swallowed hard at that, hearing that remark in his own version's voice.

 ** _"Buster, you may think you are in the right reality, but did you ever create any of this stuff, did you get your hands on these yet?"_** Jack said, holding up the grenade then. _**"Over the last thirty years since we started, by the time the duo were 15 and I was 23. We had gained over 32 upgrades that our parents, we were colonizing other planets, and begun terraforming of several others.**_

 _ **"We gained a way of keeping our planet clean and safe now here finally, but no more war, no famine, no pollution. In fact no nothing, we live in peace with each other, our only problem now.**_ _ **Is maintaining the peace, by keeping our soldiers, like you out of our comrades countries. By invading to kidnap a scientist or try a covert, which is against the peace treaty now.'**_

 _ **'That we have with each other, so**_ _ **as a result my friends got me out within a three weeks of my arrest. Let me guess you were stuck out there for 4 months right, you got hit, because you incaded without authorization. You were trapped out there for four months, and they wre trying to know, by drugging you repeatedly?"**_ he asked and his double nodded and they nodded firmly at that remark.

 _ **'Now Jack, now do it now, George go to it, I need to make sure, if he's also got that scar in the same place Johnny did, when I examined him. As I'm the psychiatrist here and 2) it's I need to know right now in his psychosis. Well then it's a matter of knowing whether or not at the moment in that. That he's holding on to the psychosis that Frank grabbed Jack, after a couple of weeks.'**_

 _ **"But waited four months to get him out of there,**_ _ **Guys use the exact argument your alter ego used when Frank was trying to get him to face facts. That he had to leave him or they were all going to be arrested, after Hank ended up 451. And when it was on the edge of a black hole that week, it's my only chance.**_ _ **And of writing up the field report to give to our doubles, at the time now in this.'**_

 _ **'Said us the five of us, George: us, Darrel, Janet and Jake.'**_ they heard from Carson and they hid a nod to the orders then. _**'He's right Sir, we need to make sure that he fits Johnny's profile perfectly, he's the younger twin to you buddy.**_ _ **At the moment, until he faces facts now, that like Frank I had to do the same. Just to keep us there to protect them, the guys at the moment now."**_

 _ **"The others from Pyrus and Thanos, I had to wait till Pyrus was on his last legs now, you're my brother I'm not having you deal with that twice, at the time. But honestly I know the duty to the truth is all that matter.'**_ Daniel said and he sighed again as he answered him mentally at that, injecting a calming tone into his voice. _**'I know Danny, but that wasn't your fault, it never was, still in training.'**_

 _ **'But you knew, only way, he has to let this go right now to heal, it's facing facts now. You both did what you had to do, the safety of the team came first, duty to the truth little brother, that's the key point. That he had to come to terms with now or he's never going to recover from this. And in either of their cases right now, hang tight little brother.'**_ he said to him gently at that remark then.

 _ **'Frank you ready up there, as this is your catch on it, he doesn't realize it, I'm you and we kept our friendship, but we need to check now in that. That you, Tom and Jason are listening to this conversation right now.'**_ he said and they heard Frank answer that from the infirmary. _**'Go ahead and say it Jack my words in your voices, word for word right now. John was hanging on to this psychosis."**_

 _ **'And when I offered to be the one that stayed put in the control room, when the well hit the controls.**_ _ **I knew that he knew that I was only doing this to get him to face facts. But it was the last minute, the very last minute now that we had to bury the hatchet, man. But if he's still holding on to this, then he's still trying to hide that scar from us, you're me now, man, we're both colonels.'**_

 _ **'We knew how dangerous this job is, but we're back as the best of friends here, but we have to make him face**_ _ **it.'**_ he said and Jack hid a nod as he heard his double ask a quick question at his last remark then. _**"If you hadn't noticed right now in this case, it's that we have ship marked SGA property well those initials stand for Stargate Association. They are government ran and with military help."**_

 _ **"But we started when our children were just born to 7 years, as a result now in this, in fact Jack is the oldest of the families that ran the program. But the way was created like wee are a pack of wolves, so you come near her and you're dead. But as a result now since then, there has been no unauthorized attacks into other countries and with it now is this, only scientists can come in now."**_

 _ **"Only soldiers that have full authorization to come can come into the another country. But attacks from characters in the intelligence department now in this case. That's a definite no, because every country on the planet either joined forces or 2) most of the civilians moved it into our colony ring. Everyone like from your other department, who you used to be right now."**_

 _ **"And before and after you met Daniel."**_ he said and the man swallowed hard at that. _**"What's the catch in this reality, that there were no wars, after WWII?"**_ O'neill asked and they nodded. _**"Yeah nothing, in fact all wars ended in 1910, after King Edwards took, we had 88 years of peace and quiet. And to the races they see it as we're learning something right now, to them, we learned quite a bit."**_

 _ **"And although these situations didn't stop NID from trying to blow up a gate or two, and one of them is in the middle east as well. So as a result, your double, my brother got arrested out there for invading without authorization. While in your case now, was that invasion, before you got arrested at the time. You caused the renegades to target yourselves by killing your primary lord."**_

 _ **"Authorized or unauthorized, because if it wasn't, than you just exposed yourselves, and if it wasn't for the fact that Frank knew if he went back. And for you after you got hit, he knew he had to think about the team first. But that's the way of Frank knew this as a leader, duty to the truth. That counts for more at the rank we are now, before at lieutenant to major the choice was easy.**_

 _ **"Because we were just making the choice for ourselves, but now at lieutenant colonel.**_ _ **Full general, we're asking others to make that same decision with us, we're the ones finally. From Lieutenant Colonel to General who have their lives on our shoulders, we have to write those letters to their families. That's the worst part of being in charge at our current ranks, at our age and rank."**_

 _ **"And we have to consider the safety of our teams and can't go in after one member, we have to think about the safety.**_ _ **Now of the rest of the team, that's duty to the truth now Colonel."**_ Jack said as he watched his eyes harden at that. _**"Well that's the other reason right now, you're holding onto duty to your friends, but did you consider this right now at all, you're a young colonel."**_

 ** _"Us generals, we have to consider duty to the truth."_ **Hammond told him and Jack it. _ **"That they try to break you out and they could get arrested themselves by him?"**_ Jack asked and he swallowed. _**"But somebody dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit, you went down. And Frank made a judgement call to save the rest of the team, pal."**_ Jack said forcefully to him as they waited for it the reaction.


	64. There, But For The Grace Of God VIII

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But Chapters 58 to 75 are focused on SG-1, before the timeline comes to an end, before if switches to 2368. Just after that as the opening chapter is the epilogue to the new recruit in the continuum. And as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged, as the quartet get help from Wesley Robin. And their new team, and leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now.**

 **As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets. Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with half of it tying up things in the present and the rest of it with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes.**

 **As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, as the opening chapter opens up in the old west. And 10 years prior to the season 6 cliffhanger on the Next Generation. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later, with the first changes. In it being not using anything dangerous for the first 45 years leading into WWII in 1939.**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 64: Episode Alterations VII: Alternate Realities Part VIII**

And he snapped back at him at that. _**"And I saw him take off, and then I saw four months of my life disappear in stinkin' Iraqi prison."**_ he said and Hammond said it sternly. _**"He thought you were dead."**_ he said sharply and that did it as his double shouted back at them. _**"He thought wrong, just what does he want from me, he wants me to forgive him, is that it?"**_ he said and they both nodded sternly to him.

As Jack said it for both of them at that remark then as he said it. _**"Yes, that's exactly what he wants Colonel."**_ Jack said sternly and he said it with a growl at that remark. _ **"Well that's tough, what happened to no one gets left behind?"**_ he asked and Hammond said it to him firmly. _**"Oh no, well does this ring a bell?"** J_ack said to him as he showed an image of Daniel drenched and the trio surrounding him at that.

 ** _"No that's not the same thing?"_ **he said to him and quickly at that remark. ** _"You know he's dead, you know he's alive, you remember that remark. We had no way of knowing whether he was dead until she breaks through the conditioning."_ **Hammond said and he said it forcefully at his remark. **_"That is not the same thing."_ **he said and Hammond crossed his arms as he said it sternly to him

 _ **"Oh really young man, what about the fact that though suffering migraine headaches, before Hathor now, that you did it too. Like our counterparts, the country POW's, other aliens and cultures do the very same thing. Alien versions of getting arrested by Saddam and his republican guard. Being left in a room with a man like Segei, even being drugged repeatedly with a drug like Heroin."**_

 ** _"You left without him, it took a week to realize he was still alive and when you did finally you came back for him. What were you thinking, before you realized that he was still alive?"_** Hammond asked and they watched his double swallow hard at that as he went further. **_"What about Daniel, young man, brainwashed, conditioned response that is no excuse, you did the very same thing here."_**

 ** _"The visions, migraine headaches, they were indicating he was still alive, you said it yourself, you were hoping he'd walk in the door. He was shouting out, calling out your rank rather then your name, and it looked like he was dead. Till finally she saw herself going through the entire thing and realized you left without him."_** he said and O'neill swallowed hard as Hammnd went further at that.

" ** _Colonel, help me, help."_** he said, repeating the words Daniel said and they watched O'neill close his eyes to block out the truth to that remark. ** _"You're not walking away from this anymore then you're waking away from the fact, Kid. Now, that he's stronger then you or Makepeace is, regarding Hathor, young man. Both of these situations are stuck in your record, but Desert Storm and Frank now."_**

 ** _"It doesn't matter what you say, to us: as your superiors, Darrel Matheson, Rob Carson, Dillon Warren, even Peter Ferretti. It's you did the very same thing, even suffering migraine headaches, I was determined to get to the bottom of it. As it hits me like a train wreck, if there was any chance guaranteeing it, I neded help as we back tracked it now in this case and slowly moving forward."_**

 ** _"Well then it was by breaking through the conditioning and Danny knew it too, but breaking a window out of grief. And because you hadn't been able to really feel the pain you felt since either your son, or your Charlie Kawalsky was killed. Or even after what's left of your team as you, Charlie, Daniel and Lou Ferretti are all that's left of your team, that was enough to add to the psyche report."_**

 ** _"As he knew and he made an agreement with Nem, so t_** ** _o him, it seems as though you left him behind. And right now, and to Sam, she was feeling the regret, knowing what would happen. She knew and realized it herself, why do you suppose he knew he had to do this now. But to him and us, and he thinks more a seasoned general then you do, to understand this, a duty to the truth."_**

 ** _"And this is the only way to protect others,_** ** _and you knew it right now, but you did it too. You did the very same thing, you left him behind, you three bailed, though that thought was planted in your heads it doesn't matter. You did the very same thing, Sam read his diary and knew he wouldn't mind. Because he planted a clue inside that particular diary, for her now, by unlocking it."_**

 ** _"Sha're is gone, Jack says we'll find her, if anyone can, he can.'. Subtext, he knew you would come back for him, he knew, but he knew. Like I did, that to stay could mean all of you get captured and he wasn't having it. So though he faked shouting out to you, calling you by your rank. He was reminding you of this, of Frank, Iraq and Segei."_ **he said and O'neill shook his head in denial to that.

 _ **"You did it yourself, you left him behind, you left him on Oannes."**_ he snapped at him then. _ **"That was a totally different scenario."**_ he snapped and Jack said it finality at that. _**"That is the same damn thing Jack."**_ he said to him sternly at that remark. **_"It's the very same thing, knowing they were alive, and knowing that to return it could get you and the others captured as well, that is duty to the truth."_**

 ** _"That he knew he had to wait for you to come back for him and even then it left one option, giving Nem what he wants. Before he left and even then he recovered and healed from it."_** Hammond said sternly and he swallowed hard at that. **_"That's not the same thing at all, we were brainwashed into thinking he was dead!"_** he said and Hammond nodded sternly at that as he answered him sternly.

 _ **"So were we, but we quickly realized it was faked, he didn't want us to come back until he got what he wanted. Which Danny gave to him and then dialed one of the other planets, but in this reality, he quickly, after doing this. Gated to a planet in our colony ring, to get a fresh change of clothes and hit then. And with the fact we have 8 gates here at the current moment and your double."**_

 _ **"He was arrested by the Iraqis for attempting to blow up a gate in the middle east now, but do that and you could destroy the damn planet. But implanted with the naquada, it can blow up a sizable chunk of the planet. But next to the gate itself, it would be like super volcano exploding and destroying everything. Everything in it's path, every country involved in the program knows this."**_

 _ **"The warehouse that was supposedly marked as holding Saddam's bio-weapon, it was really holding the Middle Eastern stargate. So as a result your double destroys that gate and it's going to kill us anyway.**_ _ **So Saddam had him arrested and placed in jail for that right now, but here now. In your reality you went in without authorization, and someone dropped a dime on the incursion."**_

 _ **"You got hit, you went down and Frank made a judgement call to save the team now. On our earth, two for use as business the other six as travel for everyone to use, so this helped perfectly. As by then he could go to his summer house in one of the ring and get a fresh change.**_ _ **He was able to get back and make it back to the base, but as you don't have a colony ring, or more then one gate."**_

 _ **"As you just dug up the beta gate, it took having Sam placed under hypnosis to realize he was alive. And that you had to go back for him, but you see what starting when your Sam and Daniel were toddlers does for you. We get raised in the program and everything a medic in NID says gets contradicted and we did for years?"**_ Jack asked and he swallowed hard at that remark then as he went further.

 _ **"But everything you dealt with in the program is just the very beginning, we all have our memories of life in the program. Only we added a second program to the stargate program that is run by the government. Every country all over the world is involved in the program as young as when as kids. In your case, just children and they, our parents creates our future now as we take the torch."**_

 _ **"But as a result of us meeting when as kids, and by the way Danny was in Buffalo at the time we were now."**_ he said and his double paled at that. _ **"Danny, Sam, even Lou, Anna and Jared, I watched them grow up, we knew each other all our lives."**_ he said and his double swallowed hard at that news. **_"But what about getting stuck on the edge of a blackhole, think about it, Hank and his team."_**

 ** _"You spent 18 months training the quartet and Hank is the leader of the team, and you trained them well and the first mission through. They end up on a planet that is orbiting a star that turned into a blackhole. Hank Boyd is shouting at you through the camera."_ **Hammond said sternly and he shook his head. **_"Neither of these are the same thing at all."_** he said and Jack crossed his arms sternly.

 _ **"Well that's your psychosis then young man, to you it's not the same thing at all, but to us it is, Frank made that very clear. When Jack's twin arrived on the base here, but Frank now, in truth. He is Danny's former team leader, before Danny made full bird."**_ Hammond told him and he swallowed hard at that. _**"Frank is working here, and he is Daniel's team leader?"** _he said in shock and they nodded.

 ** _"Not Daniel, Danny, he's been going by his cub name with every officer my age to the general's, those of us who see past the jealousy. The jealousy that Hathor shoved forward in men like yourself, to me. To Charlie, Andy, Chris, Frank, Jason and Tom, he's our baby brother, let alone our best friend and equal. Frank took charge as his team leader, before the Abydos mission, we trained him."_**

 ** _"Since, but instead of being on my team with me he decided he was working a different team. SGA-1 and I left Frank in charge, because my twin, said twin in this reality, is you in your own, but your double's jealousy. It was getting dangerous enough I had to protect him, by any means necessary. And Frank agrees with me on this, you're dangerous."_** Jack said and O'neill paled at that news.

 _ **"Why?!"** _he asked quickly to that news in shock. _**"To make it clear that Desert Storm is not over no matter how many years go by right now for your double. In truth Rob told me everything and what happened to his arm, and the heroin. And to the fact I know everything on Segei, I know and Rob is my best friend. And he's the base psychiatrist here."**_ Hammond told him and he swallowed hard at that.

 _ **"I sprung Jack first, because to free both of them meant the liability of the entire team getting arrested right now in this case. Jack and Daniel, my Jack and Daniel were raised together from the time Danny and Sam were born. To my Jack, Daniel is not only his best friend, but his baby brother now. To him, he knew that to grab them both would mean the team gets arrested now."**_

 _ **"That to the boys, him and Frank, they were not exposing Danny to a lunatic like Segei and pulled out, Johnny could hate us all he wanted to. But this is what duty to the truth really means, but Jack, he is my top young colonel in spec ops. But he shares my thoughts down to the limit right now in this decade. That to stay and try to free them both meant the possibility that the entire team."**_

 _ **"The entire team could get arrested, he would have to wait."**_ he said and O'neill swallowed hard at that as he went on. _**"How long have you been under scrutiny for holding onto this exactly, Colonel. If you were afraid of Rob the second you realized he was one of Mel's best friends. As well as the paternal adopted uncle to Annie, Jared and Danny now?"**_ Hammond asked and he paled at that remark.

 _ **"You mean by your age group?"**_ he asked shaking and Hammond nodded. _**"Close to 7 years."**_ he said shaking and they nodded to the remark as he answered him then. _**"You know why that is right now?"**_ he asked and he shook his head and Hammond explained that to him sternly. _**"It's because my age group knows, as we, at times, have to make decisions that send men like you to your deaths in this job."**_

 _ **"But then until this past 18 months in your reality, my double's experience, until that point it's coming up on two years in your reality. Those two years and 5 more since Desert Storm we been watching your temper. And mental/emotional instability all that time, as until 2 years, you never went off planet. I never went off planet until then and Dr. Frasier was correct, neither did any of you."**_

 _ **"But we all know this, and till 30 years ago, your generation never went off planet back then, my version did. And from the time you were 7 to 10 years old."**_ he said and O'neill paled at that. _**"It wasn't until 33 years ago, you were going on 7, they were about to be born and to us it was best to wait. Till it was safe to go back, because we knew if we did, you were likely to get captured next."**_

 _ **"He wasn't risking it, and he made that clear, by shouting at you through the camera, don't come back, whatever you do, don't come back. As he traveled to another planet that had a member of the base at, and they got him home, as they sent their IDC at the time. But clearly you never considered anything that that close to it, to you, this is not the same thing, when it is right now."**_

 _ **"All these examples are exactly matched to your arrest in Iraq that year all of them, Colonel."** _he said and O'neill shook his head in denial at that remark. _**"No it is the same thing right now, he's shouting at you to come back for him. And you know if you do it could get you killed and the rest of the team killed."**_ Jack said and his double shook his head in denial at that as they pushed harder at that.

 _ **"Whether you want to admit it or not, it's the very same thing right now young man, we know this and this is why you've been under scrutiny for it ever since."**_ Hammond said to him and he shook his head at that news as Jack answered him. **_"In your eyes they're not the same thing, but to us, once you learn the burden. And of command and maybe once you suffer the pain at the loss of your friends."_**

 ** _"Knowing they're alive, but you had to make a judgement call to the save the rest of the team. Then maybe then you will understand how it feels, how Frank suffered months of regret from this at the time, he came back for me. And I let it go, but your double, my twin, he doesn't have my memories so he's just like you right now."_** Jack said with a stern growl at that remark as he looked at him.

 _ **"And for the record Frank got me after 2 weeks being stuck out there, but my twin, he's you and like you. He never let this go, but your double, he's a major on the edge of Lieutenant Colonel, to him. He's seeing these as not the same thing either, but that's your psychosis right now at the moment. So to you unless it's on earth, that's not the same thing at all, is that right."**_

 _ **"To you, if it's not on earth, then it's not the same thing?"** _he asked and O'neill swallowed hard at that. _**"That's your new rank in this reality and your team turned off the mirror so you're stuck here. And SG's 1 and 2 have combined together until we get another full bird colonel leading your team. And your version of me and the joint chiefs chose Frank Cromwell."**_ Hammond said and he paled at that.

" ** _They also demoted you to major and discharged you, as to them you're stuck in the past. And of almost 8 years and they're not having you lead Sam or Daniel, when like this. And Teal'C is the new leader of the team until Frank takes over."_** he said and they watched him pale at the news as he answered him in shock at that. _**"The joint chiefs and my you, in my reality demoted me two ranks back."**_

 _ **"And then discharged me from the military in my reality, why?!"** _he said in shock to that news as he looked at him. And in shock as Charlie and Jack crossed their arms, and he swallowed hard at that. "Because of this psychosis you have on Daniel, you lost your mind as soon as Hathor came into the picture, and with it is Frank." Jack said and they heard Hammond repeat that remark sternly as he looked at him at that.

 _ **"For this psychosis you hold over Danny being a hell of a lot more stronger at the time, you just showed clear instability that way. But Daniel was right you let your hormones over rule your head and it nearly kills you twice. Daniel had every right to throw that in your face, but attacking him with witnesses. Witnesses in the room both times, Sam belongs to Daniel he made it clear."**_

 _ **"I made it clear and the girls know he likes her, but to me and to her father, you are total lunatic. And one that shouldn't even be leading my daughter around anyway in the field at the current moment. Mistake, after mistake after mistake, five explosions of temper and two with witnesses in the room, you're weak. No, you are and do you really think we'd never know what you intended for him."**_

 _ **"Or that we would never tell them, the truth, who the little boy they spent close to 26 years looking for is. Because once that truth gets out, who the three captains are, 25 years, I was 32. By then when Sam was 8 years old so add the years to me?"** _he asked and the man tried to keep from shaking, as he did as he asked and felt his heart crash to the floor as he tried to get the words out at that remark.

"We'd been calling you Danny since you were born, to you, though a young adult nothing changed, still call you that even as a young colonel." Hammond said and he nodded. "My family, I had 7 fathers all my life and to me, why change that. Though separated from you I got a lock into you after I leave with you and Uncle Hank sharing it. The leadership positions once the Ori come into the picture." he said and the sextet nodded to that.

"Yes and two problems at once for those three years before we retire our, once I become leader of the SGC, but our tv show right now, but with that in mind right now. Your unit has to be the one to handle things on your own during the cliffhanger. And between one half of it and the other." Landry said and he nodded to him. "Jack's the one with most knowledge of the replicators, Uncle George has the renegade system lords."

"And you got the Ori, Anubis and the ancients with our super powers at the current moment, but year one and I'm returning to the base. So Teal'C and I can check back with Cam and Vala, so though Steven is the one connected to her on that scale. You got me working things out at the current moment, but we're staying till we meet the Sodan." he said to him and he nodded in understanding to that news gently at that remark.

"I'm taking a team of 30 to 50 to infiltrate the city after the Asurans come into the picture. So if Woolsey here doesn't keep his mouth shut, Jack's getting rescued by me as a result." he said and Landry nodded to the news. "I know, but if we don't destroy the Asuran recon team they get the intel needed to get to earth. We can't take that chance at the moment, but they're never taking me alive." Jack said and he nodded in agreement.

"I get that Jack, but if there's a deadman switch, you got to hold the door open so I can get to you and you join our team so we can destroy them all. As we take their ZPM's and add one to our station, you get the second for the SGA, the chair. And the third goes to latest ship of the fleet." Daniel said and Addison nodded. "Agreed and that helps quite well right now, but the more power that we have to power the chair right now."

"The better chance we have to be protecting earth, let alone the colony ring, as we build a flight station in the middle of the string of planets. And so we have each planet that has a moon guarded by the ring or we got the satellite system. But 45 years in total is enough we reached the level we were to match up with the Tollan, but we and the Tollan. We are the strongest planets that the renegades come across since they left earth."

"But 1964, the year before our smartest scientists in the program were born and Jack's was 7 years old. But even from 7 years old to Desert Storm, I knew your son, Eric, had a recklessness in him that crossed the line between trouble making. And downright destructive, but Jack here, he was more like Daniel, to the point. That putting them together, they and Sam could pull it off easily." he said and Eric nodded sternly to that.

As he held up the book sternly. "Johnny if he was 12 years old, inherited the same wild heart that I did, before I met their mother, Jack turned into me. Johnny was turning into a J.D. at only 12 years old, but if I classed him as anything. He's Dallas Winston and Jack's Darry Curtis, as a result that Sam and Danny are Cherry and Ponyboy. But Jack was Darry, Louis was Soda and Danny was Pony." he said and the trio exchanged smiles.

"Better get the book metaphors under control dad, but if we hit the 80's and we make that movie for a second time and the results, are though I don't always understand. Nothing is breaking up the gang, we been together so long we nearly lost an adopted parent, but we're not losing each other, and no matter how many years go by right now." Jack said and Daniel nodded to that gently as he wrapped his arm across his back then.

"Are you what that side of him was like as a kid though Uncle Eric?" Sam asked amd he nodded. "Yes, but in a way Dalton's version of Bond is your brother, when something happens you never want to get on my bad side or the person who did it. It had their number up, since he wasn't stoppng till they end up in jail. Or in the case of the drug baron, lost more then finances, but his hired hands at the time now here."

"You knew each other all your lives, but you knew this about him way too well right now." he said and they nodded to him. "Our Jack gets overly protective of his team, but we just do each scene carefully, but Jack got the situation discovering the ulterior motives. But though Johnny's double is getting himself in trouble repeatedly. Jack is the one working with me in these things, our first duty comes first." Jacob said and Eric nodded to that.

 _ **"You are one of the men that was looking after the kid?"**_ O'neill said in shock and he nodded to him sternly. _**"I am, that boy, had I had the chance, he would be my son in your reality, and trust me. Do you know what the penalty is for something like this against a family member?"** _he asked and O'neill swallowed hard at that. "You're screwed pal, screwed." Jack said with a low growl at that remark sternly

As he went on with a stern look. _**"On earth or out there, it's the very same thing, to us in the older ranks, from Lieutenant Colonel to full general. But you listen to me, you really think that type of attitude cuts any dice with us. When your double is dead, as all his twin has to do is think like you as he shuts it down. Your operations as piece by piece everyone of you that is out for my Danny."**_

 _ **"They all go to jail, but to us, it's the very same thing in our eyes, and every day we got to make decisions that sends hundreds of men like you to their deaths. We're in this for the species, it's simple numbers they have more, and everyday we got to make decision like this that send hundreds of men like you. And to their deaths, h**_ _ **e's right, my you, after being stuck out there for two weeks."**_

 _ **"And for up to 20 days, I took over Jack's command, as his new boss at my base. But in truth I knew him all his life, to me he's like a son to me, and I was doing what it took to get him out. After close to a month in detox, I had him in training here at the base. And we've been serving together since he was 33 now."**_ Hammond said and he swallowed hard at that news as he went further at that.

 _ **"But as a result it's a matter of knowing everyone of my officers from the time they were kids, I'm Sam's godfather and Danny's adopted father. In our reality, he's Daniel's best friend, to us it's a matter of understanding this and as a result now. And it's also knowing each other already is we have our memories of our original timeline in our heads."** _he said and Jack's double swallowed hard at that.

 _ **"My double said he knew Carter and Daniel all their lives?!"**_ he said in shock and they both nodded. _**"Yes that's right, the surviving members of your team had been the best of friends since they were cubs now. I watched all of them grow up and we traveled together for years. But in this reality now, the ones that became a member of the command had prior missions with each other."**_

 _ **"And grew up together, Teal'C is the first prime of the queen that infected Sha're, she is Steven Raynor's wife now. But like in your reality same thing, but unlike you we got the memories of your reality right. And they're leading all the way into year seven as a result, so as a result, my officers. Said like**_ _ **Jack and Frank had known each other all their lives,**_ _ **and with them is Charlie now."**_

 _ **"But they, Chris Dixon,**_ _ **Jason Redford and Tom Wilkenson, your team from desert storm now. The sextet had been a gang since their fathers were transferred from town to town, or country to country. But hearing that Mel, Jacob, Hank and I were in Buffalo, Addison now. He transferred their fathers to Buffalo as well, as they, and we, were also in town for a year now."**_

 _ **"And they acted like older brothers to the girls, Mark and Danny at the time, the girls and Danny are 8 years old.**_ _ **As a result your double, this version of yourself in our reality, treated our children like his baby brothers and sisters. As a result every time there is a department party, the groups are segregated. Just to prevent a fight ever since Hathor, but spec ops with spec ops, NID with NID."**_

 _ **"As to that, all I see here is you're not accepting this of the fact he did the right thing, that to return could get them captured as well. Well then you're never going to get out from under Rob's scrutiny, but as he said, he never expected this. To be your psychiatrist for another detox, but like he said then, you don't have choice in the matter."**_ Hammond said and Jack's double paled at that news.

 ** _"You gone NID, and you're close to getting caught in what you had in mind for your Daniel, but honestly and here's the real truth. Your versions of me, Rob Carson and Darrel Matheson suspected you were still holding onto Hathor. How do you suppose we knew you were going to end up in our reality?"_** he asked and O'neill paled at that. **_"You did that?!"_** he said in shock and Hammond nodded to him.

But before he could answer him at that remark as he went further. **_"But yes it is young man, whether you want to accept this or not. All of it, it's the very same thing, but you know what right now. For Rob and Darrel, even Dillon, until you accept this, then you are staying under psyche watch and anger management. You honestly think he would never tell me what happened, and how it happened."_**

 ** _"The scar on your arm, the heroin, even Segei?"_** he asked and they watched him swallow hard at that. **_"How do you know that's what they're thinking?"_** he asked and Hammond crossed his arms. _ **"Because that's how we saw with your double in our reality, before he killed himself a couple months ago. They tried to duplicate the energy surge and it results in throwing your double out of the gate."**_

 _ **"And so hard he slammed his head into a boulder and died of an aneurysm."**_ he said and he swallowed hard at that information. **_"But rule 1) when dealing with technology that is utterly new to you, there has to be some draw backs. And you learned that the hard way, after you ended up in my friends department. But as of this moment, you're retired from the field in your reality right now."_**

 ** _"I know all about it, as does my version of Janet Frasier, that psychosis of your's after you attacked Danny and gave him a concussion. The evidence was in the tapes, clear evidence to me and to Rob, even to Frasier and Warner. Well that is why they sent you here, you convinced yourself that you're clean. You and Makepeace are clean and he's lost it, well time's up, stronger technology."_**

 ** _"Means we can read your mind to know what you're thinking, but you know what, once we gather that intel and turn it into your versions of us. And your days in the military, in your reality are over."_ **he said and O'neill swallowed hard. _**'Perfect, he's going to fit Johnny's profile perfectly at the moment, his behavior is exactly the same.'**_ Janet said to him and he hid a nod to the remark then firmly.

 _ **'Switch subjects before he loses it now Jack, we need to run one final test, at the moment. That if he's afraid of the system lords, then he knows that we get him in here and he's going to flip out. But just tell him the truth the AMRIID department has a total lock in the program. And the ones connected to it are Matheson and Warren.'**_ Warner said and he hid a nod at that as he said it then.

 _ **"With you recovery from your injuries still at the moment, and buster you better cool down now. Because if you don't and we're going to have to sedate you, but listen to me, with you a guest on our base. So we're going to have to run a physical in addition to MRI and ultrasound here."**_ he said and his double said it as he closed his eyes as he calmed down as he answered him then.

 _ **"Why the physical exactly?"**_ he asked and Hammond answered that question gently at that. **_"So we can check to see how serious those injuries were when you crashlanded at the SGA at the time. And 2) it's to make sure you don't bring back a stowaway with you, as in our experience. They tend to go in through the mouth and attach themselves to the spinal cord, to make it less painful."_**

 ** _"It's been what, two months since Mcmurdo?"_ **he asked and he nodded. ** _"What about your encounter with Harlan?"_ **he asked and he explained that. ** _"Six to seven weeks ago."_** he said and they nodded, before Bates pulled a message out then. ** _"This is from their Janet, she said that his last medical check it says. His leg is not completely healed yet and there is still a few traces of the pheromone."_**

 ** _"That are left in his system, if we have the technology, could we help out with that right now."_ **he said and they nodded. ** _"We can, but like I said we also need to double check right now, so guys escort him to the infirmary please. We just need need to make sure, we have to run an MRI on him. Young man don't try to resist, or you're getting arrested."_ **he said and O'neill nodded to the orders quickly.

" ** _Teal'C, you go with them in case there is a spike in the effects of that pheromone."_** Hammond said and he nodded as he lead him to the infirmary. As soon as he was out of earshot Hammond turned on his radio. _**"Rob, he's coming to you, but get ready, the effects of the pheromone and possibly the sarcophagus are in his system let me know if there is a panic attack."**_ he said and his radio beeped once.

"Well this should be good, Colonel turn to your encounter with our doubles as I make it clear, not civilian, you're in the military. And with it just as skilled as Major Carter and Major Davis is, you been serving in the SGC. And on loan since Maybourne came on the scene, but Colonel, Doctor, Daniel Jackson." Harper said and Picard and Landry smiled sternly at his suggestion as he did that part and Matheson and Carson nodded sternly.

"You better reverse the wording, instead of you, it's him who is about to think he lost his mind completely and thinks this is all one big joke. But you're not about to lose your temper with me, you'd never hurt me, you're my cub, my best student." Catherine added and he nodded to that smiling. "The reverse in ending up in alternate realities, he just ended up in the FBI department of the SGC." Hammond said to that and she nodded.

"Yes and his fear of you checking him for these renegades was a key point, but instead of hoping we still thought Daniel was mentally incompetant. He just realized that the lion's den knows he's the one who's suffering a psychosis at the moment. And praying we never told them everything, because he can't get back through the gate. To warn them that their plan is about to fail right now." Catherine said and the sextet nodded to that.

As Teal'C lead him to the infirmary as he saw Warner waiting for him. **_"Hello Colonel."_** Carson said walking into the room and he froze up in shock. **_"Easy young man, we're still running that MRI, but to check the other things Frasier asked us to check. We have to put you under in order to do it."_** Matheson said to him as he also came in. **_"What is this?"_** he asked and they heard a slight shaky tone in his voice then.

 ** _"I suppose you recall that Charlie got turned into a host and it took a week for you to realize he had been?"_** Matheson asked and he nodded to him. **_"We do checks to make sure that renegades never hijacked anyone from either department. But with you in the wrong reality and you ended up on a Goa'uld attacked planet, we have to make sure."_** Warner said to him gently and he quickly said it.

 ** _"That's not necessary, I'm fully human."_** he said and Teal'C gripped his shoulder at that. **_"We know that symbiotes can go in through the mouth and though there is no scar on you neck, on both sides, they could have gone in through the mouth. And that atttude is saying the symbiote is trying to keep from getting found out, so on the table."_ **he said and that did it as he started struggling to break free at that.

 ** _"Indeed I would consider a situation like this in the same way, had Cassandra never pointed me out to you and she did. But I knew with the fact you destroyed Apophis's fleet, that you got the attention of the renegades that wanted you to be destroyed. And not the system lords that signed a non violence treaty with you now."_** Jolinar said to that with a bemused tone to that.

Watching him as he struggled to get free he snapped it out in a hurry. **_"I'm Colonel Jack O'neill, SG-1, I need to see Daniel Jackson, ask Samantha Carter, come on."_** he said and Warner loaded the syringe then as he snapped it out to him. ** _"Calm down, on the bed."_** he said as they forced him onto the bed as the trio handcuffed his arms in front and Teal'C hold his legs down while Harper and his team gripped his arms.

 ** _"I am not a goa'uld."_** he said and then saw the syringe then. **_"Don't give me that, where Dr. Frasier?, don't give me that."_** he said as Warner injected it into his arm. As he took a deep breath. ** _"Ahh..., look, I am Colonel Jack O'neill, I need to speak to Dr. Daniel Jackson."_** he said and Harper looked at him with a cold, but stern look. **_"You mean Colonel 'Doctor' Daniel Jackson."_** he said with a firm look on his face.

Watching, he turned his head to look into the MRI observation booth, he saw Catherine and at that his eyes closed as he passed out at that. "Going on that guess, I was retired in his reality and Ernest and I were married, but he didn't realize in our reality. That we decided to lead the SGA with Claire and Mel as the civilian department. And that the program in their department was civilian ran." she said and Warner nodded to that firmly.

"Civilian ran with military help, and in our reality with the fact that the entire planet knows about the program. We can do each episode as they do it a day by day and know what's going on, while Sarah knows that her husband is not the one getting dangerous. But his twin brother, or said twin's double is the reason that the entire alliance is falling apart." Rodney said crossing his arms and Jack nodded as Warner said it to that remark.

"Crash course case in dealing with a male patient like these guys once they started getting violent right now. I had Janet doing the scan and I dealt with him, as we waited for the sedative to take hold. But with the general on the base he was in charge, I had second and she was third." Warner said shaking his head at that, as he watched his double as he got to work and removed his jacket then as they waited for an attack.

Walking up to check, they saw them running the MRI and smiled sternly. ** _"He didn't realize we were both here today, or that Ryan ordered he be sedated. And that he was getting ready to send me to the alpha site George. But he took one look at me and panicked, as he realized that the second we searched his pockets. That we were going to find this."_** Carson said, passing the medallon to Hammond.

 ** _"Even sedated, it's we can insure that the effects can be counteracted, alright lets double check, Rob, you're coming with me and Dr. Frasier. Let alone our version of SG-1, Teal'C that includes yourself right now. So consider this your first mission back home again."_** he said and Teal'C nodded to him with a gentle smile at that. **_"Well, we're back guys."_** Jack said and they went into a group hug at that.

Looking at the jealousy in his mind reading and then the tone turned dangerous and they nodded. ** _"Yeah that's what I thought, he got in with the NID, and Makepeace just got caught red handed right now. Alright we have to let my clone lead these fools in that direction till they expose themselves."_** Jack said and Hammond nodded as he answered him gently at that remark as he looked at his own SG-1 at that remark.

 ** _"Alright, gear up and in the gate in 15 minutes people."_** he said and they nodded as they headed for their lockers rooms and changed into their green gear. **_"Alright dial it up sergeant."_** Hammond said and he nodded as he dialed out to P3R-233 then and they headed out as Daniel moved to the mirror activated it. And started searching until the quartet found their doubles looking for them and smiled as they waved to them.

Their doubles waved back and they moved forward and pressed their hands to the mirror as they zapped themselves to their reality. ** _"Welcome, everyone, so what is the diagnosis?"_** Teal'C's double asked and Teal'C said it gently. **_"Best wait until we are at your SGC, we have to discuss it with your medical/psychiatric department, so best to do it without doing it twice."_** he said and the quartet nodded to him gently.

 ** _"General, the reality that contacted us just sent their versions of my unit, Carson, you and Janet, we're bringing them with us back to base."_** Sam's double said and they heard Hammond answer him at that remark. **_"Roger that Captain Carter, you got clearance, bring them back."_** he said and and they nodded and lead them through the gate as their version of Hammond met them at the ramp then.

 ** _"Hey welcome to our reality."_** Hammond's double said to the group gently at that as Jacob, Dillon, Matheson and Carson also walked into the room with Frasier right behind them. **_"Thank you, well the test results came back, he's still holding on to this psychosis regarding Hathor, and even worse. At the current moment, he's still holding on to Iraq."_** Carson said and they nodded as Hammond's double said it.

 ** _"Briefing room, if this is as serious as Rob read out to me, and I never took him off pstchiatric close up since."_** he said and they nodded. **_"I was going on a guess of who in my unit that you would choose and guessed that Frank would be it. Reason being as I know you well enough to get in your head, General."_** Jack said and he nodded bemused as he answered him as Sam and Daniel hid a chuckle to that.

 ** _"Good guess Jack."_** he said as they heard a bemused tone. **_"I'll say Sir, so you're the version that accepted what happened and why I had to do it. Do you forgive me though, Jack."_** he asked and Jack nodded to him. **_"I do Frank, and you got a clone of me that is this me and not him now. We're cloning Hank and his team for that portion as you make it clear to him."_** he said and the man nodded to him.

 ** _"General, reporting as ordered."_** Cromwell's double said and Hammond's nodded. **_"You made the right choice, but for now, with you just starting better let Daniel lead you. And in the right direction, but everything you suspected is right on target, including you son."_** Hammond said and he nodded sternly. **_"Got the tape?"_** he asked and they nodded ad Daniel put it into the machine as they watched it then.

 ** _"He's got it stuck in his head that what he did is not the same thing at all, there's no denying it now, he lost his mind from Segei. And we made it clear there is no chance at this anymore, we found this in his pocket. Just after your situation with the Tollan."_** Daniel said putting the medallion and the microchip that was in it on the table as Janet's double took the chip and looked at carefully.

 ** _"So if he started getting insistant to leave I would have ordered the S.F.'s to restrain him, as I checked his pockets, found this. Just before Sam called Janet down here and we found another. And then the second that Makepeace returned from his mission. We arrested him and found a third in his pocket, so kidnap her and turn her into a drone, to change my mind as to them it's in reverse."_**

 ** _"Because nothing they said changed the evidence on the camera, or what I see every time he loses his temper. Daniel was the clean one, he always was at the time, once he put this in a way I can understand. It made it easier for us to prevent things once Jack was out of the picture. But that's the girl's slight flaw, may have been a week, but he did it."_** Hammond's double said and he nodded.

 ** _"If you mean the Charlie gate buried next to beta gate, we understand and your right."_** Sam said and Daniel nodded. ** _"Yeah exactly, but this was from our conversation, before we heard a secondary with them. Even before we all went on vacation their planning on this, but he doesn't know who I am. And to you, your father, Sam, or to you Sir."_ **he said and they all nodded sternly to that news.

" ** _Honestly we never expected to find you here of all places after George recalled you for active duty, but it never crossed my mind to check your back history. As the grade school you ended up at was the one your brother and sister were at. Along with my daughter, Katie was 6 years old, Sam 8 and Mark was 11, when we met you that week."_** Jacob's double told him and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"I know, but it never made clear in why we connected this fast after meeting at the time. But I understand her better then anyone after she explained to me on Jonas, in my eyes. Hanson is a total lunatic and as is Jack, these guys are like Wolverine, she's Jean and I'm Scott. The girl may flirt with the dangerous guy, but they don't bring him home, they marry the good guy, if Laura was alive."_**

 ** _"And she met me in the way you did, she's going to be thrilled she found her exact match and with it right now. Before you realized who I was and that does it as we were back together as she's got me with her forever now after this."_** he said and Jacob nodded to him with a gentle smile to that. ** _"Well you're my preference for potential suitors for my daughter kiddo."_ **he said and Carter hid a smile at that.

 ** _"I guess all movies and comics got a basis of fact to them, whatever you told your version of us after Hathor escaped, well my you said the same thing. But it was after realizing she had the prototype we realized that was our one way in. After tricking Poison Ivy into telling him what they had planned here, but to go on here, regarding 233 and the coordinates you gave us, now Colonel."_**

 ** _"So those coordinates correspond in every reality there is?"_** Carter asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah I ended up in the one where Jack and the General's ranks are in reverse. Teal'C not part of the team and you blamed your father for your mother's death. But I'm relieved you forgave him, but remember, your reality is the only reality of consequence, anyway, after he sent a bomb to Chulak."_**

 ** _"I made clear that was a dangerous mistake, as was not having me in the program, but why is that?"_** he asked and Jumper crossed his arms at that. **_"No you and in essence, no Teal'C, Drey'Auc, Ry'ac and Master Bra'tac. But the quartet are our allies, Teal'C is your best friend, a brother. So friends, and he cost them a way to destroy the renegades, by killing Teal'C's family and his people."_**

 ** _"While without you, earth would be destroyed, because you speak the language, to us is your knowledge in ancient ancient cultures and languages. This is beyond priceless to us and you got us five scores in seven months. So what's next on your languages and culture studies son?"_** Addison asked and he chuckled as Daniel's double exchanged grins with their version gently and Hammond smiled.

"He certainly is right, no you, and no Teal'C and Master Bra'tac, you coming into my life made such a change, I thought of you as a son ever since. You deserved the awards you got last week during the addressing to the entire planet. But we never been so proud of you, you saved us and the planet so many times you deserved that promotion. And for everything you sacrificed, son." he said and Daniel nodded as he hid a smile at that.

 ** _"Well trust me, this is their remarks after I saved the planet, again now, because of his idiocy, if he just left Skaara alone, it wouldn't have been so close. But we also didn't realize that two operatives of the Tok'ra ranks were on board these ships. But once you make contact with Bra'tac, let him lead the team he knows more and he's a seasoned warrior, in our wording he's a two star."_**

 ** _"Teal'C's a full bird colonel, Bra'tac is a general, in human years he's your age, 57 1/2 years, going on 58 years old here."_** he said and the joint chiefs nodded. **_"Thank you, so what's the intention if you end up finding the operative that infected my daughter. Whatever term they had for it, if they do volunteer status and thats my only way in?"_** Jacob's double asked him and he explained that gently.

 ** _"I'm going to see what's left of the team connected to my parents and their surrogate baby brother to my father. But the reason for that remark is Manneheim is 7 years younger then they are. Sam intended to go see you, and Teal'C went to check on his family at the time. But it was during this that Jack and Makepeace decided on this at the time."_** he said and the joint chiefs nodded.

 ** _"Whatever they thought on you, we want to hear it right now, if they know that without you and their plans to set us up goes up in smoke. But if our you got to me and the president that's enough as George would never disobey us. A direct order and of all missions are canceled until mid season. Just before we meet the resistance face to face."_** Addison said and he nodded to him as he turned it on.

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_** they heard from Jack and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and the sextet all exchanged looks in disgust at that. **_"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_ **Jack said in disgust at that response.

 ** _"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_** they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. ** _"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_** Jack said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson. As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 _ **"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."** J_ack said and the entire group crossed their arms at that in disgusted shock.

As they heard Mackenzie's voice with a cruel smile in his tone and Carson looked at the duo sternly who paled and knew they were screwed as they heard it. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as Sam's double gave a nod firmly to that remark.

 ** _"So that's the proof we need to confirm he's gone NID on us, alright so did you lay into him making it clear that nothing he said would change things?"_** Cromwell asked and he nodded. ** _"Yeah you better listen to this right now, as this was his thoughts during the debate. And after we made it clear we don't have many planetary wars now, no wars between planetary militaries or anything."_**

 ** _"And all trouble-makers that tried to start a war were gettng shot and arrested, by each of our governments military, Johnny got arrested by the Iraquis. As did I, but your double, my version of you, got me out after 20 days. As Danny, my Danny came with you, and you told me we got re-assd to the SGC. And we're under the command to dad's best friend."_ **Jack said and they all nodded to the news.


	65. There, But For The Grace Of God IX

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up to his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **But Chapters 58 to 75 are focused on SG-1, before the timeline comes to an end, before if switches to 2368. Just after that as the opening chapter is the epilogue to the new recruit in the continuum. And as the Enterprise Crew deals with the quartet being de-aged, as the quartet get help from Wesley Robin. And their new team, and leading into the reset as the last minute preparations hit now.**

 **As things change direction from there, but from the end of the original timeline before it resets. Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with half of it tying up things in the present and the rest of it with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes.**

 **As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on, as the opening chapter opens up in the old west. And 10 years prior to the season 6 cliffhanger on the Next Generation. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later, with the first changes. In it being not using anything dangerous for the first 45 years leading into WWII in 1939.**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 65: Episode Alterations VIII: Alternate Realities Part IX**

Turning on the image they listened to Hammond's remark at that to him as they watched their Jack looking around the room as he said it to him as he looked at him. _**"If you hadn't noticed right now in this case, it's that we have ship marked these ships. As stargate programed property well those initials on the ships there. They stand for Stargate Association, they are government ran and with military help."**_

 _ **"But we started when our children were just born to 7 years, as a result now in this, in fact Jack is the oldest of the families that ran the program. But the way was created is like we are a pack of wolves, so you come near her and you're dead. But as a result now since then, there has been no unauthorized attacks into other countries and with it now is this, only scientists can come in now."**_

 _ **"Only soldiers that have full authorization to come can come into the another country. But attacks from characters in the intelligence department now in this case. That's a definite no, because every country on the planet either joined forces or 2) most of the civilians moved it into our colony ring. Everyone like from your other department, who you used to be right now."**_

 _ **"And before and after you met Daniel."**_ he said and the man swallowed hard at that. _**"What's the catch in this reality, that there were no wars, after WWII?"**_ O'neill asked and they nodded. _**"Yeah nothing, in fact all wars ended in 1910, after King Edwards took, we had 88 years of peace and quiet. And to the races they see it as we're learning something right now, to them, we learned quite a bit."**_

 _ **"And although these situations didn't stop NID from trying to blow up a gate or two, and one of them is in the middle east as well. So as a result, your double, my brother, got arrested out there for invading without authorization. While in your case now, was that invasion, before you got arrested at the time. You caused the renegades to target yourselves by killing your primary lord."**_

 _ **"Authorized or unauthorized, because if it wasn't, than you just exposed yourselves, and if it wasn't for the fact that Frank knew if he went back. And for you after you got hit, he knew he had to think about the team first. But that's the way of Frank knew this as a leader, duty to the truth. That counts for more at the rank we are now, before at lieutenant to major the choice was easy.**_

 _ **"Because we were just making the choice for ourselves, but now at lieutenant colonel.**_ _ **Full general, we're asking others to make that same decision with us, we're the ones finally. From Lieutenant Colonel to General who have their lives on our shoulders, we have to write those letters to their families. That's the worst part of being in charge at our current ranks, at our age and rank."**_

 _ **"And we have to consider the safety of our teams and can't go in after one member, we have to think about the safety.**_ _ **Now of the rest of the team, that's duty to the truth now Colonel."**_ Jack said as he watched his eyes harden at that. _**"Well that's the other reason right now, you're holding onto duty to your friends, but did you consider this right now at all, you're a young colonel."**_

 ** _"Us generals, we have to consider duty to the truth."_ **Hammond told him and Jack it. _ **"That they try to break you out and they could get arrested themselves by him?"**_ Jack asked and he swallowed. _**"But somebody dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit, you went down. And Frank made a judgement call to save the rest of the team, pal."**_ Jack said forcefully to him as they waited for it the reaction.

And he snapped back at him at that. _**"And I saw him take off, and then I saw four months of my life disappear in stinkin' Iraqi prison."**_ he said and Hammond said it sternly. _**"He thought you were dead."**_ he said sharply and that did it as his double shouted back at them. _**"He thought wrong, just what does he want from me, he wants me to forgive him, is that it?"**_ he said and they both nodded sternly to him.

As Jack said it for both of them at that remark then as he said it. _**"Yes, that's exactly what he wants Colonel."**_ Jack said sternly and he said it with a growl at that remark. _ **"Well that's tough, what happened to no one gets left behind?"**_ he asked and Hammond said it to him firmly. _**"Oh no, well does this ring a bell?"** J_ack said to him as he showed an image of Daniel drenched and the trio surrounding him at that.

 ** _"No that's not the same thing?"_ **he said to him and quickly at that remark. ** _"You know he's dead, you know he's alive, you remember that remark. We had no way of knowing whether he was dead until she breaks through the conditioning."_ **Hammond said and he said it forcefully at his remark. **_"That is not the same thing."_ **he said and Hammond crossed his arms as he said it sternly to him

 _ **"Oh really young man, what about the fact that though suffering migraine headaches, before Hathor now, that you did it too. Like our counterparts, the country POW's, other aliens and cultures do the very same thing. Alien versions of getting arrested by Saddam and his republican guard. Being left in a room with a man like Segei, even being drugged repeatedly with a drug like Heroin."**_

 ** _"You left without him, it took a week to realize he was still alive and when you did finally you came back for him. What were you thinking, before you realized that he was still alive?"_** Hammond asked and they watched his double swallow hard at that as he went further. **_"What about Daniel, young man, brainwashed, conditioned response that is no excuse, you did the very same thing here."_**

 ** _"The visions, migraine headaches, they were indicating he was still alive, you said it yourself, you were hoping he'd walk in the door. He was shouting out, calling out your rank rather then your name, and it looked like he was dead. Till finally she saw herself going through the entire thing and realized you left without him."_** he said and O'neill swallowed hard as Hammnd went further at that.

" ** _Colonel, help me, help."_** he said, repeating the words Daniel said and they watched O'neill close his eyes to block out the truth to that remark. ** _"You're not walking away from this anymore then you're waking away from the fact, Kid. Now, that he's stronger then you or Makepeace is, regarding Hathor, young man. Both of these situations are stuck in your record, but Desert Storm and Frank now."_**

 ** _"It doesn't matter what you say, to us: as your superiors, Darrel Matheson, Rob Carson, Dillon Warren, even Peter Ferretti. It's you did the very same thing, even suffering migraine headaches, I was determined to get to the bottom of it. As it hits me like a train wreck, if there was any chance guaranteeing it, I neded help as we back tracked it now in this case and slowly moving forward."_**

 ** _"Well then it was by breaking through the conditioning and Danny knew it too, but breaking a window out of grief. And because you hadn't been able to really feel the pain you felt since either your son, or your Charlie Kawalsky was killed. Or even after what's left of your team as you, Charlie, Daniel and Lou Ferretti are all that's left of your team, that was enough to add to the psyche report."_**

 ** _"As he knew and he made an agreement with Nem, so t_** ** _o him, it seems as though you left him behind. And right now, and to Sam, she was feeling the regret, knowing what would happen. She knew and realized it herself, why do you suppose he knew he had to do this now. But to him and us, and he thinks more a seasoned general then you do, to understand this, a duty to the truth."_**

 ** _"And this is the only way to protect others,_** ** _and you knew it right now, but you did it too. You did the very same thing, you left him behind, you three bailed, though that thought was planted in your heads it doesn't matter. You did the very same thing, Sam read his diary and knew he wouldn't mind. Because he planted a clue inside that particular diary, for her now, by unlocking it."_**

 ** _"Sha're is gone, Jack says we'll find her, if anyone can, he can.'. Subtext, he knew you would come back for him, he knew, but he knew. Like I did, that to stay could mean all of you get captured and he wasn't having it. So though he faked shouting out to you, calling you by your rank. He was reminding you of this, of Frank, Iraq and Segei."_ **he said and O'neill shook his head in denial to that.

 _ **"You did it yourself, you left him behind, you left him on Oannes."**_ he snapped at him then. _ **"That was a totally different scenario."**_ he snapped and Jack said it finality at that. _**"That is the same damn thing Jack."**_ he said to him sternly at that remark. **_"It's the very same thing, knowing they were alive, and knowing that to return it could get you and the others captured as well, that is duty to the truth."_**

 ** _"That he knew he had to wait for you to come back for him and even then it left one option, giving Nem what he wants. Before he left and even then he recovered and healed from it."_** Hammond said sternly and he swallowed hard at that. **_"That's not the same thing at all, we were brainwashed into thinking he was dead!"_** he said and Hammond nodded sternly at that as he answered him sternly.

 _ **"So were we, but we quickly realized it was faked, he didn't want us to come back until he got what he wanted. Which Danny gave to him and then dialed one of the other planets, but in this reality, he quickly, after doing this. Gated to a planet in our colony ring, to get a fresh change of clothes and hit then. And with the fact we have 8 gates here at the current moment and your double."**_

 _ **"He was arrested by the Iraqis for attempting to blow up a gate in the middle east now, but do that and you could destroy the damn planet. But implanted with the naquada, it can blow up a sizable chunk of the planet. But next to the gate itself, it would be like super volcano exploding and destroying everything. Everything in it's path, every country involved in the program knows this."**_

 _ **"The warehouse that was supposedly marked as holding Saddam's bio-weapon, it was really holding the Middle Eastern stargate. So as a result your double destroys that gate and it's going to kill us anyway.**_ _ **So Saddam had him arrested and placed in jail for that right now, but here now. In your reality you went in without authorization, and someone dropped a dime on the incursion."**_

 _ **"You got hit, you went down and Frank made a judgement call to save the team now. On our earth, two for use as business the other six as travel for everyone to use, so this helped perfectly. As by then he could go to his summer house in one of the ring and get a fresh change.**_ _ **He was able to get back and make it back to the base, but as you don't have a colony ring, or more then one gate."**_

 _ **"As you just dug up the beta gate, it took having Sam placed under hypnosis to realize he was alive. And that you had to go back for him, but you see what starting when your Sam and Daniel were toddlers does for you. We get raised in the program and everything a medic in NID says gets contradicted and we did for years?"**_ Jack asked and he swallowed hard at that remark then as he went further.

 _ **"But everything you dealt with in the program is just the very beginning, we all have our memories of life in the program. Only we added a second program to the stargate program that is run by the government. Every country all over the world is involved in the program as young as when as kids. In your case, just children and they, our parents creates our future now as we take the torch."**_

 _ **"But as a result of us meeting when as kids, and by the way Danny was in Buffalo at the time we were now."**_ he said and his double paled at that. _ **"Danny, Sam, even Lou, Anna and Jared, I watched them grow up, we knew each other all our lives."**_ he said and his double swallowed hard at that news. **_"But what about getting stuck on the edge of a blackhole, think about it, Hank and his team."_**

 ** _"You spent 18 months training the quartet and Hank is the leader of the team, and you trained them well and the first mission through. They end up on a planet that is orbiting a star that turned into a blackhole. Hank Boyd is shouting at you through the camera."_ **Hammond said sternly and he shook his head. **_"Neither of these are the same thing at all."_** he said and Jack crossed his arms sternly.

 _ **"Well that's your psychosis then young man, to you it's not the same thing at all, but to us it is, Frank made that very clear. When Jack's twin arrived on the base here, but Frank now, in truth. He is Danny's former team leader, before Danny made full bird."**_ Hammond told him and he swallowed hard at that. _**"Frank is working here, and he is Daniel's team leader?"** _he said in shock and they nodded.

 ** _"Not Daniel, Danny, he's been going by his cub name with every officer my age to the general's, those of us who see past the jealousy. The jealousy that Hathor shoved forward in men like yourself, to me. To Charlie, Andy, Chris, Frank, Jason and Tom, he's our baby brother, let alone our best friend and equal. Frank took charge as his team leader, before the Abydos mission, we trained him."_**

 ** _"Since, but instead of being on my team with me he decided he was working a different team. SGA-1 and I left Frank in charge, because my twin, said twin in this reality, is you in your own, but your double's jealousy. It was getting dangerous enough I had to protect him, by any means necessary. And Frank agrees with me on this, you're dangerous."_** Jack said and O'neill paled at that news.

 _ **"Why?!"** _he asked quickly to that news in shock. _**"To make it clear that Desert Storm is not over no matter how many years go by right now for your double. In truth Rob told me everything and what happened to his arm, and the heroin. And to the fact I know everything on Segei, I know and Rob is my best friend. And he's the base psychiatrist here."**_ Hammond told him and he swallowed hard at that.

 _ **"I sprung Jack first, because to free both of them meant the liability of the entire team getting arrested right now in this case. Jack and Daniel, my Jack and Daniel were raised together from the time Danny and Sam were born. To my Jack, Daniel is not only his best friend, but his baby brother now. To him, he knew that to grab them both would mean the team gets arrested now."**_

 _ **"That to the boys, him and Frank, they were not exposing Danny to a lunatic like Segei and pulled out, Johnny could hate us all he wanted to. But this is what duty to the truth really means, but Jack, he is my top young colonel in spec ops. But he shares my thoughts down to the limit right now in this decade. That to stay and try to free them both meant the possibility that the entire team."**_

 _ **"The entire team could get arrested, he would have to wait."**_ he said and O'neill swallowed hard at that as he went on. _**"How long have you been under scrutiny for holding onto this exactly, Colonel. If you were afraid of Rob the second you realized he was one of Mel's best friends. As well as the paternal adopted uncle to Annie, Jared and Danny now?"**_ Hammond asked and he paled at that remark.

 _ **"You mean by your age group?"**_ he asked shaking and Hammond nodded. _**"Close to 7 years."**_ he said shaking and they nodded to the remark as he answered him then. _**"You know why that is right now?"**_ he asked and he shook his head and Hammond explained that to him sternly. _**"It's because my age group knows, as we, at times, have to make decisions that send men like you to your deaths in this job."**_

 _ **"But then until this past 18 months in your reality, my double's experience, until that point it's coming up on two years in your reality. Those two years and 5 more since Desert Storm we been watching your temper. And mental/emotional instability all that time, as until 2 years, you never went off planet. I never went off planet until then and Dr. Frasier was correct, neither did any of you."**_

 _ **"But we all know this, and till 30 years ago, your generation never went off planet back then, my version did. And from the time you were 7 to 10 years old."**_ he said and O'neill paled at that. _**"It wasn't until 33 years ago, you were going on 7, they were about to be born and to us it was best to wait. Till it was safe to go back, because we knew if we did, you were likely to get captured next."**_

 _ **"He wasn't risking it, and he made that clear, by shouting at you through the camera, don't come back, whatever you do, don't come back. As he traveled to another planet that had a member of the base at, and they got him home, as they sent their IDC at the time. But clearly you never considered anything that that close to it, to you, this is not the same thing, when it is right now."**_

 _ **"All these examples are exactly matched to your arrest in Iraq that year all of them, Colonel."** _he said and O'neill shook his head in denial at that remark. _**"No it is the same thing right now, he's shouting at you to come back for him. And you know if you do it could get you killed and the rest of the team killed."**_ Jack said and his double shook his head in denial at that as they pushed harder at that.

 _ **"Whether you want to admit it or not, it's the very same thing right now young man, we know this and this is why you've been under scrutiny for it ever since."**_ Hammond said to him and he shook his head at that news as Jack answered him. **_"In your eyes they're not the same thing, but to us, once you learn the burden. And of command and maybe once you suffer the pain at the loss of your friends."_**

 ** _"Knowing they're alive, but you had to make a judgement call to the save the rest of the team. Then maybe then you will understand how it feels, how Frank suffered months of regret from this at the time, he came back for me. And I let it go, but your double, my twin, he doesn't have my memories so he's just like you right now."_** Jack said with a stern growl at that remark as he looked at him.

 _ **"And for the record Frank got me after 2 weeks being stuck out there, but my twin, he's you and like you. He never let this go, but your double, he's a major on the edge of Lieutenant Colonel, to him. He's seeing these as not the same thing either, but that's your psychosis right now at the moment. So to you unless it's on earth, that's not the same thing at all, is that right."**_

 _ **"To you, if it's not on earth, then it's not the same thing?"** _he asked and O'neill swallowed hard at that. _**"That's your new rank in this reality and your team turned off the mirror so you're stuck here. And SG's 1 and 2 have combined together until we get another full bird colonel leading your team. And your version of me and the joint chiefs chose Frank Cromwell."**_ Hammond said and he paled at that.

 ** _"Alright we seen enough at the moment, so Catherine is part of the program still in your reality?"_** Sam asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah, we created two bases since Maybourne came on the scene, after the NID militarized the program. And the entire planet went to the table and started choosing members. As half the base went to the Antarctic outpost and created a settlement at the base."_**

 ** _"And we have the weapon surrounded, base personnel chosen are going to be first named Atlantis expedition. We're the ancestors to the crew on The Next Generation, but I'm second in command of the military there. My boss there at Atlantis is Picard's grandfather, but the on loan status. From the SGA to the SGC for added officers, it ends at mid term year 4."_ **Daniel said and they nodded gently.

 ** _"So you want to be the ones handling this Colonel?"_** Carson asked and he nodded. **_"Yes Sir, we do, but frankly though they, your NID got rid of me in the SGC, in both realities. You got me in the next sector over that brings me into it, in year 8 to 10, as Landry takes over after you retire Sir. But for now, no matter what he or Makepeace says, my you: you, Hammond, Jacob, Matheson and Landry."_**

 ** _"But all of you won't believe it."_** Daniel said and he nodded to him. **_"We never took his remarks on you seriously after he turned traitor and Makepeace with him. So why, why exactly would we do it now, you never raised your voice at me or got violent. Let alone stabbed yourself in the arm or broke a window out of grief at the moment."_** Frasier said and Hammond nodded sternly to that remark as he said it.

 ** _"Yes, you never yelled at me, got violent, broke a window or attacked a team mate twice in seven months and both times it was the same team mate. But that just serves your record, no emotional instability, your clean, but he is not at the moment. Colonel I see the drained look of an emotionally exhausted scientist, your memories still cause you grief."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him.

 ** _"How long exactly do you suggest he stays in your reality exactly?"_** he asked and Jack crossed his arms. _**"10 years maximum, he's taking my twin's place, but my twin is just like him, add on information now General. But the reason Apophis really attacked you is because we killed his brother, his rival. Ra was your primary, just ask for an audience after you destroy his army right now."**_

 ** _"The quartet, Olokun, Bastet and Kali will agree to this, you can protect earth this way. But a spoken agreement and secondly get the Tok'Ra operatives off the ship before you blow it, both of them right now. Your father has lyphoma, your one way in is by his being the host to their current leader, Sam."_ **he said and they nodded to the suggestions as Addison said it for all of them gently at that.

 ** _"Starting this late is a drawback, but if you think this is the best way we can try it, as for your clone, he's this side of you. And not the dangerously unstable version we saw in him since Hathor?"_** he asked and Jack noddd. **_"Yes Sir that's right, I'm the side that actually enjoyed science fiction, astronomy. And several areas of science, to put this gently, I'm Riker as he was after year one ended."_**

 ** _"And once he started training Wes, you saw the love of a father and mentor in Riker's eyes, my youngest recruits are like that with me. But Johnny on the other hand, that's his new name, we took different variants. And of our father's middle name, anyway, he's letting his hormones do the talking._** ** _He's the side that caused the outbreak, got infected by nanites and got turned into a Jaffa."_**

 ** _"We also already handpicked Jennifer Hailey, Brandon Eliott, Jason Grogan and Chris Satterfield, once basic training in the academy downstairs ends. And they get sent to the SGA later on, as to the girls, they love my Daniel like a big brother."_ **he said and Kerrigan shook his head smiling at that. _**"Even girls younger then himself, whatever has them coming after you, I wish I knew Daniel."**_

 ** _"But honestly, it's safer in your department then on the front lines right now, so your department is civilian ran with military help, right?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded. **_"Yes Sir, that's right, at the moment, we're looking up the coordinates to find her, and once done, we're preparing to visit my team. Well the rest of my extended team out there, the program got set up to include aliens now."_**

 ** _"And like we said, we're the precursor of Star Trek, we set up their futures, and they got the added side effects at the moment. But this was why Q was bothering Picard so much, when he talks like that. He means the NID and is remembering them stealing his people's equipment. Trying to get their technology, trying to hold them hostage."_** he said and Hammond's double nodded.

"Here it comes, they never expected it that I was once the Tollan leader that despised all acts of violence and that. Now, that your team is the one that jumped their move by going right to Lya and Thor to get me off earth. I was right about you, you made it clear, you're nothing like the NID or others like them. The ones that see violence is the answer to everything, which it's not." Omac said and they nodded as Sam's double said at that.

 ** _"Holding them hostage, quid pro quo for technology and stealing their technology. Q called us a grievously savage, child like race, a more gentle term for that is primitive."_** Sam said slowly and Hammond nodded, before his eyes widened in shock at that. **_"No it can't be, you're not serious, Q is...?!"_** he started to say in shock and Daniel nodded as he read it out then to him gently at that question.

 ** _"Q is Omac, the continuum is and was the Tollan, Shelby and Riker: Sam and Jenny, Maxwell going off and slaughtering countless Cardassian lives: That's this situation right now, you bomb their planet, and they're going to war with you. Tasha dealing with the wife of that man, Sam did that, the Naked now, is Charlie and the aftermath to the trip to Chulak, but in all honesty right now."_**

 ** _"Each of their episodes had an origin story, in us, the cast had relatives in our time, my best friend next to Jack is Bill Riker, Will's grandfather."_** he said and they nodded in amazement to the news then. _**"So why did he say that to me, Narim was right about me, what's that supposed to mean exactly?"** _Jackson asked and he explained that to him as he pulled the transmitter out of his pocket.

 ** _"He, like Lya, realized you could be their best student, they chose you to learn the language of the gate builders, they're called the Ancients. They're the ones that left the beta gate at where Sam and your Jack ended up, the outpost."_** Daniel said and they noddd in amazement. **_"So what do you suggest right now?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him as he explained that to him then.

 ** _"Wait, never mind, General you need me to get the coordinates aligned at the outpost, I find their city and I got us a way to protect earth from the renegades. We turn the effects of things of what could have happened from now to when I return, in year five. And before my replacement takes my place on the team, without me, things slow down."_** he said and the joint chiefs all nodded firmly to him.

 ** _"So one side of Rick is this Jack, and the other letting his darkside show is the version that Jack is becoming now?"_** Hammond asked and Jack nodded to him. **_"But the results are without Daniel part of the Atlantis expedition. We got two more threats on the loose, but the ancients darkside, they're called the Ori. A group like the Borg, they're called the replicators, and the last is a group of aliens."_**

 ** _"Are vampire like aliens, called the wraith, culling planets for food, your Daniel leads the military team he can prevent these aliens from waking up all at once. By leading the leader of the new team, their team leader is a younger version of me, his name is Johnny Sheppard."_ **he said and they nodded. **" _Sheppard is ancient descent?"_** Landry asked him and he nodded to him gently at that question then.

 ** _"Sir, listen to me, John is a younger version of me, it maybe dangerous going in after our new recruit and her people, but it's the right thing to do. Why, because it is, he gets his philosphy from me and my version is a captain, in seven years. And he's making Lieutenant Colonel, we got a case of reverse personalities with three to four more aliens joining the program."_ **Daniel said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Names?"_** Landry asked and he nodded. ** _"Ronan Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Jonas Quinn and Vala Mal Doran, the quartet had different personalities, but we drew the short straw. In the Kiersey temperament Sorter here, but Teyla and Ronan join the Atlantis expedition. Vala and Jonas join the SGC, all in all, we get more results this way and even better is that Betazed, Kronos and Turkana IV."_**

 ** _"They're all in the ancients home galaxy of the Pegasus galaxy after they left earth."_ **he said and they nodded. ** _"Alright thank you for the advice and information, I had a fast discussion with the U.N. and IOA. Hearing that the O'neill is the reason we got targeted by these renegades. They decided on exile, but hearing that Daniel saved us by making contact with you right now."_**

 _ **"They realized all his theories are true, for 11 years until all our enemies are neutralized, they demanded our Jack stay in your reality. They also demanded Daniel be accepted into U.S. military and be their contact in the SGA."** C_linton said and they all nodded to him. _**"Indeed, we agree with their thoughts, Mr. President, it's best that your Jack stays in our reality till the start of year 12."**_

 ** _"And once all your enemies are neutralized and then he returns after that, Daniel is part of the military leading the Atlantis expedition."_ **Teal'C said and they all nodded. **_"Yes alright thank you for coming and alerting us to this, we can take it from here as we neutralize these characters that have it out for my son."_** Hammond said and they nodded as they ended the meeting at that remark gently.

"Alright switch it back to us, it's been seven hours since we got back, you're preparing to leave and he wakes just as you're preparing to ship out and five hours and counting." Hammond said and he nodded. "Well someone's going to get it, because he thinks that I was here on the base, and instead of it being a practical joke. He's realizing I'm not you, you're the real thing, not an actor." Anderson said and Daniel started laughing at that.

 ** _"Change the number status from 50 to 75 and the voyager was docked with over 100,000. Over 100,000 of your religious leaders and planetary leaders. Evacuation under way, and the personal transport to them was a piece of our, the Tok'ra's, fleet Dr. Jackson."_** Garshaw said to him and he nodded to her. Before she lead Jack to the briefing, as she was talking to him gently as she said it then to him.

 _ **"We did this episode in reverse of your reality, young man, but whatever side you take in your personality is the next question. But SGC is working in tandem with my department, we are known as the SGA. But my department oversees yours and the NID as we're charged with several other things."**_ she said and Jack nodded as he felt a jolt of dizziness hit him and she steadied him then at that response.

 ** _"Your body is still healing from the amount of damage done two months ago, but you're coming down off the nicotine. We gave another version to the patches we found in your pack, and your body is slowly healing from it."_** she said and he nodded as he leaned against the table. **_"Then I'm not dreaming this Doctor, I ended up in another world here?"_** he asked and she shook her head at that gently.

 ** _"No this is real, that equipment you saw in the gate room eliminated the need for logistics officers as you create your own supplies for your missions."_** she said and he nodded. **_"So I'm guessing if Teal'C was dressed like that, than he declined my offering him a spot on the team. And who was this Rak'nor he mentioned exactly anyway, if he said that."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that.

 _ **"Current evacuation status, George?"**_ Addison asked him gently and he smiled in relief as he answered him. **_"75% of the evacuations are underway, to the Beta Site and Voyager is enroute to Camp David right now."_** he said explaining it to him and Jumper and they nodded in relief. ** _"Teal'C said the mission ETA was set for 4 days, so we got to leave in 6 to 8 hours to make our window here right now."_**

 ** _"And that's not if John's double decides to stowaway so he can be involved, though he tries and he's in serious trouble right now. So although a colonel, this him is clearly along the level, and of his double. And it's preventing him from killing himself with our equipment, when he needs time to train with it."_** Charlie said and Daniel nodded as he exchanged looks with him and Lou at the remark then.

 ** _"Agreed, our Jack spent seven years working with the phasers after he quit the normal military. And joined the program, he was happier in the program. He was happy, with the fact Charlie was alive and he could return home safely, to Sarah. To him he loved his job, and with Apophis on the loose, he was doing his job to protect earth and his family."_** Lou said in response to that remark gently.

 ** _"Mission commencing in 6 1/2 hours right now, Sirs, we're going to be gone for several days. But at impulse, it gives us 4 days, warp under two days, but it's a pretty good case. So if one thing screws it up, we got the chair as a stand by policy here. But it's a stealth mission, and sabotage until we make contact with Bra'tac, but Teal'C said that he opted out from the campaign this time."_**

 ** _"On this mission, because he's training Ry'ac and Bran'or took his place on Apophis's ship. So at least Teal'C is safe and with him, Ry'ac and Drey'auc, so at the moment, we just hitch a ride from their starting point and use the jumpers to get off the ship. But it's my unit, SG-1, SG-2 and 2 A, SG-'s 3, 3-A, and SG's 4 and 4-A, the jumpers hold 20 people each, and 8 teams of 5, so that cuts it."_**

 ** _"So two jumpers, and we're both on Klo'rel's ship, but it's timing it exactly right. But SG's 1, 1 A, and 2, have one jumper. While SG's 2 A, 3 and 3 A have the second and SG's 4 and 4 A have the gliders. Just before that, and before we get the death gliders and the weapons, but the more ways to work this more easily. And with out getting exposed, the better chance we have right now in it."_**

 ** _"But I'm not jumping feet first into confrontations, every second counts and we need every minute. So screw direct confrontations, it's going to stealth mode, Bill, Jared, Lou, Steve, Sam, Gamma does this together."_** Daniel said and they nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Agreed, but we better bring Anna, like you and Steve, she's just as good at ancient Egyptian right now at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So 2 jumpers hold 24 people, as we start loading up the weapons, any Naquada we find and we stay hidden in the cargo bays. And the gliders hold two more boxes of weapons, and we also bring back the gliders themselves to reverse engineer them."_** Rodney said and he nodded in agreement gently. **_"Good point, but we have 3 women and 37 men on this mission, if we're kids right now."_**

 ** _"And when at the academy downstairs as well. And it's our graduating class that went to deal with this raid and we all come back alive. And its because we're smarter then the jarheads, spec ops and black ops. That was Sky Marshall Deine's biggest mistake, as he tried to attack head on. And it kills 500,000 soldiers, before they switched to Tahat Meru's strategy of know your enemy."_**

 ** _"And that resulted in paying off as it captured one of the general bugs in the movie, as they started thinning out the ranks on the planet they went to. So we go with her plan, but know your enemy and yourself and you shall win a 100 battles without disaster."_** Daniel said and John finished that smiling. ** _"And he will triumph who knows when to fight and when not to fight, as a result."_**

 ** _"So intars on maximum stun, we're not killing, just stunning."_** he said and the three teams nodded. ** _"Thank god for the advanced training, know your enemy and you defeat them, we got the training, by one of the quartet left at the moment. Until Cronus is gone, Teal'C's got to wait, then once he is, our unit is back in one piece."_** Cameron said in response smiling and Landry smiled as he said it to that remark.

 ** _"Boys, like Yu was training you now, violence is just a last resort, but I want you to stay undercover as long as you can until you make contact with Bra'tac. Just be careful and radio silence once separated, but scanners full and stun mode only if you get caught. As we let Bra'tac get his men the punishment they deserve for failing in protecting Klo'rel."_** he said and Jumper finished that gently.

 ** _"We can't afford a single slip up, or Apophis's is going to destroy us now, plant your charges. And where there's going to secondary explosions, but until back in range of earth, just stay undercover and out of sight."_** Jumper said and they nodded to the orders gently at that. **_"Yes Sirs, and my recommendation is instead of attacking head on and leaving any trace we're there now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And especially by accidental exposure, it's by stealth, if we get caught we just stun the guards. But we plant our charges, round up as much weaponry and Naquada, raw Naquada as we can find. Then, once we rendezvous with Apophis at the coordinated spot, we go to killing Apophis's engine. Grab two death gliders, jump ship and that's it."_** Raynor said and they nodded to his plan firmly.

 ** _"And that's not if you get hit a second time in the shoulder or the chest, but the duo are on board those ships, we have to get them, before we leave. But you get hurt, Coren is healing your injuries, instead of using the damn thing, and finish the mission. But a pre-emptive is better then trying a surgical at the current moment, Steve."_** Warren said and they nodded firmly to that remark.

"Another thing son, Catherine and we have been friends since you were born, so never mind the rank titles, she calls us by name when relaxed, and then goes to formal. When we got situations like what you dealt with, before going right to the first name here." Hammond added and he nodded as he added that to the image then gently. "I'd hate to see the added reaction, because someone is screwing around with alternate realities."

"But we've had that happening once too often, but take scopes off of the second reality we encountered. And combine both together, because I'm in the military, and dad's the general of our basic training recruits, the oldest grouping we got downstairs. It's Porter's age group at the moment, and he and Willis, Henderson, Greyson. And Bates just completed basic training and are waiting to activate." Sam said and he nodded to that.

"And Bates, Porter, Willis and I just came out of basic training, but got our phasers on maximum stun here, so watch it, you got four recruits that are trigger happy. But come on, you want to provoke your youngest S.F.'s then continue acting dangerous here. And when the others are veterans after seven years in the field here, dang it." Greyson said with a bemused tone and Harper nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that.

"Derek you better take it easy, because you lose it too soon, and you're going to hit one of us by accident, so take your trigger finger down a notch and relax, kiddo." Jack told him and he nodded to the order as he relaxed at that. "At the moment we just hit 35 and now this comes, but this was 6 years ago and we still get issues like this. In falling out of the woodworks here, Colonel." Bates said and he nodded as he patted his shoulder then.

"At the current moment you just returned back to duty and we know what to do, but it's after we get on board that the situation. But come on, this is neither the time nor place for this right now at the current moment." Jack said to him at that. "Guys is that really necessary right now?" Landry asked bemused and Sam and Daniel started laughing at that. "Lightening the mood General." Jack said and he nodded with a bemused smile.

As they exchanged looks at the battle plan as Daniel worked it out. ** _"Excuse me Sirs, I know you're a little busy right now."_** Catherine said to Hammond and Jacob and they both looked up. ** _"It's alright Catherine, what is it?"_** Jacob asked and she explained that. **_"I think you need to meet the young man that came through the gate."_** she said and they looked at her in shock at that and Hammond said it sharply then.

 ** _"What, right now?"_** he asked and she nodded. ** _"How long do we have left exactly?"_** he asked and he sighed. **_"Why exactly?"_** Jacob asked and she swallowed. ** _"He knows things."_** she said and Daniel sighed. **_"Damn it, this is neither the time nor place for this conversation right now, General, Janet cleared me for duty right now. But like always, it's making it seem like NID tried to shoot Klo'rel here now."_**

 ** _"But my plan is a case of distraction and diversion, while the guys and trio plant C-4 all over the ship."_** Jack said and Daniel finished that as he exchanged looks with Jack at that. _**"Yeah that's our plan, but Let him in, if he's asking to see me, Sam or Charlie its clear, but if he's seeing us in a different way. to how he normally sees us, then I think we got a visitor from another reality here now."**_

 ** _"And wherever he comes from, I'm not in the military, and Teal'C is part of the team and not an undercover agent."_** he said and she nodded as the gate activated and they sent Teal'C back to Abydos then firmly at that. ** _"You're right I do and that's my situation right now, but Teal'C was on my team and you're a civilian. On my unit, but..., Colonel, Doctor, wait you're in the Air Force, that's what he meant."_**

 ** _"When he said that, you're a colonel, which, lieutenant or full bird?"_ **he asked and Daniel explained that. _**"I'm a full bird Colonel, Colonel, but your double was my best friend, we did joint missions all the time. And leading up to his death at the hands of a group of serpent guards who caused the system to go haywire. Charlie survived the surgery as well as the time, but seriously right now."**_

 ** _"What you're to describe is off by a few things, but 1) though Charlie shot himself, he survived the accident. 2) Sam's father is head of the academy we got down stairs right now, he's retired from fieldwork. Though he still does missions at times, and my parents are alive in this reality. As for Ernest Littlefield, he's the husband of Catherine Langford and they just married."_**

 ** _"All in all, our reality is close to your's, but our timeline rebooted itself and that's why I'm in the military and Rak'nor took his place."_** he told him and Jack nodded to the news at that as they watched O'neill looked at a scar on his inner wrist that was fresh and he looked at them. **_"What did you do to me exactly, if this was a fresh surgery?"_** he asked him and he explained that to him as he looked him over then.

 ** _"You ever wonder what your life would be like if Charlie survived the accident and you and Sarah stayed together?"_** he asked and the man nodded. ** _"Well we met the characters of the Star trek series face to face, your grandson. In our reality was erased from existance, he was supposed to be conceived. In the next 6 months: Jack O'neill Junior, to everyone of the Next Generation generation."_**

 ** _"Our grandchildren, as they're in the movie series now 37 years old, he was known as Lieutenant Commander Jack O'neill Junior. J.J., your name. It was in repeated use like mine was, but we're offering you a chance at a new life. A chance to have your family back, seeing Charlie grow into adulthood and your bloodline lives on."_ **he said and Jack looked at him in shock at that news quickly.

 ** _"What are you talking about, I can't just leave my reality right now, what if something happens."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Already taken care of, after you suddenly disappeared and your versions of us. Sam and me, and Teal'C came back to check, we met them and told them it's better until 2008. That your emotional therapy after his loss and Sarah divorcing you now at the time."_**

 ** _"Well it was by staying in our reality now, to us the realization it was your loss of your son and effectively that destroyed your marriage. And turned you into this, as a result of your meeting Maybourne, so we decided. And Carson suggested this to your versions of himself, your version of our quartet. Janet and General Hammond that we do emotional therapy by way of you living here."_**

 ** _"Your Hammond, Frasier, and the joint chiefs, and the president agreed with our thoughts and to them, if this prevents a possible case of repeated fights. And between you and your me, then they were fine with this idea now. But this gives your world a chance to advance to the level we are now. Without the 1 step forward and 2 steps back approach."_ **he said and Jack sighed as he tried to hold it in.

 ** _"I can't say it's not tempting, to start my life over, and I'm going on 41 here as well right now, it is. But what was that device I touched if it brought me here now?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him. **_"It's a portal to a vast number of alternate realities, if you saw Back to the future, that was the original reality. The original timeline and he tried three times to get it right finally."_**

 ** _"Before his final realization is you make your own future, and he and his girlfriend decided to make it a perfect one now. You made a mistake by leaving the gun out in the open, regarding Charlie, in your reality and mine. But you saved Charlie in this reality and from that you can prevent it again. Regarding your unborn son."_ **he said and Jack nodded as he checked his arms then at that.

 ** _"You have two nephews: Charlie, Frankie, you named him after Frank Cromwell and your unborn son, who's taking your name of Jack O'neill, J.J.."_** he said and Jack nodded. **_"I guess my double and Frank reconciled over Saddam, and my capture. How old is Frankie exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel explained it. **_"He's coming up on 3 now, Charlie is going on 13."_** he said and Jack nodded to him then.

 ** _"You had it right the first time, Charlie was six when I was captured by Saddam's forces, does Frank know this?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Yeah I do Jack, but in my reality you and I made up at the time, I came back for you. And my team and I broke you out of jail, after two months, but by then. You were going into withdrawal from the effects of the heroin, we had to plan it right."_**

 ** _"I'm sorry, for leaving you behind, but we tried it now, then we'd also be captured, so it had to be planned right."_ **Cromwell said and Jack nodded as he answered him. **_"Two months would be better the 2 months of hell I had to put up with over there at the time. I guess if you know about that, then you know what happened after Jase and Tom broke me out?"_ **he asked and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah we saw that, but until you're cleared for active duty you're on a hold for three months because your body is still healing here. As for the second scar on your arm, your left arm, here's the reason why."_** he said and he showed him the wrist device as he saw light 6 glowing green, but in a yellowish tinge, but 75% capacity. ** _"What's that mean and these look familiar?"_** he asked and John explained it to him.

 ** _"That was a chip implant, locking you into our health detector bracelets, we use these chips to lock us into each other, mission protocols. We created these as soon as the missions switched from the quintet and into goa'uld planets. And that started 4 years ago, everything you saw in the gate room. It was created for our generation and our parents and mentors retired from this fieldwork."_**

 ** _"But these lock the entire team into each other so you know how healthy everyone is, but the 75% that means a very fresh surgery. And you're, to everyone else's knowledge just recovering from coming out of a coma. But again, until you're fully recovered and offered the required training you're on stand down."_ **he said and Jack nodded as he thought it over at that news firmly.


	66. There, But For The Grace Of God X

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. Though it just reaches up t his getting to the order members as it stops there.**

 **Chapter 75 of the third chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 66: Alternate Realities And Episodes Part X: Alternate Reality 2**

 **There, But For the Grace Of God-Jack's POV:**

As he looked at everything scattered around the gate room. **_"I feel like I'm in the twilight zone right now, but this is to much at the moment here. So my double's life in the program was normal after he quit the normal military 6.5 years ago. You said that circumstances are the same no matter what version of the SGC version of the bases are right now, but instead of being killed, I was in a coma."_**

 ** _"A coma, the general said my double was killed after he ended up at his friend's base, so that's the subterfuge. I'm living my double's life in this reality, and I came out of a coma, while you implanted my double's chip into my arm. And you...?"_** he asked as he looked at his right arm and they nodded. **_"Yeah we saw that and Jake Carson is not the type to misdiagnosis, but don't bother removing it."_**

 ** _"We got it implanted next to an artery, so try to cut it out and you'll hit the artery in the process. Our medical technology and ways advanced to the level of the original series reached now, but leave the weapons alone. Because they're dangerous, these are earth versions to the phasers."_ **Landry said sternly to him and he nodded quickly as he looked at the information lying all over the table at that.

 ** _"What is all this exactly you're preparing for anyway, if Catherine told you I wanted to talk to you. And you were talking over something before Daniel said to bring me in?"_** he asked him and he explained that to him. **_"Sha're contacted us and told us Apophis was attacking earth, the Federation. And we got clear evidence to where the attack is coming from, but we have two weeks."_**

 ** _"And till they arrive, but we're leaving a few days early and hitching a ride back to earth, the goa'uld possessing Skaara was the one. That is involved in the coordinates we're heading for in a few hours at the moment now. But Bra'tac is on board the ship as are two of the offshoot, our contacts. But we, Bra'tac and the Martells are working together in it."_** Daniel told him and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"Martells that's Teal'c's human alias, so he took on a human name and added it onto his Chulakian name after meeting us?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Yeah but SG-1 is split down the middle in a few years, he's with me and Sam is with you at the moment. In this reality, but my department is the one sitting on top of the weapon that the builders left here."_ **he said and Jack nodded in shock.

 ** _"And I meant it, she's dating Joe Faxon, so hands off or you're in serious trouble."_** Jack said sternly and he looked at him in shock. **_"She belongs to me and she's dating Joe Faxon, we got a soulmate imprint connection. And word of warning I'm a shapeshifter."_** Daniel added as he phased in fromt of him and O'neill backed up in shock as Sam moved to Daniel and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 ** _"He's a werewolf?!"_** O'neill said in shock and they nodded as Daniel growled at him. **_"Yeah and my best friend, it was after Jonas that my father made it clear, he likes guys like Daniel. To him, you or Jonas are a total nutcase and he wants me with the good guy. So get over it, I belong to him and Joey, I'm taken already."_** Sam said and Jack rested his hand on Daniel's back, before he changed back at that.

 ** _"You remember what you thought, we were growing closer, but you weren't expecting it to turn into a wolf pack type of effect, Jack?"_** Sam asked and he swallowed hard. **_"The imprint is permanent, I belong to him, he imprinted on me when we were cubs."_** she said as Daniel did it again, and they saw him the size of Siberian Huskie. **_"Wolf dog anyone?"_** Bert said and the quartet started laughing.

Looking at his godson, Jacob tried to keep from laughing. **_"Alright cub, that's enough of that already."_** Jacob said and he gave a gentle growl and changed back. **_"Was that his size as a teenager or just a cub from 11 to 15?"_** O'neil asked him shaking in shock. **_"That was his preteen cub size, full size is the size of a buffalo and teenager form is the size of a horse."_** Jack said through his laughter at that.

 ** _"And for the record, we better call you by a variant of our real name, but my name is Jack, you're taking the place of my brother, pal. He was killed after they tried to screw around with attempting to redirect the wormhole and he got thrown out of the gate. And so hard he hit a boulder in the gate at my best friend's base."_** Jack told him and his double noded as he swallowed hard at that news.

 ** _"_** ** _Weapon, there was a weapon next to the beta gate?"_** he repeated and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"Yeah and your double, your clone, is leading them right to it, but you're going to need a new battery for it. Once done, that's the base for the second base that is connected to the SGC, code named Stargate Administration. That's your Daniel's life work now after this."_** he said and Jack nodded to him.

 ** _"Hey guys we got the plan set up correctly right now?"_** Rodney asked and they nodded. _**"Yeah Rod, we got it, but we don't need to over do it, so four teams of three, Rod: you and Sam are with me, John, Beth, you're with Jack. Bert: you are with Charlie and Lou, Chris: you got Evan and Plunkett stay undercover. And out of sight, and stay away from the bridge."**_ Daniel ordered and they all nodded.

Hearing that, Jack tried to add his suggestion, to that remark as the team exchanged smiles at Daniel's plan. **_"Sirs, if you don't mind my suggesting this, I recommend waiting until the day they launch, instead doing 3 days prior."_** he tried to say and they looked at him in disgust as Hammond looked at Daniel at that. ** _"Excuse me, but you're a guest in my base, and this is none your concern, as of yet, young man."_**

 ** _"So until you had the proper training, you're not allowed at military attack plans right now."_** Jacob said in response to that firmly. **_"What, do you take me for a fool right now, we did that and it nearly cost us once. We are not making the same mistakes twice, so until you had your training in our reality. Just keep your mouth shut, buster, and stay out of this."_** Jack snapped at his double at that icily.

 ** _"Uh who are you exactly, Sir?"_** he asked and Jacob nodded as he answered him. ** _"Son you want to say it or should I, as it's clear he hasn't met me face to face yet?"_** he asked and Jack gave a 'go ahead' nod to him. ** _"Major General Jacob Carter, I do believe Sam mentioned that her father was a general in your reality. She also told your version of me that you committed espionage and assault and battery."_**

 ** _"On your Daniel, and just after Hathor got to you, and you started carrying on this psychosis that Daniel turned suicidal and into a traitor. Followed by your attempting to set him up by using Omac to do so, that backfired. And then he found the beta gate and the outpost you ended up at. And all of this together, it resulted in you and your black ops friends in the NID to get so jealous."_**

 ** _"That you're ready to try and set him up by use of your original POW by going to planet with a bunch of very sick marriage rituals. So you can have them set up, my daughter, my best friend and Dr. Frasier, to claim him. And as everything that you been claiming and convince them ever since Hathor, is that right."_** he said to him and Jack paled and Jacob nodded sternly as he said it to the look on his face.

 ** _"Like I said, we aready got a plan set up for this regarding your friends now that you did go NID at the moment. But Dr. Frasier, starting next month after the misson we're preparing for comes to an end. She is spending a few weeks up in SGA while Daniel and his family are in Saint Louis. Running research, on possessions and people using demonology to possess someone."_**

 ** _"After hearing what we had to tell them, your version of us and the joint chiefs went to the president created a third department. And we, they, notified every country on the globe and created a third department. As Hank Landry became his new commander and he's working at the outpost. And not long after the orbital attack we warned them about and they needed a second opinion now."_**

 ** _"But everything you can think of to protect our Daniel from you and your men, your friends, we have done. So we can prevent you from destroying our bonds has been worked out while you were unconscious for several hours. Your double, your clone, of our version, he took your place in your reality."_ **Hammond added and realizing what they meant he swallowed hard at the fact he got found out.

 _ **"Unfortunately for you, we have the memories of our original timeline, and created a device to read minds. Your inner NID agent revealed that you still think Daniel turned on you, when you're the one, and with you, Makepeace, that went lapdog and was working for her. And with that in mind, we told this to your versions of me, Rob Carson and Dr. Frasier."** _Hammond told him at that news.

And he paled at that as Jack read it out and they nodded. _**"We weren't kidding when we set this up, but read this, why do you suppose the mirror. And on your end was off huh, it's because they decided to double check."** _Jack said and passed him the message as he read through the entire thing as he saw their versions. And of his team mates explaining things to him then firmly at that and he swallowed hard at that.

Knowing they just caught him and his versions of them had turned him over to them. **_"Yeah that's right, we know about the little plan you had,_** ** _regarding your Daniel, but that letter you have in your hands now was left on the table, by us. For your versions of us, but that is why you found the mirror off on your side. And of the mirror when you turned around, before you dialed the gate back to earth._**

 ** _"That static shock, electrical shock was you getting zapped to our reality, as your versions of my unit turned off the mirror._** ** _Before, Sam, Teal'C, Daniel, Hammond, Janet, Dr. Carson and I went to your reality. And told them we got the confirmation on you, we know what you intended to do to your Daniel. You're my twin brother and he got caught before thr timeline reset."_**

 ** _"But did you ever add the 25 years from the kid that you played chess with at your aunt's house, when you were 16?"_** he asked and he felt his heart start pounding as he shook his head and they nodded as he finished that sternly to him then at that. **_"Well if you had, and Greer adopted him, he would be your adopted cousin, buster."_** he said and gave him the picture at that remark and he paled at the news.

As he quickly did it, as he looked at the 8 year old boy and added the years to his face and felt his heart shatter at that as he realized who his former best friend was. ** _"No that can't be, that boy is...?!"_** he said in shock and they nodded as Hammond crossed his arms as he said it to him then as he looked at him sternly then as he said it. _**"I guess you never considered this, but were you blinded by jealousy after Hathor."**_

 _ **"So blinded by jealousy, that you refused to actually do what we did?"** _he asked and he swallowed hard at that and nodded to him and they nodded. _**"Well we gave that suggestion to your versions of us, and then gave them that picture. But you really screwed up, that attitude, it's you destroyed everything. That you worked so hard to build in your life."**_ Jacob said with a growl and Hammond finished it sternly.

 ** _"You recall the story of Joseph, you're Hebrew correct?"_** Hammond asked and he swallowed and nodded as he realized where that question was heading. **_"The bible was a true story, you're playing the part of the jealous older brothers. Yourself, Makepeace, Maybourne, Mckenzie, even Kinsey, Daniel is Joseph in the bible. You are so blinded by jealousy that you sold him into slavery now."_**

 _ **"Your versions of me, of her father and Hank, we only needed to add the years from this little boy to now, to realize we found him. Finally after 25 years, like his own guardians, that's Dillon, Rob and Darrel. Let alone their mentor and coach, his father studied theology. Said was spending 10 years looking for him, we all found him in the one place we never expected, under our command."**_

 _ **"We got him back and we were there for him when he needed us now."** _he said and O'neill paled at that news and he nodded firmly as he said it to him then. **_"That's right that boy grew up to the be man you intended to condemn to. In_** ** _this little plan you had buster as such right now, but that's why we arrested you. And before you tried it, I watched him grow up, as did Jacob, every officer my age."_**

 ** _"That you met at the time in your reality, we all knew his parents and we all saw him for the little genius that he is. But the fact that you got this jealous and never examined the image before._** ** _But that little boy you're planning to do this to, he suffered so much hardship that this is the reason. In why he wants to leave his old life on earth and live among the stars, but you know what."_**

 ** _"Unlike you he kept the good in his heart. He never turned into a cruel and self destructive maniac like yourself. And suffering a school boy grudge that he withstood her in where you didn't. But we got a catch in our original timeline, but your followers are all Nova squadron. As in Star Trek, The Next Generation Nova squadron, The First Duty."_** Hammond said to him sternly and he swallowed.

 ** _"But as a result of holding our memories of the other reality, your reality now as well, we caught you, just so we got you out of the way for 10 years. And we're protecting your Daniel. And from suffering your stint, but this time our Daniel has powers, powers that demonstrate the act of a true guardian angel."_ **he said and Daniel shot a fireball across the room at a target on the wall and it exploded.

And he nodded, shocked to that. _**"You're under a try and trust until further notice in our reality, but our personalities are more stern, regarding your behavior. And your versions of us took the idea immediately, we created a duplicate of you, our you cloned and** **he's living your life as the true member our's was. And you're in our version's place and that idea is going to be the death of you."**_

 _ **"So**_ ** _just watch it, you only just started searching the galaxy, we been doing this all our lives, since our parents were no older then we are"_ **Jacob said to him sternly at that as Daniel crossed his arms then. ** _"Colonel, you, that is our version of you, just came out of a coma to everyone's thinking right now. And you're suffering amnesia to our basic military protocols here at the current moment."_**

 ** _"But that is not an idea we would try, as officers we need every minute, instead of wasting time. And I've been in military training since I was 14 to 15, my squadron is Sam, Lou, Jared Warren, Bill Riker, Anna Matheson. Jack and myself, so with that in mind, and in all honesty the surviving members. And of the recon team to Abydos, we're all spec ops and half soldier/half scientist."_**

 ** _"You: only 1 year military in the stargate program, me 17, going on 18, so tell me who's going to manage better in acts of survival. Where missions like this are concerned, and when you got to keep your mind on the task at hand too. But your double spent 6.5 years in the stargate program, he loved his job. To him, your idea he'd reject immediately as he and I come up with a fool proof one."_**

 ** _"You're just a rookie, I grew up in the program, and to him, he would think about a case of leaving now rather than waiting till the last minute. But these things, this equipment here is necessary to insure survival. And that survival doesn't mean reckless decisions that'll kill you."_** Daniel said sternly to him and he swallowed hard as he realized his ways in his reality would be the death of him now.

 ** _"What was I like to you guys, your me, the way you say that, it was clear to you, I'm your best friend in your earth?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. ** _"Not exactly, if you never let your jealousy take hold and you now in this case. It would never have lost me in the first place, my version of you is my best friend. But this you that would have done that, there is nothing between us now."_**

 ** _"We may be comrades in arms, but I am not your best friend if you get jealous, just because I get results and you can't or I withstood her and you didn't. Our teams leading into your death after the wormhole jumped gates, our teams. But our families got together_** ** _family nights. 3/6's was SG-1 in the original timeline. But you knew, like I did that the way of survival, was by playing it smart here."_**

 ** _"In this reality if you started as young as we did, and my parents were chosen for the program when the girls and I were 2. You'd have the amount of techonology we collected over the years at the moment. Going on 33 years worth of advancements, but the Goa'uld see us as harmless. Reason is because we do not screw around wuth the elements, but that's your big mistake."_**

 ** _"My you sees that to protect earth and our colony ring is to follow the treaty, he prefers to stun rather then neutralize. We save as many lives as we can, Chalcsis, M'Kwethet, we save lives by gettng us technology. Opening up their eyes to make it clear someone was willing to fight against their overseers. But that's the way my you, this you, my partner really was non violence only._**

 ** _"You chose stunning over outright death and death destruction here, working together, like your reality while the guys were busy fighting the horus guards you needed a delay to prevent Ra from sending the warhead through. So the incoming wormhole, by my unit, gave that delay as you triggered the ring system and killed his first prime, but you knew about this, but, here it is."_**

 _ **"But your first tutorial in this, regarding training as you spent only two years in your program. And you don't encounter these weapons for another 18 months, so with that. These weapons are called intars, and the goa'uld use these for training purpose and we're studying now. Into how to get inside Apophis's head, when he was having Teal'C train his human teenage recruits in training."**_

 _ **"Over the years since this started and we had a firm conversation with the members you never encountered yet, the off-shoot. And they're the resistance and their name means against Ra, Tok'ra, against Ra. The Gate builders, and they speak Latin, and you already met the quartet now. But the Jaffa, Nox, Tollan and Asgard, they all said the same thing, but don't rush things here."**_

 ** _"Everything you saw in the gate room was approved by the quintet, before the guys came into the picture right now. They prefer things to be slow and easy in training and we created a colony ring back in 1960. Each consisting of the cultures on earth, all the cultures and climates. And with it, it's like Star trek now, earth human names, but a new planet."_** he said and O'neill nodded to him **.**

 ** _"Nice, we had that and we'd ease back on population control by because that is at 6 billion on my version of earth. Okay so as I live my life here, I'm learning how to train the cadets with these, so which one is which. Especially if it means preventing an injury and scaring the hell out of a cadet. If they used the wrong one exactly."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he separated two of them from the pile.

 _ **"And I guess my double saw the need for, instead of killing just disable and sort it out later, how long was I in the program for. If I became your best friend, and our entire team aside from my former department survived the mission?"**_ he added and Daniel nodded. **_"Yeah you did, and were part of the program once you retired from the real military and joined up after you Frank made up."_**

 ** _"To you this was much safer, as you got to come home every day, only gone for a couple weeks, three at the most so weren't gone all the time. During that you asked if I could be your back up unit, my team as we cover the races against the goa'uld, the Tollan, Tok'ra and Jaffa. But to answer the other one, regarding a tutorial here regarding this, the goldmarked phasers are the real ones."_**

 _ **"So red crystals on these, mean training weapons, gold crystals, are real, so training."**_ He said holding up the red crystal intar. **_"Real."_** he said holding up the MP-5 shaped phaser. **_"Did my son grab the real version to these, my beretta hand gun?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded. _**"Yeah and the phaser was off stun and on kill, level V., he mistook the real one, by that we still used real ammo at times now."**_

 _ **"But your handgun was the real thing from the original timeline, he mistook your real cartridges and gun. And, for a intar and accidentally shot himself at the time, fortunately** **the medical lab created a way to keep him alive. And long enough to get him into the infirmary here on the base, as Bill did the operation. And we got the bullet out, but you were beyond relieved at the time now."**_

 _ **"And as was Sarah, as the advancements we created just saved your family, and Charlie was 9 years old and you locked up the real one. After the accident and you were sure he was out of the woods, you bought a safe. And then a box that had a key coded lock, and** **the ammo into a safe that took only your handprint. And key codes, before you went to a more drastic measure now in this."**_

 _ **"And got him the cub versions to the intar guns, which were for laser tag and they were reddish orange, but ruby red crystals mean intars. And ripe, reddish orange means laser tag and you. Ever since, played laser tag with him and the boys of the baseball team, when we were planetside. For more then** **a month, but the program went global, every teenager from my age group at mid teen."**_

 ** _"To our young cadets at the academy, they know about the program, by way of these."_** he said pulling out the movie and he looked at the image. ** _"That's the mission to Abydos!"_ **he said in shock and Hammond nodded. **_"Yeah and this one is focused on the tv show, all the way up to now."_ **he said showing him the show focused on himself, Sam, Rak'nor, and Raynor then and he nodded, before he looked at Daniel.

 ** _"When did your life in the program start if you said you grew up in the program now, guys?"_** he asked and Lou pulled out 10 packs the size of a normal dvd case at that, the box had the label Stargate Origins, showing Beau Bridges, Don S. Davis, Patrick Stewart, Robert Duncan, Lisa Bunting, Timothy Dalton, Elizabeth Hoffman, Carmen Armegezanio, Morgan Freeman, John Saxon and Dustin Hoffman and he nodded gently.

As he got it then, comparing names to characters he quickly said it as he answered him bemused. ** _"Nice all star cast there right now, so if they were you from '76 to '86, Sirs, so Duncan and Bunting play your parents, Daniel. While Dustin Hoffman to General Ferretti, Freeman to Warren, Chris Sarandon to Carson. Timothy Dalton to your priest, whoever he maybe, Elizabeth Hoffman, she plays Catherine."_**

 ** _"Saxon to Matheson, Carmen plays you General Carter, and I know and can guess that like the show focused on my team. Well then that means that Davis took back his spot and is playing himself as a Colonel now. And while Stewart chose this for a job before he created the next generation. And Bridges, he plays Landry, this show, '65, '65, Carter, Lou, Warren and Daniel are all 32 now."_**

 ** _"If you got actors portraying you then where are Carter, Warren, Daniel and Lou?"_** he asked and Lou explained that to him. **"** ** _We cloned ourselves for this show so everyone got to see us as kids from 10. And leading into when the original series cast crashlanded in our century, that's the last episode for our show. Before we decided to join the military."_** he said and Jack nodded in amazement.

 ** _"17 to 18, you guys started in 1980, as children, teenagers, in basic training for this program?"_** he asked in shock and the entire group nodded. ** _"That's what I meant when I said that young man, when in the stargate program for thirty years. And in this job, there's is nothing wrong with a little prudence here now. When dealing with alien devices, as we trained their squadron since they were cubs."_**

 _ **"Daniel's our go to guy in all areas, but if we were the Next Generation Enterprise crew, he's Wesley as an adult. I've had him in training since he was 14, with everything a true officer learns."**_ Hammond said and Jack looked at the symbol seal on the wall and he looked at them in shock. **_"You made an alliance with these parasites?"_ **he snapped in shock at the revelation and they nodded sternly.

 ** _"We made that suggestion to your versions of us, but this is option four, you exposed your earth to the system lords young man."_** they heard a new voice say sternly and he quickly turned to see the previous presidents walk into room. And as Bush said it to him sternly. ** _"We offered to be their human Jaffa, and created a pact with our versions of the system lords now here, the leadership of the Goa'uld."_**

 ** _"By doing that, once we find Jolinar, she's Cronus's underling, we got a way to make contact with the quintet we swore fealty to."_** he said and O'neill looked at him in shock at the wording. **_"What sell yourselves into slavery to protect the planet!"_** he said in shock and they crossed their arms as Bush said it to him sternly. **_"Hey, you got us into this."_** Daniel snapped at him sternly and Hammond nodded.

 ** _"Aw, watch it right now, this is our only way of survival in our reality, we've been doing this for 33 years, every month. At the same day, is the shipment of the ore that you saw on Abydos, you interrupted a shipment caravan. And one that day, but he was our first and someone sabotaged your double. Just to end it, before we made it clear none of us had a thing to do with it, it's necessary."_**

 _ **"For survival, it's the only way at the moment, but they're allowing us to advance anyway as long as we pay tribute to them. But they leave us to our day to day lives, but where do think we got these weapons came from exactly, young man. Have you ever seen this stuff come off of the assembly line in your reality before, we've reached the level of the people in Starship troopers now."**_

 _ **"But before you judge how do you think your double's son survived the accidental gun injury of playing with your gun. We gave him a dose of medication that kept him going long enough to get him out of the woods. And so we can get the bullet out, before we gave him another concoction now. To recover as it used the healing properties of the sarcophagus, as he recovered."**_

 ** _"Our choices reflect where our future heads and your double, our version of you, was beyond relieved we saved Charlie at the time. So again, why do you suppose he lasted this long and managed to survive his playing with your gun?"_ **Matheson said sternly and he paled. _ **"We know they're not gods, but like any attempt to protect our earth and colony ring right now, it's necessary."**_

 _ **"Our latest primary, is named Cronus, and he's a sworn enemy of Apophis, but he forwarded the warning to us. That your department crossed them and if you or any like you in our base program got arrested for crossing them there will be no mercy. As such I suggest you change right now, or that's going to be the death of you, as in the last timeline you got ran through the damn thing."**_

 _ **"In a goa'uld version to your original stint, so unless you want to get captured for your beliefs of nobody gets left behind. And sentenced to two thirds of that stint, I suggest you wise up, because our reality took a more stern approach. And to you or your men, but Johnny Rico never learned from one mistake and made another and he was sentenced to administrated punishment for it."**_

 ** _"But that's the penalty for your unscrupulous ways in the Starfleet now, so unless you want your back torn open by another set of lacerations. And repeatedly, let it go and change back, before it lands you in a KGB gulag."_ **Hammond added sternly to him and he swallowed hard. ** _"Was my double getting ready to infiltrate them, so he could shut down whatever plan they had."_**

 ** _"Because if Maybourne and Makepeace got a vendetta against Daniel though he's in the military I can set them up as Daniel's team goes into stealth. Just so they can watch as I input the coordinates to his mole's off base team mates."_ **he said and they nodded. _**"Try and trust, what's going to happen if I throw you in with your old peers, are you going to turn to the darkside or stick to our ways."**_

 ** _"As you have Daniel on your most vital missions to bring back results, over the next 6 years, but the current mission is a bait and switch. Whether or not Kinsey tries to shut us, that's the SGC, down we're doing our mission anyway. But as we set up for survival this is necessary, we made a treaty with Ra. Him and the quartet and it unlocked the door for the technology and weaponry you see."_**

 ** _"Our next step is gathering a more advanced version to the phasers and the death gliders. But all of these advancements that you see here, it came from patience, diplomacy and working with the quintet. We advanced so far aheard that we're two levels behind our descendants and the Tollan now as a result here finally."_** Jumper told him and he nodded in shock to the news at that remark.

 ** _"And secondly whichever version of your personality you take won't work anyway, I'm dealing with taking apart every character that had it out for my baby brother."_** Jack added sternly, but just as he opened his mouth, Jack shook his head as he answered that coming remark. **_"Can't do that pal, because I am, that is my job, and they know I'm only loyal to them."_ **he said and O'neill nodded, sighing.

 _ **"All these advances came from us just joining forces with this quartet,** **who are these ones, I know the fifth, that was Ra?**_ _ **Who are the others exactly."**_ he asked and Landry explained it. **_"They're all sworn enemies of Apophis, but we sealed a deal with them 18 years ago. And we got out passed the far reaches of our galaxy, to get to the rest of my friends and in the next galaxy over right now."_**

 ** _"Their personalities are in reverse to Teal'C and a young brunette who is a friend of mine and she's the minor to #5. But our counterparts, well their home galaxy in the next galaxy over. The personnel in my department, or rather the crew of the Enterprise D. They have relatives in our century, my best friend, his subordinate's grandfather, and to Commander William Riker, as in Star Trek."_**

 ** _"Star Trek the Next Generation William Riker, my people and my partner in command at my base is the grandfather of the leader of the senior staff crew. On the tv show, but if you want to survive in our reality you better accept this now young man, we're loyal to only the quintet on that seal and the Tok'ra. And the Tok'ra are the offshoot that locked up Hathor at the moment here."_**

 ** _"But their mother is a good queen bee, who is beyond loyal to us, as her children are living on earth. We have 1/2 of the offshoot living on earth, in a case of co-existance with people suffering terminal illnesses. All level four, diseases, terminal ilinesses and the others in their new home planet."_** he said and Jack nodded shaking, before he thought it over then and then smiled at that.

 **" _Sirs, is there anyway I can return to my earth, I can suggest we make a deal with these four and once we find the queen of this offshoot. We have a way to start bringing in more results now."_ **he said and Daniel shook his head to him. **_"Can't do that, it takes years reach the level you're about to see once you're completed in 6 months for active duty here, so your earth is going to learn."_**

 ** _"But it's going to take years, as you learn life in our reality now, but our ways are the ways that Lya and Omac trained us to and secondly. We're training to be human Jaffa, being trained in jaffa training military tactics. So which explains our equipment at the moment, but you're in training until the mission to Abydos."_** Daniel said to him sternly and John finished that remark firmly at that.

 ** _"Waiting till the last minute wastes time we don't have to make a mistake here, we need every minute, but five days in advance, and our ships, the jumpers. Have cloaking devices on them, and they fit through the gate, general. But Dan's idea saves more lives then waiting till the last minute too."_** John said firmly and Rodney nodded in agreement and Jack sighed as they heard a gentle thought then.

 ** _"Well if I'm training I got a lot to learn now, but I've only been in the program for 18 months to two years. but my double 6.5 years. To bad they didn't download any of his knowledge into me, I could use that to train with now until I adjusted unless. Oh god no..."_** he said out loud as he said it to them. **" _General, Sirs, you said that situation in the realities sometimes matched up here."_**

 ** _"Did you pass the intel from this attack off to my people in my reality, I have to go back, so I can save my planet."_ **he said quickly and Daniel answred him gently. **_"It's alright we did, we just took the necessary precautions in order to do it, but your earth, your people. They stand a better chance working with Bra'tac then you waiting till the last minute."_** he said and Jack started shaking at that remark.

 ** _"My friends need a better plan then boarding now, if I can get to Skaara I can still try to prevent him killing Teal'C, if they expose themselves right now."_** he said and Daniel shook his head. **_"Never let your emotions for the host get in the way of what need to be done, you try and arrest him now. That could blow Bra'tac's cover Colonel, control your emotions."_** Lou said sternly to that remark.

 ** _"Yeah, I agree with him, he goes back that could blow several days worth of a mission. And when they need every second to prevent Apophis from destroying earth. But like attempting to take Apophis it could result in a fatal injury or me getting blasted by the hand device again."_** Daniel said and Cam nodded to that. **_"Yeah I agree the guys, General, we go through now that gives us 5 days."_**

 ** _"To help his earth we do what must be done at the moment, and it means letting his clone take charge. And they do gear up and hide in one of the cargo bays, but do this. But they got the coordinates, they got the equipment needed, and they got a copy of our Jack, who served in the program 6.5 years. Who is a master at this job right now."_ **Cam said and the joint chiefs nodded firmly at that.

 ** _"I can't stay here, and not be doing anything, I have to return to my earth, but..."_** Jack said quickly and Daniel held his hand up at that. **_"Listen to me, waiting till the last minute could destroy your earth. And as could attempting to take Skaara hostage, because this would blow Bra'tac's cover. I gave your versions of us a flaw proof plan that can insure your earth survives, your body though."_**

 ** _"Your body is coming down off 20 years of nicotine use, a very fresh surgery and your muscles and joints. They are still healing from a very fresh recovery, you need to recover and heal, but your people can take care of the selves. But for now you have to have faith they can manage without you for 10 years right now."_** he said and Jack swallowed as he answered him then in resignation at that.

 ** _"How much information and technology did you send with my clone of your me exactly, if he's replacing me in my reality. If I'm taking my double's place in this reality with the demonstration you just showed me. Any idiot like Maybourne that tries anything with you is likely to be turned into roast chicken?"_ **he said and Daniel smiled gently as he answered him then at the question at that remark then.

 ** _"Enough we gave them a 95% chance of surviving this, they got to do the last 5 on their own by joining forces with Bra'tac."_ **he said and Jack nodded as he looked at the gate and said it softly, as they heard a gentle thought. ** _'Time to change, I have to let go, Sarah, Charlie, I get my family back.'_** they heard softly to that. **_"Good luck my friends and god speed, I'll miss you."_ **he said and they nodded gently then.

As he ended it at that. "Well that's one side of it, if Jack's double ends up in our reality, but that's one time line where he accepts his chance at a fresh start. So we do the real argument with him as though his double, the side of him that was showing. And ever since Hathor would have taken and took total control now in his case. So grab the battle plans and go from there." Hammond said and Daniel nodded to that at the orders.

"The end of the battle plans leading into his realization Earth is about to come under attack, and he doesn't realize. Yet, we already explained that his double, his clone, our version was taking his place in his reality. And with it was we got them off the one step forward, and two steps back approach, we just prevented him. From destroying his, your, bonds with me, Teal'C and the girls too." he added and Daniel nodded as he rewound it.

Watching this version of Jack trying to figure things out in his revelation to what the amount they had. They saw and they knew this was becoming a case of greed in his eyes. "Well I've seen that look in his eyes when it came to bringing back the hatak after we killed Cronus at the time. But that was a ship and this is $600,000,000,000 worth of technology and he wants on the mission to get it." Jacob said, seeing the look in his eyes.

Hearing his plans, O'neill tried to add his suggestion, to that as the team exchanged smiles at Daniel's plan. _**"Sirs, if you don't mind my suggesting this, I recommend waiting until the day they launch, instead doing 3 days prior."**_ he tried to say and they looked at him in disgust as Hammond looked at Daniel. ** _"Excuse me, but you're a guest in my base, and this is none your concern, as of yet, young man."_**

 ** _"So until you had the proper training, you're not allowed at military attack plans right now."_** Jacob said in response to that firmly. ** _"Uh who are you exactly, Sir?"_** he asked and Jacob nodded as he answered him. ** _"Major General Jacob Carter, I do believe Sam mentioned that her father was a general in your reality. She also told your version of me that you committed espionage and asault and battery."_**

 ** _"On your Daniel, and just after Hathor got to you, and you started carrying on this psychosis that Daniel turned suicidal and into a traitor. Followed by your attempting to set him up by using Omac to do so, that backfired. And then he found the beta gate and the outpost you ended up at. And all of this together, it resulted in you and your black ops friends in the NID to get so jealous."_**

 ** _"That you're ready to try and set him up by use of your original POW by going to a planet with a bunch of very sick marriage rituals. So you can have them set up, my daughter, my best friend and Dr. Frasier, to claim him. And as everything that you been claiming and convince them ever since Hathor, is that right."_** he said to him and Jack paled and Jacob nodded sternly as he said it to the look on his face.

 ** _"Yes that's right, we knew, we knew all along what your little plot here is regarding your Daniel. We gave that information to your bersion of us. Even before you came around we heard your mental voice. Loaded with jealousy and taking a beyond cruel turn, we know what you're planning."_** he said and Daniel pulled a tape recorder out, as he turned it on and he heard his voice and the sextet.

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_** they heard from Jack and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and the sextet all looked at the man in disgust at that. **_"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_ **Jack said in disgust at that response.

 ** _"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_** they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. ** _"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_** Jack said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson. As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 _ **"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."**_ O'neill heard his voice say and he paled as the joint chiefs crossed their arms.

As they heard Mackenzie's voice with a cruel smile in his tone and Carson looked at the duo sternly who paled and knew they were screwed as they heard it. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and they nodded to that gently as they exchanged looks then firmly as Jack gave a nod firmly to that remark.

 ** _"We turned this into your version of them, and trust me they're beyond furious that their version to Clinton, and the U.N. decided. That you're being sentenced to exile for 11 years till every problem in your reality is taken care of. But now in your case, my clone takes your place, and he's one by one destroying every character that had it out for my brother."_** Jack said and he swallowed hard at that.

 **"Like I said, we already made plans to arrest your fellow conspirators, working at the NID, now, as I go undercover to do it now. But having your memory erased for 10 years, and of your reality."** Jack said and he paled. **"I'm taking your twin's place and that is my double in your reality who is involved in this."** he said as he realized what they intended to do to him for what he was planning to do then..

 ** _"That's right, but Dr. Frasier, starting next month after the misson we're preparing for comes to an end. She is spending a few weeks up in SGA while Daniel and his family are in Saint Louis. Running research, on possessions and people using demonology to possess someone. But did you really expect to get away with this, at the moment, as I assure you, thet I know damn well now."_**

 ** _"When I'm being manipulated, but this little sick plan you had in mind is enough we'd throw you right to the wolves as they did it again to you. Just in Goa'uld form and let me twll you, they do have characters like that. Alien Saddam, alien heroin, alien Segei and once arested and lost in the bedroom with him. And there is no going anywhere, but turn about is fair play in our eyes now."_**

 ** _"After hearing what we had to tell them, your version of us and the joint chiefs went to the president created a third department. And we, they, notified every country on the globe and created a third department. As Hank Landry became his new commander and he's working at the outpost. And not long after the orbital attack we warned them about and they needed a second opinion now."_**

 ** _"But everything you can think of to protect our Daniel from you and your men, your friends, we have done. So we can prevent you from destroying our bonds has been worked out while you were unconscious for several hours. Your double, your clone, of our version, he took your place in your reality."_ **Hammond added and realizing what they meant he swallowed hard at the fact he got found out.

 ** _"Yeah that's right, we know about the little plan you had, regarding your Daniel, so we got you out of the way for 10 years. And we're protecting your Daniel, from suffering your stint, but this time our Daniel has powers. Powers that demonstrate the act of a true guardian angel."_ **he said and Daniel shot a fireball across the room at a target on the wall and it exploded and he nodded, shocked to that.

 _ **"But you're under a try and trust until further notice in our reality, but our personalities are more stern, regarding your behavior here. And your versions of us took the idea immediately, we created a duplicate of you.** **And he's living your life as the true member our's was, and you're in our Jack's place. But that idea is going to be the death of you, so**_ ** _watch it."_ **Jacob said to him sternly at that.

 ** _"Major, you just came out of a coma to everyone's thinking right now and you're suffering amnesia to our basic military protocols here. But that is not an idea we would try, as officers we need every minute, instead of wasting time. And I've been in military training since I was 14 to 15, my squadron is Sam, Lou, Jared Warren, Bill Riker, Diana Troi and myself, so with that in mind."_**

 ** _"You only 1 year military in the stargate program, me 17, going on 18, so tell me who's going to manage better in acts of survival. Where missions like this are concerned, and when you got to keep your mind on the task at hand too. You're just a rookie, I grew up in the program."_** Daniel said sternly to him and he swallowed hard as he realized his ways in his reality would be the death of him now.


	67. Need Rewrite Part I: Arguments

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **With Frasier and Jack back to normal they're seeing the spots they need to as it starts continuing as they get caught up and then we hit the exorcism. Before he recovers enough and they activate the plans for the third department of the program. Though now that she is back she's laying into Jack for how close he came to destroying her friendships with the quartet then firmly at that.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 67: There, But For The Grace Of God Conclusion And Need Rewrite I:**

 ** _"What was I like to you guys, your me, the way you say that, it was clear to you, I'm your best friend in your earth?"_** O'neill asked and Daniel explained that. ** _"Not you buster, not this you that we just arrested for that act of cruelty. But this me, I saved my son and marriage, I'm not a black ops, I'm a spec ops. As for your son Charlie now, he's your nephew in my reality as a result here."_**

 ** _"But I have more than one son, but Charlie is 12, my second oldest is 7 and my youngest was just born, he's six weeks old. Our teams, in this reality leading into your death after the wormhole jumped gates, our teams. But our families got together_** ** _family nights, 3/6's was SG-1 in the original timeline. But you knew, like I did, that the way of survival, was by playing it smart here."_**

 ** _"You chose stunning over outright death and death destruction here, working together, like your reality while the guys were busy. In fighting the horus guards you needed a delay to prevent Ra from sending the warhead through. So the incoming wormhole, by my unit, gave that delay as you triggered it. The ring system, and killed his first prime, but you knew about this, but here it is."_**

 ** _"But red crystals on these, mean training weapons, gold crystals, are real, so training."_** Jack said holding up the red crystal intar. **_"Real."_** he said holding up the MP-5 shaped phaser. ** _"Did my son grab the real version to these, my beretta hand gun?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded. **_"Yeah and the phaser was off stun and on kill, level V., he mistook the real one, by that we still used real ammo at times now."_**

 _ **"But your handgun was the real thing from the original timeline, he mistook your real cartridges and gun. And, for a intar and accidentally shot himself at the time, fortunately** **the medical lab created a way to keep him alive. And long enough to get him into the infirmary here on the base, as Bill did the operation. And we got the bullet out, but you were beyond relieved at the time now."**_

 _ **"And as was Sarah, as the advancements we created just saved your family, and Charlie was 9 years old you locked up the real one. After the accident and you were sure he was out of the woods, you bought a safe. and then a box that had a key coded lock, and** **the ammo into a safe that took only your handprint. And key codes, before you went to a more drastic measure now in this."**_

 _ **"And got him the cub versions to the intar weapons, which were for laser tag and they were reddish orange, so ruby red crystals mean intars. And ripe, redish orange means laser tag and you. Ever since played laser tag with him and the boys of the baseball team, when we were planetside. For more then** **a month, but the program went global, every teenager from my age group at mid teen."**_

 ** _"To our young cadets at the academy knows about the program, by way of these."_** he said pulling out the movie and he looked at the image. ** _"That's the mission to Abydos!"_ **he said in shock and Hammond nodded. **_"Yeah and this one is focused on the tv show, all the way up to now."_ **he said showing him the show focused on himself, Sam, Rak'nor, and Raynor and he nodded, before he looked at Daniel and Lou.

 ** _"When did your life in the program start if you said you grew up in the program now, guys?"_** he asked and Lou pulled out 10 packs the size of a normal dvd cases at that, the box had the label Stargate Origins, showing Beau Bridges, Don S. Davis, Patrick Stewart, Robert Duncan, Lisa Bunting, Timothy Dalton, Elizabeth Hoffman, Carmen Armegezanio, Morgan Freeman, John Saxon and Dustin Hoffman and he nodded gently.

As he got it then, comparing names to characters he quickly said it as he answered him bemused. ** _"Nice all star cast there right now, so if they were you from '76 to '86, Sirs, so Duncan and Bunting play your parents, Daniel. While Dustin Hoffman to General Ferretti, Freeman to Warren, Chris Sarandon to Carson. Timothy Dalton to your priest, whoever he maybe, Elizabeth Hoffman she plays Catherine."_**

 ** _"Saxon to Matheson, Carmen plays you General Carter, and I know and can guess that like the show focused on my team. Well then that means that Davis took back his spot and is playing himself as a General now. And while Stewart chose this for a job before he created the next generation. And Bridges, he plays Landry, this show, '65, '65, Carter, Lou, Warren and Daniel are all 32 now."_**

 ** _"If you got actors portraying you then where are Carter, Warren, Daniel and Lou?"_ **he asked and Lou explained that to him. **"** ** _We cloned ourselves for this show so everyone got to see us as kids from 10. And leading into when the original series cast crashlanded in our century, that's the last episide for our show. Before we decided to join the military."_** he said and O'neill nodded in amazement.

 ** _"17 to 18, you guys started in 1980, as children, teenagers, in basic training for this program?"_** he asked in shock and the entire group nodded. ** _"That's what I meant when I said that young man, when in the stargate program for thirty years. And in this job, there's is nothing wrong with a little prudence here now. When dealing with alien devices, as we trained their squadron since they were cubs."_**

 _ **"Daniel's our go to guy in all areas, but if we were the Next Generation Enterprise crew, he's Wesley as an adult. I've had him in training since he was 14, with everything a true officer learns."**_ Hammond said and O'neill looked at the symbol seal on the wall and he looked at them in shock. **_"You made an alliance with these parasites?"_ **he snapped in shock at the revelation and they nodded sternly.

 ** _"Aw, watch it right now, this is our only way of survival in our reality, we've been doing this for 18 years, every month. At the same day, is the shipment of the ore that you saw on Abydos, you interrupted a shipment caravan. And one that day, but he was our first and someone sabotaged your double. Just to end it, before we made it clear none of had a thing to do with it, it's necessary."_**

 _ **"For survival, it's the only way at the moment, but they're allowing us to advance anyway as long as we pay tribute to them. But they leave us to our day to day lives, but where do think we got these weapons from exactly, young man. Have you ever seen this stuff come off of the assembly line in your reality before, we've reached the level of the people in Starship troopers now."**_

 _ **"But before you judge how do you think your double's son survived the accidental gun injury of playing with your gun. We gave him a dose of medication that kept him going long enough to get him out of the woods. And so we can get the bullet out, before we gave him another concoction now. To recover as it used the healing properties of the sarcophagus, as he recovered."**_

 ** _"Our choices reflect where our future heads and your double, our version of you, was beyond relieved we saved Charlie at the time. So again, why do you suppose he lasted this long and managed to survive his playing with your gun?"_ **Matheson said sternly and he paled. _ **"We know they're not gods, but like any attempt to protect our earth and colony ring right now, it's necessary."**_

 _ **"Our latest primary, is named Cronus, and he's a sworn enemy of Apophis, but he forwarded the warning to us. That your department crossed them and if you or any like you in our base program got arrested for crossing them there will be no mercy. As such I suggest you change right now, or that's going to be the death of you, as in the last timeline you got ran through the damn thing."**_

 _ **"In a goa'uld version to your original stint, so unless you want to get captured for your beliefs of nobody gets left behind. And sentenced to two thirds of that stint, I suggest you wise up, because our reality took a more stern approach. And to your men, but Johnny Rico never learned from one mistake and made another and he was sentenced to administrated punishment for it."**_

 ** _"But that's the penalty for your unscrupulous ways in Starfleet, the program now, so unless you want your back torn oprn by another set of lacerations. And repeatedly, let it go and change back, before it lands you in a KGB gulag."_** Hammond added sternly to him and he swallowed hard. **_"Was my double getting ready to infiltrate them, so he could shut down whatever plan they had."_**

 ** _"Because if Maybourne and Makepeace got a vendetta against Daniel though he's in the military I can set them up as Daniel's team goes into stealth. Just so they can watch as I input the coordinates to his mole's off base team mates."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Try and trust, what's going to happen if I throw you in with your old peers, are you going to turn to the darkside or stick to our ways."_**

 ** _"As you have Daniel on your most vital missions to bring back results, over the next 6 years, but the current mission is a bait and switch. Whether or not Kinsey tries to shut us, that's the SGC, down we're doing our mission anyway. But as we set up for survival this is necessary, we made a treaty with Ra. Him and the quartet and it unlocked the door for the technology and weaponry you see."_**

 ** _"Our next step is gathering a more advanced version to thr phasers and the death gliders. But all of these advancements that you see here, it came from patience, diplomacy and working with the quintet."_** Jumper told him and he nodded in shock to the news at that remark. **"** _ **All these advances came from us just joining forces with this quartet,** **who are these ones, I know the fifth, that was Ra?"**_

 _ **"Who are the others exactly."**_ he asked and Landry explained it. **_"They're all sworn enemies of Apophis, the chinese symbol is Lord Yu Shang Ti. This one is Cronus, he is the father of the twelve greek gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. While the Japanese is Amaterasu and the fourth is the celtic god of war. And his name is Camulus, we started 6 years prior by sending them tribute before the treaty."_**

 ** _"But we sealed a deal with them 33 years ago, just after they realized Daniel was now speaking in their language. As a junior kindergarten student, but he and Sam are our smartest officers in the program. But their ideas of waiting until they ran a few tests on Melosha, was ideal. Not taking that cake, she gave you, not letting Hathor out of their sight, frankly, in all honesty right now."_**

 ** _"Daniel had every right to throw those things in your face, but for this right now, to protect earth we gave a new option. As a result, though paying tribute, we advance and we go out passed the far reaches of the galaxy, to get to the rest of my friends. Said friends and my teams the ones preparing the second half of my base, are locals of that galaxy and really good friends of ours too."_**

 ** _"But three of the planets named off in the next generation are in that galaxy, their home galaxy in the next galaxy over. But five of my men and women are the parents to Commander William Riker, and the rest of the cast of Star Trek. By that I don't mean Kirk, Spock or even McCoy, as that was in 2286. But the others, and that's including Tasha Yar, Deanna Troi and Worf, as in Star Trek."_**

 ** _"Star Trek the Next Generation William Riker, my people and my partner in command at my base is the grandfather of the leader of the senior staff crew. On the tv show, but if you want to survive in our reality you better accept this now young man, we're loyal to only the quintet on that seal and the Tok'ra. And the Tok'ra are the offshoot that locked up Hathor at the moment here."_**

 ** _"But their mother is a good queen bee, who is beyond loyal to us, as her children are living on earth. We have 1/2 of the offshoot living on earth, in a case of co-existance with people suffering terminal illnesses. All level four, diseases, terminal ilinesses and the others in their new home planet."_** he said and Jack nodded shaking, before he thought it over then and then smiled at that.

 **" _Sirs, is there anyway I can return to my earth, I can suggest we make a deal with these four and once we find the queen of this offshoot. We have a way to start bringing in more results now."_ **he said and Daniel shook his head to him. **_"Can't do that, it takes years reach the level you're about to see once you're completed in 6 months for active duty here, so your earth is going to learn."_**

 ** _"But it's going to take years, as you learn life in our reality now, but our ways are the ways that Lya and Omac trained us to and secondly. We're training to be human Jaffa, being trained in jaffa training military tactics. So which explains our equipment at the moment, but you're in training until the mission to Abydos."_** Daniel said to him sternly and John finished that remark firmly at that.

 ** _"Waiting till the last minute wastes time we don't have to make a mistake here, we need every minute, but five days in advance, and our ships, the jumpers. Have cloaking devices on them, and they fit through the gate, general. But Dan's idea saves more lives then waiting till the last minute too."_** John said firmly and Rodney nodded in agreement and O'neill sighed as they hid a nod then, to that.

Watching him, Daniel could see he was about to use the same argument they had earlier two weeks before. **_"Look this may sound kind of selfish, but where I come from none of this has happened yet. But in my reality, the earth I know still has a chance."_** Jack said at that and Daniel crossed his arms. ** _"You want to explain that, because this reality we're in now is not yours, it's ours, if you did this episode."_**

 ** _"Then you're in my place and I am in yours, so why should we bother with it, if your Daniel cracked the code, they can get along without you. Aside from that they got our help by getting this you out of the way right now. Bra'tac is on board the ship that Klo'rel is piloting here right now at the current moment. We gave them a four day headstart, to get all supplies created at the moment."_**

 ** _"But you did a rebellion, Apophis retaliated for killing his brother, and now we got a three renegades attacking, because of you right now. Because by attempting to destroy the Abydos gate you exposed your planet. And to every system lord in the majority, do you understand what you have done here. You killd the sun, you're suffering an eternal total eclipse of the sun."_**

 ** _"You remember what I said, Ra was the sun god that ruled the day, Apophis..."_** he asked and he swallowed at that. **_"Apophis was the serpent god that ruled the night, by killing the sun, I just threw my earth into however many year it is dark period. And if I don't go back now, the next mass extinction could destroy my entire race, on earth, in my reality, I need that intel, I have to go back."_**

 ** _"General please, let me return to my world, please."_ **he said and Hammond shook his head then. **_"Can't do that, after hearing what the future held after the orbital attack they decided that instead of throwing you. By that I mean you, Maybourne, Mckenzie and Makepeace in jail, they threw you to us. So your Daniel is being given a dual layered job after Sam gets turned into a host."_**

 ** _"We cloned a copy of our Charlie Kawalsky and you and to everyone else's knowledge after the surgery was a success. And Charlie was in a medical induced coma, so to your joint chiefs this is better. But you need to understand that the constant attacks are not by the majority, but the renegades. All renegades, your people already considered this and went to fighting Apophis."_**

 ** _"And by way of our techniques_** ** _but to them now, next step is contacting the quartet and_** ** _creating an alliance, but until then. They think they stand a better chance at keeping your team together, as a united front. Then by you're falling in love with my god daughter and the goa'uld human assassin. And mind control technology driving a wedge into the team as such right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"So I think you should see Daniel's memories of the last reality he ended up in at the time as your ideas destroyed their world."_ **Hammond said as Daniel activated the memory to the launch of the bomb ** _. "Sir isn't our mission to get the genesis list through to the Beta site?"_** she asked and he said it over his shoulder to her. **_"I think we'll try to stop the attack on earth first."_ **he said to her gently at that question.

As Daniel swallowed at the memory as he heard the cold blooded tone in his voice. _**"What is this genesis list, Beta site, what does she mean?"** _he asked and they heard Walter finishing up then _. **"We're evacuating everyone we can to another planet: world leaders, scientists, doctors."**_ she told him and he nodded as he focused on the bomb that was being prepped then as Jack watched this quickly.

 ** _"Lets commence the seismic enlargement, 85%"_** the scientist said and Sam straightened at that remark as she gripped his arm as she said it him, as he looked at the paper with the coordinates to Chulak, he straightened up as he looked from the bomb to the coordinates, his eyes narrowed in shock as he said it. **_"You're sending a nuclear weapon to Chulak?"_** he said with a shocked tone and O'neill's double nodded to him.

 ** _"You got a problem with that?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded. **_"The Jaffa are not your enemy, they're slaves."_ **he said and Hammond nodded firmly to that remark. **_"You out of your god damn mind that's going to kill his entire family!"_** O'neill said in shock and then heard the firm tone in his double's voice. And as he felt his heart plummet to the floor as he realized where this would lead to if he did go back.

 ** _"Freeze it!"_** Hammond said and Daniel nodded as he crossed his arms. ** _"Yeah exactly, you seem wiser in your reality because you know what could happen. In regarding your Teal'C and Bra'tac, let alone Teal'C's family. But this is you when NID, young man, after you did this now. Daniel turned you over to the judge and jury as a military prosecutor."_** He said and O'neill's double swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"Alright try to comprehend what's going on, we estimate the death toll to earth is 1.5 billion. Who do you think is flying those ships, trying to blow up our world, hmm, give me one good reason why I shouldn't be striking back?"_** he asked him firmly. **_"They're slaves, they have no choice, the goa'uld hold the power of life and death over them, don't you get that?"_** he said sternly and he dismissed it.

 ** _"Send the bomb through."_** he said and they launched as Daniel closed his eyes, as they heard a whispered remark. ** _"I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry, I tried."_** they heard and as they heard the next remark. ** _"Proceed with the evacuation until the next warhead is ready."_** he said and Daniel said it sharply to that remark then as he said it. **_"You know there's innocent people on these goa'uld planets, don't you._**

 ** _"I'm telling you now that this was a very big mistake, you just sentenced your earth to death."_** he said and they watched him turn to Catherine. **_"Unless this man has more information we can use, I don't want to see him again."_** he said and Hammond said it at that. **_"Let us show how far your double crossed the line here because this is in you in that reality."_** he said and Daniel activated the next one then.

 ** _"This symbol has to be the point of origin."_** he said to Sam and Catherine's doubles, as he was marking the last coordinate. ** _"Your double waited till the last damn minute to leave and evacuate and that's why 1/5 of the population was destroyed. And you sentenced our doubles to death."_** Hammond said to him as Jack's double walked back into the room and Hammond's said it gently at that to him.

 ** _"How's it going up there, General?"_** he asked and he sighed as he answered him. **_"Getting the crap beaten out of us, how's it going down here?"_** he asked as he slammed the hat on the table and Sam's double explained that to him. ** _"I'm estimating we got 25, before we can try and open up the gate."_** she said and Hammond's double finished that remark then gently, as his version crossed his arms then, firmly.

 ** _"And when we do Dr. Langford has presented us with an interesting dilemmia, she seems to think we've been handed the address to a goa'uld homeworld. Possibly where this attack originated."_** he said and Jack's double said it firmly. **_"We'll send a bomb through."_** he said and Daniel shook his head. ** _"Excuse me?"_** he said slowly to that remark and Jack's double straightened up at the confrontation.

 ** _"What's coming exactly for my double if he said that, and you know his way works better then mine. Especially if you keep giving my covert misions to my second in command with him now a captain?"_** O'neill asked shaking and Hammond shook his head sternly at that as they listened to Daniel's remark at that. **_"Um, I know you're thinking of me as an outsider here, but what good will that do."_**

 _ **"I mean forget the fact that it won't change anything here, how do you know, that they don't have an iris like your's, this could all be for nothing."**_ he said and she nodded in agreement. **_"Yeah we probably have only one chance at dialing out, if we use that chance. To dial a goa'uld world, we'll never get out of here ourselves."_** she said and he finished that as he looked between them as he said it then.

 ** _"One chance, dial to the beta site, we gate there, together, and then send me to 233, so I get back to my reality, because the longer I stay here, the more there's the likely chance. That your Apophis is going to get his hands on me, find that remote. And then attack my earth next, after he's through with yours, we got one chance, but to pull this off, Colonel, it's distraction and diversion."_**

 ** _"We need a decoy attempt, so just to pull it's keep them busy and, if necessary now, is use of the grenades. Because they're going to try and penetrate level 28, we have to keep them away from control room. I can protect the girls easily, just give me enough lead time to get that gate up and running. And seal the doors and you distract them."_** he said and she nodded as she got the point gently.

 ** _"Wherever you learned military tactics from, I can find out once we get off the base, but you sound like a skilled military strategist by that remark. But thats the best chance we have: distraction and division right now."_** Hammond's double said in amazement to that remark and he smiled gently. **_"In truth I learned that from you, your double in my reality, he is a general, but one year in training."_**

 ** _"That explains the gun and grenade, my unit badge and my IDC, I've been employed by you and the military in my reality. But that explained this Colonel, where I come from, I spent a year and up to 18 months training in military tactics. To put this bluntly my Sam is in the military, and she's my best friend too, she..., she's my imprint, I moved on from Sha're by this point now."_**

 ** _"I'm in love with your god daughter, that's what I meant, I can protect the girls easily, just give me the chance too now."_** he said and Hammond's double nodded in shock at the revelation then as he went further then. ** _"You and Jacob Carter are the best friends and you and General O'neill here, you guys. You two have your ranks in reverse and you're retired from the program by this point, Catherine."_**

 ** _"But I got you back together with Ernest in my reality at the moment, as a result, but multiple realities and I left that mirror locked into mine. Before I gated here at the time long story, but I..."_** he said and the soldiers in the room nodded in amazement to the news then, as Catherine looked behind and then saw it then at that. ** _"My god!"_** she said in shock at that as Sam smiled in relief at that remark.

As they watched it further as they saw the camera angled behind him, to see their version wondering around then. **_"What the hell is that?"_** O'neill's double said, while moving away from the table to stand next to him and he smiled in relief and fondness at his version of the duo. ** _"My reality."_** he told him and Sam's double smiled in amusement. **_"We are actually looking at ourselves in a parallel universe."_**

 ** _"Another version of our lives that actually exists, its's incredible."_** she said and Jack sighed as he answered her. **_"It's supposed to be theoretical."_** he said and she shok her head. ** _"Not anymore, what first started as Einsteins theories of relativity."_** she started to say as Hammonds double saw Teal'C, as he interrupted her gently. **_"Who is this?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled at the Jaffa's past self fondly.

As he looked at his own version and the Jaffa patted his shoulder at that, seeing the bonds between them and how close they were, O'neill's double swallowed hard. _**"We all have our memories of the timeline, the previous timeline, so to our view. It was the second you sentenced Daniel Jackson to your stint and set us up. That was it, you lost all of us as a result, O'neill."**_ Teal'C said echoing his double's thoughts.

As he answered him. **_"That is Teal'C."_** he said and Catherine's double nodded. **_"I know I saw him, he's the Jaffa that lead the attack into the base."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"Well he probably was and is still the first prime of Apophis, so he's charged with the most important mission."_** he said and Sam nodded as he said it quickly as O'neill listened to his words as he repeated his remark at that.

 ** _"Look this may sound kind of selfish, but where I come from, n_** ** _one of this has happened yet, in my reality, the earth I know still has a chance."_** he said and O'neill's double answered him. ** _"You want to explain that."_** he said and Daniel said it firmly, as he looked at him then firmly as he read it out then firmly to him as O'neill heard his words in reverse as he listened to his remark as he said it then.

 ** _"If this address really leads to the Goa'uld world this attack originated from and I can get that back to my world._** ** _Then maybe I can stop this, before it starts there."_** he said and Sam said it firmly to that. "And I meant it now in this case, but he did this." she said and Jack nodded to that. ** _"What makes you think the Goa'uld would even try to attack Earth in your reality?"_** she asked and he quickly said it.

 ** _"Oh I'd say we pissed the Goa'uld off just as much as you have and probably even more.."_** he said and his double snapped at him at that remark, as Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Alright, let me get this straight, you want us to give up what might be our one chance to strike back at the Goa'uld. so we can save ourselves in an..., what?"_** he said and looked at her as she answered him firmly as she said it then.

 ** _"Alternate reality."_** she said and Daniel said it firmly to him at that. **_"Not just you, but everyone on earth, you want to save the girls and get out of the base, we go together, then you have to help me._** ** _But not just your world, but mine, you help me, we help you, if you just let me take this back. That's the way it works in my reality, pay it forward, you help me, I help you, but in order to do that."_**

 ** _"We have to get off the base, not just you, but everyone on earth."_ **he said and Jack snapped at him. ** _"Your earth!"_** he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him as he looked at O'neill's as O'neill felt his heart fall. **_"You're turning into the NID, shake hands with the devil in order to do god's work. Earth comes first and screw the rest of the galaxy, or alternate realities."_** Daniel said and O'neill paled as he heard it.

 ** _"The Jack O'neill I know would do it."_** he said forcefully and his double said it firmly. _**"Well apparently you and I have never met."**_ he snapped and Daniel nodded slowly as he said it then. **_"And this is the undercurrent remark in that, but the you that should have been is dead, in both your cases. So I handed you over to the Teal'C's double, though I learned you're engaged to Sam, but at that remark."_**

 ** _"And committing genocide in their reality, in_** ** _their reality and in ours, in the last timeline, I turned you in for becoming an NID agent. But the you I know died the second you did that to me by sentencing me to your original stint. So I'm making sure you can't do that twice and I gave your people the intelligence to head this off, but you're not my you, not yet."_** he said and his past self said it then.

 _ **"No I guess not, but if we were, I'd be your best friend, and I'd make you see reason on more then one occasion. But I warned you that sending that bomb would result in this and you blew your window ten days ago."**_ he said and Catherine said it quickly to that in shock then at the remark then. **_"What?!"_ **she asked and he looked between them as he spelled it out to the entire room then firmly.

 ** _"There was a stargate on board that ship, the one that landed on the mountain. But Goa'uld do this all time, but you said they arrived 4 days ago, right?"_ **he asked and the trio nodded and he gave a nod as he said it to her gently at that. **_"Well if you gated into the ship a week prior and pulled the 2 birds, 1 stone tactic. And that ends it immediately at the moment, but that's one mistake."_**

 ** _"And the other, is if you had me part of the program, and I went through two years ago. I could have translated that message the aliens on 233 sent you, we put this plan together and pull that maneuever. Before we gated to one of our planets or to the Beta site and then gated home to report in, so with that. To save your earth, if you chose me, we could have saved your earth then."_**

 ** _"My double with you, and with it, earth is saved and as was is you're going to Chulak, but that's your biggest mistake. By not meeting me, going to Chulak, or going through in sending that bomb, because we would be your biggest assets. When in this venture in this, it's too late to save your planet, you can only save yourselves now."_ **he said and they watched Jack's double freeze up at that remark.

 ** _"You realized your mistakes far too late and here's the penalty, only a scientist skilled in tactics can do this right now. Like he said, but here's my point now, with me here I got results coming in five times more quickly then you'd expect. A_** ** _nd if my double was smart he'd join in as well, but no me and no Teal'C or Bra'tac as a result, you just sentenced your earth to death by that choice."_**

 ** _"Without me then you can't get the duo, General, but I see in your eyes, you're NID now, and to you the Jaffa are the enemy, but that's a fatal mistake. Given the chance, I can still your planet, but getting on board the ship. It's not an option anymore you wanted a chance to save earth at the moment. You should've done it a week ago, and ask for my help by come to me again, 3 ago."_**

 ** _"But look, if given the chance I can save your world, but by coming here I've seen what could happen. Now I can prevent this happening to the world I come from, if you help me."_** he said forcefully and they looked at his double at that firmly as their eyes narrowed. **_"How much time do we have left."_ **his double asked and checked her watch. **_"22 minutes."_ **he said and Jack's double nodded to her gently.

 ** _"Alright so the argument is an academic, we could never hold them that long, anyway."_** he said and Daniel nodded. ** _"Probably not, but we can buy some time."_** he said and Jack's double looked at him. **_"How?"_** he asked and Daniel corrected him. **_"Not how, who."_** he said and Jack swallowed at that ** _. "But your determination to prevent things, or get results cost you everything in our original timeline."_**

 ** _"As a result, after this sick plan Daniel chose only one way to escape the ridicule and it was by sacrificing himself. But Jacob said now once you decided to use the poison to destroy symbiotes, that a bunch of bickering system lords. This is so much better then one all powerful one said all powerful. A goa'uld by the name of Anubis, who is half goa'uld and half the race that created the gates."_**

 ** _"So we called off the mission and Daniel got us intel needed that we stopped him in our original timeline, by destroying his army before it was conceived. But destroy all Goa'uld and it leaves a power vacuum that gives the Ori. Which are the darkside versions to our friend Morgan Le Fay. Or just Anubis, let alone Fifth's counterparts in the Pegasus galaxy, all of who could get a freebie now."_**

 ** _"But this version of you was exploiting his knowledge and it destroys that earth, and I see what would happen if we sent you back to your's. To save your earth, keep the team together and stop two of the rest of these situations. Your planetary government threw you to us as a result, we read your mind. They know everything you were planning, going on a guess, here is a question."_**

 ** _"And don't lie to me either young man, but did you never add the years to Danny when he was a child on purpose. Just to relieve yourself of the guilt when you did that?"_ **Hammond said sternly and O'neill paled to that and nodded. **_"That's why they, our doubles, got rid of you, you were the first to go, before Mckenzie and Makepeace went next, and are followed by Maybourne."_**

 **"My clone is taking your place, and you're stuck here till year 13 of the Stargate program, Buster."** Jack said to him with a stern growl at that and O'neill swallowed hard at that news as he watched him pull Daniel closer to him and the sextet surrounded him. _**"I got nothing left to go back to, because of my jealousy, I self destructed, the joint chiefs, the team, you Sir, you got rid of me, because of this choice."**_

 _ **"By not letting it go, regarding Hathor, my friends don't want anything to do with me, because Maybourne got to me like that. And because you gave my missions to Daniel at the time?"**_ he said and they nodded. **_"Yeah that's right, and they are beyond disgusted that you could do something this cruel. Just to get the lime light back on you, but to us, you lost your minds during Hathor."_**

 **"You never listened before and you nearly kill yourself, before taking it out two times on your Daniel at the time. They got the truth, my dad, Landry and the General, we were also in Buffalo. My brother found Daniel for the trio and they were close to getting him back, but in the end they did. But your Hammond just adopted your Daniel as a son now."** Sam said coldly and Hammond nodded sternly.

 ** _"What, my you just adopted my Daniel?!"_** he repeated and then paled as he got she was saying and Hammond nodded sternly to that look. _**"Yes that's right, so they sent you to us to straighten you out before you destroy everything. Everything that matters to you, we gave your version of your unit a version of our you. But, honestly, they can't believe how cruel you could be out of jealousy here."**_

 _ **"But to them, this is your jail sentence for a period of ten years in Leavenworth, only Leavenworth got replaced by your doubles of us letting you stay here. As you got a second chance with your family, so tell me, which is better right now. But a chance to relive your life as you got Sarah and Charlie back, or returning and you get arrested by your versions of us for it, because to them, it's rehab."**_

 _ **"There is no going back now, you have to start over from scratch and we are offering you a chance to have your family back. Do you want that or do you want to return to life as a divorce with no family, but think wisely now. But as I said, Cronus**_ _ **forwarded the warning to us, if your department crossed them. And if you or any like you in our base program got arrested for crossing them."**_

 _ **"And there will be no mercy, regarding your ideas, that's including sending a bomb to another planet full of friendlies now. As such I suggest you change right now, or that's going to be the death of you, as in the last timeline. That you got ran through the damn thing close to 100 times, the sarcophagus. And you were hanging on and by the skin of your teeth, and because you got it."**_

 _ **"You got put into a goa'uld version to your original stint, so unless you want to get captured for your beliefs of nobody gets left behind. And sentenced to two thirds of that stint, I suggest you wise up, because our reality took a more stern approach. And to your men, but Johnny Rico never learned from one mistake and made another and he was sentenced to administrated punishment for it."**_

 ** _"But that's the penalty for your unscrupulous ways in Starfleet, the program now, so unless you want your back torn open by another set of lacerations. And repeatedly, let it go and change back, before it lands you in a KGB gulag."_** Hammond added sternly to him and he swallowed hard. **_"Was my double getting ready to infiltrate them, so he could shut down whatever plan they had."_**

 ** _"Because if Maybourne and Makepeace got a vendetta against Daniel though he's in the military I can set them up as Daniel's team goes into stealth. Just so they can watch as I input the coordinates to his mole's off base team mates."_** he said and they nodded. **_"It's not going to happen, they got me back, but I'm impersonating this you until we get them all in his department at the moment."_**

 ** _"But he's retiring from the SGC, after 'you' cross the line and cause him to kill, in self defense, a Jaff version of a Samurai. But you and friends want him out of the SGC, fine he's gone, but he's a civilian and joining the department. Said is civilian ran with military help, so your planet still gets results. But SGC results are slowed 3/4's of what it used to be."_ **Jack said and Jumper finished that remark.

 ** _"Try and trust, what's going to happen if I throw you in with your old peers, are you going to turn to the darkside or stick to our ways. Nothing changes, your Daniel, my baby brother, nothing ever changes. You self destructed, but until your time is up in our reality, I'm making sure your friends go to jail."_ **Jack added to him growling and the ten generals nodded sternly as the four star finished that

 ** _"As you have Daniel on your most vital missions to bring back results, over the next 6 years, but the current mission is a bait and switch. Whether or not Kinsey tries to shut us, that's the SGC, down we're doing our mission anyway. But as we set up for survival this is necessary, we made a treaty with Ra. Him and the quartet and it unlocked the door for the technology and weaponry you see."_**

 ** _"Our next step is gathering a more advanced version to thr phasers and the death gliders. But all of these advancements that you see here, it came from patience, diplomacy and working with the quintet."_** Jumper told him and he nodded in shock to the news at that. "Yeah alright end it there Daniel, and after seeing the first piece of this lunatic, just show me the cave fight." Jack said and he nodded to him then.

"We've been trapped there for 10 days and I've had this done 14 times in that 10 day basis after Pyrus arrested me at the time. But it's Thanos that he assigned to me, and he's taking this job as my guardian for all it's worth. My body already belonged to him now and he knew it at the time right then. By this point, I was so sensitive to touch, I couldn't wait to get off the planet now." he said and Jack nodded in fury to the news.

"John' knew about this all along as well, he knew that if I showed his same reaction and they won now in getting Hammond or Sam to not trust me anymore." he said and Jack nodded angrily at the news. "Well I see why you hate him so much, but just show me the conversation between us, not me, but him and you. Though you're focusing on Sam at the moment, because he's facing that fear now and whether he wants to or not."

"And once on earth, we see your reaction when next to his as Carson arrives in the bathroom and you relax immediately." Jack said as he crossed his arms at that remark. "Nice add on in there, I have General Carson arrive and 'Johnny' knows he's screwed, as only General Carson could defuse the reaction as he buried his head into his shoulder." Janet said and Jack and Warner nodded in agreement to that remark gently then.

"Walking into the mines, I was staring at John with of look of hatred in my eyes, knowing he was the one who set me up at the time. But he was pretending not to know, but I was speaking in code to Sam, to get her to realize Thanos was watching the conversation. And from behind her at the time, but here's what happened." Daniel said and Jack nodded as he watched the clip carefull as they saw him walk into the mine.

"Wait, before you do that, do the radio message you sent us, Danny." Jacob said and he nodded to the orders as he activated it on that then firmly. As the trio and Harriman were waiting and the alarm went off and Harriman and Grace quickly checked and Harriman sighed in relief as he said it. **_"SG-1's remote code, no incoming travelers on route, but we are receiving another radio message."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to him.

 ** _"Patch it through."_** he said and they nodded as they heard Daniel's voice devoid of emotion. ** _"Mission status remains the same, need more time to situation diplomatically, next transmission in 24 hours, Daniel Jackson out."_** they heard and Jack slumped against the wall at that news. ** _"We go in after him and Pyrus is going to do to us what he's doing to him."_** Cromwell said and Jack nodded sadly.

 ** _"I hate to say it Sir, but he has to get them out of there on his own right now, once home, we can help him heal, but knowing that information. Pyrus and this lunatic, are just another version to desert storm and getting arrested by the Iraqis right now. We go and try to pull them out and we're next, he's saying stay away, I can do this, but stay away."_** Dixon said and Hammond nodded, sighing.

 ** _"He deserves that purple heart for again risking his life protecting all of you, the girls and Teal'C, let alone Tom and Rak'nor from that lunatic. But if Johnny intended on this and he's still staying under psyche anyway right now and with him Makepeace."_** he said and turned to Janet. ** _"Doctor, contact Rob and get him here, immediately, before he gets the agreement done, I need him here."_**

 ** _"And to make a determination on this when Daniel reports that Jean and Hank ordered him back to the SGA. But we have to make sure, the guys order him back to the SGA, if he starts refusing, what does that say to you?"_ **he asked and the quartet, Grace and Simmons crossed their arms. **_"It's saying he knows that the second this gets to the joint chiefs and the IOA, and they're toast right now."_**

 ** _"They're hoping he suffers the reaction Major O'neill does, to prove he's everything they've been saying since Hathor. Just to change our minds and get the heat off them and on Daniel, but this is a clear psychosis. They're obsessed with the fact Daniel's stronger then they are and convinced themselves. He's crazy and they're straight."_** Janet said and the trio of colonels nodded to that firmly.

 ** _"Well we have to insure that doesn't happen, but give me a few minutes if he suffers a flackback, before you and your team get in there. As you take charge, but you saw everything he didn't want you to see now. But the secondary spasm hit in the medical storage room that day, before he washed off the blood. And changed into some clean clothes."_** Warner told her and she nodded in agreement.

 ** _"He's doing medical and command orders for us, along with Jason's team, but we have to lock out the planet until the link is broken. We better let Darrel and Dillon know this right now, because nothing changes my mind or their's. Peter and Rob's, and I mean nothing is getting O'neill out of the psychiatric close up, nothing."_** Hammond said and turned to see Makepeace, who had pale look on his face.

 ** _"You really think we don't know that you're trying to set him up right now, and with him me right now, well if you think that you are out of your damn minds. Once he escaped from the base and your asses and careers are mine after that gentlemen."_** Hammond said sternly and the man paled at that. **_"As you see he's hanging in there, but if this was your plan to set us up and you're mine."_**

 ** _"All this tells us is you're determined to hang on to this psychosis of your's that he's stronger then you are. And that you're weak, you black ops and marines are weak, you want him out of the base. So all in or not at all, is it, well I don't care what you or O'neill try to convince me of, or Dr. Frasier of. Nothing is changing our minds, nothing."_** he said and Makepeace quickly left at that remark.

 ** _"Well I definitely got the message son, you're not risking the boys, Beth or Sam, let alone Teal'C, Tom and Rak'nor. Give you another week or so, but your orders are to not rock the boat, the safety of the team and the miners comes first. To prevent him from harming anyone and keeping that thing off the planet. The team has to wait a couple weeks, just hang in there son, hang on."_**

 ** _"I'm not letting you go, I'm listening to you and only you, I promise."_** he said as Jack and Janet moved to his side. **_"Dial it back, but keep the camera off."_ **Jack said quickly and he nodded as he reactivated it then. ** _"Daniel, I know what you're telling us right now, but listen to me, if your next stop. Is to tell Sam what's going on, do it in code and watch my twin carefully, but your orders are now."_**

 ** _"Do not rock the boat, the safety of the miners and the team has to come first, give it another week. To keep that thing off the planet, then the team can wait a week or two, you hear me?"_** Jack said softly into the microphone and they got a buzz in response to his question and Hammond finished it. **_"Don't worry son, nothing is changing our minds that these two are dangerous, I promise you."_**

 _ **"Just hang in there a little longer, the stupid fool doesn't realize that we erased his memories the second he arrived here. But that's his undoing at the moment, but do what Jack told you, tell Sam and Teal'C, in code of what's going on. But watch his reactions carefully, if he's not looking you in the eye. It means he's part of this."** _he said and they heard two buzzess to his orders at that gently then.

Before a message in morse code followed it and they nodded. **_"We know, you're resisting, but we're not sending anyone else to this planet. And till that bastard is dead, I get what you're telling me son, but after this misson is over. All missions are canceled after that until further notice, see you in 24 hours son._ " **he said and they heard a final buzz to that, as the gate shut down at that and he sighed.

As they watched as Daniel came walking into the rom as Sam looked up at him and seeing the look of anger in his eyes, she knew it was directed at O'neill then. Getting a better look at him, she and Teal'C knew being around the princess. And exposed to the sarcophagus was what caused his change of appearance. ** _'Ten days, it's been ten days, what the hell are they doing to him?!'_** Sam said, saying her thoughts out loud.

Before seeing something else in his eyes and she felt her heart lurch as Teal'C shifted slightly and saw the man and he squeezed her arm. **_'Oh god, he's been captured, the bastard is right behind us, alright, honey I get it, we got to wait. I understand that, don't give up, just hang in there.'_** she added and Teal'C nodded. ** _'Yes Daniel, we understand, but do not give up, keep fighting.'_** he added as that started it then.

"Nice touch in the add on, we get what you're telling us, but Johnny doesn't realize we all know what he did and when we get back and he's a dead man for this." Sam said and Hammond nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that remark. "Daniel, just show the day he arrested you, nothing else and your realization. In what this is, that they turned you into." Jack and Janet said together and he nodded as he did it then firmly at that.

As Sarah, Jack and Janet all turned to 'John' and Sarah punched him in the face and he went flying into the wall at that. "You ever come near my husband again, and I will kill you, do you understand, I will kill you." she said, shaking in anger at what she saw and heard as she turned to Daniel and pulled him into a hug as he closed his eyes tightly. "Beverly Marsh anyone, Curry's version?" Jack said as he crossed his arms to that.

"Yeah that sums it up, your twin is Tom Rogan, Daniel is Ben Hanscomb and Bill Denbrough, and she loves him and wants back with her childhood friends." Warren said and Lou nodded as Rodney crossed his arms to his statement then. "Well she reached her limit, if I get hit one more time and she's making good on her threat. And throwing him Ba'al herself at the moment." Daniel said as they watched him standing there, sternly.

Looking up they saw the irritation in 'John's' eyes then. _**"What the hell is going on?"**_ 'John' asked and Sam followed that up with the next question. _**"It's been days since we saw you?"**_ she asked and watching his expression carefully they saw his eyes flicker to another spot in the cave right behind them. And watching him carefully then as he swallowed as he answered her quickly then and she nodded as she said it to them.

"He's watching us from behind me and you're too scared to answer my question right now and switched it to something else, by putting this into code." she said and he nodded to her as she listened to his past self more carefully then in this conversation. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still working on getting you guys out. Oh in the mean time, I've discovered something incredible."**_ he said and she nodded firmly.

 _ **"You do know we're dying down here, right?"** _'John' asked and Matheson sighed at the exaggeration. "Yeah well looks who's talking you crazy bastard." Barnes said with a growl as Daniel focused his attention on Sam. " _ **I've taken the opportunity to do a little research on the sarcophagus. It's amazing what it does to you when you're already healthy."**_ he said and Laura nodded as she translated that one firmly.

"I don't know why we didn't realize that you were running important research on that thing, just to keep it off the planet at the time. But hearing it with new ears, it's the fact that our 37 to 63, years old selves are trapped in our 33 to 58 year old bodies, in our cases. But in Teal'C's, his 105 year old self is trapped in his 100 year old body that just made it clear right now to both of us." Sam said and Teal'C and Hammond nodded firmly.

"Indeed, it's ironic we never picked up on the hidden messages in that news, or that O'neill was stalling on purpose just to get him captured. Well with the fact we have our memories and O'neill had his memories of his own reality erased until year 11. He's getting what he deserves for the amount of damage and cruelty he has done. To him, and playing, you, General Hammond and myself for fools at the time now here."

"To protect others from having their minds destroyed by this technology, he chose himself to be the test subject, but it's very clear. They're trying to initiate him into a cult and he's resisting as hard as he can at the moment, but his complexion says it all to us. He's asleep on his feet, he needs us to relieve him of duty and immediately. Which we will once we get off the planet." Teal'C said and Jacob and Bra'tac nodded sternly at that.

 _ **"Whaa, is that really such a good idea?"**_ she asked and she shook her head then as Sam sighed. "It is when the damn thing needs to be researched just to keep it off the damn planet right now. Though in this case, it's a slight case of concerned aggravation for me, and why did you have to you choose yourself to be the Guinea pig here?" Janet said in annoyed aggravation at the memory and she nodded to her thoughts.

"That's what I said when he decided to be the bait for these sicko's Janet added truth in there is that the duo and my father were all in AMRIID. They needed a battery of tests ran on that thing, Omac was in on it as well at the time. But Delaris was a trap at the time, but the test range from how many times used. And before it destroys you mentally and emotionally a fatal injury and so on." Warren said and she nodded to him sternly.

"I know I just said the same thing, but 'John's' flippant attitude he's ignoring and he's focusing on me, so watch carefully." she said and Janet nodded as she watched it then. "Being your doctor, at times the things you get into here are ranging from concerned annoyance to down right irritated for me. Because first it was the caveman plague at the time and now Argos when you should be exercising common sense when on the job."

"I was trying to prevent the blasted virus from escaping the base and the general took my suggestion just to prevent it from breaking containment. Which could have been prevented if you just stayed on 797 for god sakes. But like any stool brained idiot who's a weapon and helm jockey they never master thinking with their mind. And instead with hormones and physical muscles." she said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that.

"I know, but I was making it sound like I was turning into my alter ego who after he got a taste of the darkside now." he said as his past self finished that remark. _**"Well I can't get Shyla to trust me if I don't show I can't trust her."**_ he said and she sighed as she answered that remark. _**"Oh it's Shyla now, first name basis, Shyla."**_ Jack said and she sighed at that reaction as she looked at him in annoyance.

 _ **"I've used it before without side effects, and look no glasses."**_ he said and she nodded as as she translated that remark then. "The blow to the back of your head had cut into your optic nerve, causing you to go blind. And just one treatment, that was, for a normal one, three, had just fixed that. You didn't need your glasses, because they'd been destroyed in the cave in at the time here." Janet said and he nodded to her smiling then.

As they knew that 'John' was ignoring things and not seeing what it was he was really saying. _**"Daniel get us out of here."**_ he said and listening to the fast remark then as Janet heard it carefully then she realized it then. _**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it, I just need a little more time right now."**_ he said and she nodded as Mark read that one out firmly as he said it then to that as Janet said for him.

"You've just been put into a case of quid pro quo here at the time and you're trying to tell me that without alerting 'him' to that. But this man is following you around, always waiting." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her then gently. **_"Oh I sent General Hammond another message, hopefully he won't order an all out attack."_** he said as he went further at that remark as the entire group nodded firmly to that.

 _ **"Look if we do this right, we'll have access to all the naquada and the**_ _ **sarcophagus**_ _ **."**_ they heard as they heard the emphasis on the word sarcophagus. "The Naquada yes, but that thing forget it, we're not bringing it to earth." she said and Sam nodded. _**"How many times have you used it?**_ " she asked him and he sighed as he heard his past self say it. _**"I don't know, 9 or 10."**_ he said and she covered her eyes.

As she sighed as Janet said it for her. "Oh god, 9 or 10, times three that's why you looked like that at the time. You're running on fumes and you need back up, but can't call in anyone or that could get the others arrested and subjected to what they're doing to you." Janet said in shock to that. **_"Oh Sam, everything is so clear, I feel like I could do anything."_** she heard and sighed and nodded as she read through the subtext.

"That's the reverse, you're so exhausted, you're likely to fall asleep on your feet now, the alnighter from hell, you just put in three weeks of over time here. But it's going to take weeks to recover from whatever else was going on, on this planet. And both physically and emotionally now right at the moment here, but whatever he says next. That seals his fate in being deactivated till 451." she said and 'John' swallowed hard at the remark.


	68. Need Rewrite II: Returning To Base

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **With Frasier back to normal she's seeing the spots she needs to as it starts continuing as she gets caught up and then we hit the exorcism. Before he recovers enough and they activate the plans for the third department of the program. Though now that she is back she's laying into Jack for how close he came to destroying her friendships with the quartet then firmly at that.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 68: Need Rewrites II: Returning To Base And Flashbacks**

As they heard the beyond exhausted tone in his voice before 'John' snapped at him. **_"One thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here without you!"_** he snapped at him coldly as he kept his eyes on her. _**"She wants me to marry her."**_ they heard Daniel say and they sighed at that. " ** _What?!"_** they heard from 'John' as he started to say it as she looked at 'John'.

"Quid pro quo, alright: either you tell them what the hell you're doing there or you marry her, you decided on a cross and double cross. And why did I find that scar across your wrist at the time where you did the surgery yourself?" she asked and he sighed. "My ice skates, the blades were freshly sharpened, but one early case of pneumonia. That was not an exaggeration, I fell through thin ice once when I was 4 years old, at the time."

" My godfather realized I was allergic to amoxicillin and that I wasn't to penicillin, changed prescriptions and had a steady level of refills for me set up. But one too many shocks here resulted in my coming down with it twice." he said and she nodded to him, as they watched the memory. _**"Alright look...'**_ 'John' started to say and they saw Daniel's eyes narrow in anger as he snapped at him as she heard the hate in his tone.

 _ **"No you look Jack, I've got everything under control. God you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there."**_ he snapped at him angrily and they nodded as he left the cavern then at that reaction. "Alright next clip is the fact that I just had the clue breaker and thanks sis, I owe you big." she said and Jolinar nodded as she hid a smile at the slang term to her new title with her.

"What are you saying, you're not fighting it this time, Sam?" Jack asked and she nodded to him. "No, not this time, if they created a book about this, she's the chosen soul to hide inside me, instead of being treated like an outcast, her family cell. They instead started doing try and trust and after going into the lion's den to get the medicine needed. Just to save her brother that ended it, as she started running raids for them at the time."

"As they found a way to remove souls and bringing in food that everyone liked at the time here. Well that's Jolinar and me now, she's the soul, I'm the host, they know I'm there, and she's passing back information necessary to protect their cell. And of however people they had living in their caves right now. She just gave me the information necessary to save him and I knew he was waiting for me to have that premonition."

"I was his escape route, as I turned that information into the general, as we were discussing this in the lab, but instead of you, John walked in behind me. Hoping this was enough to get the heat of scrutiny off him and pointed at Daniel like he wanted. Before Daniel blew his bubble we would have listened too at the time in our time-line. Especially if the bastard hadn't dragged us to the briefing at the time, or in this case down here."

"And before Daniel did the surgery himself, at the time here now, but this time Daniel has a better shot at it right now in this case." she said and he nodded. "Wait, before we do that, I have to show you something right now." he said and they nodded as he showed them the next piece of the episode as they saw him standing in the throne room. "You're waiting for him to die, just so you're free of them." Jacob said and he nodded to him.

"His death terminated the agreement here right now, I was waiting for him to die and then once on our side of the gate. I was locking out the planet, full bird colonel I knew you were letting me run the storyline at the time." he said as they watched Shyla walk up behind him and without turning around, he said it to her. ** _"How is he?"_** he asked and she sighed as she answered him at that question as Sarah and Sam crossed their arms.

 ** _"The sarcophagus does not make him better in the way it used to, soon it won't be long for me to become queen."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Will that be so bad?"_** he asked and they nodded in agreement. "So long as he's in charge, more men continue to fall into this trap he sets, once he's dead and that's it. But we get another score and you're free of them forever after that." Addison said and Daniel nodded to that firmly.

"That's my plan, wait for him to die and once he's dead, we break the curse they put on me and I'm free of them forever after that right now. I belong to the girls only, Sam and Sarah are my everything, I'm never leaving them. But it still hurts I had to break my promise." he said and they nodded softly to the remark. "You consider that while you belong to us, I belong to you and Joey?" Sam asked and he nodded and Joe smiled.

"I had two mates as did you, and we were both everything to each other, so long as we never lost each other, we could handle everything that came up. As our soulmates waited for us to come home from every mission, we had each other. Jack had us, until he and Sarah were back together as us three until Apophis was gone. Had to wait till our fourth returned to the team." he said to her and she nodded in agreement to that remark.

 ** _"You don't approve of my father's ways?"_** she said and he said it gently to her at that. **_"I can help you make the mining much easier and we can defend you from the goa'uld, if you trust me."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"Even after I used your friends to keep you close to me?"_** she asked and he crossed his arms. "You're obviously not seeing the cross and double cross, you use my friends against me."

"Well I'm using your lust for me, your trust I'm being sincere against you, Thanos's lust for me and Pyrus's pride, all of you let your sins control you. That's your downfall, after I'm home, I'm cleansing my soul of the sins I committed. But I sinned against love, good and god for the sake of your father's mercy which he would not have given. Without my sin, I did something very wrong I need confession with my priest, my grandfather."

"Adoptive grandfather and my great uncles, I'm a priest, but I need confession myself to be free of the fact that you caused me to break my morals." he said as they heard his faked remark then. **_"Oh yeah, I know you didn't mean any harm."_** he said and she went over it gently. ** _"Then you will stay, even after they are free?"_** she asked and he smirked as he listened to his bluff then as Sam smiled coldly as he looked at her.

"This was a firm lie right now, I belonged to you, my place was with you, and if it wasn't for these guys setting me up and they just barely destroyed our bonds at the time. Well then this next remark never would have been said at all right now." he said and she nodded to him gently at that. "Well we want to hear what was said, if this was in the script that you gave to Michael at the time." Janet told him and he nodded to her.

 ** _"I have never felt better in my life, I've always felt out of place on my planet, I want to make a difference. There is still so much you don't know about me."_** he said and Sarah turned and slapped 'John' across the face for that remark. "I'm going to kill you, you sick bastard, there is no way you're getting away with this." she snapped at him and he swallowed hard at that remark as Hamond crossed his arms at that.

As she answered him. **_"I know all I need to, we can change things, together."_** she said and they nodded as it switched to the trio as they saw the trio in the mines at the time now as they saw the water boy give him a cup. As he took a drink and then turned to her. ** _"Water?, hey!"_** he said nudging her and she jerked. ** _"We don't use the sarcophagus!"_** she blurted out and he looked at her confused at that remark quickly.

 ** _"I probably should have warned you about that, extreme exhaustion just makes my memories come forward even faster Samantha."_** Jolinar told her and she nodded. "Well you gave the break he and I needed right now to get us off the damn planet at the time here. Jolinar why were you on Nassyia anyway?" she asked and they nodded as she explained that to her gently as she looked between the trio gently.

 ** _"If Garshaw told you this, I realized that with two of our agents gone, that the likelihood of the system lords. Them attacking either of us were about to get even worse right now. I was on misson, a dispute between Apophis and Cronus, before Apophis told Cronus. That I turned on him, and that askrak was sent to neutralize the intel I had to give to you."_ **she said and they nodded to her gently.

"i take it the intel had to do with the fact that they kidnapped Ry'ac and you were coming to warn us about the next laid plan that they have before the baby was born?" Hammond asked and she nodded to him and they gave a nod. ** _"It did, Apophis was determined to discredit his name after you humiliated him. In front of the system lords, what better way to do it..."_ **she said and Daniel nodded as he finished it firmly at that.

"Then using the son of our best friend at the time, you were coming to warn us that you're not our enemy and we had the threat of another bomb going off. It was a repeater of Cassie and Nirrti, you had to get us to listen and quick, or they'll destroy us." he said and she noded. "Alright keep it going right now Daniel." Jack said and he nodded to him. "He was trying to play dumb here right now, knowing that the sarcophagus, was it."

"He wanted us to think it was the sarcophagus to get him out of the base line program, he didn't want us to realize he set him up at the time. Or that this was a POW, or that this was a satanic cult we were dealing with, as he washed the blood off his hands." Sam said and Jack nodded as he watched his alter ego say it to her in confusion. **_"What?"_** he said and Jack shook his head at that as she explained it to him firmly at that.

" ** _Whoa that was weird, I was having a vision or something, I kept seeing a memory of Jolinar, the resistance, the Tok'ra, they don't use the sarcophagus. It does bad things to you, changes your mind, takes something from you. I kept hearing..., Teal'C what is kalach?"_** she asked and he explained that. **_"It is Goa'uld, it means one's soul."_** he said and they heard a fast remark to that news firmly.

As her eyes narrowed. ** _'That's the message he was trying to tell me, he's running research to find out. In how long it takes before it starts destroying the good in you right now. Honey don't, I know you're trying to protect us, but going about it this way. The come down is too dangerous, hang on, I'll get us out of here, don't quit on me, just hang in there.'_** she said to that remark as she said it to that.

"Well if we needed another reason to kill these guys that was it, you were risking your life, soul and sanity for us and the greater good. And though I'm proud of you for doing that, going about it like this is going too far right now. You're hanging in there, but just barely, but if I hadn't had that premonition you would have given up right then." she said and Hammond nodded to that remark as he crossed his arms then firmly at that.

 ** _"Sir we have to stop Daniel."_** she said to him and his eyes narrowed at that as it went to the next day later in the day at around late afternoon then. And as they saw him lying on the throne shaking as he pulled his robes more tightly around him then and Janet nodded as she got it then. "High levels of alien drugs and alcohol, your system crashed, you're running a fever, and with it you're running on fumes here right now."

"Symptoms of sleep deprivation, muscle weakness and you're so sick to your stomach you can't hold anything down. Not that it would make a difference in what I see next, you're sick and you need immediate medical attention right now, but this is beyond cold blooded." she said as her eyes professionally looked him over then and as she watched her younger brother, before she heard his thoughts then as they heard it then.

 ** _'God I hope this works, if she hasn't had it by now, I'm screwed here, lord please._** ** _End this now, because I don't know how much more of this I can take, if it was under normal circumstances. I could take the other way, being captured by terrorists, I could take that, Ra and Apophis, yes I could take that too. But this I can't take any more of this, I just want to go home now."_**

 ** _"God give me strength, because if this keeps up, I'll give them what they want, I swear, I'll tell him._** ** _Just to end it, I'll give them what they want, Sam, honey, I'm sorry, to save you, I have and had to break a few rules here in order to pull this off. But if you don't prevent them from keeping this up, they're going to destroy me. They turned me into a drone baby, I need you and the duo."_**

 ** _"I need you, Teal'C and Janet, just end this, baby, please.'_** they heard and she nodded as she got it then. "Oh dear god, I never heard you sound like that before, and you..." she started to say and turned to look at 'John' with a furious look. "You sick bastard, you are so lucky you are not my brother or I'd kill you right now for that!" Frank snapped at him in disgust and Jack nodded in agreement to that remark angrily.

"Well I don't have to hear the words, but you had a flashback to Desert Storm and Segei, and you had a mental breakdown and need to be deactivated. And in the words of the generals, the joint chiefs, under no circumstances rock that boat, the safety of the civilians. And others is your primary concern, but do your studies, if it means protecting others, then the team has to wait a few weeks.'." she said quoting it word for word then.

"You really are a very sick man and you need help and you needed it ever since Hathor and further back since Segei. And you're going to get it, and with those words now, I'm hereby deactivating you. Until you got your head on straight once we hit this point once again, and you're undergoing therapy in those chairs. Until you come to terms with the fact he did the right thing right now." she said and looked at Carson then firmly at that.

"Jake do it, I don't care if he protests right now, he's needed therapy for this and he's needed it ever since Hathor. As you're the psychiatrist of his worst nightmares, we get his double ending up here, I'm throwing him to you right now. So you can deal with this now, but I don't want either him of Makepeace anywhere near Daniel or Steven. Once we get the chairs as we turn them into a holodeck and he has to relive the memory."

"Simulation of therapy and of training, but all in all here, it's Daniel did the right thing, but while Daniel's being sent to his department medical institute to recover from this. You're in charge of dealing with O'neill's therapy, if you have to force him into that thing and sedate him, before he hurts himself or anyone else, again, then do it." she said and he nodded to her with a gentle smile then as he crossed his arms in satisfaction then.

"Yeah I agree with her right now, he needs an extended stay in those chairs as we create a way for them to face their memories right now. But though you got me out after a month, he's the one stuck out there for four at the time. Thankfully I'm not jaded by the amount of craziness and absurdity that goes into this job. Especially since I haven't lived my entire 6.3 years in the program right now." Jack said and his Sarah covered her eyes.

"Alright baby, pull yourself together right now, I know you're finding this funny at my expense, but you know that's not me." he said and she nodded. "Yeah but once we hit the aftermath to the Desert Storm campaign we move here. And we build a replica of our house, and in range of the Jacksons so our families are grouped together." she said and he nodded in agrement to her thoughts smiling then as he watched his twin say it.

 ** _"The man who would be king."_** He heard and in answer to that the guards knocked him to his knees. ** _"Ahh!"_** he shouted out in pain and the eight general's crossesd their arms at that firmly. **_"Hi 'John'."_** he said and Sam nodded. **_"Ha, ha, Hi 'John'."_** he said again as he snapped his fingers at the two guards so they could leave them to talk in private, and she nodded firmly to that as she said it then as she looked at 'John' coldly.

"That attitude serves him right in the punishment, but you're hoping to hell she had that premonition needed now, just to get you off the damn planet now." His Sarah said to that firmly. "How he could not see this is beyond me, but he's beyond screwed here." She said and she watched it. **_"We're losing the fight down there you know, Carter's started having Goa'uld flashbacks, says if you keep using that sarcophagus."_**

 ** _"You'll go to the darkside on us, if you hadn't already."_** John said and watching him carefully at that, they saw him slump slightly and nodded. **_'Yes, yes, yes, it worked, it happened, I'm free, don't worry baby, after this done with and we're safely home, I can tell you the truth. I've been working undercover, research, medical research, you have to know that.'_** they heard him say and nodded to that firmly.

As he focused on staying indifferent then, he answered him. **_"Well you don't have to worry a bit, we get out of here tomorrow."_** he told him and John looked up at that. **_"What?"_** he said and Daniel smiled. **_"I agreed to marry her."_** he said and John looked at him in shock. **_"You did."_** he repeated and Daniel nodded as he jumped from the podium, before they saw his legs barely give out on him and they nodded firmly.

"The muscle weakness is getting worse, you were trying to keep from collapsing and finally did, once you were in my office at the time. Alright don't tell me, he's close by in hearing range and despite the fact you agreed, he's keeping this up." Hammond said sharply and he nodded to to them and she gave a nod, as the memory he heard himself go further. **_"But I said I had to go home, to straighten a few things out first."_**

 ** _"And that you guys were coming with me."_** he said and Hammond nodded as he translated that one. "Said straighten things out, you were going to tell us the truth, before he interrupted that. And whatever else happened, but just describing to me and Dr. Warner what happened down there, get you into rehab. And just wait for it to drain off, while getting a blood transfusion done and you're in recovery for six weeks."

"While I assign someone else to the team, right then." Hammond said to him and he nodded. ** _"And she trusts you."_** They heard 'John' say and they watched the icy smile come across his face then. ** _"She..., loves me."_** he said cryptically and they nodded. "Keep going what was her plan to drag you back to this hellhole exactly." Jack said as she waited for it then knowing she was going to kill the sextet after she saw this.

As they saw him standing there watching as she helped Pyrus into the sarcophagus, they watched his eyes glinting coldly. ** _'Not much longer now, you bastard, I'm never coming back you bastard, not after what you've done to me. And believe me your pride is your self destruction.'_** they heard as they heard the conversation. **_"Love has blinded you."_** Pyrus said to her as she helped him to the sarcophagus.

 ** _"They are good people, we have done a grave injustice to them."_** she said and he sighed then. **_"I pray that you are right."_** he said as she helped him into the sarcophagus. ** _"I must let Daniel go, the choice to return must be his, but he will come back to me, he can't live without me anymore."_ **she said as they heard a cold remark to that as his eyes glinted dangerously as they heard the answering remark.

 ** _'Guess again, I can, but it's because I belong to Sam and Sarah, Shar're, Sam is my mate, my wife, my soulmate, you could never take her place. Once I'm on my side of the gate, you're out of luck I will break this pact, I promise you. Your over confidence is your weakness you three and I'm a priest, and a scientist. So do you really think I don't know a way to break the pact, bodily fluid ritual now.'_**

 ** _'Activated by saliva, deactivated by blood and it's a dangerous amount that will break the pact and I'm free of all of you after that.'_ **he thought as they moved it to an hour later then as they watched as she and her guards walked them to the gate, as Sam got ready to dial. **_"He was once the greatest of me, but he can rule no longer, now he only lives to see me married, I extend the most sincerest apologies."_**

 ** _"For the hardships done to you and offer the friendship of our world."_ **she said and 'John' answered sarcastically. **_"Well, thanks."_** he said as they heard a warning tone enter Daniel's voice. "John's a major in this reality so call him by rank right now, and emphasize you're the one in charge right. And you just risked your life, soul and sanity to protect the rest of us in the colonels, Danny." Jack said and he nodded as he put that in.

Looking at 'John' sternly, he said it with a warning tone in his voice at the flippant tone in 'John's voice at that. ** _"Thank you Major_** ** _, that's enough."_** he said to him sternly at that remark. _**"Please know that from now on, you will always be welcome here, and treated with the utmost respect."**_ she said and they nodded as he finished it. **_"I'll be back soon."_** he said as and kissed her, before he turned around at that.

And went through the gate then with the rest of the team at that as Hammond saw himself standing there as he was waiting. **_"We had a nice time, Sir, Carter got some Naquada, Teal'C made some friends as usual, Daniel got engaged, and um, I'm going to hit the showers."_** 'John' said as he left it at that as she sighed at this. "Think I don't know what you did, guess again 'Major'." Hammond said to that remark sternly.

As they saw Daniel relax completely once on their side of the gate. "Back on our side of the gate it's making sure that she can't walk you out the damn door. You're doing my decisions for me here." she said and they nodded to her gently at that remark. **_"Boy am I'm glad to be home right now, but I'll be even more relieved. Now, once I head for Saint Louis, I'm going on vacation to see some old friends of mine."_**

 _ **"What you saw back there was a case of stage acting, I double crossed her right now. But God that was way too close right now, I didn't think they'd take the bait here."**_ Daniel said to her and she nodded. _**"I take it that was a case of cross and double cross?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah I was setting them up for failure now at the moment, seven deadly sins and their lust and pride."**_

 _ **"That's going to be their undoing right now, as to why once I break this connection between us and I'm free of that planet for good right now. But it's been three weeks and I just doubled the amount of time when I was looking for you after the beta gate."**_ he said and she nodded. _**"So that's really you, you're faking it, my you is still in total control honey?"**_ she asked and he nodded to her.

 ** _"Yeah I'm me, I'm me, in truth this was so we could get off the planet, but everything. That I pulled here was the same as I told you, you remember our conversation. If it meant I had to get you out of there I had to pretend I turned on you?"_** he asked and she nodded. _**"That's what this really was, to protect you I had to pretend I changed, but not now, baby, I'm still me, I promise."**_

 _ **"And don't worry I'm not going back right now, I'm staying put, and for good, but this is not what you think, baby. I'm not leaving you, but in order to finish it off, I've got to break the connection between me and her. But I'm not going anywhere, till this connection is disconnected, but I'm on light duty for the next month."**_ Daniel said to her and she looked at him in shock at the new title for her.

 _ **" In truth I told her that, to get us a chance to leave, but I only told her that, that I was going to marry her, and it was a bait and switch. But they got me into a case of blackmail here right now, and the lunatic that created this and cause that reaction in the mines is the man that caused it. We were being over heard, so I put my words into code for you so you could get it right now."**_

 _ **"So it was either I tell them what the hell we were doing there, or I married her, but I lied to get us off the planet, cross and double cross. But it was cross by them setting that trap for me, and I double crossed them by using their lust and pride against them now. But the damn planet was a trap, once through and the courtship rituals activate you're stuck there and they separated us."**_

 _ **"So you couldn't interfere with their plans right now, but I told them we were married I belong to you. Exact words being now 'the woman I came with is who I'm married to, she's my wife and I belong to her and no matter what you try. You have my body, but she has my heart, mind and soul and nothing you do can change that.' Case of stage acting you have to get into character here."**_

 _ **"But that week I was separated from you, is the reason you heard the amount of anger and hate in my voice towards 'him' right now. I was pissed at him for getting me into this, but with those words in mind this was damn set up, the NID set me up. To get rid of me, and this situation in the aftermath is just the beginning now."**_ he said and she nodded as she looked at him and he sighed.

 _ **"Sam believe me, I was faking it, I needed you to get that premonition to get me off that planet, but I'm locking out the coordinates after exams. But I'm me, I'm me, they didn't get to me, I'm still myself, but I had to stage act here."**_ he said and she nodded in relief. **_"What the hell was going on here exactly?"_** she asked and he sighed as he slowed his pace to match hers then as he answered her.

 _ **"Long story right now, but whatever the aftermath to the mission is, I'm sure it's going to result in them trying to force me into returning. But I'm not going back, I'm never going back right now, though the asshole that arrested you after I got hit by that cave in. He is the reason for the outburst in the mines, but here's the thing, when under the influence of alien technology."**_

 _ **"You tell the truth, no matter how much it hurts here, and my remark to 'him', was really I was saying it for both of us right now. You can't get insubordinate without it getting you court martialed so I decided to say it. For you, what you wanted to all this time right now, I said what you couldn't to him. And because I was pissed at him, but it's because our fight was the adult version now here."**_

 _ **"To Wes and Locarno's fight when he said he was telling them the truth, just turned adult right now honey. He's on duty to your friends, I'm on duty to the truth, but what I meant was that I can't send for help or it's going to get the guys arrested. As they do to them what they're doing to me, but only one option I had to protect everyone from Pyrus and with him now at the moment."**_

 _ **"The medic who arrested you, long story now, but I was really saying I was doing this my way and if he had a problem with that. Then he'd better get over it, because nothing he says or does changes anything and after he attacked me twice and his jealousy here. It's going to result in Carson having him committed for all of this."**_ he said and she nodded to him as she answered him gently at that.

 _ **"You never show me any respect, and the 'me' was really 'we' now I'm handling it all you have to do is hang in there. And the me was really we, so if I'm reading that part right when you said that and you were speaking for both of us right now. Is 'you never show us any respect, now we're handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'?"**_ she asked and he nodded as he answered her gently.

 _ **"We're two sides of the same whole, so the me and I, is really us and we, you're my other half and I'm saying it for both of us. But there is no we or us, where matters of the heart of are concerned. And instead it's him and me, or her and me, but I had to break a couple rules. Just to get us off the damn planet, but I double crossed her with Pyrus on his last legs."**_ he said and she nodded softly.

 _ **"Well you look like hell right now, and I know it's not the effects of the technology, but possibly 3 weeks of over time, and that type of effect. Oh god, we have to get that checked out, because this could mean your system had crashed. Though dad hears this and he's going to be ticked that you worked yourself into a collapse, because of the major at the moment here."**_

 _ **"Though with that in mind whatever else it was they did to you, and I'm not going to take it well. So the only way off the planet was by agreeing to marry her at the time. And you took it, but you said you had to tie up some things here on the base, and we're coming with you. And this was to bait them up into letting us go, that's what you did?"**_ she said and he nodded to her gently then.

 _ **"Yeah that's what I was saying to him alright, I was pissed because I had to get the news that the man that arrested me, he was lusting for you as well. And I was going to kill him if he ever touched you and I made it clear now. But when I said this, but my heart, my mind and soul. All of it belongs to you and if he ever touched you like that or came near you and I was going to kill him."**_

 _ **"Keep his damn hands off of you and you're my other half, my wife, and I'm not leaving you, so he wanted a war. And he was going to get one once I told you everything regarding this at the moment, but it's not over, not by a long shot right now. But I made it clear, if they did anything and said thing turned into what happened to Charlie now at the moment, but here it is now."**_

 _ **"They had a war on their hands now, because, and here's the dangerous part right now as well, but..."**_ he started to say as he stopped and leaned forward then in exhaustion, as he slumped into the wall as he shook his head to clear it and Teal'C grabbed him to keep him from collapsing at that. _**"Are you alright Daniel Jackson?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he said it to him as he felt the sweat breaking out.

 _ **"That's the other thing, everything in that last part, I'm running on fumes here, but I'm relieving myself of duty, but my ankle, it was broken in the cave in. And added side effects of sleep deprivation, I have nothing left right now."**_ he said as he stopped and crouched on the floor then. _**"How bad is it exactly?"**_ she asked as she crouched in front of him and he buried his head into her shoulder in answer to that.

"I think that answers the question right now, because I've never seen him like this before, and out of exhaustion to." Janet said with a bemused smile at the response to her question. "And if we were cubs, like your wolf side, that's you burying your furry head into her shoulder right now as she calmed you down." Jack said with a slight smile at his response to her question and she gently hold him as he lifted his head in exhaustion.

 _ **"I need a break to rest, but I didn't have you always at my back to relieve me, and I didn't have any general stimulates either. So no back up, no stimulates, I'm dead on my feet, but the effects of the technology, right now. I didn't have our supplies, let alone our healing equipment, you have to relieve me. No nothing right now, I had to do it on my own, but honestly here Sam."**_

 _ **"They neutralized the adrenaline in my system, to keep me as weak as a teenager. And at the moment, it's been going in circles, but I need a break, but I'm in charge now.**_ _ **But as of this moment, 'John' you're relieved of duty as of now, for a psychological work-up, so stand down right now. And it's because once I tell their fathers, let alone your's, and Jack's going to kill you."**_

 _ **"When he hears the entire story, and you're screwed here."**_ he said sternly at that to him as they watched him pale at that. "Uh huh, and he didn't tell her you, or rather we, relieved him of duty and told her Daniel was acting all power hungry. " Ferretti said and she nodded to him at that remark as they saw Jack then. "More like he never expected you to figure it out this quick that he set you up right now at the moment."

"But they don't call you the general's prize pupil for nothing right now, because if these guys are that good let's put it to the test. And if I was in total control he's screwed once he tells me this as I order he's on stand down until 451. And when Cromwell comes into the picture, he's under suicide right now, as he's crazy, violent and out of control." she said and they nodded firmly as she answered his remark then sternly at the news.

 ** _"At the moment whatever they did to you when we were separated is the next question. Especially if you lashed out at him finally, honey."_** Sam said and he nodded firmly. **_"Daniel, Sam, Teal'C!"_** they heard and Daniel looked up in relief at that. **_"Jack, I'm relieving your brother of duty indefinitely, you're back in charge of SG-1, effective immediately."_** he said and Jack nodded with a firm look on his face.

 ** _"So he's in serious trouble, his attempt to escape nearly kills all of you, reckless endagerment, attempted murder. Accessory to attempted rape in both your cases, Sam?"_** he asked and she shook her head to answer him. **_"Anything else?"_** he asked and Daniel said in seven words. ** _"Holding back information from a superior officer, on the planet we went to, Jack, he's got some very hefty charges."_**

 ** _"But as he's your brother and major, I'm letting you lay down the law and taking it to Hammond. So I'm court martialing him for all the charges you just named off right now. Effective immediately, I am stepping down, as SG-1's leader and you're in command. SG-3 members being arrested for court martial Colonel Makepeace and Major O'Neil."_ **he said and Jack nodded to him sternly.

 ** _"Younger colonel, but SG-1 is still us no matter what happens, Major get to the infirmary and stay there, that's an order."_** he snapped at his twin's double and he swallowed at that remark as he left them, as soon as he was out of earshot Daniel said it. **_"I double crossed them, but they turned me into a drone, Jack, not just a POW, but this was a cult that we got arrested by."_** he said to them gently at that remark.

And they nodded to the news in shock. ** _"Are we talking Frank N Furter type of cult?"_** Jack asked and he nodded to him. ** _"Yeah that's exactly what I do mean, Jack, they capture men on this planet and turned them into drones. But I lasted out longer then their last twelve attempts, the guy that did this to me was my creator."_** he said and they nodded sternly at the news TealC said it sternly to the news then softly.

 ** _"The NID knew this planet was a trap that once the courtship rituals activate and we're trapped there Daniel, Samantha. We're not letting them destroy us whatsoever, and 'John' was in on this, Makepeace and John are NID, O'neill, Samantha."_** he said and Sam nodded in agreement. ** _"That's the part we didn't hear the first time here, but thank god they don't have their memories, but we do."_**

 _ **"At the moment here, everything you ever needed in a soulmate, you have it, in me, but with those words in mind, I made a promise now. I said it clearly, but nothing they do can alter things and with this at the moment, I risked my life, soul and sanity to protect you and I made a promise. And a promise that I'd never leave you, and I mean it, but this keeps up, if there is something else."**_

 _ **"And I'm not going to have a choice in the matter, but that's where you come in as we lock out the coordinates of that planet. But that's why I waited till you had the premonition now at the time this week, you and Jolinar were my one chance to get off the damn planet. But this was a case of needing a general stimulate to stay awake, which is what I was using the damn thing for."**_

 _ **'But whatever's coming now, and there's still some damage left over here from the cave in."**_ he said and Teal'C quickly said it at that. _**"How much is left exactly if you had to use it several more times Daniel Jackson?"**_ he asked and he sighed. _**"10% left I think, but it impacted my optic nerve, which is what I meant when I told you that, I was blind in both eyes because of the cave in."**_

 _ **"But here's the added truth, but I had 30 broken bones, internal injuries to five of my organs, the vital organs, severe muscle, skin and nerve damage. And it hit my optic nerve rendering me blind in both eyes and they took care of it. And that's not if they did something else to me here, but we have to see. In how much damage was done now is left, and that's not if there's more, as to why."**_

 _ **"It's because there's the possibility that the effects of the aftermath are going to further the damage here now. But if it's caused my cells to start weakening and it's just another way to bring back to their planet, though I do. And I'm trapped there, but I'm not going back, I'm never going back."**_ he said and they both nodded to him gently as Sam sighed as she answered that remark then.

 ** _"Ideas?"_** Jack asked and he smiled as Janet looked out the door. **_"Jason, Derek, Jack, hold him here, I got to talk to the team right now."_** she said and they nodded and she came running up to them at that. **_"He's trying to convince me, that the effects of the damn thing is effecting you mentally Daniel, no go at that. We made it clear to Makepeace we're not buying his story or Jack's twin's story on you."_**

 ** _"You haven't touched anyone or raised your voice at us, let alone tried to hurt yourself right now. So what makes him think we would buy that crap he tries to sell us right now, one other thing Carson is on his way here right now. So he can run his own determination on you, before we end this."_ **she said to the trio and Daniel noddded in relief as he looked between the real version of his two friends.

 ** _"Janet you mind if I take a shower, I may not have been in the mines, but I have to get changed and back to being myself again."_** he said and she nodded as Daniel turned to look at Sam then softly as he said it to her. "Yeah that's another damn clue right there at the moment here, he's acting like himself once off the damn planet here." Janet said and he nodded to her and they watched it further then gently.

As they got a look at his behavior as they saw the cold look leave his eyes then, now that they were back on the base as they also the gentle tone to his movements then as he took her hand. _**"Sam, I'm not lying to you here, I was stage acting that entire performance, but my anger at him that's genuine. You and me, always honey, he's crossed a line he can't take back right now at the moment here."**_

 _ **"But it's no longer a quartet, but a trio, you, me and Teal'C in our case and us, Anna, Jared and Lou in the the case of friendship now. You're my best friends and nothing he does can change the damage this inflicted. But I'm calling your fathers here, and we're going over this, now."**_ he said and she nodded as she went over that then. _**"How exactly right now?"**_ she asked and he smiled at her gently.

 ** _"We got two ways to handle this right now, 1) is doing like the show played it out in our time-line or 2) we have my department recall me. And it's getting me off the base, before Mckenzie and Maybourne arrive here, if that's part of their plan right now."_** Daniel told her and she nodded. ** _"So first was the mission to Abydos that gave us one piece to it, your injuries are the next and now."_**

 ** _"Here's the next one right now, and it's seeing how many times it takes for the damn thing to destroy your mind. And destroy the good in your mind, Jolinar never gave us an exact estimate at the moment. What's the verdict?"_** she asked and he explained it. **_"It would take three to five times the number I had done, but watch out the ones that got tampered with it speeds up the conversion, girls."_**

 ** _"From the good you and into the bad you, to put this bluntly the way you see me is as if I was Tok'ra, I'm good, but my knowledge and confidence. It never crosses the line of turning into power hungry, in your words. And it effects your brain chemistry, more adrenaline and the effects here now. That make you more aggressive and irrational, use of it lone then 15 destroys a human."_**

 ** _"It turns you power hungry and into a, if you're fully human, into your inner Darth Vader. For a Goa'uld, like Apophis. Well it helps maintain control on their host and we got evidence to that after Jack shot Skaara three months ago. "_ **he said and she nodded as she and Sam exchanged firm looks at the news. **_"Well that finishes off the test, Son, I'm here?!"_** Carson called out to him and he smiled in relief.

Moving to him at that Carson gave him a hug and Janet saw the tears of relief in his eyes start pouring down his face and they nodded firmly. ** _"That my you cub, they never got to you now, that my you?"_** he asked Daniel nodded to him. **_"All I wanted was a break go home and see mom and dad, but then this happens. I resisted it all, but all I want is to go home, but there's more to effects then we think."_**

 ** _"Uncle Rob, I'm calling a psyche evaluation for this guy, he threw me up in his place, and nearly got all three of us killed at the time in the cave in. But he suffered a flashback, you see me now, three weeks doesn't change anything. I had a duty, said is duty to the truth, he's clinging to the other. And like it's a damn security blanket, he's all your's."_** he said and the duo nodded sternly to that.

As Janet grabbed 'John's' record and he paled as Daniel limped to the other bed and the trio took seats either next to him or on the second bed right then. **_"Why are you limping?!"_** Jack said as he grabbed his leg and propped it on a pillow. **_"The cave in broke my ankle, Jack, there's a few areas of healing that I'm praying here. That they're not trying to delay, if they are, they're trying to force me here now."_**

 ** _"Into returning, but not going to happen right now, guys whatever you do, don't touch my bare skin, and you better be ready in case of an attack. But here's the intel needed for your test results in keeping the damn thing off the planet."_ **he said and Janet and Carson read through it and nodded. **_"Okay, effects from over use: check, dealing with one that was tampered with: yeah okay good."_**

 ** _"How long it takes to heal from the damage you took, uh huh, yes alright, that's three and number four is the big one: how long does it take. And before starts bring out the alter ego/megalomaniac, answer to that question. Is it's 5 times more then just 9 or 10 exposures in one working correctly. Then one that isn't and the ones that aren't are even more dangerous as it speeds up the changes."_**

 _ **"And finally now, what happens when you combine it with caffeine and what's the added side effect, but stage four and five now. That's what this is really about and right now, your knowledge of the technology, in it. That it left out a key point, but it takes more then ten uses to a person to change personalities. So how many, that I don't know, and we can find out later, but right now."**_

 ** _"Then again the tank is safer, it's not effecting you in the same way and healing the damage done, but you're not trapped in the damn thing either. And as we leave it open at chest length, so you can sleep in it as you recover here. And from these things, but the tank is better for what damage was done this time right now."_ **Janet said and he nodded sighing as he answered her gently at that.

 ** _"The only medical doctor I need to see is Warner right now, because he's going to get this pretty fast right now, but I've got to take a shower. And get changed out of this costume I'm wearing so I'm back to being me again now honey."_** he said and she nodded. _**"Alright, call me in there if you need me alright, if there's some side effects left I need to know."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently at that.

"Well if we needed another confirmation that was it after I got his ankle propped up on the pillow and for all we knew that his ankle could give out on him now. Before we hear the crash and come running, and only one doctor can get close enough. Just to defuse it without it turning into a repeater of Johnny's pulling a scalpel on us. And before we got him to the floor right now." Jack said and Janet nodded as they listened to his remark.

 _ **"Alright time for this to make a clarification here right now, but**_ ** _God I hope they're wrong, I'm not staying connected to that bastard. And I'm not going back to till I break his hold on me, Thanos you're never taking me alive."_** he said with a growl was he grabbed a washcloth as he got it wet and poured soap on it as he started scrubbing as he looked at his skin then and then said it quickly at that.

 ** _"No, no, come on, this has to come off."_** they heard as he started pushing harder. **_"Damn it, come on, come on!"_** he said desperately as he worked as he scrubbed his arms and legs then. Before seeing his eyes dilate and he closed his eyes. **_"No, not now, stop, make it stop."_** he said as he grabbed his head as he fell into the wall, before he lost control of his stomach and fell to the floor then as he looked down.

And seeing blood all over the floor he stood up in shock. _**"Aw god, what did they do to me, no, no."**_ he said as it happened again and he slumped into the wall **_"Janet, Sam, Teal'C!"_** he said weakly as she looked at him. _**"No, it can't be, I couldn't have cracked a rib, this is something else, god you bastard, what did you people do to me exactly here."**_ he said sharply as he stood to try and get it off of him at that.

"Oh my god, what the hell did they do to you over this if you're coughing up blood, at the time here?" she said in shock and he sighed. "Blood thinner potion, they dumped it into my drinks so that explains the read out you got on my blood work. Lost the ability to function properly." he said and she nodded. "And it's so they could get you back to the planet, but not going to happen." she said with a firm growl at that gently then at that.

 ** _"If that temperature doesn't work, I have to try another."_** They heard him say as he turned it up to 10 as he kept trying to scrub it off. "Easy man easy, we know we get it, but you push too hard you could more damage than necessary here. God where's Bowdern or Arthur when we need him right now, because they could get you to calm down at this point." Jack said sighing as he felt his anger shoot through at this.

As Janet gave a nod to that remark as she exchanged looks with Warner as she said it for both of them at this response then "God take it easy little brother, don't over do it, or you're going to really do damage right now, easy, easy." she said watching her friend as she saw him struggling to get it off of himself then. Just before the next spasm hit him as he fell into the second cart and upended it with a loud crash at that response.

" ** _Come on she's got to hear that."_** he said weakly at that. "Alright switch it to mine now." Warner told him and he nodded as it was after 20 minutes in the bathroom that Warner walked in. **_"I just heard that SG-1 got back a bit ago."_** he said and they nodded as his eyes swung around the room, before his eyes narrowed as he said it. **_"Where's Colonel Jackson exactly?"_** he asked quickly and she looked at him then

As 'John' answered that. "Get ready you're not going to like this and I had this same scenario with Jack 10 years ago. Just after Tom and I arrested him and we sprang him in desert storm now at the time." Colonel Jason Redford said firmly and she nodded to him. **_"He's in the shower, why exactly?"_** 'John' asked and his tone went furious. _**"You let him go in there alone, what the hell are thinking about, you idiot."**_

 _ **"Perry, Jefferson, come with me."**_ he said, as Sam stood up then. _**"Doctor, he told us that though he used the technology, there's still some damage left. That you have to take care of, but he's running on fumes. He needs you now, because whatever is going on is going to be an attempt to get him off the base."**_ she said and he nodded as he charged to the bathroom to check then at that information.

As they headed for the infirmary showers. _**"Daniel, you hear me, come on, unlock the door, come on."**_ he said gently and when he didn't answer. _ **"Damn it what the hell happened on that planet, if he's not responding to my call out, somethings wrong here at the moment."**_ he thought out loud as they heard a loud crash and thunk and they exchanged looks, as they heard gentle remark as he listened closely to it.

 _ **"No, it can't be, I couldn't have cracked a rib, this is something else, god you bastard, what the hell did you people do to me exactly here."**_ they heard and they exchanged looks at that. "When I heard that, I knew whatever happened here was enough to be concerned about right now. But this was enough, I'm a surgeon in addition to rehab doctor here on the base." he said and the quintet nodded as they watched it.

As they exchanged looks at that, Warner's eyes narrowed in concern. ** _"You don't think he'd..."_** The orderly started to say and he shook his head. **_"No, but if he's suffering P.T.S.D., that's enough of reason to be worried right now if he locked himself in the bathroom. But if we just heard that, he's likely suffering withdrawal from whatever they drugged him with at the moment with that in mind."_**

 ** _"The spasms just hit him and he knocked something over, and if I'm right he's suffering the same reaction the narrator on the puppet masters was in the movie. He's trying to get the fluid, drugs, or whatever it might be of whatever they used on him off of him, but if he's this shaken up. And he's suffering the added psychological and emotional side effects from whatever happened here."_**

 ** _"He's likely going to do more damage than necessary right now, if I don't calm him down, now. Over ride it, if this means what I think the mission parameters just went from bad to worse._** **"** he said as the orderly picked the lock as they went to check as they found him on the floor. And against the wall shaking and he carefully moved to him, looking up, they saw his eyes fevered and glazed and backed up.

 ** _"Get away from me, not again, Sam, Sam, please, get me out of here."_** they heard and Warner felt his fury growing at that. "Hearing that, I knew something had to have happened on the planet. As to why because his skin had turned red from the water being turned up hot enough to scald the flesh. Which I think meant he was trying to kill the first layer of skin, just to get the oils of that cream off his body."

"And with it was hearing him say her name that desperately, was enough to tell me he needed her more than Oneill now, and I knew it landed on the only situation that was enough to completely tick you off, General, Janet." he said and the duo nodded. "Said situation my brother has been turned into a prisoner of war and he's now suffering every symptom of P.T.S.D. there is and his anger and hatred are focused at a single catalyst."

"Said catalyst the colonel for getting him into this situation, it's Iraq and desert storm all over again and he's ignoring him. And while trying to focus on me, the general and the trio now, so he can explain this to us." Janet said sharply to that and he nodded as the orderly said it gently. ** _"Easy, easy it's okay, Daniel."_** he said as his eyes landed on a shaving razor, seeing that, before they moved into position to head it off then.


	69. Need Rewrite III: The Possession Begins

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 69: Need Rewrite IV: The Close Call And The Possession Realization**

As they saw Warner's eyes narrow at that as he watched him carefully. "Oh dear god, easy, easy, don't try it." she said as she heard her voice echoed by Warner. **_'No don't try it son, we're not going to hurt you, it's okay kiddo, it's okay, shh, it's okay. God what they do to him over there, easy, it's okay no ones going to hurt you.'_** they heard in a voice over then as Warner said it gently as the three of them stayed put.

 ** _"Shh, easy, it's okay it's okay, you're not there, you're here at home._** ** _Shh, it's okay, shh, it's okay it's okay, shh."_** Warner said softly, before he refocused as he slumped against the wall and they saw the orderlies hide a sigh of relief then. While she closed her eyes in relief at that at that as Warner crouched next to him. Running his hand through the hair at the back of his head they watched as the reaction wore off.

Responding to his touch, he leaned into it as he leaned forward as he looked him over gently as he sighed then at this. "Yeah I don't blame him for that reaction whatsoever it's across between the narrator in the book and getting stuck in the Middle East. But who were you seeing if you had that reaction?" she asked and he sighed. "My third foster home, I just wanted my family back, I was 10." He said and she nodded angrily then.

 ** _"Get a towel, we need to get him into some dry clothes."_** He said to the second orderly and the man nodded and went to the cart that had several towels and pulled two out as he moved back to him, as he looked at him as he saw the still oily look all over his body and nodded as he said it to him firmly as Perry looked at him as he wrapped the towel over him and crouched in front of him then as he leaned forward.

 ** _"There's only a couple things that have a person looking like they've been doused with cooking oil and it's moisturizers and tanning lotion, this has the consistency of tanning lotion."_** he said and Warner nodded in agreement to that as he answered him at that. **_"And even after a shower whatever this is, is not coming off, alright, leave the gloves on, if he tried that, at the moment here."_**

 ** _"And he's got to be sensitive to touch on the bare skin, though they tried that and what I'm thinking here. It's he was trying get rid of it and if he was already on the floor, before we came in here, he must have collapsed."_** he said as Jefferson answered that with a sigh as he said it then. **_"Here's the reason for the crash we heard, that last spasm caused him to lose control of his balance._**

 ** _"And he knocked it over, there's medical equipment all over the floor over here_** **and with that in mind right now.** ** _I'm looking at a severe case of P.T.S.D., regarding what happened on that planet, he was trying to get our attention to get us and the doctor in here. So she could see the evidence all over his body, Dr. Warner, before he could tell her that information, the colonel told her."_**

 ** _"He used the damn thing, whatever mission he had has to be connected to this."_** he said and Warner nodded to him as he answered him. **_"That water temperature's high enough to kill the first layer, I was right, it's the oils of whatever they used in him. But if they were using whatever this was repeatedly and the latest was applied before they came back, he's trying to get it off him."_**

 ** _"Drugs, possibly alcohol poisoning and a few dozen other things I'd classify in the case of a POW stint and he needs a male doctor for this. But he's showing every symptom to a POW stint, and with that, with the fact I caught him before he could try it, that's enough of a reason to report this to Hammond, and the trio, but at the moment here, I need to see what happened right now."_**

 ** _"And tell him the truth, but Matheson and Jumper order us to tell them the regarding why he was on the planet and in this position in the first place, tell Dr. Frasier, I'll examine him from here."_** He said and the second nodded as Perry moved his hand to the spray and quickly pulled it back as he looked at him as he answered him as he looked down and saw a red tinge on the floor as he said it to him.

 ** _"Wait a second."_** he said as he crouched down and got a better look at what was on the floor and then said it gently. **_"Daniel it's okay, I just need to check your ribs."_** he said and took a breath as he relaxed. ** _"They're not broken, whatever they did to me, I think they kept tanking whatever I was eating with a drug. A drug like warfarin or aspirin, if you heard me, that's what I referring to right now."_**

 ** _"But whatever plan this was, it's to 'them', that if the cave in doesn't kill me, the effects of the technology will. But that blood thinning effect, I think I'm bleeding to death, either that and what damage was done. It's they're trying to intensify it to bring me back, but I go back and I'm trapped there."_** he said weakly and they both nodded, as he finished as he nodded to the water.

 ** _"Once back on their side, the conversion is complete?"_** Perry asked crouching in front of him and he nodded. **_"Yeah, I'm not going back, whatever they did is trying to force me to return by increasing the pain. I'm not sure what it is right now, but what I do know at the moment, 'John' replicated his POW down to the limit. Alien Saddam, Alien Segei, alien heroin and so on."_** he said and they nodded firmly.

 ** _"Two attacks, and the adrenaline crash finally hit me, I barely collapsed in the hallway a bit ago, but this crap on me, it's the serum and creme they used to tie me to him. The man that did this to me, if your mind is heading in the direction of POW. You just hit it exactly, but it's that, Charlie and possibly Cassandra as well and if it is, I was trying to figure out how to deactivate it right now."_**

 ** _"I was attempting to see what level of heat would cause this crap they used on me to get it off. And that last jolt you heard was the result, but I was trying to get Frasier in here. 2 dizzy spells, and if Frasier was ignoring me, it's because she's in on their, the NID's, plan. But you guys coming in, is even better."_** he said and Maggie walked in then and he nodded to her as she took one look and nodded.

 ** _"Maggie, get Janet in here okay."_** Daniel said and she nodded and a minute later she, Jack, Sam and Teal'C came into the room. **_"Close call?"_** Jack asked and he said it shaking. **_"Any closer and it would have been a total repeater of Johnny stabbing himself in the arm. but he snapped out of it at the moment, it was close, but the reaction faded Colonel, he's okay."_** Warner told him and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Flashback, the bastard that caused that jumped me in the showers five times actually, that's what caused this attack. Turn off the water and be careful, that's the reason for this right now."_** he said and they all nodded angrily as she said it. **_"Did he strip you completely if you yanked this?"_** Janet asked him gently as Teal'C grabbed the razor and got it out of range and he nodded to her as she looked at him.

 ** _"In their culture they never cross base three, leaving everything but the underwear off, but to him the fact that he was so in love with me, made him jump me the first night. He used a leg massage as a reason to start running his hands further up. Before he started with the seduction, but for two nights this happened before night three, but this time the effects of the connection now."_**

 ** _"It walked me right into his quarters and had him jump me again, the door slammed shut as I checked the door only to find it locked. Before I decided to try the bathroom as I realized this time was meant to land me in his bathtub. Before he jumped me again, before the fifth time and that's the ones you three, the general and Carson saw before they arrested me, that stuff he used."_**

 ** _"It last 12 hours between applications, so three weeks of this times two doses every night, and he applied the latest today before we left. Before he jumped me one last time, like I said though Jack, they capture men on this planet. And turn them into drones, into sex toys, that serum is meant to prevent the victim from escaping."_ **he said and they nodded in shocked anger and disbelief at that news.

 ** _"That flashback is you seeing him and this time you're ready to kill him, if he touches you one more time?"_** Carson asked softly and he nodded. **_"Not kill, I'm not a murderer, but put him in the sarcophagus for a good long time. I never changed they hoped if I had the reaction he had I'd be considered dangerous. But the effect wore of long before Mckenzie could say it right now."_**

 ** _"But once again I just did it again I showed them up, I withstood what they deal with in the job, but I never cracked. But you just saw the evidence needed to derail that evaluation, yet again, as for the sarcophagus. Thirteen hours and it's game over, but he's screwed, Johnny, Makepeace, Mckenzie and Maybourne. Once I get this to the joint chiefs and IOA, they're done now here."_**

 ** _"I just set them up for failure by setting the stage, but that explains this right now."_** he said and she looked at him, looking like he'd been in a hot tub then. **_"How high in temperatures did you set it too, your skin is lobster red honey?!"_** Sam said in shock, looking him over carefully and he sighed, before Maggie checked and yanked her hand back as she answered that question as she gripped his arm at that.

 ** _"High enough to try and melt this crap they used on him off of him, Daniel tell me, was it just five times or was he never leaving you alone. In the bedroom, the showers, once they got you in the infirmary. Before getting you into that thing, and he saw you and from the waist up and..."_** she asked and he nodded and they nodded as she, Sam and Janet exchanged furious looks as Janet read it out.

 ** _"Water's boiling hot alright, so whatever happened on that planet has to be the reason. He's trying to push the damage further just to keep from going back now."_** she said and he shook his head **. _"No I'm not sure what the hell they did to me, but the real water here, I was hoping that would work. As with having and getting 3 weeks worth of moisturizer off my skin, it's enough to do it."_**

 ** _"But I just remembered what he told me, this crap lasts 12 hours, it's the control drug, but whatever they did to me. It's acting like that little parasite did to Charlie, I'm just calling it out right now. But medical emergency code red, level V, it's not being turned into a host."_ **he said and they nodded as she said it for the four of them at the remarks she gripped his arm gently at that remark.

 **"And you go back and you're stuck there, so we go to stage acting this, around us, Sam. But now that you two just saw everything they never wanted you to see it's game over right now, but what does this remind you of at the moment. And that came out in the movie Heinlein made last year?"** he asked and Perry shook his head as he answered that one as they got it then at the question.

 ** _"Puppet masters and you're playing the narrator right now, after the psychological effects hit him in the showers at the time. But Hammond, Teal'C, Lou and Jared, you're normal around her and O'neill, fake it. Or getting sent back out and with that in mind here, whatever happened on this planet. And it's enough he's determined to not go back, at the moment here Doctor."_**

 ** _"That's no mistake to why he panicked when he saw us, I saw the fear, in his eyes there. Everything he just told us paints the perfect indicator of more then just being held hostage at the moment. It all points to a POW mixed with getting captured, by a mastermind in mind control. And this man he just told us about is the parasite, it's Hathor, Etana."_** he said and Janet nodded sternly to him.

 ** _"But whatever it was he was seeing here is not just any normal something, it's he's suffering three things if he had that reaction and aside from POW. I'm looking at Malnutrition, his system possibly impacted and crashed and he's come down with the stomach flu. And then to top it off is a severe case of P.T.S.D., and if the Colonel's not paying attention that flashback is enough."_**

 ** _"This is and was a flashback of his attacker here and he wasn't seeing us, but possibly whoever did this to him. What was this mission exactly, if he's reacting like this, Doctor?"_** the man said, his tone concerned and furious, as Warner explained that to him. **_"Matheson asked, after he told us what Samuels has in mind for the technology, to prevent that it was a mission of medical research."_**

 ** _"And one that took a dangerous and severe jog to the left, he's having flashbacks and is trying to push the damage further. Though if the Colonel was ignoring all the symptoms to a POW stint, he's ending up in the infirmary, because this is illegal. Though if he's trying to interfere with Daniel telling them what happened and it's getting him arrested for aiding and abetting here."_**

 ** _"The leader of the planet ended up becoming beyond paranoid and evidently tried to force the information out of him of what they were doing there. If the oils of whatever they used on him are any indication. I'm looking at the fact they used our one childhood vulnerability and turned it into a ticklish man's worse nightmare by enhancing the sense of touch."_** he said and the man nodded.

As he wrapped the first to cover him from the waist down and then the other around his shoulders then as he leaned his head against the wall shaking, as he looked at the trio surrounding him. **_"At the moment whatever Sam told you a bit ago was right, they took care of 90% of the damage. There's only 10% left, but I'm running on fumes right now."_** he said and they nodded as he went further then.

 _ **"That's if they didn't do anything else to you right now, because whatever this is I'm not taking chances here, and the last time I saw you looking like this. It was after the gate jumped to the beta gate, but you look like you've been put through the alnighter from hell. Alright I need to know everything, because once this gets back to your uncle, and O'neill is dead meat for it."**_

 _ **"Though with that in mind, it's enough that they, Bra'tac and General Carter are going to kill him before having him committed to mental health. I mean look at you, this is no damn addiction, you're running on fumes and you have evidence of a POW all over your body. But let me guess, he threw you up in his place, after he tried to escape the mines."**_ Warner said and he nodded to him gently then.

 _ **"Yeah that's what happened here alright at the moment, but the damage was 30 broken bones, damage to 5 internal organs, all the vital ones. Severe muscle, skin and nerve damage and finally I got a hit taken to the back of the head severing my optic nerve. And rendering me blind in both eyes, if not for the technology, I'd be in a wheelchair and blind for the rest of my life."**_

 _ **"So this way they got me out of the program, but now it's case of mental instability that they're trying to make it out to be. But 'John' crossed a line he can't take back and he's dead meat when their parents hear this."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"So that sums it up, once the general hear this and he's being committed for attempted murder, accessory now to a POW and with it now."**_

 _ **"Accessory to attempted rape, if you were protecting her from whoever did this to you."**_ Perry asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's it exactly right now and to answer the other question now, and it's I was fighting whatever they were trying to do to me. I told the guy that did this, that though they have my body, Sam has my mind, heart and soul and with it, I'm not leaving her now."**_

 _ **"She doesn't have to save my soul, because it belongs to her already, I'm still me, but it's now a matter of breaking then connection. Because I'd love to see 'John' deal with this and not manage more the month. But I was waiting for Sam to have that premonition on the technology. Because it's enough to lock the door to that planet and disconnect the link between us and that planet."**_

 ** _"I take it the idiot considered a case of P.T.S.D. after doing a mission like this, but Matheson sent us to one of the Tok'ra leader's planets, and this planet's nasty little surprise was. When on their side of the gate and the courtship rituals activate you're not going anywhere at that. But she does this all of her suitors and to put an end to it, they agree to stay and marry his servants."_**

 ** _"I don't know if he knew this or not, but I think that Makepeace, Maybourne and the others. And in the NID did this, and when I'm the one making a fool out of them repeatedly. But this was set up, they set me up so they could get me out of the program here. So if he's just trying to ignore that fact, but it's not lasting long, because I'm getting Matheson involved in this as well as Jumper."_**

 ** _"And I'm not taking anymore of his crap, if I have to tell Hammond the truth I'm going to do that, because he sees the tapes. Or just hears the exacts words 'John' used in the middle of that flashback, he's screwed. Because once the withdrawal hits and that happens again, he's going to pretend I'm still delirious. Even though the worst of the symptoms was over at the moment."_**

 ** _"But that's aiding and abetting POW, and with just nearly happened, he may not taken that razor and did it himself, but that was close to murder too. But once Hammond hears this, from my point of view, he's screwed. To answer your question yes, I was trying to get the oils of the cream they used on me off."_** he told him and Warner nodded as he answered him then at the new information they got.

 ** _"Is there anything else, if you're this shaken up, because if you're looking like this, I'm looking at too much drugs and alcohol if you..."_** he started to say and then saw the amount of bile in another corner of the shower and nodded as Daniel wiped his mouth the towel and they saw a smear of blood on it then. _**"Whatever they did to me, I can't hold anything down right now, but that portion of it now."**_

 ** _"Yeah, the man that caused that reaction is the same as the interrogator that beat the shit out of Jack, while the other was a medic. The planet doesn't do violence, but they can make you sensitive to touch._** _ **After the second trip back to the gate and Jack's trying to escape the mines, Pyrus's curiosity got peaked. And he decided I wasn't going anywher**_ ** _e at the time here now."_**

 ** _"And not without an escort anymore here, his chemist that created that ointment. And gave it to the medic and the medic had it set to him, binding me to him. But it's mixed with the serum to stimulate the nervous system till you can't take anyone's touch. that creme, combined with a serum. One created to enhance the sensitivity of touch, said touch is a man like Dicaprio's character."_**

 ** _"In the Man In The Iron Mask after he got the daughter in law of Athos into the bedroom, if he was trying to get her on the bed. If she was already is case of ticklish seduction till he stripped and seduced her. That their planet doesn't go further than base three, if I been been put through the tickle torture session. And of an adult's worst nightmare, but they were neutralizing the adrenaline."_**

 ** _"In my system, and they created a pact to keep me there, but it's not Shyla, I had this medic fall completely in love with me. Repeated use of that creme, the drugs themselves, two words here, Bi-sexual male medic. But the Florence Nightingale effect here after the cave in, whatever he did, I don't know."_** Daniel told him and he nodded slowly as he examined his wrists as his eyes narrowed in anger.

 _ **"Well that looks like you ingested to much Coumadin as well."**_ he snapped and he nodded. _**"Whatever side effects I don't know, but this went from addiction to a possible case of possession. But destroying me from the inside out, till I broke the damn connection, this is to get me to return. So they can reverse it, but I'm not going back, you have to do it."**_ he said and he nodded to him firmly at that.

 ** _"And the first guy did this to your arms and legs, needle puncture marks, what looks like the strongest wire a person can use. What the hell did they do to you over there, Daniel?"_** Perry said sharply and he sighed as he answered him. ** _"Courtship rituals, that take a leaf out of a man's worst nightmare when in the Middle East. But Jason, I have several packets of what they used on me in my robes."_**

 ** _"But I have nothing left right now at the moment."_** he said and he nodded as he grabbed the robes and then pulled out several vials then. **"** ** _Which one is which exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him. ** _"The clear liquid is the serum, and the other is the creme moisturizer they used to keep me tied to him, so we need to create an antidote out of this stuff so we can break the connection."_**

 ** _"But I'm not going back till every bit of damage left is healed here, but if need be I have to get away from the base, and head for Saint Louis."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"What are we talking here, if you're saying that?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he looked at him. ** _"I'm saying that if this was like Rob Manneheim and I'm screwed if they start going off one by one, as to why right now here."_**

 ** _"Because they could have just created more then a pact to bring me back, but possibly a chemical version to what happened to him. But my parents and 989 and now this, I'm suffering every indicator that Rob was when he got possessed. But if they start going off one by one and I need to get off this base, and you have to contact my priest."_** he said and Warner nodded firmly to that news.

 _ **"I was in Saint Louis and found the books that the trio used to deal with the exorcism now, and I ran into Halloran and McBride while I was out there. But I was studying this in case one of us got hit in the same way, but this is the same as Charlie, code red medical emergency, level V. But if they did something else, and it's we have to call in the order, now."**_ he said and they nodded to him.

 _ **"My priest is a member of the Jesuit order, but he and the duo are my one chance at surviving this right now. Father William Bowdern, he's the one who did the first ever exorcisml and my adoptive grandfather. My one chance is by getting to him, Harris and Hume, as well as Halloran, Mcbride and Richards. They been around my family so long, I need them most in this case."**_

 _ **"And as to why exactly right now, it's because it's taking to their medical facility, the Alexien Brothers medical institute. But in truth now regarding this my parents are the students of the priest that did it when this happened. But they're going to know who I am the second they put two and two together. Because Shanks is playing me as an adult now, but with it now at the moment."**_

 _ **"And I don't know if he was trying to find me or not, because if he was then what Nick pulled. That is enough to have him committed, though he was already right now. But I don't know anything about my parents childhood, where they grew up or went to school. And Uncle Darrel never explained that to me yet either, but Darrel, is Doctor Matheson, he's my parents best friend."**_

 _ **"But whoever else in the joint chiefs knew my parents, once the truth gets out and they're screwed. But I can't trust Frasier now, or Makepeace, and I definitely don't trust Jack, because we were running a test on them, regarding things, but call Carson and tell him to be ready. Because this is going to be enough for them try and make it sound like I'm the one that needs a shrink."**_

 _ **"But its a real clear psychosis, they're holding Hathor over me, and to them this could be considered a delayed reaction right now. But not going to work, it's either she tells him the truth, and him, or we wait till Sam's father gets involved and with him. For Bra'tac to come back and I'm telling the both this, as they get arrested for lying to Hammond, even after I gave her orders."**_

 ** _"Especially if the guy dosed you with this drug, before he got started, bruises, all over your arms and legs, and fingernail scratches as well. Alright let me guess this drug doesn't go neutral with the sarcophagus. It can only be done once out of range of the mixer. And with that, if you were about to grab that razor, if I hadn't headed it off, whatever amount they pulled this."_**

 ** _"But if it means going outside of the program to deal with this, and I'm gone till I send a member of the order and they're screwed after that. Because 'John' is really going to get it and with him, Mckenzie now."_** he said and Warner nodded as he answered him. ** _"I'd consider that reason enough to be scared, since you have connections outside of the program you can go to for medical care here."_**

 ** _"As the dangers from this just took an even more deadly turn: O'neill is trying to block this out right now, isn't he, that you just took his place. As well as Teal'C's and the rest of the teams you're friends with in the case of this. Save them from this by taking their place, if they did this to others."_** he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he answered him then gently as he relaxed then as he did it.

 ** _"The damn thing was malfunctioning, I got everything you need for that thing, we can prevent it from ever being used on an innocent person. Sam's premonition was the break I was waiting for, I was waiting till she had that premonition and for him to be on his last legs. Jumper's orders, but I'm beyond sleep deprived, I have nothing left, Bill, three missions back to back."_**

 ** _"All traumas, and this was the final straw, I'm not going back through that gate. Here's the bad news at the moment, they turned me into a drone. Spiritually and emotionally, I'm still in control, still myself, but physically, they have me. It turned into a fight to free me completely, so code red medical alert, condition V."_** He told him and Warner nodded, his eyes narrowing in anger as he answered him.

 ** _"Alright that's it, I'm relieving you of active duty, whatever information you need to give me. I'm passing it off to them, but he interferes and you collapse, and I'm going to charge the Colonel for attempted murder for this, on two counts, no I take that back on three counts here. You just got stuck in a position you never should have been in right now at the moment here Daniel._**

 ** _"And it's because of his reckless behavior that you ended up in their clutches, my problem is trying to get the duo to listen to me when the blasted idiot, is telling them it's the god damn technology. But if she left out important information regarding it or he interrupted it that's going to kill his case. But this just resulted in you getting an honorary promotion to major."_**

 ** _"And you're going to need to finish this off, but if he's trying to black out that memory I'm contacting Matheson so they can intervene in that. He needs to face that memory."_** Warner said and the duo nodded in agreement to that. ** _"Yeah about that, but Jolinar was a young Tok'ra, she was a new recruit now, but whoever of the system lords sent that Ashrak after he now the effects of it."_**

 ** _"Caused the type of situation one gets from schizophrenia, or just a past life now, and she seeing everything in Jolinar's past right now and we can use this. But the part she left out was ' We don't use the sarcophagus, if we don't have to and if we have to, we immediately get out of it to not be tempted to use it again as the effects start causing a alter ego effect, the more you use it.'."_**

 ** _"However the effects start destroying the good in you, when you cross the limit of 50, and though it keeps you strong in health, the downside to this. Is that it effects the person you really are, especially if you're still recovering from a near fatal injury. Such as a cave in, exposure to radiation, or other fatal injury that would cause you to have to use it to heal that damage now."_**

 ** _"But when doing so, now, the added side effects are a fast burst of adrenaline, and it takes several hours for the effect to wear off. So limit it's use and it won't effect you, but several times, in short time frame, and if it's been sabotaged to offer more then the necessary level. And it speeds up the conversion from the good you and starts effecting your kalach now, my friend."_**

 ** _"And never mix drugs with it or it causes a speed-ball effect , but once used, you need to be out in the sun as it drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system.'. Well that's the part that Jack cut off when he woke her up now, I'm also having flashbacks to the members. Of the Tok'ra, their queen was once like the others, till someone changed her perspective now at the time."_**

 ** _"Whoever did it and I think it was one of my ancestors he helped create their ideals and as a result, is possibly the father for their entire race. He was her consort, but I have to verify that once we find them now and the leader, the current leader is the first of the batch. Who might have memories of whoever the father of their race is, but right now we have to deal with this."_**

 ** _"Look whatever you do, don't touch my bare skin with your hands, I'm beyond sensitive to touch right now. And to answer you, once I'm recovered, I'm facing it head on, but not now. Just leave the gloves on, for the next 10 hours, I got hit with the latest dose of that drug 2 hours ago. And before we left the left the planet, but the added side effects of this are going to be going off one by one."_**

 ** _"But any skin on skin contact is enough to trigger a stimuli reaction, though that creme. And drug, were set to him, anyone could set it off and I don't want to risk it. The last doses of the narcotic's and alcohol ended five hours ago. I'm just naming them off to you now, but sleep deprivation, malnutrition. Narcotic and alcohol withdrawal, there's some damage to my muscles and nerves."_**

 ** _"And my ankle was broken in the cave in, and it feels like it's not all the way healed yet. So though kind of recovered, I'm about to go through withdrawal from the sarcophagus._** _ **And I'm 85% recovered from the damage, but the muscle deterioration's are from being sleep deprived. But I've got close to two months worth of drugs and alcohol built up in my system at the moment."**_

 ** _"Everything I ate or drank was spiked with that drug, it's a pill version of the serum. Jase, check the pockets of that set of robes the evidence is in the pockets, along with a smaller vial set of the cream and ointment they used on me. We can use that to prepare an antidote just to prevent it from hitting a second time once I do return and finish this, because until recovered."_**

 ** _"And free of their control, I'm not going back, but to make sure this doesn't happen twice. Best to create an antidote to it and then after studying it and the drug, the pill version of the serum and that creme and oil are getting burned after, but you're dealing in rehab. So Maybourne never does this to a Jaffa, so he can neutralizes their healing abilities, it's effects nullifies Junior's."_**

 ** _"But I just risked my life to protect her, Teal'C and the guys, but I have nothing left, though that won't stop them from trying to walk me out the front door. But this is a repeater of Charlie, and I don't know if this is a they turned me into a drone, or they created a way to have it acting like a demonic possession, though if it is, and we have to get me as far away from the base as possible."_**

 ** _"As to why I'm saying this it's because it's close to what happened to Cassie now. But the further away from the gate and the less likely chance they can get me back. So a three week trip by foot is enough of distance, that my parents possible mentor has a chance to break the connection."_** he said and they nodded as they ended the conversation at that as the quintet nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah that's an understatement in this new world we created in 1964, we got a way to handle these things, our lives of, for our generation we're now in 80's and 90's. But the effects of the de-aging drug we created took the years off our bodies. But our memories from the time your parents were teenagers to that point now." Bowdern said and they nodded in agreement as Janet answered that firmly, before Jack said it for her.

"Jump over the commentary, I need the low down, so never mind getting why you ended up upstairs and topside for whatever reason. We need to know what they tried to forestall if you intended to get out of the mountain and head for Saint Louis. Just before heading for this institute you mentioned." he said and Janet nodded in agreement. "Yeah I agree with him, just go straight to the punchline in your test results right now."

"So hit the punchline and once you got the chance as I have a fax machine in my office. Send me a fax and I can decode it as you sent it from your apartment." she said and he nodded as he went to the next debate on the list. "First things first, you better see this Janet, Jack this is the reason he realized that they tried to kill him here. But this was after the first few spasms that day as he realized it." Sam said and nodded to Daniel.

Watching the clip, they saw him walking down the hall, before a massive spasm hit him, before he fell into the wall, as he grabbed his head. ** _"Aww, God no, not now, I don't have time for this, no, no, you're not laying a hand on her. God get out of my body now, no, god no, Dad, break the pact, or it's going to kill me."_** they heard as he grabbed the closet door handle and went in there, and closed the door.

 ** _"Sam, don't touch me, stay away from me, or he's going to hurt you, just stay away from me, no you're never taking me alive, I belong to her, get out of me you son of a bitch. No I belong to only one woman and it's my wife, but you're never laying a hand on her you bastard. Get out of me you son of a bitch, you're never taking me alive, I'm her's."_** he said through clenched teeth then at that.

 ** _"No god what's happening to me..., no get out of me you bastard, you're never taking me alive. Dad, I have to tell him the truth, it's..., oh god what happening to me."_** he said to himself as he switched on the light, and then tore his jacket off and looked at his arm as they saw the puncture wounds and scars beginning to bleed. As they saw his face and his eyes turned fearful at that in horrified realization.

 ** _"No, no, it can't be, Father Thomas, father help me, get him out of me, make it stop, God make it stop. I'm never going back, break the connection, just get him out of me Father. Father, I've been put into a demonic curse for a fight for survival here. No, no you're never taking me alive and stay the hell away my wife."_ **They heard and Sam's eyes narrowed at the wording as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Grandpa!"_** he said and Jackson's eyes narrowed in fury at that. "Alright now you little bastards really pissed me off right now, Bill replaced Ballard. And ever since they committed him in '73 before the accident at the time. He needs me, Bill, Walter, Ray and Arthur right now, possession, one place to go. Said right to the family priests now, back home, he's going home, one way or the other." he said and the quintet nodded to that.

 ** _"Charlie, please bro, I need you man, help me, they're going to kill me, break the pact, please, I can't go back. I'm not going back, you're never taking me alive, Charlie get this bastard out of me, the pain is too much. Cut him out of me now, break the pact, get him out of me. God the pain, Ahhh, no Charlie, Sam, Teal'C, Lou, help me, help!'."_** They heard in an add on as he said it quickly to him.

 ** _"No, no God, please it can't be, possession, no, the pact was a possession, I give in and return and..., no. No, no I'm not going back, you bastard,_** ** _you're never taking me alive, you're never taking me alive."_ **he snapped at that and she nodded. "That's the blood thinners isn't it, you need every bit of information so you can tell me, and before they try to lie to me about this, because I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"But.." she started to say and Warner shook his head. "He's been possesed, we can't take the chance of you getting to close I have do it. And with me is the quartet, he needs the quartet right now at the moment, his grandfather is aso a priest. And Richards is also an M.D., but this is like geting turned into a host by a renegade symbiote. It's too dangerous in your case right now." he said and she nodded sighing as they watched him shaking.

As he got up then. ** _"I have to change my shirt, now, before they see this, or she's going to think I did this."_** they heard as he quickly charged up to his quarters, before it happened again and he collapsed on the floor. _ **"Doctor, I have to get Warner in here, needle puncture wounds, his finger nails, they're not healing up, not a pact, a possession, no, please, help."**_ they heard through fearful crying then.

 _ **"No god help me, lord if you can hear me, protect her, I could never live with myself if I hurt her, I love Sam, I belong to her, Lord please. Give me the strength to fight this, but end this pact, before it kills me, or I return to that planet. I'm never going back, I love Sam, she's my everything, I'm not leaving her now."**_ he said softly as the bleeding stopped and he sat there shaking.

 ** _"I'm not going back, Father, help!"_** They heard in a pained groan and they nodded, before the spasms stopped finally. _**"Possession, this is a possession, not by a demon, but just as bad. In fact I'm suffering what Charlie was showing, he kept blacking out. And the little bastard killed one person and two others were hurt, Sam, no, no not again, keep your damn hands off of her, you bastard."**_

 ** _"The three indications of possession, infestation, obsession, and now..., no, no, God get out of me, let me go, get out of me you bastard. I have to get to the general, get out of me, mom, dad, Father, help. Help me, break the connection, help, the bastard is a demon, no I'm not your damn puppet, get out of me."_ **he said as they saw blood appearing on his arms, legs and across his chest.

As he curled into a vertical ball with his head buried into his arms, shaking as he finished saying it. _**"Possession, they possessed my body, I have to tell her, but if she gets too close, and she's going to get hurt. She realized Charlie had become infected with a Goa'uld and he knocks her unconscious, Nimzicki is dead. And she's hurt, I can't risk her getting too close and I can't sleep, Krueger, no, no not again."**_

 _ **"Manneheim was Krueger's inspiration, I should have known, the kid, in the third film had messages scrawled across his chest. The new arrival was possessed, alright that's it, I have to keep my distance. No, I have to break this pact, and it's by medical induced version to an exorcism. Just wait out the clock and then get Bill to perform the surgery to end this, end the possession."**_

 _ **"I have to keep my distance here, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her now, I committed a sin to get us out of there, is this punishment for that. No it's not, it's they cursed my body, by his becoming a human version. And to a demon, only one chance, I have to do a medical version to an exorcism."**_ he said and stood up as he grabbed his towel, and a clean black long sleeve T-shirt then.

As he grabbed a clean set of fatigues then and got into the shower as he started scrubbing the blood off of him as he saw it washing off of him, they saw a dizzy spell hit him and he sat down. Before getting up as he toweled himself dry and switched shirts then as he left his shirt covering him and looked at his legs then as he saw the puncture wounds had healed slightly and he sighed as he left his bathroom and left the room.

As he walked into the control room as he sat down next to Walter. **_"Sergeant, I need a favor."_** he said and the other man nodded. **_"I'm yanking sub-commands here, but until medical security alert, condition V is done. Lock out P3R-636 from the computer, and do it quietly. Major O'neill is trying to do orders for both the General and the doctor, ones that have, in his mind, nothing to do, at all."_**

 ** _"With a POW stint, and one that turns you into a drone, or in this case a host, so the medical security alert condition V. I can't go back until I break that pact_** ** _, so I'm doing their orders for them right now. Doctor Warner yanked me from duty, so, on his orders, lock out 636 until my body is free of their control."_** he told him and the sergeant nodded to the orders as Siler looked at him at the news then

 ** _"No, no don't touch me, you remember Charlie, it's happening again, keep your distance guys, remember. Just after the base activated, and he killed Nimzicki, it's happening again. It's not what you think, it's not an addiction, it's a repeater, of Charlie, they, they turned me into a drone, it's Charlie all over."_** he said quickly and they nodded firmly to that, as Walter answered him gently at that.

 ** _"What did they do to you if you're saying that, Colonel?"_** he asked him and the young man sighed as he answered him. **_"A non violent version to a spec ops soldiers worst living nightmare if they got arrested by a bi-sexual guard and they saw him from the waist up. I just suffered through, repeatedly, what could be considered a ticklish man's worst living nightmare over there."_**

 ** _"Which explains the oily look to my skin still, because until it wears off completely, don't touch my bare skin, but here, you better see this."_ **he said and pushed his sleeve up as they got a full scale look at his arm, seeing the very fresh scars, and the sergeant looked up with a furious look at that. **_"You don't have to say anything else, I'm making sure they can't walk you out the front door now."_**

 ** _"I take it the cuffs on your sweater were covering the lacerations, so the doctor and Captain Carter, let alone Teal'C couldn't see these, if there's more than one?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Alright you don't have to say anything else, I'm doing it right now, but you better report to the infirmary."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he stood up, before another jolt him then as Siler stood up then.

 ** _"Colonel Jackson!"_** Siler snapped out as he collapsed on the floor right. **_"Ahh, God!"_** he said as he curled into a ball. **_"We have to get a medical team in here, now."_** Grace snapped out at them and they nodded. **_"No, no, back off, before he attacks one of you."_** Daniel snapped at her and Siler quickly snapped at that. _**"Grace, do it, get back, we got this."** _Technician Freeman snapped at her as he crouched next to him.

 _ **"This is what you meant, they turned this into a cursed version to death by 1,000 cuts, this sicko that did this, forced his presence into you body, like a demon?"** _Walter said to him as he sat there shaking and he nodded. _**"Yeah it's Charlie all over again, I can't go back, or I'm trapped there for life. Sergeant, don't call Fraiser in here, don't, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you guys."**_

 _ **"But to pull this off, we have to do it again, Hathor Walter, Jim, if you call them in here, and I mean**_ ** _do it now and they're going to think it's the sarcophagus. I've got five times the limit of drugs and alcohol in my system, but I think..., oh no, I know what it is, I know what's wrong. But it's clear now, but the technology drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system now."_**

 ** _"I spent that entire time in the sun, my vitamin D levels are dangerously low, I can't hold anything down. I need to go top side, or at the very least we have to reset the lamps in my quarters to act like a sun lamp."_ **he said as the trio crouched next to him. ** _"Whatever they did to me, is causing hemorrhaging, but if I don't drain the poisons from their drugs it's going to kill me."_** He said and they nodded.

 ** _"God as if the Beta gate is not enough, and now this, damn it, alright that's enough of this right now, Daniel."_ **Siler started to say and he shook his head at that. **_"Jim, lock the planet out for seven months they're trying to force me back through the gate, the NID's plan."_ **Daniel told him and he nodded. _**"The double of Jack's twin did this to you?"**_ Harriman said in shocked disgust and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"Colonel, come on, look, I know you're trying to get the job done right, but doing it like this._** ** _That's going one too far man, you can't keep doing this to your body right now at the moment either."_ **Siler said to him gently in exasperation as he helped him sit up and got him into the chair next to the console with a sigh. ** _"Yeah well the damn idiot doesn't seem to understand I just saved him, Teal'C."_**

 ** _"And the guys, from their worst living nightmare and I threw myself up in his place to protect him, but if he interferes and he's toast later. But if the addiction doesn't kill me then the pact will, because it's causing me to have repeated blood loss, I need a medical version to an exorcism done and fast before that happens now, but to explain things regarding that spasm now."_**

 ** _"The sarcophagus depletes a dangerous amount of vitamin D from the body, if one version doesn't work. It's necessary to use a back up, if you're not able to hold anything down and with that. If anyone asks, I've gone topside, I need to be in the sun right now."_ **he said and the quartet all nodded to him gently as they helped him stand up as he headed for the elevator as he headed topside then.

Watching as she and Sam went to get him and bring him back in, Sam ran her hand through his hair and in answer to that. He shifted position as he rested his head in her lap as she stroked her hand through his hair. And with a bemused smile at that and she and Janet looked at each other then. "If I was his girlfriend when this happened he was like this with me, when he's half asleep at the time." Sam said and Jacob nodded to her.

"Yeah and that's going to be you guys till you're 28 right now at the moment, but he belongs to you and it's pretty clear here now. But watching you guys when you're together, I love it honey, and that you're so happy and you can be yourself with him." he said smiling gently. **_"Well that's him if he was still himself right now, what the hell is going on here right now?"_** she asked and Janet shrugged as she answered her.

 ** _"I'm not sure, but if he falls asleep now, I won't be able to keep him awake long enough right now here._** ** _So he can sleep this off, but this just made it clear, whatever happened, I don't think he was using that thing repeatedly, because if he was, he wouldn't be up here right now. But if there's more that's going on right now in regarding the technology and the effects of his mental state."_**

 ** _"But this just brings up more questions, but 1) if he was using it that much like you told me, why would he be this exhausted. Because that many times should have him completely wired from the adrenaline right now."_** she said and Sam crossed her arms. "The evidence is pretty clear now, as, though he had several jolts in his system, these people neutralized them." she said as she heard the following ones.

 ** _"2) why did he choose to wear a sweater in this weather, it's close to 65 degrees out here and his body temperature is dangerously high as well. 3) why go right to Bill and be in the bathroom like that, 4) why would Bill have a panic attack when the colonel told us where he was at the time. 5)_** ** _Why come out to a sun lit spot, and be sunbathing right now, what's the connection."_**

 ** _"And 6) why is he acting normal with us right now, acting like himself and be calling me by name rather than my title like he normally does. then again, if Warner was doing his medical exam. Then there had to be a good reason for that right now, but it just drags up more questions, but addictions make the victim extremely irrational, but it's clear he's not right now and with it."_**

 ** _"The fact that we don't know anything to what Jolinar knew about the technology, since you're only getting flashes of things. And with it, he's acting like the Colonel has something to hide from us at the moment and finally and most important. Following that is what is the last piece to the message that got cut off, what is going on here, only he can answer to those questions."_**

 ** _"If he's still himself, he can answer those questions, but right now, he needs to rest. So we better get him inside now, before that cat nap turns into a real one."_ **she said and Sam nodded as Daniel answered her with a sigh. "It's because 'John's' suffering a schizo effective regarding the sarcophagus and desert storm. Just to block it out he turns his back on me, while I risk the withdrawal and rebound from hell."

"To protect you girls and everyone else from what they did to me, just to protect earth, I risked my life, my soul and my sanity for you. Sleep deprivation is the reason for the negative energy and as was the nightmares as well. To get rid of both, I needed to be yanked off active duty and wait it out til the timer on both wore off. And the other reason I had my entire body covered up was I wasn't having my bare skin touched."

"The added fatal mistake ladies was not going to ask Warner, or even the trio that saw the latest spasm. And just assuming it was the sarcophagus based on what Jack was claiming it to be. You want answers go to the people that saw the patient collapse or saw the flashback, and in this case as a scientist. It's never mind the point of view of the soldier, just make your own determinations." he said, and Mel nodded in agreement.

"No longer a fatal mistake, we can check as we make it clear that nothing he said, to us or to Hammond changes things, but if they're determined. Right now, to throw you in the psyche ward, we got to get you out of the base and fast. You may have escaped, bur you never did what he did, not yet, as instead of draining the toxins yourself. You're testing the distance between you and the gate." Warner said and Janet nodded to that firmly.

"We'll keep it going from here right now, as this was something I was trying to figure out as your systems are completely all over the place. It's as if I was looking at someone who's recovering from a withdrawal from true drugs. Opium and a few others, but it's needing all the information to help you recover." she said and he nodded as she watch it. _**"This is stupid."**_ Daniel said to Sam and she sighed as she answered him then gently.

 _ **"Dr. Frasier says your systems are out of whack."** _she said and he nodded as he raised his tone slightly, as they saw Warner standing there by the door. _**"Well I feel fine."** _he said and sighed as he finished as Janet sighed. "Under normal circumstances, tests don't reveal much, when what I needed for real was what the heck caused this. What and why, but his psychosis is enough to land him behind bars right now."

"But in your words colonel, do you know how many strings I'd have to pull to get you out of the military big house. Let alone the military psychiatric hospital with this psychosis of yours?" she asked and he swallowed hard. "It would take one huge one that wraps around earth." she said to him sternly. _**'Come on Sam realize it, check my chest, and my arms and legs, I said there was 10% damage left to confirm that, come on.'**_

 _ **"Check baby, you can't always trust blood-work, so see for yourself right now here honey, come on now. You're good at this, just because the records say they're out of whack, doesn't mean you shouldn't not get a better look right now.'**_ they heard with a gentle sigh and Sam nodded as she crossed her arms at that as he finished his remark as he looked at her as he said it restlessly at that.

 _ **"God I need to get out of here, or I'm going to go nuts."** _he said and she nodded. _**"Alright, Dr. Warner, I'll take him with me, so I can run those tests on the samples."** _she said and he nodded to her. _**"If he suffers a dizzy spell, call me and I'll be down there pretty fast Captain."**_ he said and she nodded. "And instead of it being me, Mckenzie gets down there and is ignoring the indicators here, damn it to hell."

"Because he wants to use this as a way to get him out of the program right now, when I know these are all indicators of sabotage." she said and he nodded. "Well that was my thought right now at the current momens, but we set the trap. And let them walk right into it right now, but the story on Joseph makes a come back right now. The NID, Makepeace and Johnny, or his double are the jealous brothers that sold me into slavery."

"We know all this a was trap, but now he doesn't realize we got our memories, as they continue making fools of themselves right now. You listen to me more and never listen to him as he gets pinned to the wall, has Frank letting him have it. And so on, but no go, he's not getting out from psychistric rader right now." Daniel said and Warner nodded. "Yes and O'neill keeps trying to stall my realization you got possessed here now."

"They were determined to keep this focused on the damn technology." he said and she nodded. _**"Hold it a second, Captain, Daniel, you mind."**_ he added to him and he relaxed and he nodded. _ **"Go ahead I need a second opinion, because, the effects of whatever it was they did. It's speeding up, so if you want to run my blood-work a second time, I'm all for it, Bill.**_ " he said and Warner nodded gently to that.

 _ **"By how much exactly?"**_ he asked softly and he sighed as he said it. **_"It's bad, stage two side effects just kicked in, Sam get into the office, I have to show you something, now."_** he said and she nodded to him. **_"Whatever it is, if dad signed the forms for this research and he hears this and he's going to kill the colonel. If the the guy that arrested us last month is the man that did this to you_**

 ** _"If you're saying that right now."_** she said and he nodded firmly to her. **"** _ **Whatever they did, that's the reason she said that, it's causing my blood-work to be jumping all over the place. But muscle deterioration, is do to the 10% damage left, my organs, the ones that she read out. They're the ones that got damaged in that cave in, my added levels, it's all sleep deprivation so with that."**_

 _ **"And here's the bad news right now, but I read up in that book I told you about, that if anything could cause this type of situation. And it being the catalyst for getting possessed or in this case the technology makes it easier for the alter ego to take hold. It's an emotional trauma, several close calls or both and all of them happened in three months after Sam got turned into a host."**_

 _ **"So think it over what would cause this to hit me this hard?"**_ he asked and she said it firmly at that. _ **"Emotional trauma or several close calls, and the near loss of the said victim's other half?"**_ she repeated and he nodded to her gently. _**"You were there for the emotional trauma having seen what happened and what it did to me this past month, but think it over, if I was Anakin if he stayed good."**_

 _ **"What's the first catalyst to what would cause him to brush the dark-side and make him more susceptible to the dark-side here. As we both know they're working on Anakin's back history before he became Darth Vader, and it's started with the second piece to the prequel trilogy. He grew up in the outside world and what mattered most to him, before he met Ben at the time."**_

 _ **"And grow up in the order, but seriously right now, we may have set the trap and let them walk right into it. But the bastards disengaged my powers, until this latest dose wears off. My powers won't work right now, we got to do this the old fashioned way, but catalysts?"**_ he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed. "In other words it's a case of added trouble here, but your catalyst is the close call."

"Emotional trauma, for three months since the orbital attack, like say your seeing your parents accident and I said we needed a few months off right now. But going in reverse starting with that is your parents, us in Hadante and you nearly getting it by a rapist. Then comes my close call after I get turned into a host and finally you thought you lost me in the orbital attack at the time." she said as Janet finished that remark then

"The catalyst is anger, grief and resentment and that left the god damn door open for you to get hit this hard and we were running out of time here right now. As a result because you were nearly killed in the cave in, you see your parents accident and have to relive it three times. You're nearly attacked by a rapist when you encountered the destoyer of worlds, Sam's close call as she get turned into a host by Jolinar that week."

"And she's nearly killed by an ashrak, and then to top it off, when you were separated from the guys. And as you were going over strategies and you two came to the same decision here. As your soulmate bond snapped itself into place and when the ships went you thought she was still on the damn thing. And you thought you lost her and it was a fear you were carrying till you saw them here." she said and he nodded as he said it.

"Yeah it's all in the book, and that's why I said that, it's not one thing or another that made me susceptible for the possession, but rather five things at once and I'm barely getting enough time to recover from the last before the next one happens and she's not bothering to call out on a sabbatical. Which I know Bill would and it's clear to why right now, as he's driving us into exhaustion here." he said and she nodded to him firmly.

"We need a break and before one of us ends up in the infirmary and in your case you did, as you've been working over time. And this time you finally rammed yourself into the wall right now at the moment." Sam said and he nodded to her. "Well thank god I'm now your boss in the next round, because it's enough that screw 'John'. As Carson and I are calling out a medical sabbatical for you." Landry said sharply to that as he looked at him.


	70. Need Rewrite IV: The Withdrawal

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

 **With Frasier back to normal she's seeing the spots she needs to as it starts continuing as she gets caught up and then we hit the exorcism. Before he recovers enough and they activate the plans for the third department of the program. Though now that she is back she's laying into Jack for how close he came to destroying her friendships with the quartet then firmly at that.**

 **As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline, In SG-1's case, ends at chapter 80. As the this story ends with the countdown coming to an end in their present. And as they wait for it to hit their descendants in the future. As first it's the episode rascals and it then opens in 1939 now for the restart of the new timeline now.**

 **Chapter 70: Need Rewrite IV: Contacting The Order And NID Interference**

 _ **"Those books I told you about, the indicators are going off one by one, we hit stage two, in this and if we don't break it. Stage two is the second stage and it's a clear case of what happened to Mannaheim, but with that in mind, I was heading upstairs to come see the general. And it hit me all at once, and I found it, in this book, the stages that match up to Charlie at the moment here."**_

 _ **"But stage one ended and stage two started, and we have to end this and quick right now, as it's causing a severe case of anemia. Whatever they did to me just hit me now, this is no addiction the bastard that did this is like the character you tried to cut out of Charlie. But I got the added evidence in decode and the situation is far more serious then we thought here, but here it is."**_

 _ **"The time frame we have left is shrinking, it's not ten days or even fifteen here, so we have to break that curse. And fast, and before they go to try and walking me out the front, door, code red level V, I've got 5 days.**_ _ **And the timer is ticking Bill, we're running out of time, if I don't break that connection and I'm screwed, 5 days."**_ he said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed at that information firmly.

 _ **"I'm making it clear here right now Bill, but the effects of this are no longer just the side effects of an addiction, or prisoner of war stint. It's just gotten far more dangerous right now, and it's something you did once before, but you recall Charlie. And you found it first, and long before we realized he'd been infected?"** _he asked and Warner nodded slowly as the two medical orderlies nodded.

 _ **"Well it's happening again, but it's far more dangerous, but I was studying up on this when I took that sabbatical and I ended up running into two of the three priests that did it. Rob Mannaheim, I haven't a clue what connection they have to me, let alone now. Why I felt some familiarity with McBride, but I do know, now, it's gone passed your medical expertise here, I need Father Bowdern."**_

 _ **"But this is not like Charlie, I need them, and I may have to go to them, because if I don't and that connection is not broken. They're going to kill me by loss of blood, and the amount of toxicity in my system. I need those blood tests, now and before I turn it into Carter, he finds out about this. And he's going to kill theses idiots right now, and with him Matheson, Hammond and Ferretti."**_

 _ **"Because the clock is ticking and if we don't do it and fast and it's over I have to break that connection and fast. I have 5 days left, and if we don't break it before midnight of day 5, that's it."**_ he said and Warner nodded as they exchanged looks at that. "If that doesn't make it imperative right now nothing ever does, you were saying it, emphatically, here right now." McBride said and Sam nodded to that firmly.

 _ **"Sam I'm just calling out emergency medical codes here, but code red level V, it's close to Charlie. But not quite, to prevent them from walking me out the front door. Tell dad, he's going to know what I'm saying, but stay clear of me, I don't know. In what the hell they did to me, but I'm not risking you getting hurt here, honey."** _he said and she nodded as Warner said it sharply to that information.

 _ **"Five days, we've only got five days, alright, I speak German, Danny, give me that book."**_ he said and Daniel nodded and pulled it out of his book bag and gave it to him at that. "I knew something was wrong, but it was like you guys were on the same level here. And in the way he and I were after the symbiote killers, but with that in mind it was decoding it." Sam said and he nodded to her gently at that as he said it then.

 _ **"Do it again, and make sure that what's causing this is enough to make it clear, but I know they intend to keep claiming this was because of Hathor. The psychosis, it's as bad as it could get and they're doing political sabotage to get rid of me. Now, nothing he says can change the fact that his decision nearly got me killed now."**_ he said and Warner nodded as he did it again as he said it.

As he read the chapters and saw that the pages were marked and high-lighted and nodded as he read through it and his eyes narrowed. _**"Damn it, I knew I should have over ridden you're going on this mission, you needed a month or two on sabbatical. Damn it Doctor, what the hell is the matter with you right now, because this can be considered enough to revoke your license to practice."**_

 _ **"Are you out of your god damn mind, we have a case setting that I have to be the one to deal with here, and as of this moment. I'm the one dealing with his recovery from this, so stand down right now Frasier."**_ he snapped at her and she turned at that. _**"Daniel my office right now, you too Perry, Jefferson."**_ he added and they walked into his office then at that as he slammed the door.

 _ **"What's it say if you're this pissed Doctor?"**_ Jefferson asked and he slammed the book on the table then as he read it out. _**"When the victim is suffering an emotional trauma the effects of the possession just take hold faster, but when a demon. Or in this case a character that starts acting like one, and the victim is suffering an emotional trauma, a very close call of a near fatal injury."**_

 _ **"Or both, it marks the holy trinity by proceeding in three stages: infestation, obsession and finally actual possession, it's like Charlie all over again. Daniel take your shirt off, I have to make sure now."**_ he said and he nodded and removed it and they stood up at that. _**"This is the bastard that did this to you, he's our demon?"**_ Perry asked and he nodded as he said it as he sat weakly at that.

 _ **"Yeah, and I realized this pretty fast, I tried to get you to my location, by setting off the security alarm, but the blood loss was making me too dizzy to do it. But the two crashes that you heard in the storage room were me."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"She either set you up or they all did it, but we can't let him walk you out the front door."** _Perry said as he looked at the pentagram firmly.

And his eyes narrowed at that. _**"I recognize this one, it's inverted and it's a sign of demonology, but if you put the baphomet into it and you have it looking like the one on the game. And**_ _ **it's like the icon of sin."**_ he said and Daniel nodded as he drew the image into the pentagram and gave it to him and he nodded. _**"Yeah I know, look at this."**_ he said and he drew the image and put it into the pentagram.

 _ **"The character that did this is a witch doctor and of the type that deal with demonology, but the serum is the potion they used to bind me to him. We need to create another to free me from their control, or someone is going to get hurt."** _he said and they nodded firmly to the news. _**"These people are out of their god damn minds right now, I'm not losing you, to some sick bastard."**_

 _ **"If I have to artificially cause a heart attack that's your only chance now, but if I don't get it ended and soon and someone is going to get hurt. Because the character that possessed Charlie attacked five people and killed my partner when we started out. And of us in the medical department I'm the only who has experience right now here."** _Warner said sharply and he nodded as they went further.

 ** _"Alright hang on, I got to make a phone call."_** he said and they nodded as he grabbed the phone and dialed a number, before he could try it. And the phone went off right then and he quickly snatched it up. **_"This is Jackson go ahead."_** he said and they heard Picard's voice at that. ** _"Daniel, I was just told what the hell happened here, but as of this moment, I'm taking you back under my command, son."_**

 ** _"Until the worst of this is done and you're fully recovered from what these maniacs did to you. The IOA, Hank and I are taking you back under our as of now. You're ordered to return to the SGA, immediately, we expect to see you back at the outpost in 2 days."_** he said and Daniel sighed in relief and nodded as he answered him gently at the news then as he said it and as he looked at his test results.

 ** _"Yes Sir, but it just got worse, I know we were supposed to be on vacation for three months, but O'neill took the mission given to him by West and Vidrine. And before Sam and I could tell Hammond that they: the joint chiefs and the IOA gave three months leave."_ **he said and they heard Landry answer that. _**"We know, but the IOA, we and the joint chiefs all say the same thing here Danny."**_

 ** _"First he was beyond insistant to go through, that says he knows that you leave and their plans for you and the quartet fall apart. Well now we run another test on that, if he becomes so insistent when you're talking to George. Well then it says he knows that you leave and get to us and they're being arrested. And for attempted murder, accessories to attempted rape, conspiracy and sedition."_**

 ** _"But you're coming home and whether they want you to or not, Mel and Claire are waiting for you up here. So with that, do this the way we wrote it up, before we realized that Jack was being framed."_** he said and Daniel nodded to the orders. **_"Yes Sir, I understand, I got to make a call to the order and once done, Sam and I are telling Hammond you want to return to the outpost and the SGA."_**

 ** _"But if they, the NID, delay me, I'll be back in 3 weeks, and I promise you that."_** he said and Landry answered him gently at that. **_"Alright thats fine, we'll see you back in a few weeks son."_ **he said and Daniel nodded smiling. **_"Yes Sir, see you then."_** he said and hung it up. **_"Sam we're going to have to stage act this, we got to make O'neill think he has you and Hammond and Janet in his pocket."_**

 ** _"As you put your theory to the test and we go from there, but if the bastard causes any more spasms we got trouble. We got nine days if they delay me from leaving, but I'm going home whether the NID wants me to or not."_ **he said and she nodded in agreement. "Well now this situation just got personal we know this was a set up, and now it's keeping our thoughts focused on the fact he's the dangerous one."

"He's crazy, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon, Mckenzie is an NID psychiatric doctor, but he cuts no dice with me. He's a colonel, I'm a three star general, there's no changing my mind, it could be Johnny himself or his double and nothing ever changes. They're going to hold onto the delusion, but that only makes it more clear, they're not fit to serve at the SGC, in my eyes." Carson said sternly as he crossed his arms at this.

"Agreed, it could be Johnny himself or his double and nothing ever changes the fact that they're dangerous when they lose their tempers. In my eyes, Daniel is the clean one, they're dangerous and out of control, so nothing is changing that spotlight in my eyes. I'm letting Daniel leave and whether he wants me to or not, but now it's testing him by Danny telling me he got recalled." Hammond said with a stern growl at this situation.

"There is only one person he's calling, it's us, so he can get to us before the symptoms get even worse." Bowdern said firmly and Hammond nodded. "Yes and like before, O'neill cut in, before Daniel could tell me all missions now. From all bases were to be given a three month leave, orders given by the president, the IOA and the joint chiefs. So that's a definite red flag, they know without Daniel, their plans for us go up in smoke."

"But now Daniel had to get that information to the joint chiefs, the president and the IOA, that they just set him up, but they know he does. And they're all screwed right now, Daniel never sliced his wrist, he hasn't tried to kill himself either. This is only going to work if O'neill tries to keep him on the base long enough. And for the bastard to attack someone, so that's the story alterations right now, Danny do it, like we saw before."

"And this time add the exorcism to it, Shyla is going to be easy as she can't fight against the amount of love in Ray's voice for you as his adoptive nephew. But Bill has to be the one to finish the job, by getting this lunatic out of you." he said and Daniel nodded as he put that in. **_"Saint Louis Jesuit order."_** they heard and he quickly answered him at as they saw his trying to control his shaking at that and Bowdern nodded.

"Well that only makes it more clear, we were supposed to be on vacation for three months and while Sarah and Steven were in Chicago You were going to drop in on the quintet to see us, before the three of us headed back to the outpost at the time." Bowdern said and they nodded as he said it then. **_"Hi, Archbisop Harris, this is Colonel Daniel Jackson, the grandson of Father David Melburn Jackson."_**

 ** _"Yes that's right, listen could you get Arthur Hume, William Bowdern, Walter Halloran, Arthur Richards and Ray Mcbride on the line. And do it quickly please, it's an emergency."_ **he said and they heard Harris at that. **_"What kind of emergency?"_** he asked and Daniel said it with one name. ** _"You got a repeater of Robert Manneheim, I need to talk to Father Bowdern, immediately, Sir."_**

 ** _"Father Bowdern is my priest and a family friend, I need him and the trio, immediately."_ **he said and Hume nodded firmly. "If that doesn't make it any more clear nothing does right now. We watched you grow up and you still needed us no matter how old you got at the time. And this was something only we could help you with at the moment here." he said and they nodded as they exchanged firm looks at this situation.

As Daniel mimed slicing his throat and Perry yanked the camera cord at that and nodded and he nodded as Sam backed up and against the wall and pressed a blue switch. "We incorporated sound proof controls into the base so once we hit that control. And the NID can't hear our conversations when spoken in private, that's great." Sam said smiling and Hammond and Janet nodded in agreement as they exchanged firm smiles at this.

 ** _"We got to get you out of the base and fast before you collapse."_** Sam said and he nodded in agreement to that. **_"Sam it's gone code red medical emergency, level V, the bastard disengaged my powers here. Johnny's dead when your dad finds out."_** Daniel told her and she nodded angrily at that. **_"Hello, Danny you hear me, this is Archbishop Hume?"_** they heard and he sighed in relief as he answered him at that.

 ** _"Yes Sir, I hear you, what I told Harris, it's true, mom and dad may still be alive along with you and Father Bowdern. But the accident was the catalyst, it happened again, the NID set me up."_** he said and he knew Hume nodded as he answered him. **_"How long is the clock exactly, how long do we have."_** he asked and Daniel swallowed as he answered him quickly as Sam rested her hand on his back.

 **" _A week, ten days at most, but if we don't do it before midight of All Saints Day and I'm screwed here right now. I'm coming home, and whether the NID wants me to or not right now."_ **he said and a second later they heard Bowdern answer him. **_"Danny, you got the books we checked for this, we got to lead them in circles a couple days, but once at Chicago, it's game over, but listen to me."_**

 ** _"From experience with Robbie, these manifestations, changes in personality, were only when he lost his temper. The bastard portraying Terminus, you got to really push to get him to show himself, but there's no getting out of this. Once O'neill starts getting pushy, that only shows more he knows now. You get off the base and get to us and we're arresting them for attempted murder."_**

 ** _"We all have memories of last timeline, we have to use the creation of the plan we set up on the holodeck for this. But just three days, you need to do our studies and research for us, you also need to rest. If you get out of the state, the state police can't touch you and you're back in our department. Just do what you did on the episode rewrite."_** he said and Daniel nodded to his orders gently.

As Daniel snapped his fingers and Janet wrote down a list of groceries and he nodded. "With you too sick to hold anything down, you need to keep up your fluids right now, nothing too acidic to eat, but that list is food. And for someone suffering from the stomach flu right now, once you get out of the base head for Denver. It's going to take three days for them to check all over Colorado Springs right now, Daniel."

"With a cloned version of Danny as a 9 year old with you, that takes care of the situation, but you need three days to sleep this off, on day 2, I'm sending Kevin and Annie to you. So two days to rest, with the cure in your stuff, two more, we got to get you out of the base and then spend five days studying regarding this. But we set the trap and let them fall right into it right now." she said and he nodded to that gently at that remark.

 ** _"Yeah alright father, I'm catching the first flight out to Saint Louis, I should be there at HQ tomorrow afternoon."_** he said and they heard a sigh of relief to that. **_"Alright we'll see you tomorrow son, love you cub."_** he said and Daniel hid a smile. **_"You too father, see you tomorrow guys."_** he said as they ended the call at that gently as Janet wrote up a set of medical instructions at that remark as she said it.

 ** _"Tomorrow, we got to get you out of the state in four days."_** Janet said quickly and he nodded. **_"I know, I got to make a phone call to the joint chiefs, let them know I'm resigning from the SGC temporarily. Until I'm fully recovered, I'm going home to my hometown, before I return to the SGA for a months. Before I deal with the bastard that did this."_** he said and they nodded in agreement to that firmly.

"A week to 10 days at the most, that was the time scale that we had on Robbie, doing it at the house wasn't working so I moved it to the institute. To help a child, or, in this case, my grandson, I was willing to break that promise to myself. And of ever going into the institute, but these brats crossed a serious line at the moment right now." Bowdern said and the trio nodded sternly to that remark as they watched it further then.

"Come on, next portion of the episode right now, if he's getting jittery of knowing that the longer this goes on, and the next attack. Is right after he collapses, followed by his attacking someone, but it's leaving the camera on. We get 'Johnny' realizing there is no getting out of this as he's just a major and you're a full bird colonel. You're in charge and SGA over rules NID, the IOA recalled you." Hammond said and he nodded to that gently.

"Like the damn light, but both times you were too edgy to hold still, but this time it's because of the fact you're waiting for the bastard to drop the act right now." Sam said firmly and Jack crossed his arms at that remark. "Well once you got to me and I was roasting him for attempted murder right now. But that was it, as we had to get him off the base." Jack said with a firm growl at that as they watched the duo head for the lab.

Watching as they saw him pacing the lab as she looked up at him. _**"You're going to wear a hole in the floor."** _she said and he sighed as he answered her. _**"I can't get her out of myhead, Sam, I think I made a big mistake."**_ he said and she looked at him in shock. _**"You're not serious."**_ she said and he nodded. _**"I am."** _he said and she hid a sigh. _**"You already have a wife."**_ she said and he sighed as he answered her.

 _ **"Had, had a wife, I mean seriously, how long am I supposed to wait, and even if I find Sha're one day. So what are the chances she's ever going to be the same again."**_ he said and she said it gently, but firmly to that remark. "Let me guess like I thought you were in love with her at the time. And told them you were already married and you were married to Sam." Jack asked and he nodded to him gently at the remark.

 _ **"Okay look, your endorphin levels were through the roof when we got back, and now you're coming down off of it. The effects of the sarcophagus are like a narcotic Daniel."** _she said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that makes you smarter, stronger, you live for hundreds of years, feel great so what the hell is so wrong with it?"** _he asked as they heard his internal remark as he thought it gently to her.

 _ **'Come on honey, the cost of this is the destruction of the good in you, you know me, you never wanted me to change, well make it clear. It's the reason the Goa'uld are this cruel and evil, it's destroyed their host. As it maintains their control over their host and it destroys the good in their host, so say it.'** _they heard as they heard her repeat that remark gently as she looked at him then.

 _ **"I think it's partly why the reason for why the goa'uld are as bad as they are."** _she said and he nodded. _**"How?'** _he asked and she sighed as she said it. "Yeah I should have known you were testing me in that, you wanted me to realize what this does, it's the dark-side." she said and he nodded to her gently at that. _**"Who knows, it's goa'uld technology, Daniel, maybe it's healing effects alter brain chemistry."**_

 _ **"Increased adrenaline,**_ _ **the hormones that make you more aggressive and irrational,**_ _ **Pyrus probably used to be a decent man."**_ she said and they heard a sigh of bitterness at that. _ **'Don't count on it baby, he's the alien version to Saddam Hussein. And their planet is a forest version to Iraq, and I just got put through the guys worst nightmare.'**_ they heard gently then as she said it to him softly.

 _ **"Look at yourself, it's like you need a fix."**_ she said and they nodded as he answered her. "I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, because if I didn't get you to focus and fast, I was heading for Saint Louis. And getting as far away from the gate as possible, so they could be the ones that broke the curse. And as I healed from the amount of damage done to my body." he said and they nodded as he said it then to her at that as he said it.

 _ **"We can't just leave it there, we have to study it**_." he said and she nodded. "There is no way in hell we're bringing that thing to earth, not after what it just did to you right now. You're setting the stage for the final set up as we do this right now here at the time that day." Hammond said translating and he nodded. _**"We can't go back either."**_ she said and he sighed. _**"Well I'm going."** _he said and Maggie nodded to that remark.

"Don't let you go back or you're trapped there." Janet said, translating that one and Hammond nodded as they heard the next one. "Here it comes and this wasn't me that did this reaction, it was him, he's the one that lost his temper. And he's the one that said this next sentence here right now Uncle Jake, this wasn't me that said this." Daniel said and they nodded to him as they heard her answering remark to that statement.

 _ **"She used us to get you addicted."**_ she said and he slammed his hand down on the table as it knocked several containers off the lab table as he moved towards her. "Yeah and I never seen you like this before, and I didn't realize it wasn't you that said this next remark here at the time." Sam said to him and he nodded as he looked into her eyes then as he said it to her, as his eyes went completely cold then as he answered her.

 _ **"You've never really known what love is have you."**_ he said and Daniel crossed his arms. _**"There you see, the Daniel I know would never have said that."**_ she said, quoting it before he straightened up as he trashed the table. As he walked out of the room as they saw her look down firmly as she came to a decision. As she walked out of the room, before it changed to him in his office then, as he grabbed a piece of paper.

Getting on the phone he dialed a number and waited then. **_"Jerome Addison, joint chiefs, what can I do for you?"_** They heard and he smiled. **_"General Addison, if you're with the others and the duo, let alone the president. Then it's a matter of cutting through the red tape right now, it's Colonel Daniel Jackson. We just got back from a mission, but permission to return to 636 for the duration."_**

 ** _"Not the planet 636, but the old home address, I was getting ready to come to you to over ride their plans. And now we have too at the moment as a result, but in this case, as of this moment, my place in the baseline program. That is hereby at an end, and I'm taking the rest of this season off. So 1) remove Michael from the show, he's guest starring for the following 2 1/2 years."_**

 ** _"As of the rest of the episode and for the rest of this season and the next two, Uncle Darrel, Uncle Dillon you know what area code that is. I want to return to that area code, on a 18 month to 3 year vacation, after what happened. Cross and double just activated, but Jack lost his mind on this mission. He suffered two flashbacks, he needs to be relieved of duty."_** he said and they heard him say it.

 ** _"Granted son, you can take that year break, but to repeat the order, he tries to refuse it just makes it even more clear he knows. He knows once you get to us and your friends Bill, Ray, Walter and Arthur, that they're screwed here, but we countermand colonel."_** Addison said to him and Clinton said it sharply ** _. "And if they want to keep a low profile, then it's by letting you leave, whatever happened."_**

 ** _"If you have to escape custody, then do it and before whatever crap they pulled hits you right now. Once the sedative wears off, get the hell out of dodge, and get out of town. We have to tell Jacob if this had you protecting his daughter from a rapist, but I don't give a damn what O'neill says. He refuses, it just makes it more clear he's trying to save their asses right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"So make it clear, is he refusing to comply with a direct order given to him, by the joint chiefs and the president of the United States of America, Daniel. You got our permission, so he continues to refuse, then he's just revealing, now. That he's an NID agent and with him is Makepeace and whoever's constantly dropping into base in our military department."_** he said and Daniel nodded firmly.

 ** _"Yes Sir, if he delays me, I'm escaping by getting a friend of mine and Anna and I are getting the hell out of dodge and heading for Chicago. As I call you from there, so stand by, because I'm contacting him in the morning."_** he said and he got an immediate response at that. **_"Got it son, and be careful, see you in the morning kiddo."_** Dillon said to him and he nodded as they ended it at that remark.

And wrote out a field report then as he decoded the information from what he got. As he headed for the infirmary a second time then. Just as Frasier watched him walk into the room and headed for Warner's office then at that. _**"Alright what's the news, Bill?"**_ he asked and he said it firmly as he answered him. _**"The effects came back as you said, everything that was left over is going out of whack, you're bleeding to death."**_

 _ **"And the effects of this curse have caused your cells to lose all ability to function properly and it's getting worse by the hour."**_ he said and he nodded with a sigh. "The blood thinner potions are killing you, we have to break that pact and fast and it's either a blood transfusion or immediate surgery before this kills you." Janet snapped in shock and he nodded as he heard his recorded voice it at that firmly.

 _ **"If the effects of the withdrawal don't cause me to pass out, then the sleep deprivation will right now. Yeah alright give me that paper, I need to go see Hammond and show this to him and Sam."** _he said and Warner passed it to him then as he headed for Hammond's office. Before they saw him see 'John' standing there next to her as they heard a furious exclamation to that as they heard his mental remark.

 _ **'No damn it, now what am I going to do, she's got the right idea, and I do need to be in an area that I can't hurt anyone. Or at the very least just get me away from the damn gate right now. Alright I got to get Hammond to get him out of the room so I can tell her and Hammond the truth. But if he says it before Hammond gets the words ou**_ _ **t, it's just more evidence right now.'**_

 _ **"That he's determined to save his own ass when I tell them the truth, because they tried to kill me right now and he's lost his god damn mind right now."**_ he thought as he listened to her remark. _**"What are you saying Captain?"**_ Hammond asked and she sighed. _**"Sir I think he needs to be confined, he's clearly addicted to the effects of the..."** _she started to say as he walked in then at that gently then.

 _ **"Trying to save your own ass 'John', because you're screwed when I tell them this right now, Sam hold fire right now. We have to talk because what happened earlier is not what you think, it's more serious than what you're thinking. But my conversation with Warner is as close to the one you had with him over Charlie as possible, General."** _he said and Hammond looked up at that remark.

 _ **"General I had the test results redone, and what they're going to tell you is so off the bat it's not even funny right now. But what happened on this mission is a case of political sabotage, and they're all in on it. But 'John' and Makepeace, Mckenzie and it's because of Hathor right now."** _he said as he dropped the paper on the table. _**"What's this exactly."**_ he said and Daniel explained that to him gently.

 _ **"My resignation."** _he said and they heard 'John'. _**"Oh please."** _he said and Daniel continued ignoring him. _**"Sir I respectfully request permission to return to P3R-636."** _he said and they heard a gentle remark. _**"Come on Sir, realize it, now, I have to get as far away from the base as possible."** _he said and they heard 'John's quick remark. _**"Request denied."**_ he said and Daniel looked up at him angrily at that.

 ** _"Sir 636 is not what you think right now, there's another version to that numerical code, but my family is from Saint Louis. Or more accurately Chesterfield, Missouri, it's on the outskirts of Saint Louis. My permanent address out there is the same as the planet, but I had a discussion._** ** _And with the joint chiefs and Matheson and Warren today, they say it's fine right now."_**

 ** _"But my address is 636 , area code 636, but here's the real truth regarding that code._** ** _The numerical code Sam chose, is really the same as my permanent address, my paternal side has a mansion out there. With the same numerical code that Sam chose, my house #636 Parker Avenue. 636 Parker Avenue 3rd Road West Drive, permanent phone number (636) 535-2365, P3R-636."_**

 ** _"Permanent address in Chesterfield Missouri, 636 Parker Avenue, 3rd Road West Drive, my permanent home address out there. Till I decide to return on my own later is (636) 535-2365, but that's the coding Sam gave to the planet. And when we went there, but with it now at the moment. That's my paternal family residence and I need a break from the all military style side to visit my family."_**

 ** _"But I respectfully ask permission to return to the area code 636, my family, paternal side, is from Saint Louis Missouri. My grandfather is part of the Jesuit order up there and what's left of the quintet that did the Manneheim case are still alive. But this was what I was going to ask, a vacation, before this mission happened last month, it's still very strong, the memory, I need a sabbatical."_**

 ** _"But the IOA just recalled me, and my parents are in Antarctica, I'm returning to my department for the duration of the next 8 months."_** he said and Hammond nodded to him. **_"Hank get that cleared with Jerry and the quintet in the IOA?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded as they saw 'John' pale at that remark. **_"Yes Sir they did and they and the president said it's fine, I just took it to the joint chiefs a bit ago."_**

 ** _"I spoke to the seven and the president, they said it's fine, I'm free, but Landry and Picard as well as the IOA recalled me. And they all said the very same thing, but they want me at the SGA, so my body can heal. And from the amount of damage this situation did at the moment. To put this bluntly this is the second alnighter from hell right now."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"So the joint chiefs all said the same thing, you're a officer in a civilian ran department. And they just yanked you back to their department for the NID sending you there. When you're supposed to be on vacation right now, correct son?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded. **_"Yes Sir that's correct, and the IOA gave orders, all missions are here by cancelled for seven months here."_**

 ** _"The fact that they, the NID, know I leave and their plans are going up in smoke, is motive enough to why he said it so quickly. He and Makepeace, Maybourne and Mckenzie wanted this to happen so you can't trust me anymore. That's why I got to leave, right now, grandpa, he gave the same orders, I was to return to 636 and so he can help me recover, Addison gave the go ahead."_**

 ** _"As did the president, I'm relieved of duty here at the SGC."_ **he said and Hammond nodded as 'John' quickly said it to that. **_"Again the request is denied."_ **he said and Daniel turned and looked at him _. **"I don't think it's your decision to make and as for that remark right now you jerk. And are you refusing to comply with a direct order, given to you by a bunch of three and four stars right now."**_

 _ **"I had a firm coversation with the joint chiefs, and the president, my parents are friends of the entire joint chiefs. Practically civilian advisors to the presidential department, how do you think I got in exactly. It's because of this, the medical three star is my godfather you embecile in fact right now. T**_ _ **hey, the entire group, agreed to let me leave for the rest of the season, this season."**_

 _ **"Just so I can go see my family up in Chesterfield, I'm going to the real world, so I can go on medical leave for 18 months to 3 years. But they're general's from 1 star and up to 5 stars, and 7 of 9 are actually old friends. And of my parents, as are Matheson, and Dillon Warren, so with this words in mind. Are you refusing to comply with a direct order given to you by a superior now."**_

 ** _"Because you're just a major and I jumped over your move and went right to your superiors and they gave me permission to leave. And are letting me go so that I can go on medical sabbatical right now."_** he said and they watched as his color tinge pale slightly to that. "Yeah he knows that by jumping over the red tape, he's screwed here once you come to me." McBride said and rested his hand on his back.

 _ **"If the joint chiefs say that it's fine, that I'll let you go, son, but first I need to know what the hell happened out there if you're going to see some old family friends."**_ Hammond said and Daniel smiled at him gently as he answered him, before they heard 'John' press the issue at that remark. **_"The request is denied."_** he snapped at him and that did it as he looked at him firmly as he said it with a stern growl at that.

"What's left of that quintet are the trio and he's also dropping in on me to see me face to face as I'm an old friend of the family. His father was my favorite player and he wanted to meet me as he knew I understood his feelings you little brat. He was coming to visit, now I may not remember everything, but I knew he needed someone. Someone who understood this and the trio to heal emotionally." Manneheim said to him sternly at that.

"Yes well that's not the case in this timeline, since the original series crew crashlanded in the 80's, we created slow aging pills that act like tretonin. So our minds are strong and we're able to overcome alzheimers, and with it. It's we look like our counterparts in the documentary they created on us at the time there. To me, they just ticked me off that they did something this cruel to my cub." Bowdern said and the order nodded to that.

"He's screwed once this gets back to your friends in the order, Dr. Jordon and the trio now, because they're going to be fighting tooth and nail here, regarding you. And refuse to help us now, as you're waiting for Sam and me, as well as Bill. Just to drop the act and with us, Anna at the moment here." Janet said and he nodded as she listened to his remarks as his tone went firm as she saw him acting like a member of the joint chiefs.

 _ **"I wasn't asking you, you bastard, he's the commander of this base, you're just a major, he's a general, you arrogant bastard. Excuse me you crazy bastard, but you remember my original remark. 'No, you look, I have and had every under control, god you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it. So all you have to do is hang in there.', cadet translation to that same remark."**_

 _ **"Or maybe I should put it like this in what you said to me in there, shall I tell him the truth after I said I needed more time. And I said, though reverse of what I meant in that, shall I paraphrase in this. I was saying I was so exhausted, that I wasn't going to last long. You want to repeat that same remark in front of him."**_ he asked and they watched him stiffen at that remark.

 _ **"And while I'm on the subject you want to explain the reason why my test results are this out of whack. Or why the fact I had to use the damn thing is because you nearly got me killed. And the damage is far more serious then you want to admit, that I'm suffering flashbacks. And you're nearly getting me killed by attempting to escape, and then finally to top it off right now here."**_

 _ **"The fact you wanted me to ignore my direct orders, from him, the sextet, Matheson, General what were your orders after I contacted you that first time. As you all said the same thing, and you wanted that information on the technology and to protect everyone else from it. I decided to to be your designated guinea pig for that technology to protect others at the moment."**_

 _ **"You remember I told you I was running a bit of research on the technology, just to keep it off the base, you said that was fine. But bring back the test results now at the time, and I do that, but the effects came with an added detail combined. My research combined with the technology, said research the reason I want to return to my hometown now to visit, my research is my father's."**_

 ** _"But the direct orders for this mission were another planet, tok'ra planet, and this was due to the fact. Now that this was connected to what Sam said already in what Jolinar told her."_ **he said and Hammond leaned forward at that. **_"So you have the entirety of what he, she, or whatever, told her in this. Alright let me have it, what's the entirety of the message."_ **he asked and he crossed his arms.

 _ **"Yes I have the rest, so here it is, but though they don't use the technology, it's if they do and that's a big if now, but if they do, they immediately get out of it. And so they will not be tempted to use it again, 2) is the remark that Warner gave over Charlie, now and as to why. It's the side effects are extremely dangerous, so never mix drugs with it or it causes a speed-ball effect."**_

 _ **"By drugs I mean any drug, narcotics, sedatives, pain killers or anything else, as it causes a speed-ball effect. And Warner is going to tell you this later, and that's not if their idiocy causes someone to get hurt, or killed. And by that I mean it's a repeater of Charlie before and after. That we realized he's become infected with a goa'uld as I already gave you this information, so to go on."**_

 _ **"Once used and you have to be in the sun as it drains a dangers amount of vitamin D from your system. Which explains why I was upstairs, getting some sun, I used it one last time to keep me awake till we got home. But I was using it as a way to keep me awake in this situation right now. And here's the last piece now, but if it's been tampered with to offer more then the necessary jolt."**_

 _ **"And it speeds up the conversion from the good you into the bad you, so no more then necessary my friend. Like Sam I'm also having flashbacks regarding this, and somehow, and I'm not sure how, I heard this from the Tok'ra queen mother. She told me everything, but Sam didn't have everything, because he interrupted the most important part, which is what I told you now, Sir."**_

 _ **"But that's what I had to tell you now, but that wasn't me doing the talking in the lab. And it's a long story right now as well, but after I reported back to you that day. She talked me into using it again, but they've been neutralizing the effects in my system, so they had a power advantage over me. But three weeks of over time, I have nothing left right now, but here's the preliminary now."**_

 _ **"But I took the liberty to do a little research on the sarcophagus, but I learned what happens when you're already healthy. And trust me it's not pretty right now, but that's why she told you that, I was following your orders. Your direct orders here, here's the report now. But general, we have a bigger problem that you're going to kill him and Maybourne for when you hear this right now."**_

 _ **"But the sextet ordered one of the Tok'ra home planets to be the one that I did this research on and he took this one and with that. It's attempted murder to the highest degree right now, but what she told you I said in there, wasn't me doing the talking right now. Because we have a serious problem and it's Charlie all over again**_ _ **."**_ he said and she looked at him in shock at that news then as he paled.

 _ **"You gained the entirety to what she told Sam?"**_ Hammond asked a second time and he nodded. _**"Yes Sir, long story, but this was information you needed to prevent what could possibly kill or hurt someone. Because if Frasier sedates me and it's leaving the damn door unlocked for the same situation as Charlie. I locked the door on 636, so no I'm not going back, but here's the thing now."**_

 _ **"That remark she mentioned to you, it may have been said in my voice, but that wasn't me doing the talking here."**_ he said and Hammond crossed his arms. _**"Then who was it exactly, because if the reaction was that violent, then it's enough that you made my decision for me. By locking out the planet until you're fully recovered here, from this."**_ he said and 'John' quickly stepped in at that remark.

 _ **"Does it really matter right now?"**_ he asked and Daniel turned to looked at him. _**"Yes it does, and to answer your question, Sir, it was the man that arrested me. Just after Pyrus started getting paranoid, and here's where you're going to be ticked. And he's created some sort of chemical connection, connecting me to him, in the way we saw the character do to Charlie, so his words, my voice."**_

 _ **"Code red, medical emergency level V, it's happening again, but this was attempted murder, and political sabotage. I've done four missions for you, to get results, and they lost their damn minds out of jealousy. And in 'his' case, I'm hereby ordering he to be deactivated. He's suffered a flashback on the planet to Desert Storm."**_ he said and 'John' paled at that as Hammond nodded to him.

 ** _"General, Carson gave me John's file circling certain sections in red and asked me to give it to you for this. But 636, it's John's record down to limit after he got arrested by the guard, alien Saddam, alien narcotics, alien Segei and so on. The bastards lost their minds completely, but to quote the alien Segei directly. He was not interested in questions, no questions, no answers, just me."_**

 ** _"That's all he wants, is me, translate that anyway you want, but they did his record down to the limit."_** he said and Hammond nodded slowly. ** _"You, he wants you, what else, tell me more, what happened exactly?"_** Sam said quickly and he closed his eyes as he tried to keep from shaking. ** _"Hearing him say that, the only translation I knew is he wanted to..., to."_** he said trying to get the word out.

Before Hammond gripped his wrist at that. **_"Jump over that part, but tell me, I need to know this as I kept the camera off, I got your message. Is this lunatic a bi-sexual or was he..."_** he started to say and Daniel took a deep breath as he said it. **_"Bi-sexual, he didn't just target me, he targeted her, that outburst. That she just mentioned to you was to get him furious enough to expose himself here."_**

 ** _"Bill headed off his, John's reaction in the shower and the quartet saw everything on my body but with that in mind, and I need to show you something right now."_** he said and the duo nodded slowly as Hammond's face turned red in anger and 'John' paled at that as Jack and Teal'C walked in the door at that. As he removed his sweater and they saw the scratches and needle punctures all over his arms and chest.

 ** _"I didn't get a good look in the shower as they got a towel covering your chest, but what happened earlier, I heard a crash?"_** Jack asked him and he said it quickly. **_"This wasn't just replicating his stint down to the limit, or that this planet captured men. Like I told you, Jack, not just Frank N Furter, but Robbie, General, it's Uncle Rob all over again."_** he said and Hammond nodded sternly to him.

"Right, if given the chance during breaks while you were growing up, I would insist you guys call me uncle at the time, as the surrogate younger brother to parents." Manneheim said and the young quintet nodded gently to his request then, smiling. "Only makes sense, especially for me, as your my predecessor, but you saved me. When I was a toddler, I saw you as another uncle." Daniel said and they nodded as they heard it then.

 ** _"That keeps you out of psychiatric close up Danny, but not you, you little bastard, you really expected to get away with it. I told your team leader directly that if you expect me to believe anything you say on him. Then you little bastards lost your god damn minds, I am only listening to Danny and only him as you cut your arm, up to the elbow."_** Hammond said and he swallowed hard.

 _ **"With me on medical stand down, though I'm now leader of the team at the current moment, I highly recommend you call in Carson at the moment. I also suggest intensive therapy by use of the chairs we brought back. He has to face the memories right now, because if he doesn't relive that mission now. He's going to relive it as repression stress and he's going to snap in combat now."**_

 _ **"That was Diana's exact remark on this, get him in the chairs and run him through the memory. I can face it head on, but he is still holding onto duty to your friends at the moment. Frank told me this directly, he couldn't go back for him without getting captured himself and with him, me and the trio. But Frank, the guys and Jack were not having me exposed to Segei himself right now."**_

 _ **"To destroy my reputation with you your trust, they did this on purpose, but Picard turned the table on them, by sending Data in to replace Lore at the time. No offense Sir, but I can't do my psyche reports here at the base, but I can do with Morrison, he's head of the SGA medical team in AMRIID. But Kate is waiting for me and they all said the same thing, John's being arrested."**_

 _ **"I'm saying this for Janet and for Carson right now, but he's relieved of duty as of now and he's had a flashback. He needs therapy and he's needed to be deactivated, in truth, he was reactivated without a psyche evaluation two years ago. And though Mckenzie says he's fine the evidence contradicts that, and it's because he's lost his mind out of a flashback to that mission in Iraq."**_

 _ **"But his remark to me after I told him my orders showed a severe disregard for orders, said orders you and the seven gave. So he wanted me to contradict orders and deliberately break them, now, and though I had orders. Directly from you, a**_ _ **nd he wanted me to disobey your direct orders now, General. But I said what Sam and I were both thinking to him at the time in the mines."**_

 _ **"Exact words being, 'No you look, I've got everything under control, god you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'. Hear the emphasis, by the me, I meant 'we', as we had this conversation already over your bonds to Sam and her family. Well I risked my life, soul and sanity to protect her from the man that did this to me right now."**_

 _ **"But those 9 to 10 times are the reason the test results say I'm been run through the damn thing 30 times here. But I did my job, and I ended up getting arrested, which was why it was taking so long right now. But the man that said that to her, in my voice, is the man that arrested us. And bound me to him, but we have only 5 days to break the connection or the change is permanent."**_

 _ **"Five days, I have five days, but my only chance is if we wait out the clock and then once the timer on the serum they used on me is done. Have Warner do the surgery or call my priest here and I mean immediately. Because this is not just any normal POW, or addiction right now. The bastard that did this created a chemical version to a demonic possession, and I need my priest and fast."**_

 _ **"You have to believe me, Sir, but it's not what you think, they, him and the NID, West, and whoever's with them, even Makepeace possibly. They set me up to get rid of me, I'm being honest with you right now, but this was a trap to get rid of me here now."**_ Daniel said and Hammond crossed his arms as Sam sighed as she remembered that conversation as she said it to him then as Hammond nodded.

 ** _"Orders, what orders exactly, if he was refusing to listen to me that day?!"_** O'neill said in shock and Sam crossed her arms. **_"As you saw from the papers that Daniel gave to Janet and to General Carson, he wasn't kidding when he said that. He said he had done some research on the sarcophagus, well those papers are the test results right now."_** she said and he paled as Hammond finished that.


	71. Need Rewrite V: Escape From The SGC

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: If anyone noticed a pattern to Jack's clone's name being hyphenated, it's to emphasize that he is working for Maybourne and Kinsey. Let alone Mckenzie, he's the dangerous version of Jack's personality. That we saw in his undercover stint, to Euronda, the Enkarans and so on.**

 **So Jack himself is the version showing before Hathor came into the picture, before his son died at the time. Now that he and his Sarah are back together and he and Cromwell fixed their friendship. So he's an older version to John Sheppard or Cameron Mitchell at the moment .**

 **Chapter 71: Need Rewrites V: Escape From The SGC**

 _ **"I also said, like Jack told him to, but he was orders that under no circumstances to rock that boat, your first concern is the safety of the civilians.**_ ** _And if it means the safety of others, then the team could wait a couple weeks."_** he said and 'John' paled at that as he realized they got double crossed. **_"But your first concern was the safety of others now, so don't do anything, here son_**

 ** _"And I mean anything or that_** _ **could put others at risk right now, but do your research, but be careful and I'll get Warner ready now for you. Just do your reasearch and then once he's on his last legs, agree to the proposal. Then once home we lock out the planet, you don't have to worry here Danny. I'm only listening to you, but if they expect me to listen to them, they're very mistaken."**_

 _ **"But your orders are to not rick the boat, the safety of your team and thr miners must come first. And if it means the safety of others then the team can wait a couple weeks until the bastard is on his last legs. Just do your research and wait till he's close to death anf then agre to marry. Once back on our side of the gate we're ending whatever it was they pulled on you immediately."**_

 _ **"So you can recover from what the side effects did, that is if there's no further damage done and if there is then the person responsible for how you ended up in that situation. Said person, or people, is in deep trouble and are going to be court martialed for breaking orders. But don't do anything that could shake up that hornet's nest, alright son what's wrong if you're this furious at him."**_

 _ **"As your tone doesn't sound like someone who's addicted to alien technology, but more along the lines of a POW. And you're ready to have him turned in for accessory to both and something far more serious, so tell me now."**_ he said and Daniel sighed in relief. _ **"**_ You're relieved I figured it out that fast, you wanted me to figure it out, and when I did you'd tell me. " He said to him gently at that response then.

 _ **"I take it this is something he knows I'm going to kill him for when I hear this right now son?"**_ Hammond added interjecting into the conversation as he said it gently at that remark. As he relaxed and looked at him gently as she relaxed in relief at that. "Nice timing in switching subjects as his pulse was racing at that, and the longer this went on and he was going to collapse and long before he can get the words out."

"But that explanation is enough to get 'John' arrested right now as a result, but this was enough to get him put in mental health." Carson said to him and he nodded as they sighed as he explained that to him as he looked at him gently as he went into parade rest then. _**"Yes Sir, and it's something you'd see as duty to your friends on the tv show, well, I was doing duty to the truth that day, as a result now here."**_

 _ **"But to protect the guys, Sam and Teal'C from Pyrus, I threw myself up in their place, but I was nearly killed in the cave in here. Everything Frasier is about to tell you later on. It's all sleep deprivation, but I've worked over time for three weeks Sir. But some of the effects of it are left over from the cave in, I gained 90% healing, and what's left are the effects of what's coming."**_

 _ **"Remember what you taught me when I went into command training here with you now. After you named** **me honorary captain at the time and I made a command decision. But here's the point, but that there are a lot of things we do, that we wish we could change. And sure as hell can't forget right now, but the whole concept to chain of command, at times undermines the idea of free will."**_

 _ **"So as soldiers, we have to make some very tough decisions, and follow orders as we were trained to, but it doesn't make it any easier at the moment.**_ _ **And it certainly doesn't make it right, but it does put some of the blame on the guy giving the orders. The eight of you gave orders not to rock the boat, and that's what I was doing and I made it clear that I can't risk the guys here."**_

 _ **"It's a long story and I know he's trying to cover that up, but look again at that."**_ he said and Hammond looked down as he read the paper as he saw something else and looked up at him then to say it then before the shift hit him then as they heard a mental shouting then as they heard a tone of desperation at that. As they heard him say it quickly at that as Sam turned to him then as she said it to him.

"I take it he just forced his consciousness into your body then as you collapsed on us?" Janet asked and he nodded as they heard his mental remarks to that. _**'No, no not now, not now, stop get out of my head, guys, just do it, get me off the base, get me away from the gate, do it now.'** _he said as he shifted position before the dizzy spell hit him. _**"Daniel!"** _she said as she grabbed him then as Hammond stood up at that.

As he collapsed on the floor as Hammond said it quickly at that. _**"Colonel Jackson, Daniel!"** _he snapped as she checked him over and then looked at him. _**"He's unconscious."**_ she said and he grabbed the phone. _**"This is General Hammond, code red medical emergency, my office."** _he said and slammed the phone down as he moved to them at that as he crouched next to him as he put his hand to his forehead.

 _ **"God he's burning up right now, whatever he was going to tell me, I want whatever he tells you once that clock ends Captain."**_ he said and she nodded, as they jumped ahead two scenes as they saw themselves in the infirmary then. As they saw Frasier checking his heartbeat, before she backed up. "Stupid fool, sedation makes it harder to keep control and if I was really Charlie, Mckenzie left the damn door open."

"And for the parasite to take total control and start going on a killing spree." Daniel said with a low growl and she nodded in agreement then as they watched it. "I'd say he wanted this so they could put you away or just have you named as mentally unstable and deactivate you right now." Janet said and he nodded. "They did, and it's because of Hathor right now." he said to her and she nodded to him then at that news firmly.

"With what we heard from that mental tape deck, they wanted it alright, but now it's turning the tables on them. They have no memories of us and one shot to pull it off, but the second Dan escapes the base to get to Chicago. They're screwed, because once I get to the quintet, and safely on order grounds, they're dead. What with the fact we all drop the act." Warren said to her and she, Sam and their friends crossed their arms at that.

As they saw Frasier turn around and say it to Jack. _**"I gave him a sedative, his test results were all over the place, liver function, kidney function, endorphins, electrolytes, levels indicated muscle deterioration."** _she said and Jack interrupted her at that. _**"Yeah alright, alright, whatever, what's going on with him?"**_ he asked and she sighed. _ **"I have no idea."**_ she said as she finished then gently to him at that.

 _ **"I mean the most I can do is try and treat the symptoms, but the bottom line is he seems to be going through a massive physical withdrawal."** _she said and Daniel crossed his arms. "Wrong, the bastard just channeled himself into my head, and you left the damn door open for what's coming next right now." he said and Hammond watched their past selves as he said it to him then, before they heard it.

 _ **'No, not now, god, get out of my head, I have to get to Saint Louis, Father, god no, I need you, help me, get this lunatic out of me. I need you, right now, help, mom, dad, help, I need you, father.'** _they heard weakly and Bowdern crossed his arms then at that, before they saw three faces, that were 25 years younger and the Jacksons nodded, knowing it was them he was seeing as Bowdern did the same.

 ** _'Father, if this means escape I'm coming right to you, but first I have to get Father Bowdern, I had enough, I'm going home. Home is with my friends, home is with you, I'm going home and screw national security, I'm going home. 636, I'm going home finally, but Maybourne, 'John', Makepeace. Your ass is mine when I get through with you.'_** They heard through a drained but determined tone.

"Change that remark that comes up next, as I'm not the one talking, but Terminus, or in this case Thanos, is and is demanding you let me return to the planet. You did exactly as I wanted you to that day, by restraining him until the sedatives take hold. But once you knocked him unconscious I could tell you this, before you decided to test 'Johnny'." Daniel said and the truo all nodded as they heard his voice at that remark.

 ** _"I have to go back."_** he said and they quickly looked at him as they watched him carefully. "He's trying to fight off the sedatives." Jack said firmly as he watched his double at that watching his friend as he sat up. And Janet touched Jack on the chest at that. "Get ready in case he tries to make a break for it now." she said, knowing that's what her response to his sitting up at that was as they heard the next remark.

Watching as he ripped the I.V. out of his arm, Teal'C moved forward at that. **_"You're killing me!"_** he snapped and they nodded. "To his way way of thinking you holding us there was killing him, because the link was causing us both to be in pain." Daniel said as he listened to the alter ego of his own voice then. ** _"Stop killing me!"_** he snapped as he shoved Teal'C away from him as he got thrown across the room and that did it.

As Jack quickly grabbed him and pushed him back down. **_"Hold him down!_** " Janet shouted out and they quickly got a hold of him at that, with Perry grabbing his ankles. And Sam pinning his knees down. "To take the edge off the pain, I think we synthesized a dose of the cocktail that Bev created on that episode, Sir." Janet said and Hammond and Jack nodded as she injected the first synthesized dose of pain killer into his shoulder.

 ** _"Easy, easy."_** she said as it ended the attack and he relaxed. **_"Thank you, he just panicked, but I'm never going back, listen to me,_** _ **Guys, please. Please believe me I'm running out of time, whatever you do, don't let me leave. I'm not going back, I'm never going back, Sam, 'she's' trying to destroy me. I have 9 days left, but this dose wears off in 9 hours, just wait out the clock, test 'John'."**_

 _ **"By the argument, but the stuff 'he' drugged me with, the serum, the lotion, it's binding me to him.**_ _ **I mean the medic, that lunatic. He is a human version of a demon, but the serum and creme he used to bind me to him. That lasts for 12 hours, wait the 12 hours, but we have to talk after you set the trap for 'John', Makepeace and Maybourne, i never lost, I never tried what he tried.."**_

 _ **"But 'he's' going to try and drag me to the gate, but don't let me down there, but he's dangerous, so if he tries to get me out of here. So make sure to lock out the path to the gate room and the control room. I locked out the coordinates to the planet, but one chance and once the connection snaps. Well that's it, and it's done, but once in here, we have to talk this over, and I'm letting him have it."**_

 _ **"Then once done, do the surgery, I need a near death experience, to break the connection, but listen to me closely. Jack, he's lost his mind completely out of this mission and the previous one, the keeper, so with that, test him, test them both, because she left the door open now. And for him to channel himself into me, it's Charlie all over again, remember Warner's remark to you Teal'C."**_

 _ **"Pain killers and sedatives, they make you drowsy, and give the character that possessed Charlie full rein to go on a killing spree after he killed Nimzicki. And I found the corpse, Bill's the expert on this, but I'm running out of time and she left the god damn door open. And for someone to get hurt right now, but he's going to try and channel himself into me completely to get me out."**_

 _ **"Whatever you do, don't let me get downstairs, I'm not going back, I swear it,**_ _ **I'm not leaving you, I promise, I'll never leave you. So just break the connection, I love you, Sam."**_ he said and Lou said it to him. _**"Him who?**_ " he asked softly and he explained it. _**"The field mine medic that arrested us, here take this."** _he said as he passed the added report she needed to her and finished it then gently.

 _ **"Every symptom of a possession is involved in this, remember the case of Robert Mannahiem, I met several of the priests involved in that, and my parents were friends with all of them. But this is as close to it as you can get, ignore Jack, check my chest, I found the added evidence. And that paper is the time table, the side effects started going off one by one right after we got back."**_

 _ **"But whatever he did to me is the reason my results look like they do, he's screwing with my cells ability to heal. So if the pain from the withdrawal doesn't kill me, then the blood loss will, I'm bleeding to death, because they cursed my injuries. But the timer on that clock for the serum is now on 6 hours right now, wait the 6 hours, and then run the surgery, but make sure here."**_

 _ **"Make sure he can't walk me out the front door, and test the duo on letting me go back, Teal'C you remember we had this conversation already after Hathor, do it again. Just test them, and if they keep me sedated, it's so they can get me out of the program. But tell the general, tell him everything, what your visions showed what would happen if I go back and with it now."**_

 _ **"Tell him the reason I got hit this hard, the catalyst was the same as Rob's it's been barely been a month since the memory of reliving my parents loss. Tell him that, they triggered a walking time bomb with the pin primed, first that memory and then I suffer something close to it. And something, I never had a chance to heal emotionally from that, because we got set back out."**_

 _ **"The joint chiefs, and your fathers, both you and Jared, your fathers all ordered us to a Tok'ra planet to run this testing and 'John' chose this one last month. He's NID, whether he wants to admit it or not, he's NID, and as is Makepeace, test them on that, okay, test them."**_ he said to her as he fell asleep, as she gripped his hand then as they exchanged looks at that as they exchanged looks then.

 _ **"Time for another field test here right now, come on, we have to tell Hammond right now, and then set another trap for them as we see what direction this heads now."** _Lou said and she nodded in agreement. **_"Just get some rest, we're running a test on O'neill in the lab, but the episode commentary. We remember these conversations and he doesn't realize we have our memories."_**

 ** _"Or that this time we set the trap and let these bastards fall rght into it, we lost one day, we got three days left. For you in this case, so just hang and we can get you out of here, once that dose wears off."_ **she said and Daniel nodded as the image shifted to her memory of them in the med lab. As Frasier was checking his latest blood test then as she said it to Hammond then firmly at that remark with a gentle sigh.

 _ **"It's like all of his cells have lost the ability to function properly and it's getting worse by the hour."**_ she said and Hammond nodded. _**"There's nothing you can do?"** _he asked and she sighed. _**"I need time."**_ she said and Teal'C gave a minute nod to Sam and Lou. "Yeah I needed time, but that time was based on getting all the damn details when as myself damn it." Janet repeated with a furious growl as she watched it further.

 _ **"The Sarcophagus will keep Daniel Jackson alive."** _he said and she said it firmly to that, before Sam said it firmly at that as she explained that to Hammond then gently as she answered him. _**"No, we can't let him go back, that thing will just screw him up permanently, and we'll lose him anyway."**_ she said and 'John' sighed. "There's no denying it O'neill, you're screwed here right now." Richards said with a stern growl then.

 _ **"What choice do we have here?"**_ he asked and she said it firmly. _**'God I hope he's right, baby I'm not letting you go.'**_ they heard as she answered him. "Yeah and we'd kill you if he had decided for me to do more damage then necessary you sick bastard." Manneheim said with a growl. "At the moment, they don't get it, I got several contacts in our home town, and you're top of the list." Daniel said and he nodded to that gently.

 _ **"We wait it out, if what he told me what was right, once the timer ends on whatever they pulled."** _she said to him firmly at that and Jack and Janet nodded. _**"Sarah and Steven are in Chicago, as we were supposed to be on vacation for three months, and instead this happens. Amonet sent me back to check on you, and the time is running out."** _Teal'C said sternly and Sam nodded in agreement.

 _ **"Yes I know that, but it's clear to me, she's trying to destroy him, but we can't let him go back. And Sarah is going to kill when she finds out he had to break his promise to me and to her, but the person being murdered is 'John'. Though how she takes this is anyone's guess right now at the moment. And your brother is with Sha're, Tom we have three months left before the time is up."**_

 _ **"As a result right now, though it doesn't matter what they do, we know what the hell happened out there, so never mind letting him leave right now, we have to wait it out. And General he told me the translations to his messages when in the mines, but the asshole was standing behind me, and he wasn't risking anyone else getting captured next."**_ she said and Hammond and Jack nodded firmly.

As Jack said it for both of them _._ ** _"We wait it out then, but depending on how long it takes, we got to deal with something. But you're staying out of this John and I mean that."_** he said and 'John', looking at him in shock, said it sharply. ** _" Maybourne needs information on the sarcophagus, I was ordered to make sure he stays on the base."_** he said and they nodded in shocked disgust as the quartet exchanged looks.

"He's working for the NID, if he was smart, he never would have mentioned Maybourne." Picard said with a disgusted growl at that remark. "Mckenzie, we had to get him out of the mountain, before Mckenzie arrived right now." Sam said and they nodded. _ **"When do you expect Maybourne to arrive here exactly and what are these tests. That he wants to run on it?"**_ Hammond asked casually, with a slightly stern tone at that news.

 ** _"Forty eight hours to sixty, and they want to see the physical and psychological effects it has on the body."_** he said and the group nodded in disgust. **_"Like when they intended to use Charlie as a lab rat, or Teal'C. You're going to use him the same way?"_** Jack said with a growl at him. "This is why it was safer to let him leave, before the effects got to him, but you want him as a science experiment, you're crazy."

"These people are certifiable right now, we have to get him out of the base, we do that and we stand a better chance of saving his life and saving his career. When in the stargate program, they don't want him at the SGC, fine he's gone. But they're trying to save their collective asses, knowing that once this gets out. And they're all getting court martialed, but this is a repeater of License to kill." Sam said and Janet nodded to that.

"Not if I got anything to say about it, you sick bastard." Janet said sharply and Jack nodded in agreement. "Information on the sarcophagus, more like they know that the second he gets off the base, he's screwed. He and Makepeace are NID, they're the first to go, or get it for this beyond cruel act. So Daniel breaks out and heads east, as we redirect the NID to California, making it sound like he's going to see the Littlefields."

"As Steven and I are in Chicago, Daniel's coming to me, but he knows I'm going to kill them for this, my husband is close to death. And he needs real medical attention that only my department can offer him now. But first we have to break the link, he's mine, you can't have him, you sick bastards." Sarah said and Janet and Sam both nodded. "We know Sarah, once he's with you and the games are over as we over turn the orders."

"First we have to get him to safety." Warner said and she nodded to that gently. _**"Airmen, keep John, Makepeace and his team out of the room, Sam, Teal'C, Rak'nor, Janet, come on."**_ he said and they nodded as the quartet went to check on him. _**"Daniel, Danny, I know, what the hell happened over there?"**_ Jack said softly and he swallowed at that as he tried to control his voice at that news as he said it.

 ** _"Lock down levels from 15 to the gate room, he's trying to force me out to end the pain, Bill said this already, but I had one reaction. And I couldn't get to the alarm to get you in there, and another when I did your orders for you. By telling them to lock out 636 for seven months."_** he said and Hammond nodded. **_"Warner saw it, while Johnny was trying to keep me out of there right now."_**

 ** _"I saw the close call reaction right now, but you snapped out of it even faster, you never attacked anyone or hurt yourself. So the charges that they're trying to write up are next to none, I saw your reaction. And you calmed down immediately, but we made it clear to him that nothing he or Makepeace said. Would change what we think as we make our own determinations on you."_**

 ** _"He knew I saw this for real and he's dead meat once I told the General and Jack?"_** Janet said softly and he nodded. **_"Check the camera, the evidence to indicate this is a POW is all over the camera. But for insurance as even though he's from a different reality nothing changes and I told HAL to copy it. And off his memory, especially if Makepeace or O'neill yanked the tape."_**

 _ **"You tell Sarah and Steven?"**_ he asked and they nodded. _**"She's ready to kill Johnny right now for this, she was about to come back."**_ Sam said and he shook his head. _**"Don't let her, after what just happened earlier, what if it's one of you girls that he attacks next. The drug last 13 hours, once this one ends, we pull it, from now to when you, or rather Mckenzie walked in here and got too close."**_

 _ **"These guys are as dangerous as are the bastards that gave that threat to the general."**_ he said and the trio nodded. _**"It happened again, Sam got the direct message right on target like I wanted her too. But this time, they disengaged my powers, so I couldn't fry them before I got us off the planet. My powers are blocked until this dose gives out."**_ he told him, as he gripped the blanket tightly.

 ** _"Bill hurry up with the first dose, I need it now?"_** Janet shouted and Lou gripped his hand at that. _**"Easy, easy, it's okay, it's okay."**_ Janet said softly as the spasm quit as he relaxed as she ran her hand through his hair. **_"Look out!"_** he snapped as they saw his arm tear free from the restraints. And Teal'C's double caught and pinned it down. **_"Girls get back."_** he said through clenched teeth as the next one hit him at that remark.

 ** _"I synthesized the last batch I made and mixed it with a dose of vitamins and a small dose of sedative that's cutting off our demon from attacking anyone. And keeps him in full control until the worst of that crap wears off."_** Warner said ad he gave her the syringe. **_"Hopefully this takes the edge off, because he's going to rip a muscle if this bastard keeps it up right now."_** Sam said to that remark angrily.

Just as she finished saying that Jack put his hand on his chest. _**"Breathe, easy, easy."**_ he said softly as the spasm started wearing off at that. _**"God if it's not drugs or alcohol it's getting technology that's effects are just like it. And out of the victim's body right now. "**_ Jacob said with a low growl to this and Hammond nodded in agreement to that, as Janet tested the first dose then as she injected it into the port.

 ** _"How long does that dose last Bill?"_** he asked and he relaxed completely then. **_"Time is 6 1/2 hours between doses, we just give the second, before we do the escape, I got that one."_** Warner said at that. _**"We'd better pretend that cure is really a sedative and simulate the attack and go from there. Because they're going down for this right now."**_ Daniel said to him and she nodded agreement to that.

 ** _"Jason!"_ **he said and Harper came on that call out then as he walked over to him at that. **_"Jason, like before, but wear a bunch of hockey pads under your uniform, though he hit you in the head. The padding on your back is absorbing the blows, so I never broke anything and this was completely staged here."_** he said and Harper nodded to the orders gently at that remark ad he answered him at that.

 ** _"I saw some blood on my hands a bit ago when he tried to escape, is that connected to this latest attack right now, Danny?"_** Jack asked and he nodded. **_"Stage two side effects of a possession, this is a cursed version to death by a 1,000 cuts. He's trying to force me back causing me to start bleeding to death, but that's the piece that the trio never saw as your alter ego covered it up."_**

 ** _"But this you as I know you is going to see it immediately as you all decided to ignore his opinions. Nothing he or Makepeace says is going to change your opinions on this, but this like Rob, Uncle George. Stage 1) was the attacks that you saw a bit ago, stage 2) is marks all over the body. The bastard just hit stage 3) actual possession, that explains this."_** Daniel said to him and he nodded firmly.

 _ **"It just got worse right now, Danny."**_ Frank said with a low growl as he saw his pants darken and Jack looked down and then quickly checked. And as he put his hand on his chest and pulled back and saw his hand covered in blood. And they nodded as she exchanged looks with Hammond at that. **_"Well that's the evidence we didn't see and Johnny covered it up by washing it off."_** Hammond said with a growl to that sternly.

 _ **"We got to get that cleaned up now."**_ she snapped and turned around at that. _**"Get Bill in here, we got to get him into some clean clothes, and both of you get in here."**_ she said and the guards nodded as Bates and Greyson came and Harper called Warner to the containment room then. Untying him he sat up and nearly collapsed a second time as she helped him remove his shirt as she saw the lacerations scratches.

 ** _"And that's the rest of it, we never saw, because they were trying to keep us thinking it's the damn sarcophagus!"_** Sam snapped as she looked him over carefully and he pressed his forehead to hers and she nodded. ** _"You're my everything, you girls are my entire life and the bastard caused me to break my promise to you. You may forgive me, but I'll never forgive myself for this, it's the movie."_**

 **"Word for word, what Raoul's girlfriend told Louis, that this's now, I just committd a sin to get us off the planet. My only chance now is getting to the quintet, I have to see Father Bowdern, we're Catholic. To save us, I just committe a sin against everything we were, and more carefully. Against our religion, I'll never forgive myself here."** he told her and she looked into his eyes.

 ** _"It's okay, it's okay, you did what had to be done, I love you and I always will, you protected me. It's going to be okay, honey, it was just this once, there was nothing else you could have done to get us out. It was this once, but never happening again, our loyalty to each other. I love you and I always will, Sarah said it to, it's okay."_** she said as she pulled him into a hug as she felt him shaking.

Feeling the suppressed sobs going through him she gently rocked him until he calmed down and they nodded angrily. **_"Well if we needed another reason to eviscerate these bastards that was it, he's beyond guilt ridden at what he had to do. Just to protect the boys, Teal'C, Tom, or even Rak'nor, let alone Sam right now. But this crossed a severe line, duty to the truth, he followed our orders, George."_**

 ** _"But look at him right now, he risked re-opening this particular memory to protect everyone from that bastard, let alone keep that thing off the planet."_** Jacob said and Hammond as he looked at his adoptive son. **_"Not your fault son, like Wesley you did what you had to do, to protect others this was the only way."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he lifted his head and they saw a haunted look in his eyes.

"We, if we had a way to delay things between this episode and Thor's chariot, that would help seven month break period we live seven months, in our way, on Earth. And in our colony ring until my body is completely healed, so seven months for us is 3.5 months. For the people of 636 right now, Omac." Daniel asked him and he nodded in acceptance. "Yes we can help with that right now, Lya, Morgan and I can work on that for you."

"So seven months earth time is 3.5 months for the rest of the galaxy, these characters that tried to hold you prisoner lose you and their control on you. As Thor's replacing his Hammer two months later after this comes to an end, regarding 636." he said and Hammond nodded in agreement. "Yes we agree with Daniel, put earth and our colony ring into time dialation now for seven months." he said and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"That's the next piece of evidence, this wasn't me who caused this, it's the bastard that was holding me hostage, but Sir, decode right now. 'Mission status remains the same, need more time for situation diplomacy, next check in, in 24 hours.'."_** Daniel said and Hammond nodded slowly as he answered him. ** _"Was he standing behind you at the time?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"Be thankful you didn't have the camera on, he's as crazy as Segei is, but hearing the truth, the bastard turned me into a drone. They capture men on this planet and turn them into sex toys, those bottles I gave you. They were what was tying me to him, Pyrus gave me just enough. We can break the connection, but the next dose, that he put on me, that is wearing off pretty soon, Sir."_**

 ** _"But John knew that the second you heard this you were going to kill him, it could be me or his version and nothing ever changes. The jealousy consumed them, that they sold me into slavery on this planet, but I just turned the tables. And On the NID and Pyrus, let alone Thanos and Shyla, but the 7 deadly sins. That is about to be their undoing."_** he said and they nodded in angered sternness.

 _ **"Dear god, you sick son of a..."**_ Hammond said in shocked anger and Daniel nodded as he looked at his eyes and grabbed him as he tried to keep from collapsing. _**"Anemia, is through the roof here, we can't do a transfusion until we break the timer on this dose, like I said before I need to lose enough it's going to put me ICU for a month."**_ he said and they nodded as she looked at it carefully as he said it to her.

 _ **"Check it again, Janet, it's the blood-thinner."**_ he said and she nodded to him as he sighed as he sat up at that. **_"You in control of your body right now?"_** Hammond asked and he nodded. ** _"Yes Sir I am, it's as we thought, though not his Daniel he still tries at the moment, but it didn't work you got your memories. Stage one to continue proving that their jealousy and envy knows no bounds right now."_**

 _ **"Whatever Sam suggested to you, just do as she says, this is their: Maybourne, Makepeace and your alter ego's plan. Just to get rid of me, don't listen to him, you saw this once already Sam, Teal'C, Sir, do whatever it takes. But just stall them and we go to what we wrote out in advance right now. But I have to get as far away from the gate as possible."**_ he said and they nodded in agreement.

As Teal'C yanked the cord on the camera and they locked the door, so they could discuss it, as they untied him and he sat up at that. **_"Danny, Addison called me to D.C. over the cadets your age in the new recruits program. I'll be there by the time you break out, so contact me once you break out, if he did this to keeep you here. Then he's getting arrested."_** Jacob told him and he nodded to the orders gently.

 _ **"Jason, Derek, Jack, Eric, guard this door, and wait till we give you the signal, but you're taking orders from us or from Billy. And till we get him out of the base, the portion of the episode from when we chose what way to go till the attempted escape."**_ Hammond said and they nodded firmly to the orders. _**"Who does what in this case Sir?"**_ Greyson asked and he explained it to him, tone going firm.

 _ **"Harper and his team mate have to be the ones to do it, you're SGA, all three of you and your teams are. So we do SGC made plans and spring him and you take over once he gets out of the base and directly to Chicago. Sarah is there with the twins right now, he needs to get to Steven, Sarah and Adam, now."**_ Hammond said and they nodded to the orders as they went back outside at that.

As they closed the door and then locked it from the outside as they started. ** _"The bastard flipped out when he realized that earth standard protocol. And from inebriation in the toxic chemicals from drugs to alcohol. Or severe withdrawal from alcohol and drugs it means the detox chambers and you do that. And the timer is going to snap before he can get me out the door, General."_**

 ** _"But I just got my evidence, closer to the gate room the connection starts intensifying, but further up and it quits. We got a repeater of Cassie right now, so level 27, or the briefing room and the connection gets stronger. Here and further up and it gets weaker, and reason 2) and more importantly. It depleted a massive dose of vitamin D from my body."_** he said and the duo nodded sternly.

 _ **"You in total control right now son."**_ Jacob asked as he looked at him and he nodded. _**"Yeah the further away from the gate I am and the safer for all of us right now, that was a test now in this case. No matter what, nothing changes, to show what sedating a patient who is possessed can cause, it's time."**_ he said and the duo both nodded in agreement to that as Janet answered him gently at that remark.

 _ **"You're still SGA, you have direct authority on this, so once this dose gives out, wait till I get close enough and we go from there."**_ Janet told him and he nodded to that. **_"Yeah I know, but my only chance is waiting for the next dose and waiting for the timer to end, before Escape, but never mind the escape hatches. I'm taking the elevator, remember Harrison's take on the fugitive, that's me now."_**

 ** _"These guys can't beat me when I'm fully focused, but what did John's double say exactly?"_** he asked and Sam crossed her arms. ** _"He was ordered by Maybourne to keep you here until Maybourne arrived. Because they want to see the physical and psychological effects on a lab rat to see what it does. I also think that they're bringing Mckenzie here to evaluate your mental state."_**

 _ **"But we're springing you from the base and getting you out of town, as once out of town. This turns into SGA mandate now, son, but we're play acting this, like the tape we recorded, when in our original time-line."**_ Hammond said and he nodded to him then. _**"How long do we have exactly and what's the testing they planned if he was ordered by West, Vidrine and Maybourne to hold me here."**_

 ** _"Until Maybourne and Mckenzie get here exactly?"_** he asked and Hammond explained that to him gently. _ **"Forty eight to sixty hours, and they wanted to see what the physical and psychological effects are on the body. He knows that the second you break out and he's dead meat right now. By us, the IOA, the joint chiefs and the president."**_ he said and Daniel nodded in disgust at that news.

 _ **"Alright, once the dose on that serum gives out, we do it then, but until the dose quits, we still run the changes like we added to this episode right now. But General, we have to make it look like we did already, so you pretend. That you don't know that girls, Harper and Bill got me out of the base. We have to make him think that I'm returning to the SGA and making contact with the IOA."**_

 _ **"And we go from there, but keep things on one line, so I can contact you, and the other making it sound like you're trying to bring me back."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"Well once in Saint Louis there is no getting you back once the president over turns it."**_ Sam said and she nodded to that. **_"I know, but we got one chance to get it right, I'm play acting this in the way Wes would do it at the moment."_**

 ** _"Wes is just a kid, no older then the clone I'm creating, but that maybe my one chance."_** he said and then sighed. **_"Cloning a copy of me as a 8 to 10 year old, and say my son was at a private school in Denver. But there's 10 major cities in Colorado once I get out of town, so it could take three days to check them all."_** he added and Hammond nodded as he answered him at that gently as he said it.

 **"** ** _I know that, but use your added alias in this, Father Daniel Jackson, you're also a priest in this timeline. So with that, you grab your clone, and get under cover, but get yourself a hotel with a kitchenette, stay put for 2 days. And rest while you're doing their research for them, on day 3, we send Kevin and Annie. To get you and you guys get out of state."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him softly.

"Alright that should do it, so we go it from there, we don't need the entire conversation, we all know what we have to do it here." Janet said and the group nodded. "You and Jason first, after I get out of the base, I'm at my apartment, since they think my house. The one dad had created after we moved it to Colorado Springs is where I'm heading, but I created a safe house at the apartment I lived in, in this time-line right now."

"So get out of the base, head to my house, and there was a sequence in the teleportation sequence I had inputted into it. That read out my safe house at the time, as I teleport there and there is and was the same equipment set up that Wes put into place. Same exact thing as my remarks are in code and being sent to you to let you know I'm safe. And I'm resting until you send the duo." he said and Sam, Janet and Hammond nodded.

As they did the rest of the episode from there gently, as they watched her watching him from the camera, as 'John' walked in. ** _"Hey."_** she said and he nodded to her. **"** ** _How's he doing."_** he asked and Janet crossed her arms. "Nice try you crazy bastard, you're just trying to keep this up for as long as possible right now." she said as she looked to her friend at that as Daniel looked at her gently as he said then to her at that remark.

"Well if this was it, you'd be faking this as you prepared to set him up for failure, as you helped me escape, I mean you did that before by taking a ghost to the arm." he said and she nodded as she answered him. "Yeah I would, I'd just point him in a different direction as he got everyone down to the isolation room. And you headed for the locker room, headed for your office, and then left the base." she said and then smiled at that.

"So do it Daniel, once you knock out the guards tell me the truth and I'll just pretend here that you were heading downstairs, while Anna makes a fast get away herself now. With the evidence, just get what you need, change clothes and get out of the base." she said and he nodded to her as he rearranged that portion of it. "This should be good, real good, you knock me out, tell her the truth, escape with my radio and key card."

"And then you get to your office, grab the books and change clothes upstairs on NORAD and then get the hell off the base as she redirects them downstairs. And until you and Drs. Bishop and Thompson head for Dr. Bishop's apartment." Harper said to him smiling. "And that's not if we choose now to alter that situation with the fact Janet's back to normal, so we alter the sequence further." Howard said with a chuckle then gently.

As Janet quoted the remark then. ** _"I'm not sure here, but I think, maybe, that the worst is over, his bloodwork is encouraging, body temperature is coming down. Pulse us normal, BP 120/80.'_**. Translation right now, is that the effects of the drugs and alcohol just quit, and your body is starting to heal from the alien drugs right now." she said and Picard and Landry nodded as they listened to his answer then at that.

"That's what you trying to say in medical talk?" Crusher asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah it is Jack, in truth, unless you're a scientist, you don't understand everything we explain here though we do. And going into medical diagnostics like this is confusing for guys like O'neill, or just his fellow soldiers as they're trained to kill." she said and he and Bill both nodded as they exchanged looks at this situation then gently at that remark.

 _ **"So we made the right call?"**_ 'John' asked solemnly and she said it gently. "I'm hearing the anger in that tone, hoping he's going to die, the sarcophagus killed him. Or at least the bloodloss will at the moment right now, so Major what's the problem exactly. Was it you were hoping I'd say that he was dying from the sarcophagus and drugs. Or you were hoping, I'd tell you, he'd died on the table sooner rather then later and if not."

"The technology had screwed him up permanently, just to get him thrown out of program or committed?" Janet asked sternly and he swallowed. " ** _His cellular function is starting to take back control, the next few hours should tell. Time for another dose of sedative."_** she said and Howard shook her head. "Yeah sedate him, and we have this lunatic attacking everyone on the base right now, I'm glad he stopped you."

"And before you could try it, but the attack was a little over the top at the moment, not that you could control it right now. But this time why wait five days to do this the second you come when we get the clear evidence all over your body after it starts. As Bill, Janet and I take one look at you, call the quartet and Richards in there. And it's screw it, we're taking you to Saint Louis to get him out of you." Howards said to him gently at that.

"But NID just turned the side effects on themselves, five days we don't have time to be screwing out around the moment." John said and they nodded in agreement. "We got any memory altering diseases in Pegasus guys?" Rodney asked and their team nodded to him. "Yeah we do and the cure is a weed that grows on a few planets, screwing around with drugs meant to help you focus makes the person more erratic, in this case."

"It's called Kirstin fever, and the antidote is weed, we both had it as children." Ronan Dex told him and he nodded in relief to the news. "Then we stop fooling around and get everyone showing symptoms into a designated spot. But Evan, I want you to take it easy on the stimulates, or they're going to make you beyond paranoid and irrational." Daniel said sternly and the young man nodded to the orders as they watched the tape further.

"Whoever of our frequent supporting cast members in the cast has it heaviest is likely to give us the slip and then knock someone. And in the security detail unconscious at the moment, so watch yourselves, you guys had it before, we let you take charge. But signals, memories are the best way to go here, but having a bunch of scared children involved now, we got trouble." Lorne said to his friends and the duo nodded gently.

As they saw her walk into the room then as she wrote down several notes as they saw him watching, before he turned away from the camera. ** _"Okay Daniel."_** she said as she moved closer to shine the pun light into his eyes and that did it as he tore his arm out of the restraints and through her over the bed. "Here I come now." Harper said as he charged into the room. **_"Stand down!"_** he snapped as he finished untying himself then.

As he got off the bed and knocked him to the floor as he started hitting him repeatedly. "Oh my god, this lunatic is like when we had Danar on the Enterprise, and it took ten guys to subdue him. And if anything, I'd say this is a cross between Sarah Connor and Danar, when he tried to resist arrest. Or she tried to escape capture from the orderlies at the hospital." Janet said in shock and Daniel nodded as he hit him one last time then.

 ** _"Janet just stay over there, this was why I said I had to leave, and I mean last night. I've been turned into a drone, but it's gone medical emergency code red, level V. I've been turned into a host in the same way Charlie was, I have to get off this base, now."_** he said and she nodded as she stood up then at that. **"** ** _Which situations cover this exactly."_** _s_ he said rubbing her shoulder and he sighed then.

 ** _"Charlie, and I'm about to put Cassie to the test right now, just send the duo in another direction, I've got to get off the base. So just wait for me to page you once I'm safely else where, love you sis, just be careful. And wait till I get to Uncle Darrel, and he calls in before we all drop the act now."_** he said and she nodded as she hugged him and she heard a pained shout and she nodded.

 ** _"Watch this."_** he said as he grabbed the cross and they heard a scream of pain at that. **_"Oh god that's what caused that, medical emergency code level V?!"_** she said in shock and he nodded to her as he explained it to her quickly. **_"That's the first clue, to make it stick, it's testing the strength of our friendship. It took throwing in as much love into his tone as possible to get the bastard out of my predecessor."_**

 ** _"My adoptive grandfather is the priest that did the Mannheim case, he's the only one that can help me, and it's connected to my research here. To prove those allegations and to make them stick that these guys are suffering a schizo effective. Touch my arm, and shove as much of our bond, what you see me as, into it as possible Janet."_** he said and she nodded firmly as she got ready to do it.

"Like I said Ray's German is better then mine, but these people are out of their god damn minds right now. We lost one day because they're trying trying to prevent you from leaving, and you had to get to us. Shit, alright, with you on the edge of sleeping for a month, and with the worst of the symptoms of the withdrawal done. Do a combination of my situation with Robbie and that Ford film based on that tv show, Danny, seriously."

"It's not happening again, you're my cub I watched him grow up just like I did you now, but your christening, your being born. I maybe, in that dating close to 100, but never mind that, I am staying with you until cub generation 3 is entering college now." Bowdern said and he nodded. "And here's the bad news, as aside from tv and video games you don't understand Roman numerals gentleman as such now with that in mind."

"The five days was a test Jack, Uncle George, you guys can't read roman numerals in german form, but it said I had nine to ten days. So if you remove the day we got back, I had 9 days, what do you want to do exactly?" he asked and and Bowdern crossed his arms. "You spend three days doing my research for me, and then get out of Colorado, head to Ben and then come to us." Bowdern said for him and he nodded to him gently.

"Well if this was it, you'd be faking this as you prepared to set him up for failure, as you helped me escape, I mean you did that before by taking a ghost to the arm." Daniel said and she nodded as she answered him. "Yeah I would, I'd just point him in a different direction as he got everyone down to the isolation room. And you headed for the locker room, headed for your office, and then left the base." she said and then smiled at that.

"So do it Daniel, once you knock out the guards tell me the truth and I'll just pretend here that you were heading downstairs, while Anna makes a fast get away herself now. With the evidence, just get what you need, change clothes and get out of the base." she said and he nodded to her as he rearranged that portion of it. "This should be good, real good, you knock me out, tell her the truth, escape with my radio and key card."

"And then you get to your office, grab the books and change clothes upstairs on NORAD and then get the hell off the base as she redirects them downstairs. And until you and Drs. Bishop and Thompson head for Dr. Bishop's apartment." Harper said to him smiling. "And that's not if we choose now to alter that situation with the fact Janet's back to normal, so we alter the sequence further." Howard said with a chuckle then gently.

As she pressed her forehead to his and they heard a secondary scream of pain to that. "Well that's going to convince me alright at the moment in what happened here, my love for you, our brother/sister bond, it's like Harry's connection to Riddle. And he can't touch him and without it feeling like he been dumped in acid or iodine with open cuts. My love for you is causing him pain right now." she said smiling as her double repeated that.

 ** _"Well that's going to convince me alright, my love for you, our brother/sister bond, it's like Harry's connection to Riddle. And he can't touch him and without it feeling like he been dumped in acid or iodine with open cuts. Baby brother, just go, I'll stall him, go, go."_** she said and he quickly nodded and looked up and he faked it then as he got back on the bed and she nodded as she waited 5 minutes to that.

Before he got up and he checked Harper then as she moved to them and he nodded as he sighed as he told her the truth. " ** _He's alright, but he's unconscious, but one more reason here, but never sedate me until I break that connection. Uh, uh, oh alright got it, first things first right now."_** he said to her gently as he went to military sign language and she nodded as she pulled something from her pocket then.

And then she pulled a Epi-pen out of her pocket and injected it into her shoulder. "How many sets of those do you keep in your pocket, because that's getting ridiculous right now. As to why I'm saying this, it's like you're always ready in case one of us of your male patients has a violent outburst?" Lou said to her and she started laughing at that. "When I'm dealing with alien technology and Jaffa, a lot at the moment right now."

"But it's the guys like O'neill, Makepeace or any of their lunatic friends I've got to do with, though you and the others, you never raise your voice at me. So it's a precaution in case they get violent and Harper just suffered the added side effects. And when he should've had Davis, Parker and Walters giving him a hand instead of doing it alone. Wait till you get into your office, but just do it quietly we have to get you two floors above."

"Before we reveal to him you took off right now, so if he's checking every five minutes, we wait for the next five minute check and you take off. I get up and wait for him to realize and we go from there." she said and he nodded as he added that to the image, as he laid back back down and waited, before he got up a second time. And then time signaled her to stay put she nodded as he wiped the blood off on Harper's neck then.

"Whoa, whoa, bring me around, and from there as we see your arms covered in blood as we got the point, you had to leave and fast. As you make it look like that was my blood across my forehead and then tell her to sedate me. So we can make it look like you knocked me unconscious the blow to my head had caused a head injury. And with an open injury, we're doing this like we did Hathor." Harper said, laughing at that response.

As she revived him and he came to-to find him sitting in the floor next to him and he shook his head. ** _"Harper listen to me, the duo are suffering a schizo effective, they set me up, along with Mckenzie and Maybourne. But this mission was a trap, I was captured by the people of this planet. But trust me, please, its a Code red, level V Medical emergency, not quite like Charlie, but close enough."_**

 ** _"But you recall, what Warner said, no drugs, or it causes this outburst, the sedatives caused me to lose total control that explains that. But our friendship, just touch my arm, trust me do it, she's already gotten the proof. The proof needed to prove they're crazy here, they're suffering a schizo effective over me, do it."_** Daniel said and he gripped his shoulder and they heard a third pained scream.

 ** _"Not just Kawalsky, we have something like the exorcist going on."_** Harper said quoting his double and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Yeah, we're doing Hathor all over again, so she sedates you, I make it look like I knocked you out. And took your equipment, but I'm putting Cass to the test right now, but further up, a test of proximity range now."_** he told him and he nodded to him gently at that remark then.

Just as he finished saying that he lurched forward. ** _"Daniel, Daniel."_** he said quickly and pulled his sleeve back as they saw the scratches and scars bleeding. **_"Oh my god, what the hell did they do to you over there?!"_** she snapped at that, before he held up his hand and pointed to the camera as he pretended to have collapsed on the floor. And she nodded as he got his arm around his neck and got him back on the stretcher gently.

As she waved and gave several hand signals. ** _'Another collapse, we got it, just stay put, the next set of side effects hit him, before I took the edge off the pain. He's okay, he's just exhausted, the adrenaline finally quit in him, everything's fine.'."_** Hammond read out and nodded in understanding as he hid a chuckle to that. "Nice way of subterfuge, before you help him get off the base here young lady."

"If that's not fast thinking nothing is right now and seeing you back to normal at the moment, I think that just makes even more clear. But you girls are determined to save his career along with Warner and Harper at the moment. Alright son keep it going here, this should be good." he said and he nodded as they waited for the clear. Before he smiled she grabbed a bit of the blood with microscope file meant and nodded to Harper.

As he smeared the blood across his forehead and some on his neck and then crouched on the floor as they waited five more minutes then. **_"Alright the coast is clear, go, get out of here."_** she said and he shook his head as he gave several hand signals as Hammond translated that to the quintet and the Jacksons. ** _"Not yet, I have to make them think they won, before we do this, but redirect them downstairs."_**

 ** _"Proximity range, further down as the effects of the connection get stronger, but up and out and they start easing up and a good five miles over. Then it's so weak he lost his grip on me, Janet contact the quartet's fathers' and Uncle Jake. And tell them it's a schizo effective over me, they never let it go over Hathor, and I've humiliated them once too often here now, say this directly sis."_**

 ** _"But schizo effective, has turned to attempted murder and conspiracy and sedition, the mission had gone code red medical emergency level V. The bird has flown the nest and is headed east to get to the coop, under care of the medical department. The trio: Matheson, Warren and Carson, will know what it means because we're all catholic, my legal gurdians, they'll understand that."_**

 ** _"The rest of my legal guardians are the priests that did the Manneheim case and the medical doctor that treated him, but I'm going home."_** he said and she nodded to the orders, as he laid back down and they waited and then he sat up. ** _"Go, get out of here, and be careful Dan, love you, brother."_** she said to him quickly then at that. And he nodded as they saw him grab the key card off of Harper's belt then.

Just before grabbing a radio off his belt as well, as they saw him look at her and mouthed ** _'sedate him'_** and they saw Frasier as her eyes narrowed at that. And nodded as she grabbed the sedative pen, in her pocket, and stabbed it into Harper's shoulder as he took off then firmly. As they waited for him to get up two floors as they saw him activate the elevator and head upstairs then and the adult quintet smiled sternly at that.

"Nice thinking cubs, that was a really well thought out idea, so tell me gentlemen, how do expect to find him when he's smarter then you are?" Dillon said smiling coldly and the sextet paled as Mel nodded in agreement. "Uh huh, yeah okay that works, they deceive the duo and then he leaves as he pretends he did it then. Setting up the entire NID by use of a bunch of a medical and scientific brainiacs in the base right now."

"My son can think rings around these guys, as can Annie, to the point that the added subterfuge is going to be good, but there are thirty hotels in Colorado Springs. It could take days to check them all because he knows the first places. That you'd check are my house, her's, Sam's house or Jared's apartment, let alone Jack's house. So the story won't get out until two days later as you search every hotel and from here to Denver."

"So two airports, from here to Denver and over 60 to 70 hotels, he can get the research done, while the duo are taking care of him. So tell me gentlemen, how do you expect to find him when he is this good, because it's only going to take 4 days. To get out of the state and instead of going grocery shopping, he has the clerk at the hotel. To do his shopping for him as he sets up for the sting operation." Mel said, crossing his arms then.

"No we're heading to the Rocky Mountain Airport, RMI, so tell me, over 30 airports in the state, and you got multiple flights leaving every day. So how do you expect to find us exactly, when you've no clue what my plans are, where they're headed. Or how long you have, before you get exposed in your psychosis to the father of your other target. Let alone the trio are all children of Medical doctors." Daniel said as he smirked at the group.

"Well that only makes it more clear, just for you not to trust him, O'neill, the duo, as its cross and double cross now, George." Carson said and he nodded and as Daniel headed for the elevator, as he got off at 18. And headed up to his office as he grabbed the books and stuffed them into a bag as he hid behind the door. As someone walked passed it as he waited as they heard the alarm, as he headed for the elevator and took it up to 11.

"I send them to the infirmary and they head downstairs, and you took the elevator and are thinking like a professional fugitive as you escape custody. And as you and I are in this together before the girls get involved next, followed by Kevin, Dr. Jordan, Steve, Sarah and Father Thomas. Just before we all the drop the act once your godfather calls into the base." Janet said smiling as and he headed for NORAD, as he changed clothes.

"SGA standard protocol, if a NID agent is trying to hold you hostage like this, it's acting like Kimble as they go through every channel. Jones spent three months searching for him wth no luck, I escaped and got to my department. While at the same time contacting the Gamma members of the NID and they were helping me out. General Cross, I'm contacting you to over this in your department." he said amd Cross nodded sternly.

"Yep, I take this to the joint chiefs and we and the president over rule the decision that you're free to go, as they break orders and come after you anyway. And you contact me again and tell me that they broke orders and committed several more crimes. I, like Barrett, are giving direct orders, but this is License To Kill Part I: The Sarcophagus. Part II is after Senichi." he said and the joint chiefs nodded as they watched him get changed.


	72. Need Rewrite VI: Escaping From The NID I

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: From here there's going to be several alterations to the rewrite of Aftermath from P3R-636. As this time there really going to be the exorcism and second there's going to be an extension to his getting out of Colorado. And making contact with his civiliian mentor, Sarah and Raynor in Chicago. As this gives further emphasis on the escape from the NID till he gets to Chicago.**

 **To meet up with Sarah and his 18 month old twins before they move it to Saint Louis and directly to the order. And before it ends up at the Institute, as takes a piece of Possessed, as Bowdern is running that exorcism for a second time. And till he forces the presence of the man who was obsessed with Daniel. From his body, as there is going to be a time lapse from this to the end of the episode.**

 **And secondly once the things during the withdrawal, and his recovery from the amount of damage this mission to planet caused. And to his returning to when he returns to the planet to face the duo. That's the last chapter of the story as they all say the same thing Jack's clone here, before their time comes to an end.**

 **As the seven members of the team and their families do a movie night now, before the time comes to an end. As they prepare for the new timeline to begin, also if anyone noticed several mentions of the team and their allies. And in my Next Generation story, it's because Q, by revealing himself to the crew. He triggered a round robin case, as the first attempt was a dress rehearsal**

 **And this is the real one,** **Chapter 1) of the 4th chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. As the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. As it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later.**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 72: Need Rewrite VI: Leaving Colorado And Escaping The NID I**

To get into the uniform of a soldier then as he nodded to the car and they nodded as he smiled and nodded as he left. "Nice touch in a tactical sit here, because once that alarm goes off everyone in the security forces we have here. All of them in it are heading for the infirmary, but their jurisdiction ends at NORAD. So by the time they check with them, you're already gone and at your apartment now at the time now here and with it."

"By the time we check your apartment you're with Kevin by then." Picard said with a slight smile at that plan he had as he watched this. "Yeah and two rooms, one for the duo and another for you and your added subterfuge and..." Sarah started to say and smiled and looked at him. "Daniel what would the added catch be if we were kids and separated 7 years ago, joint custody arrangements." she said and he smiled at her idea then gently.

"I had a 6 year old son, and he was in private school, but said son is really my clone, as you're the first I come to." he said and she nodded firmly to that smiling. As he went up the rest of the way and grabbed his car, as he arrived at the front entrance. And headed down the mountain as he listened to the report, while checking the time. Looking at it and seeing it was midnight and he smiled at that as he listened to it then firmly.

"Our Danny was barely 18 months old as you cloned a 6 to 8 year old version of him at the moment, but we got back together and married 5 years later. But my oldest is 8 years old and my babies are toddlers at the moment, that works better at the moment. But you got to get to me first as they think we're newly weds instead of being married for 5 years." Sarah said smiling and Daniel nodded as they listened to John's remark.

 ** _"He knocked Harper unconscious, I don't doubt he's heading downstairs right now, Sir."_** they heard 'John' say and he smiled at that. "Wesley as a teenager you idiot, you really think I am that stupid, I got enough control over my body. That I can do this easily, but with that in mind, you sound like you are still Hathor's first prime right now." Daniel said with a smirk to 'John' and he paled at that as Daniel went further at that.

"Guess again, try to attack head on: get arrested, head to the control room: get arrested gate room: get arrested, head for the infirmary, or hospital: getting arrested. Go to a restaurant or the commissary for something to help me keep it up: getting arrested. What you take me for a fool: you twisted this to make it sound like I'm the irrational one, us brainiacs can do this if we think it through, as such right now, it's a foothold."

"I'm a prodigy of many sciences and growing into medical areas, so let me just add that to the chapter, along with Jim's superior knowledge of the computers. Sam's ways with mechanics and the cameras and of course. Janet's knowledge of medicine and you're screwed, but again Richard Kimball ring a bell?" he asked and he swallowed hard at that. "Uncle George you don't have to ask, I'll do your investigation on the touchstone."

"And the beta gate for you, uh..., oh, hang on." he said and closed his eyes as a flash appeared Barrett appeared then gently. "Hey Malcolm, good to see you, listen I could use your help in this situation." Daniel said and he nodded as he shook his hand. "Let me guess the cabal, you're wanting me to be your contact to shut down Maybourne and his accomplices?" he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently then at that.

"Long story, but if you were part of the government you're CIA and these guys are involved in espionage. But I need your help man, once I break out of the base, give me a line to your top secret information, Kinsey is NID, as is 'John', Maybourne, Makepeace, Vidrine, Mckenzie and the others we arrested so far, but this is a conspiracy against me." He said and Barrett nodded as he answered him gently at the news as he said it to him.

"You did our job for me by arresting the guys setting up the covert with the symbiote poison already, but if you're rewriting things after you returned 636. I can do that, write the episode from there, but it's going the Fugitive stargate style at the moment. Whatever aces in your sleeve you have, don't tell me." he said and Daniel nodded as he added that to the episode as they heard Sam answer 'John' with a stern tone then.

 ** _"I doubt that he's going to try that, because if I was in his shoes, I'd have headed for my lab. And grab up several things needed now in this and then leave when the alarm goes off. Because in the confusion, he's also changed uniforms and is now dressed in the clothes of an S.F.. Before taking the elevator to 12 and then go up the rest of the way to the mountain entrance."_**

 ** _"So there is no way in hell he'd try to go further down right now and not when everyone is swarming the control room and the gate room right now. And he knows we'd arrest him even if he did try it, so it's not digging further down. But going up and out right now at the moment, Major."_** she said and he smiled at the remark as he answered her statement as Sam smiled at the look on his face then.

 ** _"Think about what Nichols remark on Ford was guys, you can't catch me, because I'm too smart about this. And I know what to do keep from getting arrested."_** he said and they heard an annoyed tone in Makepeace's voice as he said it to her. **_"How smart could he be, if he tries that, is he smart enough not to get arrested."_** he asked and she looked at him in annoyance at that as she said it to him.

"You really got to ask that question, he's a young Wesley Crusher he can escape detection for hours, but we're brainiacs, we can do this and get by undetected right now. Thorough search, fine do it and by the third to fifth round of checking he's at Kevin's apartment, Annie's with him. And they're out of the state by the time we catch their paper trail." Janet said in answer to that as she started laughing at the smirk in his tone.

 ** _"Well I could call the pentagon and get patched through to Sam's father, as he's in R &D and once I do, all I have to do is tell General Carter. Or I could call Cross and he goes with Carter and they and the joint chiefs take it to the president. And the IOA and over rule your decisions regarding me right now in this case as a result your own people maje thr decisions to leave me alone."_**

 ** _"As a result, I get all the way to thr top of thr fodchain in your own department and Cross is a four star, and that over rules 2 or 3. And you guys are screwed the second he realizes that the show is no show at all. And you know what maybe I will, so CIA agent department right now, and you're brawns. I'm brains, so let's see who wins this search in a battle of wits right now, Colonel."_**

 ** _"But answer this, and if you never saw the Fugitive, then you don't realize he's been on the run for two months and was staying out of sight. But Kimball was a master of disguise at the time, he was a vascular surgeon, a job. And one that makes more money then you do, but he was good, real good. Now, at avoiding capture, and it's by a few areas of working around it and hiding in public."_**

 ** _"As he was giving Jones a headache out of the frustration of their not finding him at the time right now. So that's my plan now at the moment buster, and with that in mind, he's just like me. But think it over access card, keys, wallet, three books in that order, if you knew me at all. You'd know that any person with my intellect, it's getting undercover and it's by changing appearances._**

 ** _"For Ford, by changing his appearance, and changing clothes from that of an escaped convict. To janitor, ambulance driver, and several other occupations, but I speak 23 different languages, I can change my appearances. How long would it be before you realized I wasn't where you thought right now. How long before you lost the scent here, because you don't know Kevin, in fact."_**

 ** _"You don't know what he looks like and if Anna did a fast get away herself right now, she knows me better then you do right now. So with that, if you never met Rob or Kev, how could find us, now. And once we ditched our cars in front of my apartment building. Once out of the state that's it, as I'm no longer a escaped medical patient, you can't touch me, now."_** he said as Sam repeated that remark.

 ** _"Would Ford have come out in public and changed his appearance while Jones was looking for him be a good idea, he's going to destroy them anyway. So we can't trace him and by his destroying the credit cards to block his tracks from us first. Our jurisdiction, in the state police, it ends at the state line, once cross that, he's free to live a normal life, but first it's getting out of the state here."_**

 ** _"And if it's not the credit cards, he's paying up front in cash and first things first, he's destroying the credit cards and gathering what he needs. But at the moment, it's al we got work to do and see if he's still on the base or not right now."_** she said and Daniel nodded as 2 hours later after he left and was gathering up supplies in his apartment as he waited then as he activated the privacy link then.

As he checked the records and then smiled, as he dialed a number and waited it, as Jacob saw the number and smiled dangerously. "Daniel reorganize this as though I was working downstairs running the academy. Because once they hear I'm right downstairs and they're in serious trouble at the moment. But being a 3 star general, you mess with my cubs, someone is losing their ranks and jobs." he said and Bowdern chuckled to that.

"Let me take a guess, but if I was him, I'd be calling the parent of the officer, if it was a woman and the said parent was a man. So the father in said general activates, especially when said father raised me as another child along with his own. So with those words in mind, that number happens to be your's General. That's your office number at the pentagon, or in this case the academy." Howard said and Jacob nodded to her gently.

"Yeah it's my number and the father in me, once I heard this, activated so fast I was ready to skewer O'neill for putting my baby girl at risk of a rapist. Though my temper is bad, you never want to test all three of us or you're ending with several vocal scars. And all over your chest once we laid into the victim that gained our wrath." he said and the three ancestors of the three women on board the enterprise nodded gently to him.

And Sam nodded in agreement then. "I got two jobs, but that particular weeek I was reporting to Ryan that the training program. And for students Boyd's age are going slightly slow, and he called me back to D.C. at the Pentagon. So Daniel knew where I was and was phoning me to let me know what Johnny there was trying this time." he added and Daniel nodded in agreement to as they listened to the conversation.

 ** _"Hello Carter here, who is this?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled. ** _"General Carter, my name is Colonel Dr. Daniel Jackson, I'm a friend of your daughter, Sam. Or more accurately, I'm her soulmate now, we met last year, I'm her team mate. But I have a question for you regarding her, what's your opinion. To her team leader putting her at risk of a rapist, just to block out his own memories of a POW."_**

 ** _"And I just risked my life, soul and sanity to protect her from said rapist?"_** he asked and Jacob crossed his arms as he said it to that. "I'd see this that the second I got the whole story, I'm killing him, before I'm throwing him behind bars for it. And for nearly killing you in the process, at the moment son." he said, quoting his recorded image's remark as he went further at that information as Daniel smiled dangerously.

 ** _"So you're my daughters imprint now huh, alright, why did you have to call me now. What's going on, if George has been evasive in what my daughter's been up to?"_** he asked and he smiled. **_"I suppose you saw that new tv show that came out last year, Stargate SG-1. And wondered why she's being very evasive when she talks to you about her job?"_** he asked and the tone went firm as he said it to him.

 ** _"Yes I did, but then..., oh god you're not telling me that tv show was really about you and my daughter, in what my daughter has been up to, are you. That the actors and actresses in that show are really portraying my daughter, you and George. It's true?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded ** _"Yeah, the movie showed how I joined up and the tv show is the last 18 months now, Sir, but all of its true."_**

 ** _"But that research grant you signed, is the reason I'm in this situation, you've been part of the program ever since you signed that requisition order. Your fellow generals are all part of the program, which explains why. Now, they're all giving you evasive answers regarding Sam. I also know that Hammond is your best friend and her godfather, we just returned from a mission now."_**

 **"** ** _In regarding that grant, but the previous episode was the previous mission, but ever since Jolinar. The three of us: Sam, our team mate Teal'C Thomas Martell and I, it's we've been run ragged. And this latest one is the final straw for me right now, but I just realized this was a conspiracy regarding me right now."_** he said and his tone firmed up as he answered him at the news as he said it.

 ** _"Let me guess, but the episodes connected to this are Hathor, the Tollan, the Beta gate, and possibly the gate builders outpost and the alternate reality. But you scored us close to five hits in six months and the psychosis is now. In their eyes ' how is it that a civilian can get results, but the military can't. And what is he doing right that we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him.'."_**

 ** _"Like the guys I see you in the exact same way son, you're more valuable to us then all of them combined and now that you just told me the truth. You and my baby girl are the salvation of earth, but I heard from Ryan now. That you asked to be given the mission to get some sort of prototype weapon or device back. And they gave it to you, but the marines and black ops wanted the job now."_**

 ** _"And it's the added psychosis that they're furious that they gave into that leach's powers, but you fought it tooth and nail. And Jake Carson and Darrel Matheson said you were running a psychology work up on your team leader. After he attacked you twice now, seven tests in seven months and he flunked them all, and he needs serious help right now at the moment anyway."_**

 ** _"Alright so what I saw on this latest episode, that's the catch, you saw your parents accident and then had to relive it three times. What happened after the mission was over exactly?"_** he heard his voice say and Jacob nodded. "I think this conversation cemented the link between us, before I met you for real, Danny. If it wasn't for the fact that I helped raise you all your life at the time in this new time-line."

"But if not for Ballard, I would have raised you, or George would have at the time right now, but either way. It's enough that we're doing this as though the NID doesn't realize what we are to each other. So you knew I was a general, I was Sam's father, and you knew if I was anything like George or Hank, my temper is just as bad as their's. Because to me, once I got this added truth, it's enough to completely piss me off right now."

"Because their just ignoring the fact you're in an emotional state right now and then set you up like this when you needed that sabbatical. I heard this and I'd court martial all of them for what they're doing to you and my daughter right now at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and that's why I told you first, so you could contact the joint chiefs, while I called Matheson and Warren, and we did it together like always."

"If you met me as a child, and to you, I'm like a surrogate son and you're taking charge right now as you do this, as you acted like my father in law and then. Once you, Matheson and I got the trap set I was in Chicago, with Hammond on the line. Sam next to me with Anna and the trio and the bomb is dropped as you guys reveal this was a case of cross and double cross." he said and Jacob nodded, smiling at his plan then.

"If this was for real we pretend we didn't know each other all my life, as you drop the act and bust them yourself, Uncle Jake. Telling them the truth you're my godfather, we wait till we hit Chicago as I get to the trio once there that's when we drop the act. But NID doesn't have their memories and neither does Woolsey so this should work right now." Daniel said and Jacob nodded as they listened to their conversation at that remark.

 ** _"After going home that night, the memory shoved certain facts forward, but my parents names are Melburn and Claire Jackson. If you heard about the accident at the Met in New York, that's my family. I'm the little boy you probably bumped into at the school yard in Buffalo. At Ben Franklin's elementary school, General, September 12, 1973."_** he said and he heard a thunk at that information.

"I take it that reaction meant you probably remembered meeting him, General Carter?" Jack asked and he nodded to him gently. "I did, but now that I just saw that image and the truth came now, and I'm killing Babcock and Ballard for pulling that stunt. But my son needed serious help, emotionally, he never got the therapy he needed. When he saw that and several other things, but I was ready to kill." he said as they heard his answer.

 ** _"That book you were reading, if that was you, was written by your parents son?"_** they heard and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "Well there's the alteration to conversation right now, from the one we heard earlier. I guess you wanted to do a shift with him and Makepeace out if the way now, son?" Landry asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah my parents are Melburn and Claire Jackson, if that was you I bumped into."_**

 ** _"And with you, General's Hammond and Landry, then I better explain this, but that mission for the pentagon was just a month prior to the accident. My parents were connected to you, through General Addison. And Warren and Matheson argued with my grandfather over my becoming a ward of the joint chiefs, but my other connection was the Saint Louis Jesuit order at the time."_**

 ** _"My father was a member of the Jesuit order in Saint Louis and he, Darrel Matheson, and Dillon Warren. They were all players of the priest that did the Manneheim case, General, but my memories of the quartet are back at the moment. But this situation I'm in is very close to it, I was arrested by the people of the planet I was on and they turned me into a drone here."_**

 ** _"But here it is, not only did I have to relive that memory, but my memories of the quartet, that is my father's coach, his team mates and their superior. They're all back, but after reliving that memory, it unlocked the door on their faces, but the coach, he was supposed to be my new mentor. As my parents had me enrolled at the university, I already knew he was gone by this point now."_**

 ** _"But that night after the memory hit, I called his best friend who was the second of the trio, and asked whether or not Archbishop Hume was still alive. And that was it, I decided I'm resigning, I can do the job from earth, but I'm resigning from the base line program and heading for my home state. Because I was leaving town for a while and I told this to Sam too, I needed a break."_**

 ** _"As we've been working over time and we gained four to five scores in six months since Hathor and that warranted us a break. I was also going to tell Hammond I can do the job from earth, but right now. At the moment, I need to be with my friends and the duo, who are my legal guardians. Before I could tell him this, Jack said he already took the mission at the time here now."_**

 ** _"And we were leaving in two hours, but that's why I quit now, General."_** he said and they heard his tone gentle at that as he answered him. **_"How long back was that mission, if you just relived your parents accident. Because not giving you a chance to take a sabbatical, after a memory like this is and was relived. It's illegal in the military, to ignore the wellbeing of a team mate like this."_**

 ** _"And definitely not giving them a chance to rest and heal from that loss, so how long son, it's okay, just tell me?"_** he asked and he sighed as he told him the truth. **_"That mission was less then a month ago, but I've been working over time during this last mission. And put in three weeks in over time to get us off the damn planet, long story short right now, I'm so exhausted that at this rate."_**

 ** _"I decided, after the doctor, the current CMO of the base, she ignored my medical advice. And here's the bad news, but I was captured by the people of this planet, it's a forest version to Iraq. And the planetary leader is Saddam Hussein, and I was arrested and sentenced to your worst nightmare. And when in Iraq, whatever they did to me, I'm not entirely sure right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"But whatever they did to me, it's we can consider this to being the worst nightmare of any Catholic, now, but a it's chemical version of a possession. Whatever they dosed me with is acting like Warfarin, and if I return there I'm trapped, but the count of how long I have, before the conversion is permanent. I've got five days and by midnight of All Saints Day, I don't break it by then."_**

 ** _"And I'm screwed, but the only ones that can help me with this are the duo that were with Bowdern, he's more then just my father's coach. He's my adoptive grandfather, but during this mission, I realized they're trying here. Was to break the link between me and Sam as I told them that we're married. That I belong to her, the added problem in this now, was a case of protecting others."_**

 ** _"But to protect everyone else from this guy and the character that arrested me, I wasn't having anyone get arrested and subjected to what I'm dealing with. And threw myself up in their places to protect Jack from suffering a repeater of this, but my orders by you. All of you: you, Hammond and the seven as well as Matheson and Warren were exact."_** he said and his tone went firm then at the news.

 ** _"Our exact orders if you told me this, was under no circumstance rock that boat, you have to protect the civilians. But if that means my daughter and your team mates have to wait, that's fine. They can wait a couple weeks, but your orders are to protect the civilians, the miners and your team. And by not making any waves."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him firmly at that news gently.

 ** _"Yeah I know,_** ** _but Jack O'neill wanted me to ignore direct orders, and_** ** _given to me by all of you. But the remark on Star Trek, the argument Wes had with Locarno. If you changed it to an adult argument right now, then you had the fight I had with him in the mines. But he deliberately ignored my subtle hints to that fact I'd been captured by these people, O'neill had a flashback now."_**

 ** _"To Iraq, he's lost his mind finally, and he needs serious help right now, but this is a damn conspiracy, they're trying to make me look mentally unstable. Just so they can throw me in mental health, or get me out of the program. And she turned the side effects of the technology on herself as a result. But their plan just fell apart, as I reported into you now."_** he said and his tone went firm then.

 ** _"Alright, I'm calling the guys, you just get out of the state, because once cross the state line, the cops can't touch you, and head for your professors. But if Sam figured this out, and knows about them, show her what happened in this mission and get in touch with Darrel. Because the sting operation just activated right now, son, I'm call Jerry and Ryan, just get your friend, and leave town."_**

 ** _"Be careful, and I'll see you soon now, son."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as they ended it at that. "Well that trap is set, as he turned the tables on you guys right now, because now that I know the truth, I'm helping him along with this mission. And he's getting Anna and Kevin and getting out of town right now at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at the computer as he activated it at then, smiling firmly.

As he logged into the cameras around the base as they checked every room as he heard the next report. ** _"We've done 3 full sweeps of this base and there's no sign of him."_** They heard Hammond say and they heard Sam say it then to him gently. **_"I know, but what he said last night could be worth looking into. But why ignore going downstairs, something doesn't make sense right now unless..."_**

 ** _"Damn it, Cassandra, go further down the symptoms get worse, up and out, and they start easing up, he grabbed that key card. And it's because, in his eyes it's too dangerous by using the tunnel access tubes. So it's the elevator, and if that tells me anything right now, it's he needed to get as far away from the gate. And as possible right now, it's reverse psychology last night right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"He said that to us to get us to prevent him from letting him go back at all."_** she said as they heard a new voice. **_"Yeah and it gets better, we lost another archeologist, Dr. Thompson went MIA as well. But if this says anything she knows him better then we do, if she knows where he went. That could help right now, what's also missing are the vials of whatever drug he brought back."_**

 ** _"Well lets see where this leads right now."_** They heard and he smiled as he arrived at his house, unlocking the door, he went into the basement of his house. "Whoa, we encorporated transporters into the basements of some of the buildings. So if we needed a way out without the authorities catching onto it, we had a back door. Just to get to our safehouses, and to us SGC/SGA, it was NID." Jack said smiling in relief to that gently.

"I think we inputted this as an SGA safehouse, until you could get to us or to Father Bowdern and his team as you recovered physically from what happened this time. You already had permission to leave the SGC, but they know that with the fact you escaped. Their chance to claim you as a megalomaniac, and were crazy, dangerous and out of control blew up in their faces." Addison said and Bowdern nodded in agreement gently.

"The all in or not at all plan just blew up in their faces." Picard said with a stern growl at that as they watched Daniel lock and bolt the door shut. As he wrote up a fast message to Picard then. ** _"General, contact the IOA, the NID just broke direct orders to them by you, the IOA and by the president."_** he said as he typed it into the SGA frequency as the answering response to the news came across the broadband.

"Wait, that's it, the secondary copy we made of Data after their show came to an end had his mind erased. And downloaded with our way of thinking, Data during our century, Data long before his grandson was created now by Soong. Our version we knew was SGA and Starfleet and the third copy of Brent we created. He was the younger of the two and had the alter ego that he induced in Data and replaced it with the bloodthirstiness."

"And the unscrupulous acts that the NID show and you're contacting me to let me know what happened." Picard said and he nodded smiling at his idea then gently. **_"Daniel, I sent Data undercover as though he was Lore, this is what we got back from his undercover stint right now."_** Picard said at the remark and the quartet paled at that, knowing that once this information got to the joint chiefs and IOA, they were screwed.

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_** they heard from 'John' and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and listening to this, Daniel nodded with a disgusted look. **_"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_ **'John' said in disgust at that response.

 ** _"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_** they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. ** _"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_ **'John' said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson. As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 ** _"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."_ **'John' said, and Daniel nodded reading through it as he listened carefully to this.

As he remembered what Hammond told him the night before. " ** _No she's not you fools, that was a fake medallion that we created."_** he said with a stern tone. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** Mckenzie said and and he nodded as he thought it over then as he answered him him at the news as he explained it to him.

 ** _"Well, could do me a favor and send Data to me, once we reach my escaping the state, with Kevin and Annie?"_** he asked and a gentle message answered him. **_"Sure thing son, whatever instructions that Father Bowdern gave you, do it. Medical instructions, that Carson just gave me, so you could recover. This was his list of foods your body can recover, nothing too strong or acidic, what he told me."_**

 ** _"This was the prescription and medical instructions for someone recovering from blood loss, anemia and the stomach flu, combined with rehab. And from narcotics which we can label that damn thing as in the first place right now. Son listen to me, get to another safehouse and stay there for three days. We're sending Annie and Kevin to you, before you get out of the state."_**

 ** _"From there get to Chicago and then once we over rule this, Jacob, George and I are sending your friends to you. But if the NID break orders again, contact the broadband and we're sending Barrett and Paul Davis to arrest them. If they try to lie about this as and say they got it over ruled by some made up General."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to the orders as he answered him gently at that.

"Well that's definitely my voice right now, Jean has a slight british tone to his voice, but saying it like that, that's me talking to you right now." Landry said and Lam smiled at the news. "Certainly fits right now doesn't it, that the men that did this get taken down by their own organization, General Cross. Could you be ready for us to page when the time is right, so you can arrest your men." she asked and the NID four star nodded to her.

"I will, so they went to use a made up two star general, well I am a real four, barring five star that is taking down my men's attempt to throw your brother out of the SGC. But Daniel was ordered to return to the SGA, so he could recover from this damage. Done to his body and Maybourne, Mckenzie and Woolsey are hunting a man only following orders. Well, well just wait till the joint chiefs, the president and the IOA find out about this."

"But you want to cross the line you got me and the Gamma portion of the NID arresting you ourselves, as he was relieved of duty and ordered to return to his true command. But there is no getting out of this the second I arrive at the order's dormitory. As Daniel tells me that you, all of you, just committed forgery, trespassing. And attempted kidnapping to add onto the list of crimes here now." Cross said and they all paled at that news then.

 ** _"Yes Sir, we wasted 1 day, I got 9 left, so I'll call you back once I contact the trio up at AMRIID, but 5_** ** _days at the most. In delays and then once day 6 hits, we moved it to Saint Louis right now."_** he said and the next message appeared. **_"Alright 5 days and then on day 6 we take to Saint Louis and you make contact. And with Arthur and the quartet, as well as Robbie, good luck son, be careful."_**

 ** _"Keep your real uniform on and make it clear that IOA has jurisdiction over the TSA, so you use that to delay the NID and Mckenzie now. But just lay low and make contact with Barrett, so you can find an SGA safe house. And in one of the hotels that has a kitchenette in and settle there. And create yourself a good cover story, till you reveal the truth."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to the orders.

 ** _"Yes Sir, see_** ** _you soon Sir, love you."_** he said and a second later a gentle remark answered that. ** _"You too son, see you soon."_** Landry said softly in response, knowing that by then, after 14 years being his mentor with Hammond and Jacob. That he had the same bond as the sextet did with him and he was determined. Now to keep from losing his adoptive son as he watched him get up and move to a terminal as they saw a grid.

In the back of the room. "Well going on a guess we created these ones to the size of the four person teleportation pad right now. But instead of teleportation, the Asgard gave us a way to replicate their beaming technology and we use that as our teleportation. And to get from one state to another before we start using it to teleport off the surface. And of the planet or under ground right now." La Forge said and Crusher nodded in agreement.

"And before we create the site to site interlock system in exact beaming, though our smartest cubs start playing with that expect them to start abusing it. And by using it to get to class as they're running late when on Atlantis or on board the Enterprise." he said and Picard covered his eyes at that. "Yes, and the first teenager that starts doing that is getting detention for a week in training." he said and his crew all nodded to him smiling.

As they watched Daniel as he punched in the coordinates to his new destination and stepped on the pad, a minute later he teleported out as they saw him come out of tube. As he walked into his living room as he walked to the door and hit several codes as it glowed blue. As walking to his computer, he hit a few controls on it as he listened to the conversation as he said with a firm smirk at this situation then gently at that.

 ** _"So tell me Maybourne, Kinsey, Mckenzie, just how do you expect to find me now._** ** _No memories, you are out of luck without a paper trail._** he said with a smirk as he checked his equipment bag and saw the bottles that he took with him from the infirmary lab. **_"Wait a second, he took the drugs with him this morning, why would he do that?"_** Hammond asked and Sam closed her eyes at that question.

 ** _"It's because he needed the evidence and decided on bringing it to the trio and Father Thomas, Sir. Richards is scientist in addition to medical doctor, but it's added evidence to put these guys away, if they're trying to turn it around. And making it sound like he caused those scratches and needle marks. All over his chest, but whatever is connected to possession we need the order to check it."_**

 ** _"Whatever Father Thomas taught him, and believe me, I've no clue what it was he was doing research on when he headed for Saint Louis. Just before Jolinar took me as a host, but whatever it was, it's connected to why he took those vials with him right now. And the amount of hate in his voice at Colonel O'neill's twin last night, it's got to be important right now, because if this explains it."_**

 ** _"Whatever O'neill did to cause that in him, it's clear he wants out of the program, he deserved to get that break, before this happened. And he's homesick right now, but then that makes more sense to me. Because as I said, I saw his memory of his parents, may not be real, but still. It's just as bad right now, because the job was forcing him to keep going, so he decided to resign."_**

 ** _"But there was always a loophole in the rules, and in this case, if he gets them to compare the tv show to the fact he's been gone for nearly 3 years. It's enough all of his friends in the outside of the program are going to put 2 and 2 together, and once they realize it, they're going to next question. Said question is how far back was the keeper in reality, answer just short of a month ago."_**

 ** _"Jordan hears that and he's going to kill O'neill and possibly anyone like O'neill for nearly killing him right now. Because he got caught in a cave in, before whatever reason that Warner went into the bathroom to check. But whatever those drug vials are, could possibly be the reason. That he's feeling this sick right now, they're also possibly a control drug and he decided now in this."_**

 ** _"That the further away from the gate he got and the weaker the influence now, so 16 decks above the SGC it's weak enough that the pain has lessened. But right out of the base and 10 miles into town, it's now very weak. And he's in total control and he wants to be free of the planet for good right now. So if that tells me anything right now, the it's clear to why he got out of the base."_**

 ** _"And it tells me whatever they did to him, explains why we've been finding blood in strange places all over the base right now. Whatever they did to him and this could be the reason his cells lost the ability to function properly here. If one of those drugs was a blood thinner acting like aspirin or warfarin, then it's just made it clear right now, death by a thousand cuts right now."_**

 ** _"We can't just leave it there, we have to study it', and I think that's the key, reverse psychology, he did the research battery. But there was no way in hell that we're bringing that to earth, he told me he pulled a cross and double cross. Just to get us off the damn planet, saying he'd marry her, but once on this side of the gate, he decided to do your orders for you and locked out the planet."_**

 ** _"This mornings attack, could be whatever was part of his research as well, but in his eyes the only people that he could go to. And who would help him, without turning him in are the Jesuit order, sanctuary. And to them, once they heard and saw him looking like this, in their eyes, especially Raynor. Then it's enough they're not turning him over to us, because they just got him back."_**

 ** _"And he hasn't seen his friends, Father Thomas or even Dr. Jordan in close to three years and frankly. To them, it's screw letting him come back right now, he's not returning till he's physically, emotionally. And possibly spiritually recovered and probably not even then. As he gave you his resignation last night, it's he was serious, he's had it with the way things are right now."_**

 ** _"But the first it's clear that he left to get away from the colonel, he's deciding to return to a normal life now just to get away from Jack. That resignation was a way to return, but he's not doing base duty anymore, he's sick of this. So it's either he works on the outside or we lose him for good here at the moment. But that's what he was saying, 636, it was code for returning to a normal life."_**

 ** _"So he works on the outside, or not at all and nothing the do is changing his mind right now, whatever plan this was that the NID had for him. He decided that to jump it, it's by having his friends see the evidence all over his body, whatever it might be. But to him, it's he's being freed from the CIA attitude of the NID and he wants his freedom."_** she said and he nodded to her firmly at that.

As he answered her at that as he said it. ** _"Well then we have to trace his movements by the credit cars, or at the very least the paper trail."_** He said and Daniel smiled. **_"How do you expect to do that when the cards are in pieces on my kitchen counter Uncle George, and with Anna knowing me better. And better then you do, all she and I have to do is ditch our cars and you lose the track here."_**

 ** _"And 'John', you better get the check back there in that idea, because if you and Makepeace were as smart. And as you make yourselves out be and knew me at all right now then you'd know where I was going at the moment."_** Daniel said firmly, as he quoted his video taped self as his new friends. And team mates exchanged smiles, as he waited for her to put it together before she hid a sigh as she said it then

As they heard her next remark as she said it to Hammond. ** _"General, I think that what he told us wasn't just a case of making up a lie right now in this. But he seemed on edge last night, before he collapsed, so I'm thinking he took off. Just to get as far away from the gate as possible right now."_** she said and he knew the older man nodded as he answered her at the news as he said it then to that.

 ** _"That's the case, then where did he want to go exactly right now, did he tell you that?"_** he asked and she sighed. **_"The flashback of the accident in his parents case, if he got hit that hard, it's possible he went to see his father's friends. From what he told me they're members in the order, the Jesuit order. But if he decides to go to Chicago and see Dr. Jordan and his friends that works too."_**

 ** _"His teacher in theology was a priest no older then you are actually, though whatever he taught him now. This is the reason he had to get as far away from the gate as possible at the time right now. Whatever they did to him on that planet, he had to get as far away from it as possible. So he left and 2 to even 4 states over it's strong enough, the influence is so weak it's not hitting him."_**

 ** _"And as hard, so let's check back with them, ask them if they could help us, but if necessary, I can go looking for him myself, but just me. Because it's going to be like the movie, in his eyes the U.S. marshals are the duo and the NID. But to him, he's not coming back or turning himself in, because whatever this is. This psychosis regarding him is, to him, the trio and the NID are the enemy now."_**

 ** _"So they want him back and once his friends see him, they're deciding it's screw turning him in, we're going to help. But in order to determine that, in my case, just send me, I know the most about his past. As he started his past to us with Dr. Jordan, Steven and Sarah, so we start there."_ **she said, before a soldier came running up to him then at that remark as Harper checked his belt at that.

Watching the S.F., he closed his eyes in faked realization as he read it out to her. **_"Aw crap, not only did he take my access card, but he's also got my radio. At the moment he's listening to the conversation right now, just to keep track of us in the search right now. But he knows the first place to check is the airport and his and Dr. Thompson's apartments."_** he said and they both nodded to the news firmly.

" ** _You're right I do and that's why I'm getting Anna, and the two of us are getting the hell out of dodge here right now. But think it over, if I was a teenager, who would I be right now, as it took Etana close to 8 hours to track him down on the show. So 14 added years and here I am, so you want to test me, just give it your best shot now buddy, because I'm not surrendering."_**

 ** _"You're never going to win this game, so you want to play games, I'll play games, but I'm going to win this one. And get ready, because your ass is mine and when the joint chiefs get through with you guys, Makepeace, Major."_** he said with a low growl at that. "To answer that question is you'd be my grandson as a teenager and I said the same." Crusher said and he nodded to him as they watched it.

As they watched Warner think it over and his eyes narrowed then, as he gestured to his partner and he gave him his radio. As he left the huddle together at that as they nodded as Warner said it to that as he got it. "Yeah and now that I know you took the radio, I grabbed a second one and I'm trying to patch it through to your frequency. Just so I can talk you down right now, and before this gets worse at the moment, in your case."

"Though in your case, with you off the base, the effects aren't hitting you as hard right now as a result here. But I know you better then you think right now, but she doesn't as I've been the one patching you up repeatedly since we reached this point right now. But I knew if you were taking off then it's possibly going to different towns, and I didn't know which one yet." he said and Daniel nodded as they watched him as he got ready then.

As he grabbed the cross and put it in the bag, as he opened his wallet and chopped up the credit cards next and then grabbed the phone. "He's getting ready to call me right now, and with Anna on her way to his apartment. Before the three of us get out of town right now at the moment." Bishop said, as he did it, before he could dial out he heard an immediate call out from the radio, as he typed up a report to her then gently.

"Major O'neill's plan backfired the second he escaped from the base, but with the fact he is NID. And it's Daniel's going straight to the horse's mouth to get this over ridden right now. But these idiots do not have their memories we do, as the episode got an extension now, in the storyline, as he gets out, stays laid up in a hotel for 4 days. And then heads for, first Chicago, and then Saint Louis." Anna said and Sam nodded to her smiling.

"Yeah and while Sarah's out there visiting our mentor and Father Thomas as a result, as we see what the hell happened this time now. But to protect me, Daniel did this again, but frankly I'm pissed right now, I get one look at him when he takes his shirt off. And I'm going to kill those bastards, but jumping from state to state all over the country works." Raynor said and she and Anna nodded in agreement as they watched it further.

And then dialed her office number then as he sent a fast message to her. ** _'Guys stage acting, it's working out so far, so pretend you don't know where I am. I'm paying by cash, so make that clear to them, until we drop the bomb. But make it clear that, with the fact there's only one place to go, as we learned with Hathor. And a case of sanctuary here, so pretend I went to the trio in Saint Louis.'_**

 ** _"Redirect them between L.A. and Saint Louis right now, until we drop the act, but here's the medical report that your test results shot up now. But it's serious, compare the test result you ran to the ones that Bill ran. And we go from there, but Bill made it clear right now, so let's do it.'_ **he wrote out and five minutes later after he sent it, he heard the base surgeon say it to him at that gently over the radio.


	73. Need Rewrite VII: Escaping the NID II

**The** **Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter they get an unexpected visit from the ancients that got killed by the Asurans in our timeline, had it not been reset. As Morgan, Ayiana/Rowena, Merlin and Orlin make it clear to them that they just got evicted. Both from Atlantis and from the city and from their home planet of Atlantea. As they realize they're now extinct in the entire galaxy by that point.**

 **From here though there's going to be several alterations to the rewrite of Aftermath from P3R-636. As this time there really going to be the exorcism. And secondly once the things during the withdrawal to when ge returns to the planet to face the duo. That's the last chapter of the story as they all same the same thing Jack's clone, before their time comes to an end.**

 **As the 7 members of the team and their families do a movie night, before the time comes to an end. As they prepare for the new timeline to begin, also if anyone noticed several mentions of the team and their allies. And in my Next Generation story, it's because Q, by revealing himself to the crew. He triggered a round robin case, as the first attempt at things was a dress rehearsal.**

 **And this is the real** **Chapter 1) of the 4th chapter in the storyline as it opens with the TNG Episode. Of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here, before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 73: Need Rewrite VII: Escaping The NID II**

 ** _"Daniel you read me, Daniel come on, I know you're there, do you read me?"_** Warner asked gently and he sighed. **_"What do you want Bill, I'm not revealing my location, I'm not going back, I reached my limit. I'm going home, there's only three men who can help me with this and two are my family,_** ** _I'm going home. And getting the hell out of dodge here, if you have them in the room with you."_**

 ** _"I'm not revealing my location, I had it with the way they're doing things right now, this plan of their's crossed the line, if they want to treat me like this. Then the hell with it, I'm getting out of the damn program and returning to the real world. So answer this, just how much can one person take, before they decide. They won't listen, then they can save the damn planet themselves here."_**

 ** _"I risked my life, soul and sanity for that bastard, I risked my life to protect Sam from a sick bastard and they're determined to destroy me right now. So why should I return, without them following through with me there. It's their damn plan falls apart, well let it fall apart, but I had it with this psychosis. And of theirs, he nearly gets me killed, I've suffered a trauma I can't get over."_**

 ** _"Can't you understand, I don't want to stay if this keeps up, all I have left of the sextet that helped my parents raise me are General's Matheson and Warren. And the two Jesuits I'm going to see, I'm going home, but I'm never coming back, don't you get it, they're my family. So leave me alone, you're not talking me out of this, I made my decision, I'm resigning from the program."_**

 ** _"I'm not coming back, and that's my choice, if he's in the room with you, let alone Makepeace. It's screw it, you want me gone, you got your wish, I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back, so back off."_** he said and he heard a sigh to that news. **_"I know, I understand, I get it, and with that, I'm not calling to get you to come back right now, I just realized why you took off in the first place."_**

 ** _"This isn't just about the side effects, is it, it's about the curse or posession, whoever these men are you're going to see they know what to do. Because they did it already, right, is that it, you finished your father's research. And decided they were the only ones that understand, we can't help you, but they could?"_** he asked him gently and he swallowed hard as he answered him then at the question.

 ** _"If Jared knows anything, he's going to agree when I say this, but as my adopted brother. And with that, he's going to say head for what's left of our father's coach's team. But you don't get it Bill, you say you do, but you don't, in truth I haven't seen my family in 25 years, I just found the first. And of my adopted family when I found Jared, Hathor was the start of this now."_**

 ** _"But why do you suppose I was relieved to see Matheson when we did that conference meeting, huh, it's because he's my mother's best friend. He's my godfather, the Warrens, Dillon Warren is my uncle, his wife is my godmother. That's why I'm leaving, I've had it here with the NID, with Jack, I'm resigning, but I want..., I need to be with what's left of my family right now."_**

 ** _"And screw 'John', screw national security right now, but he got me into this, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this condition, Dillon's an MD."_** he said as they heard the suppressed sobs in his tone. **_"No don't say it right now, the accident is so clear, it's like it was yesterday, but my parents are gone. I lose a man I love like he's my grandfather, and then I get the news another is gone as well."_**

 ** _"But since my parents were killed in the accident, this time though, it's screw the law, if I had the chance 22 years ago I'd leave anyway and go to them. 20 to 22 years too late, but so what, I'm not missing out on this one chance. And to return to what's left of my family, and Jared's in the military and he's not aiding a fugitive case now, but here's the issue while I'm at it at the moment."_**

 ** _"Let me ask you something, if you had a memory return that you hit you so hard it dragged out your inner 8 to 11 year old. Who would you turn to when all that's left of your family priests, and the leader of the trio was your father's coach. While the others are the duo that were connected to the man that was your adoptive grandfather, I just found my uncles without realizing it."_**

 ** _"But they're the only ones who can help me, they did it 42 years ago, and they know me better then you do. So what's wrong with going to someone outside of the program right now, I needed this break. And ever since Jolinar at the rate this is going how long before something causes me to quit. I can't do this anymore, I just realized I found them, the memory is like it was yesterday."_**

 ** _"My grandfather died when I was 18 and then I just learned, before this mission the fourth member of their group, their superior, passed when I was 22. I don't leave now, and who's going to be next, don't you get it, they're all I have left of the quartet. I'm sick of the lies, I'm sick of hanging around a bunch of black ops. I just want freedom now and if it means leaving now, then so be it now."_**

 ** _"I miss my parents, two members of the quartet are dead, they're all I have left, that's what I meant, 'have to go back' go back is go home. But..., but I don't go now, I'm scared I'm going to lose of them next, so just leave me alone."_** he said as he switched off the vox at that and checked flights as he smiled. And as he saw one leaving in 3 days then and nodded to that gently, as he listened to him firmly.

Waiting patiently, until he stopped, he smiled and nodded as he looked for a number and then found it as he contacted it. Waiting, the line was picked up. "Hold it a second, by this point we created the computers as a link to each other. And in the way that our grandchildren had them, so you had a secondary link. And tapped it through a secure channel to me, Colonel." Barrett and Daniel nodded as he added that to the image.

As Daniel changed uniforms as he grabbed a familiar uniform to the entire group as they saw the red front and black shoulder pads. And with the red outline to the shoulders and they nodded as they saw the four pips to it and they smiled. "SGA standard, and this one is a winter version to the uniforms our descendants dressed in on the ships." Picard said smiling knowing that uniform was the same as own then as they watched it then.

"When outside of the SGA, I dressed in my real fatigues, first year Starfleet uniform, I was in command training and I'm a pilot, but I'm an adult version to Wes as a result. But they want to cross an adult version to the smartest teenage recruit my base had. Well they better stand back right now, because my boss was waiting for me to return to base." he said and Picard and Bill smiled dangerously at that remark then as Crusher said it.

"Good thing we set these like the one piece jumpsuits at the SGC, but SGA, SGA was permitted to use the Starfleet uniforms as we were preparing to create our fleet by then." he said and Landry nodded to that. "There's that, and the fact that your half of the SGA is about to become first generation Enterprise crew. Daniel knew when dressed like this that he looked like Danny himself, if Danny was here now, I think that's what this is."

"Changing his appearance, by removing the glasses, putting on contacts, and getting the communicator on." he said and they smiled at that as Barrett said it. "Yeah, but the show just ended four years priors and they switched to a set of uniforms. And with the department color on the shoulder pads." he said and Picard shook his head firmly. "That's the tv show, for the entirety of the entire twelve years leading into Destiny."

"Six of the twelve years is the first design in the first two seasons, and then we use the second design from year 7 to year 12. Cadet uniforms, in SGA training are wearing the uniform that Wesley was wearing, before they gave him his uniform. Before he started at the academy." he said and they nodded as, looking at the photograph. Of their youngest grandson, the Jacksons smiled proudly at the look of pride and wisdom in his eyes.

"My youngest baby, I never been so proud of you." Claire said, looking at her grandson proudly, before they got a final response to that. "Thanks grandma." they heard and Daniel and Sarah quickly turned around. "Danny what are you doing here?" Sarah said smiling in delight that she got to see her youngest and he moved to her and Daniel. As Daniel tightened his arms around him as he looked at his youngest heir then.

"I wanted to see how grandpa would handle this right now, regarding J.J.'s grandfather and his friends in the Nova squadron, grandma." Danny said to her and he nodded as he looked at the uniform he was wearing and smiled. "Everyone saw me on the show, and right after the show came to an end, in season 7. You decided to use our original uniforms, grandpa, making yourself look like me?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him.

"Landry, your grandfather and General Picard recalled me as did the IOA, I was ordered to return to base, but J.J.'s grandfather, or rather his grandfather's double. But they're so blinded by jealousy that they sold me into slavery, but his jealousy. If we were the kids, I'm Wes and he's Hanson, so you better keep an eye on that. His is so dangerous that he turned into the older brothers of Joseph in Genesis." he said and Danny nodded to him.

"Great, that's just great, so with my being descended from Ancient Hebrews, we got a repeater of Genesis and Joseph's life. Before he and his brothers patched up their relationship, but Judah, and six other brothers were so blinded by jealousy. And sold him into slavery, they may say they lived with that guilt for 20 years. But though we forgive, we can never forget, ever." they heard in response and Danny shook his head at that.

"Was it really necessary to follow me Jack?" he asked and Daniel and Jack looked at the red uniform wearing young man that looked like him at 39 years old. "With the records being screwed around with, our friendship is the way it was supposed to be. But you're my best friend, I'm not losing you and we can guarantee that J.J. is descended. From a drug addict with a violent temper on him." Jack O'neill Junior said and he nodded to him.

"Alright guys that's enough." Jack said and Danny looked at him. "He started it" "No, he did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did." "No I didn't" Yes you did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" Did" "Didn't" Did" Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" Danny said and Daniel exchanged looks with Jack who had the same bemused smile on his face. At this, as he said it for both of them at that as he looked between their heirs at that.

"Alright I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now that's enough of that already." he said to their heirs and Hammond finished that. "Alright boys, that's enough of that and let's get on with this." Hammond said as Sam started laughing at that. "God come on, this is going way too far and if one version is bad. Then having two versions is worse, but this is getting ridiculous right now." Warren said as he and Anna started laughing at that.

"No kidding, we hear this enough between our version, but now our heirs start doing it." Dixon said through his laughter at that. "Oh my god, if it's not you I got to hear this from, then it's your grandchildren now, something's never change. And no matter what generation you are in this family, but come on guys, is this really necessary?" Lou asked as he said it for the rest of their extended team as he, Sam and Janet started laughing.

"Evidently, but that just made it clear, us or our grandcubs, nothing ever changes." Sam said for the three of them. **_"NID, Barrett here."_** they heard and he smiled. ** _"Can I trust you not to turn me in Malcolm?"_** he asked and the tone went alert, as Barrett turned on the camera on his computer. ** _"Yeah, I'm one of the more honest officers, not corrupt, what can I do for you if you're asking that, whoever you are."_**

 ** _"Because if the department just crossed a line here, I'm willing to help get you out of Colorado if you need my help right now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Well the joint chiefs and the president already gave me permission to leave. And from the SGC and for_** ** _a 18 month to 3 year vacation. And your people are trying to hold me hostage here."_ **he said and Barrett crossed his arms at that information.

As he quoted the question with his double. **_"Why is that, because if they're trying to hunt you down to protect the secrecy of the stargate program. It's they're only going to expose it and by searching for one lone archeologist. Said who's also a military scientist of the SGA, if..., Dr. Jackson, Colonel Dr. Daniel Jackson. You escaped from the NID and are hiding amongst your department's safe houses."_**

 ** _"Alright let me have it, what the hell is going on, if you're setting up a investigation into the fact they set you up?"_** he asked him and Daniel quoted his answer in response to that. ** _"Do you remember when we had 'Johnny O'neill's' double take his place, we knew he still harbored this delusion?"_** He asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah I do why exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that firmly to him.

 ** _"Do you recall the situation over Hathor, how John O'neill and Robert Makepeace committed treason and espionage. And by helping her to arrest the girls, but I pulled off five hits including getting our latest GDO back from her?"_** he asked and the agent nodded sternly. **_"Yeah, let me have it in this psychosis of their's regarding you, because I got lock into the police narcotic squads."_**

 _ **"And for sting department, in sting operations and** **ones that have hotels set up for sting operations. I can have you bunked there till you book yourself a flight out of town. Because though they're trying to cover the holes in this, once it gets to your fathers friends in Saint Louis and they're screwed. How many days do you have if you have to get to Manneheim, Halloran Mcbride, Richards."**_

 ** _"Humes and Bowdern, exactly right now."_ **he asked him and he swallowed. ** _"We just got back last night the count was given just after the side effects. They hit me in the infirmary bathroom, I have 10 days, and they wasted one by arresting me here. If I don't break the connection by midnight, on All Saints Day, I'm screwed."_** he told him and Barrett nodded sternly to that as he answered him.

"Well that's reason enough to take it seriously, but Woolsey, if you weren't paying attention, I was ordered to return to my base. And they were holding me illegally, but IOA over rules NID, any day of the week, and this was coming from the horse's mouth. So how do you expect to have me arrested when I was following orders give to me, by the president, the joint chiefs and the IOA?" Daniel asked and he swallowed hard at that.

"And the files from the SGC are being given directly to us and Bill, by Daniel himself as everything you and Kinsey try to make this out to be gets circumvented. You're his lapdog, in his words now, so long as the gate continues to be a threat. And to all earth citizens, you're going to use it the way it should be used, and getting rid of us members. We that stand in your way, starting with Danny, so tell us right now at the moment."

"Daniel gave me the news that the IOA, the joint chiefs and the president ordered him to return to the SGA. Just so he could recover from the damage done, the second that O'neill's double hears this he knows that the second the records get to us. And you're all so screwed there is no way in hell you're being allowed to continue. So give us a reason to hold him here." Hammond said and the duo paled at the reasonable question then.

"No excuse is there, you can't find a loophole here, because I was following orders given to me by our commander in chief, the U.N., the IOA, and the joint chiefs." Daniel said and Mckenzie and Woolsey tried to find a good excuse to arrest him and they shook their heads. "You want to hold on to the psychosis, don't you right now, well all that tells us is you people lost your damn minds." Carson said with a disgusted growl at that remark.

"There is no reason for you and Major O'neill to be holding him hostage right now and not when he was given orders, by me, to return to base. As he was supposed to be on vacation, with Sarah out in Chicago visiting Adam. And before he and the trio go to see the quintet and Robbie next, but disobeying a direct order. Illegally holding someone hostage, and for no reason and now you're doing a manhunt here, that's desperate."

"In fact to me and George, Jake and Hank, it's so desperate that you want to hold onto your psychosis, said is that you don't want to admit that once again. He beat you in your own worst nightmare right now, he never suffered a case of attempted suicide. He never stabbed himself in the arm to drain the toxins, and he decided. Now to get the blood tests double checked, so he beat you, again." Picard said and they swallowed at that.

"Yeah I agree with him, Daniel never suffered a case of attempted suicide to drain the toxins of the drugs they dosed him with. He never got violent and responded to Bill immediately in his calming him down, you cracked after Segei got his hands on you. Daniel withstood everything we, as real soldiers suffered, but he never broke at all, as he asked Walter and his team to lock out the planet till further notice here now."

"But again and again, you show you're beyond weak, and you're sick of being showed up and by a half scientist. That this psychosis of your's is showing to all of us that you're blinded by jealousy right now and giving Carson more reason. Just to hold you two under scrutiny, while seeing Daniel is completely clean, but it's very clear to us. That it's in reverse in your eyes, it always has been here." Jack said and they all paled at that.

"Going AWOL is a good reason though, as is attacking an officer!" Makepeace said quickly in relief he had a good reason finally and the duo nodded in agreement. "Oh really, you set the demon on yourselves by sedating him, same as you did. When we had to get the bloody parasite out of Charlie Kawalsky in year one. As for escaping the base, he was ordered by us to return to the outpost, he was following orders at the time."

"He was following orders, so no that charge is thrown out of his record, as is his attacking Janet and Jason. We faked the attack, assault and battery, no go, going AWOL, no go, nothing you say to me, or the joint chiefs is going to break the charges. And of changing our minds on him, you're the ones holding onto a psychosis here. Attempted murder, accessories to attempted rape, with holding information, important information."

"And from a superior officer and the president of the United States of America, conspiracy and sedition, your charges far out weigh his, so you're out of luck boys." Picard said to him with a stern smirk and they paled as they realized their charges. They had no weight on him and they were doomed to spending the rest of their days under psyche watch. "That's right young man, Daniel told me that the IOA, Hank and Jean called him back."

"And told him to return to the SGA for the duration right now, as they were taking his command out of my hands for seven months right now. Until he was fully recovered, to you this meant that the second Rob arrived on the base. That there was no getting out from the charges that Daniel bring forth on you right now. He was having you court martialed for this, but you try to turn the tables and he gets out anyway now."

"So to all four of you, you're determined to save your own asses by having him arrested on false charges, before he can contact Peter, Darrel and Dillon right now. To you this meant that you had to prevent it, because once the truth came out. It's you're all being arrested for some very hefty charges, while Woolsey is being arrested for treason." Hammond said and the quintet paled at the news as Picard crossed his arms at that.

"The charges are completely shot right now, you wanted this so you can have him thrown out of the base in our time-line right now. But you know that without Mckenzie making a guaranteed opinion on it, your attempts to claim him as everything you said is shot. He's not acting at all like you, Major and Bill defused the reaction as he relaxed at his touch. And into his calming him down immediately, he's not showing any signs here."

"Of being a threat to himself or to anyone else, but you refuse to see it again, he's not acting violent, or raising his voice at anyone. So all that says to me is you're once again holding onto the fact he's a hell of a lot stronger then you are right now. That you're dangerous and you're suffering a psychosis." Janet said and Carson nodded firmly. "Bill took care of the detox for me, and he wrote down everything at the time here."

"Saying he wasn't showing any aggression, that he wasn't trying to rip out of the restraints. He was waiting for me to make a determination and I did, as he decided to follow his orders and head home at the SGA, but he knows. That with him bleeding to death that had to wait as he had to get and a find a good place to hide out. And until we over threw the orders that Maybourne called out, but hearing that news right now."

"It's the more you break orders and the deeper that hole you dug gets, he was never going AWOL, or attacking an officer, that was staged. Those charges are thrown out, as is the fact he's showing clear instability right now. He hasn't raised his voice at anyone, and with it taking anyone hostage." Carson said and the Jacksons nodded to that. "He's right young man, nothing you say is going to change her, Darrel or Rob's minds about him."

"You are illegally holding a man hostage, attempted murder, accessories to attempted rape, conspiracy and sedition. There is no getting out of this, as once he gets to me, and you're all being arrested as we go to the next conspiracy. My cub is better then you think so want to screw with us and you're playing with fire at the current moment." Mel said sternly to that as they watched him answer his remark in shocked anger at that news.

 ** _"What were the orders that your superior in the order gave you if you're how many generation jesuit priest exactly?"_** Barrett asked and Daniel explained that to him. **_"I better explain this right now, but my mentor in theology is Father William David S. Bowdern. He and his team were the ones that ran several exorcisms of a friend of the family who was the first ever recorded exorcism."_**

 ** _"Said was also the only one released to the public at the time, but that is why I was studying demonic possessions or any kind of possessions. My predecessor was dealing with a real attack by a demon at the time. But this is the stargate version to demonic possession, the planet that they. The NID, sent us to was satanic cult, the situation took a very deadly turn, but it's a chemical version."_**

 ** _"To a demonic possession, I've been drugged with a ton of blood thinning potions, but to answer your second question. I'm fourth generation jesuit born, I studied this in college heavily, but during our sabbatical three months ago. I grabbed the books needed to do it in case it happened again. But I need a place to hide so I can do my research without interference at the moment."_**

 ** _"But I'm going to my family place of origin and everyone that knew where this would lead had their memories erased right now. But I was given a direct order to run my research and stay under cover until the clock has only five days left. I need a place to hide that won't expose to the NID till I want them to find me."_** he said and Barrett nodded to the request as he answered him gently at that request.

" ** _Yeah alright, there's a few areas that hotels use for sting operations, one of them is Fort Collins, it's near an SGA flight strip so stay put. Cash only for a few days, once you get on that flight to Chicago start a paper trail."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Get yourself a week's worth of food, and stay indoors until Doctors Thompson and Bishop arrive there."_** he added and Daniel nodded to the orders.

 ** _"Alright thanks."_** Daniel said and Barrett nodded. ** _"You're welcome and good luck."_** he said and they ended the call at that as Daniel looked up Cross's number then finding it he smiled in relief as he activated the number. **_"Cross here, who is this exactly?"_** he asked and Daniel said it gently at that. **_"Admiral, my name is Colonel Daniel Jackson, I'm part of the SGA on loan officers to the SGC command right now."_**

 ** _"The reason I'm calling is did you or Peterson give orders, regarding a mission to P3R-636?"_** he asked and the older man leaned forward in shock at that. **_"No I didn't, so what happened if you're asking that Colonel?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that. **_"I was denied certain information regarding this planet, said information is they were a Goa'uld mining operation facade, but even worse."_**

 ** _"Their courtship rituals could be considered a ticklish person's worst nightmares, their rituals involved being drugged. And being tortured in a soldiers worst living nightmare, if their captor's fell in love with them. After seeing them from the waist up unclothed, but my department. We sent our version of Data and replaced Lore and we got this from his going undercover."_**

 ** _"But this is enough that your people: Colonel Maybourne, Dr. Mckenzie, Major O'neill and Colonel Makepeace are involved in a conspiracy to get rid of me."_ **he said and Cross nodded with a furious look at the news right then as he said it. **_"The motive right now Colonel?"_ **he asked him and he explained that to him. **_"It's because I showed I was even stronger then they were, regarding Hathor."_**

 ** _"And the fact I brought back five scores in seven months since Apophis came on the scene at the time. They're also pissed that nothing they said made any difference, Hammond and Frasier, Sam, Teal'C. Even the joint chiefs and Carson, nothing the duo said, or Mckenzie have said, changes their minds."_ **he said and Cross nodded sternly as he answwred him gently at that remark and news.

 ** _"So the first piece of that psychosis how it is that a scientist can fight off a queen goa'uld's mind control and a black ops and marine can't. And the second is how can a scientist get results and the full soldiers can't. What is he doing right right that we're not and why are the joint chiefs. The IOA and president listening to him, alright let me have it."_ **he said and Daniel pressed the button then.

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_** they heard from 'John' and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and listening to this, Daniel nodded with a disgusted look. **_"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_ **'John' said in disgust at that response.

 ** _"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_** they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. ** _"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_ **'John' said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson. As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 ** _"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."_ **'John' said, and Cross nodded reading through it as he listened carefully to this.

" ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back._** ** _They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job."_**

 ** _"Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and and the older man nodded in shocked disgust at what he just heard right now. ** _"Alright thank you for showing me that, I'm taking this to the joint chiefs and the IOA. Whatever Barrett suggested to you do it now, son, just stay undercover."_**

 ** _"We lost one day to break this curse, but use four days to rest and run your research for your friends. Day five get out of the state and head east and get to your wife, and your friend and mentor. We're going to have this over ruled that day, before you head to Saint Louis next and get to your priests right now. But they still try to disobey orders from us, give the number of our code here."_**

 ** _"The code of disobedience and breaking orders is_** ** _code red dragonfly, if they trespass on to private property. And with it bring on more false orders and forgery at the moment, if said is said to be a false order by a made up 2 star. And I'm giving the real order, they do this and the charges on their heads are digging them deeper into Leavenworth."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to the orders.

 ** _"Yes Sir, I just contacted Agent Barrett, he knows and he's ready."_** he said and Cross nodded sternly. **_"Alright take your time, and rest for a few days while running your studies, whatever he said I'm repeating it right now. Get yourself a week's worth of food and stay in doors right now, whatever money. That your family gained over the last 34 years use that, but do not start the paper trail."_**

 ** _"That gets the Nova department's attention until day five, just be careful and good luck right now."_ **he said and Daniel noded to the orders gently. **_"Yes Sir, see you in five days."_ **he said and the older man nodded gently. **_"You too son, good luck, get yourself a hotel room after you leave wherever you're hiding and stay there. After you go grocery shopping."_** he said and Daniel nodded as they ended it at that.

After the conference call ended Daniel relaxed at that. "Well that takes care of that, you guys are toast." Jack said and the quintet paled at that as Daniel moved to second of wall. And one that was covered by a painting that was good 5 feet long and he pressed a switch. As the painting lifted up and behind it was a safe, as he pressed a code into it. It opened to unveil several stacks worth of money and Mel smiled sternly at that revelation.

"How much was hidden in that safe exactly cub?" Jackson asked and Daniel smiled dangerously as he answered him. "By that point with us working for the IOA and the military, we had 1/2 a quintillion dollars by this point. So taking a few million, say 10 or 20 million off that number wasn't making much of a dent right now." he said and his parents, grandfather and Danny nodded in agreement to that remark as he got to work.

"Or just take a billion and what's that off of 1/2 a quadrillion, when you're paying the people that won't sell you out to the CIA/NID, as they claim that they never saw you. As you pay heavily to get you out of the state by doubling or tripling the amount to do it. We don't need that type of money, we're philanthropists." Mel said and Jackson nodded. "Your father's right, philanthropists and jesuits, we don't need this type of money."

"Even this amount is enough you can live off of it until the twins are 12 and Annie was 10, but as priests, why need that much right now, the money is there. Only if we need it, and have need of it, we can live off our pay checks given to us in civil services. And your paychecks from the military, but that amount, we can use it to fund the 5 year duration. As we pay for food and supplies for Atlantis." Jackson said, smiling and he nodded softly.

"Yeah well 10 billion is enough to live off of for thirty years in my family, but 50 billion, that's enough to pay for the entire town in the case of of us earth locals. As we pay for farming equipment, stuff to build houses, or cut down a few hundred trees. And several other things as we're living there and creating log cabins or tudor like housing. When on the main land like we did, before we created brick houses at the time here now."

"As we just added a new planet to our colony ring and we're sharing with our news friends as they see what life, living as an earth born, is like. As they start school, and have kids their own age to play with at the moment." Daniel said and Halling smiled at his idea gently. "Just adding our children to your schooling as you build us a school house and someone who is a teacher teachs our children?" he asked and they nodded to him.

"Better just do the $10,000,000,000 then as 3/4's of that is up for charity and the rest is being used for a family trip and paying for food and supplies. And for seven months before we return to Colorado Springs and the time dilation gives out." Sarah said and he nodded. "Yeah good idea, but the ones that need this more are the people struggling to bring in business or are very poor at the moment, as for supplying Atlantis now."

"We're creating a town on Atlantea as we get settled there, but with it now as a result, buying enough of the live stock and we use the trees for the houses. But in the beginning we had no use for electricity, which is the way the Athosians live. We can adapt our farmer ways to theirs, so they can learn farming of earth human live stock. As we mix their culture with ours after that now." Daniel said and the Anthosians smiled at that.

"Better double it right now, Danny, the more offered to help and the more everyone is willing to cover for you, as this is money that the NID would never offer them. Just for them to sell you out, but that wise guy in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He was thought to sell them out for any number in money by Hoskin's opinion. But he proved to be loyal and in covering for him." Landry said and they nodded gently in agreement to that.

"No person would dare turn down a price a like this, but we're philanthropists, to make a difference it's by offering charity in exchanging for them helping him. As he helps others from state to state in trying to show the act of a true Christian now. But the seven values, everything he shows the NID are showing the reverse for it. But this is why the Ancients chose him to be the face of the fifth race." Jackson said smiling proudly at this.

"What supplies weren't needed if we're reading earth books or watching earth movies that helps in us understanding whatever story John tells my son and his friends. The first full night we have together right now, after the wraith have attacked us, again. And after 3 years of you coming to see us as you trust us and we you now. To the point we trust you with our children's lives now." Halling said to him and Teyla smiled as he nodded.

"You're right, but five years of friendship, we trust you with our lives now Halling, Teyla, there is nothing to be afraid of right now. So if you need a way back in, we can give you a radio, before we get all of you off the mainland, before the storm hits. But we lost a few crops, so what, so long as we never lost you as our friends, it's fine." John said and Daniel nodded in agreement to his thoughts as he answered him smiling gently at her.

"Yeah that's exactly what I do mean, if Jinto is 8 years old by the time we arrive, he's entering middle school at 12 years old now. But we're not just dropping in on you unexpectedly, we're coming to see you every few weeks. And so you know that by the time we move it there permanently, we're not strangers at all, but your friends now. This amount I just mentioned is enough for our entire society to live off of for six years now."

"That's enough to...?" he started to say and they heard a growled off remark at that. "With due respect, I think it's a bad idea to trust them out of the city." they heard and Daniel turned around at that. "Well that's not up to you, and the second we get settled you're being shipped back to Earth, I will not have anyone pointing fingers at each other. And for the record this attitude is what started this mess between us and the Goa'uld."

"So the next day after we get settled there, you're being shipped back to earth right now, the true second in command just behind me is Major Sheppard on my unit. You're not a member of my team therefore you have no say in what choices. That Beth, General Picard and I make for the welfare of our new home, so stay out of this." Daniel said sternly to him and he swallowed hard at that remark as he tried to say it at that.

"For the record, the tv show is showing what accusations cause and in why her people left the city, but then, we're not surprised that they would. Given the way they were treated by you as a possible solder by the men like Woolsey or Makepeace. After Teal'C was put under a try and trust, but that's not happening twice and I mean that." Elizabeth said and Daniel said it sternly as they looked at him with firm looks on their faces

"Word of warning, once you're through that gate the shield is being turn on and being left on till further notice. So the only way you could try to attack us and with you, the trust, is by hijacking the Daedalus at the moment. Steven and his crew are having room and board when they run supplies for us and you know it. So attempting to kill by throwing mindless accusations is something I will not tolerate." he added and that did it to him.

"But Sir..." he started to say and Daniel threw his hand up and telekinetically shoved him into the wall then. "Are you NID, Bates?" he asked and the man nodded shaking. "That's why I'm not allowing you to stay after Sumners gets himself killed. And for disobeying her and Halling's advice, your own kind are NID, I'm SGA, we're natural enemies." he said and the man fell to the floor, before he backed into the quartet at that remark.

"I'm just making this rule on the SGA: but no NID personnel allowed on Atlantis, ever, they try to send a spy, they're being arrested right now. Or worse right now, and they're arrested and charged with treason." he said and the IOA nodded to the request. "What about Woolsey?" Charlotti asked and he shook his head. "So long as he listens to Kinsey and the NID, he's the enemy." he said and the IOA nodded to his decision at that gently.

"Ambassador, trying to use the replicators as a way to destroy the Ori ships is a very dangerous idea." he said and they nodded. "Why exactly?" Shen asked and he explained that to her. "Because once they cannibalize the ship for parts, and after get upgraded, they can use those upgrades to chart a course into our galaxy. And after we spend one year destroying 5th and replicarter, this is just as bad, if not worse now, in truth now."

"Using one titan to kill another is not the best idea, because you don't know if you can control the second titan, and if you could. The damage it wroughts would leave every planet in our galaxy blaming us for throwing another plague on their planets." he said and the entire group nodded as they came to a decision. "If I am the reason you say this, then I vote we don't use this idea at all." Chekov said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, if it means making a more a dangerous mess then what we already have to deal with, this idea is all but rejected." Chapman said and La Pierre, Charlotti and Shen all nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "All these problems you considered if Steven and I were turned into a prior are void, we had, like I did with Shyla. I had to make her think I was hers, in reality I am working for you both times, but as you have your memories."

"And Woolsey doesn't, each and every time, that he, Kinsey and the NID try to convince you, and the president, my team is the reason for the added trouble we have..." he started to say and the entire U.N./IOA nodded in agreement to him. "We're not believing a word of it right now, but this is your first command. Without Jacob, George or Hank at your side, so my general is covering that area now." La Pierre said and he nodded to him.

"Year one is a ro-test in my command and John's as my second in command, so as a result, during the weeks after that on the tv show. After Sam and Jack sent us the ZPM, I'm bringing back the reports and turning them into General Landry now. As we get fresh troops and supplies, before I send my team home and I'm staying. And until Ba'al comes back into the picture, but the amount needed, I'm grabbing for it is with my parents."

"Keeping the Jackson family together right now, is a matter of extreme urgency at the moment as the war with the NID is coming to an end for us. As we're traveling all over the galaxy by way of Atlantis now, but this means our crew is 1/10th of 2.5 million people. But everyone that was on the ship register was now on Atlantis and we were preparing to end up in our grandchildren." Daniel said and the quintet nodded to that.

"Supplies, we don't have to worry about grain storage or produce, let alone our live stock as we had close to fifty of each in the live stock. We planted our own produce and grain to make bread, but we lived like farmers in one area. And were pretending to like the Genii at the time, aside from the supplies that kids really wanted. Issues in the junkfood department, but 80% of the good 20% of the bad." Beckett said and Howard nodded.

"Well obviously these fools don't realize we been farmers in a past life, long before we became what we are now. But seriously this was our life, so though dressed like that, we have the mainland as an Amish style set up. With the Anthosians living with anyone who doesn't want to live in the city once there, the city was city life. The Mainland was a more simple life as we return to who we once were." Picard said and Daniel nodded softly.

"Before we became the next generation case to the Tollan, we were farmers, scientists doctors and engineers. So why not return to our roots at the moment, as we: my family brings along the amount of $60,000,000,000 so we can pay for everything. I mean from the seeds and farming equipment, to the equipment needed to create a village of homes on the mainland." Daniel said and the older man nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Sixty billion would last us five years between trips to earth to gather more supplies, but adapting to a wide range of food allergies and health problems. As half the people living there are from earth, we got five or six families of Jaffa, 1/4 of it is Athosians. And the rest is our members from Turkana IV, Kronos and Betazed." Crusher said and Picard nodded in agrement to his thoughts gently at the remark as they exchanged looks.

"Well 60 or 70 of each live stock is plenty, we use sheep for wool, but the other live stocks are mostly food." Elizabeth said and they nodded. "What types of animals do you use for food?" Halling asked and Daniel showed them each one. "This pink animal is what we call a pig, to explain this gently we get several versions of meat products from them. And a beast of burden, while another, a bird we have two things we harvest from them."

"But we have 3 uses for some of these animals, others, we use for transportation, like this one." he said and showed them a horse and donkey. "So one is a beast of burden this one is not just another animal, but you use them transportation as well. Do you consider them a pet at times?" Ronan asked and they nodded. "Yeah we do, but we have several versions of pets, the most common are these two, followed by this one."

"But this little guy, he's a cousin to Denali's species, they're called felines, these little guys are domesticated, but others are part time feral cats." he said, showing a cat to him as they saw a copy of Shrodinger then and they nodded. "If that is domestic, then what is the other name you call Denali's type?" Halling asked and he chuckled. "We call them big cats, they're the size of a fully grown human, some that grow up in enclosures."

"Are used to being around humans, others in the wild are slightly dangerous right now, but to get back to the live stock and we have several of them. Are a bird we use for their eggs and we used them for meat as well, they're called chickens. Another bird is a bigger version to a chicken we use them on two earth holidays now. Christmas and Thanksgiving, we call them turkeys." he said, showing them a turkey and they nodded.

"The one I just showed you is a pig, we use them for several kinds of meat, like the turkey we use them for holiday dinners as well. But either are for holidays or normal days of the week in their cases, if you're wondering, later on. But if you see our children avoiding the pig products and eating chicken and turkey, fish or just the cow products. And why some members of the expedition avoiding pork products it's their religion."

"My best friend is from the religion that is descended from Ra's chosen alias in their culture and our mention of the bible. They're the descendants of the prophets that created the bible, called the Hebrews, nowadaways they're known as Jews." he said and the trio nodded in understanding as he went further at that. "They avoid all products that are considerd non kosher in their religion, meaning they don't eat anything."

"That's not permitted by the bible and their religion." he said and Jack nodded to that. "He's right, our religion prevented us from eating pig products, though we can others, my religion was the oldest of the religions in each church. But first it was us, then Catholics, Mormons and then Lutherans." he said and they nodded. "And the last is called a cow and it gives us food made from their liquid, called milk." he said and they nodded to him.

"First we're going to show what we mean by the food products we bring with us, before making a fast trip to earth. And gathering supplies so you and your village can create your own farming areas now on the mainland. As you learn our ways of farming here as a result, but the first product of the cow we need most for our children. Well this is not meat in our eyes, it's milk and cheese." Elizabeth added and the duo gave a nod to her.

Thinking over the name of the drink, Ronan closed his eyes as he saw Jenny and her quartet talking at breakast that morning. As he saw her pick up a glass of white liquid after two bites of her breakfast which were several pancakes. And then his gaze shifted to Chris and he saw her with a couple muffins and also with the cup. Of white liquid, next to her plate nodded as he answered him as he looked between the duo gently at that.

"I take it that white stuff I saw Jenny and Chris drinking this morning is that liquid?" Ronan asked and he nodded. "Yeah it is, we use it to create the staple you saw, that yellow spread and along with it, is food called cheese. If you saw it with several clumps in it, that's what we call cottage cheese, to us, there were several varieties of milk. For kids that don't like the regular milk we have chocolate milk." he said and they nodded gently.

"I saw several of these cartons no bigger then a water glass and colored in pink or brown, I take it the brown one is chocolate. And the pink was flavored with something else?" Teyla asked him and he nodded to her. "The second was flavored by a fruit, if you saw a red fruit with seeds all over it, that's the flavor that was put into it. It's called a strawberry." he said and they both nodded to him as they got it that remark gently.

"I saw a carton of what looked like frozen milk with three colors in it so the white was flavored with something and the other two are strawberry and chocolate." Halling said and he nodded. "We call it ice cream, because it's been frozen with different flavors, but there is high consistency of a stimulate in that stuff, so watch it. Or your children will be bouncing off the walls until the stimulate wears off, but truthfully here now."

"Some of our snack food has a high level of this stimulate, called sugar, alright hold on." he said and turned to the kitchen ensign and he nodded to him as he went to the cafeteria as he grabbed two shakers and ran back up to the briefing room then. "This is the sweetener that's in the snackfood, we call them candy and cookies, even the ice cream." he said and Halling took a small dash and took a taste and nodded as he got it.

"So putting this stuff in some of your snack food has children getting a little restless, so if that's the sweetener then what's the other one exactly?" he asked and she explained that one. "You saw a dark gray shaker next to it on the commissary table right?" Rodney asked and he nodded. "They're seasonings, this white one is called salt, that blackish gray is pepper, we add a dash to make the flavor stronger, at times for us."

"We mix seasonings, creating a completely new flavor out of it, we also add it, the salt, to another snack food, called pop corn, if we want to make it less bland." he said and the trio nodded. "I take it this snack corn is a favorite in some activities, such as that box in my quarters with moving pictures on it?" Ronan asked and they nodded. "That's a tv set, and yes, but the drink that goes with the popcorn if you choose the right one now."

"Has a high level of another stimulate in it, called caffeine, and for a movie marathon, it causes a few problems so if you watched a suspenseful storyline. And say focused on aliens like the wraith, you're focused on the movie the results are. If you had more then one cup of this stimulate in flavored drinks it makes you a bit jittery afterwards." Rodney said and Daniel finished that as he, Elizabeth and Rodney exchanged looks at that.


	74. The Ancients And Actor Choices

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter they get an unexpected visit from the ancients that got killed by the Asurans in our timeline, had it not been reset. As Morgan, Ayiana/Rowena, Merlin and Orlin make it clear to them that they just got evicted. Both from Atlantis and from the city and from their home planet of Atlantea. As they realize they're now extinct in the entire galaxy by that point.**

 **From here though there's going to be several alterations to the rewrite of Aftermath from P3R-636. As this time there really going to be the exorcism. And secondly once the things during the withdrawal to when ge returns to the planet to face the duo. That's the last chapter of the story as they all same the same thing Jack's clone, before their time comes to an end.**

 **As the 7 members of the team and their families do a movie night, before the time comes to an end. As they prepare for the new timeline to begin, also if anyone noticed several mentions of the team and their allies. And in my Next Generation story, it's because Q, by revealing himself to the crew. He triggered a round robin case, as the first attempt was a dress rehearsal**

 **And this is the real one** **Chapter 1) of the 4th chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 80. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. And the possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, before chapter 4 opens with the SG-1 episode 1969.**

 **Chapter 74: The Ancients And Need Rewrite VIII: Subterfuge Plans**

"You recall John's mention of scary stories?" he asked and they both nodded. "This stimulate, when combined with sugar has the person staying up for hours on end. If we have a situation involving an outbreak of bad dreams here, giving into sleep. That could be deadly, but..., alright let me show you want I mean by that." he said and put in a copy of A Nightmare On Elm Street, as Ronan pointed out the coffee then firmly.

"That stuff has the second stimulate in it and combined together, it's the only way to stay awake with this maniac haunting their dreams. What happens if we have a situation similar to this when Sam arrives in the city right now?" he asked and quickly to that. "With the likelihood of at least one death, Sam, Jenny and I are working out the solution, but whatever you do, if you come into contact with the person who is ground zero."

"Is never give into your need for sleep or that could get you killed." Carson said to him and he nodded firmly. "Indeed right now, so this is why you and Jenny are watching our diets and the diets of my village's children like you do your people's children. Because two much of these natural stimulates, in the foods that have them. That can be very dangerous, especially for Rodney, he's hypoglycemic, bordering on Diabetic by then."

"He needs a balanced diet, like our children do, but there are ways that he's not left out of every treat, and I'm the one watching his diet. When on missons when we're together on missions, or joint, I know his food allergies and with it. That the fact he's suffering hypoglycemia, bordering on diabetic by that point, but honestly. Like you just said too much has these children too edgy to hold still and they need to run it off and quick."

"But combining it with the enzyme right now, it's that the enzyme side effects are going to be the least of our problems if Aiden crosses the line by that point. As Ronan is going to kill him for drugging us right now, especially Rodney." she said and Ronan nodded in agreement to that. "She's right, hot flashes and cold snaps are going to be the least of my concerns, as he's so worked up that if we don't get it out of his system and soon."

"He could go into diabetic coma and end up in the ICU." he said with a firm tone as he rested his hand on Rodney's shoulder and he nodded sighing. "He's on his own, but I got to take charge if you three get hit right now, but honestly. It's this is why I'm making that a severe rule, this is a drug free base of operations. Anyone catches someone with contraband, arrest them and bring them to me." Beckett said and they nodded to him.

"So as time goes on, in addition to be a medical doctor, you're watching our children's health Carson. But you, Jennifer and Beverly, as you set up their diet with these foods you just named off to us. In addition to the fruits and grain storage that we're setting up on the mainland?" Ronan asked and he nodded to him. "Aye, that's right, for the kids as they need to be on a balanced diet, they can treat themselves if they want to now."

"But honestly, in the real world we arrested Aiden and dragged him back to earth, like any normal soldier, he hates the fact that once again. And like O'neill and Makepeace get showed up by a half soldier/half scientist right now. These men got a serious problem that we medics and scientists can outlast them in captivity right now." he said and Daniel nodded as they all looked at the duo, Mckenzie and Woolsey who paled at that remark.

"Maybe that's because we can withstand the effects of these drugs and know that nothing they do can break us at the moment. But like Jack keeps saying, that if they can't break us by drugs and torture and they go to another way right now. That's your worst nightmare gentlemen, I know that and as do you, that's why you fail right now. But once again you soldiers all show you're weak right now." he said and Mckenzie tried to say it.

"Don't bother, if not working at the SGC, he's working for us at the SGA, but nothing you say is going to convince me otherwise gentlemen. But honestly this psychosis of your is keeping you under scrutiny until you realize we need more the physical education. Just to make it in this job, we need every class in high school for this." Carson said sternly and he closed his mouth, realizing nothing he said could change the evidence then.

"But to you if this is payback for guys like Daniel, or Wesley, outshining guys like you in high school it's enough that everyone. And from the IOA, to the joint chiefs, even Jacob, Hank and me, it's enough that you're under that watch. And until you start thinking straight finally." Hammond said sharply and they swallowed hard at that. "No kidding right now, but to switch it back to food supplies." Crusher said softly and Picard nodded.

"Yes it would with a group our size, when not on missions in the teams's cases, the gate room is open, so though we keep the kids from playing around with the terminals. We have areas that are open to them if there's trouble right now, others. And we got areas that are under guard, Morgan what are the Atlantis schematics look like exactly?" he asked and Daniel nodded to that, just as he was answering several flashes appeared.

As five people appeared in the room. "Well what can we do for you exactly?" Daniel asked and leader of the group crossed her arms as she answered him. "May I ask why you are planning on living in our city?" she asked and Daniel crossed his arms at the question. "Everyone considered you extinct until the Asurans came back on the scene. But though you are the strongest of the four races against the goa'uld, you are not infallible, Mam."

"But just because we are the new inhabitants, doesn't give you the right to throw us out of the city, I'm just like you." he said as he lifted the table off the floor, before creating a fireball. "But your arrogance is the reason you got wiped out, you ancients are now so arrogant, that someone has to show humility. That's why the trio chose me, so I can lead a new group into becoming ancients." he said and she looked between them at that.

"Who is this trio exactly?" she asked and he explained that. "Rowena, Morgan Le Fay and Myrddin, they handpicked me to recreate the ancients. But until now we thought you were extinct and suddenly you get found by the colonel that brings our food and supplies. You may be thankful to us for bringing you home, but beneath that happiness, there is an arrogance saying you do not want to share the city, excuse us for a moment right now."

"Guys, Teyla, Beth, John, Rod, Carson, Kate, Generals." he said and the ten moved to his side as they looked at her firmly, as he put up a sound proof shield. "What are you thinking Daniel?" Landry asked him and he explained that. "I'm thinking that the second that they return that they're going to kick us out of the city. Thanks to them we got the Asurans and the Wraith on the loose in our new home galaxy right now, General."

"Teyla, if we check the empty city on Athos, can we use that as our base of operations until their arrogance becomes their undoing?" he asked and she and Ronan smiled in relief they were not packing up and leaving them. "We return home and we still do what we did before until the General tells us that the city was attacked by the Asurans. That is a brilliant idea Daniel, the episode shows you returned to Earth and the Milky Way."

"Reality shows we returned home, with all the technology we brought with us, we're home, safe and sound, life is as it was, before Sumners disobeyed my advice. Regarding checking the city, we check it and then set up shop there on my planet. Our farming was settled around it and we're still one family still." Teyla said smiling and he nodded to her. "Yeah that's my idea alright, they kick us out of Atlantis and off Atlantea now."

"Our lives were one from the second we gained enough power to come see you, to Jinto and the other boys, they don't want us to leave. And they love my team, your team, Sis, specifically as though we were extended family. So one option, if not on Atlantea, then we find another city ship and we settle there until their over confidence destroys them. The macros in the system on Niam are the killer." he said and Rodney nodded to that.

"Radek, Rod, can you, Karen, and your team, update the shield to protect us in both ways as an ARC and a shield to defend against wraith attacks. We got five ZPM's, plus ten generations, that enough to encompass the area around the city and their new village?" he asked and the duo nodded to him smiling. "Given three days to set up shop there, yeah we can." Rodney said and Zelenka nodded in agreement to that remark gently

"Even after being around Sam this long, I think you rubbed off on me, to know you set the trap and let them walk right into it right now. If they try to attack us, with a few hives running loose out there. But we don't have every wraith on the loose now either. But the team's in one piece, so we stay in our new Atlantis until General Landry tells us that the Asurans attacked our home." Rodney said with a chuckle and he nodded smiling.

"Yeah the last of the ancients, living breathing ancients once they arrive and kick us out of our home town, Halling what do you see this as. John rescued you, your people and Jinto from the wraith, we gave you a place to live and your people. You decided to pay it forward by acting as the farmers for our crops and live stock. What's your opinion to all of this as they kicked you off the planet?" he asked and he crossed his arms as he said it.

"This is not the return of the ancestors that we wanted, for them to force you, our friends, to leave our new home right now. But they forever tarnished their images in our eyes, you took us in, gave us a place to live and had us settled on the mainland. We have had six cultures living in harmony in Atlantis, we were a family and for them. To separate us, well they tarnished our views of them, forever." he said and Ronan nodded to that.

"Agreed, you took me in, gave me a place to stay and got the transmitter out of me, I was finally free to have a life and a new home. I was happy because I had friends, people that shared my views of this, I was a member of Starfleet, of Atlantis, I had a life there. And suddenly these people expect to uproot me from my life with all of you, they'd destroyed their images in my eyes, in living Ancients, so no, they lost it now."

"They lost my respect, and then there's my best friend is Teyla, we are the best of friends and I fit the mold with the team more then Ford did at the time." he said and Daniel nodded to him. "No kidding, the kid got too cocky and he gets hurt, before you replace him on our team at the time. But not, you have a connection to the guys, Beth and me, in the same way she does." he said and Ronan clapped his hand in his shoulder at that.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what are the chances your friends are either dead or Wraith worshippers?" John asked and he sighed and said it. "Very high, but if they are, I'm not thinking twice about this, you're my family, my place is with you now. So they better start running, because the next we met it will not be as friends, you guys gave me a life, I was happy with you, you may not be Satedans or my blood."

"Doesn't matter now, I'm a member of Starfleet, of the SGA, this is my home, you are my friends, nothing would ever change that now. You freed me from being a runner, gave me a place to live, and even before we saw each other, the year after you arrive. But finding you on the planet that Ford ended up on, and I never was so relieved to see you. As this meant you can get the tracking beacon out and I can stop running finally."

"Best friends, my team, my family this who I am, a member of Starfleet, the SGA, so never mind, I maybe Satedan, but I have a higher calling. And it's by being a member of the SGA, with my friends, my family and I have a better life now finally." he said looking between the trio with a gentle smile and they exchanged grins. "Well that's our team now, half earthling, half not, but either way we're all human, or humanoid, so with that."

"You better ask that question, son, but you do my talking for me." Picard said and Daniel nodded to him. "We write up the script and then send it to Brad and the other writers to be created into an episode. But we have the ship recording everything, and then send them both to the base as the creators of SG-1, created our show. Beth go to it, you ask the first question, I got the next." he said and she nodded as he deactivated the shield.

"How long has it been since you left the city exactly?" Elizabeth asked and she said it gently. "Close to 15,000 years now, the aurora also went missing." she said and Daniel nodded. "We found the aurora and there was a wraith on her, suggesting that he was trying to get the communique to retrofit the engines to go from galactic. To intergalactic, as the keeper of the hive my friends ended up in saw information now."

"That the Milky Way was so over loaded that they needed a new feeding ground, and this wraith was impersonating the first officer. Just to get close to the captain of the Aurora to get that information. So what do you intend to do, there's close to 150 of you, but over 2.5 million of us, from the earthborn to the Athosians, to four other races living there?" he asked and she said it gently to him as she felt her heart falling at the question.

"We appreciate you protecting the city, but at this point we can handle things from here, but..." she started to say and he stepped in at that. "I get what you're going to say here, but 'thank you for preserving the city, I must speak to the leader of your people. No you misunderstand me, the leader of all your people.'. A second later a control terminal appears and you shut down 75% of the terminals in the city, Madam, but with that."

"General Picard and I are the leaders of the military department in the city, she's the governor, our new city president. We've been living in the city for six years after we gained several ZPM's so we can get it back to full capacity now. The city is our home, but you honestly expect me to take it lying down that the second you come back. You can take our home out of our hands?" he asked and they exchanged shocked looks at that.

"You must understand, we been away from our home so long we never thought we would see it again." she said and he nodded to her. "Yes we understand, but why not explain the circumstances right now to us, because you been gone so long. That your outpost on earth is in my hands now, my expedition team. Stargate Atlantis, we are the future expedition team members searching for her." he said to her with a firm tone at that.

"We were in a battle with a wraith cruiser, but they proved to be too much for us, so we started back to Atlantis. Only to learn that the final evacuation was already in progress, I decided to push to earth and join the evacuees. Even..., when our hyperdrive failed, we decided to continue on." she said and Daniel nodded. "I can't imagine what you and your crew must be going through." he said and she nodded as she said gently, but firmly.

"We owe you and your people a debt of gratitude, but we just returned home, home to a place we'd never set eyes on again. And we need some time..., alone." she said and he nodded. "You do realize that by the time you come back that we spent 3 years there and shed our own blood protecting the city from the wraith." he said and she said it to that, and injecting a challenge into her tone as she realized he was serious at living in the city.

"But by your own admission, you are responsible for waking the wraith." She said and he crossed his arms. "And, by your own admission, you are responsible for the emergence of the wraith as a species, the fact is that if weren't for our expedition team. There would be no Atlantis for you to come home too at all, but we didn't wake them all up at all. We stunned the caretaker that had killed my subordinate and taken a member of my team."

"And with her a friend of mine, the fact remains had it not been for us, billions would be lost, so though kick us out of the city we shed our blood protecting. We are the first to admit, we are not you, the ancestors to the city, but we are not like you you at all. We are not going to sit and wait for them to come to us, but they don't back down. And we have the technology and capability to deal with them for once, before lives are lost."

"But even if you kick us off the planet, we can set up shop on another til your mistakes come back to haunt you. So you say there was a fail safe to prevent the Asurans from attacking their creators, you want to put that to the test. After they attacked and put my best friend into a coma, his wife, my pilot?" he asked and she looked at John who had his arms crossed then with a stern look as he furthered that remark with a firm tone.

"He's right, we will not back down, Madam." he said and Daniel finished that sentence. "So the second you return, you kick us out, is that it right now, well if that's your plan, you can forget about it right now. As the terminal that runs the city, it answers to my palm reading scans now, not only am I ancient descent, I am also a full ancient. All I got to do once we arrive there is activate the terminal and she responds to us now."

"But after 500 to 2.5 and up to 10,000 years your imprints have worn off in the computer. It's she won't respond to you and we intend to insure every problem you created is neutralized." he said and she looked at him in shock. "How dare you!" she snapped and he looked at her sternly. "Oh, well lets see: The wraith, the Ori, Asurans, Anubis and the replicators, you created them all, so we got to fix the damage you cause."

"Look at this from our point of view Madam, but we know and knew you created the strongest weapons technologies in this universe. But so dangerous that even you couldn't get it to work, attempted use of trying results in blowing 3/4's of a solar system. Trying to create a retrovirus results in a new threat, regarding the wraith being created. A nanovirus results in killing five members of my team at the time and then to top it off."

"Is we found your time machine and got stuck in a time loop, we learn of the virus that wiped out your race and it infects my friends. Before I become human again, we find a humanoid replicator that attacks this base, your equipment is dangerous. To us, at times your creations do more harm then good, but my friends on Abydos had been wiped out. And because you created a serious threat." Daniel said and she quickly tried to say it.

"Surely you can't blame us for a few mishaps when encountering our technology?" she said and Daniel threw up his hand at the outburst of shocked remarks coming from both departments. "What about the fact you left a dying woman infected with a disease in our southern pole. She infected my friends and had we not acted immediately, you could have destroyed your one chance to stop Anubis." he said and they all paled at that.

"You been missing for 10,000 years he came back on the scene last year and we been fighting him for close to 2 years now. We neutralized his weapons and his army, and I destroyed the technology that the sarcophagus was created from. The Time-line is set to reset in two days right now and by then, with our memories of this time-line. We know what needs to be done and do it, before this starts." he said and that did it for them.

"We also discovered a man with ancient abilities, but his genetic memory and coding is from Anubis, if we don't destroy him and by the way. Oma had to deal with Anubis by going into battle with him, an eternal battle with him. We weren't having another threat, from another Anubis, the Ori, or just the Asurans. Running loose in our galaxy, but Anubis got back 18 months ago." he said and they looked at him in shocked disbelief.

"Anubis is back?!" the man next to her said in shock and he nodded. "Yes, he is and his getting his hands on the eye of Ra resulted in destroying Abydos. Wiping out our first ever allies and their planet, your ascended counterparts. Decided I was of better use as a mortal now, but not completely mortal at the moment. Your ascended counterparts, all of them in our arena, chose me to be the new generation leader of Ancients now."

"But did you ever consider that the Asurans would ignore your command to not attack you and start attacking the city when my best friend is there. As all of you in your ship get wiped out, as I got to take charge and my unit reclaims the city and the planet?" he asked as the quintet looked from him to Jack who had his arms crossed at that. "That choice to evict my crew spelled out your destruction by the Asurans right now finally."

"As both threats that you created come together and wipe you out finally, all that's left is your ascended counterparts and myself. You created so many problems that my team has to clean up the messes you created right now. We found a way to stop the renegade system lords and we're destroying them one by one. Starting with Hathor, but in 8 years we found 500 ways to clean up the messes you created right now and as a result."

"The Ancients..." he started say and 45 flashes lit up the room at that as he turned to see several members including an old man, Rowena, and several others then. "We decided to give his people a chance to prove their worthy themselves now. And in cleaning up our messes, and they have done admirably so far, so though now. That we can not help or openly interfere in their searches, we can lead them in the right direction now."

"Daniel is our prize pupil in this as we have chosen him as the next generation of Ancient descent as he trains students several years younger to his student. Who is only 12 years old right now, but trying to fix your mistakes these last 7 years is growing tiresome. As by trying to slow down their productivity it creates a more hazardous problem." Rowena said and the quintet swallowed hard at that remark as Helia got ready to say it then.

Before she saw Morgan and paled at that. "He's right Helia, by that point, you been away so long that the city now belongs to them, us ancients as the ones that ascended now. We chose our new benefactors for the city, he was my chosen choice as the leader of a new generation of ancients learning our powers." she said and they all paled at that news. "You can't do that Morgan!" the man next to her shouted in shock at that news.

"You never ascended Paiden, therefore you don't have the right to decide who lives in the city as they upgraded it, we have a few million from different planets. But different species living there, but the wraith, the Ori, the replicators, the asurans, even Anubis. You created so many problems that my student and his people have to clean up the messe you made, now." she said and Picard nodded as he crossed his arms at that.

"Are you not going to say something?" Helia asked, looking at Picard quickly and he said it firmly. "Why need to right now, he's saying everything that I am thinking, because he's an adult version to my grandson's adoptive son now. My apprentice, by that point he's been separated from my partners in his leadership for three years. And I'm all he has, he needs me for guidance, but he's right on all counts." he said and listened to his next one.

"You created the wraith, while we're making sure that the entire group never wakes up, you're responsible for how the replicators hate us humans and started killing people. We have created many ways to stop these aliens by that point to put it bluntly. When the time comes that you try to take control from us you get wiped out a second time. As your own arrogance becomes your undoing by that point, you create problems."

"Problems that we got to fix, Anubis, the wraith, the replicators, so tell me, how can you say we don't belong there, as we're cleaning up your messes?" Daniel said, looking at her sternly as he went on. "You been in a war with the wraith for years and by that point, we're the ones living in the city, we created a life there in Atlantis. To us, we're now the fifth race, but this arrogance, this attitude is going to destroy you by that point."

"You show the attitude that Omac, as his alter ego as Q showed us, we maybe young, but we grew in advancements. You lead the asurans straight to our front doorstep, because of you we have wraith killing innocent people. Because of you, I got to risk my life to save my entire race from Anubis, so tell me now. Who doesn't belong there when you been missing in action for 5,000,000 years?" he asked and she swallowed hard at that.

"Times change in 5,000,000 years the galaxy as you know it has changed and evolved, therefore you got to as well. To everyone's knowledge, all over the universe, you're extinct, so tell me, tell me now. How do you suppose everyone in the pegasus galaxy is going to take it that the second you return. You evict the newest members of the city who got alliances with 20 of 90 planets?" John asked as Teyla, Halling and Ronan nodded.

"Indeed he is very correct, we knew them for years, five years to be exact and to us, the fact you evicted our friends from our home. Thanks to you for leaving an abandoned city on our planet, the wraith cull us, they take us in and give us a place to live. My son and his friends love Major Sheppard like a father and brother combined as he protects them. These people from Terra, Tauri, are good people, they helped us now in settling in."

"Before we moved it to the mainland, we were, are, one family, we took care of each other, the fact you created the wraith, evict us. And from a place we call home, your reputation is tarnished forever, in our eyes, after that." Halling said and they paled at that. "Mine too, like Teyla's people, they took me in, gave me a place to stay. And got the locator beacon out of me and I found a new home after that, I was happy now finally."

"You consider this though, if they're getting the modifications to the hyperdrive, on the Aurora set and they got enough power to make it to the Milky Way galaxy." Ronan snapped at her and she paled at that remark. "You and the aurora have been missing in action for 15,000 years and we created a new live on Atlantea now. We been protecting the galaxy, like we do ours for 42 years right now at this point, but your arrogance."

"Your refusal to capitulate to us spells death and destruction for this entire universe now, Helia, in truth. My people already did some very good deeds over the span of 40 years now, but by us creating a treaty with the eight here. We created a way to protect others now and by wearing their medallions around our necks. Every planet that belonged to them was federation territory now, we are humanitarians, us of the SGC, the SGA."

"The Aurora's first officer is a wraith trying to get that information now, but do you have the capability of getting, in only 5 decades, enough done, just to create a severe dent. And in all your enemies: from the wraith, to the Asurans, the Ori, Anubis and even the renegade system lords?" he asked her and she looked at him in shock at that number. "Fifty years and you neutralized all of them?" Paiden repeated and they nodded to him.

"Yes that's right but though we do it we never get cocky at the moment, my youngest cadets passed their first foothold test in training. But honestly now while you're out of town so to speak you got another race willing to work with your fellow comrades. In the races against the renegade system lords we found the message you gave us. And we chose a fourth option to protect earth as we did the majority's decision."

"And of killing all the system lords that went against the majority where earth is concerned, using several planets in the grid, uninhabitable. We're giving a tribute to the quintet, that's why the entire group is here, we're going to table. And coming to a new decision that changes the future of our universe now finally. So this is goodbye and godspeed." Daniel and the 45 closed their eyes as the quintet disappeared at that.

"Nicely done Daniel that was very good right now." Morgan said smiling to him and he nodded. "Merlin, Rowena, if you don't mind, I can take over right now for a while until we see each other again as adults right now." he said and Mydyrrin nodded. "Remember what we said, or our counterparts said my young friend. Your focus determines your reality." he said and Daniel smiled as he translated for all of them as he said it gently.

"Your life in successes are measured by your failures, failure is how we learn, we see the mistake and correct it, and I will, my mentor." he said, looking between them as the group nodded. "Daniel you know we can't openly interfere, but we can lead you in the right direction. We can show you the door, but you have to pick what door to choose, that is what Oma is really trying to say." Rowena said and he nodded as he looked at them.

"There were four doors to check: Camelot, Vagon Brei, Castiana and Sahal, connect the four together and you got a perfect square, three into one. It was you, and if the child implants that into Vala's head, Vala?" he said and she nodded. "I know, we figured out the solution this soon, but you're my best friend, I just can't leave you with them." she said and he pressed his forehead to her's and she closed her eyes at that response.

"Best friends, always, but if it was me, I'd do it in a heart beat if you took the knowledge to build it, or I did, but Steven has to be the one to build it. We started on a mission together, after I return from dealing with the Asurans I'll be back, I promise. But I can stay long enough to ensure we destroy the Ori forever, before I deal with Rodney. And his accidentally accelerating his ascension." he said and she nodded to him in relief at that.

"You, Steven and I were on a path connected from the second we freed you from Quetesh, but listen to me, it was our destiny to stop the Ori. Find the weapon, build it as we discovered these Ori are not gods, but demons in disguise. Before we destroy them and show their followers the truth, I understand that my friends. I do, your guidance, I still need as I grow up." he said and Myrddin rested a hand on his shoulder at that.

"Daniel soon enough you're going to learn that there is a difference between knowing the path and walking the path. You recall the man that played the mentor of a young man just like you, you just proved you were ready by that debate with them. You didn't know it, but in many ways the three of us were leading you in the right direction. That you become who you are now, this was your destiny, find our city's coordinates."

"And train a new generation of ancients and with that, wisdom isn't gained on being books and cleverness. It's showing the path and giving guidance to those in need, releasing the burden and unlearning everything that you once thought to be true. But if you immediately know the candlelight is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago." Myrddin said to him gently and he translated that for the rest of his group then gently.

"If you been thinking long and hard on something then the decision was made before you even made it." he said and the trio smiled proudly. "I understand now, my decision to leave in this timeline, after Sha're's death, I was ready to retire and leave. My decision to quit was really ever since Sha're death and Shifu being chosen by you. I made the decision long before I ever met the three of you." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"You're ready now, your training would be complete once you cracked our first lesson to you, given to you by the monk on Kheb." Morgan said and he nodded as Myrddin gave him a hug tightly at that remark. "And she's correct, whether knowing or not, you had me teaching you and leading the way, through the girls now Daniel. It was your destiny to find us as you trained a new generation of future ancients now finally in this case."

"My counterpart that found your double if he was you as a child, well that's me now, I didn't always follow the code, that's why they turned me into you. I had my powers, but I couldn't ascend, but Morgan was trying to protect my invention. As it was meant to destroy all ascended beings, so she hid me on the next planet you go to find. Only a true ascended being graduate can find it you and Steven are our first ever students now."

"But going on a guess I am like the man that played that warrior, she has his student's position, you are like the youngest of their trio. As an adult, you got everything you want back now, it's time, pass on our lessons now. But remember that first lesson, but also remember what the alien that trained all the warriors like us meant. That's the last and final lesson, you understand what we both mean by that and you are ready finally now."

"And to train others, bring us back now." he said and Daniel nodded as the group of ancients got ready to leave. "To put that gently I think this was a version to Jedi quest and the quest was to seek out the weapon to destroy our Sith. The Ori nearly drove them into extinction now it's our turn and I'm the chosen one dealing with it. Before we train new members with my powers and create a new generation of ascended beings now."

"But I'll see you again when the time comes." he said and they nodded. "You're meeting us at 2 years old Daniel, we'll see each other again, but first you train young Wesley. As he trains Danny and we go from there after that now." he said and Daniel nodded as they all disappeared and the only one left of them was Morgan still in the room. "Well let's tie this up right now." Jack said and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently at that.

Looking at his photographs, he saw one of him at 8 years old and smiled. **_"Thor, I need you to get my son from his private school, he looks like a 8 year version of me. The clothes that he was wearing when I left last month, if he's dressed in this right now, as he's seeing me as his idol so his mother and I. We got him several pairs of my favorite clothes when in civilian mode the one, if he's wearing it."_**

 ** _"Are a miniature version of my glasses, a miniature navy blue jacket, that's hung up in his locker when in class. And my favorite sweater, a creamy white covering a grey and red striped long sleeved T-shirt. A creme colored white tinge in that sweater, a blue set of sweat pants, stripes are red and gray. If he's dressed in this outfit, just tell his principal I'm yanking him early for fall break."_**

 ** _"And we're heading out in the morning, but first we got to our stuff together right now for the flight. But as a member of Starfleet and we created costumes for Halloween, we used the first and second generation designs. From season 1 through 7 on their tv show, but that's his dress uniform for this flight. But normal clothes in public, flights that involve my department now."_**

 ** _"By plane, he's dressed in a miniature version to my starfleet uniform, black slacks, red shirt with the red line around the shoulders. We're pretending that was his halloween costume, but being a member. And of the Enterprise crew later, he's got his own copy of my uniform. That's including the four pips in the collar, indicating a full bird colonel."_ **he said and they chuckled at that remark.

"So we separated at 25, got back together when we were 29 and married, before Charlie had the accident, and he's 13, our son is 9 years old and the twins were just born. Alright that helps right now, we had the twins when he was 7, and he's supposedly. Right now in the 4th grade and is the smartest kid in his class as a result. But D.J., is a mini you, and his brother is Nicholas Melburn Jackson." Sarah said and he smiled at her gently then.

"We got three kids so far and the fourth is going to be going on 11, when we hit Senichi honey, but Nicky, Danny, Sam and Annie. Man if we needed another reason to keep things in our family under control this was it, he and Charlie. When they start going at it, are like me and Jack together right now." he said and Jack covered his eyes as their wives, Sam and Janet started laughing at that remark as Hammond shook his head.

"Well that's not what my grandson was dressed in, but it still works right now." Harry Bernard said and he started laughing at that. "We better watch it right now, before we have our cubs running headlong into us in the hallway here. But the usual case of the aspiring sprinters and some of us keeping taking it to the same leg right now." Bill said and Bernard nodded to that remark with a chuckle at that news gently at that.

"You better be ready for that, but our kids age 9 to 12 are the ones having big brothers and sisters in my age group and Wes's age group. As Wes has Robin, Jake, Billy and Lal's grandparents as his team mates later on and that's not if we have the girl. The one that played Lal looking like a 14 to 18 year old version of her later on. And as we have her duplicated, as Data has a grandmother now." Brandon said smiling and La Forge nodded.

"Nice we move it to the city if they're playing laser tag be ready to head it off in case some teenager to young recruit gets too trigger happy and accidentally pulls the trigger. And outside of the shooting range at the moment boys, Jenny, Chris." Karen Nagel said with a laugh at that. "The person playing with intars get that under control before Daniel, Beth or I get hit by accident would you please." Picard said to that remark, bemused.

"Yes Sir, so I take it you're what Nagel looked like on that episode Karen?" Daniel asked amd she smiled and nodded. "The woman playing my grand daughter, she's got my personality exactly, but the Talupian maneuver. And on instrument sighting is really good idea right now, just so no one looks out the window. And we got rig the outside windows in the same way." she said and Major Tom Davidson chuckled at that idea gently.

As 10 different sets of clothes appeared on the table along with a secondary communicator then, a smaller eye glass case and he opened it. "Well that's the catch, 9 years old and nothing ever changes, our family. It prefers to wear glasses over contacts, at the moment, but we're professors of archeology and teachers. As well as priests, in the male side of the fsmiley." Mel said as he started laughing as he saw the smaller pair.

And a miniature set of black boots and a full size version appeared next to them. "Uh huh, yeah a few days worth of clothes for both of us, as we're in hiding for a couple days." Daniel said smiling and Hammond nodded as he grabbed two suit cases, several of his favorite books that he knew his cub version would like to read. The third suitcase holding the money and put $500 into his wallet right then as he grabbed up everything.

Opening the safe, he grabbed twenty stacks of money, before putting it in his suitcase, before grabbing another twenty, as he did this three more times. "What's the amount on those stacks?" Hammond asked and Mel smiled. "Each brick total's to $250,000,000, but four piles of that, he just grabbed $20,000,000,000. And that amount is enough to get him to safety and pay for everything needed." he said and Sarah smiled gently at that.

And a first aid kit that had the medication in it and grabbed several of each item in his office. Looking at the items in the first aid kit he nodded, as they saw him grab a duffle bag and started putting in three of each of the following things that were enough. And to help Anna in treating him right then and Janet smiled at his planning then. "I get the idea, Annie had a medical degree in addition to every PH.D. you had right now."

"So till you got to Dr. Richards, she was taking care of you, as you got the foods necessary, as she came to you, before you and Kevin headed for the airport. As one day alone and then the next night as she came to your hotel room, before he did." she said and he nodded as he answered her gently. "Yeah exactly, you needed a person that was in premed to deal with my condition a couple days, before Dr. Richards took over now."

"But right now, I'm heading further into the mountains, it's late fall and near the end October, so what else exactly, I'm traveling around the coldest cities in America. And to my parents and the quintet, let alone the trio and their parents. This is as close to a repeater on that as possible." he said and the nine covered their eyes at that remark. "Great, from one cold state to another, you wind up falling through thin ice later on."

"And with your body recovering from this amount of damage and we're going to kill the quartet for nearly killing you this time, and again." Matheson said and Bowdern nodded to that sternly as they watched him type up a quick message to Janet and Warner then. **_"Bill, Janet if you can hear me, I need 5 or 6 days worth of the cure to break the effects of this crap they drugged me with at the moment here right now."_**

 ** _"I also need that second list of the foods and instructions and everything else you need to do right now. I need a nurse with me in recovery from the worst of the symptoms, though not out of the woods yet."_** he said and they nodded as Janet got on the computer and started typing instructions to him. ** _"Bill you got the medicine, I'll do the medical orders."_** she said to that and he nodded to her at that gently.

As she started typing out the message to him at that. ** _"Daniel listen to me carefully, for tonight, the best food for you is Chinese. As it's not as strong or as spicy as trying to cook for yourself here. And secondly, if you need something sweet to drink if you don't want fruit juice, ginger ale is your best bet tonight. Breakfast in the morning, if you want something sweet is cinnamon toast and with it."_**

 ** _"Is a small glass of milk, as for snack food it's crackers, or a small bit of pretzels, more importantly here is this. But you got to keep up your fluids: water, clear fruit juices, clear sports drinks, at the moment. The list I'm giving you is a mixture of anemic recovery foods and the stomach flu. Of course if you cloned a younger copy of yourself right now, you're going to have to get foods."_**

 ** _"And ones that a kid will eat right now, t_** ** _hough if this kid is what you were like as a cub, you better get your favorite foods for him. And as you recover from the worst of the damage, but to match it up for foods that you like. And are best in this situation, just give me a list of what you like to eat. As they erased 5 years of my memories and this is something I need to know right now in this case."_**

 ** _"Bill's getting a week's worth of the antidote ready and I'm sending it along with this message, before you leave your hiding place."_ **she said and he nodded as he typed in his favorite foods and she looked through everyone and smiled. "All of these are connected to the list I was about to give you right now so that helps. A small bit of crackers and peanut butter works to at the moment right now here as well."

"We better get a kitchenette that has a fridge with an ice maker in it, so you don't have to go to the vending machines and raid the ice machine. Just once or twice am I allowing you to get yourself a treat, but don't over do it. And until we're sure you can hold it down and then you can get a couple cookies or your favorite candy bar later." she said and he nodded as they watched as she wrote the list of food and put it into a tube then.

Before Bill grabbed a pill bottle and dumped the amount into it. "Six and a half hours, that's three and half doses every day for a week right now. Alright so I just reduced that number 6 1/2 to 6, so take one pill every 6 hours now. The next pill bottle is for controlling your nausea and upset stomach, the third is iron tables. And the last is to control your diarrhea now." Bill said as he printed up instructions on each bottle then.

Before the next medical request came in from him. **_"You better add the sedatives to it, so I can sleep through the night right now finally. But to block him out is the neural inhibitor Bill, so 5 medications and one is the combo. To keep him out of my head."_** he said and Warner nodded as he carefully modified the drug into pill form and then combined it with a sedative till he had a total of 12 pills on that and nodded.

 ** _"I'm glad he said that, with him grabbing Nicky from his school he needs to stay in full control to protect him and Annie. And from the lunatic still trying to take control of his body, but the further away from the mountain and the safer for everyone involved."_** Janet said to that and Warner nodded in agreement. ** _"That's the skill of a true doctor, and he did everything."_** he said gently and she nodded smiling.

Before sticking them into the bottle and they pressed the SGA safe-house, SGA-23/24/35, on the terminal next to her computer. And watched shoot out of the room then. "I think that was for safe houses in Colorado Springs rather the Colorado, the terminals are encrypted. Just so the NID couldn't find a missing member of either department." Warner said and Hammond nodded as he answered him gently at that.

 ** _"Daniel, we're sending Annie tomorrow morning, just get the car on stealth mode and get to a hotel out of town. She can go shopping for you in the morning, just get tonight and tomorrow morning in food, and she does the rest, before you call Kevin. And all three of you and your cub version get out of there."_** she said and typing it out and he nodded as he typed in one last message.

 _ **"It's not a problem, we're going shopping as the story hasn't gotten out yet that I'm a wanted man yet. So we got time to go grocery shopping and get a few other things. But I'm paying by cash and doing a false paper trail as there's ten hotels in range of the airport. As the one that I'm heading to, but it could take a week to check them all."**_ he said and she smiled and nodded as she answered him.

 ** _"Alright just be careful and keep message to us like this, but leave it encrypted till we get the orders over turned."_ **she said and he nodded. **_"I will, I contacted Cross and he's calling the IOA and the Joint Chiefs. But this is why they're panicking, Cross never gave any such order of going to this planet at all."_ **he told her and Hammond nodded sternly as he read it over her shoulder as he answered him.

 ** _"So they know that the second you report to the Gamma portion of the NID, before they can arrest you and we over turn it. Well then they're all getting court martialed for this, as this was a direct hit on you to get rid of you. Well they're out of luck with the fact you escaped this morning at the moment. And before Mckenzie arrived at the base with Maybourne with him right now._**

 ** _"Son be careful and lay low until you get to Chicago."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to the orders. "Well one thing is for sure any person that likes your unit, me and Dr. Frasier, let alone, Charlie and Lou more then the NID. They're going to agree to help out once they hear what episode this is we're on right now and with it. Is the fact you did what you were going to do if Jack and Janet never got compromised at the time."

"But we do good deeds and they pay it forward." Hammond said and he nodded. **_"I will if the NID is keeping tabs on the main land ciphers, these messages are coming through IOA transmission in starfleet priority one message until you guys over turn the arrest orders for this situation."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to the news. ** _"Alright, report back in 24 hours son."_** he said and Daniel nodded to that gently.

 ** _"See you guys in six days."_** he said and they both nodded smiling. **_"You too, and be careful."_** she said as they ended it at that, as he pressed erase on the modem and they heard a hissing sound, before the modem got launched out of the cpu. "Nice it's like Maybourne, try to boot up the computer without that disk and the whole thing fries. He just fried the disk, so it can't be used twice, if the NID storm the safe house."

"Alright here we go, this should be real good right now." Lou said smiling and he smiled. "Like the NID/CIA had code names and ten different other ways to avoid capture. My department does the exact same thing, so we're pitting their wits and skills against mine. And in a battle of wits, so the CIA against British Intelligence or, for a better word for it, the KGB/M16 network right now." he said and Chekov and Chapman smiled at that.


	75. Decisions And Need Rewrite VIII

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter and the next, it's focused on Daniel and his son in hiding till they and his best friend contact the third member of their trio. From their childhood as they get to work in preparing to leave the state right then. Before Data's grandfather and his daughter meet them at the airport and they give orders to the TSA and the airport to delay the NID and Jack's double.**

 **And before getting out of the state as the rest of the storyline matches up to the original from here, though there is going to a few changes to the aftermath now. In the case of the time between his withdrawal started and to his returning to the planet And just to destroy the sarcophagus and deal with the prince and the medic as the quartet see their parents dealing with this.**

 **From here though there's going to be several alterations to the rewrite of the Aftermath from P3R-636 as this time there really going to be the exorcism. And secondly once the things during the withdrawal. And to when he returns to the planet to face the duo and Shyla finally. That's the last chapter of the story as they all say the same thing Jack's clone, before their time comes to an end.**

 **As the 7 members of the team and their families do a movie night, before the time comes to an end. As they prepare for the new timeline to begin. And also if anyone noticed several mentions of the team and their allies. And in my Next Generation story, it's because Q, by revealing himself to the crew. He triggered a round robin case, as the first attempt was a dress rehearsal for them.**

 **This is the real one Chapter 1) of the 4th chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode. Of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. The possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, is being shown as the first two stages hit.**

 **And before the next half of the chapter as it reaches Hammond's meeting with SG-1 as the team ends up in 1969, as they see Hammond in his early 30's.**

 **Chapter 75: Story Discussions And Need Rewrite** **VIII: Subterfuge Plans**

"Oh that is too priceless Daniel, my department is as close to the M16 as you can get, you decided to use my department training as a way to hide in America. But unless you can think like a skilled soldier and use fake ID's and passports and you're out of luck." Chapman said with a chuckle and Chekov nodded in agreement to his thoughts smiling. "Let's just say I'm playing James when played by Timothy Dalton right now."

"Though he lost total focus in the second movie after his friend was nearly killed and his friends wife was, that's him on the warpath. And that's what Jack is like when pissed off, I'm him in concentration, seeing what guys like Saunders don't see. And when dealing with a situation like this and like Pushkin, Koskov and Whitaker. Jack's him that when you get on his bad side and your number is up." he said and the IOA nodded with a smile.

"Pushkin was in the dark as much as M16 was at two spies dead and five more hurt right now followed by Saunders. But his following orders resulted in his getting arrested by the KGB, but the game was up as the staged the murder. Before it was revealed that it was put up job to figure out what the heck was going on here." he said and they nodded smiling. "And that's this." Hammond said smiling and the IOA nodded smiling at that.

"Our best agent, you were our pride, whether at the SGA or not." Charlotti said squeezing his shoulder and he hid a smile at the remark. "Kind of comes in handy, one of the diplomats in the program, they knew me all my life. Because when my parents were on vacation it was always your country that we went to, Ein Gedi national park." he said and Claire smiled as he smiled at the remark as he realized what he meant by that.

"Good point, not only was I a family friend here right now, but I was also your contact to the rest of the members that would have gone to the Beta site for that show and tell. Though Woolsey sees more then he needs to and Picardo is showing the humble side of him later on." he said and Jack started laughing. "Kind of like dealing with the female gremlin that lusted for him, that kind of thing served a very good purpose at the time."

"But that was hilarious, Picardo is Woolsey seeing everything that makes him want the only man that actually knows what is they're dealing with arrested. Before facing facts that his determination of trying to arrest or neutralize the man that does. Just gets him pinned to the wall and wets himself out of sheer fright as he can't scare us. But we can him easily as Daniel is, after 35 years of using his powers is beyond strong."

"And if he thinks that the neural inhibitor is going to shut down his powers he's got another thing coming or even better, is being chased by a female gremlin. Who wants one thing from him and he knows it, but think about it, she wants him. And he's trying to get her off him, as he see what it's like to have this happen to him. After he and buddies did it to you, he gets what they don't." he said as his team started laughing at that.

"Yeah first Gremlins and the Small Soldiers next, you really want to push it, but what lame brain would put military technology in toys?" Daniel asked and Woolsey swallowed hard at the remark then. "That would be Gizmo over here and at the moment right now, if you idiots would lay off the element enhanced warheads. Then we wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place." Hammond said and the NID swallowed hard at that remark.

"Yeah no kidding, but everything you think of here is the truth, but hold on right now, honey, what would you consider would be a good name for our oldest. Reason being as the twins are born 10 to months to a year before Apophis attacks the base. And things start all over again?" Daniel asked and she smiled. "With toddler you going by the name of Danny Junior, how about Nicky?" she asked and he smiled at the name gently then.

"Nicholas Charles Melburn?" he asked and she shook her head. "Nicholas Charles David Jackson, that has a better ring to it here, though we have five kids. And William Melburn is Nicky's twin brother, so three boys and two girls in our family." she said and he nodded as he answered gently at that remark, before he could say it. Denali nudged her with a purring growl, and she nodded with a chuckle as she answered him gently at that.

"Yes, if we have five cubs you can be the baby sitter, as to them, you're a bigger version of his cat trio in his home den." she said and he gave a growl to her gently. "How fast do you grow?" she asked and he gave two growls and a purr and Daniel nodded. "Slow aging, so you're like the good hosts and not the bad hosts, right?" he asked and Denali gave a growl to him and Jackson answered that with a slight smile as he said it to him.

"Denali senior, your him, in my present had another litter and my brother has my Denali's sister, I got his grandson. Slow aging, he's like a wookie, grandpa, so by the time we're young adults, Denali will be 400 years old. You kept Denali's family and he had two members of his pack acting as a new breed of big cat at the main zoo on earth. Our family kept two cubs from each of their litters." he said and Daniel and Sarah nodded.

"They can live to be 400 to 500 years old?" Jack repeated and he nodded to him. "So if I, you, bring Denali III with you on board the Enterprise, my him ends up in your him?" Daniel asked and Omac and Morgan nodded and Denali growled happily at the remark. "Well the exercise room takes on a whole new meaning on the holodecks, alright, you're with me, Denali." Daniel said and he pressed his furry head to his chest then purring.

"My him is a cub grandpa, but a cub the size of a cat, an adult cat, so with Spot added to the group of ship cats, the duo are going to be good friends once we hit Etana." Jackson said and they nodded to the news. "Lovely, just imagine their reaction to us playing with the billiard table, they see a normal sized billiard ball and think of it. And as an over sized toy ball to play with and see this as a game." Jack said smiling at that remark then.

"Over sized black cat anyone, if Denali III is still a cub?" Sam asked and Jackson chuckled at the remark. "Yeah my version is, in human years no older Ry'ac, in human years, to the point that he's like a lion cub. But Denali, at the moment, is no older then Teal'C, so as a result here he's got another 365 years left on him." he said and they all nodded to him then gently at that remark as Daniel shifted focus at the remark then.

"Alright let's get on with this." he said as he closed his eyes and a copy of him appeared in the image as they saw him at going on 9. "Jeez, if I didn't realize you were standing right there, I feel like I'm seeing you when you were kids!" Hammond said he nodded. "Well this was when you found me at the time Sir, as such right now, but if that is Nicky, then the twins are with Sarah and they're in Chicago waiting for me to come get them."

"So we can go on vacation at the time, but though they learn that the NID just wrecked it, to her and Nicky, and they're going to kill the trio for this." he said and Hammond nodded sternly. "Not that I blame the duo as Danny and Sam are two young to understand this." he said Daniel nodded to him gently. "The twins were born close to 3 years prior to this, they're going on 3 at the time, their sister hasn't been born."

"So that helps now." he said and Hammond nodded. **_"Whoa, alright dad, what's going on?!"_** Nicky asked him quickly and then got a better look at him then. **_"Wait never mind you can tell me in the car, let's just go, before they realize it. That you're here still or they see that you yanked me out of school here. We got to get to mom and the twins, and before they catch us."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him.

 ** _"I need to test my powers, so we both go at the same time."_** he said and Nicky nodded to him as they both phased at the exact same time and they saw a wolf the size of a horse. And a smaller one the size of an adult Siberian huskie and nodded. "So full size is Buffalo sized, teenage is horse and cub is Siberian huskie. If you're a preteen to 13 years old, nice touch Daniel." Jack said to that and he nodded smiling to him at that.

"Well the heart of a wolf remark takes on a whole new meaning with this demonstration, as wolves, we mate for life at the moment." Jackson said smiling and Hammond nodded. "Then don't start showing off when the kids are born, as it goes on 4 generations in your family and to me and every general in the program, that is not NID. Would see this as beyond invaluable at the moment." Jacob said to Jackson and he nodded with a chuckle.

As they watched as Nicky pressed his head to Daniel's chest and in response he wrapped his head around hus shoulder then. "Wolf hug that way, that's cute." Sarah said and he nodded smiling gently at that remark then. As they both changed back and grabbed their stuff then, as Daniel grabbed the suitcase and put it in the backseat then. Before loading everything into the compartment underneath the trunk bed and got into the car then.

As Daniel turned on the car and they left at that as he explained the situation to him at that as he said it to him. **_"After the keeper and the close call with your grandparents, I decided enough was enough and decided. Now, that I needed seven months to a year on sabbatical at the time and contacted Addison. Who gave the go ahead for me to on vacation and all missions were cancelled."_**

 ** _"Hearing that I was getting ready to leave, the NID knew that without me their plan goes up in smoke. And Jack's twin brother said he already took the mission we were going back out, the planet in question is the reason for this. Though they got an inexhaustable amount of Naquada, their courting rituals. They could be considered a ticklish person's worst nightmare at the moment, here."_**

 ** _"And I got captured and turned into a drone, if you recall your uncles, aunt, Papa Hammond. And me, and our friends watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show, that's this all over. And but even worse after I talked them into letting us go, is I risked exposure, nearly 10 times with a sarcophagus. Is that it wasn't just a pact, the lunatic that did this to me, marked me in a possession now._** ** _"_**

 ** _"We're going to Grandpa David and his friends, so they can free me from this possession."_ **he said and Nicky nodded in shocked disgust at that. **_"Oh wait till mum hears this right now, she's going to kill them when she finds out. But grandpa, when he finds out, he's going to kill John when he hears this. Did Papa Landry order you to return home to the compound?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded to him.

 ** _"Yes he did, in fact the reason these guys are freaking out is because of this, I was ordered to return to the compound. But they know if I do and they're screwed, they called out a manhunt on me. I'm just following my orders to return home, but first we got to your mother and your brother and sister."_ **he said and Nicky nodded as he pressed the key on the dash and something popped up.

 ** _"Well if they think grandpa was bad when you or he loses your tempers, just imagine the vocal lashing that grandpa will give them and with him, the quintet. But if they expect to get away with this, they better think again, but may god have mercy on their souls. As 2/3's of these guys that have it out for you are Catholic, so you take it to Papa Bowdern and he, the quartet, the archbishop."_**

 ** _"And Papa are going to give it to them for this, but they deserve whatever they did to you as they see what it's like, so this is their worst nightmare. What they just did to you, well turn about is fair play at the moment here. Especially once the president and joint chiefs over rule this now later."_ **he said and Daniel nodded gently to him and the group started laughing as Jackson said for all of them at that.

"That's my little priest right now, that just says it all, but my grandson is fourth generation priest right now." Jackson said as he started laughing at that remark and the quintet nodded smiling at the remark. "You want to tick him off you're going about it the right way right now, gentlemen." Charlie added sternly to that and they swallowed hard. **_"Son I get it, but you and your mother, you always were protective if me."_**

 ** _"Jack's twin was killed in the accident after your godmother and Jack ended up at our base at the time. And two months later we had a NID version of him playing around with the mirror and arrested him. Just after he ended up in our reality, having his memory erased as he took Johnny's place at the time. But his reality or our's and nothing ever changes and he blinded himself now."_**

 ** _"To the fact that, when I was your age, you were my exact replicate like your brother is, he never added the 25 years to you to come up with me. Or tried to convince himself that I'm not the 8 year old he was about to do this to. Convincing himself that I was crazy and he was straight at the time right now, he's beyond crazy jealous, wanting the lime light at the moment."_**

 ** _"But everything they try never works at the moment, until this came up, but you better listen to this right now. Picard had Data pretending to be Lore and they deactivated Lore and replaced him with Data, like the alternate reality. The one that Kirk ended up in, this is the same thing, so Data took Lore's place. And got enough to have them arrested."_ **he said as he turned on the monitor then gently.

 ** _"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up."_** they heard from 'John' and then heard Makepeace.

 ** _"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

 ** _"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now."_** he said and listening to this, Daniel nodded with a disgusted look. **_"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

 ** _"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_ **'John' said in disgust at that response.

 ** _"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

 ** _"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months."_** they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark. ** _"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

 ** _"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally."_** they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

 ** _"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_ **'John' said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

 ** _"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson. As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here."_** Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

 ** _"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."_ **'John' said, and Daniel nodded reading through it as he listened carefully to this.

As he remembered what Hammond told him the night before. " ** _No she's not you fools, that was a fake medallion that we created."_** he said with a stern tone. " ** _Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back."_**

 ** _"They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job. Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and and he nodded as he thought it over then as he answered him him gently at the news as he explained it to him.

 _ **"Uh huh, well someone is getting their heads handed to them, but once we get to Saint Louis, I recommend you tell them the truth. We knew all along that their plans for you are going to backfire, you have your memories. And of the original time-line and nothing they do or say is changing grandpa's team. Or their friends, opinions on you or getting them out of psychiatric close up."**_

 ** _"But we had them from the second that they tried to fire you 7 months ago, but instead of being removed. Papa Landry and the IOA created a second sector and you're working there, but whatever happens. And next at the moment is testing mom a bit too much here."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"We're going to the grocery store in Fort Collins to added on our alibi."_ **he said and Nicky nodded to the orders.

 ** _"Got it, that's our first stop right now, we go by the grocery store first and then head for a hotel and book it for a three night stay now at the moment."_** Nicky said and he nodded as they headed there, after arriving there. "You know somehow it doesn't surprise that they would stoop to this, or this low. Considering they said I was goa'uld sympathizer after Sha're got turned into a host, just before you did honey."

"But come on, what's one more mission, to where I had enough exactly, huh, where, as they alienated me from you because of that god damn..." Daniel said, shaking in anger and Hammond nodded firmly to him. "Wait, wait, wait a minute, in this up to their necks, up to their necks unless, oh you sick bastards. Well that drags back my lashing out at you under the influence of the light, General." he said and Hammond flinched at his tone.

And the condescending tone in his voice. "But then why shouldn't I be surprised, everything was fine until Jolinar, and then this starts. You're a two star and your superiors are a 4 to 5 star, and one of them a family friend, 'Sir'. So here's a question, 'General', why not go to him instead of listening to Vidrine. Or is it easier not to look deeper, the surface, and allow these bastards to get between us, the picket line now."

"In case you haven't noticed, your medical generals are all friends of the family, as is the psychiatrist you switched Mckenzie for at the time. All they had to do, if you even bothered to bring them in to test these damn theories with Janet hijacked. Or just over riding John's sudden shot that we had orders, what's wrong with contacting. Contacting Jumper and Uncle Jerry, before accepting orders?" he asked and Hammond flinched then.

"You know he's right, if you two are so damn smart, why not verify this before accepting orders, you old fool, our fathers are both three stars. As is Uncle Jake, if you were so damn smart, you would check with our fathers, Uncle Jake. And Uncle Jerry, just to confirm your orders, it's no wonder he took off now." Anna snapped coldly and he swallowed as Warren and Anna moved to Daniel as their parents crossed their arms then.

"You got to be kidding, us scientists in civilian form can see it, but these guys can't?!" Sarah snapped and she nodded sternly. "Jared and I were his trio since we were born, I'm the youngest of the three of us, but John turned the entire team against him. Simply so he and his NID friends can test his loyalty to the god damn country. We were born abroad and going from country to country." she explained and the trio paled at the news.

"And three stars are equal, but we take it to the very top of the food chain and their plan goes up in flames. But thats the problem, he never does that in this timeline, just accepted a bogus theory and it nearly kills both me and Teal'C. She decided that with the fact I had to do Bill's job for him to hold back the fact, now. That Uncle Jerry called off all missions, the week I went to him and asked for a vacation after seeing my parents."

"And we weren't even supposed to leave." he said and they paled at that remark. "And Teal'C?" Janet asked and he crossed his arms. "Jack who do you love more, you always acted like a big brother to Sam, but who held your heart more?" he asked and the trio exchanged pained looks. "It was always my Sarah, why exactly?" he asked and Daniel wiped the angered tears off his faces as he said it in 16 words to the duo and his own.

"You on one side, me on the other, till something like Senichi happens and I quit?" Daniel said and the trio exchanged looks at his disgusted tone with them and Jack and Janet nodded quickly at that. "What is it Danny?" Jack asked and he explained it to him then. "Just after Jolinar they had intentions of runnng a loyalty test in my case. And said test is how much ridicule can I take before I resign, testing my loyalty to the U.S. military."

"This was never about Hammond, Sam or you, and Teal'C, the lone civilian on the base, the team, is the security leak. They were afraid of my selling everything that we gained on the black market." he said and Jack nodded in anger. "More then that, they wanted to turn this around after John slit his arm, again, up to the elbow that day. So they chose 636 to do it, duplicate your record to the limit, following that is a bogus theory."

"They framed me for attempted suicide after Sha're died and that was it, but next comes his falling in love with Sam. Creating a picket line till I am one side of the line and you five on the other." he said and they nodded in shock "That's including your knowledge of the program, giving to the KGB, if the Russians had the DHD all that time. We got to operate the gate by creating a dialing computer." Janet said as she got it then sternly.

"The fight all this time is they considered me a traitor, either because I withstood it and her and they didn't or 2) and more likely. It's the fact I got connections all over the planet as evidenced by Mac and his team, or the reps that know. Davis practically said this when I was negotiating with Colonel Chekov over the second DHD at the time. The sarcophagus was the start of it, before I learned that Sha're was pregnant at the time."

"Following that is Machello and the symbiote killers, Sha're and my escaping the base so I could search for the baby on my own and 30 other instances of ridicule here. But they throw Sha're in my face when I make it clear we can't fight a war without knowing it. The who, what, when and where, as I reveal that the Eurondans are alien Nazis. And Alar is Hitler, I got to prevent your twin from destroying the Gadmeer and go against them."

"And again and it's all doing is eroding the fabric, until Sarah gets turned into a host, and following that is Senichi and that did it finally. They did their job as I resign as I resigned and headed for Israel at the time, that was the next phase of their testing me two years ago. The trio don't seem to realize that they been played for fools at this time, but you and Janet were means to an end at the time, accomplishing that testing in my loyalty."

"I was ready to quit, because they, the NID, used them to push me till I cracked, I did and resigned and the NID offiers come after me and two people get shot and injured." he said and they nodded angrily. "That's it, that's it now, now that I got my you back, do you fools see what you have done. I knew I was right, remember what I said, under the influence of the light, 'it is beyond my comprehension that someone I once admired.'."

"Would miss the god damn point entirely.', you were tricked!" Daniel snapped and Hammond paled at that as that caused Sam to pale as well. And as Jack and Janet moved to him and with them, Charlie. "Think about it, why I left and then look at what happened prior to it, I saved your damn lives from that lunatic and you treat me like this. Did I have to spell it out for you guys, Omac!" he said as a batch of papers appeared.

"It was a varient, of this story you idiots, Jacob, Jack, Janet, read this." he said and they nodded as they read the story and Daniel said it to that. "That's what this was all this time, this is the entire situation of the last 4 years since Shyla." he said and the NID paled, knowing he'd figured it out finally as they tried to remain cool. As he said read it out to the duo as Jacob passed the story to Addison and Jumper and with a furious look.

"Our real team now, after we fixed our distrust with each other at first, you never had to prove anything to us at all. We trusted you with our lives, without you we're dead, as only you could get us back!" Charlie snapped and he nodded. "Yeah I know that, but you guys met me first, before she and the duo did, but think about it. What was your thought when I did double agent, before I fired on the head of Ra's horus guards at the time."

"You all thought this at first, specifically you three and Dillon?" he asked and Lou crossed his arms. "That the you with the staff was not you at all, but an imposter, but the real Jack would never do anything like what happened in these books and episodes. Though Sam is beautiful, he loves his Sarah even more and his deathbed, at Argos. Was his writing a letter to her, the episode was correct, all Sam was to him was a baby sister."

"Nothing more, Addison would never throw Sha're in your face, we'd have worked as one always, as you told us you smelled a rat and we would investigate that rat. And turn it into Addison, but we would never take sides in a war, just to get technology. And go to a back up mission by going undercover at Yu's farm gathering Volunteers right now." Lou said and Jacob, Charlie, Jack and Janet all looked at the trio in total disgust as he said it.

"You never told Hammond that Addison called off all missions for seven months before Vidrine gave the order to go back out and this happens?!" Jack said slowly and she paled and nodded to him. "And you never called to verify this George?!" Jacob said slowly and he swallowed hard at that remark. "Would you like me throwing it in your face that Maggie was turned into a host and you joined up to get her back at the time."

"Would you appreciate my holding back information of the fact that his legal guardians are all saying screw orders over going back out, no one is going anywhere right now?!" Janet said with a disgusted tone to Sam at that remark. "So were it not for the fact that he'd been turned into a drone and had to do my job for me. You would have told him the truth that you weren't even supposed to leave?" she asked and the trio paled at that.

"Throwing Sha're in my face, the fact I worked my ass off risking my life, my soul, my sanity for you. Don't I get a thank you for that Sam, huh, what about my preventing you from making the biggest mistakes of your life, you guys. Uh let's look at the evidence, for seven months since Hathor, I brought in score after score, after score, but once we hit the sarcophagus, you lost all faith in me, after they framed me for attempted suicide."

"Prior to that is the fact that they gave you this stupid theory, after one outburst you gave up without a fight. And when the real Jack and Janet would decide to test that theory, test it to see if he's telling the truth. Like Will and Beverly did on the episode, simple concept here right now, Teal'C touches me, gets infected. And though suffering from the come down from these drugs I'm fine, till you check my theory at the time."

"And you, John and Mckenzie, through Janet's body, get infected with my theory next, I was feeling pretty smug you got the evidence finally, finally, you see I was right. The added drug in my body, nearly kill me, as a result, whether you wanted to admit it not, you were acting like them. The NID, getting involved in other people's wars, following orders by a corrupt three star, I got to prevent as Jacob arrives and I see this easily."

"But your faults are the reason I quit as they come after me and I finally blurt out what I'm really thinking, though under the influence of a god damn drug. Before I give up and leave to be free of who you turned into at the time right now. I was too much like your father, I sided with him and that puts me on the opposite side of the fence now. As you, Sam, you were slightly annoyed and turning disgusted I agreed with him, right now."

"Whether we knew it or not, your father started getting the point, the bond between him and me fallng back into place, I started talking behind your backs to him and to Mark. Hearing what I had to tell them they were disgusted at your behavior right now, you and Hammond's, your father eased my inner torment, as after I revealed that truth, to him. That's why he was pissed at the X-301 incident." he said and Jacob nodded sternly then.

"Again and again I risk death to prevent another genocide, does any of this matter now that Maybourne has been arrested, as I left you all to fend for yourselves last year?" he said angrily and the trio flinched as the IOA country ambassadors crossed their arms. "I don't believe you guys, you wanted a trustworthy team mate, why push him. And until he cracked, like him, if you wanted to push us away, well you did it finally, we'd leave too."

"And joined the Russian Army as our knowledge, and his is put to use, then this CIA/KGB crap, you basically wrecked our team for nothing, you're in this just as much as they are, Sir." Jack snapped at her and Hammond in a growl and they swallowed hard at that. "Do you realize that they set you all up, the damn ridicule George, this was a test. This was all a god damn test of loyalty at the time." Addison said sternly and they paled at that.

"He proved his loyalty to us time and time and it's like nothing ever changes the fact, that, since the sarcophagus. You can't trust him at all, I'm not surprised he was willing to take the offer that the IOA gave him this quick. If this is the way you guys treat him, then you don't deserve him, or us, working here, and nor do you deserve our friendship. Teal'C, if this is the way it is, you destroyed us." Jack said as they swallowed hard at that.

"The sextet is cut in half at the moment here right now, thanks to you." Janet said and as Lou looked between both groups and moved to Daniel and Jack. Just before Jared and Anna did the same thing and she swallowed hard as she realized it. "Do you not get it, he seduced you, and you let him fill up your mind, you sold us out. Just like he did to Hathor and look what it does to this team right now, you remember what you said here."

"You had a soft spot for the lunatic fringe type, you like a guy that likes control, you sold out, your mind. You closed your mind and let these bastards manipulate you. And last year is the result, I'm not surprised he wanted a year away from you right now. Or having his mind erased of every painful memory of the previous four years. And leading into Abydos at the time, but is it that really hard to see this right now though."

"But just what the hell is wrong with you, Sam?" Lou told her and she paled at that. "In what she had done at the time, thanks to Shyla, but look who's talking. I was faking the affair, she did it for real, but when he's too damn old for her and everything else, her supposed affair with Jack. Huh, what's the deal you never gave up on me before, but then you just close your mind and mouth and allow these bastards to fill you up."

"With lies, where's the Sam Carter Charlie, Lou and I met, the tough girl that liked being in the Air Force, the girl that questioned if this was the right thing to do. The girl who loved science as much as I do, just what happened to her, answer right now. You changed after Jolinar turned you into a host, after Anise chose us and John for that test. That's what you, never failed to question things before, but suddenly right now."

"You let yourself be seducted by this lunatic, you let him fill you up with questioning our friendship, our dedication to each other. I was simply doing everything I could to get you back, you remember it took me a week to find you, I never stopped. But you, you gave up too damn quickly regarding the symbiote killers, when Nick came into it. When push comes to shove you back down and let them take me without a fight at the time."

"Again and again, and then there's Euronda, as, once again, it throws Shyla into it, Sha're, why don't I throw in the fact. It was about us, but I guess one year of friendship, and bonding doesn't compare to your conditioning in the military does it, pre military, when you found me, that day at school, before I got sick that year?" Daniel asked and she paled at the reminder as Hammond closed his eyes as he realized he was right.

"If you never wanted to change it would have been better if I stuck with the Forresters, as Derek and Jane brought me home and they and Christy called the cops. And as I was sent back to Saint Louis and we never would have met at all." he said and the duo swallowed hard at the anger and resignation in his voice. "The same is said for you Teal'C, you did the same." he said and he swallowed as Jack and Jacob nodded sternly.

"Your father is a general, you think he could forgive this, with the truth out and your parents here, along with your brother, Sam. Do you realize that what you did, if we were kids, this had you close to being grounded at the time. As adults now though and your father is a full general, he would have had you court martialed for this. Regardless of the fact you're his daughter or not, as Mark refused to take your calls at the time right now."

"But it's time, Annie showed the true concern here, but do you recall my coming down with pneumonia, just weeks after my parents were killed in the accident. I was separated from my family, and I met you and your parents, you remember that. Your father sees the flashback, and takes me back to your house, because I can still hear it. The it, the slab crashing down on the pillars, knocking them over directly on top of my parents."

"I was scared I was going to lose someone else, and you made a promise, but do you remember it, do you remember what you said. When I was spending time with Kenny, but then you get jealous, because I had other friends besides you?" Daniel asked and she paled at the memory as Mark, Jacob and Laura crossed their arms. "Oh dear god yes I remember that, Bud Wilson attacked you guys and I let him have it, he broke your arm."

"The haunted house gone Ancient Egyptian pyramid, we were together for a full year, but our own close call was when he came down with bacterial pneumonia. And that drained him as he recovered as mom and dad were sitting with him as he recovered. But it took a month for him to forgive you for that, I, like mom and dad were. I was beyond disappointed with you, what, just because you can't decode messages he gives you."

"You start acting like this, I'm not surprised he quit." Mark said and Laura nodded to that. "Young lady, in a way it was your fault, you knew he was still broken hearted over the death of his parents. He needed all the love we could give him, and instead you stab him in the heart, this is just as bad, if not worse right now, young lady, how could you." she snapped at the memory of it then as Jacob nodded with a stern look at the memory.

"Honestly I agree with your mother mother and brother and did you forget something else here, that 'your grandfather is' 'I'm' a priest. I knew if we had any chance to salvage your friendship, it was getting you over your pride at the time, but then you do it again. You remember the attempt to salvage the situation, by us setting up the haunted house. Do you remember that, a year, two mistakes that cut back his recovery, remember."

"But 25 years and you once again do things that wreck your friendship with him and nearly destroy it and all because of your pride. Thinking you're in the right, but knowing that what you did was beyond cruel, so I'm not surprised your friendship. Is and was on the rocks before he ascended at the current moment. Same for you George, and you, Teal'C, I expected better from you." Jacob and his father said as they crossed their arms.

"I remember, I was ready to take him in at the time, I saw who would have been my kid brother, us playing chess, he told me about that fight you had. And I was disapponted with you Sam, but this, this is even worse now that I realize that the kid I met then. He turned into my best friend, my brother, my team mate as adults, but to say those things. I don't believe you guys, that's beyond cruel." Jack said sternly and she paled at that.

"But he's right, and doesn't he get a thank you for risking his life, soul and sanity for you at the time, if you were as smart as you made yourself out to be, you would see it. We just got the direct translations for his messages to you, but this is beyond cruel. They turned all of you into the NID, just to test his loyalty to earth and the U.S. of A." Jack said with a firm growl and they all paled at that as Hammond looked at 'John'.

Seeing the smirks on their faces, they swallowed hard as they realized they'd been tricked at that time. "It was never General Hammond, me or Major Carter, they got Dr. Frasier and Colonel O'neill out of the way so they could test his loyalty. As the lines were drawn, us on side of the fence and him on the other. Johnny O'neill was in on this all the time, this was a test, to test his loyalty." Teal'C said, shaking in pained disbelief at that.

"That's what all that was, just after I got turned into a host, they set us up to test him and then he took off and heading for Israel. As they ran another test as he contacted Addison and told him that they tried to bring him back. As they wanted to test his loyalty to SGC." Sam said, swallowing hard as they all realized it was a test. "We wrecked our friendship for nothing, and because of me, the fact I was turned into a host after Sha're."

"Sarah, we never realized that this all was a god damn trap, as they got Jack out of the way and turned Janet into a host, but four years worth of ridicule. We never thanked him for this as we thought this was all the sarcophagus still affecting him." Sam said and he nodded as the quintet exchanged pained looks at the realization. "I was starting to wish I never took this job by then, but it wouldn't matter anyway, as I was ready to quit."

"After Shyla anyway for that, you never told him the truth, but then you start thinking I turned on you. But honestly, with her dead, I lost hope and decided to resign at the time that year after I quit. But did you forget something, so I resign and work for Svetlana, as I can be happy as my skills were appreciated. As they, the IOA, used this against you, as they started bringing in results?" he asked and the sextet paled at the fact they forgot.

"You know if he had escaped and got to me and Steven, Father Thomas and Dr. Jordon none of this would have happened, he has me back as his best friend. But this was why I got territorial with him at the time, sure you're smart, where situations like Hathor are concerned by coming right to us. But right now you are momentially stupid, Sam, is it that hard to see this?!" Sarah snapped at her angrily and she paled at that remark.

"Does the word priest mean anything to you, Catholics you two, Jack's religion is hebrew, we're catholic, so you think you could gain redemption for it in this time line. Why do you suppose I was so sick of fighting with you guys, all three of you ay the time. And, before Anise chose the damn Za'tarc detector, it wasn't beeping out you were lying. Or that you were in love, you were Za'tarcs, it was saying we had a conspiracy going on here."

"A conspiracy determined to destroy the alliance between us and the Tok'ra and with it right now, the entire god damn team, remember, red is bad, blue is good. John got caught by Anise, and you didn't even realize this and in doing so. This turns into a constant fight till Sarah, my Sarah, is turned into a host now. And then you barely notice that I reached my limit until I declare I am leaving as Senichi makes it clear now."

"But you didn't need me, fine, I'm gone, but this was all one way to get me out of the god damn program and a test to see if I would sell that information, to one of them. But you may act smart in certain cases, but this time you're all monumentally stupid. And for just accepting everything that bastard says right now." he said, pointing at the IOA with a growl and they all flinched and the anger in his tone and at what they had all done.

"My old life was tied with her, this program has brought me nothing, but pain and anguish at the time, I would rather live in the outside world, happiness. And enjoy who I was, I get Sarah, Steven and Dr. Jordon back, I can unload spiritual cleansing and go home. Return to my true calling and even then I replace dad as the priest that Uncle Jerry was sending all over the planet to run searches on things now, is that too much to ask."

"But they are who I truly am, time to go home and I was, whether you came to me or not and screw classified, Catherine, Sarah, them, they all know this. But never lied to them before so why start now, in their eyes and mine, the order. And the convent, are my life, Sarah is my life." he said and they swallowed hard as Addison crossed his arms as the order surrounded him and with the quartet who had stern looks on their faces.

"And why didn't you take it to the commander in chief exactly huh, he and we would have over ridden this as you gave him some sort indication this was a test. But no, by your actions you nearly cost us our one chance to get rid of that bastard. As instead of us having him here where we need him, he either resigns and goes to the IOA. Or resigns and ascends and we start burning bridges." Addison said as the trio crossed their arms.

"Da, I am a Russian version to Catherine Langford, he'd be happy with me as we show him the true friendship and loyalty you destroyed. And by alienating him like this, but he reached his limit by the time you pulled that stunt. And I don't have to hear the words, he'd be happier if you never came into the picture in '97. Did checks on every planet he went to and we got the results you're not." Svetlana said and the IOA nodded firmly.

And to that as Claire and Mel looked at her then gently. "More to it then that, young lady, you were 8 years old, my son was 2, I'm the American emissary. The one that spoke to him, regarding this agreement between our countries." Mel told her and she smiled in delight. "So old family friends and he acted like my baby brother when he chose to...?" she started to say and he nodded to her as they heard a call out to him then gently.

"Mel, Claire, good to see you!" he said and they looked up. "Pavel, that really you?!" Claire asked smiling and he moved forward and hugged her, smiling. "Da, it's me alright, I missed you, my friend, Jerry told him the truth and then told him to mention me. As that did it, full general to full general, our deal was in full swing, Alexi. He took my place for last year's deal." he told her and she nodded as she hugged him in relief then gently.

"Who are you?!" Davis asked and he crossed his arms as Chekov moved to him then as he answered him. "General, Doctor, Pavel Zhukov, I am archeologist, Jerry sent the Jacksons to me during Vietnam over an agreement. That agreement involved alien technology, we were considering activating the SGA. But the Cold War prevented it, when I heard four adults were considered KGB." he told him and Davis paled at that news.

"One of them spoke Russian, when they got caught in there." he said, pointing out the window at the gate room. "By that point, my daughter was 12, Colonel O'neill was 12, you were just born and Danny was barring five years old. Last year when you came to me, Daniel introduced himself, giving me his cub name. As I realized my friend's son was an adult and standing in front of me." he said and Davis nodded in shock to that news.

As Simmons covered his eyes as the agent they sent paled at that remark. "Indeed, just where is your brain, you nearly cost us his friendship, and he cuts all ties with the USA. And goes to work for the KGB as a result, as they use his knowledge against us, as they get all the glory and we're not getting anything. As things slow to the entire 3/4's it was, before he left in the first place at the time." Addison said sternly, crossing his arms then.

"My department would certainly treat him better then this, we gave him a safe life, as he decides to, after we got the gate stuck on active. To help us as he gave us intel on every planet you went too as you now see that you took his gifts for granted. And as we got more done, he gave us the blueprints to the generators at the time. As starting from there, we create the IOA as you get hit hard." Chekov said sternly and they paled at that.

"NID wanted to keep the program a secret, so how does this work for you now, he turns this over to us as we have the alpha gate. Try to illegally invade one of our countries to kidnap him and it's chloral hydrate as we drug you as you see him dressed. And in one of our countries uniforms as you see that he went and turned into a defector after this." Shen said, smiling dangerously at that and at the NID and they all paled at that remark.

"Aw shit, why didn't we remember that, the Russians had the alpha gate, but they were the first of the IOA to join the program, CIA/KGB. We just alienated him enough to join the KGB against us, as he defected, the cold war, in stargate mode." Maybourne said in shock and Daniel nodded coldly. "You honestly expected to get away with that, I could be of use to Colonel Chekov and his superiors as they did follow up missions now."

"Defection would be better then staying here with guys like you overseeing the base, costing me my friendship with Hammond, Sam, Teal'C and even Lou. I was happy before you started this crap of national security, in fact I was happy until you started this war. And between us and the system lords, but now that I'm about to become their top agent, I get a chance to return to the real world again, and bring in the results we really need."

"But no need to in the new timeline I'm working for them anyway as there's nine gates on earth, the alpha gate gets destroyed, and Charlie gate becomes the Beta. And as the other six are for the rest of the planet to go to the colony ring on vacation. But you want to cross me, just try that twice and I've defected for real here. My knowledge in ancient languages and civiliations is beyond valuable to the Russians right now in this case."

"But defection and you're determined to get me back, but no go, as illegally invading is against the law, you want to get killed. Just cross and we have the KGB ready to arrest you by drugging you by chloral hydrate. As they ask why you're looking for me, and you admit it, but that does it as they drug you and then lock you up. As Chekov gives you fools a smirk, that I'm his archeologist now." he said coolly and Zhukov smiled coldly.

"Zhukov, hey good to see you." he added and the other smiled man and shook his hand as their other team smiled as he gave her a hug. Pressing her forehead to his, he smiled at her. "In this timeline it was bad luck to be Russian and to be in the stargate program. In the next they're not getting targeted repeatedly, however the marines like your men are, so bad luck to be NID and be employed in it." he said and the sextet paled at that.

"Da, we had the alpha gate you fools, you fire him and he comes to us for employment." Chekov said sternly to sextet with a furious look. "And we would certainly treat him better then this cruel stint you put into action. And just to check his loyalty you bloody bastards, but that is beyond cruel right now." Chapman snapped at the NID and Hammond closed his eyes in anger and pain as he realized he'd been suckered by them.

Before he could answer the final flash came into the room as Picard and Wesley arrived. "Hey guys, we just found it, this was all a test of his loyalty, they got me and Janet out of the way to test him either by our fellow countries or by the goa'uld now. As a result, the sarcophagus is the same as your job in the first duty, you had a job to do. By playing double agent, Daniel did the same thing, but not till this past does the truth come out."

"But that sums it up, they set us up to test his loyalty and they don't realize that the general they're listening to is NID. When they could have gone to Jumper and Addison to over throw the decision, again and again, they listen to an NID 3 star. This was to test Daniel and they became unknowing accomplices to that testing. So 'in this up to their necks.', Mckenzie's words." Jack said and Picard nodded sternly as the trio paled at that.

Before Daniel closed his eyes, as the memories started coming forward. "Oh no, not again, what's he remembering this time exactly?!" Porter shouted and they all turned to see that he froze up. "Not sure, but best guess it's connected to why he was close to giving up and before the mission to my planet, nobody move or touch him." Jonas snapped and Frasier nodded in agreement as she repeated the order sternly.

"Everyone, stay where you are." she said and Jack nodded. 'From Shades of Grey to Reese, it was never the General, personal reasons when I quit after Senichi. Hammond was never the problem, and Janet was a drone, Jack was kidnapped at the time here, it was them, it was always the duo: Sam and Teal'C. It was always them, the damn thing started with them.' he thought as he said it to Jack, Hammond, Janet and Picard at that.

"Hold it, hold it, it's time I just explained this now that the truth is out in why we told you this, but she lied to you again, dad." Daniel said and then looked at Janet smiling in relief. "Now that I know Janet was a drone and Jack was kidnapped at the time, it was never them or you dad, not you at all, you already figured it out at the moment. It started seven months priors Senichi, so what was it that happened at that point."

"Seven months to Senichi, and you and I developed our bonds even deeper, after two certain someones closed ranks on me." he said and Hammond nodded. "Seven months prior, that was the armbands and when we met Shaun'auc." he said and Daniel nodded. "What happened next?" he asked Hammond nodded. "Graham." he said and Daniel nodded as he said it sternly to him and the duo as well as Picard at that firmly

"Bingo, now this next one is for you Jack, after you dragged her in to Janet after we realized 3/4's of the team were infected. But what were your thoughts exactly, we're 32 you're 40, so to it's two fold, but would you ignore regs. And get into relationship with her, you knew cub me as cub me was playing chess with you, who do you choose?" he asked and Jack crossed his arms and Sam paled as she realized what he was asking.

"I choose you my baby brother over a so called affair with a woman to all intents and purposes is my baby sister, I'm not a pedo." he said sternly and they swallowed hard at that. "So you would put aside your emotions and do your duty, and screw it with all the fights till I quit and leave as I had to save you because of your stupidity?" he asked and Jack nodded sternly to him and Hammond nodded as he crossed his arms at that.

"So you would just let me take a break and give me space till I'm ready to return on my own, no fights because you know I'm right and you're wrong. You would never keep quiet at the fact that Uncle Jerry cancelled all missions until Easter. You would never have lied on the fact you knew the truth, I showed you the evidence, that your brother set me up?" he asked and they backed up as they realized he just ratted them out then finally.

"Right on every count, if you needed time after a trauma, I would let you be yourself again, there would be no fights over the fact. Now that I realized our so called alliance are a bunch of supremacists, or lie to myself that you did your job. Or hide the fact that Addison order all missions terminated until further notice as we saw it all on your chest and limbs, I take it they did it all?" The duo said together and Hammond nodded sternly.

"Yes, but did they ever expect me never to know that they broke regs all this time, or did they ever pay attention, as three months prior to my losing Sarah. It was broken beyond repair, they can't fix it, the light made me say everything I was holding in. But 6 months and they never noticed it, that I was packing to leave all that time." Daniel said and Sam and Teal'C paled as they realized it was always them that entire time as he said it.

"I worked my tail off getting the trio off that planet, read the test results again." he said and gave Janet the records and she took one look and fell into the chair. "Sleep deprivation, high levels of drugs in his system and the readings are all over the place. These are the symptoms of speedballing and sleep deprivation." she said and Hammond nodded sternly as he said it firmly to that remark finally at that and 'John' paled.

"And the markings all over your arms and chest was and were needle puncture wounds, and that bastard's fingernails. The sarcophagus was acting as the epinephrine cocktails, till you couldn't keep it up anymore amd collapsed right in front of me. And while they are waiting to get sprung from the damn mines, you broke your record in alnighters." Hammond said sternly and he nodded to him gently as Jacob crossed his arms then.

"Seasons 3.16 to 4.05 and into Seasons 4.13 to post 5.19, so dating in tv airdates as we all watch our tv show, though we are living it." Daniel said and Jacob translated the dating to their real dates. "Lara on Edora to post Reese, when they, the NID, committed another felony by espionage, with Nirrti. After blackmailing you and committing mass Genocide on the planet that was the one we went to at the time right now, son."

"They committed repeated felonies, but blackmailing you twice, first with threats to the girls and then offering the intel to save Teal'C. I see what you're saying Daniel and if they were paying closer attention they would have realized that the NID was using them. Johnny was the plant all this time." Jacob said and Hammond nodded slowly as he said it gently to that news finally at that remark as he rested his hand on his arm as he said it.

"You we can trust, you been my best friend since we were kids, Jake, that's why we kept coming to you, but when I'm not around, you took the General position." he said and Jacob nodded. "And I was furious when I learned why Daniel had to come to me at the time after these two fools were screwing with technology. Said technology that was too damned advanced for them, but I meant it, I was never talking about you, Daniel."

"I was talking to my daughter and Johnny, 'Just what the hell were you guys thinking, trying to upgrade a goa'uld deathglider, the technological side effects. They are too damned enhanced for your minds to handle.' Directly after that, twice in fact, after he wanted bring back the hatak, I made it clear bringing back those ships is accident waiting to happen, and I wanted my other son back." he said and Daniel nodded sternly to that.

"That was the meaning to the message on my armband, during my recovery from my surgery, Adjo. But with great power comes great responsibility and the power to effect great consequences. Ergo, they did it repeatedly till I quit and left, or till I risked suicide by a lethal dose, Omac and you two trained me well, clearly at the time here." he said and they both nodded in agreement as Hammond nodded firmly to his remark then.

"But does this ring a bell?" he asked, as he lifted his glasses twice and Hammond nodded. "You were telling me to run them through another test, but we told you this, and repeatedly, never left your emotions get in the way of what has to be done. Of you, the only one that really learned that lesson was you at the time. Bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the enemy now."

"And when they closed ranks on you, but secrets never stay secret for long on this base and the gossip channel went wild when we learned that she broke the regs. But by the time we hit Sarah, every woman on this base saw it the same way at the time. After you came out clean and then told me you knew all along about it, that was enough. But we have rules in this command, and they keep breaking the rules, not least of which."

"Is on fraternizing with a fellow officer on the team, under your own command, but I was hoping that the problem would sort itself out, but it didn't. And instead you were changing the locks on the door to your apartment, never gave them new keys. You've been packing for six months and they never noticed, because they closed ranks on you." he said and Daniel nodded and he, Bra'tac and Jacob crossed their arms then firmly.

"Not me, Jack or Janet, you mean to tell me that all of this was because of the duo, it's Wesley all over again, just in adult?" Hammond asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah think about it, what was the end of my journey?" he asked and Jack answered that. "Abydos, it started with Abydos and it should have ended there at the time." he said and Daniel nodded gently as he sighed as he looked between the trio at that remark then.

"Yes, but in a way who started my journey when this began, before we met Omac, I could just barely understand their language. I could speak Latin, and they started my journey in the way the Traveler started Wes's?" he asked and Hammond looked at Morgan then softly at that as Rowena teleported in at that and he nodded. "Catherine coming back into the picture was the start of your new journey at the time 6 years ago."

"Your journey started when you found Ernest, later that year you found the beta gate, if we checked further we would have found the weapon. When Johnny was screwing around with the ancient deposits of knowledge that activated another piece to it. And you've been studying the ancients ever since, but you never needed skills in the military. Not when we relied on your razor sharp wits and instincts all that time back then now."

"Again and again, you pulled ideas out of your hat that made you beyond invaluable to me and the joint chiefs, the president. But one situation, for Wesley it was the crash that killed Josh, resulting in a case of first duty. You chose duty to the truth, and told me again and again and he did the same, for him it was Josh, for you it was the..." he started to say and closed his eyes in fury at that as the duo paled at the remark then.

"The Sarcophagus, 636, you came forward and told me what happened, repeatedly, Jack was kidnapped, Janet was turned into a drone. You were listening to me on the first duty, you told me, in code if I sent reinforcements to get the four of you out. They would do to them what they were doing to you, Johnny was NID all that time. But someone decided to lie to me and the entire joint chiefs." he said slowly and Daniel nodded gently to him.

"They lied to you all this time, you are just like the captain himself, but you follow your orders and your orders come from..." he said and Hammond finished that. "My orders come from Jerry and the joint chiefs, and the president. I never tolerated lying before, and why start now, you were given an honorary commission, you could get away with it. The talk backs and the insubordination, you and me, we were like a normal duo."

"Father and son, and though I called you by the title I saw you as my son, so you can get away with what you do, like Jack said, that one step further, you can get away with it. But them: no, not a chance in hell at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked into his eyes and Hammond pulled him into a hug. And Daniel closed his eyes tightly, before he turned to the duo sternly as he looked between them at that firmly.

"You, if you lied to me, you never deserved that promotion young lady, and neither did you, after we got Bra'tac and Ry'ac off Erebus." he said with stern growl and they both paled at that. "All this time it had been you now, you lied to me, you two, you knew you had to come forward, didn't you?" he asked and she started to deny it and he raised his hand. "Why did you lie to me?" he said, his anger growing by the minute then at that.

"From the sarcophagus, to the symbiote killers and lastly was Euronda, you caught something none of us ever would have seen. Because Vidrine was demanding results after the replicators, that was fourth year evaluations. But the situation with Euronda, it was more then morally sound, it was strategical as well. And the birth of the prime directive, our prime directive, you did it again before Sarah was turned into a host."

"With the Enkarans and Gadmeer, and despite the fact that Jerry and I said no weapons, they did it anyway and you chose the alternative I approved of. Jake, did you let them, they being the duo, her and Johnny, have it for screwing around with technology. Said that was too damn advanced for them at the time, did he tell you what happened: 636?" he asked and Jacob nodded sternly and she swallowed hard at the remark then.

"Bra'tac?" he asked and Bra'tac nodded. "Indeed he did, but this was the reason I was ready to disembowel them vocally, they knew they had to come forward. But they chose not to, in Captain Picard's words, 'Yes they should have, but they didn't. Instead they joined with the others and pretended it was because of the sarcophagus. So tell me you two, what does this say to us about you character.'. so tell us now, you two."

"Just what does this say about your character now, that you never deserved that promotion after I saved your life from Hathor. That I should have sent you home after you messed up in training when you were Ry'ac's age. I told you this when you were a chalti in training, after you were shouting at me during the blindfold test as a Chalti. But were I truly your enemy, then you would be dead, but could it carefully now, Chalti."

"But do you think you can defeat the first prime of Apophis in a challenge." he said and threw his staff to him as he lowered his head and he belted him then. And before using the same moves to take him down before he swung it down and activated it. "Shall I fire, stop this waste of time, or will you learn?" he asked him sternly then and Teal'C tried to say it as he remembered that conversation as a young warrior as he answered him then.

"I was not prepared." he started to say and Bra'tac slammed his staff into his stomach. "There are no second chances in battle, you have eyes to see, you have ears to hear, but you will not learn!" he said with a stern growl and they swallowed hard and the duo, his counterparts, crossed their arms and nodded sternly in agreement as he pointed it at them. "Shall I put us both out of misery." he asked, looking between them sternly.

"The choice is mine, who can stop me." he said angrily as he went on at that. "In war you must consider that your choices are your own, faith will not save you. Least of all, blind faith, Chalti, I never thought I would have to treat you both. And as though you were Lieutenant Hailey and Ry'ac's ages again, but like my peers. Your father and commanding officer, I am just as disappointed in you as they are." he said as the trio nodded sternly.

"Doctor Jackson, since I met him, I understand him, he kept coming to me, but like Johnathan made the mistake of leaving with him with your father. Doing the same thing with me was tantamount to failure in all your cases now finally. A young warrior follows orders, and tells the truth, duty to the truth is what I as a Jaffa master believe in. And yet, of the four you, the one who has following my ways of training is Colonel Jackson."

"Human Jaffa, Doctor Jackson was my favorite student where human Jaffa were concerned, he understood the necessity for what I taught you at the time. Like Hammond of Texas, General Carter, I wanted my student back and because you, he quit and left. Your selfishness triggered that, first the sarcophagus and then comes the armbands at the time, he left, because of you." he said and Hammond nodded as that did it for him.

"So Daniel was playing Wesley when he decided to come forward right from the beginning and tell them the truth. But you two, you chose duty to your friends and it left you under scrutiny ever since, why I am not surprised. You do one thing wrong in your career, either as a normal teenager, a cadet, or just an adult officer. And it leaves you branded for life, how can we trust you?" he asked sternly and she swallowed hard then.

"What if we have to do this again in the next time line, would you do this again?" he asked and she swallowed hard at that. "I see where the episode read it out, of you the only one that came forward and told me what the hell really happened. When on that planet was Daniel, but you two, now I am going to make this simple for you, Cadet!" he said and she flinched, realizing he was about to start treating her like a teenager again.

"You maybe an adult, but to us, my age group as tour parents, every our own priests you're still just a child, remember. You get aggravated we still treat you kids like cadets, children?" he asked and she swallowed hard at that as the Jacksons crossed their arms then. "One choice, as a child of 8 years old nearly kills him, because you got jealous, after your cousin arrived Daniel was Quentin's all weekend playing chess with Jack."

"And Quentin, your parents, Maggie, Hank, Kim and I were in shock that your attitude caused him to have a relapse in the pneumonia. But we never let it go then when you were kids, why would we now when you knew the truth. That he was captured and turned into a drone and you never told us that, we gave you a chance. But chance, after chance, before you returned to the planet, after he did the surgery himself now."

"You knew, you knew he was a POW and you never told me, told me what he said or that he showed you the evidence all over his chest. Neither of you did, you convinced yourselves it was the sarcophagus that made him change, but you knew it was he was captured by Pyrus?" he asked and she tried to say it quickly at that. "Don't lie to me!" he said with a stern growl and she quickly answered him as she tried to say it again.

"I told you the truth, I said that the sarcophagus was what had changed him, I was not lying about that." she said and he crossed his arms and she felt her heart fall, now knowing that nothing she said now could make any difference. He was furious at her and at Teal'C. 'God what have I done, how could it have come to this, he'll never listen me again.' she thought to herself at this as he answered her, in a stern, but reasonable tone.

"Yes, you're correct, my best officers have been lying to me for five years now, the only one of you who was honest in telling me the truth. Is and was the man who's showing every sick detail that happened on this planet, how can I trust anything you say anymore. When you lied to me, at least he was giving me ways to handle this, when you were MIA or incapacitated, the caveman plague." he said and she paled at that remark.

"The caveman plague, the beta site gate, when you were turned into a host, when you got infected with the symbiote killers, Euronda. He's not military, true military, his lies I can accept, his lashing out, I can accept, but you two. You in the Air Force, I am your superiour officer and you lied to me." he said and she said it again. "I said his behavior was caused by the sarcophagus and it was." she said and he nodded to her firmly.

"Yes, you told me the truth, up to a point, but what you neglected to tell me, either of you, was that the reason you were trapped there. And for close to two months was he'd been arrested and was now trapped in a case of quid pro quo. And turned into a prisoner of war, you neglected to tell me that Jerry called off all missions. And before you went to this planet that year now." he said as he walked over to the window then firmly at that.

"You remember when you were a teenager, your interest in science, you excelled in basic training." he asked and she closed her eyes at the looks of pride in their eyes when she was just a cadet, and remembering that. As he went further, his words drilling into her like an impact drill then, unlocking the person she used to be then, before Jolinar. As he went further at that as Daniel sighed as Janet rested her hand on his arm then softly.

"That four year basis when Michael, your father and I looked at you, you acted like a career officer, then when I assigned you to the team to go get him. You acted as though you belonged in that gate room, like you belonged in this base. We were convinced you'd be an outstanding officer, for seven years we never doubted that conviction. Never, not once..., until this moment." he said and then turned it turned to Teal'C at that remark.

"You were brought here after that same mission, I didn't want to trust you, but as time went on, your advice and help started becoming invaluable to me. I looked at you and saw a very good officer, and a good friend, but as time went on. I was convinced your skills as a soldier, an enemy soldier would become beyond helpful. I trusted you, and I never once doubted that conviction..., until now." he said and turned around at that.

"Yes, you both told me the truth, up to a point, but a lie of omission is still a lie no matter how much truth to it there is. But if we are the birth of Starfleet, and the SGA is the Federation I am just saying this the way Jean Luc would say it. But from your students ages to the age you are now, if I have to act like this, regarding the starburst. Well then so be it." he said firmly and said it as sternly as he could as he looked between them.

"A Starfleet's officer's first duty, is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical, or responsible, and it is the founding principle on which Starfleet is based. Now we're going to make this simple for you, young lady." he said and then got in her face then as Jacob nodded sternly as he left his best friend to do his talking for him then. "Either you come forward and tell us the truth to what really took place, or you don't deserve here now."

"To wear that uniform, or those medals and rank any longer." he said and she swallowed hard at that remark. "Sir..." she started to say and he snapped it off in a warning growl. "Dismissed." he said coldly to her and looked away from her then. "You need anymore indications here young lady, Daniel is Wesley when he chose duty to the truth. You're Wesley when you chose duty to your friends and here is the god damn result."

"At the moment, you never deserved that promotion at the moment, to Daniel, he had nothing left to give and left, as there was no other way to go, but up now. All this time, Daniel had been telling me the truth and you kept silent on this all that time." he said and she swallowed hard as she tried to keep from crying at that remark. And at the amount of disappointment in him, in her father and most of all her mother at that.

"Sir, I know I should have come forward." she started to say and he interrupted her. "Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others: the NID. And pretended his having to do the surgery himself, alone, was because of Shyla. Shyla and the sarcophagus, so tell me, just what does that tell me about your character?" he asked her and she swallowed hard at that remark as she looked at Jack who was looking at her.

And in total disgust then. "You never wanted to admit you were wrong did you, that he did what he did, just to save himself from eternal damnation?" Hammond asked and she swallowed hard at that. "Well I'm really very sorry you can't admit that you're the one who was wrong all this time. But quite frankly, I should have fired you years ago, and honestly I don't know how you ever made it to my command at the moment."

"At least he was acting like a true officer under my command, and one that lead me in the right direction at the moment. I should have listened to him day one at the time after he recovered enough to leave the infirmary. But you two, I don't know why I stopped the try and trust or why I why I should have let up scrutiny after you got turned into a host." he said sternly and turned to Daniel with a gentle look as Daniel explained it to him.

"Look at this in a single way now, but it was never you, or Jack and Janet, look at the evidence, that episode was enough to tell you the truth. Look at it again at the moment, from the sarcophagus, to the symbiote killers and into Euronda." Daniel said and Hammond nodded as he read the stories as he heard her voice echoing in his head. And then heard a cold pride in her voice and she paled at that remark as he went further.

"Sir, dad, you know this, why would I try to kill myself exactly?" he asked and they both nodded sternly. "You wouldn't, whatsoever, but push you into giving up, you wanted out of the program or 2) you ascended as you took a year off, before coming back. It was them, all them, all this time now." he said and Daniel nodded. "To break this pact, you risked a near death experience." he said and Daniel nodded and they both nodded.

"If you and Billy called me into the infirmary after that last collapse, or right into the control room and I would order that we drain the effects of the serum from your body. And then do the surgery as we called the quartet to the base at the time. So what you showed me wasn't just Johnny, but the duo as well?" he asked and Daniel nodded and he nodded sternly as he looked at him gently at that as he said it to him then finally


	76. Need Rewrite IX: The Fugitive I

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter and the next, it's focused on Daniel and his son in hiding till they and his best friend contact the third member of their trio. From their childhood as they get to work in preparing to leave the state right then. Before Data's grandfather and his daughter meet them at the airport and they give orders to the TSA and the airport to delay the NID and Jack's double.**

 **And before getting out of the state as the rest of the storyline matches up to the original from here, though there is going to a few changes to the aftermath now. In the case of the time between his withdrawal started and to his returning to the planet And just to destroy the sarcophagus and deal with the prince and the medic as the quartet see their parents dealing with this.**

 **From here though there's going to be several alterations to the rewrite of the Aftermath from P3R-636 as this time there really going to be the exorcism. And secondly once the things during the withdrawal. And to when he returns to the planet to face the duo and Shyla finally. That's the last chapter of the story as they all say the same thing Jack's clone, before their time comes to an end.**

 **As the 7 members of the team and their families do a movie night, before the time comes to an end. As they prepare for the new timeline to begin. And also if anyone noticed several mentions of the team and their allies. And in my Next Generation story, it's because Q, by revealing himself to the crew. He triggered a round robin case, as the first attempt was a dress rehearsal for them.**

 **This is the real one Chapter 1) of the 4th chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode. Of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. The possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, is being shown as the first two stages hit.**

 **And before the next half of the chapter as it reaches Hammond's meeting with SG-1 as the team ends up in 1969, as they see Hammond in his early 30's.**

 **Chapter 76: Need Rewrites IX: The First Duty And Truths Come Out**

"Holding in the anger, it was never me when you lashed out under the influence of the light during the withdrawal, you were fine when they got a taste of it. As you apologized to me and we patched up our bond, whatever was below that jolt is the reason for this. That anger and resentment at them, but Sarah was now a host and it was three months after Senichi." he said and Daniel nodded as he said the words then to him softly at that.

"I kept missing my windows at getting the truth out to you, and they're the ones getting irritated at the fact I'm right repeatedly. But I risked a near death experience to break the link, between me and the planet now. I proved my theory when you walked in and now they were the ones infected with that theory. And finally, before this mission, Yu's farm I told you, but she's irritated I was right, again, and then throws Shyla in my face."

"But how many times do I got to apologize for that exactly, put my life on the line, before you let it go?" he asked and Hammond nodded as he got it then. "If I'd known the entire truth, you only had to apologize for that once, you committed a sin. To get yourselves off the planet, you can't be blamed for that at the time, you needed a confession. And with the trio, so you could heal emotionally and spiritually." he said and Jacob finished that.

And with a stern nod to that as she paled at the look on his face then. "Agreed, you only had to apologize for that once at the time, and only once. Just the once, did she throw the symbiote killers in your face when you wanted to be the one. Just to take the books of Djehuti?" Jacob asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah exactly, when you and I were discussing this, regarding the farm, she threw Shyla in my face at the time."

"Whether she wants to admit that or not, she did it, how am I to be blamed for that, I was detained, I just wanted a chance at break. Just to cleanse my soul, my going to them, was that to much to ask, leave and see someone I haven't seen since I was 8." he said and pointed at the trio and he nodded. "You can't be, because what happened was not your fault, it never was." he said and Daniel wiped the tears off his face then softly.

"Just how many times do I got to apologize for Shyla, put my life on the line for her, before she lets it go, how many?" he asked, his voice shaking in suppressed sobs at that he was trying to hold in, and Hammond pulled him into a hug. As he buried his head into his shoulder and the trio all looked at her in disgusted shock at that remark. "You only have to apologize once, but how could you be blamed for that, when what happened."

"It was never your fault at the time, to be free of that sick bastard you risked a near death experience." he said to him gently as he lifted his head and Hammond felt a jolt of pain at the look in his eyes, seeing the haunted look. The eyes loaded with pain, and grief and remembering the last time he saw that look in his eyes. "Did you ever consider in that one year, just going over Nick and..." he asked and Hammond nodded firmly then.

"I did, the social services looked at my records and compared them to Hank and Quentin's, though I was father, I only had one child, she was in kindergarten. Carrie had not been born yet and Quentin had no children, but I wanted a son at the time. It was me, Hank, Quentin or back with the duo at the time here that year, after your fight. We considered what could happen and realized she said that out of jealousy at the time."

"But if not us as soldiers, then Quentin, as he was your kind, a teacher and scholar, influencing you enough. Now, that when I saw you again, you showed the boy I still remembered, the eight year old I wanted as my son. But to go back to that, you only had to apologize once, as what happened was not your fault, it never was. But getting hit by the symbiote killers is a low blow at the time when you wanted to be the one to do it."

"But just to prevent repeated fights with you guys growing up together, especially if you get sick for the second time in five years. I'll take it Darrel, keep it like it is, but I'm third place position, with Jake right behind me right now." he said and Matheson nodded. "Yeah Uncle Darrel, I wanted it to be him, we may start things over, but until she gets over her pride, I rather it be with him." Daniel said and Jacob nodded with a stern nod.

"For the sake of your heart and how close it was, you're still suffering flashbacks and other things, you don't need her getting jealous. And just as you're getting over how close a call it was at the time." Hammond said, as he pulled him into a hug and Janet and Jack crossed their arms at the remark. "Agreed it's best that things stay as is, because you get sick for a third time and she's grounded for a month right now for that."

"And before you have a relapse, because she gets jealous you're hanging around with kids and I'm not letting that go either right now." Jacob said and Laura added her voice to his at that and Sam paled at that sentence. "Agreed, he needs all the love we can give him with how close a call it was at your time there. But this crossed a line right now at the moment, it stays the way it was." Carson said and his trio nodded in agreement.

"So first me, then Jared, Katie and then her." Anna said and Daniel nodded. "Yeah, Kate wanted me as a brother and she gets me at the moment, but us. We knew each other all our lives and you're my trio, so it stays as is, but what I wanted that year was a break. So we can go see Uncle Rob and the trio for the first time in 25 years." he said and then his tone hardened as he looked at Sam then sternly at that remark then as he said it.

"Is crazy jealousy any reason to withheld any information from your own father, or your godfather?" he asked and she swallowed hard at that remark. "Why shouldn't I be surprised, you did it when we were kids when I was playing with Ken. And this time it's because of a woman?" he asked and she paled at that remark. "I committed a sin to get us off the planet you fool, but just what did I have to do to make it clear here."

"Or did you forget that, the last time you saw me like this, I was close to letting that strand finish me off, because of your cruel words, I lost my family. I wanted my trio back and just as I was close to coming out of my shell, you stab me in the heart at the time." he said and Jack crossed his arms at the reveal then as she looked between Hammond and Jacob and they were looking at her with a beyond furious and stern look then.

"But 25 years doesn't change anything, you're still as crazy jealous now as you were when we were kids, you any idea what I was feeling. You saw the accident, you knew I was emotionally compromised, why didn't you tell him the truth. Or is it, because you wanted to be right for once, that it was the sarcophagus. You turned on me for what, your own pride on 3 occasions, but just what did I have to do to get you to listen."

"But 'just how many times do I got to apologize for Shyla exactly, Sam, put my life on the line for you, before you let that go.' Or 'I'm sorry Sam, if my apparent instability was inconvenient to you, oh yes here we go. You keep coming up with these odd little tidbits of information, but they're really nothing special. Stuff that Teal'C could tell us, why don't you try something a bit more meaningful for a change, like where Sha're was.'."

"Or 'you're sorry, why, why would you be sorry, would you still be sorry if they were not genocidal monsters.'?" he asked and she flinched at the words. "That's your side of every fight you had with my daughter, leading into the Za'tarc detector?" Laura asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah it is, she's good no doubts there, but ever since Jonas, she's turned monumentally stupid and Rod had every right to throw that in her face at the time."

"Whether he knew it not, he was still continuing to read out my annoyance with her as she realizes without me, she's nothing now. Teal'C, he loses me as his best friend and they're both regretting every argument we ever had at the time." he said and the trio nodded sternly at the news as they and Laura looked at the duo with a stern look. "Makes perfect sense right now, I was testing her when you brought me in at the time."

"As she realizes without you, she doesn't have anyone to bounce ideas off of until I challenge her with one as Anubis was getting ready to blow up the beta gate last year. But Jonas and I are both sides of you in this at the moment, I understand you and I have and share your love for literature, Alfred Lord Tennyson for example." Rodney said and Daniel nodded gently to him at his remark then as he sighed at that remark.

"All of this was why I wanted my own team, though in the military and I was colonel, my acts as a scientist came first over being a soldier and you and Beth are my own kind." he said and he and Elizabeth nodded as John rubbed his back gently at the news. "This program, in this timeline, has brought me nothing but pain and anguish at the time. I'm better off with you, a second chance." he said and the trio and Samuels nodded gently.

As he looked at Hammond then and said the words to him and Jacob. "That was the problem, it was the fact she knew the truth for five years and never came forward. Teal'C the same, it's John and Makepeace, Hathor all over again, it's the same exact thing. Just like she and John never wanted to believe me when I proved the attack was on it's way. We arrived just minutes, before they launched." he said and Hammond nodded to him.

"She hates being wrong and when my theories are correct, she acts so stuck up that she runs to you like some spoiled little girl." he said and she flinched and Hammond nodded sternly. "You were right all along and I knew you were on board that ship, attacking the ship from the outside never would have worked, we had to destroy it's reactor. And from inside the ship at the time, you get shot, you deserved that purple heart at the time."

"And you deserved the second purple heart, because you risked your life, soul and sanity just to protect your peers from this lunatic." he said and Daniel nodded. "I know, but though I told them the truth, that I'd been detained, they convinced themselves. That it was Shyla, was the reason for the close call though they saw the evidence. All over my chest, my chest, arms and legs, after I risked a near death experience at the time here."

"They convinced themselves I did it, because of the sarcophagus, she never wanted to believe my theory after I said I heard Machello's voice. Until she gets herself infected with the killers, and John and Janet with her and then the big one. You knew I was right and apologized, but she was put out when I reminded you of a certain strategy. Rephrase my remark, better yet look at it like this, season 3, the hunted now look at it carefully."

"Will said my thoughts out loud here at the time, was Roga a prisoner of war, who did that to him and they get the news that it was his own government. Internal security, to us, was code for..." he asked and Hammond nodded to him. "The age old cry of the oppressor, you were asking my questions, our global government's questions. Even before we created the federation, and on my behalf that day at the time now, son."

"Great here we go again, first this and then the Kelownans drop in and are asking for military technology in exchange for Naquadria. This happened like four months after you left and Johnny was still recovering from his stint when Ba'al got his hands on him." he said and Daniel nodded. "What you tell them?" he asked and Hammond crossed his arms. "Given our experience in this type of thing we are reluctant at getting involved."

"When it comes to other planet's problems at the time, their country wars, but the prime directive was created for this reason exactly. We're just there helping to arrest an escaped soldier, but he springs his fellow soldiers. So they created the problem, then they can fix it on their own, but we're not getting involved. To repeat your remark, I don't have any problems with helping them defend themselves, but here's a critical question."

"But how do we know they'll stop there exactly, as we are not there to fight their wars for them." he said and the IOA nodded in agreement to his thoughts sternly. "There that's it exactly, I decided to act like Will and the captain, doing your questioning for you." he said and the IOA and Clinton nodded in relief he said that. "You were doing our, that is mine and our version of the federation's questioning, for me, for me on my behalf."

"You always were good at determining the best way to handle these things and this was evidence to that as you offered an alternative. And by suggesting to them leave the planet, but their planet is in flames and they're asking for gasoline. So how the hell does this help at the time, answer: it doesn't, I get it son. As this, in a way, was your mission, as you determined things and turned it into me on what you found out at the time."

"But if I said this once, I said this 100 times with the fact we just destroyed a Asgard ship crawling with replicators and immediately following this. Was the fact we now got to destroy another and with it now a Russian sub. Before we do anything, we need more information and that was your job, you asking questions. And on our behalf at the time, Johnny defied orders and then dive bombed into the base, yes I remember that."

"But this was your mission you had every right to ask questions, if they can't take being wrong, then they need to grow up. But I fixed my relationship with you and we grew closer as the armbands drove a wedge between you." he said and Daniel nodded. "I was right four times in a row that 3.2 period and the armbands and then comes the Za'tarc. And they close ranks on me, because the duo know that I'm right and their pride."

"They're refusing to admit they're wrong, basically, I feel like Harry, they won't listen until it comes back and bites them in the ass. Or you practically get the truth thrown in your faces by a racist remark, as they see I was right all along. But with those words in mind you recall my remarks, you got what I meant and I followed orders. But we're helping in fighting a war, but a war that we know nothing about against an enemy."

"That we know nothing about, is it the right way to get their technology: yes, but is it the right thing to do." he said and Hammond nodded. "Our prime directive, we don't go getting involved in a war without knowing the who, what, when, where and why." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that. "Yeah and I chose a strategy that you would pick, you taught me well, I was saying this on your behalf at the time here now too."

"You're generals, so questioning them and the motives for why they want that fuel now, why the war started in the first place and who their enemy really is. Is more then morally, morality now, but morally sound, but..." he said trailing off and Hammond completed his sentence, his tone turning dangerous stern. "It's strategically sound as well, and I'm a general, I get it and you're right." he said and Daniel finished it then.

"My mentor, if we were them 366 years in the future and..." he asked amd Hammond nodded. "I'm Jean Luc and you're Wesley, I've been training you since you brought Catherine back into and that would be considered when Lore came into the picture. As you saw what I didn't see and then told me if given more time. We had the technology and could shoot them down from the South Pole." he said and Daniel said it firmly then.

Before looking at Mel and he nodded. "If not me, he became just as much your father as an adult as I was when you were a cub Danny, so go ahead, I'm not jealous." he said and Daniel nodded to him as he looked at him then. "The truth just shot up in my memories, looking at this carefully, before John got caught and things end here. I see it more clearly now then I did last week, but you were in the dark all this time at the moment now."

"Dad, it was never you, or Janet, or even Jack, he was kidnapped and framed, as was Janet, think about it 'in this up to their necks.'. They chose to follow orders given to them by Vidrine and even though they knew that Uncle Jerry called off all missions. And until we all had a chance to rest here, in your words, 'SG-1 has been hard at it for months. And you're not sending me anywhere until I had a chance to get some rest now.'."

"They would say I'm fine, but no I'm not, I'm physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted, I need a break, 7 to 8 months on sabbatical. But the NID knew I leave and their plan goes up in smoke, after I did Janet's job for her. Though she said that the close call pushed it out of her head to you this, him with her. That's not true, they lied to you, we were supposed to be on sabbatical." he said and Hammond nodded as they paled.

"I did say that during the light, but then you tell me that after seeing the accident repeatedly you need a break. You said you found what was left of the quintet, though David was gone and with him, Bill and the Archbishop. You found Walter, Arthur and Ray and you were intending to tell Sarah and Steven the truth by comparing it to our show. I gave the go ahead on that, but before you could tell me that all missions were cancelled."

"That Jerry called off all gate operations until after New Years Day..." he started to say and then looked at Sam as he finished as his tone turned dangerously stern. "Johnny then tells me that he already took the mission to 636 at the time here. Jerry is a five star, West and Vidrine are three stars and you are under my command. But you are not hold under orders as a civilian, you can go see your friends and extended family."

"If you wanted to, as nothing was holding you here, the same is said for Annie, you guys could go see your mentor, drop in on the trio and with you, was Jared. I was fine with that you 3 needed a break anyway, but was this was what she 'forgot' to tell me?" he putting emphasis on the word forgot and he nodded and he crossed his arms at that. "And Teal'C with her?" he asked and Daniel nodded and he gave a stern nod to him.

As he controlled his voice. "So that's the conversation that resulted in you having to prove yourself repeatedly to me, your theories were directly on target here. Were you going to tell me this, compare your files to Rob's what with us in DEFCON 3. And during the replicators, them plummeting into the Northern Atlantic for the landing. And them stuck offworld for ten days, or on that ship?" he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently.

"Yeah it is, with him out of the way, I could tell you this and compare my files to his, as you saw everything underlined in red, and with the base in lockdown. No one in or out, but there was no chance of him stopping me from telling you this. With him in a life or death struggle with a bunch of robots as close to the Borg as possible and following that. Is them stuck off world while we got the beta gate being set up, ten days for it now."

"But I missed my window with the urgent urgency of the situation, but first was this, then Machello, as she gets infected by my theory and with her, was Janet at the time. Her idiocy and pride, once again nearly kills me, it's like an adult version to what. When you three and Quentin found me only with too much drugs added to it?" he asked and the duo nodded sternly as they got it then at his remark as he answered him at that.

"You got hit with pneumonia twice as a cub and again during the sarcophagus and following that is she kept her damn mouth shut and Teal'C with her. Not wanting to hear your theory was correct, as we all know World War I landmines are still going off in France right now. Though the soldiers that planted them are long since dead, our alien soldier planted one in the Linvris headquarters and you get infested with the last one."

"He's been dead for six months, but those bodies had only been there for a month, conclusion, he did it before we found him here. That's strike II, and the last and final strike as I apologized for what I said when I dragged Sha're into this. But they didn't want the truth, you had the right idea, we don't go getting involved. And in other planet's problems without knowing the who, what, when, where and why in the situation."

"Your remark on us needing more information was more then scientifically sound, it was strategically as well, and I'm a general. So though one step back, we get a two steps forward by you saving the farmers on that slave farm you went to, the entire village. That's 780 people, you did a good deed by suggesting we take them all with you when we went to get you out." he said and Jacob nodded as Hammond read out the subtext.

"They chose the easy way out and you spent a month to six weeks over time, in previous scenarios, they give up after one day. You would never stop until you get get them, or me back, but evidently they don't feel that way about you. Being the lone civilian on the team at the time, because you don't need training manuals, you go on instinct. And your instincts, they always paid off at the time for us." Jack said and he nodded in agreement.

"If it was you, I know you would go to any lengths to get me back, you were determined to come back and see me at the time. You would have fought Mckenzie, tooth and nail to keep me on the base after the second attack as I'm in isolation, right. Study me in isolation, next to no drugs and you got my glasses?" he asked and Jack and Janet both nodded as she said it for both them at the remark then sternly at his question.

"Yeah we would, we're not letting him turn you into a damn lab rat, so 636, they chose the easy way out as you had to do my job for me. Mckenzie gave the general some bogus theory that could get double checked if we'd been doing this. And since we were kids at the time, and following that is they chose to take sides in a war we know nothing about. And against an enemy we know nothing about, that question is morally sound here."

"But she's sorry she was wrong, would she be sorry if they were not genocidal prejudiced people, the war is a war of discrimination, damn it." she said and Jack and Hammond nodded sternly in agrement with her thoughts. "So these three things, she's letting the NID influence her way too much at the moment, it drives you away and you quit. So they can test your damn loyalties next." Jack said and Hammond nodded as he read it out.

"They lied to me all this time, as a result, our bond was close, but we keep patching it up, and ever since the Za'tarc detector. They excluded you, you resigned, because of personal problems, but Sha're was dead, following that was you lose Shifu next. Nick comes into the picture, and then comes Euronda and the aftermath of that. As the armbands result in putting you on the opposite side of the fence, you never lied to me. "

"Before, so why start now, but ever since Martouf and the Za'tarc detector, things had been strained and ever since. You were always with me, talking in private at the time until we hit Sarah and that does it as things get worse, before Senichi. And even after you returned, your anger was not directed at me, but at them. The light made you say everything that was building up in you." he said and he nodded and turned to them.

"The friendship was broken at the time, and damned if they knew how to fix it now, as it's not till my exposure to the bomb that they both realized. That they never knew what I meant to them, until they lose me at the time, I gave up by then. 'My focus determines my reality, if you immediately know the candlelight is fire. Then the meal was cooked a long time ago', meaning, even before Sarah got turned into a host and Senichi."

"I'd given up on them as I decided it was time to return to the outside world and that was joining the digs at the time here. But though this was out of the blue for them, I really been packing up for months since Sarah was taken. And nobody in the team ever noticed that, now why is that?" he asked and they both swallowed hard at that. "It was you, it was all you all this time." he said and and they backed up at the furious looks.

On the trio's faces at that remark then. "How long had you been considering leaving exactly at the time, before you came back?" Jordan asked and he sighed. "Since the Enkarans, but hearing you been killed only served to rush my decision. Sarah needed me and I had to save Steven at the time, as this was a big one now. After she, Sam, was out of the room, I told him there were two jars, but both covered my department now."

"The curse of Osiris was really him jumping into you and then killing everyone that realized he was back on the loose. Seeing that you were close to realizing my theory was directly on target, he knew you contacted me and he was in trouble. But the mission prior to this was the big one, they excluded me until I decided, after I lost both of you. I was leaving and two months later, I quit." he said and the trio nodded to him gently.

"So three months, three months and nobody noticed you were packing and preparing to resign and when we hit Senichi. They see this as out of the blue, when in truth they're the ones in the wrong at the time, you been ready to leave. Before the last mission you had and joined me at the time in Ein Gedi is coming at them, out of the blue?" Mac said and he and Hammond nodded as he turned to them and said it firmly then to them.

"You lied to him, so tell him, why didn't you say anything, that the sextet called off all missions for seventh months and giving me a much needed break. What about you keeping silent when I got infected by the symbiote killers now. Euronda, what about that, why did I quit, when you two were keeping silent, in not backing me up until I quit. At Hokkaido, tell him, why didn't you say it?" he asked and she paled at his remark then.

"You remember the first duty, this was the honesty test, the one meant to get you chosen by whoever was going to be your permanent placement. Well I just got handpicked for working at Picard's command, you never deserved that promotion. You lied to him at the time, you knew the truth for five years and you never said anything. So tell me, I am Wes, so who does that make you?" he asked and they both paled at that question.

"He's Locarno, so what does that make you as Wesley is me as a teenager, near 20 year old and your godfather is a general?" he asked and she swallowed hard at that as Picard crossed his arms at that remark. "This is the first duty gone adult damn it, that's why I left, if I can't lie to them, then resign and walk away. Isn't that what you told me at the time, before I left and joined Mac, or ascended?" he said and they both swallowed hard.

"You say you're my trio, but when I really need you, you back down and then lie to your your father, godfather and your mentor. The trio are the same rank, human or not, you lie to your own family." he said and Hammond, Jacob and Bra'tac crossed their arms. "You remember, you chose the easy way by out not listening till it gets you infected with my theory and with you, Janet." he said and Janet crossed her arms at the reveal sternly.

"At least she had the excuse for not telling the truth, she was turned into a drone, Jack: he was kidnapped at the time, they're off the hook as is he. But what about you though, even after I saved your lives, you keep choosing the easy way out. Euronda, what about that, why did I quit, when you two were keeping silent, in not backing me up until I quit. At Hokkaido, tell him, why didn't you say it, why didn't you tell him, he has an excuse."

"So do they, but do you, do you, three strikes, before I left all those things are because you kept your mouths shut all this time. I don't know why I bothered forgiving you after killing Sha're to save my life, from Edora to Reese, just what did I have to do exactly. Just to get you to speak up, you saw the truth, I was detained and turned into a drone, POW, so why didn't you say anything." Daniel said and the duo paled at the reminder.

As Hammond nodded sternly to that. "You're right, she had an excuse for not telling me, she was a drone, Jack. He's been kidnapped and framed, but you two, you don't have an excuse for this, young lady, for not telling us this that week or to Bra'tac. So the situations that did the damage are the ones that caused you to quit, before Hokkaido. But I chanced it and apologized as I decided to dig deeper, but the duo turned on you."

"Sha're, Sarah, Pyrus, the symbiote killers, Shifu, Euronda, the Enkarans and then finally Senichi, and that did it, you kept turning to me. And though none of us realized that Janet was compromised the team was split in half and I never left you. As we deepened our bond, the entire team broken as the truth was out finally. But then comes the fact you could never trust them now, but you could me now again: me, Jacob and Bra'tac."

"I took your opinions at the time, I gave you orders and as did the joint chiefs, when the trio closed ranks, you took it to me to discuss this in private, me or the boys. It was never me, Janet or Jack that caused you to quit, first at Hokkaido and then at Kelowna. Just before you ascended it was her, Teal'C and Johnny." Hammond said and he nodded. "Bingo, it was never you." he said to that, while looking between him to Jack and Janet.

"After I told you what I learned, you took that mental note down, decided for the good of earth never to have us getting caught in the middle of other planets problems. Reflecting on things even though they, NID, tried to break up our relationship, nothing ever worked. You still saw me the way you remembered me as a kid at the time, to the point that the father in you decided to side with me as your son as the truth on Euronda came out."

"After that you decided to side with me and we deepened our bonds as father and son, the team was cut in half and while acting the trio. You and I discuss this in private about broken regs and Janet said my thoughts out loud as Anise opened the door. We fixed our bonds, I saw you as I remembered you when the trio and I were cubs again, my father." he said and Hammond smiled gently as he said it to the reveal as he answered him.

"When I said them, I thought the armbands were supposed to enhance 'them' physically not make them stupid. I didn't mean you, you held out the carrot, but the duo were the ones that chose to take it at the time, Jacob, and the quartet. They set the trap, but they, the duo, fell right into it, the Tok'ra knew all along, this was the point. I knew it, the quintet fixed our bonds by turning my psyche scrutiny back in him at the time."

"It was never me, Janet or Jack all this time, they lied to me, because you had to do Janet's job for them, but you never lied to me ever. But if I had the chance I would adopt you, as the girls had a big brother finally, as you told me you smelled a rat on Euronda. As we had a one step back and two steps forward and I investigated that rat, before Anise came here and it got worse." Hammond said to him and he nodded to him at that.

"Jacob, Freya, Yosuf, did you...?" he asked and they all nodded to him. "Undercover of darkness, Daniel asked us to bring the memory recall devices with us. And Areanea and I got a good look at what Jack's brother did that year at the time. And then we saw she and Teal'C never told you that he showed us the scratches and needle puncture marks. All over his chest and arms, but that did it for us." Freya told him and 'John' paled then.

"The pass at me, you...!" 'John' said and she nodded to him sternly. "That's right Major, I did that on purpose that day, always thinking with muscles, never your mind. I am a scientist, a scientist working with the doctor that treated you at the time. When you got arrested by Hathor, a little nudge in the right direction, and these were a drug. So drug addict with a highly volatile temper now." she said and Hammond nodded in relief then.

"So let me get this straight, you been telling me for months that he set you up, but it's the SGC version to the first duty, is that it. Given the chance during Thor..." Hammond said to him softly and he nodded to him at that gently as he explained it to him. "Yeah that's it exactly, I'm playing Wes, I never lied to you before so why start now exactly. Dad, you know me, I never lied to you before, so why, why would I hold their secret."

"Think about it, they almost destroyed your trust in me, even when they went to her and year 3.2 from the replicators to Anise and the Za'tarcs. But then this was against the law, he refused to leave her, they disobeyed direct orders and I was never in on this. I am civilian scientist, so while they get charged, I don't in your eyes, alien influence. In my defense, but not their's, they're military and I'm not, I can get away with defying you."

"John disobeys direct orders again and commits man slaughter then comes this and three strikes in two months after attacking me and your car. You keep calling me this as in your eyes ever since Hathor I acted like this to you, what am I to you now. I can get away with defying orders as my honorary commission at the moment now. But though I act like I'm military I am first and foremost a scientist and one you can trust here."

"So what happened next after she attacked three men and then started arguing with you over the armbands. While for me, narcotic like effect in my eyes is addiction, they started acting like a trio, you and me. Simple concept when I am the one that understands anything that has to do with alien technology. And does the remark of increased adrenaline sound familiar, the hormones that you make more aggressive and irrational."

"Sound familiar, increased adrenaline, irrational, test results were all over the place, multiple organ failure. Where did you see all of this before, one time and place, and my body was just ran through the ringer after being trapped on 636 for a month. But then it happens again, and this time, my body was still in recovery from a recent surgery, barely a month prior to this, dad?" he asked and Hammond's eyes narrowed in fury at that.

"Bill?" Daniel said and Warner nodded and put the medical reports on the table as Daniel compared the effects from the sarcophagus to the armbands and he nodded. "Exactly matched, except for me, they gave me the defective one with me still recovering. And from my previous mission, from Euronda and us going under Lord Yu's ownership. When at the farm was light duty, but this was my first mission back on duty at the time."

"And my body was still recovering from the surgery that they all decided, the Tok'ra leadership decided with me being in on this. I get the defective armband, as the duo are acting so irrational that that I get off the hook. Once Janet spoke the key words as I tried to get the damn thing off and their operative on board his ship. He told me I had only minutes before it caved on me." he told him and he nodded sternly to him at that news.

"Added issues with the drugs and narcotic like effects, again, well if I needed any reason to turn my scrutiny back over to him, this was it. After he cut his arm up to the elbow, again, but then he does it again and takes her with him. And after he nearly killed Siler after knocking him over the bannister at the time that day and put a hole. In the wall of my office and then comes the duo nearly killing that quartet at the time here now."

"Narcotic like effects, the effects are becoming addictive, your body temperature was dangerously high, there was an increased amount of adrenaline in your system. The hormones that make you more aggressive and irrational." he said and Jacob finished, before Carson said it for him as he crossed his arms then as looked between them. "Sound familiar young lady, the symptoms are exactly matched to the sarcophagus."

"Daniel got his last of all, as he was in recovery, he knew after his experience with the sarcophagus technology. Well then that did it for him as he had to exercise a certain level of prudence when dealing with alien devices. Case point, the tables had turned and he was thinking straight enough for Anise to pass him a steady tip on this situation now. But he got the meaning of the message, with great power, comes great responsibility now."

"And with it the power to affect great consequences, he knew he had to stop now, but he held the carrot out for you after the man that you were standing next to insulted him. Joey get in here!" Carson called out and the quintet walked in and they paled at that. "Should have thought this through Major, I am Cromwell's team mate, the six of us, that's including Andy, were in on this the entire time." he said and she swallowed hard.

"You..., you are the guys from the restaurant!" Sam said in shock and they nodded to her sternly at that. "That's right, if you been paying closer attention, then you would see our car had the seal and designation for AMRIID on it that day. And even more clearly, we don't act like jocks, we act like medics, you hear me talking to the colonel. Go easy on the alcohol, stimulates and sedatives don't mix." the man said to her sternly at that.

"Hey Joey good to see you again, Tom, Adam." Daniel said and the trio nodded smiling as Thompson said it smiling sternly. "Faking responses, but a scientist or med doctor knows another on sight, I knew Daniel was going to realize it. And as I left the medallion on the bar counter, Major." he said, flicking the coin at Sam and she looked at it and saw the Hermes symbol of the medical department and the trio all paled at that in realization.

"Jacob, the senior officers at AMRIID, Jerry, and the trio: Persus, Anise, and the Tok'ra medic that told 'her' that warning. They decided to turn my scrutiny off you and back on him where it belongs, you're not violent and you never raise your voice at me. You also take my concerns of your judgement under consideration." Hammond said, reading it out and the NID paled that all that time they been double crossed at the news then.

And the group surrounding them on both sides nodded to him gently. "Bingo, that's it exactly George, we decided to turn this around, the miniature communication devices. That the Goa'uld carry, Daniel never broke regs, he never decided to get involved in that fight, yes, he held out the carrot. During the brawl and again when they went to destroy the ship, but it was their decision to take it here now." Ferretti said and he nodded then.

"Like Hammond said, you're lucky you didn't kill any of us." Parker said sternly and they paled at that remark. "Just what the hell are we going to have to do about you people exactly, huh." Rivers asked and Daniel quoted his sentence. "It's like the armbands are effecting our ability to make rational choices." he said, in the same tone he gave, and that sounded like a teenager explaining it to their parents for ending up in detention.

"Talking like that, since the last time you lost your temper at me, you sounded like a father who was irritated at the fact I just got caught and ended up in detention." Daniel said and Hammond nodded and hid a chuckle at the example. "And you're not the one starting a bar brawl, you held out the carrot, but they chose to take it. So you're off with a warning, young man, and don't do it twice." he said and Daniel nodded to the order.

"Thirty seven years old or 12 years younger, me being 26 and all, and nothing ever changes here at the monent. But you still got the ability to make us feel like teenagers getting in trouble at school, but you still make Dan, Katie and me feel like that, dad." Veronica told him and he nodded as the girls were on both sides of his adoptive son and he hid a smile at that as the young emergency medical technician explained it to them.

"My name is Colonel Joseph Rivers, I work for AMRIID, these guys with me, are Lieutenant Colonels Adam Hancock and Thomas Janson. And Majors Chris Thompson and Donald Parker, so with Cromwell dead, we went to the next plan as you see what it's like. Technology that is like a narcotic, experiencing the effects as close to a total burnout, Daniel got his last of all, you two were exposed the longest, as a result now here."

"Just hearing the key words from Frasier, he realized he had to get the damn thing off, immediately now, turning Hammond's scrutiny off him. And back on you where it belongs after you cut your arm up to the elbow, and, unfortunately for you. Your father, though a Tok'ra, is still a two star general involved in the joint chiefs and AMRIID. Daniel passed the globe to us and Carson contacted him." he said and Hammond nodded as he got it.

"It was a trap, the council knew all along and this was the point, I knew I was being manipulated, but by who was the next question. Until you told me the truth and showed me what the hell happened if took you six weeks to get off that damn planet. Turn my scrutiny off you and back on him where it belongs before the Za'tarc detector." Hammond said as he looked at Daniel and he nodded as Hammond turned to look at 'John' sternly.

Hearing the symptoms, the duo paled as they realized what he meant then as Hammond and Janet crossed their arms then at his remark. "So what goes around, comes around Johnny, you were screwed from the get go at the time here. They did that on purpose, but you sold us out, again, Daniel knew he had to stop and get the damn thing off. But you, you broke my direct orders, both of you did and the rest destroyed the team now."

"You, Danny, were thinking rationally enough to realize it and I knew your body was still healing, but they're not the ones that had their appendix rupture. Nor are they the ones that went through the come down from hell and risk death here. Just to free themselves from a pact as close to demonic possession as possible, you regained my trust. And we started spending more time together after that, before Senichi after that at the time."

"The Tok'ra set you up with a device that mimics the effects of the technology he was getting a field report set up for us that year and you got caught by his following orders. But I meant this next sentence, I thought the devices were to enhance you physically, not make you stupid and once again it did, but this time you take her with you. The effects of the sarcophagus, to you this was a catch of understanding this right now."

"The Tok'ra knew all along, the mission about Apophis's new battleship was the bait, this was the point all along. I assure you, I been at this a long time and I know damn well when I'm being manipulated. But the Tok'ra turned the tables on you and set you up to turn my scrutiny back on you again finally. So off him and back on you, why am I not surprised that once again you sold us out, for drugs." Hammond said and 'John' paled.

"So Anise was in on it, all along and they, the Tok'ra and joint chiefs, set you up." he said and the NID paled at that. "I see it son, I saw what your body was suffering from, the very same side effects as the last time. And your body is still healing from Adjo the very same side effects as it did during the sarcophagus. To you, you were not going through it a second time and tried to get it off, but she broke the rules and started a riot."

"The next mission was the Tok'ra/earth allance and that did it, as the truth comes out, as he got caught at the time in his feelings towards her. As Teal'C also got involved in that and ever since, for 18 months afterwards, you, me, Jacob, and Janet discussed this. In private and we closed ranks after that, how could I trust them on a mission here. When I knew it was too dangerous, your body was still healing from your recent surgery."

"And your body was once again thrown through the ringer for the third time in 20 months and when I also knew that their judgement was impaired at the time. They, the Tok'ra, wanted to turn the tables around, you are my son, and my feelings as a father. Those feelings towards you came first, to get my scrutiny off you and back on him again. Anise did you do that on purpose, give Daniel a defective one on purpose now guys."

"It took just three words from Janet, though compromised, for him to realize he had to get the damn thing off, and I mean right now as once was enough in his eyes right now. His eyes and mine, as he realized he could turn this around as he was a civilian and he's off the hook, the trio are all in the military and this was defying orders. When in my eyes now, was that what you were trying to do, turn the tables as he was thinking straight."

"I told you he was a bit rough on himself after the sub in Siberia, his body was still recovering from Adjo and the appendectomy at the time, did you..." he started to say and she nodded. "We didn't tell you this before, but Areanea passed a smaller version to the long range communication globes that the Goa'uld used to him that month. And we used that to rig the trap, the armbands." Persus told him and he nodded in relief to that.

"Areanea?" Sam said and she looked at her sternly. "Otherwise known as the Tok'ra that passed the information to the group that Colonel Makepeace ran into. I am a Tok'ra healer, and I decided, with him still recovering from his surgery that month, now. That we would give him a defective armband, Yosuf and Persus agreed with me. And we told Anise to give him the one he got the message from?" she said and the trio paled at that.

Looking into her eyes, Daniel pressed her forehead to her's and she smiled as she hugged him tightly and Sam swallowed hard at that response. "Persus, Areanea, and I as well as two others are the only ones left of the real Tok'ra, young lady. To protect their father with him still recovering from his appendectomy, we sabotaged the proceedings." Jacob told her and they all paled at the news in shock as Anise finished that remark.

"Yes I did that on purpose, his was defective as I knew it was a few weeks, since the surgery and mission to Adjo, I remembered that. So dangerous amount of adrenaline, it just laid him out, so he could rest and get some sleep now. Our bodies are human, as humans we need rest and food, so like his teenage counterpart. Now in draining the effects of the caffeine from his system by running up and down their ship here now."

"I was helping him drain the excess effects of the caffeine from his system by his being defective at the time here. And it worked so well that it was enough for you to turn back to him, while the other two are military. Daniel is a civilian, military, so again, it's a repeater for you, Apophis..." Freya said and 'John' paled as he realized he'd been tricked and the duo swallowed hard at the news as they got what the duo were saying then.

"You defied orders with you compromised, again, I was a civilian, I was off the hook, but the Jaffa that we saw carrying the bars. Thanos, their version, was on board the ship and told me I had only minutes before the effects of my armband stopped. And my body was so exhausted I know I needed two months to sleep this off now. As Bill and Anise checked me over as she took care of me." Daniel said and Hammond nodded gently.

"He also told me in private that Jack's twin had been compromised once by Hathor, let's see what happens when you realize that neither him nor Samantha are thinking straight. Followed by the Za'tarc detector finally." Yosuf said and he nodded smiling sternly at that news. "Yes you read my emotions right, it's Hathor all over again, lust is a dangerous thing, and that nearly kills him twice at the time, and third time's the charm now."

"Only he's taking the rest of the team with him and the one staying strong is my best archeologist and adoptive son at the time. Jared and Annie, never mind me, girls, Lou, Jared, not me." he said and the quintet nodded with a stern look as the trio paled at that remark. "We closed ranks on them at the time and our friendship and father/son bonds deepened, so you gave him a defective one as Teal'C got him out and tested her."

"So he could resist it and I could trust him, as he collapsed when the effects of the virus quit and you knew he was still recovering from his appendectomy?" he said and she, Persus, Garshaw, Areanea and Selmak all nodded and he gave a nod in relief. "We did, we knew it was dangerous for him to exasperate his recovery and technically. And it's he wasn't completely out of the woods just yet, Daniel told me about Shifu at the time."

"As he told me about Euronda and that did it, we rigged things with the armbands so we could set Johnny up and the Za'tarc detector was part of the charade. I'm still part of the joint chiefs and your best friend and that helped as I did it for you. As we pulled the plug on their attempt to keep you from trusting him and I helped give to you. Give an even reason to keep it up." Jacob told him and Hammond nodded as Daniel smiled at him.

"By doing this, you just deepened my bonds to the boy we both wanted as another son when they were kids here. With them closing ranks, we did the same when we were heading into year five and you did what I did. But his constantly putting him with you just came back to bite him and the NID in the ass. Before the duo realized you'll never know what you'll miss until it's gone." he said and Jacob nodded and Daniel gave a nod.

"I know we told you before hand, but did you know what the duo forgot to tell him?" Daniel asked and Jacob nodded and 'John' paled at that remark as the duo swallowed hard at the news. "I did, but the stupid fool didn't realize we set him up completely, but we gave the duo chance after chance, after chance to come forward and they never did." Matheson said for the entire joint chiefs at that and the duo paled at his remark then.

"Yeah it was never you Sir, Captain, or Janet and Jack, they're innocent of all charges here now, Bra'tac, Jacob, Eric, but this situation of the fractures in the team. Even though I was injured during 636, he, the General, let it go and continued turning it to me. Coming to me for my advice, he decided with Hank and his unit on a mission, I deserved a break and sent me with Derek on a archeological dig at the time in year two."

"It all started after Shades Of Grey, after Edora, from there to Reese, but take a guess, the armbands, Za'tarcs." Daniel told them and Hammond sighed in relief, that he never contributed to this as he was off the hook then. "Year 2.17 to year 4.19?" Hammond said slowly and Jacob with him and he nodded to them. "Dates 2.17 is Shades of Grey to 4.19 in our season queue was..." Daniel started to say and they swallowed hard at that news.

"Those dates, episodes, they're from Shades Of Grey to Reese!" Sam said as she realized they been tricked and he looked at her sternly. "You even recognize the episode dating on things here, I put this in code for the joint chiefs and the Tok'ra. And because we're preparing to shift from dates and onto stardates next. But even a skilled soldier knows their dates when they look at the episode queue." Daniel told her and she swallowed.

"Yes and look at what your choices lead to at the time you two, you don't get it, you never did, because you were too caught up in your little secret." he said and she swallowed hard at that remark. "Look at it closely now, you stupid fool, after Sarah, the pain was even worse, but did you notice my depression. The fact I was furious for some reason, why I had you locked up in jail and arranged his murder, in that dream."

"You ever wonder about that, only Jack, or rather John, Hammond and Janet got off easy?" he asked and they paled at that. "Shifu's knowledge of the Harcesis?" she said, feeling her heart sinking at that and he nodded. "You ever wonder why that was?" he asked and she swallowed hard. "Given the chance after Addison assigned me to this new project in that dream, that dream was only stating my personal desires by that point."

"Read the fine print." he said and they all paled at that remark. "I locked the NID out of the program, John was in the bunker with me, you were in jail and Teal'C. Teal'C was handed over to Cronus, so why would that be exactly, huh why." he asked and Hammond nodded. "You were doing what you should have done after they never told me the truth, took that situation into you own hands." he said and the NID and the trio paled at that.

"I was aiming at a single piece, the gulag in Moscow, so tell me who would be in that gulag as I arrested John now?" he asked and Maybourne paled at that. "After destroying the Gulag, who is my next target, go on, think about it now?" he asked and Makepeace swallowed hard as he got the message. "You turned me into that, were it not for you, my darkside never would have been unleashed." he said and crossed his arms then firmly.

"The rise of the dark angel, your choices released my inner Ori at the time, that dream just stated everything in the books if Sirius hadn't survived. Well that was me, I lost my mentor, Sarah, I was sick of being manipulated and used. And this was my way of saying I was through, I was through with all of you. I never changed Samantha, I grew up at the time, unfortunately you have not." he said and she swallowed hard at the revelation.

"Do you get it now you two, it was always you, think about it, what was it that had me always with Hammond and even though I never knew Janet was turned into a drone. And not till Hammond says it after Hokkaido, do you realize that your behaviors. Your behaviors are the personal reason I quit when I went to join Mac. Six months packing here and you never see it coming, so why is that the moment, go ahead and tell him."

"What happened next after Shaun'ac and Tanith came into the picture at the time, I was tested and was clean and told Hammond what I knew, he told me everything. You wanted to keep it in the isolation room, but it never stayed there at the time. Janet told Hammond, who then told me everything." he said and they paled as they got what he was saying. "The Za'tarc detector." she said and he nodded and she swallowed hard.

"Yeah that's right, you knew the rules and you broke them, it's illegal to get into relationship with someone under your command. But your selfishnesss, that is the reason I left, or did you not get that, your little secrets, your non professional relationship. That is the gossip channel in the scientist part of the program." he said and she paled at his remark and 'John' swallowed hard at the remark as he went further at that remark.

"What?!" she said in shock and he crossed his arms. "You're smart where areas of getting the right solution are done, but where matters of loyalty and friendship. Of love are concerned, you're monumentally stupid right now, you fool. You see what he turned you into, you knew I was right and you had the ire of the entire base when I left. Now why is that you two?" he asked and she swallowed hard at the question, as he went further.

As his anger shot through him as he said it. "The caveman plague, I knew you had the thoughts you shouldn't even be having about him. Maggie told me everything about that, that you attacked him in the bathroom at the time. But you realize what this looks like to every woman in the program, when she, Janet, was herself at the time?" he asked and she paled at that. "Yeah that's right." Janet said sternly in disgust at her behavior then.

"Broke the regulations is it now Major, I see why he's so disgusted with you, can't admit you're wrong, you stab him in the heart like this. In the words they used on the girl in that kid show, you're a two bit whore, you tramp." Jack said sternly in disgust and she swallowed hard at that as she looked to her brother. "Don't look at me, you did this to yourself Samantha, he's right at the moment." Mark said, crossing his arms then sternly.

"Sold out your body and your mind and for what exactly, what, to prove you're always right and he's always wrong. You disgust me, you're nothing, but a tramp, but do you not get it, Pettigrew sold his soul to save his own ass and murdered hundreds, for power. How is what you did any different exactly, how exactly, I'm not surprised he quit after Sarah, this little secret of yours." Janet said coldly and the girls nodded in disgust then.

"Throwing yourself at him, like a little slut, it's no wonder you sold out, to get seen by the guys, and you sold out, your body and mind, for what. To prove you are better then he is, because, the girls and I, we saw this as you don't deserve to be friends with him." Rivers said in disgusted anger at her behavior. "Crazy jealous is no damn excuse for not telling me young lady, and the girls are right." Hammond said and Daniel finished that.

"But your little secrets never stayed secret for long, about za'tarc detector, about you holding it back, Clear and Maggie were not going to say anything until you did. Until I decided to quit and they, Lou, Jared and Jeff were so pissed at that, at you. They decided they were ready to drop and turn you in, both of you for lying to Hammond and your father and Bra'tac, you knew and you hid it from him that they decided now."."

"Enough was enough and they were turning you in, as you got addicted to technology similiar to the sarcophagus, I knew I had to stop as he sees it all now. He cares more about us then he should right now, instead of seducing you that year. Instead of that he fell in love with you and then decided to use this to marginalize me. But 4 to 6 months, from the Za'tarcs to Sarah and Senichi, I decided enough was enough now."

"So tell them, why was my decision to quit so out of the blue for you, huh, why?" he asked and the duo swallowed hard at that. "Hold it, they were going to tell me, that is the girls and the trio, they were going to turn them into me. Because they were furious they were the reason you resigned and left at the time. Meaning I was going to get the truth that year instead of waiting till now?" Hammond asked and the sextet all nodded.

"Yes, that's right, they were so furious at them that they decided enough was enough and turn them in, before checked his jacket. But I change my locks, I never gave you new keys into my apartment, I been packing for months. None of you ever noticed, now why is that, I am the beta, but all you can deal with is the alpha, following the alpha?" he said and she swallowed hard at the question as he went further at that remark.

"Think about it, every time you knew I was right, you kept your mouth shut, he used you, and you let him. My personal reasons after you threw me off the team because I followed orders given to me by Hammond and the joint chiefs, you remember that. What about his not answering the damn phone, Sarah, I told Hammond there were two jars." he told her and she swallowed hard at the remark, realizing she screwed up heavily.

Seeing the pained look on Teal'C's face, he realized that neither of them ever did anything and he reached his limit with them at that. "Personal reasons, get the memo, you two, I know some people that will protect my stuff." he said and she flinched at that remark. "But since the Enkarans, I reached my limit, I was going home, to Sarah finally. See my mentor, tell them the truth, I can be more use to the program this way finally."

"Search out any hints of Goa'uld technology, if found any I turn them into Hammond, well guess what I found some." he said and 'John' paled and the furious look on the Gardners faces at the revelation then. "Why give him the god damn phone exactly, you realize what you done, you idiot?!" he snapped and Teal'C flinched at that remark. "Were it not for you, I never would have lost Sarah, god damn it." he said with a furious tone then.

"I had it, reached my limit and this was it, Sarah was what did it for me finally, I was packing up my lab, preparing to quit. So tell them the truth, why the hell was this so out of the blue for you exactly, huh why?!" he said, raising his tone and she started shaking. "That fanfiction story says it all, how much from you people can I take, before I quit, huh, how much?!" he asked and they paled at that remark as he went further then.

"Since 636, it's the same god damn thing every time, you won't listen to me, because you're always in the right. Always knowing, but you never listen, you throw Shyla back in my face and convince yourselves I never had your backs. Reason as I had to do Janet's job for her, you tried to convince yourselves now. I was hallucinating when I realize it was Machello, and then comes Euronda, you're put out here right now on that one."

"That I see something you don't and you apologize, but why are you sorry huh, why, would you be sorry if they were not genocidal. Not racist, would you still be sorry and apologize if they weren't, huh would you?" he asked her and she swallowed hard at that remark. "Again and again, mistake after mistake after mistake in year 4, till Sarah and I decided enough was enough, I'm getting out of the damn program at the time."

"Get the subtext damn it, who was it that really caused me to quit, and why, after Shifu, huh, who was it?!" he asked and she swallowed hard at that as she looked at Sarah as she wrapped her arms around him then and she paled at that. "My college sweetheart, I wanted my girlfriend back and because of you, she was now a host." he said and Teal'C flinched as he realized he was the one that caused that at the time then finally.

"Did I have to spell it out for you both when you both tried to talk me out of leaving and joining Mac at the time?" he asked and they swallowed hard at the fact it was everything they had done that caused this giant fracture in their friendship. "I was civilian, I never had a reason to stay, I could leave any time I wanted to. But the main argument against me, what I am, is was what I used." he said and she swallowed hard at that remark.

"I could leave and activate the new program, as we dug up results all over the planet, after the Enkarans. I could move on, and be with my real family again, I could be who I was, but could you stop me in that. I am a civilian, you only get a vacation if you ask for one, me, as a civilian I am not a member the Air Force, in the military. I could take some personal time off in his words then come back or I work as an out of base agent."

"You don't need me, I miss being who I was, I had nothing keeping me here on the base, now that my journey over Shifu and Sha're was over." he said and they swallowed hard at that remark. "And we would to, we would let him go as on the base and let him live his life, he deserves a break, he's not a soldier. He doesn't have to follow orders, so leave him alone people." Addison said sternly and the trio and the NID swallowed hard at that.

"I am a civilian, I am not a soldier, you have no authority over me whatsoever." he said and Maybourne quickly tried to say it. "Hey I could arrest you." he said and Daniel snapped back at him at that. "Well then do it, but it was already too late, I was ready to defect, so what would that do for you, huh, you come to arrest me. And instead get arrested by any of several countries military." he said as the IOA crossed their arms then.

"But you are the reason I quit, Sam, I had it with you, you basically made it clear by these actions, 27 years maybe, but the very same thing at the time. I should have just stayed clear or asked Hammond to put me on Lou's team. But you destroyed our friendship, I didn't want anything to do with you after Senichi, either of you. I had nothing keeping me here after you did that at the time, I was ready to quit."

"After 636, the symbiote killers, Euronda, and now I lose my girlfriend, and you guys close ranks on me. What did I have left on this base anyway." he said and she felt her heart break at what she done as he unloaded it coldly to her at that. "Nothing I had nothing left to give and I decided after Senichi, it was time to return to real world again. But you are not my girlfriend or my wife." he said and she swallowed hard at that.

"Just what the hell did I have to do to be free of you or them exactly, what?!" he snapped, pointing at the NID. "Did I have to go into hiding with the races, seek sanctuary with the governments of every country in the program. I am a civilian, but though you fire me, you don't let go completely, face it you turned into them." he said and the duo paled as 'John' swallowed realizing that he just got caught as he went further.

"I belong to Sarah, I was ready to leave and get back together with her and she was gone, what did I have left, two women I love were both turned into hosts. As did you maybe, but the pain and loss of my mentor, I lose Sarah next and that was it. I had it, I wanted out, just to get away from your attitudes, you didn't need me, fine I'm gone. And then the fact that I had to kill a life in cold blood because of your ignorance at the time."

"So I guess I had to join the military to get you guys to listen, when you all closed ranks on me, I was sick and tired of fighting him every time we were in a debate. I resigned prior to this mission." he said and she felt her heart start pounding. "Just when was this decision made exactly?" 'John' asked him then and he said it firmly. "I told the general this morning after coming in from my training session." he said and that did it for them.

"And you knew, you knew this was going to be your last mission and you didn't tell us?" 'John' asked as he realized it then finally as he looked at him quickly shaking then finally at that. "But would telling you make any difference when we were on Hokkaido, I told you." he said and she nodded. "Yes it would make a difference." she said and he crossed his arms. "Why bother telling you anything?" he said and said it firmly to that remark.

"We never talk anyway, unless it's in my office we never talk here." he said and Jack crossed his arms then. "Is that what this is about, you feel lonely." 'John' said and his eyes narrowed in anger as he answered him then firmly. "No, Jack, 'that' is what this is all about." he said, pointing at the fact that the trio were on one side of the table. And him on the other, as he said it deliberately then to him, eyes turning firm at that remark.

"Why bother telling you anything, we never talk, personal reasons, read the fine print." he said and the duo swallowed hard at that realizing it, they were the personal reason. "Same as always, for a career marksmen, science and culture value first did you forget that piece to it, but whenever you encounter something you can never understand. You immediately assume, it's a threat, my instincts are wired, but trusting your instincts."

"And you doubted mine once too often, like the symbiote killers, did I have to spell it out for you, it only works. And on people that have symbiote, but the symptoms for a human mimic sleep deprivation and now. You didn't listen then, I told you we had company, to get us out of trouble, I adopted Bushido and even then you tried to escape. And all that does is get you arrested, tied to pole and whipped until you passed out at the time."

"How can you understand, I was studying ninja arts, the way of the war, Bushido, and I adopted their way of the warrior as mine. But you never listened to me, and now I got to live with the fact I took a life in self defense just to save your sorry ass." he said and 'John' swallowed hard at that as she tried to say it. "This situation is exactly the reason we still need you." she said and Teal'C nodded. "I concur." he said and Daniel said it then.

"How exactly, I told you we shouldn't have gone near that temple, it was possibly off limits, no foreigners allowed. But ignored me and went right in, I told you we possibly had company, and you deduced it to my having my nerves shot. I told you shouldn't try to run and you do it anyway and all that does is you try to anyway. And it gets you tied to a pole and whipped until you passed out, again and again, you never listen to me here."

"Like always I have to fight you harder then either of them, but I had it here, the last was what did it, you didn't need a civilian on the team, fine I'm gone, I'm not fighting you. Not anymore." he said and Jack hid a nod then. 'Their choices cause a chain reaction.' Janet thought in disgust to this as 'John' shouted it out in desperation. "Damn it Daniel, you can't do this." he said and his eyes turned dangerous then at the remark then.

"How dare you, I'd been trying for months, but after the undercover stint, it's like none of you could trust me anymore. And you shut me out, I didn't know what I had to do to get my friends back, and you have the audacity of saying that. After doing nothing to save this team." he said and turned away from them, and looking out the window and then decided on a replay of the events after Senichi's murder as he left the room then.

"Daniel, wait a minute, Daniel." 'John' started to say and he moved to him, and in one fluid motion then, he punched him in the face and he fell to the floor. "Stay the hell away from me!" he said to him coldly then, and in a dangerously furious tone. And leaving the duo shell shocked at a replay of what happened that day. Just after the mission ended finally as Hammond crossed his arms as he remembered that reaction that day.

'That what happened after he let the trio have it?' Picard asked him mentally with a raised eyebrow and he gave a nod to him as he finished the replay himself then. "I suppose you couldn't stand there and rationally explain why he became a useles member. And of your team, I wish you'd gone after him, six months ago, and now it's too late, I'm not getting involved in this, and I want your choices by the end of the week now."

"You remember that, he never gave you guys a spare set of keys to his apartment after he changed the locks. He'd been packing for months and you never noticed, personal reasons you are that personal reason, he'd given up by then. But the light made him lash out at the time as he said it again, but you can't fix this damage. There is no other way to go, but up now." Hammond said sternly and the duo swallowed hard at that remark.

"Dad, it was year 2.18, that was after he got trapped on Endora, by not leaving in time after a meteorite crashed into the gate on the planet. To just before the mission to see Jonas and I risked death by a lethal dose to save Jonas and keep it from going off. So what happened between those dates exactly, you and I at the time. We'd been deepening our bond when they closed ranks on me." he asked and Hammond nodded, sternly, then.

As Hammond gripped his arm as he looked at her in sternly as Jacob and Picard crossed their arms sternly as Jack nodded as he got it. "It was the Za'tarc detector that did it, for the following near 2.5 years you were on one side. And the duo and my twin were on the other as they closed ranks and you started spending more time. And with Janet and Hammond, though you didn't know." Jack said and he nodded as Hammond gave a nod.

"I see it all now, clearly finally, it all started with him off the base and in Maybourne's command, you told me that they both went NID and I decided to test them both. But unknowing to the NID, Makepeace, Mckenzie, Kinsey and Johnny himself. We closed ranks on them, your unit, as you and I were always together, you giving me advice. And I keep giving you missions given to us by Jerry." he said in response and Picard nodded.

"In this up to their necks, Daniel, see if you can dig further right now." he said and the sextet jerked in pain at that as they fell to the floor and he nodded. "After they set me up, John was meant to drive a wedge between us, before they set me up. And to make it look like I tried to commit suicide after Sha're died, following that. Is he now decided to seduce her and Hammond was the last piece to it." he said and Jack and Picard nodded.

"The Za'tarc detector, Anise said someone was compromised with a false memory, but I missed my window with them out of the way to tell you the truth. And give you the files needed, Uncle Rob was the psychiatrist that did Johnny, everything underlined in red." Daniel said and Hammond covered his eyes at the news. "That was the file folder sitting on the control panel?!" Harriman and Davis shouted in shock and Daniel nodded to them.


	77. Need Rewrite X: The Fugitve II

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter and the next, it's focused on Daniel and his son in hiding till they and his best friend contact the third member of their trio. From their childhood as they get to work in preparing to leave the state right then. Before Data's grandfather and his daughter meet them at the airport and they give orders to the TSA and the airport to delay the NID and Jack's double.**

 **And before getting out of the state as the rest of the storyline matches up to the original from here, though there is going to a few changes to the aftermath now. In the case of the time between his withdrawal started and to his returning to the planet And just to destroy the sarcophagus and deal with the prince and the medic as the quartet see their parents dealing with this.**

 **From here though there's going to be several alterations to the rewrite of the Aftermath from P3R-636 as this time there really going to be the exorcism. And secondly once the things during the withdrawal. And to when he returns to the planet to face the duo and Shyla finally. That's the last chapter of the story as they all say the same thing Jack's clone, before their time comes to an end.**

 **As the 7 members of the team and their families do a movie night, before the time comes to an end. As they prepare for the new timeline to begin. And also if anyone noticed several mentions of the team and their allies. And in my Next Generation story, it's because Q, by revealing himself to the crew. He triggered a round robin case, as the first attempt was a dress rehearsal for them.**

 **This is the real one Chapter 1) of the 4th chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode. Of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later**

 **As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. The possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, is being shown as the first two stages hit.**

 **And before the next half of the chapter as it reaches Hammond's meeting with SG-1 as the team ends up in 1969, as they see Hammond in his early 30's.**

 **Chapter 77: The Truth Comes Out And the IOA's Decisions.**

"Bingo, if I bothered to ask why you had that with you, you would have compared your files to his and it hit me like a mach truck. So with the trio on Thor's ship, Mckenzie fired and Makepeace arrested, I locked down the entire base. And you could have told me then as I check her pockets, asked Porter to check Makepeace's old jacket. Then Johnny gets back, I check his jacket and they're dead." Hammond said and Daniel nodded to him.

"That was it, but it wasn't you Sir, it was never you, they held back key information you needed to know. But here's the catch now, regarding this, but you and me, it's we both saw this the very same way at the time with the fact they turned Janet into a drone. But what was the real cause to the destruction of the team, Jack would never commit. When in his eyes, pedophilia, by fraternizing with a woman 8 years his junior at the time."

"John did that twice: first with Kynthia and then with Sam, he can't resist a pretty face and then gets burned because of it and I'm the victim of his god damn ire." he told them and the joint chiefs, the quartet and Picard all nodded in shocked disgust at that. "Kynthia, Hathor, then Sam and finally Lara now as this results in getting him trapped on Endora." Addison said and he nodded and Daniel turned it to him as he answered him.

"Aren't the rules stated clearly here that fraternizations between officers, if under your own command is against regs in the branch, any branch in the military?" Daniel asked and the trio all paled at that remark as Jack crossed his arms at the remark. "Yeah it does, a civilian is fine, but a officer under our own command, that's against the law. When in the military here now." Jack said sternly as he looked at the trio in disgust then.

"So she disregarded the rules, under gross violation of orders and this in turn tears your unit apart?" Janet said slowly to him and he nodded sternly. "Your brother seduced her and she let him, but this triggers a fracture in the team now. In putting me on the opposite side of the fence, and your twin was deliberately using this. Just to marginalize me at the time, but the Enkarans, Euronda, and two dozen other things at the time."

"What are your thoughts if you were yourself and they got caught as Teal'C chose to honor their relationship, but he was taking advantage of it. Just to further isolate me from the team at the time that year, you understood. Till I finally reached my limit and quit and left, and nothing they said could change my mind. I was furious at them as I resigned just before the mission to Hokkaido?" he asked and they crossed their arms.

"That never mind them, you had me, Janet and the general, we could discuss this, but though he's screwing with team dynamics, and if you were Wes. Then it's enough they're screwed anyway, reason being is Hammond was the captain. While I'm Will, Janet was Bev and you, as the youngest of us, was Wes, it's the polywater virus all over again. Chapter five, Strike Zone, Kate." Jack said and Picard and Hammond nodded sternly.

"Jean Luc when did this nickname start up in year two?" Hammond asked and Picard crossed his arms. "Right after our run in with Okona, which in your wording now was around the time of the keeper, so same thing, same exact thing. Caveman plague: the Polywater virus, Daniel was, in their eyes the brain trust. And created that sick rumor on us to discredit him, same thing." he said and they nodded as they exchanged stern looks.

"That I'm not getting involved in the mess they created by closing ranks on you, you deserved a break and Senichi, though a trauma was a blessing in disguise. You were all that mattered to me, being my son, kiddo, if you needed a break. And a chance to return to the real world you would get it, it didn't matter: Personal reasons. The estrangement in your team was that personal reason." Hammond said and he nodded to him gently.

"There we're back on the same page again, you thought the same after Sha're was killed at the time, emotional state. Rash decisions, needed a chance to take some personal time off then return to see how you feel." he said and Hammond nodded gently and they paled at the memory of that original conversation. As Janet hugged him tightly and he closed his eyes, as he pressed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes in response.

"Yes, you're obviously in am emotional state right now, making rash decisions, so why don't you take some personal time off then see how you feel, son. And I meant every word at the time, you needed a break as you been run ragged till your appendectomy. If you told me with the trio off the planet and on the ship with the replicators. It's keeping them busy, I would have ordered Jeff, Andy and Lou to check to Makepeace's jacket."

"Call Janet in here as you're recovering and you were beginning to recover from it now, as we checked her out and then did a microscopic view on the chip. And as the initials tell me everything I need to know, this was a god damn set up and your arm, the scars. Told me everything I need to know as you told me the truth to what really happened on 636. As they get back and I arrest Johnny now." Hammond told him and he nodded gently.

"You definitely been listening to me way too much at the moment, if you're saying things I would say after the amount of absurdity that we seen in this job." he added and Janet chuckled at that. "Father figure, what did you expect, our bond was what mattered to me, but it was never you, it was them." Daniel said, pointing at the trio. "And with her compromised, you had no way to get it out to me." Hammond finished and he nodded.

"Exactly, without Janet, I had no way of exposing the fact that they broke the rules and John set me up as I had no clue that Jack was kidnapped, so they could pull this stunt." he told him and the trio nodded as Sam swallowed hard at the fact she been played so easily by the NID as Teal'C exchanged pained looks with her that they caused this. "It's 20/20 hindsight here you two, not your fault." Janet and Picard said together gently.

"It's no wonder we never caught this in year 3.2, Anise said someone was compromised and it came up red on the duo. Sam was lying, but he was an imposter at the time, as we arrested the duo and if we decided to double check the day that Anise came here. And the NID plan was toast finally." Daniel said and Hammond nodded in agreement. "Remember our debate on the tv show after Graham lost it that day, thats this now."

"Then again, we could never be sure who was turned into an assassin and who wasn't, but Graham and Astor were due to getting jumped by Her'ur. Sam and Jack, this was the issue of John seducing her, and the end results were the three of us were stuck nitpicking. And to repeat your remark, if his mind was controlled by any technology, it was a technology far beyond our understanding." Daniel said and she crossed her arms.

"Here we go and to repeat that, after General Carson checked him over, before they left, his psyche reports came back negative for emotional or mental tampering. But regarding alien tampering, by inputting false memories into your heads, and we saw that. And with Nem after Daniel got hit at the time here, but honestly here now, Sirs. He's right General, if you decided to double check, you freed me and then we busted them that day."

"Anise had the right idea, this was the chance to catch them in the act, and if it kept it up then the truth was out finally, as you checked my pockets. But as it's alien technology we have no way of knowing as the Tok'ra are far smarter then we are." she said and he nodded. "Should have seen that coming, but are you sure it would work, you disagreed with her before after the armbands." he asked and she nodded as she answered him.

"Only someone who's seen something like this before can tell if they're compromised or been turned into an assassin. But I'm not that type of expert, so we're completely in the hands of the Tok'ra on this one." Janet said and Daniel completed her sentence. "Jack must happy about that." he said and Hammond crossed his arms. "And I'm not too happy about this myself you two, so all this time we were tricked, if I had the chance here."

"And you told me with the base in locked down it was game over finally, as I checked her pockets with the fact we arrested Makepeace and Mckenzie was fired already. But Johnny couldn't interfere with you telling me and I get the truth long before Euronda. That Johnny had replaced Jack and was seducing my god daughter here. Just to drive a wedge between us, that's why he was irritated, he knew I would listen to you more then him."

"After the computer virus created a nest in the room we kept the M.A.L.P.'s, as you knew I still did diplomacy over demolition, before I pulled the plug here." he said and looked at 'John' in angered disgust and he paled at the fact he got caught then. "Checkmate John, I win." Daniel said with a disgusted growl at him. "Anise, Persus, Garshaw, thank you for trying to help, we owe you big." Hammond said and the quintet nodded to him gently.

"Jack, I saw the letter you were writing to Sarah and again when the crystal entity turned into Charlie, Sarah is your age, but Sam is younger then you, by 8 years. So you are not committing in your eyes, pedo with her young enough to be your baby sister?" Janet asked and he nodded sternly. "Exactly, though Sam is attractive, she is not my type, Sarah is and it's the same for you." he said and Sam felt her heart give a pained jolt.

"This was a sadistic set up by using Shyla, followed by his committing pedophilia of a woman who is considered to all intents and purposes being like his baby sister. And we already had a rule of this as there is no fraternizations between officers, against regs. Kinsey was in on this the entire time, as was Woolsey, this was all just to test him by getting him on the opposite side of the fence." Porter said with a furious growl then.

Exchanging looks at this, the duo knew they screwed up heavily at the remark then as Hammond said it sharply as he got it. "There's the catch then, with the team cut in half, Daniel was reporting to me more and more. In telling me this was a set up, until Senichi and that did it finally in my eyes as I made it clear. I was having no part in the mess they created as a result of their closing ranks on him." he said and Addison nodded sternly.

"You created the mess well then you two, you and Teal'C, had to clean it up as I was not even here and finally, the last decision of all. You sounded that though you knew he was dying, you wanted my nations supply, look at what they turned you into Sam!" Jonas said in shock as he and Vala moved to Daniel as well and Hammond crossed his arm then. And she swallowed hard at that as Teal'C had a pained look on his face at the revelation.

"Carter, they turned you both into NID agents, he used you." Jack said firmly and she paled at that remark. "In this up to your necks, the remark meant you were with them from the second you followed orders that were supposedly taken on by me. He's a fake I'm the real Jack O'neill, but that test by Anise was a red flag to Hammond and Daniel." Jack said to her gently, translating the remark and she swallowed hard as she got it then.

"From the second they kidnaped me, and turned her into a drone, this was the plan, it's the Cold War in Stargate mode, but **_'all in or not at all'_** , **_'in this up to their necks.'_**. They fire him, but don't let him go completely, in your case, it was you follow orders and never tell Hammond, that Addison called off all missions and you are one them. Anise was trying to expose this by the Za'tarc detector." he added and that did it for them.

"There, that is it exactly, Colonel, once the alarm went off on you that you were lying Samantha, I scanned him and saw the type of cold bloodedness I saw in Maybourne. Before we arrested him and Makepeace at the time, 5 months prior, O'neill's twin shows the same cold blooded behavior we saw in Makepeace and Maybourne. When they tried to kill our father, before he went looking for Harcesis." Freya said and they nodded firmly.

"That's what happened that year, three years of god damn ridicule as they try to come after him and he never gave up classified information. But when Svetlana offered us that shot he was happy to just get away from the NID at the time. Until they broke orders and nearly killed three soldiers and Hancock's brother. But that's enough of this crap, he belongs to the IOA now as their top agent." Sam said with the tears in her eyes then.

As Charlotti rubbed his back protectively in response. "What are you thinking here right now, Eleazer?" La Pierre asked and he crossed his arms then. "We may have to make this critical, but who is carrying a stargate in the 7 continents exactly. Cheyenne Mountain has the primary, Antarctica has the Beta, who has the others?" he asked and they nodded sternly to that as Hammond's eyes narrowed at the remark firmly.

"I'm thinking that the people that got claim here with two of the gates in control of the U.S. at the moment, Eleazer, are the countries now. That our scientists, their grouping, spend the most time in here at the time in our time line. Think about it, what is the best mode commodity that you allow in your countries in the scientist portion?" he asked and they nodded sternly to that as she read it out to them gently, but firmly at that.

"Archeologists, okay, so the areas that got most grab are the countries that give these guys nightmares where POW's are concerned." Mitchell said for her and she nodded in agreement. "The Middle East: Iraq, Israel, Egypt, Russia, far east Asia, that's my country, Malysia and Japan, Europe itself, and that's England, Germany, France and the Rivieras." Shen said and the ten nations nodded in agreement to that as NID paled at that.

"In other words, attempting to destroy the gate could destroy us in the process and we are arresting the idiots that did that and it's POW anyway." The Iraqi ambassador Kamran Sian said and Hammond nodded gently. "Jack is one of my men, I negotiated his release from his original service in NID, over turned it. And the president went to Saddam and he took it, Kamran." he said and they nodded firmly to that remark as he answered him.

"I get it, but by then I just prevented Segei from attacking him by you contacting me, though his twin is not so lucky at the moment." he said and Hammond nodded. "No kidding, but everything our Jack suffered through never happens. But Johnny is getting all the bad luck here, from Segei and right into Ba'al, but now it's bad luck. To be NID and be in the stargate program, or anywhere near gates at the moment now here."

"But like on that planet, in year one for you cub, that is a very big law, so who wants to risk execution when us earth humans created these laws before you were born." he said and they smiled sternly. "Agreed, just what SGC/SGA scientist, or even better vigilante, wants to risk death by lethal injection by trying to blow the damn thing. When not only is that going to kill them, but us at the same time?" Chapman asked and they nodded.

"Frankly though I had it, if it means we, as the IOA, have to send our own country's military to protect you. Well then be it, we're blocking off all soldiers like these bastards that have it out for you like this." Shen said and the sextet nodded in agreement. "Agreed, Jerry, starting 1965, we're having our countries blocked off to full military personnel." Chapman said and Addison nodded then as Charlotti smiled at him softly.

"You're my top agent, they want to test us they're facing a losing battle right now over you starting now here finally now." he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at the older man. "Surrogate son in your eyes, huh?" he asked and the older man nodded. "Yes that's right just what makes them think we could ever take something this cruel. Now at the time, regarding you." he said as he put a set of papers appeared on the table at that.

As Hammond picked it up then and read it. "I'm relieved you told me the real reason why after Euronda and the Enkarans, but you always told me things and I agreed. But Johnny wanted to do things his own way, alright that's enough of this crap, next timeline, I only listen to you starting now, SGC/SGA close ranks and we make it clear. We hate the NID with a passion for what they did to you specifically now at the time, alright, alright."

"Whoever wrote this one turned it into a fanfiction storyline right now." Hammond said icily as he saw the name. "Do you forgive me son, if we caught this sooner and he was dead meat anyway, especially if Mckenzie or whoever replaced him never sedated you. After you nearly fell asleep at the control panel?" he asked and Daniel nodded, before pulling him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him in response then.

"I do, dad, but honestly, if I told you in the second that you were talking to Davis it was over, to answer the question. Well they're right, just how much can I put up with, before I had it with the ridicule, quit and work somewhere else. As the Russians, Japanese, Chinese, the United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Israel and so on. They never had to test loyalties to see if I would sell that intel." he said and Davis flinched at the reminder.

"Oh and even better, though I was born broad, like the duo, I was born in an American military base, the Egyptian one in Cairo. During the 10 month span when my parents, the Warrens and the Mathesons were transferred there. Darrel Matheson was the Doctor that delivered me." he said and Davis paled at the furious look on the trios faces at the news. "You never read the files did you, the first transfer after I was 2, I was in Moscow."

"Addison, and Kennedy's successor sent a emmisary there, to the Russian government saying if the American government ever found alien technology. They were the first they were sharing it with at the time, 34 years later and that offer. It still stood with the new head of the Russian government, the man you were arguing with." Daniel said and Davis swallowed in horror at the news that it was fixed before he was born at the time.

"Born in 1969, my parents were there in Moscow, that agreement was before you were born and Colonel Chekhov, he knew all about it. Because his commander, it was the man that saw me when I was baby at the time he knew, Daniel Jackson. Dr. Melburn Jackson, friend and peer of Colonel, Doctor, Pavel Zhukov. From one archeologist to another, our parents arranged this." he said sternly and they all paled at that remark as he said it.

"What?!" he said and and Addison nodded sternly. "That's right Major, 34 years ago I was 1 star following my orders given to me by my predecessor. Those orders were make a deal with the Russian Government, explaining if something like this ever happened. And we needed their help, they would get whatever they wanted on this list of demands. The man in question that request was passed was Alexi's Commander himself now."

"Who he himself was also a 1 star, we agreed to this, you were born in 1968 at the time, but getting off the phone with George. I told him to send Daniel, because Mel was the one that brokered the deal with Alexi's commander 34 years ago at the time. It was time to activate our deal, Daniel knows and knew all about this as he told Alexi the truth. He was Mel's son, just as a grown man." he said and Davis swallowed hard at that news.

"That's one way to get results, sending the son of the archeologist that did it, but my full name is Svetlana Zhukov Markov, my father was the archeologist. That's why I came to you for help in deactivating it when the system froze up on us." Svetlana said and they nodded in shock to the news. "That's why he was considering joining you, your fathers were friends, it was never me or Janet, even Jack?" Hammond asked and he nodded.

"It's not you I'm mad it, it never was you." he said and he nodded as he hugged him a second time and Daniel closed his eyes tightly and Jack and Janet sighed in relief. "Not us three, but the trio, you been pissed at him ever since 636, you hated him ever since. But they decided to not speak up and tell me that Jerry ordered all missions cancelled. And you 3 months to 6 off." Hammond said and he nodded as he looked at Davis sternly.

"Aside from that I grew up abroad at the time, traveling from country to country, my parents were ambassadors for the U.S. Air Force. And the only ones that knew my parents would be beyond loyal is the single General of the United States Air Force. And with him the trio that knew my parents best, their best friends and of course. What's left of the team that did Robbie." he said and Davis paled, realizing he just screwed up then.

"And bad news for you, young man, my name, before I became a General, in college, is Jerome, 'Jerry' David Addison. But my best friends were Darrel Matheson, Robert Carson, Dillon Warren, Claire Ballard and Melburn Jackson, or, as you know them young man. Generals Warren, Matheson, Carson and Drs. Jackson, as such, I was looking for my adopted nephew for 23 years now." he said and Davis and the NID paled at that news.

As Addison crossed his arms as he looked at him sternly at that. "And is there a reason neither of you bothered to come right to me and Ryan?" he asked with a stern growl and the trio swallowed hard at that. "Leave me out of this, I'm not the one telling him to do that, but evidently he never got the memo that Danny was a lieutenant colonel. And I just promoted him, before that mission." Hammond told him and he nodded sternly.

"Jerry, Daniel just hit me with it, he's hated Johnny ever since 636, and he's still furious at the duo for not speaking up and telling me that you cancelled all missions. And let him go on sabbatical for nearly 7 months leading into when they found Garshaw. But the reason is because he did Janet and Dr. Warner's job for them." he said and Carson and Mathson crossed their arms as the quartet looked at the duo in stern disgust that news.

"Lovely, so Daniel told me he was refusing as he was still thinking on country scale not a global one, the old cold war crap. That he was refusing to give them that intel needed after Daniel faxed me that list. What matters more: saving a comrade's life, or acting like you're still stuck in the dark ages. When we opened up the gate, this was supposed to benefit all of mankind, not just the U.S. of A." he said and Davis swallowed hard then.

"Daniel faxed us that list and we gave the go ahead, give them everything on that list." Clinton said sharply and Davis paled that he was defying orders given to him by the entire joint chiefs and the president. "You said to give them everything and Daniel was saying it on your behalf when he reprimanded me for that. He was a lieutenant colonel at the time before he got the real promotion?!" he said in shock and they all nodded sternly.

"That's right young man he was, he was doing our reprimands for us and we told him to let them have it as he brokered the deal between us and the Russian government." Addison said and Chekov smiled at Daniel as he shook his hand and he patted his shoulder in response. "The Cold War in Stargate mode, it's the crap back in the 40's, 50's and 60's after you became a teacher, Coach." Addison said and he nodded firmly to him.

"I retired from the military in 1944, before going back to being who I really am and it was back to being a priest, but teaching and being a coach. This brought me something even more valuable and it was you as my varsity team players never left me. And I get 3 grandchildren ad a result now at the time." Bowdern said and they smiled. "That's why he kept coming to us, as we were his link back to you." Addison said and he nodded softly.

"What were they asking for if they were the first of the IOA to get involved, Jerry?" Bowdern asked and he crossed his arms as Chekov answered that. "Blueprints to the naquada generators, Father, Daniel brokered the deal, by adding us to the program. So with us having the second gate, but this turns into a fight that day over it. Until he came to a compromise, we add a Russian to the base, to the program at the time now."

"And we give them the DHD to get Teal'c out of it, but it was like the SGC was stuck in the cold war scenario, of your decade. As they were afraid we would use the generators to create a nuclear fusion bomb, Daniel debated that-that there was no chance of this. We didn't have enough information to create a warhead like the one that destroyed the Tok'ra volunteer planet they went to, as his visions were still in his mind over that."

"Major Davis was refusing, because he was still thinking on the country scale, the third world nations, the Cold war, as things were still very shaky at the time. As Daniel let him have it after he said the following sentence and that did it as he made it clear. This wasn't about Teal'C at all, but about keeping to their oath, as Daniel reprimanded him. And made it clear, it was still too advanced to be used." he said and the order nodded to him.

"You recall this conversation, we, more like you, don't know if they'll turn around and sell that technology to someone else. So all this time we've been protecting earth, when in reality all we're doing is protecting the good old U.S. of A." he said and Davis backed up at the furious looks on every member of the joint chiefs faces. "Back to the cold war crap, and you're just a Major, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel?" he said and Davis backed up in fear.

"I gave orders to Daniel to give them what they want young man, he was in charge of the mission, you were just back up. But it was his mission to get the DHD, so he can get Teal'C out of the system, but that attitude. It sounded like you went NID yourself Major Davis, this is not the cold war anymore, all wars are over after WWI, or even prior. The civil war and even then we have to control terrorists." Addison said and he paled at that.

"When you said that you just sounded like the NID, you idiot, do you all think so low of me that I would sell that information on the god damn black market." Daniel said coldly to him and Davis paled that he was now classifying him as a member of their alter ego. "Just what do I have to do to get you people to trust me exactly, does it take, now, risking death by radiation poisoning?!" he snapped at him and he swallowed hard.

"Or is it that as a soldier, in the military, I have to be member of the military before any of you stuck up bastards can trust me, is that it. I have to join the Air Force to prove you can trust me?" he said and Hammond's generation crossed their arms at the remark. "And all thanks to the fact that these bastards are so jealous that they set me up at the time, four god damn years of ridicule and all because they're jealous right now."

"Would it have been better if you never met me at all as an adult?" he asked and the duo swallowed hard at the remark. "Well that just says it all right now, if we had the chance to watch him grow up, he wouldn't have to keep proving his loyalty to us at the time. Tests of loyalty till where we had to regain our friendship, but this was beyond cruel at the time right now, he's had such hard life that adding this to it was even worse."

"But forgiveness takes time right now and it will be a long time before we can let it go." Hammond said crossing his arms as Shen, La Pierre, Chapman, Charlotti and Chekov crossed their arms at that. "And instead, we get to watch our cub grow into his adult self, but he doesn't need to prove his loyalty. Because all of you are staying under psyche watch until you get your memories back in year 12, but by then Atlantis is prepped."

"And for her seven year mission to travel all over the galaxy, as the IOA and the joint chiefs start picking up offers from all over the galaxy. For acceptance into the Federation and our crew goes all over the universe now as we become first generation Enterprise. Before we end up in our grandchildren now." Picard said smiling coldly as Daniel looked at his heir as he smiled back at him gently as they went back to the rewrite then.

"Alright switch it back to the episode as now that we got the truth, and now that we get the chance to watch him grow up, we don't have to worry now. And as nothing that these idiots say is going to change my mind, you're the clean one. But they're crazy, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon on deck in this program. And one that we're shipping straight back to D.C.." Hammond said with a stern growl and they paled.

"Alright that's the last piece of information we needed to understand this Daniel, I'll take it back to the rest of the crew." Picard said and they nodded. "If Macet drops in, tell him the truth and let him know that to catch Maxwell, we can trust each other completely. So certain areas of the ship are limited access, he's the last to know. As we tell him the truth, this time willingly give the codes to him." Hammond said and he nodded to him.

"Wes, once inside our grandsons, Teal'C and I are training you from the second you get your memories back after the polywater virus. So training starts that day, in both ways as this traveler sees my grandson with his arm around you, as he gets the point. You're my apprentice and he's never getting near you now." he said and Wesley nodded gently as Picard smiled and they flashed out of the room as Omac returned them to the ship.

"Alright starting in 1957, our previous president to Kennedy now, Eisenhower, to Truman to Kennedy, we start there. And that is 95 countries coming together, all of in this room. For the IOA, our predecessors." Clinton said and Shen nodded. "Jerry, and the sextet, and I, are all the same age, Shen, your mentor was Walter Chang." Charlotti added and she nodded as Kwan answered that remark as they went over the plans carefully.

"We got 46 countries involved in this timeline, so we double that in the next, but 97.5 countries starting in 1960 then we add the other 97.5 in full disclosure. The episode focused on when you told us and we met Thor that day. As you tell us that thanks to O'neill's recklessness at letting her go, that's Nirrti. She just slaughtered close to 25,000,000,000 from two planets, and a group of marines, and Russian team."

"So everyone, every country in this room, us six and the other 91.5, we activate our treaty in '59 or 60'. Then we do the other 97.5 in post 2002, right after Nirrti and they also get to meet Thor, Lya, Morgan and the other races that your team made friends with." Mitchell said and Shen nodded in agreement to his idea then. "Agreed, our countries in '59 to '60." she said and La Pierre, Chekov and Chapman nodded then.

"Our countries are also tripling security on the stargates scattered all over the planet, so attempting to destroy a stargate is tantamount to nuclear bomb testing. And that is illegal, as is invading a country to arrest or kidnap a retired field agent. Either of these is having the planetary terrorists getting arrested by the interpol and narcotics agencies. All over the planet and deported back to your country." La Pierre said and Addison nodded.

"Then when Mel activates the gate to Gaia, our predecessors take charge and create the nation military stature starting that day. Before we do a start up treaty and start shipping shipments to the quintet and the trio." Addison said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Anyone want to hazard a guess we got trouble once our age group activates and are born?" Charlie asked and Jack ran his hand through his hairvat that remark then.

"Yeah, but then us three had continued acting like a trio after Lou got hurt and we and Sam were discussing plans for the next mission. Before you got hurt and hijacked that month." he said and he nodded. "And to repeat my remark, man those renegades are persistent." he said and Jack nodded. "I think we pissed them off." he said, just as the alarm went off. "Not again!" Daniel said in aggravation at that and Lou hid a smile.

"Deja vu guys?" Charlie asked and he nodded. "Best guess they're sending their Jaffa through, but haven't they learned never to test us where security is concerned." he said and the duo nodded in agreement to that remark. "Evidently not, but then why should they in the remegades case when we belong to to the quartet now. What with Lord Ra in hibernation now as his real self." Jack said and he nodded in agreement to that news.

"Yeah alright, Rak'nor switched sides early, but the duo are in a case of taking turn, so from Apophis to Hathor is Tom. From Hathor to Pyrus is Teal'C, from Cimmeria to Hathor's return is Tom again and from the symbiote killers to Apophis's return is Teal'C." Daniel said and the duo looked at them. "Either we turn the tide with me being fully recovered with the virus on the base, or two, we start early here at the moment."

"By Hammond sending us on a mission to check in with Cronus after Apophis attacks the base, Ra was retired, not dead, but Apophis was the one who started this here. And between us, were it not for the NID sending that warhead to Chulak. Then none of this would happened at the time, were it not for their attacking me twice. And breaking a window, they wouldn't have shown how dangerously unstable they really were here."

"Were it not for him slashing his wrist open, he wouldn't have been stuck under psychiatric close up. They convinced themselves I did it for real, but not, I was raped, by her, they convinced themselves I really had cut my wrist. They convinced themselves I was suicidal and I was a traitor, but not, they are, but they never left her side. And John traded one version of opium for this." he said to the sextet and gave them a test tube.

"That's our pheromone, it's like a narcotic, but going by what Major O'neill's record says, he was given daily doses a narcotic to to betray what he knew. But classic case of your remark on espionage, is what it really is Ambassadors." Egeria's host Shaylene said and they nodded in shocked to disgust at that remark and news sternly as Shen said it. "So that remark Samantha gave on turncoats was the exact situation at the time."

"He hated it that she questioned his beliefs, till he gets burned and takes the fact that he was played for a out on you?" she said and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly." Daniel said and the IOA nodded sternly and the group they arrested all paled at that. "So that's the problem, huh, you faked the lacerations on your arm and they convinced themselves. That it was real, Danny at the time?" Chapman asked and he nodded and they nodded.

"So you contact us and tell us this, before they try to turn it around right now, and we know they're traitors, they sold us out, for this?" Shen said, holding the tube of pheromone and they all nodded in agreement. "We're leaving the NID out of this and sticking to the SGC/SGA medical and psychiatric networks now." La Pierre said and Hammond nodded to the orders and request at that as the duo looked at Daniel quickly.

"Is there any way we can fix this, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'C asked, praying this wasn't the end for them and their friendship and praying they could be the trio they truly were again then. "That question is up to you, as Hammond said..." he said and the duo nodded. "We created the mess, then we clean up, I can't believe we never saw this all this time. Then bastard was never our Jack at all, but an NID plant, like Makepeace was here now."

"Alright that is enough of this crap already, we got one chance to fix this." Sam said, leaning forward and shaking in fury at what they just realized then. Thinking fast, Daniel mentally grabbed a punching bag and a test dummy from the gym and dragged into the room. "Guys, you're pissed I get that, just let go." Janet said sharply and they nodded as they started taking out all their anger on both objects until it was drained finally.

"Nice thinking Danny, that helps." Carson said and Hammond nodded. "Morgan, we want our memories completely intact, from the second our turn pops up. And the duo, Tom and Teal'C, are swapping turns in our situations until we destroy Apophis. But from Hathor to Pyrus is Teal'C, from Ry'ac to Sokar's arrival and appearance is Tom. And from Hathor to Cronus's demise by our robots is Teal'C." she said and Morgan nodded to her.

"I am not losing one of my greatest friends to this hasshak." Teal'C said dangerously, as he took his staff and with ten moves knocked him into the wall and then spun it and activated it then. "Shall I fire, stop this waste of time or will you learn?" he said with a firm growl, before he changed that. "No, from Hathor to my son is me, from Sokar, from his arrival to his demise is Thomas, and from Edora to Cronus's capture by us is me."

"And we, my family and I, retire to the SGA, we are Starfleet, a Starfleet officer's first duty is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible. And it is the founding principle on which Starfleet is based, I am SGA, SGA, I am SGA now." he said firmly, and threw him into the wall and turned around. "Daniel, accept my apologies I was wrong not to come forward and tell him." he said and Daniel nodded as he gripped his arm gently.

As Sam moved forward and hugged him and he tightened his arms around her. "I accept your apologies you two, we can fix this, but he is traitor in our midst, our real Jack. He is right here now." he said and Jack moved forward as they nodded. "We are the real SG-1, what he turned us into was whatever darkside version SG-1 there is, alternate reality." Daniel said and they nodded. "That's over now." she said and he nodded to that gently.

As Sam and Teal'C both looked at 'John' with a furious look at that news. "All this time we been tricked, he used me to put him on the opposite of the fence. And until Sarah gets turned into a host and by then, we are so caught up in our duo. That us three are so focused on this silly little supposed secret, that we never notice this. That he decided he was quitting at the time, we did this." she said and Teal'C nodded sternly to her at that.

"The twenty of us on one side of the line and you idiots on the other, you don't have your memories, but we do. So try all you want, nothing is changing our minds that you're dangerous when you lose your tempers and that you lost your minds. And after Hathor came into the picture, especially you Johnny, you attack him twice. You break a window, raise your voice at the General, repeatedly, multiple charges, you're screwed."

"I'm not listening to a thing you say to me." she said and Teal'C crossed his arms. "Nor am I, so you played us for Hasshaks all this time, the tables have turned. We know he's beyond loyal, but our friendship is all that matters, to fix that friendship. It's taking his side in everything and never listening to a word you say to us all that time. Daniel, let's continue with the episode." he said as the groups moved back together they watched it.

As Daniel pulled another $500 from the suitcase and put it in his wallet, as he tapped several keys into the dash. And the results were his van changed sizes and they chuckled. "Nice instead of a minivan he has a full sized one as this was to throw them off our track now." Sarah said smiling and he nodded as they went into the store and got everything needed that Janet prescribed him in food plus a several standard ones.

"We're spending six weeks in Saint Louis as Dr. Richards treats me in the recovery, but staying at our family manor as a result. But grandpa built his own medical room for something this serious so as I recovered at my house. Dr. Richards was treating me in case the anemia triggered another case of pneumonia as a result." Daniel said and Sarah nodded in agreed. "Agreed, we stay six weeks." she said as they watched the duo softly.

"The added food being bought is to stock our cupboards with food as Annie and you are looking after me between house calls by Dr. Richards after that. I'm on a special diet to get the weight I lost back on me as you're looking after me until we return to the Outpost. The trio are back in their daycare and classes, one good thing, we created smart houses, the house cleaning is left to the A.I.." he said and she chuckled at that remark.

As they watched Nicky cross each item off and Daniel nodded as he added 150 more items to his grocery list. ** _"Son, this is for the trip as I recover, but I'm getting the weight back on me that I lost, but I'm contacting your teacher. And you're being transferred back to the outpost school, and so you can join Wes. Billy and your friends."_** he said and Nicky nodded as they got to work at that remark then gently.

As they started going over shelves then gently as he started going grocery shopping. "Three boys, two girls and as a result with the twins learning finger foods it's a mixture of that, and their current foods and snacks. The fruit and stuff with their teeth growing in by that point right now." Sarah said and he nodded. "Yep, you, me and Nicky get the real food and snacks, I'm keeping them on foods as they learn to start chewing now."

"It's just making sure we're on food safety, by cutting the ones that cause choking in half or into quarters." he said and she nodded as they saw that all of them were items that a normal person bought for a camping trip, as he also bought a nice sized cooler. To stash the foods that were to stay frozen until they got to Chicago and Saint Louis. And the group of medical doctors smiled at his planning as they saw his intention in his shopping.

Just to hide the fact that he was patient suffering from Anemia and the effects of rehab then. "Nice thinking, we don't need anyone looking at that grocery list too closely to realize you're a patient recovering from Anemia and rehab. That you're acting like you're going on a normal grocery shop for three people at the moment. Before getting Sarah and the twins for a family camping trip up in the French Riviera right now, but nice alibi."

"And until you get to Sarah, but that amount comes to close to $400 as you grab items that are not going to spoil that fast in food groups. And others are for your 3 day stay in Fort Collins until you get out of the state." Janet said smiling at his idea and he gave nod as Sarah smiled at his idea then gently as she watched her husband at that. Watching as he carefully added to his alibi then as he worked over it very carefully there and nodded.

Checking the total, the amount came to $500, for everything and they nodded, as they bagged up everything as they paid him and loaded it into the car. Before heading out of sight and pressed minimize on his car door and the car shrunk. And to the size of a toy car, before pressing maximize and it returned to full size again. And he checked the groceries they just bought and saw there was no damage and smiled in relief.

As he checked every item and saw nothing was squashed in the bread, cheese, snacks, fruit, vegetables and eggs or broken in the cartons. And plastic soda and juice bottles and milk cartons and the group started laughing at that. As he pressed frigerator as they got into the car and Nicky checked and smiled. "Oh god that's too good right now, we can miniaturize our cars now to take with us across the ocean instead of getting a rental."

"At least that doesn't squash the groceries we buy now at the moment, as getting shrunk to this size would do that at the moment." Sam said smiling and they nodded with a grin at the idea then, before they headed to a Walmart. And rounded up some last minute supplies that were needed before they headed to the hotel that Barrett suggested to him. As he explained to him the idea then as they were deciding on their next move.

 ** _"Tonight we're ordering Chinese son, we leave in three days, but I got orders from Landry to lay low until Wednesday and then create a paper trail. Making it look like we went to the Littlefields, they're L.A. on vacation at the current moment here. We leave on Thursday, but a case of misdirection for the NID and Mckenzie right now at the moment."_ **he said and Nicky nodded as he smirked at that.

 ** _"If Wes heard this idea, he'd love it right now dad, but you're training both us to control our powers, but honestly. I'll be glad when we and the rest of the team are out of the on loan business and back where we belong. At the SGA right now, that's our home until we find Atlantis right now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that thought gently as they arrived at the hotel.

 ** _"One good thing the twins have me taking care of them if you and mom decide to go on a date later on, dad."_** he said and Daniel nodded in agreement. **_"True, but with you not learning to cook we activated Pat on the house I.A. at the current moment here. But she's got the cooking and the cleaning, you just supervise them with them being under 10 years old still."_ **he said and Nicky nodded gently.

 ** _"Danny better go easy on me if we both have our powers, because I get hit by a pillow, he's getting the payback, by his being ticklish right now."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he started laughing at that. ** _"Well one good thing it's controlling my baby brother and sisters once settled at the compound. As you're working from home now, 7 to 4, every day I got the trio from 2 to when you get off."_**

 ** _"But like before, we cut and run at the moment, if something happens to mom and then you get injured next. And because these guys in NID or SG-3 don't follow orders and you get injured for the second time in three years like this. It may take a while if something happens, but we're not alone right now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that gently as they ended it at that remark.

"Well that's definitely me from 8 years old to now, he's me in everything that counts like Danny is." Daniel said and they nodded gently to that. "That's you as I know you right now son, he's just like you, the twins may not remember their mother all that much. But Nicky does and he's waiting until you get his mother back and after that. After all the trouble that NID caused for his family, he's taking charge at the moment now."

"But as a result his squadron are the big brothers and sisters to the youngest members of the compound. Looks like the girls, Billy, Wes and Jake have their equal finally while Danny has his team as a junior version to your own. But even after 6 generations why change what works right now." Jacob said and he nodded to that in agreement. "Added side effects here at the compound as it's like a townhome complex with everything."

"That a kid likes from a basketball court to several activities every kid who is a half soldier/half scientist likes and Nicky's always with his gang. And when not with you and baby brother and sisters, he's got a life and friends and to him. He wouldn't give this up for anything now." Crusher said, before they got the answering response to that. "You're right on that Uncle Jack, we wouldn't just throw away something that matters to us."

"And definitely not out of peer pressure, but our gang is the one hope we have to deflect things if we have the Genii invade Atlantis during the hurricane while we're there." they heard and they both turned to see their sons then and smiled. "Nicky, Wes?" Sarah asked and Nicky nodded to his mother smiling and she gave him a hug. As he buried his head into her shoulder, before hugging his father and he tightened his arms around him.

"God if this is you at 17, I feel like I'm seeing you're father when we were in college at the time, Nick." Steven said as he started laughing as he saw brownish blonde hair and blue eyes as he was also wearing a smaller pair to the glasses his father was wearing. "Never mind the Nick, I don't want to be connected to that loser who abandoned dad and refused to let the sextet or Father Bowdern raise dad." he said and they nodded to him.

As Ballard flinched as he saw the clear hatred in the boy's blue eyes at him, though he looked at Jackson and Bowdern with the love of a grandson to their grandfather. "Well that remark says it all Nick, even your own flesh and blood hates you for this decision. He'd rather have me or Bill as his great grandfather then a loser like you, for what you did to his father at the time." Jackson said, crossing his arms and Claire nodded sternly.

"Not that I blame you for that right now, son, but the dating was exact, we had you in 1989 and your mother and I married November of 1988. So at your current age right now as it's close to your tenth birthday, we had your brother and sister. Just before Apophis attacked the base and then Annie before my mission, regarding Shifu came up." Daniel told him and he nodded smiling as they saw a secondary flash and Nicky smiled.

"Danny, girls what are you doing here exactly?" he asked and they smiled at their big brother. "Decided to check in with you and our parents, big brother." Danny said to him amd he nodded. "Well the first born is me followed by you little buddy, but mom and dad are reviewing a rewrite to the aftermath of the mission to 636. And just before we came to get you and headed for our estate in Saint Louis." he said and they all nodded to him.

"I can't believe this, or that this tosser is that determined to have dad arrested for following orders. I mean, did they really expect to get away with that right now, I mean these guys know that the second it gets to General Cross. Let alone the IOA and the joint chiefs and they're screwed here right now." Annie said and he crossed his arms. "They're determined to get themselves out of psychiatric close up by using the Sarcophagus."

"But dad just explained to me in what the heck happened this time, and we're returning to the base, so I can return to my gang, as he gets me transferred. And from one school to another, but I just reached my limit right now, but I'm him as a cub. And you a toddler me, Danny, come on." he said and Danny smiled as they both phased at the same time as they saw a horse sized wolf and next to it was a Siberian Huskie and they smiled.

"Cub, teenage and full size, Daniel don't try it, it's too crowded in here right now." Jack said as he started laughing at that and the huskie walked up to him. As he crouched as Danny pressed his forehead to his as they heard a gentle purring start up. "Love you too son." he added as the young wolf wrapped his head around his shoulder. "I think we started something Charlie, if the chromosome only hits the male bloodline here now."

"The girls are normal, but the boys are like their father, great grandfather and me right now as a result here." Mel said and Charles nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "That's the case, we can expect their playful matches to have Denali trying to break it up at the moment." he said and the over sized cat nodded as he looked at his cub as a wolf then as Nicky looked back at him and pressed his forehead to his and he started purring to that.


	78. The IOA Gets The Truth I

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: There is going to be a slight pause regarding the extended version to what happened between his withdrawal and rebound and the end of it. As I lost several chapters when updating the chapter on truths out. Regarding who it was that caused his to really quit and thr reason why. So it's going to take me a few days to get the rest of it out, regarding the ending to Need.**

 **Before the rest of the story is finished and it goes from 2369 and into 1893, but there will several indications saying there are changes in that area. Before Hammond's age group gets into the military and leading into their new future.** **And before the next half of the chapter as it reaches Hammond's meeting with SG-1 as the team ends up in 1969, as they see Hammond in his early 30's.**

 **Chapter 78: SGC Truths: The IOA Gets The Truth I**

"Oh my god this is getting ridiculous right now, alright boys phase back." Sarah said through her laughter and they changed back as Nicky hugged Denali. And he started purring in response. "Well that's reason enough to keep the boys under control and when their father is the same way at the moment here right now. But guys do that in the house and you're getting caged buster and I mean it." Claire said and the duo nodded to her.

"So what's 18 month to 3 year old cub size exactly?" Jared asked and Danny did it a second time as they saw him as a Siberian Huskie at 9 months old. "Well cub size took on a whole new meaning right now, but as spirit animals they grow up with you. But we ended up with the added gene to go with it, so as a result. It's you and Sam got a werewolf running loose if Artemis does it twice." Daniel said and Jack nodded, bemused.

"Yeah well at least you look like a real wolf and not the monster on **_An American Werewolf in London_**. Then again, best to put you under for the first two nights, before Goldie makes his appearance and I got to track him down. Yeah that sounds about right, Goldie, Goldie Junior and Little Goldie." he said and the trio smiled at the nickname. "Alright buster, you do that in my living room and you're busted guys, I mean it."

"But that's a good nickname in wolf mode now." his Sarah said and Claire and Mel nodded in agreement. "Makes sense, if Yost was our tv double then his wolf had his characteristics to his fur, brownish blonde hair and blue. But that's Anakin and Dave's character on that action tv show for teenagers and preteens and we are just under 13." Danny said and Nicky nodded in agreement as their grandfather chuckled at that.

"I think that at his age, it wasn't until we were 10 that we had started wearing glasses, but glasses or no, we're still stronger then we look, but add the gene to it. And whoever was a skeptic of the paranormal better back off right now." Mel said as they watched the duo head for a hotel and then park in front of it as he looked at Nicky. And he nodded softly as he pressed a switch and pulled a game controller out of the glove compartment.

Watching as they saw a vocabulary game they saw the words Language Munchers and chuckled as they got it. "I think you decided on educational games to keep him strong, honey, if we created more then one game with him only 9. He was doing a scholars version to the games we created for kids up to middle school." Sarah said with a chuckle and Daniel nodded in agreement as he answered her smiling at that remark.

As they watched him checking discs as they saw the others, Word Munchers, Math Munchers, Super Munchers, Physics Follies, Oregon Trail, and 5 others that were out in their time-line. "Well all these games were designed to teach the kids on reading and English, Language, math, science, the 5 major subjects to get into the program. I chose the ones necessary for him to get into our major, he's a budding archeologist right now."

"We're archeologists and linguists, so we speak 20 to 30 languages and by that point my oldest cub was speaking several, but he's me as a kid." Daniel said and Nicky smiled. "Yeah, instead of normal computer programs, you bought me a Macintosh and I was playing computer games designed to further my intellect. Games that fed my brain rather then rotted it." he said as he looked at 'John' with a look of hate and the man swallowed.

"Nice stab there son, that just makes it clear my oldest is watching trash that rots his brains at the moment." Eric said and 'John' paled at the remark. "And when we should be getting all the information we need, Daniel puts this into ways. That make it easier for us to understand this, but who wants to a watch a game that does brain damage or worse. When we could be spending all our time studying." Anna said firmly and they nodded.

"But then why wouldn't he, he basically broke the case for me and Janet when Johnny got infected with an STD and why was a case of alien date..." Sam said sternly and Anna nodded. "Yeah no kidding, and if he had been smart he never would have taken that cake, if he been smart he never would have gotten so damn close to that tramp." Janet said as Daniel left himself surrounded by the trio and his wife then firmly.

"So let me get this straight, these two were so humiliated at the fact they been burned and made for fools, and committed espionage. While you were raped, but you were play acting, the 'my queen' to her was double agent status?" Chapman asked and he nodded to him. "I was impersonating, like James did on License to kill, a pharaoh, and she was my mistress, but this was a way to get the GDO back." he said and they nodded to him.

"We want to see the fall out from Hathor being on the base, Daniel, Eleazer, Russel, Pavel, Mitch and I are granting access to you into our countries. Our countries secret agent training, Bushido and so on." she said and Daniel nodded gently to him then. "So you said that your pheromone is like opium?" Kwan asked, looking at Egeria and she nodded. "That's not necessary!" Kinsey shouted in desperation to that remark then.

"With that type of desperation in your tone, then yes it is to us, we want the truth, and we will get it, showing to us you men are sick and you need help." La Pierre said and the trio nodded sternly. "Daniel show it to us, and as we arrived right after we made that agreement to the eight and Egeria. So now is our turn for the truth, if they are this jealous to do something this cruel." Shen said and the sextet of NID paled at that.

"Just change my name to John you guys, this way we can make this clear, the real me is this me, I would never lay a hand on my team mates this." Jack said and the IOA nodded to the request as they activayed it on that as it got started then. "Daniel was following orders." Sam said and Shen nodded. **_"I think you figured it out Janet, Sam, but you had it right, like you said CIA agents never trust them watch them like a hawk."_**

 ** _"I got everything we need in case we encounter another one, but these idiots never bothered to learn anything. Like always my knowledge, as a archeologist just saved us, but I discovered information we needed. And I never had to hear the words, your godfather wanted everything, Sam. But in doing so now, she attacked me, Janet, I fought it, them no."_** he said softly and they nodded firmly.

 ** _"I'm an undercover agent, but remember the books focused on the movie?"_** he asked and they nodded to him. **_"We're entering this one, but the joint chiefs are going to have the duo's heads later for this. But I did my job and in the middle of it she attacked me. The pheromone is like GHB, but the black out remark was no black out at all, and neither was the scream of denial, I was in shock."_**

 ** _"But once I heard what she was, I snapped out of it automatically, she is a queen, one of several in the galaxy and as her husband created the off shoot. Wait till they find out about this, but to put this bluntly to make human compatible symbiotes for human created Jaffa. It's they need a sperm donor for the DNA, and it wasn't genuine either, its assault."_** he said and Sam nodded firmly.

As he showed them, his neck and his wrists **.** ** _"That was not on purpose, she raped you, okay they were turned into droness. She rapes you, the webpage said that she had magical posers over men?_** **"** Janet asked and he nodded. _**"You guessed right it was a pheromone, what you're looking at here now. Is across between Etana and Poison Ivy, in truth she's a xenomorph queen, one of several now."**_

 _ **"She's the first we found, and probably the one the offshoot wanted to keep locked up, the queen's had magical powers over men. Word for word what my counterpart told you, I'm repeating it, when drugged they'll do everything she tells them to do. Some are drones others are turned into Jaffa and Jack got the second, because of his hormones, it's Kynthia all over again, ladies."**_

 ** _"But I fought it, I snapped out of it, before she dosed me twice and then assaulted me."_** he told her and she nodded as he pressed his forehead to hers. _**"Not leaving you guys, my heart belongs to you guys now, ladies.**_ _"_ he added and she looked down with a smile on her face at that. "That was my response for I never seen this side of him when it came to us." Janet said to that smiling at that memory softly.

"To answer that, he only gets like this when he needs to reassure the girls, he's not leaving them that fast right now." Hammond said smiling at the way he was with the duo as he sat there and the group nodded gently and Sarah nodded smiling gently to that. "That's you when with Annie and the girls, honey?" she repeated and Daniel nodded. "With Sha're gone, my life-line was the trio and we grew closer at the time here."

"After an extremely close call the month before they were scared out of their minds something else was going to happen to me at the time. Well this was the said situation, now, as a result, they got hijacked too easily." he said as Janet explained it to them gently then. "From here starts the fact that though Daniel got his job done, John failed to do his as Daniel revealed certain facts, regarding these symbiotes to us now."

"Though from here, under normal circumstances they would never be harboring this level of jealousy, because us scientists know better then to do this. But never take anything that is made just for you, never get too close to the enemy. If they are a woman, or you can get burned easily, and he's pissed at himself for falling for this ploy." Daniel said and Shen nodded as Charlotti crossed his arms then as he watched it from there.

 ** _"Did you find anything?"_ **John asked and she sighed as she answered him gently at that remark. "Ask a stupid question and you get a stupid answer in the come back, she was beyond irritated that once again his stupidity nearly gets himself killed here. I knew better then to trust this woman after dealing with Kynthia at the time." Jack said, shaking his head and the IOA nodded to the remark as they heard a bemused tone in her voice.

 ** _"Probably nothing we can use, maybe we can least get a cellular level analysis on the goa'uld, maybe we even find some DNA."_** she said and Daniel sighed. **_"Alot of that will probably be mine."_** he said pointedly to her and her eyes narrowed. **_"Ew."_** Jack said and he nodded. **_"Yeah ew, and you got the worse end of the deal, but they're made for human turned Jaffa."_** he said and John looked up in shock then.

As Hammond walked in and the duo quickly stood up. **_"General, the girls possibly dug into an old friend's website research paper, but I learned enough. Now, that we can prevent this from hapening again, she's a queen Goa'uld. But she's across between Etana and Poison Ivy, but she's the xenomorph queen in Aliens."_** he told him and he nodded as he answered him gently at that as Jack looked up.

 ** _"So who was the clear turncoats and who was getting their job done, Daniel?"_** he asked and Daniel passed him a letter he wrote to the girls and he nodded. As John frowned as he looked at the smile on Hammond's face. **_"Orders given directly by you Sir, but every soldier, like John and Makepeace who was drugged. They aside from you, and the S.F.'s, were jumping over each other, so they got picked."_**

 ** _"Said picked is picked as her personal bodyguards and the leader of her army, every soldier that got knocked out. After they realized it, reported directly to Warner and Carson for a physical and psychological work up. They're all in shock at what they did, or nearly did, from Chris, Lou and Jared. And to Harper, Walters, Jacobs and Hamilton they're all disgusted at what they almost did."_**

 ** _"However the ones about to go into denial and start claiming us scientists are the weak ones are the ones that arrested the girls. And for trying to arrest her or killing her, I withstood the effects, but it's a drug like Rophypnol or GHB. It blocks out the memory and as my friend, whoever the girls got it from, said. But she had and has magical powers over men, soldiers, like John and Makepeace."_**

 ** _"In almost every case it describes the men as drunk in her presence as our own people become the enemy now. General, she's a system lord just come out of hibernation."_ **he said and Hammond nodded firmly. **_"What are the system lords exactly?"_ **he asked and Teal'C answered that. **_"They are the goa'uld leadership, she was cast out just after Ra left earth."_** he said and Hammond nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Alright right up a field report on the system lords, in all that you know Teal'C, starting with Apophis, we need everything. Tactics, weapons, ships, the works."_** he said and Teal'C nodded to the orders. _**"I'm also going to talk to Ryan, Darrel and Jerry about activating your honorary commission. And starting today,** **so nice work in getting your job done Captain, so with that right now, Danny."**_

 ** _"I want a full report and come directly to my office, son, though you got assaulted. You did your job and I'm very proud of the way you did your interrogation of her, kiddo."_** he said and John swallowed hard at that. "I'm guessing that reaction means that while Daniel did his job regarding being an archeologist. None of the soldiers on the base did their's by investigating what the hell she was here."

"And the ulterior motive, and George is only paying attention to you, the girls and Teal'C and is not sparing him a glance, because once again he let his hormones control him. And he is nearly killed yet again right now at the moment." Charlotti asked and the girls all nodded. "Yeah thats right Eleazer, you just hit the nail on the head, though Danny got assaulted, he still did his job here, but once again the girls had to save Jack now."

"Because once again he lets his hormones control him and he gets turned into a Jaffa and is nearly killed, yet again. And as if that's not enough none of the soldiers on the base ever considered the fact this is not human mind control, but alien. Resistance to mind control only covers so much, this is new ground we're covering now. And they all crashed while to me, it's Danny is like a son to me now." Hammond said as he looked at the girls.

 ** _"At ease, Captain, Doctor."_** he said and they sighed as she tried to get it out. **_"Sir about your head, I'd like to explain that if I could."_** She said and he shook his head. **_"Captain, I'm putting you and Dr. Frasier up for a commendation medal."_** he told her and she nodded. **_"Well thank you Sir, but I..., you are?"_** she asked and he nodded as Daniel took her hand and they saw a gentle knowing smile in his eyes then.

"You know, that we're close to getting together now Uncle George?" Daniel asked and he smiled and nodded. "That reaction you just gave only cements the fact, she's just getting over Jonas and you're who I approve of here. John is not her type and she needs you after having her heart destroyed by Jonas." he said and Daniel nodded to him. ** _"If you hadn't kept your wits about you and done what was necessary now."_**

 ** _"We could have put the entire planet at risk, so good job, ladies."_** he said and they nodded smiling as he finished. **_"Well that's all."_** he said and looked at Daniel. **_"Son I need the intellgence in a half an hour, so I can send it to your godfather, Ryan and Dillon."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Yes Sir, I will now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at Sam as Janet left the room at that remark gently.

 ** _"Teal'C how much do you know about queens?"_** he asked and Teal'C sighed. **_"Not enough to be of any use, I know of some of the queens in the system lords."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. _**"Damn it, alright I need to tell you this now, but I discovered 10 things here that should help. If we come across another one Sam, but first off, and I was going to tell you this myself, before she drugged me."**_

 _ **"But she was a queen, but for every 10,000 regular ones there's a queen, they're like every other queen in the insect society. Including the xenomorphs in aliens now, but they're the for-center of their entire race. 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood, so they can search out other hosts, jaffa or just the gate, that's how she knew it was here, because she could sense it."**_

 _ **"3) all queens had a device that could turn normal humans into jaffa, which explains how Teal'C's species was born. It's because of this now, for the men, some they turned them into their armies, others were turned into priests and it's for the women, they were turned into priestess's. 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning, but for some that resisted like I did."**_

 _ **"They gave a stronger dose, 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race."**_ he said and she nodded. _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her, and she hit you with another one, before I walked in and saw you sitting there in shock."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah, but whoever gave you that information just saved the entire planet with me indisposed at the moment. But whatever he said was right, she had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"But turning them into drones was another way to turn them into Jaffa now, and she had turned one already and you prevented the others from that by driving her through the gate honey."**_ he said and she nodded firmly. _**"Then I'm lucky I found that web-page, he, whoever wrote it, mentioned your theory. And on cross culture pollenization as well, but his voice, I think you know him."**_

 _ **"If he mentioned you by name."**_ she said and he nodded to her gently. _**"Whoever told you that, he never knew how close to the truth he was here, because it was another theory turned real. And we got evidence to that today right now, but for science fiction, the theories are real close to the truth. And this one is right up there with the one that the show proclaimed here at the moment."**_

 _ **"We're looking at a repeater to that episode on The Next Generation, season 5."**_ he said and they nodded. _**"Let me take a guess, but she was across between Poison Ivy and Etana Lol on the show?"**_ she asked and he nodded. _ **"Yeah and as if that's not enough as I'm the one who fought it and they didn't. The added psychological side effect, now, as I'm the one trying to fight her off now."**_

 _ **"And it's that these guys are going to be furious at themselves for making asses of themselves in front of you girls and that you had to save them right now. For Hammond, him I understand, because, he thought he lost me last month, to him, he's thinking of me as a son now. For you, we're close, and in your eyes I'm your best friend, but you remember the prince of thieves now."**_

 _ **"Well the reason I resisted her try at first, is because I belong to you now."**_ he said and she nodded gently to that as Hammond hid a smile at the wording gently. _ **"Take me as I am, take my life I would give up everything, I would sacrifice, and I did and I never want you to change Daniel."**_ she said and he nodded as she leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around her then as he said it to her.

 _ **"For the full officers the ones that are trained for mind control techniques, they can't hold up against whatever this pheromone is. But for these guys, there's no getting passed it at the moment. They made asses of themselves and were nearly turned into Jaffa by their pig-headness. But I may not have completely broken out of it, but I did now, but I used a bit of reverse psychology here."**_

 _ **"And I'm just going on the briar patch remark here, but if normal straight forward tactics never work use the characters hormones against them. And that works well when they let their hormones get in the way of the job, with a pretty woman who's like a black widow here. But what you did when you broke out of detention was exactly what a true scientist would do now."**_

 _ **"Reverse the ambush and by using the drones hormones against them as you knocked them all out and then went for the throat. And by deactivating the first of her jaffa, but the connection only stays active if she's still in range and once gone everyone is back to normal. Though the same is not said for the officers that were trained to fight mind control techniques right now as to that."**_

 ** _"And I'm the one that snapped out of it here, but I was doing my job right now, but like always right now, us brainiacs have to save the planet, yet again. But we got a case of the movie book trio now."_** he said and Teal'C looked at him. **_"What is this movie book trio exactly?"_ **he asked and Daniel pulled out four books then and sat them on the bench as he explained this to them gently at the question then.

 ** _"Like I said Hathor was his mate, but the black ops, NID, killed Ra, and started a rebellion on Abydos. She attacks Abydos or in the case the base, and it's now about to hit book two. But rebellion, retaliation and retribution, Rebellion was on Abydos, and she attacked us, in retaliatiion, and tries to make it look. Like I helped her, which I didn't, but retribution is coming when we least expect it."_**

 _ **"Though I know you want to be treated like one of the guys, but for these boys, you're better off with your own kind right now honey. We understand each other, and you're beautiful on the inside as well as the out, but your own type are guys like me. You know I'd do anything to protect you from a maniac like Jonas now, baby."**_ he said and she nodded with a slight smile at that remark.

 _ **"And since when did you start calling me that, now?"**_ she asked and he smiled at her with a look of love in his eyes as he answered her. _**"Since now Sam, you're everything to me, I'm not losing you, I love you."**_ he said to her, smiling softly and she smiled. "That's when he told me the truth, he never had to hold back with me, but with me, he wasn't military I could be myself." she said and they nodded to her softly.

 _ **"I didn't tell you this last month because you were still recovering from the effects of your mind being hijacked. But I've been in love with you since the mission to the Nox, but like I said if I never get her back. I can at least move on with you, but I'm here if you need me, I promise now honey. Listen, with me you never have to hold back, be yourself with me now, I'm a civilian Sam."**_

 _ **"You don't have to hide your feelings or what you feel with me, you can be yourself, I know with Jonas you felt like you're cursed, I understand that. But you have me, I'm your rock now, best friend, partner, brother. I'm your imprint now, everything you need, you have it now, with me."**_ he said and she nodded as she leaned her head against his shoulder as Teal'C had a slight smile on his face.

 ** _"I see where bonds between you humans if you're close has you acting like she belongs to you, or vice versa. What do you mean imprint, Colonel, if she act likes you're her mate, or you act like she is your's?"_** Cronus asked and he explained that. "At times the connection if we met as children reactivates if we meet as adults, only this time we start acting like we are mated as a result, we had 2/3's as children."

"Meeting again as adults, she didn't remember and I didn't we already knew each other, but she never had to hide her feelings from me. I know everything she's feeling, as we have an empathic connection." he said and the sextet nodded to him gently, as they watched him go further. _**"Then again days like this, it doesn't pay to let your guard down, take today for instance and to repeat your remark, now, Sam."**_

 _ **"Whenever the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat they watch them like a hawk and the guys never bothered to do that though I did. And as I result I learned enough that we can prevent her from coming and trying that again. But rule 1), whatever you do never let your guard and be ready in case they try to jump you, if it's female."**_ he said and she nodded as Teal'C said it then to him.

 _ **"Be honest with us, that wasn't on purpose, she sexually assaulted you, Daniel Jackson?"** _Teal'C asked and he nodded. _**"Yes I tried to stop her, but she drugged me again, and I was putting up a fight, but I never did this of my own accord, she date raped me."**_ he said and they nodded to him. "Here it comes, and did you expect to get away with this, the fact you attacked him twice, Daniel change up."

"Tell me that he just attacked you again and that's it as he's not going anywhere, Chris you're in charge of SG-1 when they go get the prototype back. But this was it for me as my analysis landed on the fact you're dangerous when losing your temper. To me, and General Carson, you're crazy, dangerous and out of control. When at the loss of your temper and both times when there are witnesses." Janet said sharply then to that news.

"Yeah and the reason is because when you have someone's love protecting you, it's a matter of trust is a two way street, because he's acting like Robin. And I'm acting like Bruce, because this is no partnership, he's never going to trust me. When I trust him, or i did, it makes it harder to take hold then for a man who's single. As they start acting like Bruce and Dick did on Batman and Robin in fighting over her, for me, I was protected."

"Because her love was holding me to the ground, I fought it off, before she hit me twice, but this crap is like GHB, you can fight it. But once they double the dose that's it now, she's a alien version to Poison Ivy, and he's acting like an idiot and I fought it off. Before I finished the report to you guys, that you needed, Uncle George, Uncle Darrel, both in her case and with John himself." he said and they all nodded firmly to the news then.

"Better yet, Daniel just make the change from me to John here, and put me in the room as I'm watching him and waiting for him to lose it now. This way we got a better chance to this, John is standing next to me as a real person now. So this me is SGC employed/SGA involved, and John is NID in his first seven months." Jack told him and he nodded to the orders and they went through that conversation then firmly at that.

 _ **"So not on purpose, she drugged you twice than did it?"**_ Sam said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's what happened alright. But the reason I didn't give in immediately after she said that she was a queen. It was because my common sense reactivated and I followed orders now. But she did to me what Kynthia did to John."** _he said and that did it then as he stood up then and said it to him sarcastically.

"Nice barb there, if that doesn't do it, nothing ever does: twice drugged and three times he's infected with a disease and then loses his immune system. I'm not surprised his system crashed, as you went 7 to 8 months without a sabbatical. That Hathor and Nem just did us all a favor by cancelling all missions until these guys were thinking straight." Carson said sternly and Hammond nodded firmly to his remark in agreement at that

 _ **"Oh come on, is that just an excuse right now, or is it that you wanted it to happen, and if you were so smart you should have stopped her."**_ John said and he crossed his arms then. _**"Hey I'm not the one that got turned into a jaffa, I tried to stop her from attacking me. And anyway what about you, I was doing my job gaining information on this one and with it, sure at the moment."**_

 _ **"Sure you're trained to fight mind control techniques, but this is no a normal war Jack, you're skilled in fighting mind control. But not Goa'uld techniques, she hit you full force and if you were smart you'd never gotten that close to her in her quarters. That device is meant to turn normal men into Jaffa, and you walked right into the lion's den by doing that, she's a queen you idiot."**_

 _ **"And we're in a war against an enemy we know nothing about and the only way to do that. Is if we have a live one come right to the base, then one option interrogation. And its question the characters as they come into contact with us, but I didn't have to hear from Hammond. To keep an eye on her and do the job of questioning, but I gained enough to prevent this from happening."**_

 _ **"And again, it's by risking being the plant, which I did, but what about you, if you were so smart. You wouldn't have gotten that close to her, let alone take the cake Kynthia gave you. But you let your hormones over rule your head twice and here's the result. You just barely got yourself, killed because of that belief, my enemy's enemy is my friend, she's Etana, and you're Will Riker now."**_

 _ **"Or to put it for a better word right now, it's Batman and Robin, stargate style, Sam is the one seeing what you don't till it nearly kills you a bit ago. 'That what is, I'm under some kind of magical spell?', 'Yeah, she wants to kill you, or turn you into a god damn drone, John.', she just barely killed you now. And by turning you into a Jaffa here, but of us, I'm the one getting my job done now."**_

 _ **"Sam had every right to question her motives, as did the girls, and it's because everytime the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat. It's that they never, ever trust them, they watch them like a hawk, and yes I was doing that. But I was interrogating her that entire time now in this. But think about it, once Bruce refocused he decided to look into her motives, you know what he finds."**_

 _ **"She had done studies on pheromone dust to make a man do anything she wants, and turns the town into an ice cube. But first she's got to kill the only ones who can stop her, Bruce himself and Robin. Before the only one that can disable and neutralize her comes into the picture. Said person is another woman right now and Sam and I did the job together, by being scientists, so yes."**_

 _ **"I was playing double agent and you wanted to kill Teal'C just to be her first prime. You're out of your mind, she barely turned the base into her nest if it wasn't for me, my companions in Chicago and the girls. You're drugged still, and you just barely sold us out to her."**_ he said and that did it as he slammed him into the wall as they watched Daniel hit the wall hard enough to stun him at the response.

Slamming him into the wall repeatedly that did it as he collpased to the floor and Teal'C shoved him back as Richards nodded. ** _"Calm yourself now O'neill!"_** Teal'C snapped with a stern growl as Sam moved to Daniel at that. **_"Back off Major now, or I swear you're being arrested for assault and battery!"_** Sam shouted at him as they heard a fast running coming charging into the room at the words as three S.F.'s arrived then.

And the trio nodded firmly to that, as they saw two men and Anna come running in and then got a better look and saw Lou and Warren as they ran to him. As Lou checked him over and he shook his head and Lou nodded with a furious look. _**"Get out of the room unless you want to end up in the brig John, get out of here now, I mean it."** _they heard Lou snap at him as Warren touched the back of his head and Daniel nodded to him.

"Well that reaction was not necessary, so these guys are seeing only what they want to see, Mckenzie included, is that it. To him it's in reverse, Daniel is the crazy one, dangerous and out of control the loose cannon. When the evidence is right there on the cameras?" Shen asked crossing her arms and they nodded. "That's the extended version to the argument, I was quoting O'donnell's remarks to George on the movie."

"Before he made it clear she was coming close to killing him here at the time Sam was right about CIA and turncoats, never trust them, but he did and got burned. Which she nearly did by turning him into a Jaffa, he was learning Jaffa lessons by switching bodies with Teal'C in year two. Just after we came into contact with Machello, but that sums up his response here now. He's refusing to hear it."he said and the group all nodded firmly.

"So tell me young man, how do expect to get away with that reaction and he's right he didn't have to hear the words. And it's because we did tell him to be the plant for us so we could gain further intel on the enemy." Hammond said sharply and they swallowed hard at that. _**"What the hell was that for exactly?"**_ Warren asked him softly and he shook his head as they nodded as they waited and Jack swallowed.

As they watched him leave the room as the duo were crouched on the floor as Sam gripped Daniel's arm then. And he nodded as Teal'C helped him up as the trio and S.F.'s surrounded him then. _**"What happened here if he reacted like and that's the second time in 7 months, you're the one he attacked."**_ Lou said and Warren nodded in agreement as he and the duo were crouched next to him as he explained that to them.

 ** _"Guys spread the word, I'm innocent, I was playing double agent and he's the turncoat and you better tell every soldier, like Captain Carter. From Captain Carter, to Majors Ferretti and Warren, even Colonels Dixon and Lieutenant Colonel Hancock regarding this. But say this as I phrase this guys, but under no circumstances allow them near their civilian, or their scientist, team mates."_**

 ** _"And 2) To watch the hard core soldiers like him and Makepeace, and that's an order, Lieutenant Harper, in case we have another outburst like this right now. Because if this crap is like any normal narcotic we know of, they're going into withdrawal and are about to start turning violent."_** Daniel told them and they nodded worriedly. ** _"Don't worry I'll be fine, just go."_** he said and the quartet nodded.

 ** _"Boys to repeat that, tell my fellow Spec ops Colonels, Andy and Chris, we're calling court martial, for striking an officer and fellow colonels. Tell them that the said psychosis that Jason and Tom told Carson about just hit the table. To you those names are Colonel Jason Redford and Colonel Tom Wilkenson now. My team mates from the Desert Storm campaign, Major O'neill now boys."_**

 ** _"I gave the very same orders and suggestion over having a scientist/soldier watch him, waiting for a blow up like this and he did it twice. So to me, the guys and Colonel Jackson to Carson that Jason and Tom did on my twin. We're calling treason and court martial for striking an officer here, a senior officer."_** Jack said and he nodded to the orders as they left as Jack checked him over carefully at that.

 _ **'To answer your question Jared, the psychological side effects, of being turned into drones just hit him now, he's jealous that I fought and he didn't. And it's going to be the same for the others like him, like Makepeace and Johnson, but his old self just reactivated, he's black ops. And I'm a scientist, and only a scientist could withstand it after getting news on what they were."**_

 _ **"It was after she said she's one of the origins of their race, I broke out of it and started interrogating her. Before she tried to seduce me, and I tried to stop her, and she dosed me again, but I'm not the one that acted like an idiot, got too close. And got turned into a jaffa, he's furious at himself for that, and he's taking it out on me right now**_ _ **."**_ he said and they nodded firmly then to the remark.

 _ **"I think he gave you a concussion, come on, infirmary now."** _she said and he shook his head. _**"No, no, not yet, we have to report him for that, I've got to get that information to the general and the pentagon. Uncle Darrel told me if he started showing any emotional instability. Then to report it to your godfather, and automatically, well time to follow his orders, we got work to do."**_

 _ **"But that just made it clear, if the others having that reaction we're going to have repeated attacks like this breaking out on the base. That while the scientists fought it, the soldiers didn't and it's turned into a case of stereotypes here on the base. That we can get more done than they can, and I've just risked a trauma, to get that intel baby, come on."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Wait, wait, wait a minute, Carson just arrived, we can go to him and still get you checked out. Daniel, dad would only suggest this anyway, you've taken one too many blows to the head these last 8 months. That dad would only suggest this anyway that we get you checked out. So we report him to the medical and mental health department and get you checked out at the same time."_**

 ** _"Although now that you ordered Harper to tell every officer like us to watch their black ops counterparts. Then I get the feeling we got 90 spec ops coming into the infirmary to get checked out along with the general. And we can report this to him in the process, before you go to debrief in what you learned here."_** Sam said to him softly and Warren nodded in agreement with her thoughts gently.

 _ **"Darrel, as in Darrel Matheson?"**_ Warren asked and he nodded to him. _ **"Yeah he's my mother's best friend, after they chose me to run the civilian department. He told me to keep an eye on Jack, on his, Hammond's and Jake Carson's orders. That was a test for him, Ry'ac was also a test, Nem, the touched. But seven tests in six months and he flunked them all, though now that he did this."**_

 _ **"Hammond is going to see this as he needs to spend six month in mental health after he already broke a window. Though now that he attacked me twice, he's on very thin ice and to the mental health department of our parents generation. He's needing serious help right now, but time for another test, I'm asking to complete the mission."**_ he said and they all nodded as they left the room at that.

"Daniel do our version of the conversation and I mean the one that landed Jack's alter ego back in my custody for rehab here." Carson told him and he nodded as Jack hid a smile as he answered him. "Yeah I remember this conversation, but the real me wasn't expecting to find you here Rob, but you, Matheson and Warren. I didn't know you guys were friends of the family here." he said and the trio nodded gently to him at that.

Heading for the medical department, Daniel walked up to the duo, as Carson walked in and into the room. **_"General Carson, you better call psych evaluations for the guys like Jack O'neill and Colonel Robert Makepeace. By that I mean black ops and marines, I know what he is, but he just attacked me and for the second time in 7 months, Sir."_** he said and Carson nodded to the remark sternly at that news.

 ** _"Reason being Danny, because I'm relieved you chose to report this to me, because after his last encounter with me. Nothing he says is going to convince me otherwise, that he is dangerous when he loses his temper. But I know his psychological state to pinpoint just where and why he lost it?"_** he asked him and crossing his arms as 'John' and Makepeace swallowed hard at that remark.

 ** _"Danny?"_** Janet repeated and he smiled. **_"Yes, he never had to ask anyone in my age group other wise, but everyone in our group that knew his parents. But_** **_he said to call him that since he was cub, some more then others. But Darrel, Dillon and I are three of said that know his parents and him better then he knew himself."_ **he said and Daniel looked at him at the wording as he answered him at that.

 ** _"Uh your voice, who are you, if you knew to call me that exactly, Sir, because the only ones that did. They were Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren, in addition to my parents and the quintet. If I knew you and I just can't remember this, because my last encounter with Annie, before separating was in Buffalo?"_ **Daniel asked and he smiled gently as they got a better look into his eyes.

As he looked between the duo and Anna gently and looking into his eyes, they got a better look and saw a look of love in them as he answered him **. _"I know son, the reason being, is because I was part of their grouping at the time. It wasn't 7, but 8 members connected to you and your parents, one of those 8. He went by the name of Jacob Robert Carson, he was a captain, bordering on major then."_**

 ** _"The last time you saw him was in court arguing with the judge that you needed to be with him and Darrel and Dillon with the fact. Now, that you're still having nightmares of the accident at the time, you were also clinging to him. Not wanting to let go of him, or the seven, before the next encounter. Before they transferred you again, you were clinging to Darrel's sister after finding her."_**

 ** _"She said she made it clear, either let you leave or they were pressing charges against your first foster father for his idiocy that nearly killed you. Your foster sister and the accident that caused the second scar to be crisscrossing over the original one?"_** he said to him gently and Daniel said it quickly to that. **_"How, how do you know that, I never told anyone that?"_** he asked and he smiled as he said it.

 ** _"Hello son, been a long time, guys remember, small forward, Jacob Carson, your father's team-mate guys, honey. But like the quintet, your godfather and uncle, son, I was looking for you after the accident. You remember me son, one of three adopted uncles you have kiddo. But I'm your father's other best friend, Danny, in fact_** ** _the last time we saw each other when you were kids now."_**

 ** _"It was when you were 8,_** ** _before the repeated foster home transfers."_ **he asked him, and Daniel closed his eyes as he took off the added 24 years on his face. As they saw him at that age and his eyes shot open and Daniel grinned in relief and delight. **_"Uncle Jake?"_** he asked and he smiled and nodded. **_"Yeah cub, it's me alright, like the duo, I've been looking for you for years._** " he said and the duo smiled in delight.

 ** _"General Jacob Carson, or more accurately Jacob Robert Carson, small forward Jacob, R. Carson, Saint Louis University. Varsity boys basketball team head coach: William David S Bowdern. Head medical psychological studies in areas of possession, and group traveling quartet of Melburn Jackson, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren."_ **Carson said naming it off to him and he smiled in delight at that.

 ** _"Alright Sam, Lou, Janet, he's part of our father's team, starting line up."_ **Anna said and they nodded in shock to that. **_"It's good to see you Uncle Jake."_** Daniel said and he gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him. Tightening his arms around him they saw him shaking in relief and happiness. And Anna gave a shake if her head to the trio as she and Warren exchanged knowing smiles then at that.

 ** _"It's okay, son, it's okay, you got me back now."_** they heard softly as he buried his head into his shoulder. "Long story, but being the closest to a father and his psychiatrist all his life, this served two purposes in his case. He needed me now, especially once we hit the sarcophagus and Thanos, as I was the medical psychiatrist in the family. Traumas like the thin ice, the trench and the accident itself." Carson said and the quartet nodded.

As he watched their ritual as he pressed his forehead to Daniel's and he closed his eyes in response. "Matter of beyond relief, the general that just showed up was a friend of the family. And one he hasn't seen since the lawsuit that nearly got him out of the system and back with us now." Warren said and they nodded as Anna finished as she watched them. And the trio hid smiles at that reaction as Anna explained that to the trio smiling.

 ** _"That was a ritual we created growing up, we were raised together since birth, guys, in truth and he was right. It wasn't 7, but 8 that were connected to our parents, any of our parents."_** she said and the trio nodded before the duo hugged him as well. **_"Our fathers were the point guard, shooting guard and power forward on the varsity basketball team at SLU."_** she added and the trio nodded gently to her.

 ** _"Varsity basketball team, 1955 to 1962, head coach Father William S. Bowdern, starting line up: Melburn Jackson: Power forward. Darrel Matheson: Shooting guard and Dillon Warren: Point guard, as for General Carson. He was small forward, but the quartet and Aunt Claire were always together. But they, our parents, were also Father Bowdern's best students in theology and Latin."_**

 ** _"Growing up when our parents were transferred from town to town, or country to country, to keep us together Addison asked for Uncle Mel to do research. And on mythology at the time, combining Theology and Mythology together. As a result we studied the first ever possession done and that was done by Fathers Bowdern, McBride and Halloran."_** Anna said explaining to the trio and they nodded.

 ** _"Yeah and in order it was my dad, Uncle Dillon, Uncle Darrel and General Carson, who asked us to call him uncle as well. He, like the duo, spent years looking for me at the time and..., Annie. Oh you got to be kidding, Annie Thompson, but your father is..."_** Daniel said her and Warren smiled in delight and she smiled. ** _"Yeah it is guys, it's me."_** she said and they went into a group hug then.

"Finding both of you again is just as good as having your parents back right now, them and the quintet and believe me. I've never been so relieved that I found you this soon since I found you guys now." he said and and they nodded as he explained it. Watching his double, they saw him pull a picture out. **_"Alright guys the reason we know each other is because this was us, as cubs."_** Daniel said showing the trio the picture.

 ** _"When was that exactly?"_** Janet asked and he smiled. **_"Just before the accident actually, but our fathers were a trio, although the Carsons didn't have children. We made up for that and we were just as good and to him, that's why he said that, he's the family psychiatrist. And our trio were raised together from birth, if we had a second girl, we were the last members in the dream warriors."_**

 ** _"Our familial trio, if we were the characters on the nightmare films, I was Joey, she was Kristen and Jared was Kincaid. If their parents had a deeper history then they wanted to admit right now as well, but all that's left were and are the rest of the dream warriors now. Same difference now you guys, but to get back to the conversation, Jack flipped out, out of jealousy and as to why exactly."_**

 ** _"I fought it off and he didn't, in fact hearing what the hell she was and is-is what did it. I was gathering as much information on her that we needed. But under direct orders by Uncles Darrel and Dillon, I was ordered by all of you. Just to run psychiatric testing on him, but 5 tests, 7 months, and he failed."_** he said Carson nodded gently to him at that as the trio went into explaining it to him then.

 ** _" In truth I'm the psychiatrist that treated him close to 7 years ago, and I can explain why later, girls, Louis, Jared, but Jason Redford. That is his team leader back then, but he said and ordered that if he had a civilian team mate. That said team mate was ordered to watch him back then. Because only he, if O'neill started showing instability could do it without getting court martialed for it."_**

 ** _"Keep going, because we're calling Darrel, Ryan and the president, regarding the duo, they are hereby under arrest for espionage and helping the enemy."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Well that's enough to scare the hell out of him once he learns more regarding who you are. Then you're letting on, but 6.5 years since he got released from that psychiatric hospital, for rehab."_**

 ** _"And he was a nicotine addict at the time here back then to, but he just crossed the psychiatric general he shouldn't have right now."_ **Lou said and Daniel nodded to that in agreement firmly. _**"And Jack's hormones keep getting him into trouble, last time it was Kynthia and the nanites, prior to that his ignorance. It resulted in a level IV outbreak on the base, his decision, regarding Thor's hammer."**_

 ** _"That could cost hundreds of lives, I would have found us what we needed in this, just to give us an edge. When we found Professor Littlefield, but no, he forced me into leaving, Ry'ac, last month. And my capture by Nem and he breaks a window and now this, right now at the current moment. He's just been turned into a Jaffa and I threw it in his face that his hormones caused this."_**

 ** _"And he knocked me into the wall, and hard enough, I think he gave me a concussion, the quartet were in the room with me. Along with Teal'C, but I was sexually assaulted by 'her', acting as your double agent. He's a CIA turncoat, for assisting her, but he arrested the girls, he offered himself. As her first jaffa, he's her first prime, I was following orders."_ **he said and Carson nodded to the news.

 ** _"Lou, Jared, I need to run a fast blood test, because if they're acting like this and she's using drugs. On you guys to control you, there's got to be a side effect here. Though if this means what I think then it's very likely that the drugs effects. They're having a psychotropic effect on you, so better safe then sorry now."_** Janet told them and the trio nodded as she took a test tube of blood from them.

"Daniel, add the cut wrist to it and the fact that we knew he completely lost his mind, out of delirium, he re-opened up the scar. The one that left me under Carson's care for that year baby, guys." Jack told them and they nodded as he shoved his sleeve back and exposed it to Shen and Charlotti then. "What the hell was he trying to do?!" Chapman said in shock and he crossed his arms as he explained it to him firmly at the question.

"Bleed the toxins, but he traded one version of opium for another and only a man desperate to free himself from the source of his addiction would do this. But he was trying to turn this around and Carson ordered my wrists cuffed. But rule 1) never, ever cuff your perp's hands behind their back, if they're a soldier like me or them. It makes it impossible to see what he's doing, but that was another test Hammond lined up."

"As trying to turn this around, he deliberately hurt himself in front of them and that fried his case ever since, but this is me when I'm thinking straight and clearly. As Hammond voiced my thoughts where Daniel was concerned, he has got to go that one step further. To me, I was amused by this as I knew my baby brother way too well at the time." he said and Daniel smiled as he clapped his hand on his shoulder smiling then at that.

"At this stage with two years left of school now, he's always had me protecting him, but though I know he's an adult, can't help that, I still see him as that cub I remembered. When we were playing chess when I was at my uncle's house that Thanksgiving, so I get overly territorial with who are my baby brothers and sisters at times here." he said and the quartet hid a blush to that and their parents chuckled at his remark.

"Which only makes sense when we spend another another 7 years years together in the program after you retired from the military and joined the program. You're back with 3/4's of the team, and our entire family gang is here at the base now." Sam said and he nodded with a smile to that remark. "Before we have a repeater of you doing the staff in the gate room, tell me first would you, guys." he said and Janet started laughing at that.

"Like I said, I don't need to hear that when upstairs after three months of hearing the gate activation alarm going off. After the frequent attacks at the 'gate at the moment, you two, so before staff theory practice and using it, in that crystal planet test. Tell me first and I got Jack watching it from the control room window, you guys, son, young lady, I mean it, tell me first." Hammond said and as the duo and Warren tried to hold it in.


	79. The IOA Gets The Truth II

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: There is going to be a slight pause regarding the extended version to what happened between his withdrawal and rebound and the end of it. As I lost several chapters when updating the chapter on truths out. Regarding who it was that caused his to really quit and thr reason why. So it's going to take me a few days to get the rest of it out, regarding the ending to Need.**

 **Before the rest of the story is finished and it goes from 2369 and into 1893, but there will several indications saying there are changes in that area. Before Hammond's age group gets into the military and leading into their new future.** **And before the next half of the chapter as it reaches Hammond's meeting with SG-1 as the team ends up in 1969, as they see Hammond in his early 30's.**

 **Chapter 79: SGC Truths: The IOA Gets The Truth II**

"Job gets haphazard with the male patients, so let the male doctor, or psychiatrist, take charge here, since their tempers. Especially when they start getting violent, are enough to scare her." Daniel said crossing his arms and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah and you never raised your voice at me since we met at the time, giving me a way to crack it. But this, rationally breaking it down for me for why you had another concussion here."

"Putting this in a way I can understand it, the letter you gave us gave me another reason to put these guys under psyche watch. Before they dragged in Johnson for the second time in 8 months, and technically, if Daniel was unaffected and with him, Teal'C, I needed help. In how to crack this, this was no curse, but a disease that just affected 3/4's of the base in the last one and now the hormones went nuts for a second time in 8 months."

"But our relationship was so deep you acted like my kid brother every time, as we dropped the titles and started calling each other by name." she said and he smiled and pulled her into a hug and she smiled and tightened her arms around him in response. "Just get ready for the change up, as we all fake it until Lya comes to get me, my title of Dr. stays, but we wait til Omac and Lya now." he said and the group smiled dangerously.

"Drop the act and tell them the truth, we set them up by them revealing they are still suffering that psychosis and 2) that you are not a civilian at all. But a full bird Colonel and John just destroyed his career here at the SGC after seven months of mistakes. And this reveal was the big one, as striking an superior officer is equipped with a court martial." Jack said with a smirk and the duo paled and swallowed hard at that remark.

"Before revealing the SGA is activated and we replaced our predecessors, but SGC is Starfleet, SGA is the federation. As we bring in more planets and 3/4's of the SGA are the future Enterprise crew. As we tell them the truth, we were created to control the gates and arrest all tyrannical acts that the NID or associated with has planned." Chapman said said Shen finished it. "Keep it going, Daniel." she said and he nodded as started it.

 ** _"When was that exactly?"_** Janet asked and he smiled. **_"Just before the accident actually, but our fathers were a trio, although the Carsons didn't have children. We made up for that and we were just as good and to him, that's why he said that, he's the family psychiatrist. And our trio were raised together from birth, if we had a second girl, we were the last members in the dream warriors."_**

 ** _"Our familial trio, if we were the characters on the nightmare films, I was Joey, she was Kristen and Jared was Kincaid. If their parents had a deeper history then they wanted to admit right now as well, but all that's left were and are the rest of the dream warriors now. Same difference now you guys, but to get back to the conversation, Jack flipped out, out of jealousy and as to why exactly."_**

 ** _"I fought it off and he didn't, in fact hearing what the hell she was and is-is what did it. I was gathering as much information on her that we needed. But under direct orders by Uncles Darrel and Dillon, I was ordered by all of you. Just to run psychiatric testing on him, but 5 tests, 7 months, and he failed."_** he said Carson nodded gently to him at that as the trio went into explaining it to him then.

 ** _" In truth I'm the psychiatrist that treated him close to 7 years ago, and I can explain why later, girls, Louis, Jared, but Jason Redford. That is his team leader back then, but he said and ordered that if he had a civilian team mate. That said team mate was ordered to watch him back then. Because only he, if O'neill started showing instability could do it without getting court martialed for it."_**

 ** _"Keep going, because we're calling Darrel, Ryan and the president, regarding the duo, they are hereby under arrest for espionage and helping the enemy."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Well that's enough to scare the hell out of him once he learns more regarding who you are. Then you're letting on, but 6.5 years since he got released from that psychiatric hospital, for rehab."_**

 ** _"And he was a nicotine addict at the time here back then to, but he just crossed the psychiatric general he shouldn't have right now."_ **Lou said and Daniel nodded to that in agreement firmly. _**"And John's hormones keep getting him into trouble, last time it was Kynthia and the nanites, prior to that his ignorance. It resulted in a level IV outbreak on the base, his decision, regarding Thor's hammer."**_

 ** _"That could cost hundreds of lives, I would have found us what we needed in this, just to give us an edge. When we found Professor Littlefield, but no, he forced me into leaving, Ry'ac, last month. And my capture by Nem and he breaks a window and now this, right now at the current moment. He's just been turned into a Jaffa and I threw it in his face that his hormones caused this."_**

 ** _"And he knocked me into the wall, and hard enough, I think he gave me a concussion, the quartet were in the room with me. Along with Teal'C, but I was sexually assaulted by 'her', acting as your double agent. He's a CIA turncoat, for assisting her, but he arrested the girls, he offered himself. As her first jaffa, he's her first prime, I was following orders."_ **he said and Carson nodded to the news.

 ** _"Lou, Jared, I need to run a fast blood test, because if they're acting like this and she's using drugs. On you guys to control you, there's got to be a side effect here. Though if this means what I think then it's very likely that the drugs effects. They're having a psychotropic effect on you, so better safe then sorry now."_** Janet told them and the trio nodded as she took a test tube of blood from them.

Before 48 other soldiers walked into the room. ** _"You guys okay?"_** Sam asked and they nodded. **_"Yeah, but decided to check the side effects, word's spread that O'neill attacked Daniel a second time and for only telling him the truth. That his idiocy barely killed him a second time, and that Dr. Jackson. He was acting the double agent, while they went lap dog and turned on us."_** Dixon told her gently at that.

 ** _"I ordered the S.F.'s to spread this all over between their teams so once the 7 of you started asking questions, regarding this Chris. And it's once you do, it's going all over the base and directly to Hammond. So he hears this and John is screwed."_** Daniel said and Evan Kovechek nodded. ** _"Smart move, because once we hear this, we know you're innocent, but he's not."_** he said and the trio nodded.

 ** _"Major you alright, fully recovered now after your encounter with Apophis?"_** Dixon asked and Lou gave a nod to him. ** _"Yes Sir, I'm fine thank you, but these characters don't know when to quit right now. The last time I saw him like this was right after Daniel busted him for bringing that warhead with us. His not telling us until Daniel let him have it for that at that time here now."_**

 ** _"But you and me, we're not black ops, but spec ops, as was our lost team mate, he was killed in the aftermath to us encountering Apophis. I'm all that Daniel has left of our trio now, as to that, nothing is saving his ass. In the fact and events if he develops a psychosis over the fact Dan resisted her where they didn't."_ **he said and the medical/psychiatric trio nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

 ** _"Yeah that's an understatement right now, because you keep getting the worst end of the deal, but now that we know that you were playing double agent. That's game over for him and in one shot, and once this gets to me now at the moment. Then someone is back under scrutiny no matter what he says to either me, Hammond or Dr. Carson right now."_** Janet said in response to that gently.

 ** _"Yes well the bone heads that do are being arrested for psyche evalustions in addition to medical scans regarding. But this was a goa'uld not a human it gets far more dangerous, but since I'm the third colonel in charge. Then I'm negating everything these guys say for the S.F.'s do right now, but Harper get in here."_ **Dixon said into his radio at that and he came running into the room at that summons.

 ** _"Lieutenant to repeat Captain Jackson's orders, spread this from your teams to every S.F. team on the base. And secondly belay any orders given to you by either Major O'neill or Colonel Makepeace. I mean direct orders given, but they're traitors and turncoats, so ignore whatever they say to you."_** he said to him and Harper nodded sternly to the orders and Warner took charge at that gently.

 ** _"We don't have enough room in here for everyone guys, so spread the word to every male personnel on the base. But come in by groups of 50, each, for blood testing, anyone refuses, they're being arrested and to repeat Captain Jackson's orders. Tell all personnel to watch the full soldier types in case that happens again!"_** Warner called out and they all nodded to the orders gently and he sighed.

 ** _"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but you better start treating this as though this was the caveman plague we dealt just with, Janet. But the ones not infected are us and Teal'C along with Hammond and half the medical department. But narcotics or just infected with a disease that causes the hormones to start going nuts it doesn't matter, same difference right now."_**

 ** _"But look at me, who just got caught for another violent outburst and who came directly to you. No aggression and no raised voice here to you, I'm being my normal self with you, but do I look dangerous right now to you though. Though conversation is heading in the same direction, but look at me here. Do I look dangerous to you, anyone hurt?"_** Daniel asked her and she shook her head sternly.

 ** _"No you look normal and we're discussing this in the very same way we did it then right now, Dr. Jackson."_** she started to say and he shook his head. **_"It's Daniel now, we've been together this long, let's just drop the formalities right now. But again, the virus reared it's ugly head again, but first now it was the alpha male. Alpha male attitude syndrome and he attacked me over his possessiveness."_**

 ** _"Over Sam as the guys dragged him in and now it happens again and because I made it clear that he made a fool of himself. And he barely kills himself and he attacks me again, so if you saw this. And him, as he constantly loses control of himself, who do you have an easier time with."_ **he asked and she nodded. **_"You and of the two of you I got an easier time with you as a patient right now."_**

 ** _"And I get the point too here, but you're right, but it's the added act of the alpha male syndrome."_ **she said sternly and he nodded to her. **_"Under normal circumstances I'd see this as strange, but it's gone past strange. And right to normal around here, then again, if we don't get this under control. And someone is going to get knocked through that window a second time right now."_**

 ** _"Or worse, we have another attack like what happened to you earlier regarding you and Hathor here. But at the rate this is going it's a repeater of the virus running amok in the base and we got to watch these guys. And before someone gets hurt or worse right now at the moment."_** Sam said in response to that and she nodded as they exchanged looks as Carson exchanged looks with Dixon at that remark.

 ** _"Somebody want to get this under control before we have repeated attacks and altercations breaking out. And all over the base right now, because last time it was a virus stimulating all the neural chemicals. And this time it's a drug related outburst, that we got to get under control, but thermal dust. And that acts like ampetamines or some other narcotic."_** Carson said in exasperation at that remark.

 ** _"Possible cause for that reaction, speedball effect, but that's part of the template we need regarding keeping that piece of junk off the planet right now. As such the one of the grouping able to focus and act normal is the scientist here, while the daredevils start getting irrational. If I was anyone I'm Bruce, when played by George Clooney right now."_ **Daniel said and she nodded, bemused.

 ** _"Bruce, as in Batman?"_** Dixon said in response with a smile and he nodded. **_"Yeah, lets just say the acts of the fourth film just hit the table, the duo are like Robin. I'm playing Bruce himself, so who does that leave to play Batgirl and Poison Ivy?"_** he asked and the other soldiers started laughing as Lou answered that. **_"Sam is Batgirl and Hathor is Poison Ivy, we get it."_** he said to him, smiling gently at that.

Just as he finished saying that, Hammond also walked in the door. **_"Dr. Frasier you better do me as well, because like Danny, I was also the double agent."_** he said and the girls nodded as he looked at Daniel and his eyes narrowed. **_"What happened now son, because there's a bruise on your forehead?"_** he asked and Carson said it firmly. ** _"We'll tell you later, but there's a bit of information needed here."_**

 ** _"First prime, Teal'C what does that mean exactly right now?"_** he asked and Teal'C explained that to him. ** _"It is Jaffa for Colonel O'neill's rank, my mentor, Master Bra'tac is the next rank up, as your own rank, General, Doctor Carson. But our ranks follow your branch that fight over water, aside from the last two."_** he said and Carson nodded firmly as he answered him as he looked at him gently.

 ** _"What's the side effect of serving a queen exactly, if these guys came close to killing themselves, before being granted their symbiotes?"_** He asked and Teal'C sighed. **_"The queens are having the jaffa, or men serving them, acting like drones, the queens use seduction, matters of quid pro quo. As their jaffa will do anything to be granted as their first prime, their loyal bodyguard."_**

 _ **"Doctor, Captain, you heard O'neill's remark on me, when under her influence to he was to dispose of me himself. But Daniel has passed you this message, so you as doctors, best use that. And against the men not behaving like Major O'neill and Colonel Makepeace, Daniel was hurt and he did not do it willingly either."** he_ said and they nodded as Janet answered him firmly as she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Dispose of you, is that the drug talking or is it he now saw you as an enemy at the moment here. When she's dangerous and as Sam said, though CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turn coat. They never trust them, they watch them like a hawk and yes Daniel was doing just that right now. So they'd gone traitor on us, now, and because they're obsessed with her being an ally, Sam questions this."_**

 ** _"And he starts acting like she's the bad guy now, and simply because she sees what they don't and the offshoot queen was a good queen bee. Who I don't doubt is going to kill Hathor for what she did the Danny at the moment. Although if the boys came in here for bloodtests, I want to know if this has the same effect Etana had on the crew?"_** Hammond asked as he crossed his arms at that.

 ** _"He wasn't kidding either General,_** ** _the remark of my enemy's enemy is my friend doesn't apply here right now. It's like the episode, she wanted to capture the base and turn it into her nest so her contagion, after I broke out of it. I spoke to the joint chiefs, they said to find out what she is and what her plan is. The plan was the same as Etana's, turn the base, the ship, into her nest."_**

 ** _"As it spreads off the ship into NORAD, and directly to the NID as it starts spreading across the globe and gets into the general population. I'm talking The Puppet Master notion, John and Makepeace are the said hosts. The ones meant to do just just as they're the first to be branded with her symbol. But Sam_** ** _Cavanaugh_** ** _and Jarvis, they both become hosts and they both turned violent."_**

 ** _"I'm the other side of Cavanaugh, the one that was determined to burn every slug to the ground as we destroyed them all. But Puppet Masters and The Game, as well as Poison Ivy all rolled into one now. If the secretary of the state was here when she arrived, he'd have been the one to get it on the president. And I just headed that off by giving the girls this."_** he said, passing him the note then.

 ** _"To repeat my last remarks off the touched, the effects of that pheromone act like a very contagious disease and the ones that came into contact with it. Are now the ones that are starting fights every 15 minutes, and don't say it Teal'C. As to why, this is neither the time nor place for this conversation."_** he added and Sam hid a chuckle as the trio nodded bemused as Hammond gave a nod to that.

"Let me guess, your bickering match after she and you were discussing you were immune till your antihistamines wore off?" Sarah asked with a chuckle and they both nodded. "Yeah, to end the sarcasm I stepped in to end that debate, before I laid the bottom line down on the general. Needless to say, Daniel and I exchanged the same knowing look at what this meant: Bio lab 4, quarantine." Janet told her and she nodded bemused then.

Just as he was answering, they heard a struggle break out as they turned and saw Johnson being dragged into the room. **_"Not again."_** Daniel said with a growl and Hammond nodded as Carson shouted it out. ** _"Alright young man calm down now, Jason sedate him, before he hurts himself?"_** Carson snapped and the guards and orderlies nodded as they dragged him to the bed, put him in restraints and sedated him.

 ** _"Daniel just broke this down for me, but we're calling it now, medical security alert level III, because this crap is like a case of speedballing right now. John was run through the sarcophagus and dosed with the pheromone, so medical research on the damn thing. That we need, but we also need further information on the queens and before it results in someone in another fight here."_**

 ** _"And to the point it results in someone else getting thrown through the window, so medical security alert condition III, code yellow."_ **Dixon added and he nodded sternly to that. "Medical security alerts are five levels, level blue was medical bio-lab 2 levels, level green was slightly more serious along the lines medical arrests for drug related outbursts in a normal way here, level III is yellow and it covers program areas."

"Mixing human drugs with alien drugs in an alien speedball effect, where we have to quarantine the effect, level IV, Orange is bordering on our own people. And them being compromised for being infected with drugs and worse being turned into drones. Level V, code red is we have a symbiote loose on the base, someone was turned into a drone. Or 3) they got possessed by a human demon." Warner said, explaining it to them gently.

As he read it again as he said it to him. ** _"And this is why we need you right now, you understand this. And can put it in ways that I can understand, when the girls go to science talk now. So puppet masters, the game and Poison Ivy all rolled into one and the key to breaking her hold on us. It was by use of the girls extensive training as the girls were trained to take advantage of a man's weakness."_**

 ** _"Alright so from the base, to NORAD, to NID, and the secretary of the state, who was here 3 months ago, before you brought Langford back into it. Alright keep going what was her intention here if you knew what was coming Danny."_ **he said and Daniel nodded. **_"In the words of Batgirl, she's using femanine wiles to get them to do anything for her, but first is SGC, then NORAD, NID and after that."_**

 ** _"Into the federation now, discovering what she was, I decided to help the girls after they got arrested. And with it now, I gave them the clue needed to stop her, but seduction was the key and use their added training for this. But double agent, I'm working for you and the joint chiefs, AMRIID and the president."_** Daniel told him and he nodded proudly as Janet smiled sternly as she said it gently.

 ** _"Uh huh, yeah and you follow orders in acting like a sperm donor and double agent, you may not be a soldier, but so what, us scientists. We have ways that work better then constant violence, such as use of seduction to get ourselves out of the brig."_ **Janet said and Carson nodded in agreement. ** _"No kidding, Janet, that was a trap, you followed orders and risked a trauma to gather intel."_**

 ** _"You're continuing to test them in psychiatry and the latest test results came back as he's humilited to the point he's attacked you again. Out of jealousy, you withstood her ways and he didn't, you're Bruce and he's Dick Grayson. Alright well, I'm calling out psychiatric evaluations for every soldier, like these two. On the base, until the effects wear off and he's deactivated until further notice."_**

 ** _"George, we'll tell you in your office, but I recommend the base under quarantine for 4 days up to a month. Just to ensure the men acting like the duo are completely clear here, initiate wildfire."_ **he said and Hammond nodded as he left the room at that, and he looked at Daniel. **_"I'm calling the president about this that the duo just committed treason and attempted murder right now."_**

 ** _"Go report to George, and Jared, Louis, Sam you call your fathers, you too, Annie, report to your father and tell him this."_** he said and they nodded as they left the room as he crossed his arms, his eyes stern at that. "I assume you're reporting what you learned from my version of our race, as your memories of you meeting me. They had not come back yet, my friend?" Egeria asked and he nodded to her gently to that remark.

"To answer that I ended up meeting Egeria when she was still a Goa'uld, and I created her ideals and in a way was the one who sired who are what's left of the original batch." he explained and the sextet nodded to the news in amazement. ** _"Though we pretend to Onimpetant, we did not know this, who did you meet first of us in the system lords aside from her, Colonel?"_** Cronus asked and she smiled gently at that remark.

"Faithful lotar, Yu, do recall you the man that was with me when I came to act as mediator at the time during negotiations?" she asked and he nodded as he covered his eyes then as he got it. **_"That was no normal human man that was with you, it was Colonel Jackson, just dressed in the clothes of Ancient Rome now."_** he said with gentle bemusement then and she nodded to him gently at that remark.

As they returned to the rest of it at that. "Get ready the duo, that's John and Makepeace, are discussing this, trying to pin the blame on me. Regarding the cleaning up in their mistakes when they went lapdog for the... And excuse me for this next remark too, my queens, but the bitch Hathor, I was in a conference call. And he reported to the duo we could have a security breach to the joint chiefs now." Daniel said and they all nodded.

"For seven years we were used to this, but aging backwards and forwards, getting turned into a caveman and the time we swapped bodies, having our minds copied and ending up in robot copies of us and a few other things. So to us this was considered normal by this point." Daniel said and IOA nodded bemused. **_"I see why you are so used to unusual things happening on this base, as of yet."_** Bastet said to that a bemused smile.

 ** _"But you are correct, you do not get this under control now and someone could get hurt if it throws somene through that window in here right now."_** Egeria said and he nodded as they watched the quintet walk up to Hammond's office as he took a seat and the quartet surrounded him. "Well someone is in big trouble for injuring a fellow team mate and for the second time in 7 months." Hailey said sighing and Sam nodded.

 ** _"General, General Carson has ordered psyche evaluations for every soldier of Jack and Makepeace's stature."_** Daniel said and Sam finished that. _ **"I think that O'neill needs to be confined right now, he's a threat to himself. And everyone on the base right now, and with him, every soldier just like him right now."**_ she said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he answered her then gently at that.

 ** _"We just had a repeater of John attacking him after the blasted virus hit him after he got jumped by Emily Parker. If you remember here after the guys broke the window, Sam jumped me. But we were both given the antihistamines and recovered, John attacked him. Just after getting jumped by Emily, also in the locker room."_** Jack said, crossing his arms at that and Hammond nodded sternly.

 ** _"Did you already tell him to stay away from Sam when she belongs to Daniel?"_** he asked and Jack nodded. "Trade words and re-arrange remarks, but this keeps up and it's a repeat, as this is why I said stay on that side of the gate. So you can bring back the test results, the blasted idiot." Janet said sternly then. ** _"I did, but with us downstairs, Daniel risked getting attacked by her to get us that intel earlier, General."_**

 ** _"But now we got a big problem as the caveman plague just make a come back around here, as you saw with Johnson. His being dragged in next at the current moment, it started a second time, that crap. The stuff Jacob told us about, she used on the guys a bit ago, is like opium. So our drugged black ops and marines, especially on SG-3 are likely to lose it."_** he told him and he nodded sternly to that.

 _ **"What happened this time if the four of you are covering his back and he looks like he's got a very serious headache now?"**_ he asked and Daniel answered that question. _**"After giving my report to Sam on what I learned the severe jealous in his eyes got worse. When I made my declaration towards Sam, but I know what she is to you Sir, she told me everything."**_ he said and he nodded to him softly.

 ** _"In fact, it doesn't bother me at all, because I could see Jonas was a clear nutcase, she deserves to be with her own kind. And if I have to classify this as anything, she's Jean, I'm Scott and Jack, or Jonas, is Logan. I'm a professor, like she is, and he's a black ops, so in your eyes who's the better match for her now?"_** he asked and the older man smiled gently at the remark as he answered him.

 _ **"Then I can be honest there, but you're who her father and I would have chosen for her anyway, I take it this was a test, after he lost his temper. And the alpha in him kicked in during the outbreak on the base?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to him. _**"Yes Sir it was, and we've been running certain tests on his mental state ever since Dr. Matheson made contact with me, since you got me back now."**_

 _ **"But he's a friend of the family, I don't know who else is, in the Air Force, but they chose me to run the civilian department now. But ever since the first mission, the mental health director of your age group. And Dr. Matheson asked us to run certain tests on psychological testing. Five tests in six to seven months, he's flunked them all."**_ he said and Hammond nodded to him then to that.

 _ **"Thank you for telling me that now, but that's why I've been this hard on him, you on the other hand things changed since last month. Aside from that, I'm giving you an honorary promotion to Captain this month. So if this conversation is heading in the direction I think it is now. So report, what you learn so far, before she broad-sided us, son?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he answered him.

As he looked at the way they were on both sides of him. _ **"General, I did your orders that you wanted, but in the process, she attacked me. But he's holding onto the assumption I did it of my own accord, when he's the one that got turned into a Jaffa, first prime."**_ Daniel said and Hammond nodded, as he said it _ **"What you learn son, I know I was putting you at risk when we asked you to do that today."**_

 _ **"But we still needed as much information into how she traced the gate here, and what the hell is she if she had that type of control over us?"**_ he asked and he explained that to him. _ **"There was a rumor in the jaffa ranks that there were a few goa'uld that could spawn others. And in the same way the xenomorph queens on the movies could, and we just found one, she's a queen Goa'uld."**_

 _ **"They're the origin of the race, but she's like a, to put this gently, all the Greek gods came from one titan. His name was Cronus, and as I said she's the goddess of love, music and medical areas. But she's like every other woman now in the case of female turncoats, and with that. She's decided to, after Ra was killed to run his empire here on earth now, by creating a foothold now."**_

 _ **"Whoever mentioned me by name gave Sam the information via the internet, but to explain this in the way he said it now. All the sex goddess's were really all the same woman: Hathor, the Greeks identified her with Aphrodite, Ishtar of Babylon, Astarte of Syria, Ceres of Rome. Most of the mythology and she's well loved through all of it now, but there was late period in Egypt."**_

 _ **"Around the time our ancestors drove him off the planet, she was sent by Ra to destroy our race, but then he changed his mind. And they became enemies after that, before whoever their offshoot is, drugged her. And then locked her up in that sarcophagus, but according to legend, she had magical powers over men. So if they were soldiers, as, in almost every case, it described these guys, now."**_

 _ **"As drunk with her presence, that drug she used on us, is the control drug, but it took a much stronger dose, because I snapped out of it. And after she revealed that she was one of the origins for their race. But for whatever number the queens there were, the offshoot leader used to be one. But whatever her species name was now, means resistance, though they find out she's back."**_

 _ **"And they're going to be pissed right now, that one of the most hated queens, in their eyes, is back on the loose. But if the scientists that found her, didn't know this then, we have more technology of their's scattered across the globe and we have to find it and fast. But to put this bluntly now, as a queen and it's going on the insect metaphor: but bees, termites, wasps and ants now."**_

 _ **"She and her colleagues are queens, but for every 10,000 normal ones, there's one queen, 2) is that all Goa'uld have naquada in their blood. And it helps to sense the presence of another host, jaffa or anything made of the mineral. 3) the queens were the ones that had the ability to turn humans into Jaffa, because they had a device that could do it and we got evidence to that now."**_

 _ **"Because Jack got turned into the first now, but their armies were made of human turned Jaffa. If they were queens, because they had the ability to turn them into drones. Before turning them into Jaffa, if they were soldiers, 4) The queens had a drug that could over ride higher reasoning. But for some that resisted like I did, they gave a stronger dose, to the person that resisted."**_

 _ **"And 5) in order for the larva to be created, they needed a sperm donor, to get them to connect to the right race. Which meant they chose a random man and mated with them, but as I helped kill Ra, she chose me and then turned him into a Jaffa."**_ he said and he nodded as he answered him. _**"Great, so that's why the girls had to take charge here now?"**_ he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he went on.

 _ **"For Jaffa created out of humans, she needed another human in order to do so, she chose you as the sperm donor, but you resisted, before she hit you with a second dose. Let me guess, when you realized this, you tried to stop her and she hit you with another one, before Sam walked in. And saw you sitting there in shock Daniel, while the rest of us were acting as her army here now."**_

 _ **"She did it against your will?"**_ he asked and he nodded. _**"Yes Sir, but whoever gave Sam that information just saved the entire planet. And with me indisposed at the moment, but whatever he said was right. She had magical powers over men, if they were soldiers and she could seduce them. And into doing almost anything for her, in every case it says they were drunk with her presence."**_

 _ **"And speaking of which who was the person that you got that information from exactly?"**_ Daniel asked and she explained that. _**"The name was Raynor, you know him?"**_ she asked and he straightened up at that. _**"Which Raynor there's five running loose out there, so I need to make sure, because my friend did a web-page. And my best friend at college was a Steven Derek Raynor, he did everything."**_

 _ **"But he works in the museum in Chicago, you get his first initial, because I need to make sure now, because by going to him. He just helped you save the planet with me indisposed here right now."**_ he asked and she nodded. _ **"His name is S. Raynor, Dr. S. Raynor, assistant to Dr. David A. Jordan."**_ she said and he sighed in relief at the news as he answered her gently at the news as he explained this to them.

"S Raynor is Dr. Steven Raynor, David A. Jordon is Dr. David Adam Jordon." Sarah told her and she nodded to her gently. "We met at 20 but we were together for five years, we stayed friends from that point for the rest of that time. And leading into my theory on the pyramids, so though we broke up, she still acted like I belong to her. Case point in the lab after Osiris was let loose here." he said and the group nodded as she leaned into him.

 _ **"My mentor was like my parents and Catherine's father, a well noted Archaeologist. And his area of expertise is the same as my dad's, he's an Egyptologist. As to that, you notice that nearly every goa'uld we ran into is Ancient Egyptian?"**_ he asked and they nodded. _ **"Well it's because there's more Egyptian deities then there were the others, like fifty in the ancient Egyptian."**_

 _ **"The mains ones we dealt with were Ra's family, who was Hathor and their son, Her'ur. But Ra's brother and rival was Apophis, by killing Ra we just pissed off his entire family. Even though Apophis had a different symbol, it doesn't matter, but Apophis was Ra's rival he ruled the night, and as a result. With the fact we killed the sun, we just hit an ever lasting dark period until we get rid of him."**_

 _ **"But their symbol was Horus, which is what Her'ur really is, his real name is Horus, as to that, with the fact her husband and his father is dead. They're exacting revenge on us for this and this foothold was exactly that. As to that, Steven and I are the foremost authorities on the Ancient Egypt and with that, if he knew, he'd love this job as much as I do right now, to see for real."**_

 _ **"The last time they saw me was before Catherine chose me and I opened up the gate."**_ he said and they nodded. _"_ _ **I take it you haven't spoken to them since you returned though you got in touch with Catherine when we found her husband?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Yeah to protect them and I understand why you can't tell your spouses or children anything, I'm doing the same here."**_

 _ **"Leading into my lecture on that, and I was taking a hunch when I said that the pyramids were landing pedestals for their ships. Which I got evidence to that during the first mission two years ago, but I knew that once I said that, it was to get attention off me. Because I saw Charlie and Catherine listening to me from the back of the room that day, before the lecture broke so with it."**_

 _ **"So I can tell you what I was up to, before Catherine contacted me at the time, but the last time they saw me was in California now. S. Raynor is Dr. Steven Raynor, Sam, he's my best friend at the college, with him. As his partner, was my ex girlfriend Dr. Sarah Gardner, and our mentor. His name was Dr. David Adam Jordan, of his ten top students in his class, we were his prize pupils now."**_

 _ **"But while I decided to be a field man, they were working at the museum in Chicago, but they're as influential as I am. But to protect them now, I had to distance myself from them, once you called me. Though now that we had this happen now, it's going to be necessary, but I'm relieved you found that. But it's a relief that if you can't go to me, then you can go to my friends now."**_

 _ **"But you went to my best friends at the college, with me out of commission here right now."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently at that. _**"Well now that I know that we better figure out if we're missing anything. And just so we can keep her locked out, because if we do, we got trouble."**_ she said and he nodded before his eyes widened then as he looked at Hammond then as he said it to him.

 _ **"Oh god, Uncle Darrel said we had built a prototype GDO, while I was gone."**_ he said and Hammond stood up at that as he checked the drawer behind his desk and checked all three and then slammed his hand on the file cabinet. _**"Damn it, it's gone."**_ he said and they all stood up as Daniel said it for the five of them then firmly. ** _"Well the mission has gone to infiltration just to get it back, because I know where it is."_**

 _ **"And this calls for one thing and it's not the spec ops team, I don't have a choice."**_ he said and Warren stood up from the file cabinet. **_"General, the storyline after the movie activated, but he killed Ra, she's pissed her husband is dead. We just entered the first chapter here, but it's time, my double was framed. And for espionage, you know what I am asking, Sir."_** he said and Hammond nodded gently.

 _ **"No, no I see where you're going with that, but forget it, you're not going without us, Daniel."**_ Lou said and he sighed as he answered him. _ **"I'm the only one who speaks the language, you remember what I said, I speak 23 languages. I'm the only who can do it, General consider this my first mission in infiltration now. I've got an idea, but it's a case of cross and double cross now, Sir."**_

 _ **"The NID are going to see this as espionage, and we're traitors, but contact the seven and my godfather. I'm offering an idea that can guarantee assurance that they're about to suffer a psychosis, regarding you giving me their missions. But I resisted the mind control tactics and gained everything we needed. Just to prevent it twice, but now it's a case of cross and double cross so with that."**_

 _ **"Give me 4 hours and then come through, but trust me, we have to do this in one way, it's not going to take spec ops, all guns blazing. But brains over brawns, 3 step plan, remember when we did this to go through when we went to Chulak, before Teal'C killed the priest. So we do it again, but if we don't, they have the way through our iris, what happens if she gives it, to 'him'."**_

 _ **"He could come back and start culling us, we can't take that chance here."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"Alright whatever you're planning do it, but choose the members that should know about this, because I'm not telling the duo this. Not right now, it's between us, and whoever you choose, and the joint chiefs now, but NID is never finding out that you did this on your own right now."**_

 _ **"Son, I know we asked you to do that questioning, but asking you to be a plant for her again, and going alone."**_ he said and Daniel sighed. _**"General, I'm half soldier, I know you think I'm more valuable then John is. And it's because I have everything you need, but this mission is based on intellect. And not athletics, like always, to do the right thing we have to make decisions now."**_

 _ **"That we can't always live with now, and this is my first, but if I don't make it back you at least know I completed the mission and we have the prototype back."**_ he said and Hammond nodded. _**"I know I said you were more then valuable, but that remark just made it more clear. Alright we have to make it seem that she's turned you suicidal, but better go to Warner for this, not Frasier."**_

 _ **"She can't be trusted right now at the moment, Warner worked here longer, he's dealt with the first emergency we had, with the goa'uld.'**_ he said and Warren looked out the window. _ **"Too late, we got several more volunteers offering to help out with the plan that Daniel has here, Sir."**_ he said and they nodded as they all looked out the window to see ten female officers, Siler, Warner and Harriman.

 ** _"_** Looking at this in a psychological point of view, this was dangerous, but he just suffered a trauma here, facing that trauma. That's worth facing it just to heal, but repeated injuries and us putting together a plan to prove these guys were losing their minds. And out of jealousy right now, but you resisted where they didn't as he got too close. And gets turned into a Jaffa and then took his anger and humiliation out on you right now."

"Before leaving on the mission, it's reporting it to us and Janet was being tested on this before she passed the test now." Carson said again and she nodded. "No kidding, I know you waited till now to tell me after the mission ended, because neither of us. Neither of us, would have allowed you to leave, after you suffered trauma. Bill's had been here longer and this was something he'd understand now, because he's the original CMO."

"Sending you back out would be a bad idea, especially with a concussion, but the sake of the entire planet was at stake, but then you return. And with several whip marks across your back, your body took enough abuse from this situation. I don't give a damn what the sextet said, what you did displayed high moral fiber, you were strong mentally. And emotionally and you faced the trauma, that was healthy, you had to test me now."

"We've been together for seven months, it was time to put things to the test, in whether or not I knew you enough to know that this was fake or real. And I passed the test, for you, I'm one of a trio you love like sisters." Janet said and he nodded. _**"Here's your first training session son, but never mind real injuries just use whatever scars. That you had to test them with as they prove which side they belong too now."**_

 ** _"But I need to call up the 10 and the president and we arrange this, but I want you back in here 90 minutes. So set up the trap, and test Frasier while you're at it, if she's with us or not."_** Hammond said to him gently. ** _"Then I'm testing her and him right now, on her fore-sight of telling the difference between it being faked. Faked or real right now, this is now a test of trust and friendship right now."_**

 _ **"If she immediately calls McKenzie than she's unfit to serve on this base, but Warner is who I choose as my new doctor. And if that does happen, he's a major and been here longer, aside from right now. And I'm the next rank down, but I'm working undercover here, so trust me I can get it done. It's been seven months since the base activated the acts of trust and frienship are the key."**_

 _ **"I'll make it back Sir, I promise, but right now this is a test of telling the difference between what is real and fake now. So if she takes it without questioning it, she doesn't have what it takes to work here. And as for him, he needs 10 months to a 2 years in mental health, if he starts running us ragged. When if I continue bringing in more results then they do, him and his friends."**_

 _ **"Though for the entire joint chiefs and I'm working for them now, it's enough we need to have him committed to mental health. If he throws me up in his place, and puts her at risk of a rapist, because he can't take the memories right now at the moment. But if we start training kids younger this us, this is part of the training now at the moment here now starting now here."**_

 _ **"But telling the difference between what's real or not, if you're a medical officer. And if she's more interested in talking then paying attention to cross examination here"**_ he said and he nodded. _ **"You're right, seven months it's time to put the acts of trust and friendship to the test on the base. And you gained mine immediately, but the right of passage wasn't Tuplo, it's Hathor right now."**_

 _ **"Do it, but use a bag of blood for this, I'm not having a real scar across your arm, so we can do stage acting in this son, just make it look real, kiddo."**_ he said and they nodded. **_"That's not needed, there already is one, but rule 1) if there's plenty of old scars, use the ones in the places needed for the subterfuge now."_** he said and showed him his wrist and they saw a faint scar there and Hammond nodded.

 ** _"That looks 28 to 29 years old."_** Hammond said and Daniel nodded. **_"It is Sir, he gained it after falling through thin ice, long story."_** Warren said and he nodded. "Well this explains why you wanted to be the one to go in to get him out on Taldor. He's your best friend and adopted brother, your parents are the best of friends." Hammond said and they both nodded as Hammond gave the order then gently at that remark.

 ** _"Do it, bag of blood, and the sacrificial knife you were studying, so stage acting here for these guys. Especially if they're about to lose it out of jealousy that I gave their missions to you."_** he said and they left the room. As they returned to the infirmary and Daniel showed her his wrist. **_"Where'd you get this scar from?"_** Sam asked and the duo sighed as Jared answered that as he and Anna looked at each other.

 ** _"Accidental injury with the skates when we were cubs actually, not realizing he still had them on after falling through thin ice. He tried to curl into a ball to keep warm, wrapped his arms around his lower legs and one of the blades sliced his arm. And barely missed the artery, but we were barely 4 years old at the time, but a couple days later he got hit with pneumonia, and to put it bluntly."_**

 ** _"It scared our parents and our father's coach and his friends out of their wits, our legal guardians in Saint Louis. In truth aside from our parents, it was the trio who did the Manneheim case, the doctor that Bowdern called in and Archbishop Hume. Before you ask, my full name is Jared Carl Dillon Warren, Daniel Nicholas Jackson, Jared Dillon Warren."_** He said and she nodded in shock.

"That dating was 6 months after we turned 3, Sam, so very close call, but toddler bordering on preschooler. But our parents homeschooled us since we were on frequent transfers, so though a soldier, I'm a bit of scientist myself with dad a M.D. at AMRIID." Warren explained and they nodded bemused. "Yeah and when you get going, we can hear you from the kitchen." Matheson said with a chuckle and the trio smiled at him.

 _ **"And good to have you back brother, next question is where was our third exactly."**_ Daniel said smiling in delight at him and he smiled back at him. **_"Well_** **w** ** _here's our green ranger when you need them right now, we got 5, we just need our 6th."_** Anna asked and Sam started laughing at that. "Answer we got them 5 years later before we reset the clock and he joins the gang in 1977 at the moment."

"And to answer your other question, she was standing directly in front of us all that time now, we just never realized it now, but you and me bro. But we got three, we just need Bill and Kev added to the team until we add John, Beth, Teyla and Rod next." Warren said smiling and they put their hands out and clapped them in a stack. And then pumped once smiling gently at each other and they all looked at each other gently at that remark.

"That was part was of the conversation, cubs?" Hammond asked smiling with a bemused smile on his face and the sextet nodded to him. "Yeah it was Uncle George, we just dropped the bomb in truths and since he hadn't seen my father yet. Although he made contact with him and Uncle Darrel, I dropped the bomb and told her the truth. Of that injury, as well as the added truth, we're connected to the Jesuit order in Saint Louis."

"Our father's coach was the priest that did the case and my real name, but Jared Carl, Dillon, Warren." he said and Hammond smiled and nodded gently to that remark. "Daniel add the manila folder of the blueprints to the base to the image. We're making it clear that we just set up her, and the NID and their moles for failure here, regarding you." Addison ordered and he nodded to the order gently and added that image then gently.

As he looked at Warner who nodded as Hammond walked into the room then. **_"Danny, do this in a way I would do it if I was there to train you myself right now. Because we have one chance to get it right, but it's being smart about it."_** Hammond said and he nodded as he looked at him gently at that. "That actually felt really good now, just dropping the formality and you using my childhood nickname.

"And with it, Uncle George, you guys trusting me to do this without need for violence. I had Bra'tac with me, his training me started with this." he said and Hammond nodded to him at that. _**"General just consider this as you're training me as a civilian version to the joint chiefs right now. So with that it's thinking like a officer of the joint chief, but the act is intellect over athletics."**_ he said and Hammond nodded gently.

As they fast forwarded it to him in his office with a knife and a bag of blood, as he grabbed the knife he collected in the artifacts he was working on and cut the bag open. _**"Stage acting with an old scar left over best needed now in this, well time for a test in the case of their acts keeping their minds closed. And their emotions being worn on their shoulders, I'm not the one that hurt a team mate."**_

 _ **"And on two occasions, because I can control my anger or jealousy, but you, John, need serious help. Because you're taking your anger out on others, you break a window, out of anger. There's no getting around the facts you need help right now, and if this works. It's a test as we see that your envy, anger and jealousy knows no bounds."**_ they heard as he gripped the knife firmly at that.

And dipped the ceremonial knife into it, and gently touched to blade to his wrist, as he spread the line across his wrist, before John walked into the room. "Yeah okay, move it to when you were acting as though she called you to her, and when you and the quintet were doing this. Because I want to see the response between you three, and especially between you and my daughter." Jacob said and he nodded as they landed on that.

 ** _"Daniel!"_** Hammond called out from the control room and he ran up to join him as he passed him a folder. ** _"The trap is set, Addison ordered you give her these, we need to make it look like we're doing espionage and were helping her. But in reality, we just set her up for her downfall now."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Sergeant activate the gate, but turn off the alarm."_** he said and Walter nodded to him gently.

 _ **"Guys give me two hours, I'm making contact with Bra'tac, he's on Chulak, but I need his help to complete this, but two hours and at most four. Then come through, I've got to make it seem as though I belong to her, but you know me honey."**_ he said to Sam and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he looked down at that as he hid a smile as Sam did the same at that as he said it.

 _ **"Love you, honey, I'll come back for you, I promise, I belong to you, baby, always."**_ he said softly and she smiled as she hugged him then, as he kissed her cheek and she smiled as he let her go. As Teal'C and Hammond hid a smile at the way he was with her as he got into his robes for the mission to Chulak. As he nodded to the guards that were acting as jaffa priests, as they got ready to go and to them, he nodded.

 ** _"Be careful bro, we'll come get you in 3 hours."_** Jack said and he nodded. ** _"I will, but send a MALP through first, this way I can speak to you over the radio. And tell you what I know, Bra'tac is meeting up with me."_** he said and Jack nodded and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around him. "Well that definitely helps, Jack is innocent, but John is going to freak." Carson said and Hammond nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Don't turn the alarm on yet and lock the doors down under the duo's floors, and Frasier's. Until she decides to double it into why she didn't find blood on that wrist, but reactivate in 40 minutes. And give me two hours and I'll send Bra'tac to send you a message and we did it."_** Daniel said and Walter nodded to the orders. " ** _Dial it up Sergeant."_** Daniel said and he nodded as he shut off the intercom.

As it activated then and Daniel signaled to the sextet of guards with him and they walked through and they set the clock for 40 minutes as the clock ended. **_"Alright activate the alarm now, Sergeant!"_** Hammond said and he slammed his hand on the emergency alarm at that. They saw five guards come running into the control room and Hammond and Sam both nodded with firm looks as it jumped forward one hour at that news.


	80. The IOA Gets The Truth III

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: There is going to be a slight pause regarding the extended version to what happened between his withdrawal and rebound and the end of it. As I lost several chapters when updating the chapter on truths out. Regarding who it was that caused his to really quit and thr reason why. So it's going to take me a few days to get the rest of it out, regarding the ending to Need.**

 **Before the rest of the story is finished and it goes from 2369 and into 1893, but there will several indications saying there are changes in that area. Before Hammond's age group gets into the military and leading into their new future.** **And before the next half of the chapter as it reaches Hammond's meeting with SG-1 as the team ends up in 1969, as they see Hammond in his early 30's.**

 **Chapter 80: SGC Truths: The IOA Gets The Truth III**

"Looking at the irritated look on his face, I think he thought you really had turned traitor, after, but just goes to show you here. Never judge a book by it's cover, as only a skilled brainiac can pull these stunts without it getting out of hand. But this just demonstrates even more that he is an adult version to my son here." Crusher said and the seven nodded in agreement as they watched as Hammond explained things to Jack then.

Seeing the annoyed look on John's face, Jacob nodded firmly to that, as Sam, Hammond and Teal'C exchanged knowing looks at that. As Sam gave a few gestures to Hammond and he nodded as she and Teal'C left the room and then fifteen minutes later. They were dressed in uniform as Jack and Makepeace got ready to leave. And Janet came running in then as it zoomed in on her face as Janet saw the look of realization on her face.

"I take it you just figured it out that was stage acting, after they brought him to the infirmary, there was no laceration just a clean scar?" Egeria asked and she nodded to her. "Yeah I did, but they immediately reported to Mckenzie on this and reported he was a traitor, I knew he faked it. But I was coming to report to the general that they'd been arrested and deactivated for treason and espionage at the moment in the program."

"But this is right up there with what Wes dealt with at the time, and to the point, that now that the secondary psychiatrist, one from Hammond's age group was here. There was no getting out of what's coming here as they flunked our test and I passed mine. They failed the loyalty test and proved they were dangerous." she said and the quintet nodded as she snapped an order to the duo as the trio, Teal'C, Lou and Warren started.

"Better just change the argument and do some updates on this right now, this way your me is involved in dealing with my degenerate twin and his team leader." Jack said and he nodded in agreement. "We want to see the tapes of the truth, if they're like the episode of the parts that the cameras caught. So nothing is getting them out of an espionage charge as we all known helping the enemy in war time is considered espionge here."

"And can carry the ultimate price for it now." Shen said sternly and the sextet paled knowing once they saw this there was no changing their minds now. They were doomed to be staying under psyche watch for the rest of their lives then. "Yeah that's right gentlemen, the second I see this I am siding with Colonel Jackson and General Carson. You all deserve to be put in psyche for life." Chapman said and nodded to Daniel then.

 ** _"Hold it you two, Colonel, Major, you're deactivated until further notice right now by medical and psychiatric orders pending evaluation for attacking a team mate. And for espionage of helping the enemy, joint chiefs and AMRIID's orders."_** Janet said and they looked at her in shock. **_"Espionage, I didn't do anything to warrant that charge!"_ **he snapped at her in shock and Sam crossed her arms.

 ** _"General I explained that your case was the same as Picard's, regarding Wes on the tv show, regarding Daniel. We're still being affected by Nem's screwing around with us last month right now, so to you the fact that she got to you this easily. Can be forgiven, but you followed unspoken orders by them, regarding her, we needed information here as we saw what kind of powers she has."_**

 ** _"But the duo got the brunt of it, but you're a seasoned general, thirty years in the military as you said. That gives you instincts they don't have, but instead of being turned into another stooge for her. You instead turned that around decided to help us girls deal with it, but you're free to go, regarding this."_** she said and Hammond nodded in relief to that as he answered her, looking into her eyes.

 ** _"So to them, I can be forgiven here, but the fact they locked you up, because Daniel. And I, got to the root cause of what the hell she was and followed direct orders here. I maybe have been compromised, but I was still following direct orders in their eyes. And to them we're free to go, but these two can't, because they're actively assisting her, and he attacked Danny, again, right now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Darrel gave specific orders and he's on thin ice already after bringing back the virus and then again after breaking the window on the drivers side of my car. Leaving too soon and now this, to Darrel and Jake, Major O'neill is the traitor?"_** he said and she nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, that's their direct opinion, to them John was now her chosen, meant to destroy the base by being her first ever Jaffa."_**

 ** _"He actually walked right in there and was waiting to be presented with his symbiote, but he was her first new Jaffa. He then attacks Daniel, because Daniel threw it in his face that if he'd just use his head over his muscles and hormones. Then he wouldn't keep getting into these predicaments, the military FBI have placed him under arrest for espionage, right now, and to answer you, Colonel."_**

 ** _"Didn't you, I did say that when CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat, they never trust them, they watch them like a hawk. Daniel followed orders, and by keeping an eye on her, learning what she was, and by pretending to act as a sperm donor. But he was raped by her, you then arrested us for attempting to neutralize her, so what do you call that?"_ **she asked sternly to him and they froze.

 ** _"You want evidence right now to the contrary?"_** Janet said with a stern growl and they nodded as John felt his heart pounding at that as they watched Hathor try to seduce Daniel. And his grabbing her arm, before she hit him a second time, as they saw the struggle in the bedroom. **_"Oh god, no wonder he said that, he resisted as hard as he could, against her mind control."_** Hammond said, sitting in the chair next to her.

 ** _"Yeah and this was John at the moment."_** she said, pulling a second image up of her, Anna, Janet and the other female officers as well as Teal'C attempting to arrest her. **_"And before you say it, you set yourself up to get knocked out by me Sir. As to why its that it was you, and dad, who taught me distraction and division, when I was a cadet myself at the time."_** she said and he smiled proudly at that as Jacob hid a smile.

 ** _"Your father is a general, Captain Carter?"_** Teal'C repeated and she nodded. **_"Yeah a general and General Hammond's best friend, the general, he's my godfather."_** she said and they nodded in shock. "We were born and raised military brats growing up, then again that's why she went to our fathers and General Carter to report in. She knew the channels as I made the same call to my father." Warren said and she nodded to him.

Watching her getting ready to arrest Hathor, they saw her in the jaccuzzi. ** _"She just did it, and was preparing to spawn, I think it was close to 5 hours. When in a incubation period before a queen can spawn here now. But I was getting ready to arrest her, when she gave out the order."_** she said as Hathor looked up and gave the order. ** _"Sergeant activate the audio."_** Hammond said and he tapped several keys.

 ** _"Ring tel nok."_** she said and they saw themselves appear at that. **_"No, no that can't be, how could he resist her and we can't?!"_** Makepeace shouted in shock as they saw him and O'neill on both sides of Hammond as she touched John's back in a caress and John swallowed hard. ** _"Stand down Captain Carter, unless you plan to kill us."_** Hammond said to her, and she nodded as she heard a new tone in his voice at that.

"Once I was out of range the dose wore off as I got Daniel alone and told him to get as much information on her as possible, Sam. But that's what my tone really meant to you, make the connection, the duo have committed treason now. While every other officer is as drugged as I was, but the duo are like Jean Luc and Will on the show." he said and she nodded as they kept it going at that as they heard a cold smile in John's tone to her.

 ** _"Is this anyway to treat a guest, Captain?"_** he asked her and John swallowed hard at that and Beckett nodded. **_"You want to explain that attitude, Major?"_** Cronus asked crossing his arms and they swallowed hard. ** _"I see what is coming here, but you kill him and you kill yourselves, you need a Jaffa. In order to teach you to co-exist with your symbiote."_** Egeria said in shocked disgust as she waited for it.

 ** _"Take them to the brig."_** Hathor said and Makepeace heard his voice say it. **_"Yes my queen."_** he said and John turned to her. **_"The serpent's Jaffa traitor was joining with us my queen, what do you wish to do."_** he asked and she smiled coldly. **_"Removal of his prim'ta."_** she said and he nodded to her then. As Hammond's eyes flickered in shock as that did it and the duo paled and he nodded to the orders.

 _" **That doesn't mean anything, we could be acting like Daniel for all you know?!"**_ John shouted in desperation with his past self at that. "Sam's remark gave me an idea, before that was slipped under the door and it hit me like a train wreck. It's hormone driven and she's turned up the libido now General, so we decided to use that." she said and they nodded to her. **_"Indeed, very wise idea."_** Cronus said and she smiled gently.

"Yeah, and you girls are my entire world, I'd do anything and be anything for you, but I'd never cross the line like that, ever." Daniel said, giving her a one armed hug and she burrowed into his arms at that. "Just get ready for things when I graduate from medical school, as I join the base line medical program. And your godfather is the one training me after that." she said and he smiled as she rubbed his back at that remark gently then.

"Back that up in the conversation, after you guys ended up in the brig?" Hammond said and she nodded as Janet touched him on the back. "Sam read out the letter in the image afterwards so we add this to it now, before I drop the bomb. That Daniel went to get the prototype back and the guys and I gave their mission to Daniel now, baby." Hammond added and she nodded as she touched Daniel and Daniel altered the image at that.

"You do realize I was listening to the conversation through the door, because I was waiting for you to realize that before I pass that letter through the door, guys." he asked and the trio started laughing. "One more reason not to get involved in girl talk when we're that annoyed we're fighting our own people right now. But I was serious that this wasn't the army, but the Air Force and in the Air force they had women for decades."

"The Marines and Navy had women, but we were just created back in the 40's and by then it was equal rights and emanicipation by that point. But this time it took the smartest officers on the base to crack the code and even then we needed a bit of help. And from your department as you gave me the clue I neeed to crack it now, Daniel." Janet said and he nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that remark gently then.

 ** _"It must be a powerful drug that Hathor is using, Colonel O'neill is special ops trained to fight mind control techniques."_** Sam said and Janet nodded as the group was stabding or sitting around the room. **_"Well not Goa'uld techniques apparently."_** she said and Sam nodded. **_"Well mama said there would be days like this."_** she said and and Anna looked between them as Janet answered her bemused at that.

 ** _"Really my ex husband said that, 'you outa of your mind, honeybuns, there's a reason they call it this man's army.'."_** She said and the duo chuckled. ** _"This man's army, your husband actually said that?"_** Sam said and she nodded. ** _"Yeah and of course I had to explain to him that this wasn't the army. It was the Air Force and they had women for decades."_** She said in response to that and they nodded.

 _"_ ** _You remember Batgirl's remark on Batman and Robin, we've seen this before, and Batgirl beat the crap out of Poison Ivy?"_ **Anna said to her and they both nodded. ** _"Basis of truth, I think that's where Poison Ivy got the idea from or vice versa at the moment, what are you thinking, if we can exploit that now. And it's because of Hathor and if that's the case, then that helps now, Annie."_**

 ** _"Girls does this feel familiar to you, we saw this on Star Trek and Batman and Robin, she targets men, like Poison Ivy did. And with it she chose two and their consistently fighting over her, so if Batman was a scientist and he..., that's it. Daniel snapped out of it the second he realized what she was, he tries to stop her, and she drugged him and then..."_** Janet started to say and at that it hit her.

As something slid under the door then as Anna grabbed it and picked it up as she said it smiling then. **_"It's from Daniel, girls listen to this, with the fact you just figured it out, I think he was waiting for you too, before he gave us this. '_** ** _Girls, I'm innocent, I was instructed, by your father's, Sam, Annie. To act as her pharaoh, but John has just been turned into her first prime now, Teal'c's rank.'."_**

 ** _"He's in the early stages, but John is first prime, Makepeace is commander and they're the first to gain their emblems. Girls, the added side effect for being turned into the pharoah, her consort, is said consort is the sperm donor. Whether they want to be or not and I snapped out of it the second I realized what she was, for every 10,000 larva and adults, there's a single queen."_**

 ** _"We just found one now, but the drug she's using is like the amphetamine injections from the game on the show, and I was faking it. John however is obsessed with the fact that pretending to be on our side, that she's our ally. But I discovered certain evidence to the contrary it seems her mortal enemy. Is the queen and founding member of the goa'uld off shoot, they locked her up."_**

 ** _"Their leader is another queen, a good queen bee, but she's been MIA, since Ra left earth, but she's the only one of 3/4's of a dozen that is the only good one. The others are true goa'uld and they're just like Hathor, in the queen bee syndrome, all of these bees have the ability to spawn more. But that's where it gets more serious, if their consort doesn't offer willingly, then it's date rape."_**

 ** _"Janet, date rape, but guys, listen to me, you walked in just after it happened, that's why I was catatonic. Janet, never mind normal military ways, its hormonal driven, you're beautiful girls, remember Etana. Well it's happening again and she's a seductress, use that against her Ladies, we're scientists. So if normal tactics don't work, go to others, you're a doctor, you found the key."_**

 ** _"She's a woman, and she's as dangerous as Etana or Poison Ivy, but sex goddess, you have one thing that can do it, in your training ladies, what is it?"_** she read out and they nodded to the news. **_'One thing that can do it, our training, we got different training then the men, if we got captured. As we were trained to take advantage of a man's weakness.'_ **They heard then and Sam sighed at that.

 ** _"You know, maybe it's just me, but I can't figure out how to feel llike one of the guys with these guys. You know what I mean, I always feel like I'm the girl."_** she said and Daniel smiled as he saw the realization hit Janet at that. **_"That's it."_** she said and Sam looked at her. **_"What?"_** she asked and she explained it to her. **_"You just gave me an idea in how to get us out of here, listen if Hathor's control drug."_**

 ** _"Is hormonal driven like I suspect, it means that she's making the men libidinous."_ **she said and Sam chuckled nervously at that. **_"Alright, why do I get the feeling I don't like where this is going."_** she asked and Anna ran her hand through her hair. ** _"She's a sex goddess and she's seduced the guys into doing anything for her and we just had another case, she want's to play this game now, Sam."_**

 ** _"Then turn about is fair play right now, go to your back up training, but he was waiting for us to figure this out. So we have to take it from here, but keep that letter in your pocket, in case the black ops and marines. The ones like the duo flip out afterwards, and Jan, contact Carson, he's of the General's age group. He's not listening to O'neill and his excuses when we tell him this."_**

 ** _"I can't remember, but his name sounds familiar and Dad is a 3 star working at AMRIID right now, but he's got a lock into the program. Once freed the guys are going right to Bill, you and General Carson for a medical and psychiatric evaluation. But the ones like O'neill and Makepeace are going to try and turn this around claiming innocence, when the evidence is right there on the cams."_**

 ** _"But O'neill is in enough trouble here, for breaking quarantine and infecting the base, attacking Daniel. He keeps touching things he shouldn't be, he's possibly just committed manslaughter on Cimmeria. Kynthia and the nanites, Ry'ac, Nem, the car and now this, he loses his temper. And attacks someone else out of anger and humiliation, he's done."_ **she said and the group nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Wait a second here, if the consort doesn't offer willingly then they go to date rape, why would he say that exactly. If he was speaking directly to you now Janet?"_ **Jonie Carson asked and Sam closed her eyes as the image of the bedroom appeared at that. The bedsheets thrown all over the room, the lamp knocked over and she focused on the smears of red all over the sheets and her eyes shot open at that.

 _ **"Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute, 'Guys, you walked in just after it happened that's why I was catatonic.'?"** _Sam repeated and they all stood up at that remark. _**"Oh dear god no, it can't be damn it!"**_ Anna snapped and they nodded. _**"But if Daniel was in shock when we went to check on him and he possibly blacked out to block out the memory..."**_ Janet said and their eyes narrowed in anger at that.

 ** _"She's raped him, date rape, that drug is like GHB, Janet."_ **Maggie snapped and they all nodded as it hit all of them at once. **_"Damn it, she's date raped him, just to get the sperm, alright now it's war right now, you bitch!"_ **Claire Rivers snapped at that news and she nodded as Rivers said it to the joint chiefs and Carson. "That did it for us as we were all ready to kill her just like the Tok'ra wanted to at the time."

"Us girls we all saw the same thing in him, kind, caring, if Danny's what he was like as a child, it's clear to us, the little boy in him. It made our maternal sides take hold so fast, we were going to kill her ourselves for doing that to him." she said and the next remark came off the image. **_"Oh really Sir, well how do you explain his saying this to us in that letter right now, because Daniel ordered the guards, guarding our cell."_**

 ** _"To let him pass, and he gave me this letter to tell us what is going on, but listen to this. But General, Teal'C you too, but this includes a medical reminder in hormones."_** she said and pulled it out as she read it aloud to them. **_'_** ** _Girls, I'm innocent, I was instructed, by your father's, Sam, Annie. To act as her pharaoh, but John has just been turned into her first prime now, Teal'c's rank.'."_**

 ** _"He's in the early stages, but John is first prime, Makepeace is commander and they're the first to gain their emblems. Girls, the added side effect for being turned into the pharoah, her consort, is said consort is the sperm donor. Whether they want to be or not and I snapped out of it the second I realized what she was, for every 10,000 larva and adults, there's a single queen."_**

 ** _"We just found one now, but the drug she's using is like the amphetamine injections from the game on the show, and I was faking it. Jack however is obsessed with the fact that pretending to be on our side, she's our ally. But I discovered certain evidence to the contrary it seems her mortal enemy. Is the queen and founding member of the goa'uld off shoot, they locked her up."_**

 ** _"Their leader is another queen, a good queen bee, but she's been MIA, since Ra left earth, but she's the only one of 3/4's of a dozen that is the only good one. The others are true goa'uld and they're just like Hathor, in the queen bee syndrome, all of these bees have the ability to spawn more. But that's where it gets more serious, if their consort doesn't offer willingly, then it's date rape."_**

 ** _"Janet, date rape, but guys, listen to me, you walked in just after it happened, that's why I was catatonic. Janet, never mind normal military ways, its hormonal driven, you're beautiful girls, remember Etana. Well it's happening again and she's a seductress, use that against her Ladies, we're scientists. So if normal tactics don't work, go to others, you're a doctor, you found the key."_**

 ** _"She's a woman, and she's as dangerous as Etana or Poison Ivy, but sex goddess, you have one thing that can do it, in your training ladies, what is it?"_** she read out and rewound the image to the bedroom and the damage done in there and Hammond nodded as he got it. **_"Date rape, it may not be spiking your drinks or alcohol with drugs, but it's just as bad right now."_** Walter said for the four of them.

 ** _"Indeed, he was over powered and though putting up a fight she still did it now to him. But this just gives me even more of reason to make sure she's destroyed."_** Teal'C said and Hammond nodded as read it out. ** _"To use the boys hormones against them, followed by distraction and division. Nice thinking and good work, Captain, doctor, alright keep it going, so head to her quarters now."_**

 ** _"I need proof now, to have them arrested for espionage, if all the cameras were working right now."_** he said and Carson nodded in agreement to that. _**"Yes please do, because I'm taking these tapes to the joint chiefs and we drop the act. In regarding your father, the joint chiefs are throwing them both to me. And for psychological evaluation, because seven tests in anger management."**_

 ** _"And he flunks them all right now, the results are nothing Mckenzie says changes my mind, George's or your father's honey. As such attacking a team mate twice in 6 months qualifies, as does breaking a window out of grief. And the scars on his wrist are something I'm not letting go either. As Hamilton reported that to me, so all in all he's being relieved of duty until further notice."_**

 ** _"But that's it for me right now."_ **he said and John looked at him at that. "Whoops forgot, Daniel my scar, get it on his arm, and remove it from mine." he said and Daniel nodded as he pressed his hand to Jack's arm as they saw it fade away. And then there was nothing there, before turning to 'John' then and gripping his wrist. As he jerked in pain and collapsed as he shoved his sleeve back and they saw a very fresh scar there.

"Wait, Jack hold still." Daniel said and he nodded as he pressed his hand to the scar covering his eyebrow and it faded as well and they nodded. "So both scars are on the right O'neill now finally, our Jack is the one who spent 8 years in this program. And knew better then to do anything stupid, John is now the target of your ire, my lords and ladies." Hammond said and the system lords nodded to him gently at the changes done.

As the guards held 'John' still and he put that scar on 'John' and the entire room nodded sternly. "Colonel Jack O'neill hero of earth, Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and former first prime: Master Sergeant Teal'C Thomas Martell senior. And Major Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Jonas Quinn, and Lieutenant Vala Mal Doran, that's SG-1 all 3 generations now finally, everyone." Hammond said and the system lords nodded.

"Only makes sense, with our memories intact now, we can put this more easily as our unit is sometimes on joint teams with Makepeace. So best to have the right O'neill with all the scars and damage getting all the fall out finally here. But the real Jack O'neill has no scar over the eye, my wedding ring on my chain along with my dog tags. And most of all, my arm is completely clean of that laceration." Jack said and the generals all nodded.

"Now for the final stab in the heart, the real Jack O'neill is a full bird Colonel, John is a Major in the Air Force, so with that in mind." Daniel said, changing Jack into his dress uniform then and with the eagle wings of a full bird colonel on them. Before doing the same with 'John' and with him there two bronze oak leaves on his shoulder and they noded firmly. "That takes care of that." Jack said as he went to attention then, smiling.

"Nice touch you're not the crazy one, he is now." Carson said and Jack nodded. **_"Wait, my arm how do you know about that exactly Doctor. Because the psychiatrist on the base was Mckenzie and he never looked at my arm?"_** he asked and Carson crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"Yes I know, he never ran a psyche evaluation on you, Danny told me this already as did Bill Warner, Major."_**

 ** _"But why do you suppose I chose now to arrive, hmm, one broken window, you attack a team mate twice, same team mate. From there you broke medical containment protocols when the duo thought it was best to stay put. You also possibly committed a slaughter on Cimmeria, if another goa'uld shows up there. You barely kill yourself by having unprotected sexual intercourse."_**

 ** _"With a woman infected with an alien STD, you lose your temper repeatedly to the point that our new allies don't want anything to do with us, yet. Teal'C told Daniel first, regarding Ry'ac, because he knew you couldn't trust him now. That was a test, repeated migraine headaches, just to face a fact. Now that he was still alive, but Daniel caught sight of that scar on your arm and came to me."_**

 ** _"But I know why you never wear short sleeves, why you been like this ever since Iraq and most importantly. That you were close to suicide on two occasions, before you were released from the hospital at the time. You been in prison before, but said prison was in Iraq, I know you. Why you were close to suicide the second time after Charlie shot himself, so with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"West reactivated you without a psyche evaluation and Mckenzie cleared you, but I didn't, and even the officers that were sent to bring you in. Knew you were close to suicide, you holding your gun, in your son's bedroom. And before shoving it under the pillow, before they walked in. They didn't have to see it, they knew, as did I, but now George deserves to know if Frank is brought in."_**

 ** _"Airmen hold him, George I want you to see this."_** he said and 4 guards caught 'John' and restrained him. ** _"Wait a second that's not necessary right now, let him go airman, that's an order."_** Makepeace said, stepping forward and at that 6 more stepped in front of Makepeace and surrounded him. With their weapons all aimed at him and he froze up as Carson undid the cuffs to his fatigues and showed him his arm.

Getting a better look, they saw the scar spanning from his wrist all the way up to his elbow and saw the needle track marks. ** _"Heroin track marks, they gave him daily doses of heroin to betray what he knew, just to end the pain for another dose. And when that didn't work, they went to our worst nightmare, I saw the name of an Iraqi general, is he the one who..?"_** Hammond started to say and he nodded.

 ** _"Yeah he is, but he'd fallen in love with him and from there it got even worse, but he was trapped out there for four months. After they brought him back to the medical hospital, his life signs were dangerous. He tried to do this himself by draining the toxins, but I knew, like Hamilton knew. He needed to be in rehab for the 7 month recovery."_** Carson said and Hammond crossed his arms firmly.

 _ **"I called for a psyche evaluation, before he started for real again and that was just after Apophis attacked the base and the SGC was created. I take it someone in NID overturned that decision, so you came in and decided to run it, though they denied it now. So Jake, if Daniel knows you, then it's because you're the only one I trust, regarding him, let alone my god daughter and their friends."**_

 ** _"You're joint chiefs and connected to Darrel, Peter and Dillon, and that's not if you knew Claire and Mel?"_ **he asked and Carson nodded. **_"I did, as did the duo and Jerry, Danny was the one we could trust to not turn a blind eye. And against his clear instability right now, as he's a civilian, he's the only one. Who can't get court martialed for turning him into you."_** he said and Hammond nodded firmly.

 ** _"Friend of the family, all 3 of them, General?"_** Janet asked and he nodded to her. **_"I am, in fact the starting line up of the varsity basketball team at SLU. It was me, Mel, Darrel and Dillon, like the boys, I've been looking for him. And ever since he ended up in Ben Franklin's elementary school in Buffalo. In truth George, he's my nephew, like the duo are, though in their case, they're adopted family."_**

 ** _"It was after you brought him home that he contacted us and we gave him specific orders since the mission to Abydos at the time. But that scar on his arm is the direct reason why, while you arrested him for breaking orders. That the NID gave him, you did what I asked though, because. And though he supposedly recovered after Charlie, it's not over yet in evaluations in my eyes."_**

 ** _"Because Segei, Iraq and Frank Cromwell are not over, and no matter how many years go by. That's why I arrested him, so 2 explosions of temper and attacking a team mate, breaking a window, disregard for medical protocols. Possible manslaughter on Cimmeria, the list of transgressions. It goes on and on, and today's espisode is it for us, our age group."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to him.

 ** _"By that you mean us: you, me, the seven, that's including Hank, but him, Jerry, Darrel, Dillon and Jake, well I don't blame you for that remark right now. But though his personality is something I tolerated here, it's regarding breaking orders repeatedly. That I don't tolerate and he did just that, but Daniel followed my direct orders and did his job, but Lieutenant, ignore Colonel Makepeace."_**

 ** _"Belay that order, this is something Dr. Frasier and I needed to see right now and it explains a lot in why he was always dressed in long sleeves right now. He didn't want us to see this, because I would call a psychiatrist my age here, if I did. Though evidently I didn't have to, if you know a ton on his psychological reports, but that's my next question."_** Hammond said and she nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Mine too, you told me the trio know you and Daniel was thrilled to see you again as was Major Warren and Annie. But in regarding your asking Daniel to run your psychological testing on him. If the missions from today and forward result in a psychosis now, regarding him. How and why did he do this exactly right now, if I'd seen this immediately I'd call you to run a psyche eval on him."_**

 ** _"How far back if you know about this and why exactly?"_ **Janet asked as she crossed her arms at that and Makepeace swallowed hard at the fact they were being treated like turncoats now. _**"The how was by use of a scalpel, an attendant left out in the open, he was in recovery from the detox. And wanting to speed it up and the why is to drain the heroin from his system as a result right now."**_

 _ **"He spent four months Iraqi prison, but he was shot, arrested, and some sick general saw him from the waist up and..."** h_e said and Hammond nodded. ** _"And they figured if getting him addicted to drugs didn't do it. Well then going to our worst living nightmare would, I get it Jake, alright tell me, and him. Just how you know this and why, if you knew this was where the scar was right now."_**

 ** _"And it was clear to Danny as well, because I saw the look of love in Danny's eyes when he looks at you, who are you to the boys and Dr. Thompson?"_ **he asked and he smiled. **_"I'm a friend of their parents and their father's team mate at SLU, varsity basketball team when we were kids._ _As for the other,_** **_I'm from further back in your past then the stargate program, approximately 6.5 years."_**

 ** _"6.5 in the past, young man, you remember that date, the day you sliced up your arm and after your team leader said that, a psychiatrist walked in. And told you, after you said you didn't want to tell us why you did it. That you don't have a choice in the matter."_** he said and John swallowed. **_"That was Desert Storm and I was just released from custody by Segei."_ **he said to him and he nodded firmly.

 ** _"It's been a long time Jonathan, you remember me, attempted suicide, your right arm, 30 stitches. Jason Redford, Dr. Eric Hamilton, Nurse Patty Connors and Lieutenant Tom Hancock, Alpha Unit 10. General Segei and the heroin, after Redford said you're removed from the team, I walked in. And you said you didn't want to talk about it or Frank, before I said that you don't have a choice."_**

 ** _"In the matter now, I was coming to check the damage on your arm, before I asked Jason how much you lost. And then said you barely missed the artery in that attempt to do it yourself. He tells me you lost 3/4's of your blood supply, and then tells me that if you can't accept Frank's choice in it. That it_** ** _was for the best of your team, the rest of your team, you were screwed up for life now."_**

 ** _"Duty to the truth and you were off the team until you got your head on straight. You remember that, take the years off me now, Colonel Jacob Carson, add the 6.5 years to me. You were a major at the time this happened, your son was six years old and I told your wife, you were staying in the hospital. And for 7 months to a year, before I released you, but you were a major."_**

 ** _"I was a colonel and this was close to seven years ago, so add that seven years and a new rank to me now. And as I'm now promoted to a 2 star here in the last 8 months now. But I'm still that same psychiatrist from that day in the rehab ward, when at the army hospital Jonathan, it's me, Johnathan?"_** he said and John paled at that news as he looked at him and then his eyes widened at that as he said it.

"That did it, because to guys like this, they know they can't get away with anything where your concerned. But nothing changed your mind since that day in the hospital at the time here, under normal circumstances. Just realizing you're the medical psychiatrist that treated me meant I was dead meat, reason being. After that day, I was stuck under psyche watch the rest of my life here." Jack said crossing his arms sternly at that.

 ** _"No, you're working here now Carson?!"_** John said in shock and Carson crossed his arms as he said it to him and Hammond nodded. "Lovely timing to drag up that remark, if that's not enough to scare the hell out of him nothing is right now. But I'm glad you chose the second I left to tell him the truth right now. That I told this to you, because Mckenzie was going to look the other way, regarding this at the moment, Uncle Jake."

"But I'm stronger then he is, because I'm a scientist, you remember Bruce's reaction, because this is me when in dry sarcasm." Daniel said as he activated the conversation after it ended up in the ice cream machinery department. ** _"There is something an anatomically correct about a rubber suit that puts fire in a girls lips."_** they heard from Thurman and then heard Batman's response to that remark, his tone bemused.

 ** _'Why are all the georgeous ones, homicidal maniacs here, is it me?'_** they heard and she shook her head. "Yeah and that definitely is you when dealing with women like this, but when getting this sarcastic and I saw that movie. That just worked itself into the show really well and it helps to back track to movies to explain this. To me or Hammond since I can understand this better then the technobabble in this case on a tactical sit."

"But you are the scientist side of me, little brother." Jack said with a chuckle and they nodded. "Yeah that's you and why you choose your own type, so to keep from getting burned repeatedly right now. But that sums this up between you and Hathor accurately right now Dan." Sam said laughing as Janet finished that. "And gorgeous yes, but the smart ones aren't brother." Janet said smiling as they heard her response then.

 ** _"Do I even want to know what you mean by that remark, if he's scared of you right now. As I decided to leave Mckenzie out of this and bring you in, Dr. Carson?"_** Janet asked and he sighed gently. **_"The records are left open for any CMO taking on a black ops who's former record was sealed, Dr. Frasier. But the last time he saw me, it was close to 7 years ago, and self inflicted injuries now."_**

 ** _"George, I'll explain that later, but frankly it's connected to this psychosis that's about to start, like Danny told you, he withstood her seduction attempts. And in where they didn't, but every soldier like Jared, Louis, Chris. And even David withstood it and were fighting her control, they didn't. And helping her is an act of espionage, Jonathan's former department was with NID, spook work."_**

 ** _"But like we all know it's every soldier worst living nightmare to be taken by a member of Saddam's republican guard and that's just what happned. Our own worst living nightmare after the sickos see us from the waist up unclothed. The remark of self inflicted injuries explains why there's a scar spanning from his wrist to his elbow, it's the heroin."_ **he said and Hammond nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"For soldiers now like him or Makepeace, having a psychiatrist like me running their psyche evals is their worst nightmare. As to why it's because 1), we're not letting them block it out, the said memory of said trauma. But facing it head on and 2) the fact he did this to himself years ago now. That nothing changes in my opinions, my eyes now as a result, once I treated them years before."_**

 ** _"He's dangerous no matter what he says, then again, being the psychiatrist that treated them for rehab is even worse, Doctor. As to why the treatment for black ops and marines exposed to recreational drugs. The treatment is far more strenuous, before you ask this is how we did it. When you were just a child, girls, my coach pushed the level to get the demon leader out of Robbie."_**

 ** _"But what the boys and Annie just told you, regarding my coach, it's true, he's the toughest priest in the business when it came to exorcisms. But he loves children, to him, it's treating this as though the little hellraiser was a narcotic. Daniel would turn it to me and what's left of his team later for medical help, but with him on the front lines, he needs me."_ **he added and Hammond nodded gently.

 ** _"And that's connected to your description now and why he just panicked when he realized who you are, you're that psychiatrist. With the 6.5 years age removal, he's just realized you're the medical psychiatrist. The one that treated him back then and he knows that he's about to suffer the come down. And from hell, just to drain the effects right now."_** he asked and Carson nodded to him then.

As he answered him as he crossed his arms as the duo paled at the news. ** _"I am, but just after he did it, they arrested him, cleaned him up. And put him in restrainsts, his team leader decided that until he had his head on straight. He was deactivated until further notice right now at the time here, George. As such if John uses that against Daniel he's not getting away with as to why here."_**

 ** _"Just after he said that, I came in and checked the injury and it barely missed the artery, but between this and the fact he was nicotine addict. His body was coming down off the toxins of both and I was doing his psyche evals. And whether he wanted to talk to me or not, this was why Daniel was chosen. In the first place, Jerry, Darrel and I told him to watch him on Abydos 18 months ago."_**

 ** _"As such this was why Daniel told me first."_** he said and Hammond nodded. **_"You're the psychiatrist who treated him back then, well now. Now that I know that information, why did you ask me to put Daniel on his team?"_** he asked and John paled as he whispered the remark as he said it then. **_"Just in case he has a flashback and flips out on a mission, no, no it can't be, Daniel is the said scientist."_**

 ** _"That was meant to keep an eye on me now."_ **he said softly and Carson nodded sternly at his remark as he answered him. "You really want to test me buster, you were 34 years old during Desert Storm and 40 during this situation. But I ordered a psychiatric evaluation before you went through, but you turned suicidal on two occasions. And that's including your son, so I chose mine to watch you." he said as his recorded self said it.

 ** _"Yes he is and I am, and you'd do well to control that temper now, before I have you both incarcerated for assault and battery. After another case of jealousy and humiliation and on a team mate for the second time in 7 months. But Janet decided to leave Mckenzie out of this and pulled me in. And in time for Danny to report to me that you just attacked him again and this time out of jealousy."_**

 ** _"Of the fact that he withstood it and you didn't, but assault and battery, attempted murder, helping the enemy in an act of war. The charges are high enough that until you get your heads on straight, you're deactivated. I'm an old friend of the trio's parents and the last time Danny saw me was. It's before the accident that resulted in his parents's death at the time 24 years ago."_**

 ** _"But he had three adopted uncles, as did the duo, my being one of them which explains the reunion in the infirmary, you saw. So though he saw me, he hasn't seen Darrel and Dillon since he came back. His father was my best friend, our quartet was a gang and we and Claire were always together. But he decided to follow orders given to him bu me that explains why we just arrested you."_**

 ** _"Before you say it that was a test in psychosis and it's clear to us where your minds are heading in the fact where he withstood it and you didn't. But the test was whether or not you can tell the difference between stage acting and real. And you flunked the test, as I just checked the terminal, you called Mckenzie immediately and she came to us."_ **he said and Janet nodded as she answered him.

 _ **"So what caused his scar and how old is it if that's an old one?** "_ she asked and he explained that to her. ** _"You read the remark on one early case of pneumonia correct, Darrel's side notes for that are here, here you go."_** he said, giving them to her as she saw in that, a written out note. **_"If suffering high grade fever, and needs cool down, and if cooling pads ineffective, use water no colder then tepid cool."_**

 ** _"Water temperature no colder then pool when first opened.', okay thanks for the tip, and you're allergic to amoxicillin, but not to penicillin, okay. So that helps, accidental injury with ice skates after falling through thin ice. Once rescued from it, and to keep warm tried to curl into a ball. And the teeth of the edges of skates sliced into his arm by accident.'."_ **she read out and they nodded.

 ** _"Barely missing the artery, 15 stitches, and then suffered adolescent pnemonia a few days later. Jesus, how old were you when this happened, Daniel?!"_** she asked and checked the date and her eyes narrowed in shock. **_"Just a toddler, just a baby, such a close call from that right now. Alright, well I see why he chose that scar to use, but that was faked."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her then.

 ** _"Toddler?"_** Hammond repeated in shock and he nodded. ** _"Said toddler age, 6 months short of 4 years old, and he was just learning to read and write. But this explains that scar on his arm."_** he said and they nodded. **_"What about the scar criss crossing over that one exactly?"_** Sam asked and Anna ran her hand through her hair. **_"He ended up in the trench just outside my aunt's house, Sam."_**

 ** _"His foster sister fell into the trench, and he went in after to get her out, and he nailed the jagged edge of a shopping cart hand rail. But trust me right now, things for the last 6 years kept scaring our parents out of their minds. And when we were cubs ourselves at the time, added side effect. He ended up saving our classmate from his dead beat dad."_** she said and Carson covered his eyes at that.

"I wish you hadn't told me that young lady, because repeated scares, regarding your brother are enough to cause my nerves to snap right now." he said for the sextet to her and they nodded in agreement to that. "Well that just goes to show what kind of person he was going to grow up to be, but the pay it forward remark comes into it." Bowdern said in response and Carson nodded to that remark gently with a bemused smile then.

"Was that remark really necessary though, Jake?" Mcbride added and he nodded. "Once regarding the lakes was more then enough, this time he goes to daredevil acts. And just to save someone from a parent's own stupidity, followed by risking his own life to save a classmate from an abusive parent. That's going a little too far in doing the right thing right now, Ray and laugh it up Robbie." he said, to the look on Manneheim's face at that.

 ** _"That scared the living daylights out of me, his parents, Darrel, Dillon, our coach and his team. he was on bedrest for close to 3 months recovery from that. But I know him better then Mckenzie does, but considering that for Daniel. He chose that scar, these lunatics are about to start claiming that he's just lost his mind."_** he said and she nodded to him gently as she answered him gently at that news.

 ** _"You want us to go further in us getting ourselves out of this, before it switches to O'neill, General?"_** Janet asked and they nodded. ** _"Go ahead, because though I was guarding the halls upstairs I was waiting for you to make sure none of the guards, like me, or George. Could tell her you just broke out, as in the clean up George sent for me now."_** he said and she nodded to him as she rewound the tape.

 ** _"You knowing using seduction wasn't in any of the AF training manuals I ever read."_** Sam said and Janet sighed. ** _"What you think that the pentagon anticipated 4,000 year old alien coming into the base and drugging all the men. To make them..."_** she started to say and Sam finished her remark. _**"Libidinous?"**_ she said and Janet nodded. **_"Yeah."_** she said and Sam sighed as she said it to her then.

 ** _"I guess they do train us to take advantage of a enemy's weakness."_** she said and Janet nodded. **_"Exactly."_** she said smiling and Sam nodded. **_"Alright lets do it."_** she said and Janet knocked on the door to get the guards attention. **_"Airmen open up, we have something for you."_** she said and Harper shook his head. "Walters is the one who fell for this ploy, like our doubles in Wes's present." he said and she nodded to him.

"And that's why I knew this was going to work, you were 20 decks above after she arrived and she was doing levels 17 through 29. And you never came into contact with her, then again, in the next round you're working for Landry. But again this is the foothold incursion test that we ran the kids through, before Daniel ascended." she said and Harper nodded as they heard Walters voice through the door as he answered her.


	81. The IOA Gets The Truth IV

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: There is going to be a slight pause regarding the extended version to what happened between his withdrawal and rebound and the end of it. As I lost several chapters when updating the chapter on truths out. Regarding who it was that caused his to really quit and thr reason why. So it's going to take me a few days to get the rest of it out, regarding the ending to Need.**

 **Before the rest of the story is finished and it goes from 2369 and into 1893, but there will several indications saying there are changes in that area. Before Hammond's age group gets into the military and leading into their new future.** **And before the next half of the chapter as it reaches Hammond's meeting with SG-1 as the team ends up in 1969, as they see Hammond in his early 30's.**

 **Chapter 81: SGC Truths: The IOA Gets The Truth IV**

"I don't believe this, in three years we wind up with two incursions on this base and it's always Major Carter who has to pull out the added rabbit out of her hat in the end. And in both cases Teal'c is with her and O'neill ends up getting arrested or turned into a drone." Walters said to her bemused at that with a bemused tone and Daniel nodded to that remark in agreement, as Walters heard his recorded self answer hers at that remark.

 ** _"What?"_** he asked her and Sam shook her head bemused then. **_"Why don't you come in here and see for yourselves."_** she said suggestively and and he said it firmly then. ** _"No can do we take orders only from Hathor."_** he said and she smiled. ** _"Gentleman there are five women in this room, very alone."_** she said with a seductive tone and Sam sighed at that as she repeated her remark at the memory of this situation.

 ** _"Why do I feel like I'm in a women behind bars movie."_** she said, echoing her past self then, as Janet moved to the bunks she was sitting at as she and Rivers both removed their jackets. And as they got into position as the door opened and the second guard said it. ** _"What are you suggesting ladies?"_** he asked and she smiled seductively. "Oh don't even go there with my daughter, airman." Jacob said, covering his eyes at that remark.

"We didn't have any intention of heading in that direction dad, but it was the only way to get these guys in the room." Sam said as she heard her best friend say it to him. **_"Whatever you want airman."_** she said and he smiled crudely at that. "If this wasn't in the middle of serious situation I'd have court martialed you for even thinking that young man." Hammond said sharply to the look on his face as he was watching the tape.

As Janet pulled him into a kiss, before Sam looked at the other man seductively, before slamming her elbow into his jaw and knocking him into the door. As the trio grabbed the other and Janet grabbed his gun, as Walters nearly fell forward and Anna and Maggie grabbed him. **_"Feel like a woman Doc."_** Sam said and Janet wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she answered her. **_"Oh yeah."_** she said and the group exchanged looks.

 ** _"Alright lets tie these guys up, and emergency plan delta ladies, find the others and we take down one by one."_** she said and they all nodded as Jonie Carson and Dana Wilcox strolled down the hall before they heard a call out. **_"Hold it right there ladies!"_** the man said, before Rivers beamed him across the back of the head. ** _"Drop your weapon!"_** Hammond said and smiled as he counted down from there at that.

 ** _"Distraction and division, in 3, 2, 1..., now, and cue my god daughter."_** he said smiling and she got the drop on him. ** _"Part of the problem, you maybe my godfather, but you're still my boss, and that's the reason. That I was afraid my career in the program was shot after that, Uncle George."_** she said and he nodded as they exchanged looks as Egeria watched her mortal enemy in cold fury then.

Watching her as she removed a part of her dress as she blew more of the enzyme into his face, they watched her undo his shirt as she moved in closer to pull him into a hug as she said it to him. **_"Do not worry yourself, you will enjoy the richness that comes with what we offer you."_** she said as he flinched in pain. **_"You will enjoy the good health and long life that comes with being..."_** she said as she pushed him back.

And he slammed into the wall as she finished in a goa'uld voice then. **_"Hathor's first, new Jaffa."_** she said and he looked down at his stomach as he saw the pouch. As he face was drenched in sweat at that as he jumped forward a few pieces as they saw him lying on the floor then. "Yeah thats about the time we reached the locker room a second time, and I found him lying on the floor." Sam said and they nodded as they watched her.

"She was in the tank as Sam and I went to check his pulse, as I heard her getting ready to get out of it, and the three of us were in shock and disgusted he actually did this." Janet added and they nodded to her. Watching as she got out of the jucuzzi, they heard her say it to him as she helped him up. **_"Do not worry child, you will soon receive your goa'uld and soon you will feel strong again."_** she said to him gently then.

As they saw the duo exchange shocked looks. ** _"Oh my god, he's been turned into a Jaffa!"_** Sam whispered softly to her and she nodded as she hold up her hand so she could listen. **_"The strongest of the larva will soon find your womb and move into it, at that point you will begin your service to us."_** she said as she finished in a goa'uld baritone. ** _"Enjoy."_** she said and left the room as Sam said it to Teal'C and Janet.

 ** _"Let's get him out of there!"_** she snapped and they quickly moved to the tank, as Teal'C grabbed him and pulled him out. **_"It's alright Colonel, we gotcha."_** she said and wrapped his other arm across her shoulders as they moved him to laying down on the bench. "I can't believe I wasn't wearing gloves when I did this at the time." Janet said in disgust as she saw herself passed her gun to Sam and stuck her hand into his pouch.

 ** _"Yea-ugh, no, nothing went in there yet."_** she said and Sam nodded. **_"So this is a good thing."_** she said and Janet said it firmly. **_"Uh, maybe."_** she said and Teal'C nodded. ** _"Colonel O'neill no longer has an immune system, with a goa'uld larva he will die."_** he said as they looked at Jack who was staring into space. "He was catatonic by this point now." Janet told the 10 and they all nodded to her gently.

Watching as they dragged him to the gate room, she went over this. **_"Shouldn't we be taking him to the infirmary?"_** she asked and Teal'C answered her gently at that. ** _"You said that you do not possess the technology to help him."_** he said and she nodded. **_"Well we can at least make him more comfortable."_** she said and he said it with a smirk coming into his tone as he answered her as Sam pulled her access card out.

 ** _"The goa'ulds possess the technology, and Hathor may have brought it to us."_** he said and she finished that. _**"The sarcophagus."** s_he said as she unlocked the doo and checked the room and nodded and waved them in. Putting Jack into it, he moved his hand to the switch to close it. ** _"I have seen the chamber perform many miracles."_** he said and they nodded as they waited before the door opened a minute later.

As several guards came charging in and Makepeace saw himself at that as he took aim at Sam as they all started firing then as Teal'C and Janet both got hit. Before Hathor arrived and shouted it out. _**"Stop, you will harm our new Jaffa."**_ she snapped and they stopped firing immdiately at that. "Alright just tell us how do you expect to explain that, you were helping her, and you, Major, got turned into a Jaffa here at the time."

"So that evidence is pretty damn clear on the damn camera right now." Janet said and they swallowed hard at that. "And to make the evidence, of psychological exams, stick right now is the part that I wasn't in the room for. And neither was he, Sam dial it back to the damn fight in the locker room, I need to see this." she said again at that remark sternly and Sam and Walter both nodded to the orders as she exchanged tapes.

As they saw him in conversation with Teal'C, Jack and Sam. "There is no use fighting the evidence here gentlemen, you committed espionage. And that can carry the ultimate price right now." Bra'tac said to him. "No kidding, I see where the truths were explicit." Shen said and he paled at that. _**"Then again days like this, it doesn't pay to let your guard down, take today for instance and to repeat your remark, now, Sam."**_

 _ **"Whenever the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat they watch them like a hawk and the guys never bothered to do that though I did. And as I result I learned enough that we can prevent her from coming and trying that again. But rule 1), whatever you do never let your guard and be ready in case they try to jump you, if it's female."**_ he said and she nodded as Teal'C said it then to him.

 _ **"Be honest with us, that wasn't on purpose, she sexually assaulted you, Daniel Jackson?"** _Teal'C asked and he nodded. _**"Yes I tried to stop her, but she drugged me again, and I was putting up a fight. But I never did this of my own accord, she date raped me."**_ he said and they nodded to him. "This was something I had to see to make the anger management card stick."Janet said to them gently and they nodded.

 _ **"So not on purpose, she drugged you twice than did it?"**_ Sam said and he nodded. _**"Yeah that's what happened alright. But the reason I didn't give in immediately after she said that she was a queen. It was because my common sense reactivated and I followed orders now, but she did to me what Kynthia did to John."** _he said and that did it then as he stood up then and said it to him sarcastically.

 _ **"Oh come on, is that just an excuse right now, or is it that you wanted to it to happen, and if you were so smart you should have stopped her."**_ John said and he crossed his arms then. _**"Hey I'm not the one that got turned into a jaffa, I tried to stop her from attacking me. And anyway what about you, I was doing my job gaining information on this one and with it, sure at the moment."**_

 _ **"Sure you're trained to fight mind control techniques, but this is no a normal war John, you're skilled in fighting mind control. But not Goa'uld techniques, she hit you full force and if you were smart you'd never gotten that close to her in her quarters. That device is meant to turn normal men into Jaffa, and you walked right into the lion's den by doing that, she's a queen you idiot."**_

 _ **"And we're in a war against an enemy we know nothing about and the only way to do that. Is if we have a live one come right to the base, then one option interrogation. And its question the characters as they come into contact with us, but I didn't have to hear from Hammond. To keep an eye on her and do the job of questioning, but I gained enough to prevent this from happening."**_

 _ **"And again, it's by risking being the plant, which I did, but what about you, if you were so smart. You wouldn't have gotten that close to her, let alone take the cake Kynthia gave you. But you let your hormones over rule your head twice and here's the result. You just barely got yourself, killed because of that belief, my enemy's enemy is my friend, she's Etana, and you're Will Riker now."**_

 _ **"Or to put it for a better word right now, it's Batman and Robin, stargate style, Sam is the one seeing what you don't till it nearly kills you a bit ago. 'That what it is, I'm under some kind of magical spell?', 'Yeah, she wants to kill you. Or turn you into a god damn drone, John.', she just barely killed you now. And by turning you into a Jaffa here, but of us, I'm the one getting my job done now."**_

 _ **"Sam had every right to question her motives, as did the girls, and it's because everytime the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat. It's that they never, ever trust them, they watch them like a hawk, and yes I was doing that. But I was interrogating her that entire time now in this. But think about it, once Bruce refocused he decided to look into her motives, you know what he finds."**_

 _ **"She had done studies on pheromone dust to make a man do anything she wants, and plans to turn the town into an ice cube. But first she's got to kill the only ones who can stop her, Bruce himself and Robin. Before the only one that can disable and neutralize her comes into the picture. Said person is another woman now and Sam and I did the job together, by being scientists, so yes."**_

 _ **"I was playing double agent and you wanted to kill Teal'C just to be her first prime. You're out of your mind, she barely turned the base into her nest if it wasn't for me, my companions in Chicago and the girls. You're drugged still, and you just barely sold us out to her."**_ he said and that did it as he slammed him into the wall as they watched Daniel hit the wall hard enough to stun him at the response.

Slamming him into the wall repeatedly that did it as he collapsed to the floor and Teal'C shoved him back as Richards nodded. ** _"Calm yourself now O'neill!"_** Teal'C snapped with a stern growl as Sam moved to Daniel at that. **_"Back off Major now, or I swear you're being arrested for assault and battery!"_** Sam shouted at him as they heard a fast running coming charging into the room at the words as three S.F.'s arrived then.

And the trio nodded firmly to that, as they saw two men and Anna come running in and then got a better look and saw Lou and Warren as they ran to him. As Lou checked him over and he shook his head and Lou nodded with a furious look. _**"Get out of the room unless you want to end up in the brig John, get out of here now, I mean it."** _they heard Lou snap at him as Warren touched the back of his head and Daniel nodded to him.

"That's the extended version to the argument, I was quoting O'donnell's remarks to George on the movie, before he made it clear she was coming close to killing him here. Which she nearly did by turning him into a Jaffa, he was learning Jaffa lessons by switching bodies with Teal'C in year two, after we came into contact with Machello. But that sums up his response, he's refusing to hear it." he said and the group all nodded.

"So tell me young man, how do you expect to get away with that reaction and he's right, that he didn't have to hear the words from us. And it's because we did tell him to be the plant for us so we could gain further intel on the enemy." Hammond said sharply and they swallowed hard at that. _**"What the hell was that for exactly?"**_ Warren asked him softly and he shook his head as they nodded as they waited and 'John' swallowed.

 ** _"Alright that does it, the last was out of jealousy in the alpha male syndrome under the influence of a plague he brought back to the base. This was due to jealousy of the fact Sam chose Daniel and not him. And the fact he's humiliated he made an ass of himself in front of his scientific team mate. And Daniel beat her control and he didn't."_** Janet said angrily and, at that, 'John' swallowed hard then.

As they watched him leave the room as the duo were crouched on the floor as Sam gripped Daniel's arm then. And he nodded as Teal'C helped him up as the trio and S.F.'s surrounded him then. _**"What happened here, if he reacted like and that's the second time in 7 months, you're the one he attacked."**_ Lou said and Warren nodded in agreement as he and the duo were crouched next to him as he explained that to them.

 ** _"Doctor, you okay?"_** one of the quartet said crouching next to him on the floor and he nodded. **_"Other then a massive headache yeah, but you just saw the latest attack, he's screwed when this gets back to Hammond and Janet. But the general just named me a captain, Lieutenant, so with that in mind right now. I'm just giving you my first ever orders here, at the moment, so with that."_**

 ** _"Guys spread the word, I'm innocent, I was playing double agent and he's the turncoat and you better tell every soldier, like Captain Carter. From Captain Carter, to Majors Ferretti and Warren, even Colonels Dixon and Lieutenant Colonel Hancock, regarding this. But say this as I phrase this guys, but under no circumstances allow them near their civilian, or their scientist, team mates."_**

 ** _"With you seeng this latest outburst spread it around your teams, that he attacked me, again, and tell Janet's team of orderlies guys. So once this goes from you to them it's going all over the base that I was just telling him the truth. And he lashes out and attacks me again and again with witnesses in the room, but it going to the medical and psychiatric department, and he's done."_**

 ** _"And 2) To watch the hard core soldiers like him and Makepeace, and that's an order, Lieutenant Harper, in case we have another outburst like this right now. Because if this crap is like any normal narcotic we know of, they're going into withdrawal and are about to start turning violent."_** Daniel told them and they nodded worriedly. ** _"Don't worry I'll be fine, just go."_** he said and the quartet nodded.

 _ **"To answer your question Jared, the psychological side effects, of being turned into drones just hit him now, he's jealous that I fought and he didn't. And it's going to be the same for the others like him, like Makepeace. And Johnson, but his old self just reactivated, he's black ops. And I'm a scientist, and only a scientist could withstand it after getting news on what they were."**_

 _ **"It was after she said she's one of the origins of their race, I broke out of it and started interrogating her. Before she tried to seduce me, and I tried to stop her, and she dosed me again, but I'm not the one that acted like an idiot, got too close. And got turned into a jaffa, he's furious at himself for that, and he's taking it out on me right now**_ _ **."**_ he said and they nodded firmly then to the remark.

 _ **"I think he gave you a concussion, come on, infirmary now."** _she said and he shook his head. _**"No, no, not yet, we have to report him for that, I've got to get that information to the general and the pentagon. Uncle Darrel told me if he started showing any emotional instability. Then to report it to your godfather, and automatically, well time to follow his orders, we got work to do."**_

 _ **"But that just made it clear, if the others having that reaction we're going to have repeated attacks like this breaking out on the base. That while the scientists fought it, the soldiers didn't and it's turned into a case of stereotypes here on the base. That we can get more done than they can, and I've just risked a trauma, to get that intel baby, come on."**_ he said and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Wait, wait, wait a minute, Carson just arrived, we can go to him and still get you checked out. Daniel, dad would only suggest this anyway, you've taken one too many blows to the head these last 8 months. That dad would only suggest this anyway that we get you checked out. So we report him to the medical and mental health department and get you checked out at the same time."_**

 ** _"Although now that you ordered Harper to tell every officer like us to watch their black ops counterparts. Then I get the feeling we got 90 spec ops coming into the infirmary to get checked out along with the general. And we can report this to him in the process, before you go to debrief in what you learned here."_** Sam said to him softly and Warren nodded in agreement with her thoughts gently.

 _ **"Darrel, as in Darrel Matheson?"**_ Warren asked and he nodded to him. _ **"Yeah he's my mother's best friend, after they chose me to run the civilian department. He told me to keep an eye on Jack, on his, Hammond's and Jake Carson's orders. That was a test for him, Ry'ac was also a test, Nem, the touched. But seven tests in six months and he flunked them all, though now that he did this."**_

 _ **"Hammond is going to see this as he needs to spend 6 months in mental health after he already broke a window. Though now that he attacked me twice, he's on very thin ice and to the mental health department of our parents generation. He's needing serious help right now, but time for another test, I'm asking to complete the mission."**_ he said and they all nodded as they left the room at that.

"Well that did it right now for us: Carson, Janet and me when we saw the irrefutable evidence that when he loses his temper, he's dangerous now in our eyes. Daniel never raised his voice at us, he never attacked anyone, he's clean, Johnny was the dangerous one." Hammond said and the IOA nodded sternly. "The records Kinsey gave us wanted to change that around, but showing us this, no use." Chekov said and the sextet all paled.

"Yes I agree with Pavel, there is no use changing our minds right now, we agree with you at the moment, the clean one is Daniel, but these two are suffering a psychosis. And over the fact that Daniel is a hell of alot stronger then they are." La Pierre said in agreement and Charlotti, Shen and Chapman nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Keep it going, I want the final nail in the coffin." Mitchell said and the quintet noded in agreement then.

 ** _"Well there's no use fighting either of us after he broke a window and attacked him twice, in my eyes, he's dangerous when he loses his temper. Nothing changes in my eyes no matter what he says to me, or they do now. Dan is clean: physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, and, of the duo. I got an easier time with him, as he never raises his voice to me, go ahead and drag him in."_**

 ** _"Mckenzie, if you want, to try and change the reports regarding this, he too is about to suffer a psychosis regarding Daniel now. We saw the scars, General Hammond and I are only taking the psyche reports on Daniel. And from General Carson, as of now, but that just crossed the line buster. I don't give a damn at you're trying to convince me otherwise!"_ **Janet snapped at the duo sternly at that.

 ** _"Indeed that's my opinion as well, nothing you tell me, regarding Daniel is ever going to change things. The way I see this is that with you suffering the come down on this pheromone, it's the reason you want to clean up the mission. Is not because you want to get the GDO back, but because you want to return. And to her, but did you forget something Colonel O'neill, as the resident Jaffa here."_**

 ** _"That make me an expert on Jaffa, but no immune system, your system crashed and combined with the pheromone. You're close to having your immune system fail on you, after you just got it back. 2) is the fact that the effects of the technology suffer certain narcotic like side effects. And 3) as her pheromone is carrying narcotic like effects, like the drug on Harrison Ford's movie, part 2."_**

 ** _"All of this together is the reason you wish to return to her service, and you're both drenched in sweat. So I see this as you want another dose, just to take the pain down several meters, you're drenched in sweat, both of you are. Your immune system has crashed Colonel O'neill and you're suffering the side effects, and of the technology, you're not well."_ **Teal'C said to them firmly at that.

 ** _"That's not true, this was our mess, we got to clean it up!"_** John snapped at him and Teal'C said it sternly. ** _"You want to show us: Drs. Frasier, Warner, Generals Carson, Hammond, Captain Carter, and I. You are thinking straight, you must get that temper under control. Because lashing out like this is not helping your case now gentlemen, this behavior is not rational, but irrational right now."_**

 ** _"Also you kill me and you kill yourself, as the resident Jaffa on the base, do you understand this, O'neill. But to co-exist with your symbiote, you must train by a real Jaffa, learn to meditate in a healing trance. And you do not and you get ill, Drugs and illnesses have no effect on me, because my symbiote protects me. To understand this you need to properly train."_** he said sternly to them and they paled.

 ** _"Glass half full syndrome in that area, not only are they obsessed with Danny being the turncoat, on us and don't want to admit now. That they're not strong enough mentally and emotionally in front of us. But they kill our Jaffa expert and they kill themselves. And Teal'C has proven what side he is on, she didn't and they haven't, not yet."_** Carson said crossing his arms and Teal'C nodded firmly.

 ** _"Daniel proved he was beyond loyal to us, as was Teal'C, no scientist could decide to keep up the charade of double agent like this, ever. But when he talks about us, his tone turns loyal, like a son to his father, George. That's true loyalty, he'd do anything to give us an edge to help us to fight them. And the joint chiefs just like us, as well as Peter, Darrel and Dillon, true bonds."_**

 ** _"Daniel's the one, the only one, using every piece of knowledge in the arsenal to help us understand the latest ones we came into contact with now. He came up with a way that brings him and the girls and trio back safely. I'd call this high moral fiber in doing the right thing right now, despite trauma. It's he's doing his job right now."_** he added and Janet nodded to him in agreement to his thoughts.

And Hammond crossed his arms at that. **_"Lovely timing for that truth to come out now, and thank you for telling us that. But as General Carson said, you barely killed yourselves here right now, but by killing Teal'C. Then you kill yourselves, because without him, you have no clue how to do this. But removal of your immune system you're sick and your body is in detox right now, Colonel."_**

 ** _"You're right Teal'C, I didn't get a good look at them earlier, but he's soaked in sweat. And we just saved him from dying, because she removed his immune system earlier. So just got his immune system back, the come down from narcotics and the pheromone. And he just used the damn thing before she destroyed it, but the technology and natural stimulates don't mix here."_**

 ** _"But the irrational touch is because like I said, when CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat, they never trust them. They watch them like a hawk, Daniel was doing his job and he's obsessed with her being our ally. But that obsession could point a different way, said way is that she got to him. Total loyalty to his queen, but he wants to return to her duty."_ **Sam said and Hammond nodded to her.

 ** _"Yes and I agree with you Captain, Teal'C, it's clear to me, but combining those three things together. They're not leaving the base and not until they're clean of the effects of the pheromone. But again, Daniel was faking that cut on his arm, it's faked, Dr. Frasier proved the point of true friendship and loyalty. However that cut on yours is 6.5 years old, in my eyes, you're dangerous, Colonel."_**

 ** _"Now that we saw that scar, when I activated you, I wanted you under psyche evaluation, that's one mistake I'm not making the same mistakes twice. But starting now, Daniel is watching you every time you lose it. That you're ending up in the brig, in the infirmary until you calm down."_ **Hammond said sternly as Maggie came running into the room with an empty bag of his blood type and the knife.

 ** _"That was faked alright, empty bag of blood and he had a scar where it was being aimed at, you two, we know you're going to try to twist this truth. But no chance at that, gentleman."_ **Maggie said sternly and Carson and Hammond turned to her. **_"Why exactly Lieutenant Henderson?"_** Hammond asked and she explained that. **_"It gets better general, I checked the chemistry lab and found a block of gold."_**

 ** _"This knife next to it and I heard her declaration, our new Jaffa as they got him out of the sarcophagus here, before she destroyed it at the time. A couple of etchings of marks, her symbol, it just makes the remark. And of espionage stick, he, Daniel, said he's her consort, her pharaoh, but that means no marks. Of any kind, no injuries, or symbols, but her jaffa, however O'neill is the first one."_**

 ** _"That was lying by the hot tub once she spawned, what's that say to you General Carson?"_** She asked and they paled at that as he answered her. **_"They were competing for the rank of first prime and that sums it up. Daniel it was date rape and he was stage acting for us and them. They really had turned on us, well, until you're both passed my scrutiny, you're both deactivated as of now."_**

 ** _"But Daniel has gone to Chulak to get the prototype back, he's with Bra'tac, he's finishing the mission for us and it's on joint chiefs. The president's orders you two, so as Dr. Frasier has said you're under arrest. And for crimes against earth, helping the enemy is an act of war, attempted murder. And of our only ally against them and two assault and battery charges on a team mate now."_**

 ** _" Mckenzie is being left out of this right now, but you're both NID, turning to an NID turned psychiatrist, I work for the pentagon and joint chiefs, you two."_** Carson said and Hammond finished that. **_"Done, and to repeat that, as of now, until the effects wear off you are hereby deactivated. And undergoing a very intense psyche evaluation as of now."_ **Hammond said sharply for him and they paled at that.

 ** _"Us, what about him, he just tried to slice his wrist and left to go on a suicide mission, this was our mistake, we got to clean it up."_** Makepeace snapped at him quickly and he shook his head. ** _"I can see in that remark, you don't want to admit you're not strong enough in the job mentally and emotionally. And want to turn this around, but it's not going to happen, gentlemen, you're on stand down."_**

 ** _"And until further notice, besides, the joint chiefs feel this mission should go based on intellect and not athletics. And there are better ways to do this without leaving a trail of destruction in your wake. Besides he's not alone, he's with Bra'tac and six members of the base dressed in the priest robes. That the three of you used regarding Ry'ac."_** Hammond said and John repeated the remark.

 ** _"He's a traitor general, he's going to sell us out."_** he said and Hammond crossed his arms. **_"Is that your opinion or is it just this new psychosis talking right now, Colonel O'neill, as you're in enough trouble already. Because you just committed treason and attacked a team mate and want to show. Now that you're thinking straight, with General Carson taking charge."_** he asked him sternly at that remark.

 ** _"He tried to kill himself a bit ago and he was going on a suicide mission, he is a civilian who has no training for this type of thing. I over heard the conversation with her after they freed me and I was listening closely to it, Sir._** ** _The 'my queen' remark was sincere?"_** John snapped desperately, and they nodded. **_"Then what do you call this exactly, Colonel?"_ **Hammond asked as he typed in the codes then firmly.

As they saw him acting like double agent, before it switched to him with a bag of blood and the knife. And as he tore it open and dipped the knife into the bag and slid the tip of it gently across his wrist then. **_"That was not faked, he really had slashed his wrist when I walked in there, General." John_** snapped at that in desperation at the remark and they nodded firmly as Sam looked at her female trio as she said it to them.

 ** _"I'd consider this delirium now, that not only is he drugged and hallucinating, he and Makepeace are determined not to see the truth. With them coming down off the effects of this crap, it's clear they're determined to hang on to this. This fevered psychosis on Daniel."_** she said and Janet and Anna nodded. **_"Too bad we don't have a queen or the offshoot that can explain the side effects of this."_**

 ** _"Janet is it just possible that the effects act like amphetamines and the longer exposed they start becoming irrational and violent. In the same way they did regarding the game side effects. A psychotropic reaction and in the withdrawal the victim gets more violent?"_ **Anna asked her and she nodded. **_"Yeah extremely high Anna, though thats the case, that explains why they want to go to her."_**

 ** _"Just because they're addicted to whatever this crap is and the drugs effects on them are wearing off. And they don't want to let go of the effect, so they want to get their fix and prove their thinking straight with General Carson. Though that's true and they need to be confined for a while until they calm down."_ **Janet said and they looked at her in shock at that remark as John snapped at her at that.

 ** _"We're not on drugs, I'm fine, but he just tried to kill himself."_** he snapped and she backed up slightly at that. **_"Cuff him!"_** Hammond snapped at that as he quickly moved in front of her. **_"That's enough young man, calm down now."_** he said sternly and just as he finished saying that Perry came running into the control room. **_"General, the guys and I ran blood tests on every male soldier, or non, on the base."_**

 ** _"They're all the same, the repeated effects of this pheremone act like crack, or heroin. As such the ones who have the highest levels in their blood stream were these two. Withdrawal symptoms act like the caveman plague we just dealt with now, but it screws with testerone levels. And it's making the victim more prone to violent outbursts here."_** he said and Anna nodded as she translated that.

 ** _"Better call my father to let him know that right now, but you're lucky you arrived when you did Uncle Jake. But it's been 7 to 12 hours since she arrived on the base, and these two never left her side the entire time. Sure we got him into the sarcophagus and..., oh no, that's the next template piece. To what the technology does to you, but the pheromone and the sarcophagus together."_**

 ** _"He's in withdrawal from both right now, so if every symptom of opium withdrawal is present, he's trying to get to her so he can get his fix."_ **she said as the gate activated and they all nodded sternly. **_"Still an exact match at the moment, and this is very clear in where this psychosis of their's is heading regarding our Daniel, Colonel Jackson."_** Carson's double said for the older duo then sternly to this.

"Activate the gate, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,..., and I come on line, just to confirm your truths and their delusions, they lost their minds here." Daniel said to the IOA gently then, while timing it as the gate activated and the radio turned on. **" _General, it's Daniel, mission is proceeding as planned right now, working on getting it. The prototype back, but hold the duo there right now, discussing side effects with Bra'tac."_**

 ** _"Bra'tac said the effects are like an opium drug: heroin, crack, cocaine and the like, as such. The duo never left her side at all and added new information the effects of the sarcophagus are like a narcotic, so both together. Major O'neill is speedballing, and had a reaction to the effects, Sir. So I highly recommend you deactivate him for the next 3 weeks to a month, Makepeace same thing."_**

 ** _"And with that in mind, it's the act they're humiliated at the fact I withstood it where they didn't on the Batman and Robin metaphor here now. She's Poison Ivy, I'm Batman and they're Robin and they're obsessed with the fact she's our ally, but that sums it up. I'll be back in 16 hours, working at gaining her trust to steal it back, I've got this."_ **he said and Hammond answered him gently in relief.

 ** _"You two, John, Robert, and I know you're there listening to this right now, I know you're standing there. But you're both drugged and not thinking straight right now because of her, it's like the caveman plague boys. The ones able to keep concentration are the scientists and the ones getting aggressive. Are the soldiers like you right now, as such, it's turned into Batman and Robin."_**

 ** _"Gone stargate style, the effects are having you not thinking straight here right now and it's clear that you already called Mckenzie, but that was a test. As was my working the double agent for Hammond and the joint chiefs. You believed it immediately and don't want to admit she got to you. Or that I'm stronger then you are, if the girls already showed you the evidence, drugged psychosis."_**

 ** _"The truth is right there on the cameras and you're refusing to see that, to the point it turns into a psychosis. And we got a psychistrist our parents age arriving on the base as a result. After attacking me again the man that gets told is the very psychiatrist that treated you close to 7 years ago. And yes, you read it right, he asked me to watch you in case you suffer and episode like this."_**

 ** _"But this continues and you got the psychiatrist that treated you before here on the base right now, Jack. But they gave me the mission, because it takes more then muscles to infiltrate a goa'uld stronghold. And get out of it alive and without casualties, it takes careful thinking and working on gaining their trust. But I'm on a training mission in ranger duty tactics by the previous generation."_**

 ** _"In fact I'm not a turncoat, I'm working for the joint chiefs right now, the ones the general's age, who are just like Picard right now. At the moment, I'm just reporting in on my progress to the boss and my psychiatrist right now."_** they heard him say gently and Hammond answered his remark gently at that. ** _"What did he say about the technology exactly, son?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him.

 ** _"It's as we guessed General, but combining drugs, human or alien with the technology causes a speedball effect. Anna, there's a manual to the video game, the second one for the first person shooter, it came out this year. It's sitting on my desk, go get it, this should explain things better."_** he said and she nodded as she ran to his office and grabbed it, before running back in and opened it then.

 ** _"The first two items identify the first aid kits and the infirmary, but the blue orb, that identifies the technology. But combining drugs with it turns it into the black medical kit, causing the type of outburst that speedballing does until it wears off and when it does. The person is ready to sleep for a week as a result now, problem is they got too much of the pheromone built up in their bodies."_**

 ** _"In Ivy's words, Birdbrain and Batman were far more resistant to my love dust then expected, no matter, next time I'll just give them a stronger does."_ **he said and Janet completed that remark as she crossed her arms. **_"They'll literally be dying for me, we were right, it's not that they want to get the prototype back. It's so they can get another dose, Daniel?"_ **she asked and he sighed gently as he said it.

 ** _"Fraid so Janet, they're under her powers and it takes a few hours and up to a few days to wear off, if you don't get dosed for a third time now. Jason how high is the level in their blood stream anyway?"_** he asked and Perry signaled to the guards and they restrained the duo tightly and he took a blood test to check. Before being gone for 5 minutes and sighing as he returned and told him the truth.

 ** _"Yeah I agree with him, until the effects wear off they're deactivated, on drugs and speedballing, he's sick right now. So he's not going anywhere anyway, the six of us can do this easily. But it's brains over brawns he's hot to stay here."_** Sam said and sighed as she said it firmly. **_"Of the two of us, Daniel is the senior officer, he's been at it longer than I have and knows the technology."_**

 ** _"The history of our opponents better then I do, so with that until O'neill is fully recovered General._ _Then_** ** _I recommend Daniel be put in charge of SG-1 and I'm second in command here for a while."_** she said and Hammond nodded. _**"Agreed and granted Captain, until this is done with, you and Daniel are in charge."**_ he said to her and Carson nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently as he answered her kindly.

 ** _"Yes I agree with him on that, until this situation is resolved you and Daniel are in charge right now. But afterwards once the mission is over, you and your team are on stand down for a month. If you wish a chance to rest and study we can do that, but gate operations are deactivated. And until the effects of the drugs wear off right now, so George, you got me doing that again for a while."_**

 ** _"And these 2 are deactivated until they're free of the pheromones and him, the narcotic like effects of the sarcophagus."_** he said and Hammond and Janet nodded to the orders gently at that. **_"With you being a man and a psychiatrist skilled in rehab, that's your department doctor. But with him this dangerous when losing his temper, I'm not risking it in my case."_** Janet said and he nodded and that did it.

 ** _"We're fine, we're not on drugs, but he's turned on us!"_** Jack snapped at her and she backed up slightly and Anna nodded to that sternly. "This get's any more clear and it's a definite that our doubles are arresting him. And throwing him out of the SGC, as they choose someone else to replace me on the team. Because this obsession over your being stronger then we are, is dangerous." Jack said, watching his twin flipping out.

 ** _"Yeah sure you're not on drugs, but look at you right now, would a man who was thinking straight, and not on drugs attack someone right now. For making an ass of themselves and only telling you the truth you nearly killed yourself. And by attempting to kill Teal'C, not only are you drugged, but you're acting like you need a fix, you're sick and you need help?"_ **she snapped at him sternly at that.

Watching he tore his arm free of the guards and she backed into Warren at that as he lunged at her and Harper grabbed his arm back and yanked it behind his back. As Warren wrapped both arms around her protectively at that in response. **_"Alright that's enough, airmen get the full wristed restraints right now. It's they're being put into full restraint, and you calm down now young man!"_** Carson said sternly to that act then.

 ** _"Uh guys, you better get a good look here, he just ripped his arm open, there's blood all over his shirt."_** Grace said and Rivers and Anna checked and Anna pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood. "There's the reason why you should never cuff a soldier's hands behind their back. As they can't see what they're doing and in trying to get out of the ties, hurt themselves while doing it." Jack explained and the IOA nodded.

"Jake and I were running a secondary test by ordering him into the zipties, as we waited for him to try and cut himself free, but in the process. He deliberately hurt himself and that fried his case in my eyes since and I was testing him ever since. With Jake telling me he was a friend of two of my best archeologists's parents. And with them Charlie's second in command I let them do it their way." Hammond said to them smiling and they nodDee.

"You set them up?!" Kinsey shouted in shock and Maybourne repeated it and he nodded sternly. "I know Mayourne called off the psyche evaluation before he left on this mission to get Daniel, or even prior to it at the time. Well better late then never and Jake was AMRIID/joint chiefs, connected to my boss, Jerry Addison. Mckenzie was NID as well, I only trusted Jake where Danny and Anna were concerned at the time right now."

"So Jerry sent Jake to me and I learned specific information Johnny never wanted me to find out and with me Dr. Frasier at the time. " he said and Addison crossed his arms. "Bill just leave me as your liason with George after we all reach reach General now. I only trust Rob where Danny and Annie are concerned, them and Jared. But the trio are the children of my best friends and team mates." he said and Clinton nodded to the request.

"Never saw that coming did you, young man, the reason Carson, Dillon, Mel and I are on good terms with George is because our children are under his command. And 2) that we are the best of friends and team mates on Father Bowdern's basketball team. So with that, and here's a real warning, but you screw with his cubs and you screw with him. So you better back off, and before he nails you right to the wall, and with him now."

"Are the rest of his team, the archbishop and the doctor connected to us, so mess with their cubs and you mess with them." Matheson said and the sextet swallowed hard at that. " And he means every word of that, you mess with my grandchildren and you mess with us, so you ever come near my grandchildren and I'll you myself. Or send you straight to the Alexian brothers." Bowdern said sternly and they swallowed hard at that.

"There's a whole new meaning to the word papa wolf, then again, you love children that the children of your own players became like adopted grandchildren to you." Carson said and he smiled. "And for obvious reasons one too many close calls with Danny is too much in my eyes, but at least now I get the reason why. He need me to free him from this lunatic on that planet, keep it going Danny." he said and Daniel nodded to as he started.

As they saw a bayonet in his hand and nodded. **_"Bingo, check this out."_** Jack said grabbing his hand and tearing it out of his grip as he exposed the blade to them. Seeing the blade covered in blood that did it for them. **_"He just tried to cut the zipties, missed and cut his arm here, that blade is soaked in blood right now. If that's not desperate, nothing is here."_** Warren said trying to control his stomach at this.

 ** _"Looks like when he tried to attack her, he sliced his arm."_** Lou said, grabbing his wrist to check, and then moving up and nodded. Checking it and undoing the buttons, he carefully moved his hand up and gave a nod and Jack nodded in shocked disbelief. **_"Lou, you're the son of a medical general, is this a repeater or did he do that. And by accident right now in this case?"_** he said looking at his twin in shocked disbelief then.

 ** _"It's all the way to his elbow, Jack, he did it again here, he's trying to drain the toxins, and cut his arm all the way to the elbow. Well he's not going anywhere anyway."_** he said and John paled and Jack looked at him in shock. **_"You lost 2 pints when you tried to bleed the toxins once, you out of your damn mind. Janet, your surgical scissors."_** he said and Anna and Janet nodded as Anna did it then firmly.

And pulled the scissors that Janet gave her and cut his sleeve open and they saw where his arm got cut open and Hammond nodded sternly. **_"Ah shit, excuse me Sir, but that's where he did it at the time, same place and his anger. It just tore it open a second time, alright who here had the knife in their holster. If he accidentally slit his wrist here now?!"_** Jack called out and Harper raised his hand and they nodded.

 ** _"Shouldn't have done that gentlemen, you think we didn't remember, you guys are skilled in getting out of handcuffs?"_** Hammond asked and John paled as he looked at his arm and then realized he just given them the evidences needed. In order to keep him under psyche watch. **_"Yes that's right your desperation to turn this around, has caused you to deliberately hurt yourself right now finally."_**

 ** _"In front of me, Dr. Carson and Dr. Frasier, so nothing you tell me is going to work, right now, your record screams your unpredictability to me and to her. So starting now, until you're controlled in your tempers and you're deactivated. Indefinitely, Colonel Cromwell is in control of your team, and we are putting some veteran SGC officers in for now."_** he finished and they swallowed hard at that.

" ** _And in direct line of sight of both of us this time, you guys really have lost your minds. Yes alright, that's enough this, once I get that stitched up and you're in restraints. Just as before, but like them, Hatchison and the doctor that treated you then. We are the exact same way, so try that a third time and you're ending up back in the psyche hospital, for life."_** Janet said sternly and they paled at that.

As Sam handed him the clean naps and he cleaned the blood off his hands as Lou did the same and with him was Anna. **_"No getting passed this girls, only a man desperate to free themselves from the need of drugs would do this. Just to break the hold their sources have on them here, a recovering drug addict. One who was passed an alien version to heroin, Uncle Rob."_** Jack told him and he nodded in agreement.

 ** _"So 6.5 years, and one drug gets replaced by two more after we put him in the sarcophagus, but the effects of the sarcophagus are like speed. The pheromone Nish'tae is like opium and he's traded human opium for alien now. He never left her side that entire time, he's wanting his fix, that's why he's trying. Now to turn this around, addiction now."_** Sam said and Lou, Anna and Warren nodded.

 ** _"Well that just makes my point at the moment, he's sick right now, but General, we better go, these two are staying here, but our brother needs us right now. I'm a partial M.D. myself as is she and Uncle Mel was a forensic archeologist. We have a few medical degrees in this and drugs was part of the M.O., as a result, but this is the kind of effect we need."_** Warren said and Hammond nodded.

 ** _"Just to make it clear that once the real drugs, not the natural stimulates came back into the picture that he's going to do anything he can. And just to get out of the oncoming detox, when detox was undergoing your ways. Which is a case of the severe effects of ethanol and your age group had a stricter set of ways. And of doing it, but the bad news now is that drugs, ethanol, the technology."_**

 ** _"The side effects of the sarcophagus and caffeine don't mix here, Daniel collapsed 15 hours after he got out of the sarcophagus. This was that night, before he, John, blew up on us that the kids helping us would get killed. Aside from that, Daniel laid into him for lying to us at the time to now here. But Daniel's detox was like a person running for 10 miles, swimming for 20 now."_**

 ** _"And climbing a mountain, he was so exhausted that he was ready to sleep for a week after. If the effects he told us are really like the berserk pack, we take his opinions, and until further notice the episode next after this. And on us on a hold for a month."_ **Lou said and Hammond nodded as John paled. **_"No, not again, I'm not going through it again, let me go!"_ **he snapped at them, struggling at that.

"Okay he slit his arm up to the elbow, again and knows nothing is changing in your eyes, he's stuck under psyche watch and for life or at least till he has his head on straight." Shen said and Hammond nodded to her gently. "Yes and as a result, this resulted in a severe psychosis as Daniel did his job, they committed espionage. And they were both willing to turn this around by hurting themselves further that I made my decision."

"But the psychosis now 'was how can a civilian scientist resist the allures of a goa'uld queen and a soldier: marine or black ops can't. And why are the joint chiefs and president giving him our mission.'. But this was why they did this to him, thry were too hung up on thr fact Daniel resisted her in where they didn't." he said and she nodded to him as they watched it further at that remark as it got worse then firmly.


	82. IOA Epilogue And Need Rewrite XI: Safety

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

 **Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

 **Warnings: There is going to be a slight pause regarding the extended version to what happened between his withdrawal and rebound and the end of it. As I lost several chapters when updating the chapter on truths out. Regarding who it was that caused his choice to really quit and the reason why. So it's going to take me a few days to get the rest of it out, regarding the ending to Need.**

 **Before the rest of the story is finished and it goes from 2369 and into 1893, but there will several indications saying there are changes in that area. Before Hammond's age group gets into the military and leading into their new future.** **And before the next half of the chapter as it reaches Hammond's meeting with SG-1 as the team ends up in 1969, as they see Hammond in his early 30's.**

 **Chapter 82: IOA Gets The Truth Epilogue And Need Rewrite X: Safehouses**

 ** _"And again you calm down or you're ending up in full restraint young man, settle down now."_** Carson said sternly to him and watching him, he got a better look at him and nodded sternly. **_"Yeah, the last time I saw him looking like this was just after I got him in the lock up, he was soaked in sweat. And the come down had him burning up, from a high grade fever now, but red eyes, pale skin."_**

 ** _"Fever of close to 106' and that's due to the level of the beating they did to him, but if the symptoms match up. Then he's going into withdrawal and he needs immediate medical attention for this. Bill, I need your help with him, though I treated him before this time it's slightly more dangerous."_ **he said and and Warner nodded as he went to a decision then as he looked at the technicians as he said it.

 _ **"Boys, if you brought the thermometer strips I need them to confirm my theory and let me have his medical file here right now."** _he said and they nodded as the guards hold 'John' still and he nodded. **_"Eye color: red eyes, pulse..."_** he said and checked his pulse carefully and nodded. **_"Pulse racing, skin color: palish pink, and that leaves his temperature."_** he said as he pressed the strip to his forehead then.

Before he pulled it back and checked he nodded firmly. **_"104' degrees, yes that's what I thought alright, he's delirious, and it's because he's in withdrawal. So he's not going anywhere anyway right now, George, Doctor."_ **he said as he wrote out the entire set of information from examining him then as he finished. **_"You said she removed his immune system, before he got it back, the immune system."_**

 ** _"And the most vital parts of a human anatomy that work with illnesses and inflictions?"_ **he asked and she nodded as he nodded to the two technicians then and they nodded to him. As they took a blood sample from John and left the room as he crossed his arms then as he explained it to her. As he watched him carefully as he said it gently to her at that, and knowing exactly what happened as he explained it to her.

 ** _"Having a sudden removal and return like this, I'm going on a guess, but that's another piece we need to understand the Jaffa anatomy. But loss of their symbiote causes their bodies to suffer the same impact to them. In that being up for a month does to us right now as a result here. The impact and crash from working too long that ours does now, say alnighters lasting a week to 3."_**

 ** _"But loss of that much blood does the very same thing, and as he was run through the sarcophagus after losing his immune system. That's the catch now, his body is suffering the come down, the more dangerous side effects of withdrawal. But the pheromone, the amphetamine like effects of the technology, his body is suffering a come down from these things now in this."_**

 ** _"And the caffeine, and they combined together now, plus the fact he just recently lost his immune system, before getting it back. It's enough that Nem did us all a favor, because two months worth of lack of sleep. That just caught up with him, he hasn't slept and in close to six weeks, so he needs to rest. And his body is fighting the toxins of both that and the sarcophagus now."_**

 ** _"I have to be sure of this to make a sure determination now, but how often was he shipping out, I know you wanted to run several medical tests. And on them for the amount of times they'd gone through the gate now at the moment?"_** he asked and John paled at that remark, in knowing what was coming. **_"With only 9 teams it's every other day, but twice a week for seven months now, Jake."_**

 ** _"You think that the fact they'd been over worked just caused this combined with Hathor just showing up on the base?"_** Hammond asked and he nodded. **_"I do, but Hathor, and Nem, just did us all a favor, he's been over worked. I don't have to heard words here from Sam or Daniel, but the trio want some peace and quiet. And for once, well they're going to get that rest finally now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And that's not if he, Danny, gets hurt for whatever reason on this mission, but the base is on stand down for missions for a month after this. N_** ** _o debates, these are the symptoms of any drug withdrawal, he's hallucinating out of a fever here. So that's it, alright Robert, you're next."_** he said as she gave him another and he did the same with him, as he checked his then and his eyes narrowed with a worried look.

 ** _"He's at 105, they're both in withdrawal and they're delirious right now, alright take them to a medical iso, level 17, they're stuck in there. And until it wears off and Peter, Jason, Billy, Tony, I want six guards each in both rooms. One of them flips out tell me and we go to sedation, take them away."_** he said and the groups both nodded as they shoved the duo out of the room as he sighed at this.

"Okay jump forward to when you guys came home and I realized she used a cat nine o'tails on your back. But image by image it's an exact match, as in your case this was multiple injuries. As to why I'm saying this right now, it's because there were multiple line lacerations criss-crossing across your back." Warner said and he nodded as they watched them waiting as the alarm went off as the gate activated right then finally.

As they watched him pacing back and forth in the briefing room as Carson walked in and he turned to him. **_"How are they?"_** he asked and he sighed. **_"Six reactions and the duo have five times the pheromone in their systems. Honestly, the entirety of SG-3 got hit then Johnson, Patterson and Parker. They suffered a seizure from the comedown: speedball effect, looks like they went to the commisary."_**

 ** _"And started drinking, while Johnny lost his temper, and even worse, but of the quintet, only the duo are suffering that side effect of psychosis. But we have to keep them under anger management, but Jerry now. He, Ryan and the president ordered all outgoing calls or incoming called off. Base is on lockdown until we're sure everyone is clean now."_ **he said and Hammond nodded sternly to him at that.

 ** _"Probably better that way, so we can prevent them telling West and Vidrine if they believe the two at all, but we set the trap and let them walk into it. Danny would only agree with that idea, that we keep testing Johnny at the moment. But nothing they say on Danny I'm ever going to believe, Danny did his job, they didn't."_ **he said and Carson nodded, just as he was answering the alarm sounded then.

"Well nice cut in there, but 70% of your original team, Paul, was NID and as a result, we decided to leave your former bosses out of this." Sam said and Reynolds nodded sternly and Hammond and Carson walked to the control then and Walter checked the system sighing in relief. **_"It's SG-1!"_** he said and Hammond nodded. ** _"Open the Iris!"_** he said as and Walter slammed his hand down on the control that opened it then.

As the twelve walked back through and Daniel passed him the GDO. **_"I believe this belongs to you, Sir."_** he said and Hammond smiled at him. **_"Nice work son."_** he said and Daniel smiled, before he could answer him, Lou got a look at his back. ** _"Did anyone notice this, there's blood all over the back of his robes."_** he snapped as he touched his back. **_"No don't do that!"_** Daniel said through gritted teeth as his legs gave out.

 ** _"Daniel!"_** Sam and Anna shouted together as Lou and Jared lowered him to sit on the ramp. **_"Get a medical team in here, now!"_** Hammond shouted over his shoulder as he crouched in front of him. **_"What did she do to you this time, son?!"_** he said quickly to him and he sighed softly. **_"That's the part left out of the catch of being a pharoah for a queen goa'uld, they get abusive with their consorts, dad, in fact."_**

 ** _"Though the plan went without a hitch, she thought that I had a hand in helping Sam free Jack from being her first prime and punished me for it."_** he said as the adrenaline quit on him and he steadied him as Janet and Warner arrived. As Warner cut his shirt open to get a better look. **_"Oh my god, she's used a whip or some sort of branch on his back, I need 10cc's morphine, stat!"_** he snapped and the duo nodded.

As Perry loaded a syringe with the amount needed, and gave it to him and he relaxed after five minutes as he leaned forward and Warner steadied him. **_"Alright again what happened, Janet told me she attacked you, before you told us O'neill let you have it. And out of anger at the time today, but if I know anything the duo are going to turn this around and tell Mackenzie."_** he told him and he said then gently.

 ** _"Her new first prime let me have it with the whip, ten lashes, because without Sam there, she thought I betrayed her, and this was punishment."_** he said to them and she nodded to him. ** _"These are more then just ten lashes, it looks like someone used a tree branch across your back."_** Janet snapped gently and Anna got one fast look and her eyes narrowed in anger as she answered her at that remark.

 ** _"Not a tree branch, but something just as bad, certain areas of punishment in the valley of the kings, they used a cat O'9 tails on the victim they're punishing. But that's what caused this, the amount of blood lost it takes a week to recover from here. And even then they're sore for two weeks."_** she said and the two nodded. " ** _Come on, lets get you into the infirmary."_** Sam said and he nodded to her.

As they helped him up there gently. **_"Harper, I want four guards on his private room."_** Janet said and the guard nodded to the order gently at that remark. **_"And one other thing, wildfire means no one in or out, lock out the damn phones. From anywhere but directly to the joint chiefs for a month. What energy I have, I just drained it all, from this situation."_** Daniel said with an exhausted tone in his voice.

As Perry helped him stand up as he wrapped his arm across his shoulder. **_"I wasn't running away from the trauma and decided to run psychological testing. And on those two, but my godfather is your boss, Janet."_** he told her and she nodded. **_"General Matheson is your godfather, then what is Jared to you exactly, if General Carson named all three of you."_** Warner asked him and he explained that.

 ** _"My brother, his mother is my godmother, Matheson was my mother's best friend, Dillon is my dad's. Our parents have been together since college, but they were the best of friends. With our fathers all scientist and medical, forensic scholars we took to ideas of brains over brawns and drew up this plan. Test the duo, and the tests came back as they flunked it at the moment here now."_**

 ** _"We decided to run this in a way our fathers would, though I don't know what happened to the third member of our trio. But her name was Anna Matheson, I lost contact with her after the accident, my first foster home. And I ran into her at the Foresters place, before again at the Blacks, but ever since that was it."_** he said and they nodded as she went over it gently at that news as Anna came in then.

Just as she was saying it they heard a scream of pain then from further down the hall and Daniel nodded. ** _"One of them's suffering detox from this crap right now, or is it just the pain of withdrawal from the damn thing?"_** he asked and Jared sighed as Anna answered him ** _. "It's both, Jack flipped out the second he heard that he was about to go through another detox and Uncle Jake treated him before."_**

 ** _"Hey you okay, my brother?"_** she asked and Janet sighed. **_"He was attacked by her and then he took ten lashes to the back right now, Anna."_** she told her and she and Jared both nodded. ** _"No amoxicillin Janet, penicillin, he's allergic to amoxicillin, he's also allergic to heavy doses of pollen."_** she said and Janet stroked her hand across back of his neck as he turned his head as Warner stitched up the lacerations.

 ** _"I got the test and meaning to it, I know that was faked, what did the duo and Carson tell you to do since O'neill reactivated."_** Janet asked and he explained that to her. **_"After his son died he was deactivated and came close to suicide, but he was reactivated without a psych eval. After Hammond reactivated him, and they and Sam brought me home, I made contact with the trio that second day."_**

 ** _"They asked me to run psychological testing on him, but he blew the first one after the virus hit them and they're furious at the fact he lied. Regarding blowing things up on Abydos at the time, but what they're also furious about. In order now but five tests and he flunked them all. And that he brought back a contagion and then attacked me out of jealousy."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Well I'd say this made it clear, despite the trauma you're facing it and went to go on a dangerous mission, though you had a concussion. I'm not looking at psyche evals in your case, that was brave and courageous and like George said. There are better ways to complete the mission without death and destruction."_** they heard and he shifted his position to see Carson come walking in and he smiled.

 ** _"Hey Uncle Jake, well I got the results in this mission, tactical knowledge and getting our prototype back. But the virus, followed the cake, then Ry'ac, Nem, Hathor, and he knocks me into the wall again, but he's about to suffer a psychosis. We keep this up and the next one is_** ** _Teal'C and a judgement day call for him, but I completed the mission."_** he said to him and they nodded gently to him.

 ** _"You may not have told us what you had in mind that though James may see this as you're a megalomaniac. To us, the three of us, the fact you faced down a trauma like this and the fact you were hurt here as well by said trauma. That's high moral fiber, and as was you going to a way that insured you. The 12 of you came back alive, so hopefully we don't have further problems like this."_**

 ** _"But the amount of stunts done as a child is one thing after we saw each other last, but you keep this up. And at the rate this is going I'm not going to make it to my next birthday, son, so take it down a few notches."_** Carson said and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to the older man's gently at that. And Carson ran his hand through his hair gently in response and their parents nodded to that response.

"So just tell us and send a report to me, Daniel, your computer is locked into the SGA computer forum, which the SGC doesn't have. Starfleet at the time, it was slightly compromised at the moment and with the duo in Isolation. You got to us first, before they could tell Maybourne that lie, him, Mckenzie, West and Vidrine. We got the truth long before they tried to turn it around." Shen said and Addison nodded in agreement.

"Next addition to that is Daniel tells me everything as I decide to take him with us, before you send the rest of his new team along with him, the boys and Beth." Omac said and Lya nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Before we drop the bomb, SGA is up and running, as we wait for them expose themselves that they never it let go. And then we reveal the truth, said is that the SGA was created to prevent all acts of terrorism."

"Daniel was working for us and our base is civilian ran with military help, not the other way around now, so that's the new timeline. And with the fact Teal'C is with us, from Hathor to Pyrus that solves that problem for good now." Picard said and Hammond and Landry nodded. "Well before we do that, let's just finish reviewing this, so we know what needs to get changed and where." Jacob said and the Jackson quartet smiled at him.

"You chose the ones that actually made learning fun here, the muncher games, your generation updated it from math and word to several other things. For a budding a scientist it went to translation munchers, physics munchers and a couple others. For teaching us as though our cars were caravanning like the old fashioned wagons. There was Oregon Trail." Nicky said as he narrowed his eyes and they saw the names of each.

"But check this one out: Archeology And Dig Sites, Language Translation Match Ups, Astronomy Match Ups. Mythological Character Match Up's, he's preparing to go into the program as he follows in my footsteps. These things are all saying he, at 9 years old, is studying to join the program at the moment." Daniel said as they saw a book in his backpack and saw the book based off the case focused on Bowdern and Halloran.

"Studies on Exorcisms as well, a budding priest too." Daniel added and Nicky nodded, smiling. "Linguist at 9 years old and by that point I have 10 languages down and dad started me on ancient Egyptian, before I started on Latin. I was doing words off Ancient Egyptian with the game, as this kept my mind strong. Over the trash that J.J., that's Uncle Jack's nephew, was playing with by then." he said and they nodded gently to him.

"I hear that, I'd rather read a good book then be fooling around with games that rot your brain." Wes said to him and he nodded in agreement. "That's the reason you guys were sent to a school for gifted youngsters, around other kids like yourselves. But the program takes only the best and brightest in every field, we had more to rely on with you. Guys like J.J. and Makepeace were only marksmen, you're the ones we need for survival."

"To me I want the best and brightest serving under me, but essentially this is payback for guys like them picking on guys like you in high school. Throughout history, our development depends on the smartest for survival, it's that simple. Soldiers were good and defending us, the scientists created all the developments. As everything we have was created over the years at the time by men like you, your father gave up everything."

"Everything that he had, just to save earth, if not for him, we'd have been wiped five years ago and you would never have been born." Hammond said and the quartet smiled at that. "Well you guys were my pride anyway, I couldn't be more proud of you, but if we chose that for you, I think I did the same for the twins and Annie." Daniel said and the trio chuckled as Annie passed him a piece of paper and he read it and chuckled at that.

"You did dad in fact, for us, we were studying added science and every PH.D to get into the program, following in your and mom's footsteps, we prefer things in movies. Like Aunt Sam said to you as your memory was coming back, don't you want to see. If they're getting any closer to being right, our age groups got into movie theory and debates. Jack agreed with us that the movies J.J. liked, the games and shows were trash all that time."

"To us the education for higher living came from getting into college, and I'd rather be in college then at the academy for black ops off or Parris island. In your and grandpa's words that was a giant waste of a brilliant mind at the time here. Spec ops was medical field training, but as least you learned a lot in science to survival. Take Uncle Lou's aiming at the bannister at the same time you did, simple chemistry involved there."

"Metal, any kind is conductor for electricity, but two blasts up the railing, as there is no padding on these stairs, jolt goes right into you. High school chemistry, calculus, English, math, social studies, science, all classes needed to get into program. As our SAT's shot through the roof even higher then ever, but we're scientists. And we prefer games that make your brain strong, then start damaging it." Annie said and he smiled and nodded.

"And you guys are my pride and joy baby, I never was so proud of you right now." he said as they watched it further at that as he locked the van up and went in. " ** _Hey, you got any rooms available right now?"_** he asked and the man nodded. _ **"Yeah there's 10 and three are suites."**_ he said and Daniel nodded. **_"I'm working for the IOA, I was ordered to return to the base, but I'm being hunted by the NID."_**

 ** _"I need your help, my department ordered me to return to our outpost, but these guys hunting me here. It's on false charges, of going AWOL and attacking an officer, they're after me because they know this. Said is that this information I have on them, it's enough to get them all thrown into psychiatric close up. And with my uncle, who's the head of the base psychiatric department."_**

 ** _"At the SGC, so I need a place to stay until I leave the state."_** he said and the man nodded. **_"I take it that I.D. was just for show, you're a secret agent working for the IOA?"_** the manager asked and he nodded to him. **_"I am, in fact my military training it was essential for me to get into the program version of M16. I have got contacts in every country, we once had trouble with in the old time-line."_**

 ** _"But now it's pitting M16/KGB training against the NID/CIA training and my contact in the CIA is a member of the Gamma side of the NID. He suggested your hotel to me, but we need to lead them on a wild goose chase. And until I get out of the state, I need a room big enough to get my car into."_** he said and they nodded firmly as the manager answered him gently at the request then.

 ** _"We saw the news in the old timeline, but you said that all Nova members of NID lost their memories. And they were not getting them back till after Destiny Launched?"_** the owner of the hotel said as he walked in and Daniel nodded to him. **_"Yeah that's right, here's what happened so far in this episode."_** he said as he passed a recorder to them, and they watched the episode as they listened to it.

 ** _"With the fact my parents were working for the program since I was born, our finances tripled in amount at the time. So I'm offering half a billion in offer and courtesy of the IOA and the SGA. And to help them: my department hide me till we get out of the state."_** he told the trio and the owner of the hotel nodded. "Well that amount is enough to run repairs on the hotel." Landry said to that with a smile then.

"The offer is also very generous, like the $4,000,000 dollar donation to the charity fundraiser. And that the convent was setting up, Patrick knew that this money was blood money, as the ones that don't get it. They are people that are desperate enough they take a life to keep themselves alive. There are a lot of people on need on earth still they need the money alot more then we do." Mcbride said and Thomas and Hollaran nodded.

"The NID, they can't top that amount, as they're the ones throwing their weight around, but that's why you're the first to get your wings. You do the right thing because it feels good, not because you want something out of it. You knew nothing of greed, you give without any thought of reward, that's the true essence of a real warrior. If the boy stayed on his path, you would be that child as an adult." Morgan said smiling proudly at him.

"Truth of spirit, to phrase that another way right now, it's heart of gold, beyond selfless, we knew we were right about you, you deserved that honor of your wings. And being named as the true face of the fifth race by gaining your powers. But this is why I said that about the NID, a grieviously savage, child like race. With you, you were my prize pupil, my pride and joy, I love you like a son." Omac said and he nodded to him gently.

"Honey you yanked ten billion, we can give 5 billion to the people that need it, and you can use the rest to last until the seven months are, as you help others." Claire said and Daniel crossed his arms as he answered her. "$9,000,000,000 to help others as they help me get from state to state, that last 1 billion is to make it seven months. And until I'm recovered enough to return to the planet." he said and as he put that remark in there.

"My family doesn't need more then a billion, we can do generous offers to the people that offer to help us out at the current moment. As the radio broadcast was the clincher, if their memory is back, I'm telling them of which episode this is connected to. They hear that and that's just going to add on to it as to them, Johnny is no better. Then a terrorist dressed in a military uniform, nor is the NID, or Senator Kinsey, let alone Woolsey."

"And Generals West and Vidrine, but they like us more and they get a good story out of us, by us being who we are. So to them, it's they help us without needing to think twice at the moment right now. But the NID, Mckenzie, Woolsey and Kinsey, let alone Vidrine and West, it's, in their eyes, their fault we got targeted by the renegade system lords. Or that we had several plagues nearly running loose on earth at the time here."

"Or the fact that several people were nearly killed by a very dangerous level of radiation, to them, the fact that they turned traitor doesn't excuse that fact either. They like me, Teal'C, Sam and Jack more, let alone you, Janet and the guys, Uncle George. They like us and they help us, so to them, no thinking twice about it." he said and the NID paled at that remark as Hammond smiled at the point as Carson said it for him at the remark.

"What if my compatriots in the business run into you at the airport, or just a group of M.D.'s?" Carson asked and he smiled and the sextet paled at that. "Simple, I show that I'm being entirely rational, my behavior is not violent. If I run into another medical doctor and said was part of your team, at college when you were kids, guys as a result. So with that, I show the indications to the M.D., if they both were on your team, enroute."

"If they're all headed for Chicago, and for the medical research conference at Chicago Memorial, I lay the same question to them as we do a comparison, of my behavior. To O'neill and Makepeace, but Dave, Jenny, Kate?" he said and Picard smiled as he got it. "I'm sending the trio and Data to meet up with you at the airport." he said and Barnfield, Jenson and Pulaski nodded as Matheson closed his eyes as he started laughing at that.

"Oh god, I forgot about the medical research conference, they do this every year and every doctor all over the country goes to that conference. You're asking this question to sextet of doctors covering research on the program and this latest one. Is 'are the effects of the chairs you just brought back dangerous or not.'. 'And can we benefit from cell cloning to grow back limbs if we get too close to explosions or suffer frost bite.'."

"But if one my co-harts bumps into you, and he knew us personally, I know you're showing him the left over scars from both the thin ice and your having to save Carrie. After she fell into the trench and took you with her as Jane and Derek got you out of it at the time, but those are the only left over scars you have. There is no indication you cut yours to drain the toxins from the drugs at all." he said and Daniel nodded gently to him.

"Once you intercept me, it's game over, comparing to which episode had the fan fiction worked and they got it right at the time in this time-line. I'm finishing the fanfiction story from this moment to when I return to the planet. As everyone in the airport says their opinions on Johnny, Makepeace and the NID as I pose the same question. And in your eyes, Janet, Uncle Rob, to these doctors." he said and they smiled dangerously at that.

"In our eyes, this is nothing, but a school boy grudge, but they lost their minds the second Hathor came into the picture. But they're dangerous when they lose their tempers, but to us, it's you're the clean one. You never raised your voice to us, you never got violent, you're being completely rational to us. So no you're not dangerous at all, they are, they are crazy, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon in my eyes."

"So two sides of this psychosis at the moment." Janet said and the sextet paled, knowing they were screwed if he phrased that question. And to the civilian medical doctors the TSA and the psychiatrist that ran into him. "But one side of that psychosis, 1) how is it that a scientist, civilian or military, can withstand the powers of queen Goa'uld. And a soldier: black ops or a marine, can't at the moment, as for the second half of it."

"After you brought in 5 scores, not counting the fact that you cracked faster then Janet in the case of the nanites and the caveman plague. But 'how is it that a military scientist can get results and the military can't, what is he doing right that we're not. And why are the joint chiefs, IOA and the president listening to him.'. Well maybe it's because he takes these things directly to us and the president." Carson said and Clinton nodded.

"Without jumping feet first into decisions as he comes to us and we, as the Senate and IOA makes the decisions together. And till we tell George, Hank and Jacob what to do in orders, but Daniel takes these things to us we vote on the proper course of action. As we give orders, but he never holds back on us in information. That's why we trust him, he never lies or holds back information from us." Clinton and the IOA said together firmly.

"Military or just an agent involved with the military, but these losers are no better then terrorists in our eyes." Toby said, crossing his arms and the SGC members nodded in agreement. "At least the SGC tries to clean up the messes it makes, but in the leader of that planets words. They kill us, they save us and now they steal from us, copy upon copy, upon copy, nothing changes, so long as these losers are involved here."

"We can never have peace, but if they honestly think destroying Atlantis is the way to protect earth from the Wraith, they all deserve to go to jail for a genocide." Reynolds said with a stern growl and they swallowed hard at that remark. "Which is why we got to take out the ones determined to destroy the leaders now. And before they can destroy more innocent lives, but ideas like that replicator: no." Shen said sharply and they nodded.

 ** _"And the added bonus for this offer, is another billion to go with it Mr. Jenkins, would they pay you this much to sell me out to them. My family have close to a quadrillion on hand, so would the NID offer you this much to sell out a spy or soldier to them. My parents and my department, the Gamma side of the NID and the joint chiefs are offering 2.5 billion to help get me out of the state."_**

 ** _"You help us and we help you, a donation to your hotel, every hotel owned by you, is being offered this amount. Mr. Jenkins, if this is one of several owned by you and your partners then this much can be used to update every hotel. Everyone that is owned by you and your partner, or partners if you have more then one."_** he said and they looked at him in shock at the offer he was giving them.

 ** _"That much, Colonel you don't have to pay us that much to help you?"_** the owner said shocked and he told them the truth. ** _"My family are philanthropists Mr. Jenkins and secondly. My family, paternal side, are Jesuit priests, we don't need this type of money. Not when living off our paychecks by the programs keeps us going, the ones that need it more are struggling, I saw no more then 10 cars."_**

 ** _"Out there, what's your customer satisfaction rate, you're trying to get more business right, when everyone is going to your rivals. We can offer you a chance to increase your business and by updating the hotel, more upgrades. We can help you, if you help us get me out of the state, not quid pro quo. Calling in a marker and you're the first."_** he said and the older man smiled in gratitude at that.

 ** _"I'm Catholic, you remember Patrick's decision to endorse the money to people that need it even more, well that's my family all the way. We can get by on our paychecks by the IOA and my military pay. The song on The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, that's my family in it's entirety Mr. Jenkins. We never ask for charity, as we know so many that are less lucky then we are as it is, we're good people."_**

 ** _"But we know so many less lucky them we are, who need this money even more then we do as we live off our pays from the IOA and the military. We're philanthropists, we help people, because it makes us feel good. My grandfather believes in helping people we try to make a difference by helping others. If they need us, either by helping the homeless or giving donations to charities."_**

 ** _"My family does charity for the orphanages and and several other charities, but like the gypsies travelers, we help where needed. But we live off our skills as archeologists."_** he said and the owner nodded as he said it as he looked at him with a grateful smile at the offer and Jackson smiled in pride at that. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you cub, I'm very proud of you son, that's very kind of you."

"There's the true spirit of the catholic church and the point to the Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Little Men, we ask for nothing as we can get by on our gifts. But we know so many who are less lucky then we are right now, one offer like this. It says all there needs to be said about our family, we help people who are in need." Jackson said smiling proudly at his grandson and Hume nodded proudly at his adopted grandson then.

"Well you're part of my team Dave, but the four of us have to be the ones to do this, but this situation took a more dangerous turn. What I will say if he's heading to Saint Louis, then he's coming to us, but just in case Maybourne is staking out the order, Robbie?" Bowdern asked and Mannaheim nodded. "Yeah I got it, they're staying with me until I bring them to you Father." he said and the quartet nodded in agreement firmly, smiling.

 ** _"Mr. Jenkins do you have your memories of the other timeline back?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"We do, but..., oh no, season 2, episode 5, that's what this is, the aftermath from your escape from the SGC. And from the detox chamber to your returning to the planet?!"_** the manager said and he nodded to him. **_"If you ever wondered what would happen if I had escaped the mountain, here it is."_**

 ** _"The girls and Harper, they are trying to save my career in the base, but the NID's jealousy crossed the line, to put this in bible terms. It's that Johnny is one of the brothers of Joseph, Makepeace, Maybourne, Mckenzie. And two others are the brothers of Joseph, and were so blinded by jealousy now. That they sold him into slavery, but I just escaped from the Egyptian enslavers now."_**

 ** _"And I'm working my way back to Israel, so to speak, but the second most powerful man in the country of Egypt, I just used Pharaoh's pride against him. And Judah and the other's overconfidence against them as well, as they say, your sins can lead to your downfall, which they will. But I need a place to stay until we over turn the decision, Sir."_** he said and they nodded sternly at the news.

 ** _"We're not saying a thing to these people if they storm our hotel, we got the money they would never pay us to sell you out to them. But can they keep their promise to pay us, or is this payback, just killing one of us. And to scare us into submission, this is what a true tyrant, what a terrorist does to scare people?"_** The manager said for him and the owner nodded in agreement to his thoughts sternly.

 ** _"Who authorized this mission and who the hell is the one pulling the strings at the moment right now?"_** the owner asked and Daniel explained it. ** _"Remember Ronny Cox's remark on season four after he helped backmail Hammond's double?"_** he asked and they nodded. ** _"Yes and that bastard and the men he associates with are all murderer's, to us they're no better then terrorists."_**

 ** _"In our eyes, killing a planetful of innocent people, trying to kill you 3 times and and five hundred other things. These men are terrorists and deserve to go to jail, we prefer your way and we get a good story out of it as a result. Whatever you're planning they deserve it, every bit of it right now in our eyes."_** The owner said in disgusted anger and the NID all paled at his opinion, knowing they were screwed.

 ** _"We're lucky you told us the truth, before you showed us what he really thinks of us from the kids generation to ours. But to us they screwed themselves over at the current moment every person, on earth or no, is thinking this. But to us they're just as bad as the rebel system lords, if not worse then them. But you're the ones protecting us, and helping us in our time of need at the moment."_**

 ** _"But you offering charity in exchange for sanctuary we can do that, we can help you, if this is coming from your parents and the IOA, we accept the offer. But these men after you are not getting a thing out of us, but let me guess. But this is the part that never happened in the episode at the time. And between your withdrawal and return to the planet?"_** he added and Daniel nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Your personality and I see what you meant, regarding Wesley, that certainly made him more likable at the time. But if that's your grandson, we're making sure that your bloodline lives on by having the Nova officers getting arrested for this. But they're crazy, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon that would be my pleasure to send back to the armory, for good now, Colonel."_**

 ** _"You and your friends we like and would be our pleasure to help, they can call us aiding and abetting a felony all they way want. But you're not a criminal, they are, they're as bad as Saddam Hussein or worse right now. But these guys in military uniforms are nothing, but Osama Bin Laden. And their members after 9:11, they're terrorists to us."_** he said and they paled at the condemnations then.

 ** _"You certainly pulled in some good deeds, but you, Carter, and O'neill I prefer it as it is, you three, Teal'C, Hammond, Frasier. And even your friends Kawalsky and Ferretti, you we like, you did good deeds repeatedly. But these men, and even Kinsey, the bastard can quote the bible all he wants to. But nothing changes the fact he's as sick as they are."_** he said and Kinsey paled at that remark.

 ** _"Then help our department, we can give a very hefty sum if you help us out."_** he said and the owner nodded. **_"We will, but these men are as dangerous as every other power hungry lunatic out there. As we said, Kinsey may quote the bible all he wants to, or West and Vidrine may say they had no knowledge, Woolsey. Or even Bauer as well, but screw that, they're all no better then terrorists here."_**

 ** _"We had an agreement with the eight, no naquada enhanced bombs and we can advance as far as we want to. But at least your way protects us right now, we had a back door to get to safety with the program global knowledge. Their ways, I am just waiting for their next plan to blow up in their faces next. Before it puts us at risk, so terrorists."_ **the housekeeper said sternly and he nodded to her.

"Terrorists, they see us as terrorists now?!" Kinsey said in shock at the remark and Hammond crossed his arms at that remark. "Your proclamation made you very unpopular, but to them it's a fight between true crime fighters. And you crossing the line just to save earth, but to them, the amount we offered them. That is enough you're not getting a thing from them." Hayes said for him and they all swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"I know and their plan to assassinate Skaara was a bad idea, as that just made it worse, they're not in the field all the time. We are, but for the good members of the SGC/SGA and the IOA, we help those in need, but now we're asking you to help us. Help one of their officers and agents get to safety, before getting out of this state, well you help us?"_** he asked and the man nodded to him smiling gently.

 ** _"Done and thank you, top floor has a penthouse with two floors and the first floor is big enough to fit your car in. And with room to spare, It's also got a full kitchen at the moment in there. So what happened on this mission exactly if you're on the run from the NID though your department gave you orders?"_** he asked and Daniel pulled the tape deck out as he played the conversation for them.

"I think we're over using that conversation right now, but they like me more then the guys like Maybourne to the point that they're willing to help. But everyone remembers what I said during the radio broadcast and the news that they know. Right now that the NID doesn't have their memories, but the good people do at the current moment." Daniel said and Hammond nodded as they went over it it then gently at that remark.

 ** _"So is it just you or are you expecting anyone?"_** he asked and Daniel explained that to him. ** _"I have my son with me and the CMO at the SGC is sending my friend to help me recover. Reason being here, said person who's the daughter of a medical general, my godfather in the other timeline. As a result right now in this case, I'm recovering from the mission, so she's sending her to help me."_**

 ** _"Before the last member who is coming to get us is Dr. Kevin Bishop, three night stay and I'm paying in advance, cash."_** he said and they nodded. _ **"Alright penthouse for four nights and three days, that's $700. Every room at the hotel has cable and WIFI, if you're running studies right now on something."**_ the manager said and he nodded as he pulled the envelope out at that remark gently.

And gave them $200,500,870,000, as he passed them the money, they smiled at the offer. **_"Thank you again, we appeciate this immensely at the moment, I guess if you were a Jedi, your sense of knowing we're being honest just kicked in?"_** the bellboy asked ad he came out to help him. **_"Yeah I do, but the added write off just kicked in for characters like these guys, but I humiliated them off too often."_**

 ** _"The added is to pay for dinner, so I'm ordering chinese, but that's to pay for it and the added tip right now."_** he said and the man nodded as he took it. ** _"Hang on we can insure they can't find you by creating a paper trail here right now."_** he said and dialed a number as he said it. **_"There's 12 hotels in range of this one, it would take four days to check them all, so that gives the time allotted now."_**

 ** _"And needed before they check this one and by then you're long gone."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he nodded to Nicky and he nodded to him at that. As they saw an over sized stuffed black cat in the backseat and Denali nodded. As he saw a picture of himself and Nicky hanging from the visor and nodded as he got it then. "Let me guess, but that unmoving cat is me?" he asked with a gentle growl and Nicky nodded smiling.

"Met you seven months earlier, but to you, my brother and sister, and I, we're your cubs, but get a better look there right now." he said and the cat looked at it again and saw two more the size of a normal stuffed one and he gave a purring chuckle to that. "So until we get back to the outpost we have we have these little guys to sleep with. And until we're back with you and Nala." he said and the cat nodded to him as he hugged him gently.

"You are my cat Denali, you may not be like your cousins, but doesn't matter, you're our family cat." Danny added and he lowered his head as they saw a slight wetness in his eyes at that remark. "Love you too cub, not letting you go." he said through a purring growl and the trio gave him a hug as he purred happily at that and Daniel smiled at the. "Issues in being a cat person, you get a cat this size and he sees us as family now."

"Like I said, the oversized family black cat now, but this cat is big enough to protect the cubs of the family, but just him and Nala is more then a fair fight. But add his entire pack to it, and you better watch out right now or someone is going to get it." Daniel said and Denali gave a purring growl as he ran his hand through his head fur. And at that, he leaned his head into his chest in response to that purring happily with a protective growl.

"You added Hetaran, Ancient Egyptian and Latin to the languages I was studying dad, so by the time I hit your age. I had 12, and I was just behind you at the time, you had 24, and I was a junior linguist as I grew at the time right now at this point." he said and Radek looked at him. "I guess by then you were like my own cub, as my nephew hadn't been born yet and to me, you were like my own?" he asked and Nicky nodded to him.

"You told me that Joey was like Aiden by that to the point that you saw him as a little brat and Uncle Rod said the same thing. But by that point he made it clear, everything you can think of, regarding drugging you and sabotaging the equipment." he said and they all nodded sternly. "Why that little bastard." Rodney said wth a growl and John nodded. "There it goes now." he said and the trio nodded sternly to that remark.

"We were already a team before Aiden came into the picture with you coming to see four 4 years prior to you bringing me to Atlantis. But I'm the oldest of the four of us, I'm 40 you and John are both 35." Ronan said and she nodded. "I am too, but we're adult's, he's a child in many ways still right now, with Carson not allowing him to get involved. And with him still recovering from the close call and the come down at the moment."

"I would call that a temper tantrum combined with narcotic withdrawal at the moment." Elizabeth said and John and Teyla both nodded. "Us to, but us three are the primary team with you retired from the field, though you still come with us at times. The four of us fit together in the way our Milky Way counterparts do at the moment. But to us just Rod figuring out what he did is a red light anyway." John said and Rodney nodded to that.

"Of the four of us in the new version to our team, I'm the oldest of the four of us, but you know what I'm thinking with that remark, we're adults and he's a kid. He's 22, you're 33, you and Teyla are and I'm 37, while Ronan is 40 now, he's just a child still right now." he said and Ronan nodded. "You got the age right, I'm barring 40, Rod." he said and Teyka nodded in agreement to confirm her age with a bemused smile at his remark.

"But a child who crossed the line at the moment, my double made a fatal mistake before he went AWOL. And in showing him how to remove the Pegasus galaxy control crystals from the DHD." he said and the trio nodded in agreement. "Great." John and Ronan said together at that. "Dan, you're leader of the team on or off, it doesn't matter, you lead us still no matter you're retired after Anubis." Samuels said and Ronan nodded to that.

"I'm lucky you kept coming to see us, before I turned into a runner, my friends and practically my family, but to me this kid needs to be taken down a couple of pegs. And before his overconfidence and zeal, let alone his being on drugs, kills him. But you're right, I wish your double hadn't done that, my blaster would be enough. Now, to take them all or our phasers, but I waiting for that." Ronan said and Teyla nodded to that.

"I was waiting for that other shoe to drop and you confirming our suspicions after Aiden took off just did it now, Nicky. You guys are all from 2005 during the cliffhanger, after Ford went AWOL?" Teyla asked and he nodded. "I was born in '89, before we moved to Atlantis, I'm barring 16 years old, Aunt Teyla." Nicky told her and she nodded. "You're 15, the twins are going on 9 and Annie is 7?" Rodney said and he nodded to him gently.

"So you got 3 years before you graduate from the high school program, but you did everything leading into when we destroyed the replicators for good?" Elizabeth said to clarify and he nodded to her. "Great, alright son, just what was the blasted plan if Ford nearly killed Rodney by his taking in too much, just to report in as he escaped Fodd?" Ronan added and he ran his hand through his hair at the question as he said it.


End file.
